Twisted Love
by Graciiee
Summary: What if Elena Gilbert had a twin sister named Grace she didn't know about? What if Damon fell in love with her? Find out what happens when she is thrown into the deep end of the Supernatural World Damon/OC Elena/Stefan
1. Pilot

Twisted Love.

Season One

Pilot.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, except for Grace, her family and her home :)**

Her fingers bashes against the keys of her Mac as she continued to write her English report, staring blankly at the screen as music played on Youtube in the background, Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes.

Suddenly her blackberry started to vibrate on her desk, her dark chocolate brown orbs fixed on the caller ID as she saw Elena Gilbert printed there, hitting answer with her newly manicured thumb and held it to her ear.

"hello, Miss Gilbert, how many I be of service?" Her British accent spilled elegantly down the phone

"Why hello there, Miss Johnson, I was wonder what you put for question 9 on the Chemistry homework." Elena replied in a bad British accent

"I'll check." She took a stroll over to her Queen sized beautifully made bed checking the many papers she had scattered over it until she found the one she wanted "Do you want the Equation balanced or unbalanced?"

"Balanced, please." Elena replied "Looks better."

"capital C little 3 capital H little 8 + big 5 big O little 2 goes to big 4 big H little 2 big O + big 3 big C big O little 2." The smart girl informed her

"so in short..." Elena giggled "just to check, please my dear Gracie." she called her by her pet name

Grace giggled once "C3H8 + 5O2 - 4H2O + 3CO2." she replied reading from her paper

"how do you work that stuff out?" Elena wondered as she scribbled down on her sheet

"I use this little thing called Google." Grace lied through her teeth

Elena smirked "so you're not as smart as you make out to be."

"never said I was." Grace countered

"Touché." Elena smirked

"Indeed." Grace walked back to her desk, plopping down on her chair continuing to type as she put her phone on speak placing it on the desk

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked after a long pause

"Of course." Grace replied stopping typing to listen folding her legs on her chair leaning forward

Elena let out a sigh "When you lost your parents..." Elena couldn't find the words "How did you cope?"

"I wrote a lot." Grace shrugged "but you already do that..."

"Yeah, writing does help." Elena nodded "anything else?"

"Being surrounded by a good group of people, staying away from drugs." Grace shrugged

"Wish Jeremy new that one." Elena sighed

Grace sighed too "I'm sorry." she couldn't think of anything to say

They had a long conversation about school, friends, boys and everything else teenage girls talk about before saying goodbye.

Grace's eye lids were starting to get heavy over the beautiful rich orbs, her head slanted forward as she almost fell asleep. Shaking her head gently to wake herself up she rose from her seat yawning and stretching.

Sauntering casually over to her deep mahogany dressing table she plunked heavily onto the matching stool. Running her hands through her now dry, extremely long hair she switched on her GHDs.

As she pulled her hair straighteners through her curly hair she felt a shiver as she saw a crow on her window ledge. Placing the burning flat iron gently on her table she strode across to her window seat and shooed the creepy bird away.

Slamming the window closed she drew the curtains quickly so she didn't have to look at the full glaring moon that shone fantastically through the open window.

As she finished her hair, it was silky, soft and dead straight. Switching on her TV deciding to watch Alexander 'hottie' Skarsgård in the newest episode of True Blood, knowing she'd never stay awake through the whole of it...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Her alarm clock rang loudly to wake her up _beep. Beep. Beep._ It repeated annoyingly, she reached over and slammed her hand on the snooze button groaning prying herself from her loving bed.

"Found dead in the Virginia area." The pretty news lady announced

"Morning, Sleepy." Her Gran Heidi Johnson smiled at her standing in the door way "Was that on all night." she referred to the T.V

"Morning." Grace replied in a hoarse voice "I guess so." She croaked

"I'll make you some breakfast." Her Grandmother shuffled from the room

Swinging her long, legs over her side of her tall bed placing them on the icy cold floor, she stumbled her way over to her walk in wardrobe. Stepping inside she pulled her short shorts down along with a black and white button down checkered shirt_. _

After removing her clothes and throwing them in her washing basket she pulled on her black pair of panties and matching lacy bra, pulling her new clothes on over it.

"Darren Malloy aged 24 and Brooke Fenton age 22 were found completely drained of blood, with large bite makes on their necks." Grace's eyed drew to the TV "Sheriff Forbes announced that this is most properly an animal attack."

"Grace, honey, Elena's here." Her gran called from downstairs

Switching off her TV swiftly walking into her on suite brushing her pearly white teeth, before reaching in her make up bag grabbing her mascara pulling it through her already long eyes lashes and dragging her eye liner over her water line she was ready. She didn't need foundation her complexion was pale and clear.

Pulling on her black city warn converse, where she had spent almost the whole summer in New York, she skipped down the stair over to Elena to hug her.

"Ready?" Grace questioned

"Sure." Elena stood up

"Bye, Gran." Grace called placing her hand on the handle of the old door.

"What about breakfast?" Her gran called from the stove "There is enough here for Elena."

"Gonna be late." Grace called "Bye." She hollered

Grace exited the ancient that had held generations of her family as quick as a wink, her house was a historical piece in their little town of Mystic Falls, almost the oldest building there.

"You ok?" Elena questioned

They jumped into Grace's jet black camaro and she started it with a roar of the powerful V8 engine, she just shrugged in response.

"Something doesn't feel right." Grace admitted

Elena creased her eye brows "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Grace paused "I mean, something is going to happen today that is going to change everything." she started to drive down the road

"Spooky." Elena shivered

"Don't make fun." Grace narrowed her eyes watching the road carefully "How are you?"

"Not too bad." Elena admitted "Should be fine once I get to school." she added "Caroline is going to kill me."

"Why?" Grace creased her eye brows turning down another road

"I didn't go to summer camp, learn any of the new routines for cheerleading." Elena sighed

"Hello, I was in New York, neither did I." Grace laughed leaning back taking one hand off the wheel resting it casually on her leg

"Grace, can you put both hands on the wheel." Elena asked cautiously

"Sure." Grace sat forward placing both hands at 10 and 2 "Sorry, I forgot."

Elena shook her head "No, I'm sorry, I can't be scared of cars my whole life..." she trailed off

"No, no." Grace shook her head too "I should have remember, its just... I have a lot on my mind lately, my mom and dads anniversaries is coming up."

"Oh gosh." Elena covered her mouth "I'm so sorry, Grace."

"It's ok." Grace shrugged pulling into the parking lot parking up "This year will be the year of the party." Grace grinned her trade mark smile

"That's more like it." Elena giggled jumping out

Grace got out too grabbing her bag sliding it around her body, they both linked arms and walked into the school building giggling.

"Why hello there." A female voice came from behind them

"Bonnie!" Both of the girls exclaimed running over throwing their arms around her

"Well the lone wanders are back." Caroline's voice came from behind them "Elena, Grace."

Both girls hugged Caroline too, they all started walking down the hall talking about their Summers that had just pasted

"Summer Camp was great." Caroline's eyes fixed on Grace

"Was that a dig at me?" Grace turned to Elena "I think that was a dig at me."

"Seemed like a dig at you." Elena laughed placing items in her locker

Caroline smiled "Of course it was a dig at you, Grace, you went to New York instead of going to Summer Camp."

"I took the best opportunity." Grace replied

"Whoa." Bonnie's eye brows rose

Grace followed her line of sight into the reception office, the back of a tall, masculine boy all the girls seemed to be watching him

"I'm sensing Seattle." Bonnie scrunched her nose her eye brows pulling together "And he plays the guitar." she continued

"are you really going along with this whole psychic thing?" Elena asked laughing a little

"psychic?" Grace asked looking at her

"My grams said..." Bonnie laughed "it doesn't matter."

"I'll be right back." Elena looked disappointed as she walked into the boy bathrooms

"Did she actually just walk in there?" Caroline smirked

"Of course she did, she's a crazy person." Grace replied with a grin on her face

"Please be hot." Bonnie chanted still looking at the back of the boy

Elena stormed into the bathrooms guys looking surprised to see her in here, she caught Jeremy, her younger brother of two year using eye drops.

She grabbed his face by pinching his cheeks together with one hand and looked directly into his dilated eyes

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned." She hissed sarcastically

"No I'm not." He denied the accusations heavily

"Where is it?" She pried patting him down to his disliking "is it on you?" she questioned

"Stop it!" he hollered "chill yourself alright?"

"_chill myself_ what? Is that stoner talk?" she shook her head "dude, you are so cool." she patted him down again

"stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" he yelled

"You haven't seen crazy." Grace burst through the door "First day back, Jere, are you kidding me?"

"I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself!" Elena burst ignoring Grace's entrance "keep it up, but just know I'll be there to ruin your buzz every time."

"me too, kid, get used to it." Grace held the door open for him to leave

"I know who you are, Jeremy." Elena showered her softer side "And it's not this person, so don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy growled leaving the room

"You ok, 'Lena?" Grace asked

"Yeah, thanks for... helping." Elena hugged her friend "We'd better get out of here before some guys freaks out."

"Yeah." Grace agreed smirking

Both of the girls walked out of the toilets when Elena accidentally bumped into some, she looked up and saw the boy from the reception standing there

"Whoa." Grace whispered blushing before he'd even started speaking.

Grace quickly skipped over to Bonnie who was sitting comfortable on the side lines watching this mystery unfold

"I figure I'll let 'Lena have him." Grace grinned at Bonnie

Bonnie laughed giving Grace a noble look "What a terrific friend you are, giving up a hot guy-"

"A super hot guy, might I remind you." Grace smirked lifting one finger

"a _super hot guy_." Bonnie mimicked her friend "for another friend."

They watched as Elena stared at this new boy in absolute awe, they both giggled and joked around as Elena and the new boy kept walking the same way trying to get past each other

When Elena came over she expected nothing less than to have a load of jokes thrown in her face, from Grace at least

"Have a nice dance, 'Lena?" Grace joked a grin playing on her face

"Shut up." Elena blushed madly

"He's cute, Elena." Bonnie wiggled her eye brows

Bonnie and Grace joked around about their summers as Elena's mind was on the new boy, they walked into their History room sitting in their usual seats, Grace next to Elena, Bonnie behind them with Caroline next to her, they sat on one large table that fit two on.

"Pst." Bonnie through a piece of paper at Grace's head as Mr Tanner spoke "Hey." she whispered

"What?" Grace hissed looking over her shoulder

"Miss. Johnson, please pay attention in my lesson." Mr Tanner slammed a book on her desk making her jolt

"Whoa, sorry." Grace held her hands up rolling her eyes

"I will not hesitate to send you to the principals office, Miss. Johnson." Mr Tanner warned "I didn't last year and I wont this year either."

"I said, I was sorry I interrupted." Grace growled "back-"

"Sorry, it was my bad." Bonnie accepted the blame

"Please keep it down." Mr Tanner warned "So our home state of Virginia joined the..." he trailed off talking about the state history

"Jeez." Grace slammed her head on the table

"promise yourself you wouldn't get into anymore trouble this year?" Elena asked in a hushed voice

"Don't I always." Grace replied "He's just out to get me, I swear."

"I know." Elena nodded "Wanna meet at the Grill tonight, we'll invite Bon and Care, too."

"Sure, what you doing after school?" Grace asked

"I'm going to visit my parents, at the cemetery." Elena replied

"Oh." Grace nodded "Alright, I'll let you do that alone."

"Thank you." Elena smiled

Soon that lesson came to and end and Bonnie collided with both Elena and Grace squealing with happiness and jumping with jog

"That new hottie was totally checking you out." Bonnie almost screamed

"I'm guessing Elena." Grace smirked

"Yep." Bonnie popped the 'p'

"Really?" Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Thats... that's flattering."

"It'll be good to get back on the market." Caroline walked over "especially after yours and Matt's rough break-up."

"Thanks for bringing that up, Care." Elena shook her head

"Oh." Caroline covered her mouth "Sorry."

"No problem." Elena nodded

"Change of subject." Grace announced walking down the hall with the three girls "Me and 'Lena are meeting at the grill tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure, we'll meet you there." Bonnie smiled

"Sweet." Grace whooped "just like old times."

"Yeah before you ran away to New York for the summer and Elena's parents-" Caroline cut herself off "Elena, I'm so-"

"Care, stop yourself now." Grace held her hand up

Elena stared blankly into her locker and Grace chewed nervously on her bottom lip unsure of what to say. Bonnie quickly dragged Caroline away knowing Grace could speak to Elena alone much better.

"She doesn't think, 'Lena." Grace stated after a long pause "She just says things and doesn't realize it will hurt anyone."

"I know." Elena nodded "I know." she repeated in a whisper

"Hey, lets think good thoughts." Grace jumped a little "So that new hottie must like you."

"You really think so, I mean he's so cute." Elena laughed

"There is no doubt, 'Lena." Grace giggled "What have you got now?"

"Math." Elena replied

"Me too." Grace laughed "What a coincidence."

"It's a total mystery how we always get into the same class'." Elena smirked "Do you cheat of my papers?"

"If I say yes, will you tell anyone?" Grace joked

"Hey, Elena." Tyler appeared in front of them "Hey, Grace." he smiled "How was your summers?"

"great, thanks for asking Ty." Grace replied "I guess you were talking to Elena."

"On Matt's behalf?" Elena looked at Tyler

"nope, I like you too, Grace, and Elena, I do really want to know how you are." He informed her

"How sweet." Grace smiled

"I doing good thanks, Tyler." Elena smiled gently

Soon school was finished Grace dropped Elena off down the Mystic Falls cemetery before driving back to her house.

Unlocking the door she saw her Gran in the kitchen cooking up a storm, she giggled and walked in placing her bag on the table

"Smells good." Grace complimented

"Thanks, honey, I know this sounds very... _harsh_ as you kids like to put it now days, but it isn't for you." Gran informed her

Grace laughed "I'm going to the Grill anyway." she smirked "Who is it for?"

"I have the founding families coming over to dinner." Her Gran informed her kindly "It's going to be a nice quite dinner."

"Founding Families?" Grace questioned picking up a grape from the fruit bowl eating it

"You know Forbes family, Fell Family, Gilbert Family, Johnson Family, Lockwood Family and the Salvatore Family." Her Gran informed her passing her a book "you should really read up on your History of this town, honey."

"Yeah." Grace nodded absentmindedly flicking through the old book "So the Founding Families founded Mystic Falls."

"Oh yes, dear, all the way back in 1860." Heidi Johnson sighed happily

"You really love History don't you, Gran." Grace smiled

"You'll find a lot of Folk Lore about this town if you dig deep enough, sweetie." She replied "A lot of interesting bits of information."

"Like what?" Grace asked

"Read." Gran patted the book in Grace's hands "Read and find out for yourself."

"Alright." Grace nodded "Smells good anyway."

"I have to impress the Mayor of the town."

"Why?" Grace smirked

Gran sighed "I can't really tell you, dear, not until you're much older anyway."

Grace creased her eye brows "If you're sure."

"I'm positive, you don't need to be dragged into all this, not at so young like I was." Gran reminisced holding a piece of jewellery from around her neck "I wish I hadn't known."

"Known what?" Grace asked clutching the book

"Just read." Her Gran shooed her "But make sure you tell no one about this book, especially not the founding families."

Grace sat down in front of the roaring fire place opening the old book reading the first page, nothing interesting just a load of crap about this crazy guy named Jonathan Gilbert. This book was a Journal by one of the Original Founders of Mystic Falls, one of Grace's ancestors named Thomas Johnson.

As Grace read further into the book she read that Mystic Falls was once plagued by Vampires and how Jonathon Gilbert came up with a device to rid the town.

Grace shook her head gently as she read on, Thomas and Jonathon were very close with each other and they told each other their deepest secrets.

"Gran, this book is weird." Grace called getting up seeing her Gran laying the table for dinner

Her Gran mused nodding her head "All folk lore."

"Why do I have a feeling you're keeping something from me?" Grace cocked an eye brow

"Aren't you going out?" Her Gran asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Grace asked

"Gran's know these things." Her chuckled placing the final fork down "No silver tonight."

"Why?" Grace asked sitting down gently on one of the seats "Are you eating with Vampires? Werewolves? Witches?" She joked

Her Gran shooed her from the room, a quick change into a pair of jeans and Grace was heading out the door again to bump into someone

"Sorry." He looked at her eyeing her surprised, his bright blue orbs focusing on every detail of her body "No problem." Grace replied tucking a piece of hair behind her ear tilting her head to the side

"Damon Salvatore." Her Gran's voice came from behind her, but it wasn't happy

Grace looked surprised "Erm... I'll just go." she jerked her thumb indicating where she was going before she jogged to her car jumping in and driving away

"Well if it isn't my favourite telepath." Damon grinned gently "Haven't seen you in... oh 50 years or so." he mused on the past "You haven't aged a day... well actually-"

"well, you haven't." Heidi shook her head clenching her jaw

"I though you telepaths could turn off aging." Damon rubbed his jaw in a thinking manor "Oh, but if you don't age you can't have babies, right? Can't start a family..."

"I'd prefer to have my family than be younger forever." Heidi replied narrowed eyes

"I assume you have Vervain stashed around you house, have been feeding it to Grace?" Damon asked "you're wearing some..."

"How do you know her name?" Heidi was shocked

"That's the best thing about new paper articles, they want every angle." Damon held up a new paper with Grace's parents on the front "Their distort daughter Grace Johnson... Who, if I do say so myself, looks a lot like-"

"No." Heidi shook her head "Is that why you are here is Mystic Falls, again."

"Just thought I'd come back and check on old friends." He smiled at her "Checking on the family, check on my brother."

"I doubt Stefan wants you here." Heidi replied "you have _no_ friends so don't ever try and lie to me."

"it would be so much easier to compel you." Damon rolled his eyes "you talk a lot less."

"Bye, Damon." She tried to close the door

Damon appeared in the hall way, she gasped and remembered the last time he was in Mystic Falls all those years ago she'd invited him into the house

"Is she telepathic too?" Damon asked

"Yes, but she is trying to deny it, blocking the power." Heidi admitted

"Well we'll have to change that wont we." Damon purred

"You do anything to hurt my Grace and I will personally stake you, in your sleep." she added

"I'm so scared." Damon rolled his eyes "Try and get to me without breaking your hip." he teased

Grace pulled into Mystic Grills parking lot, it was full tonight, all the kids from school must be here partying and having a good time.

There was only one thing on Grace's mind, she couldn't seem to take her mind off that Damon guy, who was he? How did he know her Gran?

Locking her car and walking into the Grill, she took a seat next to Caroline who was filling Grace in about the new guy.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his Uncle up in the old Salvatore boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, Military Family so they moved around a lot, he's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline smiled knowingly

"You got all that in one day." Grace cocked an eye brow

"Please, I got that between third and fourth period." Caroline smirked "we're planning a June wedding."

"What you talking about?" Bonnie sat down next to them

"Just Caroline being her usual stalker self." Grace shrugged "No biggie."

Rolling her eyes Caroline went and joined Tyler playing pool, Grace groaned as her head started to ache badly

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worried

"Nothing, just my head hurts." She complained "Does this everyday for about an hour."

"That's weird." Bonnie tilted her head

"Yeah, I know." Grace rubbed her temples "Damn, it really hurts tonight."

"You want me to drive you home?" Bonnie offered

"Naw, I'll just suck it up." Grace took a deep breath sipping her drink

"What do you mean _it hurts_?" Bonnie asked

"well... it's kind of like my brain is trying to take in a lot of information at once and can't handle it, you know it's weird, it seems to be more painful when I'm around a big crowd of people." Grace creased her eye brows

"You know that is weird." Bonnie laughed nodding "Maybe you should see a Doctor."

"I'll look into it." Grace smirked

Suddenly Matt Donovan, Elena's ex boyfriend came over and sat with them, Grace exchanged a look with Bonnie

"Hey." Matt smiled

"Hey, Matt." Grace greeted kindly "How are you?"

"Ok." Matt nodded "How is Elena?"

"She's putting on a brave face." Bonnie replied

"Has... erm... has she said anything about me." He looked towards Grace like a puppy dog

"Oh no." Grace shook her head "I'm not getting between you two, not again."

"Matt, if you want to know how she is pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie looked at him

"I feel weird calling her." Matt admitted "She's the one the broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie replied

Grace's eye brows lifted when Elena walked in standing next to Stefan, exchanging another looked with Bonnie then both smirked and slapped each others hands under the table. Matt looked more distort than ever when he saw the two walk in.

The whole Grill had almost gone silent if it wasn't for the blasting music in the back ground, everyone was looking at them, everyone was thinking of them. "Ah, my God damn head." Grace complained again

"_Damn, they make the cutest couple._" Bonnie's voice appeared

"What?" Grace looked at her shocked

Bonnie's face paled "I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Grace rubbed her head slightly

"_is she trying to hurt me even more?_" Matt's voice appeared

"She isn't trying to hurt you, Matt." Grace informed him

Matt and Bonnie looked at each other surprised before Matt got up and walked over to Elena and Stefan

"Are you feeling ok, Grace?" Bonnie asked concerned

"fine, it's just my head." She replied

When Elena and Stefan came and joined the two girls at the table, Caroline was sure to follow quickly, grabbing a chair placing it near the table

"so you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned

"and I moved when I was still young." Stefan informed the girls

"Parents." Bonnie asked

"they passed away." Stefan replied mournfully

"Just like Grace and Elena!" Caroline exclaimed before shaking her head side to side

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded

"You and Grace lost your parents?" Stefan looked towards the two brunettes

"Yeah." Elena nodded "I guess it's kind of what brought us closer." Elena nudged her best friend

"we all long for a girl-bromance like Grace and Elena." Caroline smirked

"you're only jealous." Grace sneered jokingly

"Any siblings?" Elena continued ignoring the blonde and the brunettes banter

Grace thought back to Damon, his last name was Salvatore too, was he related to Stefan? But before she could voice her thoughts Stefan replied

"None that I talk to." He answered

"So, anyway, Stefan there is the huge party tomorrow." Caroline informed him

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie shrugged

"Will you be there?" Stefan looked at Elena

"Of course she will." Grace answered for her friend

Elena giggled slightly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, Grace smiled at her friend before looking up to see Stefan watching Elena too.

Soon everyone returned to their rightful homes, preparing for school the next day, showering, getting clothes out, etc.

The next morning with Stefan getting ready in his large, cluttered room, filled with everything he had kept with him through his long life, suddenly when he heard footsteps walking up his stairs, stomping loudly, angrily.

"You promise." Zach walked in the room handing him a newspaper

_BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL_ Read the head line with two peoples pictures, Stefan had never seen these people before in his life

He shook his head "This was an animal attack." Stefan informed him

"Don't give me that." Zach looked so disappointed "I know the game you tare them up enough they always suspect an animal attack." Zach turned more angry now "you said you had it under control."

"And I do." Stefan replied simply

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now its been quite for years, but there are people that still remember." Zach sounded worried "and you being here is just going to stir things up."

"That's not my intention." Stefan replied

"Then what is?" Zach snapped "Why did you come back? Why after all this time? Why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan's voice held authority

"I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore." Zach told the truth

"Then where do I belong?" Stefan sounded hurt

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." Zach left the room leaving that statement lingering in the air

Stefan sighed heavily and grabbed his journal from his cabinet, there was a few in there but he knew what one he wanted

Looking at the picture he felt hatred, love, lust, loneliness, acceptance, betrayal, guilt, all these human emotions rolled into one ball aching to burst just by looking at that one name and date. Katherine 1864.

The most eventful lesson that day was History, Grace was doodling whilst Elena spoke gently to her about the party tonight

"The Battle of Willow Creak." Mr Tanner started "took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle?" He questioned looking around the room stopping on Elena and Grace "Miss. Johnson, as a Founding Family Member they should have filled you in on this knowledge."

"Erm." Grace's head whipped up "American History isn't my strong point." She thickened her British accent even deep so she had a Cockney accent

"Well you better brush up." Mr Tanner poorly pulled off a British accent "Fine, Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie looked up surprised "A lot?" She tilted her head "I'm not sure like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss. Bennett, just as you friend Grace." He glanced at her

"Did he just call me dumb?" Bonnie looked around appalled

Mr. Tanner looked around the room again this time stopping on Matt "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome you imbedded Jock stereotype?"

"That's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt nodded

Everyone laughed and Mr. Tanner rolled his eyes glancing around the room again, looking for another victim

"Elena." he stopped at her "Would you like to enlighten your British friend here on the History of our small town?" He asked

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know." Elena admitted honestly

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with Summer break." He growled in response

"There were three hundred and thirty-six casualties." Stefan's voice called out saving everyone from torture "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct." Mr. Tanner replied "Mr...?"

"Salvatore." Stefan replied

"Salvatore, Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner questioned

he paused "Distant."Stefan replied

"Well very good." Mr Tanner approved "except there were no civilian causalities in this battle."

"actually there was." Stefan replied "There were twenty-seven, confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons." Stefan added "it was a night of great loss." he looked down

"_I should know, I was there._" Stefan voice appeared in Grace's head

She creased her eye brows and looked back at him shocked, Stefan's eyes widened as he knew that she had heard him

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Grace

"The Founders Archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like you brush up on your facts." Stefan finished

As they all left class Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had left together and Grace had promised to catch up placing things in her locker

"Grace." Stefan's voice was next to her

"Stefan." Grace jumped slightly slamming her locker shut "Erm... hi."

"Hi, listen today when you looked at me funny..." Stefan was looking for the right words "are you feeling ok?"

"peachy." Grace replied with a sugar sweet smile "I mean, I get these head aches but they are nothing to worry about..."

"Head aches?" Stefan asked

"It's nothing to worry about, just head aches, my life isn't that exciting." Grace admitted looking down at her shoes "So, what do you think of Elena?" she changed the subject

"_She's very beautiful._" Stefan attempted to catch her out

"Aww that's sweet." Grace giggled covering her mouth, before her eye widened "Wait, you didn't say that aloud did you?"

Stefan cocked an eye brow at her as she swiftly walked away from him out to her car, she fumbled to start it taking deep breaths in and out, in and out, to calm herself.

As she arrived home she saw her Gran reading her book by the fire, smiling gently to herself she walked up the stairs into her room

After hours of getting her make-up and hair done she was trying to deiced what to wear tonight, her phone started to ring she hit answer and held it to her ear whilst holding a dress out in front of her looking into the full length mirror.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Elena asked casually

"Course." Grace put the dress back reaching for a shirt "What's up?" she threw the shirt on the bed liking it

"It's about Stefan." Elena pulled on her jeans for tonight's party "What do you think of him?"

"erm... he's... great." Grace tried to sound supportive "Perfect for you, in fact."

"Really?" Elena giggled straightening the last of her hair "You really think so?"

"Sure." Grace pulled on a pair of tights with a light denim skirt "You excited for the part tonight?"

"Totally, Stefan is gonna be there." Elena shrieked "But I'm gonna have to keep an eye on Jere." she lowered her voice "He's gonna be there too and so is Vicki."

"Vicki Donovan." Grace smirked "Matt's sister?" she pulled on her black lace up 5 inch pumps

"Yeah I'm not in the best books with the Donovan's at the moment, so don't pick any fights." Elena warned

"Oh, seriously, 'Lena, who do you think I am?" Grace joked pulled a navy blue shirt over her head with a copper coloured sequin pattern around the low cut neck "I do not pick fights, they pick me."

"Sure." Elena laughed

"You grabbing a ride with Bonnie?" Grace asked casually smiling at herself in the mirror

"Nope, I'm grabbing a ride with Care, are you going with Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Yep." Grace replied grabbing her purse looking out the front of the house to see Bonnie's car pull up "Speak of the Devil, I've got to go."

"See ya at the party." Elena called

Both of the girls hung up, skipping down the stairs to see Heidi asleep by the fire Grace giggled and kissed her Gran on the forehead before leaving quickly shutting the door

"Damn,Girl." Bonnie looked at her as she sat in the car "Trying to impress someone?"

"Nope, just being my natural gorgeous self." Grace winked applying her lip gloss

"I _love_ your shoes." Bonnie tried to keep her eyes on the road but was drawn to the pumps

"Thanks." Grace giggled "They're new."

"Thought so." Bonnie replied

They sang along to the radio on their way to the party getting in that part mood, as they pulled up a song was just finishing and they were blaring out the lyrics

"_I'm sexy and I know it._" Both teens sang together

Laughing as they walked into the party everyone was kissing their cheeks and hugging them, finally they made their way over to Elena and Caroline

"Hey!" Grace announced hugging and kissing both girls "Don't you two look beautiful."

"Says you." Elena laughed

Caroline started to leave the other three girls to leave to talk to everyone, Grace, Bonnie and Elena got into a conversation about Stefan, again.

"Oh, c'mon, Elena he has that Romance Novel look." Bonnie purred

Grace tried to ignoring the giggling girls, not that they were annoying her just that the conversation was getting old.

Glancing around the party she saw Caroline run up to Stefan being bouncy and bubbly like always, Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head. Caroline was being harsh.

"Have you seen him yet, Grace?" Bonnie asked "You seem to be on lookout."

"No, I haven't seen him." Grace lied "you tell me you're the psychic one." She teased

Bonnie gasped and then laughed "Right, I forgot, just give me a second Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes

"Wait." Grace held her finger up "you need a crystal ball." she looked around her

"you two are so weird." Elena complained with a laugh following her statement

"Here." Grace picked up an empty beer bottle

Bonnie went to take it from Grace when both their hands meet, Grace's eyes dilated and Bonnie went completely still, both gasped as they were pulled back into reality

"What happened?" Elena asked from the sidelines

"That was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow." Bonnie looked directly at Grace

"What?" The small brunette asked worried

"A crow, fog, there was a man." Bonnie thought back "I'm drunk, it's the drinking, theres nothing psychic about it." She clarified

"I'm going to go get a refill." Grace informed both teens

"Me too." Bonnie replied

Grace quickly walked away and Bonnie followed Elena called out for them but they just kept on walking keeping their heads down

"What did you see?" Bonnie quickly caught up with Grace

"I saw what you saw, but with perfect clarity." Grace replied "Like I was watching a movie or something... It's nothing we're drunk."

"So drunk." Bonnie laughed nervously

Turning back around Elena saw Stefan standing there looking more perfect than ever, with a kind smile on his face.

"Hi." He greeted her simply

Elena let out a breath where he had scared her with his silent and quick approach, Stefan looked down at his feet then back up into her eyes

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked nervously

The brunette nodded and scrunched her pretty face "Yeah." her words were almost silent

"You're upset about something." He noted as her facial expression changed

"No, it's just... uh... It's just Bonnie and Grace... something just-" She cut herself off smiling "you know what? Never mind, you're here." she stated the obvious

"I am here." He stated with a smile play on his lips

Stefan and Elena walked through the woods heading towards the bridge just talking casually about school and life

"You know you're sort of the talk of the town." She announced

"Am I?" Stefan raised his eye brows suspiciously

"Oh yeah, mysterious new guy." Elena joked

Stefan chuckled "well you have the mysterious thing going too." he informed her "drenched in the sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked her smile fading

"Well we did meet in a graveyard." He joked

"right." Elena laughed "Well, no, technically we met in the mens room." she corrected him "you don't want to know it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"well I've never really be good at... chit-chat." Stefan replied

Elena paused "Last spring, my parents car drove off of a bridge into a lake, and I was in the backseat and I survived but they didn't." she bit her bottom lip nervously "So that's my story."

Stefan was the first to stop walking, then Elena stopped two, she was two passes in front of him now leaving a gap between them. They both stared at each other for a long five seconds before one of them have the nerve to speak.

"you wont be sad forever, Elena." He promised her

She smiled gently nodding and Stefan smiled in return, you know things were really looking up for Elena.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked Vicki hurt

"That's what I know." Vicki replied before walking away

Grace stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to him patting his shoulder he shrugged her off

"Just leave me alone."

"Jeremy, you don't want to get involved with someone like her." Grace informed him protectively like he was her little brother "You have such a bright future ahead of you."

"And what? She doesn't?" Jeremy turned abruptly

"Properly not, you've seen some of the people she hangs with... hell." Grace shook her head

"I know you like to think you're friends with me, Grace, but you're not, Elena is the only reason I talk to you and thats it."

"Keep talking, Jere, I know it's only the alcohol talking." Grace replied bluntly narrowing her eyes

"I like Grace she seems like a good friend." Stefan announced after they'd been standing there a while

"Best friend in the world." Elena confirmed

"Matt can't seem to take his eyes off us." Stefan informed Elena not even looking his way

"Matt's a friend since childhood, that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena started

"And?" Stefan edged her on further

"And then my parents die." Elena finished "any everything changes." she looked down at her feet guilty before continuing "Anyway, Matt and I together we just... I don't know it wasn't erm... it wasn't..." Elena couldn't seem to find the words

"Passionate." Stefan found the words

Elena looked straight at him "No, no it wasn't passionate."

They stared at each other for another long second when suddenly Stefan felt his fangs trying to break through his gum and the veins under his eyes approaching

"Hey... erm... are you ok? It's just your eyes." Elena tried to get a good look at them  
>"Oh erm." Stefan rubbed his eyes "Yeah, it's nothing." he took her cup "are you thirsty, I'm gonna get us a drink." he walked away quickly<p>

After a while Stefan didn't return so Elena went back towards the party looking for him, or Grace so she could moan about it. Standing there looking obliviously into the crowd of party goers she sighed

"Looking for someone?" Matt walked over to her

"Hey." Elena breathed

"When you broke up with me you said it was because you need time alone." Matt brought up the past "you don't look so alone to me."

"Matt." She shook her head "you don't understand."

"It's ok, Elena, you do what you have to do." Matt told her "I just want to let you know, I still believe in us and I'm not giving up on that." On that note, he walked away from her

"Matt." She called but he continued to walk

Stefan came over to talk to Elena and they were talking about Caroline for a short time until Jeremy stumbled past them with Grace following

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked Grace

"He's being a... ugh." Grace stressed following him "You know when I came to this party, Jere, I didn't know I'd be baby-sitting a five year old!" she yelled

"Then go away!" Jeremy yelled before tripping

Grace screamed as she saw Vicki on the floor, Elena gasped and ran to Jeremy who was now crying, Vicki didn't look good

"What is that on her neck?" Grace asked her voice shacking

"Is she alive?" Elena asked

Jeremy's hand shook as he was about to check for Vicki's pulse suddenly she gasped returning to life, eyes wide and scared

"Someone help!" Elena hollered

Fumbling around Jeremy carried Vicki back to the main part of the party the three teens soon to be joined by Tyler Lockwood Vicki's current boyfriend and Matt her brother

"What happened?" Matt asked as Jeremy lay Vicki down on a table "Call an ambulance!"

"Back up!" Tyler ordered and most people did

Stefan could feel the blood pouring from her open wound, he took note of it, bite marks, his mouth fell open as he ran from the party going to the boarding house to see Zach sitting at his desk

"What's going on?" Zach asked casually

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't by me." He clarified

Quickly running upstairs to his room slamming the door shut behind him all he could see was the bite marks on the girls neck

He jumped slightly when a crow flew in his open balcony doors he watched it as it landed on one of the beams on his ceiling

Turning back around he was shocked to see him standing there on the other side of the doorway smirking like always

"Damon." He announced

"Hello, Brother." Damon purred

As Damon walked in the room the crow removed itself perching on the balcony as Stefan and Damon stared each other down

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." He wiggled his eye brows

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked bluntly

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon joked "your hair's different, I like it."

"it's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replied

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the 90s." Damon smirked "That horrible grunge look, did not suit you." he walked around the room "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan made the question more clear

"I missed my little brother." Damon replied like it was so simple

"you hate small towns it' boring there is nothing for you to do." Stefan announced

"I've kept myself busy." Damon smirked

Stefan nodded "you know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy."

"That could be a problem... for you." Damon lowered his voice

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked again

"I could ask you the same question, however, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word, Elena." Damon looked at his younger brother

Grace and Elena sat there watching Vicki be moved into the back of an ambulance and a distort Matt following her in here before it left sirens blaring

"Hey, we're gonna go get some coffee and wait for news." Bonnie informed them

"I'm gonna take Jeremy home." Elena replied

"I'll come with you, Bon." Grace looked at Bonnie

"Grace, there is no way I'm psychic." Bonnie announced "But whatever we saw, or think we saw I have this feeling."

"Bonnie, what?" Grace looked at her

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie replied with a scared look on her face

"She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon paced the room slowly "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world, does it make you feel alive." He mocked him

"She's not Katherine." Stefan clarified

"Well lets hope not, we all know how that ended." Damon looked at him "All four of us, You, me, Katherine and Fayth."

"because it worked out so well for you." Stefan countered

"Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel." Damon changed the subject

"I know what you're doing, Damon, it's not gonna work." Stefan rolled his eyes about to leave

Damon grabbed him turning Stefan to face him "Yeah? Don't you crave a little?" Damon smacked him

"Stop." Stefan warned

"Let's do it, together." Damon hit him again "I saw a couple of girls out there." smack "or lets, lets just cut to the chase, lets go straight for Grace and Elena!" Smack

Stefan suddenly shoved him back "Stop it!" He exclaimed

"Imagine what their blood taste like! I can." Damon purred watching his brother turn

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled his eyes turning a deep crimson, black veins forming around them and his fangs clicking down

Launching himself at his older brother they both were thrown through a closed window landing hard on the concrete ground, but only Stefan was laying there as he pulled himself up groaning as he did so.

"I was impressed." Damon announced standing near a bush "I give it a six, miss on style, but I was pleasantly surprised." He joked "very good with the face." he made a goofy growling noise "it was good." he chuckled

"you know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But where ever you go people die." Stefan walked over to him taking his time

"That's a given." Damon shrugged

"not here, I wont allow it." Stefan showed his authority

"I'll take that as an invitation." Damon wiggled his eye brows smirking

Stefan sighed "Damon, please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest." He sounded tired

"I promise you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." The older Salvatore shrugged

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan warned

"Elena isn't the one that I want." Damon smirked "I want the cute Telepath, I mean I've already been invited into her house..."

"you what?" Stefan's brown orbs widened

"Oh yeah, Grace's grandmother and I go way back." Damon laughed "Oh by the way, where's your ring?" Damon questioned

Stefan creased his eye brows when suddenly he looked down to see that his ring wasn't on his finger, missing.

"Oh suns coming up in a couple of hours and _poof_ ashes to ashes." Damon faked worried before he laughed "Relax." he walked over to his younger brother "I got you right here." Damon held Stefan's ring out for him to take

As soon as Stefan took the ring and let his guard down putting it back on Damon grabbed him by his neck his whole face darkening into this demonic state like Stefan's was before and threw Stefan across the yard making him land on the floor standing next to him in seconds

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." Damon warned his younger, weaker brother "you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people, I wouldn't try it again." He threatened before he smirked listening to a door open "I think we woke Zach up." he joked walking away "Sorry, Zach." he called whistling an up-beat tune

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline whom sat their looking a mess

"Nope." Caroline moaned

"Keep drinking, I've got to get you home, I've got to get Grace home and I've got to get _me_ home." Bonnie joked

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline looked at Grace suddenly "I mean, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie whispered to Grace

"I'm inappropriate,e I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right thing." Caroline bitched "She doesn't even try and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything and _I_ try so hard and I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Grace shook her head

"Yeah it is."

"Don't except me to sit here and bitch about my best friend, it isn't going to happen." Grace crossed her arms

"She got picked for head cheerleader, she got picked by Matt, she got pick with the sympathy vote, she gets picked by Stefan, she even got you!" Caroline exclaimed

"Care." Grace shook her head "Maybe if you didn't have crazy out bursts and acted so obnoxious all the time people would pick you." Grace walked out bumping into someone

"You seem to be making a habit of this." A familiar voice chuckled

"Oh." Grace sized her fringe "Jeez, sorry."

"it's alright." Damon nodded at her "Do you want a Coffee?" he asked

"Actually I was just heading home." she looked down

"Do you want a lift?" Damon offered

"It's ok, I'm here with her." Bonnie walked out "Care said she'd get her mom to pick her up we're free to leave."

"Nice seeing you again, Grace." Damon purred kissing her hand

"You too." Grace blushed

Elena sat there writing in her diary whilst sitting on her window seat, thinking about everything that had happened today when she saw Stefan outside

Both teens rushed for the door, she opened it and stared at him and he looked at her apologetically looking straight into her big chocolate brown eyes

"I'm sorry it's late but I needed to know that you were ok?" Stefan looked at her

"you know, for months that's all anyones ever wondered about me." Elena shrugged "If I'll be ok."

"and what do you tell them?" Stefan asked

Elena paused thinking about it "That I'll be fine." She shrugged

"Do you ever really mean it?" Stefan asked

"Ask me tomorrow." Elena replied "When we're in the house we can talk." Elena moved to the side as if to let him past "would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Stefan walked into the house


	2. The Night of the Comet

Twisted Love

Season one

The Night of the Comet

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, except for Grace, her family and her home :)**

"Grace." Heidi called "can I speak to you before you leave?"

"Erm." Grace looked at the time on her phone before sighing "Sure." she nodded

"I heard from Sheila that Bonnie said you're getting head aches." Heidi looked at her

"Yeah, but it's nothing." Grace shrugged "I mean it's just head aches."

"Have you been hearing... voices?" Heidi asked coyly

"Would I sound crazy if I said yes?" Grace laughed

"Honey, you're a telepath." Heidi gushed "Just like me!"

"Whoa, ok hold up a sec." Grace laughed "I am not Sookie Stackhouse, I do not read peoples minds."

"I don't know who Snookie is." Heidi shook her head cluelessly

"Sookie, Gran." Grace laughed correcting the older woman "she's a telepath too." she shook her head "never mind, and besides It's only sometimes anyway." she shrugged

"You have to concentrate, the more you practice the more easy it will be for you." Heidi smiled "it used to be real easy for me."

"Have you been drinking?" Grace asked with seriousness filling her voice

"of course not." Heidi gave her a questionable look "Honey, you have to believe me, I was a telepath and you are too."

"you know, I'm gonna be late I have to go." Grace quickly left

Strutting into school Grace spotted Elena talking with Bonnie and Caroline, she quickly skipped over standing next to them

"What's going on?" Grace asked

"Like you, I'm in a great mood." Elena grinned at her best friend

"Meet too, I met this guy last night." Caroline gushed "Totally hottie."

Grace cocked an eye brow "Did you speak to him?"

"No, I was too drunk." Caroline pouted "Bonnie, come with my to my locker." she begged

The olive toned girl rolled her dark brown orbs "Fine."

Both Caroline and Bonnie left the two brunettes who were silent before Grace gave Elena a look and she laughed

"I got your text." Grace wiggled her eye brows "So you and Stefan, huh?"

"We talked for hours." Elena replied a grin spreading across her perfect features

"Only talked." Grace purred

"Yes, we only talked." Elena smirked rolling her eyes "We've got history first." She sighed

"Don't let that ruining your good mood." Grace jumped on the spot "Let's keep the positivity, I liked it!"

Elena smirked "So Bonnie tells me you ran into some mysterious guy outside the coffee shop last night." she looked towards her as they walked down the crowded hall way "who is it?"

"Well, his name is Damon." Grace stopped on his last name, maybe Stefan wasn't telling Elena for a reason "my Gran knows him, I keep _bumping _into him."

"Bumping as in?" Elena looked at her confused

"Actually slamming right into him." Grace slapped her forehead "I must look like such a joke to him."

"No, I bet it's cute, endearing almost." Elena bumped her best friend slightly "I bet he goes out of his way to make you bump into him."

Grace blushed a little "no, I don't think... well... no." she shook her head, her long chocolate brown hair falling over her bony shoulder

Walking casually into their history lesson they took their usual seats in front of Caroline and Bonnie in the second row. As the lesson dragged on Grace noticed Stefan and Elena making goggly eyes at each other, unfortunately so did Mr. Tanner

"Now the comet will be it's brightest after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner walked towards Grace's and Elena's desk "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert." he interrupted their eye contact.

Silently Elena shook her head and Grace giggled at the girl, Mr. Tanner continued to lecture and Elena tried to catch quick glance of Stefan.

As soon as the bell rang to end the lesson Elena and Stefan quickly exited the room, so Grace decided to give them their time, so she joined up with Bonnie and Caroline

"I'm confused, are you psychic or clairvoyant." Caroline asked after Bonnie had finished speaking about her latest escapade with her Grandmother

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool salem witch chicks or something." Bonnie shrugged "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liqueur so I tuned out." She rolled her big brow eyes "crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline almost moaned

"I didn't see him." Bonnie laughed "Did you Grace?"

"Huh?" Grace looked up "Oh no, I uh didn't see anything."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, I was drunk." Caroline shrugged

Looked off the to the side lines Grace saw Jeremy walking outside towards Tyler, she sighed and ran out the door as fast as her vans could take her

"Jeremy." Grace called

"Not now." Jeremy hissed stalking over to him "Hey, Tyler." He called reaching him, Grace close behind "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just uh, wondering how Vicki was doing since you two are so close, is she ok?" "She's fine." Tyler replied simply "Now get out of here."

"How bad is she?" Tyler questioned "Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? I mean, was she happy to see you? What room was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened

"That's really not necessary." Grace tried to pull Jeremy back "Give it a rest, Jere."

"yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it?" Jeremy squared up to him "cause I vote for right here and right now." He shoved him

"Jere!" Grace grabbed him stepping between the two "It's your final warning

"Just walk away, Gilbert." Tyler warned

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Grace attempted to push him

"No this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy pushed in front of Grace getting in Tyler's grill "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, if you hurt her one more time, I will kill you." He threatened

"That's enough." Grace pulled him away

"Damn." Tyler turned to the girls "That was like a death threat, did you hear that?" he asked them

Grace's nails teared into Jeremy's skin as he quickly yanked his arm back from her grip, she turned to him glaring him down

"What the hell were you thinking?" Grace asked "That you can just go up to him, a boy two years older than you, and fight him!" Grace asked

"I'm getting real sick of everyone around her treating me like a kid!" Jeremy yelled at her "you must of all, Grace, just get out of my life!" he walked away

Grace toughened herself up and kept on walking when she saw Matt and Elena, they waved her over and she trotted over to them smiling

"We're just talking about Vicki." Elena informed her

"Funny, I just split up a fight about Vicki." Grace replied

"What?" Matt asked

"Tyler and Jeremy." Grace rolled her eyes "they really hate each other."

"Jeremy." Elena growled leaving quickly "I'll have to speak to him later."

"So how is Vicki?" Grace asked casually

"Their keeping her in over night to make sure there is no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt smiled slightly

"That's good news." Elena smiled "Have you got in touch with you mom?"

"Called and left a Message, but she's at Virginia Beach with her new boyfriend, so..." Matt shrugged "we'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home."

"you should just be lucky that she's ok." Grace smiled at him

"I know, and now theres talk of some missing campers..." he trailed off

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Grace asked curiously

"She said it was a vampire." Matt replied

Grace laughed "That's a good one, Matt."

"I'm not joking, she woke up last night, mutters Vampire, then passes out." Matt told her

"Ok that's weird." Elena laughed

"I think she was drunk." Matt shrugged "So what's with you and the new guy." he referred to Stefan

Grace and Elena turned to see Stefan sitting on a picnic table all on his own, looking out into the crowd of people

"Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Elena looked at her feet

"you know what? I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital, I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up." Matt made an excuse to leave "get the real story about last night."

"ok." Elena basically whispered

Matt turned and left without even saying goodbye, Grace bit her bottom lip waiting for Elena to speak and when she didn't Grace did

"Well that was painful to watch." Grace started

"Grace, just... not now please." Elena looked at her

"Sorry." Grace whispered like a puppy dog

Elena felt guilty "I know you're just trying to make me laugh, but hurting Matt like that..." she sighed "God, I feel terrible."

"Don't." Grace shook her head "it isn't you're fault you like the new smokin' hottie and he likes you too." she turned to see Stefan gone

"Where did he go?" Elena suddenly asked

"He was just there." Grace replied

As soon as school finished both teens went to the grill to get some coffee and talk about randoms things, the girls were soon joined by Caroline and Bonnie

"Well I talked to Grams and she told me the comet was a sign of impending doom." Bonnie announced "the last time it past over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline rolled her eyes "so then what?" she asked Elena

"So then nothing." Elena replied

"So you and Stefan _talked_ all night?" The blonde asked not buying it "There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"nope we didn't go there." Elena shrugged

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked "I mean, Elena we are your friends, you are suppose to share the smut."

"we just talked for hours." Elena replied

"What is with the blockage?" Caroline questioned "jump his bones already"

Bonnie and Grace exchanged a look before smirking

"Is that what the kids are calling it now days?" Grace smirked to Elena

"Shut up." Caroline scolded "It's easy, Elena, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"it's that easy." Grace looked at Bonnie "You don't want to talk with them first or anything? You just run over to a guy and jump on him." Grace shrugged sarcastically

"Oh yeah, I see that everyday." Bonnie replied sarcastically

"Profound." Elena rolled her eyes

"Wanna here something crazy?" Grace asked her eyes lighting up changing the subject

"Sure, I'm all up for crazy." Bonnie nodded

"I can read peoples minds." Grace wiggled her fingers in a witchy way

"That is crazy." Caroline smirked

"Yep, I'm an everyday Sookie Stackhouse according to my Gran." Grace informed them

"What is up with Grans and their crazy stories?" Bonnie asked

"Don't get me started and it's all because you told you're Gran about my head aches." Bonnie asked

"I want to test this out." Elena finally spoke "What am I thinking?" Elena smiled "_I'm going to Stefan's house to talk to him._"

Grace concentrated on Elena's voice "You're going to Stefan's house to speak to him."

"How did you get that?" Elena's smile dropped

"That was right?" Bonnie asked seriously

"Bonnie, their playing us." Caroline rolled her eyes "This is a classic Grace and Elena trick." she rolled her eyes picking at her salad "saw right through it, guys."

"You got us." Elena laughed nervously still looking at her best friend

"I'll come with you to Stefan's I need to speak to him." Grace replied standing placing money down "later." she called grabbing her coat before leaving

Elena quickly caught up with her jumping in Grace's car they both looked at each other worried as they pulled up at the old Salvatore boarding voice

"This place is spooky." Grace voiced

"Totally." Elena replied "lets go." she got out of the car

Elena practically ran up to the door ringing the doorbell twice, Grace quickly joined her trying to plan out the conversation in her head, the other day he acted as if he knew she knew what he was thinking? What was she crazy? Was she really doing this!

"I'm not telepathic." Grace stated randomly "It's all logic, you were obviously worrying about Stefan so you obviously wanted to speak with him, it was purely coincidental that I picked up that you wanted to go see him." she tried to find logic in all this mystery "Right?"

When no one came to the door Grace hit the knocker, the door swung open slowly and Grace and Elena looked into the hallway of the boarding house. Elena walked in first, she was fearless to walking into the unknown

"Stefan?" She called

"Elena, we can't just go in there." Grace tried to reason "This isn't our house."

The taller brunette ignored her walking further in, the timid girl followed her friend closely leaving the door open for a quick escape

Hearing the doors hinges sweak she turned to see, walking towards it she jumped out of her skin when a crow came squawking through the door she turned quickly to be staring into a bright icy blue pair of orbs.

"We're sorry for barging in." Grace apologized quickly moving back

"The door was..." When Elena looked back the door was close "open." the words died off

Damon looked towards Elena and smiled at her "you must be Elena." he announced "I'm Damon." he informed her "Stefan's older brother."

"This is Damon?" Elena whispered to Grace

"I am Damon." He replied

"Grace didn't mention that she knew Stefan's brother." Elena looked towards Grace narrowing her eyes "Then again, Stefan didn't mention he had a brother."

"Stefan isn't on to brag." Damon looked towards Grace "please come in." he moved to the side "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." he lead them into the living room

"Wow." Elena stated "This is your living room."

"Living room, parlor, 70s auction." Damon joked "it's a little kitschy for my taste." he paused "you know I see why my brothers so smitten, it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon explained "nearly destroyed him." he added

"The last one?" Elena questioned

"yeah, Katherine?" Damon replied "his girlfriend?" Elena shook her head unaware "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exs talk."

"nope." Elena replied

"opps, well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon shrugged "or maybe he didn't tell because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena nodded silently "We all know how those relationships end."

"you say that like every relationship is doomed to end." Grace gave her best friend hope

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked at her "_and you're a telepath._"

"What?" Grace looked at him suddenly

He wiggled his eye brows in response before she turned around about to leave and saw Stefan standing there looking angry

"Elena, Grace, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan didn't take his dark brown eyes off Stefan

"we should have called." Grace nodded

"oh no, don't be silly, you're welcome anytime." Damon smiled "Isn't she Stefan, you know I should break open the family photo albums, or some home movies." he looked at Elena "but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, girls." Stefan was speaking to them whilst glaring evilly at Damon "it was nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should go." Grace nodded "we have to go."

"It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena looked towards the older brother

"you too, Elena." he smiled "and see you soon, Grace." he touched her shoulder gently "_real soon_."

Grace shivered madly before leaving the house quickly waiting impatiently for Elena tapping her foot on the floor as soon as Elena came out they got in Grace's car

"Great gals." Damon smiled "Grace is feisty and Elena she's got... spunk." Damon smirked "did you overwork yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." he guessed

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan replied walking towards the fireplace

"Well were you successful?" Damon asked "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right."

"how long were they here?" Stefan asked fiddling with his ring

"are you worried, Stefan?" Damon asked "scared I might rip that telepaths throat out? Or are you scared to rip out the humans throat? Isn't that why you play your game on a high school girl."

"I'm not playing a game." Stefan replied

"Sure your not." Damon rolled his eyes "we all know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He purred

"What game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked

Damon shrugged "guess you'll have to wait and see wont you?" he walked away

Elena, Grace and Jenna all stood in the kitchen making food, Elena was pouring chocolate sauce onto her sundae Grace smirked taking it pouring it in her mouth

"he's on the rebound and he has major family issues." Elena explained grabbing the sauce back

"at least its a girlfriend." Jenna explained

"you know what's the worst? Mommy issues." Grace stated licking her lips

"tell me about it!" Jenna exclaimed laughing gently "or cheating issues."

"Never had a cheater." Grace replied

"not the best." Jenna replied sarcastically chomping into an apple "I wish I was still young and could eat all this great, fattening stuff without gaining a pound." she pouted looking at the girls

"It's great." Grace grabbed some nachos

The door closed behind them Elena and Jenna looked on Grace turned in her seat to see Jeremy walked in with his hood up and quickly ran for the stairs

"Jeremy!" Jenna called running after him standing at the bottom on the stairs "Where were you?" she asked

"more stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool once too and that's cool." His voice was flat and he looked high off his ass

"oh no." Jenna growled launching her apple at Jeremy's back as he tried to walk up the stairs

"ow! Why, why did you do that?" Jeremy turned

"Listen to me quit ditching class or you're grounded, end of discussion." Jenna warned

"Parental authority, I liked it." Jeremy gave her another thumbs up "Sleep tight." he walked upstairs shutting the door to his room

It wasn't long after that fight that Grace returned home to see her Gran sitting in the kitchen nursing a hot cup of coffee

"Hey." Grace called

"Evening, dear." Her gran called

Grace stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame watching her Gran get up and wandering over to the sink washing up her mug

"I just stayed up to make sure you got in safe." Heidi smiled

"I'm fine." Grace replied kindly "Thank you."

Heidi nodded absentmindedly "What's on your mind, Grace?" she asked

"You're the telepath, you tell me." Grace teased

"I'm not a telepath anymore, I made a decision to have a family, once you give up your powers to procreate you can never get them back." She stated mournfully

"Really?" Grace asked

"I know it's scary for you now, but in a few years time this is just going to be another everyday activity for you." Her gran informed her lovingly "As soon as you accept that you're this powerful telepath things will become a lot easier."

"In what way?" Grace plonked down on one of the hard wood chairs

"Well..." Her gran turned sitting opposite her "People will never be able to lie to you again." she joked

"If I'm going to be serious about this, so are you." Grace warned like an adult

"Fine." Heidi replied "You wont get head aches, you'll be a lot safer, you'll be able to turn it on and off at your own will."

"are you deadly serious about this?" Grace asked

"I swear on my life I used to be a telepath, Grace, but then I wanted to have a child, and I did." She smiled "you're mother was the best thing to come from my life."

"So, how old are you really? If you stopped the aging?" Grace asked

"I am 117." she replied "I stopped when I'd just turned thirty, that's when my mother told me I was a telepath and Sheila helped me to stop the aging." She remember "at seventy I met your Grandfather whom had just turned twenty-two at the time, he was a baby." she cooed "twelve years later we married, the same year we had a kid, your mother, Stephaine." She smiled mournfully "thirty years later a little ten year old girl appears on my doorstep alone and scared, I take her in and seven years she turns into the beautiful young lady." she patted Grace's hand

"so was you with my mom when I was born." Grace asked smiling

Heidi fidgeted "no, honey, I wasn't."

"So we get to choose what age?" Grace asked changing the subject "just one day go alright this is it?"

"Not exactly." Heidi chuckled "you do need a witch to help you bind and unbind the spell, but that isn't too difficult from what I've heard." "Can you die?" Grace asked "I mean, whilst you're in a non-aging stage?"

"Absolutely." Heidi nodded

The next day Stefan was getting ready to go out and Zach was giving him a lecture, it felt very peculiar for this younger man to be giving the ancient vampire a lesson "What is Damon doing here?" Zach asked

"He wants to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his." Stefan replied buttoning his shirt

"well he's putting us all at risk, this girl in the hospital could talk." Zach informed him

"She wont." Stefan promised "I took care of her."

"You're sure?" Zach asked cautiously

Stefan sighed "I'm not sure, Zach." he admitted "I don't know how well it worked, I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach questioned

"I don't know, I'll deal with it." Stefan shrugged about to leave the room

"Is she worth it?" Zach called to Stefan who stopped at the door "Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

Stefan gave his nephew a look before leaving the room in silence, was the even a question? If it was it wasn't a fair one.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Vicki as was about to leave the Grill

"Fighting Robert about my schedule, you'd though getting ripped up by an animal would get me another sick day." She joked

"well are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked

"I hurt." Vicki complained

"What the Doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked

"The kid stuff." The druggie teen replied "nothing with an 'O' in it, I think they're onto me."

Jeremy laughed before grabbing a bottle of pills from his hoody pocket "Here." he placed the whole bottle in her hand

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki smiled at him almost sincerely taking two instantly

"are you gonna watch the comet later?" Jeremy asked hopeful

"I hadn't really thought about it." she admitted coyly "But I could be talked into it." she smiled "I'll meet you out there in a few."

"Hey, Vic." A pissed Tyler walked over "how you feeling?"

"Like you care." She spat walking away from him

Grace and Bonnie sat on a picnic bench talking about their grandmothers when Elena came over passing them both a candle

"No witches, no Telepaths, just normal humans." She smiled lighting her candles "At least for tonight." she winked

Elena smiled positively at the two before she and walked over to a guy who's candle wasn't lit and did it for him

"Thank you." his voice was husky

She looked up surprised into his dark hazel eyes, she hadn't seen him since the awkward moment in the Salvatore boarding house with his brother Damon and Grace when they talked about his ex, Katherine

"Hi." he smiled

"Hi." she replied walking away a little looking up into the starry night sky

"you know that comet has been traveling across the space for thousands of years." Stefan gave her some random information

They looked up as the bright white comet traveled across the deep jet black and navy blue sky through the trees, following the comet was a trail of bright emerald green and turquoise blue aftermath

"All alone." Stefan added after a second

"yeah, Bonnie sats it's a harbinger of evil." Elena joked

Stefan smirked to himself "I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path it can't escape." he argued "and once every 145 years it gets to come home." Stefan sighed again "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself."

"you seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena smirked

"well I have a lot to apologize for." Stefan countered "Yesterday it wasn't about you, or Grace for that matter." he looked back at the small telepath

"you didn't tell me that you had a brother." Elena looked at him

"We're not close... it's uh... it's complicated." Stefan chose his words carefully

"Always." Elena nodded "he told me and Grace about your ex... Katherine."

"What did he say?" Stefan asked

"That she broke your heart." Elena replied

"That was a long time ago." Stefan understated

"When you lose someone it stays with you." Elena countered "Always to remind you how easy it is to get hurt." she didn't make eye contact with him

Stefan stepped in front of her trying to make her look at him, she just looked down at their shoes as he spoke

"Elena." he started softly

"It's ok, Stefan, I get it." Elena nodded empathetically "you have no idea how much I get it." she nodded "Complicated brother, check, complicated ex, check, to complicated to even contemplate dating, double check." she looked hurt but tried to smile through it "It's ok, we met and we talked and it was epic but then the sun came up and reality set in." they made eye contact for a long five second "so." she shrugged walking away blowing out her candle

Damon sat there in the almost empty grill missing the amazing comet from outside nursing a bottle of beer when Grace walked in

"I'll be one minute, Bon." Grace laughed "I need the toilet

"Hurry up!" Bonnie laughed

"Miss. Johnson." Damon smiled at her

"Hi, Damon." Grace tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

Damon strolled over to her untucking the piece of hair so it fell elegantly over her neck, any excuse to touch her. Grace's breathing hitched and she took a step back

"It looks prettier like that." he purred

"Thank you." Grace almost whispered

"are you having fun watching the comet?" Damon asked casually

"Yes." Grace nodded "do you not want to watch it?"

"I can think of others things I'd rather watch." he eyed her a grin playing on his lips

"Oh." Grace blushed putting her head down

Damon found himself genuinely smiling before he stopped it turning it back into a arrogant smirk and going back over to the bar taking another swig from the bottle

Completely forgetting she needed the toilet she walked from the bar quickly closing the door and walking back over to Bonnie her cheeks flushed and bright pink

"I know you." A voice came from Damon right side he looked up to see that girl he'd bitten at that party

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon smirked turning to look at her

"I don't know how but you're face." She walked towards him staring intently at his perfect face "excuse me, sorry." she apologized leaving walking into the bathroom

Standing at the sink looking at her pale, tried face in the mirror she popped another two pills from Jeremy's pill bottle he'd given her, washing them down with sink water. As she rose back up to looking the mirror she saw him standing there, he flew forward and attacked her, ripping into her neck

Soon everyone met up again, Bonnie, Tyler, Grace, Elena they were all sitting at a table inside the grill talking about the comet

"Hey." Jeremy walked over with Matt and Caroline close behind "has anyone seen Vicki." "you're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler spat

"I can't find her." Jeremy replied glaring at Tyler "_damn, I wish I never gave her them pills._"

Grace looked up at him shocked and waited for everyone to react to it as well, but her guard was obviously down, and it was him talking in his mind

"She properly found someone else to party with." The tall bronzed ball smirked "Sorry, pill pusher, guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked creasing her eye brows

"Ask him." Tyler nodded towards Jeremy

"you wanna do this right now?" Jeremy was beside himself

"are you dealing?" Elena stood up

"she's never gonna go for you." Tyler's eyes darkened

"She already did." Jeremy growled "over and over and over again."

"Yeah right." Tyler rolled his eyes

"you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Grace asked

"She means Vicki Donovan slept with _you_." Caroline laughed

"There's no way." Tyler shook his head looking at the blue eyed blonde and hazel eyed brunette

"and I didn't have to force her into it." Jeremy looked evilly at Tyler

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty." Matt asked Tyler protective of his little sister

"It's nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler growled at Jeremy

"Alright, how about we all shut up." Grace stood up "She's missing, and apparently drugged." she looked towards Jeremy

"how?" Jeremy shook his head

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie pulled on Caroline's arm

"I'll check the square." Matt turned to leave

"I'll come with you." Jeremy attempted to leave

"Oh, no." Elena grabbed him and Grace "you are coming with me." she pulled them into a corner

"So you're dealing now?" Grace asked casually

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy stated

"I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it's clearly having no impact." Elena shook her head

"you, Jenna and Grace, between the three of you it's enough already-" he was cut off

"We can stop if you want?" Grace shrugged leaning back against the wall looking at her nails "send you to a therapist where you'll be _forced_ to deal with it, or better yet, just ship you off to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart." her voice was flat and uninterested

"or you could talk to us." Elena glance over to Grace before looking back up at her baby brother

"I vote for none of the above." he glared at Grace and Elena before leaving out to the square

Stefan was walking around outside waiting for Damon to finally make his appearance, he knew he would at one point

"hey." Matt's voice came from behind him "have you seen my sister?"

Stefan looked clueless for a second "no, sorry." he replied

"I can't find her, she's missing." he sounded worried

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan nodded once before turning back around to leave

"Hey." Matt caught his attention again making him turn "I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asked

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked suspiciously

"Visiting." Stefan kept his answer vague

"Visiting." Matt repeated "You know Elena and I have known each other a long time, and we might not be now, but I look out for her." he stated "and I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded once before he heard Damon's voice with her supernatural hearing, it was almost like a static interference, like a untuned radio

"_you really have to top struggling._" Damon's voice ordered a mystery person

"_get away!_" a terrified girl cried

"excuse me." Stefan replied graciously before walking away towards the voice

Jumping up onto the roof of one the shops in Mystic Falls he looked directly at Damon who was holding Vicki basically on the edge of the building

"Not bad." Damon covered Vicki's mouth "have you been eating bunnies?" he joked

"Let her go." Stefan ordered

"Really?" Damon asked surprised taking his hand away from her mouth "ok." he almost dropped her back she screamed quietly

"No!" Stefan stepped forward

"relax." Damon through her forward into Stefan's arms stepping down from the ledge

"What's happening?" Vicki sobbed at Stefan's feet

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." Damon smirked before looking down at the terrified teenager "What attacked you the other night?" he asked

"I don't know, an animal." she didn't sound convincing

"are you sure about that? Think about it, think really hard." he moved to be face to face with her "what attacked you?" Damon repeated

she paused before moving back "Vampire." she whispered

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked annoyed

"You did!" She exclaimed

"Wrong!" Damon interrupted her in a humorous voice "it was Stefan." he whispered he grabbed her moving he so she was standing up and looking directly into his bright blue orbs "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." she repeated in a whispered

"He's a vampire." Damon continued to look deep into the hazel brown eyes of the young girl "a vicious murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't." Stefan begged from the sidelines

Damon stopped compelling her to look at him "if you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now." he smirked before ripping of Vicki's bandage where the stitches had before on her bit wound from before then throwing the defenseless girl at Stefan with the bandage soon to follow "your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon scolded his younger, vegetarian brother "a couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the powers you could have, that you now need." Damon watched as his brothers were became darker with blood lust "but you can change that, human blood gives you that." he smiled smugly

Stefan shook his head trying to resist the temptation of the screaming, struggling girl in front of him as he threw her to the floor, fighting the urges

"you have two choices." Damon informed him "you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square." Damon shrugged looking down into the town square looking for the 5'2" telepath that would be looking for the drugged teenager

"That's what this is about?" Stefan finally spoke, making Damon turn "you want to expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon told him fed up

"Why?" Stefan asked looking at his older brother "So I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be _brothers_ again." he used the word loosely earning a glare from Damon "you know what? Let her go, let her tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart." Stefan glared "at least then I'll be free of you."

Damon chuckled before wandering over to the teenager whom lay perfectly still on the cold ground of the roof trying to be as quiet as possible

"Come here, sweetheart." he pulled her to her feet "it's ok." he cooed before whispering in her ear rubbing her arm comfortingly and sure enough she calmed down, stopped crying and struggling just relaxing

"What happened?" Vicki asked, her voice was hoarse from the crying "Where am I?" she looked around "Ah, I think my stitch has opened." she rubbed her neck gently to feel blood layering her hand

"you ok?" Stefan asked worried

"I took some pills, man." She laughed looking out of it "I'm good." she stood up and walked back down the stairs that had lead her up to the roof in the first place "it's good to be home." Damon announced inappropriately "think I might stay a while, this town could use a bit of a wake up call don't you think? Half of them don't even know what they're capable off, like my little telepath." he smirked

"You leave Grace out of this."

"I'll leave Grace alone when you leave Elena." Damon smiled knowingly

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan narrowed his eyes

"That's for me to know and for you to _dot, dot, dot_." He grinned

Grace sat with Bonnie and Caroline in the grill drinking coffee, they'd finally found Vicki, Stefan had found her wandering around with her stitches open

"Ugh." Caroline shook her head her tight curly ringlets bouncing gently "So much drama." she announced as they saw Matt talking to the hero Stefan "Did you ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores." Caroline asked deadly serious

"Totally." Grace widened her eyes at Bonnie

"Absolutely, Care." Bonnie shook her head gently

"Hey." Stefan walked over "Have you seen Elena?" he looked towards Grace

"if think she went home, it's been a long day for them." Grace informed him he went to walk away "hey, I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and e-mail address." Bonnie wrote it down on a napkin before handing it to him "she is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." she giggled before handing it to him

When their hands met Bonnie brought her hand back quickly, Stefan looked down at her even more surprised than she was.

"you ok?" Stefan asked concerned

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered before shaking her head almost breaking out of a trance "that's so rude, I'm sorry excuse me." she got up and left

Grace creased her eye brows at Stefan before she got up quickly chasing after her grabbing her hand trying to stop her

"not now, Grace." Bonnie warned

"Bon, what is with you?"

Bonnie sighed "I don't know, I'm scared."

"Why?" Grace asked

"You're the _telepath_." she spat "see for yourself."

Elena walked in her house closing her door texting Grace that she got home safe, skipping up her stairs she saw someone going through Jeremy's stuff in his room she stood by the door way

"Jer?" she asked

"Nope, it's me." Jenna popped up "On hypocrite patrol."

"What are you doing?" Elena tilted her head to the side confused

Jenna stood up straight facing her niece "i've become my worse nightmare." she announced "the authority figure." she looked around for another hiding place "who has to violate." she stalked over looking through a shoe "a 15 year olds privacy, jackpot!" she held up a bong "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more imaginative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked walking in the room towards her aunt

"you ass hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna replied shivering at the memory

"you got _Tanner'd_." Elena referred to what the kids called getting schooled by Mr. Tanner "been there, you know who's good to talk to about getting schooled by a teacher, Grace." she laughed sitting down looking at the bong "She gets told everyday."

"_discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers._" Jenna quoted Mr. Tanner "got it, thanks, like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"you're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena assured her

"Yes I am." Jenna sounded fed up "And you know why? Because I'm not _her_." she referred back to Elena's mom "she made everything look so easy, high school, marriage, having you." there was a long pause "I can't do it, I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna grew more and more paranoid about Jeremy's drug problem "it's impossible." she plonked down on the bed

Elena grabbed her hands supportively "This is just the fear talking." she informed her wisely "you're a little scared that's all." she paused "we all are." Elena looked down thinking for a second before looking back up pulling back "I have to go do something." she looked at Jenna kindly "are you gonna be ok?"

After being left in that bar on her own she decided it was time to leave, she was getting no more juicy information from this story, so Caroline gather all her belongings up and left the bar walking towards her car

Fear struck through her heart as she walked across the parking lot of the grill, she heard a loud crash behind her and fumbled her keys accidentally dropping them in a jerk movement, bending down to get them she grabbed them, when she stood back up a black haired God was standing in front of her she jumped, startled by his sudden presence

"Sorry." he apologized with that arrogant smirk playing on his perfect lips "didn't mean to scare you." he lied

"No it was fine." she giggled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "I was hoping I'd see you again." she flirted with him

"I know." he wiggled his eyes brows

"Cocky much?" she replied

"very much." he smirked

Stefan stood up when he heard the bell to his front door ring opening the door he revealed the woman of his dreams standing there looking more gorgeous than ever, she was a woman on a mission by the looks of it

"Hey." Elena greeted him

"Would you like to come in?" he moved to the side

She paused "Comet's actually this way." she jerked her thumb behind her turning around

Smiling to himself he followed her to the brick wall outside his house, she leaned against it looking up into the jet black skies, the stars shinning amazingly

"sorry for barging in." she apologized playing with her hair gently "especially after earlier."

"no, I'm glad you're here." Stefan replied kindly "the way we left things I didn't like it." he admitted truthfully

"so here's the thing, I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write in my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten." she gave him a little of her back story "So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you." she admitted

"What would you write?" Stefan questioned

"I would write "Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. No drama, now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is." she paused trying to find the right words "I'm scared, Stefan. I'm that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world's just gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that." she shook her head

"Do you wanna know what I would write?" he asked and she nodded "I would right "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well this is reality, right here."

They both moved further towards each other, finally closing the gap between them, their lips meeting for the first time and fireworks flew in their heads. This was really it, the beginning of something extraordinary.

**Hey, Little-Vamps, sorry it took so long to get this out, but it does take a long time to sit through the episode pick out where I want Grace to come in, what I want her to say, who I want her to interact with.**

**I've been trying to work out what I want to happen, I mean I have another copy of the story, but that one is basically a rough version of what I want to happy, witty lines I want to add into it at one point, how I was characters to react to one another. **

**Also I got really confused to Grace's Grans age, it took me ages to try and work out dates of when she was born, when she stopped ageing, when she met her late husband and had her daughter. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who is readying at the moment. And for the actress who is playing Grace question, I'm not too sure, I kinda planned her on me, I find it easier to write a story that way if I plan it on my kind of personality with what I look like. If you want I can give you a full description of what she looks like and so on**

**Thank for reading and for those who reviewed it means a lot to me :D**

**Graciiee 3**


	3. Friday Night Bites

Twisted Love

Season One

Friday Night Bites

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I'd be only lucky son of a gun if I did though ;) I only own Grace :)**

Grace woke up from a restless night of sleep, what she had seen in Bonnie's head after touching Stefan, it wasn't pleasant. So cold and... dead. Shaking her head from side to side as if to gif rid of the horrid thoughts she stood up.

Pulling on a pretty white summer dress which travelled down to the middle of her thigh, showing most of her creamy pale legs, it was also strapless, but suited her down to the ground.

Brushing her teeth and smoothing her hair down she walked downstairs, her Gran wasn't there, creasing her eye brows she walked into the kitchen to see a note left of the side

"went to meeting." she read aloud before placing it back on the dark marble kitchen counter

A car horn erupted from outside and Grace walked to the door to see a Bonnie there waving through her window. Gathering her bag and putting on her low black pumps she jogged to the car getting in

"Morning." Bonnie smiled

"Morning." Grace replied not as chirpy

As Bonnie began to drive Grace was massaging her temples gently, today was going to drag and she knew it, maybe it was time to test out her powers, see if she could live up to the hype. Relaxing her petite body completely letting her busy mind go to rest she could hear Bonnie's voice

"_I wonder what's wrong with Grace_." Bonnie's voice appeared clear as day light "_I hope she's ok, after what happened last night..._"

"I'm fine, Bonnie." Grace looked towards the olive toned girl

Bonnie was so surprised by brunettes sudden input on her inner conversation she swerved the car on the road, earning a few honks from annoyed, startled drivers

"Jeez, Grace, if you're gonna invade my mine let me know next time." Bonnie scolded

"Sorry, I just wanted to try it." Grace admitted timidly

Bonnie sighed "No, I'm sorry I snapped at you,it wasn't your fault, you're just curious." She nodded "So what's it like reading someone's mind?"

"Weird." Grace laughed "it doesn't feel real."

Bonnie laughed as she pulled up outside of Elena's house, honking the horn twice Elena soon appeared in the doorway of her house, jogging over to car pool with her best friends

"Morning." Elena was giggling with secrecy

"So..." Grace looked back at her best friend "What's going on?"

"I kissed Stefan!" Elena burst with enthusiasm

Bonnie and Grace exchanged a look, they tried to act happy but Elena knew them all too well and caught on to them lying

After a long discussion they arrived outside of their high school, Grace and Bonnie got out soon followed by Elena who seemed now a little down hearted

"We're not saying down date the guy, 'Lena, take it slow." Grace smiled gently

"You were the one who said to go for it!" Elena laughed

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Grace tried to sound happy through clenched teeth

"Why the about face?" The taller brunette looked towards the olive skinned girl, moving her attention to her

"its not an about face." Bonnie shrugged "you're single for the first time in your entire high school career, it's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena laughed "oh, because I'm _so_ that girl." Elena replied sarcastically "seriously, what are you two hiding from me?" she looked between the two girls

"it's stupid." Bonnie shook her head

Elena grabbed them both making her face them, Bonnie knew Grace would give them away, she couldn't keep a secrete from Elena, she couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Grace." Elena went for the weaker girl "spit it out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling."

"a _really_ bad feeling." Grace empathised the really

Elena gave her a 'what' look before saying "is that it?"

Bonnie went to walk away but Bonnie caught onto her arm, how was she meant to explain this? It was hard enough explaining it to Grace and she actually saw what Bonnie felt

"It was _bad, _bad." Bonnie replied in a hushed voice

"Is this the whole witch mo-jo thing again?" Elena asked sarcastically

"we're just concerned, it's two friends expressing their concern for their best friend's new boy friend." Grace pipped up

Elena grabbed Grace's shoulders looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes with her own "and I love you for it." she looked over a Bonnie "both of you, but I feel good, it's been a hard year and it was kinda starting to feel like things were getting back to normal again." she shrugged innocently "and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

They all sat their on the grass waiting for the bell to ring until they were greeted by an unexpected visitor, he sat with them and smiled

"Morning, Elena." He smiled kindly at her "Morning, Grace." he smiled at her "Morning, Bonnie."

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled before standing up "I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone..." she trailed off "see you guys." she walked off with her head down

"Bonnie, wait." Elena stood up

"Morning, Stefan." Grace smiled at him

Stefan took this opportunity "I know what you are, you don't have to worry, I wont tell anyone." he told her sincerely

Grace's eyes widened before she got up and walked after Bonnie, Elena quickly sat down with Stefan

"Bonnie doesn't like me very me." He stated

"She doesn't know you." Elena explained "she's my friend, she's looking out for me, but when she does... she will love you."

Tyler stood next to Matt as they through a football back and forth, their major sport was back on today and match would be soon

"Look their's Elena and her new boyfriend." Tyler announced teasing Matt "And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep, right into the sunset."

"Dick." Matt hissed at Tyler

"Whilst you just stand there like one of those little yard gnomes." Tyler smirked

"_gnomes._" Matt corrected him catching the ball

"Here's what we're gonna go." Elena started "are you free tonight?" she asked turning to him completely

Stefan paused unnecessary "Yes."

"Perfect." Elena smiled "Dinner. My house. Eight o'clock." she informed him "Bonnie, Grace, you and me." she added "you and Bonnie can spend some quality time and she can see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished."

"What am I suppose to do, Ty, she made her choice." Matt through the ball to the catcher

Tyler through his bag down "Let her know she made the wrong one." he grabbed the ball before it could reach Matt

"What are you doing?" Matt asked "Ty, don't, Ty, don't!"

It was too late Tyler launched the Ball as hard and fast as he could right towards the back of Stefan, he had no choice of turning around in time and catching it, saving himself from humiliation.

Amazingly he did, turning around in what appeared to be a blur holding the football tightly in his hands smirking towards the two guys

Throwing the ball back to the two guys it hit Tyler with such a force it nearly knocked him right on his ass, earning a laugh Elena and a gasp from everyone watching the incident happen.

"That throw was insane." Elena stated as they walked down a crowded hall way "I didn't know you played football."

"Used to." he corrected her "it was a long time ago."

"so why don't you try out for the team?" she asked walking to her locker, putting in the combination

"yeah." he dragged out the word "I don't think so." he shook his head gently

"so you don't like football?" Elena creased her eye brows in confusion

"No, I love football." He corrected her "I think it's a great sport, but in this case I don't think football likes me." this stated earned a 'what' look from Elena "you saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you." Elena argued "To them your mysterious loner guy." she rolled her eyes "Wouldn't hurt to be part of, make some friends." She placed her leather coat inside

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan countered

"Hey." She laughed "C'mon theres more to me than... gloomy graveyard girl." she made a nickname "there is a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet she was into everything, very busy, just asked Grace."

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Stefan smiled at the brunette "and when will that be?"

"Soon." Elena promised closing her locker just as the bell rang

Bonnie sat there at her desk scribbling the same three numbers in her note pad, eight, fourteen and twenty-two

"World War Two ended in..." Mr Tanner started looking around the room for an answer "Anyone got anything?" still no one answered "Ms. Won?" The girl of Asian decent shrugged "1945." Mr. Tanner finished

Elena turned to Stefan who had managed to get a seat just one row back opposite from her she started whispering to him, Grace rolled her eyes

"F.Y.I, our team sucks, they could use you." Elena argued

"Pearl Harbour." Mr. Tanner stated

"Can't." Stefan whispered back "I'm a loner."

"Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner caught her attention

"Hmm." Elena swung forward quickly

"Pearl Harbour?" he re-asked

"Erm..." Elena blanked

"December 7th 1941." Stefan pipped up

"Thank you,_ Ms. Gilbert._" Mr. Tanner put empathise on Elena's name

"anytime." Stefan nodded

"very well." Mr. Tanner saw this as a challenge "Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan replied quick as a wink "I'm good with dates, sir." he shrugged

"Are you?" he raised his eye brows gently "How good?" he looked around the class "keep it to the year." he challenged "Civil rights act?"

"1964." Stefan replied

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner thought he'd caught Stefan out, almost leaping in the air with joy "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan was stubborn

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered

"It was 1953." A guy from the other side of the room announced looking at it on his phone

Elena giggled gently as her and Stefan walked out of the room after the lesson had finished, seeing the smile being whipped off Mr. Tanner's face had made her day

"How did you know all that?" she asked astounded

"years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan joked "It's a loner thing."

Grace and Elena walked out to their cheerleading practice later that day, Stefan was waiting up in the stands watching the guys play ball

"Oh my God!" Bonnie jumped up hugging them both "you're both here."

"Yep." Grace popped the 'p'

"I can't be the sad girl forever, I've decided to get things back to the way they were, oh and by the way you're both coming to dinner tonight." Elena informed both girls starting to stretch

"we are?" Bonnie laughed stretching too

"Yep, you, me, Grace and Stefan." Elena smiled she looked towards the gawping girl "you have to give him a chance."

"Tonights no good." Bonnie looked away

"Have you seen Caroline?" Grace asked "I've texted her a bunch of times." she did a handstand

"Don't change the subject, Grace Johnson!" Elena ordered earning a pout "you're going to be there, both of you."

"Fine we'll go." Bonnie frowned defeated

"Try-outs were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." his favourite teacher Mr. Tanner informed him

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan informed him

"and you're not here now as long as I'm concerned." He replied curtly

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start." Stefan replied "and I wanna apologise for that, I've played football before, by receiver mostly and I'm pretty good."

"well I wont be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." he joked

"'71 was..." he stopped when he got a deadly look from his teacher "sorry, I-I understand that, sir."

"just to see you get knocked on you ass, go borrow some gear." he jerked his head towards the changing rooms "Go! Before I change my mind." he ordered "lets run it again!" he yelled as Stefan walked away

"First my girlfriend and now my team." Matt sighed

Tyler gave him a look of disbelief "Dude, this is an opportunity, football is a contact sport." he reminded him "sometimes people get hurt." he shrugged putting his helmet back on

"seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena shrugged "It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Grace grabbed her phone

Sudden a loud burst of music came from behind her as they sat their on the grass, it gradually got louder and louder until a convertible pulled up onto the pitch itself

"Uh..." Elena pointed to the car

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped

Grace hung up her phone and stood up with the rest of the squad to see a familiar face driving the car, she felt almost hurt wasn't he meant to like her?

Caroline leaned over her seat and gave Damon a long, passionate kiss, making Grace's blood boil, Damon knew this was going to happen

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie stated

"That's not a mystery guy." Grace replied through clenched teeth "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated in a hushed voice as in Stefan

Caroline walked over cockily looking at Grace, she must know that Grace knew him, Elena looked at Grace in sincere way

"I got the other brother." she teased looking at Elena but aiming it at Grace "hope you don't mind." she giggled "sorry I was late, girls, I was... busy."

Damon wiggled his eye brows Grace winking before driving away, she was sick of this already was so not going to put up with Caroline's snide comments for another minute, grabbing her water bottle she stalked back in the changing rooms

"What's with her?" Bonnie whispered to Elena

"Caroline." Elena replied

Caroline hit the play button and Starstrukk by 3OH!3 started, everyone seemed to be moving perfectly with it, except Elena, she was lost and wished Grace was still here so they could mess around together

"Elena, sweetie." Caroline caught her attention "Why don't you just observe today?" she suggested

Stopping completely Elena moved to the back of the cheerleaders looking over at the guys playing football, she was surprised when she saw Stefan jogging out in his football gear

Stefan stuck to his word, he was really good at football, being able to get past Tyler, catching all the balls thrown to him, Mr. Tanner had to admit, he was impressed

Suddenly Stefan got sacked by Tyler, Matt looked on in shock and Mr. Tanner went over to check it was alright, which he was.

"Walk it off, son." Mr. Tanner told him

"Hey." Matt walked over helping Stefan to his feet "That was my bad." he took full blame for what had happened

Breaking his finger back into place wasn't too hard, just one movement and it was back in its socket.

As soon as Stefan got home that night he had a shower, after all he had to smell good, he was going to Elena' tonight. Pulling his shirt on as he walked back into his lived in room, he saw a pair of feet on his desk

"How were try-outs?" His voice asked from behind a leather bound book "Did you make the team?" he teased "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many." before Damon could finished Stefan grabbed his journal back "Adjectives." he finished he laughed

"What are you doing here?" Stefan ordered

Damon paused sitting up right in the chair "I've come to apologise." he admitted "I've been doing some... soul searching and I want us to start over." he informed his baby brother "we need to put the past behind us." he stood up walking around the desk to be standing next to Stefan "you're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you." the older Salvatore sounded sincere "Maybe I could do it too, maybe I could learn to be a non... non-living person?" He asked "Maybe there's hope for both of us." he smile before it started to crack and he smirked walking away from him

"you know it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan informed him

"of course it doesn't." Damon replied like the answer was as clear as day "I saw Grace today B.T.W that means _by the way_." he explained playing with a feathered quill "she was at cheerleading practice... she looked so... disappointed to see me with Caroline."

"so you're just going to play with her?" Stefan shook his head "she's a good person, Damon, and she deservers a lot better than you."

"Yet she got so upset she ran away..." he shrugged "oh, that reminds me." he looked at his watch "I've got a date, nervous, sweaty palms." he whipped his hands on his trousers "wish me luck."

Elena moved the salad bowls onto the table listening to Bonnie and Grace talk about their powers, Bonnie's story was pretty mediocre compared to Grace's

"I said it was going to be that phone commercial." Bonnie stated

"you're so psychic." Grace rolled her eyes "Whilst you're guessing phone commercials I'm freaking over actually reading peoples minds."

"Fine, well how about this, today I'm obsessed with the numbers eight, fourteen and twenty-two." she admitted "how weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena's voice came from where she setting the pie down "have you talked to your Grams."

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" she looked at the girls

"i don't wanna be a witch."

"I'd rather be a witch than a telepath, at least I'm not invading peoples privacy, I feel Sookie Stackhouse's pain." Grace replied earning a laugh "Oh and Elena, putting that store brought food into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody, don't need to read peoples minds to tell you that." she winked

"Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena tried to think looking around the kitchen

"Middle draw on your left." Bonnie pointed

Elena opened the draw to reveal the wooden serving spoons "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." she shrugged

"Yeah that's it." Bonnie looked at her tall friend

The door bell rang and Elena ran to answer, Grace looked at Bonnie who gave her another look she just laughed

"Alright, I know there are candles in here somewhere." Grace though "Go, find them with you mind." she wiggled her fingers

She opened the draw to reveal them Grace burst into a fit of laughter and Bonnie glared evilly at her making her stop

"sorry, it just good to know I'm not the only freak." She stopped trying to calm down

The four teens sat their eating dinner, in a complete awkward silence, Elena looked at Grace trying to urge her to say something

"So I hear you joined the football team." Grace looked at Stefan

"Yeah." Stefan nodded "Damon mentioned he saw you today."

Grace gave a false smile "Did he know."

"Coming from his brother, I'd say don't get involved with him." Stefan warned "For you safety."

Grace creased her eye brows after the younger Salvatore brother, Elena looked at Grace thankful for attempting to start a conversation.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"well he let me on the team so..." Stefan shrugged a little "Must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today." Elena started "Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"I heard." Bonnie cut her off

Grace kicked her hard from under the table, Bonnie shot her a deadly look and Grace gave her a warning look

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Grace looked at Bonnie

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied quickly to the point

Grace shook her head "no, about the witches." she shrugged giving Bonnie a devilish look

"Oh yeah." Elena pipped up "Bonnie's family has a linage of witches, it really cool."

Bonnie stomped on Grace's toes "cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well it's certainly interesting." Stefan made a effort "there was a group of celtic druid who moved here in the 1800s." he informed her

"My family came by way of Salem." she informed him

"really?" Stefan asked "Salem witches."

"Yeah." Bonnie shrugged

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan looked at Elena and Grace

"really? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism." he explained "and nonconformity."

"yeah they are." Bonnie agreed

The doorbell rang again, Elena creased her eye brows and got up walking to the door, Grace followed her

"They're getting along." Grace jumped up the stairs going to freshen up

"So excited." Elena giggled opening the door

"Surprise!" Caroline was on the other side of the door "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena was surprised and wasn't sure in what way

"Hope you don't mind." Damon's voice appeared from behind Caroline

Stefan walked towards the door seeing red as Damon stood there looking arrogant and waiting for Elena to invite him in

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked annoyed

"Waiting for Elena to invite me it." Damon replied hinting

"Yeah sure come-" Elena was cut off

"No, no." Stefan stopped her "he can't stay, what about Grace? You already she got upset today." he whispered to Elena "Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Get in here." Caroline laughed

"I actually wanted to apologise to Grace." Damon smiled

"We're just finishing up." Stefan argued

"Alright, come in." Elena invited him

Damon smiled as he walked through the door, stepping over the boundary line that would usual not allow him to get in the house

"you have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon informed her

"Thank you." Elena smiled

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline gushed

Grace opposite them with Bonnie, she was trying to block them out but every time she looked up she saw his hypnotizing bright blue orbs piercing into her

"Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline encouraged

"Thats what I always say to him, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go out and get it." Damon spoke up

"yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline added "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'm sure Bonnie will work with her." Grace snapped

"Absolutely." Bonnie formed an alliance with the telepath

"Oh and Grace don't even get me started on you." Caroline rolled her eyes "Seriously? Walking off, so unprofessional."

"you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Grace." Damon informed her "I mean you're all fit and slim, but it doesn't look like something you'd do."

"it's only cause her parents died." Caroline replied insensitively "She hasn't really been the same, she used to be way more fun." she got severally deadly looks from around the room "and I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Grace, I know what it's like to loose both your parents." Damon pipped up "In-fact, Stefan and I have watched nearly every single person we love die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan interrupted his older brother

"you know what you're right, Stef, you know the last thing I want to do was bring _them_ up." Damon looked at his little brother

Grace started collecting the mugs in taking them into the kitchen feeling so at home in this house she was tiding it, Elena knew it was only so she didn't have to be in that room with Damon and Caroline.

"One more." The sudden voice started Grace

"Oh." Grace looked up to see him walking in with a glass in his hand "Thank you." She went to grab it but missed it

The glass went hurdling towards the ground, Damon caught it quicker than he dropped it making her giggle with excitement

"Nice save." She approved taking it

"I like you." Damon smiled at her "You know how to laugh and you make me smile which hasn't happened in a _very_ long time." he informed her

"Earlier, you said _them._" Grace reminded him "Did you mean Katherine?"

"And her twin sister Fayth, my ex-girlfriend." Damon informed her

"She died too?" Grace asked

"A fire it was... it was tragic." Damon looked down mournfully

"Was it recently?" Grace asked curiously

"seems like it was yesterday." The blue eyed boy replied

"What was she like?" Grace asked "Fayth I mean."

Damon paused "She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department." he flirted "she was also very complicated, yeah, selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So how long did you date?" Grace asked

Damon chuckled "Too long."

Grace started to fold up table clothes, Damon walked over and sat down on a stool next to her watching her before starting to help

"Quit cheerleading." he said randomly

"Why do you say that?" Grace asked

"Oh I saw you today, you were miserable." Damon replied knowingly

"You saw that?" she asked

"uh, huh." He nodded

"I used to love it." She informed him "it was fun, but things are different this year, everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it." Damon told her bluntly "Quit. Move on. Problem solved, _ta da_." he grinned

"somethings could matter again." She argued optimistically

"Maybe." he shrugged "but it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry." Grace suddenly apologised "about Fayth you lost her too."

Damon was took back by the apology getting lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes, she differed so much from Katherine. He almost jumped when he heard Elena's voice from behind them

"Hey, need any help?" Elena and Bonnie walked in the room

"Sure, why not." Damon smiled at the girls

"Matt tries but he's having a really hard time." Caroline informed him "you have to understand they were each others first, you know?" she asked "like from the sandbox."

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented

"Thank you, it's new." She smiled

"can I see it." Stefan shuffled along nearer to her "I mean, do you mind taking it off?"

"No I can't." she shook her head

"Why not?" Stefan asked another question already knowing the answer "you ok?"

She paused trying to think "all I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon walked in the room sitting on the arm of the chair next to Caroline

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan gave him a look

"Mmm, I was think about getting Grace one." Damon grinned gently "Hey, Caroline, why don't you go and help the girls in the kitchen."

"Does it look like I do dishes." Caroline laughed

"For me." Damon was growing inpatient

She thought about it "mmm, I don't think so."

Damon's grin fell from his face as soon as he caught her eye contact again he compelled her "go see if Grace needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what I'm going to go see if Grace needs help in the kitchen." Caroline stood up leaving the room

"They are people, Damon." Stefan ordered "She's not a puppet, she does not exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." He growled

"Sure, she does." Damon shrugged "They all do. They're whatever I want them to do. They're mind for the taking."

"alright you've had your fun, you've used Caroline, got into Elena's house, spoken to Grace, now it's time for you to go." He ordered

"That's really not a problem, I don't have any business here, but I have been invited into to our sweet little telepaths house, and I will go there tomorrow night, and the following night, and I'll do with my little telepath whatever I want to do because that is what's normal to me." he smiled

Grace was leaving that night when a hand fell on her shoulder she jolted and turned to see a dark brown hair of eyes looking into hers

"Hey." he smiled

Returning home that night her Grace's Gran was waiting for her she smiled and took a seat opposite her on the couch

"Here." Her gran passed her a pretty golden charm bracelet

"What's this?" Grace asked

"a present, for accepting what you are so well." She informed her

"It's really pretty." She looked at the seal heart shaped locket "Really pretty."

"I know, honey." Heidi smiled "It was your mothers."

"Really?" Grace smiled "Well know I love it even more."

She would have stayed up but she was exhausted and just crashed on the bed, dreaming all night about Damon, she couldn't get him off her mind, having to get up earlier the next morning wasn't fun, but she did have time for a shower and washing her hair

When she walked into the prep rally later that day she saw Stefan and Elena holding hands talking quietly, she was glad that she wasn't the only one that had quit the cheerleading team, it just wasn't her this year, sure she was party girl, but not sporty girl too.

"and you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asked annoyed

Mr Tanner gave a really good motivating speech for beating the other team, Grace and Elena stood together cheering and jumping around, Stefan couldn't stand his eyes of the taller brunette, she was amazing.

After the speech had been done everyone started gather around in a small circle, Grace though her way to the front to see Stefan holding off Tyler from fighting Jeremy

"Hey!" Grace jumped in grabbing Jeremy just after he'd cut Stefan by accident "Enough."

"What the hell!" Elena yelled looking at Jeremy "Stefan are you alright?"

"Damn, put your head up you're bleeding." Grace shook her head tilting his head back

"I'm fine!" He growled

"yeah you smell fine." Grace noted on the stench of alcohol coming off is breath

"just leave me alone." he warned her

"Oh my God, your hand." Elena walked over to Stefan as Matt pushed Tyler away "Is it ok?"

Stefan covered his hand stating it was fine, when Elena managed to pry his hand open there was nothing there, just a long red line where a large gash should have been

"I saw it-" Elena was dumbfounded

"he missed it wasn't my blood." Stefan lied about his quick healing

"I saw it the glass cut your hand." she turned to Grace "it cut his hand."

"you must be seeing things." Grace knew the truth but hid it from Elena

"I'm fine." Stefan assured her

"It's almost kick off time so I'll see you after the game." he smiled at her

"Look." Elena showed Grace her new necklace "Stefan gave it to me."

"aww, it's cute." Grace smiled

"I need you to answer a question, Bonnie told me you saw her bad mo-jo thing too." Elena quickly changed the subject

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Bonnie likes Stefan now." She assured her

"No, what did you see, or feel, or whatever?" Elena asked

"What I saw wasn't clear like a picture." Grace shrugged "it vibrated through me, it was cold and..." Grace paused "This was Bonnie's witchy mo-jo just remember that."

"And what?" Elena pried

"It was death." she replied "it's what I'd imagine death to be like."

Elena walked away trying to work out what to do in her head, Grace walked to Elena's car grabbing her phone from it when she turned a bright blue pair of eyes were looking at her

She jumped "you scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered

"And why's that?" Grace whispered in response

"I need a break, she talks more than I can listen." he admitted jokingly

"That could be a sign." she shrugged

"well she's awfully young." he shrugged

"Not much younger than you." She countered

Damon scoffed "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture." he argued "I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, I mean I'm usually on the receiving end of them I'd know, but we've been friends quite a while now and that does mean something to me." she answered him

"Very loyal." he smiled "and it's duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." he apologised "that's not my intention."

"yes it is." Grace argued "otherwise you would't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"you're right." he admitted "I do have other intentions but so do you." he told her

"really?" She asked unconvinced

"I see 'em." He nodded "you want me."

"excuse me." Grace smirked

"I get to you." He smirked "You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me." the older Salvatore guessed correctly she stared deep into his dilating eyes "and right now, you want to kiss me." he compelled her leaning close

She slapped him hard "What the hell?" She glared "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline, but I don't want be part of it and unlike her I'm not easily led." she informed him "I'm not a toy and I'm sure as hell not Fayth." She growled before walking away

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan catching up with him as they were walking to get changed for the match

"uh." He looked down at his unaffected body "Yeah, I'm good."

"What you did back there." Matt started "you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed up kid." Stefan shrugged "somebodies gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt nodded "this week at practice, I was a dick." he admitted

Stefan smiled "you had your reasons."

"No excuse." he held his hand out for him to shake "good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you."

As Matt walked away a one man applause came from behind Stefan, he turned to see a figure leaning against a wall in the shadows, he didn't have to see his face or hear his voice to know who it was

"I'd'nt that nice, Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's also "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"." he joked

"not tonight." Stefan told him fed up "I'm done with you."

He turned around to walk away but the blue eyed monster appeared in front of him a smirk still playing on his arrogant lips

"Nice trick with Grace." he informed him "Let me guess Vervain in that cute little bracelet you gave Heidi to give to her." He guessed "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my... compulsion." He smirked "Where'd ya get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked before walking away

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just... eat her." He shrugged

"no." Stefan shook his head turning back to him "You're not gonna hurt her Damon." it wasn't a threat

"No?" Damon raised his eye brows

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you, the feels for her." Stefan informed his older brother "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you may have become the monster you're pretending to be." he told him

"Who's pretending?" Damon wiggled his jet black eye brows

"Then kill me." Stefan gave him the opportunity

"Well, I'm – I'm tempted." He nodded

"No, you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me after one hundred and forty-five years. Fayth is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity." Stefan grinned

"Salvatore." Mr Tanner walked over to him "What the hell we've got a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked flying towards Mr Tanner

Ripping into his neck making him groan, drinking him dry until he fell to his knees dead. Damon turned back to his brother, blood dripping down his chin, looking more like a monster than he ever has in his long existence

"Anyone, anything, anyplace." Damon growled at him before leaving

Matt was doing up his shoes whilst Tyler was looking in his locker thinking of something to say to his best friend

"Tanners, M.I.A." Tyler told him "I think he drunk too much beer-"

"Don't talk to me right now, I'm pissed at you." Matt snapped

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked cluelessly

"What's my-? You're my problem!" He replied "Alright? You're a bully, a freaking twelve year old bully and I'm sick of it."

"Dude." Tyler shook his head

"I mean what was that about tonight, huh? What's beating up the new guy gonna prove?" Matt asked pissed "or screwing with my sister? Or pummelling my girlfriends kid brother."

"Girlfriend?" Tyler asked "Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." That was the last straw for Matt, he shoved him back hard against the lockers "Are you for real!" he exclaimed angrily "you wanna hit me! I'm on _your_ team."

"This was over the line, even for you." Matt's voice was full of disappointment as he walked away looking for Mr. Tanner

When he got outside the air seemed heavily for some reason, as he looked around he saw a body lifeless on the ground, as he got closer towards it he saw a large bite had been taken out of his neck

"Somebody help!" He ran back in

It didn't take long for an ambulance to be called along with pest control and the police, they would obviously want to take statement to make sure this was an animal attack

As Bonnie watched the scene she noticed her three _magic number_ The building number was eight, one of the licence plates on the car was fourteen, and the parking space was twenty-two, was she really a witch? Or was this just a coincidence.

Grace got home that night exhausted again, what a day, death, almost kiss, witches, telepathy, she was starting to regret taking on this responsibility, her Gran was in bed so she soon fell asleep.

Damon stood over her watching her sleep peacefully, she was so beautiful, just like Fayth, but she was nicer, sweeter. Stroking the hair off her face gently to get a look a the glorious features, he would kill look into them deep portals she called eyes one more time tonight, but didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty. Running his knuckles feeling her smooth, soft skin brushed against his he resist the urge to touch every last inch her body.

As she stirred from her sleep she'd thought she felt someone or seen someone there, but it must have just been a dream, turning off the light and turning over she went back to sleep.

**Hello, my Little-Vamps, that is another chapter finished tonight, I will hopefully trying and get another one done tomorrow, but right now it is late... I hope you like where this is going and if you do drop a little word in the review box, even if it just constructive criticism.**

**I've kind of planned out where I'm going with this now, a lot more organised that I was before, I think getting into the story a little further really helps, although I do really want to bring Katherine and Fayth into it, but I have to be patients :(**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Graciiee 3**


	4. Family Ties

Twisted Love

Season One

Family Ties

**A/N – Before I start I just wanted to write a description on what Grace looks like, I know it can be quite hard to picture a person that I've based on myself if you don't actually know what I look like.**

**A petite 5'2" 17 year old girl, being slim, but not too slim that it looks unattractive, with curves in there too. Pale, smooth skin all over her body with creamy thighs and close to perfect posture.**

**With dark, thick chocolate brown hair that travelled down to the small of her back dead straight with many layers, unless she has got it wet, in that case it turns into loose ringlets getting slightly shorter from the curves and finally a side fringe falling over the right side of her face.**

**A cute oval shaped face, with big round chocolate brown eyes, except for when the light shines on them and they glisten into a beautiful hazel green, button nose, full pouty cherry red lips and thin shaped eye brows matching her deep brown hair colour.**

**Alright, I think that should about do it, if you want anymore information I can write more, but will be including what she looks like in the story. Oh and I'd just like to say thank you for reading my story and giving me feedback, it really means a lot to me :) and sorry for all the mistakes I've been making during the chapters.**

She jolted awake when she heard a bang from downstairs, looking around her empty room she got up from her bed and walked out into the hall way. Her heart was racing with fear, who was down there?

"Gran?" She called hoping that she would reply

After a long silent pause she looked over the banister, which looked over the welcome area of the house seeing a light on downstairs, after watching that empty space for a while she saw a shadow go past the wall.

Grace gasped and told herself it was her Gran, she'd probably fallen asleep down there and just woken up now. As she walked almost silent down the stairs stopping her breathing worrying it would be making too much noise.

The TV was on in the sitting room, walking in grabbing the remote to turn it off, she watched it for a second

"This is Logan Fell reporting to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with another deadly animal attack." A handsome news reporter announced "A wild animal terrorising the streets of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high-school student, Elena Gilbert."

As Elena's picture appeared on the screen Grace fell to her knees in disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks. Her best friend, a person she has know for her whole life, dead, gone. After the sadness washed away anger was brought down on her, why had no one called? She was Elena's closest friend!

"Police are certain that they can confirm that is the same animal responsible for the recent animal attacks." Logan continued

"You know what's coming next." A dark voice came from behind her

She turned and saw his bright blue eyes sparkle in the dark room, making a quick run for the door she couldn't hear him behind her, as she swung the front door open a scream erupted from her lips as she saw him standing there.

Slamming the door in his face, she turned to run for the back door but as she did she saw a black silhouette standing there casually. She knew this was it, Damon was going to kill her just like he did to Elena. Closing her eyes nothing happened for a really long time, reopening them she saw no one standing in front of her, she walked forwards slightly looking for him, when a pair of hands grabbed her and a excruciating pain ran through her body when she felt a pair of teeth sink into her slender neck.

Stefan woke up suddenly, breathing deeply and sweating, it was all a dream, he told himself, only a dream. He stared at the ceiling for a long minute, he'd had a dream that Damon killed Elena and then went after Grace.

"Bad dream?" the same voice came from his desk

He sat up and saw him sitting there again, feet up on the desk reading his journal, anger ran through him, he'd know exactly what Damon had done

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just know?" Damon questioned turning a page "you really need some human blood, it would really even the playing field..." pausing for a second "football reference, too soon?" he joked

Moving in a blur across the room Stefan grabbed a sharp envelope opener from the small circular table and sent it hurtling through the air. It hit Damon right in the middle of the chest, but seem to have little to no effect on him.

Damon stared down at the knife in his chest, standing up and removing it with ease, like it was sliding through butter.

"Alright." He nodded "I deserved that." Damon accepted the already healing wound "but I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit." he informed his younger brother "The animal responsible for killing all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows

"It was a mountain lion." Damon replied like it was obvious "Like, a really big one." he added "it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news '_deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls_'." Damon purred the head line

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned

Damon walked towards the window "I've decided to stay a while, and I'm just having way too much fun here with Grace."

"can't touch her now." Stefan countered almost smug

"well the Vervain keeps me out of her head, but maybe that's not my target." He wiggled his eye brows playing around with the blood knife "believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need mind persuasion." he took slow steps towards his brother "some girls just can't resist, my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to _Taylor Swift_." he almost shivered at the name before stabbing his younger brother abdomen

Stefan dropped to his knees groaning in pain, it didn't hurt a lot but not being as strong as Damon he couldn't withstand a stabbing and not be in pain whilst living off animal blood.

Damon looked at the blood stain on his shirt, along with the tare in it giving Stefan a annoyed look, obviously unhappy with him

"This is John Varvatos, dude." Damon shook his head walking towards the door "Dick move." he added

As Stefan retrieved the knife from him, he placed it on the side and let his wound heal, sitting down near the T.V and turned it on watching the local news

"I can confirm that it was a 12ft Puma Mountain Lion attacked a Hunter and was subsequently shot and killed, the hunter is in stable condition." Sheriff Forbes confirmed to Logan Fell

_The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself?_ Stefan wrote in elegant text in his journal

Grace and Elena sat in her kitchen trying to decide on jewellery to wearing for the Founders party which was tomorrow night.

"So who are you going with?" Elena asked

"Properly no one." Grace frowned "forever alone."

"Go with Matt." She nudged her in response "As friends, just go and have a good time, get Caroline and Damon off your mind."

"I don't have a problem with Damon and Caroline, I really couldn't care less." Grace countered

"That's very mature of you." Elena commented

"Why shouldn't be, I hardly know the guy, why on earth would I like him?" Grace smirked grabbing a pretty ring

"That's nice." Elena commented on the sparkling jewellery "But he did flirt with you, lead you on a little bit..."

"Scumball." Jenna announced whilst watching the T.V from the other side of the Kitchen "Scumbucket."

"Scumbag." Grace continued earning a unknown glare from Elena "This game is fun, I like this." she gushed

"Aunt Jenna, who are you talking to?" Elena asked confused

"Scuzbucket." Grace added again

"Grace." Elena scolded

"Sorry did we stop?" Grace looked around innocently

"No, I like that one." Jenna approved

"How about Scuzzler." Grace looked at her raising her eye brows

"I might have to write that one down." Jenna nodded looking for a pen

"Hello!" Elena erupted "Who are we talking about."

"I have no idea." Grace shook her head looking towards Jenna "Do you wish to enlighten us on who we are currently insulting?"

"Him." Jenna's voice was filled with scorn as she looked towards the T.V

"What? The news guy?" Elena asked

"Also know as Logan Scumfell." Jenna narrowed her eyes

"Don't laugh." Elena warned pointing her finger at Grace

Grace swallowed her laugh and just took deep breaths trying not to burst out laughing at the name of him

"did you mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna questioned

Elena giggled "Oh, no way, you and him?" She looked towards the T.V too

"He's kinda cute..." Grace tilted her head to the side

"he is so not cute, there is nothing cute about him, at all." Jenna exclaimed turning off the T.V "What are you doing with that?" she asked looking at the small box Elena was placing things into

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box." she informed her Aunt "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder Council for their heritage display." She replied whilst shinning a item with a cloth

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna picked up a pretty yet simple ring as Jeremy walked in the room

"It's pretty." Grace looked at it

"It is." Elena agreed "and originally it was great, great, grandma Mary's wedding ring." she informed the two as Jeremy reached for something from the cox

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know like on eBay." He looked at the item in his hand

Elena quickly grabbed it placing it gently in the box "you're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dads you can't just give it away." Jeremy walked over to the fridge opening it to see what was inside

"I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena replied shortly

The doorbell rang and Grace got up to go answer it, swinging the door open she saw Stefan standing there casually

"Oh, I'm guessing your here for Elena."

"I am." He smiled "But how are you?"

"I'm ok." Grace smiled "Looking forward to the party tonight."

"Damon told me what he tried to do the other day, he was out of line." Stefan informed her

"Yeah, he was." Grace nodded "Thanks, Stefan, I'll get Elena." she walked into the kitchen "your boyfriend is here." she teased "I'm heading home, by the way." she kissed the top of her head

"Alright, see you later on." Elena hugged her

"Bye." Grace called leaving "Bye, Stefan."

"Bye, Grace." Stefan replied

Rolling her pretty almost black orbs she rose from her seat and walked towards her front door to see him standing there smiling at her

"Hi." He greeted her kindly

Elena pulled him in the house without another word and pressed her lips firmly against his before pulling back and smiling with happiness

"Hi." she replied

The next thing they knew both teens were up in Elena's room in a heavy make out session on her bed, laying her down underneath him as Elena ran her hands through his soft hair.

Stefan next went down to her neck feeling her blood pump vigorously on his lips, he pulled back and looked up catching himself in the mirror, he was a monster. Eyes dark and crimson red with black veins appearing around them, and his fangs trying to push through his regular teeth. Quickly he turned the other way and made sure Elena didn't see him.

Giggling gently Elena sat up on the bed where she'd been laying down she didn't speak for a while

"are you ok?" she asked

His eyes slowly faded back to their normal colour "I'm good, sorry." He apologised

"Maybe we should press pause." Elena suggested

Stefan turned back to her knowing her looked his normal human self "yeah, you're right, that was getting a bit..."

"Yeah." Elena nodded knowingly

"Yeah." Stefan repeated

Getting up from the comfortable bed he walked over to the window seat where Elena would write in her diary. Whereas Elena perched herself on the end of the bed opposite him

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked

"I can pull one off." Stefan replied smirking

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the founders party?" She asked with a sweet smile

"do they still do that?" Stefan questioned

"You've been before?" Elena asked surprised

"No, the uh, Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." He saved himself

"Well... this year theres this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom, she was really involved in the founders council and it was her favourite party, I know it sounds really boring but..."

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert." Stefan accepted formally

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." She played along

Grace walked in her house to see her Gran at the table reading a book, she walked over slowly trying to see what she was reading, but she heard her coming and slammed the book shut quickly

"Hello, dear." She called

"Hey." Grace replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Are you planning on going to the founders party tomorrow?" She asked

"Of course." Grace replied doing a curtesy "I will be a proper lady that night."

"Good." Gran replied

"are you going?" Grace questioned "being one hundred and seventeen, it must be killer on your feet." Grace winked

"Hey, your only as old as you feel." Her Gran scolded her "And I feel fantastic, of course I will be going, I am part of the founders council."

"Good." Grace nodded "I've been practicing."

"Really." Her Gran smiled "So you've finally accepted it."

"Of course I have." Grace giggled "I feel kind of bad doing it, like I'm invading someone's privacy."

"It always feels like that at first." Her gran nodded "But when you start doing it for good, then it wont feel so awful."

"Alright..." Grace nodded

Meanwhile in Caroline's room she was trying on a bright sunny mini dress for the founders ball tomorrow evening whilst Damon sat on her bed scanning breaking dawn, she turned to him to get his opinion

"No yellow; jaundice. Go for blue." He didn't even look at her

"I don't like the blue." She complained unzipping the dress

"Well, I do, and if I'm going to be your date-"

"you are not going to be my date." She interjected "My mother is going to be there and she is a very proud gun owner." She added

"I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled." Damon replied "It's very important I be there." He started to compel her "Please take me."

"you should come to the founders party with me." She invited him

'Not if you're wearing that dress." He countered manipulatively

Caroline pulled off the dress letting it fall to a pool around her feet before walking back over to the close cupboard trying find that blue dress

"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Damon announced

"You gotta read the first book first, it wont make sense if you don't." Caroline replied pulling on her dress walking to the mirror

"Oh I miss Anne Rice, she was so on it." Damon sighed heavily

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked

"Because I live in the real world where Vampires burn in the sun." he replied bluntly

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline countered

"I have a ring." He wiggled his fingers "protects me, long story."

Caroline caught one of the bite marks on her shoulder blade, she looked at it in the mirror worried "will these bites turn me into a Vampire?" She asked turning to him

Damon closed the book "It's more complicated than that." He informed her "you'd have to feed on my blood, then die, the feed on a human, it's a whole ordeal." he rolled his bright blue orbs "This book has it all wrong by the way." He through it to the ground

She took slow steps over to him, when he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over on the bed so she was underneath him, she giggled in response when he started kissing her neck gently

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." She moaned

"Yes I can be sweet." he purred continuing to kiss her neck

Smiling for a moment longer, reality struck her and made her scared and worried, she creased her eye brows whilst looking up into his eyes

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a hushed voice

"mhm." he nodded brushing her hair gently "But not yet."

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused

"Because there is something I need you to do for me." Damon replied

a smile spread across her lips "Anything." She promised

"How good are you at getting this nose where is doesn't belong?" Damon touched the tip of her nose

"Oh, I'm excellent." She grinned

Tyler sat with his parents in side Mystic Grill eating their lunch whilst they were talking about the death of Coach Tanner, Mayor Lockwood seemed more interested in other things

"So what happens with the season?" he asked insensitively "Just one big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" he kept throwing questioned at his son

"I don't know, dad." Tyler replied "I don't think anybodies really think about that right now."

"Boys, Founders Party, Focus." Mrs. Lockwood scolded

Vicki came over smiling and happy with life "So how are we all doing over here?" She asked holding a pitcher of water

"We're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood replied

Tyler wouldn't even make eye contact with his on again off she reached over him to grab his glass and fill it with water

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely

"No we're good, thanks." Tyler almost whispered

"Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood smiled

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." She passed it to him kindly

"you're taking Damon to the founder party?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they took a seat on the other side of the Grill "What about me?" she asked

"Go with Elena." Caroline replied

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her

"Then go with Grace." Caroline suggested

"I can't, Matt asked her." Bonnie replied

"Then go by yourself." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie rolled her eyes "What about your mom, is she ok with you bringing Damon?" she asked

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline asked

"he's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie replied concerned

"_Older, sexy, danger guy?_ What is that a official witch twitter tweet." Caroline rolled her eyes

"No more witch jokes, alright? That whole prediction thing has got me totally freaked." Bonnie replied

"Ok." Caroline nodded before pausing "And Damon's not dangerous, he just has a lot of issues with his family, like major deep rooted drama."

"Like?" Bonnie pried

"I'm not really suppose to say anything." Caroline looked at her menu

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked the blonde haired girl

"ok." Caroline nodded "But you can't tell Grace, or Elena." she negotiated

"Nope." Bonnie wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep it from them

Tyler followed Vicki back to the bar "So what you gonna buy me?" he asked smug

"Some class." Vicki snapped "Oh your parents are gone I guess we can be close now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler asked

"you treat me like trash, I'm sick of it." Vicki spelled it out for him

"I don't think you're trash." Tyler replied

"really?" Vicki was unconvinced "Then who are you taking to the Founders Party?"

"Vicki Donovan." he smirked "Do you want me to ask you to the founders party?" he asked

"No." She lied "it'll be stupid and lame."

"True." Tyler agreed "But it will be less stupid and lame if you'll be there." he smiled before walking away

Little did they know Jeremy was sitting at the bar drinking some ice water listening to their whole conversation seeing ring through it, seeing right through Tyler

"you realise you had to ask him to ask you, right?" Jeremy asked she didn't replied "you figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you, Jeremy." She replied in a hiss

"you know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." Jeremy shook his head "it's sad." This statement earned a scoff from Vicki before she waked away

Zach walked through his house into the living room to see Damon lounging on a chair reading a book, he was surprised to see him here during the day, surely he'd have something to be doing.

"Didn't know you were here." Zach stated

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years." Damon continued to read "Why he wants to go to high-school Is beyond me. I mean, in the 70s he went to Ivy League, that I understood." Damon nodded before creasing his eye brows "Actually, no. I didn't get that either." he shrugged "Go ahead. Purge. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach figured he try

"To spend time with you, Zach." Damon lied smiling and closing the book "Families important."

"I know you." Zach started "you always have a motive, so tell me, what is it this time?"

Damon moved in a blur across the room to be standing in front of Zach with his hand clasped over his neck cutting off oxygen

"you are in no position to questioned me." Damon's voice became darker

"I didn't meant to upset you." Zach chocked out the words

"This is not upset, Zach." He replied smiling

"What's going on?" Stefan walked in the room

Damon let go of Zach's neck and he dropped to the floor at his feet, Damon turned to Stefan who was now walking in the room

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon replied wiggling his eye brows

He patted Zach's back before leaving the room, Stefan walked over to him to check it was alright, and luckily he was

"Are you alright?" Stefan questioned

"No, I'm not." Zach snapped "and neither are you, how many more people have to die before you can see that?"

"I see that." Stefan confirmed "Alright, Zach, I-"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked

"I can't, Zach." Stefan replied shortly "I can't." he lowered his voice "It would take human blood that would be the only way to stop him and I can't do that." Zach wouldn't understand

"Vervain." Zach's voice was hoarse and almost silent "it could weaken him if he ingested it, it would give you the upper hand." he nodded

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that." Stefan replied "The little I have I gave to Grace and Elena." he watched Zach look for Damon "What?"

Walking past him in silence he lead him to the dungeon like basement underneath the Salvatore boarding house, opening one of the thick wooden doors he revealed a small homemade Vervain plantation

"you've been growing it." Stefan stated

"Blood only runs so deep when you're related to Vampires." Zach replied "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me." Stefan was confused "Why?" He questioned

"Because I trust you." Zach admitted "and you're gonna need if you want to get rid of him."

Around mid day the next day the doorbell rang in the Salvatore house, Grace, Bonnie and Elena were sitting the kitchen when Elena suddenly grabbed a box and went the door

"What's all that about?" Bonnie asked Grace

"Some box of old stuff for the founders party thing." Grace shrugged

"Oh." Bonnie nodded "So did Matt say yes?"

"Yep." Grace popped the 'p'

"Cool so I really am going alone." Bonnie pouted

"What about Caroline." she already knew the answer "Damon."

"Sorry." Bonnie half smiled

"It's alright." Grace shrugged "Damon and I were never together, we were never even almost together."

"But he did try to kiss you." Bonnie nodded

"And for that he is a jerk." Grace replied

Elena walked back in the room "Hey." she smiled

"Ok, I need an answer Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen." Bonnie questioned looking at the two different nail polish colours

"Naughty Vixen." Grace grabbed it

"I think you have your answer." Elena smirked

"Look at you getting all pretty for you date." She cooed as Elena picked up a blush colour "you seem happy-ish."

"I am.. ish." She smiled "tonight's gonna be a good night."

"I got a feeling." Grace sang "That tonights gonna be a good night, that tonights gonna be a good, good night."

"Shut up." Elena laughed jogging her

"Hey, don't take it out on the nails." Grace replied fixing the problem

"Don't let her singing stop you from telling me whatever it was that you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked through the door." Elena looked at Bonnie

"What is I tell you in the morning, I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie suggested

"What about you tell us now, and make the night more interesting." Grace grinned Bonnie kicked Grace's leg under the table "Ah, GBH!" Grace exclaimed

"C'mon Bonnie, spill." Elena pushed her a little

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie looked at her friends

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie sighed

"uh huh." Elena nodded

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Grace told me there was some fire that killed her and her twin." Elena told the story "That's what Damon told her anyway."

"yeah and apparently the fire was all Stefan's fault and Damon that's why he hates his brother so much, trying to ruin his life." Bonnie replied

"That sounds like one persons side of the story." Grace stuck up for Elena and Stefan's relationship

"Meaning Damon's." Elena added

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie replied

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business." Elena told her

"Unless he's an arsonist." Bonnie shrugged

"hey, innocent until proven guilty, right?" Grace looked at Elena "I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"yeah and how do you know?" Bonnie asked

Stefan walked into his room holding a glass of Damon's favourite whisky, this had to work if it didn't who knows what Damon would do to get back at Stefan tonight?

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked walking in the room

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked

"Well it's only fitting, we were at the first one." He looked at him through the mirror

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested

"So you should stay here." he replied watching Stefan drink some whisky "my goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"I can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I suppose to do besides go about living my life?" Stefan asked

"_go about living my life_." Damon mocked "Se therein lies you eternal struggle." He added as if he'd figured Stefan out "you're dead, dude, get over it." he held up a tie "What do you think?"

Bonnie and Grace tried to apply their make up and do their hair in the same mirror, whilst Elena used the one in her bedroom, suddenly the phone started ringing and Elena picked it up

"Hello?" Elena asked "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood... What do you mean? It is?... Are you sure?... 'cause I saw it..." she sighed "let me check... mmm hmm... I will find it and bring it... ok, bye." Elena hung up and stormed through the bathroom straight into Jeremy's room

"What's with her?" Bonnie asked

Elena stalked over to Jeremy pulling his headphones out

"Ah, God what now?" He asked annoyed

"The pocket watch, where is it?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest

"What watch?" he struggled to untangle himself from the headphones she'd knocked off

"The one you stole from moms box." Elena accused him "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me freaking out, it was on the list, Jeremy, and she can't find it and she thinks she's the one that lost it."

"Then maybe she did." He shrugged "Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it." Elena scolded "if I go online am I going to find it on eBay?" she referred back to their conversation earlier "Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"you know what? Screw you." He growled walking over and grabbing it from the back of his book case "I would never sell this ok?" he held the pocket watch firmly in his hand

"Then why did you take it?" She asked confused

"Because it's suppose to be mine." He was almost protective over the watch "Dad says it goes to the first born son." he explained "His father gave it to him and now what?" He placed it aggressively in Elena's hand

"And he was gonna give it to you." Elena finished

"yeah." Jeremy sat back down at his computer putting his headphones back in

Elena walked back to the bathroom turning to face him "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours ok?" there was no response "Mom promised it to Mrs. Lockwood, what do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." he replied bluntly

"It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud." Damon looked at himself in the mirror

"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty year old teenage has been the height of my happiness." he made a cheers gesture with his almost empty whisky glass before knocking the rest down

Damon smirked "You cracked a funny, Stefan, I should have a drink and celebrate." he took Stefan's empty whisky glass walking over to the drink table

Looking at a joint picture of Fayth and Katherine which was laying elegantly on the table where the drinks were he ran his fingers over Fayth perfect face, missing her so much

"1864 you and Katherine were the perfect couple." Damon informed his younger brother

"The same couldn't be said for you and Fayth." He replied

"It was hell watching your friend dance with her." Damon replied "I left the party early I was waiting for her, the night he dropped her off I was waiting just inside." He popped open his favourite bottle "he was such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well." he smirked pouring some whisky in the glass "here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon brought the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip when he brought ti away and tilted the glass so its contents poured onto the floor at his feet "I admire your efforts, Stefan, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with Vervain." He spilled his plan "I'm not some drunk sorority chick you can't roofie me." he joked before becoming angry "but I can't help but feel a little used, thought we were having a moment." He sighed heavily "now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do."

Grace and Matt were in line to get into the Lockwood mansion, his hand was delicately placed on her waist as they joked around about tonight

"It's really good spending time with you, Grace." He admitted "I was just not gonna go tonight."

"Aww now that would have been no fun." Grace giggled seeing Damon in the corner of her eyes "I'm glad you did come."

"Me too." He nudged her "You look really pretty up the way."

Grace looked down at her short pale pink mini dress with a white belt just around the middle, it was cute and fitted her curves perfectly making her look skinnier, and also the white 5 inch pumps she was wearing made her taller.

"Thank you." She blushed "Well you look very handsome yourself, Mr. Donovan." she straightened his skinny black tie

They soon got up to the top of the porch to be greeted kindly by the Lockwood family, after all this was their home and their party

"Grace, you look stunning." Mrs. Lockwood hugged her "And Matt, you look very handsome." She shook his hand

"Tyler is already inside, guys, have a good time." Mayor Lockwood informed them

"Thanks." They both replied together making each other laugh walking in the house

"It's pretty in here." Grace noted

"It is." Matt agreed

"Hey." Stefan walked over holding two glass "Drink?"

"Thanks, Stefan." Grace took the two champagne "Here." She passed one to Matt

"Thanks." Matt nodded at him

"I'd better go find Elena, have a good time." he patted his shoulder before leaving

Grace took a sip noting on the odd taste but continued to drink, it started to get dark pretty soon and Matt and Grace were checking out the museum type area upstairs

"Look." Grace looked at the original founders party register "The founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty-Four." Grace read aloud making Matt look over "look at all these familiar guest names, Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." She looked at little closer "Is that 'Damon Salvatore' and 'Stefan Salvatore'." She asked

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon walked in the room with Caroline on his arm

"I'm bored." Caroline complained "And Damon wont dance with me." she looked at Grace "can I just borrow your date?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Matt replied

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She took Matt's hand and lead him from the door

Grace walked around the room and Damon followed her trying to figure out what he was going to do, his planned has worked s far, go that idiot as far away form her as possible and his idiot brother wasn't here to ruin anything either, he only had a limited window of time

"I wanted to apologise to you for being such a world class jerk." he told her "the other night were I tried to kiss you, it was no excuse." he informed her "My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish what little family members I have left, including Stefan."

"For what?" Grace asked

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up, lets just say the men in the Salvatore Family have been cursed with sibling rivalry."

Grace creased her eye brows "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because of how Stefan has an amazing girl already, and I don't." He eyed Grace "I suppose it all started with the original Salvatore Brothers." he pointed to the registry behind him

"Hey, Matt." Stefan walked over with Elena on his arm "Where is Grace."

"Upstairs with that guy." Matt shrugged

"What guy?" Stefan asked

"Damon." Caroline replied "He asked me to dance with Matt whilst he spoke with Grace."

"Really?" Stefan asked grabbing two more glass' of champagne

"Matt, wanna dance with me?" Elena asked grabbing his hand pulling him on the dance floor

"Would you like one?" Stefan asked

"Sure." Caroline nodded "Just tell me if you see my mom."

"The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town." Damon informed Grace "until the war, there was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Grace sounded smart "We've been learning about it in history, confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was those people weren't there by accident." he informed her "those people were believe to be union sympathisers." he walked towards a small replica of the church. "Some of the founders on the confederacy side wanted them rounded up and burned alive, Stefan and Damon had a couple of people they loved very much in that church and when they went to recuse them they were shot, murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Grace asked looking at him

"Their women, I guess." Damon shrugged "doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?" he looked directly at her

"look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan has this stupid thing between you, but I don't want to get between it and now it's obviously too late for Elena, but can't you let them be happy?" Grace asked

"you could be happy too." he looked at her

Grace looked down at her feet before he took another step towards her making her look up into his bright blue eyes leaning close

"I could make you so very happy." He whispered against her lips before they connected

"Damon." Stefan walked in the room

Grace pulled back quickly placing her fingers to her lips looking up at him surprised before she quickly left the room bumping into Matt

"You ok?" He asked

"Lets dance." She grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor

"Well you had your chance, your time alone with her and she still doesn't want you." Stefan announced

"Is that why she kissed back?" Damon asked "Or didn't stop me." he left the room too

Walking to where the dance floor was he saw Grace and Matt dancing together and having a good time, she looked at Damon before quickly laying her head on Matt's chest

"They make such a cute couple." Caroline announced standing next to him

"Don't talk please." Damon closed his eyes

Caroline did stop talking and brought her champagne glass to her lips taking another swig trying to block out the pain of being in a relationship and still feeling unwanted

Jenna walked through the house back over to the bar to get a drink she didn't realise who she was standing next to until he spoke

"Don't shoot." he exclaimed jokingly "Only need a refill." Logan added

"Shooting implies caring." She replied shortly

"And indifference, I like it." He turned to face her

"I'm over the banter, Logan, I really rather you just left me alone." she admitted

He paused for a second "I'm sorry, Jenna, about your sister."

"Thank you." her voice as almost silent

"I came to the funeral." He informed her

"I know." She replied "I saw you."

"I didn't want to push my way in but I wanted to be there for you." he told her kindly "and when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right."

"Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" She brought up the past before walking away

Grace sat at a table whilst Elena and Matt spoke in private she was suddenly joined by someone opposite her she looked up and saw Stefan

"I hope Damon didn't act too crazy." Stefan told her

"Actually he was on good behaviour." she giggled "he even apologised and explained why he is the way he is, that is all goes back to Fayth and Katherine."

"Hey." Elena sat next to Grace

"So why don't you tell me and Elena about them?" Grace pried deeper

"Their not really people we like to talk about." Stefan replied

"Who is this?" Elena asked

"Fayth and Katherine." Grace replied

"Again, not really something I liked to talk about."

"And we get it we really do." Elena replied "we just want you to know that you can talk to us, or even just me, I burden you with my troubles, I want you to know that you can do the same." Elena told him

"Thank you." Stefan replied simply

"The truth is, Stefan, I don't really know that much about you, and I would really love it if you opened up to me." Elena informed him

Stefan looked at Grace "Stefan said something didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble."

"This isn't about Damon." Grace replied shortly

"it's about me getting to know you." Elena added "look your the mystery guy and I like that, but with mystery comes secrets and this thing with Fayth and Katherine."

"Let it go." Stefan ordered keeping calm "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then say something." Elena snapped "about yourself, anything." she added "Otherwise, I'm just left with what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here?" He looked between the girls "He's trying to get you to turn against me."

"well I guess it's working." Grace stood up walking away Elena close behind

Grace and Elena meet up with Bonnie and they sat there eating a slice of cake whilst feeling depressed talking about what just happened

"it's all my fault, I planted doubt, I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie pouted making Grace smirk

"I feel so bad, I got in the middle of your and Stefan's relationship, I should have just let this Fayth and Katherine thing go." Grace groaned

"yeah, and I got all snotty, we've all done a little bit wrong."

"I kissed Damon." Grace stated casually

Bonnie choked on a piece of cake "you what?" she exclaimed

"I kissed him, upstairs." Grace nodded "He was like 'I can make you happy'." Grace put on her best American husky male voice

Elena smirked "How do you think Caroline will feel about this?"

"I was just not gonna tell her, it's not like he's gonna leave her for me." Grace scoffed "It was just a kiss, a stupid spur of the moment thing, it meant nothing."

"Elena, honey." Mrs. Lockwood walked in the room "There you are." She sat down with them "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, I... erm... I couldn't find it." Elena lied "I guess it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere."

"I see." She smiled "well, please let me know if you do find it." she walked away

Damon walked back upstairs where he'd just kissed Grace heading towards the exact same room when he heard a voice behind him

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"Ah." Damon smiled "I've been looking for you." he took her hand pulling her into the room where at the historical items were on display

"I mean Matt barely danced with me for five-"

"Just stand right there." He faced her towards the door grabbing a old wooden box opening the lid reaching in and opening a secret compartment

"Erm." Caroline turned around "You're not suppose to touch." she warned looking at the topaz pendant he was holding his hands "What is that?" she asked

"A very important crystal." He replied placing the box back in it's rightful place

"Well, how did you know it was there?" She asked

"Because I put it there." He replied

"When?" She pried

"A very long time ago." He answered "and tonight I'm taking it back thanks to you." he turned her escorting her from the room

"What's it for?" She asked again

"Never you mind." he answered vaguely

"Well you can't just steal it." She tried to turn around and go back

"it's not stealing if it's mine." He smirked pulling her from the room

"Vodka Tonic." Logan placed his glass on the bar seeing Jenna looking at him from across the room he took his chance and walked over "look, I know this is properly gonna be strike three, but I hope you can see it for what it is."

"and what is it?" Jenna rolled her eyes

"Persistence." He replied quickly "Grovelling, commitment, take your pick." He smiled

"I fled town because of you." She replied "_fled_." she put empathise on the word

"I was young and stupid and then... then things changed, life got real." he told her "you know that better than anyone."

"Hypothetically speaking, _if_ allowed, how would you make things right?"

"Well, more grovelling of course, a recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." he smiled knowingly

Jenna giggled "Obvious."

"I know my audience." he flirted

She took a long pause thinking "Yes to lunch, call me." he hit his chest with her purse before leaving

"Look around, what's missing?" Mrs. Lockwood patronized a member of the staff waiting everyone tonight "Fire, Candles." she rolled her eyes "Theres matches in the kitchen." she followed him through to the next room

"Bitch." Bonnie hissed looking around the dark room

She walked over to one of the many, many candles in the room and bent over and started staring intently at it, thinking _fire, fire, fire _then she realised what she was doing and how crazy she must have looked and shook her head walking away.

As she left the room something caught her eye, one of the candles were lit, when she turned around to inspect the room she saw that everyone of the candles had been lit, by her.

"I'm going to fresh up." Grace put down her fork

"Me too." Elena sighed

They linked arms and walked into the bathroom to see Caroline fixing her make up too, she smiled at them through the mirror and they returned the favour walking over the mirror, Grace got out her eye liner apply that first

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

"Great." she replied putting on her lip gloss "Just great."

"Really? Well my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline applied her lip gloss too

"What is that?" Grace pulled back and looked at her scarf

"What?" Caroline asked

"That." Grace pulled her scarf to reveal a large bite mark

"Oh my God, Caroline, what happened?" Elena gasped at the sight of it

"It's nothing." she assured them

"That is not nothing." Grace looked at Elena

"Is someone hurting you?" Elena asked

"it's nothing!" she snapped "my mom would kill me." she murmured

Elena pulled down her lace white cardigan to reveal another couple of bite marks and bruises over her back, she quickly pulled it back up

"Did Damon hurt you?" Grace asked

"No." Caroline shook her head "Of course not." When Elena tried to look again Caroline smacked her hand away "Just leave me alone!" she left quickly

"I'm going to kill him." Grace growled leaving swiftly too

She caught him standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her storm towards hum, she shoved him as hard as she could, but he barely moved

"There is something seriously wrong with you." She hissed "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff." She threatened "got it, stay away from her." she glared walking away

Whilst Grace was having a go at Damon and looking for a ride home, Elena quickly ran over to Stefan he turned to her worried

"I'm sorry." She apologised "I take it all back, you were completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked

"There at bruises all over Caroline body, bite marks and he has her all messed up in the head." she was shaking with fear " Stefan didn't react to this "You don't look surprised."

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Her voice cracked

"Elena, please, I don't expect you to understand-"

She cut him off "I don't understand anything, Stefan, so why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look there are things that you don't know. Things that I want to tell you but I can't. Things that I may never be able to tell you. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan replied

"Trust is earned. And I can't just magically hand it over." Elena replied her eyes filling with tears

Grace watched as Damon lead Caroline out into the middle of the Lockwood field her bottom lip shook as she made a dash to go help Caroline, she must had been so scared

"She took it off and I got flustered." Caroline chocked on her tears "I didn't know what else to say, I swear I didn't tell her, I just told her you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon remained silent for a couple of seconds before wandering round her body like she was his pray, he stopped at her back kissing her neck gently.

Grace stood behind a tree watching tears falling down her face, if he hurt her in anyway she would jump out and be ready

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon purred smelling her skin "it's ok, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't-" Her voice was tried and weak as she trailed off

"Shh." Damon whispered "It's ok." he assured her "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." he bit into her neck savagely

Grace quickly jumped out and began to run over when she was grabbed and her mouth was covered she struggled against him madly trying to get away and help her friend.

"Shh, it's ok." His husky voice promised her "I'm dealing with Damon."

Grace knew that voice it was Stefan. Both teens watched as Caroline dropped to the floor lifelessly and then Damon did too, it almost looked like he was chocking

"I need to explain this you." Stefan told her "come back to the house with us."

Around five minutes later Elena launched herself over to where Caroline was standing, she was shaking with fear holding what looked like a crystal

"There you are." Elena sighed "I've been looking everywhere for you."she watched her friend as she started to go into what looked like a small panic attack "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." her voice was high and breathless "I'm fine... I'm fine." she repeated

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked she watched as her friend started to hyperventilate "You're shaking, Caroline, come here." she hugged her as her tall blonde friend started to sob on her shoulder

Grace watched as Damon was thrown into the small dungeon room under the Salvatore Boarding House, all these secrets, all these lies, she felt like she was about to pass out, her head was hurting really bad, she was in agony.

"I don't understand." Grace held her head "This doesn't make sense."

"I know." Stefan nodded "And now you know, you can't tell anyone else, they'd kill me."

"I..." Grace looked down "I just can't get my head around it."

"It's a lot to take in." Stefan nodded helping her walk into their living room "Damon was a monster and got what was coming to him."

"I know." Grace nodded "He deserved it, doing that to Caroline is... it was just awful."

"Maybe we should speak in the morning, you should rest for the night and we'll meet at the Grill tomorrow." Stefan offered

"Will you tell me the whole story then?" Grace asked

"Of course." Stefan nodded "You know what I am, and I know what you are."

"A Telepath and a vampire." Grace shook her head not believing it

"I'll drive you home." Stefan took her hand gently leading her from the house to his car

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood walked into his study

"Did you get the Gilbert Watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"She claims it's packed away in her parents thing." Mrs. Lockwood informed her

"I can get it." Logan sat down on a comfortable leather chair

"Good we're gonna need it." Heidi Johnson informed him

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood turned to her and the Sheriff

"Five bodies drained of blood, I'm certain." Sheriff replied

"They've come back." Logan finished

**A/N Hey, I just wanted to know, do you like the Chapters being this long, or would you prefer them to be shorter, so the episodes are in parts, I don't mind, I want to know what you think of it all, so please take a couple of seconds review, even if it is anon :D And thank you to everyone who has reviews so far.**

**Graciiee xx**


	5. You're Undead to Me

Twisted Love

Season One

You're Undead to Me

Waking up early that next morning, it was three days since it had happened, and Stefan still hadn't got hold of her to talk about what had happened, her mind had been plagued with visions of Damon biting Caroline all night. How had she been kept in the dark about this, she read her ancestors diary and it even told her about Vampires, but she was too naive and stupid to believe it was really true.

Of course things like this had to be true, she was a Telepath, that much had been proven, and from the sounds of it Bonnie was some kind of witch, her Gran _used_ to be a Telepath, yet she still didn't believe in Vampires until now, seeing is believing...

But now there were things that she could believe were certain, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were Vampires and she would do anything she could to keep Elena safe and keep Damon away from everyone she loved, protect them the best she could, so it was time to grow up and embrace her newly found powers.

She looked in the mirror at herself, she had to change everything she ever though about life, everything wasn't sun shine and rainbows. The world was a dark place, death was around every corner in this little town. God knows how many other Vampires there were lurking in this town, Damon and Stefan seemed to hide their secret pretty well.

Covering up the dark circles under her eyes, from the lack of sleep. She took a deep breath as she pulled on her floral mini sun dress and walked downstairs to grab her white flat shoes

"Morning." Her gran called

Grace jolted, she had been a little on edge since the incident "morning." Grace's voice cracked

"Are you ok?" Heidi asked tilting her head to the side

"Fine." Grace nodded "Just had a bad dream last night... nothing special." She replied

She was nibbling at the pancakes on her plate, she wasn't at all hungry. All this supernatural induced stress had really put her off her food and even made her feel physically sick when she thought back to what had happened.

"Are you feeling alright?" Heidi asked "you look a little pale."

Everything around her seemed to revolve back to Vampires. Her gran calling her pale, Vampires were pale. No appetite, Vampires didn't need to eat real human food.

"Totally." Grace took a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth, chewing it slowly as soon as her Gran left the room to get the newspaper she spat it into the bin "Gross." She complained throwing her breakfast in there too

After sitting by herself in the kitchen for a while her phone started vibrating, she looked at the text ID name, it was unknown

_Unknown – Grace, I got your number from Elena's phone, meet me at Mystic Grill in 20 minutes, I'll be waiting to answer any questions you have. Stefan._

Grace took a deep breath before brushing her teeth grabbing her bag and car keys and heading out the door into her car and driving to the Grill.

They sat in the secluded section of the Grill, where no one would see this conversation they were having, it was silent between the two as Grace tried to pick one of the many questions spinning around her head

"What do you feed on?" Grace asked suddenly

"I feed on animals, being around humans is tempting, but I can handle it." He ensured her "I prefer to know I'm living a close to human life other than taking a humans life away."

"Will Caroline become a Vampire?" Grace asked "Now that she's been bit, I mean."

"No, she'd have to die with a vampire's blood in her system, then she'd have to feed off a human, and I don't think Damon has been stupid enough to actually feed her his blood." Stefan answered

"What will happen with Damon?" Grace asked looking at him through her lashes.

"I'll wait until he is weak enough and I'll put him in the family tomb, for another 50 years."

"What where he can think about what he's done?" Grace scoffed

"He'll also be starving, which is good." Stefan almost smiled

"So what powers do you have?" Grace asked

Stefan chuckled "Well, I'm not strong enough, but when we drink human blood we have this power called compulsion."

"as in your force someone to do something?" Grace asked

"Right." Stefan nodded "Damon found it incredibly easy, so I gave you that bracelet." he pointed to the golden charm sitting beautiful on her narrow wrist

"My gran gave me this bracelet." She replied pulling her wrist back "It was my mothers."

"No." Stefan shook his head "it was my mothers, I placed Vervain in the heart."

"Vervain?" Grace looked up at him confused

"Vervain, it's a herb." He explained "a vampires most common weakness, it protects you from being compelled, that's why I gave it to you and Elena." He told her smiling "When Damon drank it through it weakened him enough for me to be able to get him home."

"So what about if Vervain touches you." Grace tilted her head

"It burns us." He replied simply

"What other powers?" Grace asked

"we can run really fast, hear things from a long distance, strong, we live forever and we can heal really fast." he explained

"So what about all the myths?" Grace asked

"Sun burns us, we can look in mirrors, eat garlic, be in photos." Stefan explained "holy water doesn't affect us-"

"Wait, how do you walk in the sun?" Grace looked at him confused "so does Damon."

"Rings." he wiggled his fingers

"That's pretty, what's the stone in it?" She asked looking at the large ring with S carved into it

"lapis lazuli." He replied "it's a mystical stone, and mine and Damon's was spelled by witches that allows us to walk in the sun."

"wow, you knew a witch?" Grace asked

"Emily Bennett." he answered smiling

"Bennett." Grace looked up suddenly

"Bonnie's ancestor."

"So Bonnie is a..." She trailed off gasping

"Yes." Stefan nodded "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Stefan, how old are you?" Grace asked resting her elbows on the table

"I'm 162." He replied "But I look 17."

"And Damon?" Grace asked

"Well human age around 22 and Vampire 167." He informed her

"So how do you kill a Vampire." Grace asked and Stefan cocked an eye brows "If I ever need to."

"staking." he nodded "I'm sure enough Vervain could do the trick, taking off a ring." he slid Damon's ring across the table "I need to ask you a favour." she just stared at him "Don't tell Elena."

"Now we're onto the Elena subject." She smiled "So I woke up early this morning after a few nightmares." she shrugged like it didn't matter "and had a whole new view on the world, it was time for me to grow up a face reality, see what's right there in front of me and protect the ones that I love." she stated

"What's your point." Stefan asked placing Damon's ring in his pocket

"If you ever hurt Elena, or even upset her, I will end you." She stood up darkening her voice "Because now I know how." she strutted from the room

Stefan gulped before getting up and leaving the Grill too, Grace was across the road walking towards school so Stefan went for the car option

Elena was just getting up, she couldn't think of what to write in her diary, the words didn't come to her like they usually did, this time whens he went to write she felt crazy, what had happened with Stefan the other night? Was Caroline ok?

Sighing she placed her diary on the side and swung her legs of the side of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to see Vicki in there brushing her teeth casually

"Oh." She looked at her surprised

"I-I'm sorry." Vicki announced "I'm almost done."

"it's ok, take you time." Elena replied confused before leaving the room shutting the door

Vicki smirked putting the tooth brush down and going back into Jeremy's room jumping in the bed straddling his waist

"I think you might be in trouble." She informed him

"Why what did you do?" He asked

"Elena saw me." She explained

Jeremy chuckled "I'm a drug using delinquent." He replied "a girl in my bedroom doesn't really rank, sorry." he scoffed before kissing her again

Now fully dressed Elena walked downstairs to see Jenna sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar with her back to her

"Jenna." She whispered "are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" she asked

"Uh-huh." She took another mouth full of cereal into her mouth

"and you have no objection?" Elena asked flustered

"He could have been craftier about it." Jenna smirked "At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She shrugged "Oh, just so you know, I wont be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it." Elena giggled "you're going out with Logan."

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She nodded "and have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since that very vague message three days ago 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, having something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days'." Elena mocked Stefan's voice

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked

"Nope." Elena popped the 'p' "Not going to, either."

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna creased her eye brows

"No, I'm not ok with any of it." Elena replied sitting down "But I'm not gonna cry about with, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." she shook her head

"Ok then." Jenna's eyes were wide with shock

"I'll be fine." Elena replied "I'm more worried about Grace."

"why?" Jenna asked concerned

"I didn't see her the night after the party, and she's been dodging my calls and when I go to her house she is never there." Elena looked down "I'm worried something is wrong."

"Grace will be back in school today her usual chirpy self, I'm gonna guess she's gonna be singing too." Jenna smiled

"I hope so." Elena sighed "Grace doesn't even avoid phones calls or avoid _me_." Elena shook her head

Stefan grabbed his bag from his voice when suddenly Zach was standing in front of him wanting to hear the news on Damon, he'd been avoiding that whole area of the house

"He's awake, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure ow dangerous he still might be." Stefan gave his nephew a look as he placed his homework in his bag

"You're going to school?" Zach voice almost cracked with fear

"I came here to live a life." he explained "it's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." He looked down at his feet

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked confused

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to get, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan told him

"What choice do you have? You cam here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it." Zach replied "That Grace girl already knows and that is far too many people as it is."

"I have something over her too." Stefan referred to the fact she was a telepath

"But being a telepath isn't like being a Vampire, people think she's a telepath they do test, people think you're a vampire they stake you. End of story." Zach crossed his arms

Stefan wasn't silent for a minute, he had no come back to that, Zach was completely right. Stefan grabbed his keys off the side and left the building.

"I remember the party." Caroline told Bonnie as she looked in the mirror applying a thin layer of cover up to the near faded bite marks "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck." She creased her eye brows "I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she creased her eye brows

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked staring intently at a candle in her hand

"can we just not talk about it, ok? I don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it." Caroline admitted "Just want to go back to my normal life." She turned to her "What are you doing with that candle."

"Um..." Bonnie jolted throwing it on the bed beside her "Nothing. What's this?" She picked up the topaz pendant from the night before

"Damon gave it to me... or he was going to give it to me." She walked over to the bed where Bonnie was lounging "all I know is it's mine now." she announced

"it's ugly." Bonnie twirled the chair

"Then get your grubby hands off it." she snatched it playing on one of the hooks of her hat stand

As soon as Caroline got back to school that day she was back to her usual bossy self organising a car wash

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." she announced to the two girls following her "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the bad. Just the ones who could pull off a bikini." she smirked "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sakes." she rolled her eyes

"Hey where have you been?" Elena walked up to Grace with Bonnie close behind

"Me?" Grace asked

"Is anyone else standing at your locker?" Elena smirked

"Sorry, I'm a little bit off." She admitted "I was busy, doing stuff."

"Now you're keeping secrets too." Elena asked her best friend

"It was helping my Gran with this dumb project, no biggie." She lied

"Have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"I know she's in complete denial." Grace shook her head

"Hey." Stefan walked up to them "Can I talk to you by your locker?" He looked at Elena

Grace almost glared at Stefan as he walked away with Elena to her locker, she so wished so could hear what he was saying, hear what lies he was feeding her this time

"I'm so sorry I haven't called."

"No worries, I'll live." She shrugged "my best friend and you don't call me for three days, but it's all good." She lied

"I was dealing with Damon." He told her

"and did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked

"Yes. Yeah." he wasn't exactly lying

"For three days?" Elena gave him a look

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?" He asked

"Sure." She sighed "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, four o'clock?" He asked hopeful

"ok." Elena nodded

"Thanks." Stefan nodded

Both teens walked back over to Grace and Bonnie at her locker when suddenly Caroline came over her usual bubbly self

"Stefan, where's Damon he has some serious apologising to do." Caroline asked

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan replied simply

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked again

"He's not coming back." Stefan answered "I'm sorry." he added before walking away

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Grace tried to keep cool throughout all the lies

"I know that." She nodded staring into space

After school that day Elena walked into the grill on her own, she looked around the room for Stefan he was no where to be seen, then she saw Matt and walked over to him

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" She asked

"Nope." He replied simply "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come one. We haven't plated in forever." She still wasn't into it "It'll let you break." He offered and Elena was sold

Zach had tried to avoid the cellar all day, but he wanted to see Damon suffer, after all the put this family through and now it was finally over

"I'm full of Vervain." Zach announced before he even got to the door "I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." He added "My blood will only make you worse." There was no response "Damon?" he asked looking through the bars of the door

"So it was your Vervain." Damon put two and two together "Good for you." if he could add a sarcastic clap to that he would have "Family only runs so deep, Huh?" He breathed

"We're not family, Damon." Zach glared at the weak vampire "Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In face, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because if you."

"I don't guess could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." He informed him

"you know I can't do that." Zach answered

Damon managed to sit up to face him "You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down." he announced "You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

"But you don't visit, Damon." Zach snapped "you appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, the you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn." Damon joked

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." Zach replied bluntly about to walk

"Unlock it." Damon yelled clasping Zach's neck before he could leave "Unlock the door, Zach." He ordered

"Keep it up, Damon." Stefan appeared the bars in the door where Zach had just been standing removing him from Damon's weak grip and pushing him back "The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

Elena lined up her shot "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." She shot missing

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." He nodded

"Yeah." Elena agreed checking her phone

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena replied "Nothing's wrong thought." She added "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." She looked up at her ex-boyfriend

"good, I mean it's not like we're best friends or anything." Matt shrugged sarcastically

"Ok." Elena laughed holding up her hands "here goes – what do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" she asked

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive." She informed him "all the time." She added "I thin there's something he doesn't what me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what?" Matt smirked "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" He joked

"No, of course not." Elena scoffed "But what do we know about him, really?" she asked

"He's a great footballer. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt half smiled

"So you think I'm being paranoid?" Elena asked

"I think you should talk to him." Matt didn't give her a straight answer

"Talk to who?" Stefan appeared next to them "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up." Stefan admitted

"Is everything ok?" Elena questioned concerned

"There was this think with my uncle." He shrugged

"And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be an hour late?" She scolded him

"Ok." Matt held his hands up "you two have fun." he walked away from the awkward conversation between his ex and her new boyfriend

"I'm really sorry, it was unavoidable." He told her

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked "Ok." She went to walk away

"No, Elena please." he took her arm

"No, Stefan, don't you get it?" Elena asked flustered "Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" She asked

An older olive toned gentleman walked up to Stefan staring avidly at him, Elena looked between them

"I know you." The older man announced "my God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the man confused

"I know you. How can it be?" He asked even more confused

"I think you must have the wrong person, sir." Stefan recognised this man too, but wasn't about to admit it in front of Elena, the lies had to keep piling on

"You haven't aged a day." the older man added

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan turned to Elena "Hey, can I take you home." he lead her away from the older gentleman "we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked

"wait, what was that?" she pointed in the direction of the confused man

"I-I don't know, uh, nothing." he shook his head

"Right, nothing." She nodded annoyed "Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." She walked past him

Later that night Sheriff Forbes was sitting up at the bar in Mystic Grill, Logan walked over to her taking a seat too

"Evening, Sheriff." he nodded at her "Anything?" he asked

"We went over the entire west side of the lake." She started "All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat."

"Well, they're staying in town." Logan announced

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Sheriff replied

"There had to be a private residence." Logan state what Sheriff Forbes already knew

"And that much harder to locate." She answered him "If not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan replied

"What about the watch?" She asked

"I'm working on it." Logan replied

"I knew the Gilbert's. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." She informed him

"Hey, Logan." Jenna was standing behind them looking extremely pretty

"I can't believe you came." he sounded so surprised

"You have an hour." She replied sternly "make it count."

"You ok?" Jeremy stood as his sisters bedroom door

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena responded

"Don't answer a question with another question." Jeremy chuckled "Maybe." He answered vaguely "what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned

"I'm miserable." She answered hugging her teddy bear

"well you should go get something to eat." Jeremy smirked

Walking down her stands lazily she suddenly her plates and cutlery clashing in the kitchen, her eye brows creased, wasn't Jenna out tonight?

"Jenna?" She asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Jenna?" She asked again sliding open the doors leading into the kitchen to reveal Stefan standing there cutting mozzarella "What are you doing here?" Elena asked walking in the room

"Cooking." Stefan replied simply "Grace told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I happen to be a good cook." He smiled smugly "The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella." He showed of his brilliant Italian accent as the word rolled right off his tongue "Only tonight, it is unfortunately store brought." He showed her the box "Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." She crossed her arms over her chest

"You want to know me, right?" he asked "Well, I figure if you're going to hump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." he smiled "So lets start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." She looked at him

"She was... the most beautiful girl I had ever met." He continued regardless "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh." he chuckled at the memories "It was ridiculous, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, and impulsive." He chose the words carefully "Enter Fayth and Damon. It was always a competition, who had the better twin. And I did some things that I'm not proud of, said something things... and my biggest regret was not being able to make it right before they died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan explained

Meanwhile Vicki and Jeremy was upstairs chilling, making out, listening to music and just casually talking

"It was very nice what do you did for Stefan." She informed him "very romantic." She cooed

"well, I was feeling romantic." He replied smiling

"Look what I found." She shook a bottle of pills "'Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every four to six hours, as needed for pain'." she read the label

"Those are left over form the car accident." Jeremy stood up

"So she wont miss them." Vicki opened the bottle taking two out laying them on the table reaching for the old Gilbert pocket watch

"No, not with that." he took it from her hand "it's an antique." he informed her she sighed heavily and grabbed another heavy object crushing the tablets "I feel like we're always getting high."

"That's the beauty of choice." She grinned

"Well, then lets choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" He looked to get for support

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together." She reminded him like it's a privilege for them to be together; like she was some Goddess "tries to change everything about me."

"No." Jeremy shook his head

"Good." She grinned continuing to crush

"I'm an avid reader." Stefan continued listening random facts about himself "a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past fifty years, but I love Lucy is all-time "The Loving Cup" episode was the best, I think." he informed her whilst him and Elena chopped together "Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Text Driver over and over again."

"Here let me." She took over shopping the garlic for him

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board." he informed her "Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Pasty, Willie. Oh, Kanye." he named some modern ones "you know what I even like that one Miley song." She laughed "easy."

"I didn't say anything." She held up her hands laughing "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." he grinned at the other meaning of not eating garlic

Elena continued to cut when she suddenly sliced her finger making it ooze with crimson blood, she cursed and pulled her hand back

"Ow!" She announced "Ahh."

"are you ok?" he walked over

"Yeah, I uh, I think so." She walked over to the sink washing the cut

As Stefan stood there he picked his hand up off the side to see her blood laying on his little finger, he felt his veins under his eyes become prominent, along with feeling the blood rush to his iris making them the evil, blood shot colour they become, suddenly he felt his fangs trying to push through his normal teeth

She looked up and saw his face in the reflection of the window "Your face." She turned around and he turned around too

"Yeah, I think I got something in my eye." He lied to her

"Stefan." She tried to make him turn and face her

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering what Grace had said to him and how awful he'd feel if he'd bit Elena, properly killing her, it would kill him. Soon his face returned to it's usual human ways and he turned to her smiling gently

"Erm. I think my paranoia has turned into full blown hallucinations." Elena sighed laughing gently

"part of your charm." He flirted

Stefan looked deep into her dark chocolate brown eyes and leaned close, she quickly went for it and pressed her lips against his with such a romantic passion

Grace sat there casually in her room strumming a guitar lazily whilst Bonnie was in the bathroom, she shivered slightly

"Grace." A voice whispered "Grace."

"Bonnie, is that you?" She asked

"Is that me what?" Bonnie called

"Calling my name?" Grace replied

"Nope." Bonnie replied "Maybe your Gran is home." Bonnie suggested

"Maybe." Grace walked into the hallway to see the window wide open "Jeez, it's freezing in the house."

"Grace." The voice appeared right next to her

"Hello?" Grace called

A black crow appeared on the window ledge at the end of the hall she quickly shooed it away quickly closing the window quickly

"Bonnie, the creepiest thing just happened." Grace walked back into her room closing the door leaning back again it

"What?" Bonnie walked out worried

"There was this crow." Grace pointed "And this creepy voice."

Caroline was on the phone to Tiki casually looking at the topaz pendant, it truly was a terribly ugly piece of jewellery

"Caroline." Damon's voice whispered

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok?" She shook her head "I've seen it on you. Trust me." She informed the girl rudely "Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year."

"Caroline." Damon's voice got more persistent

"Yeah." Caroline laughed down the phone "maybe we should was the cars in slow motion." She giggled

"Caroline." Damon tried calling her a final time

"What?" Caroline asked annoyed "Oh, em, no, sorry." She apologised to Tiki "So I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece." She reminded with a laugh "ok, bye." She hung up

A crow suddenly appeared at her window and she threw a pillow at it telling it to go away as it fell from the window ledge she quickly closed her window too along with the curtains feeling a sudden fear run through her body

The next morning Stefan watched his brothers through the bars in silence, he was getting worse and worse everything day, which was a good thing. He was about to walk away when Damon managed to finally speak

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon coughed

"Not particularly." Stefan admitted

"You won." Damon announced sitting up a little "You got the bad guy, now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan." He promised "As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan grinned before doing so

Grace and Bonnie were standing their casually in their two pieces, Grace's was golden and shiny and Bonnie's was a deep purple colour. Both girls had short shorts just to colour their bottom layers, although Grace's was unbuttoned revealing the button of her two piece.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline smirked

"Stefan." Grace walked over to him grabbing his arm pulling him to one side "I need to ask you a question."

"Does it have to be here?" Stefan asked "There are a lot of people here." he looked around

"Please, I'm not scared, I need an answer." Tears were almost in Grace's eyes

"Ok, calm down." he rubbed her arms "What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Is there anyway Damon could... contact me?" She asked "It's like I keep hearing this voice, it sounds a lot like his."

"Yes, he can." Stefan nodded "What ever you do you have to fight it, fight him." Stefan assured her "God knows how many other people he's tried to call."

"Oh, God." Grace covered her face

Stefan rubbed her back "it's ok." He assured her "He'll be gone soon."

"I just have this feeling... a really bad feeling." She shook her head not crying but close

Stefan nodded, he knew the feeling, not everything could run this smoothly, Damon was giving up to easily, she was right something didn't feel right.

"are you going to be ok?' Stefan asked

_be strong, be badass _Grace told her as she straightened up "I'm going to be fine." She replied thickening her voice "How has Elena been?"

"She's worried about you." Stefan looked at her

"I can't face her, not with all these lies." Grace shook her head

"I know it's hard, but you pulling away from her is just going to make her even more suspicious." He informed her

"I know." Grace nodded

"I've got to go see her." Stefan nodded at Grace before walking over to Elena "Hi." he smiled

"hey!" She looked surprised

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." She gave them a look before walking away

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan laughed

"And judged, yeah." Elena joined in the laugh

"Wow." He nodded

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." She looked at him

"I think you have to go first." He looked her up and down

"Ok." She giggled trying to pull the shirt over her head "Ok. Ok, um—sorry, so not sexy. Ugh." She growled trying to pulling the shirt over her head

"I disagree." He helped her moving her hair out of her face

Grace walked over to Matt and Bonnie and helped then wash a car when they both caught Matt looking over longingly at Stefan and Elena.

"uh-uh." Bonnie shook her head "no, none of that tortured pining stuff."

"I'm just observing." He replied with a glare

Another car pulled up and Bonnie looked around for another girl to wash the car, she saw Tiki doing nothing

"Tiki, this one is yours." Bonnie told her

"Why do I always get the homely os?" She asked rudely "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it but it's still a p.o.s." She shrugged

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie glared

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." She grabbed a hose playing it in a bucket to fill it up

Bonnie glared a Tiki thinking funny thoughts if the water was to overflow and splash right in her face, and suddenly it did. Grace fell to the floor laugh and Bonnie just looked surprised

"Grace, you did this!" Tiki yelled at her

Grace laughed harder "No, I didn't, but I wish I did!" She pulled herself up looking at Bonnie "Bon, you alright?" She asked drying her happy tears

"Fine." Bonnie replied before walking away

Grace creased her eye brows watching Matt stop the water from squirting out of the hose, Elena walked over to Grace looked at her best friend

"If it isn't my broody English best friend." Elena crossed her arms over her chest

"Broody?" Grace asked "me?"

"Yes, you." Elena shook her head "You've been brooding and avoiding me the last four days."

"Not true, I saw you yesterday." She grinned

"Not funny." Elena looked at her seriously "Are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine, how are you?" Grace asked casually turning and seeing a weak Damon standing there

A scream erupted from her lips as she jumped back tripping on Elena and a badly placed bucket fall straight on her ass groaning and looked up

"Grace!" Elena helped her up "What's wrong?" She asked concerned

"Grace." Damon whispered

"Oh my God." Grace whispered

"Stop it, Grace, you're freaking me out." Elena told her "I'll go get you some water you look flustered." Elena ran off

"It's happening isn't it?" Stefan asked

"I want to finish this." Grace announced "Now."

"Alright." Stefan nodded

They ran through the parking lot to Stefan's car, a thick wave of guilt ran over Grace for Elena, she just took off with her boyfriend with no word.

Stefan drove dangerously to his house, running stop signs and red lights, then he pulled outside of his house and as soon as he did Grace jumped out running into the house already know where he was

"I knew you would come." Damon purred standing up "and quickly too." he grinned

"Stop calling me." Grace ordered "I'm not going to let you out, and you can't compel me, Damon."

"You're a smart girl." he purred "Smart and beautiful." he looked into her eyes

"I'm not Caroline, you can't manipulate me." She glared

"Feisty." He grinned reaching through the bars to touch her face gently "What I love in a woman."

"And most of all." She added ignoring his comments "I'm not Fayth."

"You're right, you're not Fayth." He nodded stroking her hair "Fayth would have let me out, fed me blood, then given herself to me and we would have made passionate love."

"Well I guess that's were we differ, I'm not stupid enough to let you out." Grace growled walking away "bye, Damon." she called

"No!" Damon punched the wall next to him weakly before sliding down it

Grace walked through the Salvatore house to see Stefan waiting by his car, she looked at him sadly, she wanted to collapse, as much as her instincts told her to stay away from Damon, something always told her to go back.

"you ready?" Stefan asked

"Yes." She whispered "Can you take me home? I can't head back there, just tell Elena I collapsed or something..."

"Alright." Stefan nodded helping her in the car

Stefan was driving slower this time on the way to her house, there was a long silence that only the music could fill before Grace said something

"As much as I'm scared of what you are and scared for Elena, you're a really good guy, Stefan." She smiled "I hope it works out for you two."

"Thanks, Grace." He smiled at her

"'Lena always gets the good one." Grace smirked

"You'll find someone good one day." he promised

"Right who wants a telepath with a complicated past?" Grace looked at him he didn't reply "exactly."

"Damon did." He told her "Damon wasn't always a bad guy."

"But he is now, and it's so like me to attract the bad boys." Grace pouted "Never the keepers."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Stefan smiled pulling up outside her house

"Thank you for today, Stefan, even though I threatened to kill you the other day you still helped me." She smiled

"You're just protecting Elena, I get that." He informed her

Grace got out of his car and stumbled her way into the house, locking the door and putting the dead lock on so no one could get in

Elena saw the same old dark skinned man from the bar as he wandered over to the check out to pay for his car being washed

"That'll be $20." She informed him "Did I see you the other night? You were talking to a friend of mine, at the grill?" She asked him

"well, I thought it was someone I knew." He shrugged

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena replied

"Nah, it can't be." He shook his head "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?" Elena pried

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." He informed her

"Oh." Elena nodded

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of knew he was even here until the attack." The older gentleman added

"The attack?" Elena's eyes widened

"His uncle got killed." He replied "mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle, Zach?" Elena was confused

"No, Joseph." He corrected her

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with this story." Elena looked up at him

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." he answered

"Grandpa." Tiki walked over placing her arms on the older mans shoulders "You gotta go, mom wants you home, ok?" She steered him off "He wasn't bugging alzy-heimer." she laughed taking another guys money

"erm, no, he was sweet." Elena chased after him "Hey, Sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" She asked

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" he spaced on the name

"Damon." she reminded him

"yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore." he nodded

"When was his?" Elena asked

"It was early June, 1953." he thought about "Yeah. June, 1953."

Elena watched as he walked away turning around to see Stefan getting out of his car and walking over to the cars continuing to wash, she ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out what was happening

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" Stefan smirked

"Yeah, she abandoned me, then you did." She gave him a look "Then Grace did."

"Grace collapsed, I have to take her home."

"Collapsed?" Elena sounded worried

"She's fine, her Gran is looking after her." Stefan told yet another lie

"Alright, I'll call her later." Elena nodded "So earlier, I just realised, I had no idea your family was from Italy." she announced

"No?" He chuckled "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh." she mentally slapped her forehead "Are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" She asked

"My uncle Zach." He replied

"Where did everyone go?" She pried

"Kinda just spread out." He shrugged "Why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." She replied with a sweet smile

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked as Vicki lead her through the forest

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki rolled her eyes "Welcome to my other favourite party place." she appeared in the old Mystic Falls graveyard

"What a cemetery?" Jeremy asked looking around at the few stoners sitting there

"Yeah, it's cool, huh?" She asked pulling him forward

"Yo, Vicki!" A older man called

"What's up, Jared." She took a seat on the floor with Jeremy

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" A woman smirked at Jeremy's baby face

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." She smiled at him taking his hand

"Smoke up." Jared passed them a joint

"You're car was done an hour ago." Elena told Jenna

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked fixing her hair

"Oh." She looked grossed out as Logan walked over to them

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were nine." he informed her

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna shoot him a flirty look

"Ouch." He placed his hand over his heart "Here I though we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him a favour?" She looked at Jenna hopeful

"If I do her a favour, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan looked at Jenna hopeful

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." She laughed

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan grinned at her

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." She smirked

"Ohh." Logan rubbed his stomach "What do you need?" he looked at Elena

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" She asked

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we have pretty much everything." he smiled

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." She looked at him hopeful

"I'm heading their now. Let's go." Logan got in the van

Elena turned to Jenna "If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." She lied

Damon's next victim would be Caroline, she'd be easy, scare her enough she'd come running to him to help him and soon enough he heard the pitter patter of her little feet walking down the stairs towards the basement

"Damon?" She ran to the door "Oh, my God! What is this?" She exclaimed looking at him "How did I know where you were?" She asked

"Because I wanted you to." Damon heaved himself to the door coughing loudly "Let me out of here. Please." he begged

"You bit me." Caroline told him

"You like it." he told her "Remember." he looked deep into her eyes

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" her voice cracked

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the Vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He grinned

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked

"You're gonna open the door." He told her she looked down at the handle "You're gonna open the door."

Slowly she slid the lock off the door before being grabbed and thrown to the stairs by Zach whom quickly attempted to close to the door it was no use and Damon grabbed him, bitting into his neck draining him completely.

Being chased through the house by Damon as he kept tripping weakly over items of furniture was terrifying, she saw hope when she opened the door and ran out of the house, he wasn't chasing her anymore.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki passed a broom to Bonnie

"What?" Bonnie looked confused taking the broom

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki replied

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie looked at him

"But not dry." She replied smugly

"and I'm doing this why?" She looked at the taller darker skinned girl

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." She grinned walking away

Bonnie glared at the wet pavement as the water started to boil, she surprised herself as it set on fire a trail leading towards Tiki's car, as it set on fire

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Stefan shook her pulling her out of her trace like state as the fire stopped

"What just happened?" She asked

"You were in some kind of trance." he replied confused himself

"Did I do this?" She whispered looking at the burnt car

"I think so, yes." Stefan nodded

"Nobody else saw, did that?" Bonnie asked and Stefan shook his head "Don't tell anybody. Please." She begged

Elena sat in front of the news archives with Logan next to her explaining what she had to do, she just had to know the truth, once and for all.

"We digitized all out archives last year." He informed her "You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" He asked

"An incident from 1953, if it ever happened – at the old Salvatore boarding house." She replied

Suddenly Logan's phone ran and he excused himself having to leave due to some story downtown, he gave her a quick brief on what she had to do before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Jeremy sat there laughing gently with Vicki laying between his legs, both were so stoned it was unbelievable

"What?" Vicki asked

"I'm stoned in a cemetery." He replied

"They don't mind, they're dead." She smirked reaching into her pocket grabbing Elena's pain pills "Let me takes this up a notch." she through them to a guy "Hey, Tony."

"Oh!" He looked at them "Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!" he laughed at his own stupid joke passing the bottle to a girl

"well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are." The girl smirked

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asked

"She wasn't using it." Vicki shrugged

Jeremy got up walking over grabbing the pills back "She's gonna notice if they're gone." He replied "That's not cool."

"It's no big deal, Jer." Vicki shrugged again

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick." He snapped walking away from the group

"Damn, dude." Jared looked at him

"Vicki brought the party police." Tony laughed

Shut up, Tony." Vicki replied shortly "I'm sorry." She took his hands "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers." Jeremy replied glaring

"Those are my friends." Vicki was offended

"They're wast of space small-town lifers." Jeremy replied simply

"Yeah?" Vicki nodded "What am I?" she asked

"You're different, Vick." he tried it save himself

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what – You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers." she went to walk away

He grabbed her "Look—."

"Go home, Jeremy." She scolded him "If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler." she walked away

Stefan was looking for Elena, he couldn't find her anywhere, he doubt she would have gone to Grace's, not until Grace called her first to apologise for the past couple of days, he saw Matt finishing up the clean up

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked

"no, not for a while." Matt answered

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked again

"Not sure." Matt shrugged

"Thanks." Stefan went to walk away

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt informed him

Elena sat searching for the video when she suddenly saw it, June, 1953. She clicked on it quickly and watched the grainy black and white news report

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" He asked the camera man

The camera zoomed it on what looked like Stefan, but in older clothes, with longer hair, she gasped and paused the news report looking at the boy hiding in the shadows

When Elena got home that night her head was filled with all sorts of what she figured to be crazy thoughts, she picked up her diary, it was time to vent an write.

_Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

"Logan?" Jenna called

Quickly tucking the pocket watch from Jeremy's room he walked out to see Jeremy standing there arms crossed over his chest

_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves._

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked annoyed

"I was just looking for the bathroom." He lied

_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, i can't be. But how can i deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old..._

The old man repeating June, 1953 replayed in Elena's head making her shiver as she continued to write her inner most secretive thoughts in her diary

_Never gets hurt..._

She wrote again thinking back to the night of the football game where Jeremy had sliced Stefan's hand open with a glass bottle, but when she went to look it was completely fine

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._

The next flashback was when the had first met at the party an his eyes had darkened and deep veins appeared around them

_Girls bitten..._

Next was when Grace, Elena and Caroline had been in the bathroom at the party and Damon's it marks were revealed to the two

_Bodies drained of blood..._

The final flashback was when Grace and Elena were talk to Matt about Vicki being attacked and he said that she said she thought it was a Vampire. Suddenly everything connect for Elena, but she had to hear it for herself, running out to her car starting it quickly.

Vicki sat depressed in the dark night cemetery whilst everyone else was getting really stoned and really drunk for the fun of it, Vicki was doing it for the numbing of pain

"Donovan?" Tony offered her a beer

"No, I'm good." She replied

Suddenly music stopped from their pick up truck just a little way into the forest by the road, all the small-town lifers did 'not it' and Vicki was last to even attempt to say it

Vicki rolled her eyes and got up walking to the car leaning in flicking the music back on, she was about to leave when she saw a black figure standing at the back of the car, he was groaning and coughing in what looked like agony

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked

"Come here." Damon coughed "Come here."

"You don't look good." Vicki noted

"Come closer." he tried to move to her "I have something – that I have to tell you." he groaned falling into her arms

"Whoa, whoa. I got you. It's ok. It's ok." She soothed him

Damon suddenly bit her neck, she was in too much shock and pain to even make noise, still Damon covered her mouth so she didn't alert anyone else.

Stefan heard a car pull up outside of his house, he ran out there to see Elena jumping out of her car looking like a woman on a mission, it was only a matter of time.

"What are you?" She demanded

**A/N Sorry in advance for any mistakes I've made, I hope you like it and please review, favourite, alert, whatever you want to do :) Thank you, now I'm going to bed ;)**

**Graciiee xx**


	6. Lost Girls

Twisted Love

Season One

Lost Girls

It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864. Stefan saw his guests arrived outside as their carriage pulled up. First a darker skinned women got out with a long beautiful elegant dress, next helping a amazingly beautiful bronzed skin girl, then helping a more pale yet equally beautiful girl out.

"You must be the Pierce Sister." Stefan announced bowing slightly

Placing her hand out in front of her she replied "Please, call me Katherine." She curtsied as he took her hand "And this I my sister Fayth."

"Pleasure." Fayth grinned

Back to the present day of Mystic Falls where Elena is trying to get the truth from Stefan about what he really was, they were standing just outside of the Salvatore Boarding House

"What _are_ you?" She asked again

Stefan stared at her from a long time "You already know."

"No, I don't." Elena snapped

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible." Elena shook her head not wanting to say the words "It can't be." she added

"Everything you know..." He took a step towards her and she took one back "And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked

"What are you?" The brunette demanded

"I'm a vampire." He replied

After staring at him for a long five seconds fear suddenly struck in her head making it skip a beat "I shouldn't have come."

"no, please." Stefan walked towards her

She took fast steps back trying not to trip, she ran past him heading for her car but the next second he was standing right in front of her she stopped dead looking at him wide eyed

"How did you do that?" He asked angrily

"Please don't be afraid of me." he begged taking her arm

"Let me go." She ordered

"Elena, there are things you have to know and understand-"

"Let me go!" She exclaimed running past him jumping straight into her car

"Elena, please!" He yelled turning to face her

Driving away from that place as fast as she could, she returned to her home running in her house quickly slamming the door behind her leaning against it for a second. After calming down just a little bit her walked up the stairs into her's and Jeremy's joint bathroom, taking a second to look in the mirror, she opened the door to his room to see him sleeping peacefully on the bed.

She walked into her room and terror hit her again, how was this true? This had to be some kind of dream, running her hands restlessly through her long hair she jumped with surprised when her heard a voice from behind her

"Elena." He appeared

She attempted to run out of the room through the door that lead towards the stairs, but as she opened it he slammed it shut with his vampire strength, she breathed heavily facing the door, squeezing her eyes shut tightly not wanting to see him

"I would never hurt you." He promised "You're safe with me."

"All those animal attack?" Elena turned to face him "All those people that died-"

"No." He shook his head "That was Damon."

"Damon?" Her voice was shaking

"Yes, I don't drink human blood." He told her "that's not how I survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anyone."

"How can you ask me that?" Elena sounded more offended

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can gate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan looked at her, plea filled his dark brown orbs

"Just go." She whispered "Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then just go." Her voice grew stronger and more confident

"I never wanted this." Stefan back away

Elena didn't make eye contact, but she felt a brush of wind and knew that he was gone, quickly running over to the window he had come in through she slammed it close

Damon finished the last stoner off throwing him to the ground, whipping the excess blood away from his mouth of one of the other guys shirts. After he'd done that, he dragged the now dead man over to where the other dead bodies were, about four in counting around the camp fire, and that girl he's drank from first was over in the corner.

Picking up one of their cheap vodka bottles from the side, he patted each one of them down for anything that could be identified on the bodies before pouring the high flammable liquid over them, he finally found a cell phone and typed in a familiar number whilst pouring the liquid over the final dead person.

"Hello?" Stefan asked

"I want my ring." Damon ordered

"Where are you?" Stefan demanded

"I'm at the sizzler." Damon joked "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" He asked his face turning hard as he picked up a stick and set it alight walking around the bodies

"I don't have it." Stefan lied "Where are you? What have you done?" he asked yet again

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon set the rest of the bodies a light

"You're being careless." Stefan growled "How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan." He smirked looking around him "Where's my ring?" He grew annoyed now

"I gave it to Zach to hide." Stefan lied "Probably shouldn't have killed him

Damon paused before noticing the lies "Ah, you almost got me." He chuckled "Where is it?" he lowered his voice

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan replied

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, oh, by the way my next stop is Grace's house." he grinned

"I already want you dead. Don't hive me another reason to kill you." Stefan glared into space

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon threatened

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan had him there

"Just get it." Damon didn't have a come back he hung up and looked over at Vicki who was coughing and groaning, she was awake "You just don't wanna die do you?"

Stefan stood guard outside of Elena's house that night, know he want properly meant to be protecting Grace, although it was unlikely Damon would hurt her, Elena seemed to feel Stefan's presence out there, she couldn't sleep at all.

Grace yawned as she walked downstairs, someone was knocking the door loudly, she opened it rubbing her eyes

"Sorry to disturb." His voice purred "Your Gran is out right?"

"Damon." She whispered about to slam the door shut but he held it open "c'mon, Grace, don't be like that."

"I thought you were starving." She looked up at him surprised

"Yeah." he chuckled "You wish."

"You have no idea." She glared

"Can I come in?" He asked "Oh wait, of course I can." He stepped in walking past her "I've been invited." he smirked at her

"What do you want, Damon." She glared

"I was wondering if you knew where my ring was?" He asked stepping towards her closing the gap between them

Grace lost her voice completely as she looked up into his bright blue eyes, they were only inches apart from each other and she was in no fit state to stop anything from happening, she suddenly felt his perfectly sculpted lips brush after her parted ones

"I don't know where your rings is." She whispered lying, she knew Stefan had it, but she was still shaking with fear

"Are you scared?" he asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Damon, please, if you care for me in anyway at all, you'll leave." She looked at him with pleading eyes

"Very well." He placed a small kiss on her cheek before walking back to his car which had a unconscious and weak Vicki sitting in the passenger seat

The next Elena and Stefan sat outside the crowded Mystic Grill in broad day light, she was glaring at him from across the table, whilst he looked back at her almost innocently

"You said you would explain everything." Elena started keeping up straight and looking official "That's why I asked you to meet me here." Stefan nodded in response "When you Google 'Vampire' you get a world of fiction, what's the reality?" she asked

"I can tell you anything you want to know." Stefan promised

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated

"Yes." he confirmed

"And somehow, sunlights not an issue." She added as the waitress walked over

"Here's your drinks." she placed them in front of them

"Thank you." Elena nodded and the waitress left

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan replied when the waitress was out of ear shot

"Crucifixes." she went on to the next myth

"Decorative." He shot it downstairs

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors."

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena remember last night's painful memory

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon." he informed her "He can be very powerful."

"And yet you still let him get involved with Caroline." Elena was annoyed "And Grace." even more annoyed

"Forcing Damon not to do something is more dangerous, trust me." he looked at her

"He was hurting Caroline!" Elena exclaimed

"He was feeding on her." Stefan lowered his voice hoping she would too "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her." He explained "If he wanted to kill her, he would have, same goes for Grace, if he wanted her dead, she would be by now."

"Is that suppose to make it ok?" She asked irritated

"No." Stefan quickly shook his head "None of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" She asked sipping her coffee

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." He added

"Not anymore?" Elena questioned

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of Vampires, and it didn't end well for anything. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." He looked at her begging

"I can't promise that." She crossed her arms

"Elena... Give me today." He begged "I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know." he looked at her "It'll be your choice." The ball was in her hands

Sheriff Forbes heard someone come up behind her, she turned to see Logan Fell approaching her, she turned back to glaze down at the charred bodies on the floor around a burnt out fire.

"Never smelled on this bad before." Logan gagged

"It tried to cover its tracks." The Sheriff replied unfazed

"Are you sure?" Logan covered his mouth and nose

"I'm positive." She replied shortly "You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?" Logan referred to the unrecognisable bodies

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." She replied

"What story should I run?" He asked

"Drug deal gone bad." She suggested "It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert Watch." Logan lowered his voice

"Good." She nodded once

A deputy arrived and handed a purse over to Sheriff Forbes she opened it and looked at the ID

"I found it the brush about 10 yards away." He explained

"Vicki Donovan." Sheriff read the name aloud

"You know her?" Logan asked

"I went to school with her mother." Sheriff replied

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked looking at the charred bodies

"I hope not." She replied mournfully

Damon stormed around the Salvatore Boarding House searching for his ring, he took out his phone calling Stefan, but it went straight to answer phone

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." He pressed end "Damn it." he looked over at Vicki as she lay bleeding on the couch "Aw, don't get blood on the couch." He complained walking over looking at the vicious bite mark in her neck "I got you good, didn't I?" He noted his handy work but she didn't answer "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." He brushed her hair back "I'm so gonna regret this." he smirked biting into his own wrist with an audible crunch before he put it to her mouth, she started to struggled but eventually gave in "Good girl." He encouraged

Meanwhile Stefan and Elena were driving through the silent, secluded forest, Elena's heart was beating furiously with fear of being alone with a Vampire

"Stop here." Stefan told her kindly

"What are we doing?" She asked looking around

Stefan was the first to get out of the car, Elena swiftly followed not locking her car incase she had to make a quick get away from the monster he claimed to become any second

"I want to show you something." He walked deeper in

"In the middle of no where?" Her voice almost cracked

"This..." He walked into a clearing that was covered in moss and leafs "Didn't used to be nowhere. It used to be my home." he announced

"It looks so..." She didn't want to be disrespectful or rude

"Old?" Stefan chuckled "It's because they are." He replied

"Wait how long have you..." She trailed off

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864." he replied

"Oh my God." She breathed

"You said you wanted to know." he looked back at her "I'm not gonna hold anything back." he informed her "Half century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends." he reminisced

Back in Mystic Falls 1864 a human Damon ran out of the Boarding house with his brother throwing an American football back and forth to each other, laughing and joking around

"Wait." Stefan laughed "Where did you learn this game?" he threw the ball

"Camp outside of Atlanta." Damon replied throwing it back "One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." he threw it back

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Stefan couldn't stop laughing holding his sides "What are the rules? What are the rules?" He exclaimed as he older brother came running towards him fighting for the ball

"Who needs rules?" Fayth walked out with Katherine by her side and Emily just behind them "Mind if I join you?"

"And I?" Katherine stepped forward

"Uh, well, you could, uh – you could get hurt." Stefan nodded "My brother likes to play rough."

"I like rough." Fayth announced throwing her long waves of curly hair over her shoulder

"Somehow, I think you play rougher." She purred snatching the ball from Stefan's hand and running off "Come, Fayth." She called laughing

Fayth ran off laughing after her sister too, Damon and Stefan watched in awe before Damon shoved him out of his trance

"What are we just standing here for?" Damon asked "That is two girls who clearing want to be chased." He ran and Stefan followed

Elena listened to the story in surprise, Katherine and Fayth go all the way back to the early days of the Salvatore boys human lives

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" She asked stunned "Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken." He informed her "he saw that I was happy with you when he didn't have anyone, he was jealous."

"Do you mean when he didn't have Grace?" Elena asked Stefan just nodded "So all of this rivalry started from two girls 145 years ago?" Elena asked

"They wasn't just any girls." Stefan replied

Katherine ran through the beautiful, well kept garden maze, she reached a marble statue and stopped running turning and grinning at the young man

"I win." She grinned

"What do you want as a prize?" Fayth walked over looking at her sister "Your corset isn't set right after all that running."

"Sorry." She looked down at her feet

"Go." She ordered "See if Emily will fix it for you."

"Yes." Katherine walked away quickly

"Do you have to be so hard on her?" Stefan asked

"If I am not hard on her she will never learn." Fayth replied before hearing someone from beside them "Damon."

Stefan grinned ear to ear "They extended your leave?" He asked

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon looked towards Fayth

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan joked pulling his older brother into a family hug

"well this is wonderful for Katherine and I." Fayth pipped up

"How is that, Ms. Fayth?" Damon asked

"Now we have you both here to keep us entertained." She grinned "First and foremost, we will need someone to escort us to the founders ball."

"Would be an honour, Ms. Fayth." Damon bowed taking her hand kissing it

"Then you will take my sister?" She looked at Stefan

"Of course." Stefan nodded leaving to find her

"Unfortunately, Fayth and Damon had a fight right before the Founders Party and she ended up going with one of my friends to the ball at the original Lockwood Mansion." Stefan announced back in the present day

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena put the pieces together

"And for that night, I really did care about Damon." Stefan admitted selfishly "Because all I new was I wanted her."

"So he was upset that she went with someone else?" Elena asked

"That's the thing with Damon, he doesn't get mad or upset, he gets even." Stefan looked at her

The music was thudding loudly around the Salvatore household, Damon stared blankly at the wall in front of him whilst he mindlessly sipped a whisky

Vicki came flying down the stairs towel drying her hair, wearing a tight grey tank top and a pair of panties, taking a look at herself in the mirror she was confused to see no bite marks anywhere on her neck

"What did you give me?" Vicki asked looking at Damon

"Some blood." He replied casually not looking at her "You loved it."

"I did?" She asked looking around the dark, mysterious house "Wait. How did we get here?" She asked

"We were in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He grinned standing right in front of her

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit?" She asked "That blood was so good." Grinning up at him she added that statement

"Only if I can." He wiggled his eye brows

Damon bit into his wrist again and gave it to her, she clutched it into her mouth sucking and sucking, whilst holding her wrist out for him and he crunched down too

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." Stefan continued

"Grace not wanting him must be killing him." Elena noted aloud

"Right, I didn't know at the time, but... turns out that night... Fayth was with him, too." Stefan looked down at his feet

"So he stole her from your friend." Elena looked at him

Katherine and Stefan were kissing heavily in her bedroom when she pushed him back against the bed to break the kiss apart

"I will love you forever." He promised touching her face gently

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine replied responding to his touch

"Not long enough." He countered

The last thing Stefan remembered that night was Katherine's face turning dark and almost possessed, he woke up in the morning to see Emily tightening Katherine's deep purple corset dress

"Good morning." Katherine's breathing hitched with another pull of the strings "Clear the room, please." She shooed Emily from the room, only wishing she could hold as much authority in her voice as her twin did

"You're upset." She noted Stefan's distort face

"Your face, it was like a demon." He creased his eye brows remembering last night, but only in parts

"But you're not afraid." she told him what he was feeling instead of asking as she took light steps towards him

"Get away from me." Stefan demanded about to run when she started compelling him

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me." She compelled him in a smooth voice "You will not tell anyone."

"I-" He started but she placed a finger on his lips

"Shh." She whispered continuing to look in his eyes "We will go on exactly as we have."

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan repeated mindlessly

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Damon." She gushed breaking the compulsion "You and me, Fayth and Damon." She grinned "No rules."

"Katherine could control my mind; and Fayth would compel Damon's. They compelled each of us to keep their secret from everyone else. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan shrugged back in the present day of talking to Elena pulling Damon's ring out of an old ruin of his house

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan explained

"No, don't, Stefan." Elena exclaimed "Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows how he can hurt me." Stefan looked down again

"And how is that?" Elena asked

"By hurting you." He looked intensely into her eyes

"we're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Sheriff had just finished as Logan walked in closing the door behind him

"Doc ID the bodies?" Mayor asked

"A few townies." Sheriff replied "Notorious druggies."

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story." He looked up at the Sheriff "And Vicki Donovan?"

"She's not one of the deceased." Sheriff Forbes confirmed

"Where the hell is she?" Mayor Lockwood stood up frustrated

"I wish I knew." Sheriff Forbes replied

"We all do." Heidi added "It either still has her and is playing around with her, or she is dead and buried in another location."

"Sorry I'm late." Logan stepped in

"You have the watch?" Mayor asked

Logan passed him the Gilbert Pocket watch he had stolen from Jeremy's room the other night when Jenna had invited him over for dinner, he took off the glass shielding and took out the actual watch part and replacing it with a old looking compass making it click into place making sure it was secure

"It's ready." Mayor announced

"That's it?" Logan stated in disbelief

"That's it." The Mayor confirmed passing over to him

Vicki was dancing drunk of Damon's blood around his living room whilst Damon danced shirtless with a bottle of whisky in his hand

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki babbled on dancing some more

"Jeremy, huh?" Damon picked out the major parts "Elena's brother?"

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." She asked bluntly

"I know, you would have though that Grace would have fallen head over heels for me by now." Damon smirked

"Grace Johnson?" Vicki asked "She totally acts like a sister to Jeremy and it really pisses him off." She laughed looking at Damon "Do you love her?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." He shook his head

"Except when it isn't." She countered

"No more talking." He ordered "Let's dance." he ran over taking her into his arms

Soon they were slow dancing extremely close in each others arms whilst she cried telling him her life story brushing the tips of her hair gently

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." she sniffled

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon noted insensitively

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." She admitted

"You are so damaged." He told her pulling back drying her tears

"Yep." She whispered

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon rested his forehead on hers

"Nope, none." She replied

"I think I know what can help you." He placed both of his hands on her neck

"So what's that?" She asked looking into his bright blue eyes

"Death." He replied casually snapping her neck a loud crack echoing the room

Damon was playing around the sunlight in the room whilst Vicki was dead on the floor, he was waiting for her to wake back up, but he was too impatient. He jolted when he heard her cough and being to wake up

"What happened? We were dancing and then-" She rubbed her neck

"And then I killed you." Damon smirked

"What?" She panicked

"You're dead." He replied

"I'm dead?" She looked at him in disbelief

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." He informed her sitting on a desk

"You're wasted." Vicki stood up grabbing her jeans stumbling from the room

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." He warned

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." She told him rubbing her head

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon warned her

"Just move." She shoved past him stumbling slightly

"Look you're already falling apart." He smirked

"And I'm going home now." Vicki replied walking towards the door

"OK, fine. I'm just warning you." He stopped himself "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki walked downstairs

"Bye." Damon called laughing to himself "If you see Grace, tell her I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

Vicki went straight to Elena's house knocking the door to hear Jeremy announcing he was coming, she heard him running down the stairs and he oped the door

"Hey, the sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." She pushed into his house

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked

"It's took." Vicki told him walking into his kitchen "everything's good." She confirmed

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked her again

"I'm hungry." She stated "What do you got to eat?" She raided his fridge

"You're high?" Jeremy looked at her disgusted "Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Couldn't you not talk to loud?" She exclaimed My head, it hurts. I need quiet."

Jeremy watched her worried, he pulled out his phone calling Elena, maybe she could help, but when she didn't answer he called Grace, she would help

"Grace... I need you help... thank you." He hung up

"The mind control... You said Katherine used on you. Do you ever do that to me?" Elena asked Stefan in the old Salvatore ruins where he was now leading her back to the car

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled." He informed her opening the car door "I gave Grace one because I wanted to protect her from Damon's influence." he added "I wanted to... Protect you from me. Alright, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

Grace and Matt arrived at Elena's house the same time, they both looked at each other before walking up the steps walking into the house

"Where is she?" Grace asked Jeremy who was standing outside of the kitchen

"Come with me." Jeremy opened the doors to reveal Vicki scoffing down a load of rubbish

"What is she on?" Grace asked Jeremy

"I don't know." He admitted

Matt bent down to his sisters level looking her in the eyes "Hey, Vick how you doin'?" He asked

"Not good, Mattie." She groaned drinking more sprite "I hurt."

"Ok." Matt nodded "Where does it hurt?"

"My gums, My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts." She was close to tears looking at her brother

"alright." he went to take her hand

"No, just leave me alone." She demanded tears in her eyes pulling back

"Vick, don't be like that." He smiled

"Just turn it off!" Vicki yelled

"Turn what off?" Grace asked concerned

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off!" She exclaimed walking from the room

Vicki went to pass through the living room when she saw the TV was on mute, she saw Logan Fell reporting from the old Mystic Falls cemetery, she watched in horror, Jeremy quickly unmuted it.

"...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." Logan Fell Reported

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy looked at Vicki

"What happened?" Grace looked at Vicki trying to search her mind for something, but everything was blank

"...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." Logan continued

"I'm calling the cops." Matt went to grab the phone

"No!" Vicki grabbed his arm

"What happened when I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked

As Vicki's emotions were heightened she got angry quickly and shoved him as hard as she could, he fell to his ass and Vicki glared at the three

"Are you ok?" Grace asked concerned

"Im fine." He replied "I'm fine." He stood back up

"Damn, Vicki." Matt looked at her disappointed

"What's going on?" Elena walked in the room Stefan close behind

"She's really messed up." Matt stated

"Elena, back up." He warned her her safety before walking over to Vicki making her look at him "Vicki, look at me." he told her smooth "Focus. You're gonna be fine." he assured her "Everything's gonna be fine." He walked back "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok."

As soon as Jeremy and Matt left to take Vicki upstairs, Grace turned to Stefan giving him a look and he nodded once

"She's knows." He confirmed

"Wait, Grace knew?" Elena asked

"She only found out a couple of days ago, she saw Damon bite Caroline." Stefan explained

"So does she know about Katherine and Fayth?" Elena asked

"What about Katherine and Fayth?" Grace looked at both of them

Elena bit her bottom lip as Stefan told her a quicker version of what he had told Elena about him and Katherine and Fayth and Damon

"Whoa." Grace sat down surprised

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena referred to Vicki

"Yeah." Stefan nodded

"And...? Don't keep us in suspense any longer, Stefan." Grace rolled her eyes standing up

"She's transitioning." Stefan explained

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked cluelessly

"A vampire." Grace whispered

"Yeah, Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan went into more depth

"H-How does she do that?" Elena asked instantly regretting it

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan replied

"And what if she doesn't?" Grace asked

"She'll die." Stefan looked down mournfully "She may only have a few hours."

"But she's upstairs with him right now." Elena sounded worried

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan told her

"So when is she gonna know?" Grace asked

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she had to make the choice."

"The same choice as you made?" Elena looked up at him

They sat down there in a long silence when a thudding came down the stairs and Vicki sprinted from the house quicker ever at human speed, everyone followed her from the house, Matt ran to his car and Stefan turned to Grace

"I can track her, but I need your help." He looked at her

"Anything." Grace nodded

"I need you to use telepathy to hear when we get close to her, tell me how she's feeling and what she is thinking." He looked at her

"Alright." Grace nodded

"Be careful." Elena hugged her tightly "Please."

Logan walked around the forest following the Gilbert Compass with a gun holding wooden bullets in his hand. The compass started flickering madly in the direction of the old cemetery he got his phone out and called Sheriff Forbes

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery."Logan informed her walking that way

"Headed your way."

"This way." Stefan announced "Can you hear her yet?"

"Nope." She replied "Only your thoughts about Elena." She informed him

"Focus, Grace." He warned her

"Fine." She listened deep and heard Vicki's crying inner voice telling her this was the end "She scared, she knows she's going to die."

"Good." Stefan encouraged Grace's telepath leading her towards the old cemetery "Vicki." Him and Grace ran over

"I'm starting to remember thing, what he is, what he said." Vicki sobbed looking up at them "I remember you." She looked at Stefan "The hospital, the – the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Grace told her

"Damon said I need to feed." She remember "What will happen if I don't?" She asked

"you'll fade quickly... and then it'll just be over." Stefan put it lightly

"I'll be dead." She chocked on tears

"Hey." he soothed her

"I don't want this." She sobbed

"I know, it'll be ok." He assured her supportively "You're gonna be ok. I can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be ok?" Vicki asked before breaking down even more "I wanna go home, will you take me home."

"We can do that." Grace replied almost instantly granting Vicki her last wish

Suddenly a gun shot was fired through the forest and Stefan looked straight in front of him to see Logan holding a shaky gun out in front of him, Stefan fell down in agony

"Stefan!" Grace screamed

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Logan pointed the gun at her about to squeeze the trigger

Everything that happened next was a blur, Vicki screamed and covered her face as Damon came up behind Logan and bit savagely into his neck sending Logan lifelessly to the floor. Grace stood completely still frozen in shock

"Hey." Damon shook her "Wakey, wakey."

"Damon." She whispered

"It's alright I'm here now." He smiled "Logan wont hurt you." He promise holding her shoulders

"In. Pain. Here." Stefan breathed out

"Damn." Damon dropped to his knees pulling a wooden bullet out of his brothers chest "It's wood. They know." he informed his younger brother "my ring." He demanded

Stefan weakly reached it out of his pocket and handed it to Damon whom slid it back on his finger happily when Stefan suddenly called out

"Vicki, no!" He yelled

Vicki pulled back from drinking the delicious blood from Logan's neck "I'm sorry." She apologised before running away

"Oops." Damon joked standing up walking over to Logan's body grabbing the compass "Grace, come here." Grace walked over dazed by the whole nearly dying situation "I'll take you home, ok?" He brushed her hair out of her eyes

As they arrived outside of Grace' house they walked in and he walked her upstairs to her room silently laying her down gently on her comfortable bed, she was already half asleep

"Thank you." She muttered "You saved my life."

"A kiss would be good payment." He grinned

"In your dreams." She rolled over onto her stomach stilling teasing when she was tired

Damon chuckled "you got that right."

After Stefan explained everything to Elena about what had happened tonight she was in tears at the whole event, there was a new vampire, her best friend was almost shot, Stefan was shot

"I'm so sorry." Stefan took her hands

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." She sobbed walking into her house leaving him standing out there on the porch


	7. Haunted

Twisted Love

Season One

Haunter

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters except for Grace**

That same night Tyler Lockwood walked out of the school gym, freshly washed after a hard work out into the cold Virginian air. The wind bit at his exposed skin he hurried to his car. Unlocking it with pace, jumping in and slamming it as soon as he could.

"Hi, Ty." A female voice came from behind him making him jump out of his skin

"Whoa, Vicki!" He announced looking towards the distressed girl "Everyone's looking for you." He reminded her

"I know." Her voice broke

"What's wrong, Vic?" He asked affectionately

"I'm so cold." She stated looking up at him with wide dark eyes

"Are you on drugs?" He asked "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

"I wish." Vicki mumbled

Tyler paused for a minute "What happened in those woods, Vicki?" He asked studying her nervous attitude "Those kids that were killed, what did you see?"

"I'm so scared." She whispered breaking into sobs

"Come here." He hugged her warmly "I'll take you home." he promised pulling back to start the car

"I can't control it." Her voice darkened as she held onto him

"What are you on?" He tried to pull back from her but she was strong "What drugs did you take?"

"I want it." She kissed his neck meaning something completely different "I am so hungry, Ty." She told him through clenched teeth

"Ok, look, I'll get you something to eat." He pried himself from her vice like grip "Just sit back." he added "Look, lets just get you home, Vicki. What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed as she started to hiss and growl

He fell backwards out of his car onto the cold hard concrete, when suddenly Vicki launched herself from the car and was on top of Tyler angling his neck so she'd be able to bite it, but she was suddenly removed kicking and screaming

"Ah! Let go of me!" She ordered

Tyler stood up quickly and went to run in the opposite direction but was blocked by a blue eyed monster "What's going on here Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon told him sternly

"Screw you, dude." Tyler glared at the older Salvatore brother

This earned a smirk from the raven haired man "'dude' really? 'dude'."

"Damon, don't." Stefan ordered still holding Vicki off

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked

The older brother was surprised when a fist pounded into his jaw, nothing happened it didn't particularly hurt, but it was the fact that Tyler had the nerve to actually hit the intimidating man

"Oh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki ordered Damon

Damon was actually angry at this point and placed his hand around Tyler's neck making sure to crush his wide-pipe, but not completely block of air supply

"Forget what you saw here tonight." Damon started to compel him "None of us were here." He finished

Damon threw Tyler over his car like he was nothing, a piece of trash, and the next second the three Vampires were gone. The teenager lay there in pain where he'd just smacked against the concrete, standing up and looking around he wondered how he got down here, what was here doing standing this side of his car?

Elena woke up that next morning feeling almost rested, which was a gift she hadn't been granted in a while, the first thing she did was reach for her cell phone and phone Grace

"Hello?" Grace's voice was groggy

"Where are you? You didn't call me last night." Elena demanded

"I'll come over to yours." Grace told her "I'm ready now anyway."

"Alright see you in 5." Elena replied

Both girls hung up and Elena walked into the bathroom to see Jeremy just finishing brushing his teeth, she apologised or barging in and was about to leave when he told her he'd just finished

"You're up early where are you going?" Elena asked

"Police station are organising a search party for Vicki so..." He trailed off about to leave the bathroom

Elena place tooth paste on her tooth brush and looked at her younger brother through the mirror "Wait, shouldn't you be going to school?"

"You're kidding me right?" Jeremy smirked

"You shouldn't skip school." Elena tried to be responsible "That's what cell phones are for."

"Your lips keep moving, I don't know why." He rolled his eyes before walking back into his room shutting the door

Grace walked down stairs smoothing her hair down before she saw her Gran sitting in the kitchen, she placed delicate footsteps into the room and sat down, she didn't want to read her Grans mind, it was an invasion of privacy and was not going to use that power unless it was an emergency

"Morning, dear." Her Gran smiled

"Morning." Grace nodded "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Her Gran smiled

"What do you know of Damon Salvatore?" Grace asked cautiously

"Damon Salvator." Her Gran almost hissed the name "He knew what I was when I was much younger."

"So what do you know about him?" Grace asked

"What do you know about him?" Her Gran was curious

"I asked you first." Grace crossed her arms stubbornly

Her Gran shrugged "It's too early for that..."

"Fine." Grace scoffed "does being telepathic only run in families?"

"No." Her Gran replied "Anyone can be a telepath, it's whether they choose to welcome their powers or not?"

"So it's purely coincidental that we're both telepaths." Grace creased her eye brows

"Yes, dear." Her Gran patted her hand

A good half an hour later after Elena was ready she was downstairs stirring her morning coffee when the front door open and a familiar pair of boots walked in

"Hey." Grace's voice was low

"Are you ok?" Elena jumped up to inspect her best friend "Come here." She hugged her quickly "I was so worried didn't you get my calls?"

"There was some pretty close calls last night... and I was absolutely exhaustedly from using my power like on full volume so I could hear Vicki's emotions too." Grace took Elena's coffee and drunk some

"So what happened?" Elena pried

"Well... Stefan got shot by Logan Fell." Grace creased her eye brows "He had wooden bullet's so... so he must know, and if he knows who else knows?" The small brunette wondered aloud

"Back up." Elena ordered "From a part where I can understand, please."

"Ok... So we found Vicki in the old cemetery and as we walked towards her Logan Fell – the guy off the TV – jumped out with a gun full of wooden bullets, he knew Stefan was a Vampire so he shot him, then he turned to me and was about to shoot me, but Damon saved me." Grace put her head down

"Damon saved you?" Elena's eyes were wide

"Yeah, he snapped Logan's neck." Grace shook her head "It was all incredibly disturbing, but kinda sweet at the same time."

"We should head over to Stefan's, check on Vicki and him." Elena stood up grabbing her bag

"Yeah, you're right." Grace nodded "I suppose I should thank Damon too, you know for saving my life."

"Yeah, I guess you should." Elena giggled

Matt was standing at his locker, he was scared for his sister, she'd never been this bad before, he knew that she did drugs, but she was never this... crazy. He broke out of his train of thought when his cell started to ring

"Yeah?" Matt asked quickly holding it to his ear

"Matty?" Vicki used the affectionate brotherly nick-name

"Vicki, where are you?" He asked surprised and happy "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She assured him

"Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you." He promised

"No." Vicki replied softly "Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I'm ok, ok? Please don't worry about me." Vicki hung up

Stefan reached and took his phone back off Vicki and placed it on the desk in front of him, Damon sat across the room from him in front of the window that was covered to protect a Vampire Vicki from the sun.

"I don't understand why I have to stay copped up here." Vicki complained sitting on Stefan's bed "Why can't I just go home?" She asked in a whiny voice

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan argued smoothly

"There nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon threw the newspaper at Stefan whilst playing around with the compass "Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki asked curiously

"This is a very special, very old compass." He explained "What was Logan Fell doing with it?" He directed the question at Stefan "aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebodies onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" The younger brother replied hopeful

"We should all be worried." Damon countered cleverly

Vicki sat up "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" She asked holding her stomach

"Here." Stefan got up walking over and handing her a mug full of metallic smelling liquid

Vicki smelt it before looking up surprised "What is it?" She asked

"It's what you're craving." Stefan replied casually

"Huh, don't lie to the girl." Damon pipped up inappropriately "but it will do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki took another sniff

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon tilted his head jokingly "Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" He joked

"Give it a try." Stefan encouraged and she did

"She's new." Damon shook his head "She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked pulling away from the mug

"Yeah?" Damon wasn't helping the situation

"Because it's wrong to pray on the innocent, Vicki." Stefan explained glaring at Damon

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards." Damon shrugged "It's so easy." he looked at Vicki and she looked convinced

"No, no, no." Stefan looked frustrated "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, ok?" He looked at Vicki "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan explained

"Don't listen to him." Damon rolled his eyes "He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon made it sound so tempting

"Hey, look at me." Stefan order a naïve Vicki "we choose out own path, our values and out actions, they define who we are."

"Ok, Count Deepak." Damon got up rolling his eyes "I am out of here." He left the room

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked Stefan licking her lips

Damon got to the bottom of the stairs and could hear their footsteps before both people had even rang the doorbell. He wandered over and opened the door to see the two young girls standing there

"Well if it isn't my favourite Telepath." Damon smiled sweetly at Grace "Elena." he nodded once at her

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked

"Yep." Damon nodded

"Where is he?" She barged past him walking upstairs to find Stefan on the landing outside his room

"good morning to you too, Little Miss. 'I'm on a Mission'." Damon called to her crossing his arms like a stubborn child "Morning." He turned to Grace flashing a perfect grin

"Hi." Grace nodded once "I'm thankful for you saving me last night but I don't understand how you can be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done." she looked at him

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a Vampire _glib_ and _arrogant_?" He looked at her the same curiosity, but with darker eyes

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She argued

"Yes, you would." Damon walked past her onto the stone porch

"But I'm not." Grace looked up at him

"Yet." He replied over his shoulder "You know I'm hungry I've have eaten..."

"You would touch me." Grace warned

"Wouldn't I? He turned and ran his finger tips up her arm getting to her shoulder "I'm touching you now, aren't I?" He asked taking a step towards her leaning down moving his finger tips so they rested on her heavy beating pulse "You're nervous..."

"Quit it." Grace took a step back hitting the door frame

Damon smirked quietly to himself and turned looking out on to the front garden, before turned back to her looking at her suspiciously

"How bad do you think I am?" He asked

"You're bad." She agreed "but not all the way down to the core, there has to be some kind of love inside you..." The small brunette shrugged

"How can you say that?" He asked "you barely know me."

"That's true." Grace nodded "and I know a lot of people think your bad, but there is good in everyone... somewhere, you saved me life last night, I'd probably be dead now if you hadn't broken his neck."

"I think I deserve that kiss now." Damon took a step towards her

Grace smirked "You know I would... but I like to make a guy wait."

"A tease." Damon looked her up and down

"I suppose so." Grace bit her bottom lip before walking into the house

Damon suddenly grabbed her spinning her round so she was facing him "I don't particularly take well to teasing." He pressed her back against a wall

"Damon, get off me." Grace ordered looking up into his bright blue orbs

"Damon." Stefan called "Back off."

The older brother took a step away from the young telepath smirking, he stepped back outside disappearing in a flash within seconds

"That is why I hate coming here." Grace turned towards the other two "How is Vicki?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this." He explained just like he did to Elena "I'm going to keep her with me until I know she's safe."

"How long will that be?" Vicki stood at the top of the stairs still holding the animal blood from earlier

"Hey, Vicki." Elena smiled "How are you?"

"How am I?" Vicki smirked "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm gonna head to school, I can't deal with Damon coming back..." Grace shook her head

"Alright." Stefan nodded at her

"See ya soon." Elena hugged her best friend tightly

Bonnie was sitting in her Grams house, she had decided if Grace was embracing what she truly was then it was time for her to follow, she was going to embrace the true witch inside of her.

"Was out family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent." The older witch explained "You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked curiously

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do..." She explained

"Well, Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie smirked holding her tea

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky old lady that teaches occult at the university. No one really believes. They just poke fun and I let 'em." She shrugged "Just don't let 'em know the truth."

"But what about Grace and her Gran... they are-"

"Yes, they are Telepaths... but no one knows that..." She explained "Heidi knows my secret and I knows hers."

"So you trust her?" Bonnie asked

"not at all." Her Grams laughed "but she's kept my secret long enough..."

"Where's the witchcraft?" Bonnie asked impatiently "I mean, you've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun." Her Grams scolded her "It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice. Aren't you late for school?"

Mr and Mrs Lockwood sat in the Mystic Grill talking about the incident that had occurred, it was shaken them both, now everything had become very real, very fast.

"We should never have trusted that Logan... Weasel with the watch." Mayor Lockwood announced

"How many are we dealing with?" Mrs Lockwood asked nervously playing with her hair

"Well, the Coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern..." He replied what he had been told

"Are we in danger?" Mrs Lockwood asked "I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know and it could come after us? A-and should I even be saying 'it'? Or... or is it a he or a she?" she asked frustrated

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." Mayor Lockwood explained to his wife

"So what do you we do?" She asked

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find him before he finds us." He replied

Damon smirked as he sat up at the bar, drinking some whisky, ease dropping on the entire conversation the worried town Mayor was having... after all, the compass was in his pocket.

Matt walked through the crowd of people getting the school reading for it's annual school halloween party, he walked over to his locker opening it and placing his things inside when Tyler came over

"Hey, Man." Tyler smiled at him

"Hey." Matt replied continuing to put things in his locker

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler stated when Matt already knew

"She just called." Matt explained "She's ok."

"Oh Good. That's great." Tyler nodded thankfully "I figured you must be going out of your mind."

"A little bit, yeah." Matt nodded

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do..." Tyler shrugged

"I appreciate it..." Matt nodded

Caroline skipped through the crowd over to her olive toned best friend holding a bag out in front of the newly found witch, the small brunette that had just arrived to smirked as she watch on at this situation whilst leaning back against the row of lockers.

"I have got your costume." Caroline grinned happily as Bonnie took the bag "It's all here."

Bonnie reached into the bag pulling out a pointed witch hat "Seriously?" she asked

"Come on." The blonde complained "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

"Damon free sounds good." Grace nodded looking at her nails

Bonnie reached into the bag again and pulled out a familiar topaz pendant "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep." Caroline nodded "wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." She explained carelessly "Hey, have you seen Elena?" She looked towards Grace and Bonnie "Do we know what she is wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend." Bonnie replied shrugged "I haven't spoken to her... maybe she's with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles..." Grace smirked

Stefan slid another drink across the dining table towards Vicki, Elena watched as she sat there too

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan explained "it's the caffeine, it circulate through our viens and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"well, what is I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked mauling over the coffee mug

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan replied

"Oh God." Vicki held her head "Don't start with the whole twelve step thing... School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." She explained fed up

"It can work." Stefan nodded "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked skeptical

"Not in a long time." he looked at Elena at the corner of his eye

"How long?" She pried

"Year and years." Stefan replied "I'm not proud of my past behaviour." he admitted

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" She asked "it's like a have a massive handover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I though I was dead..." and like that Vicki was skipping off to the bathroom

I'm going to... uh... I'm gonna get get some more blood." Stefan told Elena looked confused at where Vicki had just walked off to "I'll be quick." And like that Stefan was gone

"False alarm." Vicki walked back in the room "my bodies feeling really funky." She explained "it's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki was about to call someone on her phone at the same time

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked standing up

"Jeremy." Vicki replied casually

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena shook her head

"Oh come on, don't you start." Vicki rolled her eyes "I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." She shrugged

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki growled hanging up

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk." Elena explained "you're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh, oh really?" Vicki asked smirking "And how long have you been preparing a 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing..." her anger flared

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it." Elena's protectiveness washed over her

"Or what?" Vicki grabbed Elena by her throat holding her back against a door frame, inches off the ground "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch." She was right in Elena's face "You had my brother whipped for fifteen years..." Vicki started "fifteen years." she repeated "and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see... just so you know." she growled "And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to plat with, and I wont think twice about ripping you little head off. You go it?" Vicki threatened before letting Elena go and she dropped to the floor

Elena was left there on the floor spluttering and trying to catch her breath after Vicki had left her there

Grace was looking through Bonnie's bag that contained her halloween costume, she smirked as she pulled out a short little dress and a pointed witches hat.

"Is this a joke?" Grace asked

"She just wants to have a little fun." Bonnie replied sipping her water "It's humiliating and..."

"Just about spot on." Grace joked "I should start calling you Sabrina the Teenage Witch, you know get you a cat, call it Salem..."

"Shut up." Bonnie hit her arm laughing "or I will walk out of here an get you a Sookie Stackhouse costume." Bonnie warned changing her tone to deadly serious

"Alright alright." Grace held her hands up laughing

"Are you planning on coming to the party?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not sure, I have a lot on my mind at the moment, I'm behind on a lot of work." Grace gnawed on her bottom lip "plus, I don't have a costume."

"We could go out and get you one now." Bonnie's eye lit up

"I'm not sure..." Grace shrugged her shoulders

"C'mon, don't be a spoil sport." Bonnie grabbed her wrist "Please, please, please."

"Bon." Grace laughed pulling her wrist back across the table "Fine, let's go now."

"Yes." Bonnie jumped up

Elena and Stefan were standing outside a little while after the incident with Vicki had happened, she was not happy, but Stefan could understand what Vicki was going through.

"She threatened me." Elena stated appalled

"She's on edge." Stefan defended the young Vampire "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then you throw in her other issues..." He shook his head

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena searched for an answer

"There's no rule book." Stefan shrugged

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked him a personal question

"a while... but I didn't have anybody to help me." He tried to find a bright side "I had to do it on my ow. The thing is it's had to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings." he explained "love, lust, anger, desire... it can all blur into one urge... hunger."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked frustrated

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now." Stefan shook his head "She might not be able to resist him and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Her voice broke

"I'm not going to let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised

"I need to get going." Elena grabbed her bag from where it had been by her feet

"Elena..." He called

"Please, Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena pulled away

Damon wandered through the house, he was bored again, it seemed as if he was always bored, suddenly he heard music playing from Stefan room, so he walked up to see the young drug user he killed laying on the bed

"What are you doing?" Damon asked leaning against the door

"just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki sat up "Why did you do it? She looked straight at him

"I was... bored." He admitted

"you did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asked

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon shrugged

"Now I'm bored." She complained "and all I can think about is blood, I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else."

"That'll ease up." He informed her from experience "You've been cooped up all day. Let's go." he jerked his thumb behind him

"Where?" Vicki asked standing up walking through the door

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon smirked walking her down the stairs towards the door

"What are you doing?" Stefan walked over

"She's been cooper up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank." Damon smirked at his younger brother reaching for the door

"No, no, no." Stefan blocked it "Hey, hey, this is not the time for this." he warned

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her." Damon levelled "Show her what it's all about." he moved Stefan and attempted to open the door again

"She could hurt someone." Stefan looked at his older brother trying to reason

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland." Damon rolled his eyes opening the door "we're going to the front yard. Come on."

As they were walking out there Stefan felt something bad in the pit of his stomach, something bad was going to happen and he knew it and then Elena would find out and she was going to blame him too, he just knew it.

"This is a bad idea, Damon." Stefan told his brother

"She's a Vampire, Stefan." He looked at the young Salvatore "She should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asked excited from the side lines

"like..." Damon moved at Supernatural speed to be standing behind Vicki

"Whoa." She grinned turning and looking at him he did it again and she turned even more excited to see him standing behind her "how did you do that?"

"Come on, Vicki, live a little, no pun intended." Damon moved to stand next to his brother

Vicki grinned and nodded taking a run up before starting to move at impossible fast speeds and like that she was running through the forest outside of the Salvatore house, free.

"uh." Stefan looked around listen for her

"my bad." Damon admitted trying to listen to where she was going too

Vicki appeared outside of her home, she walked up to the door pushing the door open as she tried to walk inside she was stopped by what felt like a brick wall, why couldn't she get into her own house? She wondered

"Matt." She called standing outside the door hoping he was in

"Vicki." Matt walked to the door hoping it was his younger sister back from where ever she had been "Is that you?" He hugged her

"Hey." She smiled accepting the warm family hug

"Get in here." he laughed taking her hand

"in a minute." Vicki was scared to try again incase she was stopped

"Please come inside." he invited her in "I've been worried, thank God you're ok." He pulled her inside sitting her down at the dinning table "Where were you, Vic?"

"It's not a big deal." Vicki replied with a shrug "Drop it already."

"three people were murdered in the woods. The cops were looking for you. They wanna question you." Matt stated laying a plate of food in front of his hungry sister

"They know where I live." Vicki shrugged carelessly picking at the human food

"Everyone was worried about you." He looked at his younger sister

"I'm back now." She replied "just let it go." she smashed the plate to their surprise

"Are you kidding?" Matt hollered "I had a freaking search party out looking for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip! And you want me to just let it go!" Matt looked at her in disbelief

"My head hurts." She held her pounding head

Matt shock his head and was happy that the door was knocking, he could stop talking to his ungrateful drug abuser of a sister, he opened the door to see Stefan standing there looking worried

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Matt asked

"Is Vicki home?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Matt nodded

"Can I see her, please?" Stefan asked politely

"Don't let him in." Vicki knew how to play her brother "I don't want him in here." She called

"Did he do something to you?" Matt asked angrily looking at Stefan but talking to Vicki

"No, I just don't want him in here." Vicki covered her face

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself." Stefan tried to look past Matt

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now." Matt warned

"Matt." He tried to ask but he closed it on him

Jeremy was talking on the phone in the living room whilst Elena and Grace sat in the kitchen, they were talking about what had happened today

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Grace asked playing with the hem of her fire red Little Red Riding Hood cape, with short black mini dress underneath, it was fairly sexy

"I'd better not." Elena shook her head "But I like the look you got going on." She laughed

"Bonnie picked it out." Grace rolled her eyes "I really wish you would come, it will by good to get you out of the house, even for a couple of hours, all this Stefan drama over the past couple of days has been... it's been a nightmare to be honest."

"I've got to keep him away from you know who..." Elena gave her best friend a look "I really can't face anything tonight..."

"Alright." Grace sighed "is he calling her now?"

"Yep." Elena nodded watching

"Hey, maybe you could come bring Jer too, get his mind off her." Grace looked hopeful

"I'll try." Elena shrugged "I'm making no promises."

"You gotta give me a call, Vic." Jeremy spoke to the answer phone message "I don't get it. What's going on with you?" He hung up

"Hey." Elena called "I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me and Little Red over here?" Elena asked her younger brother "we could go to the Halloween thing at school. Could be fun." She shrugged

"Sure. Sounds... uh... sounds fun." Jeremy replied sarcastically

"I know you're upset about Vicki." Elena nodded

"I heard she called Matt or something." Grace stirred her drink

"But you can't be with her." Elena's eyes darkened as she looked at Grace "You're meant to back me up here." She hissed

"Sorry." Grace apologised "The best thing you can do is let her go." The smaller brunette shrugged

"What does that even mean 'let her go'?" Jeremy asked looking at Grace "oh, because we're all such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it now, Jer, but it's not the best." Elena replied unfazed

"Look, for months after Mom and Dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of 'em." he explained "So you may not see it but keeping me away from Vicki is the best." He glanced down at his phone as he got a text

"You know I think you'd better go." Elena turned to Grace "not that I don't want you being here, cause I do, it's just maybe me and Jer need some sibling time together, you know? Family time."

"Oh yeah, sure I get it." Grace smiled acceptingly "I'll head to the party, find Bon and everyone."

"Alright." Elena hugged her "have a good time."

"You too." Grace replied

Caroline and Bonnie were all dressed up in their costumes, Tyler walked over holding two drinks he grinned at both of them

"Cider for the ladies." He held them out "it's a Lockwood special."

"No way. Last year I was hung over until thanksgiving." Bonnie shook her head refusing the drink

"Light weight." Caroline mumbled taking a drink "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." He tapped his drink against her in a cheers kind of fashion

Mayor Lockwood and his wife were once again sitting in Mystic Grill, this time they had alcoholic beverages and were about to head to the Halloween Party

"How many martinis have you had?" Mayor Lockwood questioned his wife

"Oh don't start with me." She moaned chewing on an olive

"Can we go now?" He looked at his watch finishing off his scotch "We're lat for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead." She shook her head "I would like to finish my drink."

Mayor Lockwood rolled his eyes at his tipsy wife, he rose from his seat and exited the bar, Mrs Lockwood was surprised when she was joined by a young handsome blue eyed gentleman with a whisky in hand

"Let me guess." He started looking at her Halloween costume "Daisy Buchanan." he guessed correctly "I love a good 'Gatsby' look."

"I've met you before." She remembered the handsome face from the founders party "aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah, she had a school girl crush on me..." Damon shrugged "but it was cute, but I had to let her down easy."

"is Damon, right?" She asked

"Oh you remember." He wiggled his eye brows

"well you have a face that's hard to forget." She was flirting "What's your last name, Damon?" She asked curiously

"Salvatore." He replied

"Salvatore." She repeated

"Mm hmm." He nodded

"Are you any relation to Zach?" She asked

"Zach's my uncle." He clarified "How do you know Zach?" He attempted to find the truth by compelling her

"Are you ok?" She asked suspiciously

"Yeah, I think there's something in my eye." The blue eyed daemon rubbed his glossy orb lying

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council." Mrs. Lockwood started without being compelled "You know the Salvatore's were one of this towns original settlers."

"Yes, they were." Damon knew that all too well "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member, I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls?" She asked "I've left several messages."

"Zach went out of town for a bit." Damon lied "But if it's about the Vervain..." He trailed off lowering his voice

"you know about the Vervain?" Mrs. Lockwood asked surprised

"Well I'm a Salvatore, of course I do." He chuckled

"Of course." She nodded

"Cheers." Damon held his whisky glass up

Grace spotted Elena and Jeremy walked into the party running over with a Lockwood Cider in her hand she hugged her best friend deeply

"You made it!" She practically shouted over the heavy beat of the music

"Jeremy wanted to come." She shrugged

"I like your outfit." Grace giggled "Oh, Ex alert."

"Shut up." Elena pushed her tipsy friend

"You went with last years costume too." Matt pointed to the matching Doctor's outfit that fitted with Elena's nurse one

"I didn't know I was coming till a little while ago." She defended her choice

"me neither." Matt nodded "Are you're going as... Little Red Riding Hood." He looked at Grace

"_sexy_ little red riding hood." Grace corrected tipping more of her drink down her throat

"And you're going as... you." He looked at Jeremy which pissed him off causing him to leave

"He's not talking to me right now." Elena informed Matt "We got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight." He informed her

"She's here?" Grace paled

"Yeah, you can't miss her." Matt smirked "She's a vampire."

Grace chocked on her drink "What?"

"Costume." Elena hissed "Where did Jeremy go?" She looked around

"Elena, what's the matter?" Matt asked worried

"We're got to go." Elena squeezed Matt's hand "we'll catch up later." she promised

"I'll go look for him this way." Grace turned walking out the door into the front of the party seeing Bonnie

Vicki stumbled through the school looking for Jeremy, the lights were flickering due to the haunted school theme, everyone was jumping out and attempting to scare her. She rubbed her jaw as it started to ache again.

Suddenly she was caught by someone shoved into a empty school room, being forced to looking up into a bright hazel set of eyes, he was angry

"What you're following me now?" She asked angry

"you didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan countered

She tried to walk past him "You let me out of here." She demanded

"You shouldn't be here, Vicki." He told her "Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine." She informed him

"Really?" He looked at her with complete disbelief

"Mm hmm." She nodded stubbornly

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" He repeated what Vicki had threatened Elena with earlier "Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Damon continued to sit there with Mrs. Lockwood at the Grill, they were flirting and drinking more and more

"So you need Vervain?" He announced

"Yes, my husband and I only have what's his parents left him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Mrs Lockwood informed him

"Well, I talk to him all the time." He lied "So why don't I just ask him?"

"Hmm." She was unconvinced

"How much do you need?" Damon asked stirring his whisky and melting ice "I mean, how many people do you think?"

"Well, there's our children of course." She nodded

"Of course." Damon agreed

"and friends, family, and everyone on the council." She informed him

"The council?" Damon questioned

"Zach knows how many." She'd already given away too much information to an outsider "But I'm so late." She looked at her watch "My husband is not gong to be happy with me."

"well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon gave her a suggestive look

"You're flirting with me." She blushed

"You flirted with me first." He chuckled

"True." She nodded accepting the blame

"Let me escort you to the school." Damon finished his strong whisky "It's not safe out there, I mean, I've seen ten vampires tonight."

She laughed "well, if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How is the search going?" Damon knew the true answer

"Oh, we had the founders party and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." She explained

"Oh." Damon nodded thankful he'd gone

"And all the rest were just dead ends..." She trailed off "I gotta go." She nodded

"Ok." Damon stood up to escort her to the party

Elena had been rushing around the school corridors trying to find Jeremy or even Vicki so she could keep her away from him. She turned around and spotted Vicki with Stefan he walked over to her

"Oh thank God." Elena sighed happily

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried." Elena informed him

"What's going on?" Matt walked over confused

"Hey, uh, everything's fine." Stefan assured her

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki was playing her brother to think that she was innocent in all of this, playing Matt against Stefan to give her time

"No." Elena shook her head "Vicki, don't do this."

"Matt, he wont leave me alone." Vicki complained pulling away from Stefan smiling evilly

"You need to back off, man." Matt warned him protective of his younger sister

"Matt, it's... it's ok." Elena assured him

"No, it's not ok." Matt growled "What the hell is your problem?" he shoved him

"Stefan." Elena called "She's gone."

Stefan looked evilly at Matt before grabbing his shirt pulling him close "I'm trying to help her."

Vicki grabbed Jeremy shoving him into a room, kissing him with such passion and such desire, this was the lust for blood taking over her... she couldn't control it.

"Vic." Jeremy pulled back "you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." She placed small kisses on his neck "I'm sorry." She repeated

Bonnie and Grace were standing outside at the punch bowl, which had quite obviously been spiked, Grace was surprised when Damon appeared in front of them

"Damon." She spoke his name "What are you doing here?"

"I love a good party." he smiled at her "What are you suppose to be?" he eyed her

"Sexy little red riding hood." Grace stated what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night

"Sexy is right." Damon wiggled his eye brows

"If I wasn't so tipsy I would have hit you." She informed him stumbling into the table "ow."

"Damon, do yourself a favour and get out of here." Bonnie warned protecting a drunk Grace "Go look for Elena." The darker skinned witch told the Telepath whom skipped off like little red riding hood should

"Bonnie, so loyal." Damon cooed

"Just stay away from here." Bonnie warned

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked noticing his amber crystal

"It's pretty." Grace admired "Kind of."

"I got it from a friend." Bonnie kept her answer discrete

"Caroline." Damon knew the answer "You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie glared

"Funny." He smirked "I'd like it back, please." He tried to be nice

"I'm not giving it to you." Bonnie announced "I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you when she feels like it."

"Or I could just take it now." Damon grabbed the pendant and when he did a scolding heat burnt his hand and he released it immediately

Bonnie was scared what Damon would do, and was also scared of what the pendant had just done, so she ran away from him praying to God he wouldn't follow or find her again.

Vicki pulled Jeremy through the school building out the back away from the older siblings and Vampires that were trying to find then, she pulled him out to where the bus' were stored over night.

Stefan was walking through the crowded school trying to listen out for Jeremy or Vicki but couldn't hear either of them over the loud speakers or talking students, suddenly he saw Grace she waved, he walked over quickly and grabbed her arm

"Listen for Vicki or Jeremy." He told her

"Alright." She shrugged his colder hand off closing her eyes "I can't hear anything just this loud people around me... Elena is worrying a lot." she informed him

"_where the hell is he? What will she do to him?_" She could hear Elena's worried voice

"How did you single out Elena?" Stefan asked

"I don't know." Grace creased her eye brows "Maybe it's because I'm worrying about her..."

"I was so worried about you." Jeremy told Vicki as his back was against a school bus and Vicki was placed in front of him

"I'm fine now." She assured him with a lie "but I have to leave."

"W-what?" Jeremy stuttered "Where?"

"I've just got to get out of here." Vicki shook her head "I can't live at home with Matt, he just doesn't get it."

"No, you can't." Jeremy told her "you can't just leave."

"Come with me." Her eye lit up "If you come with me, we can be together forever."

"Ok." Jeremy nodded earning a kiss

Vicki started to kiss him more passionately, she wasn't sure if it was the lust for him, or the hunger for his blood that pushed her to bit his lip making it bleed

"Ow." Jeremy complained innocently with wince and a laugh

She took the spec of blood on her finger and dabbed it gently on her tongue, she moaned as the hunger roar up her throat with a burning sensation, human blood was so much better than that animal rubbish Stefan was giving her

"_human blood taste great._" Vicki thought

"Oh my God." Grace whispered heading for the school yard

"Aren't you taking that costume a little too far?" Jeremy asked Vicki as she was taken over by the blood, she started to suck on his bottom lip "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell!" He shoved the Vampire woman away "Oh my God, Stop no, Vicki!"

Walking out into the yard Grace heard Jeremy's desperate screams for held seeing a 2x4 laying in a pile she grabbed it and ran around the corner

"Vicki, no!" She screamed

Vicki turned with anger as Jeremy tumbled to the ground, stalking towards the older telepath. Grace quickly hit the newborn Vampire with brute force only to break the 2x4 in half leaving Grace standing there unarmed and Vicki was completely unharmed but incredibly angry

Grabbing Grace's petite shoulders she shoved her back making her land painfully on the ground, something painfully stabbed into Grace's side making her bleed, she moaned out in pain, as the brunette stumbled to her feet she saw Stefan grab Vicki against one of the bus'.

The younger vampire used her new found strength to shove Stefan away and disappear under the bus, none of them new where she was hiding

"Go!" Stefan ordered both teens "Get inside!"

Grace quickly ran past Stefan and grabbed hold of Jeremy's arm pulling him towards the school building as she got to the door she saw it was close, Jeremy was taken from her grip and she was grabbed, a pair of razor sharp teeth was torn into her slender neck and she let out a blood curdling scream

She new something was wrong when Vicki stopped, the small telepath stumbled backwards to see Vicki had been impaled of one half of the 2x4 she'd broken earlier, Stefan stood behind looking shocked that he'd just killed a vampire

The worse thing for Grace was not the face that she had a chunk of skin missing from her neck, or that she had been stabbed, but the fact she could hear Vicki's last thoughts, the fearful thought that ran through her head, the emotions she could feel running deep into Grace's thoughts

Vicki fell to the floor dead and a cold wave ran over Grace as she watched, she could no longer hear or feel the emotions, it was gone and so was Vicki.

"Vicki, no!" Jeremy had been yelling as Stefan was holding him back

"Grace." Elena ran out closing the door behind her "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Grace whispered unable to rase her voice or shout or scream or cry

"get him out of here." Grace told Elena and Stefan in a weak voice

"I'm not leaving you." Elena whispered

"I need time alone, time to think." Grace held her bleeding side

"Elena, she's been through a lot." Stefan took her arm holding his phone to his ear as he lead both of the Gilbert's away "I need your help." was the last words Grace heard as the door closed

Falling to her knees she thought of all the questions she'd be asked, all the people that would miss her, Vicki was basically all Matt had left in the worlds and now she was gone

Grams sat there reading a book when suddenly her door opened, taking off her reading glass she saw a blonde Bonnie was through the door

"What happened to you?" Grams demanded

"I don't know." She pulled the blonde wig off "I did something, it came from my necklace."

Looking down at the amber pendant laying on her chest she creased her eye brows "Where did you get that?"

"It's part of my costume, it's a piece of junk." Bonnie explained

"that piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family, let me show you." Grams lead the younger witch through the house to show her a picture "There she is. Emily Bennett, your great-great-great-great Grandmother." she explained from the black and white photograph "and there's your necklace." she pointed to the amber pendant that lay elegantly around Emily's throat

Grace continued to sit there crying when she heard footsteps approaching her, how on earth would she explain this dead girl sitting in front of her, she looked up to see a brilliant pair of bright blue eyes focusing mostly on her tears as she stood up

"You should go." He told her "I got this."

"You did this." Grace hissed finding her voice needing to find someone to blame for the death of Vicki, she needed closure "This is your fault."

"you confuse me for something with remorse." Damon smirked "None of that matters to me, none of it."

"People die around you." Grace's voice broke "How could it not matter? It matters and you know it." She demanded with a shaking voice

"You need to leave." He warned her "your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He licked his lips being able to smell the blood

As Grace walked towards the front of school Elena was standing there waiting, she grabbed her arm but was stopped by Matt who was standing there worried

"Have you seen..." The question died out when he saw Grace covered it blood "Whoa, what happened?"

"Some idiot got her with fake blood." Elena lied for her "I'm gonna take her back to my place, it's closer."

"I'm looking for Vicki." Matt explained "she totally bailed on me." He looked around hopeful but it was soon killed when he didn't see her

"I don't know here she is." Elena lied for them

"Is this what I'm in for?" Matt asked "a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother, Matt." Grace patted his arm tears filling her eyes again

"Maybe she went home." Matt tried to think positively

"Maybe." Grace whispered feeling horrid

Elena pulled Grace to her car and sat in the seat, they both didn't speak, Grace was in shock still and Elena didn't know what to say

"We just lied about the death of a sibling." Grace whispered

"I know." Elena nodded "Are you ok? Stefan told me..." She couldn't find the words

"I felt the emotions of dying, yeah." Grace looked straight forward her eyes glazed over

"What did it feel like?" Elena asked starting the car

"I didn't feel good, she was scared and confused and..." Grace shuddered "It was just too much."

"Sorry." Elena needlessly apologised

As Elena pulled up outside her home she was up to the porch to see Stefan standing outside waiting for them

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"Inside." Stefan replied

"Stay here." Elena told Grace as she launched herself into the house, up the stairs and into Jeremy's room to see him laying on the bed "Do you understand what happened tonight?" She asked in a soft voice as she sat beside him

"No I don't understand." Jeremy admitted "I know what I saw, but I don't understand it."

"She was going to kill Grace." Elena suddenly became protective of her best friend

"Now she's dead." Jeremy mumbled "Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena brushed his hair gently

"Make it stop." He sobbed "It hurts."

"Shh." She stroked his hair again, her heart dropped for her little brother

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" He sobbed out

"Oh my God, come here." She hugged him tightly

"are you ok?" Stefan asked Grace

"Hmm?" She looked up suddenly, she'd been lost in her own world "Yeah, I'll be ok."

"That was a lot you had to go through tonight, being able to feel that... it can't be... I mean..." Stefan was at loss for words

"Stefan." She looked at him "Words can't even begin to describe what that felt like, I never want to feel it again... it was a painful, morbid memory and the worst thing is, that's what Vicki felt when she died, but she can just forget it now, she can be at peace, I can't." She whispered the words looking at her feet

Elena walked out of the house looking torn "are you ok?" She asked Stefan

"I wanted to help her." Stefan whispered "But instead..." he shook his head "How is he going?"

"He's a mess, I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Elena covered her mouth

"Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." He promised

"Can you make him forget?" She asked making Grace look directly up to hear the answer

"Elena." He whispered looking at both sets of brown eyes that were fixed on him "Grace."

"Stefan, please, I don't know how he'll ever get past this." Elena shook her head

"She's got a point." Grace stood up

"If I did this, there's no guarantee that it would word... because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right." He explained to both the girls

"I can do it." Damon walked onto the porch "if this is what you want... I'll do it." Damon looked at Grace

"Elena?" Grace asked

"It's what I am." Elena confirmed

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked

"want you to tell him that Vicky left town And she's not coming back,That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena told him before turning to Grace "Go with him."

Damon walked inside with Grace trailing behind him, they walked slowly up the stairs into Jeremy's room, Damon sat on the bed and Grace leant against the door frame

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena whispered looking out into the pitch black front lawn

"If that's what you want." Stefan looked at his feet

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you." She whispered looking up at him

As Damon finished up he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, Grace was now standing on the landing, he looked at her for a second

"I'm sorry." He told her

"what?" She looked up

"I'm sorry for what you've been through, it can't be easy to be able to feel that." He took a step towards her

"You couldn't imagine." Grace whispered

"Considering I'm usually the one ending the lives you're probably right..." He smirked she glared "Too soon?" He asked

"Too soon." She confirmed her mouth a thin line

"Hey, I already said I'm sorry." He brushed her hair out of her face "You look like a panda." He chuckled

"Huh?" She asked confused

"Well you have this black circles around your eyes." He whipped the make up away with his thumb "you'd better get to bed, it's late." He looked at his watch "Night Grace."

"Night, Damon." She told him before grabbing his collar and crushing her lips against his "and thank you."

Damon smirked as he walked out of the house "It's done." he confirmed touching his lips gently

**Hey Little-Vamps,**

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated, but any way better late than never. I do have a really good reason why this is so late up, it's because I've been overloaded with loads of College assignments and stuff... so... but anyway, if you'll leave me a review or alert or Fav... There should be a lot more chapters up now, because I'm off for Christmas Holidays! Yay!**

**Graciiee xx**


	8. 162 Candles

Twisted Love

Season One

162 Candles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, except for Grace, her family and her home :)**

Stefan was asleep on the couch in his living room, a book lay on his chest as he continued to drift away him his peaceful slumber. He was suddenly awoke by a bump from upstairs, he shot up the book cluttering to the floor by his feet

"Damon?" He called to get no response

He pushed himself up from the comfortable couch and walked around the room, hesitating to go upstairs, he crashed to the floor a heavy body on top of him, he shoved the person off and look up into a amazing pair of bright blue eyes and a smile spread across his face

"Lexi?" He sounded excited

"Hey." The blonde beauty replied casually

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up and helping her up too

She hugged her best friend tightly "How could you even ask that?"

"I missed you." He told her sincerely

"Happy Birthday." She pulled back to look into his dark hazel eyes a mischievous grin spreading across her plump pink lips

They soon made their way up into Stefan's bedroom, the curtains were closed as Lexi did not own a day light ring and they were listening to loud music just messing around like old times

"Stop." She interrupted his story "I don't know, some freak shot me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" She asked genuinely confused

"I don't know who knows about us." He admitted "That guy did. There could be others... Do me a favour, while you're here, please be careful." He asked her with puppy dog eyes

"Why stay?" She joked "I'm headed to New York for the weekend." She informed him of her plans "Bon Jovi in the Garden. 'Wanted Dead or Alive' It's out theme song! It'll be a blast!" She tempted him with her music plans

"Do you think he would remember us?" Stefan asked with a chuckle "That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?" He reminisced in the memory

"we can _make_ him remember us." Lexi's eyes lit up as Stefan considered it "Come on! Let's go! I mean, what's keeping you here?" She looked around the cluttered room

"I told you, her name is Elena." he gave his best friend a look

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi walked over to the small table and held of a picture of both Fayth and Katherine

Stefan got up and grabbed the black and white photograph from her hands "You didn't even know Katherine or Fayth."

"Cause if I did, I'd kick Katherine's pretty little ass." Lexi glared "Speaking of... Where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan shrugged "You going to be ok here alone? I got some thing I got to take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere... You and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little day light rings." She took his hand wiggling the finger with the large S ring on "Oh, I have a mood ring from '75!" She held her hand out "trade ya!"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." He gave her a look

"Yeah." She sat back down on the bed

"Hey, Lex, I'm really glad that you came here." He smiled at the pretty blonde girl

"What are we going for your birthday?" She asked again "It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." She grinned remembering earning a groan from the birthday boy

"Really?" He asked

"Oh yeah." She grinned

A little while later down at the police station Sheriff Forbes was questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy. Grace and Jenna were waiting outside from them to come out having a nice chat about things that have been going on

"It seems like I haven't seen you in a while." Jenna announced as they sat on the car bonnet licking their ice creams

"Mmm." Grace nodded "I've had a lot of stuff to deal with."

"Oh really." Jenna looked at her "You don't know anything about Vicki?" She questioned

"Feels like I should be in the station." Grace laughed "No I don't..."

"Fair enough..." Jenna shrugged "How is Elena holding up?"

"With what?" Grace asked

"You know... School, Boys, Girls..." Jenna licked the chocolate ice cream again

"From what I can tell ok with school, boys not so good." Grace gave her a lopsided smile

"That bad?" Jenna asked

"Oh yeah." Grace smiled

They finished their treats as Jeremy and Elena walked out, walking over to them Grace gave them both a half hearted smile, she saw Stefan waiting to talk to her

"I'll meet you guys over at the car." Elena told the three

"Ok." Grace nodded dragging the other two away

"You're ok?" Stefan questioned Elena

"I don't think that the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory al all, all he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena explained

"Thank you." Stefan nodded

"I can't do this, Stefan, every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why." Elena vented "Around you people get hurt and people die, I can't I just... It's just too much." She explained

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." He tried to take her hand but she snatched it away

"no, Stefan, you have to stay away from me." She ordered

Lexi was fast asleep in Stefan's room with a light music playing in the back ground, the trouble with staying up during the night is that you have to sleep during the day, unless you're awoke by a blue eyed devil. She turned over and saw his perfect orbs staring at her with a smirk playing on is face

"Boo." He smirked earning a groan from the older blonde "Hello, Lexi, what an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise." She smirked "I think the wrong brother went back to high school..."

"How long are you here for?" Damon questioned

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She explained

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me_." He gestured to himself

The blonde snorted "That's it, Damon, after a century I finally realised death meant nothing without you." She purred leaning close "Do me." she went to kiss him but pulled back

"Why are you so mean?" He pouted

"Have you met you?" Lexi smirked "You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a Vampire." He explained

"But you're only the bad parts." She shook her head side to side

"Teach me to be good." He grinned at her

Leaning closer to the blonde goddess he was surprise when a hand tightened around his throat and he was flat against the bed unable to move

"I'm older and that means stronger." She growled

Damon gasped for air "Sorry."

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and _you know I can do it_." She threatened in a voice as dark as night

"Yeah." He rasped

Lexi released him from her iron grip and got up leaving the room, Damon lay there running his sore throat

Bonnie was at her Grams house packing her suitcase about to return to her fathers house so she could get some school work done and be with her friends

"you leaving?" Grams questioned the younger witch

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." She informed her

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me?" Grams smirked "You're father's problem is he lacks in imagination..." she shrugged "he thinks I fill your head with amy witchy ju-ju."

"He's right." Bonnie gave her a look

"He always right, that's his other problem." Grams saw the amber pendant laying on Bonnie's hand bag "You need to be wearing that." She informed her

"I got to give it back to Caroline, it doesn't belong to me..." Bonnie explained

"Yes, it does." Grams nodded "It was your ancestor's and not it's yours."

"Emily was your ancestor too." Bonnie shrugged holding the pendant towards her grams "Why don't you wear it." She offered

"Because it didn't find me." Grams argued "It found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful took, don't be giving that back to anybody..." She placed it around her granddaughters neck

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie complained

Elena and Grace were sitting on the couch in Elena's home, Grace was channel flicking as always and Elena was rummaging through a back of chips, Jenna joined them soon enough with the same bored, miserable expression of her face

"You're both wallowing." Jenna complained

"So are you." Grace sneered

"My wallow is legitimate." Jenna replied in a matter-of-fact tone "I was dumbed."

"I was dumped." Elena replied

"I gave in to a jerk." Grace hissed

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'." Jenna rolled her eyes

"Wanna keep it down over there." Jeremy called from behind them

"Why?" Jenna asked "What are you doing?"

"Homework." He replied

"Since when do you do homework." Grace smirked

"I got to finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." He trailed off continuing to write

Grace, Elena and Jenna shared the same expression, Grace fought to hold back a huge laugh and just covered her mouth

"What do you think?" Jenna asked

"Alien." Grace shrugged

"Some sort of replicant?" Elena suggested

"He can hear you." Jeremy glared

Sheriff Forbes sat in her office sifting through huge amounts of paper work, she was stressed due to the attacks in town and now this over load of work, it was too much

"Yeah so send him in." She replied back down the phone before he walked in the room

Damon stood at the door holding a regular sized cardboard box in both hands, she looked up into his dazzling bright blue orbs before putting her endless paper work to one side.

"Could you get the door for me." She asked before offering him a seat

"Sure." He replied closing it and sitting down on a seat opposite her

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town." Sheriff Forbes had been fed Damon's lies too

"Yes he is." Damon lied smoothly placing the box on the desk in front of him "But I spoke to Zach and he filled me in and asked me if I could bring this to you." He tapped the box

She opened it and was surprised to see the potent herbs laying inside "Vervain."

"That's all we have at the moment." He informed her "I hope it's enough."

"It's a small circle... Founding families, a few city officials." She shrugged as an answer

"And your deputies..." He nodded and she agreed "Are we any closer?"

"I think our facts are wrong." Sheriff Forbes explained "We've always believed that Vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" She wondered aloud

"So is that even possible." Damon played the naïve human game very well

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the Vampire may be walking around during the day." She almost shivered "Right in front of us."

_How ironic_ Damon smirked in his head before nodding slightly "So what's the next step?" He asked

"We are looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began." She looked at him "Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." He promised trying to lead the trail of him, as he was one of the newest to town

Bonnie walked up the stairs into Elena's room, Grace was lying on top of the duvet, face of on the pillow and Elena lay under the duvet pulled right up over her head

"You up?" Bonnie shook Grace

"No." Grace replied into the pillow

Bonnie attempted to pull the duvet off of Elena "No, I'm not either." She pulled it off "no." Elena groaned

"Why haven't either of you two called me back?" Bonnie asked hands placed on her hips

"Sorry." Elena yawned sitting up crossing her legs

Grace turned over and sat up too, crossing her eyes and leaning back against the heavy wooden head board "my phone is off."

"Are you going to stay indoors forever?" Bonnie asked sitting on the end of the bed following the crossed legs game

"Yeah." Elena answered simply

"I was planning on it." Grace nodded

"I'm officially worried, I can deal with one of you being depressed, but not both." Bonnie looked at them "You." She looked at Grace "What's wrong?"

"I gave into Damon." Grace pouted

"Huh?" Bonnie tilted her head

"_I_ kissed _him_." Grace shook her head

"You kissed him." Bonnie shook her head "Ok, I can deal with that later, what about you?" She eyed Elena

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena replied in a glum voice

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie gave her a sorrow filled look "Are you ok?" This earned a look from Grace "Alright, stupid question, I know I've been kinda M.I.A when you need me the most. I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me? Get it off my mind." Elena compromised

Bonnie's chocolate brown orbs lit up like a Christmas tree "Just remember you asked for it."

Jumping off the bed Bonnie ran over to the open window and closed it, then she grabbed one of Elena's pillow and ripped it open so feathers fell over the bed

"Hey!" Elena gave her a look

"Be patient." Bonnie sat back down

"Ok." Elena gave Grace a confused look, she just shrugged in response

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie looked at both girls "Both of you."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Grace played with her nails

"swear, 'cause I'm not suppose to be showing you this." Bonnie raised her eye brows at her friends

"Ok, I swear." Grace nodded and Elena agreed

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked

"Right." Elena confirmed

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie asked again

"None." Elena replied

"What are you doing?" Grace asked impatiently

"Grams just showed me this... You're gonna love it, you both ready?" Bonnie's eye lit up again

"Bonnie what's going..." Elena's words die out as Bonnie started to levitate a single feather

"Whoa." Grace whispered sitting forward

Both Brunettes were even more surprised when more feathers started to rise from the bed filling the whole room like a snow globe, Grace and Elena started to get really excited before they looked at Bonnie for an explanation

"It's true." She grinned ear to ear "Everything my Grams told me."

"It's impossible." Elena stated

"But it's true, I'm a witch." She confirmed

"I believe you." Elena grinned

Caroline was walking down the street looking in her bag when suddenly she collided with someone she looked up quickly to have a go at this person, but her words died in her mouth, her jaw dropped open as she looked into a pair of icy blue eyes. She suddenly closed her mouth and toughened up

"Look, dungeon boy, I'm done being you little slave girl." She put it lightly "you seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think..." The words died as his eyes dilated "Oh my God, where have you been? It's really good to see you." She grinned happily at him

"Much better." He told himself "You wanna throw a party."

"Oh, why don't you do it?" She asked

"Because then Stefan and his BFF wont come." He informed her "I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?" She asked confused

"Because you're gonna help me solve this towns little Vampire problem." He replied "And I want my crystal back."

"But Bonnie has it." Caroline looked at him

"I know that." He rolled his amazing eyes "Get it from her." He flashed her a grin

Sitting in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House, Lexi and Stefan were talking about his new love, and his new break up

"So this Elena girl." Lexi started "She'll come around. I'm sure of it." She grinned "Have you had sex yet?" She invaded her best friends privacy

"No." Stefan smirked

"Sex always works." She informed him from experience "Mean you'll rock her world so hard with your Vamp sex." She winked "She'll be yours forever."

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms." Stefan informed her

"Wow." She whispered "That sounded all mature and grown-up."

"I'm not getting any older." He grinned

Lexi reached over the chair she was sitting on and pulled up a suitcase laying it flat on the coffee table in front of her. Stefan was intrigued by what she was doing. Opening up the suitcase she reached in and grabbed out a hospital blood bag popping it and taking a sip

"Want some." She offered the thick, metallic smelling liquid

"No." He shook his head "Thank you."

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it." She smirked taking another sip "This phelbotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She shrugged as she saw the expression Stefan was giving her "Oh don't judge." She glared "Listen, I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged "Cause if I started again... I don't know if..." He couldn't finish his sentence

"You could stop." She smiled knowingly at him

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." He smiled comfortingly at her

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none." She laughed "I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

As if it was planned Damon walked into the room with a smile on his face

"Funny you should asked." He grinned

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." The blonde glared at the older Salvatore brother

"There's a party at the Grill." Damon informed the friends "You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." He gave his younger brother a look

"Oh I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan shook his head

"Well, it's not _for you_." Damon informed his shy brother "It's a _party_ party, no one will know it's your birthday... Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline."

"Seriously, Stefan, I don't have to keep away from every girl in Mystic Falls, stay away from Caroline, stay away from Elena, stay away from Grace..." he thought back to when Grace has kissed him with a grin "But it's fine, me and Caroline we're friends, and besides it's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk, we need to bleed." the blood bags caught his attention and he gave Lexi a look "I prefer mine at 98.6." he left the room

"Let's go." Lexi grinned as she saw the look Stefan was giving her "_please_." she begged

Grace, Bonnie and Elena continued to sit in Elena's bedroom talking about what they just seen, Elena was still in shock and utter confusion

"It's weird, huh?" Bonnie laughed "After all this time of joking about being psychic... I really am a witch." She gushed with excitement "You don't think I'm a freak do you?"

"I'm not really one to talk." Grace held her hands up "I'm a telepath."

"Of course I don't, Grace is the freak." She budge her best friend

"I may look ok on the outside, but on the inside, I'm emotionally scarred." Grace joked

"But I have a question." Elena looked at Bonnie "If you're Grams said not to tell anyone why are you telling us?"

"You're my best friends." Bonnie laughed "I can't keep secrets from you two."

Later on that night Lexi and Stefan were getting ready to go to the party at the Grill that Caroline was throwing, Stefan was still against the idea, but Lexi had convinced him to get ready to go out.

"I'm almost ready." Lexi stepped out of the shower with a small towel wrapped around her petite body

"I can't believe you actually think we should be going to this thing." Stefan gave her a look

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside at midday with your ring." Lexi rolled her bright blue orbs, they were more caring that Damon's, softer "I mean, seriously, it's a party!"

"A party that Damon wants us to go to." Stefan looked at his best friend "So my question is, why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares." Lexi laughed "What can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep it low. Believe me." Stefan replied

"Ok, so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_." She held up one finger to make her point "that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, yeah?" He made clear looking at her

"It's _my_ day; and that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine." Stefan laughed

Elena drove up towards the boarding house with Grace in the passenger seat, she prayed to God that Damon wasn't there, she couldn't face him after what she'd done last night, in his eyes he'd won. Both girls walked up to the door and knocked it when they heard a female voice in response

"It's open come on it." The female called

Both of them entered the house to see Lexi walking towards the casually in her towel, after being alive for a really long time a person would grow to be comfortable in their own skin, so Lexi didn't really care what she looked like, Grace and Elena on the other hand were shocked

A smile dropped from Lexi's plump lips as she saw Katherine and Fayth standing in front of her, although she'd never meet either of the twins that had destroyed the Salvatore brothers she had seen pictures

"Oh my God!" Lexi looked at both of them "How... How... Who?"

"I'm Elena." Elena replied

"I'm Grace." Grace informed the blonde

"Who are you?" Elena continued

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." Lexi continued to look at both brunettes with complete and utter shock

"Is he here?" Elena asked still surprised that a almost naked woman was standing in front of her

"He's in the shower." The blonde jerked her thumb behind her towards the stairs "Do you want to wait?"

"No." Elena grabbed Grace's wrist leading towards the front door

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi called

"That's ok." Elena replied shutting the door behind her and her best friend

Lexi turned with anger and stormed up the stairs to see Stefan removing himself from the shower trying to decide on something to wear

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Lexi asked fury in her pretty blue orbs

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused

"I've just met Elena and Grace." She held up the photograph of Katherine and Fayth "You have some serious explaining to do." She cocked an eye brow

After Lexi had got dressed she was sitting in front of Stefan's mirror applying her make up as Stefan attempted to explaining\

"You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi told him shaking her head from side to side

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan explained to his best friend

"So they're related, 'cause they could be twins." Lexi referred to Katherine and Elena "Grace and Fayth too, seriously what is going on there?"

"I don't know." Stefan admitted

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" She looked at him through the mirror

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know." He told her frustrated "I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine or Fayth to Grace." He looked at the blonde's expression "Ok, yes, yes the resemblance of Elena and Katherine is what drew me in. But that's it." He promised "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena's not a raging bitch then, huh?" Lexi wiggled her eye brows

"No." Stefan shook his head "Elena is... Elena's _warm_ and she's... she's _kind_ and caring and she's selfless and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I completely forget what I am."

"_Oh my God!_" Lexi squealed "You're in love with her!"

"Yeah, I am." Stefan gave off a goofy smile

Caroline walked through her amazing party at the Grill when she spotted Damon sitting up at the bar, she wandered over to him with a smiled on her lips

"amazing party right?" She looked at him

"Glad you thought of it." Damon raised his whisky glass

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked

"Do you have my crystal." Damon answered her question with another question

"No." Caroline admitted

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon replied

Damon turned to look around the bar when he saw Grace walked in looking pretty in her tight skinny jeans and cream shirt that said 'The Beatles' on, he wandered over to her

"Evening." Damon gave her a smouldering smile

"Damon." Grace nodded at him

"I assume you're looking for your friends." Damon stood in front of her denying her access to the rest of the Grill

"You assume right." Grace replied coldly

Damon smirked "you're angry about that kiss but might I remind you that you, Grace, kissed me." Damon wiggled his eye brows

"And I'm starting to wish I didn't." She didn't look at him

"You don't mean that." Damon smirked taking a swig of his whisky

"What makes you say that?" She pried the glass from his hand taking a sip too

"You didn't look me in the eyes, and you know I can't compel you if you look into my eyes... so." He watched her drink

She brought her lips away from the glass leaving her lip gloss markings "I wouldn't read into that too much if I were you." She handed him back the glass before stepping around him and walking further into the party

Lexi walked past Damon and he followed her "Where's my brother?" He questioned

"He said he's meet me here." Lexi replied casually looking around the room

"Buy you a..." The offer died as she walked away from him, he knocked back the rest of his whisky

Stefan walked up to the porch and knocked the door waiting for Elena to open it, and when she did he smiled kindly at her

"hey." He smiled

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"Lexi said that you and Grace came by and you seemed upset." Stefan was concerned

"The girl in the _towel_." She put emphasis of Lexi being naked under a towel

"The girl in the towel?" Stefan tilted his head slightly before actually getting what she was trying to say "Oh, no, no, no, no, it's not like that." He promised "She's not exactly a girl – she's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a..." Elena cocked an eye brow

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing _romantic." he chuckled "Ever."

"Ok, well... she kept staring at me and Grace, it was weird." Elena informed him

"Yeah, well I've talked about you both a lot, with Grace being a telepath and you being... you... I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan lied smoothly "So why'd you come by?"

"It way... it was a mistake." She replied

"... Elena, talk to me." Stefan looked at her with those deep puppy dog hazel eyes

"I can't. Stefan. I can't, and that's the problem, I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you... and..."

"You can talk to Grace." Stefan argued

"I know, but she's dealing with all her telepath stuff at the moment, I really hate to bother her, and she's also deal with Damon... she's on her back every five seconds."

"I'm trying to sort that out." Stefan admitted "I want you to know that I will always be here for you... You can come to me about anything, ok?"

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena nodded at him

"Hey, do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" Stefan asked politely

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena sounded surprised

"Lexi's dragging me." He shrugged "and it's my birthday."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded "Well, happy birthday then."

"Thank you." Stefan nodded gratefully

"I... I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"well have... have a good night." He told her sincerely

Damon looked over and saw Grace flirting with one of the waiters, he walked over and compelled the guy to leave

"Leave. Now." He growled and the guy did

"What are you doing?" Grace asked slapping his chest

Damon shrugged "Having fun."

"You call that fun?" She asked "You need to get out more."

"Every guy you flirt with tonight is going to get that, just so you know." Damon grinned his eyes flashing with delight

"God." Grace hissed stamping her foot on the hard wood floor "Why are you doing this?"

"Until you admit you actually wanted to kiss me, that's going to happen." Damon looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes

"I really don't get you." She walked away from him

"Bonnie, I've been looking for you." Caroline grinned hugging the olive toned girl pulling her away from a group of her friends "I'm totally sorry to do this, I know it's so Indian giver, and I know we're totally not even suppose to say that anymore." The blonde babbled on "but I need my crystal back." She eyed the Amber Pendant hanging around the young witches neck

"Why?" Bonnie asked "You said you hated it."

"Then I saw on you and I realised how great it is, and I've got three outfit I can coordinate it with so..." She looked at her hopeful

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie replied

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear the necklace it makes you look fat." Caroline made a low blow but Bonnie was unfazed "There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so..."

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I can't." Bonnie shrugged

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline lost her temper "Bonnie it's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie looked at the blonde with suspicion

"It is." She replied flustered

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie guessed right

"No, maybe, just." She attempted to snatch the pendant from her neck but was shocked and pulled her hand back straight away "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck?" Bonnie hissed "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shook her head walking around the blonde

"Argh!" Caroline hissed before walking away too

Stefan walked into the Grill and looked around when suddenly he saw Matt walked past him, he hadn't given a chance for Stefan to explain and now that's all Stefan wanted to do

"Matt." He called and Matt turned unwillingly "Just hear me out please." he looked at him hopeful and smiled as Matt continued to stand in front of him "I was just trying to help Vicki." He explained "I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." Matt shrugged "It's no the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's like her mother; I can't count of wither of them. Thank for trying." Matt patted his shoulder before walking away

Caroline was walking around the Grill at her wits end, she was trying to come up with a plan to trying and get the necklace back but couldn't seem to think of one

"Where is it?" Damon's voice came from behind her and startled her

"Bonnie won't give it to me." She explained

"So rip it off her neck." Damon replied

"I tried." She looked up at him "It shocked me."

"Damn it!" Damon hissed "Why does it do that? I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this?" Caroline asked frightened "I'm so good to you and I'd do anything." She played with the buttons on his shirt "It's just some stupid necklace."

"No." He pushed her hands away "You are the only stupid thing here, and shallow, and _useless_." He walked away leaving her standing there

Lexi was dancing against Stefan, but Stefan was refusing to make a fool of himself dancing in front of a load of his school friends, but soon he started to dance too

"Woo." Grace giggled dancing over "Love it, Stefan Salvatore, Dancing."

"You don't even know what this boy is capable of." Lexi laughed "We haven't officially met, I'm Lexi, you're the one Damon is obsessed with."

"I go by Grace." Grace gave her a look "And obsessed is a little much."

"you be surprised when it comes to Vampires." She grinned dancing with the young telepath "So where's your friend?"

"She couldn't make it." Grace shrugged

"Ah, that sucks I really wanted to get to know her, I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot." Lexi gave Grace a lopsided smile

"Elena isn't one to hold a grudge." Grace informed the blonde "So why are you in town?"

"This one's B-Day." Lexi jerked her thumb behind her referring to Stefan

"No way!" Grace laughed "Happy Birthday." Grace shouted to Stefan

Damon walked from the Grill to get some air, his supernatural hearing was picking up some talking from a nearby ally way, this was maybe his chance. He walked towards where the noise was coming from and saw two teens kissing in the ally, he smirked and appeared down their next to them savagely biting into the boys neck, the girl erupted into terrified screams until Damon caught her eye line and started to compel her.

Meanwhile Grace was sitting at the bar when she was joined by someone, she looked around to see a familiar brunette, jumping down off the bar stool she threw her arms around Elena

"Hey!" Grace giggled

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked looking into Grace's eyes

"no, it's just really good to see you here." She informed her best friend

"Where is Stefan?"

"Playing pool with Lexi." Grace replied looking over in the direction of a joky Stefan and a Happy-go-lucky Lexi

"They seem happy." Elena's eyes went back to the telepath

"Jealous?" Grace asked

"Stefan smiles, alert the media." A Dark voice came from behind them

"You have really given him much to be happy about lately." Grace countered the older Salvatore brother

"No you're right." Damon nodded "Poor Stefan, persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"You'll find it flares up in the presences of psychopaths trying to spoil my good time." Grace glared

"Ouch!" Damon rested his hand on his no longer beating heart "Consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." he joked

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena interrupted their games

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon turned to look at the other brunette

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena questioned

"You asked me to take away his memory of the fangs and the..." He made a growling noise "and the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different, he seems ok with everything and a little too ok. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"Elena, I took away his suffering." Damon replied his voice cold and dark

Bonnie walked on her way to the ladies when her blonde friend bumped into her, she looked upset and distant and had to stop her from actually walking away without saying a word to her, which was very unlike Caroline.

"Caroline." The witch looked at her concerned

"Don't talk to me." Caroline scolded

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie tried to take her hand, but Caroline snatched it away

"What is there to explain, Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way, and I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." tears stung Caroline's eyes

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked

"Who do you think?" Caroline's voice broke

"You know that's not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie tried to find Caroline's fighting side

"as opposed to how my _best friend_ treats me." Caroline scoffed before walking away from her

Outside in the cold air of the night a police cruiser was making it's usual rounds outside of the Grill to check everything was ok, when suddenly the cop in the car heard a cry for help coming from a small dark ally at the side of the Grill. As he got out he pulled his flash light with him and shone it down the narrow passage, he saw a distressed young girl and a young boy whom was covered in blood.

Meanwhile inside the Grill Lexi had too found her way to the bar and she was ordering some drinks for herself, when she saw Grace and Elena, waving at them the telepath was the only one to wave back at the Vampire

"Four shots of tequila." Lexi ordered

"I need to see some ID." The Bartender replied doing his job

"No you don't." Lexi started to compel him

"That'll be..."

"Free!" Lexi's eye lit up

"On the house." The man replied with a grin

"Thanks." Lexi picked the four shot glass' up and carried them over to Grace "Two for you, one for you, one for me." Two for Grace, one for Elena, one for Lexi "The famous Elena."

"Towel girl." Elena eyed her mysteriously

"I've been called worse." Lexi shrugged

"Damn, me too." Grace replied doing one shot

"I need know you guys could drink." Elena looked at Lexi surprised

"oh yeah, it helps to curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lush vampires." Lexi joked doing her shot

"I've never seen Stefan drunk, he always seems so..."

"Uptight." Lexi guessed

Elena nodded with a laugh "But now with you."

"Well that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi shrugged "You two must feel like you've know each other for a hundred years, huh? I hear you're close."

"Never had a fight." Elena elbowed her friend

"Very true." Grace nodded

"Why can't Stefan be himself with me?" Elena questioned his closest friend

"Not yet." Lexi shook her head from side to side "The first steps telling you, the rest will come with time."

"You seem so sure." Elena looked at the blonde with surprise

"The love of my life was human." Lexi explained "He went through what I imagine you;re going through: denial, anger, etcetera... but at the end of the day, love really did conquer all." She looked down at the tequila shot Elena was ignoring "Are you gonna drink that?" She asked

"Go for it." Elena laughed before sobering up "I'm scared." She admitted

"But you're here." Lexi smiled at the brunette "because you are crazy about him, I get it ok? I mean what's not to love." The three girls glanced over at Stefan was was still playing pool "When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi went to leave

"Hey, Lexi, it' has been nice meeting you." Elena smiled sincerely

Lexi returned a smile to both the brunettes before making her way through the crowd to a waiting Stefan he gave her a look

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." The blonde laughed

Smiling Stefan replied "Thank you."

Lexi laughed rolling her bright blue eyes "You we're suppose to be listening..." She then saw his facial expression "I was feeling epic, whatever."

Back outside the Sheriff had now turned up to access the situation, she was telling her officers what to do and how they were going to deal with this death

"Keep this contained." She ordered

"That's not all." The officer that had discovered the body announced before he shone the torch light at the sobbing, whimpering girl

"Hey, hey." The sheriff knelt down to the girls level "Did you see who did this?" She asked and the petrified girl nodded "Tell me everything you saw."

"Go over to him." Grace budged Elena "You can't stay mad at that face, huh."

"Fine." Elena walked over to Stefan with a smiled on her face "Hi!"

"Hey, you came." Stefan looked pleasantly surprised

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." She giggled not knowing his real age

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Lexi asked Grace who was standing on her own "I have a few questions for your boyfriend."

"My who?" Grace asked confused as she got pulled away

Caroline had been treating herself to a fair few alcoholic beverages, she was stumbling around the party when she saw Matt's table, wandering over she accidentally stumbled straight into it almost knocking a few drinks over

"Oh hey." Matt laughed

"I slim – I'm slipped." She slurred "I slipped." She corrected herself a third time

"Hammered, huh?" Matt knew the truth

"well... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight." She explained "unlike the rest of the global human-verse." She pouted mixing up her words before she saw food on the table in front of her "Oh, are those curly fries." She grabbed a handful

Matt turned to his friend that he had been talking to "Coffee for the drunk girl." He ordered and Caroline replaced his friend continuing to eat "Bad night, huh?" He guessed

"Baddest." She replied "Am I shallow?" She asked

"Is that a trick question?" Matt smirked

"I don't mean to be." She complained aloud "I wanna be deep, I wanna be, like... the abyss deep."

"No offence, Care, but deep's not really your scene." Matt put it to her as nicely as he could, he didn't want a crying drunk girl in his hands

"Then it's true." She explained "I'm shallow I am worse than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!"

"You're not a kiddie pool." Matt patted her hands "You're not a kiddie pool." He repeated trying to assure her

"Can I just go home?" She asked feeling suddenly too tired and depressed to party

"I'll take you home, c'mon." He stood up lifting her up too "She's alright; hold still, hold still."

As Matt was leading a extremely drunk Caroline from the building he saw Sheriff Forbes standing in front of him, gulping deeply he looked straight up at the Sheriff

"What happened is she ok?" Sheriff Forbes asked concerned

"Like you care." Caroline sneered

"She's drunk?" The Sheriff's jaw dropped open

"As a skunk." Caroline snorted

"Are they serving you in there?" Sheriff Forbes asked

"I'll take her home, it's on my way." Matt explained "I haven't been drinking."

Sheriff Forbes nodded before replying "I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." before she turned with scorn to her only daughter "you and I will discuss this later."

"Can't wait." She replied carelessly

As soon as Caroline and Matt were out of ear shot, Sheriff Forbes turned to her officers and gave them a look of seriousness

"Don't let anybody else leave." She ordered

Lexi pulled Grace over to where Damon was sitting at the bar, he could hear the brunettes signature laugh before she arrived anywhere near him, grinning he turned to look at her

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Damon asked looking directly at the telepath

"drinks." Grace placed them down on the bar

"The shots and this girl are bribes." Lexi explained :I need you to answer a question."

"So you're saying if I answer this single question, I get Grace?"

"No." Grace protested

"Yes." Lexi replied

"Lexi." Grace looked at her

"_Do you think I'm that heartless to just let Damon take you?_" Lexi asked in her head knowing Grace was a telepath "_Just go alone with it._"

"Fine." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest in defeat

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi demanded

"Have you tried the Brittle, it wins awards." Damon changed subjects

"Cut the crap." Lexi hissed

"Ok." Damon ran his eyes up and down Grace's body "I have a diabolical master plan." He took a shot

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it would be very _diabolical_,would it?" He smirked

Across the other side of the bar Sheriff Forbes walked in with the still terrified girl by her side, as soon as the girl answered one question she would be lead straight back out for her own safety

"Look around let my know if you see him." Sheriff Forbes lowered her voice

The girl look around the crowded Grill and saw them all sitting there, pointing in their direction to scared to raise her voice, as soon as Sheriff Forbes saw the three she knew whom she had to take down.

After removing the girl from the premises she stalked across the room a Vervain injection ready in her hand, as she reached them she stabbed it into the blondes arm and looked directly at the blue eyed boy

"What are you doing?" Damon acted surprised

"What the..." Grace jumped back from the Sheriff to be caught by Damon

"Thank you for the Vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Sheriff Forbes for her officers to carry a unconscious Lexi from the room

"You did this." Grace hissed at the raven haired boy "You knew that they would come after her-" Damon quickly covered the hysterical girls mouth

"Grace, I did it for the right reasons." He explained quickly seeing Stefan running across the room towards where Lexi was being taken away "I have to go."

"Good." Grace hissed looking over at Stefan and Elena

"Don't go out there." He warned

As the officers were carrying Lexi to the police car she suddenly reanimates and throws both of the full grown men off her, turning to the woman that had attempted to kill her she looked on with death in her eyes, the Sheriff pulled out her revolver that had been customised with wooden bullets for situations like this, firing one shot clean into her chest Lexi was knocked back, but overall it didn't effect her, another shot nothing, and another.

Lexi was getting pretty close to the Sheriff whom was by now getting extremely fearful of the strong Vampire coming her way, out of no where Damon was in front of Lexi pushing a stake into her heart, ending her.

Stefan and Elena had been watching the whole thing from the sidelines, when he saw the stake push into Lexi's heart he almost felt it too, they were like brother and sister after all, almost family... and now she was gone too.

Damon turned to face the Sheriff before asking "are you ok?"

"Thank you." She nodded gratefully "Get her in the car quick."

After getting Lexi in the of the police car, Sheriff Forbes then went into the Grill to pursue the bartender that had been serving minors

"Lady, I checked everyone's ID." The bartender attempted to explain

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." She Forbes glared as she lead him out of the building placing him in another police cruiser and walking over to Damon "You're pretty handy with that stake."

"It just..." Damon couldn't explain how he knew "reflex." he lied "I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over..." Sheriff Forbes whispered with relief

"Yeah, call it a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the Vampire." Damon shrugged

"We're lucky." Sheriff Forbes confirmed "well, thank you again."

"You're welcome." Damon replied with his famous smile

Meanwhile, Matt carried Caroline into her large bedroom laying her down on the double bed, she groaned as she felt the soft material against her back

"You gonna be ok?" Matt asked concerned

"No." Caroline replied "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?"

"Life can be a little rough." Matt knew all too well since he had been dealing with losing his sister lately

"I just wish..." She couldn't finish

"What?" Matt asked encouraging her

"Wish that life was... different." She chose her words carefully

"Yeah, me too." Matt agreed turning to leave

"please... don't leave me alone." Caroline's voice broke as she called out into the darkness of the room

Hesitating Matt sighed heavily climbing in the bed next to Caroline, he wasn't sure when Sheriff Forbes would be getting home, and he hoped she wouldn't catch him in bed with her daughter, but soon the awkwardness of the moment drifted away as Matt fell into unconsciousness

Outside the grill Stefan stood there angry, his brother had killed his best friend, Damon was going to pay this time...

"Stefan, wait." Elena called

"What's going on?" Grace asked walking over "What's happened out here?"

"He killed her." Stefan growled "He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan announced

"Damon killed..." Grace covered her mouth "no, Stefan, you can't do that."

"Why are you trying to save him? Grace, he's not going to change! Don't you see that? He's not going to change!" Stefan snapped at the young telepath

"She's not trying to save him." Elena stepped in front of the small girl "She's trying to save you! I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do yo you, please, Stefan." Elena begged

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan confirmed

"Stefan, please." Grace whispered

"Stefan, please talk to me." Elena took his hands "Let me be here for you. Talk to me!"

"No." Stefan took his hands back "You were right to stay away from me, Elena, both of you should." Stefan added before leaving just a brush of wind as he ran off

Damon was walking around the study in the Salvatore Boarding house with a whisky in one hand, he was expecting his younger brother any minute now... and right on cue Stefan walked through the door

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon smirked

Running at his older, stronger brother Stefan attacked him, but all the human blood in the world wasn't going to stop Stefan's vengeance, this time Damon had gone too far, but something happened inside of Stefan which told him, no, you can't kill your brother... yet the anger boiled so furiously he was torn.

Pinning Damon against a wall holding him there with all his strength whilst holding a well hidden stake him his hands

"Come on, I did this for you." Damon announced trying to help himself "To get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself!" Stefan growled threw a locked jaw before stabbing the stake just below Damon's cold heart

Shocked Damon stated "You missed."

"No." Stefan shook his head "You saved my life, I'm sparing yours." he announced evening the playing field "we're even, and now we're done."

"You were trying to protect him." Elena announced to Grace as they arrived at the Gilbert house

"Huh?" Grace looked up quickly "no, I have protecting you by trying not to get Stefan to kill Damon... there's a difference."

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, I really love reading your comments you leave, they really make my day so thank you so much! And even when people Fav and Alert that really makes my day to know people want to read more or they like it so thank you! Oh and I think I might have got Lexi's eye colour wrong sorry! And sorry for any other mistakes I make!**

**Thank you for reading and if you want review, fav or alert!**

**Graciiee xx**


	9. History Repeating

Twisted Love

Season One

History Repeating

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, except for Grace, her family and her home :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in her maths class, she had been having bad dreams all night about Emily, her ancestor. Even though she hadn't been sleeping she had still made it into school, although, she was awfully tired and couldn't stop yawning.<p>

"Today, we're going to talk about Shadow Reckoning." The teacher announced "This is a method of measuring heights by the suns shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of a shadow, we're going to take the measurement here." She pointed to the blackboard as she explained "Measure the length, and we're going to multiply by the height of the source... building height can also be measure using a..."

Bonnie hadn't been listening to the teachers well thought out explanation, her mind was else where, she saw movement in the hall way, she figured she was just hallucinating from the lack of sleep, so she got up and walked out of the room to see if she could see anyone.

"Hello?" Bonnie called

There was a sudden movement from behind her which made her turn around and see a figure walking away from her, but the person wasn't walking... she was floating. Dressed in old 1800s style clothes with her hair up in a bonnet like hat, Bonnie was sure this wasn't real

As Bonnie followed the young spirt out of the building she was leading her further and further into the old woods, the young witch wasn't too sure where she was until she saw a few gravestones and the rubble of a building. She was at the remains of Fell's Church.

"Please help me." A familiar face turned to her with desperation in her dark brown orbs

"Who are you?" The younger witch questioned pretty sure she knew the answer

"I'm Emily." The woman revealed with a playful smile "You know that, we're family."

"Where am I?" Bonnie questioned looking around, again she was fairly certain that she knew the answer

"This is where it all stared." Emily informed her "And this is where it has to end."

Taking several fearful steps back, Bonnie shook her head her tight curls falling over her shoulder as she did so.

"No, this isn't real." Bonnie tried to find reality

"Help me." The ghost begged

Suddenly Bonnie jolted awake and she was back in the same Maths class room, still learning about Shadow Reckoning. She had let out a tiny scream when she woke up and this attracted the attention of a few students around her

"What are you looking at?" The witch glared at one girl "Turn around." She ordered

When Bonnie turned back around she looked to the side of her and saw Emily sitting there, jumping out of her seat she let out a terrified scream, but before she knew it she was waking up again, she had slept at the remains of the old Fell's Church all night.

Grace, Elena and Caroline were walking into school, Grace had drive with Elena today seen as she stayed around her house again last night, but before they had got to school, Elena took Grace to her house to change. They we're talking about Bonnie and how they haven't seen her

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena questioned

"No, I'm mad." Caroline stated "She needs to make the first move."

"Because that always works." Grace noted sarcastically

"Shut up." Caroline's bright blue eyes narrowed at her

"Be the bigger person." Elena suggested

"That's impossible in her presence." Caroline growled

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Grace asked suspicious

"She's a thief." Caroline stated bluntly "That's why. I have her my necklace and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

"Alright, well I'm officially out of it, I've got enough problems." Grace looked at Elena

"Me too." Elena held her hands up "I'm mutual."

"Good, where's Stefan?" Caroline questioned looking around for Elena's knight in shinning armour

"He's avoiding me." Elena replied

"Why?" Caroline smirked

"It's complicated, I'll see you later." Elena walked away with Grace

The bell suddenly rang and Caroline saw Matt she smiled and was about to talk to him about the night they had shared together, but he just said 'Hi' kindly and walked away. Now she really was pissed

As Grace and Elena took their seats in history they both saw Bonnie walked into class before a handsome man in maybe mid 30s walked in behind her holding a bag setting it lightly on the desk before turning to the blackboard and writing his name 'ALARIC SALTZMAN'

"Good morning, everyone. Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know." He joked "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He nodded "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston... Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough." He smirked "You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric' but it's 'Al-ar-ic' ok?" He explained to them sounding his name out "So you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher." he gave them all a dashing smile

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House Stefan was still asleep in bed, he was woken by Damon

"Rise and Shine, you'll be late for school." Damon warned with humour in his voice

"What... what are you doing?" Stefan demanded sitting up in his bed to look at his brother standing across the room

"Peace offering." Damon held out a coffee for him "Come on you need it for blood circulation." He stepped in front of his younger brother as he attempted to get past him "Does dead flesh good." Again trying to sell it "Alright, I'm sorry."

Stefan just glared with his brilliant hazel eyes boring into Damon's bright blue orbs "Step aside, please." And Damon did allowing Stefan to walk into the bathroom

"I got the town off our back." Damon found an excuse "It was for the greater good, bit I'm sorry." he drank a little bit of the coffee he made for his younger brother "and to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a human for at least a... week." Damon shrugged "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

"Cause I realise that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humour." Stefan pretended to be his heartless older brother

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon questioned

"Yes, Stefan, now that the secret society of Vampire haters if off out back, I can go back to my routine of trying to get Grace to notice me or trying to figure out how I can destroy Stefan's life this week, better yet I'll destroy Grace's life and she'll come running to me." Stefan continued

"And I can go about sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon creased his eye brows to give him a brooding look "This is fun, I like this." He broke character for a second

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Fall." Stefan took a shot

"Yeah, I'm done." Damon walked past he hazel eyed boy "That's just like you, Damon, always have to have the last word." He was Stefan one more time before leaving

Bonnie and Grace stood outside of school waiting for Elena to get there so they could plan what they would be doing tonight

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke back up in the woods." Bonnie told Grace what had happened

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Grace questioned

"Yeah, do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked timidly

"if you'd asked me that question two weeks ago, I'd probably said no." Grace nodded "But now... things have changed."

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie stated

"I got get it." Grace creased her eye brows "Why Emily?"

"Well, my Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this pendant was hers... a witches talisman." Bonnie explained

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Grace looked up at the witch

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie's voice was nervous

"Ok, and what does your Grams say about it?" Grace asked

"I can't call her, she's gonna tell me to embrace it, like you Grams did when you found out you were a telepath..." Bonnie found the similarities between the events "Except I don't want to embrace it, I just want it to stop."

Jeremy had been called to the new history teachers office, probably going to give him a hard time about not getting work done, Jeremy thought as he entered the room to see the young teacher sitting there

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He introduced himself "You wanted to see me?"

Alaric waved for him to come in "You know that your old teacher had a jackass file?" He asked chuckling gently as he looked through the file "No joke, it's typed on the label." he explained showing it to him "It has all the troublemakers in, but really it's just an opus... to you." Alaric looked up at the young worried teen "Don't worry about it." Alaric got up and walked over to the bin throwing the papers away "I'm not him. Clean slate... now let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy tried to explain

"I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak." Alaric replied "This is the part where you say to me: 'But what can I do to change that?' Well, I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah, yeah totally." Jeremy agreed with his young teacher

"Good." Alaric smiled "Write me a paper then."

"Ok, about what?" Jeremy questioned

"History." Alaric stated obviously "Pick a topic, keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita." He chuckled "These old towns have rich history so just.. get your hands dirty, make it sing and you're back on track." He smiled "Deal?" He held out his hand

"Yeah, deal." Jeremy shook it noticing the large dark coloured ring on his finger "That's a cool ring." he noted

"Oh, thanks." Alaric smirked "it was my fathers, a little garish, but family." He shrugged twirling it on his finger "You've got a week." He reminded him

"Yeah." Jeremy smiled as he left the room

"Hey." Matt smiled at Caroline as they passed each other again

"Hey..." Caroline replied before turning "What is that?" She demanded

"What is what?" Matt turned confused motioning his friends to go on

"The 'hey' that's twice that's two heys. Don't you have any other words in your vocabulary?" She scolded

"What's wrong with 'hey'?" Matt questioned

"It reeks of awkward subtext." She replied bluntly "You spent the night in my bed, there was... cuddling." She lowered her voice "and then you stunk out before down so you wouldn't have to face me... which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate." She glared "And now with the heys? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after that party, but do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore." She vented

Matt's eye brows raised "I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window." he explained confused

"You went out the window?" She stated in disbelief "another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the Sheriff, and as for the heys... I'm pretty sure it's what I said to you everyday since the first grade." He looked at her as her anger slowly dissolved away under guilt "Trying to read into something... lame girl move." Matt turned her phrase on her before leaving her standing there on her own

As Elena and Grace step out of school they saw Stefan sitting on a picnic bench, both of the girls walk over to him

"You weren't in class, I was worried." Elena stated

"I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but... what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan explained

"I think a simple, 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have suffice." Grace smirked

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it, he has you to thank for that." Stefan looked down at the small telepath

"So what did you want to tell me?" Elena questioned

"I wont be coming to school anymore." Stefan looked torn as he announced the news "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance, it's the right thing to do."

"Back of from school or from me?" Elena questioned angrily "Thank you for telling me." She suddenly said anger filling her voice

"It's better this way." Stefan told her

"Yep." She nodded "I got that."

"You're angry, that's good." Stefan got down off his seat "It will be easier if you hate me." He informed her before walking away

Damon appeared in front of the scared witch she jolted and jumped back away from the blue eyed monster, she truly had no idea what Damon was capable of

"Ok, it's your last chance." Damon warned

"I'm gonna scream." She stepped around him

"Don't do that." Damon warned "Lets stay on point, I want my necklace." He followed her as she walked towards her car

"You can't have it." She hissed

"You do want my help." Damon purred stepping in front of her car door as she reached it so she couldn't go in and drive off "You don't even know it, and you know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear-" he cut her threat short

"Don't." He shook his head "No threats, A) you hurt me last time and B) I wish you no harm." he looked straight into her dark brown orbs "Believe it or not, Bonnie, I want to protect you... let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know her?" Bonnie demanded

"I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do, I know she's using it to creep inside you." Damon leaned towards the scared teen "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." He growled opening the door for her to get in "Next time she comes out to play, you tell her... a deal's a deal."

"He what?" Grace asked a scared Bonnie

"He's bad news, Grace, he really scared me." Bonnie told her friend

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena warned her

Grace got up from her seat "I'll meet you are your place, 'Lena." Grace put on her best calm smile

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Just to finish something." Grace replied keeping calm "I wont be long."

Quickly gather up all her items that she had brought with her, Grace started to walk towards the main part of town, she stopped when she saw 'MYSTIC GRILL' printed on the front of a building, walking inside she scanned the room for him.

As soon as she saw him she narrowed her eyes, killing Lexi was one thing but now he was threatening one of her best friends and she wasn't going to stand for it, he was sitting up at the bar with a bottle of expensive whisky placed beside him

"Afternoon." He greeted her before she reached him

"How did you know I was here?" She asked taking a seat next to him

"You smell delicious." Damon looked at her and hunger flashed in his eyes

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that." Grace announced before changing the subject "Damon, you have to listen to me."

"I'm all ears." He turned to look at her longingly

"Stay away from Bonnie." Grace warned

"You see I can't do that." Damon shrugged a little

"Why?" Grace asked "What is so important about this stupid necklace that you're threatening one of my closest friends lives?"

"What do I get if I tell you?" Damon's finger tips ran up her forearm

"Well I suppose the prize gets better the more you tell me." Grace shrugged seductively playing him

"You think I'm an idiot." Damon smirked pouring himself another shot

"Well, I never wanted to say it aloud." Her eyes sparkled with humour

"Now tell me something." Damon looked towards her again "Why would I back off of that little witch, because when I do bother her I get these fantastic, flirty visits from you."

"I wasn't flirting!" Grace denied all accusations

"Sure." Damon rolled his sky blue orbs

"Damon, just listen to me now, if you try and even speak to Bonnie again, I will end you." She lowered her voice, her eyes as dark as the night sky "That isn't a joke..."

"Mmm." He hummed a response lazily "You and what army."

"I'm pretty sure I could find a few people." She replied bluntly

"God, when you act like this you remind me so much of _her_." Damon spoke more to himself that her

"Who?" Grace asked "Fayth?"

"So strong, yet so amusing and just altogether delicious." Damon leaned closer to her brushing her thick hair out of her dazzling eyes

Pressing his soft lips to her jaw line, he trailed down to her jugular vein where he stopped, she wasn't nervous, she was actually rather calm... this confused him, she was meant to be scared of the big-bad Vampire, but she wasn't

"Stop." Grace pulled back breathless "Why did you do that?"

"I find it hard to resist things I want..." Damon's eyes bored into hers "But usual I get them."

"Tell me why you want the necklace." Grace looked at him taking his head in her hands to make her look directly at him

"Guess." He grinned

"I couldn't if I tried." She replied truthfully

"Then, my beautiful telepath, you will never know will you?" Damon teased "At least until I reveal all."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she grabbed her bag and coat before walking out of the Grill she started to make her way to Elena's house texting her as she walked

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Grill, but over the other side Jenna and Jeremy were having their dinner there, Jenna had took note of a good looking man sitting across from them

"I like a man that can dine alone." She admired "A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in the whole Logan depression thing..." Jeremy looked at Jenna confused

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a distance." She shrugged laughing gently

"Well, I can introduce you."Jeremy offered

As soon as Grace got to the front porch she saw Elena and Stefan talking, she didn't look happy and he was still brooding from having to break up with her

"Damon and Stefan know Emily and he knows the necklace... he's seen it before, but not what it does." Elena looked at Grace

"How?" Grace asked

"She was Katherine's and Fayth's handmaid and witch." Stefan explained "That's where the got he crystal from."

"He knows about Bonnie being a witch." Elena looked at Grace with surprise filling her eyes "And that means Damon does too."

"doesn't surprise me." Grace leant against the door exhausted

"Where were you?" Elena asked concerned

"Trying to sort something out... didn't go as planned." Grace admitted giving a lopsided smile "If you're gonna go looking for Damon he's in Mystic Grill, to cut your search short."

"And how do you know." Elena cocked an eye brow at her

"Where do you think I was?" Grace gave her a look "Trying to negotiate with him, I thought if I flirted with him... but he really wants to keep whatever he's doing under lock and key..."

"It has to be something to do with Katherine or Fayth." Stefan announced "I'll get it out of him." He assured them before he turned and left

"C'mon, we'd better get back to Bonnie inside." Elena opened the door

Jenna picked at the chicken on her plate before looking up at her nephew and asking "Have you picked a topic yet?"

"No, not yet." Jeremy admitted "It's got to be a local and non-internet reacher, so..."

"That's easy." Jenna looked up excitement running through her orbs "You got all your dads stuff."

"What stuff?" The teen asked surprised

"How the Gilbert's come over on the Mayflower stuff, all the family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff." Jenna informed him "It's all boxed up in the closet."

Alaric couldn't help but overhear the History conversation the Auntie and Nephew were having, raising form his seat he wandered over to his student and beautiful legal guardian

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy greeted him with a manly fist bump

"Hey, Jeremy, what's up, man?" He smiled at him waiting for an introduction

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy motioned across the table to his aunt sitting there with a goofy smile planted on her face

"Alaric Saltzman." He named himself "It's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy was telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." She smiled gratefully at the History teacher

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." He chuckled

Jeremy couldn't find it awkward and uncomfortable the way the two adults stared longingly at each other for a long period of time.

Damon was still sitting up at the bar when someone joined him he spoke before Damon had a chance to

"So, Stefan, you know I've been thinking." Stefan announced pretending to be Damon again "I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it so well once upon a time." he reminisced in the memories

"I don't, Damon." Damon replied struggling to find his words pretending to be his broody younger brother "I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everyone and you're so mean... You're so mean and..." Damon broke character when he couldn't think of anything else to say "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place..."

Stefan hummed "Can I get a coffee." He ordered "So what's with the bottle."

"I'm on edge, on this crash died, you know trying to keep a low profile, but it doesn't help when a certain naïve, delicious telepath keep coming to trying and get the truth out me tempting me and throwing herself all over me, I just wanted to bite-" he stopped himself taking a deep breath "But I wont, because I'm on the Stefan diet."

"You know, you could always leave." Stefan suggested "Find a new town to turn into your gas a sip."

"I'll manage." He flashed him a grin "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan replied

"So why are you here?" Damon questioned

"Why not." He shrugged taking Damon's bottle of whisky and walking away

Bonnie, Grace, Caroline and Elena were all in the kitchen, no one was talking to each other and a awkward silence had a hold on the room, Grace slightly budged Caroline to get the apology ball rolling

"I'm sorry, there I said it." Caroline held her hands up "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." She smiled almost kindly

"Well, I guess that was better than nothing." Grace gave Elena a look trying to hold in a burst of laughter

"Will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked timidly

"You threw it away!" Caroline exclaimed

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares... I had to get rid of it." The witch explained to her blonde friend

"You could have given it back to me." Caroline's eyes were wide with shock

"Why?" Grace gave her a look "So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon." The blonde hissed "Are we doing manicures or what?" She looked around at the nodding girls "Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie pointed to her bag on the couch

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last?" Caroline asked nosily "Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie." Caroline's accusations flew across the room and the three girls turned with surprise

"What?" Bonnie asked before she saw the amber crystal shinning in the light

"Caroline!" Grace scolded

"I'm not lying, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie announced

"It's true, I watched her throw it into a field." Elena backed her friend up

"Then explain it." Caroline demanded

"Emily." Bonnie looked at Grace

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked confused

"The ghost." Bonnie replied

"The ghost has a name now." The blonde mocked

"Caroline, please." Elena held her hand up for her to stop

"I wonder why she wont leave me alone." Bonnie asked both brunettes

"What is going on!" Caroline demanded "Why am I not part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied

"Yes it is." Bonnie interrupted "I can't talk to you!" She told the blonde "You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head

"I'm a witch." Bonnie announced to the blonde

"And don't we all know it." Caroline smirked

"See!" Bonnie looked to Grace and Elena for support "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something, you don't even hear it." Bonnie walked from the room quickly

"I listen!" Caroline looked to the brunettes "When do I not listen?"

"Is that a real question?" Grace glared walking past her

Back at the Grill Jeremy had left his Aunt there, she laughed as she joined her new favourite man up at the bar

"Jeremy totally ditched me." She announced

"Where did he go?" Alaric asked with a smirk

"Home." Jenna explained "It's not far, he can walk." she added

""So are you from here?" Alaric queried "are you a townie?"

"I'm a returnee." She answered "Left town for a while, now I'm back."

"Why'd you leave?" Alaric questioned

"School." She replied before giving him a smile "And then there's the real reason, I was wronged... guy named Logan."

"What'd he do?" Alaric looked curious

"Basics... lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again." She shrugged as if it was nothing "You turn, any sad relationship stories?"

"The basics... fell in love, married young, my wife died." He took a swig of his beer

"Oh, whoa." Jenna's eyes widened

"That's always a good conversation stopped." He nodded at her reaction

"What happened?" Jenna asked carefully

"Well, you, me and the North Carolina police department are all wondering the same thing." He answered "It what's know as a cold case." He added

Jenna was even more curious now "So why'd you move here?"

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here..." he eyed her "it's got a rich history."

Over the other side of the bar Stefan and Damon were playing darts, they were almost comfortable around each other again, obviously with the help of alcohol and sibling rivalry.

"Lucky shot." Damon mock glared at his winning younger brother

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan corrected him with a wolfish grin

"You're beating me." Damon counted the scores on the board

"Yeah, it's because I'm better than you." He teased

"I'm onto you." Damon glared taking the darts from his brothers hands "Reverse psychology, it a little transparent... but I admire the effort." he smirked

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan creased his eye brows to make the worry lines on his brow appear

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon looked at him

"That's funny, considering the fact I've been asking you that for a month." He shrugged carelessly "it's frustrating isn't it."

"Touché." Damon flashed him a look

Meanwhile back at Elena's house Grace and Elena were sitting in the kitchen picking pretzels out of a bowl and munching them down

"Is Caroline going to apologise?" Grace asked

"Probably." Elena looked at her "Wait, listen, you can hear them talking."

"Bonnie, look, it's just not me, I don't believe in the... but if you do, then..." Caroline paused "Ok, I'm in." She grinned "That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend... and I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Grace are in the kitchen listening to ever word I'm saying..."

Grace smirked as she glanced at Elena, the brunette warped her arms around the telepaths neck rejoicing the fact they were all friends again

"You two can come in now, we're done." Caroline called

Grace skipped into the room "Yay, we're all friends again." She jumped on the couch opposite the blonde and the witch, Elena was soon to join her

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Movie?" Grace asked

"No, we've watched me all." Caroline shot her suggestion down "I know, about about we have a séance." her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie shook her head

"I agree." Grace nodded

"Come on, let's summon some spirits." Caroline giggled jumping up "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

The girls didn't exactly agree but Caroline was setting up anyway, they all sat in a circle in Elena's room, the lights off, curtains pulled and they sat around a single glowing candle

"I'm not so sure about this." Grace shook her head

"c'mon, live a little." Caroline took one of Grace's hands and one of Bonnie's

"What are we really doing here?" Bonnie tried to back out nervously

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline ordered "Close yours eyes." The four girls did "Now, take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there." Bonnie called peaking through one eye

Grace laughed hard at the witches attempt to call on dead spirits, a punch landed on her arm she looked up to see Caroline glaring at her with smouldering blue yes

"Really?" Caroline then turned her glare on Bonnie "That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, jeez." Bonnie shrugged everything off and took one of Caroline's hands and Elena's free hand connecting the circle again "Emily, I call on you." She started with a clear confidant voice "I know you have a message for me, I am here to listen."

After a couple of seconds the candles suddenly flares all four girls jolted back when they felt the roaring flames, they all looked each other in disbelief, suddenly Caroline felt a sudden chill run down her back making her blood run cold

"It's the air conditioning." Bonnie tried to find reasons behind the sudden temperature change

Grace creased her eye brows when she heard a sudden high pitch ringing in her ears, she covered them in an attempt to block out the noise, the other three girls look on as the telepath doubled over in what looked like agony

"Grace." She could only see Elena's mouth moving, no words were heard "What's wrong."

"What is that noise!" She screamed, it was unnecessary to the others, but Grace couldn't even hear herself talk "I'm deaf, I can't hear!"

"What noise?" Caroline asked

"Ringing!" Grace replied "Ah!"

The noise was cut short when the window suddenly swung open a large gust of window blowing into the room, Bonnie jumped up in what seemed quicker than lighting tearing the necklace from around her throat and launching it to the floor down by the candles

"I'm done!" the terrified witch announced before the candle was blown out "Get the light, please get the light!" Bonnie begged

"I got it." Elena announced as she hit the light switch making the room illuminate with brightness again

"You guys, the necklace... it's gone." Bonnie announced as she looked down at the ground where she'd thrown the necklace

Stefan ran out onto the school playing field holding a football in his hands grinning as his older brother followed him out, he didn't look impressed

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked

"bonding." Stefan replied simply "Catch." He threw the ball lightly to his older brother

Damon caught it with one hand still holding a bottle of alcohol in the other hand to 'curve his cravings' he shook his head smirking before throwing it back carelessly to his brother

"Go on, give it a try." Stefan passed the ball back to his brother with a knowing smile playing on his lips

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon retorted before launching the ball with all his strength and chasing it with his supernatural speed.

Stefan smirked before appearing in front of him tackling the raved hard boy to the ground with an audible groan from both brothers

"Ow, that hurts." Damon admitted as he lay there looking up into the night sky

"Downside of my diet, getting hit actually hurt." Stefan told his brother

"I'm impressed, Stefan." Damon nodded "Fun with booze and darts; sentimental with football and now starry night." He looked up at the beautiful sky "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon." Stefan picked up the courage to bring up the sore subject "My love for Katherine, your love for Fayth. They compelled us, we didn't have a choice." He told the blue eyed man "Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us..."

"We are not taking that on tonight." Damon shook his head before standing up

"What do you want with Fayth's crystal?" Stefan questioned standing up too

"How do you know about that?" Damon questioned

"Come on, you know Grace would tell Elena, and she's tell me..." Stefan almost smirked with smugness

"How do you know it was Fayth's?" Damon eyed him suspiciously

"Emily gave it to Fayth on her last night, in turn she gave it to Katherine,, I was with her on her last night... now what do you want with their crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan shrugged "Unlike you and Fayth, Katherine and I were together on their last night..."

Damon's eyes darkened as he appeared in front of his brother with a whoosh of air standing there in an intimidating way "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." He growled menacingly

"I've heard that before." Stefan rolled his eyes

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan... I'm gonna bring her back." he grinned picking up the ball and wandering off

Back at Elena's house all four girls were searching Elena's room looking for the crystal after it had disappeared

"Fun's over, Grace, give it back." Caroline growled "This isn't funny anymore."

"Ok, I so did not take it." Grace glared at the blonde "I was too busy being deaf and in pure agony, thanks." she turned around "Unless you took and are trying to frame someone."

Suddenly Elena gasped as she saw a shadow pass through the bathroom, she jumped back and all the other girls followed her line of sight

"What happened?" Grace questioned

"I don't know." Elena tried to deny it and find logic behind the shadow "Jeremy, are you home?" She called out but got not answer

Bonnie saw a shinning object on the rub on the bathroom floor, she took terrified steps in as she quickly picked it up and was about to exit when the doors closed abruptly

"You guys open the door." Bonnie demanded "Help me!"

Grace suddenly slammed her body against the wall as she heard the high pitch screech return, she called out. Caroline quickly ran over to the bathroom door and attempted to help Bonnie try and get out of the bathroom, whilst Elena ran to her best friend covering her ear

"Grace!" Elena called

"Help. Bonnie." Grace screamed over ringing

"Bonnie!" Caroline called

"Help! Help!" Bonnie screamed

"I'll check the hallway." Elena sprinted for the other entrance to the room to see that it was locked

"Bonnie, unlock the door!" Caroline called

As the door finally opened both the brunette and blonde fell through to see Bonnie was fine, standing there in complete silence, Grace too was now completely quiet

"Grace." Elena peered around the door to see Grace peeling herself off the floor giving her a thumbs up to say that she was ok

"What happened around you ok?" Elena asked concerned

"I'm fine." Emily replied through Bonnie's young witch body

"Unbelievable, you were totally faking it!" Caroline growled at the witch

"Caroline." Grace took her friends arm trying to pull her away from the door

"No!" Caroline slapped her hand away "You scared the hell out of me! She informed her before leaving the doorway

"Bonnie." Grace questioned the ringing was completely gone, but it got slight louder as she stepped towards the witch

"I'm fine, everything is fine." Emily replied smoothly walking past Elena to leave the room

"Are you ok?" Elena questioned Grace

"Yeah." Grace replied "I don't know what's going on but I think we should keep an eye on everyone."

"agreed." Elena nodded

"How can you bring Katherine and Fayth back?" Stefan questioned as he followed his brother off the field

"Before Fayth and the others were killed in the church, you remember what this town was like?" He questioned looking back at his younger brother

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." The hazel eyed boy nodded

"Townspeople were killing Vampires one by one, when they came for Fayth I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Now your price; just protect _her_' she did." Damon shrugged as if it was nothing

"How?" Stefan demanded

"There's a tomb underneath the church, the spell sealed Fayth and Katherine in the that tomb, protecting them." Damon explained

Are you telling me that Fayth and Katherine are alive?" Stefan asked dumbfounded

"If that what you want to call it." Damon smirked a response "they've been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're the expert on starving a Vampire, how do you think they're going, Stef?" The older brother used his brotherly name for Stefan "Did you know that witches could use celestial dates to draw energy? Me either." He laughed "But in order to give the crystal power, Emily use the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..." he let Stefan work it out

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished

"Downside... Long time between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed and I got the crystal... and then Caroline got the crystal... and not Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." He smirked

"Why would Emily... Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked

"Because she knew they were going to come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon explained openly

"I remember." Stefan nodded "You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back... that and having Grace coming to see me in a thrill, well a deals a deal... so, wanna go throw some more?" Damon asked nonchalantly

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline hissed at Bonnie as she followed the possessed girl

"Are you sure you're ok?" Grace questioned as she stood up from where she was sitting on the stairs

"I must go." Emily announced

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline found reason to leave this paranormal house

"You guys can't leave." Elena looked at the three of them

"I can." Caroline glared at the brunette "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." She followed Emily down the stairs walking past her out of the building

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here." Emily told the two brunettes as she reached the bottom of the stairs with them

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded

"Back to where it all began." Emily replied

"Bonnie." Grace looked at her trying to read her thoughts she jolted as she head the ringing, finally she put the pieces together "Emily."

"I wont let him have it." The witch turned back to the telepath "It must be destroyed." She held the crystal firmly in her hand

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed as Emily left the house shutting the door locking it with her magic from the outside

"What happened?" Grace asked walking over

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." she tugged on the handle, Grace helped too

Suddenly the girls erupted with screams as the door swung open, Jeremy gave them both a look before walking in the house, Elena looked at Grace

"She's going to Fell's Church." Grace remembered Bonnie's dream "The remains, I've got to go after her, Emily will not take Bonnie like this!"

"Grace!" Elena yelled "Damn." She grabbed her phone dialling a familiar number "Pick up, pick up." She demanded

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned

"It's Bonnie and Grace has gone after her..." Elena's voice cracked with fear

"Slow down, what happened?" Stefan asked calmly

"Emily is possessing Bonnie, she said something before she left." Elena remembered

"What did she say?" Stefan asked his voice more nervous now

"She said, 'I wont let him have it... it must be destroyed.' Then Grace said something about the old cemetery, Fell's Church and ran off too, we have to help them, Stefan." Elena's voice was low

"Just stay where you are, I'm going to find them." Stefan assured her shutting the phone turning around to see his blue eyed brother had disappeared

As Emily arrived at Fell's Church she started drawing a circle for her spell to work correctly, she was a very skilled witch working in an inexperienced witches body... but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things as long as she rid the world of the crystal

"Hello, Emily." She jolted as she heard a husky voice from the fringe of the clearing she was standing in "You look different." He toyed with her

"I wont let you do it." Emily looked at him with confidence

"We had a deal." Damon growled taking a step towards her

"Things are different now, I need to protect me family." Emily told him

"I protected your family!" Damon looked at her in disbelief "You owe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." She told him sincerely

"You're about to be a lot more than that..." Damon's eyes darkened as he ran towards her

He was shocked when the young looking witch blast him back into a tree, he felt the branch sticking through his abdomen, he looked down at it when he saw a dark pair of chocolate brown eyes looking up at him

"If I help you down, you can't hurt Bonnie." The small voice told him

"Can't promise anything..." He growled as he tried to remove himself

Alaric and Jenna were walking up the path towards the Gilbert house when they were stood on the porch joking around

"Oh, no, no, no." Alaric laughed "I've got you beat, I have pathetic down to a science."

"Oh, no." Jenna disagreed "We haven't ever covered high school. Braces, 'A' cup." she lowered her voice

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric replied as she opened the door stepping into the house

"You can... you know what? I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna mouthed 'Jeremy' to him knowing the awkwardness of the situation

"Well, come other time then." He nodded at the pretty woman "Have a good night, Jenna."

Alaric left and Jenna shut the door behind her as she made her way into the kitchen to see Jeremy rummaging through some of his dads old things

"So you found the boxes." She announced casually

"I found this too." He held out a picture of Logan Fell and Jenna when they used to be dating

"Me and Logan." Jenna announced "That's cruel."

"Cruel is dating my history." Jeremy retorted jokingly

"I'm not dating him." Jenna rolled her eyes "yet." she smirked before leaving to the fridge

Grace was trying to help Damon off the tree but it was too tall for her 5'2" stature to reach, she was moving to the side by Stefan whom helped his brother to the ground

"It hurts." Damon hissed "This is why I eat people." He explained

"you'll live." Grace told him turning to see Bonnie looking straight at them

"Stefan." She greeted him "Who is this girl?"

"This is Grace, a telepath, a friend of Bonnie's." Stefan explained

"This girl should never gave to know of such evil." Emily told him looking at the telepath "Your town does not deserve this."

"What do you mean evil?" Grace asked confused

"Emily, I sweat to God I will make you regret this." Damon warned her trying to stand

"Don't get up." Grace warned in a low tone

"I wont let you unleash them into this world." Emily finished the circle she was creating

"Them?" Stefan questioned "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter." Damon stood weakly

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan looked towards the ancient witch

"To save the twins, I had to save them all." Emily replied

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief

"I don't care about that, I just want Fayth." He stepped past Grace

Grace couldn't believe it but she actually felt a pain of hurt strike into her hurt when he said that he wanted Fayth and not her, all the flirting and she was just a you to him, she had been used

"I knew I should believe I single word that came out of your mouth." Grace hissed grabbing a sharp looking stick about to force it into his back when she was shoved back against a tree him hovering in front of her face

"That wouldn't have been very kind would it?" Damon questioned evilly

"You played me!" She struggled against his grip

"I didn't-" Damon tried to explained

"Stay away from me!" Grace managed to fall out of his grip to the floor away from him she got up brushing herself off standing next to Stefan

"This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan turned to his older brother angrily

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan looked at him trying to make him search for reason but he had been blinded by hope and "love"

"Why not!" Damon exclaimed "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get!"

"twenty-seven Vampires, Damon!" Stefan replied angry now too "You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon hissed in response

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened one hundred and forty-five years ago!" Stefan looked at him with disbelief that he could actually feel this way

"There is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it wont happen again. They already know too much, they'll burn your little grand-witch along with you." He looked at Grace "next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"They wouldn't!" Grace exclaimed backing away from him

"She's right." Emily looked at the telepath trying to calm her down "Things are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon begged stepping towards her

"I can't free them." Emily shook Bonnie's head before throwing the crystal to the ground her eyes getting darker than before "I wont." She added before calling out her spell "Incendia!"

Fire blazed around the witch in two circles that connected and a star shape, Stefan quickly moved Grace back to a safe distance standing in front of her to block her from the spell that Emily was casting

"No, no please!" Damon tried to step forwards but the flames were too intense

"Bonnie!" Elena stepped into the ruins too witnessing the spell that Emily was casting

"No!" Damon exclaimed

The necklace burst into many pieces, unrecoverable pieces, the fire died down and Bonnie stood there looking around her at the people she was with unable to remember most of what had just happened.

Damon suddenly growled in her direction and lunched himself at her and tore into her neck with his razor sharp teeth, she screamed and Grace and Elena screamed too running towards her. Stefan quickly pulled his brother back and they watched Bonnie fall to the earthy floor

"Bonnie." Grace dropped to her knees "Oh, God."

Stefan dropped to his knees too and pressed his ear against her chest, he could hear a faint heartbeat as Elena joined him on the ground

Grace suddenly stood up looking at Damon in a infuriated way, he himself looking completely in shock at what he'd just done to a witch whom was mostly innocent.

"I can't believe you..." She hissed

Damon opened his mouth unable to find the words "Grace, I..."

"Save it." She growled turning back to Bonnie to see Stefan feeding her his blood "If she dies, so do you." She told Damon without looking at him

Meanwhile in a more peaceful bedroom that belonged to Caroline Forbes she was getting ready for bed, she was fed up with everything supernatural and ghost like she just wanted to sleep the night away.

"Hey." Matt climbed through her bedroom window

"What are you doing here?" Caroline demanded

"Your window was open, I thought you should know." He joked

"Not funny." She scolded

"Earlier today, I lied." Matt admitted

Caroline was confused as she asked "About?"

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out..." He told her

"It creeped you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night." She crossed her room and started to fold her clothes

"It's just that... I don't like you, I never have, but... it was nice." He informed her

"What?" She turned to him

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice." He admitted with a smile "And so, I was thinking about it and I thought that I could tell you and I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you."

"Well, thank you, 'cause I love being a charity case... you can leave now." She ordered hurt

"No, because... I know with Vicki gone and my mom off with Pete... whoever, it's just me, so... I know."

Damon was sitting on his own in the woods, after he'd been given a look like that off Grace and known he'd never be able to get Fayth back he was feeling pretty depressed

"Fayth never compelled me, I knew everything every step of the way." Damon told Stefan as he walked over "It was real for me..." He paused as he saw Grace walk over to them "I'll leave now."

"That would be best." Grace whispered

"I want you to know something." Damon stood up and Stefan left the two, but kept a distance just incase "Everything I said you... the kiss... trying to get your attention, that was real."

"I'm sure, I was just a little toy until you got Fayth back and now that's backfired you want to try and cover up what you did." Grace hissed at him "I know guys like you, Damon, I know how you manipulate girls and make them fall for you... and I know you break girls hearts on a daily bases..." A single tear rolled down her cheek "I just feel so stupid that I fell for it."

"I wish you didn't feel that way." Damon told her rubbing her tear away "But if you want me to leave... I will."

Without another word Grace turned away and walked over to where Elena was calling after Stefan she too was close to tears, pulling her best friend into a hug they both just stood there in the freezing cold

The door to the Gilbert house knocked, Jenna assumed it was Elena and Grace coming back to spend the night there, but when she opened the door she saw a familiar pair incredibly dark pair of black orbs staring back at her with a grin on his perfect lips

"Hello, Jenna." He smiled at her

"Logan." Her jaw dropped open

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He questioned tilting his head to the side

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you for all the reviews, Favs and Alerts and for being patient with my updating I know I suck but I've been really busy with Christmas and stuff, but I promise to update more often :D**

**By the way, I hope everyone got what they wanted to Christmas and that they had a really good time with whomever they spent it with :)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this part of the story, I tried to put it more Damon and Grace, but I don't want them to rush too fast into liking each other, I hope I'm not doing that. Also, I would really love to know what you think about Grace's and Damon's relationship please leave me a review Please :) (it would be a great late Christmas present ;))**

**Thank you **

**Graciiee xx**


	10. The Turning Point

Twisted Love

Season One

The Turning Point

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, except for Grace, her family and her home :)**

* * *

><p>Continuing outside of the Gilbert house Jenna stood there watching Logan, she thought he had left and dumber her with an email, but here he was on her doorstep.<p>

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked through clenched teeth

"I missed you." He smiled nicely at her "I was out of town."

"Yeah, I got the email." She replied with a look that was angry yet still confused to see him standing there on her front porch

"You got that email?" Logan questioned confused

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna looked at him

"I can explain, just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." Logan tried to get into the house but was stopped

"I'm not going to invite you in, forget it." She held onto the door about to slam it in his incredibly cute face

Logan tried to stay calm with the woman "c'mon, Jenna, it's me."

"The answer is no." She made a final discussion, she had Alaric now anyway

"I know you." He smirked "You're always one step from a 'maybe' or a tiny nudge to 'yes'." His eyes flickered with hunger as he teased their passed relationships and get togethers

"You just pointed out that I have no self-control." She informed him with a laugh "clever strategy." She told him sarcastically before slamming the door in his smirk face

He let out a heavy sigh before walking down from the porch out onto the side walk, a woman was running past him when she stopped and looked at him with a smile on her face, she pulled her ear phones out

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell." She remembered "I watch you every night, I mean, well I used to recently you've been missing from my T.V." She told him with innocent humour lighting up her eyes

"I took some time off." Logan lied smoothly

"I noticed." She replied with a smile "I'm Daphne." She introduced herself holding her hand out

He gripped her hand tightly as they shook hands "Hey, you know something, Daphne?" Logan questioned

"No, what?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but this just gave him better access

He pulled her close, dark veins appearing around his eyes, and his fangs clicking down, he tore into her thin neck draining her dry as she screamed

Jeremy was continuing to read through his ancestors Jonathon Gilbert's diary he found it so fascinating looking at the pictures his ancestor drew of these monsters that allegedly once plagued the town of Mystic Falls, looking at all these pictures made him want to draw again, so he grabbed his box of drawing equipment and got to it

Grace was looking through the mirror as she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair into it's right places, she quickly motioned Elena to come over and watch her brother draw, he didn't seem to notice them standing there

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena informed Jenna when both girls reached the bottom of the stairs

"You're kidding." Jenna was totally surprised

"nope." Elena grinned "but don't say a word, the minute we encourage him he'll put it away."

"Psychology major." Jenna pointed to herself smirking "check that."

Grace was sat on the back of the couch checking her messages, Elena had told Jenna what happened with Damon, but didn't go into great detail about Vampires or any of the Supernatural stuff

"Grace, I'm sorry about you and that guy..." Jenna told her patting her knee "He wasn't worth a minute of your time."

"Thanks." She half smiled "I really thought that we had something, but I guess he was just buying his time until he really got the girl he wanted."

"I'm sure it wasn't like that." Jenna placed her arm around her shoulders

They both looked up to see Elena then checking her phone for any messages from Stefan, still she hadn't heard anything from him since he told her he was leaving and they couldn't be together

"You and Stefan?" Jenna looked at her still sitting with Grace "Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stand but it doesn't matter, he's leaving, moving away." Elena informed her Aunt

"Where is he going?" Jenna questioned

"I stopped asking questions, the answers her scary." Elena glanced at Grace who gave her a lopsided smile "Ready?"

"I'll be out in a second." Grace replied grabbing her shoes

The three women left the house Elena shutting the door behind them, Jenna turned to them

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna informed them in a flat tone

"Logan?" Elena questioned

"He's back, and I didn't even let him past the front door." Jenna grinned proudly

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena told Jenna

"Medium slam." She wasn't so proud of that

"Three strike rule, Jenna, you're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena warned

"exactly, no more Logan Scumfell." Jenna grinned, she saw Grace come out the door to the house shutting it behind her "have a good day."

Stefan walked into the large living room area of the Salvatore Boarding House to see Damon looking through the large window out into the bright back yard

"Any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan questioned his older brother

"London, maybe." He shrugged "See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan replied bluntly, after all it was Damon's fault they both had to leave

"You're right, Stefan, I only have you..." He turned to look at his younger brother "So where are we going?"

"_we_ are not going anywhere." Stefan made his point clear "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team." Damon announced with a smirk playing on his lips "we could travel the world together, we could try out for 'The Amazing Race'." Damon joked

"mmm, that's funny." Stefan's voice was thick with sarcasm "Seriously where are you going because we're not staying in this town."

Just as Stefan finished his sentence the door bell rang, both of them looked towards it, but it was Stefan who opened it and saw Sheriff Forbes standing there

"I'm here to see, Damon." She informed him

Damon appeared next to his brother "Sheriff." he greeted her "What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." She gave him a secretive look

"Come in." Damon lead her through the house into the back yard so Stefan could hear "I hope you understand the secrecy, Stefan doesn't know about this yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this." Sheriff Forbes agreed

"So what do you need?" Damon questioned

"There's been another attack." Sheriff started before adding "A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. It fits same pattern." She explained

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Damon creased his eye brows "I thought we solved that problem when... I staked the blonde one." Damon referred to Lexi in a low voice

"I think she must have turned someone, a multiple someone. I don't know." the Sheriff admitted "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them... the council's in a uproar, we thought we were past this..."

"So what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's taken on a Vampire, we were hoping you could tell us..." She admitted timidly

Meanwhile, the school were getting ready for their annual career night, where the students would show off their work for art or other subjects and local workers would come in and talk about their jobs trying to help the students decide for the future

Caroline and Matt were walking down one of the crowded hallways, they were talking about their night sleeping in the same bed the night before when they watched a movie

"And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper do the salsa." Matt tried to remember when Caroline fell asleep during the movie they were watching last night

"Oh, I was awake for that part." Caroline remember

"I don't know when you fell asleep." Matt laughed "Hmm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about Cancer?" Matt questioned

"Those always make me cry!" Caroline replied

"Yeah and then that judge was screaming... and I couldn't take it so I turned it off." Matt admitted with a laugh

"I watch 'Family Guy' so you owe me." She teased playfully before they walked away

Elena and Grace had been watching from down the hall when Bonnie joined them feeling back to her normal self almost

"Did I miss something?" Grace questioned watching them flirt

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie replied

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena questioned

"She needs someone like nice like him, opposed to a homicidal Vampire like Damon." Bonnie lowered her voice before catching Grace's facial expression "Oh, Grace, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"I don't know why everyone keeps apologising for him, he used me and I'm over it." Grace stated trying to keep her cool but completely lying

"How are you doing with all that?" Elena questioned Bonnie who had been newly introduced into the world of Vampires

"I'm freaked out." Bonnie admitted "Damon attacked me and I could be dead right now, but I'm grateful to... Stefan."

"hmm." Elena looked at her

"He saved my life..." They stopped at Elena's locker she opened "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving." Elena replied placing her book bag inside "for all I know he's already gone..."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie attempted to assure her

"Yes he would." Elena argued "He thinks he's protecting me, a clean break and all that."

"So what are you going to do?" Bonnie questioned

"What am I suppose to do? I already begged him not to go, if I ask again I'm being... selfish, it is what it is." Elena replied to her witch friend

"well maybe it's for the best." Bonnie looked at both of the brunettes "For both of you."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"What kind of future would you have had with them? Being manipulated everyday into feeding him your blood." Bonnie hissed at the telepath

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Grace's eyes were intense with anger

"Don't I? I saw what he did to Caroline, you were next Grace, don't try and act like it was anything different." Bonnie told her bluntly

"Bonnie." Elena looked at her shocked

"You know what? Screw you, Bonnie." Grace growled before walking away

"Let me know what you come up with." Sheriff Forbes told Damon before leaving his house

"Absolutely." Damon replied before shutting the door

He was suddenly man handled by his younger brother, shoved back against the door he'd just clothes face to face with the hazel eyed boy staring intently at him

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan accused, he had heard the whole conversation from before

Damon pushed him away with ease "Get off me." He told him calmly "A) Don't touch me." He walked past him "B) If I had it wouldn't have been so obvious about it." He turned to face him "and C) There is another Vampire in town." Damon informed the younger Vampire

"That's impossible." Stefan replied quickly

"Obviously not." Damon rolled his eyes

"well then who could it be?" Stefan questioned cluelessly

Damon sighed dramatically "Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No we can't leave now and you know that." Stefan replied "How are we suppose to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon retorted patronizingly before walking away

A little while later Elena was walking out of school waiting for Grace to turn up from where she had stormed off to, she looked up and saw a bright pair of hazel eyes sparkling in the sun, her heart dropped to her stomach as she though this would be the last time she'd seem those glorious eyes

"Hi." He greeted her simply "We need to talk." He announced and she just nodded

Tyler was on the basketball court with Matt as they were just messing around practising, but Tyler was curious about when he saw Caroline and Matt together earlier in the hallway

"What's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler questioned

"What do you mean, what's up?" Matt replied rolling his eyes

"Don't even try and deny it, Bro, you're tapping that." Tyler's mind was in the gutter as usual

"No it's not like that." Matt replied

"Never is, until you become _we_ people." Tyler gave him a look before shooting the ball, it went threw the hoop nicely

"_we_ people?" Matt questioned with a smirk

"Yeah, _we_ can't make it to the party; _we_ never miss a game; _we_ don't like the colour red." Tyler threw his best friend a look

"we are not like that..." Matt replied seeing his mistake already

"like I said _we_..." Tyler shook his head

Meanwhile Elena and Stefan were sitting outside of the school talking about what Sheriff Forbes had told Damon about the body being found, and the new Vampire in town

"So you have no idea who it could be?" Elena questioned

"None, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that is sloppy or their trying to send a message..." Stefan replied

"Are you sure it's not Damon?" Elena asked in disbelief

"I'm never sure about Damon, but he's trying to keep a low profile lately so it's just doesn't make sense to me." Stefan admitted

Elena shook her head from side to side "so what are you going to do?"

"Damon is tracking him right now... Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you, and I want you to be careful, tell Grace so she can be safe too and Bonnie, but she seems like she gone through an awful lot the past couple of days so..."

"When I saw you." Elena started unable to find the words "I thought you were coming to say goodbye." She admitted

"Not yet." Stefan replied carefully

Jeremy sat there in the living room when Grace walked in looking really upset and unhappy, he called her over

"What do you think?" He questioned

"Creepy." She giggled taking a seat by his feet

"I found this old journal in my dad's stuff." Jeremy informed her "Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s, he was kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughtered and..."

"That's so weird, my Gran gave me a journal about a month back written by my ancestor... Thomas Johnson and him and Jonathon were like best friends." Grace laughed looking at the pictures Jeremy had been drawing

"Sounds like the two were writers." Jenna bobbed her head around the door "Short stories, horror stuff, I remember reading Jonathan's..."

"He wrote fiction? I figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk..." Jeremy replied

Jenna passed her Nephew a book before replying "Probably a little bit of both..."

Caroline was standing outside of an abandoned warehouse with the Gilbert Compass in one hand pointing in the direction of the warehouse and her phone in the other

"What do I do now?" Caroline questioned down the phone

"Just wait, I'll be right there." A husky voice replied

"Can you hurry? I have things to do-" Suddenly she jolted when a voice came from behind her

"You can give me that." The raven haired boy ordered

"So why did you need me to do this?" The blonde questioned

"Because I interfere with the signal..." Damon replied placing the compass in his pocket

"Why did you ask me?" Caroline questioned "Why me? Why not Grace or Elena?"

"Because Grace hates me and Elena hates me because Grace hates me." Damon replied with a glare "And Bonnie hates me too, for multiple reasons..."

"Why does Grace hate you?" Caroline tilted her head to the side

"You can go now." Damon ordered before grabbing her shoulders "Take your car, go home and forget I asked you to do this." he smiled pleasantly compelling the naïve girl

"Ok, bye." Caroline skipped away

"Bye." Damon called

Damon walked up the steps leading to the door of the warehouse, he opened it hesitantly checking if anyone was around to see him walk in, as soon as he stepped one foot in the building the smell of rotting flesh.

As he turned a corner he was surprised when a loud gun shot echoed the room, he was ever more surprised when he felt a wooden bullet push into his chest, shoulder and then knee cap. He fell to the floor in pain

"I have plenty of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funky." Logan warned walking around a wounded Damon

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon told him as he tried to pry the bullet from his shoulder blade only to get shot again in the arm "ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan growled

"For what?" Damon questioned confused

"You made me like this." Logan gestured to his Vampire self-control

"I killed you, I didn't turn you." Damon explained

"See, I know what you and your brother are, I've been watching the two of you... I knew you would appear and I'm glad that you did because I've got some questions." Logan kneeled in front of the older Vampire

"Me first." Damon held up one finger "Who turned you?"

"How should I know!" Logan exclaimed standing back up "One minute I'm about to shoot that tiny, brunette then you grab me. Thats it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4... Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon would have shrugged if his shoulder hadn't been crippled by the bullets

"You bit me! It had to be you!" Logan looked at Damon

"You have to have Vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that!" Damon told him "Some other Vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who!" Logan demanded

"That's what I want to know." He managed to pull he pulled from his shoulder

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with bundt cake and a handbook." Logan replied sarcastically "It's kind of a learn as you go process you know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get in my house because my foot wont go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon replied

"I know. I live alone." Logan replied bluntly

"Oh, that sucks!" Damon laughed

"So now, here I am at the Remada, watching paper view all day eating everything in sight, including house keeping!" Logan looked at him

"I could be worse." Damon groaned

"All I can think about is blood and killing people, I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it." He laughed "I'm conflicted."

"welcome to the club." Damon replied sarcastically "Wait, Cops only found one body..."

"I left one, I was tired." He admitted "but I've hiding the rest of the bodies, they're right back there."

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon murmured when he saw the pile of dead people

"They're just pilling up."

The school was buzzing with people all around looking at future jobs showing off their works, whilst Sheriff Forbes did he rounds Mayor Lockwood joined here

"So what do you we know?" The Mayor questioned

"Nothing new to report yet." The Sheriff replied the Mayor sighed frustratedly "My highly reliable deputies are on their work, but if you feel the need to be more proactive by all means grab a stake and have at it." Sheriff joked

"What extra precautions can we take?" The Mayor asked

"For right now, there is nothing more safe than in a crowded public place. For once, we know where our kids are." The Sheriff glanced over her shoulder at her young daughter

Tyler was looking through a sketch book at the work that was in it, he looked to the side and saw Jeremy standing there

"What do you want?" Tyler asked hostile

"Hey, just surprised to see you here." Jeremy admitted "art usually implies cultures, and culture usually implies... well, not you."

"Go to hell." Tyler replied before walking away

Jeremy walked over to the book that Tyler had been looking in to see a picture like the one he had draw, when he looked to the corner of the page to see the artists name he was surprised when he saw 'Tyler Lockwood' written in a neat script

"Still want to be an Princess?" Elena questioned as she walked over to Grace

"I did, but then I realised I had to have Royalty in my family." Grace replied "What about you? Still want to be a Superstar?"

"Wouldn't mind it." Elena flicked through some leaflets "What Bonnie said earlier-"

"'Lena, I get it, ok? I was being a fool, Damon and I were never gonna work out, I'm just lucky I figured that out sooner." Grace nodded accepting it

Both girls hugged when they pulled back they saw Stefan was standing there next to them he was waiting for them to finish their moment

"I'll go find something else to do." Grace told them before walking out the door

Back in the warehouse Logan wasn't so worked up now, he was sitting to the side of Damon, gun still in hand just incase

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan queried "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend... I just want to be with her and bit her and stuff."

"That means you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now, you have to learn to control that." Damon replied in a serious tone

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person, you can walk in the sun which by the way, if pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals..." Logan informed him

"The Journals?" Questioned Damon

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down their journals to their kids. Come on, Man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked again

"Who turned you?" Damon answered his question with another question

"How do you walk in the sun." Logan growled

"Who turned you?" Damon retorted

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan hissed standing up

"Then you'll never know..." Damon glared "Answer my question."

"You first!" Logan replied

"It seems we've reached an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked standing up

"I've got things t do, people to kill. Guess, I'll need a head start." He shot Damon twice in the knee before leaving

"I guess you're not here to plan for your future?" Elena questioned Stefan she didn't get an answer for a while "You're looking out for us."

"Hope that's ok... You know, I wanted to be a Doctor before it happened, but I couldn't." Stefan looked down disappointed

"The blood." Elena guessed

"Yeah, I've dabbled in tons of different things so..." He shrugged

"You didn't love anything enough to stick at it?" Elena questioned

"No, I love it all." Stefan replied "It's just... I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happened?" Elena asked

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan looked down

"And you always left?" Elena asked hurt

"I didn't have the choice... So, what about you? Any plans for the future?" Stefan questioned

"I don't want to talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not going to be in it." She told him

"Elena, it's not that I don't want to be in it." Stefan replied

"You can't, I get it! I heard you the first time and the second time and I appreciate you looking out for me and my friends and my family, but please if you're going to leave, then just go." Elena told him her voice slightly raising

"Let's use our inside voices." Grace told them walking over

"Hide me." Jenna walked in the room

"What's going on?" Grace asked

"The Scumfell has landed." Jenna told the three teens

"Logan's here?" Elena shook her head

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked looking at Grace

Both the small brunette and the hazel eyed boy walked out into the hallway to see that Logan was standing there talking to a crowd of females, the news reporter waved over at them with a smirk playing on his lips

"But he's dead." Grace whispered, her eyes wide as if she'd seen a ghost

"Stefan, what is going on?" Elena walked out looking at him Jenna following closely

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked walking over

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replied bluntly

"Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggested

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned

Grace cleared her mind and saw when Logan shot Damon "He shot Damon."

"How do you know that?" Logan asked

"You haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?" Stefan growled

"You know, you're brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip all the who turned you stuff and get the answer I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked a smirk playing on his lips

"Damon and I are the only ones that I know of." Stefan replied

"Yeah, and both of you are cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, incase you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you." Logan smirked threatening the older Vampire

"You wanna know how to walk in the sun?" Stefan asked

"I do." Logan confirmed

"You can't." Stefan growled his eyes darkening "Don't ever threaten me again."

Grace laughed as she followed Stefan to the outside of the building, he tried to call Damon but go no answer

"You try." Stefan told her "He got your number from my phone... he knows it will be you calling."

"He got my-." Grace shook her head "I shouldn't be surprised this is Damon we're talking about." She pulled out her phone and used Stefan's phone to put the number in

Meanwhile Elena was taking Jenna as far away from Logan, Stefan and Grace as she could before she asked the question

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked

"Fake flattery and stupid dimpled grin, puppy dog eyes." She reminisced

"I'm serious, Jenna." Elena warned "How did he act? What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan, charming, a little more manic than usual... he kept trying to convince me to let him in... What?" She saw the look Elena was giving her

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena told her

"Hey, Elena, Jenna." Alaric smiled at both women

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Elena smiled

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric smiled at Jenna

"Haven't you heard career night is the new bowling..." Jenna joked earning a laugh from Alaric

"Ok, excuse me." Elena walked around the flirting couple

Outside the school Damon picked up when Grace was calling after the second ring, she nodded at Stefan to confirmed he'd picked up

"I figured you'd call after Stefan did." Damon told her his voice thick with anger

"What's wrong?" Grace asked

"Logan Fell is a Vampire and when I find him again, I'm going to destroy him limb by limb." Damon growled

"What happened? You got shot right? Are you ok?" Grace asked

"No, I'm not ok! I was ambushed; I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. I just got to find him." Damon growled

"There's no need, he's here at the school." Grace replied

"You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there? Did he speak to you? What did he say? Are you ok?" Damon almost sounded concerned for the Telepath

"Stefan was with me, I'm fine... He's working the crowd, but he keeps asking about walking around daylight... We didn't tell him." Grace informed him

"Well in that case, sweetie, I'll be right there." Damon hung up

"So is there anything you would like to share?" Elena's voice came from behind them

"What are you doing?" The Sheriff complained as her daughter pulled her into a room with 'BROADCAST JOURNALISM' plastered on a larger banner

"I've found my future... There it is." She grinned

"Broadcast journalism?" The Sheriff questioned her daughters choice

"Yes! Broadcast journalism. Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde questioned her picky mother

"You don't even read the paper." She laughed

Caroline gave her mother a look full of hurt before she turned around and left the room, Liz rolled her eyes before turning around to see Logan standing there

"Liz." He greeted her

"Logan." her voice was painted with surprise before she went to pull out her gun and realised how many people were around her

"What are you going to do?" Logan questioned with a smug look on his face "stake me; bury me in another shallow grave?" He asked "What will the email say this time?"

"I didn't have a choice." Liz told him

"You Bitch!" Logan spat "I died for you, for this town! You've know me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." His eyes were intense with anger

"you knew what you were getting into." Liz reminded him

"I was one of you." Their faces was inches apart

"Now you're one of them." Liz replied bluntly

Logan took a step back angrily before walking around her, quickly turning around he whispered into her ear "Watch your back, Sheriff." He threatened before walking away

Quickly pulling out her cell phone she dialled a number "Get a back up team to the school immediately, keep it within the circle, it's a V5." She informed the person on the other end before hanging up

Jeremy spotted Tyler across the room and quickly caught up with him "I didn't know you drew."

"It's an elective." Tyler lied

Jeremy carried on ignoring Tyler's hostility "Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Because it's kind of my thing-"

"Oh, what are you doing?" Tyler questioned stopping them both

"That just something else we have in common." He shrugged

"What's the other thing? Vicki?" Tyler smirked and the hurt flashed in Jeremy's eyes as he mentioned the girl "Let's hang out because we did the same chick! Go be friends with one of the many other guys she screwed, there no shortage of them."

Jeremy suddenly attacked Tyler shoving him back against the lockers, both Alaric and Mayor Lockwood came to see the fight. Alaric pried Jeremy off Tyler and Mayor Lockwood pulled his son back

"Alright, work it out, tough guy." Alaric told Jeremy holding him back

"You two follow me." Mayor Lockwood ordered

"excuse me, Mayor." Alaric called making the Mayor turn "Where are you taking them?"

"I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end in handshakes, don't you think." He replied before leading both boys out of the building

"Bonnie, where are you I'm ready to go, I'll be outside." Caroline spoke to Bonnie's answering machine

A large black pulled up beside her with the window down "Hey, Damsel in Distress, need a ride?" Logan offered

"Oh my God, Logan Fell, Channel nine is that you?" Caroline faked being starstruck

"I used to babysit you, Caroline Forbes, don't mock me." Logan ordered with humour in his voice

"well I was suppose to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline checked her phone again

"It's not a problem, really." Logan told her "It's on my way."

Caroline walked around and got into the passenger seat of his Jeep, she sat there in silence before turning to him

"You know what? This is fate." She announced

"And why's that?" Logan asked

"because I'm interested in broadcast journalism, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Caroline asked

"Anything you want..." He grinned at the naïve girl "First, buckle up." he ordered

"Ok." Caroline nodded turning to grab the seat belt

Logan took this as his opportunity to get back at the counsel, but most of all to get back Liz Forbes for just giving up on the young reporter, as soon as she turned away Logan smacked her head against the glass forcefully, without shattering it, but knocking Caroline out cold.

Grace was walking through the school with Elena and Stefan looking high and low for Caroline, no one had seen her in a while and all three teens were beginning to get nervous

"Hey." Grace called Matt over knowing he's been hanging out with Caroline, he may know where she was "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Yeah, she just took off with that Logan Fell guy." Matt replied before walking away

"Stay here." Stefan ordered before walking away quickly

Mayor Lockwood dragged his son and Jeremy outside of the school and pushed them into each other

"ok, lets get this out of your system... Go ahead, fight." He encouraged the young teens

"Wait you want us to what?" Jeremy was shocked

"I'm not going to fight him, Dad." Tyler told his father

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy was respectful and polite as he attempted to walk around him but was blocked by the Mayor

"You don't fight in there like pansies." The Mayor growled "you take it outside, fight your battles like _men_ and move on, best lesson my dad taught me, so lets settle it. Fight."

"C'mon, Dad." Tyler shook his head

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Jeremy told him

Tyler then tried to walk past his dad but was pushed back into Jeremy again

"I said fight!" Mayor Lockwood ordered

"Whoa." Alaric was standing behind them "What's going on out here?"

"Just letting these two kids work it out." Mayor Lockwood replied casually "we're good here, go back inside."

"I don't want to go back inside." Alaric told the Mayor "What I want is an answer to my question, what is going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The Mayor turned with annoyance in his voice "Do I look like a student?"

"No you look like a full grown alpha male douche bag." Alaric countered earning a smirk from Jeremy and a look of disbelief from Tyler

"You don't talk to me like that. I could have your job like _this_." the Mayor snapped his fingers together to empathises the simpleness of the task

Alaric smirked with glee in his bright eyes "yeah you do that and it will be you and me in this parking lot _working things out_." Alaric gave him a look "you cool with that?"

"Just watch yourself." the Mayor warned

Alaric nodded with sarcasm in his eyes, Mayor Lockwood looked back at his son and gave him a look, without another word Tyler followed his father obediently

"You alright?" Alaric asked Jeremy

Sheriff Forbes was making her way home hoping that her daughter would already be there, considering she was suppose to be getting a ride home with her friend. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she saw _Caroline_ pop up in the caller ID

"Where are you?" The Sheriff asked

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism, I think it's important to nurture young minds." Logan's thick voice came down the line

"What do you want?" The Sheriff almost growled

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a Vampire." Logan stopped at the end of the road

He was caught by surprise when someone yanked him from the car, dropping the phone he let out a yell when four wooden bullets pierced his chest

"pay-backs a bitch isn't it?" Damon teased from where he stood with his younger brother "get her out of here." Damon told Stefan

As Stefan ran around to safely get Caroline from the car, Damon heard Sheriff Forbes voice on the other line, she was frantically trying to call him

"Logan! What happened! Logan!" She called and Damon picked up the phone

"Sheriff, it's Damon." He told her

"Where's Caroline?" The Sheriff asked fear flicking in her voice

"She's ok, I'm on Elm Street." He informed her before hanging up and walking around to the back of the car grabbing a tire iron before turning back to a weakened Logan "I'm gonna try this one more time." He swung the weapon in front of him to get a feel for the weight "Who turned you?"

"I told you, I don't know." Logan managed to sit up

"This tire iron here could take you head clean off." Damon told him, it was more of a threat than a statement "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked in disbelief

"I don't side with anyone." Damon informed the younger Vampire "you piss me off, I want you dead." Damon paused before continuing "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damon was about to hit him

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Logan held his hands in front of him managing to her an angered Damon to stop "I do know!"

"You're lying." Damon was still holding the tire iron at the ready

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in the tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked gaining Damon's attention

"If you're lying I will end you." Damon warned lowering the weapon

"I'm not." Logan assured him "There is another way to break the spell, _we_ can help you. Meet me at the old church." He stated standing up as they head sirens arrive

"take me down." Damon said as the sirens got louder "make it look real, make it look real!" He told him in a hushed voice as the car stopped and Damon faux swung for him, in turn Logan shoved him back against the car running deep into the forest

"Where is she?" The Sheriff demanded as she ran over to a faking Damon

"She's ok, my brother took her home." Damon told her standing up "I'm sorry, Sheriff, I guess I wasn't strong enough." he lied

"Ok. 'Lena, I'm gonna take Jenna home, it's not safe us being here whilst Logan is still out there." the telepath almost shivered "Your man is waiting for you over there." she told her with a smirk playing on her pink lips

Elena looked around and Stefan standing there waiting patiently for her "Alright, see you there?"

"You gonna be able to get home? You don't have your car – actually I bet he'll take you back." She grinned before walking over to Elena's aunt "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to Jeremy, we gonna take your car?" Jenna asked

"Yep." Grace replied

"And your Gran knows?" Jenna asked skeptically

"Yep, she was here a little while back, she caught a ride with Mrs. Lockwood, said they had things to discuss... or something..." She shrugged

"Caroline?" Elena asked Stefan as she reached him

"She's ok, I took her home, she was shaken, all she knows is Logan attacked her." Stefan nodded

"Where is Logan?" Elena asked scared of the answer

"Damon... is dealing with him." Stefan replied sketchy on the details

"as in..." Elena didn't need to finish the sentence, Stefan just nodded

"You saw what happened tonight, you understand why we can't be together?" Stefan asked her "You see?"

"Yes, I'm seeing a lot of things, Stefan, maybe we could talk about this more at your places?" Elena asked hopeful

"Sure." Stefan nodded "I'll give you a ride

"Thanks." Elena smiled

Grace and Jenna were waiting for Jeremy on the hood of Grace's jeep when she traded her old car in her for her new one. It wasn't brand new, but it did the job

Jeremy walked over to a lonely, isolated Tyler as he stood outside of the school feeling agitated and overheated, it felt like he wanted a fight

"What do you what?" Tyler asked just as hostile as earlier

"I don't know." Jeremy replied simply "I thought that it was weird with you Dad, what he did... Is he like that all the time? Is that what you got to go through?" Jeremy asked "I mean, I get it, I get it." Jeremy comforted him by lowering his voice making it softer

This only aggravated Tyler more how this kid was trying to get down to his level, trying to pry in on his personal life, he swung a punch as his face making Jeremy groan loudly

"What's your problem!" Jeremy demanded

"Look, I don't need your pity." Tyler told him with a shaky breath

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this, you don't." Jeremy told him

"Just go!" Tyler exclaimed

"What is your problem, man?" Jeremy growled before walking away

"I don't know." Tyler answered looking up at the full moon "I don't know." He repeated

Stefan pulled up outside of his house stopping and just sitting there with Elena until she finally plucked up the courage to speak to him

"What I said before about you leaving... it was harsh." She admitted

"no, you had every right." Stefan replied with a small smile

"you asked me what I wanted me future to be." Elena remember the question she'd been asked whilst they were at the school "I wanted to be a writer." Stefan looked at her interested "my mom sort of pushed me in that direction... from the time I was able to read." She informed him about her past "She supported me, encouraged me, brought my journal, and thens she died... And I can't see myself being a writer anymore, that was something that we shared, I know you think you put all of this bad stuff in my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it."

"This is different." Stefan countered

"It doesn't make it any less painful." Elena's eyes glazed over with tears

"I know that it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." Stefan explained getting out of the car

Elena sat there for a while, contemplating her next more, what was she to do next? How could she convince him that she truly did want his... then she got out of the car

"no." She announced making him stop in his tracks "You don't get to make that decision for me, because I know what I want!" She made herself clear "If you walk away it's for you. Stefan, I love you." She stated without fear

He turned to her shaking his head, he was now torn, he loved her but he was bringing danger and death into her life, into her families lives, into her friends lives just by being there... He didn't want to fight it anymore. Lexi was right, he did love Elena and now he was going to prove it to her the best way he knew how.

Swiftly walking over he took her face between his hands and pressed his lips passionately to hers, without hesitation Elena kissed back with all her strength. Making their way into the house they embraced each other tightly as they kissed

Stefan could feel his true self slipping out and he turned away from her, braking their intimate moment, she refused to let this ruin their moment

"Don't." Elena breathed

"Elena, I can't." Stefan looked away from her

"Yes, you can." Elena assured him "Don't hide from me."

He turned back slowly and she looked deep into his Vampire eyes, they were darker than their usual hazel colour, she didn't mind, pressing her fingers to the now visible veins, she made him sure by pressing her lips against his one more time before leading him upstairs to the bedroom, she was definitely sure that she wanted this...

Meanwhile at the warehouse Logan had been storing the bodies at he was about to go meet up with Damon and talk about breaking the spell on the tomb under old Fell's Church

As he walked towards his car he heard a loud bang form behind him, turning around he saw no one to be there, as he turned back around he saw an unfamiliar face standing in front of him, he was confused

"Who are you?" He demanded

"I'm a friend of Jenna's." Alaric replied in a low, protective voice

"Jenna sent you?" Logan questioned the mysterious man

"no, I came on my own." Alaric replied calmly

"Ah, I get it." Logan nodded "Well, buddy, I know you think it makes you brave, but actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am..." Alaric shrugged

"What do you want?" Logan asked angrily

"Well, Jenna's a good person, she deserves the best, I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric referred to himself in this situation as 'the best'

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Logan asked with a smirk as they circled each other "Couldn't you throw a punch? Provoke me a little?"

Alaric chuckled darkly "I'm not a violent guy by design."

"You're not a very smart one either." Logan taunted

"How's that?" Alaric asked

Logan turned feeling the Vampire side of him slip through with ease "Because you have no idea who you are talking to."

Logan launched himself at Alaric not knowing what he was hiding the whole time. He stopped dead when he felt a stake shoved into his chest, he fell to the floor. Dead.

"I need a ride." Tyler told Matt as he walked to his car

"Sure." Matt nodded "Look, I like Caroline." The blonde suddenly burst "She's got this way about her... and I like her ok? I'm not gonna defend it or apologise about it, ok?"

"Ok." Tyler replied simply

"So stop your little bromance bitch act." Matt told the raven haired boy

"I've never been in your room before." Elena informed Stefan as they lay there snuggling under the covers

"it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan replied

"Do you leave everything in here when you come and go?" Elena questioned looking around at the stacks off old tattered books, priceless art and pictures of friends

"It's the only that that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I thought was important enough to hold on to." Stefan explained the disorganised mess of his room

"Lots of memories." She stated

"Yeah, are you thirsty?" Stefan questioned

"A little, you?" She replied with a smirked of her naïve of asking a Vampire is he was thirsty

"I'm fine." He replied kissing her forehead "I'll get you something to drink, ok." He got up from under her leaving her under the covers

Elena got up from her bed and started to wander around Stefan's cluttered room, smelling candles and looking at pictures. One caught her eye in particular it looked like her and Grace, but in period clothes. She was stunned when she read the date and names at the bottom of the photo _Fayth and Katherine, 1864_

Dropping the picture she quickly scrambled for her phone using Grace's speed dial key, she picked up after a couple of rings

"Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep

"Come and pick me up, please." Elena was almost in tears

"Alright, 'Lena, but what's wrong?" Grace asked scared

"We look like this." Elena sobbed "Like Fayth and Katherine, they look like us, is that why he liked me?"

"Hey, hey." Grace stopped her holding the phone to her ear using her shoulder unclipping her bracelet placing it on Elena's bed side table, it was irritating her wrist "I'll be right there, 'Lena, just calm down." she got up leaving

Damon was walking through the forest towards the old Fell's Church ruins about to meet Logan and possibly his Maker. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, when he looked at the caller ID the name read _Liz Forbes_

"Hello?" He asked ducking under a tree

"I just wanted to say thank you." She replied "I don't know how you did it."

"hmm, not following." Damon replied clueless

"We found Logan's body up by the old warehouse, it has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims." she informed him like he didn't already know "Innocent victims."

"What?" Damon was even more confused

"This town owns you so much." She told him grateful "and so do I."

As Stefan walked back into his room he noticed that Elena wasn't still in his bed, he walked over and saw that Katherine's picture had been moved and the necklace he had given Elena was laying on top of it, he ran outside but Elena was no where to be seen

Elena was walking down the road leading towards her house talking to Grace's answer phone "Hey, you must be taking the long way or be stuck in traffic, but if you get this I'm almost home now... be careful, Grace."

Grace was driving down the road, she could barely seen anything through her tried eyes and only at the last minute did she notice a man in a hood standing directly in the middle of the road, she screamed as she hit him, she was surprised when her car over turned doing several rolls before stopping upside down.

The telepath was paralysed with fear as she saw the body about a meter away from her car, she began to struggle, still hanging upside down being held into place by her seat belt. When she saw it get back up watching and hearing his bones snap back into place.

The hooded man began to walk towards her. She screamed as loud as she could trying to get anyone's attention as the feet there close to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey everyone, thank you so much for reviewing, fav and alerting my last chapter, it really makes my day to know what every thinks of it. I hope this chapter is ok for you**

**If you didn't guess from the last couple of paragraphs next chapter should feature heavily on Grace and Damon, as instead of Elena being in the car crash I put Grace in it instead.**

**If you want drop me a review, tell me what you think :) if you got any questions feel free to ask :D and Fav, and Alert too**

**Graciiee xx**


	11. Bloodlines

Twisted Love

Season One

Bloodlines

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>"Grace, I found it weird how you're not back yet, I hope you didn't talk to Stefan, they look like us. Fayth and Katherine, they're like our doubles, I think that's why Stefan liked me and Damon liked you, I feel so used... especially after... Anyway, give me a call as soon as you can please, I'm worried." Elena put her phone down and sat in her bed, windows locked and doors lock<p>

Grace looked over trying to reach her phone as she heard the footsteps draw closer, it was just out of her reach, so she did the best thing she could think of and began to scream as loud as she could

Suddenly the feet disappeared and a familiar pair of bright blue eyes appeared looking concerned, she screamed and attempted to move back but was stopped by her seat belt

"How are you doing in there?" Damon asked

"Damon?" She questioned looking at him, tears would normally had run down her face, but considering she was hanging upside down

"You look stuck." He stated standing up estimating the way of the car

"My seat belt." She sobbed

"Shh." Damon whispered getting back down to the window to look at her "I'm going to get you out." He assured her "I want you to put your hands on the roof." she did what he told her "Just like you, you ready?" He asked and she nodded "1, 2, 3." He pulled the seat belt with all his strength and it came apart "Are you ok? Can you stand?" He asked as he pulled her from the car carrying her in his arms bridal style "Anything broken?"

She shook her head as a response and he reluctantly placed her back on her feet, looking deep into her eyes her knees, luckily Damon was there to steady and support her

"Whoa, you're fading fast." He ran his hands through Grace's long hair "Grace, look at me." He placed his hand on her chin looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes

"I look like her." Grace told him what he already knew

"What?" He asked her before her body when limp "Upsy-daisy." He pulled her up over his shoulder walking her away from the wreckage of her car

Alaric sat him his room early in the morning drink a thermos of warm coffee as he wrote on his laptop which he doubled as he journal

_I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere._

Alaric wrote in the journal he glanced over beside him and saw an incredibly beautiful woman smiling and staring back at him through the frame. Isobel Saltzman.

He remember a few years ago when he actually new the whereabouts of his beautiful wife as she lay sleeping in their bed, in their small flat.

Alaric placed a small kiss on his wife's forehead as he was about to leave the house, she woke up with a groan and looked at him with those dark brown eyes

"mmm, it's not even 7 yet." She complained

"Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least 6 hours." Alaric joked

"I hate morning people." She teased pulling the covers over her head

Alaric laughed as he pulled the covers back down to reveal her pretty face "I'm going to be home late." He placed a affectionate kiss on her forehead

"mmm, love you." She rolled over

"And I love you too." Alaric told her

Meanwhile back in the present day, Damon was driving casually one hand on the wheel the other leant on the open window. However, Grace was just waking up to the intense sun as she slept in the passenger seat on the car

"Morning." Damon greeted her with a soft smile

"Where are we?" Grace didn't recognize the long roads or grassy fields surrounding them

"Georgia." Damon replied casually

Suddenly Grace sat up restricted by her seat belt she chocked "Georgia! No, no, no we're not!" She shook her head her fringe falling over her wide eyes "seriously, Damon, where are we?" She demanded

"seriously, we're in Georgia." He told her with a serious look "How're ya feeling?"

"I – I." she touched her head softly

"Well, there are no broken bones." He informed her "I checked." He gave her a cheeky grin

"I was driving to get Elena... My car... There was a man..." She suddenly remembered "I hit a man! But then he got up. Who was that?"

"That's what I want to know." Damon replied to the confused girl

"Where is my phone." She checked her pockets beginning to panic "Ok, we really need to go back. No body knows where I am. Elena will be worried... and I... we need to go back, Damon." she looked to the side of the road "Pull over. I mean it, Damon, pull over."

"Uh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon complained

Rolling his bright blue orbs as he pulled his car to the side of the road, she was the first to get out and stretch her aching body. He watched as she leant there hunched over, not being able to bare it anymore he zipped around the car at supernatural speed and supported her

"I'm fine." She assured him "we have got to go back."

"Oh, come on. Look, we've already come this far." He joked humour flaring in his eyes

"Why are you doing this?" Grace asked "I can't be in Georgia, I wrecked my car, I have to go home." She told him before her she looked up at him suddenly "This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" He teased placing both of his hands on her shoulders

She shrugged him away "You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." She refused

"Well you're in Georgia." He leant back against his car a smirk playing on his perfect lips "Without your magic bracelet, might I add."

She looked down at her wrist, she could still see the imprint of the charms on her pale wrist from where she had slept on them before she went to pick up Elena, turning to him slowly her eyes widened

"I could very easily make you... agreeable." He told her threateningly

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked before she heard her ring tone "That's my phone." The sound was coming from within his leather jacket

"mmm, it's your BFF." He held it to his ear as he pushed answer "Grace's phone."

"Where is she? Why do you have Grace's phone? Is she ok?" Elena demanded on the other end

"Grace? She's right here and yes, she's fine." Damon replied smiling at Grace eyeing her up and down

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." Elena told him

"She wants to speak to you." Damon told Grace and went to snatch the phone from his hand but he moved away from her reach "Well, I'm sorry, Elena, this is mine and Grace's day and she is not allowed any interruptions what-so-ever." Damon informed the worried girl

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her-" Elena was cut off by Damon

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon hung up placing it back in his pocket

"look, no one knows where I am, can we please go back?" Grace begged the blue eyed man

"We're almost there." Damon informed the telepath

"Where is there!" Grace asked frustrated

"A little place outside of Atlanta." Damon replied with a shrug "Oh, c'mon, Grace." He took her smaller hands "You don't want to go back right now. Do you? What's the rush?" He asked "Time-out. Trust me. Your problem will still be there when you get home."

"My problem is here." Grace grumbled

"Look. Step away from you life for five minutes. Please." He begged her with his puppy dog eyes "Five minutes." he repeated holding up five fingers

She let out a huge sigh "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." He assured her

"Do you promise not to... compel me?" Grace asked again

"Yes." He promised looking deep into her eyes

"Can I trust you?" Grace looked at him for an answer

"Get in the car." He walked around her to the drivers seat

Elena walked around school looking for him, she saw him waiting for her as he normally did. Storming over she glared at him

"I have by no means forgiven you, but I'm worried." Elena started

"What are you worried about?" Stefan asked concerned standing up

"Damon has Grace." Elena replied "I called her and he answered."

"Do you know here they are?" Stefan's eyes widened

"No." Elena shook her head "I don't know what to do... I'm worried he might hurt her."

"He wont hurt her." Stefan promised the worried best friend

"Why because she looks like Fayth?" Elena glared

"Elena-" Stefan started but she cut him off "we'll discuss that later, right now we need to find Grace."

"I know how." Stefan replied

Jeremy walked past Alaric's car to see him hunting around for something, he was moving things from under the seats creating more of a mess than there was before

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy called

"Hey, Jeremy." Alaric replied with a smile "I, uh, I can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym and through I put it..." He moved something and found the black stoned ring "There it is." He grabbed it placing it back on his finger "Losing family heirlooms – bad." He made a mental note as he stepped out of his car "How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?"

"Mystic Falls, the Civil War Era." Jeremy replied proudly

"What's the angle?" Alaric asked intrigued

"My Family – I found a journal of an ancestor who lived here in the 1800s and the Gilbert's were one of the original founding families of Mystic Falls... so..." he shrugged

"That sounds good." Alaric nodded

"Bonnie." Elena called with Stefan on her heels

"Hey, Elena, Stefan." She smiled at them

"How are you doing? With _everything_?" Stefan asked

"Fine, yeah good." Bonnie replied awkwardly "are you back at school?" Bonnie asked trying to make conversation

"Actually I came here to find Elena and now we're here to talk to you." Stefan replied

"we were hoping you could help us with something... a spell." Elena told her olive skinned friend

"Look, I know everyone else is ok with ll this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you all just yet." Bonnie replied

"I understand. But we need your help. It's Grace. She's with Damon." Stefan informed her "Elena has Grace's bracelet, I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection."

"I just need to know she's ok." Elena added "It's my fault she's out there with him."

Bonnie sighed before they all sat down at a picnic table away from everyone, so that no one could see she was trying to use her witches power to contact Grace.

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked Stefan nervously

"Because I've known a few witches over the years I've seen what they can do." Stefan replied

"I'm still new at it." Bonnie argued

"It's ok." Elena smiled placing the charm bracelet in her hand and closing it "Give it a shot." She encouraged

"Ok, alright." Bonnie nodded closing her eyes

She clasped the old jewellery tightly in her closed hands, she tried to search for anything to do with Grace but every time it came up blank. She was getting nothing and it was so frustrating.

"There's nothing... nothing's happening." Bonnie's voice jolted with fear "Usually there's an image or..." She paused and picked up a leaf from the ground "Tell me if something looking."

"Ok." Elena nodded

Bonnie placed the orange colour leaf on the table in front of her and placed her hand above it. She tried to make it levitate like she had done with the feathers in Elena's room, but still nothing was happening

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"Something's wrong." Bonnie replied

"With Grace?" Elena asked scared

"With me." Bonnie replied "There's something wrong with me." She grabbed her bag standing up "I have to go, I'm sorry. I can't help you." The witch ran off

"So where's my car." Grace asked as they drove to an unknown destination

"I pulled it off to the side of the road." Damon explained "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" She left the question hanging

"From what I could tell... Yeah." Damon nodded

"And you don't know him?" Grace questioned

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon replied with a smirk "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grille."

"I was only asking." Grace crossed her arms

"And you look adorable when you look clueless." He grinned at her

Damon stopped the car just outside of a small, lonely bar the sign outside read '_Bree's_' in an elegant text Grace creased her eye brows as they both got out

"You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." Grace told him

"Sure they will." Damon grinned before walking into the bar, Grace followed

"No." A olive toned woman announced from behind the bar as soon as she saw his icy blue eyes from across the room "no, it's can't be." She swung her legs over the bar to be face to face with him "Damon, my honey pie." She kissed him intensely

Grace's jaw dropped open slightly as they continued to kiss, she couldn't help the spark of jealousy flare from within her as Damon pulled back giving her a look

Damon pulled her over to the bar as the tall woman climbed back over and grabbed some shot glasses, he sat her down on a bar stool next to him

"Jealous of Bree?" Damon murmured in her ear

"Never." Grace lied

"Listen up everybody!" This tall beautiful dark skinned woman named Bree announced "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chance of happiness." She called across the bar, obviously talking about Damon as she pulled some tequila in the shot glasses "Drink up!" She passed Grace and Damon some and they both downed theirs "So how'd he rope you in?" She asked Grace with a smile

"I'm not roped in." Grace denied

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree replied "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"So how did you two meet?" Grace changed the subject quickly

"College." Bree gave Damon a questionable look

"You went to college?" Grace smirked at Damon

"I've been on college campus, yes." Damon replied giving her a look

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man and fell I love. And then he told me his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with someone."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered loudly to Grace and she laughed

"Changed my world." Bree eyed Damon

"I rocked your world." He countered with a smug look

"He is good in the sack, isn't it?" Bree looked at Grace for agreement "But mostly he's just a walk-away-Joe. So what is it that you want?" Bree asked Damon giving him a look

Jeremy was sat in the library doing research for his extra credit work, he didn't expect for books to come tumbling down on his head, he looked up to see a pretty young girl looking through the gap

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other. And I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom!" She exclaimed louder than she should in a library "Are you ok?" She kneeled beside him

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his head with a laugh

"Ohh! I'm Anna." She introduced herself excitedly

"I'm Jeremy." He replied giving her a look

Bonnie was waiting in her Grams house for her to get back, she had gotten into the house using the spare key, she jumped up when she heard the door open

"Thank God you're back." Bonnie announced

"and hello to you, too." Her Grams joked seeing the look on her Granddaughters face "What's the matter?"

"My powers are gone, Grams, I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back." Bonnie told her frantically

"Hang on, just calm down." Her Grams soothed her "Tell me what happened?"

"I can't." Bonnie sat down shyly

"We keeping secrets now?" The older witch cocked an eye brow

"I have to. I'm sorry. I promised." Bonnie told her regrettably "Please help me."

"You got to clear it out, then you're back in business." Her Grams replied starting to put the clutter of books away

"Clear what out?" Bonnie jumped up

"Whatever's got you so scared." She Grams turned to her giving her a look

Grace heard her phone ring and pressed answer, the caller ID was 'Gran' she was not going to be happy with her for not coming back

"Hi, Gran, I'm so sorry." She started

"Where are you?" Her Gran demanded "Why didn't you call?"

"I was so tired last night, I fell asleep at Caroline's, and then this morning I wanted to get to school." She explained

"Well are you ok?" Her Gran asked

"I'm fine." Grace glanced over at Damon, he wiggled his fingers at her with a grin on his smug face

"Come on, there has got to be another way." Damon told Bree

"After all these years, it's still only Fayth... How do you even know she's still alive?" Bree asked sipping her drink

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." Damon replied

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps – Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number 2." Damon frowned "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon, there is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree explained calmly

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon suggested hopeful

"It's doesn't work that way, baby." She patted his cheek "Emily's spell is absolute... You can't get into that tomb."

Bonnie walked through the foggy forest to where Damon had bit her and she had found out about Vampires, the ruins of the old Fell's Church. She looked around picking up a single leaf off the floor, she was doing this so she could help Grace, but something was blocking her from spells. What was it?

"c'mon." She complained trying to levitate the leaf, it wasn't working.

Suddenly she heard a noise, she was on edge enough as it was without someone jumping out and scaring her half to death, she looked around but saw no one

"Hello!" She called, no reply "Anybody there?" The question hung in the air

There was a long silence before suddenly the ground beneath her caved in and she plunged to the dark floor of a mysterious room

"You lied." Elena suddenly spoke as they were searching Damon's room

"I think we should focus on looking for Grace." Stefan dodged her questions

"So you did lie." Elena continued

"Elena." He looked at her

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" She asked "How is Grace connected to Fayth?"

"I honestly don't know." Stefan admitted

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Elena asked dumbfounded

"It's the truth." He whispered "Listen-"

"You know what? I'm going to try Grace again." She walked from the room grabbing her phone calling her best friend

"Elena." Grace's voice came through

"Grace." Elena's smiled "Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No, Elena, everything is fine, I'm with Damon, I think I'm safe." She replied

"You're being compelled!" Elena announced

"I'm not, he promised."

"And you're going to believe him?" Elena growled "You look like Fayth! That is why he wants you! Why he likes you!"

"Elena, just calm down for a second, I'm ok, we'll talk about Fayth and Katherine when I get home." She replied

"If you get home." Elena countered

"I will." Grace replied before ending the call turning around to see him standing there waiting for her

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely

"Don't pretend to care." She attempted to walk past him

"Hey." He took her hand "I'm not pretending." He whispered taking a step towards her

Bonnie woke up with a groan as she glanced around her, she didn't have a clue where she was and it was dark too. Removing the rocks that had fallen on her from her body she looked at the cuts and slits that now layered her body.

She managed to push herself off the ground and stand up looking around, she glanced up and saw the hole she'd just fallen through

"Hello!" She called trying to get someone's attention "Anyone?"

As she turned to look around the room she saw a door, she started to hyperventilate as she walked backwards hitting the wall

Stefan walked up to Bonnie's Gram's house without Elena, they hadn't talked since earlier on when they'd had a small fight. Knocking the door gently he waited patiently for the elder witch to open it

"Hi." Stefan smiled

"Can I help you?" She questioned

"I'm Stefan, a friend of Bonnie's." He replied and she raised her eye brows as they shook hands "Her dad told me she might be here."

"She was, not anymore." The women answer vaguely

"Do you know where she went? Stefan questioned

"no, but you do." Sheila replied bluntly making Stefan tilt his head in confusion

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the older witch

"I told her to chase down her fear, and I'm sensing now you know exactly why she was scared." She informed him "You know what I am, yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?" Stefan asked more seriously now

"I'll trust you'll keep her safe." Shelia replied "You'd better be on your way then, I'm not going to invite you in, I'm sure you're going to understand why." She added before walking in and shutting the door behind her

"This isle is local and state history, and this civil war is one over." Anna informed Jeremy as they stopped at a isle full of old books "What do you need?"

"Local 1860s." He replied before adding "Do you work here?"

"Nope." She shook her head before walking on "You want reference." She informed him "I'm home schooled, I study here for a mock school environment." she stopped again "oh, here we go." she looked at the books "Original settlers, town achieves, founders stuff... it's all here." she explained to him with a kind smile "So what's your topic?"

"The towns fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers at the time." He replied

"You might want to focus that a bit." She giggled

"The origin of local folk lore and myths." Jeremy focused the topic more

"You mean the Vampires." She smirked looking at the books

Grace and Damon had gone back inside of Bree's to get some food, she was confused as how he actually ate things, but she was even more confused about the Katherine and Fayth situation.

"So let's just say I descended from Fayth, does that make me part Vampire?" Grace asked naïvely as she ate some fries "I'm already a telepath I don't want to be more weird races."

"Vampires can't procreate." Damon explained looking her up and down "But we'd love to try." He smirked

"Damon." She nudged him slightly

"if you were related it would mean either Fayth or Katherine had a child before they were born." He informed her comfortingly

"Did you think that you could use me to replace her?" Grace asked

"I don't know what I was thinking." Damon admitted "I knew you looked like her, but when I got to know you, you're so much different."

"In what ways?" Grace asked looking at him

"You're not a crazy controlling bitch like she was." Damon replied grabbing her pickles "She controlled her sister, she even controlled me and Stefan..."

"You mean compulsion?" Grace asked

"no, vampires can't compel other vampires..." Damon replied "She just... Fayth knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it."

"I can get what I want too." Grace explained determination in her eyes

"So can I." He flashed her a look before laughing gently "No, you and Fayth are way too different."

"Is that why you'd rather be with her?" Grace couldn't stop the question from falling from her lips

"are you jealous?" Damon teased

"No." She grumbled "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Damon replied grabbing some more fries

"How can you even eat... if technically you're..." She couldn't bring herself to say she was eating with a dead person

"Dead." Damon whispered "It's not such a bad word, Grace." He smirked "as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." he shrugged

"This nice act... is any of it real?" Grace questioned cocking an eye brow

He eyed her up and down "How much of it do you want to be real?" he smiled "Thanks." Damon nodded as Bree pasted him another beer

"I'll have one too." Grace told her

Bree nodded before sliding her one, she grinned at Damon before tipping the alcohol down her throat, he smirked as she did

"Time out, remember." She giggled as she brought the glass away from her pink lips

"Longer than five minutes this time?" He tapped his glass against hers

"Way longer." She smirked

Meanwhile back in the library Anna and Jeremy were sifting through old books, talking about the reality of Vampires

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy looked at her disbelief in his eyes "There's no such thing as Vampires."

"well, theres not a lot of documentation... but the stories have been told since the civil war." Anna retorted gaining a look from Jeremy "My Granddad used to tell me these creepy stories when I was little and he said his granddad told them to him."

"Yeah, that would be folk lore..." Jeremy replied "Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day."

"Which are?" Anna asked

"The Union Soldiers." Jeremy replied with a smug smile "I read the stories myself, they talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night."

"That sounds like Vampires to me." She giggled

"Allegorical Vampires." he almost rolled his eyes "Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, Vampire fiction." He proved his knowledge on the subject

"Man, you're smart." Anna complimented the boy "I have to give it to you, when I first saw you, I missed it."

"Yeah, I've had a rough go of it lately. But I'm just getting back to my old self." Jeremy didn't understand why he felt this way, but he did

"Well, good luck on the paper." She started to gather all her things "I got to get home, you know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor and he had written all of this creepy stuff about Vampires. It was actually really believable." She shrugged

"Wait. A journal." Jeremy looked at her surprised

"Yeah." Anna nodded "Why?" She tilted her head

"Are you sure you have to go?" Jeremy questioned

Bonnie had been stuck in the tomb for a while now and her phone had been getting no service, she attempted to stay away from the mysterious door as long as she could, but couldn't resist it anymore. She walked towards it and placed her hand on the star.

She was surprised when her heard a small sound, pressing her ear against the stone door she heard even more sound, gasping she backed away.

A scream erupted from her lips when she felt someone standing behind her, he quickly held onto her shoulders and braced her making her look into his deep hazel eyes

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled trying to sooth her

"Get away from me!" She screamed backing away

"It's me. It's Stefan!" He assured her

"Stefan." She whimpered his name "The ground gave way and I fell." She informed him of her situation

"It's ok, it's ok." He smiled kindly at her "Calm down, c'mon, I'm going to get you out of here." He promised

"How?" She asked

"Just close your eyes." He smiled turning her waiting for her eyes to close before he leaped into the air, the young witch braced tightly in his iron grip and they were outside of the cave like that "You can open your eyes now."

"Whoa." She whispered opening her bright brown orbs to see how dark it was on the outside

"I didn't want to scare you." He smiled at her

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie questioned the younger Salvatore brother

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." He shrugged

"I heard them." She informed Stefan "Down there, behind the door." She focused the story "are they in pain?"

"In the beginning – yes." He told her truthfully "But now anymore, they've been starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood–" She whispered frightfully

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie."Stefan informed her surely "They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

"Ready." Damon smirked at Grace

"Go!" Bree announced and a crowd of people around the telepath and vampire did shots

"That's three!" Grace announced slamming her shot glass on the bar glancing across at Damon as he struggled to keep the alcohol in his mouth "Do you need a bib?" She mocked

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He teased

"Whatever." She slurred "Alright! Who's next." The girl leant back and collided with someone

"Sorry, love." He murmured a evil expression on his face

"My fault." She replied but he'd walked off to the other side of the bar waiting to get served, the telepath just shrugged "Another round, Bree." The 17 year old ordered

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A blonde woman next to Grace slurred

"I'm not even drunk." She lied "My tolerance is, like, way up here." She jumped to try and prove, but as she landed she almost crashed to the floor, but her knight in shining armour was there to save her

"Alright, here you go." Bree poured them the shots as she looked across the bar

Meanwhile at the Grill Anna and Jeremy were playing foosball whilst still talking about Vampires and their Grandfathers journals

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy's eyes were fixed on the game

"Nope." She popped the 'p' focusing on the game too "Gramps did. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask."

"I just find it weird out ancestors kept the same kind of journals, I mean I have a friend, Grace, and her ancestor had a journal too." He informed the brunette

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality." Anna announced

"No. it's got to be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories..." Jeremy shrugged continuing the game

"Oh, so that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Anna smirked

"No, i'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen 'the lost boys' and 'near dark' like, fifty times." Jeremy replied

"Are those movies?" Anna questioned naïvely as she scored the winning goal, she looked up to see the expression Jeremy was giving her "Hey. I've never seen them." She smiled before having an idea "Maybe we could have a fright night? Rent a whole bunch of Vampires movies and stuff."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy lied

"Why does that sound like a no way in hell." She looked at him, before backing down "Sorry, I'm blunt."

"No, it's just – I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just got out of something and it's a little too soon, you know?" He looked at her awkwardly

"Oh please, sure. No worries." She shrugged grabbing her bag "I meant as friends. Yeah, look, I really got to go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy." She smiled before leaving

In Bree's bar in Atlanta, Grace was completely smashed and Damon was no around to keep an eye on her, she looked up when she heard her phone begin to ring. Running across the bar she hit the answer button

"Hey, 'Lena." Grace slurred

"Grace? Are you drunk? Has Damon got you drunk!" Elena demanded

"I'm not drink... drank... drunk." She corrected herself three times before looking around "Hold on, 'Lena, it's really loud in here." She walked outside before tripping over the floor and dropping her phone "Hello?" She tried but her phone was dead "Ah, crap." She hissed standing up

She was taken by complete surprise when a hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her away making her drop her phone again.

"Hey." Bree walked over to Damon handing him another beer "Where's your girl?" She questioned

"Hmm." Damon looked around "She was right back there."

After searching the entire bar Damon walked outside to see Grace's blackberry laying on the floor, he picked it up sliding it into his pocket before walking around back frantically looking for her.

"Damon, no!" Grace screamed when he saw her

Suddenly a man jumped out with a metal pipe in his hands and began to beat Damon's legs with it making sure he wouldn't get up again for a while

"What the hell!" Damon growled unable to move

Grace quickly made her way down from where the mysterious stranger had placed her like bait, she ran forward as the man began to douse him with gasoline

"No!" Grace exclaimed it was clear she had sobered up by now, the fear had set in

"Who are you?" Damon growled as the man looked at him

"That's perfect. You have no idea." The man laughed as he continued to pour the remaining gasoline over him

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked confused "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you!"

"Nothing." Damon sighed working it out

"I don't understand." Grace couldn't work through the mess of fly pictures going through his head, they were too fast, his brain was working a mile a minute

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her. Got it." the man hissed as he continued to beat Damon

A picture of a beautiful blonde popped into his head and Grace gasped "Lexi. Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you... She said you were human." she tilted her head in confusion, the way this man looked he most certainly was no human

"I was." He replied grabbing a lighter from his pocket

Grace noticed this and saw Damon's sudden doom, she thought quickly on her feet "Lexi turned you?"

"you want to be with someone forever... you have to live forever." He turned back to look at the telepath with bloodshot eyes, as Damon tried to pry himself off the floor the man kicked him back down

"She loved you." Grace told him quickly "She said 'when it's real you can't walk away'." Grace quoted the blonde

"well that's a choice you're not going to have to make." the man spat

"Don't, don't, don't." Grace begged "Please, don't hurt him." She begged even more when he sparked the lighter up

"I'm going you a favour." The man replied bluntly

"Lexi loved you." Grace attempted to go another way with the conversation "And she was good, and that means you're good too." Grace dried her tears that were now falling, he turned back to her "Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you." pain struck her voice "Please."

The man looked down at the older Vampire, he was weak on the floor, as he picked him up by his collar he launched him backwards against a wall that Damon hit with a great force

"Thank you." Grace breathed out

"It wasn't for you." The man hissed before running off into the night

Before Grace could even think her legs were running towards Damon, she fell down the floor next to him and looked into his bright blue orbs

"You really know how to piss people off." She whispered

Stefan walked Bonnie up into her Grandmothers house, Sheila was already on the porch waiting for them, she walked over and pulled her granddaughter into a warm hug

"Well, look who's returned form battle." She hummed "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" Sheila asked and Bonnie nodded before turning back to Stefan

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled and Stefan nodded as acceptance

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Sheila smiled

"You're welcome... Sheila." Stefan spoke her name and her eyes lit up

"I wasn't sure you remembered." The elder witch smiled

"October 1969." Stefan had remembered

"I was barely a teenager." Sheila reminisced

"And you were holding one of the only anti-war sit ins within miles of Mystic Falls." Stefan knew the story "You know when you spoke people were mesmerized. I know I was."

"Until the cops showed up." She laughed "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier... letting me read you, realising who you were. It could have gone a complete different way." She informed him

"You family has a very long history of keeping my secret... I knew that I could trust you, if you believed I was worthy of your trust." Stefan knew

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" Sheila asked

"Yes." Stefan nodded simply

"Please understand, out loyalty can only extend so far. This town wont be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." She informed him stubbornly

"I know that." Stefan mused

"as long as we're clear. Goodnight, Stefan." She nodded stepping back further into her house

"Goodnight, Shelia." The vampire nodded as she closed the door

Bree was just closing up the bar for the night, she knew Lee had gone out there to finish off Damon and Grace would probably be next, due to being a witness. She did a last shot and turned around to see his bright blue orbs staring at her

"Grace and I were just leaving, I want to say goodbye." Damon informed her, no smile

"Good to see you again, Damon." She lied

"no kiss?" He asked

"I full of Vervain." Her voice shook with fear "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon's eyes flashed with anger

"Lexi was my friend!" Bree exclaimed keeping her voice down "How could you." She went to turn around and walk away but Damon was right there waiting for her "The tomb can be opened." Bree used her plan b

"You're lying!" Damon growled at her

"Emily's grimoire." She quickly thought "Her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open the tomb." She informed him quickly

"Where is the book?" Damon questioned

"I–I." Bree didn't know

"You have no idea." Damon read her like a book

"No. I'm telling the truth." Bree looked at him frantically

"And I believe you." Damon's eyes softened as he gently touched her cheek "My dear, sweet, Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." He reached into her chest and tore out her hear

"Ugh!" She gasped as she slid down to the floor

Before leaving Damon made sure to wash his hands to get rid of evidence, as he walked back outside he saw Grace fast asleep in his car. He got in and started driving. This was going to be a long trip back home

It wasn't long until that next morning Grace woke up and saw Damon wide awake at the wheel, she groaned and cracked several of her knuckles before turning to him

"So why did you bring me with you?" Grace questioned

"Well... you're not he _worst_ company in the world, Grace. You should give yourself more credit." He joked gaining a look from her

"Seriously." She looked at him

"I don't know... you were there in the road, all damsel in distress like." He smirked "I knew it would piss off Elena which would in turn piss off Stefan... And you're not the worse company in the world, Grace."

"I used to be more fun." She pulled her knees up into her chest resting her head on them

"You did ok." He informed her

"I saved your life." She informed him smugly

"I know." He flashed her a look

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh, my dearest little telepath... I will never forget this little break we had." He grinned at her

"Our time out." Grace smiled she quoted earlier

Elena was waiting for Grace to get back, she had been waiting at the Salvatore residence, Stefan was upstairs she decided to go see him

"Hi." She announced as she walked through the door

"Hi." Stefan quickly stood up

"You could have told me." Elena told him in a low voice

"I wanted to tell you." Stefan informed her

"You said no more lies, only the truth... I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle that you are a Vampires and my best friend is a telepath and my other best friend is a witch, I can accept that the world is a much more mysterious place that I thought possible, but _this_... this lie I can not take." She lowered her voice "What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine..." He announced when they suddenly heard a knock at the door

"Hey." Grace whispered "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No." Elena hugged her tightly checking her over "You're just in time, are you ok? Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here"

"I'm fine." Grace replied with a nod

"You're the opposite of her." Stefan continued

"And when did you figure that out?" Elena took a step towards him "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Her tone was sharp

"Before I met you." Stefan told the truth

"What?" Elena whispered

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena." He informed her

"Then when was it?" Elena asked

"May 23rd 2009." Stefan replied

"But that was–." Elena's eyes widened

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there?" Grace asked shocked

"Every couple of years I would come back here to see Zach and see my home... Last spring, I was out in the woods, by the old wickery bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still– He was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Stefan's eyes dropped to the floor

"Oh my God." Elena whispered "When I woke up in hospital no one could figure out how I got out of the car." She looked to Grace "Do you remember?"

"I remember everyone was confused." Her voice was almost a whispered "They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't – I couldn't save them. When I pull you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw you were nothing like Katherine. And wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her? Why does Grace look like Fayth?" She looked back at the telepath

"Grace, has been through a lot, maybe we can talk about this later..."

"Why do we look like them, Stefan." Grace stepped forward "What are you not telling us?"

"It doesn't make any sense to me, you're a Johnson, you're a Gilbert and they were Pierces. I was confused, Katherine and Fayth were twins, actually related, something was wrong and the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth... You were both adopted... You're twins too."

Grace took a step back clearly surprised by the news but Elena didn't move at all, it's like news hadn't quite sunk in yet.

Meanwhile Jeremy was in the library again studying for his paper, getting research when he saw her walking towards him, it was Anna again

"There you are." She grinned happily as she took a seat next to him on the floor

"Hey." Jeremy greeted her

"Hi. Ok, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes- mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So I googled and..." she held out a large stack of papers

"What is it?" the boy questioned

"Proof. Sort of." She smirked

"What does this mean?" Jeremy asked as he flicked through all the pages

"Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, 5 bodies found. In '53, 4 people killed. In '74, 3 people dead. And there's been 5 this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood." She informed him making him even more curious now, and this time for the truth

Grace and Elena sat opposite from each other, just looking. No one had said a word for at least half an hour, they were still getting over the initial shock of the situation they were in.

"How do you know this?" Grace finally spoke, her voice cracked with fear and shock

"Your birth certificates, both of yours were ticked with twin, they say Grace, Mystic Falls General and Elena, Mystic Falls General... but there no record of your mother ever being 's no record of her ever being pregnant." Stefan explained to them

"But how do you know we're related." Grace whispered "That we're... twins."

"Gilbert was written on both... Grace, you had a complete change of family, but stayed in Mystic Falls..." He informed her "There was a picture too." he slid it over to them, they were they were together as babies

"Oh God." Grace whispered

"What else do you know?" Elena rasped out

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't go that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine or Fayth – listen to me." He told Elena "it doesn't matter. You are the woman I love. I love you."

Grace as out of that room quicker than she imagine she could be when she suddenly slammed into a chest

"I just keep on running into you, huh." Damon smirked at her

"Now is not the time, Damon." She scolded before walking around him spiriting outside

It wasn't long until Stefan dropped Grace back off home, Grace and Elena didn't speak, they didn't make eye contact as she left

"Thanks for the lift." Grace whispered

"I'll speak to you later." Elena suddenly spoke

Without another word Grace shut the door and walked into her childhood home, she opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see her Gran sitting there

"I don't make a lot of rules, Grace. I know you're growing up and you need space, but two days I haven't seen you... Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I spoke to Sheriff Forbes, she told me she hasn't seen you either. You lied to be about staying with Caroline."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Grace hissed at her Gran, her fake Gran

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." Her Gran stood up

"Ok, question – am I adopted?" Grace asked bluntly "I trust you to tell me the truth, Gran." She used the term loosely, Heidi didn't answer for a while "How could you not tell me! Elena is my best friend! She's my God Damn twin, for Christ sake! You didn't think it was important enough to tell me!"

"The Gilbert family, they told me not to." Her Gran's heart dropped to her stomach as she told her the truth "Elena is adopted too, they couldn't take both of you on, you're momma offered to take on you..."

"I don't want to hear it." Grace whispered clearly fed up

Meanwhile Damon walked into Mystic Grill, grabbing a drink. Grace had confused him, he thought they were close, but the way she'd snapped at him... why was she acting like this? And she wasn't answering her phone either, weird.

Alaric sat at the bar grading papers for school, 'A' he wrote yet again being far too lenient on these kids. He glanced beside him and saw a blue eyed monster sitting a couple of seats down at him, he nodded in Alaric's direction. He'd seen those eyes before, he remembered walking in to find his wife being fed off, he remembered those bright blue orbs the monster called eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey everyone, so I hope this makes sense, I did look up was birth certificates look like and I did see a column to say if the child was born with a twin or if they were triplets or whatever, so I hope that was right. I also hope that you like the way Grace and Elena reacted to it all, because to be fair if I found out my best friend was my twin, I'd be a little freaked out too.**

**Also, I hope you enjoyed the GracexDamon scenes, I'm trying to make them becomes closer, but I want to take my time with it**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy feel free to drop me a review if you like, Fav and Alert too if you life, I love reading your reviews so thank you so much so far and I will try and update as soon as I can. :D**


	12. Unpleasantville

Twisted Love

Season One

Unpleasentville

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Elena picked up her phone and looked through her contacts, she could only stop at one. Grace. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a pair of soft lips fell on her neck.<p>

"Call her." He whispered "You two need to speak, this is important."

Before Stefan had even finished his sentence Elena had pressed call, she held the phone to her ear and waited for her to answer

"_Hey. It's Grace. Leave a message. Or don't. Whatever._" Elena cut Grace's answer phone off

"Pick up." She hissed calling again waiting knowing Grace would answer a second time

"What do you want?" Grace asked a sharp tone layered her voice "I'm trying to sleep."

"I think we should talk." Elena stated

"Then talk, Elena." The telepath grumbled

"face to face." Elena replied shortly "I have you bracelet too, come to my place and get it." She hung up the phone

"How is she?" Stefan asked concerned

Elena shook her head sighing before adding "You never know with Grace, she seems angry, but she's just hiding behind another emotion... she's complicated."

"Sounds like someone I know." Stefan mused looking at the ceiling as they lay on Elena's bed

About ten minutes later they heard the doorbell ring, Jeremy got up to answer it and let the telepath in, she took off her leather jacket hanging it on the hat stand, and then peeled off her black boots laying them with the rest.

"Hey, Jer, what's going on?" Grace smiled at him combing her fingers through her chocolate brown hair smoothing it into it's original places

"Nothing much just working on my paper..." Jeremy shrugged "We've ordered some pizza, you staying for some?"

"Sure sounds good." Grace replied "Elena upstairs?"

"Yeah, Stefan is too." Jeremy replied

"Cool, see you later." The brunette called before bouncing up the stairs to see Elena and Stefan chilling on her bed "Hey." Her voice was smaller now, more nervous.

"I think it's time we had a talk... We can't just ignore this, we can't ignore what we are." Elena looked at her best friend turned twin "who we are to each other."

"Alright." She nodded walking over sitting on the end of the bed pulling her legs up into her chest, she'd never looked more vulnerable, Elena felt her pain

"I think we should talk to Jenna about this, if my parents adopted you and then gave you to your parents, she has to know something, right?" Elena asked

"And what will we say to her, Elena? 'Hey, Jenna, I hear we're related, and we're both adopted, let's go grab some pizza' I don't think that will go down too well." Grace replied sarcastically

"Did you tell you Gran?" Elena quizzed cocking her eye brow

"Yes, but that's different." Grace replied

"In what way." Elena growled

"Well, because apparently I was once a Gilbert, but then your parents gave me to the Johnson's instead of keeping... us together." Grace rasped out, Elena just nodded "So do we... do we tell people?"

"I don't know, maybe the more we embrace who we are to each other the closer we'll become." She argued "It's gonna hard to explain..."

"You got that right." Grace replied

"Grace, I just want to tell you this. You've always been a sister to me, you're my best friend, and now you're my twin and that's great, but I don't want anything to change between us." Elena took her hand

"Nothing will change." Grace informed her squeezing her hand trying to assure her, her dark orbs were softer now as they began a heart to heart

"It already has, you're distant from me, and that will make people suspicious..." Elena informed her

"Fine, 'Lena." A small smile appeared on her face "We will embrace what we are. Twins." She hiccupped the word

"But wait, you're a telepath and I'm not..." Elena's eye brows creased "How does that work?"

"Telepaths don't necessarily run in families." Stefan explained

"Yeah, my Gran–." She cut herself off with a head shake "Heidi was telling me that anyone can be a telepath, it's whether they choose to accept their powers or not..."

"Don't do that." Elena whispered, pain flickered in her chocolate brown orbs

"Do what?" Grace questioned confused, she tilted her head to the side

"Call her _Heidi_, up until last night she was your Gran." Elena reminded her

"My Gran that didn't tell me I was adopted that I'm actually a Gilbert." Grace's toned lowered as she became more hostile towards her twin

"Alright." Elena sighed giving in "Here, you're gonna need this." She handed her the charm bracelet Stefan had given Grace

"Thanks." Grace smiled placing it on her wrist

"So who was this guy you hit? Do you remember anything about him?" Stefan questioned feeling he could now speak in the conversation

"I wish." Grace grumbled "I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me..."

"So, I brought some Vervain over for, um – for you and Jenna. And I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra for friends. You can put it in jewellery, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a Vampire can't control you." Stefan assured them as he handed them bags of Vervain and bracelets

"Wow. So much to remember." Elena looked at it all

"I know, but there's another Vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan looked at both of them

They all sat there looking over the Vervain when suddenly the doorbell rang, Elena got up and started getting the money together

"Hey. It's gonna be $22." The Pizza guy informed Jeremy

"Elena, I need the money." Jeremy called up the stairs "Here, come in. Just put in on the table."

Elena came bounding down the stairs money in hand "Hi. Keep the change." She smiled

"Thanks. You have yourself a good night." The guy smiled almost evilly before leaving the house

"That guy had a creepy smile." Grace noted

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned

"He went home." Grace replied "Pizza time." Grace giggled jumping down the last couple of stairs her feet hitting the floor with a light thump

The next morning at the Salvatore Boarding house Stefan woke up to hear the clutter and bashing of books hitting the floor. Walking into the library of their house to see Damon sifting through books and after he had finished with them dropping them to the cold wood floor.

"What are you looking for, Damon?" Stefan quizzed leaning against the door frame

"Not your concern." Damon countered

"No." He nodded acceptingly "But putting Grace in harms way is Elena's concern which _is_ my concern..."

Damon slightly laughed "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta..." Stefan replied dryly

"Oh, yeah." Damon smirked clearly amused "Grace and I had a blast."

"I get it. You're bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that they love, and poor Fayth is just out of reach." This earned a smirk from Damon's lips Unless there's another way of getting into the tomb." Stefan raised an eye brow "Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon grabbed a book beginning to read through it

"You're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan retorted

There was a long pause that absorbed the room "Don't you have school." Damon glared at his younger brother

At school Jeremy was sitting in his History Class just about to leave with his friends, when a paper was slid in front of him, he looked at it surprised when he saw 'A' written in red marker on it

"Surprised?" Alaric asked "It's a good essay your thoughts are clear and your arguments are well laid out. It's just... you don't actually think there are Vampires in Mystic Falls." Alaric looked at the school boy as he took a seat as his desk

"no. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy explained logically

"It's conjecture, but creative." Alaric replied with a smile "Which is why you got the 'A' I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all..."

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy smiled as he was about to leave the room

"Alright, oh, Jeremy." He caught his attention for the final time "The source that you cited for the 1860s info... uh, Jonathan Gilbert." He read from the reference list

"My ancestor's journal?" Jeremy questioned

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric slyly asked

"really?" Jeremy questioned

"A first-person account of the civil war? That's like porn to a history teacher." Alaric joked crudely

"You think my essay's creative..." Jeremy reached into his bag pulling the old 1800s journal out and place it on Alaric's desk "Wait till you get a load of this thing."

"Thank you." Alaric smiled as Jeremy left the room

Caroline, Grace and Elena all sat outside whilst Elena was giving Caroline a "friendship necklace" which was filled with Vervain, but Caroline didn't know that.

"It's so pretty." Caroline purred as she admired her new necklace

"Thank you." Elena smiled

"God, it will go with, like, everything." She grinned "What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously

"No occasion... just a little friend gift." Elena replied kindly

"Lesbian friend necklace?" Caroline joked "cause we're freaky like that." She winked

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena informed the blonde with a sweet smile

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline questioned looking at Grace too

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena gave her an assuring smile

"I was going to talk to you about that." Caroline gave her an apologetic look "I was, but there's not much to say... We've hung out a couple of times. That's it, but... I feel like we've peaked as friend." She almost sighed before looking at at Matt's ex "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" She looked at the telepath

"It's weird." Grace laughed

"It's a little weird." Elena agreed "But, hey, if it what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you... Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline replied bluntly

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understand that. He knows he has to move on." Elena replied before glancing over at Grace

Meanwhile later on after school had finished at the Mystic Grill, Matt was filling in a form to work at the Grill as busboy, suddenly the bartender came over and noticed him.

"Matt Donovan. What do you know?" The young bartender announced whilst cleaning a glass

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt replied with a smile

"Rough season, bud." Ben knew all about the football game and so on

"Yeah." Matt agreed "It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games..."

"You gonna be working here?" Ben questioned

"Yep. Following in your footsteps, minus the late championship." Matt replied

"Well, we can't all be football Gods." Ben boasted he with smug grin

"Yeah." Matt nodded

"So what's the plan? Cook line?" Ben quizzed

"Busboy." Matt replied

On the other side of the bar Grace, Elena and Bonnie had deiced to go to the Grill for a late lunch. The newly discovered twins had decided that it was time to tell the witch the truth about them

"I can't believe you're both adopted." Bonnie's eyes were wide "and you're twins, that's crazy."

"I never saw it coming, neither of us did." Elena announced "And it gets weirder. I look at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents, but Grace was listed as Stephaine and David Johnson."

"None of it makes any sense." Grace announced shaking her head

"Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Elena and Grace I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." The young witch looked at them both knowingly

"And second of all?" Grace questioned grabbing one of Elena's chips

"You just found out your boyfriend is a..." Bonnie looked around before lowering her voice "So unless your birthparents are aliens, how bad could it be?" She joked

"Right, I have to get going..." Grace stood up

"Yep, me too, my outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories..." Elena grinned

"Ok, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie smiled

"Thanks, Bon." Grace announced "Can I catch a ride?" She looked at her twin

"What are twins for." She joked as they walked out

As Bonnie was about to get up to bring the money to the bar and pay she was block by a broad chest and hypnotizing icy blue eyes

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie growled

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon announced

"You tried to kill me." The young witch spat

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have." He shrugged "Does that not count for anything?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind... First kill Vampires, right?" She cocked an eye brow "Just stay the hell away from me."

"Everything ok over here?" Ben had come over to the bickering witch and Vampire at some point during the argument

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon replied shortly, but he still had the same smug smile on his lips

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben told him before looking at the olive toned girl

Damon rolled his eyes before walking away from the "macho" man, Bonnie grinned at the older boy, she knew him from school. Ben had left high school now, but he was a few years older than Bonnie.

"Thank you." The witch smiled sincerely

"anytime, Bonnie." Ben grinned using her name

"Wait. You remember me?" Bonnie's eyes lit up

"I didn't graduate that long ago." Ben laughed "You're making me feel old..." he added, humour filled his voice

"Sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean that. I just – I didn't know you knew me." Bonnie gave him a look

"I always know a pretty face." Ben flirted

Outside of the Grill Grace and Elena were crossing the road to get to Elena's car, her phone started vibrating in her pocket, she pulled it out and held it to her ear whilst Elena got in the car.

"Hello?" Grace asked

"Hello, Grace." A mysterious voice replied

"Hey, who is this?" The telepath asked

"You hit me with your car. Who's is that? Your friends car?" The creepy voice asked "What's her name? Elena..."

Grace quickly managed to get in the car telling Elena to drive, the fear in Grace's eyes made Elena jolt to life trying to fit her key in the hole

"You got away from me. You won't next time." He purred

Quickly hanging up a figure appeared in front of the car, Elena sped away down the road leaving them both fearful

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"The man I hit with my car." Grace's voice broke

Elena went to the first place she could think of that would be safe, the Salvatore Boarding House, Grace groaned as they arrived and got out

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stefan asked as he walked outside, he had heard them coming into the drive way

They explained the story to Stefan and h took them inside where it would be safer, Grace was almost shaking with fear when Damon walked in the room

"Hey, beautiful." He looked at her a grin spreading across his lips "What's go you so spooked?" he could practically feel the blood pumping through her veins

"Now is not the time, Damon." Stefan replied shortly

"What's wrong?" Damon was concerned for the young telepath, he'd never seen her like this

"The guy that Grace hit with her car, he called her." Stefan informed his older brother

"He called you." the blue eyed monster took a seat next to her

"Why me? What does he want with me, a-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Her voice shook

"We're predators, Grace. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Damon explained softly to her as he took her hand gently, she looked down as his hand engulfed hers

Stefan watched his brother for a second before walking into the dining room where Elena was sitting, she was thinking about how this guy she'd never met new her name...

"I want you to take this." Stefan slid the pocket watch over the dark wood table to Elena

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena questioned keeping her voice low, knowing Damon would be able to hear them if they we're careful

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied quickly

"What happened to it?" Elena asked looking at the watch

"Well, it's not just a watch... It's a – it's sort of a compass, but it points to Vampires." Stefan explained opening the flap to reveal the face of the compass

"Why did my father have it?" Elena's eye brows creased

"Gilbert's were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the Vampires... The compass was used to find us." Stefan relived the past

"Did you know them?" Elena quizzed watching at the compass spun before stopping on Stefan

"Yes and I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you or Grace are in danger." He closed her hand around the compass

"Is it ok to be scared?" Grace asked

"Of course it is." Damon replied with a shrug "But you don't need to be."

"Why?" Grace asked, her eyes were glassy, tears threatened to fall

"Well, 1) you're a telepath; you'll be able to hear if anyone is coming, or trying to sneak up on you and 2) do you really think I'd let something happen to you?" Damon looked at her like she was dumb

A small smile fell on Grace's lips "Thanks, Damon." She whispered

"It's not a problem." Damon replied "You came to Atlanta with me, saved my life from Lexi's crazy boyfriend, it's the least I could do." He tucked a long strand of her chocolate brown locks behind her ear before looking deep into her eyes

After a second of before only inches from each other Damon closed the distance pressing his lips against her, she pulled back touching her lips with her finger tips, he grinned before standing up and walking from the room.

The next day Matt and Caroline were preparing the school for it's annual 50's themed dance, they were painting a banner and both were a mess.

"I've never seen you such a mess." Matt announced as he continued to paint

"Don't talk smack." She laughed an spreading an emerald green paint down his arm as a form of punishment

"I mean, I just thought that you told everyone else what to do..." Matt replied holding his hands up in defence

"well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." She stated proudly "You know, I just that we're handing out. Who knew – you and me?"

"Well, who knew you could be fun." Humour painted his voice

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway?" Caroline hinted, he didn't reply for a while "should we colour-coordinate?"

"Uh, I'm not going." Matt replied sheepishly

"Why not?" Caroline pried

"I got to work, bussing tables at the Grill." The blue eyed boy informed her

"Since when are you a busboy?" She smirked

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline." He snapped "With out mom in and out, things are tight, so..."

"I didn't mean it like that." She admitted apologetically "I just meant that I didn't know you had a job." She saved herself

"Well, I go. I got to go." Matt quickly grabbed his stuff before leaving Caroline there on her own

Jeremy was playing a game of pool at the Grill when his new friend Anna came up behind him silently

"Hey. How'd it go?" She questioned

"What?" Jeremy turned to see her smiling face

"The paper." She reminded him

"Oh. I got an 'A'." He informed her with a grin "Thanks for the articles they really helped."

"Cool. So what'd he say about the _vampires_? Did he believe it?" She asked, her eyes lit up with hope

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna." He shot her down before walking and putting his pool cue away

"Uh, hey. Do you want to do something later, maybe?" She asked hopeful

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." Jeremy replied with a slight shrug

"Oh." She laughed "How'd you get stuck with that?"

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." He announced

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something..." She asked before gaining a look from the boy "I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll – I'll see you around." He hoped he wouldn't as he walked away

Grace and Elena walked into Elena's house and saw Jenna sitting up at the Kitchen breakfast bar reading a book whilst grabbing a quick snack. Grace pushed her forward gently and they walked in the room

"What do you want?" Jenna asked not looking up from her book munching down the last of her sandwich

"When were you planning on telling us?" Elena asked

"Were you ever going to tell us? Did you and my Gran make some kind of pact." Grace added

"Oh God." Jenna looked up "You know."

"Yeah, we know..." Elena told her "Why didn't you tell us? We had to find out for ourselves, that's worse, Jenna."

"Your mom was going to do it. She was going to tell you both." Jenna promised "The complete truth."

"If our mom was here right now and we asked, she'd tell us the truth." Elena argued

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth." Jenna started "He delivered her babies, and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared." Jenna continued "And there you both were. Girls, your mom and dad were trying so hard for a baby, and now they had two, but twins were too much for a first time deal. Grace, your... parents too were trying hard for a baby, but they couldn't either. Miranda gave you to them. They were so happy with you."

"Well, why were our parents names on our birth certificates?" Elena asked

"Your dad Grayson was a doctor, he took care of it." Jenna replied to the taller brunette "They didn't want to lose you, and Grace, they knew how much Stephaine and David loved you, so they kept it quite the four of them... told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl." Grace asked

"Just that her name is Isabel." Jenna replied

Hours later Grace had returned home to start getting ready for the dance, just like everyone else. Damon was sitting the library writing down names on a pad of paper

_Benjamin Lockwood_

_Jonathan Gilbert_

_Thomas Johnson_

_Honoria Fell_

_William Forbes_

Suddenly he heard the door shut as someone walked into the library and a book slammed on his desk, he looked up to see Stefan

"You got the hair right." The raved haired boy announced teasingly "Why are you bringing me dads journal?" He questioned looking at the leather bound book

"Because you were looking for it." Stefan replied knowingly, a smug smile creeped onto his lips

"And why would I want it?" Damon questioned

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you want to do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have." Stefan's eye lit up with arrogance "Nowhere in it does it say anything about Fayth or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." Damon replied flicking through the old pages

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you." Stefan announced

"You, help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural." He shivered jokingly

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even releasing Fayth." Stefan replied

"What about Katherine and the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Fayth I would consider that." Stefan replied

"What are you going? What's your angle?" Damon pried

"Think about it." the younger vampires gave him a second

Damon smirked before getting back to his writing "why would I trust you?"

"See, that's your problem, Damon. You apply all your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan replied before leaving the room

Elena was just finish off getting ready for the dance when she began to hear noises coming from downstairs. She peaked over the landing to see no body there

"Jenna? Jeremy?" She called, but there was no replied

She quickly started to panic from what had happened earlier and ran to grab the compass Stefan had given her along with her phone. Pressing a number quickly she held the phone to her ear

"Stefan's phone, how may I help you?" Damon purred

"Where is he?" Elena demanded as she walked down the stairs

"He's on his way to you." Damon replied carelessly "He forgot his phone."

she let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, this compass was spinning he must be here. Thank you." She told him sincerely

"You're welcome." Damon hung up

Elena let out a scream as a pair of strong hands grabbed her, spinning her so that he could get to her neck, he was about to crunch down when Stefan came in and grabbed him off of her throwing him across the room. The man quickly got up and ran from the house leaving Elena and Stefan in a state

"Call Grace." Elena rasped "She isn't safe."

Quickly Stefan grabbed Elena's phone and dialled her number telling Grace to get to Elena's house as fast as she could, then he called his brother and told him to do the same.

When Grace arrived she was already dressed for the dance which made Damon incredibly surprised to see her standing there in a red and white polka dot 50s halter neck circle dress and huge white high heeled pumps.

"It's themed." She rolled her eyes

"Oh God. I was so scared." Elena clutched Grace's hand tight

"How did he get in?" Damon asked

"It was the pizza guy." Elena looked at her twin

"That guy, with the creepy smile?" Grace questioned getting a nod from him "I remember."

"The pizza guy is a Vampire?" Damon questioned

"I'm guessing he probably killed the pizza guy." Grace shot him a look

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena replied sharply

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his older brother

Damon shook his head "no." He noticed the look Stefan was giving him "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Grace looked up fear filling her eyes

"We don't know." Damon replied trying to calm her as he sat next to her coyly taking her other hand

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stated

"Then we go and get him tonight." Damon replied looking at the twins "You both up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Grace asked

"Elena, let Stefan take you to the dance." Damon informed her "And I will take you." he looked at the telepath

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stefan told his older brother

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone who's in it, it's worth a shot." Damon shrugged

"I'll do it." Elena nodded

"Me too." Grace took a deep breath

At the school dance Jenna wandered over to Alaric who was standing there watching over the dance, he was chaperoning, just like Jenna.

"Alaric." She greeted him

"Hey, look at you." He complimented her fancy dress

"I figure I'd stand out less if I dressed up." She lied with a grin

"Liar." He laughed

"Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance." She admitted "I went to school here, you know. They do the 60's and 70's too, fyi."

"Can't wait." Alaric announced as he saw the blue eyed monster enter the room with one of his History students on his arm "Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss."

"I'm going to say 'hi' to Caroline and Bonnie, you coming?" Elena looked at her twin

"Sure." The brunette unlinked her arm with Damon and wandered off with Elena over to their friends

"Having fun?" Grace asked

"No, but this took about two hours." She pointed to her dress and make up "So I'm at least staying half of that."

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie questioned glaring at the older Vampire

"He wanted to come." Grace shrugged "Plus he's... my date. I promise he'll behave." She held one hand up

"So what's is this? You're like dating Damon Salvatore now?" Caroline asked her eyes narrowing

"No, but he's an ok guy-" she caught the looks the two girls were giving her "What? He is. Anyway, he can be a little... you know, but it's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie mused

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline nodded

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna announced

"Losing someone you love so suddenly, the... the trauma and the grief they're some of the tougher things you'll face in life." Alaric announced from experience

"From someone who knows." Jenna nodded "You have no idea what happened?"

"That's the hard part, no knowing." Alaric nodded

"Is it ok to talk about you wife?" Jenna asked

"There's not much to talk about." Alaric almost shrugged

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna tried

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night... Wondering why, by who." Alaric shivered thinking of his dead wife

"Maybe one day." Jenna patted his arm sympathetically

"Hope so." Alaric sighed

Damon saw Bonnie and Caroline standing over by the punch bowl, now was his chance to get Bonnie alone and talk about the Emily's grimoire

"Hi, Bonnie." He purred "Wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here." Bonnie growled putting her drink down turning to walk away

"Please give me another chance." He asked before looking at Caroline

"Back off, Damon." She hissed walking away with her olive toned friend

He heard a snigger coming from behind him and he turned to see a little brunette telepath standing there, her eyes were wide with amusement and there was an unforgettable smirk plastering her mouth

"You think that's funny?" Damon asked her with a cocked eye brow

"Yeah, I do." Grace nodded slipping past him to get a drink "Shot down by both."

"Mmm, it's so very funny." Damon stood behind her pinning her against the table

"Where did they go?" Elena walked over Stefan by her side

"I don't know." Grace whispered flustered by Damon's closeness

"What did you say to them?" Stefan looked at his older brother

"I was perfectly polite." Damon shrugged "Elena, would you like to dance?" He asked

"I would love to." She grinned before looking up at her man "May I have this dance?" She asked and he accepted walking onto the dance floor

"Well that just leaves you then, Ms. Telepath." Damon purred in her ear

"Oh, I can't dance." Grace waved him off "So, no thank you."

"Hmm, I'm not going to take no for an answer." He took her hand pulling her onto the dance floor

"Damon." She complained blushing heavily "I really can't dance, don't make me do this."

"You maybe not be able to dance." He leaned really close to her face "But I can."

After a while of dancing Grace and Damon were just getting closer and closer, she was standing on his feet, hands pressed onto his chest and his iron grip was planted firmly on his hips.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Grace asked as she just about managed to lean chin on his shoulder due to the height difference so that she could look over and try to spot the Vampire trying to kill her and Elena.

"No. It doesn't work like that, we've had this conversation, in the car when you asked if I knew who he was... remember?"

"Sorry." She murmured

"Don't be." He sighed breathing in her perfume "Do you see him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." She joked

"Hmm. Wow. Was not one of the better fashion trends." Damon agreed

"Oh, c'mon. I bet you looked great back then..." She pulled back to look into his amazing icy blue orbs "Are there pictures?"

"No. Stefan burned them all. Which is only one of things I am grateful to him for." Damon's eyes flashed his humour

"What was it like in the 50s?" Grace questioned "In my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between 'American Bandstand' 'Grease' and it's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." She grinned

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." He nodded like it was nothing

"Ok..." She paused "But there were poodle skirts."

"There were poodle skirts." Damon smirked agreeing with the girl

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive, you got me dancing." She argued "I want real dance."

"No. That's not going to happen." Damon smirked

"Oh." Grace complained resting her head on his chest

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party." Anna announced as she walked up to Jeremy at the drinks table

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Well, seeing as you neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands." Anna grinned

"You're doing that think again." Jeremy informed her casually

"What thing would that be?" She questioned

"That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not..." Jeremy made it brutally obvious to the girl

"Oh, you mean stalking." Anna nodded "Get over yourself. C'mon. I've never been to a school dance before. Humour me." she grinned

Bonnie and Caroline walked into Mystic Grill and were looking around for a place to sit, Bonnie saw the perfect place just opposite her crush Ben McKittrick.

"Let's sit up there." Bonnie pointed

"Be a little more obvious, Bonnie." Caroline rolled her eyes reading her friend like a book

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade." The witch scolded

"What? It's just a drizzle." The blonde shrugged in response "Ben McKittrick? Really?" She asked in disbelief

"He's hot." The olive toned girl announced

"He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living." Caroline stated not noticing that Matt was standing behind her "You could do way better." She added before seeing Matt walk past her "Hi." she smiled at him

"What's up." He blew her off before walking away

"Want a drink?" Damon asked the 5'2" brunette

"Erm... Sure." She nodded

"Don't go getting killed whilst I'm gone." Damon removed her from standing on his feet "Ah, I think you broke my toes." He teased

"Shut up." She giggled pushing him

Damon grinned before walking over to the punch bowl beginning to pour two glasses, suddenly someone walked over to him

"I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Alaric asked "Alaric Saltzman.: He held out his hand for Damon to shake and he did "I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the cursed faculty position." Damon nodded

"So I've been told." Alaric chuckled

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon held his hand out

"Salvatore, as in, Stefan?" Alaric questioned

"He's my little brother, I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon nodded

"I hear he's very bright... Not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric shrugged

"Well, his attendance records a little spotty... Family drama." Damon replied

"Parents?" Alaric questioned

"Mm, it's just the two of us now." Damon answered

"You, uh – you lived here your whole life?" Alaric asked the Vampire

"On and off." Damon shrugged, he eyed Alaric suspiciously "Travelled a bit." He added

"Really? Where?" Alaric asked again "Around the states?" He saw the look Damon was giving him and deiced to back off "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy, I don't mean to pry... Look, it was nice meeting you." He smiled kindly at him

"You, too." Damon replied politely

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric grinned before walking away

"Getting cosy with Mr. Saltzman." Grace noted as he walked back over to her

"There's something off with him, don't you think?" The blue eyed monster asked

Grace shrugged taking her drink "I didn't notice."

"Tonight was so much better on paper." Caroline moped as she pinned over Matt

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Bonnie replied bluntly "Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless."

"Yeah, all this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender..." Caroline retorted

"You're right." Bonnie nodded before getting up and walking over to the bar "Hi." She smiled

"Twice in one day. Lucky me." Ben flirted

"I'm proving something to a friend." Bonnie replied

"Oh, yeah?" Ben looked at her "What's that?"

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you." Bonnie replied with a knowing smile

"Does that mean you're asking me out on a date?" Ben questioned

"Does that mean you want me to?" Bonnie countered

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ben was intrigued

"Do you like karaoke?" Bonnie quizzed

"No." Ben admitted "But I would really like to go on a date with you."

Caroline watched from where she was sitting at the original table, she saw Matt walk past her again, this time he didn't acknowledge her at all

"Seriously?" She asked

"Is that for me?" Matt asked turing to look at the blonde

"Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?" Caroline cocked an eye brow

"Do you need something?" Matt questioned fed up

"Are you mad at me or something?" Caroline looked at the blond boy

"No, Care. I'm not mad..." Matt shook his head frustrated

"Well, then why are you being so weird?" Caroline asked now getting frustrated too

"I'm not. I'm working." Matt retorted

"You're avoiding." She replied quickly

"No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living." Matt told her, Caroline knew now what she had done wrong

"You don't go to school here, you know." Jeremy announced to Anna as she handed him some cups that she had just gone to get "You don't have to help."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun." She smiled at him "Oh, before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?" She questioned coyly

"Why?" Jeremy asked

"You said I could read it..." Anna replied

"I don't have it." Jeremy replied passing a student a drink

"Oh, well, obviously you didn't bring it here, but I can walk you home-" She started but he stopped her

"No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher." Jeremy shrugged

"Wait. Why did you give it to him?" Anna's eyes went wide

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy replied carelessly

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna told him

"But I should give it to you?" Jeremy smirked

"Loan." She announced "Loan it to me."

"What's the big deal with the stupid journal?" Jeremy asked as he saw Anna's eyes begin to change colour, she quickly turned away from the boy "You eyes." he announced

"Yeah, I think there's something in them." She lied "Forget it. I got to go." She announced before leaving as quick as she could, stalking through the crowd

"Maybe's he's not going to show." Grace looked around as her and Damon were sitting down at a table

"You mean we've done all this talking and dancing for nothing." Damon complained jokingly

"The horror." She joked grinning at him

The blue eyed Vampire paused for a second "You know I meant what I said earlier, right?" Damon looked at her, their eyes locking

"About what?" She acted coy as she spun the straw in her drink now avoiding eye contact with him

"About protecting you." Damon looked at her "You may be a telepath and can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you don't need protection... From a incredibly handsome Vampire elder like me." He winked

"Just ruined it." She laughed before looking up and locking eyes with him again "But I do appreciate it, Damon. Thank you."

"What else would I be good for?" He smirked leaning close to her

"Should we be doing this?" Grace whispered as he got closer

"Not like we haven't kissed before, Grace." He replied with a smirk, he cool minty breath brushing over her face "What have you got to worry about now?"

"Nothing." She whispered "I mean, you're meant to be _chaperoning_ this dance, not making out with the students."

"Fine." He pulled back sitting across from her "I guess I'll have to wait."

"I guess you will." She replied flustered

Anna was walking down one of the school halls when she saw a person standing at the end of the corridor, her eyes darkened as she suddenly appeared in front of him

"What are you doing here?" The man smirked at the Vampire

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing, Noah." She growled "Leave the girls alone."

"I like her." Noah smiled menacingly "They look like Katherine and Fayth."

"They're not." Anna replied bluntly "Katherine and Fayth are in the tomb." she reminded him

"I know." Noah rolled his eyes "But until we open the tomb, I got to play with them."

"Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers." Anna told him, trying to warn him away

"They don't scare me." Noah scoffed "They never have."

"Please, no. Don't do this. You're going to ruin everything." Anna complained

"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Noah stroked her cheek "You will get what you came for. Just like me have my fun. They look like Fayth and Katherine." He repeated before walking down the hall away from the older Vampire

Elena and Stefan had been dancing the whole night long, he had been showing her moves from the 50s, but suddenly someone caught her attention, a hooded figure at the back of the room she froze and Stefan looked down at the petrified girl

"Stefan, back corner." She whispered trying to remain normal

Stefan looked at where Elena was looking as she the hooded figure attempting to leave the room, he followed him telling Elena to find Damon and Grace. As he continued to follow him he was leaving the auditorium and walking down a crowded corridor, Stefan finally caught up with him and grabbed him slamming the man against the locker

"What did I go?" A young boy asked scared

"Where is he?" Stefan demanded

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The boy replied

Elena was trying to push threw the crowd of students as she searched for Grace and Damon, she looked all around but they were no where to be seen, suddenly her phone started ringing in her pocket she prayed for it to be her twin.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello, Elena." A deep voice replied "Here's what you're gonna go. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds." He ordered

"No." Elena refused

"Or your brother dies." Noah told her "And then I'll go find your little friend and make sure she dies too." she could hear the excitement in his voice "I could snap that little girls neck so fast her boyfriend wouldn't even be able to stop me... and your brother..." She looked around and saw a man talking on the phone behind Jeremy "So fast there would be no witnesses."

Elena quickly ran threw the door that was place behind her, she kept running until she hit a pair of double doors, the school had locked off that area and she wasn't able to get threw. As she turned around she saw the man wandering slowly towards her.

She quickly managed to run into the cafeteria where they were keeping extra tables, and other items, she saw another pair of double doors and ran over trying to open them, but it was useless, they were locked too.

A scream erupted from her lips when she went to run again and her hair was caught in a clenched fist pulling her towards the Vampire.

Noah grabbed hold of Elena and launched her over a table making in collapsing on impact, she groaned and rolled over onto her side picking up some wooden pencils that had been placed on the table too.

As he picked her up again slamming her forcefully against the wall she quickly stabbed him in the abdomen with one of the pencils, he grunted and pulled back pulling the wooden object from him growling at the girl. She quickly stabbed against into his palm and punched him with all her strength, he slid to the floor and she looked for another object.

Looking around her she saw a mop, grabbing it quickly he broke it in half to make it more stake like, as Noah stood back up he eyed her as he pulled the pencil from his palm.

When Noah got close enough Elena was about to shove the stake like mop end into his chest, but he stopped her pulling the weapon from her hand and throwing it across the room. She watched in horror as she was pulled towards him and was about to be bitten.

She was surprised when Noah was pulled from her body and thrown across the room, she opened her eyes to see her knight in shinning armour standing there with a protective look on his face

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called from where he was holding the mop weapon that Elena was going to use, Grace was standing behind him, his hand on her waist protectively stopping her from moving around him "Nobody wants to kill you. Just want to talk." He explained

Suddenly Noah growled and went for Grace this time, Damon through the stake object to his brother and Stefan zipped over forcing it into his back, making sure not to kill him. Not yet.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked

"Screw you." Noah growled

"Wrong answer." Stefan twisted the stake causing pain "Why are you doing this?"

Elena grabbed Grace's hand yanking her over into her arms, they were both so scared as they watched the brother torture their tormentor.

"Cause it's fun." Noah smirked

"What do you want with them?" Stefan demanded twisting the stake more

"They look like Fayth and Katherine." Noah rasped out

"You knew Fayth?" Damon asked surprised

"You thought you were the only ones..." Noah smirked "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon looked at the Vampire for an answer

"No." Noah shook his head and Stefan forced the stake further into him making him call out in pain

Grace had leant from the last time to keep out of the persons head, but was so hard to stay away from the emotions and feelings pouring from his body, she pushed her thoughts into Elena's head trying to pull herself away from the death of the man

"The grimoire." Noah told him

"Where is it?" Damon demanded

"Check the journal." Noah told him quickly "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." This made Elena and Grace look at each other

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked and the man shook his head

"Who else is there?" Damon growled

"No. You're going to have to kill me." This Vampire may had been pure evil, but he was loyal

Damon turned to Grace clasping his hands on her shoulders moving her back against the close wall behind them making her look into his eyes, he quickly pushed thoughts into her head.

Elena flinched away as Stefan pulled the stake from the Vampires back and then forced into roughly into his chest making sure to kill him. It was the only way.

As Damon pulled away from the Telepath she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he smiled gently and turned back to Stefan and Elena

"What do we – how are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked flustered

"He had to die." Damon told her

"But..." She looked at her man

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan reminded her

They were standing there for a second when they saw a black figure walk past the door, Damon and Stefan exchanged a look

"Go." Stefan told Damon "Take Grace with you, get her home. I got this."

Damon took Grace's hand and led her from the room, they turned a corner and saw Alaric standing there watching them both suspiciously

"Hey." Alaric smiled

"What were you doing?" Damon demanded beginning to compel him

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric whispered lying

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked again

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric replied looking deep into Damon's hypnotizing eyes

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked

"You're my student's brother." Alaric whispered

"Is everything you're telling me the truth." Damon quizzed

"Yes." Alaric nodded

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon grinned walking with Grace around him

As the two walked away Alaric let out a small sigh and opened his hand to reveal the Vervain he had been holding

Damon pulled up outside of Grace's house and smiled at her she took his hand and squeezed it gently, not that he'd feel it even if she did squeeze her hardest

"Thank you." She whispered

"For what?" Damon asked with a smirk

"You saved my twin, me." She paused "And for blocking out what Stefan did to that Vampire..."

"It's not something you should have to feel." Damon told her "Not after Vicki... It changes a person. You should never have to change."

"Still..." She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek, she lingered there for a few seconds "Thank you."

Damon turned carefully and his lips brushed against hers lightly "You promised..." He reminded her of what she said whilst at the dance

"I always keep my promises." She pressed her lips against his

Damon held her smooth face in his hands as he pulled back and went back in for another kiss, she scrapped her hands through his long raven black hair before pulling back

"See you soon, Gilbert." He used her real last name

"See you soon, Salvatore." She breathed before stepping out of the car into her house

As Damon drove back to school he had a perminant smirk on his lips as he walked over to Stefan who was standing on his own in the hall

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon stated quickly

"You are." The younger Vampire countered "So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you." Damon cooed "I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands." The hazel eyed boy told him

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." The blue eyed Vampire saw right through his younger brother

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Fayth go, And the other 27 vampires die." Stefan hissed talking about the Vampire he once 'loved'

"If I agree?" Damon eyed him

"I'll help you." Stefan shrugged as if it was simple

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked suspiciously

"Because I'm your brother." The younger Vampire reminded him

"No, that's not gonna cut it." The older Salvatore brother replied

"Because I want you gone." Stefan admitted

"Ok." Damon nodded accepting the truth finally

Caroline was still at the Grill trying to wait for Matt and get a chance to apologise to him, she saw him and quickly walked over

"Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you." Caroline informed him

"Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike." Matt told her

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head "Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it." She told him

"Look, can we just not do this right now?" He look around at all the tables

"Ok. When do you get off?" Caroline asked

"Look, this thing we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want take the next step." He started but was cut off

"How do you know that? Have you even asked me?" She looked at him

"I'm – I'm not over Elena" He admitted quickly "I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good this I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that." He whispered

"Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone." She growled at him before walking away

Jenna and Alaric walked up to the porch of Jenna's house they both stood there for a second before Jenna finally spoke

"Thank you. I needed that." She smiled gratefully

"Well, thank you for-for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period.

JENNA: I'm glad I could help.

"And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I – I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating." He smirked

"Is that what this was, a date?" Jenna asked hopeful

"No, definitely not a date." Alaric shook his head

"Oh." Jenna frowned

"But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?" Alaric asked this time he was hopeful

"Works for me. Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves." Jenna told him kindly

"Still, I think I'll keep the Isabelle talk to a minimum." He joked

"Isabelle?" Jenna questioned surprised

"Yeah. That was her name." Alaric shrugged

"Where was Isabelle from?" Jenna asked

"From Virginia. I mean, not too – not too far from here, actually." Alaric looked at her suspiciously

Grace walked to her fake grans room and knocked the door, there was no response, where would she be? It was midnight.

Prying the door open she saw that nearly everything was gone... All the clothes were gone, pictures, perfume, make-up. Quickly Grace ran over to the dresser and saw a note attached to the mirror and ripped it off and read it

_Grace Gilbert,_

_I am very sorry I never told you about your true family, know that I thought it was best for you to never know. I hope one day that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I know that you are going to be a absolutely fantastic telepath and I wish you all the best, but I can not stay with you, not now that you know. Everything changes. People change. You will change and it will be for the best. I promise you this, Grace Gilbert. I see great things for you._

_Please know that every time you called me Gran or Nan, it made me feel so incredibly special and loved, but it's time for you to stand on your own two feet, you don't need an old hag getting in your way._

_I have left you all the money that your 'parents' put away for savings, I'm not sure how far it will get you, but if you spend it wisely it should last while, this is where you grow up, Grace. Time to get a job and keep a roof over your head._

_I want you to know that never for a second did I ever think 'this isn't my granddaughter' because in my eyes you always were. I loved you like you were my own family, and I was so please and happy to find out you were a telepath._

_If I ever need to get hold of you, I have your number, but that will not be for a while. I'm sorry I had to leave like this, but I do. It's better this way, you might not be able to see it now, but it is for the best._

_Heidi Johnson._

Grace let out a breath as she slid down the wall holding the paper to her chest, a small whimper fell from her lips as she began to cry. She'd driven this woman away.

Caroline was walking in a strop down the road when she suddenly felt a pair of head lights on her back

"Care, get in the truck." Matt told her from where he was place in the drivers seat of his truck, she shook her head

Matt pulled to a stop as he got out, she went to walk past him demanding what he wanted when he suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss in the middle of the road

As Matt pulled back he stated "This'll never work." before they started to kiss again

"Doing ok?" Stefan asked his girl as she sat on her bed

"Is it weird if I say yes?" She questioned "I know what Grace was like after she saw Vicki die, but I feel... ok."

"Is it true?" Stefan asked

|I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... Feel kind of exhilarated." She admitted

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." He replied

" Yeah, I guess. I fought back tonight. It felt good." She told him

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." Stefan sighed

"Still..." She almost grinned

"I need to tell you something, And I don't know how you're gonna feel about it. And I don't know if you're going to want to tell Grace... but you can if you want." He told her truthfully

"What?" Elena creased her eye brows

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Fayth back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." Stefan told Elena the truth

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me? Why would I want to tell Grace?" Elena questioned

"Because he can be very persuasive, and the two of them have bonded lately." The hazel eyed boy informed her

"That doesn't mean she trusts him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for her to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." Elena stuck up for her twin

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it." Stefan told her

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?" Elena whispered taking his hands

"Ok. Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug

Ben was walking out of the Grill after every had gone home, he was just locking up for the night, as he started to walk down the road he wasn't surprised when someone came up behind him trying to scare him.

"Don't sneak up on me." Ben grinned his Vampire eyes beginning to return the their normal human colour

"You love it." Anna grinned

"Where's Noah?" Ben asked curiously

"His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers." Anna replied bluntly

"They killed him?" Ben was surprised

"Tortured and staked." Anna shrugged

"You're not very upset." Ben looked at her suspiciously

"I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything anyway. Let's be honest. He wasn't exactly our best asset. How did you do?" Anna questioned

"Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me." He smirked "Did you get the journal?" Ben asked the girl

"No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it." She grinned

They both shared a passionate kiss revealing that they were a couple, lovers as they continued to walk to where they were staying whilst they were in Mystic Falls...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Heyy, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry! I hope you all liked it and I will trying and get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**

**By the way! How are you liking the new episodes of season 3! Tell me what you're thinking of Delena and how Stefan is acting!  
><strong>

**Please review, fav and alert, thank you!**

**Graciiee xx**


	13. Children of the Damned

Twisted Love

Season One

Children of the Damned

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls in 1864 a cart and horse is carrying two men down a dark dirt road running threw the forest. Suddenly the horse pulls to a stop when they see a beautiful woman kneeling over a man in the middle of the road.<p>

"Please! Please, help us!" Fayth begged as she ran over to the cart

The man that was controlling the horse climbs down from where he was sitting at the front of the cart to tend to the injured man. The more powerful man that had been riding inside the cart climbed out too, this time to see Fayth

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" The man asked in disbelief "it's not safe."

"No." Fayth shook her head, her long locks of curly dark brown hair falling over her shoulder as her eyes became deathly and dark and her fangs produced through her pout cherry red lips "It's not safe." she agreed as she bit down into his neck draining him completely of blood and hiding before the other man could turn around.

She killed the other man too, he fell to the floor beside Damon as he rose to see his Vampire goddess with blood covering her chin.

"And that's how it's done." She purred

"What happens to the bodies?" Damon questioned curiously

"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off." The brunette grinned "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She quizzed the human

"I'm ready." He confirmed "I want you to turn me."

"When it's time." She replied calmly "Kiss me." She whispered taking a step towards him, he quickly produced a hanky to wipe the crimson substance from her chin "You should get a taste." she purred with a grin

"Sorry." Damon apologised

"Don't be." She replied closing the small gap between them "Soon you won't be able to get enough." She smirked before kissing him passionately

He could taste the metallic liquid run across his tongue, as a human it felt so wrong to be able to taste another persons blood, but soon he was sure he wouldn't be thinking like that.

Returning to the present day Grace wake up in her bed. Heidi's letter was still clenched into her hand as she turned over she was a icy blue pair of eyes watching her

"Morning, sleepy head." He grinned

"Damon." She whispered her voice thick with sleep "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep in her room, I figured I better move you..." He shrugged

"So why are you still here?" Grace asked again

"You looked cute sleeping." Damon smiled "Get ready we're going to my place."

"Why?" Grace pulled the duvet over her head trying to block him out, it was too early for Damon's games

"Because I need to speak to Stefan, and it doesn't feel right leaving you alone just after Heidi has left you to fend for yourself." Damon told her watching her squirm under the covers

"I'll be fine." She grumbled "I just need sleep."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He pulled the duvet off her "I'll give you 15 minutes."

Grace groaned "Damon, I really don't want to-"

"I'm counting down, Grace." Damon told her looking at the watch that lay on his wrist "Better hurry..."

With a huff she was just and getting changed, mumbling under her breath, ranting about Damon, he smirked at her words.

As they pulled up to the Salvatore house he opened the car door for her, she climbed out rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Rise and shine." Damon announced as he jumped on Stefan's bed

"Damon! Please!" Elena complained covering herself from him

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him." Grace announced with a yawn as she leant against the door frame

"What are you doing?" Stefan held the sheet in front of Elena protectively

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon smirked

"Seriously, get out of here." Stefan demanded

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." He joked making Elena, Stefan and Grace frown "Now listen. We all have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends." he grinned back at Grace who rolled her chocolate brown orbs in response "And working towards a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the spell. First things first, since you're Grace and Elena _Gilbert_, you're on journal duty." Damon told them

"Since when am I helping?" Grace complained standing at the door

"Well, Elena and Stefan are helping... so I just thought." Damon shrugged "You don't want to be left out do you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want, Grace." Elena told her

"I'll help you look for it tonight." Grace crossed her arms over her chest

"Good." Damon smiled

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" Stefan questioned "We're really going to take the work of this Vampire who seemed like a bit of a dimwit?" He referred to Noah

"In lieu of any other options." Damon shrugged

"Ok, what exactly is a grimoire?" Elena questioned

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Grace stepped forward

"It's a witch cookbook." Damon explained turning to the telepath

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so ever witch would document their work-" Stefan began to explain but was cut off

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon shrugged

"What about our mystery Vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan stated

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so... chop, chop. You know, I really like whole sexy team thing we got going on." He captured Grace's waist as he lead her towards the door "It's got a bit of a kink to it..." He chuckled "Don't screw it up." He sang leading Grace down the stairs

"He does have–" Elena was cut off by Stefan indicating that Damon would easily eavesdrop on their conversation "Oh, right, yeah." She whispered

Stefan placed a small kiss on her hand "Ok." He was about to get out when she pulled him back down into a passionate kiss "We shouldn't –." He started but she mimicked his movement of Damon and hearing

"Shh." She laughed pulling the thin duvet over them as they continued to kiss

Back in Mystic Falls in 1864, this time in Damon's bedroom as the Salvatore Boarding house, Fayth emerged from the covers giggling as Damon followed pressing kisses against her neck

"Stop." She giggled childishly

"Make me." Damon teased

She proceeded to flip them straddling his body making her eyes darken and her fangs emerge through her plump, swollen lips. Damon starred up at the Vampire in amazement until they heard a knock on the door. She quickly righted herself before allowing the person to enter the room

"Yes?" Fayth asked Emily

"Excuse me, Ms. Fayth. Ms. Pearl is here to see you and Ms. Katherine." Emily announced respectfully

"I'll be down soon." Fayth dragged her nails over Damon's firm pecks "Please ask them to wait." She grinned waiting for Emily to leave "Thank you, Emily." She replied as Emily left the room shutting the door behind her "Fun's over." She pouted

"Hmm, oh no." Damon pouted playfully as they kissed passionately

It didn't take long for Fayth to walk down the stairs of the Boarding house in her deep purple corset dress to see Katherine and Pearl waiting for her. Her twin had a knowing smirk on her lips which was quickly dismissed when the dominant twin shot her a look

"Now, now." Pearl started "Play nicely girls."

"It is good to see you Pearl." Fayth announced

"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl suggested

"Emily, will you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?" Fayth told her maid

"Mine, too." Katherine nodded once

Fayth, Katherine and Pearl all stepped outside walking across the grounds that lay just outside of the Salvatore house

"How long do you plan of staying with the Salvatore's?" Pearl questioned the twins "People talk, girls." She warned them

"They Salvatore's have been kind to take us in. As far as everyone else knows, we're poor orphan girls from Atlanta; lost their family in the fires." Fayth placed her hand on her head before her and Katherine laugh together

"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl spat with humour before catching a glimpse of a girl behind Katherine and Fayth as they came to a stop "Honey, please be careful!" She told the girl "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate." Pearl passed Katherine a small vial of a clear liquid

"I don't follow." Katherine admitted "Is it rare?"

"Try it." Pearl smiled at the girls

Fayth took it from her sisters hands and brought it to her nose, it stung her nostrils, but not enough to make flinch away, she quickly poured it onto her wrist as he began to burn through her skin with a sickening sizzling noise, Katherine gasped as her sister grimaced

"What the hell!" Fayth looked at the older woman

"Vervain." Pearl stated

"Why is there Ver... They know." Katherine looked towards her twin

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it..." Pearl informed her

"The townspeople ingesting Vervain, that's inconvenient." Fayth growled

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl told the Vampire twins

"No." Katherine shook her head and Fayth nodded agreeing with her sister "We like it here. We're not interested in leaving just yet."

"Can we go, mama?" The girl ran over to the three revealing herself to be Anna "Is something wrong?" She asked nervously, the three women shook their heads

Back to the present day Anna was making a phone call to Jeremy in the motel room her and Ben were staying in, she had picked up on new technology easily, especially considering she had Ben McKittrick helping her out.

"Hey, it's me again. Anna. Soccer chick and foosball. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever." She told Jeremy's voicemail before seeing Ben walk in the room with just a towel on

"Who are you calling?" Ben questioned

"Jeremy Gilbert." Anna replied casually

"You're not, like, into him, are you?" Ben asked insecurely

"I need him for something... Get over it." Anna rolled her eyes

"Oh!" Ben called out when he went to pull the curtains back and the sun burned his finger tips "Damn it!"

"Dude, you got to stop doing that." Anna shook her head hopelessly

"I know. I just – I keep forgetting." He sat on the bed next to her

"You're new. You'll get it." She smiled assuringly

"You found the Gilbert journal?" Ben questioned picking up an old book

"Does that look like the Gilbert journal?" Anna asked

"Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?" Ben asked

"I don't know, I figured maybe, just may, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met." She told him as she grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge handing it to him

"You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid." He stated annoyed

"Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch." Anna told him "She can sense if you're weak."

"When can we go hunting again? This tastes old... I want fresh blood." He told her as he look at the blood of cold blood

"When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want." She promised "For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal from Jeremy's teacher."

"Why did you choose me?" Ben asked

"I need someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill." She shrugged

"There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?" Ben asked again almost afraid of the answer

"You were sad, Ben." She announced as if she knew every thought that was going through his head "You locked purpose. You needed me."

Elena and Stefan were all sitting in Elena's kitchen looking for the Gilbert journal. The telepath hadn't had the courage to say that Heidi had left yet so she was staying out of their way and Elena was none the wiser.

"Do you really think he believes us?" Elena asked Stefan

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe." Stefan informed the girls "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"You know... I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love." Elena announced from where she was sitting "It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan argued "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." He explained to the girl

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Fayth back?" Elena questioned

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die..." Stefan explained as he saw Elena looking at an old picture "That's Jonathan Gilbert." He informed her

"What's this?" Elena asked as she opened a box

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy walked in the room to see them all looking through the box

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena told him

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy questioned

"Yeah, who do you know about it?" Elena asked

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy explained making Elena and Stefan look at each other worried

"So where is it now?" Elena asked

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy informed them

Alaric was sitting at his desk in the school reading through Jonathan Gilbert's journal, he was talking about the pocket watch, or compass as it later became

_I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass._

Back in the year 1864 in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood, Thomas Johnson and Jonathon Gilbert all stood talking about Jonathan's new invention of capturing Vampires.

"We're supposed to believe _that_ can track one of them?" Giuseppe asked skeptically

"What is it, magic?" Barnett asked

"It's science." Jonathan replied hastily

"I'll believe it when I see it." Barnett replied

"I've been thinking about this church idea... I believe it could work." Giuseppe informed them all as the door opened behind them

"Excuse me, Father." Stefan apologised for interrupting his father's meeting "I didn't know you had guests." He admitted

"We'll be done in a few minutes, son." Giuseppe informed the younger brother

"I'll come back." Stefan told him "Forgive me, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood." He nodded respectfully before leaving shutting the door

"Have you told him?" Thomas questioned

"Not yet." Giuseppe informed him

"Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get." Jonathan complained

"I'll tell them." The Salvatore father told them confidently "You can count on both my boys." he stated proudly

Back to the present day, Alaric was in the teachers lounge making copies of the journal, after they'd finished printing placing them carefully in his locker and returning to his room placing the journal on the table, it was after school hours and barely no one was there.

He sensed a disturbance when he felt as if a shadow walked past the door, he got up and walked from the room to see nobody out there

"Hello?" He called "Someone there?" There was no response, but a rush of air blew past him

He went as quickly as he could to his locker again pulling out a black bag, he grabbed a long gun like object as placed a stake into it before going back to his class room, peaking around the corner he turned and fired to see that his student Stefan Salvatore caught the stake firmly in his hand

He attempted to reload and turn to sprint from the room, but Stefan was already there with a menacing look on his face

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan told him before throwing him forcefully across the room "Have a seat." Stefan told him holding Alaric's weapon in his hand along with two stakes Alaric sat down at one of the desks "What is this compressed air?" Stefan questioned and the teacher nodded "Did you make it yourself?" Another nod "Who are you?" There was no answer for a long time "I'm not going to hurt you... unless you try that again. Now... who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric gulped

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Stefan quizzed

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I – made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric admitted

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan rolled his eyes

"My wide was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric replied with a gulp

"Where's your wife?" Stefan questioned

"Dead. A Vampire killed her." Alaric shook his head

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan cut to the chase

"What do you want with it?" Alaric hissed

"Where is it?" Stefan demanded

"It's on my desk." Alaric replied

"No, it's not." Stefan already knew the answer

Alaric looked over to see that it wasn't there "It _was_ on my desk."

Anna sat back in her motel room with Ben whilst she sifted through the journal reading through the old man's journal

"Anything?" Ben asked

"Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal..." Anna rolled her eyes as she turned yet another page

"I thought this Gilbert was the brains..." Ben asked confused

"Don't you have a date?" Anna asked annoyed with his presence

"Yep." He nodded "Wish me luck."

_I saw her again today – The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl._

Back in 1864 Fayth, Katherine and Pearl stood in Pearl's apothecary talking about them still being in town

"Have you thought anymore of what I said?" Pearl questioned

"We'll leave soon, Pearl." Fayth told her "I promise. Katherine and I need to take care of a few things first."

"You're going to turn them both, aren't you." Fayth and Katherine nodded in sync at the beautiful woman "Girls, please. Be careful."

"We'll be safe, I promise." Fayth giggled

"Mr. Gilbert is coming. Quick, your cheeks." Katherine pinched her cheeks "Perfectly rosie." she grinned

"Ms. Pearl. May I have a moment?" Jonathan questioned motioning to outside

"Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky." Pearl told him with a soft smile as they left the building

"Your mother has an admirer." Fayth smirked at Anna

Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan walked the grounds around their house as he explained to them what was happening with the town, as if they didn't already know.

"As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe stated

"Of course they can." Stefan nodded "Is there any doubt?"

"I'm not sure your brother Damon understand the importance of duty." Giuseppe shot the older brother a look

"Damon left the confederacy on principal. It was his choice and should be respected." Stefan stuck up for his older brother

"You'll forgive me is I have trouble respecting a deserter." Giuseppe stopped and faced his first son

"Well, I never asked for your respect." Damon spat

"Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment." Giuseppe hissed, pain flashed in Damon's eyes

"You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan questioned

"There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers." Giuseppe stated

"Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan played dumb

"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe informed them

"You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word." Damon growled

"Vampires." Giuseppe replied"They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." He stated proudly

Back to the present day Damon was cooking for the Gilbert's and Jenna was perched up onto the counter with wine in hand listening to his stories

"My father never approved on anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" Damon asked as he continued to cut the tomatoes

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna rolled her eyes finishing her glass of wine

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon questioned coyly

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Matches to his own drum. He a Fell, they're all snooty." She stated as Damon served Jenna more wine

Damon and Jenna heard the front door open and he smirked as he knew who it was straight away, Jenna looked behind her

"Hello, Grace." Damon greeted her before she'd even entered the room

"Hey. What's going on." Jenna smiled at the small girl "We're cooking dinner."

"Have you seen Elena and Stefan?" Damon questioned

"I've been busy all day with personal problem." Grace replied with a sharp edge to her voice, she had been removing the rest of Heidi's stuff, Elena and Stefan told Grace that they could handle finding the journal "Elena told me that he'll be along soon, and I thinks she is upstairs." Grace replied grabbing a glass filling it with water

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan questioned

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Alaric asked

"You met Damon?" Stefan was surprised

"Who do you think killed me wife." Alaric grumbled

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked

"I witnessed it." Alaric relied bluntly

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan admitted

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric told him truthfully

"I thought you just said that Damon..." Stefan trailed off

"Yeah. I saw him Draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...Disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric shook his head mournfully

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan told him in a warning tone

"I can take care of myself." Alaric told the Vampire confidently

"No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me." Stefan looked at him

Damon and Grace were preparing the table, she walked past him with plates in her hand, but he went out of his way to bump into her which made her smirk

"Whoa... Hmm." He grinned walking past her to the stove

"Don't do that." She shook her head

"Do what?" Damon asked playing dumb

"You know what. That move was deliberate." She accused as she laid the plates on the table

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon rolled his eyes with a chuckle "Speaking of Stefan." He grinned changing the subject "Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He told her "Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Grace asked as she laid out the cutlery

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked the telepath

"Yes, I mean, it seems like you can trust him, doesn't it?" Grace questioned, she too was none the wiser

Damon quickly appeared behind her, she turned and he trapped her against the table, she looked up into his bright sky blue eyes "Can I trust him?" He looked deep into her chocolate brown orbs searching for an answer "You're a telepath, you know what's going on in his mind."

"I'm wearing Vervain, Damon." She reminded him "and it doesn't work like that... They have to be really thinking about it and I've got loads of other things on my mind, I don't have time to spy on your brothers personal thoughts."

"I'm not compelling you." He creased his black eye brows "What do you think of it all? Would you trust them?"

"Of course you can, I trust Elena with my life, and as far as I know Stefan is a good guy." Grace nodded reasoning with him

Back in 1864 Katherine, Fayth and Giuseppe were playing croquet out in the Salvatore grounds whilst Emily watched. Damon and Stefan wandered over to watch them play too

"Their good. I almost believe they genuinely likes him." Damon announced

"Perhaps they does." Stefan shrugged

"They knows father would have them both killed if he knew the truth." The older brother told him

"Not if we talk to him; explain how we feel. He could help us keep them safe." Stefan's voice was full of hope

"Have you gone mad?" Damon demanded "No, no. Father would drive the stake in them himself!"

"That's not true, we can trust him." Stefan told his brother

"No, no, not with this." Damon shook his head wildly "Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."

"I promise." Stefan nodded

Back to the present day Damon still had Grace trapped against the table he leaned down a sighed heavily onto her neck

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." He admitted to the telepath

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Grace replied feeling his breath falling on her neck

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon smirked

"Do you need to be lectured?" She countered

"I just want her back." Damon pulled back looking into the brunette's eyes "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." her voice cracked as she spoke

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon cocked an eye brow at her

Later that night Grace, Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen going threw some old boxes whilst Jeremy and Damon were sitting on the couch playing video games

"You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy shot Damon a look

"I'm a fast learner." He wiggled his eye brows "Quick reflexes." He stated before Jeremy's phone began to ring, pausing the game Jeremy clicked reject and continued play "Who are you dodging?"

"This girl. Anna. She can be... persistent." Jeremy chose his words carefully

"Is she hot?" Damon asked nonchalantly

"Yeah, yeah, bit she can we weird." Jeremy argued

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon glanced over his shoulder at a glaring telepath, he smirked and continued his game

"He's ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered to the twins

"Shh!" Grace demanded before raising her "He's an ass." this made Damon roll his eyes

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna smirked as she looked at Elena

"we thought there might be something about our birthparents." Elena replied

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna quizzed

"We will." Grace nodded "When the time is right."

The doorbell rang and Elena announced it would be Stefan, Damon paused the game throwing the controller down and walking with the girls to the door

"Well?" Damon pried

Bonnie and Ben sat in the Grill after Ben had just finished singing, he wasn't the best singer there was, but Bonnie didn't make fun

"Admit it. I can't sing." Ben looked at her

"No. you were great." She didn't want to hurt his feelings

"Come on, totally trashed a Metallica song." Ben huffed

"Well, first mistake, Metallica karaoke?" Bonnie laughed

"Well, at least I committed." He grinned

"The woman with the tattoos loved you." Bonnie's eyes flared with humour and tease

"well, next time I'm going to throw down my pearl jam." Ben grinned

"Next time?" Bonnie questioned

"Yeah. So, uh, what are you friends up to tonight?" The Vampire questioned

"They're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena and Grace are having some kind of family night..." She shrugged

"Elena Gilbert and Grace Johnson, right?" Ben questioned

"Both Gilbert's now..." Bonnie replied

"Really?" Ben looked at her

"Yeah, turns out they were twins." Bonnie laughed "I know, crazy right?"

"Totally, I remember you three were close." Ben nodded

"They're my best friends." Bonnie nodded

"Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So we just kind of drifted apart." Ben looked down sadly

"Oh. Elena, Grace and I are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way." Bonnie smiled

"That tight, huh?" Ben questioned

"They're like my sisters. I mean, I'd die for them." Bonnie told him proudly

Elena, Grace, Stefan and Damon were all talking outside of the Gilbert house on the porch about the journal whilst Jeremy and Jenna were still inside the house.

"Who took it?" Damon demanded

"I don't know." Stefan admitted

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon remembered the dance

"No, he doesn't know anything." Stefan shrugged "Somebody got to it before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon looked at him

Stefan glanced through the window at Jeremy who was still sitting their playing xbox, Damon followed his line of sight and then the girls did too

"No. Damon, leave him out of this." Grace demanded

"Why, what the big deal?" Damon smirked as he walked towards the door

"Damon." Grace called

They all walked inside, Damon perched on the arm of the couch beside Jeremy as he continued to play, Stefan, Grace and Elena watched on from the sidelines

"So... I heard you found a really cool journal. Who else did you show it to?" Damon questioned

"Huh?" Jeremy looked up

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon demanded

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy looked to Elena

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Gilbert's journal?" Elena quizzed

"Why is everybody obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy shook his head

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked again

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy shrugged

Grace heard Elena's phone right and new it would be Bonnie telling her about the date, Elena grabbed her phone and she headed upstairs

"The hot weird one?" Damon questioned

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked confused

"That what I want to find out... How do you know her?" Damon asked Jeremy

"I just know her." Jeremy shrugged "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon turned to Grace "You're coming too." pulled Grace and Jeremy from the house

"Ok, we're alone. It's just me." Elena announced to Bonnie "Give me all the deets. I'm dying."

"It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman." Bonnie sighed

"Gentleman, huh?" Elena cocked an eye brow

"I know! Boring, huh?" Bonnie laughed "I just want to grab him and lay one on him."

"Why don't you?" Elena asked

"Because I'm a chicken." Bonnie pouted

"You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, broom Hilda." Elena laughed

"Ok, I'm going to text you later with more details." Bonnie giggled

"You better." Elena said

The conversation ended and she turned to see Stefan standing there, Elena looked behind him for Damon and Grace but they were no where to be seen

"Where's Damon?" Elena questioned

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there." Stefan told his girl "He took Grace with him."

"If he gets to the journal before we do, then..." Elena's eyes were wide

"Doesn't matter." Stefan replied up a thick stack of paper

"What is that?" Elena questioned

"It's a copy of it." Stefan grinned triumphantly

"How did you get it?" Elena grinned too

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan replied

"He did?" Elena looked at him surprised

"not exactly, but I got it." He nodded

Jeremy was standing by a pool table when the Vampire girl walked around the corner and saw him standing there, she grinned happily. Grace and Damon sat up at the bar watch the two

"You just couldn't live without me, huh?" She giggled

"Well, I kind of missed my daily dose of cute stalker chick." Jeremy flirted

"Oh, Funny." She replied sarcastically

"Let's play." Jeremy offered

Damon stared on at the girl, he knew exactly who she was, and who she was related to, he remembered back in 1864 when he was in Pearl's apothecary with Fayth

"Did he try and put his hands on you again?" Fayth questioned as she stood with Damon linking her arm in his

"Doesn't he always." Pearl replied with a smirk

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert." Fayth informed Damon

"I'm beyond saving. We know that." Pearl laughed along with Fayth

"How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day." Damon reminded them his eyes wild with worry for his lover

"We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one can suspect us." Fayth reminded the human

"Not unless a human tells them." Pearl shot Damon a look

"I'd sooner die." Damon made a promise

"And soon enough, you will." Fayth purred like it was a completely normal thing to say as she pressed her lips against his lovingly

"Mrs. Fell is approaching." Anna told them

"Thank you, Annabel." Pearl placed a small kiss on her daughters forehead

"Do you know her?" Grace asked as Damon snapped out of his flashback

"Yes, and she knew Fayth." Damon stated

Elena and Stefan all sat in Elena's room working through the stack of paper that was once a journal

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena read it aloud "_The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-_'." Elena paused reading Jonathan's work and looked at Stefan "Is that your father?"

"Yes." Stefan nodded taking the page "'_it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave_." Stefan paused remembering a conversation him and his Father had a long time ago

"Stefan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Giuseppe asked his younger son as he walked into his study back in 1864

"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan questioned

"These are the dull musing of my troubled mind." Giuseppe chuckled

"A great mind." Stefan complimented

"Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-" Giuseppe was cut off by his youngest son knowing the whole sentence

"To your grave." Stefan nodded

"And all full grave it will be." Giuseppe noted offering his youngest son a seat opposite him and Stefan happily took it "Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?"

"I have concerns about your plans for the Vampires." Stefan stated carefully

"And why is that?" Giuseppe questioned the hazel eyed boy

"We are making the presumption that all Vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what is it's not true?" Stefan asked innocently

"Do you have any evidence to the contrary?" Giuseppe asked looking at his son whom was now avoiding eye contact "Do you know of any Vampires?"

"No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently." Stefan told his father

"Stefan... these creatures are of the darkest parts of hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. Those who stand with them; those who bright shame to their families will be destroyed as well." Giuseppe told the boy as he handed him a scotch

"I know where it is." Stefan in the present day stated to Elena

Anna returned to her home when suddenly she saw a girl sitting on the bed that her and Ben sleep on at night, she switched on the light and Grace looked up at the girl, Anna gasped and cocked an eye brow not sure of what to do

"Hi." Grace smiled

"What are you doing here?" Anna creased her eye brows

Damon suddenly caught Anna by her neck and forced her back against the wall, Anna reached up and clutched his neck in her hands too tightening her grip

"ok, I give." Damon rasped after a little while "Damn, you're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna grinned "And I see you brought a friend." she noted at Grace

Stefan and Elena wandered through the cemetery looking for Giuseppe Salvatore's grave, when he found it Elena had a burning question on her mind

"Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena questioned

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan replied looking at the headstone

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" Elena asked skeptically

"As sure as I could be." Stefan replied grabbing two shovels handing her one

"Great." She murmured taking one

"Elena, I can do this on my own." Stefan told her

"As I said I would do whatever I can to help, I just feel so guilty to Grace, leaving her out..." Elena whispered

"It's for the best." Stefan told her "I know it's hard, but much can we trust her not to tell Damon?"

"She wouldn't, but this just get this over and done with." Elena nodded

"I appreciate you helping, Elena." Stefan told her gratefully

"This is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened anymore than you do." She sighed "I'm sorry that you have to do this." Stefan gave her a pained look

Back to 1864 Stefan and Katherine were in her room she was looking in the mirror at a necklace she had just received from her handmaid Emily

"What is that?" Stefan questioned

"a Gift." She replied casually

"From another man?" Stefan asked

"From Emily, actually." She rolled her eyes "And when will you stop worrying about other men..."

"I want you all to myself." Stefan noted

"Just as they want me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." Katherine smiled

"And why is that?" Stefan questioned

"Because I'm spoiled." Katherine kissed him laying him back on the bed

"Yes, you are." Stefan mused

"And selfish." She grinned "And because I can do this." She kissed his abs "And this." She kissed his pecks "and this." She planted a small kiss on his neck before sinking her teeth into his neck beginning to drink his blood when suddenly she pulled back and began to choke

"What?" Stefan asked afraid "What?"

"Vervain." She rasped as she fell to the floor by the bed

"What?" Stefan jumped up to be by her side "Katherine! Katherine!" He demanded as the door opened

Giuseppe ran into see that his plan had worked "Go get the Sheriff." Giuseppe demanded "Tell him we have a Vampire."

"What? No!" Stefan refused

"Do as I say son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a Vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you Vervain hoping that it would expose her." Giuseppe told his son his plan

"How did you know?" Stefan asked tears pricking in his eyes

"Your sympathy for their plight." His father spat "I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!"

Back in the present day across town Damon and Anna were still having a stare off whilst Grace sat silently on the bed inspecting her nails casually

"How long have you been here?" Damon questioned

"Arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replied bluntly

"How did you know about the spell?" The raven haired boy demanded coldly

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna replied with a smirk

"So if you've been here the whole time, the why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon quizzed

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." The brunette vampire replied

"Like Logan Fell?" Grace questioned and Anna nodded

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon glared

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal... I couldn't let him die." Anna replied

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She pointed to the Gilbert journal "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it." The brunette grinned at the two

"Why would we help you?" Damon asked his voice low

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." Anna grinned showing him the page telling him where the grimoire was

"Sorry. I work alone." Damon replied sharply leaving with Grace

"What do you mean you work alone?" Grace asked

"I just didn't want her tagging along." Damon rolled his eyes opening the door for her to climb in

"Well the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?" Ben questioned as he walked back over to Bonnie at the Grill

"This." Bonnie smashed her lips against his pulling back immediately when she made a connection with him, he was a Vampire.

"What's wrong?" Ben questioned confused

"Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that." She lied

"I didn't mind." He grinned flirtatiously

"You know, I'm starting to get tired." Bonnie lied

"Do you want go?" Ben quizzed

"I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out, do something crazy." Bonnie grinned at him keeping a cool head around the Vampire

"Hmm, like what?" Ben asked

"Like anything." She bit her bottom lip

"Okay." Ben nodded sitting down at the table again

"I'm going to run to the restroom." She told him removing her coat

"Okay." Ben nodded

Bonnie quickly turned around heading towards the bathroom but made a quick detour heading for the exit, she turned to look back and check she was safe when suddenly the witch was grabbed by a strong pair of hands. Ben.

"What?" Stefan asked as he looked up at Elena who was now pointing the torch into the grave

"Not many girls can say they've done this." She replied as almost a joke

Stefan suddenly hit something hard with his shovel and threw it to the ground next to Elena, she pointed the torch to where Stefan could see the coffin as he pried it open and saw his father's skeleton laying there holding a large book in his cold dead arms

"Is that it?" Elena questioned as he began to read through it

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice came from within the woods "This is an interesting turn of events." He growled as he held Grace tightly in his arms

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan told him as he climbed out of his fathers grave to look at his older brother holding a scared telepath in his arms

"So am I." Damon hissed stepping towards them "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and your were planning on coming here with Grace to do it anyway!" Stefan replied

"Of course I was!" Damon growled "Because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." he looked down at the small girls in his arms "Did you know?"

"No, Damon. I swear." small tears ran down her eyes

"You're lying." Damon hissed

"She didn't know, Damon." Elena stepped forward, Stefan took a protective step in front of her "I didn't want her to know, she was just as clueless as you were!"

"So what are you going to do now, Stefan?" Damon asked clutching his hands tightly in Grace's shoulders "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"Damon, I didn't know!" Grace demanded "You have to believe me!"

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head

"No." He stroked Grace's hair calming her momentarily "I can do one better..." He crunches into his own wrist before forcing it into her mouth, letting his blood stream steadily down her throat "Give me the book, or I'l snapping her neck."

"Let her go first." Elena demanded

"Drop it." Damon demanded shhing Grace

"I'm not going to give you this until Grace is standing next to me." Stefan growled at Damon

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yelled

"You just did the one this that enureses that I will" Stefan squeezed Elena's hand as she watched her twin squirm against Damon

Stefan dropped the book to the floor and Damon slowly released Grace from his grip before placing a small kiss on her temple. She ran into Elena's embrace and Stefan held them both, Grace standing between them blocking her from Damon's view.

Stefan quickly moved the twins off leading them back to the car, Damon picked up the grimoire as he looked down into his fathers grave remember what it was like to loose Fayth all those years ago back in 1864

"Stop! Don't take her!" Damon yelled just as they got Fayth too

"Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!" Giuseppe growled at his elder son

"Just let me be killed!" Damon exclaimed

Back in the present Grace was lay in Elena's bed whilst Elena and Stefan were speaking in the bathroom about what had just happened

"Is my head suppose to hurt like this?" Grace complained from where she was laying

"Oh, you'll be fine." Stefan walked over to her "That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass through your system tomorrow." He assured her

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked

"Betrayed... I thought Damon and I... I thought we were ok." She shook her head "I guess we're not."

"Damon finds it hard to trust." Stefan explained "but he's right it is my fault." Stefan remembered back in 1864 when Damon was going after Fayth trying to rescue her, he remembered he running over and stopping his older brother

"Damon! Damon! Stop." Stefan demanded "I'll help you. We'll get them back."

"Help me? Don't you think you've done enough." The raven haired boy spat "You promised you would tell him!"

"I didn't think this would happen." Stefan admitted "You did this." Damon hissed at him through clenched teeth "This is all your fault!"

Back to the present Elena was now sat opposite him on the bed and Grace was clenching her head groaning in pain

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault." he confirmed with a sigh

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." Elena pressed her lips against him

"I'll go get your sister an aspirin." Stefan patted Grace's leg as he got up and walked downstairs

"You know you're not staying the night, right?" Jenna looked at Stefan

"We're all just going to hang out for a little while." Stefan smiled

"You're lucky I like you." Jenna smirked "Keep the door open."

"You go it." Stefan nodded smiling gratefully "Hey, do you have any aspirins?"

"Yeah." Jenna got up walking over to where she kept all the medications

"Oh, hey, Stefan." Jeremy greeted him "Where'd she go?" Jeremy looked around the room as he help popcorn and soda's in his hands as he lay them on the coffee table

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna replied casually as she grabbed two tablets

"Where'd who go?" Stefan questioned taking the tablets from Jenna smiling thankfully

"He has a friend over." Jenna shot Jeremy a teasing look

"Anna." The young boy confirmed

Stefan knew that name, Pearl's daughter all those years ago when he was still with Katherine, just after they'd been taken away he saw her and Emily

"What's happening?" Anna asked her mother frantic and scared

"Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here." Pearl promised her daughter

Pearl quickly ran to get horse when she was spotted by her admirer Jonathan Gilbert, she froze as he ran over happily the compass placed in his hand

"Pearl!" He greeted her

"Jonathan!" She put on a fake smile as she backed away from him and his device

"Do you see all this?" He motioned to the hysteria around him "The towns gone made running after the demons." He grinned looking down as he compass began to spin again this time stopping on Pearl "You." He whispered

"Jonathan... please. I beg you." She cried

"I've got another one over here!" Jonathan yelled as Pearl began to run, she was shot in the back and she fell to her front

"Mother!" Anna yelled, but it was muffled by Emily's hand

"Shh, shh!" Emily ordered

"Come on! This way!" A man yelled holding another compass

"Shh! It'll be alright." Emily stated as they saw Pearl getting dragged away "You're going to see her again. We will protect them. I'm going to protect them." The great witch promised, they saw Stefan had been watching the whole scene completely mortified by it all

Stefan returned his mind back to the present as he realised that Anna was in the house and that she'd been looking for Elena and Grace as he ran upstairs he saw that Grace and Elena were no where to be seen,

"Elena." He ran in the bathroom. No one. "Grace?" He searched all over for them but they were no where to be found... They were gone...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Heyy, so here is yet another chapter for my story I hope you like it! Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing and faving and alerting! I really appreciate it so thank you!** **I hope you like, please tell me what you think and so on! I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Graciiee xx**


	14. Fool Me Once

Twisted Love

Season One

Fool Me Once

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up and her head was hurting, she glanced around and took note that she was in a motel room all alone, except for the man sitting opposite her on a chair fast asleep.<p>

She knew who this man was, it was Ben McKittrick, Bonnie went out on a date with him the night before... This was when the brunette began to panic, was her witch best friend Bonnie alright? Was her small telepathic twin Grace alright?

Getting up almost silently from the bed she knew if she could leave and try and find Stefan or Damon that she could come back and help her friends. Stepping over Ben's feet she went to the door and gently slid the deadlock across, then she twisted the lock before she head a husky voice

"I wouldn't." Ben breathed attempting to compel her "Don't try to escape. Don't even try to move. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena played along

Ben nodded thinking he had successfully managed to compel a human into not moving, he turned going to get a celebratory drink from the mini fridge when he heard the door unlock and saw Elena try to escape.

The next thing he new Elena stepped back and Anna walked in the room with a face like thunder directed at him

"Seriously?" Anna growled as she caught hold of a squirming Elena

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing you taught me!" Ben attempted to reason with the older Vampire

"And forgot the lesson about Vervain! She dates a Vampire, Ben. Duh!" She steered Elena towards the motel room bathroom opening the door

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked "Where is Grace?"

"Does it matter?" Anna forced the brunette into the bathroom closing the door and locking it shut from the outside

She looked around and saw her olive toned friend in the bathtub out cold and Grace was on the floor by the sink

"Oh my God! Grace." Elena attempted to wake her "Bonnie! Wake up." The awake human then ran over to the witch attempting to wake her too

"Anna took Elena." Stefan stated as he walked into the library in the Salvatore Boarding House where Damon was reading Emily's grimoire

"Yeah, I got that from you 600 voicemails." Damon rolled his eyes continuing to read

"Damon, all night long, every street in town, I've been searching..." Stefan paused knowing that using Elena wasn't going to help his case "They have Grace, too." He noticed that Damon looked up for a split second before trying to concentrate on the grimoire again "What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well then at least you'll see her again." Damon grinned evilly "Not sure we can say the same for Elena..."

"Damon, please. You were with Anna, you must know where she is living... Just tell me where I can find them." Stefan basically begged

"Nope." Damon popped the 'p' "You can go now. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you... There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Fayth got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan took full responsibility

"Apology accepted." Damon almost smiled kindly as he flicked further into Emily's grimoire

"So please, just tell me what you know. This is Grace we're talking about, Damon." He reminded him making Damon flinch at the name "If you know something, tell me."

"I mean this sincerely – I hope Grace dies." Damon replied flatly before leaving the room

Grace had woken up by the time Elena was trying to wake Bonnie up, she was still knocked out in the bathtub, Grace leant against it and Elena dabbed her forehead with a wet hand towel, this successfully woke the witch up

"Elena? Grace?" The witch noticed the telepath sitting there too

"You're ok." Elena breathed

"I hurt." She complained "Oh my God! Ben's a-"

Elena shhed Bonnie of saying anything more as Ben and Anna would be able to hear them speaking, she got up and turned on the tap to the sink so that they could talk normally

"I'm so stupid." She groaned

"He had all of us fooled." Grace told her

"What's going on? Why are we all here?" Bonnie asked confused

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book..." Grace shrugged

"Spell book?" Bonnie questioned the telepath

"Damon said that it could be used to open the tomb." Elena informed her

"Why don't I know about any of this?" The witch looked at the two brunettes, and Grace glanced over at Elena who sighed heavily

"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this..." Elena leant back against the wall

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked again

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the Vampires out." Elena explained

"No way!" Bonnie growled

"I know –." Elena nodded

The door suddenly burst open and Ben is standing there looking annoyed, Grace and Elena both protectively cover Bonnie from him whilst he turns of the tap for the sink

"You're wasting your time." Bonnie glared "I'm not going to help you."

Ben sauntered over and grabbed the telepath and the human "That's why they're here, motivation for you to behave..." Ben leaned close to Bonnie "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate... you made it too easy." Bonnie continued to glare at the Vampire as he turned to the other girls "She wants to talk to you both." Ben pushed Elena and Grace into the main room of the motel and he shut the door behind them

"Well, well." Anna grinned at them both "Elena and Grace Gilbert... you really are Fayth and Katherine's doppelgängers." She smirked "You must both have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"She's Anna." Grace replied knowingly

"Grace broke into here yesterday with Damon." Anna explained "I'm surprised you don't know me... I'm basically dating your brother." she smiled menacingly

Jeremy is sitting in the Grill doing some school work whilst Tyler is playing a game of pool whilst talking to Matt who was trying to work

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs?" Tyler asked his best friend "Duke's got it all hooked up..."

"Duke's a douche." Matt reminded him

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs." Tyler reasoned "A.K.A, my new best friend." This made Jeremy scoff from where he was sitting "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied not even looking up

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler replied looking at Matt

"You ever get bored of it?" Matt asked

"Of what?" Tyler asked

"Yourself." Matt replied sharply before leaving, this statement made Jeremy laugh again

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler glared at the younger boy

"Hey, Jeremy." Caroline walked over to him "Where is Elena? I've been texting her, Grace and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." She informed him

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan..." Jeremy replied

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." The blonde stated proudly

"Who is Duke?" The brunette boy finally asked

"His real name is Bob or something... He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. Maybe you should come." Caroline smiled kindly

"Uh, yeah – I don't think so." Jeremy shook his head

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers." She ruffed the Gilbert boys hair teasingly "Think about it." She called as she walked over to her man "Hey!"

"Hey." Matt grinned

"So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" Caroline questioned the blond boy

"You wrote a speech?" Matt smirked

"Yes. It's a 'you kissed me and I don't way things to be weird' speech. It's pre-emptive." She explained

"Pre-emptive." He smirked nodding

"You, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets or were, like, ooged out-"

"ooged out, huh?" Matt teased

"Can I just get on with the speech part?" The blonde girl questioned

"Yeah, go for it." Matt nodded getting comfortable

"So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like a escape clause." She explained to him

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?" Matt questioned

"I don't want to make assumptions about what it is we are going here." Caroline replied

"Got it." Matt nodded

"So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." She smiled at him

"I'm good, but thanks." Matt chuckled

"Ok. Good." She nodded awkwardly

"Yeah." He replied making the situation even more awkward

"So... See you for Duke's tonight?" She asked

"Yeah." Matt nodded as she walked away

Damon walked up to Bonnie's Grams house, he was going to find Bonnie so that she would be able to open the tomb for him.

"Yes?" Sheila asked as she opened the door

"Hi there... I'm looking for Bonnie." Damon stated

"She's not here." Sheila replied her eyes narrowing on Damon

"Oh, do you know when she will be-" He was cut off

"Never." She spat

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." Damon now narrow his eyes

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Sheila stated knowing all about Damon and what he had done

"What'd I do?" Damon played dumb

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my Granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." She hissed

"Step outside and say that." Damon tested her

Sheila smiled once and stepped outside her door so she was standing right in front of the murderous Vampire, she then narrow her eyes again and Damon felt an burning sensation begin in his brain as he flinched away from her

"I am not Bonnie. You do not want to mess you me." Sheila stated

Anna is glancing out of the window looking up at the bright sun as Grace and Elena continued to stare at her, waiting to see what she was going to do next

"Bonnie's not going to open that tomb." Grace stated

"Oh, I think she will." Anna grinned at the telepath

"Do you really want Fayth out that bad?" Elena asked

"Trust me no one I knows wants to see that girl again. I doubt even her sister wants to see her again. Well, everyone except Damon, the lovestruck idiot." Anna rolled her eyes

"Then what is it?" Elena asked

"Who is it?" Grace tilted her head at the Vampire knowing she was hiding something

"My mother's in there. Katherine and Fayth couldn't help themselves. They just had to mess with the Salvatore brothers. And when they caught caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." Anna told them her eyes narrowing

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna questioned and Elena nodded "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Grace asked

"Leverage. This belongs to you." Anna replied with Elena's blackberry and she tried to grab it but Anna took it back "ah, ah." she dialled a number holding it to her ear

"Elena, are you ok?" They could hear Stefan

"She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll both stay find." Anna looked over at the twins

"I can get it." Stefan tells her

"Which means your brother has it." Anna looked at Grace "And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in a very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fund it doesn't to be working together." Anna grinned before ending the call

Stefan looked down at his phone as Anna ended the call before turning and see his brother had been listening to the whole conversation

"Go ahead grovel again. Oh, no, wait... I don't care." The blue eyed monster growled before walking away

"I'm leaving." Anna stated as she banged on the bathroom door to alert Ben as he walked out pulling Bonnie with him, she pushed her down on the bed next to Elena and Grace too "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna grinned before leaving the room

"Right. I got that. Sit. Behave. You're the key to this, literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben asked Bonnie

"Heidi left." Grace told Elena as she stared blankly at the hall behind Ben

"What?" Elena looked at her twin "What do you mean?"

"She left... Just went off into the night, leaving me my parents money and a note." Grace replied tears beginning to sting her eyes "I drove her away, this is all my fault."

"Grace, no." Elena soothed her "It's alright, everything is going to be alright."

"Why does he hate me?" Grace asked her voice cracking "I did nothing wrong to him, I even saved his life once! And he tries to kill me. I just – I just want him to be gone now."

"Who?" Elena asked now confused at where the conversation was going

"Stop talking." Ben ordered the twins "You're both so annoying."

"Dick." Grace murmured

"What did you say to me?" Ben growled

"I said, do you have any drink?" Grace glanced a look at Bonnie

"_Pass me the drink when you're done._" Bonnie spoke in her head to Grace

"Are you offering?" Ben hissed at the telepath who covered her neck protectively "There's water on the nightstand." He nodded his head to the nightstand behind her

Grace reached back and grabbed the glass with her small shaking hand and took a small sip from it before looking at Bonnie

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked

Grace nodded as she passed the glass to Bonnie, Ben watched from where he was standing suddenly Bonnie threw the water at him and it exploded into fire as it hit his body.

Grace and Bonnie managed to get out of the door but Elena was captured as Ben managed to put out the fire that was on his body, he held the human tightly in his iron grip

"Come back in and shut the door!" Ben ordered

"Don't hurt her." Bonnie whispered as her and Grace shuffled back in the room

"Don't make me." He growled at the two "Lock the door." Bonnie flicked the lock on the door

Anna was walking through the park when she heard someone calling her name, she looked over at the bench she was meant to be at, then she looked back to Jeremy who made his way over to her as he was just leaving the grill

"Where did you go last night?" Jeremy asked

"Sorry, I had to leave." Anna apologised "I told your sister to tell you."

"Oh, I haven't seen her." Jeremy shrugged

"Well, I got to run, so –." She was about to walk away

"Hey, do you want to go to this party tonight?" The human boy questioned

"Do I what?" Anna shook her head trying to focus on what the boy was saying

"The guy that's throwing it is a total douce, but it's, uh, it's supposed to be fun." He explained "I figured, you know, safety in numbers." He smirked

She giggled "So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?"

"It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there and not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky, but I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in that old cemetery." He explained the location to her

"Oh. It's there." She grinned "That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you." She told him as she wandered over tot he bench

"Oh-ok! Great! Cool! Ok." Jeremy nodded as he walked the opposite direction away from her

Anna was sitting there for a couple of seconds when a raven haired younger vampire with icy blue orbs was sitting next to her

"Got a hot date, or are you planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon questioned

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving Vampires." Anna grinned

"I told you. I work alone." Damon spat

"Yeah, so do I." Anna replied quickly "But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book... So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." Damon explained

"Why are you coming after me for the other one? Grace." Anna reminded him "What has she done that is so bad that you don't want to rip my head off to save her life?"

"I love Fayth, I don't have time for other women." Damon replied bluntly

"Oh, well." She stood up "You won't be too mad when I kill her when I don't get what I want." she began to walk away

"When do you want to do this?" Damon asked quickly

"God, it's like 1864 all over again." She laughed turning back to him "You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women." She smirked "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church."

Grace, Elena and Bonnie were all huddled on the same bed whilst Ben stalked around them like they were his prey.

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." Ben stated to Bonnie

"Yeah, we can die." Bonnie replied mournfully

"Ah! That sucks." Ben smirked

Suddenly the door burst open, Ben yelled as it began to burn his skin, Stefan walked in and pulled the curtains back making sure Ben had to hid completely so that he wasn't burnt to death

"Stefan!" Elena announced happily

"Get outside." The older vampire ordered the three girls and they quickly obeyed, he then walked over to Ben "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened calmly before following the girls

Grace, Elena and Stefan sat in the living whilst Bonnie was in the dinning room talking to her Grams

"What were you talking about earlier?" Elena looked at Grace

"When?" Grace asked

"When you said that he tried to kill you, but you saved his life..." Elena looked confused

"It's just Damon... I'm done with it all."

"But, Grace–." Elena started

"But nothing." Grace shook her head "I want him to take Fayth and leave, I'm fed up with all his games."

Stefan nodded at the young telepath understanding completely before the two with Elena walk into the dinning room to meet up with Sheila and Bonnie

"So what do we do now?" Elena questioned

"For now, you need to stay here." Stefan informed the four women

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila shook her head

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan warned the older woman

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila stated

"We need to let him have Fayth back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Grace suggested from where she was standing next to her twin

"No!" Bonnie looked up at the telepath "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena sighed agreeing with Grace

"Witches being pulled down by Vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out of it... I'll open the tomb. You get you brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over." Sheila announced

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan looked at Grace and Elena

"He already agreed once." Grace shrugged

"Yeah, and then Elena and I double crossed him. So now he's angry. He tried to kill you once, Grace." Stefan told Grace like he needed to remind her

"He's hurt." Grace replied quickly ignoring his last comment "There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do."

Anna walked towards the hotel room that they were keeping the girls captive in when she saw that the door was open and the curtains were drawn. Quickly walking into the room she saw Ben cowering behind the bed

"You've got to be kidding me." Anna growled

"It was Stefan. There was nothing I could-" Ben was cut off by Anna's anger

"Shut up! Stoping talking." She ordered "Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not going to stop. He'll find a way to get in and we're going to be there when he does." Her angered face suddenly turned smug

Damon was standing in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house packing some books into a box when Grace walked in

"I'm going to have to change the locks." Damon stated turning to look at the small telepath "How did you stage a jailbreak?" He smirked

"Stefan." Grace replied sharply "Considering you weren't there."

"Oh, brother." Damon shook his head "Ever the white knight."

"Even after all this, I convinced Bonnie to help you." Grace told him placing her hands on her slim hips

"I doubt that." The older Vampire rolled his crystal blue eyes

"I'm waiting for an apology, because I didn't know, Damon. That is the God's honest truth. Neither Stefan or Elena told me that they were going after the grimoire... I was with you the whole day... How would I have know?" Grace asked tears pricking her eyes

"Not interested." Damon turned away from her

"You're a selfish ass..." Grace hissed tears threatening to fall "But despite everything you've done... I'm willing to forget it all for one apology."

"Why would I apologise to you?" Damon growled zipping over so that he was standing in front of her leaning down close to her face "Give me one good reason."

"Because you were wrong." She spat "I was lucky that today wasn't my last day as a living human... So that is why you should apologise."

Damon stared at her for a second, anger flashed in her eyes as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her shaking ones

"Sorry." He breathed before moving back to where he was standing before

"So... will you work with us?" Grace asked suddenly breathless

"Fool me once, shame on you..." He told her from the other side of the room

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Grace questioned quietly

"Who's to say I didn't?" Damon wiggled his eye brows at are

Grace paused for a second, he was right, she had no proof that he didn't use it, but her gut feeling told her that he didn't, she just shook her head

"You didn't... I know you didn't, but you could have." Grace nodded "You and I... we have something..." She paused again "I'm not sure what it is... maybe an understanding, and I know that Elena and Stefan have hurt you with their betrayal, but, Damon, I'm going to promise you this right here and right now, I will help you get Fayth back." She nodded surely

"I wish I could believe you..." He whispered not looking at her

Slowly she unclipped her bracelet and placed it on the side "As me if I'm lying now, I've never lied to you before, why would I start now?" She asked

He took slow steps towards her "You know I wont by the way, no matter what I do." He stated only inches away from her

"Then we'll deal with it." Grace breathed as she took in the smell of his cologne looking up into his deep icy eyes

He reached over and grabbed the bracelet from the table slowly putting it back on her wrist, before trailing his finger tips up her arm, to her shoulder, stopping on her neck to feel her rushing pulse, then to cup her face in his hands

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." He informed her "I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you, for real this time. Don't make me regret it." He pleaded

They started to get all their things together before driving out to the cemetery where Duke's party was being held, the music was blaring and drunk teenagers were stumbling around everywhere.

"Ah, the Duke party, I forgot." She mumbled "I hope they stay clear of the church..."

"You're hope, not mine." He replied snidely and she glared up at him

"Grace, hey." Matt smiled at her as he walked over to the two

"Grace, oh my God, where have you been?" Caroline asked excitedly before placing her hand in Matt's hand, everyone look at it for a second

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon replied bluntly before placing his hands on Grace's waist trying to move her on, but she stuck where she was, he looked down at her pressing himself firmly against her back "We have to go."

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline hissed

"Sure you were." Damon smirked at the blonde

"I'm Matt, we haven't met." Matt held out his hands

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon replied his voice low as he grabbed her waist tightly pulling her through the crowd "You and I are going that way."

"I'm sorry, you guys." Grace called over her shoulder "Damon, that was rude."

"When your tying to open a tomb, there is no time for politeness." He replied with s smirk before they arrived to where Elena, Stefan, Sheila and Bonnie were all standing

"Brother, Witches." Damon greeted them all

"Everything ok?" Elena asked Grace

"I just want to get this over with... Are we ready?" She looked towards the two witches

"I guess so." Bonnie shrugged

Jeremy was walking through Duke's party when Tyler came over to him, trying to act all nice

"Hey, man." Tyler smiled "You got any weed?"

"Wait, you're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked in disbelief "You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and now you want to party with me?"

"Lighten up, Gilbert, I'm just asking a question." Tyler covered for himself

"I don't get you, man." Jeremy hissed

"It's a party." Tyler stated "You're a partier, ok? There's no need to psychoanalyse it."

"I don't party anymore. And even if I did, it wouldn't be with you." Jeremy spat

"No problem." Tyler held his hands up "Carry on just standing there, by yourself, all alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?" Tyler asked going for a low blow, before walking back to where the party was happening

Jeremy stood there for a while until Anna appeared next to him, he'd never been more happy to see his cute stalker friend

"Thank God." Jeremy grinned

"Weird hello, but ok. What's the matter?" She questioned curiously to the sudden change of heart of actually wanting to see her

"Uh, nothing." he lied "Nothing, just... nothing."

"Come on, let's walk." Anna smiled at him

Sheila and Bonnie stood in the middle of the room surround by three unlit torches. Damon, Stefan, Grace and Elena stood on the outside of the circle watching in

"Air." Sheila lit the first torch "Earth." She lit the second "Fire." She lit the third

"Water." Bonnie handed her Grandma the bottle

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Grace smirked

"As opposed to what?" Sheila questioned spraying the water on the floor

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed, or mystical or something?" Grace looked at the older witch who was smiling at the young telepath

"You're just like Heidi, always looking into something." Sheila announced "Trying to find something magical in a normal thing."

"You call this normal?" Grace laughed "How many tombs to you open daily?" there was a long pause around the room "She's gone." Grace replied

"Gone, where?" Sheila replied

"Is now really the time for this?" Damon hissed at the two as he got a blood bag from a black bag on the floor

"What's that?" Stefan questioned

"It's for Fayth. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless my little telepath is offering a vein to tap." Damon glanced over at a frowning Grace "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan replied

"Hmm." Damon smirked glancing over at Grace again

"We're ready." Bonnie announced

Anna and Jeremy were walking through the deep, dark woods, both holding each others hand, they could hear the party was now fairly far behind them, the music was more faint and the people were dark shadows

"This place is wild." Anna announced

"You kind of like dead people, huh?" Jeremy questioned

"I'm strange, remember?" She laughed "You ok?" She asked when she saw his pained expression

"Yeah, yeah. Uh... this place makes me think about someone..." He shrugged

"A dead someone?" Anna pried

"No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey. We made it all of, what, 37 minutes in that party." He joked

"Not your scene?" Anna tilted her head

"No, I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore..." Jeremy argued

"Hmm." Anna mused

"So, what do you say? Want to be part of my non-scene?" He smirked

"I would happily be part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving." She told him with a sigh

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, my mom and I are moving away." She happy talking about her mom

"Oh, uh... that's – that's a bummer." he stated sadly

"Yeah?" Anna asked surprised he was saddened by her departure

"Well, yeah." Jeremy nodded at her

"Guess this is goodbye." She told him

"I guess it is." he moved closer and stole a kiss from her lips, she pulled back and turned away from him "Anna, your face!" He'd caught a glimpse of the deep veins and blood red eyes

"It's nothing." She replied hastily continuing to face away from him

"It didn't look like nothing." He replied before he was hit in the back of the head, he fell down to the floor unconscious from the blow

"You didn't have to hit him so hard." Anna told Ben

"Yes, I did." Ben smirked

"Grab him and let's go. I'm taking him to meet my mother." Anna grinned

Matt was leaning up against one of the trees, a beer in hand and Caroline no where to been seen. Tyler saw his best friend moping and decided to go over

"Hey, where's your date?" Tyler questioned

"Who knows." Matt shrugged taking a swig

"Ah, is the honeymoon over already." Tyler teased

"Maybe." Matt sighed

"After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than give minutes." The black haired boy shook his head

"Look, I just – I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She – she seems like she might be a little clingy." Matt remember earlier in front of Damon and Grace

"Well, good." Tyler nodded "I need my boy single anyway." He noticed Caroline walking towards them "oh, incoming." He stated trying to sober up in the presence of the blonde

"Hey. There you are." Caroline smiled at her man

"Here I am." Matt stated taking another swig of his drink

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough, so I'm going to get another beer." Tyler told the two before leaving them

"So..." Caroline shrugged

"So." Matt matched her

"I have another speech." She announced

"Ok." Matt braced himself

"The hand thing with Grace and Damon, it was lame. Well, I was lame and, hey, it was just because of Damon and him being there, he was always such a jerk to e and I wanted to show off that I was with the good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So... Forgive?" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes

"Yeah, of course." Matt smiled

Back to the tomb Bonnie and Sheila were holding hands chanting a spell in another language, it was unknown to the four onlookers.

"What is that?" Damon asked

"It sounds like Latin." Stefan stated

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena replied looking over at her twin who was silent "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just my head hurts a little." Grace replied rubbing her temples

"She can hear them." Stefan whispered to Elena "They're screaming."

Bonnie and Sheila continued to speak their unknown language when suddenly the tomb door began to make odd noises

"What's happening?" Elena asked

"It worked." Bonnie exclaimed

"Of course it worked." Sheila grinned

"We have some fires to build." Damon looked at his younger brother

"I'm going to get the gasoline." Stefan kissed Elena's forehead "I'll be right back." He zipped from the room

"You ready?" Damon looked at the telepath who's head ache had now passed

"What?" Grace asked

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself." Damon grabbed her holding her by the door "So you can seal me in." He glanced at Sheila

"Don't take her in!" Sheila told him sternly "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't... You think I trust you?" Damon spat

"As much as I trust you." Sheila glared

"Enough!" Grace told them no longer squirm in Damon's embrace "Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Grace nodded

"May I?" Damon smiled smugly grabbing a torch and leading Grace in the tomb

"Dark down there?" Ben questioned to Stefan who was collecting all the stuff he needed

"I thought I told you to leave." Stefan warned the young Vampire

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you." Ben smirked

"Hey, hero." Anna stepped forward next to Ben "I'm going down there to get my mother."

"Can't let you do that." Stefan shook his head simply

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother, so you can stop me or him. Your choice." Anna nodded

Damon pushed Grace in further his hand on her lower back rubbing it in small circles she tried to back out when they started to hear whispering

"What is that?" Grace asked

"They can sense you." Damon murmured in her ear about to let it go when she gripped his hand

"Damon, please don't leave me alone in here." She whispered

"Would I ever?" Damon smirked wrapping his arms around her body "Now, where is she?" he moved her further into the tomb

"Hey, you're not going in there." Elena told Anna as she walked to the entrance of the tomb

"You think you can stop me?" Anna questioned

"Elena." Sheila voice was full of warning

Anna took a glance at the three females before walking into the tomb as well, Elena looked at Bonnie who in turn looked at her Grandma

"Why did you let her go in!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." Sheila stated mournfully

Stefan looked at Ben who through Jeremy's lifeless body to the ground, he smirked which made Ben curious

"Do you really think she cares about you?" Stefan asked referring to Anna "You're disposable."

"I don't care." Ben sneered "She already gave me what I want."

"You're going to say _eternal life_? You're really that stupid?" Stefan smirked

"You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me." Ben grinned cockily before launch at Stefan, who evaded him and Ben ended up on the floor, he quickly righted himself "Is that all you got?"

"No. I got this." Stefan began to burn Ben who ran around for a while, burning to death, until finally he hit the floor.

Quickly running down to the tomb entrance she saw Elena looking in anxiously, she was waiting for Grace

"Where's Grace?" Stefan questioned holding Elena

"Damon took her inside." Elena whispered still not believing it

"What!" Stefan was about to run in

"Stefan! If you go in there, you wont come out." Sheila warned

"What did you do?" Stefan looked at the elder witch

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila stated simply

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked

"Some seals keep Vampires from entering. This one keeps them from... coming out." She explained to the younger Vampire

"Grace is human, she can leave." Elena stated

"Anna and Fayth can't." Stefan nodded "Damon can't. You weren't even planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you. I will protect my own. Grace can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila stated

"Just wait here for a second." Damon told Grace gently

"Damon, please don't leave me, you promised." She hissed

"I'll be five seconds, I promise." Damon kissed her forehead before zipping off further into the tomb

"You've been longer than five seconds." Grace called into the darkness

"You must have a taste for it." Anna announced behind the telepath "You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna grinned, Grace turned to run when suddenly the torch Anna was holding flashed on a mummified woman "Mother! Your boyfriends brother did this you know." Anna hissed at Grace

"Stefan's father." Grace corrected her

"And Jonathan Gilbert." Anna snapped "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back, you're the newly found Gilbert... I had Jeremy all ready to go, but considering you're here."

Elena and Stefan stood watching the door, hoping that Grace would come back through any second when a scream erupted from inside, it was female

"Grace!" Elena screamed launching herself inside the tomb in an attempted to save her twin

"Elena! No!" Stefan followed her

"Stefan! No, you can't leave him in there, Grams." Bonnie looked to her Grandma

"He made his choice." Sheila stated

"No. Here." The younger witch was determined to get Stefan out, for Elena's sake, she started to hunt threw Emily's grimoire "Just tell me what to do. I'll do it!"

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's not guarantee that we can get it back up again." Sheila argued

"You said it yourself – many things can fuel a witches power. Help me! Or I'll do it alone." Bonnie told her

"Please don't! No!" Grace screamed as Anna fed Grace's open slit wrist to Pearl

"Let her go!" Elena grabbed Anna's hair, but it had no effect, she was shoved back against a wall

"Hey!" Stefan grabbed Anna, she threw her hard against a wall

"No!" Anna screamed

"Go, get Grace out of here." Stefan told Elena

Elena quickly grabbed her weak twin and pulled Grace from the tomb, as they reached the entrance Grace fell to the floor

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked fearful

"I'm fine." Grace coughed

"Elena... Stefan." She whispered

"He's just coming." Grace whispered

"No." Elena moaned covering her eyes

Grace creased her eye brows as she saw Stefan standing at the door of the tomb "What are you doing?"

"I can't." Stefan stated

"We'll fix it." Sheila assured Elena

"Can't? Can't what?" Grace looked at everyone

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out... yet." Bonnie announced determined and fuel by Elena's sadness

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault." Grace whispered

"it's ok, I'd do anything for Elena's family." Stefan smiled at her

"But you went in knowing that you wouldn't be able to get out." Grace looked up into his hazel eyes

"We can't leave him in there." Elena stated to Sheila

"You can't leave Damon." Grace whispered stumbling towards Stefan "You both promised him, I promised him..."

"I know." Stefan nodded

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila told the girls

"Please, Stefan, find Damon, get him out." Grace told the younger brother

Stefan nodded once and zipped into the tomb to find Damon extremely angry, he was unsure what about

"She's not here." Damon whispered before smashed the blood bag he had ready for Fayth against the wall "She's not here!"

Sheila and Bonnie were both chanting a spell again, it was really taking it out of them, Sheila turned to see Anna emerging from the tomb with her mother in tow

"I think it's working." Elena gripped Grace's hand as Anna walked out holding her mother firmly

"I just wanted my mother." Anna explained "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him." She promised

"Bonnie! Keep going! You better hurry!" Sheila told Grace

"Stefan!" Grace screamed in "They can't hold it much longer!" she turned to Elena "I'm going to get them."

"Grace, no." Elena whispered

"Elena, do you trust me?" Grace asked

"More than anyone." Elena replied

"I will come out, with them both." She assured her as she turned and sprinted into the tomb

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan told his older brother as he heard Grace's voice

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." Damon remembered

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out!" Stefan growled at his brother

"How could she not be in here?" Damon asked to himself

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here!" Stefan exclaimed to his brother "She's not worth it, Damon!" he took hold of his brother

"No!" Damon shoved him off before seeing a bright pair of brown eyes looking at him

"Damon!" She announced "Please. You promised you wouldn't leave me, so I'm not leaving you in here." She whispered

Damon stared at her for a long couple of seconds before adjusting his coat and leaving with both Stefan and Grace

They all got out in the nick of time, Grace stopped herself when Elena gripped her into a tight hug, she let go and pulled Stefan into a tighter embrace holding him there

"Thank you." She told Grace sincerely

"Is this for real?" Matt asked Caroline

"Is what for real?" Caroline mused

"You being all cool and honest and open?" Matt wondered

"Speech number three?" She raised an eye brow "I want this to work and I'm scared that you're going to change your mind and you're not going to want it. I don't want to mess it up." she admitted honestly

"I don't want to mess it up either." Matt replied

Grace walked to the top of the tomb whilst Elena and Stefan sprinted through the forest to find Jeremy's body, he was just waking up. She felt someone walked past her, turning she saw the raven haired Vampire staring out into the distance

"Damon." She whispered getting his attention

He turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, his arms found themselves snaking around her thin waist and they stood there hugging

"I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely

He just continued to hug her back, playing with the ends of her long chocolate brown hair, Stefan and Elena watched from where Jeremy was laying

Bonnie and Sheila get back to Sheila's house and Bonnie was going to help the older weaker witch to a sitting place, but she shooed her

"Let me help you." Bonnie asked

"Oh, I'm fine." Sheila laughed "You don't need to coddle me, baby."

"It was a big spell, Grams." Bonnie argued "I could tell it took a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine." Sheila assured her

Grace was sitting on a chair whilst Elena was giving Jeremy some water and an aspirin, he would remember what had happened with Anna or Ben

"How's your head?" Elena asked

"Oh, it's, uh, it's alright." Jeremy shrugged taking the aspirin "I just – I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"And you don't remember anything?" Elena questioned

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm – I'm sorry." Jeremy murmured

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, ok." Elena stroked his head

"Ok." Jeremy nodded

"Grace and I have got to go head over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything you need?" Elena asked as Grace was starting to gather all their things together

"Oh, no, I'm just – I'm gonna crash." Jeremy nodded

"Ok. Well, Jenna's here, and I'll be back soon." Elena assured him kindly

Anna guided her mother into the motel room where her and Ben had been saying, she switched on the light to see a pair of icy blue eyes watching them

"You knew Fayth wasn't in there." Damon announced angrily

"You wouldn't have helped." Anna shook her head

Damon moved quicker than Anna could think and he grabbed her mother by the neck crushing it beneath his hands, she gasped

"No!" Anna screamed

"Why do you get happiness?" Damon growled at the older Vampire

"Damon, please, you wouldn't have helped me! You know you wouldn't!" Anna exclaimed trying to push him away

"Why do you get it and I don't!" Damon's voice was pained

"The guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in, she promised to turn him, he was obsessed with her." Pearl rasped as Damon continued to crush her throat "She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go." Damon let Pearl go and her daughter caught her into a loving Family embrace

"The last I saw her was Chicago, 1983... She knew where you were, Damon. She didn't care." Anna announced brutally seeing the look change to depression "Sorry." She whispered

"Grace and I have just got to Bonnie's." Elena told Stefan on the phone

"Everything alright?" Stefan questioned

"Yeah... Hold on Grace wants to speak to you." Elena passed the phone to Grace

"How is Damon? Is he going to be ok?" She asked lightly

"I don't know. I'll call you later?" He asked

"Thanks, Stefan." She smiled before hanging up

Stefan walked into the library to find Damon just staring blankly into the fire, he took small steps in before just sitting down next to him. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to.

Bonnie walked into her Grams room holding a cup of tea, she placed it on the side and sat down next to her

"Grams." Bonnie said lightly to wake her "Grams." She repeated, but still nothing "Grams. Wake up." She started getting more frantic shaking her she then began to cry "Grace! Elena!" She called

Grace made it to the room first stopping dead when she saw Sheila laying on the bed, Elena was next to arrive

"She's not breathing!" Bonnie screamed continuing to cry

"Bonnie." Grace tried to pull her away from the body

"Please wake up!" Bonnie sobbed

"I need an ambulance." Elena spoke down the phone

"I can fix this!" Bonnie stated

"Bonnie." Grace held her tightly "Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"No! No!" Bonnie squirmed from her embrace

"It's an emergency." Elena stated before telling the a dress and hanging up, she ran back in the room and saw Bonnie struggling

"No!" Bonnie sobbed

"Bonnie." Grace gripped her tightly

"I can fix this." Bonnie stated determined

Elena quickly wrapped her arms around both of them, Bonnie continued to cry and she was sandwiched between the twins arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sad ending :( Please review tell me what you think of Grace/Damon so far and where you think it will go. Thank you.**

**Graciiee xx**


	15. A Few Good Men

Twisted Love

Season One

A Few Good Men

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>In the tomb one of the Vampires named Harper grabs the bag of blood that Damon had brought to save Fayth, and begins to suck the remains out of it before throwing it to the floor and leaving the tomb, the seal obviously did not stay up.<p>

He wanders around the forest all night until he begins to smell something delectable. Someone delectable. It was a hiker out for an early morning stroll through the woods.

"Jeez! You scared me." He human male smiled

"Do you know what day it is?" The weak Vampire questioned

"It's Saturday." The man replied

"And what year?" Harper asked again

"It's 2010." The hiker eyed the man carefully "Are you ok?"

"Thank you." Harper nodded before turning

"Wait, what's you're name?" The man questioned this time

"It's Harper, sir." The half cast Vampire nodded

"How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?" The hiker looked at Harper's torn and old clothes, he looked like he was from the 1800s

You seem like a very nice person." Harper stated taking a step towards the man "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The Hiker smiled

Harper went on to attack the man, rip into his neck and drain him completely of his blood, once he was done with the feeding Harper undressed the man and used his clothes as his own. The vampire felt a heavy object in one of the mans pocket, he pulled it out to reveal a cell phone

"Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing." Elena spoke to Bonnie's voicemail whilst Grace sat next to her playing with her laces "We miss you here. Don't let you Aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon. Love you." Elena hung up looking at Grace "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." She sighed "Could do with a girly night and ice cream." She noted

"We will." Elena pushed her twin jokingly "Everything is going to be ok, you know that right?"

"I wanted him gone, but now he isn't I can't get him off my mind." Grace noted "I should be absolutely livid with him, but after all he's been through... all I want to do it run to him and hug him again." she admitted "Is that bad?"

"Kind of." Elena nodded "You just care too much."

"I can't help it, I'm human." Grace informed her leaning back on the swing chair that they were sitting on

"What was going through you're mind at Sheila's funeral?" Elena asked

"I was thinking about my adoption parents... Then I started to think why Heidi wasn't there." Grace informed her twin

"I was thinking about my adoption parents, too." Elena nodded

"What are you two doing out here?" Jenna stepped outside wrapping herself in a blanket

"Talking, writing." Elena tapped her pen against her journal "The funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot of memories, about out adoption parents." Elena told her glancing at Grace who was now biting her nails staring off into a distance it a habit of hers when she was thinking really hard "I was wondering. You said that you would do some digging about them..."

"Right." Jenna nodded

"So did you? Dig?" Elena asked again

"Come inside." Jenna told them

Elena got up first and kicked Grace's foot to get her attention, she snapped out of her trance and they all walked back in the house

"Elena, your dad kept everything from his medical practice – records, logs, old appointment books. I found an entry from the night you two were born. Patient and a birth day. Isobel Peterson." Jenna told them slowly

"Do you think that's her real name?" Grace hopped up onto the countered, Elena stood next to her wondering the same thing

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where's she got Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." Jenna turned her laptop around "I searched for all the Peterson's in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3 – 2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena announced looking up at Grace who nodded in agreement

"Well, watch this." Jenna began typing until she brought up a picture of two women

"Isobel." Elena whispered

"She was a cheerleader?" Grace questioned

"Trudie still lives there." Jenna turned to them "This is her address." she handed them a pink sticky note

"What about Isobel?" Elena questioned

"I couldn't find anything about her. Listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel..."

"Wait... 'was' as in..." Grace cocked an eye brow

"She died." Jenna nodded

"I'm going out for a while." Grace told Elena

"Where?" Elena asked

"Just out." She replied before

Elena was packing some of her clothes away and Stefan had come to visit her, he was sitting on her bed just after she told him what Jenna had told her

"So... Alaric's wife might be your mother?" Stefan asked

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have this address of her friend Trudie..." Elena held up the sticky note "

"You want to talk to her." Stefan nodded

"I don't know. I... I – I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that mine and Grace's birthmother is dead, and I don't know if I can handle that..." Elena admitted "I'm not sure if Grace can handle that... She's been through a lot."

"You both have." Stefan nodded "Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. You knew that already?" Elena questioned

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me somethings about her death." Stefan told the brunette

"Well..." She pried

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is – it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go to talk to Isobel's friend with Grace, I'll go with you. Ok?" Stefan smiled

"I just don't know what I am going to do yet." Elena sighed

"I should get going..." Stefan noted "I got to go deal with Damon."

"How is he doing? Grace is... worried." Elena nodded

"He's dealing with it in his own way." Stefan nodded

Grace walked into the Salvatore Boarding House to hear the loud blast of music and the giggling of girls. She walked through the house and into the library to see Damon feeding off one of the many girls in the room

"Ah, it's my little telepath." Damon smirked pulling his lips from the girls throat

"Damon?" She asked looking at him stepping in the room a little more to look at the model like girls dancing around the room

He zipped in front of her with a grin on his face, he was a messy eater, blood covered his mouth, dripping down his chin, she quickly dried the blood with the sleeve of her shirt

"What can I do for you?" Damon asked leaning close to the brunette

Grace went to step back but hit the wall as she did, he smirked and eyed her body carefully, she took a deep breath, but he could see that she was just trying to be tough

"I'm just concerned, Damon." She breathed

"You're worried about me." He teased "That's nice. Don't be. I'm fine..." he grinned at her playing with the ends of her chocolate brown hair "Why wouldn't I be? You know, I spent the last 145 years with one goal, get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Fayth wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." He pulled her close to him

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered prying herself from his arms

"Relax." Damon breathed against her slender neck "I haven't killed anyone in – too long." he noted

"What are you going to do with those girls?" Grace asked scared for their fate

"They, my dear sweet telepath." With every sweet word he pressed a small kiss to the base of her throat whilst rubbing gently circles with his thumb on her hip "Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual."

"Damon." Stefan walked into the room

"No. It's Buzzkill Bill." Damon moaned pulling away from Grace's sweet smelling neck

She gulped heavily before looking over at Stefan "You ok?" he asked her

"Never better." She hiccuped

"I'll give you a ride home." Stefan offered

"Thanks." Grace smiled before stumbling from the room

"First, she came to see me, so none of that 'leave the telepath alone' crap." Damon hissed "What do you want, Stefan?"

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stefan attempted to jog his memory

"You want to discuss the woman in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon spat

"You killed her." Stefan stated

"What's your point?" Damon rolled his eyes

"I just – I just want to know if you remember anything about her." The younger brother shrugged

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." Damon replied

"Well, think hard, it's important." The hazel eyed boy stated

"Nothing is important, not anymore. Great char. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, if you're feeling really kind, send Grace back in, I can think of a lot of fun that I can have with her." Damon smirked before returning to his college girls

Meanwhile at the Donovan household Matt and Caroline were lounging on the couch, all alone, in an empty house.

She sighed heavily to get his attention "What?" He laughed

"This is boring. I'm bored." She stated unhappily

"Wow." Matt looked at her

"But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad." She flirted with him

"And..." he smirked

"So should we do something a little more bachelor-paddy?" She questioned flirtatiously

"What? Something like this?" He pressed his lips against hers

"Something like that." She muttered pulling back biting her bottom lip sexily

"I don't know." He teased "This is a pretty good show." He joked

"Seriously?" She laughed

Matt and Caroline began to make out, he lay her back on the couch and he gets between her creamy legs before taring off his shirt throwing it to the floor, she ran her finger tips down his abs before taking her turquoise blue shirt off, too.

"Oh, God." A noise came from the doorway "Not on my couch."

"Mom." Matt manoeuvred himself to cover Caroline's petite body "Hey." he greeted her awkwardly

Jenna and Alaric stood outside of the Grill hanging up a banner that read 'MYSTIC FALLS ANNUAL FOUNDER'S DAY FUNDRAISER. Silent Auction. Bachelor Raffle.'

"I don't know it's just weird, you know?" Alaric asked Jenna "Me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise." He joked

"In this town, fund-raising is like indentured servitude." Jenna smirked "You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go." She shrugged struggling to tie up her side of the banner

"Here, let me help." Alaric took the strings and tied them

Both Jenna and Alaric stood looking into each others eyes for a long five seconds before Alaric tilted his head and stole a kiss from her waiting lips, she smiled hugely as he pulled back from the tender kiss.

"Oh, God." She breathed "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"What?" Alaric smirked

"I'm totally going to ruin this moment." She admitted "But I have to tell you. Grace and Elena recently found out they're adopted and that... well they're twins too. They've been looking for their birth mother... whose name was Isobel." Jenna eyed Alaric carefully

"Isobel? Like my wife? Isobel never had a baby." Alaric shook his head

"Are you sure? Not before you were together?" Jenna asked

"Nope. No way." Alaric was certain

Jenna takes the picture of Isobel out of her bag, it was the cheerleading picture, Alaric let out a shaky breath as he saw his wife smiling back at him in the photo

"Ah, she, uh – she never told me." Alaric stated "I, uh – I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna – gonna go." he nodded before leaving

Elena and Grace go up to the house Jenna had told them about, Grace takes a deep breath as she knocks the door gently

"Trudie? Trudie Peterson?" Elena asked

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Grace Gilbert... I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming." She told her politely

"Well, I haven't heard that name is years. How do you know her?" Trudie questioned looking at the girls curiously

"I think that, uh..." Elena was at a loss or words

"Do you know if Isobel had babies that she gave up for adoption?" Grace asked quickly

"My God." Trudie whispered "You're her daughters... I was just going to make some tea. Would you like some?" She questioned

Elena looked at Grace "Sure, thanks." Elena answered

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie moved out of the way of the door

Grace walked in first and Elena stepped in after closing the door behind them. Trudie lead the way to the kitchen, it was a pretty house, lots of pictures of family and friends, yet open and spacious

"We weren't going to come. I mean, we were driving and hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning to drive and how my mom would always warn me about this blind turn of the lift-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and I – well, we had your address..." Elena was rambling as she took a seat

"She's trying to say sorry for barging in." Grace laughed sitting next to Elena patting her hand gently

"It's not problem. Just a surprise." Trudie giggled "I haven't thought about Isobel in years..."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Grace asked

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you both... We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart." Trudie shrugged

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asked

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy..." Trudie told them

"Do you have any idea who our Father was?" Elena asked

"I could never get her to fess up... Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Trudie remembered

"Where did she go?" Grace asked

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think." Trudie nodded "Smart girl, smart school. Let me just grab that." she stated as she walked into the kitchen to tend to the tea

"There's something not right..." Grace whispered to Elena

"What do you mean?" Elena whispered back

"I can sense something is wrong, her emotions are all over the place, she can't stick on one picture in her head, she knows..." Grace whispered

"That you're..." Elena's eyes widened "No, she can't, how?"

"Why else would someone try to throw them off a trail? She knows something and is trying to lead my in another direction." Grace noted before it all clicked "She didn't invite us in, Elena. She knows..."

"What?" Elena scoffed

"She didn't invite us-" Grace was cut off by Elena's foot stubbing her toe "Ah." She whispered

"Tea." Trudie walked back in the room

"So it's been a few months, where have you been?" Matt asked his mother

"Ah, you know, here and there, never one place too long. You know Pete." She grinned at her son

"No, actually, I don't." Matt replied bluntly "Because you never brought him around."

"So Blonde's the new flavour of the month, huh?" Kelly flashed Matt a look "So sorry I scared her off."

"She's not a flavour, mom. I like her." Matt stated proudly

"So she's the one?" Kelly teased

"No, probably not, but maybe." He shrugged

"Matty, seriously? Lezzie Forbes' daughter? Ugh." She shivered as he reached for the Vodka and a glass

"Mom, seriously, knock it off." Matt warned

"Ice, please." She held her glass towards him and Matt pour some ice in, as he shut the freezer door he notice the picture of him, Vicki and Kelly on the door stuck on with a smiley face magnet

"So, uh, You heard from Vic?" Matt asked passing his mother her glass

"no." Sh replied pouring Vodka into her glass "but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game."

"Are you playing it now?" Matt asked

"No." She shook her head

"Then what are you doing home?" Matt asked frustrated by his mother presence

"You trying to tell me I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me." Kelly smiled at her son "Tell me everything I've missed."

Alaric walked over to Stefan who was standing in the park with his hands in his pockets waiting for him to arrive

"Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up." Alaric announced

"Jenna told you." Stefan stated

"yeah." He nodded

"So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Grace's and Elena's birthmother." Stefan nodded

"What does Grace and Elena know?" The teacher questioned

"About you wife?" The hazel eyed Vampire questioned

"About everything, about you, about your brother." Alaric looked at him for an answer

"They know what we are, they knows that you know about the Vampires." Stefan replied

"Do they know about Damon and Isobel?" Alaric asked the younger Salvatore brother

"No. I couldn't tell them, not until I was sure..." Stefan reasoned

"You said you'd help me." Alaric told him

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember." Stefan replied

"Ask him again." Alaric lowered his voice

"Damon is not stable right now." Stefan shook his head

"You know, he murdered my wife or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?" Alaric growled

"I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan warned

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric glared

"Your survival." Stefan reasoned with the History teacher "How's that got a reason?" Alaric stayed silent "I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go..."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena and Grace? Let it go?" Alaric hissed

"Leave them out of this." Stefan warned

"I need to know what happened. I think you would, too." Alaric told him

"I need something more than just your wife's name, a picture, something I could show Damon." Stefan pressed

As Alaric gave his picture of Isobel to Stefan he saw the kind smile planted on his wife's face, it through him into a flashback of when they were together, and he actually knew the whereabouts of his wife

"Iz." Alaric complained as he used his wife's nickname as he sat up in their marital bed

"Just a few more minutes." She replied her eyes fixed on her computer screen as her fingers bashed against the keys

"Can't you, uh – can't you finish this in the morning?" Alaric asked concerned for his wides health of staying up all night

"But I like working at night." She giggled

"Yeah. See, I like sleeping at night. With you. Ok, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?" Alaric asked leaning his head back against the headboard, she didn't replied "Look, baby, I'm in a 3-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to..." he argued

she got up and walked over to the bed sitting down with her husband "I was going research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks... except these bodies are drained of blood..." She looked at him as he continued to listen "It's Vampires. It has to be."

"Ok. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe we can get some sleep..." He joked as she hit him with her pillow, Alaric pulled his woman into his arms "Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff, so much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl." He joked

"This is not a joke, Ric." She stated "You think that this is cute, but I'm going to prove it." she kissed him passionately before climbing back out of bed over to her laptop "And Mulder was right in the end."

Trudie poured Grace a cup of tea sliding it over to her before doing the same for Elena and then herself. They were looking at the pictures in the year book, Grace was trying to pick out one of the truthful things flying through Trudie's mind

"Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzy was, but I was a damn good backup." Trudie giggled

"This is great, thank you." Elena spoke as Grace glared at her

"Is she ok?" Trudie asked

"She's fine." Elena nudged her "aren't you Grace?"

"Fine." Grace mumbled

"You haven't touch your tea." Trudie motioned to their cups

Grace brought her glass up to her mouth and sipped it, the Vervain hit the back of her throat hard, she wasn't a Vampire so it didn't hurt her, but it did surprise her that it was in there, she coughed on it

"Grace is sensitive to some plants." Elena covered as she drunk her tea patting her twins back "What is it?"

"Just some herbs." Trudie shrugged "Are you sure she's ok?"

"Fine." Grace growled "Is this Vervain?"

"Mmm." Trudie mused

"You know." Grace stated and Elena gasped at her sister

"Know what?" Trudie asked getting up

"You didn't invite us in and you were severing Vervain tea. You know." Grace accused standing up "Will you keep you thoughts still for once second!" Grace complained as she began to think of different things

"Grace." Elena jumped up

"Leave. Now." Trudie growled

Grace and Elena walked outside over to her car, they both see a man standing in the middle of the road watching them, they both quickly get in the car and Elena drives away as he starts to walk towards them

"Bourbon." Damon ordered the bartender as he took a seat next to Alaric "behold the teacher." he lowered his voice to a dramatic tone "Don't you have some papers to grade?"

"It's more fun with a buzz." Alaric told him finishing off his vodka

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon shook his head

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed..." Alaric noted

"You say that like you know me..." Damon glanced across at him

"Nope, just a hunch." he shrugged before they both looked at each other for a long time "You have a good afternoon..." He told him standing up

"Not likely." The raven haired Vampire called over his shoulder as Alaric left

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Liz Forbes asked Damon as she took a seat next to him

"It's all the rage." Damon smirked as he drank more

"Listen, I need a favour." Liz started

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked trying to have a heart-to-heart with the divorcee

"Excuse me?" Liz asked taken back

"Have you even been so bent on someone, then you just have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon asked

"You forget I was married." Liz scoffed

"Right." Damon nodded "Gay husband." he looked at the bartender "She'll have what I'm having."

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing... The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." She admitted

"Is this what you do where there's not, uh... Vampires." He whispered "Organize bachelor auctions?"

"Oh, trust me, at this point, I miss the Vampires, Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on. Help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed..." she begged noticing that the bartender had poured her a bourbon which she refused to drink on the job

"You know, a room full of women clamouring to win a date with me sounds... tasty." He smirked

"Thank you." Liz praised

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the History teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just – I want to make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy." Damon lied

"You got it." Liz nodded as she got up and left the bar

"May I help you?" Trudie asked as she opened the door to see an older man

"Thank you for the text." The man smiled thankfully at her

"You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I – I kept my promise." She reasoned

"Good." He nodded

"The girl, though, the smaller one She – she knew something. And if the small one knew something the other did, too" Trudie refereed to Grace as 'the smaller one' "The small one said she could hear things, Isobel was right about her..."

"That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth. Neither of them will." The mas assured Trudie

"Good. So I'm done?" She smiled happily

"Yes. You're done." The man growled as he tried to force his way into her house

"No! I won't invite you can't come in!" Trudie tried to use the Vampire trick on him, but it wouldn't work

"I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can." he growled as he pushed into her house, making Trudie fall back onto the stairs

"I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!" She screamed

"And now I have to do mine." The man replied

Trudie attempted to get out, she ran up the stairs, but the man followed her and grabbed her leg, she rolled down the stairs and hit he floor at the bottom. Dead.

Grace sat in the Salvatore Living room just after her and Elena had arrived back from visiting Trudie whilst Elena was upstairs talking to Stefan in his room.

The telepath stood up and walked over to look at a incredibly old small framed picture of Stefan, Damon and who she assumed was their father Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Mmm. Hello there, beautiful." Damon pressed himself against her back purring in her ear as he spoke

Damon held her tightly she could feel his muscles pressed firmly against her back, she began to squirm in his arms, he turned her quickly forcing her back against a wall, she stared up into his icy blue eyes, she could already smell the alcohol on his breath

"Damon." She whispered as he pinned her hands above her head

"Did you know I'm one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors." He smirked trailing the tip of his nose down her neck, her back arched in response "Mmm, lets see what I can make you do..." he smirked

"I'm not your puppet, Damon." She growled at him

"I'd beg to differ." He purred licking the soft skin of her slender neck, she let out a small breath as he suckled the sensitive skin of he sweet spot

"Damon." She moaned out accidentally

"That's all I need to get through tonight." He pulled back from her releasing her wrist but keeping his hands either side of her, trapping her from getting away from him, he looked down at his exposed toned stomach and chest muscles "button me..."

She stared at him intently as she smoothed out her clothes "You're an ass, you know that?" She hissed at him

"You love it." He nip her ear lobe with his blunt teeth "I'm far too smashed to even attempt to button up my shirt, so, if you want me to leave this house shirtless..."

She glared at him as she started to button up him black button down shirt, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she continued to focus on the job in hand

"So, where were you today?" Damon questioned

"Miss me?" She smirked

"Heh. I missed you so much, Grace Gilbert, I needed a day drinking friend and you were no where to be found." He laughed and pouted his bottom lip "Where were you?"

"I went to find out more about mine and Elena's birthmother." She told him with an excited smile

"Ugh, who cares?" He told her drunk off his ass "She left you. She sucks." He kissed her forehead catching the deathly look she'd thrown him

"Grace." Elena's voice came from behind them

Damon pulled back off a hurt Grace and sauntered from the room casually, Elena and Stefan stood there looking at her in shock

"he's drunk." Grace rolled her eyes

"he's Damon." Stefan argued

"You know, maybe this heartache will do him good." Elena shrugged "it'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat."

"With your sister here, I'm not sure there is so much heartache going on anymore..." Stefan looked at her, she was giving him a look and the phrase, if looks could kill, came to mind

"We went to see Trudie Peterson... I know, I'm sorry. We didn't plan it." Elena shrugged

"it's a good thing you didn't come." Grace told him playing with her hair "She had Vervain."

"She knows about Vampires, Stefan, it can't be a coincidence..." Elena shook her head

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." He handed the photo Alaric had given him to Elena and Grace trotted over to see

"You smell like Damon." Stefan muttered to her

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes

"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena questioned her boyfriend

"Everything he knows about Vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan informed the twins

"Oh my God." Elena whispered continuing to look at the beautiful woman in the picture smiling back at her "She has your eyes." Elena told Grace

"You have her nose." Grace commented

"Listen, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a while before you talk to him." Stefan told them

"Why?" Grace asked

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you both do that for me?" Stefan looked at them both

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual founders day celebration..." Carol Lockwood announced into a microphone

"That's a good look for you." Jenna walked over to Alaric who was once again up by the bar

"What? Embarrassing and uncomfortable?" He joked

"Yep. That's – that's the one." She played along

"Hey, look. I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a – a shock." He nodded

"Well, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know." Jenna replied

"No, I get it." Alaric nodded understanding completely

"At some point, maybe you, Grace and Elena could talk. I'm sure they'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like..." Jenna shrugged

"Yeah." Alaric nodded awkwardly

"Uh... or not. No pressure..." Jenna suddenly felt horrid

"I don't know if that's a – a great idea. At least not – not for a while." Alaric nodded

Stefan was waiting for Damon in the hall, Grace and Elena had already left to go to the fundraiser, he saw his older brother coming towards him

"Where'd my girlfriend go?" Damon looked around, Stefan gave him a look

"She's on her way to the Grill with Elena. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you." Stefan pulled the picture of Isobel to show him "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?" He questioned his older brother

"Who wants to know?" Damon cocked an eye brow

"I do." Stefan replied

"Who else wants to know?" Damon saw through the younger Vampire

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked ignoring his last question

"Sorry. Don't know her." He lied drunkenly "Hey, are you coming? The real housewives of Mystic Falls await." he wiggled his eye brows before leaving

Grace, Elena, Caroline and Matt all sat in the crowded Mystic Grill await the fundraiser to begin, Caroline was also helping out taking the money in for the raffle tickets, somehow the conversation had turned to Damon again

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times... He's total cougar bait." Caroline announced looking at Grace "You must be getting pretty pissed with it, right?"

"Why would I be pissed?" Grace asked

"C'mon, I saw you two at the party the other night, he was all over you, then you just magically disappear... I know what Damon's like... He's a freak... must have been so kinky for him.. you and him alone in that forest-"

"Caroline." Elena looked at her in disbelief

"We did not... no!" Grace shook her head "Ugh! God, Caroline! Why would you put that imagine in my head." She moaned

"Because she just loves to embarrass people." Matt smirked at his girl

They all sat there continuing to talk when Kelly Donovan stumbled her way over to the table, Elena glanced over at Grace who was trying not laugh at the drunk woman

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline smiled politely

"Elena, honey!" Kelly ignored the blonde "Grace, still as polite as I remember."

"I'm sorry." Grace smirked "It's just... you're a funny drunk." Grace got up from the booth walking to the bar

"I'm not drunk." Kelly called over her shoulder

"Hi, Kelly." Elena greeted her awkwardly

"Long time, no see." She announced

"How are you doing?" The brunette girl questioned

"Oh, same old. Matty tells me you broke his heart." Matt's mother pouted

"Mom." Matt scolded

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl. Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." She gave Caroline some money "I just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." She laughed cruelly as she took the raffle tickets "Very exciting." She walked away from them

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot, somewhere woodsy." Damon smirked

"You making me think I should buy a ticket." Carol flirted

"Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it." He winked as he saw Grace talking to Jenna at the bar "Pardon me." He excused himself and sauntered over to the telepath who groaned when she saw him turning on her bar stool facing the bar itself

"Well, this is awkward. I'll leave you two to talk." Jenna announced going over to Elena

"You going to buy a ticket?" Damon questioned grabbing her drink taking a large gulp of the coke before making a face "Ugh. Where's the alcohol?"

"I can't get served." Grace replied rolling her eyes "And no, I haven't brought a ticket, if you must know... There's no one up there for me."

"Here, put some vodka in that." Damon passed it to the bartender "I'm up there."

"Mmm." Grace mused now ignoring him

"I could just eat you up." Damon's eyes flashed with hunger, yet the drunk haze was still there as he turned her to him slipping a piece of paper into her bra his other hand playing with the soft skin of her inner thigh

"You brought a raffle ticket... thinking of getting lucky, Damon?" She smirked as the bartender brought her drink back, she attempted to move his hand, but he responded by moving higher

"I knew you wouldn't, so I brought one for you." Damon leaned close "Can't wait for our date." he announced as he saw Liz, he moved his hand higher feeling the soft material of her panties

"Damon." Her voice jumped

"See ya soon." He smirked and left her sitting there taking in deep breaths

"Do I want to know?" Jenna walked back over

"No." Her voice squeaked as she chugged back her drink quickly "No, probably not."

"I ran the check on the history on the History teacher. You want this before or after you big debut?" Liz giggled

"How's it look?" Damon asked

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina..." She explained

"North Carolina?" Damon looked at the Sheriff "She have a name?"

"Yeah. Isobel." Liz replied

"Isobel." Damon whispered

It wasn't long until the show got on the road, Bachelor no. 3 was currently before questioned by Carol Lockwood, Alaric was Bachelor no. 4 and Damon was Bachelor no. 5

"And what do you do, bachelor number 3?" Carol asked

"I'm a plumber." he replied

"Well, is that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on." she walked to Alaric and stood next to him "Number 4 'Alaric Saltzman' wow. That's a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" she questioned

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric replied

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This ones a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asked

"History." Alaric replied

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Carol giggled

"Uh, well..." Alaric glanced across at Damon

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She turned to Damon "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore... We don't have much on you." She flicked through the cards she had been holding

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He explained with a smirk

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol went with it

"Oh, yeah. L.A, New York. Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think – I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric? Cause I – I know your wife did. I had drink with her once. She was – she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was – she – delicious." Damon smiled evilly at Alaric

"Are you ok?" Jenna looked at Grace who had gone rigid beside her

"I just need some air." Grace mumbled ripping up her raffle ticket and stumbling across the room, Elena quickly grabbed her as they walked outside

"Elena. Grace." Stefan called

"He killed her? Damon was the Vampire that killed her!" Elena exclaimed and Grace just stared off blankly into a blank space, her eyes wide with shock, tears threatening to fall

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan told them

"Oh my God. Stefan." Elena whispered

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just – I wanted to know more." Stefan explained

"I was feeling sorry for him." Grace finally spoke, her voice was a hiccup "Hoping that I was going to change him... I'm so stupid." She fell to her knees and sobbed

"No, no you're not, sweetie." Elena held Grace looking up at Stefan

"He doesn't know about the connection to you two. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge..." Stefan argued

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Because Grace wasn't the only one hoping that she might be able to change him." Stefan replied

Elena suddenly saw a familiar face standing across the road daring to come near them, Grace saw him too

"That man. We saw that man outside of Trudie's." Elena whispered

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan stirred them both in

"And bachelor number 3 goes to... 37458." Carol announced

"That's me." Kelly announced

"Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely. You and the plumber should have so much fun." Carol was mocking her with her eyes

Kelly walked over to where she accepts her price, which was right next to Caroline, she was going to try again and be nice to Matt's mom

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline smiled sincerely

"Ok, just stop." Kelly spat "Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's face, like you, like you mom... And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but it doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar..." Kelly smiled before walking to the bar

"Ok." Caroline whispered

Grace walked in to go grab her bag from Jenna when she collided with a hard chest, he grinned down at her evilly

"Where's your ticket, my sexy little telepath." Damon bit his bottom lip

"I'm not your anything, you absolutely jerk!" She slapped him around the face

"Ok, I'm missing something here." he nodded rubbing his cheek gently, it didn't hurt, but he did it for effect

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Grace hissed

"What?" Damon was confused

"Just as I was starting to think that where was something redeemable about you... that you had a shred of decency... you go ahead and be a complete and utter dick!" She spat narrowing her eyes

"Language, Ms. Gilbert." Damon smirked at her and she slapped him again "What have I done, Grace."

"Did I forget to mention earlier, after you made me _stupidly_ moan your name, when we were talking about mine and Elena's birthmother the one that gave us up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead, Damon. Reminisce about how you killed her."

"Grace, I-" Damon grabbed her hand "Please, hear me out."

"No, I'm done." She grabbed her hand back "After not finding Fayth down there, I thought ok... maybe he's just a little upset, maybe I can help him... but, Damon, what you've done now... I just can't believe you." She whispered

"Please, don't say that." Damon took both of her hands "I'll do anything to taking it back, please believe me." he slurred

"Get off." She took her hands back "Want to do something for me, Damon? Drop dead." She hissed before leaving the bar

"You did good in there." Stefan told her sincerely "Really put him in his place... Certainly gave him something to think about."

"Why do I feel so cruel?" She sobbed into her hands

"Hey, hey." Stefan hugged her warmly, like a brother would hug his little sister "It's going to be ok, you're better than Damon, way better."

"You ready?" Elena came up to them

"I have a message for you." The man from earlier came up to the three

"Who are you?" Stefan demanded

"Stop looking." The man told them

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked

"She doesn't want to know you. Either of you. She does want to talk to you." He stated

"Isobel?" Grace asked

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand."

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a –." Elena was cut off by her boyfriend

"Elena." Stefan shook his head

"He's under compulsion..." Grace read his mind "Look at his eyes." She noted the glassiness of them

"Do you understand?" The man asked

"Yes." Grace and Elena replied in unison

"Good. I'm done now." The man stepped backwards and a car slammed into him. Grace and Elena both screamed loudly

Everyone started to gather around the now dead man, Grace was stood in shock, this time wasn't as bad as the time Vicki was killed, this man was put out of his misery, he'd been compelled, he was confused and that was no life for him. Elena quickly grabbed the man's phone that was laying on the floor and Stefan steered them both away from the soon to be crime scene

"37649." Carol announced for Alaric's date

"That's me." Jenna jumped up happily

"And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore. 37553..." She called out, Caroline looked at Grace's ticket that was ripped in half, that was her number... "No? Alright then... 34556." She called again "Would you look at that? What are the chances? Me." She giggled "Where'd he go?" Carol glanced around the room

"I'll call you later." Alaric promised Jenna

He remembered back to when Isobel was still with him and the many arguments they had over her obsession with Vampires

"I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession." Alaric told his hysterical wife

"Well, this is important to me, Ric." Isobel replied

"Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand. I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people." He told his wife

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more." Isobel told him angrily

back in the precent Matt carried his drunk mother into their house, he lay her down on the couch carefully

"Here we go. Home, sweet home." He announced

"Wait. Why – why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave." Kelly complained

"Yeah, you were, mom." He rolled bright blue eyes

"You're the best, Matty." She told him

"I know." Matt nodded

"I'm – I'm sorry... I was gone so long." She slurred at him

"Why are you really home, mom?" Matt asked wanting the truth, drunk people only speak the truth

"It's Pete. He's gone,And it's all my fault.I did it. I always do it." She was about to cry

"No, you didn't, mom. It's not your fault." He soothed her

"You're all I have left. Please don't leave me." She begged him

"I'm not going anywhere." Matt assured his mother

Damon walked into his home and quickly grabbed his bottle of aged bourbon and poured it down his throat to sooth the pain, he wanted to go see her, tell her he was wrong and that he was sorry, but she wouldn't listen, she could be as stubborn as he was... why was he feeling like this? Damon was confused and hurt... and just all over feeling sorry for himself

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon growled as Alaric tried to sneak up behind him, he suddenly launched the teacher across the room, Alaric stood back up quickly and righted himself placing himself in a fighting stance holding a stake as a weapon "Are you going to put the stake down?" The raven haired Vampire asked but Alaric didn't move "Wow. That's courage." Damon told him sarcastically

"Where's Isobel? What have you done with my wife?" Alaric asked as Damon walked towards him

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened..." Damon smirked

"I saw you feeding on her." Alaric remembered

"Yeah. I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." He punched Alaric and he stumbles to the floor in agony "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her."

"Why?" Alaric rasped

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for Vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." Damon remembered her eyes and smirked, she had Grace's eyes

"You tuned her because you liked her?" Alaric asked

"No, I slept with her because I like her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah, but you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Damon punched Alaric again before grabbing the stake and shoving it into his chest with brute force

"Gah!" Alaric exclaimed in pain

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love... except the second time I lose a woman, it's your fault." Damon stated "Grace hates me because of you, Alaric... So thanks for that... I have a lot of ground to cover with her now... She was putty in my hands, mine for the taking... now she hates me..." Damon shook his head "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." Damon nodded as he took his bourbon drinking it again

Stefan walked in the room looking at the History teacher laying dead on the floor, he looked at his brother casually watching

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan demanded

"Dude, what? He attacked me." Damon shrugged

"Damon." Stefan's eyes were wide with shock

"All I did was tell him the truth. He wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it..." Damon shrugged

"Like you've been handling Fayth? Like how you're going to handle Grace?" Stefan asked

"I'm, handling Grace fine... Granted, I'm completely trashed at the moment, but who says I can't stay that way..." he smirked and saw the look Stefan was giving him "You know what? Isobel came to me... She found me and if she'd related to Grace that means she's related to Fayth. Maybe Fayth sent her to me?"

"Stop it. You don't have to keep look." Stefan told him

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this..." Damon referred to Alaric's body on the floor before he left the room

"What happened?" Alaric suddenly asked from where he was laying on the floor "What's going on?"

Stefan stared down at Alaric's newly reanimated body on the floor, his eyes were now even wider with shock as he watched Alaric pull the stack from his chest

"You were just... Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked confused

"No. I went for him, and then he stabbed me..." Alaric shrugged

"no, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system... somebody slipped it to you." Stefan tried to find reason behind this

"No." Alaric shook his head "It's something else." he twirled the black ring on his finger

"Then how?" Stefan asked

"Isobel." He replied

"Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something." Alaric complained in his flashback

"Just open." She giggled

"Oh,that's a giant piece of jewellery." Alaric noted looking at the black ring in the box

"I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that." She shrugged knowingly

"Where'd you get this?" Alaric questioned

"If I told you, you'd laugh at me, but promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night." She joked, but at the same time was serious

"A ring to ward off the demons, eh?" Alaric chuckled

"Consider it a – a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy." She smiled at him

"Well, you were definitely crazy." He joked with his wife

"I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife, but you love me anyway." She giggled kissing him passionately

"Yes, I do." Alaric mumbled against her lips

Back to the present Stefan had listened to Alaric's entire story and unbelievable, for a Vampire, he didn't believe it

"This ring protect me." Alaric told the younger Vampire

"That's impossible." Stefan told him

"I know." Alaric murmured

Elena had dropped of Grace at her house, when she arrived back at her house she ran straight up to her room and shut the door pulling out that mans phone and a picture of Isobel, she went through the last called and saw a number, she quickly hit dial

"Was there a problem?" Isobel asked "Did you find her? What's going on?" She asked impatiently

"Isobel?" Elena asked her voice thick with husky

Harper walked up to a house knowing it was the right one, he carefully knocked the door and waited for it to open, a half cast woman did, she had a smile on her face

"Pearl, it's Harper." She called to her before walking away

"I'm glad you found us." Pearl smiled as she approached the door with Anna "Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine. May he come in?" she asked the heavily compelled woman

"Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine." Ms. Gibbons smiled "Please do. Come in." She smiled before walking the same was as the half cast woman had gone

"Annabelle, close the door, please." Pearl told Anna as she walked through the house with Harper in tow

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you like it :) please review :) should be another chapter up soon, so please tell me what you think, fav and alert. Thanks.**

**Graciiee xx**


	16. There Goes The Neighbourhood

Twisted Love

Season One

There Goes The Neighbourhood

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Grace groaned as she stirred from her restless night of sleep, she looked over to see that it was 8:00 am, she buried her head in the pillow trying to block out the world, trying to block out the pain, but it wasn't exactly easy when she felt a cold pair of lips kissing her spine through he thin, black tank top.<p>

"Rise and shine." Damon grinned nipping her shoulder blade with his blunt teeth

"Damon." She groaned into her pillow "Get out." she told him firmly

"You know, the funny thing about dropping dead." Damon remembered that night "You have to be alive to do it..."

"I'm sick of you." She told him as she got out of her bed "Get out of my house."

Damon smirked as he sat back against her head board watching her walk around the room getting ready to go see Elena

"Where are you going?" Damon questioned as she walked into the bathroom, he started rummaging through her pantie draw, he found a lacy black bra

"None of your business." Grace replied as she walked back out of the bathroom, she saw him playing with a pair of her frilly turquoise panties, quickly she snatched them back from his greedy hands and gave him a less than pleased look "Damon, I'm only going to say this one more time, get out."

"are you really still mad at me? It was a mistake, I wouldn't have said it if I knew she was related to you." He told her stroking her cheek gently

"That makes it all better." She rolled her eyes answering him sarcastically "Just leave, I'm fed up."

"Fine, but I'm not going to stop until I'm forgiven." he smirked "I'll be wherever you are..."

"You can try." She mused "I don't think you're going to win this one, Damon."

"Stranger things have happened." And with that he left the room

Grace looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess, quickly getting herself a touch up with make up she walked from her house to see her Grans car parked there. She had to get around some how, and it wasn't too bad, a cream mini cooper with black stripes.

Anna walked down the stairs of Ms. Gibbons house to see a good friend of hers pouring herself a drink

"Hey, Beth-Anne." Anna greeted as she walked into the living room to see them only watching one show, the same one they were watching last night.

Seen as Anna had been out of the tomb longer, she was considered to be more technologically advanced than the rest of them, she took it upon herself to teach the rest all that she knew

"What are you watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time?" Anna giggled childishly "There are over 150 channels." She explained "It's called a remote control... This button changes the channel. Hold it like this." She told them giving them a demonstration of how to use it

Anna walked through to the dinning room to see one of the Vampires, named Frederick feeding from Ms. Gibbons neck

"Did you get enough, sweetheart?" Ms. Gibbons asked as the Vampire pulled back

"For now." Fredrick answered

"Anna, are you hungry? Do you want a little?" She offered Anna her neck

"No, thank you Ms. Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?" Anna offered the weak human

"She's fine." Frederick spoke up before compelling Ms. Gibbons "Aren't you Ms. Gibbons?"

"Of course I am. I'm fine." Ms. Gibbons went with Frederick's compulsion

As Ms. Gibbons went to leave the room Anna and Frederick exchange looks with each other, there was an obvious rivalry going on here

"Hey mom!" Matt walked to his mothers bedroom door "Mom." He was about to open the door when she opened it and walked out holding her head

"What? I'm trying to sleep." She groaned

"I'm just making sure you're alive." Matt told his mother

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Kelly groaned "It was a late night, my head is throbbing." She complained

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home with you. And I'm pretty sure the neighbours would appreciate it too." Matt gave her a look

"It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy." She told him

"Well, I talked to Roberta at the Grill and there's a bar tending position open if you want to... get a job." he hinted

"I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I went there." Kelly smirked

"I think she's desperate..." Matt shrugged

"I'll check it out." Kelly replied

"Yeah?" Matt looked pleased

"Don't look so surprised." Kelly laughed

"well, I mean... I didn't know how long you planned on staying around." Matt shrugged again

"Well, there's back rent due..." She reasoned

"There's back everything, mom." Matt replied

"Like I said, I'll check it out." Kelly told him as the door was knocked "What's that?"

"It's Caroline." Matt replied keeping his voice low he saw the face that Kelly was making "Easy." he told her and she raised an eye brow "Yeah, come in." Matt called to his girl and she opened the door and walked into the kitchen "Hello, Ms. Donovan."

Kelly responded by getting up and leaving the room, Caroline looked down sad that she was being ignored by his boyfriends mother

"Hey, ok. Well, we're going to be late." Matt tried to take her mind off the situation "So let's get going."

"Yeah." Caroline's voice was small

"Hey." Matt greeted her

"Hey." Caroline replied

"How are you?" Matt tucked a piece of hair behind her ear lovingly

"Good." She whispered lying

Grace pulls up to Mystic High when she saw Elena waiting for her, a small wave was given before the telepath got out and walked to her twin

"Hey, how is everything?" Elena asked

"Never been better." She replied before frowning heavily

"Morning, Ladies." Tyler Lockwood walked over smiling at the two

"Morning, Ty." Grace replied with a small smile

"Why aren't you your normal, chirpy, never can shut you up self?" Tyler asked the telepath

"Not really feeling myself." Grace shrugged giving a lopsided grin

"Well, Ms. Johnson." Tyler didn't know the truth yet about Grace and Elena being related "I will do anything in my powers to make it better." he smirked at her pulling her into a kind hug

"Thanks, Ty." She blushed as he walked away giving her a wink first

"Since when have you and Tyler Lockwood been so close?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Well, when you and Matt used to date, Ty and I there too, remember, we had to hang out a lot just because you two did... Then we went out on our own a couple of times, and we just got closer and closer because of that." The brunette shrugged "he's an ok guy..."

"So, have you seen Damon since you told him off?" Elena questioned

"Unfortunately." Grace replied

"Where?" Elena gasped

"My room, he comes in whilst I'm sleeping, then wakes me up." Grace rolled her eyes

"God." Elena rolled her eyes "We got English first?"

"Yep." Grace nodded "If Stefan going to be there?"

"Should be." Elena nodded and they walked into their English class, Grace took a seat next to Tyler to leave a place open for Elena to talk to Stefan, should would have normally sat next to Bonnie, but she still wasn't back, and Caroline was sitting next to Matt

"Damon hasn't said a word to me... Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down." Stefan explained to Elena

"Do you think he's still trying to find Fayth?" Elena asked

"I don't know." The younger Salvatore brother admitted "He waited a 145 years only to find out that Fayth couldn't care less. And he's got hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena told him scribbling in her notebook

"You have every reason to be upset him with, I mean, you're just sticking up for your sister and I get that, I really do... Have you thought anymore about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked her

"About what? Isobel mine and my telepathic twins birthmother, who's related to our vampire ancestors Katherine and Fayth, who screwed over your vampire brother? Who's gone and hurt my telepathic twin... Nah... I haven't thought about it." Elena replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Stefan apologised

"It'd be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it... No vampire mother or brother..." Elena pouted

"No vampires at all?" Stefan teased

"No vampires, but you." She giggled at him "I just want to get back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun." She laughed

"Oh, that sounds good." Stefan agreed "When do we start?" he joked

"So, Johnson, where have you been?" Tyler questioned drawing on her hand like a guy best friend would "You didn't go to the Duke party the other night. Although, there were rumours that you were off in the bushes with a black haired guy... I think I heard his name was Damien... Dale... Something beginning with 'D'."

"Damon..." Grace corrected him and he nodded "Who told you that?" Grace cocked an eye brow as she watched him continue to draw on the back of her hand

"Who do you think?" Tyler smirked "School gossip, Caroline Forbes. I was trying to tell everyone it wasn't true, and you wouldn't do something like that, but my tongue was too busy down some girls throat." He joked with a grin "Weird, huh?"

"Tyler." she laughed "That's gross."

"C'mon, you love my crude sense of humour." He laughed

"True." She smirked "I've missed our talks, Ty." She smiled at him

"Me, too." He nodded "So any gossip hot off the press?"

"What's my name? Caroline?" Grace smirked and Tyler laughed too

"We can watch a movie at my place." Matt offered

"With your mom and a six pack?" Caroline rolled her eyes

"You know, you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice..." Matt shrugged

"Oh... I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me." Caroline hissed "I'm not that evolved."

Matt looked over past Grace and Tyler to see Elena and Stefan both kissing each other romantically, Caroline looked over at the too and sighed before looking back at her man

"So, a movie tonight?" Caroline nodded

"Whatever you want to do is good for me..." Matt smiled

"Ok." Caroline leaned in to get a kiss when suddenly the bell rang and Matt left the room leaving Caroline hanging

Meanwhile at Ms. Gibbons house Pearl was teaching Harper about texting using Anna's phone as an example

"The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone." Pearl explained to the Vampire

Harper pressed one of the keys on Anna's phone and it started to vibrate, he looked at it strangely at the phone seeing 'Jeremy Gilbert' flash on the screen

"I didn't break it, I swear." Harper told Anna as she took the phone from his hands

"I was just showing Harper what you taught me." Pearl told her daughter "What a marvellous device!" She announced

"Who was that?" Harper questioned

"Jeremy Gilbert." Anna replied casually

"Is that your boyfriend?" Harper teased

"Of course not." Pearl scoffed standing up and showing her new style to her only daughter "What do you think?"

"Very respectable." Anna nodded

"That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets." She smoothed down her shirt

"Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and credit card." Anna flashed her mother the small piece of plastic, in return Pearl looked very confused

"What's that?" Pearl asked

"I'll explain later." Anna linked arms with her mother and they left the room to be confronted by Frederick

"Where are you going?" He questioned

"We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things." Pearl nodded at him

"So, I'm the baby sitter now?" Frederick complained

"Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another." Pearl told him sternly

"So you say." Frederick muttered

"I'll watch things, Ms. Pearl." Harper stepped from the room they were just in with a sincere smile on his face

"Thank you, Harper." Pearl nodded before leaving the house with her daughter in tow

Elena was standing at Stefan's locker Caroline asking if they would go out tonight with her and Matt

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the Grill maybe a late moving..." Caroline asked

"You mean a double date?" Stefan asked

"Two pairs out on a Friday night couple. Yeah a double date..." Caroline nodded

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked

"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look, the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you and Matt and I just think it's important that we get over it." Caroline nodded

"I don't know." Elena shrugged

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Stefan nodded

"You do?" Elena asked

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, like as in 'fun'." Stefan reminded them of their conversation earlier

"Ok, it's a date, but just one exception..." Elena held up one finger

"What? Anything." Caroline promised

"We have to invite Grace."

"Yeah, but she'll want to invite Damon." Caroline shook her head

"No, no... Damon and her are... well she won't bring him." Elena promised

"Who will she bring then? Won't it be a little bit awkward for her? Being the fifth wheel an all?" The blonde asked

"She'll bring Tyler." Elena smiled

"As in Tyler Lockwood." Stefan looked at his girl

"Sure, sounds good." Caroline smiled "Triple date, see you tonight." She smiled before skipping off

"Ok." Elena grinned as she saw Grace and Tyler walking down the hall talking "Great, hey, want to go out tonight with me, Stefan, Caroline and Matt?" she asked

"Erm... both of us?" Tyler asked awkwardly

"Yeah." Elena nodded

"What do you think, Johnson?" Tyler asked the small girl

"Could be fun." She shrugged

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Met us at the Grill tonight, around 8." Elena smiled at Tyler

"I'll be the hottest guy in the bar." Tyler winked at Grace before leaving

Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding house sensing someone was in there, he walked into the living room to see a more lively Pearl standing there waiting for him, Anna stood at her side

"Hello, Damon." Pearl greeted him, her tone was flat

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon asked

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and you brother?" Pearl quizzed

"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome Vampires?" Anna asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I kill them." Damon stated running towards Pearl clasping her throat in his hand and crushing it, but this time, due to the fact that she had been drinking Ms. Gibbons blood she was stronger, Pearl twisted his wrist and pushed him to the floor

"Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word." She smiled at him

"Sure." Damon moving up onto a couch

Jeremy was on his laptop, he was hungry to learn more about Vampires so he decided to go onto a forum named 'The Lair, Vampire Lovers Only'

_How do you become a Vampire?_ Jeremy first put in with his username Vampjer

_Brad Pitt changed me_ Bloodybecky replied

_Go to Vegas, ask for Wayne Newton_ FANG69 added

_how do you kill a Vampire? _Vampjer asked again

_the blood of Paula Abdul_ USUCK14 joked

_Serious answers only please._ Vampjer replied

_stake to the heart always works_ Bloodybecky told him

_You're a believer?_ Vampjer asked

_Aren't you?_ Bloodybecky countered

"We've taken a residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now." Pearl told Damon taking a seat opposite him

"All 25 Vampires?" Damon quizzed

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating." Pearl shrugged

"How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon leaned forward

"I think the witches screwed up that part of the hocus pocus." Anna smirked

"I understand from Anna that the Founding Families have a secret council." Pearl announced

"And you're part of it." Anna added

"That's ridiculous." He lounged back on the chair

"I've been in Mystic Falls since he comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna growled at him

"And so am I." Pearl added "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their Families..."

"And everyone you've supplied with Vervain." Anna added after her mother finished speaking

"That will have to stop immediately." Pearl agreed

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon hissed

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl replied

"What, are you crazy?" Damon's eyes flared "It was 1864! Wake up, woman. The world has moved on." Damon rolled his eyes

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl smiled

"You don't know what I want." Damon mumbled

"Fayth." Pearl replied

"You won't even know where she is. You've been underground for the last century and a half." Damon told her angrily

"Fayth, Katherine and I were best friends a long time before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how they think, I know their patterns, I know where to find them." Pearl assured him

"I no longer have any desire to see Fayth ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." Damon rose from his seat only to be shoved back into it

"I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." Pearl hissed as she left the Salvatore residence

Grace was getting ready in her room, she pulled her black shorts up and then her black knee socks on too, she hadn't decided on what type of shirt she'd be wearing so first she applied her make up

"Let's go out." Damon appeared sitting on her bed "I'll buy you dinner, then you be my dinner."

"Damon!" She quickly jump up covering her black lacy bra with her hands "Get out of here." she ordered

"Let me take you out for a drink." Damon smiled at her "You can just wear that if you want." He zipped so he was starting next to her running his hands over the toned skin of her flat stomach "It's extremely flattering."

"Damon, get out of here before I remove you." She warned her voice low

"Hmm, and how are you going to do that?" He played with her recently straightened hair, it was still warm to the touch, she didn't have an answer for him "So I thought... Let's go to the Grill."

"I'm heading there anyway." Grace replied pulling her black 5 inch pumps on and then a black and crimson red plaid shirt on covering her exposed skin, she quickly rolled up the sleeves

"Why are you going there?" Damon asked curiously

"Meeting a friend." Grace replied looking in the mirror running her lips gloss over her lips

"What friend?" Damon jumped back on her bed "Bouncy." he noted with a grin

"You're terrible." She muttered earning yet another devilish look "Tyler."

"Tyler, who?" Damon asked his eyes flared with jealousy

"A good friend. Tyler." She replied not wanting to say his last name, but a sly smile appeared off his lips when she could literally feel the jealousy pouring off him "I want to lock my house, so please, Damon, just leave."

"No." He shook his head stubbornly

"I'm going to be late." she looked at her blackberry, the time was 7:55

"Good." The icy blue eyed Vampire crossed his arms "I want you to be late." He zipped in front of her again "I can make you even later if I want."

"Get out, Damon." She told him firmly crossing her arms over his chest

"Fine." Damon stepping back from her "Bye, Gracie."

"Whatever." She mumbled

When she turned back around Damon was gone and the window was closed, running downstairs she grabbed her keys and walked outside locking the door behind her

Jenna was showing Pearl around Grayson's old office, it used to be Pearl's apothecary, but no one new about that, except Anna, Damon and Stefan

"Ms. Sommers?" Pearl questioned the pretty blonde standing outside

"Yes. Hi Pearl." Jenna shook her head

"Hi. This is my daughter Annabelle." Pearl motioned to the stunning brunette standing next to her

"Of course, Jeremy's friend..." Jenna smiled at the brunette

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Sommers." Anna nodded politely

"Oh, Jenna, please." The blonde corrected them "This property in my brother-in-law's family for generations. It's one of the original structures in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstores..." Jenna blanked on the name

"An apothecary?" Pearl smiled

"Yeah." Jenna nodded

"You don't say..." Pearl grinned

Anna saw Jeremy walked down the road "Sorry is it's a little musty." Jenna apologised as Anna continued to watch Jeremy walking "No one has been here for month."

"I'll used my imagination." Pearl replied as she walked in, she turned to see her daughter watching a male walking "Annabelle?"

"I'm coming, mother." Anna called walking in with Jenna and Pearl

Damon walked into the Grill and sit down next to a drunk Kelly, he pulled his black raybans on to avoid contact with the light

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly questioned

"My eyes are a little sensitive today." he replied

"You're new around here." She noted

"On the contrary, I'm very old." he purred before turning to the bartender "Bourbon, neat."

"I haven't been gone long. I would remember someone who looks like you." Kelly grinned at him

"Yeah. Where did you go?" Damon asked

"Around, about..." Kelly shrugged

"I've been there." Damon joked taking his bourbon off the side and tipping it to the back of his throat

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy." Kelly giggled

"It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?" Damon cocked an eye brow at her

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off." She shrugged

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon noted

"Yeah. Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend." Kelly reminisced

"That's not very nice either." Damon nodded

"It happens." Kelly shrugged

"Yes it does." He eyed her

Jenna walked in the Grill just after she had finished showing Pearl around the old apothecary and saw Kelly sitting up at the bar

"Kelly? Kelly Donovan!" Jenna squealed

"Jenna!" Kelly jumped up and they both embraced each other

"I heard you were back in town." She turned to the blue eyed vampire watching them "She used to babysit me..."

"And then I used to party with her." Kelly laughed

"This woman is crazy." Jenna laughed, meaning what she said as a compliment

"Not as crazy as you..." Kelly retorted with a snort

"I'm not anymore." Jenna shrugged

"Well sit, drink." Kelly told her

"I shouldn't. I'm responsible now. Haven't you heard." Jenna shrugged

"Well, take a night off it's good for the soul."

"Great for the soul." Damon added

"This is not going to end well." Jenna smirked as she sat next to Kelly and Damon

"Can't wait." Damon muttered

Meanwhile at Ms. Gibbons house Harper was still left in charge, but Frederick was being a pain because he was growing bored, and hungry, and impatient of waiting around for orders from Pearl

"I hate this house." Frederick growled

"It's better than the tomb." Beth-Anne countered

"I didn't stay locked for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here." Frederick told her

"Maybe you should quit complaining." Harper told him firmly

"You're going to stop me?" Frederick squared up to him

"Let it be, Frederick." Beth-Anne stepped in as peacekeeper "You heard what Pearl said."

"I don't care what Pearl said." Frederick spat at the olive toned woman "What you got, boy?" He told Harper

Harper got up and shoved Frederick into a seat, the older Vampires – Frederick – then retaliated by shoving Harper against a wall

"Try it again." Frederick dared

Pearl arrives and grabs Frederick by his neck, she looked at him angrily before slamming him against a wall too, Harper backed away with Beth-Anne right beside him

"Back off. We don't fight each other. Those are the rules." She told him as she let him go

"And I'm tired of your rules. I want to go out of this house. Why can't we go into town?" He asked

"Eventually." She told him to keep moral up "But for now we have to keep a low profile."

"No one knows who I am." Frederick shrugged

"The Salvatore's brothers do." Pearl countered

"And I wish to hell that I can run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place" Frederick replied

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Grace asked

They were all in a booth it went Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Grace and Tyler, she felt safe knowing Damon couldn't get to her that Stefan was here, but feared for Tyler

"It's not that bad." Matt nodded at her "Wait staff are pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually out my mom up for the job." Matt told here

"How has it been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked

"You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of." He shrugged

"Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up..." Elena explained to Stefan "That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together..."

"You're kidding." Stefan chuckled at the story

"No, we have each other our whole lives." Matt grinned at Elena

Caroline sighed heavily, suddenly they heard loud, childish laughter coming from the bar opposite them, they all leaned in to see where the noise was coming from

"You've got to be kidding me." Grace groaned as she saw Damon wiggling his fingers at her as he downed a shot of tequila with Kelly and Jenna

Frederick and Beth-Anne make their way to the front door of Ms. Gibbons house when suddenly Harper was standing behind them, he'd caught them.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels." Frederick smirked

"We're not suppose to leave. Ms. Pearl made that very clear." Harper told him firmly

"Are you going to stop me? I didn't think so..." Harper smirked as he barged past Harper, Beth-Anne was only a few steps behind him

Jeremy walked downstairs to get a snack when he heard the door knock, he opened it to reveal a beautiful brunette standing there. Cute stalker chick.

"Anna?" Jeremy grinned

"Surprised?" She giggled

"I thought you and your mom were leaving town." Jeremy he was confused at her sudden appearance on his door step

"Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched." Anna looked almost hurt

"No, no, no. I mean... I am. Of course I am." A grin spread across his lips

"Alright then, step aside." She giggled as she stepped into his house

"Don't be grumpy." Jenna told Damon "It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after todays events..." he glanced behind him at Grace who was playing pool with Tyler "the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go... _kaboom_." He replied flatly before knocking another shot back "Let's get hammered."

"Lets." Kelly agreed

Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and Grace were watching the three from the pool table they were crowded around

"At least they're having fun." Caroline reasoned

"They're drunk." Grace exchanged a look with Stefan

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt laughed along with Caroline, Elena, Tyler and Grace

"Oh my God, yes!" Caroline remembered clearly

"We were wasted." Grace laughed shaking her head

"That was the first time I ever got drunk... I blame Matt." Elena turned to him with a fake scowl

"Her parents got seats at the next booth." Tyler told Stefan

"And Matt made me pretend that I was choking so we could get away." Elena added

"Except her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her." Matt smirked

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and beat it in front of everyone. Do you remember? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing his one." She prodded Matt in the chest "For a week."

After a awkward exchange between Caroline and Stefan it went silent between the teens, Caroline stood up from the stool she was sitting on

"I'm going to the restroom. Elena, Grace." She told them

"Sure." Grace nodded

"Hide." Jenna told Kelly "We're not here."

"Why? Where'd we go?" Kelly slurred

"Children under our care. Five o'clock... This is not good." Jenna complained

"Damn!" Kelly hissed "Wait, where'd Damon go?"

"What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?" Jeremy questioned as he sat with Anna in his living room

"She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking to going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me." Anna grinned flirtatiously

"Yeah?" Jeremy nodded

"Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion." Anna rolled her eyes

"Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on 'the vampire in Mystic Falls'." Jeremy told her

"Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?" Anna asked nervously

"No, I want to go deeper you know. I want to understand why people reliable those vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were." Jeremy told her

"what do you mean?" The Vampire asked suspiciously

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood." Jeremy hinted

"You're kidding right?" Anna asked him in disbelief

"Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info." Jeremy shrugged

"Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression." Anna lied

Stefan, Tyler and Matt were waiting for their dates to come back from the restroom whilst they continued to play pool, Stefan was winning

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Tyler smirked

"Triple dating." Stefan replied "This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in."

"That's because you're _that guy_." Matt replied

"What guy?" Stefan asked

"The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way." Matt replied

"Is that what I seem like?" He asked Tyler and Matt

"Pretty much..." Tyler shrugged

"hmm..." Stefan paused "What a dick." He laughed and the boys did too

"ah, Shoot, I have to go." Tyler looked at his phone to see he had a message "I'll see you guys later, tell Grace I said bye."

"So what are you doing?" Caroline asked Elena as the brunette washed her hands

"Having a good time." Grace replied as she stood next to Caroline standing up for her twin

"Well the point of this was to show Matt how much you care about Stefan. You don't have to talk about you past." Caroline glared

"I was just trying to make conversation..." Elena shrugged

"Try less." Caroline scolded before walking from the room, Elena quickly followed

Grace walked out too checking her phone when suddenly her waist was captured, he breathed down her neck and she stiffened

"Having a good time on your date?" Damon nuzzled into her neck

"Damon." She warned "It's not a date."

"C'mon, you're miserable on this date. Let's head back to my place, have a few drinks, get a bit tipsy and-" Damon tried to seduce her

"By the amount of alcohol on your breath I'd say you were way past tipsy." she told him

"So clever." He smirked "So smart and beautiful-"

"Fayth." Frederick saw her and his narrowing as he saw her with Damon

Damon was suddenly in front of Grace protecting her "You've got the wrong person." Damon told him firmly "Get back to Stefan." Damon told her

"I apologise, Damon." Frederick smirked before leaving the room

"Damon, what was that about?" Grace whispered gripping the back of his shirt with her shaking hand "Does he know Fayth? Who was that?"

"I have no idea... Now, Ms. Mad at me still, I have some ladies to get back to... see you soon, sweetie." He kissed her forehead before leaving

Grace walked over to the group quickly and Elena saw her and grabbed her hand pulling her into a tight embrace

"I was worried, this guy called me Katherine..." Elena whispered "I thought he might have gotten you."

"No, Damon protected me." Grace whispered

"Wait. He what?" Elena asked

"I know. I didn't plan it." Grace shook her head

Grace climbed out of her car as she arrived and saw the couples in theres, she sighed heavily and walked into the Salvatore house to see that it was empty and she couldn't be more happy about that, she just wanted to be on her own for five seconds.

"This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town." Caroline announced as she walked in the door with the other three, she turned to Matt "No offence."

"Don't remind me." Matt groaned before turning to Stefan "Man, I've always wanted to see how it looks in this place."

"Yeah, it's uh... a little bit too much..." Stefan rubbed that back of his neck awkwardly

"Yeah, my entire house could git in here... twice." Matt chuckled

"It's feels like I've been in here before... Weird." Caroline muttered as she took a seat next to Grace

"You don't say." Grace glanced over at here

"You ever been here with Damon." The blonde teased

"No." Grace crossed her arms over her chest

"Never made it past you house, eh." Caroline elbowed her playfully

"Caroline, nothing went on between Damon and I. You have to stop making up these rumours." Grace told her sternly

"What rumours?" Elena walked over as Stefan and Matt look at his collection of car model replicas

"Grace and Damon got it on at the Duke party, it's ok you know, Grace, he's only like 23 and you're like 17..." Caroline shrugged

"At the Duke party?" Elena asked

"Ok, then Grace, explain where you both went? One minute you were talking to Matt and I, the next you disappeared into the woods." Caroline cocked an eye brow

"We just hung out." Grace lied, she was really in the tomb with Damon risking her life

"God, Grace, you're such a bad liar, so transparent, it's unbelievable, if you sleep with someone at least have the decency to admit it to your friends." Caroline rolled her eyes before walking over to Matt and Stefan

"My God." Grace whispered "You know she's so adamant that I slept with him, I'm starting to believe it."

"Don't let her get to you." Elena patted her twins knee

"Come on." Stefan told the twins as he walked from the house with Matt and Caroline to go to his garage

"So, the thing about cherries, you have to..." Damon was talking which a cherry in his mouth, when suddenly Kelly did a sexy trick with one "Oh my Goodness." He leaned it and took the cherry stalk from her mouth "That's amazing, you were fast."

"That would be my queue." Jenna slurred as she stood up

"You giving up already?" Kelly asked her friend as she continued to look directly into Damon's icy blue orbs

"Oh yeah." She nodded "See you guys." She waved

"Prepare yourself, my friend." Stefan told Matt as they walked into his garage, he pulled back the tarpaulin from a old, expensive car

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked in disbelief

"She was passed down through the family." Stefan smiled affectionately at his beautiful shiny red car

"Why don't you... I mean... Why don't you drive it?" Matt asked

"Well, it doesn't run. I mean, its not that I could figure it out." Stefan shrugged

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked

"Can you be more of a girl right now?" Matt smirked at his girly girlfriend

"Hey, want to come and take a look at this for me?" Stefan questioned

"Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked as he looked into the boot which was where the engine was

"Of course." Elena nodded looking at Grace

"Was a nice car." Grace agreed

"I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times..." Matt stated proudly

"Wow." Stefan nodded impressed

"I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in." Caroline told them all

Matt glanced over to Elena "It wasn't too bad." as the words left his lips, he immediately regretted it.

Caroline turned quickly and left the garage and Elena threw Matt a look before following her quickly, Grace sighed

"This whole couples thing... it's way too complicated for my liking." Grace rolled her eyes before walking back in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house, she saw his aged Bourbon sitting on the side and decided to pour herself a glass

"I'm sorry, man." Matt apologised

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it." Stefan told him "You and Elena, you guys have history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good." He reasoned

"She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad." Matt smiled at the Vampire "Alright, let's take a look at this..." he referred to the engine

Jenna stumbled out of the Grill and as her shoes hits the floor the heel of it breaks off, and she curses, Frederick looks over his shoulder to see this blonde damsel in distress

"Need some help?" Frederick asked sauntering over to her

"Damn it! Stupid shoe." She cursed again

"Here, lift up the other foot." Frederick ordered kneeling down to rip her other heel off, evening it out standing back up he hands her both broken heels

"Thanks, I think." Jenna laughed

"Was it Damon Salvatore you were with?" Frederick asked

"The one and only. You know him?" Jenna questioned

"we go way back. He still lives at Miller Lane?" Frederick questioned fishing for Damon's address

"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi." Jenna replied casually

"I prefer to stay here and talk to you." The vampire flirted flirtatiously

"Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt." She approved with a laugh "But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things." She mumbled

Frederick tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning down and beginning to compel the blonde "I'm pretty sure you'd like it."

Jenna burst out laughing "Sorry. This was a seriously lame pick up."

"This is a nice scent you wear. What is it?" He asked already knowing the answer of what herb was in her perfume

"I don't know" she laughed again "it was a gift. And that is a cab so..."

Jenna stumbled away over to her cab and Frederick was left standing there, his partner in crime – Beth-Anne – came up behind him standing there casually

"Vervain..." he told her turning to her "making it hard to find something to eat in this town."

"Caroline." Elena walked over to the upset blonde

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline told her

"You're being ridiculous." Elena told her

"And insecure and stupid... but that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always going to be in love with you and I'm always going to be the back up." Caroline spat at her friend

"You're not he back up." Elena assured her

"Yes I am." The blonde nodded "I'm Matt's Elena back up; I'm your Grace back up."

"Now it's about me and Grace?" Elena asked

"You don't get it." Caroline's voice was full of hurt "Why would you? You're everyone's first choice."

They stare at each other for a long five seconds before they hear the roar of an engine behind them, they both turn to see Stefan and Matt riding out of the garage. They stopped right next to them and both of the guys climbed out

"Piece of cake!" Matt grinned before seeing the look Caroline was giving him

"You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take the first spin." Stefan gave Matt the keys

"Really?" Matt asked

"Yeah." Stefan shrugged

Matt opened the door for his girl to get in and she did, Matt then ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in before driving off

"You alright?" Stefan embraced Elena

"If it's not Vampires, it's girlfriends." Elena replied snuggling into him

Jeremy and Anna were now in the kitchen, they'd gotten hungry whilst playing video games and decided to make something to eat

"Alright. Roast Beef, Turkey, what do you want?" Jeremy asked selecting a meat

"Let's do the works. Pile it high." Anna grinned

"Ok, I like your style." Jeremy nodded "Would you get the bread for me?"

"Sure." Anna nodded turning to look for the bread

Jeremy watched her for a long couple of seconds before looking down at the incredibly sharp knife in his hand, he made a quick decision and slit into the palm of his hand

"What are you doing?" Anna quickly turned to him feeling the blood oozing from the wound

"You have a problem with blood Anna?" Jeremy asked stepping towards her as she pressed herself away from him "What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna."

Suddenly she shoved Jeremy back against the fridge holding him securely there, he grinned down at her as her eyes turned that evil black colour with the deep veins approaching around them, he could just make out the fangs producing past her lips

"What are you doing?" She demanded

"I know it." He whispered and looked at his bleeding hand "Go for it." he told her

Anna takes his hand and begins to suck his warm blood from the open wound, Jeremy grins knowing what she was now, suddenly the door slammed shut and Anna pulled away.

"Jenna!" Jeremy appeared in the hall way opposite his Aunt "Hey, what's up?"

"Regret." She admitted "Make sure you lock that up." She refereed to the door as she stumbled up the stairs

Jeremy quickly walked back into the kitchen to see Anna had gone, there was no trace of her ever being there, but Jeremy looked down at the palm of his hand and saw the cut and grinned at it

"Did I pass the driveway?" Matt asked as he pulled to a stop in Stefan's car

"Uh... I think it's up there." Caroline pointed

"This is an amazing car..." He told her and she sighed again "Did I pass?" this gained a look of incomprehension from Caroline "The whole date thing was obviously a test to see how I do around Elena."

"I don't know, you were reminiscing about the 'Elena years' the whole night so..." She shrugged

"Caroline that came before. That can't just go away." he explained to her

"I know that, ok?" Caroline tried to block him out

"No, you don't because Elena turns you into a crazy person. Look, it's my fault. I made it pretty clear earlier that Elena still means something to me, but all that talk, that was two old friends with some memories... Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are, but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't now if that makes sense because I'm not really good at expressing myself." Matt babbled on

"No, no. I think you're doing just fine." Caroline praised him

They both laugh for a second and lean closer beginning to kiss passionately, Caroline moved to make herself more comfortable when she hit her head on the roof with a thud

"Sports cars..." She stated proving her point from earlier as they both begin to kiss again

Damon walked over to Kelly as they stand in the hallway of the Salvatore Boarding house with a drink in his hand

"Now that you've brought me here..." She took the drink from his hand taking a sip "What are you going to with me?"

"I'm going to... going to do this." Damon kissed her

The older Vampire pushed the human woman back against the wall and they continued to kiss heavily when suddenly the front door opened and Caroline and Matt walk in interrupting their moment

"Mom!" Matt exclaimed

"Damon?" Grace was standing down the end of the hall with her hands on her hips

"Are you dating Grace?" Kelly asked getting down from Damon's hips

"No, he's not." Grace answered for him stumbling down the hall "he only wishes." she slurred

Matt followed him mom out the door giving an apologetic look to Caroline who just nodded understandingly

"C'mon, Car, I'll take you home." Elena told Caroline

"I've got Grace." Damon called

"Grace." Elena glanced over at her

"I'll be fine, 'Lena." Grace stumbled into Damon's rock hard chest "Ow." She whispered

"You've been drink my bourbon." He noted

"If I have." She looked at him angrily "What are you going to do about it, Salvatore?" She demanded giving him meaningless push

"I could think of many things to do with you, Gilbert." Damon told her with a grin pushing her back against the hall

"Get off." She shrugged him off "Come and see me when you feel like grovelling." She told him walking into the library

"Where have you been?" Pearl questioned as an upset Anna walked in the house

"I needed some air." Anna lied

"For three hours? Tell me where you have been." Her mother demanded

"Out, I was out." Anna replied frustrated

"Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too." Pearl told Anna absolutely exhausted "What?" She noticed the upset in Anna's face

"I'm sorry." She whimpered and Pearl just embraced her foolish young daughter lovingly

"Sorry for bailing." Elena pouted

"Just wish you let me drive you home."

"Normal people don't have chaperones, bodyguards or baby sitters... we're normal tonight remember." She reminded him "Plus, Grace is in there with Damon and I'm worried."

"I know... I'm worried too, I worry about both of you." Stefan told her

"Stefan, I can't live every minute of my life worrying about her or worrying that someone is going to come after us. I won't, I won't let it get that bad for me and Grace." Elena told him

"Ok." Stefan nodded "Call me when you get home safe."

The embrace and kiss before Elena climbs in her car with a waiting Caroline and they both drive off, Stefan walks back in his house in a search for the telepath and the vampire.

Whilst Stefan and Elena were outside saying good bye Grace lounged in the library of their house a book placed on her lap which she had no intention of reading

"You've got a lot to make up for." Grace told as she slurred her words, she had drunk too much of his bourbon

"You're right." Damon nodded as he walked into the library "Where can I begin?" He asked the brunette

"A foot rub would be nice." She grinned at him

Damon walked over to her and sat in front of her, carefully perched on the coffee table, he took her foot gently from her black pump and began to work his magic

"Uh, Damon." Grace breathed leaning her head back on the warm couch

"When are you going to forgive me?" Damon asked kneading out the pressure points on her small feet

"You've done a lot of things to hurt me." Grace told him her voice was small

"I know." Damon muttered beginning to pull her knee sock down over her foot and press kisses to the sole of her foot "I'll do anything, Grace."

"Damon, I'm ticklish." She giggled

Damon smirked and started to slowly kiss up her smooth creamy legs, she moaned out when he skipped her shorts and went to her stomach. She took his face between her petite hands and pulled him up to her face.

The Vampire acted first and pressed his lips passionately against hers, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip. Flipping him so that the telepath was on top she opened to mouth and granted him access.

Damon quickly popped the buttons on her plaid shirt and slipped it over her bony shoulders, not breaking the kiss for a second as he laid her down on the couch beneath him. Grace began to work on his buttons of his dress shirt when suddenly they heard foot steps enter the room

"Grace?" Stefan questioned

"Oh." Grace covered her face embarrassed

"Does that make up for what I've done?" Damon pressed his tender lips to just below her ear

"No." she shook her head "not even close." she answered him pulling her shirt on

Frederick jumps through one of the windows and shoves Grace back against the wall, she hits it with a great force slumping to the floor unconscious, he then goes for Stefan stabbing a piece of glass into his chest.

Damon was angry, he quickly got up and picked Frederick off of his younger brother and they begin to fight.

Stefan manages to pull the sharp glass from his chest and see's that another Vampire had jumped in too, it was Beth-Anne. They both begin to fight. Beth-Anne overpowers Stefan and shoves him to the floor, he collides with a wooden chair on his way down and brakes it noticing a wooden leg next to him. As he jumps up she lunges for him again and Stefan takes the opportunity to stake her in the heart, she falls to the floor dead.

Damon sends Frederick flying across the room and Stefan walks over to form an alliance with his older brother, Frederick looked over to see Beth-Anne dead on the floor and quickly bails from the room

"Grace." Damon whispers as he runs over to the unconscious telepath

"Is she breathing?" Stefan asked

"yeah." Damon nodded feeling her pulse relieved to feel the blood pumping beneath his fingers, he bites into his own wrist and feeds it into her mouth

"Damon, are you sure that's a good idea." Stefan asked

"Yes, she'll sleep here tonight so I know she's going to be face." Damon pulled his wrist away and picked her up into his arms

"Damon." Stefan warned

"Go call and check to see is Elena is safe." Damon told his younger brother

"Matt..." Kelly called as her son walked away from her

"I don't want to hear it, mom." Matt told her firmly

"Matty, please..." She begged

"Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freaking kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me." Matt told his mom off, obviously hitting a nerve

"I know, Matt." she whispered

Elena was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when Jeremy walked in to brush his teeth too, she smiled gently at him

"How was your night?" Elena asked

"Ah... same old. Same old." Jeremy lied "You?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p'

Pearl walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of blood when suddenly Frederick walked in the room, she didn't look surprised to see him

"So, where is Beth-Anne?" Pearl asked already knowing the answer

"She won't be coming back." Frederick replied

"What happened? Where is she?" Pearl asked

"Well, you were right." He glanced over to Anna "We shouldn't have left."

"No." She agreed pouring some blood into a wine glass "Hungry?" she walked over to hand it to him but grabbed a wooden spoon off the side and shoved it into his gut, he let out a groan of pain as she twisted it and then pulled it back out throwing it in the sink, she walks over to sit with her daughter "Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Pearl mused

"I'm home." Elena told Stefan down the phone "Teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Safe and sound."

"Good good." Stefan nodded looking up the stairs towards Damon's room "I'm glad."

"Is everything alright? You sound serious. Is Grace ok?" Elena suddenly asked

"Not tonight." Stefan shook his head "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, you still have a few minutes of being normal left."

"I had a really nice time on our date." Elena told him with a smile

"Such a liar." Stefan smirked hearing Damon start the shower

"No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly how it was supposed to be..." Elena giggled

"I had a really nice time too." Stefan grinned

Upstairs Damon was in the shower watching Grace sleep through the glass shower door, he ran his hands through his hair as he watched her snooze silently, a small smile appeared on his lips.

After he'd finished he got out and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before shaking his hair until it was damp, climbing into bed next to her Grace whimpered as she snuggled into his body for warmth.

Jeremy walked back into his room and sat down on his bed, when he looked back up he saw that Anna was standing there, he jumped up scared

"What the hell?" he demanded

"I could have killed you." Anna warned her voice low with threat

"Yeah, but you didn't." The human argued

"I should have." She threatened

"But you didn't." He repeated

"How did you know?" Anna asked

"I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you." Jeremy told her

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Anna almost pleaded

"Who would believe me?" The boy shrugged

"You'd be surprised." She smirked

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jeremy questioned

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you." She smirked at the irony of the statement

"Like what?" Jeremy asked

"Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?" Anna asked

"Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because I want you to turn me..." he left the statement hanging in the air

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Wow, so Jeremy knows... Grace and Damon are kind of getting closer, but she hasn't forgiven him yet... how will she react when she wakes up in his bed. Oh dear.**

**Please review tell me what you think I love to hear from you guys, alert and fav and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can :D**

**Graciiee xx**


	17. Let The Right One In

Twisted Love

Season One

Let The Right One In

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>A clap of thunder awoke Grace from her dream, she glanced around the foreign room and wondered where she was, everything seemed more vibrant and her sensed seemed heightened. She held her head as a headache thumbed along to the cracking thunder.<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Damon greeted her as he walked in from the bathroom stark naked

"Damon!" She squealed as she covered her chocolate brown eyes quickly

"Hmm? Or right yeah, I'm not decent." He warned her a little too late

"What am I doing here?" Grace asked her eyes stilled covered

Damon smirked "You hit you head, were knocked out, I fed you my blood, you've been out for hours." The vampire explained as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs

"You what?" Grace threw her arms down gawping at him

"Now, now, Grace." Damon closed her mouth with one finger "You'll catch flies."

"Damon. You fed me your blood." Grace stared into his icy blue orbs "Are you being seriously?"

"You were unconscious, I didn't know if anything was broken, or if you were bruised... I had to help you in some way." Damon shrugged "That was the only way I could think of."

"How did I hit my head?"

"One of the tomb vampires attacked you." Damon told her "You need anything from downstairs?" He asked

"Can I go home?" Grace asked

"In this weather..." Damon peered out the window to see the heavy rainfall "I don't think so..."

"Like you were planning on letting me go anyway." Grace muttered

"You're right, now are you hungry?" Damon asked

"I could go for some food." Grace stood up noticing she was just in her panties and bra "Damon." She scolded

"You looked uncomfortable." He threw one of his button down shirts at her

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes "I need some real clothes if I actually plan on leaving today."

"You plan on leaving?" Damon asked as he walked down the stairs Grace in tow

* * *

><p>Elena was fast asleep in her bed when her window suddenly burst open extremely violently, she jolted away and ran over shutting it.<p>

"I love storms." Anna stated as she sat in Jeremy's room

"Is that a vampire thing? 'Cause I read Vampires don't like running water." Jeremy replied naively

"It's only Dracula." Anna lied "Yeah. He was a complete wuss, never showered, very smelly."

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked gullible

"First rule about Vampires, don't believe anything you read." Anna scoffed

"You got to tell me more. I got to know." Jeremy pressed her for information

"No, you don't." Anna shook her head "Because you're not going to be one."

"c'mon, you can't keep saying 'no' to me." Jeremy grinned

"Look, I'm not going to turn someone who learned everything he knows about Vampires from Netflix..." Anna told him firmly

"That's not true and you know it." Jeremy shot back

"Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason." Anna cocked an eye brow at him

"Because I..." Jeremy couldn't tell her the real reason, he was not sure if he knew the answer himself

"Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence." Anna told him before Elena burst in the room, she brunette Vampire left the room before the older girl even saw her

"Hey, you're up." Elena stated

"Hey, what's up?" Jeremy jumped at the sudden appearance of Elena and the disappearance of Anna

"Looks like there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?" Elena asked politely

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure." Jeremy nodded

* * *

><p>Frederick walked into the living room of Ms. Gibbons house and started throwing wood into the fire place trying to get over the death of his girlfriend Beth-Anne, he felt Pearl standing in the door way and tried to change the 'I told you so' topic<p>

"We're running low on blood." Frederick told her causally "You might want to send Anna to the hospital for some more." he added

"I'll send her out for some soon." Pearl nodded

"Maybe I could go with her... If the storm keeps up and it's dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all." Frederick asked hopeful

"I'm afraid not." Pearl replied flatly "Not after your stunt at the Salvatore house last night."

"He and his brother deserved it." Frederick spat

"And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Beth-Anne is dead." She reminded him and he visibly flinched at the memory of seeing her staked on the floor "And you have no one to blame but yourself, we can not live out lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions."

"I understand, Ms. Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to." Frederick told her

"I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town soon to assess who's under the influence of Vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwood's, the Forbes', the Fells... The Johnson line has come to an... end I hear as the other girl discovered she was truly a Gilbert." Pearl muttered

"We should kill every last one of them." Frederick stood up angrily

"We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentment. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patiences." She warned him as she got up and left the room

"You heard her." Frederick said as three men walked into the room "No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me some clothes, 'Lena." Grace jumped down the stairs in her black skinny jeans and lose white shirt<p>

"I think you looked better in my shirt..." Damon told her and she shot him a look

"No problem." Elena smiled ignoring Damon's comment "So what really happened last night?"

"It was a small attack on us, Grace just got in the way..." Damon shrugged

"Are you ok?" Elena asked her twin

"I'm fine." Grace nodded in response "So, what are we doing about these tomb vampires?"

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon nodded as he finished blocking the broken window with some spare plywood they had laying around

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of the that house of Vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'." Stefan replied sarcastically

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena shook her head

"What deal?" Grace asked

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary." Damon shrugged before catching the look Grace was giving him "She's going to help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is." Grace nodded "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." She muttered

"Is that jealousy I see, Grace?" Damon asked

"No." She scowled

"You don't have to be so snarky about everything." Damon told her "I saved you life."

"I woke up this morning in your bed to learn that all the Vampires have been released from the tomb... I've earned snarky, Damon." she told him firmly

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birthmother into a vampires?" Damon growled

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." She told him narrowing her eyes

"Ouch." Damon placed his hand over his heart feigning hurt

"This isn't being very productive." Elena told them "Although, it is entertaining." she smirked

"We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan told the girls before Damon walked from the room

"God, I'm sorry... he just makes me so cranky." Grace told them both

"He makes everybody cranky." Stefan replied with a small shrug

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise." He pressed his lips to Elena's forehead

"Well, what about us? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena told him

"That's exactly what you're going to do, because that's what going to keep you safe, if you forgot Grace almost got killed last night." Stefan reminded here

"What about you two? You have to be safe, too." Elena looked at her boyfriend

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." he looked at Grace with a smirk

"Well, that's comforting." Grace muttered

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Anna ran into the Grill from the ran both laughing at the wetness of each other, Anna was meeting her mother here later on<p>

"Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later." Anna informed him

"Wait. Does your mom know you're a..." Jeremy trailed off

"The fact you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from you own family is just further proof that you're not ready." Anna told him rolling her eyes

"'not ready' is a step up from 'no'." Jeremy grinned

"And a million steps down from 'maybe'." She countered "I like you bracelet." She told the boy

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled "My sister got it for me."

"Can I see it?" Anna questioned

"Yeah." Jeremy spilled the Vervain from his wrist and handed his freewill over to the Vampire

"You sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?" Anna asked smelling the Vervain on this piece of jewellery

"No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are." Jeremy smirked

"I'd rather keep it our little secret." She told him coyly

"You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?" He told her closing her palm around the bracelet

"Why would you give this to me?" Anna asked

"Because. You like it. And I like you." Jeremy flirted

"You only like me because of what you want from me." Anna replied reading him like a book

"No. I...I like you." Jeremy smiled

"Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway." Anna handed him back the bracelet giving him back his changes of freewill around her

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other side of the Grill Matt and Caroline were talking about the night before his with mom and Damon<p>

"I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent and the screwed-up kid." Matt admitted to his girlfriend

"Maybe she needed to hear it." Caroline reasoned

"Yeah, but just... I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. 'cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left." He reminded her of his sister

"Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister." Caroline told him assuringly

"I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be ok." Matt told Caroline clearly fed up with his mom's behaviour

"Maybe she'll surprise you. People have a tendency to do that. I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm." Caroline glanced over at the window

"Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now?" Matt asked concerned

"I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual." She rolled her eyes

"Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there." Matt have her all the checks before leaning down and kissing her

"Got it. Anything else?" She nuzzled into his neck

"Yes." He kissed her again, only more passionately this time

"Bye." She giggled as she pulled back

"Bye." Matt replied

* * *

><p>"Where'd the girls go?" Damon asked Stefan as he played with the clock<p>

"They went back to Elena's place." Stefan replied pulling on his coat

"Hunting trip?" Damon questioned his younger brother

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I got to get my strength back up." Stefan replied

"I've got two litres of soccer mom in the fridge." Damon told him earning a look "No?"

"We'll talk when I get back." Stefan told him as he headed for the door

"Alright." Damon replied "Give my regards to the squirrels."

Stefan ran through the woods at the back of his house under the beating rainfall, he stopped when he felt as if someone was following him, glancing over his shoulder he saw two people in hoods standing there, as he turned to run he was suddenly stabbed in the gut with a stake.

"Ah." Stefan called out as he looked into the eyes of Frederick

* * *

><p>Grace lay on Elena's couch playing games when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID 'Damon' she pressed ignore when she heard the doorbell ring<p>

"I got it." Grace called as she walked to the door opening it staring into a blue pair of eyes

"You're ignoring me." Damon stated as he walked in the house

"The six miss calls? Sorry. My phones dead." She lied flatly

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked

"Not that I know of." Grace replied as she heard Elena come down the stairs "Stefan up there?"

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked concerned

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back." Damon told her "I can't get him on his phone so I figured he'd be here with you."

"It's going straight to voicemail." Elena told the two as she attempted to call Stefan

"Where do you think he is?" Grace asked

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon told Elena

* * *

><p>Damon knew exactly where Pearl was hiding it, he slammed his fist against the door calling to them to 'let him in' Frederick came to the door<p>

"Pearl's not home." The older Vampire told Damon "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." he noted with a smug grin

"Where's my brother?" Damon demanded

"Billy." Frederick called

Billy and another Vampire pulled a weak, injured Stefan into the hall so that Damon could see him and the state he was him. Damon felt a surge of angry and attempted to get in the house, but denied, a human lived here.

"You're dead." He growled

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." He smirked "Ms. Gibbons." he called and the compelled woman walked next to him

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" Ms. Gibbons smiled politely

"Never let this bad man in." Frederick compelled her further

"I'll never let him in." Ms. Gibbons repeated before walking back to where she was

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's and Fayth's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy."

Billy shoved a stake into Stefan's side before Frederick shut the door on Damon, he growled before running back to where Grace was in the car.

"What happened? Where is he?" Grace asked soaking in the rain

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon replied trying to turn her to get in the car

"Why not?" Grace asked

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon replied angrily

"I can get in." Grace told him trying to push past him

"You're not going in there." Damon captured her in his embrace

"I'm going!" Grace squirmed "I have to do this for Elena."

"You're not going. I wont let you, Grace." Damon told her firmly

"Why are they doing this? What do they want him him?" Grace asked cluelessly

"Revenge. They want revenge." Damon replied pulling his coat off putting it over her shoulders protecting her shivering body from the rain

"We've got to do something." Grace's teeth chattered

"I know." Damon nodded

"We can't let them hurt him, for Elena. We got to get him out of there." Grace told him determined

"I know. Grace, I know." Damon clutched her hands "But I don't know how to get him out."

* * *

><p>Stefan was strung up by his hands in the basement if Ms. Gibbons house, it was Vervain ropes so he couldn't get away, they had all kind of tortured planned for the younger Salvatore brother<p>

"Vervain on the ropes." Frederick told Stefan as if he didn't know

"Ah." Stefan called out

"That's got to sting." He pulled his head back and dropped some watery Vervain into his eyes, the sizzling sound began

"Ah!" Stefan yelled

"This isn't right!" Harper burst in the room

"He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I sat that's exactly what we're here for." Frederick smirked "And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way."

"This is right!" Harper repeated grabbing Frederick, but he was overpowered

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick told him firmly

"Ms. Pearl will be home soon." He reminded him

"Ms. Pearl is no longer in change. Tie him up!" Frederick ordered Billy "And then stake him down." He added

* * *

><p>"Elena, are you sure he will help us?" Grace asked her twin as they walked through the halls of Mystic High<p>

"He has too." Elena replied

"Well, don't you look... alive." Damon announced as they all stepped into Alaric's history room

"You can't hurt me." Alaric stood up

"Oh, I can't hurt you." Damon nodded

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." Elena told him "Stefan's in the house and Damon can't get in because he's a Vampire... We need you."

"I would go, but-"

"Your life is valuable." Damon noted "Yours on the other hand." He looked at Alaric

"Stefan told us about your ring." Elena informed Alaric

"What about it?" Alaric twirled the black rock on his finger

"Let me recap... You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" He asked sarcastically

"Yeah. The part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric squared up to the Vampire

Grace stepped out in front of Alaric as Damon stalked over, she was squashed between the two, before she pushed Damon back a little and Elena quickly stood in front of Alaric

"Back off." Grace warned the blue eyed Vampire

"Mr. Saltzman, please. This is Stefan." Elena reminded the history teacher

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." He told her almost sincerely

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon shrugged casually

"What?" Grace whispered

"You're lying." Alaric accused

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Damon paused placing his hands on Grace's lower back "C'mon ladies." he started to escort them from the room

"Alright!" Alaric stopped them "Wait. I'll go."

* * *

><p>"So, I have an answer." Jeremy suddenly announced<p>

"To what?" Anna questioned

"Why you should turn me." He grinned

"We're back to that?" Anna asked slightly fed up

"Look, I wake up everyday and I feel ok, but there's something missing. Like a... like a hole. Some people, they fit... in life, or whatever. I... I don't." Jeremy shook his head

"So, you want a pity-turn?" Anna asked and he looked up at her hopeful "I don't think so."

"You should turn me because I don't have anything else." Jeremy replied

"Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Ok? One, we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom... but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. Ahem. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet." She told him with a smirk

Anna glanced around the Grill and saw her mother walk in, Anna knew that her mother would be able to hear the conversation she was having as she began to walk towards them

"So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later." She jumped up quickly and sent Jeremy a text explaining everything with one word 'mom.' and closed the distance her mother was making "Mom, hey."

"Did you get everything?" Pearl asked slyly

"Yeah, the blood-bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out." Anna explained

"Who is that you were talking to?" Pearl questioned

"A friend from the library." Anna answered vaguely

"Let's get home." Pearl replied turning when Mayor Lockwood came up to her to give her a gently warning about the roads

"Hey, you're not going out in that, are you? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded." The mayor explained

"we'll make do." Pearl replied with a small smile

"Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready." A waitress told the Mayor and Tyler

"Great." Tyler smiled

"Mayor... Lockwood, is it?" Pearl questioned "I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl." She introduced herself

"Hi." Mayor Lockwood shook her head

"This is my daughter Anna. We're just recently moved to town." She explained with a lie

"Welcome. Rickard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler." He gestured to his embarrassed Son behind him "Please – please, join us." He offered

"It would be a pleasure." She smiled and walked off in front her daughter close behind

"Be more creepy, dad. Not like your son is standing right here." Tyler hissed

"Grow up." Mayor Lockwood retorted "Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rick one, from the looks of it." He smirked at his alterer motive

"You can tell all that by looking at her ass?" Tyler asked sarcastically "Awesome. I'm going to shoot some pool." he got out his phone sending a message to Grace 'Want to meet at the Grill? I'll buy you some food ;)'

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace, Damon and Alaric were all in Alaric's classroom still surround a table that was full of weapons to kill, or seriously injure a Vampire, or any other supernatural creature meaning to harm a person<p>

"Teacher by day, Vampire hunter by night..." Damon stated

"I've got you to thank for that." Alaric countered

"Tyler wants to meet me at the Grill." Grace looked down at her phone, within seconds it was stolen from her hands "Damon!" She complained

"Guys, this is serious." Elena told them

Damon kindly handed her back her phone and Grace looked at the message 'Grace is current unavailable at the moment, never text again.'

She hit him "You're such a jerk!" she told him

"What are these?" Elena asked looking at syringe type objects

"Those are tranquillizer darts filled with Vervain." Alaric replied

"Can I borrow one?" Grace asked scowling at Damon

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon told Alaric ignoring Grace's comment

"That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?" Grace asked in disbelief

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." He smirked "Hopefully."

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked as Elena picked up a weapon

"I'm going with you guys." She stated

"Me too." Grace added

"No. No. No. No. No way." He told them both

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena explained

"I'll be there to protect her." Grace noted

"You'll get yourself killed." he looked at the telepath and then you'll get killed too." He told Elena "You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Grace crossed her arms over her chest "You owe me."

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically be in the way." Damon explained to Alaric

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Grace told him

"Fine. You can drive the get away car." Damon rolled his eyes "You're not going in that house."

"You can't stop me." Grace narrowed her eyes

"It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena shook her head

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." He rolled his eyes

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Grace asked

Damon suddenly slammed her back against the wall knotting his fingers in her hair that she would look up at him

"I can't protect you, Grace." He told her intensely "I don't know how many Vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get you head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with you safety. Or this is will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from... including Stefan." He looked over his shoulder at a upset Elena "I know. I get it. I understand." he muttered against Grace's lips

"If we're going to go, let's go." Alaric suddenly announced awkwardly

* * *

><p>"Where are you? I can barely hear you." Matt told Caroline as he busted tables in the Grill, he had his phone nested between his shoulder and his ear as he spoke<p>

"Storm washed out Route 5. Now I"m detoured on some random backwoods path to hell." Caroline explained as she drove in the middle of no where

"Well, you should be talking while you're driving." Matt replied

"I know, right? I need one of those bluetooth thingies." She told him forgetting the name

"Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Ok?" Matt told her sternly

"ok." Caroline replied

Caroline decided Matt was right, she couldn't keep driving in this weather, she pulled out and her car skidded to a stop, when she went to reverse and turn back around her car would go anywhere. She opened the car door and glanced outside to see that the tired had sunk in the thick gloppy mud the rain water had made and to top it all off her phone was out of services, she had completely no bars.

* * *

><p>Alaric ran up onto the porch of Ms. Gibbons house protecting himself from the heavy rainwater as he knocked the door, Frederick was the person to open it<p>

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Alaric lied threw his teeth

"Well, lucky you." Frederick smiled evilly

"Yeah. Lucky me." Alaric nodded "It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not this slightest." Frederick moved aside so that Alaric could step indoors

"Great. Whew." He took his hood down "Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there."

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen and get me something to drink." He smirked

"Yeah. Sure thing." Billy returned the smirk

"Hey, Ms. Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." Billy told Ms. Gibbons as they walked in the room

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." She pointed

"Thanks." Alaric smiled as he walked towards the phone slipping a stake from under his coat sleeve As Alaric assumed Billy came for him, the history teacher turned and stabbed him in the chest with his stake and Billy fell to the floor dead. Quickly turning on the tap and the food processor so that no one would notice anything, the teacher grabbed Ms. Gibbons and led her to the back door

"What's going on?" She asked confused

"I'm really sorry. But you're going to need to invite a friend of mine inside." Alaric told him opening the door to reveal Damon

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Ms. Gibbons explained

"Get her out of the house, now!" Damon told him and Alaric led her to the porch "Ms. Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" He asked casually

"no." She answered

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked again

"No. It's just me." She answered with a smile

"Good." Damon grinned and snapped her neck killing her

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric looked at him in disbelief

"It doesn't work that way." Damon replied

"She is human." Alaric stated

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body." Damon growled at the Vampire hunter

"Grace, what you would say if I was going to go in the house?" Elena asked her twin

"Well, I'd say... can I join you?" She grinned pulling out a Vervain syringe from her coat pocket

* * *

><p>"I'm in the process of obtaining some property." Pearl explained to Richard "I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town."<p>

"Well, yes we are. Dating all the back to the town's original charter." He told her something she already knew

"Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864." She remembered

"You know your history." Richard replied

"It's a passion of mine." She smiled darkly

Tyler is up at the bar reading the text Grace sent him with confusion, who had her phone? Suddenly Matt walked over to him to give him a pep talk about is dad

"Guy's not even subtle about it." Tyler rolled his eyes

"Who is that?" Matt asked curiously

"It's not my mother." Tyler retorted before walking away

Jeremy and Anna were texting each other from across the room, they were flirting with each other and Anna's mother caught this easily

"I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?" Pearl questioned giving a gently head nod in Jeremy's direction

"Yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert." Richard replied

* * *

><p>It didn't take Frederick long to notice that Billy hadn't returned from the kitchen and that Alaric had made no noise either<p>

"Billy, what's the hold up?" Frederick called but there was no response

Frederick then motioned to another man to go see where Billy was, as the new Vampire walked into the kitchen he turned off the tap and food processor, he was about to walk into the pantry when Damon burst out, hitting him with the door and then staking him. The bodies were pilling up.

Alaric ran though the forest towards Damon's car which sat on the road, he opened the car door to see that Grace and Elena were no where to be seen

"Damn it." Alaric hissed grabbing his bag of weapons and slamming the door shut

Grace and Elena climbed up to the back porch of the house, the telepath glanced around the corner when they both suddenly heard a voice

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" Frederick called startling them both

Grace motioned to the staircase which would lead down to the cellar, they both quickly run across without being detected and dive down there. Elena quickly breaks the door and reaches in opening it.

The telepath walked in first and could hear the blasting music that a Vampire was playing down the end of the narrow hall, she took the syringe from Elena's hands and waited, she peaked around the corner when she Vampire saw her.

He was going to run to her and kill her, but was stopped when a stake appeared from no where and stabbed violently into his neck, he fell to the floor, another dead body.

"Are you insane?" Damon hissed as Grace and Elena appeared from around the corner

* * *

><p>Caroline grew tired of waiting in her car for the signal on her phone to come back, she climbed out and held her phone in the air as if that would help the problem. She began to walk around and when she held it high enough she finally got one bar, but then she slipped and fell down a hill, as she tried to crawl her way back up, she grabbed a root and as she dead a corpses arm fell out, a scream erupted from the blondes lips<p>

* * *

><p>Anna walks away from the sinks in the Grill's restrooms and turns to leave the room, but her mother was standing there blocking her exit<p>

"Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?" Pearl asked

"He's my friend. What's the big deal?" Anna asked

"His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century." Pearl replied

"That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices." Anna argued

"I want you to stop seeing him." Pearl ordered

"I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions." Anna replied bluntly

"Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you are, he will turn on you..." Pearl inflicted her bad experiences with the Gilbert's onto her daughters relationship

"He already knows." Anna told her sharply

"What did you just say?" Pearl's voice was low

"He likes it. And he likes me." Anna confirmed

Pearl wound her hand back and let it go forward connecting with her daughters cheek, an audible crack echoed the room and Anna placed her hand on her cheek, a pink shade was rising where Pearl's hand had been

"Thank you for trying to help me." Stefan weakly told Harper

"They just needed somebody to blame." Harper tried to find reason behind all of this "Someone to punish."

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace and Damon burst into the cellar to see a tied up Stefan and Harper, Damon keeps an eye on the door as Grace and Elena get Damon down<p>

"Here." Elena wrapped Stefan's coat around his weak body

Stefan suddenly pulled the stakes that had been put into Harper's leg, Elena had to remove the other one from Harper's leg and they all left to the narrow hall way again

"Alright, go." Damon told the three

"What about you?" Grace asked

"You rescue, I'll distract." Damon told her "Go."

Elena, Grace and Stefan got to the staircase leading to the top of the house, Grace turned back and look longingly the way they just came

"Go." Grace told them

"Grace, no." Elena hissed "Now is not the time to play hero."

"I can't leave him in there on his own." Grace replied "Go, get Stefan out of here." and with that Grace turned and followed Damon, unknown to him

"Turn that down." Frederick ordered in the living room "It's too quiet." He noted

A woman in the doorway of the room suddenly fell down with a stake in her back, everyone watched her for a couple of seconds before the all processed what had happened

"Spread out." Frederick ordered "You two, back of the house. Go." he ordered and they left "Check out both of the rooms." He ordered another two "Cellar, now." He ordered the rest

Elena was helping Stefan to run through the woods leading to Damon's waiting car, suddenly Elena tripped on a root and took Stefan down with her

"uh." Stefan announced

"Can you make it?" She asked as she looked at her bloody hand, Stefan noticed this

"You ok?" He asked concerned at the sudden smell of blood

"Yeah. C'mon. We got to keep going." She jumped up helping him up too "c'mon."

Frederick walked past the dining room to see another one of the tomb vampires staked on the dinning room table, as he went to walk in Damon came out of no where and grabbed it beginning to fight him. It wasn't long until Frederick's reinforcements came along and tore Damon off of him giving him a chance to escape and find Stefan.

Throwing one of the vampires off Damon began to beat the other one down, the other vampires got up again and went for Damon when suddenly a stake appeared in his back, the vampire groaned as he fell to the floor.

Getting up off the other unconscious Vampire, Damon turned to see a scared telepath standing there after she'd just killed her first Vampire

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Damon demanded angrily

"Saving you." She stated like it was obvious

"That's not what I meant." Damon growled looking around "Be careful, please."

"I'll try."

"You'll do more than try, or I'll resurrect you and kill you myself." Damon threatened turning and searching the house for Frederick

* * *

><p>"It's right over here." Elena told him moving him a little faster, she places him in the passenger seat of the car before running around and getting in herself, she went to put the key in the ignition but was surprised when there was no longer a key on the chair "Stefan."<p>

Before she knew it a pair of hands burst through the window and grabbed Stefan from her reach, Frederick held a weak Stefan up into the air, his feet off the ground as the tomb vampire stabbed a small branch into his gut

"That is for Beth-Anne." He took the object he was using as a stake back out "And this is for the tomb-" he was about to stab

Elena quickly ran over and stabbed Frederick in the neck with the Vervain syringe that she had stolen from Alaric.

Frederick chocked as he let Stefan go and both the Vampires fell straight to the floor, Elena jumped on Stefan and tried to wake him, he was growing weaker and weaker, if she wasn't careful... he might not make it

* * *

><p>Grace was standing in the middle of the hall where she had killed her first Vampire, she was hoping that Damon would return soon, or that they could both leave soon.<p>

She was taken by surprise when she hit the floor a unknown Vampire hovering above her, he smirked down at the scared, weaker telepath

"Don't worry, sweetie, this isn't going to hurt at all." He lied as he crunched down into her throat

Grace screamed as loud as she could to attracted someone's attention, the Vampire was pulled from her body and she saw Damon holding him, then Alaric staked him with his air compressed stake gun.

"Are you ok?" Damon helped her to her feet holding her face between his hands

"I'm fine." Grace replied feeling the blood oozing from the wound "I'm fine." She repeated

"Here, take my blood." Damon bit into his wrist

"Damon, it's fine." She told him gently "I can't keep taking your blood whenever I get hurt, I can heal on my own."

"I'd feel a lot safer if you took it." Damon muttered smell her sweet blood

"So... what now?" Alaric asked awkwardly from behind them

"Frederick wasn't in the house... let's get out of here." Damon lead Grace towards the door with Alaric in tow

As they all walked outside onto the porch they saw Vampires stepping out of the fog so that they could see them. There was a lot of them

"How many of them Vervain darts do you have left?" Damon questioned pulling Grace closer into his side

"One." Alaric replied

"We're screwed." Grace muttered

"That's not going to be enough." Damon told Alaric "C'mon back inside." with that that all ran back inside the house

* * *

><p>In a more quiet, safer part of town Matt walked into his kitchen to see that his mom was doing something she had never done before<p>

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" He asked

"What's it look like?" Kelly replied with a small smile as she revealed her casserole laying it on the table for him

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before." Matt replied

"Well, sit down." They both did "You might want to order a pizza. I'm out of practice." She warned him jokingly

"Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum." Matt joked giving himself a nice health portion of the food

"Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen." She shrugged

"what?" He asked after a while of just his mom looking at him

"I know it's been rough, but I'm going to try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?" Kelly asked

"Ok." Matt nodded

"Ok. Good." Kelly grinned

The door was knocked and Matt glanced over his shoulder "You know I got it."

"That bad, huh?" She asked referring to her casserole

Matt smirked as he walked over to the door and opened it, Caroline was standing there, she looked so upset

"What happened to you?" Matt asked

Sheriff Forbes then came up behind Caroline with a solemn look on her face, it was then that Matt knew that something was wrong

"Hey, Matt." She nodded once at him

"Hey. What's going on?" Matt asked scared for the answer

"Is your mom home?" Liz Forbes asked

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Grill Mayor Lockwood is just being informed of the news, and is about to leave to find his some<p>

"Alright, give me 10 minutes." Richard told the person on the phone "And keep it out of the news till I get there." He saw Tyler chatting up a blonde girl "Grab your stuff, we got to go."

"Kinda got half a burger left." Tyler told him

"They found Vicki Donovan." Richard told his son

"Are you serious? Where was she?" Tyler asked

"Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue." He replied

"Wait. She's dead?" Jeremy asked from where he had been standing behind them

"C'mon, we got to go." Richard told Tyler leaving the building

Tyler turned in disbelief to Jeremy and they both exchanged a look, before Tyler turned around and followed his father to his car

* * *

><p>"Stefan, please. Stefan!" She begged trying to wake him looking over his shoulder to see that Frederick was moving again "Please get up. Get up, Stefan!" She begged before seeing the cut in the palm of her hand from earlier, she gently brushed the blood onto his bottom lip "Here."<p>

"Elena, please run." Stefan told her as he woke tasting the sweet blood on his tongue

"No." Elena told him sternly

"Please." Stefan begged trying to move away from her so that his blood lust wouldn't take over  
>"Stefan. My wrist." She pulled her coat back "Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood." She told him not knowing the consequences<p>

"Go, Elena. Run. Run..." Stefan attempted to warn her

"no." Elena shook her head "I trust you." she whispered

Stefan led her wrist to his mouth and crunched down as soft as he could, he was overtake by his addiction when the blood began to run down his throat.

* * *

><p>"So, what you said to me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked Damon knowingly as they heard the Vampires banging on the door to the house trying to get in<p>

"Yep." Damon nodded looking down at Grace as she continued to bleed "Please, just take my blood." he told her

"No." Grace shook her head as a thick line of ran down between her chest, Damon resisted ducking down and draining her dry.

"Stop!" Pearl's voice boomed on the over side of the door, she opened it and walked in with Anna by her side "What's going on here? What did you do?" She looked around at all the dead Vampires on the floor

"Me?" Damon scoffed "Your merry band of Vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl told him

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon warned her

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Pearl replied

"Well, it did." Damon moved Grace past the two Alaric following "if I had a good side... Not a way to get on it."

* * *

><p>Frederick finally managed to get up in the woods and saw Stefan still on the floor looking almost dead. As he walked over he took the same branch that he used before and went to grab him, but as he did Stefan stood up too, grabbing Frederick slamming him back against a tree, now Stefan was the stronger Vampire.<p>

Elena glanced around the tree she had been hiding behind to see that Stefan was repeatedly stabbing a already dead Frederick.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She grabbed his arm, but he turned and growled menacingly at her

Suddenly realising who he was growling at the veins beneath his eyes washed away and his fangs retracted, dropping the object he was using as a stake from his blood hand he watched Elena look at him in terror

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Elena and Grace were sat in the Salvatore Boarding house patching up their wounds<p>

"Here." Elena laughed patting down Grace's large plaster for the bite on her neck "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah." Grace nodded "Could have been worse." she noticed the bandage on Elena's wrist "How about you?"

"I'll live." She smirked

Stefan walked into the room and saw the girls with the first aid kit, he took a step back and just stood in the door way when he suddenly felt someone hit him in the back

"Hey, baby-brother." Damon smirked at him "Grace, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Grace stood up leaving the room with Damon

"How are you doing?" Elena asked Stefan

"I'm ok. The wounds have mostly healed." Stefan replied

"Good." Elena nodded, she was still slightly scared to be around him, considering what happened earlier

"Elena..."

"Yeah?" She looked at him

"What you did today, coming to help me...You could have been killed." He told her

"I know." She whispered

"And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it." He apologised for his bloodlust

"I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you..." he cut her off quickly

"What, no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours. Everything's gonna be ok." He told her soothingly

Damon lead Grace outside and they both sat down on the hood of Elena's car that had been sat there all day

"How are you? I mean, with your neck being torn out and everything..." he attempted to joke

"it's ok... a bit tender." She touched the plaster gently "But by tomorrow I should be fine."

"How are you coping?" Damon suddenly asked

"With what?" Grace was confused

"You killed a Vampire today. Your first kill. How are you dealing with it?" Damon asked taking her hand

"erm..." She paused "I don't know how I feel, everything is a blur and I just have this feeling... it's not a good feeling..." she added

"Are you going to be ok tonight? You're welcome to stay here." he wiggled his eye brows

"Grace." Elena ran outside "Something's happened."

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace drove to the Donovan house as fast as they could, as they walked in the mood hit them so hard, everyone was in mourning, both felt so guilty for knowing.<p>

"Go see Matt." Grace told Elena

"Are you going to be ok down here?" Elena asked

"Yeah. I'll go see if Jer and Ty are ok." Grace walked past Kelly "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault, honey." Kelly sobbed

"I'm going to check on Jer and Ty." Grace informed the Sheriff and the mother

"Alright, thank you, Grace." Liz nodded continuing to comfort Kelly

Grace walked into the kitchen to see that no one was talking, Caroline was dishing out Coffee to everyone, as soon as she saw the telepath she hugged her

"Oh, Grace." Caroline whispered

"are you ok, Care?" Grace asked concerned for the blonde "I heard you... found her."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded "It was horrid, Grace. I can't get the image out of my head."

Suddenly the image flashed into Grace's head, she flinched and pulled back from the blonde, Caroline looked at her funny before walking upstairs to visit Matt

"Hey." Grace whispered taking a sit in-between Tyler and Jeremy "How are you two?"

As Caroline walked upstairs to give Matt his coffee she saw Matt and Elena hugging in the hallway as he cried into the crook of Elena's neck. Matt had just told Caroline that he wanted to be alone... but he wanted to see Elena...

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Grill to see Alaric sitting up at the bar, he deiced it was time to join him, the bartender put a glass of bourbon in front of him straight away<p>

"That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like this." Damon smirked catching "I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me." He leant over and whispered "But you can't deny it. We were bad-ass." he laughed

Alaric had had enough of Damon, enough of his lying and games, he stood up and slammed his fist into Damon's jaw before walking out leaving him, alone.

"Happens." Damon announced to everyone that was gawping at the situation

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Jeremy all walk into the Gilbert house, Jeremy just heads straight for the stairs and Grace budges her twin<p>

"Jer, are you ok?" Elena asked

"I'm going to go get some sleep." Jeremy replied continuing to walk up the stairs

As he got into his room he shut the door slowly and suddenly something sparked inside of him and he began to tare up any bit of information about Vampires that he could find, until he found a newspaper with Vicki's picture on

"What are you doing?" Anna's voice came from behind him

"My... my friend Vicki... She's... she's dead." Jeremy cried

"Vicki? The one you thought was a..." Anna let the question hang

"Yeah. Turns out she's been dead all along." Jeremy turned to the brunette

"She's the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her?" Anna was hurt

Jeremy looked down at the picture of the drug addicted first love in the newspaper smiling back at him, with her tousled, teased blonde and brown hair and her wide chocolate brown eyes

"Look, I'm sorry." He announced as he looked back up, but the apology was empty and Anna was gone

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into his voice after a while of drowning his sorrows at the Grill and walked into Stefan's room to check on him. As he walked in he felt the metallic stench of blood, seeing empty blood bags scattered around the room.<p>

He stepped a little further in to see Stefan on the floor of the couch with blood layering his mouth and a almost empty blood bag in his hands as he looked up at his older brother hopeless. Damon didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. Please review, fav and alert if you like. Please! Thank you :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	18. Under Control

Twisted Love

Season One

Under Control

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan was using the beam in his room to do pull ups on, he was self detoxing, the music was blaring, but it was helping him get himself back on track... or so he thought.<p>

"Could you turn it up a little bit?" Damon asked sarcastically as he walked into Stefan's cluttered bedroom a blood infused whisky in hand "It's not annoying yet." he added.

"Sorry." Stefan apologised dropping down from the beam.

Damon walked over to the stereo and turned off the music before turning back to see Stefan doing push ups.

"When are you going back to school?" Damon questioned.

"Soon." Stefan replied shortly.

"Oh c'mon." Damon crouched down next to him "Just drink already. C'mon, this self-detox is not natural." his glass was so close to Stefan.

"Can you get that away from me?" Stefan asked as he moved onto his next exercise which was the elevated feet push up, using a chair to elevate his feet.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off the last time you indulged?" Damon asked and Stefan didn't reply, he just continued to do his push ups "That's not good."

"I'll be fine." Stefan replied sharply "It just takes a little bit of time."

"I don't get it, you know. You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood bans are for. I haven't hunted a human in... God way too long." He reminisced in the last death.

"Oh, I'm impressed." Stefan told his older brother sarcastically.

"It's completely self-serving..." He replied standing back up "I'm trying to get the town off the trail of Vampires, which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around."

"Wha are we planning on doing?" Stefan asked standing back up to face his brother.

"_we_ are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood back. You're not actually killing anyone." Damon told him.

"I have my reasons." Stefan replied.

"What are those holier then thou reasons." Damon took a seat on the chair Stefan was just using to do his exercises "we never actually discussed that. You know, I'd love to hear this story." He got comfortable placing his drink on the table next to him.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you? Just watching me struggle?" Stefan looked at his older brother sitting there smug.

"Very much so." The raven haired Vampire smirked.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but... I actually have it under complete control." The younger Salvatore brother told him.

"You do?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded "Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us Vampires look back." He headed towards the door 'forgetting' his drink "Have a great day, Stef."

Stefan watched Damon's whisky on the side, he took slow steps towards it, unable to stop himself when suddenly Damon ran back in the room, his experiment had worked.

"Oh, hey. Sorry." He grabbed the glass "I almost forgot." He smirked as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Gilbert house Grace had come round early so that she could have some breakfast with Elena and Jenna, but now they were running late.<p>

"C'mon, Jeremy!" Elena called up the stairs "We have school! Walking out the door now!" She added as walked towards the door.

"You forgot this." Jenna handed Elena her thermos.

"Thanks." Elena nodded and opened the door to reveal a man standing there.

"Elena!" He smiled at her.

"Uncle John!" Elena was surprised to see him, there was no warning that he would be coming to Mystic Falls "Hi."

"John, you made it." Jenna didn't sound pleased.

"I said I'd be here by noon." John smiled as he walked in the door.

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna replied bluntly.

"Hi." Grace nodded at him.

"John, this is my-" Elena stopped when Jeremy walked down the stairs.

"We'll talk about it later." Jenna shot both twins a look.

"Uncle John. Hey." Jeremy acknowledged him before walking straight out the door.

"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order." John told all three girls.

"How long are you staying?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know yet." John replied vaguely.

"Ok, well, Grace, we'd better get to school." Elena told her twin "See you later."

Both Grace and Elena walk out the door and Jenna closes the door behind them both before turning back to John who was further into the house now.

"So what's up with Jeremy?" John commented on Jeremy's antisocial behaviour.

"He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive." Jenna replied.

John chuckled "I'm always sensitive." he remember how Elena was going to tell him something "What was Elena going to say?"

"Grace... Grace is her twin." Jenna replied "It isn't my place to tell you this, but when they do tell you... you have to be ok about it, accept it... also Jeremy doesn't know."

"are they going to tell him?" John questioned.

"Eventually, when the time is right." Jenna replied "so really how long are you staying?"

"Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" John questioned.

Jenna suddenly turned really sarcastic "Oh my God, John! It's so good to see you. How have you been!" The smile then dropped "No, I can't."

"Do you really think that I was just going to sign the papers and send them back?" John asked.

"Actually I did." Jenna shrugged.

"I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office." John told her stubbornly.

"It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena." Jenna replied, Grace wasn't part due to her being adopted by the Johnson's.

"Yeah, but they're minors, so I get the final say, I have to deal with it." John told her.

* * *

><p>In the hall Grace, Elena and Matt were standing there talking about John's visit to Mystic Falls and how long he was going to be here.<p>

"He said the trip is open ended." Elena told him.

"Uncle John, I never liked that guy." Matt informed her.

"Why do you not like him?" Grace questioned "Why have I never met him?"

"No one likes him." Elena scoffed "And he only comes into town on special occasions..."

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt rubbed Elena's arm "Both of you." He new about Grace being a Gilbert.

"Thanks." Grace smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, but I think we'll have to suffer this one alone; you've been through enough." Elena nodded.

"Thank you by the way." He looked directly at Elena "For just... for everyone you did at Vicki's funeral. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course, Matt." Elena nodded.

They both stared at each other for a long couple of seconds, when Grace became suddenly awkward around the two.

"So, what Caroline baking for you guys, around the clock?" Elena asked.

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off any more lasagne." he joked.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was outside the school, sitting on his own on a bench when Tyler arrived and sat down next to him, the older boy offered him a toke of the cigarette he was smoking.<p>

"No thanks." Jeremy told him.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked.

"I just don't want any." Jeremy shrugged.

"Alright." He nodded before staring at a blank space for a minute "They say she OD." Tyler referred to Vicki.

"That's what I don't get, she was doing ok." Jeremy was confused.

"Apparently not." Tyler retorted.

"How did she end up buried in the woods? That's what I don't understand." Jeremy looked at Tyler for an answer.

"By whoever was with her when she OD." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but when you leave her there you don't take the time to bury her." Jeremy looked into it.

"Maybe she saw something and..." Tyler didn't have an answer for the younger boy "Hell man, I don't know."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Sheriff's office at the Mystic Falls Founders Hall where she was holding a Founders Council Meeting.<p>

"The coroner office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." She told everyone before stepping forward.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Mayor Lockwood took the floor "And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked for a few words."

Damon was surprised when John Gilbert stood up in front of the small Founders Council smiling at them.

"welcome back, John. It's good to see you." Mayor Lockwood shook his hand.

"Hello everyone." John greeted the room "It's wonderful to see you, I wish it were on better circumstances. As a founding family member I found it's my duty to report some very distressing news." He informed them.

"He's a Gilbert?" Damon whispered to Liz Forbes.

"Elena's Uncle. His name is John, but I call him Jackass." She hissed.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighbouring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers, and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this was in a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls." John continued.

"Ok, ok. No need to get alarmed at this moment." Mayor Lockwood interrupted him.

"Meaning, he doesn't want to cancel the founders' day kickoff party." Liz told Damon in a hushed tone.

"You think all your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John told the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Saltzman, you wanted to see us." Grace and Elena walked in the room.<p>

"Hey, I made a copy of Jeremy's paper he wrote more me. I think you should both take a look at it." He passed them both the extra copy.

"Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls." Grace read allowed.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena questioned.

"It's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric told them.

"I really hope you're right, because we've done so much to protect him from all this." Elena glanced over as Grace handed the paper back.

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked them both.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who is important to you." Alaric reminded them.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Grace shrugged.

"So yes, we keep it from them, but it's only because we love them." Elena added.

"It's better this way." Grace nodded.

"I think Stefan is a good guy." Alaric paused "But at the end of the day, he's still a Vampire." he added.

"I know it's hard to understand, but Stefan is different. He'll never do anything to hurt me." Elena told him stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Later that day Elena and Grace walked into the house to see only John and Jenna in the kitchen talking casually, both of the twins stepped in too.<p>

"Should we tell them now?" Grace whispered to her twin.

"Does he already know? I mean, he's my adoption dad's brother... he has to know something, right?" Elena asked.

"Maybe." Grace noted.

"Afternoon." John nodded at them.

"John, Grace is your niece, kind of." Elena suddenly burst before covering her mouth.

"Nicely done." Grace whispered sarcastically to her twin giving her a thumbs up

"Niece." John nodded smoothly.

"Elena and I are twins." Grace replied more calmly.

"Hmm, you know for a while I considered long lost older sister, but twins is so much better." John told her sarcastically.

"Makes for a great ice breaker." Grace retorted as she walked over to Jenna grabbing an apple.

"She doesn't have Elena's nice side." John leaned over and told Jenna.

"Oh, she does." Jenna nodded "But only to people who deserve it." she added.

"One more thing." Elena added "Jeremy doesn't know yet, it would be a great help if you didn't tell him, we are going to, just when we're ready."

"Your secret is safe with me." John smiled.

"We're ordering Chinese, what do you want?" Jenna asked holding the phone and a menu.

* * *

><p>Soon the Chinese was here just as Jeremy arrived home and started to get pressured about going to the Founder's Day Kickoff Party. Grace, Jenna, John and Jeremy all sat down in the kitchen whilst Elena was upstairs with Stefan.<p>

"I have no interest in going to the Founder's Day Kickoff Party." Jeremy told John.

"Sure you do it's tradition." John argued.

"It will be our role to break the tradition." Grace noted from where she sat on the counter, Jenna standing beside her.

"The Gilbert's have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you'll can appreciate the significance I'll tell you all about your heritage." John told Jeremy glancing over at Grace.

"Hmm, The Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how secret it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." She told Grace.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John quietly.

"We used to sleep together." He replied before a soft item was launched at his head.

"I'm standing right here." Jenna stated clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Why would he write a report on Vampires?" Elena asked as she sit next to Stefan on her bed "Do you think he's trying to remember?"<p>

"Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that." he assured her "I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?"

"I... I can't." Elena shook her head.

"Why not? I mean, if he doesn't know anything this is just an innocent question..." he shrugged.

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just pilling up.. you know I haven't even told him that I'm adopted yet, let alone being twins with Grace." She told him.

"Maybe it's time you start to open up to him again. I'm not saying you should tell him everything, but just try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it." Stefan told her softly.

"What about you, how are you doing?" Elena touched his face gently.

"Much, much better." Stefan nodded "I'm still, you know... a little jittery, a little bit on edge, but I'm going to be ok." He smiled affectionately at her.

"I've been really worried about you and I missed you." She told him lovingly.

"I just needed to let it go for a while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days." He reminded her with a small chuckle.

"It feels like a life time." She replied before kissing him.

"I've missed you too." He muttered before deepening the kiss laying her back on the bed.

Elena managed to flip him and continued kissing him, she was surprised when Stefan used only a little of his strength to flip them again so he was on top, she opened her eyes to look at him, his were dark as night with the veins approaching around them.

"Stefan." She was suddenly terrified.

Quickly pulling himself off the scared girl Stefan slams himself against a wall, knocking the lap over in the process, trying to control his urge to rip Elena's throat out and drink her dry.

* * *

><p>The next day Elena and Grace were sitting in Grace's house waiting for someone to arrive, they were talking about what happened last night.<p>

"Do you think he would have... you know bitten you." Grace asked carefully.

"I'm not sure... he seemed to have some kind of self-control... maybe." Elena replied mauling over he coffee.

The door knocked and Grace just straight up walking over to the door, she opened it to reveal a cocky grin and icy blue eyes.

"Good you're here." She ushered him in.

"You ask, I come." Damon smirked "I'm easy like that." he winked.

"C'mon, I need to speak to you upstairs." Grace whispered.

"No, Grace." Damon announced loudly so that Elena could here from where she saw in the kitchen "I will not go to your bedroom with you."

Grace grabbed his arm angrily and pulled him upstairs with her, Elena rolled her eyes as she continued to stir her coffee, clearly on edge from what had happened.

"Oh, just like I remember." Damon smiled as he walked in the room.

"Stop messing around." Grace hissed.

"Why am I really here, Grace?" Damon turned to her "Surely it's not to talk about St. Stefan." He pinned her back against the wall "That would so kill this moment." he trapped her wrists against the wall and bowed his head down connecting it with her throat.

"Damon." She growled.

"Live a little." He muttered against the soft skin suckling at it gently "Elena's downstairs minding her own business... We can get it on..."

"Damon, this is important." She told him, her voice a hiccup.

"Fine." Damon rolled his bright blue eyes pulling back walking over to her bed sitting down "Did you know your kind of Uncle has been kicking it at the Founder's Council?" he questioned randomly.

"What? John Gilbert?" Grace creased her eye brows.

"Yep." Damon popped the 'p'.

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the list of how everything is falling apart." Grace nodded "Elena told me that Stefan is finding it hard to control himself, I mean, I haven't seen him lately, but apparently that's something changed in him. How long is it going to take before he's going to get back to normal?"

"A few days. Give or take." He shrugged.

"It's been a few days." Grace replied shortly "I'm worried for Elena to be around him, Damon."

"Give then... I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena told him as she stood in the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" Grace jumped at her presence.

"Not long..." She replied embarrassed.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon replied walking over to Grace's draws pulling out one of her bras. Grace shot over quick and grabbed it from him shoving it back in.

The vampire then sauntered over to the dressing table and grabbed a picture of her and Elena, she attempted to snatch it back, but Damon held it from her reach with a playful smirk.

"Don't make me sorry for asking you." She warned in a low tone.

"It is what it is, Elena." Damon started "The Stefan you know was 'good behaviour Stefan', 'under control Stefan', 'fight his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." As Damon was talking Grace snatched the picture from his hand.

"He's not you." Grace quickly stated to protect Elena's feelings "Not even close."

"Just because he doesn't want to be me, doesn't mean that deep down he's not." Damon retorted leaning close to the brunette telepath, before pulling back and walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan was finding it hard to be able to find something to do, his patients was wearing thin as he continued to deny his true self. Throwing the book he was reading back onto the shelf out of anger and annoyance, he walked over to Damon's liquor table and stopped... He tried to fight the need for the rough whisky, but he found himself more and more drawn as he tried to struggle away from it, bringing the glass to his lips was a great relief, maybe this would help curve his cravings.<p>

* * *

><p>"Grace, I think it's time." Elena announced quietly as they walked into the Gilbert house.<p>

"Time for what?" Grace questioned.

"To tell Jer. I mean, if we're not careful then someone else is just going to tell him, then he's going to wonder why we didn't." Elena reasoned.

"Fine." Grace shrugged "Let's tell him."

They both walked upstairs and Grace knocked his bedroom door, Jeremy called that they could come in and Elena opened the door.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Grace quizzed.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy turned to them on the chair he was sitting on.

"Not here." Elena shook her head "c'mon, let's get out of the house."

They decided to go to the old lake and have a walk around there, first they told him that they were both twins, he took that really well, but then they had to tell them that they weren't related to him.

"I can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted, or that you two were... twins." Jeremy looked at them both.

"I'm sure that would have eventually." Grace shrugged gently.

"Why were you worried about what I'd think?" Jeremy questioned openly.

"Because... I don't know, it's weird." Elena started "Going your whole lives thinking you're related by blood to someone..."

"Does it bother you we're not?" Jeremy asked.

"no, Jer. You're my brother that's all that matters." Elena smiled up at him before glancing over at Grace.

"So... Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in History." Grace suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, he has really been helping me out. He have me some extra credit and stuff." Jeremy replied with a smile.

"He loved your Vampire paper." Elena spoke up carefully.

"He thought I had a clever angle." The younger boy nodded.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" Grace questioned coyly.

"I don't know." He shrugged "Boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies." Jeremy joked.

"Gilbert's aren't crazy." Elena shook her head.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one." He joked.

"Ow!" She feigned hurt before punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So, Ms. Gilbert." Damon appeared in Grace's bedroom as she was getting ready later that day for the founder's day kick off party.<p>

"Damon!" She screamed jumping out of her skin at his sudden presence, she was only wearing a pair of black panties and a matching bra, with her large 5 inch pumps on too.

"Can I escort you to the Founder's Day Kickoff Party tonight?" He questioned grabbing her navy blue mini dress of the bed cocking an eye brow at it.

"Give that here. And no." He grabbed it pulling it over her petite frame "Ugh." She growled forgetting the back of this dress was a corset tie up at the back "Where's Elena when you need her." she muttered.

"Here." Damon turned her gently moving her long, dead straight chocolate brown hair over her bony shoulder.

He ducked his head down pressing small, innocent kisses to her slender neck as he pulled the lace through the correct holes, but making sure you could see just a tiny bit of her back.

Grace couldn't help herself she leant her head back against his shoulder fully exposing her neck to him, he suckled gently surely leaving a hickey in it's place as he pulled back after finishing the corset with a small bow.

"You look divine." Damon kissed her forehead before zipping from the room.

Grace placed make up over the teeth marks that had been left after being at Ms. Gibbons house, they were probably permanent and in the worse place, and over the rising hickey on her pale skin.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan walked into the 150th Anniversary Founder's Day Kickoff Party.<p>

"Oh God! I shouldn't be here." Stefan announced stopping at the front door to the Lockwood Mansion.

"C'mon, don't be a downer, it's a party for the Founding Families! That would be us. It would be rude to skip it." Damon told him as he walked inside the building.

"You know, I really like you a whole lot more when you hated everybody." Stefan told Damon as he stood next to him.

"Oh I still do." He nodded "I just love that they love me." he chuckled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan nodded slightly on edge.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whisky you've been drinking all day doing it's job?" Damon asked smelling the alcohol roll off him, this made Stefan laugh "We are who we are, Stefan. Nothing's going to change that."

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier than to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked knowingly.

"It's inevitable." Damon replied shortly.

"Well, I'm going to find Elena." Stefan walked into the crowd.

"Don't embarrass me, young man!" Damon called after him.

"Do you have to be such an ass to him?" Grace asked standing behind him, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Hmm, I was just about to go and look for you." Damon told her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Richard Lockwood announced to Kelly and Matt Donovan as he stood there with his son Tyler Lockwood.<p>

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly nodded.

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." Richard referred to the death of Vicki as he shook both of their hands "Matt." he nodded solemnly.

"Mayor." Matt nodded.

Richard and Tyler walked off to work the crowd again and Matt and Kelly both glanced at each other before his mother rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the Mayor." She told her son.

"God, mom!" Matt looked at her in disbelief.

"I need a drink." She moaned walking to the bar.

"Check this out." Tyler walked back with a bottle of alcohol in his hands.

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt worried.

"Yeah, let him try." Tyler replied opening the bottle.

"Screw it." Matt snatched the bottle from his hand downing it.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in the main room up at the bar drinking some more whisky when he noticed Elena waltz in he waved her over as he placed his drink down on the side.<p>

"Hey." He smiled kissing her cheek "How are you?"

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Ok, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off." He informed her.

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." She smirked.

"I totally am, yeah." He agreed.

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asked concerned.

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked holding out his hand.

"You hate dancing." She noted "I usually have to bed you."

"no, no, no, you usually have to beg sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary." He replied.

Elena glanced over her shoulder "There's no one dancing."

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." Stefan sauntered over to the DJ.

"Yeah.. That's not going to work." Kelly walked over to Elena "I already tried to buy the guy with $20 and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." She rolled her eyes.

Elena looked over as Stefan began to compel the DJ "You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it."

Suddenly the music changed from a calm classic piano to a more up-beat happy tune, Kelly ran over to Stefan and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon murmured to Grace as she stood in the door way to the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" Grace asked watching the younger brother.

"Eventually." Damon nodded pecking her shoulder gently "One way or another."

* * *

><p>Later on that night Elena and Jenna were standing together joking around and laughing when Grace jumped over to them almost falling in her high pumps.<p>

"the history teacher is coming." Grace announced in a low seductive voice.

"How do I look?" Jenna asked nervously as she saw Alaric approaching.

"Beautiful." Grace and Elena answered together.

"I was looking for you." Alaric told Jenna with a kind smile.

"Here I am." She giggled "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, uh..." Alaric, Grace and Elena shared an awkward look "Things have been a little crazy, but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure." Jenna nodded.

"Ok." Alaric smiled and they both left.

"Aww, they are just the cutest couple." Grace giggled.

Matt suddenly popped up behind them and hugged them both, the twins laughed and Grace broke out of the embrace laughing as she fixed her hair and walked away.

"When did this happen?" Matt asked referring to the dancing room.

"DJ had a change of heart." Elena replied.

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked Elena casually.

"I don't know." Elena shook her head

"Yes." Matt replied catching her waist pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Matt!" She laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>"You know I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this sone. You look smashing." Damon complimented her truthfully.<p>

She laughed nervously "Thank you, Damon." She chinked her glass against his "Cheers! I needed that. You know, I have my doubts about you at first, but like everyone else in the council you've won me over..." She told him honestly.

"Thanks, Liz." Damon smiled "It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Sort of feels like home again..."

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all is true. We might have a problem." She lowered her voice.

Jeremy Gilbert noticed that Sheriff Forbes was talking to Damon and decided now was his chance to talk to her about Vicki Donovan's death.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. I was curious if there has been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy questioned.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz stated.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that..." Jeremy replied shortly.

"We're aware of that... The investigation is ongoing, but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time, I'm sorry." She replied to the boy firmly.

"It's ok." Jeremy almost rolled his eyes as he walked away from the two.

* * *

><p>Elena and Matt continued to dance, when he walked away from her, she spun around before falling into her drunk vampire boyfriend.<p>

"Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend." Stefan purred holding his hand out.

Elena smirked taking it, Stefan began to dance with her, but when he spun her out Elena slammed into a man who was ill tempered.

"Wow! Watch it!" The man growled.

"I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy." Elena took full blame with a happy smile.

"Then get off the dance floor." The man retorted.

"Excuse me?" Elena was now beginning to get offended.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Stefan stood next to his hurt girlfriend.

"Whatever." The guy replied.

Stefan quickly caught his arm "I think you need to apologise." He compelled him.

"I'm sorry." The man apologised, but didn't seem like he meant it.

Stefan didn't let him go and wasn't going to until he really meant what he was saying "Now say it like you mean it." he continued to compel him.

"I'm really, really sorry." The man's voice was now full of terror.

"Stefan, it's fine." Elena assured him.

"Now walk away." Stefan pushed him.

* * *

><p>"You seem lonely." Damon announced as Grace stood at the bar.<p>

"I can't get served; I have no one to dance with; Elena is too busy trying to keep your brother in check..." She told him shortly "Have you noticed what your brothers been doing?"

"No, I've been too preoccupied with hers." Damon retorted, Grace glanced over at the older Salvatore brother confused "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." He informed her.

"He knows that her death was ruled by an overdose." Grace shook her head.

"Really? 'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'." Damon imitated Jeremy, a smirk fell from Grace's lips "I know, I know! Me!" He whispered holding his hand up "I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain."

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Grace told him sternly.

"If he keeps asking questions..." He trailed off.

"Damon, no. I'm serious." Her eyes were full of concern "We're not doing that to him, not again. We can handle it."

Damon rolled his eyes glancing beside him at the crimson red roses sat in a elegant vase, he plucked one and holding it out to her.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." He winked.

She slowly took it from his hands and he bent down stealing a quick kiss from her plump lips, a sigh fell from her lips as she opened her eyes to see he was already sauntering away from her, she shook her head from side to side.

* * *

><p>Kelly was standing in the middle of the crowded hall looking for a waiter to give her empty glass to, but she was beginning to get impatient and decided to just up it in a plant pot, like she would at any other house party.<p>

"I saw that." Tyler Lockwood's deep voice purred from a couple of feet away.

"Shh!" She giggled drunkly "We'll keep that between you and me. Where's the ladies room?" She glanced around.

"This way." he walked towards her holding his arm out "I'll show you."

Kelly glanced down at his glance and could practically smell the alcohol pouring from the coke that was attempting to mask the smell.

"Is that soda?" She asked taking the glass from his hand and chugging it "Vodka! Thank God." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing out on the balcony on the second floor on the Lockwood Mansion, a small smile appeared on his face when he heard footsteps behind him, he knew exactly who it was.<p>

"Damon, right?" John Gilbert asked as he walked towards him.

"John." Damon stated the fair haired mans name.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting." John replied.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon referred to the party.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much fun small town celebrations can be..." John nodded.

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked curiously.

"Hasn't been that long, my brother funeral. How long have you been in town?" John eyed Damon.

"Well, not long at all..." Damon shrugged.

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John told Damon point blank.

"I wouldn't overreact, John." Damon replied shortly.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running a mock. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them again." John smirked.

"That's the story, huh?" Damon nodded.

"Part of the story, yeah." John replied.

"Oh, there's more?" Damon tilted his head.

"Oh there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free... but you already knew that didn't you?" John glared at him, but Damon didn't look at the man "Because you're the one that did it."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon spat.

"I just thought we get the introduction out of the way." John replied sarcastically.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon threatened.

"Yeah..." John shrugged.

"Yeah, ok... but you probably ingested vervain so..." Damon trailed off.

"Why don't you take a bite and find out." John teased with a devilish grin.

Damon returned the grin "This is not worth me time..."

They both smile at each other for a long time before Damon turned to leave walking towards the door, when suddenly he turned and rushed towards John breaking his neck and throwing him over the balcony for good measure, a grin produces on Damon's face before leaving the balcony.

* * *

><p>Grace was fingering the beautiful rose Damon had given her, quickly finishing off the drink she had got from the bar, a sigh fell from her lips.<p>

"You look bored." Stefan shouted over the music as he took a seat opposite her taking the rose from her hand smelling it before sliding behind her ear making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Everyone abandoned me." She shrugged.

"I didn't." He replied with a drunk smile "C'mon, I owe you for saving my life at the house..." She gave him a look and he smiled "come and dance, the music is fantastic!" he pulled her up.

"Stefan." She laughed "No, I can't dance." she protested.

"Well, I'm stronger than you, so you have to dance with me." He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder pulling her to the dance floor, a laugh mixed with a scream fell from her lips.

* * *

><p>Jeremy is sitting on the couch looking depressed and distressed with the situation he was in with Vicki's death.<p>

"Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes." Elena told Jeremy, Grace had told Elena what Damon had told her.

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her... They all want to believe she OD'd..." Jeremy looked at the brunette.

"Coroner's office confirmed it." She stated "If that's what they say happened then..."

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremy looked at Elena.

"What do you think happened?" She countered.

"I think that somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just cause it's easy." He hushed his voice.

"They're just doing what they can to move on." Elena reasoned.

"The truth is the only think that's going to help people move on." Jeremy retorted.

"Jer, just let it go ok? Whatever it was she's gone now." Elena replied shortly.

"Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose." Jeremy looked at her.

"Yes... I do." She lied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jeremy asked seeing the uncomfortable look on Elena's face "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Sorry, that doesn't mean anything." She told him.

"If there was something else you'd tell me right?" Jeremy eyed her suspiciously.

Elena paused for a long time "Of course I would."

* * *

><p>Kelly and Tyler both sat outside the loud, hot Lockwood mansion laughing and joking around, they were both a little drunk.<p>

"Oh god! I can't even walk." She announced.

"I know, me neither!" He laughed.

"Oh my God, Matt is going to kill me." Kelly referred to her son.

"He won't even notice." Tyler replied "I think he's actually having some fun for once."

"Yeah, I know I should be on my best behaviour because of Vicki, but I don't want to think about it. I can't, because if I do..." She feared that tears would fall in front of her son's best friend.

"Yeah, I was a dick to her." Tyler admitted "I was really bad, That's what I hate is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her..."

Kelly placed her hand on his shoulder "You're nice to me. I don't have anyone to talk to."

They both pause for a really long time until Tyler nods "I don't have anyone to talk to either." With that statement they both move closer to each other, smiles appearing on their lips.

* * *

><p>"Who knew I've been missing all the fun at founder's parties?" Matt announced as Elena walked over to him.<p>

"This is rare believe me." She giggled.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" He questioned.

"No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself..." She smiled "Thanks for making me dance." she embraced him.

He looked over her shoulder at the window and saw the outside world "Air. Air. I need some air. Come with me?" He questioned.

Elena took a side ways glanced at Grace and Stefan who were laughing and joking dancing around the crowded room, a smirk fell from Elena's lips too as she nodded.

"Sure." She replied.

"You haven't seen my mom have you?" Matt questioned looking around the room.

"No, not in while." She replied before walking outside with him in tow "Oh my God." She whispered at a sight she thought she'd never see.

Kelly Donovan was standing up whilst kissing her son's best friend Tyler, Matt saw this and ran over as fast as he could pulling Tyler off of his mother.

"What the hell are you doing man!" Matt asked his best friend angrily.

"Matt." Kelly tried to calm her son down.

"Mom!" He stopped her from talking.

"Whoa. Dude, calm down." Tyler held his hands up defensively.

Matt threw his fist and hit Tyler square in the face, he darker haired boy staggered back for a second until retaliating and punching Matt, who in turn knocked back into his mother and she was thrown back against a table smashing it.

Matt was laying on the floor when Tyler dove on him and began to beat him to a bloody pulp, Elena called for help and luckily Alaric stepped in pulling the angered black haired boy off of Matt.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked Tyler holding him back against a wall so he couldn't do anymore damage to the blond.

"I'll take it from here." Mayor Lockwood told Alaric so he could release his son "You hurt?" He asked his son and Tyler shook his head in response "It's ok, go get cleaned up."

Elena moved Matt so he was sitting back, he looked bag, but felt worse, even after everything Tyler had just done to him, he was still even more mad at his mom.

"Where is she?" He asked looking around.

"C'mon everyone, get back to the party." Mayor Lockwood told everyone that had come outside to see the fight between the Lockwood and the Donovan.

"I don't know... Put your head up." She ordered inspecting the cuts and bruises on his face.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm all freshened up." Grace walked from the ladies room to link her arms with Stefan.<p>

"Good, let's dance again." He grinned "Drink?" he offered her some.

"Alright." She shrugged and went to take a sip when Damon took it from her and handed it back to his younger brother "Damon." she complained.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" The blue eyed boy looked at his brother.

"Actually, I don't want to hear any news." Stefan shrugged offering his drink to Grace again.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in Vampire move, or how I killed Uncle John Gilbert." He glanced down at the brunette.

"You what?" Grace hissed.

"Great party by the way, huh?" He smirked before pulling Grace out of where they were dancing.

"Damon." Stefan called after them, but he suddenly came to a stop when he smelt something that made his senses flare, he looked to the side of him and saw Kelly Donovan sobbing, with a large gash on her forehead which was still oozing with blood.

"Everything ok?" He asked sympathetically.

"No." She sobbed "I ruined it, I always ruin it. What's wrong with me?"

Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off the large slit on Kelly's forehead, licking his lips he reached out and touched it, he felt the warm blood on his fingers.

"What are you doing?" She questioned uncomfortably.

Stefan finally controls himself and looks at the freaked out older woman "Uh, I'm sorry." he apologised before walking away from her, not hesitating to suck the blood clean off his fingers.

* * *

><p>Grace was trying her best to ignore Damon and be angry with him, but she suddenly saw something out the corner of her eye that made her anger rise within her even more than before.<p>

"Is this some sick joke?" She hissed at Damon giving him a look that had death written in the already dark brown orbs.

"What?" He asked confused.

"John is over there, do you think it's funny pretending to kill someone?" Disgust was evident in her normally upbeat bubbly voice.

Damon quickly spun around and saw John Gilbert walking in shaking peoples hands with a smug smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." He shook his head from side to side "I really killed him, Grace, I pushed him off a balcony, I saw him hit the ground..."

"Then how is he alive?" Grace took a step towards the older Vampire.

"That's what I want to know." He growled putting one hand protectively around her waist.

* * *

><p>Mayor Lockwood was up at the front of the party making the grand introduction of John Gilbert who kept looking across the room at Damon.<p>

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few minutes we will officially begin the countdown for our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town's favourite sons to do the honours of ringing our official bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" He called to the audience.

John Gilbert smiled at the applause he was getting as he joined the Mayor up on the make shift stage he was standing on with the ceremonial bell next to him.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, and we protect each other." He looked down at Damon "It's good to be home." he smirked.

Alaric walked over to the two and Damon glanced at John as he was holding the string to ring the bell with something interesting caught his eye.

"Look at his right hand." Damon told Grace and Alaric.

"Who?" Alaric questioned.

"Town's favourite son..." He rolled his bright blue orbs "Look at his ring."

"Just looks like a ring." Grace shrugged not thinking the ring was anything special.

Alaric held his hand out "Well, it looks like mine." He told the brunette.

"So?" Grace asked.

"This is brings me back to life if I killed by anything supernatural." He told her.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked the History teacher.

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric shrugged.

"Who gave birth to Grace and Elena, under the medical care of the esteem Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon looked at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Grace questioned tilting her head gently.

"I think John knew a lot of things." Damon squeezed her waist "but most of all I think you should go and find Elena, go home, now."

"Why? I want to stay with you, I want to know what John knows." Grace told him.

"I think if John see's us together anymore he's going to start to suspect something, he can't know that you know... not yet." Damon told her "Go, I'll come by later."

"Ok." She nodded before walking off in the crowd to find her twin.

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking across the parking lot as fast as he could when someone stepped out from where they were leaning against their car and barges into him.<p>

"Sorry about that, man." He was the man that Stefan had compelled earlier to apologise to Elena for being rude "I really am terribly sorry." he repeated as he pushed him.

"You don't want to do this, man." Stefan shook his head.

Pushing him again the man smirked "I'm about that too. All I can do is apologise, what's the about?" He asked.

"Get out of my way please." Stefan tried to act civil.

"No girl to show off for now? I see what this is." He nodded and went to punch him, but Stefan caught his hand and crushed it, breaking several bones, the man called out in pain as Stefan then threw it him to the floor, his face become dark with anger and bloodlust "What are you man?" He asked terrified for his life.

* * *

><p>Jeremy had left the Founders party early, torn from his conversation he had with Elena earlier at the party, he ran up to her room and took a good look at his surroundings, was he really about to go through all of her personal belongings to find out the truth? Yes.<p>

Searching in every draw, behind pictures, under her bed and pillow, he couldn't find her diary anywhere, giving up he took a seat on her dressing table, when an idea came to him, there was a large canvas picture over her bed, pulling it back delicately her diary fell out, he smiled before putting it back in it's rightful place, making sure it was straight.

Opening the pages he saw many paragraphs that he didn't want to see or wishing he never had, certain lines stood out to him most like '_bodies drained of blood_' '_take away Jeremy's pain..._' and '_Vicki was a monster?_' Elena had been lying to him...

* * *

><p>Stefan stood over the man's body when he heard Elena calling his name, Grace turned when she thought she heard something but she only saw a heap on the floor.<p>

"Elena, what's that?" Grace asked slowly as she pointed to the black figure she couldn't make out.

Both girls ran over in their large heels and restrictive dresses, as they got closer they heard a groan coming from the man as he regained consciousness.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked kneeling next to him.

"My arm." He complained "I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy." His voice was like it was all scripted, Grace and Elena exchanged glances.

* * *

><p>Tyler was sitting alone in his father's office when the Mayor walked in, he had a less than pleased look on his face.<p>

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and... I lost control. I can't explain it-" His father reached across and slapped him hard.

"It is the last time you ever embarrass this family..." He told him sternly.

* * *

><p>Matt is in his house angrily packing his mothers suitcase, throwing all of her clothes in there messily.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as she walked into the room "Matt. Don't."

"I can't do it anymore, mom. So just go alright? You've done it before so more times than I can count." He insulted her parenting.

"I'm not leaving you." She told him, yet he didn't respond "Matty." She took his arm but he yelled at her, she quickly jumped back.

"Don't you get it? I'm better off without you?" He told her, his voice shaking.

"No!" She gripped his arm "tonight was… god I'm so sorry." She whispered beginning to cry again "I know I failed you and I failed Vicky but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together."

"I want you out of the house and my life by morning." He told her with certainty as he left his mother to sob.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric followed John out of the the party, John knew they were following him, he was just waiting for them to talk.<p>

"Going somewhere?" Damon questioned.

"I never liked to be the last one to leave a party... It's too desperate. You going to kill me again? Or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work." John stopped and so did the other two.

"Ok, you obviously know who I am." Alaric nodded.

"I do." John smiled "Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret." He announced.

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got into town." Damon stated.

"More than you could imagine, Damon." He retorted "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you." he looked at the elder Salvatore brother "or you." He looked at the history teacher "Or the council knows. So if you were planning on some high speed snatch ring kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council, including a fascinating little tale about the Salvatore brothers." This made Damon's grin drop "And their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked as Damon was in shock.

"I inherited one." John spat "My brother, Gray, the other... This was his." He held up his hand showing off the ring "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had know she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her." Damon finally spoke.

"Who did you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John smirked.

"You sent her?" Damon asked.

"Guilty." he held up his hands "Why? Did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Fayth Pierce?"

"How do you know about Fayth?" Damon growled.

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John gave him a smug look.

"What do you want?" Damon finally asked.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I'd heard so much about you." he smirked before walking away.

* * *

><p>Grace was just getting ready for bed, sitting under the warm duvet brushing her hair when suddenly an angry Damon appeared in the room.<p>

"Crap!" She screamed jumping out of her skin as he arrived "Do you have to keep doing that?"

"That John is a real piece of work." Damon growled.

"mmm." She mused "What's happened now?" She patted the bed for him to come and sit next to her.

He didn't hesitate in joining her removing his shirt first, she laughed rolling her eyes as he climbed under the duvet too, edging as close as he could to the telepath.

"I didn't say take your shirt off and climb into bed with me, I said come and join me." She told him.

"You're not complaining." He smirked.

"What happened, Damon?" She rolled her eyes.

"He knows so much... He knows about me and Stefan... About Ric... I'm guessing he knew that you and Elena were related before you both did..."

"Now that you mention it he wasn't exactly surprised when Elena told him..." Grace creased her eye brows "But that's not surprising... considering it was Elena's adoption father who was there whilst Isobel was giving birth..."

"and, get this, he was the one that sent Isobel to me..." Damon shook his head "That guy, he really makes my blood boil."

"Yeah." Grace nodded "I understand." She patted his knee.

"Maybe I should leave, you look tired." Damon noted her sleepy eyes.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Grace asked a small red tinge being added to her cheeks when she said it "I've been feeling lonely since Heidi left.." She admitted.

"Sure." Damon smiled as she readjusted herself so that she could fall asleep, pulling the frilly pillows down and yawning "Night, Angel." He stroked her dark, slightly damp hair where she had just got out of the shower.

"Night." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Elena and Jenna are climbing up the stairs complaining about the parties that were still to come during the month, she walked to Jeremy's room to see him sitting there.<p>

"Are you ok?" She questioned.

"Fine." Jeremy answered shortly.

"Are you sure?" She repeated.

"I'm fine, Elena." He told her.

She shrugged and walked into her bedroom and took off her coat throwing it on the bed, as he began to tie her hair up she went to grab a hair band and saw Stefan in the mirror.

"Oh my God!" Elena breathed "You scared me."

"Sorry. I'm sorry I ran off earlier." he told her.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

He paused "Uh, no." He admitted, he didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"Talk to me." She clothes the bathroom's door so that if Jeremy walked out of his room he would see that Elena had Stefan in there and rejoins Stefan "Stefan, tell me."

He sat down on Elena's bed hesitating telling her "I tried so hard to keep together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands"

"And then what happened?" She asked scared.

"And then that guy on the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it." His voice was full of frustration and anger.

"But you didn't?" She asked.

"No, but I wanted to. Oh my god. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this." He told her.

"That's okay; I need you to tell me these things." She reminded him, almost happy that he was letting her in.

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists." He told her putting his head down ashamed.

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this." She assured him "I'm gonna help you go through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." She takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up crossing the room to be away from her.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you." He whispered clearly uncomfortable to be in his own skin.

"I'm not." Her voice was not shaking, it was confident and clear she walked towards him and takes again his face between her hands and repeated herself "Stefan, I'm not." She looks directly into his torn hazel eyes and kissed him with a loving passion "I'm not, okay?" She pulled back whispering against his lips before pulling him into warm embrace him.

"I love you so much." He told her squeezing her tight.

"Oh, I love you too." She responded.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the library to see that Damon had now returned home, he was sitting in front of the fire place with his trusty bourbon infused with blood in hand.<p>

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems that Uncle John..." He looked up to see that his brother was in no fit state to be talking about John Gilbert "You don't look so good. Its different this time isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." He put his glass down on the table and looked at Stefan as he rose from his seat before walking over and placing his hand on his younger brothers shoulder gently "have a good night, brother." he left Stefan to his own devices.

Stefan took slow steps towards Damon's drink, he was right, the need was too strong this time, he brought the glass up to his lips and took a swig. He couldn't resist as the blood swan over his tastebuds and his needs were being satisfied by the delicious blood in the whisky, he finished off the glass, but felt so guilty about it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know! I haven't updated in quite a while, but here you go, I will try and get another chapter up tonight as well! Hope you enjoy, please review, fav and alert!**

**Graciiee**


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

Twisted Love

Season One

Miss Mystic Falls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Elena wandered over to where Stefan was parking his cherry red sports car, a smirk appeared on his face as he climbed out, pulling his raybans off and tucking them into his pocket.<p>

"Nice car." She noted with a smile.

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." he shrugged pulling her into a kiss.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." She looked up at him with sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." he shrugged.

"Does that mean you're ok now? With all the cravings?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so... now all I want to do is spend as much time with you as possible." He grinned romantically at her.

"I'm ok with that." Elena blushed gently as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for the second time that day.

"Hey, thank you for helping me through the rough patch." He told her genuinely.

"You're welcome." She paused looking up into his captivating hazel eyes "we're going to be late."

"ok, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm going to grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." he promised.

Elena nodded as she walked off towards the school building, Stefan opened the trunk of his car and looked at the many empty blood bags that read 'Mystic Falls Hospital' on the label, he pulled his bag out and shut it as quick as he could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Mystic Falls Founders Hall Damon was talking to Sheriff Liz Forbes whilst John Gilbert was listening in.<p>

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised." Liz informed Damon.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon creased his eyes brows.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them..." Liz gave him a look.

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John turned away from the table he was standing at to get involved in the conversation.

"I knew what she meant." Damon rolled his eyes at John.

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to the recent discrepancies in the other hospital blood banks in the county." the Sheriff shrugged gently.

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon side ways glanced at John.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this for happening again..." Liz added.

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this..." John suggested as Damon gave him a less than pleased look.

"Truthfully I could use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Liz looked at the blue eyed Vampire.

"well, of course, I mean, if it'll help." Damon tried to act helpful.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think so, Damon?" John looked at the older Salvatore brother.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you." He threw him a sarcastic smile, which John returned.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls High Grace and Elena took their seats in History Class, they saw that Stefan was the last to walk in just before Alaric.<p>

"Ok, this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than World War 2, but hey what do I know?" Alaric told the class sarcastically.

"Look it's Bonnie." Grace whispered to Elena as the young witch walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised before taking her seat behind Elena and Grace.

Bonnie sat down next to Caroline and smile at her, when the telepath turned she avoided eye contact with her, when Elena turned she avoid eye contact with her too, and she gave Stefan a icy look when he smiled at her...

"Is something wrong with Bonnie?" Grace asked Elena "She just ignored me completely.

"Me too." Elena replied.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House the doorbell rang, Damon walked over and opened it to reveal Anna standing there.<p>

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother." She informed him walking past him into the old fashion house.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon questioned as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him... it wasn't supposed to go down like that." She admitted apologetically.

"You're playing house with a half a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happened?" Damon growled.

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her..." Anna tried to reason with him.

"Why isn't she telling me this?" Damon quizzed the older vampire.

"She doesn't really do apologies." Anna shrugged.

"well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going to continue playing house with these little vampire pets, you might want to stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon hissed at her.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week." Anna replied truthfully taking a step back from the angry vampire.

"Then it's one of your others." He told her.

"They others are gone, Damon." The brunette spat.

"well, where did they go?" Damon questioned.

"They weren't cut out for this town... After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now." Anna creased her eye brows at him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie is walking through the school yard when she was spotted by the twins, they both ran over but she didn't look very happy to see them.<p>

"Bonnie, it's so good to see you." Grace grinned.

"Thanks." She nodded a little, she seemed awkward and on edge talking to them.

"I tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena smiled.

"We're dealing, it's been hard." She told them truthfully.

"Everyone's really missed you." Grace smiled again at her, but Bonnie only nodded.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie shrugged.

"I hope you understand why I called... I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena defended her reasons.

"I understand why. I just... I shouldn't know." She paused for a long time.

"I know it's been really hard." Grace looked at her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline came bounding over capturing the olive toned witch into a huge hug "Thank god you're home." She giggled "I know we talked everyday, but I missed you."

"Everyday." Grace whispered a little upset, Elena shared the emotion with her.

"How are you doing?" the blonde pulled back from the hug.

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy..." Bonnie shrugged not looking at the two brunettes who had puzzled, hurt expressions on their face.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem! You need to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founder's court." Caroline grinned.

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena questioned.

"They Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." The blonde told her.

"Oh my God!" Elena looked at Grace "We signed up for that so long ago... I completely forgot."

"So, are you dropping out them?" Something in Caroline's voice sounded hopeful.

"I can't." Elena glanced at Grace.

"No?" Caroline was confused.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Grace nodded at Elena before rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stefan returned home from his long day of school and Damon walks up to him as soon as he walks into the house.<p>

"How was school?" The blue eyed boy questioned.

"Fine." Stefan shrugged.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon quizzed the younger brother.

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously.

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step." Damon gave him a look.

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan guessed.

"I don't want to brag, but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." The raved hard boy grinned.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stefan stepped past him.

"Yeah, not possible." Damon replied bluntly.

"Not only is it possible but it's quite true." Stefan turned back to his older brother.

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with the human blood. Nothing." Damon questioned.

"I'm clean." Stefan shrugged.

"You're lying!" Damon shook his head.

"Believe what you want..." Stefan wiggled his eye brows before turning and leaving a suspicious Damon behind.

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace were sitting in the Gilbert family kitchen, both picking at some grapes that Jenna had forgotten to take with her.<p>

"I really want to enter that Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but I'm not sure Stefan would be up for it." Elena sighed.

"You know what? There's only one way to find out." Grace grabbed Elena's phone and pressed call "Hey, Stef, how is everything?" Grace questioned and Elena looked at her shocked.

"Everything's pretty good, _Grace_, how are you?" Stefan glanced as Damon whipped his head up at the sound of the girls name.

"Yeah, I great thanks, I'm gonna pass you over to Elena now because she has something very important to ask you..." Grace held to the phone out to her twin "You're welcome." She grinned.

"I hate you." Elena joked taking her blackberry "I'm sorry about her... she can get a little... you know... anyway, I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it, but would you maybe escort me to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

"I would be happy to escort you, Elena." He smiled.

"My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day." She shrugged as she gave a thumbs up to Grace "I kind of want to do it for her."

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." He assured her.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Elena blushed as Grace giggled.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

><p>Stefan hung up and look at Damon who was engrossed in the book he was reading, quickly walking from the room, he silently stalked down to the cellar where there was a large fridge, popping it open to reveal many stolen blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital, he heard a voice come from behind him.<p>

"well, well." Damon announced as he stood in the door way "he's a liar and a thief." he smirked "So when were you going to share?"

"Go ahead, help yourself." Stefan shrugged.

"No, no, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon shrugged.

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me." the younger brother reminded him "What you're problem? I have it under control."

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Damon spat.

"So what's your point?" Stefan growled.

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and as her to tap a vein?' The older brother retorted sarcastically.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan was just as sarcastic.

"Yeah, what's Elena think about the new... you?" Damon quizzed.

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person." Stefan shrugged.

"Clearly." He rolled his icy blue orbs.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan almost threatened.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling..."

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan cut him off.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Damon laughed "I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it foes off and you snap. Right now it not a good time for me to worried about snapping." The older brother showed some kind of concern.

Stefan reached into the fridge and grabbed a pouch "I know it pains you to see this but I'm fine, ok? I'm fine." he assured him "So please, do me a favour and back off." He closed the fridge and stomped off into the house.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood was interviewing the girls for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, First was Caroline then Amber, then Tina Fell, then Elena<p>

"This year's queen will have the special honour of taking stage at 150ths Founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you..." Carol Lockwood state.

"I'm on the MF beautification comity; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen." Was Caroline's Answer "I implemented this years go green campaign at school." She added "I worked for the recycling program and was in charge of this years police raffle."

"I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be." Elena answered during her interview "I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide." She nodded "But I'm aware of what an honour this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously... This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honour and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me."

"I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row." The winner for the year before shrugged.

"I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families." Amber told Carol with a dopey laugh.

"Just because my D.U.I made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed." Tina Fell smiled.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House Damon heard the doorbell ring again, he walked to the door and opened it to reveal John Gilbert, he just walked in casually.<p>

"Hey partner!" John grinned.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"You haven't returned my calls..." John shrugged.

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Where do we start looking for Vampires?" John grinned.

"Why the act, John? I mean, you obviously don't care about looking for Vampires 'cause you're here talking to me..." Damon argued.

"Actually, I care very much." John replied.

"What did Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one..." Damon shrugged.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a Vampire. That Vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the Vampires we're killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval." John grinned.

"What is it?" Damon asked coyly.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John replied.

"Why bring me into it, John? I mean, I don't know what you're talking about much less who has it." Damon shook his head.

"oh c'mon, Damon! You were around back then." he reminded him "You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire... her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" The fair haired man eyed Damon suspiciously.

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon stated after a long pause "Get out. Get out." He pushed him towards the door.

"I beg your pardon?" John narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Fayth but see, now I know you have no idea where Fayth is, because if you did you would that that Katherine and Fayth were Pearl's best friends... See, you don't know everything, do you John." Damon hissed.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John threatened.

"Go for it!" Damon laughed "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon hissed.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High Carol Lockwood was teaching the girl who are in the Mystic Falls pageant the dance moves they will need to learn, along with their partners.<p>

"Honour your partner." Carol started, all of the teens bowed to each other "Stay focused, right hand around." Elena and Stefan held both of their right hands up and circled each other without touching "Flirt with your eyes." Both laughed as they attempted to flirt with their eyes "Left hand around." Both went left.

"This is ridiculous." Elena laughed.

"Both hands." Carol ordered and both hands came out, not touching just circling.

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan teased jokingly.

"Sorry only one of us was around when the dance was invented." Elena grinned.

"Ouch." Stefan laughed grabbing her spinning her in his arms.

"No, no!" Carol ran over "There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." She walked back "Very nice, Amber." She complimented the blonde.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber grinned triumphantly.

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Stefan whispered to Elena as they went back to near touching with their hands.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Elena smiled at her man.

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured." Stefan put on his brooding face and frowning forehead.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." She replied innocently moving closer towards him.

"Oh, no touching." Stefan joked taking a step back.

"Let's go see Grace." Elena walked over to where her twin was sitting "We won't be much longer, try and put a smile on..."

"I'm trying..." Grace plastered a fake grin on her face.

In the hall was Caroline was standing there with her stand-in partner Bonnie whilst Matt was working at the Grill.

"The Fell cousins don't have a shot." Caroline sized up the competition "And Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like it's founding families only which of course it is." She smirked "So that leaves Elena who totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?" Caroline pouted.

"Very nice, very sensitive." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything." Caroline apologised.

"It's ok, I get it, you want to win." She shrugged.

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts... my mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve it." Caroline stated egotistically as they walked back into the room to see, Grace, Stefan and Elena leaving.

"Bonnie. Hey." Grace smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked.

She didn't answer, Grace glances at her funny, and as she tried to read her thoughts she gets a shock and hisses in pain.

"What was that for?" Grace growled holding her head "We need to talk."

"We only have a little while left-"

"It'll only take a minute." Elena replied.

Bonnie nodded and the three walked from the room, to where Caroline and Bonnie were just standing talking about the competition.

"Why did you shock me?" Grace asked.

"You should be reading peoples minds, it's an invasion of privacy." Bonnie replied shortly.

"Fine, then tell me what your problem is." Grace replied "Because I'm so lost."

"It's not worth talking about..." Bonnie shrugged.

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to us and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what is is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked feeling slightly offended.

"Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's ok. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those Vampires in the tomb. And not they're out, which means she died for nothing." Bonnie replied.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Elena sighed.

"What can we do to make it better?" Grace asked.

"That's just it, Grace!" Bonnie looked at her now "There's nothing you can do, I blame him! Him and Damon. And I'm not going to put you both in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it. Ok?"

* * *

><p>Whilst they were having this conversation Stefan was listening, he quickly walked from the room across the school yard, but something made him stop, one of the basketball players had fallen and hurt his knee, blood was dripping from the open wound and Stefan was doing his best to resist.<p>

"Stefan, are you ok?" Alaric placed his hand on Stefan shoulder, the vampire was taken by surprise as he turned and gripped the teachers throat before realising who it was and realising him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just... I was feeling a little sick." Stefan lied before leaving blood filled area quickly.

* * *

><p>The next day Grace was getting dressed for the pageant in Elena's room, she had just finished curling the ends of her extremely long, thick chocolate brown hair, and apply her make up, she pulled on her strapless black mini dress, it had large black and white stripped bow around the waist and for shoes she was huge open toe black pumps to match her dress.<p>

"What do you think?" Grace asked as Elena walked from the bathroom.

"You look great." Elena hugged her "You should have signed up for the pageant."

"It's not my thing." Grace shrugged "But I'm sure you'll win."

"We'd better get downstairs, Alaric will be here any minute." She grabbed her dress.

As they walked downstairs the door was knocked, Elena opened it and Alaric was standing there with his same goofy grin on his face.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

"Hi." Alaric nodded.

"I heard you're driving." Elena stated.

"Yeah I am... Let me get that for you." He took the dress from her hands.

"Thanks." Elena smiled as he walked in the house closing the door behind him.

"How... how is Stefan?" Alaric questioned.

"What do you mean?" Elena looked at him from the corner of her eye as she got her last minute things together.

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric noted as Grace walked in the room holding a make up bag for Elena.

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but now he's bouncing back." She shrugged putting her hair curlers and other hair items in a bag.

John Gilbert walked into the room and him and Alaric shared a narrowed eye look, Grace caught this and creased her thin shaped eye brows before remembering what Damon has told her the other night.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John questioned.

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric replied.

"I thought I was driving." John looked around the room.

"No need, we're going with Ric." Jenna replied shortly as she walked down the stairs clipping in her earring.

"Are we ready?" Grace asked breaking the tension in the room.

"I think so." Elena nodded.

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna told the fair haired man as she left the house with the others.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into the Founder's hall feeling a wave a memories wash over her from when she lived in Mystic Falls in 1864, she walked out the back of the large clean white building to see a certain blue eye vampire walking towards her champagne in hand.<p>

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asked the brunette.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in.. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." She sighed.

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch." He rolled his eyes.

"Is you're just going to mock me can you move along please?" She asked fed up with his games.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artefact from Jonathan senior... senior back in 1864." Damon started.

"What are you, his errand boy?" She taunted.

"I don't know what is is, but I don't want him to have it." Damon growled.

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" She shrugged.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible." He replied narrowing his eyes "Find out where it is. He leaves, goodbye welcome mat." He shrugged before hearing something.

"You head upstairs, Elena." Grace told her twin "I'm going to go grab a drink."

"Excuse me." Damon walked away from the older Vampire to see the young telepath grabbing some water "You look amazing." He complimented her as she reached over and grabbed a glass of champagne from a waitress.

A pink tinge washed over her cheeks as she turned to the blue eyed vampire "Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself." She smiled fixing his tie for him locking eyes with him.

"Are you not running for Miss Mystic?" He asked moving closer to her "I'm sure you'd win."

"Nope." She swigged her champagne "I'd prefer just to help Elena with her winning."

"Thats nice of you." He told her kindly and Grace just shrugged in response gnawing gently on her juicy bottom lip.

"How is Stefan holding up?" Grace asked as a long pause "When I saw him he looked happy."

Damon was torn "I'm not sure if I should say anything..." he glanced down at his shoes then back up to her waiting face "He's still drinking human blood." he lowered his voice.

"He what?" Grace looked completely shocked, like she'd just been slapped around the face "Oh my gosh." She whispered "Are you sure about that?"

"He as a fridge full of stolen blood bags in the basement of our house..." Damon replied "If it wasn't for the council looking for where the blood was going I'd be happy that he was back on the hard stuff."

"What are you going to do?" Grace asked "Should we tell Elena?" her breathing now beginning to pick up when she thought of her twin.

"calm down." He rubbed the small of her back "I think I should tell Elena." Damon told her brushing one of her curls over her shoulder "It isn't your place to worry about my brother or her boyfriend, alright, just relax."

"He's been so close to her, and we didn't even know, I didn't hear him thinking about anything... How didn't I hear him?" She shook her head beginning to panic again

"Grace. Calm." He placed his champagne glass on the on the table at his side and placed both of his arms on her shoulders making her look up into his icy blue orbs "It wasn't your place to know... It's going to be fine, ok? You just need to calm down." She didn't, she was distance from him, thinking about the mistakes she had made.

Quickly he ducked his head down and crushed his lips against her, moving his hands down her arms onto her tiny waist her gripped her tightly, she soon sunk into the passion kiss too, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

There were many gasps from around them and murmuring voices, but only one stood out when a hand gripped the brunettes shoulder turning her away from the Vampire.

"Grace." Jenna was shocked.

"Jenna." Grace hiccuped peering over her shoulder at Damon who was smirking at her, she was drunk off his presence "I-I should go help 'Lena, she's waiting for m-me upstairs." She breathed patting her chest gently as her cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red.

"I think that's a good idea." Jenna nodded looking at Damon as he rubbed her lip gloss from his lips onto the back of his hand.

"See you later, Grace." Damon grinned at the flustered girl.

* * *

><p>A small wave and Grace was making her way to the spiral stairs in the Founder's hall with Jenna at her side, they walked into the room where at the girls were getting ready for the pageant.<p>

"What took you so long?" Elena looked at them.

"Sorry, 'Lena." Grace apologised holding her head that was spinning "I was talking to Damon."

"You were making out with Damon." Jenna corrected her grabbing a nail file getting started on Elena's nails.

"You what?" Elena smirked.

"It was nothing, just a little kiss." Grace shrugged downplaying the amazing kiss she had just shared with the raved haired 170 year old Vampire.

"With a little tongue." Jenna smirked at the telepath.

"There was no tongue." Grace protested rolling her bright brown orbs "What do you need help with, 'Lena?" Grace questioned.

"Could you do my hair for me? I can't get at the back." Elena asked whilst putting on her fake eye lashes.

"Sure." Grace nodded grabbing Elena's hair tongs and beginning to curl the long, luscious chocolate brown locks.

"Thanks for helping me with this." She smiled at Jenna and Grace.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't going to burn off." Grace joked.

"You know, I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." The brunette smiled.

"So were you if I recall." Jenna grinned.

"Yeah, I remember you were so excited." Grace laughed at the memory.

"I was." Elena agreed "She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." She glanced up at her twin who nodded silently taking in the statement.

"I hate to break it to you, bit it's a little too late for cold feet." Jenna laughed.

"I don't have cold feet." Elena shook her head "I just... I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, your hair would have a better change is she was." Grace joked as Elena's hair sprung into a curl "I think I'm finished."

"me too." Jenna nodded.

"Ok, I should go put my dress on." Elena stood up looking at her twin "Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." she laughed.

* * *

><p>Jeremy is alone outside of the Founder's Hall by himself, when John spots him he walks over and stands next to him.<p>

"You look miserable." he stated.

"are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?" Jeremy asked already fed up.

"You could fight it if you want, but it's part of being a Gilbert..." John shrugged.

"Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?" Jeremy questioned.

"Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?" John quizzed coyly.

"Well, I read his journal..." the teen shrugged.

"Is that right?" The fair haired man cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff." Jeremy replied with a small shrug.

"well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away..." John stated.

"There are more of them?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end... He had a lot of demons." John nodded.

"And did you read them?" The brown haired boy questioned.

"I've browsed, yeah." He shrugged.

"What did you think about what he wrote?" Jeremy asked now interested.

"Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course." He smirked in response.

Jeremy nodded slightly before turning to see Anna walking across the yard into the Founder's Hall, John noticed that Jeremy was staring at her.

"She's very pretty." John noted.

"Yeah, uh she's a friend of mine. Excuse me." Jeremy followed the Vampire.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into where the girls would get dressed one at a time to see the blonde Amber passing back and for nervously gnawing on her newly manicured nails, as she wore her beautiful black rhinestone dress.<p>

"Are you ok, Amber?" Elena questioned.

"I hate being the centre of attention." She let out a shaky breath "I get panic attacks."

"Do you need some privacy?" Elena asked politely.

"Actually I'm just – I'm going to go wait out there with the others." She left the room quickly closing the door behind her.

Elena looked in the direction of the door for a second before turning to grab her navy blue dress from the hanger, when she turned again she jolted when she saw an icy blue pair of eyes staring at her.

"Hey, you can't be back here." Elena told him stubbornly.

"We need to talk." Damon started.

"Does it have to be right now?" She motioned to her dress.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." He didn't hesitate this time.

"What?" Elena's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon told her.

"I know he's been a little on edge, but he said that was normal." Elena stared off into a blank space.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon lowered his voice incase anyone could hear him.

Elena took a seat on the couch completely thrown back by it all "Oh my God." She whispered.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a Vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all of this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead..." Damon informed her, his tone now deadly serious.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here..." Elena shook her head.

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked into the hall of the Founder's Hall and saw Anna standing there, she rolled her eyes when she saw him.<p>

"Anna." He called her over.

"What is it?" She hissed walking towards him.

"Come on, don't be like that." Jeremy tried to act nice.

"Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else." She spat.

"No, I wasn't using you." Jeremy shook his head.

"Really? And how would you like to define it?" Anna hissed.

"Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood." Jeremy replied shortly.

"How do you know that?" She looked up at him shocked.

"It's not important." Jeremy shook his head again avoiding eye contact with her.

"Seriously, Jeremy, what do you know?" Anna questioned.

"Everything, I know everything." Jeremy nodded.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting with Jenna on a couch when Stefan walked into the room, the brunette stood up and smiled at him.<p>

"Hey, Stef, what's up?" Grace asked trying to act casual even though she knew his human blood drinking secret.

"I was looking for Elena, have you seen her?" Stefan asked a kind smile planted on his face.

"I'm going to go see if Alaric is ok." Jenna stood up and walked from the room "The line up is soon." She called the reminder.

"Yeah, she's just getting changed, she should be ready for zipping up about now." Grace nodded "I'll come with you."

They walked towards the door pushing it open to see Elena not ready and Damon standing in there talking to her.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked.

"Just filling Elena in on your extra-curricular activities." Damon replied looking at Grace closing the distance to place his arm around her waist.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan played dumb.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Disappointment was ringing loud and clear in Elena's voice.

"We should go." Grace whispered to Damon feeling awkward.

"Yeah, we'll be downstairs... Drinking." He gripped her waist escorting her from the room shutting the door behind them.

"Will she be ok in there?" Grace questioned worried for her twin.

"Yeah, she'll be fine..." Damon nodded.

"I was going to tell you." Stefan turned to Elena.

"When?" Elena quizzed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured her "The blood, it doesn't change anything."

"It's changing you." Elena told him.

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on, Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Elena asked "You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!"

"So what – so you, Damon and Grace all of a sudden have everything figured out then?" Stefan asked getting angry now.

"It's not about Damon, or Grace it's about what's happening to you." Elena spat.

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine." He laughed "Please, c'mon. Elena, I thought you... I thought you believed in me." He gave her a puppy dog look when the door was knocked and Carol Lockwood walked into the room.

"Elena, let's go. The line up is starting." She told her.

"I just... I need a minute." Elena was struck with guilt as she watched her boyfriend.

"You not even dressed yet." She noted "Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan." Carol told him before making him leave.

* * *

><p>Whilst this was happening downstairs Grace and Damon awaited the arrival of Elena and Stefan, his hand was placed on her waist still as they stood in anticipation.<p>

"Drink?" He offered her some whisky.

"Thanks." She knocked the entire glass back "Ugh." she complained.

"Terrible, but it does the job." He grinned signalling the waiter over "Two more Bourbons." he ordered placing his glass on the tray.

"What's taking them so long?" Grace questioned leaning her head on Damon's shoulder.

"You know a lot of people are looking at us right?" Damon noted.

"Yeah, I noticed." She replied casually "I'm going to go freshen up real quick." She smiled at him.

"Don't take too long." He smiled back at her.

Grace giggled as she walked across the room to where a bathroom was, she went to open it but realised it was occupied, rolling her eyes, she walked down a flight of stairs to another bathroom, she heard a smash come from within the small room and opened to the door to see a darker Stefan growling at her, his face was filled with hunger and death as she stared into his bold, blank orbs, fang bared at her.

"Stefan." She breathed taking a step back hitting the wall "I'll go get-"

"Come with me." He pulled he from the room by her wrist, he got outside and yanked her through the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Miss Amber Bradley." Mayor Lockwood announced "escorted by Nathan Thomas..."<p>

Amber smiled as she took slow steps down the spiral stairs, shaky breaths fell from her lips as she reached the bottom linking arms with Nathan.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Mayor Lockwood announced the next girl and she travelled down the stairs, leaving only Caroline and Elena upstairs waiting to go down.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena looked over the banister.

Caroline looks over too and shakes her head "Nope, just my boring fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" Elena questioned creasing her eye brows.

"They wouldn't let him out of work... Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline questioned concerned.

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing?" She asked looking at herself "I never should have done through with this."

"What do you mean?" Caroline quizzed.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." She went to walk past Caroline, but she stopped her.

"no, no, no way, no." She protested "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you." This statement caused a look from Elena "Elena, you're going this because it was important your mom." The blonde smiled.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton." Mayor Lockwood announced from downstairs and Caroline grinned as she walked down the spiral staircase.

"Elena, you're next." Carol told her with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>Stefan drags Grace through the parking lot, then he stops looking at her, she avoided eye contact with him.<p>

"Stop struggling." He growled.

"You can't compel me." Her voice shook.

"Really?" Stefan smirked pulling her bracelet off and throwing it to the floor "Relax, don't struggle, you'll be fine with me." He compelled her and she just nodded.

"I'll be fine with you." She repeated.

Grace's features turned happier she smiled at Stefan like they were best friends walking her silently through the parking lot they didn't speak.

"Where are we going?" Grace questioned.

Stefan sighed "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you be escorting, Elena?" Grace tilted her head.

"No." Stefan barked "Sorry." He apologised.

"No need to apologize." Grace smiled shrugging "It's ok, but you seem sad, Stefan."

"I'm not sad." He shook his head "I'm freaking hungry."

* * *

><p>Damon glanced around the room knowing that Elena was next to come down. Walking from the building swiftly into the parking lot he looked around to Stefan, or Grace. Something caught his eye as he saw Grace's charm bracelet sparkling under the bright sun, picking it up his mouth dropped open<p>

"_Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Stefan Salvatore._" Mayor Lockwood announced from inside the building.

A growl escaped his lips as he pushed the bracelet in his pocket and walked back into the building to be waiting for Elena as she arrived at the bottom on the stairs.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena questioned under her breath.

"I don't know." He lead her outside the back of the Founder's hall to where they would dance with the rest of the couples "But he has Grace."

"How do you know?" Elena questioned.

"Her bracelet is in my pocket, the one that stops Vampires from compelling her." Damon hissed.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked suddenly frightful.

"Right now... We're just going to get through this." Damon glanced around him as they begin to dance.

* * *

><p>"I don't hurt people." Stefan told Grace as she sat on the hood on his car "I'm the good brother, I don't do that..."<p>

"Do you want to hurt me?" Grace questioned playing with the ends on her hair.

"I want to kill you." He growled "I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood." He gulped as he brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing her throat to him, he could see the bite mark from a while back residing there "Under your skin, pulsating, floating." He breathed touching the soft pale skin, tracing the teeth marks "Your carotid artery." He stopped over that part on the neck with two fingers "If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess, toy don't have to waste any." he licked his lips.

"What's stopping you?" Grace questioned.

Stefan brushed the thick strands on hair from Grace's face "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back..."

"Then don't." Grace replied.

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." he whispered his face becoming darker and more evil.

"One taste." Grace nodded as he bites down into her neck beginning to drink her sweet blood.

* * *

><p>All the girls are waiting up on stage awaiting to find out who the next Miss Mystic Falls was going to be, Damon was still glancing around the room looking for Grace.<p>

"Where is Grace?" Caroline asked looking out into the crowd.

"I don't know." Elena's voice shook with fear.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all these young ladies for their efforts to better out community." Carol announced into a microphone making the crowd cheer "So without further ado it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls." She opened an envelope "Miss Caroline Forbes."

"Congratulations." Elena shouts over the screaming crowd.

"I actually won!" Caroline embrace the brunette.

* * *

><p>John and Sheriff Forbes were down in the original bathroom that Stefan was in when Grace found him, they were inspecting the scene.<p>

"There is blood on the glass." John announced as they both stare at each other for long time.

"Get my Damon Salvatore." Sheriff Forbes told on of her men.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Stefan pulled away from Grace's bloody neck.<p>

"What's the matter?" Grace questioned weaker now.

"I can't do this." He repeated.

"It's ok." She assured him "It doesn't hurt that much... just not so hard next time." She smiled gently.

"I can't stop, I won't be able to stop." He told her touching her calm face accidentally smearing it with her own blood "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You told me not to be, I'm going to be ok with you." She repeated what he had compel her to say.

"Grace, look at me." he ordered "I need you to be afraid of me." He began to compel her and her breathing hitched "I need you to run like hell, do you understand me?" She nodded "Run, run now!"

Grace took off from on the hood of Stefan's car into a small forest around the back off the Fonder's Hall, trying to run as fast as she could away from the demon following her.

* * *

><p>"There were signs of trouble in the downstairs bathroom." Damon told Elena as he joined her again, they didn't know that Bonnie was listening in on the conversation.<p>

"Damon, I'm getting really worried now, he must have Grace. I mean, her bracelet is with you, there was a struggle downstairs, no one has seen her, or him ... would he hurt her?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Damon nodded not hiding the truth from her "But I'm not going to give him the chance to, I'm going to find her."

* * *

><p>Grace continued to run when Stefan appeared in front of her she slammed into his chest, a sadistic smile planted on his lips as she went to run another direction, but he grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her neck again, her blood spilling into his mouth and a scream erupted from hers.<p>

Damon zipped to where they were standing and Stefan saw him, dropping Grace's lifeless body to the ground with a thud, it wasn't long until Elena arrived, with Bonnie close behind.

"Stefan, it's going to be ok." Damon took slow steps towards the telepath "Let me just get Grace."

"No!" Stefan shoved him away against a tree, Damon groaned in pain.

Bonnie began to cast a spell with set of mini explosions inside of Stefan head, he called out in pain, before quickly running away at supernatural speed.

"Grace." Elena dropped to her twins side "Grace." She shook her "Damon! She's not breathing."

Damon zipped over taking Grace's in his arms pressing his ear to her chest to her a faint heart beat, he nodded and tore into his wrist with his fangs.

"It's going to be ok." Damon whispered opening her mouth and pressing his wrist to mouth in order for her to take his blood and heal "Please take it, please." Damon whispered.

After a couple of minute Damon took his wrist away letting it heal and Grace came spluttering back to life rolling onto her side clasping her throat.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"We need to get you to my place." Damon picked her up with ease "Are you two going to be ok?" he looked at the brunette and the witch.

"Yeah." Elena whispered looking at her twin as Damon zipped off with her as fast as he could "Bonnie, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, please." Elena begged.

"I told you I wasn't going to make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone." Bonnie walked to her car quickly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy is standing with Anna talking to her when his Aunt calls him from where she is standing waiting for him.<p>

"Jer, are you ready?" She called.

"Just a sec." Jeremy replied.

Jenna turns to leave when she bumps into John "Who's that girl with Jeremy?" He questioned.

"His friend, Anna." Jenna replied.

"What's her story." John quizzed again.

"Why so nosy?" Jenna countered.

"I'm just curious; he really seems to like her." John nodded.

"She's new I town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building." Jenna hissed.

John looked over at Anna and Jeremy again "Her mother's name is Pearl?"

"Yes, so?" Jenna shrugged.

"Well, I believe I already know all about her." John smirked.

* * *

><p>Alaric walks outside to see that Elena was waiting by his car, something was off about her, something he couldn't put his finger on.<p>

"Good, there you are. Have you seen Grace? Jenna wanted me to get the car and find her... but I can't see her anywhere." he looked to see the torn look on Elena's face "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting in Damon's bedroom, laying flat on his bed when the raven haired vampire walked in with medicine in his hands, inspecting the child proof bottles they were in to read how many Grace could take.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked Grace helping her sit up right on the bed.

"I hurt." She sighed "What happened out there? Please tell me."

"Stefan compelled you, but you're ok now, you've got your bracelet back and I'm going to protect you." He told her rubbing her hand gently.

"I trust you." She nodded at her leaning forward pressing her forehead against his "Thank you, Damon, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"It's ok." Damon nodded bringing his lips to her "You should get some sleep, do you want some tablets?"

"No." She shook her head "You blood is doing the trick." She gently moved down so she was laying flat again "Can you stay with me again?"

"Of course." Damon smiled.

It wasn't long until Grace drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Damon rose as gently as he could from his bed and walked from the room to the living room downstairs to see Anna.

"alright now this is getting weird." He stated.

"We're here to talk." Anna replied as Pearl appeared next to her.

"I'm really not in the mood, I have a sick girl upstairs, I really have no time to talk to you." He blew them off.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl used her daughters full name.

"I'm listening." Damon looked up, they had peeked his interested as Pearl handed him the Gilbert Device a small around object "What is it?" He questioned.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device to track down the town's vampire element." Pearl explained.

"It was a pocket watch." Damon noted.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." She reminded him.

"So what is this?" He questioned.

"I have no idea, but now it's yours." Pearl replied.

"What's the catch?" Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." She nodded before leaving the house with her daughter in tow.

* * *

><p>Stefan walks into his room attempting to calm himself down, but the bloodlust was still there, stronger than ever and his was now riddled with guilt for what he did to Grace, pulling his shirt off he saw Elena in the mirror.<p>

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan told her in a low voice.

"I know." Elena whispered.

He slowly turned to her "Now you know."

"That wasn't you." She shook her head in denial.

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am, Elena." He told her running his hands through his hair.

"That's what the blood makes you." She told him.

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot." He spat aggressively.

"I know this isn't you, Stefan." Elena replied.

"I wanted to drain every once of blood from your sister, Elena." Stefan tried to push her away "I would have killed her and not thought twice about it."

"No." Elena shook her head.

"It's who I am, Elena." Stefan shrugged.

"No, you can't scare me off." Her voice shook.

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" Stefan asked.

"Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood." Elena too was drowning in guilt.

"All you did was expose me for who I really am." He replied.

"This isn't you!" She protested.

"Stop saying that!" Stefan exclaimed and she started to walk towards him "Don't get any closer to me."

"I'm not going to let this happen to you." Elena shook her head.

"Stop." Stefan warned her.

"Stefan, I'm not going to give up on you, I believe in you." She took a couple of more steps towards him.

"Stop!" He yelled grabbing her forcing her back against a wall rough pinning her there "Stop!" He then went on to punch the wall, he saw the fear in her eyes and came down from his anger "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Elena whispered "It's ok."

Stefan leaned his head down onto her shoulder and began to cry, she shhed him when he did, but he couldn't control himself.

"I don't know what's happening to me." He sobbed.

"It's ok, Stefan. It's ok. You're going to be ok." She assured him as she stabbed him with one of Alaric's vervain darts.

It wasn't long until it kicked in and Stefan fell to the ground at her feet, Damon walked into the room to see the situation she was in, they had discussed what they going to do earlier on the phone.

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon questioned.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Damon carried Stefan down to the same holding cell that Stefan had put Damon in when he tried to kill him, locking the door Elena peered through the bars to see that Stefan was still out of it.<p>

"There's no guarantee this is going to work." Damon told her for her own safety.

"It has to." Elena stepped back leaning against the wall.

"Your sister is fine by the way." Damon informed her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Elena whispered "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs, asleep, I think it's best you not disturb her at the moment." Damon nodded before heading for the stairs.

"Thank you for looking after her, for saving her life." Elena whispered "You've been really good to her, you treat her a lot better than other people."

"It's because she deserves it." Damon smiled to himself "I've done some terrible things to her and even after all of that, she still puts up with me."

"Well thank you." Elena smiled.

"Coming?" He questioned as he put his foot on the stairs.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Elena slid down the wall to the floor, Damon took a step back and slid down the wall opposite her, keeping her company...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, so here is another chapter, I hope you are all enjoying it :) Damon and Grace seem to be getting closer and I really love writing their scenes :D anyway, if you like please review, fav or alert! And I will get the next chapter up ASAP ;)**

**Graciiee xx**


	20. Blood Brothers

Twisted Love

Season One

Blood Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan is still locked away in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, beads of salty sweat roll down his forehead, arms, chest, back and hallucinating due to the withdrawal of human blood, all he could think of is 1864.<p>

* * *

><p>The towns people of Mystic Falls in 1864 capture yet another vampires and move them into the back of a wagon, it was the very same horse drawn carriage that was holding Fayth and Katherine. The Salvatore Brother's watch secretively from the brush beside the vicious act where no one can see them.<p>

"We have to get to the church." A man announced as he held a burning torch "They're waiting."

"Circle around that way." Stefan told his older brother "I'll distract them. Go." He pushed his brother in the right direction before stepping out into the open "Over here!" He yelled to the men "There's another one! Quick! Help me!" Stefan yelled and ran off into the foggy woods.

"Arm yourselves." Jonathan Gilbert tells the men as they follow Stefan to where he thinks he has found a Vampire, leaving one man standing guard of the carriage.

Damon creeps around and suddenly hits the guard knocking him clean out, searching through his pockets he finds the keys to the cage imprisoning them and hears his brother coming back from the wild goose chase he sent the others on.

"Hurry, we don't have long." Stefan told the elder Salvatore brother.

Opening the door Damon revealed the many Vampire's that were being held captive, he searched around for his special vampire.

"Fayth." Damon whispered seeing her move around.

"Katherine." Stefan whispered.

They help both of their vampire woman out and untie them along with removing the muzzles from around their mouths.

"We're going to get you out of here." Damon promised.

Stefan heard a horse approaching "Damon, hurry. Hurry." They quickened their movements.

Suddenly a shot ran out and Damon fell onto his back, Stefan looked as his older brother fall to the ground and he shook his head as he held him watching him die. Looking up Stefan saw the others approaching, he ran to grab the gun the guard had been using but before he could fire, he was shot in the stomach, falling to the floor he began to fade.

"I love you, Stefan." He saw Katherine whisper to him before she was carried back into the back of the carriage again along with Fayth.

* * *

><p>Back in 2010 Elena was watching Stefan through the bars as Grace and Damon stood behind her leaning against a wall.<p>

"It's so hard seeing him lock up like this." She sighed.

"You're the one that locked him up." Damon replied with a smirk.

"You helped." She replied.

"I couldn't have him running around eating people while the town is looking for Vampire, now, can I?" Damon looked down at the telepath.

"Man has a point." Grace agreed touching her sore neck gently "But it had nothing to do with you actually caring about your baby brother?" She jabbed him in the rib with a teasing grin.

"hmm, that's your thing, not mine." He shook his head with a smirk as he left the room.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Grace questioned.

"God knows." Elena replied watching him with his back to her "Let's go back upstairs." she walked away from the door with Grace following.

* * *

><p>Stefan was having another flashback to when he was by the Quarry just after he'd woken up a Vampire.<p>

Sitting up in a small wall less cabin he looked around him, staring down at his bloodstained shirt he ripped it open and saw that he now had no wound at all, but was wearing a tasteful blue stone ring, he inspected it carefully.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily – Katherine and Fayth's handmaid announced whilst she was holding clean washing.

"Where am I?" He looked around.

"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." She informed him casually, like she had told him the weather.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan looked around again to see Damon sitting at the water edge "Am I... Am I a...?" he couldn't bring himself to say the word... Vampire.

"Not yet." She shook her head "You're in transition."

"But how? I..." He creased his eyes brows clearly confused by the situation.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily explained.

"No." He shook his head "I never..."

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." She told him with a small frown.

"And Damon?" Stefan quizzed.

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from Fayth willingly." Emily explained.

Stefan rose from where he was seat and joined Damon by the water edge, they didn't speak for a while, they didn't know what to say.

"I woke up late night." Damon finally spoke "I didn't know where I was. I went to the church and I watched them drag them both inside. Then they set fire to it." He cringed at the memory "And the whole church went up in flames. They killed them, Stefan. Katherine and Fayth. They're gone." he breathed depressed.

* * *

><p>Damon was looking at the Gilbert Device that Pearl had given him, Grace walked in the room grabbing some of her items.<p>

"Did you ever figure out what that was?" Grace questioned pushing her clothes into her over night bag.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon replied.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Grace walked over.

"She though she was stealing his Vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch... That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist... Have you spoke to John lately?" He quizzed looking down into her sparkling chocolate brown orbs.

"well from what little time I've had recovering from a Vampire attack and getting my life back to normal, I've bee avoiding him." She shrugged "Kinda been avoiding a few people."

"So... you'll be here again tonight?" There was a slight spark of hope thrown into his voice as he watched her saunter back to her bag.

"Is it a problem me sleeping in your bed?" Grace questioned "I could easily sleep on a couch-"

"Yes, it is a problem." he nodded jokingly and she gave him a questionable look "You a complete nuisance and you snore _really_ loud."

"I do not." She threw her high heel shoe from the Miss Mystic Falls party at him.

"You don't hear yourself whilst you sleep, yet I toss and turn all night because your there snoring you little telepathic head off." He replied with a smirk holding her shoe in his hand.

"Whatever." She put her bag over her shoulder "C'mon, 'Lena, we better get going..." she called.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was walking into school with his headphones in, he was blasting music to keep out the real world when someone rudely came over and pulled them from his ears, yanking him back into reality, but to his surprise it was a kind, smiling face grinning up at him.<p>

"Hey." Anna grinned up at the boy "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned excitedly.

"Picking this up." She handed him a single piece of paper.

He read it and looked at her "A class schedule?" He creased his eye brows.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here." She beamed with excitement.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I finally beat my mom down." Anna boasted.

"Huh, but why would you want to go to high school? It blows." He shrugged.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She gave him a look.

"You'd suffer through all this to hang out with me?" Jeremy asked, surprised yet flattered.

"Yeah. I would." She replied with a kind smile.

"That's... erm..." he couldn't find the words.

"Stupid? Pathetic? Old lurky me?" She joked.

"It's awesome." He corrected her "It's awesome." he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing outside of the cell that held a brooding Stefan, he placed a bottle of animal blood in between on the bars so that Stefan could see it.<p>

"Brought you something to eat... 100% Stefan diet approved." He smiled "You know what will happen it you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry." Stefan refused.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it..." He edge it closer "Grace's blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here, feeling sorry for yourself... C'mon. Drink up." he pushed it through the gap so it hit the floor with a small thud "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" He walked back to the top of the house and got a phone call "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." Alaric introduced himself.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon questioned.

"Ah, it's a mystery." Alaric rolled his eyes "Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Grace's and Elena's uncle. You interested?"

"What kind of digging?" Damon asked, now he was interested in talking to Alaric.

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger." The history teacher smirked.

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon quizzed.

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected." Alaric explained.

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon shrugged.

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's... it's an apartment in Grove Hill..." Alaric replied.

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon creased his eye brows.

"I don't know... I thought we could take a look and see what we find." Alaric shrugged.

"Perfect. Give me the address." Damon replied shortly.

"Oh, so you can do without me? No. I don't think so." Alaric replied stubbornly.

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me." Damon argued.

"Yeah, well, you did kill me." Alaric countered.

"Hold on." Damon replied as he got another call through "Yes?"

"Elena is just grabbing some clothes and we'll be right over. She wants to know how Stefan is." Grace told Damon.

"Extra broody. Hold on." Damon switched back to the Alaric conversation "You drive. Pick me up in an hour."

"Done." Alaric nodded.

Damon hung up and went back to Grace on the phone, she was sitting on the bed whilst Elena was packing her clothes into an overnight bag.

"He won't eat anything." Damon told her.

"He has to eat something." Grace creased her eye brows.

"Ask him what his favourite blood is." Elena told Grace.

"What did she say?" Damon asked.

"What's his favourite... you know... kind of..." Grace stuttered around her words.

"Favourite type of what?" Damon teased trying to get her to say it.

"Typer of animal blood that he prefers." Grace finished.

"Ew. Gross." Damon joked.

"Shut up. Your joking doesn't help this conversation." Grace told him.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do." Damon told her impatiently.

"I would say 'drop dead' but I think I already covered that." She hissed.

"Funny." Damon rolled his eyes "Tell Elena Stefan likes... Puppy blood."

"Puppy blood." Grace repeated with a disgusted expression.

"Puppy blood?" Elena looked at the brunette.

"Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favourite." Damon joked.

"You're the worst type of person." Grace shook her head as hung up.

Elena and Grace were about to walk out of the room when John was standing in the door way blocking his exit.

"Uncle John, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"I thought we could talk." John walked into the room "We haven't had a chance to catch up... And I haven't really had a chance to be introduced to you Grace..."

"We're actually just about to head out." Elena replied.

"Well, it wont take long..." John picked up a picture from Elena's dressing table inspecting it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Grace asked.

"Well... I know you know... That both of you know." John told them.

"Know what?" Grace questioned coyly.

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say? If she knew you were dating a Vampire?" John questioned no longer beating around the bush.

"Which mother?" Elena countered linking Grace's arm pulling her from the house.

* * *

><p>Back in 1864 Stefan carried a pail of water to where Damon continued to sit at the edge of the quarry, they both began to wash out their shirts.<p>

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert as told father by now. Wonder how he took that news that we are dead." Stefan mused aloud.

"As if he cares. He betrayed us." Damon replied scornfully.

"He thought he was protecting us, Damon." Stefan tried to defend his father "He thought he was protecting this town."

"God this sun hurts my eyes." The older brother winced.

"It's part of it." Stefan explained "The muscle aches, the sick feeling... Emily says it is our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition."

"That's not going to happen." Damon replied.

"Is that your choice then? To die instead?" Stefan questioned.

"Isn't it yours? For me this was all to be with Fayth, but she's gone. I want it over." Damon explained.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Stefan through the bars of the cell back in the present day Mystic Falls "Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it..." She reasoned.<p>

"I don't want to survive." Stefan told her before standing up.

"What? Don't say that." Elena shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I did to Grace, it has to end. I just want it over." Stefan sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Elena took a step away from the door and walked back upstairs to see Grace and Damon talking in the library.<p>

"He says he doesn't want to drink, he wants it to be over." Elena told them both.

"He's just being dramatic, he's not going to starve himself." Damon shook his head.

"Why would he say that?" Elena questioned.

"He feels bad about hurting Grace. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass." He shrugged.

"Will it? Because he seems to be in a lot of pain." Elena argued.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon shrugged.

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena replied sharply.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you two going to be ok here if I have to run out? I have to go run an errand with the teacher." Damon looked at the telepath.

"The teacher?" Grace looked up at him "Alaric? Are you two best buddies now." She teased.

"I don't have friends, Grace. Remember." He grinned.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded laughing gently "Where are you going?"

"If it was any of your business I would have told you." He replied and she gave him a look "Oh and don't try to do any of your telepath ju-ju either."

"Fine." She held her hands up.

"Promise?" He quizzed.

"I promise." She nodded.

"You should keep your sister up here." Damon told her "She shouldn't go down there by herself."

"I was planning on it." Grace replied.

"I'll be fine." Elena told them both.

"You know you're very trusting in him, given the circumstances." Damon told Elena.

"So are you... Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving." Grace countered picking through a book.

"Shut up." He laughed at her "I won't be long." he almost promised.

"Have fun." She wiggled her fingers.

"If you feel up to it, find out what the stupid Gilbert device does." Damon called jokingly making Grace laugh.

* * *

><p>At the Grill John was waiting for Pearl to arrive waiting at a table for her, when she did she took a seat opposite him.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Gilbert." She nodded politely at him.

"Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came." John nodded.

"Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person." Pearl brushed a few raven black hairs from her pale face.

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk." The fair haired man replied.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert." Pearl narrowed her eyes "You know who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realise I have no intention of giving it to you." She shrugged.

"That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind." John smiled.

"Really? How so?" She cocked an eye brow.

"With my Gilbert charm." He smirked "I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?" He questioned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town Pearl's beautiful young daughter Annabelle or better know as Anna was in the Gilbert house with Jeremy whilst they sat upstairs talking in his room.<p>

"So, your mother was in love with Jonathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep." Anna popped the 'p'.

"and now my uncle John wants the invention-device thing that she gave to Damon..." Jeremy quizzed.

"That's pretty much it." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"John mentioned there was more Gilbert journals. I bet that's how he knows everything." Jeremy guessed.

"Do we have to talk about this all night? I've told you everything. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble." She informed him.

"I'm not going to say anything." Jeremy shook his head with a promise.

"Your uncle John wants us dead." Anna argued.

"Oh, you don't know that..." Jeremy reasoned.

"Yes, I do." Anna hissed "he's a hater, Jeremy."

"well, I'm not." He assured her.

"No, you're something else entirely." She giggled.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?" He flirted.

"My weakness." She breathed before pulling him into a kiss.

It began to get a bit hot and heavy as they moved the kiss onto the bed, removing each others clothes in the process.

"I don't want Jenna to walk in on us." Jeremy pulled back from the breathtaking kiss.

"Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator." Anna listened carefully.

"Wait. You can hear that?" Jeremy asked and she nodded "That is so cool." He began to kiss her again, more passionately this time.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric walk up to the apartment in Grove Hill, they both looked at the place before walking up to the door.<p>

"This is the one here. The records show it was paid three months in advance." Alaric informed him.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." Damon glanced across at Alaric.

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric questioned curiously.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of got to play it by ear." He shrugged.

"Huh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric referred back to Ms. Gibbons from the last house of Vampires.

"You mean, you just brought me alone for my company." Damon smirked and opened the door, it wasn't locked.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home..." Alaric walked in.

"Yeah. I'm good." Damon walked in too with the need for him to be invited in by the owner "No permanent resident, apparently..."

They walked further into the house to see a kitchen, Alaric stood there as Damon checked out the fridge to reveal some blood bags.

"Uh, Ric, we have company." Damon informed him and as if on cue a man jumped out and attacked Ric.

In response Alaric punched the Vampire with wood knuckles knocking him back momentarily until he went back for more, this time Damon stepped in and threw him across the room angrily.

"Boys, boys..." Damon smirked "That's enough... I know you." He saw the Vampires face.

"Damon?" The man jumped up.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon remembered.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry questioned.

* * *

><p>Back in 1864 Stefan walked up to his old house hearing his father speak to Jonathan Gilbert, he stood outside the house hearing them loud and clear.<p>

"May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?" Giuseppe asked.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan nodded as he scribbled in a large book.

"This won't take much longer." The Salvatore father guessed.

"I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate." Jonathan replied.

"Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church." Giuseppe reminded him.

"They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore." The Gilbert scoffed.

"As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keep for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me." Giuseppe told him.

"For example?" Jonathan questioned.

"My sons." Giuseppe sighed "They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame." He spat.

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan agreed.

* * *

><p>Elena creeped down into the cellar without Grace knowing and looking in to see Stefan sitting on the floor with his head down in what looked like shame.<p>

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while... I could be out of those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead, along with your sister." Stefan told Elena casually.

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Elena countered.

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan told her.

Elena opened the door and walked into Stefan's cell letting the door close behind her, Stefan looked up surprised that she had come in.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." Stefan told her.

"No." She replied stubbornly.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you." Stefan argued.

"Then I'm stupid." She picked up the bottled blood on the floor "You need to drink this..."

"Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan threatened.

"Drink." She pushed the bottle towards him.

"I said get out!" Stefan yelled fly towards her knocking the bottle from her hand, his face had transformed into the demon, evil side that struck fear into Elena's heart, but she would stay strong, for Stefan.

"No." She answered keeping a level head.

"Elena?" Grace called down the stairs, they heard her feet tapping on the staircase and she bolted down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The tomb vampire Henry was fixing Damon a drink of blood from the blood bags he had stole from the hospital.<p>

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry questioned.

"well, I've know him for years. He's a good friend." Damon lied earning a look from Alaric "How do you know him"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry explained passing Damon his drink.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Adapting." He went back to the fridge to grab another bag of blood "It's a whole new world... cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." He referred to the house around him.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked coyly.

"That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked bluntly earning yet another look from Alaric.

"No, no. I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites." He shrugged.

"What else do you do for him?" Damon looked at the Vampire.

"I help keep an eye on things... You know, with the others." Henry informed him.

"The others?" Damon questioned.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry explained.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry replied.

"Well, that's John. Huh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon replied sarcastically.

Henry's phone began to ring, he pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID "Huh. That's John now."

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon jumped up.

"Alright." He handed him the phone, but Damon just continued to hold it and now answer it "Are you going to answer that?"

"Am I going to answer that?" Damon questioned and Alaric shook his head.

"What's going on?" Henry asked now suspecting something was wrong.

Henry ran for Alaric about to attack him, but before he could do do Damon grabbed him turning him and Alaric stabbed him in the back with a stake, he fell to the floor dead.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight." Damon spoke Alaric's words from earlier with a smirk "Your words. Just pointing that out..."

* * *

><p>John returns to the table tucking his phone away in his pocket, he sits back opposite Pearl in the diner part of the Grill.<p>

"My apologies." John nodded at her.

"No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?" Pearl questioned.

"Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that." John informed her.

"But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?" Pearl eyed him suspiciously.

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental." He shrugged.

"Jonathan was ahead of his time." Pearl nodded in remembrance.

"I read his journals... They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you and he hated himself for what he did to you." John informed her.

"You're lying." She spat.

"No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he loved." He saw the tears appearing in her dark black orbs "Good God. You vampires... you're so emotional. Jonathan Gilbert hated you." He told her the truth "His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself." He hissed.

"I gave it to Damon." She suddenly announced full of spite.

"What?" John's jaw dropped open.

"I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell." Pearl growled before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Elena, what are you doing in there?" Grace walked through the doors only slightly stepping into the room, still scared to be too near Stefan after he attacked her "Get out here now."<p>

"Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?" Elena looked at Stefan ignoring her twin.

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago." Stefan told her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena edged closer to him.

"Elena." Grace's full was full of anger "Get out here now."

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan explained.

"I know that." Elena nodded.

"Elena, please." Grace took a step further inside the cell.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his 1864 Salvatore Boarding house, he stopped when he saw his father writing in a journal in his office, Giuseppe looked up surprised to see his son standing there.<p>

"Dear God." He jumped up from the seat he was sitting on behind his desk.

"Even in our death, you only feel shame." Stefan shook his head disappointed.

"You're one of them now." Giuseppe stated.

"No. Father, I came to say goodbye." Stefan informed him.

"I watched you die." Giuseppe creased his eye brows.

"You were there when we were shot?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I pulled the trigger myself." Giuseppe replied blankly.

"You killed your own sons?" Stefan spat in disbelief.

"You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become." Giuseppe told him, tears burning his eyes.

"I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please." Stefan was looking for closer with his father.

"Yes you are." Giuseppe growled pulling out a stake and running for his son, Stefan acted quickly and used his new found strength to throw his father across the room, making him hit a wall and land on the floor with a groan, the stake was now in his father.

"Father, I didn't mean to." Stefan ran over kneeling beside the injured man.

"Get away from me." Giuseppe spat at his transitioning son.

"No, let me help you. Please." He pulled the stake from his fathers stomach and he notices the blood on his hand, he couldn't resist it any longer bringing his fingers to his mouth he sucked them clean from the blood, he needed more, pushing his fathers hands away from the wound he felt more blood wash over his bringing them to his mouth again, but this time it hurt. His fangs began to push through and his eyes became black as night.

"What's happening to me?" Stefan asked scared.

* * *

><p>"How can you even look at me right now?" Stefan asked Grace in the present day as she leant back against a wall, Elena was placed next to him on the bed listening to the story "I almost killed you... and you're still here."<p>

"I have a very high tolerance for people doing bad stuff to me, especially when they can't control themselves." Grace shrugged "I know if you were the normal Stefan you would have done that, but it's ok..."

"Are you not scared?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." She admitted "But if Elena trusts you, then I trust you too."

"Let's go upstairs." Elena rubbed Stefan's arm "We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm ready." Stefan glanced across at her.

Elena gave Grace and look and nodded, reaching in her pocket she pulled her hand back out opening her hand to produce his daylight ring in the palm of her hand, handing it to Elena she placed it on the cot Stefan had been sleeping in.

"And when you feel the same way... We'll be upstairs." Elena lead Grace from the room.

* * *

><p>Damon emptied another blood bag into the sink and watched Alaric enter the room after searching the house for any signs of Isobel.<p>

"Find anything yet?" Damon questioned seeing Alaric take a seat at the table.

"No, I looked everywhere. This place is... The place is clean." Alaric explained.

"Well, I found this." He threw a beer at him "Behind the blood in the fridge."

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." Alaric spoke more to himself than Damon.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, man. What did you think you were going to find, huh?" He looked at the teacher "Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

Alaric laughed "I... I got to stop this. I can't... I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually... Moderately healthy." The vampire smirked.

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric smirked at his search for Fayth.

"Well, I figure 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon shrugged jokingly.

"I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough..." Alaric sighed.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel." Damon started "She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had excitement in her eyes. I probably should have know there was something different about her, some tie to Fayth and Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her..." Damon noted.

"That's enough, Damon." Alaric stopped him "I don't want to hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all this." Alaric got up and walked from the room beer in hand.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into her house she was staying in with her vampire mother Pearl and Harper, she saw that her mother was packing up a suitcase.<p>

"Hey. What's the matter?" Anna asked concerned.

"I need you to pack your things. We're leaving." Pearl replied.

"What? No." Anna refused.

"I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on." Pearl informed her young daughter.

"But I don't want to move on." Anna shook her head thinking of Jeremy, her new life, school...

"We can't stay. There is too many people here who know the truth... Too much history." She shuddered at the thought of Jonathan Gilbert.

"So, what, you're going to give up, pac us up, and move us out?" Anna asked.

"It's not safe here. You know that." Pearl gave her daughter a look.

"Please." Anna begged, she didn't want to leave Mystic Falls.

"Is this about Jeremy?" A small laugh left her lips.

"No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself." Anna replied "Please, momma."

"You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision." Pearl gave her daughter the power that she always wished for.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're still here." Damon noted as he saw Grace stepping out from the shower, a small towel wrapped around her petite frame.<p>

"Oh." Grace attempted to cover more of her legs "I didn't think you would be back whilst I was showering."

"As if I'd miss this." His eyes began to take mental pictures of her dripping body.

"One second." She manoeuvred herself so she pulled on her panties without exposing herself and bra too "Ok, I'm more covered." She saw him laying on his bed, he wiggled his eye brows and patted the bed for her to join "So, how was your errand?" Grace questioned sitting next to him on the bed brushing out her wet locks of hair.

"Futile." He moved Grace so she was between his legs, her back on his chest and he started massaging her shoulders "Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having a existential crisis... Has Stefan eaten yet?" He questioned slipping one of her bra straps over her bony shoulders.

"I thought you didn't care." Grace stated gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." Damon peppered her slender neck with butterfly kisses.

"I think he's getting there." Grace moaned as he nibbled on the soft skin "But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Fayth getting caught." she arched her back slightly as he nibbled on her ear lobe moving one hand down to rub the soft skin of her stomach.

"What?" Damon whispered in her ear "This is my fault now? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on no ones side." She stated "I'm just saying it's no ones fault, but you're not exactly innocent in all this, you made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you even manage to get the rest of the story?" Damon asked sliding the other strap to her bra down.

"He said there was more." Grace breathed.

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon replied pulling away from her.

"Damon..." She turned so that she was facing him, sitting on her knees between his legs pulling her bra straps back up "Damon. Tell me."

* * *

><p>Back in 1864 Damon was sitting in the small wall less cabin by the quarry waiting for his life to end so he could be joined with Fayth again when he heard footsteps behind him, approaching him, turning he saw Stefan walking towards him and a young girl beside him.<p>

"Who is that?" Damon questioned.

"I brought her for you. She's a gift." Stefan replied in a voice was cold as ice "Have a seat please." He told the girl and she followed his command.

"What have you done, Stefan?" Damon watched the girl turn away from him.

"Damon, I've been to see Father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strengths. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan explained.

"You fed." Damon stated shocked by his brothers actions.

"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon." Stefan grinned.

"No." The raved haired human shook his head.

"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain... Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."

"Fayth is dead, Stefan." Damon got up and walked away "There is no world without here."

"No." Stefan grabbed his older brother "You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel the pain anymore."

"I don't want it." Damon broke from his grip, but Stefan kept a hold of him.

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan told him.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"You'll die." Stefan replied.

"No. I can't." Damon shook his head again, protesting turning into a vampire, not without Fayth.

"Please." He brought the girl towards him "I won't let you die."

"No. I can't." He stated as Stefan showed his fangs and dug them deep into the girls neck pulling back to Damon could smell the blood too, so tempted to drain her.

"Don't fight it." Stefan whispered menacingly "We can do this... together."

Damon couldn't resist he brought his head down and began to suck the girls blood from her body, he felt his fangs begin to push through and veins appeared around his icy blue orbs, he was turning...

* * *

><p>"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon finished the story as Grace pulled on her black skinny jeans and off the shoulder grey shirt "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."<p>

"Oh my God." Grace whispered "He said he wanted to die, that's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." She shook her head.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it..." Damon shrugged.

"Don't do this." Grace turned to him "Don't pretend like you don't care-"

"Stefan's gone." Elena burst into the room holding his daylight ring.

* * *

><p>Jeremy is laying in his bed sleeping, when he opens his eyes he wasn't surprised to see Anna watching him sleep.<p>

"Hey." He whispered sleepily.

"It's getting impossible to sneak up on you." She joked in a whisper.

"Nice try, though." He complimented with a smile.

"Sorry I woke you." she apologised for barging in.

"That's ok. You only woke me halfway." He replied groggily.

"So, listen. I..." She moved his hair stroking his smooth face gently.

"That feels good." He murmured closing his eyes again, she leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead as he drifted off back into sleep.

"Good-bye." She whispered before zipping from the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked down to the quarry where him and Damon were first turned, all the memories came rushing back to him making him feel emotional<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Stefan from 1864 asked Damon.<p>

"You were right. It is a whole new world." Damon nodded walking towards him.

"We can explore it together." Stefan replied.

"You got what you wanted... you and me for all eternity. But hear this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you." Damon growled before zipping off into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Stefan of the present called as if he was still in 1864, he began to stagger around, weak, growing weaker and weaker by the minute due to the lack of blood for a really long time.<p>

* * *

><p>"You've transitioned." Emily announced to Stefan as he continued to stand at the quarry in 1864.<p>

"You'd have rather found me dead?" Stefan questioned.

"Katherine saved my life once, with the help of Fayth of course. I owed them. That doesn't mean I'd wish their curse on anyone." Emily shook her head.

"It feels more like a gift." Stefan boasted.

"That will change." Emily replied bluntly.

"Why is that?" Stefan smirked.

"Because even in death, your heart if pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse." Emily replied calmly walking away.

"Emily, wait." Stefan tried to stop her.

* * *

><p>Stefan is staring blankly into the quarry where he was first turned Vampire with a torn expression on his face, Grace approaching him.<p>

"Stefan. Damon told me rest of the story." Grace told him calmly "I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too." Stefan noted.

"But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not going to change what happened." Grace shook her head.

"Every single person that's been hurt... Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me." He told her.

"You know the night Elena's adoption parents died I dragged her to a party across town, she blew of family night for me... She left the party feeling guilty and ended up getting stranded someplace, I didn't go to help her, I was trashed somewhere, but her parents came to pick her up... They why they ended up in a car at Wickery Bridge, and that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion, but we have to live with that." Grace explained.

"I made a choice, Grace. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt..." He looked back at her torn.

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you... You made a choice to be good, Stefan." Grace countered stepping towards him.

"No. Please don't do that." Stefan begged.

"That's the person that jumped in the water to save the family whose car had drive off the bridge." Grace told him.

"Please. Don't make this ok." Stefan whispered.

"That's the person who saved Elena's life." Grace smiled gently.

"You don't understand, Grace." Stefan told her raising his voice.

"Then tell me. Make me understand." Grace hissed.

"It hurts me. It hurts me knowing what I've done, and that pain... That pain is with me all the time. And everyday, I think that if I just... If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and everyday, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not going to want to fight that anymore, Grace. Last time I hurt someone it was you, I almost killed you, next time it could be Elena, I couldn't live with myself..." Stefan was close to tears.

"There will be no next time." Grace assured him.

"You don't know that." Stefan shook his head.

"You're right, I'm a telepath, not a psychic... But what I do know is that you can this." She held up his daylight ring "Throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise... or you can take this ring, put it on and keep on fighting, for Elena..." she put the ring in his hand closing it "It's your choice..." she walked away.

"Grace." Stefan called before putting his ring on and pulling her into a tight hug "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Pearl was boxing some old books up into a cardboard box when Harper walked in carrying some of her luggage.<p>

"Thank you, Harper." She nodded.

"You're welcome." Harper smiled placing her bags down.

"Annabelle should be back in a minute." Pearl noted "You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." She gave him the choice.

"This was never my home, Ms. Pearl." Harper replied "I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I'm coming with you." He smiled.

"Let me help you with these." Pearl took a bag walking towards the front door, as she opened it she saw a sight that made her blood run cold and a stake was pushed into her heart, Harper caught her before she hit the floor, but Pearl was sadly dead.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Elena paced the room "I don't understand..."<p>

"Will you stop pacing?" Damon growled "You're giving me a headache."

Grace walked Stefan into the library he seemed weak, Damon sat up as soon as he saw her enter the room and Elena ran over embracing Stefan tightly, Grace then went over and took a seat next to Damon.

"little boy lost." Damon announced.

"I'll be upstairs." Grace told Damon before looking at Elena "C'mon."

"Alright." Elena pried herself away from Stefan to leave the room "Where did you find him?" Elena asked Grace as they walked up the stairs.

"Thank you." Stefan nodded at Grace and she just shrugged leaving the brothers to talk "Thank you." he then looked at Damon.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world." The icy blue eyed vampire smirked.

"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping the girls take care of me." Stefan nodded.

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, and what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt." Damon told him firmly.

"Do you feel guilt?" Stefan questioned.

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Fayth with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision." He shrugged.

"She didn't want either of us to turn. She said it was a curse." Stefan remembered.

"Witches... Judgy little things." Damon sipped his bourbon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked.

"Because I didn't want you to know. Because I hated you and I still do." Damon replied.

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"But not because you forced me to turn." He shook his head.

"Then why?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"Because I was the only Salvatore meant to turn, just me and Fayth." Damon whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Anna walked in the house ready to leave with her mom when she saw two bodies on the floor, both with stakes sticking out of their chests, Anna ran over and pulled the stake out of her mother and began to shake her, crying hysterically trying to wake her up, but her actions were futile, her mother was gone and so was Harper, and there was nothing she could do about it.<p>

* * *

><p>John Gilbert threw a weapon in the back of his car parked in the middle of the woods along with two stakes, he pulled out his phone and pressed dial.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the Vampires." John told her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat in the Grill drowning his sorrows in alcohol, it was time for him to give up on his wife, so he was going to use alcohol as the substance to do it, suddenly a voice came from beside him, one that he knew all too well.<p>

"Hello, Ric." A high feminine voice announced.

He hesitated turning, but when he did he looked into a deep pair of dark brown eyes "Isobel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! So here is another chapter, I might get another one up by tonight, but if not it will be up tomorrow, almost finished season one! Damon and Grace are getting closer (Kinda)! Yay! And Isobel is back! Anyway, Review, Alert and Fav Please!**

**Graciiee xx**


	21. Isobel

Twisted Love

Season One

Isobel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Back to the Mystic Grill, Alaric is sitting there in shock that his wife is standing beside him, just as he was trying to get over her, trying to fool himself that he would never see her again, here she is...<p>

"It's good to see you." She admitted genuinely "You look good. I hear you're a high school history teacher? How is that?" The raven haired vampire attempted to make small talk.

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked, his voice was full of deep hurt.

"I don't have any reasons that are going to comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are going to satisfy you. I wanted this." She referred to the immortal version of herself.

"It's that simple?" He scoffed.

"Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on." She told him as if it was really easy for him to forget about his wife.

"You're my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" Alaric asked his voice small.

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." She shook her head gently before reaching for a napkin and began to write down on it "I understand that you know my daughters, Grace and Elena, pretty names... and I hear they've been looking for me. So..." She slid the paper to him "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Alaric took the paper in his shaking hands, anger building up inside of him "You want me to deliver a message?"

She smiled at him "Yeah." she giggled gently.

Dropping the napkin in front of her he turned to face her "Screw you." He hissed "You self bitch." he got up and left the grill heading across the road to his car, as he got there he heard a whoosh from behind him and turned to see Isobel standing there looking more beautiful than ever under the dim street lights "What do you want from me?"

"I told you." She shrugged.

"I'm not going to do anything for you." Alaric replied but she grabbed him by the neck pinning him back against his car.

"You better tell Grace and Elena I want to meet, or I will start killing the citizens of this town one-by-one, starting with your history students. Got it?" She growled pushing him to the ground dropping the paper for him to collect as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Elena and Caroline are making me help build the stupid Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day Parade." Grace sighed as she spoke on the phone to Damon.<p>

"Uh, the torture." Damon laughed "You left some books and clothes around here, you want me to drop them off?"

"I can come and get them if you want." Grace replied casually "I don't mind."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you come and get them." Damon joked "I'll drop them off later for you."

"Thanks." She blushed gently "Oh, Elena wanted me to ask you how Stefan is doing..."

"Uh, him." Damon scoffed "He's terrible."

"Why? What's the matter?" A small hint of concern appeared in Grace's voice.

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've both successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." Damon smirked.

"Don't forget who help us." Grace grinned.

"I hate myself." He joked "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the History Teacher?" Damon questioned.

"Nope. Not that I know of, but that could be because I'm avoiding him..." Grace shrugged "Who knows. Why? What's he been up to?"

"I don't know, but I would love it if that human twin of yours and you could find out for me." Damon replied.

"I have to go." Grace replied.

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I did." He smirked.

"You're just terrible." She replied before hanging up on him.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High Alaric is using his history class to design the founder's day float and is handing out pieces of paper to help them.<p>

"So these are the specs for the history department for the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated as the head of the protection design." Alaric informed the boy.

"by who?" Tyler asked.

"By me. I've been your sketches and they're good." Alaric replied.

"I'm not really into the whole..." He gestured to the team.

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and..." Alaric trailed off as he saw Elena, Grace and Stefan walk in the room looking around, he quickly walked over to them throwing the paper on the table.

"Great!" Tyler rolled his eyes sarcastically before looking around the round table at Matt "You want to help me out with this?"

"Not really, no." Matt shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Grace smiled about to walk over to her friends.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Elena questioned the paranoid look on his face.

"Come with me. We all need to talk." He looked at the three and they all walk from the room.

* * *

><p>"Let's reference last years Miss Mystic Float." Caroline typed into her notebook to get a good idea of what they would be doing "This is what they did last year." She turned the scene to show Bonnie who didn't look impressed "And this is exactly what we don't want to do."<p>

"Ew." The witch agreed "So, what are we doing?"

"Southern classic elegance." Caroline smiled.

"Gone with the wing?" Bonnie questioned.

"How'd you know?" Caroline laughed in shock.

"You channel Scarlett, daily." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So true!" Caroline nodded before looking around the room looking for the twins "Where's Elena and Grace? They're supposed to be helping..."

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged not really interested in the conversation.

"Ok, what's the deal?" The blonde questioned.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie looked away.

"Don't play dumb. You, Grace and Elena are fighting. Spill." Caroline demanded.

"It's nothing." She shrugged.

"It's not nothing." Caroline protested "You know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you, Grace and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it! And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." She told the witch upset at the fall outs.

"I can't talk about it." Bonnie shrugged "Caroline, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Alaric, Grace, Elena and Stefan are all sat in Alaric's teaching room waiting for Damon to arrive, the girls have just been told about Isobel being back in town.<p>

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric gave him a look.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh... Never mind." He tried to joke when he saw the looks on everyone face "What's with all the furrowed brows?" He poked Grace's cheek "Cheer up, it can't be that bad."

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric stated in a 'I beg to differ' tone.

"Isobel is here? In town?" He looked down at the brunette telepath.

* * *

><p>John pulled up outside a rather large mansion, it was clean and open, letting himself in he walked through the house to see two humans – male and female – dance to the peaceful music in their underwear, Isobel was watching on.<p>

"You're late." She stated.

"I didn't realise I was on a schedule..." John smiled "What's with the side show?" He motioned to the dancers.

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn." Isobel introduced the divine young blonde "And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." She looked at the deliciously handsome young fair haired man with a smile noting all the bite marks in private places.

"He's gay?" John questioned.

"Not right now, he's very good to me." Isobel smirked rising from her seat on the bed "Hey, Cherie? Cassez Vous." She told them in a close to perfect french accent, both of the humans leave the room leaving Isobel and John in there alone "I'm teaching them French." She informed him "Oh, I can smell the judgement coming off of you."

"well, they're people, Isobel and you are treating them like dolls." John replied, slightly disgusted.

"If we're going to be partners you really have to stop being such a hater." She shook her head.

"We're in a partnership together we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle." John replied nastily.

"My lifestyle?" She smirked "So, I assume that you still don't have the invention..."

"I'll get it. I said I would." He replied.

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John." She told him rolling her eyes.

"well, you being here is not going to help anything." He replied narrowing his eyes, she walked towards him slowing before reaching out and slapping him making him tumble to the floor.

"You failed, John." She spat "I'm going to take it from here."

* * *

><p>Damon took a seat next to Grace who was gnawing on her nails as they continued to sit in Alaric's history room, Elena was next to Stefan, he was holding her gently.<p>

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked Alaric.

"No." Alaric shook his head.

"No they're not?" Damon looked at him.

"No I didn't ask." Alaric made it clear.

"What about the invention?" The icy blue vampire questioned the history teacher again.

"Didn't ask." Alaric shook his head again.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon quizzed yet again.

"I don't know." Alaric replied getting sick of Damon's game of 21 questions.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon spat.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask questions." Alaric replied just as frustrated.

"What did she want?" Damon glanced down at the 5'2" telepath before back up at the blue eyes history teacher.

"She wanted to see us, Damon." Grace replied "Me and Elena."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan added from where he sat with Elena.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want." Damon snaked his arm around Grace's waist "Neither of you do."

"We don't really have a choice." Elena pipped up finally.

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric told him.

"Oh, I take it that's not ok with you guys." Damon shrugged and Grace hit his chest.

"I want to meet her." She glanced across at Elena "'Lena?"

"Me too, if we don't then we'll regret it." Elena nodded in agreement and Damon gave them both a look of disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Alaric could arrange meeting for the three girls, Grace and Elena were sitting on their own whilst Stefan was standing at a pool table for their protection if Isobel was to try anything funny.<p>

"Can you hear me?" Elena whispered under her breath to Stefan "Thanks for coming." this earned a smile from Stefan "I'm happy you're here, I love you." she whispered and Stefan mouthed 'I love you' back.

"I love you too, 'Lena." Grace joked and Elena pushed her with a laugh, yet the smiles soon dropped when a black haired woman sat opposite them.

"Hello Grace." She looked at the telepath with a small smiled "Hello Elena." She looked at the other twin with the same smile "You look like them, it's eerie."

"You've met Katherine and Fayth?" Grace questioned.

"They found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose... They would be fascinated by you." She told them with a deadly smile.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena noted her beautiful necklace.

"Fayth helped me obtain it." She glanced at Grace.

"Who is our father?" Grace then questioned.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel brushed the question off, but Grace and Elena were determined.

"A name would be nice." Elena replied.

"It would, wouldn't it." Isobel mused "You ask a lot of questions both of you."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told us to stop looking for you?" Elena questioned.

"Dramatic impact." She shrugged "I wish it would be more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?" Grace creased her eyes brows.

"Means nothing to me." She corrected her daughter "It's just part of being what I am."

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena shook her head.

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore." Isobel new it all "And you, you have Damon don't you..." Isobel smirked at Grace "Both are following in Fayth and Katherine's footsteps."

"I'm not with Damon." Grace shook her head avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"But you will be..." Isobel replied.

* * *

><p>"we should be in there." Damon told Alaric as they stood outside of the Grill.<p>

"No, Isobel made it clear, we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric replied to the frustrated Vampire.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon scoffed.

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric replied sharply.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"She's my wife." He saw the look Damon was giving him and quickly tried to redeem himself "_was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Damon shrugged.

"You see I don't get that. Stefan still has his humanity he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was... nothing." The history teacher shook his head.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press." Damon explained "I mean, Stefan is different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road – not guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come one, if you could turn it off, would you?" he questioned.

"You haven't." Alaric replied.

"Of course I have, Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to meet us?" Grace hissed "Can't be just to catch up."<p>

"Because I'm curious about you, both of you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel explained.

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena questioned.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John has a crush on me for years." She laughed "He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to become one?" Elena asked.

"It's a very long listen of reasons, girls. All of which I'm sure you've both through about." Isobel looked at both Elena and Grace.

"No." Elena shook her head.

"I think your twin here begs to differ." Isobel caught the expression Grace was pulling "But, Elena, that was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, both of you, Stefan and Damon won't." She smirked "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have what you're looking for." Grace rose about to leave.

"Sit down." Isobel ordered catching the girls arm, she saw Stefan walking towards them "Tell your boyfriend to walk away." She looked at Elena.

"I don't have it." Grace told her.

"I know that." She smiled "But Damon does and you're going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give it to me." Grace shook her head.

Isobel smirked "the blood will be on your hands then." she removed her grip from Grace's wrist "It was nice meeting you girls." she left the building.

Grace sat back down and started to cry Damon walked in and saw her pulling up a chair next to her, Stefan came over and joined Elena letting her console in him, Bonnie was watching for across the bar with a disappointed look on her face.

"What happened?" Damon asked the crying girl pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Jeremy had been trying to get hold of Anna, but whenever he rang her all he got was her voicemail, he was beginning to get worried.<p>

"Hey, Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh... Give me a call when you get this." Jeremy hung up and saw Jenna walk in kitchen looking at him.

"How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire." Jenna approved.

"I don't know. She won't return me calls." Jeremy replied as John entered the room.

"Girl trouble?" He questioned.

"No, no trouble." Jeremy shook his head "Anna just owes me a call, that's it." He shrugged.

"Is that the girl I saw you with at the founder's pageant? You two are getting hot and heavy? When was the last time you saw her?" John questioned.

"Why?" The young boy quizzed.

"I was just making conversation." he shrugged "No one else in this house likes me." He glanced across at Jenna "At least I can talk to you, especially if you need something to talk to about girls." he smiled.

"Oh please! I'm eating." Jenna announced disgusted as she left the kitchen with her bowl of cereal.

"So serious, how well do you know Anna?" John questioned his nephew.

"I know Anna extremely well." Jeremy replied.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have, to help you in anyway I can." John smiled helpfully at the brunette.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because your dad would want me to." John replied.

"I'm good." Jeremy eyed him suspiciously before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>At Isobel's mansion Damon was playing strip poker with Cherie, he was already shirtless and the human was in her underwear yet again.<p>

"You won again." Damon informed Cherie with a playful smiled "I hope I'm wearing my good underwear." he joked removing his belt when Isobel walked in.

"And it's just one blast from the past after anther." She smirked "no, no, no." She pointed to the removal of his trousers, he rolled his eyes and zipped them back up "Dégagé, Cherie." She ordered and Cherie left the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. It was just having fun with your naughty little minion." He smirked in the direction of the compelled girl pulling his shirt back on, but not buttoning it.

"How did you find me?" Isobel questioned.

Damon zipped towards Isobel pinning her against a wall "Search all the neighbourhood foreclosures and found the most expensive one." Damon replied staring down at her.

"mmm, I should have know. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?" She asked again narrowing her eyes this time.

"well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town. Saw everyone except the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." He pouted.

"I'm so sorry." She rolled her eyes grabbing the back of his hair yanking him back "Did you bring the device?" she broke him his grip.

"ow." He rubbed the back of his head "What are you doing with John Gilbert?" He avoided her question.

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." She shrugged.

"I'm sure. One of many." he rolled his eyes this time "Now, this little invention what do you want with me?"

"Oh, my personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just going what I'm told. You know Damon, we're both on the same side." She informed him before Damon took her face aggressively in his hands.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon questioned.

"Fayth's. Katherine's." She smiled knowingly "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon asked.

"Don't kill the messenger." She replied "We both know that you can't control Katherine, and Lord knows nothing will stop Fayth. She does what she wants."

"So do I." Damon shrugged.

"Oh really, Damon?" She moved towards him seductively "What show we do now?"

They begin to kiss and Damon moves her back on to the couch, Isobel flipped them so she was on top deepening the kiss, but Damon had had enough and moved her to the floor holding her by the neck.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Grace? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message." he whispered before lifting her head and smacking it agains the ground "Fayth wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come and get it herself." Damon spat before getting up and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting in Elena's house when the door was knocked, Elena glanced across at Grace before standing up and walking to the door opening it and seeing Bonnie.<p>

"Hi." Elena smiled slightly.

"Hi. I couldn't sleep last night. I saw that you and Grace were obviously upset about something and I didn't go over to even find out what was wrong. It's not me. That's can't be us. You're both my friends, Elena. If you need me I'm here and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday."

"we met our birthmother." Elena explained.

"Oh. Was it... Are you ok?" Bonnie asked as Elena started to cry and Bonnie embraced her quickly, giving Grace a heartfelt smile over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day Matt is helping create the float for the Founder's Day Parade, he is moving a flowery styled ladder onto the float when he see's Tyler walk over to him.<p>

"Hey man." Tyler smiles "So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's not what I meant ok? I'm just trying to... I don't know what to say..." He admitted.

"Good, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of story." Matt spat.

"I know." He nodded as Matt walked away "Whatever."

* * *

><p>In a classroom inside of Mystic Falls high Bonnie is looking through Emily's spell book when Grace and Elena enter the room.<p>

"Hey." The witch smiled "Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this."

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Grace questioned.

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check it out." She told the girls to come over, it was a sketch of the compass used to find Vampires.

"That's the Vampire compass." Grace stated.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." She looked at the twins turning the page to show them the device.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece." Grace remembered.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine and Fayth, but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." She rolled her eyes.

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked as Bonnie flipped the page beginning to read the different language.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked unsure.

"Yeah, why?" Grace asked.

"This is a weapon." Bonnie stated "against Vampires." this left the girls shocked.

* * *

><p>Elena walked across the school yard as her and Grace searched for Stefan, but Elena was spotted first by Jeremy who ran over to her following her through the crowd.<p>

"Elena!" Jeremy called.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him." She looked through the crowd.

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?" She stopped turning around and looking at him.

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." he explained showing his worry.

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends." She looked surprised yet concerned for him.

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy told her firmly.

"I haven't talked to her, Jer." She replied truthfully.

"Are you lying to me right now?" He asked.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked.

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" He lowered her voice.

"No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!" She called as he walked off into the crowd.

"What's with him?" Grace walked over to her.

"He knows what Anna is..." Elena lowered her voice.

"You're joking right?" Grace asked in disbelief turning to be face to face with her mother "Isobel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Grace. I want to be more involved in your life." Isobel smiled looking over Grace's shoulder at Elena "Both of your lives."

"We don't want you in our lives." Grace spat narrowing her eyes.

"I understand that. You both already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying." She grinned "Let's see if I got this right." She looked around to see Bonnie wandering through the crowded school yard too "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from her" She nodded looking over Elena's shoulder to see Jeremy frustrated on his phone "Oh... Sad little brother, Jeremy." She pouted before seeing the bubbly blonde bouncing on the float "And there's Caroline... Obnoxious Caroline. I got all my info from here by the way. She had no idea who I was and she would not stop yapping." She laughed before seeing Matt and placing her hand on Elena's shoulder "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena stated shrugging her mothers hand off.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel shrugged.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." Grace told her firmly standing in front of Elena.

"No, I have some friend here too. Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float." The girls looked over at the shady man as Matt was beneath the float doing some work "His name is Frank, he's very handsome and also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous." She nodded "So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

"No!" Elena screamed, but Isobel stopped her and Grace from running over.

Frank jumped on the trailer making it collapse crushing Matt's arm, he let out a yell telling them to help, Tyler was the first to jump to Matt's help attempting to pull the trailer up off of Matt, all the football players jumped in next and that still wasn't enough for Matt to slide his arm out, Stefan quickly jumped in only using some of his strength to pull it up so Matt could move out holding his arm in agony

"call an ambulance." Stefan told Caroline going down to kneel next to Matt.

"Why are you doing this?" Grace spat.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you both care about." Isobel replied casually.

"Are you doing all this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked.

"Hand it over and all will be stopped." Isobel shrugged looking at the telepath.

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Grace shook her head.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel smirked at the brunette.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Grace spat.

"Is that before or after I kill you brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked.

Both girls started frantically calling Jeremy's name, he was no where to be seen or found, Stefan look at them both as they were calling, when Grace turned back to look at Isobel she was gone too.

"The ambulance is saying 15-20 minutes." Caroline told Matt.

"I have my car." Tyler spoke up "I can take him to the hospital."

"Caroline can take me." Matt replied holding his arm in agony.

"I didn't drive." She shook her head.

"I'll wait. It's fine." Matt refused to let Tyler take him.

"You will not wait ok! You need to see a Doctor, Tyler is driving! End of story." The blonde showed her true anger.

"Fine!" Matt growled.

"Go." She told Tyler.

"I'll bring my car around." Tyler ran off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>John walked into Isobel's house to see that she was standing in the foyer with her bags packed, he smiled at the thought of her leaving Mystic Falls.<p>

"I see your packing. That's a good sign." John nodded.

"It won't be long now." Isobel replied.

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" John asked.

"I don't have it yet." She shrugged.

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked as Isobel walked away into another room, John followed.

"Because I have the next best thing." She grinned as she saw Jeremy in the surrounded by Cherie and Frank.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked as he saw his nephew.

"Getting what I want." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but he is my nephew and you're going to let him go right this second!" John told her.

"That gaudy ring on your finger comes off." She reminded him.

"C'mon, Isobel, I know you ok? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid." He told her.

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong." She spat.

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John was almost begging for his nephews safety.

"Faites le souffrir." Isobel told Cherie and Frank.

Her minions begin to start beating John until he is almost unconscious, Jeremy felt defenceless as he watched Isobel remove the ring from his finger.

"Let's see how you do without this." She walked from the room playing the black stone ring.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Grace, Elena and Stefan stood in Alaric's history room talking about how to get the device off Damon.<p>

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it." Grace replied.

"He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan nodded.

"We'll go talk to him, Grace can talk to him." Elena suggested

"He won't listen to me." Grace shook her head.

"Yes he will, just please, Grace, try. For Jeremy." Elena begged with her eyes.

"He's not just going to hand it over, especially if it's harmful to Vampires." Stefan informed Elena.

"He's right, 'Lena." Grace nodded.

"What is it's not?" Elena smiled looking at Bonnie leaving Grace and Stefan confused.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Damon told Grace firmly as the five of them stood in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House.<p>

"Will you just hear me out?" Grace protested walking towards him.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me." He told her gripping her shoulders "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless." Grace told him with a glint of hope in her eyes "Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her." Damon looked over at Bonnie who sat with Elena and Stefan.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie shrugged.

"John and Isobel will never know." Grace explained with a smile.

"No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon told her.

"really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door." Stefan spoke up.

"Are you even sure you're up for this?" Damon looked at the witch "I mean, no offence, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing..."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie replied.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon smirked and Grace hit his arm.

"What's your favourite book?" Bonnie stepped forward.

"What?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie shrugged at him.

"Name a book... How about 'Call of the Wind' Jack London." Damon replied with a small smirk.

Bonnie turned around closing her eyes, suddenly a book came flying out of the bookcase and Damon caught it before it could hit Grace, looking at the spine he chuckled.

"Jack London." He nodded "Great parlour trick..."

"We're doing this, Damon." Elena told him stepping forward.

"We're doing it our way, now please, give me the device." Grace held her hand out.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon looked at Bonnie.

"You're right, you can't trust me." She narrowed her eyes.

"But you can trust me." Grace made Damon looked at her "Please, Damon."

"What will you do for me?" He questioned

"Damon, please, I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to..." Grace whispered looking up into his icy blue eyes.

Everyone watched in anticipation before Damon leaned down brushing his lips against her making Grace hitch her breath, he slowly slipped the device into her hand.

"Don't let me regret this." He whispered against her lips before kissing her passionately.

"Thank you." Grace whimpered pulling back.

* * *

><p>John is laying against the couch after he awoke from his beating from Cherie and Frank, Jeremy walked in the room and handed him a wet towel.<p>

"Here you go." The teen sat opposite him.

"Thank you." John began to clean the small wound on his head.

"What is she after?" Jeremy questioned.

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to Vampires and we've been trying to get it." John explained.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because there's a group of Vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town." John replied.

"But why would a Vampire help you kill other Vampires?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead... Look, Jeremy, no one ever thought Vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them." He explained to the teen.

"All of them? No, there are some good ones out there." Jeremy told him, he was obviously talking about his girlfriend Annabelle.

"There's no such thing." John replied bitterly.

"I don't believe that." The brunette shook his head.

"well, your dad did. And as his son that should mean something to you." John told him.

"How did my father know about all this?" Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"Who do you think told me about the family history?" John replied.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opens Emily's grimoire and places the device next to it, opening the device she pulls a single piece out and begins the spell. After flickering lights and roaring fires and flames Bonnie was done.<p>

"Done." Bonnie nodded as she gave the device to Grace again.

"Great, now what?" Damon questioned.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena spoke up.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena walked into the park just outside of the Mystic Grill, they both look at each other waiting for Isobel, and right on cue she appeared with the same smug smile on her face from the first time she had seen them.<p>

"Where is the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked.

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel rolled her eyes "Where is the invention?" She asked again.

"Where is my brother?" Elena spat.

"Do you really think I came alone" Isobel laughed as Cherie and Frank arrive behind the two girls.

"Did you really think we'd come alone?" Grace asked as Damon and Stefan appeared behind Isobel.

"For God sakes, call home." Isobel told Elena.

"What?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel told her.

Elena dug her phone out of her pocket and dialled 'home' it was answered after a few rings and Elena heard a voice she was pleased to her.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" Elena asked and Grace breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy replied.

"We're all laughing." Jenna called from where she cleaned John's head wound.

"But yeah, I'm ok." Jeremy nodded laughing gently.

"I'll be home soon." Elena told him before hanging up "You were never going to hurt him..."

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in my. I don't have any." Isobel told her daughters.

"But you took a risk with Damon." Grace announced looking at the icy blue eyed vampire over her shoulder "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel replied.

Grace looked somewhat shocked, Elena looked at Stefan, who was looking at Damon who seemed a little uncomfortable, quickly Grace passed her the device.

"Thank you." Grace nodded.

"For what?" Isobel smirked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Grace spat tears streaming from her eyes "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena nodded at this.

"Goodbye, Grace." Isobel told her "Goodbye, Elena." She looked at her "As long as you both have your Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed. Katherine and Fayth were smart. They got out. But we all know you're not them." She smirked before leaving with Frank and Cherie.

Grace let out a shaky breath as Elena rubbed her back gently, Stefan walked over and embraced Elena tightly in his arms, squeezing Grace's hand.

The telepath looked across the way at the icy blue Vampire, his jaw was slightly slack as they continued to make eye contact, but no words were spoken, it was almost like Isobel had ruined the moment for them.

Yet for Grace it was an odd sensation, she had gone from thinking of Damon as the mysterious stranger, to the vampire that controlled Caroline, to hating him, to kind of being friends, to kissing and now this... her heart was pounding in her chest as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I'll take her home." Elena whispered to Stefan.

* * *

><p>Jeremy shut his phone again as Anna didn't pick up, Elena waked in the room and Jeremy turned to look at her.<p>

"Jeremy, we have to talk about all this." Elena spoke first.

"No, we really don't." Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't know what Anna told you, but there are things that you need to know." Elena replied.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it..." He spat.

"You read my journal?" Elena was hurt.

"And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what to Vicki." Jeremy was deeply hurt.

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just want to take away your pain. I'm so sorry." Elena apologised.

"Get out." Jeremy told her.

"No, Jeremy." She shook her head.

"Elena! Just get out. Please." She left the room into their joint bathroom and turned back to him with a sad expression on her face.

"Jer, I-" but before she could speak anymore Jeremy slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p>In the hallway of Mystic Falls High Alaric is about to go home when he felt someone standing behind him, turning he saw Isobel standing there.<p>

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher." She smiled nodding gently "It's good."

"What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down." Alaric replied.

"I'm leaving. I just through I'd say goodbye." She shrugged gently.

"You couldn't be bother the first time, so why now?" He asked tears stinging his eyes.

"You hate me. Good." She nodded.

"Does that make it easier for you? I mean, what is the whole point of this exercise?" He asked.

"What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?" She questioned.

"The woman who gave me this." he showed her the ring that brought him back to life after a supernatural death "I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left."

"I was a different person back then." She shrugged.

"Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone." He stated removing his ring and throwing it at her "You expect me to believe that?" He then threw his Vervain at the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second." He shook his head.

Isobel pushes him back against the wall with ease holding him there "I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours." She began to compel him "You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Ric." She sighed sliding the ring back on his finger and leaving yet again.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked back into his room and yawned before turning off the light letting only the light from the street lap out the front illuminate his room, he turned and saw Anna standing in front of him upset.<p>

"Anna? What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"My mother." She sobbed "She's dead."

"What?" Jeremy stepped towards her.

"She was killed." Anna told him crying harder.

"oh my God. Anna. Hey, I'm so sorry." He rubbed her arms.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I don't have anywhere else to go." She sobbed as he embraced her, shhing her, telling her everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch regretting not speaking to Grace about what Isobel said, when he heard footsteps enter the room.<p>

"Would you like one?" Damon turned to Stefan "Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out." He smirked.

"It's about what Isobel said..." Stefan started.

"What about?" Damon swigged his scotch.

"Well, I know that you and Grace have bonded and I know that she cares about you... and I know you care about her..." He noted.

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." He smirked.

"I'm just concerned about Grace being hurt." Stefan replied "She considers you a friend, maybe more than that..."

"Same here, Grace is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only... friend... or more... Is that a problem?"

"So at the risk of sound like... well like a protective older brother-" he was cut off with a laugh.

"Oh, there's no risk, you do." Damon nodded.

"You will not hurt Grace. You will not treat her like Fayth treated you, or treat her as if she is Fayth. Because she isn't, you need to understand that before she gets really hurt." Stefan made it clear "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure, sure." Damon nodded turning away when Stefan zipped in front of him.

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked again.

"Whatever you say, man. I mean honestly we're just friends or maybe something more and as a friend or whatever I wasn't looking forward to tell her the truth anyway, or Elena for that matter." He chuckled "So, I'll let you do it..."

"What truth?" Stefan asked.

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He creased his eye brows.

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?" he paused.

"So you think that John is Elena and Grace's father?" Stefan cocked an eye brow.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asked.

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena, Grace and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight." He walks towards the stairs "Oh and when you do tell Grace and she needs a _friend_ to talk to about anything, I'm here for her." He grinned before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" John answered his phone as he sat downstairs in the Gilbert lounge.<p>

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel replied as she sat in the backseat on a car.

"And my ring?" John questioned.

"Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John" She told him as John went outside and picked up the large envelope bringing it inside the house.

"I got it. I won't fail." John replied opening the package letting the ring and the device slide out onto the table.

"You better not. Fayth wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list." Isobel referred to the Salvatore brothers.

John placed the ring on his finger "Let me guess..."

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for them." Isobel showed some kind of motherly instinct.

"That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone." John replied nodding gently

"They're our daughters, John. We owe that to them." Isobel sighed.

"I know." He replied hanging up on her.

* * *

><p>At the Mystic Grill Bonnie and Caroline are sitting there pinning over what Bonnie had done, she didn't tell Caroline the full details but most of it.<p>

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Caroline asked after a while of silence.

"I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it." The witch informed her.

"To who?" Caroline looked up suddenly interested.

"To Elena. To Grace. I pretended to do something I didn't really do." Bonnie shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde creased her eye brows.

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, God, when Grace finds out... They're never gonna forgive me." Bonnie shook her head putting it down in what looked like shame...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's another chapter! Oh my God two in one night! Yay! Makes me feel so good, I hope you all enjoy it and please, review, alert and fav if you like :D Thanks for reading! **

**Only one more chapter left the season one! Yay! Tell me what you think of what Bonnie did. Or How Stefan is treating Grace like his little sister. Or what you think about Damon and Grace's relationship growing a little bit more :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	22. Founder's Day

Twisted Love

Season One

Founder's Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>"Elena, your hair looks gorgeous." Grace smiled as she finished the last ringlet around Elena's pale, oval face "So luscious and pretty." She grinned at her twin.<p>

They were in Elena's room preparing her for the Founder's Day Parade, Elena was going to be on the Miss Mystic Float with Caroline – the winner of the pageant – and the other female nominees with their partners.

"I really wish you would take up Carol Lockwood's offer." Elena looked over her shoulder as Grace began to tighten the corset on Elena's beautiful golden dress, it was a period piece and fit her slim figure perfectly "It would make me feel a lot better with you there up on that float with me."

"Elena, I'm just not up for it, I haven't slept very well, I'm still on edge, as much as I could love to get up there in one of these beautiful dresses and wave to an audience with a handsome gentleman on my arm, I'm just not there yet." Grace replied tying the bow at the back with a small smirk.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you." Elena looked at her through the full length mirror.

"Maybe a little." Grace smiled sitting down at the dressing table beginning to curl her hair in the same style as Elena's, yet Grace's was longer and she had her side fringe to put with her, whereas Elena could get away with having no fringe and a middle parting.

"Here." Jenna walked in the room smiling as Grace was finishing off her hair "Tyler just dropped this off, a present from his mom..." She placed a large white dress bag on the bed "It's for Grace."

"Awesome, Grace, it's let you into this dress." Elena unzipped the bag to reveal a perfect deep purple dress with a pink sash, yet there was no sleeves or straps to hold it up on her petite frame "Wow, this is amazing..."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Grace ran her fingers over the silk.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed." Jenna chirped "You're going to look stunning, and Elena, you look gorgeous as ever." She kissed the humans forehead.

Quickly pulling the uncomfortable dress on both of the girls worked to make look more girly and devilishly pretty as ever.

"Wow." Elena looked at them both in the mirror "We look... old." She noted.

"Yeah we do." Grace nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High Carol Lockwood had taken over for Caroline, considering she was going to be on the float, she was bossing everyone around trying to whip them into shape, it wouldn't be long until the parade would be starting.<p>

"No, no, no. It's all wrong." Carol announced walking around with a clipboard, ordering people around "The marching band should be in front of the historic society." She told a few band people and they soon moved away from the wrath of Mrs. Lockwood "Matt, get up on the float." Carol told him with a kinder smile before turning to two other boys with a face like thunder "Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the founder's float." She saw the Miss Mystic girls wandering around "Ladies! Time to get on the float!" she ran over to them.

Stefan is standing alone, dressed in something he would have worn in 1864, Damon saw him and sauntered threw the crowd to be standing next to him with a smirk.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon wiggled his eye brows.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned his older brother.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon shrugged "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's founder's day!" He stated with a smile "I'm here to eat cotton candy and get my girl." He smirked as he thought of his little telepath.

"Don't start with me, Damon." Stefan shook his head, a small smile planted on his lips.

"Oh, you started this Stefan, with that whole 'I'm going to be the big brother that you never was to me, leave Grace alone' speech." He rolled his eyes "I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it." Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets looking around.

"What?" Damon pretended to be hard of hear as a terrible joke, Stefan shook his head gently "You have no sense of humour, Stefan."

"Actually I have no sense of 'Damon humour'." Stefan replied.

"'Damon humour'... Hey look, I get it, I get it." He held up his hands almost innocently "I'm the better, hotter superior brother and you're scared, now that Fayth is out of the picture, that I'm going to treat Grace like Fayth treated me... or like she is Fayth... but don't worry." He placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder "Grace is not Fayth..."

"You're right, she's not." Stefan nodded.

Damon smirked and glanced to the side when his mouth fell ajar, Grace and Elena were walking across the school yard in their period dresses, Stefan's eyes grew wide when he saw the two, too. Both the girls smile gently in their direction and curtsied to them.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was in his room getting ready for the Founder's Day Parade too, pulling on his costume he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go, suddenly Anna appeared behind him and he turned to her with a smile.<p>

"Anna." He smiled.

"Look at you." She announced, eyeing his costume with great care.

"I know it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade, but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful." Jeremy looked down.

"Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did." She perched on the end of his bed.

"Are you sure it was him?" Jeremy looked at her leaning back against his wall opposite her.

"Who else would have done it?" Anna looked up deep into his dark brown orbs.

"He doesn't understand, Anna. It's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is ring." Jeremy attempted to defend him.

"Are you defending him?" Anna rose from her seat looking at her human.

"No, no way! It's just... I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just... he's trying to protect it." Jeremy replied fixing his outburst.

"They do want revenge or at least they did but that's why we separated form them." Anna shrugged gently "My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of town, Jeremy." She suddenly announced.

"You're leaving?" Jeremy looked at her shocked.

"I've been thinking, you could come with me." She took his hands "I could turn you. I mean, you said you wanted me to. Here." She handed him a flash of her blood "It's my blood." She clarified "if you die with it in your system you'll come back." She explained in simply terms.

"Anna..." Jeremy looked at her.

"I know you, what it's like for you... being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire you don't have to feel that way, you can shut it off. I can show you how." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to." He nodded "I did." He pulled away from her and looked at the flask in his hands "But I don't think I can. Sorry." He whispered turning back around to face her, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Stefan were talking in private about Damon's theory of John being their father, both were taken by surprised and wasn't sure if they believed it.<p>

"John!" Grace asked a small laughed escaped her lips as she thought of the madness of the situation they were in.

"Is that even possible?" Elena then questioned.

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to Grayson's office for the deliver." Stefan shrugged gently.

"My whole life I've never like this man. I..." Elena stuttered over her words as she glanced over as she glanced at Grace who was just shrugging and avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Stefan told the two "I just... I wanted to tell you both before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way." He shrugged and Grace nodded, it was something he would do.

"No, I'm happy that you told us." Elena stroked his face gently "I really hope it's not true."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Grace questioned "Do we just confront him and say 'Hey! Are you our daddy!." Grace looked at Elena as she began to giggle along with Stefan "Stefan, 'Lena, this is serious..."

"I know..." Elena stopped "I'm just never going to be ready for something like this... I've had enough family problems to sink a battleship. With learning about Grace. Jeremy hates me..." Grace went to protest but Elena shook her head "And why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every reason not to..."

"He's just hurt." Grace replied.

"She's right." Stefan nodded "He's confused."

"He said he'll never forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memory, for lying to him." Elena whispered.

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some more time." Stefan rubbed her arms.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Matt were taking pictures for the school website, and Bonnie was holding the camera for them both.<p>

"Say cheese!" She pointed the camera at them.

"Oh wait." Caroline stopped them turning to Matt who had come out of hospital with a white cast on his arm, due to it be trapped under a trailer "Hide your cast, it's not era appropriate..."

"Seriously?" Matt looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes." She replied, waiting everything to be perfect, this was her day.

"Ok, fine." Matt moved to the other side of her so that his cast was hidden behind her back, Bonnie snapped the picture smiling at them both as Tyler walked over to them.

"I want one with Bonnie now." Caroline grinned.

"Here, I'll take it." Tyler took the camera from Bonnie as she ran over to her friend posing, Matt narrowed his eyes as the boy before turning to Caroline.

"I'll be on the float." Matt told her walking away.

"I said I was sorry." Tyler looked at Caroline.

"You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're going to have to do a little better than sorry." Caroline rolled her eyes before walking away.

* * *

><p>Elena saw Jeremy walking through the crowd in his costume, she quickly ran after him as quick as she could in her restrictive dress.<p>

"Jeremy!" She called him, but he didn't stop "I was wondering where you were." She slowed her pace to walk next to him "You look great and you guys did a really good job on the float." She smiled kindly at him.

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy told her.

"Jeremy, come on please! I don't want it to be like this between us." Elena told him.

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in the dark little brother." Jeremy hissed.

"Jer, Please." She took his arm.

"Just don't." He snatched his arm away from her grip "You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." He told her before leaving her standing there on her own.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much longer until the floats were parading around the town, Carol Lockwood was commentating into a mic about them, whilst citizens stood at the sides of the roads waving to everyone on the floats.<p>

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School Matching Band!" Carol announced and everyone cheered "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Carol announced as another float drove down the street, this one had Jeremy and Tyler on it in their solider uniforms "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escort." Carol introduced the next float, this one had Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Grace on, they waved to everyone in the crowd with happy bubbly faces "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Grace spotted Bonnie in the crowd and waved, she had been to grateful to the witch for what she had done for her, for Damon and Stefan too, Bonnie waved back before Damon stepped out in front of her and waved to Grace with a smirk on his face, Grace rolled her eyes and looked at her feet.

* * *

><p>Turning around to see Bonnie, Damon wandered over to her, she stepped back from him, not in fear, she just didn't want to talk to the Vampire.<p>

"What do you want?" Bonnie questioned.

"Just watching the parade." Damon shrugged innocently, she turned and was about to leave "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Bonnie answered.

"I want to say something." Damon told her.

"Just leave me alone-"

"Thank you." He cut her off "That device Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so... thank you." He smiled genuinely.

"I did it for Grace and Elena." Bonnie replied shrugging.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful and... I owe you." Damon told her as they stare at each other for a long time "Enjoy the parade." He smiled.

* * *

><p>In Grayson Gilbert's office just in other side of town John stood in there with Mayor Lockwood as they inspected the device, they know had all the pieces.<p>

"This is the key." John held the device Isobel had given him "Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only one for an estimated time of 5 minutes." John informed Richard.

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard then asked stepping forward.

"It's a high pitch frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time the Sheriff's deputies will inject them with Vervain and bring them here, where we will finish them off." John replied.

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard doubted John.

"I had a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed that attack." John replied "They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target." he explained to the Mayor.

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Richard looked at John in disbelief.

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them... all of them." John sighed thinking of protecting his daughters from the monster Salvatore brothers.

* * *

><p>In a mysterious, abandoned building way across town all the tomb vampires were meeting to found out how it was going to go down tonight, to kill the founding families for what their ancestors did to them.<p>

"Everyone listen up!" The leader announced "Plan stays the same. We will wait until the fireworks start, until them we blend it. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming." He smirked before turing back to a board with a crudely draw picture of what the Falls would look like was draw on "This here is the stage." He elaborated "This is where the founding families are going to be. Any questions?" He looked around the room until he felt someone walk in the door beside him, turning he saw Anna standing there "Anna? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Damon is standing alone in the Grill when Grace walks in, she still has her same curled hair, but this time she was wearing a black of black skinny jeans, boots and a white t-shirt, that hung loose on her body.<p>

"I like you better like this." Damon complimented her with a smile "Period look, it didn't suit you." He shrugged.

"Is that an insult?" Grace questioned with a small smile.

"Actually, Grace, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon replied.

"Look, I know things have been a little tense between us since... well since the whole Isobel situation." Grace avoided eye contact, but that was all Damon wanted to look into her big brown orbs and tell her the truth... "But it's ok, I know you're having a rough time at the moment, and what we have may not lead to something... but I hope we can be friends." she whispered.

"Now look at me and say that." Damon took a step towards her.

"I can't do that." Grace replied looking down at her hands "Maybe it's best for us, so you should stop with the flirty comments and that eye thing you do..." she breathed out.

"Grace." Damon took her hands.

"Don't make me regret this, Damon." She whispered still not looking at him, Damon stared down at her hurt for a few more seconds before Grace walked away from him over to where Jeremy was sitting alone at a table.

"I don't believe that you and Elena can't fix this." She took a seat "We lied, we were wrong, but it wasn't just her, Jeremy. You're her brother and she loves you and we have to fix this... So tell me what can I do?" Grace begged, Elena didn't know she was here.

"You can go to hell, Grace." Jeremy spat before raising from his seat and leaving the grill walking past Damon who seems angry at him for what he just said to Grace, quickly he followed him from the Grill.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have a way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon mocked Jeremy as he followed him through the town square, which was filled with crowds of people celebrating.

"You're a dick." Jeremy spat.

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm not Grace. And for now on." Damon caught his arm pulling the teen towards him "Don't talk to her that way either."

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Grace's feelings?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Cut her some slack." Damon replied "She's just looking out for Elena..."

"They erased my memories!" Jeremy replied.

"No, I did! They were protecting you." Damon told him as if he was stupid.

"It wasn't their call to make." Jeremy tried to leave, but Damon just held his arm tighter "Let go of my before I cause a scene." he looked around at the people around him.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out..." Damon spat when Stefan intervened between them.

"Let him go." Stefan ordered his older brother and Damon released him from his grip, Stefan placed himself between the two and looked at the human "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

Stefan peered over his shoulder at Damon "what my brother is trying to say is don't blame Grace and Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you and the girls. I'm sorry that happened. I wish that it hadn't." Stefan shook his head mournfully.

"Shouldn't have made me forget..." Jeremy countered before walking away from the Vampires.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it." Damon grinned.

"What are you doing?" Stefan turned back to him.

"He's being a punk." Damon shrugged.

"Grace's and Elena's relationship with Jeremy is none of your business. Stay out of it." The yonger brother warned.

"Oh, there's only one 'do-gooder' role available. My bad I'm sorry." Damon laughed shaking his head.

"Get over yourself." Stefan spat "We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons..."

"You seen, there you go with that little protective act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me please!" Damon looked towards his younger sibling.

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return and I know that it is a entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." Stefan shrugged before walking away into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"You want to use our town as bait?" Sheriff Forbes asked John and Mayor Lockwood in disbelief as they all stood in her police office, she shut the door quickly to stop anyone from hearing in.<p>

"we're gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're on board." Richard informed her.

"You've gone behind my back?" Liz asked not believing what she is hearing.

"Yeah because we knew this is exactly how you'd react." Richard replied shaking his head.

"Our children are here." Liz told them both.

"Liz, we need to do this." John spoke up "We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our founding fathers created the secret council for this purpose."

"I'm the Sheriff." Liz announced after a long pause "It's my call and I say no."

"Richard, let me speak tot he Sheriff alone." John looks over and the Mayor who nods and leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

"John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not going to change my mind about this." She told him firmly turning her back to him when she was struck in the head, she fell to the floor unconscious, John removes the gun from her belt and then attaches her with handcuffs to the radiator, one more glance at the unconscious woman and John left the room shutting the door...

* * *

><p>Soon darkness creeped over Mystic Falls and Damon was wandering slowly around the parade keeping to himself when a familiar face appeared in front of him. Anna.<p>

"You're still around?" Damon questioned.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." She told him.

"How do you know this?" The younger vampire seemed skeptical.

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead. That means Grace too, Damon..." Anna tried to reason.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked.

"When the fireworks start..." Anna replied and there was a long pause between them.

"John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them." Damon noted.

"Then we can't be here." Anna seemed now scared and wanting to get as far away from where she was standing as possible.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Damon replied calming her.

"Well, then a lot of people are going to die." Anna glanced around her at the innocent faces of children, mothers, fathers all celebrating and enjoying the festival.

"Where are they right now?" Damon questioned.

"They're already here." Anna replied.

* * *

><p>The tomb Vampires appear in their little gang and the leader is in front of the pack leading them into the square.<p>

"Remember, we don't know which of them ingested vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do." He whispered to them as the all separate off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Ric." Damon ran over to Alaric.<p>

"Yeah?" Alaric pulled himself away from the crowd he was in to talk to the vampire.

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He creased his eye brows.

"Because the square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." Damon added to the list.

"Yeah, I got it." Alaric nodded leaving to go to his car.

* * *

><p>Damon looked around and saw Grace talking with Elena, Stefan standing just beside them, walking swiftly towards them he grabbed the telepaths hand making her walk with him, Elena and Stefan following quickly.<p>

"Damon. What are you doing?" She tried to pull her hand from his tight grip.

"Saving you life." He replied "Fifteen words or less... Tomb vamps are here, founding families are their target." He turned back to Stefan "Get them out of here now."

"Wait, where are you going?" Grace called worried for him.

"That's more than fifteen words, Gracie." He replied walking into the crowd.

"What about Jeremy." Elena whispered.

"We have to find him." Grace added.

"Let's go." He took both of them hands running into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Tyler was standing inside of the Grill playing pool on his own, Caroline and Matt were sitting just across the room watching him.<p>

"There was this time, freshmen year when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again." Caroline told Matt, trying to be optimistic about the situation he is in with his best friend.

"Caroline, give it a rest." Matt told her firmly.

Richard Lockwood walked into the Grill to see his son playing pool, he was made that Tyler hadn't followed his orders to go home, it was for his safety.

"What are you doing here?" Richard walked over to his son "I told you to go home."

"I decided not to." Tyler shrugged.

"If I tell you to do something you do it." He caught his sons arm.

"Get off me!" Tyler snatched his arm back away from his father.

"Is everything ok?" Caroline ran over to her friends side, Matt following.

"Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." The mayor told his son.

"Why? What's going on?" The blond questioned grabbing hold of Caroline's waist.

"I can't explained." He shook his head "All of you need to get home, now. Please." Richard begged.

After a long pause Tyler saw the urgency in his fathers eyes and nodded "Yeah, ok."

"Here, take my car, it's out back." He placed the keys in his sons hand "Caroline, Matt go with him." he urged them all to leave faster.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked from the restroom in the Grill where he had just been changing from his uncomfortable founder's day costume.<p>

"Anna, what are you doing here? My Uncle could see you." Jeremy asked as he saw Anna.

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here." She dragged him into the ladies restroom shutting the door behind her making sure that nobody was in there with them.

* * *

><p>Mayor Lockwood was making an speech to the citizens of his town, standing up on the stage in the middle of the square, the founding families stood there too, the Vampires from the tomb all stood watching in the crowd, vengeance deep in the cold eyes.<p>

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home, safe, prospers, welcoming. And we have the founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy." He finished his speech as he nodded to one of the deputies off stage to give John Gilbert the go ahead "Enjoy the show!" He announced at the fireworks began to explode in the sky into pretty colours, quickly he evacuated the stage with his wife close by his side

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?" Grace asked as they left the large crowd.<p>

"I don't know." Stefan caught her hand again pulling her along with Elena "Stay close... we don't know how many tomb vampires are around..."

* * *

><p>John was preparing the device for for it being used when the door opened behind him, turning slowly he saw a raven haired vampires standing there.<p>

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon spat.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John replied as Damon stepped towards him angrily, but John turned and activated the device for it's use, a high pitched noise emitted from it and Damon fell to the floor screaming, John reached out beside him and grabbed a syringe full of vervain.

* * *

><p>Just outside Stefan, Elena and Grace we walking across the road when Stefan dropped to the floor too holding his head.<p>

"What's going on?" Grace asked confused at Stefan's sudden outburst of pain.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Elena asked kneeling beside him rubbing his back in small circles.

"My head." Stefan replied in pain.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

"My head!" Stefan replied.

Grace closed her eyes and listened in on Stefan thoughts when all she could hear was a high pitched noise that made her drop to the ground trying to make it stop, as much as she tried to push Stefan's thoughts out of her head her guard was down and she couldn't put the wall back up as she had no strength, Elena looked over at her twin holding her head.

"Grace, what's happening?" Elena asked concerned.

"Elena, make it stop!" Grace screamed.

* * *

><p>In the Mystic Grill in the restrooms Anna was talking to Jeremy when she suddenly clasped her head and began to scream too.<p>

"Anna, what's wrong?" He held her in his arms as she began to cry in pain "Anna!"

"Please make it stop!" Anna begged.

* * *

><p>Tyler was driving his fathers car home when he suddenly heard the noise run through his head, he grimaced and started to wince.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Tyler questioned taking one hand off the wheel to place on his head, rubbing it gently.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked from where she sat in the passenger seat beside him.

"That noise." He replied.

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked from the back seat.

Tyler took both of his hands off the wheel to place on his head and begin screaming, the noise was too much, it was hurting.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline! The wheel!" Matt yelled.

She tried to reach across and grab the wheel, but as she pulled at it, the car swerved hard and smashed into a wall...

* * *

><p>Stefan and Grace were on the floor shaking with pain when one of the deputies runs over about to vervain them both, thinking they were both vampires, but Alaric stops him and tells him to go sort out another one.<p>

Alaric ran over and grabbed Grace picking her up from the floor as well as Stefan – with the help of Elena – carrying them both down a pair of stairs leading into a dark alley, shielding them from people seeing.

"I don't know what happened, first Stefan dropped and then Grace dropped..." Elena told Alaric.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones. The cops have got everything who's down, injecting them with Vervain..." Alaric replied.

"What?" Elena whispered "They're rounding up the vampires." she worked it out.

* * *

><p>"Please help him." Carol Lockwood looked down at her husband laying unconscious on the floor "He just went down." She explained, another cop came over making his way though the crowd to inject the mayor with vervain, Carol watched in shock, her husband wasn't a Vampire...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Anna screamed as Jeremy continued to hold her "my head!" A deputy walked in the room and pried the vampire from Jeremy's arms, as he spoke into his radio, pulling her from the room they injected her with Vervain too.<p>

"Anna!" Jeremy yelled, but another cop held him back so he could run after her "Let her go! Anna!"

* * *

><p>The device stops it's high pitch noise and John is putting all the captured vampires in the basement of Grayson Gilbert's office.<p>

"The device is done; the only think keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John told one of the deputies.

Damon began to wake up from his unconscious state to look around the room, still not being able to move his body, one of the cops was pouring gasoline everywhere, John turned to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle, he looked down and saw Anna laying on the floor.

"Anna." he whispered, Damon turned his head to look at them "You can help up; I'll take it from here." John told the cop and he nodded running up leaving the room, Anna attempted to get up, but John stopped her pulling a stake from his back pocket.

"Please... No." She whispered to weak to fight back.

He pushed the stake into her heart and she fell down dead, John took the canister of gasoline and began to pour it over the others, trailing it up the stairs as he gets to the top, pulling a match out he throws it and the fire starts. The basement was alight and Damon wasn't sure if he could get out.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Elena brushed the hair back off Grace's face.<p>

"I'm fine." Grace whispered "What was that?" Grace looked around to see that Stefan was now better too, Alaric ran back down the sitars to them "It was unbearable."

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your families old building." Alaric told Grace and Elena.

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan spoke up.

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena questioned "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't." Grace coughed.

"She did, we saw her do it." Elena replied.

"No, Grace is right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires." Stefan told his girlfriend.

"So we could protect you." Elena sat next to him.

"And Damon..." Grace whispered "Vampires. Where is Damon?"

"I don't know." Alaric admitted "I haven't seen him since this started."

"Can you get Jeremy? Take him down?" Elena asked Alaric.

"Of course." Alaric ran back up the stairs into the panicking crowds.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood runs into Sheriff Forbes office to see that she is now awake and attached to a radiator by her handcuffs.<p>

"Liz, are you ok?" Carol asked shocked.

"There's a key on my-"

"What's going on!" Carol cut her off.

"There's a key on my belt, I need you to get it." Liz pointed to her desk and Carol ran over grabbing the key passing it to her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him." Carol explained as Liz opened her cuffs and jumped up.

"Let's go." She ran from the room with the mayor's wife following.

* * *

><p>Damon turns over away from the roaring fire around him, he see's Mayor Lockwood just waking up from his unconscious state.<p>

"Mayor. Is that you?" Damon coughed through the smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Richard squinted.

"I'm a vampire." Damon replied and the mayor struggled away from him "What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

The Mayor shuffled away from Damon falling into a tomb vampires lap, it was the leader, he smirked down at him.

"Mayor Lockwood." The leader of the tomb Vampires announced before snapping his neck, killing him.

* * *

><p>With the car crash incident Matt and Caroline are out awake of the car as the paramedics check over a knocked out Tyler on the floor.<p>

"Hey, are you ok?" Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him, she was feeling a little woozy, unbalanced.

"No, they need to check you out." Matt told her.

One of the paramedics opens Tyler's eye lid to check if he would respond to the small torch he shone it in, but when he opened it Tyler's eyes was glowing a golden topaz colour, he jumped back shocked.

"What the hell!" The paramedic exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Matt jumped to Tyler's side.

"The eyes." The paramedic couldn't find the words to explain them when Tyler woke up from his state.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice filled with grog.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Matt told him firmly looking over his shoulder to see that Caroline had dropped to the floor falling unconscious.

"Caroline!" He jumped over to her "Over here." He called the paramedics over "Caroline, wake up." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"Wait." Grace stopped Elena and Stefan from running "I can hear them screaming..."<p>

"Me too." Stefan noted "This way." he lead the girls over to where John Gilbert was standing just outside of the Gilbert Office "This building is on fire."

"What?" Grace whispered "But Damon..."

"C'mon, we'll get him." Elena grabbed her hand pulling her towards the building.

* * *

><p>Damon picked himself up onto all fours as the building began to fall down around him, a large beam fell from the ceiling crashing down onto the floor, Damon sighed, he began to think he was doomed and would never get out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Damon?" Grace demanded as she saw John watching the building casually with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." John replied slowly.

"No." She shook her head, Elena rubbed her back gently "You're crazy." Grace spat feeling tears began to sting her eyes.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Grace." John told her, he noticed that Stefan was looking at the building "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You know the building well, is there another entrance?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena replied.

Stefan ran towards the building going down the alley that would lead him to the door, Grace and Elena went to follow but John caught their arms tightly.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John hissed.

"I'm asking you not to." Elena replied.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." he shrugged away.

"As our father it should." Elena replied with narrowed eyes, they all stare at each other for a long couple of seconds.

"You know. You both know." John nodded.

"I wasn't sure, but now I am." Elena nodded.

Grace ran around him and Elena stared on for a few more seconds before following her twin around the side of the building.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled to Stefan but he opened the emergency door anyway about to run it "The fire will take you out."<p>

"He's my brother, Bonnie." Stefan replied before running into the building, he got to the door that lead down to the basement placing his hand on the knob immediately pulling it back, the handle was too hot.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she got to the emergency door outside, Grace was about to go in, but Bonnie caught her arm<p>

"you can't go in there." Bonnie told her firmly

"Get off!" Grace pulled her arm back "I can't believe you would do this. I understand you wanting to protect the town, but you lied to us..."

"Grace, I'm sorry-"

"Like saying sorry will make up for this." She shook her head turning away.

Closing her eyes the witch started to recite a spell, one she had memories, inside Stefan could finally open the door, the fire roared out at him, he took a step back when suddenly the fire began to die down to a small flicker letting him get in grab Damon and run out again at Supernatural speed, only seconds after they left the fire roared back to life trapping the rest of the fires.

Outside Bonnie opens her eyes again to look at Grace and nod slightly, she shrugged away from her looking into the smoky building.

"Bonnie... are they going to be ok?" Elena asked, but she didn't respond, she didn't need to when both the brothers came tumbling out, Elena and Grace looked at each other in relief.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elena stood with Stefan in the grill whilst Grace was talking on her phone, she hadn't spoken to Damon after the fire had happened, he just left.<p>

"The fire is out. The story is the building's old wirings is what caused it." Elena explained to Stefan.

"Did you see where Damon went?" Stefan glanced around the room looking for his older brother.

"No, he just kind of disappeared." Elena replied looking over at Grace who was still on the phone.

"Figures." He shrugged embracing her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered into his chest.

"I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless." Stefan replied stroking her hair gently.

"You care about him, so do I and I know Grace cares about him an awful lot and I know that you are worried about that." Elena nodded looking up into his captivating hazel eyes.

"I just… you know, I know my brother.

"But Grace is a big girl, Stefan, she knows what she is doing..." Elena rubbed his arms "As much as I want to tell her to stay away from him, and I know you want to be a protective big brother and tell her to stay away from too, she is the only one who can make that decision." Elena explained glancing over at Grace again.

"I know the trouble he can cause." Stefan replied "I know what he is capable of."

"And I don't think he would ever cause any trouble with her, I don't think he can do it..." Elena shook her head gently as she pulled him into a passionate kiss "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Jenna called, Jeremy's home." Grace walked over to the two "I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him." She informed her with a small smile.

"Alright, be careful." Elena replied as Grace walked from the building.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sighed as he wandered around him room looking at the flash of ruby blood in a vial, dropping it in his bedside draw he turned to see the icy blue eyed vampires watching him in the door to his and Elena's joint bathroom.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Anna's dead." Damon replied in a sincere voice.

"I figured that once they took her away." The teens voice was small and full of pain.

"I know you cared about her." Damon gave him a look.

"Yeah I did." He nodded.

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her but I couldn't." Damon was obviously torn by the situation and haunted by the scene.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jeremy asked hurting too.

"I took away your suffering once before, I can do it again but it's your choice." He promised stepping the room.

"Look, I know you think you took it away but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, alone and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong." He whispered turning away.

"What I did to Vicki was wrong. Sorry for my part." Damon actually apologised and meant it.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off if they shut out their humanity." Jeremy looked over his shoulder at the vampire.

"It's very true." He nodded.

"Is it easier that way?" he asked coyly thinking to about the blood Anna had given him, thinking if he became what she was then the pain would stop, he wouldn't have to feel alone anymore.

"Is what easier?" Damon shook his head not following where the teen was going.

"Life." He replied simply.

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy, but at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." Damon shrugged walking towards his bedroom door.

"Is that what you did?" Jeremy questioned.

"I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier." Damon nodded thinking back to Grace.

* * *

><p>Matt is sitting alone in the hospital waiting for news on Caroline after she passed out when she got out from the car crash, Tyler walked over to him holding two coffee's.<p>

"Hey man." He passed him a coffee "I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened."

"It's ok, man. She'll be alright." Matt nodded.

Sheriff Forbes walked from the room that Caroline was in to see them both sitting, Matt immediately jumped up to see what would be wrong with his girl.

"There was some internal bleeding' they're taking her down to surgery." Liz informed the boys.

"What else did they say? Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked scared.

"They're going to do everything they can." Liz patted his shoulder gently.

Matt nods gently before taking a seat next to his best friend that was driving the car, Sheriff Forbes glances at the guilty teen before remembering his fathers death.

"Tyler, have you walked to you mom?" Liz questioned.

"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler replied sipping his coffee.

"You need to call her." Liz replied.

"What is it?" Tyler asked now scared.

"It's your dad." Liz looked down mournfully tears beginning to sting her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked into the bathroom and took a good look at himself in the mirror, all he could see was the emptiness of his life, the loneliness of his heart, the betrayal of his loyalty. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Anna's blood and nodded to himself, this was right. The pain would stop, he told himself as he guzzled down the metallic substance, searching his cupboards he found Elena's pain relief from after she got into the car accidents, they were strong, they would do the job. Popping the lid he dropped the white capsules out onto the side and picked one up bringing it to his mouth. The pain would stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan walked from the Grill to see Bonnie walking towards him, he smiled and walked towards her too.<p>

"Oh, hey." He smiled.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled at him.

"You just missed Elena and Grace." he informed her.

"I was looking for you actually." Bonnie replied.

"Oh." Stefan nodded slightly surprised.

"Elena and Grace are my best friends and because they love you and your brother I could let you both die in that fire..." She replied to him.

"I'm very grateful, Bonnie, I hope you know that." Stefan smiled gently.

"I do, but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change." Bonnie nodded.

"We both want the same thing." Stefan explained.

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you Damon is one of them. You saw what I able to do tonight, I know who I am now and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, or he lays a finger on Grace, I will take him down, even if that means taking you with him." Bonnie threatened.

"I don't want Grace hurt either." Stefan replied "Let's hope it doesn't come to that..."

"Let's hope it doesn't." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon walks from the Gilbert house shutting the door behind him when he saw Grace approaching with Elena by her side, Jenna came to the door.<p>

"Elena, why don't you come inside? Let's leave these two to talk." Jenna giggled letting Elena pass her into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Grace creased her eye brows tucking a lock of curled chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing..." Damon sighed.

"Which was...?" Grace questioned.

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." he takes her dress and her bag laying them on the porch.

"Thank you." Grace nodded eying him suspiciously.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Grace. I don't do good. It's not me." he shook his head.

"Maybe it is." Grace shrugged.

"No. Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you... and Elena... and... Bonnie." He rolled his eyes "Even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." Damon shook his head.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Grace tilted her head gently.

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that." he stepped towards her.

"Your welcome." She replied.

He places a small peck on her cheek lingering there for a second before pulling back so he was only inches away from her pouted mouth, pressing his lips against her passionately he was the first to pull back.

"Do you want me to help you take your stuff to you place?" Damon asked, his voice was thick.

"Can we not go to your place?" Grace touched his cheek gently "I just want to be with you for a while."

"Of course." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was finishing off the last capsule when he wandered into his room and laid down on the bed. It was soon all be over, and his new life would be able to being, for Anna, for Vicki, he wouldn't be lonely. He thought as he closed his eyes for what could be the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>"What you said about being friends... I can't do that." Damon told her shutting his bedroom door.<p>

"Why?" Grace questioned.

"Because I can't resist you anymore, Grace." Damon zipped towards her pressing his lips firmly against her, he knotted his fingers in her hair sliding his tongue between her lips to tangles with hers, as she began work on his button down shirt.

"Damon." She breathed pulling back.

"Grace, please." He pressed his forehead against hers looking deep into her orbs.

Connecting their lips again the both fell back on the bed, Damon on top of her looking down at her like she was some kind of angel, her hair a messy disarray of thick ringlets tangling down her body, she quickly pulled him into another kiss as he removed her shirt flipping him so she was on top...

* * *

><p>John was in the kitchen when he closed the fridge holding a bottle of icy water in his hands, he jumped slightly when he saw Elena standing there.<p>

"You scared me." He announced.

"Sorry." She purred walking into the kitchen more.

"You know, I first met Isobel when I was a teenager." He started feeling a little awkward "I fell in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her and I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." He shook his head mournfully "It was my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you." Elena nodded as she began to put cutlery away.

"Can I help?" John offered a smile.

"Sure." She smiled handing him a spoon when she grabbed a large, incredibly sharp knife and chopped down on the counter to decapitate his fingers the one with the ring on was most important to him, he let out a yell as she pushed him against the sink.

"Katherine!" He whispered.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John." Katherine smirked revealing her true self before stabbing him in the gut reaching her phone in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Grace snuggled into Damon after they were finished both smiling happily, satisfied with what they had done, when she heard her phone vibrating in her bag, jumping up she grabbed and saw who the text was from, a small smile appeared on her blood red lips.<p>

_It's done, I'll be waiting – Katherine_

_I'm on my way – Fayth_

She sent back revealing herself to be Fayth and not Grace grabbing all her clothes from the floor glancing over her shoulder at Damon to see him laying there with his eyes closed.

"I'm cold." Damon pouted from where he lay under the covers naked "Come back to bed, Gracie."

"You're always cold." She smirked rolling her eyes pulling her clothes on "You're a Vampire, remember?"

"Oh right yeah. So are you going to join this vampire in bed for round two?" Damon grinned over at her.

"Sorry, I need to go meet up with... Elena." Fayth lied "See you soon."

"Alright." Damon grinned "Have fun."

"Will do." Fayth called grabbing her stuff and leaving the room, a smug smile on her face, she had back in town only a few days and she'd had Damon already.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe someone would take our stuff..." Grace sighed as she walked up the steps to the Gilbert house.<p>

"Are we sure we looked everywhere?" Elena asked grabbing the door handle.

"Everywhere it would be." Grace replied "You go check on Jeremy and then we'll go meet Jeremy at the hospital-" Before she could finish they both heard a noise from the kitchen, they both walk in the direction the noise came from...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Season one! Finished! Yes, feels so good and I almost got 100 reviews, sadly only got 99 :( oh well, still I'm going to try and get the next season up quicker than I did this one because I really like it, still tell me what you thought of the it please! Damon sleeping with Fayth :O oh dearrr**

**Anyway, review, alert and fav if you like :) I'm not sure whether to continue using this story or starting a new story for season two hmm... not sure, but I'm working on Season two right now, so yeah... Hope you enjoy!**

**Graciiee**


	23. The Return

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Return

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>John closes the fridge in the kitchen after reaching in for a bottle of water, as he shuts the door he is surprised to see who he thinks is Elena, but it is actually Katherine pretending to be Elena.<p>

"You scared me." He announced startled by her presence.

"Sorry." Katherine replied walking over to the sink beginning mindless chores that she imagines that Elena would do.

"Is Jenna home?" John questioned looking over his shoulder into the deadly quiet house.

"She had to just go out and meet the fire chief about the building." Katherine replied "She doesn't know the truth, they've covered it up..."

"Yeah I know." John nodded "How's Jeremy?"

"Holed up in his room." Katherine answered with a small shrug.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, Damon." Fayth rolled off of the younger vampire pulling the covers over them, she was pretending to be Grace just so she could have some kind of hold over her former lover once again.<p>

"Did you except anything less." He leaned over and kissed her deeply with so much passion behind it.

"Mmm, I miss your kisses." Fayth mused.

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to get past friends thing, too." He nuzzled into her neck nipping at the skin gently "I've had you in this bed so many times, just not this way." He rolled over so he was between her thin legs again, their bodies pushing together "I'm glad you're here right now, Grace, after tonight I need someone with me..." He admitted and as he looked away from her Fayth rolled her eyes at his soppiness.

"Oh, Damon." She acted smitten with him brushing her hands through his raven black locks.

* * *

><p>"Can I help?" John questioned a small smile on his face as he reached for some of the washing up to do.<p>

"Sure." Katherine smiled passing him some cutlery, she got her large knife in her hands and brought it down on his fingers effectively removing his ring that would bring him back to life if he was killed by anything supernatural, she shoves him back against the sink.

"Katherine!" He looked into the dark orbs to see no Elena, only Katherine.

Katherine darkened her face to prove that she wasn't Elena "Hello, John. Goodbye, John." She stabbed him violently hearing something from behind her, pulling her phone from her pocket she began to text her sister.

* * *

><p>"We looked everywhere." Grace announced to Elena as they were walking up the porch into the Gilbert house.<p>

"I know, who would have taken it..." Elena wondered allow "There was nothing good in my stuff, nothing worth stealing."

"Same." Grace sighed opening the door to the house "You go check on Jeremy and then we'll go meet Stefan at the hospital-" a noise came from the kitchen stopping them both in their tracks.

Both walk towards the kitchen looking through the arch to see John in a bloody heap on the floor by the sink, both girls quickly ran over to him, Grace grabbed the phone and Elena applied pressure to the wound.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice asked.

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Grace's voice shook as she was in a hysterical panic.

John glanced over as Grace spoke on the phone to see the ancient Vampire bitching standing behind her, watching her carefully, inspecting her every move.

"Behind you." John rasped.

"What?" Elena asked.

"What did he say?" Grace then asked covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"Behind you." John spoke louder.

Grace and Elena screamed as they spun around to see that no one was there, hanging up the phone Elena came and stood next to Grace holding the knife in her hand, they both cautiously approach the hallway, Katherine speeds behind them, both turning quickly see that no one was there, then Katherine saw that the door was unguarded, she zipped out of it slamming it behind her making both of the girls scream.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed dropping the knife racing up to his room Grace close behind "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena cried shaking his unconscious body "Jeremy! Please wake up!" she continued to shake him until he gasped back to life.

* * *

><p>Soon paramedic's wheeled John from the house in a gurney when Stefan approached, he ran up the stairs to see Elena waiting for him, Grace was perched on the end of Jeremy's bed, as Jeremy lay propped up by pillows.<p>

"What happened?" Stefan asked just outside of Jeremy's room.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now... I mean he looks fine but then again so do you I just... I don't know." Elena shook her head as they both entered the room.

Stefan takes Jeremy's face inspecting it all over, examining his eyes especially "Look at me."

"I'm fine ok? I feel exactly the same." The way that Jeremy said that made Grace think that he was disappointed that he didn't die.

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked.

"No, he's fine." Stefan replied.

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Don't say that, you shouldn't wish you life away." Grace shook her head disappointed in him.

"Why would you want that?" Elena asked sitting next to him.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy spat angry with the situation he was in.

"I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try and kill yourself right now, you could _really_ be dead." Stefan had a sharp edge to his voice as he looked out for the boy, but Jeremy just shrugged away from him, a hand reached out and slapped him lightly to get his attention, it was Stefan's "Do you understand me?"

"Stefan..." Grace whispered.

"Yeah I understand." Jeremy replied.

"Good." Stefan nodded.

"What about the pills that you took?" Elena questioned.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him." Stefan replied and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Miss Gilbert?" A police office stood at the door.

"We'll be right there." Elena held one finger up looking at Grace who nodded.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan told them.

"But..." Elena looked at him.

"No, I'll stay here with Jeremy." He smiled at them both.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy refused.

"Yeah, you do." Grace nodded.

* * *

><p>Matt is sitting alone in the hospital when Bonnie ran in, she had just heard about Caroline's accident from Tyler.<p>

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"She's not good, Bon." Matt's voice broke when he finally admitted it to himself.

"What happened?" Bonnie shook her head not sure if she was believing what she was hearing.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got..."

"A noise?" Bonnie questioned, the Gilbert device was made for Vampires to hear... How did Tyler hear it? She thought to herself.

"Yeah, he got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and... I thought that Caroline was fine and then... and then she wasn't so..." he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes was alone in a different part of the hospital when Damon walked in, he had just heard about the accident too after just spending a passionate love making session with Fayth, when he really thought it was Grace.<p>

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she ok?" Damon questioned concerned for the blonde.

"She's in surgery it's... they're going everything they can. I need your help, Damon." She lowered her voice.

"Sure, anything Liz." He promised with a nod.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz informed him, of course Damon already knew this he was in the basement with him until Stefan rescued him from the burning building.

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon played dumb, although he didn't know what Richard Lockwood was.

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off, but he... he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and I know Carol Lockwood is going to want answer and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..." She began to cry.

"It's ok." Damon wrapped his arms around the Sheriff as she weeped.

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace finally arrive the hospital after everything with John and Jeremy. They spotted Bonnie in the waiting area, the telepath was still a little anger at her, but a time like this was when they needed to pull all together.<p>

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie whispered.

"What?" Elena asked as Bonnie embraced her.

"Is there not something you can do?" Grace finally spoke to the witch "Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked standing behind Grace, his hands on her waist squeezing her gently.

"No, I don't." Bonnie sighed defeated.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon hissed.

"well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie spat threateningly.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered.

"No, no way." Elena shook her head.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better, Elena." Damon promised.

"It's too risky." Grace shook her head.

"Do it." Bonnie spoke up, both Elena and Grace turned to her in shock "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call truce?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway, for Grace." Bonnie smirked knowingly before walking away with Elena leaving the two alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon told Grace, speaking about where it would leave them.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got in the house and almost killed John." Grace replied shaking her head gently.

"What?" Damon creased his eye brows "When did this happen? After you left my place?" Damon asked.

"I wasn't at your place." Grace shook her head.

"C'mon, Grace, you know you were." Damon lowered his voice.

"When was I at your house?" Grace was so confused.

"_really?_ Earlier, in my bed, we... you know, and we exposed our feelings, come on, we _had sex_ Grace!" Damon hissed.

"Ok, whatever dream you had you have to remember it was only a dream." She went to walk away but he caught her arm in his grip.

"If you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't." Damon hissed.

"Grace, did Jenna tell me that she went to the fire department to fill in a report?" Elena walked over with a frustrated Jenna.

"No." Grace shook her head.

"You wouldn't know anyway, you were outside with Damon." Jenna replied.

"No, I wasn't." Grace denied looking at Elena "What is going on?"

Damon finally realised that it wasn't Grace who he had seen on the porch and taken home to his bed, it was Fayth "Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me." Damon spat.

* * *

><p>Stefan is looking after Jeremy when he heard the front door open, walking downstairs he saw Elena walk it, but really it was Katherine posing again.<p>

"Hey! How was Caroline?" He asked hugging her gently.

"Not good." Katherine accepted his embrace "Just what I needed." She muttered into his neck.

She attempted to kiss him, but he had already figured out it was Katherine, he grabs her by the shoulders and tosses her across the room.

"Katherine." He bared his fangs menacingly at her.

"At least one brother was fooled." Katherine smirked from hearing Fayth shenanigans with Damon earlier.

Stefan zips over and shoves her against the wall, she smirked and moved her to another wall hitting her against with with great force, but was thrown off guard when the front door opened, grabbing his arm and launching him towards the ground Katherine was able to make her escape.

"Stefan?" Elena walked over to him.

"Elena." Stefan announced as he saw his real girlfriend.

"What is happening?" Grace asked.

"Katherine and Fayth happened." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were in the Gilbert kitchen talking alone, whilst Elena checked on Jeremy and Grace was making some phone calls.<p>

"Did she say what she wanted." Damon questioned.

"No." Stefan answered.

"They certainly know how to make an entrance." Damon shook his head side to side.

"She said at least one brother was fooled, what does that mean?" Stefan questioned.

"Fayth pretended to be Grace when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replied shrugging.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena announced.

"Caroline is still in surgery." Grace hung up her phone standing opposite Damon.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No." Elena shook her head "I'm not alright. I thought with all the tomb Vampires gone things would be getting better."

"I know, we all did." Stefan nodded.

"Katherine was in the house." Grace suddenly announced "That means she was invited in."

"What are we going to do?" Elena gasped.

"Move." Damon replied.

"Very helpful, thanks." Grace glared.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon shrugged seeing the look Grace was giving him, he mouth 'what' to her.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought Fayth was Grace?" Stefan asked.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead... we... had sex." Damon shrugged.

"And you thought it was me?" Grace asked and Elena gasped.

"What do you mean you had sex." Elena asked.

"Well, you know what two people like each other very much, they jump in a bed and-" Stefan ran for him, but Damon moved faster than he could catch him "Don't be obvious, Stefan." he smirked as Stefan walked towards him.

"Damon, give it a rest." Grace told him "You know I'm not like that. He had sex with Fayth, not me. I wouldn't." Something about Grace's tone made Damon take offence.

"Later." Stefan replied and Damon just nodded.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena wondered aloud.

"She's Katherine." Damon replied "She loves to play games like her sister and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what they want before they want you to know." Damon shook his head.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. You mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk to him." Stefan suggested.

"I've got a better idea." Damon spoke up.

"What's that?" Grace questioned.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See you." He walked towards the door.

"Is that smart?" Grace asked.

"If Fayth thinks she's being ignored it will lure her out, she'll make her move." Damon shrugged.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan questioned.

"Stake her; rip her head off, and repeated for her sister." Damon replied with a smirk "Something poetic like that..."

* * *

><p>The next day at the hospital Matt was waiting outside of Caroline's room whilst talking to Bonnie, he hadn't been home since the accident happened.<p>

"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, with the Sheriff." Matt replied.

"No one else?" Bonnie queried.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night..." Matt shrugged.

"How is Caroline today?" Bonnie asked, hopeful that Damon had come there to give the blonde his blood.

"See for yourself." Matt opened the door.

Caroline was sitting up right in her bed, she had a health glow to her pale skin and looked super healthy, Bonnie gasped at her.

"Jersey Shore's on." Caroline informed her as she sat watching the small TV, but her sight was blocked when Bonnie embraced her tightly.

"Careful, still a little sore." She wiggled from her hug.

"Sorry." The witch apologised.

"It's ok, but they say I'm healing really quick." Caroline's eye lit up with delight.

"My turn." Matt leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Bonnie started to cry from joy, she was so happy her best friend wasn't dead.

"Oh, isn't he cute." Caroline grinned up at the blond "Why are you crying?" She asked Bonnie as she saw the tears running from her eyes.

"I'm just happy you're ok." Bonnie sobbed.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Caroline grinned at them.

"We love you." Bonnie replied as they shared a group hug.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood Mansion it was the wake of the town Mayor, Carol walked through the building with Liz Forbes and Damon following her.<p>

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol spat.

"I'm looking into it, but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz lowered her tone.

"What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?" Carol spat.

"No, no one's implying that." Damon attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol ignored Damon.

"Carol..." Damon tried to make her back off.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz spat.

"Liz..." Damon then tried to make her back off.

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol's voice broke.

"we're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss, the whole town has. We have to stick together ok? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon then stepped in.

* * *

><p>Tyler is outside on the porch greeting the guest who were coming to the wake of his father, suddenly a truck pulled up get outside and a handsome older man jumped up.<p>

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler smirked.

"Tyler?" The man, who was probably in his 20s questioned.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old..." He noted.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler announced as they embraced each other laughing gently.

"Good to see you again." Mason laughed.

"It's good to see you, too. Come on inside." Tyler told him.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls Hospital Elena and Grace are waiting just outside of John's hospital room for Stefan, he walked over to them and smiles gently.<p>

"Ready?" Stefan questioned as they walked through the door.

"John?" Grace asked.

He begins to panic as he see's the two, but Grace and Elena both hold up there hands in defence and innocence.

"We're Grace and Elena, not Fayth and Katherine." Elena stated.

"we know that Katherine did this to you." Grace told him.

"We need to know why." Stefan then spoke.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"You tell us." Stefan countered.

"I don't know." John replied trying to sit up, but Stefan placed hand on his chest effectively stopping him from moving.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy, why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions." Stefan told him, his voice was low and threatening.

Elena passed John his ring "Please, tell us why they are here. What do they want?" She asked.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." Stefan reasoned.

"In you?" John scoffed at Stefan.

"In your daughters then." He glanced to Grace and Elena by his side.

"My daughters should have driven a stake through yours and Damon's heart by now." John replied in a growl, before looking at both the girls "I never spoke to her directly, she never trusted me..." He shrugged before looking up at the Vampire "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters..."

"You see the world with such hatred. It's going to get you killed." Elena spat before leaving the room with her sister following.

Stefan was left alone with John, the Vampire hesitated before zipping over to him and catching John's throat beginning to choke him.

"You may be ok with dying but I have better plans for you." Stefan tore into his own wrist with his deadly fangs and forced his blood down John's throat "You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Grace doesn't want you here. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." He released John's throat and he gasped in horror as he regained his regular breathing pattern "The clock starts now." Stefan added as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion Damon is watching Mason and Carol talk from across the room, he is standing with Liz.<p>

"Who is that guy with Carol?" Damon questioned curiously.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz replied.

"Is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?" Damon asked.

"He's not like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied in finding the perfect wave." She rolled her eyes as he casual surfer attitude.

"Thanks." Damon nodded appreciative for the information "See you." he walked into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Just outside Katherine and Fayth both arrive, they were pretending to Grace and Elena again, Tyler walked outside and smiled at them.<p>

"Hey, Elena." Tyler smiled "Hey, Grace." he hugged her, this was a shock to Fayth as she crinkled her nose, but as Tyler pulled back she smiled nicely at him "Thanks for coming, come on in." he invited them.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Grace, Stefan and Elena were just leaving walking to Elena's car and she was curious for what he had said to John.<p>

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him in there? John?" Elena made clear.

"I... I asked him to leave town." Stefan replied.

"Asked or threatened?" Grace then questioned turning to him.

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan nodded looking down a little ashamed as his rash attitude.

"Good." Grace nodded "I want him gone."

"Me too. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I don't want someone like that in my life, or Grace's life, or Jeremy's life." Elena added.

"I know." Stefan nodded leaning down and kissing his girlfriend gently.

"So what now?" Grace asked awkwardly as she leaned back against's Elena's car casually.

"Now... I need to find Damon." Stefan replied to her.

"Don't fight with him." Grace shook her head.

"No, Grace, he thought that Fayth was you..." Stefan shook his head gently.

"But that's not our main problem at the moment. Fayth and Katherine are. They're already messing with both of your heads. Let's be honest Damon is not exactly stable when it comes to her. The last thing we want to do is make it worse." Grace shrugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion, Damon and Bonnie were talking in private in the dinning room.<p>

"Did you know that Tyler Lockwood was affected by the Gilbert Device?" Bonnie questioned.

"well I know it took the Mayor down." He glanced around him at the mourning citizens.

"Don't you want to know why?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, Bonnie. I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." He growled seeing the guilt creep over her face "Speaking of your guilt how is Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie nodded.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"No, you're welcome." She countered.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon creased his eye brows.

"You live to see another day." She hissed.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" The vampire smirked shaking his head.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Grace and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me." the witch spat "One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press." He scoffed.

She looked up at him and narrowed her bright brown eyes until they were slits beginning to chant a spell in her head, suddenly Damon clasped his head in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She smirked gently as she walked out onto the porch to see Grace standing there, in reality it was Fayth looking out into the front lawn, but Bonnie didn't know that "Oh my God! Damon drives me crazy. I don't know how you put up with him... He's walking around like some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this is happening in the first place." Bonnie growled venting her frustration.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Fayth answered watching the witch carefully "What Damon's done is just awful."

"Ok, I'm better. Hateful Damon moment over." She laughed touching Fayth's arm getting the same connection like she did the first time she touch Stefan. Gasping gently she tried to act as if she was ok "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie walked back in the building and reached into her pocket calling Grace.

"Hi, what's up?" Grace asked as she walked out of Elena's house carrying a box for Jenna as the older woman locked the front door.

"Grace? Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I know we're late. We're literally just getting in the car, I have to go. Bye." Grace hung up attempting to juggle the box and put her phone in her pocket.

The young witch turned again and saw Fayth standing in her way, this time Katherine was standing next to her.

"We haven't officially met." Fayth flipped her long chocolate brown curls over her shoulder smiling almost kindly at her "I'm Fayth, this is Katherine."

"I know who you are." Bonnie gulped gently.

"Of course you do." Fayth giggled, the same giggle that Grace had, only this one was more deadly "You're the best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Grace and Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are..."

"And I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt." Katherine added getting a look from Fayth "Who is sweet on Caroline."

"And then there's you." Fayth smirked gently "The vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Fayth grinned biting her bottom lip gently.

Bonnie attempted to escape the room but Fayth flicked her head and Katherine zipped after her standing in front of the witch so she couldn't go, turning again she went to go the other way, but Fayth was already standing there a devilish look on her face. Narrowing her eyes again Bonnie started the same spell from earlier, Fayth feigned pain holding her head before looking back up with a evil look in her eyes.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're going to have to do better than that." Fayth smirked throwing Katherine a look, immediately the sister caught Bonnie by her throat holding her back against a wall, both of the sisters faces changed to the darker Vampire looks, Bonnie thought on her feet and opened the doors to expose them to the other guests.

"Katherine." Fayth hissed and the sister heeled changing their faces back to almost human.

"Katherine." Stefan's voice came from the open door "Fayth."

"Stefan." Katherine smiled.

"Leave her alone." Stefan ordered his tone was even.

"Ok." Fayth shrugged walking past Stefan, he followed along with Katherine.

"What are you both doing here?" Stefan asked.

"After the way you treated me last night, Fayth and I thought that a public place would be less violent..." Katherine shrugged seeing a smirk crawl over her sisters face.

"You're taking this a little far don't you think? Grace or Elena could walk in at any moment." Stefan reasoned.

"But that's part of the fun, Stefan." Fayth told him "Damon's here... somewhere, I'm avoiding him, figure it might be a little awkward considering the whole of the other night he continued to call me Grace... Which I found very rude..." Fayth rolled her eyes when Matt Donovan walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Matt smiled at them all.

"Hey, Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Fayth nodded squeezing his hand gently.

"I am." Matt nodded "Thanks, Grace." He left.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue." Fayth giggled along with her sister.

"You need to leave now." Stefan told them both firmly.

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan." Katherine told him a pout "Damon was so happy to see Fayth, then again he though she was that girl you are so protective over..."

"I'm not doing this with you." Stefan told her.

"Ok, how about we don't have a couples fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." Katherine asked.

"You know, this is a little awkward for me to be around when I don't have a date. I'm going to go now, this place is boring me." Fayth yawned "If you see Damon tell him I said hi." She batted her eye lashes seductively then left the building in a whoosh.

"Just tell me what you're both doing here." Stefan asked.

"Maybe I missed you... Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine questioned.

"What game are you playing?" Stefan narrowed his hazel brown eyes as her.

"Why, you want to play with me?" She bit her bottom lip playfully.

"I don't know, how can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan countered.

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine told him gently, she walked past him before glancing over her shoulder and holding her hand out for him to follow, instead he just walked past her, batting her hand away from him.

* * *

><p>Outside Grace, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy all arrive outside, Jenna was carrying the box that contained food and they are all dressed up in a casual-formal attire, like everyone else who was attending the wake.<p>

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna noted.

"Yeah. Well he is the Mayor." Grace grinned in her direction, and Jenna slapped her arm playfully.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy questioned.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods' were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna promised.

"In and out? Sounds like a plan." Jeremy nodded at her.

Grace saw Damon standing on the porch and turns to the others "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there ok?" She walked towards the raven haired vampire "hey, how are you doing?" her voice was small.

"Great, Grace. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon nodded sarcastically.

"Damon." Grace gave him a look.

"Grace." Damon mocked her knocking back the bourbon in his hand.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Grace told him rubbing his arm gently.

"I had sex with you; I though it was really you under the covers with me... Doppelgänger hijinks ensued... how do you think I'm doing?" He asked a sharp edge to his voice.

"I think you're hurt." Grace nodded.

"No, I don't get hurt, Grace." he brushed her hair from her face.

"No, you don't admit you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." he prodded him in his pec muscle.

"You're scared." He looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes "You think Fayth is going to send me off the deep end, don't you?" He smirked when she avoid eye contact with him, but he put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him "I don't need her for that." he left her go turning to leave, but then stopping and turning back to her "You know... why is it such a surprise that I would want to have sex with you?" he asked clearly confuse "All we did before all of this was kiss and touch, you slept in my bed many times, we could have done it millions of times before this time, why not then?"

"That's not a surprise." Grace shook her head "I'm surprised that you think that I would just into bed with you so fast... That you think I'm that easy, that you can get me that easily."

"Now I'm hurt." Damon nodded before walking away.

"Damon." Grace called but he ignored her completely.

"Grace." Bonnie ran from the building to be standing next to her.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Grace asked seeing her friend was so frantic.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was walking around the Lockwood Mansion trying to find a restroom to use, he walked into another room to see it was an office, Tyler was sitting on a couch drinking.<p>

"Sorry, I was just looking for the-"

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler cut the younger boy off so that he could get back to being on his own.

"Hey look... I'm sorry about you dad." Jeremy told him genuinely.

"Today has been a big day of sorries from people who don't give a crap." Tyler nodded drunkly.

"I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." Jeremy remember the memory vividly "Anyway, I know how hard it all is."

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." He slurred.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy agreed, there was no use lying to the boy that would make him feel even worse.

"I found this in his desk." Tyler flashed a silver flask at Jeremy, it was obvious that it contained a strong alcohol, but Jeremy hesitated "He won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure." Jeremy nodded "Why not." He took the flask from Tyler's hand and lifted it to his mouth when Mason walked in.

"hey, what's going on in here? Tyler?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler shook his head defensively.

Mason looked at Jeremy "you have somewhere else to be?" He asked and Jeremy nodded giving him the flash and leaving, taking a seat next to his nephew he brought the flash to his lips taking a long swig before passing it over.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Stefan were outside walking the Lockwood Ground, it was a gorgeous place, luscious green bushes and a beautiful pond.<p>

"The Lockwoods' have a lot more land than they used to." Katherine noted "These actions from the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." She nodded.

"Yeah, why did you and Fayth want them dead? You're both the ones who turned most of them." Stefan remembered.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." She smirked.

"You know it sounds like Fayth put those words in your mouth, and the knife in your hand." Stefan nodded "Nothing's changed, you're still Fayth's footsoldier, the weaker sister, the puppet."

"But you have." Katherine nodded ignoring his insults "You're stronger; meaner; sexier." She smirked.

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine." Stefan spat "You're not Fayth and I'm not Damon; I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you." He added.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women I'd say otherwise! Although, I'll admit it does bother me that you're falling in love with someone else." She nodded.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine." Stefan shook his head "You compelled me so none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, Stefan." She shrugged gently "But I know the truth and deep down so do you."

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, cowardice, scheming bitch that is hiding behind her sisters actions and playing by her sisters rules that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why doesn't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you don't and I _will_ rip your heart out, then go after your sister..." Stefan growled.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." She stopped them both and placed her hand on his chest, he quickly removed it.

"Well the problem is, Katherine. I hate you." He spat.

Her face turned colder as her emotions took over, grabbing a iron stem that was holding a candle she shoved it into his gut making him double over in pain "You hate me, huh? Well that sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan. Not the end of one." She spat before removing the iron from him and fleeing the scene.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Elena arrived to find out what was wrong with him, she soon found his wound and began to clean it as they sat on a bench basking in the warm glow of the sun.<p>

"You going to be ok?" Elena asked cleaning the blood away.

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan shrugged as he held his shirt up for her.

"That's not what I meant." She gave him a look.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Damon asked as he appeared behind Grace, he was still a little upset from earlier, but the drink he had sorted him out.<p>

"Nope. I don't think they are here anymore, they left." Grace replied "We need to get out to Elena and Stefan."

"It's always about St. Stefan and Angelic Elena. Why can't be it about us for a second." He moved her back against the wall.

"Because there is no us." Grace replied turning her head away from him "I'm sorry, Damon, but you're just going to have to accept that..."

"Well I can't." He replied moving off of her.

They both walked in silence from the building to see Elena and Stefan talking, walking over they continued not to speak to one another.

"I couldn't see her anywhere." Grace noted.

"I tried to track her, but she's gone." He looked at Stefan's exposed stomach muscles "Oh. Cover up, Fabio." He heard a light smirk come from Grace beside him and Stefan pulled his shirt down "Looks like we have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal_ _your guy_." He smirked at Elena.

"Damon." Grace hissed.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Fayth doesn't like competition." Damon grinned down at her.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan told Elena and Grace confidently.

"Isn't it? I mean, It's only fair since I went after the girl you try so hard to protect, yet once almost drain and _I_ had to step in and save the day." Damon nodded provoking a fight in Stefan.

"Elena, we should go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Grace told her awkwardly "Let me know when Damon stops being an ass." Grace hissed as she walked away with her twin.

"So what's it going to be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon shuffled around on his feet, like a boxer, holding his fists up "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not going to fight you." Stefan told him shaking his head.

"Why?" Damon complained stopping his movements "I'd fight me!"

"Katherine and Fayth are going to try and play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan stood up getting frustrated with his brother.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bound is unbreakable." Damon smirked.

"We need to stay united against them. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you." Stefan shook his head.

"I had sex with Grace." Damon tried to push him further.

"Because you feel something for her!" Stefan announced angrily "Because you actually care and I"m not going to let Fayth come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. She will try break you, they will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not going to fight you." Stefan growled before turning and leaving the blue eyed monster standing there.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert House John is packing his stuff, taking Stefan's advice and leaving town before things get ugly, Jeremy walked in and saw him with a suitcase in front of him.<p>

"Jeremy." John sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"I'm packing, leaving." John replied.

"You you figured you kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy hissed thinking back to his lover Anna.

"Not all, but enough. For now." John nodded "Can you tell Elena and Grace and I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell them yourself." Jeremy hissed turning away from him.

"You know, Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." John tried to play the family card.

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy tried to argue.

"No, he may have done things differently but there's not other way to see it." John shook his head.

"That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you. That was my father's right?" Jeremy questioned a little calmer now.

"Yeah." John nodded looking at the midnight black stoned ring on his finger.

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy asked slightly tearing up.

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that." John shook his head mournfully.

"I wonder what he's think of all this, of me." Jeremy murmured.

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself, but you're a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret ad with that comes responsibility." John patted his shoulder.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy shook his head.

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John told him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion Tyler was stood in his father's office alone, he walks over to the desk to see and picture of him and his parents smiling and looking happy back at him, where did the happiness go? He thought as he smash the picture on the floor, a venomous rage wracked through him and in a blind anger he began to smash things that belonged to his neglectful, abusive father.<p>

Carol Lockwood would hear a raucous coming from within Richard's office, running in she saw her son throwing objects around the room in a violent rage.

"Tyler! What are you doing!" She ran over.

"I hate him!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh, don't say that." Carol shook her head feeling tears stinging her eyes, she walked over to him and softly placed her hand on his heaving shoulders where he was breathing so heavy from his anger fit.

"Let go of me!" He pushed her away from him.

Mason had arrived to see where all of the loud noise had been coming from, he saw the state Tyler was in and then the way that Carol looked and tackled Tyler to the floor.

"Let go of me!" Tyler commanded.

"Tyler! Hey!" Mason held him until he calmed.

"I said get off me!" Tyler continued to be overly anger.

"Tyler! Look at me!" Mason ordered and Tyler began to calm "Look at me." He lowered his voice so it was subtle and not threatening "Calm down, settle down."

"Oh God." Carol breathed out.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House later that day Damon was in the living room drinking away his sorrows still when Fayth walked in glancing around the large room.<p>

"Very brave of you to come here." Damon noted glancing over his shoulder at his former lover.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Fayth nodded.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon questioned, not that he wasn't happy about it.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Fayth glanced down at her sea blue nails before up into his captivating eyes.

"Don't pout; it's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon smirked finishing off his bourbon.

"Ouch." She grinned at him "What, no goodbye kiss? No goodbye loving?" She looked at him.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing back here?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I like it here. The nostalgia, the curiosity, etc." She shrugged.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Fayth. What are you up to?" Damon questioned again.

"Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it." She zipped so she was standing in front of him, with heels on she was only inches away from his lips "Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." A smirk fell from her lips as she went to kiss him, but Damon turned his head, feeling rejected anger washed over her and she pushed him to the floor straddling his waist "My sweet, innocent Damon." She pouted.

Damon reached up and clasped his hand around her throat before turning her on the floor so he was on top, he smashed his lips down against her "Now that's more like it." Fayth muttered, pushing the weaker Vampire against the wall ripping his shirt open continuing to kiss with such anger and passion all rolled into one. Knocking all the books off of a table Damon leaned Fayth back onto it and pressed soft kisses against her neck expected her to moan out like Grace did, but she didn't and he stopped.

"Ok wait, brief pause." He held one finger up "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment 'cause we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity." His voice shook as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes touching her curled locks and pale face "I just need the truth, just once."

"stop." Fayth placed her finger on his lips shaking her head "I already know the question. The truth is... I never loved you... you were just a play toy for me, Damon." She removed herself from him and left the room leaving the raven haired vampire staring off into the distance deeply hurt.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be ok? I just need to go and talk to Jenna." Elena looked at Grace as she stood in the bathroom.<p>

"I'll be fine." Grace called.

Elena left the room shutting the door behind her as Grace walked in stretching her back gently she saw Damon sitting on Elena's bed, jumping slightly.

"Oh God, you scared me." Grace told him.

"I'm just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch." Damon slurred.

"Thanks for looking out for us, for me." She avoided eye contact with him.

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis." He shrugged.

"You've been drinking." She could practically smell the alcohol rolling off his breath "And you're upset, that's not a good combination." Grace nodded.

"No I'm not upset." He laughed "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie, you care." Grace whispered.

"You are surprised that I thought you would want me to make love to you? You can't imagine that I believe that you would want me to?" Damon continued to bring up his disbelief in her.

"Damon..." Grace turned away.

"That all we've been doing here means nothing. All those nights. Those kisses. You're a liar, Grace." He spat "There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He stands and walked over to her being just inches away from her body "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and Elena, but most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No." Grace shook her head as Damon leaned down and took her face between his hands passionately pressing his lips against hers moving them back onto Elena's bed, slowly he rose the material of Grace's shirt snaking his hand up to her bra "Damon don't. Want's wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?" Damon whispered "You want this just as much as I do."

"Stop, you're better than this." She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away, even though her body screamed at her not to.

"That's where you're wrong." He muttered trailing his tongue down her throat making her breathing come out in thick rasps.

"No, Damon. I care about you, I really do. But I'm not sure you're ready for this. That you're ready for us. You've barely just got over Fayth." Grace told him and Damon stopped "You're not stable at the moment and yes that scares me..."

"Grace, are you ok?" Jeremy asked as he walked in the room "What are you doing here?" he asked as he saw Damon on the bed.

"It's ok, Jeremy." Grace slipped out from under Damon adjusting her shirt "Go back to bed."

"No, it's not ok, Grace." Damon hissed "He wants to be a vampire." He held Jeremy back against a wall, moving faster than the two could think.

"No Damon!" Grace exclaimed.

"You want turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" He snapped Jeremy's neck making Grace screamed, Elena quickly ran into the room to see Jeremy laying on the floor, dead.

Both girls dropped to the floor either side of Jeremy, Grace shook her head tears streaming from her eyes, Damon looked at her in horror before leaving the room in a flash.

"Wait." Elena whispered looking down at her younger brother "His hand. The ring."

* * *

><p>Mason walked back into the room Tyler was sitting in on the couch, he had just put Carol to bed after the incident.<p>

"Your mom's out... I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason smirked gently.

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler shook his head clearly confused.

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason shrugged.

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler questioned.

"I didn't. I just learned how to manage it." Mason replied.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler shook his head, he never wanted to be that angry again, never wanted to scare someone that much, scare himself that much.

"none of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason patted his back gently.

* * *

><p>Elena is sat on the floor holding Jeremy in her arms he was still out whilst Grace sat opposite them tears still streaming, gnawing on her thumb nail this time, Stefan was standing at the door watching the three.<p>

"He saw the ring that's why he did it, he knew." Stefan nodded trying to protect his brother.

"He didn't see the ring." Grace chocked back her tears.

"It's Fayth. She's got under his skin, she undid everything that was good about him." Stefan replied.

"There's nothing good about him." Grace hiccuped shaking her head "Not anymore. I thought that maybe he had changed. Grown up. He just decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he just wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish." Grace whispered.

"Grace." Elena whispered looking over at her twin hurt for her.

"I think I hate him." Grace used the back of her hand to smear her tears away.

"It's ok." Stefan sat next to her patting her knee "it's going to be ok."

Within the next couple of seconds Jeremy gasped loudly as he woke back up, Grace and Stefan jumped to his side quickly to check on him.

"Is he ok?" Grace asked.

"He's ok." Stefan looked into his eyes.

"He _killed _me! _Damon_ killed me!" Jeremy announced clearly shocked by his reanimation.

"it's ok. Oh God." Elena whispered as she embraced the younger boy.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls hospital, it was late, way past visiting hours as Caroline wakes up with a jolt to see Grace and Elena standing there, or so she thought.<p>

"Grace?" Caroline voice was thick with grog "Elena?"

"Hey, Caroline." Fayth's voice was sickly sweet.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde rubbed her eyes.

"My name is Fayth, this is my sister Katherine. I was hoping that you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." Fayth tilted her head to the side in a questionable fashion, as Katherine smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"Game on." Fayth's voice became dark as she grabbed a pillow and began to smother the human, her screams were muffled and Katherine watched as the blonde stopped struggling. Carefully Fayth placed the pillow beside her casually looking as if the dead human was just sleeping, she turned to her sister "Job done." She announced walking from the room with Katherine following.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woo, Season 2 has begun, Fayth and Katherine are already causing trouble, Damon is clearly unsure of what to do with Grace and so on!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did review, fav and alert... Thank you for reading! Maybe I will get another chapter up today :D**

**Graciiee xx**


	24. Brave New World

Twisted Love

Season Two

Brave New World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls Hospital Caroline gasped awake glancing around the dark room, she was all alone. Maybe everything was a dream, the blonde thoughts, it really felt like Elena and Grace were there last night...<p>

Throwing her thin legs carefully over the uncomfortable hospital bed she stood up on the icy rubber floor and creeped out of the room to see just one nurse sitting there mauling over a coffee trying to keep herself away as she watched a small television showing a cheesy soap opera.

"Excuse me?" Caroline's voice was small and hoarse "Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night, honey." The half cast nurse explained.

"It is?" Caroline looked at the clock on the wall "Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?"

The nurse creased her trimmed eye brows "She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friends Elena and Grace stopped by." She replied with a small smile.

"She did? Yeah, she did, but they said that their names were Katherine and Fayth. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked, her throat was burning and her stomach was aching with a hunger she thought she could never satisfy.

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse replied brushing her off.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline replied placing her hand on her stomach that was hurting from the hunger she was going through.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse rose from her seat making sure to watch as Caroline stepped back in towards her room, but the blonde stopped and crinkled her nose at the curious metallic smell drifting through her nostrils almost making her mouth water.

"What is the smell?" Caroline questioned.

"Back to bed." The nurse pointed and Caroline nodded and turned.

The nurse walked down the hall to check on her other patients and Caroline stayed put trying to suss out what the smell was. She began to search the hall until she arrived outside of a patients room, the first thing she saw was a crimson red blood pouch hanging from a metal pole, taking quiet steps towards it she reached out and ran her fingers over the shiny plastic so close to quenching her thirst.

"What are you doing here?" The nurse interrogated in a hushed voice making sure not to wake the patient that was in a peaceful slumber.

"I don't know." Caroline shook her head, she truly was unsure why she was there craving a bag of blood.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse took Caroline's wrist leading her to her room, placing her inside and shutting the door leaving her all alone.

What the nurse didn't know what the Caroline had managed to steal a blood pouch before she could see, taking a seat on the edge of her bed she pierced the bag and took a drink from it, disgusted she launched the bag to the floor, but the blood spilled out and she couldn't resist going back for more, grabbing it from the floor she sucked the pouch dry, but when she pulled back a great deal of pain throbbed in her mouth as a cracking noise was heard and her fangs popped down.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Mystic Falls High everyone was preparing the annual carnival, considering Caroline was still in hospital Elena, Bonnie and Grace volunteered to take care of everything for her.<p>

"Fayth looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie explained to the telepath.

"She's my ancestor." Grace shrugged trying to push away the conversation of vampires.

"Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena told a random kid as she caught up with the two.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie replied.

"I don't know, I can't explain it." Grace shrugged "It's creepy, that's all I got right now."

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? Or Katherine is pretending to be you." Bonnie looked at Elena.

"We don't." Grace replied "But I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." The telepath looked at a box full of stuff cuddly animals.

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy? Or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie creased her eye brows and Elena looked at Grace curiously.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's Vampire related." Grace picked up and box violently "I'm a telepath, which is basically human just with a creepy weird parlour trick, and I'm going to continued to pretend that I can't read minds or there is no crazy Damon or vampire crap. Otherwise I will end up going crazy." Grace told her.

"OK, I'm sorry, I'll focus." Bonnie nodded "We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this."

"Well, because she's not human, obviously." Elena laughed, budging Grace as she laughed too.

"Obviously." Bonnie agreed and they all laugh again.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway inside the school leaning back against Jeremy's locker as the vampire held a small vial of watered down vervain.<p>

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan explained.

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy nodded.

"Vervain is toxic to Vampires." Stefan added.

"Like poison?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out if your head..." Stefan explained.

"nice why Vervain?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Don't know." Stefan shrugged "certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to Vampires..."

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy questioned.

"Right, but it has to be wood." Stefan replied.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you." Jeremy eyed him suspiciously as he slipped the small vial into his bag.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan smirked lightly.

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy growled vengefully.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan told him cautiously.

I was killed by a vampire and bright back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy questioned.

Stefan could hear Elena coming from behind him "Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." She appeared next to him "Hello Elena."

"Hey, did you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish." Jeremy's voice was thick with sarcasm "It's gonna be epic!" He rolled his eyes slamming his locker shut and walking away, Elena sighed heavily and leaned back against his locker.

"He's going to be all right, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan explained.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena replied.

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan cocked an eye brow.

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students, who don't have witch powers, or telepathic powers and don't mention the 'v' word at all." Elena replied.

"Got it!" Stefan saluted her.

"Ten later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're going to ride it to the very top and then you're going to kiss me and my heart with flutter like a normal high school girl... Do you see the running theme here?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it, but quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon and Grace?" Stefan asked "She's seem pretty pissed-"

"Uh, no. No mention of the 'D' word, especially in front of Grace unless you want her to rip your head of like a normal teenage girl would." Elena joked and Stefan laughed "But seriously, Stefan, I think we should leave that situation in the do not discuss pile."

"Unfortunately Fayth showing up has him in a little bit of an odd place, a little bit off-kilterr, kind off dangerous. Who know what he's up to?" Stefan wonder.

* * *

><p>Damon was at the Lockwood Mansion speaking to Carol about her husbands death, trying to work out why the device would affect him too.<p>

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town." Carol nodded as she sipped her tea "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?"

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon smiled.

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim Mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that someone to be you..." Carol smiled at the Vampire.

"Whatever you need, Carol." Damon smiled "As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me, so I would be honoured to help keep this town safe from vampires." He smirked gently.

Mason and Tyler enter the house from behind them stretching out after their long run, Carol peered over her shoulder at her brother-in-law and son before walking over and closing the door to her new office.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon questioned.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now..." Carol shook her blonde head from side to side, Damon nodded but used his supernatural hearing to listen in of Tyler and Mason's conversation the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler questioned his uncle as they stood in the welcome area just getting back from their run.<p>

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled It." He teased.

"What?" Tyler scoffed.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason smirked at his joke.

"Yeah, OK." Tyler rolled his eyes "Shoes off. Mud, my mom..." he pulled a face.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason brushed him off sitting down removing his shoes "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked coyly.

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and I run three, I'm going to say no." Tyler shook his head.

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked curiously.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over noting. I'm an angry guy. I don't know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler shrugged.

"You black out?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage..." Tyler replied.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason looked at his nephew with a secretive look on his face.

"All I know if I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler shuddered.

* * *

><p>Damon creased his eye brows at the conversation the uncle and nephew were having, he looked forward to see that Carol had been talking the entire time.<p>

"More tea? Damon?" Carol asked holding the tea pot.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Carol." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls Hospital Caroline is cooped up in her room legs crossed on her bed, she noticed a small ray of light trickling from the window, putting her hand out to touch the light she quickly retreated it when a sizzling noise was heard and pain shot through her body. Matt walked through the door with a tray of food.<p>

"You mom said you're not eating." Matt noted.

"It's gross." Caroline's stomach churned when she thought of eating human food.

"It's hospital good; it's supposed to be gross." Matt scoffed leaning forwards half way so that she could met him in the middle and kiss him, but Caroline avoided eye contact with him, awkwardly Matt pulled back "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline told him.

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie, Grace and Elena have it." Matt assured her.

"I'm not neurotic." She denied.

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so-"

"Look, it's not about the carnival OK? It's just that this place is just really depressing..." Caroline lied.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt chuckled opening the curtain as he turned back around he saw Caroline pressing herself flat against the opposite wall avoiding direct contact with the sun light "What the hell?"

"Just close it, please." The blonde begged.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt questioned concerned.

"Close it!" Caroline barked.

Matt reached over and closed the curtains before turning back to see that his girlfriend was a little more relaxed "I'll just come back later, OK?" He questioned before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House Damon was pouring a blood pouch into a glass when Stefan walked into the library standing in the door way watching him.<p>

"Care for one?" Damon smirked gesturing to a second glass.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan shrugged patting his stomach gently.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon scoffed.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan nodded.

"I like this. You, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful. Is Grace worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon grinned.

"Have you heard from Fayth?" Stefan questioned "Or Katherine."

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but Vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." He ignored Stefan's conversation about the Pierce sisters.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan questioned his older brother.

"You'd rather have some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon smirked.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine and Fayth, you do know that right? We have no idea what they are up to..." Stefan replied.

"Sure we do. Katherine came back yo profess her undying love for you so I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like ... explode. Cheers!" He motioned his glass to him.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls Hospital Caroline was getting ready to leave the hospital, it was darker outside now and was hoping that she wouldn't get burned again. Putting her necklace that Elena had given her on she quickly tore it off when she head a sickening sizzle.<p>

"That's pretty." The Nurse picked it up admiring it.

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline nodded touching the burned skin of her neck.

The nurse smiled as she placed it on the table and walking from the room, grabbing a hidden blood pouch she sucked from it, something caught her attention in the mirror, her eyes were blood red and there were thick veins under them, a scream erupted from her lips.

"What's wrong?" The nurse ran in concerned.

Grabbing the nurse by her neck she shoved her back against the wall holding her there by her neck unsure of her true strength and powers.

"You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline told her fearfully as she began to unknowingly compel her.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse repeated.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked almost confused.

"I'll do what you say." She told her with a glassy look and small nod.

"Good, because I'm starving." Caroline's fangs pushed down and she tore into the woman's neck savagely.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High the carnival was going great, Bonnie walked over to the twins as they walked around the with clipboards and big smiles.<p>

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls, oh and Team Jacob T's." Bonnie told them.

"You know I always liked Jacob better, because he wasn't a vampire." Grace noted as she walked away to get the stuffed toys.

"I take it she's still a little sore about the whole Damon thing." Bonnie asked and Elena just shrugged a little "Don't get me wrong she has a right to be, I am..."

"Oh, we also lost a speaker at the karaoke booth." Elena told her.

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie smiled.

"You mean I can do more than just reek vampire havoc." Elena joked.

"Go figure." Bonnie winked.

Elena noticed a young man with olive tone skin repairing one of the stands, be perfect for repairing the karaoke, Elena walked over to him with Bonnie following.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival?" Elena asked.

"That'll be me." Carter smiled in return.

"OK, great." Elena glanced over at Bonnie.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter flirted with the witch.

"What do you know about Karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked feeling her cheeks begin to heat up with embarrassment.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter stepped forward.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Elena budged her with a small giggle falling from her lips.

"OK, come on." Bonnie and Carter left in the direction of the karaoke booth and Elena smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Lockwood mansion, Mason was shuffling around his brothers office snooping through his draws trying to search for a lost item.<p>

"What are you doing?" Tyler walked in the room.

"Nothing, just killing time." Mason stood up from searching the dead Mayor's desk "Waiting for you." He added.

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked casually.

"Yeah actually." Mason nodded "You know where I can find any family artefact stuff? Heirlooms?" Mason questioned coyly.

"You drained your trust find already." Tyler laughed.

"I did that when I was 22." Mason scoffed "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just has to be in the house here somewhere." Mason began opening draws again.

"What's it look like?" Tyler put forward.

"It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason shrugged.

"Hey man, whatever." Tyler held up his hands "Ask my mom I guess."

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You ready?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

* * *

><p>At the popcorn booth at Mystic Falls High Jeremy was stood buying himself a treat taking some time off all the work Elena and Grace had him do, Damon walked over to him.<p>

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon told him a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy walked away from him.

"A 150 years too old." Damon smirked as he trailed after him following him through the large crowd.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know ... blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy threatened, Damon quickly grabbed his arm yanking him from the crowd into a quiet part of the carnival behind a ride.

"So please tell me that is not a threat." Damon smirked.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy flashed him the Gilbert ring before walking away, but Damon was angry and grabbed the young teen by the throat from behind.

"This is what we're not going to do: we're not going to walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon let him go "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon held Jeremy's ring in front of him "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon growled throwing him his ring back and leaving him standing there rasping for breath.

* * *

><p>"The doctor said I'm good as new." Caroline announced down the phone, she was now dressed in street clothes and getting ready to leave the hospital "He said that I didn't have to wait until morning, so call me when you get this." She hung up turning to see the nurse from before sitting on her hospital bed, a large white bandage was noticeable on her neck.<p>

"It's dark, thank God." Caroline breathed looking through the curtains "I'm so sorry about that." She checked under the bandage "OK, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse repeated what Caroline had told her to say.

"Yes, good." Caroline smiled "OK, so I'm going to take off. I'm the committee chair person for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean God bless Elena, but she does not understand the word fabulous." The blonde laughed reaching over and grabbing her bag "Again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would great because I'm going to-"

"Forget what?" The nurse was compelled again, by accident.

"I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant." Caroline giggled as she sprung from the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ty." Grace walked over with a kind smile on her face holding a load of T shirts struggling to carry them all, Tyler grinned at the girl<p>

"Need some help there." Tyler took the shirts from her hands and placed them down on a table behind him "I'm just about to beat this kid at arm wrestling, want to watch."

"Sure." Grace smiled observing the competition "Once quick match then I got to dash."

* * *

><p>"You're lurking." Stefan told Damon as he saw him watching Tyler Lockwood at the arm wrestling booth.<p>

"I'm observing." Damon replied sharply.

"More like obsessing." Stefan countered.

Tyler won and Damon couldn't help but watch Grace laugh as she hugged Tyler, then turning back and talking to a girl in the crowd.

"He's got strength." Damon said through his teeth.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete." Stefan shrugged "Of course he has strength. You're reaching."

Mason walked over to the booth and challenged his nephew to a match, Damon smirked gently as the match started.

"Enter the uncle." Damon announced.

"This is ridiculous." Stefan shook his head, the match started and the brothers watched as Mason beat his nephew with ease.

"OK, he's the champ." Tyler accepted defeat looking around him "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go." Damon put his brother up for a game and Mason nodded, Stefan really had no choice.

"Yeah, sure, I'll ... give it a shot." He rolled his eyes walking over to the table and got in the position to begin.

"Get him, Stef!" Damon taunted from the side lines, he notice that Grace peered over her shoulder at him when he did so, her eyes narrowed and he wiggled his fingers at her "Hey, Gracie"

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Your brothers wrong." Mason replied obnoxiously, as they began to arm wrestle, both of them put hard pressure on each others hands, Stefan was surprised by his strength, even though he could easily beat him the vampire let him win anyway.

Shaking his hand a little Stefan walked over to Grace to check if she was OK, a small nod later Grace grabbed the T-shirts from the side, waving goodbye to Tyler as she walked away from the crowd.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon growled at his younger brother.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied.

"Come with me." Damon walked away his brother lugged along after him "Is it?"

"No, no. It wasn't that kind of strength, but ti was more than human, if that makes sense." Stefan replied.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan mocked.

"You're not funny." Damon narrowed his beautiful icy blue orbs.

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan smirked.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon shook his head, he then saw Carter was repairing a speaker that Bonnie had shown him.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles-" Damon was cut off.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan stated.

Narrowing his eyes Damon walked towards Carter "hey you!"

"I have a name." Carter told him.

"Yeah, I don't care." Damon replied bluntly grabbing his shoulders beginning to compel him "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan told him.

"It's just an experiment." Damon replied to his brother before turning back to Carter "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, OK?"

"I won't back down." Carter nodded.

"I know you won't." Damon let him go and Carter left the two.

"Do you realise someone is going to get hurt, right?" Stefan asked his brother.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon replied.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan shook his head.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon's eyes flared with excitement as he walked away from his brother, walking through a hall of the school he stopped when he saw a distinctive flowing locks of honeycomb hair.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asked.

"I remember." Caroline stood there, hands on her hips.

"What do you remember?" Damon questioned.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline said the last statement slowly.

"You're crazy." Damon denied everything.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline nodded.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a-" his eyes grew wide as a grin appeared on her lips

"I have a message from Fayth, she said 'Game on.'" Caroline went to walk away.

"Wait..." He called, she turned and zipped towards him shoving him halfway down the hall with her new found supernatural strength.

"You suck." She spat as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Grace was explaining something to one of her school friends about one of the fun booths placed around the school yard "So then I need to you to go-"<p>

"Grace." Damon was standing next to her.

"I'll be right there, Molly." Grace told the girl and she walked away "What do you want, Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to right now, but I need you to come with me." Damon told her innocently

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Grace told him narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Grace." Damon hissed "Or I will make you."

"How are you going to do that?" Grace spat.

Quickly picking her up Grace screamed as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her firefighter style, she hit his back repeatedly but he just laughed.

* * *

><p>Tyler was walking through the parking lot, he didn't notice that Stefan was following him hiding behind a car so he couldn't see him. Carter walked over and shoulder barged Tyler hard.<p>

"Watch where you are going." Tyler growled.

"You got a problem?" Carter provoked him.

"Yeah, you walked right into me now." Tyler replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter pushed him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tyler laughed as Carter then shoved him hard "You better back of." He warned, but Carter went back for more "you hit me again, I swear to God-" Carter swung and punched Tyler square in the face, they begin to fight and Mason caught Carter pulling him away.

"What the hell man?" Mason growled at the carnival worker as he advanced on him, but Mason grabbed him by his throat shoving him back a little and smacking him around the face for good measure.

Carter then hit Mason so hard that he fell backwards over a car onto the floor, he ran for Tyler again and they began to spar in the middle of the road, Carter managed to push the teen to the ground. Quickly Mason jumped up onto his feet, leaping over the car he then jumped clean over Carter down onto all fours, his true eye colours now showing.

"Your eyes." Tyler whispered as he saw the glowing madness of Mason's eye colour change.

Turning away from his nephew Mason hit Carter with all his strength and the olive toned boy fell to the floor. Grabbing Tyler him and Mason quickly leave the scene and Stefan quickly ran over to the hurt boy.

"You all right man?" Stefan asked.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked confused.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan shook his head.

* * *

><p>Caroline saw her boyfriend standing over by the ringtoss, skipping over he was surprised to see her there at the carnival when she was meant to be in hospital still.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline grinned.

"How do you feel?" Matt questioned concerned.

"I feel pretty good." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were-"

"I'm all better." The blonde cut her boyfriend off before kissing him "all better."

"OK, you want to give it a shot?" Matt passed her a ring and she nodded, throwing it trying to win a prize she managed to smash three of the bottles not knowing her strength.

"Whoa, hey, nice shot, killer." Matt laughed.

"They must have already been broken." Caroline tried to make up an excuse, Matt chucked as he embraced her tightly, she glanced up and saw the blood pulsing through his neck.

"Oh no." She whispered pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I got to go." Caroline turned and left, but Matt followed her.

"Wait Care, are you OK, I mean-"

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline spat turning and briskly walking away from a confused Matt.

* * *

><p>"Damon! Put me down! I'll stake you! You jerk!" Grace screamed as Damon walked her in Alaric's classroom.<p>

"Damon, put her down." Stefan told him, he was already sat in there with Elena.

Damon placed her onto her feet and Grace punched him as hard as she could in the chest, Damon smirked as she went and sat next to her sister arms crossed over her chest pouting.

"So why did you call us all here?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline is a vampire." Damon suddenly stated.

"Wait, what?" Grace looked up suddenly from where she sat "You're lying."

"Gods honest truth." Damon held his hands up "Blondie told me she remembers _everything_ of what I did to her, and then she shoved me halfway down a corridor." Damon replied.

"Can't say I don't blame her." Grace muttered.

"I understand you're pissed but-"

"Damon, now is not the time." Stefan replied firmly "Did Caroline say anything else?"

"That Fayth said 'game on.'" Damon shook his head gently.

"How did this happen?" Elena breathed.

"Well, I fed her blood and Fayth obviously killed her so A plus B equals-"

"But why?" Grace spoke up cutting him off.

"Because Fayth is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon replied bluntly.

"And she said 'game on' what does that mean?" Stefan pondered from where he sat.

"It means they are playing dirty, they wants us to know." Damon replied.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon admitted.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan murmured.

"Oh, I think she does. All my compulsion from the past started waring off the minute she was in transition." Damon reminded him.

"We have to find her." Grace announced standing up.

"Yep and kill her." Damon added.

"What? You're not going to kill Caroline." Grace told him firmly.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon replied taking a step towards the brunette.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan shook his head.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and-" Grace slapped him hard, this took Damon by surprise and he looked down at her angrily.

"It's not an option, Damon." Grace growled.

"No?" Damon grabbed her shoving her back against a wall holding her there, his toned body pressed against hers, and his hands pinning her hands above her head making her incapable of moving "Are you going to have to go out and killed almost killed again when Caroline flips out? Am I going to be there to save you again, like the last time?"

"Damon." Stefan was standing behind them ready to step in if it got out of hand or violent.

Damon growled "I'm not about to let you get hurt by the hands of blondie-"

"Damon, that won't happen." Grace struggled against his grip.

"I'm doing this for you-" Damon tried to tell her, but she wasn't having none of it.

"No. You're doing this for you." Grace broke from his iron grip "I'm putting my foot down, Damon. Caroline will not die." She left the room and Elena chased after her.

"Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Damon growled turning to his brother.

"She put you in your place." Stefan noted perching on the corner of the desk.

"Wait. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. Yo know I'm right."

"I'm with Grace. We're not going to kill her." Stefan walked from the room trying to find the twins.

"It's the only way." Damon called before punching the wall denting it.

* * *

><p>Caroline was alone crying away from the carnival, she was taken back when a thick smell of blood filled her head, turning she saw Carter sitting on the back of a trailer cleaning himself up from the fight he had just got into with Tyler.<p>

"Hey, is everything OK?" Carter asked when he saw the crying blonde.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline sobbed.

"What?" Carter was confused by her apology, sprinting towards him she bit him and began to drain him until there was nothing left.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing with Bonnie talking about the trouble he was having with Caroline, she was confused that the blonde had been allowed out of hospital already.<p>

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt told the witch.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked confused by Matt's story.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt replied.

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie smirked.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it." Matt shook his head gently.

* * *

><p>Damon was walking around the outskirts of the carnival looking for Caroline, he saw a wood stake like object on the ground and picked up as he continued to search for the missing, newly vampire blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace and Stefan were walking around the carnival too looking for Caroline, Elena had gone to look for Jeremy to check it he was OK.<p>

"You agree with Damon don't you." Grace whispered turning to look into Stefan's hazel eyes.

A low growl escaped Stefan's lips as he turned and punched a wall clearly frustrated with the problem that he was having.

"Stefan. Hey." Grace looked at him.

"Damon's right." Stefan finally admitted and Grace groaned "not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen. Fayth's already decided Caroline's death sentence."

"We can't let it end that way. They're doing to me and Elena, aren't they?" Grace whispered.

"No, Katherine's doing it to me." Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>Mason and Tyler walked into the Lockwood mansion, it was quiet and there was no one around, Carol must had been out, possibly at the carnival.<p>

"Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler told him as he shut the door.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason warned.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason shrugged.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler told him.

"I'm not lying." Mason shook his head.

"I saw something!" Tyler nodded certain that he saw the glowing boldness of his irises.

"You didn't see anything." Mason replied.

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler confirmed.

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason shrugged blowing him off.

"Reflection of a car headlight..." The teen scoffed.

"Yes," Mason nodded.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler growled.

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" he barked before walking away.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Elena caught back up with Grace and Stefan, they had continued looking for Caroline, but still had no luck, Stefan started to crease his eye brows when he smelt something odd in the air.<p>

"Where could she be?" Elena asked when she saw Stefan's face "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on, Stefan, what is it?" She asked.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sobbing next to Carter's dead body, Damon see's the blonde's shoulders shaking and as he walks over she looks up to reveal the blood staining her face.<p>

"He's dead." She cried "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline sobbed even harder.

"Hey, hey it's OK." Damon tried to sooth her "I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline look up drying her eyes with her bloody hands.

"Yeah, I have to." Damon smiled trying to act nice.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked as she climbed to be standing in front of him.

"The only think I can do." Damon's voice as sweet and calm "I'm going to kill you." He kept the same tone.

"Please don't!" Caroline begged "I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you're already dead." Damon shrugged.

"No! I'm not! Don't say that, OK! Just help me!" Caroline sobbed again.

"OK." Damon nodded.

"OK? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline looked up at him as he nodded.

Damon embraced her tightly holding the stake at her back when Stefan arrived and zipped over to be standing in between them "Stefan!" the raven haired vampire complained as the stake was slapped from his hand.

Grace soon arrived with Elena and they were standing with Caroline, the blondes eyes grew wide when she saw the two.

"Get away from me!" Caroline hollered at Grace thinking that she was her murderer Fayth "You killed me!"

"No, no! Caroline! That wasn't me! That wasn't us!" Grace held her hands up "That was Fayth and Katherine!"

"No! Then why did they look like you? And why, why did she do this to me!" Caroline sobbed again.

"Stefan, we have to get her inside." Elena told her.

"It's OK, Caroline." Stefan soothed her holding her gently "Come with me."

"She'll die! It's only a matter of time!" Damon yelled.

"Damon!" Grace hissed as she turned to him "Shut up! This isn't going to happen! Get over it!"

"Yes, it is." Damon growled as he picked up the stake again and went for her, quickly Grace stood in front of the blonde blocking Damon from getting to her, the stake was pressed against the brunettes soft skin just waiting for Damon to plunge the wood in.

"Damon, she's my friend." Grace whispered making him look into her eyes "You'd have to kill me first"

Damon hesitated before lowering his arm staring down into her eyes, a small breath fell from Grace's lips as he did so.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon replied to her and Grace nodded.

Bonnie arrived at the scene to see everyone standing there, the first thing that caught her eye was the blood staining Caroline's facial features.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"It's OK, come on." Stefan tried to pull her away.

"No, you're not; you can't be." The witch whispered before grabbing her arm feeling the vampire connection, her face was horrified by the truth as she immediately withdrew her hand.

"Bonnie?" Caroline dried her eyes.

Bonnie noticed the dead body of Carter and covered her mouth tears falling from her eyes "Oh God."

"Bonnie-" Caroline tried to get her attention but was dragged away by Stefan as Elena followed, he lead the two girls into a bathroom and began to dry the already dried blood away from her chin.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline sobbed.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Elena explained.

"And what about Matt?" Caroline began to cry harder.

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Stefan shhed the crying girl.

"I'm an m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline whispered.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Stefan soothed her to being quiet for only a moment.

Caroline caught her reflection in a mirror, her face was changing again to the darker, vampire state it would usually do, she began to panic again.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?" Caroline yelled crying again.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan made his face change too "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." He soothed his face so he was back to the way she remembered it "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." He encouraged her and after a few breaths she was back to normal again "That's good."

"Why did Fayth do this to me?" Caroline asked a little calmer.

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." He hugged her gently and a small smile appeared on Elena's lips as she had never seen this side of Stefan before.

* * *

><p>Grace was standing with Bonnie as they watched the dead body as if it was about to come back to life, but it wouldn't he was dead.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie whispered shaking her head gently.

Damon walked around the corner he had a shovel in his hands as he watched the two with a smirk, Grace scowled a deathly glare at him.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He motioned to Carter "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie turned her head and narrowed her eyes beginning to chant a spell inside her head, suddenly the vampire fell the ground doubling over in pain holding his head, a hose turned on behind him and Grace couldn't help but notice the stench of gasoline fill the air.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie hissed at him.

"I didn't do this." Damon groaned in pain as he felt a water begin to gush over him.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Grace quickly defended Damon.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." Bonnie growled at the telepath.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Grace looked shocked when a fire started as it began to spread towards Damon "Bonnie, stop it!" Grace yelled as Damon began to burn with the fire, he called out in pain "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it!" She ordered, but Bonnie was in a trance "You're going to kill him!" Damon continued to burn on the floor "Bonnie!" Grace jumped over the fire and shook the witch, but she reacted quickly and forced Grace back against a brick wall with her mind.

"Grace." Bonnie whispered seeing the telepath slumped on the ground "No, I didn't mean to. Grace." she ran over.

Damon groaned as he looked over at the witch shaking the telepath violently trying to wake her, as soon as Bonnie's concentration was broken the fire had stopped. Picking himself up he walked over to her tilting her head back.

"Move." He growled at Bonnie tearing into his wrist with his fangs.

"No! No more." Bonnie tried to pull him away from her, but it was too late Damon fed his blood to the girl and she began to come around.

"Wh-what happened?" Grace whispered as she felt the rest of Damon's blood pour down her neck.

* * *

><p>A little while later inside the school Elena was at her locker closing it when she saw Stefan walk over.<p>

"Is Grace OK?" Elena asked.

"She's fine. Damon is just taking her home." Stefan replied seeing the look that Elena was giving him "Listen, I don't trust Damon with most things, but I trust him to be able to look after Grace, he's saved her life on countless occasions now."

"I know that has to be just about the only thing I'm grateful to him for." Elena nodded "What about the guy that Caroline..."

"It's taken care of." Stefan let that statement hang.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena sighed when she thought of losing one of her best friends.

"No, I'm going to make sure that he's wrong." Stefan replied determined to make sure Caroline would make it.

"I just can't believe what this day turned into." Elena shook her head.

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan shrugged leaning back against the lockers.

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My _twin_ is a telepath, my best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire oh and to top it all off me and my twin have doppelgänger's who are hell-bent on destroying us all." Elena shook her head thinking of her crazy, supernatural life.

"I'm sorry." Stefan looked down.

"no, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is..." Elena replied as he softly touched her face leaning close.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She nodded "It's just that... you know what? I'm fine. I'm going to call you tomorrow, OK? Good night, Stefan." She walked away from him.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Damon laid Grace softly in his bed brushing her hair back off her face, she was trying to fight against him, but was far too weak to even try and leave his home.<p>

"Damon, I need to go home." Grace moaned turning onto her stomach not wanting to leave, but she wasn't going to give in that fast.

"Tomorrow." Damon whispered "Can I get you anything? Something to ease the pain? A drink?"

"No thank you." Grace yawned into the pillow getting comfortable on his bed.

"All right in that case just sleep." Damon sat next to her as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Lockwood mansion Carol and Mason were talking about Tyler having another man in the house as they stood in the welcome area.<p>

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol smiled at him.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason nodded.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard''s nooks and crannies." Carol replied as she began to walk up the stairs, but as she reached the top she heard Tyler walked in the house.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked his nephew.

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler called up the stairs to his mother.

"Good night Tyler." Carol called as she walked to her bedroom.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked Tyler.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler smiled and manly hugged his uncle.

"All right." Mason smiled and walked up the stairs too.

Tyler listened to make sure Mason was in his room shutting the door before walking into his father's office closing the door behind him, he lifted the rug to reveal a safe, unlocking it he reached in and grabbed a box opening it to see the moonstone that Mason was looking for inside, taking it from the box he placed it in his pocket and put everything back the way it was.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore Boarding house Damon observed Grace snoring lightly before grabbing his scotch glass from the side and walking from the room into the Salvatore library, as he began to pour himself a glass of bourbon he heard footsteps behind him, glancing over his shoulder he saw Jeremy standing there.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked turning fully to face the teenager.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah." Damon brought the glass up to his lips.

"No, I wouldn't... I laced it with Vervain." Jeremy told him and Damon put the glass down on the side.

"Why would you do that?" Damon creased his eye brows when Jeremy held a stake out to him.

"So I could stake you... with this." Jeremy replied but just dropped it to the floor instead and Damon picked it up and inspected the makeshift stake nodding gently.

"You came here to kill me." Damon noted.

"It's only fair, you killed me first." Jeremy replied.

"What made you wisen up" Damon questioned.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy shrugged a sigh falling from his lips.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well... That's Stefan's job... I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon replied trying to get the boy to leave.

"Dick." Jeremy hissed as he walked towards the door.

"Wait." Damon stopped him "My father hated vampires too." Damon let Jeremy know.

"He did?" Jeremy looked at him.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Damon smirked as he inspected the badly made stake "Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy nodded smiling gently.

* * *

><p>Caroline was laying in her bed when someone opened the window, zipping over she saw Matt climb through it.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Caroline smiled.

"I cam to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt replied.

"You know you should do just go 'cause my mom is going to be home soon." Caroline told him.

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt smirked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt replied and she stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately, pulling back they embraced each other, she felt her face begin to change but used the tip that Stefan had given her about taking deep breaths and her face returned to it's normal ways.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Elena was peacefully sleeping on the bed when Stefan walked in the room via the window, he walked over to his girlfriend and pressed his lips to her cheek, making her wake up, her eyes fluttering open.<p>

"Hi." Her voice was thick with grog "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn. Come with me."

* * *

><p>They both arrive at the empty school carnival, Elena was dressed in normal clothes as he pulled her through the school yard towards the ferris wheel.<p>

"Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena giggled.

"I compelled the guard to take a break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan grinned.

"Stefan-"

"We have to take these moments, Elena." Stefan cut her off "What Katherine did to Caroline could just be beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the 'D' word mixed with the 'G' word which makes a whole new trouble that we can't even comprehend." Stefan laughed along with Elena "but I came back to this town to start a life with you... We can't forget to live it."

"But, Stefan, how are we going to get to the top?" Elena looked all the way up to the top of the Ferris wheel confused.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan replied and Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and he jumped landing delicately inside of the Ferris wheel, she laughed and he smiled.

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's just nice to see you laugh." Stefan replied romantically as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked as she pulled away snuggling against him.

"No, it's not." Stefan replied placing his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with college work, but they will be some big events after this chapter, thanks to grapejuice101 for helping me make some decisions for the story :) I will try and get another couple of chapters up today ;)**

**Please review, fav and alert! Thank youuuu**

**Graciiee xx**


	25. Bad Moon Rising

Twisted Love

Season Two

Bad Moon Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Alaric walked into the Salvatore boarding house, Grace and Damon were already waiting sitting opposite Elena and Stefan.<p>

"Thanks for coming, Rick." Stefan smiled over at him.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon smirked.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric looked over at Stefan ignoring the older brother.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family..." Stefan replied.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric creased his eye brows.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon referred to Isobel.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Grace made it more clear for the teacher to understand.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town..." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric shrugged looking at the two vampires in front of him sitting there in the flesh.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon smirked and Grace hit his arm scowling at him.

"Aside from vampire, what else?" Grace then asked.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric nodded.

"Wait, lycan? As in werewolves?" Grace looked at him surprised.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon shook his head.

"Said the Vampire." Grace muttered and Damon glared at her.

"I've been on this planet 160 some years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon demanded.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric shook his head.

"Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon replied.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival workers." Stefan added "It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena looked up at Alaric hopeful.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric replied knowing the real truth about his wife now.

"So we can get access to it?" Damon looked at the teacher and he hesitated "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true." He glanced at Grace "I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney jnr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon told him.

* * *

><p>Mason was running alone in the woods, he hadn't realised that his nephew had followed him out and was following. Stopping at some ruins Mason jogged down into it and Tyler hesitated before following him down there too. Peaking around the corner he saw his uncle in a stone cell taking pictures of everything in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt was at the front door to Caroline's house knocking the door over and over again. The blonde was sat behind a wall unable to go out and see her boyfriend because she would be burnt by the sunlight.<p>

"Caroline." Matt called "Caroline!" Matt rolled his eyes as he dug his phone out of his pocket and called her, quickly she ignored his call and he began to leave a message "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is going this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." Matt hung up before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Elena, are you sure you want to do this?" Grace asked as Elena was packing for her trip to Duke with Damon, they were standing in the Gilbert house.<p>

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena looked at her.

"Either. Both. I can go if you want-" Grace was cut off.

"No, it's ok, you shouldn't have to spend the day with _him_." Elena told her.

"Maybe we could wait a couple of days." Stefan spoke up from where he leant against the wall casually "Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then Grace and I could go with you..."

"It's ok that I'm going, right? And be honest if it's not then I can stay here and we can take care of Caroline, all of us." Elena looked at them both.

"Listen, I want you to go ok? I do. You have questions about you lineage and about Katherine and Fayth and... look I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend.

"You hate it though." Elena nodded.

"I hate it, but I love you." Stefan moved towards her.

"I love you, too." Elena smiled as she kissed him.

"Ugh." Grace turned away from them both.

* * *

><p>Outside Alaric and Jenna are talking on the porch waiting for Elena to get ready, it was a little awkward between them as they haven't spoke in a while.<p>

"It's been a while." Jenna nodded awkwardly.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric lied.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you brining her along today, and offering Grace to come too, she's just stubborn."

"I know she is." Alaric chuckled "Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that, but once I can-"

"Uh … no, don't do that." Jenna stopped him "Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Jenna shook her head there was a honk from a car behind her "Elena? Are you coming?" Jenna called into the house when she saw Damon sat in the car as she turned back tot he history teacher "Do what you need to OK?"

"Are you OK?" Grace asked Jenna as they watched Alaric talk to Damon.

"Yeah, just men and their baggage." Jenna replied with a small sigh

"Tell me about it." Grace nodded as she saw Damon looking at her from where he stood outside of his car "I'll be right back."

Catching up with Elena she hugged her tightly and Elena laughed hugging her back, Stefan watched the two with a smile.

"Everything is going to be OK, Grace." Elena told her as Grace pulled back.

"Just … just be careful, OK?" Grace whispered before standing next to Stefan to see Damon holding his arms open.

"Do I not get a hug?" Damon grinned and Grace rolled her eyes shaking her head "Sorry you can't come."

"Doesn't really bother me." Grace lied.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan leaned down and pressed his lips to Elena's.

"Just come here." Damon pulled Grace into a hug "Be careful today, my blood is still in your system, don't go and get yourself killed..."

"I'll try." Grace whispered nuzzling into his neck not wanting to, but not being able to resist his manly smelling skin and clothes.

"We'd better get going." Alaric announced awkwardly as he watched the four of them.

"Look after her." Damon told Stefan sternly.

"Like wise." Stefan retorted.

Pulling back from Grace Damon gave her a small smile before climbing in his car, Stefan opened the door for Elena to climb in and Alaric went and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Tyler was in the Lockwood mansion when he saw his mother walk in the room, walking over he smiled at her reaching for a apple from the bowl.<p>

"Morning." Carol smiled.

"Morning, have you ever been down to those old ruins?" Tyler asked coyly.

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol questioned.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked again.

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol noted with a dreamy smile.

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler quizzed.

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol shook her head.

"Why not?" Tyler leaned forward intrigued.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one lies to reminisce about the old slave days." Carol replied as Mason walked in the room.

"Hey. What you guys talking about?" Mason questioned reaching in the fridge grabbing some food.

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over to the swim hole." Tyler replied.

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol replied.

"Of course." Tyler smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Grace and Bonnie were sitting at the table inside the Mystic Grill talking about Bonnie preforming a spell for Caroline's daylight ring.<p>

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie shook her head.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the grimoire." Stefan explained.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop a vampire with a single look, you sent me flying across a school yard yesterday, I think you can figure it out." Grace told her and Bonnie was struck with guilt.

"Caroline killed someone. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie replied.

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her a chance to survive. Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Grace, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan tried to reason with the witch.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Stefan replied.

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie shook her head.

"Then trust me, you owe me that." Grace told her.

* * *

><p>On the way to Duke in the car it was completely silent, Damon took his chance to ask about Grace from the point of view of someone closest to her, her twin.<p>

"So how is Grace doing? Is she over this pretending to hate me thing yet? I'm a little bored of this whole chase thing..." Damon looked back at Elena.

"I don't think Grace is pretending..." Alaric muttered and Damon shot him a look.

"You tried to kill Jeremy right in front of her." Elena hissed.

"There a huge asterisk next to the statement: he came back to life." Damon told her.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing?" Elena replied her voice was dangerously low.

"Why are you both so sure I didn't know." Damon smirked.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon shrugged clearly he was lying.

"You're lying." Elena accused rightly.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon rolled his eyes snapping at the young the girl.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Grace, Caroline and Stefan were sat un in Caroline's room with the curtains closed, Bonnie had Emily's grimoire in her hands looking through it whilst Grace inspected the ring on the bed.<p>

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked rudely.

"Hey, if you don't want it-" Bonnie held her hands up

"no, no she wants it." Grace spoke up "Care, be nice."

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone..."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline shook her head.

"You are a vampire that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie." Grace warned.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline looked at her hurt.

"I can't ignore what happened OK? If you want to be my friend, you have prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now, Grace, put the ring on the bed." The witch ordered and Grace put the ring down.

"Do you really thin I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked.

"He's still dead." Bonnie replied "Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Walking over to the curtain Bonnie opened it a little piece of the curtain so that a little bit of sun light could slither through to hit the ring, Caroline flinched away from the light shaking her head gently.

Closing her eyes for a second Bonnie chanted the spell she had just learnt in her head before opening her eyes and nodded.

"All done." The witch informed them all.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked rudely as she put the ring on her finger.

"Caroline." Stefan scolded.

"I just want to make sure that it worked." Caroline replied as Bonnie opened her curtains quickly, sun light filtered the room and the blonde flinched, but nothing happened.

"It worked." Bonnie replied.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie!" Caroline asked her heart pumping 10 to the dozen.

Bonnie glanced over at the telepath and the older vampire "She's all yours." she replied as she gathered all her witchy items and left room.

* * *

><p>Back at Duke University Alaric, Elena and Damon all arrive climbing out of the car walking towards a large office that Alaric knew well.<p>

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained to the two as they walked into the office to see a young woman sitting at the desk "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course." The human jumped up "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." Vanessa stated her full job title proudly, but Elena couldn't help but notice the strange look she was giving her "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric followed the woman.

"Oh, please." Vanessa shook her head "Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student." She explained "She was brilliant and one of the reason I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask has there been any news?" She asked awkwardly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric shook his head.

"It's this way." Vanessa opened the door to Isobel's cluttered office walking in the three followed "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

The others began to look around as Vanessa left the office after a while Alaric and Damon exchanged suspicious looks.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked in a hushed voice.

Vanessa creeped back in the room with a cross bow in her hand and shoots a arrow at Elena who had her back to her as she inspected the spine of a book that had _Petrova _written on it.

The arrow was about to hit her, but Damon stood in the way taking the arrow to the back, Alaric caught hold of the girl and shoved her back against the wall...

Damon was bracing a table in pain with the arrow planted firmly in his shoulder muscle, Elena was squeamishly trying to pull it out.

"Pull it out." Damon growled "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." He added as she dislodged the wood from his back "That bitch is dead."

"You're not going to kill her." Elena stood in his way.

"You're starting to sound like your sister." Damon muttered "Move, Elena."

"You touch her and I swear to God I will get Grace to never speak to you again." Elena hissed.

"What makes you think you have that kind of power over her, she can't resist me... You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon growled.

"Right. I forgot I'm speaking to a psychotic mind who is undoubtable overestimating his hold over my sister... Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena shrugged.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"If by 'manipulating' you mean 'tell the truth' OK, guilty." She held her hands up rolling her eyes before leaving him standing there.

* * *

><p>"Please! I freaked out okay? All right, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Ok, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa tried to reason with Alaric.<p>

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric replied as Damon and Elena walked into the room.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon warned.

"Look, we need your help, OK? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena begged

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan were out hunting for rabbits in the woods just behind the Salvatore Boarding house.<p>

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan replied.

"Isn't killing cute defenceless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" Caroline smirked.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire." He rolled his eyes "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this all I think you should tell me."

"No I am. Look, I swear that I'm okay. But it's just … I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kinda freaking out okay?" She looked around as Stefan chuckled "And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me it's just that..."

"What?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviours get sort of amplified." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"I mean … as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as I became a vampire all that got … magnified." He replied.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically a insecure, neurotic control freak … on crack?" Caroline smirked.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it like that but … hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole …" He smiled.

"Really?" Caroline's eye lit up.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." Stefan nodded thinking back to him and Elena "Plus, I think that Grace really wants to go too."

"Awesome." Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Back at the University Vanessa brought a box over to Elena and they opened it started checking through the papers.<p>

"This box checks Katherine and Fayth arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." Vanessa replied.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied "So Katherine had Fayth, do you have a twin?"

"Pretty little telepath named Grace." Damon smirked as he across the room.

"Yeah, I have a sister named Grace." Elena nodded.

"Does she look like Fayth?" Vanessa asked intrigued.

"Yep. Only she's not a bitch." Damon called "well not all the time..."

"Here, take this." Elena saw the vervain in the box and gave it to the girl, she was now whispering.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called, he could hear them.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon smirked.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa's eyes were wide.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon grinned.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena replied as Vanessa slipped the Vervain in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Everyone was down at the swimming hole, Grace was already there dressed in a white bikini top with black short shorts<p>

"Damn, Gilbert." Tyler walked over "When did your ass get hot?"

"Tyler." Grace gawped at him.

"So classy, Ty." Matt smirked as he stood with them both.

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt casually.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed and Grace felt guilty.

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler smirked.

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure where she is." Matt shrugged as Mason's 4x4 pulled up "What's your uncle doing here?"

Tyler shrugged he walked over to his Uncle's car "You busting us or joining us?"

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason replied.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler creased his eye brows.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason replied and Tyler laughed "You heard your mom. The family is liable is anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason held his hands up.

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler replied.

Grace saw Caroline and Stefan arrive skipping over she hugged them both "What's with the serious vampire look at Tyler's uncle?" Caroline asked as she saw Stefan glaring.

"my what?" Stefan laughed "my 'serious vampire look'?"

"Grace explain." Caroline laughed.

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from you 'hey-it's Tuesday' look." Grace and Caroline laughed.

"You think I'm too serious too?" Stefan looked at Grace.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything." Grace laughed.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing alone waiting for Tyler or Grace to return when Aimee Bradley spots him, she walked over to him smiling.<p>

"Hey Aimee." He smiled.

"You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Aimee noted but Matt help up his arm cast.

"Not waterproof." He shrugged.

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're going to light a fire later and tell ghost stories." She gave him an open invitation.

"Uh, I don't know." Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Matt." Caroline's upbeat voice came behind him.

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt announced as he saw the blonde smiling at him.

"I know, I got held up, but I'm here now." She smiled when she saw Aimee standing behind him.

"Hi Caroline." Aimee looked awkward.

"Go find someone single to stalk, Aimee." Caroline had compelled the girl to leave.

"Seriously?" Matt looked at Caroline.

"She was flirting with you." Caroline replied, Grace and Stefan were getting ready to step in at any point.

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt shook his head.

"You're mad?" Caroline asked the hurt was evident in her voice.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It's kind of lame, Care." Matt walked away from her.

"Hey, you ok?" Grace walked over.

"You compelled her." Stefan noted.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline replied.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan shook his head.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?" Caroline hissed.

"You're letting your jealousy get the better of you." Stefan replied.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issue too. It's great." Caroline hissed.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy." Stefan shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I might as well stay dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline told them and both of them laughed a little "Shut up." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena and Alaric were still in Isobel's office at Duke university looking for more information on the doppelgängers.<p>

"Any luck?" Damon asked.

"There's nothing here about Fayth and Katherine we don't already know." Elena sighed closing a book.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer you said all those nasty things to be earlier and threatened Grace against me … I could tell you what I know." Damon smirked.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena glared.

"Hey guys, check this out."Alaric looked at a book that Vanessa was holding.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends." Vanessa replied as she held out some drawings "It's translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'." she added.

"It's native american." Alaric told the two.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She explained skimming through the book.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon questioned.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa countered "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." she added.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon replied.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa replied turing another page.

"Why would they do that?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." Vanessa gave Damon a look.

* * *

><p>It was now night back at Mystic Falls, everyone was leaving the swimming hole because Tyler was respecting his mothers and Mason's wishes and getting everyone to leave. Matt was standing alone and he was being watched by Caroline, Grace and Stefan.<p>

"he's mad at me." Caroline sighed.

"Go talk to him, we'll wait." Grace smiled as he phone began to ring "Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Guess again, sweetie." Damon purred down the phone.

"What do you want?" Grace's voice was low.

"Checking you're doing ok and I wanted to fill you in on what's happening." Damon replied.

"Fine. What's going on?" Grace growled and Stefan chuckled lightly at her

* * *

><p>Caroline walked over to Matt as he leant back against his truck, she smiled sweetly as she approached him but he didn't respond to her.<p>

"Still mad?" Caroline asked.

"I thought we were passed all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Caroline shook her head "I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." She repeated.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not going to put up with the drama." Matt shook his head.

"No, no more drama. Just … I promise." Caroline leaned in and kissed him "come on." they leave Stefan is packing the things in the back of his car and Grace was still talking to Damon.

"I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Grace. After what Stefan saw Mason Lockwood do..."

"I'll be careful." Grace smiled she felt the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"There's one more thing." Damon added.

"What is it?" Grace perched on the bonnet of Stefan's car.

"According to legend a werewolf bite can kill." Damon replied "Tell Stefan and you be careful."

"Kill a vampire." Grace repeated.

"What can?" Stefan looked at her.

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, it's a full moon we have to be careful." Grace told him "_you_ have to be carefully she corrected herself."

"I need to find Caroline." Stefan walked off "I'll be right back, stay here."

"Where is he going?" Damon asked.

"He's going to look for Caroline and I left my car in the forest." Grace noted.

"Grace, what did I just say?" Damon growled.

"Damon, I'll be in there like five seconds." Grace rolled her eyes "My clothes are there."

"No, Grace. I'm serious. It's like you don't even listen to me anymore." Damon told her firmly.

"Damon." Grace hissed "I need to get my stuff and my car is out there, I can't leave it unlocked with all my stuff in it."

"I'll get it for you tomorrow when it is safer to be out there." Damon replied.

"You said they can only kill vampires, I'm fine." Grace hung up walking into the forest casually skipping through the trees.

* * *

><p>Mason was chaining himself up into the Lockwood's old estate ruins, but he heard voices coming from the outside, it was Aimee and Tyler.<p>

"Not much farther, Aimee." Tyler told him.

Mason growled as he was forced to leave the ruins through the back passage so they the teens wouldn't see him.

"Really? Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" Aimee laughed.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked.

"It's right around this tree." He helped her through the uneven forest floor.

"Are you sure?" Aimee hesitated.

"Oh, yeah." Tyler nodded "C'mon." they enter the ruins.

"What is this place?" Aimee asked.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my old family estate. No one will know we're down here." He smirked.

"Is everyone else coming?" Aimee questioned.

"Yeah, unless you rather I tell them not to." Tyler smirked.

"You're single, right?" Aimee had to ask as she was compelled by Caroline to make sure someone was single.

"Oh yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Let's go." Aimee grinned.

* * *

><p>Mason was running through the woods and he attempted to chair himself to a tree next to his car, but the moon began to glare down at him he yelled in pain, opening the car door he climbed it and it began to shake violently screams could be heard before loud growling sounds emitted from it.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena opened another box to see a picture of Fayth and Katherine standing, linking arms smiling at the camera.<p>

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgänger's?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa replied.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me, Grace, Katherine and Fayth?" Elena wondered.

"That's all she had on Katherine and Fayth, but I can tell you that the doppelgänger usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting..." Vanessa shrugged.

"And more things we already know." Elena sighed as Vanessa walked away "Just … I want to know why we look alike."

"Your sister is infuriating." Damon growled.

"What has she done now?" Elena sighed.

"She's alone in the woods looking for her car." Damon growled "And now she's not answering her phone, can you call her?" Damon asked and Elena got her phone out.

"Nope, she's ignoring me too." Elena shook her head.

"Ugh." Damon growled.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." Aimee pulled herself away from the steamy kiss they were sharing inside of the dark ruins of the old Lockwood estate.<p>

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler smirked leaning in again.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." Aimee shook her head.

"Then why did you come with me?" Tyler asked confused and hurt.

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Aimee shrugged gently.

"Ouch. Um… okay." Tyler sulked away from her.

"I'm gonna go" Aimee looked at the door awkwardly.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed with her.

"Sorry." Aimee sighed as she left the old ruins leaving Tyler in there alone.

* * *

><p>Grace walks towards a car as she hears a loud growling coming from inside it, stepping closer towards it she jolted when a loud crash came from inside it.<p>

"Grace? What are you doing in here?" Stefan growled as he stood behind her "What is that sound?"

"I don't know, but now I'm scared because if it is what I think it is..." Grace nodded.

Suddenly a loud smash echoed the forest followed by a ear deafening scream and loud crack, Stefan watched in horror as Grace hit the ground, her mangled body not moving.

"Grace!" Stefan screamed "No!"

The wolf growled at him, Stefan moved at supernatural speed to pick Grace up, there was no life left in her.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Vanessa were standing outside of the Duke university, Damon and Elena were just in front of them talking amongst themselves.<p>

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric asked.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa smiled sweetly.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric replied.

"But if you do…" She gave him an open invitation.

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric informed her from experience.

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked almost scared of the answer.

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric replied with a small sigh.

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa nodded awkwardly.

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move beyond this." Alaric told her.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to hate me forever." Damon asked as Elena was about to get in the car.<p>

"Can we just go?" Elena tried to walk past him but he handed her a big book, it was leather bound and incredibly old.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He explained randomly.

"_Petrova_." She read the spine aloud fingering the indented italics of the writing "I saw this on a shelf." She remembered seeing the book.

"Katherine and Fayth originally came from Europe. Petrova was Their real name. Katarina Petrova and Fay Petrova to be exact." Damon told her.

"How did you know that?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Back then, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon nodded She tries to go in the car but he stops her "She has every right to hate me, I understand but she hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost her forever? I can't lose her..." Damon shook his head waiting for an answer.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena nodded as she climbed in the car, she wasn't about to answer for Grace.

* * *

><p>"This looks like the spot." Matt smiled as he walked with Caroline into a dark part of the woods.<p>

"For what?" Caroline ask and as an answer Matt leaned down and pressed his lips against hers passionately, a growl is heard from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked and Caroline shrugged kissing him again, she moved him back against a tree but Matt hurts himself on a sharp branch "Ah, damn." Matt growled.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?" Matt questioned as he showed Caroline his bleeding wrist, Caroline couldn't help and she began to suck the blood from the open would.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Matt asked horrified "Ah! Caroline!"

Her face had changed to it's demonic state, she stops and looks up at him.

"Caroline! Your face!" Matt gasped she quickly snapped her jaw down on his neck and began to drink her blood, Stefan arrives placing Grace gently down on the floor before pulling the vampire off the human who fading fast and fell to the floor.

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered when she realised what she had done.

"Listen to me." Stefan whispered "We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave. Grace needs help." his voice shook.

"Is that?" Caroline covered her mouth when she saw Grace's body laying on the forest floor dead "No!"

"Matt, stay down." Stefan ordered before turning back to the blonde "Caroline, we need to run, we need to draw him away from Grace and Matt so you need to run as fast as you can, do you understand me?"

Beginning to flash through the forest as fast as they could, Caroline suddenly stopped making Stefan have to stop too.

"Wait. What is it?" The blonde asked.

"It's a werewolf." Stefan growled "it killed Grace. It will try to kill us and I can't lose any more people." Stefan's voice shook.

"Hey!" Tyler called from where he stood above them on high ground "What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" Stefan countered trying to act normal.

Suddenly Caroline was taken out beside him, the werewolf was trying to get at her neck but Caroline was managing to fight him off.

"Stefan. Help." Caroline cried as the wolf got closer to her neck, quickly Stefan shoved Mason away and he fell onto his feet bearing his teeth at the vampire.

"No!" Tyler yelled his voice full of authority towards the wolf, turning the werewolf began to snarl at the teen, but it soon ran off into the woods leaving the three standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>Stefan moved Grace into his car as Caroline was compelling Matt to forget what had happened tonight, she felt so guilty doing so.<p>

"What are you going to do about her?" Caroline asked from where she stood behind him "Is there no way you can save her? Give her your blood, let her turn?"

"It's too late, she's gone … She would have had to have blood in her system before she died … I have to face Elena and Damon." Stefan nodded.

"I can come if you-" Caroline was cut off when Stefan shook his head.

"Elena needs to be alone and Damon isn't going to be … stable when I tell him, I don't want to risk you getting hurt because he lashes out." Stefan shook his head "And he will lash out..."

"Does he love her?" Caroline asked.

"I think so … but you know Damon, so complex and emotional he can't face his true feelings." Stefan replied.

"What about Tyler?" Caroline changed subject.

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Stefan explained.

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline shook her head.

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline admitted.

"It's not going to get any easier." He told her truthfully not beating around the bush "You're just gonna have to work that much harder.".

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline whispered.

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan replied.

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan replied and Caroline understood what he was saying.

* * *

><p>Tyler was still in the woods after everything was over, he was searching a destroyed 4x4, reaching in the back he pulled back a pair of torn jeans.<p>

"wanna toss me those?" Mason asked standing behind him naked and dirty.

"It was you?" Tyler creased his eye brows as he threw the jeans at him and Mason just simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Stefan laid Grace down on the rug in front of the fireplace in the parlour of the Salvatore Boarding house, he checked her pulse, but it was gone and she was cold and pale. This girl that he considered to be a sister, a really good friends was taken from him so quickly, it was like Lexi all over again.<p>

"Why did you have to go out there?" Stefan whispered "You could just stay put for 5 seconds? And then he kills you..." he nodded "Damon isn't going to be happy with me, you know that?" he spoke to her as if she was alive still, making sure she looked presentable for when Elena got home he continued to sit there taking to her.

* * *

><p>Later that night Caroline walked into the Mystic Grill to see Matt sitting with Aimee, stalking over to them.<p>

"Seriously Aimee?" Caroline growled.

"We were just talking." Aimee replied innocently.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" The blonde sneered.

"Yeah." Aimee nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" Matt hissed to himself.

:No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline pointed out and Aimee blushed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." the girl gulped as she got up and left the two.

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt shook his head at her.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." The blonde replied.

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt replied.

" Well, I lied." Caroline admitted.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt rose from his seat.

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline looked at him confused and hurt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt spat as he left her sitting there.

* * *

><p>Jenna was standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee when she saw Alaric walked in, he smiled gently at her.<p>

"Ric, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later." Jenna noted.

"Elena is with Stefan, I came here on my own." Alaric told her.

"What are you doing here then?" Jenna creased her eye brows.

"Finishing what I should have done this morning." Alaric pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Elena walks towards the door when she saw Damon on his phone, he was speaking to Grace's voicemail annoyed that she was avoiding him, but really she wasn't.<p>

"Grace, will you please just call me or text me..." Damon growled "I'm worried, alright? There I said it... Stop playing games." he hung up.

"You really do care about her." Elena whispered as he walked past her into his house.

"Where is she-" Damon was cut off when he saw the telepath on the floor "Stefan." His voice was low.

"I couldn't save her... I tried." Stefan whispered.

"Oh God." Elena whispered as she dove to Grace's side on the floor, she looked peaceful, she was bruised, but her face wasn't pain ridden, her features were relaxed. Damon's eyes grew wide as he saw her laying there dead "Please, Grace. Wake up. Please don't leave me."

"S-she drank my blood." Damon announced "She has to wake up... she has to."

"Damon." Stefan held him back as Elena was having a moment with her recently deceased sister "She would have woke up by now, you know that... I'm sorry, she's gone-"

"Who did it?" the raven haired vampire growled "Why didn't you protect her?" He shoved him back and Stefan just took it "Why didn't she listen to me." Damon panted angrily "I told her no to go into the woods, it wasn't safe... she didn't listen to me and now she's dead and I've lost her forever."

"Damon-"

"Don't try and sympathise with me Stefan." Damon growled "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you care about... you got Katherine, you have Elena... Fayth never loved me and now Grace is gone." Damon turned away from Stefan

* * *

><p>After hours of Elena squeezing Grace's hand waiting for something to happen Stefan walked over to her kneeling down next to her.<p>

"I remember this one time Grace and I went to this huge party down town, she got so wasted Tyler had to carry Grace half way home and Matt carried her the rest. It was so funny..." Elena laughed tears still rolling down her cheeks "Grace had that ability, she could make anyone laugh, she could get away with murder... After that night Grace vowed never to drink so much. Didn't stick to it for long..."

"Grace was a great girl." Stefan mused.

"And this other time it was my birthday – our birthday and Grace … she – she didn't even care that it was her birthday too … she just … she threw me the most amazing surprise party … and I … I got so trashed that night I didn't even wish her a happy birthday." Elena sobbed into her hands.

"C'mon, it's late." Stefan whispered holding her gently "I need to get you home."

"I can't leave her." Elena sobbed "I don't want her to be on her own."

Damon walked forward "I'll stay with her."

"Damon-" Stefan looked over at him.

"I'll be fine, take Elena home and... and I'll get rid of the body."

"Don't make me leave, don't take her away from me." Elena begged as Stefan picked her up carrying her from the house.

Damon walked over to the dead girl and sat next to her we wished that one last time he could see her, speak to her, see her smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Gilbert. I wish I could have been there to protect you. If I hadn't gone away on that stupid trip." Damon growled before calming himself "I don't want to lose you. You should be here, alive, with me … I should have you to myself … I'm not sure what I'm going to do now, without you, it's hard to believe that you're gone, but you're one because you're so damn stubborn and proud." he brushed her hair back off her face "I miss you." he leant down and pressed gave her a chaste kiss, one final kiss.

After a while of Damon talking to the dead girl he got up and began to search for a shovel around his house,t here was no use putting it off, he heard a clutter from the living room, peering around the corner he nothing had changed and Grace was still laying there, as he walked back it he went over and took her hand about to pull her over his shoulder, but he was surprised when her eyes opened wide and looked up at him in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow, so Grace is alive... kind of. Looks like Damon and Stefan have yet another new born to deal with :/ Damon was pretty upset when he thought he lost Grace, I wonder if Grace heard ;) What do you think of Grace becoming a vampire? I will try and get the next chapter up maybe tonight :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, fav and alert!**

**Graciiee xx**


	26. Memory Lane

Twisted Love

Season Two

Memory Lane

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Grace let out a small gasp as she opened her eyes to a whole new world, everything was brighter including the dazzling icy blue orbs she was looking into as he stood above her. Letting go of her hand out a pure shock Grace hit her head on the wood floor.<p>

"Ow." She whispered, her voice was sore where she had screamed before a werewolf had ended her human life.

"Grace." Damon whispered pure shock filled his voice, he couldn't get any other words out as he stared at the brunette.

"D-Damon…" She stuttered not being able to contain the tears spilling over her eyes lids "I'm alive…" She looked up at him, nodding he pulled her into a tight hug holding her so close to his body afraid if he let go he'd loose her again.

"I thought I lost you." Damon nuzzled into her neck "You're here, you're here with me." he repeated for himself, he still wasn't convinced that she was breathing in his arms.

"What am I?" Grace asked carefully "I died, I remember dying."

Pulling away from her Damon quickly moved his hands to her face looking deep into her shinning chocolate brown orbs, he saw the emptiness and the coldness of her stare back at him.

"You're a vampire." He confirmed "Well, you will be. You're in transition at the moment, I'll get you some blood." Damon got up and lead her into the kitchen "Sit here, don't move." he told her sternly and she nodded.

Zipping down the stairs into the cellar of the house Damon grabbed a blood bag form the freezer that was still stocked to the brim with blood. Running back up the stone stairs to see Grace still sitting there twiddling her thumbs at the dinning table, he let out a breath of relief as she smiled at him, she was still here.

"Here." Damon placed it on the table for her "You need to drink this."

"I heard what you said." Grace whispered, her cheeks were a light shade of pink "When I was trying to wake up…"

"What did I say?" Damon took a seat opposite her avoiding eye contact.

"You told me that you would miss me... and that I should be alive, with you..." Grace nodded "Well I'm here now. I'm a vampire, but I'm alive. Did you mean it?" She asked, the level of seriousness in her voice made him shudder.

"Of course." Damon nodded "Of course I meant it, but the other day you told me that I wasn't ready for us." He saw the look on her face "You lied, you want to be with me, too."

"Yeah. I do." Grace nodded before standing up "we're just … we're both so complicated. Both of us have such issues and now I'm so emotional because of this stupid transition thing, I'm not sure I'll be able to cope with losing you or saying the wrong thing and making you run ten miles." Tears glistened in her eyes.

Damon stood up and zipped around so he was standing in front of her "It doesn't have to be complicated, we're only making it harder for ourselves because we don't want to admit what we truly feel."

"Damon-" Grace whispered.

"Tell me you don't want to be with me and I'll let you live you life. In peace. Without me." Damon waited, and waited, but after a while he leaned her head up and looked deep into her eyes "Tell me and I'm gone."

"I don't want you to leave." She breathed "I want you here with me. This is our second chance, Damon, we-" Before she could finish her sentence Damon leaned down and crushed his lips against hers.

"You smell like death." He noted pulling back crinkling his nose

"Well... that's what happens when your back gets broke and you die." She replied leaning up to kiss him again.

"Grace." Stefan stood in the doorway his mouth dropped open "This isn't real."

Pulling back from Damon's lips she turned to the vampire that she thought of as a older protective brother. Her slender back was against Damon's chest as he leaned down sniffing her hair. A small smile escaped her lips and the younger brother rushed over to her, touching her face gently to check if she was real, if she was actually there in front of her.

"Hi." Was all she could manage as more tears spilled over rushing down her cheeks to be caught by Stefan.

"You're alive." Stefan bundled her up into his arms "Elena, she was so upset, I hated seeing her like that, and it was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't." Grace pulled back "I died because I was too stubborn to listen to reason, I knew Vampires were real, I should have believed in werewolves too."

"Speaking of werewolves." Damon noted from where he now sat at the dinning table a glass of blood there for Grace "Which one was it?"

"We only saw the aftermath of it... but I have my suspicions." Stefan noted

"So do I." Damon nodded "I just want to confirm it was Mason Lockwood before I rip his heart out and shove it down his throat." Damon growled.

"Damon, we don't know anything, yet." Grace replied as she inspected the blood in the glass in front of her "Besides, my death was my own fault, I got in the way."

"Someone killed you." Damon stood up "And I will find them."

"Damon." She called, but Damon left the room.

"Don't think about it." Stefan told her referring to the blood "It won't be great at first, but after a while it won't even bother you, it will taste good."

"all right." Grace nodded as she brought the glass up to her lips and emptied the contents shaking her head "Yeah, that wasn't the best thing I've ever drank." She admitted "What about going out in the sun, I don't want to bother Bonnie again, she already hates Caroline…"

"I'll speak to her." Stefan smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, everything seems like a blur, it's all happening so fast, ten minutes ago I was dead on the floor, now I'm making out with Damon..." Grace admitted gulping "Do I trust him?" she lowered her voice.

Stefan paused "Usually I'd be wary of Damon, but he seems genuine, are you two actually together now?"

"I'm not sure, I think so, kind of." Grace nodded and Stefan smiled at her.

"Guess what? Jenna is having a barbecue today, Alaric is going to be there. You and I will be there." The rave haired vampire grinned at Grace as he entered the room "Elena, Caroline, Mason-"

"Wait, what are you planning?" Stefan cut him off.

"I can't go out there." Grace shook her head.

"I'll get the witch to make you a ring." Damon grinned at her "I'm going to expose our werewolf friend for what he truly is, then I'm going to torture him until-"

"Damon." Grace warned.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting on Damon's after she had taken a shower. She was on her own which felt like heaven to her, Damon and Stefan had been fussing over her so much she just wanted a minute to think.<p>

Looking down at her pale skin, it seemed to look healthier now, her nails were longer too but clean, touching her hair gently it was a darker shade of brown, and it was incredibly shiny, and just a little longer than it was before.

"Hey." Damon walked in the room "Nice shower?"

"Yeah." Grace smiled she got up adjusting her towel as he placed her clothes on his bed "Thank you for this Damon, I know I've been... not very kind to you the past couple of days-"

"You had every right to feel that way." Damon smiled "Get dressed, Bonnie is waiting downstairs and Stefan has gone to take a nap."

"All right." Grace smiled.

Damon flashed her a grin before leaving the room, pulling her white lacy dress on she smiled in the mirror at herself, her clothes seemed to fit her better now, not that she didn't suit them before, but she felt more confident in them now.

Jogging down the stairs Grace saw Bonnie chanting a spell on a necklace, the pendant was a medium sized blue stone, Damon flicked through a book as Bonnie finished.

"ok, it's done." Bonnie held the necklace out in front of her "Where did you get this?"

"I had it saved." Damon replied "Just in case."

"In case what?" Grace walked in the room.

"Someone I cared about needed it." Damon answered.

"Hi Bonnie." Grace smiled as she walked in the room to see her witch friend.

"I can't believe this happened to you." Bonnie sighed "It was all my fault, if you had never got hurt because of my Damon would have never had to give you his blood and-"

"Bonnie." Grace stopped her "You don't need to blame yourself." Grace smiled taking the necklace and placing it around her neck Damon did it up at the back "I'm fine, I'm not alive, but I'm not dead either."

"All right." Bonnie nodded "But I have to say this, I will not let any harm come to this town, I won't let it happen, even if it is you or Caroline..."

"I understand." Grace nodded "Thank you, Bonnie."

"It's fine." Bonnie gathered all her items together and quickly scurried from Salvatore Boarding House.

"We're going out." Damon told her.

"But what about Elena? I need to see her." Grace told him.

"We'll see her when we go to her house." Damon took her hand pulling her towards the front door, Damon opened it and the sunlight poured in. Grace flinched but nothing happened she didn't burn to a crisp she just stood there with her man.

"Won't that be a bit of a surprise for her?" Grace asked finally able to speak.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Katherine were dancing in the middle of the Lockwood Mansion, it was the very first Founder's Ball and Stefan was still human escorting a vampire Katherine. Unfortunately Fayth had grown board of Damon for the time being and dumped him as her escort before he could take her.<p>

"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine teased as Stefan leaned into kiss her "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She grinned.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan replied, glancing over his shoulder he saw Damon standing there throwing daggers at Fayth's new date.

"My brother is still upset that Fayth chose not to take him tonight." Stefan noted.

"Well, Damon needs to concede that he is not he best dancer, and Fayth is incredibly indecisive, she knows what she wants and will go after it, or in Damon's case will not..." Katherine replied looking over at Damon too "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."

Stefan looked over at his raven haired brother to see Grace standing there in everyday clothes flirting with Damon.

"Grace." Stefan whispered.

"Stefan don't." Katherine put her hand on his chest.

Grace left through a door with Damon, the light was so bright Stefan winced as he watched, jogging after them he ran through to find himself in the Mystic Grill in normal 2010 clothes.

"It's your turn." Grace smiled at him holding a pool cue in her hand as she stood next to a table, but wasn't she was talking Stefan she was really talking to Damon who walked over and kissed her passionately taking.

"Prepare to lose." Damon smirked bending Grace over the table lining his shot as he traced his lips down her neck, she giggled at his touch.

"It's right, isn't it?" Katherine was standing next to him complete in her 1864 dress "Damon and Grace... Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again."

Suddenly Stefan was back in 1864, in the suit he was wearing standing in the hall way of the Lockwood Mansion Katherine standing in front of him.

"I love you, Stefan." She kissed him "We'll be together again, I promise."

* * *

><p>Stefan jolting awake from his nightmare he saw Elena asleep on his chest, he breathed out as he remembered it was only a dream.<p>

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream." Stefan replied "Get back to sleep." He ranked his fingers through her hair slowly before smelling her, she wasn't Elena, it was Katherine posing again, moving from under her slender body he was standing in front of her.

"Katherine." He growled.

"You have to admit, I am getting better at this." Katherine smirked "It was easy to get inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" She went to get up from the bed, Stefan sprinted towards her but she shoved him across the room "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want." Stefan peeled himself off the floor to be standing.

"I wanted to see you." She pouted and he rolled his hazel eyes "I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." She giggled holding up three fingers.

"You see, I can't quite keep that down. Just kind of." He cleared his throat "gets stuck in my throat."

"Well, you know it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." Katherine ran a manicured finger over his chest.

* * *

><p>"It feels good to have the sun on my skin, it feels warmer." Grace muttered as she got out of Damon's car "Why are we here?"<p>

"I'm picking up desert." Damon replied "We're guests at this barbecue, it's only fitting that we bring something..."

"Oh. Isn't it meant to be home made?" Grace asked and Damon shot her a look "They know I'm coming right? Elena and Jenna? Have you spoke to Elena?"

"Jenna does, I told her we're together now and you want me there." Damon took her hand leading her inside walking over to the counter "peach cobbler."

"I remember." the blonde girl behind the countered smiled before walking into the back room.

"My jaw hurts." Grace pressed her finger tips to her jaw.

"Ow." A man hissed behind them as he dabbed his hand with a towel, poured pooled onto the table.

"Grace." Damon locked her in his arms as he saw her face changing.

"Ah." Grace whispered as her fangs pushed through.

"Here." The girl laid a purple box on the side.

"Thanks." Damon smiled picking it up with one hand whilst pull his lady from the building into the fresh air "Breathe, Grace." He encouraged "Deep breaths."

After a couple of minutes Grace looked up guilty "I can't believe I was even tempted."

"That's how it is." Damon told her "If you think even I wasn't tempted then you're crazy, it's always there, it's just more for you at the moment."

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood Mansion Mason was getting ready to go out, he was still feeling guilty for killing that girl last night, he wasn't sure who it was, but he knew he had killed her. Tyler walked over to him as he was about to leave for Jenna's barbecue.<p>

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked.

"no, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." Mason replied.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out here!" Tyler explained clearly distort by the fact that his uncle was a werewolf.

"Tyler, what do you me to say man? Yes, I turned into a wold. No, it's not going to happen to you." Mason replied.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me." Mason shook his head.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked coyly.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason was about to leave.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason told him.

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler questioned.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason turned to his nephew.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked coyly.

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason shook his head as he left.

Tyler reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the moon stone he had found the other night, inspecting it he didn't notice anything that was different about it. Nothing unusual. Just a stone.

* * *

><p>Katherine was sat in the parlour room of the Salvatore Boarding house, her nose stuck in Stefan's journal, walking around the corner the younger Vampire saw her sifting through it.<p>

"You shouldn't read someones journal." Stefan told her.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." She pouted as he snatched the journal from her hands replacing it with a glass of blood.

"Damon's private stock." He explained.

"Right! You don't do human." Katherine nodded "I read that." she noted "I also read about your recent werewolf siting and poor little Gracie... dead. That must have come as a surprise. I'm sure Fayth won't be too unhappy."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan ignored the Grace statement.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine replied.

"And... how do you know this?" Stefan questioned.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine smirked "Founding families." Stefan nodded.

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Lockwoods."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? That one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine winked.

"I was your escort." Stefan nodded.

"That was before you and Damon knew about mine and Fayth's little secret." The older vampire replied.

* * *

><p>The year was 1864 and Stefan and Katherine stood in the crowd of the Lockwood Mansion whilst Damon made a speech.<p>

"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon raised his glass like everyone else "George, thank you for so bravely defending the south."

"My honour Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George replied clinking his glass to Damon's as he made a dig.

"Ms. Katherine, I require a work with you and Ms. Fayth." Henry walked over to Katherine.

"Grab a glass, Henry, it is a celebration." Katherine replied.

"Please, Ms. Katherine." He begged.

Rolling her eyes Katherine followed Henry from the room Fayth was already waiting for them, she looked inpatient and bored.

"This better be good Henry." Fayth growled.

"I looked at those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry explained in a hushed voice.

"That's good news, Henry." Katherine smiled "It means we have nothing to worry about, Fayth."

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." The fear was evident in Henry's voice.

"Then... it won't be long before the founders draw up an investigation." Fayth mumbled.

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry was about to leave, but Katherine caught his arm.

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine replied as she caught eyes with George Lockwood from across the room.

* * *

><p>"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." Katherine explained as she sat in the Salvatore parlour room in 2010.<p>

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan noted.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine replied.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean... is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" Stefan questioned curiously.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." She snickered taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the table "My turn to ask a question." She grabbed his journal grabbing the old picture of her and Fayth "Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" She glared at him.

Standing up slowly Stefan took a step towards her closing the distance, touching her face gently she melted into his touch.

"What is it about you that makes me still care?" He asked as she leaned up and kissed him, quickly he tricked her shoving a vervain dart in her back.

Catching her before she hit the floor Stefan throws her over his shoulder carrying her down to the cellar, placing her in the room that was used when he was detoxing off human blood. Chaining her to a chair he waited for her to wake up.

"Now, where were we?" Stefan questioned as her eyes fluttered open "That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to to this." Her voice was weak from the vervain.

"Answer the question." Stefan spat.

"I came back for you." Katherine replied.

"We're going to play by my rules now." Stefan rose and walked over to the stash of Vervain, putting a glove on he plucked a piece before walking back over and running over cheek delicately hearing a sizzling noise following it, she screamed loudly "Answer the question." The younger vampire growled.

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine breathed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." Stefan replied.

"Fayth told me that later that night at the Founder's ball she went-"

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan hissed.

"Yes you do, Stefan! That's exactly what you want to hear." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Lockwood Mansion in 1864 Fayth walked around the grounds with George Lockwood.<p>

"She's all alone." George noted "Does this finally mean I can finally have you all to myself?"

"Your father has outdone himself." Fayth smiled.

"Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George scoffed.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Fayth flirted.

"Because you are roping Damon in so fast, yet pushing him away just as quick?" George smirked.

"No, because I am a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." Fayth replied her voice was low.

"I beg your pardon?" George looked at her.

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret." Fayth smiled.

"This conversation is over." he went to walk away but she quickly caught his arm.

"And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." She referred to herself as she released his arm and smiled.

"How do you know who I am?" George growled.

"You think that I would let my sister and myself settle in a town without knowing my enemies?" Fayth scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" George asked and Fayth just smiled.

* * *

><p>"What did he want?" Stefan asked in the present day taking a seat in front of her, he was just as curious as George was back in the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena stood with Jenna in the kitchen, the brunette wasn't sure what she was going to do, she had tried ringing Stefan to find out about Grace, but no one had got back to her, she just wanted to break down in tears.<p>

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline." Elena smiled at her aunt "She could use a day of distraction."

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Grace is bringing Damon."

"What?" Elena looked up surprised "Grace isn't coming."

"Yes she is." Jenna smirked "Do you really think I could throw a party and not invite your twin."

"No, she can't. She's-" Elena cut herself off from telling her Aunt that her twin had been killed by a werewolf.

"Damon rang me this morning, told me Grace wanted him to come with him, something about them being together. I wasn't sure I believed it either, but hey. It'll be a good drama, right?" Jenna smirked.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason walked in the room.

"I have to go." Elena quickly walked from the room grabbing her phone.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna reminisced as Mason poured the alcohol into the three glasses.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." Mason grinned as Alaric walked in the room smiling at Jenna.

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." Alaric laughed.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason smiled at Jenna.

"Thank Ric." Jenna held up her hands "It was his idea."

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric noted.

"I've got dirt." Mason smirked.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna admitted.

"To dirty shame." Alaric clinked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>Outside Damon parked his car, Grace took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Leaning over the older vampire kissed her softly.<p>

"You ok?"

"Fine." Grace's voice shook "Fine." She tried to steady it

Climbing out of the car Grace smiled the sweet air and Damon took her hand leading her towards the house.

"Why don't you answer your phone!" Elena shoved Damon before realising "G-Grace."

"I'll give you two a moment." Damon walked into the house.

"Uh..." Grace couldn't think of anything to say "Hi."

"Oh my god." She whispered throwing her arms around her twin "I thought I lost you. Stefan said it was too late to turn you... I'm so happy you're here."

"me too." Grace pulled back.

Elena hesitated "So... are you _alive_?"

"No." Grace shook her head "I'm technically dead." Grace explained motioning to her necklace laying on her slender neck "this is how I'm here right now."

"Are you girls coming?" Jenna called from the porch a laugh falling from her lips.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Damon and Mason stood in the kitchen doing shots, it had been a little awkward for them as he had never met Damon before...<p>

"So, I'm Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself to the werewolf "Grace's plus one."

"I don't think I've met Grace..." Mason noted "I'm Mason Lockwood. I've heard great things about you, Damon."

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Why didn't you tell me that Grace was alive? Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." Elena hung up talking to Stefan's voicemail.<p>

"I can't believe you're here." Caroline looked at Grace surprised "Stefan put you in that car dead... no hope... but you're here."

"I guess I'm just lucky." Grace noted "Was that Stefan?" Grace asked Elena.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline shrugged.

Grace dug her hand in the bowl of chips eating loads "God! I cannot stop eating. Damon says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Tell me about it." Caroline agreed.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena remembered.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline blurted out.

"Caroline, I don't think Stefan would want you talking to Elena about this." Grace gave her a look.

"He said that?" Elena ignored Grace.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline shrugged.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Alaric smiled at them "Good to hear that you're alive." He looked at Grace.

"Great to be alive." She replied.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline walked in followed by Alaric and Elena.

As Grace went to walk in his was stopped by what felt like a brick wall, pressing her hand against it she was confused.

"Damon." Grace hissed "Damon, get out here."

Damon laughed as he walked around the corner "Poor baby." he cooed.

"Will you just invite me in? Or something." Grace growled.

"I can't I don't own the house-" Damon laughed.

"Grace, what are you doing out there? Come in." Jenna laughed as she walked around the corner too and Grace walked through the threshold that stopped her from entering the house.

"silly me." Grace hissed looking up at Damon as she walked past him jolting as he tapped her butt leading her into the kitchen seeing Mason, he looked at her in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Katherine continued to sit in the cell, she was still tied to the chair and he was watching her like a hawk.<p>

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan smirked.

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She questioned creasing her eye brows.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan replied

"Does she know that you love me?" A grin appeared on Katherine's plump lips.

"I don't." Stefan shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken Fayth and I in." Katherine triggered another flashback.

* * *

><p>Fayth, Katherine and Stefan walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, Fayth smiled at the two before walking upstairs<p>

"I had a lovely time, Stefan." Katherine smiled at him.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked hopeful.

"As long as I'm wanted." Katherine replied coyly "You father has been very kind to give my sister and I shelter."

"How could he not? Losing your family in a fire, gratefully you made it out of Atlanta." Stefan replied leading her upstairs to her bedroom door.

"So, I gather we are wanted." A genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Very much so." He laughed "I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." He leaned down and pecked her lips, it was like a feather had caressed her "I am in love with you."

"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan. About Fayth and I." The vampire couldn't believe she was trying to ware him off.

"More to learn and love." Stefan replied with a smile.

"I must say good night." She turned to her door.

"Have I upset you?" Stefan asked.

"No, you haven't upset me." Katherine turned back "You've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." she walked into her bedroom.

Across the hall Katherine was in her bedroom listening through the door, rolling her eyes she turned to see Damon lounging on her bed.

"It is rude to ease drop, Ms. Fayth." He stood and sauntered towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged her shawl off her shoulders.

"I told you I would come." Damon replied.

"Well, I am tired, Damon. You should leave." She ordered.

"Did my little brothers confession to your sister overwhelm you?" Damon leaned close.

"Damon." She growled walking around him "I need you to leave."

"Is my love not enough for you, Fayth?" He asked.

"I told you. I am tired." Katherine turned beginning to compel him "I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave."

"Good night, Fayth." Damon smiled as he left her room.

* * *

><p>Katherine nodded at the memory "Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."<p>

* * *

><p>Grace sat on the edge of the couch walking Damon was playing pictonary, Grace could just about make out a wolf with what looked like a tutu on.<p>

"Dress! Bellerina!" Jenna hollered a little drunk.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline then added.

"No, no." Damon shook his head.

"A dog!" Jenna then guessed "_Ain't nothing but a hound-dog_!"

"Dances with wolves." Mason finally guessed with a sigh.

"Mason wins... again." Damon growled walking over to Grace.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna looked at him exasperated, Grace could smell the booze on her breath laughing as she stood up.

"I'll go get desert ready." Grace smiled.

"I'll help." Damon smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks." Grace shook her head as they walked into the kitchen, she grabbed the box and took it out.

"Did you see the way Mason looked at you when you first walked in the room?" Damon asked.

"No really." Grace replied as he stood behind her breathing on her neck "Damon." She giggled

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He noted but he didn't move from where he was standing.

"Yeah, I noticed. Will you stop playing with her alcohol?" Grace asked.

"I want her to like me." He nipped the base of her neck.

"How _is_ operation Lockwood coming along?" Grace tilted her head as she plated the pie.

"He's my new BFF." Damon grinned as Jenna walked in the kitchen almost stumbling, but she caught herself on the side.

"Isn't this fun?" Jenna told them both.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon replied in his best human voice.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna placed her hands on her hips.

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No, you don't. I'm trying to protect her. She has not dated as many you's as I have." Jenna told him strictly.

"Jenna." Grace whispered blushing.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon raked his fingers through Grace's hand gently "She's helping me."

Grace reached into a draw and pulled out an incredibly sharp cake knife, Damon looks in there too and smiles to himself.

"These are fancy." Damon grinned.

"Thanks." Jenna replied "my mother's silver set." She explained grabbing another drink.

Grace turned quickly looking at Damon as he smirked at her taking a knife from the draw, the new-born vampire narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." Katherine smirked weakly.<p>

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan replied shaking his head.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear." She shrugged.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan growled.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine continued the story.

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan questioned.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House back in 1864. Fayth, Katherine and George were walking the grounds together.<p>

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George informed them.

"Good." Fayth nodded "Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will." George nodded.

"27 vampires." Fayth told him.

"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free." George told her.

"Make sure you're not followed." Fayth replied to him "We need everyone to believe we perished in that fire..."

* * *

><p>"You knew they were going to burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan questioned the story.<p>

"Fayth practically lit the match." A small smirk fell from the older vampires lips.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you both just sold them out." Stefan shook his head at her disloyalty.

"Without blinking." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p>Damon brought the cake over to the table setting it down with a sharp silver knife next to it, Grace saw Mason stiffen from where he sat across from her as Damon took a seat.<p>

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon offered.

"Sure." Mason smiled leaning forward to just grab a slice of cake with his hands, everyone watched confused by his actions he smiled "I apologize, I'm an animal." he dug in.

Damon gritted his teeth and Grace rubbed his hand gently, Alaric watched the man sit next to Jenna snickering.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric rose an eye brow.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason replied with a full mouth.

"my first mistake." Jenna laughed from where she sat "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon noted and Grace kicked him under the table.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted making Grace's eyes grow wide and Damon's mouth fall ajar "How about a toast? To new friends." He held his glass up.

* * *

><p>"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked as she was packing away the dictionary game in the living room.<p>

"You want to leave?" Caroline looked at her.

"It's just he hasn't got back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline shook her blonde head.

"Grace has got Damon under control here." Elena shrugged.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline laughed trying to push Elena away from the idea.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked creasing her eye brows.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline offered forming a plan.

"Yeah, ok. That'll be great." Elena smiled.

Walking out to Caroline's car Elena got in first looking at her phone, Caroline walked around and dropped her keys to the floor, as she bent down to pick them up she pulled the tab out of the tire and it began to deflate.

* * *

><p>"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan questioned curiously.<p>

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine replied.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan moved towards her.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything." She recalled Damon attempting to save Fayth.

"We came for you both, we tried to save you." Stefan growled angrily.

"We didn't want to be saved." katherine retorted.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" He repeated.

"No, Stefan, _you_ died for love!" She referred just to him, not Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing in the kitchen mauling over his plan when Mason walked in the room smiling at him.<p>

"Jenna and Grace just brought out 'Guitar Hero'." Mason smirked shaking his head "It's them two against me and Alaric not wanting to play it, we need a deciding vote, man."

"I for one happen to always go with Grace's team... So you, my friend, are _barking_ up the wrong tree." A smug smile fell over Damon's lips.

"Ok." Mason held his hands up "Enough innuendos, you win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon smirked.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason shook his head.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was clueless." Damon creased his eye brows.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason replied.

"You killed Grace. That does matter to me." Damon growled stepping towards him and Grace quickly walked in the room stepping between them.

"Damon." She warned him.

"It was a mistake. I'm so sorry." The werewolf looked down at Grace.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Damon, don't so this." Grace warned pressing her hands into his chest "Please."

"There was a confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason informed him stepping back.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon glared.

"I'm serious. Let's no spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason looked at him.

"We should listen to him." Grace whispered.

"No. You're _dead_ because he couldn't control himself." Damon looked down at her intensely.

"I wouldn't have done if it I could have controlled myself." Mason replied "I don't want a war, Damon. You should listen to your girl."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon rolled his icy blue eyes that were intense with anger.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason asked hopeful holding his hand out to call it truce and Grace nodded.

"Damon." She whispered.

Rolling his eyes shaking the werewolves hand, Grace smiled up at the older vampire and he glared down at her, Mason walked from the room.

"Thank you." Grace smiled standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips, but he continued to keep them a straight line.

"You're making me go soft." Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Normally you would have ripped his throat out in the middle of the house?" Grace smirked.

"Probably." Damon replied looking down at her "Go kick Alaric's ass at guitar hero, I got to call Stefan."

"Alright." Grace skipped from the room giggling to herself.

Damon waited until she had left the room before letting a sign drop from his lips and walking over to the cutlery draw, reaching in her pulled out the sharp, pure silver knife from earlier.

* * *

><p>Caroline was driving to the Salvatore Boarding House with Elena in the passenger seat, turning up the music Caroline bobbed her head to it.<p>

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena smiled at her blonde friend.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline gulped.

"why are you being so snippy?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil..." Caroline shrugged.

"Ok Caroline." Elena turned to face her head out the window.

"Sorry." Caroline mumbled.

"I love this song." Elena noted turning up the radio even more, Caroline smiled and pressed a button on her steering wheel.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked the voiceover.

"playing 'We Radiate' by Goldfrapp." The voiceover replied.

"Ta-da." Caroline smiled when suddenly a tire burst and she came to a stop "oh crap." She muttered and Elena groaned heavily.

* * *

><p>"No more takers for drinks at the grill?" Mason looked at the room, Jenna shook her head, Alaric denied too and Grace shrugged.<p>

"Not old enough." Grace replied.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here." Mason smirked.

"I prefer the term 'role model'." Jenna's eyes set on Grace and Mason laughed.

"Ok. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason hugged the two girls "Alaric." he pulled back "Catch that game next week."

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric replied smiling as Mason walked from the house.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon walked from the kitchen staring down at the newborn Vampire "see you later on?"

"Alright." Grace blushed as she saw Jenna smirk, Damon ducked his head down and kissed her softly.

"Jenna." Damon turned to his host "You were a wonderful hostess." He kissed her hand smoothly and Jenna giggled pulling her hand back.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna retorted.

"is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked hopeful.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna replied looking coyly at Grace.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's _not_ catch that game next week." Damon smirked as he walked from the house too.

"I'd better be getting home too." Grace noted.

"You sure that's such a good idea? You'd have to walk." Alaric told her.

"It's fine." Grace shrugged "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Don't feel as if you have to leave-"

"Jenna." Grace giggled "I really need to get going, my house needs sorting out, I haven't been there in a while."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena noted looking at her phone.<p>

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Grace, see if she can come and get us." Elena called her.

"No!" Caroline called and Elena stopped "Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." She smiled.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena squinted into the distance.

"I can't just leave my car." The blonde shook her head.

"We'll come back for it." Elena replied.

"Just give me a minute, Elena." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' didn't sink in?" Elena replied sharply.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline burst.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline replied.

"Okay, well, do me a favour and stop trying." Elena hissed as a truck pulled up beside them.

"There's the tow, I'm going to call Grace." Elena walked on.

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline caught Elena's arm gripping it tightly.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena told her in a hushed voice.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline's eyes were wide.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena creased her eye brows snatching her arm back.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" A man asked from the window of his tow truck.

Elena stared daggers at Caroline "She did." She spat before grabbing her phone out.

* * *

><p>Grace stood on the porch to her house, unlocking it with her key she went to walk it but was stopped again, a groan fell from her lips.<p>

"No." She moaned pressing herself against the barrier "C'mon, don't do this. I own the house! Well it's in my grans name, but I lived here before!" She spoke to herself as her phone began to ring "Damon, I have a problem-" Grace was cut off when Elena spoke "Oh, Elena... sure I'll be right there... where are you?... alright." Grace managed to pull the doors closed and grabbed her keys which luckily had her cars keys on too.

* * *

><p>Mason pulled up at the Mystic Grill parking in the far corner of the car park, hearing footsteps from behind him he turned to see Damon.<p>

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason rolled his eyes smirking.

"Nah, those got old." Damon replied shoving the silver knife into his chest, Mason fell to the floor, but just pulled the knife from his chest casually.

"You know, I think it was werewolves that started this whole silver myth... Probably for moments like this." Mason noted as he rose from the ground.

"Dully noted." Damon spat through his teeth.

"I was really looking forward to last call." Mason touched the blood staining his T-shirt "Now you made an enemy." He growled walking past him.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" Stefan asked fed up now.<p>

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh good, make it six." Stefan nodded.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." Katherine grinned referring to Elena "although I guess I'll have to cross one off, with Grace being dead an all."

"You didn't hear? Grace is a vampire now... I forgot to tell you." Katharine's mouth dropped ajar "Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." He shrugged.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine growled threateningly and he rushed towards her with a stake in hand, but couldn't kill her, so he dropped it to the floor.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine spat he rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands again.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." He growled menacingly.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Fayth growled as she stood at the doorway "So this is were you've been all day." She sauntered in the room and Stefan stepped back away from the other twin "Cosy." She noted sarcastically untying her sister.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Katherine grinned.

"What? Why?" Stefan's eyes widened.

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you" Katherine grinned romantically.

They all heard the front door open, Elena called out into the house for Stefan, quickly Fayth stabbed a stake into his leg and they both exited the room quickly.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Grace sat on the arm of the couch flickering through a book whilst Elena stood there, she turned when she hard a noise behind her.<p>

"You must be Elena." Katherine stood there, immediately Grace stood up protectively, but Fayth was then stood next to her sister.

"Grace, I assume." Fayth smirked.

"How is this possible." Elena's mouth fell open "How do we look exactly alike?"

"You're asking the room questions." Fayth shook her head at the girl "I heard you died..." She looked Grace from head to foot.

"Mmm." Grace nodded "Luckily I'm still here."

"Lucky isn't the word I'd use." Fayth replied darkening her face.

"Grace? Elena!" Stefan walked on the room and the doppelgänger disappeared from sight.

"Are you ok?" Stefan looked between them both.

"Fine." Grace muttered looking at her phone, she had a message from Damon "I have to go."

"Where?" Elena asked.

"Damon." She wiggled her phone before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Stefan looked at Elena hugging her careful not to get blood on her clothes from his healing wound.

"No. Not really." Elena breathed out "Are you?"

"Not really." He replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the Mystic Grill bathroom looking in the mirror at herself scared, suddenly Fayth and Katherine were standing behind her, she jolted.<p>

"Katherine. Fayth." Her voice shook.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task." Fayth spat baring her fangs.

"I'm tried ok? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline replied fearing her immortal life.

"Occupy her. That's all I ask, but her and that twin show up and ruin everything." Katherine hissed.

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think... I really think that I got to her." Caroline nodded her her.

"I hope so." Katherine's voice was low and threatening "Because let's not forget. We already killed you once; we can easily do it again." She glared.

* * *

><p>Tyler was searching up about the moonstone that he currently had and that his Uncle Mason was searching for.<p>

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked as he heard Mason enter the room shutting his laptop quickly.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason questioned.

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler retorted.

"Yep." Mason nodded.

"Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler informed him.

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason growled.

"Tell me how the curse's trigger." Tyler shrugged.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you." Mason replied protectively.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler smirked.

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea." Mason smirked.

"You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler stood up, but as soon as the words left his mouth his uncle slammed him back against the wall.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason ordered.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler yelled.

"You have to kill somebody!" he finally replied shaking his head "Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason growled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting alone at a table when Grace walked in, Damon motioned for her to come over and Grace walked there taking a seat.<p>

"What's wrong?" Damon looked at her sensing something was wrong.

"I can't get into my house." Grace told him the small thing first.

"Oh." Damon chuckled "I thought it was something bad-"

"I met her." Grace whispered "She was there, right in front of me. Staring at me."

"Who?" Damon creased his eye brows.

"F-Fayth." Grace stuttered over the word "it was... I can't even explain it." She covered her face "I-I. Oh God."

"Hey. Hey." Damon rubbed her back "It's alright."

"Why did you want me here?" Grace peaked through her fingers.

"I need to confess something." Damon hesitated "I may have upset our good friend Mason Lockwood."

Grace groaned into her hands "How?"

"I stabbed him with you Aunt Jenna's silver knife." Damon shrugged and Grace glanced over at him he grinned gently "Just a heads up, silver does not work on wolves."

"Damon, I asked you. I thought we came to an agreement." Grace's hands fell down onto the table "Why?"

"Because... He deserved it. He took your life, so I was _going_ to take his." Damon shrugged.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan walked into the grill when they were noticed by a lonely Caroline, jumping from her seat to stand in front of Elena.<p>

"Elena." Caroline smiled.

"Hey." Elena looked at her awkwardly, Stefan walked away from the both grabbing a table for him and Elena.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." the blonde admitted.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena nodded.

"So… you're not mad at me?" The Blonde's eyes lit up.

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way." Elena shrugged.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline was genuine.

Nodding Elena walked away from her friends and joined her boyfriend at the table he was sat at, her smile dropped.

"I'm starving." Stefan noted.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena replied snidely.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan told Elena.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Elena retorted "Grace was there too and she could have done nothing to stop it."

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan replied.

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena told him stubbornly.

"Well, you should be." Stefan snapped.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena added.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan shrugged.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan tried to explain.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan replied.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena spat.

Caroline was sitting there gob smacked at their conversation, they were going to break up over something she had done.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena tried to reason.

"She already has, Elena." Stefan whispered.

After a long pause Elena let out breath as she got up and left the Grill, Grace was about to get up and run after her, but Damon stopped her.

"Don't. She'll need to be alone now." Damon told her "I'll go bring the car around."

"Alright." Grace yawned.

* * *

><p>Damon walked outside walking over to his car when Fayth stepped out of the darkness smiling at him.<p>

"Bad day?" She pouted.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." Damon growled.

"What's the matter? Jealous that Stefan got to spend the whole day with Katherine?" Fayth smirked.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Then why so pouty?" Fayth tilted her head.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." Damon explained.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Fayth reasoned.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon stepped towards her.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Fayth noted.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." He referred to Grace as he walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Elena was up in her bedroom, the window was wide open and she paced the floor counting her steps waiting... Stefan suddenly arrived through the window.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked and she quickly ran into his arms embracing him tight.

"I hated that fight." She whispered into the crook on his shoulder.

"I know me too. It felt too real." Stefan replied kissing the top of her head.

"Did you see Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"We were right. Katherine and Fayth got to her. She was hanging on to every single word." Elena noted.

"It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play." Stefan rolled his hazel eyes.

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today." Elena nodded.

"You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her and Fayth's dirty work." Stefan shook his head.

"I think Damon and Grace was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell them that it wasn't real?" Elena looked up at him.

"The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants." Stefan replied pecking her lips.

"All this…just to get you back." Elena creased her eye brows.

"It's not why she's here, okay? If that is the case then why is Fayth here too? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason." Stefan noted.

* * *

><p>Katherine was walking alone in Mystic Falls staring up at the bright crescent moon smiling to herself thinking of a memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine was with her sister in the woods, she turned to see Stefan and Damon dead on the floor, George Lockwood approached the two.<p>

"George." Fayth nodded.

"Your carriage is waiting." he informed the two.

"All done, George. Thank you." She nodded.

"Now it's you part of the deal." George looked at her.

"If anyone learns of out escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't." Fayth spat as she passed him the moonstone.

"We should take each others secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." George told her walking away with Fayth, Katherine quickly ran over to Stefan's body and touched his face gently.

"I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." She whispered the words from Stefan's dream.

"Katrina." Fayth hissed her real name from the brush of the forest.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips she quickly got up stepping over the brothers bodies and running to be with her sister.

* * *

><p>Damon moved Grace back into the bed as she dug her long fingers nails into his back deepening the kiss more, hooking his hands in her belt loops he pulled them down leaving her in her panties and bra.<p>

"Mmm." Grace moaned as he nipped at her neck licking the dry blood from where she had just drained a blood pouch "I think we should stop before we go too far." She breathed.

Damon groaned loudly but respected her wishes falling on the bed next to her staring at the ceiling, Grace giggled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I like this. Us." Damon nodded.

"Me, too." Grace blushed "I just feel bad for Elena and Stefan. Fighting like that. They're turning into us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry that is took so long! It just didn't feel right the first time I wrote it, I'm a happier with it now. Grace and Damon are together. Finally, I love writing their scenes, it's so much fun! But them seem to be moving slowly which is always good.**

**Anywhoo! Please review, alert and fav! Quite a few of you did last time which made me smile so thank you! And I hope you enjoyed...**


	27. Kill or Be Killed

Twisted Love

Season Two

Kill or Be Killed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>"Wake up." A already clothed Damon purred against Grace's slender neck, she squirmed as she lay flat on her stomach still sleeping "Grace. Wake up." He shook her a little.<p>

"Damon." She whined "Just 5 more minutes."

"There's a Founder's Picnic today, we need to get ready for it." Damon slid the sheets off of her exposed body slowly, she was still only wearing her panties, with no bra placing delicate kisses on her spine "c'mon, get up."

"No. I don't feel like going. I'm sick." She lied pressing her face into the pillow.

"Vampires don't get sick." Damon smirked sinking his teeth into her hip feeling her sweet blood pool in his mouth.

"Ow." She sat up on her elbows looking over her shoulder.

"That didn't hurt." He licked at her wound gently before moving to her shoulder sinking his teeth in again leaving another mark making her hiss "Go shower, I'll run to your place and get you some clothes."

"I'm covered in bites." She noted feeling the blood drip down her back soaking into the sheets beneath her.

"Go wash the blood off." He shooed her with a smile.

* * *

><p>A year ago Mason was down in the Emerald Coast, Florida. It was a humid evening and the human was just leaving a bar when he walked over to his car someone shoved him.<p>

"Mason!" The man growled.

"Hey Jimmy." Mason laughed turning to the blond, tempered man "Easy. Let's get you home."

"Screw you." Jimmy growled as he shoved him yet again "I know about you and Marla."

"What are you talking about?" Mason shook his head "You've had too much to drink." Jimmy lunged for him beginning to strangle him, but Mason pushed him away "Dude! What's up! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" as Mason finished his sentence Jimmy swung out and his fist collided with Mason's jaw "You don't want to do this, buddy." His temper was wearing thin for the blondes attitude.

"I'll kill you." Jimmy hollered as he ran for him managing to shove him to the ground, booting him in the stomach a couple of times and adding a few hits around the face for good measure.

Acting quick Mason picked up Jimmy and with all of his force slammed the violently man against the pavement, Jimmy's head flung back and he smacked hard against the ground and his entire body went still.

"Jimmy?" Mason shook his head gently trying to get him to respond, but his eyes were not moving the soon to be werewolf for blood pour from his head in a thick puddle of blood, staining Jimmy's blonde hair "Jimmy?" His voice shook as people surrounded them.

* * *

><p>"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked his Uncle in the present day.<p>

"He kept coming at me. He got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason shrugged.

"Were you?" Tyler cocked an eye brow suspicious of his uncle.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend." Mason denied "He was drunk and he attacked me. It was self-defence."

"And it triggered the curse?" Tyler asked.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck..." Mason explained and Tyler's mind flashed back to the car accident where Caroline almost died "Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason told him concerned for his nephew "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal os a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here." He walked towards his fathers safe that was hidden under the rug "My dad, he was very kooky with his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years." He bends down and opens the safe for Mason "it's all yours." Tyler already knew the moonstone wasn't going to be in there, but would let his Uncle look anyway.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked as an annoyed Mason stopped searching the safe.

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that... Why do you want it?" Tyler's voice was low and demanding.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason narrowed his eyes.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler held his hands up lying smoothly.

* * *

><p>Elena was in the bathroom brushing her hair getting ready to go out, Jeremy was in there too standing in the doorway to his bedroom.<p>

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy mused.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is."

"How do you know Damon didn't kill Grace? He killed me." Jeremy looked at her "Do you really trust him?"

"Jer, the night Grace was killed Damon was with me in Duke Academy... Mason killed Grace, Stefan witnessed it." Elena shook her head "Mason must be a werewolf."

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out." Jeremy nodded.

"There is no us." Elena gave him a look "I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't meant hat I want you involved in it."

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy stood there stubbornly.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, ok?" Elena gave him a look.

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy walked from the room.

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked back into her bedroom opening her closet to look inside reaching in grabbing a few things, as she closed it again Stefan was standing there, she jolted accordingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan apologised closing the bathroom door for her so Jeremy wouldn't see, she quickly stood on her tiptoes to greet him with a kiss.

"Hi." She giggled.

"Hey." Stefan grinned as they embraced each other "Are you ready for today?" He kissed the top of her head.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena pouted snuggling into his warm chest.

"I know but of Katherine things that we are fighting, then she will think that her and Fayth are winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats." Stefan replied.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to them." Elena shivered.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but its the best way to keep Katherine and Fayth from hurting anybody, from hurting you." Stefan looked down at her deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her treats are tearing us apart, but none of it is's real, ok?" Elena looked at him searching.

"Ok, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if i say 'I can't do this anymore, Elena', what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan smiled.

"And when I say, 'Fine Stefan, whatever', well that means I love you too." She giggled as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>Grace pulled on her clothes, she had changed her underwear away from Damon, but had put her real clothes on in front of him.<p>

Damon sat across from her nursing a glass of blood, she had already finished hers. His icy blue eyes ran up and down her body taking mental picture of every detail; every outline; every curve and Grace turned away blushing making a wall with her long hair.

"What?" Damon smirked as he zipped towards her standing in front of her feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks "why are you embarrassed?"

"The looks your giving me." She whispered covering her face.

"Have you never been _naked _naked in front of someone before?" He played with the waistband of her short shorts pushing his thumb into them.

"No." Grace turned her head away from him removing his hands her eyes watering from the embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." Damon leaned his head down looking directly into her eyes whilst rubbing small circles on her bony hip raising her shirt gently "And I take it from that you've never had sex before..."

"No." She whispered avoiding eye contact with her blue eyed boyfriend "Damon, can we stop this is just so embarrassing." She whined turning away.

"No." he took her wrist turing her back into his body "I want you to be open and honest with me, I want you to feel as if you can tell me anything." He pressed soft kisses against her collar bone making Grace's eyes flutter shut "Before me have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Tyler." Grace replied "We were drunk at a party at his house and it moved upstairs to a bedroom, we were gonna..." She trailed off when she saw the deathly look in his eyes.

"That werewolf touched you." Damon growled "You _let_ him touch you, aside from being a werewolf, he's will have anything with a pulse."

"And let's be honest you'll have anything with or without a pulse." Grace pulled her hands back giving him a look "You wanted me to be honest, well I'm being honest... if you're gonna get like this I won't tell you things in the future." She crossed her arms over her chest "Plus, we don't know that Ty is a werewolf..."

"Ty?" Damon shook his head.

"Whatever, Damon." Grace walked away from him "He is a good friend of mine and I'm not about to start accusing him of something he's not... I'll see you at the picnic-"

"Wait." He growled turing around to face her "I don't know what to say..." he blanked

"Sorry would be a good place to start, I thought I could be open and honest with you? You just made a little bit of me die on the inside." She pressed her hand to her chest being dramatic.

"You're already dead." Damon smirked as he walked towards her "You _can_ be honest with me, but I'm still going to be jealous when you tell me you almost done _it_ with another guy, the same guy who is the nephew to the guy that killed you."

"I understand." Grace nodded.

"I'm sorry." He purred against her neck and she giggled.

"Apology accepted." she moaned "We'd better get a move on." She told him.

* * *

><p>At Caroline's house Liz was carrying some boxes outside to her open car boot when Caroline walked in.<p>

"Are you off today?" Caroline asked surprised.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up." She reminded her young daughter.

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale." Caroline replied.

"No. I'm going to spend the whole day with my daughter." Liz smiled gently.

"You're going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline gasped sarcastically.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough." Liz joked "Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"well be warned, I'm I a mood." Her eyes narrowed unintentionally.

"Goody for me." Liz rolled her eyes "What was Elena and Grace doing here last night?"

"Elena wasn't … yes um … Grace and Elena were here. They just needed to talk. Have some girl time. Grace and Damon have just got together and Stefan and Elena are going through a rough patch." Caroline shrugged, it was really Katherine and Fayth that had turned up at Caroline's house to get the details on Elena and Stefan for Katherine.

"Is everything ok with you?" Liz looked at her attentively.

"I'm fine." Caroline shrugged.

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz noted.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." The blonde replied.

"I know you don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" Liz asked.

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, ok?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked into her house.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls Public Park, the historical society were throwing their annual picnic volunteer day, Carol Lockwood was up doing a speech.<p>

"This all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." The new mayor spoke into a microphone.

* * *

><p>Mason was moving some boxes from the back of his jeep when Grace walked over to him, Stefan quickly caught up with her catching her arm.<p>

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go over to him?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I need to speak to him." Grace replied "Damon tried to kill him last night." she hissed lowering her voice making sure no one heard her, Mason turned and looked at them both suspiciously.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." He noted "And I met you yesterday. Grace."

"Yep." Grace nodded "Stefan is the nicer brother."

"But you're dating Damon, how can you say that he is nicer?" Mason looked at her.

"I may be dating Damon, but that doesn't change him as a person." Grace replied linking it to her next subject "Speaking of Damon being mean, I'm here to offer an apology."

"Not interested." he went to walk past her, but Stefan stood in his way.

"Look, Damon acted impulsively-"

"You think." Mason growled at her.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt, last time it was me... I don't want it to happen again. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Grace lowered her voice staring him down.

"I made that same offer to your boyfriend. He turned it down with a knife. For you." Mason replied shortly.

"He acted irresponsibly, I can't excuse him for being protective of me and I wouldn't want to, it's who he is. It was a mistake" Grace replied "I'm just here to make sure that neither of you makes another one."

"Tell you boyfriend to watch his back." Mason growled about to walk away, but Grace caught his arm, Stefan was about to step in if something got out of hand.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. Two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back..." Grace spat.

"If he comes at me..." Mason finally saw sense.

"He wont." Grace replied assuringly.

Mason nodded at Grace and shook Stefan hand before walking away. The younger Salvatore brother then turned to the newborn.

"Are you crazy? You can't go around threatening people like that." Stefan told her "and what is Damon-"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked coyly suddenly next to her.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Stefan walked away from the couple rolling his eyes.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Grace smiled looking up into his captivating bright blue eyes.

"I don't want peace." He moaned playfully and Grace giggled.

"Consider it opposite day." Grace replied with a smug smiled.

"Grace, please don't tell me that you are naïve enough to actually believe that a head nod and a hand shake just solved our problems." Damon growled leaning close to her lips.

"No." Grace shook her head effectively making their lips brush together "Actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's going to drive a stake through your heart then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him because he killed me, but I'm here now and you need to remember that before you act out. You haven't lost me, I'm with you."

* * *

><p>Across town in a calm Mystic Grill, Jeremy was sat up at a table when he looked over at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee Bradley as they stood at a pool table giggling, Sarah looked over at Jeremy.<p>

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked tucking a dark strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy is damaged goods." Aimee replied.

Jeremy gets up from where he was sitting in a booth to join Tyler where he was sitting away from him.

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked taking a seat.

"Since when?" Tyler replied.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want-"

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler cut him off.

"Yeah, ok." Jeremy stood up about to leave.

"Wait, hold up." Tyler stopped him "I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that." Tyler nodded "I felt like kind of a freak show."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned.

"Distracting myself." Tyler replied as Aimee and Sarah walked over joining them.

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" Aimee giggled flirtatiously.

"My place." Tyler replied "My mom is gone all day. Empty house, fully stocked bar..."

"Margaritas?" Aimee asked hopeful.

"Sure." Tyler shrugged looking at Jeremy "You in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in." Jeremy nodded.

"Let's do it." Aimee giggled and they all left.

* * *

><p>Back at the park Mason was helping Liz, he wanted to tell her about the Salvatore's and Grace being vampires.<p>

"Oh thanks Mason." Liz smiled at him.

"Hey Sheriff, you got a second?" Mason asked hopeful.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." She replied with a small laugh.

"Alright, Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." He replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz brushed him off.

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council." Mason told her.

"If that were true you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members." Liz growled.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer." Mason lowered his voice "Look, I know vampires exist and you have... two of them right under your nose." Mason decided to leave Grace out.

"Really?" Liz cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah." Mason nodded.

"Who would they be?" Liz asked skeptically.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason replied.

"That's impossible." Liz's eyes were mad with fury "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason nodded.

"no. I watched him kill Vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." Liz spat protective of her friend.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason reminded her.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz shook her head.

"They're evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason told her.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." Liz nodded.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked hopeful as they both looked over at Stefan and Damon.

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline were painting a veranda whilst talking casually, Elena kept catching glances from her boyfriend.<p>

"Here." Grace brought over some more paint cans "More paint for you."

"Thanks." Caroline nodded continuing her story "So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most..." She saw the Grace and Elena were not listening "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this."

"Oh, no, sorry." Elena shook her head "Then what happened?"

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us... So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked coyly.

"No, not since the fight."

"I can't believe you two had a fight, you were both so perfect for each other." Grace looked at her hurt, Elena sighed, she hated lying to her.

"He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena looked down at her feet.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline was trying to push Elena away from Katherine too.

"Yeah, I know she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just..." Elena sighed heavily.

"Just what?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena shrugged.

* * *

><p>Damon saw Liz standing by the lemonade stand, he walked over smiling at her, but she just watched him warily.<p>

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What's that about?" Damon questioned.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz shrugged lying.

"That's what I'm here for, put me to work. I should help him." Damon put a different meaning behind helping Mason cleanup, alone in the woods.

"Oh no." Liz shook her head "You know, he's... I'm sure he's fine." she added.

"Are you ok, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon noted.

"It's Caroline." Liz partially lied "We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon looked at her kindly.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." Liz shrugged.

* * *

><p>Elena was painting a wall every now and then looking over a her shoulder to look at Stefan, she saw Grace walked towards him.<p>

"Oh, oh." Caroline muttered "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"What's Grace doing?" Elena asked as she put her paintbrush down "I need to go over."

* * *

><p>Grace walked over to Stefan as he was sanding down some wood, he smiled gently at her, but her face was dead serious.<p>

"What is your problem?" Grace asked.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at her surprised.

"You and Elena, you're stronger than letting Katherine come between you both, aren't you?" Grace looked at him angrily.

"Grace, you don't understand-" Stefan shook his head, but was cut off.

"What is this really about Stefan?" Grace growled.

"Grace." Elena arrived next to her "I think you should go and find Damon."

"No, Elena. You and Stefan aren't meant to be this way." Grace hissed.

"Grace." Elena gave her and look, a small sigh fell from the vampires lips as she walked back to Caroline who was talking to Damon.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon questioned and Grace hit his arm lightly.

"Hey. Be nice." Grace hissed.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline muttered to Damon.

* * *

><p>"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Don't do this." Stefan shook his head "Please don't turn this into something that it's not."

"So this is not for discussion. That's why you're saying?" Elena looked at him coyly.

Across the park Caroline, Grace and Damon were listening to the conversation, but pretending not to.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have eats on us." He looked over at the three vampires.

"Ok, when?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena spat.

"You're reaching. I'm not … I'm not Damon."

"Speaking of Damon, how do we know that he isn't treating Grace as if she was Fayth?" Elena asked and Grace looked up at Damon a little hurt.

"Don't bring them into this." Stefan replied "You know, I can't … _I can't do this anymore, Elena_." he replied secretly meaning 'I love you'

"_Fine, Stefan. Whatever_." Elena walked away secretly meaning 'I love you, too'

* * *

><p>Caroline's eye brows rose as the conversation ended, Grace bit her bottom lip looking down and Damon's face grew hard.<p>

"Erm … I'm going to find Elena." Grace whispered as she went to walk away.

"Grace." Damon caught her arm wanting to talk to her.

"Not now." Grace shook her head gently.

"But, Grace-"

"Damon." Grace growled "I need to find Elena." She told him and he released her from his grip.

"Wow. She's mad at you already. Doesn't really surprise me. I better go find Grace make sure she's ok" Caroline smirked as she walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Aimee and Sarah are dancing to some upbeat music whilst Tyler and Jeremy were drinking. Aimee rejoins Tyler with a flirtatious smile.<p>

"Where is mine?" Aimee pouted.

"Have at it." Tyler nodded as he walked over to the bar.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee told Tyler in secret.

"Well, good for Sarah." The black haired teen replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you." She replied.

"You don't need to apologize." Tyler shook his head.

"Friends?" Aimee asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler nodded and they both took a swig of their drinks.

Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook from where it was laying on the table "Can I see?" she asked.

"No, no. No way." Jeremy shook his head trying to take it away from her.

"I want to see." Aimee skipped towards the two followed by Tyler.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" he teased the younger boy.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy shrugged.

"Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah took one picture out, it was a werewolf looking creature Tyler seems uncomfortable with the drawing and Jeremy could feel the awkwardness pouring off him.

"What's this about?" Tyler grabbed the sketch book and looked through the many drawings of wolf looking creatures mix with a human look.

"Just some sketches." Jeremy shrugged casually "You still draw, Tyler?"

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you" Tyler lead only Jeremy back into his fathers office "It's on the desk." The boy pointed.

Jeremy walked over and looked on the desk but there's nothing there for him to look at. Tyler closes the door behind him as he walked further into the room.

"I don't really see anything." Jeremy pushed papers around.

Tyler rushes over to the younger boy and pushed him against the wall beginning to strangles him.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler demanded.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy rasped.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler glared tightening his grip on Jeremy's throat.

"Because… because I know." Jeremy replied.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?" Tyler demanded.

"I know what you are." Jeremy rasped again.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls public park Mason was drinking lemonade when Damon walked over to him with a fake smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon questioned.

"Doing my part." Mason nodded.

"I heard you talked to Grace." Damon nodded.

"Yeah I did. She said that you're real protective over her." Mason nodded "She's such a pretty girl don't you think? Nice personality, sweet, kind. Tight little body, too." The wolf teased knowing he was one step from getting Damon to attack him.

A growl came from deep within Damon's throat "Yeah, Grace is really nice and sweet. Unlike me."

"Then again, sweet can be overrated." Mason's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason nodded before walking away.

"Tell me you were just bonding." Stefan was standing behind Damon arms crossed.

Damon rolled his eyes "So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" He changed the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight..." Damon shook his head "Plus you made Grace mad at me, thanks."

"Just drop it, Damon." Stefan lowered his voice.

"With pleasure." The older brother rolled his eyes.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl standing at the lemonade stand asked.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon took it and sipped it casually before he felt a burning sensation lighting up his throat, he spat it out and began coughing. Liz was watching him from across the way and she shook her head gently.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain." He rasped "Vervain."

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting alone when Grace walked over to her holding some cake, sitting down opposite her she slid it to her.<p>

"Wanna split it?" Grace asked casually Elena smirked as she took a bite of the cake on a fork "Are you ok?"

"Hey." Caroline walked over "Mmm, cake."

"No, I'm not ok." Elena sighed.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline told her with a mouth full of cake.

"It's not for the best, Caroline." Elena narrowed her eyes "None of this is for the best." She saw the hurt expression on her face "I'm sorry, ok? I … I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No. I'm not being a good friend at all." She saw her mom across the field towards her car "Is she leaving?" Elena and Grace looked "Where is my mom going."

* * *

><p>"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a … yes we need it." Liz spoke on the phone to her deputies.<p>

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked standing behind her.

"Nothing. I just have something..."

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline told her sarcastically.

"It's important." Liz tried to reason.

"It always is." Caroline hissed.

"I'm sorry-" Liz attempted to apologise but Caroline was already making her way back over to Grace and Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's up."

* * *

><p>Damon was gulping down water trying to get rid of the burning taste in his mouth and throat, Stefan watch and the anger radiated off him.<p>

"I'm going to kill him." Damon spat as he rose from his seat.

"Listen to me. Sit! Sit!" Stefan tried to find reason in his brother but it wouldn't work "What about Grace. Do this for her."

"I'm not listening to anymore of this 'give peace a chance' crap you two are talking about! We need to put him down." He spoke about Mason as if he were a real dog "What if I told you he was talking about Grace earlier... He's lucky I didn't rip his head off there and then." Stefan growled lightly as Damon mentioned her "Alright. Let's do this." he saw Mason walk into the woods on his own "Woods. Trash duty. Come on."

* * *

><p>Grace, Caroline and Elena all walked into the woods following Caroline's mother. Elena gave a cautious look to Grace who just shrugged.<p>

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline replied.

"Hear what?" Grace questioned.

"Something's wrong, Grace." Caroline turned to her "Don't you feel it?"

"Caroline-"

"Shh." Caroline ordered "Listen."

* * *

><p>Mason was walking through the woods when Stefan and Damon arrive behind him, Mason turned with a angry look on his face.<p>

"Don't look so surprised. You know this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon smiled sadistically.

Mason suddenly bent down to the floor and Damon and Stefan were both shot simultaneously, then more shots were fired mostly into Stefan, they hit the ground hard.

* * *

><p>"Oh God." Grace whispered as she heard everything "Damon." She breathed.<p>

"What's is it?" Elena looked at her.

"Damon and Stefan." Grace whispered.

"What?" Elena looked at her more frantically.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were both lying on the floor out cold when Liz and her deputies both step out from the trees where they had shot the two.<p>

"Thank you, Mason." Liz thanked him as both the brothers were being injected with Vervain.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion Tyler and Jeremy were still sat in his late fathers office talking about Tyler being a werewolf.<p>

"How do you know about this?" Tyler questioned.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy replied.

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked coyly.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It's was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked, leaving out the part of Grace being killed by Mason and then her being reanimated into a vampire.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed.

"But you … you're not-" Jeremy was cut off.

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler muttered shaking his head gently.

"I don't think so, but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy smirked gently.

"According to my Uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause a death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler swigged at his scotch.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed "He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler replied as he took the moonstone from his pant pocket showing it to the younger boy "He's here for this."

* * *

><p>In the silent woods Liz, Mason and the deputies were moving an unconscious Damon and Stefan down towards the old Lockwood estate ruins.<p>

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained.

"Careful." Liz replied "The wooden bullets and Vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz questioned as she walked in with Mason at her side.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason replied using a flash light to look around.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz told him confidently.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked, if Damon and Stefan were to escape they would kill him, he was pretty sure that Grace could try, but even as a Vampire she was young and weak, he could easily take her.

"Yes." Liz confirmed "That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be party to this. It's for your own protection." Liz replied.

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." She replied sharply.

"Don't take any chances." Mason added before leaving.

* * *

><p>Grace and Caroline were trying to keep an eye out for anything that would lead them to the brothers, Elena was trailing behind keeping up with the two as Grace suddenly stopped.<p>

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here." Grace whispered crouching down to see there was blood on a plant.

"What?" Elena asked stepping forward Caroline close behind.

"What are you three doing here?" Mason's eyes stopped on a sieving Grace.

"Have you seen Damon?" Grace asked.

"Yeah Grace, I've seen him. Seen Stefan too." He looked at Elena.

"Where are they?" Elena lowered her voice.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friends here sniff them out." Mason smirked looking at Grace and Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason smiled, Caroline went to advance on him but he quickly grabbed Elena holding her in his arms "Don't be stupid, necks break easily around here."

"Caroline." Grace stopped her.

"I can take him." Caroline nodded.

"Wanna bet?" Mason smirked.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline growled before zipping towards him catching him and pushing him against a tree, he groaned loudly as she kneed him in his privates falling to the floor at her feet Caroline kicked him across so that he hit another tree.

"Told ya." Caroline grinned "C'mon." She told the two running.

* * *

><p>Damon opens his eyes and looks over at his brother, Stefan had been shot three times in the chest and Damon only once. Suddenly pain shot through his body as a gun trigger was pulled and a wooden bullet pushed into his knee, he called out.<p>

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" Liz asked pointing the gun at his other knee.

"Liz, please." Damon begged but she shot him again and he screamed in pain

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" She asked and again he didn't answer, this time Liz shot Stefan in the chest and he remained unmoving "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon reminded her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." She promised.

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace and Caroline arrive outside of the Lockwood ruins and both the vampires stop hearing what was going on down there, they heard Liz telling the deputies to kill both brothers.<p>

"Damon." Grace breathed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"My mom." Caroline whispered.

"She's killing them." Grace's voice shook.

"What! We have to stop her!" Elena went to run in, but Caroline stopped her, Grace was already at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me." Elena broke from her grip and ran down the stairs to join Grace.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this." Liz told the three men mournfully "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." They heard a creak from behind them all "Check it out."<p>

One of the deputies walked out with a flashlight, the last thing he saw was a set of intense brown eyes before Grace moved in a fluid movement to snap his neck, running in with Elena at her side.

"Grace." Damon growled.

"Grace! Elena! What are you doing?" Liz looked at the fangs coming down from Grace's mouth "Let them go or I'll kill you all." Grace growled at her and Liz pointed her gun at the Vampire.

"Don't make me shoot you, Grace." Liz threatened.

"Grace. Don't." Damon growled at her.

"Grace." Elena whispered taking her wrist but the vampire stood strong.

Caroline ran in not stopping making the three disorientated, Grace ran towards one and tore into his neck with her teeth her blood covering her mouth running down her neck as the deputy fell to the floor, dead. The blonde took care of the other one ripping into his neck making sure to kill him too.

"Hi mom." Caroline looked sheepishly at her mother.

* * *

><p>Grace touched her mouth to where the warm blood had poured in watching Damon drain one of the deputies complete, he stood up and looked down at her angrily.<p>

"Do you know how stupid it was coming here today?" Damon told her.

"I came here for you." Grace reminded him "If it wasn't for me and Caroline you'd both be dead right now."

"Grace, you could have been killed." Damon told her gripping her arms.

"So could you." Grace spat "Wait, you almost were before I stepped in and killed two people." she shrugged him off walking to sit next to Caroline.

Damon growled before looking down at his weak brother who was awake "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"No. I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer..." Stefan refused.

"Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break you died-"

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena told her friend firmly.

"This is a most unfortunate situation, Two deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz who was sat in the corner still surprised to find out about the new vampires in Mystic Falls "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon mused.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked and her mother didn't reply "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline told her fearfully and Damon nodded.

"Then kill me." Liz spat.

"No!" Caroline looked at her wide eyed.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz breathed.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon growled as he caught the Sheriff in his arms.

"No!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon." Grace called from where she jumped up.

"Damon, no!" Stefan growled.

"Relax. No one is killing anybody." Damon looked down at the blonde in his arms "You're my friend..." he looked around the room at the mess "We've got to clean this up."

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked at the moonstone whilst he continued to sit in Tyler's father's office with him.<p>

"What is it?" Jeremy questioned.

"It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler explained.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy looked at the older boy.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler replied.

Aimee and Sarah arrive holding drinks in theirs hand, it was obvious they had had too much to drink as they were stumbling around and slurring their sentences.

"Found you!" Sarah grinned.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee announced "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?"

"No, we're good." Tyler shook his head.

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Sarah looked at the moonstone in Jeremy's hand.

"It's... whoa, hey." he looked at her as Aimee grabbed the stone from Jeremy's hands.

"Pretty." She smiled.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock." Tyler growled as he advanced on her.

"Well, come and get it." She teased.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back." Tyler told her.

"Lookie here." Sarah wiggled the moonstone in front of him "Snooze, you lose." She teased as she ran, he goes after her, she quickly runs to the top of the stairs.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler told her.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah complained.

"Give me a break." Tyler scoffed as he ran up the stairs too.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee complained from the bottom of the stairs where she stood with Jeremy.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah growled flirtatiously.

"I'm good, thanks." Jeremy brushed her off.

Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor, Jeremy and Sarah run over to her and Tyler begins to run down the stairs.

"Sarah!" Jeremy shook her.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee took her hand.

"She fell!" He quickly stated covering himself.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee was almost in tears.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs "I fooled you." She purred.

"Oh my god." Aimee whined.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" Sarah looked at Tyler as Aimee pulled her up.

"Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?" Jeremy asked Aimee and she nodded leading he drunk girl from the room, Tyler and Jeremy exchanged relieved looks.

* * *

><p>Mason stood in front of Grace's home, he had some gasoline in one hand and a set of matches in the other, sighing heavily he walked towards the building kicking the door open and walking inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived at the front door of the Salvatore house with her mothers luggage in one hand, she was greeted kindly by Elena and Stefan.<p>

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." She explained walking into the house.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the Vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena replied as Stefan joined them.

"Hey, you get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling my better, thank you."

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the basement whilst Liz was on the phone to one of her deputies telling him that she wouldn't been in.<p>

"A stomach bug." She lied "Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." She heard a tut before behind her "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She hung up and gave Damon her phone.

'Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. I brought a good thread count and once the Vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon informed her of the plan as Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive outside of the door.

"Can you keep Caroline away from me please?" Liz asked not knowing her daughter was there "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon replied seeing the upset blonde.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz's voice was full of scorn.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon told her exchanging looks with the upset vampire as she walked away from the door Elena following her, Stefan wlaks to the end of the hall to see Grace draining a blood pouch.

"Hey." Grace smiled.

"Hi." Stefan took a blood pouch out too running his fingers over the plastic.

"Hard to resist, huh?" Grace looked at him.

"Yeah." Stefan mused as Elena walked back.

"Stefan, I think we should-" The brunette saw him holding the blood "What are you doing?"

Grace felt awkward standing there she quickly walked from the room, Stefan sighed heavily and looked at his girlfriend.

"Katherine and Fayth took a little Vervain everyday and built up a tolerance to it … I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan told her so sure of himself.

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to-"

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." he reminded her.

"But the last time that you drank human blood-"

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you." Stefan's voice was sharp.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena voice was hushed.

"They can hear us wherever we are, because they drink this!" Stefan showed her the blood "This is the only thing that can help me!"

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if-"

"No, this is real. No more pretend." Stefan told her, she watched him carefully before leaving quickly leaving him pondering.

* * *

><p>Elena walked up into the living room to see Caroline sitting alone Elena scanned the room for Grace but she was no where to be seen.<p>

"Where's Grace?" Elena questioned.

"Outside taking a phone call." Caroline replied.

"You want me to take you home? Grace probably wants me to pick her up some clothes anyway." Elena shrugged.

"I can't go home." Tears stung her eyes.

"Why not?" Elena walked towards her.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline shuddered.

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me." Elena assured her sitting down.

"Katherine and Fayth are gonna be there and they are gonna want me to tell them everything that happened today. They told me I had to spy on you and report back to them." Caroline admitted.

"I know." Elena sighed "And I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did they threaten?" Elena asked knowingly.

"Matt." Caroline sobbed "They threatened Matt and I"m so scared of them Elena! I am so scared."

"and you should be." Elena nodded "Caroline, we all should be."

"Why are they going this? What do they want?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena sighed as she embraced her blonde friend.

* * *

><p>Mason walked into the Lockwood Mansion shaking his head as he dusted himself down sliding the matches back in his pocket, he grabbed his phone and dialled the Sheriff's number.<p>

"Hey Sheriff, it's Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went ok today. I didn't see you later and … give me a call will you?" He asked before hanging up and his Nephew walked in the room "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler told him casually.

"What?" Mason's eyes were wide.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's ok though but there I was just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." Tyler shook his head frantically.

"I know." Mason patted his shoulder, Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out the moonstone handing it to him "Thank you."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena explained as Damon walked in.<p>

"Where is Grace?" He looked around his the vampire.

"Last I heard outside." Elena replied "You're not going to hurt her are you? You do really care about her?"

"I would never hurt her." Damon confirmed "I care for her very much, you do not need to worry about my intensions for your sister, Elena. Oh, and Stefan didn't drink the human blood... if you were curious, but he needs to deep down and you know that." A smile creeped onto his lips as he walked outside to see Grace wasn't there, pulling out his phone he called her.

"Damon, it's gone." Grace sobbed.

"What? Where are you?" Damon asked.

"My place. My home. It's gone. Someone burnt it to the ground." Her voice was weak and raspy.

"I'll be right there, don't move." Damon told her hanging up his phone moving at supernatural speed to be standing next to his sobbing girlfriend "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Grace watched the fireman walked from her house, one of them handed a box of these they could salvage from the house, there was a picture on top that Damon picked up it was of Elena, Grace, Tyler and Matt all joking around and laughing "Who would do this?" Grace whispered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Damon growled as he looked at Tyler.

"Everything I own is gone. All my clothes. All my books. My personal items. Everything." Grace whispered "I can't believe it."

"Come here." Damon pulled her into a tight hug "It's going to be ok, I'll get you new things."

"I don't want new things!" Grace screamed as she pushed away from him, but he just caught her again holding her tight "I just want my home back, I want to be able to go in there and sit down... I want my clothes and my bed..." She sobbed into his chest "I want to go home."

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting in the Salvatore's library pinning over his decision not to drink the blood. Elena joins him in there not saying a word to him.<p>

"You can come in." Stefan told her cooly.

"Do you really think that you can control it?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but if I don't try…" Stefan shook his head.

"So a little bit every day?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying." Stefan told her.

"So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone." She replied to him as she took a paper-knife off the table whilst talking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked her carefully.

She cut into her hand making her breathing hitch the pain ran through her "It's you and me, Stefan. Always." She confirmed as she sat next to him holding her hand out he drinks her blood and after a little while he pulls back and his face changes. Quickly she kissed him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again more passionately this time.

* * *

><p>The woods Mason was walking towards a nice car waiting in the shadows for him, he climbed in and Fayth is in the car.<p>

"I've been waiting." She purred.

* * *

><p>One year ago at the Emerald Coast in Florida Mason had just killed Jimmy. his eyes are glowing a vicious yellow. As Fayth arrived.<p>

"Mason? What happened?" Fayth pushed through the crowd.

"Jimmy attacked me." Mason told her scared.

"What? Why?" Fayth's eyes were wide with false surprise and shock.

"He said that I hit on Marla." Mason's voice shook with fear.

"Why would he think that?" Fayth whispered as she embraces him tightly and comfortingly.

"He's dead. I killed him." Mason's shook his head as Fayth peered over his shoulder at Jimmy's dead body a smile appearing on her blood red lips.

"Everything's gonna be okay." She assured him.

* * *

><p>Back to the present day in the woods with Mason and Fayth, he leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away a little.<p>

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Fayth questioned.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason looked at her confused.

"I told you to stay away from them." She reminded him her temper flaring.

"Why do you even care?" Mason replied.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Fayth frowned but he just smiled "You got it?"

"I got it." He replied "Why did I need to burn down her house? It seemed … I didn't need to do it, Fay." he used her real name.

They kiss passionately "Yes, you did. She was boring me. It's just a shame she couldn't be inside." Fayth pouted but kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, here is another chapter, I want to say thank you to grapejuice101 for helping me out with this chapter so THANK YOU!**

**I hope you are enjoying reading and if you are, drop me a review, alert, fave ;) Thank you for reading**

**Graciiee xx**


	28. Plan B

Twisted Love

Season Two

Plan B

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Grace was sleeping face down in Damon's bed whilst he sat on his side raised on his elbow touching her exposed pale back gently.<p>

"You're staring." Grace mumbled.

"I'm gazing." Damon replied rolling his bright blue orbs.

"It's creepy." The brunette joked.

"It's romantic." He retorted turning her over so she was face up and he manoeuvred himself so he was between her legs, Grace gasped.

"Oh, this is bad." Damon muttered against her neck.

"Yeah. It is." Grace agreed looking up into his eyes "What about my house? Where will I go?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Damon kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Across town Mason and Fayth were laying in bed kissing two, only this time Fayth was on top of Mason, she raked her hands through his hand.<p>

"Shh, Ms. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if I have a man up here." Fayth purred against his lips.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason looked around the bed and breakfast confused with her choice to stay there.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" Fayth brushed her lips against his jugular vein.

"I love it." Mason grinned as he leaned in and kissed her passionately again rolling her over onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Ok." Grace pulled back from his lips panting a little adjusting her bra "I need to be in the shower."<p>

"Love it." Damon's eyes lit up with excitement "Let's go!"

"No, no, no." Grace giggled watching her man settle between her legs again "I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing."

"Shame." Damon whispered against her neck "We could have spent the whole day together, in this bed."

A small giggle fell from Grace's lips "Excuse me." She rolled out from under Damon and he groaned as he saw her walking towards the shower.

* * *

><p>"Where is the moonstone?" Fayth asked detaching herself from Mason's taut lips.<p>

"Somewhere safe." Mason promised.

"Don't you trust me?" Fayth pouted.

"I don't trust anyone." Mason smirked.

* * *

><p>Grace was in the shower the steam was fogging around her effectively helping covering herself from Damon who was sitting on the counter just outside of the walk in shower with a glass barrier.<p>

"You know I think it's a good idea if you stay away from the Lockwood place today. Mason did just try to kill you and your brother." Grace told him.

"I don't trust Mason Lockwood at all." Damon growled "He killed you, he tried to kill me … and he burnt down your house."

"We don't know that for sure." Grace muttered remembering the burnt remains of her once beautiful house "It could have been anyone."

"Please." Damon scoffed walking towards the shower "You're being naïve again." he stuck his head around and tried to get a good look.

"Damon!" She shrieked.

"Aww." Damon smirked walking away again to sit down "Want a glass of blood?"

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan were sitting on her bed at the Gilbert house, Stefan pulled back from a passionate kiss they were sharing.<p>

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him." Stefan replied as they were talking about being at the Lockwood place just after Mason had tried to kill him "Damon asked me to, seen as he can't be there to watch over Grace."

"Alright." Elena sighed "But we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares."

"No, none of that." He smirked.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we are fake fighting?" Elena asked nervously.

* * *

><p>"Scared I'm going to kill you?" Fayth looked directly into his eyes.<p>

"No, you won't." Mason replied and she placed small kisses on his neck before biting into his skin deeply "Ow! Fay, easy!" He pulled away from her.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." She smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>Elena grabbed a needle off the side and pricked it onto the skin on her index finger making sure a droplet of blood poured over the open wound.<p>

"Ow." She whispered her face scrunched up with pain for only a fraction of a second.

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked concerned.

"It's ok. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena replied and he drunk the blood from her finger.

* * *

><p>"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked suspiciously.<p>

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise." Fayth nibbled his ear lobe.

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." Mason confirmed.

* * *

><p>"I promise, we're gonna get through this." Stefan whispered against her lips.<p>

"I love you, Stefan." Elena kissed him with as much force as she could.

* * *

><p>"You know I love you." Fayth purred at the werewolf.<p>

"I love you, too." Mason grinned as they lean into kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore House Damon was chasing Grace through the house, she screamed as she heard the door knock, running towards it she stopped.<p>

"Time out. Time out." Grace panted pressing herself against the wall watching her boyfriend come flying around the corner "No, no, no! The door."

"Don't use that excuse." Damon stalked towards her and pounced on her, kissing her passionately against the wall he pulled back for a split second "I win."

"You always win." She whimpered.

"Anyone home?" Jeremy walked through the door to see the two.

"What's up." Grace quickly righted herself.

"I need to speak to Damon." Jeremy replied.

"Alright, I'll go then." Grace leaned up and kissed Damon softly "Behave."

"Don't I always." He called as she walked through the door.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy informed Damon.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon replied sarcastically.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's he's here." Jeremy replied and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"A moonstone." Damon mused.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy smiled smugly.

"You're bringing me this why?" Damon growled

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy looked at him dumbfounded "Look, I just want to help, ok?" He tried to walk past him further into the house, but Damon stopped him.

"What's your sister saying about this little discovery?" Damon questioned knowingly "I mean, by the way you made Grace leave I assumes she doesn't know."

"Well, Elena doesn't want me to get involved in all this, and Grace will tell Elena …" Jeremy replied.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon growled.

"You gonna let me help or not?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded once letting him walk further into the house.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Lockwood Mason everyone was help set up for the annual masquerade ball. Jenna was talking with Carol inside of the Mansion.<p>

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol smiled.

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the masquerade ball." Jenna admitted.

"So was Richard." Carol smiled "This was always his favourite party of the year." she remembered as Tyler and Mason walked in holding a table, they almost dropped it "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the eighteen hundreds. Excuse me. Tyler!" She walked over to the two Lockwood boys.

"Mom, we got it." Tyler complained.

Jenna saw Stefan setting up some things around the house, walking over she though she would invite Stefan around to dinner.

"Stefan, hey!" Jenna smiled at him.

"Hey." Stefan smiled too.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna smiled "I need to do something nice for Grace, her house just burnt to the ground. Faulty wiring."

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked and Jenna nodded "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, staying at your place. Damon told me she would be sleeping on the couch …" Jenna caught Stefan's expression "She slept in his bed, didn't she?" Stefan nodded "Anyway, dinner?"

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a pause." he explained awkwardly.

"Really? That's not what it sounded like this morning." She smirked "Bad sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." She smiled as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Grace." Bonnie walked over to the vampire "I heard about your house." Even though she hated what Grace was a Vampire and she hated what she was, she did feel bad about what had happened to Grace's place.<p>

"Yeah." Grace nodded "Everything is gone, they could only save a couple of things."

"So where are you staying?" Bonnie questioned.

"With Damon." Grace replied and saw the look the witch was giving her "Hey, he's ok, he's treating me really well-"

"Bonnie." Elena smiled at her "You're here."

"I'm here." Bonnie shrugged and was looking around her.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena reminded her.

"You're avoiding Caroline?" Grace questioned "Because of what she is … I'm the same thing."

Bonnie's eyes widened "Grace, it-"

"Don't." Grace hissed as she walked away from the two.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena told her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on their side?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena replied cooly.

"C'mon! Since Caroline and Grace became vampires, we barely see each other. Losing them both was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too."

"Come with me." Elena told her.

"Where?" Bonnie questioned.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena informed her as she took Bonnie's hand and lead her away.

* * *

><p>In the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House, Liz was sitting in her cell alone when her daughter arrives on the other side of the door.<p>

"You didn't eat much." Caroline noted looking at her still full plate of food "Good news: Dr. Damon said the Vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline smiled but Liz didn't answer her "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?"

"Yes." Liz answered simply "So please go."

"As usual, you don't care. Go it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." Caroline shook her head.

"Are you … are you really dead?" Liz whispered.

"Yes, I am now." The blonde nodded.

"How is it possible?" Liz whispered.

* * *

><p>Upstairs the door was knocked and Alaric walked in holding a box to see Jeremy and Damon sitting in the parlour room.<p>

"Ric." Damon smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric looked at Jeremy.

"Helping Damon." Jeremy answered "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know you're here? Does Grace?" Alaric looked at Damon.

"One little secret won't hurt." Damon shrugged "What you got?"

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." The teacher explained.

"Vanessa, the hottie." Damon questioned.

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric confirmed "Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked.

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah." Damon rolled his eyes.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a Shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained.

"Most of them anyway." Damon wiggled his fingers to show the ring.

"according to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric informed them both.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon explained.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric suggested.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon looked at Jeremy.

"Tyler."

"That Tyler kid seems to be coming up everywhere." Damon muttered "Can you get it?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded confidently.

"You see, now your life has a purpose." Damon replied.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy questioned curiously.

"This is the same book that says a werewolf bit kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Go." Damon shooed the boy.

* * *

><p>"I need to tell you this." Elena sighed "Katherine and Fayth are threatening Caroline so Stefan and I are fake fighting to make her feel as if they are winning."<p>

"Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena mused.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight, it's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie whispered

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena looked at Bonnie "But it's clear where you stand on the whole vampire front."

"So that makes me the odd man out?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie, of course not." Elena shook her head.

"I know where you stand and I know where I stand, but where does that leave us?" She looked at Elena.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean to let everything get in the way, but they both need you too. Caroline and Grace need you right now."

"Not yet. I just … they're vampires. I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie stood up.

* * *

><p>Grace was laying candles out on a table when Stefan scanned the room looking for her, seeing her he walked over.<p>

"Hey, Grace." Stefan stood next to her "I heard about what happened with you house. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I hadn't been able to get into my house at the time so when Jenna rang me to tell me what happened I could even save my things." Grace nodded "It's just a surprise, you know? I don't even know who did it. They say it was faulty wiring, but you know how much this town loves to cover things up."

"I know. How much of your stuff got ruined?" Stefan asked.

"Almost all of it. I have a box of things to my name, most of which are singed and smoke stained." Grace replied "Damon offered to get my knew stuff, but it isn't the same … I want my things, but I can't and I just have to get over that." Grace mused.

"Stefan?" A deep voice came from behind them.

"Mason." Stefan turned to see the werewolf standing there looking some what surprised to see him "I wasn't expecting to see you here or anything."

"Yeah, I had this little accident, but I'm fine now." Stefan smiled gently.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason lowered his voice.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on you'll have to do you own dirty work." Stefan spat.

"Not a problem." Mason smirked as he walked away accidentally bumping into Bonnie, she stared up at him when she felt an unusual feeling rack through and an image of Mason kissing Grace popped into her head "Excuse me."

Stefan and Grace look at each other for a second before both walking over to Bonnie to check that she is ok.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"When I touched him, I saw something?" Bonnie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked "Like a vision?"

"I saw you." Bonnie looked up at the newborn.

"Me?" Grace asked.

"You were kissing him." Bonnie mused.

"No." Grace shook her head "I wouldn't kiss Mason-"

"You didn't see Grace." Stefan growled "You saw Fayth."

* * *

><p>Elena saw Stefan and Grace both talking to Bonnie, Damon was looking around to find Grace and Stefan when he saw Elena.<p>

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro and girl. Speaking of … you should tell you little bro to stop following me around." Damon told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Damon teased walking away as Jeremy arrived.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I-"

"No way, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead." Elena told him Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He sneered as he left.

* * *

><p>"Fayth is with Mason Lockwood." Damon scoffed as he stood with Grace and Stefan.<p>

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did, it makes perfect sense." Stefan nodded.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him, she has to be." Damon muttered.

"Using him for what?" Grace asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine and Fayth want it as well..." Damon suggested.

"Why?" Grace creased her eye brows.

"Well..." Damon couldn't think of a reason "No idea. That's the beauty of those two; they're always up to something."

"So how are we gonna find the moonstone?" Grace asked.

"Jeremy is gonna get it from Tyler." Damon shrugged.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Grace eye's flared.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself." Damon scoffed.

* * *

><p>Matt and Tyler were helping decorate the inside of the Lockwood home, they were talking about Caroline and her mood swings.<p>

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next." Matt explained.

"Look, you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure neurotic bitchy little twig." Tyler replied.

"Hey!" Matt shoved him.

"But the girl's got heart, she means well." Tyler added "You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm gonna get an extra extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt told him as he walked away.

Jeremy joined Tyler "Hey man."

"Hey." Tyler smiled.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy informed him.

"What? Why?" Tyler looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy shrugged lying.

"What did it say?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy questioned coyly.

"Nope." Tyler shook his head "I have it to my uncle."

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I'm done with the legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, ok?" Tyler looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably just stupid folklore anyway." Jeremy smirked looking over at Grace, Stefan and Damon who overheard the conversation.

* * *

><p>Elena was texting Stefan as Grace arrived she smiled gently at her and took a masquerade mask putting it to her face.<p>

"Nice." Elena joked.

"Thanks, I think it's a great new look for me." she joked putting it down "Wanna tell me what's really going on between you and Stefan? Because I'm a little confused that you just sent him a text..."

"How did you-"

"C'mon, Elena. I'm a vampire doesn't mean I haven't lost my ability to read minds." Grace scoffed.

"You can still?"

"Of course." Grace smiled "Not a lot of people know, they can actually believe they can start to think in their heads around me now, because the assumed as a vampire I lost a superhuman ability. I can hear that you think about him every second of every day. I can hear what you were tying in your head."

"Shh." Elena covered her mouth "I'll explain in my head and you just listen."

* * *

><p>"Ok. This is as far as I go." Bonnie backed away from the two as they stood in the parking lot.<p>

"Ok." Damon nodded.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favour." Damon replied.

"That's no gonna happen." Bonnie growled.

"So predictable." Damon rolled his eyes looking over at Stefan "That's why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason and Fayth, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out."

"Pretty please." Damon smirked.

"I'm listening." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as Stefan's phone began to ring.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on …" Stefan noted looking at Damon "Can you place nice please?" He asked as he walked away "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I told Grace." Elena informed him quickly.

"Alright." Stefan nodded "But we really shouldn't be speaking-"

"I know but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm with Grace sorting out stupid masquerade mask for Mrs Lockwood." Elena complained.

"Alright, it's ok. Hold on." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Fayth the moonstone." Damon shrugged.<p>

"My visions don't work like that; I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie replied.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that witchy mojo you do with me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon questioned.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again." She smiled evilly.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon quizzed.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie shrugged.

"Good. Good, good." Damon grinned.

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie replied.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine and Fayth are evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. Mason killed Grace and burnt down her house. You witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon growled.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan walked back over to the two.

"Absolutely." Damon nodded rolling his bright blue orbs.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was pretending to struggle with getting a large round table out of the back of a van, like a true gentleman Mason ran over to help.<p>

"Hey, how did get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason chuckled.

"All the guys bailed." She laughed "Something about draft pix, I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie smiled.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason reached up and grabbed the table, taking a step back Bonnie began her mind spell on the werewolf creating aneurysms inside of his head, letting the table go he fell to his knees in a huge amount of pain.

"Sorry." Bonnie whispered as Damon walked over and kneed him in the face effectively knocking him unconscious, Damon motioned Bonnie to get into Mason's car as Damon and Stefan move Mason into the trunk, after the older Salvatore brother climbs into the drivers seat and begins to drive off with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House Caroline was sat in a cell with her mother explaining to her about where she gets her blood.<p>

"So I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff, but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink." Caroline explained.

"So you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz questioned.

"Damon does." Caroline quickly stated "I've been pilfering his supply." She informed her.

"as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz asked hopeful.

"I want to. It's my basic nature now but on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker, a blood-aholic." She tried to joke, but Stefan did have a serious problem.

"I don't want this for you." Liz admitted to her daughter.

"I know but when life gives you lemons..." She sighed listening out "Damon's home."

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie walk into the Library, Damon dropped Mason down into a dark wood chair, he was still knocked out, Bonnie placed Mason's bag on the floor.<p>

"Here's his bag, as requested." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, grab a corner." Damon told her as he pulled a thin sheet out that was placed around Mason.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the other half of the sheet out.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon replied with a smirk.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie muttered.

"You're judging again." Damon let go of the thin blanket to give her a look.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie informed the older vampire.

Damon reached into Mason's gym bag and pulled out chains and ropes "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." He wiggled his eye brows as Bonnie took Mason's head putting the tips of her fingers on Mason's temples "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie replied closing her eyes.

"Ok, good. Find out if he gave it to Fayth and find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it." Damon grinned as he began to tie Mason down.

"Somewhere small, dark, there's water." Bonnie saw the images flash into her mind.

"Like a sewer." Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right." She shook her head, but a well was all she could see "Yeah. It's in a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon questioned.

"I told you, I only get what I get." Bonnie replied as she felt a hand catch her wrist, Mason was waking up, Damon pried her wrist from his hands.

"That's it." Bonnie stepped back "That's all I got." she went to walk from the room.

"Hey judgy!" Damon called "Thank you." after an exchange of looks Bonnie leaves the room, Damon looked down at the wolf with pure hatred in his eyes "Come on. Wake up wolf boy." He punched him around the face and Mason opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was just about to leave the Salvatore house when Caroline ran up the stairs to see her about to leave.<p>

"Bonnie." The blonde called.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in one everything." Bonnie explained.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline replied.

"Caroline..." Bonnie hesitated "Never mind, I've got to go."

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline attempted to make conversation.

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play with when we were kids?"

"The one Grace almost fell down that one time." Caroline snorted in remembrance and even Bonnie laughed "And Tyler and Matt had to try and pull her out, after Mrs Lockwood got a grate put over the top to make sure it didn't happen again."

"Do you remember where it was?" Bonnie asked dying down from her laughter.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie grabbed her phone beginning to text Grace "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you."

"No it's ok-" She saw the disappointed look at Caroline's face "Sure."

"Ok." Caroline grinned.

* * *

><p>"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt asked Elena as they stood together.<p>

"She had something else to do." Elena replied casually.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt questioned preparing himself.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena shook her head wildly Stefan and Grace arrives. Elena looks at him. Tyler arrives too.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler questioned the four.

Everyone shrugged except Stefan "He took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird." Tyler muttered as he left.

Grace receives a text from Bonnie and she shows it to Stefan. The witch was telling them to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property. Stefan looks at Elena. She went toward him but he tells her no with his head. She felt a wave of despair wash over her as she looked at at Matt.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt shook his head.

"I'll be right back." Elena told him.

* * *

><p>Mason is chained to the same chair he was earlier screaming this time trying to get out of the chains that held him down, Damon was holding an iron bar over the open fireplace heating it up, glancing over his shoulder he saw that Mason was fully awake.<p>

"Someone's feisty." Damon noted walking towards him, Mason quickly tries to move again but he tips back on the chair.

"What?" he growled at the vampire.

Pushing the iron bar into Mason's chest missing his heart, Mason screamed aloud and Damon kept it there a little bit longer before pulling it out.

"You can hurt, good to know." Damon nodded "I was afraid you'd gonna be some beast master with no affinity for pain." He opened the wolves shirt to see that the wound was already healing "Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He announced as he pulled the wolves chair upright for him before walking back to the fire heating up the iron bar "So... Fayth. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Mason didn't answer "I have all day." Damon noted as he walked over shoving the bar into his toned abs "My girlfriend Grace, who you killed by the way, then said had a tight little body isn't here to stop me from doing anything stupid and when I'm angry I do some really stupid things."

* * *

><p>Grace and Stefan arrive at the well where Bonnie had told them to go, Grace peers over the side trying to peak through the grate.<p>

"I almost fell down here once." Grace informed him "Matt and Tyler had to save me."

"Really?" Stefan chuckled "Was you ok? Did they save you?"

"Yeah." Grace nodded "We were like 12 at the time, it was really funny when I think back to it, not so much at the time." The younger vampire stopped herself from talking when she heard footsteps approaching.

"What's going on?" Elena stepped out.

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan told her.

"I know, but I am." Elena smiled "What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan informed her as he breaks the lock off the well and removes the grate throwing it to the ground.

"I can go down if you want." Grace offered.

"No, it's ok." Stefan nodded.

"Be careful." Elena whispered.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." He dropped down with a flashlight in his hand, but was surprised when he saw Vervain in the water, he yelled out as he skin began to blister and burn.

"Elena!" Stefan called.

"Stefan!" Both the twins called at the same time.

"Elena!" Stefan called again.

"I have to go down." Grace jumped up onto the wall.

"Vervain!" Stefan rasped and Elena pulled her twin down quickly both of them landing on the floor hard "ow." As she pulled herself up grabbing some chains, but they were too heavy for her to pick up.

"Ugh." Grace pulled herself up.

"Elena?" Caroline arrived.

"Caroline, Stefan is down there and the chain is-" As Elena was explaining Caroline went to jump in but Grace knocked her down.

"It's filled with vervain." She told her friend.

"we have to get him out." Elena told the two as they went to protest "now!" Grace grabbed the chain like it was a feather from the floor.

* * *

><p>"When did you two meet?" Damon asked casually heating up the iron bar over the fire again "Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Fayth's good that way." He spat as Jeremy walked in the room "I thought I told you to leave."<p>

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy explained walking towards him revealing a bunch of yellow herbs to him.

"What is it?" Damon ran his hands over the herb.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia." Jeremy replied "Grows in the mountainous ranges of the northern hemisphere, communally know as 'Aconite', 'blue rocker' and 'Wolfsbane'." Jeremy added.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked suddenly interested.

"well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes Lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic." Jeremy replied as Mason whimpered in the chair he was sat in Damon smirked.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon mused as he took a piece of the plant and walked towards the doomed werewolf "What is Fayth doing in Mystic Falls?" Mason didn't answer and Damon ran the plant down his cheek, a sizzling sound was heard as he skin began to burn "Why is she here."

"She's here with me!" Mason suddenly answered "Why are you asking? You jealous!"

"How rude of me. I just realised I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon growled as he shoved the wolfsbane down his front, Mason began to choke and spit up a thick looking liquid "Yummy."

* * *

><p>Back in the woods Elena was tying the chain around herself whilst Grace held the end of the chain firmly.<p>

"I got you ok." Caroline smiled at her friend when Bonnie arrived looking frantic.

"What's going on? You took off in a blur." The witch noted.

"I heard Elena screaming. We need to help her." Caroline informed her.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded dropping down into the well, Grace begins to reel her down slowly, suddenly Grace lost her grip and Elena went hurdling to the bottom, but Grace managed to stop.

"Sorry!" Grace called.

"it's ok, keep going." Elena replied as Grace continued to lower her into the water, as Elena got in she untied herself and found Stefan, he was unconscious from the pain and covered in blisters and cuts.

"Oh my God." Elena whispered as she put the chain around Stefan securing him on.

"Elena, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Pull him up!" Elena called and Grace began to pull Stefan back up, it was heavily this time, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Elena! Ready for you!" Caroline called as the chain came back down.

"Hold on! I need to find the stone." Elena shouted looking around "Found it!" She grabbed a wooden box from the water, but it was being protected by many snakes slithering up her arm, she screamed loudly and climbed into the chain almost dropping the box but managing to successfully hold onto the box and the chain whilst Grace pulled her up.

As she reached the top she fell from the chain to be by a burnt, unconscious Stefan's side, cutting herself with a rock both Caroline and Grace turn away tempted by her blood.

"I've got the stone, Stefan." Elena fed him her blood "Stefan, it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be ok."

* * *

><p>"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon questioned.<p>

"screw you!" Mason spat.

Damon made a buzzer sound from a game show "Wrong answer!"

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy told the vampire concerned for the wolf.

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon threatened moving towards him with Wolfsbane.

"The well! You'll find it there!" Mason told him hoping he would go and jump in the water.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon growled.

"I'm getting it for Fayth and Katherine." Mason replied.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Fayth. She's gonna use it to lift my curse." Mason explained.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason replied quickly.

"Why?" Damon lowered his voice.

"Because she loves me!" Mason quickly stated and Damon began to laugh.

"Now I get it." Damon laughed harder "You're just stupid. Fayth doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking." Mason gave up.

"Yes you are." Damon nodded looking at Jeremy "it's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy stood strong.

"No, you should go." Damon hissed.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy shook his head and Mason looked up at the teen teary eyed knowing he was near his end.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason begged looking up at the teen.

"Damon..." Jeremy breathed and Damon caught him by his throat holding him against the wall.

"You want to be part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he killed Grace turning her into a vampire; he killed me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!" Damon growled before realising him "He wants me to kill him anyway, don't you Mason?" He walked across the room to the wolf, his voice flat with no emotion "Really is a curse, isn't it?"  
>Mason put his head down and sighed, Jeremy just left the room quickly, Damon paused looking at the wolf for a second "You know, I look at you and I see myself, a less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon put together the fact that they were only toys to Fayth.<p>

"I love her." Mason's voice broke.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are, but Fayth will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon reached into his chest and pulled his heart from it dropping it to the floor.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jenna and Alaric were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Alaric was cutting on a chopping board and Jenna was sipping tentatively at her wine.<p>

"You're pretty handy with that thing." She admired.

"Yeah, uh, it's a skill." He joked as he leaned in and kissed her "Where is the sea salt?"

"Table." She replied.

They kiss again, but pulling back Alaric lays the table. Elena and Grace arrive looking tired and worn down. Alaric look at them and ask if secretively if they are okay. Both girls nods and goes upstairs avoiding talking.

* * *

><p>"So Grace and I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I really think it's progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out." Caroline looked at her mom as they continued to sit in the cell below the Salvatore Boarding house.<p>

"It's just that you've become this person…" Liz mused.

"Don't… I… just starting to get along." Caroline shook her head upset.

"This strong, this confident person." Liz continued and her daughter looks up surprised.

"Oh. Thank you." The blonde smiled.

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." The Sheriff promised her eyes beginning to water.

"We never talk like this? Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline admitted.

"Me too." Liz nodded.

"I know I can trust you but you're never going to trust them." She referred to Damon, Stefan and Grace as she began to cry and compel her mother "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." Liz repeated.

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu, you had a fever, chills and ickiness but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." Caroline continued

* * *

><p>Damon was wrapping Mason's very much dead body in the blanket patting his chest gently as Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon.<p>

"All this for that?" Damon muttered.

"Yep." Stefan nodded as he threw him the moonstone "I see you've exercised your usual restraint." He announced sarcastically seeing the make shift body bag on the floor.

"Had to be done." Damon shrugged bending down to pick up his wallet, keys and phone. Unlocking the wolves phone he sent text Carol on behalf of Mason "_Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. You'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason._"

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan knelt down.

"Oh, last number dialled. I wonder who that can possibly be?" Damon's eyes flared.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan tried to catch him, but Damon had already dialled and Fayth was on the other line thinking it was Mason.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." Fayth complained.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon smirked.

"Damon, for once you surprised me. I assume Mason is with you." She rolled her eyes.

"He's right beside me although his heart's across the room." Damon shrugged.

"You shouldn't have." the doppelgänger growled narrowing her eyes.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." Damon smirked teasing her.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Fayth hissed.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon pouted before smirking again.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Gracie. Or maybe I will." She hangs up. Damon looks at Stefan slightly worried instantly pulling out his phone trying to her hold of Grace.

* * *

><p>Grace walks down into the kitchen followed by Elena. Alaric and Jenna were still in there preparing a romantic dinner for the two of them.<p>

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric shrugged.

"Who is she talking to?" Grace asked seeing Jenna on the phone.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked.

"There were a few hiccups but yeah." Elena nodded.

"Of course, I understand. Grace, it's for you." Jenna passed Grace the phone who inspected it carefully "Who is it? Hello?"

"Hello Grace." Fayth purred.

"Fayth." Grace growled and Elena's eyes went wide.

"Katherine wanted me to ask you to ask Elena did she enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" Hearing the hitch in Grace's breathing she smirked "We will always know, Grace. We will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of the Gilbert house? To replace Aunt Jenna vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her _special_ tea?" She smirked.

"No." Grace whispered.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. Unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me so when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she was just…" Grace looked around to see Jenna is holding a knife pointed at her stomach "You should really tell Damon to be more careful with who's heart her rips out next. Oh and how is your house, I told Mason to make sure that you were inside before he set it alight... shame you weren't."

"Jenna, no!" Grace screamed dropping the phone making it clatter to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric yells.

Jenna stabs herself in the abdomen and Alaric, Grace and Elena rush toward her trying to stop the blood but not moving the knife.

"Well, you get the idea." Fayth grinned as she hung up.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls hospital Grace and Elena as sitting there absolutely in bits, Grace was crying and Elena was just plain torn.<p>

"Is she ok?" Jeremy walks in the room.

"The doctors t-told Alaric that she got lucky." Grace hiccuped standing up as Elena couldn't bring herself to start talking "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be ok."

"Did she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing." Grace shook her head "It's all part of Fayth mind compulsion."

"Why would Fayth and Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because she's trying to send a message, that she could get to anybody." Grace began to cry again.

"hey, hey. Come here." Jeremy pulled her into a tight embrace "It's gonna be ok."

"No it's not." Grace sobbed.

"She's gonna pay, Grace. Both of them are. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay." Jeremy growled.

* * *

><p>"It looks good." Tyler told his mother as he walked in the house.<p>

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." His mother replied.

"We've both been busy I guess." He replied "Have you seen Mason? The guy's been awol all day."

"Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida." Carol explained.

"What?" Tyler looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol sympathised.

"So he just left?" Tyler questioned skeptically.

"I was hoping he'd stick around, I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." She smiled comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena walked into the Salvatore Boarding house exchanging glances before walking separate ways into the house. Elena walked into the library to see Stefan standing there, his eyes were wet from where he had been crying, this set Elena off too.<p>

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." Elena mused.

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"we did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital, Grace is getting death threats, Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't listen to her, because we're together. Stefan …"

"I know what you're gonna say." Stefan whispered feeling his heart begin to break.

"Then let me say it." She walked towards him "I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me, but it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"Elena, I-" She cut him off as they began to both cry harder.

"No, Stefan. It has to be." Elena kissed him and began to leave.

* * *

><p>Grace watched her twin walked towards the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House, about to run after her Damon quickly grabbed her wrist giving her a pain-struck look.<p>

"Grace, I riled Fayth up. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think!" He told her taking all the blame.

"Why didn't you listen to me." Grace hissed tears staining her cheeks "I told you! I told you that you didn't need to go after him, you didn't need to do that, Damon. I was here, but you didn't listen and now Jenna is in the hospital and Fayth told me that it was her idea to burn down my house, she said it was a shame I wasn't inside it." more tears came and Damon held her tightly, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Damon quickly tried to apologise for his ways.

"That's not going to cut it." Grace whispered "It's too dangerous, how long before Fayth goes after Elena, or Jeremy? Or anyone I'm close to? It's too risky."

"But-"

"Damon." She whispered closing her eyes looking down before looking back up at him "I want to be with you so bad, I want to always be with you-"

Damon grabbed her arms "So be with me."

"No. I can't." She rasped out her voice was hoarse from the crying "It would be selfish of us." Grace whispered "It's too dangerous."

She walked away from him glancing over her shoulder at him before turning to see Stefan standing there with a guilty look on his face, tears pouring from his eyes as he exchanged looks with his distort brother.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." Stefan hiccuped.

"We both are." Damon walked towards her crying one last attempted at winning her back.

"Don't." She breathed "They've won. Fayth and Katherine won at their own game." Tears streams as she ran from the house.

Damon turned quickly with such an intense fury burning inside of him, grabbing the closest thing to him which was a priceless vase smashing it against the wall screaming loudly as Stefan walked around the corner tears still running from his eyes.

Damon growled "We didn't protect her, we said we would, we go on about it, but when it came to it we were dealing with our own problems leaving them both exposed."

"I know." Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>Katherine was pacing around her room, whilst Fayth lounged casually on the bed inspecting her freshly manicured nails.<p>

"I apologize if I seem rattled." Katherine nodded "The circumstances have changed suddenly and we had to adjust. Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, we need a werewolf and Fayth lost the one that I had. Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." Katherine looked deep into Matt's bright blue eyes.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." His voice was flat and calm.

"And you're not going to stop." She began to compel him again.

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated.

"Until?" Katherine edged him on.

"Until he kills me." Matt spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh, wow. Stefan and Elena broke up, Grace and Damon broke up :'( No! Damn Fayth and Katherine! (Mostly Fayth!)**

**I want to say a special thank you to grapejuice101 who is incredibly helpful in helping me get these out and giving me ideas and opinions! So thank you!**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you for reading and if you like please Review, fav and alert!**

**Graciiee xx**


	29. Masquerade

Twisted Love

Season Two

Masquerade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the couch at the Salvatore Boarding House when Damon walked in handing her a glass of thick crimson blood to calm her nerves.<p>

"Here." He looked at her slightly concerned.

"I'm still shaking." She brought the glass up carefully to her lips taking small sips of the liquid.

"What happened?" Stefan walked in, he had just got the message the blonde had arrived with news.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon looked at the blonde "You're gonna love this." He wiggled his eye brows.

"I saw Katherine and Fayth today." Caroline whimpered thinking back to the memory.

"Where?" Stefan's eyes were wide.

"At the Grill." Caroline replied her bright eyes were still wide from the encounter "I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt." She admitted shamefully spinning into a flash back.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day Caroline smiled sweetly as she walked into the Mystic Grill. Matt was doing his job of busting tables when he caught her silvery gaze from across the room.<p>

"Do you need a table?" He finally asked breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"No, I'm not staying." She quickly told him "I just needed to use the little girls' room." She lied.

* * *

><p>"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon told her firmly, he'd had enough drama with Grace over the past couple of days he honestly didn't want to deal with other peoples problems.<p>

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom." Caroline continued flashing a deathly look at Damon "Even though I didn't really have to because I'm a doofus." She moaned.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the bathroom at the Grill and sighed heavily looking into the mirror at herself, she hated what her and Matt had become, suddenly she saw Grace and Elena walking in behind her, but this time she knew it wasn't them, but she would play along.<p>

"Elena? Grace?" Caroline turned to them.

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you ok?" Katherine asked giving off faux concern.

"Yeah, you know… whatever." She mumbled, attempting to flash past them at supernatural speed, but Fayth caught her hair pulling her back to them.

"You're good." Fayth smirked "What gave us away? Is it the hair?" She looked at her own tight curls "Or was it the clothes?"

"I know Elena and Grace are at home." Caroline replied.

"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine told her.

"Tell Damon and Stefan that we want the moonstone or we will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Fayth growled "Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

* * *

><p>"She wants to do it in public." Stefan mused from where he sat opposite the blonde "Killing Mason threw her off guard." He glanced at Damon.<p>

"She's running scared." Damon tried to cover his choices of killing Mason "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"What about what she did to Grace's house? How long before she tries that with Caroline's or ours?" Stefan spat.

"That won't happen again." Damon growled.

"Wait. What?" Caroline looked up at them.

"It was Fayth that burnt down Grace's house, with the help of Mason. She wanted Grace to be inside of it… but thankfully she wasn't." Damon muttered.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Fayth and Katherine are not getting dick." Damon growled "I have it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." the older brother smirked.

"You're not gonna kill Katherine." Stefan shook his head.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon growled.

"You're not gonna kill her." He repeated.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Because I am." The younger brother finished with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert House Grace and Matt were helping Jenna limp into the house from where she had been in the hospital she was still seriously injured, whilst Elena held her bag for her and Jeremy grabbed the door.<p>

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna winced.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena told her concerned.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, haemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy smirked.

"The only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna whined.

"No." Grace laughed.

"I walked into a knife." Jenna stated and Grace felt a wave of guilt run over her "How does somebody do that."

"It was a freak accident." Elena lied.

"It happens." Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the Grill." Matt informed her trying to be nice, Jenna laughed but winced at the pain that came with it "Ok, I'm being nice." he admitted.

Carefully Matt and Grace lay her back on the couch being sure to lay her back slowly not ripping any of her stitches, smiling Matt gave the Gilbert Aunt a bag sitting down with her. Grace, Jeremy and Elena walk into the kitchen to have a private conversation.

"Here." Jeremy passed Grace a bag.

"What is it?" She inspected the bag carefully.

"Damon stopped by early this morning, he must have known you were staying here." Jeremy told her and Grace sniffled a little "He said it's essentials."

"Thanks, Jer." A small smile was formed on Grace's lips.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy questioned turning to Elena.

"Make lunch." Elena replied casually.

Jeremy snorted "No, about Fayth and Katherine."

"Plunge a stake straight into her heart." Grace growled crunching on a shiny red apple.

"No." Elena gave her a look "We're not going to do anything." She gave them both a look

"She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that." Jeremy stated and Grace nodded in agreement.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." Elena replied.

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy looked at her exasperated

"She won't. Fayth and Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Well I'm doing it now, me and Stefan are over." She glanced across at Grace.

"They won." Grace muttered looking down at her hands "Game over."

"You are being naïve and you know it." Jeremy told her.

"I am not, _Damon_." Grace hissed thinking that it was Damon calling her naïve again before she could stop herself her eyes widening as she left the room with her bag in hand.

"What?" Jeremy looked at Elena "Did she just call me Damon?"

"I'm not sure, I should go check on her." Elena noted.

"Alright, I'll be back later-"

"Where are you going?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Out. I'll be back." Jeremy nodded as he left.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Fayth walked into their little bed and breakfast holding many shopping bags, they were followed by an older woman who had shopping bags up an down her arms carrying more than she could handle.<p>

"Where should I put these?" The older woman asked.

"Right there." Fayth pointed to her bed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help." Katherine purred.

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let my know if there's anything else I can do." Mrs. Flowers smiled as she left the room.

"You are getting soft, Katerina." Fayth told her sister as she pulled a pair of pumps from her bag.

"Maybe I'm just in character." Katherine tried to reason "Trying to act like Elena does for tonight, I mean-"

"It only takes a second." Fayth moved in a blur to be holding a stake at her heart and clasping her hand around her throat "Let your guard down and that could be the end."

"Fay, stop." Katherine rasped.

"girls, girls." A olive skinned woman stepped out from where she was hiding in the bathroom "No need to fight."

"Lucy." Fayth smiled at her letting her twin go.

"It's good to see you." Lucy smiled at the two as she hugs them both.

"I'm glad you could make it." Katherine looked at her.

"You called, I came." Lucy glanced over at Fayth who was inspecting her beautiful navy blue dress for tonight.

"Like you had a choice." Fayth purred menacingly.

"Don't get all boss lady on me-" She was cut off by a growl that erupted from deep within Fayth's throat, even Katherine looked surprised "You know I love you." she pulled back a silver masquerade mask "Now, where does one where this?"

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date." Fayth smirked.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore House Bonnie stood out the front as she knocked the door, quickly Caroline opened it smiling at her. The witch has done as Stefan said, she brought Emily's grimoire with her.<p>

"Hey, come in." She moved aside from her to walk in.

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie informed her as Stefan came around the corner from where he had been standing in the parlour room.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan smiled at her.

Peaking around Stefan's broad shoulders Bonnie saw Damon and Alaric talking next to a table full of weapons, loading them, checking they still worked, the young witches eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Bonnie questioned.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy informed here from where he stood.

"I can explain." Stefan started holding up both of his hands defensively.

"Please." Bonnie looked up at him waiting for his explanation.

He hesitated "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Alaric was explained to everyone how his weapons work "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." He informed everyone before picking up a slip on sleeve with two wooden stakes attached to it "For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He made the stake release into his hand seeing the look on Damon's face "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Both Stefan and Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Back to the Pierce sisters across town Fayth was sitting at her vanity table straightening her hair to make sure it looked like Grace and Katherine was using the full size mirror to assure the same thing whilst Lucy picked out dresses.<p>

"What's with the hair?" The witch questioned

"We're impersonating our dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger's Elena and Grace." Fayth informed her "They have the worst taste."

"Except in men." Lucy replied snidely catching Katherine's look in the mirror "Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

"We've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed the something charity. It's for a good cause, Lucy." Fayth smirked.

"Hmm, ok. Well, have you both actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend." Lucy looked at both of them.

"We have seen it." Katherine informed her.

Fayth nodded "We just need you to help us get it back."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy quirked an eye brow catching the uncomfortable look on both of their faces "You want me to break the curse."

"Let's just get it first." Katherine suggested.

"All we really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Fayth added.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking through one of the halls of the Salvatore Boarding House contemplating what she was about to do, Stefan was following her.<p>

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her, but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie told him concerned.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What they did to Jenna crossed the line, and Fayth told Grace that she was the reason her house burned down. I feel as if I've failed her. Failed them both. They have to be stopped before it happens again."

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie shook her head.

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge." He reasoned "I could catch her by surprise."

Bonnie hesitated "What about Fayth? She seem to be the bigger threat here."

"Damon has got her covered." Stefan replied.

Bonnie sighed "I could do a spell to trap them, like the tomb spell." she suggested.

"Right. We can isolate them, away from the others. Please Bonnie." The younger Salvatore brother begged.

"Ok." Bonnie nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Elena walked in her room to see Grace looking at a pretty black dress on her bed, it has sequins on waist, it had been hidden in the bottom of the small box of things that the firemen had salvaged form her house "You're not thinking of going tonight are you?"<p>

"No." Grace shook her head speaking softly, running her finger tips over the delicate material "It's just… this was my favourite party of the year, I always felt so mysterious and sexy, I always wanted to show Damon that side of me… and now I don't get a chance because he goes and pisses off his ex."

"Hey." Elena sat next to her "It'll all be ok, you and Damon will work it out."

"Will we? I'm not sure I can trust me, he never listens to me. His emotions just get the better of him and he goes out and does something stupid." Grace took a sip from the blood bag Damon has sent her. "What about you and Stefan? Will you two-"

Elena shrugged "I'm not sure, it's different to you and Damon, you're both ... _vampires_. Stefan and I are from two different worlds." Elena sighed

"Sorry." Grace looked at her apologetically

Elena nodding smiling sweetly as she walked from the room downstairs to see that Matt was just about to leave, she caught up with him.

"You're welcome to hang out tonight. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." She joked.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you?" Matt questioned.

"Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan." She shrugged.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do." Matt explained.

"What?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt turned.

"Ok. Well, have fun." Elena called.

"Yeah." He scoffed "Me and a suit."

"You look good in a suit." She smiled.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Matt assured her.

"I don't think so, Matt." She sighed heavily "There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work."

"You know I'm here for you always." He told her lovingly as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore Boarding House Damon was on his phone looking at Grace's name contemplating whether to send her a message or not.<p>

"I wouldn't." Stefan came up behind him sitting in the same room as everyone else.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked from where he was setting up is weapons ready for use.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena and Grace. I don't want them to know about this." Stefan told him.

"Ok. Well, I'll make sure they doesn't leave my sight." Alaric nodded.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan nodded looking around at everyone who was involved Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out." Damon slid his phone into his pocket "Caroline."

"I won't." She nodded confidently "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon smirked thinking back to that was the reason why Grace wasn't with him here now.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy explained.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan looked across at the witch there was a long pause.

She nodded once giving in "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Fayth and Katherine." Damon chirped "Tonight they get a stake through their hearts."

* * *

><p>Day soon turned to night and everyone was at the masquerade ball dressed to impress in beautiful dresses and masks. There were fire jugglers entertaining the guests along with other forms of entertainment.<p>

Carol walks into her late-husbands office to see her son Tyler in there sorting out his tie in the small mirror.

"It's already packed out there." Carol smiled "You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Tyler nodded as he turned around to face his mother "Oh, look at you! So handsome." She brushed his shoulders.

"Thanks." Tyler smirked "You look pretty good too, mom."

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over." She teased.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately-" He saw the look on his mothers face "A jerk lately. It's just … have you heard from Mason?" He asked hopeful

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way." She explained "He's the exact opposite of your father."

"We should have cancelled this party." Tyler hissed.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick …" She giggled as she saw the surprised look on her sons face "a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone."

"Come one." Tyler smiled at his loving mother "Put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun."

"I think I need a cocktail first." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Fayth and Lucy all arrive looking glorious yet deadly, Lucy departs from the girls and they walk towards Matt who looks surprised to see them both there.<p>

"Elena? Grace?" He smiled at them.

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine played with his bow tie.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Matt smiled at her.

"I couldn't miss it." Katherine shrugged "You really are hot in a suit." She purred "I would love to just-"

"Elena." Fayth played along giving her a look.

"Ok, here's the deal." Katherine leaned in beginning to compel him "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until is snaps." Matt repeated like a record player.

"And then?" Katherine asked.

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt muttered.

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Fayth hissed making him leave.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were standing up at the top of the stairs looking over the Lockwood grounds at the party people.<p>

"Do you see them?" Damon asked.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon scoffed.

"Oh, I had a chance to kill Katherine and I hesitated." Stefan told him.

"Well that is a fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon growled.

"You spent 145 years loving Katherine, it could happen." Stefan reasoned.

"I won't hesitate." Damon growled getting riled up.

"Ok." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>Matt and Tyler were in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls were dancing together to the low thump of music they could hear from outside. The boys were drinking Tyler's father's secret stash.<p>

"We're really not supposed to be in here." Tyler informed him.

"Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" He handed him a shot glass full of vodka.

"Hey, I want a shot." Aimee walked over to the desk they were sitting at.

"Me too and then we have to dance." Sarah followed.

"Yes." Aimee agreed.

"You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this." Tyler smirked as he touched his shot glass to Matt's and they all left the room.

"Lets go party!" Aimee hollered.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walks into the Lockwood mansion he was carrying a bag. Following behind him was Bonnie they both travel upstairs. They enter an empty room checking it for stray party guests.<p>

"I thought this room could work." Jeremy looked at the witch.

"It's perfect." Bonnie nodded.

Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag inspecting it greatly, getting it ready for use incase he has to use it before checking the rest of Alaric's weapons before putting them back in the bag. Bonnie sits down on a small couch and takes out the grimoire fingering through the book looking for the seal spell.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy looked over his shoulder at her.

"it's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." She explained stopping on the right page.

Jeremy places the bag that he was holding into a closet, shutting it after it was in there waiting for Stefan and Damon to use them.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy questioned curiously.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed." She told him.

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool." He took a seat next to her.

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me." She referred to the overuse of her powers she will be drained of power completely and die.

"If you feel that way, why help?" Jeremy looked at her confused.

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it." She sighed.

* * *

><p>"I feel like an invalid." Jenna whined reaching for her drink.<p>

"That's because you are an invalid." Elena smirked passing her the drink she was trying to reach.

Grace smiles as she lays the pizza box on the table, checking her phone she still had no messages from anyone, looking over her shoulder she saw Alaric in the kitchen texting.

"Excuse me." Grace stood up walking into the kitchen "What's going on, Alaric?"

"What do you mean?" Alaric creased his eye brows putting his phone back in his pocket quickly.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me." Grace stated.

"Jeremy went to the masquerade ball." Elena stepped in the room "Somethings up."

"I don't know what to tell you." He admitted.

His phone began to ring, Grace zipped around and attempted to steal it, but Alaric moved away from her giving her a look.

"So then you'll be ok if me and Grace just head to that party? Meet up with everyone?" Elena asked coyly as her and her twin turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alaric called.

"What are you hiding, Ric?" Grace spat.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you two, just in case Katherine or Fayth showed up while he was at the party." Alaric lied.

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Elena looked at him "He would never go to the party by himself; he did that stuff for me."

"Just let this one go." Alaric begged.

* * *

><p>Back at the party Bonnie and Jeremy were just leaving the spare room rejoining the party outside, everyone was dancing and drink, it looked like a fun time if you didn't have two crazy vampires trying to kill you.<p>

"We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready." Bonnie told Jeremy but she suddenly came to a halt "Do you feel that?"

"What's the matter?" Jeremy questioned "Are you cold?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head as she looked across the crowd at Lucy who was stirring her vodka tonic casually, the younger witch stalked towards her "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy smiled as she walked away from the Bennett witch.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy looked down at Bonnie.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Stefan." Bonnie told him.

* * *

><p>Damon walks down the steps onto the main field dance floor of the Lockwood Mansion grounds, looking around he saw Fayth across the yard from him, stepping forward towards her she was gone, turning back around to walk away she was right there next to him.

"Dance with me." She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"No." Damon turned away from her.

"Fine then, tell me who I should kill." She looked at a random man whilst picking up at strawberry from a waiter "him? Mmm, she looks delicious." she took a bite from it acting seductive.

Offering his arm to her she took it and they both walked onto the dance floor, he tried to stay as far away from her as possible, but she kept moving closer.

"It's a beautiful night." She mused.

"Why the charade?" Damon asked.

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl." Fayth's eyes flared with amusement "Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?"

"Fayth." Damon warned

"How is little Gracie?" Fayth asked and Damon growled lowly "Losing all her things in the _tragic_ fire, losing you, poor girl."

"Stop." Damon growled "I don't want anyone hurt tonight." he changed the subject clearly lying.

"Ok. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will have to." Fayth growled.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." He smirked.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime." Fayth replied acting casual.

"My way or you don't get it." Damon growled.

Aimee walked over as she was trying to find Matt, she noticed Grace and grinned as she arrived next to them a shocked look on her face at Grace's style in clothing.

"Oh my God Grace! You look so pretty!" Aimee gushed "I love that dress. You look gorge!" She stated and Fayth smiled smugly.

"Really? I think she looks like a slut." Damon added and Fayth flashed him a deathly look "But that's just my opinion."

"Anyway … I was just wonder if you have both seen Matt." Aimee asked, she could sense the tension coming off of them.

"No, I haven't." Fayth pouted "But I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Aimee blushed.

"Oh, it's twisted." Fayth lied walking around the back of her pretending to fix her necklace when she really snaps her spine "Paralysed from the waist down." Fayth finished her off "and dead." She pushed Aimee's limp lifeless into Damon's hands as she turned away "The moonstone, Damon. Tick tock."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?" Elena called from the stairs.<p>

"Good night." Jenna and Alaric smiled.

"Night, 'Lena." Grace called looking over her shoulders.

"_I'm going to the party, meet me outside in 5._" Elena said in her head giving her a look, Grace creased her eye brows but nodded once.

Tip toeing back down the stairs only Grace could hear her subtle movements as she grabbed her keys and snuck out the door undetected.

"Well … I'm gonna go get ready for bed too, I think." Grace yawned.

"Really? But the movies just about to start." Jenna complained.

"It's alright, I just need to go take a shower." Grace shrugged.

"Alright, then." Jenna grumbled.

Quickly getting up from where she was sitting next to Alaric, she put her hand on the door handle, twisting it slowly to open it and zip out closing the door silently behind her.

"Ready." Grace smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan was pacing around an empty room as Damon sat casually against a table nursing a glass of scotch in his hand.<p>

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan informed him referring to Aimee Bradley, the innocent girl that Fayth had killed in front of Damon as a threat.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon replied with a small shrug.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon." Stefan growled at him.

"Stefan, it's collateral damage." The older brother shrugged.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan bailed out.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon growled walking towards him placing his hands on his shoulders "Hey! Don't do this to me! These women ruined out lives, they destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright." He confirmed to him.

"Alright." Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting for the signal from Stefan and Damon whilst standing outside in the fresh, crisp air.<p>

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie joked.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something... I don't know." He chuckled and Bonnie giggled "Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

"No!" She laughed at him unintentionally "I mean, no thank you."

Jeremy's phone began to vibrate, he got it out and how a next from Damon with one simple word on it 'now.' He got up and left Bonnie sitting there alone.

* * *

><p>Lucy joined Fayth and Katherine as they wandered through the yard scanning the crowd for any threats or danger.<p>

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy announced.

"Didn't I?" Fayth played dumb.

"No, you didn't." Lucy growled "No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Fayth-"

"This changes nothing." Fayth spat "You're here because you owe your dear friends a favour. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?" She gave her a look as Jeremy joined the two.

"Elena." He smiled "Grace." he removed his mask as he looked at Lucy "Hey sorry, could I just talk with these two?" Lucy nodded as she left.

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked.

"I have a message from Stefan." He announced.

"oh?" Katherine looked surprised.

"He and Damon want you both to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone." He informed them.

"And why are you their little messenger?" Fayth asked.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." Jeremy growled Fayth laughed a little.

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way?" Katherine taunted "Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" She asked before both twins leaving him standing there.

As Jeremy was texting Damon he walked away from the crowd into a quieter part of the party a hand caught his arm, he turned to look into a deadly set of chocolate brown eyes "What the hell is going on?" Grace hissed.

* * *

><p>Inside of the mansion Caroline was standing watching Matt from across the room, he was still hanging around with Tyler and Sarah. He stops and looks at her for a split second before he left with the two.<p>

Her phone buzzed in her purse she got it out and read the text it was from Jeremy saying 'your turn' she let out a small sigh as she walked into the empty part of the mansion about to walk through a door when Fayth and Katherine arrive.

Fayth grabs the blondes arm and twists it shoving her violently against a wall, dazing her momentarily as her head rebounded hard off of the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, her voice was meek.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to a lake. What's going on?" Fayth growled.

"I don't know nothing." Caroline replied as Fayth moved her around so that her back was against the wall and clasping her hand tightly around her neck, only slightly lifting her from the ground.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?" Fayth hissed.

"I-" She began to straggle her harder "Wait, no, no no!" She rasped trying to pry her hand off, Fayth released a little "They are trying to kill you!"

"I figured as much." Fayth sighed "Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it." Caroline's voice was hoarse.

"And where is Bonnie right now?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Caroline replied as Fayth tightened her grip "She's upstairs!"

* * *

><p>"You guys are trying to kill them here?" Elena shook her head.<p>

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained.

"Ok! You're all being stupid. You're going to get yourself killed." Grace looked at them frustrated.

"We know what we're doing." Bonnie told her confidently.

"And how am we supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of us?" Elena asked and Grace nodded.

"It's not just you anymore. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>Katherine was dragging Caroline upstairs whilst Fayth lead in front, they arrive outside of the room that Caroline had told them about and Fayth burst through the door walking into the room Katherine following quickly.<p>

"Where is she?" Fayth looked around as Caroline began to laugh.

"I did it." The blonde looked overly excited "I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you, both of you, but I did it!"

Fayth zipped towards the door but was stopped by a barrier "What the …?" She turned around to see the younger Salvatore brother standing there.

"Stefan." Katherine growled.

"Hello, girls." Stefan smiled.

"Goodbye, Fayth and Katherine." Caroline gushed as she ran through the house.

"You don't really think you can kill us both with that now, do you?" Fayth pouted.

"No, but he can help." Stefan looked behind her

Damon stepped out from the closet and fires a stake at her from the compressed air weapon Alaric had developed, it hits Fayth square in the back, she stumbled forward the stake deep in her back.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Grace stumbled forward feeling a stabbing sensation piercing her back, blood streamed down her back and Jeremy caught her before she hit the floor, Bonnie and Elena look at her surprised.<p>

"Grace!" Elena gasped.

"What the-"

* * *

><p>Stefan rushed over to Katherine and plunges the stake into her arm missing her chest, Damon ran over to Fayth and pulled the stake from her back trying to plunge it directly into his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>This time Elena let out a scream as she clasped her arm in pain, blood oozed through her fingers, looking over at Grace she was pale and pasty as Jeremy held her trying to keep her awake.<p>

"Jeremy, it's Fayth and Katherine." Bonnie breathed figuring it out "They're linked to them! Get them to stop! Now!"

* * *

><p>Just as Damon was about to pushed the stake directly into Fayth's heart, Katherine threw Stefan across the room jumping on Damon's back he shrugged her off and ran for the bitch that broke his heart.<p>

"Stop!" Jeremy stood the other side of the barrier "You're hurting Grace and Elena!" Both brothers stopped immediately "Everything you're doing to them is hurting Grace and Elena."

Fayth smirked at Damon "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She snatched the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on the girls. Make sure they're ok. Go!" Stefan told him and Jeremy ran off.

"Let's make sure poor Grace and Elena are ok." Fayth sobbed pushing the stake into her sisters hand "Just a little bit more pressure." A thick cut opened up, Stefan quickly slapped the stake away from her sisters hand.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Grace yelled as her hand split open blood pouring over the side, Grace quickly turned away ignoring the temptation, her throat ran dry when the metallic smell filled her nostrils.<p>

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena sobbed.

"I can't break the spell, Elena." Bonnie was weak "I'm sorry, but I can try and take some of the pain away. Ok?" Elena nodded and the witch began to chant a spell.

* * *

><p>"This is really going to hurt." Fayth held the stake just in front of her stomach.<p>

"Wait!" Damon yelled concerned for the pain that Grace would have to go through, Fayth saw this in his eyes and grinned.

Both sisters sat down onto the couch smiling smugly at both brothers "Ok. So, how about that moonstone?" Fayth asked casually.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was attempting to take Elena's pain away whilst Grace was cracking her back, the fact that she was a vampire meant that the pain wasn't as great as Elena's was.<p>

"Are you ok?" Jeremy suddenly arrived.

"Are they?" Grace asked concerned.

"They're stuck in there with her." He replied looking at Bonnie "You were right; Katherine and Fayth had a witch link Elena to her."

"The girl I saw, the one I spoke to!" Bonnie remembered Lucy "Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!"

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie ran off.

Jeremy pulled off his magic ring and gave it to Elena, whilst Grace was keeping the pressure of Elena's arm.

"No." Elena pushed his hand away.

"Take it." Jeremy insisted.

"No, Jeremy-"

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do." Jeremy told her.

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." She growled.

* * *

><p>"The four of us together just like old times." Fayth mused as she sat on the couch casually "The couple that loved too much and the ones that didn't love at all, well one did." Fayth smirked referring to her and Damon.<p>

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon growled.

"What happened to you Damon?" Fayth pouted "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." The raven haired vampire smirked.

"Good. He was a bore." Fayth teased.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonising each other." Stefan growled.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine finally asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest looking at her.

"Does Grace enjoy having you worship at her alter?" Fayth turned to Damon looking directly at him "I mean, it is obvious that you love, but you're too scared to tell her because you're scared she won't feel the same way and run … but she must enjoy all the attention you give her."

"That was really desperate, Fayth." Stefan informed her from across the room "Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that I made you scared to show your true feelings for another woman?" She laughed.

"Stop." Damon growled at her.

"Damon, ignore her." Stefan warned.

"Or what?" Fayth teased "You'll hurt me." she rose from her seat, Katherine was following her every move "C'mon, Stefan. Everything I feel, Grace feels, so go ahead." She then turned to the older brother "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too. You can be reunited with you lover once more."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan spoke up "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in it for you?"

"Sorry about you pet wolf." Damon's voice was husky with anger "Probably should have kept him on a tight leash."

"Probably should have kept that canister of gasoline out of his hands … oh no, wait. That way my idea." Fayth chirped "Still, I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

* * *

><p>Sarah, Tyler and Matt were in the Richard's office, sitting drinking and partying even though they had completely lost Aimee.<p>

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah slurred.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt shrugged.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler suggested.

"Like me." Matt smirked as he tipped his bottle of alcohol spilling it onto the floor, Tyler watched him horror, his mom said they wouldn't be allowed in there in the first place and now he was ruining the place.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler told him.

Matt laughed again "What man? It's a party." he shrugged grabbing a framed picture from Richard's desk, it was of Carol and Richard in a loving embrace "Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink." He began to pour alcohol over the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" Tyler growled at his drunk, infuriating friend.

"Come on, the guy was a dick." Matt spat.

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead." Sarah tried to cool them both down.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler held his hand out, but Matt wouldn't give it up, the raven haired boy then tried to snatch it from his hands, but he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt smirked as he slapped Tyler around the head.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler hissed.

"I'm just having fun." Matt held his hands up.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler warned him.

Nodding once Matt throws the picture on the ground making sure it broke into many shattered pieces, Sarah gasped and Tyler looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" The black haired teen's voice grew louder.

"Do something about it!" Matt provoked.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler went to turn away, but Matt ran towards him and threw him to the ground with so much strength, before punching him in the pace initiating the fight.

Just across the hall Caroline could hear grunts and bones cracking, she creased her eye brows and zipped towards the room to see Tyler and Matt fighting.

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline screamed as she put herself between the two, when she wouldn't stop going for each other she shoved Matt on the floor.

As quickly as he went down Matt got up and rushed over Tyler but Caroline stops him, holding him firmly in place.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler hissed.

"Let me go!" Matt struggled against the blonde.

Caroline looks at him seeing that this wasn't him, this was someone else doing. Pushing him and elbows him hard in the face Matt falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward Matt scared that he wasn't ok.

"Matt?" She asked bending down.

Sarah secretly takes a sharp paper knife on the desk and looks directly at Tyler with determination in her eyes.

"How did you-" His question was cut off when Sarah spoke from behind him.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah's voice was monotone and emotionless.

"Tyler, look out!" Caroline called as Sarah ran towards him and shoved the knife into his chest.

Acting quickly Tyler pushed the weaker girl away from him, she stumbled back and slipped smacking her head against the side of the desk, falling to the floor lifelessly.

"No, no, no!" Tyler yelled as he ran towards her "Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!"

Suddenly a pain ripped through Tyler like he had never felt before, Caroline's eyes widened as he let out a yell holding his head between his hands falling onto his hands and knees on the floor.

"Tyler? Tyler? Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline rushed over.

"Get away!" Tyler warned her.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked when she saw the most frightening pair of amber eyes looking at her when Tyler lifted his head.

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Damon growled as he paced the room "Where is that witch?"<p>

"We could play charades." Fayth smirked.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan finally realised looking at Katherine.

"What are you mumbling about over there." Damon glanced over his shoulder to look his shoulder at his younger brother.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan announced, Katherine's mouth was a straight line whereas Fayth's mouth was turned up into a grin.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2 … And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Fayth looked over at Damon "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon growled.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan looked at Katherine, knowing if he could get a straight answer from anyone it would be her.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine purred.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan looked down at her.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon shook his head.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own deaths. Who were you running from?" Stefan asked

"In 1986 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine informed him changing the subject.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated before she mouthed 'I love you' to him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was searching the house looking Lucy, she saw her from across the room, they both locked eyes for a minute before the older witch walked into the empty dinning room, quickly Bonnie followed her.<p>

"You lookin for me?" Lucy asked casually.

"Who are you?" Bonnie hissed.

"Lucy." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned.

"I should have know i'd run into a Bennett." Lucy sighed.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked surprised she knew her last name.

"You figure it out." Lucy shrugged "Look, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell you put on my friends." Bonnie replied sharply.

"Give Fayth the moonstone and I will." Lucy looked at her.

"Why are you helping them? Don't you know what they are?" Bonnie looked at her frustrated.

"Tell you friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Lucy replied ignoring her previous statement going to leave the room, but Bonnie stepped out in front of her.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell." Bonnie ordered.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy informed her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up." Lucy sighed about to leave when Bonnie caught her wrist stopping her "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Lucy place both of her hands on Bonnie's forearms and the room began to shake making the lights flicker "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's ok."

* * *

><p>Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch, getting sick of being locks in that room with the so-in-love Katherine, bitch Fayth and his younger brother.<p>

"We're missing the party." Fayth looked out the window longingly before seeing Damon's glass of scotch "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Ms. Katherine." He mimicked the voice a servant boy giving her a glass as she walked past him.

"Thank you." She purred sipping the scotch tenderly.

Damon caught her wrist and shoved her back against the wall holding her there a stake pushed to her chest threatening to push further in and finish her.

"No, no!" Stefan ran towards him "Damon, don't!"

""Yes, Damon, Yes." Fayth's eyes lit up.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart." Damon growled at her.

"God, you're hot." Fayth grinned "When did you get so hot?"

Lucy arrived on the other side of the door, moonstone in hand, Fayth broke from her grip and walked towards her as Lucy stepped in the room.

"The spell on the room has been broke, you're free to leave." Lucy told the twins.

"Thank God." Katherine breathed.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy looked at Fayth.

"Done." Fayth agreed.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy looked at them both and Katherine nodded.

"I said done. Give it." Fayth held her hand out greedily.

"I wouldn't go that." Damon warned.

Lucy held the stone in front of her and Fayth quickly took it inspecting before she saw her sister fall to the floor struggling to breath, pain wracking through her body.

"What have you done?" She turned to Lucy before falling to the floor too rasping for breath.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy growled.

"Wait. Elena? Grace?" Stefan looked at Lucy.

"They're fine." Lucy replied and both the boys let out a sigh of relief "The spell is broke. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." She looks down at the girls on the floor "I apologise for my involvement." She nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline was explaining to Carol Lockwood what happened to Sarah, but she had to twist the truth to make sure she didn't find out it was her son that had killed the teen.<p>

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." Caroline lied smoothly.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident." Carol agreed.

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler walked back in the room rubbing his eyes softly.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." The older woman leaves the room, leaving Caroline is alone with Tyler.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." Caroline told him firmly.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked suspicious of her involvement.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I'm fixing a very bad situation."

"Why? I did this. I killed her." Tyler stated.

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone-"

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means." Tyler vented referring to his new situation of him becoming a werewolf.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do." Caroline nodded.

"No, you don't, Caroline." Tyler hissed.

"Has your wound healed?" Caroline questioned concerned.

He pulls the front of his shirt forward to see that there was no would, only a small scar from where it had heal, he creased his eye brows and looked at her.

"How did you...?" Tyler's eyes were wide.

* * *

><p>Lucy was leaving the party when suddenly Bonnie noticed her, running towards her the younger witch caught up.<p>

"Please, wait." She begged.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn Vampires, the pull you into the middle of it every time." Lucy shook her head and Bonnie knew the feeling.

"How do I know you? When I gave you the moonstone, how did I know I could trust you?" Bonnie asked confused.

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?" Lucy questioned knowingly.

"Being around family." Bonnie nodded "My Grams."

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila a.k.a-"

"Grams." Bonnie gasped "we are related?"

Lucy smiled "Yeah, we a kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wake-up call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." She left.

"Please, don't leave!" Bonnie cried running after her "I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do you stay out of it?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, Cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again." She winked as she left.

"Hey, Iw as gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?" Jeremy came up behind her seeing the tears fall from her bright eyes "Are you ok?"

"When did you get your driver's license?" Bonnie laughed drying her tears.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie." Jeremy joked.

"I'd love a ride home." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan saw Grace and Elena sitting there inspecting their wounds, Grace looked between the two smiling to herself.<p>

"Are you ok?" Stefan walked over.

"Fine." Grace smiled "I'm gonna go grab a sweater from my car." she walked away.

"I'm ok." Elena nodded "Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing." Elena explained watching her twin walk away.

"I still think you should see a Doctor." Stefan told her concerned.

"I will." Elena nodded "I heard about Fayth and Katherine, is it true? Are they gone?"

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." He walked towards her but she stopped him "Stefan… I…"

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan looked at her.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena looked at him for acceptance.

"Yeah, I understand." Stefan nodded.

"Ready to go, 'Lena?" Jeremy walked over to her.

* * *

><p>Fayth opens her eyes to be on her back on a cold dusty floor. She glanced around her to see Katherine on the ground too, eyes still closed, unconscious.<p>

"Hello, Fayth." Damon purred standing just outside the tomb with Stefan stood beside him.

"Where am I?" Fayth moaned.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd had learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." He smirked.

"You should have killed me." She stumbled to be standing pressing herself against the barrier.

"Death would have been too kind." Damon growled.

Stefan and Damon both pick up the large stone door moving to closer it, sealing them inside there forever.

"No, don't!" Fayth screamed "Damon, don't! You need me! Elena's in danger."

"From who?" Stefan asked.

"Don't listen, to her, she's a liar." Damon growled "She always lies."

Fayth let out a shaky breath "Grace wasn't supposed to die! She's my doppelgänger I was supposed to protect her, what happened to Grace was an accident-"

"Then why did you burn down her house!" Damon yelled.

"Because I was angry! But Elena, we have to protect her-"

"Then we will protect whilst you rot in hell." Stefan hissed as they close the door.

"no! No! No, Damon! I'll do anything! Please. Damon! You need me!" Fayth screamed on the other side of the door waking her twin up.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the parking lot to see she had a message from Damon telling her to meet him as his house, walking towards her car her heart fluttered as she opened the door.<p>

Suddenly she was taken by surprise when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth, he was too strong, he began to drag her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh dear! Grace has been kidnapped, Elijah is joining the story next, Ah! Can't wait to write the Originals in! Gonna be good!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think :) Review, alert, fav :D Tell me how you think of how Damon is going to react to Grace missing ;) And Fayth and Katherine finally being locked away in the tomb**

**Graciiee xx**


	30. Rose

Twisted Love

Season Two

Rose

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>A large black SUV pulls up to meet another car in the middle of nowhere, a barren field with a small parking lot at the side.<p>

A Medium sized man climbed from the car that just pulled up and tapped on the window of the blacked out SUV. The window wound down slowly to reveal a man in a baseball cap and sunglasses on the other side.

"Where is she?" The man inside he SUV asked.

The other man nodded and walked around to the trunk of his car opening it to reveal an unconscious Grace laying down, he picked her up carefully and places her in the back of the SUV before walking around and rejoining the man in the baseball cap.

"Thank you for you help." The sunglasses man purred.

"Is there anything else?" The other man questioned.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The baseball capped man asked motioning him forward towards the window of his car "Closer." Even further.

The other's mans head was basically inside the SUV when the baseball capped man leant in and ripped into his neck with his vicious fangs, draining him off blood before letting him go and falling to the floor.

* * *

><p>Elena wakes up looking around her room to see the sunlight pouring through her open shades, getting up she walked to the guest room Grace had been stay in knocking the door gently.<p>

"Grace. Time to wake up." She walked in to see her bed had been untouched, she steps in the room and looks around to see that Grace was nowhere to be seen.

"Everything ok?" Jeremy stood in the door way rubbing his eyes from where he had just woken up.

"Grace didn't come home last night." Elena stated.

"Oh. Maybe she should have let us know first if she was sleeping over with Damon." Jeremy noted.

"Yeah." Elena mused looking around almost sensing something wasn't right "I'll speak to Stefan about it today."

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her room preparing her bag for the school day whilst Damon sat casually on her bed talking to her about what happened to Tyler.<p>

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushes her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline explained quickly checking her hair in the mirror.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon quizzed.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine and Fayth. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." The blonde explained.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon spat fiddling around with one of her throw pillows.

"You're only saying that because he's a close friend of Grace's." Caroline teased and Damon narrowed his bright blue orbs at her "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell him mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline cocked an eye brow.

"Well, no." Damon mumbled.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." She stated proudly.

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked, he couldn't hear anybody shuffling around downstairs.

"Leading a search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." The blonde explained.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic." He joked "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights." She corrected him.

"Oh." Damon gave her a funny look.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" The younger vampire questioned.

"Only on a full moon, but now he had increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him …" The raven haired vampire mused before looking at the blonde "Does he know about us." She didn't answer him, too busy texting on her phone "Hey! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really." Caroline rolled her "I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." She walked towards the door.

"He's got to know something." Damon shook his head.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline rolled her eyes but suddenly he caught her by the collar of her shirt.

"No, you won't Caroline." He spat "He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand?" he growled.

"I understand." She nodded "I'm late for school."

"Right." Damon released her smoothing out her shirt "If you want to drop a hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of ravine with a cracked spine. Might save you mom some time." Damon smirked as he opened the door for her to leave, she walked through and he followed.

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into school to see pictures of Aimee Bradley plastered all over the walls, as he walked to his locker he noticed a memorial outside of Sarah's locker with pictures, messages from friends, lit candles. Turning back to his locker he tried to open it, but his hand was shaking so violently he couldn't grab a hold of the dial and managed to break it.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena saw Stefan at his locker, she walked over with Jeremy by her side. The vampire smiled kindly at both of them.<p>

"Hey Elena." Stefan gave her a loving look "Hey Jeremy."

"Look, Grace has got to let us if that she is going to spend the night at your place with Damon." Elena started "We're cool with it, but I was worried."

"What?" Stefan looked at her.

"Damon and Grace." Elena made it clear "Their back on? She slept over at his place last night, didn't she?"

"We thought she stayed at your place. She didn't text Damon back, he figured she was mad at him for not telling her about the Katherine and Fayth plan or something so he gave her a night to cool off." Stefan replied.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in their drive way. Where is she?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

><p>The SUV from earlier pulled up outside a large, old mansion. The vampire with sunglasses climbed out and grabbed Grace from the trunk carrying her inside the house laying her on the couch. She was now awake and tied up with ropes. Due to the lack of blood, she couldn't break the ropes off of her as she was too weak.<p>

"What do you want?" Grace asked weakly.

"Shh." He whispered as he pulled the ropes from off of her.

Grace let out a breath "Please, I-I'm hurt. I need-"

"I know." He cooed "Just a taste." He moved towards her neck but something wasn't right, she didn't smell like usual human blood.

Suddenly a woman with short spiky brown hair falling just around her neck in a bob walked in the room with a angry look on her face, she perfect posture and wore smart clothes.

"Trevor!" Her British accent rang out "Control yourself."

"Buzz kill." Trevor muttered eyeing Grace up and down before leaving the room.

"What do you want with me?" Grace rasped out holding her throat.

"Oh my God." The woman whispered "You look just like her."

"But I'm not." Grace made it clear that she was not her doppelgänger Fayth "Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet!" The British woman snapped.

"But I'm not Fayth!" Grace announced "My name is Grace Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman growled.

"What do you want?" Grace asked standing up to meet the back of the woman's hand knocking her clean out on the couch.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman replied snidely.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls High Stefan was standing outside waiting for his brother to turn up, he had just text him to inform him of Grace's disappearance and Damon had replied he would be there as soon as he could which was almost instantly.<p>

"This has Fayth written all over it." Stefan mused.

"Katherine and Fayth are in the tomb, hopefully killing each other." Damon replied "I knew I should had gone to meet her, I was so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself. No one could had seen this coming." Stefan replied "What do you think Fayth meant by Elena was in danger?"

"I didn't really want to waste anymore time with her to be honest, brother." Damon replied

Stefan sighed "We have to talk to her."

"no, no." Damon growled "Let me tell you how that's gonna go: we're gonna ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants."

"This is Grace we're talking about Damon." Stefan hissed.

"I know." Damon hissed "And Fayth said that_ Elena_ was in danger." He added "Elena the doppelgänger, Grace the vampire. Do you see the difference?" he asked as if he was stupid.

"What if whoever kidnapped Grace didn't know she was a vampire? Grace was once a doppelgänger too. We need to talk to them. You remember what Fayth said, she didn't mean for Grace to die, it was an accident. That had to mean something." Stefan told him.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon growled.

"It's Grace." Stefan spat as he walked away.

"You don't think I don't know that." the raven haired vampire growled at him grabbing his brothers jacket "You don't think I'm not going out of my mind with worry thinking about what someone might be doing to her right now, she doesn't have blood Stefan, she's weak-"

"Which is exactly why we need all the help we can get." Stefan told him "we'll find her, Damon."

* * *

><p>Caroline walks into the hallway of the school stopping by Sarah's locker to look at all the bright coloured flowers and intense scents of the burning candles, a small sigh fell from her lips.<p>

"Caroline." Tyler came up behind her.

"Hey!" Caroline smiled at him "How are you doing?"

"Not good." Tyler breathed honestly.

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah." Caroline nodded.

"How did you know?" Tyler changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"About me." Tyler made it more clear "How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." The blonde replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Tyler lowered his voice.

"Look, it was an accident? Ok? And I've got to run just … please don't blame yourself." She begged as she left him standing there.

* * *

><p>Grace's eyes fluttered open to look around the bare room, this wasn't a permanent residence for the two she could tell. She could hear a conversation going on upstairs, it was the British girl and Trevor.<p>

"_How's the girl?_" The woman asked from the room above where Grace was sitting.

"_Still passed out_." Trevor replied.

"_you didn't touch her, did you?_" Her British accent was strict and harsh.

"_give me some credit. Don't you think there is something off about her, Rose?_" Trevor questioned.

"_I think we should just focus on the task in hand_." Rose replied.

"_You called him?_" Trevor questioned.

"_No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works_." She scolded.

"_Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?_" Trevor's voice was full of impatience.

"_They say he got it._" Rose replied.

"_wonderful and what?_" Trevor reached for more information.

Grace got up from where she was sitting and tiptoed towards the stairs, listening in deeper on their conversation, who was Elijah and why was he coming here today?

"_So that's it Trevor. He either for it or he didn't. We just have to wait._" Rose vented.

"_Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this._" Trevor told her comfortingly.

"_I'm sick of running!_" Rose's voice was thick with sadness.

"_Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying._" Trevor told her firmly.

"_Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free._" Rose replied.

Grace heard movement from upstairs, getting up quickly from where she was sat at the base of the stairs she walked for the door placing her hand on the handle.

"There is nothing for miles around." The Brit Rose was standing behind her, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I'm sure I can run it." Grace breathed.

"I wouldn't test us." Trevor stepped forward.

"Who's Elijah?" Grace asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose taunted.

* * *

><p>"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan." Bonnie informed Stefan as they stood outside the school "Even if I wanted to. It took me and my Grams to undo it the first time."<p>

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie nodded and Damon gave him a 'I-told-you-so' look

"I know, but Bonnie we have to do something. We have no idea who has Grace; I have no idea where she is." Damon suddenly spoke up.

"What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie all sat in Alaric's history room. The young witch was flicking through Emily's grimoire trying to find the right spell whilst Jeremy and Elena were setting everything up.<p>

"How does this work?" Elena asked.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related, twins to be exact; it'll make the connection a lot stronger." Bonnie explained as Stefan and Damon walked in the room.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan explained.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie looked at Elena who nodded.

Bonnie took Elena's hand softly and dug a knife in the palm letting her blood run out onto the waiting map of the area around Mystic Falls, as she let go Bonnie began to chant her spell and Elena's blood began to move towards the location of Grace.

"There." Bonnie breathed "She's there."

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy noted.

"No, Bonnie." Damon stepped forward to see "We need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie replied weakened she quickly turned away when she felt blood trickle from her nose.

"We can map it." Elena suggested "a Ariel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area."

"Perfect." Damon smiled "Call me with whatever you find."

"I'm going with you both." Elena stepped forward.

"No." Stefan shook his head "You could get hurt, we don't need both of you in danger."

"I'm coming." Elena told him firmly.

"No, you're not." Stefan growled.

"We're waisting valuable _finding Grace_ time here people." Damon spat "Just let her come, you can wait in the car, we'll make sure to put the window down for you." Elena and Stefan through him a deathly look.

* * *

><p>Outside on the school courts, Tyler was playing basketball with the guys and Caroline was with a small group of friends when she diverted from them to go check on the edgy wolf.<p>

"Hey." Caroline ran over "Uh … are you ok?"

"You lied to me earlier." He adjusted his red bandana "Why?"

"Look, Tyler … I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic." Caroline explained.

"You're lying." Tyler growled.

"Nope, but I'm late." She went to leave but he caught her arm, reacting quickly she turned him twisting his arm and throwing him to the floor.

"How did you … You're stronger than me?" Tyler whispered as he got back up holding his arm.

"Please, that was nothing." Caroline smirked.

"Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this." He told her, she could see the fear deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable." She nodded sympathetically before walking away.

Tyler growled as he turned around kicking a trash can, it flew across the parking lot and into a parked car, everyone looks at him.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think has her?" Elena asked from the back seat of Damon's car.<p>

"We don't know." Stefan told her "But I'm sure she's fine, Grace is strong, she's survived werewolf attacks and Damon attacks." he glanced across at his brother who was driving.

"Damon attacks were her favourite." He joked "Alaric sure likes his weapons."

Stefan reached in the bag and pulled out what looked like a grenade but it was filled with vervain and water, it burned Stefan's nostrils as he sniffed it.

"What the hell is that?" Damon glanced across at him.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan inspected it.

"Weird." Damon mused.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Elena asked.

"about 80 miles, please don't tell me you need to use the little girls room, we're on a bit of a tight schedule right here." Damon smirked.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"Will you stop belittling me." Elena growled "I want to save Grace just as much as you do. At least I've been there for her for the last couple of months, you've been on and off with her, made her cry on countless occasions-" She saw the hurt look in Damon's eyes "Damon, I'm-"

"No, you're right, I haven't treated Grace right, but I want to." Damon nodded "Thank you for coming with us, Elena." Damon shivered "Ok, can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all make me itch." He joked.

"Oh, come on Damon. We all know how you feel about Grace. That's the only reason you're here right now." Stefan smiled at him.

"Yeah, I do know how I feel." Damon nodded.

"So when are you going to admit it?" Elena asked "I'm sick of seeing you and Grace tip toe around each other trying to protect each others feelings …"

"Express yourself to us, Damon." Stefan smirked form where he sat beside his brother "I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon growled tightening his grip on the steering wheel, knowing he was lying.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan grinned at him.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jeremy was sitting in his bedroom looking through Emily's grimoire and searching the GPS on his phone whilst Bonnie paced around the room.<p>

"Alaric just left with Jenna." Bonnie informed him.

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask any questions about Grace and Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on the spot on the map." Jeremy showed her his phone of a large house "There's nothing for miles except for this old house."

"Did you send it to Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this." Jeremy sighed.

"Hey, she's gonna be fine." Bonnie rubbed his hand gently.

"You don't know that." Jeremy looked at her.

"No, I don't." Bonnie nodded "But I know Grace. I know that she's sensible and she can talk herself out of any situation. I also know she's a Vampire and she won't go down easily." Bonnie smiled before creating an idea in her head quickly flicking through Emily's grimoire.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy quizzed.

"There's something else I want to try." She stopped on a page.

"I don't get it." Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"I need a candle." She read from the page "And grab Grace's hairbrush."

"Ok." Jeremy jumped up and ran from the room to find what Bonnie needed.

Grabbing her note book from her bag she began to write on the paper with a sharpie 'Damon, Stefan and Elena are on their way! - Bonnie' before scrunching it up in her hand and seeing Jeremy come back with what she needed.

"What's all this stuff for?" Jeremy asked.

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." Bonnie told him.

Putting her hand above the candle she placed the paper inside of it and closes her eyes beginning to chant the spell that she needed, Jeremy was taken by surprise when her nose began to bleed.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy shook her "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

The paper burst into flames in her hand and Bonnie chanted the spell harder as Jeremy tried to get her to stop, all of a sudden the paper vanished.

"Bonnie." Jeremy asked as she reopened her eyes slowly a small smile appearing on her lips.

He let out a breath of relief, but she fell back passing out onto the bed, she was so weak and drained from all the spells she had been casting.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shook her attempting to wake her up "Bonnie!"

* * *

><p>Back to where Grace sat in a room alone Rose walked in and looked at her for a second before growling lightly under her breath.<p>

"Why am I here?" Grace asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose spat.

"I can just get the answers another way." Grace growled.

"Don't you think we know what you are, Little telepath?" Rose smirked "As if we don't already know, we've done our research."

"It's not like I can go anywhere without you catching me first. The least you can do it tell me what you want with me." Grace argued.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." She smirked.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Grace asked.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose clapped her hands together.

"Who is he?" Grace asked "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose replied.

"What do you mean the originals?" Grace questioned absolutely confused.

"Again with the questions." Rose sighed "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Grace looked at her.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." She rolled her eyes.

"Who are the originals?" Grace asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tried, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explained nonchalantly.

"But why me!" Grace looked at her scared.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose smiled.

"The curse?" Grace creased her eye brows remembering what Elena had told her "The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history!" Rose grinned sarcastically.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Grace stated.

"Well, it could have either been you or your twin Elena. It was easier to get you." She shrugged "The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" Grace's eyes were wide.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose informed her

"I'm already dead." Grace growled flashing her fangs Rose's jaw fell open.

* * *

><p>Caroline was just arriving home from school as she walked up onto her porch putting her key in the door to find that it was already unlocked. She walked in the house calling for her mom, but there was no answer, turning around she saw Tyler.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She jolted.

"I know." Tyler told her.

"Breaking and entering the Sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." Caroline told him turning away.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" Tyler pressed.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." Tyler growled.

"Tyler-"

"You're a werewolf." Tyler growled "Say it!"

Out of no where Caroline began to laugh, falling into hysterics Tyler inspected her confused with her sudden outburst.

"What?" Caroline giggled when he shoved her back against a wall.

"Stop lying!" Tyler ordered.

"I'm not lying!" She denied.

"Say it!" He punched the wall behind her making a picture smash to the ground, she hissed as she shoved him away against the wall opposite them showing her fangs and deep veins beneath her eyes, the shock was evident on his face when he saw her vampire look.

"I'm not a werewolf, ok?" Caroline ordered.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Rose paced the room.<p>

"Rose, it has to work the same. She was still once a doppelgänger, right? She still has blood!" Trevor tried to reason.

"Blood that has been tainted by death! The doppelgänger has to die!" Rose growled at him "She's already dead!"

"Quick question." Grace held her hand up inappropriately "Who are the originals?"

"The first family." Trevor told her fed up "the one world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Grace asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose hissed at him.

"Katherine." Grace whispered.

"And Fay." Trevor sneered.

"Fayth." Grace looked down.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelgänger's." Rose informed her and Grace looked at him for the reason why.

"I helped them escape their fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor told her.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose hissed "Yet, we've made a stupid one by getting the wrong girl. Elijah is on his way, he will not stop."

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Bonnie was awake on Jeremy's bed when he walked in holding a glass of icy cold water for her.<p>

"Here, drink this." He handed her the drink.

"Thanks." Bonnie rasped as she drank from it.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me." Jeremy informed her.

Bonnie shook her head "It's nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie." Jeremy made himself clear.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down." She explained.

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious." He stated.

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back." She informed him.

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy questioned.

She patted Emily's grimoire "It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone." Bonnie stuttered.

"Why not?" Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that." She explained.

"By certain people, you mean Damon." Jeremy guessed.

"I mean anyone that can hurt me." Bonnie replied.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." He smiled softly.

"It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this." She looked down upset.

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone." Jeremy told her and they stared at each other for a long time before snapping out of it "Do you think it worked?"

"I have no idea." Bonnie admitted.

* * *

><p>Grace was lounging on the couch contemplating a way to get out of the house when suddenly she felt something in her pocket, reaching in she found a slightly burnt, crumpled piece of paper, opening it she read it 'Damon, Stefan and Elena are on their way! - Bonnie' a smile creeped onto Grace's lips as she hid the paper again.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan looked over his shoulder to see that Elena had fallen asleep in the back of the car, he smiled and patted her knee gently.<p>

"we're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan informed him.

Damon reached over into a bag at Stefan's feet and grabbed a blood bag from within it, he had another one spare in there for Grace when he saved her. But right now he needed a drink so that he could be strong enough to save Grace he began to drink he when he saw Stefan looking.

"if you want some, just ask." He smirked.

"I was some." Stefan announced.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're wanna be all big and strong to impress your girl, but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." Damon smiled.

"I'm not joking." Stefan replied "I've been drinking a little everyday. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan nodded as Damon passed him the bag.

"Does Elena know you're drink blood?" Damon looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping girl.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan replied.

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon drank some more blood "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan countered.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins for that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon's eyes flashed with humour.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan looked at Elena lovingly.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Grace was sitting on the couch gnawing at her nails when Trevor runs in the room eyes wide.<p>

"he's here!" Trevor announced and Grace's heart skipped a beat "This was a mistake."

"no, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose stepped towards him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor growled "We don't even have when he wants." He glanced over at Grace who flashed him a grin "I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Coward." Grace hissed.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose looked him him ignoring the younger vampires comment.

"We're family, forever." Trevor breathed when there was a knock at the door.

"You're scared." Grace noted.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose walked through the house to open the door, a handsome man in a suit stood there brushing his longish brown locks from his dazzling eyes.

"Rosemary. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose gulped.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah questioned stepped into the house.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tried of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah nodded.

"Fay Petrova." Rose informed him.

"I'm listening." Elijah looked at her.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose informed him.

"Continue." Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose looked at him a little scared.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina and Fay. Do you have her in your position." Elijah questioned.

"No, but I have better. I-I have her doppelgänger." Rose cursed herself for lying to him, it would all come back on her.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with the twins. I know that for a fact." Elijah smiled.

"The facts are wrong." Rose replied.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah smiled about to walk away.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah nodded.

"Follow me." Rose lead him into the room to show him Grace.

"Impossible." Elijah whispered as he saw her rushing towards her tipping her head back to smell that she was no longer human "What is this mockery."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon stopped the car to be onlooking the house, Damon was about to get out, but his younger brother stopped him quickly.<p>

"You have a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Stefan announced.

"What is your point?" Damon growled.

"My point is, whoever has Grace is probably who was after Fayth and Katherine in 1864 and before that." Stefan nodded.

"And?" Damon hissed.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan looked at him.

"You're joking right? Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Damon growled.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." Stefan tried to reason.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Damon nodded.

"So noble, Damon." Stefan shook his head.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Damon growled as he walked from the car, Stefan quickly jumped out following him.

"I wasn't saying that. I … I don't want to lose either of you. Grace is like my little sister and _are_ my older brother-" Stefan tried to explain "You both mean a lot to me."

"Just stop talking." Damon ordered "The longer we stand out here having heart to heart, the longer with put risk of Grace's life."

"Wait." Elena ran after them rubbing her eyes "I'm coming in too!"

"no." Stefan told her "This is dangerous."

* * *

><p>"Did you really expect me to take her?" Elijah growled at the two.<p>

"We didn't know." Trevor spoke up "We were not the ones to procure her."

"Did you not think to check if she was still a living human?" Elijah grabbed Grace's face between two fingers squeezing her cheeks together.

"Please, just leave me go." Grace begged.

"You are not going anywhere." Elijah growled "I can use you to get to your twin, we must make haste."

"Elijah, I'm truly very sorry." Trevor begged "You trusted me with Katerina and Fay and I failed you, now I have done again."

"You will be." Elijah growled as he ran towards him at supernatural speed smacking his head clean off his shoulder, both women look on in shock.

"you...!" Rose cried breaking down as she saw her closest, oldest friend dead on the floor.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you are free." Elijah smirked before looking over his shoulder at Grace "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone." Grace cried backing away from him.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah looked at her curiously.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Grace nodded at him.

"Yes?" Elijah cocked an eye brow.

"I can help you get it." Grace promised.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah demanded in a subtle voice.

"It doesn't work that way." Grace growled.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah chuckled and turned to look at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose whispered as she dried her tears.

"There is something very special about us Originals … We can compel Vampires." He smirked, Grace went to run but he caught her arm firmly "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah began to compel Grace.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Grace whispered.

Elijah creased his eye brows "What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine and Fayth." Grace whispered.

"Interesting." He broke the compulsion before hearing glass break upstairs "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"Who else is in this house." Elijah demanded.

"I don't know." Rose growled.

Elijah caught Grace's arm firmly and pulled her from the room with Rose following, He pulled her into the welcome area of the abandoned house.

Suddenly Stefan ran past them at super speed, they turned to look, then Damon did, Stefan ran back up the stairs and Elijah threw Grace towards Rose who caught her.

"Rose." Elijah gave her a testing look.

"I don't know who it is." Rose admitted.

"Up here." Stefan called Elijah ran half way up the stairs, Grace could hear a faint heart beat echoing around the room.

"Down here." Damon called and Grace's heart fluttered when Damon caught her and Rose's arm pulling her into an empty hall wall standing directly in front of the small younger vampire looking deeply into her eyes, whilst securing Rose in place by clasping his hand around her neck.

"Shh." He whispered softly against her cheek.

"Excuse me." Elijah called as he thumped down the stairs "To whom it may concern. You're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't." He made clear and Grace looked at Damon eyes wide. "I repeat." Elijah grabbed a wooden coat rack making it into a stake "You cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other."

"I'll come with you." Elena stood at the top of the stairs, Grace struggled against Damon who gave her a look "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

"The real doppelgänger." Elijah mused his eyes widened as he walked up the stairs "What game are you playing with me?"

Elena removed a vervain grenade from her pocket, pulling the pin out and throwing it at Elijah, he growled as his skin began to burn but he healed very quickly, stepping forward towards her. Stefan jumped out and began to shoot him with wooden bullets from a compressed air weapon when the younger vampire realised it was doing nothing he pounced on him knocking them both down the stairs.

As they hit he bottom Damon looked around the corner to see Elijah standing over Stefan, jumping out he grabbed the stake coat rack Elijah had made and stake him straight in the heart moving him back against the door, impaling him there, watching whilst his skin paled and he fell limp. Dead.

Rose gave Grace a look before stepping to out from around the door to catch Damon's deathly glance, sprinting away quickly. The raven haired vampire went to chase her, but Grace stepped out looking directly at him.

"Just let her go." Grace told him.

He smiled gently at her and Grace smiled before leaping into his arms, he held her tight breathing in her scent and Elena and Stefan smiled as they watched giving each other a hug.

"It was stupid for you to come in here." Stefan breathed against her neck "But thank you."

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Damon asked playing with the tips of Grace's hair.

* * *

><p>Later when the two girls arrived back in Mystic Falls it was late. The Gilbert house was silent as Bonnie was asleep on Jeremy's bed resting, whilst Jeremy watched over her, the front door opened downstairs.<p>

"Grace? Elena?" Jeremy ran downstairs as Bonnie woke up and rushed for the door too "Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled the smaller vampire into a tight hug.

"I'm ok." Grace breathed "Thank you, for today. You all saved my life." She looked at the three "I love you all so much."

"we love you too." Elena pulled them all into a hug, sobbing so glad her twin was ok.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house relived that today was over, he poured himself a glass of scotch taking a large gulp of it to unwind from that hectic day.<p>

"Where's Grace?" Stefan asked as he walked in the room.

"She went home with Elena." Damon replied.

"So, why are you here?" Stefan gave him a look.

"She wanted to have some time with Jeremy and Bonnie." Damon swigged at his drink "Here." He poured one for Stefan handing it to him.

"Thanks." He nodded "Listen, what Rose told Grace about the curse-"

"I know, we'll keep them both safe. Elena will be safe." Damon assured him.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine and Fayth come between us. If we let that happen with Grace and Elena, we're not going to be able to protect them." Stefan told him.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon muttered as he walked away from him.

"Hey." Stefan called.

"What?" Damon turned.

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered.

Damon creased his eye brows "About what?"

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan sighed.

"Enough, Stef." Damon stopped him "Don't need to rehash that."

"You know what?" Stefan asked "I've never said it out lout. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan told him with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Tyler was sitting in Caroline's house when the blonde walked in holding two glasses and a bottle of alcohol.<p>

"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff." Caroline informed him.

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." Tyler told the blonde fanning himself gently.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened." She laughed at the distant memory.

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?" Tyler asked confused.

"How can you be a werwolf." She countered.

"Who else is like you?" Tyler questioned.

"Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"Just me and my uncle Mason, but he left town." The wolf shrugged.

"Look, Tyler … you can't tell anyone, ok? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand." The blonde tried to reason.

"I know." Tyler nodded.

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council, but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler." Caroline gave him her best serious look.

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full me, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared." He admitted his voice breaking.

"Tyler … No … It's." She had no words to comfort him, so she pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the library of his house flicking through a thick book trying to pass the time whilst he nursed a glass of scotch. Suddenly a vampire flashed past him, he grabbed a stake.<p>

"Who's there?" Stefan called out.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose stepped out from where she was hiding.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose smiled at him.

"You know Lexi?" Stefan smiled when he through back to the blonde that had helped him become who he was, she had been like a sister to him.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose told him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." The younger vampire shook his head.

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose informed him.

"What do you mean 'it isn't over'?" Stefan looked at her.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. Elena. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose's voice shook.

"For who?" Stefan questioned.

Rose sighed "Klaus."

* * *

><p>Grace walked from the shower dressed in a pair of black fabric short shorts and white tank top walking past Elena's room to see her in a deep sleep, walking in Grace pulled the duvet over her twin smiling as she left the room closing the door behind her.<p>

As she walked into her room she ran her hands through her damp hair pulling a brush through it when suddenly she saw Damon sitting on her bed watching her.

"Cute Pjs." He smiled.

"I'm tired, Damon." She tried to brush him off.

"I need to talk to you." Damon stood up

"Damon, please not now, can it not wait until morning?" Grace asked.

"No." Damon whispered "if I hold this in any longer ... I feel as if I will explode." He admitted "what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He walked over to her.

"Damon, don't go there." Grace breathed knowing where the conversation was going.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. And if you feel the same way, great, but if you don't I'm just glad you know how I feel." He took a deep breath "I love you, Grace. And it's because I love you that … I can't be selfish with you." He whispered and saw tears welling in Grace's eyes "I don't deserve you. I've treated you horrible since the moment I met you, so obsessed with finding Fayth I didn't realise that I had the most amazing girl right in front of me." Damon paused "I'm done now, you can either forget this … or admit what you really feel."

Grace's throat ran dry as she reached out catching a tear that fell from his beautiful bright blue eyes, nothing had ever been more clear to her, she nodded.

"I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone. You being there to save me today made it clear to me how I feel." She whispered "You're all that I want. Ever."

"Forever." Damon whispered leaning his head down and pressing his lips to her softly, Grace felt more of a burning need and deepened the kiss.

"Take me to your place." She whispered huskily against his lips "Elena would kill me if she knew I had you in here." She giggled.

"Yes." Damon whispered as he picked her up into his arms not wanting to pull back from the kiss that they were sharing "Close your eyes."

The closed her eyes and felt the wind brushing through her hair, the next second she felt the soft sheets of Damon's bed beneath her back, she looked up into his amazing eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Damon asked as he ducked down and nibbled her slender neck "we can wait if you-"

"I want you more than anything." Grace told him "Just be careful with me."

"Of course." Damon suckled the soft skin at the base of her throat.

"I love you, Damon." Grace raked her fingers through his raven black hair.

Damon looked up deep into her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with tears "I love you too, Grace."

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned house Elijah reopened his eyes to reveal that he wasn't really dead, and their troubles were only just beginning as he pulled the stake from his heart zipping from the house before it could even hit the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aww Damon and Grace scene They finally admitted that they loved each other, took their time! Uh, oh! Elijah is alive and Klaus has been mentions! I also love the song that they put the 'I love you' scene too in the actual episode, it's called I Was Wrong by Sleeperstar, always makes cry**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I will try and get another chapter up tonight if I can :)**

**Graciiee **


	31. Katerina and Fay

Twisted Love

Season Two

Katerina and Fay

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>The year was 1490 in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova lay on her bed in her original home giving birth to her first born whilst her sister Fay and mother were coaching her through it.<p>

"A little more dearest, a little more." Her mother cooed in their native language of Bulgarian "Push. A little more."

"You can do it, dear sister." Fay whispered brushing her thick curled chocolate brown hair back off her sisters face.

"A little more. A little more." Her mother chanted.

Katerina let out a loud, pain-filled scream as the baby was finally out of her in her mothers arms whilst her the hand maid began to wash the tiny baby so it was squeaky clean for the new mother to hold.

"It's a girl." Fay breathed in Bulgarian as she saw the baby begin to cry and squirm in the older woman's arms "Beautiful, Katerina. She's so beautiful."

"A girl." Katerina whispered weakly, she was so happy to have a girl "Please mother, let me see her." Her mother was about to pass the baby girl over to her new mother.

"Woman, don't!" Katerina's father hissed as he stepped forward into the picture a angry look plastered on his face "What are you doing?" He scolded

Their mother refused to let Katerina see her new born baby girl as she passed the baby over to her husband with a mournful, regretful look on her face.

"Let me at least hold her once... just once." Katerina begged close to tears.

"Father, please." Fay begged.

"Forget it!" He growled at the two "You, Katerina, have disgraced this family." He spat as he left the room with her baby in his arms.

"Father, no!" Katerina called hearing her babies cries become more faint as he left the room "Fay! Stop him!" Katerina begged her sister.

"I cannot." Fay whispered holding her sisters hand.

"No, Katerina, it's better for her!" Her mother told her holding her down, Fay watched helplessly from the side lines.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House Damon watched Grace snoring gently on her back in present day Mystic Falls. Last night had been incredibly for both of them, and the fact that they had declared love for each other had had made it all the more special.<p>

Grace took a deep breath as she fluttered her eyes open focusing on the man staring dow at her for a split second before closing her eyes again, groaning pulling the covers over her face trying to return to her peaceful sleep.

"Morning beautiful." Damon smiled down at her as Grace stirred awake in his bed, pulling the duvet down just past her toned stomach to reveal her beautiful face, she was glowing with healthy, morning shine and looked more radiant than ever sat in his covers.

"Morning handsome." Grace croaked stretching herself out on the bed arching her back, effectively pushing her chest out for him to have a good view as she rubbed her chocolate brown eyes gently as she fully woke up as she fell limp on the bed looking up at him, touching his pale features gently. She couldn't get over how amazing he looked, tousled jet black hair falling over his forehead and shining bright blue orbs fixing on every inch of her body, it made her feel insecure just to be in the same room as him. And his body, he was like a God, perfectly sculptured and all for her.

"Not having regrets are you?" Damon teased tracing a small pattern on her flat stomach making her giggle gently at the tickling sensation.

"never." She promised blinking a couple of times "Thank you for last night, I couldn't have imagined a more perfect first time." She blushed heavily, a deep red shade growing over her cheeks.

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed her pouted, pink lips gently as he swiftly moved between her thin legs deepening the kiss, pulling the covers back over their bodies.

"Damon." Stefan walked in the room standing in the doorway to see them both there, sharing an intimate moment his face was full of shock and surprise "Oh… Erm…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "We're having a small problem downstairs."

"Can it wait?" Damon asked lazily trailing a line of small kisses down her neck, making her back arch in response to his delicate touch.

"Not really." Stefan shook his head avoiding looking at them both, he focused on his shoe laces.

"Alright." Damon complained removing himself from her lips "C'mon."

* * *

><p>Grace walked down the stairs in her freshly washed clothes Damon had kept for her. Elena was standing in the hallway of the Salvatore House with a grim look on her face, the smaller twin gulped as she reached the bottom step.<p>

"I know." Grace held her hands up innocently "I'm sorry, I should have told you that I was staying over at Damon's, but you were sleeping and it wasn't really planned-" Elena shook her head and pointed behind her "Huh?" Grace turned to see Rose standing there casually "You."

"Let it go." Damon held Grace's tiny waist firmly.

The conversation of Klaus and the Originals soon moved to the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House, Grace sat opposite Elena on a comfortable couch with Damon at her side taking her hand gently.

"Ok, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose stated in her heavy British accent.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon purred.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan made it more clear.

"Like Elijah?" Grace questioned tilting her head, her newly straightened hair falling over her shoulder.

"No." Rose shook her head "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is _known_ to be the oldest." Stefan informed her, a heavy form of disbelief was held in his voice.

"Ok, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after my twin?" Grace looked at Damon.

"Yes." Rose replied simply.

"No." Stefan quickly growled.

Damon rolled his eyes "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is." Rose butted in.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you." Damon growled at her narrowing his bright blue orbs.

"Which I'm not." Rose told him.

"Then we're looking at a solid… maybe." Damon squeezed Grace's hand assuringly.

"Look, Elijah is dead, right?" Stefan nodded and Elena nodded giving a worried glance to Grace who shared the same expression "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose added.

"That's not helping." Grace hissed at her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan told the two girls "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up!" Rose told them all "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon told Rose firmly before giving Grace a look "Everything is going to be fine." but Grace got up the same time as Elena.

"_Katherine and Fayth_." Elena said in her head knowing Grace could hear.

"Where are you going?" Damon stood up putting his hands on Grace's waist stopping her from going anywhere.

"School." Grace lied pecking his lips.

"Don't go." He moaned looking deep into her as "We can spend the whole day in bed like we planned."

"You can't compel me, Damon." Grace giggled shaking her head "I have to go."

Damon nodded giving up on trying to get her to skip school "I can drive you-"

"I have my car." Elena informed him jingling her keys.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Grace told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips as a way of saying 'I love you'.

"Alright." Damon nodded a small pout on his lips which made Grace giggle.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan smiled.

"It's ok." Elena smirked "We know where it is." Both Grace and Elena leave.

"They're in denial." Damon muttered.

"Heard that." Grace called as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan shook his head.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking into school carrying a large stack of books when one of them fell from the top crashing to the floor with a bang, she tried to reach it, but it was hard trying to balance the other books. Jeremy chuckled when he saw her struggling, jogging over he picked it up from the floor.<p>

"Here, I got it." He put it on top of the stack for her.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled looking over the top of the stack at the younger boy "Where's Grace and Elena?"

"They're running late today. What are you doing later?" Jeremy asked "You want to hang out at the Grill? Shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." He grinned.

"Uh, why?" Bonnie giggled.

"Why what?" Jeremy creased his eye brows a little confused by her question.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before, so why now?" Bonnie tilted her head confused by his timing.

"Uh, I don't know, I though it'd be fun, never mind." He went to walk away embarrassed he had been shot down.

"No, hey." She stopped him "Sure, it's just…" Bonnie hesitated.

"Just what?" Jeremy looked at her.

"It's just you're Elena's brother and…" She paused shaking her head "sure." She laughed "It's just, I'm really bad a pool."

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." he joked as a olive toned boy walked over to the two smiling politely.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which was is the office?" He asked running his hands over his smooth shaven head.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy nodded "Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here." he inspect the map in the new boys hand.

"yeah, I am." He laughed "It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." He introduced himself politely.

"I'm Jeremy." He smiled "This is Bonnie." He motioned to the beautiful olive toned girl beside him.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka smiled as they stare at each other for a long amount of time.

"Anyway." Jeremy interrupted "Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing." He smiled generously.

"Thanks Man." Luka smiled "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie." The two shared one more glance at each other before both the boys leave heading in the direction of the main office.

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace were making their way through the woods stepping over roots and around trees trying to find the tomb with Caroline next to them.<p>

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena told her.

"Yeah, I guess you should sat the same for me, or just you haven't seen me all day." Grace shrugged gently.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline moaned shaking her perfect blonde head "I'm a terrible liar." She complained

"And keep Stefan busy." Elena quickly added ignoring her comment from earlier "I don't want him to know what we're up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this!" Caroline told the two.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena countered with a small glare.

"Yeah, because she threatened me! Not that I'm saying that you should us that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me and God knows what will happen if Damon asks." Caroline looked at Grace.

"Just avoid Damon." Grace told her "He's stubborn and he'll do anything to find out..." She shook her chocolate brown head as she walked around another tree

"He should be Mr. Happy after what you two did last night, right?" Caroline giggled sensing what the two had done.

"What?" Elena looked at Grace her mouth falling ajar.

"What?" Grace looked up shocked her eyes were wide as she looked across at the silver eyed Vampire.

"Please." Caroline scoffed "I can literally _smell_ the sex pouring off you. You smell like Damon, his aftershave, just him..." Caroline laughed "I'm happy for you. For both of you, oddly enough."

"Well, uh… thanks for noticing that I smell like Damon..." Grace replied awkwardly exchange an odd look with Elena "Just for that, you have to promise not to tell. Better yet, as our friend, you have to promise not to tell." A small grin spread across her pale features, she knew she had Caroline with the _friend_ code.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." Caroline smirked shaking her head as Grace and Elena gave her a look "Ok, I promise." She held up one hand swearing herself to secrecy.

"Ok." Elena smiled happily.

"Why don't you want Stefan or Damon to know?" Caroline questioned.

"Have you ever met Damon or Stefan." Grace laughed "They would never be ok with this."

Caroline nodded in acceptance as all three of them walked under the church ruins stepping over the rubble and stop in front of the tomb door, Caroline and Grace exchanged looks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yes." Grace and Elena responded together.

"They are the only ones who know the truth about Klaus. The only ones who can tell us how to stop him." Elena added.

"But you're asking the truth from two people who will probably never give it or better year probably never have given it. Are you sure about this?" She asked again her eyes now set with worry.

"Yes, Caroline." The telepath-vampire snapped "Now please help me open this door." Grace walked towards and both of the vampire girls open the door moving it to the side leaving the tomb wide open.

"Fayth." Grace called in "Katherine."

"We'll be ok, Caroline." Elena smiled.

"Hello girls." Katherine stood in the door way her sister standing next to her, they looked like hell, pale, pasty, hunger deep in their eyes "You come to watch us wither away."

"Goodbye Caroline." Fayth hissed at the blonde who shuddered at her voice.

"As long as we're on the other side of this door, they can't hurt us." Grace told Caroline "We'll be fine, Care."

Caroline looks at the four of them before leaving the tomb at supernatural speed, Fayth and Katherine exchanged weak looks as they sat down on the cold floor at the door of the tomb.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine sneered.

"I brought you some things." Elena told her as she sat down on the floor, cross legged, Grace joined her.

"You came to bribe us? What is it you want?" Fayth eyed the girl "What is it you want?"

"I want you to tell us about Klaus." Grace replied.

"Hmm, you have been busy." Fayth mused.

"I also brought you this." Elena reached in her school bag and dragged out the large, Petrova book that she had taken from Duke University when her Damon and Alaric had made a trip there "It's your family history. It says in here that the family lined ended with both of you."

"Obviously that's not true." Grace muttered.

"You think that if you bring us some family keepsake that we'd open up." Katherine scoffed.

"Maybe, because I brought you this." Grace reached into Elena's bag and pulled out a bottle of blood, shaking it gently opening the bottle cap to let the smell waft out and tempt the two starving vampires.

Both the older twins rush towards the door, but are kept inside due to the sealing spell they pressed their bodies up against the barrier, eyes fixed on the crimson liquid swishing around in the plastic bottle.

"You don't look so good." Grace told them a false worried look painted on her face as she dipped her finger in the bottle and sucked it off humming at the taste "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years. It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Grace shook her head pouting out her bottom lip.

Both Fayth and Katherine slide down to the floor again sulking, Grace pours two small glasses of blood and moves them towards them with a stick, making sure to keep a safe distance, incase one of them tried to pull her in and seal her in there too.

"You have the Petrova fire." Fayth smiled as she drunk her drink "Both of you do."

"More blood?" Grace questioned as the girls slid their cups back out to her.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after we left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Fayth sighed looking across at her sister.

"Thrown out?" Elena looked at them.

"Our family, your true ancestors, they disowned me." Katherine told her "Fayth was the only one not to leave my side after I had a baby out of wedlock."

"Her indiscretions were not tolerated at that time." Fayth rolled her eyes "Oh, the shame." heavy sarcasm set in her voice.

"It was kept a secret?" Elena looked at Katherine.

"Mmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England, Fayth came with me and we both had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English. It was there were dear Fayth here caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. She was taking with him at first until she found out what he was and what he wanted from us and then we ran like hell." Katherine informed her and Fayth nodded at the memory.

* * *

><p>Katerina gripped Fay's hand as they ran through the forest in 1492 England pulling her behind a tree they could hear Elijah and his men close behind, their hearts pounded with fear.<p>

"She's here." Elijah told them all in his heavy British accent "Katerina! Fay! I know you're here." He called "Katerina. I know you're here, beautiful. I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you two go."

"This way!" Trevor pointed in the wrong direction to the two "There is more blood over here!" He lied.

Elijah and his men run in the direction that Trevor had told them to go, but as Katerina and Fay went to run but Trevor was standing in front of them looking down at Katerina lovingly.

"Head east." He took her hands "I can't lead them astray anymore."

"We can't run anymore." Fay told him tears in her eyes.

"Never mind." Trevor nodded confidently at them "There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor ordered as Fay and Katerina went running the direction he had told them to go.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Klaus want?" Grace asked curiously.<p>

"The same thing he would have wanted from you and will want from you sister." Fayth started "He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger." Elena stated.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Fayth remembered.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the Salvatore Boarding house library using a tissue to dry away her tears as she mourned over her closest friend Trevor, small sobs fell from her mouth as she thought back to kind memories of him.<p>

"Alright, Rosebud." Damon walked in the room "I need some answers." He saw the tears falling from her eyes "Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." He took a step away from her, he was not good with hysterical women.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose scoffed sarcastically.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." He replied bluntly pretending to flip a switch.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose countered.

"Is that a dig?" Damon growled.

"It's an observation. Being in love with that girl. Grace. It must be draining on you. She's a handful, isn't she?" Rose smirked.

"Never." Damon replied.

"Want to try that again? I kept her captive for a whole day, she knows how to sneak around, plus the whole telepath thing, can't keep a secret around her." Rose noted.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon growled at her narrowing his eyes.

"Then show me your good side." She sniffled.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked ignoring her comment.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose replied.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon shrugged as if it was nothing to find the oldest vampire in history.

"Add another 200 somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose shook her head tucking her tissue into her pocket.

"Humour me." Damon walked towards her "You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the Totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose replied.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon smiled heading for the door.

"No." She stopped him "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" Caroline called as she saw Stefan walking across the Mystic High parking lot towards his car.<p>

"Hey." Stefan smiled about to walk away again.

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?" Caroline questioned.

"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her." Stefan replied.

"Ditch her." Caroline replied.

"I'm kind of worried about her." Stefan smirked shaking his head.

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later." She went to walk away, but Stefan was hit with a wave of guilt.

"Uh." He grumbled "Talk about what?"

"I might have done something." She gnawed on her bottom lip refusing to face him.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire." She replied nervously.

* * *

><p>Grace slid another two glasses over to Fayth and Katherine as treats for letting them know their story so far, she took a small swig from the bottle herself.<p>

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Grace tilted her head gently.

"It's really tedious but..." Fayth paused crushing the cup she had been drinking from in her hand "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared the curse can be broken." She explained.

"So you both ran before he could kill one of you?" Grace asked.

"Something like that." Fayth mused.

* * *

><p>Back in 1492 Katerina and Fay both approaching a small English cottage as fast as their legs could carry them, Katerina began to slam her fists against the door trying to get the attention of the people on the inside.<p>

"Help! Please help us!" Katerina called in as an older woman opened the door staring at the two blankly "Please, help us." She begged gripping her sisters hand.

"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman repeated as if it had been scripted.

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us." Fay told her as a younger woman appeared, it was Rose, long luscious locks of light brown hair cascaded down her slender back.

"Damn him." Rose muttered "Always making promises I don't want to keep. Let the girls in. Bring them some water and something to eat." Rose ordered and the older woman walked into the kitchen Katerina and Fay made themselves comfortable.

"You must be Rose." Katerina noted "Trevor said to show you this." She pulled the moonstone out "To prove who we are who we say and that you'd help us to our freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose looked at the both.

"It was to be part of a sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and we made out escape." Fay explained.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose growled.

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." Katerina nodded.

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose replied as she took both the shoves and shoved them into an empty bedroom.

"No!" Fay called "No!" She slammed her fists against the locked door.

* * *

><p>Rose and Damon pull into a dark underground parking lot in Richmond in an attempt to find Slater and get hold of Klaus, the older female vampire stepped from the car first.<p>

"Back entrance." Damon noted as he stepped out from the car "How convenient."

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose replied.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon growled.

"I called him." Rose replied "He's here. He's always here."

"Good." Damon nodded as he shoved her against the wall "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." He smirked before he was thrown back against Rose's car.

"I'm older than you and stronger." Rose spat "Don't get on my bad side." she released him "You can trust me."

Damon watched Rose momentarily before checking to see if Grace had replied to his text, she hadn't and when he tried to call her she didn't answer him.

"Are you coming?" Rose called from where she stood in a small doorway nodding as he walked over to her he walked into a busy coffee shop, the sun light shining brightly through the large windows but no Vampires appeared to be burning, the elder Salvatore saw no day light rings on any of their fingers.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon questioned.

"Double paned and temped." She nodded towards the large, wall sized windows before walking over to the counter "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" She added before a younger man joined them.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." He joked.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose smiled as she hugged him.

"Good. I saw you come in, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

Rose nodded "Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Fayth Pierce a.k.a Fay Petrova, sister of Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" He glanced over at Rose avoiding Damon's confused, yet angry glare.

"Yes. It was true." Rose confirmed "Thanks you for the tip, Slater."

Slater smiled proudly as he looked across at Damon "Nice to meet you…" He held his hand out for a second, but caught the anger look on the older vampires face "maybe." He muttered before looking over at the pretty female "What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

* * *

><p>"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena questioned.<p>

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the small cottage in 1492, England Rose entered the room Katerina and Fay were locked up in, they both looked up from the bed they were sat on.<p>

"It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose stopped when she smelt the distinct wave of blood she saw that both girls were bleeding "When did this happen?"

"In the woods." Fay lied hiding the knife they used to slit their wrists behind their backs "We tripped."

"It's a lie." Rose hissed "I would have smelt it." She quickly grabbed the knife from Fay's hand.

"We'd rather die than go back to Klaus!" Fay told her "Please, just let us die." She begged

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose hissed protective of her closest friend, ripping into her wrist with her deadly fangs she fed her blood to both the girls and their wounds heal nicely.

"No!" Katerina called out.

Trevor walked in the cottage glancing around the small welcome area "Where is she?"

Rose zipped from the room and shoved him hard against the wall, bracing him there by clasping her hand around his throat a hard look on her face as she stared him down.

"You have set us both on the path of death." She scolded darkly "I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning those girls to him."

"He will sacrifice one of them." Trevor rasped out clawing at her hand.

"Then so be it!" Rose replied shortly.

"I love Katerina, Rose." Trevor announced.

"He'll kill you!" Rose sighed deeply seeing that his own death would not effect him in any way "Then just give the other one. Fay. That's the one that he originally wanted."

"I can't. It would break Katerina's heart." Trevor shook his head.

"He won't stop until he has all our heads." Rose hissed.

"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor confirmed.

There was a loud clutter coming from the other room, both of the vampires rush in to see that Katerina and Fay had hung themselves from a high beam on the ceiling, both were dead.

* * *

><p>"You both killed yourselves?" Grace looked at them surprised.<p>

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, we was no longer any use to him." Fayth explained.

"But it didn't work." Elena stated "You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine explained seeing that Elena looked uncomfortable "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out and your twin seems to have already taken it." She muttered.

"This wasn't a choice." Grace spoke.

"Of course it wasn't." Fayth noted rolling her eyes "You knew that going out into the forest was a death sentence, you're drawn to danger and that's what got you killed, but don't worry, if you hadn't had died that night Damon would have changed you soon after. He's like that. Acts on impulse instead of thinking."

"My death was an accident." Grace replied her voice as sharp as a knife.

"You chose the smart option." Fayth told her using her nail to slide open her wrist and hold it towards Elena "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She sighed as the wound closed over "we made the other choice too."

* * *

><p>Katerina and Fay reanimated undead back in the cottage in England in 1492, Trevor was waiting for them both to awake watching over them carefully, as Rose standing casually against the wall.<p>

"What did you do." He walked towards them "I would have helped you live."

"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough." Katerina replied.

"It was enough for me." Trevor smiled at her.

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in all this." Rose growled.

"And for that we are sorry." Katerina nodded.

"As am I… for this." The British woman growled as she went for Katerina with a stake, but Fay stepped out in front pulling the older woman who owned the house in front of them making sure Rose killed her and not them.

"You have to understand." Fay's voice was cruel and dark.

"You have just signed out death sentence." Rose hissed.

"Better you die than us." Fay replied as she threw the older woman at Trevor and pulled her sister from the cottage with their new supernatural speed.

* * *

><p>"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Grace told her.<p>

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Fay muttered exchanging a look with Katherine who just shrugged.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena looked at them both frustrated.

"I was looking out for my sister and myself, Elena." Fayth hissed "I will always look out for us both. If you are smart, you'll both do the same." A growl erupted from her lips as she turned away holding the Petrova book on her lap scanning the text.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan were both sitting in the Mystic Grill, the blonde was eating and trying to keep Stefan occupied whilst Elena and Grace got information from Fayth and Katherine.<p>

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges." She shrugged "Tyler totally has those too by the way." She stated randomly.

"Yeah, what else did you say to him?" Stefan asked.

"Not much." the blonde replied truthfully "I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?" She tried to read his facial expressions.

"Yes, Caroline." Stefan replied shortly "As a matter of fact, I am a little mad, you put yourself at risk. If Damon finds out-"

"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?" Caroline's eyes were wide with fear.

"No, of course not. He would kill you." Stefan replied simply.

"Always looking out for me." She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me." The older vampire rolled his eyes.

Caroline sighed a little "Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged "I guess you… well you and Grace both remind me of someone." Caroline looked on for more information "My best friend, Lexi."

"I… you have a friend." She eyes were wide with surprise.

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline." Stefan smirked rolling his hazel brown orbs.

"No I just… sorry." She apologised and he nodded understandingly "I just… tell me about her."

"I will, some other time. I got to go." Stefan rose from his seat.

"Wait! No! What do we do about, Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it." Caroline quickly made another reason for him to not go looking for Elena.

* * *

><p>Across the girl the new boy Luka was sitting at a table with an older gentleman when Bonnie walked past them towards the pool tables to wait for Jeremy to arrive.<p>

"Hey Bonnie." Luka smiled stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Luka." The witch returned the smile "How was your first day?"

"it was great." He beamed "I would like to introduce you to my dad." He gestured to the man sitting in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She told him politely.

"Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" He motioned to the seat next to his son.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend, but he's not here yet so…" She hesitated "Sure."

"Oh yes, please have a seat." Luka slid over in the booth to make room for the witch to join them.

"So, where did you move from?" Bonnie questioned as she took a seat.

"Louisiana." Jonas told her.

"That's a big change." Bonnie noted.

"I'll say." Luka smirked.

"It's not so bad here." She threw him a quick smile.

"It's looking up." He locked eyes with her.

"Bennett, huh?" Jonas announced breaking their moment "I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?" He questioned.

"Actually I do." Bonnie nodded looking at him.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" Jonas smiled.

"Oh, there's my friend." Bonnie saw Jeremy enter the Grill looking for her "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Martin."

"I will see you in school." Luka smiled and she touched his shoulder in a friendly way, but shots of something odd ran through her body making her give him a strange look. Walking away over to Jeremy a huge smile spread across his face as she approached him, but her eyes were still on Luka.

"Sorry I was late, are you ok?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded distantly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked Rose and Damon as they sat next to a large window in the coffee shop.<p>

"Beyond dead." Damon replied.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation of sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Slater mourned with Rose.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose told Damon.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Slater told him proudly.

"The point?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point?" This was obviously a touchy subject for Slater "What should I do with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

"We need your help." Rose stepped in trying to defuse the situation "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist." Slater replied simply.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Seriously." Slater nodded "I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead… and that's where my connections ends."

* * *

><p>Just outside the coffee shop in the middle of the street a younger man strummed a guitar with professional experience, Elijah walks over dropping a $100 bill inside and picking up the coins inside jiggling them in his hands inspecting them closely before looking up at Rose, Slater and Damon inside of the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are bad." Jeremy noted with a quick laugh as him and Bonnie were playing a friendly game of pool at the Grill.<p>

"I told you." Bonnie replied with a grin.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back." He smirked.

"Come on, hit the ball." Bonnie narrowed her bright brown eyes playfully.

"Alright, I got winner." Luka walked over to them and Bonnie became visibly uncomfortable at his presence.

"Get ready, this slot is almost over." Jeremy joked.

"So where's your dad?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'll see him back home." Luka shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now I'm leaving." Stefan told Caroline as they continued to sit in the Grill.<p>

"Wait!" Caroline was out of ideas and distractions.

"No, no, no Caroline." Stefan told her firmly "You have two seconds to come clean."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little better if I didn't know how good you were at providing distraction on demand. Where is Elena?" The older vampire looked at her sternly.

"I can't tell you." She mumbled.

"You can't tell me?" Stefan scoffed "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you."

"Caroline! Elena is in a lot of danger at the moment and you're seriously not going to tell me where she is?" the hazel eyed boy looked at her dumbfounded.

"She's not in any danger. She's with Grace and she wouldn't allow that." Caroline told him "Hell, I wouldn't allow that."

"Grace? Grace got kidnapped the other day! She almost died." Stefan growled "Where are they? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where they are."

"Stefan, I am your friend." She smiled "But I'm also Grace and Elena's friends and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where they are." The blonde shook her head.

Stefan let out a breath as he rose from the table and left the Grill, a wave of guilt washed over Caroline as she saw him walk out in a panic looking for his girlfriend and the girl he treated like a little sister.

* * *

><p>Down in the tomb under the old, burnt down church Grace looked over as Fayth continued to read from the Petrova book, Katherine watched Elena closely.<p>

"So how much of your little story is true?" Grace asked suddenly.

"I have no reason to lie, Grace. We both don't." She looked over at her sister "I have no reason to do anything but sit here, read and rot."

"Ok, assuming it's even partly true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus. So he could pick which one he wanted." Grace stated and Elena sighed.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he's be willing to strike a deal." Fayth shrugged.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find the moonstone and kill me?" Grace asked.

"You wasn't meant to die, I would have happily given you over to Klaus." Fayth smiled evilly.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Look who is getting smarter." Fayth muttered.

"It's not just… me and the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Elena added.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So you need a werewolf." Grace noted.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine told her.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell." Fayth told her "Ours bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?" Elena asked again.

"A vampire." Fayth glanced over at Grace.

"Me?" Grace asked.

"You or Caroline… I was going to use you as the doppelgänger, but now it looks you'll do just fine as the vampire." Fayth grinned. "Then again, I might use Caroline, leave you to feel the guilt of making her go because you were killed. Oops." She pouted "Also Caroline screw us over."

"So you were gonna hand us over to be killed?" Elena asked.

"Better you die than us." Fayth added "Come, Katherine, let's leave them to think." They both got up and walked over deep into the tomb leaving Grace and Elena alone.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" He pondered.<p>

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater informed him.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose replied.

"True. I've never seen one but rumour has it-"

"Not such a rumour." Damon interrupted.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater grinned.

"Awesome doesn't begin to describe it." Damon replied "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater questioned.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon questioned coyly.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater looked at him confused.

"Tell me how." Damon ignored his constant questioning.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keep them from walking in the sun?" Slater looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us…" Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Elijah continued to stand outside listening in on their conversation, looking down at the coins in his hand he suddenly through the towards the window and it shattered on impact exposing all vampires in there to the burning sun, he ran off quickly before Damon could see that he was still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're gonna be ok." Damon promised as he moved a burnt Rose into the back of her car, Slater had run off as soon as the glass had buckled under the coins.<p>

"I know." Rose nodded.

"Who's behind this?" Damon wondered.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" She asked worried.

"Iowa by now." Damon replied sharply "Who the hell knows."

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose shook her head.

"Who did it?" Damon demanded.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand?" Rose put all the pieces together "You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." She began to cry, but her face was healing nicely.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the Grill watching Jeremy from where she sat, he turned and saw her looking a small smile creeped onto his lips and she returned it with a small blush, Luka suddenly came over and sat opposite her.<p>

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm." Luka told her kindly.

"I felt something too." Bonnie remembered.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know." Luka told her subtlety as he unscrew a lit to a salt shaker and poured it out over the table, Bonnie watched in anticipation "But we both worry that you would bail us." With a quick glance around the room he began to levitate the salt off the table "He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different."

"You're a witch?" Bonnie looked at him.

"Well, we prefer the term Warlock." He joked.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena were still sitting alone in the tomb waiting to see if Katherine or Fayth would return, but their attempts were futile.<p>

"C'mon, 'Lena, let's just go, we've got all the information we need." Grace told her as she took a sip of the blood getting up and heading towards the exit of the tomb.

"Elena. Grace." Stefan stern voice came from directly in front of them.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena jolted at his presence.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied shortly.

"Caroline told you." Grace sighed shaking her head from side to side.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was this important that you'd have to keep it from me and Damon." Stefan growled glancing over at Grace.

"You told him?" Grace asked.

"I knew that you would stop us." Elena replied.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena. Both of them are." Stefan tried to convince them.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena protested.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Stefan promised.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Tear's appeared in Elena's eyes.

Katherine and Fayth arrive at the door of the tomb "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Fayth purred.

* * *

><p>Katerina and Fay both arrive home to their family in Bulgaria to the small village, as they arrive they see dead people on the floor blood pooling around them.<p>

"Katerina." Fay's voice was wavering with fear as they approached their house.

Running inside they see all their family dead on the floor, both girls run to their mother and hold her tight before hugging each other crying.

"She's dead. Mama is dead." Katerina cried into Fay's shoulder "They are all dead."

* * *

><p>"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at us for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Fayth warned them.<p>

Stefan looks at Elena "No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it... unless of course you have this." Katherine pulled out the moonstone it shone in the dim lights of the candles and torches.

"What?" Grace's eyes were wide.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan growled.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine replied.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan hissed at her, Grace felt a small sense of pride as she watched Stefan defend Elena.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, we'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. we'll be the safest psychotic bitches in town." She grinned before taking her sister and leading them back into the tomb.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the Salvatore Boarding House later that night to see Damon waiting for her, tapping his foot impatiently whilst sipping at his bourbon.<p>

"Damon?" Grace stepped into the library slowly.

"Go ahead. Let's see what lie you can come up with for not calling me or telling me where you were." Damon watched the roaring fire in front of him instead of looking at her.

Grace let out a heavy sigh"You don't understand-"

"I can't believe you would do that." Damon hissed as he clenched his scotch glass firmly in his hand a evil grimace on his face "Go and see them, do you even know how dangerous that is?"

"Of course I did." Grace replied "But I needed answers, I needed to know what was going to happen."

"And do you feel any better now knowing?" Damon growled as he turned to her "Knowing what Klaus wants and knowing that he's going to start killing everyone you love until he gets it!" Stefan had filled him in on the basic details that he knew personally.

"Damon." Grace whispered but he smashed his glass against the wall turning away from her "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Damon turned around to face her "I… I was worried. I've lost you too many times before, I don't know what would happen if I lost you for real."

"You're not going to lose me." Grace told him "We'll work out a way to protect Elena-"

"And if _Klaus_ comes after you?" Damon looked at her "He's an Original. An Original that was in love with Fayth so is looking for a replacement."

"No, he's looking for blood. It isn't fair. He wants Elena, he wants Tyler, he wants Bonnie, he wants Caroline-." Grace had tears in her eyes

"What?" Damon looked at her

"They're part of breaking the curse. I would rather die than Elena-"

"I'm not going to let that happen." Damon growled at her firmly

A small tear fell from Grace's eyes "I can't lose her." she shuddered "I can't lose any of them."

"And I can't lose you. You're going to end up getting yourself killed by fighting Klaus." Damon whipped her tear away placing both of her hands on his chest standing on her tip toes to touch her lips against his "Everything will be fine, I promise." He told her assuringly "I love you."

"I love you, too." Grace whimpered as he pressed his lips against her more passionately.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was still playing pool whilst watching Bonnie from across the room, every now and then she would look at him, but at the moment she was too preoccupied with Luka and not taking an interest in the younger boy at all.<p>

A small sigh fell from his lips as he gathered all his things up and looked once more at Bonnie, a frown on his face as he left the the Grill heading home.

* * *

><p>"Elena." Stefan caught Elena's arm as they stood on the porch to the Gilbert house.<p>

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena went to walk away.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please." He begged.

She began to cry "I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline or Grace and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." Elena cried harder and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Back at the tomb Fayth and Katherine read from the Petrova book, tears glistening in their eyes as they read about their family, Katherine snuggled closely into Fayth and she almost smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were curled up by the fireplace, he was dressed in nothing covered by a thin blanket and she was dressed in sexy, black lingerie also under the blanket. Gently Damon caressed her face as she slept sweetly next to him, he had worn her out.<p>

"It's a lie." Rose stated as she walked in the room and Damon gave her a funny look "There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend."

"I know." Damon muttered as he watched his girl sleeping next to him.

"Hello?" Rose answered her phone.

"Rose?" Slater's voice was on the other side.

"Slater? Are you ok?" Rose asked as she watched Damon play with Grace's long locks careful not to stir her from her sleep.

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked." Slater told her.

"Ok, what did you find?" Rose questioned.

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." He informed her.

Rose creased her eye brows "How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." Slater told her, Damon had heard the conversation and nodded yes.

"He can get it." Rose confirmed "What next?"

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." Slater whispered as he hung up.

* * *

><p>In Slater's apartment the vampire hung up his phone from where he had been talking to Rose and placed it in his pocket staring at Elijah a terrified look on his face. Whereas the original had a pleasant, relaxed look.<p>

"Very nicely done." Elijah approved.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre." Slater told him "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

Elijah smirked "I'm a special vampire."

"What, because you're an original?" Slater asked.

"Hmm." Elijah nodded and held a wooden stake out in front of him "Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart."

Slater took the stake from his hands and shook his head "But that would kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah smiled as he continued to compel him "But it's necessary."

Slater stares at him for a long couple of seconds before raising the stake above him and shoving the stake deep into his chest falling to the ground dead.

Elijah heard footsteps walk into Slater's apartment from behind him, turning he saw Dr Jonas Martin walk in shaking his head gently as he approached the original.

"Was it, really?" Jonas questioned disappointed in the original.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyy! Finished this chapter finally! Small Damon and Grace fight, but it's only because he's worried about her :') Tell me what you think so far :) drop me a review, I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Anyway, if you like review, fav alert! Thank you for reading!**

**Graciiee xx**


	32. The Sacrifice

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Elena was fast asleep in her bed and didn't realise that Jonas Martin was in the bathroom watching her, a noise echoed from below her and she jolted awake. Walking from the bedroom she peered around the corner to see an empty hall way, stepping out she was caught surprise by a half naked Alaric standing at the top of the stairs with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.<p>

"Elena!" His eye's were wide with shock and embarrassment.

"I heard something." She avoiding looking at his naked, slightly hairy chest.

Jenna suddenly arrived behind him with a horrified look on her face "That was us. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Jonas stepped out from the bathroom into Elena's bedroom, this was a perfect time to get what he wanted from the girl and leave before she even knew he was there. Grabbing her hair brush from the dressing table, he pulled out a few strands of hairs from it, placing them in a zipped bag.<p>

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric informed her from where they continued to stand in the hall way.

"But here you are." Jenna's voice was full of awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Alaric stared down at Jenna for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Elena's who eyes were fixed on her feet.<p>

"We were just-" He stopped himself "Chunky Monkey?" He held the bowl towards her.

"I'm not really hungry. At all." She replied a sharpness to her voice.

"Well, I'm naked." Alaric nodded awkwardly "So I'm gonna go." He scurried away into the bedroom leaving Jenna behind.

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna told her scratching the back of her neck.

"It's ok, Jenna." Elena breathed out a small smile appearing on her lips "Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's ok?" Jenna asked.

"Seems like things are good." Elena nodded happy for her Aunt.

"They are extremely good." Jenna confirmed a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Then I'm extremely ok with that." Elena laughed a little "I may have to tell Grace."

"Why?" Jenna moaned.

"This is just too good to keep to myself." Elena laughed as she walked back into her bedroom and closed her eyes as she lay back down on her bed.

* * *

><p>Grace was running around the Salvatore Boarding house hearing Damon's heavy footsteps chasing her, diving behind a couch she kept her breathing low and quiet pulling her knees into her chest.<p>

"Gracie." Damon sang as he walked in the room "I know you're in here, sweetheart. I can hear your heart beat, I can hear you breathing."

Grace heard his footsteps getting closer and popped out to see he was facing away from her, she pounced on his back and tore into his neck with her fangs. She had finally beat him.

"Ah." Damon laughed as she licked at his wound lovingly "You're getting better at sneaking up on me." He approved.

"Thanks." Grace giggled a little seeing the wound had already healed.

Damon quickly turned Grace and slammed her back against the wall digging his teeth into her neck making her call out, that had been another lesson, never let your guard down.

"Ow." She complained "No need to be so rough." She pouted.

"It's better rough." He brushed his bloody lips against hers wrapping her legs around his waist as she continued to press her back against the wall.

"You going to see Elena today?" Damon asked pulling away from her lips for a second before diving in for some more passionate kissing.

"Yep." She nodded pulling away from him sucking his bottom lip gently before letting it go and climbing down from his tall stature.

"Good, I have something to do, so get going?" Damon smacked her butt leading her towards the door.

"What?" Grace turned to him looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"None of your business, now get going." Damon shooed her from the house to see Stefan standing there waiting "Ready?"

"Wait for Grace to go to Elena's, then we go." Stefan told him.

* * *

><p>When it was safe for the brothers to leave the house they walked down into the tomb, Damon and Stefan both opened the door waiting for the two girls to appear and sure enough, they did.<p>

"Please, come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine purred.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon replied shortly.

"Hmm, they're such pretty eyes." Fayth cooed.

"We're here for the moonstone." The younger brother cut to the chase.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked.

"Tell you what, you get you little witch to hocus pocus us out of here and you can have whatever you want." Fayth winked.

"I thought you liked it in there. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan told her smugly.

"We've had time to reconsider." Katherine told him.

"Meaning Fayth decided it was time to come out and you're just following orders." Damon replied.

"Oh, you know me too well." Fayth's eyes flashed with humour "We're starving, Damon and dirty and above all, we're bored. She's boring. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring so here's the deal: you get us out of here, you get the moonstone and we disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let us know what you decide."

* * *

><p>After Damon and Stefan had finished talking with their ex's they went to the Gilbert house knocking the door, Elena opened it smiling at them both.<p>

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"We went to see Katherine and Fayth." Damon answered.

"Come on it." Elena moved to they could come in.

Grace sat up on the counter Damon at her side whilst Elena and Stefan stood the other side of the kitchen. The boys told the story of them down in the tomb and what the girls had said to the.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Grace scoffed.

"No, of course not." Damon answered "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan informed the two girls.

"No spell, no doppelgänger, ergo you live." Damon glanced across at Elena "You can thank me later." He winked at Grace.

"How do you destroy it." Elena ignored his flirtatious comments to Grace.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan replied to her.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Grace asked breaking her gaze from Damon's bright blue eyes to look across at the other two.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon told her.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena asked slightly surprised.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan smiled.

"It's Katherine and Fayth who have the moonstone. They are not gonna give it to you." Elena told them firmly.

"We're gonna get it from them." Stefan assured her.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from their cold dead hand if we have to." Damon smirked.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan informed the two girls.

"Whoa." Grace nodded "Seems like you guys have it already planned out."

"Yep, we're awesome." The raven haired vampire boasted.

"Except for one thing." Elena spoke up "I don't want you to do it."

"What?" Grace looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan told her.

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan told her.

"Is that before or after he kills everything that I care about, including the three of you." Elena looked at the two boys and her twin.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save you life." Stefan reminded her.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that." Elena sighed as she walked from the room.

"Elena." Grace called after her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Luka were at Mystic Falls High standing outside in the court yard talking about their past with Magic.<p>

"So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch." Luka noted.

"She brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk. In my defence, she was." Bonnie joked.

"So then you're like new." Luka shrugged.

"Newish." She nodded "I still have some growing pains."

Luka cocked an eye brow intrigued "Like?"

"Physically it's becoming a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes." She noted a little nervous telling him her weakness.

"Your nose bleeds?" Luka guessed.

"Yeah and I pass out sometimes." Bonnie nodded.

"It's because you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help." The warlock told her kindly.

"From what?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"From nature, the elements. Just things that you could draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?" Luka asked curiously.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Say we put our energy together, we can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet." He noted tot he pretty charm bracelet laying on her wrist.

She unclipped the bracelet and nervously placed it into his open hand, reaching to his neck he unclipped the dog tags that lay there placing them into her hand.

"Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate." Luka instructed.

"I don't get it." Bonnie creased her eye brows.

"I know." Luka smirked.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"We're channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate." He reminded her and both witch and warlock closed her eyes, within seconds Bonnie reopened hers.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked feeling a surge of power run through her.

A smile appeared on Luka's lips as he eyes remained closed and the wind began to pick up, paper and leafs blowing viciously around them, but Luka pulled back and stopped the act.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Luka grinned and Bonnie laughed.

"What's with that weather, huh?" Jeremy walked over to the two laughing.

"It's global warming, man. I don't know." Luka smirked knowingly at Bonnie "I got to go. See you later Bonnie."

"Bye Luka." She smirked as he walked away.

"The guy is weird, huh?" Jeremy looked at Bonnie for agreement.

"No he's not." Bonnie smiled down at Luka's necklace in her hands, her phone began to ring and she looked at her.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Damon." She replied.

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace both walked in the Salvatore Boarding house, the taller twin looked at lot more calm than her smaller vampire twin. Walking around the house they began to look for Rose, they found her draining a blood bag in only her silk night dress.<p>

"Oh." Elena blushed away.

"I thought there was no one else here." Rose told them.

"Actually we came to talk to you." Elena informed her.

"Then I should probably get dress." Rose noted as she left the room.

After Rose had got dressed into day clothes Elena told Rose the two girls plans and Rose shook her head in disbelief, it was a crazy stupid plan for them both.

"It's a bad idea." The older Vampire told her.

"No, it's not." Elena replied firmly "From what Stefan told us your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." She scolded.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose hissed.

"There's more to learn." Elena told her "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose eyed them both suspiciously.

"Because you owe me." Grace spoke up finally "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." She smirked her eyes flashing with a dare.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose cocked an eye brow

"We're having a disagreement, ok?" Elena replied sharply "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"So why are you here?" Rose looked at Grace.

"Protection." Grace replied simply "I don't agree with this, and Damon would _kill_ me for letting us both do this, but she's my sister and I need to be there for her."

"You know Stefan is just trying to protect you." Rose looked at Elena "And Damon is just trying to protect you." She glanced across at Grace.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether Grace is protected or not, and I doubt that's any different for me, so we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose questioned.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Grace asked.

"I've been in the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose replied bluntly narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Grace smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls High, Tyler was outside playing basketball with all of his friends on the basketball court when Matt walked over to him.<p>

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Good and you?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you." He admitted "and I'm feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you." He told him honestly.

"Don't worry about me, man." Tyler shrugged.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that." Matt smiled sincerely before walking away over to Caroline.

"Matt." She called him.

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I've been better." He admitted "I got to get to class." He walked away from her.

"You two still on the outs?" Tyler stated as he walked towards the blonde vampire.

"Looks like it." She noted "You realise there is a full moon soon?"

"Vampires don't have enough problems?" He teased "You want to take on mine?"

"Have you even thought about it? The whole wolf thing?" She hushed her voice "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I have a plan." He replied smugly.

"Well...?" She pried.

"Kind of private." He informed her slowly.

"I'm student council vice president, head of prom committee, not to mention I single handedly organised the towns cleanup campaign and you're really gonna turn down my help?" She scoffed rolling her bright silvery eyes.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie was sitting in the parlour room with her grimoire open on the table in front of her, whilst Stefan sat next to her and Damon and Jeremy were across the room waiting.<p>

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine and Fayth." The witch confirmed.

"How?" Jeremy asked "It took both you and your Grams last time and look what happened to her." There was clear concern in his voice.

"I'm well aware of what happened." Bonnie shot him a look "I've learnt a few things."

Jeremy sighed heavily "Bonnie-"

"How will you get it?" She ignored the younger boy and looked straight at Stefan.

"They haven't been feeding. They're weaker, we're not." Stefan stated as he looked across at Damon who was nursing a glass of blood.

"You wouldn't be underestimating them, would you?" She cocked an eye brow.

"It's a plan." Stefan stated "Is it perfect? What plan is?"

"Let me do it." Jeremy spoke up "I've got my ring. I could get in, get out and no spell necessary."

"Gee thanks 16 year old child. Why didn't we think about that? What are you even here?" Damon spat.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine or Fayth, or better both of them?" Bonnie asked and the brothers look at each other.

* * *

><p>Rose leads both the girls to an unknown apartment that was in Richmond, she told them that this is where they would find Slater as this was his apartment.<p>

"Slater?" Rose called as she knocked the door, but no one responded "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She turned to the girls "He's not home, sorry."

"Uh uh." Grace shook her head "No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She scowled as she kicked opened the door "After you." She looked at her twin and Rose.

"You're gonna pay for a new door." Rose scowled as she walked into the house followed by Elena then Grace, they were all taken by surprise when they saw Slater's dead body laying on the floor with a stake deep in his chest.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose noted.

"This is just typical." Grace muttered walking over to the computer desk rustling through papers with Elena "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information."

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." The older vampire noted opening the windows to let the sunlight pour through.

Elena creased her eye brows as the Vampire without a daylight ring stood directly in the sunlight without getting burnt "What are you-"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose informed them shrugging a little.

"That's handy." Grace muttered under her breath.

"I used to just come here and watch the day." She pressed her fingertips to the glass

"I'm sorry about Slater." Grace whispered as she ran her hands over a photo of Slater and a unknown woman

"Any luck?" Rose turned to see Elena on one of the computers

"It's password protected." Elena informed the two "I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go-" There was a rustling sound from behind them "Stay here." Rose ordered as she walked towards the noise, opening a door to reveal a scared human girl with long locks of black hair and bright red lips stick to contrast with her pale complexion.

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Alice jumped into the older vampires arms beginning to cry, the twins glanced at each other confused to who the woman was.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore Boarding House Stefan walked into the library where Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy were waiting.<p>

"This belonged to both of them." Stefan handed her a picture "I found it with Katherine's things after I thought she was dead but it was both of theirs." He nodded.

Bonnie placed it into a bowl, sprinkling a couple drops of water over it and it began to burn intensely, the witch closed her eyes and recite a spell she had learnt from Emily's grimoire.

"What will this do?" Damon asked once she had finished.

"I can turn it into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate them _both_ for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie informed them as blood trickled from her nose again, she quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler were walking through the woods heading towards the old Lockwood estate ruins where he was planning to perform his transformation.<p>

"Matt's bumming pretty hard." Tyler informed her slyly.

"I know." Caroline nodded "It's better this way."

"I get it." Tyler sympathised with her.

"You do?" The blonde looked across at him.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded "You can't be honest with him. It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it." He glanced around "Right over there. There's a cellar that goes to our old property."

"I know." Caroline replied.

"You do?" Tyler creased his eye brows.

"I know that is is the old Lockwood property." Caroline lied as they approached the ruins.

"Watch your step." He muttered as they walked into the ruins "I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way." He lead her inside past the cell like doors.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse but I found these." Tyler ran his fingers over the deep claw marks in the wall.

"look old." The blonde noted.

"And these bolts and chains. I need new chains but the bolts could still hold." He informed her pulling with all his strength on the bolt that was attached to the wall to show it was still sturdy "I think that's what this place was used for full moons."

"What's this?" Caroline asked as she picked up at old diary from the floor.

"I have no idea." Tyler replied opening it.

"Wait it Mason's?" The blonde questioned waiting for Tyler to begin reading.

"August 31. My body is changing. I'm edge, angry, impatient. I get so mad I black out, I forget what I say or do. I'm not myself. Not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?" Tyler read aloud from his Uncle's diary, flicking through the page he looked up into a waiting set of silvery eyes "He chronicled everything. 'The full moon is tonight'." He read.

"Does he say what happened" Caroline asked.

A small memory stick was attached to the back of the diary, inspecting it carefully he handed it over to the vampire.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House Bonnie was putting the ash onto a table in front of her whilst the boys were getting everything ready.<p>

"Still gotta get torches." Stefan noted.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my truck." Damon informed him "Bonnie?" He glanced over at her.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." Bonnie told the two and both brothers leave, leaving the witch alone with Jeremy.

Jeremy walked towards her "What are you doing? You're not strong enough-"

She placed her finger on his lips to keep him quiet "I'll be fine." She assured him.

"You could get hurt." He mumbled into her finger.

"And Elena could die. I'll be fine. I promise." She smiled sweetly.

"Here, I got this ok? Go get me something to put this in, alright?" He told her, she smiled and walked away, as soon as the witch turned her back Jeremy stuffed some of the ash into a pot for himself.

* * *

><p>Rose was comforting Alice whilst Grace leant against the wall in the kitchen pinching the bridge of her nose whilst Elena prepared some tea for the hysterical girl.<p>

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informed the twins.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose replied.

"Her boyfriend just died." Grace hissed "In this case, there is no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he's turn her." Rose told her bluntly

Grace's eyes widened "What? Thats-"

"Sick. Yeah, I know." Rose nodded as Elena walked over to the other human handing her a cup of tea to calm her.

"Thank you." Alice sniffled "You look really familiar. Both of you do." She looked between Grace and Elena "Do you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no." Elena replied "We just know that he kept detailed records of all his vampire's contacts and we were hoping that he could point us towards Klaus."

"Doubtful." Alice replied drying her eyes "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Grace asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." She scowled at the younger vampire.

Grace sighed heavily "I understand that. Do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?" Alice hissed in a hiccup.

"I think I'm a vampire." Grace flashed her fangs "And if you know the password then I'll turn you." Alice's eyes sparkled with excitement as Grace retracted her fangs from view.

"Will you show us his files then?" Elena asked hopeful.

Alice quickly jumped up skipping across the room to sit at Slater's desk and log on to the computer, the three other girls gathered around her.

"Someone's been here." Alice noted "The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose hissed.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice chuckled gently.

"Are you really going to turn her?" Elena asked Grace in a hushed voice knowing Rose could hear.

"Are you serious? She isn't going anywhere near my blood, I don't want _that_ on my conscience." Grace muttered and Elena threw her a look "What?"

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice rolled her eyes.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice beamed at Grace.

"What about that one." Grace jabbed her finger at the screen "Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails named Elijah, that has to be something, right?"

"She's got a point." Rose nodded.

"I could call him." Alice offered and Elena passed her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena informed him.

"What?" Rose looked at her.

"Elena, what? That is crazy. No way." Grace ordered her.

"Oh my God! I knew I recognized you!" Alice looked at them "You're the doppelgänger's."

"Get him the message please." Elena replied shortly before walking from the room Rose and Grace in tow.

"What are you planning Elena?" Grace asked. "This is madness."

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against the wall.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Grace walked towards her and Elena didn't say a word.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose muttered.

"No. Elena." Grace looked at her, but Elena continued to stay silent "I didn't come here so you can throw your life away to some stupid sacrifice."

"It's either me or our family, Grace." Elena told her sternly.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked.

Grace shook her head wildly "No, Elena. This is crazy. We have to leave-"

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Katherine was standing in the entrance to the tomb whilst her sister was sat in the back with the moonstone in her hand, Jeremy appears from the stairs leading down towards the tomb entrance.<p>

"Look, Fayth." Katherine called and Fayth appeared next to her.

"This youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." Fayth smiled evilly.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy stated determined.

"Yeah, the moonstone." Katherine nodded "It's very popular today."

"Just give it to me." Jeremy lowered his voice.

"naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it." Fayth teased.

Jeremy fires a stake at her from one of Alaric's air compressed weapons and Fayth removed it with a growl, quickly Jeremy threw ash in Katherine's face and both the girls fell to the floor unconscious.

"I kind of figured you'd say that." Jeremy murmured as he walks in and pats both the vampires down trying to find the moonstone, but it wasn't on them "Come on, where is it?" He growled as he walked deep into the tomb to find it on a rock.

As he went to leave the tomb he was grabbed and Fayth sunk her teeth deep into his neck, acting swiftly he launched the moonstone outside of the tomb out of the twins reach.

* * *

><p>Just outside the tomb Bonnie joined Stefan and Damon as they approached the old church ruins, she had her grimoire in hand.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised "I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon smirked.

The younger witch narrowed her eyes "He said he'd be here." as they went down into the tomb.

Damon's phone began to ring before he could walk down into the tomb, he looked at the caller ID, it said 'Rose'

"Not a good time, Rose." Damon told her.

"Don't be angry with me." Rose told him in a hushed voice, he could hear water running in the background, Rose didn't want a certain someone to hear this conversation.

"Why, what did you do?" Damon questioned.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately." Rose told him.

"Tell me." Damon walked in the opposite direction to his brother and the witch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Stefan walked down to the tomb entrance to see that moonstone on the floor, Stefan creases his eye brows as he picked it up.<p>

"What the hell?" Stefan whispered.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine walked towards the barrier, blood layering her lips "I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprise." She smirked as Fayth pulled Jeremy forward, he looked weak and really ill with deep bite marks covering his neck.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy slurred "I took some powder."

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times we kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, we're gonna be in the back playing with our new little toy and you guys just give us a holler when you get the tomb open." Fayth grinned as she walked away with Katherine and Jeremy.

* * *

><p>At Jonas and Luka's house across town Jonas was sitting in the living room with Elijah as he looked at all the things Jonas had stolen from her room the night before, including hair, a picture and other personal items.<p>

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah questioned.

"Give my your hand." Jonas commanded and Elijah reached towards him, Jonas stabbed into his hand letting blood drip from it "Place it here." He ordered and Elijah held his bleeding hand out over a picture of Elena "Now take my hand." With his other hand Elijah took the warlocks. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Both men closer there eyes and under his breath Jonas began to chant a spell.

* * *

><p>Back at Slater's apartment Elena was looking out of the big UV protected window when suddenly she saw Elijah's face staring at her, a small scream fell from her mouth as she turned to see that Elijah was no where to be seen.<p>

"What's wrong?" Grace walked in the room slightly curtained for Elena's pick-up in heart beat pace.

* * *

><p>Elijah's eyes burst open to look at Jonas they retracted hands from each others, the Original Vampire's wound had healed now, the blood had ceased from falling from the open wound.<p>

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas looked at him.

"I know exactly where she is." Elijah purred.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was lighting torches just outside of the tomb entrance, Stefan kept looking around trying to find Damon, but the younger brother couldn't find him anywhere.<p>

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." Bonnie told Stefan.

"They've fed, they have their strength back. Two of them against me." Stefan shook hi s head.

"We still have what's left of the ash." Bonnie reminded him "Do you think you can get close enough?"

"I don't have a choice." Stefan muttered.

"It's gonna take some time." She referred to the seal opening.

"How long?" Stefan questioned.

"I don't know, a while." The young witch replied vaguely.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>Luka walks into his house just after he got home from school, Elijah was long gone by now, but Jonas was still there.<p>

"So how was school?" Jonas asked.

"Riveting." Luka rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opening Emily's grimoire to look over the spell one more time, before closing her eyes and beginning to chant the spell under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka feel like he had been punched in the gut suddenly, like someone was draining him of all energy he had, Jonas noticed this and supported his son.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked concerned.

"Nothing." Luka replied bringing his hand up to touch his neck to feel that it was bare and his necklace was no longer there. Bonnie Bennet.

* * *

><p>The witch continued chanting the spell, she was louder now and clenching Luka's necklace in her hand channelling the warlock, and using his powers as well as hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler walk into Caroline's house, her mother was at work so it was an empty house, grabbing her laptop Tyler sticks the memory stick in the USB slot waiting for it to load. A movie was on it, the vampire double clicked it and Mason appeared on the screen.<p>

"It's September 15th, 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse." Mason informed the two.

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler noted watching the screen intently.

"There's nothing..." Caroline looked at the diary entry for September 15th "He wrote about everything the next day." She flipped the page "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers." Caroline stopped reading "Like for mountain climbing?" She questioned.

Tyler looked at the laptop screen "Retractable cables." They continued to play the movie "What's he doing?" The new wolf asked as he drank a liquid awful looking liquid.

"It's wolfsbane." She continued to read the journal "I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping and that's when-"

On the movie Mason began to scream falling to the floor from the pain, he was thrashing around and Tyler looked shocked, almost scared.

"I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it but I did. I felt all of it." Caroline read Mason's words.

Mason was on the floor, crying from the intense pain crashing threw his body, he began to cry out for help and both Vampire and werewolf cringed at the sound.

"How long is it?" Caroline asked squinting her eyes at the sight of the man in pain.

"3 hours in." Tyler fast-forward the movie and he was still in pain "4 hours." He moved it along and Mason was still in pain "5 hours." His voice broke "How long does this last?"

On the movie the camera had been knocked over and was face level with Mason, his eyes were glowing a bright amber gold colour and Tyler quickly got up as his uncle began to scream again.

"I can't." Tyler stuttered tears outlining his eyes "I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually going through with this." Grace muttered as she walked from the room.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon's low growl came from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Grace turned in complete surprise to see him and Rose appeared behind him with Elena at her side.

"You called him." Elena scowled at Rose.

"I'm sorry." Rose nodded mournfully.

"You said that you understood." Elena spat.

"She lied." Damon replied shortly looking at Grace intensely.

"Will you stop looking at me like that." Grace crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damon Salvatore. No way." Alice laughed.

"Get rid of her." Damon ordered Rose and she did leaving Elena, Grace and Damon alone.

"Come on, we're leaving." Damon grabbed Grace's waist tightly in his hands.

"Ow. Damon." Grace struggled against him "Quit it."

"No." Elena told him standing in front of them stopping them from leaving.

Damon growled at Elena "I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Elena told him firmly.

"You don't get to make the decisions anymore." Damon growled.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me, hell you do it for us. Now this, this is my decision." She told him.

"Whose gonna have your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon growled at her "You think Grace can protect you? Grace can't protect herself."

"I'm right here. I can hear you." Grace hissed still struggling against him.

"You're not listening to me." Elena stomped her foot like a 5 year old "I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Her voice lowered to a whisper

"Elena." Grace whispered trying to sympathise with her.

"That's it." Damon threw Grace over his shoulder, she screamed and kicked and punched him trying to get him to put her down, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Don't." Elena warned him and went to punch him, but her caught her hand clenching her fist, she winced in pain.

"Don't ever do that again." he warned placing Grace on her feet "We need to talk." he walked away from her.

"Thanks, Elena." Grace shook her head following the older vampire.

* * *

><p>Down in the tomb Bonnie was still casting the spell whilst channelling Luka as they had boned and it made it easier for the spell to be lifted.<p>

"Oh, Something's happening." Fayth and Katherine appeared at the entrance with Jeremy.

"Bonnie no!" Jeremy rasped "You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" He looked at Stefan.

"Maybe she is." Katherine glanced across at Fayth who shrugged.

* * *

><p>Luka was still at the table doing his homework, but was struggling, he was so drained from all the energy his was loosing due to Bonnie.<p>

"What's going on?" Jonas demanded.

"It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me." Luka stuttered.

"Why would you let her do that?" Jonas asked.

"You told me to bond with her so I bonded." Luka shrugged as he felt blood trickle from his nose.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's nose was bleeding too as she continued to chant the spell, Stefan notices and walks over to her grabbing her shoulder trying to break her from the powerful spell she was casting.<p>

"Bonnie. Bonnie." She was too lost in her trace.

"You've got to stop her." Jeremy called Fayth smashed her elbow into his face effectively knocking him to the ground.

"You need to stop. Bonnie!" He shook her.

* * *

><p>Luka let out a breath as he fell to the floor weaker than he ever had been before, Jonas leaped to his sons aid.<p>

"Luka!" He placed his palm on his sons head and using his powers Luka's eyes opened back up and he seemed to be fine.

* * *

><p>Whereas in the tomb Bonnie fell limp in Stefan's arms, the younger brother seemed to be concerned for the unconscious witch in his arms.<p>

Stefan laid her on the floor gently stroking her hair softly "Bonnie, Bonnie wake up please."

"Yes, please because we're still in here!" Fayth called.

Bonnie opened her eyes and the younger vampire let out a breath of relief "Are you ok? You alright?"

"It didn't work. I'm not strong enough. Even with help I can't do it." She vented.

"That's too bad, I'm still hungry." Fayth shoved Jeremy back against the wall and bit him, before her fangs could close in on his neck Stefan jumped in the tomb and threw Jeremy out, shoving Katherine against the wall Fayth smiled towards Bonnie who swept Jeremy up in her arms on the floor.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked as he paced the kitchen "I thought now we were together and we'd said 'I love you' to each other we didn't have any more stupid secrets, or stupid plans to turn Alice."<p>

"What?" Grace looked at him.

Damon growled as he walked towards her "Well, first Rose told me that you promise Alice your blood for information, and second you came here to basically give your sister up-"

"I didn't know that she wanted to do that. I thought she wanted information on Klaus." Grace shook her head "Don't even think for a second I would have done this if I knew why she really wanted to come. And I'm not sure if your _precious Rose_ told you this, but I was never going to give Alice my blood." She went to walk away.

"Don't." Damon stopped her grabbing her hand "Don't leave here angry."

"I'm not angry." her voice rose "She's right." Grace whispered calming herself "Not about her giving herself over, but about you and Stefan making decisions for her and me. I already had my human life taken away from me, don't let me loose my new one."

Damon sighed taking both of her hands "That's what I'm trying to prevent. You from loosing your life. I just want you to be safe. I know what would happen if you lost Elena and I'm trying to protect you, but it doesn't help if you go running off on suicide missions with older vampires you don't know."

"So if I had told you about today, you would have let me go?" Grace questioned cocking an eye brow.

"Are you crazy? No." Damon hissed shaking his head "You're lucky I don't drag you and your idiot sister out of here right now, but I have to sort a couple of things out first." He leaned his head down to be eye level with her "I'm not angry with you… well actually, I kind of am. Don't go running off again."

"You would never had known if Rose hadn't called you." Grace muttered looking down at her shoes.

"Grace." He gave her a look.

"Sorry." She put her head down and he put one finger under her chin pressing his lips against her.

Damon nodded and kissed her cheek and she relished in the touch of his lips as he moved her back against the counter just holding her for a second "You're forgive. For now." Damon whispered sweetly as he left the room, leaving her standing there breathing hitched and heavy.

* * *

><p>Caroline closed Mason's diary when she started to get uncomfortable, Tyler sat across the room scanning her suspiciously.<p>

"You know what?" She shook her head "I don't think we should read this anymore."

"Why? What did you read?" He walked towards her.

"There's a… a reason it's called a curse, Tyler." She muttered and he snatched the book from her hands looking at it.

"Unimaginable pain, I thought it would never end, it was the worse night of my life." Tyler read his Uncle's words as he closed the diary and sat on the couch.

The blonde looked for a bright side "But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time. So if you can just get through this first time then-"

"Why are you helping me?" Tyler looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before." Tyler stated.

"That's not true. I've know you my entire life, Tyler." Her bright silvery eyes flashed with kindness.

"We've never been close. Not like this." He motioned to them.

"I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it." She turned so she was facing him whilst still sitting down "I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my urges and… I killed somebody." She admitted to him "I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." Her front door knocked, the blonde rose from her seat and walked to the front door to see on again off again ex-boyfriend "Matt." Her voice was full of surprise.

"I know I should have called, I'm sorry." Matt held his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know but I was driving home from work and I just kind of found myself here." He shrugged.

"Are you ok? I've been worried about you." She smiled at him.

"I miss you." He admitted to her and Caroline's heart fluttered, Tyler peaked around the corner to see his best friend, walking towards the door the darker haired boy smiled.

"Hey." Matt creased his eye brows at him, he started to wonder what he was doing at Caroline's house.

"Hey." Tyler smiled.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting with Elena in the living room whilst glaring across at Rose, who ignored the daggers the twins were sending her.<p>

"Time to go." Damon walked in the room "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible day." He growled.

Suddenly the door burst open and three men walked into the room, one of which Elena and Grace assumed must had been Cody.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Cody told them.

"Thank you for coming." Elena stood up, but Grace stood in front of her and Damon gripped his vampire girlfriends arm with a lot of strength.

"I will break your arm." He threatened before looking back at Cody and his people "There is nothing here for you." Just as Damon finished his sentence one of the men fell to the floor dead and Elijah was standing there with the head vampires heart in his hand, Rose quickly made her escape as Elijah walked towards them.

"I killed you." Damon spoke up "You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah smirked before looking at Cody "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody spat.

"I'm Elijah." A smug smile fell on the originals face.

Cody's eyes grew wide "We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger." He looked at Elena "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No." Cody shook his head.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." He ripped Cody's heart out along with the other one.

Damon looked down at Grace who had a scared look on her face, placing both girls behind him Elijah threw them a quick smile before leaving the apartment with a brush of air.

* * *

><p>Elijah continued to run until he reached Jonas's house, standing in the living room until Jonas himself arrived to greet him.<p>

"Where is Luka?" Elijah questioned.

"Asleep." Jonas replied simply.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl." he nodded "However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me and the little vampire-doppelgänger."

"I assume they didn't live to tell about it." Jonas assumed.

"Actually I spared him. Both of them. They'd die before they let anything happen to her, the all would. She'll be kept safe." Elijah nodded.

"For now." Jonas muttered.

"That's precisely what we need her to be. Safe." Elijah made himself clear.

* * *

><p>Jeremy arrives home from his traumatic event, Bonnie was helping him to sit down, both of them feeling a heavy wave of guilt as they remember that Stefan was stuck with Katherine and Fayth inside the tomb.<p>

"I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room." Jeremy scoffed.

"I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid." Bonnie scolded him.

"I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me." Jeremy threw her a look.

"Stefan is stuck in there and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?" Bonnie asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place." Jeremy told her firmly.

"I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" Bonnie spat.

"Yeah, well neither did I." The younger boy countered.

"Why did you have to get involve?" The witch shook her head.

Jeremy sighed "Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Look Jeremy… you can't feel that way about me." Bonnie looked away from him.

"Don't." Jeremy told her.

"What?" Bonnie looked back.

"Don't act like this is one sided like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today." He reached out and touched her soft, olive toned skin.

"And you almost did." She relished in his touch.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." He moved closer to her, as if to kiss her.

"I can't… I can't. I'm sorry." Bonnie stuttered.

Jeremy nodded "Yeah…"

Bonnie exchanged a quick glance at him before raising from her seat and leaving the house, Jeremy shook his head as he continued to sit there.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Grace leads Elena up to her front porch with Damon trailing behind, he leaned casually against the outside table waiting for the two to finish.<p>

"Thank you for bringing me home." Elena nodded.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon smirked.

"She was just scared." Grace told him "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did." Damon told her firmly "She's been running for 500 years, Grace."

"I can't believe Elijah is alive." Elena announced aloud "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Damon shook his head.

Elena went to walk towards the door when Grace reached out and caught her wrist turning her twin towards her giving her a look.

Grace was trying to find her words "Why didn't you tell me what you really planned today? It was dangerous and stupid."

"Would you have let my gone if I had told you. And the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and Damon and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Good night." She walked towards the door but Jeremy was already there looking at Elena.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's Stefan." Jeremy told her his voice full of sorrow.

* * *

><p>The three of them raced to the tomb, Elena was first to arrive and soon joined by Grace, both of them sprinted down and Elena was tackled held against the wall.<p>

"Don't even think about it Grace." Damon growled at her from where he held the twin against the wall, Elena would be in the most danger inside of there, Grace could at least have a chance of holding her own with the help of Stefan, Elena on the other hand wouldn't stand a chance.

"Stefan!" Elena called from where she was pinned.

"Stefan." Grace called in "How could you let this happen." She spat at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you both from your kamikaze mission." He growled turning to her releasing Elena.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena spat.

"It was the right call, Elena." Damon defended himself from where he was getting abused from both twins.

"The right call? How is any of this the right call?" Grace growled and Damon shoved her against the wall "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me!" Grace screamed against him as she thrashed against him, Elena watched and sighed heavily "Please."

"Are you done?" He asked the bruises she had placed on his chest from her vampire strength already healing.

Elena creeped towards the door and Damon zipped in front of her shaking his head, turning around Elena left the tomb and Stefan appeared at the door.

"Stefan." Grace shook her head.

"Of all the idiot plans." Damon hissed "I'll find a way to get you out."

"Ah, it's alright." Stefan shrugged "I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch and a vampire girlfriend who doesn't listen to a word I say." He looked over at Grace who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan looked at Grace.

"Because that will be easy." Grace muttered.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." Stefan nodded.

"I promise." Grace smiled.

* * *

><p>As Grace and Damon arrived home after they had made sure Elena was securely in her room. The younger vampire walked straight into the shower room that was attached to Damon's room. The older raven haired vampire stood in the large doorway watching her for a second before unbuttoning his shirt revealing his toned body.<p>

"I'm taking a shower." She informed him shimmying her short shorts down her pale, thin legs.

"That an open invitation?" He cocked an eye brow.

"If you want it to be." She bit her bottom lip removing her shirt letting it fall in a heap on the floor as she reached out and twisted the shower on letting the water splutter out.

Damon sauntered towards her and kissed her passionately moving her back against the shower wall removing the rest of their clothes letting the steam from the extremely hot water pool around them.

"I love you. I'm just trying to protect you." Damon told her lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I know. I love you, too." Grace moaned peppering his neck with small kisses dragging her sharp nails down his pale back leaving red marks in their wake "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going today."

"I know." Damon smiled looking deep into her smouldering chocolate brown eyes pressing a small kiss on the tip of her nose "I know." He repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so here is another chapter up, I hope you all enjoy the protective Damon and the DamonGrace scenes, I really love writing them :D**

**So maybe there will be another chapter up tonight, I also have two weeks off for Easter Holiday's now and I've finished my college work early so I can get loads of chapter out hopefully**

**Make sure to review, fav and alert if you like :) Tell me what you're thinking of the story so far and so on... Plus, thanks for reading :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	33. By the Light of the Moon

Twisted Love

Season Two

By the Light of the Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace yawned softly as she woke up from her deep slumber, rubbing her chocolate brown orbs she slowly adjusted to the light in the room. Rolling onto her side she saw that Damon was still fast asleep facing away from her onto his side. Leaning over she pressed several small kisses along his jaw line to wake him up.<p>

"Hey." She whispered rolling him onto his back from his side to straddle his waist "Wake up, sleepy."

Damon groaned blinking a couple of times, rubbing his hands up and down her sides "Morning, Gracie."

"Morning." Grace ran her finger tips over his firm pecks loving the feeling of his warm skin under her small fingertips "You going to see Stefan today?"

"Yep, then I'll come help you babysit Elena." Damon replied brushing her long locks of chocolate brown hair from her eyes as she looked down at him "But first." He flipped her over so she was underneath him, she giggled as they tangled themselves in the thin sheet that covered them both.

"Damon." She whined but he began to attack her neck with butterfly kisses making her squirm under him.

* * *

><p>Tyler was in the Lockwood Mansion inside of his father's office as he continued to watch Mason's transformation movie on is laptop whilst preparing everything he would need for the full moon that was tonight, grabbing his phone he called Mason but once again he didn't answer.<p>

"Mason, it's Tyler again." Tyler spoke to the dead werewolf's voice mail "Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and… I found your recording and I'm freaking out. So, just call me back, please." He hung up sighing heavily, placing his phone back into his pocket with shaking hands.

* * *

><p>At Mason's apartment in Florida Tyler's message was playing aloud to a unknown blonde female standing there in fitted black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a thing white tank top. She had long locks of honeycomb blonde curled hair with a evil smirk planted on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was up in her bedroom sitting on the bed cross legged whilst inspecting the smooth, white moonstone in her hands, Bonnie walked in the room crossing her arms over her chest walking in to sit next to her on the bed.<p>

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked curiously.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie informed her.

"And according to Katherine and Fayth, Klaus becomes vengeful." Grace stood in the doorway to the room.

"Maybe if he finds out." Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie, can this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine _and _Fayth. We've got to get him out." Elena stood up next to Grace who nodded understandingly.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong." Elena vented.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one." Bonnie looked at the twins "We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

"Ok, I agree with that too." Grace nodded.

Jeremy walked in the room, and Bonnie took the moonstone from Elena's hands placing it inside her bag away from the doppelgänger and the vampire.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked cocking an eye brow.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie stated as she rose from her seat leaving her bag on the bed "I need a coffee." Bonnie shot a look at Jeremy as she walked past him.

"What?" Elena looked at him.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena growled.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is ok?" Jeremy rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Elena grabbed the moonstone.

Grace blocked the door "Elena, I'm not sure that's a great idea. This isn't going to end well for anyone."

"Grace, your either with me, or against me." Elena told her "Please, I need you right now. I need my sister."

"Of course, you play the sister card." Grace smirked and Elena pleaded her with her big brown eyes "I can't loose you, Elena."

"I know." Elena nodded "But you need to trust me."

The vampire let out a heavy sigh as she walked downstairs to see Bonnie, she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed, Grace smiled a little.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie cocked an eye brow.

"To see Damon." Grace replied casually "Elena's coming we're going to check on Stefan."

"You're lying." Bonnie hissed.

"No, she's not." Elena stood behind Grace holding her keys in her hand.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie shook her head.

"Are you serious?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy stood at the top of the stairs searching through Bonnie's bag.

Elena gasped "How did you-"

"We tested you, and you failed. Both of you." She looked at Grace.

"Klaus killed Katherine and Fayth's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena told them.

Bonnie moved aside and Elena walked towards the door to be held back up an invisible barrier, she presses her hands against it unable to leave her own house.

"What did you do?" Elena looked back at the witch.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie's voice was low.

"Grace. Help." Elena begged.

"I'm sorry, Elena. There's nothing I can do." Grace shook her head apologetically as she walked towards the door about to leave "I'm going to check on Damon-" She hit the barrier too unable to get out.

"I'm sorry, Damon told me to lock you in too." Bonnie told her softly.

"Are you kidding me?" Grace asked "Bonnie, you have to let me out. I can't be trapped in a house."

* * *

><p>Down in the tomb Damon was standing at the entrance talking with his trapped younger brother whilst Katherine and Fayth stood a little further in listening to the brother's.<p>

"You trapped them both in the house?" Stefan asked.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits." Damon smirked.

"And Grace?" Stefan pried.

"Well, as much as I love the girl she can't be trusted at the moment, plus you said you wanted Grace to protect Elena, her being in the same house is doing that." Damon shrugged as he threw a bag at Stefan "I brought you this. Care package: candles, lanterns and..." Damon pulled out a bottle of blood "Lunch."

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with them." Stefan tilted his head in the direction of the twins.

"Yeah..." Damon nodded.

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Fayth announced.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon narrowed his eyes at her before looking back at his brother "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." He promised.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep the girls safe." Stefan told him before Damon turned and left the tomb.

* * *

><p>Tyler packed a big bag of supplies that he would need for tonight full moon, his mother saw him packing his items and walks towards him, Tyler's heart rate increased as he tried to keep calm.<p>

"Heading out?" Carol questioned.

"Yeah… lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." Tyler lied as he walked towards the door opening it, a pretty blonde woman with dazzling bright blue eyes was standing there with a kind smile on her face.

"Hi." She smiled at the two, it was the same woman that was in Mason's apartment in Florida.

"Hi." Tyler creased his eye brows at her, confused to who this mystery woman was standing in his doorstep, the woman caught this look and laughed a little.

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am." She chuckled shaking her blonde head "I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand, juggling his large gym bag at the same time.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason…" She looked at the two for information, but sadly they had none.

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol answered her confusion covered her facial expressions.

"See… That's the thing… he's not." She gnawed her on her bottom lip gently.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Grill across town Jenna was sitting at a both with new boyfriend Alaric discussing a job Carol Lockwood has got Jenna to do, she wasn't really looking forward to it.<p>

"So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." Jenna informed him.

"Well that sounds…" Alaric tried to find the words.

"Lame, yeah but Carol Lockwood played the dead husband card, said she was too busy to deal with it. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives so there you have it." She laughed gently as she rose from her seat pecking his lips gently before leaving.

Alaric noticed Tyler enter the Grill, he seemed edgy as he started walking straight over to Caroline, who was only sitting a table away from him, he could listen easily to the conversation they were having.

"Hey." Tyler greeted her with a worried smile.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked slightly concerned for the soon-to-be werewolf.

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Tyler informed her, Alaric creased his eye brows at the conversation "We should get going."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed looking at Alaric as the two left.

* * *

><p>Grace was stood in the kitchen of the Gilbert house making Elena and Jeremy some food when the front door opened and footsteps entered the house walking towards the kitchen, she didn't move from where she was standing.<p>

"Gracie, I'm home." Damon peaked around the corner at her "well, not home, but here." He joked

"You're so lucky I don't stab you with this knife." Grace hissed as she clenched a incredibly sharp, rather large knife in her hand.

"Take your best shot, honey." He dared his breath-taking bright blue orbs flashing with humour.

"Fine." She zipped towards him but before she could ever get close to him she was forced against the wall, so her chest was pressed against the wall and the tip of the knife pressed against her hip.

"Don't move." Damon whispered huskily in her ear, shrugging him away Grace walked back to the kitchen counter and Damon chuckled to himself "C'mon, pouty. At least give me two points of ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Grace spat "I'm locked in a house, Damon."

"Sure, Gracie. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to keep you and your suicidal sister safe." Damon narrowed his eyes at her, not mad at her, but more at the fact that she doesn't understand why he was doing this to her.

"What does Stefan say about all this?" Grace asked as she saw Elena standing in the arch way leading into the kitchen.

"We had a good laugh." He joked.

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?" Grace asked again cocking an eye brow.

"Yeah, that... I didn't tell him." Damon shrugged.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well, A) He can't do anything about it; and B)... what I just said." He looked at Grace before seeing Jeremy enter the room "Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked casually.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy replied.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Grace and Elena patrol." Damon smiled at the twins who both glared back at him.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy questioned.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." He told them all carelessly.

"Damon." Grace warned "Oh crap, Tyler was turning tonight. I hope he'll be ok." She asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Yep. Whatever." Damon popped the 'p'

"Hold on a second. Tonight's a full moon?" Elena asked.

"Yep, so you stay out of the woods this time unless you want to die for real this time." Damon threw Grace a look as he answered his ringing phone and she scoffed "What?"

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric told him from where he stood in the Grill.

"What? Why?" Damon asked and Grace looked at him being able to hear the conversation.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric replied.

"What girl?" Damon questioned creasing his eye brows.

"I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric told him.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric answered.

"I'm on my way." Damon hung up shoving his phone back in his pocket "Change of plans, you're on suicide watch." He looked at Jeremy who nodded "Hey, why don't you come with me to the Grill." He smirked at Grace "Oh wait, you can't." He and Jeremy both laughed

The younger vampire growled as she launched a knife into his gut and he winced slightly before he laughed as pulled it out placing it on the side next to him.

The young human boy and the doppelgänger gasped as Damon caught Grace in his arms slamming her against the wall in the hallway. He had felt that his wound had already healed, but it had left a hole in his shirt.

"That wasn't nice." Damon pouted "You've hurt my feelings, sweetheart."

"Get off." She squirmed.

"You say that as if you don't like being held like this." He wrapped her legs around his waist and a rosie tinge appeared on her cheeks and a cocky smile plastered his perfect lips.

Damon kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue in her mouth making her pull his hair gently. Moving down to her slender neck breathing on it gently, a moan escaped her lips and she tried to kiss him again but he denied her. Placing her gently on her tiny feet he smirked before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>In the woods Caroline stops the car looking across as Tyler got out first opening the trunk to get all his things out, the blonde was trying to find the right words to comfort him on the his missing uncle, he had already lost so many people.<p>

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere." The vampire suggested "Isn't that Mason's whole thing?"

"Maybe." Tyler muttered "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's ok." Caroline held his gaze for a second.

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Jules was just leaving, being escorted out by Carol Lockwood, they stood on the porch talking about Mason.<p>

"so you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?" Jules looked at her hope written in her eyes.

"Of course." Carol nodded.

"Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son." Jules remembered Tyler.

"I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know." The blonde turned to leave but Carol stopped her "Jules... Let's hope for the best." Carol smiled assuringly at her.

Jules bid her goodbye and walked to her large car getting inside and pulling away from the mansion, as soon as she got outside the gates Jules pulled out her phone talking to a mystery person.

"Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf. His nephew." She informed the person.

As Jules continued to drive through Mystic Falls she appeared outside of the Mystic Grill, parking her car she walks inside when she saw a young boy busting tables, it was Matt Donovan.

"Hey, excuse me." She stopped him from working "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Across the bar Alaric and Damon were watching Jules as she spoke with Matt, they could hear the conversation she was having with the human boy.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon announced as he sipped his drink.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon answered like it was nothing.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric questioned.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out." The vampire reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small plastic wallet with a yellow herb inside.

"What is that?" Alaric asked.

"Wolfsbane." A devilish smile creeped onto the vampires face.

* * *

><p>At the old Lockwood Property in the underground in the ruins Tyler was preparing for the full moon, Caroline was helping him doing all that she could.<p>

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Caroline announced as she saw Tyler securing the chains.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler countered looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it." She held the wolfsbane out to him, as he went to take it his skin sizzled on contact.

"I have water bottles in my bag." Tyler informed her retracting his hand "we can mix it in there."

Caroline walked over to Tyler's bag and pulled out a small bottle of water, placing the wolfsbane inside she began to mix it and the water turned a deep yellow colour, almost gold.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set up could resist up to 5000 pounds." Tyler informed her tugging on one of the chains to test how strong they were.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline questioned.

"I have no idea." Tyler replied simply.

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?" Caroline asked kindly seeing that he was rushing around.

"Still human." Tyler replied before taking off his shirt to reveal his toned, tanned abs and chest, Caroline turned around and saw him undressing, she turned straight back around covering her eyes.

"Oh my God, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" Caroline asked.

"It's elastic." Tyler smirked "What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." He joked and Caroline turned away again let out a small breath.

* * *

><p>At Jonas and Luka's apartment, Bonnie approached the door knocking it gently to be greeted by the young disappointed face of Luka Martin standing there.<p>

"Hi." She smiled simply as she showed him his necklace and he snatched it from her hands sliding it into his pocket.

"I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel or that you almost killed me." He narrowed his eyes.

"Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I-"

"I forgive you." Luka cut her off with a nice smile, he moved out the way so that she could walk into his house.

It was amazing inside, there was old books scattered around the place, stacking up high, she ran her fingers over the material dust brushing off onto her fingers.

"Wow. So much stuff." Bonnie noted wiping her hands on her black jeans as she saw Luka looking through one of the books, she titled her head gently "Is that a grimoire?" She asked.

"They're all grimoires." Luka replied gesturing to the many books around him.

Bonnie's mouth fell ajar, there was possible over 30 books in that one room, maybe more around the house "How did you get all these?" She asked surprised.

"Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family heritage stays intact." Luka explained.

"This can't all be your families?" Bonnie looked around the room in surprise.

"Well the way he sees it, all witches are family." Luka shrugged "We're all bonded together by a code of loyalty to help each other." He smiled at her.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." Bonnie smirked at him.

"That's one reason." Luka flirted.

"Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" Bonnie questioned hopefully, he was a better warlock than she was a witch, he had been brought up with getting used to magic, he was her only hope.

"That depends because spells are unique and very special, but I'm sure we can figure it out." Luka winked.

* * *

><p>Jules was sitting alone at the bar still in at the Grill, just about to finish of her drink when Alaric stumbled over pretending to be drunk so that he could spike her drink with wolfsbane.<p>

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" Alaric ordered.

"No, one if my limit." She shook her head denying the drink.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." He grinned charmingly.

"Ok, if you insist." Jules laughed rolling her bright blue eyes "How do you know I'm new?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." He joked and Jules laughed.

Damon arrived the over side of Jules giving him a look "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?"

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric slurred.

"Perfect. Well... do it elsewhere." Damon's eyes flashed with warning "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk." Jules and Alaric's drink arrived, quickly the human emptied the wolfsbane into her drink whilst Damon captured her line of sight "And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric handed Jules her drink.

"Why are you here?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks for the drink." Jules nodded at him, Alaric rose his glass in a cheers fashion before stumbling away across the bar sitting down at a table keeping an eye on the vampire and werewolf.

* * *

><p>Stefan was laying on his back in a bed, arm slung across his eyes trying to block out the twins, the light from the dimly lit candles and the deep feeling of hunger burning his throat, igniting through his whole body.<p>

"So we're fasting now?" Katherine asked "We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality... it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." She purred and he sat up looking across at her.

"The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." Stefan narrowed his eyes at her cruelly.

"It's stuffy." Katherine complained running her hands through her satin hair "And I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump." She pouted as she unzipped her dress sliding it off her toned body revealing her black panties and matching bra "You really think Damon is going to rush to get you out?" She scoffed "He's got what he wants: Grace."

"Stop." Stefan commanded.

"Given what's most certainly going on out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know." She smirked kissing him.

Their kissing turned into a burning need and she removed his shirt revealing his amazing, slightly tanned body. Pushing her roughly against the wall he deepened the kiss further, knotting his hands in her hair.

* * *

><p>Gasping as he woke up Stefan glared across at Katherine who was sitting there with Fayth, laughing and smiling at him. It had all been a dream planned out by the twins.<p>

"Stay out of my head." He ordered narrowing his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all." Katherine threw him a lopsided smile.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena sat up in her room talking about random things trying to pass the time, they had heard Jenna come home a little while ago and Jeremy was in his room listening to music whilst doing school work,<p>

"I'm going to get a drink." Grace informed her getting up,

"Ok, can you grab me a coke?" Elena asked,

"Sure." Grace nodded walking from the room bouncing down the stairs to see that Jenna was in the cupboard under the stairs looking through boxes on a mission to find something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Grace asked casually leaning against the banister.

"Perfect timing." Jenna handed her a heavy box of books and papers.

"What is this stuff?" Grace asked.

"Miranda's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closed the door to reveal Elijah behind it, Grace was so startled to see him she almost dropped the box, she carefully placed it to the floor at her feet she was ready to fight if she needed to, although she would never win.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He grinned at her, he was incredibly handsome, with his heart melting smile standing there in a casual suit, yet very much alive still.

"Elijah is in town doing some research on Mystic Falls." Jenna told Grace as Elijah stepped closer to her.

"It's a pleasure." Elijah reached out his hand for her to shake, carefully she placed her hand in his and shook.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Grace and I could help you load it in our car." Jenna offered with a kind smile.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah returned the smile.

"Also a good plan." Jenna laughed as she walked over to the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." He then looked down at Grace "And Grace... I hope to see you sometime soon." He walked out the front door.

Grace zipped up the stairs as fast as she could and leaped to the closest door to her, which was Jeremy's she banged hard on it when Elijah was suddenly standing next to her, he placed his little finger over his mouth to signal her to be quiet.

"What is it?" Jeremy opened the door and Elijah hid against the wall, not breathing to make sure Jeremy didn't know he was there.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help with the boxes." Grace stuttered running her hands through her chocolate brown locks nervously.

"Yeah, ok." Jeremy nodded as he walked from the room, jogging down the stairs.

"A wise choice." Elijah nodded.

"Grace, what's going on?" Elena walked from her room to see Elijah standing there with his hand firmly on Grace's shoulder, her mouth fell ajar as she saw the original "Oh my God."

"I think it's time we all had a little chat." Elijah smiled.

* * *

><p>Back at the Grill Damon continued to sit at the bar with Jules as they talked about where Jules would be staying whilst she was in Mystic Falls.<p>

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you asked me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon smirked.

"No it's fine. I'm just here for the night." She informed him "It's a long story, looking for my friend."

"Who?" Damon quizzed already knowing the answer.

"Mason Lockwood." She replied.

"I know Mason." Damon laughed as he sipped his drink eager to her get her to drink.

"You do?" Jules looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Damon told her, it was a blatant lie.

"He's missing." Jules replied.

"What do you mean? Like... I mean, _missing_ missing?" Damon looked at her eyes filled with fake sorrow.

"How do you know Mason?" Jules looked at him cocking a thin blonde eye brow.

"Friends of friends." Damon shrugged as he sipped his drink, Jules still was no drinking hers and Damon exchanged a look with Alaric.

* * *

><p>Down in the Old Lockwood Property Tyler was no shirtless and all chained up, he was beginning to get anxious as he paced the room, Caroline sat away from him knees pulled up into her chest.<p>

"What time is it?" Tyler asked.

"Almost 8." Caroline looked at her watch "What time does the moon crest or whatever?"

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said that first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex." He explained.

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?" Caroline asked curiously.

"A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less." He answered vaguely as he walked towards her about to sit next to her when he was stopped by the chains, sighing heavily he grabbed the bottle of wolfsbane.

"Ar you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." Tyler looked at the bottle wincing before chugging the bottle, he falls to the floor about to vomit, Caroline drops to the floor next to him.

"Tyler." She rubs his back soothingly.

"No." Tyler growled.

"Shh..." Tears wheeled up in her eyes.

"Don't! Don't!" Tyler coughed before looking up deep into her silver eyes "I'm sorry." He apologised or his out burst and she touched his face gently.

* * *

><p>"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah told both girls as they sat up in Elena's room looking out of her window.<p>

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists there'll be a line of vampire eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah smiled "And once he knows that you are alive, little telepathic-vampire, he will come for you too, whether you are Vampire or human." He explained to Grace.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Why would he come for me? I'm no use to him." Grace shook his head.

"His love runs very deep, for women like you. You being a vampire is better for him, now he doesn't have to decide between you both, he has Elena and he can have you." Elijah explained and Grace looked at him eyes wide "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?" Grace asked.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore." Elijah shook his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Grace narrowed her eyes.

"So you're trying to use me to draw him out?" Elena asked.

"Possibly both of you." Elijah replied "But to do that you need to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed, Elena."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Grace asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all you friends would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal." Elijah smiled at them linking his fingers together.

"What kind of deal?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Do nothing." He replied simply "Do nothing, live your lives, stoping fighting and then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." He smiled knowing he had them.

"Then what?" Grace asked.

"Then I kill him." Elijah replied.

"Just like that?" Grace scoffed.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, ladies. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He informed them.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"I noticed you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gift." He smiled.

"You know witches." Grace announced.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah questioned.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena spoke up.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah smirked at her.

* * *

><p>On the roof of Jonas and Luka's apartment Bonnie was lighting some candles whilst Luka was looking in one of his many grimoires, searching for the right spell.<p>

"You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." He informed her looking up at the bright moon in the sky.

"If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." Bonnie laughed.

"aren't we?" Luka joked his eyes flashing with a taunt "So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?" She pulled the moonstone out of her pocket and Luka took it from her hands "Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating."

Bonnie laughed "Hey! I know it doesn't look like much-"

"What's it spelled with?" Luka asked she didn't answer him, just looked down at her shoes avoiding eye contact "Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets."

"Sorry." Bonnie sighed shaking her head gently.

"I'm just teasing you." He placed the stone in the palm of her hand and places his hands under hers. They both closed their eyes and begin to cast their spell, suddenly the stone rose into the air above their heads and explodes into lots of sparks and bright lights. It was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Down in the old Lockwood cellar Tyler was in pain on the floor, the was trying to break the chains off, but Caroline was stopping him.<p>

"Hey. Tyler. Tyler." She tried to get his attention but he began to cry out.

"I'm burning up." he announced "It burns!"

"I know. Just breathe through it, ok?" Caroline soothed him.

"I'm trying." Tyler cried "You should go. You should leave." He told her worried for her.

"Not yet." Caroline smiled, but a scream echoed the ruins and Caroline jolted when the stomach churning sounds of his bones bending and snapping erupted from Tyler's body, the vampire screamed at the sound and Tyler cried.

"It hurts. It hurts!"

* * *

><p>Damon was still up at the bar with Jules and she still hadn't taken a sip of her drink that Alaric had spiked with wolfsbane.<p>

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew-"

"Tyler?" Jules asked.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You haven't touched you drink." Damon nodded towards her glass of full liquid.

"You know, I'm not much of a drink. I should get going." Jules stood up from her bar stool grabbing her bag.

"Oh, come one. Look, one drink." He grinned at her.

She sat back down on the stool "It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep." Damon rose his glass, she rose her glass too about to take a sip when she sniffed it, the smell burnt her nostrils, slamming her glass down on the side she glanced across at him.

"You fool." She growled "You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon's voice changed from friendly to deadly serious.

"He's my friend." Jules replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." His bright blue eyes narrowed.

"And why not?" Jules cocked an eye brow.

"You should leave town." Damon told her firmly.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?" The wolf scoffed when Alaric walked back over to the two.

"Damon, how about that second round?" He smiled.

"I think we're done, Ric." Damon told him before looking down at the female werewolf "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be." She growled menacingly "I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane." She looked at Alaric "I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not he night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." She hissed at Damon before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>Tyler was still on the floor rolling around in pain, Caroline was sitting next to him just watching him, there was nothing she could do to help the pain.<p>

"I want to help but I don't know what to do." Caroline told him close to tears.

"There's nothing you can do." He breathed digging his nails into the floor as he bones began to snap again, this time the silver eyed vampire was sobbing "Get out!" He warned.

"No!" Caroline replied stubbornly.

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you." He told her protectively.

"No! No." She shook her head shimming closer to him to wrap her arms around his back embracing him tightly.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the Grill Damon was breathing heavy and so furious, Alaric followed him as they stepped outside into the cold air they crossed the road towards their cars.<p>

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric hissed.

"So what? Just let her get away? 'you've been marked' what the hell kind of wolf thrown down crap is that anyway?" He growled.

"Damon, look up! Just look up." Both of the men look up to see the moon at it's fullest shining brightly "If this werewolf stuff if true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. It's not just yourself you're risking now, if she knows that you're with Grace she'll go after her-"

"She wouldn't dare." Damon spat "She'd be dead before that bitch even got near her."

"Don't risk it and Grace doesn't have to be in danger." Alaric told him "Go home, lock your doors and call Grace, tell her to stay put. We'll sort things out in the morning."

"Yeah." Damon's eyes flared with anger as he turned and left.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood cellar Tyler's eyes were closed as he lay face down on the floor, Caroline was still holding him comfortingly, tears confirmed to trickle down her face.<p>

"It's ok." She whispered "You'll fight through it, ok?"

"Leave!" Tyler spat.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"Just go, please!" Tyler begged.

"No, not yet." She told him firmly.

"Just go!" Tyler hissed.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Caroline confirmed.

Suddenly he let out a blood curling scream as his bones began to snap again this was to get his bone structure ready for his transformation, his eyes were glowing their deep amber, gold colour and fangs were extended both on his top jaw and bottom. The blonde quickly jumped up and ran behind the gate locking him in, he looked around and saw her hiding, rushing towards her the chains broke and groaned under Tyler's new found strength.

She apologises through her tears and scurries through the open door leading to the outside world, slamming the heavy wooden door shut she leant against her hearing Tyler's screams from within. After a while the noise died down and there was nothing to be heard, the transformation was complete and Tyler was a beautiful pure black werewolf with glowing golden eyes.

Just as Caroline thought it was safe Tyler began hurdling himself against the door in an attempt to break free. His snout made it through the wood and began to snap at her, blocking the door with some more wood she made a run for it into the forest tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gracie, I know you're probably really mad at me, but I'm sorry ok, I love you. Know what I did to you was the safest thing I could think of, I did it for you. I'll see you in the morning, just stay where you are for now, ok? It's too dangerous to be out there on a full moon. Bye." Damon hung up talking to her voicemail as the older vampire walked into his house locking the door behind him, he walks into the library and Rose was sitting there in a pretty black cocktail dress.<p>

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon glared at her.

"You don't answer your phone." She shrugged.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

Rose sighed "I want to apologise."

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon narrowed his bright blue orbs fed up with her.

"I'm sorry about Grace. I wasn't thinking straight. And Elena. I didn't know that she had a death wish, but I called you, I tried to make it right, ok? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." She begged him.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon told her scowling.

"Well, then-" She was about to leave when a noise echoed from behind them, zipping through the halls of the house they both ended up in the living room, the window was shattered, someone was in the house, Damon grabbed a sword down from a art piece and holds it in his hand.

Rose saw the wolf lunge for Damon before he did and she shoved him out of the way, the white wolf pinned her to the round snapping it's deadly jaws wildly at her, it got close enough and took a chunk of flash from her shoulder. Damon shoved the sword into the wolf's side and it fled the room at wolf speed.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked in debt to her now she had saved his life.

"It hurts." She whispered before the wound began to heal quickly.

"It's healing." Damon noted.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought-" She couldn't finish her sentence and began to sob, he embraced her lightly.

"You're going to be ok." He whispered.

* * *

><p>At Jonas and Luka's apartment Luka walks in and Jonas was already sitting at his desk waiting for his son to arrive back home.<p>

"You were successful?" Jonas questioned.

"Of course I was." Luka scoffed smugly "She fell for the whole show and didn't suspect a thing." He pulled the real moonstone from his pocket placing it on Jonas' desk.

"Thank you, Luka." Jonas took it.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep." Luka shrugged.

"Wait." Jonas stopped him "There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon."

* * *

><p>In the tomb with Katherine, Fayth and Stefan they all sat their in silence, facing each other. Katherine let out a large sigh as she looked between the two.<p>

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" She asked.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make mine and Damon's life miserable." Stefan told them both.

"What do you want us to say, Stefan?" Fayth growled at him "Say that I'm sorry for everything that we've done? Well I'm not, ok?" She narrowed her eyes "It's called self preservation. We've been looking out for ourselves for 500 years."

"Look where it's has gotten you." He glanced around the dim lighted cave.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. We both have. I, however, do not regret it." Fayth hissed as she rose and walked away.

"I know that we have done terrible things, but I love you Stefan." Katherine told him "Even if you don't believe it."

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." He dared her.

"And then what? You're still gonna hate me?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Stefan suggested.

"You're playing me." Katherine hissed.

"Am I?" Stefan teased.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena and Grace?" She scoffed.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." Stefan assumed.

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him." Katherine nodded.

"For a price I'm sure." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me." The older vampire shrugged "You're welcome."

The door began to open, Katherine, Stefan and Fayth all rushed to the door surprised to see Elijah standing there with a smug smile planted on his lips.

"Elijah." Katherine breathed, both twins took a step back.

"Good evening Katerina. Fay." He nodded at them "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He smirked before looking at the younger Salvatore Brother "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked.

"The lovely Elena and Grace drive a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, the ladies and I. Please." He stepped to the side allowing Stefan out "Come."

"I can't." Stefan shook his head.

"Yes you can, I've had the spell lifted." Elijah informed him and slowly Stefan walked through the door gaining his freedom, Katherine and Fayth both rush for the door but Elijah blocks it beginning to compel the both of them "as for you both however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." he finished him compulsion before looking at Stefan "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." With that Elijah was gone with a gust of wind.

"Stefan, no." Katherine called "Please don't let him leave me in here."

"Goodbye ladies." Stefan purred before leaving the tomb.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods Caroline was alone, it had been hours since she had gone to check on Tyler, approaching the old Lockwood property there were no more sounds to be heard from the inside. Stepping lightly inside to see Tyler's tanned body on the floor, he was human again. Rushing towards him she covered him with his jacket.<p>

"Tyler?" The blonde asked.

"Caroline." He muttered weakly.

"Tyler." She whispered thankfully "You're ok. You made it. You didn't get out. You're ok." She assured him, but the new werewolf began to cry

"No, I'm not." Tyler cried into her embrace.

* * *

><p>Elena was up in her bedroom looking out over her yard when she saw a pair of hazel brown eyes looking at her, turning she saw Stefan standing there smiling at her.<p>

"Elena? Hey." He embraced her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Hey." She whispered before kissing him passionately, he moves her back onto the bed and just stares down into her chocolate brown eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p>Grace zips into the Salvatore Boarding House to see Damon sitting on his own on the coffee table in front of the fire, he looks over his shoulder to see her standing there.<p>

"How-" He got up.

"Bonnie let me out." Grace explained "Are you ok?"

"Rose, she took a bite for me. A werewolf bite." He explained holding his glass of scotch.

"Rose? She was here?" Grace narrowed her deep chocolate brown orbs taking the glass sipping it before handing it back to him.

"She came to apologise." The older vampire told her.

"So she's dead?" Grace assumed.

"No. She lived, werewolf bites don't kill us." He smiled gently leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Who... Who was it? Was it Tyler?" Grace asked anxiously.

"No. Caroline told me that he was all locked up. It was Jules." He explained.

"Jules?" Grace looked at him confused.

"She's a friend of Mason Lockwood's, she came into town today from Florida. She has a _small_ grudge, she went for me-" Damon explained and Grace gasped her jaw dropping "I'm ok, like I said, Rose took the bite."

"I'm glad you're ok." Grace stood on her tip toes pressing her lips to his.

Quickly he dropped his scotch to the floor and gathered her up in his arms, moving through the house at supernatural speed stopping every-so-often at walls to kiss her deeply, as they arrived in his room he lay her down on the bed pulling back for a breath.

"How was your day with Elena?" Damon asked pressing small kisses to her neck, nibbling the skin gently, she arched her back.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She moaned flipping him over so she was on top.

"Damon?" Rose stood in the doorway "Grace?"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as Grace pulled away.

"I wanted to apologise to Grace." She stated her eyes filled with sorrow.

Grace moved away from Damon as Rose stepped towards her "I'm really sorry for leaving you there with Elijah, I was scared." She explained and the younger vampire nodded "I want to help."

"Help with what?" Grace asked.

"With protecting Elena." She replied "I owe you that much."

"Thank you, Rose." Grace smiled at her gratefully.

Suddenly Rose called out in pain her hand immediately rising to her shoulder. Grace peeled her hand away from her shoulder to see that he skin was bubbling and gone a dark grey colour, it looked toxic and infected.

"What is that?" Grace asked.

"A werewolf bite." Rose whispered her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is another chapter, I hope you are all enjoying it :) tell me what you think, also what do you think would be a good ship name for Grace and Damon, tell me in a review :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading if you like please fav, alert and review. I will try and get another chapter up tonight, but if not then tomorrow**

**Also thank you to ****grapejuice101 for helping me out with this chapter! You've been a huge help :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	34. The Descent

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Descent

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, Jules awoke from her deep sleep, she was naked on the floor, her body glowing with a fantastic mourning after glow from where she had transformed the night before with dark crimson blood covering her lip and chin. Getting up she looks around her to see the piled up bodies of a couple mutilated people, taking the clothes of one of them she begin to put the limbs back together.<p>

Suddenly a car door closed behind her, turning quickly she saw a police officer walk towards her eying her suspiciously. Rubbing her eyes she began to cry, putting up a front for the man.

"Good morning. Is everything alright here?" He asked.

"it was an animal." She sobbed "A wolf. It came at us in the night." She lied, the wolf had really been her, she hadn't been able to control herself.

"Are you ok?" The police officer comforted her.

"Yes. But my friends..." She stifled her fake tears "They're all dead."

"I'm calling it in." He informed her walking back towards his car, Jules picked up a large wooden stick from the floor and bashed him over the head twice, effectively killing him.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena walked into Stefan's room glancing around to see that he wasn't in there, she began to panic, was the night before all a dream, had she really not got Stefan back from the tomb?<p>

"Stefan?" She called walking further into the room searching for him "Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes not turning around already knowing he was standing there.

"Yep." Stefan smirked, turning around Elena smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him passionately "Good morning."

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." She told him firmly.

"Me neither, but-"

"Don't ruin the moment." Elena kissed him again, but the vampire pulled away "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?"

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is ok." Stefan told her.

"Katherine and Fayth are locked away in the tomb." Elena reminded him.

"I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice." Stefan looked as she walked across the room opening a draw to his dresser and grabbing a vial of vervain.

"Yes but Elijah promised me to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." She told him.

"Right. As long as we play by his rules." He eyed her as she put the vervain into a glass.

"Please don't go after Isobel." She begged.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." He shrugged casually.

Pouring water into the glass she mixed it with a spoon, downing a little bit of it she looked across at him "Stefan. Grace and I made a deal with Elijah."

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." He smiled at her.

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena told him she showed him the glass "Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine and Fayth built up a tolerance-"

"Yes, bottoms up." He finished the glass letting out a large cough as it burnt his throat.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Elena questioned.

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." He kissed her gently before leaving.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House whilst Grace sat opposite her, Damon walked in the room and kissed the top of his girlfriends head.<p>

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose told Grace.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine..." Damon joked and Grace threw him a look.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose assured them.

"You know, if you're gonna be martyr then I'm gonna kill you, just to put you out of my misery." Damon smirked at her before handing both females a glass of blood "C'mon, it's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Sh laughed looking across at Grace smiling a little rolling her eyes.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." He told her "Blood heals."

"Yeah." She brought the blood away from her lips "It does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look." Damon pulled her blanket down to reveal the terrible looking wolf bite.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely better." he lied "Right, Grace?"

"Uh, it's not bad." Grace nodded wincing at the sight of it, Rose gave a fed up sigh.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon looked over his shoulder as Elena walked in the room.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena informed them

"No can do." He told her "I'm with Stefan on this one but if you two can place nurse for a little while." he winked at Grace.

"It's not necessary." Rose told them.

"It is necessary." Damon growled at her "Grace and Elena are do-gooders. It's in their nature, they just can't resist." He smirked as he walked from the room.

"I'll be one minute." Grace told the two walking after her boyfriend "Damon." He turned around "Is she gonna die?" She lowered her voice so that Rose couldn't hear.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." He informed her.

"Like poison?" The younger girl asked.

"I don't know, Grace. I'm not an expert in the field." He told her bluntly.

"I'm sorry." Grace touched his smooth face gently.

"Death happens." He moved away from her "We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon spat walking away.

"Damon." Grace called but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High, everyone was setting up the school for the Booster Club Barbecue, Caroline saw Tyler walking towards her, she gives him a kind smile.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm ok. I'm sore, every muscle aches." He informed her rubbing is shoulder gently to emphasise how much his muscles were aching, it was like he has done a super hard work out and he was aching the dark after, except it was more.

"You did it." She beamed her eyes sparkling with excitement "You know, you...your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone." She hushed her voice so that no one around her could hear their conversation "It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much."

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." He replied pessimistically.

"No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it." She grinned at him.

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." He blushed and she just nodded simply accepting his gratitude.

"Yeah, anyway, uh... Next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um..." She was at loss for words, how could she tell him that the one thing he can't control at all, could most probably kill her.

"What?" Tyler pried looking deep into her worried silver orbs.

Caroline let out a shaky breath as she shrugged "Never mind, it's-"

"wait, no, wait. What is it?" Tyler asked taking her wrist lightly.

"well, it's no big deal, it's just that one bite and it's... you know, curtains for me." She explained simply scared to say the reals words, it would make the situation a lot more real than it already was.

"What are you talking about?" The wolf creased his eye brows confused.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." Caroline told him finally admitting it to him and herself.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"I..." She paused, she had to keep her other vampire friends secret from him "I think I read it somewhere-"

"Caroline, you got a second?" Matt walked over, he looked adorable in his varsity jacket, hands stuffed in the pocket nervously as he approached his best friend and the girl he adored.

"Hey, Matt." Tyler smiled at him and Matt nodded at him.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Tyler smiled at them both before leaving so the two could be alone and talk in private.

Caroline quickly realised what that must have looked like to him, her and Tyler standing together, talking quietly, intimately "That was nothing, ok? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking-"

"I believe you." He told her with a small smile "Look, Caroline, you're a lot of things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you."

"Well, good." Caroline smiled triumphantly.

"And that's why I want to be straight with you because I... I think we got some wires crossed here." Matt told her creasing his eye brows a little.

"Oh, Ok." Caroline nodded waiting for him to continue.

"And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I... I just want to..." He kissed her passionate, she raked her fingers through his honeycomb hair before pulling away from him.

"You can't." Caroline pulled back touching her swollen lips gently.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"That's just..."

"But Care..."

"No Matt, ok?" Caroline turned and left him standing there confused.

* * *

><p>At the Grill, Jules joined Sheriff Forbes up at the bar, she was going to ask if they had heard anything on Mason yet.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." She smiled "I'm Mason Lockwood's friend for Florida." She introduced herself.

"Jules, right?" Liz looked at her.

"Is there any news?" Jules questioned hopeful.

"No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know." She assured her with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>Just across the bar Alaric was listening in on Jules and the Sheriff's conversation, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone dialling Damon's number.<p>

"Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill." Alaric told his voicemail.

Jules went and sat down at a table across the bar from them, Stefan crossed the room and took a seat next to the history teacher cocking his eye brow.

"Is that the...?" Stefan didn't want to say the word in public.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon as message." Alaric nodded sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now." Stefan shook his head.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric shrugged.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked casually.

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help." Alaric shook his head at him.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus-" Stefan looked at him.

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena and Grace. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric guessed.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan told him.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to the girls." Alaric replied.

"I know that." Stefan nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." The teacher rose from his seat and left the Grill.

* * *

><p>Rose, Elena and Grace were all in Damon's bedroom. Rose was under the sheets and Grace was sitting legs crossed at the end of the bed, Elena stood by the side.<p>

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose sniffled.

"Just try and relax." Elena smiled.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." The older vampire told the twins.

"You're not gonna die." Elena told her, full of certainty.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose scoffed before looking at Grace "Damon has a lot of love for you, he is only trying to protect you, everything he does."

"I know." Grace nodded.

"I've never had a man love me with such a passion as I've seen Damon love you, just the way he looks at you, he adores you." Rose smiled at her "You've very lucky. Don't lose him." She sighed heavily "Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose looked at Elena.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here." Elena passed Rose a glass of blood.

"What do you both call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked.

"I call it my best option." Elena replied.

"It's your easiest option." Rose countered.

"That's not fair." Elena narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had help from another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch. So no, I don't."

"You really are determined to die, aren't you?" Rose shook her head "At least I ran, you're not even trying." she closed her eyes "I'm so tired."

Grace got up and her and Elena went for the door when suddenly Rose started talking in her sleep from behind them.

"No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose told them, Grace creased her eye brows.

"It's ok Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Elena told her.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose shot up and began to call out in pain "I... I need more blood."

"Yeah, of course, here." Elena passed her a glass, Rose sipped at it, but spat it up straight away.

"It's ok everything's gonna be alright." Elena assured, both girls ran to the bathroom to gather supplies but as they came back she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Grace listened out for her.

"It's all your fault, Fay. You both did this." Rose spat flinging Grace back against the wall before grabbing Elena shoving her hard against it.

"It's Elena, Rose." Elena rasped "I'm Elena."

"Rose." Grace growled pulling her away fighting with her.

"Grace?" Rose asked stopping "Grace? Elena? I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be alright." Elena assured her.

"My mind, I'm-"

"It was just for a second." Elena told her and Grace reluctantly released her.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared on me." Rose whispered.

"I'm not." Grace told her firmly "you need to rest." They both lay Rose on the bed.

"I'm scared." Rose whispered.

"You're not alone. We're right here." Elena sat next to her a assuring smile plastered onto her pale face.

"Here, where's here?" Rose looked around the room confused to where she was.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Grace told her creasing her thin eye brows.

"I want to go home." Rose told them.

"Tell us about it." Grace smiled.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometres south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose remembered.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena mused.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose whispered mournfully.

* * *

><p>Jules was sitting in the Grill on her own eating some lunch, Stefan was sat just across from her looking at his phone, he had just got a text from Alaric with Isobel's last known number. He called it but it went straight to voicemail.<p>

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena and Grace. Please know that it's important." He hung up and saw Damon across the Grill going towards Jules, the younger brother acted quickly and stepped out in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked narrowing his icy blue eyes.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here." Stefan warned him.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon spat.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose-"

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Damon patted his chest before walking towards Jules.

Stefan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out he saw the the number he had called before was calling him back, stepping outside he took the call.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill... I'll have to get that right next time." Jules smirked at Damon as he joined her.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless... unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." Damon smiled evilly.

"Promise?" Jules asked.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"Bite me." Jules purred as she got up about to walk away, Damon caught her arm pulling her close "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid." Damon growled at her.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that he name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules eyes flashed with taunt.

"if there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." Damon ordered.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." Jules hissed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I've got some more towels, you get fresh sheets?" Grace asked Elena as they walked in Damon's room to see that Rose wasn't there anymore "oh crap." Grace whispered putting the stuff down zipping through the house grabbing her phone calling Damon "It's Grace, I'm really worried about Rose, she's acting weird. I think you should come home." She hung up as she heard a noise, Elena stepped towards it "wait here."<p>

Walking down the stairs into the basement Grace hears a noise come from deep within, picking up an empty blood bag she looks around the corner to see Rose draining another blood pouch.

"Oh my God." Grace whispered.

"Fay." Rose spat.

"No." Grace shook her head as Rose pounced down her, running back up the stairs Grace grabbed Elena's arm dragging her through the house "You're hallucinating." Grace called pulling Elena around a corner "I'm not Fay, Rose. I'm Grace. Remember."

Rose caught Grace's arm and they began to fight on the floor, claws ripping at each other, fangs snapping. Elena acted quickly and opened a curtain letting the sunlight break through, Rose called out and Grace climbed from under her. The twins run up to Stefan's room shutting the door behind them and stacking furniture in front of it.

The doppelgänger opens the curtains to let the sunlight in and Grace makes a stake out of a wooden chair, the door handle began to jiggle, Rose was trying to get in.

"Girls? I know that it's you and not Fayth and Katherine. Please, I need your help." Rose's weak voice came from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High Caroline was standing at her locker when Matt walked over to her running his hands through his short blond hair trying to find the words to say.<p>

"Caroline. Why?" He suddenly asked.

"Why what?" The blonde turned to him giving him a confused look.

"I kissed you." Matt reminded her.

"I know, I was there." She nodded.

"So why did you run away?" hurt was clear in Matt's voice.

"You caught me off guard." She lied.

"Yeah?" Matt pried.

"What did you expect me to to?" Caroline asked.

"Not that." Matt admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"And...?"

"And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?" The blonde looked at him confused.

"Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth now would be nice." Matt nodded.

"Ok, I feel... like I... I love you." Caroline admitted.

"I love you, then what's the problem? What are you keeping form me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?" Matt asked looking for an answer, when a preppy brunette cheerleader came around the corner.

"Hey, Matt, we need more burgers." She told him.

"Yeah, not now Dana." Matt turned to her, the cheerleader ran away, as Matt turned back around Caroline wasn't standing there anymore.

* * *

><p>It soon turned to night in Mystic Falls an Damon walks into his home, the door was already open, as Elena and Grace skulked down the stairs they saw him standing there, Damon ran to Grace and hugged her tightly whilst Elena continued to hold the stake that had been made.<p>

"Are you ok? Where's Rose?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Grace answered.

* * *

><p>Back at the High School Rose was standing in the parking lot, a garbage man saw her and walked over seeing she was slightly distressed.<p>

"Excuse me, are you ok?" He took another step towards her which sealed his fate, Rose pounced and tore into his neck draining him dry.

* * *

><p>Later that night Damon arrives at the school parking lot to see the crime scene, the Sheriff motions him over as they surround the dead body of the drained garbage man.<p>

"Hey." Damon nodded.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Sheriff thanked him.

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?" Damon already knew the answer.

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." She informed him.

"We have to secure the area." Damon glanced around.

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." Liz told her deputies before turning back to Damon "I take the east side of the school, you go west?" She offered.

"Sure, ok." Damon nodded.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me." Elena told Stefan's voicemail "I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." She looked at Damon as she hung up "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?"

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now." He told Elena rolling his eyes "Here. Take this." He passed them both stakes "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Two students were just leaving the school going to their car about to head home, the boy looks over his shoulder and see's the police cars and crime tape.<p>

"Hey, what's going on back there with the police?" The boy questioned.

"Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead." she explained as she got into his car, after a couple of minutes waiting her boyfriend didn't get in the car next to her "Eddie?"

A dead body crashed down onto the bonnet of the car and she stared into the cold dead eyes of her beloved boyfriend, removing herself from the car she screamed but Rose caught her and tore into her neck.

"Rose, Stop!" Damon yelled, Rose zipped towards him, but he caught her before he could reach her and pinned her to the floor under him "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." Her face went form demonic to completely calm and normal, turning her head to the side she saw the two dead bodies.

"Did I do this?" Rose whimpered "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know." Damon hushed her helping her stand up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed towards Grace.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Damon placed his arm around the hysterical woman.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in a long time." She called out when the pain tore through her body from the painful werewolf bite "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" she begged.

* * *

><p>Damon got Rose back to his room laying her on the bed, Grace leant against the wall whilst Elena stood in the door way. The eldest vampires eyes fluttered open and saw Damon sitting next to her.<p>

"Hi there." He smiled.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." He shrugged and Grace laughed gently.

"I'm sorry." She looked at Grace and Elena "I don't like taking human life, I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon told them both.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose whimpered coughing a little.

"Stop talking about it." Damon ordered.

Rose ignored him "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it." Grace and Damon exchanged looks "I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena nodded.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose whispered breaking out into a fit of coughs.

Elena walks towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tightly, Rose was confused by the affection that the human was giving her after everything she had done.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.

"Us humans." Elena dried the small tears in her eyes.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that kept me going." Rose reminisced "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." but suddenly the pain got a lot worse and she called out, everyone in the room flinched.

"What do we do?" Grace asked.

"Go." Damon told them.

"Damon..." Grace whispered.

"Just go, Grace. I got this." He told her firmly.

Grace took Elena's hand, Rose threw her the smallest of smiles telling her that everything was going to be ok before the twins left the room.

Damon gathered the older vampire up in his arms as she continued to scream and thrash on the bed in absolute pain.

"Oh God! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose rasped.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked towards her house when she saw a black haired male sitting on the porch steps, walking towards him and saw that it was Tyler.<p>

"Hey. Where have you been?" Tyler asked.

"At school." She replied simply "What's up? What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Tyler announced.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Caroline sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand one thing." Tyler informed her.

"What?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire... why would you risk it?" Tyler asked again.

"Because you needed help." Caroline shrugged.

"I could have killed you." He reminded her.

"But you didn't." The blonde smiled gently.

"I don't understand you, Caroline." He creased his eye brows.

"Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?" The blonde vented.

"That's not it." Tyler shook his head stepping towards her.

"Yeah it is, Tyler. It's like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I care. I care, Tyler, so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving in-" Caroline was so deep into her rant Tyler quickly pressed his lips against her to shut her up, as soon as their lips met Caroline pulled away "You can't do that."

"I'm sorry, it's-"

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" Caroline hissed as she walked inside her house slamming her door behind her.

* * *

><p>Damon was still sitting was Rose in his bed, she had calmed down a little bit from earlier, the pain wasn't so great as it had been, but it was still painful.<p>

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose smirked.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." Damon replied.

"You're lying." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shh, just sleep." He told her, as Rose closed her eyes falling into dream land, Damon took it upon himself to slip into her dreams.

* * *

><p>Rose was in a beautiful long flowing navy blue dress with her hair a lot longer in loose curled ringlets falling down her back and pinned back off her face. She was running around a large field filled with glorious horses, surrounded by amazingly tall trees and the sun was sparkling in the sky above her, not burning her like it usually would. She quickly took a seat next to Damon on the grass smiling at him, Damon began to think this is how Stefan thought of Grace, he wanted to protect Rose, but there was nothing he could do anymore.<p>

"This was my favourite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" Rose asked her eyes sparkling with laughter and excitement.

"Word gets around. You told Grace..." He shrugged fingering a shard of emerald green grass between his fingers before flicking it away.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked looking up at the cloudless baby-blue sky above her feeling the sun kiss her skin kindly "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." She noted.

"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon shrugged, it was a lie, he missed it just as much as the next vampire.

"I had friends, I had a family, I mattered." Rose whispered reminiscing in her life, remember her mother and father, she had loved them so much.

"You still do." He told her squeezing her hand gently.

"No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. You have Grace, you're lucky to have a girl that loves you as much as she does. I spent 500 years just existing." She shrugged eyeing a small, wild flower in her hand. It was a deep purple colour with bright pink tips, she pulled it away, petal by petal.

"You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." He replied biting his bottom lip softly.

"There's always a choice." She muttered giving him a look.

"You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." He scoffed and she snuggled in beside him, Damon leaned his chin on the top of her head loving the feel of the sun on his skin too.

"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?" Rose giggled as she stood up from where she was sitting holding her hand out to him helping him stand up.

"For a while." He replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked across the field basking in the beauty of the world around them.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, for the first time in a while a small red glow appeared across her cheeks.

"For what?" Damon looked down at her.

"The pain's gone." She informed him.

"I'm glad." Damon nodded.

"Will I see them again? My family?" Rose asked looking to him for an answer.

"I think you'll see whoever you want to see." Damon replied smiling kindly.

"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." Rose smiled almost triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Damon looked down at Rose who continued sleeping in his arms, pulling a stake out from beside him, he made sure not to break away from her dream as he pointed the stake directly at her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll race you to the trees." Rose dared her eyes flaring with competition.<p>

"Well, you'll lose." Damon smirked.

"I'm older and faster." She reminded him.

"Oh, you think?" Damon braced himself "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." He wiggled his eye brows.

"On the count of three. One, two..."

* * *

><p>As Rose reached three inside the dream Damon pushed the stake into her heart letting tears fall from his bright blue eyes, Rose was dead laying in his arms, but it was for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later that night Damon pulls up into the middle of nowhere to see the Sheriff waiting for him, he stepped out of his car and she walked towards him.<p>

"Here's your vampire." Damon popped his truck and revealed Rose's body.

"How did you find her?" The Sheriff gawped.

"It doesn't matter." Damon replied "What matters is that it's over."

"Thank you, Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe." She patted his shoulder.

"I'll take care of the body." He slammed his trunk down.

* * *

><p>At the Grill Tyler walked in to see the mysterious blonde woman that he was meant to be meeting, walking towards a booth he saw Jules sitting there smiling at him as she nursed her coffee.<p>

"Thank you for coming." Jules nodded at him.

"So what do you want from me?" Tyler asked taking a seat.

"Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you." She lowered her voice.

"You know what?" Tyler acted coy.

"I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire." She smirked.

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler's eyes widened slightly.

"You can't sniff them out?" Jules questioned but Tyler didn't answer "Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?" She asked and again Tyler didn't answer "Hey, I can help you." She assured him.

"Do you know where Mason is?" Tyler asked.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Jules replied.

"No." He whispered.

"You want to know who murdered him?" She asked.

"Just stop." The younger wolf demanded.

"Your little blond vampire did." She hissed.

"No, Caroline would never do this." He shook his head wildly.

"She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler." Jules replied hurting him even more.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler replied naïvely.

"Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them." Jules smirked.

"Who are you?" Tyler shook his head.

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you asleep?" Damon walked in the house to see Grace waiting for him on one of the couches, she rubbed her eyes from exhaustion but still walked towards him.<p>

"I was, but then I woke back up to make sure you got in ok." Grace whispered passing him a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." Damon sips at his drink.

"You know I don't believe that." Grace pulled her knees up into her chest as she sat back down on the couch looking over at him.

"Go to bed, Grace. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." He told her firmly.

"Damon, I love you." Grace stood up.

"I'm well aware of that." Damon growled low in his chest.

"And it's because I love you I know when you're hurting." Grace whispered.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I thought about her the way Stefan thinks about you? That I'm upset? Well I didn't, I don't and I'm not." He spat.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." Grace begged.

"I feel Grace, ok? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." He told her tears welling in his eyes.

"You feel guilty." Grace nodded.

"That would be human of me, would it Grace? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is give up! You gave up on Elena! You gave up on your human life! Go to bed. There's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon spat at her.

"Ok, I will." Grace turned to him and hugged him, he hugged her back too, not really meaning what he had said, but so anger with himself that he had taken it out on her, when she pulled back he instantly missed his embrace "Night, Damon."

* * *

><p>Elena walks into her house to see Stefan was sitting there on her bed, he stood up as soon as she walked into the room.<p>

"Stefan, you're home." Elena looked at him.

"Rose?" He asked and Elena just managed to shake her head mournfully "I... I called Isobel." He admitted to her.

"I know." Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry, I had to-"

"It's ok, did you find her?" Elena asked.

"Not exactly. Hello Elena." John Gilbert walked into the room smiling at her.

"Uncle John." Elena whispered.

* * *

><p>A fiery red haired girl named Jessica was driving when she saw a man laying in the middle of the road, pulling her car over she quickly ran towards him.<p>

"Sir, are you ok? What happened?" Jessica asked kneeling next to his body.

"I'm... lost." Damon slurred.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" She smirked.

"Not that kind of lost." He sat up "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon looked at her as he took a swig from a bottle of scotch.

"You're drunk." She accused.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." Damon laughed to himself.

Jessica rolled her eyes and got up about to walk back to her car when Damon was standing in front of her looking down at her with death written in his icy blue orbs.

"No please don't leave. I really do need your help." He grabbed her shoulders beginning to compel her "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble." Jessica's voice wavered.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon told her.

"Why can't I move?" She asked her whole body paralysed into a standing position.

"What's your name?" Damon asked her.

"Jessica." She replied.

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big secret and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point?" He scoffed angrily "It's not gonna change me, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." He told her tears stinging his eyes "She thinks she can change me, that she can make be good, but I'm not good, I never have been."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you." He muttered.

"Please don't." Jessica begged.

"But I have to, Jessica." Damon told her "Because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! I want to still be human with her! This is my secret, but there is only so much hurt a man can take." Tears fell from his eyes "Ok, you're free to go."

Being free from Damon's compulsion Jessica ran to her car as quick as her human legs could take her, just as she opened her door Damon rushed towards her and tore into her neck killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it John is back in town, uh-oh, that's not good. Damon is feeling guilty, that is never good either, and Rose is gone :'( oh no.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and I will try and update again today :) please review, alert and fav if you like :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	35. Daddy Issues

Twisted Love

Season Two

Daddy Issues

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace yawned as she woke up looking to her side to see that Damon's side of the bed hadn't been touched all night, climbing from the comfortable mattress she had a shower and brushed her teeth before walking into the living to see Damon under a mess of blankets on the couch in the living room.<p>

"Oh. Morning." Grace greeted him as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail leaving her side fringe down covering one of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning." Damon grumbled turning over onto his back to look at her, blinking a couple of times adjusting to the light surround the room.

"How are you feeling?" Grace took a seat on top of his legs, he winced a little but got used to her light weight pinning him down.

"Fine." Damon replied shortly looking away towards the extinguished fire place.

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed last night?" Grace asked concerned for him.

"I went out late. Didn't come back to early this morning." Damon lied, he had killed a girl last night and didn't want her to know "I didn't want to wake you... you looked too peaceful."

"Damon." Grace complained "I was worried." He gave her a look "Right, I'm going to see Elena, are you going to be ok here?" Grace asked running her hands through his soft raven black hair as he continued not to make eye contact with her.

"I'll be fine." Damon told her.

"I'll see you later ok?" Grace asked again and Damon just nodded, leaning down Grace pressed a small kiss onto his cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked from her house and locked the door behind her, when she turned back around she is surprised to see Tyler standing there waiting for her, his hands pushed deep into his pocket playing his his keys nervously.<p>

"Hey. How's it going?" Caroline asked casually tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"We need to talk." Tyler told her.

"Yeah, we do. Listen... I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyse. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." Caroline told him firmly, no matter how much she liked the kiss she couldn't do that to Matt, he was innocent in all this supernatural drama.

"Fine." Tyler just nodded.

"Great. That's settled." She stalked off towards her car, the wolf followed like a little lost puppy.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?" Tyler demanded suddenly.

"What?" Caroline turned to him, fixing her silvery orbs on him.

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler replied.

"I... I don't..." Caroline avoiding eye contact with him searching for her keys in her bag.

"Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you." The wolf narrowed his eyes.

"Who told you?" Caroline gawped.

"Is it true?" Tyler hissed.

"Let me explain." She attempted.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked hurt filling his low voice.

"Please." Caroline whispered.

"Did you know!" Tyler demanded and she just simply nodded feeling utterly guilty that she had betrayed him, he pushed her back against her car holding her there.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline pleaded.

"I trusted you!" Tyler spat before he released her and left.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing in his shower, washing away the pain of losing someone close to him, rubbing his hands through his deep, raven black hair, he could hear his TV playing loudly in the other room, Grace must had left it on whilst she was getting changed. Stepping out of the shower Damon wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at the TV, it was Mystic Falls news, they mentioned the woman he had killed the night before.<p>

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 year old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made." The pretty, young news reporter did her job.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Grace let herself in calling up to Elena who was getting changed upstairs, she heard movement from the kitchen and walked inside to see John Gilbert sitting in there stirring his morning coffee.<p>

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked her bottom jaw dropped her chocolate brown orbs widened.

"Coffee?" He gestured to a mug next to him.

"Grace." Elena ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see her staring blankly into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Grace demanded turning to her twin.

"I'm here to protect you girls." John smiled at them "That's all I can say for the moment."

Grace growled lowly in her throat and Elena placed her hand on the smaller girls shoulder "What do you mean that's all you can say?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John replied.

Grace laughed loudly "That's a joke, right?" She scoffed as Alaric and Jenna both walked in the kitchen they hadn't seen John past Grace and Elena yet.

"I'm late." Jenna announced as Alaric spun her around to face him pressing a small kiss to her lips.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric joked throwing her a wink.

Jenna laughed and walked around the twins to see John sitting there with his morning coffee sipping at it tenderly "What the hell?" She narrowed her eyes.

John raised his mug in a cheers fashion "Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric..."

"It's ok I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Jenna looked at Elena and Grace who shook their heads in response.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John informed her with a small shrug.

"you know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric told the three girls, giving the twins a look before leaving the house shutting the door behind him.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna held her hand up.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John smiled and Grace exchanged a look with Elena.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John smirked.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian-"

"Yeah, about that... Elena. Grace, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" John smiled evilly.

"Ok, what's going on?" Jenna looked around at the girls who were at loss for words.

Elena sighed heavily "I'm sorry, Jenna. We should have told you earlier but-"

"I'm the twins biological father. There, now you know." John left the girls to deal with that bombshell, Elena stood there in shock and Grace shook her head angrily.

"What?" Jenna shrieked.

* * *

><p>Both Stefan and Damon had gathered in the library and were drinking some vervain mix with water, or in Damon's case scotch to get ready for their day.<p>

"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon spat his mouth falling ajar "That was your big save Elena move?"

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." Stefan explained simply.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon growled.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena and Grace are putting all of their faith into some deal they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust me. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Stefan vented.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon replied his bright, icy blue eyes slits from anger.

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." The younger brother told him.

"And how do we do that?" Damon sighed.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan shrugged giving his brother a pleading look.

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon growled.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan nodded at him.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes." The older brother rolled his eyes.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means." Stefan teased.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go and get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon spat as he walked from the room.

Stefan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he revealed that he had a text from Caroline, he read it '911' he left immediately.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood Mansion Tyler was walking around when he heard the doorbell ring, jogging down the stairs he arrived at the door placing his hand on the handle.<p>

"I got it mom." Tyler called as he opened the door to reveal Jules standing there, he let her in she smiled looking around the amazing mansion.

* * *

><p>Over at Caroline's house she see's Stefan standing on the other side of the door, opening it she stood to the side and let the older vampire in her house.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked full of concern.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." She promised.

"It's that woman, Jules. She has a run in with Damon." Stefan sighed heavily.

"Tyler was so upset." The blonde mused "The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

"Wow, this is bad." Stefan noted.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked fear set in her eyes.

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan informed her.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know that right thing to say, ok? He and I... we're friends." Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>"I was right wasn't I?" The blonde werewolf looked at Tyler "Your little vampire friend, she was lying."<p>

"What do you want?" Tyler asked narrowing his eyes.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies." She replied.

"You know how stupid that sounds." Tyler spat.

"You need to leave here, it's not safe." Jules warned him ignoring his comment.

"I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here." Tyler told her firmly, he had to be there for his mom, he was the only family that the poor woman had left.

"Your old life." She reminded the newly turned werewolf "Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn." Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Like what?" Tyler asked curiously.

"How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honour to help you. Please let me." She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, assuringly.

* * *

><p>The door was knocked twice, Elena glanced across at her twin in a begging fashion, rolling her eyes Grace stood up and answered the door to reveal Damon.<p>

"Where's John?" He demanded.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's mine and Elena's dad and then took off." Grace vent and Damon stared at her a little confused.

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He rubbed her arm gently.

"Fine." Grace answered "Elena's a little shook up and Jenna's head spinning but I'm ok." She breathed.

"He say what he's doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. You know, Elena told me that Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us." Grace scoffed.

"Do you believe him?" Damon questioned playing with her pony tail.

"No." Grace replied shortly "I don't believe him for a second."

"Me neither." Damon pecked her lips.

"What are we gonna do?" Grace asked closing her eyes.

"Kill him." Damon replied casually before turning around.

"Damon!" Grace stomped her foot.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Grace. I'm the good guy now, remember?" He rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean?" The younger vampire creased her eye brows.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." He smiled at her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Grace replied "Elena." She called.

* * *

><p>Tyler walks into his father's office and looks at his computer, when he looks up Stefan is standing there, the werewolf attempted to leave but the hazel eyed vampire stopped him<p>

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan promised "I just want to talk."

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler growled.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan countered.

Carol Lockwood was walking down the stairs brushing down her smart, memorial outfit. A perfect fitting pencil skirt with a elegant white blouse tucked in and small heeled shoes.

"Tyler?" She walked towards the office.

Tyler attempted to leave the room but Stefan shoved him against the wall holding him there firmly, the vampire's face had changed to it's demonic state by now

"Shh. Not a word." Stefan warned.

"Tyler?" Carol called through the door "I'm leave for the memorial." She added before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Jules was walking alone in the deep, emerald green forest towards a old looking RV, she knocked the door slowly getting the attention of those inside.<p>

"Brady?" She called opening the door and stepping inside, no one was in there, when she turned around she saw a tall man standing there with a buzz cut, he grinned at her she smiled hugely and kissed him passionately "This is a hard place to find." She noted.

"You told me to stay under the radar." He countered.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled.

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady creased his eye brows.

"Positive." Jules replied with a small grimace "You have to be careful."

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." He scoffed.

"I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance." Jules smiled up at him.

"I say... let's get both." Brady smirked kissing her passionately again.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion Stefan released Tyler from his iron grip and the werewolf brushed himself off glaring at the older vampire.<p>

"Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here." Stefan noted.

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler demanded.

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." The vampire nodded as Tyler tried to leave again, Stefan caught him giving him a look "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me."

* * *

><p>At the memorial service in the middle of the park in Mystic Falls John was having a quiet conversation with Carol Lockwood.<p>

"It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol smiled.

"And the council? What are they doing?" John questioned.

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him. Excuse me." Carol circulated the crowd talking to others keeping up an image. Jeremy was walking across the park towards the memorial service.

"Jeremy, there you are." John smiled.

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." Jeremy replied.

"You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement." John replied.

"Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff." Jeremy told him.

"I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?" John looked at the black stoned ring residing on his finger.

"Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go." Jeremy ordered pulling the Gilbert ring off his finger and holding it out to him.

"What kind of man would I be if I took that from you?" John replied "You want to go grab some lunch?"

"I think I'll pass." Jeremy blew him off and John walked away, the young teen saw his witch crush walking across the park he smiled at her.

"hello Bonnie." Jonas joined Bonnie where she was standing.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin or your son." Bonnie hissed.

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas told her.

"There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas reminded her.

"Spare me that witch loyalty crap." Bonnie growled.

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Grace and Elena to keep you and your friends protected." Jonas assured her.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Bonnie replied shortly as Jeremy arrived next to her.

"Is there a problem here?" Jeremy asked.

"Not at all." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as she walked away with the teeth.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"More lies." Bonnie retorted.

* * *

><p>Inside the Grill Jenna and Alaric were sitting at a booth grabbing a spot of lunch talking about Grace and Elena and John being their biological father and Isobel being their mother.<p>

"I can't believe it." Jenna whispered "Elena and Grace are my sister's husband's brother's daughters and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You cant make this stuff up." Jenna noted.

"It's definitely a little overwhelming." Alaric replied with a soft chuckle.

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna looked at Alaric eyes wide as John walked towards them.

"Hey, you two." John grinned at the happy couple "Do you think I can join you?"

"do you want to?" Jenna countered.

"I guess I don't have to but might as well. Look who here." John looked across to see Elena, Grace and Damon arriving.

* * *

><p>"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Grace gripped Damon's sleeve her eyes pleading him.<p>

"Yeah but stupid is so much fun." Damon's eyes flared with sarcasm and humour as he leaned close to her.

"Damon, I mean it. What if you say something wrong then I'm going to have to explain everything like 'Hey, Dad, remember Damon that vampire you tried to kill in that big fire, well I fell in love with him and then I was killed and turned into a vampire too, it's a funny story actually this werewolf broke my back, but I'm ok now as long as I continue to drink blood'." Grace hissed and Damon chuckled lightly "All I'm asking is you at least _try_ and keep it together. Be the better man."

"Why do you have to ask that." Damon moaned leaning his forehead against hers she pulled away "You're not going to kiss me?"

"No, he's my dad, Damon. You want to have a creepy dad talk from him? No. I don't." Grace ordered.

"Fine." Damon growled walking towards him "John, buddy, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." He lied.

Grace got a text through on her phone from Stefan it read 'Check on Caroline, keep her company, keep her occupied :)' the vampire told Elena that she was heading out and Elena gave her a look.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood Mansion Stefan and Tyler were still sitting in his father's office when Stefan got a text back 'Can do, buddy! :)'<p>

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan spat.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work."

Tyler's phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it our and saw the name 'Jules' flashing up "Help! Help!" He answered it before Stefan caught the phone and throws it on the desk.

"Who's number was that? Damn it, Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?" He spat.

* * *

><p>In the woods Jules approached Brady who was sitting by a camp fire, warming up his hands on the open flame, she stares down at her phone in slight shock.<p>

"We have a problem." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Grill John was lightly a control for those that had fallen victims to the supernatural occurrences around Mystic Falls, Damon joined him.<p>

"So John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon looked at him.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine and Fayth are still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain have left their system." Damon scoffed "Stefan and I on other hand are chock full." He patted his stomach.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked slightly shocked.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John walked away from Damon.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Caroline." Grace caught up with the blonde vampire as she was walking through the car park of Mystic Grill "I've been looking for you everywhere." She informed her with a breathy laugh.<p>

"Hey." She smiled looking for her keys "What's up?"

"I heard about what happened with Tyler, that's rough." Grace noted, Stefan had told her a little more information when he called her "Need a friend?" She gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled and hugged the girl "Thanks."

"no problem, now I propose we head back to your place, stick on a chick-flick, eat ten-tone of ice cream and pig out." The brunette grinned happily.

"You know what? That sounds great." Caroline laughed as Matt walked towards them.

"Ladies." Matt smiled.

"Hey." Both Caroline and Grace answered together, Grace moved to lean back against Caroline's gave giving them privacy.

"I haven't seen you around much." the blond boy looked at Caroline.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline held her hands up.

"Yeah, you're avoiding me a little." Matt smirked.

"Ok, maybe a little." She blushed.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear of this weirdness." He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Matt nodded.

"Bye." Caroline waved as Matt walked away.

Both girls arrive at Caroline's car they both stop when the sense someone behind them, turning Jules approached them, her eyes were slits as she eyed both of them.

"Excuse me, Caroline right? And you are...?" She eyed Grace.

"None of your business." Grace spat.

"Oh, wait." Jules paused placing one finger on her chin "You're Damon's girlfriend, right?" She paused and Grace's pouted mouth fell ajar "Grace. That's it Grace."

"If I am?" Grace asked narrowing her chocolate brown orbs.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" She questioned.

"Nope." Grace answered simply.

"Not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline replied narrowing her eyes too.

"I know you're lying." Jules accused them.

"Really? How? Is that one of you little wolf tricks?" Caroline hissed and Grace smirked.

"Actually it is." Jules replied shortly

"I think you picked the wrong night to mess with two of us, honey." Grace growled "I see no full moon in the sky."

"I can take you both." Jules replied.

"Well, I have a trick too. We both do." Caroline looked at Grace and their eyes darkened as they pounced for her.

Jules whipped out a pepper spray can but it was filled with vervain, Grace fell to the floor and Caroline back against her car. Rubbing their eyes vigorously as they looked back up Grace was shot directly in the chest knocking her out and as Caroline turned around Brady was standing there smirk, he shot her straight in the head, point blank range.

* * *

><p>A little while later Grace's eyes flutter open and she feels an immense pain in her chest, looking around she saw Caroline prying a bullet from her forehead. Closing her eyes again Grace reached into her skin tugging the bullet out so that she could heal.<p>

"We have to get out." Grace hissed as she got the bullet out throwing it to the floor of the metal cage they were trapped in.

"I know." Caroline whispered putting her arm threw the bars trying to reach the latch keeping them locked away.

"I see you both for the bullets out." Brady called from where he sat against the wall, Caroline immediately pulled back hugging into Grace who was against the back of the cage "That was nasty. I got a lot of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, ladies." he shoots them both again and they scream in pain.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood Mansion Tyler was getting fed up with talking to Stefan, he rose from his seat and looked around the room trying to find something to say "You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler growled.<p>

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan told him as his phone began to ring it read 'Grace' he picked it up.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"That depends." Jules' devilish voice poured down the phone "How badly do you want to keep Caroline and Grace alive?"

"Who is this?" Stefan demanded.

"Ask you brother." Stefan countered "Where's Tyler?"

"Jules." Stefan hissed "Where's Grace? Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules hissed

"Where are they?" Stefan growled.

"Right here. Want proof?" Jules asked as she walked into the RV where they kept Grace, Caroline and Brady was messing with them "He needs proof." She held the phone out in front of her.

"Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo." Brady went between the two trying to decide which one to shoot, he stopped on Grace and shot into her arm then her leg she screamed loudly, crying and chocking on her tears alerting Stefan's brotherly instincts to flare up more than ever.

"Grace!" Caroline screamed.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked seeing the look on Stefan's face.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan growled.

"I hurt her again and she's dead." Jules countered as she walked away from Grace's screaming and whimpering "Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickey Falls. You have 20 minutes until they both die." She hung up.

* * *

><p>Damon was at up at the bar trying to get through to Grace but she wasn't answering, creasing his eye brows he saw Jenna approach him, she had Andie Starr, the woman from the news towing behind her.<p>

"So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this it-"

"I know you. The news lady." Damon looked at her.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" She asked flirtatiously, Damon looked down at his phone at a picture of him and Grace, he sighed heavily.

"My glass if full, Andie. Thank you." He left her standing there as Elena joined him.

"You totally blew her off." Elena noted.

"What did you expect me to do? Grab a drink with her, flirt with her, when I'm clearly in love with your sister?" Damon asked rolling his bright blue eyes.

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena replied.

"Trust me, I did." Damon replied as Elena's phone rang she answered it quickly.

"Stefan? What is it?" She asked her eyes widening as she looked at Damon.

* * *

><p>"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon growled as they moved their conversation to the restrooms in the Grill.<p>

"Stefan was worried that you-"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, It's what needs to happen." Damon spat.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you want to get Grace and Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, ok?" Elena begged.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win."

"Damon, please. For Grace. Too many people are dead." Elena looked at him.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon growled.

"Doing what?" Elena asked.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's Grace who's asking." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You will." Elena challenged "Be the better man, Damon." She used the words her twin had used earlier and Damon growled under his breath as John walked in the room.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing." Elena replied shortly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John replied.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon ordered.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Grace and Caroline back." Elena reminded Damon.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon turned and looked at John "First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." He walked from the room.

"I'm coming with you." Elena tried to get past John but he stopped her.

"No, no no. I'm with Damon on this one. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on? Where is Grace?" John asked concerned for his other daughter.

* * *

><p>"So, gorgeous." Brady crouched next to Caroline "How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" she didn't answer and he shot her in the face with a squirt gun, it was filled with vervain water she screamed.<p>

"No? What about you?" He crawled across to where Grace was weeping "How many vampires?" She didn't answer either he used a dart gun to launch a miniature wooden stake into her neck she screamed again.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here!" Grace screamed kicking the bars "I'm gonna rip your heart out and feed it to you! You stinking dog!" She erupted with anger kicking the bars harder in an attempt to break free.

"Now, Gracie, that wasn't very nice." He muttered.

"Don't call me that." Grace whimpered, that was Damon's name for her, he had been the only one that she allowed to call her it, she always thought it was quite childish, but when Damon said it her stomach flipped and turned nervously.

"So, about those vampires." He squirted Grace with vervain, then Caroline they both screamed "Sorry?" They continued screaming.

Brady walked out of the RV, taking a break from torturing the girls, he walked towards Jules still holding the gun.

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked.

"No, I'm just getting started." Brady replied cracking his knuckles.

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." She reminded him stroking his face gently.

"You want to talk duty and honour? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are." He growled.

* * *

><p>Elena steps out of the restrooms to see John leaning back against the wall waiting for her to return she glared at him trying to walk around him to get to her twin.<p>

"You're not leaving this restaurant." He told her firmly.

"You can't tell me what you do." Elena hissed "She's my sister, I have to be there."

"She has Damon and Stefan, she'll be fine." John replied "What is she Elena? She isn't human anymore, I know that. I can tell."

"She's a vampire." Elena replied in a small voice seeing the hurt look on John cold face "It wasn't her choice to turn, it was an accident."

"She has been feeding from vampire blood though. Who's?" John demanded "Who's blood was she drinking?"

"She got hurt. She had Damon's in her system when she died." Elena replied and John's face turned angry "I need to see her."

"Stop. I'm here to keep you safe." John told her.

"I've got that covered." Elena spat.

"Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move." John shook his head.

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Damon and Stefan?" She scoffed.

"We've had our difference and I've made mistakes but you, Grace and I, we're family." He reminded her.

"You don't get to use that word." Elena growled "That word is off limits to you!"

"Fine, but it doesn't change the facts." He countered.

"You're right." Elena nodded "Facts are facts so listen up: you may be our father and Grace and I may be sisters, but we will never be your daughters." She pushed past him.

* * *

><p>Jules was alone passing the forest floor when she hears some approach in the distance, she stops dead and looks out into the forest, it was deadly silent.<p>

"I know you're out there." She called and Stefan stepped out into the clearing with Tyler by his side looking a little bit worried.

"Where are the girls?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules replied with a small smirk.

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan reminded her.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules scoffed.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan ordered.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Grace and Caroline." Stefan answered as Damon approached.

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon sang "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us the girls." Damon demanded.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules narrowed her eyes at the man that had killed Mason.

"Give us Grace and Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon threatened.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smirked whistling loudly making it echo the forest around them.

Out of no where Brady steps out with a pack joining him, all surround the vampires holding stakes, crossbows and fire.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules growled.

Damon glanced across at Tyler "You heard her. Go. Get over there." He told him and Tyler walks over to the blonde.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon called holding his hand up smirking.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady told them all.

"we can take them." Damon told his younger brother.

"I don't know about that." Stefan replied looking around him.

"Well then..." Damon smirked before rushing for Jules, she jumped on the side of the RV, Tyler had vanished inside

One of the wolves used a flamer thrower to try and burn Stefan but he rushes behind him using him as a human shield using the fire to burn two werewolf's that went for him. A werewolf went for Damon he reached into his chest ripping his heart out throwing it to the floor before he could even reach him.

"Tyler." Grace breathed trying to reach the latch, he walked into the RV to see them.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he saw her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Grace tried even harder to each the latch to open the cage to free both herself and Caroline "But it's not really something you want to tell everyone."

"We used to be close." Tyler told her.

"I know." Grace cried "Please, Tyler we need help."

The young werewolf looked at Caroline and hesitated "Tyler." She asked

Outside Stefan killed another werewolf, but one fired a stake at him, he caught it in his hand and threw it back the way it came into a mans throat, he choked as he fell to the floor.

"Tyler, please!" Grace begged.

Finally the young wolf moves and unlatched the door lifting it up to that the blonde and the brunette can crawl out weakly.

Stefan was fighting with one of the wolves when suddenly a stake went through his back and he dropped to the floor. Damon was fighting with Brady when Jules saw her man in trouble, she fired a shot into Damon's chest and he dropped backwards to the floor looking up as Brady held a stake above him.

Caroline and Grace rush outside when Grace was shot again she fell to the floor at Tyler's feet holding her stomach in pain looking over at Damon as they shared what they thought was a final loving look. Caroline was shoved against the RV by Jules who was holding a gun to her back just over where her heart was beating. She looked towards Tyler but he didn't do anything she whimpered when suddenly all the werewolves dropped to the floor in pain, all except Tyler.

"What's happening?" Caroline whispered helping Grace stand, placing her harm around her waist to steady her.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked.

Jonas walked out from around a tree hands out beside him silently chanting a spell to render all the werewolves unconscious, Damon and Stefan both got up from where they were laying. Damon helped Grace holding her in his arms she nuzzled into his neck happy that that were alive.

"Elijah made a promise to you." He looked at Grace smiling "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." he told the four vampires before looking at Tyler "When your friends awaken, give them a message: they need to get the hell out of this town." He hissed before walking away.

* * *

><p>Damon carried Grace into their room laying her down on the unmade bed as she continued to cry from the pain, her back arching as they bullets remained in her.<p>

"It's ok, Gracie, I'll get the bullet's out." He promised ripping her shirt open digging into her stomach she screamed out and he winced stopping, her blood covering his hands "Baby, please don't make that noise." It hurt him to hear her in that much pain.

"It hurts." She cried "Please stop."

"I'm sorry." Damon kissed her "I need to get them out so you can heal." He pulled the bullet out and she pulled away from him.

"Damon, please." She whispered so weak.

"Gracie." He kissed her heavily removing the wood from her neck where she had been shot with a dart.

"Damon!" She screamed breaking away from the kiss "Please, I-I can't. I-It hurts so much."

"Just lay still." He calmed her "This one will be quick." He promised digging the bullet from her arm making her squeal in pain he winced again "It'll be over soon, Gracie, I promise." He hoped.

* * *

><p>"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked as him and Caroline approached her house, Damon had said that he would take care of Grace and Stefan was making sure Caroline got home safely.<p>

"No, she's at work." The blonde answered as she unlocked her front door stepping inside the house turning back to face the hazel eyed vampire.

"I can come in if you want me to." Stefan offered kindly.

"I'm fine, Stefan." Caroline nodded weakly "Is Grace going to be ok?"

Stefan nodded "She's with Damon, he'll look after her." He answered "You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight."

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." She smiled.

"Sure you can." Stefan nodded proudly.

"I just really want to go shower so…" She nodded behind her.

"Okay." Stefan took the message.

"Good night." Caroline smiled.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Damon washed Grace's blood from his hands seeing her sitting in the living room her hands shaking as she drunk the blood from a glass, he creased his eye brows in pain as he watched her.<p>

"You ok, sweetie?" Damon asked softly stroking her hair seeing that all her wounds had healed.

"Mmm." She mushed blankly as she door was knocked "Gonna answer that?"

"Sure." Damon opened the door to see John "What do you want?"

"We didn't finish out conversation." John replied.

"I'll bite." Damon let him in.

"What do you want?" Grace growled at John as she placed her blood on the coffee table.

"I know what you are." John told her and Grace looked up at him "And I know it was you that turned it, or at least your blood." He punched Damon as hard as he could, Damon's head whipped back before glaring at him angrily.

"John!" Grace stood up limping on her hurt leg to stand between them.

"Grace, go to our room." Damon told her giving John a look.

"Damon." Grace gave him a look and Damon shooed her away.

"Now that that's out of the way." John shook his pain inflicted hand "I come bearing gifts." He pulled out a rag opening it to reveal a long dagger and a bottle of white ash.

"What is that?" Damon questioned.

"This is how you kill an original." John answered "In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped in the ask and then plunged into their heart." John smiled holding the tip at Damon's heart.

Damon snatched the dagger "How do you know this, John?"

"Isobel." John answered simply "She's very good at finding things but of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Grace and Elena are concerned, you and I are on the same side." He informed him before leaving.

* * *

><p>Caroline was alone in her room looking at her wounds pulling the wood out wincing when her phone began to ring, it was Matt.<p>

"Hi." her voice wavered.

"Hey. Did something happen?" Matt questioned.

"Oh my – I'm so sorry Matt." Caroline had missed meeting Matt because she was being tortured by some werwolves, how would she explain that?

"Are you ok?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?" She lied to him, she wasn't about to tell him the truth.

Matt glanced around him as he stood inside Mystic Grill and saw that Bonnie was sitting in the grill with Jeremy, they were laughing and having a good time.

"Yeah so are you with her right now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked drying her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night." He hung up pain striking his heart.

Caroline heard the door knocking, she ran downstairs and saw that Tyler was standing on the other side opening the door she was not impressed with him.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine." Caroline answered shortly.

"I had no idea they would come for you. Or that they'd come for Grace." Tyler admitted "I didn't even know that Grace was a..."

"Well she is. And do you know what they did to me? Or Grace?" Caroline whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." Tyler reminded her.

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" She screamed.

"Caroline-"

"You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!" Caroline growled.

"I didn't know what to do!" He admitted.

"You help your friend, that's what you do." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered.

"No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!" She slammed the door hard in his face.

* * *

><p>Elena closes her fridge holding a bottle of water in her hand surprised to see John standing there, she jolted a little and he smiled apologetically.<p>

"I'm sorry about earlier." John apologised.

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." She growled.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." He told her firmly.

"Yeah I know, you're here to protect me and Grace. Got it, get in line." She replied shortly.

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." He shows her a pretty charm bracelet placing it into her open hand.

"Isobel?" Elena questioned eyeing the bracelete carefully.

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." He gives it to her "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you or Grace. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." He leaves and she began to cry. She turns her head and sees Stefan. She rushes into his arms embracing him tightly.

"Elena." He breathed stroking her hair gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline? How's Grace?" She asked concerned.

"Damon is looking after Grace, he says she's fine, a little tender, but I could use your help." He informed her.

* * *

><p>At Brady's RV still in the middle of the forest Tyler approaches the door and Jules lets him in she was sitting inside with her man.<p>

"I'm sorry about your friends." He sits down with them "It's not always like this, is it?"

"No. Is it Brady?" She looks at him.

"No man. You're living in vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this." He assured him with a small smile.

"Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me." Tyler muttered.

"I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place." Brady growled.

"His brother died. You know that Brady." Jules glared at him.

"Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?" Brady hissed.

"Because of this rock he was trying to find." Tyler replied.

"What rock?" Brady looked at the younger boy.

"A moonstone." Tyler replied and Brady and Jules exchange a look.

"I had no idea." Jules whispered.

"What?" Tyler creased his eye brows.

"A moonstone? Did he find it?" Brady questioned.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Where is it now?" Brady looked at him.

"I couldn't tell you." Tyler shook his head, he was just as clueless as the other two.

* * *

><p>Stefan was standing just outside of Caroline's house, she came to the door and opened it, the blonde was feeling a lot better now sense she had a bath and removed the wood from herself.<p>

"What's going on?" Caroline asked it was quite clear that she was tired.

"I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Stefan informed her.

"I'm fine." She let out a breathy laugh.

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up." Stefan moved so that Elena and Bonnie could come into view.

"We're gonna slumber it." Elena told her hugging her holding her duvet and pillow.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie added hugging her too.

"What about Grace? S-She went through this too. It was my fault she did." Caroline sobbed to her friends.

"Hey. Hey." Elena dried her tears "It wasn't your fault, Grace seems to get herself into a lot of trouble, it's what she does best." She laughed.

"It's true, Care." Bonnie laughed.

"Damon is with Grace, he said she's feeling a lot better and are gonna have some romantic night in..." Stefan added with a shrug "She'll be fine." He assured her.

The girls embrace each other again, Elena looks to the side at a smiling Stefan, she mouthed 'I love you' to him and he mouthed the same thing back.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better now?" Damon asked as him and Grace lounged in a bubble bath, surrounding the bath tub there was scent candles giving them a dim light, he kissed all down her neck covering her body with the warm bubbles as she lay with her back to him.<p>

"Much better." She purred "Thank you, Damon. For being my knight in shinning armour, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome." She giggled.

"I'm not that tall." Damon countered making her giggle nibbling at her skin "You see, Ms. Sexy, tiny vampire girl I'm having a problem I need help with."

"Mmm." Grace looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm in love with a girl who is far too good for me." Damon told her and Grace blushed heavily.

"I'm not so sure that's true." Grace replied "But what makes you think that?"

"She's perfect and nice and I'm not in control." His hand slid slowly down her body before slowly rubbing her inner thigh "And it's driving me crazy."

"You're driving me crazy." Grace muttered arched her back gently placing her hand on top of his.

"I don't trust myself around you." Damon told her moving his hand a little higher making Grace gasp and her eyes flutter shut "I do bad things, Grace. I kill people."

"So do I." Grace moaned "I'm a vampire, too, remember. We all drink blood, babe."

"No, real living people, the other day, I killed a girl." Damon told her moving his hand a little faster making Grace tense.

"Why?" Grace whispered huskily holding in her moans.

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect you and you want me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem, Grace?" He complained tears stinging his eyes.

"Sorry." Grace whispered turning around so she was facing him "I don't want to change you. But maybe this is who you're meant to be, love does that to us, Damon. It changes us, for better." Grace told him as he shut up her by kissing her heavily, open mouth, tongues colliding,moving down her body he bit down into her shoulder making her moan loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So hey :) HAPPY EASTER! Hope everyone has a good time, seen as I can't give you all easter eggs ;) I'm gonna probably post another chapter today as a present :).**

**So I'm not gonna have Damon with Andie either, I feel it would ruin the nice Drace moments (That is the ship name that someone suggested when I asked).**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far if you are then please** maybe as a present to me** review :) fave and alert.**

**Also, thank you to ****grapejuice101 for all the help you've been giving me :).**

**Graciiee xx**


	36. Crying Wolf

Twisted Love

Season Two

Crying Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>The night before John walks down into the tomb under the remains of the old Fell's church to see both Fayth and Katherine looking out at him, glaring evilly, their dark brown eyes glowing in the dim light of the candles.<p>

"I know you were expecting someone else." John flashes his torch at them making them both shy away from the new light burning their eyes.

"I sent Stefan to find Isobel." Katherine growled.

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me inside." John smiled.

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Fayth purred looking down at her chipped nails.

"No. No one does. This is between, you, me, your sister and Isobel." John made it clear that no one else was to know about this conversation.

"We want out of this tomb, John." Katherine made it obvious.

"I'm already on it." John smiled.

* * *

><p>Early that next morning Jules and Brady were burning the bodies of their dead, the smell of burning flesh mixed in with the air making their stomach churn as they mourned. They were joined by a lean, tall man with long shaggy brown hair with a wooly hat on.<p>

"Go ahead." Brady looked at the other man "Tell her."

"Let me preface this with a big disclaimer, that screams, 'I should have know better.'." He added.

"What is it, Stevie?" Jules hissed wanting the man to cut to the chase.

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot vampire chick Fayth and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie informed her.

"Alright." Jules grimaced "Just get to the point, Stevie."

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and the moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it: if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." he added.

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in town." Brady growled protectively.

* * *

><p>Grace was straightening her hair looking in the mirror as Damon sat behind her in their bed still naked looking her up and down biting his bottom lip gently.<p>

"Damon." She complained "Stop looking at me like that." a rosie tinge covered her cheeks.

He zipped behind her and began pecking her neck gently, letting her sweet perfume fill his nostrils and relishing in the smell, the feel of her soft skin under his tender lips "Sorry, you just look so sexy, I can't resist you."

"Damon." She blushed heavily covering her face placing her hair straighteners on the side so she wouldn't hurt either of them "So what have we got planned for today?" She reached her hand around to knot into his hair as he suckled gently on the skin at the bottom of her slender neck.

"Well... I'm going out with Alaric, you on the other hand are staying here and being safe." Damon told her firmly releasing the skin from his mouth "You got really hurt yesterday, Gracie. I just want you to relax today..."

"I can't do that." Grace replied.

"I will tie you down if I have to." Damon nipped at the skin looking at her through the mirror she was sitting in front of "But you'd just like that, wouldn't you." his bright blue orbs filled with taunt.

She gripped his raven black hair harder and pulled his lips down on top of hers, he picked her up and swiftly moved her back onto the bed, smiling down at her, moving down to kiss her lips, after a while he slid his tongue over her bottom lip awaiting her to allow him access, she granted him and immediately darted his tongue in her mouth, tangling with her tongue.

"I need to go shower." He pulled back from the breath-taking kiss and whispered against her neck.

"Fine." She pouted giving him a puppy dog look with her big chocolate brown orbs.

"I didn't say I was going alone." He gathered her in his arms carrying her towards the shower as she protested in screams.

* * *

><p>Up in Caroline's bedroom the three girls were sleeping soundly when Elena's phone began to blare out, they all groan at the sound of it and the blonde pushed the doppelgänger from the bed so she could answer her phone.<p>

Hitting the floor with a huff Elena pushed her hair from her face as she reached for her phone in her bag seeing that Stefan was calling her.

"Hello?" She huffed out.

"Elena!" Caroline complained throwing a pillow at her head.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan chuckled.

"Good and much needed." Elena joked getting up and walking from the room to leave the witch and the vampire in peace "When can you and I have one?" She flirted.

"That can be arranged." He retorted.

"Ok. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." She begged.

"Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan smirked as he sipped at his vervain drink wincing gently.

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena countered.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your and your twins father who just got into town?" Stefan smirked

"Oh, God. Grace." Elena whispered "How is she?"

"Erm..." Stefan paused he heard that Grace and Damon awake earlier but wished he hadn't "She's, uh... She's fine." He answered vaguely.

"Good, did Damon treat her ok." Elena asked.

"More than ok." Stefan smirked.

"Can we just go? Just got a little while. Please." Elena begged.

"Where would you like to go?" Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon skipped down the stairs leaving his sleeping girlfriend upstairs, she was exhausted under the thin sheet while answering the door to reveal Alaric, he let him in.<p>

"Morning." Damon poured himself a scotch as Alaric let himself in closing the door behind him.

"Morning." Alaric answered "Where is Grace?"

"Out cold upstairs." He smirked to himself.

"Why? What have you done?" The history teacher seemed fairly worried.

"Many, many things I don't wish to discuss with you." Damon answered pulling out the dagger and the white ash to kill Elijah with "John Gilbert gave me this kill Elijah." Alaric glanced over at the rag "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that..."

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked.

"It could be. Guys a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon handed him the dagger "What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her families lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honour." Damon smiled.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric moaned.

"No. That would be stupid and Grace will probably want to be there..." Damon rolled his eyes "I want to know his endgame before I kill him but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline were sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill grabbing some breakfast whilst talking about the witches plan.<p>

"Ok. So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." The blonde smiled.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah up to." Bonnie reasoned.

"No, we don't." Caroline muttered.

"So I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." Bonnie replied.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie smirked.

Across the bar Caroline caught eye contact with Matt whom seemed upset, he just looked straight away from her and got back to his job of cleaning tables and clearing them.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know." Caroline sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the woods by wickery falls Tyler approached Jules as she stood outside of the RV looking down on the burnt out fire kicking the ash gently.<p>

"Tyler. Hi." She looked surprised to see him.

"You're still here." He noted.

"Is that alright with you?" Jules questioned.

"That guy last night made it pretty clear you needed to go." Tyler countered talking about the warlock Jonas that had took care of all the wolves protecting the vampires for Elijah.

"And we will soon." The dirty blonde woman nodded as Brady and Stevie approach them "Listen. We need your help with something."

"We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady told the younger wolf.

"Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Tyler grew anger, Mason hadn't told him why he wanted it and now he was dead, so why did everyone want it so bad?

"That rock helps break a curse of the sun and the moon." Stevie informed him.

"I don't know what the means." Tyler told him.

"It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves." Jules explained the clueless wolf.

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, A.K.A werewolf Armageddon." Stevie added.

"Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have tor un at all, not if we don't want to." Jules told the teen.

"I'd never have to turn again?" Tyler muttered, it was tempting, his transformation before had be so painful he never wanted to experience anything like that again.

"There's more." Brady interrupted him "Stevie?"

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger." The shaggy haired wolf informed them all.

"The doppelgänger?" Tyler questioned creasing his eye brows.

"Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot vampire chick Fayth and her sister Katherine knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Fayth and Katherine. I have a picture. Mason brought her and her twin to the bar once. No one liked them. They were vampires. Bad news." Stevie pulls out his phone and shows Tyler the picture of Fayth and Katherine surrounding Mason who was smiling hugely holding up a pint of beer.

"Right there." He pointed to Fayth "That was the girl he was dating."

"That's Grace Gilbert." Tyler looked at her and Brady nodded, he had tortured her the other day.

"Who is the other girl, Tyler?" Jules asked.

"Elena Gilbert." Tyler muttered.

"You know her?" Jules asked.

"I know them both. I've known them my whole life." Tyler nodded.

* * *

><p>Caroline finally gets the courage to walk over to Matt who was trying to ignore her, he cleaned a table really well before moving on to the next one.<p>

"I'm... I'm working." He brushed her off.

"Yeah I can see that but can you work and talk?" The blonde asked nervously.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Matt turned to her.

"Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us." Caroline smiled.

"Now you're just making it worse." Matt muttered.

"Uh, I... I don't know what you're going on, Matt." The blonde whispered.

"Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?" Matt demanded.

Caroline though back to that night, it was a painful memory, her and one of her best friend tortured for information, but Matt couldn't know about that she had to continue to lie to him which hurt her more than anything "I-"

"And don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her." Matt spat.

"Oh." Caroline blanked.

"Yeah." Matt sneered walking away.

"Matt!" She called after him, but he ignored her Tyler walked into the Grill looking at her, he could see that she was visible upset, but he was on a mission.

"Caroline." He walked over.

"You stay away from me." She walked past him.

"It's important." He went to grab her hand but caught her bag instead making all her stuff fall to the floor.

She drops to the floor and begins to put all her things away, Tyler giving her a hand, he stole her phone placing it in his pocket quickly before she could notice him taking it.

"Just stop it, Tyler, ok? You're just... you're just making it worse..." She spat before grabbing her bag and getting up.

"Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, ok? But there's so much we need to talk about." He whispered.

"I said just leave me alone." Caroline hissed before leaving him.

"The two of you want to get together, fine." Matt walked over to Tyler "There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favour, and both of you stop lying about it."

"Matt, there's nothing doing on." Tyler assured him but Matt caught his collar.

"Hey! I said stop lying!" Matt demanded

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan are standing in the hall way of the Gilbert house, bags packed and ready to up to her late parents lake house, Grace and Damon were there to see them off.<p>

"Are you ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan purred and Grace cooed holding hands with Damon, he had his chest to her back, arms slung over her shoulder, her hands raised to link fingers with him.

"Beyond ready." Elena answered "Are you two sure you don't want to come? It's gonna be so much fun, it won't be the same without you."

"No, it's fine, 'Lena." Grace released Damon's hands walking over and hugged her twin "You two go, have a good time."

"Plus, we'll have the house all to ourselves." Damon grabbed Grace's waist pulling her back into his body firmly holding her there, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I think we should all leave before John comes back." Elena shooed them out the door as she got a text.

'I need to talk, where are you? - Caroline' Elena sighed heavily and texted her back that she was on the way to her parents lake house at Dunham Lake asking what the problem was and Caroline replied that it didn't matter.

"Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong." Stefan begged putting the bags in the back of his car.

"Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline." Elena shrugged putting her phone away.

"Have a good time." Grace hugged the two.

"Look after her." Elena told Damon firmly.

"Yep." Damon grabbed Grace "I won't let her go." It was more a promise to himself than to his girlfriends sister.

"I don't want you to let me do." Grace turned in his arms looking up into his crystal blue eyes before kissing him softly.

"Gross. Let's go." Stefan whined getting in the car.

"Race you home." Grace giggled at Damon her eyes flaring with a challenge.

* * *

><p>Tyler was stood inside of the RV with Brady, Stevie and Jules looking down at Caroline's phone as he received a text back from Elena telling them where she was going.<p>

"She's going to Dunham lake. Her family has a house up there." Tyler remembered.

"Nice. Let's go get our doppelgänger." Brady smirked.

* * *

><p>After a long drive to Dunham Lake Stefan and Elena arrive at the Lake house, the doppelgänger had barely spoke the whole way there and this was beginning to worry Stefan.<p>

"You alright?" Stefan questioned.

"I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before-"

"Oh my God." Stefan whispered remember that this was Elena's parents lake house, she hadn't been here since the passing of them "Elena, listen, just say the word, alright? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else." Stefan promised.

"I've always loved it here." Elena smiled to herself "I want it to stay that way, I was just... having a moment." She breathed out.

"Ok." Stefan nodded as Elena walked in the house leaving Stefan standing outside.

"You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good." Elena laughed.

"Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck." Stefan pressed his hand against the barrier.

"Oh my God." Elena laughed "You can't get in."

"No gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me in." Stefan chuckled.

"Stefan, I can't." Elena's smile dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"my parents left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She shook her head.

"You're kidding me, right?" horror was written over Stefan's face.

Elena grinned "Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home."

"You are such a liar." He smirked as he entered the house taking her in his arms kissing her passionately as a punishment for teasing him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Elena giggled.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood Mansion it was a small tea party and Carol Lockwood was speaking privately with Elijah as she sipped tentatively at her tea in a small, expensive looking china tea set.<p>

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol smiled.

"No." He lied "I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Carol mused watching Grace and Damon enter the room arms linked.

Grace was wearing a fitted black mini dress falling just below the middle of her thigh with high 5 inch black pumps, her chocolate brown hair pulled into a curled, fancy, low side pony tail. Damon was dressed to match her in a black suit with a deep blue dress shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top with no tie, smart-casaul.

"Are you sure I should be here." Grace creased her eye brows worried playing with the tips of her hair "I'm not on the Founder's Council." She muttered.

"Of course, you're with me, my date." Damon smiled devilishly leaning down pressing his lips against hers subtlety as Jenna joined them watching them almost surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked Grace in shock.

"She's my date." Damon placed his arm around Grace's waist squeezing her hip gently "Andie invited us." He wiggled his fingers at the news reporter who waved back.

"Damon." Carol walked over with Elijah by her side, Jenna walked away giving Grace a look that had 'we will speak later' and the vampire just smirked a little.

"Carol." Damon smiled.

"What a surprise." She kissed his cheek "And I see you brought Grace Gilbert with you."

"I assume that will not be a problem?" Damon asked creasing his eye brows.

"Of course not." Carol smiled at Grace "You've always been a good friend to Tyler."

"Thank you." Grace smiled appreciatively.

"Anyway, Elijah this is Damon Salvatore and Grace Gilbert." Carol introduced them to the original, two people that he already knew "They are both part of the founding families of Mystic Falls."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon smiled

"No. The pleasure's all mine." Elijah smiled he shook his head "You, my dear, look exquisite." He released Damon's hand to take Grace's and place a small kiss on the back of it

"Thanks." Grace's replied in a small voice her cheeks flaring a deep red, Damon tightened his grip on Grace's waist making her wince "Too hard, sweetie." She mumbled in his ear, but he didn't let up.

* * *

><p>At the Grill Bonnie walks over to Luka with a large cup of milky coffee in her hands, he was playing pool on his own, as he looked at her he gave her a small smile.<p>

"I come bearing coffee gifts." She slid the coffee across to him.

"So you're talking to me now?" Luka smirked.

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from a wolf pack." Bonnie nodded appreciatively.

"Well, had I know that's all it took..." Luka joked.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting across the bar watching the witch and the warlock interact when Jeremy Gilbert joined her taking a seat next to her at the table she was at.<p>

"Hey. How's it going?" Jeremy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned.

"Bonnie called." Jeremy answered simply "I wanted to help. How's it going?"

"She's selling it, and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline's eyes flashed with humour.

"Alright, Caroline. I get it." jealousy washed over the teen.

* * *

><p>"What do you say? Wanna play a game?" Luka drummed his fingers on the pool table.<p>

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah?" Luka smiled.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed.

Suddenly Luka feels off balance and sleepy "What's happening to me?" He used the table to support himself.

"You'll be ok." The witch assured him as he was about to fall, Caroline and Jeremy joined her "Why don't we go over here?"

"I got him, I got him." Jeremy caught Luka as he fell "What kind of witch roofie was that?"

"A strong one." Bonnie answered simply.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting outside on the dock that lead out into the amazing lake, it was beautiful emerald green mixed with sky blue to make a perfect colour. Stefan joined her and embraced her warmly from behind.<p>

"Having another moment?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6." Elena reminisced "My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us. What out future will be like, our memories?" The doppelgänger asked.

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." He nuzzled into her neck.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena joked.

"Ok, we can open it. Whenever you're ready." Stefan smiled.

"No. I'd rather just be here... now." She held his hands.

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." He leaned down against her ear "I love you." Elena grinned hugely.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back, Gracie." Damon kissed Grace's cheek formally as he rose from his seat leaving her sitting there.<p>

"Where are you going?" She held his hand tight not letting go "Please don't leave me out here on my own."

"I'll be right back I promise, Gracie." He pried her hand from his but she still wouldn't release it from her iron grip "Grace, you have to let my hand go." He smirked.

"I'll look after her." Jenna walked over "It can be very cliquey here."

"Thanks." Damon smiled kissing Grace head "I won't be long."

Walking over to Elijah they exchanged a glance before sneaking into Carol Lockwood's late husbands office, thinking they had got in unnoticed

"So, you and Damon?" Jenna sat next to Grace "You two seem to be getting on really well."

"Mmm." Grace nodded.

Jenna giggled "You two make the cutest couple. You two both look adorable"

"Thanks." Grace blushed "Never call Damon adorable to his face." Grace giggled "I dressed him to match me." She joked.

"That's the best way to do it, I did the same to Alaric." Jenna laughed.

Grace laughed too "Oh, yeah, Elena told me about her interaction with you and Alaric the other day." the vampire smirked "Funny times."

"She probably made it sound worse than what it was." Jenna blushed heavily "What do you think of that Elijah Smith? Cute?"

"Smith?" Grace muttered "He seems like a ok guy." Grace nodded.

* * *

><p>John joins Alaric as he stood in the middle of the room at the Lockwood tea party watching over Jenna and Grace whilst Damon spoke privately with Elijah.<p>

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John questioned.

"How would I know?" Alaric threw him a look.

"Because you're his little helper." John smirked.

"If you say so, John." Alaric scoffed.

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever..." John shrugged.

"You're a dick." Alaric growled.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah questioned wandering around the room.<p>

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon answered.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked.

"Safe with Stefan." Damon replied "They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Yet you keep Grace here, the one who is in more danger with the wolves." Elijah noted.

"Well, I find it's safer when I keep Grace with me." The younger vampire lowered his voice "She is _mine_ after all." he made it very clear that Grace was his own and no one else.

"You own her." Elijah nodded fingering through paper work on the desk.

"Yeah, I do." Damon growled.

"I did hear about your werewolf problems." Elijah nodded moving swiftly on from the conversation of Grace.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day." Damon smirked.

"You are welcome." Elijah shrugged.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." Damon hissed.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping _your_ Grace safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah walked towards the door but Damon zipped in front of it enabling him from leaving.

"Not good enough." Damon spat.

Elijah grabbed Damon and shoved him back against the wall holding him there by his throat, slightly elevated off the ground. The younger vampire tries to pry the originals hand from his throat but Elijah retaliated by snapping his wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah smirked "How dare you come in here and challenge me."

"You can't kill me. It's not part of the deal." Damon teased.

"Silence." Elijah jabbed a wooden pencil into Damon's jugular before releasing him.

As quick as it was put it Damon removed it falling hard onto the desk removing it, Grace burst into the room looking at them both before shutting the door after her, a deathly look planted on her face.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep her safe." Elijah ordered Damon before passing Grace a white hanky and leaving the room.

Grace quickly made her way over to Damon placing the white material over the wound looking at him as she dabbed away the blood.

* * *

><p>Stefan was cooking dinner for Elena whilst she sat on the couch opposite him drinking a deep maroon wine, it was aged to perfection.<p>

"My dad did all the cooking, too." Elena noted.

"And your mom?" Stefan asked.

"She sat right here and watched." Elena replied with a small smile "She couldn't cook either." She glanced over at the fading fire "Fire's dying."

"Oh, yeah." Stefan nodded "I'll go get more wood."

"I got it." Elena smiled standing up.

"No, no. It's cold outside." Stefan told her.

"So I'll get a jacket." She wandered into her parents room and saw it was still full of their personal belongings from before they died, she picked up a bottle of her mother's perfume and inhaled it deeply remembering "My mom's perfume." Elena whispered as Stefan walked in the room "Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off. I don't blame her." She walked into the closest and pulled out a sweater "Here. Bundle up." She threw it towards him and it pulled it on slowly "It was my great granddad's and you look very hot it in."

"I look hot in your dead great granddad's jacket?" Stefan smirked.

"Beyond hot." Elena joked the vampire kissed her passionately moving her back against the wall deepening the kiss "Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom!" He ceased his kissing and knocked the wall behind her "What?"

"This is hollow inside." He broke the wall to reveal a door behind it.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"A really good hiding place." Stefan noted opening the door and turning on a light to reveal a arsenal of weapons made to kill a vampire.

"oh my God." Elena whispered.

* * *

><p>In Caroline's house Jeremy and Bonnie were surrounding Luka who was still out cold on the floor, the blonde vampire walked in holding a load of candles in her arms.<p>

"we only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home." Caroline informed the two "And these are all I could find."

"Place these evenly around the room." Bonnie told the two.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked placing candles down.

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." Bonnie explained.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" Jeremy questioned concerned for the young witch.

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." Bonnie put his mind at rest.

"I'll get the matches-"

"I got it." Bonnie explained using her powers to light them all.

"Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it." Caroline teased and Jeremy smiled catching a look from Bonnie.

"I need a bowl of water." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, yeah." The young boy took the hint "I'll go get it." He left the room.

"Ok. What was that?" Bonnie asked a confused Caroline "it's hot?"

"He is so crushing on you." Caroline giggled.

"So?"

"So... what you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Caroline pressed the tip of her foot to Luka's arm.

"I'm not into Luka." Bonnie stated "It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different."

"And you've know Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're Grace and Elena we can't all have a guy made for us and it's not like we're in any position-"

"To be picky." Bonnie nodded.

"No, to judge." Caroline gave her a look as Jeremy walked back in the room handing a large bowl of water to the witch who placed it on the ground at her feet.

"Looks like he's waking up." Jeremy noted as Luka began to twitch awake.

"Bonnie dipped her hands in the icy water and placed them in Luka's, as she began to cast the spell the candles around her flared violently.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric sat in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House as Grace prepared their drinks behind them muttering to herself showing how angry she was.<p>

"You're such an idiot." Grace spat as she handed Damon a glass of blood, Alaric laughed from where he sat "You don't get to laugh." She told the history teacher firmly.

"Sorry." Alaric muttered putting his head down.

"Listen." Damon grabbed her waist pulling her close to him "I just wanted information."

"You could have been killed. He could have killed you like that." Grace hissed at him removing his hands "I'm going upstairs to cool down." She walked away from him.

Damon sighed heavily "Grace-"

"Damon." Alaric gave him a look "Give her some time. How's the throat."

"Sore." He rubbed it gently.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another?" He asked as Damon finished his glass that Grace had just given him.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon lowered his voice.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info." Alaric asked pouring them both a drink of whisky.

"I'm out of sources." Damon replied.

"So, Jenna wanted me to ask if you're serious about Grace. She doesn't want you hurting her." Alaric gave him a look "And neither do I man, she's a good girl, a nice girl."

"I won't." Damon muttered sipping his blood "She's means a lot to me."

"Just don't hurt her." Alaric gave him a look "She's been through enough crap with you."

"There's no fun in a straight forward relationship, got to have a few good fights." Damon joked.

"Just don't do it, alright? Jenna loves that girl and it's bad enough that I"m lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." He looked down at his phone "I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." He stood up quickly finishing his drink.

"Good luck." Damon murmured.

Alaric walked from the room before seeing something that made him jump "Damon! Get in here!" He yelled.

Zipping through the house he saw Grace laying on the floor with a syringe in her side, Damon kneeled down next to her to feel she was still alive, only unconscious the next second Alaric was hit with a stake, he fell down to the floor dying.

Damon stood up and glanced around the room when suddenly Stevie jumped on his back jabbing a syringe full of vervain into his neck. The older vampire began to fight against him causing Stevie to use the full syringe until Damon fell to the floor.

"Whew!" Stevie breathed as he hand cuffed Grace's hands together looking at Damon "You're strong. It took a whole syringe for you, buddy. Your girl only took half."

Damon growled loudly still unable to get up, other werwolves enter his home and begin to look around "Grab that one." Stevie told his friends about Alaric "He's dead."

Jules walked into the room holding a shotgun in her hands she smiled down at Damon "Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>Back at the Lake house Elena and Stefan were in the hidden room in her parents' bedroom, they were looking through boxes getting out journals.<p>

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals." Elena noted "Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. His whole life's in here."

"I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment." He smiled sweetly at her.

* * *

><p>Brady was with Tyler at his RV in the middle of the woods, he was looking down at Caroline's phone.<p>

"we're good to go." Brady told him "You up for this?" Tyler didn't answer and Brady sat down next to him "These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you've know since birth, she's a vampire now and her sister is working with her, they were the ones that killed Mason." He provoked him "They're the enemy, and if they break the curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?"

"Yes." Tyler nodded.

"Good because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?" Brady spat.

* * *

><p>John was standing in the kitchen of the Gilbert house pouring himself a nice glass of red wine to unwind when Jenna walked in the room looking at him.<p>

"Where's Elena?" John asked.

"At the lake house for the weekend." Jenna replied.

"With Stefan?" John questioned.

"Yes, with Stefan." Jenna answered shortly.

"And who gave her permission for that?" John narrowed his eyes.

"I did. Until you get a lawyer, file for guardianship, it's my call, and there's nothing you can do about it." Jenna told him firmly.

"I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn't think you were negligent." John shook his head.

"She wanted to get away from you, ok? Why do you think Grace doesn't live here-"

"Because you let her run off with her 22 year old boyfriend to live in his house when she is only 17 herself." John growled at her.

"Grace is Elena's sister, yes, and I care deeply for her and worry about her, but I trust her to know the right decision-"

"Right decision! She's 17!" John spat loudly.

"You tell her to do one thing, she'll do the complete opposite." Jenna told him slamming her hands down on the table "It's not like she changed country or even state, she's down the road, I can just shout to get her attention."

"You made the wrong decision, Jenna."

"You know what? I've have enough of this, I'm going to stay with Ric." Jenna told him.

"Because he's such a great guy, right?" John scoffed.

"You are on dangerous grounds." Jenna warned him.

"He's a liar, Jenna."

"What?"

"Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?" John stepped towards her.

"She died." Jenna answered.

"Really? So they found her body?" John tilted his head.

"What are you saying?" Jenna demanded.

"Why don't you ask Ric? I'd love to hear his answer. Have a great night." He left her standing there confused.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting in a chair being held down by chains, an iron collar around his neck, modified with wooden spikes to do maximum damage.<p>

On the floor Alaric lay there dead, the stake still sticking out of his stomach, Damon glanced down at his hand seeing that he was wearing his Gilbert ring.

"Damon." Grace breathed, her hands were buckled to the wall above her head attaching her to the wall "What... What's going on?" There was also a modified iron chain around her neck.

"Morning, sleeping beauties." Stevie walked over to them picking up the chains on the floor "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick." Grace gave him a disgusted look and he smirked eyeing her up and down "There was a girl a lot like you in it..." Damon growled lowly at him and Stevie jumped slightly "Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull." He yanked both of the chains making the nails puncher into both of the vampires skin, they both called out.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules walked in the room.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon rasped "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture _me_, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it will be you or your girl." Jules looked over at Grace was stand there weakly, the chains around her hands bitting into her skin where her body was so slack and weak it was the only think holding her up making the crimson blood drip down her arms "She looks like she's in a pretty bad way, better speak quick." She looked over at Stevie who pulled both of their chains again.

* * *

><p>"How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked from where she sat with Jeremy on the couch.<p>

"I don't know. He's fighting me." She has her hands on Lukas's head still trying to break through.

"Please stop. Please." Luka begged when finally he fell into Bonnie's trance.

"There. Alright. Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie questioned.

Luka's eyes were glassy from where he was in the trance state "Klaus. We both want him dead."

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka replied vaguely.

Bonnie sighed "Who… who are you talking about?"

"My sister." Luka answered.

"His sister?" Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie questioned.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." The warlock answered.

"What has Elijah promised you?" The Bennett witch asked.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka told her softly.

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an original vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka begged.

"It's ok, Bonnie. We can find another way." Jeremy promised her.

"No. How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie demanded.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka told her.

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline muttered.

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie looked at him.

Luka nodded "Klaus will be vulnerable."

"But Elena will be dead." Bonnie whispered.

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka replied.

"No." Jeremy whispered as they all exchange glances with each other.

* * *

><p>Stefan walks outside into the brisk air, trotting into the garage he gathers some more wood when suddenly he feels someone standing behind him, turning he only saw Brady for a second before he was shot with a wooden bullet, directly in the chest.<p>

"Keep him down. If he moves... kill him." Brady growled at Tyler.

Stefan moved slightly so he could look at the scared teen wolf hold a gun in his shaky hand "Done move!" He ordered.

"Just let me get the bullet out." Stefan told him through clenched teeth "It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not going to fight you."

"I don't think so." Tyler shook his head.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked in pain.

"I can't let you break the curse." The scared boy replied.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"You're liars, all of you!"

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that." He promised.

Tyler shot him "Oh yeah? But I do. I can't be like this forever."

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena." Stefan spat.

"Elena will be fine!" Tyler shook his head.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan winced.

"Tell me what?" Tyler asked lowering the gun slowly.

"In order to break the curse, Elena has to die."

* * *

><p>Elena was standing inside the house looking outside, she laughed as she stood in the door way "Are you growing trees out there? Stefan?" There was no answer, grabbing a knife from the side Elena took a step outside "Stefan, what are you doing out there?"<p>

Brady caught her up in his arms and Elena quickly stabbed the knife into him, he releases her and she runs into the house locking the door running upstairs. Removing the knife from his side Brady throws it to the floor and kicks out the door.

"I can smell you." Brady sung.

Pulling off her sweater she lays it on the bed in one room and runs to another, pouncing up the stairs Brady saw the jumper on the bed. Creeping down the stairs Elena makes her way to the bottom of the stairs running to her parents room hiding.

The werewolf growled as he ran downstairs smelling her, walking into Elena's parents bedroom he opened the door to the hidden room to reveal that she wasn't in there, as he turned back around he saw Elena standing there, she staked him and ran outside the house. Brady hissed and removed the stake from himself walking outside, stalking towards the doppelgänger, suddenly Stefan steps out in front of him and rip his heart from his chest. Elena ran into his arms embracing him tightly.

"It's ok. It's ok." He shhed her "You're alright, it's ok."

Elena saw Tyler standing by the door of the lake house, looking awkward "Tyler?"

"I don't know what they were gonna do to you." He admitted "I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm sorry, Elena." He was close to tears as she walked towards him and embraced him tightly.

"It's ok."

* * *

><p>"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules smiled evilly has she stood in front of Damon holding her shotgun.<p>

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." The older vampire smirked.

"You looking for this?" Elijah called as he walked into the library holding the moonstone in his hand, he places it down on the table next to him "Go ahead. Take it."

One wolf approached the stone and when to take it but Elijah ripped his heart out, another two go to take it, but he tears their hearts from their chest too, Jules escapes through a window and the original walks towards Stevie who was cowering under his hoodie.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" He pulled the young wolf up "You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah scanned the room for Jules.

"I don't know." Damon looked around.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah replied punching Stevie in the face killing him.

The original goes to Grace first breaking her from the chains, she fell weakly into his arms and he held her before putting her on the couch gently and releasing Damon from his chains.

"So you realise this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah smirked "You're doing a good job of protecting her." He scoffed before grabbing the moonstone and vanishing from the room.

Damon rushed over to Grace, she was awake looking at him, her wounds already healing he kissed her several times so relieved that they were both ok and alive.

"You're ok." He breathed.

"I'm fine." She brushed her fingers over the holes in his neck "are you?" She asked and he just nodded.

Grace's phone began to ring, she reached in her pocket and pulled it out seeing it was Bonnie, she hit answer and held it to her ear.

"What's up?" She asked weakly.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"Is Damon with you? Can you put me on speaker?" Bonnie asked and Grace did "He planned to kill Elena all along! She's going to die!"

"What?" Grace asked "Bonnie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Elijah was planning to kill Elena in the sacrifice all along." Caroline informed her "Luka told us."

"No, Elijah said he would protect her." Grace whispered "I don't understand."

"Klaus will be vulnerable after the sacrifice that's when Elijah is going to kill him." Bonnie explained.

"He lied to us, that sneak original-" Grace hissed cutting herself off "I'll speak to you later." She hung up throwing her phone across the room tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gracie, calm down." Damon held her hands.

"They lied to me." Grace vented as she stood up "I wanted to protect her! For her to live!" She began to sob "It isn't fair!"

Damon held her tightly "I'm going to make everything ok, alright? I promise."

"What are you planning?" Grace whispered looking up at him.

"Never you mind." Damon cooed making her snuggle into him.

"What happened?" Alaric groaned as he awoke from his dead state, he saw that the two vampires were covered in blood and he was surround by dead wolf bodies.

"Took your time. You missed all the fun." Damon's voice was painted with sarcasm.

Alaric pulled out his phone and called Jenna's number waiting for her answer "There you are. Are you ok?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I... I... I've been grading papers. Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk." Alaric smirked.

"No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok." Jenna nodded.

"Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, ok." Alaric informed her.

"Sure. Sounds great." Jenna bit her bottom lip.

"Alright. Good night, Jenna." Alaric replied.

"Goodnight." She hung up.

* * *

><p>"It was straight from the witches mouth. You should probably keep Elena away a little longer." Damon informed his brother on the phone as he lay with Grace on the bed, she was almost asleep, her eye lids growing heavy, threatening to flutter shut, laying across his chest.<p>

"How is Grace? She is ok?" Stefan asked concerned.

"She's a little shaken up." Damon noted running his finger tips up and down Grace's arm.

"Be careful." Stefan replied "Try not to get yourself killed and look after Grace."

"Yeah. It's been a day for that." Damon shook his head hanging up looking down at the girl who was almost asleep on his chest "How are you feeling, sweetie."

"Betrayed." Grace answered her voice glum "I can't believe Elijah lied."

"mmm, just like an original." Damon nodded stroking her hair gently "I know what will make you feel better." He tickled the side of her thigh seductively.

Grace sat up "I'm not sure I'm in the mood, Damon." She answered and Damon smirked as he moved forward pressing his lips to her neck, nipping tentatively at the skin, the younger vampire shuddered at the feeling of his blunt teeth bitting down "Damon." She whined.

"C'mon." In a fluid movement he had her back against a wall, legs wrapped around his waist, held up by his muscular arms "I'll have you smiling in no time."

* * *

><p>Stefan approached Elena as she sat on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, legs pulled up into a chest he sat opposite her.<p>

"That was, um... that was Damon. We need to talk." Stefan informed her.

"What is it?" Elena sat up.

"He learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual." Stefan informed her bracing himself for the worse.

Elena's expression didn't change "I know the deal _I_ made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends, my family, my sister. He never said a word about me."

"You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be." Elena nodded certainly.

"How didn't Grace know?" Stefan asked, she had made a deal too.

"Elijah and I... We made a separate deal whilst Grace wasn't in the room." Elena explained "I knew how she'd react so I left her out."

"Elena, how... how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for out future, when you don't even expect too have one?" Stefan asked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." She told him.

"No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr." Stefan spat.

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" Elena countered.

"Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you way to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic." He gave her a pain stricken look before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting alone with Jeremy in Caroline's house whilst she was returning Luka to the Grill after they had finished with him.<p>

"So will Luka remember anything?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all." Bonnie informed him.

"Should we wait for Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

"She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard." Jeremy muttered about to get up and leave.

"Wait. You're Elena's little brother, I've know you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase and then your emo phase, your druggie phase and overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and-"

"You think I'm hot?" Jeremy smiled to himself.

"With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice-"

"Enough already." He took her face between his hands and they shared their first passionate kiss, it was magical and sparks flew, it was amazing for them both, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood turned off the lights after she had finished cleaning the tea party, walking up the stairs she hears a noise, like the sound of a door clicking shut.<p>

"Hello?" She called no one answered "Hello?" She walked back down the stairs to see a later waiting for her on the side, it had Tyler's handwriting on it.

* * *

><p>In the Grill Tyler walked in and spotted Matt from across the bar, he walked over to him but the human was ignoring him.<p>

"Matt." He got his attention.

"I'm not in the mood, man." Matt told him firmly.

"I need to say something." Tyler replied.

"Alright. Say it." Matt turned to him fully, giving the wolf his undivided attention.

"I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline's been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her." He admitted "I don't know how anyone wouldn't because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, ok?" Tyler gave him a look.

"Yeah, man. Of course." Matt nodded a little confused by Tyler's confession.

"See you around, Matt." Tyler patted his arm.

"Yeah." Matt murmured at Tyler left.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her bedroom when she felt as if someone was outside, she walked towards the front door to see no one there, opening the door she stepped onto the porch.<p>

"Mom?" She stepped outside to see no one, nothing but pitch black darkness.

Tyler was standing in the distance watching her before turning and joining up with Jules who had been waiting in her car for him to return from saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry about Brady and your friends but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies." Tyler told her.

"No more lies." She promised "You're doing the right thing."

"I can't stay here, not like this." He whispered and they drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aww, Tyler is gone :( Elena made a deal with Elijah that she would die :O Oh no! Grace seems pretty angry about it, but at least she has Damon to distract her ;) Love writing Drace scenes, cute.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone that has been reviewing, really makes my day! If you feel like it please review again for me :) fav and alert**

**I love the next ep so I will try and get it out ASAP, possibly tonight :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	37. The Dinner Party

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Dinner Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to hear Grace in the shower, she was singing a random old 90s song loudly whilst running her small hands through her long chocolate brown hair whilst dancing along to the song she was singing. Removing his left over clothes he got in too running his hands down her soapy body, pressing his chest to her back making her moan quietly ceasing her movements.<p>

"Ah, damn, here I was thinking I could have a morning when I didn't step out of the shower feeling dirtier than when I got in." Grace giggled as Damon moved her back against the tiled wall kissing her passionately.

"I feel betrayed." Damon pouted "You got naked and soapy without even telling me."

"Well we have to be apart sometimes, Damon." She reminded him playing with the tips of Damon's wet hair, stroking the back of his neck.

"Never." Damon told her kissing her passionately "We'll never be apart, ever."

"Good." She breathed "That's all I needed to hear." She moved so her lips were only just touching his before moving into a swift, sensual kiss.

* * *

><p>Elena was sat in the Gilbert lake house looking through one of Jonathan Gilbert's old journals from around 1864<p>

_With the dying embers of the of the fire at Fell's church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though the war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... or so we thought. For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters._ Jonathan Gilbert had wrote.

* * *

><p><em>Jonathan Gilbert was eating his supper with Honoria Fell and her husband Thomas Fell, they were discussing the recent events of the banishment of the vampires from Mystic Falls. A noise echoed the large house around them making them all jolt nervously, still on the edge from the recent passing off all the vampires.<em>

_"Did you hear that?" Honoria asked._

_Thomas rose from his seat and looked out the window to see a shadow pass it, he grabbed a sharp knife from the table "Stay here." He told them both._

_"No, Thomas." Honoria rose from her seat._

_"It's all right, dear, the vampires are all dead." Thomas cooed._

_"Yes, Honoria... they burned in the church. We're safe now." Jonathan assured the woman as Thomas walked from the room, after a while he did not return._

_"Please, Jonathan. I'm worried." Honoria begged._

_"Very well. I shall go too." Jonathan nodded as he joined Thomas outside._

_Just outside of the house Thomas was looking all around him, Jonathan joins his friend outside to see no one around them._

_"I can prove there are no vampires." The Gilbert pulls out his compass that points to vampires when they are around to reveal that there are no vampires as it did not react "See?" Suddenly the compass begins to twitch in certain directions, as Jonathan turned around he saw that Thomas was no longer standing there "Thomas? Thomas!"_

_A body fell to the floor just outside of the house, Honoria screamed as she saw her husbands dead body on the floor in front of her, drained off all blood._

_"Thomas!" Honoria ran to his side._

_"No, stay inside! Get back in the house!" Jonathan called but it was too late the vampire steps out and kills her and walks towards Jonathan._

* * *

><p>Elena continued to read her eyes beginning to widen as she got to the end of the paragraph, she gasped lightly.<p>

_I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore._ Elena gasped as she read her ancestors words.

* * *

><p>Stefan was standing outside of the dock still mad at Elena for not telling him the whole truth about her and Elijah's plan, his phone began to ring and he answered it, beginning to throw large rocks into the water creating a beautiful rippling effect.<p>

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I showered." Damon winked at Grace who was dressing herself rolling her chocolate brown eyes "I shaved." He stroked his smooth cheek "Had breakfast. I'm very relaxed."

"That makes one of us." Stefan replied sharply.

"I did hear one good piece of news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night." Damon replied and Grace threw him a look he mouthed 'what' to her.

"How do you know?" Stefan questioned.

"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending out werewolf chapter, bringing us to..." Damon sipped his glass of blood.

"... Killing Elijah." Stefan finished and Grace heard tensing slightly.

"Exactly." Damon nodded.

"Well, it's not going to be easy." Stefan noted "He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger." Damon smirked.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses." Stefan argued.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises." Damon looked over at Grace who pulled her hair over one of her shoulder "Button me." He told her quietly and she shook her head as she zipped over to him buttoning his shirt whilst pressing small kisses to his neck.

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan smirked.

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I have a murder to plan. Busy day." He hung up "Are you sure you want to be part of this?"

"He lied to me, I want revenge." Grace hissed.

"I love it when you're all angry, it works on you, so sexy." He growled spanking her gently.

"Ow." She complained walking from the room throwing him a dirty look.

* * *

><p>Jenna and Elijah were walking around Mystic Falls discussing the history of the small Virginian town. They were looking at the old property lines from a while ago.<p>

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna informed him.

"Ah, the Fells... one of the Founding Families." Elijah noted.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna smirked.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise." Elijah informed her.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna creased her eye brows.

"Which means that ever lauded founding families... they didn't actually found anything." Elijah smiled.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." Jenna noted.

"Yes, they are." Elijah nodded as Alaric joined them.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna introduced them.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines." Alaric informed her "I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff an all. Where to next?" He asked.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendent of the slaves are the true keeps of American history." Elijah informed them.

"well, I only brought the surveys. I got the list in the car. Just give me a sec." She leaves towards her car leaving Alaric and Elijah alone.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's and Grace's list of loved ones to protect." Elijah informed him.

"So is Jenna." Alaric growled.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women." He smirked and Alaric didn't react "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up."

"Right." Alaric nodded.

* * *

><p>Jeremy arrives at the Mystic Grill and saw that Bonnie was sitting on her own at a table, he takes a seat next to her smiling gently thinking about the night before, where the two had kissed for the first time.<p>

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Jeremy asked the witch.

"Thinking about last night." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Jeremy smiled.

"It was a tough spell." Bonnie informed him "I could feel it draining me. I need practice."

"Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know..." The teen struggled to get his words out "Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Bonnie smiled blushing gently as Luka walked towards them with a face like thunder.

"Ah, incoming." Jeremy muttered.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" Luka spat.

"Sorry?" Bonnie creased her eye brows.

"Don't play dumb. You both were here and..."

"And?" Jeremy pried.

"And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stool." Luka informed them.

"Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I brought you a coffee and we played pool." Bonnie shrugged.

"See, I think you're lying." Luka growled making Jeremy's protectiveness flare as he stood up towering over the warlock.

"And I think you need to back off." Jeremy told him firmly, Luka looked at them both before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked in the room as Elena continued to read the Gilbert Journal, she jolted slightly as the vampire slammed the door.<p>

"Are you still mad?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm still mad. Also I think you should know that your sister is beside herself and feeling betrayed that you and Elijah lied to her and who would blame her? You did lie to her! You lied to all of us." Stefan told her angrily.

"We have a difference of opinions, Stefan, we're not always gonna agree on everything." Elena replied calmly.

"Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion if the understatement of the century." Stefan replied.

"You would know." Elena hissed.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" He looked at the journal sitting in her hands.

"A lot." She replied shortly "It's insane the things he wrote in his journal, that he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... you never told me." She added.

"We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine and Fayth. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive."

"He describes you as a monster." Elena whispered.

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... but I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest places I could."

* * *

><p><em>Stefan was sitting on the couch of the old Salvatore Boarding House drinking blood from a innocent girl, two women were dancing around them giggling and having fun, obviously all had been compelled.<em>

_"What wants to die next?" Stefan asked pulling away fro the drained girl who was now fully dead._

_"Me, I'm next." One of the women announced, she ran her hands through her curled long light brown hair seductively._

_"me, you promised me." Another women who was blonde we a small body begged for her death too._

_Stefan glanced over at the brunette woman who was playing piano at a slow pace "What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap" He zipped over to her and began to drink her blood._

_Damon walks in the room, he looked smart with curled, tousled black hair surprised that his brother had all these exposed females in his presence._

_"Company, brother?" Damon quizzed._

_"I brought enough to share." Stefan slurred drunk off the fantastic sweet blood._

_"Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon spat._

_"Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." He smirked._

_Damon rushed over to a girl and began to compel her "Leave this place. Never think of it again." then to the next one "Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again."_

_"Damon, don't be like this." Stefan smirked at his older brother "I'm just having fun."_

_"Staying alive is more fun, Stefan." Damon countered "We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine and Fayth were."_

_"Look what that got them." Stefan scoffed._

_"I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town." Damon told him._

_"You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise." Stefan informed him._

_"No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that yourself." Damon spat as he walked from the room._

* * *

><p>I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt." Stefan explained to Elena "What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive."<p>

"It sounds like you were like Damon." Elena whispered.

"I was worse." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sitting at a booth opposite Damon and Grace who were drinking from each others drinks adorably, she giggled and snatched her drink back before Damon could finish it.<p>

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon quizzed the teacher.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric scoffed.

"You sound jealous." Damon smirked "He sounds a bit jealous?" He looked over at Grace who was drinking Damon's drink.

"Kinda do." Grace nodded sipping her martini, passing Damon his empty glass back "That was tasty, what is that?"

"Something you probably drink too fast." Damon smirked kissing the back of her hand.

"Grace, you can't know about this, your my student _and_ are basically Jenna's niece." Alaric moaned.

"Don't worry about it, I won't say a word." Grace smiled "my lips are sealed." She promised moving a hand across her lips as if to zip them shut.

"I'd prefer them open." Damon leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"This is too weird." Alaric whined as Grace and Damon pulled back staring into each.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon smirked as Jenna and Elijah wandered into the room "Hi." They both joined them at the table.

"Hey, guys." Jenna smiled.

"So I hear you two had a quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon teased.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Jenna mused awkwardly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric rose from his seat.

"No, you know what?" Grace spoke up before he could leave "We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

"Ohh, my girl." Damon gave Grace a smile "Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight maybe?"

"C'mon, Jenna, it'll be fun." Grace begged the woman.

"Fine, I'm free." Jenna nodded.

"it's be a pleasure." Elijah smiled.

"Great." Damon smiled up at the Original.

* * *

><p>As Damon walked down into the tomb he saw Katherine and Fayth's bodies were in pretty bad ways, they were able to move and almost looked hollow.<p>

"Great. Drink up." He poured blood into both of their mouths "good girls." they begin to drink the blood on their own "I've come bearing girls. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" He threw clothes at them, they looked much better now thanks to the blood "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Damon?" Fayth growled.

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." Damon replied.

"Really. Why?" Katherine acted as if they didn't know that John was back in town.

"Says he loves his daughters, wants to protect them from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Touching." Fayth noted sarcastically as she grabbed a jacket from the pile of clothes.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original." Damon informed her.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, we wouldn't tell you." Katherine replied.

"Now, why not? I mean, you both want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." Damon shrugged.

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled us to stay here. If he dies, we're stuck forever." Fayth replied, the fear was clear in her eyes.

"Sucks for you." He scoffed.

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." Fayth hissed.

"Can do." Damon pouted.

"Can't." Katherine added.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ask?" Damon smirked, both the girls stopped and seemed surprised.

"No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then we're stuck in here forever." Fayth hissed.

"You're really scared." Damon smiled.

"Just get us out of here first and then I'll help you. We'll... We'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena and Grace. Whatever you want." Fayth promised.

"I get you out and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." Damon spat.

"That's not true." Katherine spoke up "We'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it."

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." Damon grinned triumphantly.

"we've told you nothing." Fayth hissed.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert Lake house Stefan was still telling Elena about his first couple of months as a vampire.<p>

"For weeks I kept spiralling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew." Stefan told her.

"How come no one caught on to what you were doing?" Elena asked.

"mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply." Stefan mused.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the woods of 1864 Mystic Falls, Stefan was draining a man completely dry when he saw a blonde woman taking off into the forest. He followed her, she stopped and looked around, her dazzling bright blue eyes trying to focus on his fast moving body. Finally he dropped down from the teas she caught him by his throat and pinned him underneath her showing her vampire face<em>

_"What kind of an idiot are you?" Lexi growled at him_

* * *

><p>"Alexia Branson, as she was know back then." Stefan reminisced about his dead best friend Lexi back in present day Mystic Falls.<p>

"Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked curiously.

"She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Back in 1864 Stefan lead Lexi into the old Salvatore Boarding House she glanced around the beautiful house, the stench of rotting flesh wafted out the door.<em>

_"I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers. Or should they be." Lexi glanced around at the dead bodies of the females on the floor._

_"I, um... I meant to dispose of those." Stefan replied awkwardly._

_"My god, you're a ripper." Lexi muttered looking at how the females were torn apart and put back together trying to look normal._

_"A what?" Stefan creased his eye brows at her._

_"There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that." She smiled._

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Elena asked seeing the sad look on Stefan's face as he told the story.<p>

"Talking about her brings up things I'd rather forget." Stefan answered.

"Like Damon killing her?"

* * *

><p>Jenna and Grace were preparing the table for dinner, Damon had got the dinner from the Grill so that neither of the vampires had to cook.<p>

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Grace asked "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna sighed "I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him." Jenna informed her.

"Like what?" Grace creased her eye brows at her.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John mouth." She answered.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship." Grace shrugged "I guess I just got lucky with Damon..."

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric were in the library contemplating whether they should go through with the plan to kill Elijah.<p>

"This is a bad idea." Alaric shook his head.

"There's no such things as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones." Damon smirked handing him a glass of scotch "here." he passed a glass to Alaric.

"No, I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna." Alaric sipped his scotch.

"Jenna is perfectly safe." Damon smirked "Do you really think I'd put Grace in any danger? It's just a fact-finding mission. Totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Alaric cocked an eye brow at him.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?" Alaric ordered.

"Scout's honour." Damon nodded as Grace walked in the room looking sexy in her black waist high short shorts and short white crop top "wow. Hello gorgeous." He winked at her.

"Stop." She giggled "Jenna needs help with the wine and I'm not good on wine so..." She shooed Alaric from the room.

"When did you buy that?" Damon questioned.

"Caroline and I went out a little while back... Got me some new clothes." Grace replied walking towards him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Damon asked reaching into a wooden box and pulling out the dagger and ash.

"On killing an Original?" Grace shook her head "Not at all..."

"It's gonna be ok." Damon assured her kissing her passionately moving her back against a book case deepening the kiss.

"Damon." She breathed pulling back "Elijah will be here soon, we can't."

"Oh we can." Damon grinned.

"We need to discuss how we're gonna do this-"

"I was thinking on the couch, but we can go standing if you want." He grinned wrapping her legs around his waist fiddling with his belt.

"Damon." Grace whined pulling away from him "I was talking about this." She dipped the dagger in the white ash.

"Elijah is stronger than us. Faster than us. It's all about the element of surprise." Damon informed her pouring her a martini whilst buckling his belt again.

"You know it's too bad, if he wasn't trying to kill my sister he wouldn't be too bad, he's old-school, classy." She took the glass sipping it.

"Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon told her.

"Hmm, that is incredibly sexist." Grace told him.

"Deal with it." He winked as the door bell rang, Jenna opened the door to reveal John she glared at him as Damon as Grace joined her.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked.

"John! What a surprise... Leave." Damon growled.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John smirked letting himself in "Plus, I need to see where my daughter is living now."

"Ugh." Grace hissed as she walked away "I'm not your daughter."

"There is not going to be any games tonight, John. Just a friendly dinner party." Alaric informed him.

"What he said." Damon added as she walked after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jeremy opens the front door to reveal Bonnie standing there with her her grimoire.<p>

"Hey." Jeremy smiled.

"Hey." Bonnie walked in and like a gentleman he took her bag "Thanks thing weighs a ton. I'm starving you guys have any-" She walked into the living room to see it filled with candles "food?" she started to giggle gently "Oh, God. Heh! This is a date."

"No, no it's not like a date, date... more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing." Jeremy shrugged.

"Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens." Bonnie informed him.

"I didn't realise my sister had approval over who I'm with." Jeremy smirked.

"She's my best friend, I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out." Bonnie informed him.

"Alright, alright, so we'll, um... we'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... you did like it, right?" Jeremy asked nervously.

Bonnie smiled "Yeah. I liked it."

* * *

><p>Damon opens the door to the Salvatore Boarding House to reveal Elijah standing there looking smart in a casual suit with a nice white button down shirt, top two buttons open.<p>

"Good evening." Elijah greeted Damon formally.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon moved aside.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah threatened the younger vampire.

"No, nothing dishonourable, just getting to know you." Damon shrugged.

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena, Grace and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear." Elijah hissed.

"Crystal." Damon nodded as Jenna came around the corner to see Elijah.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible." Elijah smiled.

"Thank you." Jenna blushed.

* * *

><p>Later on that night everyone had taken a seat around the table, Grace was sitting next to Damon, Jenna next to Elijah and John and Alaric on the ends.<p>

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Jenna informed him.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon sipped his wine whilst running his hand up and down Grace's thigh keeping himself amused.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution..."

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna added.

"Yeah, but there's not proof that there were witches in Salem." Grace stated and Damon tickled her inner thigh making her jump slightly.

"Grace is one of my top student in history." Alaric smiled at her and she clinked her wine glass against his.

"Well, my dear, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us as they were consumed by the fire." Everyone looked at Elijah as he told the story "Could you pass the..."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna smirked.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John added.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres." Damon pinched Grace's soft skin as he asked.

"Ow." Grace hissed making everyone look at her "I stubbed my toe."

"Well, you know... a healthy historian curiosity, of course." Elijah nodded.

"Of course." Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>Stefan joined Elena as she was sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journal.<p>

"Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens hen you spend you life obsessed with vampires." Elena shrugged she took another journal and start to finger through it "He researched the Originals."

"You're kidding." He took a seat next to her.

"Later in life, look." She showed him the journal "Pages and pages of questions and scribbles. What's that?" She shows him a drawing of the dagger that was currently in the possession of Damon as she started to read the words next to it "'The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost.' He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original." Elena mused as she began to read again "But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison.'"

"Elena..."

"I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?" Elena asked.

"I know it does... because John gave it to Damon." Stefan replied.

"John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?" She asked and the vampire nodded, Elena began to read again "'It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it.'"

"John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan growled rushing towards his phone.

* * *

><p>"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." Damon smiled at everyone.<p>

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric joked.

* * *

><p>Stefan attempted to call Grace and Damon but both of their phones were off, he growled as Damon's voicemail came up again.<p>

"Why is your phone off? Call me." Stefan hissed.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Elena asked scared.

"Grace and Damon are planning on killing Elijah. Tonight." Stefan told her.

* * *

><p>Damon walks over to Grace who was pouring herself a glass of white wine, he pecked her neck gently "It's time." He muttered against the soft skin.<p>

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Grace told everyone smiling at Jenna "We can have a girlie chat in the kitchen."

"I have to say the door was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah kissed Grace's hand gently.

"hmm, very charming." Grace murmured giving Damon a look.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna shoved some plates into John's hands.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric offered himself.

"Um, I got it." Jenna shrugged him away.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, fine, Ric." She leaves and John looks at the history teacher.

"I suspect this is my fault." John shrugged.

Alaric grabbed his collar angrily "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your head wife."

"You son of a bitch." Alaric spat and Grace took a step between them.

"Just drop it. He isn't worth it." Grace told Alaric.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John spat as he walked from the room, Grace left the room to see Jenna.

Alaric's phone began to ring, he answered it to a distort Stefan "Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?"

* * *

><p>Damon poured him and Elijah a glass of scotch, they were stood in the library, the Original was running his fingers over the books, surprised by the vast selection.<p>

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon smirked.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon passed him a glass.

"We're not that close." Elijah countered looking at all the books "It's quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm." Damon nodded.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah nodded as Damon pulls the dagger out but Alaric and Grace ran in the room interrupting them.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric told them out of breath.

"Elijah." Grace held her arm out "Would you care to join me?"

"Ms. Gilbert, it would be an honour." Elijah linked arms with the girl as they walked from the room.

Damon gives Alaric a deathly look as the history teacher grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil writing 'If you use the dagger, you'll die!' and Damon growled loudly.

* * *

><p>Grace walks into the dinning room taking a seat opposite Elijah just across from her father who was smiling across at her, she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if you being here with Damon is the right place for you." John noted "You're too young."

"Well, John, I think Damon treats her very well." Elijah told him.

"Well, Elijah, no one asked you." John spat "I think I know what's right for Grace."

"On the contrary, John. I don't think Grace asked for your opinion either." Elijah told him firmly

"For once I have to agree with Elijah." Damon walked in the room an angry look on his face "No one asked for your opinion on the matter, John." He took a seat next to Grace rubbing her hand gently.

"So I know this is a social thing... but I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work you're doing here." Grace smiled at Elijah "Would you mind? I just love to hear about all the local history."

"I'd love to answer." Elijah smiled.

"Great. Alaric, can you grab my notebook from my bag. It's just over here." She pointed to the table.

"Elijah, did Grace tell you that John is her father." Damon asked "That's why he's trying to be protective... And sticking his nose in where it's obviously not wanted."

"I'm well aware of that." Elijah nodded.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon smiled and Grace let out a small sigh.

"Excuse me." Grace rose from her seat to join Alaric.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how to intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Grace and Elena. I allow the girls to remain in their houses, living their lives with their friends... If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again. That is a promise." Elijah smiled as Grace took a seat opposite him again holding her note book this time.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls-" She was cut off when Alaric drove the dagger through the chair straight into his heart, everyone was shocked, jolting in their seats.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric ordered.

"Alright." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert Lake house Elena was sitting outside on the dock thinking over what might be happening in Mystic Falls, Grace had lied to her, but in turn Elena had never told Grace the full truth of her plan with Elijah.<p>

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Stefan told Elena as he approached her.

"What good is talking if you, Damon and Grace are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decision, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..." It was an empty threat.

"You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you donna do, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"it's my life." Elena spat.

"Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it." Stefan informed her.

"Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?" Elena asked.

"It was telling you about the time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that's exactly what you're doing right now." Stefan told her.

"That is not what-"

"Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you."

* * *

><p><em>In 1864 Lexi brought Stefan to a room where a load of dead soldiers were laying, they were even dead or dying, the vampires walk around them.<em>

_"All of these men are dead or dying." Lexi explained "What does that make you fell?"_

_"Nothing. I feel nothing." Stefan replied._

_"Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel." Lexi replied._

_"Is that not the point?" Stefan countered._

_"Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it." Lexi replied._

_"Is it better?" Stefan questioned._

_"Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones." Lexi brushed her thick blonde locks from her beautiful pale face._

_"Why would you want to do that?" Stefan winced at thinking about what she would be feeling._

_"Because one you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love..." She smiled dreamily._

* * *

><p>Back in present day Mystic Falls Elena listen dreamily to the story, she smiled as Stefan smiled thinking back to poor Lexi.<p>

"Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival. That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and walked back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Grace and Damon were in the cellar with Elijah's recently staked body, they were all staring down at the Original.<p>

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric looked at Damon.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon smirked.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric told him and Damon shrugged him off "Hey, I am you friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends." Alaric stated and Grace giggled "So, no more lying." Damon nodded as Alaric left the room.

* * *

><p>Elena was reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal about the Originals when Stefan walked in the room placing his phone on the side.<p>

"Elijah's dead. Alaric did it." Stefan explained as he took a seat next to Elena.

"Originals believed in truth and honour. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purpose, is dead." Elena explained, Stefan's eyes widen as he runs to his phone calling Damon.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon run downstairs into the cell that they had been keeping Elijah in to see that the Original was no longer there.<p>

"This can't be good." Grace whispered her eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Elijah opens the door to Jonas and Luka's apartment, he had a small blood stain in his white shirt where the dagger had been as he approached the older warlock.<p>

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"I need you to find Elena. Now." Elijah growled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was practising her magic on the candles around her, Jeremy watched in amazement, she was powerful even for being such a young, basically untrained witch.<p>

"Now, that is cool. How does it work?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the moon, an element." She explained.

"So, technically, you could channel me." Jeremy smiled.

"What?" Bonnie creased her eye brows.

"Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?" Jeremy quizzed and Bonnie smiled.

"You're right. Let's... see what happens." She edged closer to him placing her hands on his strong chest when suddenly the door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy spat.

Jonas threw Jeremy back against the wall using his powerful witch powers, Jeremy tried to fight against it but it was useless.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called.

"What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?" Jonas growled at Bonnie.

"He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want you help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please." Bonnie begged as Jonas grabbed Bonnie's face.

"This is for you own good." He chanted a spell.

"no! No. No!" Bonnie screamed as he released her, she fell to the floor crying her eyes out.

"If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will have me to answer to." Jonas spat as he walked from the room shutting the door.

Jeremy was released from the wall and he rushed over to the crying girl wrapping his arms around her confused to what had happened "You ok? It's ok. What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"He took my powers." Bonnie sobbed.

* * *

><p>Elijah arrived outside of the Gilbert lake house, he grabbed some rocks from the floor, Elena and Stefan quickly rush inside as he told her that the Original was there. The door was suddenly blown of it's hinges.<p>

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena begged.

"Elena..." Stefan whispered.

"Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house."

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah called in.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena whispered as she approached the door.

"The deal is off." Elijah told her firmly.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena replied.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah spat.

She pulls out a large knife "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." She threatened.

"Stefan won't let you." Elijah knew her boyfriend too well.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine and Fayth did." Elena replied "So unless you want that to happen again, you promise me the same as before... promise me... you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena ordered.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah hissed.

Elena took a deep breath as she shoved the knife deep into her stomach, she choked out in pain, Elijah tried to rush into the house but the barrier prevented him from getting inside.

"No!" Elijah called "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." He promised.

"Give me your word!" Elena rasped.

"I give you my word!" Elijah replied.

Elena stumbled outside and fell into his arms, he caught her looking down into her deep chocolate brown eyes as she stabbed him with the dagger. He fell to the floor dead and Elena fell too. Stefan quickly rushes over and feeds her his blood healing he wound as Grace and Damon walk out of the house too relieved to see Elijah dead and Elena alive.

"Little tip. Dn't pull the dagger out." Damon noted kissing the side of Grace's head.

* * *

><p>Jenna was in the kitchen of the Gilbert house pouring herself a glass of water, Alaric joins her watching her carefully.<p>

"Where did John disappear to?" Alaric asked.

"Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to." Jenna replied.

"Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was-"

"What happened to Isobel?" Jenna demanded.

"You know, John should have never brought that up." Alaric told her.

"That's not an answer." Jenna countered.

"He's just trying to stir up trouble." Alaric replied.

"That's not an answer, either." She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I can't talk about this, Jenna." Alaric whispered.

"I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship should be about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?" Jenna asked already close to tears, but when he didn't answer that sent her over the edge "Right, ok... That was an answer." She walked from the kitchen.

As she left Alaric continued to stand there let out a shaky breath as John walked in the room watching him carefully.

"Well, that was awkward. You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want or not..." John shrugged.

Alaric pulled the magic Gilbert ring of placing it on the counter "You want it? Take it. It's yours." he growled "After what you did to Damon... you're gonna need it more than me. You say you want to protect Grace and Elena, but trying to destroy the people they love isn't helping anyone..."

* * *

><p>Damon, Grace, Stefan and Elena were all stood in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, the older brother searched Elijah and found the moonstone in his jacket pocket.<p>

"Ah, what do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon smirked placing it in his pocket.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead?" Grace asked.

"pretty much." Damon nodded at her.

"Goodnight." Elena walked towards the stairs before turning back around "You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." She went to walk up the stairs.

"Elena." Grace called "Trust works both ways."

"What's that meant to mean?" Elena walked towards her twin.

"Not telling me about your little secret plan with Elijah, how stupid are you!" Grace exploded into anger and Damon caught her wrist holding her back.

"I was trying to save you!" Elena spat.

"And I'm trying to save you!" Grace hissed.

"Not tonight." Stefan told them firmly.

"C'mon." Damon pulled Grace away from the girl he sat her down upstairs and soothed her gently until she was calm again.

A little while later they heard the front door close and Stefan walked in the room watching them both before taking a seat.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." Grace whispered as rose from her seat and walked from the room.

"Seems like Elena had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?" Damon asked.

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decision and somebody showed me there was a better way." Stefan shrugged.

"Lexi?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan creased his eye brows, he thought that Damon hadn't met Lexi until much later on in his life.

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1864 and Damon was packed ready to skip town when a blonde vampire intercepted him smiling her dazzling smile, watching him with her piercing blue eyes.<em>

_"Going somewhere?" She asked._

_"You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about." Damon told her._

_"That would be me. Alexi. And you must be the brother who hates him." Lexi noted._

_"Damon." He introduced himself "We are at irreparable odds."_

_"Well, Damon, you know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you." She told him, it was more of a warning._

_"Help him." Damon told her "He needs it."_

_"I'll help him." Lexi smiled._

* * *

><p>Damon walks over to Grace as she mauled over her blood in a glass, tears dripping down her face, the older vampire pressed small kisses to her shoulder blade.<p>

"I don't want to loose her, Damon." Grace whispered "I'm so scared."

"everything will be fine." Damon whispered taking her blood from her hand placing it on the side before catching her in his arms "I promise."

Bashing through the house Damon removed her clothes leaving her in her panties and bra in his arms, he placed small kisses over her chest making her moan. The older Salvatore brother swiftly carried her into their room dropping her onto the bed.

Starting at her tiny feet Damon took care in kissing up her leg, capturing every piece of silky skin, getting over her panties placing small kisses all over the black material making her squirm and squeal in pleasure. He tug at them with his teeth before moving up again kissing over her toned, flat stomach making her giggle.

"I'm ticklish. Stop." She sung and Damon smirked nipping at the pale skin.

He moved up over her breast, kissing the soft skin before looking up into her deep chocolate brown orbs pressing a small kiss to her pink, pouted lips.

"It's you and me." Damon whispered ducking his head down to place loving kisses on her slender neck, she knotted her hands in his thick raven black hair letting out a breathy moan.

"Room for one more?" A snide voice came from the corner of the room.

Grace sat up immediately pulling her knees into her chest as she heard the voice, Damon let out a growl as he flew across the room to capture her throat holding her back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Grace ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair.

"I knew that if I begged your boyfriend Damon not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what he would do." Fayth smirked as she stood there smiling evilly at Damon "Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die the compulsion wears off."

"And you knew." Damon spat.

"And I'm still here." She stated "Katherine and I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you." Fayth promised "So, I'll let you two get back to your little intimate, kissing, touchy, feely moment, it was very sexy looking..." Fayth purred as she left the room giggling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So Katherine and Fayth didn't run, but Fayth had to ruin a perfectly good Drace intimate moment, damn her... ;)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I really love reading them all, I love hearing what you think about Drace too and also I love that other people call them Drace, it's so awesome, so thank you to the person who suggested I call them that :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, if you could review it would be much appreciated also alert and fave :)**

**I was meant to mention a couple of chapters ago THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW, I REACHED 200. AH! That's more than I expected, so thank you :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	38. The House Guest

Twisted Love

Season Two

The House Guest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to see a beautiful brunette smiling down at him, her bright brown eyes sparkled in the sun the crept through the curtains shinning onto her pale skin. He looked up into her bright orbs and smiled to himself, thinking he was so lucky to have found her.<p>

"Morning, handsome." She purred raking her hands through his tousled raven black hair.

"Morning, beautiful." Damon smiled as he leaned up and kissed her passionately, rolling her over so that she was under him.

"You know I like being on top." The brunette purred as she spun him over at supernatural speed placing soft kisses on his rock hard chest "mmm, you're stronger than I remember, Damon."

"Damon?" A shocked voice came from the door way, Damon's eyes became wide as he saw an another doppelgänger on top of him and one in the doorway.

"What is Fayth still doing here?" Fayth spat at Grace pretending to be her.

"Are you kidding?" Grace growled "She's kidding right?"

"Damon, get rid of her." Fayth pouted "I really hate it when she interrupts up."

Damon rose from his place of the bed and stared blankly at the two, he wasn't sure which one was which, they were both so similar, both of their hair was dead straight, both their eyes sparkling with anger... He was so confused.

"I... I." Damon stuttered.

"Damon, please tell me you're not being serious. I'm Grace." Grace announced pointing to herself.

"No, I'm Grace." Fayth spoke up pouting gently "Why else would I be in your bed? With you?"

"Why else would I have the necklace?" Grace spat holding her necklace that Damon had given her when she first turned "That you gave me!"

"Damn." Fayth pouted.

Grace narrowed her eyes and zipped across to Fayth and held her against the wall by her throat, she growled at her intensely narrowing her eyes.

"Don't touch him again." Grace warned a wave of jealously washing over her "And don't ever try to be me again."

"I'm stronger than you, Gracie." Fayth smirked but was still unable to break free of Grace's hold.

"Yeah, well I'm anger." Grace pulled Fayth's head off the wall and slammed it back down onto it with all her strength denting the wall under the force "Now, get out and _never_ call me Gracie again." Fayth pouted as she walked from the room rubbing her head, turning Grace caught eyes with her boyfriend, they were lust filled.

"That was so sexy." He told her.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him her eyes sparkling with a death threat "She shouldn't have touched you." Grace added shortly putting her lip gloss on "Let's go get some blood." She took his hand leading him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan were in his room, the human doppelgänger was searching the room for her school bag but unable to find it anywhere, at this rate they were going to be late.<p>

"Stefan, we're late for school." Elena told him seeing that he wasn't full ready to go either.

"Let's be later." He smirked seductively.

"Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?" Elena laughed.

"School?" He kissed her passionately "Doesn't ring a bell." he picked her up and dropped her in a heap on the bed.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She screamed but he began to kiss her neck "Ok, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes."

"5 minutes." Stefan scoffed as he began to kiss her.

* * *

><p>A little while later Katherine walked into the room seeing Damon trying to make it up to Grace when she thought it was her earlier but it was really Fayth.<p>

"Grace, I already said I was sorry." Damon growled "What else do you want me to do? I thought it was you."

"You were making out with your ex." Grace spat.

"I thought it was you!" Damon growled "It was early and I was being my usual self in the morning, you know how I am-"

"Morning." Katherine laughed, she was pretending to be Elena again.

Grace exchanges a glance with Damon narrowing her eyes before rushing towards her forcing her against the wall, Katherine looked surprised, they had caught her already.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled as Grace continued to hold her "I told you to leave. Both of you."

"What is your problem." Katherine spat at Grace.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Grace scoffed "I think I know my own twin."

"You think I'm Katherine." Katherine gawped at Grace "Why would you think that? Katherine and Fayth are in the tomb! Aren't they!"

"Oops." Grace released Katherine her eyes wide, the oldest vampire smirked to herself "I think we screwed up." She muttered to Damon.

"Now it's we." Damon growled and they began to argue again.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan walked in the room to see Katherine rubbed her throat softly.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not!"

* * *

><p>Stefan, Grace and Damon rush upstairs to see Elena getting ready for school, running her hands through her hair flattening it, Stefan shoves her back against the wall holding her there firmly by her neck.<p>

"What are you doing!" Elena rasped.

"How could you do this!" Stefan spat.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" Elena begged.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan demanded.

"Stop what?" Katherine was standing behind the three vampires with Fayth by her side, both of them laughing "It's getting really easy being you."

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Grace, Elena, Fayth and Katherine were all sat up in Stefan's bedroom discussing the recent events of Katherine and Fayth being back in the picture.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitches from the tomb." Damon replied.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Fayth wiggled her fingers magically.

"I don't want them here. Get them out of here." Elena ordered.

"I second that." Grace glared at Fayth.

"You need us, Elena. You all do." Katherine purred.

"Like hell." Grace spat.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Fayth added.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena told her firmly.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus? When he's coming? What's he look like?" Fayth asked all the questions that none of them knew answer to.

"If you know something say it or get out." Damon warned.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Fayth smiled at Katherine.

Elena and Stefan sighed as they walked from the room to go get there stuff, Grace was sipping at her blood ignoring Damon, he place his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked confused.

"Nothing..." Grace replied "I just... I expect the man I love to know who I am, know that I'm not some psycho 500 year old bitch."

"I can hear you." Fayth called begrudgingly.

"Good." Grace spat.

"I want them gone just as much as you do, Gracie." Damon took her hands, but she quickly pulled them away.

"You were more than happy to sit with her in bed this morning." Grace spat.

"Are you serious? Are we still going on about this?" Damon scoffed "I thought it was you..."

"But it wasn't!" Grace growled "I'm the girl you've been sharing your bed with for the last god knows how long." the youngest vampire told him clearly upset "I just... I expect you to remember that you gave me this." She held out the necklace "Remember that it's mean you're in love with... not her."

"I did remember. I do!" Damon nodded "Maybe now you know how it feels to be jealous."

Grace's eyes widened "What?" Grace whispered "jealous!"

"No, Grace... I-"

"No, you know what? It's fine. I'm going to school. Have fun here with Fayth." Grace growled as she walked from the house grabbing her bag as she left.

"Grace." He called but she was already gone.

"Oh, you screwed up." Fayth laughed.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing at the notice board in the school putting up a flyer for the Grill, it was advertising a live band that were going to be playing there.<p>

"Hey, Matt." Caroline smiled as she walked over.

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"Live band?" She noted.

"Yeah, business has been a little slow. The Grill's trying to stay afloat." Matt explained.

"Aren't we all?" Caroline muttered.

"Have you heard for Tyler?" Matt asked concerned for his best friend.

"Not a peep. You?" Caroline questioned.

"No, not since he stopped by the Grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone..." Matt replied.

"He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"Not much, really. I mean... I think to say goodbye without really saying goodbye. I just didn't know it." Matt sighed heavily.

"And that's all he said?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?" Matt asked.

"Yeah! I... I mean, no, no... it's just not that easy." Caroline stuttered.

"I don't get it! Since when am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?" Matt asked frustrated.

"No, you're right, and I'm sorry." Caroline apologised.

"You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." Matt told her firmly as he left.

* * *

><p>Elena climbed out of Stefan's car as he parked up, she saw Grace walking across the parking lot looking angry, quickly they both caught up with her.<p>

"We, uh, we heard your small argument with Damon this morning..." Stefan told her.

"Why are they still here?" Grace spat changing the subject "They were free."

"They want what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe they see us as their only chance." Stefan explained.

"Or maybe they're trying to lure you and Damon back into their webs... I want them gone." Grace told Stefan and Elena agreed.

"So do I." Stefan nodded putting his hands up innocently "But you're right, they stayed. Shouldn't we at least try and figure out why?"

"How? All they do is lie." Elena replied.

"Look, I hate it as much as you both do, but they do make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. They do." Stefan pointed out.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shaking up with Damon..." Grace growled.

"Damon wouldn't do that." Elena told her "He's crazy about you."

"He's crazy alright." Grace replied "Who is he to say I'm jealous." Grace growled but neither Elena or Stefan said a word.

"Well, maybe you could come over mine tonight, I told Bonnie and Caroline they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's a girl's night... And you've missed the last 2, it's about time you caught up." Elena laughed hugging Grace.

"Fine, maybe Katherine and Fayth could join us." Grace's eyes flared with sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Damon was stood down in the cellar, he looked at his phone to see Grace hadn't text him back before picking the flamethrower up again and beginning to singe Elijah's body, it didn't appear to be doing any damage what-so-ever.<p>

"mmm, burning flesh." Fayth purred as she stood in the doorway "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding." Damon muttered "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spend 500 years running from one." Fayth countered.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked.

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing." Fayth batted her eye lashes.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon growled.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Fayth asked changing subjects.

"Why are you still here?" Damon spat.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Fayth smirked as she walked towards Elijah, Damon quickly turned on her holding the end of the flamethrower towards her, threatening to burn her alive.

"You wouldn't." Fayth stiffened.

"Oh, I would." Damon growled his eyes flashing with a challenge.

"Damon, be smart." Fayth gulped "I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't honest about helping, I'd be long gone by not with my sister, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." She purred as he lowered the weapon she was about to leave "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die." She murmured as she walked from the room leaving Damon standing there angrily.

* * *

><p>Stefan was standing with Jeremy and Bonnie who was stood in the hall of Mystic Falls High, they were talking about the recent return of Katherine and Fayth.<p>

"They're out of the tomb?" Bonnie gawped.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded "We're dealing with it, alright? Just be extra careful. They're getting a little too good at impersonating Grace and Elena." He explained.

"With Katherine and Fayth around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy looked at the powerless witch concerned.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way to work together now that Elijah out of the picture." Stefan cooled the teen down.

"It's impossible." The witch spoke up "They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" The vampire questioned.

"I'll try." Bonnie sighed as Stefan walked away "Ok. I gotta get to class."

"Alright, I'll see ya." He leaned in to kiss her but Bonnie laughed looking around nervously "C'mon. Elena's nowhere in sight." He convinced her and she stood on her tip toes to press a small kiss to his lips.

"I'll tell her soon, I promise." Bonnie nodded.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sitting in his classroom with Grace and Elena talking to them about how John had turned Jenna against him, both of the girls felt sorry for him, after what Jenna had been through his Logan she deserved a good man, Alaric was that man, and after Isobel had left Alaric dangling all that time, he need a good girl, Jenna was that girl.<p>

"It was bad." Alaric started "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something..."

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Grace muttered "Double crossing Damon like that... does he have a death wish?"

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking me about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much long can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked.

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked her eyes widening at the thought.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric shook his head.

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Grace added and Elena looked at her and nodded "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we dealt with Klaus... You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you both. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

* * *

><p>Jonas and Luka were sitting inside of the Grill eating lunch when they were joined by both Stefan and Bonnie, they had asked them to meet them there, it felt safer a public place.<p>

"Thank you for coming." Stefan nodded respectfully at them.

"I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas shrugged.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka asked.

Stefan glanced over at Bonnie before sighing heavily "Elijah's dead. I'm sorry."

Jonas and Luka both gawp at the young witch before Dr. Martin stands up about to leave, Stefan catches his shoulder to cease him from moving.

"Hear me out. We can help you." Stefan told him.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get the information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie informed them.

"How?" Luka asked.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus." Stefan eyed the older warlock carefully "Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do."

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting alone in the parlour room of the Salvatore Boarding House organising all of Jonathan Gilbert's journals when Fayth and Katherine walk in the room watching in.<p>

"What you up to?" Fayth asked.

"None of your business." Damon replied shortly.

"We're pouting now..." Fayth rolled her eyes "Are those the Gilbert journals?" she asked and when Damon didn't answer Fayth rolled her eyes "How are we supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?" Damon asked.

"No." Fayth pouted.

"Then you can't help." Damon countered, Fayth breathed out and went to reach for a journal, but Damon slapped her hand away, she pushed his arm playfully and then began to fight before ending up with Fayth underneath him laying down on a table, both breathing heavy.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead." Fayth purred touching his lips gently he shrugged her away and got up

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their with power." Katherine explained.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon noted.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't know... What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked Stefan as he walked into the room.

"Aren't they gone or dead yet?" Stefan spat at the twins.

"For the last time, we're here to help." Katherine told him "Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... they wouldn't need one." Stefan explained.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon smirked.

"We just need to find it." Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p>Jonas and Luka were in their apartment worrying about telling Stefan about Elijah's plan to kill Klaus, they were setting up the place for a powerful spell.<p>

"But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked.

"They won't." Jonas told him firmly "We tried, Luka, for weeks."

"We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta." Luka's eyes were filled with worry for his sister Greta.

"We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're out enemies. They need to be dealt with." Jonas growled.

"You're going to kill them?" Luka's eyed widened.

"No. I'm going to let Elijah do it." Jonas smiled.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Elena, Grace, Bonnie and Caroline were all stood in the kitchen looking through fast-food menus and playing musical loudly from Caroline's iPad.<p>

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask." Elena smirked.

"I will get it." Caroline walked over to her bag and grabbed her iPad seeing a picture of her and Matt flash up, she sighed heavily.

"I'll do it." The witch took the device from her hand.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Grace asked throwing a pretzel into her mouth as she sat up on the counter her feet dangling high above the tiled floor.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie shook her head "I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"join the club." Elena muttered.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline asked changing the subject looking through the shelves of DVDs "What about 'The Notebook'?" She offered.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asked taking a seat next to Grace taking a pretzel from her hand.

"Oh, how about 'P.S I Love You'." Grace smiled sincerely "Gerald Butler's sexy Irish accent."

"That is a good idea." Bonnie smiled.

"But, 'The Notebook' rules." Caroline pouted as Jenna walked into the kitchen with a empty coffee mug.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Girls' night." Grace answered.

"Oh." Jenna nodded.

"How are you doing?" Grace asked creasing her eye brows.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna muttered.

"He feels terrible." Grace told her honestly.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna's eyes lit up, Grace and Elena glanced at each other before looking at the other girls in the room.

Elena spoke up first "No. No, this is about us girls' hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or-"

"Because I'm a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline added.

"You, too?" Jenna asked.

"You have no idea." Caroline shook her head.

"Ok, then." Jenna smiled as she walked over to the fridge "it's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Jenna sighed.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you." Caroline pipped up "Maybe he's just trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Grace shrugged.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna countered, a wave of guilt washed over the four girls "Grace, you even said Damon tells you everything..."

"Well, he does... but it's different." Grace shrugged.

"It what way?" Jenna asked.

"You know what we need?" Grace quickly changed the subject "Caroline was telling me there is a great band playing at the Grill. We should go have a dance."

"I'm in." Bonnie grinned.

"In." Jenna added.

"In." Elena smiled the three girls walked from the room.

"Did you read my mind? I was about to suggest the same thing..." Caroline smirked as she finished her drink.

"Yeah, I did." Grace nodded inspecting her nails.

"I was joking, are you actually still a telepath?" Caroline's bright blue eyes widened.

"Yeah, I guess you don't lose it..." Grace shrugged "Let's go, I need to get out of this house."

* * *

><p>Jonas and Luka were sitting at the dining room table in their apartment, surround by pre lit candles with an open grimoire in front of them.<p>

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could." Jonas asked his son.

"No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this." Luka nodded.

Jonas nodded "I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak-"

"Dad, I want this just as much as you." Luka reminded him.

"Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." Jonas ordered and Luka closed his eyes.

"I got it." Luka nodded and Jonas began to cast the spell.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Luka was stood in the Salvatore house, Katherine, Damon and Fayth were busy reading the journals of Jonathan Gilbert. Luka was invisible to them, but he could still move things around.<p>

"I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." Luka noted knowing his father could hear him, but no one else could.

"What do you see?" Jonas asked.

"Elena, Grace and Damon. They're ready." Luka narrowed his eye brows.

"Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas praised his son and Luka walked further into the house.

Fayth crawled closer to Damon reading over his shoulder, the younger vampire gritted his teeth to have her so close to him again, it felt so wrong.

"Can I help you?" He spat.

"I'm bored." Fayth pouted "This is boring." she began to read a paragraph "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." She read from the journal "So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" She tried to snatch the journal, but Damon rejected her.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Mm-hmm." Fayth smiled.

"I don't buy it." He growled.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Fayth countered "Neither of us do."

"Lie." Damon told her.

"I'm hungry." She patted her flat stomach looking at him pleasantly.

"You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself." Damon growled.

"Fine. C'mon, Kat." Fayth ordered and Katherine walked along with her into the basement where they both take a blood bag before looking at each other feeling a presence, it was Luka.

* * *

><p>Stefan joins Damon on the couch grabbing a journal fingering through it before looking up at his before who was deeply reading the book.<p>

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asked.

"nope." Damon showed Stefan the journal with the answer in trying not to let Katherine and Fayth know too, he gives him and look as Stefan smiles.

"That's too bad." Stefan grinned.

"Yeah, bummer." Damon smirked too.

* * *

><p>Katherine leads Fayth into the cellar room that Elijah's body was being kept in, both of the girls shrug as they were about to leave, but stop when they hear the clink of metal. Luka was attempting to remove the dagger from Elijah's chest. Fayth rushes over and pounds the dagger back into the Original looking at her sister.<p>

"What's happening?" Fayth asked.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked when he son stopped.

"Grace is fighting me." Luka told his father "She's stronger than me... A lot stronger than a young vampire should be."

"That's because it's bot Grace. It's Fayth Pierce. Luka... kill her and her sister." Jonas ordered.

"What?" Luka gawped.

"They're vampires. Find a stake and drive it through their hearts." Jonas demanded.

Luka releases the dagger and Fayth felt the weight gone from it, slowly she let up too and looked at her sister confused "What the hell is going on?" Fayth spat when suddenly her sister was stake in the stomach, Luka had missed "Katherine!" She dove to her sister's side when suddenly she felt a stake go through here back just missing her heart "Damon!" She rasped.

Damon and Stefan sprinted into the room to see the twins in pain, both brothers helped them remove the stakes when suddenly Fayth saw the dagger being removed from Elijah's chest again.

"Damon. Dagger." She rasped.

Turning around Damon grabbed the flamethrower he had been using and blew it around the room effectively catching Luka setting him on fire, making him break his concentration.

* * *

><p>At Jonas and Luka's apartment, Luka suddenly jumped up, suddenly bursting in a ball of flames, he yelled as he fell to the floor "Luka! No!" Jonas yelled tackling his with a blanket effectively putting out the flame, he pulled it back to reveal his son was burnt to a crisp, grabbing a grimoire from the table he tried to chant a spell, but it was too late, Luka was already dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon continued to spit fire from the flamethrower aiming it all around the room making sure he burnt the warlock, not stopping until he knew that him and his brother were safe.<p>

"What's going on?" Stefan yelled over the loud hissing of the intense fire.

"Some kind of crazy witch attack! Get over there and do something about it." Damon growled at his younger brother "Go!"

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna all arrive at the Grill and look up at the band, the witch and brunette vampire instantly began to dance to the up-beat melody.<p>

"I need a drink." Jenna noted as she saw Alaric walk in the Grill too.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline smiled as Matt stood next to them, but he didn't answer her.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie muttered and Caroline threw her a look.

* * *

><p>Jenna was sat up on a bar stool sipping at her shot of tequila when Alaric joined her, he took up the seat next to her "Jenna." He nodded.<p>

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." She instantly did the shot indicating another to be poured.

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric joked.

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna countered.

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric frowned.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... you're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a party, so I think I can't handle anything, Ric." She spat.

"Jenna..." He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace, Bonnie and Caroline were all standing in the crowd listening to the live band talking about Caroline and Matt and their relationship troubles.<p>

"He said the ball's in your court." Grace asked creasing her eye brows.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline countered.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline frowned.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena noted when suddenly Caroline took of her jacket handing it to Grace before running up onto stage "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" Caroline hollered into the microphone "weren't they awesome?" She applauded with the crowd before moving on "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..." The lead singer was about to take the microphone away from her "I can sing! Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." She announced as Jenna, Grace, Elena and Bonnie looked on baffled.

"Sing?" Elena asked.

"C'mon, off stage." The lead singer tried to lead her off.

She began to compel him "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up." he nodded at her words and asked her what she walked to sing then she whispered something in his ear and he began to strum elegantly playing the song by The Bangles called Eternal Flame "_close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin', do you feel my heart beatin', do you understand, do you feel the same? Or am I only dreamin', is this burnin', an eternal flame, I believe, it's meant to be darlin', I watch you when you are sleepin', you belong with me, do you feel that same, or am I only dreamin', is this burnin' an eternal flame, say my name, sunshine through the rain, of a life, so lonely, come and easy the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling, whoa-oah." _Caroline sang beautiful and everyone was applauding and clapping, Matt suddenly ran up on stage and pulled his girl into a passionate kiss making her stop singing.

Grace let out a breathy sigh as she began to think about her and Damon's relationship, the song, it was as though it was made for them... Quickly she pulled out her phone seeing she saw two miss calls from Damon, when she rang him back it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Damon, I just... Caroline just sang this song and I won't go into details, but it really made me think of you... of me and you... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for walking away earlier... you we're right, I was jealous, please call me back, I love you..." Grace hung up and Elena rubbed her back comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Jonas was unbelievable angry as he paced the room holding a picture of Elena grabbing her hairbrush he begins to cast a spell. Stefan burst through the door to see Luka's dead body.<p>

"You killed him." Jonas spat as he began to use his powers on Stefan making him hold his head in pain "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like, you're going to lose everyone." he left Stefan screaming on the floor, he dropped the picture of Elena and Grace he had stolen as Jonas left.

* * *

><p>Damon pulls out his phone to see he had one new voicemail, he played her aloud he he got both the twins some blood "<em>made me think of you... of me and you... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for walking away earlier... you were right, I was jealous, please call me back, I love you... End of voicemail-<em>" Damon cut the rest off and smiled at the thought of Grace.

"How sweet." Fayth sneered "A song that made her think of you, she's _so_ deep. Still who can blame her for being jealous... We have history." She stepped towards him "we have sexual tension just building and building, until one day we're just going to explode and rip each others clothes off-" Damon staked her in the stomach "What the hell!"

"Stop talking, Fayth." He warned withdrawing the stake before lodging it back in her shoulder making her call out "And that was for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... it goes in your heart..."

"Is that how you treat someone who..." She pulled the stake from her dropping it to the floor "Is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help? Start talking." Damon spat.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it." Fayth muttered as Katherine walked towards them.

"Try me." Damon smirked.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Grace and Elena's life..." Fayth shrugged.

"That's old news." Damon growled.

"Not the part where he offered me and Fayth a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan..." Katherine spoke up.

"But he still tried to have me killed." Damon looked at them confused.

"Right. That was part of the deal. We could only save one of you." Katherine nodded.

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did." Damon glance at Fayth who shrugged carelessly.

"You want the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Fayth shook her head.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back." Elena told Jenna as she walked into the bathroom to see Matt and Caroline heavily kissing on the counter.<p>

"Ahh! Oh, sorry." Elena covered her eyes.

"Sorry Elena!" Caroline called and she quickly turned walking the other way leaving the loved up couple behind, she saw Bonnie and Grace approaching and stopped them.

"I wouldn't." Elena warned them "Caroline and Matt are..."

"In the bathroom." Bonnie laughed.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena shrugged.

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak out out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"You're into my brother?" Elena asked creasing her eye brows.

Bonnie sighed "I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking right now."

"I can." Grace smiled smugly.

"I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life that an hundred people's worth of pain, and... he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena giggled.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Really." Grace confirmed and Elena hit her arm playfully.

"Really." Elena embraced her best friend when her phone began to ring, it was Stefan "Hey, Stefan." She answered it "I'm at the Grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah." She left when Bonnie and Grace saw Jonas enter.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as he saw Damon head for the door.<p>

"Grace isn't answering her phone." Damon spat "Luka Martin is dead. His father is going after Elena and Grace."

"We're coming with you." Katherine jumped up.

"No, you're not." Damon growled.

"Wait." Fayth called.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it." Damon told her firmly.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let us do it." She begged.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Grace walk over to Jonas looking at him concerned as he stared Grace down intently, the powerless witch eyes widened.<p>

"Dr. Martin. You ok?" Bonnie asked.

"There you are." Jonas narrowed his eyes and Grace fell to the floor in absolute pain.

"Stop!" Bonnie called.

"My son is dead!" Jonas growled.

Bonnie gasped "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Grace..." Jonas whispered.

"Why do you need me?" Grace screamed in pain.

"Elijah was telling me of Klaus' love for a girl like you a long time ago, he wants that love again... he's willing to do anything to get it." Jonas growled "And I'm willing to supply it for my daughter's safety."

"No." Bonnie called as Grace screamed louder raising to her knees about to pounce for him, but she just fell down again.

"Where is Elena." He demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Bonnie lied smoothly crouching down by Grace holding her "Please stop, she's in a lot of pain."

"I know." Jonas growled using more of his powers when suddenly the lights burst above him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell." Matt pulled away from Caroline's lips he opens the door to see the whole Grill wasn't lit "The powers out."<p>

"Even better." Caroline purred.

"I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt pecked her lips as she walked from the room, suddenly Elena and Stefan walk in.

"Hey." Caroline smiled.

"We have a problem." Elena whispered close to tears.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Jonas is her and he's after Elena and Grace... he already has Grace, she's with Bonnie, but he's torturing Grace with his powers." Stefan sighed.

"Oh my God! I can go help-"

"No, we have a plan." Stefan assured her "But I need to get Elena out of here."

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asked eager to help the cause.

* * *

><p>"It's time to get out of here." Alaric told Jenna.<p>

"I have to find the girls." Jenna looked around.

"They're with Stefan, they're ok." Alaric assured her.

* * *

><p>"No one's getting out of here until I have them both." Jonas told Bonnie firmly.<p>

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." Bonnie begged, but Jonas only got anger, bottles began to smash around him and suddenly the war was aflame, Jonas rested his hand on the witches forehead and she fell to the floor unconscious, hauling Grace over his shoulder looking around to Stefan and Elena.

Matt saw everyone running for the exit but Bonnie was unconscious on the floor, quickly running over he shook her to awaken her.

"Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt called "Bonnie, we have to get you out of here." He carried her outside.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Martin!" Elena called "I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back."<p>

"Only Elijah can do that." Jonas spat.

"You don't need Elijah." Elena told him but Jonas set another part of the bar ablaze, Caroline pounced on him and he dropped Grace, Stefan quickly bundled her into his arms carrying her from the building with Elena in tow.

Jonas provoked a headache with his powers and Caroline fell to the floor screaming, unable to bite him, Matt saw is lover in pain as he was about to leave but instead ran over, but and shoved Jonas against the wall hard.

"Get away from her!" Matt growled.

"Matt, no!" Caroline screamed as Jonas broke a bottle and shove it into Matt's neck, he fell to the floor and Caroline rushed over to him crying "Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh my God!" She calmed herself, telling her what Stefan had told her "Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." her face went demonic as she bit into her own wrist feeding Matt her blood "You have to drink. Please, please."

* * *

><p>"Luka." Bonnie started as she sat in the Gilbert house a little while later that night talking to Jeremy "I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him."<p>

"no, after what he did to you." Jeremy replied "Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but don't."

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie whispered.

Grace grumbled as Stefan walked her up into the Gilbert house, they saw Bonnie and Jeremy sitting at the table "Thank God." Bonnie jumped up seeing Elena walk in after them shutting the door "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Stefan nodded sitting Grace down opening her eyes, she growled at him and he chuckled "Yeah, she's fine."

"Need I remind you, it's not over yet." Elena launched herself upstairs.

"What's going on?" Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie answered.

"Did you check the house?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into her bathroom and didn't she Jonas was behind her, he caught her in his arms, but she moved at lightening speed to have him trapped against a wall her face becoming demonic and feral, it was Katherine. She tore violently into his neck draining him as he fell to the floor, Stefan and Bonnie appeared.<p>

"You're welcome." Katherine dried the blood away from her mouth with her sleeve.

Bonnie bent down over Jonas' body "You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes, we did." Katherine spat.

Bonnie lent in closer to the warlock touching his face softly when he suddenly he reopened his eyes and grabs her face, she screamed and Stefan stepped forward and snapped his neck.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Damon asked Grace who was rubbing her head gently as she lay on Elena's couch.<p>

"Fine." Grace answered "How did you convince them to do this?"

"we didn't. It was actually Fayth's idea." Damon shrugged.

"Wow. That's... not good." Grace replied.

"No. No, that's not good at all." Damon replied as Katherine and Stefan walk down the stairs.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine unclipped Elena's necklace handing it to her "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena told them.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine placed her hands on her hips.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you, or your sister." Elena hissed.

"We don't like you two much either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you both dead but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. Both of you. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. Or you, Grace. Fayth is not a threat to either of you, either. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for getting me home." Jenna smiled at Alaric as the stood on the porch to the Gilbert house "That was kinda crazy."<p>

"Jenna, are you going to be ok? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it, but just know that I love you. At least I can't tell you that much."

"Good night, Ric." Jenna sighed.

"Good night." Alaric smiled.

Jenna walked in the house to see Grace and Elena sitting at the kitchen table mauling over their coffees talking quietly about their night.

"Hey. You made it home." Elena stood up.

"Tonight was very weird." Jenna noted.

"Tell me about it." Grace muttered.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie were sat upstairs in the Gilbert house, sitting inside Jeremy's room with the doors shut to give them privacy "I'm worried about you." Jeremy told her.<p>

"Don't be." Bonnie replied simply.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and.. I think you have a serious case of denial going on, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what and-" she kissed him passionately "Not that denial's the worst thing." she placed her hand on his chest and the lights began to flicker erratically "Did you...?"

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus." She smiled smugly.

"And did he include a how?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah. He did." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on his bed reading one of the Gilbert Journals when Fayth walks in, she smiled as she sat down on his bed, looking sexy and tempting in her black lingerie and black satin robe.<p>

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?" Fayth purred.

"How the town new Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one that knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Damon mused and when she didn't answer Damon knew the answer "Mmm, I should have figured as much."

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up." Her eyes ran over his body "You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" Damon muttered.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." Fayth looked at him dropping her shoulder to let the robe drop seductively.

"Because I have no clue." Damon growled at her.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed..." Damon didn't answer either when Fayth asked "Who's the liar now? You hurt me today."

"Tit for tat." Damon shrugged.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous." She purred raising to her knees making the short dress like lingerie she was wearing raise up her thighs

"You deserved it." Damon told her firmly.

She crawled closer to him smiling "I like this, Damon." running her hand up his leg moving closer to his face.

"Fayth." He breathed leaning close to her too "Fayth, there are six other bedrooms in this house." he took her face between his hands and leaned incredibly close, their lips just touching when suddenly "Go find one." Damon pushed Fayth away she pouted as she walked from the room shrugging her satin robe back over her silky skin slamming the door shut as she walked from the room.

A little while later than night the door opened again, Damon glanced up from the Gilbert journal to see Grace standing in the doorway nervously tucking a dark, silky piece of hair behind her ear, whilst gently biting her bottom lip.

"Hi." Grace whispered.

"Go away, Fayth. I already told you no." Damon growled narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's me. It's Grace." Grace walked towards him "I'm sorry for freaking out this morning... I guess I do know how you feel when you get all protective and jealous over me." She giggled as she kneeled at the end of the bed fisting the sheets looking at him.

"I know... I got your message. You shouldn't have just left like that." Damon told her still looking at the journal every so often glancing up to check that she is still there "I had to spend the whole day with that bitch and her sister..."

"I'm sorry." Grace cooed as she crawled up the bed towards him "I can make it up to you, if you want." she placed small kisses on his neck seducing him, Damon purred at her touch but something felt wrong to him, after spending a whole day with Fayth he was bound to be suspicious and cautious to who he was kissing.

Suddenly Damon growled and caught her face between his hand pinching her cheeks together looking deep into her eyes checking if it was his girlfriend.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Grace winced "That hurts."

"Checking you're Grace." Damon answered looking deep into her smouldering chocolate brown eyes, he could see the deep affection and love written in them and his eyes widened as he released her cheeks from his hold "I'm sorry, I can't be too careful with the slut running around." Damon kissed her again moving her back on the bed

"No." Grace pulled away "Damon, you really hurt me." She rubbed her jaw shrugging away from him pouting crossing her arms over her chest as she faced away from him.

"No, I'm sorry." He caught her waist holding her firmly against him "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you to be Fayth."

"You should know it's me." Grace looked at him "You should just know."

"Don't be angry. Please." He nuzzled into her slender neck kissing the skin tentatively making her breathing ragged as she knotted her hands in his hair, he nipped at the skin breaking it gently, she hiccuped her breath out as he began to suck from the open wound.

"Damon." She moaned affectionately as she licked down his inside forearm and tore into his wrist, he watched in pleasure as the blood ran down her chin making a crimson line all the way down her throat, he pulled his wrist back and began to kiss her, both of their vampire sides were showing and she shied away from him.

"Look, I'm the same. We're both drawn closer by our blood." He cooed, his eyes were intensely blue with a black and blood red shadow around them "Look at me. It's normal."

"No. This isn't normal." Grace whispered "I'm not normal, I'm a freak.."

"Grace." Damon pulled her face around to show her usually tranquil chocolate brown eyes were almost a midnight black surround by the veins and dark shadow, her fangs appearing just below her pouted, swollen pink lips, Damon ran his thumb over the razor sharp teeth smiling to himself "You're not a freak... well maybe a little, but you're my little freak." He smirked and she giggled gently.

Grace reached out and touched the veins under his eyes, feeling the soft bumps emitting a small growl from deep in his throat as he slowly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her lacy black bra.

"Blood gets a lot better with age, too." Damon smiled "You're still a baby, but when you're my age..." he let out a small groan to signal how good her blood would be.

"Your blood is fantastic." Grace smiled "It's so... tasty... salty and sweet at the same time." She admitted, it was true, Damon's blood was a mixture of the two, a perfect mixture which made Grace want more, she pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his toned stomach muscles and pecks.

"Your blood is incredibly sweet." Damon smiled looking down at her neck tempted to dig in "And it will only become sweeter as we grow older together."

* * *

><p>At Caroline's house Matt woke up and Caroline smiled as she sat opposite him "Hi." She greeted him simply he looked down at his shirt to see it was layered with dry blood, he touched his neck to feel nothing, not even a scar.<p>

"What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank you blood." He remembered.

"You were dying. My blood healed you." Caroline replied.

"What do you mean, it healed me? How can you blood heal me?" Matt scoffed.

"Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt." She finally revealed who she really was.

"No." He breathed.

"But it's all going to be ok, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine." She smiled hopefully at him.

"We'll be fine?" He spat.

"Yes, because we're together and we love each other." She reminded him.

"Vampires. Oh my God. Vicki, oh my God, at the hospital, I though that she was tripping out." Matt breathed remember the conversation he had had a long time ago with his druggie sister.

"What?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... what... what did you do?" He growled at her thinking that the blonde was the reason for his sister death.

"Nothing. Nothing Matt!" She promised.

"I need to get out of here." He tried to leave but Caroline stopped him.

"No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave." Caroline told herself and he began to cry thinking of his poor innocent sister who had been caught up in the world of vampires.

"What did you do to my sister?" Matt choked.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear nothing!" She told him frantically.

"What did you do!" He demanded.

"Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down!" She hissed.

* * *

><p>Jenna was sat in the kitchen all on her own eating ice cream from the tub, when Elena walked in sighing heavily "Are John and Jeremy in bed?" Jenna asked.<p>

"I think so." Elena replied.

"Where's Grace?" Jenna asked spooning more frozen dessert into her mouth.

"She went to see Damon." Elena replied.

"Nice to know someone can be all loved up in this town." Jenna muttered as she doorbell rang, she got up and opened it, Isobel stood there smiling evilly.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." Isobel smiled when Elena came to the door looking puzzled and angry "I'm... Elena and Grace's mother." She announced.

"Isobel." Elena growled and Jenna's jaw dropped open...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Uh-Oh, Isobel is back she's gonna be wanting a word with her daughters ;)!**

** Drace had a small fight but then exchanged blood which I thought was quite cute, God I love writing their scenes**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing, I really appreciate it, I love to hear what you think about Drace and the others so please keep on reviewing :) they do make me smile so much!**

**Thank you so much for reading, if you like the please review, fave and alert!**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to grapejuice101 thanks for all the help you've been giving me, I really appreciate it :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	39. Know Thy Enemy

Twisted Love

Season Two

Know Thy Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert house Isobel continued to stand in the door way waiting for either Jenna or Elena to invite her in "Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again." Isobel purred, Jenna glanced across at Elena surprised to know that the doppelgänger had seen her before.<p>

"Again?" Jenna hissed and Elena was struck dumb.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena and Grace. May I come I?" Isobel asked.

"No. Don't... don't invite her in." Elena pleaded.

"I need to talk to you and your sister, Elena." Isobel told her.

"No!" Elena slammed the door in her estranged biological mother's face and looked over at Jenna who was crying, a stunned looked was still on her pretty face.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Grace?" Jenna's voice got darker as she mentioned names and Elena didn't prove her wrong "Did they know?" She demanded wanting to know the truth.

"I can explain everything, Jenna." Elena promised.

"No." Jenna told her firmly, she didn't want to hear anymore of Elena's lies.

"No. Jenna, please." Elena begged but Jenna bolted up the stairs into her room shutting the door behind her locking it, Elena was standing on the other side of the door knocking it, pleading the woman to let her in "Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please." Elena whimpered

* * *

><p>Grace's head popped up from under the thin white covers and she smiled up at Damon, her hair was a messy disarray around her pale features, he had hooded eyes looking down at her, she pecked his pecks softly before nipping at the toned skin with her blunt pearly white teeth.<p>

"Hey there." Damon smirked.

"Hey." She giggled sitting up to straddle his waist looking down at him pressing her palms into his lean chest smiling, the bright morning sunlight was hitting the two perfectly, making their skin glow, making their eyes sparkle, making their hair shine "So last night was interesting... That whole blood thing."

"Did you not like it?" Damon asked softly.

"No, I loved it." Grace admitted feeling a heavy blush bruising her cheeks "It was so intimate... I felt so close to you. Does that sound weird?"

"Not at all." Damon smiled "It's how I wanted it to feel."

She kissed him gently as he rolled her over so that she was pinned under him, he got to work on her neck, kissing the exposed supple skin "I'm scared." She suddenly admitted and Damon stopped his kissing.

"About what?" Damon creased his eye brows at her leaning up onto his elbows "Elijah is dead, Jonas and Luka are gone, we only have Klaus to deal with..."

"For Elena. For Stefan. For everyone..." Grace whispered and Damon pushed her hair out of her face "For you... I don't want you to get hurt, I can't even imagine to think what my eternity would be like without you..."

"He won't hurt me. I promise." Damon nodded at her before ducking his head down to press his lips to her, whilst slowly moving her panties from her curvy hips, she let out a breathy moans as she looked up into his bright blue orbs.

"We have a problem." Stefan burst into the room and Damon stopped.

* * *

><p>Grace, Damon and Stefan were walking down the stairs, the couple of now fully dressed after they had been told about Isobel coming back to town "Isobel just showed up at their doorstep." Stefan explained.<p>

"What's she doing here?" She pulled her leather jacket on pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." Stefan nodded "Are you heading over there now?"

"Yeah, I should go be with Elena." Grace replied.

"Alright, I'll be over soon." Stefan hugged her gently, a brotherly hug that Damon accepted and was ok with.

"Cool. I'll see you later." She told Damon cupping his cheek gently standing on her tip toes to be inches from his lips.

"Bye." Damon pressed his lips against hers and Grace zipped from the house.

"I don't think that you should tell her we're here." Fayth walked into the room referring to Isobel.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked eyeing them both suspiciously.

"It's better if she and John not know that we stayed in town after we got out of the tomb." Katherine added.

"You're the ones in cahoots with them... You both made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon spat.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." Both turned but Stefan stopped them.

"What do you know?" The younger brother asked.

"I know that we want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need us to swap places with Elena or Grace again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. C'mon, be smart." Katherine purred.

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan told the three.

* * *

><p>Elena opens the door to see Grace standing there and Alaric walking up the drive way, he jumped up the porch "hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asked.<p>

"She won't come out of her room." Elena answered.

"What'd you tell her?" Grace asked stepping in the house running her hands through her thick chocolate brown hair.

"Nothing." Elena whispered "She won't talk to me."

"We're gonna have to fix this, girls." Alaric told them firmly before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Grace looked over her shoulder to see Jenna.

"Hey." The vampire smiled.

"Hey, Jenna." Elena smiled too.

"Jenna." Alaric whispered.

"I don't want you here, Ric." Jenna hissed at him "You need to go."

Alaric sighed "Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now-"

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna spat as she grabbed her coat and bag full of college work.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'm going to stay on campus." She replied "I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house..."

Grace sighed heavily "Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on-"

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna told her.

Elena nodded "Ok, but Jenna, please just-"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you... from all of you." Jenna shuddered as she walked from the house slamming the door behind her.

"Jenna." Elena called.

"Let her go." John stepped out of the kitchen "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you ben a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-" Grace cut him off as she lunged for him, Alaric grabbed her arm and suddenly punched the twins father square in the face.

"Sorry, girls." Alaric sighed as he walked from the house.

Grace smirked "Can't say you didn't deserve that."

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena glared at John.

"Right." John nodded rubbing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Caroline walks from her house pulling her beige leather jacket on whilst talking on the phone with Stefan about Matt "I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone." She whispered.<p>

"How could you let him go?" Stefan growled.

"My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do." The blonde ran her hands through her thick locks.

"Did your mom hear anything?" Stefan asked.

"No. She just thinks we're fighting, but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki." Caroline informed him.

"Alright." Stefan nodded "Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on vervain?" Stefan quizzed.

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today. I'm gonna try there." Caroline hangs up and begins to call Matt, but he ignored her.

* * *

><p>A little while later Stefan was in Elena's room with Grace and Elena explaining to them what had happened between Matt and Caroline "Ah, this is bad." Elena vented "Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad."<p>

"Yeah." Stefan nodded as John walked in the room.

"Can you both come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John walked in the room looking at both Grace and Elena.

"I, for one, have nothing to say to you..." Grace spat scowling at him.

"Me neither." Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John gave him a look, the two vampires and the doppelgänger sighed as they rose from their places and walk downstairs to be comforted by Isobel.

"Well I was right about you becoming a vampire, Grace, wasn't I?" Isobel joked and Grace's eyes turned black "I asked John for a do-over."

"You invited her in?" Elena growled at John.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John begged.

"Alright, what do you know?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew out best chance was to find him before he could find you both." Isobel informed them as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Best chance at what?" Grace asked.

"Keeping you out of his hands and keeping Elena alive." John told him.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena told John firmly.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumours that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists..." Isobel informed her.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John told her "And if what people are saying is right then Klaus will come after you." He looked at Grace.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena spat looking at Isobel "The last time you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about us. Now all of a sudden we're supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Fayth and Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any of those 1864 vampires to spread the word that Katherine and Fayth were still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John told them.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Grace spoke up before Isobel got up walking over to Elena.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel begged.

"You wanna help?" Grace spat dragging her away from Elena "Get the hell out of this house."

* * *

><p>Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy approach Jonas and Luka's old apartment, with the two warlocks being dead now the vampire should be able to enter, opening the door wide open Damon sticks his hand through proving his theory was right.<p>

"Yep. Everybody's dead." He entered followed by Bonnie and Jeremy.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie informed the two as Damon inspect Luka's burnt corpse.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him. Damon suggested.

"Don't be disrespectful." Bonnie scolded "Not to him."

"Fine. I'll bury him." Damon rolled his eyes.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked scooping the room.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll help let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie explained.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon mused.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness the energy to use when I need it." Bonnie replied.

"Great." Damon murmured "We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power."

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon smirked.

Jeremy was reading one of the many grimoires "Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books until we find the right spell?"

"Not exactly..." Bonnie smiled as she looked at the shelf of grimoires, she closed her eyes and raised her hand, one of the book burst open in front of her and she looked at it "It's this one."

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Across town in a house Isobel walks in followed by Frank her compelled minion. She turns around and reaches into a bag he was carrying to reveal an aged bottle of wine.<p>

"Merci, Mon Chérie." Isobel purred as Frank left the room, the vampire suddenly felt a presence behind her, slowly placing the bottle of wine on the welcome table she turned and smashed into another vampire holding her back against the wall, it was Katherine, she suddenly grasped the younger vampires throat and threw her back against the wall.

"Nice house." Fayth stood in the doorway "Tasty man servant."

"Nicest foreclosure in town." Isobel rasped before Katherine let up and Isobel laughed embracing her and then Fayth too "It's good to see you both." Isobel told them.

"I hear you've been busy." Katherine smirked.

"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save you lives." The younger vampire smiled as she passed the bottle of wine to Fayth "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon." she grabbed three large wine glasses as they walked into the living room.

Fayth de-corked it with her bare hands and dipped her pinky finger inside then putting it in her mouth to taste the fantastic flavours dance across her tongue "Tasty."

"So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Katherine asked as Isobel poured them all some all some wine, handing the glasses to the girls.

"John told me Ric was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous." Isobel pouted.

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house." Fayth cocked an eye brow.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena and Grace, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on." Isobel smirked

"So tell me, what you know." Katherine pried.

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches." Isobel smiled.

"Klaus and his witches." Fayth sipped her wine shaking her head gently.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger." Isobel added

"What about little Gracie vampire? He doesn't want her? He was obsessed with me..." Fayth shrugged shivering at the memory.

"Oh he wants her too." Isobel nodded "He'd happily just _take_ Grace with him when he comes for Elena..."

"Well, we can get the moonstone." Katherine noted.

"You know girls, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again." Isobel smirked.

"We was more than willing to play it their way if we had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If we stick with them, we're dead. You showing up changes everything." Fayth smiled smugly as the three clink their glasses together.

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore Boarding House, Grace, Elena, Damon and Stefan were all sat in the library filling Damon in on Isobel being there "Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena whispered.<p>

"Look, I don't truth a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan replied.

"You know, you should just stay here." Damon told Elena "Grace is already living here and we could all keep an eye on you..."

"What, in a house that any vampire can enter?" Grace looked at him "Elena's house seems safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon gripped Grace's waist.

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

"If it keeps you alive..." Grace shrugged.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon told her.

"Fine. Then I want you to take me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena told Stefan who nodded.

"I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie, you're coming with me." Damon smiled at Grace "It'll be safer that way."

Grace shrugged "But, wait, does that mean that you're taking her to the-"

"Shh." Damon covered her mouth as Fayth and Katherine walked in the room.

"Don't get quiet on our account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Fayth smiled maliciously but when no one answered she let out a huge sigh "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? We delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell us."

"No, we have it." Damon confirmed.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"It's in a very safe place." Damon answered running his hand down Grace's arm.

"We've been honest with you. Time to return the favour." Fayth hissed.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon growled, a smug smile appeared on Grace's face as she eyes flashed with the fact that she had really won Damon, it hadn't been a fight for him, but it was clear that he didn't want Fayth anymore.

"Fine. Be that way." Fayth pouted as she walked from the room with her sister.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood mansion, it was all prepared for the luncheon, Carol was talking with Sheriff Forbes about the recent fire at the Grill "The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he didn't find blood... no body, just blood." Liz informed her.<p>

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol asked.

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes." Liz replied as Caroline walked over.

"Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon." The blonde asked nervously.

"No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you seen him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?" the pain was clear in the loving mother's voice.

"Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?" Caroline asked creasing her eye brows with worry.

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure things out, but I wish I knew where he was." Carol sighed.

Caroline spotted Stefan and Elena from across the hall "Um, excuse me." She excused herself as she walked across the room to meet with them.

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked the distort blonde.

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells tells somebody?" Caroline panicked.

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." the older vampire mused calming the blonde, he looked down at his girlfriend "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Elena shook her head.

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me." Caroline's bottom lip trembled.

"We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena told her assuringly.

"Alright." Caroline nodded "Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." She walked form the room.

"Maybe he'll come around. You did." Stefan looked down at his doppelgänger girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Damon, Grace, Bonnie and Jeremy arrive at a abandoned house in the middle of a large filled, it was old but still standing "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Grace asked wincing at the house in the intense sunlight.<p>

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon rolled his eyes.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"cause I tried to save her." Damon replied and Grace smiled up at him thinking how heroic he was "Emily was just my key to getting Fayth back." He added and Grace narrowed her eyes, he gently took her hand "Before I knew what a nasty little bitch Fayth was..." Both Jeremy and Grace laugh at the final statement.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked.

Damon nodded as they all walk into the house, his hand slips from Grace's as she continues to walk but he was unable to move "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon told Bonnie firmly.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie shook her head confused.

"I can't move." Damon stated before the sun shone directly on his skin burning him "Oh, my ring's not working... Do something." He growled and Bonnie began to concentrate closing her eyes and suddenly Damon could move.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie told Damon.

"I guess this is the right place." Grace mused looking around, she hadn't been stuck, they must have had some personal vendetta against Damon.

"We'll go wait outside." Damon took Grace's hand pulling her outside.

"I think I'm going to head on over to the luncheon." Grace told Damon "It's not exactly safe being here either, so I'm just gonna head over there, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be along later." Damon leaned down and kissed her before Grace turned and zipped off into the surrounding forest.

* * *

><p>Fayth walks into Damon's room and checked to make sure, Grace or Damon wasn't in there. Running to the closest she began to check all of his clothes pockets, and then hers. She ran to the dresser and checked in the draws, but still no moonstone. Falling to her knees at the fireplace she began rummaging around the ash still not finding it.<p>

She let out a breathy sigh as she walked into the bathroom washing her hands clean of the ash drying her hands, she was about to leave when she turned again and dug around in a bowl of soap pulling out a bar to reveal that it was the moonstone, she smiled as she walked from the room.

"Katherine. Done." She called.

* * *

><p>Alaric walks out to his parked car and puts his bag in the back seat, when he shut the door he revealed that Isobel was standing there waiting for him.<p>

"Hi, Ric." She greeted him.

"Isobel. What do you want?" Alaric spat.

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." She shrugged carelessly.

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric replied to her not wanting to hear another word that came from her mouth.

"You may not. I do. I need to apologise to you." Isobel made it clear.

"It's a little late for that..." Alaric scoffed.

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me..." She admitted.

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric told her firmly.

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realised that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much..." She sighed "He's all yours."

A warlock came up behind Alaric and put his hands on his head, the teacher fell to the floor unconscious and Isobel turned and left the feeling of regret washing over her.

* * *

><p>Damon continued to stand outside of the abandoned witch house waiting for word from Bonnie or Jeremy, he was growing impatient<p>

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" The vampire called him when suddenly the door slammed shut "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." He walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie heard Damon leaving and both smirked a little, they were sitting in a empty room with the grimoire in front of them "Can you hand me the grimoire?" She asked.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy nodded.

Bonnie leaned over and took the grimoire from his hands before placing a loving kiss on his lips "I'm sure." she opens to the grimoire to see a little, she begins to read the letter when whispers began to echo around them.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked looking around.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them." Bonnie nodded.

"Alright. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't tell." She replied walking from the room down into the basement, Jeremy followed her confused at her move of rooms.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie asked him as the whispers grew louder.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound, she reopened her eyes "What is it?"

"Nothing." Bonnie muttered as all the candles were finally lit, all at the same time "They're ready."

* * *

><p>Grace walked into a room where everyone was already seated, she jogged over to where Elena and Stefan were standing, she squeezed her hand giving her a nice smile.<p>

"You came?" Elena whispered.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, 'Lena." Grace replied.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." Every applauded as Elena went up on the stage to join Carol Lockwood.

* * *

><p>Just outside the room Isobel was standing at the top of the stairs looking over the banister at Stefan and Grace who were joking around and Elena who was accepting the donation, John was suddenly standing next to her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" John demanded.

"I'm creating a distraction." Isobel smiled as he face changed and she bit into John.

* * *

><p>Elena was holding the check in her hand looking down at it before smiling thankfully at the audience "This historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honoured and touched by this gift-" There was a loud thud behind them, everyone rushes over including Stefan to see John dead on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Grace waited for Elena and when she joined her they both turned to see Fayth and Katherine, they both silence them smiling evilly looking at their outfits.

"Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" Katherine smirked at Elena as Fayth snapped Grace's neck killing her, knowing she would wake back up.

Stefan was looking at John's body on the floor, the first thing he noticed was the savage bite mark on his neck, glancing around the room he saw Carol Lockwood approach him.

"Please, let the Sheriff do her job." Carol told the gathering crowd as the Sheriff walked over.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." She assured him.

"You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine." The Sheriff assured them.

The vampire walked into the other room to see Elena and Grace, only it wasn't them, it was Fayth and Katherine impersonating them again.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"I'm calling Damon." Fayth told him.

"Let's got out of here. Come on." Stefan placed his hands on both of the girls backs leading them from the mansion towards Elena's car.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." Fayth told Damon over the phone.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan added.

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." Fayth hissed as she hung up, Stefan suddenly shoved Katherine against the car.

"Where the hell are they? Huh?" Stefan growled when Fayth plunged a vervain syringe into his back.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following us." Katherine whispered as both the girls push him into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes were closed as she sat on the floor in the basement, the voices and whispers around the two were growing louder and louder, she began to cry.<p>

"Bonnie? You're scaring me." Jeremy moved towards her when suddenly she burst out into agonising screams "Bonnie!" He went to move towards her but he was pushed away by a great force her screams only grew louder until she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face "Are you ok?"

"I did it." Her voice was meek, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood was escorting everyone out of her house leading them all away from John's dead body that would reanimate soon, whilst Liz continued to crouch down next to his body.<p>

"I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Carol assured everyone as Damon walked into the house.

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked.

"He's dead." Liz replied as Damon took a spot next to her looking at the bite mark then looking at the ring.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon told them standing up.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol told him.

"Well... here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner form death by a supernatural entity." The vampire explained.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol's eyes were wide.

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story..." Damon picked up John's body dragging it away "Epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever words. But right now I just have to get him out of here."

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes walks outside and she was on the phone to one of her deputies telling him that he didn't need to send an ambulance or back-up "Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks." She hung up and walked over to her cruiser to see Matt waiting for her.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes." He greeted her, but there was a pain stricken look on his face.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Liz asked carefully.

"I wanna see Vicki's file." He demanded.

"What?" Liz creased her eye brows.

"my sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." Matt lowered his voice.

"Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know-"

"Don't lie to me!" He grabbed her, but she catches his arm and turns him smashing his body down against the hood of the police cruiser.

"Matt, you need to calm down now." Liz told him firmly.

* * *

><p>Damon walks into the Salvatore House listening out to see if Elena, Stefan or Grace were home yet, he dropped John to the floor hard and saw the blood on his hands. Sighing he walked into his bathroom confused as to where everyone had got to, he began to wash his hands, taking off his shirt seeing that there was blood on that too.<p>

His phone began to ring in his pocket, he answered "Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? Oh, have you seen Grace? She isn't here either... What?" Damon narrowed his eyes looking in the soap bowl to see that the moonstone was no longer in there, he growled as he threw the bowl to the floor smashing it.

* * *

><p>Isobel was driving her car with Elena and Grace both unconscious in the back seat, her phone began to ring and the mother picked up, it was Fayth.<p>

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked.

"We're at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying..."

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel answered.

"Good. How far are you?" Fayth asked.

"I'm sorry, Fayth." Isobel sighed as Elena woke up in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Fayth turned around to see her sister unconscious on the floor of Isobel's house, she quickly dove to her side and shook the girl "What did you do?" Fayth growled.<p>

"I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you both." with that Isobel hung up.

"He? He who?" Fayth demanded when suddenly a pain ran through her body causing her a huge amount of pain, she screamed as she fell to the floor unconscious, the same warlock that had taken Alaric stepped out.

* * *

><p>Caroline walks up onto the porch brushing her long golden locks from her eyes, she was talking on the phone to Matt's voicemail "Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened tot he last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me." She sighed as she walked to the door of her house, looking through the glass panel she saw a honeycomb haired boy standing there, opening the door she let out a sigh of relief "You're here."<p>

"Your mom brought me here." Matt explained.

"My mom?" Caroline questioned.

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me." Matt replied.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline's voice was weak.

"Nothing about you." He assured her "I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up." He shrugged "Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away."

"Matt..." She walked towards him but he took a step back, her heart broke into a million pieces seeing how fearful Matt was of her "Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?" her bottom lip quivered.

"Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you." He whispered.

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know." The blonde promised.

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned witch house Jeremy and Bonnie were just leaving, the witch appeared to be better now, and felt refreshed and full of light "Alright, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate the chant." Jeremy asked.<p>

"It was just a warning." Bonnie explained.

"Huh. What kind of warning?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not important." The witch shrugged.

"Uh, look, it is important to me, ok?" Jeremy told her firmly.

"It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it." Bonnie explained.

"Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie smiled as she closed her eyes beginning to concentrate on the task in hand, the autumn leaves began to pick up around them, swirling around their bodies and the skies turned black thunder beginning to crack and clap, but when she opened her bright brown orbs everything returned to normal.

"The answer to your question is a lot." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon arrive at the house Isobel had procured so that she could live in whilst she visited Mystic Falls "Think this is the house?" the younger brother asked looking around.<p>

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon looked around.

"Swear to God if they're not here-"

"Don't be such a pessimist." Damon smirked.

"I got upstairs." the younger brother leaped up the stairs.

Damon walked around the rest of the house checking in random bedrooms, he looked at the suitcases on the floor and recognised them, they were Isobel, they were in the right house just at the wrong time. Walking from the room he met up with his waiting brother back in the welcome area.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon noted holding one of her suitcases.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon growled as they turned and left.

* * *

><p>Isobel parks the car she was driving and steps out, she opened the door for Elena and Grace to get out "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel smirked.<p>

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine and Fayth?" Elena asked.

"If I was, I couldn't tell either of you." Isobel replied.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus." Grace's heart stopped "Didn't you?" She demanded "He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?" She asked as her mother stopped in front of a headstone.

"What is this?" Elena's voice was a lot softer than Grace's when suddenly both twins noticed he name Isobel Flemming written on it.

"My parents... your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me buried here, the... the human part, the part that I abandoned when I... when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters."

"What?" Elena whispered.

Isobel shrugged gently "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood... I don't know how you do it." She looks at Grace.

"Do what?" Grace asked her voice was still full of anger.

"Still care... when I first became a vampire the first thing I did was turn it off, it was so much easier, I didn't want to remember my human life, I just wanted to start my new one." Isobel sighed "The love, the pain was all gone, all I new was hunger, all I still know is hunger."

"I don't want to forget what it was like to be human, I miss it, you chose to be what you are, I lost what I was." Grace answered "it isn't hard to care when that's all you want to do. The pain is still there and it hurts so bad there are times that I want to turn it off and forget, but the love is so intense that it's all I want to remember..."

Isobel's phone rang in her pocket, she reached in and answered it "I have Katherine, Fayth and the moonstone. Do you have the girls?"

"Yes." Isobel confirmed.

"Then let them go." A deep voice ordered on the other end.

"Let them go?" Isobel questioned.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do..."

"I'm done?" Isobel asked, her voice robotic and bare of any emotion.

"You done." He confirmed as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry." Isobel told them both "That I was such a disappointment to you." she tore her necklace from her neck and began to scream as the sun set fire to her body, Grace hid Elena from the vision of their mother's death.

* * *

><p>Matt and Caroline were sat in the living room of the Forbes house, she had just finished explaining to him about Vicki's death, having to compel him, and other things.<p>

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'cause I love you." She told him lovingly "I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something..."

"I'm all alone." He whispered.

"No, you're not." Caroline assured him.

"My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a-"

"I'm still me." she told him "I'm still me. I'm just... I'm just a little bit-" She took a seat next to him but he immediately rose from his seat.

"Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this." Matt told her.

"Tell me what I can do." she begged "Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you."

"You can make me forget. You've done it to me before." He reminded her.

"I don't... I don't think that that's-"

"Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now." he told her fear was obvious in his trembling voice.

"But maybe after-"

"Just make me forget, Caroline!" Matt ordered and she began to cry.

"Ok. Ok, Matt." Caroline nodded as she took his face between her hands.

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace walk into the Salvatore house and Grace stops her, Elena was close to tears looking at her sister "Here." Grace whispered putting Isobel's necklace into her hand closing her fingers around it "You keep it."<p>

"Was that Isobel's?" Stefan asked as he approached the two.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Grace's voice was cracking and weak.

"She was your mother." Stefan rubbed her back.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire, and he knows for sure that you already area a vampire. He knows that you have us to keep you both safe." Stefan told both girls as Damon walked in the room.

"He knows we're not gonna run." Elena whispered and Graced nodded as Damon walked over to her.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon stated as he paced Elena a single piece of folded up paper.

"What's this?" Elena asked opening it.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan told his girlfriend.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked surprised.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan shrugged.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon joked.

"Damn, there's go's my plan." Grace smirked up at him.

There was a coughing and spluttering noise to be heard from across the room, Damon rushed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt holding him above the floor.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." John promised "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He looked over at his daughters.

"Damon, let him go." Grace walked over to where Damon was standing "We all need to talk."

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jeremy was reading through the grimoire trying to find out more about the warning Bonnie had spoke about, she walked in the room looking at him<p>

"I told you to not worry about that." Bonnie scoffed.

"A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at one, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?" Jeremy asked.

"All of it." Bonnie admitted.

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that." Jeremy told her firmly.

"Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this." The witch replied.

"No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her..." Jeremy replied.

"That's why you're not gonna tell her." Bonnie patted his hand.

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Jeremy looked at her dumbstruck.

"It's not just for Elena, or Grace, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine." Bonnie replied to him before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes was sitting in her cruiser when the door opened and a honeycomb boy climbed in looking at the older woman "I did it." He confirmed "I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away."<p>

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said."

"I feel like she died." Matt whispered.

"She did." Liz whimpered as tears fell down her face.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore Boarding House John was sitting with Elena and Grace in the parlour room talking to them about him and Isobel.<p>

"I always knew that she, Katherine and Fayth were close, but I never realised that Isobel and the girls were working against me. Three of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John mused.

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Grace asked her voice small.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to both of you. I saw how heartbroken she was to let you go, but to most of all split you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I will do." he assured them and when both girls didn't answer he looked even sadder than before.

"You screw up everything, John." Elena shook her head "Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent we have left so maybe we can learn not to hate you."

"Ok." John nodded, he liked that, maybe one day he might have his daughters back.

* * *

><p>Damon walked over to Stefan who was pouring himself a glass of scotch, the older brother joined him giving him a smile "Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon explained.<p>

"At least something went right today. Katherine and Fayth have no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you, Grace and Jeremy took Bonnie to today. We're the only ones who know." Stefan mused.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon smirked as both brother raise their glasses and clink them together.

* * *

><p>At Alaric's apartment Fayth wakes up to see Katherine is still unconscious, she shakes her gently and her twin opened her eyes, they noticed a black shadow sitting on a chair, there were two vases next to him, one was full of blood and the other was empty knocked over onto its side. Both of the girls move closer to the chair when they noticed it was Alaric, the warlock that had captured them bent down on his knee to bow.<p>

"Alaric?" Fayth asked quickly grabbing her sisters hand they rush for the door when they realise that they were trapped and Alaric was walking towards them.

"Zdravei, Fay. Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric purred at them in a Bulgarian accent as he lent down to touch Fayth's face gently "I have missed you."

"Klaus!" Fayth breathed her eyes widening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! **

**Klaus has finally arrived! Ah! Isobel is dead :( I may not have liked her that much but it was a painful, depressing way to die, although as least she was put out of her compelled misery. Not really loads of Drace, but some Elena/Grace bonding with their parents kind of... I'm not sure.**

**So I'm thinking of posting another chapter tonight because I really like it! I can't wait to write Klaus into the story properly and we're also very close to having everyone's favourite Elijah back ;)**

**Please review, alert and fave if you enjoyed! Tell me what you liked :) tell me what you like about Drace :) Tell me what you hope for! Thank you for reading :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	40. The Last Dance

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Last Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus was still using Alaric's body for his own personally gain, he walks into the teachers closet and pulls out two shirts, he turns to Katherine and Fayth who were tied to chairs.<p>

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus smirked "Ok, bad or badder?" He held up the shirts to the twins.

"The dark colours suit you better." Fayth told him.

"Oh, thank you, honey... Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Klaus questioned.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Fayth told him.

"Ok, the dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill." Klaus shook Alaric's head.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Fayth added.

"Right. Elena and Grace's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He looked at the twins.

"That's it." Fayth shrugged restricted by the binds but Klaus walked closer to her and touched her face softly, for the first time in a while Fayth and Katherine seemed genuinely scared.

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus' voice was giddy.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything I know. We both have." Fayth begged.

"You seen, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus began to compel her threw Alaric's body.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could fin a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Fayth muttered.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus mused.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop..." Fayth hissed.

"Well, we'll just have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus smiled.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine begged.

"And show you both kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus smirked as he pulled a knife from Alaric's pant pocket "I want you to take this knife... and stab your sister with it." He handed Katherine the knife and she jabbed the knife into Fayth's leg, she winced "Now take it out." Katherine did "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over and over again and if you get bored, do it to yourself." He smirked.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious little Gracie..." He placed a small kiss on each of their foreheads "Don't be too jealous, Fayth, it's just... I'm over you. The fun is just beginning. Again." He ordered and Katherine stabbed the knife down again.

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie were inside the house with a lawyer singing the deed over to the Salvatore Boarding House "Please sign here and here." The lawyer instructed and Elena took the pen.<p>

"Ok." She sighed.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie creased her eye brows.

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." She eyed her witch best friend.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie mused.

"That's the idea." Elena shrugged.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." She muttered looking at the size of the place.

* * *

><p>Just outside the front door Damon and Stefan were waiting to be let into the house, they were talking about Bonnie killing Klaus "You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.<p>

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so..."

"We just need to find him." Damon wondered.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked looking over at his younger brother.

"Nope. Not without someone that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan informed him.

"Do you think he killed them?" Damon asked almost mournfully.

"Katherine and Fayth? Probably." Stefan nodded.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon answered as Grace suddenly appeared next to him holding a box of Elena's things.

"This is the last of it." Grace informed them.

"Grace, I said I would help." Damon took the box from her hands placing it by his feet "You didn't need to do all that by yourself, sweetie."

"I had to do something." Grace replied as the door opened to reveal Elena standing there with the lawyer.

"Thank you, Mr Henry." Elena smiled shaking his hand as he left.

Stefan, Damon and Grace approached the door but was all stopped by the barrier, Grace sighed heavily "Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena gave her a cunning look "Grace, would you please do me the honour of joining me in the house."

"It would be a pleasure." Grace skipped inside hugging her sister "Ah, the bond of sisters." She smirked at Damon who gave her a small, playful growl.

"Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house." Elena smiled at her boyfriend.

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan stepped through the barrier too giving Damon a smirk.

"You know, I... uh, I better go upstairs and shower." Grace looked at Damon her eyes wide and innocent looking, curling a piece of her hair around her finger seductively.

"Elena, let me in." Damon pressed himself against the barrier looking at his girlfriend swaying her hips as she walked away from him.

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked.

"And her sister." Grace called she was already at the stairs.

"No." Damon smirked.

"Shame." Grace called.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena told him.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Then please, come in." Elena stepped aside and he entered the house to see Grace and Bonnie come around the corner, the vampire redressed in different clothes.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to school." Grace answered "Elena, catch." She passed her Elena's jacket.

"Huh? No, you're showering." Damon caught her waist.

"No!" Grace laughed as Damon dragged the girl to his room.

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it, Elena." Stefan told his girlfriend "Klaus is out there. We know that.

"Right, but where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are going. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Bonnie confirmed.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come one." Elena took Bonnie's hand as they left the room.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan grabbed his bag leaving with them.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Grace jiggle the door handle as she turned to him death written in her eyes, he was holding the key in his hands, when she zipped over to him he held it in the air.<p>

"C'mon shorty, reach it." He teased.

"Damon, stop playing around, I'm going to be late." Grace whined as she stood on her tip toes still unable to reach the key, her shirt rising up her stomach, Damon took his chance and gripped the bottom of it ripping it from her body "That was my favourite shirt." Her voice was low as she looked down at her black lacy bra.

"I'll buy you a new one." Damon shrugged.

"Not the point." She spat pushing him back into he bed before ripping his shirt from his body.

"This was designer." Damon growled.

"Deal with it." Grace pressed her lips to his running her hands through his hair as she straddled his waist smiling down at him "we're even."

"No we're not." Damon flipped them "But we will be." He unclips her bra at the back throwing it across the room, his lips skim over the soft skin and she moans out "You like that, Gracie?"

"Damon." She arched her back a little.

The older vampire kissed down her trimmed stomach before reaching her short shorts unbuttoning them and pulling them down, he reached up and latched his teeth onto her black panties pulling them down too.

"mmm, sweetie." He kissed up her leg stopping at her inner thigh licking the sensitive skin gently, gradually getting higher and higher.

"Damon." Grace breathed out suddenly intaking a swift gasp as her fingers find his beautiful raven black mane.

"Still wanna go to school?" Damon teased.

* * *

><p>Matt approached the Forbes House and knocked the door gently, Sheriff Forbes came to the door looking at him suspiciously "Caroline left early for school." Liz explained.<p>

"I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her." Matt looked at the woman for guidance.

"You can't let on that you know." Liz told him.

"She wants me to take her to tha dance. What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"Take her to the dance." Liz replied simply.

"I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out." Matt whispered.

"Damn it, Matt, just go it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time."

"I know, but-"

"Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not he only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. Grace is a vampire. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God know what..."

"A werewolf." Matt corrected her.

"There's not one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do." Liz told him.

"That'll never fool her." Matt shook his head.

"Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt." She begged.

* * *

><p>A little while later that day, the class walks into history Elena talking her seat next to Stefan sliding a flyer for the decade dance towards him and he shook his head, but when Elena looked back at Bonnie who was sitting behind them she looked just as excited as she was.<p>

"Hello, class." Klaus walked in the room but everyone only saw Alaric or Mr. Saltzman "What are we learning today?"

"Sorry I'm late." Grace burst in the room and Klaus' eyes lingered on Grace for far too long, his eye running up and down her barely clothed body "I'm so sorry, I was... I was busy." she was out of breath and smoothing down her hair.

"Not a worry at all, Grace." Klaus smiled at her "Take a seat, won't you."

"Thanks." Grace creased her eye brows as she walked to her seat sitting down "Hey." She smiled at Bonnie.

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked.

"Erm... It doesn't really matter." Grace replied as she felt her phone vibrate in her short shorts, she reached in and dug it out reading she had a message from Damon.

_Damon – Where did you go, beautiful? I woke up and found you gone from my arms. Just to be clear, we are so not even anymore ;) you left, you broke the deal... xx_

_Grace – Sorry :( I had to get to school, need to be there for Elena with Klaus running around. I can make it up to you later, that's if you want me to ;) xx_

"Ms. Gilbert." Klaus called towards Grace.

"That's you." Elena turned to her.

"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman, what did you say?" Grace asked again.

"Phone, please." He walked towards her holding his hand out waiting.

"I'm sorry, I won't get it out again." Grace promised as it vibrated.

"Sorry, love." He took the phone from her hands beginning to search through it "Hmm, a rather graphic text sent from Damon..." He mused.

"Oh my God." Grace hissed covering her face "Can you just give it back? I'll turn it off and put it in my bag." She promised.

"If you can name something that was good in the sixties." He smiled at her challengingly.

"The Beatles." Grace shrugged and everyone around her giggled.

"No, no. Grace is right." Klaus smiled towards the girl "The Beatles were the only thing that made it bearable. Good answer."

"Thanks?" Grace creased her eye brows as Klaus smiled down at her through her teachers body, he placed her phone back in her hands.

"Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Mr. Saltzman." Grace informed him giving him a unforgettable smile now taking notes.

"Right." He smiled at her again "It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, the seventies. Thank you, Grace."

* * *

><p>Caroline walked over to the preppy brunette cheerleader named Dana but as she was walking towards her she saw Matt "Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?" Caroline asked.<p>

"Sure." Dana nodded.

"Ok, thank you." The blonde smiled as she handed the girl the posters and walks over to Matt "Hey." She greet him and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her "What was that for?"

"Just practicing for tonight." He shrugged and she laughed "So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight."

"Perfect." Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were both sat in the cafeteria at a table talking about Elena and Grace not knowing that is the young witch harnessed too much power she would die "Did you tell Elena or Grace what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" The boy asked.<p>

"No, and you're not, either." Bonnie told him firmly.

"Well, they've gotta know you can't do it." Jeremy shrugged.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me." Bonnie pushed him a little.

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you." He told her.

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised me to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..." It was an empty threat.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey." Grace joined them taking a seat with Elena next to them.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" Elena asked.

"It's not ideal." He rose from his seat.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena asked him hopeful.

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm... I'm late for class." He walked from the room.

"What's with him?" Grace asked cracking open her Dr. Pepper.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight. So, Damon sending out _graphic texts_." Bonnie laughed along with Elena.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Grace rolled her eyes and rubbed her back "I can't believe Alaric did that, do you think he's drunk?"

"I think he's just teasing you." Elena shrugged as Dana walked over to the table beaming at Grace.

"Hey, Grace, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana grinned.

"Tell him she has a older boyfriend. Should scare him off." Bonnie shrugged.

"Older is an understatement." Grace shot her a look and both Bonnie and Elena laughed "But, Dana, tell him no thanks."

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana promised.

"H-His name is... is Klaus?" Grace whispered her eyes widening as her whole body stiffened as the three girls surveyed the room "Dana, is he here now?"

"I don't know." Dana replied.

"She's being compelled." Bonnie whispered.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana cooed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Grace, Bonnie and Elena to return to Elena's new house to see Stefan and Damon waiting "Save him the last dance." Damon scoffed "How lame is that."<p>

"Damon, I'm scared over here, ok?" Grace told him and he took both of her hands gently "I don't know what to do, he's actually here."

"Don't worry, we go to the dance, we find him." Damon shrugged.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan threw him a look.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon smirked.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school..." Stefan mused looking over at the girls "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" he added as someone knocked the door, Klaus walked in still using Alaric's body as his vessel.

"There you are." Damon noted.

"Sorry I'm late." Klaus replied.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon informed him of something he already knew.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan off attack?" Elena asked from where she sat with Stefan holding his hand.

"Me. I'm the plan." Bonnie spoke up "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Klaus bragged.

Damon nodded "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." He zipped towards Bonnie, but before he could get anywhere near her he was thrown across the room.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan spoke up and Grace smirked.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Bonnie told them all confidently.

* * *

><p>Soon Alaric bodied Klaus returned to Alaric's apartment to begin to get ready for the schools decade dance, he compelled Katherine to stop stabbing Fayth in the leg which was bleeding violently, but had no stab wounds where they had healed "Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Klaus muttered.<p>

"That's terrible." Fayth's voice was thickly sarcastic when a the warlock from before walked into the kitchen searching the cupboards.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Klaus told him walking over to Alaric's dresser looking through the shirts "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage." he got to the bottom of the draw and saw there was a wooden plank, he pulled it up to reveal all the vampire killing weapons "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus asked holding a crossbow.

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine replied.

"Ah. Well, that explains the clothing." He threw the crossbow to the floor like a child finished with a toy.

"All I could fine." Maddox handed Klaus a glass "Guy likes his bourbon."

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." Klaus used his affectionate nick-name for Bonnie.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

"In this body?" He looked down at the history teacher body "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean..."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox smiled.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus asked.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric, will last longer than hers will." The warlock smiled.

"How? He's human." Klaus shrugged.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking around her house searching for her mom, she was wearing a hot pink dress suit, she was going as Jackie O to the dance with Matt as her date, him being JFK.<p>

"There you are!" Caroline spotted her mom "You almost missed me. How do I look?" She twirled.

"Jackie O?" Liz giggled.

The vampire laughed too "Duh."

"You look good." Liz confirmed.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled "Is everything ok?"

"Uh, just some work stress." Liz lied smoothly.

"Well, you work too much." Caroline replied as Matt knocked the door, she opened it to reveal him in a dashing suit "Mr. President."

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"Hi." She went to kiss him, but he looked behind her at her mother.

"Sheriff." He nodded respectfully.

"Sorry." Caroline muttered.

"Have fun." Liz told them.

"We will." Caroline walked from the house.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I don't know." Grace looked at the outfit in front of her "It's a little revealing."<p>

"That's what the sixties was about." Damon smirked "You'd look sexy in this, trust me."

"Alright." Grace walked into the bathroom and stripped down to her panties and bra, first she pulled on the crochet halter top, it was a beaming white colour and it matched her white micro mini skirt, she then pulled on her black go-go boots and clipped on her black and white hooped chain belt that completed her outfit "I don't know."

"Here." Damon passed her a black head band that she slipped over her hair, she giggled.

"So, do I look retro?" She stuck one hip out to the side posing.

"Yes." Damon leaned down and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" Stefan walked in the room Elena by his side.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls High school gym was pumping with dancing teens, Klaus walked in and dances his way through the crowd before making over to Dana and her date.<p>

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana laughed.

"Thank you, Dana." Klaus smiled "Thank you. Now who is your date?"

"It's Chad, Mr, Saltzman, from third period." Chad reminded him.

"Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" Klaus smirked at them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were just outside of the school talking and waiting for the other four to catch up "Wait." he took of his ring "Look, I... um... I wanted you to have this."<p>

"If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties." Bonnie giggled.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie." Jeremy told her.

"This ring won't work on me, Jeremy." She told him pushing his hand away.

"But it was made by a witch." the teen creased his eye brows.

"To protect from supernatural, not for someone who is." Bonnie giggled a little.

"Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed." Jeremy lowered his voice.

"Just because a bunch of witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die." Bonnie informed him.

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department." he reminded her.

"Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." She assured him as she embraced him seeing Damon watching them "Damon."

"Evening." He nodded as he walked in followed by Grace, Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, you two." Grace smiled "Oh, you look nice." She hugged the witch.

"You too." Bonnie smiled.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked and they all walked in to the gym in their group, as soon as they entered Dana jumped up into the makeshift stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana called "This is for Grace, from Klaus." Her voice was low and seductive.

Grace's heart stopped momentarily as Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy gathered around her and Elena, the young girl recognised the song and wanted to be sick, it was so twisted 'Dedicated To The One I Love' by The Mamas And The Papas.

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon told Grace "He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Elena scanned the people around them.

"Maybe's he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggested seeing the fearful look on Grace's features.

"It's a party, Grace. C'mon, people... blend." Damon told everyone taking Grace making her sway with him.

"Good idea." Bonnie took Jeremy's hand leading him to the dance floor as he complained.

"There's Ric. I'll be right back to dance some more." Damon winked at Grace as he walked over to the Original in the History teachers body.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted..." Klaus smirked "He must have a thing for Grace."

"I'm not impressed." Damon shrugged.

"No?" Klaus cocked Alaric's eye brow.

"Let me know if you seen anything out of whack." Damon noted as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie were dancing close and so were Elena and Stefan, the doppelgänger saw Caroline and Matt arrive "Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her."<p>

"I'm on it." Stefan walked over and Elena walked over to Grace who was looking incredibly nervous.

"You look really good." Elena took a seat next to her "You really don't need to worry, Bonnie is super powerful, she can take him."

"What kind of game is he playing?" Grace asked "Save the last dance for me, a song called dedicated to the one I love, what is this? What is he trying to do?"

"well, remember what Elijah said? Klaus had a deep love for women like you... I think he was referring to Fayth, right? It's obvious that he does love women like you and now if moving on to you..."

"I don't want him moving on to me." Grace huffed.

"Can I interest you in a dance?" Damon walked over holding his hand out as he approached the two.

"No, all this Klaus drama has got me really feeling sick, I don't feel like dancing." Grace went to walk away but Damon caught her waist.

"Stay. Just forget about it." He smiled as he spun her around "For five minutes."

"Fine." Grace let him dance around with her.

"You need to relax." Damon told her "Remember the last decade dance? We danced all night long, kissed, the vampires were all 'ah!' and you were all, 'Ah!'." Damon did a girly scream which made Grace giggle.

"Right. And you won." Grace noted.

"Yes! We did." Damon smiled "And that was before you were a vampire, just imagine what you're capable of now." he spun her and dragged her back in a 60s styled fashion.

"You're good a this." Grace giggled.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>"Dance with me." Caroline begged Matt as they entered the room.<p>

He chuckled acting normal "I'm a really bad dancer."

She laughs and took his arm "I know better than that." they began to dance. "What?"

"You look really pretty tonight." He smiled.

Stefan joined in the middle of the dance floor them smiling and acting as if everything was alright "Hey, guys."

"Hey, man, what's up?" Matt smiled eyeing the vampire.

"Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?" He smiled at the blonde.

"No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink." Matt replied as he walked away through the crowd.

"Thanks." Stefan smiled as he took Caroline's hands beginning to dance with her acting casual.

The blonde sensed that something was wrong "What's wrong?

"Klaus is here." Stefan replied.

"What?" Caroline hissed looking around at all the dancing teens "Where?"

"We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?" Stefan told her firmly, concerned for her.

* * *

><p>Damon saw Bonnie dancing close with Jeremy, he walked over to the two and smiled as they both pulled back a little to look at him "May I?" The vampire asked Jeremy looks at him and left. Damon danced with Bonnie.<p>

"You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it true?" The blue eyed vampire asked,

"Yes." she confirmed.

"The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" Damon looked at her.

"He was upset. I didn't want him to worry." Bonnie replied.

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena and Grace, no matter what." Damon questioned.

"No matter what." Bonnie nodded.

"Good." Damon nodded too.

"You can't tell them." Bonnie told him firmly.

"Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" Damon creased his eye brows.

Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie joked avoiding the subject.

"We wouldn't want that." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena were dancing in the crowd, laughing and twirling around when Grace bumped directly into Jeremy, he caught her before she could hit the floor.<p>

"Hey, lover boy." Grace giggled beginning to dance with him and Elena at the same time "Where's Bonnie."

"Dancing with Damon." Jeremy answered.

"What are they up to?" Grace creased her eye brows as Damon wiggled his fingers at her, she giggled a little.

"Who knows." Jeremy mused.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?" Elena asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Jeremy stopped dancing and left the gym quickly.

"Everything alright?" Stefan joined the girls who had stopped their dancing now.

"I'm not sure." Elena mused.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walks out into the hallway getting some fresh air that didn't tickle his throat with heavy perfume or the thick smog of hairspray. Stefan joined him looking at him a little worried "Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together." Stefan told him.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie." he whispered.

"What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out." Stefan placed his hand on his shoulders.

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her." Jeremy's voice quivered.

"What?" Stefan whispered.

"But she doesn't want Elena and Grace to know, 'cause if they knows, they're gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, and Klaus is doing all of these all of these creepy, twisted things to Grace, so... What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy panicked.

* * *

><p>Later on that night everyone is dancing. Damon is dancing with two girls dancing with them, having a good time. Bonnie looks at him and smiles shaking her head gently as Elena and Grace join her on the dance floor.<p>

"We need to talk to you." Elena's voice was low and they all walk from the room.

Damon was looking over at them confused to where they were going, Grace shot him and look and then Bonnie did too, he gave off an even more confused look when Stefan joined him.

"Come here, come here, come here." Stefan pulled his older brother to one side "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena and then she told Grace which explains that bitchy look she just gave me." Damon growled,

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan spat.

"I changed my mind." Damon sneered.

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace and Bonnie all walk outside of the building basking in the cold air that ran across their burning limbs from all the dancing "How could you not tell us?" Elena whispered.<p>

"Because I knew how you'd react." Bonnie answered.

"No. No way, it's not an option." Elena told her firmly.

"It's our only option." Bonnie growled.

"Then we'll find another way, ok?" Grace told her "There has to be." her voice was low and desperate.

"Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life. No one is!" Elena burst.

"I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie told them.

"Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked and both girls didn't answer "So you know why I have to."

"No. No!" Elena screamed.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was still in the hallway, he took a deep breath as he walked back towards the gym when he was intercepted by Chad and two other students.<p>

"What's going on, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good." Chad nodded.

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy." Jeremy spat when suddenly the two boys grabbed him and Chad punched him continuously until he fell to his side, which was when the three of them started to kick and stomp on him.

Stefan and Damon run into the hallway and the boys quickly pull out Alaric's weapons pointing at the two vampires.

"Hey idiots!" Damon yelled as they got closer and Chad fired a wooden stake into his shoulder "Let me guess... Klaus says hi?" Stefan rushes over to Chad and his friend knocking them both out when Damon catches the other one above to shove the stake that had been into his shoulder into the compelled teens chest.

"No! Don't kill him." Stefan called "He's compelled."

"So?" Damon spat.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie, Elena and Grace. I got this. Go." Stefan ordered and Damon growled at the boy before shoving him against the lockers and running through the halls in search for the girls.

* * *

><p>"Grace!" Klaus runs over in Alaric's body to the three girls.<p>

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"He has Jeremy." Klaus lied.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"What!" Bonnie growled.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come one." He lead them all threw the halls into a deserted part of the school.

"Ok, so where are you taking is?" Grace asked.

"Just a little further." Klaus slowed from his jog to a walk.

"Wait... something's not right." Elena noted.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded as he stops and laughs.

"I just had to get away from the dance. The 60s, ugh. Not my decade." He chuckled "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The styler, the parties, the jazz." He smirked.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Grace asked.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Grace?" Klaus smirked.

"He's being compelled." Elena whispered.

"Nope. Try again." Klaus grinned.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." Klaus smiled directly at Grace seeing that she was the first to connect everything.

"Klaus." She whimpered.

"Surprise! Not only beautiful, but smart too. I could just kiss you." He smiled taking a step towards her "Did you like my song I dedicated to you?"

"Don't take another step towards her." Bonnie warned.

"Just relax, Grace. I'm not here to hurt you, not at all... you're sister is on my hit list, but you're not sweetie." Klaus assured her before glancing over at Bonnie "But you are." That threat sent Bonnie over the edge as she laughed him against a wall of lockers with her newly found powers, he got straight back up.

"But all means... fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He smirked.

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie yelled as they all began to run back the way they had came stopping as they saw Damon running towards them, he caught Grace in his arms.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"It's Klaus... He... He's in Alaric's body." Grace whimpered close to tears.

"What?" Damon growled.

"he's possessing it or something." Bonnie added.

"Shh. Shh." Damon shhed Grace "Everything is going to be ok, what did he say to you?"

"He said about the song and said he could just kiss me..." Grace shuddered her stomach churning unevenly "Damon-"

Damon quickly kissed her "I'm the only one that will kiss you..." She was still shaking in his arms, petrified "You told me about the song that Caroline sung, think of that, ok? That's our song, that's the only song you need. Klaus won't hurt you, I promise."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Go help Elena find Stefan, ok? Stick with her." Damon kissed Grace again before letting her go "I love-"

"Not now, later." Damon smiled "We _will_ say it later." he assured her "Go. Now." Elena grasped Grace's hand tightly as both of them ran from the hallway "Can you kill him?" He questioned Bonnie.

"He's got some kind of protect spell on him." Bonnie answered.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon growled.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." Sh breathed.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Grace whispered as both twins ran onto the dance floor in a panic, Caroline spotted them walking over Matt joining her.<p>

"Hey! Are you ok?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Um... Yeah. We're just... we're looking for Stefan." Elena explained as she saw him walk in the room "Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, ok?" they both run over to the hazel eyed vampire.

"What was that about?" Matt smirked.

"Oh, you know, just same old drama." Caroline shrugged.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was stalking down the hallway, a witch on a mission, she was all alone whens he burst into the cafeteria to see Alaric sitting in there, knife in hand, but she knew better know, that was no longer her history teacher, that was Klaus.<p>

"What took you so long?" Klaus smirked "Now, do you now do you want this the easy way or the hard way?" Klaus smirked and she narrowed her eye snapping his wrist with her powers.

"The hard way." He popped the bone back into place "Got it." He stands up and she breaks his shoulder with her powers he groaned loudly "What? You'd kill your favourite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want. And he's want you to suffer first." She dried the blood leaking from her nose.

"Look at you." He smirked "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out." She hissed.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena and Grace run down the hallway towards the cafeteria when they were intercepted by Damon "There you are." He puts his arms around Grace and despite her worry for Bonnie she melted into his embrace, it felt good to know that he was still alive.<p>

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena demanded.

"She's going what she has to do." Damon replied and Grace pushed away from his arms.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon replied.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she!" Stefan demanded.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was standing in the middle of the cafeteria giving Klaus all she had, she noticed that Grace, Elena and Stefan arrived at the doors so she locked the doors.<p>

"Bonnie, no!" Elena screamed.

Both Grace and Stefan use their vampire strength to try and knock down the doors but they would not break, Bonnie used more of her powers the lights began to burst and a rain of sparks flew down on them sending Klaus to the floor, but when he rose back up. The witch turned to Grace and Elena giving them a weak, meaningful smile before her back bent and her body went limp falling to the floor, the doors clicked unlocked and the three ran in.

"No! Oh! Bonnie!" Grace screamed as she dove to the floor next to her, Elena stood above her unable to move, paralysed by pain "She's not breathing. Does my blood work? Will it save her?" the younger vampire asked as Stefan inspected the room to see that Klaus was no longer there "Stefan!"

"it's too late." Stefan told her "I'm sorry."

"No! No! It can't be!" Grace screamed ripping into her wrist, but Stefan stopped her as Damon walked in the room.

"Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon told him.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Grace spat her tears streaming.

"The Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon mused.

"This is Bonnie!" Grace screamed hysterically making everyone flinch.

"Grace, go home." Damon told her "Go home, so I can clean this up."

"Damon, please." Grace whispered.

"Go, Grace." He told her firmly but she wouldn't move "Stefan, take her." Stefan hooked his arms under her arms pits picking her up, but her body was limp her feet dragging on the floor.

"It's going to be ok." he took Elena's wrist dragging her from the room two, both of the girls were crying now.

Damon sighed as he watched Grace leave the room, hearing her pain stricken cries made him cringe and wince, he closed Bonnie's eyes as if to put her at rest, but he had to move her, but body in the trunk of a car.

"Damon!" Jeremy ran over "I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena and Grace? where's Bonnie?" He asked.

"We need to have a little talk." Damon lowered his voice.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elena was still sat in silence on the couch, and Grace was pacing the rooms the tears continuing to fall unable to stop them, the pain was so great she screamed placing her hand over her heart making both Stefan and Elena jolt.<p>

"I know it hurts." Stefan hugged her "I know, but it will stop soon."

"I want to turn it off." Grace whispered.

"Don't." Stefan brushed her hair from her eyes "Don't do that."

"This is my fault." Elena muttered finally.

"No, no, no. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

Damon walked in the room and Grace turned to him, she looked at stage, but he loved seeing her raw with emotion, it made him think back to when she was human.

"What did you do with her!" Grace demanded.

"Will you please calm down." Damon told her firmly.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you!" Grace growled.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon nodded and Grace lashed out and struck him, everyone in the room was taken by surprise.

Damon grabbed her arms but spoke calmly "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witches house Jeremy was pacing the basement looking down at the witch in the floor who was surrounded by candle, she suddenly gasped back to life her eyes opening wide, he jumped to the floor next to her embracing her tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." Damon confirmed "Bonnie's ok." He walked from the room and Stefan quickly followed him.<p>

"You know, you could have told me." Stefan told him firmly.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to _my_ girlfriend?" Damon countered.

"You understand what you put them through?" Stefan hissed.

"See, that's why I didn't' tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, if it ever came down down to it, I will always keep Grace alive, no matter what or who gets in the way..." he walked up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned house Jeremy was sitting against the wall with his laptop on his legs, he glanced around at the candle lit room "You sure it's safe here?" Jeremy asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bonnie nodded as he reached into his bag grabbing something.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"It is WiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have internet." He smirked.

"You don't have to stay down here with me." Bonnie smiled at him.

"Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jeremy smiled.

"I... I need you to talk to Elena for me and Grace... Tell them how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do." Bonnie whispered.

"Well, um... why don't you tell Elena yourself." He turned his laptop to show Elena on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Elena screamed as she saw her over webcam.<p>

"Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry." Bonnie told her.

"It's ok, it's ok. I just needed to see you for myself." Elena whispered revealed to see her best friend as she began to cry.

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie told her.

"It's ok, seriously. Damon explained it all after him and Grace had a huge fight." Elena lowered her voice.

"Oh, God." Bonnie muttered "Tell her I'm sorry."

"It's fine she's gone to sort it out now." Elena explained.

* * *

><p>Damon was sat in his room drinking in the dark when suddenly the door cracked open and Grace was standing there "Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real, it had to be raw, you being a vampire made it more emotional..." He explained.<p>

"I understand why you did what you did." Grace informed him as she switched on the lights "Klaus was fool, and Bonnie's alive."

"Here's to duplicity." he rose his glass.

"But let's get on thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." Grace hissed firmly.

"We need to kill Klaus, Grace. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you and your sister a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." Damon told her walking towards her.

"We'll find another way." Grace was determined.

"I hope so." Damon smiled genuinely.

The young vampire sighed heavily "Look, I shouldn't have hit you."

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you." He leaned down cupping her cheek pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

"I'm kind of thirsty, Damon. I'm going to go grab a drink." Grace pulled away from his lips her eyes scanning every inch of his body.

"I'll be waiting." He winked.

* * *

><p>Grace walked down into the basement and checked her surroundings before walking into the cellar room that they kept Elijah's daggered body in, she bent down and removed it as she took a seat next to him, it would only be a matter of time before the sleeping Original awoke...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ah! Two chapters in one night! So Klaus seems to have a little thing for Grace, a creepy obsessive thing! Also, more Drace in this chapter as it was lacking also a little Stefan and Grace as well as Klaus/Grace**

**Thank you to ****grapejuice101 who gave me ideas for this chapter :)**

**Please tell me what you think :) leave me a review, fav and alert! Tell me what you want to think will happen, what do you think of the pairings, mainly Drace, with their sexy little scenes or emotional scenes! I love writing both, it's great!**

**Graciiee xx**


	41. Klaus

Twisted Love

Season Two

Klaus

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace was sat in the cellar with Elijah early that next morning when suddenly his eyes burst open, she rushed over to him and his eyes were wide with shock as they fixed on her.<p>

"Elijah." Grace breathed.

"Fay!" He spat.

* * *

><p><em>It was England, 1492 and Katerina and Fay were standing in a large mansion with Katerina, they were dressed in beautiful dresses, their hair long, loose flowing curls.<em>

"_Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Elijah nodded as he joined Trevor in the room, he had a thick British accent with the rest of them._

"_I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor smiled._

"_No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where are these mystery girls of which you speak of?" Elijah asked._

"_Right this way." Trevor led the Original through the crowd towards Katerina and Fay, his mouth fell slightly ajar when he saw them._

"_My dear." Trevor smiled at Katerina._

"_Hello." Fay and Katerina curtsied politely._

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore House Elijah re-closed his eyes, Grace took a step towards him when his body suddenly spasmed and he stands "I can't... I can't breathe!" He rasped "What's happening to me?" Suddenly the Original ran into the door frame hard almost making the house shake "I can't... I can't be in this house."<p>

"You're not invited in." Grace remembered.

"Get me out of here." Elijah begged, Grace directed him towards the door and he flew straight through it into another wall, Grace winced at the pain she imagined he would be feeling as he rushed through the house, Graced followed, but as he stepped outside, unable to enter again, Grace stayed put.

"What happened?" Elijah growled.

"Shh!" Grace hissed tapping her ear twice and then pointing up to symbolise that Damon and Stefan would be able to hear them "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" She lowered her voice.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah countered, Grace held out the dagger to him and he quickly took it from her hand.

* * *

><p>Damon wakes up with a small yawn to roll over and feel no skin beneath him, he opened his eyes to see that Grace's side of the bed was empty "Grace?" Damon jumped up running downstairs to see Elena and Stefan, the doppelgänger was just getting ready to go out "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Elena gave him a small smile.

"Have you seen Grace?" Damon asked Elena.

"No, why?" Elena asked passing Stefan his coffee.

"Thank you, sweetie." Stefan smiled as Elena kissing her lips gently.

"Good morning." Elena purred.

"Hey, where's Grace?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, Damon. She's your girlfriend, aren't you meant to be always keep Grace alive, no matter who or what gets in the way?" Stefan countered using the words Damon had used the night before.

Damon growled as he walked from the room grabbing his phone "Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." he turned around to see Elena and Stefan kissing "Can you just please try and call her?"

"Damon, I'm sure Grace is fine." Elena pulled back "I mean, you know what Grace is like... With Klaus in town she probably just wanted to go clear her head."

"With Klaus in town that's a dangerous idea." Damon spat.

"I have to get going..." Elena kissed him.

"Bye." Stefan called turning around to see a door open at the end of the hall, he walked towards it suspiciously when Damon followed him. As soon as they saw the basement door open they bolted down the stairs to see that Elijah was gone, and so was the dagger.

"No, she didn't." Damon growled.

* * *

><p>Klaus was still possessing Alaric's body, he was standing at the door to seeing the powerful warlock Maddox off, Katherine and Fayth were stood in the kitchen making some morning coffee.<p>

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox informed Klaus.

"Yes, do hurry." Klaus told him "I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." He warned before the warlock turned and left letting Klaus close the door.

"Where is he going?" Fayth asked.

"To retrieve me." Klaus replied to her "So I can get out of this bad hair-do." he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." Klaus smirked as he pulled the moonstone out of his pocket placing it on the dinning table "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Oh, I am ready to break this curse and take Grace with me on my leave."

"You and your obsessions." Fayth muttered.

"Mmm, she is much pretty that you... My obsession with you was purely curse breaking as much as Elijah thought I was softening to you, with Grace it's different." He mused.

"How romantic." Fayth sneered "You realise she has a boyfriend? One that would die for her..."

"I would happy take that arrogant young vampire up on his offer." Klaus purred "You should have seen the way he was holding her, 'I'm not impressed'." Klaus mimicked Damon's voice.

"Why would you do that here?" Katherine asked "There's so many people that would try and stop you."

"You're precious Grace included." Fayth added.

"Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the doppelgänger." He explained.

"I didn't realise that was a requirement..." Katherine mused.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England with your sister before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you both were."

"You only wanted one of us." Fayth noted "Which of us would it have been?"

"I would have found it romantic to see you die up on that alter with me." Klaus smirked at her "Your sister could have run free, but you were selfish..."

"Elena wouldn't run." Katherine noted ignoring Klaus "She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Klaus grinned as he walked over compelling them both "You can't leave until I tell you to."

* * *

><p>Grace parks her car where Elijah had told her to, he was sitting in the passenger seat draining a blood bag "You look better." Grace noted.<p>

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah finally asked.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Grace looked at him.

"You ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah told her firmly.

"No demands." Grace answered "I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." She looked over at him.

"What about Elena?"

"I need to protect her, Elijah. No matter what." Grace whispered.

"I can't promise that she won't be involved in the killing..." Elijah explained as Grace's phone began to ring, she answered it.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Damon demanded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Grace answered.

"Where? I'm on my way-"

"No, Damon, Elijah and I need some time alone." Grace replied to him.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Damon told her.

"Elijah is a noble man, Damon. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone." Damon growled.

"It's my decision to be here, Damon. Please respect it. And make sure that Stefan doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." She quickly hung up handing her phone over to Elijah's waiting hand.

* * *

><p>Both brothers sat in the parlour room of the Salvatore Boarding House, the older brother looking down at his phone in shock "Did she just hang up on you?" Stefan asked.<p>

"She did." Damon confirmed his voice calmer than it should be "She's lost it." Damon mused.

"Damon, let's be honest, if anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan looked at his brother.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." Damon lowered his voice.

"She'll kill herself in the process. Grace is looking for another way, to keep everyone alive." Stefan explained.

"Her way's going to get her killed." Damon shuddered "So we need to find her and stop her." he stood up heading for the door when Stefan stopped him.

"No, you need to back off." Stefan hissed.

"What?" Damon growled.

"Look, Id on't like this anymore than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing." Stefan replied.

"That might be you place. But she's my girlfriend, this is my decision, and my plan is much better." The raven haired vampire went to walk around him but Stefan caught his arm.

"I said back off."

* * *

><p>"He's here." Grace informed Elijah as they continued to sit in Grace's car.<p>

"Klaus is here?" Elijah looked over at her.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Grace explained shivering gently.

"Of course he has." Elijah shook his head from side to side "One of his favourite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Grace noted.

"Yes, I do." Elijah mused.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the mansion in 1492, England Elijah was standing with Katerina and Fay as they awaited the arrival of the mysterious host of the Birthday Party.<em>

"_So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Fay asked Elijah._

"_Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah informed her scanning Katerina's body for the second time before seeing a presence enter the room, he owned every step he took with such a passion and force "Here he is."_

_He made his way through the crowd before approach the three, his eyes stopped on Fay as he smiled down at her, his curled long locks of blonde hair reached his shoulders, but was brushed back off his perfect face._

"_Katerina, Fay, may I introduce to you Lord Niklaus." Elijah nodded towards the smirking man as he reached over and placed a small kiss on Fay's cheek then a small kiss on Katerina's hand._

"_Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." The corner of his lip turned up to give him a dashing smile aimed at Fay._

* * *

><p>Elijah approached the Lockwood manor knocking the door with Grace standing by his side as he rang the doorbell twice, Carol Lockwood opened the door giving them both a pleasant smile.<p>

"Elijah, Grace! What are you doing here? What happened?" she noted the state of Elijah's tattered and burnt clothes.

"I've have a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you can help." Elijah informed her.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting-"

He began to compel the woman "It won't take but a minute of your time."

"Of course." Carol smiled moving to let them in "Anything you need."

"Thank you." Elijah walked in Grace following behind "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." She explained and Grace gave her a sad smile.

"Wonderful." Elijah nodded as she walked up the stairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Grace asked tucking a stray piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." He nodded respectfully as he followed Carol.

* * *

><p>Elena walks into her house and see's Jenna sat up at the table, she looks upstairs to see Jeremy's door wide open, he was still down in the basement at the abandoned witch house with Bonnie.<p>

"Hi." Elena's voice was small as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Jenna asked her voice was low "Jeremy's not answering his and he's not home. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Jenna." Elena sighed.

"And to top it all off I just got a weird message from Ric telling me to meet him at the Grill."

"What?" Elena's eyes grew wide.

"Ric, he told me to meet him at the Grill, I wanted to make sure you got in ok before I head off to his grovelling fest." Jenna sighed as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"No." Elena stood in her way "Just... Just stay put, please. I need to talk with you."

"Fine." Jenna sighed heavily as she took a seat.

"Give me one minute." Elena begged grabbing her phone texting Stefan.

_Elena – SOS! Need you at my place immediately! Bring Grace if you can. X_

* * *

><p>Stefan was fingering through a book trying to keep his mind off not going out there to drag Grace away from Elijah and out of Klaus' way when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, it was from Elena with SOS written.<p>

"Damon, I need to go see Elena, she really needs my help." Stefan told his older brother as he was pouring himself a drink "She wants to know where Grace is."

"Gee, I'd love to help, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." Damon swigged at his scotch as he looked at the watch that lay on his wrist.

"It's seriously going to be like that?" Stefan growled.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. Grace has run off playing idiot. I'm just backing off, Stefan." Damon held his hands up defensively Stefan through Damon a deathly look as he walked from the boarding house. Within minutes the door was knocked again and Damon answered it, Andie was standing there smiling.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Damon returned the false smile.

"So you said you wanted help finding some information out about Mystic Falls?" Andie asked like a preppy school girl getting ready for a study date.

"Yeah, but first I need to tell you a few things..." Damon nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Andie nodded looking up into his bright blue eyes as she suddenly turned a intense blood red colour, a scream fell from her lips but no one heard it.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Grace were sitting down in the dinning room of an Empty Lockwood mansion, the Original was now wearing one of Richard Lockwood's suits from before he died "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us..." Elijah nodded.<p>

"No. I'm sorry." Grace told him her voice full of sorrow.

"And Katerina? Fay? They would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah noted.

"Klaus took them. We think that they might be head." Grace explained.

"I doubt that." the Original scoffed "Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for them after what they did."

"I don't understand." Grace whispered "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine and Fayth pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina and Fay to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." He told her.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus was staring down at Fay with a kind smile planted on his lips, she was much smaller than him looking up into his bright liquid blue eyes mixed with a beautiful green.<em>

"_From where have you come, Fay?" Klaus asked the girl who had been originally Bulgarian._

"_My sister and I are new to town, my Lord." Fay informed him as Klaus looked over at Elijah with a smirk._

"_Katerina and Fay are from Bulgaria."Elijah explained._

"_Zradevie, Fay." Klaus smiled at her._

_The beautiful brunette giggled excitedly covering her mouth as she did with her hand "Very good." her eyes lit up._

"_Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with the lovely Fay." Klaus explained._

"_Not at all." Elijah nodded "Katerina, can I escort you around the estate?"_

"_Of course." Katerina smiled accepting the offer._

"_Happy birthday, brother." Elijah smiled at him before he turned and left with Katerina and Klaus turned the other way leaving with Fay._

* * *

><p>"Yes." Elijah nodded at a shocked Grace "Klaus is my brother."<p>

"I heard that." Grace whispered her eyes fixed on a wall across the room "I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'" Elijah told her sipping his tea making Grace give him a exasperated look.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think this a good idea." Andie told Damon as they approached the room.<p>

"Listen." Damon tightened the scarf around her neck "This is just investigative journalism... we're investigating." he pushed her towards the door.

"Alaric, are you home? Andie Starr, Jenna's friend." She informed him knocking the door.

* * *

><p>Inside Fayth places her bourbon down on the side before walking over to the door about to open it, but she couldn't even get near the doorknob, she grimaced as the door flew open.<p>

"Thank God." Fayth breathed.

"Wow! You were right. They look exactly like Grace and Elena." Andie noted.

"Yep." Damon nodded as he couldn't enter he looks over at Katherine and Fayth "Thought you might be dead."

"Unfortunately not." Katherine hissed.

* * *

><p>Elena ran to the door as it rang to reveal Stefan standing there "Thank God."<p>

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Jenna got a text from _Alaric_ saying to meet her at the Grill. I said I'd explain everything." Elena told him.

"Good." Stefan nodded kissing her forehead "Hey, Jenna, thanks for not going to the Grill."

"Um, Stefan-"

"No, listen. I can explain..." His sentence was cut off when she looked over his shoulder.

"So you're just letting yourself in now?" Jenna sneered.

"I apologise for bursting in... but you didn't meet with me and I got worried." Klaus smirked "Oh, hey Stefan, Elena. How's it going?"

* * *

><p>"Wait. There's a whole family of Originals?" Grace asked.<p>

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explained.

"So your parents were human?" Grace questioned.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Grace. Just know. We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us you and all other vampires were created." He smiled.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Grace creased her eye brows.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Fayth asked crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame, unable to go through it.<p>

"We are here to rescue you." Andie shrugged.

"No, I meant where's Grace?" Fayth countered "You traded her in for a human already?"

"She's not here right now..." Damon answered in a low voice

"So why is this human here?" Katherine eyed her mysteriously.

"She is a journalist, she knows a lot of information... helped me find this place." Damon explained.

"You're here to rescue us?" Katherine scoffed.

"No, we are here to see if you deserve to be rescued." Damon smirked "I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching..." He pulled out a phial of clear liquid.

"Is that...?"

"Vervain? Your salvation." Damon smiled triumphantly.

"It's not going to do anything." Fayth crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to say in his apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon questioned, Fayth went to answer but the words got stuck in her throat "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No." Fayth replied.

"There's you loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." He held it up.

She went to grab it but the barrier prevented her hand from going through "Give it to me."

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" He looked between the twins.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance again Klaus, so I was looking out for my sister and I." Fayth explained.

"And where did that get you." Damon countered "Here." He threw her the phial and she caught it "Be careful with that. If he finds out you two have that, you're never getting out of here." Fayth drunk a little swig first and then handed some to her sister "You owe me. And I will collect." he looked over at Andie "Come on."

"Nice to meet you both." Andie told them sincerely as she walked from the room closing the door.

* * *

><p>Klaus was preparing dinner for the three, chopping some vegetables with a large knife, Elena and Stefan glance over at each other "You know, I find chopping... Calming." Klaus noted gaining a odd look from Jenna "The feel of the blade in the hand... Will Grace not be joining us this evening?"<p>

"She's busy." Stefan answered vaguely.

"Shame." Klaus muttered and Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna growled.

"Well, would you like yo tell her, Elena, or should I?" Klaus asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna looked at the three confused.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" He chuckles as she gives him a look "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating..."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna knotted her fingers in her light brown hair.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Klaus smirked over at a gawping Stefan and Elena.

"Are you joking?" Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all. How about yo, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked.

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan explained.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Klaus mused.

"Werewolves. Werewolves." Jenna scoffed "Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werwolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus looked over at Elena as Stefan stepped out protectively in front of her.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elijah were taking a walk around the Lockwood estate lazily still talking about the Originals and Klaus "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah noted scornfully.<p>

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from." Grace noted.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Grace asked.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah chuckled darkly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Grace asked creasing her eyes brows in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1492 and the large manor had fallen silent whilst the two brother, Elijah and Klaus were up in a bedroom reflecting on their day. A maid swiftly moved through the room whilst the Original Klaus sat in a chair and Elijah was holding a parchment.<em>

"_Look what I found. The Roman parchment." Elijah passed it carefully to his brother._

"_I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus smirked at the memory._

"_Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah complimented._

"_Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." Klaus smiled._

"_The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah smirked and Klaus laughed loudly._

"_Yes." A proud grin spread across his face._

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Grace asked confused.<p>

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah reminisced.

"But why?" Grace asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Grace tilted her head to the side slightly.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah smiled.

"What?" Grace gawped.

* * *

><p>"So, can I asked." Klaus spoke up "If Grace can not be here when where is she?"<p>

"Why do you keep asking about Grace?" Jenna asked staring down at her plate.

"She fascinates me." Klaus mused "Her devilish smile, delicious eyes, feisty personality..."

Jenna's anger grew inside and Elena glared at Klaus from across the table, Stefan narrowed his eyes too at the Original "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, Jenna, but... vampires are real." Klaus suddenly announced "Would you care for some more wine?" he offered the bottle.

"Get out." Jenna growled.

"Excuse me?" Klaus turned to her.

"I don't know what is it you're trying to do or why you're saying these things about Grace, or about these vampires, but-"

"Jenna-"

"I said get out!" Jenna hissed.

"You heard her." Stefan rose from his seat.

"I'm afraid I don't want to." Klaus stood where he was.

"Fine! I'll go." Jenna growled but when the man she thought was Alaric grabbed the sharp knife he was using before off the side and held it towards her she stopped.

"You're not going anywhere." Klaus growled.

Stefan quickly caught the man in his arms and shoved him against the wall pinning him there with the knife held against his throat "Stefan!" Jenna screamed.

"Elena get Jenna out of her now!" Stefan ordered.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Klaus smirked.

"Watch me!" Stefan pushed the knife closer.

"Stefan!" Elena looked at him intensely.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus threatened.

"Elena, go!" Stefan yelled looking over his shoulder with his demonic evil-looking face showing.

"But you're... you..." Jenna stuttered before Elena grabbed her arm pulling her from the house.

"Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse." Klaus taunted "And then for me to just take Grace away from all this."

Stefan growled as he punched him in the face, Klaus fell to the ground weaker being in Alaric's body as the vampire kicked him in the gut making him cough as Stefan ran from the house.

* * *

><p>"Klaus and I faked the Sun and the Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah mused to the young girl.<p>

"But if there's no curse-"

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah sighed a little.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked confused.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And your sister is his only hope." Elijah informed her as her phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"What is this curse?" Grace ignored it, but Elijah couldn't.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah passed the girl her phone and she answered it.

"Elena, what's wrong? Slow down... slow down... What? Alright, I'll be right there." Grace hung up and looked up at the Original "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her... I need to help Elena."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah commented.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Grace promised.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah countered.

"Thank you." Grace gave him a sweet smile before zipping back to her car, Elijah watches her run back, her hair blowing in the soft, tranquil wind.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah and Fay were messing around outside of the large manor in 1492, England. She was giggling and laughing <em>"_You have to chase me!" Fay instructed him, he runs for a little bit but when he got closer he stopped "You're meant to catch me."_

"_What does Klaus do when he catches you?" Elijah questioned._

"_Your brother showers me with kisses, it is very romantic." Fay noted a small smile spreading over her face "Elijah, I do not expect you to do that, but thank you for entertaining me."_

"_You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah smiled as she sat down on a wooden bench._

"_Dear Katerina is sick but recovering well and Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Fay informed him._

"_Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah nodded as he took a seat next to her._

"_He is a very charming man." Fay noted "Hard for any woman to resist, I suppose."_

"_And yet..." Elijah sensed that something was playing on her mind._

"_I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Fay sighed "He's romantic and sweet, but I sense he wants more."_

"_Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah informed her "He treats you better than very many woman, he does not even notice your sister... In all honesty, Fay. I have not seen him act this way in a very long time."_

"_Is it wrong to want more?" Fay looked at him._

"_Explain, Fay." Elijah asked curiously._

"_True love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Fay asked._

"_I do not believe in love, Fay." Elijah answered._

"_That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? That is how I have brought my sister and I up... and I will stand by it and I will make her stand by it."_

"_What do I interrupt?" A low, sensual British voice came from behind them._

"_He's returned." Elijah noted as Fay skipped towards him noticing the blood the covered his shirt "Long night."_

"_What has happened?" A thick concerned level was evident in Fay's voice._

"_The wrong village had picked a fight at the tavern." Klaus explained as Fay walked towards the manor with him, both looked at Elijah as they left. Fay had a said smile, Klaus a almost arrogant smile before placing his hand on Fay's tiny waist._

* * *

><p>"Grace there you are." Elena ran in the room "Where have you been?"<p>

"With Elijah." Grace replied and Elena's jaw dropped "Later, where is Jenna?"

Elena took Grace's hand and lead her into the parlour room to reveal their guardian sobbing into her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Grace whispered as they both took a seat in front of Jenna on the coffee table.

"We never meant for any of this to happen." Elena admitted.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna whispered.

"It is true, Jenna." Grace nodded "We should have told you. We thought that if you didn't know, you've be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything we had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our faces."

"So it's true... it's really true?" Jenna whispered Grace's face changed slowly to reveal her true colours, Jenna flinched in her seat as she saw her "You're one of them."

"You don't need to be scared." She retracted her fangs "I can control what I am..."

"Who else knows?" Jenna asked "Jeremy?" Elena nodded "John?"

"We were just trying to protect you?" Grace's eyes returned to their softer, tranquil colour.

"Protect me?" Jenna spat.

"I'm so sorry." Elena whispered "I will tell you everything. We both will."

"No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to protect you three. You, Jeremy and Grace. I promised Heidi when she left town that I would and you died under my watch and now look at you."

"It wasn't your fault." Grace soothed her "There was nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it than me dying-" The sound of Jenna's sobs made her stop talking.

"I know, hey." Elena shhed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna demanded her "I"m scared."

"Me too." Grace whispered as Elena took a seat next the sobbing guardian embracing her tightly.

"I know. I know. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna. I am so, so sorry." Elena apologised.

* * *

><p>Grace walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her leaving Elena and Jenna inside, Stefan was waiting "Is she gonna be ok?" The older vampire asked.<p>

"She's in shock. We tried to tell her as much as we could, but we barely scratched the surface... Elena's still going." Grace explained.

"I'm so sorry, Graced. I hate this." Stefan whispered.

"It's not your fault Stefan..." Grace assured him "I have to get back to Elijah."

"Wait, what? No, no." he told her firmly.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." She replied.

"Oh." He sighed nodding gently.

"Hey. I'll be ok." Grace assured him rubbing his arm as she walked past him to be cut off by Damon and Andie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon demanded.

"What is she doing here?" Grace eyed Andie jealously a growl rumbling deep in her throat.

"Where are you going, Grace?" Damon lowered his voice putting Andie to the side to be staring straight down at her.

"Back to Elijah." Grace answered.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"What do you mean, no? It's my choice, my decision." Grace hissed "my life." she went to walk past him but he caught her arm tightly.

"Grace Gilbert, If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy." Andie soothed him.

"Yeah, Damon, listen to Andie..." Grace growled at him jealously was just pouring off her.

"Stay out of this." Damon growled at the news reporter.

"Let her go." Stefan approached them.

"You don't get a say in this, she's my girlfriend, she's mine." Damon growled at his brother.

"Damon." Grace looked up at him "Please. I need to do this. You don't understand."

"Just let her go, Damon." Stefan caught his arm "Now."

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon threatened his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Fayth were dancing around Alaric's apartment drinking and laughing as they spun around each other when Klaus entered looking at them "You mind turning that down?" He winced at the defencing pop music.<p>

Katherine turned it down "Why do grumpy?" She pouted.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." Klaus explained looking down at the history teacher he was inside of.

"Do you want a drink?" Fay held a bottle in front of him.

"No, Fay, I don't want a drink." He growled.

"C'mon, it might loosen you up." She giggled when he snatched the bottle from her hand launching it against the wall he began to compel them both "What I want if for you to sit down and shut up."

Both twins sat on the couch, it obviously hadn't worked but they played along so that Klaus wouldn't catch on to them having vervain. Maddox entered the room opening the door wide.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Klaus questioned.

"You've got a lot of luggage." The warlock replied as two men walked in the room with the luggage and a olive skinned witch enters too.

"Greta. Finally." Klaus looked at the young girl, the was the famous Martin sister that Luka had spoke about before he died at the hands of Damon.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta smiled as two other men arrive pushing a giant, mental box, Katherine and Fayth look at each other worried.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Elijah greeted Grace as she stepped into the Lockwood mansion.<p>

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" the younger vampire asked as she shrugged off her leather jacket.

"Please." the Original gestured for Grace to take a seat next to him and she did "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." Elijah explained "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Grace questioned.

"The vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah replied.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Grace creased her eye brows.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such a imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah informed her.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Grace asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He's build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah told her.

"But you helped him?" Grace asked.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." the Original's voice lowered.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Grace explained.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Grace gawped.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species... at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah replied.

"A witch if they can channel that much power." Grace sighed heavily thinking back to Bonnie "But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." He explained.

"I have to do this for Elena." Grace sighed "What if I told you that I kew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah looked over at her.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah and Klaus were sat up in one of the bedrooms of the 1492 British manor talking about the upcoming full moon and the breaking of the curse <em>"_The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Klaus informed him "After all these centuries, it is finally time."_

"_I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to save your Fay." Elijah explained._

"_What does it matter if she lives or not?" Klaus scoffed "She's a means to an end that is all... But your doppelgänger can run free if she so wishes."_

"_Klaus, it is obvious that you have these feelings for the girl, let the witches help you."_

"_Why are you pushing this? Is it because you care for little Katerina so much you do not want to see her lose someone of importance to her." Klaus scoffed._

"_Fay is someone of importance to you, I've seen you lose one that you love, I do not what to see that happen again." Elijah told him._

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, you only accept it when it is real, Elijah. We do not feel unless it is necessary but most of all we do not care."_

"_We did once." Elijah noted._

"_Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus brushed him off._

* * *

><p>"So if Klaus did not want to save Fayth when he could, why does he want me now?" Grace asked.<p>

"Because Klaus wanted to be able to let his werewolf side out so bad it didn't matter if someone he truly cared about stood in the way." Elijah explained "He did care very deeply for Fayth, although he would never admit it now, but you... he doesn't have to choose or threat losing you, he can simply take you."

Grace sighed heavily "You found a way to save the doppelgänger." she noted changing the subject.

"Yes, Grace. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina and Fay took matters into their own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah looked at her.

"You cared about her, didn't you? You cared at Katherine." Grace eyed him suspiciously.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah replied as he passed her her jacket and left.

* * *

><p>Damon was sat in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house with Andie, he was hoping that she would had gone home by now, but she wasn't leaving<p>

Andie sighed "You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Grace, and-"

"Just go, please." Damon told her firmly.

"I know you're worried about Grace, too-"

"Andie. Go." Damon spat zipping towards her "Forget everything that happened today, you spent the day researching. Go."

"Ok." Andie sighed as she walked from the house.

Stefan walked into the room "Tired of your little play thing already?"

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just a distraction." Damon growled.

"She's a person. You're victimising her." Stefan spat.

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from ripping your throat out when you try and tell me what to do with my girlfriend." Damon threatened.

"You're right. Thank you for not giving Grace an option, an opinion." Stefan spat.

"No problem, at least my way I won't have to lose the woman that I love, you're just being an idiot." Damon growled.

"And there it is." Stefan hissed.

"There it is." Damon confirmed.

"You know, you can be in love with Grace all you like... and you can tell me that I'm not looking after Elena as much as you want, but at least Elena has options with me, she controls her own life, you're taking that away from Grace and one day she's gonna hate you for it."

"At least she'll be alive." Damon countered and Stefan lashed out punching him, the older brother retaliated and punched him knocking him back into a bookshelf, Stefan propelled himself across the room and they begin to brawl.

"Stop!" Grace ordered as she walked into the room Elijah and Elena by her side.

* * *

><p><em>Back in 1492, England Elijah was sitting on a chair in front of a desk when the door burst open to reveal an incredibly angry Niklaus <em>"_What have you done?" Klaus demanded._

"_I don't understand." Elijah looked at his brother._

"_Fay has gone. She has fled with her sister." the Original spat._

"_no." Elijah whispered._

"_What did you tell them?" Klaus ordered._

"_I told them nothing." Elijah replied when suddenly Klaus grabbed him shoving him against a wall violently._

"_Do not lie to me!" Klaus yelled angrily._

"_I will find them. You have my word." Elijah promised._

"_If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." Klaus lowered his voice to a deadly threatening tone._

* * *

><p>"Now you've invited him in?" Damon growled at Elena.<p>

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Grace explained.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah informed the two brothers.

"What?" Damon spat.

"An apology." the Original answered.

"A what?" Damon scoffed.

Elena gave Stefan a pleading look from across the room, she already knew the terms of the deal, it had been her deal to let Elijah in the house, they tell her, he comes in.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protect Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan explained.

"I understand." Elijah nodded.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." Grace moved towards him "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah know how to save Elena's life and keep me here, with you. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love.

"Is that true?" Damon looked at Elijah who continued to stand with Stefan and Elena.

"It is." Elijah confirmed.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon looked down at his girlfriend.

"I am." Grace nodded "Please, Damon. I need you to support me right now."

"You can all go to hell." Damon growled lethally, Grace stared at him her eyes welling up with tears as he walked from the room.

"He's angry me with right now. But he'll come around." Stefan put his hand on Grace's shoulder whilst talking to Elijah.

"Perhaps." Elijah nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon growled as he walked into his room slamming the door shut, he grabbed a large pile of books and launched them to the floor, finding priceless antiques throwing them around the room expressing his anger.<p>

"Damon." Grace walked in the room jolting at the noise.

"Get out of here." Damon told her firmly "I really don't want to see you right now."

"Too bad." She hissed walking towards him "I want to know why you don't trust me at all, I trust you... I don't want this to be a one sided relationship."

"Leave." Damon growled shoving Grace back against a wall pinning her there "Leave before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Grace told firmly "Why are you pushing me away again?"

Damon punched the wall behind her "Because all I've done if cause you nothing but trouble." Damon replied "Since the day I've met you... I don't deserve to be worthy of your trust, I don't deserve you-"

"Don't." Grace hissed cutting him off "Don't say that, alright? You do deserve me, I love you and we're not going to let Klaus come between us. You need to trust me, alright? That's all I want. That's all I'm asking."

"I can't because if I even think for a second there's hope I know we've lost... I can't stand the thought of loosing you or you loosing Elena, it will tear you apart and I can't bear seeing you like that." Damon whispered

"Damon." Grace whispered taking a step towards him she stroked his cheek "I know it's hard for you to express what you're feeling, but when you do..." She pressed a small kiss to his lips "I see the real you, that's the real you, the one that I really love..."

"I don't trust him, Grace." Damon whispered.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to trust me." Grace replied.

* * *

><p>Maddox and Greta were casting a spell, kneeling on the floor in front of the large metal box with candles surrounding them. Klaus was standing watching still through Alaric's body Fayth and Katherine until suddenly the candles flared and Alaric was suddenly Alaric again.<p>

"Elena? Grace?" Alaric hiccuped looking at Katherine and Fayth before he collapsed onto the floor.

Maddox raised from where he was kneeling to open the box allowing a man with short blond hair, a tall but lean body and hypnotizing blue-green eyes to be staring at the two witches and two vampires.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus smiled, it felt good to be back in his own body...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Klaus is here for real! Damon and Grace are feeling a little tension due to Klaus' visits and Alaric has his body back, ah!**

**Thank you for being patient with the updating, it's not that easy now I've gone back to college, but luckily I've done most of the work so I have nothing really to do when I get home :)**

**Anyway, I have a tumblr if anyone is interested, if you wanna know any update stuff, or any sneak previews, or ask me a question, feel free to follow me **http:/ little-vampire-girl1 ./ **Just don't put the spaces :) I'm new to tumblr, so you'll have to bear with me ;)**

**Also, the ever lovely ****TheElegantFaerie came up with a beautiful ship name for Grace and Klaus which was Klace, which I thought was super sweet :) also I found out that the amazing Isabella Lily Potter came up with the ship name Drace, so thank you to both :) I really appreciate it. I also really appreciate all the help all the help that the ever brilliant grapejuice101 has been giving me :) thank you**

**And a huge thank you to everyone that has been review my story, I'm almost as 300 reviews, that has amazed me that people actually like the story much. It gives me the biggest smile just to see what you think and how devout you are to the Drace or how you want to see more from Klace and so on :) So thank you :)**

**Please review, fave and alert this chapter please, I really love seeing what you write, so thank you for reading**

**Graciiee xx**


	42. The Last Day

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Last Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon was fast asleep in his bed when he awoke to the sound of voices, rubbing his bright blue orbs staring blankly at the ceiling. He longed for the days when Grace would be asleep next to him and he would awaken her by kissing her, or snuggling up against her.<p>

He could make out that Grace was downstairs talking with Elena, Elijah and Stefan. Groaning as he turned over trying to bury away his problems in the soft pillow but they just kept replaying in his head, he hated the thought of fighting with his woman let alone losing Grace, but equally he didn't want to do anything rash that would make her hate him.

* * *

><p>"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah informed the two vampires and the doppelgänger as they all sat in the parlour room.<p>

"Grace said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan asked "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah replied as Damon walked in the room looking directly at Grace first who had her knees pulled up into her chest as she sat on the couch.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon narrowed his eyes "We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Grace replied her voice was low.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon shrugged carelessly.

"It's not an option, Damon." Grace spat sitting up.

"Alright, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked changing the subject before a fight could break out.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know..." Elijah nodded.

"The moonstone." Grace spoke up.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifices one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah replied as he picked up a small wooden box that was on the coffee table "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death."

Damon looks across at Grace who looked anxious, she was gnawing her on her thumb nail as Elena reached over and took Stefan's hand "And that's where you come in." Elena added.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Fay. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." He informed her.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked and Grace looked over at her.

"And then you won't." Elijah answered.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon scoffed "What about you? What are you doing whilst all this is happening?" He looked at his girlfriend.

"Klaus will want her as insurance on Elena, making sure she won't do anything stupid, it's not as if my brother would kill Grace, but he would hurt her just to make Elena suffer."

"No." Damon growled "I won't let you go. I refuse to let you leave this house."

"Damon, Klaus needs to be dead... I need to do this." Grace stood up.

"You're putting your own sisters life at risk! You're putting your own life at risk." Damon growled "What if it doesn't work? Then what?"

"I guess I'll be dead." Elena answered.

"And I'll be gone." Grace added her voice was smaller than her sisters, Damon let out a frustrated growl as he walked from the room "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" She asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah nodded.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Carol Lockwood was standing at the top of the stairs dressed in her smart clothes, as per usual, whilst leaving her son Tyler a voicemail.<p>

"Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital." She informed him whilst Maddox was watching her, arms crossed over his chest "Please, Tyler, come home." She hung up and looked across at the warlock.

"Why did I do that?" Carol whispered.

"Because you had a terrible fall." He forced a gust of wind at her with his powers and she fell backwards down the stairs landing at the bottom unconscious.

* * *

><p>Damon was stood out looking over the grounds that they owned, a well placed scotch in his hands thinking about Grace and Elena's plan. Stefan saw his brothers standing outside and walked out to join him noticing the alcohol usage so early in the morning "Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan noted chuckling gently.<p>

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." Damon retorted.

"You know, you're not helping." Stefan told him.

"Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" He hissed.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Grace and Elena have made their decision. They're choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them." Stefan answered.

"Why? They're going to end up dead." Damon growled.

"Because they put their faith in me. They chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be theirs." Stefan explained.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon glared across at him.

"You know, Grace chose to trust you, too." Stefan added.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." The older brother replied sharply before turning and walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the library with her sister in tow to see Elijah perched on the arm of the couch fingering through a book "You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Grace vented.<p>

"Why are you?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus isn't only here for using Elena to break the curse. He wants me. He's here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Grace's voice lowered.

"You know, there's a possibility the elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you, Elena." Elijah told the girl honestly.

"I know the chance I'm taking." Elena replied.

"Get out!" Jenna's voice boomed through the corridors.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric's voice came next.

As Grace, Elijah and Elena approached the scared human woman they see she has a crossbow trained on Alaric. Damon and Stefan approach to just to keep an eye on things incase they got out of hand "Jenna, put the crossbow down, ok? It's me." Alaric assured them.

"Stay away from me." Jenna spat.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric told her.

"Prove it." Damon spat.

Alaric tried to think of something an individual in that room would know, only them, his gaze stopped on Jenna, his lover "Ok, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Ok, it's him." Jenna cut him off a blush creeping over her cheeks as she lowered the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." He looked over at Elena and Grace "The sacrifice happens tonight."

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls Hospital Carol's eyes flutter open to see her son sitting across the room from her, as soon as he noticed that the injured woman was awake he bolted upright in his seat.<p>

"Tyler?" Carol's voice was weak.

"Mom." Tyler whispered kissing her forehead.

"You're back." Carol moaned.

"I'm back." He assured her.

* * *

><p>Matt was busy working, lost in his own world when he turned around he caught a silvery gaze staring at him, he jumped slightly surprised to see the vampire "Oh. Jeez!" He jolted almost dropping a cup, but catching it just in time.<p>

"Sorry!" Caroline apologised quickly "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I just, I didn't know you were here." Matt informed her.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out." The blonde flipped her golden locks over her shoulder.

"I have lunch in an hour." Matt answered.

"Perfect." Caroline beamed "I will go run some errands and I will be right back." She pecked his lips "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." Matt nodded as she turned on her heels and left the Grill, as soon as the door closed Matt made his way over to Sheriff Forbes who was sitting at a table.

"Does she suspect anything?" Liz's was low.

"No, but... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline." Matt answered.

"She's not the same. She's a vampire." Liz replied bluntly.

"At this point, I don't even know what that means." Matt shook his head.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity." Liz told him.

"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that." Matt replied, his voice was soft when he thought about the blonde.

"It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?" Liz's voice raised.

"I could as the same questioned, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?" Matt growled.

"Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I... I see my daughter." Liz breathed.

"Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him." Matt answered.

"I should have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all your help, but I'll take it from here." And with that the Sheriff left the bar.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Jenna, Grace, Stefan, Elena and Elijah were all in the parlour room, whilst Damon was sulking in his room "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan looked over at Alaric.<p>

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later." Alaric answered "Katherine and Fayth were there." He informed them as if they didn't already know.

"They're under compulsion." Stefan answered "Damon snuck them some vervain, but they can't leave until Klaus tells them they can."

"Where is Damon?" Grace asked.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna answered, Grace looked towards the stairs sighing gently before walking up, she heard a pair of feet following her, turning she saw Elena.

"You disappeared." Grace announced as she arrived in their room.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon told her pacing the room.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this. Why we're doing this." Grace looked at her sister.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon spat "It obviously doesn't matter to you that Klaus will just take you from me and I'll never see you again."

"I'll be fine, Damon. Elena will drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will be over."

"If it works." Damon's bright blue orbs were intense.

"It will work." Grace confirmed.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon growled.

"There's isn't." Elena spoke up.

"And you're going to die, Elena." Damon told her bluntly.

"And then I'll come back to life." Elena answered.

"And if it doesn't work? And I have to lose Grace because you were both stupid enough to believe an elixir from a Original we tried to kill doesn't work, or what if you do die? But we kill Klaus, too? Then Grace spends the rest of her supernatural life depressed because your her sister and she lost you? That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon told her.

"But I am." Elena growled.

"Damon, this is our decision." Grace took his hands "Our choices."

"I can't lose you." Damon whispered.

"You won't." Grace smiled pecking his lips, Elena turned about to leave the room when Damon suddenly intercepted her.

"There is another way."

"Damon-"

"What are you-" Elena asked as he crunched into his wrist and fed her his blood, she accepted it, but when Grace pulled him away launching it across the room she began to sob.

"What were you thinking?" Grace spat.

"What did you do?" Stefan ran in the room "Huh? What did you do!" He knelt down beside his girlfriend.

"I saved her life. I saved my girlfriends life." Damon spat looking at Grace "She's so bent on dying, at least this way I know she'll come back and you won't have to lose her."

Grace was shaking, her hands were trembling she was so mad "As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else." Damon took a step towards her, but Grace flinched away.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan growled.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon told Grace.

Stefan pounced from where he was knelt with his crying girlfriend to push Damon violently, the older brother turned and shove Stefan against the wall, stake in hand.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon growled when a fist landed in his face making him fall back, Stefan swung repetitively until the older vampire fell down, blood covering his face. He shoved the wooden stake into Stefan's abdomen and he fell to his knees weak, Elena ran over protective of Stefan shielding him.

"Get out of here!" Elena screamed.

Damon stood up brushing himself off looking down at his hurt brother before turning to see the shocked yet hurt expression of his girlfriend, he took a step towards her, about to calm her and cease the tears but she backed right up against the wall her eyes closed with her.

"Grace." His voice was small.

"Oh my God." Jenna's voice appeared at the door.

"Grace, please look at me." Damon begged.

"Get him out of here!" Elena screamed.

Alaric took a step towards Damon, but he turned and shoved him away taking another step towards Grace, she peaked her eyes open to see him staring down at her "Damon, just go." Grace whispered "I'll talk to you in a bit." A growl could be heard from Damon's throat as he walked from his own room.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them. Go!" Alaric ordered and she ran from the room, Elena quickly pulled the stake from Stefan and he fell limp.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok." Elena assured him.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan rasped.

"Shh. It's ok."

"Elena, I... I'm... I'm sorry." Grace whispered taking a step towards her but Elena stopped her "I didn't think... I didn't... I-"

"Just go make sure Elijah doesn't kill him." Elena told her twin firmly.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down into the library the anger pouring off him, but the scared look of Grace was burned in his mind. Elijah was standing there putting the elixir into the wooden box sealing it again.<p>

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena and Grace I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah informed the younger vampire.

"We both know the elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon spat pouring himself a glass of bourbon easing the pain.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... it's a very long time." Elijah nodded before looking at Grace who stood in the door way.

"Excuse me, Elijah. Can I have a moment with Damon?" Grace asked, her face was calm but Damon could see the anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Of course." Elijah nodded respectfully leaving the room closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"I'm not sure whether I should cry or hit you." Grace started taking slow steps towards him running her hands through her thick chocolate brown hair, a habit she got into when she was infuriated or anxious.

"I saved her life, at least now she can come back, Bonnie can kill Klaus and then you can come home with me." Damon's voice was softer than hers.

"How dare you." Grace's voice was low "How dare you even think to take away the life of someone I care about, it's wrong and whatever reasons you did it for was wrong, now she doesn't have a choice at all! That was all she wanted, that was all she asked for and you've taken that away from me."

"The elixir wasn't going to work and I would have lost you." Damon reminded her.

"At least then she wouldn't have to be 17 forever!" Grace spat without thinking "stuck like this! Frozen in time!" She couldn't stop herself from saying what she was truly feeling.

"What are you trying to say?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Grace shrugged "It's nothing, Damon."

"Grace." Damon gave her a look before stepping towards her "Grace, tell me."

"it isn't fair." Grace whispered "I don't know how I'm meant to feel, I'm so confused all the time. I love you and I know that and I know that and you know that... but my future? Our time together? Those were things was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grown up..." Tears appeared in her eyes "I'm never going to have an 18th birthday, not properly, I'll never be officially 18 or 21... or decide if I want to have kids and start a family, grow old. I was supposed to have a life time of these choices and now...? Now I don't even have a choice, it's gone."

"Why are you only just saying this now?" Damon asked, the hurt was evident in his voice.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling that I miss being human and..." She stopped shaking her head "No, it's selfish of me to make you feel this way."

"Please, just say it." Damon begged.

"I didn't want to be a vampire, Damon. I never wanted to be this way." She began to sob falling down.

"I know. I'm sorry." Damon held her but she pushed away from him.

"I don't want to see you right now." She told him "I need to be on my own."

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric had all moved to Stefan's bedroom, the vampire was drinking from a blood bag he looked at Jenna thankfully "Thank you. Both of you." He nodded.<p>

"Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs." Alaric nodded escorting Jenna from the room they were both stood in the corridor just outside of the room "I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in..."

"Yeah." Jenna nodded.

"I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it." He smiled at her.

"Can I?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you just did. Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about." Alaric mused when Jenna reached up and touched his face softly.

"Hey. I'm glad you're ok. I should have said that already." She pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were sitting on Stefan's bed in his room, Elena was still shaking at what Damon did to her and Stefan was still a little tender "How could he do that to me? Why?" Elena whispered.<p>

"Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means." Stefan told her.

"It doesn't matter." Elena whispered.

"Of course it matters. Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me." He took her hand.

Elena shook her head "Stefan, I can't. Grace... she's really upset, I can't leave her-"

"No, no, it's not far, ok? It's jut for the day. I promise." He pecked her lips softly.

* * *

><p>Carol was asleep on the hospital bed still getting over her injury when Tyler rose from his seat by her side walking from the room to meet up with Jules "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.<p>

"I should be asking you that. I told you not to come." Jules hissed.

"She's my mother. I had to." Tyler replied sharply.

"Now we have to get out of here; lock ourselves up before tonight." Jules informed him as they walked from the hospital into the parking lot to see Caroline.

"Tyler? Jules." Caroline whispered, the surprise was evident in her voice.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Jules stepped away from the two.

"Thank you." Tyler nodded.

"Just a few. Tyler." Her voice was stern, almost like a mothers.

"I got it." Tyler shrugged as Jules walked away "She's just making sure I'm safe."

"So what, are you two, like, friends now?" Caroline asked, hoping that the two werewolves were only friends.

"She's been helping me." Tyler replied "How are you?"

"I heard about your mom. I just came to check in on her." The blonde replied kindly.

"She's banged up, but she'll be ok." Tyler replied.

"And you? Um... Hows everything with you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Tyler replied.

"Good." Caroline replied trying to find a conversation to have, but it was so awkward between the two.

"Yeah. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road." Tyler jerked his thumb behind him.

"You're leaving again?" Caroline asked upset.

"I left for a reason, Caroline." Tyler reminded her.

"Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye." Caroline whispered.

"Well... take care of yourself." Tyler replied giving her a longing look.

"Tyler..." She took his hand and they looked into each others eyes for a long couple of seconds before suddenly they both fell to the floor screaming.

Maddox and Greta stepped out, it was the warlock that was making them weak with pain, and Greta injected the blonde with vervain to make sure she stayed down.

"Let's go." The witch ordered grabbing Caroline whilst Maddox took Tyler.

* * *

><p>Matt was still at work at the Grill whilst leaving Caroline a voicemail, she was meant to come back but she hadn't returned and he was getting worried "Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." He told her voicemail before hanging up and seeing Damon walking into the Grill with a depressed look on his face as he took a seat at the bar.<p>

Damon signalled the bartender for a drink and he got it for him immediately as Alaric took a seat next to him asking for the same "I screwed up." Damon moaned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric agreed.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A thick British accent came from next to them, they both looked up to meet his sea green mixed with sky blue eyes.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon growled.

"In the fleshed." He glanced over Damon at Alaric "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

The younger vampire rose from his seat "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon spat growing impatient.

"I'm told you fancy what is mine... and that your brother fancies my doppelgänger." Klaus hissed giving Damon a hard look "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret, that includes running with _her_. I will find you and take her."

It took everything in Damon to refrain from trying to knock the Original's smirk of his face, he was so angry at Klaus trying to claim Grace as his own "Thanks for the advice." Damon mused "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

The smirk dropped from Klaus face "You are kidding?" He looked at Alaric "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Alaric whined.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon shrugged.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus threatened before turning and leaving.

"That was fun." Damon's voice was thick with sarcasm as the glass cracked under his grasp.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... get over the fact that I tried to turn her sister into a vampire?" Damon asked hopeful.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric replied bluntly.

"But without the werewolf, he can't preform the ritual tonight, which means I would have brought Elena one month before the next full moon and Grace will be thankful, right?" Damon's eyes lit up with hope.

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric's voice was flat "Which does no one any favours..."

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked.

* * *

><p>On a mountain Stefan and Elena were at the bottom looking up at the grassy structure, the human creased her eye brows before asking "Where are we?"<p>

"It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer." Stefan smiled.

"I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired." Elena informed him.

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" Stefan asked.

"Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling." Elena mused as they arrived at a beautiful waterfall "God, this is beautiful."

"I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's ok to tell me." He reminded her.

"I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it." She whispered.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But... It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up." He shrugged.

"we're climbing all the way to the top?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan chuckled.

"well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?" Elena begged.

"No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?" He winked as he held is hand out and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

><p>Fayth was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling completely bored whilst Katherine was snooping around in the fridge trying to find blood bag to drain when they suddenly hear the door unlock, they both bolt upright when the door clicked open to reveal Alaric.<p>

"Look who's dumb enough to come back." Fayth teased.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric called and instantly Damon ran in knocking Katherine down and pinning Fayth against the wall.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Katherine asked.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric." Damon told his friend.

"You sure?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Grace and Elena from handing themselves over." Damon replied.

"Ok." Alaric shut the door leaving.

"Get blamed for what?" Fayth asked looking up into his bright blue eyes that were red with anger.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon replied.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Fayth asked.

"Dead werewolf equal no ritual which means I keep Grace." Damon replied.

"God. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Fayth spat.

"I just need to delay this thing." Damon replied.

"No. No way." Katherine told her sister.

"You should like this. It's going to buy your sister another month of her pathetic life." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right. Except that I'm not he vampire he's planning on sacrificing. Neither is Katherine..." Fayth pushed him away.

"What?" Damon looked at them both.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, we're in the clear." Fayth smiled smiled evilly.

"And where'd he get the idea from?" Damon demanded.

"I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get my sister and I out of here." Fayth replied.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon informed them.

"What?" Katherine hissed.

"Imagine how fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." A evil smirk appeared on his perfect features.

"The tomb." Katherine quickly told him "He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you." He cooed leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Down in the tomb Caroline and Tyler were chained against the wall sitting across from each other, Caroline wakes up from her vervain tranquilliser to see that Tyler was already awake looking at her "Tyler?" She whined.<p>

"You alright?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Yeah. I think so." She tried to break the chains but could seem to do it.

"I already tried." The werewolf informed her.

"Those witches vervained me." Caroline moaned.

"Who were they?" Tyler asked.

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline replied.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler asked and got a little bit more anxious when she didn't answer.

"Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here." Caroline whispered shaking her head a little.

* * *

><p>Grace let out a small sigh as she sat in the parlour room of the Salvatore Boarding House looking down at some picture of her and Elena, a small shiver trembled down her spine as she felt a presence watching her.<p>

"Grace?" She jolted as Alaric walked in the house.

"Oh, hey. You scared me." She calmed down a little.

"Sorry." He apologised "What are you doing?" He took a seat next to her

"Just remembering." She replied small tears appearing in her eyes "I don't want Elena to be a vampire, does that sound bad? It's not that I don't want her with me... it's just... I don't know."

"No." Alaric rubbed her back sitting next to her "You want your sister to be human and Damon took that choice away from her."

"I love him so much, but he makes the most _stupid_ decisions." Grace hissed standing up "I need to go get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alaric asked looking up at her concerned.

"No, I just... I just need some time to think." Grace replied "Thank you." She whispered as she walked from the house to sit down on the round patch of grass outside of the house, she laid back and looking directly up into the sky.

She began to think about her life, what if she hadn't met Damon and Stefan, she would never had know what it feels like to have a brother, she would never had made love to someone she loves with such a passion. She would never know what it feels like to have two people in the world that would do anything for you, that's why they were doing this. She would never have known Elena was her real sister and that Isobel and John were her real parents.

Then the bad side kicked in, if she hadn't ever met them she would have never met Katherine or Fayth. Her heart wouldn't feel as if had been broken a thousand times over, Elena would have a normal human life, Caroline would still be a normal human. Heidi would still be living with her in Mystic Falls and she would have her own house with her own stuff.

If Damon hadn't come along Grace would probably had ended up dating a random boy in her year, possibly even Tyler. It was then she began to think about poor Tyler cursed to be a werewolf for the rest of his days, the two had been so close, then torn apart by being in two different worlds, she didn't want to lie to herself, she did miss her friend, but she began to hope he was happy where ever he was...

There was the big issue too, she would never had been a vampire, never had been able to give up her normal life and decide if she wanted to have kids or if she would get married, her heart started to ache when she thought of what she had said to Damon, he must think he was to blame for her becoming what she was, but that wasn't what she had intended, she just wanted to be human and _that_ he did understand.

Small tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes thinking to her life before all this, when she still had a Gran and she wasn't a telepath or a vampire and the only thing she had to worry about was going to college or getting a job or getting homework done on time. She was Grace Johnson and now she was Grace Gilbert, vampire, telepath, lover of Damon Salvatore...

"No need to cry love, I'm here now." A heart stopping British accent told her she froze where she was "Now, my little Grace, you can come with me now or I can go kill Damon so you _have_ to come with me... your choice."

"What do you want with me?" Grace whispered as she stood up.

Klaus took a step towards her picking a stray piece of grass from her chocolate brown locks, flicking it casually to the ground "It's quite simple actually, love. I want you... Just you."

"Why?" Grace whispered.

Klaus looked at her intensely "At one point Fayth was all I wanted, but she betrayed me-"

"I betrayed you, I'm a vampire!" Grace hissed taking a step away from him.

"No, no you didn't... You didn't mean to become what you were, but even if you was a human, I would have turned you anyway." Klaus shrugged "Now... what is your decision." He held out his hand.

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at the house behind her, she began to breath deep as she placed her hand inside of his and he pulled her close into his body.

"Smart decision." Klaus smiled down at her.

"Just please stop talking." She rasped.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were continuing to trek to the top of the mountain Stefan had brought the couple to, Elena was pondering about becoming a vampire she had no idea what was going on with Grace back at the Salvatore House.<p>

"I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring." She announced.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Stefan shrugged.

"And I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." Elena added.

"I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that." The vampire chuckled.

"What the best part about being a vampire?" Elena asked curiously.

"Ah. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully." He added smiling at her.

"And the worst?" She asked.

"Ah, you know the worst." He stiffened slightly.

"Aside from the blood." Elena replied and he stopped turning around to face her.

"Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you... That's what Grace was going through when she thought Bonnie was dead... That's why she wanted to turn it off, it became overwhelming, then imagine her telepathic powers being on full being able to feel your upset then on top of her crippling pain, I can't even begin to want to think... that's why so many of us turn off out emotions. It's too much for us... You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad." He explained.

"How long before you learned to handle both?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I'm still trying. Everyday. What else?" Stefan asked hopeful that she was speak her mind.

"Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." Elena informed him as she continued to walk.

* * *

><p>At Alaric's apartment Klaus opened the door for Grace and she walked in, it was a good thing that the history teacher had invited her in a few weeks ago to discuss what she would tell the school about her weeks off.<p>

"Grace?" Fayth asked seeing the sobbing girl.

"Mmm, she decided to join me, but she will not stop crying." Klaus complained "love." He turned her making her look at him "Stop crying."

Grace obviously hadn't been taking vervain for a while and instantly stopped crying, she sniffled as she stopped but no more tears ran "What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee." Katherine replied "Do you want some?"

"Tell me what you've been doing." Klaus zipped towards her gripping her face.

"Making coffee." Katherine replied.

Klaus growled as he released her and moved towards Fayth smiling down at the girl "Take off your bracelet." He ordered and she unclipped it handing it to him "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But she'll burn." Grace whispered.

"She doesn't have a choice." Klaus replied as Fayth crept towards the window standing in front of it letting the sunlight devour her pretty skin, she yelped in pain as Klaus smiled at the act.

"Stop!" Katherine screamed.

"That's enough." Klaus ordered and Fayth zipped to the corner of the room into the shadows "Guess I was wrong. Alright, then." He zipped towards Grace snapping her necking making her fall to the ground dead again, she would of course wake up in a few hours time alive again.

"Why did you do that?" Fayth asked.

"I don't need her to hear this and I don't need to hear her pining over her lost lover..." Klaus scoffed "I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

><p>Damon arrives outside of the tomb, he was standing up the top about to down down the stairs towards the entrance when he stopped seeing Maddox walking towards him.<p>

"Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" The warlock scoffed.

"Wishful thinking." Damon shrugged as he rushed towards Maddox pinning to the ground about to begin strangling him but excruciating pain ran through his body making him yell out and fall off, the warlock rose from where he had been on the ground when a gun shot rang out and he fell to the floor in pain.

Looking up from where Damon was laying on the cold floor the vampire saw Matt approaching with a rifle, the older Salvatore brother rose from his seat and snapped Maddox's neck finishing him off looking at Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled.

"Where's Caroline?" He demanded.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon scoffed.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her."

"I'm just here to rescue her." Damon replied holding his hands up before rushing over using his rifle against him smacking him with the butt of the gun effectively knocking him unconscious "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead..." He mused unloading the gun to see Matt had wooden bullets.

* * *

><p>Down in the tomb Tyler and Caroline were still chained up, sitting down looking across at each other, she had missed him so much, but it hurt her to think about him... he had left without a word to her, the one person who had done so much for him.<p>

"The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?" Tyler gawped.

"That's what Grace learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that." Caroline explained.

"And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice." Tyler questioned.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"he's going to kill us?" Tyler whispered.

"I think so. Yes." Caroline confirmed scared for her life.

"This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to term with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore." Tyler mused.

"Why didn't you say goodbye? You just left." She looked across at him, her bright silvery orbs filled with hurt.

"You want to talk about this now?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?" Caroline asked.

"I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life." Tyler explained.

"I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But... I could never hate you, Tyler." She whimpered and he smiled across at her as the tomb door opened and Damon entered "Damon?"

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Damon informed her.

"What, Matt?" The blonde asked.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I-"

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." He replied breaking the chains and helping her up "Let me just get you out of here."

"wait, Damon no! I'm not leaving without him." Caroline told him firmly.

"Oh. It's getting dark soon." Damon complained "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my families. I can lock myself up." He explained.

"I'll help." Caroline offered as Damon walked towards him crouching in front of the boy "Don't make me regret this." He growled as he snapped the chains freeing Tyler.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan reached the top of the mountain and looked out over the beautiful landscape in front of them basking in the glory, they sky was almost a violet haze colour, mixing with the snow white clouds. She could see for miles around looking over the two smiling at it, she took in a deep breath of air, it was so fresh, it made her feel renewed, like she could do anything... "We made it." She gushed.<p>

"That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest." Stefan smirked.

"Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan." Elena teased looking across the glorious land in front of her "Oh, wow."

"Yeah. Hey, you can say it." Stefan informed her.

"Say what?" Elena asked tucking a fly away piece of brown hair behind her ears.

"The things you've been wanting to say, but... been afraid of how it'll make me feel." Stefan replied knowingly.

"There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything." Elena shook her head.

"Might make you feel better. Look, I know this ins't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times." Stefan informed her comfortingly.

"And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?" Elena asked curiously.

"Of course I did. Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever." Stefan told her romantically.

"Why have you never brought it up?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Cause I know if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish of me to ask you." He told her knowing how selfless she was.

"Didn't stop Damon." She grumbled.

"He shouldn't have done what he did." Stefan agreed "He did it because he loves Grace and he doesn't want Grace to lose anyone that she loves."

"But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what loves is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?" She questioned taking his hands "I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up." tears fall from her deep brown eyes "Decided if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone." Elena whimpered.

"hey, say it." Stefan begged.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." She began to sob.

"I know. It's ok." Stefan promised embracing her tightly as she continued to cry in his loving arms.

* * *

><p>It was beginning to get dark as Damon, Caroline and Tyler run out of the tomb, the blonde vampire rushed over to Matt who was still unconscious on the floor "Hey, Matt!" She looks at Damon "Hey. Did you hit him!"<p>

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon asked.

Tyler let out a loud growl from low in his chest and he suddenly clenched his shirt looking up at the full moon pounding down on him "Tyler? Tyler?" the blonde asked concerned.

"It's starting." he rasped.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon ordered.

Caroline gathered Matt up so that he could stand and they all ran off deep into the forest heading towards the Lockwood ruins so that Tyler could get himself locked down for the night.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena both arrive outside of the house, the vampire was the first to get out and wander around to her side of the car opening it and letting her out "Thanks for today." Elena smiled.<p>

Stefan suddenly something, a feeling of protectiveness as he put himself in front of Elena to see Klaus standing there waiting patiently "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus asked.

"I'm ready." Elena nodded as she walked towards him but Stefan stopped her.

"no." Stefan growled.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus shrugged as he watched on.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine." She assured him "I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's not reason for you to get hurt..." Elena whispered "I love you."

"I love you." Stefan kissed her passionately, it felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest as her lips disconnected.

"Close your eyes. Close you eyes." She cooed.

As he closed his eyes he could hear her footsteps walking away from him and with a whoosh of air they were gone, quickly Stefan entered the house looking around.

"Where did Grace go?" Alaric asked as he walked in the house "have you seen her?"

"He must have her, too." Stefan growled "Where's Damon?"

* * *

><p>Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler were jogging through the forest as Tyler's transformation grew nearer, it was clear that the werewolf was no ok the way they could hear his bone cracking as they ran.<p>

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked concerned for his best friend.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon growled as his phone began to ring, he answered it "Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena and Grace to stay put." The older brother ordered.

"They're already gone." Stefan whispered.

"What?" Damon growled.

"Klaus came. He took Elena just now and Grace... he took her earlier on." Stefan told him.

"I'll take care of it." Damon hissed as he hung up.

Tyler let out a painful moan as he fell to the floor his transformation beginning, the two vampires and humans looked on shocked.

"Tyler!" Matt yelled.

"Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline's soothing voice assured him.

"Go!" Tyler ordered.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just-"

"It's happening faster." Tyler yelled.

"Tyler, it's ok." The blonde tried to sooth him like the first time he had transformed, but he had already been taken over by the wolf inside as he ran for her, but Damon intercepted him Tyler ending up on top. They fought for a while but when a pair of deadly teeth bit down into the vampires wrist Damon knew it was all over, yet still managing to over Tyler off some of his humantity tumbling back.

Caroline gasped "Damon-"

"I'm fine." Damon hissed cutting her off.

"Get out of here!" Tyler demanded.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these." Damon handed Matt the wooden bullets he had stolen from his "it'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!" He order and both took off, Damon took a glance at Tyler before turning and leaving too.

* * *

><p>"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus mused as he entered Alaric's apartment.<p>

"I don't know." Katherine mused.

Klaus took a stop on the couch and opened his laptop to see that a webcam was already open and Jules was on the screen transitioning painfully "What are you doing? Where's Grace? Where's Elena?" Fayth asked.

"I sent them off with Greta." Klaus shrugged "it's almost time." the door burst open to reveal Damon "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon told him firmly "And give what is _mine_ back."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus smirked.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon shrugged arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked as he rose from his seat.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon told him, if he was going to go out it wasn't going to be due to a werewolf bite, not like Rose, this was his choice, he was dying for a cause, he always figured he'd be able to tell Grace how much he loved her.

"Katerina, Fay, give us a moment." Klaus told the girls and they vanished from the room "I heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with a woman that should be mine." Klaus mused and Damon growled "If I wagered which one of you that was going to trying and stop me, I'd put my money on you... you're incredibly protective of her... Grace that is..." Klaus informed him as if he didn't know "I suppose in a way that is good."

"How so?" Damon asked.

"At least she stayed alive until I could take over." Klaus nodded "And in turn Grace would keep Elena alive, so it worked out in everyone's favour really."

"You can't do anything with them." Damon growled "Just give them back. Give Grace back."

"You know, the nice thing about werewolves is they travel in packs." He mused as he showed his laptop.

"Jules." Damon growled.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... you learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Back-up vampire." Damon growled.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus nodded.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Matt rush down into the Lockwood ruins closing the door firmly shut behind them, they rest for only seconds before running in closing the iron gates taking both of them to close it before a black wolf broke through the wooden doors, it's amber orbs glowing.<p>

"Tyler?" Caroline recognised the black beast "It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?" She asked as he zipped towards the gate his was gnashing to get her.

* * *

><p>Damon was unconscious on the floor of Alaric's apartment, Fayth was feeding him blood before slapping him waking him up in a haze "Hey. Damon. Hey!" She slapped him again and he woke up fully.<p>

"Ah. What the hell happened?" He whined.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." Fayth explained.

"Ah. Do what?" Damon creased his eye brows at the older vampire.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." Fayth whispered.

"Who did you call?" Damon demanded grabbing her arm firmly "Who did you call, Fayth!"

* * *

><p>Grace had been mildly vervain, so that she was weak but she could still walk as Greta lead her and Elena through the forest "Where are we going?" Elena asked holding her twin as she coughed and spluttered everywhere.<p>

"This way." Greta lead them.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you?" Grace rasped "I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta told them firmly as Grace fell to her knees tears falling down her cheeks as she vervain pumped through her muscles making them twitch and tighten in an unwanted way.

"She needs blood." Elena begged "You've vervained her-"

"For a reason, so she doesn't try and kill me." Greta replied sharply.

"She won't." Elena promised "She'll behave."

"Come. We must continue." Greta lead them forward into a big open space, this time Elena tripped on a rock taking Grace down with her, but Greta gripped her arm pulling her away from the doppelgänger.

"I can't see anything." Elena complained when suddenly a fire was set ablaze around them and everything was as clear as day. There was a sight seen that made her blood run cold, she let out a shaky breath as she saw Jenna on the floor not breathing.

"Jenna!" Grace screamed.

"Jenna!" Elena ran towards her "Grace, she has no pulse! What happened? Why did he kill her? I did everything he asked! We're both here!" Elena screamed as she looked down at a very much dead Jenna.

"She's not dead." Greta replied and as if on cue Jenna awoke gasping "She's in transition."

* * *

><p>Damon rose from the floor where he had just heard about Fayth and Katherine luring Jenna out so that she could become a vampire for the sacrifice "Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked.<p>

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine replied.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.

"What does that mean?" Fayth asked as she saw the bit of his forearm "What is this, Damon?"

The younger vampire took a long pause before sighing "It's a werewolf bite." He finally admitted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Firstly, let me give my thanks yous out to EVERYONE for review, I love reading them, they make me super happy when people use the ship names or tell me that they love is about Drace or whatever! I just love it so please keep it up :)**

**Also thank you to ****grapejuice101 so helping me with this chapter, you're super helpful so thankies!**

**Alright, so that's this chapter finished ;) some Drace fighting scenes, beautiful Stelena scenes, also Klace scenes, ah! Finally they meet for real and he's taken her already making Damon jealous and angry for saying that she was _his_**

**Please review, tell me are you team Drace or Klace? Oh, love triangle ;) Would you like to see more Klace scenes? Romantic? Fighting? Sexy? Or more Drace? Romantic? Sad? Sexy? Fighting?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be another one up tomorrow, but as of right now it's very late over here and I'm tired to I apologise for any mistakes I have made**

**Also, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but obviously without all the spaces otherwise FF doesn't let me have it... :/**

**Graciiee xx**


	43. The Sun Also Rises

Twisted Love

Season Two

The Sun Also Rises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Matt were still locked in the Lockwood ruins trying to stop a werewolf Tyler from getting in and tearing them apart "Caroline, let me help!" Matt begged.<p>

"Get back, I got it!" Caroline assured him.

"Caroline, the doors not going to hold." Matt told her scared for his and her life, one bite and Caroline would be dead.

"Come on! Tyler, please!" Caroline begged when a loud crack of a gun was heard and the bullets shot into Tyler's werewolf form "Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler." She reminded him.

"He's trying to kill us!" Matt replied bluntly still holding the gun towards him.

"Wait!" Caroline stopped him seeing that the black wolf was laying on the ground whimpering licking at his wounds "He's wounded."

"Caroline, stay stay." Matt ordered.

"We can go around him." The blonde replied.

"Are you nuts?" Matt hissed.

"You're not going to shoot him again, ok? Matt, take my hand." She begged holding her hands towards him.

Matt took a deep breath and readied his gun, holding his straight out aiming directly at his werewolf best friend "I got it." the human told her.

"Matt, take my hand." Caroline whispered and he looked at her for a second, looking deep into her silver orbs before taking her hand and the vampire whisking him out of the ruins at super speed.

* * *

><p>Inside of Alaric's apartment Katherine, Fayth and Damon were looking at the recent werewolf bite that the younger vampire had procured "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Fayth mused.<p>

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"It's not that bad." Katherine shrugged.

"Will be." Damon replied as he got up.

"So that's it? You're just... going to die?" Fayth asked surprised that Damon was giving up that easily, he had always been a fighter.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" The younger vampire asked and both of the twins didn't answer "Me, either." He grabbed his leather jacket putting it on.

"145 years and no last goodbye?" Fayth smiled.

"You don't get a goodbye." He turned to leave but she was standing in front of him.

"No. Don't leave mad." Fayth told him, Damon wished he had said that to Grace before she walked away to 'think' now she was in Klaus' arms and he was going to die the same way his friend Rose had in pain suffering from horrid flashbacks and delusions.

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Fayth." Damon told her firmly.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice." Fayth whispered.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." Damon replied.

"It was her or us. I chose her." Fayth told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I helped you. You owned me. Both of you. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Grace's aunt dies. Somehow you're the two that win. How's that happen?" he growled at the two.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Fayth replied shortly.

"Enjoy eternity together, girls." Damon told them firmly "Cause no one else will even want to know you."

"What are you going to do?" Fayth asked as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Damon informed her.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Katherine explained.

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace and Jenna were sitting on the ground by the quarry talking about Jenna becoming a vampire "Oh, my head." Jenna complained "What's wrong with me?"<p>

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked carefully.

"Grace called me... you were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realised that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire." Jenna remembered the scene vaguely.

"Klaus." Grace whispered "It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that." Jenna whispered looking around her "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena informed her.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, do you remember... when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's – oh God." Jenna put all the pieces together her jaw dropping "He killed me."

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get us all out of here." Grace assured her.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna whispered as Greta arrived.

"And I bet your hungry." The witch nodded.

Grace was the first to launch herself at her but Greta was too quick, holding her hand out in front of her Grace was thrown across the clearing onto her back making her groan in pain, she rolled onto her side when suddenly pain trembled through her starting at the top of her head right down to the tips of her toes.

Whilst Greta was distracted with giving Grace ultimate pain the doppelgänger reached over and grabbed a sharp looking rock, but Greta saw and sent her flying across the clearing to before a large ring of fire was set ablaze around her.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped no matter what you do." The witched informed her picking up the sharp rock from the floor continuing making Grace wither in pain on the floor.

"Stop!" Elena screamed and Greta stopped making Grace's body go limp "Greta... Please, just... just let her go."

"Klaus chose her." Greta replied as she slit her wrist letting the blood pour out moving close to Greta, Grace was in too much pain to even try and move and Elena was trapped behind a wall of fire "Drink it."

"Jenna don't!" Grace rasped.

"I can't." Jenna whispered seeing the delicious blood dripping and oozing from the wound.

"Let her go!" Elena demanded but it was too late Jenna zipped towards the witch and began to drink the addictive blood "No!"

"That's enough." Greta pulled away walking over to where Grace was laying and creating a circle of fire around Jenna, it was right next to Elena.

"Look at me. Hey, look at me." Elena whispered to her aunt "It's gonna be ok."

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witch house Jeremy and Bonnie were surfing through all of the grimoires trying to find a way to keep Elena from becoming a vampire "This is useless." Jeremy growled "All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire."<p>

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie assured him.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the witch house Stefan, Elijah and Alaric were approaching talking about how the ritual was going to happen "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moo sets. First the werewolf is killed, the the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse is broken. Klaus will become hybrid." The Original explained.<p>

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during this transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah replied.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked concerned.

"If she can deliver him to the drink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah told him firmly as Stefan's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Damon." Stefan answered.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say." Damon replied.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asked growing impatient.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated." Damon explained vaguely.

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now-"

"He's got Jenna, Stefan." Damon interrupted him.

"What?" Stefan whispered.

"He got Fayth and Katherine to lure her out of the house." Damon replied and Stefan looked across at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked confused.

"He's going to sue her as the vampire in the ritual." Damon added.

"Oh my God." Stefan whispered.

* * *

><p>Grace was stood up on the altar where Greta had told her to stand, Jenna was sat on the ground in the middle of the circle of fire, her knees pulled up into her chest as Elena stood looking across at Grace "<em>what are we going to do?<em>" Elena thought in her head knowing that Grace could hear "_he's going to kill her..._"

Grace gave her a panic-stricken look that told Elena she didn't have a plan and she couldn't think of one, she sighed heavily as she turned away trying to think of an idea.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna.

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna whispered huskily.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena explained as Grace turned hearing the conversation.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna looked down at the floor.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Grace told them both as a scream was heard approaching them.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena mused as Greta arrived with Jules the werewolf fell instantly to the floor screaming in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Jules rasped.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta replied.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Grace whispered.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta announced proudly as Klaus stepped out of the shadows.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." He smirked in his gruff British accent "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready"

* * *

><p>Caroline and Matt enter the Lockwood Mansion, which was the closest house they could find and shut the door firmly as they walked in, the human went over to the window and saw the Tyler was following them "Do you see anything?" Caroline asked.<p>

"we're not safe in here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in." Matt told her.

"How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!" Caroline spat.

"I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea." Matt quickly replied.

"Wait, my mom nows! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?" Caroline whimpered.

"Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She's probably always hate vampires." Matt nodded.

"Well, what about you?" The blonde looked at him.

"What about me?" Matt replied.

"Where does this leave us?" Her voice was low.

"Stuck in a house. Try not to get mauled to death by our friend." Matt stated the obvious.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon pulled on a long sleeved v-neck t-shirt to cover the wound so that no one could see it. The front door was being knocked and he ran downstairs to answer it when he had a dizzy spell making him stumble but open the door to reveal John "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." Damon nodded narrowing his eyes at his girlfriends father.<p>

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days, neither had Grace. I need to see them." John told Damon firmly as he walked past him.

"Well, you're a day late and two daughters short, John." Damon told him casually.

"What are you talking about?" John hissed.

"Klaus has them. Sacrifice goes down tonight." Damon replied.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep Grace safe! Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe? And Stefan was supposed to keep Elena safe, what is wrong with you both?" John growled.

"Elena is safe. I fed her my blood." Damon muttered.

"You what!" John growled "Now both of my daughters are going to be..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." Damon shrugged as John swung for him but the vampire turned and smashed John back against the wall "You do not want to mess with me right now."

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" John growled.

"I know, John. Grace has been over this with me. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse." He whispered.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked.

* * *

><p>Klaus passed Greta the moonstone and she inspected it smiling at the stone in her hands, such power from beyond this moment "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus explained.<p>

"Klaus." Grace whimpered "Please let Jenna go. Please... You can take me as the vampire, me in exchange for Jenna, please!"

"Oh, sweetheart." Klaus zipped towards her "What don't you understand about me not letting you go? Do you really think you'd be standing here right now if I didn't want you? You would most certainly take Jenna's place, but..." He takes her cheeks between two of his fingers to make her look up into his eyes "We're going to live out the rest of our lives together..." He moved closer to her face smelling her sweet skin mixed with her sweet blood relishing in the smell and feel of her.

Grace let out a breathy sigh "Klaus, please... I-"

"You need to stop talking until I say you can." Klaus grew tired with her and began to compel her and she soon shut up looking at him with her wide innocent eyes "Stop looking at me like that..." he told her firmly and she gulped "Don't cry." he compelled her "Everything will be over soon, I promise."

Klaus didn't have to compel her to move, she knew the consequences of what would happen if she were to run, Damon would be at risk and she was never in her life risk that... no matter what he had done she continued to love him...

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

"I remember." Klaus replied as he broke away from Grace's hypnotising eyes.

The witch threw the moonstone into a bowl that was on the stone altar and it was instantly destroyed and the ritual was about to begin.

"Everything I did..." Jules screamed in pain as she looked Elena "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked softly.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules groaned in agony as Klaus walks towards her the circle of fire extinguishing.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked.

Jules rose from where she was crying and took one look at Klaus before making a run for it. Klaus was too quick and pinned her to the floor reaching into her chest, gripping her heart and yanking it violently from her chest putting her out of her misery.

Jenna looked on in shock, this was going to be her next and Elena was equally scared as she looked across at her silent sister who was no longer crying or speaking.

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witch house Jeremy and Bonnie were still looking through the grimoires trying to find a spell "Which one are you reading?" Bonnie questioned.<p>

"Emily Bennett's there's a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, I think she had a think for him." The witch teased.

"There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on." Jeremy looked closer at the page.

"I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly." Bonnie replied.

"Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals." Jeremy suggested "You know, I can have Stefan bring them."

"Someone's here." Bonnie whispered as they heard a noise, Alaric appeared coming down the stairs into the basement.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" Alaric asked Bonnie.

"Sure, yeah. Of course." Bonnie nodded as she got up and left.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Jeremy... something's happened to Jenna." Alaric's voice was low.

* * *

><p>"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked Elijah and Stefan as they stood outside of the house.<p>

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah replied.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them." Stefan explained deeper.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie told them both determined.

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan told her firmly.

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie growled.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah spoke up.

Stefan nodded "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me..."

* * *

><p>Klaus walks back up onto the stone altar towards Greta and holds Jules' heart above a bowl letting the blood pour in mixing with the moonstone "Does that mean it's working?" Klaus questioned.<p>

"It's working." Greta nodded.

Jenna and Elena were sitting in two separate circles of fire talking to each other quietly so that Klaus couldn't hear "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna admitted to her niece.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena told her comfortingly.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna whimpered.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us. It isn't just that... You didn't just take on Jeremy and I... you took on Grace, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt... Everyone else that we cared about because you cared about us enough to love everyone." Elena replied softly.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna hissed.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. Grace will live too. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run."

"But-"

"Jenna, I can get Grace to distract Klaus for a seconds, but that is long enough for you to get away." Elena whispered "Please, just do it." Jenna nodded "_Grace, when it's Jenna's turn... pounce Klaus, he won't hurt you, but it will give her a chance._" She looked across at her twin who nodded accepting the challenge.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the couch of the empty Lockwood mansion whilst Matt continued to look out the window to try and see any sign of Tyler or his werewolf form "You don't think I killed him, do you?" Matt asked a level of concern layered his voice.<p>

"No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere." The blonde vampire mused "Do you think my mom wants to kill me?"

"I don't think your mom knows what to do with you." Matt replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either." Caroline replied as a noise was heard from outside.

"What is it?" Matt asked grabbing his rifle.

"Wait. Don't. Don't shoot." Caroline ordered as she rushed to the doors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked as she opened the doors to reveal a naked, human Tyler laying on the floor.

"Give me you jacket." Caroline ordered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Your jacket, take it off." The blonde replied and he shrugged it off handing it to her, she instantly dropped to her knees and put it around Tyler coverings his bare skin from the brisk wind that would be nipping at his skin.

"Caroline?" Tyler whimpered looking up into her silvery gaze.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Stefan were standing outside of the house and the younger vampire was getting ready to go offer himself to Klaus "Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah informed the vampire.<p>

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan replied.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah told him firmly "You're very honourable."

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, uh, it's contingent upon your honour, Elijah." The younger vampire reminded him.

"I won't fail you." the Original promised.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan told him.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down on by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." Elijah replied his eyes full of scorn.

"You want revenge." Stefan whispered.

"Sometimes there's honour in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." He nodded.

"Please end this." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>John walks down into the basement where both Jeremy and Bonnie were holding a cardboard box in his hands "I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about."<p>

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him." John replied simply.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon were talking about Stefan going to hand himself over to Klaus in exchange for Jenna, it was obvious that the older Salvatore brother wasn't happy about this.<p>

"He did what!" Damon spat.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Alaric replied.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon growled.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric reminded him and the vampire punched the wall hard.

"God, Stefan. Damn it!" Damon growled as the pain stung his werewolf bite more than before.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alaric asked concerned by Damon's mood swings and pain.

"I'm fine." He spat "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jenna." Klaus walked towards the newborn,<p>

"Let her go." Elena begged "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" She took a step closer to the fire and he flared at her making her jump back,

"Careful." Klaus cooed.

"Elena, don't." Jenna whispered.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family!" Elena whimpered as she looked across at the blonde Original "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run and neither did Grace. Please." Elena begged.

"Well, well." Klaus looked across from her up on top of a cliff "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He mused as Elena and Jenna turned to see Stefan at the top of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan spoke normally knowing that Klaus would hear him.

"Very well, then." Klaus nodded as he zipped up there to join him "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

><p>Damon was down in the basement talking with John, Jeremy and Bonnie about their new plan to keep Elena human "We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie informed him.<p>

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John explained.

"Skip to the save Elena and Grace doesn't hate me part." Damon hissed.

"well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John added ignoring Damon's comments.

"We already know Elena's going t come back to life but she'll be a vampire." Jeremy shrugged.

"Not if her soul remains intact." John replied.

"her soul, really?" Damon scoffed "You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?"

"If refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. I've already lost Grace that way. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith into it, because I refuse to lose another daughter."

"You haven't lost Grace. She's still here..." Damon replied "it isn't her fault that she is what she is."

"Unfortunately Damon, I don't see it that way. She is a monster... Grace herself may be the sweet kind girl everyone claims she is, but... but that's how I see her."

"How can you say that?" Bonnie growled "That's your daughter."

* * *

><p>Elena and Jenna were looking up at Stefan and Klaus who stood up on top of a cliff, Grace had carefully honed her supernatural senses in on what they were saying, it was easier for her, she had been practicing it longer, but she was unable to tell the other two what was going on due to her compulsion.<p>

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"I-I don't know. You can hear them." Elena remembered "You can hear anything. Just focus on them."

* * *

><p>"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan told Klaus.<p>

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three woman – three Goddesses – Sacrificed at natures altar." Klaus smiled down at the women.

* * *

><p>Grace's eyes grew wide as Stefan told Klaus to take him instead of Jenna, she wanted to scream at him, and hit him, he was like a brother to her, but Jenna was like an aunt to her "What are they saying?" Elena asked Jenna looked at the painful expression on Grace's face.<p>

"I can't... I can't make it out." Jenna winced.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus." Elena soothed her and Jenna closed her eyes listening out for the males voices.

"_don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way._" Stefan growled at the Original.

"I can't hear them. I can hear Stefan." Jenna whispered.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"_You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you._" Klaus mused.

"_Just make the trade. Me for Jenna_." Stefan ordered and the newborns eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God." The light haired brunette whispered.

"What is it?" Elena looked at her, now she was beginning to get really worried, from what Jenna had said and Grace's facial expressions it must had been bad.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna whimpered.

* * *

><p>Caroline walks out of the living room where Tyler was fast asleep to see Matt waiting for her she gave him a small smile "How's Tyler doing?" Matt asked.<p>

"Sleeping." She replied "He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest." She added.

"Good. So this is your life now, huh?" The blond boy asked.

"Never a dull moment." She shrugged.

"You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun and so Caroline." He nodded and she smiled "I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing..."

"But you can. Matt-"

"I don't know if I can, Caroline." He shook his head.

"Matt!"

"I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all this..."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was casting a spell on John whilst he sat there patiently, Damon wasn't being so patient pacing the room checking his phone ever-so-often "Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill." Damon growled.<p>

"It's done." She replied.

"That's it? Let's go." Damon told them as he walked from the room.

John opened his eyes to see Damon walked from the room and see Bonnie talking to Jeremy who was sat in silence "I'll be back soon." She told him comfortingly.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok." Jeremy told her firmly, protective over her as he rose from where he was sitting.

"And who's going to make sure you're ok?" Bonnie asked.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer-" She suddenly kissed him and he collapsed on the floor, John caught him easing his fall.

"Just go. I'll stay with him." John assured her.

Bonnie and Damon walked out of the house to see Elijah and Alaric standing in the hall way about to leave with them "It's time." Elijah noted.

"Alright. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric told him.

"Bonnie's the only weapon with need." Elijah replied as he walked from the house to join the witch and the vampire, as Alaric goes to follow he is stopped by a barrier.

"Bonnie! What is this?" Alaric spat.

"I can't out anyone else at risk." Bonnie replied shaking her head.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric spat.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered.

"You can't do this! Damon?" He looked at his friend who gave him a look.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." Damon replied as they turned and left a screaming Alaric inside of the house.

* * *

><p>"Elena..." Jenna whispered as she saw his niece pacing around her ring of fire.<p>

"I have to do something." She muttered "This can't happen. None of it." she added as Klaus and Stefan join them.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus mused.

Elena looked at her boyfriend "Stefan-"

"It's ok." Stefan nodded.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked.

"no." Elena refused to pick.

"Oh, don't worry, There's actually no choice." He staked Stefan in that back making him fall to the floor hurt but not dead "I have other plans for you boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." He looked over at Greta "Whenever you're ready, Greta." the circle around her disappears "Your turn."

"Jenna, no!"

"It's alright, I know that I have to do." Jenna nodded as she rushed over to Greta tearing into her neck with her newly found fangs, Klaus quickly stepped in and throws Jenna to the ground staking her.

"No!" Elena screamed "Jenna! No!"

When Stefan woke back up from his staking he saw Grace kneeling down by Jenna on the floor a stake in her body, Elena was sitting down too, her knees pulled up into her chest.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered as his girlfriend.

Elena brought her finger up to her mouth and signalled him to shh "are they going to kill him?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's time." Klaus walked over to her making the fire disappear, he takes her hand and leads her up to the altar "Darling, would you like to say goodbye?" he asked Grace and she nodded "You can speak and cry again."

"Elena." Grace whimpered as she hugged her sister "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Elena assured her sister stroking her hair "I promise everything will be fine."

"Don't leave." Grace begged "Please, Elena, please."

"That's enough." Klaus removed Grace "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Elena hissed at him as he crunched down into her neck she exchanges a look with Stefan as she falls to the ground dead.

"Elena!" Grace screamed.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus hollered as his transformation began.

Suddenly Greta fell down to the floor next to Grace dead her neck snapped and the sky began to crack with thunder, deep black clouds rolling over. Klaus was sent flying across the clearing onto the ground as his bones continued to snap and twisted uncomfortably.

"Grace." Damon whispered hugging her knotting his fingers in her deep chocolate brown hair.

"Damon." Grace cried into his neck shivering heavily at the activities going on around her.

"Thank God you're ok." Damon whispered "I was so scared." He admitted.

"You were dead!" Klaus growled at Bonnie as she inflicted him with pain making him call out.

"Elena." Grace whispered picking up with the help of Damon moving her to lay her next to Stefan who was still on the floor with a stake in his back, Damon took it out for him.

"Elena." Stefan whispered "I need you to get them out of here!"

"What about you?" Grace cried.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan told her "Go."

Damon pulled Grace up and he then took Elena throwing her over his shoulder and they both zipped off into the forest. Stefan looked over at Klaus who was still being tortured by Bonnie who sent another wave of excruciating pain at her before stopping, Klaus looked weak and close to death as he looked up into the cold eyes of his Original half-brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus rasped.

"Hello, brother." Elijah reached into his chest "In the name of out family, Niklaus-"

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus gave his brother no option, Elijah loved his family more than anything.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan yelled.

"I can take you to them." Klaus promised "I give you my word... brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die." Elijah warned her.

"I don't care." Bonne spat through her teeth.

"I'm sorry." Elijah nodded at them and before the witch could try and kill them Elijah zipped away with his brother.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement of the abandoned witch house John was just finishing off writing two letters as Alaric, Jeremy and himself waited for the return of everyone.<p>

"We should have heard from them by now." Alaric whispered.

Jeremy was continuing to read the journal "Did you real all this?" he asked John.

"I did." John confirmed.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked.

"She saved her daughter. She found peace." John replied.

"John-" Jeremy whispered but he held out two letters.

"I need you to give this one to Elena with this." He handed one letter to him with his ring "And give this one to Grace." He handed the boy the other letter.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Alaric asked.

"Take care of each other. Please." John begged.

"I think they're here!" Alaric bounced up the stairs as he heard noise.

* * *

><p>Damon laid Elena down on the couch and Grace crouched down next to her brushing her hair back off her face, the older Salvatore brother watched on nervously.<p>

"If you come back as vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't." Grace warned under her breath.

"Grace, I'm so sorry." Damon whispered "Please forgive me. I need you to forgive me." He couldn't standing to have Grace mad at him before he died.

"I forgive you. I know you were doing it for the right reasons, even if it was a incredibly stupid thing to do." She nodded as she got up and hugged him "I thought I'd never see you again today, I can't bare to think of my eternity without you..."

"How is she?" Jeremy ran in the room followed by Alaric.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

"Alaric, I'm so sorry." Grace whispered.

"No." Alaric growled as he walked from the room.

"Jer, there was nothing... I-I tried to offer myself, but he wouldn't take me." Grace whispered as Elena awoke behind them with a loud gasp "Elena!" she dove by her side.

"Grace?" Elena touched her face gently "You're alive. You're here."

"I'm here." Grace whispered "How do you feel?" That was the million dollar question.

"I feel... fine." She nodded, no craving for blood for killing people, or crazy emotional mood swings like Damon and Grace would have had when they first turned.

John looked on at them in the hallway watching the twin embrace tight as he walked from the house into the warm morning sun. He took his last breath as he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor dead.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting next to Tyler on the couch in the living room of the Lockwood Mansion when he woke up moaning in pain at his aching muscles and almost healed wounds from where Matt had shot him "Oh, yeah. You got shot but it's healing." Caroline informed him.<p>

"You were right. I shouldn't have come home." He whined.

"No, you just... Should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again." Caroline smiled at him.

"You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you." The concern was evident in his voice.

"Well, no friendship is perfect. Matt broke up with me." Caroline sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered.

"Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could say... 'Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again.'" Caroline suggested before they both burst out laughing, unfortunately the vampires laughing soon turned to sobbing.

"Hey. Hey. Come here." Tyler embraced her tightly "Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me."

"You're welcome." She whispered.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house after everything had blown over it was the day of Jenna's and John's funeral Stefan and Damon were downstairs looking smart and respectable in their plain black suits with black skinny ties waiting for the girls to finish getting ready.<p>

"we all set?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grace diggers to do the dirty work. How are they?" He asked.

"They just lost someone really important to them. Actually two people that were really important to them. They're in shock..." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Elena zipped up Grace's black skin tight dress that travelled down to her knee as she looked in the mirror at herself sighing heavily as Jeremy walked in seeing the two, he was also wearing a black suit.<p>

"We're almost ready." Elena told him.

"Take your time." Jeremy replied smiling as he hands them both the letters "John wanted me to give you this... And you this." He handed Elena the Gilbert ring.

"Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." Elena whispered.

"We all have. It's just important that we're here for each other and are still lucky enough to have each other." He hugged them both tightly before leaving the room.

Grace slowly pealed open the envelope to reveal a hand written letter obviously addressed to her, she scanned over it taking it what John had put as she sat down on Elena's soft bed as Elena looked at hers looking at the Gilbert ring.

_Grace,_

_It is no east task being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary children. Unfortunately I failed in that task..._

_I want you to know that I never hated you, I love you and your sister very much. It was that hated you for what you were or what you became and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. Unfortunately I can not give you anything special that you can pass on to your children as you and Damon will not be able to bestow that gift to the world, but if you were able to bare a child, it would be an extraordinary child, like you were to me._

_I want you to do me a favour, and I know that I have no right to ask that of you, but wish for you to keep your humanity, for however hard it is, or however though it gets, I don't want a emotionless life for you._

_There are many regrets that I have to you, for not being able to accept what you are, not being there more, not telling you that I was your father sooner, not being able to save you from dangers in the world, one of which made you lose you life._

_I hope I gained a little respect from giving my life source to Elena, as if I had an ounce of your respect and love I would feel complete as a father, but I would also feel as I could not accept that, as I would not deserve it._

_You are an unbelievable girl with a huge heart filled with love and Damon is lucky to have you, on the contrary to what you think anything I ever dd to drive you and Damon away from each other was to protect you, but after seeing the length he would go to to protect you please know that I support you and Damon and I want him to know that I know he will treat you right as I feel he loves you so much._

_You need to look after you sister and Jeremy in these hard times, you need to protect them and make sure neither of them come to any harm. This is all I wish of you._

_Just know, it was not you what I hated it was what you were, that you could change about yourself, something that could not be altered and in a way it is good that I am gone as now you will not seek my approval, as you do not need it._

_Your father,_

_John._

* * *

><p>As everyone arrives at the cemetery they arrive at the Gilbert plot Elena was placing roses on Jenna's grave tears rolling down her cheeks, she then moved on to John's and placed a rose on his, then to her adoption mothers and fathers placing roses on them.<p>

Grace was staring down at her adoption mothers and fathers graves that were just across the cemetery after Jenna's and John's funeral was over "And he's really funny, mom, you would have loved him, he's such a gentleman and he would do anything for me... I love him so much and I really wish you could have had a chance to meet him. And don't worry, Dad, he treats be super nice... when he doesn't make crazy rash decisions." She giggled "But he does them for the right reasons, he just doesn't think about the consequences of what he doesn't, but he and I, we've got an eternity to figure out what we want and that's what I really love, knowing I'll never loose him." Grace explained to her dead parents about being with Damon.

"Hey." Damon approached her "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Grace's voice was small "I was just talking to them about you and me..." She shrugged as she rose from where she was knelt brushing her knees off "are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that." Damon placed his arms around her waist hugging her warmly "Well?"

"I've... I've been better." She admitted "I just can't help thinking that it's impossible that I'm here right now, like, I should have been dead months ago... buried next to them..."

"Don't say that." Damon whispered "You're going to have a long, happy life..."

"With you." She whispered leaning up to kiss him "We just have to figure out a way to kill Klaus."

"We sure do." Damon agreed, he still hadn't told her about his fate, he had been bitten by a werewolf and as far as he knew there was no cure, none that he knew of, his heart ached every time she said that they would always be together or something about their future, because with him they wouldn't have a future "I need to go have a walk, is that ok?"

"Sure." Grace nodded "I love you."

"I love you." Damon purred kissing her lips and Grace joined Elena and Jeremy.

"We're going to head back to the house." Stefan explained.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Damon, Grace needs you right now." Stefan reminded him.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." Stefan replied.

"We need to get an idea. Fast." Damon replied.

"We will. I'm not going to let Grace or Elena lose anybody else." Stefan told him.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked creasing his eye brows as Damon pulled up his sleeve to show him the werewolf bite which looked a lot worse than it was before, it was a deep black colour as his veins were visible through the skin.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." He shrugged.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan assured his older brother scared that he was to share the same fate as Rose.

"There is no cure, Stefan."

"We kept Elena human, right? We found a way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this." Stefan assured him.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Grace. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn."

"You're not going to tell her?" Stefan asked shocked.

"no, I'm not." Damon replied as he turned and walked away from his younger brother who was clearly upset by the news that his brother was probably going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey :)<strong>

**Oh no :( poor Damon. So a little Klace in this one, not really romantic or anything but closeness, Drace cute scenes I hope xD I don't really think Grace is going to be very happy when she finds out her boyfriend is dying ;) and that certain people were keeping it from her.**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews I've been getting! Ah! I got to 300! That's is amazing so thank you everyone! I love reading them they put a huge smile on my face so thank you so much!**

**Tell me what you think so far, of Klace or Drace or both ;P I can't wait to get started on season 3! It's gonna be so good, but I still got the final chapter to write yet, should be sad :(**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter :) please review, fave or alert! Thank you for reading!**

**Graciiee xx**


	44. As I Lay Dying

Twisted Love

Season Two

As I Lay Dying

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace stands at the door to Elena's room as she lay there fast asleep, it was the first time in hours that she hadn't woke up crying so Grace took her chance to and walked to Jenna's room staring at her possessions just as she turned around she was surprised to see Damon there.<p>

"That'll get easier. But you know that." Damon told her as he took her hands gently.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked "I told you I needed to look after Elena and Jeremy."

"I know." Damon nodded as he moved his hands up to capture her in his arms "I just want you to know that I love you."

"Damon." Grace giggled a rosie blush creeping over her pale cheeks.

"Tell me you love me." Damon pressed his lips against hers moving her back against the wall, if this was going to be his last day he wanted to spend it doing the things he loved with the woman he loved "I need you to tell me."

"What's wrong with you?" Grace asked brushing her hand over his cheek, she was flustered and drunk off his presence. Damon had that ability over her, he could give her a look and her knees would become weak and make her become tongue tied.

"It's... It's nothing." Damon shrugged away "I'll see you later on."

"Are you going to that screening of Gone with the Wind?" Grace questioned tilting her head to the side "it's being shown in the town square, I'm going to try and get 'Lena and Jer to go... get them out of the house for a bit..."

"I'd love to, but probably not." Damon replied looking down at his wrist which was covered by his shirt sleeve, he could feel it throbbing painfully under the thin material, he knew by that time in the day the dementia would be in full swing and the pain would be much worse, he knew that from when he looked after Rose before use died and left them.

"Damon, you may think I'm an idiot but I know when there is something wrong." Grace's voice was low as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Please tell me, maybe I could help..." She suggested looking into his pain stricken icy blue eyes.

"It's ok." Damon assured stroking her cheek "Everything will be ok. Soon." And with that he disappeared from the room making Grace crease her eye brows at his words.

* * *

><p>Damon walks back into the Salvatore Boarding house and looks down at his day light ring before grabbing a bottle of scotch and walking over to the curtain yanking it open letting daylight pour through.<p>

He winced as he took off his ring letting the sun devour his skin, but before the burning could get too bad Stefan pounced on him knocking him to the ground, pinning his older brother beneath him shielding him from the light waves.

"Get off of me." Damon growled.

"You're not doing this." Stefan told him firmly.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan." He reminded him.

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Stefan manoeuvred them through the house to throw Damon in the cell in the cellar, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon couched loudly.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Stefan replied determined.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." the older brother's voice was full of disbelief, if Rose had died this horrible fate, then he was too and there was nothing that was going to change that, but he was ready to accept it.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan replied

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me goodbye, get it over with." Damon moved to sit up and face him when he began to have a coughing fit, blood was covering his hand as he winced as the dryness of his throat, it was like sandpaper rubbing together inside of him.

"Lie still." Stefan replied simply "Conserve your strength."

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the forest Klaus sits up in shrubbery completely naked smiling up at the sun when suddenly a pair of clothes hit him, he turns to see Elijah approaching.<p>

"You've been busy." Elijah noted.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus grinned.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah replied as Klaus pulled on his pants buckling the belt still not pulling his shirt on.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." Klaus grinned.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your mess along the way." Elijah nodded.

"Just like old times, brother." A smirk appeared on the Original hybrids face.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." the Original reminded him.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family." Klaus mused running his hands though his short blonde curls.

"You gave me your work, Niklaus." Elijah stiffened at the thought of his younger brother backing out of their agreement.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." Klaus nodded.

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah replied to him as Klaus pulled is white thin v-neck shirt as Elijah helped him pull on a simple black blazer with the sleeves rolled up around his elbows.

"And now no one can, not ever you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgive." The hybrid assured him as he saw the worry in his older brothers eyes reminding him that he was truly immortal.

"Where are they?" Elijah demanded.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sat up at the bar in the Grill drowning his sorrows about losing his beloved girlfriend Jenna Sommers, the waitress poured him yet another drink, but he reached out and grabbed the neck of the bottle snatching it from her, much to her disliking as he got up and walked away from the bar his phone began to ring.<p>

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating." Alaric slurred drunkly.

"I need your help." Stefan's voice came through the speaker it was full of seriousness ignoring the drunk state of Alaric's voice.

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You seen, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." Alaric spat vindictively.

"Damon's dying." Stefan replied simply.

"What?" The history teacher soon sobered up when he heard that his closest friend was dying.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time?" Stefan answered.

"What do you need?" Alaric asked putting his bottle down on the table.

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Jeremy arrived at a special screening of Gone with the Wind, some people were dressed up for the event, but not everyone. Elena laid down a checkered white and red picnic blanket for them all to sit down on.<p>

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy scoffed.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer." Elena answered, she had agreed that Grace's idea for them to come and see the screening was a great idea "This is our 3 hour distraction from reality." She added as her and Grace took a seat staring up at the large blank projector screen that they would be showing the classic film on.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked he was still hurt over the loss of his family members.

"We need to do this, ok? We all do. Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Grace replied to him as Caroline arrived with a wicker basket full of human food.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline took a seat next to Elena and Grace giving them both a loving smile.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy whined.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the way. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere..." Caroline quoted the film that they were about to watch.

"Alright." Jeremy chuckled as he sat down with them "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline answered as she opened her picnic basket to reveal the food that she had prepared.

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witch house Stefan and Bonnie were in the basement talking about how they might be able to find a way to help Damon "I'm not sure this is going to work." Bonnie told him.<p>

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon..." Stefan suggested.

"Let's just hope they want to." Bonnie muttered as she began to cast a spell, whispers began to erupt from around her "Emily." Suddenly her body was possessed by Emily Bennett "Why have you come here, Stefan?" Emily asked with her own voice.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan informed her.

"No." Emily replied "Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan cocked an eye brows.

"Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily mused.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment." Stefan told her scornfully.

"I will not give you want you want." The ancient witch told Stefan stubbornly.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother." Stefan begged before Bonnie let out a scream and fell to the floor, the vampire dove down next to her "Bonnie."

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie rasped.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." Stefan informed her.

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie remembered from when she was in her trance state and Emily was speaking through her.

"What was it?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>Over at Mystic Falls courthouse Carol enters and immediately goes towards Sheriff Forbes office closing the door as she walked in "Carol. Hi. How you feeling?" Liz asked.<p>

"Better, thank you." Carol answered, the hospital had discharged her about a day ago, but she had been on bed rest.

"That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be at home resting?" The sheriff asked concerned for the town mayor.

"I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work." Carol replied firmly "I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation."

"Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it." Liz replied as she scanned through her paper work.

"Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results." Carol hissed.

"I said I'm handling it." Liz's voice was low.

"Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will." Carol told her scornfully as she turned and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Elena called as she saw Stefan approaching them "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."<p>

"Hey, can I have a word with Grace?" Stefan asked carefully and she stood up.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Grace smiled at the three before walking away with Stefan "Movie night was supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regular scheduled drama."

"I know. I wish it could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened." Stefan started, he saw the distressed look fall over Grace's features "Tyler was started to transform, and Damon was bitten."

"He... he what?" Grace whispered "Bitten... Werewolf... But that means..." She gulped her eyes beginning to way

"Yeah." Stefan nodded, he felt helpless.

"Oh my God." Grace whispered running her fingers through her long locks shocked by the news "He came to the house this morning and told me to tell him I loved him. I didn't answer..." her voice was high and distort "I... He... I."

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured you want to know..." Stefan nodded as he gave her a hug to calm her "I-I need your help... I wouldn't ask this of you unless it was absolutely necessary, but Bonnie thinks she knows someone that might know of a cure."

"Who?" Grace asked "I'll do anything." She promised, and it was true, she would do anything to assure that her lover would live another day, she would make a deal with the devil, little did she know that was what was needed.

"Klaus." Stefan replied and her pouted mouth fell ajar "You're the only one he will listen to, I'm sure if we talk to him..."

"Where is Damon now?" Grace asked "How is he?"

"he's weak, getting worse by the minute... I understand if you want to do say goodbye now." Stefan whispered to her.

"No, I'm not saying goodbye. I can't. I not going to lose him." Grace was determined "I'll go on my own to Klaus, go tell Elena what's happening."

Stefan shook his head firmly "No, it's too dangerous I'm coming with you."

"Stefan, he'll kill you." Grace hissed.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan told her.

"Alright." Grace whispered "We should tell Elena."

* * *

><p>Damon was laying down in the cellar, sweat pouring down his face as he breaths heavily, rasping for breath looking around he began to hallucinate, he was thrown back into 1864 when he was still drawn romantically to Ms. Fayth and he would do anything for her attention.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fayth was getting ready in her room, the year was 1864 and she was looking in the mirror vainly at her pale complexion when she saw Damon looking through the crack in the door at her.<em>

"_Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." Fayth informed him as she pushed her cascade of lose ringlets over her shoulder, exposing her slender back to him with was only covered by her corset._

"_My apologise, Ms. Fayth." Damon nodded as he stood in the doorway to her room._

"_But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them." Fayth smiled at him looking over her shoulder throwing him a smouldering look that only she could accomplish._

"_Of course." Damon walked in the room and touched his soft skin making her shiver slightly making sure to capture every exposed piece of her lovely back._

"_Will you miss me while off defending the South?" Fayth asked looking at him through the mirror making sure to hold eye contact with his innocent baby blue eyes._

"_I shall." Damon nodded his raven black curls bouncing around his perfect human face._

"_Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away." She gave him a sad smile her large chocolate brown eyes wide with innocence._

"_I would think all your gentleman callers would be company enough." Damon mused, it was no secret that he was jealous of the way that Fayth would treat him, he wished that she would pick only him._

"_Is it so wrong for me to want you all?" Fayth pouted._

"Damon." Grace's voice came from behind him.

"Grace?" Damon whispered as he saw her standing there watching the two, he was confused to why she was here, it must had been his guilt play on his mind.

"Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice." Grace whispered shaking her head.

_Fayth leaned over and touched Damon's smooth cheek making him looking at her, capturing his icy gaze as she leaned close to him _"_Promise me that you will return quickly." Fayth whimpered._

"_I promise." Damon nodded._

* * *

><p>Back in the present day Damon pulled up the sleeve that was covering the wolf bite so he could have a look at it. He sighed, it was worse than before and he still hadn't told Grace that he was going to die, maybe it was better this way, to just go...<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into Alaric's apartment first followed by Grace, they see both Fayth and Katherine lounging on the bed when they saw the two younger vampires the jump straight up confused to see the, but even more confused as to why they hadn't been able to leave Alaric's apartment yet.<p>

"Two days, we've been waiting. We're supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Fayth hissed staring the two down.

"We ran into complications." Stefan answered.

"Complications?" Katherine questioned her deep brown eyes were also narrowed, too.

"Does it really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked when suddenly Katherine shoved him against the wall telling him to be quiet and Fayth did the same to Grace.

Klaus walked in the room with Elijah following him they looked surprised to see that Stefan and Grace were here "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Fayth announced looking at the identical girl.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Klaus smirked at Grace, he saw her eyes were wide with fear "And you..." He looked across at Stefan "You keep popping up, don't you."

"I need your help... For Damon." Grace whispered.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention, alright love?" He smiled affectionately at her.

"You both understand how important family is." Elijah mused as he looked at the two youngest vampires "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus smiled as he shoved a dagger into Elijah heart, killing him.

Fayth let out of Grace and Klaus zipped over to her looking down into her shocked chocolate brown orbs brushing his thumb over her cheek relishing in the feel of her soft skin "Now, what am I gonna do with you? Well, I know one way to torture you..." He zipped over to Stefan and shoved a stake into him.

"No." Grace screamed.

"Do you feel that, Stefan? It's scraping against your heart. The slightly little movement and you're dead." Klaus smiled evilly at him.

"Please, Klaus, stop!" Grace screamed.

"The witches said you had a cure. Made me a deal." Stefan mused.

"Give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want." Grace promised "Don't hurt Stefan, please."

"Me too, anything." Stefan nodded as Klaus removed the stake from him, he fell to the floor and Grace knelt down with him rubbing his back soothingly whilst looking up at the hybrid scared for them both.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." Klaus mused "At least Grace is on human blood, you, Stefan, are just shy of useless."

* * *

><p>"Well, that looks bad." Alaric mused as he looked at Damon through the bars to the door keeping him locked in the cellar that kept him from doing anything stupid.<p>

"It feels worse." Damon replied "my subconscious is haunting me, Ric. Please tell me you have something for that." He begged his friend as he pulled out a bottle of scotch and Damon's daylight ring.

"Double shot." Alaric nodded as he poured them both a large glass of scotch.

"That's good." Damon gets up and takes his ring putting it on "Oh good." He takes the glass "So, my brother sent you for suicide watch?"

"He's just trying to help." Alaric replied.

"He's going what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past." Damon replied with a small sigh as he yell fell from his lips "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed."

"I don't blame you for Jenna." Alaric replied as he quickly downed his drink easing the painful ache for his dead girlfriend until it was a dull pain, but still there throbbing beneath the surface, hiding his true emotions from the dying vampire.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one." Damon reminded the already hurt man of his ex wife Isobel Flemming, who was now dead too, due to Klaus.

"Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation." Alaric told him firmly as Damon reached through the bars and strangled him.

"Kill me. Please." Damon begged.

"Screw you." Alaric hissed as he injected Damon with a vervain dart and he fell to the floor coughing and spluttering everywhere.

"No." Damon whispered "Where's Grace."

"She's not here, Damon." Alaric answered.

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car outside of the Salvatore Boarding house as she walked towards the house she hears a noise, turning she saw the Sheriff, she quickly moved to cover her mouth.<p>

"Don't make a sound." Liz threatened.

* * *

><p>"I need blood. I need Grace." Damon rasped at Alaric "I need blood." He repeated.<p>

Alaric ran up the stairs checking his phone nothing from Stefan yet or Grace, no progress had been made as far as he knew. As the history teacher grabbed a blood bag he turned and saw Sheriff Forbes pointing a gun at him in a protective way.

"Where's Damon?" She demanded.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me." Alaric told her holding his hands up innocently.

"Sheriff, over here." A deputy called from down in the basement.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric called.

"I just wanna talk to him." Sheriff Forbes replied.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric warned.

Liz didn't heed his warnings and stepped in to the cellar room where Damon was locked up, when she turned around Damon wasn't there, but when she turned back he was standing right there staring at her intently.

"Liz." Damon whispered before launching her against the wall.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were all sat watching Gone with the Wind on the large projector in the middle of Mystic Falls square, but they were all worried about Damon being really sick.<p>

"all this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." The blonde pouted crossing her arms over her chest like a small child would.

Jeremy's phone began to ring, he answered it "Alaric. Hey."

"Tell me you're with Elena." Alaric's voice came through the speaker.

"She went to go check on Damon for Grace. I thought that's where you were?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for Grace, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find him, get him somewhere safe, where he can't hurt anybody, ok? I'm on my way." Alaric hung up.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him." Bonnie told Jeremy "Let us take care of it."

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find Damon. You go ahead and try to stop me."

* * *

><p>Stefan was still on the floor of Alaric's apartment with Grace still on her knees beside him, Klaus walked around with a glass of blood in his hands whilst Katherine and Fayth watched<p>

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went to Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus mused looking at Stefan

"Stefan?" Grace whispered looking at him.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan replied.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Along with your little telepathic mind." Klaus smiled down at the special vampire.

"So that's why." Grace hissed as she stood up "I'm just a trinket to you."

"On the contrary, I very much want you for you... but your gift, it's most certainly a bonus to me." Klaus smiled looking down at her placing his hands on her waist making her flinch at his touch "If you want Damon to live all you have to do is join me."

"But I'd never see him again." Grace whispered, her heart ached when she thought of never seeing him again, but she wanted to cry when she even though of him dying.

"Yet he would be alive." Klaus replied "So you would rather he died and you came with me or he lived and you came with me?"

"How do we even know you have the cure?" Stefan asked.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus called and Katherine walked over, he bit into her wrist, now that he was part werewolf he could do a lot of damage to an ordinary vampire.

"No. No. No!" Fayth screamed as he saw the werewolf bite throbbing on her sisters arm.

"Do not worry, my dear." Klaus bit into his wrist and fed it to her proving that he was the cure to a werewolf bite "You want a cure, love." He smiled down at Grace "There it is."

"You blood is the cure." Grace whispered.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus mused "Now, let's talk, us three." He smiled at Grace and Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon was stumbling around Mystic Falls square looking for Grace, he winced in the dark trying to search for her when he suddenly saw Fayth standing in front of him with a beautiful 1800s lavender dress on.<p>

"Fayth." He whispered looking into her smouldering chocolate brown orbs but she disappeared as Jeremy joined him.

"Damon!" Jeremy called.

"Where's Grace?" He rasped "I need to see Grace now."

"Ok. Let's get you out of here first, alright?" Jeremy helped Damon putting his arm around his waist making Damon's arm sling over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Elena was sat in Sheriff Forbes office in the Mystic Falls courthouse, she didn't want to be in there, she had promised Grace she would look after Damon until she could return to him.<p>

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" Elena asked, she knew if Grace found out that Sheriff Forbes had hurt Damon or worse then she would kill her.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." Liz spat.

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." Elena hissed.

"They're murderers, Elena. End of story." Liz replied as a deputy walked in the room.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill." He informed her.

"Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's... he's not himself." Elena explained.

"Keep her here." Liz told her deputy as she ran from the room with her deputy shutting the door behind him leaving Elena trapped inside.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Damon walked in the Grill as he pulled out his phone and called Bonnie telling her that he had Damon, as the Sheriff ran in she went to shoot Damon but he moved and she ended up firing a bullet into Jeremy's chest.<p>

"Oh God! Oh God!" Liz ran over to Jeremy speaking into her radio "I've got a gunshot victim at the the Grill. Get the paramedics here." Liz whispered tears falling down her face as she looks at Jeremy "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be ok."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie ran in followed by Caroline.

"Mom." Caroline whispered "Mom, what did you do?"

"I was aiming for Damon." Liz replied.

"He still has his ring." Caroline informed Bonnie as they both knelt down beside him.

The witch shook her head close to tears "She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline-"

"I got it." Caroline bit into her wrist and put it in Jeremy's mouth, but he wasn't accepting it.

"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink." Caroline whispered.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please." Caroline begged but he didn't drink because he was dead, it poured down his cheek showing that he hadn't swallowed the crimson liquid that would normally save him.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Alaric asked as he walked in the room to see Jeremy on the floor "Oh my God."

"I know what I need to do." Bonnie sobbed as she looked at the history teacher "I need you to grab him. T-take him with us."

"No. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." Liz whimpered.

"Mom, you let them go." Caroline ordered.

"Alright, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Alaric whispered as he stood Jeremy's limp body up.

* * *

><p>Elena was still trapped in Sheriff Forbes office trying to find a way out, she took a deep breath before she grabbed the she had been sitting on chair and broke the window that lead out to the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus was pouring his blood into a vial and left it on the side, Grace and Stefan look at each other whilst Fayth and Katherine look on interested "There it is. You want to save your brother, don't you? And Grace, you love Damon, don't you? How 'bout a decade-long bender? I have big plans for you both when we leave this town." Klaus smiled.<p>

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan growled.

"Well, that's too bad. Because that was the Stefan that I wanted with me... and without him no cure." Klaus began to tip the vial up to release the blood into the sink making Grace stiffen and gasp at Damon's final hope disappearing before her eyes.

"Wait!" Stefan stopped him.

"Now that's more like it. I want you both to have a drink with me." He passed both Grace and Stefan blood bags Grace drank her with ease, but Stefan only sipped at his "Finish it. You do everything and say and I will save Damon. That's the deal."

Stefan exchange a glance with Grace, her eyes were filled with sorrow, but they were torn with pleading, she wanted Damon to live so much, but didn't want Stefan to lose himself. Quickly the older vampire finished the blood bag as Klaus passed him another.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Alaric were down in the basement of the abandoned witch house, Jeremy was still dead on the floor as the witch finished lighting the candles "Is this even possible?" Alaric asked.<p>

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Bonnie whispered as Jeremy's head was laying on her lap, the voices of ancestors and witches begin to whisper as she began to cast the spell "No." She whimpered.

"What? What is it?" Alaric asked.

"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help." Bonnie sobbed.

"Well, they have to!" Alaric yelled.

"They said there'll be consequences." Bonnie repeated what she could hear.

"Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!" Alaric growled as the witch continued casting her spell, blood tricked from her nose and she sobbed again.

"Emily. Emily! I know you're here." She called out her ancestors name "Please help me. I love him."

The room fell deathly silently and Bonnie screamed hugging Jeremy closely when suddenly his eyes opened and he stared up at her "Oh my God."

"Bonnie?" Jeremy whispered.

"Oh my God, Jeremy. Oh my God!" Bonnie whispered.

"What happened?" Jeremy rasped.

"Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok." Bonnie assured him as she raised her head "Thank you." She told the spirits.

* * *

><p>In Mystic Falls square Elena kept checking her phone for any sign of Grace and Stefan whilst looking for Damon "Elena." Damon asked "Where's Grace?"<p>

"Damon." She grabbed him "Hey, come one. Come on. We have to get you our of here. We have to hide you."

"Where are we going?" Damon asked looking around.

* * *

><p><em>Damon was running after Fayth back in 1864 as she skipped through the deep, pitch black forest, he would follow her everywhere like a little lost puppy a fiery torch in hand so he could see where he was going.<em>

"_everywhere!" Fayth giggled in response to Damon's question._

"_Wait for me." Damon called "I want to come with you." He tripped on a root but remained standing._

* * *

><p>Back in the present day Damon tripped on the ground unable to keep stand anymore and Elena rushed over to help him back up on his feet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damon pinned Fayth against the tree and she looked up at him biting her bottom lip sensually before pecking his <em>masculine<em> lips softly._

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey. Relax. We'll find Grace. We need just need to get you out of here." Elena whispered when suddenly she was shoved back against a post.<p>

"Where is she?" Damon growled "What have you done with her."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're faster than I thought." Fayth purred pecking his strong jaw line sensually looking up into his bright blue eyes which were sparkling in the torch light.<em>

"_Why must you always run from me?" Damon asked, the hurt was evident in his voice._

"_Because I know that you will chase." Fayth smiled knowingly at the poor human boy._

"_Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood." Damon begged._

"_I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it." She pulled a pin from her hair and sliced her neck letting her blood pour out "It is your choice to make."_

* * *

><p>As Damon looked up he didn't see Elena he saw Fayth she was smiling at him looking deep into his icy blue orbs "I choose you, Fayth." He whispered.<p>

"Damon! Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena." She tried.

* * *

><p>"<em>Promise me you will not tell me brother, he will not understand." Damon breathed as he leaned towards her addictive blood.<em>

"_I promise. It will be our little secret." She cooed, she let out a choked moan as he began to suck at her neck._

* * *

><p>"No. Damon. No!" Elena screamed as he leaned into her neck his fangs peeking out below his luscious lips.<p>

"I have to, Fayth... If we are to be together forever." Damon whimpered as he crunched into her neck.

"Damon, stop! It's not Fayth. It's me, Elena! Damon, you don't have to do this. Stop! You're hurting me!" Elena screamed.

"Elena?" Damon creased his eye brows as he fell to the floor.

"Damon... Damon." She held his wound hoping the bleeding would stop soon.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Grill Caroline hangs up on the conversation she was having with Bonnie to turn to her mom who was sat a booth looking rather distressed "That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive." Caroline informed her.<p>

"I thought I killed him." Liz breathed.

"You did." Caroline nodded.

"I don't understand." Liz whispered.

"I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl." She put her arms around her mom "It's me. It's me, mom." She assured her and the Sheriff began to sob hugging her loving daughter back.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sat upright in his bed talking to Bonnie via webcam, he was just getting some bed rest, dying and coming back to life had really taken it out of him "Hey. What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I feel different, weird." Jeremy noted.

"Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal." Bonnie replied with a small giggle.

"Bonnie, I, uh... I don't' know how to thank you." Jeremy's voice was low.

"You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that." She giggled and he chuckled "Goodnight, Jeremy."

"Goodnight." Jeremy ended the conversation closing his laptop as Alaric walked in the room.

"Hey, bud. I'm gonna take off. Need anything?" The hunter asked him kindly.

"Uh, no, no. I think I'm good." Jeremy replied, as Alaric turned to leave he saw the loneliness in his eyes as he would be the only person in the house, Grace and Elena were busy, Jenna was dead, John was dead... he was all alone in the house that grew up in with his parents that were dead too.

"You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here. Is that cool?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure whatever." Jeremy smiled.

"Alright." Alaric nodded about to leave again.

"Alaric." Jeremy called stopping him "Um... Thank you for everything."

"Ah, you can thank me tomorrow... And the day after that, and the day after that." He put on a feminine voice mimicking Bonnie.

"Dude, come on! I knew you were listening!" Jeremy laughed as he launched a pillow at Alaric.

"And the day after that." He chuckled as he walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, sweating something fierce and and looking even worse that before. Elena was sat on a chair beside him with a towel in hand "Elena. Where is she?" Damon rasped "I want to see her."<p>

"It's ok, Damon." Elena assured him looking at her phone "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Does she know?" Damon asked Elena nodded slowly "If... If I can't hold out I want you to tell her I loved her more than anything."

"Damon, don't say that." Elena whispered "You're going to make it, she's going to be here."

"You know what happened to Rose." Damon coughed spitting up blood "All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." He referred to Fayth.

"Shh." Elena stopped him.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" Damon looked at her "Promise me you'll tell them."

"I will." Elena nodded as she took his hand comfortingly.

* * *

><p>"You're both very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus mused as Stefan finished yet another blood bag.<p>

"No more." Grace jumped up "Not until Damon gets the cure."

"Alright, sweetheart." Klaus passed her the cure "I don't really need to compel you to come back, I know you will."

"What happens if I don't?" Grace whispered.

"I will start a rampage starting with Damon ending with everyone else you care about." Klaus threatened "Fayth Katherine escort her."

"You want us to leave?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." Klaus nodded and the two girls were gone with Grace in tow "She will most certainly come back and then we can leave."

* * *

><p>As Grace walked into the Salvatore Boarding house a cascade of shivers tumbled down her spine as she walked towards Damon's room hearing his wheezing for breath and coughing.<p>

"Grace." Elena whispered as she walked into the room.

"Do you mind if I have a few minutes with Damon?" Grace whimpered.

"Where's Stefan." Elena asked scared.

"Please, Elena." Grace looked at her "I need to do this."

Elena let out a shaky breath as she walked from the room closing the door behind her, the younger vampire stared at her lover for a moment seeing that he was in a bad way "Why didn't you tell me?" Grace whispered as she walked towards him "Why did I have to find out from Stefan?"

"I asked him not to tell you." Damon replied as he reached of her hand "I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, I know you were only trying to protect me." Grace replied as she sat next to him her legs crossed staring at him as he lay still on the bed "Would you have left without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't want you to remember me this way." Damon replied "Too late now."

"You know, Damon, I never put you down for the suffer in silence type." Grace giggled tears tumbling down her cheeks a small sob falling from her lips.

Damon dried them "It would have been easier for you-"

"No, Damon, it would have been easier for _you_." Grace hissed but she regretted being angry at him.

"Don't be mad at me." Damon stroked her cheek "You know, you should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me a lot more."

"I _love_ you now." Grace smiled "I want you to remember that."

"So what now?" Damon asked slowly.

"Take this." Grace placed the vial of Klaus' blood in his hand "You'll feel better, I promise."

Damon drinks it and starts to immediately feel better "What was that?" He creased his eye brows looking at the blood in the vial.

"The cure." Grace replied "I need to go."

"Where?" Damon whispered "Don't leave. Please."

"I'm sorry. Stefan and I... we have to pay for this." She whimpered "We gave ourselves over to Klaus."

"What?" Elena stood in the doorway.

"Look after her." Grace told Damon leaning in and kissing him.

"Grace." Elena hissed as she walked in the room "What is going on?" She grabbed her sister's shoulder making the vampire face her.

"I had to save Damon... He wanted us in exchange for the cure." Grace whimpered as she hugged her sister "He loves you. Stefan loves you so much. Never forget that, Elena. I love you, too, alright? Look after Jer and Bonnie and Caroline... and Damon."

"I'm not letting you go." Damon sat up still weakly grabbing her hand holding onto it with all of his strength "I'll hide you, we'll run away together."

"I wish I could." Grace whispered "I would love nothing more than to be with you somewhere nice where we don't have to deal with Klaus drama, but I can't leave Stefan where he is in the state he is in."

"Grace. I won't allow you to go." Damon's voice was low and threatening as he pulled her towards him.

"No." Grace whispered "He'll kill you. I have to go." She hugged Damon kissing him passionately "I love you so much, Damon Salvatore. Only you. Forever. I love you." She whispered tears pouring down her cheeks as she struggled to keep her breathing normal.

"You're not leaving." Damon had tears in his eyes "No."

"Damon." She pried herself away from him as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Klaus – It's time x_

That was followed by a text telling her to meet them at a warehouse across town, she pecked Damon's lips once before zipping from the room.

"No, she can't." Elena whispered "He can't..."

* * *

><p>Elijah was laid down in a coffin as Klaus looked over him, arms crossed over his chest, two men were waiting "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus mused as he sealed the coffin shut and the two men rolled it away "Put him with the other coffins. We're leaving town tonight." As he walked back out he saw Grace standing with Stefan "Ah, love, you're back."<p>

"I said I would return." Grace's voice was low and emotionless as she dried her eyes, her mascara that had ran covering her hands.

"Without Katerina and Fay." He noted looking around.

"You won't be seeing them again, you know." Stefan told him.

"Because they're on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get plated for a fool. Besides, they won't get very far. You'll both help me see to that." Klaus added.

"What is it you really want from us?" Stefan asked.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus replied looking down at Grace who was still crying "I have a gift for you both." a small blonde girl stepped out looking scared but not screaming or crying like Grace would have been if she was in the humans situation.

"Come one, sweetheart." Klaus beamed "Now... Let's test out your ability. What is she thinking?"

Grace closed her puffy chocolate brown eyes and listening to the blondes voice "She's scared." The vampire whispered "She wants to go home to her family, her little sister Abigail... And little brother Toby, she was supposed to be babysitting them tonight."

"Is she right?" Klaus looked at the girl who nodded in response, she was spot on.

"I need to make sure you both honour our deal... that you'll be of use to me, but I do want you to see something, love... A ripper, which is what your friend Stefan here is, loves a hunt..." He tore into the girls neck and she ran but Stefan quickly caught up with her ripping into her neck draining her until she died "Now we can go."

* * *

><p>Jeremy jolted awake as he heard a noise, he called out to Alaric, but there was no response, walking down the stairs of the house he saw Alaric fast asleep on the couch snoring gently.<p>

"Jer?" A familiar icy cold voice came from behind him, but as he turned he saw no one there.

"Jer?" Another voice called and when he turned he saw Anna standing in his kitchen.

"Anna?" He breathed surprised to see his dead lover when he turned again he saw Vicki standing there with a smile on her beautiful features "Vicki?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Season two complete! Whoo! Oh man having Grace leave Damon was so hard to write, but she did it to save his life, so I hope you will forgive me :)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I will be getting started on Season three ASAP because I just love season 3 so much! So many Klace scenes to write yet so many Drace scenes, I can't wait!**

**I know who I would like to see Grace end up with in the end ;) but who would you like to see her with? Tell me in a review :) Tell me what you are thinking so far, what do you want to happen in the next season?**

**I love reading all your reviews they make me super happy to see that you are all enjoying it and using the ship names that people created for my OC, it's really great so thank you so much!**

**Also, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but obviously without all the spaces... :/**

**Please review, fave and alert! Thank you all for reading!**

**Graciiee xx**


	45. The Birthday

Twisted Love

Season Three

The Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tennessee<strong>

It was June 22nd in the peak of summer and Tennessee was baking even in the dead of night, a young woman with flowing golden hair stepped from a beautiful farm house secluded from the rest of the world, miles from anywhere. The beautiful woman was holding a dog bowl whilst jogging down the porch steps.

"Rudy!" She whistled loudly trying to attract the dogs attention "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you."

When the woman turned around she saw a small 5'2" brunette girl with sparkling chocolate brown eyes staring over at her, she had a pleasant smile planted on her close to perfect features. The blonde was startled to see this woman standing right there "I'm sorry." Grace smiled at her "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Can I help you?" The blonde took a couple of steps towards the girl before stopping when a blonde man approached placing his arm around her tiny waist making the brunette flinch at his touch.

Klaus cleared his throat "Yeah, our car just ran out of gas a couple of miles back." The Brit put on a fake Southern accent "Eh, I feel like we've been walking forever... yours is the first house we've come to so, we were just hoping we could use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"Huh, yeah." He showed her his phone "battery died. Look, I promise we're not a serial killers, we just wanna use you phone..."

The blonde sighed heavily looking over her shoulder at the house "Sure." She jogged back up the porch placing the dog bowl on the ground first.

"So." Klaus dragged out the 'o' in the word "Can we come in?"

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." The woman answered.

Grace could see that Klaus was getting annoyed with this humans behavior, and this was confirmed when his fake accent changed back to his threatening level "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm from Florida." The woman replied cruelly before the Original hybrid zipped over and grabbed her throat.

"well that explains it... Now show me a little Southern hospitality, sweet pea." He purred.

The blonde lead them both into the kitchen to reveal a olive toned skinned woman who was baking some food for them both "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She chuckled before seeing Grace, Klaus and the blonde enter "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarm. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus told her but neither answered "You see, I have my own way of getting answers from you." He glanced across as Grace who sighed gently letting the barriers in her head come down letting the thoughts, feelings, dreams, wishes flow in.

"He's on the road mostly." Grace whispered and Klaus nodded.

"How?" The black haired girl hissed.

"I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" There was no answer again, this time she ran for it, but when she went to open the front door Stefan was standing there his forest green eyes wide with excitement, he was unable to get in, but was blocking her only other exit.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus was holding the blonde in his arms as he approached the two "Grace..."

"He's... He's in Toll." Grace whispered searching their minds for the answers that Klaus wanted "It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort..." She winced "It's on Highway 41."

"Thank you, love." Klaus leaned over and pecked Grace's cheek lingering there for longer than she wanted, as he pulled back he looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes, he was so close she could feel his eye lashes fluttering against her soft skin, he pulled back again to look at Stefan "Can my friend come in?"

The blonde was crying as she answered "Yes." She had no option.

"Kill this one quickly." Klaus referred to the blonde "Make this one suffer." he added looking at the less cooperative victim "We'll be in the car." He lead Grace from the house.

"No. Stefan. Don't do it!" Grace screamed at him but as the ripper walked into the house Stefan closed the door behind him, only the sounds of the women's pained screams could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Elena woke up with a loud sigh, wandering over to her window she opened the curtains after a moment of hesitation, she just wanted to bury herself away until everything was better, but she knew that day wasn't going to be anytime soon, she was no fool.

As she walked into Jeremy's room she yanked open his curtains too, if she had to face the world then he did too, no question about it "Ah! Early. Bad." Jeremy choked pulling his covers over his face blocking out the world.

"Ah! It's not early." Elena told him firmly as she pulled the covers off of him "You're late for work. Matt just called."

"Well, maybe he'll fire me." There was a slight hint of hope in his voice that Elena caught as she walked from the room

"Aim high." Elena called sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking around Mystic Falls with shopping bags up and down her arms, talking on the phone to Elena about the big party tonight "What are you doing?" Elena asked.<p>

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline explained.

"I never said yes in the first place..." Elena replied as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"You were never going to, look I know this is Grace's birthday too, but whilst she is missing there is no point to put her lives on hold, she wouldn't have wanted that." Caroline told her "And neither would Stefan, might I remind you."

"Care, that's really insensitive." Elena hissed "She's my sister and I want to spend the day with her and he's my boyfriend, I want to see him."

"Oh, that reminds me, my mom wants you to call her." Caroline informed her ignoring her last comment, there was nothing Caroline could do to bring Grace or Stefan back, no one knew where they were.

"Did she find something?" Elena asked hopeful.

"Animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee." Caroline informed her.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asked as Ric gave her a look from across the kitchen.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline added trying not to get the girls hopes up.

"Doesn't mean it's not." She countered "I'll call her."

"Well call her on her cell." Caroline replied "Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." she added before she saw Tyler smiling at her.

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena begged.

"Wear something pretty." The blonde dismissed her pleas and hung up "Hi!" she grinned at Tyler.

* * *

><p>Elena sighs as she places her phone down on the counter looking at a picture of herself and Stefan, Ric was tiding the couch that he had been sleeping on so it was suitable for other people to sit on "Was that, eh... StefanGrace news?" Ric questioned.

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena nodded as she grabbed a mug.

"Are you certain they're both will with him?" Ric asked there as an obvious level of scepticism.

She began to pour some coffee into the mug "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that they'd be dead..." A deathly silence fell over the room as they exchanged a look "Are you sure you're still ok on the couch..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Alaric nodded as Elena poured another cup of coffee.

"Because you spent half the summer on it... If you need your own bathroom." Elena's voice was quiet as she walked towards him.

"Sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead... girlfriends room, or a guest room that your missing, possible dead sister slept in. Nah." Alaric shook his head.

"Alright." Elena nodded as she passed him the coffee "Got it." She noted.

"Hey Elena." Alaric called as she went to walk away, she turned towards him "Happy Birthday."

She gave him a half smile "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Damon was stood in his shower, the warm water running down his bronzed, muscular body. He was brushing his fairly long dead straight raven black hair off his face, and in the other hand a whisky.<p>

Day time drinking had been the only thing that had helped him get through the day, that and calling Grace... he knew that she would never answer but just hearing her voice on the voicemail message helped dull the pain to a sharp stab, rather than crippling despair.

"_Hey it's Grace. Leave a message. Or don't. Whatever. Beep!_" Damon hung up and dialled the number again "_Hey_ _it's Grace. Leave a message. Or don't. Whatever. Beep!_"

"Hey, Damon." Andie called from the bedroom "I'm here."

Damon stepped out of the shower putting his whisky down on the counter before pulling a towel around his waist sighing to himself "Have you found any other news?"

"There was some recent deaths in Memphis, Tennessee." Andie explained showing him the newspaper clippings "It looks vampire related, they say it's animal, but..."

"Right." Damon nodded opening his closet door to reveal a map with pins pointed into it.

"Are you sure it's them?" Andie asked when suddenly Elena walked in the room, he closed the closet closing the evidence of Stefan's kills.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." Damon answered "What do you want?"

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She pulled out a note that Damon already knew what was written on it "Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean." Damon didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You don't know that." Elena hissed.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After two months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan and Grace are alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon spat sarcastically, hurting her was better than letting her get excited about finding the two, it seemed to be an impossible task.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena growled crunching the note in her hand.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him." Damon rushed over stealing the note "He thinks your dead; let's keep it that way." Damon replied shortly.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Elena replied.

"Ok, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." Damon answered.

"But-" Elena went to argue but Damon turned her and made her leave the room.

"They've definitely moved to Tennessee." Damon informed Andie once he knew that Elena was out of ear shot.

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had a family in Tennessee." Andie told him.

"Which one? Pensacola?" He asked and she nodded "Up for a road trip?"

"Ha, no can do, I've got work. But I see if I can get you an address." She got up "See you at the party."

"Get me that address." Damon called as she walked from the room.

Quickly the silence that was left in the room became painful. He took a seat down on the bed and looking at the empty space which he slept next to, the cover still smelt of her sweet skin, his mind kept drifting back to what it was like to hold her in his arms, he struggled to sleep at night just remembering...

Walking over to the closest he pulled on a black v-neck sweater with a pair of dark wash jeans, before grabbing a golden bag, opening it he smiled to himself. It was what he had brought Grace for her birthday.

Grabbing a book he read the title 'Gone with the Wind' it was something that he loved and would want to give it to her, next was a thin Tiffany's box, prying it open he saw the beautiful white gold open heart necklace, his face creased with pain as he grabbed it out of the box and shoved it into his pocket trying to numb the agony in his chest.

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill Jeremy was working in the back room staking stock whilst talking to Bonnie over the phone where they could see each other over the cameras "You need to come home it's boring around here with you." Jeremy told his lover.<p>

"Huh, you think you're bored." Bonnie scoffed "My dad's side of the family is like wet pain that never dries." this comment made Jeremy smile "How's the Grill treating you?"

"Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience." He replied shrugging.

"A summer job is good for you; you needed something normal in your life." Bonnie replied as they lights began to flicker around him "What was that?"

"Nothing, look, I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything ok with you?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane." Jeremy shrugged "Come home soon ok."

"Ok." Bonnie answered and Jeremy quickly hung up, the lights began to flicker again until they finally blacked out, when they turned back on Vicki was standing in front of the scared boy making him so startled he dropped him phone to the floor.

"Vicki?" He whispered as he bent down to get his phone when he stood back up Vicki was gone but Anna was in her place, she reached her hand out to touch him but suddenly Matt burst in and she disappeared.

"I need you to switch sections with me." Matt told him.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." The blond answered.

"So?" The younger boy creased his eye brows.

"So. I don't' feel like waiting on my girlfriend." He replied before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the Grill Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a table talking and waiting for Matt to take their order "Something's up with your mother." Caroline informed him.<p>

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." The blonde replied.

"Hey guys." Jeremy walked over to them with a little notebook and pen in his hands.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked looking up at him as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother." Tyler quipped.

"What?" Caroline locked her silvery gaze on him.

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap." Tyler answered.

"That's crazy." The blonde's eyes grew wide.

"Right." Tyler muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Tennessee<strong>

Down at the Southern Comfort bar a rough looking man with light hair and a scruffy beard to match in a flannel red shirt and light denim jeans walked in "What's up Ray." The bartender called.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray called back smiling as he took a seat at the bar.

"Ray?" Grace asked from where she was sat next to him daintily sipping at a scotch "Ray Sutton?"

"Depends who's asking." Ray gave her a side ways look "Why yes, yes I am." He grinned at her "What can I do for you?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus came and sat down the other side of Ray blocking him in "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray turned on the bar stool to see that Stefan was blocking him in now too, he couldn't escape.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by..." Klaus nodded smirking at him.

Ray went to push past Stefan by he held him firmly down and that's when Ray put all the pieces together "Vampires."

"Swiftly, swift, Ray. Yes my friends here are vampires, they have compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for help." Klaus informed the man, Ray looked around the room to see that everyone was normal and drinking, but knew all too well that they were not going to help him any time soon "I, however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've gone some wolf..."

"You what?" Ray whispered.

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both." Klaus smiled "You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray spat.

Stefan glance across at Klaus who nodded, Grace rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial "Can you bring out the darts please." Stefan asked the bartender before looking down at Ray "Tell you what, Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth of wolfsbane."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus' eyes flashed with excitement.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric pull out of the farm house in Tennessee, the vampires phone began to ring in his pocket, quickly he grabbed it pulling it out hoping it was Grace, but his hope was painfully trampled on when he saw Elena's name pop up, he pressed ignore.<p>

"Elena?" Ric questioned Damon made a face "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon shrugged, if he was being honest with himself he wanted to check these locations to make sure Grace wasn't there or hadn't been there so he could rule that place out and keep looking.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric informed him.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon questioned.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know what, it's not like I'm helping or anything..." Ric shrugged when he noticed that Damon was in deep concentration "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon muttered as he tests that he can walk in the house, no humans were living there, and he just walked in. As they stalked even further in they see two dead women on a couch sitting upright "Stefan for sure."

"How do you know?" Alaric asked

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." He kicks the blonde woman's shin "He puts the bodies back together." Just like that the blonde woman's head rolled off her shoulders onto the floor.

"Back together?" Ric almost gagged at the sight of the decapitated woman.

"Definitely Stefan, which means Grace was here too." Damon told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline, Elena and Tyler were setting up the Salvatore Boarding house for Elena's big party all of them were silent as they blew up balloons and decorated the house.

"Isn't this a little sick?" Tyler asked as he hung up another bunch of balloons.

"What?" Caroline asked "It's Elena's birthday too." She pinned up a 'Happy 18th Birthday' banner.

Tyler looked over at Elena apologetically "Yeah, I mean, no offence Elena, but your sister is missing out there with a crazy hybrid and-"

"Look, I know Grace is missing and everything time I try to talk about it with Damon we have like a huge fight, I just don't know what to do, I'm at a loss." Elena whispered "I want to find them both-"

"Can you blame him?" Tyler asked "He's lost the one woman he loved he doesn't want to keep thinking about it, just as much as you don't want to keep thinking about Stefan leaving..."

"Yeah, but I want to find Stefan and Grace that's why I keep asking questions, it's like he's given up." Elena shook her head gently "I know they are out there, I can feel it..."

"He lost Fayth before, right?" Caroline asked "Maybe... maybe he doesn't want to go through that pain again."

"Hey. I got a miss call from Bonnie." Elena looked down at her phone "I'll be right back."

"Will you stop being such a dick to her." Caroline hissed.

"Look Grace is one of my best friends, I'm worried about her..." Tyler sighed as he looked down at his phone "I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time..."

"Wait." Caroline hissed "You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" The werewolf chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Caroline nodded "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive."

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off." He explained to the vampire.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed as they looked towards each other, an awkward silence hung over them darkening the room "Well. Uh. I hope you'll, uh, get lucky tonight."

Tyler chuckled "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Caroline called rubbing her back of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Tennessee<strong>

Damon and Ric were still in the farm house observing the dead body, after they had searched the place for any clues Damon was pouring a tank of gasoline over the bodies and living room.

"What are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon growled.

He moved to another spot making the floor creak, he jumped a little hearing the floor boards continue to creak "Hang on." moving the rug the vampire opened a hidden door that was put in the floor to reveal chains that a werewolf would use "Well, what do you know. Werewolves." He closes the door again and threw a match in after him as both men leave the house.

* * *

><p>Back at Southern Comfort bar Ray was chained to a wall a dark board placed behind his head, there was darts sticking out of him clearly in a lot of pain. Stefan was sitting at a table smirking as he dipped yet another dart into concentrated wolfsbane before launching them at the werewolf, Klaus was sitting with Grace just to the side watching them both.<p>

"Do you have to do this?" Grace asked.

"Well, yes I do." Klaus smiled at her "I don't want you to over do yourself by reading too many peoples minds, I know it can be tolling on you." He rubbed the small of her back making her stiffen "You know I hear you crying at night..." Grace remained silent "I know you miss him, but that will soon pass, love."

"Stop talking." Grace hissed as she stood up and walked over to sit with Stefan.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan told him.

"I can't." Ray struggled to get his words out.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he sats so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan shrugged.

A woman walked towards Klaus leaning close as she spoke to him, Grace looked over listening to their conversation, Stefan was too "I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." the glorious bronzed woman informed him quietly.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work..." Klaus replied and as the woman walked away Grace and Stefan were instantly standing there.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

Klaus gritted his teeth "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Grace quickly stood in front of him placing her hands on his chest looking up into his beautiful sea blue mixed with emerald green eyes "No, no, no. Let me deal with it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus growled.

"Cause Stefan will come with me, then you know I'll come back." Grace nodded at him.

"Do I?" Klaus hissed.

"You saved his life; I'm at your service." Grace nodded.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus smirked as he looked over at Ray.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't bother us anymore." Grace whimpered as her and a Stefan walked away.

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in front of Stefan's mirror looking at the cute white floral dress she had just put on whilst smoothing it down, Damon was standing behind her in the doorway.<p>

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." Elena promised.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." Damon shrugged carelessly "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." He looked through all the stuff "Hey. Alaric gave me something to give to you..." He handed her the necklace Stefan had given to her that still had vervain in "Alaric found it in his loft, I thought you'd be happy to have it back."

"I am happy, thank you." Elena nodded as she put it on herself "You know, you didn't have to let me use your house for this party..."

"Stefan would had wanted it that way... I mean, I know what Grace and I would have been doing if she was here right now..." Damon drifted off into a dream like state before snapping out of it "it's gonna be rough down there, you're gonna have to lie to everyone about where she is."

"I know." Elena nodded "She's away seeing Heidi or friends..."

"Great excuse." Damon nodded "Go on, get down there." He shooed her from the room before pulling out his phone ringing a number he had imprinted in his head.

"_Hey it's Grace. Leave a message. Or don't. Whatever. Beep!_" Damon sighed as Grace's voice couldn't dull the pain of not being able to see her today of all days.

* * *

><p>As Elena walked downstairs she could hear the pumping music, there was a table full of presents addressed to Grace or Elena and she winced as she saw Grace's name written.<p>

"happy birthday!" A girl screamed over the music "where's Grace?"

"She's visiting some friends." Elena replied her voice close to breaking "She couldn't make it."

"Well, I put you both a present on the table... I hope you like them and tell Grace happy birthday from me!" The girl called before dancing back into the room.

"You like?" Caroline walked over to her.

"This is keeping it small?" Elena looked around her at the busy room of dancing teens "What are we drinking?" Caroline laughs as she links Elena's arms pulling her through the room.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sitting on the couch about to smoke some pot when Matt joined him taking a seat next to him "Where did you get that?" Matt asked curiously, he wanted to know.<p>

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered as Matt took the joint and lit it.

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt looked at the teen no idea that he could see his dead lovers including Matt's sister Vicki.

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy murmured.

"How bad can it be? I already know everything else." Matt nodded as he passed Jeremy back his joint "Go for it."

"You know I died right?" Jeremy asked and Matt nodded "And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life."

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt nodded.

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things." Jeremy didn't know how to explain it.

"What kind of things?" Matt looked over at him interested.

"Just... things I shouldn't be seeing."

"What's Bonnie say about it?" Matt questioned curiously.

"Nah." Jeremy shook his head "I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this." He held up his joint, Matt stood up as Caroline and Elena walked in the room.

"Oh... the stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline murmured to Elena as Matt approached them.

"Hey guys." Matt smiled.

"Matt, hey!" Elena grinned as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "Oh."

"Happy birthday." Matt grinned happily.

"Thank you." Elena nodded and he turned on his heels walking away from the two.

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline overreacted.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you..." Elena mused as she saw her little brother sitting on the couch smoking pot "Is that my brother?" She hissed as she handed Caroline her drink.

* * *

><p>Out the front of the house Damon was sitting with Alaric who was inspecting the necklace he had got Grace got her birthday "It's cute." Alaric nodded "She would have loved it, man."<p>

"I need to give it to her, it's burning a hole in my pocket..." Damon hissed "We're so close to finding her..."

"I know." Alaric nodded as he handed him the necklace back "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell."

"I love high school parties." Damon nodded as he slid the necklace back in his pocket.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming? Why are you hanging around with her?" Alaric asked confused to why he kept the news reporter around.

"She gets news from other places quickly and she can get the full story, which is what I need if I want to find Grace and Stefan." Damon shrugged.

"And she knows that you're with Grace?" Alaric questioned cocking an eye brow.

"Of course." Damon nodded "She'll be here soon..." He looked at his watch as Elena walked out looking flustered.

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena informed them both.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked earning a chuckle from Ric.

"You're an ass." Elena spat at him before looking at Alaric "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." She added before walking back into the pumping party.

"You're screwed." Damon smirked.

"Ahw." Alaric groaned.

* * *

><p>Over at WPKW9 studios Andie just leaving the studio talking on the phone as she was walking across the dark room "Yeah, uh huh, uh huh." She waved to he man who was leaving too "Uh huh. Ok, I am the last person here. Days of work, please can we do this in the A.M? I have a party I have to get to and you gotta get a life! Ok, alright bye, bye." Andie hung up quickly on the annoying phone call.<p>

She grabs her bag and turns back around to see that the entire room was empty, just as she was about to exit a big headlight flashed on her and blinded her momentarily.

"Hello?" Andie called out to no response "Not cool my retinas are burning..." She moved out of the light but it followed her "Ok, ok... Seriously, who?... What the hell are you doing?" there was no answer and the light turned off "Hello? Hello?" She began to run when she tripped on a large cable falling to the floor spilling the content of her bag and the light came back on a small girl coming into view.

"Grace." Andie whispered seeing the brunette looking at her regretfully "We've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? Where's Stefan?"

"I'm sorry, Andie." Grace whispered as Stefan approached "I'm sorry you got involved in all this."

"What are you-" Her question fell dead when Stefan's face changed to it's demonic state.

* * *

><p>The party was pumping at the Salvatore Boarding house, Sophie and Tyler were dancing together whilst Caroline look on from the side lines drinking heavily "Since when were they a thing?" Matt asked as he approached the blonde.<p>

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline slurred.

"I'm not ignoring you..." Matt lied.

"You only said five words to be all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline countered.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you're with him." Matt shoot a look at his best friend who was grinding against the slutty girl.

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were." She narrowed her silver orbs.

"aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it words in the vampire-werewolf universe?" Matt asked.

"Matt! Shh!" She told him, anyone could hear him, but Tyler look over at them "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess... Sorry." Matt whispered as he walked away.

Tyler walked over to the slightly distort blonde "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Caroline answered casually.

"Great party, Caroline!" Sophie grinned at the vampire.

"Thanks!" Caroline smiled as she began to compel her "Now leave it!"

"What the hell!" Tyler looked at Caroline frustrated before she just turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon chugged down another class of scotch before his phone vibrated in his pocket, he had a text he tried to extinguish the wishes that it was Grace texting him as it hurt too much when he found out the truth. It was really Andie.<p>

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon muttered "hold the fort down, will ya?"

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" Ric replied.

"Drink more, you will fell less weird." Damon smirked as he jumped down from the wall they were both sitting on.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into Damon's room to hear a noise coming from the bathroom, as she turned the corner she saw Caroline draining a bag of blood whilst sitting on the counter.<p>

"Caroline?" Elena creased her eye brows to see the blonde so distort.

"Sorry." Caroline whispered "I just needed to take a beat. Are you hiding?"

"I was looking for Damon." Elena answered.

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Caroline replied.

"I think I'm gonna pass the whole cake thing." Elena shrugged.

"What? No, no way, no! It's you're birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." Caroline smiled.

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with me life?" Elena scoffed.

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline whispered.

"What? Because Damon can keep it together over losing Grace and Stefan and I'm just freaking out all the time?" Elena spat "I'm not giving up on finding them."

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you're kinda just letting your life pass you by... And wasn't it Stefan and Grace who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline questioned.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that they are alive. That's it! That's my wish!" Elena growled as she began to walk away seeing that Damon's closet was open, she wanted to see something that Grace would have worn but as she opened it she was taken by surprise when she saw the map that Damon was tracking his brother and girlfriend on.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing?" She walked over "What is all that?"

"It's Klaus. Damon's ben tracking him without me." Elena hissed.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline tilted her head.

"I don't know." Elena replied.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the news studio looking for Andie, she wasn't standing out front like she usually was "Andie?" He called as his phone began to ring "Party central."<p>

"Where are you?" Elena growled angrily.

"Um, by the punch bowl." He lied.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet!" Elena yelled.

"Oh... oh, I gotta go breaking up, beer pong." He hung up sliding his phone back in his pocket, as he walked into yet another room he saw Andie's stuff on the floor.

"Damon?" A high voice came from across the room, the older vampire whipped his head up to see her standing across from him, imminently he flew across the room capturing her in his arms looking down at her as she was pressed against a wall.

"Grace." Damon breathed "You're back." He began to kiss her neck devouring it with kisses "I've missed you."

"Damon." Grace became weak, just the feeling of him being there was amazing, being in his arms again, as he began to unbutton her shirt she didn't stop him.

For those moments with her in his arms all the pain that he had experienced for two months solid seemed to vanish, feeling his mouth on hers again, feeling her react and jump at his slight touches, wanting her more than before, listening to her moan out his name as he moved to just the right spot.

"Damon. Damon, stop." She whispered her eyes fluttering open.

Damon breathed out as he looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes "We'll head back home, I'll clear everyone out- Wait... Where's Stefan?"

"Damon." She jumped down from him buttoning her shirt again "You need to stop following us."

"What? No." Damon hissed.

"You're causing problems." Stefan called.

"Stefan?" Damon looked over at him.

"Hello brother." Stefan smirked.

"With who?" Damon spat looking down at his lover "Klaus? Are we supposed to care what he thinks."

"What you're supposed to do is let us go." Stefan answered.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." Damon turned to his brother "Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan replied harshly.

"I got a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that..." He turned to Grace "Speaking of which. Happy 18th birthday, sweetie..." He muttered before pulling out her necklace "Here."

"Damon." She breathed as he turned her and clasped the necklace on.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point..." Stefan called "Hey, Andie you still there?"

"Andie?" Damon creased his eye brows as he looked up to see Andie standing up on a ledge shaking and crying.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie sobbed.

"Not cool, brother!" Damon spat at his younger sibling.

"Ah, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan called.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no. No!" He growled, Grace suddenly grabbed him shoving him against the wall as Andie hit the ground with a great deal of force killing her on impact.

"I'm so sorry." Grace whispered tears trickling down her face "But you have to let us go."

"Grace, no. Please." Damon begged "Don't go. I love you."

"Damon." Grace dried his tears "I love you. Never forget that. Please. I love you so much." with that Stefan and Grace vanished from the room, Damon looked around for a moment before walking over to Andie giving the dead woman a solemn look.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was just leaving the party, he was deciding to call it a night, as he approached his car he saw Matt leaning against it "What are you doing?" the younger teen asked surprised to see that he was still here.<p>

"I can't find my truck." Matt replied holding his keys in his hand.

"That's probably a sign you should be driving it." Jeremy chuckled "Need a ride?"

"You're more stoned than I am." The blond quipped.

Jeremy climbed in his car putting his key in the ignition, and waited for Matt to get in, looking over her saw Vicki sitting there with an upset look on her face "Vicki?" He jumped out of his skin seeing the brown eyed drug addict staring at him.

"Help me." The dead girl begged.

"Hey." Matt climbed in the car and she disappeared "What'd you just say?"

"Nothing." Jeremy replied her breathing calming again.

"Did you just say 'Vicki', as in my sister Vicki?" Matt creased his eye brows at the young boy.

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." He turned the key starting the car when suddenly he saw Anna standing there "no..."

"What's wrong?" Matt winced through the window screen to see nothing.

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline was getting more and more drunk by the minute as she tried to make her way through the dancing crowd, her patients was wearing thin as she barged people out of the way.<p>

"Hey! What's you're problem!" Tyler intercepted her "You're pissed that I brought someone?"

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's... awesome." She lied, the jealousy was clear in her eyes.

"Ok, should I not be dating?" Tyler looked at her.

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs." Caroline shrugged pretending not to care.

"Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating." Tyler replied.

"What would I say?" Caroline hissed.

"Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, ok, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there unless you make it crystal clear that you-" Tyler began to rant but she cut him off by kissing him passionately "Let's get out of here." He rasped.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his room control his emotions the best he could, he saw Elena looking through all the papers that he had kept of Stefan's killings "What? What are you doing here?" Damon growled.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena hissed.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon replied shortly.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena replied sharply, she wanted to know the truth, he just didn't want to give it to her.

"You were an idiot." Damon replied.

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena walked over to him.

"I know you need to get out of my face and get back to your party Elena." Damon warned, he was so close to snapping.

"We're supposed to be in this together. He's your brother. She's my sister. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus' victim?" Elena hissed.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon growled in response.

"What?" Elena's heart dropped, Stefan had been doing all these terrible things to people.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." The older vampire told her "Grace is there too, just not killing..."

"No. You're wrong." Elena shook her head, she didn't want to face reality that she was losing the man that she loved more than anything.

"I've see it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper." Damon added.

"Stop it, Damon." Elena hissed.

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Damon added, he was hurt, he would never normally be that insensitive, but he had just lost his girlfriend for the second time.

"What about Grace? You going to give up on her?" Elena hissed and he remained silent "How dare you try and tell me to give up on the man I love when you're in the same situation with the woman you love..."

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Matt were in the Gilbert house standing in the kitchen eating ice cream from the tub, the blond was just about to take off "Alright, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt smirked.<p>

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt asked and Jeremy nodded smirked before the teen was about to leave he turned back "What happened in the car, man?"

"Nothing." Jeremy shrugged.

"Come on, man. You said, 'Vicki'. Alright, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?" Matt pried, he wasn't going to let it drop until he got it out of him.

"I've been seeing her." Jeremy replied.

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this down, but... Ghosts." He gave him a look of disbelief.

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Tennessee<strong>

Ray was laid out on the pool table with Klaus stood next to him explaining to him what would happen next, the hybrid was beginning to get a little anxious considering Grace and Stefan hadn't returned but he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is stop one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus shrugged.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What ore do you want form me?" Ray choked on his tears.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus cooed as he cut his wrist making the werewolf drink his blood "You'll thank me for that later, huh. There we go, at a boy." He looked over his shoulder to see Grace and Stefan walk in.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray rasped.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus smiled as he snapped his neck "You both returned."

"Did you doubt us?" Stefan asked.

"Not for a second. I kew you'd pass the test. You both still care for him, for your old life." Klaus muttered.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan shrugged as he took a seat at the bar, Grace took up the stool next to him.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does." Klaus nodded before looking at Grace "That's a nice necklace, sweetie, where did you get it?"

"It was a present." Grace replied in a small voice.

"Present?" Klaus questioned "Present for what? And from whom?"

"A friend..." Grace shrugged she didn't want to tell Klaus that her lover given her a present for her birthday "For my birthday..."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." Klaus smiled kindly at her "Stefan, go check on our friend Ray." He shooed him away "I, too, got you something..." He reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a small envelope.

"You didn't have to getme anything, Klaus." Grace shook her head "I'd rather just forget all about it."

"Just open it." Klaus smiled genuinely "It's not something I got, it's something I had." he explained shrugging a little.

"Erm... Ok." Grace peeled the envelope back and a small picture fell out onto the side, she picked it up to see her parents and a younger version of herself smiling back at the camera "What... Where?" She whispered.

"I've had it a while, my dear..." Klaus smiled "I've been looking for you for some time."

"but..." Grace whimpered looking at the picture in disbelief.

"I want you to keep it now." Klaus told her "Because I've found you."

He rose from his seat and walked over to Stefan who was giving Grace a concerned look as she quickly jumped from her chair running outside grabbing her phone from her pocket calling a number she remembered very well.

"_Hey it's Elena. Leave a message. Thanks._" Elena's bubbly voice came down the line.

"Hi. Elena. It... It's Grace. Happy birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate our 18th birthday... I hope you had a good time." Grace felt tears approaching "You need to stop looking for us. I'm sorry. I love you." She quickly hung up throwing her phone to the ground aggravated, she turned and walked back in the bar leaving her phone in the gravel.

* * *

><p>Alaric was packing his bag getting ready to leave when Elena walked in the house looking at him confused, she thought he liked it living with them, she was obviously wrong "What are you doing?"<p>

"Ah. I'm not gonna stay here anymore." Alaric replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he refused to face her upset expression.

"What? Why?" Elena whispered, she was losing everyone around her, first Isobel, Jenna, John, Grace, Stefan and now Alaric too, she needed a lot of people around her to help her get over her losses.

"I'm not a good role model." Alaric replied "You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life... The way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Elena. You're 18. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me." Alaric replied to her mournfully as he turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Caroline stumble into the Lockwood Mansion kissing heavily, pulling at each others clothes with such a deep need, their emotions were running wild. Soon the bash into his tidy room laying down on the bed in their underwear kissing each other hungrily to satisfy their fiery passion and intimate need for each other. They couldn't deny it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was wandering around his now empty house trying to silence the pain in his chest, he walked into his brothers room and looked around at all the stuff before starting to trash the room. Throwing chairs across the room in complete anger, tearing apart books, pushing book shelf's to the floor, he grabbed the neck of a guitar about to slam it into the wall when he stopped.<p>

He missed them. He couldn't deny it. Both of them. The house was so empty and quiet without them there, the silence was deafening to him, he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight not without them. Knowing that they were alive, but they couldn't be with him.

He could still feel her soft lips on his, feel her smooth skin under his touch, her feather light weight in his arms, hear her voice in his ear. Her voice, telling him she had to go, his heart broke a thousand times over. Carefully he placed the guitar down on his brothers bed as he walked from the room slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Stefan walks out of the bar grabbing some air, his cheeks were flustered a bright pink as he stood in the middle of the car park, down on the floor he saw Grace's phone buried deep in the gravel, he picked it up and checked the contacts <em>Bonnie, Caroline, <em>_Damon, Elena _He paused on Elena's name before pressing call, holding it to his ear he heard the phone begin to ring.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her bed just after listening to the voice mail she had received from Grace, her heart was aching to see her sister again, her heart was aching even more to see the man she loved again. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate in her hand she quickly pressed answer and held it to her ear.<p>

"Grace?" Elena whispered "Grace? Is that you?" No one answered but Elena had a feel and a small whimper fell from her throat "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you. You'll be ok. Grace will be ok. Look after her, please. I love you Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go."

On the other end of the line Stefan was just listening to her voice cracking under her deep emotions, he could feel the tears brewing in his eyes threatening to fall over.

* * *

><p>Tyler was fast asleep naked on his bed and Caroline was wide awake, she glanced around the large room before raising from the bed putting her dress back on as she walked from the room holding her shoes in her hands so she wouldn't wake him as snuck stealthily out of his room downstairs surprised to see Carol Lockwood.<p>

"Mrs. Lockwood." She jumped.

"Leaving so soon?" Carol crossed her arms over her chest.

"I... I didn't mean... to... I'm just gonna grab...grab my purse." She took her purse from the counter when it suddenly burnt her, she growled when suddenly Carol whipped out a gun and shot her in the back with a vervain dart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter a little bit of Drace and some Klace! So I have a question to ask you, what do you think Drace's song would be? Like what explains them best? Because I've been really weird lately and when I listen to a song I go, wow! That explains Drace really well, in my opinion I think One and Only by Adele explains them or Heart Vacancy by The Wanted.**

**Also, the lovely Sapphire Psycho came up with a beautiful (friend) ship name for Grace and Stefan which is Stace which is lovely so thank you very much!**

**Tell me what you think :) I know a lot of people really love Drace so I'm not really sure what people are gonna think of the Klace in this chapter. I hope you all like it :) Team Klace or Drace?**

****Plus, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but obviously without all the spaces... :/****

**Drop me a review tell me what you think so far :) what do you want to see? Who do you want to be together? Let me know :) also fave and alert. I really appreciated all the feedback I get from everyone so thank you :) and thank you to everyone who is reading!**

**Graciiee xx**


	46. The Hybrid

Twisted Love

Season Three

The Hybrid

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon was standing in his room looking at all the things Grace had left in his closet, her clothes, items of importance. He had a picture him and Grace placed up on the inside of the door so if he ever got too lonely and things got too much for him he would look at it and remember all the good times they shared.<p>

As the heartbroken vampire closed the door Elena was standing in the doorway to his room holding her phone in both hands looking at him with a sad smile.

"What do you want?" Damon asked "I'm really not in the mood."

"You've been dodging my calls." Elena replied to him.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy... trying to get rid of a dead news reporter." Damon answered remembering Andie, how Grace had been part of the killing, it didn't seeming willingly of course, but she was there when Stefan was compelling the poor woman.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked tucking a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Happy birthday, Elena. Stefan and Grace killed Andie... Cake?" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"He called me, Damon. They both did."

"What?" Damon hissed looking over at her.

"She left me a voice mail." Elena smiled happily "And he called me."

"Let me hear it." Damon snatched the phone from her hand entering the code so that Grace's voice came through.

"_Hi. Elena. It's... It's Grace. Happy birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate our 18__th__ birthday... I hope you had a good time..._" Damon heard Grace take a deep breath and his heart ached "_You need to stop looking for us. I'm sorry. I love you. End of messages-_" Damon quickly hung up and handed her phone back.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered.

"Fine." Damon answered "What did Stefan say?"

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she could trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena's voice lit up with hope.

"Where he's binge drinking on country folk." Damon answered, there was no doubt that he was bitter that he couldn't see the woman he loved "We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically."

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena countered.

* * *

><p>Alaric was laying on his back, the sun was creeping through the blinds trying to wake him up, but he didn't want to, he knew he had to when the door was knocked loudly "Go away, Damon!" He yelled, it was too early to be dealing with Damon, the door was knocked again and he got up opening it.<p>

"Hi." Elena smiled.

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." Alaric gulped looking down at his naked chest.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan, Grace and Tennessee." Elena replied.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out all of this?" Alaric smirked.

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." Elena shrugged.

"Ask Damon." Alaric replied, he didn't want to be the one to tell her Stefan was a crazy killer that tore his victims apart.

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena told him.

"For a good reason." Alaric countered "Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails."

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." Elena smiled, the hunter could hear the hope that layered her voice.

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric asked.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him, or my sister. Tell me what you know, Ric, please." Elena begged.

"They've been tracking werewolves, he, Grace and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside Memphis..."

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Klaus, Grace and Stefan were trekking up the mountains, Grace was holding a map checking it out every so often and Stefan was holding Ray, the werewolf's, unconscious body slung over his shoulder.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus questioned.

"I'm fine." Stefan replied sharply.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Klaus asked snaking his arm around Grace's waist "If you need a sit down, or a sip of water... Or you need to take you shirt off-"

"You know, I get that we're stuck together, but if you could stop with the flirty comments and we all could just stop the chitchat all together, that would be great." Grace shrugged his arm off.

"So much brooding." Klaus scoffed "Your self-loathing is suffocating you, love."

"Maybe it's because we're a little tired of hunting werewolves." Stefan countered "We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves pack. There." He pointed as the approached a camp full of people seeing up a camp, Stefan quickly throws Ray to the ground.

"Ray! Oh my God!" A brunette with short cropped hair ran over "What's going on? What are you?" She hissed at Stefan.

"The important question is who am I." Klaus smirked "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He told the pack of wolves.

"You're the hybrid." The woman hissed.

A huge smile spread across Klaus' face "You're heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Carol poured herself a glass of scotch before putting some vervain in a coffee for her son, she smiled as he walked down the stairs "Hey, mom." Tyler smiled as he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot." She slid a coffee over to him, the one filled with vervain.

"Rough night?" He asked as he saw her scotch.

"uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?" Carol questioned.

"Feeling pretty good." Tyler shrugged.

"You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute." Carol informed her son of his run it with Caroline Forbes in the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry." Tyler muttered "She snuck out?"

"hmm." Carol mused.

Tyler gave her a funny look before taking a sip of his coffee, there was something off about it "Whoa. I think this cream's bad." He put his cut on the side "don't wait up tonight." he pecked her cheek again "Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute..." He told her before turning and walking from the house.

Carol quickly grabs her phone dialling a number she rarely used "Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation..."

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked into the stockroom on one of his days off when he was suddenly joined by Matt who was busy actually working so he could pay the bills to his house.<p>

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of those losers that hands out at work on his day off." Matt scoffed.

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy questioned, he was so desperate to talk to someone about this he would settle for Matt.

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt admitted.

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy told him.

"Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?" Matt looked at him confused.

"Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, ok? There's examples all over the Internet. We need..." he pulled a load of papers from his bag "Personal items, and it words best when a family member tries to make contact."

"No, no, no, no, no." Matt told the young boy firmly "We're... we're not contacting my sister."

"She said, 'help me'." Jeremy told the older brother of his dead girlfriend.

"If you're messing with me, man-"

"I saw her, Matt. She's asking for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you." Jeremy's voice was low and desperate.

* * *

><p>Inside the bar Elena was talking to Tyler about packs of werewolves, if anyone knew about it then it was him, being a werewolf and was once in a pack, he would know... Alaric was sat up at the bar watching the conversation take place.<p>

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolf that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explained.

"What kind of places?" Elena tilted her head to the side.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff..." The werewolf shrugged.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler asked.

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena nodded gratefully, werewolves were normally very secretive about their hiding spots and where they ran off to on full moons, so asking a werewolf where he's own were hiding was like asking me to commit treason.

"Hey. This is for Grace, right? I'd do anything for her." Tyler mused as he looked down at the phone in his hands "Plus, as Caroline likes to forever remind me, it's my fault that both of them are out there... I bit Damon..." He sighed regretfully "Have you talked to her today?" he asked about the blonde that had snuck out on him the night before.

"No. Why?" Elena asked.

"Just curious. Here." Tyler passed her back her phone "That's your best bet."

Elena smiled kindly before joining Alaric, sliding her phone across the bar to him so that he could have a good look at the possible location "How do you feel like about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?"

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric scoffed.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." She told him firmly "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now."

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-alright fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." Alaric told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Klaus, Grace and Stefan were sitting on a large rock whilst all of the werewolves stared them down intensely, some were scared for their lives, others were ready to fight, they were the foolish ones.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus mused when suddenly Ray woke up with a painful gasp, arching his back off the ground "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray whispered holding his throat as he ached for a burning he had never felt before, he made his stomach churn with a sickly feeling and his eyes were burning in the sunlight.

"Grace." Klaus looked over at the female who stood up looking at everyone regretfully.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Grace told them all.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He scanned the group before stopping on one man who was visibly nervous "You." Quickly he rushed towards him crunching down into his forearm, Stefan caught him and threw him to the ground beside Ray.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan smirked.

A woman went to pounce for Stefan but Grace quickly caught her neck shaking her head at her, it was a warning, but she wasn't going to let up and Klaus took over "It's a new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die that be a vampire." The woman spat.

"Wrong choice." Klaus replied feeding her his blood then snapping her neck "She'll thank me for that later..." He looked down to see that Ray was feeding from the human "Ok, who's next?" His eyes were flowing a fantastic amber yellow and his fangs were extended.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Tyler was playing pool waiting for the full moon to come around, plus waiting for Caroline to come by so they could get set up in the Lockwood Estate ruins when Matt walked over to him with a coffee "You moving in or something? You've been here forever." Matt smirked.

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler look at the blond boy curious.

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt shrugged carelessly.

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." Tyler shook his head gently.

"It is what is it. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yeah. Whatever." The wolf shrugged.

"Do you, uh... is this the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt questioned.

"I can handle it. But thanks." Tyler smiled as he took a gulp of the coffee, he winced, it was the same as the morning, a horrible taste left in his mouth "Ah. What is up with my taste buds today?"

"Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into coffee here every now and then." He shrugged.

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Tyler gave a disgusted look.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway." Matt replied.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood Mansion the door bell rang, immediately Carol opened the door to reveal a older, larger man "Thank you so much for something. Does anyone else know you're here?" The mayor asked.<p>

"No. I din't drive through own. I came straight here." The man shrugged.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Carol asked courteously.

"I think you should just tell me what you expect me to do." The man replied crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born." She mourned a girl who wasn't dead, not technically.

"What does the rest of the council know?" Bill asked.

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons." Carol informed him.

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do..." Bill replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Alaric and Elena were walking through the forest at the bottom of the mountain, they stopped for a moment to inspect their surrounds "In a couple of hours, the full moon's gonna rise just about that Ridge." Alaric pointed "If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be..."

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" She teased and he grinned over at her "a boy scout slash vampire slayer?"

"slash whisky-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric added as he opened his bag to reveal a load of weapons that were ready for action.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena noted.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." he handed her a grenade that was full of wolfsbane.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena questioned looking at the contraption.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected her.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." She reached into her short pocket to pull out the magic Gilbert ring John had given her.

"That's John Gilbert's ring..." Alaric noted.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." She smiled holding it out for him in the palm of her hand.

"He gave it to you." Alaric shook his head.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena shrugged.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for the future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilbert's?" Alaric chuckled.

"Ok, and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." She grinned and he took the ring slipping it on his finger, she turned and faced the water "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause-" Suddenly Damon arrived and launched her into the water of the flowing stream, Alaric reacted quickly and aimed his crossbow at him, but lowered it when he law the messy raven black hair.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screamed from the water.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon grinned at Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Elena growled at the hunter.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" The teacher scoffed.

* * *

><p>Klaus finished giving his blood to the human smiling kindly at him, there was a pile of dead werewolf bodies around him, awaiting for them all to awaken "There. Good as new." Klaus smiled at the human that had been supplying the werewolves with blood "Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."<p>

"They're dead." Ray whispered looking at the pack he belonged to "They're all dead."

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus smiled.

"So is this your master plan?" Grace spat looking at the bodies "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus replied smiling at her.

"For what war?" Grace asked shortly.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Grace. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus countered.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Grace spat.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus smirked.

"So that's why you're keeping us around? To witness our attitude adjustments?" Stefan hissed.

"Grace is an asset." Klaus rolled his eyes "A beautiful one at that." He ran his fingers down her spine "But you, Stefan, You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." He looked over at Ray to see there was blood pouring from his eyes "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan smirked.

"Well, obviously." Klaus hissed.

* * *

><p>Elena was still in the water trying to make her way out whilst Damon stood up on the shore talking with Alaric "Get out of the water, Elena." Damon ordered.<p>

"I'm trying." She hissed as she crawled out onto the lad "You're not making me go home."

"Yes, I am. Don't be an idiot." Damon spat.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric quipped earning a deadly look from the vampire.

"You gave up on him, Damon. How could you? He's you're brother..." Elena whispered.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now we need to get you out of here." Damon told her firmly.

"No!" Elena replied.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk though a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan and Grace to stop by?" Damon scoffed.

"My plan is to find them and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena replied.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon told her.

"I'm leaving before we find them." Elena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena. If you forgot, that's how your sister got turned into a vampire because a werewolf killed her..." Damon hissed "But, wait, let's backtrack, to become a vampire you need... wait, what is it? Or right, yeah Vampire blood. Have you been drinking vampire blood lately?" he questioned and she remained silent "no? Well then you'll just die!"

"We'll find them before that. Damon, please." Elena begged "You'll find Grace, she'll be safe in your arms again."

Damon growled, that was his one weakness, Grace, he's do anything to find her, he'd give up anything, go anywhere, even if that was through a werewolf infested forest on a full moon.

"Ok." Damon growled "But we are out of here before the moon if full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise." Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>Ray was shaking violently whilst Stefan, Klaus and Grace observed the blood dropping down from his eyes, the youngest vampire felt a growl of guilt in her stomach, he must had been going threw her a awful pain, it must had truly been terrifying for him.<p>

"You said I was gonna feel better." Ray whispered "Why doesn't it feel better?"

"Some mater race." Grace scoffed.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus growled as the brunette werewolf woman woke up, he looked over at the waiting human "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Suddenly as Derek made his way to the brunette with the bob cut, Ray made a growling nose and jumped away from them "Go get him." Klaus told Grace and she got to work.

Jumping on the wolf Ray easily pushed her tot he ground tearing into her arm with his razor sharp teeth, she stared down at her arm for a few seconds letting the reality of the moment set in before Stefan approached.

"Where did he go?" Stefan asked seeing the tears in her eyes "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She revealed her arm to him, it had healed and already turned a hideous black "No."

"H-he bit me." Grace hiccuped before hearing voices in the distance.

"How are you doing?" Damon's voice made Grace's stomach to scared flips, her muscles visibly tensed as her voice vibrated through her body.

"Fine." Elena replied and Stefan's eyes grew wide his heart throbbing at her words.

"Just one little whoosh-"

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena replied.

"That would be a goo thing wouldn't it?" Damon countered jokingly.

"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric smirked.

Klaus approached then and Grace could see them walking towards the camp, Grace quickly took his hands leading him away from the ledge so that he wouldn't see Elena, Damon or Alaric "m-my arm..."

"Aww, sweetie, did the big bad wolf bite you?" Klaus pouted kissing the skin gently, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweet blood that had dried on her wrist, the blood sizzled on his tongue and he hummed swallowing down the magical tasting crimson blood.

"can you heal me?" Grace asked her eyes wide and innocent as she looked at the hybrid full of hope.

"I'll make you a little deal..." Klaus smiled "You find Ray, and then I'll heal you... Stefan, you're more than welcome to help her."

"You can't be serious." Stefan's eyes flared with worry "That's crazy, she can't go running around the forest with a bite like that..."

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus smirked returning to the campsite to see that all of their eyes were a bloody mess.

Grace dropped to her knees sobbing whilst looking at her wrist, she was a goner, she wouldn't never be able to find Ray in time and then never be able to see Damon again, Stefan to a seat next to her wrapping his arms around her hugging her.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Stefan whispered softly "You're going to be fine."

"I want to go home, Stefan." Grace sobbed looking up at him with her wide chocolate brown eyes "I want to be with Damon and I want to see Elena, I want to see my friends..."

"I know. I know. Shh." He pecked the top of her head in the brotherly way "I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do. I promise, when the time is right you're gonna get out of here."

"But what about you?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about me." Stefan nodded "We need to find Ray first _and_ we need you healed, but until I can find a way I need you to just play it cool, ok?"

"Yeah." Grace nodded and Stefan dried her tears with his thumbs.

"No tears, ok?" Stefan asked and she nodded trying to act tough, but on the insider she was screaming and crying, but for Stefan, a man she thought of as a brother, she would stay strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Tyler walks into his father's office to see his mother in there, he wanted to question her about the vervain in his coffee "You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" Tyler asked.

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" Carol played dumb.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why." Tyler looked at her seriously.

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure." Carol replied.

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler then played dumb to protect his lover.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." Carol rolled her eyes.

"Did you do something with her?" Tyler growled.

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her." Carol told him.

"Where is she, mom?" Tyler asked firmly.

"I can't let you be together." She dismissed her son.

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"You can't be with her. She's a monster." She continued not to answer his question, but today was the wrong day to be playing with Tyler's emotions, it was a full moon and they were more heightened than usual.

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler smirked.

"Know what?" Carol looked up to see the smile on his face "Know what, Tyler?"

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

The sun was beginning to set on the lovely state of Tennessee and Damon, Alaric and Elena were still walking through the Smoky Mountains "We got about a mile left." Alaric noted.

"The sun's about to set." Damon told them.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena hissed.

"I'm just saying." Damon held his hands up innocently.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena replied as they hear twigs snapping, someone was approaching, Ray stepped out looking weak and still bleeding.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric told him pointing his crossbow at the sick werewolf.

"Vampire." Ray growled at Damon before lunging for him, they begin to fight and Damon got he upper handing shoving him against a tree as Ray attempted to bite him, Alaric quickly shot a arrow at Ray, but he continued to go for his friend, Elena rummaged through her bag and grabbed the wolfsbane grenade.

"Damon!" Elena yelled as he threw the grenade at him, Damon held it so it exploded in the wolfs face, Ray screamed as he face began to burn and Damon delivered the final blow knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Jeremy and Matt walked into the Donovan house, it was silent as Matt was the only one that lived there seen as his sister Vicki was dead and his mother Kelly was never around. As they walked into Vicki's old room Jeremy saw a load of cardboard that were full of the dead girls stuff, her brother hadn't had the heart to give it away or get rid of it.

"So this is all her stuff." Matt explained "We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know..."

"Well, everything I read said a personal item helps build a stronger connection." Jeremy shrugged as he reached into a box and pulled out of her shirts

"Does her pipe count?" Matt asked jokingly as he reached in grabbing her pipe before going and grabbing a picture of both of them from when they were kids "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man."

"It's because it's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy retorted taking the picture and putting on the table whilst sitting down on a chair

"I can't do this." Matt backed out "I gotta go."

"Matt, please." Jeremy begged, he had to know what Vicki wanted, why she was so troubled that she was haunting him but Matt wasn't having none of it

"Nah, man." Matt shook his head "I can't, alright? You gotta go." He demanded, Jeremy nodded as he rose from his seat and walked from the house, as he closed the door Matt turned to look at the table, the picture had moved.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Ray was still unconscious as Damon and Alaric tied him to a tree using rope covered in wolfsbane to make sure he was weak and tied down, Elena was making some ropes in vervain to stop Ray's werewolf side from breaking free.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer... What else do we have?" Damon asked.

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out the vervain ropes.

Damon reached back about to take them but as he gripped them he called out his skin sizzling on contact with the vervain "Ow!" He quickly pulled his hand back.

"I said Ric." Elena replied.

Alaric took the ropes and tied them around Ray too "Alright, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to the Ridge before the full moon."

"If we can talk to him we don't have to." Elena countered as Ray began to scream, his transformation was beginning.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked watching the wolf carefully.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight." Elena noted.

"Tell him that." Alaric countered.

Damon got close to Ray and caught his shoulder to hold him down firmly against the tree "There aren't supposed to be any werewolfs out here until the moon is full."

"you know, the ropes aren't gonna hold that wolf." Alaric noted as Ray began to snap and snarl at Damon.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains, now! Damon, now!" Elena screamed and they all began to run.

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night as Klaus approached Derek. Grace and Stefan still hadn't returned with Ray and there was no sign of them anywhere, but Grace was in a life or death situation so she would return.<p>

"Bad news, my friend. End of the line for you." Klaus replied as he killed him by draining him of his last drops of blood, there was a woman standing in front of him, a low snarl erupted from her throat "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He smirked as more of the wolves surrounded him, they looked dead of any emotion or life "Blood hell." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Damon, Alaric and Elena were all sprinting through the forest when Elena tripped on a root, when Damon turned to face her he saw a sight that shook him to his core "Don't move." He whispered.<p>

Elena raised her head moving her thick, brunette locks from her eyes to see a wolf staring down at her, he growled loudly about to attack when Damon stepped forward "Here, doggie, doggie." He taunted as he ran off into the forest at supernatural speed the wolf followed close on his tail.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric grabbed Elena's arm.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena replied scared for him.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." He tried to drag her but she stood firmly in the ground.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Guilt washed over her.

"I am the reason he's out here." Alaric countered "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Now!" Alaric ordered his voice full of authority as he accepted the guilt for bringing Damon out into the forest on one of the most dangerous nights for vampire to be out on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Tyler and Carol Lockwood enter the old Lockwood estate ruins, she was confused as to why she was down there with her son, it hadn't been used for years, so she thought "Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me." She begged.

"You need to see for yourself." Tyler replied as he took out the chains to tie himself down.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked.

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom." Tyler replied to her, protecting the woman that he loved as he began to chain himself up.

"What?" Carol asked he grunted loudly "Tyler, what's happening?" She was suddenly pushed into a cell and he closed the door behind her, it was for her own safety of course "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Me, uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler informed her.

"What curse?" Carol creased her eye brows confused.

"Tyler, what's happening? What's happening?" She asked scared as he began to scream and bones began to crunch, snap and bend in order or his true form to come out the dim light of the room allowed her to see his amber glowing eyes and extended fangs "Oh my God! Oh! No!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Damon was trying to walk silently through the forest as he got to a clear looking around him when suddenly Ray's human form rushed towards him, Grace quickly stepped out and forced her hand through his back ripping his heart out, Stefan stepped out of the brush to see.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon breathed looking down at the brunette.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Grace hissed dropping the werewolf heart to the floor.

"Might want to take that up with your sister." Damon replied shortly "You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the voice mails."

"I was saying goodbye." Grace whispered rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Damon took her arm to see the bite "You got bit." He whispered "Gracie, no." he moaned shaking his head.

"Damon." She whimpered and began to cry.

"I know. It's scary. I know." Damon hugged her tightly "But you're with the one person who can save you."

"I don't want to go back." Grace whispered "I want to stay with you."

"You'd die." Damon reminded her "I'm not going to give up on you... I will find you and get you... both of you." He looked at his brother who was avoiding eye contact.

"Please. Don't leave." Grace begged.

"It's alright, Gracie. I'll find you. I promise." Damon smiled "Tonight. Dream of me." He winked.

"But, don't make me go back to him." Grace whispered "I want to be with you forever."

"And you will... but right now we need to make sure you'll live." Damon told her stroking her hair "Stefan, come and take her back."

"Please, Damon." Grace begged.

"I'll find a way to get you both out of here. I promise." Damon patted his brother's shoulder "Everything will be fine." with that he zipped off into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Stefan and Grace are out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena looked across at Alaric in disbelief.<p>

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric chuckled.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people." Elena retorted almost bitterly.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." Alaric shook his head.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena told him.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric chuckled.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." Elena whispered.

"I'm keeping the ring, then." He joked as Damon approached them both looking for his car.

"Damon?" She jumped out of the car and ran towards him "Are you ok? Did you...?"

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." He turned her sitting her in the passenger seat "You need to stop worrying."

Elena nodded as she suddenly jolted, for a second she thought she had seen a pair of forest green eyes staring down at her from the forest edge, she shook her head thinking it was just her imagination, but it wasn't Stefan had really been there.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Back at the Gilbert house someone rung the bell. Jeremy opens the door to reveal Matt standing there with a apologetic look on his face and a bag in his hand "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy nodded understandingly as Matt help beers up in his hand "Heh. Come on in." Matt enters.

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... here." He gives Jeremy a bag. Jeremy opens it and takes Vicki's shirt from it.

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy mused.

"Nah, she didn't." The blond shook his head.

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it." Jeremy whispered.

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister." Matt replied mournfully Jeremy turned around are saw that Vicki was there.

"Matty?" She whimpered.

Matt doesn't sees her though "Do you see something? Is she here?"

Jeremy was still looking at Vicki "You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." The teen begged.

"I can come back. Help me come back." She whispered.

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt demanded as a window broke and Anna appeared next to Jeremy.

"Jeremy." She whispered "Don't trust Vicki"

* * *

><p><strong>Smoky Mountains, Tennessee<strong>

Stefan and Grace returned from hunting down Ray and saving Damon's life to see Klaus waiting, blood layering up his arms, bodies scattered all over the floor, all dead.

"They went rabid." Klaus informed them his voice low "Some of them, I killed. The other's just... bled out. In the end... they're all dead." He grew angrier and angrier by the second "I did everything I was told!" he yelled making Grace and Stefan flinch at his words "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He noted and didn't seem to notice when Stefan and Grace became visible uncomfortable "You look like hell." He told Grace.

"Gee. Thanks." She sniffed "Last I checked I'm dying... and you don't want to heal me. We had to take him out. We didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." She whimpered waiting for him to rip her heart out or rip her head off.

"Stefan begin to clean this up, will you?" Klaus called and Stefan got to work, keeping close distance "It should have worked. Don't beat yourself up." He told her stroking her face gently "There's one thing I want from you." She nodded "Kiss me."

"What?" Grace looked up into his waiting eyes.

"Kiss me. You can't deny the chemistry that we have. You say that you love Damon, but he is your first love, I doubt you know what true love is... and this... this could be it." Klaus noted "I only ask that you try."

"Klaus... I... I love Damon." Grace whispered.

"One kiss." Klaus replied leaning down and pecking her lips, when Grace moved back into the kiss it caught him by surprise, she wasn't even sure why she did it, maybe she was so desperate to live that she would do anything.

As Klaus ran his tongue over her juicy bottom lip, she allowed him instant access and he slid his tongue in rubbing against her tongue making her moan in his mouth, but quickly the guilt set in over her lover and she pulled back.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Klaus muttering smiling at her "Here." He tore into his wrist and fed her his blood "It is passion and impulse that drives true love... remember that." He muttered in her ear as he pulled away from her.

* * *

><p>It was the dead of the night and Damon lay down in his bed shutting his eyes, as soon as they were closed he drifted off into a peacefully sleep, excite to see her without the interrupts of Klaus or the troubles that surrounded them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damon opened his eyes and looked around for a second, he caught her bouncing chocolate brown hair blowing elegantly in the wind as she stood watching the waves crash against the shore, turning as she saw him approach a grin spread across his face.<em>

_"Hi." She whispered._

_"Hi." Damon replied as he zipped towards her pecking at her necking capturing every sensitive piece of skin between his lips she moaned out as he lay her down on the sand "Why did you choose the seaside?"_

_"It's romantic." Grace giggled pecking his lips "Why not?"_

_"I just wanted to know." Damon replied "It feels so good to have you in my arms again, but I know it's going to hurt twice as much waking up to find you not there."_

_"Then we'll treasure every seconds." Grace replied, her head was beginning to hurt from the secret she was keeping from him, she had kissed Klaus at her own will and she enjoyed it._

_"Are you ok?" Damon asked sensing something was wrong._

_"It just... it feels good to be with you again." Grace smiled, it wasn't a lie, being in his arms felt amazing, just being around him felt great to her._

_"Where is Klaus taking you next?" Damon asked._

_"If I knew I'd tell you." Grace replied as she stroked his cheek gently "He doesn't tell me anything, just what to do..."_

_"Let's not talk about him." Damon changed the topic "Let's cherish every moment." He smiled capturing her lips into a intense, fiery kiss removing her clothes from her body "It has been too long since I've seen you." He pecked at her exposed skin "Still so beautiful."_

_"Damon. Don't tease me." There was no doubt that kiss with Klaus early had got her riled up, but she wanted Damon. Now._

* * *

><p>Down in the Lockwood cellar Tyler woke up and he was stark naked from his transformation, Carol was looking at him, she had witnessed everything that had happened, unable to erase the images from her head.<p>

"I'll take care of it." Carol whispered "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you." Tyler rasped sleepily as he fell back asleep, she quickly pulled out her phone dialing the same number that she had the day before "I think we made a mistake."

"Carol, you called me in to take care of the problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" Bill asked.

"Maybe a guilty conscience." Carol lied.

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters." Bill replied.

"What if we're wrong?" Carol asked scared that people might feel that way about her son, he couldn't help what he way.

"my family has been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are." Bill replied.

"Wait-" It was too late he hung up.

* * *

><p>In a dark cellar Caroline woke up looking around trying to find where she was she couldn't see anything barely and couldn't move she was lied to a chair, she was confused as to why she there, the last thing she remembered was Carol Lockwood vervaining her.<p>

"Hello!" Caroline screamed "Mrs. Lockwood! Somebody!" she heard a door close "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood! Please." She begged when suddenly the door opened the bright light blinded her momentarily before she saw a face she new all too well.

"Hello, Caroline." Bill gave her a look.

"Daddy?" She whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey!**

**Grace kissed Klaus at her own will, kind of, she didn't want to die, but still she liked it? Then Klaus' line about love, uh-oh, don't have me for a Klace kiss! Haha! But there was more cute, romantic Drace scenes, so... Tell me what you think!**

**Wow, you guys are lucky ;) two chapters in one day! :O Does that deserve a review ;) Oh and I checked out the songs you guys said and they are all fantastic, I loved them all so much so thank you :) keep on sending me suggestions for either Klace or Drace or Stace, whatever you want :)**

**I also wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that is reviewing, I really love reading them and who you ship and so one :) and a HUGE thank you to grapejuice101 for advice for this chapter and the one before :)**

**Leave me a review, fave or alert. Thank you for reading :D**

**Graciiee xx**


	47. The End of the Affair

Twisted Love

Season 3

The End of the Affair

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore kitchen, Damon's dream.<strong>

_Grace giggled as Damon grabbed a slice of chocolate cake putting it on a plate as she sat on the side next to it, he turned about to get grab two forks when he heard her moan in pleasure._

"_Mmm." Grace suckled a finger into her mouth, a piece of the sugary icing was missing from the top of the cake, he smirked to himself._

"_So, what do you think of my cooking?" Damon purred._

"_Amazing." Grace replied looking down at her feet "Do you really have no clothes I could wear?" She looked down at her almost naked body, only black panties and a black lacy bra._

"_Nope." Damon replied "That's the beauty of my dream… If I want you to be naked… I just have to think it."_

"_Damon!" She screamed as she was forced down next the side unclipping her bra throwing it to the floor exposing herself to him._

"_Delicious." Damon smirked as he leaned over pecking her lips, he let his lips roam down her body to her perky breasts._

"_Mmm." Grace moaned as he kissed up her slender neck, over her jaw line and up to her pouted lips as he moved towards her pinning her against the kitchen counter "Damon." She breathed "Damon. Wait. Just hold me." She held him close not wanting to let go._

"_What's wrong, Gracie?" He looked down at her worried._

"_I don't want to wake up." She whimpered tears falling down her cheeks, sliding down her face._

"_Hey. Hey." He moved her so she was sitting on the side "Don't cry…"_

"_I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go back to Klaus." She whispered._

"_What did he do to you to you when he gave you his blood?" Damon asked, he was desperate for an answer._

"_Nothing." Grace whispered._

"_Grace. I… I know what you're lying. I won't be mad, I promise." He nodded._

"_No. I don't… I don't want to talk about it. The guilt is killing me." Grace whispered._

"_Did you have sex with him?" Damon asked backing away from her slightly feeling his gut being to retch at the thought of her with someone else, with Klaus of all people, he felt a gag coming which was suppressed when she quickly answered him._

"_No! Damon, no." Grace shook her head "He bribed me."_

"_What? What did you do?" Damon asked._

"_Kissed him." Grace whispered "it was a kiss for like five seconds and I can't bare the thought of keeping it a secret anymore."_

"_Did you like it?" Damon asked carefully…_

"_I don't know." Grace whispered "It could have just been the blood... or the fact that I had just seen you and was in need for some comfort, or the thought that I was going to die and I would do anything to live, or to see you again." Grace replied._

"_So you did like it?" Damon asked._

"_No. The only person I like kissing is you." She stroked his cheek gently "Please believe me."_

"_I do, but I'm not sure you believe yourself." Damon answered relishing in her touch._

"_Don't say that." She climbed down from the side pulling her bra back on "I know what I'm saying, I only love you, Damon Salvatore. It's always going to be you!"_

"_I know. I know." Damon hugged her._

"_Then why do you have to do this to me?" She sobbed "I wanted to live, I wanted to be with you! That's why I did it! You believe me, don't you?" Grace whispered looking up into his icy blue eyes._

"_I do believe you." He nodded "I'm sorry, don't cry."_

"Grace. Wake up." Klaus voice invaded the dream trying to pull her from Damon's mind.

"_I have to go." Grace sighed "I love you."_

"Grace. C'mon, love. We're here." Klaus began to shake her.

"_Where is here?" Damon asked_

_"I'm not sure. I'm sorry." Grace whispered "I wish you were here, I wish I was with you." She whimpered_

_"I love you." Damon kissed her lips passionately when suddenly she was gone from his arms and he felt a sickly swelling in his stomach when he thought of her away from him, out of his reach in Klaus' arms._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

As her eyes opened she looked across to see Klaus driving a car next to her whilst Stefan sat in the back quietly "Morning, sleepy." Klaus purred "Were you have a nice dream?"

"I didn't want to wake up." Grace moaned honestly stretching out in front of her, clicking several bones making Klaus flinch at the sound and Stefan looked at her surprised at the loud noise of her bones.

"Where are we?" Stefan asked sharply changing the subject.

"Welcome to Chicago, my dear." He smiled at her before looking at Stefan in the rear view mirror "And welcome back, my friend."

"You've been here before?" Grace looked back at Stefan who just shrugged.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as Klaus pulled up, he was the first out of the car followed by the Original hybrid.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked as he zipped around the side and opened Grace's car door helping her step out on her tired legs whilst looking over the car at Stefan.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." The male vampire shrugged.

"Well, that's a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus smirked reminiscing "Word was the ripper of Monterrey for lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan was in the back seat of a old 1920s car lip locking with a beautiful brunette, his lips traced down her neck line stopping on her pulse point, he suckled on the spot for a second making her arch and wither beneath him when suddenly his fangs extended and he pushed them into her soft skin making her call out in pain._

_A black cloud rolled over him and he couldn't stop draining the girl until she was laying dead in his arms, but he didn't care. He was a ripper and human life meant nothing to him. He pulls a small white flower from her hair and places it on his suit smiling whipping the blood off his bottom lip as he climbed from the car closing the door behind him._

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Damon was laying flat in his bed the thin sheet he called a cover was just on his lower half, he imagined Grace's lips scanning over his stomach muscular chest as he lay there contemplating the day. A dream wasn't enough, the hours that they spent in each others arms, warm in each others company still wasn't enough for him, he wanted her all to himself, without fear of Klaus, or losing her. He wanted things to be simpler.

His voice began to vibrate on the table next to him, reaching across he saw it was an unknown number, he quickly hit answer thinking Grace might have got a new phone.

"I can't believe you just left me." Damon pouted as he looked up at his ceiling "I was going to make love to you on the counter top, you missed it."

"we've been over this before, Damon. You were nothing but a toy to me..." Fayth purred.

"Fayth." Damon sat up in his bed "Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." Fayth answered.

"What do you want?" Damon spat.

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?" Fayth asked.

"Well, Stefan and Grace are still Klaus' little prisoners and Elena still thinks she can save them and no one's thought about you since you left?" Damon quipped.

"So has there been any cute Grace and Klaus moments yet? Or haven't you talked to the one you love?" Fayth treated the whole situation like it was a soap opera.

"She kissed him." Damon replied his voice low.

"Oh. Big mistake." Fayth smirked as she inspected her newly french manicured nails "That's gonna it now, an epic love triangle, split between two!"

Damon rolled his eyes "Shut up, Fayth. She said she didn't even like it-"

"Then she lied." Fayth replied shortly "I've kissed Klaus, ok? I know how nice it is, the attention he will shower her with. Never going to give up until he gets what he wants-"

Damon clenched his jaw "Is there an reason that you called?"

"Well, I may have some information for you." Fayth replied.

"Are you trailing them?" Damon asked.

"A hybrid who wants me and my sister dead, his sidekick who's off the rails and a forever 17 year old who is trying to keep her humanity? Katherine and I couldn't be further away." She smirked.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Damon countered.

"All I know is Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers." Fayth replied.

"How do you know that?" Damon creased his eye brows.

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." Fayth shrugged.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother? Looking out for my girlfriend?" Damon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Fayth scoffed "I'm conflicted."

"Where are they?" Damon asked his voice low.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan straightened his tie as he walked down into a private bar, it was still busy with people dancing to the fantastic, fast-moving jazz music, he looked over to the stage to listening the beautiful music flowing from the owner of the bar swaying up on the stage._

"_Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies?" The woman with caramel complexion called to her girls "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She winked._

"_Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan replied with a smooth smirk as he was about to grab a glass of champagne but a glorious blonde haired female reached it with a satin gloved hand before he could take it "Oh. Please, help yourself."_

"_Oh, I always go." She purred as she leaned close her bouncing golden curls brushing against his neck as her tongue darted out licking his bottom lip tasting the left over blood that Stefan had missed, he looked down to see that she had a bloody set of eyes looking back up at him, her fangs popping out just below her pouted juicy bottom lip "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She noted as she turned about leave, but Stefan caught her arm._

"_No, no, no. Who are you?" He asked but she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

"Chicago was magical." Klaus mused.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan replied sharply "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked "Just let her go, she's no good to you, she's young and not as strong as I am-" He lowered his voice was Grace leant back against the car.

"I beg to differ, mate." Klaus replied "She's quite a good lie detector... But still we're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Elena was in her room looking through a photo album of just her and Grace, it was amazing how many pictures they had taken, from when they had just started high school to what was going to be their senior year this year. She jolted slightly when the door was knocked, she called for them to come in an Damon walked in smiling at her.

"Memories?" He asked and she nodded putting the album down "You're up early, it's only 6 A.M."

"I couldn't sleep." Elena whispered.

"I'm going to get Stefan and Grace, bring them home." Damon told her bluntly "I just wanted to tell you and ask if you wanted to come along."

"What? You know where they are?" Elena jumped up excited.

"Windy city." Damon replied.

"They're in Chicago? How do you know?" Elena tilted her head.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked, Grace was naked... It was great." Damon smirked as she made a face "Start packing."

"Are they ok?" Elena asked as she grabbed a bag beginning to pack her stuff.

"Well, let's just say they're not there to meet Oprah." Damon smirked "I'll meet you downstairs, ok?"

* * *

><p>Caroline was still trapped in a dungeon tied to a chair, she couldn't move and her own father was behind this "Daddy, are you there?" She called as she heard a noise "Why won't you talk to me? Dad!"<p>

As the door opened a thick layer of smoke rolled in and Bill walked in after looking at her filled with sorrow "Shh." He silenced her "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Dad..."

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked.

"Just let me go." Caroline begged.

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill replied solemnly.

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked naively.

"That's all I want to know." He promised as she manoeuvred her hand in the binds to show him the ring on her finger.

"Interesting." He noted as he removed the ring.

"No, dad, no! What are you-" He threw the ring to the floor with a audible clique "What are you doing? What are you doing!"

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... they had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair." He turned and walked from cellar.

"What are you doing!" She demanded as he came back with a blood bag, he opened it and held it in front of her, horrified to see the monster his daughter had become.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill replied.

"What?" Caroline shook her head when suddenly he pulled on a chain letting sun light pour into the room, the vampire screamed as the beams tore into her skin.

* * *

><p>Inside Damon's car they were both sat on their long trip to Chicago "I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon scoffed as she ran her fingers over the vervain necklace.<p>

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." She quipped as he reached into the back pulling a diary to the front placing it on her lap.

"Ready this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon replied.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon told her calmly.

"I've seen Stefan's darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena replied looking out the window ignoring the older Salvatore brother.

Damon grabbed the diary opening it placing it on the steering wheel so he could drive and read aloud at the same time "Here's one. Match 12, 1922... 'I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in place I don't recognise with women I don't remember'." He looked across at Elena and gasped "Ah! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" She quickly snatched the book from him "Then again, Grace isn't a virgin either..." he mused.

"Damon! I don't want to hear about that. She's my sister." Elena growled at him.

"Sorry. Just reminiscing about Grace's first time with me... She was so cute and nervous... asking me what to do, where to-"

"Damon!" She hit him with the book "Shut up!"

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." He smirked as she opened the journal reading from a page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan was sat up at the bar of the swinging joint drinking heavily with some friends, all were dressed up and looking dapper. He looked to the side of him and saw the beautiful blonde he had met dancing with a man looking over as they spoke loudly and laughing just as loud._

"_Sorry to crash the fun, boys." The cute British blonde told them "But some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you."_

"_I am sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan smirked at her._

"_It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." She ran her gloved hand over his smooth cheek, she was about to turn and leave when he took her hand turning her back._

"_Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" He asked the blonde looking into her amazing sea blue eyes._

"_Sure. When you earn it." She giggled "Now do Gloria a favour and stick a sock in it." She turned walking onto the dance floor beginning to dance with her gentleman friend again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

Stefan, Grace and Klaus all walk down into Gloria's bar standing near the bar as they all looked around "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus looked over at Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan looked around.

"You got to be kidding me." A olive tone skinned older women, with short black hair smirked over to them.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." Gloria held her hand up "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She mused looking over at Grace "Who's this cutie?"

"Well, Gloria. This my little Grace." Klaus placed his hand on Grace's tiny waist, she quickly shrugged it off "She's a telepath."

"Hmm, I haven't seen a telepath in a very long time." Gloria smiled at her "Not since... Well not since the 20s, I figured most of them were extinct now... Nice to meet you, sweetie. I'm Gloria."

"Grace." her voice was small and nervous as the woman hugged her "Oh. You're a vampire." She felt the connection.

"Yes." Grace's voice was very little.

"Well... Still, nice to meet you." She smiled as she looked over at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" Gloria scoffed "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus informed Grace.

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, why don't you go with Grace and fix us up a little something behind the bar?" Klaus told them.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan nodded taking Grace's arm towing her behind the bar.

Klaus look towards Gloria with seducing smile "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't." She stopped his flirtatious comment "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels..."

"So what am I going wrong?" Klaus asked "I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created." Gloria told him.

"Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"I know." Gloria nodded "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria demanded.

"Rebekah." Klaus smirked "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Grace was milling around behind the bar waiting for her drink when she spotted a picture that took her by surprise, it Klaus and Stefan in smart-casual 1920s clothes, arms slung around each other carelessly, laughing, drinks in hand "What is this?"

"What?" Stefan looked over to see the picture "I have no idea."

"Well, I told you both. Chicago is a magical place..."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan whispered seeing the date written at the bottom 1920s.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Forbes had just cleaned herself after being on a long night at work, she hadn't realised that her daughter had been taken and was currently being tortured. Grabbing her phone she rung her daughter thinking that she may had been out with her friends, or Tyler.<p>

"Caroline. It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station." The Sheriff informed her daughters voicemail "I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." She hung up as Tyler approached the door knocking it.

* * *

><p>The sun was still devouring Caroline's pale skin as she continued to cry out in pain, her father wasn't enjoying putting his daughter through this amount of pain, but she was a monster in his eyes.<p>

"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" Caroline begged as the sun disappeared when Bill pulled the chain hiding the sun for a moment "I don't hurt anything, I swear. Dad, I sweat. I can handle the urges. I can!" she promised.

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill replied holding the open bag in front of her seeing her fangs pop out again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"I'm condition you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood with make you repress your vampire instincts completely." He told her cluelessly.

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am." Caroline sobbed.

"Yes, I can." Bill spat.

"no." Caroline whispered.

"You remember this feeling?" Bill growled as she screamed for him to stop, but he pulled the chair and light burst into the dungeon again exposing her, she screamed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Damon and Elena arrive at an apartment, it was old and hadn't been used in a very long time, single bed, small kitchen, one bathroom, it wasn't exactly the high life.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena scoffed in disbelief as they stood the other side of the locked door in a dirty hall way.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon shrugged a smirk playing on his lips as Elena grimaced at him.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shh." Damon told her firmly as he broke the lock letting the door swing open "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." He walked in with Elena following to see that everything wasn't in use and hadn't been for a while.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena shrugged.

"Tour is not over yet." he guided her towards a wall and opened an hidden door to a sort of pantry, there was a lot of alcohol hidden inside.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena feigned surprise.

"Look harder." Damon replied leaning against the wall as she leant closer and saw a long list of names, none of the stood out to her except the very first which read _Giuseppe Salvatore._

"It's a list of names." Elena shrugged.

"mm-hmm." Damon nodded.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked.

"Still handling it?" Damon cocked an eye brow questionably.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" She scoffed.

"I was around." Damon shrugged "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." He smirked seeing the disgusted look on her face as he turned about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"His old stomping ground." Damon replied flatly.

"I'm coming with you." Elena grabbed her coat.

"No." Damon told her firmly "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him and her." He left closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"You... you both knew each other?" Grace asked "Why didn't you say anything when we were expecting him to arrive?" She looked at Stefan.<p>

"I don't remember anything." Stefan replied "Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus smirked to himself.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a little bust right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus replied flatly.

"What the hell is going on?" Grace muttered "How did you know him, Klaus?" Grace demanded "Tell me."

"For a price." He purred leaning close, his lips almost touched her, but her lightening quick reflexes let her shoot across the room far away from him as he smirked back.

"Don't." She moved away from him.

"But the other night you were eager to lip lock with me, now you've changed your mind?" Klaus asked.

"I wanted to live." Grace replied cruelly "I needed your blood and your bribed me, it was a nasty thing for you to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so nasty, love." He pouted "Are you gonna tell your mummy on me? Oh no wait... She's dead. Both of them."

"Oh my God." Grace whispered "How can you say something like that."

"Because I can honestly admit that I couldn't care less about your silly family, all I care about is you." He hissed "It's not even like you have any family left for me to care about, I'm not even sure why it is you continue to care." He mused "Most people would have just turned it off by now."

"Enough." Grace whispered close to tears "Don't speak to me."

"Don't get all sensitive, love." Klaus smirked resting his hand on her hip.

Quickly she lashed out and smacked her hand across his cheek with her force, he stumbled catching onto the bar before looking up at her with a deathly glare "You're gonna pay for that." He stalked towards her.

"No." Stefan jumped out protecting her "Just leave it. Whatever you need to do I'll go with you. Let's just leave now."

"Fine." Klaus rubbed his cheek "Gloria keep an eye on her, careful she's in a foul mood today."

"Because of you!" Grace screamed.

"Stop acting like a child." Klaus told her firmly as he turned and walked from the bar Stefan in tow.

"Are you ok?" Gloria asked walking over to the vampire rubbing her back gently.

"No. No I need my Damon." Grace whispered her body beginning to shake from fear "I need him to tell me everything is going to be ok and that he loves me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan was drinking blood from a woman's neck at a booth inside of Gloria's bar whilst the beautiful golden haired woman drank from the other side. As they both pull back they lean in and kiss each other passionately, he pecks down her neck to see a beautiful necklace, one which he would later offer Elena._

"_It's beautiful." Stefan fingered the piece of jewellery accordingly._

"_A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." She giggled._

"_And is it?" Stefan asked._

"_it brought me love, didn't it?" She smiled her bright blue eyes flashing with lust._

"_It's late, Rebekah." Klaus caught the blondes arm "We're leaving."_

"_Get off of me!" Rebekah growled as he pulled her up to be standing next to him._

"_Who is this guy?" Stefan asked looking Klaus up and down not impressed._

"_Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned her lover._

"_So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about..." Klaus purred "You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go."_

"_Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah scoffed shrugging her arm from his grip._

"_No, you're my sister, which means... you have to do as I say." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan mused as he and Klaus walked into a warehouse.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus replied as he approached a coffin opening it to reveal Rebekah still dressed in 1920s attire , he stroked her stone cold face gently.

"I don't recognise her." Stefan looked down at the blonde.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus reminisced as he pulled the dagger from her chest "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus grew impatient.

"Why didn't you bring Grace with us?" Stefan asked.

"You saw how she was acting, she's a child, misbehaving and troubled." Klaus replied

"You provoked her." Stefan countered "You kept pushing and pushing, she's only young!"

"I wanted to see how far I could push her before she snapped." Klaus replied "Her temper is far too short and she is ruled by emotions, that's a dangerous mix for a vampire of her age when she doesn't have the speed of strength to match her temper."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan vented.

"well, you have many useful talents." Klaus nodded.

"Do I? I thought that was Grace." Stefan countered.

"On the contrary my friend, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you." Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Klaus was sitting at a table just opposite Stefan and Rebekah, it was like the younger vampire was meeting the family, minus a few people _"_So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus mused._

"_Don't listen to him, Stefan." Rebekah patted his hand gently "Nik's an elitist."_

"_Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked looking across at the Original brother._

"_Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus shrugged._

"_but not all." She grinned proud that she had managed to stay alive this long in the company of her dagger happy older brother._

"_And you're ok with that?" Stefan scoffed._

"_Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah patted Klaus' hand from across the table when a man stops by their table._

"_Where the hell's my wide?" he demanded a deathly look in his eyes._

"_I don't know. I give up." Stefan joked._

"_You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight." He growled at him as Klaus and Rebekah laugh._

"_Lila?" Stefan called "Lila, please. Come here for a second." He called and she walked over to them all._

"_Oh thank God! Come on, we're leaving." The man grabbed her arm about to escort her out when Stefan stopped them._

"_Oh, no, no, no. You're sitting." The vampire compelled him._

_The man took a nervous seat next to Klaus who was smirking at the scene, Stefan scooted Rebekah along so that Lila could take a seat next to him in the now crowded booth, the youngest vampire removed Lila's glove and grabbed a sharp nice._

"_Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah tisked playfully._

"_What the hell are you doing?" The man asked scared._

_Klaus seemed to be more intrigued now, leaning forward as Stefan sliced into Lila's wrist letting her blood pour out into a glass filling it up _"_Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan smiled nicely as she got up and Stefan captured the man's eye line beginning to compel him again "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He pushed the glass of blood towards him._

"_What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man was close to tears._

"_I said, drink!" Stefan growled as the man quickly grabbed the glass sipping at it disgusted "I didn't catch your name..."_

"_Go to hell." The man cried and Klaus chuckled clearly amused by Stefan's ways of torture._

"_Do you want another sip?" He threatened._

"_Liam. Liam Grant!" He replied._

"_Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam." Stefan grinned as Liam sipped again more tears approaching as he drunk his wife's blood "Finish it." Klaus laughed again as Liam began to down the drink._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

"I was your number one fan." Klaus smirked.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked, he knew what he was like and he knew that he was a nasty piece of work when he was in ripper mode, but know Klaus and Rebekah too?

Klaus walked over to the man who was handling the transport of the coffins "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar." He compelled the man "Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus told him.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"we're going to your old apartment." Klaus smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now, sweetie?" Gloria asked as she placed a glass on a shelf behind her.<p>

"Hmm? I'm fine. Better now, thank you." Grace shrugged, she had calmed from her episode with Klaus before, she had never clashed like that with anyone before, no one had ever made her feel that happy, made her hate them that much.

"Wanna tell me what you're think?" Gloria asked "Not all of us have you neat little ability to just know, you know." She winked.

"Well, there was a bar in Atlanta, and it's where I kind of had a first date with this guy I fell in love with." Grace blushed "It kinda reminds me of this place, a witch owned that place too."

"Who was the lucky fella?" Gloria asked "Was is _your_ Damon that you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah. My Damon." Grace replied her heart ached for him.

"You know, I knew a Damon once. He was a sexy guy, smooth and mysterious." Gloria mused "Do you miss him?" The witch asked.

"More than anything." Grace told her "I see him in dreams all the time, but it's not the same as seeing him for real, to really be in his arms, feel his kisses..."

"You don't have to dream anymore, Gracie." A deep voice rumbled from behind her, she stiffened as the voice vibrated through her.

"Damon." Grace whimpered as she turned and saw him standing across the bar, her heart stopped momentarily as she ran across and jumped into his arms "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you and my idiot brother." Damon replied picking her up holding her in his arms "It feels so good to hold you again."

"I should have know." Gloria's voice came from across the bar as she walked over to them "Damon Salvatore. I thought you hated this place."

"I'm just here to collect whats mine." Damon replied "You seen my brother?" he looked at Grace.

"No." Grace shook her head "Klaus took him somewhere, they didn't tell me. I can't believe you're here." She nuzzled into his neck smelling his skin "Is this a dream?"

"No." He chuckled "I'm really here." He kissed her cheek "Do you know where they are Gloria?"

"They're running an errand for me." Gloria replied vaguely.

"Care to enlighten me on what kind of errand?"

"This is Klaus we're talking about, sweetie. It's not gonna happen. I mean not all of us have a death wish like your girl here." Gloria smirked as she cleaned yet another glass.

"What?" Damon looked at her.

"I slapped Klaus." Grace replied.

"Grace!" Damon hissed.

"He... he was pushing my buttons, he reminded me that I had no one! I wouldn't take it so I lashed out." Grace whimpered "I didn't mean to, it was hurting and I wanted it to stop."

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed as she read through the vampire journal, she felt as if she was invading his privacy, but she just wanted to know more of his dark days, prepared herself for what she was about to face, what she would have to save.<p>

_April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can made me care again._

Elena read as she turned the page again, Lexi had been a big part of Stefan's life whilst she was still alive, a part of the doppelgänger wished that the blonde was still alive so that she could help, but this was going to be something Elena would have to face alone.

_June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery._

Her heart ached at the words, as much as Stefan had respected Lexi and loved her for helping him, there was that part that hated her whilst the blonde was trying to save him, Elena didn't want that part, she want his love unconditionally, but if she was going to save him, that was what she was going to have to face, good and bad.

_1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh._

Elena smiled at this last one, obviously Lexi had succeed in getting her best friend to laugh and _be human_ again, even thought that could never happen she had made it as human as she could for him and that's why Elena loved Lexi, the help with Stefan, the normality she put into Stefan.

Her heart stopped momentarily as she heard voice's coming down the hall, Stefan and Klaus. Her face was shocked as they got close to the door.

On the other side Klaus and Stefan walked towards Stefan's old apartment, the Original narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the lock was broken, he kicked the door and it swung open "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked looking at the empty room in front of him.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus noted.

"To write it down." Stefan nodded.

"And relive the kill... over and over again." Klaus smirked as he opened the door to the hidden compartment where Stefan would jot down the name of his kills "You believe me now?"

Stefan walked into the room and saw Elena hiding, her eyes lit up with hope when she met his forest green eyes "Look what I found." He mused and fear struck Elena's heart, he reached behind her brushing her hair softly as he reached for a bottle of whisky before walking from the room "1918 single malt."

"My favourite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus smirked as Stefan closed the closet behind him hiding Elena from view.

* * *

><p>A little while later Elena was slid down the wall sitting on the floor with a vervain dart clenched in her hand, protecting herself from any intruders even if it was Stefan, Klaus or Grace. The door opened again but this time Damon walked in, she went to stab him but stopped.<p>

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" Elena growled as he passed a bag to her.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan and Grace are." He took a seat on the bed.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena scoffed.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on. Are you ok?" He asked finally.

"Yeah." Elena breathed out.

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross.

"So you know where their going to be?"

"I've seen her already." Damon smiled "She was incredibly happy to see me."

"How? When?" Elena asked "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Damon nodded.

"Good." Elena smiled to herself "I'll distract Klaus and you take Stefan and then I'll get Grace out of there somehow."

"Ok. Thank you." Elena smiled.

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." Damon begged.

"I can do this." Elena told him determined, it was time for her to be more like Lexi, strong, independent and there for Stefan no matter what!

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan were sitting up at the bar whilst Grace sat on her own across the room at a booth, a scotch in her hand, the hybrid took note that she wasn't drinking it, just smelling it.<p>

"Is there a reason she does that?" Klaus asked.

"She misses him. The scotch smells of him." Stefan shrugged.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria walked over to Klaus and Stefan.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus smirked talking about his stubborn baby sister before looking over at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan shook his head in disgust.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus shrugged.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan and Klaus were sitting up at the bar drinking strong, expensive liquor whilst the bar buzzed around them, couples dancing, dresses swaying and swishing to the upbeat jazz tempo, people laughing and having a good time, including the two buddies._

_"They're jealous." Stefan hissed "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."_

_"What? An abomination?" Klaus slurred._

_"No. A king." Stefan bigged him up and Klaus grinned at the status._

_"Look at us. Two sad orphans." The Original smirked "My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

_"I appreciate the advice." Stefan nodded._

_"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He patted Stefan's back comfortingly._

_"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan slurred drunkly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

Klaus smirked as Gloria laid two shots full of tequila out in front of them both, the Original hybrid picked his up holding it out towards Stefan waiting for him to pick up his "To friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline was still sat in her fathers dungeon, burn marks covered her body and due to the lack of blood were healing incredibly slowly, the vervain wasn't helping either, keeping her weak, unable to break free.

"I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called me and told me about you... I sat down and cried." Bill told her honestly

"Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I need you to try your best now." Bill told her as he waved a blood bag under her nose to see that she didn't change, the pain was too great and she was far too weak "There, see? You're doing it." He smiled, the father was treating the situation like his daughter had just learned to ride a bike without the training wheels, or like she had driven a car for the first time, what he was doing now was torture, he wanted his daughter to be human, but that was something she could never be again.

"I can't." Caroline struggled to fight what was in her nature.

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." he told her firmly.

"Daddy, I'm starving." She whimpered.

"I know you are, Care. Try." He begged.

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." The blonde told him firmly.

"It had to work. It's the only option!" Bill growled.

"Why are you trying to fix me." Caroline whispered.

"So I don't have to kill you!" The pain was evident in his voice when her face changed again, the want was too much, the need was too strong for her to resist.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She cried.

"The sun's gone down." He noted "We'll try again tomorrow." He added as he went to leave the room but Liz was standing there pointing at gun at him.

"Hello Bill." She purred.

"Put the gun down, Liz." He told her firmly "I know what I'm doing."

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." Liz spat.

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." Bill begged playing the parent card on the loving mother.

"Tyler." Liz called, this was when Caroline's eyes pricked up, she heard his heavy footsteps jogging down the stairs.

"You're not going in there." Bill told him

Liz shot just passed the vampire hunter making him flinch "Go ahead." Liz told Tyler.

"Tyler." Caroline whimpered as he ran over to her breaking the chains off of her.

"It's ok." He assured her "We're going to get you out of here."

"My ring." Caroline whispered close to exhaustion, drained from the vervain intake and lack of blood, Tyler searched the room for her daylight ring, when he saw it he placed it on her finger smiling at her as he carried her from the house bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

"So I'm confused." Stefan admitted "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?" He added.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus mused pondering over his drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan and Rebekah were swaying together to the beautiful jazz that flowed elegantly through the air, a smile plastered the Original brother lips as he watched the beautiful couple. His sister and his best friend. They were truly meant to be. Policemen enter the building firing wildly disrupting the party. Everyone quickly scatter and Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan were behind the bar._

_"They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan told them as he picked a bullet off the floor._

_"That means he's here." Fear was thick in the female Original's voice as she shared a look with her brother._

_"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked confused._

_"Rebekah." Klaus threw her a look "Come on, we've got to go." He picked her up holding her against him._

_"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded._

_"Stefan!" Rebekah looked at him._

_"Go!" Klaus ordered his little sister as she zipped off into the night her necklace slipped from her throat with her or her brother knowing. Stefan reached down about to pick it up, he would give it to her when he saw her next, but Klaus stopped him "Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_"What are you talking about?" Stefan creased his eye brows._

_The Original began to compel the vampire "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." He mushed before vanishing into the night too._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

"you compelled me to forget?" Stefan looked at him astonished.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus shrugged.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan looked over at him.

"Story time's over." Klaus replied as he looked around to see that Grace was no longer there "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure." Stefan looked around the room.

"What is wrong with that girl today? She's restless, a burden really." Klaus growled.

"Then why keep her around?" Stefan hissed.

"Would you rather I kill her?" Klaus creased his eye brows.

"No! Just... let her go... just let her go." Stefan repeated.

"Go find her." Klaus told him firmly "Bring her back and make sure she has a better attitude."

As Stefan rose from his chair he walked outside the club to see Damon and Grace embracing tightly in the cold air of the night, the younger Salvatore brother wished that him and his Gilbert girl could share a loving embrace like that.

"What is wrong with you!" Stefan spat at Grace "Are you trying to get yourself killed in there? Pissing off an Original hybrid like that, not a smart idea, genius!"

"Hey. Back off." Damon spat at his brother "At least she remember's what's important and not that hybrid dick!"

Stefan was at a loss for words "Klaus almost saw Elena today, do you know how dangerous that was? You have to get her out of Chicago."

"Elena's here?" Grace whispered "I... I thought it was just you..."

"She's not leaving until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon spat.

"She is the key to everything." Stefan added "Klaus can't know she's alive."

"What are you talking about?" Damon shook his head confused by his younger brother.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out." Stefan told him "Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

"Tell her yourself." Damon replied after a long pause.

Stefan turned slowly to see Elena standing behind him playing with a long strand of her chocolate brown hair, he wanted nothing more than to rush over and hug her tightly, but he fought the urge that welled deep inside him.

* * *

><p>"There you are." Klaus muttered as Grace approached "I hope you're in a better mood than earlier, striking me wasn't really a good idea."<p>

"You knew what you were doing." Grace hissed "Pushing and pushing me until I snapped... You wanted me to hit you."

"I didn't want you to hit me. I'm not some weirdo who is into pain, love-"

"You know that's a shame, I used to like it when Grace bit me or hit me. Kinda hot to see her angry." Damon mused as he took a seat the other side of the hybrid.

"I see they've open the door to the riff raff now." Klaus glared over at him narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon smirked.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus noted.

"Give me my girlfriend and brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon noted.

"You know what Damon, why don't we have a drink?" Klaus asked "Man to man, sorry, man to boy..."

"Fine." Damon nodded taking the insult and down lunging for him.

"From Grace, I hear her blood is quite delicious." Klaus noted a smirk play on his lips, being in love with the same girl was one thing but sharing her blood too?

"Fine." Damon clenched his teeth.

"Shall we." Klaus rose from his seat walking over to a booth.

"Damon." Grace whispered, a layer of fear and nerves covered her usual calm voice. Whenever Damon would bite her it would be sexy and pleasurable, but two people draining her of blood, her nerves were shot!

"It's fine. I promise, it won't hurt." Damon lead Grace over to the booth where Klaus was, she slid in the middle taking a seat next to the hybrid and Damon slid in next to her taking her hand under the table.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here." Stefan told Elena firmly.<p>

"Where else would I be?" Her voice was small.

"What do you want?" Stefan hissed "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long... Just take Grace and get out of here, I can go back in there and distract Klaus for a while whilst you get Grace out of Chicago."

"We're not leaving without you both." Elena told him as she touched his face "We'll find a way." She embraced him about to stake him with a vervain dart when he stopped her catching her wrist, she whimpered in pain.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to go home! I don't want Grace here with me! I just want to forget everything." Stefan hissed.

* * *

><p>Damon traced his hot tongue down Grace's slender neck and she in return whimpered in pleasure her eyes fluttering shut, just having Damon there was enough to make her heart stutter and jump. Klaus followed the younger vampires lead but instead of sinking his teeth in he used a knife to slice the skin with a clean cut, if he had bit then Grace would had been infected with a nasty werewolf bite.<p>

"ah." She whispered, gulping as the blood began to pour over the wound.

"Relax, love." Klaus purred as he suckled from the slit letting her addictive blood pour into his mouth, Damon sunk his teeth into the soft skin making her moan and arch her back. She had originally thought it was going to hurt, but it was the opposite, it was fairly pleasurable.

"Uh." She moaned as Klaus rubbed her inner thigh as her dress began to raise up her creamy thighs, Damon caught the act and a low growl rumbled in his throat as his protectiveness and a wave of jealous rolled over him. His fingers quickly took their place over her black, hip-hugging soft panties making Grace whimper even louder in pleasure "Oh, Damon."

Klaus felt a loud growl of jealousy as he sucked more ferociously and placed his hand over her breast massaging it gently making her whimper and moan leaning her head back.

"I love you." She moaned.

"I love you." Damon purred in her ear rubbing his fingers faster, she tensed and her out a little scream, she placed her hand over his loving the feeling of him moving and making her feel this was and Klaus was just adding to the feeling "Not much longer now, baby." He purred knowingly.

She wished that he could tare of her clothes, throw her on the table and take her there, she choked out moans when suddenly the sensations stopped, there was a loud crash and the breaking of chairs. As she reopened her eyes she saw Damon was on the floor with Klaus hovering above him stake in hand.

"No!" Grace screamed "No! No! Stop!"

Suddenly as the stake was about to plunge into Damon's chest it set alight making Klaus drop it to the floor, Gloria was standing above them glaring down at them both.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"Not in my bar! You take it outside." Gloria hissed.

"Fine. You know what, Damon? Take her." Klaus smiled at him "I wish to give her the option of her freedom, whether she wants to be with a man who can truly protect her from anything, or from a boy who thinks he can protect from her anything." He looked over at Grace "Pick. Damon or me."

"It was always Damon, Klaus." Grace shook her head "You can't force me to love you by bribing me with kisses, or drinking from me. That's something you have to earn, that you have to fight for... I'm sorry."

Klaus let out a low growl as he looked across at the young male vampire "I'm not going to let her go that easily." He hissed "Go outside, I will send Grace out when I'm finished."

"No." Damon replied firmly.

"Go!" Klaus roared but Damon stood his ground.

"Hey. Hey." Damon stroked Damon's cheek "He won't hurt me, alright?" She pecked his lips "I'll be out in a moment." With a grimace towards Klaus the young vampire turned and walked across the room to sit up the bar ordering a drink whilst he waited for his lover.

"Why? Why him?" Klaus asked in a hushed voice "There is nothing special about him-"

Grace sighed heavily tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "You may see it that way, Klaus, but I love him with all my heart."

"That's a lie! There is a part of you..." Klaus zipped towards her "Deep, deep down that cares for me. You worry when I get into fights. You loved that kiss. And there is a part of you that loves me."

"Klaus." Grace whimpered shaking her head "Damon is who I-"

"You may not know it now, you may not even know it in 10 years time, but one day you will wake up and feel something for me, something that is stronger than your love for Damon or anyone..." Klaus told her before leaning down and kissing her forehead "Now go before I change my mind."

"Why are you letting me go?" Grace asked "What's the real reason?"

"Stefan is a lot more obedient than you are, love. I need someone who can follow orders, not question and fight them." Klaus replied before unclipping a beaded bracelet from around his wrist sliding it into her tightening it so it wouldn't fall off.

"What's the real reason?" Grace asked inspecting the band on her tiny wrist.

"In truth, I want you to be with me because you want to be not because you have to be." Klaus replied "In time you will come to the right decision. Now go before I change my mind."

Grace nodded as she looked up into his bright sea blue and green eyes turning to see Damon already waiting for her, she took his hand and lead her towards the door, the younger vampire glanced over her shoulder at Klaus who was smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy letting her walk out the door of the bar with him, but Klaus knew that the little telepathic vampire would have to come to the decision on her own. She had to want him as much as he wanted her, he wasn't sure how long it would take her and it hurt him to think about it.<p>

There were many times where he thought to just compel her to forget everything, forget Mystic Falls, forget Damon and start a new life with him, wherever they wanted to go, he would show her the world and she would love every minute. It would be so much easier to just compel her to love him, it would override her love for Damon and she would be happy again.

Slowly Klaus crossed the room and took a seat up at the bar grabbing a drink sipping from it tentatively as he pined over losing her, it wasn't fair how he had to suffer and Damon could get what he wanted... but they both wanted the same thing and that was something they would never agree on.

* * *

><p>"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan told him.<p>

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan. Please." She begged.

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena." He replied sharply, he was trying to push her away, block out what he was truly feeling.

"I know that." Elena's voice was small.

"I don't think you do." Stefan shook his head "I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans." Stefan reminded her.

"Lexi found you like this before. In the 20s, and... and she saved you."

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life." He whispered painfully.

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena whimpered.

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want to you go. Take your sister and my brother and leave Chicago, just leave, Elena." Stefan told her he turned and walked back into the bar to see Klaus sitting alone "Where is Grace?"

"I sent her away. She was too much trouble." Klaus mused "We're about to get Rebekah back that's as much female demands and screaming I can handle, without Grace adding to it."

"So she's leaving with Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Klaus replied through gritted teeth narrowing his eyes, tightening his hand around the glass growling low in his chest to warn Stefan that he was in a foul mood.

"That's... That's nobel of you." Stefan mused "It must have been hard for you to watch her walk out that door."

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon walked outside in silence, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back, when she turned to him he leaped on her and kisses her, hugging her tightly "Grace." He whispered "I have you back, you're mine and I'm never going to let you go again."<p>

"Is he really just letting me go?" Grace whispered "It can't be this easy?"

"He wants to give you options, babe... So yes, it is this easy." He smiled as he lead her to his car "But just incase, let's get the hell out of Chicago."

"What about Stefan?" Grace asked as she got in the car, Damon climbed in next to her.

"He doesn't want t come with us." Elena told them from the back making the both jolt "He told me that he doesn't want me anymore."

"Elena." Grace whispered taking her hand "Hey, it's all going to be ok. Alright?"

"All this time..." She stuttered over her tears "I spent... I spent searching for him and planning on helping him, but now... He doesn't even want me. Wait... What are you doing here?"

"Klaus let me go." Grace shrugged "He... he said I was too disobedient and he had no time for me." Grace lied, she didn't want to tell her the real reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline was lay in her bed weak from the recent events, her mother was sat next to her patiently waiting for her to finish the blood bag she had given her.

"Thank you." She rasped as she finished it handing it to her mother.

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz replied.

"You did." Caroline countered looking up at her loving mother.

"You taught me to look at thing in a different way." Liz replied softly.

"I just through that he was the one who got me." Caroline whimpered close to tears.

"He dod. He will again." Liz assured her as she was about to leave, Tyler walked into the room smiling at the blonde.

"Hey, mom?" Caroline called and Liz looked over her shoulder as her beautiful daughter "Thanks for believing in me." She breathed, Liz threw her a soothing smile before walking from the room shutting the door behind her.

"Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?" Tyler joked and Caroline smiled, but then she felt tears welling up in her eyes, he joined her on the bed and embraced her tightly and she sobbed into his neck.

"He hates me. My dad hates me." Caroline whimpered and he kissed her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

As Klaus and Stefan return to the room where Klaus' family coffins were stored he saw that Rebekah's coffin was now empty and the man he had compelled to give himself over to her was dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Rebekah..." He called "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sung when suddenly a dagger was forced into his chest.

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Rebekah and Klaus were standing next to an old car awaiting their escape from Chicago "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" The older brother ordered._

_"He'll be here any second." Rebekah whispered looking out down the pitch black street a single street lamp lighting it._

_"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus told her firmly._

_"Not without Stefan." Rebekah replied._

_"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Niklaus told her gripping her arm._

_"What did you do?" Rebekah ordered._

_"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus hissed._

_"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah told him, love was filling her heart aching heart as she thought of her lover._

_"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus hissed and when she didn't answer he smirked "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go."_

_"Goodbye, Nik." Rebekah whispered as she turned, quickly Klaus moved to force a dagger through her heart neutralising her so she wouldn't be any more trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

Niklaus pulled the dagger from his chest and threw it to the floor looking at his baby sister, she was still in the same clothes that she had been wearing that faithful night in the 20s "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah told him.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus called and Stefan stepped out from the shadows.

"Stefan..." She whispered as Klaus walked over to him and began to compel him.

"Now you remember." He compelled him and memories came rushing back of his time in the 1920s, he looked down at the blonde with bright blue eyes.

"Rebekah." He looked at her.

"Stefan." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Stefan and Klaus were sat down in Gloria's bar joking around and laughing when he grabbed a man with a old camera and grinned at him "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." He quickly threw his arm around Klaus and the Original did the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

"I remember you." Stefan whispered "We were friends."

"We are friends." Klaus corrected him as he looked over at his sister "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The Original witch?" Rebekah questioned.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus questioned and Rebekah placed her hand to her neck to feel that it was bare.

"Where' my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah screamed.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus promised.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" She shrieked, the sound echoed the room as she stalked towards her coffin that she had been sleeping in for the past years.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus growled as she searched her coffin to find nothing, she pushed it to the ground and turned to them huffing and puffing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Damon pulls up outside of Elena's house and Grace walks her sister in, no one else knew that Grace there yet and wasn't looking forward to telling everyone that they couldn't bring Stefan because he wanted nothing to do with them. As Grace climbed back in the car she let out a breathy sigh.

"Are you going to keep that on?" Damon asked.

"Hmm?" Grace asked.

"The bracelet... that Klaus gave you." Damon looked down at the beaded band not happy with it's presence on her wrist.

"Damon... It's just a bracelet." Grace shrugged as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his "It means nothing to me, but you do, so let's head home. We can take a nice bathroom together." She winked.

* * *

><p>A little later on Damon and Grace were cuddling in a warm soapy bath, bubbles all around them as they relished in the touch of each other "it feels so good to be home, but everything just seems... it all seems too easy."<p>

"I know." Damon nodded "But like you said, let's just enjoy the time we have together." He pecked down her neck fighting the urge to sink his teeth in, instead he ran his hand down her body at a tortuous slow pace.

"Damon." She choked on the word.

"What do you want, baby?" Damon smiled "Tell me."

She took his hand and slowly moved it even further down her down, her head leaning down on his chest as he touched all the right spots, his phone began to ring but he didn't stop what he was doing as he answered it.

"Kind of busy at the moment." He noted as Grace began to shake.

"Don't you have just a moment for me. I want to know how it went." Fayth purred "Give me all the juicy details..."

"You were right, he was there and so was she." He moved his fingers faster making her call out.

"And I take it from that sound Klaus let you take her." Fayth noted "He gave her an option I take it..."

"Yeah, how did-"

"I know? Because that's what Original's do, however crazy they are, they are nobel and they want people to love them for them, however stupid that is..." Fayth smirked "Let me guess... it ended in tears for little Elena?"

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Grace arched her back but he kept her flat against him.

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Fayth purred seductively.

"I'm thinking Europe." Damon guessed watching Grace "Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a suck for those lazy afternoons." Damon noted.

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." She smirked as she hung up.

"She helped." Grace asked trying to calm herself "Why?"

"Katherine wants to protect Stefan obviously, and you both come as a package deal." Damon replied turning her head so that he could kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1920s<strong>

_Rebekah's necklace was sitting on the ground, Katherine was looking at it from a distance, as they moved to pick it up Fayth quickly grabbed her and made her hide. Stefan stepped out and picked the necklace up from the ground creasing his eye brows at it._

_"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." A older man with slick grey hair called._

_"I'm not afraid of you." Stefan spat._

_"Oh, I'm not here for you." He smirked as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of sketch paper showing Stefan a drawn picture of both Rebekah and Klaus "Have you seen these two?"_

_"I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan answered truthfully._

_"Wrap it up, boys." The silver haired man called "we're through here." They began to pack up all of their things and leave._

_Stefan looked down at the necklace in his hands, there was something familiar about it, literally the answer was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't figure out what it was, as he walked out Katherine and Fayth watched him leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 2011<strong>

As Fayth stepped out of the both she saw her sister applying her lip gloss as she waited for her. In truth the sisters had been in Chicago the whole time, just keeping a low profile so that Klaus wouldn't find them. That didn't mean they couldn't look out for the Salvatore's on their family...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! So here is another chapter! Grace has returned to Damon, I think it's about time she had been away from him for 2 months and I think Klaus would have given her the option, considering he was the one that made her leave. And he couldn't exactly kill her like he did with Rebekah because then she would die.**

**So there was plenty of Drace and Klace is this chapter, I honestly think this is the longest chapter I've written! Haha!**

**Do you think Klaus is going to give up that easy? Has Damon fully forgiven Grace for the kiss she shared with Klaus? Tell me what you think, leave me a review!**

**And for all of you who are team Klace, you don't have to worry, this isn't the end of them there will be more of that ship to come!**

**Please review, fave and alert! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Graciiee xx**


	48. Disturbing Behaviour

Twisted Love

Season 3

Disturbing Behaviour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace was sleeping soundly in Damon's bed whilst he stared down at her, he couldn't take his eyes off the beaded bracelet laying on her wrist. Why hadn't she taken it off? She was with him! She loved him! Yet she continued to wear something that Klaus gave to her.<p>

A small part of him was actually hurt that she was still wearing something that _he_ had given her, but then there was a larger part of him that said 'you have her! Don't let her go, you idiot! Don't let a stupid piece of jewellery come between you and the woman you love' A small growl left his lips as he rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower letting it warm up.

He showered in complete silence, only the water hitting the tiles on the floor was to be heard, nothing from the bedroom, nothing from downstairs. As he turned around he saw a petite, beautiful girl with long locks of chocolate brown hair falling down her slender back, contrasting with her pale skin standing there naked smiling at him. His icy orbs ran up and down her toned body as quickly grabbed her in his strong arms moving her back against the tiled wall making her back arch at the feeling of the cold hitting her back.

"Morning, Damon." Grace purred placing small kisses on his firm chest, her forearms resting on his shoulders lazily.

They washed each other romantically, loving the feeling of each other, the water massaging their skin kindly as they caressed each other intimately. When they finally got out of the steamy shower Damon wrapped a fluffy white towel around her shivering, little body holding her in his arms for a moment.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked the women he loved whilst grabbing a towel for himself draping it around his waist.

"Yeah, a lot better because I was in bed with the man I love." She purred lovingly as she turned standing on her tip toes to kiss him, she didn't fail to notice when he didn't really kissing her back with the same amount of passion "are you ok?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah fine." He nodded "Just have a few things on my mind."

"Sharing is caring." Grace giggled when he didn't answer she turned to him "Seriously, Damon. What's wrong? I can just read your mind and find out, or you can tell me… Up to you."

"It's just… nothing." He shrugged trying to brush off her question, but he knew how persistent she could be "Nothing, just forget about it."

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered as she slipped on one of her oversized, off the shoulder shirt to make sure they kept focused on what they were talking about, she knew how easy it was for them to go off on a passionate, love tangent.

"Sure." Damon nodded as he opened his clothes closet grabbing some clothes for himself "What's wrong?"

"When I first told you that Klaus… that Klaus and I kissed… what did you think?" She asked tilting her head to the side innocently, she truly wanted to know what he was feeling, whether it was betrayal or jealousy, she wanted to know so that she could make it up to him in any way she could.

"That would did it for a right reason..." He replied trying to not to sound angry, or upset "You wanted to live and Klaus was going to taunt you with something. It was his fault."

"So, did you ever forgive me? Or did you just pretend to make me feel better?" Grace asked, not trying say that he was lying to her, she just wanted the truth.

"Honestly?" Damon asked looking over his shoulder at her and she nodded, her eyes were wide with a scared anticipation "I completely forgave you, as much as it hurt to admit it, he wasn't going to stop until he got something from you and you deserve to have choices, at least you've made the right one now." A smile spread across his lips as he pulled up his dark wash jeans over his black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

"Ok." Grace smiled, a rosie blush creeping over her pale cheeks as she gnawed on her juicy bottom lip gently "Now, Mr. Salvatore, it is your turn..."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked creasing his eye brows.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I told you what was on mine... it has been plaguing my mind all night long and now I want to know what's plaguing yours." She asked as she began to search through some of the draws trying to find suitable clothes for her to wear.

He went to walk for the bedroom door as he pulled the black v-neck shirt over his head, yanking the sleeves up so the rested in the crook of his elbow "Do you want a drink of blood-"

"Damon." She zipped in front of him blocking the doorway placing her hands either side so he couldn't get past "Will you... will you just tell me?"

"The bracelet." He whispered looking down at his feet "I know it sounds pathetic, but I hate seeing in on your wrist, knowing it was his... I don't like it, Grace. I want you to take it off."

"Is that all?" She giggled unclipping it placing it on the dresser before looking up into his icy blue orbs "Happy now?"

"Much better." He smiled tracing his thumb across her soft cheek cupping her chin delicately, his thumb trailed over his cheek living a trail of icy fire wherever it touched, as he reached her lips her jaw dropped open and it ghosted over her juicy bottom lip making her breathing become shallow "Now, about that blood..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Klaus and Stefan were sat in a fancy clothing store, champagne glass in hand whilst Rebekah and was trying on clothes, she had none from this decade, only for the 20s so it would be hard for her to blend and fit in.

She was stood in the fitting room looking down at the short, black, studded minidress, exposing her beautiful tanned legs, she scrunched up her face as she saw herself in a mirror "There has to be more to this dress."

"There's not." Klaus assured her from the other side, where he was sat on a white leather lounging chair.

She walked from the fitting room and Stefan's eye brows raised in surprise at her radiant natural beauty "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got got dirty looks for wearing trousers." The blonde spat.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus countered.

"And what is this music?" Rebekah scoffed at the loud dance music playing from the speakers echoing the room "It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Stefan replied with a small shrug.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah smirked her jaw falling open in surprise.

"Hmm." Stefan nodded as he tilted his glass up to his lips emptying the crystal champagne flute completely.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, he was clearly bored of shopping with his baby-sister already.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah pouted "Is it because you let that little telepathic wench run off into the night with another man? You'll never see her again, you do know that right, Nik? She's probably fled the country now... if she was smart she would."

"No." Klaus growled "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." He reminded her

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She shrugged before looking over at the younger vampire milling around "So what do you think?"

"I like it." Stefan replied but she gave him a look that was less than pleased "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah countered with a glare, turning on her heels and stomping back into the fitting room.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus told the younger vampire sarcastically raising his champagne flute towards him.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan countered making Klaus smirk.

"I heard that." Rebekah called angrily from inside of the dressing room.

"Alright." Stefan placed his glass on the table before standing up "I'm going to get some air." He walked from the shop looking at the busy streets of Chicago, all the people trying to get to work, or going out with friends or family, but one face stood out the most, Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

"Knock. Knock." Grace called as her and Damon walked into the Gilbert house, Elena was busy it he kitchen making chili "mmm, something smells, like chili." She scrunched her face as she walked into the kitchen Damon close behind "Wow, you have been working hard..."

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon informed her as Alaric walked in the room "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" Alaric smiled.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" The oldest Vampire in the room looked at Alaric and then Grace.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric shrugged.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon smirked towards the twins who both grimaced at him evilly, the phase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Hey. Give it a rest, buddy." Grace told him firmly "This is an old Gilbert family recipe, right 'Lena?"

"Yep. This recipe is awesome. No doubt." Elena grinned as Grace started to help her prepare.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." He leaned down looking directly into Grace's chocolate brown orbs squaring up to her.

"Are you disrespecting our family?" Grace asked cocking an eye brow a small laugh leaving her lips.

"Maybe I am." Damon smirked his eyes flaring with a challenge "What are you doing to do about it baby-vamp."

"Baby-vamp!" Grace laughed and Damon smiled too watching her carefully "Whoa. Whoa. You've made us a nickname for me?"

"Can I just ask, why are you both here? Aren't you meant to be... getting couple-y at Damon's place or something like that?"

"No, we had shower sex this morning, then again whilst having out morning blood... it was fantastic if you wanted to know..." Damon answered bluntly before Grace slapped his chest giving him a look.

"Damon! That's kinda private!" Grace hissed narrowing her eyes at him as Elena and Alaric shared a look "I'm just here to keep an eye on my lovely sister 'Lena."

"You think I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena shrugged.

"She's in denial." Damon whispered to Alaric who gave him a look.

"I'm not in denial." Elena whispered narrowing her eyes at them both "I'm not." She looked at Grace for support.

"I believe you." Grace told her rubbing her back throwing Damon a look "Will you just... just back off?"

"She's still wearing the necklace." Damon shrugged "Isn't that a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

"Damon." Grace hissed "Give it a rest, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan followed Katherine down an alley to see Fayth waiting, she was on her chewing gum as they both approached her "What the hell are you both doing here?"

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Fayth smirked tauntingly fluttering her eyes tauntingly.

"You know, if he finds out you're both here in Chicago, you're dead." He spat.

"Happy to you that you still care." Katherine smirked knowingly "So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you have to Elena."

"Goodbye." Stefan went to walk away from them both.

"Hey, hey. Wait." Katherine called "You're up to something, tell me."

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan shrugged like a badass.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine scoffed and when he didn't answer Fayth looked up now suddenly interested "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"well, if the two most diabolical women I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan countered cocking an eye brow a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." Katherine told him.

"Happy to know you still care." He retorted a smirk appearing on his lips as he turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Jeremy was still asleep in his bed snoring gently, as he woke up he looked over to check the time when he saw a glassy pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him, he jolted and moved away from the ghost.

"Jeremy." She whimpered.

"Anna!" He hissed.

"You heard me?" The very much dead Vampire asked a layer of surprise in her voice, she was so desperate for some kind of conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked slightly scared.

"wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a-"

"Where have you been?" Jeremy cut her off.

"I need to know can you hear me." Anna demanded.

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" Jeremy shook his head clearly disappointed and confused but her disappearances and reappearances.

"Jeremy!" She hissed "Tell me you can hear me."

"yeah, yeah, I can hear you, alright? What the hell! What is it?" He hissed.

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yell your name and screaming." She replied.

"You have?" Jeremy creased his eye brows, he hadn't heard anything, it had been complete silence to him.

"What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?" Anna asked.

"I was dreaming and you, I-"

"You were dreaming about me?" She asked carefully her eye brows raising slightly.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." Jeremy smiled at her.

"I'm here." Anna assured him with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang and Elena walked over answering it, Caroline was standing there holding a large pot and smiling at the brunette happily, she had a huge surprise, just as Elena did.<p>

"I come bearing gifts!" Caroline gushed.

"Please say that's not chili-" She was cut off as the blonde walked past her and Bonnie stepped into view "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie giggled and they both hugged tightly "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." They smirk as they walk into the kitchen to see Grace smiling at them "Whoa." She almost got ready to fight her, unsure of why the telepathic-vampire was in their presence.

"Grace?" Caroline whispered almost dropping the pot of food in her hand "But you're... you're with-"

"It's a painfully long story." Grace replied shaking her head gently "But I'm here now... So do I get a huge hug like Bonnie did or-"

Caroline passed her food to Elena and rushed over to the smaller girl hugging her as tight as she could, Bonnie followed and they shared a group hug "Stole my lime light." The witch joked.

"Sorry about that." Grace smirked "I'll try better next time."

"Bonnie!" Jeremy was surprised to see her as he ran down the stairs.

"Jeremy." Bonnie sighed as she ran over and kissed him, they embraced tightly as he looked over his current lovers shoulder he saw Anna staring back at him.

* * *

><p>Around Mystic Falls Damon and Sheriff Forbes were walking talking about the recent events that the vampire had missed whilst he was out of town "So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon questioned.<p>

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know..." She pointed to her eyes meaning that the vampire could use his gift of compulsion.

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked lazily.

"No, Damon!" Liz hissed "He's Caroline's father..."

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me." Damon shrugged carelessly.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for you 'lifestyle'." The Sheriff replied sharply.

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon smirked at his own joke as they both walked down into the cellar of the home where Caroline had been tortured only a day ago.

"Double check him for Vervain before you compel him." Liz reminded him as if he hadn't done this before, Damon walked towards Bill and removed the duct tape from his mouth brutally.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill rasped.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz replied as she stood in the doorway to the dungeon.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon taunted.

"I was trying to help her." Bill replied narrowing his eyes at the older vampire.

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." He countered as he crunched into his neck tasting his dull blood run into his mouth "Yep. He's vervain-free."

"Just erase his memory, Damon." Liz sighed heavily.

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" The blue eyed vampire questioned curiously crossing his arms over his chest rolling his weight from one leg to the other patiently.

"The mind's a powerful tool." Bill replied "It can be trained and retained. You just have to be strong enough."

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon noted as he grabbed Bill's face beginning to compel him "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan walked into Gloria's bar to see the witch sitting at a table and Klaus and Rebekah sitting up at the bar "You left us." She pouted.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied.

"Tell me about it." Klaus nodded feeling for the poor younger vampire.

Stefan looked over at the witch again who was silently chanting a spell under her breath "What's she doing?" He creased his eye brows crossing his arms over his chest in his well know Stefan pose.

"She's failing." Klaus replied bluntly.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria hissed.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." The british blonde Original scoffed sarcastically.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria smiled as Rebekah took a seat next to her "Alright, give me your hand, sweetheart..." Rebekah gave the witch her hand waiting patiently.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan questioned nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Bonnie, Grace, Caroline and Elena were all still stood in the Gilbert house, the two twins were just finishing up the chilli "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie explained

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline pouted seeing Grace chopping some items to put into a pot "Since when did you learn how to cook? Last time I checked you burnt toast..."

"It isn't too hard to follow instructions." Grace shrugged.

"Instructions that Damon gave you." Elena muttered and both Bonnie and Caroline giggled at her.

"Damon is part Italian, he's meant to be a good cook, he can help me out every once in a while." Grace shrugged as she stirred the chili pouring into a bowl with the help of Elena.

"Ow!" Elena hissed pulling away from the vampire to touch her neck gently.

"What happened?" Grace asked concerned for her twin "Did I burn you?" She looked over whilst putting the pot back down on the stove.

"No." She shook her head peeling her necklace off of her burnt skin "My necklace did." She creased her eye brows at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Gloria was sitting with her eyes closed still clasping Rebekah's hand as she searched for the Originals necklace she had lost many years ago "I can sense something..." the powerful witch whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

"It burned me." Elena told her friends putting the necklace down on the kitchen counter not wanting to wear it anymore.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline mused tearing off piece of bread stuffing it into her mouth.

"Caroline." Grace hissed giving her a look.

"What, I'm just saying." The blonde shrugged "If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan..."

"Let me see it." Bonnie reached out and took the jewellery from the table as she grabbed it a electric shock was blown from it and she dropped it to the counter again.

"What is going on?" Elena hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Gloria finished casting her spell and looked over at the blonde female with a knowing smile playing on her lips "I found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked pulling her hand away.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria remembered "It's blurry, I can't make it out completely."

"Yes, a dead girl with her dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah growled menacingly.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get details." Gloria replied.

"So dive." Klaus ordered firmly.

"I need more time. And space." Gloria added shaking her head gently "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." The hybrid told her patiently crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria threw him a look.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan smiled as the brother and sister exchanged a look before shrugging and walking from the bar with Stefan in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

A little later that day the four girls had gone to the Lockwood mansion for the party. Grace and Bonnie were walking through the crowd, the witch was hiding her grimoire from sight. A hefty, leather-bound, tattered, ancient book would draw attention which was what they didn't want, and that was why they were sitting away from the party to do the spell.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie informed the two vampires and the doppelgänger as they all took their seats on a benches.

Grace and sitting next to Caroline on one stone bench and Elena next to Bonnie on the other one, the grimoire laid across both of their laps casually "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?"

"That's a pretty necklace, Grace." Caroline smiled leaning over to touch the white gold open heart necklace "Where did you get it?"

"Damon gave it to me... as a birthday present." Grace replied "It's a good pick, huh? I was very proud of him..." She giggled looking at her friends.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled "You're so lucky to have him... He's go great to you."

"Yeah." Grace nodded looking down at her feet "He's great and I'm... never mind."

"What?" Caroline looked at her "What's happened?"

"I... I kissed Klaus-"

"You what?" Elena hissed "Why would you do that? Did he compel you?"

"No. It was at my own will... I was dying. A wolf had bitten me and for him to give me his blood he... he said I had to kiss him." Her voice was full of shame as she told them all.

"Does Damon know?" Caroline questioned her jaw was slack with shock.

"Yes." Grace looked at her nodding, her chocolate brown hair bouncing with the action "But I just feel so guilty, and ashamed... like I should have chosen death over a stupid kiss."

"No." Elena shook her head "You made the right decision."

"But was he calling my bluff? Would he had given me his blood if I had said no?" Grace asked looking at them for an answer.

"Klaus is a sadistic ass." Elena replied bluntly "He didn't hesitate in killing Jenna to get what he wanted, or Jules or even me." The twin reminded the vampire.

"What else happened whilst you were away?" Caroline tilted her head to the side concerned.

"Klaus gave me a picture on my birthday." Grace added with a small sigh.

"Of what?" Elena asked.

"This..." She pulled the picture of her and her adoption family out of her pocket and handed it to Elena who gasped before handing over to Caroline so she could look.

"That's your mom and dad." Caroline noted "H-How did he get this."

"I don't know. That's the thing... I thought it burned in my parents house." Grace replied "When we were in England it burnt to the ground destroying everything and taking their lives, I remember when I woke up in the hospital they told me I'd be going back to live with my Gran in America, but everything I had was destroyed."

"So... so how did he get this?" Elena looked over at her.

"I don't know." Grace replied

"Do you remember anything from before the house was burned, or after?" Caroline asked

Grace nodded "When I was recovering in the hospital. They told me that a... a man saved me, but he didn't tell them his name... he just dropped me off at the hospital and vanished."

"Vanished." Caroline noted "You don't think... you don't think Klaus-"

"No." Grace shook her head before looking at the looks everyone was giving her "No? No. He... he couldn't... right?"

"Then how did he get this?" Caroline asked.

"How would he have gotten into my parents house?" Grace asked "I mean, when we lived in Mystic Falls before they were on the council, they must have known about vampires, vervain, compulsion... everything."

"Maybe they moved for a reason." Caroline suggested "To protect you from the vampires of Mystic Falls... Maybe they thought that England was infected and... and they just let their guard down."

"Maybe your parents invited him in some time before." Elena added "Without knowing of course that he was a crazy Original wanting to be a Hybrid."

Grace sighed heavily again "He said something to me, before I left with Damon... He said there was a part of me that cared for him and that he would wait for me... he said that one day I'll wake up and _feel_ something for him."

"I bet Damon loved to hear that." Elena muttered.

"Do you?" Caroline looked at her and Elena looked too, and even thought Bonnie was concentrating on the spell she was interested in the answer.

She hesitated for a moment then laughed "Are you kidding?" Grace scoffed "I love Damon, plus Klaus killed Jenna, attempted to kill Elena, John is dead because of him, So is Isobel." She listed the deaths "Damon was bit and almost died because him, I was bit and almost died because of him... Stefan and I were stolen... but above all else. I love Damon. It would just... it would never work. It would never happen." As she finished the necklace began to levitate off the page of the grimoire "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." The witch replied watching the rotating necklace "It has its own magic." The four girls shared a look of disbelief.

* * *

><p>Down at the main party Damon was walking around all the food giving it all a questionable look as Alaric joined him passing him a beer "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon informed him in a hushed voice.<p>

"So, Grace is back..." Alaric nodded at his friend.

"Yeah... why do I get the feel you're about to say something that may piss me off." Damon replied sipping his beer.

"Well... How do you know that Klaus hasn't compelled her to do something, or call him and give him an update every hour or so?" Alaric questioned concerned for Grace's return to Mystic Falls.

"I was there when he gave her back to me, Ric. I think I know my girlfriend a little better than you do, buddy." Damon replied sharply "I trust her..."

"Do you? Do you really trust her? She's been away for two months with an evil, psychopathic, dagger-happy, Original hybrid... That has got to change a person, Damon. In one way or the other Grace isn't the same girls he used to be." He told him, his eyes were set with concern.

"I think you need to stop trying to tell me about the woman that I love, because you don't know. You've never lived with her, or had a conversation with her like I have. I trust her." Damon growled protective of his girl.

Alaric sighed heavily "Damon. I don't want to have a fight with you-"

"Then stop picking a fight, Ric." Damon spat "you expect me just to sit here and take all your accusations about my girlfriend and be quite and just nod... That's not going to happen, alright?"

Alaric looked at him surprised by his outburst "I'm trying to protect you-"

"And I don't need protecting, not from Grace anyway." Damon told him firmly cutting him off mid sentence "You just don't understand."

"Damon?" Liz walked over to him "Uh, the mayor just called for a council meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Klaus and Stefan were sitting on a couch in a brightly lit warehouse draining two innocent girls, Rebekah was watching them from a distance with a dead girl at her feet "My girl's dead. I'm bored." The Brit told them.

Klaus looked over at Stefan who was continuing to drain the girl "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan replied, his nerves were shot knowing that Klaus was one step closer to finding Elena.

"Try being related to her." Klaus countered with a laugh thinking he was talking about his younger sister.

"You're being mean." Rebekah narrowed her bright eyes from across the room "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus cooled her down.

"Why are you taking his side?" The girl hissed at her older hybrid brother.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus replied looking over at Stefan who had a emotionless look on his face.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I'm not a brat!" She hissed putting her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus smirked at her.

"Well, you're no picnic, either." Stefan spoke up looking across at the hybrid "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." This statement made Rebekah laugh loudly.

"Fantastic!" She grinned as Stefan rose from his seat.

"I need to go." He informed them as he walked from the room, Rebekah looked over at Klaus confused.

"Where's he going?" The female asked.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus shrugged carelessly at his baby-sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Jeremy was wandering around the Lockwood mansion when he walked into an empty room upstairs closing the door behind him "Anna?" He called into the silence "Look, where are you? We don't have much time." Suddenly she appeared in front of him her frosty brown eyes staring at him.

"We've got all the time in the world." Anna replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted." he told her with a shrug.

"It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?" Anna asked knowing about Bonnie.

"Well, she's been gone all summer." Jeremy answered.

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?" Anna cocked an eye brow at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible." He looked at his dead vampire girlfriend who was now a ghost haunting him.

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..." She trailed off.

"The other side?" Jeremy questioned "Is that... Is that what it's called?" Jeremy asked his voice was small.

"That's what I call it." Anna shrugged carelessly "I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm part of your world., only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side." Anna shrugged.

"Wait, well what about Vicki?" Jeremy looked at her.

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out." Anna struggled to explain to the boy who could see ghosts.

"Like the windows breaking." Jeremy remembered.

"Just be careful." Anna replied simply "Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." She reminded him in a small voice as she reached out and touched his hand, he wasn't until he looked down that he realised that she was holding his hand "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."

"Do it again." Jeremy ordered as he raised his hand, she touched it and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan walked into Gloria's bar and saw the powerful older witch sitting at a booth just casually sitting there whilst she was supposed to be resting "There you are."

"Thought you were resting." Stefan looked at her cocking an eye brow surprised to see that she wasn't doing what she had told the Hybrid she would be doing.

"well, now we both have a secret." Gloria retorted with a knowing look.

"What did you see?" Stefan questioned.

"I saw the little telepath that Klaus brought here then realised, I also saw that they were talking about you." Gloria looked at him.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan cocked an eye brow.

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything." The witch spat "The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it." Gloria told him firmly.

"well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan replied sternly.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is and where his precious Grace is hiding out..." Gloria teased, the vampire ran for her about to take her down but she provoked an aching pain throughout his whole body "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She noted as he fell to the floor unconscious.

When Stefan awoke he was shirtless laying on one of the tables in a empty Gloria's, candles were surrounding every flat surface and the powerful witch had a knife in her hands "What is that? Why can't I move?" he was completely paralysed.

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria answered as she stabbed the knife into his forearm making the blood spurt out into glass jars on the floor "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." She grabbed an small iron hook and jabbed it into his forearm wound she had just created to keep the wound open, he screamed "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to." Gloria smirked as the blood began to sizzle smoke arising from it "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." She reached over and grabbed another herb holding it firmly in her hands "But my personally favourite." She rubbed her hands together making the herb become dust "Vervain." She smiled as she rubbed it onto his chest making him call out as his skin melted under the herb.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

At the Lockwood mansion the Founder's council were having their secret council meeting whilst the party continued outside "There have been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet." Liz explained to them all.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carol looked over at the vampire who had been awfully quiet the whole meeting.

"Ah, no. I think the Sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst." he nodded.

"well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." Carol smiled at them all, everyone walked from the room except for Carol, Damon and Liz suddenly Bill entered staring them all down.

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless... or just stupid?" Bill scoffed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were sat in the Gilbert house surrounded by the Grimoires and pre lit candles sitting casually on his bed "Ok, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie smiled at him.<p>

"Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy looked at her confused.

"I don't have access to them anymore." Bonnie answered "They cut me off."

"Since when?" Jeremy looked over at her surprised.

"Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?" Bonnie asked sheepishly.

"Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologise for anything. Ok? You didn't do anything wrong." he assured her.

"Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then." The witch looked over to the boy concerned.

"No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean how old is this necklace?" Jeremy questioned.

"Old." Bonnie laughed as he opened a grimoire looking over at the witch to see the ghost of Anna lurking behind her.

"Jeremy. The darkness. It's here." She whispered as the grimoires set alight.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie screamed as she took the grimoire he was reading and threw it to the ground using her powers to put of the fire "Are you ok?" She asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"I have no idea." She replied in a small voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan was still paralysed on the table resisting all of her attempts to get answers out of him. The powerful older witch clapped together her hands spreading a red dust over her palms.

"I'm impressed." Gloria nodded "You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... just let go, honey." She cooed as she pressed her hands to his pecks, the skin sizzled on contact "There you go, there you go." She saw images of Stefan and Elena in his head, he was handing her the necklace "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" She pondered.

"Don't do this." Stefan hissed "Don't do this." as images of Elena dying in the sacrifice popped into his head and Gloria saw them.

"She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She laughed.

"This is creepy." Katherine was standing behind the Fayth at her side, both of their arms crossed over their chests, hips cocked out to the side looking badass.

Katherine zipped towards Gloria and shoved a stake through her neck making her rasp out and fall to the floor dead, Fayth picked her body making sure she was truly gone.

"Maybe you do need our help, after all." Katherine noted from where she was looking down at Stefan with a knowingly smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Grace, Caroline and Elena were all talking in the middle of the Lockwood mansion keeping a look out for Bonnie or anything suspicious "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" The blonde looked over at her.

"No. And I never asked." Elena replied "hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." She shrugged as Alaric joined them.

"Please tell me it's time to go." He begged.

"Beyond." Elena laughed.

"Where's Damon?" Grace looked around for her raven haired lover.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline smirked and Grace threw her a look "Consider me the honesty police." Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked.

"It's my dad." Caroline whispered and the three looked around to see Bill standing amongst the crowd.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..."

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena nodded at her, Caroline quickly zipped up the stairs into Tyler's room.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Alaric looked at Elena.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Grace told them as she with Alaric and Elena in tow, Damon quickly followed them trying to get them all to stop.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." He told them.

"Where have you been?" Grace asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." He informed her.

"What?" Grace looked up at him.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out us." He looked at Grace "I'm not sure how he knew about you... And don't even get me started of the irony of outing us."

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon replied to her firmly.

"What does he want?" Grace asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon scoffed.

"it has!" Alaric growled.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon's face was full of disgust.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help keep you both in control so you're not tempted-"

"Elena." Grace hissed.

"I should have killed him this morning." Damon muttered.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." Grace replied rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon replied shortly as he went to walk around her, but Alaric stood in his way.

"Oh, come one, Damon." He tried to calm him, but Damon wasn't having any of it, Alaric had already pissed him off once today and he was just about ready to snap with anger.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." He hissed but Alaric continued to stand in his way.

"Damon, just calm down." Grace told him.

"Your temporary funeral." Damon narrowed his eyes as he snapped his neck temporarily killing Alaric.

"Damon, no!" Grace screamed completely shocked by what she had seen "What is wrong with you?" He shared a final glance with her before turning and walking away from the two shocked females.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan pulled a sheet over Gloria's now very dead body, Katherine and Fayth were stood across the room again watching him carelessly "So, I've been thinking about your diabolical plan."

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan nodded as he looked over at his former lover and her shorter twin sister.

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more." Katherine explained.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of Katherine and Fayth Pierce's playbook." Stefan replied bluntly and both twins narrowed their eyes at him.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but... what else do you expect to get from it?" Katherine cocked an eye brow.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust both of you enough to tell you anything." Stefan scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess." Katherine grinned.

"Ok. I knew them, back in the 20s. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan replied.

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine added and Fayth nodded in remembrance.

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan smirked at her.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... We want in." Fayth told him.

"That's good. It's good to want things, Fayth." He taunted her evilly.

"Stefan-"

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggested you look left." He replied as Fayth was standing to her left, he gathered Gloria's lifeless body in his arms and walked from the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Tyler walked into his bedroom surprised to see the beautiful blonde sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked up at him with a sad smile "How was football practice?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked.

"Hiding from my dad." Caroline answered "He's here."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to kick his ass?" He smirked.

"Yes." She smiled then regretted it, Tyler probably would go out there in the middle of a crowd party and protect her honour "No. I brought him the shirt he's wearing, it is really expensive." He rested his hands on her petite shoulders as she continued to sit cross legged on the bed "And though everything... He's still my dad. You know?" He embraced her gently playing with her golden locks "God, you reek!"

"What?" Tyler pulled back slightly offended.

"It's bad." She laughed.

"No, this? This is sexy." He replied grinning at his manliness.

"No! It's really bad." She brushed him away before he yanked his shirt over his head letting it fall in a heap on the floor before kissing her passionately, it soon got deeper as they lay back on the bed Caroline on top, suddenly her phone began to ring in her pocket "Oh! Hang on, my phone."

"Oh, come on." Tyler whined as she hit answer.

"I'm only answering cause it's a friend emergency." Caroline told Tyler in a hushed voice before putting the phone to her ear.

"It's an emergency." Elena told her.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Grace followed Damon as he walked towards the study that Bill was in "Hey. Will you stop?" She called but he didn't stop for anyone.<p>

Damon ignored her and walked straight into the room to see Bill pouring himself a scotch "Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figure you for an abstainer."

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from... influence." Bill answered seeing Grace standing in the doorway "Hello Grace, I haven't seen you since you were _this_ high." He motioned to her height when she was around 13 before she left for England only to return two years later to find he had moved away from Mystic Falls with a new boyfriend.

"Yeah... It's been a while." Grace answered shyly.

"Still as shy as I remember." He nodded "But now you drink blood." He added as Damon growled loudly staring him down.

"Clear from influence... Like vampire compulsion." Damon noted as he stood in front of Grace protectively.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen this before..." Damon informed him.

"well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... it a little lazy." Bill shrugged.

"Duly noted." Damon replied narrowing his eyes "I'm curious. Why not just expose us tot he council?"

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill answered.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon growled menacingly.

"Damon." Grace put her hand on his shoulder.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." Bill shrugged thinking he was untouchable not knowing how unstable Damon was.

"Makes you yet another person to underestimate me today." Damon hissed as he zipped towards him drinking his blood, Grace rushed for Damon and threw him across the room.

"no!" Grace screamed but Damon sprinted for her holding her securely against the wall, pinning her hands above her head, holding her wrists securely against the wall.

"Aww, sweetie." Damon cooed brushing his hand over her cheek now using his forearm to buckle down Grace's hand to cease her from moving "You can't stop me from doing what I want. You know I forgot how good human blood tastes when it's... fresh, want a taste?" He asked pressing his lips against her letting the blood cover her lips.

"Damon!" She squealed against his lips, Bill Forbes blood ran over her lips and when she tasted it she smiled a little, she quickly feels same and stops smiling.

He smirked as he turned back to Bill staring him down from where he was kneeling on the floor holding his bleeding wound "What are you doing to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill hissed.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I"m just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." He crunched into Bill's neck again before Caroline rushed in and threw him through a window before running over to her father.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Fine." He replied as she bit into her risk offering it to him.

"Here. It'll heal you." She informed him.

"I said I'm ok." He told her stubbornly.

"Grow up." She spat making her father drink his blood.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon climbed back in through the window.

"Grace, will you get him out of here." Caroline ordered.

"Or what?" Damon hissed and suddenly she punched him in the face, he in turn threw her onto the desk holding her there by her neck.

"Damon! Back off." Grace ordered.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl." Damon hissed at the blonde.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline screamed as she threw him off breaking his arm in the process, she helped her father up and they walked from the room.

"Bummer... I was hoping for a good girl fight." He looked across at Grace who just scowled at him.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Both of us have to control ourselves..." Grace told him her voice was small as she licked the last of the blood from her lips.

"How can you say that? All you've lived on your short vampire life is blood from a bag, you don't even know how good it is from a person..." Damon told her "How can you resist your basic nature which tells you to drink from a person. We could do it together." He took her hands

"I don't want to be... I don't want you to be-"

"Be what? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Gracie, but the last time I checked, we were vampire, and all we know is love, lust and blood." He stroked her cheek.

"No. We don't have to be like that-"

"I'm not going down Stefan's route and I'm not letting that happen to you, resisting now will kill you in the future, you have to learn to control it or it will control you." He told her firmly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jeremy was in the bathroom washing his hands when he saw Bonnie standing in the doorway smiling at him "Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere." He informed her.<p>

"I'll go grab the vacuum." Jeremy told her drying his hands.

"No, I got it." Bonnie replied with a smile as she walked from the room.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked as she appeared next to him.

"Don't." Jeremy hissed.

"What?" Anna looked at him confused.

"Bonnie's here, ok? You've got to stop." He told her firmly.

"I was just trying to warn you. I felt something bad. Dangerous." She replied innocently.

"You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together." Jeremy told his former lover firmly.

"It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care." Anna looked at him.

"I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much." Jeremy hissed at the ghost.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The lonely ghost replied.

"Goodbye, Anna." He dismissed her.

"Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out!" She begged as her voice became less clear, her pleas became silence as Jeremy shut his eyes and reopened them to reveal Anna was gone, when he walked into the bedroom Bonnie was in there.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no." He reminded her.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life..." He couldn't find the words, he could hear Anna's whimpers coming from behind him.

"Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!" She screamed in her whispery voice.

"Something happened..." Jeremy sighed.

"I am all alone!" She reminded him trying to scream as loud as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

Stefan walked into the warehouse where Klaus and Rebekah were hiding out, he stopped in front of them and ran his hand over the soft wood when suddenly the blonde Original walked in "You're back." She announced "Finally. Nik went to check on the witch..." She informed him as she saw him looking at the coffins "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."

"Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked.

"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She reminded him.

"But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan looked over into her sparkling blue eyes.

"well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." She informed him as she hopped up into a coffin and Stefan took a seat next to her.

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Stefan looked at her coyly.

"Also exhausting." She looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked the Original curiously.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah looked over at him too her pretty blue orbs widening.

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just.. I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." Stefan shrugged.

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." She used her brothers full name.

"Who was that man?" Stefan asked again.

"I can't. Please." Rebekah sighed as she climbed down "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would-"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry." He climbed down too "Just forger I asked. Ok?"

"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because the girl he was falling for, Grace... I think he said was her name did it to say the man she loved... your brother."

"It's true." Stefan nodded.

"You know, I think he secretly admires that about you... You'd sacrifice anything for you family... Don't tell him I told you that." He giggled.

"Your secret... Is safe with me." He smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked exposing her true feelings.

"One day, maybe." He smiled at her.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She replied her voice low.

"What?" Stefan looked at the Original surprised "I'm not-"

"Don't bother." The blonde cut him off "Your kiss already gave you away." She replied firmly as Klaus walked into the room.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." The sentenced died when he felt the tension in the room "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." She whispered to her older brother.

"She's wrong. Klaus-" Before Stefan could defend himself Klaus zipped towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

As Grace walked into the Salvatore Boarding house alone she saw Damon pouring himself two drinks whilst waiting for Alaric to wake, suddenly the human woke back up.

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad."

"You killed me." Alaric patted his chest making sure his breathing returned to normal.

"You pissed me off." Damon answered.

"You killed me!" Alaric growled.

"Ric, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear. First you upset me about Grace then you tell me how to behave... Everyone keeps doing that, what is it about everything thinking that know me?"

"Well, maybe they finally realised you're just a dick." Alaric replied firmly as he got up and walked from the room patting Grace's shoulder as he left the house.

"What you did to Alaric... it was uncalled for." Grace told him firmly.

"He'll get over it." Damon replied "Thought anymore about my offer?"

"About draining _humans_?" Grace asked and Damon nodded "I'm good thanks."

"You just don't understand..." Damon shook his head "Everything is better on fresh human blood... _everything._" His eyes flashed with excitement at her "Come with me." He held out his hand.

She slid her hands into his and he lead her down into the basement, she could hear a soft whimper coming from one of the cellar rooms, Damon walked in and as he returned he brought a girl with him, she was around Grace's age with fire engine red hair falling just past her shoulders not even half the length of Grace's great masses of chocolate locks.

"Damon." Grace hissed.

"Just once." Damon pushed the girl towards her "I snatched, we eat, then I'll erase." He promised "Bite here." He pointed to a small spot on the girls neck, the girl had a pair of dark blue eyes that were tearful, she was in complete silence, Grace assumed that Damon had compelled her not to speak.

"No." Grace resisted the fast heart beat of the human, her fangs were tearing through her gums making her wince in pain.

"You can't resist it, Gracie." Damon stroked his girlfriends cheek "it isn't a big deal, she won't remember a thing..." Grace leaned forward to the girls throat, her nostrils were filled with the sickly smell of her cheap perfume as she tore into her neck "Good girl." Damon purred before leaning in and biting the girl from the other side, after a while Damon pulled back "Enough, baby." He pulled her away and compelled the girl to leave and not remember a thing not before giving her blood so that she would heal "How did you like that?"

"Mmm." Grace breathed before leaning up and kissing him, he slid his tongue in her mouth and she moaned again feeling the girls blood mingle in their mouths as their tongues tangled, he gathered her up into his arms and moved her back against the wall, she winded her legs around his waist before stopping everything "No." She whispered "Damon. This can't happen again. We can't be like this."

"This is how I want to be." He replied letting her down looking at her intensely "What don't you understand about that? Just you and me. We could travel the world, we don't have to be stuck in Mystic Falls for the rest of our eternity together..."

"Fresh blood, it changes you..." She shook her head "We can't go around draining girls or guys, or anyone! She was my only age, Damon, would you want that happening to me?" He didn't answer "Please for me..."

"You can't tell me what you do." He hissed as he pulled away from her towards his room.

"Damon." She called but he was already walking away from her "Fine. I'm going to see Elena." She yelled as she slammed the front door leaving.

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of Mystic Falls square Grace was sitting between Caroline and Elena, she hadn't told them the whole story, just the fact that her and Damon had a fight.<p>

"I'm not going to say I told you so..." Caroline mused.

"Thank you." Grace nodded.

"But I did tell you... so." She shrugged as Elena threw her a look.

"Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him when clearly he didn't want to be changed..." Grace replied.

"Wait. I... it's been a long week, so I'm going to be blunt. But I think Klaus gotten under your skin..." Caroline told her.

"That's not true, I love Damon." Grace replied "Not Klaus. Damon."

"God, just admit it, Grace, ok? You feel _something_ for Klaus! As much as you don't want to-"

"No, Caroline. No I don't." Grace hissed "Not at all, I love Damon and that is final... I don't love anyone else but him, because he's the one who knows me inside and out, he is the one who I first fell in love with, he is the first man I made love to and he will be the last, he's the one I trust with my heart and my everything."

"Alright." Caroline hissed "I get it, you love Damon, it's only Damon... I'm just saying maybe the two months you were running around with Klaus, maybe it's taken a toll on you both." She said as she saw her dad "I'll see you both soon..."

"are you ok?" Elena asked as the blonde walked away.

"Fine..." Grace replied in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Caroline bounced towards her dad in her usual chirpy self, Bill looked up at her strong, blonde daughter feeling a small sense of gratitude towards her "Hey." the vampire smiled.<p>

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me." He assured her.

"How's your..." She trailed off motioning her own neck meaning the bite he had received off Damon.

"Oh, healed." He shrugged "Thank you. For coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Caroline smiled.

"Bye, Caroline." He nodded at her.

"Daddy." She stopped him for leaving "I'm going to be ok." She assured him in a sure voice.

"You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be ok again." He took her down a peg before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood mansion Alaric was talking with both Carol and Liz about him being on the council so he could protect the people of Mystic Falls.<p>

Liz nodded listening to Alaric's argument "I understand where you're coming from, but-"

"The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice."

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol replied.

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actually people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules and our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric added before getting up and walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Fayth walked into the Grill to see Bonnie sitting at a table, they were both posing as their doppelgänger's again "Hey there." Katherine smiled.<p>

"Hey." Bonnie smiled.

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?" Katherine asked casually.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." Bonnie replied shrugging a little, Fayth gave Katherine a look.

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it." Katherine lied "The whole Stefan of it all."

"Ok." Bonnie nodded handing Katherine back Elena's necklace.

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" the witch looked at the two vampire curiously.

"What?" Fayth hissed.

"Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them." Bonnie replied.

"You're kidding." Fayth creased her eye brows.

"I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right." She turned to look around the room "you know, what am I supposed to-" As she turned back Katherine and Fayth had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the front door when it rang to reveal Fayth, she wasn't going to pretend to be Grace this time, she needed his help "Look, I didn't meant to force you-"<p>

"What kind of sick tricks have you been trying to get that baby vampire into doing now?" Fayth scoffed.

"Fayth. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon hissed.

"I'm just a girl with a twin who is looking for a man to help us damsels in distress'. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?"

"Impeccable timing." Damon grinned "I need to get some air, stretch my legs."

"Is that a yes?" Fayth smiled "I'll drive."

"Why not? Where are we going?" Damon asked seeing Katherine approach them.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you right now. But believe me... It's good." Fayth smiled as Katherine flashed Elena's necklace.

* * *

><p>Stefan wakes up and Klaus was looking over at him "Give me a change to explain myself, ok?" the vampire begged.<p>

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Klaus shrugged "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding..." He smirked looking out of the window of his truck "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh no, Stefan and Klaus have returned to Mystic Falls when Damon, Katherine and Fayth have just left! This is not gonna be good**

**Tell me what you think, leave me a review, fave or alert :) thank you for reading!**

**Also, if you have a tumblr, or you would like to check out my tumblr then my name is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / I put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated the story, or you can ask me questions and so on...**

**Graciiee xx**


	49. The Reckoning

Twisted Love

Season 3

The Reckoning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace was standing outside of Mystic Falls High, it was completely empty, or so she thought, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and rang a well know number "Hey... So when I came by yours today and you were there." She told Damon's voicemail "You're probably mad at me, and you have every right to be. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything I promise, please just call me back to tell me you're ok." She begged in a small voice "Tell me... tell me we're ok or are going to be one day, please Damon. I love you."<p>

As she walked into the school she went straight for the English room and as she walked in the room was pitch black, she creased her eye brows as she switch on the lights and saw the ground was layered with mouse traps. All of her friends were in there, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler all setting up the practical joke for senior prank night.

"There you are!" Caroline gushed as she jumped up, careful not to move or they would set off all the mouse traps that had took them so long to set up "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Too busy pining over the disappearance of your boyfriend." Tyler mocked as laid yet another mouse trap on the floor, leave it to the werewolf to mock her over something that was worrying her so much.

"Hey." She hissed "You know, I'm not really sure I'm up for any of this tonight... I think I might just go home and-"

"Wait for Damon to call?" Caroline looked at her "c'mon, Grace. We're about to be seniors for the first time ever!"

"we can be seniors 80 times over if we want, Care." Grace answered, being that they suffered from vampirism they could be seniors as many times as they wanted, they were trapped forever in the body of a 17 year olds.

"Yeah, but these people with us now? These are the ones I want to really graduate with... For real. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." She couldn't find the words, but Elena knew what she was trying to say like any good friend would.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena suggested throwing Caroline a smile, the blonde gave a quick grin back before hearing both Matt and Tyler smirking from the corner of the room.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Caroline told them both carelessly, rolling her silvery orbs.

"You're all lame." Tyler scoffed "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." He grabbed a large black bag off the floor and left the room, Grace turned on her heels about to walk from the room too, she had an amazing idea.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie called as she jumped up.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder at the witch "To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Grace grinned "I'm making memories." She winked at Caroline as Elena followed her twin from the room.

"I love you!" Caroline called and Grace laughed as she walked past Tyler giving him a playful little shove on the shoulder, he grimaced at her before smirking a little, him and a group of friends walked down the hall.

Grace and Elena skipped happily through another set of doors walking towards the the school gymnasium when suddenly the young vampire smashed into a hard chest "There's my girl." A sea blue mixed with forest green eyes staring down at her, Elena gasped and took a step away from him as the Hybrid smiled at them both.

"Klaus!" Grace whimpered, she turned and grabbed Elena about to run but Klaus blocked them both again.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus told Elena firmly "What are we going to do about that?"

* * *

><p>Damon was driving his car at an illegal speed down a highway with Fayth sat next to him and Katherine in the back minding her own business "Are you hungry?" Fayth looked over at Damon playing with the tips of her hair "Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker?"<p>

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon mocked throwing her a glare.

"It's not possible." Fayth smirked arrogantly earning yet another look from Damon.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" The younger vampire looked over at his former lover curiously.

"Far enough away so you can't go running back." Fayth replied bluntly looking out of her window watching the world pass by.

"Not to worry." Damon replied shortly pausing slightly "Mystic Falls and I are on the outs."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Grace?" Fayth eyed him suspiciously cocking one of her thin dark brown eye brows.

"Let's just say Grace and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how we should... live." Damon replied, he didn't really want to get into a conversation about his current lover with his former lover.

"Oh. Let me guess..." Fayth purred from where she sat "Grace wants you to be the hero, that she always thought you were, and you don't like playing pretend." She turned so she was facing him in her seat leaning over to cup his cheek his her icy cold hand.

"Something like that." He muttered looking away from the road that he was driving on to glaze into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Her loss." Fayth whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against him, turning soon into an open mouth kiss, she was taken by surprise when he shoved her away "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I thought I'd give it a shot." He shrugged whipping her lip gloss from his lips with the back of his hand "Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." Damon smirked at her.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in the back of a truck, as he looked around he saw a cascade of golden blonde locks facing away from him, she suddenly turned and smiled at him, it was a sickly sweet smile that made his stomach churn "Oh, he lives." Rebekah fixed her sea blue eyes on him.<p>

"What happened?" Stefan asked rubbing his neck, it was so sore to move and touch.

"You took a beating." The Original informed him "My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite a temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked playing dumb, he wasn't about to let them know that Elena was still here, even though he had a suspicion they both Original already knew.

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding..." Rebekah shrugged her eyes flared with smugness.

"I'm not hiding anything." Stefan replied shortly, he would just deny everything from now on "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." That wasn't a lie at all, he hadn't disobeyed him, he did what the hybrid had asked when he asked.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." Rebekah gave him a look cocking her perfectly sculptured blonde eye brow.

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asked.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off... Then doing the same for the spiteful little wench he cares so much for." Rebekah replied "She's still here, you know... Silly girl."

He zipped over to her and they fell onto the ground "Where are they?" Stefan hissed "Where is she?" He referred to his lover Elena.

"You really love her, don't you?" Rebekah pouted before rushing him against the truck, grabbing a crowbar holding it against him "Consider me jealous." She quipped before stabbing the crowbar into his gut.

* * *

><p>Klaus had Grace held firmly in his arms as his hand was wrapped around Elena's wrist, dragging them down the halls "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart." He looked down at Elena "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still alive."<p>

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it!" Elena hissed.

"No! No! Don't!" Grace screamed struggling against Klaus.

"You just don't stop struggling do you..." He turned and made Grace face him "One more word and I'll snap your neck and you won't be able to protect little Elena... Ok?" He looked at her, she closed her mouth and remained quiet "Good girl." He smirked "I'm not going to kill you yet, Elena. Not until I know I'm right... But I do have ways of making you suffer." The hybrid smirked as he kicked the door to the gym open, pushing Elena through first then collecting Grace in his arms dragging her through letting the door swing close behind them "Attention, Seniors!" Klaus called putting on a fake American accent "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over, head on home." He added, all the teens let out a noise of disappointment as they headed towards the door "You two." Klaus approached Dana, the preppy cheerleader and her boyfriend Chad "I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana looked at the Original hybrid creasing her eye brows, the last time she had seen Klaus she was under compulsion and he had possessing Alaric's body, so it was a fair argument that she didn't know who the stunningly handsome Brit was.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus smirked as he began to compel the poor girl "Lift your foot up, please Dana." She complied and lifted her right foot off the ground, the hybrid then looked over at Chad who was confused by it all, he then compelled him "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He smirked.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Grace hissed.

"I almost forgot." He moved Grace in his arms "No using your compulsion to release them from my compulsion, please, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up into the middle of no where and stepped out of his car, Katherine and Fayth climbed out too following him "Why are we stopping?" The smaller brunette asked looking over at her former younger lover.<p>

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs." Damon offered "Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn." He looked over at Fayth.

"Fine." She nodded but he through the keys off into the distance she gasped and watched the keys fly away into the deep brush "Hey! I-"

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts." Damon demanded firmly giving her a hard look, narrowing his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Fine." Fayth hissed as she reached into Katherine's purse and pulled out Elena's locket showing it to him "Do you recognise this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it..." Fayth shrugged.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" Damon creased his eye brows.

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay on step ahead of your enemy." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind." He eyed her carefully, he would have to stay one step ahead of them too.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better." She smirked her eyes flaring with excitement.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Damon cocked an eye brow crossing his arms over his check waiting for her to explain what was so good.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" Katherine asked, they had to know that he would be loyal to them no matter what, they needed him to be on their side.

"I'm not turning back." Damon assured them nodding gently.

"Good. Because this isn't going to win you any good points at home." Fayth walked to the trunk of Damon's car opening it to reveal an unconscious Jeremy in it.

"Jeremy? Really?" Damon scoffed.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler were standing in the Mystic Falls High hall way, she was putting honey on the lockers continuing senior prank night when suddenly Tyler kissed her passionate "Do you think Matt's going to be ok?" The blonde whispered as she pulled away from his perfect lips<p>

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" The wolf scoffed a little confused for her timing.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok." Caroline replied with a small pout.

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore." Tyler suggested "I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is." He added and she grinned.

"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." She replied in a small voice.

"I'm happy." Tyler told her firmly before kissing her again.

"You two are adorable." A slick British voice came from beside them.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline pulls away from her wolf to look into a bright pair of blue eyes, not as dazzling as Damon's, but still pretty.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. Grace's _werewolf_ friend..." Rebekah smiled flashing her pearly white teeth to them both.

"And who are you?" Caroline glared at her at the girl who looked around their age, she didn't like her already, just the way she spoke and they was she acted, it bad her uneasy.

"I'm the new girl." Rebekah retorted as her face turned demonic, her fangs pushing through her gums, black veins appearing around her eyes.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled as Rebekah ran for them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt were at the pool of the school and were planing to put toilet paper in there, the witch smiled over at one of the only humans "This is fun, right?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"You sound like Caroline." Matt scoffed giving her a sideways glance.

"Come on, I am embracing her philosophy... You should be more into this." She gave him a playful push grinning at him.

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?" Matt questioned curiously, had the young boy told her about seeing his dead sister yet? Or that he was seeing the ghosts of his past lovers?

"I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki." She looked over at the blond boy who had lost his sister.

"Oh. Good, I'm glad you know." Matt nodded hiding his true feelings knowing that Jeremy could see his sisters and that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?" Bonnie creased her eye brows.

"No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say goodbye to her." He let out a heavy sigh "Do you realise that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR."

"Everything was so different then." Bonnie mused with a nod looking off into the distance at a fond memory about hanging out with Matt at the pool, saving peoples lives and bonding with him.

"Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got screwed up." Matt added looking to the bottom of the pool with a sad expression on his face.

"It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you." The witch shook her head giving him a sincere look.

"It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym." He smiled before getting up and walking into the bathrooms next to the paper rolls, he noticed that one of the doors to the stalls was open, as he walked inside he saw the graffiti 'RIP Vicki' layered across the wall, he walked out and closed the door, unknown to him his little sister Vicki was watching over him.

"I'm here, Matt. I can help you." She called but he couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Dana was still balancing on one foot, Chad was standing next to her scared for what he might have to do if she was to fall or become unbalanced "Keep it up." The hybrid smiled at the girl.<p>

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replied when suddenly the door to the gym opened and Bonnie and Matt entered shocked to see Klaus.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Grace told her, Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she saw the hybrid smiling at them.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He smiled at the young witch before looking over his shoulder at the scared teen couple "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." They both fall to the floor holding each other, Klaus turned back and looked at Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed with a hard look in her eyes "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." As he finished his sentence the door flew open again and Rebekah walked in pushing Tyler with her

"Get off of me!" Tyler ordered.

"No. Klaus. No. Not Tyler." Grace whispered, she had seen what he had done to Ray back in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee and that ended up with her removing his heart because he turned feral, trying to kill her and her boyfriend.

"Hush, love." Klaus purred.

"No, please, Klaus. You can't." She begged.

"Ah, so that is the little slut who ran off with that other man and failed to leave the most obviously place that you would look for her." Rebekah smirked at Grace "Silly girl." She paused for a moment "You know, Klaus, the Original doppelgänger was much prettier..."

"Who is that?" Grace hissed placing her hands on her hips eyeing the blonde carefully, almost baring her fangs at her, but she resisted.

"I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... she can be quite mean." Klaus nodded throwing her a smirk.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah hissed as she threw Tyler towards the hybrid.

"Leave him alone!" Grace ordered.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn into werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus noted as he crunched into his wrist making Tyler drink his blood "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He snapped Tyler's neck making him fall to the floor at their feet. Bonnie, Grace, Matt and Elena stare down at the dead wolf on the floor in complete and utter silent shock as Klaus smiled at them all.

* * *

><p>Stefan was out in the parking lot with a crowbar still stuck in his stomach, his eyes fluttered open as he feels the metal jabbing into his gut, he removed it with a grunt, throwing the now bloody metal to the floor beside him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dana and Chad were still on the floor holding each other calmingly as Grace and Matt sat next to Tyler's now dead body "He killed him." Matt whispered looking at his friend.<p>

"He's not dead." Grace confirmed looking down at Tyler's emotionless face "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire..."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Grace... for safe-keeping." He smiled at the witch as he grabbed both Elena and Grace.

Grace nodded at Bonnie and she grabbed Matt's arm puling him from the room, they were on a deadline which only made finding the spell harder, and the worry only made it more.

Rebekah turned to both of the girls and eyed them, up and down a hard grimace on her face "So this is the _other_ living doppelgänger... I stick by my earlier statement, the Original's were prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus ordered and Rebekah grabbed Tyler's ankle pulling him from the room "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt were walking down the hall swiftly discussing what they were going to do for Tyler "What are you going to do?" The human looked across at the now less powerful which, the ancestors had refused to help her since she had brought Jeremy back to life.<p>

"I have no idea." Bonnie admitted as she hand her hands through her thick chocolate brown locks "The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far."

"Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?" Matt asked creasing his eye brows.

"I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life." She paused and everything came together "That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can." She remembered.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Fayth and Damon were sitting at a picnic table whilst waiting for Jeremy to awaken from his unconscious state "I'm listening." Damon told her to continue.<p>

"What if I told you there was a kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead." Fayth looked at him a smug smile pulling over her lips.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying." He hissed "Or drunk." He added "Or desperate, lying and drunk." Damon looked over at her watching her carefully as her shoulders shook, she was laughing gently.

"Do you remember mine and Katherine's friend Pearl?" Fayth asked.

"Vividly." Damon nodded, the last time he had seen Pearl she had been threatening him, that was long before him and Grace were together and happy, he wished that they were still happy, away from all the madness, all the _Klaus_.

"Centuries ago, she told us about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell us anymore." Katherine informed him.

"Well, why not?" Damon creased his eye brows looking at them both, the twins glanced at each other.

Fayth looked back rolling her eyes "Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and she wouldn't share it with Katherine or me..." The smaller twin answered back.

"Well, this is great... but she's dead." Damon replied shortly, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Which is why we never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person." Katherine smiled the side of her crimson red lips turning up into an evil smile.

"Who?" The younger vampire questioned creasing his eye brows.

"Her daughter. Anna." Fayth replied

"Also dead." Damon added with a shrug.

"Which brings us right back around to..." Fayth waited until Jeremy woke up, he had heard the whole conversation and let out a small sigh as both twins were looking at him.

"To me. Back around to me." Jeremy whispered.

* * *

><p>Back in the gym Grace and Elena were sitting on the floor holding each others hand praying that someone would show up to save them and that Tyler would be ok, suddenly the doors swung open and Stefan walked in "Stefan..." Elena whispered as she saw him.<p>

"Klaus." Stefan looked over at the hybrid who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus smirked as he rose from his seat and walked towards the ripper.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan replied and Elena and Grace creased their eye brows confused "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus smirked.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan stated and Elena looked down a sad expression on her face, Grace rubbed her back soothingly "And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." He looked towards Chad and Dana, he hesitated looking over at Elena and Grace "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No!" Elena stood up quickly "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hut me. He already said-" Before the doppelgänger could finish her sentence Klaus violently struck her across the face, she fell to the floor, Grace quickly rushed over to her and Stefan ran for Klaus, but before he could get anywhere near the hybrid grabbed his throat stopping him.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus noted his eyes flaring with anger.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan promised.

"You word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He began to compel him, which was something that he could do due to him being an Original "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it..." Klaus replied sternly.

"Don't... Don't..." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled him.

"No. Stefan!" Grace begged as she jumped up.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus smirked at Stefan.

The vampire with the new attitude adjustment obeyed as he rushed towards Dana and ripped into her neck with his deadly fangs, Grace and Elena watched in complete shock.

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work." Jeremy told them both firmly where he sat on the picnic table as his phone began to vibrate, Katherine grabbed it from her pocket and saw a message from Bonnie.<p>

"I think your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." Katherine smirked and Fayth chuckled darkly.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama." Damon ordered narrowing his eyes at both of the twins "Focus."

"I'm not helping them." Anna told Jeremy from where she sat beside him as he began focused on her being with them.

"No, it's ok to help." Jeremy promised her looking up into the dead night. To Damon, Fayth and Katherine there was just empty space, but to the ghost whisperer he could see Anna, clear as day "They're looking for a way to stop Klaus."

"I don't care. Katherine and Fayth are not friends to you. Neither is Damon..." Anna crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, her mind was made up and nothing they could do would change it.

"What is she saying?" Damon asked, as he couldn't see Anna and neither could Katherine or Fayth so they were all clueless to what Anna was telling Jeremy, if she was agreeing or disagreeing, or telling him what he wanted to know.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy told Damon firmly giving him a small shrug.

"My advice?" Fayth looked at Damon lowering her voice so that only he and Katherine could hear "If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs."

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." Damon walked towards Jeremy and grabbed Jeremy's hair slamming his head against the table he had been sitting on.

"Ow! What the hell!" Jeremy growled.

"Jeremy!" Anna called concerned for her former lover.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for you little boyfriend here." Damon called not knowing where Anna would be sitting or even if she was still there.

"They're looking for Mikael." Anna told Jeremy.

"Mikael!" Jeremy called and Damon stopped hitting him.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked giving them all a clueless look.

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you." Anna told them.

"What's she saying?" Damon looked at the teen who had been watching Anna talk.

"Hello!" Fayth hissed at Jeremy waiting.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." He looked up at Anna "What do you mean, wake him?"

"it's time to go find the keys." Damon told Fayth and Katherine/

"Mm-hmm." Katherine agreed.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up in a classroom of Mystic Falls High to see the blonde British girl on her phone scanning through it "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." She took a picture of herself on the phone.<p>

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline rasped.

"He's dead-ish." Rebekah replied.

Caroline saw Tyler laying on the floor not breathing at all "What did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah replied.

The Brit was looking through the pictures, she hissed at their friendships: Caroline and Tyler smiling happily at the camera. Stefan and Caroline smiling too. Caroline, Grace and Bonnie giggling and having a good time. Grace and Damon, Rebekah could tell this was taken without them both knowing as they were sharing an intimate kiss. Stefan and Grace pushing each other around. Caroline and Grace posing in a mirror in their Pjs. Tyler, Caroline and Grace. Elena and Stefan smiling romantically at each other.

"Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah hissed "Is that my necklace..." She hissed zooming in on the necklace around Elena's neck "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace!"

* * *

><p>Stefan was feeding on Chad, his screams had died out by now he was fading and would soon by completely drained, Dana was already dead at his feet "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot..." Klaus looked at Grace with a smirk.<p>

"No. You did this to him." Grace spat.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." The hybrid countered as Rebekah stormed in the room rushing towards Elena, Grace stood in front of her twin protectively.

"Move out of the way, little girl. I don't care if my brother see's something in you. I will rip your head clean off your shoulders." Rebekah glared at the brunette who stared back at her.

"Rebekah, calm down." Klaus ordered.

"Where is it! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose annoying by his sisters presence once again.

"She has my necklace. Look!" The blonde handed the hybrid the phone and he saw the necklace that he needed laying on Elena's neck as she smiled up at a much more stable Stefan.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looked down at Grace.

"Where is it?" Rebekah's voice was low.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena promised looking over Grace's shoulder.

"You're lying!" Rebekah screamed and Grace hurdled herself at her slamming her against a wall, Rebekah got the upper hand and slammed the younger vampire against the wall "I warned you once, now you're beginning to annoy me." She spat as she was about to rip her apart limp by limp but Klaus stopped her.

"Knock it off!" Klaus threw her across the room.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah screamed like a child that had lost something.

Klaus walked back over to Elena and looked down into her dark brown eyes "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine and Fayth stole it." Elena whimpered.

"Katerina and Fay. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he grabbed a remote and the board at the top of the gym buzzed "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." He told Ripper Stefan.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Grace begged.

"You know you're really starting to get in the way." He zipped over to her "Night night, love." He snapped her neck and she fell to the floor "That takes care of that for the moment. Stefan, if she tries to leave..." he looked over at Elena "fracture her spine." He ordered before leaving the room with Rebekah at his side.

* * *

><p>Matt was in they smaller gym that was placed to the pool, he talking on the phone with Bonnie whilst she grabbing a couple of things from her locker and trying to find Jeremy "Did you find Jeremy?" Matt questioned.<p>

"No! I called him like 20 times." Bonnie answered.

"Alright, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house." Matt replied.

"Ok. I'll meet you by your truck." She replied.

As he put his phone away he had noticed that all his stuff had been thrown to the other side of the room "What the hell?" He muttered as he grabbed his bag looking inside to notice that his keys weren't in there, glancing around the room he notice metal sparkling at the bottom of the pool "You have got to be kidding me!" He hissed as he took off his jacket and shoes.

Unknown to him Vicki had been messing with him, trying to get his attention she was stood behind him screaming, trying to get his attention "Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me." She kicked one of his shoes in the pool trying to tell him she was here.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, thinking it might have been Bonnie he checked it to see he had a unread message from Vicki "Whoa! Vicki?" He quickly grabbed his phone and rung the young witch.

"What's taking so long?" Bonnie asked from where she was stood next to Matt's truck.

Matt walked from the gym, holding a large weight hanging from his belt "This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me." He told her, if anyone was going to understand it was going to be the witch.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"I think she can help us save Tyler." Matt replied.

"No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler." Bonnie countered.

"We can't find Jeremy." He reminded her "We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool."

"I don't understand." Bonnie replied.

"Jeremy can see ghost because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me." The blond told her.

"What?" Bonnie hissed "No, Matt, that's crazy!"

"This is going to work, trust me." Matt assured her.

"No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore." She told him.

"You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better then I was a CPR." He told her before hanging up, jumping into the pool the weight pulled him straight to the floor, blowing the air from his chest, he couldn't move and he wasn't about to try and get out of the it. Bonnie ran into the room as fast as she could to see him underwater, jumping in quickly she removed the weight from him and they both floated to the top.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was still sitting on the picnic bench, blood tricking down from where Damon had slammed his head against the wood, he was slowly beginning to fall asleep, but that may had just been from the head injury he had suffered.<p>

"Don't fall asleep, Jer." Damon called as he approached "You might have concussion."

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Jeremy growled, he had been the one that had caused the injury.

"Oh, stop pouting." Fayth ordered glaring at the younger vampire "He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead, then you can have that little baby vampire all to yourself, because she _does_ it for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's my phone?" Damon ordered

"Do you need to check in with Grace? Make sure it's ok you pummelled who is basically her little bro?" Katherine smirked.

"You know you have it." Damon looked directly at Fayth ignoring Katherine.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now." Fayth shrugged looking away from him.

"Fayth. Phone. Now." Damon ordered, she sighed heavily and passed the phone over to him, it had been sitting in the pocket of her leather jacket "Bonnie's been texting me."

"What is it?" Jeremy looked over at him.

"It's Klaus." His voice lowered.

"No turning back, Damon." Fayth reminded him.

"Shut up, Fayth." Damon hissed.

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot of taking out Klaus is finding Mikael." Katherine shrugged.

"And the easiest shot of losing Grace is leaving her alone in the same town as Klaus, I'm not loosing her again." His growled before looking over at Jeremy "Stay with them so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." He turned and walked for his car.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Fayth called and Damon turned to face her "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid."

"I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon replied bluntly.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was trying to save Matt, but preforming CPR on him wasn't doing the job, she kept pumping his chest and blowing air in, but it wasn't working "Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!"<p>

Matt however was on the brink of death, in the in between, he saw Vicki, but he could also see Bonnie begging him to reanimate

"Matt. Matt!" Vicki screamed.

"Vicki?" Matt looked over at his deceased sister.

"Matt. Please!" Vicki yelled.

"I can see you." Matt nodded.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time." She spoke quickly and fearfully.

"Why, what's happening? Where are we?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message..." Vicki told him.

When Matt woke up he spat out a stream of water that had been laying dormant in his lungs, Bonnie sat him upright patting his back "it's ok." She assured him "You're ok."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were in the gym, the doppelgänger was crouched by her twins body, she was shaking her trying to wake her up, Stefan was sweating heavily as he looked up at the large clock, 6 minutes remained, the telepathic vampire was beginning to come back to life slowly, groaning and grunting, but not opening her eyes.<p>

"I-If I wake her up... Will she be able to fight you?" Elena asked "I don't want her to get hurt."

"It wouldn't be any use." Stefan told her fighting his inner self "She wouldn't be strong enough, that would only give you moments to run... And I could... I could kill her completely, she may not wake up..."

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena told him tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Stefan breathed "Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple of decades of training. No big deal." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Stefan, you can control this. When the buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me." Elena whimpered.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body." His voice was cold and icy as he dragged his fingers through his messy disarray of hair "And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena told him.

"Why, because I love you?" His voice broke.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Tears rolled down her smooth face.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah were in the classroom, suddenly the wolf woke up gasping and clutching his chest "Where am I?" He looked around "What happened?"<p>

"Tyler." Caroline looked over at him, how was she going to explain to him he was a werewolf about to become a vampire.

"Don't shy about it." Rebekah smiled smugly at the other blonde.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." Caroline whimpered.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Rebekah grinned.

"You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok." Caroline assured him.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah mused before looking down at Caroline's phone "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt were out in the hall way, the witch was giving him a hard look, she was so angry with him for trying to kill himself just so he could be in touch with his dead sister "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you."<p>

"It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki." Matt told her.

"You did?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"She said she had a message for you." Matt looked over at her.

"For me?" Bonnie asked.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive." Matt told her.

"Tyler..." Bonnie whispered.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asked solemnly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus was behind them leaning casually against a wall "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." a grin spread across his lips.

* * *

><p>There was only moments left on the clock and the tension was high in the gym, Grace was still out cold on the floor and Elena was breathing heavily as Stefan sweat, pacing the room "Elena, you're going to have to run." Stefan told her.<p>

"But Klaus said that if I run-"

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter." The clock was getting closer and Stefan began to panic "Elena, please, please please. Elena, there's no other way."

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena told him firmly as the buzzer sounded "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it." His face began to change and he charged at a wall trying to hold himself back.

"Elena, run!" Grace screamed as she was standing now, holding her head "Go!"

"Grace-"

"Go!" Grace leaped at Stefan tackling him to the floor, Elena ran for the door.

"I don't want to do this." Stefan whimpered "Please, get Elena somewhere safe, I can hold it for only moments."

"I know." Grace nodded, like that she was gone, grabbing Elena she ran down the hall and crashed into Klaus "no." She hissed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this... I hoped you stay dead during this." He looked down at Grace.

Stefan ran into the cafeteria grabbing a wooden mop from where the janitor had been cleaning, he snapped it in half and drove it through his body, suddenly the doors burst open and Klaus entered with Grace and Elena.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." The hybrid looked down at Elena "Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus suggested.

"No!" Stefan hissed.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus told him.

"No!" Stefan hissed again.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered.

"You're strong." Klaus walked towards the vampire removing the stake "But you're not that strong. Turn... it... off."

"No!" Stefan shoved Klaus away from him, the hybrid felt anger boiling up inside of him as he pinned Stefan against the wall and compelled him.

"Turn it off!" He yelled and Stefan chocked as his face paled as his fate sunk in.

"What did you do?" Grace whimpered.

"I fixed him." Klaus himself seemed surprised as his rash decision "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" He zipped over to Grace holding her firmly against his chest moving her away from the doppelgänger "Ripper. Perhaps a drink... From the doppelgänger's neck?" He suggested

"No!" Grace screamed struggling against him "No! You bastard! No." Stefan's face changed completely to his demonic state as he rushed for Elena, he tore into her neck and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p>Moments later Klaus entered the classroom that Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline were currently in, he was holding something in his hand "Well, the verdict's in. The Original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."<p>

Rebekah grinned as she rose from her seat "Does that mean we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus retorted.

"What?" Rebekah hissed.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus mused as he shoved Tyler a vial of blood, Rebekah quickly zipped over to the other blonde holding her firmly "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline screamed.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus shrugged as Tyler grabbed the vial and gulped it down "There we go. Good boy." He cooed.

Tyler let out painful yells as he spasmed and withered on the cold floor, he clasped his head in pain curling into a ball on the floor, as he looked up his face had changed he had bright amber eyes with prominent black veins underneath, his fangs bared at them all "Well, that's a good sign."

* * *

><p>Later on that night Grace awoke with a small sigh, suddenly she felt a burning pain biting at her skin as she moved on the chair she was sitting on, vervain ropes. Glancing around the room she could smell the sickly, coppery smell of blood fill her nostrils. Her eyes darkened at the smell of it, glancing up she saw Elena on a hospital bed a nurse removing a full blood bag to put on another.<p>

"What are you doing?" Grace coughed "What's happening?"

"Your sister suffered a terrible ordeal." The nurse told her.

"No. You have to let me go." Grace told her weakly, she could see the vervain burning her throat gently, with every swallow of saliva it was like razor blades.

"You need to be here for your sister." The nurse told her "Here. Drink this." She soothed her as she bright a cup up to her lips feeding her vervain in water before walking back over to Elena injecting her with a liquid to keep her sedated.

"No." Grace whimpered as the vervain burned her throat badly she coughed up blood "Why are you taking her blood... Tell me!"

"Her blood." Klaus walked in the room "Sweetheart, don't you look a sight. Untie her and leave." He ordered the nurse.

The nurse walked over to Grace removing the vervain ropes, it was like wax strips, only they took off flesh and hurt a hell of a lot more "Ah." Grace hissed as she stood up, the nurse quickly removed herself from the room.

"Much better, hmm?" Klaus smiled.

"How could you do this?" Grace hissed "y-you made him turn it off! You can't do this, Klaus, you just... you can't!" Her voice was thick and raspy.

"Can't I? I think I've already done it, sweetheart... You're not meant to be battling with your humanity and emotions, you're meant to eat and move on... I suppose sex comes with that, too." He eyed her up and down "a bonus I suppose..."

"Don't you dare." She slapped him hard "Emotions are a two way street, to love you have to hurt and isn't that what we all want? Love? You say you love me. You say I feel something for you... so you must have some sort of emotion."

Klaus was speechless as he stared down at the sobbing girl "Just be quite, love."

"Was it you?" Grace whispered finally, she had to know who had saved her from a burning house when she was younger.

"What?" Klaus looked over at her "What have I done now that has upset you so much?"

"Did you save me from my house when I was younger... that was that was set alight? Back in England, when my parents moved us away for Mystic Falls... was it you?" She asked "The hospital said a _mysterious man_ dropped me off and left... was that man you?"

"Yes, I did... I knew your parents, they invited me in one time whilst you were out... When the house was set alight I saved you." Klaus confirmed "I did it because I care about you and I didn't want you to die, so you could be with me-"

"Then you left me in a hospital and I had to move back to Mystic Falls with my Gran... my parents died and I had to leave town, why didn't you come back?" Grace whimpered.

"Because you were 13 at the time, I wanted you to grow up, I wanted you to experience life... And then... then at 21, I would have taken you... Show you the world. Just you and me." He nodded "I didn't know that idiot was going to run in and make you fall in love with him." Klaus replied in a harsh voice referring to Grace's lover, Damon.

"He didn't make me." Grace replied "I fell in love, because he was there for me-"

"But he didn't always want you, did he? He was here for Fayth first, wasn't he? So you were second best? You... you were always my number 1." He took a step towards her stroking her face gently "That is why I saved you, that's why I didn't kill you for being a vampire, or use you as the vampire in the sacrifice-"

"So why are you torturing everyone I love!" Grace hissed "Let Elena go, let Stefan go!"

"No." He shook his head firmly "Tell me, where is Damon tonight? He doesn't appear to be here saving you, and he hasn't answered any of messages, or tried to call you at all..." He peaked into her messages.

"He... he left town." Grace whispered snatching her phone back "Because of you, he left me because of that stupid kiss we shared on that stupid mountain, when your selfish-ass was trying to make your stupid hybrids!"

"Stupid kiss?" Klaus smirked "It wasn't so stupid when you were participating in it, was it, love."

"I should have died. You know what? Now that I think about it. I would rather be dead than had been disloyal to Damon. It's all your fault." She hissed at him vindictively.

"I think you'll find that you kissed me." Klaus countered giving her a smug look.

"If you never had taken me from Mystic Falls the kiss would never had happened!" Grace replied her muscles flinching under her pale skin with hate filled every word.

"If he wouldn't have tried to ruin my plans he wouldn't have been bitten and you would have had to trade yourself for his cure..." Klaus retorted.

"If you didn't want to be a hybrid none of this would have happened! If I had died in that fire... then... then... he would be better off if I had never shown up his life." Grace sighed "I miss him, I love him so much."

"You could love me." Klaus offered.

Grace laughed "I hate you, Klaus." Grace told him through gritted teeth "I hate you for what you've done to Damon and I... and I-I will never forgive you and I will make it my mission to end you."

Klaus glared down at her "Fine. If I can't have you..." He shoved her back against the wall reaching into her chest clamping his hand around her heart "No one can."

For a moment she let out a pain filled gasp and she wanted Klaus to rip her heart out, she felt his hand clenched around her still beating, she looked up into his hurt icy orbs with a blank expression on her face. If she couldn't have the one man she loved, Damon, then she didn't want anyone, she didn't want to live in a world where she couldn't be happy and in love, knowing use had hurt the man she truly loved so much.

"No!" Damon ran in the room and tackled him to the floor, Grace fell down the wall clutching her chest in agony, it had been a while since she had fed and the healing was painfully slow.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus hissed.

"Don't you want me to tell you about your friend Mikael?" Damon looked down at the hybrids face changed to painfully scared.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus hissed staring up at the younger vampire.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon smirked.

"You're bluffing." Klaus eyed him.

"Fayth and I found him. Consider it our leverage." The younger vampire smirked as Klaus threw him off against a wall. When Damon looked around the room Klaus was already gone, vanished from the room.

The older vampire quickly rushed over to Grace kissing her passionately "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"We need to get Elena out of here." Grace whimpered.

"I know. I know." Damon walked over to Elena pulling the needle from her skin "C'mon. We'll take her back home."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler were stood in the hallway still in the school, the new hybrid wasn't suffering as bad as the vampire figured that he would be, instead he was fairly upbeat and happy.<p>

"are you sure you're ok?" Caroline asked concerned.

"I'm great, Caroline." Tyler gushed "I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... better." He grabbed her in his arms and spun her on the spot romantically, she giggled blushing as he pressed his lips against her "This is going to be an amazing year." The hybrid hugged her tightly, but Caroline was more than worried, her expression showed it.

* * *

><p>Grace helped Elena into the house, they both had solemn looks on their faces as Damon waited at out on the porch keeping look out for anything, Grace tucked Elena in.<p>

"Are you going to be alright? Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Grace asked "You lost a lot of blood."

"No. I just... I need some time to think... some time to myself." Elena answered "Thank you, though."

"It's not problem, 'Lena. I'm sorry about-"

"Don't." Elena hushed "Listen, you're man is waiting for you to take you in his arms and kiss you over and over... Go to him." She pushed her "I'll just sleep this off."

"if you're sure." Grace whispered.

"I'm sure." Elena nodded "Now go."

"I'll call Bonnie, ask her to come over, ok?" Grace asked and Elena nodded wearily.

* * *

><p>Bonnie joined Matt in the gym, he was basically dry now, but still had a towel wrapped around him as he stared across the room "Hey." She interrupted his train of thought "You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's. Grace asked me to check in on Elena."<p>

"Yeah, just a sec." Matt muttered.

"Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid." Bonnie told him firmly.

"I know. Bonnie. I know." The human nodded "But it worked. It was worth it."

"You don't want to be part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that." She rubbed his arm.

"I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I need a minute to say goodbye, ok?" Matt told her and Bonnie left, but Matt didn't realise "Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just-" As he turned his head to face her he saw the dead face of his pretty young sisters "Vicki?"

She sat down on her knees next to him "Hi, Matty." She whispered.

* * *

><p>The fire flicked beautifully as Grace sat in front of it, her chocolate brown orbs were burning as she sat too close, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist as he crouched down behind her warming her back "Here." Damon passed her a bourbon "It'll make you feel better, I promise."<p>

"I hope so." Grace replied as she tilted the glass up at her lips "Where were you, Damon? I thought you had... had left me." She didn't even want to admit what she was feeling.

"I wouldn't." Damon promise "I shouldn't have just gone like that, Gracie, I promise you... I will never leave you again." He muttered assuringly, she melted into his words.

Grace stood up walking away from the fireplace, clutching the glass in her hands, which apart from the dimly lit lights were the only things that was lighting the room, it gave the whole scene a romantic setting as the paced around each other.

"I hated myself." Grace whimpered as she finally turned to him "I thought I had pushed you away, I thought I had lost you forever and I didn't want to live anymore."

"Grace." Damon whispered, there was a long pause that ran through the hallow halls of the Salvatore Boarding House "I don't blame you, it was him. And I-I heard what you said to Klaus."

"About me hating him?" Grace question and Damon nodded "I do." She confirmed "He's the reason I had to leave Mystic Falls and you... and made this gap between us."

"There isn't a gap." Damon told her firmly, he didn't want to admit they had been drifted apart "We're stronger... you made your choice you told Klaus you didn't want him, you want me and that's all I need to you." A smile appeared on his lips "We have each other and that's all we need."

"What about Stefan? What about Elena?" Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Damon whispered leaning down his lips barely touching her "Tonight, let's just just have us. Let me have you. Be mine."

"You can have me anytime you want me." Grace smiled cupping his cheek "I am yours, Damon Salvatore."

Damon pressed his lips against her watching as he eyes fluttered shut, his hands ran from her shoulders, down her arms to her fingers, he jumped his hands to clasped them around her waist tightly pulling her against him.

Pulling back for a moment, he looked at her face, placing a small kiss of each of her cheeks he could feel her heartbeat raise greatly as she clawed his hard chest through his thin black dress shirt with her sharp nails.

He closed the distance once again between her lips and his lips, this time she kissed back, standing on her tip toes to knot her fingers in his hair deepening the kiss slightly, Damon's tongue darted out and it slid over her bottom lip slowly waiting for her to allow him entrance and she didn't hesitate to let his slick tongue slid inside.

Holding her closer the older vampire zipped them to be standing back against the wall, opening her legs placing his knee between them to keep them open, she purred as his tongue snaked up and down her own as he held her back against the wall.

Grace then turned moving rushing them towards the couch, making him fall backwards as she straddled his waist, he tickled his finger tips up and down her sides and she giggled leaning down to kiss him again, a small kiss that left him wanting more.

"Tell me again." Damon whispered.

"I'm yours." Grace purred kissing his strong jaw line, her tongue darting out to taste the salty skin dance across her tongue as he grunted wanting more form her "Forever."

"Good." Damon smiled watching her work on his neck with her plump juicy lips whilst unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his toned chest, pressing the pads of her finger tips to the hard skin, he stroked her thick chocolate brown locks back off of her face to look into her deep eyes, they were sparkling in the perfect light of the fireplace.

Quickly Damon moved them again so they were on the fur rub down by the fire, shimmying his shirt off his shoulders Grace watched his muscles flex under the smooth, pale skin. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her again, going straight for an open-mouth kiss, their tongues twirling and dancing with each other mouths.

Tugging at the hem of her white shirt she pulled away from the kiss and leaned up a little so he could ripped the material over her head, instead he just tore it from her body, she gasped at him "Damon. This shirt was expensive." She told him firmly.

"I'll buy you a new one." Damon told her with a smirk looking down at her lovely perky breast hidden by a white, lacy bra. As he brushed his finger tips over the soft skin of her stomach she arched her back gently, he smiled as she reacted to his touch on her bare flesh.

As she tilted her head back he took his opportunity to attack her neck with butterfly kisses, nibbling at the skin with his blunt teeth making her moan and gasp, her breathing was erratic and her body movements were not in her own control as she flinched and arched. Reaching behind her arched back Damon unclipped her bra sliding it down her arms and laying it carefully next to their shirts.

"You're so beautiful." He told her and she blushed heavily tears sparkling in her eyes "Don't. Don't cry."

"Sorry." She whimpered as tears spilled down her cheeks "It's just... I thought I had lost you and now I have you all to myself and I love you so much, I never want us to be apart again, promise me."

"I promise you." Damon pecked her lips drying her eyes "Now don't cry, soon you'll be screaming..." He smirked as he leaned his head down to her breasts, a small sigh fell from her lips as he lapped his tongue over her nipple making her gasp and wither in pleasure.

"Well, isn't this cozy." A thick voice came from the arch way leading into the room.

"Stefan." Grace gasped covering herself hiding behind Damon "But, Klaus... he... he-"

"He went out of town for a while."

"So why are you here." Damon growled as his younger brother.

"The last time I check, I actually lived here." Stefan smirked "I'll let you two get back to... foreplay." He walked from the doorway.

* * *

><p>At a cemetery Katherine, Fayth and Jeremy were standing in front of a crypt, the two twins were unsure if the dead vampire who had been speaking to Jeremy had been telling the truth<p>

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine looked across at Jeremy.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the large cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the 90s." He glanced through the door to the tomb "Look there."

Fayth opened the door to the crypt open and looked at the stone coffin, she pushed the lid off with the help of her twin and grimaced at when she saw, a mummified vampire, he was older and he was also chained up, suddenly his eyes opened and they both jolted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, Drace are back together, you know I was thinking of doing a little one-shot along with this for intimate Drace scenes and so one, because I know some people don't like reading them, but if you wanted to read them I would put them into another story, so just let me know :)**

**So tell me what you think so far, I noticed that most people were routing for Drace so I choice to bring them back together, I mean, I spent so long in Season 1+2 getting them together to tear them apart... so I am very glad they are back together, but Stefan is back and is a real ripper! Oh-no!**

**Leave me a review, alert and fave, I might have another chapter up tonight, but it depends on how it goes :) thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions on what I do, I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading!**

******Plus, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but obviously without all the spaces :)******

**Graciiee xx**


	50. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Twisted Love

Season Two

Smells Like Teen Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Elena was up early in the morning, Bonnie had been in to visit her the night before but she was too tired to talk, she was when a couple of days ago she woke up to see a text from Grace telling her Stefan didn't leave town. She had wanted to see Stefan again, but he was gone, his emotions was gone along with his humanity.<p>

The time was 5am, but Elena couldn't sleep anymore, walking over to the mirror in her room she grabbed her make-up and covered the bite marks she had received from Stefan on her neck. Her logic was, if she covered them then she could cover her true emotions. As she walked from the room she saw Alaric about to walk down the stairs, he had a pain ridden look on his face as he held his head "Good morning." She called, but he didn't answer, it was obvious he was suffering from a hangover.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were in the bathroom, she was applying her make up in the mirror was Damon sat in soapy, bubbly water sipping a deep red wine "You don't need that, you know?"<p>

"Hmm?" Grace looked over her shoulder at him blending her pale foundation into her already pale skin.

"You don't need that make-up, you're beautiful without." He smiled at her and she blushed heavily turning back to look in the mirror at herself "Anything planned for today? Or can we head straight back to bed, snuggle and have fun."

"I have school." Grace answered "It's my senior year and Caroline has already told me off for pining over you too much, I'm just too in love." She rolled her eyes throwing him a look "But I think it will be good for my to get back to a normal life, just for a little while..."

"But..." He pouted "I want to spend time with you."

She giggled as she walked over to him "well, we have a little while. Feel like giving a few lessons on how to fight?" Her eyes fluttered with innocence as she asked her older boyfriend to teach her how to fight someone.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Damon asked "You're a vampire, just run and I'll protect you." He shrugged sipping his wine.

"But what if you're not there." Grace asked in a soft voice was she knelt down beside the stand alone tub resting her chin on the side "I was on my own yesterday and that didn't end well for me, Klaus... he almost ripped my heart out." she cringed at the memory of Klaus wanting to end her life because she didn't want him.

"That won't happen again." Damon promised her, he saw the pleading look in her eyes "But, if you really want to learn, I can teach you... After you get home from school..." She was about to protest but he stopped her "education first, Gracie."

"Fine." Grace stood up and walked over grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she went to walk from the room, suddenly he was standing in front of her, dripping onto the floor eyeing her up and down "How long have we got?" Damon asked cocking an eye brow seductively.

"You're kind of getting water everywhere." Grace laughed pushing her arms against his wet chest to keep him at arms length, but it was no use "Go get a towel."

"Hmm. No." He pulled her towards his body and she squealed as his warm, wet, toned body soaked her clothes.

"Damon!" She screamed.

"Oops." He smirked looking down into her anger filled chocolate brown eyes "Looks like I got you all wet." He winked at her.

* * *

><p>Elena was training out in the woods behind her house with Alaric there to train her, she was using one of his mannequins to act as a vampire, the history teacher grabbed a black forearm sleeve with two small wooden stakes attached to it "So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." He explained.<p>

"Easy enough." Elena nodded as she slipped it on her wrist and punched the mannequin, the stakes didn't emerge "That's weird." She noted as she punched it again, but nothing was happening "Must be jammed or something."

"You're not strong enough." Alaric answered "Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for sugar-coating it." Elena told him sarcastically, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a grenade.

"You know what this is?" Alaric asked.

"A vervain grenade." Elena answered with a nod "I've used one before..." It was on Elijah when her and the Salvatore brothers went out to save Grace from the clutches of Rose and Trevor.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." He noted as he pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it to lena "Surprise."

"Oh my God." She hissed as she threw it into the air and it exploded "This isn't a joke to me, Ric."

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." He told her bluntly.

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan." Her voice was low as she though to her ex-lover who was bare of all emotions.

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again-"

"But you think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." Elena replied a frown on her lips.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." He handed her over the sleeve and she smiled as she slid it back on her forearm.

* * *

><p>A little while later that day the four new senior girls were standing out front the school looking on with mixed emotions "Here we are. Senior year." Caroline noted.<p>

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie looked at her friends.

"Like we need to feel anymore empowering." Grace scoffed throwing her a look "You're a witch, you're a doppelgänger, Care and I are vampires... we're pretty much too overpowered for this school."

"But still, it seems like we've spent forever to get to here and now we are, it's been ruined and pushed aside by something bigger." Bonnie replied.

"Ok. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." Caroline told them all firmly.

"You're right." Bonnie nodded "I mean, why should I let the face that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience."

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on a otherwise fabulous day." The blonde noted.

"I almost got my heart ripped from my chest last night, by a man that said he loved me and saved me from a fire that burnt my adoption parents alive." Grace told them "But, this is my senior years and I'm not going to let that son of a bitch spoil it for me!"

"Today's our anniversary." Elena added from the other side of her "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school."

"Yeah. You win." Caroline stated.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Grace asked.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." She nodded confidently as she walked towards the school building, the three supernaturals glanced, all of them smiling proud at each other before walking after her catching up.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the stairs brushing his hands through his raven black damp hair, as he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed two dead girls slumped down on the rug, he walked into the living room and saw his baby-brother playing twister with a bunch of bitten girls, heavily compelled girl.<p>

"Uh-oh." Stefan smirked at the pointer after he had spun it "Alexandra, left hand, please." She walked over to him offering her wrist which he gladly accepted.

"Hey." Damon called gaining his attention "the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." The older brother told him firmly.

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug?" Stefan corrected him "It's my house, too, brother. Oh! Would you like a spin?" He offered him the board.

Damon glared gently "What are you doing back here? Why aren't you with Klaus?"

"He wanted me to protect Elena, she's an asset now." Stefan shrugged.

"And this is what he had in mind when he wanted you... protecting her?" Damon asked looking around the room at the drunk, compelled girls.

"These ladies are helping me all that I can be." Stefan replied with a cocky smile.

The front door was suddenly knocked and Damon answered it and opened the door to reveal Barbie-Original, Rebekah stood there with shopping bags up and down her arms and a less than pleased look planted on her face.

"Where's Stefan?" She walked straight past the younger vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked confused as to who the blonde girl was.

"He left me here." Rebekah told Stefan as she saw him sitting on the couch feeding from one of the girls "My brother actually left me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan replied.

"You're Klaus' sister?" Damon asked eyeing her up and down carefully.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She smirked "Which one's my room?" She looked around.

"You're not staying here." Stefan told her firmly.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder at Damon but he didn't correct Stefan in anyway, he didn't want anyone who had anything to do with Klaus living under his roof, that included Stefan, but his brother didn't look as if he was about to leave any time soon.

"Rude." Rebekah hissed "Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She stalked towards the stairs.

"So, I guess she's staying here." Stefan shrugged.

"Get these girls out of here before Grace gets home." Damon told Stefan firmly as he walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was standing at her locker placing items that she didn't need right now in there whilst grabbing the books that she did need from there. Jeremy spotted her from across the hall and walked over to join her.<p>

"So what?" He spoke suddenly "It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?"

"Hey. Happy first day." She replied.

"You're mad?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship for Anna and Vicki." She retorted.

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while." Jeremy answered innocently.

"That's not the point, Jeremy." She hissed.

"I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed." Jeremy replied.

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in." The witch shrugged.

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy asked his voice was low.

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?" Bonnie asked as she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

><p>Outside the school Matt parked his truck in an empty parking spot, suddenly his sister appeared next to him "You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." The young girl announced and her brother seemed startled to see her "Sorry."<p>

"You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out." Matt told her firmly.

"I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't think about me." She countered.

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said-"

"Suck it up. Be a man. And show her what she's missing." Vicki smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire." Matt nodded solemnly.

"You ok, Matty. You seem unhappy." Her voice was low with worry.

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you." Matt smiled across at her.

"I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?" Vicki looked at him.

"What do you mean come back?" Matt creased his eye brows, suddenly the girl disappeared into thin air and the window next to him was knocked.

"Donovan!" Tyler called "What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!" He grinned as Matt climbed from the car "You talking to yourself?"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Matt asked his friend not answering his question about talking to himself, he didn't want to explain to the new hybrid that he was seeing the ghost of his dead sister.

"We're seniors, man. Life is good." Tyler grinned.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Fayth were standing inside of the Mausoleum which was holding Mikael, he had gone back to sleep and the twins were attempting to try and wake him up offering blood and animals that he could eat.<p>

"Come on, Mikael." Katherine taunted a mouse in front of his face "breakfast." She noticed her sisters phone began to ring behind her "Yummy. Mikael, wake up!"

"What?" Fayth hissed as she answered her phone.

"What? What do you mean, 'what'? I've been calling you for 2 days." Damon replied firmly.

"Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you." Fayth retorted.

"Jeremy Gilbert told me you and Katherine found Mikael." Damon asked.

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And we've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's not interested." She listed the blood she and her sister had tried to feed the mummified vampire.

"Well, try harder." Damon hissed "We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house."

"Fine." Fayth hissed "I'll give it another shot." She turned on her heels and peaked through the door to see a man in the cemetery, he was holding a bouquet of flowers as he walked towards a grave, a mournful look on his face.

* * *

><p>Grace was standing at her locker placing her leather jacket inside whilst grabbing her history book for her next lesson, her phone began to vibrate in her skinny jeans pocket, pulling it out she hit answer "Hey... I already told you, Damon. I can't come home, I have to be here." She giggled as she leaned against her locker.<p>

"I wish you could, but I'm sure sure you'd want to be here... We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus." Damon informed her.

"Rebekah?" Grace hissed "She is not living with us, Damon. No way."

"It's not like I want her to, Gracie." Damon replied in a soft voice "Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael."

"I don't want her there." Grace hissed.

"Neither do I." Damon replied "But she isn't leaving any time soon, and I'm not sure I need to remind you but she's an Original, which means she's very, _very_ strong... Stronger than both of us put together."

"I know." Grace pouted as she saw Elena walking down the hall towards her "What about Stefan? What is he up to?"

"Oh, you know. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair." Damon smirked not telling her the truth, he knew that Grace knew how bad Stefan was, but the boy was like a brother to her and Damon didn't want her to see him any other way.

"Come on, Damon. I can't handle it. What?" Grace pried.

"Is that the bell?" Damon replied knowing Grace was in the hallway "Oh... _Ring! Ring!_ Don't want to be late." He replied as he hung up.

"Hey." Elena walked over to the girl and Caroline walked over to them putting a flyer up for the bonfire on the wall "Oh, I forgot about the bonfire."

"You have to go. It's out first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline answered "You both have to be there!"

"Relax, Caroline." Elena laughed "We'll be there."

"Thank you. It's just that-" Tyler arrived and kissed Caroline passionately.

"Happy first day, ladies!" Tyler gushed.

Elena noticed a red stain on his shirt and her eyes grew wide "Is that blood?"

"Tyler." Grace shook her head.

"Oh my God." Caroline hissed as she caught Tyler's wrist tugging him to the bathroom with Elena following, Grace just laughed as she stood in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Tyler hissed.

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline told him firmly as Elena checked the stalls to make sure it was empty, she gave the vampire the all clear with a nod.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler replied.

"From where?" Caroline asked, she hadn't given him the blood and began to wonder if Damon or someone else had given it to him, or he had found it for himself.

"Rebekah hooked me up." The hybrid shrugged.

"Rebekah?" The blonde growled "And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler informed her.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline growled.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler gushed.

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline's silvery eyes flared with anger.

* * *

><p>Grace went to walk down the hall when she collided with a hard chest, she half expect to look up and see an icy pair of blue eyes, instead she saw a forest green set watching her.<p>

"Hello, Gracie." Stefan purred "Sorry for interrupting you and Damon last night, I honestly didn't mean to... Hope it didn't spoil the mood for the rest of the night."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low as Elena walked from the bathroom to see Stefan, her eyes were wide as she gulped.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan chanted as he eyed Elena up and down, a mysterious look in his eyes.

"What!" Elena hissed as she stood next to her sister "Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just going what I'm told." Stefan shrugged.

"C'mon, Elena. We're going to be late for Klaus." Grace took Elena's wrist.

"Klaus mentioned that he tried to kill you... said he's really sorry and hopes you'll forgive him." Stefan called.

"That Hybrid dick can drop dead for all I care." Grace hissed "And you don't need to talk to me about him, Stefan."

"Have I touched a nerve?" Stefan taunted.

"You just need to leave us alone until you sort out your attitude. Ok?" She hissed.

"Do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter. And neither do you two." He stood in front of them blocking their exit.

"Move, Stefan. Before I move you." Grace told him, she didn't want to hurt the man, she thought of him as a brother and didn't want to lose him, but when he was acted like this she felt the need to protect herself and her sister.

"Everything ok here?" Alaric approached eyeing Stefan protective of the girls, the vampire turned the tables on him and pushed him back against the lockers holding him there firmly with one hand.

"Stefan, stop it." Elena ordered.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. You hear me?" Stefan told Alaric, who stood strong and acted as if Stefan wasn't scaring him "I will see you all in history." He released the teacher, gave them all a sickly sweet smile and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric hissed as the three of them walked into his room.<p>

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena replied.

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena retorted as the bell rang "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." She added as her and Grace took their usual seats at the front double desk next to each other.

All the other students enter, Caroline and Bonnie take their seats behind them giving them kind smiles, the rest of the room fills up as Stefan walked in late, he looked at a boy sitting the other side of Elena and gave him a hard stare "You're in my seat." He told him firmly and the boy quickly moved letting Stefan take his place, Elena shakes her head giving Grace a look.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric smiled at them all as they settled down "Let's turn out brains back on, starting with this country's Original founders... the Native Americans." he wrote on the chalk board.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked in her lovely British voice taking up the empty seat next to Stefan. All of the others Bonnie, Caroline, Grace and Elena share looks at the Original Brit that was now invading their classroom too.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Grace stated in a matter-of-factly tone and Rebekah threw her an icy look.

"That's very true, Grace..." He nodded at the young vampire before looking over at the new blonde girl "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." She grinned reaching for her notebook.

* * *

><p>Matt walked over to the stoner pit by the school and Vicki reappeared next to him throwing him a dirty look "You have no business in the stoner pit."<p>

"Figured you'd feel comfortable here." Matt retorted to his dead sister.

"Touché." She giggled.

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back?" Matt asked curiously.

"Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that." She replied.

"How?" Matt looked at her.

"I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side." Vicki told him.

"The other side?" Matt asked confused as Jeremy arrived, he couldn't see Vicki as he wasn't thinking of her.

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" Jeremy asked his sisters ex-boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same question." Matt gave him a look.

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner. Alright, see you around." Jeremy gave his friend a defensive look as he walked away.

"Can he not see you anymore?" Matt asked Vicki.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked into the boy restrooms and waited for Anna to appear, as soon as he thought of her there she was smiling sweetly at him "He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open."<p>

"How?" Anna asked.

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side." Jeremy had seen the girl but had been ignoring her to Matt's sake.

"Help? What kind of help?" Anna whispered.

* * *

><p>"Who's helping you?" Matt asked Vicki curiously.<p>

"The witch I've been talking to say that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Is it even possible?" He asked his ghostly ex-girlfriend "Could she come back?"<p>

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold." Anna replied.

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold..." Anna suggested.

* * *

><p>"I'll be able to come and go as I please..." Vicki explained to her older brother "When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you."<p>

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt shook his head.

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." She snorted.

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?" He gave her a look.

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." She replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"She's bad news, Jeremy." Anna told Jeremy firmly "There's nothing but darkness around her."<p>

"This is Vicki we're talking about. Alright? She's not a bad person." Jeremy shrugged.

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witches energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay..."

* * *

><p>"I can be past of this life again, Matt." Vicki smiled "Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either." She began to sob and Matt felt a sense of protect for his sister.<p>

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting down on the field catching some rays whilst watching the cheerleaders, she was 'helping' Caroline with the squad, but really she was relaxing, it was the first time she had been able to do that in a while "Has anybody seen Dana?" One of the girls asked.<p>

Caroline through Grace a look "No, we'll have Grace step in for now."

"Oh, Care. No." Grace shook her head "I'm coaching..."

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah approached wearing tiny shorts and a tight fitting tank top.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed as the Original ignored her, Grace quickly stood up and shoved her hard, everyone crowd around them excited to see a fight break out.

"You think you're going to saunter into _this_ town and move into _my_ home, with me and _my_ boyfriend, you've got another thing coming. You're gonna pack your stuff and move out. Now." Grace hissed "I don't give a damn if your precious brother left you stranded here, you're gone as soon as I get home."

"well, I didn't hear the boys complaining when I did moved it." Rebekah smirked a lie, knowing Grace's young vampire emotions would get the better of her her "That lovely one with the gorgeous bright blue eyes, Damon that's his name, he showed me to my room, ever the gentleman. Helped me put my stuff away, lead me to the beautiful bed-"

"Say another word, I dare you." Grace hissed taking a step towards her, Rebekah instinctive backed away, even though she could easily kill the girl Niklaus would never forgive her.

Tyler quickly moved forward and captured Grace's arms moving her away "Cool down." Tyler told her "You'll end up getting yourself killed."

"You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline hissed at Rebekah as everyone left the crowd.

"I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah answered throwing her a dirty smile "Your spunk, your popularity." She looked over at Tyler who was speaking with Grace "Maybe even your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"Just... Go back over there and sit down. Ok?" Tyler told her.<p>

"Fine." Grace hissed as she shrugged him off walking down to her bag and laying back calming down in the sun.

"It's not the ballet, ladies." The football coach yelled "Let's move! Let's move!"

"I think we're done here, coach." Tyler replied as he walked back over.

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line." Coach told him firmly.

"I have a better idea." Tyler began to compel him "Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire."

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." Coach told them.

"Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler." Caroline walked over to the hybrid.

"Come from the queen of subtly?" He smirked "Relax. I'm in total control. Grace on the other hand, what's her problem? Picking fights like that? I think she's losing it, Care."

"Picking fights?" Caroline hissed "Tyler, she's one of your best friends. You're meant to be on her side with this. Why are you acting like this?"

"Drop it, Caroline. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift." He gushed.

"What?" The blonde hissed.

Some of the footballers walked over to watch Rebekah do some impressive gymnastics finishing with the splits, they all applauded, and cheered her, as she threw Caroline a smug smile.

"My God." She growled.

"Damn, girl's got moves." Tyler smirked.

* * *

><p>Elena was jogging around the track, she was going to start but building up her cardio then she would move on to gaining new muscle "Look at you being all fit." Stefan taunted as he caught up with her "Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"<p>

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena hissed as she turned on the track to run the other way.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want it to be weird..." The vampire smirked before a boy crashed into Elena, it was an honest accident, but Stefan didn't see it that way.

"I'm sorry." The boy told her before Stefan shoved him to the floor.

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan growled.

"Who are you!" Elena hissed at the man, Stefan had honestly changed into someone who she didn't want to know or be associated with.

"I'm the guy who's bee assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offence or anything." He smirked, she glared at him as she turned on her heals and walked away from him "What?"

* * *

><p>Fayth was holding the body of a dead man above Mikael's mummified body so that the crimson blood was falling into his mouth, suddenly his skin began to brighten and get firmer and he shook in the chains "No! Get it away!" He hollered.<p>

"You need blood." Katherine told him.

"Get it away from me." Mikael warned her and Fayth launched the body across the room dusting off her hands.

"Happy?" She shrugged.

"Thank you." Mikael nodded.

"I remember you. Chicago, 1920s. You were looking for Klaus." Katherine remembered and Fayth nodded at the memory as Mikael re-closed his eyes shutting them out.

"You're not so scary for... a badass vampire, vampire Hunter." Fayth added.

* * *

><p>"Damon." Grace called as she walked into the Salvatore Boarding House after school had finished looking around throwing her bag to the floor "Damon? Are you here?" She saw a note on the side.<p>

_Gracie, _

_you want to learn how to fight then meet me in the forest out back. Come and find me, I'll be waiting. _

_Your lover x_

Grace giggled as his beautiful script on the note, folding it back up she placed it on the table zipping out into the forest she tied her hair back into a pony tail keeping it from her eyes "Damon." She called "are you still out here?" She walked around for a while looking for any signs of him but she couldn't hear him, turning around she went to walk back to the house when she was suddenly tackled against a tree held there firmly "Ah!"

"Did I scare you?" He purred against her ear lobe kissing her neck.

"Damon!" She screamed "Have you been hiding this whole time!"

"Yep." He smirked "How was school?"

"Terrible." Grace replied "Rebekah showed up and started acting like a dick... just like her brother. And Stefan... he's not the same."

"I know." Damon noted.

"I nearly got into a fight with the Original bitch." Grace told Damon in a small voice.

"You what?" Damon growled "That's incredibly stupid of you... why would you do that?"

"I didn't want her being in my house, she was talking about you... making up stories!" Grace replied breaking from his grip to face him "No one talks about my man."

"So you got into a fight with her?" Damon questioned tilting his head.

"Almost." Grace corrected him turning back around so that she wasn't looking at him anymore "Tyler stepped in and stopped me..."

"Well, he finally does something good for once." Damon added "Ready to learn?" He asked turning her so she would be facing him, kissing her neck gently "For every fight you lose... you lose a item of clothing."

"But..." She pouted.

"Honey, you want to learn, don't you?" He smiled "Those are my conditions."

"Fine." Grace nodded "Same for you."

Damon smirked "Seems fair. Let's do this..." he walked away from her making sure they had an equal distance between them "Attack me."

"What?" Grace giggled.

"Attack me." He told her.

She ran directly for him, he trapped her in his arms and suddenly flipped her pinning her to the floor holding her neck light, just to pin her "Straight forward attack? Really Grace?"

"You didn't give me a chance." She replied firmly.

"Will any other person that attacks you?" Damon retorted removing his hand "I can't go easy on you, babe... no one else will. I'm preparing you."

"Fine." Grace stood up and dusted herself off.

"Shirt." he ordered giving her a serious look.

"Damon." She complained but he just gave her a look, she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor by her feet, her skinny jeans were slung low on her bony hips as she stood opposite him smirking "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, sweetie." Damon replied.

This time she ran straight for him again, when he went to capture her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him, quickly he moved to hold her arm behind her back and shoved her against the tree snapping his jaws down on her neck drawing blood.

"Ah!" She screamed as she bark chewed into her taut stomach.

"Dead." Damon muttered as he lapped at her broken skin "Shoes." he ordered and she kicked off her high tops leaving them on the floor "Again."

Grace pushed off of the wall and zipped under Damon he turned to see she wasn't there, he was surprised when he felt bare skin touch his clothed back and her lethal jaws ripped into his neck drinking his blood, he grunted.

"Better." he told her as he unbuttoned his shirt, she giggled as she climbed off of his back letting the shirt slid from his skin onto the floor.

"My turn." He ran for her, she zipped out of the way, hiding behind one of the many trees, she was panting as she heard his footsteps approach. When he zipped around the corner she went to run but he caught her pulling her towards him ripping into her neck making her arch her back.

"Ah, God." She hissed "Your bites are so hard."

Damon smirked and kissed her neck before unbuttoning her jeans letting them slid down her body to the floor "Only a couple more piece of clothing left to lose, Gracie." He purred cockily.

"I'm not strong enough." Grace hissed as she broke from his embrace "I'll never be able to protect myself, or anyone else..."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Damon chuckled looking at the small frustrated girl "Protecting Elena?"

"Yes... and protecting you." She looked at him her chocolate brown eyes fixing on him sadly.

"Me?" Damon smirked "Gracie, I can protect myself-"

"But what if you can't? And I have to save you but I'm not strong enough? What then?" Tears sparkled in her eyes as her voice began to shake with fear.

"Hey. Hey." Damon took her hands "Everything will be ok, alright? We'll protect each other, you are strong enough, you just have different strength and weakness to me... you can move a lot quicker than I can, you're more agile and quiet, which is a good quality to have..."

"And you're not?" Grace whimpered as she turned away from him drying her eyes "Stupid vampire emotions." She muttered taking a deep shaky breath.

He chuckled darkly "Look there is only one thing you need to know." Damon ran his hand down the side of her stomach moving around to just below her ribcage next to her back "Want to kill a vampire? Here." He pushed his fingers in, massaging the spot gently and she gasped her eyes fluttering shut "Mmm, so sensitive, huh? All you need to do is stake them here if you get the chance..."

Her bottom lip quivered greatly as he rubbed the spot harder before letting her go pecking her lips, he gathered all her clothes for her and helped her pull them back on.

"This is probably the first time you've helped me put my clothes _on_." She joked threw her tears and he chuckled nodding a little, suddenly her phone began to ring and she picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey, can you meet me at my place?" Elena asked on the other line "I need to speak with you and Damon."

"Sure." Grace nodded "we'll be right there, ok?"

It didn't take long for Damon and Grace to visit Elena, she let them in and shut the door after them, after offering them a drink she finally cut to the chase.

"I want to lock Stefan up." She finally stated "At least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks..."

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, ok? A lot of it." Damon replied bluntly.

"You've gotten him off of it before." Elena answered.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home." Damon added.

"Damon, it has to be worth a shot, right? It can't be any worse than it is." Grace looked over at her boyfriend.

"Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Elena told them firmly.

"Elena. I'm in. I'll help you with anything you need." Grace promised and Damon made a noise "Damon." Grace's voice was soft as she took his hands "We can do this with you, or without you."

Damon sighed heavily "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do." He stroked the telepath's face "No one is going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Damon all joined Caroline and Alaric in his classroom at Mystic Falls High, they were talking of a way to capture Stefan and lock him away Elena was discussing her plan "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted-"<p>

"I'll shoot him." Alaric added.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon questioned.

"We're keeping Bonnie out of this. We can't be sure that Stefan won't hurt her." Grace shrugged.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked her blonde friend.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." She nodded firmly giving them all a sure smile.

"We're forgetting a key plater here. Rebekah? Whatever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon argued.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena replied.

"How! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon informed her.

"So then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena shrugged.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Grace scoffed throwing him a teasing look.

"She has a point." Alaric added, he on the other hand wasn't joking he was still mad with Damon for killing him.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon hissed at his friend.

"Doubtful." He replied shortly.

"Seriously though, Damon is not using his _charm_ on Rebekah." Grace crossed her arms over her chest firmly "No."

"Jealous." Damon smirked and she threw him a dirty look.

"Fine, both of you both distract her." Elena shrugged as the new hybrid walked into the room "As long as she distracted."

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"we need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Grace looked over at him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler smirked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena told him.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus'." Tyler replied firmly.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline hissed at her man.

"Uh-oh." Damon's voice came from the side lines.

"What?" Alaric looked at him.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler told his girlfriend.

"Oh, boy." Damon muttered.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please." The blonde hissed.

"What is going on?" Grace asked as she saw Damon grab a vervain dart.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler told them before Damon shoved the dart in his neck knocking him out.

"What are you doing!" Caroline growled.

"He's been sired." Damon told her.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him." Damon informed them.

"Grace was created by your blood and she doesn't feel loyal to you..." Alaric told them "Well, not in a way she would do anything for you including play for the bad guys team." Damon nodded about to explain "Caroline was created by your blood, too, and-"

"What? Loyal how?" Grace asked frustrated.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon noted.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked the older vampire.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon replied bluntly.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the bonfire deep in the woods, Rebekah was grabbing a drink of beer from the keg, but she couldn't figure out how to work it, Stefan joined her "You alright there?" He smirked.<p>

"I thought Tyler would be here." A small pout appeared on her lips.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." Stefan noted.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." She replied firmly.

Elena walked over to the two snatching the nozzle from her hands and aiming it into her red cup pouring the beer in with ease "Excuse me."

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" She growled as she drank the beer quickly.

"Alright, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan smirked at the young girl.

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena scoffed as she walked away from the two leaving them both in shock.

* * *

><p>Matt and ghost Vicki were out in the garage of the Donovan house, there were candles lit all around the two and he takes the picture of the two as kids and placed it it front of the candle before taking a knife and cutting his hand holding it above the picture "Concentrate on me, Matty." Vicki whimpered.<p>

"This is too weird." He cut his hand deeper.

"Just focus." Vicki retorted "This is a good thing." She assured him as the blood dripped from his hand to spread across the picture "Now say you accept me."

"I accept you." Matt chimed and a gust of wind blew into the room making the candle's flame roar higher, smoke began to rise from the picture of them both, after moments of this the room began deathly silent before the door slammed shut.

The boy rose from where he was sitting and was about to run when he fell on a body, he saw his sisters deep brown eyes staring at him "Did you just-"

"I felt that." He assured her as she reached out and touched his face "I felt that, too."

"It worked!" She gushed and hugged him "I'm here, Matty."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were in the hallway of Mystic Falls High, they were talking about Jeremy speaking with Anna and Matt with Vicki "Did you just talk to Anna about this?" Bonnie questioned.<p>

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something." Jeremy argued.

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there." Bonnie stated.

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." Jeremy shrugged.

"If there's anything witch involved, don't you think you should have come to be before you went to Anna." The witch hissed as Anna appeared next to Jeremy.

"Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help." Anna whimpered.

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy hissed at his ex.

"She's here?" Bonnie's eyes flared with anger.

"She's just trying to help." Jeremy told her.

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie!"

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead." She held her hands up as she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

><p>Vicki leaned over and touched the burning candle, the fire licked at her skin burning her, quickly she moved her fingers away "Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything." She gushed.<p>

"The witch didn't mention this part?" Matt questioned curiously.

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she's help me do what I need to do." Vicki shrugged.

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?" Matt looked over at his sister.

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive." Vicki informed him.

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt told her firmly.

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids." The young girl told him.

"What? Vicki, no!" Matt tried to argue but the girl lashed out hitting him and knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." Vicki whispered.

* * *

><p>Back at the bonfire some of the students were playing a game where they held one boy upside down so he could pour beer into his mouth that way, there was a gathering audience including Elena, she was laughing and drunk when she caught the icy forest green look of Stefan's eyes watching her, she held her drink up in a cheers fashion and giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the party Grace was sitting down by the fire thinking to herself privately whilst the party buzzed around her, suddenly a person was perched next to her on the log smiling softly as he pecked her bare shoulder. "Here, I brought this." Damon pulled a small bottle of scotch from his leather jacket pocket "I know you hate beer."<p>

"You're a good vampire boyfriend getting me drunk." Grace smirked as she snatched the drink from his hands opening it and pouring it down her throat.

"I know." Damon smiled stroking her hair softly "What are you doing?"

"Burning marshmallows." Grace replied bluntly "I never got how to make these." Grace noted as she looked at the burnt marshmallow, Damon chuckled as he took the stick from her.

"Can you cook anything?" He smirked taking the cooked candy off the stick pulling the burnt ends off slinging them to the floor "Here." He offered her some and she sucked the sticky mess from his long, tanned fingers "my God." He grunted as she pulled her lips back and swallowed the white mess licking her juicy lips before throwing Damon a cocky smile "Come with me." he pulled her up from her seat.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah asked from back at the party, hands placed on her hips as she watched them both.

"Oh great, it's Barbie Klaus." Damon muttered making Grace giggle cutely "No friends your own age?"

"Could say the same for you." Rebekah countered "A bit young for you isn't she?"

"Is Stefan?" Grace retorted giving her a deathly look.

"Stefan isn't who I'm after at the moment." Rebekah told her "I'm more into the rugged, hybrid, footballer type."

"Tyler?" Grace scoffed "as if he'd ever be into a fake blonde bimbo like you." Grace hissed and Rebekah went for her, she stopped herself.

"Aww, Nik would kill me if I messed up that pretty little face of yours." She stroked her cheek with her icy finger tips "I bet he misses his little play toy greatly." this time Damon growled deep in his throat warning her.

* * *

><p>Elena was the other side of the party watching the three as Stefan approached her, she couldn't keep her eyes off the way Damon looked at Grace, the passion and love that filled his eyes with every move she made, the way he would hold her or even stand next to her, she began to wonder if her and Stefan's love was ever that deep and romantic.<p>

"What's that look?" Stefan questioned.

"What look?" She asked.

"The way you're looking at Damon and Grace... Looks like your jealous of your sisters epic love." Stefan noted.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering if we ever had a love like that." Elena told him coldly, obviously it was a lie, Elena knew that her and Stefan had a deep passionate love, and she missed it more than she would care to admit, but now she had to be strong for his own good.

"Ouch, Elena. Ouch." He feigned hurt as she walked away, he followed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was speaking on the phone with Matt, he was very distort about what Vicki had done, leaving him there unconscious then vanishing "Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"I messed up, Bonnie." Matt's voice jolted with fear.

"What? How? Where is she?" Bonnie demanded.

* * *

><p>A man was sitting alone in his car just outside of the forest by the school where the kids were having their bonfire, he was smoking a joint, he placed it down and left it there as he walked away. A long pair of legs walked over to it and a hand reached out picking it up putting it to her pouted crimson red lips, Vicki continued to smoke the joint as she leant against the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon fed Grace a s'more and she bit off a bit chewing it making a satisfied sound, Rebekah gagged watching them "You're 18, how haven't you had one of these before." Damon smirked biting a bit too.<p>

Grace shrugged "Camping was never my thing... neither was any of these parties."

"That's no excuse." He sneered jokingly.

"You two are just disgusting." Rebekah hissed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Grace licked her lips throwing Damon a smile "So Becky, any idea of where Klaus ran off to?" She glared using a childish name for the Original.

"Missing him already, Gracie." Rebekah countered narrowing her bright blue eyes.

"Nah." She shrugged "Just glad to see the back of him is all, can't wait for you to leave, too."

"Funny girl." Rebekah hissed as she stood up shoving the wooden stick into her gut, she growled in pain, she walked away and Damon pulled it from her she hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Fine." She whimpered.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Tyler awoke to see Caroline waiting for him, he creased his eye brows as he looked around his room "What the hell? How did I get home?"<p>

"I brought you here." Caroline answered "You were being a d-bag." She told him firmly.

"What is your problem today?" Tyler hissed rubbing his neck.

"My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means?" She asked and Tyler shook his head "It mans that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now."

"I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me." Tyler growled.

"Well, something got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you."

"The old me?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with." She went to leave but he stopped her.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry." He apologised "I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

"You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful." She told him giving him a sad look.

"I will. I promise. Just... Don't hate me." He begged "Everything I like about me is you." He whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Elena was laying on the bleachers looking up at the stars, more drunk that she wanted to be, but the alcohol was helping numb the pain of Stefan's change in attitude. She now understood why Damon drunk so much when he had lost Grace, and how easy it would be for her to just be trashed all the time and forget the pain.<p>

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" She slurred at Stefan approached.

"You're drunk." Stefan answered "You need to go home."

Elena rose from where she was laying stumbling "Fine. Let me find my car." She replied searching her pockets for her keys.

"You're joking, right?" Stefan smirked.

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police." Elena laughed loudly "I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party."

"well, alright, I'm driving you home." He told her firmly "Come on."

She walked to the railing of the bleachers holding on tightly about to make her way down when she changed her mind and mounted it climbing over so she was in danger of falling to her death.

"What are you, 5? Get down." He told her.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to-" Before she finished her sentence her leg slipped, if it wasn't for her conveniently placed hand she would have been falling, Stefan flinched about to run for her and Elena saw that "Oh. Ha. That was close." She noted "Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious." Stefan scoffed sarcastically.

"Look, Stefan, no hands." She slurred removing them for a second before capturing the rail again, Stefan's face was cold and hard, she was laughing to herself when suddenly her foot slipped and she screamed as she fell hurdling towards the floor but a strong pair of arms was there for her "I knew you'd catch me." She breathed as they look deep into each others eyes, he slowly places her on her feet.

Alaric arrived and shot him in the back with a dart knocking him unconscious, he gives Elena a worried look "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm... fine." She nodded.

"You look, uh, not sober." He noted eyeing her carefully.

"The plan worked." Elena replied "That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here."

* * *

><p>Elena opened the trunk of Alaric's car and they both move Stefan inside, she quickly runs around to the passenger seat and closes the door behind her.<p>

Vicki was leaning against the wall behind the car looking at them both, she smoked a little more from her joint and blew out the smoke at a slow pace smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt were using Alaric's history room to do a spell that could stop Vicki from using any kind of magic to help her "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." His voice was low and apologetic.<p>

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." Bonnie answered.

* * *

><p>Alaric closed the trunk sealing Stefan inside as Elena checked through her phone to check of any news from Damon or Grace, the history teacher for a spilled canister of gasoline on he floor "I see all the geniuses came out tot he bonfire tonight..."<p>

Vicki threw her lit joint to the floor and it hit the trail of gasoline that was leading towards the car, quickly Alaric reacted and tried to open the door to get Elena out, but it was jammed "Elena! Elena! Open the door!" He called she tried but it wouldn't open.

"I can't!" She called "It won't open! What the hell?" Vicki was sat in the car next to Elena, but she couldn't see her as she frantically kicked at the door.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Vicki's voice was low and terrifying, but Elena couldn't hear.

Alaric was trying to find something that he could use to break a window on the car, he saw a lacrosse stick lying on the floor, picking it up he swung it at the window but it refused to break.

* * *

><p>Matt light a candle and Bonnie was surfing through her grimoire trying to find the right spell to use, she stopped on a certain page "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki."<p>

"What do I do?" Matt asked.

"Give me your hand." She replied, he held it out to her and she stabbed it with a knife.

* * *

><p>Elena was trying to preserve any air she had left in her as the car was filling with smoke, she coughed and spluttered, as she turned to look in the back at Stefan's body "Stefan!" She called weakly and he opened his eyes to see Elena at the brink of unconsciousness, he kicked his legs out and broke the trunk door off letting the smoke escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie glanced over at the spell a final time before she closed her eyes and began to chant the spell softly under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena crawled into the back joining Stefan in the fresh air, Vicki attempted to capture her and lock her in, but she couldn't get her, something was wrong, she quickly vanished and appeared in the room that Matt was in "What is she doing?" Vicki demanded.<p>

"Fixing my mistake." Matt answered.

"Make her stop." Vicki hissed.

"Bonnie..." Matt glanced over at his friend.

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie replied.

"Matt, please." Vicki begged.

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go." she sobbed.

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt answered.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." Vicki replied softly.

"Neither did I." Matt admitted "But I have to let you go." he looked over at Bonnie who continued to cast the spell "Goodbye, Vic." She suddenly disappeared from in front of him "She's gone."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up before it blows." Alaric helped Elena climb from the car.<p>

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Elena growled as she grabbed Stefan, with the help of Alaric they moved them at a safe distance from the car before it exploded.

* * *

><p>Later on at the Salvatore Boarding House Grace and Elena were sat in the living room, she was using a tube of cream to clean her wound that was on her cheek.<p>

"Give it to me. I can do it." Elena protested.

"No, let me." Grace insisted.

"Grace, c'mon." Elena frowned.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do if apply first aid... Now be a good sister and stay still." She swabbed a her sister's cheek.

"You know, I'm really happy that you and Damon worked it out." Elena informed her "I was always Team Damon when it came to you, him and Klaus."

"Thanks." Grace blushed heavily "Admittedly, so was I."

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked in a low voice.

"Anything." Grace promised.

"Would you have ever chosen Klaus? Like if he wasn't such a dick who kills the people you loved and it was just a simple task of choosing between him and Damon. Who?" Elena looked at her.

Grace paused momentarily "No matter what Klaus has done in the past... with saving me from a burning building and... letting me live a life until he 'wanted to take me'." She rolled her eyes "It was always Damon... I met him first, I fell for him first..."

"Good to hear." Damon walked in the room and Grace blushed "How are you feeling?"

"Not to bad." Elena nodded.

"How about you?" he stroked his woman's hair gently.

"What happened to you?" The doppelgänger looked at her sister concerned.

"Rebekah skewered her whilst you were being burnt alive with my brother." Damon answered handing his girlfriend a glass of blood.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked concerned.

"Nothing a nice glass of blood can't fix." Grace smirked sipping at it tentatively.

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric asked as he walked into the room.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon noted patting his friends shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." Elena hugged Grace before leaving with Alaric.

It didn't take long for Grace to begin to pour herself a glass of whisky, she felt his icy gaze boring into her back, turning to him he was smiling "What?"

"It was always Damon." He mocked her "Always?"

"Always." Grace giggled blushing heavily.

* * *

><p>Caroline slid her dress straps over her shoulder as Tyler lay naked in his bed a thin bed sheet wrapped around his waist "You're always running out on me." Tyler noted.<p>

"You have to earn the overnighter." She winked.

"I consider that a challenge." Tyler grinned as she laughed pulling on her leather jacket.

"Bye." She smiled.

"Bye." He replied, they share a final kiss before she fled from the room, after a moment of silence another array of blonde hair appeared in the room "What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." Rebekah replied with a smirk.

"What?" Tyler cocked an eye brow.

"A little present." She answered as she zipped from the room returning with a small, mousy girl with a wound on her neck.

"You should go." Tyler told her.

"You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer." She tore into the girls wrist and Tyler quickly rushed over ripping into the females neck as they both drank from her.

* * *

><p>Katherine was lighting a candle as Fayth was perched onto the side of the side of Mikael's tomb, his eyes opened again as he watched them both carefully "I apologise for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you know that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you both awoke me?"<p>

"We thought you might know how to kill Klaus." Fayth answered inspecting her chipped nails "But something tells me that we've been sorely misinformed."

"Would you mind helping me with these?" Mikael questioned referring to the chains that tied him down "I can assure you there's not way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

"Does that mean you do know how to kill him?" Katherine asked a hint of hope in her voice.

"I can kill Klaus." Mikael confirmed "And I will." Fayth leaned down and broke the chains for him, he nodded rubbing his wrists "Thank you."

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick." Fayth nodded "Just saying..."

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael answered.

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine asked.

Mikael smiled as he grabbed Fayth pulling her into the stone tomb ripping into her neck drinking her essence, Katherine screamed and ran to help, but he grabbed her and began to fed from her too.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Elena were about to leave when Grace intercepted them, Damon was no where to be seen and she smiled at them both "It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again." The vampire informed Alaric.<p>

"I don't." Alaric replied flatly.

"I think he kind of misses you." Grace answered as Stefan walked from his room.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Stefan nodded.

"That was the point." Alaric answered.

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better of having me around." Stefan informed them as they walked towards the door about to leave "Elena, wait." Stefan called "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope." Elena answered.

"After everything I've done, you... you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again." Stefan smirked.

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up." Elena replied.

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan told her and Alaric and Grace glared.

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." She answered as she punched it in the gut, two stakes ejected from the sleeve Alaric had given her, he grunted as they did, she took of the sleeve and handed it back to Alaric before leaving with the teacher.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that." Grace told him snidely before turning and leaving to find Damon.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Jeremy was leaving Bonnie yet another voicemail, she had been ignoring him all night "Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?" He hung up and took a seat on his bed, Anna suddenly appeared next to him.<p>

"I shouldn't be here." Anna noted.

"No kidding." Jeremy muttered.

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?" Anna quizzed.

"I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you." Jeremy admitted in a hushed over.

"I can't stop thinking about you, either." Anna whispered as she took a seat next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked, she raised her hand and he touched it softly, he seemed surprised as he took it "Do you... feel this?"

"what's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?" Anna asked.

* * *

><p>Damon was rolling up the blood stained rugs as he heard Grace turning the shower on, he smiled as a vase broke from across the room "Keep it up, Stefan." He growled as he began to pick up the pieces of the vase, suddenly something hit him hard he fell to the floor as he reopened his eyes he saw a dark pair of dead eyes watching him. Mason Lockwood.<p>

"This is going to be fun." The dead wolf noted.

* * *

><p>Grace pulled her hair back into a ponytail as the door slammed shut, she jolted and turned to see no one standing there "Damon?" she asked "I'm done with training for today, please." She begged.<p>

"A Salvatore, really?" A voice asked from behind her "And Damon? Grace, a vampire..."

Quickly Grace turned her fangs bared to protect herself when she saw a soft pair of green eyes staring back at her, the look of slight disappointment was apparent on her older face "Gran?" She whimpered as she saw the face of her Gran, Heidi Johnson staring back at her, her jaw dropped open in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm not sure if you all remember Grace's Gran, Heidi, from Season One, but I feel as if it's a good time to bring her back :( not necessarily under the best circumstances.**

**Anyway, some Drace scenes, Grace will _always_ choose Grace, cute :) sorry if there was any Klace lovers out there, doesn't mean there won't be more Klace scenes later on, but it is a Damon/OC so I feel as if I should stick to my original pairings.**

**Please leave me a review, I love reading them so much and I really enjoying reading about why you love Drace or Klace, and I love hearing what you want to happen, so thank you to everyone that has been review or has reviewed, I really do appreciate so much!**

**Plus, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but just without all the spaces :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	51. Ghost World

Twisted Love

Season Three

Ghost World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace, Fayth and Heidi :)**

* * *

><p><em>Grace was walking towards her old house in Mystic Falls. The old Johnson house, it was still smoking from the fire that Mason Lockwood and Fayth had set off. She was caught by surprise when she saw her Gran, Heidi was stood in front of it with a solemn look on her face.<em>

"_What are you doing here?" Grace asked her in a small voice "You left town without so much of a goodbye-"_

"_I had a good reason, you hated me." Heidi retorted._

"_You gave me a good reason to." Grace hissed "You lied to me."_

"_I lied to protect you." Heidi told her firmly._

"_I didn't want you to leave! I needed your help, with the telepathy! With the becoming a vampire! With Damon and Stefan and Elena." Grace told her tears gathering in her eyes "I needed you... and you were no where to be found."_

"Wake up."

"_What?" Grace creased her eye brows looking around her, confused as to where the voice was coming from._

"Wake up."

* * *

><p>Suddenly Grace awoke with a surprised look on her face, Liz Forbes was standing there with a worried look on her face. Her eyes didn't focus for the moment before she noticed she was laying on the burnt porch to her house.<p>

"Grace. Are you ok, sweetie?" Liz asked.

"I..." Grace croaked "I think so... what am I doing here?"

"I got a call from the neighbours saying that you were down here... talking to yourself... sleepwalking." Liz replied helping her stand "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Grace rubbed her head.

"Is everything ok at home? With Damon? With Stefan?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Grace nodded "I guess I'm just a little stressed. My Gran used to tell me stories of how I used to sleepwalk when I got overworked, or stressed... maybe that's what's happening now." She suggested.

"Come to the Grill. I'll buy you a coffee." Liz offered with an assuring smile.

* * *

><p>Damon was downstairs in the Salvatore Boarding House tied to a chair, he could barely move, but he could see the gleam of his ring coming off the floor, what he couldn't see was Mason standing across the room watching him.<p>

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon groaned as he saw a iron fire poker sticking from his chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Mason asked, knowing that Damon wouldn't be able to answer.

"Oh. Stefan. Grace." Damon called but only Stefan came in to smirk at his older brother "Low blow, Stefan. Low blow."

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan creased his eye brows, a confused yet amused look on his face.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Damon told him firmly.

"I didn't do this." Stefan held his hands up innocently.

"Quit screwing around!" Damon hissed.

"I didn't." Stefan replied honestly as he checked the chains over seeing the handy work "It's pretty mess up though, isn't it?" He noted as he pulled the fire poker from his chest throwing it to the floor. He then started on the chains, but stopped and walked away carelessly.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself." Damon called.

Mason watched him with narrowed eyes and turned and opened the curtains, Damon yelled as he burned trying to turn away from the burning sunlight.

* * *

><p>In the town square everyone was preparing for the Night of Illumination, they were hanging lanterns from the trees and lampposts. Carol Lockwood was doing her job as town Mayor and was making a speech to the volunteers and citizens.<p>

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers." She clapped and everyone else did too "Tonight, we turn of our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson..." Every applauded as he ran up onto the stage.

Alaric and Jeremy were in the crowd listening to the speech, the teen looked across at the teacher confused by his presence "What are you doing here?"

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric answered.

"Alright, that explains what you're doing here." He nodded.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric countered as Elena joined them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" She questioned as Anna appeared next to her, but only Jeremy could see her.

"Just a bunch of historical lies." Anna snorted watching Tobias talk.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy replied firmly.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the way." Tobias informed the audience.

"After the founders stole from all the vampires." Anna countered crossing her arms over her chest and Jeremy smirked.

"What's so funny?" Elena questioned the boy.

He shrugged and looked forward at the stage, Elena turned to look at the stage as Anna continued to comment of the speech "Safe from vampires." Anna saw Jeremy smile and a smile appeared on her lips as she took his hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were hanging the lanterns casually, just talking and having fun, talking about what had happened with Matt "So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did you get rid of Anna, too?"<p>

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." A thick sound of jealousy was evident in her voice.

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline gave her a look.

"There. You commented." Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie-"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie argued.

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it." Caroline looked at her.

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it." Bonnie replied "I just don't know what to do about it."

* * *

><p>Grace was walking around town by herself thinking about what she had seen last night, and the dream she had, and the fact that she had sleepwalked.<p>

"Grace." Damon called from his car as he climbed out and she walked over meeting him halfway, he hugged her tightly "Are you ok? Where were you last night? You didn't answer your phone-"

"I... I, um, I woke up outside of my house with Sheriff Forbes there... She said I was sleepwalking." She replied seeing the burn marks on his cheeks "What happened?"

"Mason Lockwood happened... where's Bonnie?" He asked climbing from his car "No. Wait. You were sleep walking, why?"

"I don't know." Grace admitted "Must be just everything getting to me."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked brushing the hair back off her face.

"Yeah." She breathed out as he leant down and kissed her softly, her heart fluttered as his lips pushed against her, it was a 'thank god you're ok' kiss, so smooth and sensual she was sure to look like a hussy to the citizens of Mystic Falls "Much better now... Wait. Hold on. Mason Lockwood? I'm pretty sure he's dead, Damon." Grace told him in a low voice.

"Bonnie's over there." Damon ignored her, taking Grace's hand and pulling her towards the witch and her blonde friend "Greetings, blondie, witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He replied in a low voice.

"What?" Grace asked looking up at him, the burn marks on his cheeks were healing, but they still looked sore.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe because he changed me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." He rubbed his chest over his shirt "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline looked at her friend.

"They can't." Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He pulled Grace away "Why were you sleepwalking? What did you dream about? I was so worried."

"Sorry. I can't really remember." Grace lied "It was a while ago..."

"I know when you're lying Grace." Damon looked down at her "Who was it? Klaus? Rebekah? Stefan?"

"Heidi." Grace replied and they stopped walking for a moment "I was speaking with her in my dream, but then I woke up at the burnt remains of my house and I can't remember what happened last night... It must just be a guilty conscience where I haven't spoken with her since... everything."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Grace nodded "Why else would she show up?" She shrugged "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Damon questioned looking at her.

"I need just have some alone time for a while." Grace replied squeezing his hand "I'll call you, ok?"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Grace nodded "I just need some time, ok?"

"Alright." Damon respected her wishes quickly before she could walk away he captured her in his arms and kissed her passionately, she melted into the kiss, just for a moment all her worries washing away and she could enjoy him. Just having Damon to herself. Without having to worry about Heidi. Or Klaus. Or Stefan. Or Rebekah. Or Elena. Or Anyone! She could just love him unconditionally and bask in his love that he was burying her in. The consuming, heart throbbing love that he gave to her.

Pulling away both of their eyes fluttered open to see people across the road whispering and throwing them looks. They both laughed and embraced each other for a moment nuzzling into each others savouring each others smells and warmness, just like vampires lovers would do.

Pulling away from him he instantly missed her in his arms, she gave him a small smile as she turned and walked down the street, he creased his eye brows confused as to where she was going or what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Elena and Alaric were sitting outside of the Mystic Grill with one of Stefan's journals reading about when he went off the rails the last time "Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something." She asked.<p>

"What's up." Jeremy looked at her.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring he back." Elena informed him.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric questioned.

"She's dead." Jeremy guessed as he looked over at the girl "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena shrugged.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy argued reasonably.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena quizzed.

"That's what Anna calls it." Jeremy replied "There's no like an official brochure or anything."

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric questioned.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy explained as Anna took up the empty seat next to him.

"Vicki could interact." Alaric looked at the boy "She blew up my car."

"Vicki has help from a witch on the other side. Anna... she's doing this all be herself."

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." Alaric shrugged.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing in the middle of the town square talking with both Caroline and Bonnie "I have seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me."<p>

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie argued.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt told her firmly.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and no Mason?" Caroline asked.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie told her vampire friend.

"I've have enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt told them both as he turned and walked away.

"I feel so sad for him." Caroline whimpered "It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah." Bonnie mused.

"So much strength for a man." Caroline admired.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie hissed as she grabbed her bag, it fell loose and everything tumbled to the floor including her grimoire which opened as a gust of wind came.

"Ok, did your grimoire just-"

"I think so." Bonnie whispered as she looked at the page reading it.

"Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." Caroline whimpered.

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie read the language.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"Ghosts." Bonnie explained.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked Jeremy as they sat inside of the Mystic Grill.<p>

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her." Jeremy mused.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric begged.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." Elena growled at her guardian.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting her thinking of them watching us?" Alaric hissed referring to Isobel and many others.

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of the find peace." Anna explained and Jeremy nodded.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked seeing Jeremy look at the empty chair.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Anna begged "She won't like it."

"No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." Jeremy rose from his seat as Stefan arrived

"hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Stefan asked as he saw his journals sitting on the side "Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." He smirked.

"I didn't." Elena countered.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan shrugged.

"You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric told him firmly.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." he smiled evilly as he saw the shocked expression on Elena's face, he cracked up laughing "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." He looked around for a moment "Hey, Grace didn't come home last night, where is she?"

"She didn't come home?" Elena questioned.

"Some sister you are." Stefan scoffed "Shows how much you care for her..." He paused for a moment before his eyes darkened "You know, Damon may think he's _the one_ for Grace, but he's wrong."

Elena and Alaric both looked up at the vampire "What?" the girls voice was extremely low with anger.

"Klaus is right for Grace." Stefan replied "He is the only who was has ever cared for her completely, when Damon loved Fayth, Klaus loved Grace, when Damon and Grace fight Klaus will always be there for her... They will end up together."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alaric replied slightly protective over his best friends and best students relationship.

"Grace and Damon won't last." Stefan told them flatly "Klaus will make sure of that."

"You're meant to be a brother to Grace." Elena told her "You always have, h-how can you just forget that?"

"Easily." Stefan smirked.

"This isn't you speaking. It's Klaus." Alaric shook his head.

Stefan just scoffed as he walked away, Elena let out a small sigh "I can't drop it, Ric." Elena told Alaric firmly.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline both walk into the abandoned witches house and enter the empty cellar taking a seat on the floor "So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline glanced around the erie room.<p>

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie explained in a low voice.

"Hmm. There's not chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline looked down at her feet.

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie replied.

"Right. A pinky swear?" Caroline asked childishly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked into the restrooms of the Grill and Anna followed him giving him a concerned look "What's wrong?" She questioned softly.<p>

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy asked.

"Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us." Anna replied.

"What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that." Jeremy replied.

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea." Anna shook her head, her tousled brown hair falling over her eyes.

"The witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?" Jeremy asked, he needed to know the truth, if Anna was using magic to stay with him then she needed to stop and get out of his life.

"What?" Anna hissed "No! I'm all alone, Jeremy. I told you that." She reminded him.

"Swear to me." Jeremy whispered.

"I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me." She grabbed his hand.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." She countered.

"I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>Grace approached the old cemetery on her own, under the tall trees it was dark and gloomy, the sun struggled to sneak through as she approached two graves placed next to each other, kneeling down she sighed heavily.<p>

"I feel as if I've let you down." Grace admitted "I miss you both, so much, it wasn't fair you got taken from me the way you did and I want you back so much..."

She looked up at the names on the grave stone _Stephaine Hazel Johnson, loving daughter, caring mother, amazing wife, will be missed by all R.I.P_ then to the next _David Everett Johnson loving father, adoring husband, brilliant son, was taken from us too soon R.I.P_

"It was Klaus who saved me from our burning home, and I almost joined you the other day, he tried to kill me because he... he feels something for me. And I can't help but think what you would say if you were here..." Grace mused looking at her mothers grave stone "You'd tell me to go for Damon, he's good for me and treats me great... Dad, you'd want someone to protect me with all of his heart and that's... that's Damon, right?" She asked into thin air "Or Klaus?" The wind brushed through her hair and she creased her eye brows.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Caroline asked as she lit the final candle "Do you need to do-" Bonnie just started the spell without another word "Right. Ok." The wind began to brush through the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric told Elena as they stood inside the Grill.<p>

"I'll be right back." Elena walked for the restrooms as Damon joined Alaric.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." He glared at his friend.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon replied.

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me." Alaric almost pouted "Alright? We're not friends. I don't like you." He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah, and?" Alaric shrugged.

"I think he's still a little pissed." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was continuing to cast the spell as everything began to move in the fast pace of the wind gust into the room "Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie-" Suddenly someone grabbed Bonnie's hands that were hovered over the grimoire, she opened her eyes to see her Grandmother Shelia "Oh my God. Is that you-"<p>

"Grams." Bonnie whimpered.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the restrooms and was surprised to see Anna in there lip locking with her brother, she jolted at the sight of her "Anna?"<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking down the street acting his ripper, cocky self when suddenly he saw a blonde array of hair standing in front of him, she was grinning madly "Lexi!"<p>

* * *

><p>Grace felt someone knelt down next to her, she half expect to turn and see a icy pair of blue eyes watching her carefully, but instead she saw a bright pair of green eyes watching her worried.<p>

"I used to come here when I was sad, too." Heidi announced sadly.

"Gran." Grace's voice shook.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon were sitting up at the bar as Mason arrived next to them, they both look up to see his dark eyes watching them "Mason."<p>

"God, I miss whisky." The dead werewolf mused as he drunk Damon's drink before smashing the glass violently on Damon's forehead.

"Told ya." Damon hissed at his friend.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Lexi beamed.<p>

"You're dead." Stefan told her firmly.

"Well, technically, so are you." Lexi countered with a side ways smile she pulled off beautifully.

"Then how can I see-"

"See me? Yeah, I have no idea." Lexi cut him off "And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point." her smile faded "You're off the rails. Big time."

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?" Stefan hissed at his best friend.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?" Lexi flashed him a kind smile, moving her long blonde fringe back off her face.

"I don't want your help." Stefan growled at her.

"You know, you say that every time. 'I don't want you help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone'." Lexi snorted at her impression of Stefan.

"well, maybe you should listen this time." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Or maybe I should do this." Lexi lashed over and grabbed his head smashing it against the car window, she looked around as he fell unconscious to the floor at her feet.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was looking into the deep, glassy eyes of her grandmother as she sobbed hard "I can't believe you're here!"<p>

"Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." Shelia hushed her granddaughter as she looked over her shoulder at a vampire Caroline "Nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Hi, Ms. Shelia." Caroline's voice was small and she looked a bit pale at the sight of the older witch.

"A fine mess you've made, honey." Sheila told Bonnie "The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice." Bonnie replied "I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand." Sheila nodded "But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did the spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedge the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?" Bonnie asked.

"Witches talk." Shelia shrugged "Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.

"That's Original vampire business, not yours." She tisked "I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door." She ordered.

* * *

><p>"How do we do that?" Elena asked on the phone to Caroline as she stared down her brother and Anna.<p>

"Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman." Caroline replied.

"Talisman... my necklace?" Elena asked.

"It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that." She narrowed her eyes.

"What! Are you kidding?" Caroline growled.

"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back." She hung up and looked at the ghost.

"Elena-"

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena warned.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy defended the vampire.

"You're right, it's yours." Elena replied to her brother and Anna disappeared into thin air "How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie." He begged.

"Don't worry." Elena smiled "I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help you send the ghosts away." She walked out of the room to walk into a blonde haired girl, she looked up expecting to see Caroline, but instead she saw Lexi smiling at her.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena." Lexi grinned.

"Lexi?" Elena asked.

"mm-hmm... Come with me."

"Where?" Elena questioned.

"Ripper detox 101. Crash course." Lexi replied bluntly as she grabbed her wrist.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help saving Stefan's life?" Lexi asked and Elena sighed heavily.

"Let's go." She walked from the building behind the beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Grace asked as she looked at her Gran "You left town-"<p>

Her Gran nodded "And died."

"Yeah and-" the brunette didn't quite absorb what she had said at first until she realised, but then she stopped for a moment and looked at her Gran "You... you what? You d-d..."

"I died... like you, but I didn't come back, well not as someone you could see anyway." Heidi told her bluntly, she saw the tears beginning to well in Grace's chocolate brown orbs "Don't cry, sweetie. My last wish was to see you again, I'm happier now."

"How... how did you... how?" Grace whimpered a small tear trickling down her face "What? How?"

"How did you?" Heidi cocked an eye brow.

"I-It was an accident." Grace replied shaking her head "I was stupid and reckless and I should have listened to Damon."

"You know, Gracie, I've been trying to get through to you for a while to speak with you..."

"Was that you with the dreams? Did you manipulate my sleep?" Grace asked looking at her Gran confused

"I had to try and get through to you some way... I had to get you thinking about me again, but I'm here now." She assured her "I don't know how, and I don't know for how long, but I'm here and we need to talk."

"About what?" Grace whimpered.

"You contemplating your choice in men. Sorry vampires and hybrids" Heidi replied and Grace looked at her shocked "You're with Damon. But Klaus he interests you... Doesn't he?"

"What?" Grace looked up surprised at her Grans bluntness "I love Damon-"

"I know. Damon, he consumes you completely, he's full on and there for you, he fills you with more love you could ever imagine was possible to get, but he's hurt you." Heidi nodded "Then there is Klaus... you spent a summer serving under him, doing his dirty work, you might not want to admit it, but somewhere you do feel for him, it may not be love, but it is something... He feels something for you, it is why I am dead."

"What?" Grace whispered looking up, her vision was red with anger "He-"

"He wanted to know where you were... I didn't tell him so he ended my life." Heidi explained "It was fine, it was my time to go and I went for a good reason."

"You shouldn't have died." Small tears fell down her pink cheeks "It isn't fair."

"Nothing is ever _fair_, sweetheart. Some things we have to live with... but not the guilt." Heidi reached over and took her hand "You shouldn't be a vampire, I shouldn't be a ghost..."

"Are you angry?" Grace asked in a small voice "About me being a vampire?"

"Wanting to become a vampire was too tempting for you." Heidi replied "Yes, I am angry, that was one of the many reasons why I wanted to see you." She slapped her across the face and Grace hissed in pain "Now that that's out of my system... Let's walk shall we." She nodded as she walked away from her.

"You only get one of those." Grace growled rubbing her cheek as she followed the ghost.

* * *

><p>Damon was sending a text back to Caroline before calling Grace, she answered on the first ring, he creased his eye brows at the bad reception "Gracie, where are you?"<p>

"I'm... Cemetery... Be... Later." Her voice was muffled and crackling.

"Grace... I can't hear you, baby. You're at the cemetery?" Damon asked "Why are you there? Are you ok?"

"Breaking... Up... Hear... Love... Bye." Grace's end of the line went dead.

"Is everything ok?" Alaric asked.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason questioned from the other side of the vampire before pouring the alcohol down his throat "Cheers."

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon growled.

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason answered.

Alaric laughed loudly "Good luck with that. Unless your name is Grace, that's not going to happen."

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon looked at the dead werewolf "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason answered "To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least now while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon replied bluntly.

"Not necessarily." Mason answered "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-" He stopped for a moment and looked over at him "What do you know."

"I know you need to apologise."

"You got to be kidding me." Damon scoffed.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise!" Alaric ordered.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do. I was angry because she died and I wanted revenge for her. You burned down her house and she wasn't about to do anything, so I wanted to do something for her. I wanted you to pay."

"What I did to Grace was wrong." Mason nodded "Taking her life was an accident, you have to believe that. But burning down her house... that was terrible of me." Mason admitted before standing up "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shove. Come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon cocked an eye brow.

"Don't tempt me." Mason growled as he walked from the bar.

* * *

><p>Stefan was tied to a chair in one of the city jail cells, Elena and Lexi were off to the side watching him "Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" the blonde questioned sourly.<p>

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity." Elena answered.

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." Lexi gave her a look.

"I can handle it." Elena nodded confidently as Lexi kicked Stefan violently in the shin.

"How you feeling?" Lexi's voice was sugar sweet as she gave him a blood chilling smile.

"What is this?" Stefan shrugged against his chains "Let me out of here!"

"Shh." Lexi hushed him "Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head."

"Elena. Get ride of her, please." Stefan begged.

"No." Elena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation."

"This isn't going to work, Lexi." Stefan told her firmly "You can't do this."

"You heard the not pretty part?"

"I heard you." Elena nodded at the blonde.

Lexi looked Stefan directly into his forest green eyes "What are you doing?" He hissed at her when suddenly he didn't seem ok anymore, his hands and arms began to desiccate "What are you doing, Lexi!" He hissed.

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life." Lexi grinned.

* * *

><p>Down at the old Lockwood cellar, Mason was waiting for Damon with a lantern in his hand, the vampire arrived with a shovel in his hands and a wary look on his face.<p>

"I'm surprised you showed." Mason noted.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon replied with a small grimace.

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason quipped.

"How do you know so much?" Damon questioned.

"There's not much to do on the other side, but sit around and watch other people screw things up." The wolf threw him a look.

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked changing the subject.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason replied as he took the shovel from Damon's hand and smacked it against a old brick wall attempting to break it, but his swing was futile, the wall stayed in tact.

"Oh, come one, give me the thing." Damon snatched the shovel from his hand "Move." He ordered as he swung back and crashed the shovel against the wall, watching it crumble into a doorway formation for them to both fit through.

"Go for it." Mason nodded.

"You first." Damon replied.

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason scoffed.

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon hissed as the wolf walked past him into the cellar and Damon followed.

* * *

><p>"I'm starving." Stefan hissed as he struggled for breath "I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out! Please let me out." Stefan begged.<p>

"What's happening?" Elena questioned.

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without blood." Lexi noted.

"Let me out!" Stefan roared.

"Now he's at nine months." Lexi nodded and Stefan continued to get worse and worse "Two years... Five-"

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan looked at his blonde best friend a evil, look in his eyes.

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend." Lexi gave him her heart-stopping smile.

Elena's phone began to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out of her jeans and walked from the cell closing the door behind her "Hello?"

"So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon, or Grace." Caroline informed the doppelgänger.

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back." Elena replied awkwardly.

"What!" Caroline growled "But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."

"I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan." Elena explained.

"Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas." Caroline replied as she hung up.

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore Boarding House Bonnie was looking across as Caroline slid her phone back in her pocket "What are you talking about?" She questioned.<p>

"Um... Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace." Caroline replied.

"You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?" Bonnie replied cocking her eye brow.

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Caroline's voice was small as she told her friend the truth.

"What?" Bonnie whispered.

"I'm sorry." Caroline replied.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie asked.

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably things that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find the necklace. Ok? Ok." Caroline nodded at her friend assuringly.

* * *

><p>Grace and Heidi walked towards the burnt Johnson house, they hadn't spoke the whole walk over there and things were beginning to get awkward between them "How did it happen?" Grace asked in a soft voice "I mean... Klaus... what did he do?"<p>

"He wanted to know where you were." Heidi replied walking up the porch pressing her fingers against the burnt wood "He was very... persistent."

"What did he say?" Grace looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback months ago<strong>

_Heidi was sat on the porch of her new house in Alabama. A large ginger tom cat sat across her lap, whilst she sipped a ice tea, rocking gently on the rocking chair she kept on the porch. The brilliant sun beamed down from the clear sky._

_The phone began to ring indoors, as removed the cat from her lap, brushing away the hairs and walking inside to pick it up "Hello?"_

"_Is this Heidi Johnson." A dark female voice questioned._

"_Who's asking." Heidi retorted._

"_I'll take that as a yes." The woman replied as the phone line went dead, Heidi creased her eye brows as she put the phone back down on the receiver._

_As she walked back outside she was taken by surprise when her seat was occupied by a handsome young man "So you're the woman who took my Grace back to Mystic Falls." His beautiful British voice echoed around her head._

"_Who are you?" Heidi asked._

"_Oh, how rude of me." The man rose from his seat to stare down at the older woman "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson."_

"_Should I know who that is?" The older woman scoffed._

"_I'm your Granddaughters only future." He winked at her "Only she isn't your Granddaughter, but she is the closest family she has... right?"_

"_How do you know Grace?" Heidi demanded._

"_I saved her from a fire..." Klaus replied and the older woman's eyes widened "Many years ago."_

"_T-that was you?"_

"_Poor girl... trapped up in her room, if I hadn't shown up when I did, well, she wouldn't be here now..." Klaus replied "Now, where exactly is that?" He questioned._

"_I'm not telling you anything." Heidi hissed._

"_I don't think you understand." Klaus took a step towards her "I need to know where she is... I need her with me."_

"_Why?" Heidi hissed "I will never tell you anything."_

"_Why? Don't you trust me?" Klaus pouted and Heidi gave him a stern look "Well, love, I'm actually rather offended and hurt." He paused "And you see, I do very _very_ stupid things when I'm hurt..." His eyes flared with absolute anger for only moments._

"_Do your worst." Heidi challenged as she backed towards the door of her house but she hit someone, a strong body that stopped her from going any further, she turned and saw a man standing there, a warlock, with a cocky grin an attitude to match._

"_Ah, I see you've met Maddox." Klaus mused "Anything you want to say? So you can save yourself? Perhaps the whereabouts of _my_ lovely Grace."_

"_She isn't _your_ anything... and I will never give her up." Heidi growled accepting her fate, she would not want to die for any other cause, protecting Grace was what she wanted, it was what her daughter would have wanted and she would see Grace again one day._

"_Very well..." Klaus nodded "I gave you a choice... It was nice meeting you Heidi Johnson." He used her full name._

"_Grace will never forgive you for this." Heidi whimpered._

"_She'll never know." Klaus replied as he lashed out reaching into her human chest pulling her still beating heart out, her eyes went cold and dark as she fell to the floor by his feet before he dropped her heart too "Well, I guess this lead is dead, search her house, would you?" The Original stroked the hissing cat tentatively._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Grace was in tears "I'm so sorry, I should have known he would have come after you. I was... I was just so anger." She let out a shaky breath "So. So angry that you had left me here to fend for myself, you'd promised to look after me and you skipped town without another word."

"I was angry, too." Heidi replied "At you." She confirmed "Because when I came back as a ghost I found you and you were a vampire." She let out a hiss "I had tried so hard to keep you all away from this, your parents moved country to make sure you didn't get involved in all this supernatural business... This isn't your war."

"He wanted to kill Elena." Grace replied "Incase you forget, Elena is my sister I would do anything to protect her."

"But none of this had anything to do with you... You could have walked away. You could have said no." Heidi told her "But you stayed, and that was the most stupid thing you could have done."

"What should I have done, Heidi?" Grace hissed "Just up and left like you did? Leave my friends to die? My family?"

"I'm your family! I died." The older woman reminded her.

"And I'm sorry for that." Grace whispered tears trickling down her soft face "But I regret nothing... I loved Damon... being a vampire isn't the best thing, but it means I get to be with him for eternity, and above all else, I will protect Elena with my life-"

"You've made a big mistake." Heidi shook her head "But, never-the-less, it is your decision to make and I will give you that."

"Thank you." Grace whimpered.

"Before I went onto the other side, I saw your adoption parents. Stephaine and David." Heidi smiled gently "They were mad at me, too."

"Where they mad at me?" Grace whispered cringing a little.

"No." Heidi smiled "They were proud. You look the curse that was bestowed upon you, and you turned yourself into something amazing. A monster, with humanity. Even when you were running around with Klaus and Stefan, you remained who you truly were." She paused "Now, will you tell me? How did it happen? How did you die?"

* * *

><p>It was the small gathering for the night of illumination and citizens were walking around everywhere, talking casually and having a good time, except for Jeremy who was searching for Anna frantically.<p>

"Anna!" he called "Anna!" He suddenly collided with a man who he didn't recognize, it was Frederick, the tomb vampire that had captured Stefan and tortured him long ago, and was in turn killed by Stefan "Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that." He looked around.

"No problem, buddy." Frederic purred evilly.

* * *

><p>Across the square Carol joined Alaric, she had been looking for the speaker Tobias Fell, who was supposed to be giving and speech "Have you seen Tobias Fell?" Carol asked the man "He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."<p>

"No." Alaric replied as he knocked back his whisky.

* * *

><p>Frederick approached Anna as she sat there depressed "Well, well." The older man made himself known.<p>

"Frederick?" Anna whispered.

"If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle." Frederick purred.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Carol greeted the gathering audience "Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." She announced and Alaric walked up onto the stay.

"Still hanging around with the Gilbert kid, huh?" Frederick looked at Anna.

"There you are." Jeremy arrived "Is everything alright?"

"Ask your ancestors."

"What are you doing here, Frederick?" Anna hissed as two men joined him.

"Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we..." He looked at his two friends "Have got some unfinished business with the founding families."

"On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up." Alaric shrugged and the lanterns began to light up, suddenly the festivities turn into utter mayhem when people see the dead body of Tobias Fell hanging from a tree.

* * *

><p>Grace let out a small sigh "It was a little while back before... we knew everything that was to know about Mystic Falls... all the monsters that really lived here." Heidi nodded "And I had gotten in trouble trying to protect Damon and I got hurt in the process, he gave me his blood and it was in my system."<p>

"Oh no." Heidi moaned.

"So, the next day..." Grace paused "Elena went to Duke university with Damon to go check out a lead and I stayed here with Caroline – who had recently become a vampire – and Stefan who was looking after her." Grace let out a small sigh.

"Continue."

"So... We had recently heard about werewolves, but didn't think anything of it." Grace nodded "We, uh, we went to a party in the forest during the day and stayed there until night, on a full moon... I had left my car in the forest and went looking for it, after countless people told me not to go, because of the very real possibility of werewolves, but like an idiot I didn't listen... and I saw a car."

"I take it that it wasn't yours." Heidi added.

"Nope." Grace whimpered "It was Mason Lockwood's... He lost control and broke free, after his transformation had taken place, he pounded and... broke my back, killing me... I woke up the next day in transition."

"Why did you chose to turn?" Heidi asked "Did they force you? Damon and Stefan. Did they make you turn?"

"Are you kidding? No." Grace hissed "To be honest, I didn't really think about it." Grace admitted shaking her head a little "I wanted to live and that was all I knew." she sighed "I'm... I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

* * *

><p>Stefan was in a bad way as he sat down in the city jail cell, he looked over at his ex-girlfriend as she watched him carefully "Elena." He whispered "Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me." He begged.<p>

"Don't listen. Shut him out." Lexi instructed.

"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena told him.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." Stefan whimpered.

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now." Lexi informed her.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." Stefan hissed.

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them." Lexi told her.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stefan whimpered and Elena looked over at him "Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." The doppelgänger shook her head.

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway." He growled turning on her "I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste."

"You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." The expert explained as she grabbed a stake and shoved it into his stomach "Think of it as a regime. Day in day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved."

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan yelled at her.

"You can't. I'm already dead." Lexi countered as she pulled the stake out and re-stabbed him violently.

"I can't..." Elena whispered as she ran from the room, Lexi's eyes followed her.

As Elena got outside she took in a loud gasp of air filling her lungs, she let out a shaky breath when she saw the paramedics lugging a body bag away from the police.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were looking for the necklace in the Salvatore Boarding house were trying to get hold of anyone who might have known "Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere is this room." Caroline hissed as she leaned back against the wall in Damon's room as Bonnie's phone began to vibrate, she saw it was Jeremy and didn't want to answer, the vampire snatched the phone and hit answer "What do you want, Jeremy?"<p>

"Caroline? Did you find the necklace?" Jeremy questioned.

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?" Caroline asked creasing her eye brows.

"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically though the founding families." He informed her.

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it." Caroline answered.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"Well – who do you think?" Caroline hissed.

"I didn't." Anna told Jeremy.

"She said she didn't take it." Jeremy told Caroline.

"Oh, and you believe her." The vampire cocked an eye brow in disbelief.

"I didn't take it, Jeremy." Anna hissed.

"You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her." Jeremy confirmed.

"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything." She pressed end.

* * *

><p>Jeremy let out a growl as he turned back to the ghost, but she wasn't there, scanning the crowd he couldn't see her. The boy was caught by surprise when Elena showed up out of no where.<p>

"Jeremy? What's happened?" Elena asked concerned.

* * *

><p>Damon and Mason were making their way though the hidden part of the old Lockwood cellar, the vampire who growing even more wary of him and where he was taking him.<p>

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Damon announced "Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk, but you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon scoffed as they both stop at a point where they could go either right or left "Alright. Which way?"

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Mason suggested.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked.

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Mason shrugged Damon gave him a look before turning and going right "Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Damon scoffed as he continued to walk, suddenly a load of stakes were fired and it went through his body, he could feel the vervain from the wood sinking into his body "Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" The vampire called, but there was no response.

* * *

><p>"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked Jeremy as they stood in the middle of the town square.<p>

"I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy told her.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back." Elena told her.

"I know, but-"

"But what? What, Jer?" Elena hissed.

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." Jeremy whispered.

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is the past, Jer." Elena told him "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" she saw Anna standing behind Jeremy "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that." Anna took the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to them with a look of sorrow on her face "Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away."

* * *

><p>Damon was stood in there with many stakes sticking out of his body groaning in pain, when a ghost Mason Lockwood walked around the corner with a shovel in his hand.<p>

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon hissed.

"Sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason shrugged as he swung the shovel to break the stakes and then removed the rest "You're welcome."

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon hissed at the wolf.

Mason let out a heavy sigh "You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. And I can't take back what happened to Grace. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption..."

* * *

><p>In Bonnie's car the witch was driving whilst Caroline was speaking on her phone, she hung up and smiled gently "Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the with house."<p>

"Ok. What's going on up there?" She stops her car at a accident, Caroline squints to try and look in the car window.

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline explained as she saw Frederick and the other tomb vampires advancing on the car "Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car."

"What?" Bonnie growled.

"And you're going to drive the hell away from here." She ordered.

"No way! I am not leaving you!" Bonnie hissed.

"Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait." She referred to Tyler's mother trapped in a car "So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?" She nodded and Bonnie gave her a serious look as she climbed from the car, despite her better judgement Bonnie drove away.

Frederick looks over at Caroline and gave her a smile, the blonde narrowed her eyes as she turned demonic and charged for him full of vengeance.

* * *

><p>"This spell is just going to break your foothold, right?" Jeremy asked Anna as they stood in the town square "You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye."<p>

"No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back." Anna whispered.

"Anna-"

"I'm sorry I took the necklace." She began to sob "I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe..."

"You might find your mother." Jeremy sighed.

"I don't know here she is, Jeremy." Anna whimpered like a scared child that had lost her mother in a supermarket "I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found."

"Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?" Jeremy took her hands.

"I just... I don't want to be alone anymore." She cried as he embraced her tightly.

"Look at me." He commanded and she did with watery eyes "You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone." She handed him the necklace, they exchanged a final glance before he turned on his heals and walked from the girl.

* * *

><p>Lexi was pacing around a deeply ripperfied Stefan, she had a angry look on her face as she held the stake in her hands "Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there."<p>

"Now anymore, Lexi." He hissed as the door opened and Elena rejoined them.

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." She drove the stake through his stomach and he chocked, coughing and spluttering everywhere.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan growled at her.

"We're running out of time." Elena announced from beside them.

"You've got to get me more." Lexi told her firmly.

"I can't." The doppelgänger shook her head softly.

"No! No... not until I break through." Her blue eyes fixed on a hurt, weak Stefan.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." The brunette shrugged helplessly.

"The necklace." The ghost whispered "Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it hurting your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope." Lexi reminded him

Stefan chuckled darkly "Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces."

* * *

><p>Damon and Mason continued to make their way through the booby-trapped caves in the old Lockwood cellar, the walked to what looked like a dead end, but suddenly Damon couldn't walk through, whereas Mason could.<p>

"God! This is not happening." Damon moaned.

"What now?" Mason questioned.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in." He hissed and Mason turned "Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck." The wolf scoffed "I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, but-"

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Mason threw him a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>Over at the old Johnson place Grace was sitting down on the grass, a small flower captured in her hands as she pulled it away petal-by-petal. Heidi joined her taking a seat next to her looking up at the amazing, glowing moon.<p>

"I feel something." Heidi admitted "I don't think I have long left."

"I don't want you to leave." Grace whispered "But if you can't accept what I am-"

"Grace, you don't understand." Heidi interrupted her "I was brought up to hate vampires, but I'm conflicted... I was supernatural, too. I never fit in. With the help of a witch, I lived a lot longer than I should have." She whispered "And if people could accept what I was..." She reached over and took Grace's hand "I can accept what you are."

"Do you mean it?" Grace whispered looking at her, the young vampires eyes were wide with excitement.

"Of course." Heidi smiled "You know, your parents talk through me sometimes, I'm not all alone over there, on the other side." She explained "They are _so_ proud of you... You've been through a lot."

"Really?" Grace whispered tears streaking down her face.

"God yeah." Heidi squeezed her hand "They both love you so much, they both know that you'll choose the one who is right for you... Nothing will stand in the way of true love."

* * *

><p>Bonnie set alight the chimney in the old abandoned witch house and then lights up some candles for power, she was caught by surprise when Jeremy burst into the room "Bonnie!"<p>

Her face was less than pleased to see him, she snatched the necklace from his waiting hands and threw it into the fireplace. The young witch began to chant a spell under her breath, taken by surprise when her Grams joined her helping the spell along nicely.

* * *

><p>Carol's eyes flutter open and her head instantly started hurting when she saw Caroline outside of the car fighting the tomb vampires off.<p>

Frederick got the younger vampire in a headlock and held her there firmly stopping the air flow, she gasped for breath when suddenly she felt his grip loosen and she fell to the floor, all of the ghosts were gone.

* * *

><p>Heidi could feel herself fading away, she stood up and stared up at the starry sky, a small smile falling on her lips, her business her was done and she was now at peace "I have to leave you now." The older woman whispered "Be safe."<p>

Grace quickly got to her feet and hugged her tightly, holding her in her arms "I'm sorry Klaus did this to you."

"It is ok, dear." Heidi smoothed down her hair "I love you. Your mom loves you. Your dad loves you..." Large tears fell down Grace's face and she sobbed when suddenly she fell forward, Heidi was gone, she was now finally at peace.

* * *

><p>Down in the old Lockwood cellar Mason was staring at the rocky wall and his face was filled with amazed "So?" Damon called over to him "What'd you find?"<p>

"It's in-" Suddenly he disappeared his lantern falling to the floor.

"No, no, no, no! No! Where'd you go? Mason, Mason!" Damon growled slamming his hands into the barrier unable to get through.

* * *

><p>Lexi felt something deep inside of her which was dragging her away from the person that needed her most, let out a small sigh she turned to Elena and gave her a look "He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through."<p>

"It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free." Elena assured her, Lexi turned and gave Stefan a final look, a deep sibling like loved filled her eyes as she slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Anna was walking on her own in the street, she was so cold, shivering almost, tears streaming down her cheeks, she lifted her head to look around when she suddenly saw her mother, joy filled her heart "Mom?"<p>

Pearl began to cry as they both ran towards each other hugging each other tightly, they began to fade away together. Peace in each other.

* * *

><p>In the abandoned witch house and the two witches watched as the necklace smelted down completely "You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." Sheila smiled before she hugged her granddaughter and faded away.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the city jail drying her eyes from the tears she had shared with Heidi before she had to leave, she saw Stefan tied to a chair and Elena leaning back against the wall.<p>

"Whoa." She whispered "What happened in here?"

"Lexi helped." Elena whispered "We're fixing Stefan."

"What do you want?" He spat at the vampire.

"You know, Stefan. I really am thankful to you." Grace nodded and he looked at the younger vampire, her face was soft as she watched him "Those months with Klaus, I'm really grateful for you being there... I don't think I would have been able to survive without you." Tears trickled down her face "You've helped me a lot since becoming a vampire..."

"You mean nothing to me." Stefan growled and Grace took a step back wounded by his words "You never did, if I ever cared for you in any way, it was for Elena's sake. You were never a sister to me. And you never will be." Grace was done for one day, she had been hurt enough, finding out Klaus had killed her Gran, her Gran leaving her again, and now Stefan's painful words, she turned on her heels about to leave.

"He doesn't mean it." Elena called "It's just his ripper side..."

"I'm done, Elena." Grace hissed kicking the door opened "I am done with everything. My heart hurts too much to keep this up and I can't." She pressed her hand to her chest "I can't keep pretending like things don't bother me when they do. I just need some time." She turned and walked away slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Damon was standing at the front of the Lockwood Cellar waiting for Alaric to show up, he was speaking with Grace on his phone "...I'll be home soon, Gracie. I promise." He frowned "I hate hearing you cry, please stop... Alright, I love you... Yeah. Bye." Damon sighed as he hung up as Alaric arrived "You're here. It's about time."<p>

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric hissed.

"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and you're pretty much the only one I trust." Damon told her firmly.

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric hissed.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon rolled his bright blue eyes.

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon." He reminded the vampire "You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do." He shrugged.

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" The teacher scoffed.

"Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him." Damon grinned sheepishly as the history teacher walked past him into the deep caverns of the Lockwood cellar.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do, Elena?" Stefan growled at the girl "You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?"<p>

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother speak with my upset sister." Elena turned "Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future." The vampire scoffed.

"I haven't given up Stefan." She turned back to him "I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She touched his face gently "Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." She walked out of the room locking the door before leaving.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sobbing as she kneeled down by the fireplace, the Gilbert boy walked over to her slowly "Bonnie-"<p>

"Just go away, Jeremy." The witch hissed.

"I owe you an explanation." He admitted.

"Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy." Bonnie growled "You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry, Bonnie." Jeremy whispered.

"You need to go." Bonnie ordered.

"But-"

"Just go, Jeremy." She commanded and he turned leaving the house, she heard a sickening noise coming from the fireplace, as she looked up she noticed something that made her stomach churn, the necklace was still in perfect condition.

* * *

><p>Alaric walked through the fresh-hold in the old Lockwood cellar cave, he picked up Mason's lantern which was no longer in use and Damon leant against the wall watching him.<p>

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon called but he didn't reply "Ric. Ric?"

"I found something." He muttered.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

There was unknown drawings in the wall, they were incredibly old and confused the history teacher "I have no idea." He admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ah, man! It had been a while since I updated and I'm sorry :( but I have a fairly good explanation, I've been really busy at college, then I came down with a freaking cold! Boo me! But I'm on the mend _slowly_**

**So, back to the story, Klaus killed Heidi, well that isn't going to get him in Grace's good books, there wasn't really any Drace or anything, but there was some goodbye scenes, which were sad :"(**

**I hope you enjoyed and I really hope that you leave a review :) I love seeing what you think so far, what was think of the ships, and so on :) Make sure you fave and alert if you like and here's hoping the next chapter is out soon!**

**On another, more quick note I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but just without all the spaces :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	52. Ordinary People

Twisted Love

Season Three

Ordinary People

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were just planning on having a shower, it was early in the morning and he was telling her about what had happened yesterday in the Old Lockwood Caverns.<p>

"And you don't know what he found?" Grace asked looking over her shoulder at him, her mouth was slightly ajar after listening to the booby-traps that were left down there.

"Yeah. He just disappeared. I guess that's what happens when witches banish ghosts back to the other side." Damon replied turning her so she was facing him "How about you? Why were you in tears yesterday? When I got in you were past out, nothing was going to wake you..."

"Oh. Erm." She paused tucking a piece of hair behind her ear taking a deep breath "You remember Heidi, my Gran?" She couldn't find the words to tell him the full story, her heart was aching too much from the loss.

"Yep." Damon nodded "Moved away when you found out you and Elena were related." He shrugged carelessly.

"Klaus killed her." Grace whimpered and Damon stared at her confused "He was trying to find me... and... and he killed her because she was protecting me." She broke down in sobs.

Damon caught the petite girl as her kneels buckled but before she could hit the floor, holding her in his arms she wept into the crook of his neck, they sat on the floor of the bathroom leaning back against the wall, she was between his legs in a ball as he held her tightly. Only the sounds of the water from the shower hitting the floor and Grace's breathless sobs could be heard.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered rubbing her back, he was surprised that length Klaus would go to find her, he gritted his teeth as anger washed over him.

"It hurts so much, Damon." She whispered as she pulled back looking into his dazzling blue eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, as he stroked her face gently "I'm so lost, I don't know what to do. I feel as if I'm losing so many people, like I've lost everyone I love." She admitted.

"It's alright." Damon assured her cupping her cheek pulling her down to kiss him tenderly, before pulling away his lips lingering there for a moment "You still have me." He kissed her temple sweetly "You will always have me, no matter what happens, I will be here for you. I love you."

"Thank you." She began to sob again her shoulders shaking "I love you, too." He hated the sound of her crying, it made his heart break a thousand times over, a small tear trickled down his cheek as he just held her until she ceased her crying.

* * *

><p>A little while later Elena and Alaric are waiting at the start of the Lockwood cellar, Damon and Grace would be showing up soon and that's why they were standing there, they grew bored turned and started to walk into the caves.<p>

"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena questioned as she turned to face Alaric with a flashlight in her hand.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric smirked and Elena visible stiffened, she obviously had some kind of fear of bats.

"Wait, what?" Elena whispered turning to the teacher eyes wide.

"Boo." Grace whispered behind Elena and she jolted a scream erupted from her lips, it echoed through the caves as Grace cracked up laughing, she was much better than her break down that morning.

"Grace!" She hit her.

"I'm working on my sneaking." Grace giggled drying her eyes "I'm getting pretty good."

"Yeah you are." Damon smiled as he walked up behind her trapping his hands on his woman's hips "Hey, scaredy-cat." He looked at Elena.

"Shut up." Elena hissed jokingly.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric threw Damon a glare.

"So you both can't get in?" Elena questioned.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." Damon shrugged as they all continued to walk through the caves, careful for any booby-traps.

"What do you mean _ancient_?" Elena asked.

"See for yourself." Damon shrugged as they got to the barrier "Well, this is as we get to go." Grace and Damon had to stop, but Elena and Alaric could happily walk inside and look around at the carvings that were left on the cave wall.

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

"What is it?" Grace tried to look, but her view was obscured by walls.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Alaric explained handing Grace a polarized picture so she could see.

"A werewolf." Grace noted.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Alaric replied and Grace smirked.

"I don't understand." Elena whispered "I thought that the Lockwood came here with the Original founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric explained, giving them what little information he had so far.

"How long?" Grace asked.

"Long. It's gets better. Show her, Ric." Damon grinned.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic." Alaric informed the two girls.

"As in Vikings?" Grace asked creasing her eye brows.

"This name here." He passed Grace another polaroid "Can you read it?"

"Niklaus?" Grace asked as her eyes widened "Klaus... You have got to be kidding me."

"The one and only." Damon replied as he showed her more pictures "And Elijah... and Rebekah."

"How did you learn to read Runic?" Elena looked over at her twin as she studied the pictures.

"I like history." She shrugged "I read a book, taught myself..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

_Rebekah was standing in a dark cave using a sharp, small dagger to cave into a wall, Klaus walked in, his hair was longer that it would be in the future, but he still looked handsome._

"_Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus ordered._

"_Quiet, Niklaus!" Rebekah ordered "Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." The blonde hissed._

"_Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus told her crossing his arms over his chest._

"_If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." She shot him a look._

"_He will find out. He always does." Klaus voice was low._

"_That is because you always tell him." Rebekah replied._

"_I cannot help it, he frightens me." Klaus admitted in a small voice._

"_He frightens us all." Rebekah rubbed his back "That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" She winked._

"_Right." Klaus smiled._

"_Here." She held the knife out for him to take "You finish it and Ill help mother with the meal."_

"_Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister." He threw her a teasing look making __Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she stabbed the knife into his palm, he called out giving her a deathly look "Rebekah!"_

"_It's just a little blood." She cooed "Be a man about it." She flipped her luscious blonde locks over her shoulder as she walked away from him._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked.

"Caved into a cave that's been there since way before the founding on Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter." Alaric's voice was full of surprise and even excitement.

"Ok, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes." Elena shook her head and Grace scanned the pictures over and over.

"That's what I said." Damon noted looking over Grace's shoulder at the pictures in her hands.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric passed yet another picture to Grace and Elena looked at the wall.

"What's the name?" Elena asked looking at the carving on the wall.

"Mikael." Grace whispered running her fingers over the picture "It says Mikael... as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?"

"Yep. And I like to call him _Papa Original_." Damon stated and Grace's jaw dropped open in shock as a flash came form inside of the dead end, Alaric continued to take pictures.

* * *

><p>Alaric ad Damon were looking at the photos that the teacher had originally taken whilst Elena and Grace were practicing their vampire combat "These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images." Alaric informed them<p>

Elena was suddenly back against the wall, Grace's hand loosely trapped around her neck as she gave her a look "C'mon, Elena, what's happened? You're sloppy."

"I'm new at this." She shrugged her off getting ready to fight again "Give me a break."

"'Ghost of Christmas Past' Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon shrugged as he watched the two fight.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked as she lunged at Grace making the vampire dodge.

"Yes." Damon confirmed "Which probably means the wall will leads us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost."

Grace caught Elena again and had her teeth close to the doppelgänger's neck "You're dead..."

"These images at the very least might tell us what the weapon is." Alaric argued.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Grace walked over to the table to look at them.

"Fine! Fine." Damon hissed "If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How are we supposed to do that?" He saw the look in Alaric's eyes and caught his drift "Oh..."

"Well, I can think of one way." Alaric glanced over at Grace "If the story is about the Original family living here... then _you_ go straight to the source."

"Huh?" Grace looked at him confused before he held up the picture of Rebekah's name carved into the wall "No. No way. The last time I saw the blonde Original bimbo bitch she tried to stake me... So no."

Damon caught Grace in his arms and gave her a pleading smile, fluttering his eyes lashes "For me.. Please." Grace let out a heavy sigh, she was like putty in his hands.

* * *

><p>Grace walked out onto the football field to see the cheerleaders, Rebekah was there doing the cheers perfectly, the younger vampire let out a sigh as she approached the Original.<p>

"You! Goody!" Rebekah scoffed as she saw the beautiful brunette stalk towards her.

"I was hoping we could talk." Grace announced.

"About what? Damon? Stefan? Don't worry – I'm not going after you man... and I'm off Stefan until he starts treating me better. In fact, your sister should probably start taking a page out of my book, if I'm honest." Rebekah retorted.

"If I'm honest, I couldn't care less about stupid vampire boyfriend problems." Grace hissed "I'd much rather talk about this..." she held up the picture of the photo with Rebekah name written in Runic "You know, I'm curious as to why you and Klaus have spent 1000 years running from your father..."

"I should get back to the girls." Rebekah turned a worried look in her eyes "Homecoming's right around the corner." Her normal upbeat British voice was now even higher with fear.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Grace smirked as she tucked the picture back away in her bag, turning on her heels.

"You're bluffing!" Rebekah hissed as she turned back to the brunette who was glancing over her shoulder at the blonde, a challenging look was in her chocolate brown orbs.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Grace gnawed on her bottom lip, her orbs full of innocence.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Rebekah told her, Grace could see the ultimate fear in her eyes.

"So then tell me." Grace demanded as she turned to her fully.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah questioned.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Grace cocked an eye brow.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked away from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

"_Come on Henrik!" Rebekah called as she caught her young brothers hand "Our brothers are fighting again." She giggled in excitement as they approached Elijah and Klaus who were play fighting with swords._

"_Oh look, our sister has arrived." Elijah noted "Watch my fast approaching victory."_

"_On the contrary, Elijah." Klaus slashed Elijah belt in two "Just come to laugh at you."_

_Mikael approached the two fast and all the children had a look of fear in their eyes "Relax, Mikael." Esther attempted to calm her husbands burning rage "Niklaus means well."_

"_That is precisely my problem." Mikael hissed as he snatched the sword from Elijah's hand and turned to Niklaus "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" He began to fight with Klaus._

"_Father, we were just having fun." Klaus told him innocently._

"_We fight for out survival!" Mikael growled "And you find time for fun! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"_

"_Father it was nothing-" Before Klaus could finish his sentence his father disarmed him and threw him to the floor with ease holding the sharp blade of the sword to his sons throat._

"_You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikael taunted._

"_You've made your point, Mikael!" Esther hissed protective of her son, her husband rose throwing the sword to the ground angrily._

"_Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikael spat as he left._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Alaric and Elena were looking at all of the photos laid out on the table, minus the picture of Rebekah's name in runic, which was what Grace had with her as leverage for Rebekah. The teacher wrote 'vampire' on a post-it note and placed it on the that looked like two sets of fangs.

Elena then picked up that same picture and creased her eye brows as she compared it to another picture "I think this one is vampire and _this_ one is werewolf." She pointed to the one with the 'vampire' post-it on it then pointed to the one that had a sun and one set of fangs.

"I think you're right." Alaric nodded as he wrote werewolf on a post-it note and changed them over.

* * *

><p>Just outside of Alaric's apartment Grace was on her phone to Damon "She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first." She smirked.<p>

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a grave." Damon countered.

"I've got this, Damon." Her voice was full of confidence "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion and can stop being a dick." She narrowed her eyes "How does he look?"

"Hmm – pasty and pouty." Damon noted as he looked through the bars into the cell at his younger brother.

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later. Rebekah will come around." She smiled "I love you."

"I love you." Damon grinned as he hung up.

Grace walked into Alaric's apartment to see them pining over the picture she slid the Rebekah one back onto the table "Are you sure?" Elena asked as she heard Grace's plan "I mean, a thousand year old vampire, is not the art of patience." The brunette vampire looked down at her phone as her sister spoke, she had got a text from the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson.

_Come over for a chat. Rebekah._

"She's a thousand year old vampire, who's just joined the cheerleader squad... This is a whole different set of rules that play here, 'Lena. I got this." She showed her the message a smug smile across her lips.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Stefan's cell and eyed him up and down tisking under his breath as he watched his younger brother waste away "You know, if you are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade. I think we ca skip the routine visits." Stefan hissed.<p>

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. When Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down and make you feel again..."

"we should all listen to Elena, right?" Stefan scoffed "I mean, her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?" He coughed.

"What are you talking about? It's family day out of vampire rehab. So I'm paying a visit to my baby brother." The raven haired vampire cooed.

"Go away." Stefan hissed.

"Nah – thought we could hang out, old brother bonding." He grinned "How've you been Stef?"

"You know, Klaus may want to keep Grace alive and have her all to himself, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah." Stefan taunted him.

"Liar, liar pants of fire, brother." Damon smirked "My guess is Klaus wouldn't leave town knowing he has all his bases covered, that includes Grace, so what I think is the great Klaus has compelled you to protect them both, Elena more than Grace, but still... So, if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"Got me." Stefan whispered.

"Yep." Damon popped the 'p' childishly.

"You got me. You're good. Congratulations. You can go now." Stefan shooed him.

"You really have given up." Damon nodded.

"Actually, this is my happy face." He hissed as Damon pulled at Stefan's chains releasing him "What are you doing?" Stefan creased his eye brows.

"Screw this Lexi-plan. Think we could both use a drink." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into her home putting her keys down in the little bowl, she could hear music coming from the parlour room, walking towards it she saw Rebekah standing there, two champagne flutes and a smouldering grin "Hey! What's up?"<p>

"You invited me over to my house." Grace reminded her "To talk."

"Alright girls, have at it." The blonde called handing Grace a glass and they both sipped tentatively as girls walked out in homecoming dresses "Are you, uh, planning on going to the homecoming dance?"

"Haven't really given in a thought." Grace admitted "You compelled your own private runway show?" She laughed loudly, enjoying what Rebekah was doing.

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah smiled at the giggling girl "So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not sure, Rebekah. They're all really nice. Look really expensive." She noted.

"Then you have one, too." The blonde's eyes flashed in excitement "Don't let them go to waste..."

"Well, I think you'd look great in this one." Grace walked over to the redhead wearing a fire engine red dress "With the blood an all." she joked.

"Good choice." Rebekah smiled "I think black is more your colour." She walked over to the brunette in a short black minidress "Perfect for you."

"Well, this was fun." Grace smiled as she looked at the receipt her eyes widening at the price of all the dress combined "Shall we talk?"

"Go away." She ordered the many girls "Remember nothing." she then turned to Grace a less friendly look on her face "You do not threaten me, little girl. You'll learn what I allow you to lean. Is that clear?" She hissed and Grace nodded slowly "Great. I think we'll grow to be great friends. Drink, pal?"

* * *

><p>Alaric's door was knocked and Elena got up walking over to answer it, she saw Bonnie standing there and hugged her tightly "Hey."<p>

"Bonnie!" Alaric smiled "Come on in."

"Got your message." She slid her phone into her back pocket.

"Yeah, great. I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed..." He admitted looking at all the pictures.

The witch reached into her tote bag and pulled out Elena's vervain necklace "Brought you the necklace that wouldn't die."

"Ah – that's great." Alaric smiled as he took the chain looking at the pendant.

"You ok?" Elena asked softly.

"Been better..." Bonnie admitted and Elena stroked her back comfortingly.

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot." Alaric told her "I know this with certainty, because I was once Jeremy. Trust me, he'll learn... eventually." He grabbed one of the photos "I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know." he grabbed another post-it note and wrote witch on it before putting in on the picture which matched the pendant on Elena's necklace.

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Grace walk into Stefan's room, they had moved onto harder alcohol now and were getting a little tipsy "How fun is this..." Rebekah giggled with the smaller girl.<p>

"w-we shouldn't be in here." Grace slurred looking through one of Stefan's many journals.

"Course we should!" Rebekah gushed swigging at her drink "Come on, like you never wanted to snoop..." She opened a draw to reveal Stefan's underwear "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed from the 20s." She scoffed and Grace laughed

"Are we gonna root through Stefan's stuff all night long, or are you going to tell me your story?" Grace looked at her "C'mon, friend to friend... buddy to buddy... girl to girl..."

"Tell me, baby-vampire." Rebekah sat on Stefan's desk "What is it like having a sister?"

"Good. Sometimes." Grace admitted "Elena and I are really alike so we clash a lot, but it's good to have someone there. Someone that will always have your back. I imagine it to be the same as having a brother... Like you with your brothers." She paused "Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family." Rebekah smiled as she continued to sift through Stefan's personal items "When a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't been discovered yet." Grace reminded her.

"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebekah smirked "But my mother knew a witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Grace guessed.

"To us they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." She grinned.

"You make it sound so normal." Grace noted.

"It was." She smiled "Once a month our family would retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

_Rebekah was stood in the home of the ancient witch Ayanna, she was looking at the talismans and necklaces hanging from a rope on the ceiling, she touched one softly, it would be the same one that Elena would get hold of in the future, suddenly a burning sensation ran through her fingers scolding her._

"_Ayanna, it burned me!" Rebekah complained._

"_That is not yours to touch." The witch through her a smirk._

"_Mother!" Niklaus voice boomed through the forest fast approaching the village._

"_Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong." Rebekah announced as they ran out of the witches house to see Niklaus holding his younger brothers dead body in his arms "Henrik!"_

"_Mother!" Klaus yelled._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..." Rebekah announced.

Grace could see the pain on the girls face, she nodded and let the girl continued her story about how she had lost her younger brother so tragically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

"_No! No!" Esther screamed as she approached the boys dead body "What happened!"_

"_The wolves." Klaus whimpered "I am sorry, I am so sorry!"_

"_We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther called to Ayanna who stood there with a solemn look on her face._

"_The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." The older witch patted her shoulder gently._

"_No! No!" Esther screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Rebekah sighed as she placed one of Stefan's personal items down on the side "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours..." She sighed looking over her shoulder at the brunette who watched her carefully, sorrow filling her chocolate brown orbs "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Grace's phone began to ring "You better get that. It'll be Damon checking up on you." She smiled gently.

"Hello?" Grace answered her phone.

"Hey!" Damon grinned.

"Damon, where are you?" Grace asked hearing the loud music buzzing around him.

"No idea." He smirked looking around the packed bar he was in "But I'm pretty sure you would love it... Still standing?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Grace smiled "I can't talk right now."

"I'll be at the bar." Stefan told Damon firmly as he walked away from his older brother.

"Is that Stefan?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit... Don't worry – I know what I'm doing." He answered her.

"Damon! How could you let him out? Elena is not going to be happy." Grace hissed turning away from the smirking blonde.

* * *

><p>"I got this, Grace. You handle Barbie Original. I'll handle my brother. I love you." He sung as he hung up "What are we drinking?" He asked Stefan.<p>

"For me something a little bit warmer, a little blonder..." Stefan glanced around as a blonde bartender approached them with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Hello..." Damon looked at the girls name tag "Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey and my brother here would love..." He began to compel her "A shot of you."

"What's the catch, Damon?" Stefan glanced across at his brother.

"No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me." He smiled as Stefan leaned across and grabbed Callie's wrist tearing into it "Hi Callie." He wiggled his fingers at her.

Later Damon and Stefan were playing quarters, the younger brother was winning as the bartender sat on his lap, still feeding him "Are you not going to have any, brother?" Stefan asked Damon gesturing to young Callie sat on his lap.

"No, I, uh, I made a promise to the woman I love..." He replied "Not to drink blood from a human."

"Ah, yeah." Stefan scoffed "You're under the thumb..." He smirked "On a short leash." He won again, flipping the coin into the empty glass "Drink up."

Damon finished off the the bottle of whisky both bothers had been working on, holding it out to Callie he had a grin on his face "Get us a bottle of this?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled as she grabbed it leaving.

"You been on this 'bunny diet' for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is good at a drinking game?" Damon scoffed.

"Oh 'bunny diet' gave me a lot of time to practice." Stefan smiled nodding to himself.

"Hmm."

"Wallow in despair." He flipped a quarter "drowning guilt." He flipped it again "regret my existence." Flip "It's precision born out of tragic boredom." He flipped the coin into the glass again winning yet another round "Drink up, brother."

"All that effort wasted to try to tell you how boring you are and now you finally agree with me?" Damon smirked.

"Damon, you are worse than Elena." Stefan shook his head "Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding – what do you think: I'll break down and you can pull me back form the edge, is that it?"

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan." Damon shrugged "Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. Can't just be." He added as Callie came back perching on Stefan's knee's handing his brother a bottle of whisky with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>"So." Grace started going through Stefan's clothes "What happened next?"<p>

Rebekah walked across the room picking up a picture of Elena and Stefan cocking her perfectly shaped eye brow "Honestly, I don't get those two as a couple..." She paused "They're so different."

"That's only because you don't know who the _true_ Stefan is." Grace countered taking the picture looking at it with a true smile on her lips.

"I know exactly who he is." Rebekah walked over to the bed taking a seat "He's a vampire. We're predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives. Now you and Damon, I get. The passion. The lust. The need for each other. The raw, burning desire. I can understand that... But humans, eugh"

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the homecoming dance?" Grace rolled her eyes "It's been nice hanging around with you Rebekah, but I think I'm just going to go-"

"You haven't even heard half of the story." Rebekah called, her need for acceptance and fear of loneliness hit her hard.

"And you're not going to tell it... You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." She hissed as she turned.

"The necklace that Elena had." Rebekah called and Grace stopped for a moment "Stefan gave it to her. But it wasn't his to give." she paused "It belonged to the Original witch."

"The one who put the Hybrid curse on Klaus?" Grace questioned tucking a strand of her blonde chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Not just the Hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

_The fire was roaring from the torches on the wall as Ayanna, Esther and Mikael all stood in the room talking with each other, out of ear shot of their children, except for Rebekah, who was hiding behind a wall in the hut listening to their conversation._

"_Please, Ayanna! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikael begged._

"_I will not!" Ayanna hissed narrowing her light brown orbs "It is a crime against nature."_

"_Ayanna, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Esther looked at the witch in a pleading fashion._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Rebekah rubbed her throat "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink, little vampire?" She questioned and Grace nodded.

As they walked downstairs they mixed crimson red blood with a old, perfectly aged red wine, Damon wouldn't be happy, but Grace couldn't care less at the moment "Here." Rebekah passed her one "Your boyfriend keeps a good selections of wines at your disposal."

"Mmm. He's good like that." Grace mused "So, vampirism was a form of protection?"

"What else would it be?" Rebekah smirked.

"A curse..."

Rebekah sipped at her wine before taking a seat patting the one next to her for Grace to sit with her and she did "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of werewolves? Why not... leave? That's what my parents did." Grace shrugged "Of course, it didn't help for long when Klaus found them and my house burned down, but we won't dwell on that."

"Hmm. I suppose that was the difference between your father and mine." Rebekah sighed "Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

"_Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever..." Mikael mused happily, the power was already getting to him and Ayanna could see this._

"_That would cost. This magic you speak of breeds consequences. This is the making of a plague, Esther." She looked at the other woman "The spirits will turn on you."_

"_Please, Ayanna." She begged._

"_I will have no part in it." Ayanna told them firmly as she turned and left._

"_As she will not protect out family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael whispered taking her hands._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"In her hands?" Grace sipped her wine, moving her legs up onto the couch to tuck them beneath her casually "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah replied.

"What?" Grace looked at her chocking on her drink.

"The witch of the Original family. The Original witch." Rebekah shrugged as she picked up a book off the side "Where do they keep their best vintage?"

"Library." Grace answered and with that Rebekah was walking towards the library the younger vampire in tow "But if your mother was a witch, then..."

"am I?" Rebekah asked "No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature." She replied "You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Grace asked softly as she perched herself on the arm of one of the chairs watching as Rebekah searched through the many leather bound books, on the endless amount of shelves.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." She added her voice was cold as ice.

"He killed you?" Grace whispered.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Her eyes were dead of any emotion as she topped up both of their wine glasses to the rim "You're going to need this..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

_Rebekah woke up, her head was hurting a lot, she looked across at both Elijah and Klaus who were both talking to each other quietly, as she rose from her place on the floor she couldn't help but feel a stickiness on her dress, blood._

"_Rebekah..." Klaus walked over to her._

"_Blood!" She hissed "What happened?"_

"_You will be alright." Klaus wrapped his arms around her "We will be alright."_

"_What are you doing?" Mikael questioned as he entered with a young human girl in tow "We must finish what we started! You have to drink if you want to live." He slit the girls wrist with his dagger._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Rebekah explained and Grace nodded in understanding.

"I know how transitioning works." Grace whispered remembering when she turned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

"_Drink!" Mikael ordered his only daughter but she hesitated "Drink!" He roared, Klaus tried to stop her, but the older man just pushed him aside angrily, Rebekah couldn't resist the temptation anymore, she tore into the girls wrist, gulping her blood down and she could feel something growing inside of her._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Rebekah smiled at the memory as she took a seat next to Grace "It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back..." She paused "For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became out enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks." She looked at the beautiful Lapis Lazuli pendant that hung around Grace's neck "Until my mother found a solution." She fingered the amazing stone carefully "This is very pretty."

"Thank you." Grace hiccuped gulping at her closeness.

"There were other problems." Rebekah grinned as she moved back chugging down her wine "Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out..." She remembered the vervain problem "Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion."

"Vervain." Grace mused reminiscing the time that she and her good friend Caroline were kidnapped by werewolves and tortured, a small scar on her neck from where a wooden dart had entered stayed.

"Mmm." Rebekah nodded "And the spell decreed that the tree gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it down. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And we that the predatory species was born..."

* * *

><p>Damon was dancing with two women whilst holding the neck of a bottle of whiskey, taking large gulps every now as they as Stefan drank from a woman, a lady paused and looked at Stefan full of shock.<p>

"Nothing to see here!" Damon told the woman and she nodded "Just run along, ok?" he walked over to his brother who was truly indulging in blood "Hey, hey, ease up! Ease up!" He dragged his younger brother away "She is giving us her employee discount..." He glanced at Callie over his shoulder "And now, just run along." He compelled her.

"Alright!" Stefan laughed as he dried his mouth "Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hmm?"

"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan." Damon smirked.

"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And what about poor little Gracie? She wasn't too happy on the phone. We both know she's got you on a short leash." Stefan taunted.

Damon glared for a moment "Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says." Stefan answered.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you get mad enough and you can do something about it." Damon growled at his brother.

"Damon, he can't be killed."

"Maybe I can help with that." An older man in a smart dress suit approached them putting on his cuff links "The Salvatore boys, I presume?"

"Mikael." Stefan shook his head gently.

* * *

><p>"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Grace poured more blood into her glass "Apart from the fact that he is a complete and utter dick." she hissed.<p>

"What is your problem with my brother..." Rebekah hissed as she stood up snatching the bag from her "I mean, he's given you choices, chances, everything that he has never given anyone else that isn't in his immediate circle and his family, yet you continue to hate him..."

"He killed my grandmother trying to find me." Grace answered "He stole me from the man I love-"

"I'm sorry for your Gran." Rebekah raised a glass mournfully "But Klaus did give you back."

"Then he tried to kill me." Grace hissed "We're going off topic." She drunk the blood straight "Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah answered playing with the tips of her luscious blonde locks.

"Yeah – Elijah told me this part of the story." Grace remembered "Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Grace whispered in shock.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers." Rebekah's British accent broke as she spoke, but she held it together "He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." She sniffled "Afterwards, my father took off in rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to mother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago<strong>_

_Rebekah and Niklaus were standing other their mothers grave, the blonde was in tears as she looked down at the pile of dirt that had her mothers dead body resting in._

"_I know you think she hated you, Niklaus." She looked at her mixed eyed brother "But she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." she promised him taking his hand carefully._

"_Nor will I." Elijah approached the two._

"_We stick together as one. Always and forever." Rebekah took Elijah's hand too._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"Always and forever." Grace turned back to the blue eyed blonde "Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years."

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah is moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him." She smirked a little "But you already knew that when he tried to rip your heart from your chest. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at lease once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Grace questioned.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah whispered and Grace paused "We're not so different you and I, little Grace... we hunger for the same acceptance, the same need in someone. You look for it in Damon, Stefan even Klaus... I look for it for people to love me, to need me so I'm not forgotten and so do you. I hope you understand."

Grace's eyes flickered down to the blood red wine in her hands before she looked back up into a crystal pair of blue eyes "They have all hurt me in one way or the other... Klaus more than any. It is no secret I want him dead."

"I've given you a thousand reasons not to wake Mikael. His temper is restless and his vengeance will not stop at Klaus." She sighed "I beg of you not to wake him, but your mind is made up. I can see it."

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." Grace whispered "But he is putting the people I love at risk-"

"No problem, friend." She hissed as she rose from her seat "Wake him at your own peril, but make no mistake, young vampire. If you come after my brother, I will not hesitate to rip you apart... I get my temper from my father." She growled as she walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the bar Mikael, Stefan and Damon were sat up at the bar, the Original dad was trying to find out where Klaus was but the younger Salvatore brother was letting up.<p>

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael questioned.

"Can't tell you." Stefan answered.

"Has he spoke to you since he left?" Mikael asked.

"I can't tell you." Stefan hissed clearly frustrated.

"Alright, can you tell me the time you spoke to Niklaus?" Mikael growled.

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan told the Original firmly.

"I really hope this 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon looked at the older man.

"You see, Damon." He placed his hand on Damon's shoulder steadying him, the younger vampire stared at his hand in a disgusted fashion "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

Damon scoffed "Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here-"

Mikael suddenly plunged his hand into Damon's chest "Careful, Stefan. One move – and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course." His voice was flat as he clenched his hand around Damon's heart

"His emotions have been shut off." Damon rasped "He can't care."

"Really?" Mikael smirked "His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan!" He tried and tried, but Stefan wasn't letting up, he gave Damon a look full of sorrow "I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon-"

"Wait!" Stefan called "I can bring his back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." He announced and Mikael retreated his hand's from Damon's chest.

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit." He smirked drying his hand on Damon's shirt "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." He threatened before turning on his heels and walked from the establishment.

* * *

><p>Grace was sat on the outside of the cave as she told Elena about Stefan roaming around with Damon, she was so angry as she paced the cave, Alaric and Bonnie were studying the carvings on the wall.<p>

"I can't believe him." Elena hissed "He's spoilt all my hard work. All of Lexi's hard work."

"Just let him do what he wants, Elena." Grace told her "You can't stop Damon when he has his mind set on something, you just have to let him get it out of his system and get on with it... What have you found?"

"We filled in what we could." Alaric handed her pictures with post-it notes on "A vampire. Werewolf. Slaughter. Mayhem, etc..."

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires, which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Grace explained.

"Ok. So tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind." Alaric mused.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected tot he witch's death?" Grace asked looking at the picture.

"We don't know." Bonnie mused "We haven't gotten that far."

"Oh my God." Grace whispered putting together the pieces in her head "Rebekah doesn't know the real story."

* * *

><p>After explaining it to the group down in the cave Grace made her way home to see Rebekah sitting at the piano in the parlour room playing random keys whilst sipping at Damon's bourbon.<p>

"I want to be alone, Grace." Rebekah told her firmly.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" The younger vampire stepped into the room timidly.

"Nik was there." She answered "He told me."

"He lied to you." Grace whispered.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah hissed.

"The cave where you carved your families names is covered in symbols..." She showed the pictures to Rebekah "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampire, and this..." She showed a sign which looked like two sets of fangs and the sun "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." She showed her the witch symbol.

"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch." Her voice was low with sorrow "Not Mikael. Klaus."

"No!" Rebekah roared as she rose from her seat, knocking it down "No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him." Grace argued "Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werwolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about you father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah growled snatching the picture from her hands "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" she launched them violently into the fire.

"Then why are you so upset?" Grace took slow steps towards her.

"Why are you doing this to me! I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah hissed aggressively.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" Grace announced trying to gain her allegiance.

"Shut up!" The Original hissed as she launched herself at her and held her against the wall by her throat "Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She released Grace and began to sob falling to her knees covering her face.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were just leaving the bar after compelling everyone in there to forget what had happened that night "I'll give you 10 points for flair."<p>

"At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from..."

"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your break through, though." Damon gave him a look as he rubbed his chest gently.

"I didn't have a break through, Damon-"

"Uh, uh." Damon shook his head "My brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time." he smirked imitating Stefan "Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing."

"So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right." Stefan mused "You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself." He hissed

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say..."

"Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan growled.

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." He added.

"Aww, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing." Stefan countered.

Damon gritted his teeth watching his smug brother walk away, lashing out the older brother attacked him, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was sat on in her room in the Salvatore Boarding House, her knees pulled up into her chest as she sobbed bitterly, that young vampire girl had brought her to tears, but she couldn't help thinking she was right. Niklaus had lied to her, betrayed her, killed their own mother... she had a lot of thinking to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace yawned as she walked back into her room to see Damon lay on their bed shirtless, she jolted as she saw him "You scared me." She whispered "I didn't hear you come in."<p>

"We got Mikael." Damon informed her and Grace moved over to the bed kneeling next to him, taking his hand sweetly intertwining their fingers romantically, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly.

"How?" She asked moving closer to him still on her knees.

"No idea." Damon admitted "I guess Katherine and Fayth came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day." He closed his eyes getting ready.

"I'm not going to yell at you." She whispered leaning down and pecking his lips.

"Why not? I went behind your back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. Just now he's a dick on our side." He sighed.

"I'm not mad." Grace whispered shaking her head "I am tired." She admitted with a small yawn erupting from her pouted lips "I just – I want to go to bed."

"I'll tuck you in." he smiled as he pulled the covers back laying her down softly pulling the covers over her "You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it." He laid down on top of the covers next to her.

"Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down." She looked up into his hypnotizing crystal blue eyes.

"So I was right." Damon grinned cockily "after all that, the wall lead us to Mikael."

"Lead us to more than just that." Grace told him still a tight hold on his hand "I think I got Rebekah on our side, too."

"Really? What'd you learn from her?" Damon looked down at his tired woman.

"I learned, that she's just a girl." She sighed "That she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her." She looked up at Damon "And when it's all said and done there's nothing more important than the bond of family." She couldn't help but start to see herself in Rebekah, the costuming, blinding love. Bond of family. Losing her family members.

"Well – you should tell that to my brother." Damon smiled as he leaned and looked across at her.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." Grace smiled "I can't say the same for Elena. But honestly, I think you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves Elena, it's because he loves you." She stroked his cheek gently "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?"

"Of course." Damon smiled as he watched her eyes fluttered close and fall into a dreamless slumber.

Softly he brushed his fingers over her cheek bone, a loving smile falling over his masculine, yet full lips. The older vampire loved seeing her so peaceful, so tranquil, knowing that nothing could hurt her whilst she slept, because he would protect her, even if it meant his own life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Because of the lack of updates lately I have decided to give you another chapter :) so there was some Drace in here and some Grebekah (Grace and Rebekah ship name) bonding.**

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter :) I really appreciate every review that I get make me super happy to hear what you think.**

**Thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far, I've got way more reviewers than I ever expected to get and you don't know how grateful I am! :D**

**Finally, I have a tumblr account set up, so if you want to follow me I will start to put little sneak previews of the chapters to come, and update on when I have updated, or you can ask me questions and so on... Anyway, here it is http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / but just without all the spaces :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	53. Homecoming

Twisted Love

Season Three

Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore Boarding House it was early in the morning, Grace and Damon were sitting in the living talking with each other quietly whilst waiting for everyone to get ready, he leaned over and took her hand gently, intertwining their fingers looking down at her nails that were covered with a light amount of pretty pink nail polish.<p>

"I'm sorry." He whispered not making eye contact with her.

"What are you sorry for?" The younger vampire looked across at him creasing her thin dark brown eye brows "You've done nothing wrong..." She added with a small adorable giggle.

"Just... for everything." Damon leant his head down in regret, his short raven black locks falling over his bright blue orbs "Getting you into all this trouble, danger, you name it, it's because you're with me and I feel really guilty about it."

Grace breathed out as she brought her fingers up to his lips, running her thumb over his slightly pouted bottom lip, he relished in her satin touch for only a moment "Damon-"

"No, let me finish." He told her firmly as grabbed her other hand before he knocked down his whiskey "I just love you so much, I can't stand loosing you, and it's so selfish of me for making you stay in this mess."

"Do you really think I'd turn my back and walk away from this _mess_ I call a family? From this terrible place I call a home?" Grace giggled as she squeezed his hands "I wouldn't change anything that has happened to me, for the world... Nothing." She whispered as she cupped his cheek and brought his lips up to hers carefully.

Her lips trembled on his as he moved his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer, their kiss growing stronger, eyes fluttering shut. Her hand sat comfortable on his hand chest and the other moved from his check into his raven black locks.

Quickly Damon moved her so that she was straddling his waist as he sat with his back on the couch so he was sitting upright with Grace on his lap. The older vampire moved his hands down her body to rest peacefully on her tiny waist, using his thumb to rub the soft skin in small circles.

Soon Damon got bored with just kissing, he darted his tongue out and slowly slid it across her crimson red bottom lip, she whimpered and opened her mouth to accept his tongue, he didn't hesitate tangling his tongue with hers, bringing one of his hands up to knot in her chocolate brown tresses.

"Damon." Grace pulled back breathlessly "Elena will be here soon and Stefan is only in the other room."

"We'd better get a move on then." He attacked her neck with butterfly kisses making her moan and whimper, picking her up in his arms he zipped her into their room laying her down on the bed smiling at her, she giggled a small blush falling over her cheeks "Still after all this time, I can make you blush."

"Of course you can." Grace purred as she leaned up and kissed him again, taking control she flipped him over onto his back and pinned his wrists to the soft sheets, he growled dominantly, but she wasn't letting up, her tongue flicked out at the base of his throat feeling his feral growls and snarls vibrating against the tip of her hot tongue.

With a grunt and a bit of pressure, Damon moved Grace so that she was pressed against a wall, her legs circled around his hips as he had a smug smile playing on his lips, she whimpered and struggled against him, she wanted to be the stronger one, but would never win against Damon.

"Don't pout, Gracie." He purred nibbling her jaw line making her breathe would shakily "I'm stronger, you had no chance."

"Mmm." She arched her back as she felt his fangs pressing against her neck "Bite me, Damon. Drink my blood." Just as he was about to close his jaws on her slender neck the door to the lust filled bedroom swung open next to them and a snicker entered the room.

"Damon." Stefan walked into the room arms crossed over his chest "Mikael is here..."

Damon hissed under his breath "Perfect timing."

* * *

><p>Damon and Grace readjusted themselves so they looked suitable for meeting with the father of the Original family, he was sat on the couch casually watching them at they walked in the room. Elena was standing across the room away from Stefan, but they were all there ready to discus the plan to destroy Klaus.<p>

"Alright. Let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan suggested.

"And you what? Vervained him?" Grace questioned from across the room.

"No. _We_ vervained him! This guy is an Original. We need to make it realistic." Damon argued looking over at his brother who nodded.

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him." Stefan rolled his forest green orbs "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

Grace smiled at the plan "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan nodded.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point! You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him – last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon cocked an eye brow.

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan held up his hands innocently.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena announced.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael spoke up.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Grace questioned.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here – and I will kill him." Mikael confirmed confidently.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Grace replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned down." He inspected the bottle of white oak ash that lay next to a dagger.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked.

"Not here." Mikael answered firmly "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan hissed raising an eye brow..

"You leaving this in my heart." He fingered the dagger carefully "You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying." He looked from Stefan to Damon to finally Grace "So – it falls on you." He handed the white oak ash dagger to Elena, the only human in the room, through she was a doppelgänger, she was still a human.

"Y-You want me to dagger you?" Elena asked timidly as she took the dagger from his hands.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance – especially when it comes to trust." Mikael countered with an assuring nod.

* * *

><p>Grace was standing with Rebekah whilst Stefan spoke with Klaus on the phone about Mikael being dead, the blonde looked across at the brunette who gave her a kind smile.<p>

"Portland is fantastic." Klaus announced "Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a break ground for werewolves."

"Your father is dead." Stefan suddenly announced.

The line went dead for a moment "What did you say to me?" Klaus hissed.

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not _dead_. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan questioned.

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." Klaus replied, Stefan fed him the lie about him going after Rebekah and Elena. The Original hybrid seemed to buy it "I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan shrugged.

Klaus let out a frustrated growl, both the girls heard this and could tell his patients was wearing thin "If you're lying to me, Stefan, you compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: is what you are saying the truth."

Stefan remembered watching Elena stab the dagger into Mikael's chest "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." He wasn't lying, he had seen the dagger go into Klaus' step-father's chest.

"I want to talk to Rebekah." Klaus hissed and the blonde looked up.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan handed his phone over to the Original blonde.

"Hello, Nik." Her voice was small, but laced with confidence as she spoke with her older brother.

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus questioned his little sister knowing that she wouldn't lie to him, always and forever, they had promised each other.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good..." She paused "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon." Klaus assured her.

"Good." Rebekah stiffened up "I'll see you then, brother." She looked across at Grace as she hung up handing the phone back tot he vampire "He brought it. He's coming home."

"Now – was that easy or what?" Damon smirked from where he poured himself a whiskey.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena muttered as she pulled the dagger from Mikael's chest.

* * *

><p>Mikael was laying dead on the floor and Rebekah sat on the couch painting her toe nails to match her Homecoming dress, a blood red. Suddenly her father spluttered to life rasping and coughing "Finally." Rebekah hissed "Took you long enough."<p>

"Rebekah." He looked over at the blonde surprised to see her.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking – save it." She ordered rolling her bright blue orbs "Nothing you say matters to me."

"I see." Mikael nodded solemnly "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me." She hissed narrowing her eyes, gritting her teeth together, she knew her father all too well.

"You were never what I was after." Mikael assured her.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." She growled flicking her beautiful blonde locks from her beautiful eyes.

"He blinded you, Rebekah." Mikael shook his head "He killed your mother!"

"I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer – none of us were! You did this to is when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him." She growled menacingly.

"Rebekah-" Mikael called, but she just turned away from her father and walked, she didn't want to hear anymore of his excuses she was done with him.

* * *

><p>Elena was at looking blankly into her closet trying to find a dress for the Homecoming Dance, whilst Bonnie sat on the bed looking at the pictures of the carvings on the wall under the old Lockwood cellar "I hate everything in my closet." Elena announced angrily "I have nothing to wear to Homecoming."<p>

"So, don't go." Bonnie suggested "Let's stay home and order takeout and overanalyse ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric." She grinned hopefully at the doppelgänger.

"We have to go." Elena told her looking across at a picture of the four friends, Grace, Caroline, Bonnie and herself, it had been a simpler time then, when the two vampires were still human, Bonnie wasn't a witch and she wasn't a doppelgänger, that had normal problems and were normal teenagers, but now it was different "Caroline will kill us."

"Ha – Caroline actually has a date..."

"You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?" Elena glanced over her shoulder at her best friend.

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What's done is done." Bonnie shrugged looking down at her nails, seeing the chipped paint where she had been gnawing on them.

"You have to talk about it." Elena moved to the bed perching on the side reaching over and taking her olive toned hand carefully "He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too."

"You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad." Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie-"

"And you shouldn't have to be." She added quickly cutting off the girl "He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it." Bonnie shook her head.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were in their bathrooms preparing weapons for the night, like vervain grenades, wolfsbane grenades, stakes and so on<p>

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Grace whispered "As much as I would like to."

"What your best friend." Damon grinned across at her "Your best Original blonde friend..."

"Shut up, Damon." Grace growled at him and he through her a smouldering look which made her heart thud in excitement "Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but – he is her brother." Grace shrugged as she hopped up onto the counter fixing a grenade "We can't count on her to stay that mad at him..."

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother." He smirked "Wolfsbane is ready."

Grace looked across to see him pouring the liquid into a grenade "There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong..."

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon grinned across at her.

"Really?" Grace smiled her eyes lighting up at her boyfriends intelligence "What is it?"

"Well." He walked over to her and pecked her lips standing between her thin legs, his hands roaming over her creamy thighs making her breathing deeper "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret..." She cocked an eye brow at him as he moved in for a kiss, cut off by someone walking in the room.

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan walked into the room and Grace gave Damon a look, annoying filling their eyes.

"You have your own ties." Damon retorted as he moved back to his side of the sink.

"Hmm, I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." The younger brother countered as he started to search through his older brothers draws.

"You could not go." Grace shrugged from where she sat.

"I'm compelled to protect your sister. And if I look at both of your track record at High School Dances – it's pretty tragic. With my luck she'll go and get herself murdered by the Homecoming Queen..." He referred to Barbie Original.

Grace gritted her teeth as she picked up a stake, Damon pried it from her hands giving her a look before placing it back down on the side about to dunk it in wolfsbane.

"Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?" Stefan mused as he walked into the room looking at the array of weapons.

"Never you mind, brother." Damon replied firmly "The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing you plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan told her.

"You're the one that we should be worried about." Grace told him in a cold voice "If Klaus asks you one wrong question – whole thing falls apart."

"You do have a reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. If I'm taking odds on how his thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." He gushed as he turned on his heels and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Over at Mystic Falls High, Matt and Tyler were working on the old VW bus, painting it so it looked pretty and ready for the dance.<p>

"Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun?" Caroline questioned and Tyler passed it over to her "Thanks."

"Hey, can't we ditch the decorating and go grab a bite?" Tyler grinned at her.

"Oh, I have a thermos in my bag." The blonde answered about to turn and grab it but the hybrid stopped her.

"I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them." Tyler argued.

"Ok, first of all, I finally almost just got you mother to stop hating on me – so probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut." Caroline narrowed her silvery orbs at him.

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, ok? For me?" He fluttered his eye lashes at her.

"So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?" Caroline asked casually.

"Matt said he'd ask her." Tyler answered.

"What? You set her up with Matt?" Caroline growled.

"She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?" Tyler shrugged.

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!" The blonde hissed.

"Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't overthink this."

"This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!" Caroline begged.

"I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands." He smirked "If I'm sired to anybody it's you."

* * *

><p>Grace was tying her hair back into a messy bun, using hair pins and so on to make it look nice as she walked into Stefan's room to see Rebekah getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. The blonde threw her a smile as the brunette grabbed back her foundation.<p>

"I didn't think you'd mind, buddy." Rebekah told her as she drew her eyeliner on.

"No problem." Grace shrugged as she put some of the make up on her face, making sure to rub it in "Getting a head start, huh?"

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah looked over her shoulder at the brunette, who smiled a little, cooing at the embarrassment of the blonde.

"Ever?" Grace questioned.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running." She paused for a moment "Anyway – I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?" She asked carefully.

"Nope." Grace answered "But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes."

Rebekah quickly stood up with her hands up "Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just – I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town." Grace threw her a genuine smile and Rebekah returned the favour as Elena walked into the room.

"Hey." Elena smiled as she handed Grace an item.

"Hey." Grace smiled.

"I want to warn you." Rebekah turned to them watching the item in Grace's hands "I've been running a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." tears brewed in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked in a soft voice.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never though that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She whispered tears threatening to fall.

"Hey. C'mon. No tears – don't want to ruin your pretty make up." Grace cooed "Here."

"What is this?" She asked accepting what Elena had originally passed to Grace "My mothers necklace?" She gawped at it, looking up gratefully at both the girls.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Grace question kindly.

"Yes." Rebekah nodded.

Grace unclipped the necklace and faced Rebekah towards her, taking hold of her silky blonde tresses over her shoulder she put her hand around her neck clipping it.

Whilst Grace was doing this Elena got out the dagger with white oak ash layering the tip and forced it through the Original's heart "I'm so sorry, Rebekah." Grace whispered as the girl stumbled down into her arms "I can't leave anything to chance either."

* * *

><p>A little while later Damon entered Stefan's bedroom to see Grace covering over Rebekah's body with a blanket whilst Elena watched.<p>

"In the back!" Damon laughed "Harsh."

"It had to be done." Grace answered shooting him a look "Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you, very devious, evil, very... Fayth-like..." He smirked and Grace's eyes went ice cold, her mouth a straight line, he stepped back for a moment thinking she was about to pounce and rip his head off.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, dick." She glared.

"It was a compliment. Sort of." He laughed.

"Stefan's right." Elena whispered from where she sat, Grace had told her about the conversation they had had with Stefan earlier "Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody." Grace told her "You will be fine." she winked.

"Yeah – but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Grace. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Damon mused.

"Elena, I feel bad about it." Grace told her "It's completely normal, Rebekah wasn't particularly a bad person, it's just we couldn't completely trust her..."

"Yeah, she's right." Damon nodded.

"Do you trust him? Mikael?" Grace questioned quietly.

"No." Damon answered.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus' control." Damon replied.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena mused and the whole room went deadly silent.

"I know what to do. You're just not gonna like it." Grace nodded looking across at her sister.

"Why not?" Elena creased her eye brows.

Grace sighed "Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"As a sister. Do you trust me?" Grace gave her a honest look.

"Yes. Of course." Elena nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Over at Mystic Falls high Caroline approached the school and saw the fire brigade sitting outside and Tyler waiting for her "What happened?" She asked.<p>

"The gym flooded." Tyler answered.

"What?"

"Dance is cancelled." The hybrid shook his head mournfully.

"Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?" Caroline moaned in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Grace was speaking on the phone with Caroline whilst Elena sat beside her looking through a old book "So, what does that mean? Is it cancelled all together?"<p>

"No! Tyler is moving the party to his house." Caroline replied.

"Kegs and beer pong for Homecoming?" Grace giggled "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Damn right it is!" Caroline laughed "Is Elena still coming, right? After all of this she really needs to get out and get wasted."

"You bet your ass she is." Grace smiled and threw her sister a wink "See you there, Care." she added as the door was knocked.

Elena walked over to the door and answered it, Matt was standing there with a kind smile on his lips "Elena-"

"Matt... Hey."

"Hey."

"Um – slight problem with your Homecoming date." She gnawed on her bottom lip.

"What happened?" Matt looked at her concerned.

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena smiled.

* * *

><p>A little later on that night Grace was waiting on the edge of the Lockwood property waiting for her guest of honour to arrive, she looked at her phone to see she had no messages and that the girl was late, suddenly a brush of air went past her and Katherine was standing there with a grin on her face, dressed in a sleek, simple black dress with a blazer.<p>

"You're late." Grace hissed at her "Everyone needs to be perfectly timed if we want this to work."

"Sorry." Katherine mused "I was busy getting ready... Takes time to look this beautiful."

"You need to be on your best behaviour." Grace told Katherine firmly "You're Elena, remember that."

"Don't belittle me, little vampire. I know what I'm doing, but if we're truly going to get the better of Klaus then we're going to have to put out differences aside and work together." Katherine threw her a look.

"I agree." The younger vampire answered as she crossed her arms over her chest as she wore the slick black mini dress that Rebekah had picked out for her.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie both enter the Lockwood Manor to see everyone from their school having a great time, dancing to a live band in the garden, drinking way too much.<p>

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline hissed "What? Is that a band outside?"

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie questioned as she looked around at the people who look formal and not ready for this party.

"This is weird." Caroline noted "Where is Tyler?"

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking through the crowd at the back of the house, they were all jumping and dancing to the music as he met up with Tyler "Hey Stefan! What's up?" The hybrid grinned.<p>

"Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on." Stefan complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just going what Klaus wants." Tyler shrugged as he drank his beer.

"What do you mean?" Stefan looked across at him.

"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Tyler grinned sadistically as Klaus walked up onto the stage, making the guests cheer.

"Good evening everyone! I want to thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming." Klaus grinned.

* * *

><p>Matt walked into the Lockwood manor with Katherine on one arm and Grace on the other as they both scanned the crowd of people "So much for Homecoming." The older vampire muttered.<p>

"This is weird. Us being here together..." Matt admitted.

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal." Grace ordered.

"Hey." The blonde walked over happily "Klaus is here."

"What?" Matt hissed.

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be ok to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I've learned to not be surprised by anything Klaus does." Grace replied bluntly making Katherine snicker "Elena, come with me to find Bonnie." They both walk off into the crowd.

"What's going on? And what are you three doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah." Caroline looked at Matt curiously.

"Plan's changed." Matt replied "I need a drink." he walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Katherine linked her arm with Grace as they walked down the stairs leading towards the live band, she nodded towards where Klaus and Stefan were stood talking.<p>

"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan mused.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus shrugged.

Stefan nodded as he gazed around "So, what now? Stop running?"

"Hmm – now I reunite my family." Klaus smiled.

"You family... You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." He saw the Homecoming Queen wandering around the crowd "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?"

"I had no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan answered truthfully.

"Oh, be honest with me now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus ordered with a firm look.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan offered.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus commanded.

"Alright, perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?" Stefan suggested.

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon is destroyed, you'll have your freedom. I'll be my pleasure to give it back." Klaus gave him a smile.

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore Boarding House Damon was pouring himself a glass of blood when Mikael walked into the room fixing his shirt "Did my daughter go to the dance?" Mikael asked.<p>

"Yep." Damon lied "You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?"

"I did." Mikael confirmed.

"I'm not going to take your work for it. No offence to your honour and all-"

"None taken." Mikael nodded at the boy as he pulled the white oak stake from his inner jacket pocket.

"Fancy. May I?" Damon reached out, but Mikael put it out of his reach.

"It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an Original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offence." Mikael scoffed.

"I'd offer you a drink, but Fayth tells me you're more of a 'vampire on the rocks' kind of guy." Damon lifted his glass in a cheers fashion to him.

"Well, technically you could still offer." Mikael threw him a look.

"Why feed on vampires? I mean, I like to drink my girlfriends blood as much as the next vampire mate, but I couldn't live off it." Damon argued remembering the times where he and Grace would feed off each other.

"I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." Mikael replied with a small shrug.

"Change of plans." Stefan entered the room "Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep."

"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment." Mikael answered.

"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?" Stefan hissed.

"Didn't depend on that." Damon answered for the Original.

"But you do have a plan, right?" Stefan asked firmly.

"Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you." Damon shrugged as Mikael leaped on Stefan and began to feed on him until Stefan fell unconscious "You couldn't just break his neck?"

"Well that certainly occurred to me." Mikael nodded at his dried his mouth of blood.

* * *

><p>"My mom would seriously freak is she saw all these people here." Tyler announced to Klaus, speaking over the thudding music.<p>

"You mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is your girl Caroline, there is Matt, there is Elena and pretty little Grace. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus questioned.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half of these people in my life." Tyler admitted.

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my friend Mindy – picked her up long the way in Kansas." He looked across at a beautiful woman standing as still as a statue among the crowd "Did you know that there's an entire blood like of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler looked around.

"And they love a good party." Klaus grinned "And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus grinned.

* * *

><p>Tyler was walking through the crowd of people searching desperately for Caroline, he saw the blonde sipping her drink bored out of her mind, when he grabbed her and brought her in his bedroom shutting the door behind him "What are you up to with Klaus?" Tyler demanded.<p>

"Uh – nothing." Caroline answered truthfully.

"He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off – he's two steps ahead of you!" Tyler told her.

"Ok, I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed her eyes full of confusion.

"You're lying to me." Tyler hissed.

"You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything." She hissed narrowing her silvery orbs at her boyfriend "But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?" She pushed past him about to leave when he grabbed her and vervained her with one of Alaric's syringes, it was for her own safety.

* * *

><p>Grace was standing at the drinks table pouring herself a beer, to her distaste, she preferred something stronger and something that reminded her of the man she loved. Katherine was stood a little way back, able to listen in on any conversation she had, but not getting involved as Klaus approached her with a grin "Been a while, sweetheart. Have you missed me?" He winked cheekily.<p>

"Actually, kinda hoped I'd never see you again." She answered narrowing her chocolate brown orbs at him, he chuckled under his breath at her deathly looks "No such luck, eh."

"None at all, sweetheart." He grinned eyeing her up and down "Dance with me?"

"You haven't got a chance, dick. Go to hell." Grace hissed narrowing her eyes as she turned about to walk over to Katherine when something stopped her dead.

"Shame. I guess I'll have to kill... her." He pointed to a random girl dancing in the crowd, she was so preppy and happy Grace felt a churn of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"No!" Grace turned abruptly and slammed into his rock hard chest looking up to see the challenge in his sea blue mixed with forest green orbs "No. No killing, Klaus."

"Then dance with me... All I'm asking for is one dance, love. That's all." Klaus through her a smouldering smile, she hissed as she placed her hand into his and he dragged her out onto the dance floor, he nodded at the band and they started a slow song, it was heart wrenching as he pulled her into his body comfortable.

"God." She muttered as he placed his hand on the small of her back, the other one hand hold of her hand, they both twirled around elegantly along with other couples on the floor, he looked down at her.

"So, love. Anything interesting happen whilst I was away? I hope Rebekah behaved." Klaus mused as he scanned the crowd, before looking down into her large, liquid chocolate brown orbs "I know she had quite a temper on her, can be fairly hard to get along with her sometimes."

"Mmm." Grace muttered "We bonded, if you must know." Another churn of guilt turned in her stomach as she thought back to the Original, having to dagger the girl because they couldn't completely trust her... it was depressing.

Klaus smirked to himself "Oh, really? How so?"

"We became great friends over school, men, drinking." Grace replied looking over her shoulder at Katherine who was giving her a look.

"You know, I'm a little surprised." Klaus leaned down so he was eye level with her, she tried to pull away, but she could feel his breathing on her lips making her uneasy, she was frozen in the spot, in the moment "How your sister, Elena, managed to dagger Mikael."

"She's a strong girl when she needs to be." Grace whispered her bottom lip shaking, he leant his head down ghosting his lips over her slender next, she suddenly snapped out of her trance and smacked her palm against his cheek sending him into a small state of shock that she had hit him.

"What are you doing?" He growled as the music picked up again to an upbeat tempo.

"Don't." She hissed "Just don't you dare try and flirt with me... You killed my Gran. I... I can't believe you."

"Heidi Johnson." Klaus mused "What a waste of a life." She reached out to slap him again, but this time he caught her hand clenching it until the bones began to snap, she called out in agony tears falling down her cheeks "Don't ever hit me again."

"Klaus. That hurts." Grace breathed but he wasn't letting up until every bone in her hand was completely broken "Ah."

"I want you to apologize." Klaus leaned down so he was close to her face, Katherine was about to step in, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Klaus-"

"Say your sorry." He ordered.

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered as he leaned over pressing his lips to her cheek, he released her from his iron grip, giving her a stern look before walking towards the drinks table, Katherine was stood there, but the Original hybrid didn't know it was the vampire-doppelgänger and not the real deal.

"I'll have a drink." Klaus told her, but she ignored him "Well, seems I have you to tank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me." Katherine lied "I didn't have a choice."

"Still I'm impressed." Klaus nodded "It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn't the first time." The vampire smirked.

"Right. Elijah." Klaus remembered the story "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Katherine lied, one wrong move in this plan and they were all dead, including her and her sister "I just don't like you."

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to the front of the Lockwood Manor brushing himself down so he looked suitable, as he went to walk through the door someone blocked him "Invite only, Vampire." He hissed narrowing his bright brown eyes at him.<p>

"Here's my RSVP." Damon punched the hybrid in the face making him slump to the floor "Hybrid." He added.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to her?" Matt demanded as he saw Caroline's lifeless body on the Tyler's bed.<p>

"It's just vervain." Tyler shook his head dismissively "She'll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"What's going on?" Matt questioned.

"Something's going down against Klaus and this party is full of hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him." Tyler replied quickly.

"What do you mean _can't_?" Matt creased his eye brows, he was only a human so he didn't understand the complex bond of a sire bond that Tyler and Klaus shared, or that Klaus and all of his hybrid minions shared.

"I can't explain it." Tyler replied "I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt gave him a look.

"I'm protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out." The hybrid ordered as he walked from the room, walking down the stairs he collided with Damon who grabbed him by his shoulders and launched him into an empty room

"As the host you should know these hybrids don't make the best friend impressions." Damon hissed angrily

"Whatever move you're making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to." Tyler attempted to warn him.

"Tell someone who cares." Damon narrowed his bright blue orbs as he attacked Tyler, it turned into a huge fight and the hybrid attempted to take a chunk out of the vampire.

Damon shoved the hybrid back against the wall grabbing the white oak stake from his pocket and about to shove it into Tyler's chest when suddenly Bonnie ran in the room and began her mind spell that made them both call out in pain, until Tyler was completely unconscious "What's the hell is wrong with you? You weren't suppose to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie added.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon retorted as he tucked the white oak dagger away into his inner jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing." Damon lied.

"Oh my God, is that the-"

"Shh!" Damon growled "They're everywhere!" He referred to Klaus and his hybrids.

* * *

><p>Klaus was around the back of the party playing beer pong with everyone cheering around him, having a good time when one of his Hybrid slaves approaches him "You have a visitor."<p>

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus replied with a small smirked.

"He said his name is Mikael." The hybrid answered and the Original looked up sightly surprised.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do." He patted his right hand man on the shoulder as he walked to the front door to see Mikael standing there.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael looked up at his son.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." Klaus smirked evilly, obviously Carol Lockwood lived in the Lockwood mansion, a human so he would need to be invited in by her.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael offered.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." The hybrid mused with a small careless shrug.

"They can't kill me." Mikael replied firmly.

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game." Klaus smirked "All I have to go is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." He smirked holding his middle finger and his thumb together watching the hybrids that surrounded Mikael visible tense.

"The big bad wolf." Mikael shook his head "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." A grin spread across his lips as one of the female hybrids pushed Katherine into Mikael "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael warned knowing the end of Elena would be the end of his hybrids.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus smirked.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it!" Grace called, the hybrid hadn't noticed that she was stood in one of his hybrids arms, struggling against them.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael added.

Klaus braced his hand on the door frame, fighting the urge to go out there and save Grace from his hybrids arms, a small growl escaped his lips "I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" He called, Klaus looked over at Grace who was no longer making eye contact "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus hissed.

"No, Klaus." Grace called from where she continued to struggle.

"Come outside and face my, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael growled menacingly.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her." Klaus dared "Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael laughed darkly "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael stabbed Katherine with the dagger and she fell to the ground dead, Grace began to sob and ran over to her 'sister'.

Whilst Klaus watched Grace, he could feel a tear in his heart, something that couldn't be mended when suddenly a unbelievable amount of pain crashed through his body and he saw Damon stabbing the white oak stake into his stomach.

"Katherine..." Mikael growled as Grace helped the girl off the ground with wolfsbane grenades in their hands.

"Boom." Katherine smirked as both launched them into the crowd of hybrid making them blind momentarily, weakening them so that Damon could finish the job.

Damon was about to finish Klaus off once and for all when suddenly his brother tackled him to the ground holding him down "What are you doing?"

Klaus picked up the white stake from the floor and pounced on his father knocking him to the ground as he stabbed the stake into his chest, it set aflame making everyone gasp.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon hissed as Katherine and Grace watched in shock as Mikael set ablaze.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus announced as he walked towards the younger brother "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." He freed Stefan of his compulsion. As the younger Salvatore brother looked around for his brother, or Grace, or Katherine but they had already fled the scene as quick as they could.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up on her bed in her own house feeling weak, she groaned as she heard the door open and Tyler walk in "Are you ok?" He asked in a soft voice "What do you think?" She rubbed her blonde head.<p>

"I'm sorry I stabbed you." Tyler apologised in a low voice "It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there."

"Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I'm worried about that might happen this evening so maybe you should go home and watch Dancing with the Stars." She groaned sarcastically.

Tyler chuckled before his face drained of the humorous emotion to a more serious one "If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?"

"No." Caroline hissed.

"So there you go." Tyler replied "I saved you from your own stubbornness."

"This isn't funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you're sired to him!" Caroline hollered.

"I need you to understand, Caroline." He took careful steps towards her.

"Understand what? That you're one of the bad guys now?" She growled.

"Understand this is who I am! There's nothing I can do about it. Klaus can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Under that I'm ok with it." Tyler whispered.

"But... How are you ok with it?" The blonde asked.

"Because it's better. I don't have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it." The hybrid carried a good argument, she would never understand the pain of turning, but she knew what he had to go through every full moon.

Caroline sighed "But... you don't have any true control over yourself."

"I never did before. The full moon control." He retorted "After everything that we've been through, you've been there for me through it all. Don't turn your back on me now." He begged.

"Tyler-"

"Right." He nodded accepting her true fate.

"I just-"

"I got it." He turned and walked away feeling an uncomfortable ache in his heart.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, he was so angry as started pouring himself a whiskey, Grace walked over to Elena and hugged her.<p>

"Fayth took off after she got a call from Katherine." Elena informed her "She told me what happened... about Stefan."

"We thought of everything! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine and Fayth. Anything hat could have gone wrong we were prepared!" Damon growled loudly, the doppelgänger flinched at his words.

"Elena, Jeremy is waiting back at your place." Grace told her in a soft voice "Drive straight there and call me when you're home, ok?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded seeing that they needed a moment, she hugged her sister one more time before leaving the house.

"I don't understand." Grace's voice was small as she took her hair down from the messy bun it was in, it fell elegantly down her back "Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything That's what we were counting on."

"We blew it."

"Where did Fayth and Katherine go?" Grace asked as she shrugged her coat off laying it on the back of the chair.

"They ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who could blame them! Klaus would've crushed them." He paused holding back his anger "I had him, Grace. I had Klaus! This could have all been over." He suddenly picked up a bottle of scotch and threw it violently into the fireplace with a growl.

Grace walked over to him and grabbed his face between her little hands and pulled him down into a sensual kiss "We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me." She whimpered as she kissed him again "After everything we've been through I'm not going to let that Hybrid dick end this for us. I love you too much. It will not happen, Damon."

"I love you, too." He buried his face into her neck and she stroked that back of his head, she could feel his hot tears against her neck which made her heart break "We've never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?"

"Then we'll let him go." It hurt her to admit that she would have to lose a brother, but if it meant protecting Damon, protecting Elena and everyone else then that's how it had to be "We'll let him go."

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, she reached in there for him and got it out answering it, Fayth, the ID read "Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now, Fayth." Grace hissed as she soothed her boyfriend.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what you tell you. You and Damon came up with a good plan, and that's high praise coming from me, little vampire." Fayth added as she looked across at her sister who was driving.

"That's not very comforting at the moment." Grace hissed "You're going back into hiding?"

Fayth smiled to herself "At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Grace."

"Take care of yourself, Fayth." Grace replied as she hung up.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't know where it all went wrong?" Katherine questioned and Fayth shook her head.<p>

"She doesn't need to know." Stefan added from the back seat.

Katherine slowed the car to a stop and both girls looking over their shoulders at him "Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between ourselves and Klaus as soon as possible..." Katherine saw the trance Stefan was in "Stefan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to after Mikael drained Stefan<strong>_

_Stefan lay on the floor in the Salvatore Boarding House, completely out of it as both Fayth and Katherine approached him, they look around to check the coast is clear and then wake him with a blood bag handy._

"_Stefan!" Fayth kicked him in the side making sure to wake him up._

"_Grace? Elena?" Stefan whimpered._

"_Not exactly..." Katherine smirked as she handed him the blood bag "Pep up! I only got a minute before your best lil' sister Grace realize that I'm not at the party..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to when Klaus was speaking with Elena<strong>_

"_You seem nervous." Klaus announced as he watched what he thought was the _doppelgänger._  
><em>

"_I'm not nervous." Katherine lied, one wrong move in this plan and they were all dead, including her and her sister "I just don't like you."_

"_Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed."_

"_It won't be for lack of trying." Katherine retorted._

"_Ah, you've be smart to tell your sisters boyfriend Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, kill me and you're killing him, too, along with breaking your sisters heart." Klaus smirked as Katherine's mouth fell open._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present, in Katherine's car<strong>

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to..." Katherine admitted with a small laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to Stefan drinking the blood<strong>_

_Stefan sat on the floor healing up after Mikael had drained his blood, Katherine and Fayth both stood over his hands on their hips _"_If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him." Katherine informed him._

"_So pull the plug on the plan." Stefan rasped out as he finished his bag of blood._

"_And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Ok, look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one solution." Katherine noted._

"_What's that?" Stefan looked up at the female._

"_Care, Stefan." She replied as if it was just that simple for him "Care enough to save Damon's life. Care enough to save Grace's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Grace will be heart broken. Elena won't want to see you again. They'll all be gone from you, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it." Katherine added._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present<strong>

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to save Damon's life?" Stefan asked looking between Fayth and Katherine as they continued to sit in their car.

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the 'old you' better." Katherine smiled at him.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself and your sister. You never have." Stefan narrowed his forest green orbs at her.

"You and I both know that that's not true." Katherine smirked "I loved you. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... no matter how easy it is to turn it off – it just keeps trying to fight it's way back on. Sometimes I let it." She shrugged.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to." Stefan whispered "Not after everything I've done."

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next." Katherine nodded as she looked over at Fayth who was smiling.

"What's that?" The younger vampire rolled his eyes.

"Get mad." She told him.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into Stefan's room to see Rebekah's body laying on the floor her lifeless form just staring blankly at her, she took a seat next to her and sighed heavily "You know, Bekah. I really am sorry." Grace told her "I hope some day we can undagger you, but I have a feeling you're gonna be pissed..." She smirked "I would be and we both know your temper."<p>

"Grace, are you coming." Damon asked as he stood in the door way looking at Grace speaking with the blonde, he was confused. She hated Klaus, she was meant to hate everything to do with Klaus, including his family, but her and Rebekah have bonded in some way and Damon felt a small tinge of jealousy in his stomach as he watched her sit next to Barbie Original.

"Sure." She stood up and fell into Damon, he played with the zip on the back of her dress impatiently "A night to remember, eh?"

"You can say that again." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her, just a simple light kiss, but Grace deepened it, he pulled back for a moment looking deep into her tranquil chocolate brown orbs before moving down into the kiss again, ghosting his hand over her cheek bone.

They both zipped through the house into their bedroom slamming the door shut behind them, removing each others clothes with a great deal of passion and lust all built up into one giant ball of love, after a night like tonight they need each other fully and completely.

He moved her back onto the bed pressing their bodies together, licking his way down her neck to her collar bone, she arched and moaned at his touch, he nuzzled into her neck before crunching into her throat making her call out.

"Making up for this morning, Gracie." He smirked as he began to drink her sweet blood.

"Damon." She clawed her long nails down his back, tearing the skin on the way "Damon!"

"We're gonna get through this, aren't we?" He whispered as he pulled back, it felt odd to Grace having him so insecure, she was usually the one looking to him for support, but now the tables had turned.

"Of course we are." Grace smiled at him stroking his cheek carefully "We're Grace and Damon, we can get through anything... I promise."

Damon nodded at her, pressing his lips against her softly prying them open slowly so slid his tongue inside, twisting and tangling his tongue with hers as their bodies tangled together romantically, in utter need for each other.

Upstairs in Stefan's room Rebekah's phone began to ring in her purse, she obviously couldn't answer it so it immediately went to voicemail to the callers annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah, where are you?" Klaus asked in his beautiful British accent "Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." He smirked as he hit end, suddenly he got another call, assuming it to be Rebekah he picked up, but saw it was his good old friend "Stefan! Miss me already?"<p>

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan replied his voice was darker than usual.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man on my world, more of less." Klaus replied with a small smirk as he walked through a small, private truck depot.

"Thing is, it came at too high a price. You took everything from me, Klaus." Stefan told him.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Klaus smirked as he approached one of the trucks, it was the one containing all of his family caskets.

"You know what never get's old?" Stefan questioned "Revenge." He added as Klaus opened the truck to see that it was completely empty.

"No." He growled.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan smirked as he stood inside of a room looking at all of Klaus' coffins.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my freedom." Stefan's voice was filled with an sadistic humour.

"I will kill you and everyone you ever met!" Klaus growled at him his muscles tensing under his clothes.

"You do that – and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousands years – are you prepared for this?" Stefan chuckled as he hung up on the Original.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So here is another chapter, I hope it was ok, it was fairly hard to write because of all the flashbacks and so one, still I hope you enjoyed!**

**I really want to thank everyone for review it means the world to me and to those who send me messages on tumblr, I love you all!**

**If any of you do have tumblr, or are thinking about getting a tumblr, follow me! http : / / little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com / just take out the space, feel free to message me anything, ask me anything! Seriously, I love hearing from you all. PM me on here or anything, just to even say hi, or whatever.**

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review on this chapter, or on Drace, Klace, Grebekah, Stace, so on :)**

**Personally, I think if I wanted Grebekah to have any kind of relationship I really would want it to be like Damon and Alaric's, the kind of love/hate thing they have going on is great, so I think that's what I will aspire them to be like.**

**Is there anyone you would like to see Grace have a scene with? Tell me in a review :) I really want to know what you think**

**Graciiee xx**


	54. The New Deal

Twisted Love

Season Three

The New Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's dream<strong>

_The young witch was wandering aimlessly through the deep emerald green forest when suddenly she appeared outside of the old abandoned witch house, as she walked inside all of these voices began to whisper around her, she shivered as she walked down to the basement._

_Looking around her the four coffins were placed there, running her hand over the soft wood she shivered again as she walked towards one that stood out the most, one that made her insides cry out. _

_Prying the lid open slowly she saw Klaus laying inside, at first she flinched about to turn and run, but when she realised that he was dead she let out a small sigh of relief. She took note that the Original holding Elena's necklace in his hands. _

_When she reached out to grab it from his cold dead hands she heard a rustling sound behind her, as the witch turned a bright light flashed before her._

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up in her loving bed breathing heavily, she looked around her making sure all of the windows were closed and that she was alone in her room, why was she dreaming about that? Did the coffin contain something that could bring Klaus to his death? Did it have something to do with Elena's necklace? She had a lot of thinking to do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's dream<strong>

_The young vampire lay on the extravagant king sized bed, the satin covers licking at her pale skin as she lay back completely unclothed apart from a small, hip-hugging pair of black panties on as the beautiful man ravaged her body. _

_Withdrawing his fangs from her, he gave her a fantastic smile and she giggled "I love it when you do that." He whispered huskily against her skin _"_Do you like this?" He questioned pressing butterfly kisses to her inner thighs_

"_Mmm." She mused watching him carefully as he moved higher up her thighs making her tense and moan out again and again "Oh, God."_

_His tongue began to trace patterns on her thighs making her whimper like a small dog, he kept her legs open as she threatened to close them, playing with the material of the panties with his hot tongue she gasped and cursed under her breath _"_Say my name." He ordered but she remained completely silent "You want more don't you? Say. My. Name."_

"_Klaus!"_

* * *

><p>Grace's eyes burst open as she saw the bright, blinding light of the sun filling the room, Klaus had been manipulating her mind ever since the night of the Homecoming Dance, her breathing was ragged as she eyes scanned the room for him.<p>

Rolling over onto her side, raising onto her elbow she saw Damon sleeping soundlessly next to her, her breathing slowed as she thought to Damon, her lover, her one and only, hers for her to enjoy.

"Wake up." She breathed against his neck, he let out a small grunt of irritation "Damon. Wake up."

Rolling over onto his stomach he attempted to ignore her further, she hissed as she pulled the covers off of herself and walked into the bathroom turning on some music, loud so Damon would hear.

"Shame. I guess I'll have to shower all on my own." Her voice was filled with sadness, she could hear his movements as she turned to put the shower on "Get all wet and soapy and-" She felt a pair of hands roaming over her still clothed body "Didn't take you long."

"Never does." Damon purred as he leaned down and nipped at her neck, his firm chest against her slender back "Either offer me alcohol; or a hot, _wet_, soapy shower." His tongue darted out and licked at her skin "And you've got me."

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned, he hadn't been himself lately, drinking a lot, well a lot more than he usually did.

"I'm fine." Damon told her "Want something to drink?"

"You." She turned and nipped at his collar bone, he groaned internally as he fangs grazed at the bone "Can I?"

"Of course." Damon smirked knotting his fingers in her hair, effectively moving her silky hair from her soft face so she could get a clean bite.

Standing on her tip toes she pierces his tender skin making him grunt in a small amount of pain, but a large amount of pleasure. He quickly moved her up onto the counter to make sure she was level to drink his blood. "Taste so good." She moaned licking at the two small holes made by her own fangs before moving in again to gulp down his addictive perfectly aged blood.

He brushed his finger tips over the bumps where her spine was, massaging the skin making her arch her back whilst taking more blood from her boyfriend, as she pulled back he chuckled to himself. She was just like him, a messy eater. His own blood dripping down her chin onto her heaving chest, her pouted mouth slightly ajar to reveal her blood stained fangs, he leant his head down and licked her razor sharp teeth.

Passionately she pressed her bloody lips against his, hooking her leg around his hip they moved closer to each other, they were begrudgingly interrupted when Grace's phone began to ring loudly "Damn." Damon hissed as he pulled away a stern look on her face.

"It might be Elena." Grace climbed down from the side, going to the bedside counter to answer her phone "Hey, 'Lena."

"Hey, feel like meeting Bonnie and I at the Grill?" Elena asked, the vampire could hear the small amount of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, of course we can." Grace nodded seeing the unhappy look on Damon's face, she giggled and pinched his cheek gently, he shrugged away from her "Now?"

"Yeah, we're both waiting, but if you and Damon-"

"No, no." Grace smiled "Let me shower and we'll be right there, ok?"

"Alright." Elena nodded as she smiled across at Bonnie "See you then."

"Bye." Grace replied as she hung up putting her phone on the side "C'mon, babe, we need to get to the Grill."

"Can't we skip it? I want to just be with you." He trapped her in his arms possessively.

"Damon." Grace cooed "We've got to go, but we can shower first." She giggled seductively running her hand over his smooth cheek as he cocked an eye brow.

* * *

><p>Later that morning as the loving vampire couple walked into the Grill, hand in hand, they both through each other smouldering looks as they turned and parted ways, Damon heading for the bar, Grace heading for her friends.<p>

"Hey." Elena stood up and hugged her sister "I don't really want to know what took you so long."

"It's a good story." Grace smirked cheekily as she took a seat patting Bonnie's hand "What's up?"

"I feel like I'm going crazy." Elena told her, Grace could feel the fear filling her eyes, but she couldn't help but joke around, it seemed easier than facing the truth.

"Too late, honey." Grace giggled as both the witch and the doppelgänger gave her a less-than-pleased look "Alright, I'm being serious now."

"I'm so paranoid all the time." Elena added waiting for Grace to comment.

"Well, you have the right to be." Grace shrugged "Klaus is still out there, he knows we tried to kill him and his a vindictive, malicious, vengeful, dick."

"Yeah, but why hasn't he made a move?" Bonnie questioned.

"There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity." Elena added and Grace visible became uncomfortable, no one knew that Klaus hd been prying into her dreams.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie looked across sensing Grace's discomfort.

"What do you mean?" The vampire laughed nervously as she refused to make eye contact "Nothing is wrong, silly."

"Silly?" Elena scoffed "What's wrong, Grace?"

"If I tell you... you can't tell Damon" Grace lowered her voice as she leaned in towards them, both exchanged looks, nodded and then leaned forward too.

"Deal." The both agreed.

"I've been having dreams." Grace whispered "About... about Klaus." She lowered her voice "Dreams where s-sexual things happen... indecent things happen... bad things happen." She added "and I think it's by his own hand."

"You think Klaus is manipulating your dreams?" Elena's voice was louder than she wanted it to be.

"Shh!" Grace hissed "Yes. I do. Now keep it down."

"Sorry." Elena muttered.

"It's keeping me up at night... I can't hack it anymore." She whimpered.

"Join the club." Bonnie added as she sipped at her milky coffee "Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."

"The same dream?" Grace asked, her voice was high as she thought back to her own dreams.

"Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird." The witch told them, they could both see the tiredness in her eyes where she had been losing sleep.

"What is it's not just some dream? What if it's like... you know... witch dream?" Grace suggested as she took Elena's water and knocked it back.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out." Bonnie nodded "And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"

"He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone." Elena whispered, clearly depressed that she had lost the one man she had even loved with all of her heart, her sister reached over and squeezed her hand.

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie looked at Grace.

"Damon is... Damon." Grace nodded unable to describe how hard it was to keep herself together and keep her lover on track after losing his brother. "I'd better go check on him, alright?"

"Sure." Elena nodded "You know, you should really tell him..." Grace gave her a blank look "About the dreams."

"Yeah, I can see how that conversation is going to go 'Hey lover, I'm having dreams about our sworn enemy, but he's the one provoking them...' he'd love to hear that." Grace added as she grabbed her phone off the table stalking towards her boyfriend.

"Grace... Alaric is being boring." He looked over at the teacher who was grading papers "It's your choice, sexy ladies choice... Bloody Mary or Screw Driver." He held up the alcohol appropriate to make both and she through him a look "Brunch in a bottle." Another look "C'mon, Grace. I can't drink all of this by myself... I mean, I can, but then somebody's going to have to get naked, I vote Grace." He pulled at her shirt and she swatted his hand away "Oh, I can't believe you're both making me drink alone."

"I'm busy." Alaric hissed watching as Grace flicked through random test papers.

"It's the eve of Klaus-aggedon. You're doing homework?" Damon scoffed.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I'm not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy... Who is an hour late for his shift." He looked at his wrist watch.

"Kids today... Where are their values?" Damon grinned as he knocked back more alcohol, eyeing Grace up and down sensually, she shied away from him.

"This is his mid-term paper." Alaric passed the paper to Grace "Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it... Can't say you did any better." He gave the small vampire a look.

"Hey. Mine was perfectly fine. I didn't really have a lot of time to work on it, switching between Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and everybody else troubles, thanks." Grace hissed narrowing her chocolate brown orbs at him.

"I helped Grace with hers." Damon told Alaric firmly "It was brilliant..." A smug smile appeared on his lips, Alaric was about to argue when a pretty blonde bartender walked towards them.

"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy – as in Jeremy Gilbert?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Alaric answered.

"He was fired last week." She gave him a small shrug.

"Oops." Damon laughed.

* * *

><p>Out in the woods Jeremy and Tyler were both hanging around, the human was shooting cans with one of Alaric's crossbows "Nice shot!" Tyler approved.<p>

"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asked as he reloaded the weapon.

"The point is I'm pissed as Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass." The hybrid told him, earning a deathly glare from the boy "The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." He grabbed another beer from the cooler.

"Profound." Jeremy shook his head "If Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me."

"So what's the deal with that?" He cracked open his beer, letting it foam over for a moment before taking a swig "He is like your guardian now?"

"Sort of, yeah." Jeremy shrugged "I think he feels responsible for us."

"Do you like him?" Tyler asked looking over.

"Yeah. Yeah – I like him." He aimed his crossbow, but Tyler stood in the way of his crosshair "You wanna move out of the way?" He called.

"I'm a hybrid, Gilbert." The wolf reminded him "You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow." He scoffed looking at him "Go ahead!" He dared "Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me." The taunt was evident in his voice.

Jeremy aimed the crossbow higher, the challenge was written in his eyes as he accepted Tyler's dare, squeezing the trigger ever so gently, the arrow came shooting out, heading straight for the hybrid before he caught it in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me!" Grace demanded as she sat whilst Damon was playing darts, stumbling from his drunkenness "Unbelievable! Does he not know what he's doing to his sister?" She hissed angrily.<p>

"You are feisty when you're mad." The older vampire purred as his bright blue orbs ran up and down her taut body, slowly savouring every piece of satin skin that he could look at, damning her clothes for preventing him from seeing the best bits.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just – I'm worried." She admitted in a small voice and Damon cooed over her, pulling her into a small embrace.

"But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Gracie." Damon answered throwing the dart hitting the bullseye with precise aim.

"He is spiralling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone-" Grace added as Elena walked over to the two shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Any sign of him?" The doppelgänger questioned.

"Nothing. Sorry, 'Lena." Grace whispered shaking her head.

"He's being a typical teenager." The older vampire told them both.

"Who's seeing ghost and has lost everyone that he cares about." Grace retorted narrowing her liquid chocolate brown orbs.

"Not everyone. He still has you two." The raven haired man smirked as he aimed his dart, pulling his hand back and throwing it forward releasing the dart to make it hit the board again.

"Is he ok?" Elena muttered.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" Damon called, informing them he could hear their conversation, there was a teasing expression in his eyes.

"Well, Damon, you're day drunk... and let me tell you, babe. It's not exactly your most attractive look." Grace countered rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I'll, uh, give you two a moment." Elena rubbed Grace's back softly before she walked over to sit with Alaric who was still grading the papers.

"I bet you know what my most attractive look is." Damon sauntered towards her, trancing his lips over hers making her breath out.

"I-I'm just saying, Damon." Grace hiccuped as she pulled back for a moment "This is my least favourite one, I worry about you."

The older Salvatore brother rolled his eyes for a moment "Noted." He through her a smouldering grin "See if I can make any improvements." He leaned down and pecked her perfectly pouted lips.

"Don't mind me." A pure southern British voice came from beside the lip locking couple.

"Klaus." Grace hiccuped as she stood up preparing herself for a fight.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" Klaus grinned eyeing Grace up and down "Oh, no wait. I've been in your dreams for quite a while now..." Damon looked across at Grace, feeling somewhat betrayed how she hadn't told him about these dreams "Didn't she tell you, oh, sorry, mate. My bad."

"You're really going to do this in the Grill?" Grace hissed narrowing her eyes, avoiding looking at Damon "In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus smirked at her "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He glanced to his side as his ever-handsome hybrid minion Tony "Get a round in, would you, Tony?"

"I'm surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour." The raven haired vampires voice was dangerously low, the hybrid was pushing him to the limit.

"My sister seems to be missing." He announced, but none of the vampires were fazed by this, they stood there ground looking across at him "Need to sort that out..."

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho." Damon noted seeing the angry look on Klaus' face "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might face a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you and everyone you love." He glanced around at Grace "The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose, with whoever you choose... You have my word."

"What more could possible want?" Grace growled.

"There are a few things, love." Klaus eyed her up and down, she hissed "But most importantly, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon answered looping his hand around his vampire lovers wrist pulling her towards him roughly, the possessive, jealous side of him was showing as he pulled her into his body, effectively rubbing his scent all over her.

"You see, that's is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mind." Klaus informed them both.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Grace countered narrowing her eyes, the hybrid stepped towards her, but Damon stood between them.

"Seeing how protective you are, it's lucky you weren't in Grace's dream last night, but I'm sure you would have loved seeing her in all that pleasure..." The Original smirked as Damon growled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the abandoned witch house looking around too see that it was empty and looked as if it hadn't bee used for a while, just like her dream she was hearing all of the whispering making her shiver as she stepped into the basement.<p>

She let out a small gasp as she saw that there was no coffins, unlike in her dream, she slowly walked into the room creasing his eye brows.

"Hello, Bonnie." A deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Bonnie quickly turned around surprised to see the younger Salvatore brother standing there with a knowing smile on his lips "Stefan. You followed me here?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful." Stefan replied to her crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me with?" She stepped back slightly scared.

"Relax." The vampire purred as he stalked around her, like a lion would a gazelle, she was watching his every move, looking for her closest exit, never letting her guard down "I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" The witch spat aggressively "Elena said you saved Klaus' life."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times – daggered." Stefan informed her "Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bonnie hissed "You're just gonna make him angrier."

"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him." He told her surely.

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals!" She growled at him.

"You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." He grinned before turning on his heels leaving her standing there, heart pounding violently against her rib cage as she stood there recovering.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon walked into the quiet Salvatore Boarding House, not speaking with each other, he was still angry about her not telling him about the dreams and he was about ready to explode with anger "Say it." Grace whispered as she poured herself a drink "Get it out of your system."<p>

"I want you to tell me what happened." Damon hissed as he leant against the door way, holding in his anger "Tell me what happened in these _dreams _and how many times this has happened..."

"N-nearly every night since the Homecoming Dance." Grace whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously "Listen, Damon, you don't need to know-"

"I need to know, Grace." He growled at her his anger was building greatly, bubbling just under the surface as he stared her down intently.

"We... we..." She couldn't find the words to tell him she had technically cheated on him in her dreams "It was just dreams, Damon, it doesn't mean anything-"

"Grace!" Damon roared.

"We had sex!" Grace flinched away from him, small tears brewing in her eyes "But... but he was the one controlling the dream... I wanted to say no, but he was the one controlling it!"

"Would you have said no, regardless of it being a dream?" His voice was low as he looking into the fireplace, he poked it around with the same fire poker that had used on Mason Lockwood long ago.

"Of course I would have." Grace turned to him holding the glass tightly between his hands "Damon, I love you-"

"Sometimes I doubt that." He told her firmly "especially when you're around him..."

Her jaw dropped open, small tears down her cheeks, he had questioned her love for him, which had hurt her a more than he knew, turning on his heels he walked swiftly from the room, into his own bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>At a more calm Gilbert household Alaric and Elena were preparing for dinner, setting the table as they spoke quietly "So, you're ready?"<p>

"Vampires, hybrids and Originals – no problem." Elena told him "My rebellious brother – I'm worried."

"Proof that you're still human." Alaric answered as the front door swung open and the younger Gilbert brother walked in going straight for the fridge grabbing some water and various food items.

"Just in time! We're cooking." Elena told him walking over to the stove to check on the food.

"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy informed them shoving the food into his backpack.

"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family." Alaric looked at the boy.

"Why?" Jeremy scoffed creasing his eye brows as he watched the two preparing the food, Alaric chopping vegetables, Elena throwing food into a pot casually.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena countered cocking her thin eye brow at him.

"Ah – look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside-"

"Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric asked, his blue eyes were bright with worry.

Jeremy shrugged "I don't know... Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena told him firmly placing her hands on her hips, a typical Elena stance.

"He can still hear you." Jeremy hissed lowering his voice "He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with? You do realise that your very sister is a vampire, right? Like that's not dangerous."

"What is with the attitude?" Elena growled "And Grace would never hurt me, she has a mind of her own, she can control herself."

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting." Jeremy told her about to turn and leave, but Elena blocked him placing both of her hands of either side of the doorway making sure he couldn't get past her.

"Oh, no." She stopped him "You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler."

Jeremy looked over at Alaric for support but he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry."

"Alright, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then." He turned towards the front door "Yo, Tyler! Come on in!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to echo the sound so his hybrid friend would hear his invitation into the Gilbert house.

"Jeremy!" Elena hissed as Tyler walked in giving them all a kind smile.

* * *

><p>Damon growled as he paced around his room, gritting his teeth, pouring shot after shot of whiskey, downing them quickly then returning to his venting, he couldn't hear Grace on the other side of the door anymore, but he knew she was still in the house.<p>

Grace was wandering around the parlour room, she had been in a pit of despair since Damon had questioned her love for him, drinking herself into an oblivion to numb the pain, but it wasn't helping, the loud ache was still thudding around her body.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, love, don't you?" Klaus questioned as he walked into the house to see Grace looking down at some pictures.

"I'd really rather not." Grace growled towards him, almost baring her fangs but being able to control herself at the last second.

"Well – I wasn't the one who didn't tell Damon, if you had told him from the start..." Klaus argued and Grace let out a small sigh.

"Maybe if you hadn't been sneaking around my dreams in the first place-"

"I didn't hear you complaining, love." A cocky grin appeared on the Original's lips and she went silent for a moment rolling her chocolate brown orbs.

"What do you want?" The small girl bit out, gritting her teeth together, holding in all the harsh words she wanted to say to him.

Klaus smiled at her "I want to have a drink, talk, have a one-to-one..."

"I don't want to speak with you." Grace spat "You killed my Gran, then you mocked her death..."

"Hmm, I suppose I should apologise for that-"

"It wouldn't make a difference." Grace hissed narrowing her eyes at him and he chuckled to himself.

"Young vampires, think because they are stronger than most humans they are stronger than everyone... You are incredibly young, naïve and you seem to believe that you are in love with that _vampire_, when clearly you are not."

"I am!" Grace roared pouncing on him, they both cluttered to the floor her teeth at his neck about to crunch down, he was smiling to himself. Klaus quickly moved them across the room smashing her back against the wall, his chest to her back pressing her forcefully against the wall.

"Get off me!" Grace growled struggling against his iron grip.

"I know you. I know you too well, Grace. You want someone that keeps you on your toes, someone that can push all of your buttons... Someone that interests you and terrifies you at the same time." His fangs extended and grazed her neck "Someone like me."

"Klaus." Grace hissed as she struggled against him "Let go of me."

"I don't think I want to." Klaus moved up and snapped her neck effectively knocking her out, he gathered her up into his arms and zipped from the house as quick as he entered.

"Grace." Damon walked from the room out into the room "Grace?" He saw her phone on the floor, picking it up he creased his eye brows and placed it on the side.

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked over to the to Tyler as they all sat at the table and gave him a glass of water, thanking him "This is weird." Elena announced "Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen."<p>

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler pushed his chair out about to get up and leave the hostile environment that he was in.

"Oh, stay." Jeremy laughed to himself as Tyler tucked himself back in "You're not doing anything."

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena shrugged and Tyler chuckled to himself smiling across the table at her.

"It's not like that Elena."

"Tell me, Tyler... What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric questioned curiously, he was only a human, he wasn't sure of the difference and neither was most other people.

"Compulsion, that's just mind control – like hypnosis..." He paused "and being sired is... it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I own him for that." Tyler nodded and both Elena and Alaric exchanged looks.

"What if he asked you to jump of a bridge?" Alaric mused.

"He wouldn't!" Tyler hissed "And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

"Ok, so what if he asked you to rip out your own heart?" Elena asked, changing the circumstances to a death situation.

"Again, he wouldn't." Tyler answered dismissively.

"What if he did?" Elena pried.

"I don't know! Then I'd rip put my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand." The hybrid growled.

"You're right, Tyler. I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him." Elena replied.

"You're over thinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler informed them both.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into his new house that was currently being renovated placing Grace down on the couch that was covered in a white blanket to keep it clean whilst the house was being done up.<p>

"Wake up." The hybrid shook her "Wake up." He let out a growl as he walked away over to where he kept his drink pouring himself a large whiskey.

Grace's eyes fluttered open and she saw that she was in a blank room, she creased her eye brows as she looked around the room "W-what happened?"

"I took you with me, love. I feel as if we've barely spent any time together." Klaus announced from across the room "It's about time we did..."

"I have to go home." Grace stood up looking around for an exit "I need to speak with Damon-"

"No. You don't." Klaus hissed narrowing his eyes at her "We need to have a heart to heart-"

"Screw you." Grace hissed as she zipped from the room about to leave when suddenly Klaus caught her, staring her down, he pulled his phone form his pocket and dialled a number "I suppose you're looking for her..."

"Where is she?" Damon growled "What have you done with her?"

"She's here with me and she's perfectly safe - for now..." Klaus muttered ghosting his fingers over Grace's cheek "I'll make you a deal, Damon... She will return safe to you, unharmed and untouched if you can return my family for me..."

"What?" Damon growled.

"You see, Stefan has my entire family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting for the day when I saw fit to wake them... And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

"Of course he did." Damon growled "I don't work for you, Klaus."

"I have ways of persuading you, Damon." Klaus countered as he pecked down Grace's throat, before suddenly shoving a stake into her gut she called out in pain and Damon heard.

"Stop." Damon growled "Don't touch her."

"You see, I can go two ways with this my young friend, there can be pain for her... or pleasure..." The word rolled off his tongue and it made Grace's blood run cold "Either way I want what I want." Klaus told her firmly

"I don't know where he is!" Damon growled.

"Find him. Better make it soonish mate, because your day is about to get a hell of a lot worse." He hung up and looked down at Grace "One more call to make, love." He dialled yet another number and held the phone up to his ear "There he is! So, that thing I told you to go – why don't you go ahead and get on with it."

* * *

><p>Jeremy slid his phone into his pocket as he approached the table again "What was that about?" His sister asked suspiciously.<p>

"It was nothing." Jeremy answered dismissively.

"I got to go." Tyler told them "Um, thanks for the food offer, but-"

"Next time." Alaric nodded as Tyler left "That was illuminating."

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house?" Elena stated.

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't think even Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic." Alaric replied.

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer..." She looked around to see her brother was no longer there "Jeremy?" His protection ring was laying on the table.

"That's his ring." Alaric noted and Elena picked it up.

"Where did he go?" Elena questioned.

Both of them walk outside onto the porch hoping to see him out there, they did, but not in the way they wanted, he was stood in the middle of the roar "Jeremy?" She called and he didn't answer "What is he doing?"

Suddenly a car comes racing around the corner, it picks up speed as it heads for Jeremy, both Elena and Alaric run for him standing on the pavement.

"Oh my God! Jeremy!" Elena called.

"Jeremy!"

"Jeremy move!"

Alaric quickly jumped out into the road at the last second and shoved the boy before bouncing off the bonnet of the car, Elena quickly ran out into the road and turned the history reacher over.

"There I go again." Klaus' hybrid minion Tony shouted from within the car "Bumping into people..." He drove away chuckling to himself.

Elena looked down at Alaric's hand to see that he still had resurrection ring out, she let out a breath of relief as Jeremy ran over kneeling down with them "He's gonna be alright. Are you ok?"

"I don't understand." Jeremy whispered.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena questioned looking at him.

"It was Klaus!" Jeremy remembered.

"You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside – help me." She ordered and they both picked up Alaric's limp, lifelessly body carrying him inside the house.

* * *

><p>Klaus and one of his hybrids were walking around the rooms of his mansion that he had just brought, it wasn't done up yet and about to be renovated to look a lot better than it did "Compel the men to open up this wall." He informed the woman "I want a fortress not dungeon..." He added before looking over his shoulder at Grace who was sat on the couch pouting, her knees pulled up into her chest "Will you stop pouting, love. It's unbecoming of you."<p>

"Screw you." Grace hissed narrowing her chocolate brown orbs at him.

"And quite a mouth, incredibly disobedient..." He paused "I dare you to talk back to me one more time, Ms. Gilbert."

Grace gulped as she looked over at him, she was absolutely terrified of him, he knew every single one of her moves, he knew what she was thinking before she did herself, her breathing was shallow as he approached her. Niklaus pulled her up rough by her wrist then forced her back against the wall grinning down at her a playful smirk residing on his lips "This is what you want-"

"I do not want this. I don't want you. When will you get that into your head!" Grace growled struggling against him.

Tyler walked into the room and the Original released the 5'2" vampire from his grip "Here he is – man of the hour!"

"So everything went ok?" Tyler questioned as he looked as Grace who was staring at her feet scared for her life.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges – message lands the same." Klaus nodded.

"What? Alaric? No-"

"Don't make me compel you, love..." He paused for a moment, letting out a frustrated sigh as he turned back to his young hybrid friend.

"You said you are sending them a warning." Tyler creased his eye brows.

"And I did. An effective one!" He gushed "Elena's family suffers – she is motivated to get me what I want."

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler whimpered.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok?" He placed his hand on the young hybrids shoulder "End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Damon to walk into the house, Elena could sense the tension and anger that was crashing through his body, he was stiff and his face was hard "How is he?" The older vampire asked, there was a sharp edge to his voice, like the blade of a knife.<p>

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him." Elena answered "Now we just wait... Where is Grace?" If Elena was brutally honest, she didn't like facing Damon without Grace being there, especially when he was this worked up and angry.

"Klaus has her, because of my idiot brother!" Damon growled as he turned and punched a wall "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Jeremy shook his head, he flinched away from the lose cannon of a vampire as he stared him down.

"It was Tyler!" Elena announced "It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." Damon informed them "That's why he has Grace... For God sake." He muttered.

"Coffins?"

"Yep! So all we have to go is find four coffins and – volia! No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die! And I get Grace back safety." Damon retorted.

"Wait – that's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?" Jeremy questioned.

"You got a better idea?" Damon hissed, Grace had already warn his temper pretty low, Klaus had pushed it even further now the kid was pushing him to the limit, he could only take so much, he was just one man!

"Yeah!" He grabbed Elena's arm "Let's get the hell out of here! Pack out bags and go!"

"Hey, Jeremy calm down." Elena whispered.

"No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work – who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive." He added as he turned and left.

"He said he wants his family back." Elena noted referring to Klaus.

"No! No! I know what you're thinking – the answer is no!" Damon growled.

"If we give him Rebekah..."

"Yeah, the Klaus undaggers we, first thing she does is kill you and your sister! Frying pan, fire – not an option!" Damon hissed.

"Klaus' coffins... How many did you say they were?" Elena questioned.

* * *

><p>Out on the porch Elena and Damon stood out there, they hadn't really said another word to each other about Grace being gone, but the doppelgänger could tell that he was bottling up his feelings, just under the surface and was about ready to explode.<p>

"Elena, hey." Bonnie answered.

"Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?" Elena smirked.

"Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can! If not for yourself, then for your family-"

"That isn't going to happen Bonnie... He tried to kill Jeremy."

Bonnie paused "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find Stefan." Elena sighed "He's taken Grace as hostage, he tried to kill Jeremy, he did kill Alaric. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try."

"You don't need a locator spell..." Bonnie answered in a small sigh.

* * *

><p>The vampire and the doppelgänger were making their way towards the abandoned witch house where Stefan and the coffins were hiding out "What happened with Grace earlier? Klaus just took her?"<p>

"We don't need to talk about this." Damon told her in a firm voice "What went on between your sister and I is private, and I would like it to stay that way... No matter what she talks about, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh." Elena's voice was small "Did she tell you about the dreams?"

Damon let out a small growl "The Klaus sex dreams? Yep. I'm well informed, Elena. Don't sweat it."

"I'm sorry you're so hurt, but you shouldn't be angry at her... It wasn't like she could help it, he was controlling the dream." Elena argued.

"Yeah. Poor innocent Grace... Let's all take her side over big bad Damon." He muttered running his hands through his glorious raven black locks "This is the final time I'm going to say this, Elena. Stay out."

They remained silent of the rest of the walk towards the witch house looking around calling out for the younger Salvatore brother. Damon growled as he began to burn in the sunlight, the witches were messing around with his ring.

"Really? Still?" Damon called to the dead witches.

"What?" Elena questioned.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!" Damon growled as his skin continued to burn, quickly he rushed towards a shadow shying away.

"Then wait outside." Elena ordered.

"Elena-"

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." She was stubborn, Damon let out a hiss and turned walking from the house "Stefan?" the doppelgänger called as she walked further into the house.

"Go away!" Stefan growled as he stepped out of the shadows "You shouldn't be here Elena."

"I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here." She answered.

"Well, Bonnie sucks as keeping secrets." Stefan countered.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan scoffed.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants." Elena whimpered "If not for me, or my family, then what about Grace?-"

"Elena, stop talking." He cringed at hearing the girls name "I'm not giving Klaus anything." Stefan hissed.

Elena stared at him blankly for a moment "Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy! He's going to kill Grace!"

"Not really my problem." He young vampire crossed his arms over his chest.

The doppelgänger felt anger bubbling up inside of her as she reached out and struck him violently across the face, he stepped back "And you can go to hell!" She added as she walked away angrily.

* * *

><p>"That didn't go over well." Damon noted as he watched Elena walk from the house.<p>

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena growled.

"Let me talk to him!" The younger vampire called at the doppelgänger stalked off, suddenly she turned with a deathly look on her face.

"You can't get in!" She reminded him "The witches won't let you!"

"Here." Damon threw his keys towards her "Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine and we'll meet somewhere in the middle for Grace, alright?"

"Is she ok?" Elena's voice was small, in the mist of her anger and worry for Jeremy she had forgotten her own sister.

"Klaus won't hurt her." Damon answered shaking his head "She'll be fine." He turned on his heal and rushed into the house finding a shadowy spot to take cover from the intense sun, he moves again avoiding the sun until he reached the safety of the basement which was when his brother stepped out, clapping sarcastically.

"Wow! That was impressive." The younger brothers voice was thick with sarcasm "But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away not."

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk." Damon informed him.

"Ok, lets talk." There was a obvious glow of challenge in Stefan's eyes as the older brother let out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon growled as his brother shook his head.

The raven haired vampire ran for him, attacking him, they moved through the house snapping their jaws aggressively at each other, when suddenly Damon kicked Stefan to the floor outside of the house.

The older Salvatore brother saw a fallen tree, snapping of a branch he forced it into his brother stomach, he let out a loud groan "That is for screwing up my plan!" His bright blue eyes flashed with anger "You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why! It doesn't make sense!" He growled aggressively "Answer me!" He roared.

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me." Stefan rasped out feeling the wood splintering into his stomach "I'm doing the same to him."

"But I had him, Stefan!" Damon hissed "Why did you screw it up!"

"I did it to save you!" Stefan told him, his voice was pain filled and anger at the same time, he used all that he had to throw Damon off as the older brother was taken back with his announcement.

"What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me!" Damon hissed as his younger brother stood up brushing himself off.

"He was one step ahead of us." Stefan shook his head "If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you..."

"I want you to get it through your head." Damon shoved the stake into his gain "Stop saving me!" He stalked away from his pain stricken brother.

* * *

><p>"Can't I just go?" Grace whimpered "I can help them find Stefan-"<p>

"Maybe I should tie you up?" Klaus mused to himself, a playful smirk falling across his lips "That's a delicious thought..." He mused to himself rubbing his stubble gently.

"I'm really sorry about your family." Grace's voice was small as she looked over at him, he seemed taken back by her apology "I know you loved them a lot, besides the fact that you daggered them and kept them in boxes. You must have done it for a good reason..."

"Why are you saying this?" Klaus questioned.

"Because I can't spend all this time hating you... I should. But it's exhausting." She sighed heavily as she rose from her seat and walked over to him "I know you're lonely-"

Klaus let out a low growl cutting her off "You do not know me-"

"But you know me? You know what I want?" Grace hissed.

"Yes. I do." Klaus hissed narrowing his eyes a terrifying look on his face that scared Grace to her very core "Now quiet, I need some time to think." He ordered.

"No." She hissed and suddenly he had her braced back against one of the walls that was to be knocked down, her wrists pinned above her head, her heart was thudding loudly in her chest as her breathing hitched "What are you going to do with me?"

"If I can get what I want..." The tip of his nose trailed down her neck "Nothing. But if I don't..."

He let her go, the threat left hanging in the air, her button lip quivered as he turned and walked back over to his drink, thinking about his family.

* * *

><p>Out in the woods Tyler was sat on a old tree stump, drinking beer from a can with a depressed look on his face, he didn't fail to notice that Jeremy was approaching, his feet crushing the leafs beneath his feet, he could hear the metallic sound of the crossbow in his shaking hands.<p>

"Don't do it, Jeremy." Tyler threatened.

"Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours." Jeremy growled.

"I didn't stab you in the back!" He shot up so he was standing, facing the scared human.

"Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?" His voice was wavering as he questioned the powerful hybrid.

"Klaus asked me to. I never though he would try to kill you." Tyler whispered "Now he has Grace, too... I don't know what he's going to do to her."

Jeremy hissed through gritted teeth "It's Klaus, Tyler! What do you thinks going to happen!"

"He doesn't care about you! Or even her! All he wants is to get his family back!" Tyler growled as the trigger to the crossbow was pulled, before the arrow could stab into his the hybrid caught it "What the hell!"

"Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next to before you blindly do whatever he says." Jeremy retorted as he turned and walked away.

"Jer!" He called and the boy turned around "You should get home. Stay inside... Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets those coffins back. He is not done with you."

* * *

><p>Alaric gasped as he returned to life, patting his chest and cracking his back, laying on the cold floor he was thankful to be alive, suddenly the door opened, looking up he saw Elena looking at him "Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?" Elena questioned casually.<p>

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?" Alaric questioned as he stood up brushing himself down carefully.

"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you ok?" She asked seeing that he was pale.

The teacher doubled over as he began to cough up blood, wincing in pain as he held his throat, more blood being spat out "Something's wrong! The ring!" He announced as he collapsed to the floor moaning in pain.

"Ric." Elena knelt down beside him trying to reawaken him "Ric."

* * *

><p>After Elena called the paramedics, it didn't take long for them to get there, they knocked the door and she opened it allowing them inside to look over Alaric.<p>

"What happened?" One of them questioned.

"He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood." Elena informed them both, they look at each other warily.

"Get his vitals." The other one ordered.

"Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding." He stated "We gotta get him out of here."

"Let's move." The other one agreed as they start to leave the door flies open as Tony, Klaus' hybrid was standing there

"Let's not and say we did." He offered looking across at the two paramedics "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?"

"What?" Elena hissed as they turned and walked from the house, without Alaric who's life was in the balance "No, no, no, no! Wait! You have to help him!" She called "What are you doing?" She growled as tony who was pushing his dark brown hair from his eyes.

"You can still save his life, Elena. Here – take my blood..." He slit his wrist showing her his healing blood "I can't get in. You're going to have to invite me."

"No. Why are you doing this?" The doppelgänger asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver." Tony answered.

Ric began to cough again, blood dripping down the side of his mouth, Elena quickly rushed over to him kneeling beside him "Ric! I'm right here." She informed him.

"Might want to invite me in, Elena." Tony's voice was snide when suddenly he jolted forward falling to the ground, Elena saw Jeremy standing behind him, crossbow in hand, and Tony had a arrow in his back.

"Jeremy!"

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy informed her as he ran past her into the kitchen, when he returned he had a large meat cleaver in his hand.

"What are you doing-" Her question was cut of as he began to hack of Tony's head until he was completely detached from his body, she gagged and screamed as he did it.

"Now he's dead." He informed her, standing up, blood layering his hands and body "We've got to get Alaric tot he hospital now." He growled dropping his weapon to the ground going back into the house leaving Elena standing there in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Damon was pacing around outside of the witch house as Stefan watching him "Do you know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?" The older brother questioned.<p>

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon? Like maybe saving your girlfriend?" Stefan suggested.

"I can't save my girlfriend until you hand over Klaus' family." Damon hissed, but Stefan remained silent "Reflection. That's not going to work on me! I invented that."

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan hissed.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that."

Stefan narrowed his forest green eyes as his older brother "I didn't owe you anything."

"Fine. Next question: why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asked.

"Because Klaus' family is the one weakness I can use against him." Stefan informed him.

"Use against him to do what!" Damon roared "You're not going to kill him, you know how I know? Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong Damon. Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan voice was clouded with wonder.

"Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I want in."

"I don't need your help-"

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house." Damon looked over his shoulder at the witch house

"I'm in this alone, Damon." The young brother told him firmly.

"You're go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason." He negotiated.

"You want in?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. But Elena stays out of it." Stefan warned and Damon through him a cautious look "Grace was never going to be able to stay out of this... but Elena she does."

"Deal." Damon nodded.

"Follow me." Stefan walked back into the house.

"Wait. I'm not so... welcome in there." Damon mused as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't you worry Damon. We all want the same thing." A smug smile pulled at the corners of Stefan's lips as they all walked in, descending to the basement of the house "Have a look." He referred to the empty room.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?"

"Hmm... Look again." The younger Salvatore brother smirked as the four coffins were sat there happily "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house..."

"... he won't he able to find them." Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p>"We'll be there, love. Don't worry, she's unharmed." Klaus hung up as he looked over at Grace, she had small tears running down her face "I hate it when you do that."<p>

"Huh?" Grace suddenly looked up into his glowing eyes that were fixed on her "Do what?" She sniffled drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"Cry. Sob..." He mused "It makes me feel... helpless." He took a seat next to her "Saddened. Depressed even."

"Well, I seem to cry a lot these days." She whispered "Damn vampire emotions." she sniffled an the chuckled gently.

Klaus reached out and ran his finger tips over her wet face, as he pulled his hand back he inspected the small tear drops on his fingers, he rubbed them between his fingers before drying them on his jeans.

"When I found out that your house was on fire... it was Elijah that had told me." Klaus mused "He told me that I had to help... It was too late for your parents, but you were up in your room, curled into a little ball, sobbing... It's why I hate seeing you so... sad." He sighed "It reminds me that I almost lost you." Grace was about to speak "Your screams still haunt my worse nightmares, dreams of you slipping from my grip, falling into _his_ arms..."

"I... I never knew..." She whimpered.

"Yes. Well, now you do." He rose from his seat brushing himself off "get ready to leave."

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Alaric was up gathering together all of his stuff when a beautiful doctor with long chocolate brown hair and bright brown eyes watched him carefully, she was holding his chart inspecting it "Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting." She tsked him.<p>

"Ah, I'm more of a walk it off kinda guy." He chuckled "Do I need to sign something?"

"Internal haemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests." She informed him.

Alaric rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I actually have some place I need to be, but... thank you... Dr..."

"Fell." She informed him "But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

"Well... I appreciate your help Dr. Fell." Alaric smiled nodding once.

"Mr. Saltzman... what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?" There was a playful look in her bright eyes.

"Hmm... a little of both." Alaric smirked as he walked past her out of the room.

* * *

><p>The door to the Salvatore Boarding house was knocked, as Elena opened the door he saw Klaus and Grace standing there "Thank you for coming." Her voice was formal.<p>

"I trust you have news of Stefan." Klaus entered the house pushing Grace with him.

"I couldn't find him." She lied "But as a trade for Grace, I have something else that might peak your interest..."

They all walked down to the cellar, Elena pushed one of the doors open and Rebekah was laying on the ground daggered and pale "My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"The life of my sister in exchange for your sister?" Klaus looked down at the blonde Goddess "Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider her spared."

"You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes up she'll come after me." Elena informed him.

"I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you I don't know where he is." Elena hissed as Klaus leant down and pulled the dagger from her.

"You're lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Matt? Damon?" He looked across at Grace as she stiffened "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want"

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster." Elena growled "Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her... You can let yourself out." Elena and Grace turned and walked from the house, on the way out Grace grabbed her phone and they both left.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Alaric were just leaving the hospital, the teacher was all better know thanks to Damon's blood that had healed him internally "So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does tha mean it's broken?" Jeremy questioned.<p>

"I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking." The teacher shrugged.

"He said to say you owe him a drink." Jeremy smirked.

"That's funny. Id' rather have head trauma..." He replied shortly "Hey, Jeremy – you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?" Jeremy mused sarcastically.

"You can talk to be about this stuff. You know that, right?" The older man patted his shoulder.

"What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but – I just got to get used to it." He walked away from the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Tony is gone." Grace walked back in the house dusting her hands off causally "He at the bottom of the Steven's Quarry..." Her voice was light, yet serious.<p>

"What about Alaric?" Elena looked over at her.

"Damon took care of him... I got a text from Alaric." She informed her, perching herself on the couching watching Elena wash a washcloth.

"I think I got most of the blood off the porch." Elena informed her.

"Alright." Grace whispered "Thank you... For saving me... for giving Rebekah over to Klaus for me... I know this could end badly with Rebekah awake now." She paused "What are you going to do about Jeremy... beheading a hybrid is pretty brutal. That's coming from a vampire that almost got her heart ripped out and basically gets staked on a daily basis."

"He's only 16." Elena whispered "It should have to be like this for him."

"Elena."

"There has to be another way. We have to fix it." Elena looked at her before turning and rinsing out the cloth "I need you to do something for me." Her voice was low.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was laying on a table, her skin was slowly returning to it's beautiful bronze colour rather than a grey, deathly colour "Here we are, Rebekah." Klaus mused "Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me... But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" He saw her fingers began to twitch "I'm so sorry... Sister... we'll meet again one day." He shoved the dagger into her chest again.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric, Grace and Elena all walk up the stairs and stand outside Jeremy's room, his sister reaches out and knocks the door "Hey. Can we talk?"<p>

"Ah – what did I do now?" Jeremy growled as he turned away from his computer screen to face her.

Elena sighed heavily as she took a seat on his bed, perched on the end "I've been thinking about what you said earlier... About how we should pack up and go-"

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy told her quickly.

"But you were right." She announced as this took Jeremy back "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life – just because of me..."

"Of us." Grace added leaning against the door walking into the room, she wasn't going to let Elena take the full blame for everything that had happened with Jeremy.

"I didn't mean what I said about you earlier, Grace. I know you're not going to hurt anyone-"

"No, you had every right to say what you did." Grace nodded "You were upset and I understand that." She took the place that Elena was sitting on and faced the boy.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

She began to compel him as she took his hands carefully "I need to speak with you, Jeremy." Grace whispered tears stinging her eyes "Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while – a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want."

"Tell me he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric told her from where he was comforting Elena.

"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Grace added squeezing his hands "You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Bonnie were looking over the coffins, the witch walked over to the one that had the Klaus killing weapon inside... the one from her dream "This is the one I dreamt about." She tried to open it, but it was stuck solid and wasn't moving at all.<p>

"Don't bother. It won't open." Stefan informed her.

"What do you mean – is it locked?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish." He informed her.

"I think it's closed with a spell." Bonnie mused.

"Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there." Stefan added.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer." Bonnie had a set look on her face.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena walk out of the house, taking in gasp of air as tears balled down their face, Alaric was helping Jeremy pack, he was pretty torn up too "I feel like a horrible person." Elena whimpered.<p>

"You just saved his life, Elena." Grace told her "Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse."

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked Damon to compel him-"

"He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Elena! He's lucky to have a sister like you..." She rubbed her arm as she left a text come through.

"I need rest." Elena whispered "I'm going to check on those two..."

"Alright." Grace hugged her sister and watched her walk back in the house, she pulled her phone from her pocket and saw she had a single text from Damon.

_come home, lover x_

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the Salvatore Boarding house and her eye brows creased when she saw delicate rose petals on the floor, she followed them into the dinning room where Damon was stood with a bottle of white wine in his hands "Damon?" She giggled looking around "What's all this?"<p>

"An apology." He answered walking towards her "I shouldn't have freaked out about those dreams, and I shouldn't have just let him take you... I have you and Klaus doesn't... That's all I need to know."

Grace let out a small giggle as he moved out a chair for her to sit down, leaning down he pressed a small kiss to her neck before walking around to the other side of the table to grab the wine.

"Wine for my little lover." He smiled as he poured her a drink of her favourite wine "Only the best for you, Gracie."

"Oh, Damon." She blushed as he leaned over the table and pecked her lips a simple, chaste kiss leaving her wanting more "So, what's on the menu, chef."

"It's a surprise." He answered as he took a seat across from her, the candles that lit the room glowed against her pale skin perfectly, his hand rose to her cheek and his brushed his thumb over her face, her eyes closed at his touch.

"Damon." She breathed out before opening her eyes to see he was gone, she let out a small laughed, taking the chance to fix her hair, making herself look suitable for this romantic dinner "I'm just going to go change, ok? Damon?" She called as she rose from her seat about to go change.

"That's not allowed." Damon was stood in front of her, eyeing her up and down.

"But I want to look nice." She whispered looking down at her ripped skinny jeans and loose off the shoulder shirt showing the strap of her black bra.

"You look gorgeous." He told her turning moving her back to her seat "Now sit. Relax." He whispered against her neck as he peppered it with small kisses making her fidget and moan out.

Damon returned to the kitchen and Grace was left on her own, she began to flick through a book that had been left on the side, when suddenly a plate was laid down in front of her, a light pasta dish was on there.

"Looks delicious." Grace smiled as Damon took his seat.

"Yes, you do." He purred.

They soon finished their meal, Grace was sitting there again on her own running her hands through her chocolate brown hair, when Damon returned he had some cake with him, placing it between them "Open your mouth, baby." He purred, she opened her mouth and he fed her a piece of cake "Did he hurt you today?"

"No." Grace shook her head as she was chewing "It... It was ok" She swallowed slowly "He didn't treat me that bad..."

Damon let out a small sigh as he fed her another piece "I'm sorry I wasn't there... I was so angry at you for not telling me about the dreams, but... I was so scared that you wouldn't want to come back."

"Damon." She swallowed her food reaching over to stroke his face gently "I'll always come back... Always."

"There's something you need to know." He ate a piece himself "Stefan didn't screw us over." She gave him a confused look "He screwed us over, but he had a good reason."

"What?" Grace whispered.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even."

"What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then... why would he even do that?" Grace looked up at him.

"Even through everything that has gone on between us, he can't let me die, even if that meant saving that dicks life." Damon growled then calmed himself.

"We gave Rebekah back."

"What?" Damon growled.

"It was in exchange for me... and then..." Small tears ran down her cheeks "Then we sent Jeremy away, it was too dangerous for him being here... So I compelled him to leave Mystic Falls and I feel so guilty..."

"Grace."

"No." She stood up turning away from him more tears falling "He didn't have a choice-"

"But you did it for all the right reasons." Damon tucked her into his embrace, holding her "You did it to save his life."

Grace sobbed more "Then why do I feel so guilty."

"Come on. I have a way to take the guilt away..." He kissed her heavily, moving her back against the wall pinning both of her wrists together above her head making sure she couldn't move.

Tracing his lips down her throat she called out in pleasure as he nipped at the sensitive skin so gently, it sent shocks of electricity through her body, making her arch her back and squirm against his grip.

"I love you, Grace Gilbert." He purred seductively.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." Her voice was thick with a husk as he leaned down and reconnected their lips again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's another chapter, someone asked for some Klace time in a review, so I figured I'd let them bond a little, but there was some nice Drace in there for all your Drace shippers :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing, I read them all and take them all into consideration, I really do appreciate it! Also to everyone that is following me on tumblr, I love hearing from you so THANK YOU!**

**If you _do_ want to follow me on tumblr here it is: **little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr (take out the spaces)** I put up sneak previews, pictures, ask me anything, I won't bite :) Same if you want to PM me on here, go ahead, ask me anything :) suggest anything!**

**Team Drace or Team Klace? Let me know in a review. Who has more chemistry? Why? Personally I think Klace has a lot of anger between them, both are very similar with their quick temper, but you could say the same thing for Drace.**

**Graciiee xx**


	55. Our Town

Twisted Love

Season Three

Our Town

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon snuggled into Grace's throat, nipping at the skin as the stood in the shower, the water massaging their aching bodies from the night before. She giggled as he stepped back to look at her naked body in all of it's glory. "I love your laugh." Damon smiled at her, running his finger tips down her side, digging them into her hips.<p>

"No." She moaned "My laugh is horrible."

Damon smirked as he leaned in and pecked her lips "There is no sweeter sound in the world."

"Damon." She whispered huskily, looking at him through hooded eyes "You know I love you, right? All of you. Only you."

"And I love you." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry for everything with Klaus. I know how hard it must be... I remember when you were only in Mystic Falls for Fayth... How much it hurt... but I don't have feelings for Klaus-"

"I think it would be wrong of you to say that." Damon muttered looking down at their feet, the water splashing off the floor.

"Damon-"

"Because there is something that you do feel for him..." He paused "And I hate it. So much. But you do."

"No. No I don't." Grace hissed "The last time I checked, I was the one that could read minds... So I think I know my own quite well." She looked into his torn icy blue eyes "You, Damon Salvatore, are all I need for eternity... You and I... And as much as I would want to turn my back on Mystic Falls and leave with you forever... We can't. We're in too deep."

"I know." Damon whispered as he knotted his fingers in her damp long chocolate brown hair "I want to get out of here, too. I want to see the world with you."

"Me too." Grace let out a small sigh "But Stefan and Elena... And Bonnie and Caroline and Matt... Tyler and Jeremy and Alaric... We couldn't... It would be selfish."

"Where would you want to go?" Damon questioned and she gave him a look "Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course." She stifled a giggle "Europe... Somewhere beautiful and sunny... Italy, maybe." She smiled to herself "Spain... France... England. Not particular sunny, but a change of scenery, sure. What about you?" she paused "Hypothetically, of course." She mocked him.

"Of course." He mocked her "Brazil... Mexico... Somewhere laid back, not a worry in the world." He smiled to himself "To see you all bronzed and beautiful would be enough for me." He smiled "I'd follow you around the world, Gilbert. Get used to it."

"I'd drag you wherever I ran, Salvatore." She flashed him a pearly white grin, he could see where she had been blushing, a rosie tinge on her cheeks was just vanishing.

He linked their fingers before holding her hands back against the tiled wall, smiling down at her for a moment, he crushed their lips together passionately, smacking her head back against the wall as they shared a lust filled kiss.

* * *

><p>Across the town Elena was taking out all her pent up aggression from having to let Jeremy go and losing Stefan on Alaric's punching bag. The teacher walked into the room and saw that she was going all out, a light sheen of sweat layering her body as she called out, kicking the bag over and over.<p>

"Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing." Alaric teased "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about." She retorted angrily.

* * *

><p>Damon and Grace walk from the bathroom, fully dressed, but wanting to change that, rip each others clothes off, they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat "Good morning, brother." Damon smiled across at him.<p>

"You're late." Stefan informed him, a slight edge to his voice "We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes."

Grace's eye brows raised "Someone is in a good mood this morning." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I was thinking the same thing, babe." Damon looked over at her as she pulled on her shoes.

Stefan let out a frustrated growl "Can we just get a move on, I've been waiting around for you all morning-"

"Relax. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon smirked at him "Are you ready to go, or do you want some blood first?" He looked over at his young girlfriend.

Stefan let out a frustrated growl and Damon growled back at him "We don't have time, brother. We're already late thanks to your shower antics."

"I'm fine, Damon." Grace smiled as she leaned up to peck his lips carefully "Thank you... Let's just go get started on trying to crack that pesky coffin open."

"It's gonna be great." There was a thick layer of sarcasm in Damon's voice as he kissed her again turning on his heels, taking her hand and walking from the room with his younger brother in tow.

* * *

><p>Elena was still training whilst Alaric was holding the punching bag for her, keeping it steady for her to deliver a harder blow with her kicks and punches.<p>

"So, what's got you all worked up?" Alaric questioned.

"I didn't really sleep last night." She admitted in a soft voice punching her brunette locks from her eyes.

"Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying..." Alaric mused with a slight smirk.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked, in the mist of Jeremy leaving and Stefan drama she had completely forgotten about poor Alaric and his experiences with death.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine... I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries." He chuckled looking at the raven black rock ring on his finger, twirling it carefully.

"Yeah, it's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you." She punched the bag against with all the strength she could gather.

"Nice, nice, you're getting stronger." Alaric approved.

"I'm just channeling frustration..." What she really meant was, Stefan frustration "I need coffee." She turned and walked over to the kitchen peeling her gloves off of her sweaty palms and placing them on the table whilst getting some coffee for herself.

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witch house Bonnie was down in the basement with her grimoire held out in front of her, trying to use a spell to open the locked coffin, she peaked her eye open and saw it didn't look any different<p>

Reaching her hand out she tried to pry it open again "Why won't you open!" She growled as the coffins vanished in front of her, the floorboards were creaking above her "Hello?" She called "Someone there?"

* * *

><p>"You haven't said anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan questioned as they walked into the witch house, looking over at Grace who was looking down at her phone casually.<p>

"Nope." Grace answered "I know the rules, I'm willing to follow them." she paused for a moment creasing her thin eye brows "You know I won't, I'm loyal to the cause, why are you asking?"

"Because protecting the location of Klaus' family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better." Stefan told her firmly before both Grace and Damon stopped dead "What?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked around the corner of the door before walking around, she jolted when she saw Grace standing there, her finger placed over her pouted pink lips telling her to keep quiet.<p>

Upstairs one of Klaus' hybrid minions leaving the house after failing to find anything for his master, as he stepped out he walked into Stefan, he growls before snapping his jaws at Stefan, who managed to keep him at arms length until Damon zipped out and ripped his heart out ending him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late." Bonnie ran over to Elena who was setting up Caroline's locker for her birthday "I... I got held up." She lied<p>

"What's got you running late?" Elena questioned "You're never late."

"I was working on some spells... You?" Bonnie answered avoiding eye contact with the doppelgänger.

"Working out with Alaric..." She answered looking around her "Have you seen Grace? I haven't heard from her yet this morning, she knows it's Caroline's birthday." She looked over at the witch

"Nope. I haven't seen her." Bonnie lied as she looked away from her friend "Probably with Damon."

"At least someone in this town has a bit of romance..." Elena scoffed "So, I have something I need to tell you, Bonnie, and you're not gonna like it." Elena informed her with a timid look on her face.

"What happened?" Bonnie's voice was worried.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over." Elena informed her.

Bonnie scoffed "Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own."

"I know." Elena voice was low as she avoided eye contact her with "I got Grace to compel him..."

"No." Bonnie shook her head "No..."

"It's not safe for him here anymore!" Elena argued "Leaving will give him a better life."

"The only reason I'm telling you is because you two haven't really worked out your stuff... and I thought that maybe you'd want to say goodbye." Elena informed her as Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Jeremy who was at his locker in the background.

* * *

><p>Damon was hitting the coffin repeatedly with a shovel at supernatural speed with his supernatural strength, Stefan walked in the room and watched him for a moment "You're wasting your time. It won't open..." He paused as Damon through the shovel to the ground "Did you bury the body?"<p>

"Yeah." Damon answered "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan answered

"I've checked all around." Grace walked back into the room, sensing the tension between the two "Er... Forests are clear..." she continued "No sign of Klaus or his hybrids..." She walked past them both towards the coffins, running her fingers over the soft wood.

"You know Klaus' family better than any of us, right?" Stefan looked over at Grace, giving her a taunting look, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wasn't his best friend back in the 20s." She retorted in a low voice.

"No, but you're his Barbie sisters best friend now, right?" Stefan questioned.

Damon smacked his hand against the lid of the locked coffin, gaining their attention "As amusing as this is to watch you both, it's not helping us... Grace, he's right, Rebekah told you the story..."

"Alright." She thought back "Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah." She pointed to one coffin "and two others. Three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?" Grace went through Klaus' family history, she had found out from spending time with Rebekah.

"No idea." Stefan replied "But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right." Stefan added.

"Oh you'd think spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one." The raven haired vampire called out to the witch spirits that inhabited the house, nothing happened "Fine, don't help." He added spitefully.

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find out hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan informed him.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are on it." Damon's voice was thick with sarcasm "How about we keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the real thing we are trying to hide." He referred to the coffins.

Stefan glared at his brother "Well I'm not gonna play defence when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." He hissed.

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon told him firmly "Grace... Elena... Do I need to continue?"

"No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan growled.

"You sure about that?" Grace cocked an eye brow skeptically.

"Well I don't know, Grace. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan smirked.

"The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to loose everything if you're wrong." Damon glared, Stefan just turned on his heels and walked from the basement leaving Damon in a state of suck.

"This isn't going to be good." Grace muttered looking across at her boyfriend.

"Mmm." Damon mused.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls high Bonnie and Jeremy were having a quiet conversation by his locker in the crowded hallway "Denver, huh?" Bonnie questioned "So, were you going to say goodbye?"<p>

"I wasn't sure you cared." Jeremy retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I care." Bonnie shook her head "I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town."

"I think this could be a good thing." Jeremy just repeated what Grace had told him to say during his compulsion "Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there."

"That's what Elena said." Bonnie muttered "It's exactly what she said."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy creased his eye brows.

"Nothing." Bonnie dismissed him "I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all."

* * *

><p>Caroline parks her car in her regular parking spot outside of the school, she let out a small sigh before seeing Tyler walking across the field towards her, a breathy sigh fell from her lips when she noticed the song on the radio 'Up In Flames – Coldplay' seemed to fit her mood, her relationship was drawing to a close, a painful close...<p>

As she climbed from her car the lyrics stuck in her head '_So it's over, this time, I know, it's gone, salt water, tasted it too long, I only know I'm wrong, now I know it's gone_' after Elena had told her about Tyler being a part of the almost murder of Jeremy and the murder of Alaric she had felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, unrepairable pieces.

"I can't talk to you." The blonde's voice was small as she tried to get past the hybrid, but he stood directly in her way.

"I know you're upset but-"

"Upset?" Caroline scoffed, tears beginning to well in her silvery orbs "You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand and support you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire bond to Klaus?"

"There is nothing that I can do about it Caroline!" Tyler voice was low and regretful "That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put your first, before anyone, I can't, I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that." His finished a sorrow filled look written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, too." Caroline whispered refusing to shed any tears, not today and not in front of him.

Tyler dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful bracelet, her eyes widened as he slipped it on her wrist "Happy birthday." He muttered before turning on his heels and walking away from her.

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing in his living room closing Rebekah's coffin, he patted the soft wood carefully as a hybrid waited for his next move "Sweet dreams, Rebekah. Show her to her room, would you, love?" He asked the waiting minion.<p>

"Sure." The woman rolled her away obediently.

"I'm surprised you're still in town." Klaus turned and saw Stefan leaning casually against the the arch of the door.

"I live here Klaus." He referred to Mystic Falls.

"Well, if you're playing that game, then, I was here first." Amusement flashed in the hybrids eyes.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone." Stefan growled narrowing his forest green orbs at him.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around." Klaus replied "You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship." He scoffed.

Stefan's eye brows raised a little "Friends don't strip other friends of their free will." He countered.

"Ok, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus questioned a little tired of Stefan's games, trying to make a power play and was failing at it.

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself." Stefan growled narrowing his eyes.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again." He smirked a little thinking back to the Alaric/Jeremy accident.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do." Stefan nodded "Yeah, maybe I care so much, that I drop Elijah in the Arctic..."

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." The corners of Klaus' lips pulled up into a daring smile.

"Try me, let's find out." Stefan's forest green eyes flickered with intense challenge.

"Is everyone ok?" One of Klaus' female hybrids stepped into the room.

"Everything is find, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point..." Klaus replied when suddenly Stefan lashed out removing Mindy's head from her shoulders, letting it drop at Klaus' feet.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy... again." He smirked as he turned and walked from the room, leaving the hybrid there filled with rage.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into her house, upset from her encounter with Tyler earlier on, suddenly Elena, Matt and Bonnie jump up with party hats on, a pink banner and pink and white balloons, the scream surprise at her "Happy birthday!" Matt laughed.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Caroline smiled at them all.

"Well, you blew off school." Elena told her in a playful voice "Missed our work of birthday art, so..."

"Change into warner clothes, we are going to the falls. Smores, camp fire." Bonnie gushed excitedly.

Elena giggled and nodded "Cake, like when we were little."

"Except with tequila!" Matt grinned holding the alcohol, adjusting his party hat so it wasn't so uncomfortable.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." The blonde shrugged a little.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie chocked a little "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." She gave them all a solemn look "I'm dead. I'm going to be 17 forever... and the only point to get to 17 is to be 18. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not suck, Caroline." Elena told her, her face creased with concern.

"Yeah I am. But it's ok... you know, it's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline told them all.

"Ok, well I think I have another idea." Elena smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Inside of Klaus' mansion they were cleaning up the body of the hybrid Stefan had decapitated, Klaus was drinking heavily, trying to wash away his anger, but it just kept bubbling inside of him.<p>

"What do you want me to do with her head?" Klaus' slave asked holding a black carrier bag out in front of him.

"Just get rid of it." Klaus growled "Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel."

Tyler walked into the room swiftly walking towards his sire "You called? I'm here. What happened?" He looked around at the blood layering the floor.

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry... I need you to help me do something about that." Klaus hissed.

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler begged, he'd already had enough heart break today from his encounter with Caroline, now he had to do Klaus' dirty work too?

Klaus scoffed "What would be the point of that?"

The younger hybrid let out a small growl, frustrated and anger filled "Seriously, man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend-"

"Right, your girlfriend, about her, I need you to bite her." Klaus added casually.

"What?" Tyler spat.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus straightened up looking down at his minion.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Tyler gulped as he looked up into the eyes of his master.

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do." The Original growled "Stefan pushed me too far so I'm pushing back."

"I'm not biting Caroline." Tyler told his master firmly, he would do anything else, but hurting his lover was something he just couldn't do.

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test." Klaus countered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler bit out "I'm not hurting Caroline!"

"Alright. Alright." Klaus backed off "I'm disappointed but, you know, it's your choice, free will and all that." He rolled his mixed coloured orbs "I'll find another way to strike at Stefan..." He paused before looking down at the teen "You can go now."

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were getting ready for the small get together of the council meeting, she was wearing a beautiful, short sequin filled white dress, that stopped before below the middle of her thigh and a beautiful pair of huge white pumps.<p>

"Damon." Grace called as he walked from the bathroom "Zip me?"

"I'd rather unzip." He smirked pecking her neck as he slipped the soft material off her pale shoulders.

"Mr. Salvatore." The younger vampire giggled as she turned to him, pulling the straps back up again "I ask you one simple task..."

"I can't resist." He through her a devilish look as he reached around and pulled the zip up "You look gorgeous, as always."

She blushed heavily "And you look stunning, as always." She pecked his lips, a small chaste kiss which left them both wanting more "Alaric is waiting for us."

"Mustn't keep the human waiting." Damon breathed as he pulled away, holding his elbow, she kindly slipped her hand in the crook and he walked her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As the three all approached the Town Hall they were talking about Stefan's conversation with them both earlier "I thought Stefan saved you life..." Alaric stated, clearly confused by the odd mood swings of Stefan Salvatore.<p>

"He did." Damon replied.

"And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric growled

"It seems so." Damon answered looking down at Grace, she had a nervous expression "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Grace looked up at his boyfriend surprised "No, I just, I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

Damon scoffed "No one is going to get hurt, alright?" He gave her an assuring smile "I promise."

"So... Is his humanity on or off?" Alaric questioned from the other side of Grace.

"I think there is another option playing, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem." The older vampire shook his head slowly.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed..." Damon's voice was low and Grace gasped.

"Damon-"

"So, you suddenly care who lives or dies?" Alaric looked at the raven haired vampire in a skeptical way.

"I have a small list... Top priority..." He glanced down at Grace "Somewhere in the middle." He looked over at Alaric with a teasing look.

"Talk about humanity dimmer switch." Alaric scoffed sarcastically making Grace giggle a little.

"Screw you." Damon retorted.

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric asked shaking his head as he opened the door for Grace to walk in first, very gentleman like, then both Damon and himself walked in after her.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Matt all approach a tomb deep in the forest of Mystic Falls, they were all still holding the blonde's birthday items, like a cake, balloons, and her banner, all still wearing their pink party hates, and drinking too.<p>

"There it is." Elena announced happily.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie muttered.

"No, Carline was right..." The doppelgänger looked over her shoulder at the blonde "Technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one."

"Ok." Caroline nodded, her silvery orbs firing up with excitement "Here lies Caroline Forbes." She started them off.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Elena listed all of Caroline's achievements as she stuck candles into the white forested cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie added with a genuine smile.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offence." Matt added looking over coyly at the vampire.

"Ah, none taken." Caroline giggled.

Elena grinned at the two "She was 17, and she had a good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever." She smirked "Bonnie?" She glanced over at the witch who used her powers to light candles "Nice. Ok, make a wish." She held the cake out to the vampire and she did close her eyes and made a wish.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Town Hall Alaric and Grace were both looking at the model of the Wickery Bridge when Damon walked over to them.<p>

"This is the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident." Grace noted and the two exchanged looks.

"Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?" Alaric looked over at Grace curiously.

"Well, I'm sure it starts with 'Stef' and ends with an 'n'. I need a drink." Grace muttered.

"Alright, I'm gonna go write a check and then we're out." Damon rubbed the small of her back as he escorted her towards the bar.

"Alaric Saltzman. Miracle patient." An angelic voice came from behind Alaric, he turned and saw his Doctor, Dr Meredith Fell.

"Dr. Fell." Alaric nodded at him.

She smiled at the use of her professional name "I'm glad to see your still alive. A part of my thought you would have drop dead in your sleep..."

"Well I guess I have nine lives." Alaric countered.

"Not a bad thing to have in a town with vampire problems." Meredith's voice was small.

"Sorry?" Alaric's eyes grew wide "Are you on the Founders Council?"

"I'm a Fell." She replied with a small shrug "I come form a long line of founders. May they rest in peace." She looked over at the structure of the bridge "My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge."

"Oh yeah, did you throw him over?" The human chuckled.

"No, but I should have." She let out a small giggle "I've been holding a grudge ever since..." She paused looking around "Where did you friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser."

"Well you should, he is loaded." Alaric chuckled looking around the room for Damon or Grace.

"He is in good company. Some British guy pledged to match every dollar we raised." Meredith's voice was thick with surprise.

"What do you mean a British guy?" Alaric's voice was low.

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were stood up at the bar, he was whispering sweet things in her ear whilst she sipped at his drink, he was running his finger tips up an down her sides.<p>

"What colour are your eyes?" A british voice came from across the room, it made both of their blood run cold as they turned and saw Klaus flirting with Carol Lockwood.

"They are blue." She replied, a small blush running over cheeks, giving her a bit of colour.

The younger vampire grabbed his hand and dragged Damon over to Klaus, a deathly look set into her features as they both reached the two "Ah, Grace." He smiled at her "Good to see you here, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low.

"Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor..." He looked up at Damon.

"What do you say, Damon?" Carol's eyes blue flashed with excitement "Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin renovation."

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but you do realise that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon growled in the direction of Klaus who let out a small series of chuckles.

"Oh, come now, mate. Some would say that I saved him from all the nasty full moon business. I know, had to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic." Klaus informed the two vampires, placing his hand over his heart.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." Carol added.

"From who?" Grace scoffed "His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from."

"Well, love, you see, I'd have no use from them if your boyfriends brother would kindly return my family." Klaus retorted.

"Not gonna happen." Damon hissed placing his hand on Grace's waist.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protect, my hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy." He placed a finger under Grace's chin, Damon growled protectively "All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him." Carol added.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon scoffed.

"That's ridiculous." Grace shook her head, rolling her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh, come on, love, give peace a chance." Klaus through her a devilish smile.

* * *

><p>The teens were still down in the tomb all eating cake and drinking their tequila, Elena was chugging it back "I need it more than you do, trust me..." She smirked as she saw the blonde vampire texting "Caroline, what are you doing?"<p>

"What?" Caroline hiccuped "Nothing."

"Ok, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worse drunk liar." Elena stumbled drunkly towards her.

"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline's voice was small, like a small child that was in trouble.

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm delicate." The blonde pouted.

"Give her a break." Bonnie slurred "You can't control what everyone does all the time."

"Wow." Elena's eyes were wide as she looked across at the witch.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt smirked a little taking the drink.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever." She rolled her light brown orbs "But, I just feel it's really wrong that you got Grace to compel Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm going it to protect him, Bonnie." Elena countered "I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away!" Bonnie growled angrily.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him-"

"Why? Are you gonna get Grace to compel me not to?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the doppelgänger.

You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Matt announced from where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie rose from where she was sat "I'm just going to go sleep it off or something. Happy Birthday." She patted Caroline's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting on her own in the Town Hall, waiting for Damon to get back from his conversation with Sheriff Forbes, she was eating olives and sipping at Damon's drink he had left for her.<p>

"You look lonely." A crisp British accent came from beside her.

"Not lonely." She replied "Peaceful. Happy. Not wanting company."

"Oh, come one." Klaus took a seat next to her, grabbing an olive throwing it to the back of his throat "Mmm... I'm not _that_ bad company am I?"

"When you insult me, almost kill me, and kidnap me, yeah... your company is pretty bad." Grace replied.

"Well, it wouldn't have to be that way if I had my family." He gave her a look and she rolled her chocolate brown orbs "Olive?" She nodded holding her hand out, but he fed her one directly into her mouth, she chewed it slowly and he smiled "Tasty?"

"Mmm." She agreed licking her lips "You know, I don't know why you're not more nice more often..."

"What do you mean?" Klaus looked across at her.

"I mean, the other day when... when you told me about how you hated it when I cry... I like that side of you." She paused "It's a better side than any other I've seen."

"Rarely comes out, love." Klaus informed her in a small voice as he turned placing his elbows on the bar "Reserved for people who... who I feel worthy of it."

"Oh, right. So... Rebekah... Elijah-"

"You." Klaus added with a soft small sly smile that mad her heart jump up to her throat, she gulped heavily "How is Damon treating you? Good?"

"Really good." She calmed herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear casually "He's a good man for putting up with you and your flirty comments all the time..."

"Oh, this was just one sided is it, love?" Klaus looked over at her and Grace shook her head gently.

"Everyone seems to think that I feel something for you... they assume it to be love, but it's not. I only have enough room in my heart for one man and that's Damon, I'm sorry if that upsets you, Niklaus, but it's true." She paused, he didn't fail to notice that she had used his full name looking over seeing the pain flick through his eyes "But... But there is a small part of me that feels sorry for you."

"I don't need your sympathy." He spat glaring over at her.

"No. No." She quickly tried to recover herself "Listen to me... I know that you long for companionship... I-I'm the same, and I know that when you love... that you _really_ love, and any other girl would be privilege to fall for you, but Klaus... but I already have a love and there is no way that I'm going to turn my back on him... Not now, not ever."

"Why can't it be me?" Klaus' voice was small "Why couldn't you have fallen for me? I saw you first! I met you first!"

"I know and if I would have remember it was you maybe our lives would have been different." Her voice was low as she reached over and touched his hand softy "but it would never had worked out... You know that never would I have forgiven you for the deaths and taking me from the man I love."

"I was stupid to think that I could threaten you into loving me." Klaus' admitted as he bowed his head "For that I am sorry, but for loving you, never."

"I know." Grace breathed out as she looked over at Damon, he was giving her a concerned look "See that?" Klaus glanced over at his shoulder at Damon who's face was now hard as he watched the two "That man... he would die for me, and rightfully I would die for him... You tried to kill me, my family, the people I love..."

"But I saved your life." Klaus told her "I did that because I cared about you and because I couldn't stand to lose you..."

"Damon has done that too... countless times." She sighed heavily.

Klaus breathed out as he retracted his hand "Just because we've had this small _heart to heart_ doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying..." The Original told her firmly "Have a good night, Grace..." He pecked her hand before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Damon watched both Klaus walk away from Grace from across the room, he was standing with the Sheriff talking about the Original being in town.<p>

"The Mayor is looking out for Tyler." Liz argued "For now we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid." Damon spat.

"I'm not going to let him hold this town hostage." Liz retorted throwing him an icy look "But I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross fire in a power contest between a hybrid and a vampire."

"Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriffy." Damon's voice was thick with a large amount of taunting.

"I'm not kidding Damon." She hissed at him "Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt."

* * *

><p>Dr. Fell was talking with a brunette man who had a thick pair of black glasses on, he was giving her a stern look as Alaric stood off to the side being able to hear their entire conversation.<p>

"What are you doing?" The man growled at her "You're gonna ruin your career."

"Says the guy who got his job from his dad." Meredith scoffed.

"Do you have any idea what you're messing with?" The man questioned, cocking his eye brow at her.

"I know what I'm doing." Meredith replied firmly.

"Damn it, Meredith." He hissed staring her down intently.

"Back off, Brian." Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"everything alright here?" Alaric walked over to the fighting two, drink in hand.

"Everything is fine." Brian answered taking a step away from the woman.

"Didn't look fine." Alaric narrowed his icy orbs at the man.

"You might want to get to know her, before you become her white knight." Brian informed him in a cold voice "She's kind of a psycho case."

"You're _that_ guy, aren't you?" Alaric chuckled to himself and Brian gave him a questionable look "The one begging to have his teeth kicked in."

"Take it from me, man, life is too short." He glanced down at Meredith.

"Just go away, Brian." Meredith growled, turning quickly Brian stalked off into the crowd, she let out a small sigh "Behold, my senior prom date..."

"Well you definitely should have thrown him over the bridge." Alaric chuckled a little.

"Unfortunately, I have to work with him." She answered "He is on the council, the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under cause of death, 'Animal Attack'."

"I get it." Alaric nodded.

"Duty calls..." she looked over her shoulder "Thanks for the hero moment."

"Anytime." Alaric grinned handsomely as Meredith turned and walked away from him, a small blush covering her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking through the Town Hall when he walked over to the food table, grabbing a sharp knife and tucking it away behind him discreetly.<p>

The younger vampire stalked one of Klaus' hybrids, the one named Daniel, into an upstairs room, shutting the door behind him he shoved the end of the knife into the hybrids gut, Daniel fell to his knees feeling the edge of the knife against his neck, about to slice, when the vampire was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Stefan growled as Damon braced him against the wall.

"What are _you_ doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders party!" The raven haired vampire growled menacingly.

"No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen so I'm going to say it louder." Stefan answered.

"You don't think there's 10 more where they come from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon spat.

"Protecting Elena ins't my problem anymore. You see, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that!" Stefan argued "Elena wants protecting, she can look to her sister!"

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your witch is fried Stefan, just like your brain!" Damon growled "You want to take out Klaus? You want to be the villain? You got to be smarter!"

"No, no, to be the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain!" Stefan hissed as he walked past Damon, bumping his shoulder aggressively on the way past.

* * *

><p>Down at the tomb deep in the woods Tyler appeared in the door way, a devilish look on his handsome features in the dim light of the lanterns "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party." He informed them.<p>

"So don't." Matt retorted harshly.

"No, it's, it's ok." Caroline informed them all "Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler questioned "It's kind of important." The blonde nodded her head and they turned as they walked from the room.

"Are you ok?" Elena looked over at Matt concerned for the human, he snatched the almost empty bottle of tequila from her hand.

"Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know?" The blond boy shrugged "It's what I want for all your guys, in the middle of this crazy life we got stuck living."

"Is that how you see it?" Elena's voice was low "That we're stuck?"

"I'd say it's attached itself to you pretty tight, yeah." Matt looked up at her capturing her eye line "I can understand that you can't just walk away... with Grace and Bonnie and Caroline... none of us can."

"Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't loose anyone else that I love." She leaned her head on his masculine shoulder.

* * *

><p>Tyler was standing opposite Caroline under the beaming light of the half moon, their sin glowing beautifully as they stood close to each other "I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you!" Tyler announced proudly "I won't let him."<p>

"Tyler, it's ok." Caroline sighed heavily "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."

"I'm not moving on from anything." The hybrid told her firmly, taking her small hands "I love you."

"What?" Caroline gawped, leaning down Tyler crushed his lips against hers, moving her back against the large tree that cast a shadow over them the bark gnawing into her marble like skin, he started to peck down her neck.

Suddenly he couldn't resist it anymore, the disappointment that had been in his masters eyes when he told him he wouldn't bite Caroline, he hadn't noticed his fangs had actually pierced her skin already.

"Ouch! What the hell! What just happened?" She felt blood running down her neck.

"Oh no." Tyler sighed.

"Did you just bite me!" The blonde shrieked.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry." Tyler pulled back covering his mouth, retracting his fangs back up into his gums.

"Oh my God! Just get away from me!" Caroline ordered "Get away from me!" With that Tyler look off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Caroline!" Matt called into the woods, stumbling over tree roots looking for the blonde, she hadn't returned.<p>

"Great, we've been abandoned." Elena announced as she followed the blond "OK, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him."

"Caroline!" Matt hollered.

"Come on Caroline we don't have anymore drinks!" Elena called "Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts." She jokingly pushed Matt, he chuckled and pushed her back when suddenly he was shoved against a wall.

Stefan jumped out and covered Elena's mouth keeping her quiet, she tried to scream, but the sound was muffled as he whisked her away.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena asked firmly as she sat in the passenger seat of his car, her phone began to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out about to answer it but Stefan snatched it.<p>

"Hello Grace, she's a little busy right now." Stefan informed the younger vampire.

"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?" Grace growled as she walked through the Town Hall looking for Damon but she couldn't find him.

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something... What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan smirked across at the doppelgänger.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"Stefan, leave her out of this!" Grace growled but he had already hung up throwing her phone out the open window.

"What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car." Elena told him "Do you hear me! Let me out of the car!"

* * *

><p>Grace spirited through the crowd and found Damon walking down the stairs staring down at his phone "Damon!" She called "Damon... Stefan has Elena."<p>

"What?" Damon looked at her confused "Calm down. Breathe, Gracie... Now tell me what happened."

"I think he's going to kill her to get back at Klaus." Grace whimpered as tears stung her eyes "We need to find Klaus, tell him to back down."

* * *

><p>After finding Klaus they dragged him into an empty room within the Town Hall, closing the door behind them "What now?" Klaus rolled his mixed coloured eyes "You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."<p>

"Stefan just grabbed Elena." Grace informed the hybrid, her voice was shaking with fear.

"Well, he's getting desperate." He turned and was about to leave when Damon stood in front of him.

"He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids." Damon ordered in a low, threatening voice.

"Or what?" Klaus scoffed "Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"You sure about that?" Damon spat "He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party." The vampire informed him and Grace looked over at him shocked "He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." He glanced over at Grace, she turned away and Damon growled under his breath "He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink." The Older Salvatore brother growled, the youngest vampire in the room gave him a grateful loving look as he walked over to her capturing her waist, snaking his arm around it.

* * *

><p>Matt was carrying Caroline towards her house, he had her placed in his strong arms, holding her close to his chest as he kicked the door open "Sheriff Forbes!" Matt called.<p>

"What happened!" Liz stepped around the corner seeing Caroline weak in Matt's arms, her usually bright silvery orbs, were dull and lifeless.

"Tyler bit her." Matt informed her in a low voice.

"Oh my God, sweet heart." Liz lead them both upstairs to her girlie room, laying her on the bed "Careful. Oh, honey." She stroked her hair back off her pretty face that was covered with a light sheen of sweat "Caroline, honey, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry mom." The blonde coughed weakly.

"She keeps hallucinating or something..." Matt's voice was thick with fear as he watched Caroline wither in pain "No one's picking up the phone!"

"It's alright, sweetheart." Liz brushed her daughters hair back off her face.

* * *

><p>Elena sat with her arms crossed over her heavy beating chest, on the inside she was screaming and terrible scared, but on the outside she was trying to act calm and confident "So what's the plan, Stefan?" Elena looked over at him "What's the big move you're making?"<p>

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer." Stefan explained "I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" She snorted.

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." He cocked his eye brow as he pulled his phone out, calling Klaus and put it on speaker phone.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena ordered "Stop the car, Stefan!"

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." Klaus purred as he answered the phone.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan yelled over the sound of his roaring engine.

"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus answered looking over at Grace and Damon who could hear the conversation with their supernatural hearing.

"Ok, well, then I'm going to drive your blood source of Wickery Bridge." Stefan answered.

"What?" Grace whispered as she stepped forward.

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her." Klaus countered narrowing his eyes.

Stefan gnawed into his wrist, tearing the skin before shoving the blood into her mouth, force feeding her his blood, if this was to go bad at least she would come back "What are you doing?" Elena screamed.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood." Stefan shouted, Grace gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand, Damon took her hand "No more hybrids if she is a vampire."

"You won't do it." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Klaus, don't test him." Grace begged.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus." Stefan smirked as he pressed his food to the gas pedal harder, making the car pick up a dangerous speed.

"Stefan slow down! Stefan! Stefan stop it!" Elena screamed.

"Klaus, make him stop." Grace begged "Please!"

Klaus gritted his teeth looking down into her fearful, teary eyes "Fine!" He growled "I'll send them away, you win."

"Stefan!" Elena screamed "Stefan stop!"

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus growled as Stefan slammed his foot of the break, making the tires screech roughly against the ground, they sat on the bridge, a dust cloud behind them.

Elena quickly scrambled from the car, her heart going 10 to the dozen, tears in her chocolate brown eyes as she gasped for air "get back in the car." The vampire called.

"Stay away from me." She ordered in a low voice.

"Elena, get in the car." Stefan climbed out too.

"How could you!" She shrieked tears rolling down her cheeks "My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that! You're the one who saved me!" She reminded him as more tears balled down her face.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it." Stefan's voice was soft as he approached the sobbing girl.

"What if he hadn't?" Elena rasped out.

"He did."

"Well, what if he hadn't?" She looked up into his pain riddled forest green eyes.

"He did Elena!" He roared angrily "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" Elena breathed out in complete and utter shock.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." Stefan's voice was low as he turned away from the hysterical girl.

"You had me!" She screamed making him turn and look at her, both of them gulped as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him and Grace. You just... you haven't let yourself admit that yet." He felt a pain roaring deep within his chest as he stepped away from her.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She sniffled as she looked over at him.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan countered with a lie as he turned, jumped back in his car and drove off leaving the doppelgänger on the bridge stranded and still crying.

* * *

><p>Over at the Forbes house Matt opened the front door to reveal Klaus standing there with a small smile playing on his lips "Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seems quite distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident."<p>

"You made him do this to her." Matt spat "He would have never done something like this-"

"I'm here to help, Matt." Klaus informed him a low voice "My blood will heal her, please ask the Sheriff to invite me inside."

Liz was standing at the bottom of the stairs a solemn look falling over her beautiful features "I know how this game works. You want something in return."

"Just your support." Klaus smiled.

"Come in." Liz nodded.

Caroline was laying on her bed underneath the covers as Klaus walked into the room, he shut the door and she looked over at him "Are you going to kill me?" She rasped.

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" Klaus scoffed.

"Yes." The blonde nodded, he looked at the bite residing on her throat.

"It looks bad. My apologise, you are just collateral damage, it's nothing personal..." He paused for a moment looking at the cards that read 'Happy Birthday' "I love Birthdays."

"Yeah, aren't you like... a billion, or something?" She coughed loudly.

"Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline." He answered "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by the trivial human conventions. You're free." He added.

"No, I'm dying." She hissed.

"I can't have that..." He mused "You're one of Grace's friends, I can't have her hating me even more because I let another person she _loves_ die..."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Caroline looked up at him.

"Mmm." Klaus nodded once "She doesn't understand, there is so much for her to see out there, so much for her to explore and I would love to be with her whilst she discovered it, but she doesn't want to know me." He paused "I really am sorry about this Caroline... Do you want me to heal you?"

"I don't want to die." Caroline looked at him.

"There you go, sweetheart." He poured some of his blood into a glass "Have at it." She pounded it, chugging it back and healing herself with that he zipped from the room leaving her there all alone.

* * *

><p>Elena, Grace and Damon arrived outside of the Gilbert House hold, there was a large black cloud overhead signally rain was about to layer the little town of Mystic Falls.<p>

"Thank you for picking me up." Elena smiled at Damon graciously.

"No problem." Damon nodded once sitting in the car whilst Grace and Elena spoke.

Grace sighed heavily as she followed her sister to the porch, playing the hem of her elegant white dress "You know Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked... I didn't think he had a weakness, but he does, Elena and now we know it."

"Well, his methods sucked." Elena countered holding her arms around herself.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game... He was the better villain." Grace whispered and Elena gave her a look "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No, no." She rubbed her sisters arms "You have the love of your life waiting in the car for you... go be with him."

"Goodnight, Elena." Grace smiled as she turned on her heals.

"Goodnight, Grace." Elena replied as she walked into her house closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up from her deep slumber to feel that her neck had healed, looking across at the bed side table she saw a small box with 'Happy Birthday – Klaus ' in a beautiful text on it, opening it she saw a elegant diamond bracelet.<p>

* * *

><p>As Grace and Damon arrived home there was a heavy down pour the weather had mustered up, they climbed out and the younger vampire ran for shelter under the porch, as she looked back out she noticed her boyfriend was standing out there in the pouring rain smiling at her, perched on the bonnet of his car.<p>

"What are you doing?" She called over the cracking thunder "Get your crazy vampire ass inside this house right now! You'll ruin your clothes!"

"Isn't this every girls dream?" He called back with a cheesy grin "Dance in the rain? Kiss in the rain?"

Slowly walking towards him the icy cold water soaked her clothes, chilling her to her very core, her huge heels crunch the ground under her feet as she arrived in front of him, he had left the door open to his car letting the music burst out, it was a tranquil slow melody, perfect to dance to.

"Can I have this dance, Ms. Gilbert?" Damon questioned as he held his hand out.

Grace giggled, a heavy blush creeping over her cheeks "Of course, Mr. Salvatore." Quickly she placed her hand inside of his and he dragged her close to his soaking body, both of them laughed as little.

"Do you know how to dance?" He questioned as he straightened up his body looking down into her wary eyes.

"Nope." She answered truthfully, gnawing on her juicy bottom lip.

"I'll catch you." He promised as he took the lead, waltzing them around the front yard "No matter how hard this all gets, I will catch you." His voice was full of assuring promises.

"I take it you're not talking about dancing anymore." Her voice was small as she looked down at their feet, she was basically standing on his toes.

He released one of her hands and put his finger under her chin lifting her head so she was eye level with him "We've been through a lot, been pushed through the ringer and we're come out the other side... still together." He sighed "I knew that after you left with Klaus it was never going to be the same once you returned, but I still have you in my arms."

"I tried to set Klaus straight." She promised "He's so... he's so full on, but you're the only one I want forever, Damon."

"I know." He nodded brushing her wet tresses from her gorgeous, glowing, liquid orbs "I know, Gracie. That's why I'm not going to let anything come between us."

"Good." She breathed "I'll hold you to that, Salvatore."

"You're on, Gilbert." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers "Was this everything every girls wants?"

"And more." She whimpered as she cupped his cheek pressing her lips to his again, because of the rain he hadn't noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks, but she was crying from the sweet, romantic, unexpected moment.

* * *

><p>Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were all standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house, the older sister was hugging her little brother with as much force as she could "You're gonna have to let me go, eventually." Jeremy chuckled as he pried Elena off of himself.<p>

"Be safe, ok?" Elena sniffled.

"Yeah, ok, alright. Alaric is waiting." Jeremy announced as he walked towards the door, as he opened it he saw the resident witch standing there.

"Good, you haven't left yet." She breathed out pulling her hood down.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned timidly.

"I came to say goodbye." She gave Elena a small nod before throwing her arms around Jeremy.

After they pulled back from their loving embrace Jeremy grabbed his backpack and walked towards the car, turning giving a knowing smile to the two as he climbed in the car.

* * *

><p>A little later on the night Elena was standing at wickery bridge, the rain had stopped by this time, she wasn't too sure why she had ended up there, but it felt right "You're not gonna jump, are you?"<p>

"Thanks for coming." Elena smiled at Matt as he approached her "I was just thinking about what you said, about is being stuck."

"I was buzzed." He shook his head "I can't be help responsible for being judgemental."

"I do feel stuck, Matt." She whimpered "I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life and didn't fall in love with a vampire."

"You're not that girl anymore." Matt told her "It's ok if you want to let her."

"Is it?" Elena whispered "Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, I disappointed them. My parents." She looked down into the water

"My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think." He smiled as he rubbed her hand, taking from flowers from a sign and throwing them into the water "Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend." He pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sat in the bar of the Grill drinking heavily feeling guilty about putting Jeremy on that plane to Denver "Thank God." A female voice came from beside him, Meredith joined him up at the bar "Someone else is here this late... I lost a patient... what's your excuse?"<p>

"I put a kid on a plane."Alaric answered.

"Yours?" Meredith gave him a concerned look.

"No, it's a long story." Alaric shrugged.

"Then you should probably buy me a beer." Meredith threw him a cocky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So here we are, another chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got, as much as I would like to have Grace be with Klaus for just a little while, I think I agree with what most people say with the whole it wouldn't work this, I really appreciate all the feedback I got, it was amazing reading everything and I really love you all!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviews, faves, alert, everything like that! It's so great to hear what you think about Drace and Klace and so on :) So thank you, really, I do appreciate it so much!**

**If you _do_ want to follow me on tumblr here it is: little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr (take out the spaces) I put up sneak previews, pictures, ask me anything, I won't bite :) Same if you want to PM me on here, go ahead, ask me anything :) suggest anything!**

**Another question what do you love about Drace most? Their intensity? Their cuteness? Their ability to forgive? Personally, I think I love just the fact that they will always have each other and that constant need for each other is always there! Enough of my babbling, tell me what you think? Drace...**

**Graciiee xx**


	56. The Ties That Bind

Twisted Love

Season Three

The Ties That Bind

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon rolled over off of Grace's petite, exhausted frame to check his phone, seeing that he had several miss calls from the Sheriff, the younger vampire flipped him over so that he was underneath her little body and pressed her lips to his passionately.<p>

"Baby." Damon pulled away and she pouted a little, her innocent eyes were wide as she stared down at him "Wait. Wait. Just let me do this."

"No." She moaned as she attacked his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, he groaned and looked at the messages on his phone "Gracie, there's been a murder."

"What?" Grace looked up at him surprised pushing herself against his chest to sit upright, dragging her nails down his chest waiting for his explanation, her fangs retreated back up into her gums as he sat on his hips looking down at him.

"Sheriff Forbes." He placed his phone on the side, sat up pecking her lips once "I need to go." He pried himself away from her "Stay here, don't move..." He grinned as he grabbed his clothes, keys and phone and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>As Damon approached the crime scene deep in the forest of Mystic Falls Sheriff Forbes walked over to him with a solemn look on her face "A hiker called it in. My guys got here first."<p>

"Another hybrid?" The vampire questioned looking down at the man with a stake sticking through his chest, he recognised the man from somewhere, but just couldn't place him.

"That's what I thought at first." She replied as she handed Damon the mans wallet, he opened it and saw his drivers licence "Brian Walters, the medical examiner."

"What's with the stake?" he questioned creasing his eye brows "He's not a vampire."

"I know." Liz mused nodding her head gently as people buzzed around her, looking for evidence and DNA "This was a murder."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's Dream<strong>

_Bonnie was walking through the cemetery, the wind was blowing wildly around her as she approached the coffin sitting on her own on the ground, she knelt down beside it and ran her hand over the soft wood._

"_I figured out how to open it." A British voice came from behind her, Bonnie quickly turned and looked at him surprised "Can you?" He gave her his famous smirk as he zipped towards her and ripped into her neck brutally. Everything went dark._

_When Bonnie opened her eyes she saw darkness around her she lay in a confined space, slamming her fist against he roof of the coffin screaming for help, but no one could hear her._

"_Let me out!" Bonnie screamed tears stinging her eyes "Please! Oh my God, oh my God!" She panicked before trying to think of a spell "Fes matos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quise!' She screamed but nothing happened._

_Falling silent she could hear the crunching of leaves under someones feet, someone was approaching the coffin she was trapped in "Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here!" She repeated screaming until her voice was hoarse._

_The coffin slowly creaked open, she could see the black silhouette of a woman standing over her as a bright light enter the coffins confined space._

* * *

><p>A little later on that morning Bonnie, Elena and Grace were standing looking over the coffins in silence after they had just heard about the witches dream "I've been having these dreams for days now." She informed them both "It's like the witches around trying to send me a message."<p>

"I can't believe you guys kept this from me this whole time." Elena glared at them both as she walked over to the coffins.

"Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get information out of you." Grace's voice was small as she answered her twin.

"So, these are the rest of his family?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, Elijah and two other brothers, Rebekah never told me their names." Grace informed her as she walked over to the locked one knocking on it twice with the back of her fingers "This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it."

"Only that I think my dream's telling me it'll kill Klaus." Bonnie added with a tiny shrug.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan walked in the room surprised to see Elena standing there with the two girls.

"I needed her to know about the coffins." Bonnie told him firmly.

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie. Grace, you promised not to tell her." Stefan stalked towards her, Bonnie and Elena stood back scared of the confrontation.

"And I don't like the way you're calling the shots, Stefan." Grace hissed narrowing her eyes, he gritted his teeth and turned away from her.

"So what are you going to do, Stefan?" Elena spoke up finally "Are you going to kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

"Don't tempt me, Elena." Stefan narrowed his forest green orbs at her, Grace took a step in front of her sister protectively, a protective growl falling from her throat.

"I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her." Bonnie spoke up innocently from beside them all.

"Find who?" Stefan creased his eye brows "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realised..." Bonnie took out a picture and showed it to Grace and Elena who's jaws dropped open.

"Oh my God, Bonnie." Elena breathed out in shock.

"Who is this?" Stefan took this picture looking at the beautiful woman smiling at the camera.

"It's my mom." Bonnie answered.

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Bonnie all returned to the Gilbert house in order to look for the whereabouts of Bonnie's mother, they were searching through paperwork and files.<p>

"Los Alamitos?" Elena questioned looking over at the witch.

"Too old." Bonnie shook her head.

"Honolulu?" Grace asked.

"I wish." The witch scoffed "How many of these are there?"

"A lot." Grace sifted through all the papers "I asked the Sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

"Grace..." Bonnie looked over at her "I know I'm kinda mad at the fact Jeremy had to leave and you were the one that compelled him, but I'm not angry with you... or you Elena. And I'm really grateful for to both for helping me." She paused "I know you both have a lot to deal with."

"Don't mention it." Grace grinned.

Elena gave her a kind smile "There's nothing more important, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at them both before standing up and grabbing some more coffee "It's surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"You know you don't have to, right?" Elena looked over at her "Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spell shut." Bonnie argued "That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." As she finished Damon walked into the house holding a single piece of paper.

"Sooner." He informed her "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Caroline. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." He smirked as he handed the piece of paper over before looking over at Grace "If you had stopped to think then a little bit of compulsion really sped up the research process." He smirked.

"I'm done with compulsion. It makes me feel way too guilty." Grace informed him.

"You are the most boring vampire ever." He shook his head and she pushed him playfully.

"This is her." Bonnie whispered as she looked at the picture of her mother.

"Yep... Road trip. I call shotgun!" Damon announced with a grin.

Grace rolled her eyes "Nice try, buddy-"

"Want me to hang out in back with you?" Damon smirked down at her reaching around to squeeze her butt.

"You're not going, Damon. And neither am I." Grace nodded at Bonnie "You need your best friend for this..."

Bonnie gave her a concerned look "Grace-"

"Bonnie, listen I get it, I'm a friend, but I'm not Elena... You two go." She smiled "You haven't seen your mom in over 15 years the last thing you need is Damon's snarky commentary narrating the experience."

"Thanks." Bonnie's voice was low as she looked down at her mothers case file.

"Don't sweat it." She shrugged "C'mon, we're going to the Grill... Get our drink on." She grinned as she pulled him from the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into her home, she had a set look on her face when she saw Tyler sitting on her couch, waiting in the living room for her.<p>

"What are you doing her?" Her voice was low as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I came to apologise." Tyler informed her.

"Apologise!" Caroline shrieked "You bit me! I could've died! I think we're way past apologies, Tyler!"

"That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no." Tyler's voice was small as he stood up "And then... then it just happened anyway. Like, it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him." Bill Forbes walked into the room at the point.

"Daddy?" Caroline squeaked.

"Hi, Caroline." Bill nodded once.

"I thought, since he can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bond." Tyler shrugged a little.

"Can you help him?" Caroline looked over at her father, there was a glimmer of hope in her silvery orbs.

"I'm going to try." Bill promised.

"Why?" Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good." Bill replied "And I understand that."

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill Alaric and Meredith were sitting up at the bar, talking and drinking, actually enjoying each others company "Do you want anything else?" He referred to the lunch placed in front of her "A beer?"<p>

"I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes." She looked at her wrist watch "And a drunk doctor is a bad doctor." She joked.

"Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are." Alaric sipped tentatively at his whiskey.

"Angry." She replied with a slight smile "Thanks for lunch."

"Yeah, sure." Alaric paused a little, a small voice in his head was screaming Jenna, but his eyes were set on the living woman in front of him, sure he missed the woman he loved, but he was ready to move on now "So... Next time. Dinner?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Meredith grinned as she stood up from her seat.

"Cool. Take care." Alaric nodded at her watching her walk away, when he looked back he saw Grace and Damon sitting with him.

"Well, she's cute." Grace announced stealing Alaric's whiskey sipping at it.

"Who is that?" Damon questioned.

"My doctor." Alaric replied looking at the door shut after the doctor had left the establishment.

"She's a doctor?" Damon scoffed.

"Mm-hmm." Alaric nodded.

"Nice." Grace approved nodding her head a little giving Alaric a playful, cheeky smile.

"What's the damage?" Damon questioned with a curious look, Grace slapped his arm giving him a look.

"No damage." Alaric replied shaking his head.

"Come on, Ric, fact of life." The raven haired vampire smiled cheekily "A girl that hot, that smart... damaged... I mean, look at Grace." He glanced down at the 5'2" girl next to him giving him a deathly look, he patted her knee seductively, slowly raising higher up her leg.

"Ow." Her voice was flat as she shook his hand off her leg.

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Alaric gave them both a look.

"When it comes from an ex, it doesn't count." Damon spoke up and Grace looked over at him cocking a questionable eye brow.

"How many of your ex's have called you a psycho?" Grace questioned, he opened her mouth to speak, but she raised her small hand to stop him from speaking "Actually, don't answer that."

"Psycho is one word they use... There are others..." He gave her a cheeky look.

Grace rolled her eyes "I'm sure I could guess them..."

"What would your ex's say about you? Wait, you don't have any." He gasped a little and she punched him in the arm.

"You're a dick." She hissed gritting her teeth.

"I wonder what many of my ex's would call me?" Alaric questioned aloud.

"Nothing. They are all dead." Damon replied in a snide voice.

"Damon." Grace hissed in a low tone.

"Hmm. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent." Alaric shrugged taking his drink back from Grace.

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon looked over at his friend.

"Mm-hmm." Alaric nodded again.

"Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead." Damon informed him and the younger vampire and vampire hunter looked over at him surprised.

"What?" Grace choked out.

"Murdered. That's why I left early this morning... Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire." Damon told them both.

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that." Alaric shook his head.

Grace's voice was small "Who do you think killed him?"

Damon shrugged a little "I don't know, but if I was a cop, then Ric's sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect."

* * *

><p>Stefan entered his home and his eyes narrowed as he saw Klaus casually lounging across the couch, Damon's best scotch in hand waiting for the younger brother to return patiently.<p>

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" He questioned.

"Enjoying our stalemate." The Original answered as he sat up straight.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked again.

"The question is: what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." The hybrid rose from his seat.

"Well, see... Klaus... I'm not negotiating." The younger vampire crossed his arms over his chest, a flicker of confidence filled his forest green orbs.

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus' voice was low as he narrowed his mixed coloured eyes at him.

"No, no." Stefan smirked as he shook his head "You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk."

"I can give you another chance. Just one more." Klaus' British voice was low "Let's make a reasonable deal." He was getting fed up of Stefan's game, his patients wearing incredibly thin.

"Or what?" Stefan cocked an challenging eye brow "You make one move and I will drop-"

Klaus laughed loudly cutting it off, the magnificent sound echoed around the hallow halls of the Salvatore Boarding House "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

* * *

><p>Both Elena and Bonnie were sat in Bonnie's car driving to see her estranged mother whom she hadn't seen for 15 years ever since she walked out on her and her dad.<p>

"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her." Bonnie's voice was thick with fear "Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her." She admitted, she was very young when she had left, only small.

"You don't really talk about her." Elena noted.

"What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died." Bonnie shook her head "What about you and Stefan?"

Elena let out a frustrated sigh "I don't really want to talk about him."

"But, how do you feel about him?" Bonnie looked over at the torn girl.

"I feel things for him I know I shouldn't." She admitted "After _everything_ he's done, but it's still there..." She paused "I wish my life was as simple as Grace and Damon's."

"What having sex all the time? Drinking blood and alcohol none stop? Not a care in the world?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Sounds more fun than my current life." Elena shrugged a little as Bonnie's phone began to ring.

"Oh... It's Stefan." Bonnie informed her "I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

Elena rolled her eyes "Ignore him." She growled "Bonnie, you're about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment."

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up." The witch argued.

"Fine." She hissed as she hit answer "What?"

"Where are you?" Stefan demanded.

"Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house." Elena lied earning a look from surprised the young witch, she held her infer up to her lips telling her to keep quiet "While we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses." She added.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan growled.

"No, Stefan, I'm not." Elena told him firmly "We need a night off from your insanity."

"Klaus is getting antsy." Stefan's voice was low "He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster."

"We're doing everything we can." Elena replied looking out of the window "So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?"

"Sure, Elena. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Stefan hung up talking to Elena sliding his phone back in his jean pocket as he was standing in the kitchen of the Gilbert house, he saw the paperwork for Abby Bennett's house on the table, he picked it up and shoved it in his pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon walk into the Salvatore Boarding House, he was planning something and she knew it, she knew him too well "I know what you're thinking."<p>

"I know." Damon smirked looking across as she passed him walking into the parlour room "You're telepathic. Remember?"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still know. Leave Dr. Fell alone, you don't know anything about her..." Grace told him firmly "You don't know if she did kill her ex, and she might have had a good reason..."

"She's a stake wielding, murdering psychopath." Damon growled "You're still trying to protect her... Your too nice for you own good." His voice was low as she gave him a sad look "I don't want her going around killing more people... Including you."

"Damon, just let me speak to her... I have more of a subtle approach than you." She poured him a whiskey "Just sit back, relax and leave Dr. Fell to me." She leaned in and pecked his lips "ok, baby?"

"No." Damon growled "What if she has more stakes..."

"I'm move really quick and go running to my knight in shinning armour." She grinned before he leaned down and crushed his lips against her passionately, longingly

"You'd better, Gilbert." He warned in a low growl.

"Love you, Salvatore." She sang, pecking his lips once more and zipping from the room.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in the Grill talking to one of his Hybrid's minion on the phone, he had been forced to leave the town, but he still wanted to keep up to date with him.<p>

"How's life on the road?" Klaus questioned casually.

"Scenic." The hybrid replied "How's like in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?"

"Boring." Klaus answered "For now."

"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word." The hybrid informed him, showing his complete and utter loyalty.

"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless." He chuckled darkly "You're clear, what you need to do?"

"I got it covered." The hybrid answered confidently.

* * *

><p>With the hybrid, he pulled up outside of a quant little house in the middle of no where, climbing from the car he walked straight to the door and knocked it swiftly, he smiled warmly when a beautiful caramel coloured woman opened the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" The woman questioned.

"Abby Bennett Wilson?" The hybrid asked.

"That's me." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Not long later both Bonnie and Elena pulled out outside of Abby's quiet little house, they both climbed from the car looking at the beautiful little cottage.<p>

"Cute house." Elena stated.

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere." Bonnie added looking around as the vast land of nothing.

"You ready?" The doppelgänger looked over at her friend who replied with a confident knock, they walk up the stairs to the porch and ring the door bell.

"Hey, there." A olive toned boy's voice came from behind them as he advanced up the stairs towards them.

"Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson." Elena informed him.

"She's not home. Something I can do for you?" The boy of around there age asked with a flirtatious smile on his face as he looked at Bonnie.

"It's ok, we can come back." Bonnie shrugged a little.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so familiar." The boy got a good look at her beautiful face, he could place her but he had seen her light brown eyes before somewhere.

"Erm, Abby is my mom." Bonnie's voice was nervous as she told the stranger something personal about her.

"Oh..." The boy blanked for a moment "I'm Jamie... You guys want to come inside?" He questioned and the boy nodded hesitantly "Right this way."

They all walked into the large kitchen, it was so lived in and personal, Bonnie hand her hand over the wall stopping to look out art piece laying on the walls.

"You guys sure you don't want anything?" Jamie questioned as he looked over at Bonnie and Elena who were scanning the kitchen "We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something..." He forgot the real name for the exotic drink.

"Water is fine." Bonnie looked over her shoulder giving him a kind smile.

"Cool." Jamie smiled.

"So, are we... like related?" Bonnie creased her eye brows looking at the olive skinned boy curiously, could she have a brother that she didn't know about.

"Oh, no." Jamie chuckled "Abby is not my mom."

"Good." Elena muttered.

"Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in." Jamie informed her and Bonnie felt a stabbing pain in her heart, Abby hadn't wanted anything to do with her, but she wanted something to do with a boy she hadn't even given birth to "Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totally her car." He laughed at the memory "Twice."

Bonnie nodded, disguising the hurt look on her face with a fake smile "She sounds... great." She added as the door opened and her mother walked into the room.

"Jamie? Who's car is out front?" She questioned not seeing her daughter in the corner of the room.

"That's mine." The young witch spoke up nervously "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter."

Abby's jaw dropped open "Hello, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>Down in the cellar of Bill's house Caroline's father was chaining up Tyler whilst the blonde stood beside them watching "How do you know this gonna work?" Her voice had an acceptable amount of scepticism in it.<p>

"That's a process." Bill told her "It took decades to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle." He simplified it "The more you use it, the more you can do. A sire bond, at its core, is about one thing... gratitude. If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why." He looked dow at the hybrid.

"I was cursed." Tyler's voice was small "Every full moon I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took it away."

"He freed you from your pain and now you feel indebted to him." Bill nodded, the boy did have a good reason, the turning was agony for him "To break the sire bond you got to make yourself turn. Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free."

"But how can he turn?" Caroline questioned "It's not a fill moon."

"He doesn't need one. You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will now, am I right?" Bill looked down at Tyler.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to just start." Tyler shrugged a little, confusion filling his glossy dark brown orbs.

"You're making excuses." Bill growled.

"You don't understand!" Tyler hissed "When I turn, I break every bone in my body!"

"You asked for my help. This is the only way." Bill squared up to him "How badly do you want your freedom?" He questioned.

Tyler looked over at Caroline, she had a small pleading look in her silver orbs as she watched him nod slowly "Ok." He agreed.

"Ok." Bill stood back as Tyler fell to his knees, a loud snap echoed the room.

* * *

><p>In Abby's house Bonnie was looking down at a picture of the mysterious boy Jamie, Elena walked over to her sensing her distress "How are you holding up?" The doppelgänger questioned lightly.<p>

"I'll be fine." The witch sighed placing the picture on the table "I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help."

"So, I hope you guys are hungry." Abby walked from the kitchen towards the two, she had an apron on now with a casual smile "Cause... food has always been my go to ice-breaker." She admitted shamelessly.

"You have a really beautiful home." Elena looked around the room.

"You're so sweet. Just like your mom." Abby smiled at her.

"You knew my mom?" Elena questioned in a small voice.

"Miranda was my best friend." Abby gush reminiscing in her head "Yep. Me, Stephanie, Liz and Miranda..." Bonnie and Elena looked up, that was the four friends mothers, Caroline, Grace, Elena and herself, their mothers all hung out like friends like that did now, only they had drifted apart, but that wasn't much different from what had happened to the older generation of friends.

"So, you had a daughter and all these friends but you still left?" Bonnie looked over at her.

Abby hesitated for a second "My friends are why I left. 15 years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Elena. Looking for Grace... Looking for the doppelgängers. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte."

"Mikael." Elena whispered "He was an Original vampire."

"It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me." Abby remembered with a small shiver "I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back."

"And neither did you." Bonnie's voice was broken.

"It wasn't that simple-"

"It wasn't?" Bonnie burst "You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?" She growled.

Elena looked over at her friend "Bonnie-"

"This was a mistake." The witch told her doppelgänger friend firmly "She has no magic. She can't help us." She turned about to walk from the house but Abby followed stopping her.

"Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go." Abby begged "Talk to me... please?"

"I'll wait outside." Elena smiled at them respectfully as she walked from the house, closing the door after her.

Elena glanced around the dead garden and saw a small barn next to the house, walking inside she was surprised when a brush of air swiftly swam past her.

"Hi, Elena." Stefan's snide voice erupted making her jolt and turn to face the beautiful man "Nice lake house..."

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls Hospital Grace was waiting, leaning casually against a wall just outside of Dr. Fell's office waiting for her to return.<p>

When the glorious doctor did walk down the hall she was surprised to see the young vampire waiting for her, Grace pushed away from the wall and gave her a kind smile which Meredith returned.

"We never got the change to officially meet, Dr..." She looked at the doctors name tag "Fell." She flashed the doctor her amazing smile.

"You're Alaric's friends girlfriend, right? Grace Gilbert..." Meredith stated and Grace nodded "I saw you at the council meeting with Damon Salvatore. Cute couple. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in." Grace replied with a small shrug "I'm sorry about your ex-boyfriend... Damon was telling me Animal attack. Brutal, was the word he used actually."

"Thanks." Meredith nodded carefully "I'm still kind of processing it."

"Yeah... I just thought I might come by to discuss the cause of death with you..." Grace looked over at the doctor as she visible tensed "There is no need to be coy with me, Dr. Fell... It wasn't an animal attack, but then you would know that, you signed the death certificate." Meredith turned and walked into her office, Grace followed.

"Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?" Meredith questioned as she closed the door.

"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase _animal attack_?" Grace raised her eye brows.

"Tell me, Grace, why do you even care?" Meredith looked over at her.

Grace paused a little "Because Ric likes you and I don't want him to get hurt again, so if you really are a stake wielding psychopath, like my boyfriend says, then I would like to know, because if you are that would really suck for Ric..."

"You think that I killed my ex-boyfriend?" Meredith scoffed.

"I think psychopaths are incredible high-maintenance." Grace growled as she took a step towards her, Meredith narrowed her eyes at the young vampire.

"If you care about Ric, go figure out how he came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch." Meredith countered and Grace giggled a little.

"Fair enough. I shall leave you to your work." Grace turned on her heels and was about to leave, but Meredith grabbed a syringe and punctured it into her neck knocking her out with a high dose of vervain.

Gently Meredith lay Grace on the floor rolling the leather sleeve on her jacket up, she quickly pressed the needle in and started to take her blood, filling up a vial before Grace began to show signs of waking up.

Meredith panicked and jacked the needle from her arm violently leaving Grace asleep in her office as she walked away, blood in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Tyler continued to try and turn, but he couldn't he could feel his bones bending and breaking, but not enough to go full werewolf "I can't." He rasped "I can't."<p>

"Try harder." Bill growled at him.

Caroline looked at her lover worried "Can't he just rest for one second?" She begged.

"We're doing this my way, Caroline." Bill told her firmly "If you can't handle it, you should go."

"He's right, Caroline." The wolf looked up at his girl with a sure expression "Just go."

"What! No! Tyler-"

"Go, Caroline!" He ordered.

Caroline gnawed on her juicy bottom lip for a moment before she turned and walked out of the cellar leaving Bill and Tyler alone.

Bill watched as his daughter left the room, he bent down and picked up an axe from the ground, he walked towards Tyler who looked a little shocked.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as Bill swung at him, catching him only slightly "What the hell, man!" He growled at the older man.

"Does it bother you?" Bill swung again.

"Knock it off!" Tyler yelled.

"Good. Get angry. It's in you. You know it is!" Bill yelled back as Tyler ran for hum, but before he could get to the man, he was stopped by the chains that held him against a wall.

"I said, knock it off!" Tyler narrowed his deep brown eyes.

"Your bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." Bill took a step away from the feral hybrid "Either you turn or I kill you right here, right now." He held the axe up as a weapon.

Tyler huffed and turned back around his knees buckling as he fell to the floor, he was going to break his bond from Klaus not for himself, not for Bill, but for Caroline.

* * *

><p>Abby and Bonnie were both sat in the older woman's house, sat in the living room "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie." Abby smiled at her daughter.<p>

"Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just want to know the truth... Why you didn't come home?" She looked over at her estranged mother.

"I had no magic." Abby sighed "I was in a new city and I realised I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie." She admitted shamefully "I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is way better at this stuff than I am."

"You don't know?" Bonnie creased her eye brows at her mother.

"What?..." Abby caught her daughters drift when she shook her head mournfully "How?" She hiccuped.

"We were doing a rough spell, and we exhausted ourselves. Her more than me." Bonnie began to sob and Abby comforted her accordingly.

"Well she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you... Well, now you know my whole story." Abby nodded.

"Yep." Bonnie whispered.

"How's about you tell me yours?" Abby looked over at her young daughter "What brings you to me?"

"It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic-"

"Not spells, no." Abby shrugged a little "I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do."

"I don't think so." Bonnie sniffled dismissively.

"Bonnie. Please. Let me help you." Abby begged.

* * *

><p>Out in the barn next to Abby's beautiful house Stefan and Elena were both talking about them being here without him knowing.<p>

"So, what did you think, I wouldn't find out?" Stefan growled cocking an eye brow.

"Honestly, I didn't care." Elena hissed narrowing her eyes.

Stefan growled deep in his throat and it made Elena flinch a little "This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena."

"Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want." Elena hissed making Stefan lash out and kick a chair, making it fly across the room smashing against the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

Jamie entered swiftly after hearing the smash of the wooden chair "Hey!" He called "Everything alright over here?"

"Hey, Jamie, go back inside, ok?" Elena didn't want to see anyone get hurt and she knew how destructive and unstable Stefan was at the moment "Please, trust me, it's better off for you there."

"I don't think so." Jamie hissed eye Stefan up.

"I'd listen to her." Stefan growled gritting his teeth "Get back upstairs, man."

"I said, I don't think so." Jamie repeated and Stefan zipped across the room holding his throat between his hand as he began to compel the poor boy.

"Go back upstairs before I tear your damn throat out." Stefan threatened "Do you understand me?" He hissed and Jamie nodded running back into the house.

"I don't think you realise how bad you've gotten!" Elena screamed at Stefan.

"It's the way it has to be, Elena." Stefan voice was low as he turned to look at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, right. Out villain the villain." She narrowed her chocolate brown orbs "I get it."

"You're not supposed to be here." Jamie hissed as he re-entered the room, gun in hand.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena gawped.

"What I was told. He's not supposed to be here." Jamie's eyes were glossy and blank at her stared directly at Stefan.

"Elena, he's compelled-" Before Stefan could finish his sentence Jamie squeezed the trigger sending a bullet straight into Stefan's gut.

* * *

><p>Inside the house the gunshot from outside echoed, Bonnie jolted as she heard it, jumping up she placed her mug down on the table "What was that?" She questioned.<p>

Walking towards the door she was surprised when Abby stepped out in front of her throwing herbs in her face stunning her then sending her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Grace ran into the Salvatore Boarding House to find Damon reading a book quietly with a bottle of whiskey placed between his legs, she had tears streaming down her horrified face, he quickly got up and ran to her looking down at her, eyes full of concern.<p>

"What happened? Did you see Klaus? Did he touch you?" Damon asked holding her face in his hands "What's wrong?"

"S-She took my blood." Grace whimpered as he looked down at the messy needle hole in her arm, he ran his fingers over the gash and she flinched away "D-Dr. Fell, she vervained me and stole my blood..."

"What? You have got to be kidding me?" Damon growled as he gritted his teeth before seeing the state she was in "Oh, Gracie." He pulled her into a tight hug "That bitch will pay for this." He growled "I will make sure of it."

"I don't want her running around with my blood." Grace sniffled "God knows what she's going to do with it... She could do anything."

"I need to speak with Ric." Damon pulled away from her with a sad smile "You get some blood and just stay here and I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Grace whimpered as she pulled back drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" He kissed her forehead before turning and zipping from the house.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at Alaric's apartment and kicked the door so it opened, he saw the the history teacher bench pressing some weights.<p>

"What do you want?" Alaric questioned as he placed the weight bar he was lifting back in his holder, he had a pool was sweat lining his tank top as he looked over at the anger vampire.

"I just thought I'd drop by to tell you I'm going to kill your little doctor girlfriend before I go and actually do it." He hissed grabbing a bottle of bourbon and drinking it straight from the bottle.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Alaric stalked towards him, a deathly look in his eyes.

"She vervained Grace and blood jacked her..." Damon hissed "I've successfully diagnosed her as a psycho case. You're welcome."

"Wait. Slow down." Alaric ordered holding his hands up "When were Grace and Meredith alone together? Is Grace ok? Why was Grace even talking to her?" He questioned quickly.

"Well, Grace stopped by the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend... Seems to be a very sensitive subject." He smirked.

"Damon! What the hell! I said I would handle it!" He growled before calming himself "How is Grace? Is she ok?"

"She's... She's a little shaken up, a bit weak, she just needs some blood and some rest and she'll be fine." Damon nodded before walking towards the door "I'm gonna go have a nice chat with your lady doctor-"

"No. You are not talking to Meredith. I'll handle it, ok?" Alaric hissed "Just back off, Damon."

"Fine. I'll go back to Grace." Damon hissed as he turned around walking out of the door leaving Alaric there to ponder over Dr. Meredith Fell.

* * *

><p>Jamie was tying Elena to a post inside of the barn whilst Stefan was lying on the ground, groaning in pain where the wooden bullets had entered his body.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Elena struggled against the restraints.

"Stop moving." Jamie ordered in a voice that was thick with authority.

Elena sighed heavily "Jamie, let me go." She looked over at Stefan who was in a bad way "Jamie, he needs my help!"

"Jamie!" Abby called as she grabbed a body across the yard towards her car.

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered seeing that it was her best friend that was being pulled towards the car, unconscious "Bonnie!" Jamie quickly ran to the older woman's side helping her with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Tyler screamed as yet another bone in his body broke at the force of his transformation, he tugged at the steel chains that were attached to the wall, they groaned as they began to break.<p>

"Oh my God." Bill muttered watching as the steel chains became looser.

"These chains aren't strong enough." Tyler's eyes were glowing an amber gold "You need to leave!" He ordered "Run!"

Before Bill could even think about running Tyler's feral, animal instincts had taken over and he attacked the older man.

* * *

><p>On a dark, eerie road in the middle of no where Abby pulled over to the side by another car, Abby climbed out first walking towards the hybrid from before.<p>

"So?" The hybrid questioned.

"She didn't tell me where the coffins are." Abby informed him "The vampire showed up."

"Did Jamie take care of him?" He asked in a low voice.

"He did." Abby confirmed "But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried." She informed him as Bonnie began to climb from the car.

"Well, you should try again." His voice was low and threatening before he zipped out of sight.

"What did you do to me?" Bonnie hissed at her own mother.

"You'll be fine. But don't try any spells." Abby warned "Those herbs I used muted your magic?"

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie looked around scared to see that she was on a dark road in the middle of no where.

"She's be fine too." Abby nodded "Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are."

"Why?" Bonnie hissed.

"Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself." Abby informed her, she knew that Bonnie had seen the hybrid before he had gone off into the night.

"I can't." Bonnie shook her head "This goes beyond you and me." She was shocked when Abby reached into her pocket and started typing on her phone.

"All you need to do is tell me where they are." She informed her looking down at the screen of her phone "Then we have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please." She begged as she passed her daughter the phone.

_Warn your friends_

* * *

><p>Jamie walked back in the barn to see Elena was still tied to the pole and Stefan was laying on the ground in complete agony, he couldn't see that Elena was wearing the rope thing on a nail on the back of the post that hadn't been hammered in properly.<p>

"Abby hasn't called yet." Jamie informed them both.

"Jamie, please, just let us go." Elena begged him in a low voice.

"No!" Jamie growled "Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot him again." Jamie threatened.

"Ok, I won't." Elena promised "Who gave you that gun?"

"A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him." He looked down at Stefan.

"What else did he say?" Elena questioned.

"If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself." Jamie added.

"What about me?" Elena asked looking for a loophole in the compulsion "What did he say about me?"

"I'm not supposed to hurt you." Jamie nodded.

"Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it's hurting me." The rope finally gave way and she grabbed the gun from his hands and smacked it around Jamie's head knocking him unconscious "What can I do to help?" Elena ran over to Stefan kneeling beside him.

"Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me." Stefan rasped "I can feel it scraping against my heart." A lump appeared in Elena's throat at the thought of losing him "You need to get the pieces out."

The doppelgänger nodded slowly and ravelled his shirt up revealing his toned stomach and chest beginning to dig into his skin to find splintered pieces of wood.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the Abandoned witch house to see Grace waiting for him, she had a sly smile on her face as he moved towards her and kissed her passionately "Everything will be ok." He promised in a low voice which made Grave shiver.<p>

"Well, isn't this romantic." Klaus' voice came from behind them "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." He muttered looking around the empty room before he broke down in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart." Damon informed him "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus called out in pain "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back." He called and the pain began to dull "As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line!" He called and the pain completely stopped "Now... please... show me the coffins." He rose from his knees.

The coffins became visible to them all and Klaus smiled running his fingers over the soft wood of his dead family members "Here we are." He only counted three "Where's the fourth?" He questioned looking around "Show me!"

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon shrugged a little.

"What did you do?" He advanced towards the couple.

Damon smirked a little "Well, Bonnie gave us the heads-up. We didn't have enough time to get all four... With Grace being hurt an all, but we did have time to get one."

Grace was a little taken back when Klaus' eye line met her own, she could see the concern for her in them when Damon announced that she was hurt, she looked away from him tucking a piece of hair behind her ear slowly.

It was only after that he turned nasty "I will tear you limb from limb." Klaus growled and Grace stood in front of Damon protectively, the raven haired vampire tried to move her but she stood her ground firmly "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest!"

"Sorry. The same rules apply." Damon smirked "You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Alaric was waiting to talk with Meredith, she walked from a patients room and saw him waiting for her casually "Want to tell me what you're up to." Alaric questioned.<p>

"You talked to Grace." The doctor noted.

"Actually I talked with a very pissed off Damon, who was about ready to kill you because you vervained his girlfriend and took her blood." Alaric informed her.

Meredith sighed a little "She wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain to sedate her for a quite a while."

"Well, Damon sneaks vervain into her drink to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on them both." He lowered his voice "She's just a girl..."

"She's a _vampire_ girl." Meredith's voice was very quiet as she spoke with him "Her blood is very useful and special." she paused seeing the look Ric was giving her "I'm not crazy, Ric." Meredith told him firmly.

"Really?" He scoffed "Then what are you?"

Suddenly the doors flung open and the paramedics rolled in a man who looked in a very bad way, covered in blood and badly injured.

"You really want to know? Stick around." Meredith ran after them.

"Is that Bill Forbes?" Alaric muttered watching them rolling him away so the doctor could get to work on him.

* * *

><p>Stefan continued to scream as Elena pulled the wooden shrapnel from body, she stopped not being able to deal with his screams any longer "I'm just trying to help!" Elena told him firmly.<p>

"Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out!" Stefan gritted his teeth leaning his head back.

"Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you." She narrowed her eyes as she reached in again and finally got the final, biggest piece out.

"You've changed." He whispered looking up into her dark eyes "Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher."

"You're not the only one who changed, Stefan. We all had to." Elena's voice was small as she looked down at her bloody hands.

"It's good though." He edge closer to her, not being able to resist her.

"There is something I have to tell you." Her voice was small as she looked up into her eyes "I miss you and I know you probably don't care and don't want to hear it but I still love you. So much."

Stefan sighed a little reaching out to touch her face, she relished in his touch closing her eyes, this is when he moved it, pressing his lips against hers firmly, passionately, longingly.

"Sorry." Stefan pulled back.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Alaric were standing in front of Bill Forbes bed, both had a worried expression on their faces as they stared down at the injured man with bandages covering his body.<p>

"What happened to him?" Alaric questioned.

"He was found in the woods." Meredith replied "An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three litres of blood." She added.

"Is he going to make it?" Alaric asked in a low voice.

"Nope." Meredith replied "At least not on his own." She pulled the vail of Grace's blood from her pocket and drew some into a syringe.

"What is that?" Alaric questioned.

"Exactly what you think it is." Meredith answered "Vampire blood." She administered it to the dying man "You wanna know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do."

* * *

><p>Stefan was leaning against his car touching his lips softly, he had tried to block out his feelings, but with Elena he wasn't able to contain them "Stefan..." She walked towards him a shy look on her face "Say something. Please."<p>

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you." He admitted in a low tone "The car, the bridge, that was too far."

Elena nodded "Thank you." She whispered.

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive."

"I know." Elena whispered "I just... I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother... without everything else getting in the way."

"Without me getting in the way." Stefan whispered with a sad look "You're better than me, a lot better. You deserve better." He added as he climbed in his car and drove away.

* * *

><p>On the dark road Bonnie was waiting with her mother for both Jamie and Elena to arrive, the young witch shoved her phone back in her pocket.<p>

"Elena in on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe." Bonnie informed her mother.

"You think the hybrid will come back?" Abby questioned looking around nervously.

"You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his." She sighed a little thinking back to Jamie and how her own mother protected him "You're willing to do all this for him... And he's not even your family."

"He is my family, Bonnie." The powerless witch replied firmly "I know, that might be hard for you to heat, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I want to help you."

"You can't. You have no magic and I don't trust you." Bonnie hissed.

"When I pul Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker I got. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back." Abby looked over at her.

"I thought you said you didn't want it anymore." Bonnie whispered.

"I don't." She admitted "But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you..."

* * *

><p>Tyler entered Bill's hospital room to see that he was away and he was on the mend pretty fast, there was an awkward silence between them both.<p>

"You're better." Tyler noted.

"Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter." The older man was holding a grudge against the use of vampire blood.

"I didn't meant to hurt you." Tyler whispered "I lost control. Again."

"I knew the risks when I decided to help you." Bill admitted in a low voice "So... Was it worth it? How do you feel?"

"Different. A little more myself." Tyler nodded, there was a small triumphant smile playing on his lips.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow." Bill nodded.

"What are you talking about? I turned." Tyler creased his eye brows watching the older man careful.

"Once." Bill replied bluntly "To break the sire bond turning needs to be painless... and from what I saw today we're still a long way off."

Tyler's breathing began to raise in fear as he thought of doing that again "I can't put myself through that again."

"You will." Bill hissed "Because until you're capable of acting at your own free will, I'm not going to let you anywhere near my daughter."

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert house Alaric was showing Meredith his wide array of weapons from stakes to grenades and air compressed weapons "You told me your secret. This is mine." He announced.<p>

"You're a vampire hunter." Meredith looked up at him.

"Semi-retired." He replied with a shrug.

She laughed a little "You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?"

"I just want to be honest. No secrets." Alaric answered.

"Ok." Dr. Fell smiled "Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?"

"That and... this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings." Alaric answered as he showed her the resurrection ring that lie on her finger.

"A vampire hunter who can't be killed by vampire." She chuckled "Convenient." She began to slid the ring off his finger but he stopped her "Are you worried I'm a supernatural being?"

"One can never be too careful." He answered before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly to hers, fireworks burst around them as they connect, the happiness was short lived when the front door opened and Elena entered.

"Oh. Erm. Hey." She announced awkwardly "Sorry."

"I'm gonna go." Meredith informed him, grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Alaric told her.

"Please, it's ok." Elena giggled a little.

"It's not ok. I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place. It's your families place-"

"The minute you slept on that couch it became your place too." She cut him off with a kind smile "We needed you and... you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on." She rubbed his arm a little.

* * *

><p>Damon moved Grace back onto the couch in the parlour room of the Salvatore Boarding House, both of them attached at the lips passionately as they removed clothes from each other, it had been a while since they were able to just be themselves and love each other with everything going on.<p>

"Oh, you're both still alive." Stefan noted as he walked in the house seeing them both "I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."

"Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time." Damon rasped pulling away from his girlfriend "The locked one."

"Probably a good choice." Stefan approved.

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers." Grace informed him standing up and throwing her shirt back on.

"Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night." Stefan muttered touching his lips softly remember Elena.

"How is Elena?" Grace asked before getting a flash from Stefan's mind of the kiss that they had shared, anger flashed through her eyes as she ran towards him and slammed her fist into his face, he moved back away from her and Damon caught his girlfriend.

"What is your problem?" Stefan growled.

"How dare you!" She screamed "You kissed Elena! You have no right after everything you've done to her!"

"She wasn't complaining." Stefan taunted.

"I'll stake you!" She hissed and Damon caught her in his arms.

"Will you quit talking smack!" The raven haired vampire yelled at his younger brother.

"How did you even... You read my mind!" Stefan yelled and Damon placed Grace behind him protectively, Stefan would never hurt her, but this was for his protection.

"Will you calm down?" Damon hissed at Grace.

"He has no right!" She hissed looking at Damon for support.

"You had no right to read my mind!" Stefan countered clicking his jaw back into place "Bitch." He muttered coldly.

"Hey. Hey. No name calling!" Damon turned to his brother "Just go, alright." He stopped him once more "One more thing..." He pulled the dagger that was used to dagger Elijah from his back pocket "Surprise."

Stefan gawped at the dagger for a second "What did you both do?"

* * *

><p>One of Klaus' hybrids rolled the three Original coffins into a large blank room in the mansion as the Original hybrid stood in the doorway looking at his family back in their rightful place "You're got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" He questioned.<p>

"Not quite yet." Klaus mused "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" The hybrid questioned as he turned to him, suddenly his chest jolted forward, he looked like he was in intense pain before it washed away and he fell to the floor dead.

Elijah was standing there, beautiful as ever with the hybrids heart in his bloody hand, he dropped it to the floor "So, Niklaus..."

"Elijah?" Klaus whispered a little shocked to see his older brother undaggered and extremely angry.

"What did I miss?" Elijah questioned.

* * *

><p>Damon followed Grace back into their room, she was so angry, knocking things down and throwing things whilst he just followed cleaning up after her destruction.<p>

"Grace!" He barked grabbing her and forcing her back against the wall "Stop. Just stop being so angry!"

"I can't help it!" She replied small tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She began to sob.

"No. No. Don't cry that's even worse." He whispered pulling her into a hug, a tight hug that comforted her more than he knew "Everything will be alright, you can't stop Stefan and Elena from doing what they want. They love each other."

"I know... but after everything he's done-"

"Shh. Shh. Quiet now, ok?" He asked laying her back on the bed "We're gonna have a lot to be dealing with now that Elijah is back in the picture, so... just relax..." He began to kiss down her little frame "I'll take care of you."

"Mmm." She whispered as he kissed her creamy thighs seductively...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So here we are, another chapter I hope you all enjoy it :) and thank you so much for reading.**

**So, I'm making a playlist on my itunes for both Drace and Klace, I only have a few songs so far, so if you could leave some suggestions in a review I would really appreciate it, I have a few, but I can't really think of anymore...**

**Thank you so much to everyone that is following me on tumblr, and to everyone that reviews, faves and alerts, I really love you all!**

**If you do want to follow me on tumblr then little-vampire-girl1 . Tumblr just take out the spaces and your sorted, I answer all questions about the future of this story or Drace or Klace so don't be afraid to ask, even if you just want to say hi :)**

**Graciiee xx**


	57. Bringing Out The Dead

Twisted Love

Season Three

Bringing Out The Dead

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>With Elijah and Klaus standing opposite each other in the amazing mansion that belonged to the hybrid they were squaring up to each other, Niklaus had to admit he was fearful and surprised to see him alive and well, the last he had seen him he was daggered in a coffin.<p>

"You look surprised to see me." The older brother noted looking across at his hybrid brother "So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?"

"You look like you could do with a drink." His British voice wavered as he avoided eye contact "And we have a lot to discuss, so shall me?" He held his hand out to usher him through to the next room, away from the coffins that daggered both of his other brothers.

Elijah emitted a growl from low in his chest he zipped across the room and shoved Klaus through a set of expensive looking french doors smashing them into pieces, it was no secret the hybrid had gone all out and spent more than what he should to renovate the house.

"Easy!" Klaus was protective of his house "I just finished renovating." He stood up brushing his day suit down "You know you have ever right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family."

Once again Elijah attacked Klaus, they bashed into the other room full of the coffins, Klaus quickly opened the coffin that contained his younger brother Kol and pulled the dagger from his chest holding it towards his older brother threateningly.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" He threatened.

"Come on. Use it." A dare flashed in Elijah's dark brown orbs "You'll only have Kol to deal with." He reminded him in a cold voice.

Klaus gritted his teeth for a moment trying to find a reason for Elijah to calm down and not attack him anymore "Mikael is dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah looked over at his brother who had mixed coloured eyes, the man that had been searching for them for over 1000 years was finally dead, he couldn't believe it.

"I killed him." Klaus confirmed with a sure look, there was no lying written in his eyes, the was not something Niklaus would joke about, it was a serious subject between the siblings "With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah pushed away from Klaus, he looked down at his brother Kol, he hadn't seen him for many, many years and now he had again "Finn for over 900 years." He looked over at the closed coffins "Kol over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Niklaus' voice was incredibly low as he spoke about the younger Salvatore brother "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah." He looked down at his shoes before looking up into his older brothers dark eyes "Our mothers death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me..." He reminded him, always and forever they had promised, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Elijah questioned creasing his eye brows as Klaus slowly slide the dagger back into Kol's chest making sure he would not wake up again, at least not until Niklaus wanted him to.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side." Klaus begged as he turned back to his older brother, a begging look in his mixed coloured eyes "Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." He closed the lid to Kol's coffin blocking him from his view.

* * *

><p>Damon climbed out of the shower to see Grace getting dressed, she looked radiant as he walked towards her pulling her towards his wet body, bare back to soaked chest "Feeling better this morning?"<p>

"Yeah." She nodded "Sorry about that... I don't know what came over me." She admitted in a small voice, everything had just gotten to her and her vampire emotions were pushed to the limit, crying seemed to be the only thing she could do at that time.

"Don't worry, Gracie." He pecked her slender neck with his firm, masculine yet full lips "I love seeing you emotional. It reminds me of when you were human..."

She sighed and melted into his embrace looking out of the window into the light woods, dawn was just creeping over and they would be going to meet up with Elijah soon, fear creeped in her stomach at the thought of seeing the Original again, she had been there with him when Klaus had daggered him.

"You'd better go get dressed." Grace turned to face him "We need to get going if we're going to see Elijah." She looked at him, she could stop the sprout of worry that spun uncomfortable in her stomach, but there was also a spring of excitement that was there as well, confusing vampire emotions were taking their toll on the poor young girl.

"Elijah. The moral Original." Damon noted as he dropped his towel in a pool on the floor, she giggled and shook her head, he had no chance this morning, her emotions were already hyped up from the night before and Elijah wasn't always a patient man.

She shook her head at him and pointed to the closet behind him, he stuck out his bottom lip pouting at her "Will you go get changed, Salvatore. I won't ask you again..."

"Oh. I love it when you're feisty." He purred moving close to her, brushing his parted lips over her cheek, she breathed out before pulling away giving him a stern look.

"Don't try and seduce me, Salvatore." The younger vampire crossed her arms over her chest cocking an eye brow, he smirked and zipped them so they were standing against the wall, he opened her legs placing his right leg between them both.

"Is it working?" Damon smirked playfully ducking his head down to pressing his lips to her slender neck, she held in moans of pleasure, she didn't want to give him anymore ammunition than he already had.

"No." She lied avoiding contact with him, she knew if she looked into the those deep pools of icy blue liquid he called eyes she was his for the taking, he chuckled darkly and turned walking towards the closet stark naked "I'll wait for you downstairs." She hiccuped.

* * *

><p>Elena walked in her house straight into the kitchen, the house was quiet, and eerie, she didn't like it, she missed the busyness of having Jeremy there, or Grace or her friends being there, she felt so lonely, only having Alaric to keep her company.<p>

She had been out for an early morning run to clear her head "Morning." She chirped when she saw the history teaching walk in the room, he looked as if he was at deaths door, his usually messy hair was even messier than usual and he had bags under his eyes, struggle sleeping.

"Thought we had aspirin." He searched through one of the upper cupboards in the kitchen looking for something to sooth his aching head, anything would do the job right now.

"Yeah in with the vitamins." Elena answered pointing over to the correct cupboard which held the antidote to his agony "You're hungover." She noted noticing the almost empty bottle of whiskey placed on the side next to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night." Alaric admitted in a low tone, remembering that he kissed Meredith and Elena had walked in right after seeing the two sharing their intimate moment.

"I told you that you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here." Elena shook her head giving him a look that said 'this is your house too' she hated that she had to keep reminding him that, it made her feel as if he didn't want to be here.

"Oh I know." Alaric nodded giving her a grateful look "And I thank you for that, but I do feel guilty for whiskey dialling her at two in the a.m." His eyes were wide as he grabbed a glass that he would fill with water to take with his aspirin.

"No, you didn't." Elena looked over at him her jaw was slack, she knew he was a little tipsy last night but then he went on to call her too, drunk, God knows what he said...

"Oh, yeas I did." Alaric chuckled a little popping two pills into his hand throwing them to the back of his throat and then swallowing them with a gulp of water after which she handed him a mug of coffee.

Elena shook her head a little sipping tentatively at her own coffee before placing it on the side looking over to him "Oh, was she cool about it?" She asked casually.

"Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." Alaric answered taking a huge gulp of the scolding coffee, it wasn't a lie he honestly didn't remember what he has said to her, he didn't really remember much from last night.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes climbed from her police cruiser with a zipped see-through bag that contained a stake walking towards the Gilbert house, she hesitated before reaching out and ringing the door bell once waiting patiently for Elena to open the door.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes." Elena smiled kindly at her friends mother "Hi. Is everything ok?" She noticed the concerned look on the police woman's face, Alaric walked towards them both, the Sheriff was thankful to see a paternal figure being there, it might be easier on her.

"This is unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it." She looked at them both, she couldn't believe what she was about to say herself, it all seemed so surreal.

"Of course." Alaric confirmed as he exchanged a fairly confused look with Elena who just shrugged a little in confirmation.

"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser?" Liz asked, she was sure if Damon hadn't told Alaric then he would have told Grace who would have mentioned something to Elena and Alaric.

"Yeah." Alaric nodded a little "Brian Walters. Why?" He questioned, it brought he back to the subject of Meredith, could she had really been the killer and just not have told him? He didn't even know her that well... but something in his gut told him to trust her indefinitely.

"We've been investigating." Liz added with a uncertain look "Someone drove a stake through his heart." She held out the stake so that they could both look at it, Alaric's blood ran cold as he saw the stake, he knew it, the stake was one of his own.

"That's one of ours." Alaric noted in a small voice "I mean, this is one of the set from your parents lake house." He looked down at Elena who also seemed surprised to see the stake in the property of Sheriff Forbes.

"That's why I'm here." Liz nodded a little "I haven't told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." Her eyes lingered over Elena "Yours."

"What?" Elena whispered as her chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and confusion, she hadn't killed Brian Walters, who had?

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were wandering through a glorious meadow not long after, the younger vampire was speaking on the phone with her sister whilst holding hands with her boyfriend as they walked towards their target.<p>

"My sister the killer." Grace joked and Damon smirked down at her, he was able to hear the conversation due to his supernatural hearing.

"She doesn't think I did it!" Elena replied as she looked over their wide array of weapons that were spread over the Gilbert family dinner table, Alaric was taking stock to make sure everything was still there "She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of our families weapons to kill a council member."

"Why don't you ask Rick if his dirty little doctor girlfriend had access to the weapons." Grace growled out narrowing her eyes as she stared straight forward, Damon smiled a little, he liked seeing act human, but he loved it even more when she was witty and angry, it was hot.

"You're in speaker phone, Grace!" Alaric called over to her and she just rolled her eyes, Damon laughed a little at the sound of it.

"I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one." Grace added acting innocent, she was still angry and upset that the doctor had stolen her blood, she was lucky that Grace didn't go over there and rip her head off, but she had been so wounded and offended that she hadn't had the chance.

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric told her firmly, he was sure that it wasn't her, sure she had stolen blood from Grace, but that doesn't mean she was going to murder someone in cold blood, the doctor had said she didn't like her patients dying so why would she end someones life...

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena told her firmly, she wasn't about to put Alaric's hope about the new woman he liked because she could, maybe be a suspect for a murder, which seemed really unorthodox.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Grace held a good argument, but contrary to when Elena thought herself, which was go with her sisters instinct, this time she was going to side with Ric.

"It's not Meredith! Ok?" Elena growled, her sister was silent on the other end of the line, biting her tongue from saying anything that would be offensive "I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic..." She looked over at her guardian who gave her a kind smile.

Damon stole the phone from his girlfriend seeing that she was about to say something stupid, the pressure she was clasping on his hand gave him the hint of how mad she truly was "Who else knows about your secret little slater stash?" He questioned.

"Damon?" Alaric questioned creasing his eye brows looking down at the screen of the phone, they had been talking to Grace and were surprised that it wasn't her voice on the other line anymore.

"Yep. It's me." Damon confirmed playing with Grace's long chocolate brown, thick tresses making her close her eyes whilst they stood in the middle of the beautiful, tranquil meadow filled with over grown grass and wild flowers in a wide array of colours.

The younger vampire leaned down and snapped a violet coloured flower from the ground and held it to her adorable button nose smelling the beautiful aroma filling her body completely washing away all of her anger and bottled up emotions.

"Who doesn't?" Alaric shrugged answering his friends original question, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration "I got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car." Damon creased his eye brows at the thought of Alaric storing his vampire killing weapons in his own car.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us." Damon looked down at his girlfriend who was sitting crossed legged in the long grass of the meadow not looking up at him at all, he reached around and played with her soft hair.

"What if it was Stefan?" Elena asked and Grace looked over at Damon, she had a look in her eyes which told Damon she wanted to speak with her sister, he mouthed no to her and she pouted like a small child crossing her arms over her chest "He was crazy last night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

"Including making out with you." Grace muttered fingering a single piece of grass between her little fingers, her boyfriend gave her a look and she just rolled her almost black orbs in response, he chuckled to himself.

"Ah, makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist." Damon murmured looking up into the bright blue skin remember when his brother wasn't a complete and utter dick to everyone, he heard Elena sigh heavily on the other end of the line "Gotta go."

"Hey, where are you both? At home?" Alaric questioned, he didn't know where his best friend was, but what he did know was he wanted to have a drink, scotch on the rocks sounded good, anything sounded good at this point.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon replied as he hung up Grace's phone handing it back to her, she stood up when a whoosh of warm air ran past her signalling that Elijah was here and was ready to make a deal with them both.

They both saw a handsome gentleman standing in front of her in a smart navy blue day suit, Elijah's hair was cut into a more fashionable, shorter spiky style than the last time they had seem him and before he had been daggered by his crazy hybrid brother.

"Elijah, my favourite Original." Damon smiled at the man who had many years on top of his age, the Original nodded respectfully at them both "Clean up nice." He noted looking at his new style which fit with him amazingly.

"Your girlfriend left something in my jacket pocket." He pulled out a small, single piece of paper and Grace smiled nodding remember what she had written.

"Oh yeah." She giggled a little a smirk pulling across her juicy lips "_Dear Elijah, let's get together to plot the destruction of your crazy, dagger-happy younger brother, XOXO_." She nodded and he handed her back the piece of paper which she slipped in her back jean pocket a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Grace." Elijah gave her a warning look, like an older brother would and Grace let out a small giggle looking down at her feet before looking up into his dead serious cold dark brown eyes, she rolled her eyes a little.

"Was I right to let Grace undagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Damon asked in a low tone, this took Grace back a little they were both being so hostile with each other, it wasn't the way Grace wanted to be with people, but Elijah had betrayed them once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

"I'm here, let's talk." The Original told them both looking around at the beautiful field around him before looking back to the loving couple who were exchanging knowing glances with each other.

"I'll start with an easy question." Damon looked over at the Original "Any ideas what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" He asked and Elijah creased his eye brows a little.

* * *

><p>Down in the caverns deep in the old Lockwood cellar Bonnie and Stefan were making their way through the old tunnels towards the secret room that vampire's couldn't enter, Abby had been lagging behind unable to keep up with their swift pace.<p>

"Slow down!" The older, powerless witch called pressing her hands against the rough, stone wall pushing off and effectively propelling herself forward in order to try and catch up with her daughter and the handsome vampire.

Stefan rolled his forest green eyes as he exchanged a look with Bonnie "Keep up, we don't much time." His voice was low and threatening and it was Bonnie's turn to roll her light brown orbs she could read between the lines, she knew that Stefan was blaming her for Klaus knowing the whereabouts of the coffins.

"Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice." Her voice was snide as she narrowed her eyes at him as she followed him looking back at her mother who was just following the two.

"It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except one." There was a light to this dark dark rain cloud, they had the one coffin that Klaus wanted the most, that was their silver lining.

"That's the one that's sealed?" Abby questioned as she stumbled clumsily over yet another rock on the uneven ground, she growled as she continued to follow the two teens deeper into the caverns of the old Lockwood cellar.

"Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about the most." Stefan shrugged a little as he stopped outside the entrance of the little room where the locked coffin was placed, both Bonnie and Abby walked inside.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Abby questioned looking over her shoulder at the 163 year old vampire who was watching them both from the other side of the barrier which stopped vampires and hybrids from getting through.

"Vampires can't get in." Stefan explained as he leaned casually against the room, crossing his arms over his chest casually "Damon had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to bring the coffin in." He added with a small shrug.

"This is a bad idea." Abby muttered as she ran her hands over the soft wood that the coffin was made out of, Bonnie was preparing all of the grimoires so that they could search for a spell which might be able to crack the coffin open.

Stefan sighed a little, frustrated with the older witches attitude "Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty safe bet you're on Klaus' hit-list..." He paused for a moment before looking between the mother and the daughter "So, I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing."

"I told you, I don't have any powers!" Abby told him firmly, she had lost them because nature punished her for leaving her daughter at such a young age.

"And I don't believe you." Stefan narrowed his forest green orbs, they were intense with anger as he stared down the older woman "The time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us." He told her and Bonnie flinched at the sound of his icy cold voice, she hated this new Stefan "So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left..."

Stefan turned on his heels and walked from the cavern, as he arrived at the entrance he saw Elena standing there with a stern look on her face. The two of them hadn't really spoke since the kiss and Stefan telling her he didn't deserve her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, he even noticed the softness to his voice, which was paradox to the one he had used with the two witches deep inside the cavern.

"Bonnie told me that you guys would be here." Elena replied back to him with a small smile pulling across her feminine, full lips "I need to talk to you."

"Well, there's nothing to talk about." He brushed her off, it was easier her hating him when he was like this, he didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her "I'm just focused on getting this coffin open." He added nonchalantly.

Elena paused for a moment, she couldn't believe she was about to ask this once good vampire this question, but she had to know the truth about the death of Brian Walters "Did you kill the medical examiner?" She asked suddenly.

Stefan smirked a little bit as he turned to face Elena, she had a sad look on her face "Why would you think I did that?" He asked in a low voice, it wasn't threatening, he didn't want to seem threatening to her, he loved her too much for that.

"Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore." On the contrary of what kind of atmosphere Stefan was trying to create Elena could hold back her fear from the vampire.

"Well, believe what you want, Elena." Stefan told her firmly as he turned on his heels about to leave, but Elena was far from done with him.

"I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan." She hissed, she was trying to be intimidating to him, but her wavering voice gave her away, he turned back to her once again to look into her deep dark brown eyes.

"But you had to ask me anyway." He noted with a small shrug as he looked back at her creasing his eye brows a little.

The young doppelgänger sighed a little as she gave him a sad look "Stefan-"

"Did you ask Grace if she killed anybody lately?" Stefan questioned and Elena fell deathly silent "Yeah, by the way, I thought you should know, she hit me because of our kiss-" He told her and Elena's eyes widened "You should tell her to cool down her temper a little bit."

"Wait. Wait. Stefan, you told her!" She shrieked, it echoed the little room they were in, he just huffed and walked from the room swiftly.

Elena couldn't believe it but she was scared to face her sister, she knew how protect Grace being lately and now that Stefan and her had kissed and nothing had come from it then she knew she was going to get an ear full.

* * *

><p>A little later on that day in the hospital of Mystic Falls Caroline stood there waiting for her father, she found it a little odd how he hadn't come out to see her yet and Elena was waiting for her outside of the ICU for them both.<p>

"Are you Caroline?" Dr. Fell walked towards her, she had been the one taking care of Caroline's father Bill Forbes so she was going to speak to her about the fact she had used Grace's blood to heal him.

"Yes." The blonde nodded looking over at the beautiful doctor with a kind smile "Hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad." There was a shady side to her voice and it was then that Meredith realised that the vampire had already been told.

"I did." She confirmed pulling Caroline over to the side so they could have a more private conversation away from passers by that would be in the hospital working or seeing family members that were currently checked in "Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful?" The doctors voice was low and a little offended "He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life."

"Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways." Caroline's silvery orbs were wide as she spoke about her father who she loved so much, but he could be as stubborn as a mule "He spend his whole life hating vampires, so..."

"So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him." Meredith nodded understanding it from Bill's point of view, you spend your life hating something really bad you don't want that thing then to turn around and save your life and have to feel some kind of gratitude towards it "Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. My beside manner sucks on no sleep." She admitted with a small sigh following.

"So, can I take him home?" The young vampire asked casually tucking a piece of her long golden blonde locks behind her ear looking at the doctor hopeful.

"I signed his discharge papers late last night just to shut him up." Meredith chuckled to herself looking down at the clipboard in her hands to see that Bill Forbes had officially been discharged from the hospital and was on his own in the vampire infested world.

Caroline creased her eye brows a little hearing her father had been discharged and he didn't even tell her about it, after her boyfriend had attacked him she felt a pit of guilt deep in her stomach "Oh, I... He didn't call or anything." She looked down at her phone to see that she had no miss call from her father.

"That's gotta be hard." Meredith announced giving her a look that was filled with complete and utter sorrow "When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself." She announced and Caroline's eyes widened when she found out that doctor fell knew she was a vampire "I make It my business to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity." She shrugged a little "I don't blab." She promised in a sure tone.

Caroline nodded a little, avoiding eye contact with the medical professional "Yeah, we've had our ups and downs." That was an understatement, her father had tried to run the vampire out of her not too long ago by burning her alive, that was when Tyler had come to her rescue, she missed those days when they were so deeply in love and Klaus didn't matter and neither did sire bonds.

"Tell your dad I said 'you're welcome'." Meredith replied as she turned on her heels and walked back to her other patients leaving the blonde standing there a little hurt.

Caroline returned to Elena a little while after to see she was still waiting there for her, they both smiled at each other "That was fast." The doppelgänger noted.

"Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged." The blonde was looking down at her phone searching through her many contacts "And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe..." A smile pulled across her lips "But... I think it's west, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho."

Elena shrugged a little "He's my family. I have to look out for him." She paused for a moment thinking back to her twin who had been blood jacked by the woman "I just feel bad for Grace... Meredith is nice to everyone else, but vervained her and stole her blood..."

"That sucks." Caroline nodded as she called her father holding her phone to her ear, she creased her eye brows as she began to her a small buzzing somewhere from within the hospital, it was close by "I hear it..."

"Hear what?" Elena questioned, she was a little confused, unlike Caroline Elena wasn't able to hear things from a distance, she didn't have supernatural hearing.

"My dad's phone." Caroline answered as she began to follow the sound, they both ended up outside of the storage room for the hospital floor, opening the door slowly they began to search through

Her blood ran icy cold when she saw a figure lying on the ground a pool of blood around him, the blonde ran over and moved the man's face to look at her and get a good look at him, it was her father, laying there with a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Dad! Dad?" Caroline screamed shaking him, but he wasn't waking up, Elena walked in and saw the man laying on the floor dead

"Oh my God." The doppelgänger whispered as she ran towards them, kneeling beside them whilst Caroline sobbed, Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing, this man had been murdered in cold blood, there was a serial killer around Mystic Falls, yet another danger for all of her loved ones, the human ones especially.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead!" She begged, her voice was high and pain stricken as she shook her father's lifeless body, she couldn't face the fact that he was dead, he may have hated what she was - a vampire - but she stilled loved him unconditionally, he was her father "Daddy!"

"Caroline..." Elena's voice was small as she wrapped her arms around her friend, she remembered what Alaric had told her about Meredith stealing Grace's blood in order to heal her patients, including Bill Forbes "He has vampire blood in his system."

Caroline's face went blank as she looked at her doppelgänger friend "What?" She screamed suddenly, he was dead, that meant he was going to come back as a vampire like her, well, he would come back and he would be in transition.

Caroline and Elena both jolted when Bill awoke intaking a loud gasp, his first breath as a transitioning vampire, looking around him he was surprised to see his daughter there with him with a bloody knife in her hands, she had a concern look on her face.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was looking up at the runic language of Klaus' families name, she remembered Mikael, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah, but she didn't recognise the others she assumed them to be Klaus' other family members, his two brothers that were trapped in the coffins.<p>

"Is this the only grimoire you kept?" Bonnie questioned as she turned back to her mother, to look at the old, dust grimoire the older witch had kept with her, it was her own and it had a wide range of spells inside of it.

"It was the only one I needed." Abby answered as she looked at the markings on the wall that Bonnie was just looking at, she creased her eye brows as she looked over her shoulder at her beautiful, young daughter "So... what is all of this?"

"Family history." Bonnie answered with a small shrug, looking over at the story of the Original's, Klaus' parents had turned all of his siblings into vampires, starting the long line of generations "About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't care the thought she might lose them." She looked over at the mother who had a guilty look on her face, she had left her daughter at a young age and she had always regretted it "So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus."

"The one you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin?" Abby questioned looking down at the coffin that lay in the middle of the stoney room, Bonnie just nodded in response

"There's nothing in here that's going to help us." Bonnie shook her head at her her mothers grimoire dismissively before looking further inside "I've seen most of these spells." She paused for a moment seeing one of the pages had been torn out "What was this?"

"That was the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb." Abby informed her wandering around the coffin that Bonnie had the grimoire placed on "I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though." She added with a small sigh before seeing something interesting on the next page of the grimoire "Wait... do you see this?"

Bonnie glanced down to see a sealing spell on the page, the young witch nodded a little "IT's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something." She reminded her estranged mother frustrated "Not seal it shut."

"No. Right here. On this side" She pointed to a small illustration to the left of the text, it looked like someone had draw some string intwined witch each other and then knotted them together "It's a blood knot. It means, to bind it you need two generation. A bloodline. Like... two keys to a safety deposit box." She simplified it for her young daughter.

"So... unbinding it would reverse the spell." Bonnie looked over at her mother who nodded "Unseal it. If we did it together." once again Abby just nodded before looking back down at the blood knot drawn on the page.

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore brother was stood in his younger brothers bedroom with two dress shirts in his hand, one was a black and the other was a navy blue. Stefan walked in the room and was surprised to see his brother standing there waiting for him.<p>

"Get dressed." Damon ordered holding out both shirts to him "We're going out. You, me and Grace." A smile pulled across his perfect lips. He knew there was a tension between Grace and Stefan at the moment, considering Grace punched Stefan for lip locking with her twin.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested. I don't really want to get sucker punched again." Stefan growled as he turned away from his brother rubbing his cheek a little, he really had got her pretty good, if he wasn't so mad at her he could have been proud, Damon was.

"I didn't ask. And don't worry about it, Grace will be on her best behaviour, but it's not like you didn't deserve it." Damon hissed as he stood in front of his younger brother blocking his only exit, other than the window, but he didn't really want to break anything "Elijah, Grace and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black." He held out the shirt for him to take "Makes you look all villainy." He added with a knowing smirk.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan patience were being pushed to the limit as he narrowed his forest green eyes at his older brother who in return rolled his icy blue orbs.

"He doesn't have to." The older answered "All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop-up the top of the coffin." He added, they were going to distract Klaus long enough so that Bonnie and Abby could come up with a spell to open the coffin.

"So, that's your... uh... plan?" Stefan gave his older brother a skeptical look, he knew Klaus quite well and he knew that he didn't like being played for a fool "Stall Klaus?" A scoff fell from his perfect lips.

"If you didn't go postal on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options." Damon countered, Stefan had made Klaus' hybrids leave town, which in turn had fuelled Klaus' anger even more in wanting the coffins, the locked one more specifically.

So you unleashed on Original to help him out?" Stefan questioned referring to Klaus' older brother Elijah who had undaggered him to help them all out, as much as Elijah was a brother to Niklaus, he was also angry from his daggering him, so he was basically on their side.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan." Damon told his own brother firmly who just laughed a little "You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. Perfect." He added with a knowing smile.

There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon." Stefan told Damon in a low voice "He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." He remembered when Elijah had said he was going to help them kill Klaus, but instead helped the hybrid escape from Bonnie who was going to kill him during the sacrifice.

"Yeah, the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you." Damon growled, Stefan had been really untrustworthy and a liability lately, with the mood swings and killing of people. It was the human blood doing this to him.

"How much to do you trust Grace? I'm surprised you're even taking her to Klaus' house with us..." He paused and Damon growled at him in a low voice, he narrowed his intense blue orbs as he turned to him "I mean, with him being in love with her and Grace unsure of her feelings for him-"

"Grace doesn't feel anything for him!" Damon growled as he zipped towards him brother wanting to rip his throat out, he had had enough of people telling him what Grace was feeling, she said she didn't feel anything and he believed her, that was all he needed "You just need to stay out, Stefan. You don't know what you're talking about..."

* * *

><p>Grace sat at the dressing table brushing on her pink blusher as Damon walked into the room an angry set look on his face as he walked straight towards the closet grabbing one of his black v-neck shirts pulling his current shirt off and pulling that one on.<p>

"What's got you all riled up?" The younger vampire questioned as she glued on her fake eye lashes, blinking a couple of times to get used to them "Damon?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He growled, Stefan had really got to him just then, he didn't like people poking holes in his relationship, especially someone with a track record like Stefan "Are you almost ready? Stefan is." He added resisting a growl that creeped up in his throat.

"Yep." She stood up and pulled her robe off to reveal what she was wearing, his jaw dropped open in astonishment, she looked divine, delicious, absolutely gorgeous.

her beautiful peach coloured mini dress, it had many layers underneath, but the top layer was soft pleats, a fitted waist with added sequins for style and then it went over her shoulders to pull into a cross over her back.

Her long chocolate brown hair was in a waterfall braid that pulled from the left side of her head, that went around around the back and then fell down the right side, the underneath were curled into soft ringlets that fell elegantly down her back.

"Gracie..." He muttered looking over at her, he had seen her dressed up before, but never had she looked so grown up or mature, she gnawed on her juicy button lip waiting for his opinion "I...I..." She rose her thin eye brows a little concerned "You look amazing..."

"Thanks." She giggled a large blush crawling over her lips, he walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he loved her more than anything, more than anyone and he needed her just as much.

"You look so beautiful." He muttered as he darted his tongue between her lips moving her so she was standing back against a wall, playing with the soft material of the dress he rose it up her creamy things to feel her white panties between his fingers.

"Damon... We need... To be... At Klaus'... House... Soon." She told him between kisses when she could get a word in edgeways, swiftly he pulled her panties down her legs and she gasped leaning her head back against the wall as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital Caroline and Bill were in his Original room, the blinds were closed tight as he wandered around the room paranoid.<p>

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room." The blonde informed her father "You'll be safe here." She assured him as he tried to stay away form all means of sunlight, it burned his eyes terribly, even thought he wasn't a vampire yet, he was now sensitive to certain things, with slightly heightened senses too.

"My would is completely healed." He referred to the knife wound that was in his chest, there wasn't even a scar to prove it was there, but there was now something else in it's place, a deep hunger from within that burned his stomach, throat and mouth.

"Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?" Caroline offered in a calming voice but her father wasn't having none of it, he was too hyped up.

"I can't." He growled at his young daughter pacing around the room trying to face what had happened to him, he'd died and now he was about to become the thing he hated more than anything in the world "I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition."

"Well, maybe Dr. Fell can give you something." Caroline offered, Meredith was a doctor that knew about the existence of vampires, maybe she had something that could help the transitioning man.

"She's done enough." Bill hissed as the door was pried open, they both turned to see Elena squeezing through the door, shutting it as soon as she was in the room with the transitioning human and the vampire.

"I called your mom." Elena looked over at the blonde who nodded gratefully, but she couldn't disguise the hurt and terrified look from seeing her father this worked up, usually he was such a quiet and introverted man, wise beyond his years. "Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?" The doppelgänger questioned the man.

"I didn't see anything." Bill shook his head, he couldn't have been compelled to forget, he would have remembered everything as soon as he went into transition "I tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind."

"Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood." The blonde girl announced, Elena nodded in agreement, but a horrified look fell at Bill's face.

"I'm not going to drink any blood." It was sick, but he would rather be dead than be something he despised more than anything.

"You have to." Elena's voice was high as she looked over at Bill "You died with vampire blood in your system... If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die!" She announced as if he didn't already understand the mechanics of turning into a vampires.

"I understand how it works." Bill nodded in confirmation "And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital." He spat "I small blood everywhere." He walked from the room they were in, Elena moved to comfort her friend, pulling her into a warm hug.

* * *

><p>A little later on Elena walked into her house to see Alaric had all of his weapons laying out on the kitchen table once again, he had a single piece of paper in his hand and was writing down on it.<p>

"What are you doing?" The doppelgänger questioned as she looked over at Alaric, she placed her bag down on the floor by her feet.

"Taking inventory. Did you bring it?" Alaric questioned glancing up from the piece of paper for only a moment before looking down and beginning to count again.

"You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene?" Elena rose her eye brows, she bent down and pulled the stake from her bag and handed it over to Alaric who placed it on the side along with the others.

"You're right." Alaric nodded sighing a little, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger "It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer." He held up one stake "Which means, Meredith knew where it was." He confirmed.

"That doesn't mean she stole it." Elena looked over at him, she didn't want him giving up so easily on this new woman in his life, Alaric couldn't be that unlucky with love, first his wife leaves to become a vampire, next his girlfriend is killed in a sacrifice, and finally this new doctor was a serial killer? It could be.

"This is from the loft." He showed her yet another stake which was identical to the two she had seen before "These are from the duffel in Damon's car."

"Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters." Elena sighed a little, she hated to admit it, but all evidence seemed to be pointing to the young doctor Meredith Fell.

"Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith." He groaned as he looked around the kitchen "And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho." He added.

"Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?" Elena questioned, she carried a good argument, if Meredith didn't like her patients dying then why would she try to kill Bill Forbes.

"I don't know what to think either." Alaric shook his head sighing a little "You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignoring all these facts." He looked around him, he didn't want to believe this new, extremely beautiful woman in his life was the reason for all of these murders.

"So what should we do?" She questioned a little sigh falling from her lips, the last time someone accused Meredith of being a murderer so was vervained and blood jacked, so that didn't seem the way to go.

"Well... Get this to the police." Alaric held up the stake that Elena had stolen from the crime scene before giving her a solemn look "Then you should probably be with Caroline." The blonde would need her friends around her now, Grace and Bonnie were busy, but Elena could be there for her, this was going to be a tough time having to say goodbye to her father, once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Ric." She patted his shoulder trying to sympathise with him, but she hadn't love as much as he had, he had almost lost everyone he loved, but then again so had she "Please be careful." Her voice was low and concerned as she took the stake and turned leaving.

* * *

><p>Grace, Damon and Stefan walked towards the Mikaelson Household the couple were holding hands, all loved up as Stefan rolled forest green orbs ringing the doorbell. The door opened within seconds of the bell sounding, Elijah was standing there looking smarter than ever.<p>

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." The older Mikaelson brother announced into the house and the blond Original came around the corner a charming smile playing on his lips as he saw the three of them standing there in formal attire.

"Damon. Stefan. Grace." He walked towards them a crimson red wine in his hands a extremely irresistible look in his beautiful mixed coloured eyes "Elijah tells me you seek an audience... Very bold." He allowed them inside the house lending to a dinning room, five places were set around the round table "Let's discuss the terms of out agreement like civilised adults, shall we?" He questioned his eyes lingering over Grace's petite form.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah told the three younger vampires, he placed his hand on the small of Grace's back as he lead her towards the elegantly set table, Niklaus pulled her chair out sitting her down comfortably, before Damon sat one side and Klaus sat the other, Elijah took a seat next to him but Stefan remained standing.

Niklaus looked over at his ripper friend a bored look in his beautiful eyes "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throat and pull our your insides, Stefan. The choice is yours..."

It wasn't long until their meals arrived later on that night, Elijah, Klaus and Damon were happily eating, Grace was pushing the food around her plate, the nerves had made her loose her appetite and Stefan wasn't touching his at all.

"More wine, Grace?" Elijah asked as he noticed Grace's wine glass had not been touch, it was clean and no wine had been inside of it "I promise that the use of alcohol will make this night more endurable." He chuckled along with his younger brother.

"Yes, come now, love." Klaus was about to pour the expensive red wine into her glass, but Damon placed his hand over the rim stopping him from pouring.

"Actually, Grace likes white wine a lot more than red." Damon informed him, it wasn't really even for Grace's sake, he knew she was drink he red white if she was given it, but more of he knew more about his girlfriend than Klaus did.

"Oh, of course." Klaus nodded towards one of his waitresses "Can you go get that lovely 1811 Chateau d'Yquem from the wine cellar." She nodded in confirmation "Thank you, love." He smiled before looking over at Stefan who looked as miserable of sin "You lost your appetite."

"Eat." Damon ordered giving both Grace and Stefan a firm look, they needed to lighten up if they were going to be able to distract Klaus for long enough "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." He countered and both Stefan and Grace took a bite of their food at the same time.

"Good girl." Klaus cooed "See, love, my cooking isn't all that bad, is it?" He smirked a little "The five of us dining together... Isn't this nice? Such a treat to be in such beautiful company." The hybrid glanced down at Grace making Damon suppress a growl, he was just going to have to deal with the flirting from Klaus if he wanted the night to run smoothly "Is this what you had in mind what you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon ate some more of his food squeezing Grace's knee under the table, she glanced at him and he gave her a subtle smile.

"Well, Elijah and I have had out share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." The hybrid gave his older brother an assuring smile as Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way?" Stefan questioned looking around for the blonde "Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." He noted.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus didn't want to give the Salvatore brothers anymore ammunition to use against the already strained brotherly relationship that him and his brother shared.

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes squeezing Grace's knee harder "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement until dessert." He countered and his brother threw him a look, the youngest vampire in the room looking around a little awkwardly.

"we're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan countered as Klaus smirked a little sipping at his wine.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon nodded a little bit, Grace reached out and grabbed her wine glass gulping it back, Elijah was right she would need alcohol if she was going to be able to survive the dinner party.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena both sat out on the porch in front of the blonde vampires house, her father was inside with her mother preparing to die, she hadn't seem them both in the same room with each other, not arguing since the divorce, it was nice seeing them unite, but under the most horrific circumstances.<p>

"Did you hear back from Tyler?" Elena questioned, she was trying to get the vampires mind off of the fact that her fathers fate.

"No. And I've left messages from him everywhere." Caroline sighed a little before looking over at her doppelgänger friend "So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?" She questioned in a small voice.

"He doesn't know what to think." Elena sighed, it was true, Alaric wanted to believe Meredith hadn't killed Brian Walters or Bill Forbes, but all the evidenced seemed to being pointing to her.

Caroline nodded a little being about to understand what she was trying to say "What about you?" She asked concerned.

"I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this." She sighed honestly "He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom."

"My mom's sitting in there with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old." A small smile appeared across her lips which was quickly thought of the next suspect for the murders "Is there any chance that Tyler did it?" She asked, he had been the original one to injure her dad before he was turned, he could have gone back to finish the job.

"What?" Elena looked over at her vampire friend, she was a little confused and didn't follow where Caroline was going with asking if Tyler was the murderer.

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told..." Caroline left the statement hanging and Elena quickly shook her head, she refused to believe that Tyler would do this.

"No... no, I don't think Tyler did it." Elena answered, Caroline had been through enough today without having to believe her boyfriend had killed her father at Klaus' bidding.

It was then that reality set in and she began to hyperventilate "I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm... I'm going to force him to feed." She stood up beginning to pace up and down the porch, Elena caught up with her and held her.

"Hey... He doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice." She reminded her, the doppelgänger knew what it was like for someone's choice to be taken away, with Stefan, when Damon force fed her blood and she almost became a vampire.

Caroline began to sob into her friends neck "I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life." She cried harder and Elena comforted her like any good friend would.

"Of course you do, he's your dad." Elena reminded her as they sat back down on the porch steps, the vampire continued to cry.

"What was the hardest part for you?" Caroline questioned, Elena had lost her parents twice over, first with adoption parents Miranda and Grayson then with her real parents Isabel and John, so Elena had experience "When you lost your Dad?"

Elena sighed a little "Realising all the things he wouldn't be there for. The things that... that you just need your Dad for, you know?" Like walking them down the aisle, helping them get over a broken heart, and so many more things. Elena moved to comfort her friend once again, holding her in her arms when suddenly Matt pulled up in his truck.

Caroline sniffled as she looked up to see her ex-boyfiend stood there with a sorry smile on his face "Hey." Was all he could manage whilst he looked at the poor girl sob.

"Hey." Caroline hiccuped as she rose from her place with Elena, she swiftly walked towards the human and wrapped his strong arms around her thin body holding her against him, sharing their warmth.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mikaelson mansion the four vampires and the hybrid were continuing to enjoy their dinner, it all seemed tense and quiet between them all as Klaus looked down at Grace who was holding Damon's hand above the table as he leaned down whispering sweet things in her ear.<p>

"So, Grace." Elijah looked over at Grace who broke away from Damon to look over at the older Mikaelson brother respectfully, a kind smile playing on her glossy lips "Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know." Grace lied, she had received a text from Elena earlier telling her everything, but what was happening with Caroline and her family was none of their business "Ask Stefan..."

Klaus laughed a little drinking more of his wine, Elijah gave them all a confused look, he had missed everything that had happened with everyone "I'm sorry, you've missed so much... Uh, not so, uh, brotherly and sisterly between both Grace and Stefan anymore." He explained.

"Can we just not talk about this." Grace hissed looking down at her still full plate before grabbing the bottle of white wine and pouring it into her glass once more, Damon traced his fingers up and down her slender back soothingly.

"Sorry. I just always thought Stefan would never betray would and he was more of a brother to you than the Salvatore's were to each other-"

"Klaus." Grace shot him a look, her eyes were not their usual chocolate brown but a raven black as she looked up at him, he just chuckled to himself "One more word and this dinner is over." She was prepared to leave if he continued, she didn't care if they were meant to be buying the witches some time.

"I think we should probably keep that situation in the 'do not discuss' pile." Damon offered as he leaned in and pecked Grace's shoulder calming her down from her ultimate rage.

"You're probably right. Sorry, love." Klaus chuckled to himself once again, Elijah gave Grace a soft smile from across the table and she calmed down once again, the hybrid truly knew how to push her buttons "Next subject... I still find it so interesting that the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger is still so strong." He glanced down at Grace who was shyly looking away "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Lífa?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah questioned looking over at his younger brother who was smiling knowingly.

"Well, given Damon and Stefan affection for Grace, Elena, Katherine and Fayth, I think out guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus looked over at the two boys before stopping on Grace who actually looked interested, Rebekah had mentioned the _Original Petrova's_ but had never elaborated on that.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah." Damon lifted his wine glass "Please, do tell." He sipped tentatively at his red wine before taking Grace's hand again.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia and her twin sister Lífa, they both both exquisite beauties. Every boy of age desired to be their suitors, even though young Lífa had had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah explained gaining the attention of everyone in the room as they listened to the story of the Original Petrova's.

"Yes, but none loved young Tatia more than Elijah here." Klaus looked over at his brother who was giving him a look that told him if he pushed any further then trouble would happen.

"So you both loved this Lífa and Tatia, which were Grace and Elena back in the Viking days?" Stefan questioned aloud "No wonder you love Grace now..."

"I love them both for different reasons." Klaus replied firmly narrowing his eyes, Grace's stomach clenched at the sound of Klaus not denying his love for her, she just looked away and Damon squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end out love with Tatia and Lífa, as they had a reputation for... _playing_ men, as you would say now days, dear." Elijah looked at Grace "Klaus and I would later learn it was Lífa's blood that we consumed in the wine the night where our mother perform the spell which turned us into vampires... Tatia was not seen after that night either..." He added with a sad smile, Grace looked over at him concerned almost Klaus saw this in her eyes and a smile pulled over his lips.

"Yes. It was quite tragic to which Lífa's life ended..." Niklaus agreed "It pained me for years after knowing that I lost her to become immortal." He added and Grace gave him a sympathetic look, Damon growl low in his throat, he knew what game Klaus was playing, trying to get the younger, more naïve vampire to be sympathetic towards him and stupidly, it was working.

* * *

><p>Down in the Lockwood cellar Abby and Bonnie were preforming the spell over the coffin, they both hand their hands clasped in one another's to make the bond stronger, a blood knot, like Abby had said before. Suddenly the younger witch yanked from hands from her mothers clearly frustrated with her.<p>

"You're not trying!" Bonnie was exhausted from all the magic which seemed one sided "We've been at this for over an hour." She stated looking down at her phone to check the time and to see if she had any texts.

"The spirits are angry with me..." She paused as she daughter look up at her "For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again."

"I had all those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because you're my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it." Bonnie hissed at her mother, she needed to be able to open this coffin, for her friends sake, for protecting her home and her family "You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I used to pretend? That you were dead." Pain struct in the mothers heart, her daughter hated her so much she used to pretend she was dead "It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me."

"There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did." Abby whimpered shamefully, she had left her daughter at a crucial time in her life and that was something she could never take back and would regret forever.

"Yes there is. You can help me." Bonnie placed her hands over the coffin again reaching out for Abby's hands, they both began to recite the spell again, the candles began to flare around them showing that the spell was working, stopping their chanting Bonnie reached down and felt that the coffin had become looser, she was able to open the coffin slightly, but not enough to see what was inside. "It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back." The young witch beamed as she turned and walked out of the cavern, she wouldn't be able to get any service from inside.

Abby nodded as her daughter sprung from the cavern, she had helped make her young daughter so happy and that felt better than anything in the world, there was a rustling noise from behind her, she looked over her shoulder at the coffin before stalking towards it timidly, she reached out and suddenly it burst open, the candles flared up intensely she let out a shocked gasp.

* * *

><p>Damon looked down at his phone under the table whilst playing with the soft skin of Grace's inner thigh making her purr in pleasure, it was lucky that no one seemed to notice what they were doing, suddenly Elijah spoke up from across the table, they had all finished their meals by this time.<p>

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of the proposal?" He suggested looking over at Damon who nodded in response.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever." Damon announced, of course that included his hybrids and they would never return "Me, Grace, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges. No flirting. No longing."

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah looked over at his hybrid brother who had a set look on his face, he wasn't happy with the terms of the arrangement.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. And of course twins are a package deal." He glanced down at Grace "I will never leave you behind." He stood up and began to pace around the table at a disturbingly slow pace "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before Grace or Stefan turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies due to your clumsiness? You see, both of you truly believe that you can protect her." He glanced between Grace and Stefan before stopping on Damon "And you believe that you can protect Grace... And that, my friend, is simply a delusion. The worst thing for the Gilbert sisters, is the two of you..."

Damon released Grace's hand from his own and raised from his place dusting himself down, Klaus thought that he was going to pounce over and attack him, but Damon thought better of it "I'm going to get some air." He announced turning and walking from the room.

"Damon." Grace stood up a little heart broken to see him to hurt, she couldn't believe that Klaus had actually hurt his feelings, it was so unlike Damon to see him like this.

"Don't worry, dear." Elijah stepped towards Grace placing his hands on her shoulders "Let me deal with this." He smiled at her kindly before following Damon from the room leaving Stefan, Klaus and Grace alone together.

"You are a real piece of work." Grace hissed as she finished off yet another glass of wine, raising from her seat and walking towards a small table that held more alcohol.

"C'mon, love, I was only telling him the truth. He can't protect you. At least, not as well as I can." Klaus countered as he walked towards her, she threw him a dirty look and he just chuckled in response "All this talk and anger has made me thirsty." He walked towards one of his blonde waitresses "What do you say, Grace. Stefan. Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" He pushed the woman's blonde tresses from her neck and then crunched into the skin beginning to gulp down her blood.

* * *

><p>Both Matt and Elena walk towards the Gilbert house to see all the lights were off, the doppelgänger assumed that Alaric wasn't home, possibly at the Grill drinking away his troubles, or at the police station talking about the recent deaths in Mystic Falls.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home." Elena smiled kindly at her ex-boyfriend as they walked up onto the porch just outside the front door, they had decided to leave Caroline to spend her time with her father for her final few hours.

"Are you doing ok?" Matt questioned concerned for her, she had been through a lot with Stefan, having to say goodbye to her brother, none of this could have been easy on her, she was only 18 and had more pain in her life than anyone should have had to have "This has to bring up a lot for you." He referred to the fact that she had lost parents too.

"We've all lost a lot." Elena replied with a small shrug, it was true, all of them had lost family members in one way or the other, whether it was death or just them leaving, they all shared the same kind of pain, and in an odd way it had drawn them closer to each other.

"It's this town, it's messed up." He answered, he was willing to bet his life savings there wasn't another town like this, infested with vampires, werewolves, hybrids, doppelgängers, witches and so much more that was beyond their understanding.

They both walk inside the Gilbert house, Elena flipped the switch but the light didn't turn on, she flipped it a couple of more times and still there was no light that lit up the hallway for them "That's weird." She noted creasing her eye brows looking into the dark abyss of her house.

"Electricity must be out." Matt stated logically, they both carefully walked through the house into the kitchen where Elena opened the cupboards and grabbed two flashlights for them to use, she had been prepared obviously for blackouts and such.

"Here." she turned her flashlight on relieved to see that her torch was working, shining it around the seemingly normal kitchen she walked towards another cupboard "I think I have some candles over here." She turned to see a large puddle of crimson liquid on the ground, she jolted back startled to see a big pool of blood on her floor "Oh my God!"

"What the hell!" The human hissed as he shined his light around the room seeing that no one was there, Elena moved her torch up from the blood to see a bloody handprint on the wall, both of them grab large, incredibly sharp knifes.

The follow the bloody footprints and handprints through the house, they lead up the stairs, both of their hearts thudded loudly in their chest at the reached there top, shining their torches around Elena's stopped on a bundle on the floor, it was only after second glancing at it she noticed it was Alaric's injured form with a knife sticking out of his gut, she ran over to him Matt at her heels.

"Ric! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She screamed, she tried to pull the knife from his stomach, but Matt told her not too, there would be too much blood and it would be a bad choice to make.

"No, leave it in!" Matt growled "Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm going to call 911." He announced as he turned around grabbing his phone from his pocket calling for an ambulance.

"Ric, look at me." Elena ordered looking into the dark eyes of her guardian "Who did this to you?" She swore if he said Meredith then she would kill her herself, she had given her the benefit of the doubt and now she had turned around and killed Alaric!

"I don't know." Alaric coughed looking up at his technically step-daughter "You have to kill me." He's voice was weak and he was fading fast.

"What?" Elena hissed, she wasn't going to be able to finish of Alaric, but she couldn't be certain that a supernatural had killed him, and if one hadn't then Alaric would be _dead _dead.

"Elean, you - you have to kill me." He rasped out, if Elena was to kill him than he would die a supernatural death and his ring would bring him back, as Elena was a doppelgänger which was a supernatural being.

Elena caught his drift "Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right." She muttered "If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed."

"But, how do you know who'd di this is supernatural?" Matt questioned, he obviously didn't realise that his ex-girlfrined was a supernatural being, she was still human to him, not doppelgänger Elena.

"That's what he's saying we don't, but... I'm a doppelgänger." She whispered as she picked up her knife she had taken to defend herself "That makes me supernatural."

"Elena! No, this is messed up!" Matt hollered as he ran over to her about to stop her, but the distort look on her face made him stop dead in his tracks.

"He's dying, Matt!" Elena growled, he nodded slowly and Elena lowered the knife into Alaric's chest effectively ending his life. The doppelgänger couldn't believe that she had actually had to kill her guardian, she let out a shaky breath as Alaric let out his last.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just finishing feeding from one of his waitress' she was limp in his arms as he dropped her to the floor dead "Delicious. Aged to perfection." He smirked a little seeing Grace wasn't even looking at him "Much like you, love."<p>

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, was to try and drive a wedge between me and Damon, or me and Grace." Stefan announced narrowing forest green orbs at the Original who chuckled a little drying the blood from his chin onto the back of his hand.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own." Klaus replied shortly looking over at Grace who was in complete silence "Because of your stupidity you're going to lose your brother, you're going to lose Elena and you're going to lose little Grace over there." He looked over at the 5'2" girl who was only slightly taller in her heels.

Damon and Elijah before re-enter the room both standing there to next giving her a concerned look, she just tucked herself into Damon's waiting arms "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made out offer, now you counter." Damon told him hold his girlfriend tightly in his arms.

"Ok." Klaus nodded as he poured himself another glass of wine "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now if to be rid of you lot. Vampires. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" He questioned unsure of the names of the civilians in Mystic Falls.

"Matt Donovan?" Stefan scoffed, he wanted Elena to only love him, he of course would never admit that, in fear of getting another punch from Grace "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus shrugged a little, by family he obviously meant continuing the Petrova line and in turn continuing making his hybrids.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline." Grace announced a little annoyed by Klaus ulterior motive "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Smart and beautiful." Klaus smiled a little "What I love about you, love... Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural live, that will leave you at peace of mind to make the _right_ choice about who you love." He glanced up at Damon who had a deathly look on his face "What do you say?"

Stefan began to walk towards Klaus who was smiling smugly at him, Elijah, Grace and Damon all watched on in confusion, she shifted in his arms so she was ready to fight if she needed too.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan smirked, Klaus lashed out and launched him across the room knocking the younger vampire unconscious, quickly he zipped to grab Grace from Damon's arms and holding against the wall

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice was firm as he held Damon back from going towards his death "Niklaus let her go." He ordered but his brother wasn't listening to him.

"Go get me my coffin, Damon. Or I swear to God I will drain her of all the vervain you've been putting in her body and I will erase all memories of you, of her family, of Mystic Falls, all she will remember is her love for me!" He growled and Damon stopped struggling at his words "I will do it, do not test me." When Damon didn't react he grabbed a sharp knife from the side and stabbed it into her throat a neat cut making her bleed, the vervain and blood leaving her body.

"I'll get it." Damon confirmed seeing the scared look in Grace's eyes, he didn't think that Klaus would hurt her, but he was prepared to do anything for that coffin and when it came to Grace he was already pretty crazy.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest." The hybrid ordered his older brother who had a deathly look in his eyes "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." He confirmed.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered her bedroom to see Bill was in there, he was looking at all of her cheerleading trophies remembering better times, when he wasn't dying and she wasn't a vampire "Hey." He smiled over at her.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled as he pointed to one of the many trophies that lay on her dresser, she smiled too remembering with him.

"Your first day at regionals."

"Yep." She giggled a little "I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it." She gave him a grateful smile, he was the reason she was so popular and had some many friends.

"You had nothing to be afraid of, you were so much better than all those other girls." He chuckled, Caroline was really good at gymnastics, but obviously he was going to be overly biased due to that fact that she was his daughter and he loved her more than anything, he wandered over to her bed and sat down exhausted and growing weaker by the minute.

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned, she didn't want to come to grips with the fact that she had to lose her father, it was too depressing, he was meant to be there for her, to give her advice and be a father to her, and get over the fact she was a vampire.

"I'm tired." He admitted, yes he was growing weaker and weaker, but it had also been a long day and making the decision to die was a hard decision to make.

"Can I get you anything? Or erm... Do you want me to call Steven?" Caroline questioned, Steven was Bill's boyfriend, that had been the main reason that Liz and him had got a divorce, because Bill was gay.

"No, no, we haven't spoke in a while." Bill replied dismissively shaking his head a little bit "Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you?" He questioned, she knelt to the floor by her father and took his hand affectionately.

"Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the stronger person I know." Tears glistened in her silvery orbs as she looked up at her father, she didn't want to lose him, but she was slipping away from him so fast.

"Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs." He cooed stroking her golden locks softly "Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to chest death, it's just what I believe. Please respect that." He answered and she took effect as she let go on his hands and stood up

"God. How can you hate who I am so much!" She screamed as more hot tears streamed down her face as she turned to face her father, even on his death bed her father hated what she was.

"Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you." He grabbed Caroline's face so that she was facing him "You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."

"Please don't leave me, daddy." She squeaked "Please... Please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave." She begged as she hugged his larger body, he stroked her hair as he held her tightly, a way a father should hug his daughter, even if it was for the last time.

"Shh." He soothed her whimpers "Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's ok." He cooed as he kissed the top of her head, he looked over at his ex-wife who was stood watching the loving moment in the doorway, tears streaming down her face too "This is life. This is what it means to be human."

* * *

><p>"Klaus. Please." Grace begged in a breathless voice as he threw the knife to the ground, she was so weak and concerned that Stefan hadn't reawaken yet "Please, let me go."<p>

"Why won't you love me." Klaus trapped her arms above her head skimming his lips over her neck, tasting her sweet blood on his lips "I want you more than anything. I want to protect you, but all you do is refuse me! It is so frustrating..." he growled "Do you think I couldn't _smell_ him on you when you first came into the house! I could smell him all over you and it disgusted me! I just wanted to rip your clothes off and take you, but I knew I couldn't... And do you think I could see your flirting at dinner, under the table!"

"Get off." She hissed squirming against him, he ignored her pleas and growled whenever he tried to move "Niklaus, just get off of me." He was taken back by her using his full name again but he chuckled closing his lips over her subtle skin on her neck suckling at it romantically.

"Niklaus, removing yourself!" Elijah ordered as he stepped in to the room with Damon by his side, Klaus pulled away and Grace zipped over to Damon as fast as she could he held her in his arms "Where are your manners, brother? Trying to seduce Grace when we haven't even had dessert." Elijah uncovered a plate that one of Klaus' blonde waitresses was holding to reveal two silver daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus growled as he advanced on his brother, Stefan was just waking up now Damon helped him stand before taking Grace back in his arms.

"What have _you _done?" Elijah growled "You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're going this on my terms now." He narrowed his eyes at him as their younger brother Kol entered the room with an incredibly mad look on his face.

"Kol." Klaus hiccuped surprised and fearful to see his brother up and walking about.

"Long time, brother." He added sarcastically, Klaus backed away from him, turning around about to run he saw his older brother Finn standing there, he stabbed a dagger into the palm of Klaus' hand making him call out in absolute pain.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus zipped past him to see Rebekah standing there with a deathly look filling her lovely blue orbs as she looked over him "Rebekah?" He hissed as he stabbed a dagger into his chest, he fell back into Kol's arms as he restrained him.

"You're free to go. This is family business." He told the three younger vampires and they didn't hesitate to leave, heavens knows what the siblings were going to do to their half-brother.

* * *

><p>They were all walking through the forest towards the Lockwood Cellar, Stefan could see the tired and weak look on Grace's face as they walked on through "Damon, why don't you take Grace home, get her some blood and put her to bed."<p>

"I'm fine." She yawned, she was shivering heavily as they continued to walk, her ankles were hurt from where she kept tripping in her huge heels, she was not dressed for the occasion, Damon wished he had worn a over-shirt that he could give to her, but he hadn't.

"Here." Stefan shrugged off his black stylish blazer and placed it around her small shoulders, she smiled over to him, she missed this Stefan, this was the Stefan that she would mind Elena falling for "Take her home and I'll go and see Bonnie, I'll call you if there are any troubles."

"Thank you." She yawned again as she hugged into Damon's warm body, he nodded gratefully at his brother before holding Grace in his arms bridal style, she tried to fight against him but instead just leant her head on his shoulder absolutely exhausted.

"C'mon, sweetie, I'll get you home." He smiled as he walked away from his brother "Are you ok? Did Klaus hurt?" His voice was low.

"No." She whispered her eyes were now shut and she was so close to falling into a tranquil sleep, before she knew it she was laying back on Damon's bed her eye lids heavy again.

"I'll clean this blood off of you." He leaned his head down and attacked her neck with his hot tongue licking it all up lovingly, enjoying the taste of her, she moaned in approval, too tired to even move "I'll send your dress to the dry-cleaners, don't worry, Gracie."

"Is it ruined?" She questioned in a soft voice, but before she could hear his answer she fell into a peaceful sleep, Damon smiled down at her moving her beautiful locks from her face, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he saw a text from Stefan.

_The coffin is open, but whatever was inside is gone - Stefan_

* * *

><p>Back at the Mikaelson Mansion all the siblings were in the foyer, all still very angry with their half-brother Niklaus but not speaking with each other.<p>

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." The blonde Original approved as she picked up a priceless face and sent it launching at one of the paints that were rare and extremely expensive, she had every right being angry, he didn't undagger her even after getting her back from the others grips.

"I wanted it to be for all of us." Niklaus informed them all "A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He promised them, this was Klaus' weakness, just like Rebekah, he didn't want to be alone, he craved for affection and love.

"Well you're right, none of _us_ will be." He looked at his young sister and two other brothers seeing the horrified look on Klaus' face as they all teamed up against him.

"You're staying behind." Finn told him in a stern voice as he turned his back on his half-brother.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench and that other little vampire bitch then you will be alone. Always and forever." She used their own saying against him, which broke his heart more than anything.

"If you even go near Grace, I will hunt you down and kill you. All of you." He hissed as he stalked towards his blonde sister, Elijah stood out in front of her protectively.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah countered and Niklaus had to resist trying to fight him, he had too many people on his side.

"I'm the hybrid!" Niklaus yelled looking at them all "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He looked at them all.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah answered, but his threat was cut short when the door opened and a beautiful Esther walked in giving them all a look, they all seemed so surprised to see their mother standing there in her 10th century clothes which she had been killed in by Niklaus.

"Mother?" Rebekah whimpered, but the older woman ignored her and walked towards her son with a stern look on her face.

"Look at me!" She ordered and he looked up sheepishly at her "Do you know why I am here?" She questioned seeing that her hybrid son had tears lining his eyes, they had managed to get the coffin open.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus' voice was weak as he looked up at his mother, she suddenly became softer looking at the fear in his eyes.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, he looked surprised as her change in emotion "I want us to be a family again." She smiled at them all, the Original family was once whole again. Finn, Kol, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Esther, they were whole once again, but darkness was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was so much fun, I love the dynamics between Gelijah (Grace and Elijah?), the sibling sort of thing they have going on and the love between Drace, the growing closer to Strace, and of course the intensity of Klace.**

**Please comment, fave and alert if you enjoyed, I really love reading what you have to say :) Thank you so much for reading! I Love You!**

**Graciiee xx**


	58. Dangerous Liaisons

Twisted Love

Season Three

Dangerous Liaisons

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Dream<strong>

_Damon walked through the Salvatore Boarding house towards his master bedroom, he could hear Grace giggle a lot, he assumed she was watching a show, or talking with Elena on the phone, but what he did know was he loved that sound, he loved making her make the sound, although that was the second best sound he could make her make._

_It seemed he was strutting through an endless corridor and could only see the heavy, dark wooden door to his room at the end, zipping down there at vampire speed he got to the door and slammed into it, unable to get the thing open._

_"Stop!" Grace screamed "No! No! No! Stop!" It wasn't a scared kind of scream or a scream for help, it was more of a playful scream as she continued to laugh, a protective side came over him as he began to slam his balled up fists against the door wanting to talk to his woman, but nothing came out._

_Turning he took a run up at the heavy door, when he reached it he expected it to still be locked, but it swung open and he fell through onto the floor with a grunt of pain, as he looked around he saw two bodies on the bed, a petite one covered by a masculine frame._

_"Seriously! I don't like being tickled!" Grace screamed as Klaus attacked her with his fingers, moving them fluidly up an down her thin sides making sure to attack her most vulnerable spots as she was crying with laughter, squirming away from him._

_"Grace!" Damon managed to get some words out, both of the bodies stopped and they looked at him, Klaus had a knowing smirk on his lips and Grace had a confused look, she glanced between Klaus and Damon creasing her thin dark eye brows._

_"Is he a friend of yours, Niklaus?" Grace questioned a small voice, she didn't recognise her own boyfriend, Damon felt a huge stake of pain in his heart as he watched the confused look on Grace's face turn to fear._

_"No, he's not, love." Klaus replied playing with her thick chocolate brown hair, as Damon went to argue he was thrown from the room the door slamming shut behind him._

* * *

><p>Damon's eye bust open and he immediately sat up in his double bed his breathing heavy "Grace!" He yelled without even thinking, his woman woke up startled beside him, her eyes wild with worry as she looked around the room for any kind of danger.<p>

"Damon, what's wrong!" She was torn from watching the TV in front of her that was nailed to the wall , quickly clutched on to his arm, quickly he pulled her into a large huge, warm hug, just wanting to smell her for a second, his dream was terrifying, that's what their life would be like if Klaus had truly compelled Grace to forget about everything "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream." He breathed into her slender neck, she cooed and rubbed his tanned back feeling his tender skin beneath her finger tips holding him close in her arms.

"What happened?" She questioned curiously pulling back to look into his wide, icy blue orbs before looking around the room away from her, she placed a single finger under his chin and turned her to look at him "Damon, please tell me..." He kept his mouth closed as he looked at her, his eyes flickering with pain as he thought back to his dream which was more like a nightmare "Damon?"

"It was Klaus." He murmured putting all of the piece together, Damon couldn't have been that insecure about their relationship, looking over at Grace she was sitting next to him confused, waiting for him to explain further "He manipulated my dreams... Making me think that you forgot me."

"Damon." The younger vampire whispered as she moved over to straddle his waist, she was surprised when she felt he was wearing no underwear, his eye brows rose suggestively, gnawing on her bottom lip he chuckled brushing her hair from her eyes "You, sir, have nothing to worry about, the only place Klaus could get me was in _his_ dreams."

"Good to know." The older Salvatore brother muttered as he looked across at the TV, it was her favourite show True Blood, he creased his eye brows watching it "Why weren't you sleeping?" He questioned, she would always sleep a lot longer than him.

"I couldn't..." She whispered with a small shrug "All of this Original stuff has got to me on edge... I needed to watch some TV to relax." Grace whispered as she continued to watch carefully pulling her knees up into her chest watching Eric talk in his sexy voice.

"You should have told me, Gracie." Damon purred as he moved towards her, pressing the most elegant kisses against her slender neck, she breathed out a little gnawing on her bottom lip a little as he moved in between her legs.

* * *

><p>Later on that day after Elena and Grace had been in to visit Alaric considering he had been in hospital after being stabbed, the doppelgänger had told the young vampire all about what Sheriff Forbes had told her about the killer not being Meredith as she was busy at the times of the murders.<p>

"So Meredith was in surgery? Sheriff Forbes confirmed this?" Grace questioned and Elena nodded in confirmation, a low growl erupted from the vampire throat "That doesn't mean to say that she wasn't the reason for Bill Forbes murder or Brian Walters, two people who are attached to her in some way..." Bill had been Meredith's patient and Brian was her ex-boyfriend with a grudge.

"I think we should just drop the theory of it being Dr. Fell all together, I think we're going the wrong way with this, what if it's supernatural... Stefan or Klaus..." She suggested and the younger vampire gave her a questionable look, the way Stefan had acted towards Grace the other night she couldn't imagine him doing anything bad again, but this was just her innocent, young naïvety being heightened by her vampire emotions.

Continuing to talk about the murders as they walked out of the hospital they sauntered through the automatic doors and walked towards Elena's car. They both climbed inside strapping their seat belts in and about to drive away, as the doppelgänger pulled out the car rose above the ground and then slammed against it again. She had ran over something.

"Please don't be a dog." Elena begged as they quickly climbed from the car, as they got to the bumper to look underneath they saw nothing

"Get in the car." The vampire order protectively, her sister didn't listen and stood her ground suddenly the young vampire was launched across the parking lot, skidding across the uneven, rough concrete floor ripping the skin on her arm.

"Nice to see you again, friend." Rebekah's snide British voice made her blood run cold, as they beautiful blonde Original stood in front of her. Grace had known Rebekah was back alive and knew she had a temper, but she hoped that the Brit wouldn't come after her, Elena ran towards them but the look Grace gave her made her stop.

"Listen, Bekah, considering we're so close now, can't we just talk about it." Grace stood up letting the blood run down her arms, twining around her fingers before dropping to the floor in thick, crimson droplets. She knew talking sarcastically to the already riled up Original was a death sentence, but she was doing this to give Elena a head start. "I stabbed you before the Homecoming Dance, for a good reason-"

"Good to know someone kept their humour." The blonde rushed towards her smashing her through one of the hospital windows, it was lucky it was an abandoned wing where it was just being revamped. Grace felt the glass pricking into her skull as she heard the Original's heals clicking against the floor as she walked towards her. "Oh, sorry, bestie, did that hurt?" Her voice was cold as she gripped Grace's chocolate brown hair between her fingers and rose her up off the floor.

"Ah." The younger vampire felt tears in her eyes as she stood up, holding onto Rebekah's wrist to try and loosen the grip on her long tresses. She could feel the blood from her head running down her neck when suddenly the grip on her hair was gone and Rebekah was being held against a wall by Niklaus, his hand clasping against her throat as Elijah ran over to check on her.

"Are you ok?" Elijah's voice was thick with concern, Grace nodded weakly and he caught onto her waist as she almost dropped to the floor, it was too early for all of this and she was too weak from her passionate morning with Damon.

"Oh, what a drama queen!" Rebekah yelled over to them as Klaus tightened his grip on her neck, he stared her down for a couple of seconds before throwing her to the cheap floor like a scrap piece of paper he didn't need anymore, a growl fell from both of their lips.

"What did I say, Rebekah?" Niklaus growled menacingly, he had told her if he even tried to go after Grace that he would track her down and his own sister had disobeyed him, a small sigh fell from the blonde Original's lips as she got up and dust off her expensive looking clothes "Elijah, bring Rebekah home, I will speak with her there..." He slowly turned to his brother who was helping Grace removing the glass from her petite body.

After a moment Elijah carefully sat Grace down and stalked over to his sister grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the room at supernatural speed. Niklaus looked over at the wounded girl and walked over to her talking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry about her." The hybrids voice was sincere as he watched her removing shards of glass from her blood arms and legs, he pulled a small piece from her cheek and threw it to the floor nonchalantly "Are you going to be ok?"

"She has every right to be mad..." Grace whispered as she moved her chocolate brown locks away from her bright eyes "But I never wanted to dagger her, I just, we just couldn't trust her... The loyalty that we wished for lay with you." She added in a small voice, they had to dagger Rebekah because she was a liability, the young vampire seemed to regret doing it, but had been left with no choice.

"I suppose you are right." Niklaus muttered nodding his head looking around the destroyed hospital wing "Hmm, it seems like you and my sister did quite a number on this place, it's going to take a bit of money to fix, but I will sort it." He nodded a little and Grace grimaced, she didn't need him tidying up after her mess' she could do it on her own.

"I don't need you're money, Niklaus." Grace rose from her seat and crossed her arms over his chest, but unfortunately his mind was made up as he flashed her a quick, charming grin and zipped from the room at supernatural speed.

As Grace walked back outside dusting her clothes off she saw Elena waiting for her, she looked worried yet relieved to see her, running over the doppelgänger threw her arms around her hugging her deeply, they both quickly decided it was time to get back to the safety of Elena's home where Rebekah and Klaus couldn't get inside.

* * *

><p>Elena told Grace that whilst Klaus was speaking with her inside of the hospital and dealing with Rebekah that he had come to see her to discuss what had happened with the coffins and the Original witch Esther, it didn't take long for them to ring the Salvatore Brothers and it wasn't long until they arrived and was told the story too.<p>

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena explained as Grace avoiding looking at Damon, she knew that he could smell Klaus' scent on her but was trying not to be absolutely furious about it around the other two.

"As in the Original witch?" Stefan questioned from where he sat casually at the dining table looking over at Elena who stood at the sink.

"What?" Damon growled looking over at them, breaking away his gaze that was boring into Grace's petite frame intensely "How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." He added a little confused to find out the Original witch was still alive and roaming around Mystic Falls with her lethal Original family.

"I don't know." Elena muttered as she looked over at Grace who was perched up on the kitchen counter just watching the conversation carefully "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus..."

Stefan let out a small growl as he rose from his seat and began to pace around the table slowly "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

"Well, not anymore..." Grace finally spoke up, her voice was low as she played with the end of her chocolate brown hair "at least not according to Elijah." She added with a small shrug.

"The coffins was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds..." Stefan looked over at her but she was just looking out of the window into the small back garden as the sun beamed through brightly.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon announced as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger feeling the frustration and anger of the Original's taking over him, he walked towards Grace seeing that she had a small scratch down her arm, like gravel burn "What happened?" He questioned running his hands over the sensitive skin carefully.

"I got into a fight." She added in a small voice, he rose his eye brows waiting for more information and she paused before continuing "Whilst Elena was speaking with Elijah... Klaus was saving me from the the wrath of Rebekah."

"What?" Damon growled, she just shrugged a little "That's why I could smell him on you..." A hiss left his lips as he gritted his teeth as the doorbell rang "Did he touch you?" He asked and she paused momentarily, Elena walked from the room to answer it.

"He helped me get the glass of out my arms..." She informed him as Elena entered with a elegant piece of card in her hands reading it carefully, Grace took he opportunity to change the subject "What's that, 'Lena?"

Elena's eyes flickered up to her twins before looking back down "It's an invitation... 'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration.'." She creased her eye brows a little before shrugging handing it over to Grace.

"Who the hell at the Mikaelsons?" Stefan questioned, Klaus had obviously never told him off his last name and neither had Rebekah.

"The Original Family." Grace informed him before picking up the card and reading it carefully, it was going to be a formal ball, with long gowns and high heels, she had plenty of heels but wasn't even sure if she owned a formal gown, it wasn't something she chose to wear.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a home warning gift?" Damon scoffed as Grace turned the card over to see a note written in a beautiful, old time script.

"There's a note on the back..." Grace informed them all, and they all looked over to see what was written "_Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther._" Elena looked over at her vampire twin a little surprised that Esther wanted to see her.

* * *

><p>Kol and Finn had been fixed up to look handsome and like they were from the 21st century, both looking dashing and fit for a party. The younger brother, Kol, was up looking in the mirror, his blonde locks were cut shorter than before into a spiky style that suited him perfectly. Finn, however, had a longer style, much like Elijah's before he had his cut.<p>

"Rebekah?" Kol called over to his sister who was sulking from being told off by Niklaus and Elijah about going after Grace and Elena for daggering her, she was flicking through a modern fashion magazine "Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." The blonde countered flashing him a taunting smile as he gritted his teeth before rolling his beautiful midnight black eyes as the door swung open and Klaus walked in looking incredibly angry.

"You won't after Grace? What is wrong with you?" Klaus growled as he stalked towards her, she quickly stood up a pout on her lips as she crossed her arms carelessly over her chest.

"Here we go." She rolled her bright blue eyes seeing the anger that was set in his.

Klaus growled seeing how she wasn't taking him seriously at all, it was much easier when all of his brothers and sisters were in their coffins and didn't bother him in his own home "Do you want another dagger in your heart!"

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol scoffed in his beautiful British accent "Don't you have another tricks?" He leant casually against the wall smirking as he watched his bickering brother and sister.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus hissed as he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother Kol who in turn chuckled darkly looking down at his hands before looking up at his hybrid brother.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol taunted his brother, he knew that calling Niklaus his father was a great insult, because Klaus hated his father more than anyone.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house!" Klaus retorted angrily as he stalked towards him both of them ready for a fight, the younger brother saw this and his eyes flashed with a challenge.

"Then perhaps we should go outside-"

"Enough!" Esther announced with a set look on her face, she looking glorious her longer blonde tresses had been cut back into a stylish bob, curling at the ends and she looking more like a 21st century mother than she did before "Niklaus... come." She ordered.

Klaus sent a growl to his brother before turning on his heels and walking from the room with his mother leading him, they were in his drawing room, it was so beautiful and well lit "Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" The hybrid scoffed as he grabbed his bottle of whiskey pouring himself one.

"You put daggers in their hearts." Esther replied giving him a look, she had a point, nothing was going to be fine and dandy after they had just woken up from their own brother sending their to sleep for a long time "You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want out family to be as we were?" Of course Niklaus meant as they were without their crazy father taking them down and trying to be the alpha over them all.

"You need to give them time, Niklaus." She answered looking over at her distort hybrid son "I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same." She informed him of the real reason she was here with them.

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me." Niklaus questioned creasing his eye brows, he didn't take to kindly to people even trying to kill him, so he couldn't understand the forgiveness he was getting from his own mother that he had killed.

"Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing this evening? That nice girl Rebekah was telling me about?" She questioned and Klaus was surprised Rebekah had spoken to his mother about Grace "Grace... I think was her name."

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus sighed a little and Esther could sense he was upset about Grace "It doesn't matter what I do for her, or what I say, it doesn't matter because she with another man." He paused to see the understanding look on his mothers face.

"It's going to be a magical evening and I'm sure she will look radiant and will not be able to resist you..." Esther giggled to herself as she turned and walked from Niklaus' artist room.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert house everyone seemed to be working against Damon, even though Grace didn't want to put Elena in danger she figured it would be a smart move to find out why Esther, the Original Witch, wanted to see her, Stefan thought the same.<p>

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena noted and both Stefan and Grace nodded, Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing, it seemed crazy and dangerous and he was baffled as to why his girlfriend was agreeing to it.

"Well that's a dumb idea, you can't let her do this, Grace. You're not going and neither is she." Damon growled at his girlfriend who gave him an anger look, she really hated it when Damon told her what to do and usually would end up doing the opposite.

"No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan spoke up as he read the back of the invitation, Damon let out another growl as no one was agreeing with him, he hated it when they all worked against him.

"Can we just do back in time to where the old Stefan cared is Elena lived or died? And Grace actually listened to me!" The oldest vampire in the room looked over at the anger look on his girlfriends face.

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena spoke up and looking over at Grace to defend her, she nodded.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon told her firmly, it was like a suicide mission Elena going in there on her own, he could almost guess what was about to happen next and immediately looked over at Grace an angry look on his face.

"Then I'll go with her." Grace shrugged a little, she needed to get out of the house and just have a little fun for one night, even if Klaus was going to be there and Damon would be pissed, she wanted to know what Esther wanted.

"With Klaus there? I don't think so..." Damon growled gritting his teeth as he turned away from her, she reached out and took his hand carefully, he sighed a little before ripping his hand from hers snatching the invitation from her twins hand and putting it in his pocket.

"I'll take Elena, you take Grace." Stefan offered with an assuring smile seeing the unsure look on his brothers face "All you have to worry about is Grace, I have Elena, alright?"

"Don't you think you've pissed the Original's off enough?" Damon scoffed before Stefan grabbed the invitation back from his older brothers hands and politely handed it back to Elena who smiled kindly at him.

"End of story." Stefan told him firmly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Grace and Damon to return home, they saw a large beautifully wrapped box laying on the porch with an invitation laying on top of it, the older vampire zipped over to it and picked up the note before handing it to her, a grim look on his face.<p>

"It's from Klaus." Damon informed her in a dark voice, she carefully took it from his hands and read it, a beautiful script was on the back

'_I look forward to seeing you tonight, Klaus. I sure you will look absolutely gorgeous._' She gulped a little as she opened the box Damon was holding to see a beautiful nude coloured ball gown inside, fit with sequins and a corset back and lace ribbons "Oh." Was all she could manage.

"Are you going to wear it?" He questioned, he was hurting on the inside, he wanted to buy her a dress, but Klaus had beat him to it, she shrugged a little, he could see that she loved it but was trying to hide it in front of him "You can, if you want. I'm not going to stop you or destroy it."

"No." She shook her head "No. No. I'm sure I'll find something else to wear." She shrugged before stroking his cheek a little and he turned his head away from her, she picked up on his hurt feelings and slowly pulled the lovely dress from it's box "What do you want me to say, Damon? Tell me! Because you're really making me work for it right now... You don't want me to wear the dress? You do? Make up your mind!"

"I want to be able to protect you and have you to myself completely." Damon replied in a low voice and Grace growled as she turned back around and stared out into the front yard a little

"What makes you think that you don't have me completely? I told Klaus to back off! It's not my fault he keeps sniffing around." As she turned back around Damon wasn't standing there anymore, a loud growl escaped her lips as she shoved the dress back in the box and zipped to Elena's house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much later on that day that Caroline, Elena and Grace all meet up at Grill to talk about the Mikaelson Ball and speak out the fight between Grace and Damon. "It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Elena announced still a little baffled by the idea.<p>

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with just you?" Caroline questioned looking at the doppelgänger who still seemed to be confused how Esther wanted to see her alone.

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out." Elena shrugged a little and Grace sipped at her diet coke a little bothered by the idea of Elena possible being in danger, but her curiosity had got the better of her.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Damon? Are you still going to go?" The blonde looked over at Grace who seemed to be in a world of her own, startled she looked up suddenly staring into the silvery orbs.

"Yeah, I'm still going. I need to be there for 'Lena and that's all... As much as I hate to use Klaus' gifts I don't have time to go shopping for a new dress and I don't own any other dress like that..." She groaned a little leaning her head back in frustration. "Things used to be so much easier..." She noted as Rebekah walked into the room to see the three girls sitting around the table gossiping.

"Oh, hey, buddy." The blonde Original walked over to Grace who looked at her a little too exhausted to be dealing with Rebekah "I hope I didn't hurt you, but you keep refusing to invite me to your little get togethers and sleep overs and it really hurts my feelings." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

"Sorry about that, Becky... You seemed a little too busy dealing with a dagger in your back to be concerned with your pals." Grace replied making both Caroline and Elena smirked a little "Can I help you with something, friend?"

"Nope, I'm here to see someone, catch you later at the Ball, right?" Rebekah winked once before turning on her heels and walking over to Matt Donovan who was having his lunch break she slid a invitation over to him and the three girls gawped when Matt nodded a little.

"Oh my God. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him!" Caroline almost screamed, people from tables around them looked at the hysterical girl who was screaming about her ex-boyfriend going to the dance with a crazy Original.

"She's doing it to get a reaction Caroline, this is Rebekah we're talking about. Psychotic Rebekah Mikaelson..." Grace replied bluntly seeing the look the Original was giving her from across the room, it was deathly and evil, she had heard her.

* * *

><p>Later that day the party was well under way, elegant music flowed through Klaus' extravagant mansion as the citizens walked around sipping wine, martini's, whiskey, anything they wished for from the bar the Original's had paid for.<p>

"Hello, Carol." Damon looked absolutely dashing in his tux as he walked over to Carol Lockwood who was certainly dressed for the occasion, she had to admit she was a little surprised to see Damon here without Grace, the two seemed to be inseparable.

"Hello." She nodded once, things hadn't been the same between the two since they had the fight about Klaus moving into town, she was clearing on Team Original due to Klaus having sired Tyler, or son, and Damon hated the Original's more than anything.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" He taunted in a low voice and she gave him a look, the two seemed to always been getting into fights over the Originals, much like himself and Grace.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She sipped daintily at her martini and Damon rolled his eyes a little scanning the room for any sign of trouble, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing a cup of sugar from-"

"I'm trying to protect this town." She cut him off in a hushed voice "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured that I'd enforce it." As one of the Original brothers, Kol, walked over to greet them both, he had a charming smile fixed on his perfect face as he nursed a glass of whiskey.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embrace us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He grinned before looking over at the devilishly handsome young gentleman standing next to her, his tousled black hair was perfectly disarray around his head.

"Damon Salvatore." The younger vampire nodded watching the Original carefully "Have we met?" He questioned seeing the odd look he was giving him in return.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Kol shrugged a little as Damon's gaze was broken from his own as his woman walked in to the room, dressed in the dress Klaus had given her, anger drove wildly through his body, but was extinguished when he saw how truly beautiful she looked in it.

"Excuse me, won't you?" He questioned as he crossed the room to her, she had a timid look on her face as he approached her "You look... wow... I can't..." He was absolutely gob smacked and a violently blush creeped over her cheeks as he took her hand and placed it in his elbow escorting her into the room "I didn't think you would come."

"I didn't think you would either." Grace countered giving him a look as he threw her a smouldering smirk, she giggled as they walked over to the drinks tabled, he was surprised to see Elena and Stefan from across the way talking under their breath.

"What are they planning?" Damon hissed to his girlfriend playing with the lace corset straps on the back of the beautiful ball gown "Grace?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head a little before looking up into his skeptical eyes "What? I'm serious... I don't know." She wasn't lying Stefan and Elena had decided to keep her out of the loop for the sake of her relationship with Damon, it already seemed pretty tense between he two and they didn't want to push it any further.

"My goodness." A beautiful British voice came before behind them, they both turned to see Klaus standing there looking rather handsome in his tux, he eyed Grace up and down "I see you liked my little gift." He referred to the dress and she nodded "The colour suits you very well."

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to, Klaus." She played with the soft material between her fingers, he chuckled under his breath before shrugging a little.

"If you'll excuse us, Klaus, we have people to see." Damon pulled her away from him, she could hear the growl that rumbled deep within his throat as they approached Stefan and Elena "You're both not supposed to be here, go home and take Grace with you."

"Are you kidding? No. I'm already here now... I don't have to do anything you say, Damon. I'm here with Stefan and I'm safe." Elena told him firmly before giving Grace a hug "_How is everything with Klaus and Damon? __I saw you two speaking with him..._" She thought in her head knowing that Grace could hear due to her telepathy, the vampire just gave her a look in return.

Finn Mikaelson walked over to the four that were gathered with a kind smile playing on his lips, he nodded respectfully at the gentlemen before looking at the doppelgänger "Elena Gilbert, I presume?" He questioned and the Elena nodded once in confirmation "You're here to see my mother?" He referred to the Original Witch, Esther.

"Is she here?" Elena scanned the room, she couldn't see anyone watching them, or anything out of the ordinary and no one seemed to be making her too nervous.

"Her request did not include your friends." Finn informed her looking first at Damon then to Grace and finally to Stefan, they all growled under their breaths when he said that, they knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"They're protecting me. Grace is my sister. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once." She was referring to when Vicki made a deal with the witch on the other side so she could return to the human world, she had to kill Elena for this to be completely, it was ruined by Bonnie sending them back with the help of Matt.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." Finn told them in a firm voice as he looked over his shoulder to see his family all gathered on the stair case, Elijah about to make an announce meant "Excuse me." He joined his siblings.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah's soothing voice announced and everyone gathered at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the amazingly beautiful family smiling down at them, their prey. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance..." He informed them all as Esther stood at the very top of the stairs scanning the crowd.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon muttered to Grace who was clinging on to his arm, she nodded as Stefan then nodded at her in confirmation.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah smiled kindly before descending down the stairs his family in tow as they all made their way towards the ballroom, Stefan caught Elena's arm before she could go up the stairs towards Esther's private chat and Damon lead Grace towards the ballroom.

"Damon, I can't dance." Grace hissed at him, but he was lining them up with everyone else, Grace look opposite her to see Caroline in a beautiful sea blue dress that matched her complexion perfectly and dancing with none other that Kol.

Everyone started their waltz, Grace and Damon couldn't be any closer if they tried, she kept staring down at their feet and he kept holding her chin up so she was staring deep into his gaze. "You look stunning, if I didn't make the obvious earlier. You made me at a loss for words, Gilbert."

"Well, Salvatore, you clean up nice, too." She giggled a little, stumbling in her giant heels, he caught her before she could fall, chuckling a little holding her hips firmly as they elegantly twirled around the room with the other couples.

* * *

><p>With Kol and Caroline she was trying to ignore him and try to get off of the dance floor, but he wasn't having none of it "I'm glad you came, when I first saw you walk in I was taken away by your beauty." He informed her, Caroline's stomach churned with guilt, poor Tyler was out in the unknown trying to save himself from Klaus' sire bond.<p>

"Well, I needed to get out of the house." Caroline informed him in a low voice as she looked over at everyone who was changing partners swiftly.

"I heard about your father. Niklaus informed me-"

"Don't." She hissed making him stop, the wounds were still healing and it was too soon to talk about it from someone who didn't know him and was about to give him tribute, she didn't need that especially from an Original.

"Very well." Kol nodded respectfully "One to a more mannered subject then, like how ravishing you look in that dress..." He grinned at her and Caroline blushed a little before looking over her shoulder at the crowd that gathered around the dance floor "You're quite the dancer."

"Well, I've had training... I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline boasted flicking her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Well, that is an achievement."

* * *

><p>"Mind if I step in, mate." Klaus approached Grace and Damon, she gave him an assuring smile before Damon spun Grace into his arms and they began to then twirl elegantly "How is your evening so far?"<p>

"Fine." she answered looking over at Damon who was now speaking with Rebekah, a wash of jealous came over her before looking up into Klaus' eyes "I really do appreciate this dress, it's extremely beautiful... but you didn't have to-"

"Oh, but I did." Klaus smiled as she stumbled in his arms, he chuckled as he straightened her up again "Careful, sweetheart..." He paused for a moment "I hope it didn't create strife between both you and Damon, just so you know, that was not my intention, I just wanted to show you what you are missing-"

Grace smirked a little rolling her dark, chocolate brown eyes "What, Klaus? What am I missing? Extravagant gifts? Beautiful sights? Amazing places-"

"Passionate, primal sex." He purred in her ear making her knees go weak again, he straightened her up looking around the room to see if anyone was watching he saw his older brother Elijah watching them from across the room "It seems my brother is awaiting a dance with you... you are quite popular tonight." He backed away pecking her the back of hand once before Elijah took over a kind smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>Matt and Caroline were both dancing together, she was still pissed how he had come to the dance with Rebekah of all people, not jealous, but worried for his safety "What are you doing?" She hissed in a lowered voice, she didn't want to start a fight, now wasn't the time "WHy are you here with the She-Devil?"<p>

"What was I supposed to say, no?" He questioned and he had a good point, she was an Original and would probably had torn his head off his shoulders just for saying no "And why the hell are you here with Kol?" He questioned in a low voice looking over at the charming young man who was chatting up the older women as they all cooed and gushed over him.

"Don't even get me start."

* * *

><p>Rebekah had dragged Damon out onto he dance floor, she was keeping an eye on her date and he kept a watch on Grace who was currently having a good time with Elijah as they danced around the hall, he fell safer leaving her with the moral Original than the psycho hybrid.<p>

"Stop staring." She hissed as she broke away her gaze on Matt and Caroline "It's creepy..." He gave her a look and she rolled her bright blue eyes "Yes, yes, she is very beautiful and you and Nik are going to continue you fight for her, but you really have no chance... Not against Nik, when he wants something he takes it. Now, he enjoys the chase for Grace at the moment, the _trying to win her over_ but he will grow bored and that will be it-"

"Shut up, Rebekah." He hissed narrowing his eyes at her, she smirked a little muttering something about him being insure about the two under his breath "Where's Elena? Where's Stefan?" He glanced around the room looking for them both, he stalked towards Grace and grabbed her arm pulling her away from a joking Elijah.

"What is your problem?" She hissed almost falling down in her heels "Damon? What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"Where is Elena and Stefan?"

"I don't know!" She growled shoving him away, she saw Klaus watching them from across the room "I don't want to be any part of this, I wanted to come here to have some fun and get away from all of this, but it seems as if I can't!" She walked away from him swiftly drying her eyes trying to salvage her make-up.

* * *

><p>Outside the large mansion Elena and Stefan were speaking about going to see Esther up in her drawing room, of course he wouldn't be able to accompany her, but that didn't mean that secretly he wasn't going to worry for her. "If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know." She informed him in a hushed voice. But I can't get to her with three bodyguards."<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan questioned looking over at the woman he loved, he missed her more than anything and wished things could go back to the way they were, but right now Klaus was his top priority, killing him and getting rid of the extended Original family.

"Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So..." She saw the look on his face, it was almost pain stricken when she stated that she thought he didn't care for her anymore, which was untrue "What am I wrong?" A small part of her hoped he would sat she was wrong and he cared, but that wasn't going to happen and she braced herself.

"No, you're not wrong." he confirmed the lie, lying to each other seemed easier than admitting the truth "What do you need me to do?"

"Make sure that I can get into the room with Esther. Alone." She answered, that meant without Damon kicking up a fuss, without Grace going with her, although the twin seemed preoccupied with relationship drama's which is what Elena hated seeing.

"You sure you can do this?" Stefan knew she could, she was strong, independent and that was why he loved her and he loved being able to give her the choice which was the main reason why she loved him.

"I can do this." She nodded confidently about to walk back into the party before turning and looking at Stefan carefully he seemed to have a proud look on his beautiful features, his forest green eyes flashing with genuine love and pride "When we were together you used to let me make my our decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed." She smiled fondly before turning and walking into the party.

* * *

><p>In the hallway of the giant mansion Rebekah was standing there sipping her wine whilst watching all the pitiful human buzz around drunk and speak with the others, she saw Kol sauntering towards her a smirk on his lips as he grabbed a glass of wine for himself<p>

"Where's you date?" Her older brother questioned in a taunting voice, the Rebekah he remembered would never be this sappy and jealous, well, possible jealous but that was part of her nature as a protective predator.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah replied a pour pulling over her light pink lips as she poured herself a large glass of wine, Kol couldn't stop a pinch of jealousy from inside of his stomach thinking about the beautiful Caroline with another man, with a human.

"You've changed, Bekah." Kol told her firmly, granted he hadn't seen his baby sister for over a century, but even before that she wouldn't show the weakness of love "You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not settling." Rebekah told him in a harsh tone narrowing her bright blue eyes at him catching the smirk pulling across his lips "I brought hi here to kill him. He's Grace's and Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out." She flashed him a demonic grin.

"And spit right int he face of mother's rules." He sounded as if he wasn't ok with the rules, but Kol wasn't one to ever really follow anything so he was all for having fun and killing "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the large library looking down to see that he had a text from his brother telling him something was wrong with Grace in the library, he was in a blind panic as he walked in to see only Elena standing there with a look of sorrow.<p>

"Where is she? Where's Grace?" Damon's voice was filled with panic as Stefan jumped out and snapped his neck, effectively knocking him out so Elena could get into Esther's meeting without the complications of Damon or Grace.

"Better hurry up, he won't be down for long and he will wake with a vengeance." Stefan told Elena, she swiftly walked from the room, her black ball gown skimming against the floor as she collided with a hard chest

"Elena." Elijah's calming voice spoke from above her "I understand my mother requested to see you." He nodded, Finn had possible mentioned something to him, or possible he had seen the Gilbert invitation before it was sent out to her address.

"Uh, yeah." She timidly tucked a long lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear before looking up into his moral deep brown eyes "Why, is something wrong?" She asked a little worried, she didn't want the Original witch to back out now, she was in too deep.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." He informed her, it did seem odd the Esther would forgive Niklaus so quickly after he had ended her life.

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena had come to realise that Elijah held a rather good judgement on people and was really the only Original sibling she could trust, not a lot, but enough to get his opinion on his own mother.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." He mused rubbing his chin carefully before looking down into her scared, smouldering orbs "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" He questioned, he could completely understand if she said no, he hadn't given her a lot of reasons to say yes, but he could hope.

"Of course." Elena rubbed his arm carefully before walking past him looking over her shoulder at the moral Original "I'll find you later, ok?"

* * *

><p>Esther was preparing the room, burning sage so that both herself and the doppelgänger could speak without people on the other side being able to hear them, an ancient witch spell whilst his son Finn stood sharpening a dagger with a knowing smile on his face as the door was knocked twice.<p>

"That could be the girl." Esther informed him as Finn, ever the gentleman, went and opened the door seeing the beautiful, strong girl standing there with a kind smile playing on her lips.

"You're alone." Finn moved so that she could move inside of the room "Wise choice." He muttered as she looked around the large room to see Esther burning the sage.

"It's only sage." She called the girl who still loved a little confused as to why the witch was doing it "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard..." She nodded understandingly as Esther turned to her son "That'll be all Finn, thank you." He took his exit leaving closing the door after him "You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please." They both took a seat on the couch casually as they could in their tight dresses.

"How are you alive?" Elena questioned, it was the one question she had been wanting answered, she was pretty sure Grace had said Klaus had killed his mother, so how as she here being able to be seen by her? "Are you a ghost? Or-"

"Not exactly." Esther chuckled a little "When I died the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine and an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." She informed her and suddenly everything made sense to the doppelgänger.

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena noted as she remembered back to Bonnie and Abby had taken a while to open up the coffin with the help of knowing about the blood knot.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline." Esther confirmed "I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." She added with a small smile.

Elena nodded a little before looking over at the Original witch "So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" She questioned a little amazed, that was a long time to be dead/alive.

"Natures way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." Esther shook her head a little "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're going to help us KIll Klaus, aren't you?" Elena couldn't mask the small spark of hope lighting up in her voice and Esther smiled a little looking over at the doppelgänger, her son had been causing them trouble if she was this glad to see the back of him.

"On thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help..."

* * *

><p>Out the front of the mansion Grace stood with a white horse stroking it's nose carefully, he neighed and huffed as she continued, a genuine smile pulled over her glossy lips as she was startled by a whoosh of air brushing past her, tickling her skin sinfully.<p>

"You like horses?" Klaus questioned in his beautiful British accent watching her playing with the horses mane, it was so soft under her fingers as she looked over her shoulder at him shrugging a little.

"I, uh, I always used to beg my dad for a pony for Christmas." She giggled in remembrance, he chuckled a little too moving forward to pat the horses soft skin "He used to say if I was good then Santa would bring it... Never happened... He, uh, he used to say Santa was too busy and I was ok with that."

"Yes, I remember when your father and I were at the pub once he told me that story..." Klaus had known Grace's parents when she lived over in England for a short while before she had to move back due to their death "He was very proud and had many stories about you that he wished to tell everyone. He had the most delightful little picture of you in his wallet, you were incredibly young..." Klaus pulled his wallet out and showed her the exact picture "Here. I kept it to remember you until I could see you again."

"Oh my." She whispered a little taken back, Klaus seemed to own more pictures of herself and her family than she did, running her fingers over her younger self tears lined her eyes as she sniffled "Things used to be so much for simple back there, before vampires and hybrids and werewolves..." She paused seeing that there was almost a hurt look in the Original's eyes "Tell me about her... Lífa... I know what Fayth is like, a bitch, but what about the Original doppelgänger? Will you tell me about her, Klaus?"

"Where do I start?" Klaus mushed as he slid the photo of Grace back in his wallet before tucking it away carefully "She was amazing... So beautiful and strong and she didn't care about what anyone thought, even after having a child by an unknown man and people talking behind her back, but she didn't care." He smiled to himself remembering the first woman he had ever loved "When I lost her... I was devastated, I almost hated what I was, but... then I met Fay... she reminded me so much of her, but at that time I cared more about wanting to be more powerful than anyone who tried to face my and she would help to overcome that... Then I met you." He sighed a little "The fact that you're a challenge and that I have to work for you makes me what you a lot more."

"Lífa sounds nice." Grace nodded a little playing with the horses mane again, he brushed his nose against her tentatively and she giggled like a small child, Klaus found himself smiling wildly.

"I love that about you." He grinned a little "The innocence and youthfulness of you, the fact that you could turn your feels off, yet you continue to want to be as human as possible." He leaned down and pecked her cheek "I hope that you never change, Grace Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Esther was still sat with Elena in her study about to talk about her plan to end the Original's once and for all, she looked over at the young girl "I understand that Rebekah shared to the story of my family with your sister, Grace... How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."<p>

"Grace told me she said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena nodded, she had to level with her on that the doppelgänger would do anything to protect her family, she wouldn't go as far to kill them and turn them into vampires, but anything to keep them alive and safe, sure.

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood." Esther remembered, a violently shiver cascading down her spine "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against him." She nodded a little.

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena questioned, he was a Original hybrid nothing was going to be able to kill him completely "He's immortal." She reminded her shaking her head a little.

"It will take time." Esther told the young girl truthfully, this wasn't going to be a quick process and it wasn't exactly going to be easy either "Magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?" She questioned, everything always seemed to come down to her, being the doppelgänger was a lot more hard work than it had originally seemed.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther informed her, letting the girl in on her secret "But in truth I've gathered them together to preform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." She offered her the dagger that Finn had been sharpening, Elena seemed to have a timid, squeamish look on her face as she hesitated to take the dagger from the witch "Will you do it or shall I?" ELena slowly pulled her glove off and held her hand out to Esther, she gently pricked the tip of her finger "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the host in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'." Elena questioned as she watched the blood trickle down her finger, a small churn of guilt twisted uncomfortably in her stomach as she thought back to Elijah, she had promised him the truth about this meeting with Esther, but he had betrayed her before.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonights spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." Esther replied with a firm look, there was no sign of sadness or regret, she truly wanted her children gone, the monsters to be banished from the world completely.

"What?" Elena hissed, this was the same witch that went against the balance of nature to make her children into what they were, now she was going to take that all away in one fell swoop.

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the foyer Kol was watching his baby sister who was carefully scanning the room, all the humans were more drunk now, but still trying to act respectful.<p>

"I'm itching to kill someone." He stepped towards her with a snide look falling over his perfect features "What are we waiting for?" His impatience was killing him.

"The mayor concerned me." Rebekah answered with a small girl pointed at him "Give me fifteen mites to lure Matt outside." She hissed in a low voice making sure no one around her would hear, she knew not everyone here was human and some would have supernatural hearing like them.

"Outside?" Kol scoffed crossing his arms over his chest "What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it." His eyes flashed with excitement, the excitement of a kill, it had been a while since he had, over a century to be exact.

"You sound like an idiot, Kol." She hissed narrowing her icy blue orbs at him picking up her emerald green dress between her clenched hand "Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside." Swiftly she walked away from her older brother.

* * *

><p>In the library Stefan could see that Damon was finally coming around, his eyes fluttered open as he glanced around the unfamiliar room to see his younger brother sitting across from him on a leather chair with a playful smirk and a glass of whiskey.<p>

"Easy, buddy." Stefan cooed as he walked towards his brother who was finally standing up bushing himself down "Don't want you doing anything stupid." He smirked as the raven haired vampire lunged for him.

"Where's Grace? Where's Elena?" He questioned in a low voice, admittedly he was more concerned for Grace due tot he fact that he loved her and Klaus was still prying around her.

"Elena is exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther." Stefan answered with a stubborn look "Grace... I haven't actually seen Grace, you know."

"What?" Damon went to walk out but Stefan blocked him from leaving once again "What did you do?"

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all Elena right down to the broken neck. And you need to give Grace a little bit of room to breathe, you're smothering her. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon." He added with a pointed look.

"Wait. Hang one." Damon stopped him from talking holding his hands up completely shocked "I'm the problem here?" He hissed in a low voice.

Stefan smirked a little reaching over to pat his shoulder gently "You're a liability, brother." He told him and his brothers jaw dropped open.

"I'm trying to keep them alive, Stefan!"

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan replied to him rolling his forest green eyes.

"My emotions?" Damon scoffed, it had always been either Elena or Stefan that had let their emotions get the better of them, now he was the problem? This were getting pretty ridiculous in Mystic Falls. "How is this even happening right now?"

"Maybe because you care too damn much."

* * *

><p>Out in the parking lot Rebekah and Matt were advancing towards his truck, he was a little confused as to why he was out here alone, in the cold with the Original, but she was just beginning her plan, moving towards the set location where Kol would attack and end the poor human's life.<p>

"So... what are we doing out here?" Matt asked the blonde as she watched him carefully.

"Just taking a break from the polite chit-chat." She answered a little fed up with everything inside, it was so boring in there and tedious, too.

"It's freezing." He noted the crisp Virginian air "Let me grab my coat." He admittedly it wasn't for him, he hated the thought of this beautiful woman cold made the gentleman in him flare up as they approached his beat up old truck, Rebekah gave it a look.

"This is your car?" She was so used to extravagant that she compelled people for, or spent way too much, nice sports cars, or old fashioned cars, not trucks.

"Yep." Matt answered, not ashamed of his baby, he only worked in a the Grill, and spent most of his money on bills so any car was good enough for him "If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't." He grabbed his varsity jacket and put it over her tiny shoulders a kind smile on his lips.

"Oh... I'm a vampire. We don't-" She looked up into his hypnotising blue eyes and saw the genuine concern for her being out in this crispy weather, guilty filled her body when she thought of this poor boy dying taking his arm she began to lead him back towards the house "Thanks. Lets go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need."

* * *

><p>As Elena walked back to the ballroom she had a look of guilt on her face as Elijah intercepted her, she had promised him a full confession and that was what he was expecting "So, how was my mother?"<p>

"Intense." She answered truthfully, she didn't expect the woman to be so tactful and resentful that she was willing to kill all of her children, not just the troubled hybrid alone.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" The Original questioned "Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" He creased his eye brows looking at her for an answer.

"She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed." She lied, it was easier that way, Elena wanted Klaus out of her families and friends lives more than anything, unfortunately the moral Original would be gone too, but that just meant they were crazy Original free for good and could continue with their complicated lives.

"So it's true, then?" Elijah asked in a small voice "She's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." The doppelgänger confirmed with a nod as a everyone was called to the foyer that was being over-looked by the grand staircase where Esther was standing with a champagne glass in hand. It was happening.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Esther announced to the gather crowd, as Elena glanced around the room she saw Grace standing with Klaus in the crowd, Caroline with Kol, Matt with Rebekah, Finn by himself at the very bottom of the stairs and she was with Elijah, all Original's were counted for "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as on. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" She smiled as everyone rose their champagnes glasses taking it down.

"Cheers." Elijah muttered to Elena as they clinked their glasses together and he drank his down, she sighed with a heavy heart of guilt before taking down the alcohol too.

* * *

><p>"Come." Klaus took Grace's tiny hand within his own and lead her into see his art collect, she was amazed y all the beautiful art works hanging on the walls, large canvases, small, medium, oil paintings, drawings, everything was in there.<p>

"One of my passions." He informed her giving her a little more information about himself, day by day she was learning more about this psychotic hybrid.

"Wow." Grace muttered as she ran her fingers over one, feeling it was dry "These are amazing... I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain." She taunted him a little and he chuckled darkly looking around the room too.

"Yeah, well that their mistake." He answered as she walked towards a table full of beautiful, elegant jewellery, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, the lot.

"What about these?" She questioned timidly running her fingers over the large diamonds scared to break anything "Where'd you steal these from?"

"Well, that's a long story." Niklaus chuckled a little as he walked over to her, placing his arms either side of her bracing her back against the table "But rest assured it was worn by a Princess almost as beautiful as you." He flirted before she looked down to see A5 sketches that had been drawn by none other than Niklaus.

"Wait a second." She whispered as he pulled away to look at what she was looking at "Did - did you do these?" She asked in a low voice, amazed by the talent that had been hidden inside of him.

"Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice..." He smirked a little seeing her looking pretty fascinated by his stories "Have you been?"

"Apart for England for a couple of years I've never really be anywhere." Grace shrugged a little, she wanted to bad to get out of Mystic Falls and explore the world, but she couldn't leave her friends, her family.

"I'll take you." Klaus offered capturing her waist in his hands and spinning her around the room, she giggled for a moment before he moved towards her, his lips so close to her own before she turned away and pried his hands off "I'll take you whoever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"

"I can't." She whispered "I can't do this, Niklaus." She whispered as she brushed her long locks away from her face "I'm with Damon, I love Damon... Nothing is going to change that... I'm sorry. I understand that your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either-"

"Stop-"

"And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try and buy them off..." She shook her head as she looked down at the expensive dress she was wearing "But what I have with Damon is real and what we have... we don't have anything... I care for you, but I care for Damon more... I'm sorry." She whimpered as she walked swiftly from the room leaving him visibly upset.

* * *

><p>By the stairs near where everyone was just gathered into foyer listening to Esther talk Rebekah was trying to avoid her older brother Kol after bailing on the plan to kill Matt Donovan, but he managed to find her in the mist of all the drama.<p>

"There you are." The charming older brother called "I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?" He asked, he knew that she had bailed but he was going to torture her on it first.

"About that, I, uh - I changed my mind." She told him trying to act though, out of all of her brother Kol had been the most temperamental and unforgiving, even after Niklaus and her father.

"Don't tell me you like this boy." Kol scoffed seeing the solemn look on his baby sisters face "What did he go? He gave you five seconds of attention?" He sighed a little "Don't be so predictable Rebekah." He scolded in a cold voice that hurt her deep down.

"You don't have to be rude about it." She muttered before stiffening her upper lip "Just leave him be, ok?" She hissed as she turned on her heels and walked back towards the party.

"As you wish, sister." His voice was low and sinister.

* * *

><p>Grace let out a shaky breath as she stood in the foyer playing with the ends of her hair seeing Damon walk towards her with a deathly look on his face. "Where have you been?" He growled in a low voice.<p>

"Around." She answered distantly crossing her arms over her chest, he growled and looked around him before turning back to her.

"Do you want to know where I was? Stefan broke my neck so Elena could go see Esther. Nice to know you care!" He barked and she flinched at the harshness of his voice, her eyes were wide with shock knowing that Stefan and Elena had betrayed him in order to get what they want.

"What? Are you ok?" She took his face between her hands looking into his icy blue eyes, he pushed her hands away and turned away from her "Damon... I'm sorry I wasn't there... I was... I was busy." She tried to keep the truth away from him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"With him?" Damon's voice was low, he looked over his shoulder to see Grace was staring down at her feet "Good. So first you wear the dress he brought you and then you have sex with him?" He guessed but she looked up at him completely shocked.

"What!" Grace shrieked seeing the set look on his face "No! No! Damon I did not have sex with Klaus." Her voice was low and hushed "I can't believe you would even think I would do that... Why would you say that?"

"Because I can smell him all over you." Damon's eyes were filled with intensity as he turned back around to see the apologetic look on her face, she let out a small sigh before reaching over and taking his hand carefully, he just pulled it away quickly "What happened? What did you talk about?"

"Lífa... when I used to live in England and he knew my parents." She shrugged a little and he rolled his eyes "What? What's wrong now?" She hissed seeing that he was pissed off too "We can't work on this if we don't communicate with each other, alright? First you leave this morning and now you're just silently pissed at me?"

"Do you love me?" Damon asked in a low tone and Grace nodded in confirmation, she loved him more than she could possibly describe, he was her first love, the only love she needed, if they were to ever split she wouldn't know what to do "Then why do you keep going off with Klaus?"

"Damon you're only saying this because of that dream this morning... Just go cool off and I'll come find you later, alright?" She told him firmly and he huffed turning away from her walking away from her swiftly, she groaned as Caroline walked over to her

"Are you alright?" The blonde questioned seeing the frustrated look on her features, she just shrugged in response, scared to say anything because of the tears that threatened to pour out "Have you seen Matt?"

* * *

><p>Upstairs Matt was stood out on the balcony when his predator stood behind him, Rebekah promised Kol and death and now he was going to make a scene for it "Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met." The Original held his hand out formally.<p>

"Matt Donovan." He placed his hand inside of his.

"Kol Mikaelson." Tightening the grip until he saw ultimate pain come across the human's face when suddenly he was shoved off Damon stood there with an angry look on his face, he need to take his anger out on someone and an Original seemed to be his best option.

"Easy on the hand, guys a quarterback." Damon pried Kol away them shoved him over the balcony following him over, he began to beat him before snapping his neck when he turned around he saw Stefan standing there.

"Damon! Are you crazy-"

Before he knew it the door opened and all the Mikaelson's walked out Grace and Elena too, she gave him a disappointed look before walking towards him, he noticed Klaus reacting to her movement, about to go after her, but saw the deathly look on the vampires face.

"You need to leave, now." Grace ordered in a low voice, he went to argue but instead just turned on his heels and walked away from the party angrily muttering under his breath.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting alone in her bedroom wishing she had Tyler there to comfort her, it had been quite some night with the flirting from Kol, fighting with Damon and Grace, Stefan and Elena plotting against the Original's. She just needed a hug.<p>

"Tyler, it's me." She didn't even realise that she had dialled his number and caught his voicemail "I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here." She pressed end as she looked down at the picture of herself and her hybrid boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Up in Esther's study she was absolutely fuming with her younger children, how that had caused a complete scene at a formal event, Elijah was waiting for orders from his mother, but knew that Kol and Rebekah had to be dealt with, if they were not then they could not continue to live in Mystic Fall in peace, which was what the moral Original wanted more than anything.<p>

"No violence, that was all I asked." Esther vented as she paced around her own study that Niklaus had granted her when she came back "Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight." Both of them plotting to kill Matt Donovan had stepped over the line when it came to her formal event.

"It won't happen again, mother." Elijah promised with a firm nod "I'll deal with them." He added in a sure voice, he knew how Kol could be, he was a loose cannon, hard to tame, but he was going to have to get his act together if he wanted to stay in Mystic Falls with them all.

"Thank you, Elijah." Esther immediately calmed down when she looked over at her moral son, he was so calm and collected, she wished all of her children could be like him, thens he wouldn't have to eliminate the abominations of the rest of her family. "I wish the others were more like you."

Elijah smiled gratefully before turning and walking from the room, as he opened the door he noticed his brother Finn about to enter, he stopped so he could before leaving himself shutting the door behind him allowing Esther and his brother some privacy to speak.

"Are we alright to speak freely?" Finn questioned in a small voice, he couldn't small the sage entering the room and he most certainly did not want any of his siblings overhearing the conversation.

Esther nodded as she looked over her shoulder at her son "Yes, the sage still burns." She confirmed as she grabbed an old piece of script paper beginning to write her children's name in old runic on there, Finn could see the contemplating look on his mothers face.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" He questioned, the Original was completely ready to give up his eternal life in order to be at peace.

"Of course not." Esther shook her head, she was more than ready to end her children's long lives in order to set things right with nature "It's just Elijah. He's so moral." She sighed a little, she wished all of her children had a heart like either him or Finn.

"You're doing the right thing, mother." He assured her in a strong voice.

"You understand what this means, don't you?" Esther looked over at her son, she didn't want to put him under false pretences that he would survive, or he would be able to do over, this was a one time thing that would permanently end his brother and his own lives.

"I understand." Finn nodded in confirmation, he had been alive for over a century, granted most of that had been spent in a coffin, but he was ready to call it quits and help his mother restore the balance of nature "When it is time, I will be ready to die."

"Then we must completely the link." She carefully took Finn's hand and pricked it with the same dagger she had used on Elena to take her blood. She let the crimson liquid leak onto the page before released his hand letting it heal and close her eyes beginning to recite the spell "Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox." When she reopened her eyes she saw the the spell had worked, all the names on the page were connected by Finn's blood "The link is complete. You are one." She informed him before the paper set alight in front of her bright eyes.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena left Grace in the car as they walked up to the porch of her house, the older vampire had promised her a ride home when Damon had abandoned her at the party when he went off to drown his sorrows at the grill.<p>

"So, uh Esther wants to kill her whole family." Stefan nodded at little as Elena unlocked her door opening it wide "How is that for mother of the year?" He smirked a little.

"Yeah." Elena nodded a little bit accepting his sarcastic comment "And I got to look Elijah right int he eye and lie to him about it." She hated doing that to him, it was like kicking an adorable little puppy, and she understood Elijah completely, she had the upmost respect for him, she was so admiral to him because he did everything he did for his family, saving Klaus from Bonnie, although it had screwed them over and changed everything he did it for family and she understood that completely.

"Well, good." Stefan retorted in a low voice "I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go." Each other of the Original's had ruined Stefan's life in their own way, and if they hadn't already they were going to, he just knew it, that was the trait of the Original's, they were life ruiners.

"I just sighed their death sentences, Stefan-"

"No, you sighed Klaus' death sentence, Elena." He couldn't stop himself reaching out and touching her satin like skin, but as quickly as he touched he pulled away, she wasn't even completely sure it had happened or she only dreamed it had happened, but she could feel an icy burn from where he touched her. She was sure it was real. "Everyone else is just collateral damage."

"It's not that simple-"

"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. Look at what it has done to your family, Jeremy has moved away, Jenna is dead, John is dead, Isobel is dead, Grace and Damon are on the rocks, you and me aren't together." He sighed a little as he turned on his heels and walked away, he could hear her approaching and turned to look into her dark brown orbs that were glowing in the moonlight.

"Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?" She questioned, all this love, all these feelings couldn't be one sided, she loved him so much, he had to still love her too, there had to be such hope.

"When?"

"How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I... I feel. I feel everything." She told him, that was her basically saying that she loved him still and his heart broke a million times over looking at her.

"Elena, stop-"

"I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing." She looked over at him with a set look on her face.

"What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, ELena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you." Stefan was surprised when Elena grabbed his face between her hands and made her look at him.

"Then show it!" She growled "Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care!" She added with a angry voice when suddenly his lips crushed down against her, suddenly he pulled away and left to his car to catch the look Grace was giving him.

"Don't hit me again. Please."

* * *

><p>Damon was pouring shot after shot down his throat trying to drown his sorrows, he was completely wasted and could barely stand up straight, or sit up straight as he compelled the bartender for another bottle. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rebekah being turned down by Matt as he walked away from her.<p>

"Burn." Damon slurred looking at the amazingly beautiful blonde "Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence." He chuckled darkly as she gave him a exasperated look.

"Shut up, Damon." She ordered in a harsh tone "Knew I should have killed him..." She muttered under her breath making the younger vampire laugh a little more "Mother wouldn't let me."

"Well... never let people tell you what to do." He poured himself another shot grabbing another glass for Rebekah handing it per to her "Besides... You would have broken him in seconds." He smirked as he poured the bottle down his neck, his sex drive was picking up as he looking up and down her fine body and for a moment he forgot about the pain of Grace and remembered he was Damon Salvatore.

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?"

"No. I'm just saying tat you should find someone a little more durable. That's all." He smirked referring to him, before they knew it they were in a passionate make out session.

* * *

><p>After a long drive Stefan and Grace arrived home, both were incredibly quiet as they walked in to the house grabbing a drink from the kitchen first not checking the other rooms, he handed her a scotch and she downed it, she hissed as it burned her throat uncomfortably.<p>

"Damon." A high british voice moaned, Grace's eyes widened as she ran towards the living room seeing Damon between Rebekah's legs as they kissed heavily, removing each others clothes with need and a drunken slur.

"No." Grace whispered as she saw her boyfriend pleasuring another woman, her heart broke into a thousand tiny piece she wasn't sure could be repaired "No. No. No." She whispered covering her mouth, both suddenly pulled back surprised to see them back.

"Grace!" Damon jumped up and Stefan stood in front of the girl he thought of as a sister protectively as tears poured down her cheeks at a fast pace "Gracie! Baby-"

"No!" She growled giving him a look "Don't... Don't talk to me right now. I can't. I can't even look at you." She struggled for words as she quickly ran to the bedroom and started to pack up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" She didn't answered him, she kept replaying the scene in her head over and over, and each time it hurt even more "Please. Talk to me-"

"I'm going to stay with Elena. I need some time to think. To get my head straight." She informed him as she messily slung her clothes in her bag whilst trying to dry her tears "Just to think. Until I'm ready to talk to you. Have fun with Rebekah-"

"It was a spur of the moment, I was drunk-"

"So what makes it better!" She screamed as she zipped up her bags "I'll have someone come and collect the rest of my things..."

"Please don't leave." Damon begged "Can we just talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" She turned to him with a look full of fury "You were going to have sex with Rebekah, you don't care about me, Damon! You only care about yourself." She hissed drying her eyes as Stefan walked into the room.

"Just back off, Damon." He ordered in a low voice letting Grace walk past him "Wow. You really screwed things up this time, brother... You've lost the only girl who ever truly loved you for who you were. Nice job." He hissed in a low voice before turning and leaving Damon standing there devestated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**:"( No, Drace! Oh, I really hated writing that, I really hope you don't hate me for breaking them apart but they needed some kind of drama between them. What do you think is going to happen now?**

**I don't want you Drace shippers to lose hope, this may not be the end for that lovely couple, spark may fly ;) but Damon has some work to do and what about Klaus? OH dear...**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review, fave or alert!**

**Graciiee xx**


	59. All My Children

Twisted Love

Season Three

All My Children

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>As Damon awoke he felt a sharp pain in his head, rolling onto his side he saw Grace's side of the bed was completely empty and untouched and everything came rushing back. He had basically cheated on her with Rebekah Mikaelson, grabbing his phone quickly he dialled Grace's number and as predicted she didn't answer.<p>

"Grace... I need to speak to you. Please call me back or text me or something. I love you. I really love you so much, so please. Please call me." He begged as he placed his phone back down on the side.

The door opened and Damon hoped for his little 5'2" Princess to walk in the room, but instead his younger brother walked in with an angry look on his face and a bag in his hands, he walked out to Damon's closest and began to throw Grace's things inside.

"What are you doing!" Damon growled as he jumped up from his lonely bed but Stefan continued to ignored him and carried on packing her delicate items of clothing and personal items "Hey! What the hell are you doing! That's Grace's stuff!"

"Yeah. And considering that you messed things up with Grace and she moved out, back with her sister, she needs all of her stuff, Damon. Elena just rang me asked me to get it for her." He glanced around the room looking for more of Grace's stuff "Where's her... underwear and stuff..."

"You do not touch Grace's things." Damon snatched the bag from his hand and quickly Stefan lashed out punching him in the face, the older vampire flew across the room outside into the bushes that lined the house "Dick." He muttered as he climbed back through shattered window into the tense room seeing Stefan was ready for a fight. "Let me take Grace her things..."

Stefan gritted his teeth, seeing the torn look on his brothers face before throwing the bag on the bed "I will get Elena to ring me if there is any trouble, I want you in and out, alright?" He ordered before turning and walking form the room.

* * *

><p>Grace was sat alone in the guest room of the Gilbert house, the door was locked and she was laying on the mattress of the unmade bed with a bottle of vodka in her tiny hands pouring it down her throat, every so often she would hear Bonnie, Caroline and Elena talking about her.<p>

"Grace." A soft voice and a swift knock came from the other side of the heavy wooden door "Can you please come out? We're starting to get really worried. I know Damon hurt you and I know you're upset about it, but please just come and talk about it." Elena begged, she hated seeing her twin like that, she felt so hopeless and frustrated, mostly at Damon, he was the one who did this to her...

"Get out!" Caroline ordered from downstairs "Elena!" Grace heard Elena's footsteps pounding down the stairs at lightening quick speed, someone they didn't want was in the house Elijah, Klaus, Stefan, Damon? One of them must be there disturbing the quiet harmony of the house.

* * *

><p>As Elena approached the door she saw Bonnie and Caroline blocking Damon out, he had a distort look on his tanned face as he saw the woman he loves twin approaching him with a grim look "Please, Elena, just let me talk to her-"<p>

"No." Elena told him before reaching back and punching him square in the face, he stepped back before looking forward at the girl, she felt so good getting that out of her system, Grace had always been the one that protect her, but now it was her turn to step forward "Get out and don't come back or I'll call Stefan and you'll have to leave..."

"I need to speak to her, explain why I did it." Damon called and the blonde vampire laughed loudly holding her stomach. That was a laugh! How could anyone ever thinking cheating was right, he had a solemn look on his face, he was a broken man without her and only Bonnie could seem to see this, due to her ability to be so calm and collect, looking through Elena's and Caroline's mist of anger.

"Why you were going to have sex with another woman? Because Klaus was moving in on her? Because she's better off with him? At least he would treat her right!" Caroline added with a harsh tone and Damon felt his heart break all over again, he braced his hand on the door frame as he looked at Elena with a pleading look in his icy eyes.

"Five minutes. That's all I'm asking. Please." He whispered as he moved closer to the door, Caroline was about to slam the door, but Bonnie held it open for him rolling her eyes as she let him through "Thank you. Thank you." He didn't hesitate as he zipped upstairs to hear music coming from Grace's room.

'_Waiting for you, call I'm sick, call I'm angry, calling I'm desperate for your voice, listening to the song we used to sing, in the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer, it's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet... Like when we would meet._'

His heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces as he approached the door, knocking on it twice gently there was no response from the other side, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy to hear his voice, but he had to see her.

* * *

><p>Grace lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling, a sigh escaped her lips as the door knocked twice, it was probably Elena again checking if she was ok, it had been like that the last couple of hours, even in the middle of the night the smaller twin had heard her sister, or her friends creeping in to check she was alright.<p>

"Grace." Damon's voice whispered from the other side of the door and she sat up, her heart aching as she heard his deep, soothing voice calling to her "Gracie. Please open the door. I need to see you. I need to apologise."

She couldn't find the words, she was hurting so much, her heart was completely shattered and wasn't sure if it was ever to repair, her bottom lip quivered as small tears cascaded down her cheeks and she stifled the sobs that would follow.

"Grace. I know you're in there and I know you can hear me, so please just listen." He begged as he pressed his forehead to the wooden door "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, and I know you have every right to never forgive me, but I can't live that way. I need you and only you..." He paused waiting for some kind of movement for speaking, but she remained silent

All she could think of was the look of pleasure that was on Rebekah's smug face when they were making out, her heart felt as if it was about to just explode within her chest, break into a thousand piece, things would be a lot more simpler if she just... turned it off.

She couldn't deny had contemplated it, after the first couple of hours of sobbing she wanted to just forget about whatever feelings she had for Damon and move on, but her head told her _no! _But now hearing him so torn up due to her departure she began to think about it again.

"I-I have some clothes out here for you... I'll leave them out here." Damon announced, she heard him sniffle as a duffle bag hit the ground "If you ever want to talk, or see me, please call. I love you still so much and... and I just want you to be happy again." He whispered as he turned and walked away, she heard his footsteps heading for the ground floor.

Standing up from her seat on the double bed she wandered over to door, she unlocked it and peaked outside to see the empty hallway, grabbing the bag she pulled it inside and slammed the door shut not hesitating in locking it. As she began to get all of her clothes out she didn't fail to notice a small, antique, dark wooden box, prying it open she saw precious personal items, pictures of her family, jewellery, love notes.

One picture stood out the most, the picture Niklaus had given to her on her birthday, of herself and her adoption parents, picking it up she sobbed a little before falling to the ground, life had gotten so hard and _she_ would have know what to say, or what to do, Grace was lost and confused as to where to go.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door and turned suddenly when he heard Grace's door open, but had soon as it did it slammed shut again, the lock twisting sharply, he let out a small sigh as he dried his tears and opened the front door "You were stupid." Elena's snide voice came from behind him, he turned to her and saw the grim look pressed on her face "Even thinking about doing that to someone as good as Grace... You've broken her."<p>

"And I want to fix it-"

"But that would be _so_ selfish Damon, she needs time; she needs some time to get away from Mystic Falls, get away from you more importantly and have a breather... She just... you need to stay away from her, that's not a request that a order. Do you understand?" Elena took slow steps towards him and he gulped as he stepped back bashing into the door "I will even hire a bodyguard to make sure you come no where near my sister, because _you_ and that slut did this to her and I don't want her hurt again."

"But, Elena. I love Grace-"

"Well, you're going to have to learn to accept the fact that she might have run out of love for you." Elena hissed and Damon flinched from her words, was she right? Had Grace had enough of his games and bullshit? He nodded a little, a pain stricken look on his eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Damon stuttered before turning and walking from the house, closing the door firmly shut behind him and then walking back to his car, he turned to look onto the second floor, the curtains on Grace's window twitched before he turned back around and leaving.

* * *

><p>Elijah was walking around his mother's study looking for anything out of the ordinary, it wasn't that he didn't believe his mother, or Elena. It's that he didn't trust them enough not to lie to him, as he had betrayed them before. He noticed a burnt substance in a bowl, leaning close he could smell the distinct smell of burnt sage.<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs in Klaus' mansion Rebekah walked in the room freshly showered, Kol and Klaus looked up at her, one was extremely angry, the other had a knowing smirk "Well, aren't you quite the little home wrecker." Kol announced as Rebekah looked over at him, Klaus narrowed his eyes at his sister before standing up.<p>

"Shut up, Kol." She hissed "Are you actually angry with me, Nik? I made it easier for you with Grace now, she is so pissed at Damon you _actually_ stand a chance..." She shrugged a little as she pulled her blonde tresses up into a high pony tail.

"I wanted her happy, even if that was with _him_, but I suppose I should thank you..." He paused for a moment seeing the amused look on his younger brothers face. It was true, he would hate to see Grace this broken and feared what he would do to Damon if he saw him again.

"Listen, I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment..." Kol announced as he rose from his seat, he had been stuck in a coffin for over a century, he needed some kind of fun with a woman, with Caroline hopefully.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus told him as he poured himself a whiskey, Rebekah was sorting out of her clothes, trying to find accessories for her outfit that she was wearing.

"It's not fun to go alone." Kol countered with a knowing smirk "we can go pick up that gorgeous little Grace on the way, maybe Caroline, too. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." He threw him a look and the older brother chuckled darkly.

"Ok." Klaus nodded a little standing up from his seat by the piano "Why not? I didn't nearly have enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date... and being knocked out by Grace's ex... is that what he is now, Bekah? An ex to Grace, due to you." She lunched a shoe at him aggressively and he dodge it as both brothers laughed.

"Just go." Rebekah ordered with a deathly low voice, in some ways she felt slightly guilty for what she had done to Grace and Damon, but she had originally daggered her so she was holding a grudge.

Elijah walked into the living room to see Rebekah was flicking through some fashion magazine, he walked towards her with the burnt sage in his hands "Rebekah." He called and she looked up at him a little tired "I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behaviour?" He questioned keeping his voice low.

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Rebekah countered with a small shrug as her older brother took a seat next to her holding his hand out so she could see the burnt sage in his hand.

"Burnt sage." He informed her "She was going a privacy spell." Which in turn meant she had something to hide, or was plotting something she didn't want anyone to know about.

"You know she fancies such things." Rebekah replied looking up into the soft eyes of her brother "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her." She had noticed the strange behaviour of both her older brother and mother, but didn't want to say anything.

"I don't trust Finn." Elijah answered shaking his head, he knew how Finn truly felt about what they were and knew he was willing to do anything to put an end to it "He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true." Rebekah tisked "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole." Without their father "She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" She questioned closing her magazine.

* * *

><p>"<em>She is just in so much pain." <em>Elena told Bonnie as they sat in the room next to Grace's, due to her vampire hearing she could hear them, she pulled her knees up into her chest as small tears streaked down her cheeks at a fast pace. _"I hate seeing her like this, I hate him for doing this to her."_

"_I know, Elena, but what you did was for the best, he's hurt her and he doesn't deserve her..."_ Bonnie retorted to her friend as they continued to do whatever they were doing.

"_But I just feel... I just feel as if they were meant to be... Like Damon is Grace's epic love." _Elena paused and Grace stifled her sobs even more, maybe Damon was her one and only and she would never be able to forgive him and hen would have to spend eternity alone.

Grace pulled herself up from where she was sitting to walk over to her dressing table, leaning down she looked at herself in the mirror, her usually tranquil chocolate brown eyes were dull and faded, glassy from the tears, she had make-up smeared all over her face and her clothes were torn and tattered.

Then something shiny caught her eye looking at the elegant heart necklace that lay around her neck she yanked it from her neck, breaking the chain, and then throwing it to the floor a small whimper falling from her pouted lips. As she lay back down on the bed she let out the smallest of sighs as sleep took over her, falling into a tranquil sleep, it seemed to be the only place she wasn't haunted by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's Dream<strong>

"_I love you, Grace. Only you. I hunger for you. Ever since you were a soft, little human. I will always love you. Forever." Damon told her in a sure voice as he moved towards her, the younger vampires heart melted as he advanced over to her, but as he got there he stopped dead when a whoosh of air glided elegantly through the room._

"_Damon." Rebekah's slick British voice called from beside them, he turned away from Grace and sauntered over to the beautiful blonde planting a passionate kiss on her lips and Grace was yanked violently from her dream._

* * *

><p>"No!" Grace screamed as she sat upright, she couldn't be free if them both anywhere, in her dreams, in reality, her stomach churned at the sickness of thinking of them together, her head hurt thinking about it.<p>

* * *

><p>In Elena's room Bonnie sat with the doppelgänger as they tried to learn the sage burning spell that Esther had used the night of the Mikaelson ball in order to keep privacy between them.<p>

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Elena whispered, she didn't know if the spell was working and she didn't know if Grace could hear her "I mean, I'm just trying to protect her... I can't even imagine what she's going through. Is it working?" She questioned when the door suddenly opened and the blonde vampire was stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not working." She confirmed in a low voice "And if I can hear everything you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo, then so can Grace!" She added in a sharp tone and both nodded understanding.

"I don't know." Bonnie murmured as she shook her head gently, this spell was new to her, and wasn't written down in her grimoire "It's a tricky spell."

"When Esther did it she kept the sage burning. There was a lot of smoke." She informed her and Bonnie nodded a little.

"Alright." She agreed as she relight the sage again "Try it again." She ordered and the vampire turned and walked from the room closing the door behind her "Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning."

"And all this time you let me vent about Grace and Damon!" Elena's eyes flew open wide with shock as she looked over at her friend.

"I don't want you to worry." Bonnie answered, she had enough worry and anger due to The Salvatore's and her sister that she didn't wan to make her any worse.

"Ok, well, what did she want?" Elena looked over at her witch friend who just shrugged a little.

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite." Bonnie replied as she looked over at Elena, she had a fairly worried look on her face.

"Ok, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Elena questioned in a small voice watching the sage burn, it wasn't the same as before.

"Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie's voice was full of suspicion, getting rid of the Original's was all they had ever wanted, to not have Klaus sniffing around, or Elijah, or Rebekah, just to have them all gone and try to restore life to normality, well as much normality they could get in Mystic Falls.

"I just keep thinking... Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position and I'm just going to let him die? It just doesn't feel right..." She added as the door burst open and the blonde vampire stood there with a set look on her face, she was so angry with Elena for trying to sympathise with the Originals.

"Ok. First of all, this privacy thing is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this." Caroline told her in a firm voice and the doppelgänger nodded timidly, guilt still rolling inside of her.

Bonnie sighed a little, leaning over to rub her best friends shoulder soothingly "There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night."

"What?"

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her." The witch replied with a solemn look on her features.

* * *

><p>Damon grabbed himself a glass of blood, nothing seemed to be numbing the pain of losing Grace, at least when Klaus took her he had the hope of finding her again and taking her back, but he had ruined it with her and Elena had ordered him to stay away. That had hurt him more than anything.<p>

He figured Elena was right, she needed space, and with Klaus about to be killed with the rest of his psycho Original family then that space could in no way push her closer to Klaus, he would give her what she needed, then they would get back together and make up passionately.

"Did you go and give the stuff to Grace?" Stefan walked into the room, normally he would side with his older brother, but this time he was in the wrong and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Yep. And don't worry, brother, she hates me. She didn't even say a word to me." He grabbed another glass and filled it with blood for his brother "Join me in a victory drink, for when we finish Klaus."

"Shouldn't we wait until, I don't know, he's actually dead." Stefan retorted in a low voice and his older brother returned an eye roll.

"Why are you so extra broody? There is nothing that can go wrong in this plan. It's fool proof. Better yet, it's Elena proof." He added and Stefan emitted a low growl from his throat "Listen, I know you're probably pissed about what happened between Grace and I, but... we just need to put that behind us for now so this plan goes right."

"You think Elena is going to screw it up, don't you?" Stefan looked over at his brother, anger was bubbling inside of him as he spoke about the woman he loved, just because Damon had ruined his love didn't mean Stefan had.

"I think someone needs to speak to her." Damon retorted wiggling his eye brows "And considering she threatened to hire a bodyguard to keep me away then it should be you..." He paused for a minute before looking at his brother with an almost torn look "And maybe... Maybe you could check on Grace, she might speak to you."

* * *

><p>There was a swift knock at the door, Elena bounded down the stairs and opened the door to reveal the handsome Original Elijah, he had a dashing day suit on with a charming smile playing on his lips.<p>

"Elena." He greeted leaning casually against the door frame, she could see his muscular chest at the top of his shirt, he had a fair few buttons undone and she couldn't help but have a good look.

"Elijah." She kept her voice level, he was most certainly a breath taking specimen with his deep chocolate brown eyes and short, spiky dark brown hair, tanned skin and muscular body.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something." He informed her and she was quick to agree, feeling the guilt of what was to happen to Elijah she would do anything anything for him.

* * *

><p>The walked around the woods, Elena couldn't remember the last time she was in here, maybe when they freed Katherine and Fayth, or maybe during the ritual, but other than that she wasn't sure.<p>

"Forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah mused as he looked around the beautiful woods, he enjoyed being outside, so he could clear his head, get back to nature, not to have to put up with his brothers or sister and just be himself.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena replied as she looked around, obviously she didn't know the land from before she was born.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was an field where wild horses use to graze." He pointed to all these amazingly places, and right now Elena just could see it, but she could imagine, wish she was there.

"That's incredibly."

"Come." He motioned her further into the woods, he hated what he was about to do, but he needed to know what was going on with his mother and Finn, he couldn't risk his life anymore.

"Do you know this place too?"

"I do." Elijah confirmed with a curt nod "Below us is a carven I used to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena went to turn, the Original was beginning to scare he, she was bout to blurt out his others plan, or he was about to work it out for himself... Either way he wasn't going to be happy.

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah noted in a low voice "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I ask about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." He turned to look at the guilt written all over her face.

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elena wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but she was already in too deep.

"I can hear your heartbeat." He informed her, her human heartbeat was going ten to the dozen as she tried to lie to him "It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena whimpered.

"What? Elena?" He growled stepping towards her, she looked up into his monstrous dark brown eyes.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in the coffin was going to kill Klaus." Elena informed him to start and he nodded waiting for her to continue "When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think."

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again-"

"When she asked me, I... I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." She looked up at him as his eyes widened, he finally understand that his mother wanted all of her children dead.

"She want to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah mused as he watched the timid doppelgänger in front of him "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah." Elena whimpered "I wish there was something I could do to help." She begged, but from what she knew there was nothing she could do to undo the bond, and no one that would help her.

"You know, one thing I've learned in my life on this Earth... be careful what you wish for." Suddenly Elijah stomped down and the Earth crumbled below their feet, he caught Elena in his arms and they dropped before into the cavern.

When Elena knew that Elijah was gone she dug her phone out of her pocket with her trembling hands and looked at the screen, no signal was available in this part of the cavern.

* * *

><p>"No, from what Bonnie and Elena told me Grace has stepped foot out of her room and I actually haven't heard anything from Elena in the past hour." Alaric informed Damon over the phone, he had been calling trying to keep tabs on Grace and her sister.<p>

"Neither of them are answering their phone."

"Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this _almost_ Original sex you've been having." Alaric retorted gaining a look from Meredith, he gave her a don't worry look and she shrugged as she tilted her glass back absentmindedly.

"Ugh... I'm going to guess Elena told you." Damon growled as he drunk some more blood mixed with whisky, he let out a growl as he waited for Alaric to respond.

"Maybe."

"Well, did she also tell you that she is having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?" Damon retorted in an incredibly low voice, it was just like Elena to get involved with this, she had already told him to stay away, which she was, and now she was going around telling everyone.

"Hey, listen, I'm not going to judge her for having a conscience." Alaric retorted, that was what he admired about Elena most, her humanity, her compassion even in the most dire situations.

"Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is all over." Damon told him firmly and Alaric rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, I wouldn't even if I could and I can't because I'm busy." Alaric retorted in a short voice making the vampire on the other end scoff loudly.

"Busy doing what?"

"Don't worry about it..." Alaric answered trying to sound not so suspicious, after everything they have been through Damon had still not taken a shine to Meredith.

"Are you with sexy, psycho doctor?" Damon smirked a little and the teacher felt anger bubbling inside of him as he let out a hiss.

"Why don't you go see your girlfriend? Oh no, wait, you screwed it up with her." Alaric quickly hit end of his phone before shoving it back in his pocket to see the look he was getting from Meredith "Sorry about that." He muttered.

"Does he still think I'm a serial killer?" Meredith questioned with a fairly amused look in her eyes, she smirked before budging him a little bit.

"He's a little judgemental, when he clearly has no right to be." Alaric told her and she laughed looking over at him.

"Speaking of. Your x-rays were inconclusive. Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tall anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left handed, right handed." She listed the continuous details of whoever could have tried to end Alaric "No clue."

"Well, what about my head?" Alaric questioned, that night he hadn't remembered anything about who had attacked him, it was just strange how the whole night seemed a blur, he couldn't remember a single detail, apart from when Elena and Matt got there, he hadn't had drunk that much... "Why can't I remember anything about the attack?"

"Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget." She lowered her voice, vampires had the handy trick of being able to hear very well.

"Wait... you think the killer's a... a vampire?" Alaric questioned as he went through the list of suspects in his head, most vampires were supposedly his friend, then there was the Originals, but the dangerous ones were able to get in the Gilbert house, so it was someone with an open invitation and a thirst for blood?

"There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion." She glanced to her side when Kol and Klaus both approached the bar, both dress smart, with dashing smiles on their faces.

"Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large." Klaus chuckled as he ordered two drinks from the bar gaining grim looks from both Meredith and Alaric "Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?"

"Right." Kol nodded eyeing Meredith up and down seductively, she rolled her eyes and turned away from him towards Alaric.

* * *

><p>Elena was beginning to panic as she stood in the bottom of the cavern looking around still trying to get some kind of service when suddenly Rebekah appeared blocking her exit from the cave.<p>

"Going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?" The doppelgänger felt rage burning inside of her when she thought of the slut Original who had seduced Damon and spilt Grace and him up.

"Not much." She shrugged a little inspecting her manicured nails "Unless you try to run. In witch case, I get you kill you." She flashed her a sadistic grin.

* * *

><p>Klaus dug his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen for a moment before searching for a contact <em>Grace<em> was written and he hit call holding the phone to his ear, hoping she would answer, but knowing she never would.

"_Hey, this is Grace, leave a message, or don't. Whatever._" Her voicemail announced and Klaus rolled his eyes, he hated these things, it was just another way for her to ignore him.

"Grace, sweetheart. I know you're really upset with Damon right now and you should know, I'm here if you want to talk, about anything, I hate knowing you're upset. Please call me back." he hit end and Kol chuckled beside him.

"You are never going to give up on her are you? Rebekah has told me all about you two... The chase, it is so unlike you Nik... I suppose she is rather good looking." Kol smirked as he looked down at his phone.

"You don't know anything about Grace and I." Klaus told his brother in a low snarl "So I suggest you stay out. Alright?" He growled and Kol chuckled throwing his head back at his brother who was getting defensive.

"Calm down, brother. No need to get so... crazy over this girl."

"I'm warning you, Kol. End this conversation now unless you want it to be your last." Klaus growled giving his brother a deathly look and the younger brother just rolled his eyes turning back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Grace pulled her phone out of the draw it was in and looked to see she had so many miss calls and voicemails, tolling through them all most was just by Damon.<p>

"_Grace, I love you. Call me._"

"_Please. I know you probably hate me, but I just need you hear your voice. I need to know you're ok. That's we're going to be ok. One day._"

"_I'm begging you. Call me. This is killing me not being able to speak to you. Knowing how upset you are. Please, Gracie, just call me_."

She skipped over the others but stopped on a certain one, the voice sent chills down her spine as she listened.

"_Grace, this is Elijah. I heard what happened between you and Damon and I am very sorry to hear it, but there are many people out here that are worried about you. Call one of us back, thank you._" The messaged ended and she stared down at her phone as the next one played.

"_Hey, Grace, it's Tyler, I, uh, I got a message from Care this morning saying that you and Damon... __Well that you two broke up because of... reasons, but I want you to know everything is going to be ok... I'll catch you later, Gilbert._"

She gulped, everyone knew, everyone knew about her break up which meant everyone was talking about it and was picking sides which broke her heart into tiny pieces. The next out started and her jaw dropped open as she listened to the British voice spill through.

"_Grace, sweetheart. I know you're really upset with Damon right now and you should know, I'm here if you want to talk, about anything, I hate knowing you're upset. Please call me back._" Klaus told her in a torn voice and that was the final message.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the house after searching everywhere for Elena, he had tried to get hold of her and was beginning to worry about her safety, with the Original's around everything was unexpected.<p>

"I can't find her anywhere." He announced as he walked into the living room to see Elijah sat casually near the fire and Damon standing across the room watching him intently.

"Hello, Stefan." The Original purred as the younger vampire walked into the room.

"He has Elena." Damon informed him and Stefan stiffened at the words, he couldn't believe that Elijah had betrayed them once again, just when you think you can trust a person.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah told them both and they narrowed their eyes.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon retorted in a deeply sarcastic voice making Elijah narrowed his dark brown orbs.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Elijah added referring to the time where his step-brother Niklaus had ended his mothers life "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan questioned watching the Original carefully, he would do anything to ensure Elena's safety.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." Elijah informed them both and Stefan creased their eye brows a little confused with where the Original was going with this.

"Broken?" He questioned.

"Yeah, he means." Damon make a cutting motions with his finger over his neck saying that he was going to have to kill them to make sure the line was broken.

Stefan looked directly over at a calm Elijah trying to hide the surprise "You want us to kill them."

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah glanced down at his wrist watch before hearing a smirk from Damon.

"Oh, how super specific of you." He announced wondering why Elijah was being so specific.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. Then will go after Grace. So we all have out timeline? I suggest you get started." He turned and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright, love, now look into the camera." Rebekah announced pointing her phone at Elena as they stood down in the underground cavern.<p>

"What are you doing?" Elena looked over at the blonde Original who was grinning menacingly at her as she held her phone in front of her.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriend." Rebekah answered "Oh, how about we get Grace involved in this?" She held her hand out for Elena's phone "Give me your phone."

"No."

"Give it to me!" Rebekah screamed and Elena abruptly dropped her phone and Rebekah was quick to retrieve it seeing that she had service she quickly called the doppelgänger's sister.

"What's up Elena?" Grace asked as she picked up her phone, there was something not right about her voice, it was dull and monotone, bare of any emotion as she listened and waited for her sister to respond.

"Try again." Rebekah taunted as she held the phone out, it was on speaker phone, Elena watched in horror as they spoke to one another.

"What are you doing with Elena's phone?" Grace demanded in a low growl as Rebekah just laughed her off.

"Well, why don't you come and find us, join the party." Rebekah replied as she leaned back against the wall "I am missing my pretty little brunette friend, your sister is dull as dishwater..." She answered flashing Elena a grin "No offence."

"Why don't you do us all a favour and drop dead." Grace hissed, they could hear her changing her clothes. "You know the funny thing about you Rebekah? You once said to me that you wanted love and companionship, but you can't have it, so you're willing it take it away from someone else. Low blow, Bekah. Keeping acting like this and no one will _ever_ love you."

"You know, I did almost sleep with Damon, so I'll let you have that one." Rebekah shrugged a little, that did really hurt her, but she didn't want to show weakness in Grace's eyes "Come find us. We can banter some more." She hung up the phone before placing it back on the floor.

"I guess you think I had this coming, huh?" Elena questioned looking over at the blonde who was shocked by her sudden talking "After what I did to you? After what Grace and I did to you." She added.

"You know, I don't want I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you. Then your sister." Rebekah hissed trying to keep her cool, but her anger kept flaring up.

"That isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you." Elena reminded her and the blonde looked over narrowing her bright blue orbs "I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you."

"Do you think I want to spend what could be my last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back?" The Original scoffed loudly "Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage." She taunted lowering her voice "So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off."

* * *

><p>Grace walked out of her bedroom to see the beautiful red roses Damon had given her, a small tear trickled down her cheek and she zipped away from them. It hurt her too much to think of him, yet it almost killed her being away from it, she was truly torn.<p>

She was amazed as she got outside into the dull sun under the growing clouds, twilight would soon be upon them, looking around her took in her surroundings searching for Elena's scent, She couldn't find it anywhere so she went to the only place she could think of, the Grill.

* * *

><p>Stefan was down in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding looking at the hospital blood bags the brothers kept in there holding one in his hands just staring at it, Damon stomped down the stairs to see him observing the bag intently, he leant casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"Clock's ticking." Damon informed him "You gonna help me brainstorm a plan to save the love of _your_ life or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?" He asked him cocking an dark eye brown in a questioning way.

"We need to call Bonnie." Stefan replied firmly as he turned to his older brother "There's got to be way to for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power." He added his voice was softer than before.

"A) What if she's with Esther? B) What is she can't cut her off? C) I don't know how any of this stuff works. D) Neither do you!" Damon told him in a firm voice, anything they would do would be better than anything, but they had to act quick before Elijah made the call to Rebekah.

"You got a better plan?" Stefan looked over the the icy blue eyed man, he seemed colder than usual, maybe it was before of his emotions and Grace being out of his life, he was hurting and his younger brother could see this.

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics... Can't draw power from a dead battery." Damon suggested and Stefan looked over at him a little shocked, was he really suggesting that they kill Bonnie and her mother, he couldn't be serious.

"Kill them."

"It if comes to that." Damon retorted in a hard voice before grabbing the blood bag from his hand, popping it open and taking a quick swig before handing it back to Stefan, the beautiful bloody sensation filled his whole body drawing him in.

"There's got to be another way." Stefan contemplated, killing Bonnie was a terrible idea, Grace and Elena would never forever them, it already seemed as if they never would, he didn't want to push it any further.

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan." He smirked a little as he held up the silver dagger, the one he got Grace to take out of Elijah when they made the plan to bring him back and end Klaus.

"You want to dagger Elijah."

"They're all linked." Damon answered with a small shrug "One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, Grace forgives me, problem solved." He answered, Stefan could see his true intention, if he looked the hero then Grace would be able to forgive him, but it wasn't that simple.

"We don't know if that'll effect Klaus."

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem..." Damon shrugged and he was right, Barbie Original and crazy Elijah was and it would most certainly work on, but one problem stood before them, if a vampire used the dagger then they would die.

"Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it." Stefan stated and Damon grinned a little, he had already solved that problem.

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, no, they're still here." Alaric answered as he spoke on the phone to Damon, every so often he would glance over at Klaus and Kol who were at the bar drinking "Yeah, they've drank their way through half of the Grill's liquor supply." He was shocked when Grace walked in looking at little distressed "Your ex just walked in."<p>

"Grace." He whispered before he let out a small sigh "Stick to the plan. Divide and conquer. First, we need a little blond distraction..." he informed him as Caroline walked into the room right on cue giving Alaric a look as he hung up.

"Grace." She whispered as she walked over to the brunette as she glanced around the room "Are you ok?"

"No, Rebekah has Elena, she called me, Care-" Grace whispered and Caroline over her mouth before pointing her manicured nail to her own temple speaking in her head to Grace, knowing she would hear due to her telepathy.

"_Listen, we're sorting everything out, I need you to do me a favour, it will be easier to distract Kol if you distract Klaus, take him anywhere. Alaric is going to dagger Kol and that will stop the others, the link... Just don't cause a scene..._" She gave Grace as she slowly peeled her hand away from Grace's mouth and looked and they both nodded before they walked past the Originals.

"Grace." Klaus purred as both of the females walked past him and his brother, he smirked at her.

It didn't take long for Kol to noticed beautiful Caroline with the younger vampire, he grinned at her as he announced her name in a greeting "Caroline."

"Oh, it's you." Caroline muttered as she looked at Kol, rolling her silvery orbs a little, Klaus gave Grace the smallest of smiles and she returned it.

"Grace, sweetheart, Can we talk?" Klaus asked taking her hand a little leading her out of the door and Kol grinned charmingly at the blonde that was left alone in the busy Grill.

"Well, those two seem to hit it off, how about joining a lonely vampire for a drink?" Kol smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself." She hissed as she turned on her heels and walked over to the pool table the Original smirked, she wanted to play a game and he was more than willing to play.

* * *

><p>Klaus led Grace outside and they sat down on a bench across the road, she was completely and silent and he could see that she was hurting a lot, the way she trembled and looked away.<p>

"I'm sorry for what Rebekah did, I know it means nothing coming from me, but I am sorry that you are so hurt." Klaus ghost his hand down her back and she let out a small sigh looking up into his mixed colour eyes "And I want you to know that you can talk to me any time that you need to."

"Thank you." Grace's voice was soft as she looked out into the night, she could have sworn she saw a set of icy blue orbs watching her, but quickly shook away the thought "Can we not talk about Damon and your sister? It's too soon."

"Of course." Klaus smiled a little "Talk to me. Come on, give me another chance. I dare you." He brushed his hands in her long chocolate brown hair and she shivered at the feeling, he edged closer to her "I'll have you know that I can actually be quite good company."

"Alright." She agreed in a small smile that was spreading over her juicy lips, guilt washed over her as she thought of the plan Caroline had told her ago "So, Niklaus, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you." He took her hand softly holding it in his own, for the moment it felt good being with someone that cared for her, maybe someone that would mend her heart "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in your eternity... Everything you _need_ in your eternity." He added and she let out a shallow breath looking up into his eyes that were fixed on hers.

"I don't know what I want." She admitted in a whispered "A one point I thought I did, honestly, I thought I had it all, but... now? Will anything ever be the same?"

"Why would you want it to be? The same is boring." Klaus answered looking at her "You need something in your life that will never be the same, that will never bore you, that will _never_ betray you." He added and she let out the small of sighs "You deserve everything and more, Grace Gilbert. Now, that might not be me and that might not be Damon, but I do know that you deserve someone that makes you very happy."

* * *

><p>Kol was standing watching Caroline play pool with Meredith, he smirked as he walked up behind her helping her line up her shot, the blonde froze completely before shrugging him off.<p>

"Never do that again." She threatened in a low voice, as charming and sophisticated as Kol was she was in love with Tyler and that was final, no matter how much he flirted or anything he did that would never change her feelings for Tyler, her wolf.

"Sorry, love, I was just trying to help." Kol answered taking a step away from the girl holding his hands up defensively "You're feisty, I love that in a woman..."

"Why don't you just get lost, I'm really not interested. I have a boyfriend." She made herself very clear and Kol couldn't help but chuckled, he knew all about Klaus' sire bond over her boyfriend, his older brother had filled him in.

"Ah, yes. The hybrid that would do anything for my lovely brother." Kol shrugged a little and her silvery orbs narrowed as she turned away from him "Oh, come on, don't be like that. It's not like it's secret... So where is he at the moment? If I had a girl like you I wouldn't leave her alone for a second..." He ran his finger tips down her arm.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." Alaric told Kol in a firm voice as he walked over handing Meredith her drink, Kol turned and eyed the teacher up and down a laugh falling from his perfect lips.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Kol turned back so he was facing Caroline, suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into his back, he jolted forward and began to turn grey, again he had been daggered and would stay that way.

"Next time, take a hint." Alaric hissed in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Rebekah felt something inside of her began to encase in stone, she gasped as she dropped to the floor turning grey, something was wrong it wasn't even a full moon yet, her mother could not have started the ritual.<p>

Elena quickly took her chance and ran past the dying girl and tried to find an exit, but the place was like a maze, a deadly dark maze filled with booby-traps to kill vampires if she even took the wrong exit.

* * *

><p>Outside the witch house where Esther, Bonnie and Abby were setting up for the spell to kill the Originals they heard a loud thud, turning they saw the Original willing to give up his life dying on the floor.<p>

"Something's wrong." The oldest witch muttered.

* * *

><p>Klaus suddenly put his hand over his heart feeling a stabbing pain, but nothing was effecting him like his siblings, they were curling up into balls dying, obviously the daggers didn't effect him even if it was just through his brother.<p>

"Klaus, what's wrong?" Grace stood up looking a little concerned, he held onto her shoulder gripping her for support, she sat him in the floor kneeling between his legs "What's wrong?"

"What's happened?" He whispered leaning his head back, just because the daggers power wasn't working on him didn't mean the pain wasn't there, she placed her hand over his heart feeling his warm blood spread over her hands.

"Oh my God." She whispered, Grace was almost shocked she thought she could be glad to see the back of Niklaus, but it was hurting her seeing him like this, he stared deep into her eyes and saw her pain, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip making sure it stopped trembling for a moment.

* * *

><p>Alaric dragged Kol's dead body out into back ally behind the Grill to see Damon and Stefan waiting for him, they helped him drag him further in when suddenly the human was knocked against the wall brutally.<p>

Grace was standing at the top of the stairs with Klaus' blood layering her hands looking down at them all, she quickly spirited down them when Stefan went to attack him, but Klaus knocked him out cold too before pulling the dagger out of his brother.

"Niklaus, stop!" She screamed as he went for Damon, the hybrid held him against the wall growling menacingly, his amber eyes glowing with danger as the younger vampire watched "Stop."

"I should have killed you months ago. Taken Grace for myself then you wouldn't have been such an idiot and she wouldn't have a broken heart!" Klaus growled as he shook him making Damon's head smack the wall violently, the young vampire cringed.

"Do it." Damon dared, he felt as if he didn't have anything to live for anymore, without the girl he loved he was so empty inside "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus growled tightening his grip around his neck, Grace resisted running over and pulling them off each other, her dark eyes were wide with concern and she was almost frozen with fear.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." Klaus was about to rip Damon's head off but Grace screamed for him to stop and stupidly pushed in the middle of them her back to Damon and hands on Klaus' chest looking up into his golden hybrid eyes, Elijah appeared next to them hauling Klaus away.

"Leave him!" Elijah ordered throwing his arm around Niklaus' neck making sure he held him back, Grace turned to Damon giving him a horrified look "We still need them, Niklaus."

"What did mother do?" Klaus shrugged his brother off and turned to look at him "What did she do, Elijah?" He ordered as Elijah turned back to Damon whilst he held a phone out in his hand, it wasn't for him to have it was a threat.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." The older Original threatened and Grace stiffened looking over at him, she was surprised that it was all Elijah's idea, he had always been so nice and kind in her eyes, but he was threatening to kill her sister.

"Elijah." Grace whispered tears brewing in her eyes, he looked down at her for a moment before looking back up at Damon with a questionable look.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon answered looking over at him and Elijah smiled momentarily before shaking his head.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

* * *

><p>In the cavern Elena was making her way through trying to find her exit but was completely lost, when suddenly she recognised the native writing on the wall, she looked around her and screamed when she saw the blonde was awake and standing in front of her.<p>

"Boo." She announced in a cold voice filled with death, Elena lashed out and nutted her square in the face "You little bitch!" She screamed as the brunette ran into the cave knowing that she wouldn't be able to get in "What is this?" She questioned as she tried to walk into the cave but couldn't.

"No vampires allowed." Elena gloated in a hard voice watching as the blonde paced up a down.

* * *

><p>"What are you planning on doing?" Grace questioned as Stefan, Damon and herself climbed from his ex-boyfriends car, they were near the witches house where Bonnie, Abby and Esther were camped out about to end the Originals "How do we even know they are here? How are we going to stop them?"<p>

"We don't." Damon answered as they all stopped "But it's our best guess..." He answered, she looked over her shoulders at him, he could see the betrayal in her eyes and didn't fail to notice the blood covering her hands. Klaus' blood.

"And if they are not?" She turned to face him fully and both brothers exchanged a look, she looked between them for an answer "Well?"

"Then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart." Stefan answered and she let out a gasp of pain, but it only drove her further to save her sister, her determination was sky high as he told her, she just nodded.

"What's our plan?" Grace questioned in a small voice, again they exchanged a look, Damon walked towards her and she flinched away from him, he looked down at her regretfully "Well?"

"You're not going to like it." Damon answered "And we don't have time to argue... So, I'm really sorry, Gracie." He reached out and snapped her neck, she fell to the floor momentarily dead before he bundled her into his back seat locking the door "She doesn't have to be involved in this."

"You know if we do this, if we kill her, it'll wreck her." Stefan looked over at Damon "I'll lose Elena, you'll lose Grace, for good this time." He added and the raven haired vampire nodded looking into the window of his car to see Grace, pressing his finger tips to the glass.

"I've already lost her." Damon answered in a small voice, tears appearing in his eyes "You saw the way she looked at me... She hates me already and she is never going to forgive me." He sighed a little bit "I'll do it. Elena and you have a chance..."

"Damon-"

"Don't argue with me, Stef." He ordered in a low tone "We just need to get this over and done with before Grace wakes up."

* * *

><p>Elena turns on a flashlight and searches for an exit as she was trapped inside of the cavern, she hadn't heard from Rebekah in a while and had assumed the Original had given up, but when she heard heels approaching she turned to see Rebekah holding a red canister of what smelt like gasoline.<p>

she started to throw it into the cavern, splashing it on the floor and Elena's lovely leather boots "Elena! Let's pick it up where we left off." She began to splash it around again hitting Elena this time with the disgusting liquid.

"What are you doing?" The doppelgänger shrieked looking down at her ruined clothes, but that wasn't her only problem, this meant Rebekah was planning to burn her alive.

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit." Rebekah retorted looking in to see the fearful look in Elena's dark eyes, she grinned and grabbed the second canister.

"Are you insane?" Elena spat moving away from the pooling liquid holding her breath from the toxic smell that filled the entire cave, she wanted to gag and be sick, but she resisted the basic need.

"I prefer spontaneous." Rebekah answered in a deeply sarcastic voice "It's probably why Damon likes me so much and went off your sister who failed to show up by the way..." Rebekah launched the canister at Elena. Elena ducked in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. Rebekah pulled out a match a disturbing look in her eyes "Here's what's gonna happen." She lit the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire "You're gonna come outside." She lit another match and threw it into the cave, but the fire wasn't alight long, it seemed to die out rather quick "Or you're going to stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" Rebekah pulled out her phone and began to record Elena with her phone.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you." The doppelgänger's voice was thick with spite and Rebekah narrowed her bright blue eyes watching her on the screen of the phone.

"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah threatened as she held the match in front of her ready to throw it at all, the fire was licking at her finger tips only hurting her slightly.

"You're still wearing her necklace." Elena noted seeing the necklace Stefan had given her, the same necklace that had belonged to the Original witch A.K.A Rebekah's mother Esther.

"Do you want it?" Rebekah questioned clasping her fingers around the metal "Is that your last request?" She tore it off breaking the chain before throwing it in landing at Elena's feet "Here. It's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah." Elena tried to reason with her, even if she did die she didn't want Rebekah thinking her mother truly hated her "She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice."

"Spare me your pity, Elena." The Original spat vindictively "We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word." She threw her current match to the floor before grabbing another one and lighting it on the wall.

Elena shook her head brushing her wet hair out of her face "You're not gonna do it."

"And why is that?" Rebekah gritted her teeth, was this girl really challenging her, she was the one at an advantage, she had the match, Elena was covered in gasoline, a flick of the wrist and she was gone.

"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Because getting back at Grace was all you wanted... Because she _pretended _to like you and then I daggered you. You have already Damon away from her, you did that for revenge. By killing me you have no leverage over her and nothing stops _her_ from killing you and she could kill you, don't underestimate her. Don't underestimate what she can do and _who_ she can turn against you." The match in the Original's hand burns out and she drops it to the floor at her feet.

"The tough act doesn't suit you." Rebekah growl as she looked into the cave at Elena who was just staring back blankly.

"I never said I was tough." Elena whispered shaking her head "But we both know that I'm right."

* * *

><p>Esther had set up a ritual salt circle outside of the abandoned witch house, she was in the middle generating her power and waiting for the moon to be at it's fullest, that was when she was going to struck, surrounding her was five wooden torches that were set alight, five torches for her five children.<p>

"They're coming, Mother!" Finn told Esther as he walked into the circle, he could hear his three brothers making their way through the forest towards them.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough." She glanced into the clear sky to see the moon shining down on them, she turned quickly to the two Bennett witches who were standing there waiting for the spell to begin "Go! Quickly!" She ordered and they retreated into the protection of the witch house as Kol, Elijah and Klaus approach the two Originals. "My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn ordered in a voice that was thick with authority, he only wanted to protect her, to make sure the spell would go off without an hitch and his eternity was ended once and for all.

"It's ok. They can't enter." Esther smiled looking down at the salt barrier that was placed in a circle around them, the three brother looked over at their other brother scornfully.

"That's lovely." Kol spoke up looking towards Finn "we're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you, Finn?" He hissed in a low tone and Esther narrowed her eyes looking over at her youngest son.

"Be quiet, Kol." She ordered in a firm voice and he growled "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." She praised her other son, the one that was willing to give up his life to end his siblings.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah spat, his moral flaring up more than ever.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther answered him and he looked at her shamefully, no love was in her eyes only spiteful hate of what she had create, a once loving family turned into this brutal bunch of murders.

"Enough." Klaus announced holding up his hands, a deep rumble of authority was lying in his voice, like his fathers "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." He ordered.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're not better. All of you." She looked at Kol, Klaus and Elijah "You're a curse on this Earth. Stretch out over generations, even to the ones you _claim _to love." She looked at her hybrid son who sent her a deathly look "You do not love that poor girl, Klaus, you do not know what love is! You do not understand the depth of it! And you never will and in turn, she will never love you!" She hissed "If you have come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." She turned and walked to the middle of the circle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside of the witch house Abby and Bonnie were stood, the mother was looking around at the shell of a house, it was empty, but it felt like she had a thousand people watching her.<p>

"This place has some serious vibes in it." Abby whispered touching the wall carefully, it was like that were speaking to her, she saw Bonnie walk past her towards a door, she opened it carefully and looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement." She walked down the stairs and didn't hear footsteps follow her "Abby." She called when suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her "Stefan? What's going on?"

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." His voice was low and almost apologetic, she shook her head a little, there was nothing she could do the older witch had already started channeling their bloodline, right down to herself and her mother, nothing could stop that but death.

"Stefan, I-I can't stop her. She's channeling us!" Bonnie told him, helplessness was in her voice as he gave her a solemn look.

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way." His voice was so low it was almost a threat, it was easier if she hated him then he would have to feel the pain of hurting her emotionally.

"No... Stefan, no!" Bonnie tried to get past him, but he blocked her placing his hands either side of the narrow stair well, she had caught on to what the brothers were doing. "What are you doing to do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan answered and Bonnie's mouth fell ajar, like Rebekah had said once upon a time, you could either be a witch of a vampire, never both.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Abby was looking around the odd house when suddenly she was caught and slammed against a wall looking into a demonic pair of icy blue eyes, he growled as he tore into his own wrist feeding her his blood.<p>

"This will only hurt a second." Damon purred as he ended the mothers life.

* * *

><p>"No!" Esther screamed as she felt all the power from within her being drained, her sons looked over at her concerned "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She begged as the three vengeful brothers advanced on her.<p>

"Mother!" Finn hissed as he grabbed her weak form and zipping her away from the deeply angry area, the torches flared and then completely died out, Klaus, Kol and Elijah glanced at each other slightly confused yet relieved.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on the floor of the cavern her knees pulled up into her chest as Rebekah paced outside of the barrier, the unlit matches in her hands as she stared down at her phone "You can come out now." She called "Seems like the Salvatore Brothers took care of the problem."<p>

"How did they do that?" Elena questioned looking at the blonde who smiled staring down at the text from her dear brother Niklaus.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire..." Rebekah answered "Seems as if he doesn't care if everyone hates him now he's lost Grace..." She added in a cold voice and Elena rose from where she was sitting.

"What?"

"Quite clever, actually." Rebekah praised nodding a little "They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go." She told her with a soft smile before turning and zipping out of the cavern quickly.

* * *

><p>Damon lay Grace carefully on the couch as she slept, it wouldn't be long until she awoke and would unleash her utter wrath on him, for 1) cutting her out of the plan and 2) killing Abby Bennett.<p>

"Is she alright?" Stefan questioned from the doorway of the room as Damon brushed her hair out of her face romantically.

"She'll be up soon, get ready." He warned in a low voice "Did Elena make it home ok?" Damon looked over his shoulder as Stefan walked into the room watching them both.

"Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go." Stefan answered as Grace's eyes fluttered open she looked around the room, stretching a little and moving her aching neck.

"W-what happened?" She whispered as she sat up rubbing her neck carefully when suddenly all the memories came flooding back, looking over at Damon he had a sheepish look on his face and she didn't hesitate launching herself a him attacking him and the rolled around the room snapping at each other with their jaws.

"Stop!" Stefan grabbed Grace holding her back, trapping her arms in his iron grip she thrashed against him momentarily before stopping and letting out a breathy sigh "Just calm down, alright. We're sorry we cut you out, but you wouldn't have wanted to be involved."

"What did you do?" Grace questioned in a worn voice, nothing they could do could make her feeling any worse than she already did, nothing could make her sure angry, or so she thought.

"We turned Abby Bennett into a vampire." Damon spoke up before looking over at her "It was my idea and I was the one that killed her."

"What?" Grace screamed "You turned my friends mother into a vampire! Are you completely nuts!" she thrashed against Stefan again who held her firmly in his grip making sure she didn't go for Damon and do something stupid or get hurt.

"We did it to save Elena!" Damon answered "I did it for you." His voice was raspy and hurt and she pulled out of Stefan's grip falling to her knees tears in her eyes, Damon dove to her side but she instantly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She ordered in a low voice "First you kill me and then you go out and kill my best friends mom!" She looked up into his torn icy blue orbs "I can't believe you... I... I need to go." She rose from her seat.

"Please. Don't go." He begged as he caught her hand, but she quickly slipped it away shaking her head, she was too hurt, her heart her too much to even be near him.

"I need some time, Damon. Just don't." She whispered as she turned and walked from the room swiftly.

"I'm sorry." Stefan muttered.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the living room to see Elijah looking longingly out of the window, a small sigh escaped his lips as he looked over his shoulder to see her standing there looking proud but slightly confused.<p>

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" She questioned, she had heard nothing from Kol or Finn, nothing from Niklaus since telling her to come home and this had been the first time she had seen Elijah since the morning.

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah told her in a confident voice, it was filled with almost joy as he turned to her fully to give her the smallest of smiles.

"Where's mother?" She questioned looking around the room, no one was in here but them, she could hear faint, elegant sounding music coming from Klaus' drawing room, but that was all.

"We have no mother." Elijah's voice was hard and cold "Only Esther and Esther was right." As much as it hurt him to admit it she had been right about them killing innocent and being no better than each other, no more moral or compassionate, he was a cold blooded killer.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah questioned as she stepped towards the broken man, his pride and ego had been bruised in the fight with his own mother.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, main and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." He referred to poor Elena that had been at the hands of Rebekah all day, God only knows what the girl had gone through spending the day with his sister.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so!" Rebekah growled sticking up for him, he had protected his entire family, who cares if one girls stood between them and living was her logic "We deserve to live! We are better than they are!"

"Are we?" Elijah scoffed a little looking down into her bright blue eyes that were fixed on his puzzled face "Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." He added as he turned and walked from the room preparing to leave Mystic Falls for good.

Rebekah stood there for a moment before following the flow of music, it was a beautiful song with hypnotizing lyrics and she was actually surprised Niklaus would be listening to something so sappy, standing on the other side of the door she pressed her ear against it and listened carefully.

'_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only see you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, I would have known. What I was living for all along. What I've been living for..._'

The lyrics poured out of the speakers, knocking the door twice she walked in to see Niklaus mauling over pictures of Grace, smiling as he did before looking up into his sisters icy eyes, the look she was giving him wasn't a kind one.

"I thought you'd have gone by now." Klaus announced looking over at his baby sister "Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too." He noted and she nodded a little walking over to him to take up the seat next to him.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realised now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." She reached out and gripped his hand a little, he smiled back at her softly as she reached in her pocket and pulled at her phone "There's something I need you to see." She showed him the video of her torturing Elena but paused it.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer." He chuckled darkly as she rolled her eyes and zoomed in on one of the runic drawings she had draw long ago.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena." She urged showing him again and he looked on "The natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." she told him and he did, but he didn't follow her logic.

"What is it?" He questioned creasing his eyes brows a little.

"A native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree." She reminded him, the Oak from that tree was the only wood that could truly kill an Original.

"And?" Klaus scoffed rolling his mixed coloured orbs "We burned that tree to the ground." He reminded her.

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." She informed him and he looked and his eyes widened slightly catching her drift, he didn't truly destroy the tree.

"This can't be right." He muttered.

"A white oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World." She informed him in a fairly scared voice "There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry this has been so late getting out but I really struggled with writing this chapter, I wrote it once and decided I didn't like it so I restarted it and decided I didn't like that either, so this is my final one and I hope it's ok. Also, I know I missed a couple of things from the chapter but this was already super long I didn't want to bore you or anything and I don't like doing the chapter in parts, I just want to get it out there in one big one!**

**I love all the comments I got during this and I know someone - it was an anon review - said they are going away so here you go! I hope you enjoy and I hope you have an amazing time ****wherever you're going that doesn't have internet connection! Oh, and ****Tawniegal**** totally compelled me and I got straight to work ;)**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, by the way when you do send me song suggestions I do try and add them into chapters if I feel they are appropriate and I really love all of the songs you guys send, they are awesome!**

**By the way anything you send me I will definitely consider, I already have a loose idea for the episode from what actually happens, and when I see a review I like I try and add that, but some of the ideas you give me contradict each other and I can't do them all, sorry :( but I really do appreciate all the ideas you give me, I mean, without them I doubt I would get these chapters out! :D**

**You guys are all amazing and I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER I PROMISE!**

**Graciiee xx**


	60. 1912

Twisted Love

Season Three

1912

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_Two men exit the town hall after an important council meeting, one was Sheriff Gerald Forbes, he was a very trusted and loyal member of the founders council and the other was Zachariah Salvatore, a man who had continued the Salvatore name in that town after both Damon and Stefan were 'killed'._

"_Will you get home alright, Mr. Salvatore?" Sheriff Forbes asked his good friend, he of course only wanted to assure people were safe in Mystic Falls which seemed to be an incredibly dangerous place "I can send for one of the police vehicles." He offered._

"_Oh, a winter chill never hurt another, Sheriff Forbes." Zachariah tightened his cotton scarf around his neck and shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his fancy coats, it was no secret that the Salvatore's had built up a wealthy fortune with the use of the Salvatore Boarding House and other things around Mystic Falls._

"_I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety." The Sheriff replied, their small town was no stranger to danger and with them being on the Founder's Council they knew everything their was so know._

"_One council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald." Zachariah snorted it was ridiculous for them all to being to assume the worst, yes there had been a murder, but that doesn't mean the killer is still among them "Good-night."_

"_Good-night." Sheriff Forbes tipped his hat as he turned and stalked away from the confident gentleman towards his home which wasn't too far._

_Zachariah placed his hands back within the soft pockets on his coat as he jogged across the road continuing to walk when he heard an eerie noise, he turned to look around but saw no one until he turned back and felt a sharp knife shoving into his stomach..._

* * *

><p>Back in the present day of Mystic Falls Sheriff Liz Forbes and Mayor Carol Lockwood were both walking towards the Police Station. They were talking about the recent killings and attempted killings in the town, history had certainly been repeating itself and the town had a habit of doing that.<p>

"The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol." Liz told the Mayor in a firm voice, it was true and the only suspects she had for the killings she wasn't completely sure of in her heart.

"We have two council murders and an attempted murder on our hands. If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop." The other woman vented looking across at her right hand woman, they were both stressed about the towns killings and were just taking it out on each other.

"No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer." Liz countered as they walked down into the cells of the police station the Mayor eagerly in tow as they approached.

"Just, tell me who it is, Liz." Carol ordered as the Sheriff stopped outside of a cell, she looked inside to see the school history teacher, Alaric waiting in there rubbing his eyes, he had just woken up.

* * *

><p>Alaric was still on the other side of the medium sized jail cell when Damon showed up, he wasn't happy at all, maybe it was because his drinking buddy was locked away for murder, maybe it was because he had lost Grace, or maybe it was just Mystic Falls getting to him, but he had a face like thunder as he spoke to his friend and the Sheriff.<p>

"I didn't do it!" Alaric announced as he clasped onto the iron bars looking at the both, Damon believed him, when could this kind man ever kill someone, it just wasn't in him, not unless he had to.

"You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?" Damon growled in a hushed tone looking over at the Sheriff who looked at them weakly, she was exhausted for suspects and she couldn't risk letting a possible suspect continue to run around, however unbelievable it sounded.

"No, I'm detaining him." Liz answered trying to put the term of 'locking him away because he might be a serial killer' into kinder terms "The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you." She informed him.

Everything came flooding back to Alaric, he had been rooting through the doctors work stuff when he found a file on himself, with his name written in thick red writing, when he had turned around she saw him and was pointing a gun directly at him.

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me!" Alaric growled in a loud tone and the Sheriff gave him a look that said 'keep it down' but he ignored her, the teacher was pissed that no one was listening to him.

"Because you came at her with a knife!" Liz countered narrowing her bright blue eyes at him, he growled as he turned around for a moment wanting to scream as loud as he could before he turned back.

"Yeah, with the knife I had found hidden in her things!"

"Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims?" Damon suddenly ask, he was fed up with their petty human arguing when they were missing the main factor, why would Alaric try to kill himself "I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death."

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting." Liz basically told them that the teacher had tried to commit suicide which seemed like a rather unusual occurrence.

Alaric scoffed loudly looking over at the Sheriff "You think I stabbed myself!"

"Look, I think I don't know what to think." Sheriff Forbes admitted in a low tone, she had to keep the situation calm so they all didn't cause a scene "I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"She is setting me up!" Alaric told her in a deadly serious tone, don't you think he would know if he tried to commit suicide or murdered two people, and one of those peoples was the dad of a very good friend of his "I'm being framed here!"

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that." Liz answered shrugging her shoulders, her hands were tied and with the Mayor on her back every five seconds she needed results.

"Well then we'll find some." Damon spoke up in a sure voice, his best friend sure as hell wasn't going to jail because of some psycho doctor setting him up, he was pretty sure he knew Alaric pretty well and he wouldn't kill anyone unless he had to.

"No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make matters worse." Liz told Damon in a low voice, she didn't want vampires getting involved in this, they had their own problems with the Originals.

"Listen, Liz-"

"Don't make me out you in that cell with him!" Liz threatened pointing her finger at him like he was a small child.

* * *

><p>Grace had been up bright and early that morning making Elena some breakfast before she went out for a jog with Matt. She was surprised when she got a call from Sheriff Forbes at the police station asking her to come and pick Damon up and to tell her that Alaric had been arrested.<p>

She didn't hesitate in heading down there, as she walked into the warm room she saw Damon standing at the front desk with a look of scorn in his eyes as she approached him.

"What is going on?" Grace hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest, he watched her for a second before sighing heavily, the door opened again and Elena entered the room giving him a deathly look as she joined the conversation.

"Meredith shot Ric last night... She said he came at her with a knife and then turned him in saying he was responsible for the council members murders." He informed her and both Elena and Grace's jaws dropped open in complete shock "I know."

"And Sheriff Forbes believes that psycho? She knows that she blood jacked me, right?" Grace growled in a low tone and both Damon and Grace thought back to that night locking eyes with each other for a second before breaking it again.

"Sheriff Forbes doesn't know what to believe." Damon answered in a low tone, Elena saw the tension and hurt between them before before walking down into the cells to visit Alaric "But she does know she wants me to stay out of it."

"But you're Damon Salvatore and you're not going to." Grace added in a hushed tone, he watched her for a second seeing a torn look in his eyes, he reached out for her hand but she quickly tore her hand away from him tucking it into her skinny jeans pocket "Don't. Please." Her wounds were still raw from losing him, it hurt just being around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lowering his head, he couldn't help but still feel for her and that's what hurt him more than anything knowing he might have lost her forever, but he did want her to be happy, just happy with him "You know, me staying out of it seems just as good a plan as any." He was about to leave, but she stood in front of him.

"This is Alaric we're talking about, right?" She muttered looking up into his hurting icy blue orbs, it pained her just to look at him "He is your best friend, you have to do _something_." She told him, it wasn't a request more of an order.

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat out." Damon shrugged a little rubbing his chin with his thumb in a thinking kind of way "Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels!" He added in a deeply sarcastic tone and she shot him a look.

"Damon." She growled in a low tone.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon countered in an equally low tone, they were almost nose to nose as they stood in the middle of the police station "I saved your sisters life last night. You're welcome."

"I'm grateful, but you didn't have to knock me out to do it." She growled shoving his chest a little, he barged her back against a wall holding her there tightly smelling her sweet perfume filling his nostrils.

"Like you would have had any part of that plan... I killed your friends mother, you would have tried to stop me anyway, and that would have been stupid!" He retorted raising his voice before looking around him and noticing people were looking, officers were looking, backing away he gave her a grim look.

"You could show a little compassion towards that." She whispered brushing herself off and letting out a heavy sigh, she felt so guilty for Bonnie, Damon had been the one to turn her mother into a vampire, she felt as if it was her fault, but it was to save Elena.

"I know, you're right." He muttered nodding his head a little before catching eye contact with her once again "Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagne?"

"Now you're just being a dick, Damon." She hissed in a low voice and he scoffed a little "Why are you doing this?"

"Because now we're back to the way we were when we first met." He reminded her of the times when she wasn't so fond of him in a romantic way, but he lusted after her because he reminded her of Fayth, of course the circumstances were different now, she hated him for his attitude but loved him so deeply and he loved her for being her. "You hate me once again, the Earth is back on its axis."

Grace shook her head a little as she went to walk towards Elena who was waiting in the wings with a worried look in her eyes "You know what?" Grace turned to Damon who gave her a questionable look "I never hated you when we first met, I had the biggest crush on you, but you made me hate you with your attitude and you know one thing about this town? History repeats itself... Keep acting like this and you'll lose me all together, Damon." She muttered before turning and walking away with Elena.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Grace knew they were alone they headed over to the Grill to grab a coffee and had been to visit Alaric, it had been a long night and a even more stressful morning, they both sat outside huddled together on a bench talking quietly.<p>

"Any word from Bonnie?" Grace questioned in a small voice, there was a small part of her that was grateful for Abby's transition due to the fact Elena was alive because of it, but guilt quickly washed that away.

"According to Matt she doesn't blame me... But how can she not? Abby is becoming a vampire so that I could live." Elena let out a small sigh looking up at her twin who seemed to be deep in thought "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Just something that happened yesterday." Grace answered and her twin looked over for more information "Well, when I went out looking for you, after Rebekah called me, I ran into Caroline who had come up with a plan with Damon to kill one of the Originals, it was Kol." She informed her and Elena nodded for her to continue "So whilst they took care of him I was with Klaus."

"With Klaus?"

"Yeah and... and he asked me what I wanted from my eternity and I told him the truth." Grace answered in the smallest of voices "I didn't know... It's a long time to think about and I'm not even sure if I'll be in Mystic Falls in 10 years time or 20 years time, or who I'll be with, or even if I will still be _alive_." Grace added "I guess it's just made me think about my future and what I want from it."

"What do you want?" Elena questioned looking over at her sister, it was a tricky situation to talk about because it was such a long stretch of time to speak of.

"I want someone to spend my eternity with." Grace answered hanging her head "But... I wanted that person to be Damon, but now... He's just pushing me away and it really hurts." She added in the smallest of voices, small tears trickling down her face and she sniffled.

Elena couldn't find the words, she was going through the same thing with Stefan, she wanted him, but he seemed to be on the fence about her, it was all so confusing for her she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Grace with two men after her.

"Sorry." She whispered as she dried her eyes of her wet tears before standing and shrugging her leather coat on "I need to go, I'm going to go do some training, I'll catch you later." She told her absentmindedly.

"Training?"

"Vampire training..." She answered keeping her voice low "It's hard to explain." She answered vaguely before kissing her sisters cheek gently and zipping away from the Grill at supernatural speed leaving her sister sitting there confused.

* * *

><p>Stefan was sat up in his room of the Salvatore Boarding house trying to write in his diary, but his throat of so dry, the blood withdrawals was getting to him and he felt like he needed blood more than anything on Earth. His hand was repeatedly hitting the table making an annoying knocking sound that emitted from his ring.<p>

"Dear Diary." Damon walked into the room and the tapping stopped "A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever." His voice was dripped in sarcasm and dramatics as he walked into the room fully.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked in harsh voice as he placed his diary back on the shelf where it belonged away from seeing eyes.

"I was hoping we could hang." Damon answered and he earned a look from his brother "You know, a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually 'hang out' we team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers." He glanced down at his Lapis Lazuli ring with a smirk falling from his lips as he began to look through the book shelf.

"What are you doing?"

"Digging up clues." Damon answered fingering through some of Stefan's old diaries "Most of the Originals are gone, but we have a 'who done it' in town." He informed him "Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely." Stefan creased his gorgeous forest green eyes at his older brother trying to work out what he was trying to do "Why?"

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month..." He replied shortly, it was happening all over again, the deaths in Mystic Falls were matching up the same as they did in 1912.

Stefan rolled his eyes running his hands through his light brown hair, he already had to deal with the need for blood he didn't need the annoyance of his brothers stupid games too "Your point being?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was." Damon answered in a harsh voice as he looked through all of the diaries, they were all labeled in their years and there was a lot of them, Stefan did truly like to jot down his feelings.

"1912." Stefan answered almost instantly, he had always been good with dates, especially for important events, like his great nephew funeral, or seeing his brother again for the first time since becoming a vampire, since he made him become a vampire.

"So much for vaguely." Damon scoffed in a low tone, running his fingers over the leather material of the diaries before he found the one he needed, opening it he took a glance at his brothers neat script.

Suddenly a book came flying Stefan's way and he caught it before it could hit him, written in rough scribbles was the year 1912.

"1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands." Damon informed him as his younger brother opened his diary and read it in his head.

_It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_It was a sad day, the sky was clouded over with rain clouds and a funeral was being held in the cemetery of Mystic Falls. Stefan was dressed in the correct attire with a black overcoat and bowler hat in his hands._

_He turned about to walk away from Mystic Falls forever he hoped, he certainly didn't like being back, not after everything that had happened. Suddenly he was intercepted by two women, beautiful brunettes with large funeral hats and solemn faces._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore." One of the women nodded shamefully as she gripped the arm of the other women "I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah." She referred to the recently deceased man._

_Stefan nodded a little looking at the both of them to see the genuine sadness on their faces "His nephew, actually. Miss...?"_

"_Lockwood." She answered in a pleasant tone "Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert." She looked over at her perfectly kind perfect who smiled adoringly._

"_As in Jonathan Gilbert?" Stefan questioned looking over at the Gilbert, he had know him from when he was still human, before the town went out of their way to get rid of the vampires that ruled the town._

"_My late grandfather." Samantha nodded in remembrance "Did you know him?" She asked in an unsure town, he had only just got into town how did he know him she began to wonder._

"_Crossed paths." Stefan answered vaguely "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be..." He cleared his throat before stepping towards them "Inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death." He looked between them speaking in a low tone._

_Samantha glanced around to see that they were clear on any on-lookers from outside of the founders council that would get the gossip "He was murdered and he wasn't the first-"_

"_Samantha, don't be a gossip." Mariana scolded her friend, she shouldn't be telling Stefan this stuff as he wasn't on the founder's council, although he was a founder._

"_Why not?" Samantha hissed her eyes flaring with fury "He should know. He's a founding family member like his." She reminded her friend who quickly closed her mouth "Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town."_

_With that the two beautiful founders turned on their heels and walked away from a wondering Stefan, he creased his eye brows as he looked beside him at a tomb stone to see a black crow staring at him before it flapped it's wings and flew away, when he turned to walk away too Damon was approaching him._

"_Have you been eating the relatives again?" Like Stefan, Damon was dressed in the correct attire, long black coat with a bowler hat on his head this time, he obviously referred back to the time he had killed their father._

"I_t's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came." Stefan's eyes lit up when he saw his older brother, devilishly handsome yet a sour look on his face, the feelings were not mutual._

"A_nd miss the funeral of, what do you call him? _Uncle_ Zachariah?" Damon scoffed a little, he was a lot older than the man they had recently put in the ground, but in his immortal state it did most certainly not look it._

"_I see you're still mad at me." Stefan nodded and he completely understood why he would, he made Damon feed, he was the reason for Damon's loneliness and for his inner monster, the last thing his brother had said to him was to cause him a eternity of misery, well it was all coming back now._

"_Why would I be mad at you, Stefan?" Damon blinked a couple of times, his voice thick with the most painful sarcasm "You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking others peoples' blood."_

"_Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan looked over at him, he knew was Damon's rage could be like, endless it seemed, could he be taking it out on the town of Mystic Falls because once a long time ago they took the one woman he loved from him._

"_If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember?" Damon growled stepping towards his brother "May father rest in peace."_

"_I'm not like that anymore, Damon." Stefan promised, Lexi had helped him change his ways, he was off human blood and onto something that he could control, animal blood, the guilt was gone an she felt somewhat human._

"_Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible." Damon turned about to leave when he heard Stefan's footsteps catch up with him._

"_Damon, wait." He called and the blue eyed vampire stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder "Lets grab a drink, catch up." He suggested and his older brother turned fully to him a cautious look on his face "I've missed you brother."_

_Damon paused for a moment, he couldn't lie, he had missed Stefan, they used to be so close before everything and nothing could fill the hole of losing someone so close to you "Sure." He nodded a little "Why not?"_

* * *

><p>"What do you say, brother?" Damon questioned looking over at his brother who was dealing with blood withdrawal "You wanna go get drunk?" He smirked a little as Stefan placed the diary back down on his desk which Damon quickly retried.<p>

"Ah, I get it, I get it. You're bored!" Stefan chuckled darkly catching a deathly look from his brother "You're getting no where with Grace and your best friend is in jail... You don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder." His voice was slick with mystery as he placed the diary in his jacket pocket walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Grace was sweating heavily as she beat the crap out of a punching bag Elena had hung in her room, rubbing the sweat from her brow she grabbed her phone and looked at it to see she had one miss call from Elena, disregarding it she punched the bag again as hard as she could manage and it came off its hinges falling to the floor with a heavy thud.<p>

She growled as she lifted it placing it against the wall, she couldn't keep working like this, she needed something sturdy, something that could take her punches so she could build her strength, the last time she had had a training day had been with Damon…

Quickly she shook away the thought of that day and grabbed her phone scrolling through her contacts, Caroline would be busy helping Bonnie with her mother transitioning, Elena was strong, but she wasn't vampire strong. She couldn't talk to Damon because of everything that was happening and Stefan would be with Damon considering Alaric was in jail.

After scrolling through all of her contacts there was only three more possible candidates that could help her train, three people that wouldn't exactly be her first choice. Elijah. Rebekah. Klaus.

Everything about her was still so mad at Rebekah, she couldn't see that bottle blond bitch without wanting ripping her head off, good punching bag, but wrong fight. Elijah had skipped town when his mother tried to kill him, according to a note he had left Elena. Finally, Klaus…

Nothing about picking Klaus seemed wrong mentally or physically, he was trained in fighting, he could teach her all he knew, nothing was holding her back, not Damon, not Elena, not Stefan, before she knew it she had clicked call and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, love." Klaus' perfect British voice purred over the speaker and she let out a shaky breath, she wanted to hang up but she was paralysed with fear "What a lovely and… unexpected surprised… What can I do for you?"

"Erm… Uh." She paused for a moment "It's doesn't matter-"

"Wait." Klaus told her quickly hear the fear in her voice and knowing she was about to chicken out "Why did you ring me? Is something wrong? Do you need me to pick you up from somewhere? Are you in trouble?"

"I need your help." She told him taking a seat on Elena's bed her hands were shaking as she spoke with him, this was mistake she could feel it deep within herself, but something pushed her forward "I need your help with learning to fight. Or, uh, or training in anything that erm might… help me in bettering myself as a v-vampire."

"Learning to fight." Klaus chuckled under his breath as she asked him to help her "Hmm. Well, I am rather experienced in that field, I suppose I could teach you a couple of things… Grace? Are you still there, love?"

"Yeah." She breathed out a little as she began to gather some stuff together, items she might need when it came to fighting and regaining strength "Where do you want to meet? Somewhere spacious… Somewhere were we can't damage anything, right?"

"How about… How about you meet me in that lovely little woods just outside of the Gilbert house?" Klaus suggested in a kind tone "We'll start there and see where that leads us, alright?"

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood was sat inside of the Grill with young Rebekah Mikaelson talking about the trees that grow in Mystic Falls, the blonde was looking for a very specific one, white oak, something that was very destructive if it fell into the right hands.<p>

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor." Rebekah threw her charming smile at the older woman who returned it "I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community." She shrugged a little not letting on why she wanted to find this tree.

"A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records." The Mayor almost boasted earning a interested look from Rebekah "back before any of them had actual jobs." She added with a snide smile.

"I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for." Rebekah informed her, she had looked through what seemed to be every logging book from the past of Mystic Falls and she found nothing.

"It probably got cut down." Carol shrugged a little as she sipped tenderly at her milky coffee "Big old tress built half of this town in the 1900s." She answered in a small voice.

Just behind them Rebekah caught eye contact with an icy blue pair that narrowed at her, she wasn't sure why Damon was so mad at her, he had come on to her and ruined his relationship with Grace, he had thrown himself at her, she wasn't in the wrong.

* * *

><p>"Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock." Damon muttered to his younger brother as he saw the Original blonde bitch sitting with Mayor Lockwood as they drank coffee like old friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?" Rebekah questioned as she looked away from the older Salvatore brother she had almost had sex with to look into the suspicious eyes of the town mayor.<p>

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's." Carol nodded in remembrance, it as going to be next to impossible to get past a pissed off Damon to get what she wanted, but then again, Rebekah could be very persuasive.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan both sat up at the bar of the Grill both drinking together, Damon glanced over his shoulder at the blonde bitch who kept glancing over at him.<p>

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon questioned aloud as he looked back to his younger brother, immediately Stefan began to tap his ring against the hard wood surface of the bar "Come on, knock it off." Damon ordered in a low tone and his brother stopped quickly pouring himself a drink "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

"They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon." Stefan answered shortly, he wasn't going to let his brother tell him what to do with his drinking problem, Lexi was right and he needed to get back to the way he used to be, if not for himself then for Elena "That's what they all have in common."

"But why them? Huh?" Damon quizzed looking over at his young brother confusing filling his eyes "Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah appeared next to them, ruffling her hands through her silky blonde locks casually earning deathly looks from both Damon and Stefan.

* * *

><p>Grace walked deep into the forest outside of the Gilbert house, she was a little nervous, Niklaus hadn't told her where to meet him, but she knew he had to be in here somewhere.<p>

"Boo!" Klaus suddenly jumped on her body, pouncing on her and they tumbled to the ground, she screamed closing her eyes and he fell into a hysteric laugher laying most of his weight on her, pinning her to the cold, hard ground "Wow, love, I didn't mean to scare you that much!"

"I knew I shouldn't have come out here!" She shoved him off of her and pushed herself up about to storm away, he quickly righted himself standing in front of her blocking her from exiting.

"Wait. Wait." Klaus begged holding her shoulders firmly so she couldn't escape "I'm sorry. Take a joke, please, love." He chuckled again wanting to laugh harder but holding it back.

"Are you just going to make fun of me and scare me senseless, or are you actually going to teach me something?" Grace questioned in a small voice looking up into his beautiful mixed coloured eyes, he stared down at the 5'2" girl with a knowing smile.

"Yes. I will give you the very best training in everything vampire, even though, I am only half vampire." He shrugged a little moving away from her leaning back against the old tree "So, what do you want to start with?"

After a long fight between the two Klaus seemed to always come out on top, the only times that she had won would be the times he would let her win, she was breathing heavily as she moved to lay back against the tree.

"How did you know where I was?" Grace asked in a heavy voice looking over at him with a suspicious look "I was walking as quiet as I could when I first came to come and see you... How did you know?"

"I didn't hear you coming." Klaus admitted looking over at her "I smelt you... I felt you... Your blood." She looked down at herself to see if she was bleeding, no blood "I've tasted your blood before... Back in Chicago, I had to share the experience with Damon, but never-the-less, from that I can tell where you are... What you're feeling... On rare occasions what you're thinking."

"Is that some sort of Hybrid thing?" Grace asked her eyes were slightly wide, so he knew where she was most of the time, what she was feeling, whether it was anger, hurt, love, lust... everything, she gulped slowly.

Klaus nodded slowly "Basically. It's a perk, but it can be a curse, too." He shrugged a little "Knowing you're upset is the worse... or if you're hurt... but when you're happy, laughing, having a good time... That's nice."

"Oh." Grace paused for a moment, she couldn't believe she was out here alone in the middle of a forest with this man, not just a man, a hybrid that had done so many bad things, but in spite of all those things she was still here, almost trusting him "So, can that work in reverse?"

"Can you not feel it working now?" Klaus questioned looking over at her, she shook her head a little "You have to accept it, that's why. Hybrid blood is very rare and very special, even when being a vampire it can heighten everything. Senses. Feelings. Tracking. Everything. You just have to accept my blood."

"Accept your blood?" Grace questioned in a small voice looking over at him "Like, drink more?" She asked and he nodded a little "And then, I'll be able to track you?"

"Track me. Feel me. Be stronger. Faster. Everything you ever wanted." He answered her questioned stepping towards her "Everything and more. At such a young age your powers are just waiting to be tapped. I can teach you everything you need to know. You just have to tap my veins first."

"This won't... This won't turn me into a hybrid will it? I don't want to be a hybrid." Grace whispered slowly backing away from him.

"Of course not." Niklaus scoffed truthfully "That is a completely different process, much more complicated that simply tracking and feeling a hybrids emotions." He answered "But I must warn you. I'm a fairly temperamental and incredibly hard to comprehend..."

"Can this work with others... Like with vampires tracking other vampires... Or even humans?" Grace asked curiously and Niklaus shook his head slowly.

"No. This is a special bond between Hybrid and Vampire..." He answered before stepping towards her "At times a permanent bond..." He added and she looked over at him a little shocked.

"So like. Forever." She questioned and he nodded "I'd be able to know where you are, what you're doing... Forever."

"Forever." He answered "As long as we both continue to stay alive, what could happen now could continue for our eternities... I can understand that this is a big step to take and can be very challenging to over come, but I promise it would be worth it. We will gain and greater understanding of each other. You will be stronger than any vampire your age..."

"This is, uh... This is a lot to take in." She whispered as she began to pace around the small clearing they were standing in, he nodded and waited for her to agree or disagree, whatever she chose he would respect it, no grudges "Is there like... Is there a distance things, like if you were in China and I was in American... Could we still..."

"Possibly." Klaus answered in a small tone "With every _bond_ it is different, I've never witnessed this myself, but I know stories... legends... This is a new experience for me too, love."

"So, why doesn't Damon or Caroline feel this? They've both had your blood like I have and we can't feel you, yet you can feel me."

"It is possible for a hybrid to make a singular bond without the vampire." Klaus answered and she nodded slowly listening to him "Like I said before, you have to accept it, more of it then just what it takes to cure a bite from a werewolf or hybrid. That is child's play."

"I understand." She whispered nodding her head "I'm sorry if I seem a little..." She paused looking over at him "A little quiet. It's just... It's a lot for me to try and decide upon."

"Don't worry." Klaus smiled at her "Take all the time you need, ask any questions that you want, I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

"So perks." She began to tally up to pros and cons aloud to that Klaus would hear "Stronger. Faster. Tracking... Cons..." She paused, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that feelings might be one "Anger. Sadness." She began to list emotions.

"Just take your time. Think about it." He whispered leaning back against the tree "We've got all the time in the world, love."

* * *

><p>"So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah questioned as she continued to sit with the Salvatore brothers, they both gave her deathly looks before realising that she wasn't going anywhere.<p>

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon shrugged a little bit as she answered.

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" The Original tried to lure them into talking about the tree in Mystic Falls, but they both gave her suspicious looks, watching her carefully.

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon noted and she smirked a little bit, flicking her golden locks over her bony shoulder.

"I'm just researching the town history." Rebekah replied innocently holding her hands up with a playful look "I grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives... I know you're just begging to actually have sex with me..." Damon boasted in a sure tone and the Original rolled her dreamy blue eyes grabbing the bottle both the brothers were drinking from.

"Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah answered sarcastically and Damon smirked quirking an eye brow at her.

"Oh, come on, just what we did was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon argued and she shied away hiding her face with a wall of hair, his mind flicked back to Grace, she used to do that when he said adorable things to her.

Stefan scoffed loudly as he moved from where he was sitting between the two flirting vampires to sit next to his brother, Rebekah scooted over and sat directly next to Damon. If she was going to get what she wanted she would need to pull out the big guns.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon informed the blonde who looked across at Stefan.

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan told her in a sure voice, but really he was, he wanted to drain every human in here for all the blood they had, but he knew he had to resist.

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah questioned curiously referring back to 1912 when Mystic Falls had a serial killer on their hands just like now.

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires." Damon answered shrugging a little bit.

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and both the brothers glanced over at each other.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan looked directly at his brother who returned the look, both of them didn't know what each other were capable of in 1912.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother." Damon spat at his younger brother who scoffed a little "But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire." Stefan paused for a moment seeing both Rebekah and Damon were looking at him waiting for him to tell them "Remember Sage?"

Damon smirked to himself grabbing the bottle of scotch drinking it "Oh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_Damon and Stefan were both drinking heavily as they stood out front of what looked like a circus, the younger brother glanced over at his older brother with a concerned look on his face._

"_Damon, you've had enough." The forest eyed vampire took the drink from his brother who scoffed as they began to walk._

"_Hit a man when he's down." Damon muttered as they walked into a large red tent, there was a roar of cheering coming from within._

_As they stepped inside there was men and woman crowding a boxing ring, within the square were two people fighting each other, one was a bulky man with bruises and blood covering him and the other was a beautifully, fire engine red haired woman with a terribly happy look on her face as she continued to fight the man._

_After a outstanding fight the woman came out in top, ending him with a fierce uppercut to which he fell to a heap on the floor in absolute pain.._

"_Who's next?" The red haired woman called to the roaring audience "$100 to any man who can beat me!" She wagered, she was most definitely sure she could win betting that kind of money._

_Glancing around the audience she caught eyes with a gloriously handsome man with icy blue eyes, she winked at him but he just brushed her off walking with his brother threw the crowd._

"_I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know." Stefan looked over at his lost brother, cocking an eye brow Damon looked across at his young brother with an evil look._

"_You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore." Damon told his brother in a firm voice as he walked into the crowd stopping when the red haired woman from before was in front of him with a suggestive look on her face._

"_What's your name?" She questioned in the most soft voice, but still he could hear it over the busy crowd, like she was the only woman in the room, in the world._

"_Not interested." Damon shrugged her off about to walk past her, the only woman he wanted to feel anything for was Fayth and he couldn't have her, so he wanted no one._

"_Well, Mr. Not Interested." The woman laughed under her breath making him stop "You seem to me like a gambling man."_

"_I'm afraid you have me all wrong." Damon answered in a painfully low voice, she smirked a little as she reached into her bra and pulled out a $100 note, flashing it to him before slowing sliding it into his pants, he stiffened at her touch surprised by her forwardness._

"_Hmm. Well, that's too bad." She murmured as she turned on her heels and walked back into her audience a knowing smile pulling across her lips._

* * *

><p>"I knew Sage once." Rebekah muttered as she sat with the two boys a disgusted look on her face as she heard the story of how the brothers came in contact with that devilish woman "Trashy little thing."<p>

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founder's back then?" Damon scoffed looking over at his brother completely ignoring Rebekah's comment.

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan shrugged a little leaving both brothers a lot to wonder.

* * *

><p>Grace paced around slowly, rubbing her hands on her little shorts, she couldn't believe her palms were sweating... Was she nervous... Was it just because she was around Klaus and he made her nervous.<p>

She turned to look at the patient look on Niklaus face, he would give her all day if she needed it, her chocolate brown eyes were wide as she looked over at him and nodded once.

"Yes." She whispered and he almost jolted at the word, one word, one small word was about to change them both "To make me strong... and faster... and to enhance my senses." She added trying to think of the good reasons for accepting the mystery of Klaus' blood.

"You won't regret this love." He told her in a sure voice "Now you're going to need a lot of my blood... So, I suggest you go for my neck." He informed her and she took slowly steps towards him looking at him nervously "We don't have to-"

"No, I need this." She whimpered as she stood up onto her tip toes and leaned into his neck, a masculine scent of his aftershave filled her nostrils as her razor sharp fangs pierced through her gums, her eyes turning that deadly crimson red colour.

"Can I see you?" Klaus questioned knotting his hands in her chocolate brown tresses, she pulled back for a moment he ran his thumb over her juicy bottom lip slowly touching the very tip of her fangs gently looking into her deep bloodshot eyes "You look glorious."

Quickly she shied away from him, but he held her close in his iron grip, he nodded at her assuringly before she leant her head in and scraped her fangs against neck softly and he groaned as she pierced the skin trying not to hurt him, not that she could anyway.

Knotting his hands in her thick chocolate brown hair as she began to take in his blood, this time she drunk his blood it felt different, the last time it was to stay alive and cure her wolf bite, this time it was for power reasons.

Every muscle in her body tightened then relaxed as she pulled away and looked at him, up into his mixed coloured eyes that had now turned the feral amber colour from the smell of blood. She could feel the blood circling through her system, it was a good feel, a fantastic feeling.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked concerned as her face returned to its normal state, she let out the smallest of sighs, happy sighs as she smiled up at him, licking her lips of his blood.

"Amazing." She replied in a soft voice "I feel like I could do anything..." It was true, her whole body was on cloud 9 and she wanted to stay this way for as long as she could, nothing bothered her, not losing Damon, not being nervous around Klaus, not Elena or Stefan... Nothing. She was free of all worries and depression.

"Good." Klaus smirked as he backed away from her, the holes in his neck were already healing nicely "Why don't we put your new skills to the test... Track me." He told her "Close your eyes, count to 100 and then come and find me... It should be easy with our new bond."

Grace quickly agreed and closed her eyes, she felt like a child again, playing hide and seek, he chuckled under his breath as he zipped away deeper into the forest than before.

* * *

><p>"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives." Rebekah tried to edge them back into the conversation of the logging books for the trees in Mystic Falls "I heard they tore down half of the woods to build this town."<p>

"Easy there, lush pants." Damon growled as he grabbed a new bottle of whiskey standing up with his younger brother looking down at the confused blonde "It's been a hoot and a half, but it's boys night and you weren't invited." They turned and both left quickly.

* * *

><p>Grace slowly stepped through the woods a great smile planted across her glossy lips, her eyes wild with the excitement of find Klaus. She felt his presence coming from the left of her, so she turned quickly and ran that direction.<p>

Stopping in her tracks when she noticed she was standing outside of the Mikaelson Household, the door was wide open, an invitation for her to come in she suspected. Stepping inside she was surprised to see small round vanilla candles lining the outskirts of the stairs.

Creasing her eye brows she looked around calling Klaus' name only to hear him laughing in response, walking up the beautiful spiral stairs she noticed that the candles lead directly to Klaus' drawing room.

Knocking the door softly she heard him telling her to enter so she placed her hand on the brass door knob and opened it slowly peaking her head around the corner to see Klaus standing there with two wine glass filled with white wine.

"I remembered white is your favourite, right?" Klaus questioned in a gentle voice as she stepped into the room fully closing the door firmly shut behind her, she nodded slowly as she accepted the wine with a kind thank you "It's a 'congratulations for finding me' bottle of wine." He informed her and she giggled nodding sipping at the wine.

"This is very nice." She whispered as she looked around the room, this had been the second time she had been in there "You're very talented." She muttered gnawing on her juicy bottom lip carefully.

"I appreciate that." He smiled affectionately as he pulled her towards a couch and they both sat down "Can I interest you in some music?"

"Sure." She whispered as Klaus pulled his white iPod from his pocket and plugged it into a docking station, hitting shuffle he let the songs elegantly flow out, first to play was 'Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran' "I love this song." Grace looked over as Klaus took a seat next to her.

"Me, too." Klaus smiled as he reached to his side and pulled out a box of chocolates, she laughed a little and pulled her legs under her so she was kneeling next to him "Can I tempt you in one?"

"I'm sure you could try." She answered in a thick, husky voice, he picked up and placed it in her mouth, she chewed it for a moment before making a face, she wasn't enjoying the taste of the creamy chocolate "Eugh. Coffee."

Klaus chuckled a little "Well, I guess you'll just have to have another to wash away the taste of that one." He shrugged as he placed another one in her mouth, this time she moaned at the sensation, as it ran through them both, enjoyment "Good?"

"Mmm." She nodded swallowing the strawberry goo that came with the milky chocolate "Your turn." She selected one and placed it into his mouth, she hadn't realised that they were sitting so close, but no part of her wanted to move away from him "Tasty?"

"Very good." He chuckled as he swallowed the chocolate and sipped his wine, he wasn't a great fan of white wine, but for her he would endure it "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Grace whispered as she turned to face him fully a kind smile pulling across her lips as she looked up at him licking the chocolate mess off her thin fingers.

"Why didn't you turn it off? Damon hurt you. Rebekah hurt you. Stefan hurt you. I hurt you." He whispered, she could hear the regret in his voice, then she felt it and she frowned, sharing bad feelings hurt "Turning off your humanity would have been so much easier than the pain, surely?"

Grace paused for a moment taking a deep breath "It's... It's complicated." She answered shaking her head.

"Try to explain." He reached out and took her small hand within his own, he wanted to know the truth behind what she was feeling, it hurt him to see her hurt so much, so why would she put herself through it.

"Because through all the bad." She paused for a moment looking up into his waiting mixed coloured eyes "All the bad. And the hurt. And the hate. I still wanted to feel the happiness and the love. And everything else that comes with it... I can't be a human again so I want to be as close as I can to it." She whispered tucking a long lock of her chocolate brown tresses behind her ear with her free hand "Do you understand that?"

"I understand that completely." He answered as he leaned close to her her ears caught the song that was playing "You look... You look healthier with my blood in you... Not that you didn't before-"

A beautiful guitar melody was strumming behind them and she listened closer to the words the elegant low voice sung out "_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth. Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found. Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out._" She let out a shaky breath as she continued to listen whilst looking into his deep eyes.

"I get it." Grace whispered a smile pulling over her lips "Thank you for today... You didn't have to give me your blood to make me stronger. I really am grateful, Niklaus."

"How grateful?" A lustful look was in his eyes as he leaned even closer, he could smell the alcohol on her breath as he got even closer to her pale features, she gulped loudly as she reached up and stroked his stubbled face, it was different to what she was used to, Damon was clean and smooth shaven, Klaus was rough and rugged.

"Very." She whispered as she connected her lips with his, the blood was pushing her forward, motivating her to move out of her comfort zone, he moved to cup her face in his hand, running his tongue over her bottom lip "I'm sorry." She pulled away quickly taking a deep breaths "That was inappropriate. I'm sorry." She quickly rose from her seat.

Before she knew it she was being held against a wall looking up into Klaus' amber eyes as he watched her with lust "Don't stop." He whispered as he brought his lips down on hers again "Please don't go. I've waited so long to have you in my arms and now I never want to let you go."

Her lips quivered as they touched his again, ghosting his hand down her flat stomach he got to her little short shorts, pulling at the button until they became loose and fell down her legs pooling around her feet leaving her in just her black panties, playing with the lace of them and pulling at her bottom lip.

"Relax. This is going to be fun." Klaus' deep lust filled feelings ran deep in her veins and she kissed him passionately again hooking her thin leg around his waist, maybe sharing their feelings wasn't the best option after all...

* * *

><p>Damon was playing darts casually whilst Stefan sat at a table behind him, throwing the pointed object it hit the middle of the board and the older vampire grinned proudly.<p>

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is going it now? It's not that psycho Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." Throwing another dart Rebekah caught it before it could hit the board.

"That's a bit sexist." Rebekah growled menacingly, sticking up for women's rights everywhere "A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation."

"You just, uh – don't give up, do you?" The forest green eye vampire glanced over at the blonde Original who smirked a little.

"Why are you so grumpy." She pouted jokingly looking over at the vampire who was trying to stay away from human blood, like Lexi had taught him.

"He's on a master cleanse." Damon answered for his younger brother in a snide voice "Trying to be a better man and all."

"You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s." Rebekah informed him earning a barge from Damon and a deathly look from Stefan.

"Don't rile him up." He scolded as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Stefan's hands "He's testy when he's being self-righteous." Damon added and Rebekah laughed a little under her breath.

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." Stefan answered in a short voice that made both of the sarcastic vampires smirk a little.

"Oh, ok, fair enough. My mistake." Damon pulled out Stefan's diary from back in 1912 "You _used _to be self-righteous." He added in a sarcastic tone before opening the diary and beginning to read Stefan's words "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to wast his."

"Ouch." Rebekah laughed as she grabbed the diary from Damon's hands continuing to read "His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile..." She slammed it shut firmly "Oh, judgy."

"Well, this is fun." Stefan muttered in a deeply sarcastic voice, both older vampires laughed a little at him.

"You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon." Rebekah countered in a snide voice as she looked over at the happy-go-lucky man.

"I wasn't." Damon retorted "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all." He added.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_Damon held a thin woman in his arms as he drained her of all blood until she was completely dead in his arms, dropping her to the floor with a loud thud he hadn't noticed the beautiful red haired watching from behind._

"_How sad." She announced gaining his attention as his vampire face faded away and he dug around in his pocket for a handkerchief "You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire." She tisked in a teasing voice._

"_I was hungry. Now I am not hungry." Damon retorted as he dried his mouth of the blood "My quality form is purely subjective."_

"_A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure." Sage argued in a suggestive voice to which Damon gave her an odd look._

"_I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for." He went to walk past her but Sage quickly caught his arm stopping him from leaving._

"_We are all spoken for, in some way." She replied "But what is being a vampire if not to relishing in the pleasure of it?" She smirked as she turned taking Damon back into the boxing text "Come along. Let me show you." Two men were boxing in the ring and people stood around watching the two "Look at the woman, they're beautiful, aren't they? Not them." She looked at the cheap floozies that stood across from them "You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away." She ran her finger tips over Damon's strong jaw line making him look at one of the terrified woman who watched the match in front of her "Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, it's making them beg for it."_

"_What if they don't?" Damon questioned looking at the crimson haired woman who smiled a little as he questioned her logic, Sage had been at this for years, she knew what she was doing._

"_You're a vampire, you take it." Sage answered as they both caught eyes on a young girl across the room, she couldn't have been any older than Damon's human age "Her."_

_Damon took a step towards the woman then hesitated, this was crazy, he loved Fayth, that's who he was waiting for, that was why he was a vampire. Looking at Sage she gave him a look that egged him on._

* * *

><p>"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah muttered in a voice as cold as ice, Sage had really done something to rub the blonde Original the wrong way.<p>

"How did you know her?" Damon questioned looking towards the pretty blonde beside him and she smirk a little shrugging.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago-"

"What? Creepy suicidal guy?" Damon scoffed, it seemed beyond him that Sage would throw herself at a man like that, behind his thinking the older Salvatore brother could hear Stefan's futile tapping against the table "You're doing it again."

Stefan abruptly stood up, he had had enough of being around human blood for one day, it was all getting too much for him "Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here." He went to walk out but he was stopped by Damon standing in front of him.

"Sure. First, admit you're jonesing." Damon told him in a firm voice, the only way Stefan could be able to help himself was to admit he had a problem first.

"Damon, I'm not-" Before Stefan could finish his sentence Damon grabbed him by his shoulders and hauled him against the wall brutally looking deep into his forest green eyes.

"Admit it." The blue eyed vampires voice was deadly and low, Stefan shrugged him off as he stood up brushing his shoulders off.

"Ok, fine, I'm freaking out." He hissed narrowing his eyes "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?" Stefan growled in a low tone.

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon answered.

* * *

><p>Grace sat completely upright in Klaus' comfortable king size bed, the thin white sheets wrapped over their completely naked bodies, she was between his masculine legs as he ghost his fingers over the soft skin of her back, feeling the small bumps from the bones of her spine counting in his head as he went down.<p>

Pulling all of her hair over her shoulders in two parts so it covered her breast that were on display she turned and looked at him, he was so mesmerised by her little, pale body he hadn't noticed the tears that were welling in her chocolate brown eyes.

It wasn't until he felt a wrack of guilt rush through his body he knew what she was feeling, sitting up in the bed he slowly tied his arms around her waist pulling her back into his body, playing small, butterfly kisses on her slender neck tenderly.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus questioned as he nipped at her bite ridden neck, he realised he would have to heal her so she wouldn't die from the bite "Tell me." He nuzzled into her hair smelling the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Nothing." She breathed out twiddling her thumbs whilst looking straight forward at a painting that resided on the large dark coloured wall "It's nothing... I just... I'm just thinking about things." She answered.

"There's nothing to think about." Klaus answered his hands ducking under the covered playing with her smooth creamy thighs, she shivered at his touch and moaned a little bit, but the pain was there too, she was slightly bruised from him "I know you feel guilty, remember, I can feel your emotions too now."

Klaus and Damon made love so differently, it almost haunted her thinking about it. The Original was so feral and forceful, like any wolf would be, she remembered his amber eyes glowing down at her as he ravaged her body. But Damon on the other hand was subtle and gentle with her, he treated her as if she was a delicate flower just his for the picking. But nether-the-less both of them make her shake with pleasure.

"Oh." She breathed out playing with the ends of her chocolate brown locks "I'm sorry, I'm really no fun at all, am I?" She whispered as he began to kiss her neck sloppily, feeling his fangs pressing against the soft skin, not breaking it.

"On the contrary, love, you're actually a lot of fun." He chuckled before retracting his fangs "You do need some blood to heal yourself though... Here." Leaning back slightly he bit into his wrist before offering it to her.

Pressing her mouth over the wound she began to suckle at his wrist, it was almost like she was addicted to the taste, addicted to him, she was his for the taking as long as he had a fresh batch of his hybrid blood for her to drink.

"Good girl." Klaus purred nipping on her ear lobe sensually, she gasped and drank his blood faster as he opened her thighs, but she closed them bring her mouth away, drying it with the back of her hand "Would you like to stay here the night?" He hoped for her to say yes, but with the guilty emotions that were running ragged through her little body he knew what she would say.

"I'd better get home to Elena." She answered making up an excuse for going home "I should check she is ok... Thank you for _everything_ the blood; the sex." She paused and looked over at his very pleased face.

"Of course." He handed her his white cotton v-neck shirt and she pulled it on, it was a lot larger than her and was very baggy so she had to roll the sleeves up around her elbows, she pulled on her short shorts too and looked over at him about to say good-bye when he interrupted her "May I ask, why do you feel guilty? You are not spoke for in any way. Not with Damon or anyone else for that matter. No one owns you."

"It's just the way I am." She answered in a small voice tucking her chocolate brown locks "I'm sorry if this upsets you that I feel this way, but what happened here wasn't _love_ it was lust, even you can not deny that."

"_Love_ is fuelled by _lust_." Klaus answered as he shimmied on his light jeans looking over at her as she stood there with her excess clothes in hand "On the other hand _you_ can not deny your feelings for me. This happened and you will never be able to forget it."

She took a deep breath looking down at her feet, when she looked back up Klaus was staring down at her, he lifted her chin even higher and kissed her firmly, prying his tongue past her lips and knotting his fingers in her chocolate brown locks.

"You called me today. You accepted my blood. You got into bed willingly. Just remember you have given yourself to me, just as I have given myself to you." He reminded her and she stifled her sobs in front of him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, running his hand over her rosie red cheek he smirked "Would you like me to escort you home?"

"No." She breathed out pulling away from him looking around to see if she had missed anything "I need some air and some time. Good-bye, Niklaus."

"Good-bye." He answered pulling her into a swift kiss that made her heart melt "One more thing, before you leave here and possible never return... I'm going to give you a proposition."

"What?" She questioned looking over at him, holding back tears that threatened to fall, he smiled as he crossed his arms over her chest.

"I propose that we leave Mystic Falls and never look back." He looked over at her as her eye widened "You forget about that damned Salvatore boy, or I can _help_ you forget. We can bring your dear sister to help with my hybrids and we never regret anything." She just continued to stare at him with a blank expression "Go. Think. I can give you all the time and space you need."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked swiftly out of the Grill into a dark alley well aware that both Rebekah and Damon were following him but just falling behind so he could walk in front on his own drowning in his thoughts.<p>

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Rebekah asked Damon as she shrugged on her coat, the nippy hair was bitting at her pale skin.

"Ah, he's an eternal guilty conscience." Damon answered rolling his icy blue orbs as they tried to catch up with him.

"Funny." Rebekah muttered "When I knew him in the '20s, he didn't have any conscience at all. One thing I liked most about him. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding?" She scoffed looking up at the younger vampire.

"Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother." Damon noted aloud whilst he looked around the dark alley way "Uh, I think I'm going to beed some help with this one."

"What can I do?" Rebekah questioned in a characteristically helpful tone, she gave him a sure smile before he glanced over at a woman locking her car and making her back towards the back entrance of the Grill, the one they had just left.

The younger vampire didn't hesitate zipping over and standing in front of her, scaring her slightly before smiling up at him "Hello." He grinned.

"Hi." She answered tucking a curled blonde lock behind her ear as she looked up into his hypnotizing, charming icy blue orbs.

"This may seem forward but you're just so pretty." He informed her and she blushed heavily, her heart raising from the compliment from such a handsome young lad.

"Thank you." She smiled before looking up into his eyes once again, her fate was set from then on she was dinner for these hungry vampires that prowled the night.

"And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night." Damon muttered as he crunched into her neck beginning to feed from her, Stefan smelt the copper smelling blood fill the air and rushed over pulling him away from the woman, Rebekah lucky was there to catch her.

"Damon, stop!"

"Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite." Damon offered looking at the blonde haired woman who was staring at them scared for her human life.

"What are you doing?" Stefan clutched his chest trying to keep the monster from within from tearing out and ripping the woman apart, draining her in the process.

"Tough love, Stefan." Damon answered as if it was a good enough reason to be draining a poor, innocent woman "You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do, It's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No." Stefan growled loudly as she pushed away from his older brother, hitting the wall of the alley way, boxed in "No."

"Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her." Damon threatened, they all knew that Rebekah was a cruel bitch when it came to feeding off humans, if Stefan didn't drink from her then the blonde Original was surely end her life all together "You know she'll kill her."

"You know I will." Rebekah mused in a thick and deadly voice smelling the woman's incredibly tempting neck, it must have been murder for Stefan to resist this.

"Then her blood with be on your hands." Damon moved the woman's fate into his younger, unstable brothers hands "Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. C'mon, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you ear, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you." Damon offered and Stefan threw him a look.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan rasped looking at the woman's bloody neck "You know what blood does to me."

"Because you let it control you." Damon answered in a low tone "You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it."

"This is rubbish." Rebekah growled as she extended her razor sharp fangs, about to drain the woman of all human life when Stefan shoved her off, catching the woman in his arms and gnawing into her neck, beginning to feed.

"I got it from here. Go ahead." Damon shooed Rebekah away, but she firmly stood her ground watching Stefan drink.

"The nights just getting started-"

"Scram." Damon hissed protective of his brothers safety, he didn't need her running after them with her snide, bitchy comments "No one likes a lurker."

"You're a real arse, you know?"

"So I'm told." Damon rolled his icy blue orbs as she turned and zipped away, he looked down as the woman was on the brink of death, he could hear her heart beat fading "Alright, that's enough. Come on." He tried to pull him off the woman, but Stefan firmly stood his ground "You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come one!"

Damon managed to pull Stefan off the woman who fell to the floor weak and almost drained of her life, Stefan looked deadly as he stood with the woman's blood dripping down her chin, he attempted to go back for another round, but his older brother held him away.

"I said that's enough!" Damon growled holding Stefan by his shoulders "Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me!" He pushed him away and quickly healed the woman, another death in Mystic Falls was all they needed.

"What are you doing?" Elena's shocked voice came from behind them, both vampires turned to look at her as she stood with Matt, Stefan still have blood running down his chin and looked more of a monster than she had ever seen. "Stefan?"

"Elena." He whimpered as he dried the blood quickly with the sleeve of his coat, this was the last thing he wanted, Elena to see him like this.

"What are you two doing?" Her voice broken as she looked at the healing woman, she looked drowsy and drained.

"Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment." Damon rolled his eyes, what did she expect, he was a vampire, he was allowed to feed in able to survive "There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

"Elena, let's just go." Matt tried to pull her away, but she stood there looking at Stefan, her heart felt like it had been torn from her chest "Elena!" He forced her to move and she did eventually.

"So... that's going to take a little time." Damon finally announced when Elena was out of ear shot but Stefan just turned and walked away "Stefan, hey wait, Stefan! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into her home cursing Damon under her breath, he was such a spoil-sport making her leave when it was just getting good, as she walked into her house fully she saw Klaus standing over the fireplace drinking a scotch, shirtless.<p>

"Evening, brother." She announced as she kicked off her heels and grabbed herself a glass of crimson red wine cocking her eye brow as Klaus continued to stare down into the roaring fire "Not thinking of jumping into that are you?"

"Very funny, Rebekah." Klaus muttered as he downed his scotch pouring himself another before turning back to his little sister "How's the search for this blasted white oak tree coming along? Anything from those pesky Salvatore's?"

"Nothing yet." Rebekah answered "Their both so involved in their self-loathing and hatred they're not spilling anything." She added in a low voice "I had to spend the whole night listening to Stefan's whining and Damon's teasing. I'm going to need more than just this wine." She looked over at him "What about your night? Anything interesting."

"You could say that." Klaus muttered as he looked over at his waiting little sister "I finally got Grace to sleep with me and accept my blood, but she so bloody obsessed with Damon and her _love_ for him she can't see past her pain and-"

"Wait. Wait." Rebekah ordered throwing her hands up in utter surprised "You got Grace... Grace Gilbert to sleep with you? And gave her your blood... That's crazy." She added in a soft voice "And you didn't compel her? Or anything?"

"No." Klaus answered in a low voice "The blood connection is killing me... Feeling her guilt and I can't over power it wit my own emotions because hers run so deep." He placed his hand over his heart for a moment "And this _hunger_... Is this what she feels all the time? I'm surprised she doesn't rip the throat out of every human she sees. Being a newborn vampire really sucks."

* * *

><p>As Elena walked into her house she heard shuffling around in the pitch black kitchen, glasses smashing, plates cracking, bottles opened then been thrown at walls. Matt walked in before her, turning on the light to see Grace searching for something.<p>

"Grace." Elena breathed "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing?" She questioned as she stepped towards her distressed sister, there was a look in her eyes, something she hadn't seen before.

"I need something to drink." She breathed out Elena swiftly moved to one of the cupboards that Grace hadn't checked and grabbed her Alaric's whiskey, handing it over to her, she opened it and downed it quickly "T-Thank you."

"What's happened are you ok?" Elena questioned as she watched her sister slowly drown herself in the strong alcohol, her eyes were glassy and sore from where she had been originally crying this made her sister even more concerned "What's happened, Grace?"

"I've done something." She whispered hanging her head, both Matt and Elena exchanged glanced before Grace slumped to the floor pulling her knees into her chest.

"You're going have to give us a little more detail than that." Matt informed her as he stepped into the room, Elena knelt down by her twin shooting Matt a look before taking her sisters shaking hand.

"Damon's going to hate me forever." She whispered as she began to cry again "I... I wasn't thinking... I just did it and now..." She whimpered crying her tears before drinking more, Elena gripped her free hand harder than before.

"Grace. What has happened?"

"I had sex with Klaus." She whispered and both Matt and Elena gasped in complete shock "I asked him for help with training and he offered me his blood... to make me strong and faster, but our emotions mixed as well... and one thing lead to another and we were making out on his couch then we..." She sobbed out so fast Elena could barely understand.

"Ok. Ok." Elena soothed her rubbing her back softly "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok, alright? I promise everything is going to be ok."

"And then..." She rasped "After everything when I was about to leave he told me he could take me away and make me _forget_ about everything... That was his offer."

"He can't force you to leave with him." Elena hugged her sister smoothing her hair down holding her between her legs and against her chest "I do think you need to tell Damon though, you don't want him finding out from someone else, do you?"

"No." Grace whimpered, the guilt spread further and both the humans exchanged looks, Matt bent down and sat the opposite side of her "No, I don't."

"How do you feel about him? Damon and Klaus? Both of them?" Matt asked and she looked over at him, Elena also wanted to hear what Grace had to say about this.

"I always felt like Damon would never stop loving me. Like... Like he would never run out of love for me. In his eyes I was the love of his life and in my eyes he was mine." She whimpered as she looked at Elena.

"And Klaus?" She asked in a small voice.

"Klaus just sort of jumped out and smacked into my life with all the force he could. He got under my skin and no matter what I do or what I say he doesn't give up... I can't shake him." Grace answered truthfully.

"You know what I think? Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them off. As hard as you try... As much as you try to hate them and resent them. They are who make you _you_." Matt told her in a calm voice and sniffled as she looked over at him. "Elena... Here." He passed her the Gilbert journal and Grace looked at them both confused.

"The journal?" Elena questioned in a small voice taking it from his hands thankfully.

"It's your families, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too bust questioning you to give a damn about me." He chuckled "Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible."

"What has happened? What have you done?" Grace dried her eyes as she saw the door open and Alaric walked into the house "Alaric?" She questioned.

"Are you drinking my whiskey?" He questioned a small smirk on his face as he walked towards the three teens who sat on the floor casually.

"It's been a heavily drinking kind of day." She answered as she rubbed her eyes "How did you get out? What's going on?"

"Well..." Alaric snatched the bottle from her hand and drunk some too "You know your sister here can be very sneaking and deceitful when she wants to be." He looked over at Elena who was standing with Matt flicking through the Gilbert Journal.

"Wouldn't put it past her..." Grace smirked a little taking the bottle of whiskey and drinking it down "Quite a card my sister." She added "What happened? How are you out?"

"The coroner made a mistake on Brian Walters time of death." Alaric answered "You sister broke into Meredith's house to try and find some evidence." Elena looked over shocked that Alaric knew the truth "Sheriff Forbes told me about everything you did..."

* * *

><p>"They let Ric go." Damon walked into the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House to see Stefan sitting in front of the fireplace "Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand." He added catching the deathly look on Stefan's face.<p>

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks-"

"Uh-uh." Damon shook his head quickly "None of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it." He gave him an assuring smile.

"Why do you even care, huh? Is it because you've sabotaged your own relationship with Grace so you're trying to do the same with mine and Elena's? You may have screwed up your love life, but why mine too?" He growled as he walked over to him, a hurt look crossed Damon's face as he looked away then back to his younger brother.

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you!" Damon growled as he gripped his younger brothers shoulders.

"I don't need your help!" He shrugged him away quickly as he heard a loud scoff coming from his older brothers mouth.

"You don't need my..." He laughed loudly "Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" He questioned earning a confused look from the young Salvatore.

"What are you talking about?"

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood." Damon answered and they were both thrown back into a whirlpool of a flashback.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_Sage was fighting another man in the middle of the box ring, dancing circles around him as Damon and Stefan stood off to the side and watched the amazing woman fight her little heart out._

"_Go ahead, Stefan, pick one." Damon purred looking at his younger brother who was scanning the room skeptically, the poor woman that was to be his prey, humanity flushed through him._

"_They're people, Damon-"_

"_Yes, they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels." Damon retorted in a equally as low voice trying not to draw attention to themselves._

_The man fell in a large heap to the floor, blood dripping from his nose and out of the cut in his lip, Sage raised her hands in victory and the crowd roared around her, Stefan's eyes were fixed on the blood drooling down his face._

"_Not him, Stefan, not him." Damon breathed as he face a woman across the ring, all buttoned up and sheepishly cheering the match "Her. She's the one."_

"_I don't do that anymore." Stefan told his brother in a low voice, trying to back out of draining this woman dry, he knew he couldn't control himself, Lexi had helped him to recover and now he was about to go back on everything she had taught him._

"_But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past." Damon patted his shoulder assuringly "Have a drink with me, brother."_

_It didn't take long to convince the woman and take her outside, Stefan had his fangs deep in her neck as she withered in his arms, he gulped down her delicious blood._

"_I knew you still had it in you." Damon praised but his young brother ignored him and continued to feed from the dying woman, quickly the raven haired vampire approached "Don't be greedy." He placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder, but he retaliated by shoving him away to feed more "Stefan... Stefan!"_

_From that point on he blacked out and when he came back to realty he saw the woman's head in his hands, dropping to his knees he saw her lifeless body playing there with no head, going into a blind panic Stefan attempted to reattach her head._

"_Oh my God... Oh my God, I'm sorry!" He tried and tried but her head continued to roll off, he sobbed as he looked down at the woman in complete shock._

"_Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop!" Damon called as he tried to pull him away from the very much dead woman._

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

"_Stefan!" Damon caught him in his arms and made his younger brother look at him, but anger flashed over his features as the forest green eyed vampire pulled away._

"_What did you do to me!" Stefan yelled and Damon's heart struck with fear thinking someone would come over and see what his little brother had done._

"_Shh! Stefan."_

"_What did you do to me!"_

"_You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you." Damon promised but Stefan quickly shook his head backing away from the blue eyed monster that stood in front of him._

"_I don't need your help." He turned on his heels and retreated into the woods away from Damon and away from the poor woman who's live he had ended._

* * *

><p>"The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterey." Damon remembered in a solemn voice, listening to all these people call his brother this name was heart breaking "I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you."<p>

"You couldn't have-"

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to." Damon whispered in a regretful voice "But I want to now. And whatever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me." He promised in a voice as sure as day light, Stefan creased his eye brows looking over to his brother.

"Why?"

Damon patted his shoulder once "Cause right now, you're all I got."

* * *

><p>Grace's hand was shaking as she pulled the whiskey up to her lips and drank another large gulp, dialling a number she held her phone to her ear, but the person she was calling wasn't about to answer their phone any time soon.<p>

"Damon." She whispered to the voicemail "Damon, I need to talk to you, whenever you get the chance. I need to see you... I'm sorry. Bye."

Walking into the living room she saw Elena mauling over the Gilbert journal and Alaric was sitting there with coffee looking at the newspaper.

"Did you manage to get hold on him?" Elena questioned as she saw a very drunk Grace stumble back into the room, slowly she shook her head and placed the now empty bottle of whiskey down on the side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking over at Alaric then Elena "You both must think I'm such... Ugh." She shook her head leaning back against the wall.

"Honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Alaric shrugged a little bit being blunt with her, she looked over to him with teary eyes "Not to say that you're easy or anything!" He tried to recover himself "No! No... I, erm... Elena, please recover this."

"I think what Alaric is trying to say is Klaus is persistent and you're young and people are _allowed_ to make mistakes... You just have to deal with the consequences of your actions now, that is the nobel thing to do." She referred to telling Damon the truth.

"You always know the right thing to say Alaric." Grace dried her tears earning a chuckle from both of the humans "So, found any juicy details in that little journal?" She questioned as he took a seat next to her sister.

"It's hard to tell." Elena muttered turning a page again "I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?" She budged her sister who laughed a little.

"Well, at least you both have something to look forward to." Ric joked as he stood up, folding the paper in half and placing it on the coffee table "Night, girls."

"Night." Both of the girls answered together.

* * *

><p>Damon dusted his fingers over the keys of the piano, pressing random keys when Stefan walked into the room with a book in his hand.<p>

"So, I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s." Stefan informed him as he walked towards him and stood there whilst Damon ran his fingers over the ebony and ivory keys.

"So now you want to be helpful?" Damon scoffed a little bit earning a exasperated look from his brother.

"Want me to go back at being mad at you?-"

"What did you find?" Damon questioned, he prefer Stefan being on his side than against him, that wasn't a great feeling having his brother against as well as what felt like the world.

"Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders." He placed an open book in front of Damon to read "But they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did?" Damon questioned "Who?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha." Stefan answered and the blue eyed vampire creased his dark eye brows "They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what?"

"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own." Stefan shrugged a little and Damon nodded in understanding, Mystic Falls loved to look out for anyone who was willing to protect it, Founder's especially.

"Samantha Gilbert." Damon said aloud "That is very weird."

"Why?" Stefan questioned, he wasn't following his brothers logic, when he had contact with Samantha Gilbert at the funeral of Zachariah Salvatore she seemed perfectly normal, a little chatty, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her." Damon creased his eye brows, she had one of his victims when he roamed around Mystic Falls with his lovely mentor Sage learning about the pleasure of feeding from humans.

* * *

><p>The door to the Gilbert house knocked, Grace had managed to find more alcohol and when Elena had gone upstairs to read he journal more she stayed downstairs to drink. Standing up and stumbled over opening it to reveal Dr. Fell standing there with a feeble smile across her lips, the vampire scoffed as she looked at the woman.<p>

"I really don't have the strength to deal with you tonight, Dr. Stole my blood..." Grace slurred out as she hung onto the door Alaric was stood on the stairs watching "Now, if you would kindly let me get back to my drinking-"

"I know what this looks like-"

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't." Alaric bolted down the rest of the stairs to be standing next to Grace "You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?"

"I did it for you, Ric!" Meredith argued earning a confused look from both of the people standing in front of her "I forged the coroner's note to clear your name!"

"Oh, Grace, you know you were right. She is a psycho!" Alaric went to close the door but Meredith stuck her hand out and made sure it remained open.

"No! Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again! Please! You have no reason to, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in I can explain." She begged.

* * *

><p>"So, you think Samantha Gilbert is alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?" Stefan questioned as he looked at his brother who was pacing around the room, biting his nails, a habit he had picked up from being around Grace too long.<p>

"It's not possible, if she began a vampire, we'd know about it, right?" Damon shrugged his shoulders a little bit and Stefan nodded.

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean, she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations." Stefan answered and Damon nodded in remembrance.

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today." The blue eyed vampire argued "Doesn't protect her form old age."

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings." Stefan mused thinking about the two people who currently had possession of them "Jeremy has one of them and the other's-"

"Alaric's."

* * *

><p>"This is crazy talk, why are you even listening to her!" Grace cried out as she paced around the kitchen gnawing on her nails, Alaric was searching through a folder with crime scene evidence in, Meredith stood at his shoulder staring the girl down.<p>

"Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons." She reminded Ric pointing to the pictures of the knife that killed Bill Forbes and the stake that had murdered Brian Walters.

"Yeah, but I was attacked." Alaric shook his head looked at the brunette woman who gave him a concerned look.

"With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted." Meredith answered and Grace scoffed loudly before turning and slamming her hands down on the table.

"That's insane! Why would he even try and kill himself! Why would he kill other people!" Grace hissed in a low voice "You need to leave. Now."

"Wait. Wait." Meredith looked directly at Alaric who was staring down at the files blankly "Have you had an blackouts, instances of lost time?" She questioned in a quick voice before Alaric stood up.

"You're insane." He growled at her.

"No, but I think you might be." Meredith's voice was deadly serious "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?" She questioned and both Grace and Alaric looked at each other "I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago."

"Elena." Grace whispered as she stood in the doorway holding the Gilbert journal in her hands and a sad look on her face.

"Ric, I think she's right." She placed the journal down in front of him so that they could see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, 1912<strong>_

_Zachariah placed his hands back within the soft pockets on his coat as he jogged across the road continuing to walk when he heard an eerie noise, he turned to look around but saw no one until he turned back and felt a sharp knife shoving into his stomach._

_Looking up he looked into the hard eyes of the young Samantha Gilbert, her face wasn't had kind as he had remember, there was a dark look around her as he fell to the floor, bleeding out, she dried her hands, cleaning her Gilbert ring of the blood that resided on it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This has taken a long time to get out, but my internet has been playing up lately because we changed providers and whatever... so sorry about how long it took.**

**So, that was quite a chapter for Klace shippers, he has really given her something to think about, but she seems to be feeling guilty about it, but who wouldn't? A lot of people have been waiting for the Klace 'sex' scene so I hope that was ok for you :D**

**Also, for anyone who has ever wondered what Grace Gilbert looks like, there is a picture of her on my Tumblr page here is the link little-vampire-girl1 . Tumblr**

**Thank you so much for reading and for being patient I really do appreciate everything and all of the suggestions I get from all of you :D**

**Graciiee xx **


	61. Break On Through

Twisted Love

Season Three

Break On Through

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace's Dream<strong>_

"_Damon, that was amazing" Grace breathed as she lay on top of the raven haired vampire, he brushed his fingers through her long chocolate brown hair messing around with the waves and curls, the thin blanket tangled between their legs as they lay, sprawled out over his bed._

"_Gracie, I've missed you so much." Damon groaned gently as he ran his finger tips up and down her bare back, stopping at the adorable dimples at the small of her slender back, playing with them carefully, massaging them with his thumbs "I've missed touching you so much."_

_The younger vampire traced her lips over his pecs lovingly she was startled when a low snarl came from behind the, moving to stand they saw Niklaus standing in the doorway with a deathly look in his eyes mixed coloured eyes, swiftly they clothed themselves._

"_What's going on here?" Klaus growled as he looked between the two, Damon smirked a little bit trapping his arms around her little waist the Original growled at the movement about to pounce on him._

"_What does it look like, Hybrid? We've reconciled our relationship... And there is nothing you can do about it, because Grace loves me. Only me." Damon growled protective of Grace, she gave Klaus a pleading look seeing the scorn that was rising in his eyes._

"_Is that why Grace slept with me?" Klaus retorted and the youngest vampire felt Damon's grip begin to loosen as he found out Grace had betrayed him "And is that why she fed from me? Accepted my blood?"_

"_No." Damon growled as he let go of his little vampire fully, stepping away from her, Grace turned to him with teary eyes "Grace, please tell me he's lying."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." She whispered "It was one night. One night. I'm so sorry, Damon-"_

"_Stop talking." Damon ordered as he moved away from her "I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!" He yelled and she flinched at his words._

* * *

><p>Grace gasped loudly as she woke up sitting completely upright in her bed, her breathing was heavy as small tears threatened to fall, pulling her knees up into her chest Damon's words stuck in her head, she knew she had to see him today, tell him what happened before Klaus could, but she was scared about what he would do, of course he had every right to react like that.<p>

The door suddenly opened and Elena was standing there with a kind smile asking if she was ready to leave, the small vampire began to wonder where they were going then everything hit her, Meredith had taken Alaric in to the hospital to do some tests on him.

* * *

><p>The vampire hunter was laying down in a MRI machine whilst Elena, Grace and Meredith stood in the viewing room about to scan him to see if there was any abnormal things that would be making him into a psychotic murderer.<p>

"What are you looking for?" Elena questioned in a small voice was she wrapped her arms around herself watching Alaric on the screen, she felt so bad for him, it must have been terrifying being in there.

"I don't know." Meredith admitted and both the twins exchanged looks "A tumour, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behaviour. If it's medical, I can treat it." She answered truthfully

"And if it's not?" Grace questioned skeptically, she found it hard to believe that anything that had something to do with something supernatural, like the Gilbert ring, would then have something to do with real medical work.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith answered as they looked on the screen at Alaric, he was just staring up at himself, just thinking.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena whispered fearful of the history teacher hearing her, even though she knew he couldn't "That it was Alaric who was killing all those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring." Meredith replied looking over her shoulder at the distort brunette doppelgänger "I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies." She smirked and Grace gave her a look remembering Logan Fell who had tried to kill her once upon a time, it seemed like a million years ago now back when her and Damon fought like cat and dog before they fell madly in love with each other.

"But then, why did you protect him?" Elena questioned in a small voice breaking Grace's train of thought.

"Because I'm a doctor." Meredith answered with a small shrug "I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like... I don't know, I-I just kind of want to help him." She looked back on the screen to see Alaric slightly panicking inside of the machine "Everything alright in there?" She asked over the speaker and he immediately calmed.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's ok." Alaric replied to her looking up at himself a scared look on his face.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the scan to be over and Alaric was getting re-dressed in a regular hospital room, the door knocked and both Elena and Grace entered the room slowly with small smiles.<p>

"Meredith says that everything is normal." Elena informed him and he rolled his eyes, of course nothing supernatural could ever be normal or straight forward.

"Yeah, well, everything is normal because there is nothing wrong with me." Alaric looked over at her to see her unsure look "I didn't kill Brian Walters. I didn't kill Bill Forbes. And I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach!" He looked down on the be to see his ring sitting there, rolling it between his fingers carefully "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who... wore that ring."

"Look, I'm going to call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Elena nodded at them both, patting Alaric's hand before turning and walking from the room, digging her phone from her pocket.

"Take it." Alaric told the young vampire placing the ring in her palm, closing her fist around it "I don't want it anymore."

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" Damon's deeply sarcastic voice came from behind them, Grace shuddered as she turned around to see his worn icy blue orbs that were fixed on her before they looked up at Alaric "Oh, you look terrible." He joked.

"Yeah, let me... let me check out of here." Alaric walked past them and Grace exchanged a guilty look with Damon, he creased his eye brows as she walked past him gnawing on her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>After Alaric was checked out they all made their way out of the hospital towards Elena's waiting car, Grace was bitting at her nails dreading having to speak to Damon alone.<p>

"You know, I've known you a while now, Grace, I know when there is something wrong." Damon rose his voice as he caught up with her, grabbing her wrist making her face him "You get this little crease between your eye brows." He pointed to it carefully "You bite anything you can get your teeth on like your nails or your lips." He ran his fingers over her bottom lip "Your eyes are all wide and nervous looking."

"There is something wrong." She whispered nodding "Can we go somewhere and talk? Alone?" She looked over her shoulder at Elena who was watching the two, Alaric quickly climbed in the car with the doppelgänger following.

Damon paused looking down at her concerned "Have you been sleeping very well? You look... You look a little tired." He informed her running his fingers over the dark circles around her eyes, she shook her head slowly "Alright, let's go to the Grill, grab a coffee?"

"Ok." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Both Grace and Damon arrive in the Grill, they took a seat in the booth and just stared at each other for a long moment before the younger vampires eyes flickered across the room looking at all the people.<p>

"Have you been drinking enough blood?" The raven haired vampire questioned in a low voice and Grace gave him a skeptical look "Listen, we may not be... together anymore, but I worry about you, Grace, I don't want you to get an eating disorder." A playful look in his eyes as he looked over at her.

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes she clasped her hands around the mug in front of her "I've had enough blood, thanks." She answered in a small voice "And, uh, thank you for your concern."

"Good." Damon paused sipping at his coffee "So, what did you want to talk about? Please don't let it be about Elena and Stefan problems?" He begged in a low tone and slowly she shook her head again answering his question "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh." Her breathing increased as she looked over into his patient, tranquil bright blue orbs a soft smile on his perfect, masculine lips "T-There is no easy way to tell you this..." His eye brows rose in concern "But... But the other day I got some training from Klaus."

"Klaus." Damon growled nodding a little before looking up at her she looked so scared and a little pale, more pale then her natural complexion, almost like a ghost "Just tell me."

"He offered me his hybrid blood." She whispered looking down into her almost completely full mug of dark coffee "To make me stronger and faster, but it came with other side effects."

"Like what?" Damon was almost scared to ask, he knew where this conversation was going, him and Grace weren't together and Klaus would have taken any opportunity to get in her pants, he was preparing himself for the worst.

"Like, erm, like sharing emotions and... being able to know where each other are." She answered in a small voice, tears tracing her large, liquid eyes he nodded a little just listening.

"How long does the blood last?" The older vampire questioned in a husky voice watching the unreadable look on her face, he could normally read her like an open book but not today.

"H-He doesn't know." Grace whispered looking up at him "It could last a couple of days and it could be permanent." She paused looking up into his eyes "So, after we were hanging out in his house and we..."

Damon shook his head lowering his voice to a respectable level "Please don't say it."

"I have to, Damon. You need to know. I feel so guilty, it's eating me alive." Grace leaned closer to the table to look into his pain stricken eyes "I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment and our emotions..." She paused her bottom lip quivering " I-I slept with him."

There was a long pause, Grace had expected him to start yelling and screaming at her and causing a scene and then going off and ripping people apart and never speak to her again, but the silence lingered for longer than it was comfortable.

"Damon." She looked up into his unusually calm eyes "Why aren't you yelling?" She questioned it was so uncharacteristic for him to be not going crazy and lashing out verbally.

"I don't know." Damon answered honestly looking into her scared waiting eyes, they were wide and he saw the fear visible in them, that was the last thing he wanted her to be petrified of him.

"Say something." She whispered begging for him to say something, yelling was bad but the uneasy silence was worse "Please say something."

"Have you seen him since?" Damon questioned and she shook her head answering his question "Do you feel him?"

"A little bit." She whispered honestly, she could feel his emotions if they were really strong and usually for Klaus they were never earth shattering "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Damon creased his eye brows and her tears were stopped as she looked up at him "What do you want me to do, Grace? Yell at you? Tell you that you're a bad person for doing something that when we weren't even together?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you're going to live for eternity." Damon looked over at her before taking her hand off the table carefully holding it in his hand "And I want you to be happy whether it's with me... or with Klaus... or with anyone who can make you feel that way." She opened her mouth "I've been around a long time and I didn't know who true happiness was until I met you."

"Please don't say that."

"With Fayth it was a chase with you it was real." He put his head down before looking up into her wide eyes "I don't want you to be sorry, or feel guilty, or be depressed. I want you to choose." she opened her mouth to respond but he shook his head "Think about it first, I want you to make the right decision."

"But... But when you were going to sleep with Rebekah, I was so angry and upset, and you didn't even sleep with her!" Grace whispered as she looked over at him Damon nodded a little before glancing around the room.

"I didn't say I'm not angry, because I am." Damon growled under his breath and she moved back, she liked calm Damon a lot more "But it's you're life and I screwed us up... And if you choose me I promise to never hurt you again." He rose from his seat looking down at her "The fact is, Grace, I've done a lot worse things to you." He turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the old Wickery Bridge fundraiser Damon caught up with Alaric who had promised to meet him here, the teacher was concerned about his talking with Grace but the vampire was in no mood to speak about it.<p>

"What did she say to you?" Alaric quizzed as he stood with Meredith, Damon glanced over at them before looking around "Damon, what did Grace say to you?"

"Rebekah's up to something." Damon quickly changed the subject tucking his hands into his pockets "She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be."

Alaric rolled his eyes seeing that the vampire wasn't going to talk about his interaction with his ex-girlfriend any time soon "Tell me again, why are we here?"

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon reminded the teacher of his alter ego that was going around and murdering members of the founders council.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith growled at the vampire as Carol Lockwood approached them all with a large smile, for the cameras obviously.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here." Carol smiled at him looking around for a moment "Did you bring the sign?" He had promised that the history department would make a sign commemorating the new new Wickery Bridge, but the teacher just seemed confused "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I-I don't have the sigh actually it slipped... It slipped my mind." Alaric admitted with everything going on he didn't even have time to think about trivial things like a sign for a bridge "I've been... busy."

"Well, it's not an emergency." Carol gave him a kind smile "We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete." She turned on her heels to go mingle with other people who had come to help.

"Get me out of here." Alaric begged looking at both Damon and Meredith who smirked smiling at him.

"My pleasure." Meredith answered linking her arm in his, the vampire's attention was drawn else where to across the area, her messy red locks were shorter than he remembered cut into a flared ended style by her shoulders.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Damon answered and Sage flashed him a quick grin, a suggestive look in her large sea blue eyes, her hands tucked into her long coat pockets.

"Who is that?" Alaric questioned a little confused, he had never seen the woman around Mystic Falls before and it was a small town, you were bound to know everyone if you lived there long enough.

"Blast from the past." Damon purred as he crossed the distance towards Sage, Carol was up on a small makeshift stage making her usual speech for everyone who was helping and the cameras.

"Damon Salvatore, my favourite student." Sage grinned flashing her pearly white teeth at him before beginning to gnaw down on her juicy bottom lip seductively.

"Sage, my hottest teacher." Damon smirked glancing around "What are you doing here?" It had been a long time since she had returned to the small town, or since he had seen her for a matter of fact.

"I'm just passing through." Sage answered vaguely, but the younger vampire had the ability of being able to read people like an open book, especially woman, and even more so with woman he had slept with.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls." Damon countered before seeing a mass of blonde locks standing next to him with her hands placed on her narrow hips looking at the red haired standing in front of him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah's British voice announced, it was filled with the spite and hate making Sage smile along with Damon.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat up mean for sport." Damon reminded her making Rebekah scoff, the blonde wouldn't have any trouble in killing the red haired bitch that was in love with her brother.

"She always was quite common-"

"Rebekah." Sage cut off the rest of her insults before she could say them "What a happy surprise." Sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"What are you doing here Sage?" Rebekah questioned as she flipped her beautiful blonde locks over her shoulder placing both of her hands on her narrow hips raising an eye brow questionably.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage retorted in a voice as sharp as glass, Rebekah gritted her teeth and Damon watched the scene unfold awkwardly.

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him." Rebekah pouted patronizingly looking straight into Sage's icy blue orbs that were narrowing quickly "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." She added in a low voice, Rebekah had never liked Sage since she had met her.

Sage smirked a little seeing that the Original was trying to offend her "He probably went looking for me." She bragged fluttering her eye lashes smugly.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders catching the deathly look the 900 year old was giving her.

"I doubt that-"

"No?" Rebekah questioned looking over at the red head "Cause he didn't seem to mention you." She was closely inspecting her newly manicured nails carelessly knowing she was winning the argument "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." She spat before turning on her heels and walking back into the crowd.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." Sage growled narrowing her eyes crossing her arms over her chest "So, Damon. Tell me about your love life."

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking into the parlour room holding a blood bag when he saw Elena and Grace standing there fingering through some leather bound books reading the page carefully, they both looked up to see him pouring himself a drink.<p>

"Hi." Elena's voice was shy and small, she couldn't get used to him drinking human blood again, she remembered the last time and that secretly scared her, he would always change so much.

"Hey." Stefan's voice was small as he placed down the blood on the side looking over at them both, the girl he loved and the girl he thought of as a sister still.

Grace looked between them both sensing the tension, Elena had told the girl what had happened with Damon, but the vampire couldn't bring herself to be mad at Damon especially after the talk they had had.

"Sorry for just walking in, Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise we would have-" Grace's apology was cut short when Stefan quickly shook his head from side to side.

"I just got home." He explained in a small voice and Elena nodded slowly gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"We just came by to pick up this book that you found on our ancestor, Samantha." Elena answered as she held the large book in her hands, close to her chest.

Stefan nodded a little "That's fine." He saw the brunette make her way closer to him, but Grace fell back giving them some space to speak privately.

"How are you doing?" Elena questioned creasing her eye brows concerned for him, even thought they weren't together didn't mean she didn't care for him "Damon said that you were-"

"Yeah, I'm – I'm ok." Stefan nodded vaguely answering her questioned, she was only human she wouldn't understand the blood lust that he felt every waking hour "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah." Elena whispered slightly hurt by his vagueness with her "Well, if there is anything we can do to help..." She ducked her head as she walked back over to Grace."

"You don't have to read that, you know." Stefan quickly told them both and they turned to face him slightly confused "I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the blood of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do." Elena gulped at the story and Grace had a horrified look on her face, her mouth slightly ajar as she heard what happened to her ancestor.

"Well, thanks for telling us, but we're just gonna let you get back to... whatever it was you were doing." Taking Elena's hand Grace swiftly lead them both from the room.

* * *

><p>Sage and Damon were walking casually through the woods, he was telling her all about Grace and she continued to coo over whatever she told her.<p>

"So, this Grace... She's young and inexperienced." Sage announced with a sneaky smile "She sounds just like someone that you would go for..." He glanced over at her slightly confused by her accusations for picking Grace "You can teach her and have fun with her at the same time."

Damon smirked to himself looking over at his older mentor "Yeah, Grace was a lot of fun to play around with. She made the most adorable noises and... I can't even explain."

"So, why isn't she here with you now?" Sage questioned looking over at her friend "I mean, you claim you love this girl, but whilst all these damned Original's run around you're not protecting her."

"We, uh, we broke up." Damon answered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Sage gave him a questionable look and he shrugged a little "We ran into _difficulties_ where the Original's are concerned."

"What kind of difficulties, Damon." Sage stopped dead looking over at her young friend, he looked around for a moment before looking back at the red head.

"I cheated on her with Rebekah." The raven haired vampire answered and Sage gawped at him "Not fully, I mean, we didn't completely have sex... Grace walked in on us making out without clothes. But I really hurt her."

"And you hate yourself for it?" Sage looked over at him, she had never seen her student like this before, he used to be so un-human, more of a monster, but now he was feeling and hurting.

"Yeah." Damon creased his eye brows slightly confused, no other woman had made him feel this way, apart from Fayth, but even that wasn't real "I screwed it up. I hurt her so bad I drove her into the arms of a psychotic hybrid that _doesn't _love her as much as he said he does, I know it. All he feels if lust, but Grace doesn't see that-"

"Wait. Klaus. As in Klaus Mikaelson?" Sage questioned looking over at the blue eyed vampire who nodded slowly, she smirked a little rubbing her bottom lip in a pondering way "Well, isn't she a lucky girl, two amazingly gorgeous older vampires swooning over her. She must be in heaven."

"It isn't like that." Damon hissed narrowing his icy orbs at his teacher "He doesn't love her and she feels guilty, I spoke to her this morning, she was so caught up in the moment-"

"She hoped into bed with him the first chance she got, Damon." Sage cut him off and he growled menacingly at her.

"Klaus thinks he's madly in love with her and assumes she feels the same way." Damon growled his hands turning into fist from anger, he would obviously never fight Sage, that would be an idiotic fight that he would lose "She was blinded by blood, but what about you? Finn, really?" He changed subjects talking about Grace was too painful right now.

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever." Sage's cold heart fluttered remembering the man she had fell truly head over heels for "Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since." She glanced over at his waiting face "Please don't tell me you _like_ Rebekah in any way, at all."

"Are you you crazy? No." Damon hissed shaking his head quickly "She's the reason I lost _my_ one true love." He added with pain evident in his voice.

"Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." Sage answered with a small shrug, those types of things didn't bother Sage, all she wanted was the man she loved back with her for eternity.

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me." Damon replied swiftly looking into her sea blue orbs, he hadn't failed to realise Rebekah was up to something when he was at the bar with his brother, all the questions "Can't figure out what it is though."

"Why don't you get inside her head and find out?" The red head questioned along with a small shrug, like it was that simple to get into an Original's head.

"Cause it's impossible." Damon replied firmly "She's too strong." He reminded her in a 'are you stupid' tone.

"I bet I could get in there." Sage grinned smugly, she was rather good at sneaking around in people's head, even Original's, if they were vulnerable and weak enough.

"Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen." Damon hissed shaking his head from side to side, she was acting crazy, did she really want to get her suicidal boyfriend back that much she was willing to risk her life.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Sage smirked placing her hands on her hips "Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl." She added with a playful look in her eyes "You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help."

* * *

><p>Back at the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser Rebekah was sticking around the catering table scrunching her nose up at the disgusting looking human food when suddenly she saw a lean body standing next to her, looking up she caught sight of his baby-blue eyes fixed on her body.<p>

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon purred in a seductive voice, the Original's insides fluttered secretly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"We're talking now, are we?" Rebekah's voice wavered as she answered in a snarky voice, she tried to be mad at him, but Damon had a knack of being able to get back under your skin with just a look, most women knew this quite well "Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog."

"Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me." Damon shrugged a little, surely she would understand she had a crazy blood drive brother too, actually she had four of them "Besides, I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it."

"You were mean." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest, if he was going to flirt with her she was going to play hard to get, it was much more fun that way.

"You like mean." Damon countered his eyes flashing with seduction, she got caught in the trace of his beautiful icy blue orbs, something in them seemed broken, he wasn't the same man he used to be.

"No, I don't." She answered in a tough voice, he didn't know anything about her they almost slept together one time and that was it.

"No?" Damon smirked a little a questionable look in his eyes "You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?"

She paused pondering over her emotions, she had loved every second of winning that argument, she really did love being mean to people, it was fun, exciting "Maybe a little." She muttered putting her head down.

"See? Mean." Damon placed one finger under her chin raising it to look into her glassy orbs "Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?"

"Not a chance in hell." She spat moving away from him gritting her teeth together, she didn't want to spend one minute trapped in a room with that woman.

"Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party." Damon wiggled his eye brows suggestively and she stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar just at the thought of him, Sage and herself together "Fine." he went to walk past her, running his finger tips over her bony hip, she shivered at the touch "Enjoy the rest of your day." He muttered in her ear before leaving her standing there completely flustered and puzzled.

* * *

><p>Grace and Elena were sat outside of the Gilbert house on the porch, they had needed to get some fresh air and needed to call Bonnie too, unfortunately she wasn't answering either of their calls and who could blame her, Grace's ex-boyfriend had turned her mother into a vampire in order to save her twin sister.<p>

"I'll try Caroline." Grace murmured as she hit call holding her iPhone to her ear it was after a few rings that the blonde picked up on the other end.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caroline questioned she sounded slightly frazzled like she had just been having an argument with someone, but Grace wasn't about to question it, they were lucky the blonde was speaking to them.

"Bonnie's not returning any of mine or Elena's calls." Grace informed her as she looked over at her twin, the doppelgänger had a deeply guilty look on her face.

"Sorry, she's still mad and Abby's transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind." Caroline retorted in a small voice, she didn't blame the two, but still felt bad for Bonnie and her mom.

"I know and I get it, we are both really sorry, but something really terrible has happened to Ric and... and we really need her help."

After a long conversation with Caroline they both hung up, she was glad she hadn't asked about anything that had been happening or told her about sleeping with Klaus. Caroline was very old school with relationships and would have given Grace a piece of her mind.

"Listen, Elena, I'll be right back." Grace muttered as she stood up running her hands through her thick chocolate brown hair.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned looking over at her twin a little confused.

"I won't be long." Grace replied vaguely as she grabbed her keys from the porch and ran over to her car, in truth she was going to see Stefan, she had seen the way Elena had looked at him and knew how hard it was for him being back on blood.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Gilbert house Alaric was sat at the dining room table with the file about himself placed in front of him, it varied from everything from police records to medical information.<p>

He was slightly startled when the incredibly beautiful doctor that had been keeping an eye on him placed two large shot glasses in front of him and was holding a bottle of finely aged whiskey in her hands.

"I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff." Meredith muttered as she unscrewed the lid to the alcohol before pouring it out into the waiting glasses.

"Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all." He answered with a small shrug turning the page "My life is a series of police reports." His eye brows raised a the words.

"You don't strike me as a angry guy." The doctor took a seat mauling over the whiskey in the glass carefully looking up at him "Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well I was stupid when I was younger." Alaric murmured looking at the record with almost pride every fight had a story behind them "But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head..." He scanned down the list again "This guy, hit his girlfriend." He looked at the next name "This guy, ok, this guy was just a douche." He laughed a little and so did she.

It felt so good being able to laugh at a critical time like this, he couldn't help but feel as if his whole family was falling apart in front of him they always seemed so strong. Stefan and Elena were having troubles and he never thought he would have to witness that. Grace and Damon were struggling and that surprised him, out of everyone he thought them two could make it out of anything. Grace, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were falling apart at the seams and they were the best of friends. Damon and Stefan were meant to be brothers, yet they fought so much. It hurt him to see his family like this.

Alaric saw the concerned look on Meredith's face so he quickly continued the conversation trying not to express his true feelings "Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter."

"Mm, semi-retired." Meredith muttered jokingly seeing the teasing look in the history teachers eyes.

"Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about." Alaric swigged at his whiskey carefully before looking into her waiting eyes "Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slain... I did the slaying." He added in a small voice.

"The vampire thing, it's not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgement to everyone else. Although, I have been kind of wondering who you never drove a stake through Damon's heart." She muttered in a thoughtful voice only to be cut off by his low chuckle.

"I tried once." Alaric nodded remembering the first time he had tried to kill Damon and he turned the tables on him and punctured his lung with the stake "He killed me. Yeah, yeah, figured." He was unconsciously rubbing his finger where his resurrection ring used to lie "The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on vampires in the first place."

Meredith reached across the table and took his hand gently, holding it firmly between both of hers, it was a subtle gesture that make Alaric feel safe with her. Like nothing could ever go wrong with her love.

* * *

><p>Grace pried the door open to the Salvatore Boarding House to see it was empty, walking in further she saw that the door to the basement was open, after living at the Boarding House for a certain amount of time she had learned that Damon never left it open and Stefan barely ever set foot in there as he was on the 'bunny diet' as Damon would so kindly put it.<p>

Slowly she walked down the stairs into the basement, she was greeted by the sight of empty blood bags layering the floor, following the trail they lead to the large freezer, she gasped when she saw Stefan in heap on the floor, clasping a blood bag in his hand.

"Stefan." She whispered moving towards him, he unclenched his hand and let the bag drop to the floor completely empty "Elena told me you were back on human blood, I didn't think... I didn't think you were this bad." She whimpered beginning to gather all the empty bags off the floor.

"Really, Stefan?" Damon moaned as he walked down into the basement seeing Grace cleaning up his mess "Will you slow down? We're not going on some blood pub crawl, alright?"

"You knew he was this bad and you let him continue to drink blood?" Grace rasped at her ex-boyfriend with a scornful look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen, Grace, my brother and I are just trying to pay a little visit to our friend moderation, the more he gets used to the blood the less he will want to rip people open to drink it, including people like, I don't know, your sister." He added with a deathly voice, he knew what he was doing with his brother and he did not need any advice from Elena or Grace.

"Then why weren't you here helping him?" Grace growled throwing the bags to the floor, she was right Stefan was going to need constant supervision if he was going to get over his drinking problem "Does _this _look like moderation to you, Damon?"

"I've been busy with Alaric and other things." Damon shook his head looking away from her for a moment to close the freezer shut firmly "It doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply."

Stefan pulled himself up drying his mouth from the excess blood before looking over at both Grace and Damon who were staring each other down intently.

"He's stress eating. Sublimating. You know, Elena and Stefan really deserve each other with all their pining and moping." Damon informed Grace in a cold voice, she went to hit him but resisted things were bad enough between them already without adding violence to the list.

"Elena hates me." Stefan muttered looking over at Grace, the hard look on her face soften when she saw the look of loss and pain in forest green orbs.

"Stefan, you're just reminding her of something she already knows." Damon butted in before Grace could get a word in, she threw him a filthy look "You're a vampire and you drink human blood, she just needs to get over it." He paused for a moment "And you need to get over it too. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are." He turned to leave again, but stopped for a moment turning back to them both "Now, I suggest you both make yourself scarce, I have some friends coming over." Stefan quickly left the room and Grace watched him with a hurt look on her face.

"Friends?" Grace questioned in a deeply sarcastic voice a smirk falling from her perfectly sculptured lips "Who do you have coming around?"

"Why don't you come up and see." Damon taunted and she took his offer stepping in front of him to see a beautiful red head lounging on the couch with a glass of thick red wine in her hands.

"Fayth Petrova?" Sage questioned she had seen the beautiful doppelgänger in pictures Damon had kept of her, according to others that had known her she is a self aware bitch and the only other person she cared about was her sister and that was only because she had her back for 500+ years.

"Not Fayth... Grace Gilbert." Damon answered placing his hand on the small of her back without even realising, but the younger vampire did, she stiffened before remembering how much she missed his touch, the way he rubbed her skin beneath his smooth finger tips, it made her quiver.

"Ah, the famous Grace Gilbert." Sage muttered speaking her name like it was mud as she rose from her seat and walked towards the younger vampire looking into her tranquil chocolate brown orbs "I heard _a lot_ about you."

"Good things I hope." Grace whispered awkwardly as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, the red head rose her eye brows a little and smirked as she turned away returning to the couch.

"Some good. Some not so good." Sage answered, she had known Damon longer and despite her emotionless personality she did care for his feelings and didn't want to see him get hurt like he had done with Fayth once upon a time "I heard about Klaus' infatuation with you, dear. That must just be horrific." She murmured sarcastically.

Grace turned to her ex-boyfriend who was on looking innocently, he head told Sage in confidence that she would not say a word to the woman he loved and there she went blurting it out to her like they were talking about the weather.

"Uh, well. I think I'd better go. Leave you two to catch up." Grace gathered her bag from the table looking at the red head an almost hurt look in her eyes as Sage continued to stare her down "It was nice to meet you Sage."

"Yeah, I do hope we meet again, Grace Gilbert." Sage smirked a little bring her legs up onto the couch to sit on them whilst giving Damon a playful look.

Grace quickly turned and walked from the house when her wrist was caught, she turned to be looking into a blue set of eyes staring down at her hurt.

"I was hurt. I needed someone to talk to-"

"Damon, stop" Grace covered his mouth with her hand "I understand, ok? I'm not angry. I promise. I'm sorry." She whispered weakly looking up at him, love and admiration in her eyes, Sage had just mocked her but she wasn't angry with him at all.

"You don't have to go. We can go somewhere-" He hadn't noticed how close they were standing, her hand was pressed firmly on his pecks and her lips were awfully close to his own, he could feel her heart racing in her chest at his touch.

"I'm sorry, I need to get back to Elena. I just came here to see if Stefan was ok." She whimpered as she tore away from his hypnotic look taking the step away from him giving them both some distance "Have fun with Sage, ok? I'll see you soon." There was no spite in her voice when she turned and left, deep down she felt jealously but it was overridden by guilt.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>As Damon walked back into his house he heard a soft melody playing on the piano, grabbing a bottle of wine he uncorked it seeing Sage continue to lounge on the couch whilst an unknown human man played the grand piano beautifully.<p>

"Remember this song?" Sage questioned with a sensual look on her face, Damon just shrugged her off and poured himself a glass of wine swiftly drinking it down "Don't tell me that you're feeling guilty about this, Damon?" She sauntered over to him, swaying her hips along with the music "She didn't hesitate sleeping with Klaus when you two weren't together, why shouldn't you have fun?"

"Stop talking." Damon ordered in a deadly low voice "Just stop talking, Sage. You don't know anything about Grace and I, don't act as if you do."

"Mmm. Good point." Sage muttered as she played with his shirt flirtatiously, licking her crimson red lips, he watched completely uninterested "She's pretty, a straight haired Fayth, if I'm correct..."

"What are you trying to say."

"Well now I know why you were drawn to her, Damon. I'm not an idiot-"

"Is Rebekah actually going to come to this, or were you lying to me?" Quickly Damon changed the subject crossing his arms over her chest with an angry look on his face.

"I know girls, alright? Now between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist." Sage purred and the younger vampire gave her a questionable look.

"Finn's gone, you know." Damon muttered to her and she looked down at her feet for a moment before stiffening her upper lip and giving him a firm look.

"I choose to believe otherwise." Sage argued in a low voice, Damon looked over at her if she was going to smack talk his relationship then he could do the same.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone." Damon retorted and she turned away thinking for a moment before looking back with death written in her eyes.

"Don't start, Damon, because I can tell you a few home truths about your sweet little Grace that you wouldn't take too kindly either, so unless you want to head down the road I suggest you stop talking." Sage spat squaring up to him, Damon was about to lunge at her but the doorbell chimed sweetly a cold silence filled the air as the room brushed open and Rebekah sauntered into the room holding a bottle of wine.

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one" The blonde almost bragged before feeling the tense air that filled the room "Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?"

"It just arrived." Sage purred as she stepped towards the lost looking blonde with a seductive look in her eyes, Damon was already regretting doing this.

It didn't take long for the females to begin their idle chit-chat, sitting close on the couch, practically on each others laps downing their wine, getting incredibly drunk, just the way dear Sage enjoyed it.

"What's with you, grumpy?" Rebekah slurred as she rose and walked towards him with a pout on her lips, Damon turned away nursing his wine that he had barely touched "Is Grace about to walk in and you're going to boot me out again?"

"He booted you out?" Sage smirked sipping her wine locking eyes with Damon "Bad vampire."

"I wouldn't worry, Damon. She didn't stay mad for long. Practically hopped straight into bed with my brother, so, there is no need to feel guilty. Oops, did you not know-"

"I knew, Rebekah. Don't worry she told me." Damon answered in a cold voice, she slightly pouted thinking she was telling him some juicy gossip which he already knew "Because unlike you Grace is actually something special in my life and we'd never lie to each other."

"Never lie?" Rebekah questioned with a knowing smirk, the younger vampire gulped as she pulled out her phone "Does little Grace know I'm here now?"

"She knows I'm here." Sage spoke up wiggling her fingers drunkly, Damon quickly took Rebekah's phone and slid it onto the piano.

"You know what? Let's forget about Grace, huh?" Damon moved towards Rebekah with a seductive look in his eyes, brushing his lips against her cheek making her heart flutter, she took a deep breath "This is your night, so just close your eyes and enjoy the ride..."

"What about her?" Rebekah muttered looking over at the red head who sat on the couch watching the two with a sensual look in her eyes, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"I don't want her, I want you." Damon smirked as he kissed her passionately, moving them both back against the wall, she hooked her legs around his waist and they bashed their way to the bedroom laying her carefully on his bed, Sage stood in the doorway a playful look in her eyes as she licked her lips.

Undressing the blonde fully he hover in between her legs skimming his lips over her slender neck, she arched and moaned at his subtle touches, this was as far as they got the first time before Grace burst in and ruined everything.

"Oh, Damon." Rebekah breathed locking her long fingers in his raven black hair as he played with her soft skin, he smirked and nibbled on her ear lob teasingly before kissing it once.

"You like that, Gracie?" He questioned unconsciously, Sage's jaw went slack and Rebekah went rigid in the bed her eyes bursting open utter confusion and astonishment written in them, the raven haired vampire cursed under his breath before looking up into her scorn filled eyes.

The blonde sat up quickly and pulled her under clothes on herself quickly "What?" She pulled herself from the bed completely clenching her hands into fists looking down at him furiously.

"Rebekah-" Damon stuttered and before he knew it a loud crack filled the room, Sage was standing over the unconscious blondes petite she had just snapped her neck.

"Are you a complete idiot!" Sage growled "You're trying to seduce her into unconsciousness and a vulnerable state! Not moan your ex-girlfriends name!" She cursed loudly "You're lucky I stepped in before she ripped your head clean off, my friend."

* * *

><p>Grace walked back into the Gilbert house to see Elena sitting on the couch fingering through Samantha Gilbert's journal a sad look plastered on her face, her twin gave her an assuring look as Alaric approached her with a pad of yellow paper.<p>

"Listen, I want you to have this." He put it inside of her hands and she creased her eye brows opening the pad to see numbers and random names with password next to them "This is the list of my back accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go away."

Grace forced it back into his hands with a devastated look on her face, shaking her head quickly "No, no, no. Don't even think like that. Don't let this _thing _win." She hissed, none of them knew what this was controlling Alaric, but he could see that it could only get worse from here on.

"Grace, I need to know that you, Elena and Jeremy are going to be ok." Alaric gave her a pleading look, but she just shook her head again "I need you to do me a favour, protect your family at all costs and... be good to Damon, he loves you a lot."

"We're going to be fine and you _will_ get over this." Grace told him in a sure voice as Elena approached them both speaking on her phone.

"It's Caroline." Elena's voice was hushed as she stood next to her twin, not needing to put it on speaker because she knew Grace could hear it with her supernatural hearing.

"_So, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess the same thing happens to witch who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses._" Caroline replied and the vampire creased her eye brows listening to her friend speaking.

"Thank you so much." Elena replied eternally grateful to the young witch, both of the Gilbert sisters knew how mad they must be at them, but Alaric was family and family came before fights.

"_Hold on._" There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone before a voice came through that none of them expected to hear.

"_I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring._" Bonnie informed Elena and she gulped loudly listening to her witch friend speaking to her, it felt so good to hear her voice once again.

"Ok, yeah, I-I'll get it." Elena stuttered over her words quickly jumping to an apology before the witch could hang up "Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for going this-"

"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there." Bonnie told her firmly in a short voice, no apology could make up for what happened, her mother was now a vampire at her hands, because everyone was willing to risk everything to save precious Elena, the other twin gritted her teeth at Bonnie's tone "We have to work fast. I'll see you soon." She hung up without another word.

"Good news? Bad news?" Alaric questioned from where he sat at the table, unlike the young vampire he didn't have the handy ability to listen in on peoples conversations like she did.

"Bonnie thinks she can help you with a spell." Elena answered sitting down at the table with her guardian, Grace continued to stand, leaning against the kitchen wall now, she felt bad that she couldn't keep her mind off Damon with all of this trouble going on.

"Well, it's worth a try." Alaric's beaming optimism shined through for their sake, he wasn't sure it he was going to get better, but he had to hope for them both if they were going to continue to refuse to believe.

"She needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal." Elena added as the young doctor walked into the kitchen holding a coffee in both hands watching the three have their conversation.

"Well, there's uh – there's my wedding ring." Alaric glanced over to Meredith awkwardly, it was never a good move in a new relationship to be speaking about a past one, whom used to be a vampire and was killed "It's at the loft."

"OK, yeah, uh – that's a – that's a good idea." Grace nodded tucking a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear "I'll head over there now-"

"I'll come with you." Elena added in a small voice, the vampires turned to tell her she was going alone but the look on her face told Grace that she needed to get out of the house.

"I think it's better you stay here with me." Meredith told Alaric in a firm tone and he nodded as he took his seat again on the wooden chair.

"Oh, you and your tranquillizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a, uh, an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs." Alaric joked and Elena grabbed her keys exchanging a look with Meredith before leaving with her twin.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything?" Damon questioned as he saw Sage bowed over the blonde who was still unconscious with her fingers pressed to her temples searching through her thoughts trying to find a reason to be snooping around the raven haired vampire so much.<p>

"Yeah. I got something." Sage pulled him from the room closing the door quietly behind the, nothing would wake Rebekah at the moment but she wasn't about to take chances with an Original.

"Well?" Damon asked impatiently the red head took his hands, he went to pull away when flashback erupted into his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls, Mystic Grill<strong>_

_Rebekah was sat with Carol Lockwood discussing the where a bouts of the white oak tree, or the milling records where she could find out more information, but all her attempts seemed to be futile and dead ends._

"_I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for." Rebekah informed her, she had looked through what seemed to be every logging book from the past of Mystic Falls and she found nothing._

"_It probably got cut down." Carol shrugged a little as she sipped tenderly at her milky coffee "Big old tress built half of this town in the 1900s." She answered in a small voice._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Mystic Falls<strong>

Damon pulled his hands away from the red head with a small smirk on his face, he pulled away completely and started to walk towards the library "There's another tree." He bent down and grabbed a large leather bound book from the shelf.

"Milling records?" Sage questioned in a small voice and he nodded as he flicked through the old pages, careful not to tare the brittle pages or smug the ink.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber." The raven haired vampire replied "It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere." He glanced over his shoulder to see that the red head was waiting patiently looking at her freshly manicured nails "Go upstairs make sure she stays unconscious."

"I'll see what I can do." The crimson haired vampire muttered as she turned on her bare feet and trotted back up the stairs at a faster pace.

The younger vampire stopped on a page with the heading for all the milling records in 1912, he saw the tree he was looking for and groaned internally when he saw the answered he was looking for. _**Wickery Bridge**_ was written in a beautiful script in large letters.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"So..." Elena looked over at Grace as they pulled up outside of Alaric's apartment building, the vampire glanced over at her as they sat in the car, she turned the engine off and utter silence filled the small space "I want you to know if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here to talk." She promised reaching over and taking her hand carefully.<p>

"Thanks." Grace whispered nodding at her "I'm sorry I've been so... cut off from you lately, Elena. I don't mean to abandon you."

"I know. You've got a lot going on with Klaus and Damon-"

"Shall we, uh, shall we go and get Alaric's wedding ring?" Grace questioned as she quickly climbed from Elena's car, bolting into the building almost at supernatural speed, when she reached the top apartment she stopped as she saw a pair of forest green eyes watching her.

Elena was only steps behind her, she stopped dead when she saw her ex-boyfriend leaning casually against the wall outside of Alaric's apartment.

"Missed you at the house." He directed his conversation at Elena, Grace stepped back giving them both a little bit of space, the same space Elena would have given Grace if it had been her and Damon "Alaric told me you'd be here."

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan." Elena's voice was sharper than usually, as much as she loved Stefan she had a hard time adjusting to his vampire mood swings, especially on human blood "You don't want to be around me." She pushed past him and unlocked Alaric's front door.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control." He tried to explain, but it was so hard for her to understand a type of addiction that could make you into two different people.

"So the, what are you doing here?" Elena questioned in a harsh voice, pushing the door open and walking inside, Stefan followed her like a lost puppy and Grace stood in the doorway watching the two secretly, ready to step in if anything got out of hand, but staying back to give them the privacy they deserved.

"I, uh, I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." He turned on the lights illuminating the apartment for her to search for Alaric's personally possession "Founding families were always pretty good about destroying records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"So, she was a psychopath. I get it." Elena muttered as she began to search around the desk where Alaric had told her where it was.

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewellery." Stefan tried to tell her that in black and white that Samantha Gilbert wasn't wearing her ring when she killed the two people in the asylum, but Elena was just ignoring him now seeing the look on Grace's face took her by surprise.

"Wait." Grace whispered looking at the forest green eyed vampire "So, you're saying that the violent behaviour can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" slowly Stefan nodded confirming her assumptions.

* * *

><p>Alaric's eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful as he sat on the couch in the Gilbert living room, Meredith walked into the kitchen and began searching for some mugs.<p>

"You still with me?" Meredith called over to him and immediately his eyes burst open but there was a cold look that filled them, none like he had felt before.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you." Alaric called back over to the doctor who was smiling as she made them both some coffee, caffeine would help their situation right now.

"I'm half-dead too." Meredith informed him rubbing her tired eyes, if she had to stay away to supervise him then so did he, it was only fair "Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on." She smirked turning towards the cupboards trying to find the coffee.

Rising up from his seat Alaric moved into the dinning room to see the doctors bag sitting on the table, he glanced over at the woman to see she was looking the opposite direction absolutely exhausted.

Unzipping her bag as silently as he could he reached in and saw the tranquillizers looking at it suspiciously he pulled of the cap where the needle was and poured out the liquid onto the floor, doing it again for the second that she kept stashed in there.

* * *

><p>Damon was knelt down by the roaring fire place ripping up the milling record from 1912 and throwing the paper inside to make sure that Rebekah never got any knowledge of it.<p>

"She's gone." Sage abruptly ran down the stairs to see Damon burning the milling records, he turned and looked at her suspiciously, the blonde would be pissed and God knows what she would end up doing.

"I take it she wasn't happy-"

"She attacked me and then left, Damon. She's pissed." Sage answered in a thick voice moving towards him to smell the burnt paper "What are you doing?"

"I found what I was looking for. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came from an old white oak tree that was used to make Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time."

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?" The red head questioned slyly folding her arms over her chest pressing her hip out to the side.

"Yep."

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?" She looked over at him we an 'are you an idiot?' look and his face hardened as he stood up straight turning to face her before walking towards the 900 vampire.

"Why?" Damon scoffed a little "Because of your true love Finn?" He smirked and she started to see red with rage, no one was allowed to question her love for the Original "Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him."

She zipped towards him stopping only inches in front of him with a deadly look in her frosty orbs "I will rip your head off in two seconds if you say another word." She growled in a low tone.

"Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together." Damon was not about to tell the woman who was blinded by love that her Original was linked to the others is she was successful in killing Rebekah.

"Is that a promise?" She questioned looking over at him gritting her teeth placing both of her hands on her narrow, bony hips.

"Yes." Damon nodded slowly trying to look truthful as he spoke to his teacher in seduction "It's a promise."

* * *

><p>Elena was continuing to search through all of Alaric's personal items, she felt as if she was invading his privacy by going through his draws, even though he had permission.<p>

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work?" Stefan questioned looking between Grace and Elena, the small vampire wasn't about to answer, this was between him and her twin "What are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan." Elena's voice was low as she glanced over to him before looking back into the draws "I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him."

"You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too last." Stefan argued and he had a valid point, but when he came to Alaric she wasn't going to listen to any kind of reason, family was far too important to Elena.

"It's my family's ring that's doing this to him." Elena answered in a soar voice, both of the vampires saw the guilt burning deep in her eyes and shook their head, it wasn't her fault that the rings turned people into knife wielding psychopaths.

"You can't put that on yourself." Stefan's voice was small yet Grace sensed the care that was buried in there "Not everything is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved-"

"Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you?" Elena pushed away from the table a set look in her eyes "Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you." She answered in a deathly voice.

Stefan turned away from her to see Grace looking through a draw with a surprised look on her face, there was pictures of dead bodies and the young vampire recognised them, Bill Forbes, Brian Walters. Newspaper clipping accompanied these and other pieces of information about the murders.

"What is that?" Elena questioned as she stepped towards her twin, Stefan slowly pried the pictures from her hands.

"Pictures of his victims." Stefan replied in a sure voice and it was then that it hit both of the twins, secretly they had both been denying that it was Alaric doing these murders, but now that they had seen this...

* * *

><p>Damon entered the library with a different set of clothes on, he glanced over at his wrist watch for a second before looking up to see the room was desolate room Sage no where to be found.<p>

"Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill." He called but there was no answered, he continued to search the house calling her name, but it fell of deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Grace, Elena and Stefan continue to search through the draw contain items about the murders the history teacher had committed, the youngest vampire picked up an envelope with Jeremy's name written in black ink on it, she handed it to Elena who quickly tore it open.<p>

She glanced at the note that was stuck to another piece of paper, reading the note first "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin." She stared blankly at it, surprised that Alaric had written this.

"It's the Founder's Council roster." Grace muttered as she checked the other paper in Elena's hand, Stefan glanced over her shoulder to see the names written there "Looks like some sort of a... a hit list, or something."

"No, Alaric didn't write this." Elena stumbled over her words pulling the paper from Grace's hand scrunching it up into a tight ball before launching it across the room in a fit of anger.

"Who else would have written it, Elena?" Stefan looked over at his ex-girlfriend with a questionable look on his face, she proceeded to tear up the note addressed to her young brother, searching through the draw again she spotted the aspirin bottle Alaric had mentioned before, popping the cap off she poured the contents into her hands revealing the wedding ring.

"C'mon, Grace." Elena told her keeping her voice as level as she could "we need to get back to Alaric." She swiftly walked from the room and Grace towed along behind her.

* * *

><p>Meredith stumbled sluggishly into the kitchen lazily glancing around the cupboards trying to find what she needed to make some more coffee, she felt as if she was about about to crash completely, but her love for Alaric kept her awake almost.<p>

"Looking for something?" Alaric suddenly appeared in the kitchen behind her, his silent approach took her by surprise and she jolted as she heard his eerily low voice.

"I don't know where anything is in this house." She muttered as she grabbed two mugs from the shelf placing them on the side grabbing the coffee from the maker beginning to pour the liquid inside "I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?"

"No cream." Alaric answered his eyes were blank of any emotions and she couldn't read them completely, the doctor assumed the lack of sleep had gotten to him and shrugged a little.

"I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving." Meredith informed him making her way over to the fridge beginning to search through it with a pondering look on her face as she searched the insides.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alaric looked over at the doctor cocking an eye brow, Meredith smirked a little as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"No mustard. I hate mustard." She replied with a teasing look in her dark brown eyes, Alaric nodded but his face was filled with no humour at all, the doctor began to wonder if she had done something wrong.

"Do you ever feel remorse?"

Meredith quickly turned back to the history teacher surprised by his question, her face was filled with confusion whilst his was filled with nothing she had ever seen, there was a darkness that filled his usually timid orbs, his mouth a thin line as he watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry?" She stuttered taken back by his question not following where he was going.

"Well..." He picked up a sharp knife from the cutting boarding, rolling it in his hands with expert skills whilst taking slow steps towards the doctor "You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood." His voice was low and threatening "So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should."

Alaric swiped down and slashed her hip with the knife, a deep gash, she called out and dropped her mug from her hands making the mug and the liquid spill out on the floor. She dashed into the dinning room over to her purse searching through with one hand whilst adding pressure to her wound with the other, she was taken by surprise when she saw the tranquillizers were completely empty.

Making a run for the stairs she managed to dodge past Alaric and reach the bathroom locking the door that lead from Jeremy's room and from the hall way, turning to lock the way from Elena's room but as she did Alaric grabbed the handle trying to pull it open with all of his masculine strength.

Releasing her hand from her wound for a moment pulled on the hand with all of her strength, but it was no use against his rage, seeing a pair of scissors on the side she grabbed them and sliced them into his hand, he called out and released the door allowing her to slam it shut and lock it quickly before falling to the floor seeing her wound was bleeding continuously.

* * *

><p>Damon drove at breakneck speed as she approached Wickery Bridge, he saw a bonfire as he slammed his foot on the break, opening his car and climbing out to see the blonde Original smirking at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she faced him.<p>

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they." Rebekah pouted her eyes filling with a devilish look "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." With that she zipped away from the burning wood Damon noticed as the white oak tree.

Damon swore under his breath he turned around and saw his red head teacher standing next to his car with a tough look on her face.

"You set me up!" Damon advanced towards her but Sage gave him a look that made him stop dead in his tracks, he would surely die if he tried to fight her, there would be no point in it.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself." Sage shrugged a little bit, sticking her hip out to the side whilst crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Damon growled loudly as he looked into the frosty eyes of his mentor "I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend-"

"And you lied to me, Damon!" Sage interrupted him and his mouth went ajar " I spoke to Rebekah whilst you were burning the milling records, she told me all about her mothers linking spell! If one dies they all die, and you know what? She's pissed at you Damon and she knows better ways to get back at you than just going got you"

Damon's anger flared up when she stated this, he rushed for her slamming her down against the hood of his car by her throat "If you're even trying to threaten Grace, I am going to end you"

"I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me!" Sage retorted in a rasped voice as she flipped him holding him against the hood of the car this time, denting it ever so slightly.

"How do you think Mama Original linked them?" Damon growled at her "Someone had to spill blood from their family and I'm willing to bet Rebekah didn't tell you that it was your suicidal boyfriend Finn!"

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!" She hissed flashing her fangs at him threatening, tightening her grip on his neck cutting off his air flow and cutting off his speech.

"He didn't want you! He didn't want to live." Damon managed to rasp out, clawing against her tightening grip but he could feel it loosening as he hurt her with words "Not for you. Not for anyone! He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find a way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn."

* * *

><p>Elena and Grace both entered the Gilbert house when suddenly the younger vampire stopped dead seeing a trail of blood leading up the stairs, the doppelgänger's arm was grabbed as Stefan walked into the room, he signalled them both to be quiet as he entered the kitchen to search.<p>

"Hey there." Alaric took both of the females by surprise as he walked down the stairs drying his bloody hand with a towel, Grace sniffled a little before placing Elena behind her protectively.

"Hi." Grace's voice was shy and small as she watched the man reach the very bottom of the stairs, she saw Stefan approach from behind now letting Alaric know he was there "Where's Meredith."

"Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later." Alaric lied convincingly through his teeth, but Stefan saw through it and so did Grace when she smelt the blood fill the room again.

"What happened to your hand?"

"You and your vampire senses." Alaric cursed giving her a cruel smile "I, uh, I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?"

"No." Grace answered quickly as Elena looked over her shoulder concerned, she was clutching the back of her twins shirt a little scared of his up beat attitude.

"Did you find my ring?" He looked directly at the doppelgänger who gulped sliding the ring secretly into her pocket so he couldn't see it.

"I couldn't find it." She whispered in response and Grace shrugged a little.

"Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster." Alaric reasoned in a smirk "I guess I'll just have to go get it." He went to step forward when there was a clutter, a knife fell to the floor it was covered in blood and Elena stepped back hitting the door, Grace quickly grabbed the knife and Stefan attacked Alaric putting him in the sleeper hold.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena called out, he may be a serial killer, but he was still Alaric, her guardian the man that had been in love with her aunt and had been looking after her and her brother.

"I'm not trying to." Stefan answered as he felt Alaric fall limp in his arms, laying he carefully on the floor he looked up the stairs "We need to go up there, but I-"

"I'll help you." Elena assured him a soft voice as they all made their way up the stairs as they reached the top Stefan broke the door down to see Meredith sitting on the floor covered in blood, Stefan held his breath and Grace rubbed his back soothingly "Meredith. Hey." She tried to wake her.

Stefan's face changed at the smell of the blood, his throat burned terribly and his muscles flexed, tightening when Elena turned back and looked at him it assured him and he restored himself to its normal state. Quickly he bit into his wrist and fed the doctor and Elena smiled thankfully at him, love shinning in her wide orbs.

* * *

><p>A little while later Grace turned and walked into the history teachers room to see Damon collecting some of Alaric's things, he gave her subtle smile as he bagged them messily, just throwing things in the bag without a care.<p>

"So, uh, was your night as eventful as mine?" She leaned against the door frame crossing her arms over her chest he nodded smirking a little as she stepped further into the room perching on the end of the bed.

"You could say that." He muttered as he ruffled his hands through his raven black hair "You were brave today." He rubbed her back as he took a seat next to her "And Sage... Sage is a bitch anyway."

"Yeah, I noticed that." She joked looking up into his icy eyes that melted her heart, loving how close he was to her, their lips were so close he could feel her bottom lip quiver as he brushed his against it, she gulped when suddenly the door opened.

"Just to let you know, Alaric is waking up downstairs, might want to get him out of here now." Stefan entered the room and Grace abruptly moved away from Damon startled, the older vampire closed his eyes and let out a breath from raising from his seat.

* * *

><p>Later on Alaric's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was laying in his bed in his apartment, glancing to the side he saw Damon lunching on a chair waiting for him to wake up.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alaric's voice was raspy and his throat was bruised from where Stefan had man-handled him.

"Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay." Damon replied with a smirk as he sat up right.

"Did something happen?" The teacher questioned as he looked down at the gasp in his hands, he creased his eye brows unsure to why he had them.

"Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna stay in this loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest." Damon shrugged a little as he glanced around the room.

"Wait, where's Meredith?" Alaric's suddenly began frantic and worried, trying to get out of the bed as fast as he could, but Damon was faster and made him stay.

"She'll be fine, Ric."

* * *

><p>Elena was doing the kitchen in silence with Grace sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen drying the dish absent mindedly, she glanced over to the side when she saw Bonnie enter the kitchen with a solemn look on her face.<p>

"Hey." The witches voice was small and awkwardly as she stood there, Elena stopped washing up and looked over at the twin with a grateful smile "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena answered drying her hands on a tea towel, Grace smiled softly at her twin an assuring look.

"Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold." She placed a small circular container on the side "These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day." Grace picked them up and observed them before handing them to Elena "I'll get you more. Abby and I are working on her garden."

"How is she doing?" Elena questioned rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly before placing the container safely on the side.

"The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be ok. Eventually." Bonnie muttered "I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through."

Elena began to tear up feeling so much guilt take up her emotions "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I – I didn't – I didn't want this to happen." She stuttered "If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I..."

All the girls were surprised when the witch quickly embraced the doppelgänger tightly holding her in her arms "I know."

"Please say that you forgive me." Elena sniffled looking into the witches sad, wide eyes.

"Of course I do." Bonnie purred reaching over and squeezing Grace's hand gently giving her a kind look, Grace sniffled and hugged them both.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elena glanced over at Grace who was passed out on the couch with an open book on her chest, her twin moved over and closed it, folding the page first before placing it on the side. She grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and placed it over her lovingly tucking her in.<p>

Grabbing her phone she called 'Jeremy' holding the phone to her ear walking over to the window in the living room, her brother picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Hey, stranger." Elena joked in a smirk she could feel the fear and pain of missing him deep in her chest, but he could hear it in her voice.

"Hey, are you checking up on me?" Jeremy joked and Elena laughed a little, honestly she just missed him, she had never been away from him for so long.

"Do you need checking up on?" Elena smirked and he chuckled on the other end continuing to pack his bag.

"Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet." He added with a laugh "And I got a dog!" He informed her and she smiled, he sounded so happy, Grace's compulsion had worked perfectly.

"Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?" The fact that Alaric had left Jeremy a letter scared her that he might be going the same way.

"No, why? Is everything ok?" Jeremy asked and if Elena really thought about it nothing was ok, she felt as if she was so alone even though she was surrounded by so many people that loved her, she felt as if her life was falling apart at the seams.

"Yeah, everything's fine, erm, I just wanted to hear your voice." She hiccuped trying to mask her true feelings and trying not to wake her sleeping twin, she looked so peaceful and even though Grace tried to hide it she saw the pain that she was feeling.

"Ok. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends." Jeremy replied smirking a little not catching that his sister was so upset.

"Yeah, oh yeah, of course." Elena smiled drying her eyes looking over her shoulder as Grace moved around in her sleep "Go out, go have fun, and, erm, I – I just miss you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too." Jeremy answered as he hung up, Elena stared at the screen of her phone beginning to ball her eyes out, she slowly walked over to her twin and moved her legs sitting down with her.

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting in the Salvatore library with a drink of whiskey when Damon walked in with something cloaked in a white sheet, he couldn't work out what it was.<p>

"What are we celebrating?" Damon questioned as he walked over to him "I'm pretty sure the Original's aren't dead yet."

"I'm just having a little toast." Stefan replied raising his glass, but Damon creased his eye brows unsure as to why he was celebrating "To control."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Damon nodded grabbing a glass for himself.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" The younger brother questioned looking over at Damon who was smiling almost smugly "Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego."

"Well, dear brother of mine, I'm philanthropist, I make the world a better place." Damon smirked with a beaming pearly white smile "Restoring bridges, landmarks and..." He uncloaked the sheet to reveal the Wickery Bridge sign "Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

"They think the wood burned." Stefan smirked a little knowing that all the Original's, including the bitch Sage was all fooled thanks to his brother and finally they could take care of the pesky Original family once and for all.

"I sold my rage." Damon smirked shrugging his shoulders egotistically "You should have seen me."

"We have a weapon." Stefan ran his hands over the wood carefully glancing over as his brother rose his glass in a cheers fashion at him.

"Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals." Damon retorted with a knowing smirk, he could finally kill Klaus and have Grace all to himself, finally he could be happy and with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and this story, I really appreciate it everyone who faves, alerts, reviews, I really love you all!**

**I know some of you were a little pissed or upset, or whatever that Grace got with Klaus last chapter, and I do apologise if you felt that way, but if she didn't she would have lived her whole life thinking 'what if' so it had to happen in a weird way.**

**Who do you think loves Grace more? Damon or Klaus? And why does he love him? I really want to know what you think :)**

**If you want to see pictures of Grace Gilbert, read sneak previews, ever want to speak to me then you can catch me on tumblr little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com or you can just speak to me on here!**

**Graciiee xx**


	62. The Murder of One

Twisted Love

Season Three

The Murder of One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>When Grace woke up in the morning she looked around her room catching the sun beaming through her blinds holding her hand out she traced the light with her finger tips tiredly, as she sat upright she heard some music flowing loudly downstairs, it was properly Elena hiding her pain of losing her guardian with cooking.<p>

Standing up she walked over to the bathroom and showered quickly as she walked back into her room the smell of human food filled the whole house. Grabbing a black of dark wash short shorts and a black and white plaid button down shirt she slipped them both on before grabbing a pair of converse and bolting down the stairs.

"Morning." Elena called from the kitchen and her smaller twin stepped inside with a confused look on her face to see that the doppelgänger had been cooking up a storm in there, but Grace felt nauseous to eat in the morning "Here. I know you don't eat anything, but I just need to get my mind of everything, I ran out to the Grill and got Alaric these." She handed her a bag of muffins and two cups of coffee "Will you go over and give them to him."

"Sure." Grace answered as she grabbed her car keys "How are you... How are you holding up, 'Lena?" She questioned in a small voice looking over at her.

"Better than I thought I would." Elena replied tucking a single piece of her long chocolate brown locks behind her ear before looking up at her twin "I just... I miss having my family around me, I know I have you, but I miss Jeremy and I miss Alaric and Bonnie and everyone else."

"I know what you mean." Grace nodded before hugging her sister warmly holding her in her arms for a moment "As soon as this whole Original mess is over we can all be a family again, I promise."

"How are you handling everything?" Elena pulled back from her sister, leaning casually against the side "I mean, you can't deny whatever you feel for Klaus, but you have to just stand by idly whilst Damon kills him and his family?"

"I may feel _something _for Klaus, but that doesn't change what he has done to everyone." She gnawed on her juicy lower playing with the tips of her chocolate brown curls "He's caused a lot of damage in our family, Elena, and saving my life a few times doesn't change that. Besides, I won't be sad to see his slut of a sister gone." She clutched her keys tightly in her hands "I'm gonna go drop this off, are you going to be alright here?"

"Sure." Elena nodded looking over giving her sister a kind look, Grace turned on her heels and walked from the house, closing the door behind her.

"Morning, love." Klaus purred as he leaned casually against the wooden post that made up the porch outside, she jumped startled to see him "Good to see you, haven't heard from you in a while."

"Oh my God." Grace whispered as she looked up into his mixed coloured eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live in Mystic Falls. You will see me around." Klaus shrugged taking the bag of muffins from her hands "Are these all for you?" He pulled one of the mini muffins out and took a bite out of it looking into her eyes seductively.

"No." Grace answered snatching the bag back and holding it firmly in her hands giving him a cold hard look "What are you doing here, Klaus? At Elena's house."

"I'm here checking up on you." The hybrid shrugged brushing his finger tips over her cheek softly she shivered at his touch "Yes. Just checking in on what if mine."

"Yours?" Grace's voice wasn't as threatening as she wanted it to be, it wavered and was small he smirked as he leaned his head down brushing his lips against her, something about it was different to when Damon had done it the night before, there was nothing, no sparks, no need "Stop." She ordered as she pulled away "You need to leave. Now."

Klaus gritted his teeth looking down at her intensely, he thought with the blood connection that she wouldn't be able to resist him, clenching his hands into tight balls he gave her a curt nod before turning and leaving at supernatural speed.

Letting out a soft breath Grace made her way over to car climbing inside and sitting down for a moment with her eyes closed leaning her head back against the head rest before starting the car and driving to Alaric's apartment.

She didn't waste any time in bounding up the stairs, reaching under the doormat to grab the spare key Alaric had told her about one time. Opening the door to see Alaric, Damon and Stefan working with some wood, she almost dropped the items in her hand.

"What the hell..." Grace muttered and all the men stared at each other in shock, they hadn't planned on anyone outside of their little circle finding out about this until they wanted them to "What... What is this?"

"We're just showing Alaric how to whittle." Damon lied badly and Grace cocked an eye brow at him moving closer and picking up one of the stakes observing it close.

"This is a stake... I've never seen this wood before." Grace whispered as she delicately ran her fingers up and down the wood, Damon watched almost biting his lip tilting his head to the side, oh how he missed her touch...

"You have." Stefan nodded as he threw a finished stake into a bag "But the last time you saw it, the wood was in ash form."

"What?" Grace whispered looking over as Damon gave his brother a deathly look "This... This is white oak?" She questioned in a small voice dropping the stake back into the bag with wide eyes "Oh my God. H-How many do you have?"

"12." Damon answered giving her a look seeing that she was fairly shocked and even looked a little bit hurt "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Grace shrugged the questioned off looking over at Alaric who stood up gathering his jacket "Where are you going?"

"To turn myself in." Alaric answered like it was plain and simple, everyone looked over at him like he was stupid.

"No you don't." Damon zipped in front of him blocking his exit, he had only just got his best friend back, he wasn't about to let him go running back into police custody.

"I have a homicidal alter ego." Alaric replied in a firm voice "Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for people I've killed." He added but Damon just shook his head.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud." Damon informed him and the history teacher narrowed his eyes at him "Just saying." he held up his hands innocently.

"Hey, listen, out of all the people _you_ cannot psychoanalyse me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith." There was hurt and regret written in his eyes, it was the first woman he had loved since Jenna had passed and now he had hurt her so bad "Everything's changed."

"You can't turn yourself in." Grace spoke up, there was a state of begging in her eyes and Damon just wanted to run over and capture her in his arms but he resisted swallowing down the pain of seeing her scared and hurt.

"Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill." Stefan told him in a sure voice but Alaric creased his eye brows not sure of what to do.

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Damon informed them both and Grace smirked a little looking over at the man who she used to think of as a brother.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in." Stefan told him in a solid voice placing the final stake into the waiting duffle bag.

Grace couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt in her stomach for Klaus, but after everything he had done to the people she lived then she knew this had to be done... He had tried to kill her, he killed her gran, turned Tyler into a hybrid, Damon almost died because of him, Stefan was the way he was because of him, Bonnie's mom was a vampire because of him, the list went on and on and it time for his reign of terror to come to an end.

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out his Gilbert ring and placed it on the side for him "Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on." He ordered, this was a dangerous situation that could lead to death and he wasn't about to risk his human best friends life.

"This ring is the reason I've killed people." Alaric's voice was low as he pointed to the devil ring, Damon, rolled his eyes and pushed it towards him with an exasperated look on his face.

"It's also the reason you're alive." Damon answered "You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it." He ordered and his friend picked up the ring and placed it on his finger timidly.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena were walking casually through the woods talking about Alaric's recent killings, the blonde was surprised she didn't think that the history teacher had it in him to killing two men, and attempt to kill himself and his girlfriend.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman killed my father." There was a reasonable amount of anger and scepticism in her voice, she just couldn't imagine it.

"I can't expect you to be ok with this." Elena muttering crossing her arms over her chest with a sad look on her face "But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried."

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything ok?" Caroline hissed about to turn and walk away, but the doppelgänger grabbed her arm and turned the blonde to face her looking into her silvery teary eyes.

"No, Caroline, it's not ok. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it." Elena whispered to her, taking her hands carefully "But he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him... Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to be a vampire. And neither did Grace or Damon or Stefan or even Tyler."

"Or me..." Caroline whimpered nodding her head understandingly, she understood what it was like not being able to control something so cynical in your life, something that was out of their hands that they couldn't control.

"Or you." Elena gave her a subtle smile "None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?" Caroline manoeuvred herself to sling her arm over her shoulder, hugging her close as they made their way through the forest.

"Oh, Elena Gilbert, saviour of the cursed and the damned." Caroline smirked when suddenly Matt stepped out of the brush making his way towards them.

"Hey." Matt smiled at them both and they returned the favour "What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" He questioned

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena answered with a small shrug looking down at her phone when suddenly Grace, Stefan and Damon all step out of the brush looking at them all.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan questioned taking a head count, everyone expect Bonnie was present "I texted her too."

"Erm, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again." Caroline muttered and Grace's bottom jaw went slack as she found out the news, Caroline had already told Elena over breakfast "So, I think we should leave her out of this one." Stefan nodded respectfully.

"What are we doing here?" Matt questioned looking at the three vampires with a questionable look.

"We found some white oak. Long story, wait for the movie." Damon's voice was deeply sarcastic and Grace threw him a dirty look, he just rolled his eyes.

"Hang on." Elena held up her hands wanting them to stop talking for a moment so she could get her head around the current situation "White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan gave her a grin and she could stop her heart from flutteringly lovingly, she did love Stefan with all her heart, but now was the wrong time to fall back in love.

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan threw a black duffel bag to the floor and it was open so they could see the white oak stakes that lay inside, all of them looked on like kids in a candy store.

* * *

><p>In a busy city Finn was wandering down the crowded sidewalk trying to ignore all of his siblings but when Klaus approached him he could help but feel a thud of fear in his chest.<p>

"Hello, Finn." Niklaus purred giving him a smile as he quickened his pace to catch up with his older brother.

"Hello, Niklaus." Finn's voice was low and deathly "I have nothing to say to you." He told him before walking faster.

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" The hybrid asked him a level of seriousness in his mixed coloured orbs.

"Gone to find another way to end out abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again." Finn informed him and Klaus gritted his teeth shaking his head.

"Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance." Klaus grinned at his older brother hiding his rage from him, Grace had already pissed him off this morning, he didn't need his brother Finn pushing him any further this morning.

"I have no wish to help you." Finn spat narrowing his dark orbs at his younger brother "Only to see you dead."

"Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid." Klaus stated in a matter-of-fact tone making Finn roll his eyes.

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus." Finn retorted in a annoyed tone making the hybrid smirk a little.

"Why? Why not come both my big brother." Klaus cooed "I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together." Klaus told him in a firm voice.

"I have no wish to be unlinked-" He was stopped when his younger brother took a quick step in front of him and placed his hands on his chest ceasing his movements.

"Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." Klaus smirked at his brother, but Finn could one up him on this one.

"What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah." Finn replied in a spiteful voice but Klaus just shrugged carelessly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged a little before moving so Finn could walk past him, before he knew it his older brother zipped of at supernatural speed down an alley thinking he had lost his young brother but saw his dear little sister standing in front of him blocking his path.

"Let's not make thing any worse than it has to be, darling brother." Rebekah pouted flipping her golden locks over her shoulder with a set look on her stoney face.

"You're siding with him?" Finn scoffed looking at his young sister who had her hands placed firmly on her hips "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes."

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah spat as her older brother turned to see her hybrid brother standing there.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Finn questioned, he knew that Klaus was out of cards, whatever he did to him it would happen to all of his siblings including himself and Klaus' one weakness was family.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish." Klaus smirked a little, but his eyes showed no humour, his patients had worn thin for one day "Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you." He shoved him back against the brick wall of the alley and made him crumple to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them." Stefan shrugged as if it was that easy for one of them to just go up to a Original and stab a stake into their heart "We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for ever opportunity."<p>

"Scenario number 1." Damon held up one finger.

Stefan took Elena's arm and moved her over to a spot just behind them 1) to keep her out of harms way and 2) she was playing Klaus "You get to play Klaus." He joked and she nodded understandingly "Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied..." He glanced over regrettable to Grace who groaned loudly earning a smirk from Damon.

"Why do I have to be Klaus bait?" She moaned looking over as Damon stepped towards her with humour deep in his icy orbs.

"Because you two are linked, you can't get all nervous knowing what we're doing because he can feel your emotions and know what's coming." Damon answered "Plus you slept with him, he's basically putty in your hands."

"You slept with Klaus!" Caroline shirked, this was the first she had heard of it, there was a twinkle in her eye that told Grace she wanted all the details "Later." She commanded knowing Grace would know what it meant.

Grace smacked Damon's arm as hard as she could, but he just chuckled and captured her arms holding her firmly in place "But right now you get to play your best friend Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking." He nodded at Matt.

"How?" The only real human there questioned in a small voice, he didn't know what to talk about with a 1000 year old super strong vampire.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon answered "So, anyway, beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her." He grabbed Grace's arms holding her firmly against him, she gasped feeling him so close, but it felt oh so good, they both shivered "And, uh, and, erm..." He gulped losing his train of thought "G-Grab her like this." He told Matt relishing in holding Grace so close.

Then Stefan stepped in front of Grace about to stab her in the chest but stopping at the last second giving her a cheeky smirk "Gives me time for one shot."

Grace could feel Damon's lips at the back of her head, she closed her eyes for a moment before she became loose in his grip and she was released, both of them looked over at each other nervously for only a moment.

"Got it?" Stefan questioned and the group of supernatural's mixed with humans nodded in confirmation "Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for an opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them... Grace." Damon glanced over at the young vampire who threw him a dirty look.

"I'm ready for this to come to an end." Grace told him in a firm voice and he couldn't help but feel admiration for her, he used loved Fayth and still even now he couldn't imagine killing her in cold blood, but Grace was about to show courage and killing this Original hybrid.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned in a subtle voice, it wasn't easy for the goodhearted doppelgänger to want to have to kill someone, she always felt pity, but not this time.

"Don't worry about me." Elena told him in a sure voice "Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." She added and Damon leaned his head down almost in a way of guilt.

"Barbie?" Damon glanced over to the blonde who smirked looking up from her newly manicured nails with a ready looks in her silvery orbs.

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline informed him, but she still gave Grace a look which made her shake her head.

"Busboy?" Damon glanced over at Matt who was standing nervous in the corner, he had every right to be nervous, each one of them could protect themselves in one way or anything, Stefan would give his life for Elena and the rest were vampires, he was the only human without a protector.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good boy." Damon purred and he didn't even realise that he had taken a step towards Grace, she smelt so good to him, not just her intoxicating perfume, but her sweet blood that pumped through her veins too.

"Listen, we have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan assured them in sure tone "Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow." He handed her the weapon and she was surprised at the weight "Matt, you play Klaus." She pulled the bow up and looked the lens at the crosshair.

* * *

><p>Klaus through his older brother Finn brutally into the foyer of his mansion a tried look on his face, he was fed up with dealing with his suicidal brother and it was time to pull out the big guns on him, Rebekah followed closing the large door behind her throwing her keys into the bowl.<p>

"Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it." Rebekah ordered in a low voice as she walked across the foyer.

"You can't force me to help you." Finn pushed himself off the ground and Niklaus gave him a smug look which told him other wise.

"Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Klaus nodded towards the elegant spiral staircase, Finn turned to see the love of his vampire life, Sage, walking down the stairs, a gleam of excitement in her eyes as she saw her lost lover.

"Hello, Finn." She purred as she reached the bottom of the stairs, The oldest Original wanted to run over and capture dear Sage in his arms and her smile told him she wanted to as well.

"Sage." He whispered her name as he rushed over and embraced her so tight he thought he would snap her spine, but she whimpered as he held her.

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah muttered as she leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, a bored tone to her voice hearing the beep of a message tone from Klaus' phone.

_Kol – Let me know when I'm needed._

"It does occasionally have its uses." Klaus muttered as he hit the reply button on his phone, his brother was on a secret mission at the moment that not any of his siblings knew about.

_Klaus – I will._

"Easier than torturing him." Klaus murmured as he slid his phone back into his pocket casually giving a smile to his sister.

"I have something to do." Rebekah informed him as she pushed away from the wall, looking away from the mushy love scene next to her "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus smirked a little bit as he gave his sister a skeptical look "Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." She spat his name out, a spiteful look on her face which made Klaus smile evilly "Ask Sage what they did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order." She turned on her heels and walked out of her house.

* * *

><p>Damon was up in one of the extra rooms in the Salvatore boarding house with his good buddy Alaric. The vampire was hiding his stake in the pile of wood that was next to the fireplace that was in the room.<p>

"I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?" Alaric questioned in a skeptical voice, he was speaking about the time Damon had hid the moonstone away from Fayth and Katherine in a soap dish in his bathroom, hiding items in plan sight was what he was attempting to do, although it never seemed to work.

"Why? Where'd you put yours?" Damon questioned, but before the history teacher could answer there was a noise from downstairs, they both glanced over at each other "What the hell was that?"

Damon stalked out of the room, jogging down the stairs, he began to skulk around looking for where the noise might have come from, after finding nothing he turned around he saw a body get thrown down the stairs.

The history teacher hit the floor with a loud thud "Ric." He muttered before running over glancing up the stairs to see that no one was there, turning around he was looking into a pair of icy blue eyes, a dagger stabbed directly into his stomach and he groaned loudly.

"Hello, Lover." Rebekah purred voice filled with a sinister tone.

* * *

><p>Elena was speaking on her phone trying to get hold of Bonnie whilst Caroline was hassling Grace about sleeping with an Original, the brunette kept rolling her eyes at the questions, and Matt was walking along with them silently.<p>

Grace would have loved to not talk about her little rendezvous with Klaus, but unlike Elena the blonde vampire didn't back down as easily, she pried and pried, getting all the juicy information out of the brunette.

"...So, wait, let me get this straight, he gave you his crazy hybrid blood and that _made_ you do the deed?" The blonde looked over at the vampire questionably "Isn't that like rape or something like that?"

"No, Care." Grace hissed gritting her teeth "It wasn't rape, I wanted to have sex with him, at the time, as unbelievable as that sounds, I did... And yeah, I may regret it a little bit, but I don't want to live an eternity of 'what ifs' and 'who knows'..." She added with a small shrug.

"Well, I just think you're an idiot." Caroline muttered and Grace looked over at her, a deathly look in her dark brown orbs "I mean, you and Damon are meant to be together! You're each others epic loves! And he goes off and tries to screw Rebekah and you screw Klaus, c'mon, why do you do this to each other!"

"I hate what I've done to him, I hate myself, so much, but I can't take back what I've already done and I have to live with that, I don't want to lose him..." Grace whispered as she looked down "I miss him."

"I know." Caroline wrapped her long arms around Grace's neck pulling her into a small but loving hug "I know you do, I can see it... And also, I know it's only a matter of time before you jump each others bones again and fall madly back in love, you know I could write a epic love story about this..."

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt questioned suspiciously and they all looked over to see, Grace growled a little when she saw Sage fluttering around beside him, the two hadn't really hit it off when Damon introduced her to Sage.

"That's Finn." Elena noted, she remembered when she was meeting with Esther for the first time, Finn had been there to donate his blood and link all of his siblings together "Who is that with him?What are they saying?" She questioned looking over at Grace and Caroline who were tapping into the conversation with their supernatural hearing.

"That's Sage, she's... she's a real bitch." Grace muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, seeing the loving look on the red heads face as she danced around with the Original.

* * *

><p>"So, can you guess what I've dragged you out here?" The red head questioned in a playful tone as he followed her every whim, every subtle movement, listened to ever hypnotizing word that fell from her mouth.<p>

"If memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods." Finn nodded as he looked at how much it had changed from 900 years ago, he shirked a little seeing everyone walking around with cell phones and listening to music on their iPods, oh how the world had changed so rapidly before his eyes.

"This statue was built where we used to rendezvous." Sage smirked seductively as she ran her hands over the statue, he watched her very involved in her eye movement "Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tall true lady friend."

"I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on." Finn shrugged a little bit, it was no life for her to wait around for Finn to be let out of a box by his younger psychotic hybrid brother.

"I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die." There was a pleading tone to her voice and he caught it, it made his heart break, as much as he hated himself and thought he was an abomination, he loved Sage more and for her he was willing to fight.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Stefan asked as he answered Grace's call, her twin sister was following her as she spoke with her own ex boyfriend.<p>

"Hey, Stefan, where are you?" Grace questioned as she looked back over her shoulder at Sage and Finn who were still lovingly walking around, hand in hand.

"I, uh, I just got home." Stefan informed her as he threw his keys on the table.

"Klaus' brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with Sage, that vampire Damon knows, why do they know each other, Stefan?" Grace asked her voice was almost scared, but she kept it calm for Elena's sake, she didn't like having to deal with an Original vampire, she wasn't ready.

"She's been pining over him whilst Klaus had him locked in is coffin, Klaus told me about her once... Don't do anything until Damon and I get there, Grace, she's very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her."

"Well, hurry. Get Damon and get down here." Grace ordered before she heard Stefan gasp at something "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan questioned as he walked swiftly over to the problem, Grace glanced fearfully at Elena who looked back with a questionable look.

"Stefan? What's going on?"

"Rebekah happened." Grace heard Alaric rasp on the other end of the line, she gasped a little as she clutched the phone tighter in her hand.

"I think we have a problem." Stefan muttered as he looked down at Alaric's injured body with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

><p>Rebekah tighten the bear traps around Damon's wrist, they gnawed uncomfortable into his writs, his shirt ripped open to expose his wonderful toned chest and abdomen, his eye fluttered open and he saw the beautiful blonde stood in front of him arms crossed over her chest with a moody yet vengeful look on her pale features.<p>

"I found them in the shed." Rebekah informed him in a spiteful voice as he glanced up at the bear traps around his wrists "What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenceless animal." She pouted her bright blue orbs wide and innocent.

"You've got to admit, even for me, this is a little kinky." Damon muttered, his voice was weaker than usual and was raspy, he had been weakened by something, more than likely vervain.

"You pretended to be interested in me and was going to sleep with me, until you moaned that sluts name and then your trampy friend Sage snapped my neck so you could both steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. At first I was going to steal your precious lover, Gracie, but then I changed my mind, you see, Nik would kill me if I hurt his little play thing." Damon gritted his teeth when he spoke about Grace that way "so I decided to go for you instead... I'm going to bleed you of all that blasted vervain in your system." She muttered as she ran a razor sharp knife over his chest, he groaned in pain wincing.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon smirked a little but she shook her head, a sinister look in her eyes.

"No, no, actually, I figured you'd be distort if I killed Grace, but if I compelled you then... well that you just be too good." Rebekah grinned a little and Damon fought against his chains trying to get out "Nevertheless, since vampires heal then this might take a while. We should probably stick to major arteries..." She moved the knife to slice his throat making blood pour from the wound.

Footsteps entered the room and then a laugh followed, the youngest vampire glanced over to see Klaus walking towards them "Well, look what you've caught... Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it wold be easier to hang him upside down?" He questioned and Rebekah glanced over her shoulder to give him a filthy look.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." She answered in a low tone as she watched Damon's wounds already heal, she narrowed her eyes as she reached out and cut him again.

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter." He gave Damon a sarcastic look as he rolled his eyes "I'll let you get on with this, I'll make sure to comfort Grace if anything... unfortunate was to happen, don't worry, Damon." He chuckled darkly as he turned on his heels as he walked from the room.

"Yes, return to your witch." Rebekah called in a angry voice "Hmm, now where were we?" She questioned.

* * *

><p>"Tick-tock." Klaus taunted as he entered another room in his amazing mansion, he saw Bonnie hunched over her grimoire, he could practically feel her fear pouring out of her "I should hear chanting by now."<p>

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that that easy, especially under duress." she muttered as she glanced over her shoulder at the anxious hybrid, he was more than ready to be unlinked from his overly exposed siblings.

"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." Klaus' voice was thick with the threat, Bonnie saw the seriousness filling his mixed colour orbs and gulped a little.

"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough." She muttered as she stepped towards the window glancing out pressing the pads of her fingers to the old glass.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie..." He walked towards her getting uncomfortably close "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying hard enough." He gave her a look but she stood strong, it would be unfortunate if she couldn't preform the spell in time, but Niklaus had ways to persuade her "Very well." He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and called his younger brother Kol "Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City?" He questioned and the young witch creased her eye brows in confusion "And how's our friend? May I see him?" He brought the phone away from his ear and hit one single button before turning it so Bonnie could see.

A video of Jeremy appeared on the screen, he looked so happy playing with a golden retriever puppy, throwing a chew toy from him as he stood in the park, the dog bounded back giving it to him obediently.

"There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy." Klaus taunted, he knew that Bonnie was still carrying a torch for dear sweet Jeremy and was going to use it against her no matter what, as long as whatever he wanted was done then that was it "Oh, isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" He questioned putting a little before pulling the phone away hitting another button and holding it to his ear again "Thank you, Kol, we'll be in touch..." He hung up sliding his phone back in his pocket "So, Bonnie, how about that spell?"

* * *

><p>Caroline entered the Salvatore library to see Alaric lounging across one of the chairs, she could see that he was in pain as he lay there, hand pressed to his ribs and she stepped towards him<p>

"Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire." The blonde muttered and Alaric let out a pain laugh at her joke.

"Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?" Alaric questioned, he was surprised that she was coming to be his nurse after everything he had done to her family, he was the one that had ended up killing her father and the blonde knew that.

"Checking up on you. In case you're not you." Caroline answered with almost a cheeky smile, she was hurt for what he did to her father, but there was nothing she could do to change what had already happen and hating Alaric wouldn't make it any easier.

"I'm me." Alaric replied with a swift nod, he wished his life wasn't the way it was and he wished he hadn't had done all the murders he had committed, but he had and he had to face the truth, things were not going to get any easier for him any time soon, if anything they would get worse.

"Well, I guess not you would sat that too. Which is why..." She pulled a bottle of darkly coloured herbs out of her bag with a subtle smile "Elena said you have to drink these. I hope it taste better than it smells." She handed them over to him and he popped one in his mouth.

"It doesn't." He muttered as he drunk what he needed to "Mmm. That's disgusting." He whispered as he placed it back down on the side.

"It's either that or kill people, so..." She shrugged her shoulders as he gave her a more than guilty look "Elena told me everything." the blonde took note that Alaric wasn't look at her, so she took a seat on the coffee table.

"Caroline." He looked up into her silvery orbs with a regretful look on his face "I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say..."

"Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed something." Caroline admitted, she remembered that night vividly, Stefan had helped her out a lot, Grace had protected her from Damon's wrath, Bonnie had given her the cold shoulder, but now everything was better for her, in some ways "A stranger. I just... killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean, we all do."

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your fathers." The frown lines on his forehead flared up and she shook her head a little, her curly blonde locks bouncing with the movement.

"Yeah, it is." She nodded a little "And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you." She shrugged her shoulders a little "So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Ok?"

"Ok." Alaric nodded giving her a grateful smile, it was so great of her to just forgive him like that, he felt more admiration for her than he ever had before giving her a curt nod to show his appreciation.

* * *

><p>Both Elena and Grace approached Stefan in the Grill, he was sitting up at the bar when they walked over to him "Hey. How is he?" The doppelgänger asked curiously, she was concerned for Alaric, he was almost like a father to her.<p>

"Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric says Alaric..." He shrugged his shoulder lightly "Matt text me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move."

"Whoa. Hold on a second." There was clear disgust written all over Grace's face as she looked at Stefan "That bitch has Damon; our next move _is_ finding him." She told him in a defiant voice, her face was hard and firm.

"No, we need to stay on point." The older vampire challenged her, staring her down, but she stood her ground "See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan."

"Yeah, that was before Damon's life was hanging in the balance!" Stefan could see that was about to become hysterical, gritting his teeth he looked down at her frustrated and angry.

"Look, Grace, I understand that you love Damon and you're concerned about him, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind!"

"Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you." She told him in a spiteful voice, he knew she was right, but they couldn't afford a chance to miss staking Finn, it was too good of a opportunity.

"I know what my brother would want."

"What he would want and what we should do are two very different things, Stefan." Grace countered in a cold voice, Elena looked around carefully making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Listen, Grace, I don't have time for this, are you going to help me or not?" He growled in a low voice and she gritted her teeth "Fine, I'll figure it out myself." Elena watched him walk away, Grace told her to go with him as she looked around the room.

* * *

><p>Damon coughed loudly as he was slack against the traps holding him up, they were biting harshly into his wrist and he winced as he looked around, the door opened slowly and someone entered the room, as they get closer to him he saw that it was Grace, his heart pounded so fast.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon looked into her determined chocolate brown orbs as she stood in front of him shocked to see the shape he was in "Rebekah will kill you."

"Then hurry up and – and tell me what to do." Grace ordered in a sure voice there was fear written in her eyes and he looked up at his wrist before looking back at her.

"Open them carefully, baby." He muttered in a weak voice she stood on her tip toes reaching up, having to stretch her whole body in order to reach to unclamp his hands freeing him, helping him to walk.

They walk down the hall but Damon collapses she gasped and tried to move him, but even with her vampire strength he was a lot of muscle to try and move by herself.

"Damon. Please. C'mon. Please get up." She begged tears in her eyes, he stroked her cheek carefully and willed himself to get up, she held him and they made their way to the open parlour, falling again, this time she was under him, she gasped loudly.

"I'm not going to make it out, sweetie." He muttered against her hair, smelling the sweet smell that flowed from it, she held the back on his shirt firmly.

"Yes you are!" She rolled him over and she was straddling his hips, he took her face in both hands and pulled her down towards him "Damon, c'mon. We don't have time to be fooling around, we have to get out of here."

"Let me kiss you." Damon whispered she looked at his lips once and then back up into his frost blue orbs nodding, leaning her head down to pressed her soft lips against his perfectly sculptured lips.

He groaned and rolled her over underneath him again, she didn't waste any time in shimmying his shirt over his shoulders carefully, he deepened the kiss and she moaned as he pulled her short shorts down her little body.

"I miss you." Damon whispered as she rolled him over onto his back sliding her tongue into his mouth working on his jeans with her hands, he groaned pulling back "Gracie, I love you."

"I love you too, Damon. So much." She whispered as she tugged her shirt over her head, suddenly she jolted forward, a look of utter pain flashing over her face, he creased his eye brows as she fell forward onto his chest lifeless a gaping whole in her back, Rebekah standing over them the youngest vampires heart in her hand.

"Oops." Rebekah muttered as she crushed the organ in her hands making the blood spluttered everywhere, Damon's face was filled with shock as he rolled his dead lover off his chest shaking his head as he knelt over her "My hand slipped."

"You bitch!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, now no need for that language now is there." Rebekah laughed as she was stood in front of Damon, his eyes burst open from his dream, <em>it was a dream<em> he reminded him self, Grace was still alive and he loved her, that much he knew. The younger vampire was breathing heavily looking at her as she laughed cruelly "Wasn't that a fun little dream."

"You slut." He growled in a low tone, she just laughed as she wandered around him at a sickly slow pace.

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah hissed stopping in a spot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was pretty fun until this blonde slut turned up..." Damon growled and she narrowed her eyes gritting her teeth clutching the knife tightly in her small hands.

"Well, I hope you were nicer to Grace than you were to me, no snapping necks or anything like that." She hissed narrowing her icy blue orbs, he smirked a little.

"Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a think for you, did you? I'm in love with Grace. Why would I want you?" There was an edge to Damon's voice, it was hurtful and almost filled with disgust and looking to scar her, he saw the hurt flash across her face "I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too-" He was cut off when Rebekah stabbed her knife into Damon's chest and he screamed loudly.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Bonnie questioned as a loud male scream echoed the whole mansion, she looked around concerned but Klaus just shrugged a little.<p>

"I would let it both you, love. Just my sister dealing with some riff-raff." Klaus answered with a calm smile, but the witch wasn't buying any of it.

"Well, it does bother me. You both me." Bonnie growled in a low tone and he smirked a little bit "The way you use people to get what you want, it's not right. The way you treat Grace most of all, you confuse her when all she wants it to be happy, but with you... she can never been happy. You can't make her happy, you'd get bored and end up killing her."

"I would never hurt Grace!" Klaus roared protective of his emotions for young Grace but Bonnie didn't flinch at all, she knew that he needed her to unlink the spell, she was his final hope so she was going to stick up for her friend.

"Yeah, is that why you tried to rip her heart from her chest when she said she didn't want you a while back!" Bonnie countered standing up to him and he gritted his teeth turning away, he was stuck, he couldn't kill her, she was of use to him.

"I was being emotional, just as you are now, Bonnie." Klaus growled at her and she rolled her eyes "I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back." He threatened in a low voice and she gulped a little "Isn't it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are." He grabbed a briefcase, clicking it open to reveal four vials of blood inside "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He grabbed a final vial and bit into his wrist pouring his blood in "And finally, mine."

* * *

><p>Finn and Sage were sat at a table inside of the Mystic Grill, they were sat awfully close to each other, she was basically on his lap a playful flirtatious look on her pretty young face.<p>

"You've never had tequila before?" Sage laughed a little as she poured two shots of the strong alcohol into the waiting shot glasses.

"Mm-mm." Finn shook his head, he had been locked away in a coffin for 900 years so he hadn't see a lot of things in his short life, but he was more than ready to be taught from his gorgeous crimson haired lover.

She poured a thin line of salt on his wrist, she licked it off seductively before doing the shot, he followed suit but doing it off of her wrist, she bit her lip sexily with a happy look on her face as she passed him a slice of lime.

"Happy now?" He smirked sucking on the lime, placing it on the side finished with it "I'm truly in awe by the evolution of mankind." He muttered and the beautiful red head laughed as a handsome young man approached their table, he was gorgeous with short chocolate brown locks, toned body, a knowing smirk.

"Hey, Sage."

"Hey, Troy." She answered giving him a 'leave' look and he did quickly, nodding once at Finn before leaving the Grill, Sage could see the almost jealous look on her boyfriends face making her heart thud lovingly.

"You know him?" Finn questioned in a low voice, Sage ran her fingers over his strong chest a vague look on her face.

"I turned him-"

"You turned him?" Finn questioned, he had turned Sage out of pure love, so her turning another man was painful for him to imagine "Why?"

"Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here." She muttered thinking back to Damon, he had lied to her and was planning on kill Finn, Matt walked past them as he bussed table, she grabbed his wrist carefully making him face her "Two more tequilas?"

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt answered as he walked back over to the bar, Stefan had been sitting there the whole time, he slid him a tiny bottle of vervain which Matt subtle grabbed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie began to chant the spell to unlink all of their Originals, she was pouring the vials of blood into a larger cup and Klaus stood to the side watching her with a sadistic smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"How many people have you turned?" Finn almost sounded disgusted and she took this as an insult sitting upright to look at him.<p>

"I don't know. A lot." She shrugged her shoulders rolling her eyes seeing the judgement that was rolling off of his body "Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me!"

"Exactly Sage, I turned you." Finn answered her slamming his hands down on the table "My passion overtook my morals."

"My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest." She answered in a short voice, she had really had enough of his judging attitude.

* * *

><p>Stefan's yanked his phone out of his dark wash jeans pocket hearing the argument that Sage and Finn were both having. Opening up a message to send, it typed in two simple words.<p>

_Stefan – Get ready._

* * *

><p>Continuing her witchy chant she spilled the blood onto the table just as the grimoire had said, Klaus watched eagerly, more than ready to be unlinked to his brothers and sister.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally." Sage muttered as a waitress placed two more shots of tequila on the table for them to indulge in, they didn't seem to notice Stefan slipping out of the bar as they rose their shots "Cheers." He clinked his glass against her "To living life." She added and they both quickly did their shots but when they taste a painful burning sensation they spit them out "What the hell!"<p>

"Vervain." Finn growled as he looked around seeing Stefan watching him, he leaves for the door and the couple quickly follows close on his tail.

* * *

><p>The blood began to split into five different circles, signalling the five Originals. Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Niklaus. Bonnie was chanting the spell faster now, concentrating more making sure not to mess anything up, a lot was riding on this.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan quickly bolted around a corner to see Grace waiting with a angry look on her face, she just wanted to stake this stupid Original and go save Damon, they hear footsteps advancing for them, the pounce as they make it around the corner, but the stake falls from Stefan's hands down a concrete stairwell.<p>

"Finn, the stake!" Sage shrieked as she held Grace firmly against a wall, she was kicking trying to get out of her 900 year old grip, Finn zipped down the stairs and grabbed the white oak stake looking at it for a moment.

* * *

><p>Flames flare up violently as Bonnie continued her unlinking spell, the blood was now bubbling on the page and she watched in amazement that she was actually preforming this spell, it seemed unbelievable, she must had been a lot strong than she had originally thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan grabbed Sage's shoulders and launched her with all his strength against the other wall, Grace pulled the white oak stake she owned from her back pocket and pounced down the stairs landing on Finn shoving it deep into his chest a deadly look on her face as she finished him off.<p>

"No!" Sage screamed as Finn began grey, veins appearing over his body, Grace sat on his body in shock for a moment, shaking almost, Stefan grabbed her shoulders and held her close to him shhing her.

"I killed him..." Grace whispered looking down at Klaus' brother, his body set alight signalling that she had killed him once and for all "I-I killed an Original."

"I know. I know. It's over now." Stefan tighten his grip around her waist looking over his shoulder to see the red head in tears on the floor "We need to get out of here, c'mon." He threw her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman's style before zipping away.

* * *

><p>Inside of the mansion Bonnie looked down exhausted at the sight in front of her, five separate pools of blood on the page, she rose from where she was kneeling to look at Klaus who seemed pleased with her work.<p>

Rebekah walked out of the large ball room she was keeping Damon locked away in, drying the blood off her hands with a towel smirking at the young witch.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" The blonde bitch pouted "I was hoping we could watch a good chick-flick and do each others nails..."

"Sister. Be nice." Klaus ordered in a low tone "Bonnie here has just done us a big favour, thank her." He ordered and Rebekah rolled her light blue orbs.

"Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class." She wiggled her fingers as she turned on her heels and walked back into to where Damon was shackled pouring herself a drink, Bonnie looked to see the older Salvatore brother weakly looking at her, a pleading look on his eyes.

"Oh my God." Bonnie muttered looking at him, she could help but feel a silent hatred for him, she may had known Grace loved him with all of her heart, but Bonnie truly hated him for what he did to her mother.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess." Klaus shrugged slowly looking at the blood that was pouring down Damon's toned chest "Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire. Do it for Grace." There was challenge in his voice and Bonnie bit her bottom lip.

"Just get me out of here." Bonnie ordered as she looked over at Damon with a look filled with sorrow, turning on her heels Klaus escorted Bonnie from the mansion.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat Grace down in the parlour room and tried to calm her, Elena quickly walked into the room to see her sister was in a state, bolting over she took a seat next to her.<p>

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned, there was so emotion in Grace's face but the tears still poured continuously, she missed Damon she wanted his hold; his touch; his assuring words.

"She killed him Finn." Stefan answered for Grace "I think she's just in shock at the moment... It can be fairly traumatic." He added rubbing Grace's arms "How's Alaric." He questioned trying to keep Grace's mind of the murder.

"He'll be ok. Caroline and I gave him Bonnie's herbs and he went home. So you killed him, did it work? Did it kill them all?" Elena questioned as the blonde walked into the room too to listen to what had happened.

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself." Stefan growled as he heard Elena's phone ring she pulled it out of her pants and answered it.

"Bonnie. Where have you been-"

"Rebekah has Damon. Tell Grace." Bonnie ordered but Grace heard, her tears stopped and she grabbed the phone from Elena standing up.

"How do you know? Rebekah should be dead by now. I just staked Finn, he's dead." Grace growled drying away her tears, she heard Bonnie whimper as she began to sob "Bonnie!"

"Klaus forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings." Bonnie answered and Grace cursed under her breath clutching the phone tighter "They are both still alive."

"Bonnie, where is Damon?" Grace's voice shook as she asked the question and Bonnie paused for a moment trying to recover.

"At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Grace. She... She has him tied up and... I think she's are bleeding the vervain from him!" Grace stifled her tears stiffening her upper lip, Rebekah had gone too far this time "And Klaus... he... he threatened Jeremy. And my Mom."

"Ok, Ok." Grace nodded "Thanks for telling me, Bonnie. I need to go get him. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No. I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go." The phone line went dead, both Caroline and Stefan looked in shock, but Elena didn't know what had happened.

After explaining to Elena about Jeremy and Bonnie Grace quickly grabbed her coat and Stefan following suite, he didn't need to be a telepath to know where the younger vampire was heading.

"This is crazy!" Elena called to them both "Klaus and Rebekah are both two times stronger than you both put together, we need another plan."

"We don't have time for another plan! That slut is going to get what's coming to her, once and for all!" Grace countered as she turned to her sister thinking of how much she despised that blonde bitch for touching her man "Just stay here with Caroline, it will be safer, alright?"

"Klaus needs to die." Stefan added in a deathly low voice, he turned but Elena grabbed him making him turn to face him, he gritted his teeth as he looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking at the love that filled them.

"Stop. You're going to end up getting yourself, your brother and Grace killed. This is madness! You're both acting on anger."

"Anger gets things done, Elena." Stefan answered, his voice wasn't as certain as he wanted it to be which pleased the doppelgänger, she was breaking him down "Klaus doesn't get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me. My life. My love. My emotions. It ends now."

"Neither does Rebekah." Grace added in a frustrated voice and they both turned and walked from the house, slamming the door violently behind them, the doppelgänger flinched.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think Grace misses Damon a little bit." Caroline's voice was filled with sarcasm as she walked into the hall where Elena was standing with a distort look on her face, the love of her life and her own sister had basically gone out to get killed.

Grace screamed as she was thrown through the heavy wooden door, she groaned as she hit the floor, Stefan followed her inside landing next to her groaning in pain cursing under his breath looking up to see a Sage and Troy enter the house.

"Ding dong." An American voice erupted, Caroline went to attack the red head bitch that had broken in but Sage caught her and launched her across the room straight through the arch that lead into the parlour room.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." Sage looked down at Grace, she picked her up by her throat, bruising it aggressively, she kicked and moaned.

"I had to kill him, Sage!" Grace rasped clawing against Sage's firm grip, she looked down into her eyes pleading, but there was only death written in Sage's cold icy blue orbs.

"One thing I'm not sure your precious Damon told you about me, sweetheart. I used to box, why don't we go a couple of rounds!" Suddenly Sage began to cough and she dropped Grace who was caught by Stefan, her nose began to bleed and she looked around.

"Sage?" Troy questioned from across the room, worried for the vampire that made him into what he was, when she tried to punch Grace the younger vampire caught her fist and threw her to the floor proving that Sage was getting weaker by the second.

"Troy, help me!" She ordered the young brunette, he ran over but when he did he began to cough up blood, clutching his throat in agony "What is happen to me!" She ordered as she curled up into a ball and drifted away into death.

"She just died." Elena muttered as she helped Caroline get up and Grace looked down in completely shock at their bodies, they were both dead and so was Finn their Original maker.

"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline was thinking along the same wave length as Grace creasing her eye brows in confusion.

Elena nodded a little looking down at their bodies for an bites or wounds "But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or...?"

"Hybrid bites don't look like that. They don't work that fast..." Grace muttered as she knelt down by their bodies, there was nothing physically wrong with either of them, what happened to them was working from the inside.

"Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness..." Caroline shrugged a little bit but Stefan shook his head.

"No, that doesn't explain Troy." He paused for a moment seeing that Grace had an idea she was just aching to spit out, he looked at her curiously.

"The blood. It's in the blood. I mean, Finn turned Sage because he loved her, but there Sage turned Troy. They are all linked in some way. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn." Grace informed them in an almost scared tone, that means whatever Original that created them all couldn't die, but which one. Kol was out, he was locked a coffin, that left it down to Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah.

"She's right." Stefan added.

"Wait, so you're saying, when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would me-"

"If that Original's die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would... it would just be dead." Elena added and they all looked at each other shocked.

* * *

><p>Not long later that night Grace entered the room that was holding her ex-lover captive with Stefan in tow, Damon looked up a small smirk on his lips as he hung there limp.<p>

"This was so much different in my head. You were on your own little mission, it was hot." He added and Grace walked over to him stroking his cheeks looking at his chains before taking a step back.

"Klaus!" She called and it echoed the entire room "We're here! Let's do this." She added and within moments Klaus entered with Rebekah there too, the blonde was smirking and Grace was about ready to whip that smirk off her face.

"Ah, good, a hero and a heroine." Stefan smirked at them both eyeing Grace up and down suggestively, he stepped towards her standing uncomfortably close, Damon growled protectively, they may not have been together anymore, but it didn't mean he liked Klaus anywhere near Grace "I have to say, love. The determined look you have fashioned does suit you, very sexy-"

"We're here to make a deal." Stefan ordered throwing a black duffle bag to the floor, Damon glanced down at it and growled at them both.

"What are you doing?" He ordered but his younger brother cut him off with a deadly look and Grace gave him a soft look.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Grace announced looking over at Rebekah who grimaced at her.

"That's impossible-"

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead. I killed him." Grace informed her and she was taken back a little bit, about to attack Grace, but Klaus stopped her.

"She killed our brother, let me have some fun with her, Nik. I'll teach her a less or two."

"Touch her and I will kill you, Barbie." Damon threatened and Grace looked up at him scared for his fate, he looked like he was in a bad way, but she was willing to do anything to get him out of here alive.

"Enough, Rebekah." He ordered in a low tone "No harm will come to her yet, is that understood?" He ordered and the blonde just gave her a deadly look, the youngest vampire couldn't shake off the feeling that Klaus had said _yet _that made her blood run cold.

"Damon in exchange for eight weapons that can kill you." Grace promised in a sure voice, she was trying to keep her emotions in tact, if she slipped up now Klaus would know that they were lying so she stood her ground firmly.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" He questioned leaning down to look into her dark chocolate brown orbs, they seemed dark than usual, more sinister "I hope you're not lying to me, love. That would be unfortunate."

"There isn't." Grace assured him he ran his lips over her cheeks and Damon growled fighting against the chains, she gulped looking up at him, he did still feel something for her, burning deep inside, they loved each other.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" He moved away from Grace looking up at Damon who was now completely drained of vervain, nothing was going to be able to stop Klaus' compulsion.

"Do you not trust me?" Grace quickly asked and Stefan looked over shocked that she had said anything, he glanced over his shoulder at her "You love me, don't you? Trust me."

"She's playing you, Nik." Rebekah told him in a firm voice, Klaus turned fully to Grace looking down at her sure eyes "Nik, don't fall for it!"

"You see, that's the things, love." Niklaus stated running his hands through her hair "Love and trust are two different things in my book."

"If you don't trust me, then you don't love me at all." She turned away from him "Choose, Klaus. Either compel Damon and get your answer, or trust me..."

"And what?" Klaus questioned running his finger tips down her back stopping at the small of it, feeling her adorable little dimples that he so loved to play with "What do I get from the trust I'm willing to give you?"

"Niklaus, stop this nonsense!" Rebekah ordered "She is playing you for a fool-"

"Enough!" Niklaus ordered turning to her "Not another word, Rebekah, or you will regret it... Will you accept my offer, Grace?" He questioned in a low voice and Damon looked over weakly, tears forming in his eyes.

Grace gulped looking up into his mixed coloured orbs carefully trying not to let anything slip "Yes. I will leave you. Forever." She stuttered over the words tears forming in her eyes "I will be yours, Niklaus." Anything to get Damon out of there.

"Grace, no!" Damon yelled but Klaus moved down to kiss her firmly

"I've have enough of this bullshit!" Rebekah zipped over and caught Damon's face "How many stakes are there, not including the one that was used to kill Finn? How many stakes can kill me?" She compelled him and with the lack of vervain in his system he was forced to answer truthfully.

"11." Damon answered, Klaus' lips stopped moving against Grace's they went stoney and hard as he pulled away at a deadly slow pace "There are 11 stakes."

"Well, there goes that trust." Rebekah pulled away from Damon and he looked over at Grace fearfully, Stefan gawped at what had just happened, Klaus was going to be vengeful, no one had ever played him like that before, the youngest vampire had played his own emotions against him

"Klaus." Grace whispered but before she knew it she was launched across the room, hitting a full length mirror she groaned as she fell to the floor, the glass piercing her pale skin.

"I offered you the world!" Klaus roared "I offered you everything and you go and use that against me!" He growled picking her up and throwing her to the floor with so much force she screamed in pain crying, Stefan ran over with a white oak stake in hand but Klaus threw him away violently "I saved your life!" He kicked her in the stomach.

"Niklaus, enough." Rebekah ordered but he continued to beat her, Damon was groaning trying to pull himself from the traps, when he didn't stop she zipped over and threw him away "Enough! What she did was wrong, but you're no better. Take them both, Stefan, and leave. Now."

"No!" Klaus ordered and Stefan didn't waste any time releasing Damon's wrist helping stand upright.

"Bring us the remaining stakes." Rebekah ordered as a weak Damon walked over to Grace with the help of Stefan "Or this won't be the worse things that happens to dear little Gracie, alright? Take her and go." She turned and walked from the room pulling Klaus with her.

"What was she thinking." Stefan muttered as he dropped to his knees "He could have killed her." He growled throwing her over his shoulder, putting his arm around Damon's body helping him to walk too.

* * *

><p>"Uh." Grace whispered as she looked around, a familiar smell filled her nostrils, Damon's aftershave, glancing around her vision was blurry for a second before she opened her eyes to see she was laying in Damon's bed "Elena?" She rasped "Stefan?"<p>

"I'm here, sweetie." Damon walked into the room quickly, he had a towel draped around his waist, he was a lot stronger now than the last time she had seen him, looking down at her petite trimmed body she saw she was wearing one of his shirts "I, uh, I cleaned you up and washed your clothes, they were a little bit bloody."

"What happened?" She held her head wincing in pain looking up at him, he helped her to sit upright and passed her some blood "Here. You need to drink this. You're weak, I fed you some of my blood, but when you're a vampire it doesn't work so well."

"Oh." She whispered sipping at the human blood gulping a little bit "Damon, what happened? I remember we went to Klaus' mansion to save you... then what?"

"You really don't remember?" Damon questioned in a small voice and she shook her head slowly, it was still thudding from the pain "Klaus... He attacked you because you lied to him. He did quiet a number on you, if you were still human he'd of killed you."

"What?" Grace looked up at Damon confused before her eyes widened and all of her memories of the beating came flooding back making her wince for a moment "I-I remember... I was so scared I would never see you again."

"I was too." Damon admitted with a small smile, they were so close, their lips just so close to touch but he pulled away for a moment "The offer. Klaus' offer, what was it?"

"He... He offered to take me away from Mystic Falls, 'help' me forget everything from my life before and just be with him. I'm sorry." She whispered but he shhed her kissing her forehead carefully.

"All that matters is that you're safe." He assured her, running his fingers over her cheek that were turning a deep shade of red "Now sleep, alright. I'll take you home back to Elena later, ok?"

"Ok, thank you, Damon." She yawned her eye lids feeling more heavy from how weak for was "Do... Do you think that his blood with leave my system? I don't want it there anymore."

"I don't know, Gracie. What do I know if that you need to sleep to regain your strength." He answered as he held her lay down and she instantly fell asleep "I love you." The older vampire whispered as he ran his finger tips over her cheeks watching her.

* * *

><p>Stefan was wandering around Alaric's apartment trying to find the final stake, he had already found the others, he was just looking for the history teachers one now.<p>

"Sure, Stefan." Alaric nodded as he walked across his apartment room to a bookshelf "It's right behind these books here." He started to search around whilst Stefan waited patiently "Where the hell is it?" He paused and turned back to Stefan "It's not here..."

"Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on." Stefan suggested as he began to help the teacher search through but ti was useless it wasn't there.

"No, I didn't forget!" Alaric assured him "It's... I-I put it right here!" He pointed to the place he had hidden his stake to kill an Original "A stake doesn't just just vanish into thin air, Stefan."

"Who else did you tell, Ric? Did you tell Damon? Grace? Elena?-"

"No, I didn't tell anybody. I was the only-" He cut himself off his jaw going slack, he had had another black out and his murderous alter ego had hid the stake from himself.

"What?"

"I'm the only one who knew about it, Stefan." he gave him a look and Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance.

"Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires? Possibly mine?" He growled and Alaric nodded his head slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoa, so there it it another chapter, I think I might try and get another chapter up today, or maybe later on tonight, because I have some plans for the next chapter which I'm pretty sure most of you have worked out already ;D**

**So, what did you think? Klaus being super mad with Grace for playing him, Rebekah stopping him, Bonnie even seems to be team Drace and she hates Damon.**

**Also considering this story will be coming to an end soon until October then I might be doing another story, maybe Klaus/OC Fayth/Damon Lifa/Klaus but it's up to you, tell me what you think :)**

**Thank you to everyone reviews and to everyone on tumblr, I really love hearing what you have to say, it makes my day, so for here on out, I will be replying to all the reviews, so if you leave a review this chapter than I will reply to it in the next one :D You can ask anything questions what might happen, I may be a little vague, but you can ask anything about anyone Drace, Klace, Grebekah, Stace, Grelena (Grace and Elena), Grelijah (Grace and Elijah).**

**Graciiee xx**


	63. Heart of Darkness

Twisted Love

Season Three

Heart of Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Elena walked into spare room in her house to see her lovely twin asleep on the bed, her bruises had finally faded back to her regular pale skin and her scars were completely healed but she still felt so bad for her. All Klaus had ever said was he 'loved' her and he turned around and hurt her so bad, luckily she still had Damon to comfort her and love her once again.<p>

"Morning." Elena's voice was subtle as she took careful steps towards her twin, she remembered the night before when Damon had brought Grace home late at night, he had such a caring look on his face as he held her tired body bridal style in his arms and when he had put her to bed he had placed one chaste kiss on her forehead wishing her goodnight.

"Uh, morning." Grace groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she looked at her twin who held out a mug of coffee for her she blinked a couple of times rubbing her tired chocolate brown orbs with her balled up fists "Thanks, 'Lena." She muttered as she took the scolding cup, cradling it in both of her hands bringing it slowly to her plump pink lips and sipping it.

"How are you feeling?" Elena questioned as she took a seat on the end of her bed, Grace just shrugged her shoulders "Are you hurt? Damon gave me some blood to give you, I left it downstairs in the fridge for when you're ready-"

"Elena, just chill out." Grace laughed a little bit holding her head rubbing it with the palm of her hand "I just feel like I have a super bad hang-over." She answered "Plus, I need a shower..." she climbed from her bed, placing the coffee on her bedside cabinet leaving it to cool as she went and grabbed a towel, slinging it carelessly over her shoulder.

"I was going to ask you a favour." Elena announced before Grace could walk into the bathroom, the vampire glanced over her shoulder waiting for her twin to continue "I kind of figured after everything had happened you'd wanna stretch your legs and get out of Mystic Falls for a while... so, how about going to Denver to pick up Jeremy and bring him home."

"You're planning to bring Jeremy home?" Grace questioned, she had compelled the young boy to leave so that he could have a good life a safe life without supernaturals "Oh... because of _everything_... I guess it will be safer to have him with us. Surrounded by family." She nodded "Uh, sure, yeah I'll go."

"Thanks, just with everything that has happened with Alaric so far, I think I need to be here with him, help him through this, like he has done for me." Elena added and Grace could see the guilt in her eyes "I'll pack for you and you go shower, ok?"

"Elena." Grace walked over to her and hugged her warmly "Hey, everything is going to be ok, alright? I promise."

"I know." Elena nodded "I just feel as if everything has gotten so out of hand, you were really hurt the other day I was so scared that you... that you..."

"Trust me, 'Lena, it's gonna take a lot more than a beating from a crazy ass hybrid to finish me off." Grace smirked as she pulled away "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>When Grace walked out of the bathroom she was dressed and ready to do, her lips with full with a shiny pink lip gloss and her eyes with covered in a shadow effect eye shadow golden moving back to a fierce black.<p>

She was dressed in a strapless natural coloured dress that fell to the middle of her thigh, she looked adorable like a little dress up doll as she finished doing up the laces on her beige high heels shaking her long chocolate brown locks so they sprawled down her back.

"Here." Elena passed her a bag full of clothes enough for however long she was going to be in Denver picking up Jeremy.

"So, I'll take my car-"

"Actually, your ride is waiting outside." Elena answered with almost a cheeky smile, taking the bag both the twins made their way outside, immediately Grace recognize the car 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1, the door swung opened and the beautiful raven haired vampire appeared.

"Morning, sleeping-beauty." Damon called "Are you ready to hit the road?" He questioned teasingly as he walked towards her taking her bag "Your carriage awaits."

"Call me as soon as you get there, alright?" Elena hugged Grace a final time before Damon lead her over to the car, opening the door for her to step inside giving her a smile before closing the door after her.

"We're not driving the whole way, are we?" Grace questioned in a small voice and Damon smirked a little passing her two boarding ticket for a first class flights to Denver she looked at it shocked, she had never flown first class before, this would be a treat "First class?"

"Nothing's too good for you, sweetheart." He smirked as he started his car, it came to life with a load roar of the powerful engine, he began to drive as she tucked the tickets away safely.

* * *

><p>As soon as Grace had set off with Damon Elena went straight over to the Salvatore Boarding house to check on Alaric who had been locked in the basement, it was safer to keep him in there until his alter ego came out and could tell them where he had put the final white oak stake Rebekah was commanding.<p>

"I, uh, I brought you the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep." Elena informed him as she dropped a duffle bag to the floor for him to search through, he picked up one of the books and laughed a little.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" He questioned cocking an eye brow, a deep blush crept over the doppelgängers face, she hadn't put that book in there.

"What? No, I grabbed..." She gritted her teeth, that damned raven haired vampire must had been playing a prank on her again "Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us still has a sense of humour. Where is he anyway? How is Grace?" Alaric questioned, he hadn't seen her since she had been beaten up pretty bad and Damon was taking care of her.

"Actually Grace and Damon have gone to Denver to pick up, Jer. Take him home it will be safer that way, have him here with us so we can all keep an eye on each other." Elena answered "And Grace... I think she's a lot more than she is actually letting on. Klaus really hurt her and I don't think she will ever forgive him."

"He doesn't deserve her forgiveness. That ass beat the crap out of her when he supposedly loves her, he doesn't know what love is, and he for sure doesn't deserve her love, there is only one man that deserves her love..." Alaric threw her a knowing look and she nodded a little too.

"Damon." Elena nodded with a small smile "Well, hopefully his plan works and she will fall for him all over again, nothing is stopping her this time and she needs to talk to someone, and honestly I think that will be Damon."

"I hope so." Alaric nodded as he started to glance through the book, Elena was looking around the dark damp looking room with a small grimace on her face, she hated the thought of keeping her guardian locked away like this, caged like an animal.

"Are you sure that you..." She paused for a moment looking over at the history teacher "I mean, you don't have to be kept in here." The doppelgänger glanced around a little disgusted at the place they were keeping him in.

"Ah, no, this is... this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my high uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I... or he hid the white oak stake." Alaric answered in a sure voice, he knew how dangerous his alter ego could be with two deaths on his hands and two assaults he was lucky he wasn't locked away in a cell permanently.

"We looked everywhere." Elena announced it was true, once Elena and Stefan knew Grace was in a stable condition and Damon confirmed to leave her side for five minutes they search everywhere they thought the psychopathic murdering alter ego of their closet friend would put it, but they had no luck "You... the other you hid it well."

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric questioned he was almost scared to find the answered he saw what he had done to Grace when she had betrayed him for a moment but if he knew they had a weapon that could end him, they were all toast.

"It's the only thing that can kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff." Elena answered shivering thinking that his wrath would be endless and his rage would be through the roof "Listen, Stefan and I are going to watch over you today, we'll be here no matter what."

"Elena, I don't need a babysitter." He smirked a little bit but nodded thankfully anyway "But I will appreciate some company... And maybe a glass of water."

Elena nodded and walked from the room, closing the door behind her before jogging up the stairs, Stefan was standing in front of the fireplace with a concerned look on his face as he stared down into the roaring fire.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Stefan questioned as he placed his glass back down on the table, Elena nodded once to confirm he was doing fine "And Grace and Damon got off alright?"

"Seemed ok." Elena answered vaguely "Listen, what happened to Grace yesterday-"

"I froze Elena." Stefan cut her off in a firm voice, he had just watched in shock as Klaus beat the living daylights out of poor Grace "I just froze and when I tried to help... I was useless." He muttered "And she got hurt. Really hurt-"

"But she's ok now." Elena assured him "She's gone away with Damon and they are going to come back fine with Jeremy, you did all you could Stefan, I don't doubt that." She paused walking over to him slowly "When Klaus took you before you did all you could to get Grace to go home and I don't doubt that you tried to beat Klaus, but he's an Original hybrid, he's strong and he has a temper."

"I just... I felt so useless and Damon was just watching, if Rebekah hadn't stepped in then... Then he'd have killed her, Elena. Her blood would have been on my hands!"

"No!" Elena assured him taking his hands quickly looking into his eyes "She's alive, Stefan. Don't think about that. You'll drive yourself insane. Alright? Right now we just need to worry about Alaric, ok?"

"Ok." Stefan whispered nodding his head.

* * *

><p>A little later on that day Stefan walked down into the basement to see Elena flicking through a magazine carelessly and Alaric with his nose stuck in a book, but he didn't really seem to be reading it. The vampire walked into the room with a bottle of Damon's best whiskey in hand.<p>

"Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?" Alaric questioned as he threw his book down onto the bed, rubbing his eyes, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Well, look, I know it's not easy so..." He held up the bottle in his hands "Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process." He held out two glasses knowing that the doppelgänger wouldn't want to participate in their drink experiment.

"What the hell." Alaric muttered as he took the bottle from Stefan "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone." He shrugged a little bit but Stefan smirked as he showed him the two shot glasses with a cheeky smirk, one that made Elena's heart flutter intensely.

"Oh, I am one step ahead of you." The vampire answered and Alaric poured them both a drink, they clinked glasses together, nodding once before pouring it down their throats "So, a road-trip, huh? You think Damon's master plan will work?"

"God, I hope so." Elena answered running her hands through her long deadly straight chocolate brown "I can't imagine them with anyone else, you know? And they both need a breather away from Mystic Falls, even if its for a little while."

"Elena right." Stefan nodded as he poured himself another whiskey trying not to think about how he failed to help Grace "They've both have had a rough couple of days, they deserve this. They deserve each other."

Alaric nodded a little bit agreeing with the younger Salvatore brother "Well, let's just hope that they can work it out. Klaus doesn't even stand a fighting chance, it's weather they can look past their own self loathing to see that they truly love each other and, yes, they may have hurt each other badly, but they are what each other need, they balance themselves out. Damon is a good man when he is with her and Grace is happy and playful."

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon had arrived at some batting cages Jeremy's new family had said he would be at, they saw him missing the balls inside the cage, a helmet on for safety she smiled a little when she saw him.<p>

"Next time you compel him, I'll remind you to make him better at baseball." Damon smirked giving her a playful nudge, she giggled as she walked over to the cage, linking her fingers in the metal grid.

"Hey, Jer." Grace called and the young boy turned around surprised to see the two vampires here visiting him, they hadn't told him that they were coming down and he was even more surprised that Elena wasn't with them.

"Grace? What's wrong?" Jeremy questioned as he placed his bat down, he saw the slightly worried look on their faces and exited the cage asking what had happened, Damon filled him in on everything that had happened, with Finn dying and they everyone he turned from his bloodline dying.

"I sired Grace, Fayth sired me, Rose sired Fayth, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose..." Damon explained as if it was that simple for Jeremy to see a dead vampire ghost of someone he had never met before.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy questioned creasing his eye brows pulling his helmet off placing it back on the rack with the others.

"Dead vampire is redundant." Damon shrugged a little bit "But yes."

"Well, I can't." Jeremy answered giving them both a look "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I never even met Rose..." He held a good argument.

"What good is dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon growled a little bit but he stopped when he felt a soft touch against his chest, he looked down to see Grace's hand pressed there telling him to stop.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." Grace shrugged her shoulders giving Jeremy a pleading look, he sighed hanging his head for a moment.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some." Jeremy barged passed the older vampires towards a beautiful young man with spiky blonde hair and good taste in clothes "I'll call you when I'm done." He placed a small kiss on Grace's cheek as he wandered over to they boy.

"So, Gracie, what are we going to do until them?" Damon questioned as he looked down at Grace, she had a shocked look on her face as she saw Kol Mikaelson standing across from them.

"Shit, Damon, it's Kol!" Grace whispered as the older Salvatore brother instantly moved her to be standing behind him but a wooden baseball bat smacked him across the face as he fell to the floor.

"What are you doing!" Jeremy hollered at his friend who had only been pretending to be his friend, Kol walked past him over to the aluminium bats.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original!" Grace ordered as she went to jump to Damon's defence pouncing on Kol, he grabbed her and forced her back against the wall holding her above the floor by her neck.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol informed Jeremy looking over his shoulder with a smirk before looking up into Grace's hard eyes "You know, I'm not really sure what my idiot brother sees in you... You just seem like a cheap tramp to me-"

Grace rasped clawing her nails into his hands, drawing blood when suddenly a wooden went through his chest and he loosened his grip falling to the floor, Damon caught Grace before she hit the ground and held her up.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked in a concerned voice when he saw that Kol wasn't moving on the floor.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Ok, come one." Damon helped Grace to walk away from the gory scene with Jeremy in tow.

* * *

><p>Grace, Jeremy and Damon were getting the luggage from the boot of the car and they walk towards their motel room, it was on the second floor of the trashy looking motel.<p>

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in the motel, not me." Damon explained and Grace shot him a look, he knew it was just a playful look because she started laughing a little bit just afterwards.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy questioned as he walked towards the room, Grace was digging around in her coat pocket and she pulled out the room key.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon answered seeing Grace shivered when he mentioned crazy Kol's name.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy shook his head a little as Grace unlocked the door to reveal the ok sized room, there was a small living room/ kitchen space with three doors leading, one of leading to a single bedroom another was leading to a double bedroom and the final was one was leading to a bathroom.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon smirked at him and Grace turned giving him a look as Jeremy opened the door to the single room, throwing his stuff inside.

"This should work, right Jer?" Grace questioned as she looked over at the boy who was getting a feel for the room, he nodded a little bit.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." What matted most was that he could be able to make the connection to Rose, which seemed as it would be very hard, at least with Vicki and Anna he had made a connection, he had loved them both in one way or another.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon questioned as he pulled the dirty curtains shut making sure to give them both privacy "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him as he took a seat on one of the wood chairs placed next to a small round table getting comfortable.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon rolled his eyes, he wasn't a completely idiot and he had been around quite a while now, he knew how most supernatural things worked.

"Alright, you, uh, you got a picture of her?" Jeremy quesitoned if he knew who he was looking for or who to call out for it might make it easier for him, but Damon just scoffed loudly.

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you?" Damon called into thin air shrugging his coat off, taking Grace's coat kindly "I know you're obsessed with me." This made Grace scoff and take a seat on the back of the couch facing the two.

"Alright, uh – tell me something about her." Jeremy suggested and Grace looked over at Damon waiting for an answer "Something that matters... Something close to her that only you would know."

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be a human." Damon smiled a little leaning back against the wall remembering that he was the one that had ended Rose's suffering, but made sure she was completely happy first "And when death came, she didn't fear it."

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely was't in paradise." Grace spoke up from where she was sat, she remembered that Rose was in a really bad way, the wolf bite she had received had got the best of her and at the time they didn't know the cure was Klaus' blood.

"It was in a dream he gave her." Jeremy spoke up as he looked blankly around the room "She's here." This made Damon looked around cautiously, little did he know the ghost was stood next to him, leaning there with him.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Grace questioned she remembered that he gran hadn't been that lonely she had been trying to reach her since Klaus killed her, but her parents had spoken to her many times.

"_No." Rose spoke up looking over at Grace knowing that the younger vampire couldn't hear her "I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want."_

"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy answered in short terms and Grace nodded a little, it was nice to know that she was happy, despite the fact that Rose had kidnapped her once upon a time she was still an ok vampire and didn't deserve the death she was given.

"Is she still hot?" Damon questioned and Grace gave him a jealous look which made he grin a little bit, knowing he could make her emotions turn at a single word felt great, she still loved him, his plan was working.

"_Tell him he's still dripping with sex too." Rose announced with a wide grin but Jeremy gave her a look and she rolled her eyes "Fine, tell him I miss him."_

"She misses you."

"_And tell him I'm rooting for him with Grace, everyone is on the other side... Lexi, Heidi, Trevor, Grace's parents..." Rose smirked a little bit and Jeremy's jaw went slack._

"What is it?" Grace questioned in a small voice looking over at Jeremy.

"Erm. She just... She says she misses you both." Jeremy lied to her and Grace nodded a little a small smile forming over her lips.

"_Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sure me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter." Rose informed him and he nodded a little bit looking over at the waiting raven haired vampire._

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy announced Damon sighed a little and Grace looked over to him confused.

"Uh – Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?" Damon questioned.

"_I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out." Rose assured them in a kind tone._

* * *

><p>Stefan and Alaric were sitting together in the cellar when Elena walked into the room sliding her phone into her pocket.<p>

"I just got a message from Grace, she said they made it their fine and they are on their way to see Jeremy." Elena informed her, obviously Grace had been lying to Elena so that she wouldn't worry.

"I know you're worry about him; knowing that you can't count on his ring anymore." Stefan informed her and she hung her heard sadly, she wanted him to be safe but she didn't want him to have a murdering alter ego like Alaric.

"Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist." Alaric shrugged his shoulders jokingly and they other two laughed a little.

"I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant." Alaric answered, he was usually such a nice calm person but his alter ego was a complete psychopath.

"That actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one." He referred to Isobel, Grace and Elena's birth mother who had left him a long time ago and was turned into a vampire by Damon and

"You must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires." Alaric sighed a little as he sipped at Damon's bourbon but Stefan just shrugged a little.

"Ah, he's too judgemental."

"The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch." He gave all of the possible effects that could be making him like this "What drives him is me."

"No." Elena spoke up shaking her head a little "Nom he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have." She nodded her head, she had seen it in so many people, they let their dark side slip and end up hurting people.

The door next to Elena swung up and slammed against the wall violently and a blonde hybrid walked into the room with a knowing smirk on his face as he looked around at the disgusting cell they were locking Alaric in.

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus looked around and Stefan immediately stood up, pulling Elena over to him hiding her protectively "Oh, and I found this..." He pulled out the white oak stake "Upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more."

"Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan answered he could feel Elena clutching the back of his shirt fearfully and he loved the feeling of her needing him, but his confidence was washed away when he thought back to Grace being beat by him and him not being able to help.

"Why? Because were waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus smirked a little bit pointing over to the vampire hunter "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan countered in a sure voice, this was what they were all waiting on to find out when dark Alaric would come out and telling them where the stake was, killing him wouldn't help their cause.

"I can live with that-"

"Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?" Stefan answered and Klaus grit his teeth.

"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out." He glanced over at Alaric "Which means that I feel totally justified doing this." He zipped towards Alaric snapping his neck he fell to the floor dead "There. Sleeping like a baby. So, where is little Grace?"

"No, don't even say her name." Elena finally stepped forward a stern look on her face, fire in her eyes "Never say her name again, you don't deserve her."

"Listen, Elena, admittedly I did let my temper get the best of me and I hit Grace a couple of times-"

"You beat her within an inch of her life!" Elena countered before reaching out and slapping him as hard as she could, it sounded like she had hit a piece of stone and felt the same.

"She fooled me!" Klaus growled looking over at Stefan "And where you whilst I was beating her, huh? I mean, you say that she's like a sister to you, but you didn't come to rescue her, did you, Stefan?"

"I tried-"

"Trying isn't good enough, my friend-"

"You don't love her." Elena spat and Klaus turned to her "You never love her, you don't know what love is! And Grace will never love you like she loves Damon, she regretted having sex with you, she told me."

"That's a lie!" Klaus roared and Stefan caught Elena's shoulders placing her behind him protectively.

* * *

><p>Grace and Jeremy were inside of the motel watching TV whilst Damon was outside speaking to his brother on the phone, Jeremy was curious as to what went on with Grace, Klaus and Damon.<p>

"So, what's up with you and Damon? You two aren't together?" Jeremy questioned casually and Grace glanced over to him

"We're, uh, we're going through a rough patch." Grace answered pushing her long chocolate brown locks from her eyes "You missed quite a bit back in Mystic Falls."

"So that's what Rose meant." Jeremy nodded a little bit and the vampire glanced over at him a little confused.

"What did she say?" Grace questioned in a small voice but the door opened and Damon walked back into the room closing the door shut behind him he gave them both a small smile.

"Everything ok in here?" He could feel the tension in the air as Grace looked away from Jeremy for a moment to give him a single nod.

"Yep. Everything is fine." She answered vaguely.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go freshen up." Damon informed her as he headed towards the bathroom "You both might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back."

* * *

><p>Grace was laying in the uncomfortable motel room bed staring up at the ceiling she was struggling to sleep, she missed being with someone, their arms wrapped around her, holding her close, never letting go. She missed Damon.<p>

Sitting upright she grabbed her phone off the table and began to search through her music, she needed something elegant and beautiful to help her fall asleep. She saw the perfect one Never Say Never – The Fray.

_Some things we don't talk about, better do without, just hold a smile, we're falling in and out of love, the same damn problem, together all the while._

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but when the door was pried open she had to glance over and see who was intruding her room. Her and Damon had decided it would be decidedly less awkward if he was to sleep on the couch.

Honestly, she wasn't even surprised when he saw Damon snuck into the small room shirtless with a bottle of whiskey in his hands, he didn't want to wake her, but when he heard the music play he realised that she wasn't sleep anyway.

"Are you ok?" Damon questioned in a worried voice, Grace normally fell sleep very easily so knowing she was wide awake was a bit of a concern for him.

"I-I think I'm ok." Grace answered in a small voice, she didn't really know what she was feeling, all she knew was that she had a burning desire to be with him, forever and completely, she stifled the tears that threatened to fall.

"Alright, I'll leave you to sleep-"

"No." Grace sat straight upright in the bed and looked at him pleading, the only thing lighting the room was the dim street light from outside, the room was almost a romantic red colour she gulped a little as he looked over his shoulder, hand on the handle of the door waiting for her to say the words "C-Can you stay with me tonight?"

He just smiled a little as he turned and pulled his shirt off, leaving his jeans off and laying down in the space beside her, she let out a breath and leaned back staring up at the stained ceiling once again listening to the song playing.

She felt a warm hand engulf her small hand, linking their fingers she missed his touch so much, it felt so right being in bed next to him again, but a huge part of her was telling her it was wrong, they had both betrayed each other. A breathy sigh fell from her lips as she pulled herself from the bed and bolted outside in just panties and a bra, crossing her arms around herself to keep herself warm.

Leaning against the wall she heard his footsteps approaching, looking over at him he was just watching her "Don't." She whispered shaking her head "I don't deserve you, Damon. What I've done is wrong-"

"Don't say that." He ordered before zipping towards her wrapping his arms around her protecting her from the crisp cold weather "You deserve the world, Grace Gilbert."

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips over hers he loved being this close to her again and could hear her heart thudding loudly in her chest, he pushed away from her and was about to walk away but she took his hand.

"I love you." She moaned as she brought her lips up to his, a passionate kiss which he was slightly taken back by the forceful kiss, but didn't hesitate zipping them back into their motel room laying her carefully on the bed.

Kneeling in-between her little legs he took her face between his hands and crushed his lips against hers once again, his tongue darted out and ran across her lower lip and she didn't hesitate to open and grant him access. Their tongues tangled elegant in each others mouths, their hands clinging to anything they could grip onto.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

Pulling away for only a moment she looked into his hooded icy blue orbs, they were warmer than before, she felt safe with him, secure in everything she wanted to do, ghosting her hand over his chest he relished in her touch closing his eyes a pleasant look on his beautiful face.

When he opened his eyes he saw that she had a daemonic look on her face, her fangs were showing just below her pouted lips and she had deep black veins under her blood red eyes. He went straight for her slender neck, biting it with his blunt teeth and sucking it, she moaned and knotted her fingers in his long raven black hair.

"I love you, too, Gracie." He breathed as he snapped her bra off and threw it carelessly to the floor cupping her beautiful breasts in his hands, kneading them romantically she gasped and gripped his hair harder "Never leave me again."

"Only if you promise the same." She countered wrapping her thin legs around his waist pulling him closer, he placed his arms under her armpits and pulled her onto his lap so they were bare chest to chest, she let out a breathy moan "I'm sorry, Damon. For everything."

"So am I." He answered knotting his fingers in her curled chocolate brown hair, tilting her head back and going for her neck again, he could hold her like this all night, but their bodies had other ideas as she gave him a loving lust filled look.

"Take me." She ordered in a husky voice cupping his face giving him one chaste kiss, his fingers glided over her bony rib cage down to her white lacy panties, yanking them off her tiny body laying her down leaving her exposed and naked in front of him "Make me yours again, Damon." She looked so vulnerable and he loved it all the more.

Unbuckling his belt he pulled it through the loops and launched it at the floor, she was leaning her head back waiting for him and he just couldn't resist anymore, he sunk his razor sharp teeth into her pale neck letting her blood squirt into his mouth, he continued to drink before offering his wrist to her which she took gladly.

After a moment of drinking her blood he pulled away from her throat and started to kiss down her body, he down down to her trimmed stomach and played with the skin before open her thighs looking up into her waiting chocolate brown eyes "Are you ready, Gracie?"

* * *

><p>"When will he come back?" Elena asked as she watched Alaric's lifeless body, she was beginning to get worried and that was just adding to the worry of not hearing from Grace and Damon for a while.<p>

"It shouldn't be long now." Stefan answered as he bit his nails nervously, once again he had let Klaus hurt someone he cared about. Elena sauntered over to him and took his hand away from his mouth.

"You're as bad as Grace." Elena muttered in a small laugh "I always have to tell her off for doing that too, so you're no exception." She didn't noticed that she was holding his hand still, he looked down into her eyes lovingly before cupping her cheeks pulling her into a passionate kiss.

They both pulled back rather quick when they heard a loud gasp from behind them, Alaric had awoken and was holding his chest as he saw up right "What happened! Did I, uh...?" He couldn't find the words to ask if he had turned into his murderous alter ego.

"No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night." Stefan answered truthfully as he glanced down at Elena who was smiling to herself touching her lips carefully.

"This is stupid." Alaric growled "Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it." He hissed, he was so pissed off with his alter ego, he was such a pain to himself and everyone who he affective.

"I know." Stefan muttered holding the back of his head trying to think of a plan.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Alaric questioned and Elena glanced between them both unsure as to what they meant.

"I don't want to do any of this." Stefan answered shaking his head turning away for a moment, Elena creased her eye brows stepping forward.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"We're going to make my alter ego come out and pray." Alaric answered looking over at her before taking off his ring and passing it over to the doppelgänger.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing? You need that ring." Stefan told him in a firm voice, he didn't want to hurt Alaric so much that he killed him, beating it up was one thing, but if he ended the history teachers life all together he wouldn't be able to forgive him and Damon would probably end up killing him.

"No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death." He replied before bracing himself for what was about to happen.

"Look, Alaric, I'm not going to kill you, ok?-"

"If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try." Alaric told him before giving Elena a sure nod when suddenly the vampire zipped over to him and punched him as hard as he could, the doppelgänger gasped and turned away closing her eyes trying to drown out the teachers groans of pain.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled away from his intense make-out session with young Grace looking down at her for a moment, she was drenched in a light shine was sweat just like he was and the young vampire was breathing heavily, only now unclenching her hands from the sheets beneath her a overly satisfied smile pulled across her soft swollen bruised pink lips.<p>

"God, you're beautiful." He muttered before leaning his head down again giving her a lustful open mouth kiss, she moaned wrapping her tired legs around his naked waist once again "Say it." He urged knotting his fingers in her chocolate brown locks "Say it again."

"Damon Salvatore, I'm yours forever." She giggled a little and he kissed her cheek lightly nuzzling into her neck licking the blood from her closed wound "I love you."

"I love you." He answered her pecking the tip of her nose romantically she giggled adorably before biting her bottom lip seductively "Oh, you're ready to go again aren't you, gorgeous?" Before she could answer they were took by surprised when the door opened behind them, Damon moved at supernatural speed to close the door firmly shutting the intruder out.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yelled kicking the door form the other side "If you two are gonna screw can you give me a heads up so I can get out or something!" He growled

"What do you want, kid." Damon hissed and Grace walked over placing her hands on his chest calming him, kissing his lips that were in a firm line, she zipped around the room gathering their clothes.

"Rose found Mary." Jeremy answered he sounded further away from the door before "She lives in Kansas."

"Alright then, let's go." Damon took his clothes gratefully from Grace as she packed their stuff up once again.

* * *

><p>Damon, Grace and Jeremy all pull up outside of an abandoned looking house, it was white wood that hadn't been repainted in what looked like years and the front yard was overgrown and untended to.<p>

All three of them walked out of the car and Damon glanced around carefully taking in the whole surrounding area, looking out for an Originals or any threats.

"This is the address." Jeremy remembered from what Rose had told him after she had found out for herself.

"Looks about right." Damon answered as he started walking towards the house, he turned and Grace and Jeremy were following, stopping he held up both of his hands "Both of you stay out here, it could be dangerous."

"No, I'm coming with you." Grace cross her arms stubbornly over her chest, he was going to tell her no, but he couldn't resist her and nodded a little "Jer, stay here, alright?"

"Why? So you can go in there and borrow one of Mary's bedrooms?" He's voice was sinful and his comment was crude, Grace gritted her teeth a little and shook her head.

"Don't be a dick." Damon ordered in a low voice "Listen to her, she's right, you need to stay out here, ok?" He placed his hand on the small of Grace's back and lead towards the house "Thank you."

Damon cracked open the door and the place was pitch black, pulling out a flash light the younger vampire switch it on and moved it slowly around the room to see piles of paper and trash covering the floor almost blocking the way completely.

"Oh." Damon shook his head "It's like vampire hordes." He joked taking her hand, linking her fingers with his own pulling her close, but giving her enough space to let the torch light the way as he lead her slowly through the house, the floors creaked eerily below them.

"Who is this Mary person?" Grace questioned in a small voice as she followed the raven haired vampire through the hallowed halls of the deadly quiet house.

"Scary Mary." Damon answered using the cruel nick-name for the older vampire "She's really old, super creepy."

"And how do you know her?" Grace asked and he shrugged a little a smirk pulling over his perfect lips.

"You know..."

"Of course." There was a edge of jealousy to Grace's voice so the older vampire turned rolling his crystal blue orbs playfully and gave her a chaste kiss which made her shiver in delight a small blush raising in her cheeks.

"I said she was creepy, not ugly." Damon joked leaning his forehead against her when suddenly a noise came from behind them, the beautiful raven haired vampire went into full protective mode and growled in response stepping in front of Grace.

As he lead her up a pair of stairs they saw her bedroom, Grace shines the torch around when suddenly the light fell on a woman who was held against the wall with a wooden stake, the older vampire ran his hands through his hair exasperated.

"Mary." Damon muttered shaking his head when suddenly a British voice came from behind them and the light switch on making them both flinch.

"Quite contrary." Kol finished the nursery rhyme as Damon moved Grace behind him once again, she peaked over his shoulder scared to see the Original but even more worried to think that Klaus might be lurking.

* * *

><p>Stefan punched Alaric once again but the vampire hunter just kept getting up, he was bruised and was pretty sure he had some internal bleeding but nothing was making his dark side come out.<p>

"You're not putting enough into this." Alaric leaned back against the wall drying the blood away that trickled from his split lip, Stefan was doing his best to try and resist the blood that fell and Elena could see this.

"If I put anymore into it, I'm going to break your spine!" Stefan countered as he hit him again and the teacher fell to the floor blood spurting from his mouth and his tooth scattered to the floor, the veins under Stefan's eyes protruded showing that his vampire side was coming out, his eyes were a cold blood red and he turned away quickly.

"Don't back down now." Alaric ordered as he stood back up holding onto the wall, he had lost a lot of blood he was weak and in a lot of pain, they had gone too far to back down "Come on, you're past that."

"Alaric, give him a break." Elena ordered knowing how hard it was for poor Stefan to come to terms with blood and how addicting it was for him.

"No, I'm not." Stefan rasped in answered to Alaric's statement, he was far from past being addicted to blood, it would take him years to be able to concur his addiction once and for all.

"Then use it!" Alaric ordered "Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!" Alaric reeved him on and Stefan shook his head turning away, he would end up killing him and if Elena tried to help he might turn around and hurt her.

"Are you crazy? No!" Elena told him in a firm voice walking over to Stefan placing her hands on his chest looking up into his intense forest green eyes "Walk away, Stefan. Please. Walk away."

"You're gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will." Alaric countered and Stefan glanced over to him narrowing his eyes.

"Stefan, I'm begging you." Elena whispered and he nodded once, she smiled up at him she had gotten through to him, she had got him to walk away from what surely would have been Alaric's death.

"I won't do it." He growled turning walking to the door, Elena followed a happy look on her face when suddenly a laugh erupted from behind them.

"You're so weak." Alaric muttered and they both turned to see that he looked a lot darker and more sinister than he usually did "I mean, look at you, one of natures most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right!"

"You." Elena whispered backing into Stefan's strong chest.

"Me." Alaric's eyes with psychotic as he tilted his head to the side, Stefan moved Elena protectively behind him baring his fangs at the murdering alter ego.

* * *

><p>"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." Kol muttered as he stalked around Mary's stake body that was still attached to the wall, she looked like she had put up quite a fight but overall Kol had been victorious, he had an aluminium bat in his hands holding it casually over his shoulder "Don't quite now what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of a Original groupie." He joked.<p>

"And were you her favourite?" Grace questioned trying to fool him into saying if he had turned her or if it was one of his other siblings.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol saw right through her plan "I think I did." He nodded his head but then a thoughtful look can over his face "But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. Like you, love." He mocked and Damon growled protectively "And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who your descended from. Now you never will. So, where'd we leave off?" He questioned swinging the bat with a playful smirk.

Suddenly Kol smacked Damon's leg and he fell to the floor catching himself with his hands, the Original swung at his arm, breaking it and then hitting him again repetitively.

"Grace, go." Damon ordered in a hurt voice, Grace hesitated when suddenly Kol was standing in the doorway a dare in his eyes as she went for him, but he stopped her.

"You know, according to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me." He ordered before shoving her across the room she screamed as she smashed through a window hitting the ground hard.

* * *

><p>"Where's the stake?" Stefan questioned in a threatening voice but nothing seemed to be working on this new Alaric, he wasn't threatened or scared, he was so casual and sinister looking.<p>

"You're worse than I ever was." Dark Alaric spat evilly "Spineless, pathetic."

"Tell me where the stake is before I kill you." Stefan threatened narrowing his forest green orbs, Elena clutched onto his sleeve with a worried look in her eyes, he may have been a psychotic freak at the moment, but it was still Alaric under all of that.

"You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust. You, Damon, Grace, Caroline. Everyone." Alaric spat scornfully as Stefan zipped over and punched him over and over again.

"Where's the stake?" Stefan ordered and when Dark Alaric didn't answer he hit him once again holding him against the wall by his throat "Im gonna kill you in three... two... one-"

"It's in the caves!" Alaric answered clutching onto Stefan's hand struggling for breath, it seemed 'nice' Alaric was right about Dark Alaric, he didn't have a death wish "Where no vampire can get it." Stefan let him go and he fell to the floor with a thud, Stefan lead Elena from the room when suddenly they were confronted by Rebekah and Klaus.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Klaus pouted.

* * *

><p>"Grace!" Damon ran outside to see her still laying on the cold hard concrete floor, he helped her to stand and held her close to him "Gracie, are you ok?"<p>

"Y-Yeah, I think so." She answered hanging onto him lovingly, he pecked her cheek before moving away from her for a moment "What's wrong?"

"I need to know." His voice was small as he cupped her face "Are you completely over Klaus? Because I can't go back into our relationship knowing you love him. It was hard enough the first time I can't go through that pain again. Please tell me the truth."

"I don't. I love you, Damon. I promise." She nodded at him but he turned away "Hey. Look at me." She ordered and timidly he did "Ever thinking that Klaus had changed or that he _loved_ me was a mistake and... and I'm ashamed at what I did with him, sleeping with him, but he needs to go out and find someone else, find his own love, he doesn't love me. I know it. He was willing to beat me half to death and I know you'd never do that."

"Never." Damon promised kissing her passionately "I love you."

"I love you, too, Damon. I'm sorry everything that happened." She whispered as she kissed him sweetly.

* * *

><p>Klaus was wandering around the parlour room as both Stefan and Elena watched him spitefully, he glanced over at them both smirking a little when suddenly Rebekah walked into the room pulling Alaric with her.<p>

"I'm gonna take him to the caves. You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong." She threatened as she pushed the history teacher out of the door.

"So, any word from Grace or Damon? I know about their little trip to Denver. They failed. Not that that's news anymore." He shrugged a little as the ex-lovers exchanged looks.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?" Stefan questioned and Elena stiffened fearfully looking over at him.

"I haven't actually decided yet-"

"Aww, sure you have." Stefan retorted "See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't which means you don't want to." he countered and Elena looked over a little surprised that he was talking to the crazy hybrid like that.

"You know something, you're right." Klaus nodded a little as he sipped his drink timidly "You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?" Klaus growled and Stefan smirked a little.

"I've been fighting that party of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't." Stefan nodded a little facing the facts "And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?" He growled as he turned to Elena "C'mon, I'll take you home, Elena." He took her hand and lead her from the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was driving in the pitch black of the night, Jeremy sat in the back of the car by himself and Grace was asleep in the passenger seat legs pulling up as she leant her head against the window. The vampire smiled as she slept soundly, he reached over took her hand whilst driving with his other.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Rose suddenly appeared next to Jeremy, he was shocked to see her, but didn't let on that she was there "Don't tell them I'm here..." She watched them for a moment "Aren't they adorable?" Jeremy didn't answer "They are the best thing for each other, she makes him a better person and he would do anything for her..." Rose paused for a moment "Klaus is everything that Grace doesn't need in her life, when you're a new vampire you need security and to be able to feel safe with a love, he scares her, she may not let on, but he does, I can see it..." With that she disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello, so here is another chapter**

**Yay! Drace are back together for good! Stefan and Elena are getting closer, and the season is almost over! Uh-Oh.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, faves, alerts, reads, follows me on tumblr, I love you all and appreciate all the support you give me!**

**As I promised before I am going to answer the reviews, I'm not sure there was any questions or anything, but I'll reply anyway :D So if you reviewed on the last chapter check below because I will have probably have answered it.**

**Oh, by the way there is a poll on my profile, or whatever you want to call it :) Considering this story is almost over I figured I'd better start a new one up until the next season begins, so please go and vote it will help me come to a final decision :D**

**Much love,**

**Graciiee xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS – I can see where you're coming from, Klaus and Grace can be very tempting, but he does scare her and she doesn't need that at the moment as much fun it would be to have them together I think her true love is Damon. But I still really appreciate the fact that you like Klace :) Thanks.**

**Mia Salvatore – Yeah, Klaus went crazy and he thinks sorry is gonna cut it, well it isn't this time, he's gone way too far. Drace forever! I love that, awesome! I think has some kind of soft spot for Grace, as much as they've done really bad things to each other, they are a bit like Damon and Alaric, with the love/hate relationship :D Thanks.**

**TheElegantFaerie – Well, I'm glad you're ready for Drace to get back together and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter in that case. If you want a Klaus/OC story feel free to vote on my poll :) Thanks.**

**xxxRena – Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D I think you'll be very glad with this chapter in that case, they are most definitely each others Epic loves ;D Thanks.**

**ash88 – Yes, Klaus was a little bit angry with poor Grace, she seemed to find out how angry he can truly get and that scared her even more :/ shame really. If you want a Klaus/OC please feel free to vote on my poll :D Thanks.**

**jmllei – I think Drace is a little more popular that Klace, so if you want a Klace/OC please feel free to vote on my poll :) Thanks.**

**Destined2RunWithTheWolves – Thank you so much, hun 3**

**pieperson9708 – Drace for the win! They are each others epic loves :) Thanks x**

**storylover3 – Seems Klaus has quite a temper, but you should hate him, poor Klaus is just... misunderstood and needs love, unfortunately Grace isn't that love and he's having a hard time coping with that :( Thanks :)**

**elly – Aww, I'm sorry, I really hope you don't stop reading, I know it can be hard to read about a ship that isn't what you like, but I hope this chapter has changed your mind because it's pretty Drace centred :)**

**ADORATIO – I think Klaus knows he went too far and sorry just isn't going to cut it this time for poor Grace, thank you so much :)**

**TinyDancer365 – I know Klaus was all kinds of crazy in that chapter, showed his true colours to Grace I think, unfortunately he went way too far. Thank you much for your support! And I hope you enjoyed :D**

**EidenLo – I think maybe Klaus has pushed Grace a bit too far this time, it's a shame but I think it's true, sorry :(**

**Jane R. Doe – Wow, I really made you feel that way, that's great? I think aha, thank you so much for reading :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Yeah, he was totally crazy, huh?**

**Guest – Thank you so much, aha!**

**SharkGurl – Yeah, Klaus is totally crazy and I think it took Grace a good beating to actually realise that he is all kinds of crazy that she doesn't need in her life at the moment, Damon is crazy, but at least he has never hit her, or in Klaus case beaten her half to death.**

**susl – Yeah, it was a shame to write, but I think Grace needed to know the truth about how mad Klaus' temper could be (well, at least in this story) If you want, feel free to vote for Klaus/OC in my poll :)**

**KimmyWSmith – Yeah, Fayth is kinda sinister, I know how you feel and Damon is a total sweetie (When he wants to be) I don't think Grace or Damon are going to hurt each other again.**

**David Fishwick – I'm glad you enjoyed :)**

**grapejuice101 – Thank you so much! :D**


	64. Do Not Go Gentle

Twisted Love

Season Three

Do Not Go Gentle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Damon glanced over at his little lover and she was completely exhausted next to him, clutching the thin sheet tight to her naked pale body. She moaned and squirm around on the mattress, her pouted mouth slightly ajar chocolate-brown eyes wide.<p>

"Well, looks like someone is feeling _very_ good." Damon muttered playfully as he leaned down and kissed the gorgeous, young girl, she giggled and leaned her head back as her body jolted now and then, he rolled back between her thin legs feeling her tiny naked body pressed against his toned form.

"Damon Salvatore, we've been at _it_ all night long." Grace whispered looking up into his crystal blue orbs, there wasn't the tiniest piece of giving up that she could see, he attacked her slender neck with butterfly kisses making her whimper and shudder in pleasure.

"I can go again. I can go as many times as you need me too, Gracie." He purred trailing his tongue down her throat lovingly, she moaned gratefully as she rolled him over giving him a playful look.

"Well, Salvatore, I need to go shower." She pried herself away from him, he went to jump up about to join her, but she placed her small hand on his broad toned chest giggling a little shaking her head "And I feel like getting out actually feeling clean, alright?"

"Gracie, I'm hurt. What do you take me for?" He feigned being hurt before wrapping his hands around her creamy thighs lifting her and taking her into the shower room "I want to spend as much time as I can with you... make up for lost time, sweetie." He smirked as he turned the knobs of the shower making the water spurt out onto the tiles "Nice and hot... like you."

"Damon!"

* * *

><p>Klaus was pacing around his art room a paintbrush in hand but all that kept coming to mind was her long chocolate-brown locks that cascaded down her slender back, her large round chocolate-brown orbs, the way she would look at him.<p>

"What took you so long!?" Klaus snapped as his young sister walked into the room, she gave him a sharp look but just shrugged a little.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Esther who was hiding in Rebekah's body pulled the white oak stake from her bag and nodded "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

"That's it?" Klaus questioned, that was the last weapon that could kill him and his family and the bloodline of vampires he had created.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Esther confirmed flipping her long dead straight blonde locks over her shoulder like her daughter would "Do you want to do the honours or shall I?" She asked in a playful tone but her brother walked over and took the stake from her hands and threw it into the fireplace ending it once and for all "Well, that's that then."

"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Klaus ordered in a low voice, he had enough of Mystic Falls and just knew that he could do anything to get Grace back, he had gone too far this time and as much as it hurt to admit it, he knew it was the end.

"Today?" Esther's voice shook a bit, she had finished her plan yet, getting rid of her murderous children was top priority at the moment.

"Why not?" Klaus questioned "There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset."

"W-What about Grace? D-Don't you have to fight for her?" Esther questioned she obviously hadn't heard about Klaus' turning on Grace and almost beating her to death and that dear Rebekah had saved her, he turned giving her a grim look his mixed coloured orbs had death written in them.

"That's not even funny, Rebekah. You can be a real bitch, you know?" He growled looking away for a moment "She'd never forgive me for what I did to her..."

"Well... Well, then make her." Esther answered quickly trying to think of a reason for them to stay in Mystic Falls "The Niklaus I know wouldn't give up so easily." She paused for a moment "And what about the decade dance?"

"What about it?" Klaus growled, he had no patience for a silly dance with a load of human teens dressed in bad fancy dress.

"So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Esther argued crossing her arms over her chest, she hadn't finished her plan yet to end them all.

"I'm not going to any dance-"

Esther looked over at him putting a smirk on her daughters lips "Grace will be there. I can make sure of it."

"That means nothing to me anymore, Bekah." Klaus spat he knew that Grace would never forgive him and that he wouldn't be just setting himself up for major heartbreak.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me." Esther begged she knew that Niklaus had a soft spot for Rebekah and he would do anything for his baby sister, he rolled his eyes signalling that he was going to go.

* * *

><p>"See you later, babe." Grace walked into the Salvatore living room to see Damon speaking on his phone, he wiggled his fingers at her and she stepped up onto her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before she vanished through the door.<p>

"Where have you been?" Damon questioned to his best friend "I've been calling you all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alaric answered there was nothing in his voice that told his friend that he had given over to his dark side "I just needed to get my head together."

"So I take it Rebekah got the stake." Damon asked in a solemn voice, he hated having to let go of the only thing that could kill those damned Originals, but he didn't want to end up killing the wrong one and ending his line of vampires.

"I don't know. I woke up alone." Alaric lied point-blank to his friend, his deal with Esther would never be known to them.

"Lovely. What now?"

"Well I think I need to get out-of-town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone." Alaric answered and as much as Damon hated to admit it he was right, but because the vampire was so stubborn he wasn't about to let him go.

"I don't know if now if the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric." He argued but Dark Alaric just scoffed.

"It's just for a couple of days. I'm stock up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go." Alaric didn't waste anytime in hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Quite the cunning liar." Esther announced as she sauntered over to Dark Alaric in her beautiful daughters body, he slid his phone into his pocket with a devilish smirk on his face.<p>

"Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him." Alaric shrugged a bit as he looked around the room he was in, it was the one where Klaus kept all coffins.

"Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death." Esther picked up the silver dagger on the side dipping it into the vial of white oak ash.

"Did you give him the stake?" Alaric questioned crossing his arms over his chest giving the witch that was trapped inside of Barbie Original's body a look.

"He burned it without hesitation." Esther answered a smirk pulling across her lips as she brushed her blasted long golden locks from her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"So where's the real one?"

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body." Esther answered throwing him a dirty look, it was true Dark Alaric could turn on her ending her life and her daughter's life in one hit. She pulled walked over to one of the coffins popping the lid to see her own body laying inside.

"So how do you..." He didn't know how to finish the sentence, but he was curious how the witch was to get back into her real body.

"How do I return to my true form?" Esther questioned with a smirk "With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter." She passed him the dagger and he held it in her hands before stabbing it into her chest and the blonde collapsed to the floor a few moments later Esther's true body gasped as she woke back up. The witch was back.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena were preparing the gym for the 20s dance, the blonde had taken back charge when Rebekah didn't show up and he was loving it. Grace walked into the room and dropped her bag to the floor happily.<p>

"Someone looks happy." Elena announced as she skipped over to them giving them a happy sigh as she leant against the table they were standing next to getting the decorations together.

"That's because someone had sex this morning." Caroline answered for Grace who just laughed and shrugged her shoulders "I take it you and Damon are back?"

"Yes, we're back on." She answered dreamily "And it feels so good."

"Oh my God. Are you going to start, like, singing or something." Caroline smirked a bit grabbing the other vampires hands twirling them around the dance floor "_Reunited and it feels so good!_" She sang loudly.

"Caroline." Grace laughed as she pulled away from her blonde friend before looking around to see everyone was looking at them both talking under their breath.

"So, what actually happened in Denver?" Elena gushed looking at her twin over the table "Was it like super romantic or what? Give us all the details!" She ordered and Grace laughed covering her face with her hands.

"It was just... So... I don't even know." Grace whispered a goofy grin on her lips "Like all of our emotions could be shown and it was just... amazing."

"Would you use the words 'earth shattering'?" Caroline teased budging Grace a bit she just giggled covering her face again "Or how adding another word... _multiple_?" This time both Elena and Caroline laughed as Grace nodded sheepishly

"Ok, ok, enough talking about my love life." Grace ordered trying to cool the fire in her cheeks as she looked around the gym to see that everyone was busy decorating to make it look like the 20s.

"Yeah, let's never talk about Denver again." Jeremy ordered from where he was stood on a ladder looking over at Grace who was blushing heavily.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that Jer-"

"What are you doing!?" Caroline shrieked as she stalked over to both Matt and Jeremy who were hanging decorative stars from the ceiling "You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down!"

Both Jeremy and Matt exchanged a look with each other, a smirk pulling over their lips "Trickle, duh!" Matt mocked her and she shot him a look before smiling a bit.

"Look at them all bromancy." Caroline cooed as both Elena and Grace walked over to the blonde vampire who stood with a clipboard in front of her.

"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill." Elena answered and Grace smiled a bit.

"That's really great." Grace smiled rubbing Elena's back kindly "It will be good to get him his old life back to normal..."

"Jeremy has a lot on his mind." Elena added and the two vampires nodded understandingly, he was so young to have to be going through all this pain and heartache "The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out."

"You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing Grace and Damon getting hot and heavy in a motel room next to him?" Caroline looked over at the young brunette who groaned covering her face shaking her head.

"I'm never going to leave this down, am I?"

"Aww, what are friends for?" Caroline smiled a little budging Grace once again "So who are you two taking to the dance?"

"What do you mean?" Elena looked over at them both in surprise "I thought we were all going as girl dates with Bonnie." She looked between them.

"Hm, Bonnie has a date." Caroline answered with a cheeky look, Grace cock an eye brow looking at the blonde suspiciously.

"Who?"

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him." Caroline answered and Elena nodded a bit accepting the fact that Bonnie was off-limits tonight, Grace creased her eye brows mouthing 'who's Jamie' to Elena "So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?"

"Oh, I-I don't know." Elena stuttered a bit and Grace grinned at her nervousness exchanging a look with the blonde vampire "What?"

"C'mon, you totally still love him. This... This could be it, Elena. This could be your chance for you two to get back together, like it was meant to be." Grace cooed taking Elena's hand "Please ask him."

"Are you going with Damon?" Elena questioned.

"Sure, if I can drag him there then why not?" Grace shrugged her shoulders and the three girls hugged lovingly laughing happily "Should be fun, right?"

* * *

><p>Elena was sat in her room looking down at her phone hesitating to call the man she still loved, the kiss they had shared the other day had been so magical and romantic, she knew she still loved him and inviting him to the dance was a good way to just spend time with him. Before she knew it she had the phone to her ear and his breath-taking voice was on the other end.<p>

"Hey... do you, do you have a second?" Elena questioned there was a quiver to her voice, she couldn't believe she was actually nervous.

"Yeah, if everything ok?" Stefan asked a little worried and the young doppelgänger blushed when she heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just, erm... I wanted to, uh... Caroline, Grace and I were talking about going to the dance and, erm..." She couldn't' seem to get the words she wanted out and it was so frustrating for her "Ok, look." She paused for a moment taking a breath before reopening her eyes "I know where we're at, you and I, and that kiss the other night was really great, so I was kind of hoping that maybe you and I could go to this dance tonight."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Stefan smiled to himself, cursing himself for not asking her sooner, his heart thumped with joy as he heard her let out a breath of relief.

"Oh." She was almost surprised "Alright then, great. Bye." She hung up punching the air happily before falling back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Stefan smiled to himself before he looked up and saw Grace standing there with a teasing smile holding two dresses, he rolled his eyes smirking as he looked away from the girl.<p>

"Ohh, someones got a date..." She laughed placing her two dresses down on the back of the couch "With my sister... But still, a date!"

"When did you start living here again?" He joked playfully as she zipped over to jump on his back hanging off like a small child "Damon, your girlfriend is hanging off me! Can you come and get her."

"My God." Damon muttered as he walked into the room, he smirked as he picked Grace up and held her close to his body "What's happened?"

"I'm just happy for Stefan and Elena!" Grace gushed as she kissed her boyfriend looking up into his crystal blue eyes lovingly gnawing on her bottom lip sensually "So, Salvatore, am I going to have to ask you, or..."

"Hmm, actually I'm a little more old fashion." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she screamed as he walked her into their room dropping her on the bed "I won't be able to go the dance with you... But I'll meet you there, is that ok?"

"Erm..." Grace looked up into his icy blue eyes "Yeah, sure. Is everything ok?"

"Nothing you need to worry your gorgeous head about." He answered kissing her forehead "I'll treat you to an amazing home cooked meal to make up for it." Leaning his head down he brushed his lips across her waiting ones, he wanted so much to take her right here and right now but he had more pressing issues "You need to get ready and I have somewhere I need to be... I love you."

"I love you, too." Grace answered worried that Damon was being so secretive from her but taking it with a pinch of salt, he pecked her lips once and he zipped from the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Meredith was walking down the hall of the hospital looking down at one of her new patients charts when she felt something behind her, turning she looked over her shoulder but no one was there, when she went to walk forward she saw Damon waiting there.<p>

"Don't do that, it's not funny!" She growled at him, hitting his arm with an extremely angry look on her face, she had been so on edge since coming to this town that was heaving with supernatural activity.

"Oh, c'mon, it's a little funny." Damon smirked a little crossing his arms over his chest, she just shot him a deathly look.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked exasperated as she walked straight past him down the hall, he followed keeping up pace with her.

"I need medical advice." He answered "For a friend." She looked at him suspiciously "Alaric, you remember him right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces." He joked.

"How is he?" Meredith questioned feeling guilty she hadn't seen him since the dark side of him had attacked her and left her for dead "Are those herbs Bonnie made for him working?"

"I don't know." Damon answered as he showed her the glass full of herbs Bonnie had given to make Alaric better and keep his dark highly murderous side at bay "Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched." He added and she shook her head a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

><p>Esther and Alaric were walking through the old Mystic Falls cemetery towards a tomb that read Salvatore on the front, the history teacher glanced around a little worried about what was in store.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest." Esther referred to the fact that Klaus had ended her life long ago and then blamed in on her husband "The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." They enter the Salvatore tomb to see some items waiting, a large bowl was the first thing Alaric noticed as they both stood either side of it "I need your ring."

"Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric countered, he had understood that Esther hadn't given him the stake when she was still in Rebekah's body, but now she wanted him to take off the only thing protecting his life from her.

"I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake with burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible." Esther countered and he slid it off his finger hesitating but handing it over.

She dropped it into the bowl with an audible clang before she started chanting the spell, flames erupt from the bowl making the ring melt under the intense flame. Stirring the melted metal with the white oak stake and then turning it upside the metal seeped down the wood, fusing and then making the stake 'immortal'

Esther held the weapon out proudly in front of her "The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter."

* * *

><p>Elena was looking at herself in the mirror as she was just finishing getting ready for the dance, she was one entire bundle of nerves. The doorbell rung and she bolted down the stairs opening the door to show a very handsome looking Stefan.<p>

"Wow, you look very dapper." She complimented giving him a loving smile and he grinned back at her.

"You look." He paused thinking about how radiant she looked, how stunning ever inch of her body was, gulping he smiled to himself "... you look extremely beautiful. Here, I got something for you." He pinned a single white rose to Elena's 20s styled dress.

"Thank you." She blushed heavily.

"So, given our dangerous dance karma, sure you're up for this?" Stefan joked a little and Elena smiled as she grabbed her purse from the side.

"Getting out of bed is dangerous these days." She countered using the same line on him as he had used on her once upon a time "But we have to live our lives."

"Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?" Stefan teased giving her a playful look and she just shrugged a bit.

"Some guy I used to date said it once or twice." She was just as playful as he was, they could see that they were in for a good night.

"Right." He smirked a bit.

"Shall we."

"Please." He held his arm out for her to catch onto as they walked towards his car, she couldn't wait to get there, she always loved going to the decade dance with Stefan, they always had the best time.

* * *

><p>The dance was in full swing with all the students up on the dance floor dancing as best as they could to the old style of swing music. Bonnie and Jamie were dancing happily in the middle of the floor whilst Caroline stood off to the sidelines with Grace.<p>

They were both dressed to impress with Caroline dressed in a crystal white flapper dress and when she swayed to the music the tassels would move with her. And Grace was also wearing a flapper dress but in a raven black colour and lined with sequins.

"Care, you did a really great job." Grace noted as she poured some vodka into her and her blonde vampire friends drink, they clinked their cup together smiling devilishly.

"I know." She grinned smugly as she glanced around the room "I just hope to God that we get no surprise visits from the damned Originals tonight. I have seriously had enough of them-"

"Oh my God." Grace muttered as she looked across the room "Care, that's... that's Tyler! When did he get back?"

"I know." Caroline gushed clasping her hands together as she looked over dreamily at her man who was waiting for her dressed in a smart black 20s suit "But if Klaus knows he's here... Then..."

"What's happened, Caroline?" She saw the way that both Tyler and Caroline were looking at each other with so much love and admiration "You know what? Go and see him."

"Are you sure? I can wait here for when Damon get's here-"

"No need." A deep voice rumbled from behind her, the younger brunette turned and saw her gorgeous blue eyes vampire waiting for her and she walked over hugging him. "We need to grab your sister and my brother and we all need speak now." Damon's voice was filled with a level of seriousness that made her shiver looking up at him worried.

* * *

><p>Luckily Stefan and Elena had already arrived at the dance and were slow dancing with each other, it was so romantic and so intimate Grace hated to have to split it up, but when Damon told them the problem out in the hall way, about Alaric not taking the magic herbs Bonnie had given to heal him then she decided it was a good idea.<p>

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure." Elena announced she was going to protect this man until she died, he was so important in her life and they had both gone through so much to just lose him to this damned darkness now.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." Damon listed all the things they done to try to end this hold over Alaric, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggested but his older brother just shook his head in response.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone." Damon growled and it hurt him more than anyone to admit that, the history teacher was his best friend, maybe his only true friend apart from Grace and he hated the thought of losing him "We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires." He rubbed Grace's lower back gently "but vampire sympathisers too." He glanced over at Elena.

"Y-You really think he'd go after Elena?" There was a level of uncertainty and concern in his voice which made both the young vampire and the doppelgänger smile.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Grace questioned looking up at her lover with a questionable look in her dark chocolate-brown orbs.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." He answered in a solemn voice everyone looked over at him at in complete silence, how could he even suggest that.

"What?!" Elena shrieked when suddenly Jeremy stepped out of the darkness he had heard their whole conversation and was upset by it all, were they seriously planning on killing Alaric.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy told Damon in a firm voice and he just rolled his eyes in response, it would be easier for a vampire to deal with this kind of situation, they already lost a lot of people, but Jeremy was so young, he had already experienced so much pain.

"Oh come on, it's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon tried to justify killing poor Alaric, the doppelgänger looked over with a pleading look in her eyes at Grace, if anyone could hold him off it would be the pretty brunette.

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy roared squaring up to the oldest vampire who just growled in response, Grace turned and pressed her hands to Damon's chest warning him off he stared down at her with an emotionless look on his face, he wouldn't hurt the kid and she knew that, but just to be safe.

Turning on his heels Jeremy walked from the school with a sinister look on his face, Grace exchanged a look with Elena and the bolted after him calling his name to get his attention.

* * *

><p>"Jer, stop..." Grace called as she caught up with him, not even at supernatural speed, but being a vampire did help her move faster, her doppelgänger sister wasn't far behind as they caught up with him.<p>

"This is Alaric we're talking about!" Jeremy growled clenching his hands into fists "He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him." He added and Grace looked over her shoulder at Elena, they needed to be alone.

"'Lena, I'll, uh, I'll leave this to you." Grace muttered as she turned on her heels and walked back into the gym placing nervously with her long chocolate-brown locks.

"No one is going to hurt him." Elena assured him but her young brother just turned and was about to storm off once again, she caught his wrist making him turn this time "Hey. Hey... look at me. I promise." She whispered when suddenly she saw a shadow next to her, glancing over she saw the Original witch standing there.

"Elena." She called and the young doppelgänger stiffened her chocolate-brown eyes wide as she saw her "If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me."

"Jeremy, go inside and get Stefan and Grace, now!" Elena ordered and her brother didn't hesitate he bolted inside trying to find one of the vampires that could help her against this crazy old witch.

"I mean you no harm." Esther assured her in a calm tone holding her hand out to the girl "But willingly or not you will come." Elena's face creased with thought as she stepped out and took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Grace!" Jeremy called as he saw Damon and Grace dancing intimately, so close and romantic she jolted when she heard her name being called.<p>

"What's wrong?" Grace pulled away from her lover and he growled a bit, he longed to hold her closer but by Jeremy's tone she knew something was going on.

"It's Esther." Jeremy rasped from where he had run around trying to find them "Esther is outside with Elena." He answered and with that they all ran outside finding Stefan on the way.

As they reached the front of the school they were to run out but they were block by an invisible barrier, only Jeremy could get through, he turned to them to give them a 'come on' look, but none of them were able to continue running.

"Salt." Stefan muttered as he saw a thick line on the ground preventing them from going forward "It's the binding agent for her spell."

"So, we're trapped in the school?" Grace questioned pressing her hands to the barrier, she didn't need an answer from them she cursed under her breath as she turned around.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jamie were both together in one of the old English rooms, it was getting a little hot in the gym and they both figured they needed a breather, a time-out to catch their breaths and relax for a moment.<p>

"You had all kinds of moves out there." Bonnie grinned over at him, he shrugged a little trying to be modest, but he knew he was a good dancer.

"Oh yeah, I was just you know... trying to make a good impression." Jamie shrugged his shoulders slightly gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Well, consider me impressed." Bonnie answered flirtatiously with a small smile pulling over her crimson red lips.

"Your friends seem pretty cool. You know, Caroline, Elena. I like them." Jamie smiled a bit, he had yet to meet the other vampire Bonnie had told him about, Grace, but he was never really a fan of vampires, he was only just content with the blonde.

"Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me." Bonnie answered with a bright smile, she loved her friends so much and would do anything for them.

"Though you got to admit this world circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there are vampires, werewolves, hybrids... ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean, I'm just a normal guy." Jamie shrugged his shoulders giving her a sly look.

"A normal guy wouldn't have said yet to a date with me." Bonnie answered a small blush crawling over her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's true." Jamie answered leaning in close to her, just her natural sweet scent drove him wild, everything about her drove him wild, he was falling madly in love with her, she connected their lips without a second thought.

Damon entered the room with Grace by his side, she gasped as the older vampire reached over to turn on the light.

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem." Damon informed both the teens who were giving him the filthiest looks.

* * *

><p>Elena and Esther arrive at the Salvatore tomb the doppelgänger had a bad feeling about this, in the pit of her stomach she knew something was wrong, or that something was wrong with Ric, maybe he was hurt, but her train of thought was cut short when Esther began to speak.<p>

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell." Esther informed her in a subtle calming voice.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric." Elena begged close to tears, the thought of Alaric being taken hostage by Esther sent shivers down her spine.

"She's not hurting me." The history teacher stepped out of the shadows with a deadly look in his eyes, Elena ran towards him relieved to see him alive and ok, but stopped when she felt his presence was so dark and cold.

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Elena questioned looking over to the witch who showed no emotion.

"I'm going to remake him." She answered.

"Remake him?"

"Make him strong, fast, like my children." Esther replied stepping around the two a dark smile pulling across her lips "Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires." She added.

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?" Elena looked over at the mother who had a solemn look in her eyes.

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect; his hated for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified." Esther almost boasted about her new creation.

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him!" Elena shrieked tears lining her vision, she couldn't believe this was going to happen.

"That is where you are wrong." Esther answered keeping calm around the hysterical girl "Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting vengeance."

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon were walking hand in hand in the gym she was freaking out due to her sister being stolen by the crazy Original witch and the raven haired vampire, he hugged her tight and that told her everything was going to be ok.<p>

"Isn't this adorable." Klaus' spiteful voice came from beside them, pulling away as quick as she could she looked into the terrifying mixed coloured eyes of the Original "The couple of the century is back, it seems."

"And happier than ever." Damon added making the Original growl in response both of the squaring up to each other, Grace stood in between them quickly, pushing against each of their chest making them move away from each other.

"How can you be with him?" Klaus growled at her narrowing his mixed colour orbs "He cheated on you with my sister, if I need to remind you! He doesn't deserve you!"

"I love him, Klaus." Grace's voice was small as she looked down at her feet before looking up into his eyes with a deathly look "You're the one that doesn't deserve me." She growled and Damon smiled a bit "You beat me up because I lied to you... I can never trust you again-"

"The feelings mutual." Klaus answered taking a step towards her "Did you ever stop to wonder why I was so angry? Because at the very moment you chose to lie to me about those stakes, the stakes that could end my life, you chose Damon." He paused for a moment "Look at me and tell me I'm wrong."

She glanced down at her heels for a moment before looking back up into his waiting orbs "You're right." She whispered nodding her head holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Was there ever a point when you did _like_ me?" Klaus questioned looking over at her "Or was our night together just a filler until you and Damon got back together."

"You surprised me. You scare me, a lot." Grace whispered looking up at him "You're love for your family made me feel... admiration." She paused for a moment taking a breath "But I didn't love you, Niklaus. I'm sorry."

"I see." Klaus nodded before looking at the raven haired vampire who couldn't even have a smug look on his face, he felt so much pity for the man, this situation could have easily been reversed if him and Grace had never had worked it out "The moment you slip up again, and you will slip up, Damon. I will be there."

"I won't." Damon told him wrapping his arm around Grace's tiny waist pulling her close to him, feeling such a swelling, loving feeling in his heart for her, she had made her last discussion and chosen him "I love her too much."

"Just to let you both know. I'm leaving tomorrow." Klaus changed the subject and they looked at him surprised "I would invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer." He looked over at Grace who shook her head, he would never give up "Perhaps one day you'll turn up at my door, but until then, have fun with your Salvatore." He walked away from them both his heart aching in his chest.

"My God." Grace whispered as she turned into Damon's chest and he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her "I love you."

"I love you, too." The raven haired vampire whispered kissing the top of her heart lovingly "I will never leave you again."

"I'll hold you to that, Salvatore."

* * *

><p>Klaus was storming out of the school talking to Rebekah's voicemail, he had only been here to speak with Grace and because his young sister had begged him to come.<p>

"Rebekah, call me back immediately!" Klaus growled as he held his phone to his ear "I only came tot his ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." He shoved his phone back into his pocket and stopped when he saw the tick line of salt "What is this?"

"Your mother is back." Stefan appeared behind him, his hands tucked away into the pocket of his blazer.

* * *

><p>Several candles were lit as Bonnie stood next to them chanting under her breath, Damon was stood next to Grace, hand in hand Stefan, Klaus and Jamie were also in there watching her trying to preform the spell.<p>

"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie questioned cautiously, he knew how dangerous magic could be, how tolling it could be on witches.

"She'll be fine, she does this all the time." Grace confirmed when no one else spoke, Bonnie concentrated harder on removing the spell that kept all the vampires locked it, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus questioned becoming impatient "All boundary spells have a loop-hole." He informed him as the door opened behind them Jeremy and Matt both entered the room.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." The young busboy informed them all, Jeremy nodded confirming.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves." Jeremy informed them all and Grace smirked under her breath "We just got to figure out where she is." He added ignoring the youngest vampire completely.

"Jer, she's a witch. A very powerful, very old witch. It would be suicide." Grace told him firmly crossing her arms over her chest when suddenly Klaus zipped across the room grabbing young Jamie by the throat holding him in the air.

"Suicide would be disappointing me." Klaus countered in a low voice tightening his grip "Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" Bonnie ordered in a deathly voice, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt, especially someone as innocent as Jamie, he was like a little puppy dog caught up in all of this, now he was being strangled and his life was being threatened by a crazy hybrid.

"Not until you get us out of here." The hybrid ordered looking up into the pleading eyes of Jamie, he choked and spluttered as Klaus tightened his hand.

"Klaus, let him go." Grace ordered stepping forward, the raven haired vampire clutched her hand tightly not wanting her to get hurt again, the hybrid had already turned on her once, almost killing her, and if that meant putting Jamie's life over her life then so be it.

"Don't be stupid, Klaus." Stefan stepped forwards with a husky tone "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." He put his point across and it was enough to make the hybrid see sense and drop Jamie from his hold.

* * *

><p>Esther was standing in the centre of the Salvatore Tomb using a stone table to light some candles whilst Elena and Alaric waited in the sidelines.<p>

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are." Elena whispered looking over at him, she knew he must have had a hatred towards Vampires, they had taken so many people he loved away from him, but he couldn't end a whole bloodline of vampires, it just wasn't him.

"You don't know who I am, Elena." Dark Alaric countered with death written in his eyes, he knew what he wanted, he wanted all the pain of vampire and hybrids to be gone from the world, he wanted to purify this world to be good and humanity to be safe "You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"You don't mean that." Elena rasped with tears lining her eyes, he loved Grace like he loved Elena, his daughters, Damon was his best friend, him and Stefan were really close, Caroline was like family to him, too. This wasn't him. This wasn't right.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." he growled in response, he had loved Jenna so much, she had filled the hole that his vampire wife Isobel had caused and then she was taken from him so quickly.

"When you are ready." Esther called informing them that she was ready to dive into this black magic and make Alaric one of them.

"No Ric, please don't." Elena begged, she didn't want to lose her family, she didn't want to lose her lover or her sister "Don't do this." She pleaded before stiffening her bottom lip "I won't help you, I'm not going to give you my blood, you're going to have to kill me!"

"That won't be necessary." Esther answered as she flicked her wrist at Elena whose face began to crease up in pain as her hand split open, blood spilling over the fresh wound. The witch grabbed her wrist and made the blood trickle into the bowl that had been used to melt Alaric's ring earlier.

"Drink." Esther ordered in a low tone "And let it be done."

"No, Ric, please don't!" Elena screamed trying to plead with this dark man, but he wasn't listening and picked up the bowl holding it to his lips "No!"

He tipped the bowl up and drank the blood, it was an unusually sensation a copper metallic taste left in his mouth, he didn't like it, but with the transformation about to take place he was sure he was going to get used to it.

"Is it finished?" Alaric questioned, he had a feeling it wasn't over it, he didn't feel any different, his hatred for vampires was still there, but the strength, speed and everything that came with it wasn't there.

"Not just yet." Esther answered confirming his assumptions then suddenly she shoved the indestructible white oak stake into his chest killing him and beginning the transformation into vampire.

Elena screamed watching the history teacher his the floor with a thud "No!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie stalked into a Geography class room ripping a map of Mystic Falls off the wall and placed it on the teacher's desk looking at it for a moment before Grace, Damon and Klaus enter the room following her.<p>

"I need your blood." Bonnie looked over at Grace who nodded a little "Jeremy's blood will be strong, but considering your Elena's twin it shouldn't take as long." She added as the young vampire extended her fangs gnawing down into her own wrist before spilling it into the middle of the page.

"Is that enough?" Grace questioned drying the blood away from her mouth, the witch nodded in response before looking over at the two male vampires who were staring each other down intently.

"I have to do this with those two lurking over me?" The young witch questioned as she pressed her hands to the table.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." Damon nodded understandingly "Let me apologise; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena' life. Didn't exactly have a choice." His voice was deeply sarcastic and both Bonnie and Grace shot him a look.

"There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers." Bonnie answered in a sinister voice, the Original rolled his eyes fed up with their petty differences.

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Klaus suggested in a low tone and Bonnie closed her eyes beginning to chant the spell, nothing was happening, the blood wasn't moving at all, it was just a circular pool on the page.

"Esther is fighting me." Bonnie creased her eye brows continuing to try to chant, but nothing seemed to be working, she gave up and opened her eyes.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power." Klaus muttered rubbing his chin with the palm of his hands thinking about the reason why his mother had so much power "Unless she's channeling something."

"A hotspot?" Bonnie suggested in a fairly scared tone, she knew what it was like to have all that power all at once and she was a young witch, so a 1000 year old witch like Esther having that much power was so dangerous.

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is."

* * *

><p>Elena knelt down and yanked the stake out of Alaric's chest dropping it to the floor looking at his lifeless body, he was going to wake up a vampire, a vampire that was going to hunt down and kill everyone she loved and kill them all without a second thought.<p>

"He'll wake soon." Esther informed the young doppelgänger "When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." She told her in a calm voice like it was a privilege for Elena to see this man one more time before he went on a rampage killing all vampires, all her family, her lover.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you create, but this... this is just as evil." She hissed looking down at poor Alaric, just a victim of supernatural circumstance, it wasn't his fault that he fell in love with Isobel, who turned into a vampire and then was led to Mystic Falls to hunt down Damon and then just got caught in the supernatural we that he couldn't untangle himself from.

"Alaric will never be what my children became." Esther answered her in a sure tone "I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die." She confirmed and the doppelgänger looked on with a horrific look on her face.

"How if he's immortal-"

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have ride the Earth of vampires once and for all." Esther told her in a confident voice like it was a good thing getting rid of the vampires, not thinking of the other side of things, all the vampires that would die and leave their 'families'.

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena roared and Esther gritted her teeth for a moment, she would never be the monster that she called her son.

"Am I not?" Esther questioned "I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands on vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did-"

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done." Elena growled, now she was pissed how dare she even try and use Jenna's death against vampires in general, Klaus was the one who killed her, he was being held responsible, Jenna's blood was on his hands.

"You may draw comfort knowing that your Aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for." A noise erupted from outside and Esther walked out of the tomb to see Matt standing there with his hunting rifle and Jeremy standing there with one of Alaric's crossbows pointing directly at her.

"Don't move!" Matt ordered in a low voice his gun wasn't even shaking in his hand, so confident that he could kill this witch.

"Where's Elena!?" Jeremy ordered and the doppelgänger walked from the tomb to see them both there, she was so surprised to see them, they must have had a death wish coming here.

"Jeremy!"

"Let her go!" Jeremy ordered looking through the crosshair of his weapon aiming it directly at her heart.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther concentrated hard and both Jeremy and Matt were forced to face each other weapons and all.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy yelled, his crossbow seemed to be gulled to his hand, the last thing he wanted was to shot the door Donovan.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt answered looking at Jeremy with a look filled with sorrow.

Alaric appeared behind Esther and shoved the the indestructible white oak stake into her back killing her off once and for all.

"Oh my God." Alaric muttered looking at his hand "Where's my ring? Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>Just outside of Mystic Falls high Klaus was pacing the boundary line and Stefan stood behind him waiting for confirmation from Bonnie that she had removed the spell.<p>

"You know this is your fault." Klaus looked over his shoulder at the younger Salvatore "You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost." He added in a voice full of scorn.

"Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again." Stefan answered as if it was that easy.

"We're strange bad fellows, you and I." Klaus informed him turning fully to face him "You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the 20s." He smirked a little remembering what it was like.

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories."

"Well, there were moments. Real friends." Klaus smiled to himself remembering how close they both were "Brotherhood."

"Well, he already has a brother." Damon walked out of the building with Grace walking after him with a wary look on her face, she didn't want a fight, she just wanted Klaus to leave for good "Not to be, you know, territorial or anything."

"Oh no, of course, the Salvatore's. And their unshaken bond." He glanced over at poor Grace who was stood back just thinking to herself "Poor girl, she's been though so much in such a short amount of time. Fires, death, pain, love ache Didn't you both vow to protect her from that kind of stuff?"

"Well, most of the pain was caused by you." Damon countered with a spiteful look in his eyes "And I wouldn't even put it past you that the first fire in her life was all down to you, too."

"How dare you, if I hadn't gone in that house to save her, she wouldn't be here now, choosing you, over me. The man who saved her!" Klaus growled as he went to attack the Salvatore, but Bonnie walked out looking at the four vampires.

"It's done." The witch confirmed "Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken."

"Thank you, Bonnie. For everything." Grace smiled at her friend, but the witch just shunned her giving her one nod before turning back into the school, Klaus didn't waste anytime in zipping away from the school towards where his mother was.

"Gracie." Damon walked over to her feeling her pain, he knew it was his fault that her relationship with Bonnie had gone to ruins, because he was the one that turned her mother into a vampire. Just hugging her tight was all he could do for her at the moment.

* * *

><p>When they all arrived at the Salvatore Tomb, Jeremy lead Grace back to see Alaric who smiled gratefully, now the 'Gilbert' family was all in one place, one final goodbye to his closest family.<p>

"Klaus took Esther's body." Grace informed them as the tomb fell silent, Elena nodded giving Grace a look and she just shook her head, there must had been mascara lines down her face from where she had been so hurt by Bonnie's cold shoulder.

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric questioned in a careful voice, it was best that the hybrid original didn't know about the weapon that could destroy him.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed." Grace answered seeing the equally sad look on everyone else face, they should have been somewhat happy, the crazy Original witch was dead and Alaric was ok "What's going on?"

"Listen, I'm not going to complete the transition." Alaric informed both Jeremy and Grace who stiffened at the news "My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

"So, what we're just going to lock you in here and let you!?" Jeremy growled, they couldn't just turn their backs on the poor man when they didn't respond he went into hysterics "No, no we can't!"

"This is crazy talk!" Grace looked at him but his mind was made up she shook her head, Damon would need his best friend, his drinking buddy "Please don't do this."

"It's the right thing to do, ok." Alaric told them both in a thick voice "After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." he added it took Jeremy a moment to process everything and when he did he headed straight for the door, Elena grabbed Grace hugging her tight.

"Hey, wait, Jer... Alaric this isn't your fault." Grace told him firmly, it wasn't his fault that he had a crazy murdering alter ego.

"Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You three should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Alaric nodded at them all, Jeremy was first to try to leave but the history teacher called him over.

"Don't." Jeremy whispered "Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"Ok. I won't." Alaric confirmed pulling the young boy into a hug, Jeremy felt like he was hugging his father for the last time and squeezed as hard as he could before walking out of the tomb quickly.

"This is all my fault." Elena rasped "You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us." She whimpered as she began to cry.

"Don't do that, ok. Taking care of you, Jeremy and Grace has been... had been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted." Alaric smiled before he hugged the doppelgänger she hugged back as hard as she could before leaving.

"Alaric-"

"Don't, Grace." He told her in a calm voice "I don't need any self loathing from you too, why I do need is for you to be strong for them. For Damon." He placed his hands on her shoulders looking deeply into her liquid chocolate brown orbs "You need to look out for them all, it's a lot to ask and put on your shoulders, but they need to come first over everything. All of them."

"I know." Grace whispered as she dried her tears trying to stay strong for everyone including the vampire hunter, he pulled her into a tight hug before letting her go and they walked out to face the music.

Waiting outside the group had gather being lit by candles, the history teacher smiled to himself as he looked through the crowd. So many bonds. So many relationships. So many loyalties.

First Stefan stood holding his love Elena as she sobbed watching poor Alaric who was about to lose his life for the final time. They were meant to be, just from the way they spoke to each other, looked at each other, down to the last detail.

Next Damon stood with Grace, arm wrapped around her tiny waist as they both gave him a solemn look, they had matured each other, the raven haired vampire wasn't so impulsive and violent and she was older and wiser, they made each other strong even through the darkest of situations, both still had a long way to go, but with each other they would find the way, Alaric was sure of it.

Caroline and Tyler stood next their love was so strong it could bulldoze it's way through a sire bond to a crazy Original hybrid and come out the other side still madly in love.

Matt stood next on his own, he always felt on his own, but making friends within this group wouldn't be hard, he had Jeremy, he had Elena, they would always be there for him no matter what came their way.

Then there was dear Bonnie, the only witch of the group, she would do anything for anyone, gladly die for her friends. She was a servant to nature, but she loved it all the more because she knew she was doing good.

Jeremy was next, Alaric could barely look at him without shedding a tear, yet another father figure in his life was leaving him he saw the young teen touch his face and knew he was crying with the teacher.

Finally was Meredith, the new love of his life, he felt sad leaving her behind in this world on her own but knew she would be able to kick ass if she needed to. Giving her a sublet smile more tears poured down her face that she just couldn't stop.

Exchanging a final look with them all he turned and walked back into the Salvatore tomb closing the door firmly shut behind him letting the tears finally fall where none of his family could see.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jamie enter her house late at night, she reached over and flicked on the light glancing around her empty house, she had never felt so lonely with her Grams gone, her mother gone awol again and her father was out of town.<p>

"Thanks for the ride home." Bonnie smiled gratefully at him, the pain of loosing Alaric was still there, she hated that she could do nothing to stop this curse from killing him.

"No problem." Jamie answered rubbing the back of his head "You know there's nothing you could have done, right?"

"I know." Bonnie admitted defeat in a small voice "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I should have said this before, but thank you for protecting me." Jamie nodded at her and she just shrugged her shoulders tears lining her vision.

"Apparently, it's what I do."

"You really are pretty amazing." He complimented her placing his hand on her shoulder but she just looked down at the floor.

"Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary." Bonnie answered turning around about to walk further into the empty house but Jamie's voice stopped her.

"You said your Dad's out of town, right?" Jamie questioned and the witch didn't look at him but nodded anyway "You going to be ok by yourself?"

"No." Bonnie whispered her voice broke as the tears began to fall "I don't think I am."

* * *

><p>Grace stumbled tiredly into the empty Salvatore Boarding house with a mournful look on her face as she walked into the parlour room grabbing Damon's best bottle of bourbon, unscrewing the top she threw it to the floor and began to drink it, trying to extinguish the pain in her chest.<p>

She began to sob as she fell to her knees covering her eyes, she had never felt so alone in a big old house, she need Damon to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but that wasn't going to happen for a while.

Alaric was right, she needed to be strong for her family, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to cry when they were not around. Pulling her knees into her chest hugging them close she sat back against the wall gasping for air as she continued to sob, large tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Grill the lights flickered on as Jeremy and Matt entered, the older teen walked behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses and some old whiskey pouring them both as the Gilbert boy sat the other side of the bar.<p>

"Mr. Saltzman." Matt held up his shot glass as Jeremy grabbed his shot too.

"Alaric." Jeremy corrected as they clinked their glasses together pouring the drink back, Matt didn't fail to see the single tear that rolled down the young boys cheek which he quickly whipped away giving him a wavering smile.

* * *

><p>Elena was cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear from the history class room at relentless pace whilst Stefan watched waiting for her to calm down.<p>

"We can handle this later you know." Stefan suggested it must be so hard for her to come to terms with Alaric actually being gone, but then to clear any knowledge that he was ever there must had been brutal.

"No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realises the history teacher was a vampire slayer." Elena answered trying to keep her voice level but she couldn't she was too upset.

"Elena. Hey, Elena, please." Stefan caught her carefully by her shoulders but she just backed away from him.

"I can't Stefan, ok? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it." Elena whispered as tears threatened to fall.

"I want you to come with me." He held out his hand for her.

"I'm not done!" Elena answered as she turned around but looked over his shoulder to see his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, please." He answered and without a second thought she slipped her hand into his and he led her though to the empty gym "We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the 20s, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again." He admitted in a low tone "But someone... kept telling me that it was ok to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That out emotions are what makes us human, good or bad, and never to lose hope." He brushed his finger tips over her cheek.

"Who gave you that horrible advice?" Elena whispered a single tear falling down her cheek which he was quick to dry with his thumb.

"Just some girl I used to date." Stefan answered with a small joking smile but Elena couldn't joke at the moment her heart hurt too much.

"I don't have any one anymore." Elena whimpered looking down at her feet but he placed a finger under her chin and lifted to look in her chocolate-brown eyes lovingly.

"You have me." Stefan confirmed as he pressed his lips to hers, she gasped and knotted her finger in his light brown hair pulling him closer, loving his warmth and his touch once again. She loved him. Forever and always.

* * *

><p>Damon was outside of the vampire tomb holding the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey in the other when he heard Meredith approach him closing the door tot he tomb behind her where she had just been in to visit Alaric.<p>

"I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortable." Meredith informed him it was the most humane thing that she could do for him so that he would die 'naturally'.

"Well... I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery, but... he didn't take me up on it." Damon answered and Meredith wasn't even sure if he was being sarcastic, the seriousness in his icy blue orbs told her otherwise.

"You seem surprised."

"Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out." Damon shrugged his shoulders as he drank more of the whiskey.

"Well, it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith tried to find the light in his extremely dark killing of Alaric.

"Yeah..."

"You shouldn't leave him alone in there." Meredith lowered her voice not knowing is Alaric would be able to hear them or not.

"That's what he wants-"

"Is it really what you think he wants?" Meredith questioned cocking her eye brow before walking away leaving Damon to ponder before entering the tomb.

Alaric looked in bad way, sweating a tired look all over his features as he slumped down against the wall, looking up as Damon entered the room "Aw, Ric." The vampire shook his head as he took a seat next to him.

"Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?" He mocked Rose's dream Damon had given her "Or are we going for a more sensual dream like with Grace, screwing on the kitchen counter." He joked before coughing.

"So glad Grace isn't here now, she'd kill me for telling you that." Damon chuckled to himself before opening the whiskey "Plus, I told you that when I was drunk."

"Yeah and I told you I'd use them both against you." Alaric smirked a bit giving him a cheeky look.

"Damn you." Damon muttered "Sorry I killed you. Twice."

"So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." Alaric smirked as the vampire held the bottle of whiskey out to him.

"Drink." Damon ordered but Alaric refused shaking his head

"Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back." He informed the raven haired vampire in a joking tone.

"Ha, yeah! This stuff with kill ya." Damon noted the irony in the situation and Alaric took the bottle swigging at it as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonnie's Dream<strong>_

_Bonnie was asleep with Jamie in the bed next to her when suddenly she was awoken up a voice, a presence, when she opened her eyes she saw the ghost of Esther standing at the end of her bed with a sinister smile on her lips._

"_Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie." Esther announced._

* * *

><p>Jamie noticed that Bonnie was moving a lot in her sleep as they both lay in her bed, he shook her and she gasped as she awake from her dream of seeing Esther Mikaelson.<p>

"Bonnie, I think you were having a bad dream." Jamie informed her and she nodded as she closed her eyes once more and he did the same.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Alaric who was now unconscious let out his last breath, finishing the rest of the whiskey he placed it on the floor next to his body before exiting the tomb to see Bonnie approaching with a dark, glassy look in her light brown eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned the witch fairly drunk "Hey Bonnie, what are you sleepwalking or something?" She continued not to answer him and continue walking towards the tomb were Alaric was "Bonnie?"

She lifted her hand and Damon fell to the floor holding his head in pain calling out, Bonnie walked into the tomb and cut her hand with the indestructible white oak stake feeding her blood to Alaric. His eyes suddenly opened and he tore into her neck with his new vampire teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So Alaric is an Original vampire, oh dear, not long left to go in the season now, I will continue to keep the poll up until I finish this season because it's stuck between two options at the moment, I mean, I don't mind doing two stories, I can't wait to start them.**

**So, are you happy to see Drace back together? I know some people were all about Klace, but I just don't think they would have worked out. They had no trust, but still you are free to ship whomever you wish.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate all the support I get whether it be someone alerting my story, or someone leaving a paragraph worth of review, anything makes me super happy and makes me want to continue.**

**Also, on another note, if you wish to follow me on tumblr for chapter updates, sneak previews, I'm here most of the time to answer any questions you may have just drop by little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr but just without all the spaces :)**

**If you left a review last chapter then it will be answered below:**

* * *

><p><strong>chloe2007 – I know, I'm super happy about Drace and Stelena getting closer :D<strong>

**Backah Salvatore-Winchester – Yeah, I can't believe the story is nearly over either :'( thank you so much for doing the poll! :)**

**Smithell – Yeah, Drace getting back together has been a long time coming, my friend! X**

**xxxRena – Aww, you're favourite chapter, thank you so much! :') Yeah, I kinda wanted them to know that everyone wanted them to be together and I love Lexi, I wish she could come back. Yeah those two stories seem to be the favourite at the moment :D**

**ADORATIO – I know, so happy!**

**Marina164509 – Admittedly, I actually missed them a lot too.**

**SharkGurl – Damon is sexy crazy ;) in an extremely good way.**

**Mia Salvatore – So happy they're back together, it seems that Klaus just doesn't know when to quit, but I feel as if his love is one-sided. Protect Damon is so good, super sexy xoxo**

**SomebodyWhoCares – You know, I saw your review on the last chapter with the song and I just had to put it in here somewhere!**

**susl – I know, I really sorry you have shipped Klace for quite a while now, but as people have said Damon is Grace's epic love, there was no was Klaus could have redeemed himself from that. Sorry :(**

**Annaelle – Finally Grace did come to her senses and yes Damon and Grace are back hopefully forever, I can't tell what's going to happen in the future, but I hope they will be! Xx**

**pieperson9708 – So worth the wait! But don't worry as soon as the new season starts I'll be on it, writing my little heart out! I would love to do some Drace one-shots for like valentines day and all the other holidays, that would be super cute! X**

**TheElegantFaerie – Hopefully for good, I would hate to see them torn apart again :) Thank you so much I really appreciate that! Yeah I understand about what you mean about Stelena/Delena :D**

**Destined2RunWithTheWolves – Thank you so much, hun x**

**storylover3 – I agree with you totally about Klaus needing someone too, someone of his own though not Grace.**

**grapejuice101 – I think you're right about Klaus not giving up, but I hope one day that he will. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much!<strong>

**Graciiee xx**


	65. Before Sunset

Twisted Love

Season Three

Before Sunset

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>The new vampire Alaric was sat at his desk in his old class room at Mystic Falls High, feet propped up on the desk in front of him as he twirled the indestructible expertly in his hands before he stopped and placed it on the desk looking at it as he heard Grace speaking on her phone as she entered the school.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sure, Care I'll go in and clean up and then I'll head over to Elena's, see how they're both getting on." Grace told her blonde friend over phone, Caroline had been too busy dealing with some private things to be able to head to the clean-up committee for the school. "Don't worry, Care. The school will be absolutely spotless." She answered grinning to herself as she slid her phone back into her pocket there was a noise behind her, as she turned around Alaric zipped past at his new supernatural speed, the brunette turned back surprised but saw no one there.<p>

"Hello?" The young vampire called as she walked into the cafeteria to see that Rebekah was in there cleaning up the mess from the dance, the Original hadn't even attended the dance so Grace was surprised to see her here helping tidy. "Where's Matt?" She looked around for the blond boy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He bailed." Rebekah answered as she threw trash into a bin bag. "Got called into work at the last-minute."

"Are you kidding me?" Grace moaned as she covered her eyes for a moment, just these two vampires that didn't get on very well at all left in a room to tidy it. "So, it's just us?"

"Yes, buddy, and you're late." Rebekah answered giving her a deathly look as she pranced around the room cleaning more getting the fact that her mother was dead and had used her off of her mind. "Clean up committee started at eight o'clock."

"Bekah, it's like 8:02." The younger blonde answered creasing her eye brows confused about what had got the Original into such a bad mood, she knew that her mother was dead, but all the Originals hated her.

"Exactly." Rebekah snapped narrowing her icy blue eyes at the young vampire. "I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that _I_ organised!" She answered and finally Grace saw what the Original was so pissed about.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Grace muttered as she cleaned the tables looking over timidly at the blonde, trying to choose her words carefully. "I mean, I know you like, hated her and everything, but still... I'm sorry." She nodded respectfully.

"I'm sorry about your teacher." Rebekah looked over mournfully at Grace who nodded gratefully, Niklaus had told her the story and honestly wasn't surprised to the length their mother would go to rid them of their immortal lives. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah." Grace nodded running her hands through her chocolate-brown locks. "He was." They exchanged looks and the Original froze as she noticed she might actually like this girl.

"Listen, about what Nik did to you the other night..." Rebekah paused as she walked over to the small brunette. "He doesn't mean it. He just has a terrible temper that gets the better of him."

"I appreciate that you're trying to... trying to stick up for you brother, Rebekah. But I don't know if I could _ever_ forgive him for what he has done. I think he needs to move on, and you need to help him." Grace gave her a pleading look as Rebekah sighed a bit nodding.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go get started on the gym." Rebekah told her firmly as she walked from the room down the hallway surprised when Alaric came around the corner making the Original stop in her tracks. "You're supposed to be dead." She growled at him through her teeth.

"I am." Alaric confirmed as the blonde rushed for him but he used his new-found strength to throw her back against the wall like she was a rag doll, she let out a gasp as he pulled his arm back about to stake her with the white oak, but a small chocolate-brown haired saviour pinned him against the lockers.

Rebekah looked over seeing that Grace was struggling to hold him down any longer, she grabbed the stake from the floor and shoved it into his chest, they exchange a look before bailing out and running outside.

Alaric growled as he struggled to pull the stake from his chest, as he did he stalked outside to see Grace trying to get her key in the lock of her car, the new vampire reached out and snapped her neck with ease before dragging her back into the school ignoring the burning smell of his own flesh from the burning sun.

* * *

><p>Not much later that day Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house they walked into Alaric's old room to smell paint fumes, seeing all the decorating going on by both Jeremy and Elena. The wall that was a usual cream colour was now turning into an almost dark hazel colour.<p>

"Going darker, huh?" Stefan questioned as he watched Elena through a dust sheet over an old armchair that had been in there years, she looked around at the choice of colour nodding carefully.

"It's the only colour we had." Elena answered.

"That's what happened when you decide to pain your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night." Jeremy informed them all as he walked around the room with a step-ladder reaching the spots that Elena couldn't.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon." Stefan looked at them both and they put their heads down shaking them.

"We have to keep moving." Elena told him in a firm voice as she walked around the room once looking at all the work she had to do. "Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think."

"Want a hand?" Stefan questioned with a kind smile, it was all he could do at the moment, just go along with whatever it helped to get them through this.

"So, are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy asked they both glanced at each other smiling a little before shrugging like children.

"I-I was just checking up on you guys." Stefan answered his question giving a sly look to Elena who blushed ever so slightly. "Seeing how you were doing, after everything."

"We're fine!" Jeremy snapped at the vampire who took it "But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it!" He added as he stormed out of the room.

"He didn't mean that." Elena told them both solemnly with a look filled with sorrow that he brother had snapped at them both like that, but his wounds were still sore and open, he was just taking it out on the closest thing to him. Family.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Stefan muttered as he tucked a single strand of her chocolate-brown locks behind her ear as the door bell rang downstairs. "I'll go and get that." He removed herself from the room as he jogged down the stairs opening the door to reveal Damon holding Bonnie by her forearm, a bite mark on her neck which was still fresh dripping with blood.

"We have a problem." Damon informed him giving the witch a deathly look as she gave Stefan an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>Klaus was packing things away into a box getting ready to leave Mystic Falls for good, he didn't want to stay here any longer he was done with this town, more than ready to leave.<p>

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah walked into the room where he was boxing up his paintings, outrage in her voice as she stared her older brother down.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Klaus answered looking over at her with seriousness in his mixed coloured orbs but she shook her head.

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him." There was a level of fear behind Rebekah's angered voice, she had to admit he could take them all down without even breaking a sweat. "He's strong, Nik. Too strong."

"Where is he now?" Klaus questioned placing the last of his own creations into a box and sealing it looking over at his scared blonde sister, he could see past her anger into her terrified orbs.

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." She told him about to walk away to pack her things, but what her brother said made her stop in her tracks.

"Fine." He accepted that she needed to get out of this godforsaken town "I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way."

"Forget Elena!" Rebekah roared as she turned back to face her hybrid brother "You don't need any more stupid hybrids!"

"What I need is protect from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus countered as he squared up to her, but she shook her head tears lining her eyes, they had lived 1000 years she wasn't about to let some stupid history teacher end her life now.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have." Rebekah promised as a single tear slowly slid down her face she whipped it away with the back of her hand. "Always and forever, Nik." She reminded him of their little saying for being a real family.

"I am not leaving without her." Klaus answered as he grabbed his coat but his blonde sister took a step in front of him holding his shoulders.

"I'm leaving now." She told him in a firm voice, he had to make a decision it was his hybrid family or his real family. "You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." She threatened and when he didn't respond she nodded backing away from him. "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your own family." She growled shaking her head in disappointment "Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." She stalked out of the room barging into Tyler on her way out. "Move it, sire boy!" She roared as she walked away.

"What's her deal?" Tyler questioned as he placed a box on the floor by his feet, Klaus was gnawing on his bottom lip carefully trying to decide on what to do.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were all in the Gilbert kitchen discussing what had happened the night before, with the young witch doing the Original witches bidding by bring Alaric back to life, this could be the end of them. The younger Salvatore brother handed her a towel for her bleeding neck wound.<p>

"What do you mean he turned?" Stefan whispered as she looked over at the witch massaging his temples in frustration, everything was supposed to go off without a hitch, things like this were not meant to happen. "I thought you were standing guard!" He vented as he looked over at his older brother who held his hands up innocently glancing down at the witch who sat there tending to her own wound.

"Don't blame me." Damon answered looking at the angry vampire. "Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him."

"I had no idea what was happening." Bonnie answered shaking her head lightly but the two vampires gave her a questionable look. "Ok, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned."

"So, where's the stake now?" Stefan asked, that was the most important thing surely, knowing the whereabouts of the one things that could end their vampire bloodline if it got into the wrong hands. Like vampire Alaric's hands.

"Oh, you mean the white oak one?" Damon asked sarcastically as if he actually meant any other stake. "The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know." He glared down at the young witch who had enough of his filthy glances.

"If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie growled up at him with a sinister look in her light brown orbs.

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie." The raven haired vampire answered narrowing his icy blue orbs. "I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him!" It was obvious that icy blue-eyed vampire was blaming himself for what was happening to Alaric.

"Alright, so how do we kill him now?" Stefan questioned, he knew how hard it could be to even attempt to kill an Original vampire.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Bonnie answered nodding her head. "A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo the spell."

"So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asked in a low voice looking down at the witch who gave him a timid look.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Elena was upstairs redecorating Alaric's old room when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she looked at the caller ID and it read <em>Alaric<em>. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name flash up, but then anger crawled up in her making her cheeks turn and violent red, someone was playing a sick joke on her and it wasn't funny.

"Who this is, it's not funny." Elena spat as she answered the phone call, but her breathing got caught in her throat when the voice replied.

"Well, who else would it be?" Alaric answered with a small smirk pulling over his lips as he sat in his old teaching room at the school.

"Ric?"

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Grace, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away." Alaric threatened as he looked down at Grace who was sitting at one of the desks, her hands were nailed to the wood with pencils and there was a vervain drenched cloth around her mouth. "If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang to the Gilbert house and Jeremy ran to answer it, when he opened the door he saw Klaus standing there with a sick smirk on his lips.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy hissed narrowing his hurt orbs at him, his mouth was a firm line.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus teased as he stood crossing his arms over his chest when his ex friend came to the door with anger in his forest green orbs.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" The younger Salvatore brother growled at him.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here should show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus smirked at the youngest Gilbert sibling as Damon approached the door opening it wider as Stefan moved in front of Jeremy.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested looking over his shoulder at the young teen who stood in place, Damon looked down at him giving him a stern look.

"Now." The gorgeous blue-eyed vampire added and Jeremy sighed as he stormed up the stairs.

"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." Klaus eyed them up and down shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, about that. Something happened." Damon informed him as if he didn't already know that Alaric was now a crazy Original vampire that was going to kill them all.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's indestructible little creation and that's why I'm here." Klaus grinned at them both. "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger."

"Can't help you there." Stefan retorted as his older brother clapped him on the shoulder pulling him back into the house shutting the door on Klaus who stared at it angrily. "Call Grace." He ordered Damon as he turned around.

"You mean that Grace isn't here?" There was a level of anger in Damon's voice, how could he just come over here without knowing where Grace was at all. He had figured Grace was upstairs comforting Elena.

"Elena." Stefan jumped up the stairs two stairs at a time to run into Alaric's old room to see on Jeremy in there decorating. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted looking around the room "She was just here a few minutes ago."

Stefan growled under his breath as he took off back down the stairs seeing Damon trying to get through to Grace's cell phone. "Grace, pick up. Now." He ordered but still no one picked up.

"Nothing?" Stefan questioned looking over at the distort blue-eyed vampire.

"Why didn't you meant Grace wasn't here until now!?" Damon flew across the room at his brother knocking them down until Bonnie pulled them apart.

"What's going on?" The young witch questioned looking at them both.

"Elena isn't here and Grace is nowhere to be found." Stefan informed her and she closed her eyes for a minute sighing a bit. "Where would she go?"

"Klaus wants in." Damon informed them all as he looked through the blind in the living room to see Klaus pacing outside with a newspaper in his hands "We have to keep him out." He saw Klaus draw his arm back and launch the newspaper through the window. "Duck!" The window smashed and the paper flew into the living room at a murderous pace, the raven haired vampire ducked down and Stefan grabbed the young witch making them duck.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sitting at his teacher desk looking at Grace who was sobbing into the vervain cloth around her mouth, looking into his emotionless eyes pleading him with her eyes, but he wasn't letting up.<p>

"Right on time." Alaric noted as he heard Elena walk into the school, she could hear Grace's soft whimpers and run towards where the noise was coming from, walking into the room she saw her twin nailed to a desk looking at her with a begging look in her eyes.

"Grace." Elena whispered as she looked over at Alaric who still sat casually at his desk "Let her go, Alaric!"

"Free her yourself." He nodded towards the weak brunette with a sinister look in his eyes, Elena hesitated but ran over to her twin crouching down next to her.

"I know it hurts, I know." Elena cooed her as she rubbed her arm pulling the wooden pencils out but suddenly they slammed back in making Grace scream in agony she looked up to see Alaric standing there. "You said that you would let her go!" She yelled as she stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Alaric growled at the girl.

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing outside of the Gilbert house on the front lawn looking at the regular sized home with a deathly look in his eyes. "I think you're probably going to want to let me in!" He called to them knowing they could hear.<p>

When no one came out to see him he growled under his breath walking over to one of Elena's neighbours fence looking around he saw a football and he smiled to himself walking towards it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon were standing in the kitchen, the raven haired vampire was still trying to get through to Grace's cell, but she continued to not pick up and he just knew something was wrong, she never ignored his calls.<p>

"Elena's car is gone." Stefan informed them as he glanced outside onto the street to see that her car was no longer parked there.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie questioned aloud when suddenly a football tore through the house at lightening quick pace, Damon looked through the doorway from where he stood in the kitchen.

Klaus approached the doorway and fired two wooden fence piece in one at a time, narrowly missing Damon's head sticking into the wall behind him, the younger Salvatore brother grabbed the witch and the human making them get down.

"Missed me!" Damon taunted as he pulled the white picket fence out of the wall behind him and launched it back, it missed him by inches grazing over his shoulder. Klaus growled as he snapped his other picket into two and launched one in, Damon was forced to duck this time and it hit the picture behind him smashing it into pieces. "Missed me again!" he called as Klaus aimed the last picket into the house.

Stefan's phone rang among the chaos of the house being torn apart by Klaus and defended by Damon, he pulled his phone out and answered the call with a low growl. "Alaric."

* * *

><p>Klaus approached the Gilbert house once again with a propane tank and newspaper that was rolled up and on fire, he was going to use that as a match to burn down the house. "Put it out." Stefan ordered as he appeared at the front door.<p>

"Come outside and make me." Klaus answered with a smug smile, but to his surprise the younger vampire took a step outside.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Grace and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan explained in a fast voice he knew that mentioning Elena close to death was pretty good, no Elena, no hybrid. But Grace being there was just the icing on the caking, Stefan saw the torn look in his mixed coloured orbs.

He threw the fire and the propane tank to the ground admitting defeat as he looked into the young vampires forest green orbs. "Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

"I really wish we could." Stefan countered narrowing his bright eyes. "But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too."

Damon sauntered out with a white picket that Klaus had used to kill him over his shoulder casually as he stared the other vampire down. "I'll take those odds." His younger brother through him look.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." He countered thinking that the fate of the young hybrid actually mattered to Damon.

"I'm good with that too." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan questioned and the three vampires began to think, pacing around the porch when Klaus stopped with a smile.

"Ok, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and I'll grab Grace and carry her to safety." Klaus suggested and Damon narrowed his icy blue orbs.

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from being killed instantly." Damon looked over at him but the hybrid just shrugged his shoulders cluelessly.

"Nothing."

"Grace is in there and she... she chose me!" Damon's eyes lit up with smugness as Klaus growled at him. "I mean, I don't think she'd be very happy if you just let me die."

"This isn't really helping too much." Stefan informed them both as they tried to be the alpha vampire or hybrid staring each other down intently.

Bonnie walked out of the house looking at the three. "I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." She informed them all, but Klaus just smirked.

"If and might?" He quoted her with a questionable look. "Your words inspire such confidence."

"I'll get it." Bonnie's voice was filled with confidence as she looked at the three older gentlemen. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours."

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours." Klaus looked at the position of the sun in the sky taking note. "If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourself."

* * *

><p>The ex-history teacher dipped the cloth into a beaker full of watered down vervain looking over his shoulder at a pain stricken Grace who was sobbing, he pulled the cloth back out and walked over to her.<p>

"No, no more, please, no more!" Grace begged in a raspy voice looking up at him pleading, he ran his ran over her cheek to see some of the skin was sore and had peeled away due to the vervain. Elena got up from her seat telling him to stop but Alaric pushed her back down.

"Sit down!" He ordered in a low growl making her tremble with fear. "This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." He informed Elena as he tied the cloth around her mouth knotting it at the back of her head.

Grace whimpered and cried as the vervain met with her skin, making it sizzle and smoke under the cloth, she tried to her out of her ties but she couldn't without seriously hurting herself.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena questioned as tears lined her eyes, she hated seeing Grace in this much pain.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric answered as he picked up the indestructible white oak stake, Grace looked up her chocolate-brown eyes wide with fear.

"What!?" Elena screeched, there was no way in hell that she was going to kill her own twin sister. "No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He held the stake out for her to take, Grace shook her head looking at Elena pleading her with her eyes. "Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her."

"This isn't what I wanted." Elena rasped as she looked over to her twin biting her bottom lip.

"Of course it is." Alaric answered rolling his eyes. "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you never actually staked a vampire through the heart." He held it out for her to take and she just stared at it.

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie were waiting at the Boarding House for Abby to arrive to tell Bonnie had to had to do in order to desiccate Alaric so that he would be no more trouble to them all. She was sat on a couch looking through her grimoire and Damon was pacing the room worried out of his mind for Grace.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Damon growled as he looked over at the young witch who just shrugged in response. "I mean, Grace is in danger, Alaric could kill her like that."

"Grace will be fine. Just, relax, Damon." Bonnie told him in a calming voice. "Abby will be here."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." There was a deep sarcasm to Damon's voice which actually hurt Bonnie, she nodded a bit understanding that he was taking it out on her because he was worried about Grace.

"Jamie said she was coming, ok. Just give her time-"

"We don't have time!" Damon roared as her and she flinched away at his words, the door bell rang and he stalked towards it with the witch by his side. "Don't get your hopes up. Might be a Girl Scout." He informed her even more sarcasm.

Bonnie reached out and opened the door pleading to God that it was her mother here to help, she had skipped out on her twice now and honestly wasn't even sure if she wanted to see her again after everything, but Elena and Grace's life depended on it.

"Hello, Bonnie." Abby smiled at her young daughter but she didn't return the favour just moved out of the way so that she could step into the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie answered looking at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of a woman who had abandoned her twice.

"Jamie's worried about you." Abby informed her and the witch couldn't help that her heart fluttering in her chest at the mention of Jamie actually being worried about her. "He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

"Like Jamie said, it's urgent." Bonnie answered in a low voice as she walked away from the woman, she probably didn't want to see her again, she had hurt her so much in such a short amount of time.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Klaus pull up outside of Mystic Falls High climbing out of the hybrids car when Stefan's phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching in for it he sat a text from Damon informing him that Abby had arrived.<p>

"Abby just showed up." Stefan told Klaus as he slid his phone back into his dark wash jean pocket.

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all." Klaus answered with a smirk as he looked over at his ex-friend. "You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena."

"I'll go with you." Stefan promised, he was more than ready to leave everything in Mystic Falls behind to make sure that Elena was safe for the rest of her human life.

"Really? What's the catch?" Klaus questioned trying to see if the younger vampire had an ulterior motive to coming across the world with him and his doppelgänger, in truth it was just so that he could be with her. Forever.

"There's no catch." Stefan admitted looking up into Klaus' skeptical mixed coloured orbs, he had so much to live for in his town, family, friends. "I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe."

"And that is what makes you the better brother." Klaus smiled at him patting him on the shoulder once. "That is what makes your love for Elena so pure, that you'd be willing to drop everything to make sure she is safe. Damon doesn't understand that, shame that Grace doesn't realise it."

"Damon would do anything for Grace. That's why he spent months searching for her. That's why he wasn't angry when you and her... got together. He is willing to see past the anger and see the true her. He'd do anything to see her smile and see her be happy." Stefan countered and Klaus gritted his teeth his mouth a firm line.

"Well, there are always going to be things that we disagree on Stefan, I suppose the relationship of Damon and Grace is one of them." The hybrid answered his eyes flicking over to the school watching it carefully.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't I have to be invited in?" Abby questioned as she looked around the exquisite parlour room that her and her daughter were sat in.<p>

"Only vampires live here." Bonnie answered casually as Damon walked into the room with a glass of blood in his hands.

"We had signed the deed over to Elena, but she died." Damon informed the older witch who was now a vampire. "The seal broke, very long story." He rolled his icy blue orbs holding out the blood for her to take. "Blood?" She just stared at the glass. "Ah, come on. I think of it as a peace-offering." He smirked but the ex-witch continued to say nothing. "Fine. More for me." He took a seat next to the young witch.

"We called you here because we need your help with a spell." Bonnie stood up and walked towards her estranged mother. "Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael."

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous." She looked over at her daughter with fear in her eyes, when she had to desiccated Mikael it was the work of dark magic, stuff that Bonnie shoulder be tampering with at such a young age. "Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle."

"You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle." Bonnie countered narrowing her bright brown eyes.

"Gotta say I'm Team Bonnie on this one." Damon held up his hand putting in his two cents. "How hard can it be to parch a vampire?"

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart." Abby looked over at the older vampire with a cautious look in her eyes. "The blood will stop flowing and the body will desiccated."

"That's exactly what we want to do."

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby hissed at her daughter, Bonnie was strong, but was she willing to end a human life in order to save vampires.

"What?" Damon looked between them, the young witch had caught her drift, but Damon was completely lost. "What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch." He reminded her.

"I have to stop a human heart." Bonnie muttered her eyes wide on her mother.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sitting on a bench outside of the school whilst he was sat with Klaus and Stefan who were waiting for Damon and Bonnie who were approaching them looking down at Bonnie's phone.<p>

"I just got this." Bonnie informed him tapping on an app which showed a man of the school with two red dots in Alaric's classroom. "It connects me to Caroline, Grace and Elena through our phones. They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance." She informed him and he nodded.

"Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?" He teased as he took the phone from her hands getting a good look before handing it back to her. They both approach the young human who was sitting there casually trying not to think about Elena and Grace. "Hand it over." Damon ordered holding his hand out.

"I'm not giving you my ring." Jeremy hissed at the older vampire narrowing his eyes at him. "Let me do this."

"By my math, you've already bit it once, possibly twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason Bonnie can't restart you heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring." He ordered in a firm voice, he wasn't in the mood for playing games, Grace was in danger and he needed to get to her.

"This is my ring, Elena and Grace are my sisters. No one's going to fight harder for them than me." Jeremy countered giving him a look.

"Fine. Be stubborn." Damon growled as he looked down at the young witch who was looking at Jeremy timidly. "Try not to kill him, will you?"

Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy gathered in a circle outside of the school and the witch pulled a vial of blood out of her pocket.

"Drink this." Bonnie ordered and they all gave her a skeptical look. "It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." She handed the blood to Damon who drank a bit passing it along to Stefan.

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down." Stefan told the other two vampires as he took a swig of the witch blood handing it over to Klaus.

"Before we all walk though these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we?" Klaus looked over at them all. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Grace's life, Caroline's life, Tyler's life and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong." He was more of a threat so that they wouldn't turn on him after killing Alaric.

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon countered giving him a deadly look.

"I'm not lying." Klaus told him in a firm voice. "But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." He drank the rest of the blood handing Bonnie the empty vial back.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan suggested as himself, his brother and the hybrid all walked into the school leaving Bonnie and Jeremy behind.

* * *

><p>In Alaric's classroom Grace was still staked to the desk and Elena was sat next to her watching the pain flash over Grace's features when she moved in the slightest way.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" The doppelgänger's voice weak as she looked over at the Original.

"Because you need me." Alaric answered with a smirk pulling over his lips as he paced in front of Elena and Grace. "Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at you. How is this right!?" Elena roared looking over at poor Grace who was in so much pain every time she moved, breathed or even blinked, everything hurt.

"She's a murderer." Alaric pointed the stake, scraping it against the skin over where Grace's heart was, she shuddered away from him tears falling down her cheeks. "Damon told me that once they both almost drained a girl dry, and she enjoyed it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, you parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them!"

"Why, am I wrong?" Alaric taunted as he looked down at her. "Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you. That Grace's parents would be proud of her for what she had become!" He knelt in front of Elena's desk. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric ordered as he handed her the stake. "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt." Elena didn't move, she couldn't, she was frozen with fear. "Get up!" He roared grabbing her wrist making her standing in front of a whimpering sobbing Grace.

Elena stood there for a moment looking into Grace's leaking chocolate-brown orbs, she quickly turned around and was about to force the stake into Alaric, but he grabbed her hand before she could even try to stake him.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Alaric taunted with a smirk pulling over his lips.

"You did." Elena answered as she used her other hand to grab the beaker of vervain and smash it over Alaric's head, he screamed and let her go, his flesh burning from the herb that was biting into his skin. She pulled the pencils from Grace's hand and urged her to leave. "Get help!" Elena ordered and Grace zipped from the room, when Elena tried to leave Alaric moved in front of her blocking her exit.

* * *

><p>Grace was in the hallway thinking that Elena was right behind her, turning to look she realised her twin wasn't with her anymore, she walked backwards for a moment when suddenly she was caught in a strong pair of arms, a hand covering her mouth.<p>

"Shh." A British voice cooed her as he stroked her hand with his free hand. "It's ok. It's ok. It's me." He calmed her and she looked up to see his mixed coloured orbs looking down at her. "It's ok. You're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight to Elena's house, Caroline is waiting for you ok? You stay inside and do not come out, do you understand?" He turned Grace around so that she was facing him.

She nodded weakly giving him a thankful look, he stroked her cheek softly being careful of her sore burnt skin. "Thank you." She mumbled not looking at him anymore and with that Klaus zipped down the hallways and she didn't waste anytime in leaving the school.

* * *

><p>Alaric launched Elena against a set of lockers in the hallway, he grabbed her by her throat holding her off the ground. "I should kill you." The ex-history teacher growled at her. "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live." He growled at her narrowing his eyes.<p>

"So then, why am I still alive?" She rasped clawing against his hand. "There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me!" She saw his vampire side coming out. "Do it! Kill me!" The blood in his eyes faded away and he released her from his grip and didn't expect to be grabbed from either side by Damon and Stefan.

"Do it now!" The raven haired vampire called but Alaric was too strong, he pushed them both kneeing Stefan in the back successfully breaking Stefan's back knocking him out. Damon went for him, but Alaric flicked his wrist and broke his neck leaving both the Salvatore brothers temporarily dead on the floor.

Klaus growled as he watched from the sidelines rushing over to Alaric forcing him against the lockers shoving his hand into his chest clutching his fist around is heart making the connection that Bonnie needed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were in the wood by the school alone, the young boy was laying on the floor looking up at the clear blue sky whilst the witch knelt next to him. She felt something within her that told her they had made a connection with Alaric's heart.<p>

"They made contact." Bonnie informed Jeremy looked down at him so he could prepare himself for what was going to happen. "It happening." She placed her hands just above Jeremy's chest beginning to chant the spell quietly.

* * *

><p>Alaric managed to pull Klaus' hand from his chest and launched him to the ground giving him a deathly look as he searched around for his white oak stake.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie had to stop the spell when she felt the connection to Alaric being broken, she opened her eyes and Jeremy looked at her worried.<p>

"What's wrong?" The human boy questioned looking over at her.

"Something happened, the connection broke."

* * *

><p>Alaric grabbed Klaus and launched him against the lockers, flipping him over so that he was facing him about to stake him, but the hybrid used his strength and fought back. They continued to fight against each other when they were forced to stop.<p>

"Stop!" Elena screamed and the history looked over at her to see she was standing there with a knife pressed to her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself." She threatened, she wasn't saving Klaus she was saving all the people who would die with Klaus is he died.

"Put it down, Elena." Alaric ordered but she shook her head.

"Why?" She hissed at him narrowing her chocolate-brown eyes. "Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't here?" She asked and he looked away for a moment. "She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die, too. That's it, it has to be!"

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" She questioned a challenging look filling her dark orbs as she sliced her throat a bit, not enough to kill her but enough to get a reaction from Alaric.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!" The ex-history teacher ordered as he stepped away from Klaus, in his moment of panic Klaus launched him across the room, grabbing Elena and zipping them from the school without a second thought.

* * *

><p>A little while later Elena groaned as she woke up, looking around the room she saw a nurse standing next to her fixing a blood bag to the chair that was feeling up with the doppelgänger's blood. She winced in pain as she pushed the needle into her skin.<p>

"Be careful." The obviously compelled nurse cooed. "Moving only makes it hurt more." Her blood began to run through a tube and she watched it turning pale at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked weakly as the nurse walked away, she followed her with her eyes to see that Klaus was sitting on a chair in front of her.

"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus answered as if he was talking about something as casual as the weather, she tried to move but realised that she had been tied down to the chair. Tyler walked into the room carrying a moving box completely surprised to see Elena.

"Elena?" The younger hybrid questioned as he dropped the box to the floor and swiftly walked over to her concerned.

"Tyler, help me." Elena pleaded in a raspy tone looking over at the hybrid who stopped dead when he saw his 'sire' in there with her.

"He can't." Klaus answered with a sick smile pulling across his lips knowing that Elena's last hope was going down the drain. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three litres worth, please Tyler."

"Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please." Elena rasped as she looked over at Tyler who gave her a helpless look, Klaus couldn't know the sire bond didn't work anymore, not yet.

"No, Tyler, get the bags." Klaus growled at him, he stood there for moment before zipping over to Elena but his master intercepted him. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Tyler gave Elena an apologetic look as he walked from the room.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry?" Elena questioned looking as Klaus paced her like she was his prey.

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." Klaus informed her with a kind smile, like he was doing her a favour by draining her of ever ounce of blood in her body.

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls High Damon was just waking up from his attack by Alaric, he could hear Stefan's phone buzzing in his younger brother pocket next to him, groaning he sat up. "Why am I still alive?" He growled as he looking around to see Alaric approaching them.<p>

"Get up." He ordered in a low tone and the raven haired vampire shook Stefan he groaned as he woke back up too. "I said, get up. Klaus is going to kill Elena."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan growled as he stood up, he always figured would be safe when it came to Klaus, he need her, she was of use to him. "Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill."

"The witch bounded my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die." Alaric informed them both and Damon looked over Stefan who had a concerned look on his face. "Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun does down, so you two better get going." He walked between them shouldering barging them in the process.

* * *

><p>A nurse switched another filled up blood bag with a fresh one, Elena watched it, she was physically weaker now looking around the room for a way to escape but she could feel herself fading fast, she began to think what it would be like if she wasn't in the world. At least her family would be safe, Alaric would be gone too...<p>

"What about your hybrids?" Elena rasped looking over at the Original. "You'll need more than this to create your army." She noticed that Klaus picked up one of her blood bags from the compelled nurse.

"These last few litres will have to suffice." Klaus answered looking down at the crimson blood, it was still warm, he could feel the life beaming from it. A new family. "You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I." He lied to her, Rebekah had left him, Elijah and Kol were nowhere to be found and Finn was dead. "I don't need hybrids. I have my family."

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all?" She looked over at him narrowing her chocolate-brown orbs. "You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again."

"You know Grace blames me for every bump in the road between her and Damon, she can't see that they are not compatible, not a lot of people can actually-"

"They are what is best for each other, you are no good for her. You. Are. Poison." She growled at him narrowing her eyes, he flinched back hurt by her words.

"Hmm, it seems you are blinded too." Klaus muttered as he looked at her "Look, you're Grace's sister if she'll admit the truth to anyone, it would have been you. What did she feel for me."

"I'm pretty sure as this moment in time she wants you to rot in hell." Elena growled at him and he moved away from her stalking across the room.

"Very well. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun." He walked from the room leaving her all alone and she began to struggle against the chair, but she was so weak she could barely fight to keep her eyes open.

Tyler walked back into the room as quiet as he could, creeping over to Elena making sure his 'master' wasn't in the room as he began to undo the ropes that tied here to the wood chair.

"What are you doing?" Elena rasped as she looked at him.

"Shh." He stopped her from alerting Klaus as he complete untied her from the chair but Elena looked over his shoulder to see Klaus standing in the hallway with a deathly look in his mixed coloured orbs, Tyler looked over his shoulder at him but he wasn't scared anymore.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus muttered as he stalked across the room to be standing in the middle.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler spat as the Original walked towards him with a smirk playing on his lips.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus questioned curiously, if anyone had helped the boy to be released from the bond he would kill them so that they wouldn't help the rest of his hybrids.

"By breaking ever bon in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler answered.

"That's impossible."

"Is it?" Tyler questioned as he stepped towards his ex-master narrowing his dark brown orbs at him. "Or maybe my love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus countered, he was right in some respects, now he could be with Caroline for eternity and he didn't have to go through the agony of changing into wolf form at every full moon.

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler spat as he square up tot he man who had tormented him for so long, almost made him kill his own girlfriend, turn against his friends all because of one sire bond. "You just didn't want to be alone!" He turned and held Elena stand up. "Come on."

Klaus zipped over and shoved Elena back into her seat and holding Tyler against the wall shoving his hand into his chest about to finish him off. "Goodbye, Tyler." He was about to pull the organ out, but Tyler turned the tables and twisted his arm around and Stefan and Damon bolted into the room, Stefan grabbing his other arm and Damon shoving his hand into his chest making the connection that Bonnie needed, it was meant for Alaric, but using it on Klaus was good enough.

* * *

><p>Bonnie began to chant her spell, she felt stronger this time and she wasn't sure why, but as she Jeremy died in front of her she could feel something on her face. Black veins crept up her arms moving towards her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus began to desiccate looking into the mans eyes who had ruined his relationship with the only woman he ever truly loved. Grace. Damon was the one 'ending' his life, first she had chosen him and now he was ending him. Stefan moved away from the scene down to help Elena stand up.<p>

"Are you ok?" Stefan questioned carefully as he wrapped his arm around her waist helping her to stand up and she just nodded in response unable to actually speak from weakness. "Come on."

"She will never love you." Damon growled protectively over Grace into Klaus' ear making sure that he actually heard what he said as Tyler held his arms behind his back.

* * *

><p>The veins covering Bonnie's body faded away and she let out a breath as she stopped the chant, it was done and whatever had contact with one of the vampires was now successfully desiccated. She placed her hands above Jeremy once again chanting the spell to revive him, but when he didn't awaken she began to panic and start to shake him.<p>

"Oh my God! Jeremy!" She pounded his chest with her fists trying to get him to start breathing but nothing was working. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She heard a gasp escape his lips as he sat upright, she was so relieved that he was ok, skimming her lips over his pressing her forehead to his.

* * *

><p>Damon removed his hands from a fully desiccated Klaus as Tyler lay him on the ground carefully, the raven haired vampire looked over his shoulder at his younger brother.<p>

"We should get her home before the sun sets." Stefan informed them from where he was holding Elena upright, Tyler nodded as he followed the couple out. Damon glanced down at Klaus' body one more time before leaving too.

* * *

><p>As Elena, Damon and Stefan get to the Gilbert house the raven haired vampire made his way immediately into the house to see his girlfriend, but Stefan and Elena stayed outside for a moment getting some air.<p>

"You lost a lot of blood today." Stefan informed her in a solemn tone. "I'm going to stay here in Mystic Falls tonight and Damon is going to go get rid of Klaus' body."

"You can go with Damon if you want-"

"Elena, I'd feel safer knowing that you're ok." Stefan answered skimming his hand over her cheek lovingly before leaning his head down pressing his lips to hers. "Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner today, when I saw that you were in a really bad way I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"Don't say that." Elena whispered as she locked her hands into his bright brown hair.

* * *

><p>When the door opened Grace jumped down from where she was sat on the side and ran over to Damon he caught her in his arms pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her and she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him as close as she could.<p>

"You scared me, Gilbert." Damon whispered as he knotted his fingers in the ends on Grace's chocolate-brown locks, she sobbed into his neck so happy knowing he was ok. "No tears." He ordered and she giggled pulling back.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more adorable!" Caroline cooed as she shot a picture on her phone giving Grace a teasing look as she climbed down from Damon's body, taking his hand intertwining their fingers and walking into the kitchen to see a line of shots waiting.

When the door opened again Stefan and Elena walked into the house hand in hand smiling at the crowd waiting for them. "Welcome to out victory party!" Caroline announced.

"What victory?" Elena walked into the room with Stefan by her side. "We failed. Alaric's still out there." She informed then.

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie smiled over at them.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two." Matt looked at the supernaturals that surrounded him, Tyler put his arm around his best friends neck.

"Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro." Tyler countered.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja." He joked and everyone laughed along with him.

"Yeah, you wish." Jeremy smirked.

Caroline handed Elena, Stefan, Grace and Damon a shot of tequila. "Here. You're all going to need this."

"Hand." Tyler ordered the girls and both Grace and Elena put they hand out so that Tyler could pour salt on.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that." Elena smiled at the hybrid who was no longer sired to anyone, he was a free man and he could be with the woman he loved for eternity, in peace.

"Let's drink." Matt ordered from the sidelines and everyone clinked their glasses together smiling at each other, their little family was whole again, minus a couple of members.

"Hold on." Tyler stopped them all from drinking making them all listen for a moment. "Do you guys hear that?" No one answered, it was completely peaceful silence. "That is the sound of a Klaus free world." They all laugh.

Damon grabbed Grace's hand, licking the salt off sensually before doing his shot of tequila watching her pour her drink back without even wincing.

"To family." Elena smiled looking around the room at all the difference bonds and relationships, she was so happy that she was in a family as great as this one. They could pull together through anything. Get over any hurdle. Live and love.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood Mansion Sheriff Forbes bolts up the stairs to the front door and knocked it waiting for Carol to open the door and when she did she saw the solemn look on her face.<p>

"Carol, what is so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this house?" Liz questioned as the mayor let her into the house.

"I didn't call the meeting, Liz." Carol answered as they walked into the living room to see Alaric standing in front of the council. "He did."

"Join us, Sheriff." Alaric smiled over at the Sheriff who timidly walked into the room joined by Carol. "I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem."

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz growled at him.

"Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't." There was deep sarcasm in his voice. "You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter." The news of this made the council member gasp. "And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline hissed at him, she had always thought Alaric had understood with Elena loving Stefan a vampire and her sister was a vampire too.

"These woman are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defence against the supernatural presence, then cover up the violent attacks committed by their children." Alaric added and the group of founders glared at them.

"That's enough!" Liz exploded glaring right back at them. "We're done here, It's time to go." She turned about to leave two but Alaric zipped to be standing blocking the exit from her.

"Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started." Alaric taunted.

* * *

><p>Grace was driving Elena's car with Klaus' body in the coffin in the back whilst Damon sat next to her smiling to himself. She glanced over at him smiling before putting her eyes back on the road. "What?" She questioned.<p>

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Damon questioned in a joking tone and she laughed a little patting his knee.

"Someone's in a good mood." She noted grinning as she looked onto the road, it was dark now so she was worried for everyone back home, but felt safe in Damon's presence.

"Yeah I'm in a good mood." Damon sat up in his seat. "Klaus is dead, my brother is half way sane, again. I have a gorgeous girlfriend. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Grace. Come on say it. Say it." He reached over and tickled her sides, she swerved the car as she giggled, he tripped the wheel getting the car back on the road laughing.

"We won." She laughed as she looked over at him for a second trying to keep her eyes on the road, but with the amazingly handsome man sitting next to her she struggled.

"Once more with feeling." He gripped her thigh and she screamed laughing rolling her chocolate-brown orbs.

"We won!" She screamed taking one hand off the wheel to fist pump, he gripped the wheel with one hand leaning over to crush his lips against her, she pushed him away trying to keep her attention on the road.

"I got you something." Damon informed her as he leaned forward and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a thinly wrapped item, she laughed a little seeing him pull out the present for her.

"No, Damon, you didn't have to get me anything-"

"Just open it." He ordered handing it over to her, she used her knees to steer badly whilst she ripped the present open to see two plan tickets to Barcelona, she gasped a bit surprised to see them.

"Oh my God." She muttered looking down at them "W-When did you get these?" She questioned, he must have had them a while.

"A while a go, I got them for when everything had calmed, but I'm giving them to you now so you can have something to look forward to after everything is over." He smirked skimming his hand over her thigh seductively as she gripped the wheel once again. "I'm going to show you the world, Grace Gilbert."

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." Grace whimpered as she leaned over and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, he tried to deepen it but she pulled away once again getting back to the road.

"I love you too." He smirked over at her taking her hand carefully. "You know you're a pretty special girl."

"And you're a pretty amazing guy. I guess we make a great couple." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was painting Alaric's room once again when Elena walked into the room smiling at him, she was fairly drunk from their small gathering earlier. "Hey. Everyone gone?"<p>

"It's just us." Elena confirmed with a nod.

"I hate this room." Jeremy informed her, he had every right to, a lot of people he had loved who were now dead had died in this room. Like his parent, his aunt Jenna, Alaric.

"Me too." Elena muttered looking around at the nearly finished decorating. "Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should have just killed all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means we would have lost a sister, Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Grace and Damon lose each other." Elena put her head down upset thinking of losing all of those people in own fell swoop. "So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not going to let that happen." Jeremy told her in a sure voice and she smiled at him. "I'm going to go shower and get some sleep. Goodnight, Elena." He touched her face carefully as he walked from the room.

Elena walked around the room once before grabbing a paint brush painting the window frame when suddenly she felt a large pain in her head, she fell to the floor unconscious as blood dripped from her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Only one more chapter to go and then this story is over until October, if you haven't voted on my poll yet please do, it will be up until I 'finish' this story. I'm actually really upset to be leaving Drace for that long :( I'm going to miss them so much :"(**

**So tell me, why do you think Grace really chose Damon over Klaus? Was it something deeper than motel room sex, or what? Tell me, I really appreciate hearing what you think :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so much for support me this far. Please make sure to review, fave or alert. I appreciate any support I get. Reading all your reviews makes me so happy, keeps me smiling all day!**

**If you left a review on the last chapter check below because I will have answered, or replied to what you said, thanks :)**

**Graciiee xx**

* * *

><p><strong>KimmyWSmith – I'm really glad Damon and Grace are back together, I missed writing their scenes so much, but yeah, poor Alaric :(<strong>

**storylover3 – When I watched the scene for the first time I was sobbing so much, I had mascara running down my cheeks, I was a mess, so writing it was really hard for me to do. But Alaric is asking a lot of Grace, but I think she can handle, she's strong.**

**xxxRena – Thank you so much :) I'm really going to miss Alaric, I wish he didn't have to leave :'(**

**TheElegantFaerie – I think being away from someone can make you feel more when you see them again. I just love writing Damon and Grace scenes, so cute :)**

**Destined2RunWithTheWolves – I hope this was soon enough x**

**Chloe – Yep. Stelena and Drace are hopefully together for good, but who knows what the future holds.**

**Mia Salvatore – Klaus is one of those people who just does not give up no matter how many times you say 'no' but hopefully he can find it in him to just let Grace be happy.**

**David Fishwick – I'm glad they are, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**SharkGurl – I love Drace moments, too. I could write about them forever and never get bored :D**

**ADORATIO – No problem ;)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Yeah, I just had to add it :D Kitchen counter was kind of the dream state when Grace was on her way to Chicago with Klaus, but she was in a dream with Damon, it was a little way back now haha :)**

**susl – I know, I'm really sorry about Klace, but I might be doing a Klaus/OC story that may interest you :) That's if it gets enough votes or I chose to put up two new stories. Thank you :)**

**graphjuice101 – I know! The Alaric scene made me sob my little heart out, every time! I hope this was a quick enough update :D**


	66. The Departed

Twisted Love

Season Three

The Departed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilbert House – Two Years Ago<strong>_

_Elena's alarm began to buzz as she opened her eyes, So What by P!nk was playing loud and she couldn't help by smile to herself. She had a good life, parents and family that loved her, great friends,amazing boyfriend. But somehow something was missing, she felt it, unsure of what. When she changed into her cheerleading uniform she took off down the stairs to see her Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. "Hey." Jenna greeted with a happy smile._

"_Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again." Elena's voice was small thinking that her parents were around. "Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?"_

"_He's 14." Jenna laughed a bit rolling her eyes. "They don't think." The girl grabbed the coffee cup from in front of her, but Jenna took it back shaking her head. "Hey, you'll get me in trouble." She muttered as Miranda walked into the room._

"_Good morning." She greeted as Elena turned to her giving her mom a big smile._

"_Morning, mom." Elena answered as he mother leaned in a placed a kiss on her cheek before walking around to greet Jenna._

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Present Day<strong>

Elena let out a small sigh as her eyes fluttered open to see the white hospital room surrounding her, she began to wonder how she got here, but she couldn't get past the aching pain in her head.

* * *

><p>Just outside of Elena's hospital room Stefan, Meredith and Jeremy all stood there observing the hurt girl concerned for her health.<p>

"She's going to be fine." Meredith assured them both with a kind smile. "She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about." She informed them.

"But she collapsed, there was blood." Jeremy's voice was almost hysterical as the younger Salvatore brother thought back to what Elena's blood smelt like back when she used to feed him a bit once again. He used to fight the urge to drain her dry.

"Honestly, Jeremy, she's ok. She's just... she's been through a lot." Meredith answered but Stefan could see something off with her words. "Is there anyone you want to call." Both the boys glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>Grace had her phone of loud-speaker so that Damon could hear the conversation between herself, Stefan and Jeremy about Elena having to go into hospital in the middle of the night.<p>

"You did what?!" Grace shrieked, if Elena was that bad surely Stefan could have just healed her at home but no, she had to go to a hospital.

"I took her to the hospital." Jeremy answered innocently, but still he defended his choice, he did what he thought was right when Elena collapsed, that was what he would do if vampires weren't here, so why change it now. "When you find your _sister_ unconscious, you call 911."

"Not when you have a vampire in town that can heal her, Jer!" Grace countered her eyes wide staring down at the phone, Damon reached over and stroked her thigh soothingly, but she was so scared and shocked to hear about her sister being in such a bad way.

"Every remaining Original is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there." Damon added from where he was now driving, they had changed to give Grace a break.

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation." Jeremy answered and the youngest vampire rolled her chocolate-brown orbs feeling her anger building inside of her.

"Listen, Stefan, get Elena home. We're on our way-"

"No, you two keep going alright. You need to get his body hidden before Alaric finds him and potentially Klaus is the sire of our bloodline then we will all be dead and no use to Elena. Keep going." Stefan added in a firm voice, the young vampire knew he had a good point and muttered that she would before she hit the end button before slamming her hand down on the door looking teary eyed out of the window as Damon continued to rub her knee, she bit on her knuckles attempting to hold back the tears.

"Everything is going to be alright, Gracie-"

"I... I just want to thank you." Grace whispered as she tucked a strand of her chocolate-brown hair behind her ear glancing over to him as he continued to looked back and forth between her and the road. "For... For when I told you about... Klaus and I you didn't freak out." He didn't answer only listened to her. "You could have turned your back and walked away and left me in the dust, or you could have... killed everyone in that bar, but you didn't. You were calm."

"I had no right to be angry. I pushed you towards him-"

"No, no you didn't." Grace whispered as she took a deep breath. "But I know I was such a fool for doing it and taking his blood... Which has worn off by the way, at least I think it has." She muttered looking down at herself, she didn't feel any stronger, or faster, she just felt like herself once again and that felt great.

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

><p>Meredith walked into her office engrossed in her paperwork when she looked up she saw Alaric sitting casually at her desk. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, and not in the romantic, cute way. She knew he was meant to be dead.<p>

"Hello, Meredith." He purred a sly smile pulling over his lips as he tilted his head to one side giving her a psychotic look.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Elena's guardian." Alaric countered as he sat up in the chair, taking his feet down off the desk to sit upright. "I thought it was strange I didn't get a phone call." He added almost sticking out his bottom lip in a pouting fashion.

"How did you find out?" Meredith growled her voice low as she narrow her eyes at him.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be." He chuckled darkly his medium brown hair falling over his big, beautiful orbs for a second. "Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job." He pushed himself out of the chair and wandered over to the mini-fridge opening it and pulling out the vials of vampire blood. "But that's because you cheat." He whispered as if it was a secret. "So, I found your stash of vampire blood." He opened the top and poured them out onto the desk rendering them useless.

"No, stop it!" Meredith shrieked, but didn't dare try to stop him, she valued her life over a couple of vials of vampire blood. "No, don't do that, stop it!" He finished pouring every vial onto the desk with a sick smile.

"The council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control." He slid the medical file out of her hands that were numb from complete shock of her losing her job, it was all she had left, saving people, but now that was gone. "And you will be releasing Elena to my custody."

He placed his signature on the line before handing the file back to a distraught Meredith who just stared blankly at the wall as he walked from the room towards poorly Elena's room, he walked inside to see the bed was empty.

* * *

><p>Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Jeremy were watching over Stefan as he looked after poor Elena, she was at on the couch looking weak as the four teens stood behind them.<p>

"Stefan, seriously, I'm fine. I could use something to eat first." Elena shrugged her shoulders a bit as her stomach grumbled once again, she placed her hand on it laughing nervously and her friends laugh.

"We're on it." Tyler assured her with a grin. "Just as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets." He added as Stefan placed a kiss on Elena's forehead and bolted upstairs with the Matt and the hybrid.

"Doctor says you need rest." Caroline informed her as she pulled a blanket over Elena's legs with a kind smile. "Grace would kill me if she knew I wasn't giving you the best care I could, so you have to listen to me, young lady!"

"Oh, God! Has anyone called Grace!?" Elena tried to sit up, but Caroline restricted her with shaking her head.

"Elena, chill. We've already done it. She wants you under the best medical supervision money can by, but she just has to put up with some close family friends." Caroline joked giving her a warm hug. "You need to relax if you're going to get better. Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep..." She saw the look young Elena was pulling. "I know I'm being smothering. It's what I do."

"No, it's – it's nice." Elena answered giving Caroline a thankful smile, she had been taken this good care of since her mother used to take care of her when she got ill with the flu.

"I'm thinking – maybe tea with vodka." They both laughed as Caroline walked from the room leaving Elena alone to think about what life used to be like before all these vampires her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls High – Two Years Ago<strong>_

_Elena and Matt were walking outside hand in hand, he was in his football shirt and she was dressed looking smart in her little cheerleader uniform as they approached Grace who was standing in the same cheerleading uniform looking exasperated._

"_Caroline seen you too?" Elena questioned in a knowing voice and the girl nodded before they both fell into fits of laughter. "What did she say to you?"_

"_She told me that I _wasn't_ wearing enough make-up." They both cracked up one again almost falling over with laughter. "What about you?"_

"_She told me my ponytail lacked 'juzz'." She answered and they began to cry as they hugged each other before cooling down a bit, Matt gave them both a look before shaking his head chuckling._

"_What does 'juzz' mean?" The teenage boy question and both the girls shook their heads not bothering to explain._

"_So, I hear your going away to New York?" Elena questioned her friend who shrugged her shoulders a bit looking around to see all of her friends._

"_Yeah, my... erm... my Gran just announced it, kinda just came out of the blue." Grace answered shrugging her shoulders. "I think it should be nice getting out-of-town for a while." She added glancing over at her friend. "Don't tell Caroline until last-minute, I mean, she's going to freak because I'm not going to be able to learn all the cheers for next year."_

"_Your secret is safe with me." Elena replied placing her arm around her best friends neck. "And Matt of course."_

"_Yeah." Grace laughed again as Matt pretended to zip his lips closed. "So, uh, are you two going to that bonfire tonight? I mean, Bonnie keeps telling me she has a _bad_ feeling about it-"_

"_I actually can't make it." Elena answered shrugging her shoulders a little giving her distraught best friend a sad smile._

"_What, c'mon, Elena." Grace told her in a firm voice."I need you there for when I get a bit too drunk and need some help getting home. Please, you can't leave me like this."_

"_I know, I know." Elena sighed a bit. "But Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night."_

"_Well, see you if can sneak out!" Grace suggested with a happy grin and Elena rolled her eyes a little before giving her friend a hug._

"_Oh, 'Lena. I have to go see Coach Tanner." Matt leaned down and pressed a romantic kiss to her lips with a goofy smile spreading across his face. "Love you." He purred before turning and walking away._

"_You didn't say it back." Grace muttered and Elena glanced over at her as she shrugged._

"_What?"_

"_You know what." The smaller brunette countered as she placed her hands on her narrow hips giving her a look. "You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into him anymore, just tell him."_

* * *

><p>Elena bolted awake to see Matt sitting down by her feet, he jolted when she woke up suddenly too glancing over at her as she looked around the empty room to see it was only herself and her ex-boyfriend in there.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Her throat was thick with grog as she sat up in the chair pulling the blanket down herself feeling too hot in it.

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms and Stefan is on the phone to Grace and Damon checking how it's going." He answered her with a skeptical yet concerned look. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sophomore year." Elena answered in a quiet tone.

"Seems like forever ago." Matt muttered in a happy tone that was one of his best years but equally one of the worst. It was before all the vampires came into town, before witches and Originals and hybrids and back when he had the love of his life all to himself, but it was also the same year Elena lost her parents and he lost Elena.

"It was." Elena agreed with a smile before it fell from her face, she had strung him along for a long time not telling him she loved him. "I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it... I really am sorry, Matt." She rubbed his hand tenderly giving him a sad smile which he returned.

Stefan walked back into the house smiling over at her, as much as she enjoyed being with Matt it didn't hold a candle to what she felt for Stefan, she truly loved him more than anything. "Stefan." She breathed as she got up and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They're both doing fine." Stefan assured her rubbing her back carefully giving Matt a 'thank you' smile for looking after her.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was over at the Grill grabbing some food for his older sister, one of the cooks walked out and handed him a bag over, the teen smiled gratefully.<p>

"Thanks man, tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me." Jeremy nodded as he turned and saw his worst fear, Alaric was sitting at the bar with two bottles of beer and a sinister look on his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Elena was lying on the couch once again with a blanket thrown over her legs whilst Matt and Stefan got to cooking some lunch in the kitchen.<p>

"I'm being over coddled." Elena announced her mouth in a firm line, she didn't want to be smothered by everyone she just wanted to get better and get over it.

"You're on house arrest." Stefan joked as he cut some peppers in the kitchen looking at her through the arch way that lead into the living room and she threw him a dirty look. "You're supposed to be coddled." He added.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out-of-town?" Matt questioned from where he stood in the kitchen next to Stefan with a concerned look on her face.

"And do what?" Elena shrugged her shoulders. "Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you." She pushed herself up from the couch, both of the boys wanted to go over and help her, but knew they would get told off if they did. "And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch." She told them firmly as she gathered the blanket up and walked from the room.

"So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?" Matt questioned in disbelief as he looked over his shoulder at the younger Salvatore brother.

"I'm letting her make her own decisions." Stefan answered as he shrugged his shoulders, throughout his whole time with Elena that was all he ever wanted for her, to be able to have choices, to be able to have free will. He knew more than anyone what it was like to lose that privilege.

"Even if they're wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt." Stefan countered giving him a look as he placed the knife down gently on the side. "Trust me, you don't realise that until you lose it."

"Stefan." Elena's wary voice came from the hallway, both boys walked out to see the shock of their lives, Elijah was stood in the doorway, obviously this Original had already been invited in, there was nothing they could do to block him out.

"Elijah." Stefan growled, he had done so many bad things to them, he was just as bad as his brother Klaus, only he wasn't a psychopathic hybrid.

"Hello again."

* * *

><p>"I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body." Alaric pressured the boy, he knew how much he truly hated the vampires, for what they had done for his family, but still this was his family now.<p>

"I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" He narrowed his eyes at the newly turned Original vampires that stared him down intensely.

Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?" He growled at him and Jeremy stiffened up a little.

"Of course it does."

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can." He assured him in a firm tone. "And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist."

"But they only way for you to die is if Elena dies." Jeremy's voice wavered thinking about her dying, she wasn't even his _real_ sister, but she had always been there for him.

"Then lock me up." Alaric shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy life and when her life is over, mine will be too." He pulled out the indestructible white oak stake and placed it in front of them. "This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill them. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side."

* * *

><p>Elijah, Matt, Stefan and Elena were all sat around the dining table whilst Grace and Damon were on the phone that was laid out in the middle for them to hear the conversation with the 'nobel' Original.<p>

"All we need is to take the stake away from him." Elijah informed them as if it would be that easy to make Alaric give them the stake that can kill them all. "Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan questioned skeptically as he took a seat next to Elena reaching over and holding her hand lovingly, she gave him a small smile a blush pulling over her cheeks.

"We've done it before." Elijah answered catching the intimate moment between the two. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her human life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena moaned out as she through to finally stopping Klaus, freeing Grace and Stefan from him, letting both Grace and Damon being happy, everything that Klaus had messed up was finally resolving itself again and his brother wanted them to hand him back over. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes." He assured her with a nod. "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." He muttered as if Klaus was a naughty child that had been sent to the naughty step.

"No offence, Elijah, but I'm not sure if it's Klaus' outliving Elena's lifetime I'm exactly worried about." Damon announced and Grace threw him a look. "I mean, ever since he barged into town he went after Grace, who's to say once you wake him up he won't cause us problems again."

"I cannot make any deals about Klaus not returning for Grace, but my brother he gets... bored easily. If Grace continued to deny him then he shoulder give up."

"Give up. Sure because he did that so easily the first time... oh no, wait... he didn't." Damon muttered and Grace reached over patting his knee before placing a butterfly kiss on his jaw line. "Gracie, I'm trying to be angry over here..." He groaned a little as she nibbled his neck with her blunt teeth.

"Why should she trust you?" Matt questioned from where he sat at the end of the table next to Stefan. "All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed." The Original hung his head before looking up at the three. "But know this, she could have been dead that instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not!" Damon blurted out. "Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" He added in a firm voice and Grace gave him a look as he continued to drive.

"Rebekah and Kol will honour the terms." Elijah assured him and Elena sighed as she glanced up at Stefan. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm." He paused for a moment hearing the silence that was filled with thought. "Do we have a deal?"

"No!" Damon growled on the phone. "No, no, no, no. Did I mention: No!" He hissed and Grace sighed a little. "I don't want that crazy hybrid coming back into Grace's life, I've had enough of him, I want him gone."

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan patted her knee and she sighed a little looking at the phone. "Do what you think is best."

"Grace? This affects you the most." Elena whispered knowing her sister would still be able to hear her. "What do you think?"

Damon gave her a pleading look begging her to say no, she would listen to her and Grace knew that too, but she just shrugged her shoulders and Damon slammed his hand against the wheel.

"Elena, I really want to say no and tell you to walk away, but I know what you're like... So, it's up to you... I trust whichever decision you make." There was a high level of doubt in her voice as she glanced over her shoulder at the coffin in the back before glancing over at Damon. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena questioned in a deathly low voice she wanted to know the real reason behind Elijah wanting his brother's body back.

"He's my brother." Elijah answered as if it was that simple. "We remain together."

Elena sighed heavily hanging her head once again, she knew the importance of family and she also knew how important family was to the Originals. "We have a deal."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Tyler called as he walked into his house Caroline by his side, both were equally nervous when they got called to see their parents.<p>

"In here!" Carol called as they both sauntered into the dining room to see that they both looked distraught.

"Mom."

"What's going on?" Tyler questioned as he placed his arm around his blonde vampire girlfriends waist carefully.

"Alaric outed us to the council." Carol informed them both and they gasped a little. "He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are."

"He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you." Liz added giving her daughter a look filled with sorrow, all she had ever wanted to do was protect her daughter from the council and now they were going to start hunting them. "You can't be here when they do."

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked with tears lining her eyes, she didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, she didn't want leave her family, as much as she loved Tyler and wanted to be with him, she had a life here.

"You both need to get out-of-town." Liz answered and Caroline shook her head, Tyler gripped her waist tighter.

"I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification and we'll get school records-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, you want us to run?" Tyler exclaimed quietly looking around the house to make sure no one else was there.

"We can't protect you anymore." Liz informed them both shaking her head.

"Well, we can't just pack up and leave!" Caroline countered as she looked at them both desperately but there was no letting up on each of their faces.

"If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice." Carol answered and Tyler hung his head, he knew she was right. Caroline glanced over at her mother with a teary-eyed pleading look, but she just shook her head.

* * *

><p>Matt and Jeremy were sat out on the front porch of the Gilbert house discussing getting Elena out of Mystic Falls away from all the vampires and speaking about Alaric paying him a visit and the offer he had put forward for the young teen.<p>

"So, what are you going to do?" Matt questioned glancing over at his young friend who had a thoughtful look on his face, he was torn between helping Alaric out and protecting his sister and helping all his supernatural friends.

"What I what to do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all of this." Jeremy answered a heavy sign falling from his lips, but he would have to fight of Stefan and an Original.

"So why don't we?"

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there." Jeremy snorted even he knew that was a fight they couldn't win. "Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is."

"I do."

* * *

><p>Alaric was still sat up at the bar nursing a shot of whiskey taking it back every so often and then ordering a new one. His phone began to vibrate on the table and he picked it up holding it to his ear.<p>

"Yes?"

"I know where Klaus' body is." Jeremy informed him in a low voice, giving him this secret would save his sister from the monsters that they called vampires.

"Good. Tell me." Alaric ordered, his voice was threatening and low, no the fun-loving Alaric that he remembered, that had taken care of them when their Aunt Jenna had passed, due to vampires.

"Damon and Grace are on their way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics." Jeremy answered in a sure voice.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister." Alaric assured him as Jeremy sighed heavily.

"I know." He answered before hanging up looking across the table at Stefan, Matt, Elena and Elijah who gave him questionable looks. "He brought it." Jeremy confirmed.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Caroline were in the study, the blonde was pacing around nervously gnawing on her nails as the hybrids eyes just followed her.<p>

"We can't jut leave town." The blonde announced looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes, we can."

"But our friends need us." Caroline countered shaking her head, she had an obligation to all of her friends, to help them through everything that was thrown at them, giving up and running for the rest of their eternities was not an option for her.

"And our mothers need us to stay alive." Tyler walked over to her capturing her face between his hands making her look at him a loving desperate look in his dark brown orbs. "Look, Stefan is going to do anything to keep Elena alive and Damon will do the same for Grace, whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you." He begged.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Caroline promised teary eyed. "I mean, if we have to spend the rest of out lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends." She informed him in a painful voice.

"I'll get our stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours." Tyler told her firmly, they couldn't waste anymore time in Mystic Falls after that, whatever happened happened.

"Deal!" She pressed her lips against his firmly.

"We've got to travel light, so what do you need?" He questioned, but she took his hands tilting her head to the side with a giddy smile.

"Just you." She replied before thinking twice, a thoughtful look over her face. "Maybe a curling iron." She laughed and kissed him once more. "Oh, I have to tell Bonnie!"

"I'll call Bonnie, ok?" Tyler informed her pressing his lips to her forehead. "Two hours, don't you dare be late." She nodded and they kissed once more, with even more passion that ever before as the blonde zipped from the room.

* * *

><p>Damon and Grace exit the elevator hand in hand as Bonnie followed in from behind, they were walking through a load of storage units whilst the couple continued to argue over Elena's decision to believe Elijah once again.<p>

"You know, we're not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals." Damon growled and Grace looked up at him rolling her chocolate-brown orbs fed up with his complaining.

"It was her call, Damon, I trust her and you should trust me." She hissed in a low tone, he glanced down at her once.

"I do trust you, but I don't trust her, I mean, everything bad that has ever happened has been because of her, Grace." He added and her eyes filled with scorn. "I mean, not _everything_ bad, but just the worst things..." He tried to recover, but she slipped her hand from his shaking her head. "Grace-"

"Don't." She ordered shaking her head. "I really don't want to hear it at the moment, Damon. Alright?" She growled and he shut up fast.

"Where's the body?" Bonnie asked over the awkward silence between the fighting couple. "As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."

"Hidden." Damon answered simply. "I was gonna use Unit 666, but I figured that would be a little obvious." They all stopped in front of the storage unit 1020, Damon placed his hand on the bottom of the door about to slid it up and open. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, a box of old playboys." He pushed it up opening the unit. "And one beef jerkified Original."

They walk to the back of the unit to see the coffin waiting, the witch opened it carefully to see Klaus' body inside, looking grey and dead when suddenly his eyes flashed open, they all jolted at the sight.

"Oh, creepy." Damon tickled his fingers down Grace's side as she remained extremely mad at him for smack talking her sister, but still smiled away.

"I need a minute." Bonnie announced.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie." Damon ordered in a low tone.

"Elena, Grace and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mothers a vampire. Could you just give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" The witch countered narrowing her eyes at him, as Grace pulled him from the until closing the door. "You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were up in her room speaking about the danger of having Jeremy around Alaric and the vampire was trying to assure her that he would be fine.<p>

"Stefan, make sure Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy." The doppelgänger ordered in a voice filled with concern.

"Jeremy will be fine." He assured her as he placed both of his hands on her little shoulders looking down into her hypnotizing chocolate-brown orbs. "Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric." He added and Elena gave him a more than worried look which he countered by caressing her face lovingly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home." She whimpered tilting her head down to look at the floor, the vampire placed one finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back." He leaned down and connected their lips romantically, she knotted her hands in his hair deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling back to look into each others eyes admiringly.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting next to Grace on a couch in one of the units as they spoke about the future, he had grovelled for her forgiveness about what he had said about her sister and she forgave him. The older vampire was playing with her fingers as she lay with her head on his lap staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"So, Gilbert, what do you think about marriage?" He questioned playing with her ring finger imagining a big diamond ring laying on it, her truly being his. "Would you ever want to... or not?"

"Sure, maybe one day." She answered hoping that was the answer he was looking for. "I mean, we have an eternity together, we have forever to decide what we want to do. Besides, I'm sure you'd get bored with me _very_ soon. I'm kinda boring." She moved herself so she was straddling his waist

"Yeah, I can see that." He joked and she cocked an eye brow at him before leaning her head down and pressing her lips to his, he lead his hand up her shirt playing with the soft silk like skin of her trimmed stomach. "You're right... I'd get bored."

"I hope you're joking." Grace muttered as she trailed her fangs down his throat, he chuckled darkly and twirled his fingers in her super long chocolate-brown locks.

"Never."

"Bite me." She scolded in a deathly tone.

"Happily." He zipped her over onto her back and buried her fangs into her neck making her squirm and squeal under his body. He licked at the already healing wound before going in for round two taking a gulp of her delicious blood when the elevator outside the door dinged telling them someone was here. "Your Barbie best friend is here." Damon muttered dislodging his fans from her slender neck.

"Mmm." Grace whispered as the wound healed, they both walked out of the room when suddenly Grace hit the ground with a thud the loud crack of her neck being snapped echoing the hall.

"Where is Klaus?" Alaric ordered putting Damon into a choke hold as he looked down at Grace concerned for her.

"How did you find us?" He rasped clawing at his hand but the newly made Original was too hard to fight, way to strong for him and his young girlfriend who was already temporarily dead on the floor.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent the law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires." Alaric countered in a low growl. "Now, where is Klaus!?"

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it!" Damon passed out and Alaric pushed him to the ground next to his girlfriend before zipping off searching the units for the mummified Original.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on her window seat looking out of the window hoping for her friends and family to return soon safe and in one piece but she knew that would be for a while, she hated that she couldn't help in any way. She looked over at Matt entered the room with a cup of tea for her handing it over.<p>

"Mm, thank you." She smiled as she took a sip of the hot tea, her face scrunched up as she tasted it, something was in there she had never had before, Matt sat on her neck opposite from her.

"Sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea." He admitted shamefully as the young doppelgänger just laughed drinking it appreciatively. "So, Stefan..."

"He saved my life, you know." Elena informed him in a voice full of pride. "I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went over the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me."

"So, do you feel like you owe him or something?" Matt questioned creasing his eye brows, he had never understood why Elena was with him completely, he had done so many bad things in her life and obviously had a hard time seeing the good things.

"No, it's not that." Elena answered shaking her head. "It's – after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anything, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan... it just... somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive." She smiled looking down into her tea for a moment. "He has done so many good things for me, the only reason that I know Grace is my sister is because Stefan told me... Grace is happy with Damon and finally she can move on from Klaus. If the two had never turned up then Grace would be in living hell and I'd be dead from the sacrifice."

"Mmm. I guess so." Matt muttered as he continued to watch Elena drinking her tea as she glanced out the window longingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonfire Party – Two Years Ago<strong>_

_Elena was about to leave the bonfire party that Bonnie, Grace and Matt had dragged her to when she saw Grace sitting on her own staring down at her phone, walking over to her she took a seat, the smaller brunette gave her a kind smile._

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing." She muttered before Elena cocked her eye brow at the girl. "Just Tyler... He's talking about us maybe being an item and I just... I don't see us working out, you know? There is something holding me back, I know something is going to come into my life and just... just consume me."_

"_How do you mean, Grace?"_

"_I can't explain it." She admitted shaking her head gently. "I just... I have this feeling something is going to change our lives very soon, Elena, I can't put my finger on it, but something is coming. Something big." Elena creased her eye brows._

"_I think you're just scared of commitment with Tyler Lockwood." The taller brunette joked and her young friend laughed nodding her head gently._

"_Maybe." Grace nodded her head. "Where are you going?"_

"_Home." Elena answered shrugging her shoulders. "I feel bad about ditching my family on family night, I'm heading home. I'm just about to call my mom, do you want a lift home?"_

"_No, it's alright, Elena. I'll walk."_

* * *

><p>Elena shook away in the passenger seat of Matt's drunk that was driving away from Mystic Falls, he had managed to sneak her out of the house without any of the vampires noticing and managed to get her to actually leave with the help of a little sedative in her tea.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked her brain was foggy, she didn't remember falling asleep and began to wonder why she was in Matt's car.

"It's the only way I was going to get you in this truck." Matt answered keeping his eyes on the road refusing to look over at the growing anger on her face.

"The tea." She grumbled rubbing her head painfully. "You drugged me?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, ok? You don't have any parents to tell you right from wrong and Grace isn't here to give you guidance she's so caught up in Damon herself Klaus drama she doesn't have time to think about more important things like you... You've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of."

"What the hell is going on, Matt." She sat up right in the chair looking out of the window to see how fast he was driving trying to get out-of-town.

"I'm getting you out-of-town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Alaric was zipping down the halls breaking the locks off of all the storage units trying to find Klaus but hadn't been able to find Klaus yet, he heard the elevator ding once again and heard heels clicking against the floor.<p>

"Grace! Damon!" Rebekah's sweet British voice called and it echoed around her. "Where are you both?" The new Original pulled out the white oak stake and began to stalk towards where the voice was coming from. "Grace, c'mon, this isn't funny!"

The blonde sauntered down the hall not realising that the hunter was trying to find her when suddenly she was grabbed by Grace who covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and pulled her into a unit where Damon was waiting.

"Shh! It's me. It's me." Grace assured her turning so she could see her, the blonde's eyes were softer as she saw the girl a sigh of relief falling from her lips.

Alaric growled as he heard Rebekah's heels stop clicking, opening the storage locker of 1020 he looked inside to see that the casket was gone from the room, obviously to him it had always been this empty and hadn't known they had stored it in there.

Grace, Rebekah and Damon were wheeling Klaus' open casket towards a waiting car when suddenly the blondes head smashed against it violently as she fell to the ground groaning in pain holding her head. The youngest vampire zipped around him distracting him for a moment as Damon launched him across the room, but he can back equally as fast throwing Grace across the room making her hit the concrete wall smacking her head hard and kicking Damon across the room so he had a chance to get at Klaus' body.

Rebekah zipped over to help the brunette girl stand as they watched frozen in shock horror as Klaus opened the casket and shoved the indestructible white oak stake into Klaus' open chest.

"No!" Rebekah and Grace screamed at the same time, if Klaus was telling the truth about being the sire of their bloodline then they were screwed, Rebekah held onto the brunette weakly as she watched her brother be destroyed. "No! No!" The blonde added as she let out painful sobs as Klaus' body set aflame.

"Next." Klaus smirked as he yanked the stake out of her brother's body looking over at the blonde who was in no state to fight for herself.

"Run, Bekah. Go! Run!" Grace ordered shoving the blonde to start running, she did taking off into the night running through the sobs that left her mouth, tears that stung her vision Alaric took of after her the stake wielded.

"No." Grace whimpered as she fell to the floor, this was the end for her a her lover, Damon rushed over and knelt next to her holding her tightly. "We're going to die, Damon. I can't die, I haven't lived yet."

"C'mon, Gracie, we can't stay here." Damon held back tears as he picked up his distort girlfriend and moved her into an empty storage unit pulling out his phone calling his younger brother as he held a sobbing Grace in his arms.

"Damon."

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead." The raven haired vampire brushed the brunettes hair from her face as she snuggled into his chest so scared of dying without doing everything she wanted.

"I feel ok, do you feel anything? How is Grace is she ok?"

"I'm fine, too. But she's scared." Damon whispered holding his girlfriend close as they sat on the floor, her between his legs.

"It took Sage an hour before she got sick." Stefan informed him knowing that Grace already knew that, she had been the one to end Finn's life resulting in the end of Sage and Troy.

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline." Damon answered it was just a show for Grace trying to get her to calm down but she was so scared shaking in his arms.

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you both back in Mystic Falls."

"For our epic goodbye, brother."

"For us. For Grace and Elena. Hell, I don't know about you, but I'd like to see you both one more time before I died..." Stefan countered in a mournful voice as Damon passed the phone down to the younger vampire who sniffled as she took it.

"Hello?"

"Grace?" Stefan questioned as he let out a deep sigh. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Fine." She whimpered drying her eyes as Damon held her closer kissing the back of her head lovingly linking his fingers with her free hand that was limp on the floor. "I'm going to miss you, Stefan." She sobbed.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright, ok?" Stefan cooed as Damon rubbed her hand holding back the tears that threatened to fall breaking his tough guy persona he was putting up for Grace. "But just for the record I'm going to miss you too, you're the best thing that's happened to my brother in a long time."

"Yeah." She choked out sniffling once more. "I heard what you said about us not being able to get home in time. Tell Elena... Tell Elena I loved her and give her a big hug, please." She whimpered and Stefan felt a tear run down his face as he nodded biting on his bottom lip. "I love you, Stefan. As a brother..." She laughed a little.

"I love you too, Grace. As a sister... What I said to you when I was compelled by Klaus and coming off the blood, I didn't mean it... It was the blood talking. I never did say sorry for that."

"I know." Grace whispered nodding a little as she leaned her head back against Damon's chest, at least that was one person she had made peace with before she died. "Here, I'll give you to Damon so you two can say your _epic goodbyes_." She laughed a little.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in the woods after he had just had a talk with his older brother, hanging up his phone he pushed it back into his pocket as Jeremy approached him.<p>

"Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out-of-town." Jeremy informed him thinking that he would go into a crazy but he just sighed a little.

"Damon seems to think everything is going to be fine, but I know he's just trying to keep it together for Grace. He keeps saying that Klaus was lying, but... I don't know." He whispered when suddenly Elijah and Caroline showed up.

"What happened?" The Original ordered and Stefan didn't say anything.

"Stefan?" The blonde ordered.

* * *

><p>"We should say something." Grace whispered now she had finally calmed down, still sitting between Damon's legs in the empty storage unit, he let out a small sigh. "We should say goodbye, you know, just for when... You know..."<p>

"What do you want me to say, Gracie?"

"Whatever you want to say." Grace answered turning around to she was looking at him still holding his hands. "I want you to tell me what you are really are feeling. How you really feel about me."

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you. I know if I ever lost you I would never be the same again that's why I fight so hard for you, but I don't want to trap you... I _want_ to give you choices, but I'm scared you'll make the wrong ones and... and I can't deal with losing you." Damon answered closing his eyes leaning his head back against the wall, she nodded as she continued to listen. "When I lost you... I hated it... I hated how upset you were, how you actually turned for Klaus for help. I thought I had lost you forever." She pressed a firm kiss to his lips to stop him from going any further.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore, you've made my life better than it ever could be." She whispered as she kissed his lips once more.

Damon pulled away from her lips as he said "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I never wanted you to be a vampire either." Damon whispered as he ran her hand over her cheeks carefully, she looked timidly into her eyes. "And if you ever wanted this I wanted to do it right. I wanted it to be right for you, not something you were cursed with."

"This isn't a curse, Damon." She leaned her forehead to his closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and looked into his skeptical icy blue orbs. "It isn't."

"How can you say that? This might be the end."

"Well, at least then my end with be with you." She countered in a sure voice. "I wouldn't want to die any other way than in your arms, Salvatore."

"I've never been more in love with you." He growled as he pulled her down into a heated passionate kiss that made her tremble with pleasure as he rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've always been insanely in love with you." She answered with a small smile pressing her lips to his once more before he pulled away.

"I need to tell you something else... I knew you before you knew me." He informed her and she gave him a questionable look unsure to what he meant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace's room – Two Years Ago<strong>_

_Damon skulked around young Grace's room searching through all of her stuff whilst she showered singing loudly, intoxicated. He had searched through her phone to see that this young fleshy human was not Fayth, whom he had been searching for._

_He smiled a little when he heard her sing louder, the shower suddenly shut off and Damon hid himself as Grace walked from the room with a little white towel tied around her tiny petite body her longish chocolate-brown locks hanging loosely around her shoulders._

"_Hmm, that's weird. I swear I left my phone in here." She muttered as Damon looked down to see he was still holding her phone in his hand, she shrugged her shoulders as she dropped her towel to the floor, the vampire couldn't believe it when he looked away from the teens tempting body giving her privacy._

_She climbed into her bed falling asleep almost instantly snoring lightly, he smiled to himself as he walked towards her laying her phone back down on the side leaning down to press the most subtle of kisses to her temple, she stirred in her sleep but did not wake up._

"_Goodnight, Angel. I hope I meet you soon." He whispered running his hands through her damp chocolate-brown locks before zipping from the room._

* * *

><p>"You saw me naked?"<p>

"No, no. I looked away." Damon answered honestly and she laughed a little pressing her lips against his firmly when suddenly her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, pulling away he layered her neck with butterfly kisses as she answered her phone breathlessly. "Hey Elena."

"How are you both feeling? Are there any symptoms?" She asked nervously as she sat in the front seat on Matt's car gnawing on her thumb nail anxiously.

"Not yet." Grace answered as Damon worked on her neck more, suckling the skin into his mouth nibbling it and so on. "Where are you?" She could hear the roar on an engine.

"Matt's taking me home."

"To Stefan." Grace whispered a small part of her was screaming at her, she was her sister, she was supposed to see her before she died, but if she was in Elena's situation she would hate to have to choose between Damon and her.

"Not just to Stefan, Grace. To Tyler, to Caroline."

"I know." Grace whimpered as Damon looked up at her concerned seeing the tears in her eyes. "I guess this is where we say we're glad that we found out we were related and stuff?"

"Yeah." Elena choked out a sob. "I guess it is... I really am, Grace. I always thought of you as a sister to me, but I guess being my twin just confirmed that."

"I guess it did." Grace smiled a little. "You're the only _real_ sibling I've ever had. Before that I was an only child and now I have a whole family, an amazing boyfriend. My life is perfect." She ran her hand over Damon's smooth cheek.

"You're gonna be fine." Elena's voice grew stronger, she didn't want to think about her twin giving up on everything she had gained in her short life. "You hear me, Grace Gilbert. You're going to be ok and I'm going to see you soon."

"Real soon." Grace whispered as the door to the storage unit opened and Alaric stood in the doorway, Damon growled as he saw him and both the vampires stood up. "Bye, 'Lena." She hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. "I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip..." Alaric rushed forward Damon stood in front of her and took the punch.

* * *

><p>Caroline rushed down into the Lockwood Cellar in a blind panic looking for her hybrid boyfriend, they might not had been affected by Klaus' sire bloodline just yet, but Tyler was a true hybrid of him, he was would not live long after like the vampires would.<p>

"Tyler! Tyler!" She stopped in the middle of the cellar running her hands through her curled blonde looks to see that he wasn't there like he said he would be. "Oh my God!"

"Caroline?" A gruff voice walked into the room and she launched herself over to him wrapping her arms around his neck smelling his masculine scent filling her whole body. "Tyler! Oh my God!"

"Hey, sorry, I was just with Bonnie." He answered and they pulled away, still stay close to each other, the hybrid caught how distort the young vampire was as she stared up into his dark brown orbs. "What happened?"

"Klaus died. He's dead."

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." He assured her in a loving tone, but it wasn't herself that she was worried about, it was more of her hybrid boyfriend that her heart ached for.

"No it's no me that I'm worried about."

"There's no point." Tyler muttered putting his head down, he knew his fate, he knew what was in store for him. "I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, ok?" He kissed her passionately as they held each other close and lovingly when suddenly Tyler began to call out in pain, he fell to the floor coughing and clutching his chest. "Do you feel anything?" He asked when he managed to control himself.

"No, I feel fine." She answered.

"I need you to get out of here." Tyler ordered giving her a pleading look, the last thing he wanted was for her to see him die in front of her. "I don't want you to watch me die."

"No, I'm not leaving!" She answered as he began to call out in pain once again, she knelt by his side coaching him through it as best she could. "I'm staying."

"No."

"Yes!"

"You run, or I'll make you run." He threatened looking at her, he didn't want to accidentally hurt he too.

"I'm not leaving." She answered nervously when suddenly he began to transform, she froze in fear as she saw his amber eyes staring at her intensely with authority behind them.

"Go!"

The blonde sobbed as she rushed out of the cellar her break was breaking into a thousand mini piece at the thought of her only love dying all on his own.

* * *

><p>A little while later Elena was sitting in the car speaking to Caroline on the phone with tears in her eyes drying them with the back of her hand.<p>

"You too, Care." She whispered as she hung up sliding her phone into her pocket looking over at Matt who was waiting on the news. "It's Tyler, he um... he's..."

"Damn it!" Matt cursed as he began to choke up, his best friend was dead due to vampires, first he had to go through the curse of being a werewolf, then through the curse of being a sired hybrid to Klaus and now he was dead. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He growled as he hit the steering wheel repeatedly.

"Matt, Matt! No. Stop it!" Elena ordered him trying to calm him.

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena."

* * *

><p>Elijah was standing in the woods all on his own with a thoughtful look on his face when suddenly his blonde sister appeared in front of him with tears in her crystal blue orbs, she had never looked so fragile and human.<p>

"He's gone, Elijah." Rebekah stuttered over her words. "There was nothing I could do to stop it." He strode over and caught her in his arms hugging her tightly, like a brother shoulder when his baby sister was upset.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived." Elijah noted aloud, he was so confused about which Original started the bloodline for the rest of the vampires, it wasn't himself. "You said Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did." Rebekah answered sniffling as she pulled back to look into his wide, glassy eyes.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah voice was full of certainty, if that was the case all those vampires were meant to be at least sick by not, if not dead.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah muttered deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the Lockwood Cellar sneakily pushing the door opened and closing it after her, she walked into the middle of the room and looked around not seeing anyone. "I know you're here." She called.<p>

With that Tyler walked out of the shadows of the room where he had hidden and said. "I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you." His voice was clearer than usual, a certain posh tone to it.

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you." Bonnie answered crossing her hands over her chest revealing that she had put Klaus' soul into Tyler's body keeping the Original alive once more so that her friends and family could live.

Klaus tisked shaking young Tyler's head in the process. "The spirits won't be happy with you."

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore." Bonnie answered creasing her light brown eyes, she was so fed up of everything pushing her around and telling her what she could and couldn't do, she was a witch and she could do what she wanted. "I done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to."

* * *

><p>Stefan was pacing the floor in the woods waiting for anymore news on where Elena was, or what was happened with Klaus maybe being their sire to their bloodline, but he felt fine, he just prayed that the rest of his friends and family did.<p>

His phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket looking at the ID to see that Unknown was calling, hitting answered he greeted. "Hello?"

"You're alive. Congratulations." Rebekah's voice was stronger now from where she had cried, but her congratulations was filled with spite and sarcasm, they made had all still been alive but Alaric was still out there and her brother was dead. She was hurting.

"Rebekah."

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute." The blonde informed him and Stefan let out a breathy sigh of relief.

"Yeah, he told me that." Stefan announced nodding his head. "He also said you two would be long gone out-of-town by now." He added, no one in their family wanted the Original's to stick around after all this, but deep down Stefan knew he wouldn't get ride of them that easily and that this wouldn't be the last of them.

"That's the problem." Rebekah muttered. "Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running." She told him in a sick voice, she was done with having to run from people, she just wanted to be able to stop for a moment and appreciate what she had, but all she had ever done was run her whole life.

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead." There was deep regret within her voice when she mourned the loss of her older brother. "There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and only way to get rid of Alaric..." The statement hung in the dry air for a moment making Stefan stiffen.

"Rebekah, no!"

* * *

><p>Elena was looking down at her phone which continued to flash that she was running low on battery not that they were coming close to Mystic Falls once more. "I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying."<p>

"Here." Matt pulled out his phone from his pocket whilst driving with one hand. "Use mine." He handed it over as he turned the corner about to drive over Wickery Bridge, the same place where Elena had lost her adoption parents a couple of years back.

"Thanks." She smiled when suddenly she looked back at the road to see a blonde standing there directly in the road, Matt hadn't seen her yet. "Matt, look out!" He swerved to avoid the Original who watched them as they went over the edge smashing through the guardrail into the water.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wickery Bridge – Two Years Ago<strong>_

_Elena was coughing and spluttering as she woke in the back seat of her parents car as they both drove her home from the bonfire party her friends had dragged her to, she began to panic when she saw that their car was submerging into the water under Wickery Bridge._

"_Dad!?" She called as she Dad sat in the drivers seat trying not to panic, trying to work out what he could do to save him family from certain doom. "Dad!"_

"_We're gonna be ok. I promise." He tried to calm her but she was panicking like her mother._

"_Dad!" She called as the car began to sunk down deep into the water._

* * *

><p>Alaric launched Grace across the room and she landed onto of Klaus' now very dead body, she groaned as she looked up at the ceiling, Damon and her were being beaten by this Original who was taking it's aggression out on them. He punched Damon even more until he fell down to the ground almost unconscious.<p>

"You're both not going to fight back?" he saw Grace drag herself from the coffin falling to the floor with a thud, she was so weak and Damon could see this.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric." Damon answered in a deeply sarcastic tone, Alaric lashed out and kicked him in the stomach as he growled at him.

"Don't call me that." He kicked the raven hair vampire in the face making him spit out blood, he zipped over to Grace's side as Alaric stalked over to them both. "We're not friends."

"We were."

"well, our friendship was part of the problem." The new Original answered narrowing his green orbs darkly. "It's what kept me weak. It's also why I took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm going to break you. Both of you." Damon reached out and took his girlfriends hand seeing her cry mouthing 'I love you' which she returned.

He stomped on Grace's stomach making her call out before kicking Damon in the face once more, she was rolling in pain and Damon dried the blood before growling at him. "Is that all you got?"

"Not quiet." He answered grabbing Grace by her hair standing her up and holding a wooden stake to her chest, Damon didn't waste anytime in grabbing the stake from his hand throwing it across the room and punching Alaric in the face so he let his weak girlfriend go.

* * *

><p>Matt's truck quickly flooded with water as it sunk to the bottom of the lake, the doppelgänger woke up and glanced over at Matt whose eyes were shut she began to shake him trying to wake him up. She could remember when she had been trapped in a car before, her dad had tried to bust the window open, but he had not luck, but maybe with Matt's older car, she slammed her elbow into it trying to break it but nothing seemed to be working.<p>

Leaning her head back she knew this was it, this was the end, Matt wasn't going to wake up and they were going to die together. Suddenly a face appeared the other side of the window, it was Stefan. Her hero.

He ripped the door off with all of his supernatural strength and leaned over for Elena who was currently still awake, but her lungs were filling up fast, she pushing him towards Matt but he shook his head and tried to take her again. She persisted that he got out Matt first. He gave her a loving look as he couldn't save them both and she seemed to accept that. He broke Matt's seatbelt and swam Matt back to the surface.

As he did Elena could feel her life being drained from her, she never thought her life would end like this. The same way her parents passed. Letting out her last few air bubbles her eyes fluttered closed. Dead.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon continued to struggle when suddenly Alaric began to feel weak, his skin going a pale grey colour as he fell to the floor, Grace looked over confused as she pulled herself to her feet slowly.<p>

"What's happening?" Alaric rasped as he fell onto his back, Damon and Grace were so confused, but that meant if Alaric was dead. Then Elena was dead.

"No! Please. No." Grace launched herself over to the Originals side more tears falling, Damon was shaking his head as he held Grace in his arms. "Please, don't be dead. Please." She begged but it was too late, the Original died.

* * *

><p>Much later Elena was laying in the morgue on a stretched as Stefan stood next to her with tears in his eyes watching his dead lover on the table. They had only just got back together. This wasn't fair.<p>

* * *

><p>The doors to the hospital opened and Grace stormed in seriously angry, Damon followed trying to calm her down, but her temper and emotions were through the roof at the thought of her sister being dead.<p>

Damon took her hands. "Gracie, stop. Stop."

"Where is she?!" Grace roared, people backed away as Damon caught her in his arms trying to calm her, luckily Dr. Fell was there and walked over to them both with a look of grief and sorrow on her face.

"No, Grace. You have to stop-"

"Where is she!?" Grace ordered but Meredith grabbed her arm making the vampire face her, she was so close just to shoving this woman away and finding her sister.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral haemorrhage, bleeding of the brain." She explained in terms Grace would understand.

Running her ands through her thick chocolate-brown hair Grace winced a little looking up at the woman with teary eyes. "What are you saying?"

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I _helped_ her. She needed my _help_." Meredith explained slowly, shock appeared over Grace's before it turned to anger, Damon shook his head as he held Grace back.

"You what?" She growled.

* * *

><p>In the morgue Stefan was surprised when Elena's eyes burst open and she took a deep gasp inwards revealing that she was now in transition to becoming a vampire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So (sniff sniff) this is it for now until October that is! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have been writing it and talking to all of you! I know this took a while to get out, but I struggled writing it, I was so sad I had to stop the story.**

**Tell me what you want to see next season from Drace, Grace. I'll tell you what I want to see, I want to see Grace turn into a little Damon and stand up for herself, I mean, she's going to be hurting, so why not!**

**Oh, I would have added my new story today, but I'm not sure how I feel about it yet plus, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, so like as a present you could maybe review, please :)**

**If you left a review on the last chapter then it will be just below, thank you so much to every for all the support and I hope you all enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>SerenaDanaRed80 – wow, that's a long review, but I loved reading it all! It totally agreed with all of it, and everyone loves Caroline, I think Grace is in denial at points, but she ended up with the right person in the end.<strong>

**Anna – Aww, thank you so much, gonna make me cry if you're not careful! Yeah, new season I'm going to put in more of Grace's strengths and telepathy because I just want her to become stronger as a person.**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS – I agree with you, raunchy motel sex is always good!**

**winxgirl1997 – I'm sorry if this was a little longer than I wanted it to be.**

**Amanda – Thank you!**

**Chloe – Stelena and Drace are the best!**

**Mia Salvatore – God, I'm going to miss this story, too. I'm not sure what I'm going to do without it, probably write another good story, I hope! xoxo**

**xxxRena – I know, poor Grace, I always feel she draws the short straw, but I guess that's just life sometimes, especially when you have a crazy hybrid and a blue eyed vampire there to protect you!**

**David Fishwick – Thank you so much!**

**Storylover3 – I know what you mean aha!**

**TheElegantFaerie – Yeah, I wanted Grace to be with Damon if they were to die and I wanted the sad goodbye to be over the phone, because I wouldn't be able to deal with Damon and Grace saying goodbye over the phone.**

**ADORATIO – Me too! Can't wait till October!**

**Destined2RunWithTheWolves – Thank you! x**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Touchy touchy Damon is the best! Along with protective Damon!**

**pieperson9708 – I totally agree with you, Damon just needs a break the poor guy, but you know, with the Damon/OC stories he's always going to be happy in some way (Well at least you hope) x**

**SharkGurl – I think you're right he might have had some kind of chance with Grace, but she saw him for what he truly was a murdering psychopathic killing machine, not like Damon hasn't killed before, but he didn't kill anyone so important to her. I'm thinking of going Klaroline on this story, maybe if Klaus can get over Grace for a minute to see the gorgeous Caroline!**

**susl – Can't wait till October, the new story might be up soon hopefully!**

**grapejuice101 – I know, but people do crazy things when they are psychopathic Originals trying to murder all vampires. It sucks, but it's true.**

**Annaella – I would love some ideas for Drace oneshots. About the relationships like Drace just know each other so well and really love each other. Really. And like you said Klace is just sheer lust and blood bond which according to Grace is gone, but maybe it's not who knows! ****Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	67. Growing Pains

Twisted Love

Season Four

Growing Pains

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace's Dream<strong>_

_Blinking a couple of times Grace woke up in the middle of a dark mysterious woods with a deep fog around her feet, rubbing her large chocolate-brown orbs she gazed around for a moment trying to process where she was or what was happening, trying to remember her last memory, but nothing came to mind._

"_... If I hold this in any longer... I feel as if I will explode." Damon's voice wracked through her brain as she glanced around trying to find him. "What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He added, Grace remembered this conversation, this was the first time they'd said they love each other, a great memory._

"Love _is fuelled by _lust_." Klaus' British voice ran through her body making her shiver as she turned abruptly trying to find where the voices were coming from, she remember these conversations. They were seared into her brain unable to forget or move on. "You called me today. You got into bed willingly. Just remember you have given yourself to me, just as I have given myself to you."_

_She launched herself through the tall, leafless trees desperately trying to find an exit to this never-ending hell hole she continued to hear voices of previous memories each around her hopelessly._

"_Listen, about what Nik did to you the other night..." Rebekah's soft voice came burning through her as she leaned back against the wall looking around helplessly. "He doesn't mean it. He just has a terrible temper."_

"_What is happening?" Grace hissed as she slowed down to a walk, when she ran in the same direction it just seemed to continue on and on trying to find an exit or escape hatch to this dream of memories._

"_I love you, too, Grace. As a sister..." Stefan began and she slid down a willowy tree defeated just listening to the voices hoping it would end soon. "What I said to you when I was compelled by Klaus and coming off the blood, I didn't mean it... It was the blood talking. I never did say sorry for that."_

"_I helped her. She needed my help." The last voice was Meredith, she remembered this one vividly, it was recent, very recent. She remembered trying to pin the poor doctor and chew into her flesh and Damon had to... he had to knock her out..._

* * *

><p>Gasping loudly as she woke up Grace glanced around the Gilbert living room seeing that Damon was sitting at the end of the couch by her feet waiting for her to wake up, as soon as she opened her eyes he was checking her over for any psychical damage, none that he could see.<p>

"Tell me you're ok." He ordered, it wasn't a question, he hated having to take her down in the hospital, but anymore public stunts like that and she was going to have a problem on her hands, which meant he was going to have a problem on his hands and both didn't need that at the moment.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She assured him and he crushed his lips to her with such a demanding passion, she wasn't sure whether it was an apology or a need. "Damon..." She took a breath as he tried to go back in for another heated kiss. "Just... Just... Let's get a drink." She managed to breath out.

He nodded as he stood up carefully and led her through to the kitchen reaching up in a cupboard seeing one of Alaric's old Bourbon's that had sat in there untouched since he passed, he popped open the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he looked across from her, she nodded at him rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry, but I needed to, people were there and-"

"Damon, you don't need to apologise." She assured him in a soft voice as she walked over and ran her hand over his smooth cheek lovingly looking up into his icy blue orbs. "You did what you did for a reason, and if you hadn't I would have killed Meredith. So, thank you." She smiled before downing her drink in one quick chug. "Not that she didn't deserve it... Feeding my sister vampire blood. Dammit."

"I know you're angry and hurting, but, trust me, running out and killing someone isn't going to help any of us now." Damon answered in a serious tone as she poured herself another drink and quickly downed it, he scoffed as he watched her. "Thirsty?"

"Drink helps." She answered leaning forward on her elbows on the counter as Damon poured her another drink which she didn't hesitate to knock back. "Where is she?" He looked upstairs and she nodded once, she wasn't sure she if she could rack up the nerve to go up there.

"You need to see her, Gracie." Damon ran his hand down her back softly she relished in his touch as he rubbed her lower back sensually. "She can't be alone in this." She knew he was right and couldn't deny her sister the support she needs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's Dream<strong>_

_Elena could see a little brunette girl sprinting through a meadow laughing happily, she couldn't have been any older than six whilst another little brunette girl chased her with all she could muster, she was around the same age. They both fell down onto the soft grass giggling and laughing before sitting up right and facing each other._

_She noticed them both, it was herself and Grace. Her jaw fell open as she walked towards them kneeling down next to them, neither seemed to notice her as she caught wind of their conversation, she remembered this so vividly._

"_We'll be best friends forever." Younger Elena smiles at the girl opposite who smiles as she leant over and hugged her friend warmly._

"_Yeah, we will be. Forever and ever." Young Grace confirmed as they pulled back and began playing games all over again relishing in their childhood whilst they could._

_Elena remembered how quick her and Grace became friends, how quickly they bonded, became sisters and then... then they found out they were sisters and life got a lot more complicated than just being twins._

_Suddenly a loud pounding and drilling, church bells chiming, sirens in the distance was pulling Elena from her dream, pulling her away from a much simpler time of her life..._

* * *

><p>Elena gasped as she sat upright in her bed looking to see Stefan sitting at the foot a concerned look on his face as he reached out and touched her arm trying to sooth her, she looked around the room, Damon stood in the door way and Grace leant against the wall watching her as she adjusted to her surroundings.<p>

"St-Stefan..." Elena breathed out heavily trying to get her breathing to calm down but nothing seemed to be working, her heart was thudding so loud she could hear it in her ears, her head was aching so bad and her gums felt as if they were being torn apart in her mouth.

"Hey, I'm right here..." Stefan assures her in a loving tone as he lowers his hand to engulf her shaking one trying to calm her down before she had a panic attack. "You've been in and out for hours."

"W-What happened?" Elena questions looking around the room searching for an answer on their face before Grace stepped forward, placing her empty glass on the dressing table before glancing down at her sister who was in transition.

"You were in an accident." Grace informs her in a soft voice but her eyes tried to show as little emotion as possible as she kept it together for her sister, Elena could remember the car accident playing over and over in her head, almost hitting Rebekah and then driving off of Wickery Bridge with Matt in the car...

"Oh my God. Matt!" She remembered as she tried to move, Grace couldn't help but feel a wave of anger wash through her body, Matt was her friend he was a good friend and one of their only human friends left but Elena was her sister, if he hadn't have been so _stupid_ to take her out-of-town then Elena wouldn't be in this situation.

"Alive? Yeah." Grace muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, Damon glanced across at her almost feeling the anger against Matt and wanting to help make it right or at least make Grace feel better, but there was nothing he could do short of killing him.

"He's fine." Stefan answered Elena as she let out a heavy sigh of relief in knowing her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends was ok. They were a family and she didn't want to lose any of her family members, not anymore, they had already lost so many people as it was.

"Thank you." Elena gave him the smallest smile of appreciation that he wasn't even sure he saw as she continued to rack her brain for more answers, what had happened after that, she just seemed to blank. "But how did you..."

"Save you?" Grace's broken voice came from across the room once more, Elena glanced up at her sister who was still leaning against the room, she could see how glassy her eyes were as she continued to try to hold it together, but slowly her façade was washing away. "He... He didn't." She added in a breathy voice as Damon went and stood next to her, taking her hand lovingly giving it a squeeze.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before this all happened, your injuries were worse than we all knew." Stefan explained and Elena's jaw fell agape as she listened to the story of how she died, and how she was there now. "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Grace's blood to heal you." Elena glanced over at her sister who had a deeply apologetic look on her face.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Damon told her letting her put the pieces together in her head, Stefan had been unable to save her from certain death to save Matt's life, but she had vampire blood in her system, her sisters vampire blood.

"Oh my God." Elena whispered as she looked between the three vampires sitting with her horror pulling over her delicate features covering her mouth for a moment before asking. "Does that mean... Am I dead?!" She demanded and each of them glanced at each other. "No. No. No. No! That wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan carefully took both of her violently shaking hands. "I talked to Bonnie, she said she's stronger than ever, she said there might be something she can do to help you." His voice was soft as he almost felt the scepticism rolling off of Grace and Damon from across the room.

"Are we really going to sit her and act like this isn't happening?" Grace hissed as she dried the tears away from her eyes. "I don't think we should ignore that Elena is in transition as we speak, we don't have time to look for an alternative, we should just plan for-"

"We have an entire day before she has to feed, Grace. We can try to work out something, and if-"

"There is no other way out of this. We should know better than anyone." Grace looked between Damon, whom was had a look on his face that agreed with his girlfriend completely, and Stefan whom was giving her a pleading look, he needed her to believe, he needed her to stand by him with this. "We all know the drill, we've all been there, you feed or you die. There is no door number three, Stefan..." She shook her head from side to side before walking from the room at a swift pace swinging the door open making it hit the wall with a loud bang, denting the wall.

After a moment of silence Elena frowned a little looking through the door to hear her sister leaving the house, probably to get some fresh air and calm down. "I was ready to die." She announced in a weak voice. "I was supposed to die... I was... I don't want to be... I can't be a vampire." There was a heavy layer of fear to her shaking voice. "If there is something that Bonnie can do, we have to try. Just make sure Grace understands..."

"We will. I'll talk to her-"

"No, it's ok." Damon spoke up from where he was stood with an almost angry look on his face, although he was more frustrated with the way Stefan was handling Elena's transition, his girlfriend was right, they could ask Bonnie for all they wanted, but when push came to shove they needed to prepare Elena for the biggest change of her life when or if everything fell through. "I'll go see her."

* * *

><p>Outside Grace was pacing up and down the porch before taking a seat on the porch swing sighing in defeat, she felt awful about what she had said up there, she knew how scary it was for Elena to be going through a transition, she had gone through it herself. The door opened behind her and she glanced up to see her raven haired boyfriend walking out with a sad smile.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"Angry. Sad. Stressed." She listed emotions that were buzzing through her body as Damon took a seat next to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, but I don't think anyone is going to be happy if I run in there with blood and force feed it to Elena." Damon muttered kissing the top of her head making her let out a small giggle.

"I think you're right." Grace muttered as she linked their fingers together letting out a small sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I just feel like we're setting her up for disappointment, no matter how powerful Bonnie is she can't bring someone back from the dead... I want Elena to be ready for this."

"I know. I know." Damon whispered as he stroked her hip bone with his free hand leaning them both back swinging the swing gently as they both began to relax. "But you know Stefan, stubborn and set in his ways. If he thinks that for a second that Bonnie might have some sort of spell, then he's Team Bonnie, all you have to do at the moment is help Elena through this. You know what it's like, you've been through this."

"Yeah, but I didn't wait an entire day to feed. I barely waited a couple of hours." Grace answered in a low voice shutting her eyes feeling so safe against Damon's warm chest. "She's gonna get weaker and weaker until she's barely able to open her eyes." She sighed a little before saying what she was truly feeling. "Out of everyone, this was the last person I wanted this to happen to. I could deal with Caroline being turned, she's strong. And me, I just about dealt with this, but I had you to help me and mentor me-"

"And if Elena has to go through this then she has Stefan, and most importantly she has you, you're young, you know everything that's going through her head better than what Stefan remembers when he was first turned." Damon assured her squeezing her hand making her sigh once more. "What else is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can see something that you're hiding from me." Damon answered as he pulled back and looked into her shinning chocolate-brown orbs with compassion. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing." She whispered as she tucked a piece of her rich brown tresses behind her ear and stood up from the porch swing giving him a trying smile. "It's just a little stressful taking on all this, you know?" She leaned down and pressed a thoughtful kiss to his lips before entering the house once more, guilt overtaking her as she thought of her sister being a vampire because it was her blood in her system.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Stefan standing there drinking some of Alaric's bourbon before sliding the bottle over to her. "I know you're angry at me, and you have every right to be, she's your sister and you want to look out for her. But, Grace, I don't want this for her..."

"Dammit, Stefan." Grace's voice was defeated and weak as she looked up at him through tearful eyes. "Do you really think I want Elena to be a vampire? When most of the time it's what we've thought against. I didn't want this for me and I don't want this for her, but we all know the endgame: feed or die." She looked up into his pleading eyes for a moment, she knew that he needed her to back him on this. "But... But Bonnie, you said you think she can do this, then I'm with you."

"Thank you." Stefan smiled in appreciation before crossing the kitchen to hug her in brotherly fashion before pulling away. "Really, Grace. Thank you." He smiled at her for a moment.

"It's no problem." Grace answered before pulling away and looking over her shoulder at Damon, his expression was blank as he watched the two hug for a moment, she walked past him and gave him a loving smile before pecking him on the cheeks and heading up the stairs to check on her sister.

"You don't really believe she's on your side, do you?" Damon questioned as he walked into the kitchen with an exasperated look on his face. "She took one look at the desperate sick puppy dog look on your face and caved, brother." He shook his head from side to side. "She knows her sister has to turn..."

"I made a mess." Stefan admitted as he ran his hands through his long spiked hair. "I made a choice that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life... Just like you did when you weren't here for Grace the night she was killed."

Damon gritted his teeth for a moment, that had been the one thing to haunt his dream, if he had never left for the stupid road trip with Elena and Alaric would Grace still be alive now? He had promised himself from that moment on that he would protect Grace with his life... Not like that had gone very well so far, between crazy infatuated original hybrids and psychotic murderous vampire hunters turned originals she had been really hurt.

"Just like you were there when Grace got killed, too? I gave you one thing to do, Stefan. One thing. You asked me to look after Elena and I told you to look after Grace. Elena came back alive that night, did Grace?" Damon growled as he launched himself at his brother, they tackled each other around the kitchen until Stefan broke away with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry I let Grace turn, but I have to do what's right for Elena-"

"And where were you when you had to do what was right for Grace, dammit!" He growled as he slammed his fist into the wall with a great deal of strength, pictures on the walls shook, ordainments tumbled almost falling over. "You know what Grace told me a little while back, she told me she never wanted to be a vampire, she wanted to grow up... she misses being human and you know what? It broke my heart hearing it, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Damon, I-"

"And the same thing is going to happen to you, Stefan. Right now with Elena. There is nothing that witch is going to be able to do, so you're just going to have to grit your teeth and deal with her becoming a vampire, like I did with Grace."

* * *

><p>Grace bit back a sob as she heard the two speaking downstairs, walking into her sister's room she saw her struggling with the light coming through the window and decided it was time to close the blinds. "How are you feeling, 'Lena?" Her voice was caution, she knew her sister was a ticking time bomb, but part of her wanted her sister to take it out on her, the guilt was so enormous she needed something to take it away.<p>

Elena racked her fingers through her long chocolate-brown hair anxiously letting out a shaky breath as she looked over her shoulder at her twin for a moment. "Horrible. I-I'm on edge and I keep h-hearing things." She muttered as she looked in the mirror at herself, she was pale but sweat was rolling down her forehead. "W-What am I supposed to do?"

Blood. Drink. Human. Blood. "I think you already know the answer to that question." Grace whispered as she bit her bottom lip a bit before sitting down on the end of the bed looking across at her sister with a sad expression on her face. "I promise it gets easier, Elena. I mean, look at me and Care, we've been doing this for a while now, and we're fine-"

"I'm not like you two, Grace. Dammit, I'm not strong." Elena whispered as she pushed her top lip up to look at her gums that appeared to be more red and painful than before. "God! Why do my gums hurt so much?" She breathed out angrily looking at her sister through the mirror so many questions to continue asking her.

"These." She pushed her fangs out letting her vampire side seep through, her sister sighed a little and began to pace around the room massaging her aching temples carefully. "My body is on fire, I can't... This room..." She looked around and Grace wandered over to the window opening it, the transitioning human quickly shielded away from the sunlight before the vampire closed it again. "I'll, uh, I'll go get you a towel, alright?"

Elena closed her eyes for a moment hearing Grace moving majestically around the bathroom barely making any noise that any normal human would hear as she opened her eyes again she saw Jeremy leaning against the doorway with a concerned look on his face, she got up and ran over to him giving him a big hug.

"Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern for his older sister as she slowly shook her head from side to side. "I watched Vicki go through this. She was a mess, her emotions were all over the place, all these old memories came flooding back-"

"I'm fine." Elena assured him with a smile trying to ignore the burning light behind her, hearing it buzz loudly in her ear as she kept her temper down, keeping it together for her baby brother. "I'm not Vicki."

"No, you're not..." Jeremy confirmed with a small head nod. "You're you. You act like everyone's ok so that nobody worries about you, but you need help-"

"I said I'm fine ok." There was a hint of frustration behind Elena's voice and Jeremy had noticed it, Grace stood in the doorway to the bathroom unseen by both the transitioning human and the taller boy. "I-I-I'm sorry. Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she said when I was shot she made some plea to the witch spirits and they listened." Jeremy informs her and Elena creased her eye brows, she wanted to come back humans, she didn't want to see ghost of her family and everyone else like her brother did.

"But the consciences were horrible-"

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire?" Jeremy hissed looking down at his sister as a jaw went slack. "I need my sister, not another one of them..." He added before turning and walking from the room.

Grace let a small tear drop down her face as she walked back in the room and handed Elena an icy wet towel for her to place on her forehead, which Elena took thankfully before pulling her sister into a hug. "I'm s-sorry he said that..." Elena cried hysterically. "I'm so sorry, Grace. He doesn't mean it-"

It was going to be a long day of highly strung emotions...

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood in the Lockwood Cellar glancing down at Klaus' desecrating body with a hard look on her face when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tyler's announced and she turned abruptly knowing that it was truly Klaus inside of there.<p>

"What is it that you're doing here, Klaus?" Bonnie's voice was cold as she narrowed her eyes at the hybrid. "The deal that you made with Tyler was that you jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes. When I assumed I'd be a pile of ash." Klaus countered as he took a couple of steps towards her looking down at his original body. "But apparently fate and oxygen intervened and there I am." He looked up at the witch who was clearly weary by his presence. "Put me back."

"I can't right now..." Bonnie knew she had to do al she could to help save Elena before she did anything for Klaus, she needed to be there for her best friend and didn't want her to end up a vampire like so many other of her friends and family.

Klaus raised his eye brows in surprise of Bonnie turning him down. "Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable." He informed her in a deathly low voice.

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed." Bonnie tried to explain to Klaus who couldn't care less about Elena and her transition problems, now she was no longer human her blood was useless to him.

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern..."

"You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie narrowed her light brown orbs at the hybrid who lashed out and grabbed her by her throat choking her, she clawed against his hand trying to get him off.

"And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out." Klaus countered tilting his head to the side glaring down at her. "Now put me back."

"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids." Bonnie tried to tempt him with the idea of still being able to make his army of hybrids like he always wanted. "Isn't that what you really want."

With that Klaus released Bonnie from his grip and she began to leave when he suddenly zipped in front of her standing there blocking her only exit. "Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie." He cocked an eye brow and she gulped, she hated the idea of having to keep Klaus still being alive from her friends.

* * *

><p>Meredith was looking down the wall way rubbing the bruises on her neck where Grace had attacked her, she hadn't blamed the young girl, she was angry and upset that her sister was becoming like her. Looking up she sees Paster Young and some deputies approaching her.<p>

"Paster Young!" Her voice was kind and high as he looked at her with an emotionless look on her face. "To what do we owe the honour? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again." She joked before she sat the serious look on his face.

"Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were..." He looked over his shoulder one of the deputies. "Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"What are you doing?" Meredith questioned watching one of the deputies walk past her towards the blood bank they kept in the basement.

"Adding a few security measures." He answered as the deputies left began to search around the hospital for anything that was amiss. "The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves."

"What gave you that authority?" Meredith demanded in a low voice watching as they searched her hospital without her say so.

"The Council." Paster Younger answered giving her a deeply apologetic look. "They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests." He referred to the fact that the Mayor of the town was hiding her son who was a hybrid and the Sheriff who was hiding her daughter who was a vampire.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith." He answered and her eyes went wide her jaw dropping agape. "Probably time to start looking for a new job." He threatened as he walked past her further into the hospital leaving her standing there shocked and angry.

* * *

><p>Matt was standing in his room at the hospital after he had been discharged after his injuries with Caroline stood with him looking distort and lost thinking that Tyler was dead.<p>

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire." Matt stated as he pulled his chequered over shirt on looking across at the blonde who gave him a sorrow filled look, he knew he must have been so guilt ridden.

"She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt." Caroline tried to assure him but he shook his head from side to side looking across at the vampire who had been comforting him since the accident had occurred.

"It's all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!" Matt vented loudly and Caroline's silvery orbs went wide as she gave him a look, she wasn't even meant to be in town let alone in the town hospital.

"Shh! Cool it on the 'V' word." She ordered in a whisper. "I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now." Caroline reminded him.

"If the Council is after you, then why are you here?" Matt questioned with a solemn look on his face as the blonde sighed shaking her head.

"Because I don't know where to go." She whimpered as tears began to stream down her face. "Tyler's dead and everything's different now and I-" Matt suddenly embraced her in a warm hug, trying to assure her everything was going to be alright, but Tyler had been her world and now...

The door behind them opened and Caroline's sobbing body fled from Matt's arms leaving him standing there alone as a deputy walked in seeing him alone. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry." He began to talk to his dispatch clicking the button. "All good here." He walked out closing the door behind him leaving Matt relived that he didn't catch Caroline.

* * *

><p>Not long later over at the Lockwood Mansion Caroline Lockwood was in utter disgust as one of the deputies put a pair of handcuffs in her as Paster Young standing watching with a disappointed look on his face.<p>

"What's going on?" She ordered as the deputy lead her from the house with Paster Young in tow giving her a look.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your son." The Pastor answered watching her struggling against her cuffs.

"You can't arrest me!" Carol protested in a low voice as the deputy lead her from the house. "I'm the Mayor of this town!"

"Not anymore, you're not."

* * *

><p>After Pastor Young was done dealing with Mayor Lockwood he went onto deal with the Sheriff, Liz Forbes. She was walking towards the police department looking down at her phone waiting for word from Caroline when the Pastor stopped her.<p>

"Sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today." He informed her with a disappointed look on his face, he was angry that she had let vampire corrupt this town after everything they had all been through and what their ancestors had been through to rid this town of them.

"What are you talking about?" Two deputies surround them and she looked at her men surprised. "What's going on?"

"They're taking your badge." Pastor Young informed her. "You're not fit to protect us anymore."

"You have no idea what you're up against." Liz tried to warn him, she knew how angry Damon could get alone, and then with the other vampires of this town going against them, and if the Original family were to get involved there would be no mercy.

"On the contrary, Liz, I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain including the stash found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move." He told her in a sure voice as the deputies took her away.

* * *

><p>Caroline was gathering all her items together in her house deciding it was time to leave town, as much as she didn't want to and thought of how alone she would be she knew she couldn't stay there anymore.<p>

Her phone began to ring in her jean pocket, sliding it out she answered it holding her phone to her hear whilst juggling with her bags. "Mom, hey!"

"Caroline, where are you? And tell me it's far away."

"Where am I? Uh... Good question." Her mom thought she must have left town by now. "Uh... There's just a bunch of boring highways. Why, is everything ok?" She walked out the front door when suddenly a sharp pain hit her neck as she was stabbed with a shot of vervain, dropping her phone weakly it fell to the ground loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Caroline, what's going on!?"

* * *

><p>Stefan and Grace were zipping around the kitchen cleaning it whilst Elena was trying to get some food inside of her, she couldn't seem to stomach anything as she took a bite out of the sandwich her boyfriend had made her a disgusted look pulled over her face.<p>

"It's disgusting." Stefan announced knowing that what she was craving for was human blood and eating human food wasn't going to help her do anything, it wasn't what she needed if she was going to survive this transition.

Elena covered her mouth as she spoke, trying to keep the food inside and vomit to hold the vomit from crawling up her throat. It was making her so nauseous, even the smell of it was making her stomach churn. "No, it's erm..."

"It's disgusting." Stefan finished for her and the transitioning human gave him an apologetic look, she knew he had made it for her and he was only trying to help keep her strength up, but even she couldn't deny what she really wanted, what her changing body craved completely.

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke." Elena muttered as she spat out her half chewed food into a napkin screwing it up and and placing it on the plate with a frown as she looked between her sister and her boyfriend. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood."

"I should have saved you first." Stefan's voice was low as Grace glanced up at him, she didn't know what to say, Matt was one of her childhood friends and really important in her life, if he hadn't lived then a hole would be missing and Elena would feel so guilty, but Elena was her sister and she wanted her sister to be alive and human. "You shouldn't be going through this right now." His voice was filled with regret as he took the plate away from her putting it in the sink.

"No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?" Elena assured him giving him a look telling him that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't help but feel the guilt that was eating away inside of him. He poured himself another bourbon trying to douse the flames of guilt, but nothing seemed to help. Elena rose from her seat and wandered over to him. "Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do; you respected my choice."

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, huh?" Stefan's voice was helpless as Grace shot him a look from across the room, dammit if she was going to believe in him through this then he sure as hell needed to believe in himself. "Because then you have another choice to make. Either you let yourself die, or be a vampire." He added and she frowned a little before looking up into his forest green eyes.

"Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Elena paused for a moment realising what she had just said, about crossing bridges when the car she was in had just done a nose dive off one, but sadness wasn't the emotion she felt, more humour and lightheartedness. "Oh my God." Elena began to laugh. "Did – did I just say 'cross that bridge'?" She laughed harder, happy tears lining her eyes.

"You're laughing." Stefan chuckled a little knowing that it was the fact she was in transition that she was finding everything so darn funny. "I'm pretty sure you don't actually find that funny." He added giving her a confused look.

She continued to laugh as she turned and saw her sister watching her from across the room, she wandered over and took her hands. "Grace, I said, cross that bridge!" She laughed harder as Grace watched her uneasily.

"I-Is that supposed to be funny?" She glanced unsurely towards Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders, Elena's emotions were messed up at the moment so this was something they were going to have to deal with.

Elena's face began to change as her emotions swapped from being hysterically happy to sobbing, just like Grace had dealt with upstairs. Stefan crossed the room to be holding his girlfriend giving her a warm hug as Grace rubbed her sisters back trying to calm her. "Hey. Shh. Shh. It's ok. It's ok."

"I'm sorry. I-" Elena babbled but Stefan pulled away, still holding her hips as he caressed her face tenderly looking lovingly into her dark brown orbs.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you." Stefan assured her linking his hands in her rich brown hair, Grace took a step back giving them both a moment to be lovers and care for each other. Elena winced away from the sunlight that was bursting through the kitchen blinds into the Gilbert house. "Why don't you go upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up." With that Elena walked from the room leaving Stefan and Grace to speak alone.

Stefan wandered over to the bottle of bourbon which was half way empty and poured another drink for himself and Grace. "Elena told me about what Jeremy said up there, he doesn't mean it, he's just worried about Elena." He assured her as he passed her the drink which she quickly knocked back without hesitation.

"Do you really think Bonnie is going to be able to do this?" Grace whispered as she looked up into Stefan's weary eyes. "I mean, we're not that lucky. We never have luck in anything we do. We have the Originals running all over us, we lost people we love and our lives are going to hell." She added as she felt a tear drop down her face, he leaned up and dried it with his thumb.

"I think you've spent a little too much time with Damon, you're starting to sound a little cynical." Stefan chuckled but the serious look remained on her face as she looked to him for answers. "Honestly, I'm not sure what Bonnie is going to have for us, but I do know we just have to put on a brave face and keep hoping for Elena, can you do that?" She nodded her head biting her bottom lip.

Grace knew he was right but she couldn't find it in her heart to have her hope crushed again, she had been through such pain and anguish in her life, just like all her other friends and her family, even Jeremy hated what she had become.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was standing in her brothers mansion looking at all the picture her brother had drawn a grim look on her face, she couldn't deny she missed him as big of an ass he truly was he was still her brother. Tears begin to line her eyes and she throws the picture down before swiping the others off the table in a fit of rage.<p>

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah dried her eyes as she turns and looked into Damon's narrowed icy orbs as he stood behind her.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" He teased as she looked at him crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"I take it you're not here about Elena's tragic end, so you're here to do Grace's dirty work I presume? She really does have you on a tight leash, doesn't she?" Rebekah taunted when Damon suddenly rushed for her with the indestructible white oak stake, shoving her against the dresser, but she manages to get him to drop the stake when shots were fired and the windows shattered all the bullets hitting Rebekah as Damon managed to escape but Rebekah falls to the ground with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

* * *

><p>Grace and Stefan walked into the living talking about where Bonnie was and wondering if Elena was ok when suddenly the door slammed open and men with bullet proof vests and guns burst in aiming at both vampires. "Hands up!" The ordered and both put their hands up before Pastor Young entered the house looking directly at Grace with a disappointed look on his face.<p>

"I have to say, Grace. I am very disappointed. This isn't what your parents would have wanted for you." The Pastor shook his head as footsteps wandered down the stairs, they all turned to see Elena standing there shocked.

"Elena, don't move." Stefan ordered and she stopped on the middle of the staircase surprised when they tied up Grace's and Stefan's hand with vervain ropes, they called out before syringes were driven into their neck, vervain filling their system.

* * *

><p>Klaus was looking down at the coffin that contained his original body that he longed to be in feeling Tyler's phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out it read 'Mom' he knew it was Carol Lockwood and growled. "You incessant woman!" He hiss before hitting answer. "Hey, mom. What's up?" He played up Tyler's american accent.<p>

"Tyler, thank God." She had fallen for it. "Are – are you ok?" She questioned concerned, she knew that the Council had already got Caroline and knew they were coming for him.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

Carol paused for a moment. "Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better." She informed him and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm ok. Relax-"

"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline." Carol's voice was filled with fear and Klaus cocked an eye brow, he wasn't worried about the blonde, but she could help him get to Bonnie and get him back into his body a little faster.

"What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her." Carol answered and Klaus knew that he was going to have to go out of his way to save her from them and then he was going to have to persuade her.

"They took her, huh?"

* * *

><p>A large black van was drinking along a road with one police escort in front and another at the back, inside the van Rebekah was just waking up with Caroline sat beside her tied up too. The Original began to struggle against the rope but found it useless.<p>

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline muttered as Rebekah leaned her head back for a moment.

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah growled when suddenly the wheels to the van screeched trying to stop but the entire van flipped and everything seemed to slow down for a second before it hit the ground with brute force. "What the hell happened!?"

The door smashed opened to show 'Tyler' standing there, Caroline let in a shaky breath surprised to see him alive and well, little did she know it was truly Klaus on the inside. "Tyler?"

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He chuckled as he ripped the ropes off of her, whilst Caroline couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face unable to contain her feelings for knowing her boyfriend was still alive.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" She whimpered as he finished breaking the ropes and removed her from the van into safety.

"Look, no time to explain. C'mon, we've got to go-"

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah roared as Klaus popped back into the van giving her a charming grin through his ex-hybrid minion.

"Keep them busy, little sister." Klaus winked at her before leaving with Caroline, Rebekah's jaw fell open in shock knowing that her older brother was still alive and well, but trapped in that other body.

"No. That's not possible!" She roared struggling against the restraints until she figured it was useless and she stopped leaning back uncomfortably against the van wall.

* * *

><p>Damon zipped in the house as fast as he could see items had fallen over, looking around the entire house for Grace he growled as he reached downstairs and saw Sheriff Forbes enter the house looking around at the mess.<p>

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too." Damon hissed gritting his teeth together. "Please tell me you have something. Anything." Meredith walked into the living room.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices." Liz shook her head at him. "Files, computers, everything."

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" He growled at the blonde standing in front of him, they were all worried over different people, Liz for her daughter, Damon for Grace and Meredith for getting everyone into this mess.

"Damon, relax." Meredith ordered. "When Caroline called to say she got away; did she know where they were planning to take her?"

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape." Liz shook her head as Damon rolled his eyes pacing around the room.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere-" The front door was knocked and Matt entered the house with a timid look on his face.

"Hey, is Elena here?"

"No. Now, do you mind we have much more important matters to deal with other than your guilt for living instead of Elena." Damon hissed at him whilst pacing around the room running his hands through his raven black hair whilst Matt looked on with a nervous look.

* * *

><p>Grace was thrown into a cell coughing and spluttering as she felt vervain entering her system with every breath. A small groan was heard next to her and she pried her eyes open to see the blonde Original sat there with her back to the wall.<p>

"I could have been locked up with an other vampire." Rebekah muttered coughing, even the vervain was effecting her, making her weak and unable to escape the cell the were both trapped in.

"You're the one complaining? You're not stuck in here with a psychotic Barbie blonde bitch" Grace hissed as she leaned against the wall a weak look on her face where she had just woken up from her vervain dosing. "I-If I wasn't so weak right now, I'd be pinning you to that floor-"

"Oh, kinky." Rebekah taunted earning a growl from Grace who narrowed her eyes at her before looking across to see Stefan in a different cell just across from her coughing and waking up from his vervain drugging. "Ah, the whole families here... My two favourite vampires in the whole of Mystic Falls... Let's pop the champagne shall we?"

"Are you ok, Stefan?" Grace called a side of concern in her voice for the vampire that was like a brother to her, he pulled himself closer to the bars giving her an assured smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." He coughed a little looking over at her to see the concerned, pain ridden look in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Could be better." She sideways glanced at Rebekah who wiggled her fingers over to him weakly at him and he groaned leaning his head against the wooden wall of the cattle pen.

* * *

><p>Elena sat anxiously in there little house in the middle of no where chewing on her fingernails as the Pastor heated up a kettle on the stove unknown to him that Elena was currently in transition to becoming a vampire.<p>

"You still want to be a writer?" Pastor Young attempt to make light conversation with the girl who sat at the small dining table. "I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you." He chuckled.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in." She glanced around nervously before he walked over to the table. "Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it." He could see the anxious look on her face. "Elena? Elena, you ok?"

"Where's Grace? Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded in a low voice as she continued to nibble on her nails until they were red raw and almost bleeding. "Just... Just let them go."

"Both those... vampires are where they can't hurt you." Pastor Young answered with a solemn look on his face as he let out a breath. "I have to admit, I'd never thought I'd see the day that young Grace Johnson was a vampire... Even little Caroline Forbes. Just goes to show, doesn't it? You don't really know anyone..."

"T-They would never hurt me." Elena answered as she looked up at him with an intense look on her face as she blocked out the sun and the annoying ticking noise of the clock behind her. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I know wherever you go, that Salvatore vampire seems to follow. You may think you're safe with Grace, she's been your friend for years, but it's different now. She's a blood sucking monster. Those things, well that one dark haired Salvatore, really. Has corrupted her beyond a point of no return." She held back a growl as he spoke about her sister. "You hungry?"

"No."

Pastor Young wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a tray as she watched him uneasily. "So, we'll hold Grace until Damon comes searching for her. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good." He placed a well cooked steak in front of her and Elena looks down at it breathing heavily. "Is something wrong? Elena, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She could hear his pulse pulsating through the vein in his neck and she gulped trying to refrain herself from attacking the man. "No, I've got to get out of here." Bolting from the table she took off into the front yard shielding her eyes from the intensity of the sun beating down on her.

"Get her!" Pastor Young yelled from way behind her, she stopped dead when one of the deputies showed up from no where and hit her around the face with a blunt heavy object effectively knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Caroline zipped into Klaus shoving him against a tree as they stand deep in the woods, she tried to kiss him, but he moved her against the tree looking down into her eyes with such intensity. "Sorry, love. Blondes aren't my type." Klaus purred and she looked up into his eyes blankly for a moment before shoving away from him.<p>

"Love? Love." She muttered before turning to him with such anger in her eyes. "Y-You're not Tyler. You're Klaus!" She roared trying to attack him but he easily pinned her.

"Careful, wouldn't want to hurt yourself now, would you." Klaus teased making Caroline growl at him. "Listen, Barbie, I didn't have to risk exposer to come save you-"

"Oh, so you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero?" She hissed and he chuckled before shivering and pushing away from him her skin crawling thinking of poor Tyler carrying Klaus around. "Ugh, I want to burn my hands off for just touching you!"

"Please, love. I was the innocent victim in all of this. Your hands were all over me." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone and she glared at him. "We'll make sure Grace doesn't hear about this though, she can get very jealous if she needs to."

"How many times do you have to hear it, psycho. She's not into you!" Caroline made it very clear that her friend wanted nothing to do with him but he brutally forced her back against the tree making wood chips fly everywhere. "Do what you want to me, but nothing is going to change Grace's mind, she chose Damon. She always chooses Damon."

"Do you want your boyfriend back, or not?" Klaus hissed at her and she narrowed her silvery orbs at the murderous hybrid in front of her gritting her teeth together before nodding her head. "Good. Then I'm going to need your help convincing your witchy friend." With that he wandered off leaving Caroline angry and frustrated.

* * *

><p>At the abandoned witch house Bonnie was reciting a spell her eyes closed as she concentrated deeply on helping Elena as Jeremy paced around in front of her trying to calm his nerves as he thought of the poor girl becoming a vampire. He didn't want that for her.<p>

"That spirits aren't listening." Bonnie muttered tiredly as she stopped her chanting as the young boy turned to her looking down into her to see the defeated look on her face.

"Was that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy questioned and the witch took a moment to think before glancing down at her hands for a moment.

"There's something else I could try." She announced uneasily as she reached over to her spell book flicking through the pages.

"What? Do it."

She rose from where she was sitting and wandered over to him holding the spell out in front of her glancing over it for a moment. "If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself."

"The Other Side?" Jeremy creased his eye brows for a moment, he had the ability to be able to speak to people from the Other Side and they were always dead. "The Other Side is for dead people."

"She's still in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?" Bonnie suggested and Jeremy took a minute to think if it could be plausible.

"Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead." Jeremy scoffed as Bonnie continued to say nothing just look at him with a look of determination on her face, she was willing to do anything for her human friend, the boy quickly realised what she was going to do. "No, no, Bonnie!"

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'; I'll do the same thing to myself." She insisted but Jeremy watched her with look of disbelief in his face. "Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me."

"Assuming you wake up!"

"I'm stronger now." She assured him rubbing his arm tentatively. I found a new source of power." Which was dark and was going to lead her down a bad road.

"A new source of power!? What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" Jeremy questioned in a roar she just watched him with a blank look on her face, she didn't have to explain herself to him.

"Do you want Elena back or not?"

* * *

><p>"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere." Liz announced looking down at a map in front of her with a puzzled look on her face.<p>

"C'mon, guys, think." Damon provoked with a growl. "It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors-"

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch." Matt remembered and they all looked over to him to continue. "Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith agreed as Damon took a few steps over to Matt who had a timid guilty look on his face.

"Well, guess what? It's you're lucky day and you have get your chance to prove yourself to me before I completely cast you off as useless." Damon growled at the boy who nodded a little. "Let's go." He ordered and the both walked from the room.

* * *

><p>In the barn Elena wakes up on the floor and looked around to hear coughing and spluttering and a light chatter from in front of her. Holding her head she looked up at the ventilation system to smell something funny in the air, a herb, vervain.<p>

"I thought I killed her." Rebekah muttered to Grace who was sat next to her dragging herself towards the bars where she hauled herself to be looking at her sister concerned.

"Where am I?

"Elena, they locked you in here with us... They have vervain in the air and we're too weak to get out." Grace explained coughing weakly as Elena glanced as Rebekah who confirmed the story with a nod.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned looking around wearily as her sister glanced to the cell adjacent from the transitioning human too tired to tell her he was in there.

"Elena, I'm right here." He assured her with a cough, she pressed her hand to the wood separating them from seeing each other. "Are you ok?"

"Stefan." She tried to sit upright but she was just too weak, she was in her last hours of the transition and now it was going to be too late for her to be able to feed. "I didn't feed." She glanced across at the mortified look on her sisters face.

"Ah, I see what's going on here." Rebekah spoke up as she glanced across at Grace who didn't look at her. "You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

Stefan growled before saying. "Just ignore her."

"It's difficult." Grace muttered trying her hardest not to take in as much vervain as she could, it felt like knives stabbing her throat with every breath.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again-" Rebekah went to laugh but Grace growled menacingly. "Oh, scary. I swear _that_ one gave me goosebumps!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm as she looked at the brunette vampire sat next to her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the floor with candles lit around them, he was holding her hands whilst she was reciting a spell, the spirits began to whisper around them, warning her to go back, to not use this dark magic, but she ignored it as she continued chanting the spell.<p>

Jeremy peaked open his eyes and saw the blood trickling from the young witches nose. "Oh my God!" She only got louder with her chanting, not stopping. "Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes." He ordered but she didn't listen. "Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!" She just chanting louder more blood pouring from her nose as black veins began to creep up her arms. "What the hell is that?!" Her breathing got erratic before she collapsed on the floor. "Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched Elena as she sat on the floor in her cage with her eyes closed, walking towards her she kneeled down next to her friend. "Elena." She placed her cold deathly hands on her arms. "Come back. Come back." She cooed.<p>

Elena opened her eyes and saw no one there but felt a presence pulling her to stand up. "Stefan. Stefan, something's happening." She called in a weak voice.

"We're going home." Bonnie assured Elena but she couldn't hear her and her soothing words she was just being walked away.

"No!" A voice roared, the young witch glanced behind the transitioning human to see her Grams standing there with an angered look on her face.

In pure shock Bonnie dropped Elena's arms and the human fell back down to the floor with a heavy thud too weak to be able to stand up on her own, useless without her friend.

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned fearful surprised to see her Grams standing there in front of her.

"You can't be here." Sheila hissed at her granddaughter with a stern look on her face. "You stay away from this sort of darkness." She warned.

"Elena needs me-"

"She's not your problem to solve. Now, go!" Sheila roared anger rolling off of her. "Before they try to keep you here."

"Grams, please-"

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. Go!" Sheila roared once more and Bonnie flinched away from the hysterical woman.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, wake up!" Jeremy pleaded as he knelt over her lifeless body that lay on the floor, not moving, not breathing. "Wake up! Come on! Open your eyes!" Suddenly her light brown eyes fluttered open to his surprise. "You're awake." He sat her upright and held her close to his warm body. "You're alive."<p>

After Bonnie caught her breath she leaned her head into Jeremy's shoulder. "I couldn't do it. It didn't work."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Stefan called and Elena looked across at Grace with an apologetic look, she should have listened to her sister and fed, but she was too set in her ways and now she was going to die completely.<p>

"I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying."

With all that he could muster Stefan pulled himself off the ground and held onto the bars to the cell door as he looked around for a moment lost for options. "Hey! Anyone, hey!"

"Will you shut up!?" Rebekah growled as she rubbed her temples trying to drown out the sound of the younger vampire calling for her, Grace hissed over at her as she looked at her sister with a hopeless look, she was too weak to do anything, the vervain was getting to her.

"You think we're afraid of you?!" Stefan taunted the deputies and one of them eventually walked in staring him down.

"You want more vervain? Keep it down."

"Listen to me. Elena's gonna die if you don't let her out of here." Stefan's voice was pleading as he looked at the officer who held a gun in his hand glancing down at Elena's weak frame inside the cell before looking back at Stefan.

"Sorry, not my problem-"

"She's innocent. Let her out." Stefan ordered as the officer began to walk away, he rushed towards the other side of the cage following him before roaring. "Let her out!" The officer turned and shot Stefan directly in the stomach and he stumbled back falling to the floor before getting back up and rushing towards the bars. "I said, let her out!" But he shot him again only this time in the leg aiming him fall to the floor in pain.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood next to Klaus as they went to see Bonnie about putting Klaus into his original body and getting Tyler back into his own, but she was so weak from using the dark magic from before Jeremy was sticking up for her.<p>

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy protested with a snarl making Klaus glare over at him before looking at the young witch who was drying the blood off herself.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." Bonnie shook her head looking across at Klaus whose face turned hard and cold.

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!"

"She said she can't ok?" Caroline stuck up for her friend pushing Klaus away with a disgusted look on her face before she looked over shoulder at her friend. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?"

Klaus grew impatient with having to wait to be back in his stronger, more powerful body and ripped the black v-neck shirt open violently, letting it fall in strips to the floor as he extended the wolves claws on his right hand puncturing it into his chest.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline growled looking at the psychotic hybrid inside her boyfriends body.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." He glanced across at Jeremy with a painful look on his face as he punched further into his chest. "Maybe you."

Bonnie's eyed went wide. "Oh my God."

"You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Caroline ordered fearfully as she covered her mouth she didn't want to watch her boyfriend die in front of her, not like this, not trapped inside his own body.

Jeremy watched trying to hide his fear as he tried to call Klaus' bluff. "He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that."

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" He almost successfully rips through the muscle of his chest towards his heart.

"Stop, please!" Caroline pleads her eyes lined with hot tears. "You're killing him!"

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie quickly stated and Klaus smiled as he pulled his bloody claw away retracting them.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Elena was getting weaker and weaker by the second, Grace sat against the wall with Rebekah watching helplessly, it felt so painful, like her heart was being torn from her chest. Stefan dragged himself towards the wooden wall dividing them and dug the wooden bullet from his leg.<p>

"Elena?" Stefan breathed out as he listened to her breathing, it was so shallow he knew she was coming to her end. "You still with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm ok."

"No you're not." Stefan frowned as he pulled the bullet from his leg throwing it to the floor drying his hand of the blood. "I can hear you breathing. I guess, Grace was right, you should have fed this morning."

A single tear fell down Grace's face as she shook her head over to Stefan. "I... I actually believed there was hope, that Bonnie might be able to come up with something. I'm so sorry, Elena-"

"No, no. It's ok." Elena breathed out giving her sister an assuring smile from across the room. "We haven't had an easy life and I know it can be hard to look at things from a more hopeful perspective. I'm sorry about what Jeremy said." She coughed once more and Grace shook her head looking at the ceiling.

"He had every right to say that." Grace whimpered and was surprised when Rebekah patted her on the knee almost comforting, but as soon as she did it was removed within seconds feeling a little awkward for comforting her considering she was the one that had caused this whole mess.

"Stefan... Thank you. For not giving up hope." Elena whispered pressing her palm of her hand to the wooden wall behind her, knowing he was sitting there. "That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much."

"Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you." Elena couldn't see but tears rolled down his cheeks as she spoke. "Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made. God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling." Stefan muttered pressing his hand to the wall knowing she was there, on her own dying slowly and nothing he could do to stop it or help her.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Damon's car pulled up out the front of the Pastor's house and both Matt and Damon climb out looking around for a moment before advancing towards the house.<p>

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt questioned in disbelief as Damon smirked a little.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait." With that Damon took a chunk out of Matt's neck throwing him to the floor drying his mouth of excess blood. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here."

"Let him go." Pastor Young opened the front door, not stepping outside but standing in the doorway knowing that Damon couldn't get in without an invitation. "The boy's innocent."

"Well, that's the point. Give me Grace, Stefan and Elena, he's all yours." Damon smirked as he grabbed Matt by the scruff of his shirt holding him up. "C'mon, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him. I'm damn angry, you took my girlfriend. I'm pissed and I _want_ to kill!"

"Go away!" Pastor Young ordered. "You are not invited him and I'm not coming out!" Suddenly a shot fired through the air and Damon hit the ground with a wooden bullet in his chest.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was performing the spell to get Klaus back into his own body and Tyler into his own, her hands on either side of the hybrid's head as she chanted.<p>

"This is black magic." Jeremy muttered to Caroline who looked on with equal worry. "She shouldn't be doing this."

Tyler's eyes open and he looked up at the blonde who watched with fear in her eyes, looking for whether it was really her boyfriend or not. "Caroline. Hey." He breathed as he got up and tried to walk over to her but fell to the floor.

"Tyler?" Caroline rushed over to his side tending to her sick boyfriend as Bonnie continued to chant her eyes shut tight.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked concerned as Bonnie stopped chanting, opening her eyes she saw the anger wrath of her Grams standing in front of her.

"I warned you, child." Grams growled shaking her head. "I warned you to stay away." Bonnie could hear her friends shouting behind her but her attention was fulling on her Grams as she clasped her hand in her own.

"What's happening? Let me go!" Bonnie ordered as she tried to pull away from the older woman whom she seemed to be glued to.

"I can't."

"Let me go!" The same dark veins as before crept down Bonnie's arms towards her arms and then started to crawl up the older woman's body as well. "Ok, let her go!"

"You made your choice." Grams cried as the veins crawled up further, darkness rushing around inside both of the witches. "Now they're taking it out on me!" The crept up her neck towards her face and she began to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Grams!" Bonnie cried looking around the room hopelessly. "They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!" She begged but they didn't see mercy. "No! No! Oh my God!" They both fell to their knees and Grams disappeared leaving Bonnie a crying mess for her friends to clean up.

* * *

><p>The same officer as before wandered back into the room carrying vervain with him, Grace glanced over at Stefan then at Rebekah and they all nodded. "I got this." He called to the others. "Bring the other one in." He began to leave.<p>

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?" Rebekah called out gaining the mans attention as he walked over to the cell she was sharing with Grace loading his gun in the process.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Here's the thing, my family we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewellery; just name your price and let me out." Rebekah tried to barter with him but he just laughed as he stepped closer to the cage.

"I'd much rather watch you die." The officer spat, with that Rebekah and Grace rushed forwards towards the cage door baring their fangs and growling, startled the officer moves back aiming his gun at them only to be caught by Stefan who slammed his head against the bars repetitively before it split open and he fell to the floor outside Elena's cage dead.

"Elena." Stefan called out towards his girlfriend. "Elena!" He yelled and she opened her eyes seeing the warm blood of the officer slowly spreading across the floor, reaching through the bars she was too short to reach, not being able to get close enough and leaned further through the bars feeling the warm liquid touching her hands she brought them back to her mouth sucking the blood off her fingers.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying in the grass when two officers come around the corner with their guns aimed at him nervously, as they approach him one nudges his foot making sure he was down but suddenly he gets up and snaps both of their necks watching them fall to the floor dead.<p>

Matt scrambled to his feet nearby when suddenly Damon zipped over to him and kicked him in the stomach before making him look at him. "You made Grace feel so guilty for what's happened to Elena. In what world are you the one who get's to live?" He spat pushing him to the ground.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Matt rasped looking up at the raged vampire above him. "You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Damon placed his foot on Matt's throat and pushed down beginning to cut off oxygen when suddenly he was thrown across the field and fell to the floor with a thud seeing the 'new' Elena standing there baring her fangs at him.

"No." Grace hissed as she suddenly stood in between Damon and Elena with a dark look on her face as she protected her lover, who didn't need protecting but Damon felt good in knowing that she was willing to stand up to him. "Take Matt inside the barn. I need to speak to Damon" She ordered.

Elena's face changed back to normal as she helped escort Matt into the barn with Stefan waiting for them, they felt a gust of wind pass them as Rebekah ran off into the night.

Damon and Grace stood there for a while unable to find the words to say to each other, she couldn't help but feel so angry that he had tried to kill one of her childhood friends, she had already lost Elena she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"You were going to kill him." Grace muttered as she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend, a hard look on her face, he just stood there hearing her out for whatever reason she was pissed off with him now. "Dammit, Damon..." She whispered as she turned to him shaking her head. "Matt is one of my childhood friends and you think it's ok for you to just end his life?"

"You do remember that he is the reason that your sister is a vampire, right? I was doing you a favour, I was going to do it because I love you-"

"Going to kill my close friend because you love me?" Grace scoffed as she looked at him, she could feel the veins under her eyes creeping out as she grew angrier and angrier with her boyfriend. "Damon, don't you think I'm angry at Matt, too? But I'm not about to snap his neck because my sister saved his life, Elena is a vampire in order for Matt to be alive, if you kill him, or I kill him then that means Elena died for nothing." She whispered keeping her anger down from her boyfriend but he gave her a bewildered look.

"She's your sister! Be angry! Get pissed!"

"No." Grace hissed as she looked away from him shaking her head. "You're gonna have to be careful, Damon. Because if you carry on like this, and keep killing innocent people for nothing, then you're no worse than Klaus was."

The statement hung in the air for a moment as both vampires realised what she had just said to him, the words continued to echo around each of their heads before Damon was just so overcome with anger that he took off into the night, tears immediately began to pour down her face as she fell to her knees unsure of even why she had said that to him.

She was surprised when she felt a coat wrap around her looking up from her hands she saw Stefan kneeling down beside her, it was his jacket around her shoulders, he was looking out for her.

"We'd better get home. It isn't safe here and the sun will be up soon." Stefan helped her to stand up with her shaky legs as Elena and Matt came out to join them giving her an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>Klaus creased his eye brows as he felt a tinge of anguish run through his entire body as he placed Elena's blood into an ice box, suddenly his sister entered the room in tears looking directly at him in his original body.<p>

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" Rebekah hissed as she cried violently, he smirked a little turning to her.

"Hello, brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." Klaus muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes at her dramatics and the waterworks.

"You left me!"

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day then you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves." Klaus suggested with a smirk on his face.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" She roared drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." He threatened in a low voice not realising how quick his sister could be as she grabbed one of Elena's blood bags from right under his nose and launched it against a wall watching it splatter everywhere. "No!" He turned to Rebekah as she picked up the last two bags. "Drop them!"

"I mourned you!" She spoke through tears as she held the bags threateningly above her head. "My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." Klaus cooed but she didn't move her form was stony as she refused to back down to her older brother this time.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" She screamed hysterically.

"Drop it!"

"You want your family." She squeezed that bags as hard as she could making the blood bust everywhere leaving Klaus no more blood to make his hybrid army. "Here's your family!" Within seconds Klaus grabbed his young sister by her throat choking her.

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." A loud crack followed as he snapped her neck and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Grace timidly walked through the halls of the Salvatore boarding house fearful to find Damon, she could feel something in the pit of her stomach, it felt like anger bubbling but chose to ignore it as she entered their bedroom to see he wasn't in there at all, sighing she walked in further, remembering the last time they had a fight about Klaus and what had happened after that.<p>

Gulping the younger vampire wandered over to the dressing table picking up a picture of herself and Elena when they were younger, smiling at how simple things used to be, before vampires and hybrids and all the other terrible things that happened in Mystic Falls.

Running her fingers over the picture she looked up into the mirror to see her boyfriend standing in the door way watching her, the look on his face was blank and emotionless as she placed the photo back on the side turning to her boyfriend with a frown on her face.

Before she could speak he raised his head and looked at her through intense smouldering icy blue eyes making her stop dead. "Do you still think about him?" She shook her head in response unable to find her voice. "What's going on with you?"

"I know you're probably not going to understand it, but... I was just so angry and guilty that I had already lost Elena, I couldn't stand to lose anyone else." She whimpered as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Guilty over what?"

"Over what?" Grace gave him a look as horror-struck over her face. "Damon, it was _my_ blood that turned her into a vampire. My blood is the reason that my sister is a vampire." She whispered and he gave her a look from across the room. "About what I said... about you being like..." She couldn't even find the words to say it again. "The words came out without me thinking, but I didn't mean it. I promise, Damon. You could never... You could never be like him, you're too good."

"Am I?" The raven haired vampire questioned as he paced around the room at a slow speed before taking a seat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "I wanted to kill him, everything in my body told me to kill him, and do you know why? Because I'm a vampire, and I love you more than anything in the world and will do anything to see you happy and feeling ok and most importantly for you to be protected." He whispered shaking his head. "When it comes to you, I... I don't think straight."

"Damon..." Grace whimpered as she crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing the side of his face before resting her forehead on his back carefully. "I love you, too. And I will do anything to see you happy, but..." She paused for a moment leaning her chin on his shoulder resting her head against his. "I guess we just need to think about what we do before we do it even if it's for each other."

Damon nodded his head before turning and looking into her liquid chocolate-brown eyes for a moment before leaning forward and attacking her lips with a passionate kiss, she fell back onto the bed with a small smile he kissed tenderly up her body, crawling between her legs. She whimpered as he attacked her slender neck with butterfly kisses making her squirm and moan under him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>"The whole council knows who we are now." Elena whispered as she sat up on the roof of the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan sat by her side. "Everything's about to change."<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cooked up." He rubbed Elena's back lovingly before leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. "We'll figure out a way to deal with that."

"You don't have to convince me that everything is gonna be ok..."

"I know. Wish I could though. Wish I could just tell you that you'll never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood. But you will. It'll be the worst thing that you've ever lived through." Stefan didn't sugar coat his words as Elena frowned a little.

"But I'll get to live." She placed her hand on Stefan's forearm with a positive smile on her face. "I'll be a sister and a friend and I'll be with you. Forever, if I want." They both kiss once more smiling at each other. "I'm gonna get through this. Just like we get through everything; one day at a time. We should get inside before sunrise." She looked at the sky fearfully.

"Bonnie made this for you yesterday." Stefan pulled out a gorgeous lapis lazuli daylight ring out of his pocket. "Just in case." He added and she smiled looking down at it with an amazed smile on her face.

"Daylight ring?" She questioned and he nodded as he slipped it on her finger with a smile.

"One day at a time, right?" He suggested and she smiled in agreement with him, it wasn't going to be easy for her, but she was going to get through all of this with the help of her friends and her family and most of all Stefan. She kisses him again and rests her forehead against his for a moment before they look forward laying her forehead on his shoulder watching as the sun began to rise in the distance.

* * *

><p>Pastor Young looked at the Council sat in his house with him, reaching back behind the stove he pulled out the gas hose without the rest of them noticing. "Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped." He turned to look at they all sat around the small log cabin clutching vervain in their hands. "And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not; for I have been chosen to lead us in a movement." He locked the front door blocking their only escape.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out his Zippo lighter. "And we'll all reunite in eternity."

"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?"

"Friends. We are the beginning." With a spark of the lighter the entire kitchen was engulfed into an enormous flame making the council members scream in pain and anguish...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Right, so here it is, the first episode of season 4 I hope y'all enjoyed it, I had a bit of trouble writing it, but still it was a lot of fun :D and thank you for being patient and waiting for it :)**

**Thank you to everyone for the birthday messages that was like 2 months ago now, but still I really do love you all and thank you, you're the best and thank you for reviewing and making my day.**

**Considering the next episode of TVD is already out I will try to get the chapter out as soon as possible.**

**What do you think of Grace so far this season? Should she feel guilty, or is it not her fault that Dr. Fell used her blood? And was it right for her to attack Meredith? What about her and Damon's fight, her comparing him to Klaus? What do you think of all that? Plus, is there anything you'd like to see?**

**Also, on another note, if you wish to follow me on tumblr for chapter updates, sneak previews, I'm here most of the time to answer any questions you may have just drop by little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr but just without all the spaces :)**

**If you left a review on chapter 66 I will answer it or whatever below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>calalily 123 – Well, I hope there was some Grelena bonding in this chapter for you :) There will be next chapter, I'm sure.<strong>

**cinnamonmyra1997 – Here it is, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Guest – (I think that maybe those two reviews are from the same person, if they're not, I'm sorry) Oh my gosh, your review is so lovely, thank you so much :) I would love to see Grace pop up in TVD really, that would be awesome!**

**Luli Cullen – Thank you so much, honey. I really appreciate it :D xoxo**

**Tvdlover87654 – Wow, you finished it in two days! That is so amazing :D There are like 66 chapters and they're fairly long, I'm really impressed! I love Drace, too.**

**Smili steph – erm... I hope that a good bunch of 'A's :D**

**TinyDancer365 – Dude, you are not a horrible reader/reviewer, I know you have a lot of stories to be writing too! Thank you so much for the birthday message, sweetie :) Oh my gosh, thank you!**

**Chloe – I hope you enjoy**

**andreaxo – Thank you so much :) 3**

**Kayla – You cried!? Wow, that's amazing (not amazing that you cried, but that you know, my story made you feel that way :O) I would love more than anything for Grace to be in the show and doing a story about Ian and the actress would be great, I'll have to look into that**

**David Fishwick – I'm glad you enjoyed it :) and I hope you like the new chapter**

**jacquline – Grace turning into the female Damon would be so awesome, but I think she's just gonna have to slowly back into things, you know? Like I don't want to change her character too quick and to fast, but the drinking thing was added :D**

** – I would love to do a behind the scenes story :) xxx**

**storylover3 – YAY! I got happy birthday sung to me! Boo-yah! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**PattyFleur87 – Hey girl, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**winxgirl1997 – hope you enjoyed :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Thank you for the birthday messages, honey :) And I hope you enjoy this**

**karina – Thank you so much for the birthday message :) And thank you so much**

**Mia Salvatore – Don't cry! It's alright a new chapter is here now :D I think it's going to be a big shock for Grace to see Klaus is still alive :) might cause a bit of tension for Drace, but their strong so it shouldn't do :) A lot of people have said a behind the scenes story so I might have to look into it :D xoxo**

**Nette Black Salvatore – aww, sweetheart :) you don't need to thank me, I love writing all this for everyone and myself. But I'm glad you enjoyed it all and thank you so much for reviewing :) 3**

**pieperson9708 – Over for now, but it's back and here! Thank you much I'm glad I made your day better, always makes me feel good to know I've done something like that :) Thanks for the happy birthday message :) x**

**xxxRena – Grace is back now! Yeah!**

**grapejuice101 – Thank you so much for the happy birthday message! It's back now!**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS – Aww, you don't need to thank me, I really enjoy writing for everyone :) Makes me feel good :D I should be thanking you all for reviewing and making my day, seriously it does! Plus, thanks for the birthday message :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	68. Memorial

Twisted Love

Season Four

Memorial

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan was packing a bag for his camping trip with Elena, he was going to teach her the tricks of the trade when it came to being a vampire, but Damon didn't think it was such a good idea to get her onto animal blood at such a young age, especially considering what it did to the forest green-eyed vampire when he was new.<p>

"You're making a big mistake." Damon stated as he gave his younger brother a look from where he sat watching him pack for the weekend ahead, knocking back his bourbon as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not." Stefan answered in a sure tone, he had to be sure of himself this was going to work, he didn't want to see Elena go off the rails like he had done, she was too precious and pure for that to happen to her. "If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate-"

"You're reaching."

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things that we went through." Stefan added as his brother gave him a 'are you serious' look, he knew his brother couldn't be that naïve to think Elena was never going to have to drink human blood, it happened to every vampire at one point, even if it was just from a blood bag.

"Delusional!"

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this." Stefan shrugged his shoulders not listening to a word his older brother was saying and the raven haired vampire was beginning to get frustrated with how his brother wasn't listening to him.

"Wrong. You're just wrong, Stefan."

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone, Damon. Her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now." The younger Salvatore told him in a firm voice, when it came to his girlfriend he wasn't about to let his brother tell him what to do.

"You know, Stefan, I think maybe you should listen to me, considering I was the one who was there for when Grace turned and right off the gate I got her on human blood and look at her now, she's a fine, well-adjusted vampire, isn't she?" He cocked an eye brow at his brother who just continue to pack his stuff. "Exactly. She needs human blood, Stefan. From the vein."

"Oh, come on. You know what happens. You name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan dared giving him brother a look and he quickly scoffed looking over at his spiky haired sibling.

"Grace." Damon hissed in response and Stefan rose his eye brows for a moment before creasing his eye brows once more and turning away from the raven haired vampire. "I'm pretty sure I was there the once and only time Grace ever fed off a human and she didn't kill the girl. Grace didn't make one single kill her first year!"

"She never told you?" Stefan muttered looking over to his older brother whose face had darkened a little, what did the younger Salvatore know about Grace that the raven haired vampire didn't. It wasn't like her to keep something from him.

"Grace never told me what?" Damon ordered in a low voice and Stefan shook his head, if Grace hadn't told him already about her past then she wasn't going to tell him and that was her business. "C'mon, brother. You've already begun story time now, why stop?"

"It's not my story to tell, Damon." Stefan answered in a low voice. "You really want to know about your girlfriend, then just ask her yourself." He added and Damon grit his teeth as he looked across at his brother. "Listen, if Elena kills someone she will crumble. How much pain do you think she could take before she shuts off her humanity switch?"

"It happens to the best of us at least once." Damon shrugged his shoulders as he gave him a look which Stefan growled at. "We get over it, Stefan. A hundred years or so."

"No, I think I'd like get to skip that part." Stefan answered in a low voice as he walked across the room, Damon rolled his eyes as he began to put all of his things back.

"She can't learn to control the blood lust, if she's never actually experienced the blood lust." Damon added in an angered voice still putting Stefan's things away so he couldn't pack anymore.

"What are you doing? Knock it off."

"It's a cheat. It's like giving a kid a calculator before they know math." Damon made comparisons between the two. "Trust me, I know what I'm saying."

"I said stop it!" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm with a great deal of force but the older brother shrugged him off and they both stare each other down.

"Whoa." Elena and Grace both walked into the room looking between the two for a minute, the smaller twin had helped her newly undead sister to pack her things for her weekend away. "What's going on?" Grace asked.

"We're just having a little disagreement about process." Stefan informed them both as they continue to put all of his clothes and essential items back into his bag for the weekend

"You're still not on board with the animal plan."

"Nope." Damon's voice was lighter than before as his girlfriend crossed the room and sat down next to him. "Gracie, c'mon, you have to agree with me on this one."

"Grace?" Stefan looked over at her and she blanked, being put between the two brothers had to be the worst situation to be in, but she had to admit the truth, she agreed with her boyfriend more.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. Damon is right, Elena is a vampire and we have to start treating her like one." She stated and the raven haired vampire resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at his younger brother deeming it to be too childish, but so badly wanting to rub it in.

"Ready to go?" Stefan questioned his girlfriend and lead her towards the door before they heard Grace speak again from behind them.

"This is just what happens Elena, you need human blood to be happy." Grace informed her in a small voice and Stefan threw her a look, he hated how she was beginning to sound more and more like Damon each day. "It's part of the natural food pyramid, you don't have to kill to do it..." She let the statement hang in the air before both vampires took off from the house. "Things are getting so complicated around here... Now that Elena's a vampire everyone in on edge. I really hate it." She murmured looking over at her boyfriend that was watching her suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you meant to be like Team Stefan in all of this?" Damon questioned crossing his arms over his chest creasing his eye brows. "You were with him on waiting for Elena to feed, not anymore?"

"No." Grace answered as she shook her head from side to side looking across at her boyfriend. "He was wrong about Elena waiting to feed and it almost cost Elena her life, I almost lost her because of a decision I didn't agree with in the first place... I'm sticking to my guns, she needs the human blood, but he just has to realise that for himself..."

"Mmm. I'm proud of you." Damon smiled across at her before crossing the room and turning her to face him, caressing her face softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to her own. "So, we have the entire house to ourselves for the whole weekend. No Princess Elena or St. Stefan to disturb us, what do you propose we do first?"

"Hmm..." She smirked up at him tracing her fingers along his shirt, fingering the muscular skin underneath before cocking an eye brow. "I can think of a couple of things we can do you... pass the time."

"I think I know what you're thinking..." He leaned down and nibbled on her ear for a moment making a primal growl escape her lips only driving him further into a lustful state. Moving towards her neck he lined the satin skin with sweet butterfly kisses.

Grace's eyes fluttered open as she looked up into his captivating icy blue orbs for only a moment before looking around to see they were still stood in Stefan's room. "We should... We should take this to the bedroom." She hiccupped.

"I'm thinking more... Fur rug by the fire." Damon growled into her throat nipping at the skin with his deadly sharp fangs, she let out a moan symbolising she agreed and he picked her up, wrapping her little thin legs around his waist and he zipped her through the house to proceed with their love-making.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was early as Elena and Stefan were lying on the floor in the woods with a blanket over them, her eyes flutter open and she looks up at her perfect boyfriend that she was laying next to. "Hi." She smiles.<p>

"Hi."

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning Grace could feel the warmth of the fire flicking against her taut naked body that was only just dying from beside her, looking up at the high ceiling of the Salvatore boarding house she began to reminisce from the night smiling to herself before she glanced over at her gorgeous tanned lover who was waking up now, too.<p>

"Morning my beautiful little vampire." Damon purred before rolling over to pin her beneath him once again grinning down at her a smouldering look in his dazzling orbs as he traced his full lips over her slender neck. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm. So good." She muttered playing with the tips of his raven black hair a heavy blush pulling over her cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss to each cheek. "Best I've had in a while." She smirks as he traces his lips down her throat once again.

"I kinda wanted to ask you something." Damon announced in a small voice and Grace's heart stopped for a moment as she looked up at him a little shocked. "It's about something Stefan mentions the other day... We were... discussing about Elena being on animal blood and we got onto the subject of you." He played around the topic of human blood almost scared to ask her the truth.

"What about me?" Grace giggled a little as she looked up at her boyfriend, they began to get dressed with their clothes that had been disregarded around the room carelessly thrown in any place that they wished. "Damon?"

"Have you ever... killed a person?" Damon questioned looked across at her, she pulled her shirt over her head and blanked for a moment gulping. "Gracie, you can tell me anything." He promised her before walking over.

Slowly she nodded her head ashamed of the fact she had killed someone, she was a vampire and it was bound to happen at one point, her mouth ran dry as she thought of Damon finding out about how this had all happened.

Damon's eyes went wide, he wasn't mad at her more surprised that she hadn't told him. "When? How?" He saw the look on her face, the scared little girl look that she managed to pull of so beautifully. "Ok... How about you tell me over dinner tonight?" He smiled a little trying to assure her everything was ok.

"Ok." Grace whispered and Damon crossed the room to tuck a long lock of her chocolate hair behind her ear looking into her regret filled rich brown orbs. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you, sweetie." He smiled over the concerned look on his face caressing her soft cheek lovingly before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead pulling her close to his body with a loving hug.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were wandering through the woods silently when they see a deer eating the brush nearby, Elena began to breathe heavily as she twiddle her thumbs looking at it biting her bottom lip cautiously, she didn't want to hurt the poor thing, but she was so hungry.<p>

"Close your eyes." Stefan assured her in a small voice and she closed her nervous filled orbs slowly before she felt a brush of air zip past her and opens her eyes as she gasps.

* * *

><p>Grace's emotions had been a little on edge that day as she sat with Caroline in the Grill, she was supposed to be listening to the blonde talk about her day but in fact the only thing on her mind was Damon knew she had killed someone, honestly she had tried to blank it out as much as possible.<p>

"... What do you think?" Caroline asked and Grace looked up at her a little surprised as the silver eyed girl munched on a cookie. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"I'm sorry, Care. I have a lot going on at the moment." She answered as she timidly sipped at her milky coffee her eyes distant and glassy as the blonde gave her a concerned look before breaking off some of her cookie and passing it to her. "Thanks." She laughed a little.

"Now tell me what's going on." Caroline pressed and Grace sighed a little running her hand through her dark brown hair looking up into the eyes of the other vampire. "You and Damon haven't had another fight have you?"

"No. No." She laughed and Caroline let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't handle the two of them not being together again, they were both so broody and depressing the first time it had happened that she never wanted to do that again. "It's just... Damon's found out something about me that I'd never told him."

"What? It isn't something else about Klaus is it? Because I for one have had enough with Original Hybrids and their dramas!"

"No, no. No more Klaus." She scoffed and Caroline frowned a bit. "I've killed before." Grace frowned a little and Caroline's eyes widened, the brunette had done a good job of keeping it away from everyone including the girl she told all of her gossip to. "It was so overwhelming and I couldn't... control myself."

"You couldn't control yourself." Caroline muttered repeating the girl who sat in front of her and she nodded her head. "That really doesn't sound good... But since them you've been able to resist."

"It's been a struggle, but yeah, I've been able to keep myself away from anything that might... tempt me too much. Damon's blood seems to help too, kinda calms it all." She added and Caroline throws her a concerned look. "Don't give me that look, Care. Everything is fine. I'm fine."

"No, yeah. I'm sure you are." Caroline nods her head Grace just gnaws on her nails for a moment going back into her own world of thinking wondering if she should even tell Damon all this, if Caroline reacted this way then how would he react.

* * *

><p>Elena leaned down and pierced her fangs into the deers throat tasting the warm blood filling her mouth, it felt so good even if it was a little different to the human blood she had tasted, it was dull and boring nothing like the first taste she had.<p>

When she finally finishes the deer was still alive and it quickly scurried away from both vampires into the forest to lick its wounds and heal himself. The new-born vampire couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll heal." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend lovingly making her turn to face him as more tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched the deer run. "Bigger animals are more resilient." She turns to face the Salvatore sniffling. "Hey..." He dried her mouth with a cloth smiling at her. "You did it. I know it's hard..." He caresses her face tenderly. "But you can do this." She sniffled but nodded her head confidently.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house reading a cooking book now and then before adding an extra ingredient and stirring a pot, he heard the door open and walked out to see Grace walking in shrugging her coat off smiling over at him.<p>

"Nice apron." She joked giggling as he was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron shielding his clothing from any messes or spills. "I think I might have to take you up on that offer." She giggled as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"No more until dinner is done, you're too much of a distraction as it is." His eye flickered up and down her body as she blushed heavily smiling to herself. "And no coming in here, it's all a surprise, alright?" He ordered in a stern voice and she held her hands up innocently. "No mind reading either, missy, I know your game."

"Damn." She muttered before kissing him once more, he let out a small groan dragging his finger through her hair deepening the kiss before they both smelt smoke, he turned quickly and turned the stove off and put out the small fire. "I think I'll leave you to get on with all of this." She giggled before walking through the house.

He tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip as watched her walk away, swaying her hips seductively, it took all his will power to stay in the kitchen and continue their romantic meal.

* * *

><p>Grace looked in the mirror at herself and saw something she didn't like, ever since Damon had brought up killing humans she had not been able to stop thinking about it, and then talking to Caroline hadn't helped in the slightest.<p>

Running her lip gloss over her lips she puckered them and smiled a little before smelling something wonderful fill the air, brushing her pale pink dress down and wandering through the house she saw the dinning table had been layered with rose petals and some candles.

"Would you like to take a seat, Miss." Damon pulled out a chair for her, she hadn't seen him get dress but he looked so handsome in a thin black v-neck shirt showing off the top of his rock hard chest and dark wash jeans with dress shoes.

She smiled to herself as she took a seat opposite him as he uncorked a bottle of expensive looking white wine pouring some in a glass for her and then some for himself giving her his most charming smile before taking a seat too.

They had small talk as they finished their meal, talking about their days but then a more serious subject came up after the plates had been put in the kitchen. He gave her a look before asking her. "Tell me about it."

She knew exactly what he wanted to know about, it had played on her mind all day, which meant it had played on his mind all day too. He had told her he wasn't angry, but she knew he must have been a little angry due to that fact she had never told him about it. "Well, it was a little while ago now... When I was travelling with Klaus and Stefan, after everything."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was like sandpaper every time she swallowed, the lack of blood was really getting to her and Klaus refused to get her any blood bags compelling Stefan to not get her any either. He wanted her to feel the power behind feeding off a human but she didn't want to, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself._

_Due to how weak she was getting Klaus had kept her locked away in a motel room whilst he and Stefan continued their search for werewolves that he could then convert into his Hybrid family, killing anything that stood in his way on their merry trip._

_She heard the key turn in the door and knew they were back home for another day, she lifted herself off the bed stopping herself from counting all the cracks in the ceiling above her just to pass the time and get her mind off things when suddenly she saw Klaus, Stefan and an unknown man walk in._

"_What's going on?" She rasped up as she tried to stand up but Stefan just gave her a deeply apologetic look as Klaus whispered something into the mans ear and he walked over to join her on the bed giving her a kind smile._

_She couldn't help but see the resemblance to Damon in the man, his bright blue eyes, not as breath-taking as Damon's yet still so gorgeous, the tanned skin and raven black hair she scanned her eyes over his full body before looking back over at the other two._

"_Bon appétit." Klaus remarked with a cocky grin and she narrowed her eyes before pushing off the bed about to head to the door but the hybrid just stood in her way with an almost concerned look on his face. "Listen, love, how much longer do you think you're going to last without drinking blood of any kind?" She didn't answer him. "You're weak and you're no good to me like this, so drink the human and be a good little girl."_

"_No."_

"_Do it, or I will force feed you my blood, now do you know what that means, love? That means-"_

"_Grace, just... just drink him." Stefan begged from behind her and she looked over her shoulder at Stefan, the only vampires blood she had ever drank was Damon's and when they did that it felt pretty damn good, like they were sharing something so personal and meaningful, almost like sex. "It won't hurt him, Klaus compelled him... Then we'll just compel him to forget and go."_

"_Stefan..." She looked over her shoulder at him and just felt so weak and broken, she glanced over at the man who continue to sit on the bed watching her with a small smile on his lips. "Ok..." She whimpered as she walked towards him taking a seat on the bed letting her fangs extend so they could be see just below her chapped pink lips._

_She muttered an apology before sinking her teeth into his neck, no noise was made but Grace's vision was filled with a bloody haze as she continue to drink from him, she could feel the veins beneath her eyes becoming more thick and prominent with the blood she took in from the human._

_She was screaming at her inner-self to stop and let the human live but her throat screamed not to she just kept gulping down the blood before she felt the man go lifeless before her eyes, the light fading from his blue orbs she pulled away and dried her mouth with the back of her hand accordingly._

"_Quite a show." Klaus muttered from behind her where he stood with Stefan who looked a little shocked, he hadn't expected Grace to drain the man completely, he didn't think she was that thirsty. "We need to do something with the body."_

_Her breathing was ragged as she licked the blood from her lips with such pleasure crossing her face. "I need more."_

"_No, what you need is to calm down." Klaus ordered in a thick voice and she growled up at him baring her fangs, he slammed her back against the thin wall of the motel room giving her a pointed look. "You're walking a very thin line at the moment, love. If you're not careful you'll become like your ripper friend over there." He glanced over at Stefan who was covering the deceased man with a sheet. "Tell me, how did you feel when you killed him?"_

"_Good." She breathed out without a second thought but then her brain caught up with her rash decisions and she retracted her fangs her rich brown eyes wide as she gulped looking up at Klaus who just smirked a little. "I-I..."_

"_That's how it is supposed to be, you may be on human blood but that is nothing like when you drink from a human, you need to learn how to control it... Damon has taught you nothing on that." He spat before running his hand over her cheek lovingly._

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Damon hissed as he stood up from the table walking directly over to the small corner table that was holding his whiskey and other alcoholic beverages. "I knew I should have got you to feed from the vein from the start." He hissed closing his eyes as he brought the glass to his lips and gulped it down with a second thought. "If I had then-"<p>

"No. No, it isn't your fault. We could have never anticipated that all... _that_ was going to happen." Grace whispered as she walked over to Damon taking his free hand carefully within her smaller hand. "I'm glad you got me onto blood bags."

Damon gritted his teeth for a moment cursing his own stupidity even after Grace's assuring words before asking. "Have you killed anyone since? Even felt tempted?"

"I haven't killed anyone, but... that time you got us to both feed off of the girl, something in me screamed to kill her, drain her dry and... and it really scares me." Grace admitted as she closed her eyes to hide the tears. "I'm tempted nearly everyday, but that's just the life of a vampire, right?"

"Yeah." Damon nodded his head giving her a small smile before pulling her into his chest holding her so close to him. "If... If you ever feel like it gets too much then talk to me, I need to know what's going on, alright?" She nodded against him as he continue to hold her close a pensive look on his face. "I'm going to be here to teach you everything, I promise."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were standing in the deep forest, he was teaching her to use all of her new vampire tricks to their fullest. Her supernatural speed came first of course. "I can't do it." Elena giggled as she tried to think of how she was going to manage moving at a blur.<p>

"Alright, it's like the starting line of race, right?" Stefan chuckled as he tried to compare it to something she would be able to relate with. "So you just push-off with every ounce of strength that you have."

"Yeah, but I was a cheerleader. I sucked at track." Elena complained in a whine and Stefan couldn't help but smile behind her.

"Just concentrate, ok? You can do it." He assured her in a sure tone as she crouched into a running position but all her mind could think was where his hands were on her body, at the moment they were residing on her hips squeezing and teasing the taut muscle.

"I can't. All I can think about is your hands on my body." Elena breathed out with a dreamy look in her eyes, loving the way her body set of fire at just a simple touch.

"Oh, ok." He removed them but she grabbed them and placed them back to where they were making every hair on her body stand up as his manly fingers tightened on her skin.

Elena smiled a bit closing her eyes relishing in the touch of her boyfriend. "No, no, no. I-I didn't say to take them off. It feels good."

"Yeah. What does it feel like?"

"It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body." Elena answered in a breathless voice as he ran his hand up and down the length of her arm before moving to her waist and teasing the nerves there.

"Everything is heightened. Taste, smell, sight, touch." Stefan leans his head down and press' loving kisses to her neck, she gnaws on her bottom lip before turning to him fully and kissing him with every ounce of strength she had.

Jumping up she wraps her legs around his waist and he moves them at supernatural speed to press her against a tree. Unwrapping her legs from around his waist she places her feet back on the ground and they continue to kiss.

Moving to their clothes Stefan pulled her leather jacket off throwing it to the floor with little thought and then heading for the button her skinny jeans, Elena didn't waste any time in pulled off Stefan's shirt to reveal his toned body, she kissed every inch of the tanned skin before reconnecting with his full, masculine lips once more.

Elena could feel something creeping up her throat, something that completely turned her off, blood. Pushing her boyfriend away she covered her mouth before rushing off into the forest using her supernatural speed to her advantage. Falling to her knees she vomits the animal blood she had just drank coughing and spluttering, hoping that Stefan couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't sleep that night, not that he really needed to, but in any case he couldn't if he wanted to, the story Grace had told him played on his mind the entire night. Looking down at the young girl that lay asleep on his chest he shook his head.<p>

He cheated with her, he threw her straight onto blood bags so when it came to real human blood from the vein she was so tempted she didn't realise what she was doing and she killed someone, he hated that she had to go through that on her own, with Klaus there of all people.

"Are you ok?" A small voice came from below him, he glanced down to see she was fully awake now watching him. "Damon?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Just thinking Stefan comes back today. No more house to ourselves." Damon smirked a little bit before rolling her over onto her back laying between his legs with a cheeky look on his face. "I guess we should make use of what time we have left..." He smirked nuzzling into her neck hearing her whimper and giggle, she rose her legs to wrap them around his waist before looking into his dazzling icy blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Great."

* * *

><p>The next day at Pastor Young's now burnt down cabin a dark-skinned man wandered in skulking around with a flashlight, using his torch to look at the lighter on the floor that was burnt from where it had been engulfed by the flame that was the cabin. Then he pulls the stove out to see the gas line had been removed.<p>

A concerned look pressed on his face as he opened the oven door and saw a letter laying inside, pulling it out it read one simple name on the front _April_ he ripped open the letter and read it for a moment before leaving the house with the letter in hand.

* * *

><p>Damon passed Grace his drink and she snuck some alcohol from it with a cheeky smile on her face as the Sheriff approached giving them a warning look, she pulled out the seat the opposite side of Damon. "That seat's taken." He ordered in a voice that was filled with authority.<p>

Grace threw the Sheriff an apologetic look before scolding her boyfriend. "Damon..."

Liz just threw down a newspaper in front of Damon and Grace and they both scanned over the headline that the older vampire then read aloud. "_Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm_." He scoffed a bit. "Really?"

"Better than '_Town council blown up. Police have no suspects_' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me." She glanced at Damon with a pointed look. "And his accomplice." She glanced over at Grace.

"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people... And Grace, she's a school girl." Damon smirked a bit but the Sheriff continued to stare at him. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up, I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident." She added with an unimpressed look on her face, Grace studied Damon's face for a moment and even she could see he wasn't lying, it was true if he was going to kill people he wouldn't exactly be subtle about it.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon muttered in response and they all looked behind them as the door to the Grill opened and the mysterious new man walked in watching the three talk. "The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win."

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid." Liz spat back with an upset look on her face, they may have kicked her out of her job and turned against her, but they were still her friends. "They were my friends."

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." Damon retorted with a pointed look looking at the new guy approached the three of them protectively he turned so he was facing Grace ready for anything. "Who's the new guy?"

"Excuse me, Sheriff." The guy called as he reached them with a kind smile on his lips. "Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm." He questioned respectfully.

"I'm sorry, Mr...?"

"Oh, Connor Jordan." Connor introduced himself to her holding out his leather gloved hand for her to shake which she takes happily smiling as she does so.

"Are you with the insurance investigators?" Liz questioned tilting her head to the side, Damon gave a cautious look to Grace which she took and kept with her, she knew that Damon didn't like the look of this guy and was giving her a wordless warning.

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor." He answered before sideways glancing at both Grace and Damon who sat watching in complete silence pensive looks on their faces. "Can we speak in private?"

Liz nodded knowing that he might not want to talk in front of an intimidating, protective Damon. "Sure."

"Thanks." He nodded as he wandered away, Liz gave Damon one last look before following Connor across the room.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busybody Guy." Damon remarked sarcastically and Grace couldn't help and smile as she took his drink from him taking a long swig.

* * *

><p>Over at the school Matt and Jeremy were packing cardboard boxes into a car. "So, what are these again?" The older blond questioned as he placed another inside.<p>

"They're paper lanterns." Jeremy answered as he followed suit placing the box in the trunk of the car. "The student council made them for after the Memorial. We light them up in honour of all the dead." He added before they walked over to where the rest of the waiting boxes were sitting.

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate." Matt joked and Jeremy laughed for a moment resting his hand on one of the boxes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena..." Jeremy warned him with an easy going look on his face, hiding his true emotions, he knew she was on edge and everyone making jokes about the dead wasn't helping her.

Matt blanked for a moment before asking. "How is she?"

"I guess she's fine, considering." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, truthfully he hadn't seen a lot of her since she had made her transformation, spending most of her time honing her abilities at becoming a vampire.

"If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right?" Matt gave Jeremy a look, he could see the guilt heavy in his warm blue eyes. "I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward, or whatever..."

"Yeah." The both pick up another box and were about to walk them over to a car when a teenage girl with long black hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes approached them with a weary smile.

"Jeremy?" She questioned looking at the brunette with a shocked expression on her face, he looked at her blankly not knowing who this cute girl was. "Picture an emo pixie cut and braces." She joked and he instantly knew who this girl was.

"April?"

"Yeah!" He places the box down on the table again and walks over to her slightly taken back by her new look.

"You look great!" He was amazed her eyes were so clear and beautiful, dazed every time he looked into them, he turned back to Matt who was still trying to place her. "You remember April? Elena used to-"

"Elena used to babysit you. Yeah, I remember." Matt chuckled as he pictured the small girl by Elena's side when she was trying to make some extra money for herself.

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad." April answered smirking a bit, her father had been the Pastor, that was why she was back in town to mourn his death in her home town.

"You dad." Jeremy blanked for a moment before giving her a solemn look. "Oh my God, I am so sorry about your dad."

"Thank you. I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that." She was clear awkwardness on her face as she looked between both handsome boys rubbing the back of her neck.

"You dad was Pastor Young, right?"

"He had the faulty gas line." She nodded her head and both boys glance at each other awkwardly that she would just state it that calmly. "Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say to that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak." She scolded herself shutting her eyes for a moment before looking up at them both. "Um... I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think..." She walked past them swiftly muttering how stupid she was under her breath.

* * *

><p>Elena was in Stefan's room before he was, she was leaving Grace a message on her phone. "Hey, Gracie, it's me. I'm back. I kinda expected you to be in the house but I guess you're out with Damon... Um, can you call me? I've been having some... adjustment issues." She whispered as Stefan walked into the room she quickly hung up her phone. "Hey."<p>

"Hi." He held a bottle of champagne in one hand and two champagne flutes in the other with a beautiful smile on his face.

"What's that for?" Elena asked nervously gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked up at him, she hadn't had the guts to tell him about the vomiting up the animal blood she had drank, it obviously just hadn't agreed with her.

"This is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate." Stefan smiled, he was just happy that he could get her on animal blood and watch her be a maintained vampire who didn't have to shut off her emotions.

"Celebrate what?"

"Your first feed. I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible, but you did it anyway." He takes a step towards her giving her an assuring smile. "You survived it."

"Well, um, I wouldn't say I survived it. It actually kind of made me sick." Elena told the truth and Stefan nodded, he remembered what it was like when he first fed, it felt wrong and disgusting but he thought through it and so will she.

"Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste." He told her and a small part of her felt better that another vampire had felt this way. "It gets easier." He holds out the champagne for her to take. "This, on the other hand, will go down like silk." He smiled which made her smile.

"You're so cheery."

"Yeah, because you're here and you're alive-ish. And you're gonna get through this." He promises her in a sure voice and she nods her head too. "So, would you like to do the honours?"

"Ok." Elena pops the cork and it flies across the room hitting a wall, she screams as it does so but laugh anyway, Stefan joining in the floor as the champagne overflows and hit the floor. "Oh my gosh!"

Stefan pours them both a glass and they clink them together before Stefan says. "Cheers." Both of them leaning in for a passionate kiss when suddenly they hear a vibrating noise coming from Stefan's jeans, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and holds it to his ear. "Perfect timing, Damon. Yeah, we just got back. What?"

* * *

><p>Elena stormed towards Grace and Damon who were talking quietly sitting as close as they could when she approached them. "Did you do it?" She pressed and they both looked at her. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?" She looked directly at Damon.<p>

"Am I wearing my 'I blew up the council' t-shirt, why does everybody keep asking me that?" Damon vented and Grace shook her head from side to side, annoyed that everyone assumed it was her boyfriend all the time.

Elena narrowed her eyes before asking again. "Did you?"

"No, Elena. He didn't do it." Grace hissed protectively as she gritted her teeth together. "Now is there anything else you want, or are you done accusing Damon of something he didn't do for another day."

Elena gulps, she'd never seen this side of her sister, hesitating she nods her head. "Yes, something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

"Well, there's a shock." Damon muttered and Grace shot him a look before turning fully to her sister with a concerned look crossing her face instead of the angered protective one.

"I think I need your help." Elena begged her sister who bit her bottom lip, Damon shook his head at her, she was in no position to be teaching her to drink blood and be able to control it, she couldn't control herself.

"Grace is in no place to help herself, let alone anyone else... but I know she won't let you do this alone, she's like that." Damon informed Elena in a harsh voice looking over his shoulder. "Pick your meal..." He looks around the room. "You've got Asian fusion." He pointed towards one person before pointing somewhere else. "Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?"

"No." Elena shook her head from side to side. "No, no human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting someone."

"Fine, then try something else." Damon pipped up before turning to face the newborn vampire. "Go home and drink from Stefan... He'll let you do it, don't worry." He smiled before Elena looked between them. "Grace drinks from me all the time, and vice-versa..."

"Grace?"

"It can help with the cravings sometimes. You don't have to tell him why you want to, just kinda... do it." Grace agreed nodding her head looking over at Damon a lustful look on her face as she smiled at him. "Yeah. You should, uh, you should go try."

Elena nodded her head looking between the two before heading back out to see if she could find Stefan and do what they say. Damon snaked his hand up her thigh giving her a look which she knew all too well.

Within seconds they were in the women's restroom, she was pressed against the wall her fangs deep in his neck drinking his aged blood with so much want and need. He crunched into her wrist gulping down her blood greedily before they pull away from each other, dark looks in their eyes and Damon presses a hard kiss to her lips, mixing their blood in each others mouths.

* * *

><p>Elena smiled as she pulled away from Stefan's wrist blood covering her mouth as they lay in his bed, he brushed his hand through her hair tenderly looking into her deep black eyes with veins around them both.<p>

"Well, that was unexpected." Stefan breathed out as she gave him a smile, the blood seemed to had worked like Damon and Grace had said it would.

"I'd really love to stay around, but I need to go help set up the Memorial service in the church." Elena sighed a little and he gave her a forgiving smile, as much as he wanted to spend time with her he knew that she still needed to do things that made her feel human.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Caroline were in his bed together, kissing heatedly and touching feverishly when suddenly the blonde pushes him off of her and gives him a sad look. "This is wrong. A bunch of people died and we're having sex."<p>

"Grief sex." Tyler explained in a sure voice as he pecked her neck voice. "It's healthy."

"It's selfish." She countered with a worn expression.

Tyler shook his head and said. "It's natural. Besides, if we stopped having sex every time somebody died in this town, we'd explode." He joked as he went in for another sloppy wet kiss which she pushed him away from.

"We need to be more sensitive." She informs him in a soft voice and he glides his hand up her side warmly. "Tyler."

"Oh, come on." They stare at each other wearing different expressions for a moment. "I love you. How's that for sensitive."

"I love you, too." Caroline breathes out as they touch their foreheads together, their lisp just meeting when suddenly the doorbell rings and the both jolt at the sound of it.

Tyler growls before saying. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

><p>Carol was downstairs at the time and wanders over to the door to open it and reveal the new guy Connor Jordan standing there with a pleasant smile on his face. "May I help you?" She questioned in a respectful voice.<p>

"Good evening." Connor nodded. "I'm hoping I can help you actually. I spoke with Sheriff Forbes. My name is Connor Jordan." He introduces himself reaching his hand out letting Carol shake it.

"Carol Lockwood. I know who you are, Connor and I believe that Sheriff made it clear that the tragedy at the farmhouse was an internal matter." The woman answered him in a stern voice trying to keep him out of the towns dark secrets.

Connor couldn't help but smirk a little, he had been to the crime scene and investigated the area seeing what truly had happened. "That's one way of looking at it, I guess. Although I prefer the term cover up. Do you mind if I come in?"

"You know, I really don't think that's a good idea." She tried to shut he door but Connor forces his way in making her attempt unsuccessful. "Uh, excuse me."

"Thank you." Connor smiled as he looked around the fancy foyer of the mansion nodding his head before returning to the matter in hand. "You're aware that is wasn't an accident. Any rookie fireman could tell you that."

"What are you? The press?" Carol scolded in a cold voice as she looked at the newcomer to town who was intruding on their towns personal business.

"Not exactly." Connor chuckled shaking his head from side to side. "So, twelve Council members are dead, you the Mayor, why weren't you at that meeting?" He questioned curiously.

"It wasn't official town business." She answered vaguely, she had been kicked out of her post as Mayor by the Pastor.

"What was it then?" Connor pressed as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs, looking up he saw Tyler approaching pulling a shirt over his head.

"Mom? What's going on?" He questioned as he walks to standing protectively in front of his mother, Connor watches him carefully as he standing there eyes wild with concern. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Maybe." Connor shrugged his shoulders. "How are you doing? I'm Connor." He introduced himself again holding his hands out, Tyler reaches out and takes it and the palm of his hand burns in contact with the black leather glove.

Within seconds Connor pulled out a pistol and fires some wooden pulls into Tyler several times until he fell to the ground which was where the new guy continued to fire, all the hybrid could hear was the frantic sound of his mother.

"Tyler! Oh my God! Tyler! Tyler, run!" Carol calls as Connor began to reload his pistol, with that time Tyler scrambles up off the floor and took off out of the window, Connor following after him.

* * *

><p>Not much later Stefan was removing the wooden bullets from Tyler's torso with a metal pair of tongs, Caroline standing beside them watching concerned for her boyfriend creasing her eye brows. "Please tell me that's the last one." She begged as the older vampire inspected the bullet carefully.<p>

"These were specially carved; the length, the width. If you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead." Stefan warned him as he dunked the bullet into a glass of alcohol to clean it and Tyler looked up at Caroline relieved that he was a hybrid and survived the attack.

"This guy knew what he was doing. His glove must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one..." Tyler explained as Stefan inspected the bullet closer.

"These etchings..." He muttered as he carefully pressing the tip of his finger to the stranger markings, it instantly burned him making him retreat his finger.

The blonde observed and asked. "Are the bullets spelled?"

"I don't know. They're something."

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls church Matt and Elena were laying out memorial pamphlets on the pews, it was a beautiful old building, purely white and made to feel so homely and safe, that's why the new vampire loved to be inside their so much. "How are you feeling?" Matt questioned as he approached her. "A little strung out?" He hands her more pamphlets.<p>

"I'm fine." Elena assured him but her face didn't match her voice. "It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean..." She opens one of the pamphlets and sees all the people inside frowning at the sight of all the death. "Just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week."

Matt couldn't help but feel his heart wrench for her, he had no idea what she was going through, he couldn't compare it to anything in his life, apart from losing Vicki to the same thing, but the point was she was going through this because of him. "You didn't have to volunteer."

"People died. People we've known our whole lives, so yeah, I did." Elena nodded her head before looking around the room to see April sitting on the front pews looking down at a small book in her hand a solemn expression on her face. "Is that?"

"April Young. Yeah."

"Oh, wow." Elena didn't waste anytime in crossing the room to go and see her, the vampire gave her a soft smile as she approached taking up the space next to the young girl. "Hey there."

"Hey. Long time, no see. Not since..." Her voice trailed off when the raven haired girl realised that she shouldn't continue her sentence.

Elena nodded her head remember exactly the last time she had seen the girl before she had been sent off to boarding school by her father. "My parents funeral."

"Yeah." April nodded her head when Elena leaned in and hugged the girl warmly, she had always been fond of the girl when she had babysat her, almost like a little sister.

"Are you gonna survive this?"

"They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say?" The icy blue-eyed girl began to tear up shaking her head from side to side. "I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? But, if I don't say anything then... I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything, but everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said nice things." She babbled.

"You say what you want to say or you don't say anything at all. And don't worry about your dad, everyone in this town loved him." Elena assured her rubbing her on the back tenderly.

"Yeah." April sniffled as she began to tear up once more. "Until two days ago."

"Even still." Elena gave her a soothing smile as she reached out to take her hand, but all she could feel was the hungry deep inside of her growling as she watched the distort girl. "I'm sorry, I... I have to go." She rushes off at human pace into the restrooms and pukes Stefan's blood into the toilet.

Wheezing as she stood back up she looked in the mirror at herself feeling so weak and hurting so much, suddenly more blood rushed up her throat emptying the crimson mess into sink, blood staining her dress and dripping down her chin.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was still recovering from what had happened with her Grams when suddenly she heard a banging on her front door, everything inside of her screamed at her to stay put and ignore everyone but she knew she couldn't do that for the rest of her life.<p>

"Bonnie? Bonnie, I know you're in there." Stefan hollered and she sat upright a frown on her face as she waited a bit longer, maybe he would go away. "I can hear you breathing. Bonnie, please, it's important." With that she stood up and wandered to the door opening it to see the concerned vampire standing there. "Hey. You alright?" He attempted to walk inside but was stopped by the barrier. "Can I come in, please?"

Simply Bonnie nodded her head in response letting the vampire into her house, something she had always been against, even if it was just Stefan, but he walked in and embraced her tightly and she didn't hesitate to whimper into his chest.

Stefan took her back through to the living room where she had just been sitting around remembering that awful moment with her Grams over and over again. "My Grams, it was like she was dying all over again. Just because I didn't listen to her about not going black magic."

"Well, you're dealing with the Other Side. It's not reliable." Stefan tried to assure her but he knew nothing he could say would make this any better. "Witches were probably just messing with your head trying to teach you a lesson.

"Well, it worked." Bonnie nodded her head letting out a shaky breathing. "I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again." She shivered heavily before realising he must have come here for something other than listening to her troubles. "Sorry, I'm a mess, I've been holed up in here avoiding everyone. I've completely blown off Jamie." She sighed heavily. "You came here because you needed something, right?"

"Yeah, but it can wait." He assured her as he stood up, knowing that she was dealing with her witch troubles and didn't need to be dragged into the vampire world again so soon.

"No, come on, Stefan, I'm ok." She quickly told him nodding her head. "You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just... if something's wrong, tell me."

Nodding his head Stefan took his seat next to her again reaching into his jean pocket pulling out a piece of cloth showing the wooden bullets from Connor's gun in them. "Alright, these burn to the touch. Could just be stepped in vervain, but this writing, have you ever seen anything like this before?" He questioned and she shook her head simply.

"No. It's not magical writing, if that's what you're thinking." Bonnie answered and he let out a small sigh as he tucked the bullets away again. "Where'd you get these?"

"I think we have a new vampire hunter in town."

"That's bad timing." Bonnie muttered.

* * *

><p>Elena was frantically trying to clean up the blood she had vomited everywhere whilst on the phone with Grace who had agreed to bring her some new clothes and some bagged blood, Grace had told she would meet Damon had the service before leaving to help her sister.<p>

"I'm here." Grace was walking towards the church in her huge heels clicking against the cement with every step. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement bathroom." She answered in a whisper as the door knob began to rattle someone was trying to get into the room from the other side. "Is that you at the door?"

"Not yet." Grace scoffed a little as she ran her fingers through her chocolate-brown hair walking a little faster to head towards the church.

"Sorry, there's someone in here!" Elena called to the person on the other side of the door before lowering her voice again to speak with her twin. "Grace, hurry." She turned on the taps and began to clean the sink, floor and anywhere else she had hit with her blood vomit.

Grace speeds down the stairs two steps at a time with one of her dresses for Elena to wear seeing that Connor was sitting on a couch waiting to use the bathroom, she gulped a bit remembering the look Damon had given her in regard to him.

"Ah, you again." She muttered as he stood up looking over at her, she knew if she wanted to keep this guy off her she would have to act intimidating, act like Damon. "What's with you, huh? Stalking small town funerals?" She questioned as the door to the bathroom opened and Elena stuck her head out.

"Grace, thank God." She sees Connor looking between them both. "Sorry, I-I spilt coffee all over my dress." She snorts with laughter as she gives him a 'what are you going to do' look, he nodded his head giving her a suspicious look.

With that Elena retreated back into the room with the new dress, Connor stared Grace down for a moment before smiling politely at her. "We have not met. I'm Connor. Jordan." He introduced himself holding out his gloved hand.

She looked at it for a moment gnawing on her bottom lip before giving him a kind smile. "Grace. I don't touch until the second date." She joked laughing a little knocking on the door with the back of her knuckles as she saw the humorless look pull across Connor's face. "Everything ok in there?"

"Yeah, just a minute!"

"You two are... sisters? Cousins?"

"We're sisters." Grace confirmed with a curt nod looking him up and down for a moment before hearing footsteps from behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw her boyfriend approaching, he didn't have a very happy look on his face. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, you saw him earlier."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." The hunter nodded holding out his gloved hand, Damon just looked at it for a moment smirking a bit.

"Damon. Germaphobe." Damon informed him and Grace looked up at him receiving the same skeptical look from her boyfriend. "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls." Possessively he placed his hand on Grace's narrow waist. "Bible salesman?"

Connor laughed a bit. "No, actually I'm in environmental clean up." He answered and Damon nodded his head a little.

"Oh."

Connor nodded once more confirming the issue. "Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem."

"Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy." Damon answered placing his hand on his chest starring the guy down at the door knob twisted and Elena walked out looking between the three.

"I'm so sorry that I took so long." Elena apologised to Connor with a completely sincere look on her face, the bathroom was spotless, you'd never been able to tell that she had vomited up her bloody lunch in there.

"No problem."

"Well, enjoy your stay." Damon tightened his grip on Grace's hip making her wince a little. "We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." He gasps falsely and places his hand over his mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry." He leads both the ladies from the basement.

* * *

><p>Up in the balcony above the pews April was sat looking down at a blank pages where she was planning to write a speech for her father but no words came to mind, tapping the pen against the page she was startled when new boy Connor came and took a seat next to her.<p>

"Sorry, you scared me." April laughed uneasily running her hands through her thick black hair. "I was just practicing my speech for later."

Exchanging a sad smile with the teen she gets up about to leave, but Connor was too fast and stabbed a knife into her gut and then pulling it back out, she gasped loudly and the hunter gently moves her to she is comfortably sitting on the bench again. Holding her hand to her stomach she pulled her hand back to see the blood covering it just as bloody spilled from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Damon stood watch as Grace and Elena were handling some blood, Grace was searching in her bag for the blood she had brought for her sister. "Did you bring the blood bag?"<p>

"Would you mind saying that a little louder?" Damon remarked throwing them a look over his shoulder as Grace finally finds the bag holding it out to her sister.

Elena didn't waste any time in ripping the top open and taking down the blood, it didn't agree with her still and feels it rising back up her throat, missing her and Grace's dresses by inches. "No, I can't. It tastes like... what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know." Grace muttered as she dried Elena's chin completely baffled by what was happening to her sister. "I would say it's because maybe you're a doppelgänger but... I was fine with my transition."

"I'm dying, aren't I." Elena whined holding her pain filled stomach, Grace could feel fear taking over her body, if her sister didn't take any blood or drink then she was going to die, for real this time.

"No, you're not dying." Damon hissed as he approached them giving Grace a look telling her that everything was going to be fine. "You just need to drink from the vein."

"No. No, I don't – I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead." Elena sulked and pain crossed Grace's face when she thought of her sister dying for real, she could remember how she reacted the first time, hurting Dr. Fell.

"Don't you think like that. Elena, you'll be fine. Ok?" Grace whispered but her voice didn't match what she wanted to feel, it was almost defeated, the bell began to ring and Elena sighed a bit looking towards the building.

"I have to get back inside." Elena muttered as she walked back towards the church, Grace let out a heavy sigh covering her face with her hands before she felt a pair of arms warp around her body tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine, alright? I promise you." Damon whispered as he pressed soft kisses to the side of her head making her sink into his embrace more. "How are you feeling? Any cravings?"

"Damon, I'm fine." She pulled away from him running her fingers through her thick hair for a moment before looking back up at him. "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed with the Elena thing, but I'm fine, thank you."

Reaching out Damon caressed her face for a moment before leaning down to capture her lips into a passionate kiss making all her worries wash away for a moment as she shared the loving gesture with the one vampire she truly loved.

"What's in the bag, Grace?" Stefan's voice came from behind them and they both pulled away Grace was still dazed by the kiss but as she looked at the younger Salvatore a guilty look struck across her face.

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry." Damon patted his stomach with a cocky look on his face. "The whole blood Christ thing, you know." Stefan's look turned to a glare.

"Stefan, I brought it for Elena." Grace admitted in a small voice, as much as she thought it was better getting her sister onto human blood she hated going behind Stefan's back, it felt so dirty and wrong.

"Gracie, go inside and save us a seat, sweetie. I need to talk to Stefan." Damon's voice was dark as he gave his girlfriend his best smile, she looked between both brothers skeptically before squeezing his hand and heading into the church. "She told me what happened whilst she was with Klaus and you on your great American road trip."

"Then you understand why I can't let Elena feed on a human, if someone as pure and human-like as Grace can kill someone-"

"No, I understand that I now need to get Grace onto human blood from the vein and teach her how to _not_ kill someone, and why I'm there I might as well give her sister a lesson or two, because if I don't..."

"I saw something in Grace that day, Damon. It was dark and it was a place I've been to, twice over now. It's a place she won't want to come back from, trust me." Stefan hissed at his older brother. "I can't see her go there, you need to keep her on the blood bags and if Elena ends up hurting someone then she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off... She'll turn it off."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Grace isn't going to be anything like you, she isn't going to be a ripper."

"How do you know? Were you there with her that day? No. But I was, and I can tell you from first hand experience, Damon, that I saw in her what I felt inside of me." Stefan hissed as his brother stared him down for a long hard moment.

"You think you're so perfect with Elena? Yeah, I may have messed up with my girlfriend but at least she can take my blood and keep it down." Damon sneered and his younger brothers face went blank. "That's right, brother. Your four-legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep your blood down."

"You told her to drink from me?"

"Well technically it was Grace's idea, but yeah, I was all for it. Nice going, Stef. You're gonna have a baby vamp who won't eat on your hands, handle that." Damon sneered as he walked away frustrated.

* * *

><p>Elena quietly takes at seat next to Matt and Jeremy, looking a little clammy and pale, both of the boys look at her suspiciously. "You ok?" She just nodded not wanting to speak.<p>

"Hey, April was looking for you." Jeremy's voice was low as he leant towards his sister. "She wanted help with her speech."

Elena gulped a bit feeling such guilt for abandoning the girl when she had needed her most, the teen had depended on her. "Where is she?"

Jeremy looked around too trying to spot the raven haired girl in the crowded room but unable to see her anywhere. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Up in the balcony away from everyone's sight Connor was loading a high-powered sniper rifle with the same wooden bullets lined with vervain. He glanced down apologetically at April who was bound and gagged leaning against the balcony wall, blood seeping from her wound.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the church calmed down from his confrontation with his older brother only to see Tyler and Caroline in some of the back pews. "What are you doing here, Tyler?" The older vampire muttered to him, only hours ago a vampire hunter had tried to take him down, only to be unsuccessful, now he was standing in the middle of a church, he was a walking target.<p>

"Being sensitive to the communities loss." Tyler answered in a low voice looking at the forest green-eyed vampire standing in the row next to him.

"With a hunter out to get you?"

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." Tyler replied shortly as he tightened his grip on the blondes waist giving him a tight smile, all he wanted was to protect Caroline and she was going to do the same for him.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline muttered lower than any normal human could hear.

Stefan nodded his head before spotting Grace from across the room, she was keeping an eye on her sister from two rows back and he took a seat next to her giving her an assuring look, he was about to ask how she was when Carol started the service.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" She looked out into the many rows of civilians to not see any sign of the girl. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?"

There was an awkward silence that fell over the room and Elena's heart ached for the family, what April said would happen was happening and now she wasn't even here to say a few words about her own father, she couldn't let that happen. Without a second thought she stood up.

"What is she doing?" Grace muttered to Stefan looking over her shoulder at Caroline who was throwing her an equally concerned look.

Elena does her best to walk in a steady line towards the podium looking out as Damon walked into the room all the vampires turning to look at him as he dipped his hand in the holy water and touches his hand to his forehead, chest and shoulders in a cross shape.

"Don't know why that always makes me smile." Damon muttered as he took a seat the other side of Grace taking her hand she couldn't help but feel safer with him there. "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe one of you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan countered and Grace felt a tinge of jealousy in her stomach but her boyfriend proceeded to scoff under his breath.

Damon replied quickly. "If there is anyone you should be blaming it should be yourself, brother."

"Oh, bite me." Stefan retorted in a harsh voice, the youngest vampire hit both of them in the arm giving them a look.

"Will you both give it a rest." She ordered in a firm voice looking up to see Elena was now standing at the podium holding onto it tightly to keep herself steady in a room full of human blood, smelling each person, each one as tempting at the next.

"I, uh... when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Elena muttered and Grace tensed next to Damon moving forward in her seat, he held onto her tightly, making sure she couldn't go anywhere. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them-" She stopped when an intense smell filled her nostrils. Blood.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline muttered to Tyler but know the rest of the vampires in the room would be able to hear them.

Tyler nodded his head and tightened his grip around his blonde girlfriend. "Blood."

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." Damon's hold was like iron around Grace almost hurting her as she let the fresh blood from a living human fill her body feeling her fangs pushing through her gums she put her head down. "Don't think about it. Think about anything else." Damon muttered in her ear so that she would only be listening to him, focusing on his voice.

"I... I um..." Elena breathes out and can feel the veins approaching around her eyes, looking down at the podium she tried to think about anything else, but the smell was too strong, she was surprised when she felt a warm embrace tenderly moving her away from the stage muttering sweet words in her ear.

"Please turn to page forty-two in your hymn book." The Priest then took over standing at the front podium. "Let us join together in song."

Everyone in the room rose and sung as Elena leaned on Stefan as they moved back to her seat next to Matt and Jeremy who looked at her concerned. "The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much."

"It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this." Stefan assured her in a whisper, looking over his shoulder he saw Damon holding Grace tight as she looked at him with her black eyes.

Matt gave Elena a concerned look as she shook in her boyfriends arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hungry." Stefan explained in a hushed voice. "She hasn't fed."

"So, get her out of here." Matt replied quickly but Stefan just shook his head back at the human, if he could get her out of there safely it would have been the first thing he tried.

"I can't. There's somebody watching us." Stefan answered and Matt couldn't help but glance around the room slowly but coyly.

Damon scoffed a little from two rows behind. "I'm gonna go rip his head off now."

"Right behind you." Grace's voice was angered and low as she spoke her fangs still not retracted back into her gums, Damon was surprised to hear her so threatening but supported her new found anger.

"You do that and you risk exposing all of us. Just sit tight." Stefan ordered in a voice that was filled with authority, Grace narrowed her eyes as she brushed down her dress still thinking about the blood but it was being overtaken by anger now.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Damon countered his angry was only adding to Grace's as he gave her a look.

"Stefan, I'm losing it."

"You have ten seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." Damon straightened his blazer running his hands through Grace's hair for a moment about to get them both to move out thinking it was better to have her with him so he could keep an eye on her.

Stefan gulped a little before pleading. "Don't do it, Damon. Please."

"Three, two, one. Bye." He took Grace's hand about to move them both out of the pews when Matt suddenly spoke up out of desperation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Matt called in a hushed voice knowing the vampires in the room would be able to hear him over the choir singing. "Elena, feed from me." All the vampires look at the blond slightly surprised by his announcement. "It's ok, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me."

Stefan and Matt exchange looks as he release the vampire and she holds onto the humans shirt tightly, unknown to them Connor had the crosshair of the rifle fixed on the three of them watching them all suspiciously.

Unbuttoning the top of Matt's shirt carefully she sinks her fangs into his neck secretly hiding it from everyone else who just thought she had got emotional from the service and Matt was just comforting her.

"How are you feeling?" Damon muttered to Grace softly holding her close to him, she was still feeling angry and hungry but just shrugged her shoulders watching as Elena drank from Matt, her first time drinking from the vein and she was doing better than she had. "Don't worry. I'm gonna teach you how to control it." He added as if he had read her mind.

To everyone's surprise Tyler was strutting down the aisle towards the podium, Grace looked back at Caroline who seemed very surprised by the events. "Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

"Caroline, what is he doing?" Grace muttered as everyone began to take their seats again looking back at her friend who seemed distort by the events, it was obvious that Connor was going to notice Tyler at first glance.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of-" A loud bang entered the room as Tyler fell to the floor a sake in his chest.

All the humans civilians began to panic and duck in the aisles rushing out of the church without hesitation, Damon placed a passionate kiss on Grace's lips before disappearing into the crowd without a second thought.

Caroline and the other vampires rushed their way towards Tyler who was already awake pulling the stake from his chest muttering curse words under his breath as Caroline knelt next to him. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Damon's way ahead of you." Grace muttered looking down at the black-haired boy who shook his head taking his blonde girlfriends hand giving her a soft smile, he had really taken one for the team being bait like that.

"Stay here, I have to help him." Stefan told Elena in a firm voice as he went to take off after his older brother but not before his girlfriend grabbed his hand with a concerned look on her face.

"What about April?"

"We can look for her, Elena. Go." Grace told Stefan in a firm voice before looking around the place trying to smell out the teen, the oldest vampire in the room left without another word as Carol pulled her phone out of her purse.

"I have to call an ambulance."

Caroline gave the older woman a confused look. "No, he's fine." He pointed to how he was no longer injured and there was no need for medical care considering he was a supernatural being.

Whilst they had this argument Elena and Grace dissolved into the church surroundings looking for April Young, it had been her blood that had used to try to lure out one of the vampires.

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." Carol answered in a sharp voice as she dialled 911.

* * *

><p>Connor quickly launched his duffel bag full of deadly weapons into the bed of his pickup, jumping in the driver's side he shut the door quickly but was surprised when it was suddenly torn off its hinges and a very angry Damon stood there.<p>

Grabbing the vampire hunter he throws him to the ground violently baring his fangs at him, Connor yanks his pistol out of the holster on his hip firing serval wooden bullets into the vampire making him fall to his knees but Damon reached forward and grabbed the weapon throwing it to the side.

Stefan's voice came from the distance. "Damon?" Connor was about to stake Damon in the heart but instead took off when he heard the vampires back up approaching, climbing into his car with no door and driving into the distance at quite a pace.

"Ow..." Stefan approached his older brother who had a grim look on his face, he holds out his hand to his older brother and when he took it he helped him half way up before punching him square in the face. "Uh, what was that for?!"

"You don't know anything about what Grace is going through, and you don't know anything about Elena, so stay out." Stefan's voice was dangerously low as he walked away leaving his brother on the ground holding his split lip.

* * *

><p>Caroline began looking around for Grace and Elena after they vanished, she cursed as she ran up the stairs towards the smell of blood finding Grace about to bite down on April's neck. "No!" The blonde hollered running over and grabbing her slamming her back against the wall pinning her wrists down as the brunette thought against her. "I thought you had it under control."<p>

"I do..." Grace answered in a husky voice her fangs pointing out below her pouted lips staring over at April who was still bleeding. "Dammit. Let me go, Caroline."

"No. You were going to finish that girl off." They both turned when they heard footsteps standing behind them, Elena was standing there looking at her sister shocked. "Elena-"

"That's April... Grace, did you do this? What happened?"

"Nothing... No! I found her like this." Grace answered in a low voice running her fingers through her hair trying to pull herself together for a moment, Caroline didn't waste any time in leaning down and feeding April her blood to heal her.

April wakes up with a gasp looking directly at Grace whose veins under her eyes were just fading away. "Please, don't hurt me. Please." She begged scared.

"No ones going to hurt you." Caroline assured her giving Grace a look which made her feel so guilty she looked away for a moment away from the judgemental looks. "She needs you, Elena. You can make her forget all of this."

"Why did he do this?" April begged looking around so confused as a look was exchanged between the three girls.

Elena shook her head from side to side, she wasn't ready to deal with this kind of stuff yet, she was barely even newborn. "No, I-I can't, Caroline. You have to do it."

"No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself." Caroline answered her before looking over at Grace taking her over to the side whilst Elena gulped as she walked over to April slowly. "If you would have fed from her, she'd be dead right now."

"I know, Caroline." Grace answered in a soft voice as she looked at the ground, the blonde felt as if she wanted to shake the girl and throw her out a window just to teach her a lesson but that wasn't how she was going to be able get through to someone like Grace.

"You need to get this under control, Grace. Otherwise it will consume you and take you to a dark place which we've all seen before... In Stefan, that was scary and I don't want to see it happen to you." Caroline threatened.

Both Caroline and Grace watched carefully as Elena compelled April to think that everything went smoothly rather than the train wreck that had happened during the service for her father.

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill Jeremy and Matt were waiting at the bar for their food order from the kitchen. "That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?" The blond questioned.<p>

"An assassination attempt on the Mayor's son."

"Altar boy goes postal." Matt added shaking his head from side to side as Connor walked over to the bar and takes a seat.

"Hey." Connor called over to Matt who looked at him, a bandaged was now covering the bite mark on his neck hiding him it away from view. "What happened there?"

"Uh, girlfriend went a little overboard." Matt chuckled as he walked away leaving Jeremy there alone waiting on the food.

"Nice ink." Jeremy noted looking at the tattoo down his arm, it was bold something that no body was miss, as he food came the teen took the bag and wandered back to his friend who gave him a slightly confused look.

"What ink?" Matt questioned looking back at Connor to see he was actually tattoo free, nothing was there.

Jeremy gave him a slightly confused look surprised that he had missed something as bold as that. "You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge."

"He didn't have a tattoo." The blonde shook his head from side to side, if there had been one he was sure he would have noticed it, but there was nothing.

"Yeah, he did."

* * *

><p>A little later that night Connor enters his trailer that he was stored in the woods of Mystic Falls sitting down at the small table pulling out a letter that he had stolen from the Pastor's cabin earlier.<p>

_Dear April, I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation. Until then, I love you. Dad._

* * *

><p>Stefan poured himself and Elena a drink passing it to her, she sniffs the alcohol groaning in disgust at the horrid smell. "It helps with the cravings." She takes a sip and coughs from the roughness of the finish.<p>

"You're mad." She muttered under her breath looking over at him as he took a large gulp of the whiskey they were both drinking.

"Yeah, I'm mad. You lied to me." Stefan answered in a short voice, he wasn't actually mad her at her just the fact she hadn't been telling him the truth hiding her true emotions from him.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

Stefan scoffed a bit seeing right through her statement. "C'mon, Elena, you lied to me."

"You were just so happy that thinks were going well and – and..."

"You think I'm happy?" He wasn't going to be truly happy until she was happy and comfortable in her own skin, at the moment she wasn't that and she wasn't feeding which was worse than anything.

"I just didn't want to ruin it for you." Elena replied in a soft voice she knew that he just wanted to make sure she was ok, but she didn't want to bother him with something that was easily sorted by drinking from the vein.

"You're in hell which means that I'm in hell." He was going to stick through this with her no matter what. "Then you go to Damon and Grace for help."

She began to sob. "Yeah, because I thought that they would understand..."

"You think I don't?" That hurt Stefan more than anything she could say, after everything he had told her about her life she doesn't think she can tell him about not eating.

"Stefan, please."

"They told you to fed on me, Elena. It wasn't your choice, it was something they put in your head. And then to let them know that you couldn't keep down my blood..." He shook his head from side to side trying to shake away his anger.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I'm – I'm sorry – I – look I'm really, really sorry. Why am I crying?" She dries her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm so sick of crying!" She bellowed angrily beginning to pace around. "I feel like I've been crying since the day my parents died. My life it's - it's like a never-ending funeral. We keep burying people, Stefan. You want to know what's heightened? The grief, I can't stop feeling everyone's grief." The older vampire wandered over to her. "All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me."

"Hey, c'mon. Come with me." Stefan reached out and took her hand carefully, she looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Where?"

"There's something we need to do. C'mon."

* * *

><p>Grace straddled Damon's waist in their room as she pried the bullets out of his stomach with a pair of metal tongs, he would groan every time another one came out or Grace dug around for another one. "Ah!"<p>

"C'mon, Princess, man up." Grace cooed teasingly as she pressed soft kisses to his neck, he looked up at her brushing her hair off of her face as she concentrated on pulling another bullet out. "There. Last one." She smiled at him letting it fall to the floor with a tiny noise.

"C-Caroline called me." Damon looked at her and her entire body froze with shock. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in there..."

"Damon, I wasn't thinking I was weak for a moment, but I'm ok now, I can control it..." She promised but honestly her voice didn't match how she wanted to feel, it was wavering and weak.

"Can you? What if Caroline wasn't there to stop you, or what if I'm not there to stop you? You need to learn how to control it." Damon looked up at her as she let out a heavy sigh looking down at her hands. "I-" He was cut off when her phone began to ring.

* * *

><p>The couple get out of Damon's car hand in hand to see their friends standing outside of Mystic Falls High, Bonnie was standing there too as they approached the group. "Stefan, what are we doing?"<p>

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan begins to hand out lanterns that were supposed to be used for the real memorial before it was cut short by Tyler being shot. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away. We make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon questioned a little confused, Grace seemed intrigued by the idea she had never truly got to say goodbye to everyone she had lost.

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing now than this." Damon scoffed a bit about to walk away.

"Not tonight, we don't." Stefan answered in a firm voice. "This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric." He lights the lantern before handing the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki." He lights his lantern before handing his lighter over to Caroline who gave it a thoughtful look.

"This is for my dad. And Tyler's." She lights her lantern passing on the lighter to Jeremy who took it and gave it a thoughtful look.

"This is for our parents. For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. And Alaric." He muttered lighting his lantern and handing the lighter over to Grace took it and got a lantern handed to her by Stefan.

"This... This is for my parents and... our parents." She looked at Elena who nodded a little. "For my Gran and Jenna and... Alaric." She looked up at Damon lighting her lantern before holding it out for him.

He shook his head from side to side. "No. No way. I'm not doing that." He release Grace's hand and heads back to his car.

"Damon." She called but he didn't turn or come back, Caroline gave her an apologetic look and she just rolled her eyes as she stood next to her blonde friend handing the lighter over to Bonnie with a solemn look on her face.

"This is for my Grams." She stated simply as she gets up and stands next to Caroline and Grace before Elena stood up and took the lighter from her witch friend and lit her lantern looking around at her circle of friends.

"This um – is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost... And for me, I guess." Elena muttered as she steps forward and release her lantern into the sky and one by one they release their lanterns into the clear night sky.

* * *

><p>Over at the cemetery Damon was sitting on a bench with a bottle of whiskey in hand talking to a Alaric's gravestone, he found himself always going there when he needed to talk to someone or just think.<p>

"They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!" He takes a large swig of his drink. "Do you know what they are?" He questioned knowing he wouldn't get a response

"Children." He answered for himself. "Like lighting a candle is going to make everything ok or even saying a prayer... And pretending Grace isn't in a bad place, she's a murderous vampire it's about time she faced it. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children." Damon hissed narrowing his eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what?" Damon scoffed loudly. "For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be..." He stands up and walks around the gravestone.

"And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong." He added as he looked down at Alaric's grave sadly. "So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now. But... But I got the girl. I won her from Klaus. I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big." He takes a long swig of the bourbon before playing the bottle back on the stone and wanders off into the dark.

Alaric's ghost had watched the entire time laughing sometimes but missing his friend more than anything. "I miss you too, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I figured that we didn't get to see much of Grace's transition or what she went through when she was a new-born, she hid it quite well but she did in fact kill someone and she is struggling.**

**How do you think she's going to cope? Will she become a ripper? Do you want her to become a ripper? How will Damon cope with handling another ripper in his family, first being Stefan of course and now his girlfriend. Personally I think she's a mixture of the two brothers, she has the problems with blood like Stefan but she seems to show little remorse like her boyfriend Damon, so it's a dangerous mix to be honest.**

**Thank you so much for waiting and being patient with me :) I think the reason I'm taking so long is because I want to wait and see what happens in the next chapters to I can plan for that, you know? I don't want to rush it and it not come out how I want :)**

**If you left a review on the last chapter make sure to check below because I answer any questions and so on :) You know the drill by now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - I'm sorry it took so long, girl :) Thank you so much I really appreciate all the support and everyone gives makes me feel great :) xxx<strong>

**Guest - If you think my story sucks then why are you reading it? And why did it take you 67 chapters to figure out how much it sucks ;) Plus, honestly Grace and Damon don't fight that much, in their entire time together they've fought maybe once or twice (That's big fights) But couples always have little spats. And of course their always going to get back together their my main couple.**

**storylover3 - Yeah! I'm back and it feels so good to be writing again! No Klaus or Caroline in this story, I don't think yet, it depends the TV show might be able to change my mind but as of right here and right now there is none yet :)**

**ZooBoy - You're right, Grace is a young vampire so she has a right to be on edge and emotional she's dealing and now we know she fighting her urges and temptations on a daily basis. You definitely get everything I was try to write :D**

**xxxRena - Dude, I missed writing this story, it was torture waiting for it to come back on TV so I could begin writing again :D I can't wait to see how Grace reacts to having Klaus back in the picture and I'm not sure Damon will be too happy**

**JasmineChyanne - Yeah, I'm right there with you, I love the Grebekah relationship, I wanted it to be along the lines of Damon/Alaric you know? Friend-eneimies sort of things :) Not many people who still like Klace after everything he's done to her, but I can't wait for them to see each other again. Gonna be awesome to write!**

**SomebodyWhoCares - I don't think he cares more for Elena than for Grace, I think in everything he does he's protecting Grace whether it's from her getting hurt or protecting her feelings, like he said he'd do anything for her :)**

**David Fishwick - Thank you so much for reviewing, really made me feel great to read that :) And totally agree with you Pastor Young was freaking creepy!**

**Luli Cullen - Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! xoxo**

**Mia Salvatore - Thank you so much for the a.m.a.z.i.n.g review, sweetie! Drace really are adorable and they'd do anything for each other which just makes it even better! And I'm sure Damon will be pretty damn pissed to see Klaus back! xx**

**zoe - Thanks for reviewing :)**

**winxgirl1997 - I hope you enjoy the chapter sorry it took so long :)**

**SharkGurl - Well I hope this was how you like it. It took me a while to cook it up :)**

**Nette Black Salvatore - :D**

**pieperson9708 - This one of your favourite fanfics? That's awesome! Thank you so much! Yeah, I didn't want to draw it on so Grace and Damon would be fighting forever, because they had a lot to deal with in this chapter to be fighting, she needed him more than anything and he needs to look after her :) I hope you enjoy :D x**

**susl - Yeah, I didn't want Klaus to quickly run after another girl especially after all he's been through with Grace and I doubt Caroline would have been happy to see him after everything he's done to Grace :) I had a Klace flashback in this chapter, I hope that's good but they won't meet until next chapter :D**

**PattyFleur87 - Thank you so much Patty! :D**

**mrs Tall Blonde and Dead - Yeah! Yeah! I am back! Dracie are the best :) P.S I love your freaking icon Eric Northman *swoon***

**TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle - Dude, thank you so much for reviewing I hope you enjoy :)**

**chloe2007 - Don't worry I was always going to continue I love writing this too much!**

**ash88 - I've missed writing this fanfic thank you so much for reviewing :)**

** - Here it is hope you enjoy :)**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS - Woot! Woot! I'm back honey's! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jane R. Doe - Yeahhhhhhhhhhh New chapter! Did you actually scream :) That's kinda awesome! Thank you so much for reading and there is a lot more Drace lovey-ness in this chapter hope you enjoy :)**

**Tvdlover87654 - I know it too a long time, this is the first time in a while she's mention Klaus I mean she hated him for a while and now she just doesn't want to fall into a place with Damon where he is so protective over here that he is willing to kill her family and friends (like Klaus would)**

**Easwen85 - Don't worry, I took your advice and it was a Drace grill toilet scene :) I kinda wanted her to be there in the cemetery with him but I think that was some time he needed on his own and she kinda just knew that :)**

**TinyDancer365 - Aww, thank you so much honey :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Avis11 - New chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Drace scenes :) I think it would have been a little weird Grace and Elena sharing like that, I mean, it's an intimate thing that two vampire mates need to share, not sisters :) x**

**grapejuice101 - thank you so much for reviewing :)**


	69. The Rager

Twisted Love

Season Four

The Rager

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Tyler was fast asleep in a hospital bed inside of Mystic Falls hospital, he had armed officer standing guard outside of the door, on demand of his mother. There was a noise from down the hall and the officer hears it, he moves towards the noise to investigate but when he reached the area he saw nothing.<p>

The officer went to go back towards Tyler's room but before he could reach it he was attacked by Connor who put him in a sleeper hold leaving him unconscious on the ground, the commotion of all of this awoke the sleeping hybrid.

As Connor entered Tyler's hospital room but sees that the bed in empty, walking further into the room he looked around trying to find him but as he turns around to leave Tyler was standing there ready to attack him but the hunter was too quick injecting him with a toxin into his neck leaving him paralysed, he lies the hybrid down on the hospital bed.

"Don't bother." Connor threatened Tyler who was trying to desperately to move. "It's a paralytic." He added as he lifted the hybrid upper lip sticking a needle into his gums getting some werewolf venom that he could use against the vampires, Tyler called out in pain just as the hunter finished pulling the needle out patting him on the cheek before exiting the room swiftly.

Tyler snarled and growled as he tried to move on the bed, eventually he was able to get out and move at supernatural speed from the room to see the hallway was not completely empty no sign of Connor, no sign he was ever there.

* * *

><p>Connor was sat in his trailer performing a distillation with the werewolf venom he had stolen from Tyler whilst slicing and apple and eating tha. He sat down at his table glancing over newspaper clippings and other papers. He glanced over on that spoke about the church shooting and then picked up another that Pastor Young had left for his daughter April.<p>

He grabbed a pen and made a note on a piece of paper '_Tyler Lockwood; Vampire + Werewolf_' and then slides two folder towards himself reading the names on front. '_Jeremy Gilbert_'and '_Elena Gilbert_'

* * *

><p>In the master bedroom of the Salvatore boarding house Grace stood there shoving items she would need for school into her satchel as Damon stood across the room with an aggravated yet disappointed look on his perfect face. She glanced over at him through the mirror frowning to herself before stating. "I can't miss school, Damon." She explained.<p>

"I understand that, I just don't like it." Damon answered truthfully in a soft voice, he crossed the room towards her stuffing his hands into his pockets as he reached her. "Now that we know that _dick_ survived..." He spat out referring of how Klaus back in the picture, Grace visible shuddered at the thought of him. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna be pissed about how we tried to store him away like jerky for eternity and he didn't hesitate taking it out on you the first time we plotted again him."

"Damon, seriously." She turned to him so that she was facing him fully and not concentrating on her school bag. "I'm not going to go out looking for him. I'm going to go to school, get the work done, and get home to you as soon as I can." She could see an unknown worry twinkling in his eyes that she could tell was bothering him more than the Klaus situation. "What else are you worrying about?"

"Nothing."

"Damon." She pressed cocking her right eye brow in disbelief, she reached behind her and grabbed her satchel throwing it over her shoulder still waiting for her boyfriend to explain what was wrong with him. "Will you just tell me or I'll just read your mind." She threatened playfully pressing the palm of her hand against his hard chest.

"Always pulling the telepath card..." He chuckled to himself seeing the proud look on her face, he ran his hands over his face for a moment before looking up to catch her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes worry filling them as he took time trying to find the words. "I don't it's safe for you to be out there on your own. With everything going on, how are you going to cope with your blood lust?"

"Damon, I am not suffering from blood lust." She snorted out laughter giving him a look which made him worry even more, she was clearly in denial about everything, not wanting to face her true self, he just wondered how many dead bodies it would take before she went truly off the rails and he lost her forever. "I was weak for like one second. April was there pouring out blood, I hadn't had my daily fix, it was an accident waiting to happen." She added stroking his arm.

"Gracie, I-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Grace stated in a firm voice, no more humour in her tone, she was willing to let him think she had a little weakness, who didn't, it was a vampire thing, but she could see the way he looked at her, like she was some fragile china doll, that was going to rip someones throat out. "I need to be at school now for Elena, alright. She's having a hard time."

Damon wanted so much to shake her and tell her she was having a hard time, she was in some serious denial and it felt like he was talking to a brick wall when she tried to speak about it. "Grace, you're being evasive."

"And you're being obsessive, over nothing." Grace answered in a short voice as she placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, having to stand up on her tip toes to do so she gave him a hard look before muttering bye and walking from the room without another word.

Grace stormed past Stefan her cheeks flushed pink from her small disagreement with Damon, she was never going to give into her worst fear, he creased his eye brows as he saw her stalking towards her car climbing in slamming the door shut behind her and driving off with a loud screech of the wheels.

Damon walked from the house watching her drive away shaking his head as he sipped tentatively at a freshly poured glass of blood in his hands. "Good day for a midlife crisis." Damon remarked to his younger brother who was fixing up his motorcycle. "164 years, I'd say you're due."

"Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm gonna help her have some fun." Stefan answered as he stood up rubbing his hands on his dark wash jeans looking at his older brother. "How is she this morning?" He referred to Grace. "She seemed a little... pissed off."

"She is. At me." Damon replied shortly as he leaned against the door frame to the house standing there for a moment trying to get his head around what was happening to his girlfriend. "She doesn't even want to talk about it..."

"That's what I did." Stefan replied to him matter-of-factly. "That and secretly feeding." He added and Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother, he had no many bad scenarios about Grace running through his head at the moment without adding more. "What are you going to do about this, Damon? Do you actually have a plan or are you just gonna throwing humans at her until she stops killing them?"

"I'm going to work out something for her, don't worry your pretty little head about it, brother." Damon answered in a harsh voice narrowing his eyes as he turned around reaching around the door and grabbing his coat.

"You know, Damon, I worry about her, too." Stefan muttered as he looked at his older brother who creased his eye brows. "She's a good person. I don't want to see her become like me either." His voice was small.

"Stefan..." Damon glanced over at his younger brother for a moment unsure what to say to him, honestly he didn't want Grace to become a ripper either but he didn't want Stefan thinking that's what he thought. "Grace is going to get through this and Elena is going to be fine..."

The younger Salvatore paused for a moment before looking at his brother. "Where are you going?"

"The hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him." Damon answered in a sure voice as he shrugged on his jacket.

"I'll go with you." Stefan nodded his head but his older brother shook his head at him, even thought they were almost getting on again they were still fighting and Damon wanted to be alone for a while.

"I don't want your help." Damon answered in a short voice that took Stefan by surprise. "I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out-of-town with Grace. That was mine and hers deal."

"That was before Elena turned and we found out about Grace's blood struggles." Stefan countered making Damon roll his eyes. "She needs to be around her family if she's going to get through this at the moment."

"No, the best thing for us to do is to get out of this God forsaken town. Fresh start somewhere else, anywhere else." Damon replied shortly as he turned to his younger brother fully. "Listen, I know you're trying to help but Grace is my girlfriend and I know what I'm doing with her, alright?"

"Are you still angry that I punched you in the face? Because you deserved it... Why don't you stop being dramatic and let people actually help you for once, let people help Grace for once." Stefan begged but Damon just rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"No, brother, dramatic would be leaving and taking Grace with me before I kill this hunter." Damon hissed as he walked away from his brother leaving Stefan there in complete silence.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the school Elena was leaning against the wall casually as she saw her ex-boyfriend approaching her. "Kind of weird doing this in our old make-out spot." He informed her trivially.<p>

"Thank you, for doing this. I can't keep anything else down." Elena shook her head as she even thought about having to keep down animal blood, or blood from the bag.

"It's ok. I kind of owe you my life, remember?" The blond boy shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing that he was risking his life to feed his vampire friend his own blood.

"Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag." Elena argued feeling the guilt rush through her as she looked up into his sea blue eyes regretfully, she hated doing this to him but the need for blood was so strong considering she was so young.

"Elena, please just..." He didn't want to dwell on it anymore, rolling up his sleeve he holds his masculine arm out towards her. "Let me do this for you..." He begged and they stare at each other for a long, hard moment.

Elena took his wrist gently as she could with her new-found strength and extended her fangs in a matter of seconds digging them into his wrist drinking his blood. She could feel it slowly taking over, the blood calling to her but is able to stop herself from hurting her friend.

"Was that enough?" Matt quizzed as Elena pulled away and dried his warm, tempting blood from her face she shook her head from side to side.

"No. But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. Here." She pulled out a bandage and placed it over his new wound from her razor-sharp fangs smiling at him gratefully. "Thank you."

Just as she finishes tending to his wounds the bell rang loudly signalling it was time to start their school day for real, so they both begin to walk towards the school entrance.

"So, you really think this is the best place for you right now?"

"The vampire hunter around, Matt. Hiding at home would be suspicious, besides, I want to be here." Elena argued shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "It's my senior year. I survived this long, there's no way I'm bailing before graduation..." Her eyes caught a piece of paper attached to a windshield of the car. "Town called a curfew?" She read the pamphlet carefully.

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town. Everyone's a little freaked." Matt explained and Elena couldn't help but understand all the parents wanting to protect their children.

"If only they knew the real story." Elena muttered shaking her head from side to side.

* * *

><p>By the time Grace finally arrived at her high school she quickly parked her car and climbed out of her car heading towards the front entrance. She was late for her first class but she found it had to feel the ability to care. She was scrolling down on her phone as she approached the stone stairs leading up when suddenly an overwhelming smell filled her nostrils.<p>

Creasing her eye brows she shoved her phone into her bag to turned to see a young boy, he couldn't be any older than Jeremy's age kneeling next to his scuffed up skateboard nursing his grazed knee through ripped skater jeans. He cursed loudly as he laughed at himself his own delicious blood layering his hands as he pulled them away to reveal a large blood gash making Grace intake a quick breath at the sheer sight of it.

She could almost feel his blood pouring down her throat, the warm freshness of it all made her fangs push down through her gums without any discomfort. Licking her lips so they were dry anymore the boy glanced over to her blushing heavily, he was embarrassed that someone had seen his incidental.

"Dude, I can be such a freaking klutz sometimes. Seriously!" He laughed loudly as he rubbed his knee again wincing in pain, his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest it was all that Grace could hear her eyes becoming their demonic black colour as she approached him. "Hey. I hope you don't get sick at the sight of blood. You look at little pale."

She tilted her head to the side letting out a soft giggle as she knelt beside him grinning at him, showing off her pearly white fangs to him, running her tongue across each other with a slow pace, he was absolutely paralysed with fear, it was like staring at death. "Actually, my friend. It's quite the opposite."

* * *

><p>Tyler and Carol Lockwood walk into their large house, he was feeling much better than he had been after being venom jacked by the new vampire hunter in town. He didn't fail to notice two burly men standing in the foyer of the mansion.<p>

"Who the hell are you two?" Tyler scowled at them both unsure of what to think of anyone in town at the moment after everything that had happened the past couple of days.

"Tyler, it's ok." Carol was quick to calm her hybrid son. "They're here for your protection." She added in a soft voice.

"More deputies?" Tyler almost scoffed they had done such a bad job of protecting him in the first place at the hospital it felt there was no need for them.

Klaus entered the room from the parlour room behind them with one of his hybrids following from behind. "Not exactly." His heavy British voice echoed and the young Hybrid knew who it was immediately without even having to look at him.

"They're hybrids." Tyler sighed heavily as Klaus came into view.

"I was half way to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." Klaus shot him a playful smirk.

"Nice to know you care..."

"I don't." Klaus countered in a rough voice making Carol freeze in fear for her son. "I should have killed for the little stunt you and that obnoxious young stupid vampire pulled." He referred to Damon. "Stopping my heart; leaving me in a coffin to rot."

"Well, considering how badly you treated one of my closest friends I'd say you deserved it." Tyler countered in a growl referring to Grace being his friend. "So, maybe we're even."

"Not even close." Klaus hissed at him before a small smile pulled over his lips. "But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." He began to leave. "Consider them your new bodyguards." He referred to the three hybrids now standing in the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into class to see Elena sitting at her desk alone no sign of Grace at all, he took his rightful place next to his girlfriend as she looked around the classroom to feel so empty and alone in this history classroom.<p>

"It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom." Stefan muttered as he rubbed her hand softly trying to reassure her but there was thick tears lining her eyes, her new vampire emotions were not helping the ordeal of everything.

"First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena whispered as she tried to hold her tears back, she didn't want to be the girl who cried in class but she felt as if she did so much. "H-Have you seen Grace anywhere?"

"She said bye before she left the house this morning." Stefan answered as he looked around the room, she had left before him she was bound to be there already. "Maybe she's running an errand or something."

"Maybe." Elena muttered as the door opened, they both looked over to it quickly but were only disappointed when the arrogant blonde walked into the room. "Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." She hissed as anger soared through her it almost hurt.

"Morning everyone." Rebekah cooed in her elegant British accent, the entire class, minus a few people, actually looked to the front and listened to the Original.

"Morning, Bekah." They all used her nickname like they were all her close friends, she grinned out at them all, her prey. She began to walk around the class handing out flyers to each person. "So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew at my new house." She announced proudly. "Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word..." She stopped at Grace's desk to see the brunette wasn't there, a genuine worried look crossed her face. "No Grace today?"

"Why do you care?" Elena snarled at her, Rebekah glanced down at the twin of the brunette and narrowed her eyes.

"Because I do actually quite like your sister. She has spunk." Rebekah announced with a smirk on her lips, Elena grit her teeth as the Brit continued to speak. "But, you're more than welcome to come Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet."

"It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena muttered as she glared down at the flyer the blonde laid down in front of her.

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah remarked in a snide tone as she folded one of her flyers in half and scribbled Grace's name elegantly of the back of it planning to put it in her locker later on for her to find on her own.

"New house, huh?" Elena noted as she looked at the new address noticing it was different from where she had gone to the Mikaelson Ball all those months ago, it seemed like decades ago, such a simpler time. "Did your brother finally kick you out?" She taunted in a harsh tone.

"He didn't kick me out, I left." Rebekah answered in a matter-of-factly tone narrowing her sea blue eyes at the brunette in front of her.

"So, you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena scoffed a little making the blondes blood boil as she made fun of how unpopular she was at the moment with everyone who hadn't been either feared, bribed or compelled into liking her.

"Well, your boyfriend liked me once." Rebekah countered and the entire class went into a hushed silence looking away awkwardly from the moment that was unfolding before them. "Actually, a lot more than once." The brunette was furious that she had brought Stefan into all of this fighting between the two of them.

"Why are you still in town, Rebekah?" Stefan hissed as he narrowed his eyes immediately proving that he was taking sides with his girlfriend. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

Rebekah tilted her head to the side for a moment before saying. "Well, history's my favourite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman...?" She glanced around playing dumb and the newborn could feel the ultimate rage filling her. "Oh, that's right, I killed him..."

Suddenly a pencil was thrown at Rebekah at vampire speed but she caught it before it could pierce her skin and launched back at where it had come from which was Elena, it stabbed her in the chest. She pried the pencil from her flesh and stormed out of the room Stefan following throwing the Original a dirty look before that.

"Just breathe, just breathe." Stefan tried to calm her down seeing the rage flare in her eyes so angry at what the Original had said about Alaric, like he was nothing just another body in the ground to her but he meant something to everyone else whether he was a mentor, friend, guardian. "You haven't felt this kind of rage before."

"I hate her." Elena growled as she turned back to face Stefan fully seeing the patient look on his face. "I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her." She explained complexly, she spied over Stefan's shoulder to see Connor was standing in the halls. "That's the hunter."

Stefan glanced over his shoulder to see Connor standing there too talking to an older woman, he could feel rage inside of him that he was here in the school. "What the hell is he doing here?" The hunter made his way over to Jeremy who was standing at a locker.

"Jeremy. No." Elena went to walk towards him quickly but Stefan was quicker and stopped her before she could get there, the young Gilbert was safe he was only a human so Connor wasn't hunting him.

"No, no, no, no. Hey, hey, you get this." He referred to her bloody hand where she had dabbed the blood off of herself. "Ok? I got that." Elena nodded as she walked towards the restroom and Stefan advance on Connor and Jeremy.

Grabbing some tissue paper she rinsed off her hand in the sink wetting down some paper towels and using them to get the blood off of her shoulder where the pencil had sunk into just as she was doing that the door opened behind her holding her neck.

"There you are." The dark-haired girl questioned as she walked further towards Elena, she recognized her as Heather from her history class, a girl she never she talked to but knew off. "Rebekah sent me to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, Heather." Elena spat aggressively as she launched the bloody tissues into the trash can next to her, the school girl seemed to be unfazed by this and continued to watch her.

"I'm not." Heather muttered and the vampire turned to the human girl a little confused, Elena began to breathe heavy just at the sight of the blood that was dripping through her finger tips that were pressed to her neck.

"What's wrong, Elena?" She hadn't noticed the blonde Original enter the room behind the human, she stood there with a knowing smirk on her face. "Getting hungry?" Heather removed her hand further to show the gape in her neck letting the newborn smell the blood even more.

"No, get... get away from me." Elena demanded as she backed herself into a wall, today would be the worst day to lose control with that vampire hunter patrolling the halls.

Rebekah pouted a bit as she gathered some of the humans blood on her finger tips inspecting it for a moment. "But she's so delicious." She reached over and delicately pressed her fingers to the newborns lower lip and in a flash Elena slapped her hand away.

"You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Elena scowled as she could taste the blood on her tongue already the need was so great she could feel it burning within her.

"It's my school now." Rebekah taunted her eyes flashing with a challenge. "My life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the halls." She ran her thin fingers along Heather's wound once more layering her hand with fresh, warm blood. "How inconvenient for you." She ran her hand across Elena's face laughing evilly as she left the room with Heather following obediently.

* * *

><p>In an empty classroom Jeremy was sat in a desk as Connor sat in front of him on the edge of the teacher's desk flipping silently through his folder. "Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here?" The teen pressed. "I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio, but-"<p>

"I looked into your family's history. "You and your sisters? Grace and Elena... You have been through quite a lot." Connor throws the folder down in front of him giving him a look.

"What are you, a social worker?" Jeremy scoffed as he moved his eyes from the folder to Connor who gave him a serious look. "Why do you care?"

"Because you saw this." Connor rolled up the sleeve on his shirt to show the tattoo that only Jeremy had been able to see, the young boy creased his eye brows shrugging his shoulders not thinking this was all a big deal.

"It's a tattoo, big deal."

"I call this a hunter's mark." Connor explained in a soft voice as he looked at his own tattoo admiring the work of it all. "As in vampire hunter."

"A... a vampire hunter?" Jeremy laughed loudly trying to pretend like he didn't know about all the supernatural goings on in Mystic Falls, that both of his sisters were vampire, that they were dating vampires and the rest of the mess. "Look, I'm sorry man but-"

"Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb." Connor answered in a harsh voice crossing his arms over his chest, he doesn't notice Stefan had stood outside of the closed-door being able to hear every word of their conversation, but Jeremy had.

"Why the show and tell?" Jeremy questioned looking up at the vampire hunter with a confused look on his face. "I don't even know you."

"Because its invisible. To anyone but another hunter or potential hunter. Fine me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one." He began to walk towards the door.

Jeremy gulped as he asked. "Well, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?" Connor countered as he walked from the room slamming the door shut behind him leaving the teen to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Damon approached Connor's trailer standing on the steps that lead up tot he door he sees he pried the door open to see if he could enter without the need for invitation smiling when he finds that he can. Entering the trailer he looked down at the cluttered table filled with the distillation setup for Tyler's venom and newspaper clippings from around town.<p>

Looking over them for a moment a noise echoed around the trailer he looked up to suddenly see two arrows flying towards him one hitting him in the thigh and the other in his back. He was about to pull on the leg arrow to get it out but followed the string back to see it was attached to a bomb that would detonate if it was tampered with. Groaning loudly he was about to pull the second arrow out but saw that it was attached to a bomb too. He was stuck.

* * *

><p>Elena paced back and forth the memory replaying in her head over and over, thinking how much she truly hated that Original vampire, she wanted to kill her, end her life once and for all. Get her out of their lives and continue being a vampire.<p>

"It was a valiant first day effort." Caroline mused from where she sat with Stefan on a table watching the newborn pace angrily. "No one will judge you if you want to go home."

"I don't want to go home." Elena hissed through gritted teeth as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "I want to take the white oak stake and kill her. That's how mad I am. She made me murderous!"

"How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?" Stefan cooed as he stood up and began to walk towards his girlfriend who had stopped pacing by this point gnawing on her nail.

Elena couldn't help but scoff a little bit. "And... and then do that? Ignore her to death?"

"Look, she's trying to make herself feel better. She knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder. Tell you what, let's just skip the rest of the day. Go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun." Stefan tried to coax her round to having a good time with him, Elena glanced over to Elena who gave her a sweet smile and the newborn nodded.

"Yeah. Ok, fine." Elena gave in and nodded "Then we'll go to her party a show her that she can't intimidate me. I just have to go home and change first." She gave her blonde friend a small wave before leaving.

"Does she seem a little off-balance to you?" Caroline muttered from behind Stefan as she watched the newborn get to a safe distance away from them to be able to talk about her.

"Yeah, she's channeling all her emotions into rage. It makes her feel like she has purpose. I used to do that too when I was, you know." Stefan shrugged his shoulders putting his head down.

"Ripper you?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head looking at the blonde with a small smile on his lip. "She needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let it go."

"You're good at this, you know that? You saved my vampire life, now you're saving hers." Caroline smiled at him gratefully, she would never be able to thank him enough for what he had done for her and her friends.

Stefan only sighed as he ran his hands through his styled hair. "I just wish Damon would let me help Grace. I know what she is going through at the moment. I know how scary it is for her."

"Speaking of Grace." Caroline tucked her hands into her pocket as she looked up at the older vampire. "Have you seen her at all today? She's not answering any of my texts and my calls ring once and then go to voicemail."

"I saw her before she went today but she wasn't here when I got here." Stefan answered and both vampires exchanged a look of worry. "I mean, I sure she's fine just busy working on something..."

"I'm not sure about her at the moment. She's off, something about her isn't right. She was just going to drain April the other day. I'm really worried about, like she's going to a place..."

"That she won't want to come back from."

* * *

><p>It was peaceful, quite, no one would be there to interfere her feeding time on the edge of the forest that was barricading the school, she had heard her phone ring several times in her satchel but no part of her wanted to answered it, or even check who it was trying to get ahold of her.<p>

Pulling away from the poor boys neck she cherished in his thick tasting blood in a drunk haze from it all, she could feel the blood dripping down her chin, staining her clothes, ruining them entirely as she looked down at the rest of her body layered in blood she smiled at herself, almost proud.

She heard the loud ring of the bell coming from the school in the distance, it seemed louder somehow but still she chose to ignore it all. Looking down at the boy in front of her, he must have been dead by now, she had drunk him for every single drop of blood he had in him.

Running her fingers through her chocolate-brown hair she felt the blood begin to mingle with her thick strands as she stood up in the forest, everything seemed for defined now, all of her senses seemed more heightened if that was even possible. Laughing she fell down next to his body staring up at the sky the sun beaming down on top of her, toasting her pale skin perfectly.

After around 30 minutes of laying there laughing and giggling watching the clouds pass by above, her throat began to get dry again, sitting up from the cold ground she looked around the drunk haze of her blood lust gone in just little time, she had noticed that each time she fed it seemed to take shorter and shorter amounts of time for her to need another top up, like an alcoholic craving their next drink.

Glancing beside her she saw the dead body of the boy, it suddenly all hit her at once, she had killed him, again. She had promised Damon she was ok and now she had drained another person of blood completely. She knelt next to his body for a long couple of seconds, it felt like centuries before she felt something again. It was hard for her to find remorse when it had been such fun to drain him, she tried to find it inside of her but nothing screamed that this was wrong.

"Excuse me! Hey! Excuse me, miss!" A voice called as a person ran across the field, how had this person even had known she was out there, creasing her eye brows Grace stood up brushing her clothes down not noticing the bloody mess she was in. "Hey, uh, I was just wondering if everything-" It was a small girl, only slightly taller than Grace, with short bottle blonde hair she gasped when she saw the state of the vampire. "O-Oh my gosh... What the hell happened to you? Do you need me to call 911."

"No, I think I'll be ok." Grace answered as she licked her lips looking the girl up and down for a second as she watched the vampire uneasily. "I think you should worry about yourself a lot more..." She answered in a sickly sweet voice, the girl went to run but Grace was too quick and got her before she could even scream a single word out.

* * *

><p>Tyler was laying across the couch lazily throwing a football in the air trying to pass the time of being on house arrest from his mother and Klaus. He heard footsteps enter the room and assumed it to be his mom so he didn't bother looking up. "So, this is where you've been hiding, huh?" A soft voice came from behind him and he turned suddenly surprised to see an amazingly beautiful brunette standing there hands on hips as she looked around the fancy parlour room.<p>

"Hayley?!" Tyler's voice was filled with surprise as he looked at her placing his football down on the couch where he had just been sitting.

"Hey, Lockwolf." She joked as she ran towards him and embraced him tightly, he hugged back smiling to himself she pulled away after a few long seconds and held his hands before shoving him hard in the chest. "Ass! I thought Klaus killed you."

"I should have called." Tyler agreed as he nodded his head feeling bad how he hadn't been in touch with the wolf for a long time.

"From your trailer park in Florida, you liar!" She looked around the room before taking a seat on the edge of the desk shaking her head from side to side. "You're totally loaded." She noted and the hybrid continued to say nothing. "I chained you up all over the Appalachians. I talked you through every turn. I helped you break the sire bound. You could have told me your real story."

"I didn't want anybody to follow me back." Tyler admitted as he put his head down and Hayley frowned. "Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he." She stood up from the desk.

"I know." She nodded her head nonchalantly and his eyes widened. "One of his hybrids is with a pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler and I thought what are the chances?" She laughed a little but they both stared at each other for a long moment. "Well, the least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich people Scotch." She smiled.

"Sure. Absolutely." Tyler nodded as he walked over to his fathers Scotch table looking over his shoulder to look as Hayley lulls back onto the couch making herself at home.

* * *

><p>The door to the trailer swung open and Damon heard a hitch in breathing, he had called Meredith after being unable to get hold of Grace which he had to admit he was really worried about. "Why were you being so cryptic?" She questioned in a small voice.<p>

Damon glanced over his shoulder at her. "Come in. Close the door." He ordered in a low tone as he tried his best not to move.

"Tell me that is not a bomb." Meredith ordered as she followed the strings of the arrows back to see the flashing red light she took a step back fearfully, any human would be fearful of that.

"Ok. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." Damon joked but as he chuckled the pain in his back and leg flared up and he cut it off with a growl.

"Why didn't you call Grace?" Meredith asked in a harsh voice and he couldn't help but growl again. "Or Stefan or someone."

"Because Grace isn't answering her phone, at all. And I'm proud and stubborn and... oh, look! You're already here?" He answered sarcastically but she just glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. "C'mon, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move..." He played with the string and she visibly shuddered.

"Don't." She ordered as she rolled her eyes. "Ok." She found a knife on the side and got to work cutting out the arrow.

Damon took the opportunity to ask her all she knew about the recently deceased Pastor of Mystic Falls, she was a doctor she was bound to know all his medical records, including mental state. "So, how well did you know Pastor Young?"

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy." Meredith answered she had truly liked Pastor Young until he booted her out of her job.

"Nice, crazy guy." Damon added and she made sure she stuck the knife in to hurt him, he just winced and chuckled. "He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." He showed the letter to the doctor over his shoulder.

"What does he mean 'a greater evil is coming'?" She questioned as she continued to work on the arrow in his back. "Don't we have great enough evil already?"

"You'd think." He pulled his phone from his pocket and tried to call Grace again but it continued to go straight to voicemail. "Grace, will you just call me back. I'm worried, sweetie." He hissed as he hung up.

"You really love her, huh?" Meredith mused as he pushed his phone back in his pocket. "I mean, Alaric told me everything that happened between the two of you. About Grace and Klaus and you and Rebekah... But you both seem to be so in love"

"Yeah, she's really struggling with human-" He cut himself off before narrowing his eyes. "No, I'm not going to talk about Grace's personal problems with you. Grace is fine. I'm fine."

"Apart from the arrow in your back..." She muttered and he growled once more she managed to pull the rest of the arrow out without the bomb exploding. "Ok, I think that should be good."

* * *

><p>Matt was stood at his locker putting his books inside when suddenly he felt a presence next to him, looking up he saw Rebekah standing there with a sweet smile on her face. "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand, Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." She admitted.<p>

Matt scoffed loudly as he slammed his locker shut and walked away from the hurt blonde without another word, as he continued to walk until he was stopped by another voice. "What did you say last time? Hickies?" Connor smirked a bit as Matt stopped and faced him.

The hunter looked at the band-aid on his wrist and yanked it off to reveal two bloody holes in his arm. "Kinky girlfriend." His voice was thick with sarcasm before he stared the blond down. "Who are you letting feed on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where I got that." Matt tried to pull the compelled card but it didn't seem to be working on the hunter.

"Are you sure about that?" Connor growled as he grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall grabbing a knife from his belt and pressing it against Matt's throat threateningly. "Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood sucker." He ordered apply more pressure to the knife.

"It's Rebekah." Matt answered after a quick second of thinking, Connor cocked an eye brow surprised that the boy had told him. "Rebekah Mikaelson." He told him her full name and the hunter released him.

"Thank you." Connor brushed himself down putting his knife away from sight. "And when you wake up, she'll be long gone." With that he pulled the blond away from the wall slamming him back with added force effectively knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Grace managed to find herself a shovel and got to work on digging two graves, it was a lot harder than originally imagined and as she lowered the blondes body into it she couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Caroline when she had been younger that was went it hit her.<p>

Every emotion seemed to rush at her at once as she dropped the shovel to the floor small tears dropping down her face, she dropped to her knees on the muddy ground look at the girl in the ground, she was young, probably Freshman, preppy and optimistic about her life ahead of her and Grace had torn that from her like ripping off a band-aid, quick and painful.

As she tossed the dirt over them both she tried to make a plan in her head, she would have to return to the Salvatore boarding house at one point so that she could shower and change clothes, the ones she was wearing were ripped, bloody and muddy from her daily activities. Her hair was an absolute state from the sticky residue of the blood and her usually pale skin was stained with both teens blood. She couldn't go back in this state she'd be seen and she didn't want to have to deal with that today, she'd been through enough.

She jolted when a thick British voice came from behind her. "Hmm, looks like someone isn't having a very good day." He announced and she turned absolutely to see Niklaus standing there proud and glowing in the midday sun, hands buried deep in his pockets, a knowing smirk on his brilliant face.

Grace let out several shaky breaths as she stood face to face with the man who had once almost beat her to death just for lying to him. She had honestly hoped the last time she would ever see him would be when she saw him in his desiccated form. Backing away from him slowly she dropped the shovel to the floor and ran but he was too quick standing there blocking another exit from her.

"Not so fast, love. I've missed you, and I know you've missed me. It's been quite a while you know." He reminded her stalked towards her, she didn't hesitate pulling her phone out of her pants and trying to dial a number before he captured her only hope shoving it in his pocket with a daring look on his face. "I think it's about time we caught up, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Elena headed towards Grace's and Damon's bedroom to hear him talking on the phone to someone she couldn't quite make out. "Answer your God damn phone!" He hissed loudly and she flinched at his anger whoever he was talking to was in for it.<p>

Elena tapped her knuckles on the door and he turned quickly expecting someone else entirely and rolling his eyes when he saw the twin of the woman he wanted standing there with a worried look on her face. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm really not in the mood at the moment, Elena. So get out." Damon ordered as he paced around the room, phone in hand waiting and waiting for a call from his girlfriend. "Do you know how difficult your sister can be sometimes? She never turns her freaking phone on."

"She still isn't answering?"

"What do you mean still?" Damon looked over at her suspiciously and Elena immediately regretted saying that, it would make him worry even more. "What's going on, Elena?"

"Well, we didn't see Grace in school today is all." Elena shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure it's nothing, she's probably just studying or something."

"That's an incredibly naïve way of looking at things." Damon answered her in a harsh voice and she cringed at his words, her emotions were shot at the moment so whatever insults he threw her way hurt even more. "What is it that you want, Elena? Don't you see I'm busy at the moment." He motioned to the blood in his chest.

"I'm looking for some alcohol." Elena lied badly and Damon saw right through it cocking an eye brow and she lowered her head. "I'm looking for the good stuff."

"Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in a take it." Damon looked through her excuses and she frowned at him. "Stefan told me what had happened between you and Rebekah today, and I know you're just itching to kill her..."

"I'm going to find that stake."

* * *

><p>Grace sat there on one of Klaus' best chairs in the exquisite dinning room of his extraordinary mansion, he knelt in front of her using a small washcloth that he would water down in a basin of clean water and cleaning her satin skin of the blood and mud that was smearing her skin. He carefully dabbed her chin and she flinched away but he kept her still.<p>

"Dare I even ask what is going on with you at the moment, love?" Klaus questioned as he concentrated hard on the task in hand, almost sticking his tongue to the side as he skilfully cleansed her precious skin, but she just continued to ignore him, even avoiding eye contact just looking at the magnificent high ceiling instead. "Ah, I see. You're ignoring me. Typical Grace."

He took her delicate hand within his own and went to work on each of the fingers cleaning under the nails to make sure to get ride of every last spec of mud and blood, she glanced down to see the level of high concentration on his face as he cleaned her. "I want to leave, Klaus. I want to go back home." She pleaded.

"And _I_ want to make sure you get back to Damon at least looking half presentable. Because the state you're in now, love." He glanced up from her hands looking into her watery eyes for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's not the same pretty, pure sight he is used to, although I do quite like this. It makes you look... rugged... animalistic." He purred in the rich British accent of his. "Now, considering you're talking now do you feel like telling me what happened."

"I... I don't know what came over me, it was overwhelming." She started as she looked forward as if she was reminiscing in the moment she had killed him. "The need had never been that strong before... It was like my body had a mind of its own and as soon as I smelt his blood... It was so fresh and delicious." She concluded shuddering slightly as she remembered how the smell had filled her entire body. "After that I blacked out. I can't really remember what happened until the girl showed up."

"And what happened then."

"She was going to tell someone, she saw all the blood and freaked out." She remembered creasing her eye brows. "I could hear her heart thudding so loud in her chest, it was all I could hear. I remember her mouth moving but... but no words. Then I blacked out again. When I woke back up I was digging graves and crying and then you showed up."

"Interesting."

"What's happening to me?" She whispered as tears welled up in her chocolate-brown orbs all this blood drinking and blacking out, she was scaring herself more than ever. Finding it hard to remember the true Grace underneath. "What's going to happen... I mean, they were only kids, they had families and lives and the town, they're gonna want to know what happened, they're gonna kill me..." She began to hyperventilate as she thought about them all out hunting for her.

"Love, love. Calm down." Klaus cooed as he stroked her cheek carefully making her look down in his fantastic eyes. "No one is going to kill you, or even want to kill you, alright? Not whilst I'm around... I can handle the families, make sure no one ever knew what happened and that it was you, I promise Grace, you have my word."

"Klaus, I don't..." She was about to say she didn't need his help but she was wrong, she needed someone's help, she was struggling more than she was letting on and it hurt her to admit it but it was right she couldn't evade the truth anymore. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She nodded her head once before putting it down and letting a rear drop down her face.

"Don't cry, love." Klaus placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes making more tears fall. "Can I get you some new clothes? These are... well, honestly, they're ruined." He muttered and she laughed a little before standing up.

"No, thanks." She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes that were threatening to leak more tears, her voice wasn't being helpful either, the way it wavered and squeaked at each word. "I just... I need to go home and get my head straight, or get my mind off of what I've done." She stood up and began to gather all of her things before she suddenly broke down falling to her knees sobbing into her hands.

"Grace, love." He walked over to her kneeling down next to her rubbing her back careful not to startle her or push her away. "I really can't see you go back to Damon like this, alright? Just get some rest and-"

"No, I need... I need to get home." She whispered as she began to shake with fear more threats streaming down her cheeks. "I... I just want to go home, please, I want to go." She whimpered looking up at him and he gave in to her every word.

He took one look at the completely torn look on her pretty young face and knew wholeheartedly that she needed to be with Damon at the moment, as much as he wanted to teach her everything he knew about control, his 1000 years of experience, he knew that she needed Damon to teach her. Plus, he was supposed to be checking in on Tyler. "Very well." He began to gather all of her things together. "You are free to leave, on the single condition that you tell Damon what is happening with you." He could read her like an open book, he knew she wouldn't tell him unless it was necessary.

"Thank you." She replied timidly as she took her personal items from his hands and with that she took off out of the front door running as fast as she could before stopping in the middle of the road and standing there for just a moment fishing her phone from her bag and calling Damon without a second thought.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Damon muttered in an angered voice which was filled with relief too, he hadn't heard from his girlfriend all day and was at his wit's end trying to get ahold of her, especially after what Elena had said about not being able to find her at school. "Gracie, I've tried to get ahold of you all day! Where the hell have you been? Please don't tell me you're at Rebekah's party..." He growled before hearing her sniffling, she was crying something was wrong he could sense it. "Gracie. Grace."<p>

"I... I'm not at R-Rebekah's party." Grace whimpered as she let more tears fall without her say so. He could hear the distress in her voice from the simple words she had said. "I... I need you to come and pick me up, please. I'm cold."

"Honey, tell me where you are."

* * *

><p>All the teens were outside of Rebekah's new house drinking from a keg and having a really good time, Elena and Stefan stood at the bottom of the yard and make their way to the entrance of the house stepping through the doorway without need for invitation. "Wow, we didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here." Stefan muttered to her.<p>

Elena frowned a little before adding. "Or who died here." She looked around to see Rebekah standing to a brunette who had her back turned to them, anger crossed her features.

"You're fixating." Stefan rubbed her arm softly trying to calm her but the rage was so great she could feel it taking over her every thought ways she could kill her, it all seemed so easy in her head.

"No, I'm just quietly hating." Elena answered gritting her teeth together hating that Rebekah was having such a good time, laughing and joking around.

A drunk boy stumbled past Stefan and Elena and the older vampire stopped him beginning to compel him. "This is mine now." he took the drink from his hand "Thank you." He muttered and the boy walked away leaving the two of them alone again. "Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go." He assured her and she took the cup from his hand.

She was about to take a sip when she saw April walking across the room looking lonely on her own without any friends to talk to. "April's here. I'm gonna go say hi."

"And I am going to find something a little stronger than beer." Stefan informed her with a small smile as he took off into the crowd on his own.

* * *

><p>When Damon had finally found the roadside Grace had sat on he helped her into his car and there were no words said between them, he gave her body a once over as they got into the house thinking she may have been attacked but only her clothes were ruined, her skin was surprisingly pristine in contrast.<p>

Pulling up outside of the house he placed his hand around her waist and helped her into the house sitting her down on one of the couches in the parlour room, his eyes caught the time on the clock on the wall behind her and remembered the plan to take down Connor, or at least find out what he was up to, that would have to wait at the moment he had more important things to do.

"Damon, I... I think you were right." She finally said after a good 5 minutes of complete silence looking up timidly into his eyes to see the waiting look on his face. "I... I think I'm struggling."

"Tell me what happened to you, Grace."

* * *

><p>Tyler heard the door knock and ran to answer it, when he did he saw his blonde girlfriend standing there with a grin on her face as she hugged him so tightly. "I ditched Rebekah's ditching party." She kissed him passionately before pulling away surprised to see burly men standing behind him. "What's with all the testosterone?"<p>

Tyler frowned a little before answering her. "Hybrids. I'm on house arrest."

"Says who? Your mom?" Caroline scoffed a little as she reached out and took his hand within her own. "C'mon, let's sneak out." She pressed trying to drag him from the room but he stood his ground.

"Not my mom, Caroline." Tyler answered in a small voice not wanting to look her in the eyes and she tilted her head to the side still confused before putting the pieces together. Hybrids. House arrest.

"You're kidding me. Klaus?" Caroline spat her eyes wide with fury. "After what the dick has done to our family your mom is still letting him come in and control your life."

* * *

><p>In the deceased Mayor's office Hayley stood in there picking up a picture frame smiling down at it for a moment before hearing voice from behind her. "You're a new face." A British voice announced and she turned slowly to face the Hybrid.<p>

"And I take it from your accent you're an old one." Hayley countered before looking him up and down to find him. "Klaus." She concluded and he couldn't help but smirk.

"My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad." Klaus replied and she shook her head placing the photo frame carefully on the desk once more.

"A little bad. Mostly repulsive." She answered in a sour voice and he narrowed his eyes as he wandered towards her making her nervous just being in his presence although she would never show it to him.

"So, you're a friend of Tyler's?" Klaus asked and she just stared at him as he continued. "That's strange, he never mentioned you." He could hear the young hybrid who was broken of his sire bond talking to his girlfriend.

"_You should go tot he party_." Tyler suggested in a voice filled with need. "_I'll be fine here._" There was promise now filling his voice.

"_But, I'd rather hang with you_." Caroline's voice was disappointed as she answered her lover, Klaus tilted his head to the side as he continued to listen.

"_Trust me, I am no fun right now._" Tyler answered almost wanting to push her out the door but he loved her too much to shut her out like she was nothing.

A devilish look spread across the Original's face as he looked down at Hayley who just had a stoic look on her face. "And I think I know why."

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the kitchen to see April standing there at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a solemn look on her face feeling so awkward at this party that she didn't know anyone at. "Hey." Elena's voice was soft as she approached her.<p>

"Elena! Thank God, I know someone." April gushed as she saw the vampire approached she was so glad to see her, like she hadn't seem her in months.

"I'm glad you came." Elena smiled as she offered her the drink in her hand. "Are you thirsty?" She questioned and April frowned at the cup a little.

"You know, you used to read me bedtime stories." She eyed the beer wearily and Elena couldn't help but smile a little.

"And now I'm giving you beer. Sounds about right." Elena nodded her head as the younger girl laugher accepting the drink graciously taking a single sip.

"Mm, if my dad could see me now."

"How are you doing with everything?" Elena questioned with a solemn look on her face, she felt as if she wanted to cry just by talking about all the recent deaths in Mystic Falls, including April's father.

"I'm trudging through my denial phase. Dreaming up conspiracy theories." April answered honestly, feeling like Elena was the only person she could talk to about all of this, or even just wanted to talk to about everything, like Elena understood her more than anyone. "My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house." She added in a sure voice, she didn't always get on with her father, but she knew him better than anyone.

"So, you – you don't think that it was an accident?" Elena gulped out the questioned, the deeper April would look into the situation the further she would be going into supernatural territory, putting herself in such danger.

"I know there's no investigation. That everyone's calling it an accident but the shooting at the church it just feels like-"

"Like something wicked this way comes." Rebekah walked into the kitchen with a knowing look on her face, Elena snarled as she saw the Original, the anger boiling just below the surface. "I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something."

"Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house and I'll find you in a little bit?" Elena suggested and the teen nodded as she walked from the room, drink in hand.

"Did I forget to uninvited you?" Rebekah questioned in a cruel voice and Elena narrowed her eyes, she was going to kill this Original if it took everything she had, even if it ended up killing her.

"Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the Council?"

"I don't give a damn about some dodgy, middle-aged Council." Rebekah spat back truthfully rolling her eyes at the newborn. "You come into my house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" She takes the cup from Elena's hand and drinks a large gulp of the beer, a sizzling noise make Elena's stomach wretch as she looked down at her hand to see it was beginning to swell in the suns intense heat, no daylight ring on her finger.

"My ring!" Elena roared as the Original smirked and the younger vampire sped across the room to hide in a darkened corner away from the vicious light. "Give it back!" She ordered but Rebekah shook her head from side to side.

"Get it yourself." She retorted throwing it expertly so it fell down the drain of the sink which was in front of the large bay window letting all the sunlight in.

Elena watched as Rebekah turned on the garbage disposal and vanished from the room without another word to be said other than a loud laugh, Elena took a deep breath and went for it, running across the room slamming her hand down on the button turning off the garbage disposal.

She could feel the sun eating away at her satin skin gnawing her teeth together as she forced her hand down the drain searching endlessly for it, when she finally found it she clenched her hand around it pulling it back and placing it on her finger stopping the suns awful punishment.

Elena was furious by this time she stalked over to her bag which was on the counter top and pulled out the white oak stake beginning to leave the kitchen when suddenly Stefan stepped out in front of her with an almost angry look on his face. "Damon give that to you?"

"Not in so many words. I found it." She answered truthfully, whilst Damon had been busy trying to get hold of Grace she had taken the opportunity to give the room a clean sweep for the deadly weapon that would end Rebekah. "Stefan, she's – she's not gonna stop, she's just gonna keep pushing and pushing."

"Well, if you want to kill her..." Stefan stepped aside so she would be able to get past if that was what she wanted. "I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt, take it from me, it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." He suggested holding his hand out to her and she reluctantly placed the stake in his hand and they both walked from the house hand in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" A British voice echoed from behind them both and they turned to see Rebekah standing there watching them both among her fellow party members.

"No. Not just yet." Elena answered in a smug voice as she passed Stefan her bag gratefully. "I never got a drink." She added before walking over to the keg in the garden placing her hand either side and hoisting herself up so she was doing a keg stand, someone placed the hose in her mouth and she drank as much as she could everything chanting around her, as she came back down she stood there proudly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand resisting the urge to belch. "Now I'm ready to go." Stefan handed her bag back and they walked away together.

Rebekah watched them leave for a moment gritting her teeth when her vision suddenly began to blur, she walked back into the house looking in the mirror at herself to see veins beginning to creep all over her face. "What the hell?" She muttered.

* * *

><p>He sat there and listened to every word of the painful story, with the help of alcohol he got through it completely. Shuddering that some of the words she used, he had never seen her like this before it shocked him.<p>

She explained it all, not missing a single detail he wanted to know what had happened and she had promised Klaus she would tell him, she still wondered why he wanted her boyfriend to know, maybe it was so he could help her she dismissed that idea. "I'm so lost." She finally admitted, more to herself that to Damon. "And it hurts so bad, Damon. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have done to school, I'm a monster."

"You're... you're not a monster." Damon whispered as he moved across the room to sit next to her on the couch pulling her close to his body starting off her soft whimpering as tears leaked out of her eyes soaking into his shirt. "I know it hurts, sweetie. And I'm going to help you get over this, alright? This can only get better... I promise you, with all my heart, you will get over this. I won't see you get any worse than this."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because I love you." He answered as he hushed her gently sitting there with her until she fell into a peaceful slumber, he wanted to badly to put her into bed and let her sleep the rest of the day away but he knew he could leave her on her own unguarded, it would only be a matter of time until she would need her next 'fix' so she needed to be locked away safe.

Gathering her up in his arms he carried her down the stairs into the cellar, something in the pit of his stomach told him that this was wrong, it just felt wrong locking her away like some animal but if he didn't and she killed again it would destroy her like before, she was walking a thin line at the moment and he needed her to stay as she was.

Placing her delicately on the bed she stirred slightly look up at him for a moment, he leaned down and stroked her face kissing her lips, he could still taste the human blood that lingered on them and knew in his heart that she had truly killed, not like he needed much more convincing after seeing her in this state. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart. I promise. I just need to run out. I love you."

"I love you, Damon."

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into his deceased fathers office to see Klaus lounging on the office chair with his feet up on the desk casually sitting there. "She's quite fetching, that Hayley." The Original announced and the hybrid grit his teeth.<p>

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she had to run, but don't worry I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." Klaus answered in a smug voice making Tyler even angrier than before.

"Whatever you think you know-"

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" Klaus challenged as he stood up from the chair and stalked towards his ex-minion, circling him like prey as he spoke. "You went off tot he Appalachians to break my sire bond, there you met a pack of werewolves, begged them to help, among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it!"

"Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Klaus finished and the younger hybrid turned to face him, his cheeks was red with anger.

"I said stop!"

"And Caroline has no idea." Klaus added as he heard Tyler's phone begin to ring on the table, walking over to it he picked it up smirking as he sat down on his chair. "Hello, Damon."

Damon growled as he heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Klaus, where's Tyler?"

"Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what no. Is there anything I can do? How is dear, sweet Grace? Or did she not return home like I assume she didn't."

"No, she came running back to me, mate. Don't worry. She'll always come running back to me, every time. Like it has been proven in the past." Damon answered in a harsh voice making Klaus snarl a little. "I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join..."

"He wouldn't." Klaus answered for his unsired hybrid before adding. "I however..."

* * *

><p>Elena was clutching onto Stefan's hips as they rode through the countryside, carefree and actually having fun, but the newborn was feeling adventurous. Moving her hands from his hips she placed them on his shoulders and begins to stand up on the seat.<p>

When she is fully stood up she holds her hands out to the side, like she was Rose on the Titanic, arms spread out wide smiling a huge grin revealing in the cool breeze that was rushing past her as Stefan continued to ride.

* * *

><p>Meredith was walking silently down the hall knowing all too well that she was being followed by Jeremy and Connor who thought that hadn't been seen, quickly she scurried into a medical supply closest shutting the door firmly closed behind her.<p>

"That's her." Jeremy muttered to the hunter who nodded his head telling Jeremy to stay here whilst he pursed the doctor walking into the closest but when he got in there he so no Meredith only Damon.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a Germaphobe?" Connor questioned in harsh voice as Damon couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Did I say that I was a Germaphobe?" Damon played dumb as he scoffed a little. "Sorry, I meant vampire." He answered as Connor was quick to whip out his gun and shot Damon once before an arrow flew out and his the hunter in the chest making him drop his weapon unexpectedly, bending down to pick him up another arrow shot him in the other arm, he follows both the wires with his eyes to see that their attached to bombs. "Stings, doesn't it?"

Making one last attempt to pick up his gun it was futile when a foot kicked it out of reach, looking up he looked into the terrifying eyes of the Original hybrid. "Hello, mate."

* * *

><p>Waking up from yet another nightmare she knew she wasn't going to able to sleep for a while, letting out a soft sigh she propped the pillows up that Damon had given her and started at the low ceiling above her the memories running through her head one by one feeling a mixture of emotions running through her; excitement, guilt and many more.<p>

She began to think of what her life had become, she couldn't remember what had happened during the kill, that part was a muddle completely but she began to think she didn't want to remember it, she feared what she was becoming, like Stefan, a ripper. She needed to get this under control if not for herself then for Damon, this isn't what he signed on for what he fell in love with, she wanted to return to the woman he had fallen in love with in the past.

As much as she wanted to pretend that she could continue to lead her normal vampire life she knew she couldn't hide it any longer, she knew she was struggling more than ever and if he was right then she might be able to get it under control before she went full ripper, if that was even what she was becoming.

She had to get it under control, it was a weakness and she hated people seeing her weakness, especially people like Niklaus, people like him had a gift for using stuff like that against them. On the other hand she was grateful for his help, he had offered to help the first time she'd lost control but she paused it aside, so depressed over losing Damon and having to kill humans on a daily basis she didn't see the real problem that was deep within her, the darkest side of her, it scared her more than anything she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>Elena pushed Stefan down onto his bed and straddled his waist seductively kissing him with everything she had, the older vampire moved into the kiss with such need as he gripped her waist flipping her over so that she was under him.<p>

He went for her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, she tilted her head to the side her mouth falling open surprised when she saw Grace standing there in Klaus' arms, he had a devilish smirk on his lips as he brought his teeth down on her neck digging in savagely a scream erupted from her lips as she thrashed against him.

"No!" Elena screamed as she zipped across the room tackling thin air to see that there was no Grace or Klaus there only her imagination, she looked back across the room at Stefan who had a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Did you... What..." She began to breathe heavily when she suddenly felt a sharp pain down her arm, rolling up her sleeve she saw red marks creeping up her arm, her eyes grew wide with fear as they spread even further. "What's wrong with me?"

Stefan didn't waste any time in zipping over to her checking her arm over before looking her in the eyes and saying. "Damon said the hunter had werewolf venom."

"Oh my God."

* * *

><p>Rebekah was sitting at the desk in her oversized room looking down at her arm to see the same strange red markings that were scaring Elena's arm. Looking up she saw Matt standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame watching her.<p>

Matt spied the markings on her arms and muttered. "You don't look so hot."

"Whatever it is, it's not the white oak stake, so it can't kill me." Rebekah answered as she stood up her knees weak. "I'm surprised you came to my party."

"Well, I thought about it. You explained why you ran me off the bridge, so the least I could do is explain how I feel." Matt answered as he met her in the middle of the room at the foot of the tremendous bed. "The truth is Rebekah, I think you're amazing." He announced and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "You've had a thousand years to learn, to grow, and to start fresh. And somehow you've managed to throw it all away. Now you're alone. You're compelling you friends. Your brother hates you. You whine about not finding love. The reason you don't find live is because you don't deserve it." He finished and she felt angry growing inside of her.

Without thinking she plunged her hand into his chest gripping his heart tight and yanking it from there without regret, he fell to the ground dead and Rebekah stared at the heart in her hand, dropping it shocked next to his body.

* * *

><p>Rebekah awoke with a startle on her bed, it had all been a dream, a fearful dream where she had killed the only boy who had ever truly cared about her before she blew it. He was right, she didn't deserve love, she wasn't capable of it but she still wanted it and if she was to ever get it, she would cherish it with all she had.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor kept attempting to pull the arrow from his arm without detonating the bomb but it seemed useless, the two supernatural beings watched amused at his attempts. "Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."<p>

"You two are gonna kill me anyway." Connor spat out looking up at the both as he knelt on the floor two arrows digging harshly into him.

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Klaus held up his hands as he looked down at the expert vampire hunter. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other." He added with a soft smirk playing on his lips.

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I fought this guy." He jerked his thumb towards Klaus who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "And, trust me, there is nothing more evil than that." He passed the Original the letter.

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus confirmed as he scanned his eyes across the letter creasing his eye brows as he read it over and over trying to understand it.

"I'm not telling you anything." Connor spat out as he tried his best not to move. "And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another me waiting to take my place." He confirmed in a sure voice.

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos." Damon nodded his head a sick smile spreading across his face, Connor looked up at them shocked that they knew about that, by this point Klaus had stopped smirking, taking this situation seriously, first he was just a great hunter with some serious skill, now he was all that plus a disappearing tattoo, this had peaked his interests.

"What do you mean tattoos?"

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing." Damon answered the hybrid with a shrug as he knelt in front of the hunter.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus tilted his head to the side studying the hunter for a long moment, just missing the stake that was to be plunged in his head, twisting Connor's arm uncomfortably until he dropped the stake, which then the Original retrieved.

He inspected it for a moment seeing the carved sign on it and immediately recognizes it, looking down at the hunter who sneered up at him. "You're one of the Five."

Damon creased his eye brows, he had been alive a little while now and never had he ever heard of 'the Five', so he questioned it. "The what?"

"And I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor yanked on the screen and before the bomb could detonate Damon sprung from the room, he landed hard on the floor a massive explosion engulfing the room behind him.

* * *

><p>Elena was lying in Stefan's bed looking sickly as Stefan roared down his phone for Klaus to get there as fast as he could, as he slid his phone back in his pocket he took a seat next to his young lover drying the beads of sweat off her forehead.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Are you ok?"

"Stefan, he isn't going to come. After everything we've done to him, who could blame him." Elena coughed as Stefan rubbed her leg a hurtful look crossed his face.

"He's going to come, Elena, I promise you that he will come and you will be ok-" The door opened next to him and Klaus walked into the room with a stoic look on his face, the younger vampire quickly jumped up. "You came."

"I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine." Klaus countered as he walked over to Elena tilting his head to the side. "You sister is in a bad place at the moment, she doesn't need to lose her sister, too. What's wrong."

"She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please." Stefan all but got on his knees to beg the hybrid who took a long pause looking between them both.

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hmm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?" Klaus dared in a hard voice.

"Whatever you want from me-"

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus answered as he walked over to Elena sitting next to her on the bed. "Her, on the other hand... If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out..." He bites into his wrist. "You may be of use to me after all." He placed his wrist over her mouth and Elena drinks his blood. "Yes. There we go."

* * *

><p>Rebekah was laying on her bed still looking as rough as before, clammy and pasty as ever, she hardly noticed April walk into the room cleaning up. "Hey." The teens voice was soft as she walked around the room. "Way to bail on your own party."<p>

"I just... I needed a minute." Rebekah sat feeling uneasy as she looked at the girl from across the room. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yeah, deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party." April replied smirking a bit as Rebekah shifted on the bed holding her head a little, the teen assumed she was hung over, but she didn't know the half of it.

"Why are you still here?"

"Um, honestly, picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home thinking about the family you no longer have." April replied truthfully and Rebekah stood up holding onto the bed for support for only a moment before crossing the room.

"Hey, uh, if you want, I could – I could help you look into what happened with the fire at your farmhouse." Rebekah suggested in a kind tone and April titled her head to the side, everyone else had just blown off her questioned, this girl she barely knew had been so kind as to actually help.

"What are you going to be able to do that I can't?"

"You'd be surprised." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders giving her a half-smile which April accepted with a nod.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked from Stefan's room leaving him to look after her in her time of need he travelled down stairs about to leave the house when he felt a strong vibe from coming beneath him, it felt like sadness and guilt, it vibrated through him completely leaving him there almost shocked. Following the scent he searched the basement until he found the source.<p>

She was asleep, snoring ever so gently on her side facing the solid brick wall, breaking the lock on the door he walked into the room and watched her for a long moment, tilting his head to the side admiring her beauty. He took slow steps towards her before kneeling down and placing his hand on her soft, curvy hip and she stirred at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

"Damon?" She whimpered as she turned over surprised to see Klaus there, she flinched away and he concluded she was still scared of him after everything he had done to her, with that he stepped away signalling he wasn't here to hurt her. "K-Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that, shouldn't I, love?" He answered as she sat up in the bed rubbing her tired, puffy red eyes as she looked over at him warily. "Why has he locked you away down here?"

"Because I'm a threat." She yawned covering her mouth giving him a look which said that she agreed with Damon. "I can't be trusted out there on my own, at least until I can get everything under control."

"You are not a threat, Grace." Klaus told her in a firm voice, it felt like it had been the first time he had used her name instead of calling her his affectionate nickname for her, which made it feel a lot more serious. "Tell me, do you want to kill anyone, now?" She shook her head from side to side. "You don't want to kill me? Then we are making progress..." He joked and she gave him a look and he just chuckled. "I was just making a joke, love. But seriously. You could never be a monster. You're too good." He brushed his hand over her cheek looking up into her eyes for a long moment before she looked away across the room at the wall. "No one is incapable of being saved."

"Even you?"

Klaus smirked as he looked up at her a playful smirk playing on his lips. "Just for argument sake, even me." He confirmed as he saw her still avoiding eye contact.

"How did you know I was down here?" Grace finally asked and he looked away this time too across the room. "And how did you know where I was earlier?" She questioned once more but he rose from his place in front of her and walked over to the door.

"I'll always find you." He purred mysteriously before walking from the room shutting the door firmly shut behind him being able to mend the lock to keep her locked away like she wished to be walking away contemplating how he had truly found her, could it be their bond they had made all those months ago.

* * *

><p>Firefighters and officers were inspecting the hospital room where the controlled explosion had occurred. Carol and Damon were standing outside of the room talking about what had happened inside. "So, the sniper was inside?"<p>

"Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces." Damon replied in a sure voice, no one would have survived that blast of fire that would have engulfed him and the hybrid, Klaus would have but Damon didn't see him on the other side so he just assumed the Original ran.

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods." Carol frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, the last thing they needed in this town was a bomb scare.

"I'll give a donation. You can name a wing ager me, Mayor." Damon joked as he walked into the waiting room to see Jeremy standing in there looked actually excited over what had happened.

"See, I told you I could be badass!" Jeremy called from across the room and Damon inwardly cringed at his use of words.

"Shh, badasses don't say that." Damon answered in a hushed voice as he approached Dr. Fell. "Doc, nice job." He commended her on her work for being the bait in this master plan of his.

"You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room."

"And we did. Congrats!"

"You left out the part about blowing up a hospital." Meredith countered her eyes anger as the vampire creased his eye brows, he had done good, why did it always come back to bite him on the ass. "With patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them!"

"It was contained." Damon argued in a sure voice and she just rolled her eyes about to turn away. "Nobody got hurt. Listen, I'd really love to stick around and talk but I have to get back to Grace, she's going through a rough time..." With that he took off.

* * *

><p>When Damon finally arrived home he wandered downstairs into the cellar room where Grace was fast asleep, he wandered over to her and squeezed in behind her, she muttered incoherently as she turned over and tucked herself into his firm muscular chest. "I'm going to fix you, Gracie. I promise. You won't end up a monster. I <em>am<em> going to save you because nothing is set in stone." He muttered kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have taught you right off the bat to drink human blood, it's my fault. I didn't think. I wasn't thinking, I was just so happy that you were actually alive but I promise that I'm going to make everything right." Damon pulled her closer to him sharing their warmth between them both. "Everything is going to be fine and we are going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I _am_ going to teach you how to control it because I know you can." Damon answered, unknown to him Stefan was stood on the other side of the door listening, slightly smiling, both of them were finally facing the truth and she was to be trained, unlike he had. "I love you so much, Grace."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Connor wakes up suddenly and looked around, he had assumed himself dead after pulling the cord on the bomb and the entire room had been engulfed in a massive flame. Trying to get up he was pushed down by a great force looking up he saw the threatening Original hybrid standing there.<p>

"You saved me."

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead." Klaus answered tilting his head to the side standing above the hunter.

"What... What did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?" Connor questioned in a weak voice sitting up straight so he could get a better look at the hybrid who had an amused look on his face.

"You don't know you own history?" Klaus smirked as he knelt in front of him. "Well, lets just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Man, this took my a long time to write! I was struggling so much, I'm not sure what is wrong with me at the moment, I think it's just because I don't want to disappoint anyone, I mean, I know you don't like Klace but it doesn't meant their never going to run into each other again or that the bond is gone (maybe it is maybe it isn't) or that Klaus' feelings have vanished but it also doesn't mean that Damon and Grace are ever going to stop loving each other too! So don't worry. She just has to interact with more people than just Damon.**

**So, it seems Grace is struggling more than she let on, doesn't it make you think that she has been secretly feeding from humans a lot longer than we originally thought, like Stefan had said when he secretly fed. I kinda like this Grace in a weird way because it gives her an obstacle to overcome.**

**Feel free to review, they really make my day when I read them, so thank you in advance I really do appreciate how everyone is so patient with my writing at the moment, I just don't want to do anything wrong, I want to make it perfect and I don't want to disappoint, so I hope I don't :)**

**If you left a review for last chapter then check out below I would have replied to it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TinyDancer365 – Thank you so much! This really made my day when I read this, because I was really struggling to write the chapter and this really spurred me on, so thank you so much!<strong>

**Annaelle – Yeah, I think I let Grace get off too easily with her transition into vampire so she needs some kind of troubles and I was thinking blood lust which we have seen in Stefan before. She isn't a ripper _yet_ so if you don't like that side of her don't worry, she's just on the edge and all things going to plan Damon should be able to yank her back xx**

**David Fishwick – Thank you so much :) I really appreciate your support**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS – Grace was a little evil in this chapter, not really evil, because I can't write evil that well, but she was mischievous, I hope :)**

**xxxRena – Yep so Grace and Klaus met up, I hope it was as good as you expected it, like I explained before, she isn't a ripper yet she can be saved, well at least in my mind she can :)**

**Nette Black Salvatore – Who doesn't love a good smiley conversation ;)**

**TvshowsManiac – Thank you :)**

**Mia Salvatore – Oh my gosh, I just love how long your reviews are, darling! Now, I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't want her to turn her emotions off either, because I think it's what makes Grace _Grace _and that is what Damon loves about her_. _So I hope I can write it well enough so she can be saved before she truly losses herself. Thank you so much for understanding :) I hope this one is worth the wait :)**

**Guest – Thank you so much :)**

**winxgirl1997 – Thank you so much for understanding :)**

**kari10 – I think Grace should struggle a little but then everything should return to the way it was, because temptations like that don't just go away, and as strong as Grace is she does need help, but that doesn't mean she is unsalvageable.**

**Kayla – Thank you so much :) Grace can be saved, she isn't a ripper yet :)**

**Luli Cullen – Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy :) xoxo**

**Jacquline – We saw some glimpses of ripper Grace :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Crazy antics are the best ;)**

**storylover3 – She didn't do too well in this chapter, but Damon has promised to help her so she can be saved :)**

**Lady Syndra – I updated ;)**

**susl – I hope you enjoyed the Klace in this chapter, I think he was sweet considering, I think Grace is savable but that doesn't mean that Klaus won't be there :) He said she wasn't a monster after all**

**chloe2007 – Grace is leaning more towards the ripper side :)**

** – Sorry it took so long :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Yeah, I figured she got off too easily, so it turns out she was struggling all along :)**

**Earwen85 – Grace is on the edge and is savable so it's still in the air if she'll become a ripper yet :) I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**piperson9708 – Drace moments are the best they are sweet and adorable and just make you feel all warm and fuzzy! I'm still on the fence about ripper Grace just because she doesn't really have much going on if she doesn't have that, but she is savable, not full ripper yet :) I don't think Damon will want the cure for Grace either, I think he'll like her just the way she is and Klaus never wanted Grace human :) xxx**

**grapejuice101 – I'm so glad you enjoyed it, dude!**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	70. The Five

Twisted Love

Season Four

The Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1110 A.D<strong>_

_Deep in the middle of a mysterious foggy forest a terrifying witch stood there nursing a cauldron of fire, only her Latin chanting could be heard as five men stood around her shirtless with the tips of their swords touching the ground._

_Holding the cauldron above her head the fire was hit dead on by a lightening bolt before she lowered it to the ground and spilled the fire out, as if it was a liquid, it spreads in five different directions towards the tips of the blades and travels up them until they reach the hilt._

_These men all hold the same tattoo which travels from the back of their hands towards the very middle of their chest, very extravagant and complicated looking. Suddenly one of the men raises his sword to show a symbol, the same symbol Connor had carved into his stakes many years in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Mystic Falls<strong>

_**Grace's dream**_

_Looking around her bedroom she froze for a minute trying to find her bearings, Damon was nowhere to be found. Pushing up for the bed she could see she was dressed in a risqué black night slip. Listening around for any kind of voice or movement she could hear the water hitting the tiles in the bathroom._

"_Damon?" She called out but there was no response, she walked further in and saw the shower was completely empty yet it was still running as she walked over reaching her hand in to twist the handles and turn them off she was suddenly pressed to the cold tiles._

_His warm body pressed against hers, his rippling abs against her back making her shudder in want, he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to her throat growling in want. "You smell divine."_

"_Damon." She breathed out as he clasped his hands around her hips licking down until he reached her shoulder pressing his fangs into the bony area as he kneaded her hips with his finger tips. "Oh."_

"_I've got a surprise for you." He informed her in a soft voice as he slid his fangs out turning her around to face him as she looked up into his extraordinary sparkling blue eyes. "It's down in the cellar."_

"_Oh, mysterious. Just like the Damon Salvatore I first remember." Grace purred before pressing her full lips to his with so much passion and need behind it, he pulled back within moments and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Let's go see your surprise that you have for me." She tried to act as if she wasn't itching to get down there and see what he had in store for her._

_As they arrived in the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house she opened the door to one of the rooms he motioned to and gasped when she looked inside to see a pretty black-haired girl sitting inside. "Surprise." He purred in her ear and she shook._

"_W-What is this?" She questioned in a soft voice her chocolate-brown eyes going wide as they girl looked up, April Young sat there crying and sobbing whilst chained to a wall. "Damon, what the hell is going on?!"_

"_Well, you never got to taste her the first time you tried, Caroline rudely interrupted you and look how that turned out, you went on a mini rampage and killed two people. I think I should give you whatever you want." He kissed lovingly down her neck, moving her long chocolate-brown hair from his way. "You are a monster after all."_

"_What?"_

"_There is no use avoiding it, sweetie. You kill people." He reminded her in an icy tone as April looked at them a little confused, sobbing more as she got more scared from the wait. "You are a cold-blooded monster..."_

"_No, no I'm not." Grace whimpered as she struggled away from him, he had such a confused look on his face. "Damon, please. I'm not this person. I'm... I'm not that person."_

"_Gracie, yes, you are." He told her in a firm yet calm voice. "And the more you fight it, the more you are hiding from your true self. The monster inside of you is just fighting to get out, sweetie. Let her out... Go be a monster, like Klaus."_

* * *

><p>Gasping loudly as Grace sat up vertically in the soft warm bed feeling so safe back in reality away from all of her nightmares, licking her lips she ran her fingers through her chocolate-brown hair pulling her knees up into her chest.<p>

Had dream Damon been right, was she a monster, was she turning into a monster or had she been one all along and just pushed it deep down so she could deal with more pressing matters that had obviously been bothering her the time.

She then began to think further into the matter, was Klaus right? She had remembered seeing him and him telling her that no one was incapable of being saved and in her heart she truly believed that. Stefan had been saved from his Ripper self, Rebekah wasn't as big of a bitch as she had been in the past, Klaus had his moments when he seemed almost ok and even Damon, he was a different man than the first time she had ever met him all those years ago.

When the door across the room open she jolted and looked up to see Damon walking into the room with a soft smile on his face as he wandered over to the bed. "I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked so peaceful."

"Thanks. I really needed that." She muttered as she crossed her legs looking at him as he stared down at his hands for a long moment. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I've arranged something for today." Damon announced and she suddenly looked up at him a little surprised. "Bonnie is going to see some Professor at Whitmore college, so we're going with her and Elena." Grace looked a little shocked and almost hurt by the news. "What's wrong?"

"You do realise that I've been killing people?" Her voice was hushed and broken as she looked at him. "If... If you're going to teach me how to control that shouldn't it be in a place that's a little more... private? Like here?"

"We can't be in Mystic Falls at the moment." Damon replied, he wasn't about to tell her that the vampire hunter was still in town but he wasn't going to lie to her either. "We need to get out-of-town for a little while."

"Is this about Klaus? He won't come around he's too busy with his Hybrids." Grace made it clear and Damon's face turned stoney as he stood up. "Well, that's the reason you don't want to be in town, right?"

"Put it this way, some things are much more important than Klaus Mikealson." Damon made himself very clear and Grace felt a surge of guilt run through her as she looked up at him, glancing up she opened her mouth to apologise but he shook his head. "I'm putting you first, before anything else because I love you. Accept my help." Slowly she nodded her head licking her lips as she looked up at him through her tired eyes. "Good. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead lovingly.

Without another word Damon walked from the room and shut the door behind him, Grace counted in her head ten seconds before she reached under the bed and grabbed a paper bag opening it and looking inside gingerly putting her hand in and pulling out an old looking notebook gulping as she pried the pages open and seeing a laundry list of names on the page, ones that she knew all too well.

Memorialising her dead; like Stefan had done when he would write the name of his dead on the wall in his apartment in Chicago. This was the same concept but Grace didn't want to be so public about it, she wanted to secretly mourn their deaths each morning when she woke up and every night before she went back to sleep, in her mind they would never be forgotten even if in the world around her they would.

Sighing heavily she closed the pages shut against placing it back in the back and then back into its hidden spot under the bed where no one would be able to find it unless she told them. She didn't want anyone to know how many people she had killed, that was her business only. Ever since she had killed that boy with Klaus in the motel room she kept a log book of every name making sure never to leave a name out.

The list was vastly growing which seemed to be with little to no effort on her part. It made her stomach churn how easily the killing of those humans came to her and how easily her personality could change in that time. It was time for her to get this 'Ripper' thing under control once and for all, with the help of her loving boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched his older brother carry beaten cardboard boxes into the library of the Salvatore boarding house. "So what is all this?" He finally asked walking over to him to looking inside the boxes too.<p>

"Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV." Damon answered as he rummaged through some boxes trying to find the answers he was looking for, that Connor guy was a mysterious son-of-a-gun. "May he rest in peace. I'm searching for a supernatural handbook."

Stefan gave him a skeptical look from where he studied a stake with the hunters symbol on it. "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?"

"Definitely wasn't natural." Damon countered in a sure voice, there was definitely something about this guy, Klaus seemed to know about it but he wanted to spend as little time with that dick of a hybrid as he could. "The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council. He's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert – of all people in the world – seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?"

"What's The Five?"

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." He answered sarcastically as his phone began to ring in his pocket, fishing it out holding it to his ear. "Liz Forbes, my favourite Sheriff." He smirked before it suddenly faded and a more worried look crossed his amazing features. "What? That's... concerning. Keep my posted." He hung up shoving his phone away.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" Stefan questioned as his brother completely ignored him and continued to search through a journal finding nothing in the process.

"Can't tell you. Private. We're in a fight." Damon reminded him about what Grace and himself had told Elena to do, trying to make her feed human blood from a bag instead of following his animal blood diet, and then Grace struggling and Damon not listening to his younger brother in the first place and dealing with it.

"Damon, we had a disagreement over Grace. Sure, I was right, but I'm over it now." Stefan made himself very clear. "The most important thing is to make sure she gets stronger." He added in a firm voice giving him a pointed look. "I'm over it, you should be over it."

"I'm not mad either, you're right, I should just focus on getting her better at feeding before it gets too late." Damon confirmed nodding his head as Stefan just continued looking at him for information on what Sheriff Forbes had said. "They didn't find any remains at the explosion site."

"So Connor's still out there?" Stefan asked feeling a suddenly pit of fear in his stomach, he hated this vampire and hunter and wanted him dead more than anything, but he couldn't help but feel anticipation for what Klaus had meant by 'The Five'.

"Apparently so. I'm gonna need you to get on this today." Damon trusted his brother who shot him a confused look, he figured this would be top propriety to his older brother, murdering vampire hunters. "I have to take Grace to college."

"I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?"

"I'm teaching her how to control her temptations, Stefan. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase, not drain of blood completely now more than ever, like we said it will only get worse, right? And I'll do you a favour, I'll teach Elena too." He added as Stefan was about to say something but he stopped him in his tracks. "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?"

"Damon." Stefan called in a completely calm voice and the older brother turned slowly expecting a heavy punch in the face instead there was a moment of silence. "You're right, we're not in the fight but if Grace is becoming a Ripper or on the verge of becoming a Ripper I'd start looking for somewhere that she would put the names of her victims to memorialise them."

"You mean like you did back in Chicago with your little wall of names..." Damon scoffed a little as he looked over at his brother. "Don't you think I would notice something like that around our bedroom? That's stupid, Stefan. She is not becoming a Ripper, she is fine just having a little trouble finding her feet is all."

"There are many different places you can put a load of names, brother." Stefan replied sharply as he wandered past him about to head out the door and meet up with Elena for their morning training session that had been promised.

"I'll leave that up to you to find too then, Stefan. Considering you're the expert in all of this Ripper business." Damon quipped bluntly making Stefan grind his teeth as he walked out the door slamming it shut behind him with a loud bang that echoed the entire house, he would prove his brother wrong.

* * *

><p>Not too long later that day Stefan and Elena met up in the deep forest to have a little training session trying to hone her vampire skills until they were close to perfect, he was really pushing her maybe it was because he was a little mad at Damon for trying to train his baby vampire when he had done so poorly with his own.<p>

"I know its crazy." Elena announced as she looked over at Stefan with an apologetic look on her face breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. "But I don't want it to get too late for me to be able to control this urge. I've seen it happen to both you and Grace now, and you are two of the most strong vampires I know."

"Elena, it isn't the same, what happened to me and what is happening to Grace is because we neglected what we felt inside of us, I ignored _human_ blood for as long as I could and when I was around it the temptation was too strong and Grace hid away what was really going on and the temptation grew stronger and stronger." Suddenly an arrow came from no where but Elena dodged it at the last second and strikes through a tree instead. "A little slow. I almost got you." He muttered holding the crossbow responsible for the arrow.

"That's why we're not using the wood ones for hunter defence class." Elena answered as she pulled the arrow from the tree and launches it back at him making him catch it, she just smiles sweetly back at him.

"What about Caroline? She's a genius at self-control, don't you think Damon needs to give Grace a few one-to-one classes at the moment?" Stefan argued as he looked over to see the guilty look on her face.

"She's too good." Elena argued before a thoughtful look came over her face. "I don't want to intrude on Grace's or Damon's life, but I feel like I've been absent for most of Grace's struggle at the moment and... and I feel guilt." She explained in a meek voice before he rushed towards her holding her hostage in his arms placing the tip of the arrow to her heart.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for, Grace is a big girl and I'm sure Damon can handle it on his own-" Before he could finish his sentence she flipped him so he landed on the ground his back to the floor, manoeuvring to straddle his waist seductively.

"I need to do this, Stefan. I may not have any... feeding tips for her but I need to be there for moral support for Grace, I mean, I think that she thinks she can't come to me for anything anymore, but I'm just like her now, I'm a vampire, I get it."

"You don't get _that_, Elena. That's different. It's not a great place for her to be and for her to try to explain to you at the moment..." Stefan tried to explain, he didn't want to go into the depths of the darkness Grace might fall in but it was a very real possibility that she could lose herself among all of this and if that was the case then Elena wouldn't want to see her twin like that.

"What? Is it some secret _Ripper_ club that I'm not a part of?" She asked in a venomous voice before realising how harsh her words had been, covering her mouth with her hand she looked down at her boyfriend apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean it. I was just-"

"I knew what you meant and I'm not hurt." Stefan told her taking her small hands within his own lovingly. "All I meant was Elena, your emotions are running so high as it is, if for a slight second you get dragged into... that, then I'm not sure what I will do." He sat up, still holding her on his lap and hugged her close to him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Stefan. I'm going to be fine and Grace is most definitely going to be fine. I've never seen her break a sweat over anything before, I mean..." She began to laugh hysterically. "The morning after Klaus almost killed her she told me it would take more than a crazy Original hybrid to take her down, and I believe her. She's stronger than you think."

Stefan placed small kisses on her throat, burying his face into the crook of her neck nipping at the skin with his blunt teeth. "I hope you're right."

"I am. I always am."

* * *

><p>Grace climbed out of the shower shaking her wet tresses so they hung loosely over her shoulder covering both of her breasts reaching over she grabbed a towel but felt that it wasn't there anymore from the counter but heard an inward groan behind her and she turned abruptly to see Damon standing there with a cocky smirk look on his face, towel in hand.<p>

She couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face as his eyes scanned down over her naked body in front of him, she threw him a suggestive look and he strode towards her holding out the towel for her to take, as she reached out to grab it he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him pressing his lips down against hers expertly.

Letting out a sharp gasp as he lifted her up so she clung to him her legs around his waist and arms around his neck whilst he devoured her pouted mouth with his own, passionate sloppy kisses adding tongue when he wanted to, leading her back to the bedroom he threw her on the bed smirking down at her.

He took a moment to really have a good look at her glorious body laying on the bed in front of him, all for him to take him, only for him to see and enjoy she looked up at him with her wide chocolate-brown doe eyes and he knelt on the bed taking her forearm and pulling her up so she was only inches from his body.

"How did I get so lucky?" He muttered running his fingers through her damp locks looking deep into her eyes as a heavy blush crawled over her cheeks she tried to avoid eye contact but she didn't want to, his eyes were too beautiful.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She purred as she trailed her finger tips over his collar-bone leaving a warm trail in their wake, he let out a breathy sigh as he placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his sea blue eyes with such kindness and love behind them. "How do you put up with me?" She whispered as she leaned her head down and pressed butterfly kisses to the base of his throat.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He taunted out the reply as his hands found their place supporting her back as she worked on his neck, they had been together quite a while now and she knew exactly how to please him, even he was impressed by her quick learning. "We'll be leaving soon, do you want something to drink before we leave?" He questioned groaning as she suckled on his ear lobe.

When Grace heard him speaking she tried to shut out he noise and concentrate on continuing her little routine but the words suck in his head, licking her lips as she pulled back softly she shook her head from side to side. "No. I, uh, I think I'm ok..." She informed him as she pushed off of his lap and grabbed her panties and bra slipping them over her taut body effortlessly.

She had tried to keep away from blood as much as she could, it had been a real pain but her resisting made her feel a lot better than pining for the stuff. This confused Damon, one had she had been almost a complete blood-junkie and now she was refusing to drink the stuff, he watched her walk around the room getting ready for the day.

"Gracie, you can't just avoid the stuff, you know?" His voice was so soft it made her shudder as she yanked up her black denim short shorts, she didn't bother to look at him just continued to dress herself. "Why do you think we're crashing Bonnie's college road trip? Because I want to see you be able to take the stuff down and now completely drain someone. It's something I never taught you and apparently something Klaus never taught you either."

"That's because it isn't your job, it isn't either of your jobs." Her voice cracked as she refused to face him, he pushed up from the bed standing there letting her calm down for a moment, he hated seeing her cry it broke his heart, that's why all he wanted in life was for her to be happy. "It's me. I'm the problem. I'm the one that's screwed up and keeps killing people." She whimpered as she rolled her chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm a vampire and I can't control myself. I've truly lived up to my monster name."

"You're not a monster." Damon whispered as he walked across the room, this was a lot different to the way he had acted towards her in her dream. "You could never be a monster, that's impossible."

"Tell that to the side of me that has killed people." She whispered harshly drying her eyes with the back of her hand so fed up with crying over everything but it seemed to be the only way she should have to react to all of this. "What if it all gets too much and I... I turn it off?"

"Then you turn it off. And I'll follow you there. I will save you from whatever happens even if you run, I'll be there with you to save you from yourself." Damon promised in a sure voice she turned to him slowly, he glanced down at her. "I made you what you are... even if it was by accident. So, I'm going to be the one to save you."

It felt like a weight had been lifted as he crossed the room and took both of her cheeks crashing his lips down against hers passionately. "Thank you."

"You don't need to be thanking me. You're mine and I'm keeping you safe. This is the Grace I love and I won't see that get ruined because you're having a hard time." He smiled down at her capturing her lips into another passionate kiss. "Now hurry and get ready before I ruin those clothes by tearing them off." He spanked her butt jokingly she giggled through her final tears as she grabbed a shirt from the closest.

* * *

><p>Matt was busy working in the Grill when he looked over the bar countertop to see Rebekah standing there placing a set of car keys on the side for him to pick up. "What's that?" He questioned a stern look on his face.<p>

"The key to your new truck." The blonde answered nodding her head. "It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow." She joked with a meek smile on her lips.

"If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She's the one you killed." Matt sneered in a harsh voice as he walked across the room to continue his job of cleaning tables.

Rebekah stood there for a long moment trying to get her head around what happened, she had never been so drawn to someone who didn't want her back, maybe this was what Klaus felt about Grace, she was just getting it.

"You're trying to hard." A heavy British voice came from beside her, she looked around quickly to see Klaus sitting there with a glass of deep red wine placed in front of him.

"Last I heard you were leaving town, forever."

"Well, I was." He nodded his head as he walked towards her. "But then I thought you myself how can I when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the help." He teased and she snarled at him.

"I'm sure that's better than beating him in liking me." Rebekah countered and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, he was really never going to live that down. "What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you."

"Things change, Rebekah." Klaus replied to his little sister. "I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you."

"Doubt that."

"No? Well, what if I told you the brotherhood of The Five still existed." His voice was filled with a knowing tone and she looked up at him suddenly surprised to hear about them again, it had been such a long time.

"What?"

"You see, and like that bygones. C'mon, sis, work to do." He made himself clear as he stood up brushing himself off looking over at his sister who still had a sneer on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"We don't have anything to do. There is no we. I don't care about The Five and I don't care about you." She made herself very clear making sure not to raise her voice to high in the fairly packed Grill.

"As you wish." He remarked as he gave her a swift nod and then left her standing there alone, always alone.

* * *

><p>Damon climbed out of the driver's side of the car giving Grace an assuring smile as she looked around hopeful, she could feel a pit of anticipation in her stomach but chose to ignore it, she turned back to her witch friend with an appreciative look on her face.<p>

"Are you sure that you're ok with this?" Elena questioned as she walked over to her two friends with an unsure look on her face, she was only speaking to her witch friend but really she was speaking to both, not wanting to intrude on Grace's 'Ripper' stabilisation class.

Grace creased her eye brows seeing the worried look in Elena's eyes, but before she could question it Bonnie spoke up. "If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't, so better you learn this now than at Freshmen orientation." She added looking between them.

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore." Grace muttered as she stuffed her hands into her pockets looking around at the large college, she couldn't imagine being away from Damon for that long.

"Oh, stop with the pity party." Damon joked as he caught her around her waist pulling her close to him as they walked towards the building where Bonnie wanted to be. "If I can go to college, you can go to college."

"You went to college?" Bonnie questioned from behind the couple and Grace looked up at him a little confused, he had never told her about his college life before, but then again she wasn't sure she wanted to hear about it.

"Sure, plenty of times." Damon chuckled as he squeezed Grace's hip looking down at her winking assuring. "I always had a thing for sorority girls." He smirked and Grace slapped him playfully on the chest.

Grace narrowed her eyes up at him before stating. "You're disgusting." But a wide grin spread across her face as he grinned back down at her.

"I know."

* * *

><p>They could hear the lecture was already in session as they approached the room which said Prof. Shane on the door. "When I say the word 'witch', what pops into your head?" The Professor questioned as Damon opened the door and let the women walk in first. "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex girlfriend? Well, whatever mage it is it's probably not..." He pressed a button in his hand changing the slide of the screen. "Tanyell Soso of Montego, Cameroon." He added.<p>

They all took seats towards the back of the lecture hall, Damon got in last sitting next to Grace as she sat next to Elena and then Bonnie was next to her, the oldest vampire took his baby vampires hand lovingly intertwining their fingers.

"Is that him?" Elena questioned looking over Bonnie who was in awe of him, he was very handsome in a subtle soft kind of way.

"Yeah."

Grace tilted her head to the side and took a good look at him in the dim light room of the lecture hall which was only being lit by an old projector. "He's kind of..."

"Hot." Bonnie finished and the three girls giggled and smiled silently, Damon glanced down at Grace feeling a squirm of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he squeezed her hand, she looked up at him giving him a loving smile.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history." Professor Shane announced. "They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgänger." Grace and Elena glanced warily at each other.

"What is this guy, witch-apedia?" He joked and Grace covered her mouth to avoid laughing loudly in the silent lecture room, Bonnie glanced over at them with a snide look on her face, she was trying to listen to this lecture unlike both of them.

"Shut up."

"Now, if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence. But, if you're a true believe, you know that there's really no such thing. It scares the crap out of us." He explained and the entire class chuckled under their breaths.

"What about if I never learn to control this, Damon." Grace looked up at her boyfriend with a lost look on her face, Damon frowned squeezing her hand, he wasn't sure what they would do but he would find a way.

"We will find a way past this." He promised as he leaned into her pulling her really close to him almost feeling how nervous she truly was, Elena sideways glanced at both of them a compassionate look on her face as she saw the stress on her sisters. "If Stefan can fight the urge everyday and come back from being a Ripper over two times, then you can."

"So, how am I going to learn how to stop?"

"Pick someone and we'll get started." Damon told her in a calm voice looking around the room with her until her eyes stopped on a dark-haired boy at the front of the class, wide glassy eyes, Damon knew that look all too well. "Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz."

They continued to look around until they saw a small girl sitting in her seat eagerly taking notes into a large full scrap-book, her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun. "Now, she is fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who is nice to them." Damon explained right in her ear making her shudder as he spoke in such a dangerously low tone. "What you want." He placed his arm around her shoulder and looked up at a curly-haired bottle blonde admiring herself in a hand mirror. "Is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

"Am I interrupting you guys?" A voice came from the front of the class and both Grace and Damon went silent. "Or is it maybe the other way around?"

Grace looked up apologetically before muttering. "Sorry."

"I was just saying how much I love witches." Damon informed him and Professor Shane looked between them a playful smile on his lips as he walked around his desk.

"Yeah, you and me both, brother." Shane smirked as he nodded his head. "Alright, listen, we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did."

* * *

><p>Klaus was walking aimlessly around his mansion bored out of his mind when he suddenly walked into one of his unfurnished guest rooms to see that Connor was still chained to a piece of wood standing next to him feeling another presence in the room.<p>

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail." Klaus muttered as he watched Stefan walk out from the shadows into plain view just across the room from him.

"I was gonna take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain." Stefan remarked sarcastically looking around the room which looked like a torture room.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at Stefan's words. "It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch." He admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What'd you get out of him?"

"Not enough." Klaus replied looking at the hunter who was still tied up unable to move or try to kill anyone. "He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." He informed him easily before creasing his eye brows. "What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figure out, our friend here can't be compelled." Stefan's voice was full of assurance, obviously he had tried to compel the man into telling him everything before hand.

Klaus rose his eye brows and looked towards the hunter. "You're of mysteries, aren't you?"

"I told you. I don't know anything." Connor coughed weakly, he was dehydrated and hungry too, he wasn't even sure how long Klaus had kept him in there, he had lost track of time.

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus remarked with a sick smile as he walked towards the door opening it and gesturing Stefan to come with him. "Shall we?" He questioned and after a long stare down between Connor and Stefan he followed Klaus out shutting the door behind him leaving Connor prisoner. "So, what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return."

"Ah, yes Damon has taken Grace out-of-town." Klaus nodded and Stefan looked up at him curious to how he knew that. "I was feeling benevolent when helping Elena."

"You're never benevolent." Stefan sneered in return as he continued to walk with Klaus. "Who is this guy? What's the Five?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he looked over at his young friend. "So many questions."

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Stefan retorted as he took a seat on one of the couches looking up at the Original.

"Fine." Klaus nodded his head as he walked towards the heavy wooden doors of the room, moving to close them to keep their conversation private. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to coöperate." He pushed them firmly shut. "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in 12th century, Italy."eyes as he looked over at his young friend. "So many questions."

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Stefan retorted as he took a seat on one of the couches looking up at the Original.

"Fine." Klaus nodded his head as he walked towards the heavy wooden doors of the room, moving to close them to keep their conversation private. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to coöperate." He pushed them firmly shut. "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in 12th century, Italy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italy, 1114<strong>_

_Klaus and Elijah were walking aimlessly around the small town square when the suddenly heard a booming voice coming from a makeshift stage, several people tied to wooden poles with stakes through their chests and a tall brunette speaking to a crowd of people. "These demons live among you. Passing as humans." He announced loudly before walking over to a large crate. "So, witness with your own eyes." Breaking the lock on the box the door falls open and a bewildered man wandered out wondering what was going on, only to be burned by the sun, set ablaze by a burning heat burning to death._

"_He's putting on quite the show." Elijah muttered to Niklaus who stood there unfazed by it all, watching the brunette man step down from the stage._

"_He is nothing." Klaus answered in a sure voice as he looked up at the stage to see the vampire had finally died. "I could eat him for sport."_

"_Still you should heed the warning." Elijah replied surely looking over at his half-brother with a worried look in his fantastic caramel eyes. "Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading."_

"_I welcome such infamy." Klaus chuckled in response as he saw the brunette walking towards a blonde woman that he knew very well, a grimace crossing his perfect features. "But if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle out sister." He answered as he saw Rebekah link arms with the vampire hunter lovingly._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Mystic Falls<strong>

"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan questioned looking over at the Original as he finished his story and Klaus nodded.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk. "Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." He wondered aloud making Stefan begin to wonder too.

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?"

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him." It almost sounded like a joke coming from the Original's mouth, but Stefan of all people knew how seriously the Originals took such matters, with himself and Rebekah once being a 'thing' and Klaus and Grace sharing their moments. "He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"Get Rebekah over here." Klaus replied sharply, he had no luck with getting his sister to comply to his needs anymore after their large blow out over blood. "She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her." He stood up from his seat opposite Stefan. "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I'll tell you." Klaus answered rolling his amazing coloured orbs. "Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

* * *

><p>April was sitting on her own in the Grill scribbling in one of her text books doing some homework, chewing mindlessly on the end of her pencil as she mauled over a question, Matt noticed her across the room and walked over. "Hey, April. Can I get you some water?" He asked kindly.<p>

"I'm good. I'm not just sitting here, alone, like the loser, new girl." She joked carelessly with a bright smile gracing her features. "I'm with my friend, she just-"

A bouncy blonde appeared at the table almost startling Matt, but he narrowed his eyes as soon as he realised it was Rebekah Mikaelson hanging out with sweet innocent April. "Sorry, family drama."

"You two are friends?" Matt questioned raising his eye brows, he hated the thought of Rebekah corrupting April because that was all the Original was good at was making bad things happen to good people.

Rebekah scoffed a little giving the girl in front of her a gleeful look. "Is it so hard to believe I would have one?"

"Yeah, it is. And I'm keeping the truck." Matt remarked spitefully as he walked back to the bar to get back to work leaving them both alone, watching as his muscular body walked away, admiring his form, they both sighed.

"Hey, off limits!" Rebekah made her possession of Matt very clear, she was obviously more like her older half-brother than what she let on, with her possession and obsession over another person just like Klaus was with Grace. "I have dibs." Suddenly Stefan came and joined both girls at the table flashing them both a dashing smile.

He turned to April who had an almost starstruck look on her face that he was even sat there next to her. "You won't remember any of this." He compelled her and she nodded her head, he looked across the table at Rebekah. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five." He informed her bluntly.

"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him, he'll just betray you." Rebekah told Stefan in a firm voice she was giving him a warning that she knew he had to take. "I mean, you saw what he did to Grace that one time, he always betrays people's trust. It's what he does best."

"Alright, well, forget him." Stefan nodded his head looking at the table for a moment before looking back at her with pleading forest green orbs. "Help me instead."

"Why? You hate me more than he does." Rebekah scoffed as she glanced down at her manicured nails for a long moment before her blue eyes flashed back up to look at the young vampire in front of her.

"Because I want to figure out what he's up to and plus I can give you the one thing he won't."

Rebekah cocked an eye brow looking at the young vampire questionably before asking. "And what's that?"

"A clean slate." Stefan answered and she was suddenly interested. "I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over." He added and she gnawed on her juicy bottom lip for a moment.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus, you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends." He teased jokingly but her eyes narrowed.

"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" Rebekah hissed, she could make friends of her own, she didn't need the help of the younger Salvatore brother to do that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks. So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate, too." Stefan tempted and she looked up at him trying to hide her eagerness behind a mask of calmness.

* * *

><p>Damon left Elena talking with Bonnie just after she had finished her first snatch eat erase trick and it went off a hit, she was great at it as he went off to search for Grace, he found her sitting on a wooden bench just looking out into the grassy field before her, emotionless and tranquil.<p>

"Gracie, it's your turn, sweetie." Damon smiled down at her and she seemed shocked by his sudden appearance, he creased his eye brows as he questioned. "Is everything ok?" She stood up dusting her shorts down.

"Everything is fine." She replied in a sure voice looking up at him with wide anticipating eyes, he smiled down at her and they scanned across the open quad in front of them, it was basically empty and was a good place to act as there was little places anyone could be watching from.

"I take it you've already chose your prey?" Damon smirked and she looked up at him giving him a teasing look, he nodding slowly and looked over to see the blonde was sitting on her own. "Well, then, darling, have at it." He smirked down at her not noticing that her personality had shifted slightly into this darker state.

"Hold on." Grace stopped for her moment, turning back to him her wide eyes were now doe like and timid as she looked up at him. "What if... What if I can't stop and you see _that_ side of me... The Ripper side." Her voice was low as she spoke, almost not wanting to say it, her regular timid Grace had come back out over taking her Ripper-side.

"Well, how am I going to be able to help you if I don't see the worst sides of you, honey?" He questioned in a soft voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders looking down into her concerned eyes. "Gracie, I've been alive over 100 years now, sweetheart. Nothing you could ever do would put me off. I love you. I want to see every side of you, I thought I knew you inside and out but there's a part of you I haven't discovered, I haven't seen and... I'm curious."

"How can you be curious of this violent murderous part of me?"

"Because I'm violent and murderous, too. You're exactly like me, Gracie. I love that about you, I love every part of you." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now where's that confident side of you gone?" He smirked a little and she smiled and she nodded her head.

She didn't want to leave his embrace it felt so warm and safe in his arms, like home, Damon would always be her home through everything they went too, this was where she felt safe and able to be herself.

It too a great force to be able to pull away from him and begin to stalk over to her prey, the pretty blonde sitting her eyes scanning over a text-book carelessly as she sipped at her coffee whilst munching on a light salad.

"Hey." Grace's voice was small as she approached the blonde who glanced up from her leafy meal surprised as she had not heard the girl come towards her. "You're in my Anthro class, right?" She smiled as she took a seat opposite her and the blonde took a moment to think about it. "I came in late with some others."

"Oh, yeah!" The girl laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard, Grace creased her eye brows waiting for the girl to recover from her moment. "I remember you... You were with that ridiculously hot guy, right?" She questioned and Grace's face went stony as she began to talk about Damon. "He had those piercing, troubled, icy blue eyes and thick raven black hair you just want to tangle your fingers... Mmm, how could I forget, honey."

Grace felt a pinch of jealousy inside of her biting her tongue trying to remain normal and not animalistic, she knew how she wanted to handle this ripping her throat out so she could never say another word about Damon again but knew she had to stay calm. "Oh..." She couldn't help the sinister laugh that crawled through her throat, she could feel herself changing, Ripper-Grace was coming out. "You think he's hot... Yeah, I do too."

"Oh, wait, I'm sorry. Are you two together, you know, dating?" The blonde questioned in an embarrassed yet soft voice trying to keep their conversation between the two of them. "It's just, you know, I figured he looked a bit too mature to be with you." She closed her eyes for a second. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart." Grace purred as she felt her eyes turn their deadly black colour which only felt normal to her now. "You've just made this so much more satisfying." Before the blonde could get another word out Grace pounced over the table and pinned the girl to the floor savagely biting into her neck.

"Grace!" Damon voice came from behind her but she didn't stop until she felt a large hand grab her upper arm yanking her away, she struggled against Damon but he gave no let as he held her close to his chest. "Snatch, eat, erase. What the hell is this!?"

Shrugging her shoulders carelessly she answered. "I guess I skipped a step."

Damon wouldn't believe the words he was hearing coming from Grace's mouth, to him she had always been sweet innocent Grace Gilbert who would hurt someone unless it was necessary. She was beginning to sound like him, or worse Klaus. It was a couple of seconds before he acted grabbing tearing into his own wrist feeding the almost dead girl.

As soon as the girl healed she looked around a little confused before her eyes fell on Grace, she was about to scream but caught off guard by Damon's compelling icy blue orbs. "You will forget everything that happened today, you didn't see us, this never happened. Leave." With that the blonde gathered her things together and left without another word smiling as she did so.

"I really don't see the problem. She'll never remember this." Grace was sitting on the wooden table top inspecting her slightly bloody nails with a careless look on her face. "But she did have it coming if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you." Damon growled and she looked up as she heard his tone, he was really angry with her, this had never happened before."That wasn't feeding, Grace. That was tormenting and playing with your prey. That was... evil. That was Ripper."

The words hit Grace like a brick wall and she looked at him suddenly as he faced away from her, brushing down her clothes quickly she walked over to him trying to take his hand but he moved away from her. "I'm... I'm sorry. Damon, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. She provoked me."

"Provoked!? A 5'5" blonde bimbo provoked you into almost tearing her throat out. No, the Grace I know wouldn't do that." Damon hissed as he turned to look at her she was looking more remorseful now that he was acting like this. "I don't know who that was I just saw but I don't want to see her again. What did that girl even say to you to make you do that to her?"

Putting her head down Grace muttered. "She was talking about you, talking about all the things I love about you." She looked up into his surprised orbs. "I didn't like it. If that is how every girl feels when they look at you I wouldn't hesitate doing it again." Grace made herself very clear and Damon looked down at her surprised, she was finally feeling the jealousy he felt when she was around Klaus. "You don't understand-"

"I don't understand? You're joking, right?" Damon smirked as he took a seat at the table and she glanced over at him a little confused about where he was going about it. "You say I don't understand the jealousy you felt? The possession you felt over me? Do you know what I had to go through with Klaus this past year? When he would hit on you, touch you, kiss you?" He questioned and she went completely silent her face a blank canvas. "You hated having that girl just talk about me, right?" She nodded her head. "Imagine what you just felt multiplied by 1000. I understand what it's like but I don't go out trying to kill Klaus, or any other guy that checks you out."

"Damon, I'm so sorry." She whimpered as she looked up at him a little unsure of what to say to him, she had always known about the jealousy side of the relationship but never had she tried to kill someone because of it before. "I didn't realise how hard it was for you..."

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you and it overcomes you and you make rash, stupid decisions because of it and then you become this... person that I don't like." Damon shook his head hearing voice approach it was Bonnie and Elena.

"I told you." Grace whispered and Damon looked up at her surprised by her choice of words she blinked and a tear rolled down her face. "I told you and you said you were 'curious' to see that part of me, well why do you think I've kept it hidden for so long?" She paused for a long moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to but you have."

"Hey." Elena and Bonnie reached the both almost feeling the tension filling the air, the vampire held out a flyer to them both and Damon snatched it from her hands scanning his eyes over it. "We were thinking it might be fun."

"This could be the answer to all our problems." Damon muttered as he glanced over at Grace who looked up tears thick in her eyes hiding them from the girls. "It's a frat party, I can keep an eye on you, a close eye. I'm not giving up yet." He promised as he pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head. "So, what should we go as? Victims or killers?"

* * *

><p>Stefan glanced down at the watch laying on his wrist, he had an hour whilst Rebekah would be getting herself ready where he could go search for anywhere Grace would memorialize her dead, he needed to prove to Damon how far she would have gone in the past, so that he could see the gravity of the situation he was dealing with.<p>

Walking into the master bedroom, which belonged to Damon and Grace he began to search around. Trying to find hidden spots in the room where she might have been able to slip off and write but he found nothing sighing heavily he took a seat on the bed thinking for a long moment tapping his foot on the floor.

As he sat there he couldn't help but hear the distinctive noise of a rustling bag, creasing his eye brows he bent down to the floor and saw a brown paper bag laying there, opening it timidly he looked inside to see a lilac book pulling it out he looked at it for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." He muttered apologising to Grace who wasn't there but feeling guilty for going through her personal items. "I'm doing this to help you." He added as he opened the book to see it had freshly been written it, not a long list, like his one had been but he recognized the first name of the listen Darren Campbell, he remembered it from back with Klaus when he was trying to get Grace to feed, her first kill.

Letting out a breathy sigh he placed it on the bed and closed his eyes for a long moment, this reminded him all too much of when he was Ripper, how much better it felt to just turn it off, knowing how close Grace was to that now, just on the edge difficult to save, easy to lose.

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing next to Connor who was still chained to the torture device that the Original had used on him, he groaned internally putting his head down trying to mask it. "You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" He could hear someone approach from behind. "Welcome home, sister."<p>

"Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five?" Rebekah questioned in a harsh voice crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in the doorway with Stefan at her side. "Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last." Klaus informed her in a calm voice and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's eat." He suggested as he walked from the room and the two follow the hybrid into his dinning room sitting them all around the the table as a pretty woman served them. "Thank you, my lovely." She wandered away leaving the vampires to eat in peace. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier." He smirked as he looked over at his sister who stubbornly sat there. "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologise." Rebekah told him in a thick voice the deathly look on her face couldn't get much more threatening if she tried.

"For which indiscretion?" Klaus taunted raising an eye brow. "There have been so many." He concluded nodding his head softly as he placed his elbow on the table leaning his chin on his fist.

Rebekah scoffed loudly. "You broke my neck."

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." Klaus argued in return, Stefan felt overall awkward being in the middle of their little spat and shuffled in his chair.

"Because you took my for granted."

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!"

"Let me name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan announced finally distracting them away from one another with his annoyed voice and they both looked over at him, they had almost forgot he was there.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry." Klaus looked across the at his baby sister who sat there with a now stoic look over her beautiful features. "I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

Rebekah pouted heavily before answering. "I'll take it under consideration."

"Ok, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefan suggested just trying to get the information out of them, wanting to get out of this dinner as soon as he could but it seemed to be lasting for what felt like painfully long years.

"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing out daylight rings." Klaus smiled to himself thinking how clever he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italy, 1114<strong>_

_Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and the great vampire hunter Alexander were gathered around an old wooden oak table with a fantastic banquet laid out in front of them whilst a dear maiden poured them some wine._

"_I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander announced with a wide grin spreading across his face as the Original's looked over to him with kind smiles in return._

"_Well, it the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth." Elijah answered in his a deeply grateful voice, obviously faking it all in front of the hunter, a very cunning liar. "We are curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."_

"_We are but five men." Alexander informed them and Klaus nodded his head remembering every detail that the hunter told the,. "Bound by fire in the lsat breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires."_

"_And how do you hope to achieve this?" Klaus questioned from across the table faking the intrigued look on his face, only hoping for the information that he would give._

"_we have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Mystic Falls<strong>

Stefan nodded his head as he continued to listen to the story carefully. "So, that what this is about? A weapon."

Rebekah couldn't help but roll her eyes as she glanced over to the young vampire. "Not just any weapon-"

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus muttered and she glanced over at him her eyes softer now but still filled with dislike.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan questioned firmly but the two Originals just looked at each other continuing not to say anything. "OK. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?"

Klaus shook his head gently. "Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" Stefan asked and the hybrid just rose his eye brows and the youngest vampire seemed to clock on. "The tattoo. What is it?"

"A map. Leading us to its treasure." Klaus answered with almost a smug look on his face, Rebekah couldn't help but scoff loudly.

"Fat lot a good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." She made a valid point and Klaus frowned over to her thinking she had made a good point but he had a solution to most of their problems.

"We can't, but someone else can." He turned looking over his shoulder at the pretty girl who had served them ready to give her another order. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" She walked from the room her heels clicking as she did so. "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one person that can see them."

Just behind them one of Klaus strong hybrids walked into the room with Jeremy in his grasp, Stefan was quick to react to him being in his capture speeding over to him only to be intercepted by Klaus standing behind the human and the young vampire.

"I wouldn't." Klaus warned in a low tone looking directly into Stefan's dark eyes. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist." He approved looking over his shoulder at Jeremy who had a snarl of a look on his face.

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy growled out when suddenly the hybrid that had held him tore his Gilbert ring off his finger and tossed it over to Klaus who caught it and held up so the human could clearly see.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are."

* * *

><p>The four were approaching the party, Damon had gone fancy dressed as Jack the Ripper much to Grace's distaste considering everything that was going on and the three girls had gone as his victims.<p>

When they got into the party a boy jumped out from nowhere. "Hey. I'm Frankie, unassuming serial killer." The boy by the stairs greeted them all, kissing the girls hand, when he got to Grace he looked up to see the warning look on Damon's face and decided to back off.

"I'm Jack." Damon replied as he looked down at all the girls. "And these are three lovely ladies I just... Rippered." He glanced down at Grace who only smiled back.

"Welcome to the Murder House, Blood Mary's free until midnight. Enjoy yourself." He told them all as they walked further into the house looking around at all the partying college students.

"Well hats off to these idiots." He took his top-hat off gently then placed it back on his head looking around the room when he spotted Professor Shane across the room. "Oh look, Professor Creepy."

"His name is Professor Shane." Bonnie protected with a mean look on her perfect face. "And he's not creepy..." She glanced over at Elena who stood there silently sipping at her drink. "Let's go talk to him." She took her hand and pulled her along.

"You do that." Damon purred as he caught Grace's waist and pulled her towards him looking down into her chocolate-brown orbs placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Let's eat."

"Damon, I-"

"You won't be eating along, sweetie." Damon interrupted her as he pressed soft kisses to her jaw line making her squirm in his arms wanting to get closer. "Remember when we shared that human before? You seemed to be able to do it then. So that's where we'll start, work our way up."

"If you're sure."

"Absolutely." He glanced around the room before looking back down at her. "Ladies choice."

Smiling Grace turned in his arms as he continued to work on her slender neck with his mouth and teeth, she noticed a boy from across the room he was dropping a roofie into an unsuspecting girls drink she couldn't help the snarl that erupted from her throat.

"You noticed him too?" Damon whispered as he looked up to see the boy leaning close to the poor girl who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else. "I was hoping you would... Why do you lead him away, I'll wait upstairs for you."

"Damon-" But before she could say anymore he had vanished into the party, he would still keep a close eye on her but for now she had to be on her own. Taking a deep breath she put on her best flirtatious smile and warned past him catching his eyes when she 'accidentally' bumped into him. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry..." She offered him her drink smiling tightly. "Drink?"

"Sure." The boy replied as she gave him another charming smile and then disappearing into the party, stunned completely he followed where she had seen her standing by the bottom of the stairs throwing him a quick wink before disappearing again. "Whoa." He jogged up the stairs seeing her waiting at the open door of a room touching her throat and biting her bottom lip.

She slid back into the room and saw Damon standing against the wall smiling at her proud that she had been able to lure him back, as the human walked into the room the older vampire grabbed him and forced him back against the wall. "Honey?"

"You're not gonna make a sound." Grace compelled him as she leaned down and dug her fang into his neck no noise was made from the boy as Damon dug his fangs into his wrist taking what they wanted.

As soon as he was satisfied Damon pulled away and let the boys hand drop limp by his side, he looked over and saw Grace continuing to drink from his neck, he leaned down and pushed her hair to one side, surprised when she suddenly turned and shoved him back against the wall.

"Grace..." He looked into her black eyes to see she had changed again, he grabbed her by her throat and turned her so her back was to the wall and smashed his lips down against hers, she was fighting him frantically trying to get out but to no avail. "Hey. Hey."

"Damon..." She breathed out as she looked up at him through her now softer eyes, she craned her neck up so she could press a sweet kiss to his lips. "That felt great." She whimpered and he smiled down at her. "I want more." She whispered and he leaned his head down kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat in the room where Connor was being held as he did a beautiful sketch of the hunters tattoo on his arm. "You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" The hunter pressed as he was chained up.<p>

"You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." Jeremy replied as if it was that simple for a person who hated vampires to see why he would want to protect them.

"Important to you?" Connor couldn't help but scoff loudly. "That vampire just threatened to kill you! I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer." He wondered aloud.

"And what exactly do you understand?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the hunter. "Because a couple of days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?" He pressed angrily.

"Years ago, I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was engrained into his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you, that I could see the mark, I was a potential." Connor explained what he knew about the origin of the mark.

"Who was he?"

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with." Connor replied with a thoughtful look on his face, trying desperately to work this out for himself. "I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like – like it was trying to tell me something. I was just – I just don't know what." He admitted as Jeremy continued to draw down the tattoo.

* * *

><p>Back in the exquisite dinning room Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus sat there continuing to talk about all they knew about the Five. "So, tell me more about the tattoo." The youngest vampire looked between the two Originals.<p>

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" He glanced over at his baby sister who looked deeply ashamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italy, 1114<strong>_

_Rebekah and Alexander lay on the beautiful queen sized deep, draping with the finest fabrics and softest materials. The Original was on top of the hunter sharing a romantic kiss, for a moment they pull apart staring deeply into each others eyes for a long minute as Rebekah trailed her hand along the large tattoo on his chest._

"_How do you read these symbols?"_

"_The map took my brothers and I years to translate." Alexander replied smiling at her as he reached over grabbing his sword. "The sword is the key to reading it." He placed it back down gently away from them both. "Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map."_

"_I have and I would like that very much." Rebekah smiled up at him as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, they part again and she looked up to see a silver dagger placed next to an ash she didn't recognize, she didn't know it would be her downfall. "What is that?"_

"_Oh, that." Alexander smiled. "That." He reached over and took the silver dagger delicately off the side. "Is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire." He slowly dipped it into the white ash and she watched intrigued "When my brotherhood achieve its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers."_

"_Do you really believe they're so evil they must be put down?" Rebekah questioned frowning slightly looking up into his tranquil eyes, so locked and secure she couldn't read his expression._

"_Let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this." He pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled gently. "And this." He kissed her again making butterflies flutter in her stomach. "And this." He moved down to her slender neck. "And this." She hadn't seen it coming but the next second a silver dagger was sticking out of her back._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Mystic Falls<strong>

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn and me." Klaus explained as he glanced over to Rebekah that glanced up at him to see a deeply guilty look on her face.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Cheers." Klaus raised his glass high. "To my sisters uncanny ability to choose men." He added and Stefan narrowed his eyes, he had been one of the men she had chosen once upon a time.

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan questioned creasing his eye brows slightly confused about why the Hybrid was so annoyed.

Klaus smirked as he looked up to look over at Stefan. "They don't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italy, 1114<strong>_

_Rebekah gasped loudly as she finally awoke surprised to see her older brother standing at the foot of the bed she was laying on covered in blood looking more terrifying than he ever had. Once she got over the horrific figure in front of her she looked around to see the room was covered in a thick layer of blood too._

"_What happened?"_

"_Ask him." Klaus jerked his head over to Alexander who was impaled on the wall with his own sword, Rebekah couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of grief and broke down crying looking up at her older brother. "Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them."_

"_Nik, I had no idea-"_

"_But you should have." Klaus growled at her and she flinched at his tone. "Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?" He ordered an answer but she kept quite._

"_Nothing, Nik. I swear."_

"_What did he promise you!?" He demanded grabbing his baby sister by her shoulders making her stand and look up into his angered eyes. "Tell me, Rebekah!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Mystic Falls<strong>

"Go ahead, Rebekah." Klaus nodded over to his young sister who frowned a little. "Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

"A cure." Rebekah's voice betrayed her as it wavered. "He said there was a cure." Klaus rose from his seat and Stefan was quick to follow him his forest green orbs flaring with confusion.

Stefan suddenly announced. "There is no cure for vampirism."

Rebekah looked over at the younger vampire with a sympathetic look over her beautiful British face. "He's telling the truth, Stefan."

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?"

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct." Klaus informed them both as he poured himself a drink from the parlour room, they both walked in. "For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town."

Rebekah nodded her head trying to find her place. "Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?"

"We don't do anything." Klaus answered in a harsh voice and she looked over at him slightly confused at his change of moods. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

"And you are better, brother? The only woman you want is one that you can't have. And that obviously doesn't want you, over wise she would be here at your side, wouldn't she? At least the men I liked, actually liked me back, not despised me completely."

"Only most of them, right?"

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you?" Rebekah finally put all the pieces together in her head shaking her head from side to side. "So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure!" She hissed at him as he walked from the house.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted before you chased her off." Stefan rolled his eyes looking over to the hybrid who was smirking heavily.

Klaus sipped at his aged bourbon before answering. "She would never have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you."

"What do you need me to find out?"

Klaus paused for a moment before replying. "The map is useless without the tool to decipher it."

"The sword." Stefan pieced together nodding his head.

"She knows where it is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is haunting her. You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it..." Klaus stated in a knowing voice.

* * *

><p>Damon and Grace were dancing intimately in the middle of the dimly lit room to the loud pop music that was playing overhead, both of them dripping with blood yet no dead bodies around yet. He grabbed her waist and forced her back against the wall kissing her passionately.<p>

"You're so sexy when you're dripping with blood." Damon purred in her ear as he suckled her ear lobe, she laughed as she pushed her finger through his long raven black locks. "You've done so well."

"I'm still hungry."

"Slow down, sweetheart. You've almost tasted everyone's blood in this room. Just take a minute to breath." He pressed but she struggled against him he pulled her into a passionate kiss making her stop for a moment. "Still want more?"

"Yes."

"Then take mine." Damon smiled down at her and her chocolate-brown eyes were suddenly filled with lust as she looked at him at gulping as her fangs pushed through her guns showing just below her pouted lips. "You know you want it more than you want their blood."

Without another thought she sunk her fangs into his neck tasting his salty blood leaking into her mouth, he groaned loudly holding the back of her head his jaw dropping open leading his head back in pleasure.

He didn't waste any time gathering her up into his arms and zipping them upstairs to a surprisingly empty bedroom throwing her onto the bed a heavily smirk pulling over his lips. "Considering no one else is going to use this bed, we might as well."

"That's why I love you, so smart." Grace purred kneeling on the bed as he zipped towards her working on the corset of her dress with quick, expert hands whilst he kissed her with such passion whilst she worked on his thin linen shirt.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was still working on the sketch on Connor's tattoo basically done when the door opened and Klaus wandered in snatching the book from his hand looking at it. "Nice lines. Now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit."<p>

"I'm done." Jeremy replied surely and Klaus just stared at him for a long moment before looking back at the young human bypassing him to look directly at Connor.

"What is this?"

"It's the tattoo." Jeremy replied giving him a confused look, caught off guard when Klaus turned and grabbed him by his throat, crushing his windpipe, not allowing him to breathe.

"I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk." Klaus growled in response looking into Jeremy's terrified orbs, he knew what could happen if you betrayed the hybrid or got on his bad side, he had seen what had happened to Grace in the past. "There's more to it."

"That's all of it." Jeremy choked out clawing desperately at the hybrids hand trying to get him to release him from his iron grip. "He says every time he kills a vampire it spreads." With that Klaus threw Jeremy back into the chair he had been sat in done with him.

"Nate!" He called loudly and without a moment of hesitation one of Klaus' hybrids appeared in the room standing there obediently waiting orders. "Tell the girl to take Jeremy home." He pointed over to Connor who was still chained there. "Keep this one alive at all costs." With that he exited the room in a huff.

Jeremy was quick to follow him, making sure to not get in the way of his wrath and then Nate followed not before he heard the jingling of shackles, Connor. Turning and re-entering the room he saw the trying to break free.

"Looks like you've got too much leash." Nate sneered as he walked towards Connor who stared him down. "You're not going anywhere so you might as well stop the racket." He added as he began to tighten them not expecting the hunter to act out and take a chuck of out his ear making the hybrid retreat in a roar reacting by smacking him in the face. "You're lucky I can't kill you, freak!"

Nate growled once more before leaving the room slamming the door shut behind him leaving Connor alone. As soon as he knew he was safe he spat out the end of a barbell earring that had been attached to the piece of ear he had torn off with his teeth. Looking down at the shackles he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

* * *

><p>Damon and Grace made their way through the frat house finally leaving in a drunk, bloody haze the brunette giggled as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him heavily sneaking her tongue into his mouth as he palmed her ass roughly.<p>

"Grace, there you are." Elena's voice came from behind them and they both looked over at her smiling heavily before going back to their kiss. "Hey. I'm talking to you. What the hell are you two playing at? You've been gone hours. I was worried." She growled and Grace creased her eye brows as she looked at her sister.

"Jeez. Sorry, sassy-pants." She laughed stumbling towards her. "Damon and I were having a good time. It's been a long time since I've been able to. It's what being a vampire is all about, 'Lena." She giggled as she skipped over to her sister talking her hands swinging them. "Maybe you should take a leaf out of my book-"

"Oh, really? I should take a leaf out of your book? What book is that, Grace? How to become a Ripper 101?!" Elena growled and Grace couldn't believe she did it but she pounced on her sister landing on top of her on the hard concrete.

"Grace!" Bonnie shrieked as she saw the act happen, both of them baring their fangs at each other threatening but not acting out of anger yet, Damon smirked as he tilted his head to the side continuing to watch. "Stop her. She'll regret it if she hurts her."

"This is just getting good-"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and looked over at him with a deadly look on her face. "Damon. Stop her."

"Hey. Hey. C'mon. Break it up." Damon ordered as he stumbled over and took Grace by her arm pulling her up looking straight into her eyes kissing her lips once. "Why don't you go to the car with Bonnie, alright? Try not to hurt anyone else on the way."

"Fine. Fine. It isn't worth it anyway." Grace growled as she slid her heels off picking them up, hugging them tight into her body and stumbling along with the help of Bonnie to the waiting car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?" Elena spat looking at Damon as she brushed down her clothes, he glanced over his shoulders at her rolling his eyes about to walk away. "Don't you dare walk away." She threatened and he turned back to her with a deathly look on his face.

"To answer your question, Elena. I am helping your sister-"

"Helping her how? By drowning her in blood? You really think that is a great idea for her?" Elena spat and Damon scoffed loudly. "And don't turn around and tell me that she's your girlfriend and you know her better because I'm her sister... I've known her longer than you have."

Damon paused for a moment holding back his anger. "Let me ask you a question, Elena. Do you see any bodies? Because I don't. She went an entire night filled with blood and _didn't_ kill one person. To me that sounds like progress."

"Oh, I get it. So you're just gonna chose to ignore the completely different person she is when she is on blood from the vein?" Elena narrowed her eyes shaking her head from side to side. "With the anger and mood swings... not to mention attacking me-"

"Oh, please! Don't play innocent, Elena. You had it coming." Damon sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were testing her."

"Is that what you want, Damon? Her to become like you? The great vampire you are-"

"I'd rather her be like me than my brother." Damon growled out taking a step towards her and she stepped back looking up at the anger that filled his icy blue orbs. "I'd rather her be able to have fun with feeding rather than killing people like she has been, Elena."

"You promised me a long time ago that all you wanted was for Grace to be happy, well does she look happy now, Damon? Because I don't think she does..." With that Elena walked away towards the car leaving Damon there speechless and alone.

* * *

><p>Stefan was thumbing through Grace's memorial diary frowning at the stains on the page from where she had obviously been crying whilst she had written. He was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the door open and someone enter, looking up he saw it had been Rebekah that had entered his house.<p>

"I got your message. I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help; he just makes me so angry." Rebekah vented as she looked over to the handsome Salvatore who was now pouring himself a drink.

"No one deserves to be treated that way." Stefan informed her in a kind tone and she smiled a little before whipping it off her face.

"I wanted it back then." She admitted tucking a piece of her blonde locks behind her ear looking over to him. "The cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it." He offered her and drink and she gladly took it. "Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just for Elena?"

"A part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together. But Damon's right, there's not a single who hasn't killed a human." His eyes flicked down to Grace's memorial journal. "Elena will kill and then there will be the pain, the guilt, and then..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Rebekah nodding knowing exactly what he was talking about. "The humanity switch."

"But Elena, she's driven by love; by compassion. If she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So, I'd do anything to save her." Stefan promised himself nodding his head as he sipped his drink tentatively.

"I envy that." Rebekah's voice was gentle and he glanced over to her slightly confused. "You and Elena. I envy the love you have. I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. Ge promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. Salmatorane in Briano. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just do anything that lets my brother get what he wants." She took a sip of her drink before placing it down on the table about to leave when she was stopped by a voice.

"I never did answer your question." Stefan suddenly announced and she stopped and turned around to face him. "If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd be together, be buried together, then yet. I'd take the cure."

"I buried him." Rebekah nodded her head tears lining her eyes. "Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopelessly fool does that?" She realised what she had said. "Oh, but that what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword." Stefan was looking behind Rebekah at Klaus what had entered the room smirking.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right." She turned to face him her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder, she noticed immediately that he was holding a silver dagger lined with white oak ash. "You really are a hopeless fool." She attempted to run past him but was stopped by Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." He muttered and she gave him a look filled with shame and betrayal as she turned around to face Klaus again. "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life then yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who was never loved. Do it." She dared tears streaming down her cheeks. "Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" He wasn't looking her in the eyes, unable to do so. "Do it!"

Suddenly Klaus stabbed her with the dagger and her skin began to turn a pale and grey as she finally slipped off. Not long after that Klaus laid her gently on the couch whilst Stefan covered her body with a thin white blanket.

"I have a plane waiting." Klaus informed Stefan as he glanced down at his iPhone making his way across the room. "I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today." He threw Stefan the Gilbert ring.

"I'll take care of it."

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand?" Klaus asked in a stern voice as he crossed the room not failing to notice the soft lilac journal placed on the table. "Not Grace. Not Damon. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you..." He muttered as he picked up the book about to open it but Stefan snatched it away.

"I won't say anything."

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." Klaus replied as he walked from the house and left him in peace finally for the night.

Looking down at the book in his hand a sick feeling of guilt swirled in his stomach trying to make up his mind whether to put it back where he had found it so she would never know that anyone else apart from her hand seen it, or to confront her about it. Finally he made up his mind and walked into their room tucking away back in the place she had hidden it. If she wanted to tell Damon about it she would, it wasn't his place to interfere.

* * *

><p>When the four finally arrived home that night Elena had mentioned something about wanting to drop in and check on Jeremy so that was where they headed first, surprised to see that Stefan was already there supposedly hanging out with Jeremy when he had really been compelling him to forget.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace and Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house and didn't hesitate going straight to their room the brunette collapsed on the bed whilst her boyfriend poured out two drinks of his best bourbon to celebrate.<p>

"Here." He held a glass out to her and she leant up onto her elbows reaching out and taking it, wincing at the smell knocking it back in one. "Cheers, Gracie. You did it. Well, you're on your way to becoming a normal vampire like the rest of us... A normal, crazy vampire." She giggled at him.

He knelt on the bed leaning down to kiss her on the lips sharing an alcohol fuelled kiss, she pulled back for a moment taking a breath before looking down at her drink. "Is everything ok, sweetie?"

"I don't know, I just feel bad because of what I did to Elena." Grace muttered as she traced her fingers over his shirt and he creased his eye brows at her. "I don't know what came over me, I never wanted to hurt her like that."

Damon creased his eye brows looking down at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Gracie. She was in the wrong, she shouldn't have said that."

"She was just looking out for me-" Damon cut her off with a passionate kiss laying her back on the bed. "Damon-" He kissed her again and she smiled finally melting into the kiss running her fingers through his thick raven black hair.

* * *

><p>Nate wandered into Connor's capture room with food and water balanced in one hand whilst he talked to Klaus on his phone in the other. "Yeah, I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy. You should send two more for protection." He glanced over at a dangerous looking Connor over his shoulder. "Make that three."<p>

Hanging up he slid his phone into his pocket placing the water and food onto the table not noticing that Connor had escaped his chains wrapping them around his neck, tightening and tightening them until he was beheaded the tattoo spreading up his arm further smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**First, happy belated christmas and happy new year! I hope you all had a great holiday season with your loved ones :)**

**I'm sorry this took so long again, but I think I'm over my little bit of writers block now so the chapters shouldn't take so long to get out, I can't wait to get into this season now, I've got an idea for it and I hope you all like it :)**

**So there was a little tension between Grace and Elena, poor Grelena. But Grace seems to be doing good with the control, although they were both in a drunk blood haze at the time but she didn't kill anyone so it is a plus.**

**I have a new book cover for this story, I hope y'all like it, I chose Grace's actress to be Mila Kunis because I just love her so much, just imagine her being shorter, around 5'2". If you want to check out anymore of my pictures for Drace or Klace or anything Twisted Love related then check my Polyvore graciiieee . polyvore and my tumblr www . tumblr blog / little-vampire-girl1**

**If you left a review for the last chapter then check below because I answer and respond to them :) feel free to PM anything or ask me anything on Tumblr :D**

* * *

><p><strong>5alvatore – I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Marril96 – Hi, I noticed all of your reviews for the last couple of chapters of Twisted Love and I just loved reading them all, you really got what I was trying to write so thank you so much :) I think the reasons for Grace being 'friendly' and not hating Klaus will come clear very soon :D**

**witchlouise – I hope you enjoyed**

**Kayla – Damon will always save her, he's good for her :) he's proved that in the years that they've been together.**

**jmllei – Don't worry Elena wasn't turned by Damon's blood she was turned by Grace's blood so if I had her sired to Grace it might be a little awkward for them both, so I've changed it up a little and it'll become clear what that is in the next couple of chapters.**

**xxxRena – I feel really bad for her too, Damon has already done his helping so I guess it's time for Klaus to step up his game ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Annaelle – I agree, Grace is really strong but it doesn't mean she can't be hiding what she truly feels, but the thing is it isn't that she's weak it's because she resisted for so long that now she has the chance she doesn't want to stop. I think with the cure it's more about what Klaus wants, and he already said he wanted Grace to be a vampire, Damon would love her either way so yeah I think he would consider it but Klaus loves her most as a vampire. Ask as many questions as you want, I don't mind :) xx**

**susl – Klace is pretty great, I really do enjoy writing their scenes :) but I love both Drace and Klace :D**

**winxgirl1997 – I hope you enjoy :D**

**Mia Salvatore – You always get what I'm writing, that's what I love about you, girl. You ****basically got my twist I'm going to use in my story in one of your chapters, I won't tell you what but knowing you you'll be able to guess it ;) I wish I could write an entire page saying why you're right and everything you get about my story :D but I don't want to bore you ;) thank you so much xx**

**Luli Cullen – Hope you enjoy :) xoxo**

**Kel1017 – I think it's very possible for Grace to be saved whether it is through the help of Klaus or Damon :) xoxo**

**Engelrufer – Thank you so much, I too feel really bad for Gracie, but she'll get better soon :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Well, Grace is changing but it doesn't mean that it's going to change her feelings for Damon :)**

**Lady Syndra – Hope you enjoy!**

**pieperson9708 – I hope you enjoy the Drace in this chapter :) x**

**Jane R. Doe – I hope I never disappoint everything, I'd hate that :( I'm really glad to know that you like this chapter :)**

**Nymartian – I too like Drace and Klace moments she fits with both of them very well and I love writing both :) I hope you like what I have in store for the rest of the season :)**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS – I was going to do that for a moment but then I changed my mind ;)**

**Aryabloodlust – Klace seemed to really be a hit this chapter :) I'm glad people liked it because I wasn't too sure about it :D**

**Guest – Glad you enjoyed :)**

**TinyDancer365 – Thank you so much, I really appreciate your reviews, you're such a great write and I'm a huge fan! :D**

**Reuters547 – I think I'd like both Klaus and Damon to help her with her blood lust :)**

**Gdgvxdh – I'm glad you enjoyed :) **

**greapejuice101 – Poor Grace :( Grelena seem to be having a hard time but I'm sure it will pass :) and Stefan will always be bad for her**

**David Fishwick – I really glad you liked it :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – I'm so glad everyone wasn't disappointed Klace always makes me a little nervous because not maybe people like them over Drace, but people seem to like both, which is good :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee xx<strong>


	71. The Killer

Twisted Love

Season Four

The Killer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Connor stalked angrily into his trailer that was still placed on the outskirts of the town deep in the woods, he was still covered in Nate's sticky crimson red blood and now was holding a white sack that was seeping at the bottom.<p>

Placing it on the table it made a heavy thudding noise, he opened it glancing inside to see Nate's head inside, that was where he was going to get his werewolf toxin for his plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Professor Shane's Office – Past<strong>_

_Before Connor had returned to his untidy trailer he had been to visit Professor Shane in his university telling him about everything that had happened to him the day prior with Klaus and Stefan and all the torture he had been put through because of the tattoo on his arm._

"_Do you have any idea what I have been through?" Connor demanded in a low tone looking across at the professor with a pointed look on his mad face. "I've spent the last two days chained up by an Original." He added in a hiss._

"_So, you met Klaus?" Shane nodded his head actually interested in hearing what the hunter would have to say about the hybrid. "I only know him by reputation. Apparently he's a real monster." There was an almost state of awe behind his voice._

"_He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid." Connor spat out like it was acid on his tongue, he had only really had encountered with vampires and even then they hadn't been that old, Klaus was an Original hybrid, basically impossible to kill. "Do you know how hard it is to kill them?"_

_Shane took a moment to contemplate this, all he had heard about with hybrids was fiction in old lore books, but from what he had read it seemed to be quite challenging. "From what I gather you have to remove their head or their heart..." He took a seat on the edge of his desk looking across at the hunter. "That is according to lore. I'm just speculating."_

* * *

><p><strong>Connor's Trailer Present Day<strong>

Carefully Connor pierced a needle into Nate's gums, where the hybrid would store his venom or toxin. Drawing the plunger back he retried the venom that he was going to need, it was going to be his most valuable weapon in this town when he was going to hunt down and kill every last vampire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Professor Shane's Office – Past<strong>_

_Connor was looking down at a map of Mystic Falls just getting a general feel for the area as the professor stood there and explained what was going to happen. "There's no shortage of vampires." Shane started. "That town is practically infested." He took a moment to thing about Bonnie Bennett the young witch that would do anything for her friends whether they are vampires or not. "Listen, there's a witch mixed up in all of this. She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harms way."_

_Connor shook his head from side to side as he looked up at the professor with a glare on his handsome face. "Anybody gets in my way. Anybody. They're dead." Connor added, he wanted this town to be free of vampires, like any good hunter would._

"_Ok. Sure." Shane took a moment to think about this, there was going to be no way to get around Connor whom appeared to be so set in his ways. "I'll occupy her myself." He added rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand thinking hard._

* * *

><p>As soon as Connor had finished gathering his supplies that he would be needing to take down all the vampires and hybrids in Mystic Falls he found himself at the Mystic Grill, daily hang out for these kids and where Jeremy Gilbert would be working.<p>

Slipping through the front door unnoticed he didn't fail to realised that they were not even open yet, this would be easier than he had originally anticipated. Sneaking into the back room he knew he would have to wait until his first victim arrived.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was already hard at work in the Grill getting the tables ready for serving and setting up the bar when he suddenly heard a suspicious noise coming from behind him in the back room, placing the plates he had carried on the side he went back to investigate.<p>

Looking around for a moment he creased his eye brows, he had been sure he had heard something. Shrugging his shoulders he went to head back into the main room but was startled when a strong pair of hands caught him aggressively catching him in a headlock before a sharp object was held against his throat. A knife.

"Do I have your attention?" Connor's deep growl came from behind him revealing him to be the holder of the deadly weapon that could end his life at any moment, expect for the fact he was wearing his Gilbert ring. "Good. Then let's talk about vampires."

* * *

><p>Pulling her thick chocolate-brown hair up into a pony tail so it was out of her face and not getting on her nerves Grace reached over and grabbed her black leather jacket sliding that on too about to leave and grab some coffee so she could get started for the day. Glancing over her thin shoulder she saw Damon in a deep, silent sleep on the bed.<p>

Smiling to herself suppressing a giggle she tore a piece of paper out of her lilac journal she grabbed a pen licking the tip before beginning to write on it in her untidy script.

_If I'm not back by the time you wake up then don't worry I've just gone out for the Grill to grab a coffee. I'll grab you one, too. I love you, Salvatore xxxx_

She pressed her glossy pink lips to the corner of the scrap of paper leaving her lipstick mark there for him to have before placing it on the nightstand so he would see it as he woke up. Sliding her journal into her bag she threw it on her back and travelled down the stairs surprised when she saw Stefan standing in the middle of the room on the phone.

He quickly muttered something she didn't quite catch before hanging up and sliding his iPhone back into his pocket before throwing her a nervous smile. "Hey. Morning. You're up early." He greeted her quickly and she smiled kindly in return, none the wiser to whom he had actually been speaking with.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I'm just heading over to the Grill to grab some coffee's for Damon and I." She informed him tucking her fringe behind her ear and he just nodded leaning against the wall trying to relax a little. "Do you and Elena want one?" She assumed her sister to be in the house considering he was here. "I can pick you both up one, too."

"Actually I'm only here to pick up some things, Elena is still over her place." Stefan replied as he looked at her with a torn expression on his face, he hated what had happened between the two and didn't like seeing them fight. "Look, Grace. I know it's not my place to say, but Elena told me about what happened between the two of you, with the fight you had in Whitmore College."

Grace looked down awkwardly, she hadn't really had a chance to talk about that fight with anyone yet, and really it was a haze to her she couldn't remember much about what had happened. "Oh."

"Yeah. I don't want either of you to lose each other. I mean, that's what happened between Damon and I... We're getting there with brotherly bonding now, but I hated losing him." He admitted and she looked up into his torn forest green orbs that were filled with such deep compassion and concern. "What I am trying to say is... Don't make the same mistakes Damon and I did, learn from it, learn from us. Make up." He urged her and Grace took a moment to think about it.

"Alright, Stefan." She smiled up at him and he smiled in return. "I'm really sorry for making you feel like this. I'll go talk to get after I've got my coffee's, are you alright with that?"

"I would really appreciate it." Stefan nodded his head before wrapping his arms around her so they could share a sibling like hug, she giggled a bit, it had been too long since they had been able to share moments like this, ones that aren't filled with fear or anger or Originals, just normal moments. "Thank you. Elena, she... she needs the support of all her family if she's going to get through this."

"I know." She nodded her head as she pulled back, unfortunately her bag got caught on his arm and it fell tumbling to the floor making everything drop out including her phone, purse and journal which fell open on a page filled with names. "Damn." She muttered quickly bending down to pick it all up, he was down there with her helping and they both reached for the book at the same time.

His hands clutched around the book as he looked up into her incredibly ashamed and nervous chocolate-brown eyes. "Grace-"

"You know, I... I, uh, I really have to go, Stef." She told him in a nervous voice snatching the book from his hands shoving it into her bag and walking towards the front door grabbing her keys from the bowl. "Don't worry, I'll stop by Elena. Bye." She called zipping from the house slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Elena was wide awake in her bedroom and finally after what had seemed like years she pried open her diary actually wanting to write for once, she felt as if she had something worth writing about, she missed nostalgia of this book, missing what it meant to be able to write down her deepest fears, feelings, desires and keep them to only herself.<p>

_Dear diary, I know its been a while. A long while. I haven't needed I haven't wanted to write this stuff down, but I don't want to say it out loud either. The thing is: I'm a vampire and I hate it._

* * *

><p>Stefan wandered up to his large bedroom and opened his cabinet getting out his newest journal for this year of his life throwing it down on his desk grabbing a pen and opening it, he was going to save Elena, he was going to her <em>his<em> Elena back if it took him everything.

_She's been spiralling since her transition and at times I barely recognise her. But now, for the first time in a while, there's hope._

* * *

><p>Elena frowned as she found herself unable to find a place for her to sit comfortably and be able to write all her inner thoughts, moving from her bed to the bay window seat overlooking from the front of her house.<p>

Pressing her ballpoint pen to the paper, she found this stuff some easier to write down than she did talking about it to the people she cared about the most, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them.

_I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all; I'm scared._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life.<em>

Stefan continued to write almost smiling to himself, he was going to give her back the life that she had terrible lost due to his own hands, if he had put her life first before her choices then she'd still be a human but then Matt would be dead and he knew she'd only blame herself and him for that. After-all, that was all he ever wanted for her, to have her own choices, freewill.

* * *

><p><em>Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Jeremy and Grace, too. She may not deserve it. She's still my twin and I still love her even if she is going through a hard time. I'm all they have left, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes.<em>

She added frowning as she madly crossed out about the part about Grace not deserving it, she knew they were going through a rough patch but after everything she was still her twin sister and she knew everything about her.

Elena couldn't help but feel angry about Damon, he wasn't helping her by throwing a parade of bodies at her to feast on, even she knew that and she was a newborn vampire. They needed to help her get her hunger under control one feed at a time.

* * *

><p>Stefan was just finishing writing in his journal not wanting to be in the clutches of Niklaus Mikaelson but knowing it was what he needed to do for Elena, if it took him everything he would do this for the woman he loved more than anything.<p>

_So, that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes._

He was rudely interrupted from his train of thoughts when his phone began to buzz loudly on the desk, picking it up he looked down to see that his new boss Klaus was calling him down, the saying speak of the devil and he shall appear came to mind. "Yes?"

"Has my little lovely gone trotting off yet, or will I have to call you back when she's gone?" Klaus questioned and Stefan gritted his teeth, the way he was talking about Grace made his brotherly instincts flare up more than ever. "From that silence I'll take it she's gone... Good, we have a problem."

Klaus explained the entire situation about Connor escaping from his captivity from the Original hybrids mansion with Nate's head where he would be able to get the werewolf toxin he needed to kill the entire town of vampires in Mystic Falls with ease.

Stefan didn't waste anytime in zipping over to Klaus' mansion to see for himself that Connor had in-fact escaped and Nate's beheaded body was still lying there on the ground.

"How the hell did Connor escape?" Stefan demanded in a gruff voice, he didn't have time for this vampire hunter to be running around this town trying to kill people, let alone his family and friends.

"I'd blame mind numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me." Klaus informed the younger vampire in a matter-of-factly tone, if the hunter was to get hurt in the cross fire of trying to hurt supernatural creatures, or worse killed then the only map that they knew of to the cure for vampirism would be gone too, leaving them at a dead-end.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying desperately to suppress his growing headache. "Well, he could be anywhere now."

"Think, Stefan." Klaus urged in a hard voice, the hybrid was half way across the world in Italy in the middle of a dig sight, no good to anyone over there, but he was doing good in the quest of finding the sword of Alexander which had been revealed by his own sister that had been buried with him, that was well underway. "He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin." He summed it all up for the younger vampire.

Stefan finally understood what Klaus was trying to tell him about the hunter taking Nate's head with him. "Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires."

"Which is a pity, as I'm half a world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote." Klaus reminded him in his thick British accent making Stefan grit his teeth once again trying to keep his cool whilst talking to the patronising Original hybrid. "Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive." He growled at the young vampire before adding. "He's no good to us dead."

Stefan let out a small sign as he continued to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths-"

"Well, then for once you'll have to keep Damon in check. That bloody love-sick brother of your swill have to keep his temper in check, won't he." Klaus retorted in a thick voice, he for one hated talking about Stefan's older brother and would avoid it at all costs if he could."

Stefan almost wanted to laugh when the hybrid mentioned Damon having a temper in comparison to Klaus, after everything that Original had put his family through. "Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth."

"You trust Damon with the cure? Don't you think he'll want to give it to Grace? And she's just beginning to find her 'vampire legs' from what I hear. Now, in my opinion she is a better vampire than she is human..."

"Well, what if Grace and Damon don't get a damn about your opinion, it's her life and she should get to choose if she wants to be a vampire or not." Stefan took a moment to think about what the hybrid could be planning. "Why don't you want me to tell them about the cure? Because there is a small possibility that Grace might want to be human again? You can't hit her when she's human, she'll break."

Klaus cut him off with a loud feral growl. "If there was indeed a reason for me wanting to keep Grace a vampire, do you think that it would be any of your business, Stefan? Eh? No, mate, I don't think it would, and there isn't so I'd just drop it if I were you." He took a moment to try to calm himself before he said something stupid. "I just know that at the moment I only need to trust you with the cure and keeping that to yourself... And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You make my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?"

Stefan growled loudly for a moment before he hung up shoving his phone back into his back pocket running his long fingers through his soft spiky light brown hair.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open to the Grill, Grace walked inside looking around to see the entire place was still empty with no customers ordering, she looked around for a moment until she finally spotted Matt who was setting up tables on his own, she smiled over to him waving her hand. "Hey, Matt."<p>

"Hey, Grace." He smiled as he threw his towel over his shoulder jogging over to her to be standing right there in front of her. "We're not open yet, but I think I can make an exception for you." He smirked charmingly and she giggled a little as she walked over to a table taking a seat on the chairs playing with the salt shaker. "What'll it be?"

"Uh, just two coffee's please." She smiled at him over her shoulder, what had happened this morning between herself and Stefan was still playing heavily on her mind, had he seen what had been written in her book? She hoped not, she didn't want to explain herself, she didn't want Damon knowing, maybe she shoulder talk to the younger Salvatore about it. "So, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while, Matty."

"You know, just setting up the place on my own. Jeremy was meant to be here at least." He glanced over at the clock on the wall of the Grill with a heavy frown on his face. "At least half an hour ago but has decided to skip out, but apart from that same old... How's... How's Elena?" He questioned timidly, he hadn't seen her in a while and had began to grow fearful.

"Oh..." She took a moment to think about things, she knew that he must have felt guilty about what happened to Elena in the first place, she knew that she shouldn't drag him into her family troubles. "Elena... She's, uh, she's fine in light of everything. Listen, Matt, I know you feel guilty about what happened to her, but she made the decision-"

She was cut off as the door opened behind them and they both looked over breaking away from their intense conversation to see a timid April Young wander into the restaurant. "Uh, Matt?" She called and he looked over at her, not wanting to stop his conversation with the vampire, he really needed to speak about all this with someone and Grace seemed like the perfect person to talk to.

"Uh, hey, April..." Matt held two coffee's in his hand for Grace to have. "We don't open until eleven." He informed her in a soft voice as he placed both coffee's in front of the small vampire.

"Oh, sorry." She quickly apologised running her hands through her long raven black locks, something she tended to do when she thought she was being awkward. "I wasn't like trying to stalk you or whatever..." April informed him and Grace threw Matt an amused look. "I just – I came here to ask if you've seen Rebekah."

Grace creased her eye brows, she had never know Rebekah had friends, or people who had been able to put up with her outside of herself and her the Original family, she looked over at the blue-eyed girl a little confused, what did the Original see in her.

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" The blond human questioned creasing his eye brows drying his hands awkwardly with his towel before throwing it back over his shoulder carelessly, he glanced down to see Grace throwing him a pointed look. "Hey, don't look at me like that." He warned and the young vampire only giggled as she sat back in her chair, kicking her feet up.

"Oh, I just assumed..." April gulped lightly still standing across from them looking awkward and out-of-place. "I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a_ thing_?" She asked innocently earning a loud scoff from Matt a bewildered look on his handsome face.

"Rebekah and I are not a _thing_." Matt made himself very clear looking between the two girls, the vampire was almost smirking into her coffee whilst the human was twisting the ends of her thick hair around her finger.

"Well, I – I mean, I'm worried about her." April informed them both in a subtle voice and Grace glanced up from her foamy coffee trying to hide the slightly concerned look on her face, after everything Rebekah had done the young vampire knew there was a half decent person deep inside her. "She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just... disappeared."

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" Grace quizzed looking up at the blue-eyed girl, but before April could even after Jeremy stumbled into the room, the three of them looked over to look at him confused but then Connor materialised from behind too.

Grace was quick to act as she saw the vampire hunter enter the room, pushing April behind herself and Matt protecting her from the view of Connor who glared over at the three of them still holding Jeremy by the throat with a blade.

"Trust me, that's the least of your problems." Connor sneered.

* * *

><p>Damon jogged up to the porch of the Gilbert house opening the door and just barging inside like he owned the place, looking around the downstairs for a moment he began to call out for his girlfriend, he hadn't seen or heard from her all morning, but he had seen her note.<p>

"Grace?" He called but there was no response. "Grace? Elena?" He decided to call on her twin maybe she would know where his brunette vampire was.

"What's going on?" Elena walked down the stairs glaring at him giving him a cold, grim reception, it was obvious she was still pissed at him because of what had been said at the College the day before. "You know you can't just walk into my house, right?"

"Have you seen, Grace? She said she was going to get a coffee, then I guessed she was going to come over here to talk to you, now I can't find her and that wouldn't be a problem if there wasn't a vampire hunter on the loose." Damon explained in an angered voice which was clearly covering the worried one underneath. "Is Stefan dodging you, too? I can't get hold of him either."

"Maybe they're together." Elena tried to find a reasonable explanation for them both for them both not being able to get hold of their respectable partners. "Maybe he's talking to her about... Ripper stuff." She added shrugging her shoulders.

"Elena, Grace isn't a Ripper." Damon growled over at the young vampire as she was using her phone to ring through to Stefan, but it just seemed to go straight through to his voicemail which worried her even more. "So, either their both dodging us, but Grace has no reason to dodge me..."

Elena gasped at him, he was insinuating that Stefan didn't want to speak to her but Grace would still want to speak to him after everything that had gone down the day earlier. "Well, Stefan has no reason to dodge me!"

"Shocking." Damon's voice was filled with a deep growl of sarcasm as she slid her phone back into her pocket. "So, that means something is very wrong."

* * *

><p>Connor approached the three teens in front of him, throwing Jeremy down roughly into a chair. "Sit down." He ordered in a rugged voice, but the three remained standing their ground. "Sit down!" He hollered and they all took seats around a table, the hunter pressed his hands to the table looking directly at Grace with an angered look on his face, his patience was already being tested enough. "Phone. Now"<p>

"Listen, just let April go." Grace tried to argue with him, she knew that he wasn't about to have any of it, he just wanted to get whatever he wanted done and wouldn't care who got in his was. "She doesn't have anything to do with this." She hissed in a low tone rubbing the raven haired girls back with the palm of her hand trying to calm her fears.

"She has everything to do with this." Connor retorted as the vampire reluctantly slid her phone out of her pocket and slid it across the table to him, not wanting to touch his hands at all, just incase he had some kind of vervain on that would expose her like it had done with Tyler, at the moment to her knowledge he didn't know about her and wanted to keep it that way. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about?" April's voice wavered uncomfortably as tears creeped down her cheeks as she looked up at the man she had never met before, of course that just meant that Elena's compulsion had been successful in making her forget about the memorial. "I've never met you before in my life."

"Well, you kids need to get some vervain." Connor muttered at the four of them as Matt sideways glanced at Grace whom had a worried look on her face as she continued to stare down at the table avoiding eye contact. "And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it..." He looked up to see the brunette looking away from him. "And where is your vervain, honey? Your boyfriend hide it from you. I bet he's got you so compelled you don't even remember your middle name." He sneered at her and suppressed a protective growl over her and Damon's relationship, if only he knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grace kept her voice calm as she looked up at him gripping the seat of her chair, almost crushing it beneath the force of her grip, not wanting to expose herself but not wanting to expose her anger either. "You don't know _anything_ about Damon and I." She added like it was acid on her tongue. "Look, buddy, just keep my phone. Let us out of here."

"You know, if you ingested vervain, like you should, then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday." Connor murmured as his eye flickered between Jeremy and Grace's iPhone but the human seemed slightly confused by this.

The vampire in the room was even more confused, why had Jeremy been to Klaus' mansion, that's who she assumed the hunter was talking about, after all Klaus and Tyler were the only hybrids in town. But why would either hybrids let the hunter in their homes, they knew what he was capable of.

"Our conversation?" Jeremy blanked completely unable to piece together anything from the day before, it was hazy and a blur then he finally got what the hunter was trying to say to him, he had been compelled by someone. "Are you saying someone compelled me!?" He demanded absolutely appalled that someone had compelled him once again, he was never safe in this town from the vampires that controlled it.

April sniffled from where she sat gnawing on her nails nervously, she had never been held hostage before and now they were talking about compulsion and vampires, she was scared out of her mind thinking this man was going to kill them. "Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!" She ordered looking at her friends around her.

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires!" The hunter yelled at her and she flinched at the words, the only vampire in the room wanted so bad to end his life and take him down but knew she could risk the humans in the room, one of them being her family members. Plus, from what Damon had told her he was rather skilled in what he could do, he was able to escape an explosion without any signs of being hurt or distress.

Matt shook his head looking over at a young April who avoided eye contact from the lot of them, he flickered his eyes up to the hunter keeping his voice low. "If you know so much, then you know our friends are coming from us." The blond hissed but Connor only smirked down at the vampires phone.

"Oh, yeah." He purred looking at the contacts on her phone. "I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill." His eyes shot up to Grace smirking at her lightly. "Now who should I text first? Hm?" He added and she grabbed the table, it began to crackle under her strength, but no one except Matt seemed to noticed as he squeezed her rock hard elbow. "How about your boyfriend? Damon Salvatore." He pressed the name adding him to the text. "Or how about his brother. Stefan Salvatore." He added his name, too. "Or maybe Tyler Lockwood..." The last add to the text, he looked up from the phone to see the deadly look on three of the humans faces. "Nah, all of the above."

_Hunter in Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown._ Send. With that the hunter launched her phone at the floor so hard it smashed the screen completely rendering it useless but just to add insult to injury Connor stomped his foot down on it smiling at the glaring vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena and Tyler had all gathered in Lockwood mansion after receiving the text from the Grace's phone. The oldest vampire had tried to call her back but each time there was no answer, he was stalking around the room angrily venting. The front door opened and they all looked to see Stefan approach the room, the youngest didn't waste any time in launching herself towards him and embracing him tightly.<p>

The younger Salvatore couldn't help but feel a sickly churn of guilt in his stomach, he hated keeping this from them and having to work with Klaus, but he knew what he was going was for the best for his girlfriend, he loved her and that was why he was doing this.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon demanded in a low tone from across the room breaking Stefan's train of thought, Stefan could understand why he was so pissed off and on edge his lover had been captured by a deadly vampire hunter she was in a lot of danger, the younger Salvatore did not even want to tell Klaus what was going on.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan lied smoothly to his families faces feeling so terrible about it but had been sworn to secrecy by the Original hybrid and going against his family which just felt dirty and wrong, it felt like he was being compelled by him again.

Damon nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him." He announced and his younger brother froze for a moment, if the hunter was to die by their hands the map to the cure would be lost and all hope they had for Elena would be gone.

Narrowing his eyes at his brother shaking his head from side to side. "That's not a plan." He glanced down at Elena to see the worried, torn look over her pretty face, he couldn't imagine what she was going through knowing her vampire sister was locked in there with a vampire hunter, he imagined it was quite close to what he was feeling. "We need to be careful. Connor has Grace, whom is I need to remind you is a vampire-"

"Connor doesn't know Grace is a vampire yet." Damon spoke up from where he stood with Tyler across the room, it was evident with the looks on their faces that they had made up their minds. "But, brother, it is only a matter of time until he does, he's not an idiot and Grace will protect hostages at all costs... We need to get her out of there as soon as possible, because I am not letting her get killed by a damn hunter." He spat glaring across at his brother.

"Damon's right." Elena's small voice came from under Stefan who looked down at her, he was hoping for her support, but it was Grace and after everything they had been through she was still her sister. "For once." She added in a snarky tone making Damon scowl over at her. "Connor's strong but he's not going to be able to take us all."

"I called in the hybrids to help, too." Tyler finally spoke up and his interjection gave Stefan a fine idea about using Klaus' hybrids against the hunter, the werewolf toxin he had couldn't hurt the hybrids, they could be a shield for the vampires to use so they could get however many hostages there were in there out, but first he would need to run it over with Klaus to get the hybrids on his side. "We're wasting time sitting here talking about this."

The door opened behind them again and the adorable blonde, Caroline, came rushing into the room sensing the tension between them all, they all looked about ready to kill each other which worried her. "My mom put squad cars blocking the streets." She informed them all and they all looked over at her some glad, some not so glad. "They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around." Damon informed them all as he went to head out of the front door only to be blocked by Stefan standing in his way giving him a hard look.

"Alright, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan ordered in a low tone, as much as he needed Connor alive their plan was stupid and risky, some of them would get hurt and Connor was a crafty, trap laying hunter, he knew what he was doing securing hostages in a single building.

Tyler scoffed loudly as he stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Caroline's thin waist holding her close to him. "He shot me like nine times." He reminded the younger Salvatore brother in a deadly low voice. "If we're killing him, I want in." That was exactly what Stefan didn't want, the hunter ending up dead.

"He's got Grace, Stefan." Elena's voice was so small and weak next to him as he looked down into her worried rich brown orbs that were pleading him to let them do this, she couldn't understand why he was so against this. "I'm going."

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan informed them all brushing Elena's hand with his hand for a moment, he had to control this situation to the best of his abilities and as much as he hated admitting it he needed Klaus' help, the Original would have no choice in helping if Grace was in danger and that was what he hated more, using her against him.

"Until _you_ figure it out?" The older Salvatore scoffed stepping towards Stefan with a look of disbelief on his face, this was his girlfriend and he was going to control this all and end that stupid hunters life once and for all, his brother would need to back down before he got hurt. "Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants?"

"This guy is known for setting traps, right?" Stefan argued and some looked at each other nodding in conformation, it was true, he was a hunter he knew his way around a trap or two. "We're be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he had werwolf venom." He remembered that Connor would have the resources he needed to get the venom.

"Does he?" Elena looked up at him shocked by how he knew that, she had been pretty sure the last batch the hunter had before he went missing was used in the beer at Rebekah's party to poison them all, but it had only turned out to poison herself and the party host.

"He's had it before." Quickly Stefan covered for himself, he couldn't tell them how he knew that Connor would have werewolf venom from the hybrid Nate, that would be giving too much away and would just open up a whole new cans of worms he wasn't allowed to get into.

Damon let out a loud growl giving into his younger brother. "Fine." He gave his brother a fierce look. "Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch if the West?" He referred to Bonnie.

Caroline frowned from where she stood next to her handsome boyfriend Tyler. "She can't do magic." She informed them all, Elena appeared to be the only one concerned about this, the others were plotting schemes in their head.

"Really?" Damon scoffed looking over at the blonde. "Well, call her and tell her Grace has been captured by a vampire hunter; maybe that will bring her out of retirement." He spat before he walked from the room, aggressively knocking his shoulder against his brothers on the way out.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in Professor Shane's office flipping through a new looking book a wide smile spreading across her face as she continued to read before she looked up at the professor himself. "I can't believe you wrote a book."<p>

"I did." Shane smiled nodding his head. "I wrote three books actually. Two of them were just too mortifying to display."

Bonnie gawked at him before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Oh, I'm finding them online."

"No, no you're not." He announced whilst pouring tea, flicking his eyes up to meets hers from across the table. "Hey, c'mon, you promised, remember? Alright, no cell phones and no internet during witch therapy." He reached over and slid her phone from her hand placing it delicately into the first draw on his desk. "Here, this is yours. Right now, I want you to focus and I want your undivided attention." He takes his place across from the witch at his desk.

"You really think you can help me start practicing magic again?" Bonnie's voice was timid as she looked down at her tea that was still placed on the table.

"Absolutely, I can." Shane's answer filled her with so much confidence she smiled at him warmly as she closed her hands around her tea. "I invited you here because I can. But you know what, right now, just relax, drink your tea." He insisted and she did. "I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigines spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a good role model." Both laugh as they sip their tea placing them back down on the table. "Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox."

"Now I'm officially curious."

"Good." He spun around and grabbed a metronome from behind him, turning around to place in front of them on the table. "What do you know about hypnosis?" He pulled the pendulum so it was rocking back and forth.

"You really think that would work?"

"You practice witchcraft, but you don't believe in hypnotism?" Professor Shane couldn't help but laugh a little as he reached up and pits his hand on his ear. "Bonnie, listen, you're afraid to practice magic because of those witch spirits convince you it's wrong. They threatened your Grams and they made you feel guilty." He informed her and she placed her hand subconsciously on her ear. "You just have to confront the fear and that guilt and remove it." He placed his hand on the table and so did she.

"Maybe." Bonnie muttered shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think hypnosis would work, witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation." She informed him.

"Really?" Shane questioned and she nodded as if it was nothing. "Well, let me ask you something." He glanced down at the table. "Would you like to put that earring back on?" He questioned and she surprised she looked down at the table to see her earring laying there, she laughed as he sipped his tea satisfied.

* * *

><p>Stefan was wandering around the town square just opposite from the Grill talking on his phone privately with Niklaus, he had told him about the hostages being held by Connor in the Grill, but not about Grace being one of them, he knew that the Original would react badly if he found out, although he couldn't keep it from him forever.<p>

"You expect me to care about a couple of blood hostages?" Klaus scoffed as he checked in on the dig for Alexander's sword, he had waited patiently for his workers to find it but now he was beginning to grow irritated.

"Yes..." Stefan took a moment to think about his plan, if he wanted Klaus on board then he was going to have to use the big guns, only that meant he had to use Grace which he hated doing. "And I know you're not going to like this but one of the hostages... one of them is... Grace." The line went dead for a moment, completely silent which made Stefan worry more than ever.

"I'm sorry..." Klaus' voice was heard again, the young vampire could tell that he was trying to keep his cool but was losing the battle, the anger was heard in his breathing. "Wait, I'm sorry, Stefan, did you just say that the vampire hunter has _my_ vampire!?" He demanded now his voice had turned into a feral yelling.

"Connor... He, uh, he has Grace, yes." Stefan stuttered, he couldn't believe how nervous he was to actually be telling the hybrid this, the youngest vampire did not in any respects belong to the hybrid. "She got caught up in it all, he doesn't know that she's vampire at the moment but we don't know how long before he finds out."

Klaus let out a feral growl almost crushing his phone with his hand. "For crying out loud, Stefan. I leave town for one bloody day and Grace gets kidnapped! Where the hell was Damon whilst all of this was happening, eh? I figured that he loved her enough I could trust him to protect her for a while and she might not be in harm's way for a second!"

"Like I said, it all happened so fast and Grace got caught up I everything. Klaus, listen, I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy." Stefan informed the Original who growled again, he knew that the hybrid was a heartbeat away from hanging up and killing someone. "So, if you want Connor _and_ Grace alive, you better get on board with my plan." His voice was now more firm and demanding which didn't help Klaus' anger but really meant he had no choice.

* * *

><p>Up in Alaric's empty feeling loft that was overlooking the town square, Elena was watching through the blinds suspicious about whom he was talking to, he must have had a plan he wasn't telling any of them about.<p>

Damon on the other hand was preparing for plan B when his younger brothers one failed and he had to step in and take over. Searching through Alaric's draws in his filled furnished loft, none of them could bring themselves to clean it out or sell it, so they'd just left it they way Alaric had wanted it. He found some vervain, which seemed hard to come by in Mystic Falls after the explosion at the Young farm and a mini cross-bow.

"Who is he talking to?" Elena questioned a thick amount of curiosity in her voice, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the older vampire was hard at work on finding something in the deceased history teachers draws.

The raven haired vampire shrugged his shoulders almost carelessly. "Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again." He finally found what he was looking for, a large, old-looking map which he spread over the table placing heavy objects in the corners to pin it down.

Elena creased her thin eye brows as she walked towards the older Salvatore, confused to what he would be doing with an old-looking map like that. "What is that?" She questioned.

"It's our way in." Damon replied looking up at his girlfriends sister, he took was still silently angry over what had gone down between them at Whitmore College. "Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interested in Mystic Falls Underground Railroad." He added with a smirk playing on his lips as he reminisced in his good friend.

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar." The younger vampire remembered having to use them not too long ago, Damon just nodded as he slid his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of it just incase the map was spoiled or ruined.

Elena's phone began to buzz loudly on the table, she reached over and answered the call from her boyfriend who appeared to still be standing in the town square just by the Grill, she flipped it on to speaker so that Damon could hear also. "What did you find out?" She questioned.

"I can only make out the voices." Stefan replied not wanting to tell Elena that her brother was also in there as well as her sister, it just seemed like such bad luck for her to have both of her siblings lives in danger at once.

"How many hostages?" Damon was beginning to grow inpatient, he just wanted to get in there and grab Grace and get out so that he could go back and kill Connor without a second thought there was nothing special about the hunters life to him.

"Four." Stefan replied and Elena almost let out a sign of relief, at least it wasn't busy whilst the hunter had began to hold people hostage, but then he continued and her breathing got caught in her throat. "But, Elena, it's Jeremy, Matt and April Young." He added and she froze covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?!"

"Those three idiots." Damon muttered as he looked down at Elena's phone shaking his head from side to side. "They're like danger magnets..." Elena shot him a look from where she stood the other side of the table

The younger vampire had given up her life so that Matt could have his, not so he could be killed by a vampire hunter. April Young had already been through so much in this town, not that she would remember anything due to all the compulsion she had been through. Finally Jeremy was her baby brother, she couldn't stand by and let him get hurt, she couldn't stand to see that happen.

"I just need a little more time." Stefan's pleading tone broke of Elena's train of thought and she looked down at her phone shocked, Damon on the other hand wasn't having none of it they had already spent enough time waiting around for him, Grace's life was on the line and that was all he cared about.

"Well, the clocks ticking, brother." Damon growled out reminding him crossing his arms over his chest, he hated waiting around but on another level he knew that Stefan wouldn't want his girlfriend to get hurt anymore than he did.

"You know, I could do without the coloured commentary." Stefan hissed out as he narrowed his eyes staring blankly in front of him, hanging up on them both shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Elena grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket too as she got a good look at the map in front of her. "I'm going in these tunnels." She informed him like she was saying something so casual like she was talking about the weather, but there was a level of determination to her voice.

"No, you're not." He scoffed at her, in his mind she was a new-born vampire with impulses and stupidity like the rest of them. "Do you really think Stefan would be ok if I just let you walk out the door?" He questioned and she didn't say a word, already knowing the answer. "No. This guy doesn't know you're a vampire, let's keep it that way." He added and she grit her teeth narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, maybe it is. I can offer myself in exchange for the hostages." She argued shrugging her shoulders but the older vampire moved in her way, blocking from her exiting the room which she was beginning to grow frustrated with.

"No. Best cast scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst cast scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot. I'm looking out for Grace's best interests here, Elena. No means no." He growled down at her firmly and she crossed her arms over her chest like a five-year whom couldn't get their own way before crossing the room over to the window and staring out it with a hard look on her face.

"You should really stop treating my like I can't handle myself." She hissed at him intently staring out the window as he watched her with a hard look on his face. "What the hell do you care if I run off and get myself killed? You're just looking out for Grace, right? You shouldn't care-"

"No, but unbelievable Elena my brother cares for you and Grace cares for you, too. I'm protecting them both." Damon replied threateningly as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you really think you're going to be able to take on a professional killer? Because I think if you walk into that Grill that my girlfriend is going to jump to your defence, like she does and end up getting herself exposed... Just wait until Stefan gets here." He ordered and the entire room went awkwardly silent for a long moment.

"Do you give Grace this much free will?" Her voice was deeply sarcastic and he turned around to face her completely as she did the same for him. "Because I do not envy her if she doesn't even get to make her own choices, at least I can have that with Stefan. He can trust me." She added and her had to stop himself from flying across the room and attacking her.

* * *

><p>Connor was pouring werewolf venom carefully into a glass jar making sure not to waste any, the young vampire was the only one who could smell the sickly stench from across the room, it burnt her nostrils making her eyes water. April and Matt were sat around the table the blonde trying to calm her down whilst Jeremy was in a deep state of thought.<p>

"We need to get you out of here." Matt muttered to Grace and she looked up at him surprised, the last thing she was going to do now was leave them to deal with the hunter on their own. "Just run, Grace. We can handle him." He added speaking in a low tone so that Connor wouldn't hear them talking.

"I'm not leaving now, Matt. I need to make sure no one gets hurt." Grace replied in a firm voice as he watched the hunter hard at work from across the bar, he looked over at her, smirking a little before getting back to his work, she turned her head to see April was sniffling and crying. "April, everything is going to be ok-"

"He's clearly delusional." April tried to find an excuse for all of this, she didn't want to believe anything of what he was saying was real, but something about him seemed so familiar to her in an odd way. "I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned me dad..."

"Hey, the guy's a nut job, ok?" Matt assured her from where he sat, talking in a gruff low voice making sure the crazy hunter didn't hear any of them speaking. "Don't let him get in your head."

"What if he knows something?" April questioned as she looked to her right at Jeremy who had been all too quite, he was in deep thought about what the hunter had said about their conversation, he didn't remember at word of it which meant he had been compelled by a vampire for an unknown reason. "Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

Jeremy was broken from his train of thought as he looked up into her bright blue eyes with such confusion and distress. "I don't know." He muttered wishing he could remember what happened the day before so much as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember with." With that he crossed the room to talk with the others with much protest from the others. "You said we had a conversation yesterday."

The hunter nodded his head softly as he was deep in concentration on the complicated looking mechanism he was working on. "Mm-hmm."

"About what?" Jeremy pressed, if he was to get even a little hunt from the hunter then maybe he would be able to remember, or even if he was to find out what vampire compelled him then he could find out why they did this to him.

"We'll get to that." Connor replied trying to calm the human down, obviously he knew everything about what Jeremy was missing but wasn't going to tell him yet, he was too busy working on the werewolf toxin mechanism. "First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade." He showed it to him a proud look on his face.

"What is all that?" Jeremy asked, Grace had listened with her supernatural hearing, she wanted to know what the hunter was planing to do with the werewolf toxin he had, although she already had a pretty good idea.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin." Connor informed him and the vampire in the room looked directly over to them both her eyes filled with worry. "Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream." That meant any vampire who tried to enter this building would be killed and in turn so would she.

"And what's the point?" Jeremy demanded as he looked at the hunter trying to figure out why he would want to kill all these vampires. "What do you get from all this?"

Connor took a moment to think about all this. "You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realised that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am." He glanced down to the large tattoo on his arm that only Jeremy can see. "The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something."

Glancing around the room his eyes stopped on the three people at the table before he took off walking towards them, Jeremy close behind looking at the expert hunter with a worried look on his face.

"Hey!" Connor yelled at them all, he received two deadly looks from two and an extremely concerned look from another. "We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back." He ordered April and Matt as he grabbed Grace pulling her to the side by the bar, she watched as the two humans were led into the back room. "So, Grace, did you think I didn't know?" The hunter questioned smirking to himself.

The vampire was so concerned at the humans she didn't even notice when the hunter pull out a stake and stab it into her gut making her stumble back clutching onto the bar, April screamed loudly before she was pulled into the back room by Matt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremy yelled as he ran across the room towards her, he stabbed another stake in her back and she fell forward towards the ground landing on her knees, Connor was quick to grab the human by the throat ceasing him from walking any further forward. "Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. She's my sister. Please."

"She isn't your sister! She's a vampire, Jeremy. It's time you woke up and saw the monster she truly is! The monster that kills innocent people. She isn't any different from that Klaus is, alright?" He informed him as they both looked down at the brunette on the floor whom looked up at them through her raven black eyes, blood-red tinge on the outside. "See that. Monster."

"You ass..." Grace hissed as she pulled the wooden stake from her back throwing it to the floor blood covering it as she looked up at the hunter confused. "How... How did you know... Ah." She pulled the stake from her stomach.

"I heard your boyfriend talking about you." Connor informed her as he loaded a gun with wooden bullets looking down at her with a deathly look on her face. "You know, the rich hybrid one. Niklaus." Her eye brows creased, when did the hunter have interactions with the Original, it must have been the same time that Jeremy had. "It's a long story, but he called you his 'little vampire'... I guess it tipped me off that you were a vampire."

"Whoa." Grace muttered as she looked up at him about to raise to her feet. "You're so intuitive, you should be a detective or something." Her voice was thick with sarcasm when a shot rang out and a wooden bullet lodged into her thigh, she screamed.

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore was pacing back and forth in Alaric's loft going over his back-up plan in his head, praying that Grace was still ok and undetected as a human. He was so frustrated and angry he wanted to go in there all guns blazing and take Connor down, but knew his brother was right the hunter was bound to have traps and he wouldn't risk Grace's life like that.<p>

"Stefan is on his way." Elena's soft voice came from the other side of the room rudely cutting off his train of thought, he looked over at her still angry about what she had said about not giving Grace any freedom. "This will all be over very soon..." There was a long awkward silence between them both. "Listen, Damon, about what I said, I only said it out of anger, I'm scared for her and for Jeremy."

"No, no, Elena, you have the right to your opinion." Damon nodded his head as she gave him a kind smile. "No matter how stupid and entirely wrong it might be, you have the right." He muttered and she gave him a filthy glare from across the room.

The front door opened and Stefan wandered in sensing the tension between them, he turned to his brother. "Did you find the tunnel map?" He quizzed.

"Got it." Damon confirmed as he glanced over to where the map was still spread out over the table for them to view. "It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started." He smiled overly ready to rip the hunters throat out and save his girlfriend.

"Not yet." Stefan shook his head from side to side trying to cool his brother down, his plan wasn't in motion yet and if Damon got in there before he could then Connor would end up dead and the cure would be lost in all that. "Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels."

Damon couldn't help but scoff loudly as he looked across at his younger brother with a look filled with disbelief. "Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?" He demanded in a low tone, he hated the thought of Klaus helping with this situation, Grace was his vampire and he was going to protect her.

"Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom." Stefan reminded him with a hard look narrowing his eyes. "We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bet." He added with a valid point, if any of the vampires were to get infected they would be able to get the antidote due to Klaus being away.

"Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom?" Damon pressed taking an intimidating step towards his brother. "Why is Klaus involved, Stefan? Why does he need to be involved in all of this? We've seen enough of him." He added.

"Stop being paranoid, Damon." The younger Salvatore ordered crossing his arms over his chest, his statement earned a glare from his brother. "Grace chose you over him every time he made advances on her, she doesn't want him Damon, but he does want to help. Let him help us help her."

Shaking his head from side to side the raven haired vampire stared disgusted at his attitude. "Start telling the trust, Stefan." He ordered in a low voice. "Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?" He pressed further and his younger brother just rolled his eyes.

"I am telling the truth." Stefan informed him in a low growl defending himself, he could see why they could think he was compelled, it had happened before but he was doing this for a good reason to help his lover. "This is the best way to get everyone out."

Elena let out a feral, impatient growl from where she stood. "Ok, what is with you two?" She ordered from where she stood across the room. "We're wasting time."

"You know what, she's right. For once." The raven haired vampire muttered and the youngest vampire shot him a deathly look. "Screw your plan. Screw Klaus. I'll kill Connor myself." He advanced on the door but his brother didn't waste anytime in stabbing him in the back with a vervain dart effectively knocking him out.

Elena gasped loudly as she jumped back shocked to see Stefan act this way. "Stefan!" She shrieked as he boyfriend began to search Damon's body for his phone, pulling it out of the pocket on his leather jacket. "Why are you doing this?"

"Damon has the right idea about the tunnels." Stefan nodded his head as he began to search through his photos until he found the picture of the underground railroad tunnels he had found. "But, I'm not gonna go in there is I can't count on his to do it my way."

Elena gave him a look of disbelief. "If you can't count on him?" She couldn't believe she was sticking up for Damon but the way her boyfriend was acting was just unacceptable, the raven haired vampire was just trying help Grace, like the rest of them way. "You just vervained him!"

"Do you think he cares about April, Matt or even Jeremy?" Stefan questioned her as she took a moment to think about it, he was right he had never truly cared for any of the others only Grace. "He'll get Grace out for himself, but then go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt." He added giving her a look.

"Then I'm coming with you." The youngest vampire made a quick decision in her head, but he took her hands looking into her eyes with a deeply compassionate look on his face.

"You're not coming with me, Elena." He moved one hand up to cup her cheek, he didn't want to risk her getting hurt in the cross fire of this all.

Elena tried to argue with him but he pressed his lips to her passionately, as he pulled back she was slightly drunk off of his presence. "You need my help, Stefan-"

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself?" The forest green-eyed vampire shared his pointed with her, tucking a rich brown lock of her hair behind her ear looking down into her eyes lovingly. "And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you."

"You think I'm not afraid of that?" She questioned him looking up into his eyes innocently, as he brushed his hand over her cheek again. "Of course, I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt, or if Grace gets hurt-"

"I'll get them all out, ok?" Stefan reassured her pressing his lips to her forehead making her let out a small sigh in love. "I promise you." He leaned down further and connected to her lips passionately one last time before pulling away.

"No." She tried to protest again as he moved across the room, she followed him like a little lost puppy but he turned and took her hands within his own once more.

"Elena, listen to me, listen to me." He whispered looking deep into her chocolate-brown orbs with so much passion. "This is the most important thing I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please." He begged and slowly she gave in nodding her head, he placed a small kiss on her lips before vanishing through the door with a whoosh of cold air.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion, Tyler was talking to one of his hybrid friends trying to convince him not to help out with Klaus and Stefan's plan but he was sired and had no choice in the matter. "Look, man, this guy is dangerous. He's highly trained. He's armed." They didn't seem to notice Hayley standing in the doorway of the room.<p>

"I can handle myself. Besides Klaus asked my personally." The hybrid stated proudly as he turned around walking from the room Tyler following him, neither of them noticing Caroline whom had also been watching on the side lines.

As the blonde turned around with a frown on her face she noticed Hayley in the door way arms crossed over her chest watching the hybrids argue heatedly. "Uh, who are you?" Caroline cocked an eye brow at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley spat back standing up straight making the vampire laugh a little raising her eye brows at the bad attitude on the new girl.

"Caroline."

"Oh, you're Tyler's girl." Hayley nodded remembering that the Lockwood boy had mentioned her once upon a time. "He told me about you. I'm Hayley." She introduced herself with a now softer smile.

"Well, Hayley, that's pretty crazy, because I haven't heard a thing about you." Caroline remarked with a bad feeling towards this new girl who had infiltrated her boyfriend's house.

"I've been staying here a few days." Hayley informed her and jealousy flamed through the vampires veins wildly as she stared down at the wolf.

"Excuse me?"

"I needed a place to crash, Ty's a buddy, he was kind enough to offer." Hayley shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing that she had stayed in Caroline's boyfriends house for a while and she had not been informed by Tyler himself.

"I know all of _Ty's_ buddies and I haven't heard about you." Caroline growled as she stalked towards the carefree brunette with anger filling her silvery orbs. "So, how about we cut the crap."

Hayley's eyes were filled with sudden disbelief mixed with humour as she looked up at the vampire in front of her. "Yeah, I don't do teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me." She walked past the blonde crossing her arms over her chest as she caught up with Tyler and his hybrid friend Dean. "Dean, you don't need to do this."

Stay out of this, Hayley. I'm going." Dean answered narrowing his eyes as he looked over at her.

"Just listen to her, man. It's suicide." Tyler tried to make himself very clear but it was obvious Klaus' sire bond to the hybrid was taking over his common sense looking over his shoulder as Caroline entered the room from behind them. "Klaus told you to take Connor on by yourself and you can't even fight back? You have to use non-lethal force. What the hell is that?"

"Klaus gave me a direct order-"

"It's too dangerous." Hayley spoke up from the side of them and they both looked over to her. "That maniac already killed Nate." She added.

"You're not a hybrid, you don't know what it's like." Dean hissed at her and she looked slightly taken back by the statement. "Klaus asks for something, you do it."

"Look, I'm a hybrid." Tyler told him in a firm voice understanding what he was going through. "I used to do everything Klaus said, but I don't anymore. You don't have to either."

"You think you can stand up to Klaus?" Dean taunted as he dug his phone out of his pocket holding his phone out for Tyler to take. "Prove it."

Tyler snatched the phone from his hand and started to find his number in there. "Tyler, don't." Caroline begged from behind him but Tyler continued anyway holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello." Klaus answered after the third ring, he was standing in Italy looking down at the sword of Alexander that had finally been recovered from his grave, he smiled at the man who had found it before brushing him off to the side.

"Hey, Klaus."

"Tyler!" His voice was filled with excitement, hearing his first hybrids voice for the first time in a long time. "I hope you're not causing problems."

"Fair enough." Klaus nodded his head, he was planning to fight dirty again Tyler who would standing in the way of meaning Grace was safe and out of harms way. "Although I do happen to know your little secret about your time in Appalachia." He announced and Tyler was visibly uncomfortable at this thought knowing Caroline was standing behind him. "What was you friends' name? Hayley, was it? You probably prefer I kept that to myself."

Standing behind Caroline seemed shocked and hurt by the news biting her bottom lip as she stared intently at the back of her boyfriends head, she let out a shaky breath almost slapping herself for being such a fool.

"I'm sorry, mate." Klaus' voice came through the speaker again cutting of Tyler's train of thought and the heavy silence of the phone line. "Are you going to answer or should I just assume you're back to being... how did you phrase it? Ah, yes, my little bitch." With that Tyler hung up passing his phone back to Dean clearing his throat.

"Do whatever the hell you want." Tyler spat as he as he walked swiftly from the room a shocked Hayley walking after him quizzing him on what happened as Caroline continued to stand there in shock, almost in tears.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em> Grace opened her dark eyes and tried to move but she revealed there was heavy chains on her hands, ones she couldn't simply break through even if she wanted to, she glanced over her shoulder to see Jeremy sitting at a table running his fingers through his hair.

"Will you answer that incessant phone?" Grace's harsh raspy voice came out and the young boy looked up relieved to see she was ok, she gave him a subtle smile as Connor crossed the room picking up his phone holding it to his ear.

"We're closed." Connor announced down the phone in a low voice but was surprised when he heard the vampires voice come through the other end.

Stefan growled down the other end as he walked through the thick woods. "I want you to free the hostages."

"What? Oh, the hostages. You mean your vampire friend? Grace? And the others? I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead, I'll take care of Grace myself, don't worry."

"What? So your hunter's mark can grow?" He growled and there was a stunned silence on the other end of the line making Stefan smirk. "Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are. Listen, if you free the hostages you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five."

Connor scoffed loudly. "That's a weak move. You must be desperate."

"Think about it, Connor." Stefan purred as he threw a shovel down beside him. "Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?" Without another word Connor slammed the phone down onto the receiver repeatedly breaking it.

* * *

><p>Matt and April are in the back room of the Grill, she looked really distressed by the situation big tears rolling down her cheeks as the older human began to move things around finding their escape from that place.<p>

"H-He killed her. He just shoved a stake into her and killed her." April whimpered as she looked over at Matt who nodded his head it was easier for her to think that Grace was dead than to explain her everything about all this. "Why would he do that? She... She didn't do anything to him... He knew something about her... Didn't he?" She pressed and he continued moving boxes. "You know, when I was a kid my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires."

"They're just stories." Matt told her in a firm voice pulled the flimsy steel rack from the wall giving him more space to work.

"Not to that man out there. There's something so familiar about him." She shook her head but everything seemed so clouded and hazy, she knew him but she didn't know him.

"Look, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guys' craziness." He announced keeping her calm as he pulled a large panel off the wall. "You're gonna be fine. We're getting out of here."

"What is that?"

"There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar." He glanced back into the hidden room behind the panel to see there was now bricks placed over the old entrance. "They bricked it over."

"So, that's it then?" April whimpered as more tears crashed down her young face. "He killed Grace and now he's gonna kill us! We're screwed."

Matt stood back up and looked around the room finding exactly what he needed a hammer walking back over to the bricked passage. "No, we're not screwed." He began to bang away.

Stefan was stalking around the underground tunnels when he began to hear a light tapping noise, creasing his eye brows he began to advance on it.

* * *

><p>"There's no sign of anyone." Dean muttered to Klaus over a headset as he stood at the entrance of the Grill curious to what is going on.<p>

"Stefan is coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive and make sure, with your life, that Grace does not get hurt in the crossfire, do you understand? Good boy. And use caution, mate. He favours booby traps and ambushes."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Inside the Grill, Jeremy was waiting for Connor to set up one of his traps just at the front door to the Grill, slyly he spotted a wooden stake laying on the bar, he reached over about to grab it but a voice startled him.<p>

"You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all 27 bones in your hand." Connor warned and Jeremy was quick to move away from the stake he was going to use against him.

A low growl came from beside them. "If you touch him I will break all 206 bones in your entire body." Grace hissed threateningly and Connor only laughed a little.

"Oh, honey. I'll be killing your boyfriends before you can even try to break all 206 bones in my body, so just relax and enjoy the show whilst you can, eh?" Connor teased and she snarled at him.

"Oh, sweetheart." She mocked him with a snarl. "I'm pretty fast." Grace remarked and Connor only scoffed looking over his shoulder at Jeremy who stood there with a hurt look on his face.

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends. Grace, she's my sister and she's never hurt anyone." Jeremy stated and the chained up vampire felt a sickening churn of guilt in the pit of her stomach, he thought she was still a good person but she wasn't she had killed.

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once." Connor reminisced as he stood with the human boy. "She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic." He added with a set look on his face.

"What happened to her?"

"I didn't want to hurt her." Connor admitted in a low voice as he rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand lightly. "She promised hat she would keep it under control, but... a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off." He showed Jeremy his tattoo again. "That's why I got this."

"So, you killed you own friend?" Jeremy growled in disgust as he admired the part of the tattoo covering the crook of his elbow.

"Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand." He wandered over to Grace holding a the wooden stake Jeremy was going to use on him. "Vampires kill humans." He shoved it into her stomach making her scream. "Hunters kill vampires." There was a noise from the front, he grabbed the back of Grace's chair moving her back from the harms away flicking the lights off and turning the music on loudly.

Dean pried the door open slowly and didn't fail to notice the thin wire going across the doorway, thinking he could outsmart the hunter he stepped over it not noticing that there had been a pressure plate under the carpet that would also set of an explosion.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud explosion came from the other room in the Grill, Matt and April seemed startled by this, the younger girl jumped up and ran back but stopped dead when she collided with a hard chest looking up into a set of forest green eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean slowly rose from his knees holding his hands up, he looked in a really bad way nails covering his entire bloody bruised body, Connor grabbed his gun and approached him aggressively and didn't hesitate in shooting him directly in the chest blowing a clean hole from the hybrid killing him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are Grace and Jeremy?" Stefan ordered as he flipped through Damon's phone finding the map for the two humans to use, April whimpered as she began to cry again. He looked down at her worried. "What's happened?"<p>

"He... He killed Grace." April announced and Stefan grit his teeth as he looked down at her completely taken back. "Just killed her outright."

"He stabbed her in the stomach..." Matt gave him a look and Stefan got the idea, April didn't know about Grace being a vampire so she wouldn't know about her healing techniques, but in his mind he didn't know if the younger had been stabbed with toxin or not.

"Alright, listen, just follow this map, get out of here, take her to Caroline so she can..." He gave him a look and Matt nodded understanding leading her away but turning back to him with a concerned look.

"Stefan, that guy is armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy and..." He gave him a look not wanting to mention Grace in front of April,

"No one's killing anyone. Go." Stefan pressed as April and Matt go through the panel in the wall into the large hole that lead into the underground tunnels under Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Jeremy took a moment to think about things whilst Connor was distracted admiring is tattoo he crouched behind Grace working on the heavy chains, she growled but realised it was him as he shhed her gently.<p>

"Thank you." She whispered as the music thumped loudly around the entire building, Jeremy placed the chains on the floor freeing her and she glanced around for a moment looking for a good place to find cover.

She didn't fail to notice Stefan sneaking in from the back, Jeremy moved to be standing next to Connor again but unfortunately Grace hadn't been the only one to see the oldest vampire entering the room so he grabbed the human holding his hostage, when he looked over to Grace he realised she was gone from the seat. "God dammit!" He growled loudly.

Crouching behind a turned over table she hugged her knees into her chest as she heard several gun shots being fired, flinching at each deafening bang suddenly she felt a presence next to her and she looked up surprised to see Stefan crouched there giving her a small assuring smile.

"Are you ok? He didn't use toxin?" He questioned looking her over to see blood marks but no wounds slowly she shook her head from side to side. "Connor, you don't have to do this!" He called glancing over to see Connor pushing Jeremy away, unknown to them onto another pressure plate for another bomb.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, call me!" Elena ordered in a low voice as she spoke to his voicemail once again, she had heard the huge explosion coming from the Grill and she wanted to know what was going on. "There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening!"<p>

There was a low groan that emitted from the couch, Damon was finally waking up after being vervained by his own brother, she looked over her shoulder to see him finally getting up. "There was an explosion at the Grill." She informed him.

He got up without even thinking about it surprised when his skin began to sizzle uncomfortably under the sun that entered the room through the shades, he quickly dropped to the ground protecting himself.

"He took your ring? Why would he do that?!"

"Because he's playing us." Damon growled as he looked across the room at the newborn vampire. "All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up." He hissed as he stood up quickly moving away from direct sunlight. "He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled."

"Then I need to get in there."

"No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!"

"So am I, Damon!"

"Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him." Damon growled and she was taken back by the idea, the last thing she wanted to do was kill anyone.

* * *

><p>"Connor, we can end this right now!" Stefan called from where he crouched down with Grace who was tending to her wounds delicately drying her blood from herself. "Just put down the gun and come with me!" He called.<p>

"Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." Connor remarked, they were in a catch 22 situation, Stefan wouldn't come out until Connor put the gun down and the hunter wouldn't put the gun down at all, he wanted them all dead.

"Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Stefan promised and Grace glanced over at him confused what did he know so much about that Connor needed to know. "I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!"

The front door to the grill opened suddenly and Elena entered without another thought, Connor hadn't noticed he was still holding a gun to where Grace and Stefan were hiding, he turned his head to see the newborn vampire standing there, unknown to him that she was actually a vampire.

"Please!" The newborn begged and Grace went to run out but the older vampire grabbed her shoulders keeping her down, Connor would still have the gun trained on their location he didn't know that the girl who had just entered was a threat. "Don't hurt him!"

"You come any closer, he's dead." Connor growled as he moved the gun to be locked on Jeremy, Elena flinched at the sight, she wanted to sprint over and take him down but nothing in her body could bring herself to actually kill him.

Jeremy gave his sister a pleading look as he yelled. "Elena, get out of here!"

Shaking her head from side to side the vampire answered. "Just – just let him go." She begged, he was her baby brother she couldn't stand to see him get hurt.

"You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shot the boy right in front of her!" Connor yelled from where he was standing next to Jeremy whom in turn was looking directly at Elena with a pleading look on his face. "on the count of three! One! Two!"

He didn't even have to get to three Stefan stood up and Grace followed both of them had a gun trained on them but before he could even think about firing it the new-born flew at him pining him to the floor, a shot rang off and it hit Jeremy directly in the stomach making him fall to the ground bleeding profusely clutching his wound for dear life.

Grace warned Stefan about the bomb that was basically next to Jeremy about to go off and he quickly sprinted across the room grabbing the human all of them ducking down shielding themselves from the explosion.

"Jeremy?!" Elena screamed at the sound of the explosion but this caught her off guard so Connor took his chance to flip them so he was on top about to stake her with wooden stake, this was when Grace stepped in and grabbed him by the back of his shirt tugging him off throwing him to the ground.

"My threat about breaking every bone in your body was a promise." She snapped his arm easily and he yelled out in sever pain but with a whoosh of air Stefan crossed the room knocking Grace off carefully grabbing the hunter and leaving again.

Not too long later Elena was feeding her brother her blood so that his wound could heal, she couldn't help but feel drawn to his blood, her being a vampire after all, she returns her face to normal she backs away from him. "I'm sorry – I..."

"Hey, it's ok." Jeremy assured her as he reached out and took her hand softly. "You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me." He smiled at her and she smiled in return. "He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo."

Grace had paced up and down angrily gnawing on her nails she turned to look at Elena with a worried expression on her face as she looked down at the youngest Gilbert. "His what?" The newborn question.

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?" He questioned and they both looked at each other suppressing loud growls of frustration.

"No. Wait, who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know." Jeremy admitted as he looked up at Grace. "Remember how Connor said I was with him all day yesterday, someone must have compelled me. That's what he was talking about. But who?"

"I think I know." Elena growled as she looked over at Grace whom seemed rather confused by her speculation.

* * *

><p>Stefan was pushing the hunter through the tunnel system, he was nursing his broken arm whilst the vampire twisted his over one behind his back making sure he kept walking forward, he didn't expected when his older brother stepped out from the shadows.<p>

"Good work, brother."

"It's over, Damon. I have him." Stefan had been through a long day and the hunter had come off with barely any scratches which was good, he just needed to get him back to Klaus' mansion before the hybrid could get home.

"Not after what I just went through." Damon hissed as he stepped towards them both. "I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it." He growled at the hunter who moved back into Stefan slightly.

"I'm taking him with me."

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him." The older brother replied with a snarl added on to the end to add intimidation.

Stefan had a fixed look on his face. "You better back off, Damon."

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?"

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that." Stefan begged, he wasn't about to let his brother ruin this for him, he needed to do this for Elena, he loved her that's why he was going through all this trouble of working with Klaus once again.

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother." Damon ordered in a low tone stepping towards him again closing the gap between the three of them.

"Run as fast as you can!" Stefan yelled as Connor as he shoved him in the other direction leaving the two brothers alone to deal with each other, the younger Salvatore rushed at his older brother pinning him against the wall. "You're not gonna kill him."

Damon grabbed Stefan and ran around him throwing him against the same wall looking deep into his forest green orbs intently. "Why are you protecting him!? Tell me!" He ordered trying to shove his hand into Stefan's chest but the younger brother was fighting back.

It didn't take much for the raven haired vampire to overpower him and force his fist into the vampires chest clutching his hand around his heart. "Tell me!" He ordered again.

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows."

Damon laughed loudly as he tightening his grip on his brother's heart. "Then it has to be good. Spill it!" He demanded once again giving him a deathly look. "Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure!" He announced loudly and Damon loosened his grip lightly so Stefan could tell him more.

"A cure for what?"

"For her. For Elena."

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" Damon scoffed loudly, he had been alive for a long time now and never had there been word of a cure for what he was.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever..." Stefan explained and the older brother looked at him slightly confused and taken back by this news. "I know its crazy, Damon. But it's hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope."

* * *

><p>Connor was running frantically through the tunnels trying to find his escape route whilst still nursing his arms, it hurt like hell but he wasn't going to let that get in his way, he was surprised when it felt like a ton of bricks hit him and he was thrown against a wall.<p>

"Oops." Grace's menacing voice came from the side, he looked up through blurred vision to see her standing there over him, head tilted to the side looking down at him. "Did that hurt? Shame." She kicked him hard in the stomach he called out as he felt several of his rips shatter under the force. "Oh, sorry." She muttered stalking around him. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun..."

"Look at you..." He coughed loudly blood spitting up and she looked down at him crouching in front of him looking into his eyes. "You're just like that rest of them. A monster."

"A monster you say..." She took a moment to contemplate this, looking down at him to see he was struggling to pull a stake out of his pocket. "C'mon, you're not going to need that." She muttered sliding it from his hand throwing it across the room before she pushed her fangs out letting her eyes turn their deadly black colour. "You know, I think you're right about that..." She smirked before pushing him violently to the floor burying her fangs into his neck until he was no longer living.

"Grace..." Elena's fearful voice came from beside her, she looked up to see her sister there smiling a bloody smile at her as she lifted herself from the hunters body. "What... What have you done?"

"I was protecting you, Elena. He tried to kill you." She reminded her but Elena knelt next to his dead body tears burning her eyes, Grace dried her mouth with the back of her hand licking the excess blood off. "Mmm, delicious." She muttered before taking off from the tunnels leaving her sister to deal with the body.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting patiently in front of Professor Shane, both of them had their eyes firmly closed but the witch was beginning to grow tired of all the waiting around, she opened her eyes and let out a heavy sign.<p>

"This isn't working." She announced and the handsome Professor in front of her opened his eyes too staring at her. "I just – I can't get into hypnosis." She informed him.

"Bonnie, what do you think we've been doing for seven hours?" He questioned her and she looked up at the clock surprised, it felt like it had been at least 20 minutes at the most.

"Wow, that's crazy."

Shane couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Look, I'm good at this, ok? Trust me, you're going a lot better than you were when you came in this morning. Here, you know what. Proof." He pulled out a candle and set it in front of her. "I bet that you can light this candle as easily as I can sign my name. All you have to do is want to."

"I'm sorry, I can't." She was scared of what would happen if she used her magic again, she didn't want to see the spirits do anything to her Grams, it was too horrifying to watch the first time she couldn't see it again.

"If you can't, it's only because you're afraid." Shane told her in a light voice and she looked up at him through pained eyes. "you're afraid of those spirits and what they might to do your Grams. Well, let me tell you something, Bonnie Bennett, you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone. Say it. I don't have to be afraid."

She hesitated for a moment. "I don't have to be afraid." She couldn't help the smile that pulled over her face, it was nice to feel that way for once, considering she was always around vampires, hybrids and spirits that pushed her around like she was nothing.

"Now, close your eyes and mean it."

Bonnie closed her eyes again and concentrated hard as she said. "I don't have to be afraid." Fluttering her eyes open they locked on the candle in font of her that still wasn't lit. "Guess it wasn't good enough."

"Oh, I don't know." He smirked as he glanced around the room, the witch followed to see that every other candle in the room had been illuminated by her, she smiled widely and then actually laughed for what seemed to be the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Silently the newborn vampire was digging a deep grave for the recently deceased hunter, she still couldn't believe what her own sister had done to him. Never had Elena seen her act so dark and evil it made her shudder just thinking about it. And on top of that her boyfriend was lying to her and working with Klaus.<p>

She heard light foot steps from behind her, turning abruptly she saw a bloody Grace step out from the brush with an innocent doe eyed look on her young face. "Elena... You don't have to do that." The vampire whispered stepping towards her but her twin stepped back almost falling over the hunters body. "You don't have to be scared."

"I have to do this." Elena muttered as she brushed her hair back off of her face looking down at the dead body sniffling as a tear dropped down her face, no one deserved to die in that much fear. "I have to put him to rest."

"You don't understand. He tried to kill us all, 'Lena. I was protecting my family, I did what I did for a reason." The smaller brunette tried to explain but her sister wasn't having any of it she dropped the shovel to the ground turning around to face her sister. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I don't understand, Grace. I don't understand how you can justify _this_." She looked down at Connor's body through teary eyes. "And what you did to him as protecting your family."

"Did you want me to let him go? Is that what you wanted, Elena? To live the rest of our lives in fear of a hunter around the town, a hunter that could call in others. Yes, I did what I did to protect all of us, alright?" Grace hissed as she stepped forward, the two had been so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed the two Salvatore brothers approach from beside them.

"No, you did this because you enjoyed it." Elena growled out and Grace took a moment to let that sink in about to speak but her sister cut her off. "You have a darkness in you that every keeps ignoring, every says that you'll be fine and you'll get over this, but I don't think you want to, I don't think you're trying."

"_You_ don't know what you're talking about, Elena." Grace hissed as she took an intimidating step towards her, Damon was quick to move forward and grab her wrist pulling her back towards him. "So, you've planned this speech for a while? Are you glad you got it off your chest now?" She quizzed and Elena shook her head.

"Until you sort your life out I don't want to see from you and I don't want you anywhere near Jeremy." She warned and she was taken back by this both the brothers seemed surprised by her banning of her seeing her family.

"But... You're my family-"

"Not until you get whatever this is under control." Elena warned and she took a step back nodding her head slowly biting her bottom lip a small tear dripping down her face. "Do you understand?"

Damon wrapped his arm around Grace's tiny waist softly looking over at the newborn with an angered look on his face, feeling protective of his girlfriend. "Elena, you don't have to do this. Grace isn't a threat. Guess what, vampires kill. It's what we do and when you do one day, which you kill, you better hope that Grace is there to stand by your side."

"You're clearly in denial then." Elena hissed at them both looking down at Connor's body for a moment before looking back up at her twin. "I want you to leave. Now."

Slowly Grace nodded her head before taking off into the forest, Damon stared her down for a long moment before the younger Salvatore stepped in front of her giving him a look. "You've just made a big mistake, Elena."

"You should leave, Damon." Stefan ordered giving him a hard look, Damon let out a feral snarl before taking off after his girlfriend who was bound to be emotional after that, he couldn't help but feel awful for her.

"Elena-"

"No, Stefan. I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy and you said she was going to be fine. She is long from fine, Stefan. She's becoming a monster. She isn't my sister."

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Hayley and Tyler were embracing each other tightly mourning over the loss of their good friend Dean. "I am so sorry."<p>

"I can't believe Dean's gone. We could have saved him." Hayley whimpered noticing that Caroline had entered the room, the hybrid was quick to pull away looking over at his blonde girlfriend whom stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I apologise, am I intruding?" Caroline quizzed cocking an eye brow gritting her teeth as she looked over at her boyfriend and the new werwolf who had recently entered their lives.

Tyler sighed heavily as he stepped towards his girlfriend. "Caroline, it's not like that."

"I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar." The blonde muttered as she looked over at her boyfriend. "Is that now?"

Hayley felt awkward standing in the middle of this and took a step backwards. "I'll let you two talk." She announced.

"Thank you. How big of you." Caroline growled aggressively earning a glare from the wolf before she exited the room leaving the couple to speak in private.

"You have to understand-"

"No, you don't tell me what I have to do. I went through hell when I thought you died. I cried like an idiot and this whole time you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appalachians!"

"I never fell for her-"

Caroline scoffed loudly as she narrowed her eyes looking over at the hybrid. "Oh, please."

"Caroline, she saved my life." Tyler quickly explained and the vampire looked over slightly confused. "I almost died trying to break the sire bond. Hayley was there for me, she helped me get through it, but nothing else happened."

"Then, why would Klaus think that?"

"Because I'd rather him think that then know the truth." Tyler replied and she looked at him with such confusion on her face. "There are other hybrids that need to be set free. Hayley and I can help them. But if Klaus found out about what we're trying to do, he'd kill us all."

* * *

><p><em>Connor Jordan<em>

Grace wrote yet another name into her lilac journal frowning behind closing it and placing it on the bed, she heard footsteps approach her door before it opened and Damon walked in giving her a soft smile.

"How are you holding up?" He questioned her and she shrugged her shoulders lightly pulling her knees into her chest.

"I feel like I should be crying, because that's my family but I just can't cry anymore. If that's the way that she wants to be then fine, she can be that way even though I stood by her through so much she can leave me now." Grace hissed as she stood up from the bed, Damon walked over to her and captured her into a kiss. "Can we not now? I'm really not in the mood."

Damon sighed heavily as he tucked a long piece of her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She answered as she sat on the bed running her fingers through her hair, he was confused he wasn't sure what she wanted or needed she wasn't being clear to him.

"Then what do you want, Grace? Do you want me to leave? I can leave give you some space or just tell me or we can leave, we can get out-of-town for a while, what do you want from me? Please tell me." He pressed as he walked over to the door about to leave but she called his name lightly he turned to see her holding her lilac journal in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a bitch." She muttered as she stood up and wandered over to him placing the journal in his hands. "No one else has seen this. Ever. You don't have to if you don't want to... It's up to you."

"What is it?" He questioned as he opened the front page to see the names written. "This is... Is this?" She slowly nodded her head and he leaned back against the wall reading all the names. "How long have you been...?"

She took a moment running her hands over her face before looking up to see he was still staring down at the page. "A while. Since I got back from with Klaus. At first it was just kinda fun having this to myself, something I could do on my own... I enjoyed it, I'd go out of town-"

"You'd go out of town? When there was several crazy Originals and hybrids running around at the time?" Damon looked up at her surprised. "When? When would you find the time do to that?" He demanded.

"Just when I could, I guess." She added closing her eyes for a moment. "When you were asleep, I wouldn't go far but I guess I'd drink and come back."

"So when you told me that you didn't want us drinking blood from the vein you were going of by yourself to get your fill? Lying to me." He added and her lower lip trembled as he threw the book to the ground.

"Because at the time of that, I was trying to wean myself off the blood from the vein, trying to want to drink from the bag but it was becoming too much and it was getting harder and harder hiding it from you, I was blacking out waking up hours later with bodies I couldn't explain and lost hours I couldn't make up for." She looked up at him to see the torn look on his face. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I should have said something."

"Yeah, you should have." Damon muttered as he walked around the room feeling angry but also feeling bad for her at the same time. "You can talk to me about anything, Grace. Nothing you say is going to scare me off."

"I figured I could handle it on my own-"

"On your own?" Damon scoffed loudly. "Grace, you saw what Stefan was going through with being a Ripper, didn't you think that was a good time to speak up and tell someone? I want to help you, but you aren't making this easy on me, you aren't letting me help you."

"Don't be angry with me, Damon. Please. I've already lost so many people today, I can't bear losing you, too. You're the only good thing I have going right now."

"Well I am angry, god dammit!" Damon hissed as he threw stack of books off of the side letting them hit the wall with a loud thud making Grace flinch but then he stopped and turned to face her. "I'm not angry. Not with you. With myself I should have known, I should have seen this coming." He muttered walking over to her taking her hands. "I'm sorry I shouted."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you." He pulled her into a tight hug holding her in his arms for a long moment as she held back tears, he brushed his fingers through her long hair. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you, Gracie."

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sitting in the middle of Mystic Falls town square on a bench looking down at his vervain bracelet when he heard footsteps approach him, looking up he saw a chirpy April Young and concerned Matt Donovan.<p>

"Hey Jeremy." April greeted with a wide smile looking down at him. "Sorry we're so late, we had to take this crazy detour." She announced it looked like Caroline's compulsion had worked on the girl once again.

"There was a gas leak." Matt elaborated so that Jeremy would know the story and not mess up the story that April had been compelled to think by the blonde vampire.

Slowly the human brunette nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard about that."

"Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwood's house because we had to see Caroline. We talked to her for a bit, but not I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee." She glanced towards the Grill which seemed to be off-limits. "But the Grill is closed. That's weird." The raven haired human gave them all a look filled with confusion.

"You know what, it's ok." Jeremy nodded his head giving her a regret filled smile. "I, uh, I need to get home anyways. I'm feeling a little over it today." He informed them both.

"I should probably get home too." Matt nodded his head in confirmation and April frowned a little but still shrugged her shoulders nodding her head in understanding.

"Oh, alright then." She gave them both a kind smile before beginning to walk away, Jeremy 'accidentally' dropped his vervain bracelet to the ground, Matt gave him a funny look as the other human bent down to pick it up.

"Hey, April!" He called and she turned around to look at him holding out the bracelet to her. "Did you drop this?"

April creased her eye brows inspecting the bracelet carefully, she had never seen that piece of jewellery in her life. "Oh, that's not mine."

"You sure?" Jeremy questioned as he stepped towards her. "Hey, let me see our wrist." She extended her arm to him to that he could see but to her surprised he tied it around smiling down at her.

"Uh, thanks, but-"

"I like it." Matt quickly announced throwing her a charming smile which made her blush heavily. "It looks good on you. You should wear it."

"Ok." April smiled looking up at the older boy doe eyed before taking off down the street smiling happily to herself whilst looking down at her new piece of jewellery.

"Are you ok?" Matt questioned his young friend whom stood there with his hands in his pockets watching the innocent human walk away by herself.

"Yeah." They began to walk off together, it had been a long day for both the boys being held hostage and being wounded. "I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jeremy couldn't help but feel an irritation on his skin, glancing down at his hand he couldn't help but notice a thick black ink spreading across his skin to make up the same tattoo as Connor had before he died. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

Jeremy looked up at the blond, he couldn't see it like Jeremy was able to on Connor's. "Nothing." He lied as they both walk on, he kept having to take second glances down at his hand to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

* * *

><p>Damon was down in the parlour room pouring himself a drink whilst reading all the names in Grace's journal, the door opened behind him and his younger brother walked into the house surprised to see him reading that book.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Damon closed the book and placed it down next to him look up at his brother with a hard look. "How's Elena?" He questioned.

"Like you care." Stefan muttered as he poured himself a glass of bourbon downing it quickly. "We've torn their family apart, you know that right? We've done what happened to us and now it's happening to them."

"And look how well that worked out... I just don't get it." Damon muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. "When you lost control, I mean, you really lost control, Grace's process is happening slowly."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "She's strong, she wants to fight it as hard as she can, I just gave in. But, you know, that doesn't mean she can't be saved, I mean with the right training and supervision she could pull through all this."

"She's been doing this a lot longer than we've know about it, Stefan. And I just keep thinking she one bad conversation away from turning it off all together and ripping someones head off." The raven haired vampire murmured. "And if that happens, then I'd have to follow her, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head looking over at his brother. "You love her and you want to be with her, but when you turn it off, there is no love or hate, it's only killing. A Ripper doesn't need companionship, brother." He reminded him and Damon stopped for a moment running his fingers through his hair. "But we're going to help her."

"You figured out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?" Damon questioned changing the subject looking over at his younger brother with a solemn look on his face.

"He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours." The younger Salvatore answered taking a seat on the couch.

The raven haired vampire smirked a little. "Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you." He informed him assuringly.

"Thanks. Thanks for not saying anything to Elena or Grace."

"About what?" Damon scoffed loudly. "About the cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome." He added sarcastically pouring himself another bourbon drinking that down quickly too.

"Elena doesn't need to be turned against her sister anymore at the moment knowing that she killed her only chance of being human again." The forest green-eyed vampire announced and Damon glared over at him.

"Alleged chance."

"I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said." Stefan stuck up for the hybrid, he had a good point the hybrid he had no reason to lie to them about this.

"Well, I'll remain skeptic for now." Damon informed him pouring himself yet another drink and then one for his brother too, sliding it across the table. "So what's your next move?"

"He said there was a Brotherhood of the Five, which means there are other hunters out there and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one." Stefan nodded determined over at his brother whom just gave him a pointed look.

"Sure, Stefan, since you asked; I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem." Damon rose his glass up to his brother in a cheers motion and the younger brother just laughed.

"Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out."

"Because you were being a in the ass." Damon replied sharply taking another sip of his bourbon as he glanced over at his brother. "Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?"

Stefan creased his eye brows. "What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one." The older Salvatore answered in a sharp tone. "You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?" He asked curiously.

"I'll always love her." Stefan confirmed as he downed his drink. "But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be."

"Well, if I'm going to ride his fairy tale to its conclusion, I want to be be clear about one this."

"What's that?"

"I'm fine with Grace either way. Ripper or not. Vampire or not. I'm perfectly fine with her either way. I'll stand by her through think and thin. So, if you're doing this, you're doing this for you." He informed him as he walked from the room out onto the back porch with his drink.

* * *

><p>Walking into the shower room Grace removed her bloody clothes from herself throwing them to the floor carelessly twisting the shower knob so the warm water came spraying out she stepped under washing off all the sticky blood that was crackling to her skin.<p>

Once she was completely clean she leaned against the wall running her fingers through her sopping wet hair as she reached over and twisted the knob turning the scolding water off and stepping out reaching for a towel pressing it against her face, when she took it back she saw a load of blood now sticking to the towel.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably as she let the towel fall to the ground, she turned to look in the shower to see it had been painted in blood she gasped loudly and grabbed her silk dressing gown throwing it on and tying it tightly.

As she turned back around she was surprised to see the entire room was not coated in a thick layer of blood her eyes caught the mirror to read the word 'RIPPER' in thick crimson letter that streaked down the surface.

Moving back she slipped on a puddle of blood hitting her head hard on the floor hissing out squeezing her eyes closed only reopening them to see that the bathroom hadn't been touched by blood it was completely clean but her mind was buzzing with so many questions wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So Grace and Elena have had a fight and Damon knows more about her being a Ripper but still wants to be part of her life, which is good. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter with her hallucinations ;)**

**How are you liking this season so far? What songs do you think would be best for Klace/Drace, I would really like to know, I need some news songs for my iPod, so if you have any in mind let me know :) Who do you prefer? Klace, Drace, Stace, Grebekah or is there someone else you prefer to see Grace interact with?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took longer than I anticipated but sometimes I just want to get things right :)**

**If you would like to follow me on tumblr then visit little – vampire – girl1 . tumblr and if you would like to see outfits and pictures of Drace or Klace then follow me on polyvore my name is graciiieee**

**If you left a review last chapter then check below I would have responded/answered it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>xxxRena – Elena was a little harsh to Grace and she does have some really good points, but she only gets worse in this chapter, I guess she's only trying to protect her family at the end of the day.<strong>

**PattyFleur87 – Thank you so much honey, you're right Elena doesn't really understand what she is going through she's only just became a vampire and she has most certainly never been a Ripper, although she saw Stefan go through it.**

**winxgirl1997 – No problem, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Luli Cullen – Hey :) thank you so much I hope you enjoy xoxo**

**RICANPRINCESS18 – Drace are really cute and they have great conversations and they would really do anything for each other :) I really want them to get married, but Grace isn't even out of school yet, I think Damon is just giving her time to grow up and experience life. By the way, I love your picture :) Alcide *swoon***

**Guess – I think I could take her control issues pretty far but I don't want to take her too far that she can't come back from them :) Happy new year to you, too**

**Mia Salvatore – You get everything right, every time, I just love it it's so cool :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sweetie**

**Nymartian – I glad you enjoyed the Drace, I like the way you compare her to being a Ripper like Stefan but evil like that, that is definitely what I was aiming for with her, only not too extreme. I'm also glad you like the choice of Mila Kunis she great :)**

**Guest – I'm so happy that you liked the Drace is this chapter, they seem to be the popular choice, although there are still some people that enjoy the odd bit of Klace, Bonnie and Elena can be total kill joys! I hope you enjoy :) x**

**5salvatore – I really glad you liked it and the Drace of the chapter :) Hope you enjoy.**

**SomebodyWhoCares – She is trying really hard but it seems like she's being pushed to the limit, too. Team Grace! Woo!**

**David Fishwick – I glad you liked the twist of Grace being a Ripper :)**

**grapejuice101 – Thank you so much for all the help and ideas, I really appreciate it and I'm hope you like this chapter**

**Tvdlover87654 – Grace is two different people at the moment she can be really dark or she can be her usual lovely self. You're sure about her being sired, but how do you know that wasn't just her darker side talking over? ;) I also really glad you liked the poster :)**

**TinyDancer365 – Thank you so much, honey. I really appreciate you updating, I love your stories so much you don't even know! Yeah, I don't know what it is about Elena this season but I just find she's getting on my nerves, which usually doesn't happen with her but I guess it is haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee xx<strong>


	72. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

Twisted Love

Season Four

We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock was beginning to frustrate Grace as she lay in bed next to her loving boyfriend. Running her thin fingers through her chocolate-brown hair she sat up and growled at the obnoxious noise of the old grandfather clock throwing her pillow at it as if it would help but it only continued.<p>

That wasn't the only thing that was playing on her mind, the dripping of the bathroom sink was beginning to sync with the clock which just annoyed her further. Throwing her legs over the bed she sat there for a long second before the whistling of the wind echoed through the house.

She began to mutter under her breath as she jogged down into the boarding house basement to get a bag of blood, it seemed like it had been a while since she had drunk from one of those. Maybe it was just because she was hungry that everything was beginning to play on her nerves and she couldn't sleep because of it.

As she came back up to the top of the stairs she was startled to see Connor standing there in the flesh with a large bite wound from his neck, holding his broken arm and staring at her with such anger. "Surprised to see me?" He taunted in a low voice and her jaw dropped open as she dropped the bag to the floor, it spluttered open leaking around her feet.

"You're not here. I'm – I've got to be dreaming." Grace muttered, she remembered killing him in cold blood, well there was a part of her that remembered killing him, it was all hazy but he was definitely dead, she'd seen his body in the aftermath. "Because you're dead. I killed you." She hissed.

"Yes, I am. And from what I understand this isn't your first time killing, is it, Ripper." Connor hissed at her and she froze for a moment, she hated it so much when people called it that, she could feel her fangs pushing down through her gums uncomfortably.

Grace tried to find logical explanations for him to be standing in front of her now. "You're a ghost. That's gotta be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now." She nodded her head trying to convince herself. "D-Damon! Damon!" She called out her voice shaking as it did so.

* * *

><p>"D-Damon!" The raven haired vampire heard his girlfriend call out in fear, he was up in moments trying to figure out where the sound had come from so he could run to protect her. "Damon!" He knew where she was completely.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're a ghost; you're haunting me." Grace whispered as she shut her eyes for a moment hoping that hen she opened them they'd be gone. "You're a ghost; you're haunting me." She opened her chocolate-brown eyes to see him still standing there staring down at her.<p>

"Can a ghost do this?" He advanced on her and she moved back slipping on the blood of the floor falling backwards down the stairs leading into the cellar trapping herself in the dead-end of the basement.

"Ah." She hissed as she opened her eyes to see him walking painfully slowly down the stairs, grabbing onto the chest fridge used to store the blood she heaved herself up seeing a knife placed on the side, grabbing it she hadn't noticed he was standing right there so lashing out she quickly stabbed him in the neck pulling the knife back out.

As he fell to the floor choking on his blood she let out a relived sigh but was surprised to see Damon leaning against the wall holding his throat as blood seeped through his fingers. "Damon! Damon." She called as she fell to her knees dropping the knife to the floor. "Damon. I'm so sorry. No! No!" She screamed as he passed out.

* * *

><p>After the younger vampire managed to pull Damon up the stairs and rest him on the couch in the parlour room she called Stefan explaining to him what had happened with his accident, he was checking over his brother the wound seemed to have healed but had knocked him out for a while.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening." Grace muttered as she ran her bloody hands through her hair ruining it, she hissed as she pulled them out. "What am I going to say to him?" She blanked how was she supposed to explain shanking him in the neck because she thought he was a hunter that she killed not even a day ago.

"Well, if it were me then I'd started with apologising for slicing his neck open." Stefan began as he rested his hands on the couch looking down at her as she knelt next to Damon's body holding his hand tightly.

"I, uh, I heard about this thing with Klaus, and whatever it's about it's breaking you and Elena apart, and nothing should come between that." She informed him in a small voice, she had heard him argue to Elena and knew that this was something to do with Connor, as she had heard them both talking in the Grill.

"I would really love to speak to you about this but it's complicated, Grace. I can't explain this to you. I'm sorry." He quickly apologised and she continued to look down at her tan skinned boyfriend looking so guilty.

Taking a deep breathing Grace decided it was time to speak about her sister. "So, what was Elena's excuse for not wanting to come? Or does she just hate me?"

"She just needs time, Grace. To adjust to the new you and you have to remember that whatever she felt for you before has been magnified now by her new vampire emotions. You just have to be patient with her.

Grace couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh as she brushed Damon's hair back off his peaceful looking face. "Are you trying to say that my sister was just silently hating on me before?" She whispered and before Stefan could get a word in she stood up dusting herself off. "I can't deal with this right now, I need to go shower, wash this blood off." She whispered as she zipped off to her room holding back tears.

Just as Stefan heard the door to the main bedroom close, there was a low gasp from below him, looking down onto the couch he saw that Damon was now awake and looking around holding his neck. "Where is she?" He questioned there wasn't an anger to her voice. "Did she attack you too?"

"No, she called me after everything happened asking for help, in a pretty bad way. You were too, brother." Stefan informed him and the raven haired vampire creased his eye brows as he pushed up off the couch shaking his head from side to side. "Give her a minute, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Damon whispered as he saw a glass of blood on the table, he picked it up and downed it quickly trying to get his head around what had happened between them both, the way she was acting was completely insane.

* * *

><p>Grace was just about to go start running a shower she felt a presence, turning around she was surprised to see Damon sitting there on the bed with a glass of whiskey in hand, she had barely heard him walk in.<p>

"Do you want to tell me why you were so scared of me and then stabbed me in the neck? Or are we just going to forget this all happened and ignore each other?" Damon asked in a calm voice and she looked over at him with a deeply guilty look on her face. "I just want to know what's going on, Grace. Is that so much to ask?"

"I know, I know you want the truth. But it's so hard to explain, I don't even know what's going on myself, Damon-"

"Try, Grace. Please, just try." Damon slammed his glass down on the table as he walked towards her taking her hands looking deep into her chocolate-brown orbs. "Let me in."

"You were him. You were Connor and you were trying to kill me." She quickly announced and he looked down at her confused. "I need to go shower, Damon." She pulled away from her boyfriend looking down at her blood covered body which was now dry and sticky making her feel nauseous. "I'm sorry. Can I talk about it when I get out?" The young vampire questioned and slowly he nodded his head letting her go.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion it was early in the morning yet that didn't seem to stop Hayley and the other hybrids minus Tyler from pouring herself a shot of whiskey just as Tyler walked into the room surprised to see she was still up celebrating the life of Dean, the hybrid that had been brutally killed by Connor because he was sired by Klaus to be a meat shield.<p>

"You're still going?" Tyler questioned in surprise as she downed yet another shot quickly before he could even attempt to take it away from her. "I drank enough last night and then I slept, which is what you guys should have done."

"We're just paying our respects to Dean." One of the hybrids from across the room informed him as he brought the glass bottle of vodka up to his lips and downed a large swig of the burning liquid.

"That's great, Chris, but could you pay them at a bar instead?" Tyler ordered as he looked around to see the supply of alcohol that had kept at their house was almost completely gone due to the hybrids high tolerance for the substance.

"Don't be mad." Hayley pouted as she prowled towards him like a feisty lioness. "We're celebrating out fallen hybrid friend." She reminded him as she brought the bottle up to his lips, tilting his head back and making a shot in his mouth.

As he brought his head back up the cold liquid dribbled from his mouth as he swallowed, she was quick to reach up and dry it with her thumb bringing that down to her mouth and sucking it in humming at the taste.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you." A heavy British voice came from behind them and they both looked over to see Klaus wander into the room holding his own bottle of whiskey that he was enjoying on his own.

"I didn't know you were here." Tyler instinctively took a step away from the pretty, brunette wolf in front of him glaring across at the Original, he had been the main reason Dean was dead. He only did it because he was sired to Klaus.

"Clearly." Klaus muttered as he looked between him and Hayley with a smirk on his lips. "I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learn that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that my vampire Grace killed the hunter."

Tyler snarled as he shook his head from side to side looking up at the Original. "Since when is Grace _your_ vampire?" He pressed cocking his eye brow making Klaus smirk to himself taking another swig from his bottle.

"And maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Hayley was quick to added stepping forward with a deadly, protective look on her face about the hybrids that were sired to him.

"Maybe you should mind your own business, wolf girl." Klaus replied in a harsh voice as he glared down at her she just continued to glare back hands on her hips, still a little tipsy from the alcohol that hadn't left her system.

"What do you care if Connor's dead anyway?" Tyler quizzed as he stared over at the Original with a curious look on his tanned face but Klaus just shook his head smirking lightly.

"I have my reasons." The Original hybrid informed them mysteriously and Tyler narrowed his eyes at him. "They've ceased to matter. Cheers." He raised his bottle before bringing it up to his lips and taking a long swing.

The front door to the mansion and Tyler was quick to act as he opened it to see his girlfriend standing there holding a cardboard box in her arms and a sad look on her face, she stepped over the threshold into the house ignoring the parade of hybrids in the other room.

"I brought your stuff." She informed him in a small voice as she looked down into the box of things he'd given to her or left over her house that she wouldn't need anymore. "Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

"Care, this isn't a good time." Tyler tried to reason with her, he just wanted to talk about this but she wasn't having anything of it as she shoved the box into his hands making him hold all of his things.

"Just take it." She ordered giving him a painful look both of them were trying to ignore that they were making a scene but it was hard with a smirking Original standing across from them still nursing his bottle of alcohol.

"Barbie." He called her nickname and she turned to look at him flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder as she did so, narrowing her silvery orbs in the process. "By the break-up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley." He announced and the blonde continued to say nothing. "Alright, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere." He informed the other hybrids.

Tyler narrowed his eyes over at the Original before asking. "For what?"

"I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate." Klaus smirked wildly as he looked between the vampire girl and the wolf girl in the room before he exited with his other hybrids in tow.

Slowly Caroline turned as the final sired hybrid left and she closed the door as she turned back around she was grinning brightly at the two. "Do you think he brought it?" She questioned excitedly.

"Hell, I brought it." Hayley informed the vampire making her giggle as she stood next to her boyfriend looking at him lovingly before looking back over at the wolf whom had told her that the Original was there.

"Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Hayley." Caroline thanked her accordingly and she only shrugged as if it was nothing, Tyler was quick to cuddle his girlfriend cutely holding her close to him as he placed a peck on her forehead.

"You girls are good liars." Tyler complimented them both before kissing the vampire heatedly on the lips leaving Hayley standing looking on with a mixture of jealousy and awkwardness running through her veins.

* * *

><p>Letting the warm water run over her body Grace couldn't believe she actual felt relaxed for one after everything that had happened, although she wasn't looking forward to going into more detail with Damon what had happened, it felt insane in her own mind.<p>

She was caught by surprise when she saw a pool of blood on the blood, moving back she glanced up at the shower head to see it was perfectly normal water coming out, letting out a small breath she resumed her wash until she looked down at her feet to see even more blood than before.

Clearly freaked out by what was happening she slammed her hand against the knob twisting the water off and walked from the shower as quick as she could grabbing a towel wrapping it tightly around her.

* * *

><p>In the parlour room of the Salvatore boarding house Damon was sitting there nursing a blood mixed with bourbon when his brother walked in holding his phone, he was just waiting for the call from Klaus, the younger brother knew he must be in town by now, out for blood.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Stefan questioned looking across at his brother as he grabbed a glass as he grabbed his own bourbon for him to enjoy.

"Great. You know, my girlfriend just jammed a knife into my neck because she thought I was a hunter that she killed, it felt great." Damon muttered sarcastically as he ran his hands through his raven black hair trying desperately to understand what was happening with his girlfriend.

Stefan's phone began to ring in his pocket, he dragged it out and looked down at it with a frown. "It's Klaus." He informed his older brother looking down at the name on his phone.

"Oh, time to face the music." Damon taunted but he wasn't even in the mood to be playful, there were too many things playing on his mind, even though he continued to talk anyway. "Pay the piper. Dance with the devil."

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing." Stefan glared over at him earning another look from Damon. "If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us." He announced trying to warn his brother.

"Quit avoiding him, that means shady." Damon told him brother in a firm voice as he referred to how his younger brother wasn't answering his phone. "Shady people get outed." The raven haired vampire added.

Stefan didn't waste anytime in answering his phone and Damon disappeared into his room waiting for Grace to reappear from where she would be getting dressed into a new clean, blood free set of clothes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Klaus hissed as he approached the drive way of the boarding house, he figured that if Stefan wouldn't come to him, then he'd go to the house full of vampires.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." If he'd been able to even get a little help, even from his brother that day then the hunter wouldn't have escaped straight and ran into Grace's fangs.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But lets accentuate the positives, shall we?" Klaus offered as he casually walked up the large drive way, one hand in his pocket. "The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" She taunted smirking into the distance.

"You're using your calm voice today." Stefan noted how the hybrid wasn't anger but rather calm and collect, which didn't really seem to be in the hybrids vocabulary. "Who's getting killed?"

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about my beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" The Original questioned and the younger vampire creased his eye brows, how did he know about that Grace had seen Connor instead of Damon.

"What do you know about that?" Stefan pressed shoving his hand into his pocket staring at the front door biting his bottom lip trying to find the logic of the situation in his head.

"I'll tell you." Klaus promised in a sure voice as he approached the heavy front door of the Salvatore house which he would easily be able to get into due to no humans living there. "Where are you?"

"I'm are my house."

"How convenient, so am I." The door swung open and in waltz Klaus looking more handsome than ever smiling at his vampire friend. "So, Grace is a little distressed?" He looked around for the little brunette but couldn't see her anywhere.

"You need to get out before Damon comes out here and makes you leave." Stefan growled at him as he walked towards the hybrid with a hard look on your face. "It's bad enough me talking to you on the phone, but now you're here? What do you know?"

"I killed the original five hunters, remember?" Klaus quizzed reminding the young vampire of how he protected his family from the people who tried to kill them due to the emotions of his sister. "When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan eyed the hybrid curiously, whatever what was happening to Grace just seemed as if it was going to get worse from what was being said by the Original.

"The hunter was spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him." Klaus explained with a frown, he was beginning to take this very serious now and the younger vampire could sense that.

"Grace isn't going anywhere with you. Damon has her basically on high security lock down in that room, there is no way you're going to be able to get past him. She isn't going anywhere with you, Klaus."

"He can not protect her the way I can, Stefan. You have to understand if she stays here then she'll take her own life before the day is out." Klaus hissed as him taking a step forward. "Do you want her to die? I don't."

Shaking her head from side to side Stefan refused to let the hybrid take the brunette. "She's stronger than that."

"Is she?" The hybrid questioned as he cocked any eye brow. "Believe me, it's for her own good. I'm only trying to help her." He stated and Stefan gave him a weary look.

* * *

><p>Grace looked at herself in the mirror, she had decided that after everything that happened today all she wanted to wear was a nice, simple, comfortable outfit. She an oversized grey long-sleeved sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans seemed to suffice.<p>

As she ran her fingers through her now dry, slightly curled chocolate-brown hair in the mirror she was startled when she saw Connor looking at her through the mirror, she turned abruptly gasping loudly staring at the deceased through wide eyes.

The hunter pressed his long fingers to his neck, gathering some blood on the tips inspecting it for a moment before holding it out in front of her. Grace could smell it; still warm, fresh, tempting. Not being able to help it when her fangs extended from her gums making her wince as her pouted pink lips hung open exposing her deadly fangs to him, almost drooling for the blood in front of her.

"Would you like some, Ripper? I know you can't resist." He wavered his fingers under her nose and her eyes turned their threatening black colour. "Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror. Look at what a monster you've become? Do you even scare yourself anymore, or is it just a mixture of sick thrilled pleasure?" He questioned as she glanced behind her into the fogged mirror at herself.

"This isn't me. I'm good." She whispered trying so hard to put her face back to normal but would not matter how much she tried to not think about the blood. "I'm not this person. I don't want to be this person."

"You were this person when you snapped my arm and threatened to break every bone in my body. You were also this person when you drained my body of blood. Do you know what that felt like? I felt everything until the moment when I finally died, I was begging for death because I had a monster on me. Admit it you're a monster! You're a Ripper! You deserve to die! Admit it!"

"No!" Grace screamed as she ran from the room straight into Damon's arms trying to hold back tears, he held her tightly in his arms asking her what was wrong over and over, she could still feel her fangs extended. "I can't make them go away. He won't... I can't... My face." She whispered.

"Look at me." Damon pulled her face up so she was looking at him, her eyes were completely closed, to him her face was completely normal, pale but normal. No veins, no fangs, no redness around her eyes. "Gracie, your face is fine. Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Open your eyes. Look at me."

Prying her eyes open she expected to look up at the loving face of her boyfriend but when she did she only saw Connor, tearing herself from his arms she fell down again quickly scrambling back up to her feet moving back so far she hit the wall staring at him with such fear in her eyes.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty-four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you!" Connor barked at her, reminding her once again that she had killed him, she quickly zipped across the room opening the door wide and running down it standing on her own rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she looked to her side to see Klaus standing there smiling at her and Stefan, too.

"Grace! Grace wait!" Damon called as he ran down the hall after her, the hybrid didn't waste any time in grabbing her, holding her bridal style giving the raven haired vampire a look before zipping them from the house. "Grace!"

The brothers were quick to follow the from the house but the hybrid was too quick leaving them on the porch both looking extremely worried, Stefan reached over and patted his brother on the back carefully but assuring.

* * *

><p>At Mystic Fall High, Jeremy was standing in the middle of the hallway staring down intently at his hand trying to work out how the hunters mark had got there when he had done nothing in order to get it, Connor had died by Grace's hand and it had magically appeared not even an hour later. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach seeing that Matt was standing there.<p>

"Hey, do you see anything on my hand?" The younger human questioned and the blond answered by just shaking his head, he couldn't see anything that looked odd about it, and he most certainly couldn't see the tattoo. "What if I told you I saw the beginning of a mark like Connor's?"

"Are you serious?" Matt questioned as he looked down at his hand once more, he seriously couldn't see anything, once again Jeremy was the only able to see the hunters mark like the first time with Connor.

"It showed up after he died." The brunette explained biting his bottom lip. "He told me that I was a potential. That that's why I could see his mark." He added explaining the whole story to Matt whom at the moment seemed to be his only real friend who he spent time with.

"So what does that make you?" The human questioned creasing his eye brows looking up at Jeremy confused. "Like, the next chosen one or something." They stopped their conversation when they heard more people approaching.

Turning to look they saw Elena, pretty April Young and Professor Shane carrying artefacts whilst walking towards them smiling happily. "Hey guys." She announced cheerfully standing in front of them with her same happy-go-lucky smile.

"Hey April." Matt smiled at her, Jeremy was trying to get out a greeting to the raven black-haired girl but he was so engrossed in looking down at the brand new tattoo on his arm that no one else seemed to see.

"well, don't let her do the heavy lifting." Shane scolded playfully looking at the two burly boys in front of him. I found her wandering the hallways with this." He showed the giant rock that he was holding. "Just teasing." He informed them and they all let out breathy laughs. "I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff." Shane juggles the rock to shake both Matt and Jeremy's hand. "Atticus Shane, please call me Shane, I beg you." He insisted with a kind smile towards both boys. "Thank you guys for helping, I really appreciate it. You all get free admission to my free exhibit." He joked before walking away with the large rock.

"Why does he look so familiar?" April questioned tilting her head to the side as she watched the Professor walk away down the hall on his own, greeting over volunteers and thanking them politely.

Jeremy creased his eye brows at her before shaking his head, looking over at his sister and then back to the blue-eyed girl. "No idea."

April just shrugged her shoulders before remembering that she needed to speak with Matt about Rebekah, it was obvious that Caroline's compulsion had worked and she had forgotten everything she had seen about yesterday. "Hey, um, have you seen Rebekah? She said she was gonna help me look into what caused the explosion at my dad's farm and then she just-"

"Disappeared, yeah I know." Matt confirmed as he picked up a heavy-looking cardboard box wandering off leaving the three on their own. The raven haired vampire looking innocently at the soon-to-be hunter and the vampire thinking she'd done something wrong, when really the human was just pissed they had to lie to her, to compel her into forgetting things, he knew what that felt like, to be kept in the dark about this forsaken town.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon had decided it was time to get some help in tracking Grace and the only person they could think of was their witch friend, Bonnie. They all stood in the parlour room of the Salvatore boarding house.<p>

"You lost her?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she looked between them confused, wondering how it had been possible to let the brunette vampire slip under their radar without either of them knowing where she is.

"We didn't exactly lose her, we just don't know where she is." Stefan explained as he looked down at his phone, Elena had continued to ignore his texts and calls. It turned out even his sisters disappearance with Klaus wasn't enough to call her siblings side into action, Stefan could understand what she was going through but just hated seeing it. "I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse."

"How does Klaus even know about this?" Bonnie looked at them and Damon scoffed loudly as he knocked back yet another bourbon, it really seemed to be helping with the pain of losing his girlfriend, whom the crazy hybrid had stolen dragging off to God knows where.

"How does Klaus know anything?" Damon quipped looking down at the witch through glowing eyes. "Guy's like a billion years old." He added rolling his eyes as he poured himself another drink of his favourite.

"He said it was a witch's curse." The younger brother announced looking down at the witch in front of him, hoping that she might have something in her arsenal to stop Grace's hallucinations of the dead hunter that was going to haunt her until she killed herself, his final vampire kill.

Bonnie frowned heavily as she looked up at the two vampires, they knew her magic didn't work like it used to, she was basically useless to them at the moment until Shane helped her enough. "You know if I could do anything to help, I would. But I-"

"But nothing." Damon hissed cutting her off with a startling look, his brother gave him a look from beside which seemed to calm him. "Wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever." He patronized her and she glared up at him.

"The spirits won't let me do the magic I'd need to break the curse." She explained shaking her head from side to side, remembering the last time she was able to do magic, Shane had helped her through hypnosis, maybe he had some information for them. "But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything." She added confidently.

"Great." Stefan nodded his head as he pulled on his leather jacket grabbing his keys. "You two go do your thing."

"Where are you going?" Damon pressed giving his brother a look, Grace had just been hauled off to Klaus' territory and he was about to take off without another word.

"I'm going to get her back." He informed him taking off before Damon could ask anymore words, frustrated the raven haired vampire launched his glass at the wall making the witch in front of him flinch.

* * *

><p>Over at Klaus' mansion, the hybrid had the tiny, feather light vampire thrown over his shoulder fireman style as he walked through making sure she couldn't shake lose and run about the town trying to find ways to end her life, he was worried for her that was why he was doing this.<p>

"Klaus, you can't... you can't just do this." She tried to wiggle out of his but he only smirked he nodded at his sired hybrid Chris as he opened a door to a room which had no windows and only one exit the front door. "Klaus, put me down! Please. This is making me nauseous." She referred to the fact that she was upside down.

"Certainly." He placed her carefully on her feet smiling down at her brushing her hair from her face making sure it fell in all the right places. "There perfect." He assured her and she looked up at him wondering why she was here. "I apologise for the lack of window; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking of your daylight necklace and burning yourself to death in the sun. Wouldn't want that now would we, love?"

Grace shook her head from side to side before looking up into his patient mixed coloured orbs. "I'm not going to kill myself. I would never do that." She informed him in a hard voice but he only placed his hand delicately on her own.

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did." He announced and she looked up at him suddenly, he had once wanted to end his life but of course being an Original couldn't die any other way than a white oak stake. "Problem is, I'm immortal."

"You... You went through this?" She whispered referring to what she was going through, it made her feel slightly better than someone as strong, yet absolutely insane as Niklaus had also gone through this.

"Yes, I did." Klaus confirmed nodding his head at the dreadfully painful memories of all the ways he attempted to end his life. "For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." He explained and she looked up at him with a look filled with sympathy and sorrow.

"So, you knew that the hunter had to be kept alive." Grace muttered as she looked down suddenly feeling so stupid for what she had done out of anger. "Why did I do it? My sister hates me. She won't let me see my family-"

"Why would she do that?" There was a rough edge to Klaus' voice she glanced up to see the angered look on his face. "Why would she deny you that?" He pressed and she shook her head softly. "Tell me, Grace."

"She said... She said I'm not the same person I was, she thinks I'm a... Ripper." She explained and the hybrid looked down at her intrigued. "I don't know what I am." She whispered and he gently rubbed her hand giving her an assuring smile. "How did you make it stop?" She questioned in a light voice.

"I didn't." Klaus admitted looking down at the doe eyed girl. "Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." He added as he walked over to the door of the room opening it and looking back at her. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Stefan was speaking on his phone with Caroline trying to find a way to get Grace out of Klaus' grasp and back into their home where they would be able to keep her safe. "He's got Grace. I need Tyler to get the other hybrids away, so I can get her out. I know I'm probably asking the impossible."<p>

"Actually, you're not."

* * *

><p>As soon Stefan found out that they would be able to get help from the hybrids he was over to the Lockwood mansion as soon as he could to find out what they could do to help him.<p>

"Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond." Tyler started from where he stood across from the vampire. "She showed me what do ho, how to help. When she showed up here I thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out she's been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them from under Klaus." He informed him.

"So... are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?" Stefan questioned, he could most certainly use this against Klaus in order to get Grace back in their protection.

"That's exactly what he's telling you." Caroline's eyes flashed with glee so happy that they would be able to help.

* * *

><p><em>Sitting in the middle of the bed on her own Grace hadn't seen the hunter in a while but it felt like something was coming, something big. Closing her eyes for a minute she opened when she heard a crackling sound. Looking around her eyes caught a flickering in the corner of the room.<em>

_A fire. It was spreading fast towards the bed, engulfing the entire room and Connor standing next to it smirking arms crossed over his chest. "Isn't this the way your parents died? You really did deserve to die with them, so you are going to." He added and she ran to the door the thick black smoke was filling the room fast making her cough and splutter._

_"Help! Help!" She screamed slamming her fists against the reenforced door, tears in her eyes as she hit after. "Help! Klaus! Please! Help me!" She began to cough as she fell weakly to her knees. "Help! Please! Klaus!"_

* * *

><p>Waking up with a gasp Grace looked around the room she had been locked away in taking deep breaths of fresh air, it had all just been a terrible nightmare. Letting out a sigh she threw her legs over the bed and sat there for a moment until she heard the door open and the hybrid Chris wandered into the room.<p>

"Hey. Klaus asked me to bring you some things. Clothes. Toothbrush." He handed them to her in a black duffel bag, had the hybrid been back to the boarding house and taken her things creasing her eye brows she looked at the bag as he rested it on the bed next to her. "He, uh, he said you're going to be here until he figures out where to put you."

"Just... Please go away." Grace muttered rubbing her eyes and Chris left the room, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today plus her dream about the fire had scared her more than ever, although when she had asked to be left alone she wasn't talking to the hybrid.

"I can't." Connor's voice came from across the room and she looked up at him with a deathly look on her face. "I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

"Great." Grace admitted as she looked up into his eyes. "It felt so good to drink all your blood, you know why? Because at least now you're no longer here and you can't hurt my family." She added narrowing her eyes. "Are you happy now? You got the truth didn't you?"

"I'm not happy, Grace. I'm dead." Connor informed her like she didn't already know, she crossed her arms over her chest looking up at him. "Did you know I had a family?" Her heart sunk into her stomach and she gulped. "I was doing this to protect my family. I had a brother, parents. More than you have at the moment."

"I'm sorry-"

"I thought you were happy I was dead..." Connor wandered towards her. "Did you like that little dream I induced, no Klaus there to save you that time was there. I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath."

"I'm not going to let you do this to me. I'm not going to let you end my life."

"Why not? You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, right? Then one day you leave town with Klaus and you came back a Ripper. Don't you blame him for that? I would, but then again I would be able to control myself, unlike some people."

"I don't blame him." Grace hissed looking over at him growling like it was going to accept the hallucination of Connor. "What happened to me is no one's fault but my own. I couldn't control myself, no one told me to drain him." She stood up and turned away looking at the painting on the wall.

"You don't want to listen to me? Fine." Connor shrugged his shoulders, Grace heard a whoosh of air and as she turned back around she saw someone she never expected to see.

"Then how about you and I have a little chat." Elena offered staring at Grace through devilish eyes, the smaller brunette narrowed her eyes.

Grace blanked for a moment looking around for the hunter but he was nowhere to be seen, this must have been what Klaus was talking about when he said the hallucinations turning into stranger forms. "Elena?"

"How's it going, sis?"

* * *

><p>Elena and Jeremy were standing just outside of Professor Shane's seminary talking about all of his ancient artefacts, the siblings were speaking about Grace and how the human wasn't allowed to be around her for a while.<p>

"Are you telling me that we're banned from seeing each other? Doesn't it seem a little harsh to keep her away from her family, Elena?"

"I'm asking you to trust me on this, Jeremy. There's something off with her at the moment, she isn't the same Grace that we know and love and until her and Damon face up to that fact then I'm not allowing her to see you. She's dangerous."

"Are you serious?" Jeremy scoffed loudly looking down at his vampire sister. "I'm not sure if this is your new emotions talking, or what... But the Grace I know has stood by you through everything that you've been through."

"I'm not saying she hasn't-"

"She stood by you against Klaus and the Originals, she helped you when you were having vampire problems, remember when you couldn't keep the blood down? She was there standing by your side, helping you out of situations every time. She looks out for you, Elena." Jeremy shook his head from side to side. "Maybe it's time you stepped back and looked at the bigger picture in all of this. Grace is looking to you for support and help, for once." He added before wandering off leaving her on her own to think.

* * *

><p>Just inside the gym Shane was giving his lecture to the students who actually seemed quite interested in all of it. April and Matt were stood towards the front next to each other listening to the professor speak.<p>

"You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month." He informed them all holding up the artefact for them all to see.

"Oh, I just remember how I know him." April announced in a whisper looking up at the blond whom looked at her intrigued. "Through my dad."

"That guy knew your dad?"

"Yeah, he taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year." She remembered smiling as she continued to listen to the Professors interesting words.

"It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of the lady witch who loved him, a woman named Ketsia." Shane informed them all as he held the large rock in his hands, it was weathered and old-looking. "Sadly for Ketsia, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Ketsia killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'."

Damon was beginning to grow bored with this story as himself and Bonnie stood in the same room, he glanced down at his phone to see Stefan hadn't got back to him at all. "You got this?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'll bring him to you."

The vampire was beginning to walk away when Shane said something that caught his attention. "Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again..." The blue-eyed vampire stopped in his tracks listening further. "Regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is an old rock." He joked and everybody in the room laughed, minus Damon who had vanished from the room by this point. "Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." He told the students graciously as they all begin to explore.

Shane couldn't help but notice Bonnie in the crowd and quickly wandered towards her with a charming smile plastered on his face. "Hey, you made it."

"Nice cautionary tale." Bonnie giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair light a blush over her cheeks. "Ketsia sounds like a badass." She added thoughtfully nodding her head.

Shane smirked a little before replying. "Nothing compared to Silas."

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the windowless room she was watched her hallucination of a sister wander around the room running her fingers over the priceless original paintings that were hung elegantly but claustrophobic feeling room in the room.<p>

The hallucination turned and looked over her shoulder to see the stoic look on her sisters face, arms crossed over her chest, her chocolate-brown eyes never looking away from her making sure she wouldn't change into someone else.

"Do you ever stop _brooding_?" Elena cocked her eye brow as she placed both of her hands on her hips. "I mean, let's be honest if you're not killing innocent humans or brooding then you're crying... It's pathetic really, I mean, it makes me wonder why Damon is still with you, he could have so much more, and let's be honest you were never really honest about your feelings with Klaus, were you?"

"Shut up!" Grace ordered as she advanced on Elena whom just stood there on her not threatened at all by her deadly low tone which seemed to it her dark side so well. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You're just like Fayth... Or worse Rebekah, you know, maybe Damon is trying to turn you into barbie Original, I mean, he did hook up with her, right? Whilst the two of you were still together? Oh no, he almost did, you walked in on them-"

"Shut up, Elena!"

"Wow, a lot of pent-up aggression in there, huh? Sounds like you've wanted to say that to the real Elena for quite some time..." She smirked a little before taking a step towards her sister. "He doesn't love you anymore, you know that right? You are most certainly not the girl that he fell in love with, I mean, at least when you were human he was all you wanted and now Klaus walks into the picture and you sleep with him? What else happened on your little road trip? What else didn't you tell Damon about."

"We kissed once, Damon knows about that. Nothing else happened." Grace hissed and she launched herself across the room about to attack her sister forgetting that she was actually hallucination but she knew how to push all of her buttons so well.

Slamming into a brick wall with a lot of force Grace groaned holding her arm as she slid down looking up at the ceiling trying to find her sanity, which seemed to be a very hard task. She was shuddering hard wrapping her good arm around the broken one setting it back into place with a loud snap which she just grimaced at.

* * *

><p>Wandering into Alaric's old class room a look of nostalgia spread across the raven haired vampire face as he took a seat at his desk, opening the draw he found one of his friends hidden bottles of bourbon, smirking he took it out and propped his feet up on the table just looking around the room.<p>

"You're missing all the adventure, pal." Damon remarked to the empty room but in heart he was talking to his deceased best friend, he took a long swig of the bourbon when the door suddenly opened and Bonnie walked in followed by Shane.

"Shane, this is my friend, Damon." Bonnie informed the professor gesturing over to the vampire whom still sat there casually drinking the alcohol. "He's kind of an expert of this stuff too." Due to him being a vampire and alive for over 100 years, he was most certainly an expert.

"I audited your class. Very enlightening." Damon informed him with a smirk on his face as he reached over and shook his hand,

"That's right, I remember you." Shane nodded, he remembered the raven haired man sitting towards the back with the brunette, both of them talking through the lecture. "What's your specialty?" He questioned curiously.

"The origin of a species." Damon replied and the Professor couldn't help the chuckle that crawled up his throat, earning a look from both the witch and the vampire.

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for the distinction."

"Not that species." Damon announced slyly giving him a look and Shane finally caught his drift, he was into the supernatural side of things as well as he was.

"You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome." Shane nodded his head smiling a little as Damon sat up straight in his chair placing the bourbon glass on the table.

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." The vampire informed him as he pulled out a sketch of the hunters mark handing it over to Shane who just seemed surprised to see it before his eyes.

"This is the hunter's mark." He announced and the witch looked over at the raven haired vampire with a hopeful look on her face. "Where did you get this?" He quizzed looking up at the two suspiciously.

"Came to me in a dream." Damon replied sarcastically making sure he was continuously vague with the Professor so he didn't away too much information. "Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?"

"Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something." Shane joked adding a laugh into the equation Damon looked at him for a moment before laughing a little too.

"Metaphorically speaking."

"Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until..."

Bonnie looked over at the hunter with wide eyes. "Until?"

"Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials." Shane went on to explain and something clicked in Damon as he pulled his phone out of his pocket smiling gently. "Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go and grab it for you?" He suggested kindly.

"That'd be great." Damon muttered as he continued looking down at his phone, the hunter's drawing was put on the table which he quickly snatched up putting back in his pocket. "Hey, thanks." He called before the Professor left the room leaving the two alone.

"How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?"

"Yeah, about that." Damon smirked as he held his phone to his ear waiting for the person to pick up and when he did he smiled. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed." Damon glanced over Bonnie him with a sly look on his face.

* * *

><p>Back over at Klaus' mansion, Tyler and Stefan walk into the large parlour room to see Chris was there waiting for them like it had been arranged they were going to find a way to get Grace out of there without the Original even knowing she was gone, which seemed impossible but it wasn't going to be.<p>

"Thanks for meeting us." The hybrid announced kindly and Chris looking around fearfully just incase Klaus had been lurking, if he knew what they would planning he wouldn't hesitate killing them all.

"Yeah, but make it fast, Klaus will be back soon." Chris announced looking over at the unsired hybrid whom just chuckled gently shaking his head from side to side.

"No, he won't."

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill Klaus was sitting up at the bar nursing a glass of deep red wine whilst stewing over his day when suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him, high heels if he wasn't mistaken, and usually he never was.<p>

"Place is pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it." A light voice announced and he looked over his shoulder to see the blonde vampire standing there with her jacket in hand, she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Barbie." He announced and she grimaced at him, she hated it when he called her that, or even acknowledge her for that matter. "To what do I owe the... pleasure?" He questioned, if he was honest he didn't really want to be here with her either but company was company after all

Caroline tried to act tough and in charge but again a 1000 year old Original hybrid there was no in charge got her, only not getting killed by his anger if he found out what they were planning. "I want you to give Grace back."

He couldn't help the chuckle that crept up his throat. "Ah, I see the _men_ sent you because they think I wouldn't kill a female." Klaus took a long sip of his wine thinking it over. "Well, nice try, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Grace is my vampire and as much as you want to say that she doesn't love me, or whatever your little speech if you have prepared for todays encounter just know... I am only doing this to help her." He added and she scoffed loudly looking down at the Original. "Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already." He reminded her with a smirk.

"That's none of your business, actually." Caroline narrowed her eyes over at him and he nodded his head accepting that it was her personal businessmen and he wasn't allowed to be involved considering Tyler was no longer sired to him.

"Ah, so you see where I'm coming from in regards to Grace. Terrific, now that we're on the same page can I at least offer you a drink to celebrate staying out of each others personal lives?" He offered and she hesitated before taking a seat next to him. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p>"All you need to do is get me access to Grace and I'll take it from there." Stefan informed the hybrid thinking it was going to be that easy, but Chris had a long look of hesitation on his face, if Klaus ever found out, he knew who would be on patrol.<p>

"Please, man, help us and then you can disappear. You'll be free." Tyler offered and it was all too tempting for the other hybrid but he knew what could happen if you tried to walk away from this life.

"Yeah, until Klaus sends on of his other hybrids after me..."

"Hayley and I got your back." Tyler informed him kindly and it actually reassured him. "We'll make sure nothing happens."

* * *

><p>Her patience was now wearing even more thin as Elena kept wandering around her, the sound of tapping heels was making her head ache and to add all the talking from the hallucinations end into it all she was ready to rip someones head off.<p>

"I was always the better sister wasn't it? I mean, even when I was a human I was always willing to sacrifice myself for my friends-"

"Except when they were the ones that got hurt because of you!" Grace hissed looking over at the hallucination whom for the slightest moment looked hurt before regaining its composure running her hands through her hair. "I always stood by you, through anything. Even if it went again Damon, I was there for you, no matter what! And this is how you repay me!? By cutting me off from my family!?"

"You're a Ripper, sweetie. You're dangerous to everyone around you. I mean, if I were you'd I'd just up and leave Mystic Falls, wouldn't think twice about it. Or better yet, just kill myself." She announced and Grace took a moment to take it all in. "I bet they'd all be relived if you were gone. Damon included."

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"Ugh, why not?" Elena looked over at her through narrowed eyes. "I mean, Damon and Klaus have to grow bored of you at some point. Your family doesn't want you anymore. You're a Ripper. You are nothing anymore. You're a monster, Grace. You deserve to die." Her words stung as Grace took a seat on the chair holding back tears, she wouldn't give into the hallucinations.

* * *

><p>Just on the other side of the room Chris had come to his decision to help the vampire trapped in Klaus' mansion. Walking down the hall he saw two sired hybrids standing at the door, he would have to get them away so he could get Stefan in.<p>

"Klaus said you have to go to Tyler." Chris informed the both of them who share a skeptical look.

"Why?" The dark-haired female questioned.

"Something bout his girl Caroline. I'll take over." He announced and the both nod their heads before walking away leaving the house to find Tyler.

after a couple of seconds of Chris standing on watch he heard footsteps, looking down the hall he saw Stefan approaching looking like he was on a mission. With a bit of hesitation Chris handed over the keys and left quickly to go find Tyler.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ground with her knees pulled into her chest Grace had a thoughtful look on her face as the only door to the room unlocked, she looked up to see Connor entering the room but little did she know it was actually Stefan only due to her hunter's curse she was still seeing him as the hunter she had killed.<p>

"Grace. Hey." His voice was small as he took steps towards her but the younger vampire freaked out moving back away from him scrambling to her feet ordering him to stay away from her. "Hey, it's ok. It's me." Stefan assured her. "Let me help you."

Without another thought Grace zipped over to the bed, pulling out a loose lead pipe wielding it in her hands, she rushed towards him but Stefan managed to fight her off the first time when she shoved him back against the wall he was defenceless for a moment and she didn't hesitate to shove the pipe into his stomach rushing from the room with her supernatural speed leaving the older vampire wounded.

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie were standing in the hallway of artefacts as the witch was reading all of the Professors papers on the Five, she shook the papers at the vampire aggressively and he glanced down at her.<p>

"How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?" She ordered in astonishment, when he came to the younger Gilbert she was usually one of the first to know, now she wasn't involved at all.

"The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations." Damon replied and she glared over at him before they heard two people run into the room Jeremy and Elena.

"Is everything ok? Is it Grace?" Jeremy questioned before there was a loud growl that erupted from Damon, they turned to look at him but he was just staring at Elena.

"Who the hell said you were invited to this? You don't even want Grace as a sister anymore, why the hell are you here?" Damon announced and the witch looked over at the newborn slightly surprised at the way they were acting. "I want you to leave."

"No-"

"It wasn't an option, Elena. Get out or I'll throw you out." He warned and before she left she looked at the other two in the room and just left thinking about what a huge mistake she had made making Grace not be able to see her family.

"We figured out how to help her. You need to kill a vampire." Bonnie informed him and he smiled a little nodding his head.

"Great. Give me a stake, I'll kill Damon right now." Jeremy informed them both, no matter how much Elena was in the wrong with kicking Grace out she still didn't deserve to be treated like that no matter what had gone on between them it was just between them.

"Easy, Van Helsing." Damon rolled his eyes. "We'll get you one. Don't worry." He added before his phone began to ring in his pocket, he pulled it out looking down to see his brother was calling.

"Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie warned the human placing the stacks of papers into his hands as the vampire answered his phone.

"You can rest easy, brother. We figure out how to solve our little Grace problem." He announced proudly a wide grin on his face but Stefan didn't sound too good on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, well, no we have a bigger one. I... I lost her." Stefan replied and his older brothers blood ran cold for a minute, how had he managed to lose her, she was locked away with Klaus.

"I think my hearing must be off, what did you say, Stef?"

"She's in bad shape." Stefan informed him as he pushed up from the floor the lead pipe now fully removed from his abdomen. "I tried to help her but she attacked me. Listen, you go find her, alright? Talk her down, she'll listen to you. Just tell me what I need to do..."

* * *

><p>Back in the Grill, Caroline felt her phone go off yet again, glancing down she saw all these messages from Stefan telling her that Grace had escaped and her heart stopped, she knew she had to tell Klaus and knew that she was going to get the brunt of his anger.<p>

"So, here's the thing, I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Grace." Caroline announced innocently and from just beside her the hybrid rolled his eyes.

"You don't say..."

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go in the house and break her out, which he did." She admitted and slowly he turned his head to be looking at her, she could already see the anger rising in his eyes. "And, don't get mad, but then he lost her."

Klaus got up in anger, knocking his glass over and grabbing his jacket of the back of the chair about to leave when suddenly Caroline stepped out in front of him. "I don't care if your Grace's friend or not, if you don't move out of my way I _will_ kill you." He threatened.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations." Caroline quickly called as he stepped around her about to leave, but he stopped and turned back to her slowly now intrigued to hear how, he had suffered for years with the hunters curse and now it could be solved, he was interested.

"Ok, you have ten seconds to tell me."

* * *

><p>Her movements were slow and fragile as she clumsily walked through the deep forest just before dusk, the air was heavy as she ventured forth to her destination. She could still feel her hallucinations there following her every move but still felt the reality of branches scratching against her pale skin and the cold chill brushing against her exposed skin.<p>

"Are you ready to die yet? You know it's the only way out of this." Connor's deep husky voice reminded her and she was so deeply emotionally exhausted she slumped down against a tree, the sharp bark gnawing into her skin, almost shredding it but still making blood spill over.

When she looked up through dizzy eyes she saw Elena standing in front of her with a pointed smirk playing on her lips, pushing herself up from the tree she knew she wasn't far now, the sound of rushing water was filling her ears but almost birds chirping around her was reminding her how close it was to sunrise.

"You can't take back what you did, you know." Her hallucination of her sisters snide voice came from beside her keeping up with her swift pace through the uneven forest ground. "It can never be undone. The families can never get their members back. You're a monster. You deserve to die." She told her and the vampire stopped abruptly, she was here.

The old creek down by the Lockwood cellars, it was not too far from here not that long ago where she had first died when she was human but having vampire blood in her system, she had died by the hands of the werewolf Mason Lockwood, who had died for his crimes not too long after that. Wrapping her arms around herself she fell to her knees onto the cold, hard floor looking into the deep rippling water.

"Grace." A familiar voice came from behind her, she didn't even want to look around she knew that voice to well and didn't want to look into the judging eyes of her Gran. "Grace. Sweetie. Open your eyes. Look at me." She breathed as the vampire felt a hand against her bony shoulder, brining her head up she slowly opened her eyes to reveal the kind face of her Gran knelt there. "I know what you're going through. It's ok. This was where your life should have ended that night. This was where that werewolf killed you and you died. You died peacefully. Now pain. No gore. Just peace."

"I'm... I'm so lost, Gran. I need help." She stuttered over her words as for the first time that day tears poured over her eye lids slowly slipping down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared."

"I know you are, sweetie." Heidi nodded as she reached over and took Grace's face between her hands making her fully turn to face her as she then began to stroke her thick chocolate-brown hair supportively making her calm down. "But you know what to do, don't you?" The vampire hesitantly reached down and ran her finger tips over the silver chain to her daylight necklace. "That's right. The sun will go down and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Grace. You know it is. Admit it."

"Because I've become a monster. I'm a Ripper and I deserve to die." She whispered out feeling more tears pressing down her cheeks her heart pounding heavy in her chest as she clasped her hand around the necklace and sharply pulled until the metal clasp broke allowing it to fall off her neck, she looked down at it for a long moment before throwing it into the creek without a second thought.

They sat there waiting for the clock to run down but Grace was beginning to fight against her hallucinations, she didn't want to leave her family behind, she loved them even if they didn't love her, she wanted to spend an eternity with Damon, not leave him alone in this town, she loved him it was selfish to just opt out like this without even speaking to him first, without telling him she loved him.

Her heart rate increased as she looked down the creek to see dusk was drawing on faster than before, her breathing raising in her throat and her Gran seemed to notice this as she rubbed her back calmingly. "I can't do this." She whispered shaking her head from side to side, her wild brown hair falling over her eyes. "I can't leave Elena or Jeremy, or Stefan or Damon. I can't. I can't do that. They're my family. I can't leave them. I love them." She babbled like an idiot.

"Calm down. Calm down." Heidi breathed slowly and Grace looked over at her through manic rich brown orbs, her Gran stroked her cheek giving her that same smile she would give her when the young vampire would wake up from night terrors about what happened to her family. "Your friends. Your family. They're better off without you. Damon can move on with his life, go and do things without having to worry for you. Elena and Jeremy don't want you intruding on their lives anyway. Stefan can be happy with his girlfriend. Trust me, this is for the best." She assured her and the vampire sobbed a little nodding her head.

"You're – You're right... I'm sorry... I'm – I'm so sorry. I only ever wanted to make you proud, but I'm so sorry, Gran. I let you down. I became _this_. I'm sorry." She whimpered pathetically and Heidi cooed stroking her long hair carefully.

"You did make me proud, honey. When you were a telepath. But then you died and your parents were so happy they were going to see you again, see their beautiful human baby girl. But they couldn't because you became a monster, Damon corrupted you. They want to see you, Grace. You parents are waiting for you on the other side. Do you want to see them?" Slowly Grace nodded her head sniffling a little drying her eyes with the back of her hand muttering about how she missed them. "Then you know what has to happen."

"Gracie." Another voice came from behind her and she timidly looked over her shoulder to see Damon standing there, she pushed herself off the ground and turned to be facing him drying her eyes again that were leaking more tears. "Gracie, everything is going to be ok."

"How did you find me?" She quizzed looking at him, she wondered how he could possible know where she was, he wasn't even here when she had been killed by Mason, although she had been one the phone with him at the time, plus Stefan would have know but it was from none of those reasons that he knew where she was.

"I, uh, I got some hints... From Klaus." He admitted begrudgingly and she looked up at him a little confused, how would the hybrid had known where she was, he most certainly didn't know about her human death. "He figured you'd come back to the place where you'd die and I remembered where that was." He informed her and she frowned putting her head down.

"I'm a monster, Damon. I'm a Ripper. I kill people for fun. What have I become?" Her voice showed the clear disgust with herself as she shuddered heavily wrapping her arms around herself again, she looked up at him through pain filled chocolate-brown orbs.

"I know this looks bad at the moment but it's all a matter of perspective, honey. Personally, I think you're a great person. A trouble vampire but an amazing lover. I love you, Grace. And I think we should get home before you end up doing something you'll regret." He moved towards her speaking in a soft tone that wouldn't startle her or scare her off.

She wasn't looking at him through, because even though her hallucination of Elena and her Gran had vanished the original hallucination was still there taunting her with her from where he stood behind her boyfriend with a stoic look on his face.

"The sun will be up soon." Connor reminded her in a hard voice tilting his head to the side watching the timid vampire stand there, twisting and untwisting her fingers. "It's almost over." Somehow that managed to reassure her that she was doing the right thing, she looked over the creek to the the suns rays just begin to creep through the winding branches towards where they were standing.

"Grace, where's your necklace?" Damon's voice stopped her train of thought as he saw her bare neck, only one of the necklaces on there that he had given her for her birthday, the one that protected her from the sun was currently not, he could feel real terror taking over his body as she watched the sun intently. "Grace, where is your necklace?" He pressed further.

* * *

><p>Not too far away at the Lockwood mansion, Chris was just beginning to leave he had wasted no time in collecting all of his personally belongings, a small amount of clothes into an old duffel bag and was about to get out of that godforsaken town away from the crazy hybrid master.<p>

Hayley and Tyler were stood with him in the grand foyer seeing him off, they had assured him that he was going to be fine against Klaus and they were going to stick to the promise if it was the last thing they did. Chris had helped them, so they were helping him.

"You're doing a good thing, Chris." Tyler assured him with a kind smile, he was so loyal to his pack he was going to help every last one of them, with the help of his wolf friend Hayley, to be unsired from Klaus, if he could have that pleasure, that freedom again then they should be allowed it too.

"Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing can get me out-of-town." Chris smirked a little hiding his true feeling of fear under a macho attitude which the wolf just grinned at before walking towards him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Hayley had always had a soft spot for the hybrid, he was a good friend of hers and she was going to help him and keep him safe like she and Tyler had promised. "Call me when you're safe, ok?" She ordered him in her usual bossy tone before pulling away and standing next to her good friend arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah." The hybrid agreed before picking up his single duffel bag and walking towards the large wooden doors on the mansion pulling one open, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his hybrid master standing on the other side walking in, he instinctively took steps back dropping his bag to the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus questioned in a low voice, when the hybrid didn't answer he caught him by the throat rushing them across the room so he was smacked against the stairs still in the tight, death grip of the Original. "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" He tightened his grip cutting of Chris' air supply.

Tyler was quick to jump to his friends defence from where he stood behind, he knew would never be able to fight off Niklaus, he had years of strength and skills on top of him and the Original would end up ending them up but he could possible talk him down. "It's not his fault, it's mine! It was distracting you. It's my fault Grace got away!" He reminded Klaus whom actually seemed to take this into consideration, but never letting go off the other hybrid.

"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it..." Klaus muttered as he looked into the raven black eyes of the hybrid in front of him, they were filled with fear and desperation as he tried to claw against his masters hand.

"No one has to die!" Hayley called from where she stood next to Tyler a deep sense of panic in her voice but Klaus had had enough of the wolf interfering in his hybrid problems and troubles, she was beginning to play on his last nerve.

He released his grip from Chris neck and zipped across the room to be standing in her face before yelling. "Did I not say mind your business!?" She completely shut down for a minute in fear before regaining her careless look and building up the courage to argue against him.

"Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go." Hayley quickly announced and the Originals gaze only grew harder as he glared down at the unwanted wolf in front of him, Tyler was trying to talk her down from beside him but she knew she needed to do this, she couldn't be pushed around by this hybrid. "No. You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."

A sickening smile crossed Niklaus face as he looked down at the small brunette in front of him. "Don't tempt me, little wolf." He ordered in a thick voice before turning back around to Chris who had finally regained his composer. "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?" He ordered in a low voice and the hybrid was all too quick to nod his head obediently.

"I'm sorry. I won't fail you again!" Chris promised feeling so lucky to still have his life, he knew all too well that if Klaus would have wanted him dead he would have been as soon as the door opened, even before that if he was overly angry.

"No, you won't." Klaus muttered before stepping aside letting his hybrid walk past him. "Get out of here." He warned and Chris swiftly picked up his bag about to walk out the door when from no where a stake was stabbed deep into his gut making him choke and fall to his knees in pain, it wouldn't kill him but it would wound him.

"No!" Hayley covered her mouth looking as she saw Stefan standing there, he had been the one to take down Chris and just behind him another person entered, Tyler looked up surprised to see Jeremy enter holding a small axe in his hands.

"Jeremy?"

* * *

><p>The raven haired vampire couldn't believe that she wasn't wearing her daylight necklace, was she this serious about ending her life, it had to be the curse, she wouldn't be that selfish, she could just leave him like that it wasn't fair, she can't just make decisions like that and expect him to be ok with it.<p>

"We need to get you inside." Damon commanded her as he took a step towards her but instinctively she took a step away edging closer to the creek behind her, the sun was beginning to peek through the trees even more now, the birds continuing their merry chirp.

She wasn't looking at her boyfriend though, she was looking behind him at the hunter that had sworn to end her life, and now he was going to fulfil his destiny of killing the vampire that had killed him. "It's almost time." Connor informed her in a sure tone.

"What you're going through is a curse." Damon's rough voice pulled her back to reality, she could hear the desperation behind it as he stood in front of her. "We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside." He told her but she still didn't move, nothing was going to make her move from that spot, it was her choice if she wanted to end her if, even though she had been pushed to the edge by a curse.

"Don't let him stop you." Connor's voice made her shudder with fear as she once again looked past her boyfriend towards the deceased hunter. "I know you want to, but you can't. Don't." He commanded her in his firm voice.

The sun began to edge its way higher beginning to start a new day in Mystic Falls and this made Damon even more nervous due to the fact that her necklace was nowhere to be seen, he really didn't have any other option but to force her to live. "Dammit, Grace." He muttered before rushing towards her but she used her keen senses to avoid his iron grip and stand a good distance away from him.

* * *

><p>Tyler looked between the two men, Jeremy and Stefan, they were meant to be his family, they were all meant to be in this together against Klaus and now they were here working against them to take down his pack, this didn't feel real, it all felt like some sick nightmare taunting him.<p>

"What the hell, man!?" The younger hybrid demanded looking between the two and they both looked at him regretfully, if there was another way around this they would take it but Grace needed help as soon as possible and they weren't about to wait around for her to end her life, like Klaus had tried to.

"I'm sorry." Stefan muttered looking towards the human who was waiting in the sidelines, he stepped towards the wounded hybrid who was looking up at him begging him with his eyes, but Jeremy saw no mercy, swinging the hand-axe back and hacking it forward. There are only two ways to kill a hybrid, remove the head or remove the heart...

* * *

><p>Back over at the creek Grace let out a breathy sign as she felt like a huge weight had been lifted, like nothing about what had happened to Connor had her feel so guilty anymore, the thoughts about being called a Ripper were still there but didn't sting like they'd used to and they were done, the hallucinations haunting her had vanished from her mind completely leaving nothing behind but mad memories.<p>

She could feel her entire body begin to relax, her muscles unwound as she looked forward at Damon and he even noticed an immediate change in her personality and look of her face. The intensity behind her eyes was softer and more loving as she looked at him, a small smile crept along her pale pink lips and there was the same rosy tinge in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the bloody mess on is hands Jeremy couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the hybrid he had just killed, there had been nothing that went on between them that had made him want to kill him.<p>

But still he could feel it growing there was a sense of entitlement and power in him now, one that he didn't want to let go. He turned his right hand over to see the tattoo beginning to spread up his arm and he couldn't help but smile as he watched it grow.

* * *

><p>Running her fingers through her hair she finally felt comfortable in her own body. "He's gone." She informed him happily, her voice was subtle and gentle like he was used to which he felt good about. Without another thought he rushed towards her and caught her in his arm in a loving embrace so good to have the old Grace back.<p>

She felt warm and safe in his arms and both had completely forget about the biggest problem they'd have to face. As she pulled back she felt a burning sensation travelling over her left arm, she glanced down at it to see that it was turning a deep red colour, the skin beginning to peel disgustingly.

It was at that moment that Damon remembered she was standing in direct sunlight without anything to protect her from the harmful ray, she looked up at him through scared eyes as he tried to figure out a plan, her face was beginning to peel and burn also. "Damon..." Her voice broke.

He didn't think he just did as he tackled her, taking all the air out of her lungs they landed in a bundle in the creek behind them a huge splash coming from their smack with the water. At least this way they could be safe, it wasn't like they had to breathe anyway; what different did it make having to spend a full day underwater.

* * *

><p>Waking up later that day she could hear a light bickering coming from the other room, the bed was comfortable and all too familiar, she was home in the Salvatore boarding house. Pushing up from the mattress she looked around the room still slightly dazed and sleepy.<p>

The argument continued and was getting loud, but she couldn't tell if that was because it was getting closer or it was getting more heated. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up surprised as she felt something heavy around her neck, someone had returned it to her, and for that she was thankful.

Suddenly the door behind her opened a single person entered and then it slammed shut, she turned fully to see Damon standing there with a relieved smile on his face as he crossed the room and captured her into a tight hug holding her close to his body. "Don't ever do that to me again, Gilbert." He warned in a low tone and she breathed out snuggling closer.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologised before she pulled away from him looking up into his icy blue orbs that were intensely watching her like she was going to break any minute. "How are you feeling?" He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders a little trying to think of how she could explain how she felt, it all was surreal like it wasn't real.

"My head's clear." She informed him and he ran his fingers through her thick hair nodding his head as he looked down at her. "I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream." She explained and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You saved me. Thank you." He pulled away from her looking around the room before taking a seat on his unmade bed.

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide. Don't do it." He looked up at her and she couldn't help the small smile that pulled across her lips. "Unfortunately you don't have me to thank for saving you. Klaus was the one who knew where you were. He won't tell us how, but I'm one bad conversation with him away from checking you for a tracking device." He informed her and she creased her eye brows. "It's really nothing we need to be worried about."

"I just... I can't believe that I almost..." She couldn't bring herself to say it as she turned away and looked out the window over the Salvatore back yard, she didn't want to say it but it was all she could think about, she was ready to just leave him she had barely lived and at the point she was ready to end it.

"You weren't yourself." Damon argued as he stood up from the bed and stood behind her rubbing her back cautiously just incase she was still jumpy from what had happened but she just melted back into his embrace warmly.

She shook her head from side to side pressing the pads of her fingers to the window in front of her. "Yeah, but if it wasn't you for-" I'd be dead would've been the end of that sentence but he didn't want to hear it and he most certainly didn't want to hear things like that come out of her mouth.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Stefan has already spoke to Elena and I think you have a right to know, but you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" He quizzed and she creased her eye brows as she looked up at him. "Because I know you think Stefan's been lying to you, too. Which, yeah, he has, but this is because he's trying to help Elena."

"What... What do you mean, Damon?"

"There may be a way out of this... Being a vampire... He doesn't want Elena to be a vampire and surprise, surprise neither does Klaus." He announced and she turned around to be facing him fully, he pressed her softly against the glass leaning down to peck her lips. "There may be a cure." He added and her jaw dropped slightly as she looked up into his eyes. "There is something else as well, something Klaus related."

"What is it?"

Damon sighed heavily leaning his forehead against hers carefully. "Caroline has done something... Something bad, but she said she did it to help you..."

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Hayley was in a deep drunken stupor on the couch whilst Tyler sat next to her slumped with a bottle of scotch in his hands, he was still going whereas the wolf had passed out. Caroline slowly walked into the room but he didn't even seem to notice her presence as she stood next to him watching down.<p>

"Tyler."

"It's just us." Tyler informed her looking down at Hayley whilst she drunkenly slept next to him. "Paying our respects to Chris." He had promised his hybrid friend, his pack buddy that he would keep him safe from Klaus and people he considered to be friends, better yet family swept in and took his life.

The hybrid took a long swig from the bottle and the blonde frowned a little. "Tyler, we didn't have a choice." Grace was their family, they would do anything to keep their family safe, they had proved that over the past couple of years with everything they've been through together.

"I told him we had his back." The hybrid slurred as he looked up at his girlfriend whom looked down at him with tentative eyes. "I told him if he helped us he's be free." He added feeling so guilty for what he had done when in reality he really wasn't the one who had done it.

"But we needed to help our friend." Caroline levelled with him tilting her head to the side but the hybrid just scoffed a bit as he took another log swig from the bottle.

"Yeah, we helped our friend by handing over another friend." Tyler muttered putting his head down in his hands for a moment.

"Chris wasn't-"

"Chris was a friend, Caroline." The hybrid made himself very clear looking up at his girlfriend. "He's like me. He's part of my pack. All he wanted was to be unsired by that disgusting piece of..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence he just let out a suppressed groan. "How did you even get Klaus to agree to give up one of his hybrids?"

Caroline took a long moment before revealing. "I agreed to get Grace to go out on a date with him, without Damon's interruptions."

"So, when's Damon coming round to rip your heart out?" Tyler's voice was soft yet there was no emotion behind it, she frowned a little putting her head down she knew what she had done was wrong but the way that Klaus' eyes lit up when she suggested it, she saw something in them that changed at the slight mention of Grace's name.

* * *

><p>Alone. She was sitting alone for once enjoying the peace of the outdoors. She had been banned by Damon to leave the Salvatore boarding house but that didn't mean she couldn't occupy the back yard with her presence. The brunette had a lot to think about after today but when she tried to put it all into context she would back out and think about something else, something safe.<p>

There were voices heard from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Stefan and Klaus stood there, the hybrid spoke in a low tone before sidestepping the vampire whom just stood there and watched him arms crossed over his chest before he faded back into the house.

Klaus joined her on the stone stairs that were looking over the entire yard nicely, he didn't say anything for a long time, really there was nothing to say between them but he knew he just had to be there at that time. "What are you thinking?" He questioned in a light voice and she looked over to him, like she hadn't seen him approach or take a seat.

"I'm thinking why is Damon locking me away in a house and why is everything watching me like my bones are made of glass." She admitted looking down at her fingers that were twisting and untwisting on her lap, she heard a slight chuckle come from beside her.

"They're just worried." Klaus informed her she was a little taken back by that, she had half expected some witty or inappropriate remark, but instead his eyes were soft and his voice was caring, it was very rare to see this side of him. "I know this is a big thing you're going through and I know you're trying your hardest to fight it, but bloodlust is never easy, love. You don't need to do this alone."

"Sometimes it feels like it." She muttered as her head dropped, her mind was just catching up with her mouth. "I mean, people say they understand, but they still get that look on their face when you talk to them, the one where they don't really pay attention to your words, but rather watch your body language to see when you'll snap." She informed him pulling at the tips of her hair. "when I became a vampire, I just... I pushed all my problems down hoping they'd go away and now they're coming back worse than ever."

"I know it can be a little overwhelming sometimes." Klaus muttered as he looked off into the distance. "But you're strong enough to fight through this." His voice was actually reassuring her, like Damon's would have if he had been here. "Listen, I know I'm the last person you probably ever want to talk to about your problems, but if you ever need someone, I am always here. Nothing from you is ever a burden to me, no matter how big or small."

She couldn't help the smile that pulled across her face as she looked across at him. "I know you that you always say this to me, but why do you still... like me, or even want to speak with me after everything that has gone on. After everything we've done, everything I've done you're still willing to sit here and say such nice things..."

"It wouldn't be a chase if you weren't willing to put up a fight, love." He joked and she couldn't help the small smile that came across her lips. "You need to know what you want more. That's what I want for you. I've waited 1000 years, I can wait some more..."

"Why would you want to?" She questioned looking down at herself, nothing screamed out that she was worth fighting for, worth all the hassle he'd gone through. "I'm not worth it..." She added shaking her head.

"You, Grace Gilbert, are the most amazing girl... sorry, vampire, I've ever met and believe me, I've met quite a few in my time." He informed her and a heavy blush pulled over her cheeks. "You will overcome this whether it's with my help, or with Damon's, or Stefan, or all of ours. You are stronger than everyone gives you credit for, my love." He paused for a moment, never taking his eyes off of her. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head answering, scared her voice was going to give if she tried to speak.

"Did you ever think the main reason you're struggling so much is because you're trying so hard to be something or... someone you're not anymore?" He questioned in a light voice and intrigued by where he was going with this, she looked up at him. "I asked you not too long ago why you didn't turn off your humanity switch and your answer was because you want to be as human as possible as you can..." She remembered that conversation very well. "Well, what if you're not that girl anymore? You're not human, so why continue to try to be something you're not anymore. Embrace who you are fully with open arms... You might like the new you, I do." He added before he stood up and quickly vanished from standing next to her.

She took a long moment to think about it, he wasn't suggesting turning off her humanity, he was suggesting that she finally admitted to herself that she could never be human again so she should just enjoy this new part of her life. It wasn't a half bad idea.

* * *

><p>The raven haired vampire somehow found himself at the Grill, he shrugged off his jacket as he took a seat at the bar, he looked up at the bartender. "Bourbon." He ordered as he looked at the empty seat next to him. "Make that two."<p>

Matt wandered over seeing the vampire was alone. "You're still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?" He had never seem right to him to call his teacher by his first name, no matter how much of a family member he may have been.

"I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified."

"I know that you don't like me." Matt nodded his head as the vampire moved the two Bourbons in front of him and where Alaric would have been sat. "But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm, I kind of need to tell someone about." The blue-eyed vampire urged him to continue without using words. "So, April mentioned that her dad knew that Professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except, he had all that info about the hunter's curse, and we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until proven otherwise."

"You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home."

"I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day that the Council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of Professor Atticus Shane..." This left Damon deep in thought as he mauled over his bourbon.

* * *

><p>At Whitmore College, the young witch and Atticus Shane were in his office sitting together talking quietly. "Did your, uh, did your friend, Damon, did he get everything he was looking for in my files?"<p>

"Yeah. Thanks. I... erm... I have to ask, how do you know this stuff?" Bonnie questioned as she looked up at him.

"Bonnie, look, I've been around the world ten times over. I've studied every supernatural creature known to man; and for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful so, I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing, when your new hunter – and I know you have one – when he completes his mark you're gonna want to come to me. Cause I'm gonna be the only one who can help, trust me on that, ok?" He assured her and slowly she nodded. "The only one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, it's kinda a quicker update today, I hope y'all enjoyed plenty of Drace and Klace scenes kinda :)**

**What did you think? Tell me in a review, I really like getting feedback from you guys it makes my day and you know I love you for it! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, faving, and all that other stuff, you have no idea what it means to me!**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a good day and a good week, I'll try to update as soon as I can, looks like Klace as a date :) how is Damon going to react to that? I'm sure we'll all find out pretty soon.**

**If you would like to follow me on tumblr then visit little – vampire – girl1 . tumblr and if you would like to see outfits and pictures of Drace or Klace then follow me on polyvore my name is graciiieee**

**If you left a review for last chapter then check below, because I would have answered it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>FallenDownTheRabbitHole – Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you double for the pics, they were really awesome, cheers for posting them!<strong>

**Winxgirl1997 – I hope you enjoy :)**

**Mia Salvatore – Here you go, girl. The new chapter :) and don't worry for the short review it's all good ;) Elena is really getting to me too, I think that's kinda why I left her out of this chapter a lot xxx**

**NCISGGfantic – Klaus is really protective of Grace, that's one of his traits, he protected her when she was younger and now he looks out for her now she's older too.**

**Guest – Well, this chapter had plenty of Klace, so I hope you enjoy :) and the next one will too :)**

**Luli Cullen – Thank you so much :) xoxo**

**Chloe – Here's the update hope you enjoy :)**

**Aryabloodlust – Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Guest – Well, here is some Klaus and Grace action for ya, and there will be some next chapter too :) I think she is going to get onto the 'Klaus might not be the big bag like we always thought' and he is going to be helping with her Ripper situation :) there is a little twist coming up with the sire stuff so I hope it's ok :)**

**Chella8181 – I really like Drace moments as well :)**

**MissJess13 – Klaus and Grace check! Grace and Rebekah, not so check. I can't have them together until she's out of that box, but when that happens they will have some run ins, after all, they all friends :)**

**David Fishwick – I feel bad for Grace and Elena too, but she had no right to act like that towards her sister.**

**Nymartian – Yep, I figured I had to let Grace tell him before he saw it for himself, or Stefan told him. It was better that way :) and you're right it does open up new doors for them and Klace, as we've already seen in this chapter ;)**

**SomebodyWhoCares - Elena does need to calm the heck down! And he will always stick by her.**

**xxxRena – I hope it was you really wanted to punch Elena and not Grace, but haha yeah me too! I love Klaus' protectiveness and the deepness of Drace :) it's cute :)**

**grapejuice101 – Yeah there is definitely some tension between the sisters, I think that is how they differ from Fayth and Katherine, those two never really thought they looked out for each other in a weird self-preserving way.**

**Tvdlover87654 – Poor Grace :( I figured that would be the best way to have Drace react to the book, otherwise it made it too complicated for them :) and Klaus is very protective, he has his hybrids and he has his vampire, his lovely little vampire. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	73. My Brothers Keeper

Twisted Love

Season Four

My Brothers Keeper

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror at herself, she didn't know she if she liked what she saw but there was something about it that made it right. Her vampire face, eyes raven black and thick with mystery, razor-sharp fangs pushed through her gums just showing below her pouted lips, skin as pale as a sheet of paper. Creasing her eye dark brows she reverted her face back to normal before reaching over for her liquid foundation applying the ivory toned goo.<p>

"Morning." Damon's voice came from behind her as he stood in the door way to the shower-room a tight smile on his lips and wearing nothing but a towel draped low on his hips showing off the lovely V-shape and chiselled chest, glistening with water from his recent shower, she couldn't help but be in awe of him. "I have a suggestion to you..." He informed her and she looked up at him a little surprised. "We get leave Mystic Falls for a while, just a couple of days to get away from here... I think we've earned it."

"I'd love to." She smiled at him turning in the chair she used when she was putting on make-up at the mirror. "Just not today, I have to help Caroline with the prep for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It's stupid, I know, but I said I'd help her." She informed him as she stood up, he sighed a little but it sounded more like a growl. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes." He replied shortly as he looked down at her with intense icy-blue orbs. "Yes, I am still mad at her, she had no right to give you as a prize to Klaus if he helped us." He placed his hands on her clothed hips giving her a kind look. "Let leave. Tomorrow. We can go anywhere, I promise. I just want to miss the whole beauty pageant thing."

"But you're on the council-" Before she could even try to argue with him he had placed a fiery kiss on her lips stopping her from talking when he pulled back she looked lustfully up into his eyes with a tiny smile on her lips. "Yes, I would love to get out of this town with you." She smiled and he grinned a little before mashing their lips together again.

With little strength he picked her up and threw her on the bed smiling down at her before joining her down there on the soft duvet and bouncy mattress, he attacked her neck with tiny butterfly kisses making her squirm and giggle as she raked her nails down his chest leaving thick red lines in their wake almost splitting skin.

He smirked a little as he moved to rip her shirt off, she gasped about to complain but he just kissed her on the mouth passionately making her ever worry and fear wash away in a single moment as he wrapped her arms around his neck fiddling with the ends of his hair as she rolled him over so she was straddling his hips.

"Oh, you're taking charge?" He questioned cocking an eye brow, she smirked and nodded down at him before leaning her head down and pressing soft kisses to the red lines she had made on his chest, Damon began to get frustrated that he couldn't be in charge of her and zipped them over to a wall but she was too fast, moving from under his arms and then shoving him back against the wall, the 5'2" 18-year-old smiling up at him with an overly innocent look on her pale face. "You're good..." He commented.

"I know..." She smirked her eyes flashing with such self-confidence, he loved this side of her confident, a little cocky, smiling and happy. He loved that he could make her feel that way in a single comment. She gnawed on her bottom lip as her tiny hand trailed down his toned body, she tilted her head to the side as she pulled at the towel making it fall to their feet. "Oops."

* * *

><p>Stefan was packing a bag as he stood in Elena's room, she sat there on the bed watching him her knees pulled up into her chest with a vague, controlled look on her face. "So, you really can't make it?" She questioned and slowly the light brown-haired vampire shook his head. "But you missed the first Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, too." She reminded him and he turned to her giving her a regretful frown.<p>

"I know, and I'll never be able to forgive myself." He crossed her room and sat down next to her reaching over and taking her delicate hands softly within his own. "But right now, I just... I don't think I'm going to be able to do this. After everything, I think I just need a day to clear my head."

"Is this to do with the cure? Is this something Klaus is making you do? Please tell me he has dragged you into another crazy scheme." She begged and he looked across at her shaking his head from side to side. "Alright. Ok. Fine. Well, Caroline and Tyler are 'fighting' at the moment to fool Klaus so I guess I'll have her to hang around with her..."

"Or... I don't know, this is just a suggestion, you could, maybe, talk to your sister." Stefan's voice was innocent as he tried not to get in to their family business but as he looked up and saw the mixture of frustrated and angered look on her face he backed down. "I get it, you're angry and you have a right to be, but you can't be angry forever, especially not with family, Elena. Just think about it, please." He placed a small kiss on her forehead before heading for the door, he needed to head over to the boarding house before he headed out for real.

* * *

><p>As Stefan was walking from the Gilbert house he had decided to take a walk through the forest to get some air and clear his head. Jeremy was their only hope for the cure now, so he was going to have to get him to kill more vampires, even if that meant going behind Elena's back, he was doing this to help her become what she needed to be again.<p>

He was so lost in his own mind he didn't even realise that loud whoosh sound of a supernatural moving through he forest, no time to protect himself before he was caught in a choke-hold by none other than Niklaus.

"In what world do the words: tell no one, mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?" His voice was a deep rumble as he held him in a tight hold which the younger vampire was trying to escape from desperately.

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else." Stefan reminded the Original who just took a moment to think about what the vampire in his arms was saying, it was true Stefan would do anything to get that cure for Elena, he would be a good asset to keep alive.

"Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim." The hybrid growled before letting go of the younger vampire who turned immediately stepping away from Klaus as soon as he could restore his breathing back to normal. "And try to keep this one to yourself, would you?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Stefan to return to the boarding house, it seemed to be empty so he was easily able to collect a bag of supplies that he would need for his mission supplied to him by Klaus., As he stomped down the stairs about to leave again he was surprised when he saw Grace and Damon standing there kissing heavily, the raven haired vampire was shirtless and groping her affectionately. She on the other hand stood there fully dressed cupping his face sweetly.<p>

They both pulled away from each other as soon as they heard the footsteps on the stairs, turning to face the intruder seeing that it was only Stefan. The brunette smile before picking up her bag giving the younger Salvatore a beyond sweet smile tapping him on the cheek lightly before skipping out the door shutting behind her. The green-eyed vampire looked over at his brother with a famous Stefan smirk before walking past him about to leave too.

"Where are you going?" Damon called making his brother tense up for a moment, he couldn't tell him that he was going to do a quest for Klaus, he would end up telling Grace and then she would end up telling Elena, it's how it all worked. No one could know about this. Klaus' loyalty depended on it.

"Out." Was the simple, shady reply from the younger brother, he tried to leave again but with a whoosh of air Damon was standing there in front of him blocking his path. He had taken note of the duffel bag and knew when his brother was being shady and distant by now. He knew when he was up to something, especially if it had something to do with the Original he hated the most.

Damon nodded a little. "Ok, I see shady Stefan is back." Damon muttered taking note letting his brother walk past him so he was standing in front of the door ready to leave, he just wanted him to answer one simple question. "Please don't tell me you're working with Klaus." He almost begged, the only thing Damon wanted to see was the back of that Original son-of-a-bitch.

"I heard about what happened between Klaus and Grace... Caroline told me about her arranging this date for the both of them, but Damon, I heard them talking, when you went out the other day he came over and visited her after everything..." Damon looked over at him a little shocked and the younger brother suspected that Grace hadn't told him about it. "Oh, you didn't know... It was nothing really, he just wanted to check on her-"

"He shouldn't have to be anywhere near her, he should have to be checking up on her, Stefan. She's mine." Damon growled over at his younger brother who nodded accepting the fact that he was always going to be possessive over her. "What did he say to her?" Stefan didn't answer. "Stefan, tell me."

"They just... They spoke about the blood lust and Ripper feelings that she's going through. It was nothing big, Damon." He lied, he had been there, heard the entire conversation it was endearing and intense. "I was right there... I heard the entire thing; I saw everything, there was nothing more, nothing less." He explained but there was still a tempered look on his face. "He's just trying to help her, Damon. That's all he wants."

"I can't believe this, you're my brother. You're meant to be on my team, not team crazy-ass-hybrid! How am I the only person who sees that he doesn't just want to _help_ her, Klaus has never wanted to help someone in his whole existence! He's a killer, he's a murderer and he's bad for Grace. She's my responsibility. If she's having trouble with blood then I'm the only one who is going to deal with it, not him!" He made himself very clear a deeply brooding look on his face. "Why are you supporting him? Why doesn't she hate him just as much as I do!?"

Stefan took a deep breath as his shoulders tensed again. "Because Grace might be with you, she might be in love with you, Damon and she might sleep with you every night but she's a grown-up now, she has the right to her opinion on someone, and guess what? Sometimes you're just going to have to deal with that. Her and Klaus, they have a past, he's done things for her that she'll never forget..." Stefan was now leaning back against the door he looked up to see the angered look on his brothers face. "You asked me a question, Damon. I'm answering it."

"Ok, whatever." Damon grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, he needed to change the subject away from Grace and Klaus onto something different that would keep his mind away from it. "You apparently want to get out of here, so I'll be quick then... If we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0; I suggest we find a different hunter."

"Ok. And?"

"and I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are." Damon responded quickly earning a low growl from his younger brother. "Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council." He added and this was news to Stefan.

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing." Stefan nodded his head looking across at his brother whom jus stood there with his arms crossed over his shoulders.

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to." Damon replied as if it was obvious, he patted his brother on the shoulder throwing him a cocky smile. "What do you say? Should we tag team this?" He suggested but the younger brother just shook his head from side to side.

"Nah, I'd say you're on your own." He began to leave again but the raven haired vampire stepped out in front of him blocking his exit.

"Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk. Brotherly bonding and everything. If you, you know, want some quality time." He offered.

"Sorry, brother. I've got things to do and places to be..."

* * *

><p>Still smiling from her intimate morning with Damon, Grace was skipping into the Lockwood mansion a mischievous grin on her face as she turned around the corner about to head out into the back of the mansion where the dancing part of the pageant would be held when she was intercepted by a blonde.<p>

"Grace, you're here." Caroline announced as she stood there with a clipboard in hand looking down surprised at the brunette who just smiled up at her with wide doe eyes. "What are... What are you doing here?" She questioned nervously biting the inside of her cheek the doe eyed creased her eye brows a little confused at her attitude.

"I thought you asked us all to help out with the Miss Mystic prep, tomorrow is the actual pageant, isn't it?" She questioned and quickly the blonde nodded her head, it was at that point Grace saw the problem, Elena was out there arranging flowers happily with another girl, Caroline was trying to prevent a scene. "Oh... Elena's here."

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me this was all going on? Stefan was the one that had to fill me in..." There was a slight amount of disappointment about being left out of their family problems but knew that she had no right to be demanding to know things after everything she had done to Grace. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Don't be, Care." Grace replied with an easy smile on her face, the blonde looked down at her slightly confused, wondering how she could be so cool and level-headed around her. "I figured Elena would fill you in, but I should have told you at least my side of things, sorry, I've just been a little... busy." She informed her tucking a lock of her long chocolate-brown tresses behind her ear. "So, is there anything I can do that doesn't conflict with Elena's restraining order?" She questioned in a light voice making Caroline smile for a moment.

The blonde took a long minute to think, her heart was squeezing tightly in her chest as she looked down at the small girl. "Well, you can start by please forgiving me." She blurted out regretting it, Grace looked up at her tilting her head to the side with a questionable look on her face. "Or at least pretending to when you're around me. Because I can't live with the guilt of this..."

The younger vampire laughing nervously scratching the side of her face gently. "Guilt of what, Care?" She questioned still confused as from where she was coming from, the preppy girl gave her a look of disbelief.

"Of knowing I set you up with Klaus; the psychotic hybrid who almost ripped your heart out, killed your aunt, slept with you, nearly beat you half to death and have you stand there looking at my like everything is great and ok, because it isn't I know you must hate it-" The insecurities in Caroline started showing and Grace hated seeing that, after all the growing and self-confidence she had got since becoming a vampire and now breaking down.

"Hey. Care." She stopped her placing both of her hands on the blondes cheeks making her look down into her tranquil chocolate-brown orbs. "Cool down." She ordered in a soft voice smirking a little. "I am not angry at you, ok? I know why you did what you did. I know it was to save my life, if you hadn't I'd be dead right now, so I'm grateful to you. And I'm looking at you like everything is ok, because everything _is_ ok." She assured her before letting go of her face.

"Why?" Caroline questioned as they walked down the steps into the yard of the Lockwood mansion where a truck load of people were busy working. "Why are you ok with this? I mean, if I were you I'd want to be as far from Mystic Falls and _him_ as I could..." She looked down baffled at the brunette who just avoided eye contact shrugging her shoulders. "Grace?"

"I don't know..." She whispered as they stopped at a table, she put her head into her hands for a long moment before looking back up at her concerned friend. "I don't know why I'm ok with this and him. I just feel like I owe him this. This one simple thing because of everything he's done for me... Saved my life on more than one occasion. After I tried to... _kill myself_." Her voice was incredibly low. "He came and visited me and it was sweet and it felt good to talk to him, like he understood everything that I was feeling..." She explained and the blonde creased her eye brows. "He cares for me." They stopped talking when Professor Shane approached them with a kind smile.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants..." He informed them both and Grace creased her eye brows surprised to see him in Mystic Falls to judge a beauty contest, it all seemed a little off.

"You're Professor Shane..." Grace announced and he nodded his head smiling a little, both the vampires look at each other a little lost to see him here but decided to speak out against it.

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded still smiling. "Professor by day; pageant judge by other day. In spit of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship." He informed them both and they nodded smiling back at him acting as normal as they could in his presence.

"Uh, inside by the parlour." Caroline replied to him informing him of where to go and he pointed towards the stairs leading up to the magnificent house which she nodded at again.

"Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." Shane joked making the blonde laugh gently as he bounded up the stairs into the house leaving the two girls alone again, little had the known Elena had been listening from across the yard creasing her eye brows.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse." Grace announced as she thought back to that dreaded night, if it hadn't been for that Professor then she was pretty sure she'd be still trying to end her existence, or worse ashes.

"He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep." Caroline replied giving her friend a look. "And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" She added making Grace cock an eye brow.

"That's just kinda creepy." Grace muttered as she looked into the Lockwood house tilting her head to the side.

* * *

><p>Towards the front of the Lockwood mansion Matt had parked his pick-up truck there and both himself and Jeremy were helping out Caroline with the prep for the pageant like they had both agreed. Picking up large, heavy boxes and other objects they were leaving them out front for others to handle.<p>

"So, your sister is making me be her date." Matt announced and the younger teen looked over a little confused. "Think I'll have to do that weird dance thing?" He questioned feeling a little insecure about having to dance in front of people.

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at his blonde friend. "I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants." He informed him making the blond human breathe easy.

"I heard that you're April's escort... How'd that happen?" Matt creased his eye brows looking over at the brown hair boy curiously.

"Well, she needed a date and apparently you were taken." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders looking across at the friend who chuckled a little as he grabbed a keg out the back of the truck, trying to lift it but it was too heavy for him. "Ok, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs." He jumped out of the bed of the truck.

"No, wait." Jeremy jumped up onto the bed of the truck smiling down at his blonde friend. "You want to see something cool?" He smirked as he picked up two kegs in both of his hands, like they were light as a feather, jumping down and placing them on the floor.

Matt was watching him with a look that was mixed of impressed and worried. "How did you do that?"

"Ever since I was awoken as a hunter, I've had all this energy. Like all the time." Jeremy informed him happily.

"Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, ok. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one." He informed him reminding him that his big sister was a vampire herself.

"Hey, I would never hurt my sister..." he began to walk away. "I'll be fine." He called beginning to walk through the mansion.

* * *

><p>Over at Mystic Falls hospital, Stefan was starting up his little quest given to him by Klaus to grow Jeremy's hunters mark, he was going to need vampires and honestly he didn't have the conscience to just carelessly kill a person, even if he was doing this to make Elena happy again.<p>

So he had decided to choose a person that was already dying, someone whose life would have been ended anyway. Walking down the hall he approached one of the doors grabbing the clipboard reading that the patient was going to have an appendectomy, not exactly fatal. Zipping across to hall to see another patients room picking up the clipboard and reading this man was having quadruple bypass complications, he glanced down the hall to see a police officer standing outside of a room.

As he approached the room the officer looked towards him with a curious look. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Time for a little break." Stefan began to compel him. "He'll be safe with me." He assured him and the officer walked away down the hall leaving Stefan enough time to walk into the room to see the man was handcuffed to the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Why is there a cop outside?" Stefan skirted his question and just began to compel him, this man had done something wrong and now he was in hospital because there was something wrong with him, this had to be fate.

"I'm a convicted murderer..." He replied honestly and Stefan took a moment to think about it, he was a murderer, too. So was half the people he knew, his family, his friends. Some of them not so much as others but still killers in their own rights.

Stefan tilted his head to the side as he compelled the man again. "You guilty?" He questioned seriously, he wanted to know if this man had any redemption, if he was wrongly accused, if he did this out of self-defence.

"Of course I am."

"Any regrets?"

"Only that I got caught." The man replied with a smirk and that was it for Stefan, it sealed the deal, biting into his own wrist he forced his blood down the mans throat before snapping his neck ending his human life.

* * *

><p>Standing on her own in the large yard Caroline had put in charge of the floral section of the pageant which was a big responsibility when it came from Ms. Forbes, she would need everything to be perfect so Grace put on her stern face and began firing orders, to her fortune the blonde had put her twin in charge of something inside to get the two away from each other and avoiding unnecessary fighting.<p>

The brunette saw three girls walking towards the house and she ran in front of them with an appalled look on her face holding the floral chart out in front of her. "Those flowers go in the back, do you want Caroline to come over here and bite your head off? No. Then I suggest you read the floral chart like you were supposed to..." The girls turn and walk the other way timidly. "Yeah, thanks." She muttered as she turned around surprised to see the Original hybrid standing there smirking.

"Hmm, very bossy. Confident. I like this you, it suits you very much so." He informed her and a heavy blush pulled over her cheeks as she tucked a piece of her chocolate-brown tresses behind her ear. "Did you decide to take my advice and embrace the new you? Do you like it as much as I do?"

"I'm thinking about it..." She replied as she gave him a look, he'd give her all the time he needed she looked back down at the chart and began to check of certain flower bouquets as being done by her witnessing. "If there anything you need, Klaus? I'm kinda busy." She told him timidly and he just smiled at her.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." Klaus replied with a simple smile on his face, looks like her plans to go away with Damon were ruined, especially when she found out about this.

Gnawing on her bottom lip she questioned. "Tomorrow?"

"I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids, I assumed Caroline told you about our deal that we made." Klaus gave her a look and she looked down for a minute fiddling with the piece of paper in her hand. "You were informed?"

"I was... I was..." She muttered nodding her head before looking back up into his waiting eyes. "I just didn't expect you to be taking me up on the offer this quickly... I figured you want to take me to like a movie, or a dinner at your place..." She looked up at him to see the smirk pulling across his perfect lips.

"Well, I would have thought that Damon wouldn't want us to be on our own for too long, so I decided upon a more public venue for our date, love." He explained and she nodded her head, it was true Damon wouldn't want the two of them on their own. "Unless of course you want us to be on our own?"

"Oh... No, the pageant is fine." She stumbled over her words holding the side of her head for a moment before looking up into his sparkling eyes, she knew she was going to have to explain everything to Damon now. "You should... You should meet me here at 2pm." She quickly informed him. "Black tie optional... And I don't exactly have a dress picked out yet, so I wouldn't bother with a corsage." She told him and just nodded agreeing to her terms.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Grace." He took her hand gently and pressed a small kiss to the back of it before leaving her standing there alone slightly flustered as she turned around she was surprised to see Caroline standing there. "What?" The blonde didn't say anything just stood there with a look on her face. "Caroline, what?"

"Nothing. Just the way that he smiled when you agreed to go on this date with him, it was, I don't know, it was like it was just for you? Reserved for you..." She shrugged her shoulders and Grace threw her a look. "I know you're with Damon and you love him but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself tomorrow, have a few drinks, hang around with us..."

"Care, I wasn't even meant to be here tomorrow." Grace whispered looking around to make sure Klaus was there to hear, the blonde creased her eye brows. "Damon asked me if I wanted to go away with me and I said I would, but now Klaus has asked me to this and I can't let him down he helped save my life..." She informed her and the blonde glanced over a little confused but just nodded her head.

"I'm sure Damon will understand..." She saw the look on Grace's face and gnawed on her bottom lip. "Oh, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry." The older vampire gave her a deeply apologetic look making Grace give her a soft smile before just nodding her head assuring her that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>At an abandoned barn out in the middle of no where shrieks could be heard coming from within, it sounded as if someone was being tortured, really it was torture for the poor female hybrid named Kimberly that was trying to break Klaus' sire-bond.<p>

"Scream." Hayley shrugged her shoulders from where she stood observing the hybrid whom had been chained up to the wall. "Let it out. We're at an abandoned farm. No one can hear you for miles." She informed her with a small smirk.

"Easy for you to say, wolf girl." Kim spat out aggressively as sweat streamed down her face and she felt another of her bones twist and snap in a gut wrenching way. "You never turned twenty times in a row." She growled out.

"No, but I have watched a bunch of your hybrid friends go through it." Hayley shrugged her shoulders crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the hybrid throw herself to the floor instinctively as her back arched like a cat but she howled painfully.

"Why's it have to be like this?" She breathed out scratching her nails into the wooden floor of the barn. "Why break every bone over and over!?" She demanded, it was painful and it was frustrating that it just never ended, she wanted this to be over more than anything.

"That's what the sire-bond is. You're grateful to Klaus because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon. So, you're gonna keep turning until it doesn't hurt and you'll have nothing to be grateful for." Hayley replied to her leading against one of the thick wooden planks that were talking the roof of the barn up.

"What's in all this for you?" Kimberly ordered as she looked up at the wolf who didn't respond for a long time only avoiding eye contact with her as she took a couple of steps away staring at her heavy boots.

"I don't hear bones cracking." Was Hayley's simple response as Tyler walked into the barn looking down at Kim feeling bad for her, he knew what it was like having to break every bone in his body over and over, the agony, the fear, the horror of it all, and he hated having to see them go through it, but there was no other way to beat the sire-bond to Klaus, this was the only way for the hybrids.

"Caroline just told me that Grace brought us another day." Tyler announced with a slight smile on his lips which faded when he heard another of Kim's bones snap. "Klaus wants to go with her to Miss Mystic Falls tomorrow."

"So, does that mean we're going?" She questioned and Tyler looked over slightly confused, if he was going to go to any event it was going to be with his girlfriend. "Well, all I was thinking was that Klaus thinks that you and Caroline aren't together so we should go to keep up the façade a little longer, right?" She questioned like it was that simple. "Plus, isn't it at your house?" He just rolled his eyes as Kimberly began screaming in agony again.

"Guys, like this isn't torture enough!?" She demanded in a feral growl as another of her bones twisted and snapped brutally. "Can you take it outside?!" She demanded she didn't want to hear their teen-bop pathetic plans whilst she was breaking her bones over and over, it was already agony enough.

Hayley batted her eyes lashes pleading with Tyler without the need for words, he let out a gruff sign running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, we'll go." The brunette smiled brightly at the hybrid. "Wear a dress." He informed her before turning around and walking from the barn slipping his phone out of his pocket, Hayley had a wide grin on her face as she turned back to Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Not realising it but as Grace walked into the Salvatore boarding house she noticed that her hands were clammy as she wandered towards the room she shared with Damon, licking her dry lips she knocked the door gently as she walked in, he was in there sitting on the bed with a book in his hands, he looked up and smiled at her.<p>

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon." He informed her as he pushed off the bed leaving the book face down on the page he had been reading, moving across the room he caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly, he noticed the tension in her shoulders and the stiffness of her muscles, he glanced down at her a little concerned. "Are you ok? You seem a little... on edge." He informed her, he would be lying if he said his mind didn't go to her draining a human straight away. "What's happened?"

"Nothing... Nothing major." She answered in a soft voice as she walked around him running her hands through her hair before rubbing her hands on her jeans quickly trying to calm herself. "Were you serious about tomorrow? Getting out-of-town?" She questioned looking over at him leaning against a wall trying to act casual, he chuckled a little before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I was fairly serious, I usually am." He answered reaching over for his whiskey glass taking it and drinking a large gulp. "Why?" He asked looking up at her as she avoided eye contact with him. "You don't want to go anymore?"

"I want to go... I really do, I promise." She announced suddenly before crossing the room to sit next to him on the bed taking his hands within two of her own. "But... I-I have to go to the pageant tomorrow, I've been asked..." Her voice was so small at this point, Damon was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question but he had to ask anyway.

"By who?"

"Klaus." She replied and she felt his entire body tense and then relax next to her, just by the mere mention of his name he was angered but he still kept his cool as he downed the rest of his drink placing it gently on the floor next to them licking his lips before looking up at her, she had a deeply guilty look on her face. "Damon?"

"Ok." He nodded his head as he pushed up off the bed biting the inside of his cheek looking around the room for a long moment before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "That's fine. We'll stay in town so you can go to the pageant with Klaus, great." He nodded his head again before walking from the room slamming the door shut behind him making her flinch at the sound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's Dream<strong>_

_He looked through the door to his sister's room to see she was struggling to put her necklace on for the days Miss Mystic's event. Walking through to the room she smiled at him through the mirror with a kind look in her eyes. "Need a hand?" He questioned politely and she nodded letting out a soft laugh._

"_Yeah, please, this clasp is tricky." She replied as her brother walked up behind her and began to fix the back of the necklace for her. "Hey, I, uh, picked up your clothes from the dry cleaners. They should be hanging on your door." She smiled at him with her usual tranquil eyes but Jeremy felt angry burning inside of him._

"_I really wish you'd stop acting like you were my sister." Jeremy hissed at her, the look on her face changed to a confused one as suddenly her younger brother pulled on the necklace hard beginning to choke her._

_She was fighting futility against him and the strength of his pull was beginning to cut into the skin on her neck making her bleed over the beautiful necklace, he just wanted her gone, dead and buried like she should already be. The first of many vampires in this town._

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp Jeremy woke up on his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead his breathing erratic. He felt something in both of his hands, bringing up his right hand he saw that he was wielding a deadly looking knife and in the other one was a wooden stake with the hunter's mark engraved onto it.<p>

* * *

><p>Running her hands through her hair she looked in the mirror at herself before drying the tears in her eyes trying not to smudge her freshly put on make-up. Stiffening her upper lip Grace let out a shallow sigh and smoothed down her dress as she stood up slipping her feet into her giant heels and looking down the room for her necklace.<p>

"Looking for something?" Damon questioned as he stood there in the door way, she smiled as she walked over to him and turned around moving her hair out of his way so that he could put it on for her, she didn't expect when she felt his lips pressed against her neck, along with the cold silver of the chain. "Do you know where my good suit is?"

"You're... You're going to the pageant?" She questioned looking up at him suddenly turning around, slowly he nodded his head, she had figured he was going to skip out on the whole event, do some day drinking which would turn into night drinking, never did she expect that he was going to want to go to the pageant. "Why?"

"Because I'm one of the founding families and there is nothing stopping me from being there. Why do you not want me there?" He quizzed cocking an eye brow as he walked over to their closest reaching into side and pulling out one of his suits laying it carefully on the bed, she took a deep breath before shaking her head from side to side.

"No. It's not that, I just... I don't want any fighting. I don't want this to be ruined for anyone else, Caroline has worked really hard on this and Klaus is going to be there..." She looked at him through pleading eyes which he just smirked at pulling his v-neck shirt over his head throwing it on the bed carelessly. "Damon, please. I'm begging you, no fighting." She begged and he wandered over to her cupping her face with both of his hands.

"As long as Klaus keeps himself in check around you I'll have no reason to be fighting, right?" He smiled at her placing a hard kiss on her lips making her smile and run her nails over his bare chest as he pulled back she nuzzled into his body taking in his scent and he wrapped his strong arms around her lovingly. "I won't cause a scene, I promise. I just hate knowing he's going to be with you all day... I guess there's nothing I can do about it now."

"I love you, Damon." She whispered staying plastered to his body and he stroked her soft hair nodding his head resting his chin on top of her head just being there with her in that moment holding her close to his body, knowing she was there with him for now.

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting up in Jeremy's room in the Gilbert house whilst the younger boy got ready for the pageant in the bathroom just behind him, he had a folder in hand reading through it carefully still slightly concerned about the stuff his hunter friend had told him about the dream, and waking up in possession of a knife and a hunter's marked wooden stake.<p>

"How do you wake up with a knife in you hand and not remember how it got there?" Matt questioned putting his feet up on the bed leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "It's that hunter's mark, Jer. It's messing with you." He looked at him through the door where the slightly scared new hunter stood trying to tie his tie.

"What if I'm turning into Alaric?" He questioned quickly turning around to face his older blond friend. "I've probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I'm developing an alter ego like he did..." He added whilst his friend looked through the folder containing information about hunters.

Matt nodded as he began to read a section out-loud. "_Newly awakened hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their sub-conscious pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instincts_." He pushed up off the bed and walked over to the younger boy. "You're not having a psychotic break, Jer. You either tell Elena or I will... Or at least tell Grace, she might be able to help or something."

"I'll tell Elena when I see her." Jeremy replied to the blond, if anyone was going to tell his sister he might turn on her and try to kill her it should be him in his own words, he turned around as he phone began to beep, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had a message from Stefan.

_Meet in Lockwood Cellar. Don't tell anyone_.

Matt looked in the mirror at himself brushing down his suit before looking over at the brunette who stood there looking down at his phone. "Alright, we should probably get going. Need a ride?" He questioned kindly.

"Uh, no. Go head, I'll meet you there." Jeremy replied and his friend nodded patting him on the shoulder again before walking from the room leaving for the pageant leaving the hunter alone to look at the message again, what did Stefan have planned.

* * *

><p>Up in one of the many spare bedrooms of the Lockwood mansion April was trying to decided between two dresses a safe, satin blue beautiful dress which would look absolutely delightful on the young girl, or a slightly racier slick little red number which wasn't so safe, especially for a pageant with dancing.<p>

"Blue." Grace and Caroline both decided together, the blonde laughed and reached over taking her hand squeezing it hard, it had been a long time since they had been able to be girls and have a good time, this seemed like the perfect place to do it.

"Really?" The raven haired crinkled her nose a little looking at the safer, longer dress. "The blue seems a little safe."

"Safe is good... When it comes to the judges." Grace replied surely with a kind smile on her face, so many things about April were reminding her of Damon, the eyes, the hair. "Remember Gracie Lockwood?" She looked over at her blonde friend who scoffed loudly and April looked over at them expecting a story.

"Totally. Gracie Lockwood had a three-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court." Caroline explained and April frowned at the red dress, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone, she wanted to make her father proud, the door was pushed open to reveal Klaus standing there arms crossed behind his back.

"Get out, lurker!" Caroline ordered throwing a soft object across the room hitting him in the chest, he frowned before smirking back up at the brunette who stood behind the angered blonde. "We don't want you in here, get out."

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a predicament, you see, I'm looking for my date..." He looked directly at Grace who had a small smile on her lips as she tilted her head to the side, Caroline nudged her knee against hers. "She's small, I'd say around 5'2". I heard she was wearing this little beige dress which is said to look absolutely divine on her-"

"Alright, no more obnoxious flirting. She's here and we're trying to make a crucial decision on a dress for April here, ok? So if you'd get out and Grace will come and see you when you can." Caroline ordered him and he held his arms up in defence looking over at April for a moment taking in both dresses.

"I think the red one..." Klaus informed her, the raven haired girl smiled a little holding up the red one for her to get a better look at, Caroline held back at growl before giving Grace a look telling her to get him out of there before she ended up getting hurt.

"Well, actually we already decided on the blue ones. We figured the red one was too showy." Grace crossed the room standing next to him before turning to him. "Can you wait downstairs, I'll be down in a little while, I just have to help April with this and I'll be down. How about you get us some drinks..." She suggested before they both heard a clearing of throats, turning they saw Damon standing there.

"Excuse me." Damon ordered before hitting his shoulder against Klaus' smiling down at Grace placing a soft kiss on her lips before looking over at Caroline. "Have you seen Professor Shane anywhere?" He quizzed and the blonde looked between the three slightly stunned how they were able to stand in the same room as each other and not want to rip each others throats out. "Blondie?"

"You should probably check the judges' table." Caroline replied to him as Grace looked between the two before retreating back over to her blonde friend who gave her a look as both men stood there staring each other down for a long second seeing which one would leave the room first, the brunette pressed her face into her friend's shoulder.

"April, I think you should go with the blue, it'll match you eyes." Damon spoke up, he didn't really care about the dress but Klaus had mentioned something about how she should go with the red so really he was going to go against him about anything, he glanced over at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. "What do you think, Gracie?"

"Yes, Grace. Which one do you think April should wear?" Klaus questioned his eyes burning into her, she could feel her breathing becoming erratic as she looked between the two men gnawing on her bottom lip. "Answer honestly now, love."

"Both of them are really beautiful..." Grace coped out looking at Damon with a regretful look as they looked for an honest answer. "I mean, the red one is really pretty-" The blue-eyed vampire had already taken off from the room. "But... But... Dammit. Damon." She called as she ran after him leaving Klaus smirking happily.

"And my work here is done. There, Ms. April. Do you have you answer?" Klaus bowed at her before exiting the room closing the door firmly shut behind him leaving Caroline and April standing there looking at each other with bright, amazed eyes.

"What just happened?" Caroline blanked.

* * *

><p>"Damon..." Grace called as she jogged down the stairs, losing balance in her high heels, but he was there to stabilise her looking deeply into her eyes before standing her up straight and turning around about to walk away again but she caught his arm giving him a look. "Damon, please talk to me." She begged taking his hand but he slid it out of hers. "It was a dress, I made a decision. What did you want me to agree with you? Is that it?"<p>

"It isn't about the dress." Damon replied as he turned to her fully, they were around the same height as she stood a couple of stairs up from him, he looked deep into her eyes before shaking his head. "It isn't about the dress and you know it, alright? This is about choosing Klaus over me-"

"Choosing Klaus over you?" Her eyes went wide for a minute as she stepped down a stairs and placed her hand on his forearm giving him a look. "I love you, isn't that enough?" She questioned but he didn't answer he just walked away from her leaving her there alone, she sat on the stair staring straight forward before she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. "Don't, Caroline." She warned but a dark chuckled informed her it wasn't her blonde friend and as a body sat next to her is confirmed that. "Oh, hi."

"Interesting conversation..." He mused tilting his head to the side as he smiled at her. "But, love, let's be honest with ourselves. With us being close now after our little conversation in the Salvatore garden. I think we can both agree that you sided with me..." He announced and she glared over at him before the hard look on her face dropped. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be on the winning side, love. Don't forget that." He informed her before standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Now, come along, we have a party to attend." She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to be standing close to him.

* * *

><p>As Damon walked outside his cheeks slightly flushed from his confrontation with Grace, he smoothed down his suit as he walked over to a table taking a drink and knocking it back quickly, his mind was still blown by her siding with Klaus over him.<p>

"Damon Salvatore." A voice came from behind him, he turned around to see Professor Shane standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling at the vampire. "Looks like we travel in the same circuit." He announced and Damon took a moment to recover from the moment with Grace to just smile at the Professor.

"Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." Damon smiled as he looked out to see Klaus and Grace walking towards the small gathering in the middle of the field, he grit his teeth both remained cool around the Professor. "So, I'm in search of another Hunter."

"Hunter?"

"Mm-hmm..." Damon replied nodding his head as he grabbed a drink from behind him downing it quickly before slamming the glass down on the table again making the guy refill it before taking it again and downing it in one, it seemed to help the initial anger that he had built up.

"With a capital H?" Shane questioned creasing his dark eye brows looking over at the vampire with a curious look. "Why?"

"Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf." Damon deadpanned with a frown on his face earning a small smirk from the Professor. Talking about hunters seemed to bring him back to Alaric, when he used to hunt, he missed his friend.

Shane blanked for a moment looking up at the raven black-haired vampire. "I thought you said you already had a Potential." He questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did, but he ended up being a potential problem." Damon replied firmly as he turned around and grabbed yet another drink, he knew that they shouldn't contain Jeremy in the cure problems, Grace wouldn't like it, she'd be against it which meant he should be against it, even if the two were having a lovers quarrel.

"There's nothing I can do to help you." Shane informed him shaking his head, he saw Damon's shoulders tense under the blazer he was wearing.

"Hmm, why don't you help me with this..." He turned back around to face the Professor with a stern look on his face. "Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan, there, Professor?" He scowled at the man.

"You think too highly of my, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges." Shane began to walk away but stopped when the vampire was standing there in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey, no pity votes for April Young, ok? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill." Damon's eyes were glowing as he looked down at the smaller man who tensed slightly before relaxing.

"If you want to know something about me, Damon. Just ask."

"Ok. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?" Damon pressed looking over at the Professor whose eye brows rose at the vampire accusations.

"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a hight school pageant?" Shane questioned shaking his head and the vampire only smirked before they heard a microphone turn on, Carol Lockwood was beginning to pageant.

"Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." Carol announced cheerily and everyone applauded as they listened to her, Damon and Shane still staring each other down until the Professor finally decided to walk away knocking back some champagne. "we are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making." She smiled brightly at everyone.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly Jeremy walked down into the old Lockwood cellar, standing in the metal doorway to see Stefan was standing across the cave like room with his arms crossed behind his back as he walked towards the human with a stoic look on his face.<p>

"What am I doing here?" Jeremy questioned as he looked around the darkened room to get any kind of clue as to what he was doing here with his sister's boyfriend.

"You have the chance to make your sister human again. You interested?" Stefan questioned raising his eye brows at the human who was quick to nod his head, him wanting his sister human again was like asking a kid if he wanted candy, he would do anything to get it. As a matter of fact, he wanted all of his friends returned to their human ways and not fighting with each other, like Grace and Elena were.

Jeremy breathed out a little as he said. "You have no idea..."

"Actually, I do." Stefan led Jeremy further into the cell where he was holding the murderer from the hospital chained up, he was now in transition ready to be turned and then he was going to be lead like the lamb to the slaughter. Except it was a vampire and he was being lead to Jeremy, the Hunter, to grow the map-tattoo on his arm.

"Who is that?" He questioned as he saw the man struggling against the chains, he could smell Jeremy's blood in the air, little did he know if he actually did manage to kill the boy he would be a vampire and cursed with the hunters curse, which he would probably then kill himself from.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." Stefan replied nonchalantly as he walked further towards the man who was baring his teeth and growling at them whilst pulling at the chains he would never break. "All that matters is that you're a vampire hunter and he's a vampire." The vampire slipped a knife out of his back pocket. "Well, almost." He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the boys arms and slicing into it, making the Hunter yell out in pain.

The oldest vampire dragged the boy over to the murderer feeding him his delicious blood which would end his transition and start his new life as a vampire, which would soon be ended by Jeremy. After a few seconds of the new-born drinking his blood Stefan released Jeremy letting him go, he backed away clutching his arm tightly watching as the transitioning human changed into a hungry full vampire know.

Reaching into a duffel bag Stefan pulled out a wooden stake holding it out for the vampire to wield in his hand. "What is all this?" Jeremy spat looking up at the forest green-eyed vampire. "All so I can stake him?"

"You think I want to do this, Jeremy?" Stefan's eyes grew soft as he looked down at his girlfriends brother. "Look at me, I hate this, I don't want to do this. But your sister isn't supposed to be a vampire and we need to help her. Now, he's a murderer and he will gladly kill again, so do it, Jeremy. Kill him." He ordered in a gruff voice forcing the stake into his hand.

Walking over to the murderer himself, he broke the chains from the ground holding them in his hands like reins on the vampire as he slowly walked him towards the Hunter who stood there for a moment with fear in his eyes, he didn't want to kill, he didn't want to grow his tattoo, but he did want to help his sister.

"Stefan, what are you doing!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" He protested taking small steps away but still holding the stake tightly in his hand, as Stefan continued to wave the new-born vampire in front of his face.

"Do it, Jeremy." Stefan pressured with an angered look glowing in his eyes. "Or I will rip the chains off for real!" He threatened in a tougher voice, he was doing this for Elena, was all he was saying to remind himself of why he was torturing the poor boy. "Do it!"

Jeremy thrusted forward staking the murderer in the heart successfully ending his life and Stefan let the chains slack in his hands before dropping them to the floor completely with an audible clang, the murderer keeled over but the Hunter didn't stop staking him repeatedly in that back, over and over making sure he was dead.

"Alright, enough. He's dead." Stefan informed him in a sure voice but as Jeremy looked back up at him there was a dark look in his eyes that the vampire didn't like.

* * *

><p>Soft music floated through the air as Grace brought the champagne flute up to her lips and took a long sip, she was slightly startled when she felt a hand on her waist, someone standing behind her was swaying them both elegantly to the music, running his hand down her arm he linked their fingers before softly sipping to her, before evening seeing his face she knew that scent, she'd know it anywhere. Niklaus.<p>

There was a smile on his face that she rarely saw, so soft and inviting. He actually looked like he wouldn't kill anyone who got in his way, when of course he would. Carefully he slipped the glass from her hand and rested it on the table before like a true gentleman placing his hand on her waist and holding the other one and they stood a suitable distance from each other and swayed to the music.

"You're good at this." Grace muttered looking down at their feet only to hear Klaus chuckled as he spun her slowly again, she looked up into his bright eyes, smiling so much there were small crinkles at the edge of his eyes, she liked this side of him.

"Well, love, I've had 1000 years to practice, I should I hope so." He replied with a slight sarcastic edge to his tone as he looked around him at the other couples dancing, he didn't fail to notice Hayley and Tyler, Grace looked over her shoulder at them a dark look crossing her face. "Easy now, love. It's their life, not yours..." She went to say something else but he turned her away so she didn't have to look at them anymore, Caroline obviously hadn't explained to her about her and the unsired hybrids fake break-up. "Did I mention how truly astonishing you look?"

"You don't look so bad yourself, hybrid." She replied with a smirk on her face, he grinned a little looking down at the simple, yet casual suit he had on. A simple silver tie hung loosely around his neck with his shirt not even buttoned up the whole way, he did look truly amazing. "I have to say the smart-casual look suits you very well."

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled as he spun her again making sure each time to take in a full look at her entire outfit and tiny body.

* * *

><p>Just further down the lawn Hayley approached the table which was holding the winning tiara, picking it up delicately in her hands she placed it on her head with a smile. "I can't believe that I won." She announced pretending to tear up, waving her hand in front of her face. "I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch..."<p>

"You don't want to do that." Tyler warned from where he stood next to her with a smirk on his face, leaning back against the table. "Those girls will cut you. They have nails." He reminded her and she looked over at him with playful look in her eyes.

"I have claws." She reminded her lifting her eye brows as she took the tiara and dropped it back on the cushion shrugging her shoulders at him seeing that Caroline was standing by a mic about to introduce the contestants down into the pageant. "So, Caroline was ok about you coming with me?"

"Yeah, she seemed ok about it, I mean, if I had the choice I'd be here with her, but I can't at the moment." He admitted before moving closer to the growing crowd, Hayley frowned a little before following him over to listen to the reigning Miss Mystic to do her job.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes." She announced smiling at her she looked out at all of her friends, Damon was standing down the end with a glass of bourbon in hand whilst he looked longingly at Grace who was standing with Niklaus both listening with pleasant looks on their faces and she didn't fail to notice Matt and Elena in the crowd talking quietly. "As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honour to introduce this years Miss Mystic Court." She informed them and everyone applauded.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Grace's waist holding her closer to him, she looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up and clapping along with everyone else, she glanced down the row of people to see Elena standing there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, it must have looked quite a picture her and Klaus standing there, as her dark eyes travelled further down the group of people she noticed Damon, his eyes were also dark but not looking at her, locked on Klaus.

"We begin the procession for Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark." Caroline announced in a sweet voice as a pretty dirty blonde girl in a slightly puffed out purple dress walked down the steps towards her escort for the dance, they hooked arms and smiled as they walked towards the edge waiting for the other contestants. "Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay." A stunning girl in a crystal blue dress walked down the stairs, hooking arms with her handsome escort then continuing to the other contestants, smiling at her friends and family in the crowd.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Matt quizzed as he stood next to Elena, he was searching the entire crowd for the young boy but he couldn't be seen anywhere, not even with the escorts, which is where he was supposed to be. He was going to let April down.

"He's probably up there up there with the escorts." The newborn replied as she clapped her hands together smiling brightly at the contestants but Matt made a sound behind her which she didn't like.

"Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts, he's not there." Matt replied to her and she started to become quite worried looking up at the blond. "Did he tell you about his nightmares?" He asked leaving Elena clueless.

"What nightmares?"

"The ones where he kills you..." The human replied as if it was a simple, normal thing to be talking about, she cocked an eye brow looking up at him.

"... Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson." Caroline announced and there was another big round of applause for the beautiful girl in the darker blue dress as she carefully walked down the stone stairs in her heels and linked arms with her escort.

"I'll find him, but..." Elena looked up at poor, innocent April who was about to be completely humiliated because her brother decided to skip out on this. "April's about to get abandoned." She informed him and he frowned before nodding his head straightening his shoulders.

"I got this." He informed her as he wandered through the crowd about to do a good deed for a kind girl who had just been caught up in the wrong group of people.

"And finally, we have a last-minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline informed them all and everyone applauded as the raven haired girl began to descend down the stairs looking for Jeremy, her eyes wide and smiling brightly keeping on a brave face but she was preparing herself for the worst, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

Caroline was now getting nervous too as she threw a look over to Grace who shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know where he was either, they were all surprised when Matt stepped out looking dapper, straightening his tie to look presentable with his arm held out for her. The blue-eyed human let out a subtle breath of relief as she descended down the rest of the stairs and linked arms with him.

"Jeremy's running late." Matt lied to her smoothly, he didn't want to tell her that he had skipped out on the event that would just break her heart, but she was looking up at him with eyes filled with such wonderment.

"I guess you'll do." She teased playfully adding in a giggle as they approached the dance floor standing opposite each other for a moment waiting for the music to start, Matt had to admit he was nervous he didn't know the dance to this at all.

Elena was walking around the crowd with her phone in her hand trying to get a hold of Jeremy as she heard footsteps walk towards her she looked up to see Grace pushing her way delicately through the crowd without Klaus following but Caroline was making her way over with her.

"Hey, what's with the last-minute escort change?" Grace questioned looking between the blonde and her sister who she hadn't spoken with in quite a while. "Where is Jeremy?"

"I'm calling him right now." Elena gruffed as Damon walked over to them not noticing the look on Caroline's face as she was giving him a deeply apologetic look, she couldn't shake thinking that this was her fault, she had arranged all of this, but she hadn't counted on Klaus wanting a public date, like the pageant. "He's not picking up."

"Do the math." Damon informed them all giving them a look. "Emo teen, open bar, it's fine."

"Matt said Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me." Elena informed them surprising them all, except for Damon who seemed to take it all quite well.

"Oh, I see..." Grace muttered as she looked up at her sister. "When it comes to dreams about you being killed and you in trouble everyone is just supposed to drop whatever they're doing to help you but when I try to kill myself because once again I saved your life, you don't give a damn!" Grace hissed at her sister who looked at her with wide eyes a little shocked at her outburst.

"Grace, cool down." Damon warned her giving her a look. "Just take a break, go get a drink."

"No, Damon, I'm sick of it." The brunette shook her head not caring if everyone was listening as she brushed down her dress. "I'm sick of her, she got to say what she wanted to say the other day to me, kicking me out of the only family I have left so I'm saying what I want now..."

"Easy, love." A calming voice came from behind her as a cool hand touched her elbow pulling her backward gently. "You don't want to say something you'll regret, it isn't worth it." Klaus warned her and she let out a breathy sigh calming down.

"And what are you doing here with him?" Elena questioned the anger building up in her as she looked up at the hybrid. "Was this your idea or his?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Elena. You don't care about me anymore and guess what? I don't care about you either..." She turned around and looked up into Niklaus' eyes he saw that she was holding back tears in a quick moment he moved her away from the confrontation. "Why am I always the bad guy?" She questioned drying her eyes restoring her make-up.

"I know all about being the bad guy, love. Trust me." Klaus smirked as he led her away from the three that were still there staring at each other.

* * *

><p>Damon looked between the two girls giving Elena a sour look before taking off back inside the Lockwood mansion digging his phone out of his pocket calling his brother knowing that he would pick it up after a moment.<p>

"Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy." Damon begged as he walked into a corner to speak in private, no one else able to hear. Grace was just being emotional now but if Jeremy was included in this she'd be pissed too.

"I had no choice. Elena needs the cure." Stefan answered him as he stood in the Lockwood cellar with Jeremy standing opposite him looking down at the sketch he had done of Connor's Hunters mark comparing it to his own.

"Listen, I have more troubles than having to deal with getting your girlfriend a cure, I think if we're thinking about curing anyone we should maybe look towards someone who's struggling a little more than your girlfriend, Stefan... I don't have time to deal with this, Elena is one wrong word from Grace ripping out her throat and I've got Klaus all over her. Just leave it alone, Stefan." He ordered hanging up on his brother.

* * *

><p>"How far did the mark grow?" Stefan questioned but the Hunter opposite him didn't answer he just stood there, he snatched Connor's drawing from his hand and looked at it before holding it out for him. "Show me on this drawing." He ordered but Jeremy turned around crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"Sorry, Stefan, but I can't trust you." Jeremy replied firmly shaking his head as he looked at the vampire over his shoulder.

"How far is it, Jeremy?" Stefan pushed further taking another step towards the Hunter who wasn't listening to him now, he wasn't about to give over the map for the cure to a vampire himself.

"I said I can't."

Stefan growled loudly before threatening. "Answer me or I will make you answer me."

"I am not telling you anything." Jeremy informed him firmly before the vampire lashed out and grabbed him by his shoulders beginning to compel him, he didn't want to have to resort to doing that but he saw no other option to get the answer from him.

"What does the mark look like?" Stefan compelled him, not realising that he couldn't compel the Hunter anymore, he was taken by surprised when a sharp object was forced into his stomach making him let go of the brunette looking down to see a stake in his abdomen.

"I guess I can't be compelled anymore." Jeremy taunted before loosening his grip on the stake and moving away to grab the duffel bag before he took off out of the stomach leaving Stefan to tend to his own wound.

* * *

><p>Looking down into the pond Grace stood there on her own letting out breathy sighs as she continued to dry away her tears with the back of her hand knowing that her make-up was smudged by now, she heard someone approach and saw that Niklaus was ready with supplies. Carrying a bottle of champagne in one hand, with two crystal champagne glass flutes whilst holding tissues for her to use.<p>

"I've come equip with everything you'll need." He informed her as he lead her over to a bench delicately sitting her down and handing her a champagne flute before popping open the bottle, she smiled a little as he poured it into her glass. "And..." He kneeled in front of her placing a single finger under her chin before using the tissues to dry away her smudged make-up and tears. "Beautiful." He commented.

He took a seat next to her forgetting all about the glass and just drinking straight from the bottle she snorted at the sight which made him smile a little. "There is something I don't understand, you and your sister never used to fight like this before she became a vampire... Is there any reason behind the sudden tension?" He glanced over at Grace who just shook her head not able to think of anything.

"She thinks... She thinks that I've changed. She seems to think I'm a Ripper." She announced and Klaus glared into the distance tightening his grip on the neck of the bottle. "Stop. I know that look, Klaus. This is just something Elena and I are going to have to work through. Families fight. It happens. Let's just hurry and get that cure."

"I'm working on it." He replied to her with a sure smile as he brought the glass up to his lips again, she smiled again hiding it behind her long hair which he found amusing almost laughing as he pulled the bottle away.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly and he looked over at her nodding resting the champagne glass between his knees as he sat there next to her. "Would you ever take it?" Her curiosity got the best of her and she even saw the surprised look on his face.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?" He smirks a little and she smiled back at him thinking it was a little sad how he didn't want to be human again at all.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" She questioned and he stares at her for a long moment, directly into her eyes, it was like she was staring into the sun with his intense gaze on her, before they dropped to her lips and then back down to the bottle running his thumb around the rim over and over.

"How about you? I find it hard to believe that you and Damon have had a civilised conversation about whether taking the cure is in your best interests." He looked up from his bottle again to see her drinking from her glass savouring the rough liquid in her mouth before swallowing it down licking her lips. "Life used to be a lot easier..." A playful look crossed his face as he placed the bottle down on the floor and pulled a single piece of paper out of his pocket. "Don't you miss the days of being... '_Member of the Mystic Falls High School Cheerleading Squad_' or... '_Healthy __participant in helping all school dances..._'." He announced her eyes grew wide as he continued to read.

"Is that... Is that my Miss Mystic application? I thought I burned all copies of that!" She announced with a look of horror over her face as she tried to snatch it out of her hand but he held it just out of her reach. "Where did you get that!?" She ordered as he just continued to read.

"'_When I am chosen I intend to redefine what it means to be Miss Mystic..._' Now, I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident. I like that side of you." He informed her with a cheeky smile as he looked back down at the paper, she tried desperately to try to grab it from his hands but he was too fast. "'_And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire_'." Grace had given up by now looking up at him trying to hide her smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire."

"Yeah, it's very funny." She saw an opening tried to fight the paper from his hands but he worked too fast, moving away from her grinning down at her. "It's hilarious, Nik. Just-" She stopped when she realised when she called him, he glanced down at her in surprise his hand slack around the piece of paper.

"What did you call me?" He questioned in a light voice and she looked away shrugging her shoulders a little. "Grace." He pushed and she turned back around looking up into his eyes with a small smile on her lips. "No one calls me 'Nik'. Except or my family... Sometimes." He gulped a little and she gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Well, I like it." She replied a bigger smile pulling over her lips which he returned as they took their seats back on the stone bench.

* * *

><p>Just across the party Damon was watching them both with dark eyes as they laughed and had fun, he took a deep breath before he turned around and saw Professor Shane sitting down at a table with Hayley pouring her some champagne into a glass which she smiled at. He noticed Tyler making his way through the tables and stood up to be standing next to him.<p>

"Oh, hey." Damon announced acting as casual as possible making Tyler look over to him a little confused. "How do those two know each other?" He questioned looking in the direction of Shane and Hayley.

"They don't." Tyler replied firmly rolling his eyes. "Paranoid much?"

"The Council just got burnt to a crisp. Some mysterious Hunter just blew into town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid." Damon replied sharply narrowing his eyes as he looked at the unsired hybrid.

* * *

><p>Just inside of the house Jeremy had found himself an empty to room to prepare for what he had in store for the party. Reaching into the duffel bag on the floor he pulled out a black arm cuff, rolling up his sleeve he slipped it on his wrist before attaching stakes to it, making it a deadly weapon for a vampire Hunter. He grabbed two other stakes slipping them into his pockets before pushing his sleeve back down and walking from the room shutting it behind him.<p>

Stalking down the stairs he stepped out into the large party looking at the many people there, most of them mingling with vampires and not even noticing it. Manoeuvring through the maze of tables he was surprised when he was intercepted by April standing there looking up at him with a bright smile and wide eyes.

"Hey, where have you been?" She questioned pushing a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear gnawing nervously on her bottom lip, she had really wanted to do the pageant with him but being with Matt was nice.

"Hey, sorry, I um, I got stuck at work." He lied, really he had murdered a vampire and was planning to murder others because that was what he was a vampire Hunter.

"Jeremy, if you were too chicken to do the dance thingie then you should have just told me." She told him in a soft voice letting out a small giggle, he glanced down at her a little confused, it wasn't like he didn't want to do that pageant with her, he liked her, but he was a Hunter, too. He needed to take care of the vampires.

"No, no. I knew the dance." He assured her with a soft smile which she smiled back at. "I watched some lessons online like a hundred times." He admitted and she looked up at him a little surprised, she didn't know show that he was into the pageant thing that much.

"You did?" She whispered and he looked passed her to see Professor Shane getting up from a table and walking around the party, greeting people kindly, shaking hands and introducing himself.

"Hey, what's that Shane guy doing here?" Jeremy questioned as April turned to look at the Professor, he caught her looking from across the party and waved over to her, she grinned and waved back to him.

"He's a judge." April replied to the Hunter who cocked an eye brow. "I talked to him about my dad. I mean, he sad that he had never seemed depressed or suicidal or anything, so..." She noticed that his eyes weren't on her, they were fixed on Elena across the party.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, um, you know, I figured I'd explore every possibility, even the bleak ones." She noticed that her friend still hadn't taken his eyes off the crowd behind her, she looked over her shoulder and noticed nothing suspicious. "What are you looking at?" She questioned as she looked back at the Hunter.

"Your dad was doing the right thing for this town." Jeremy informed her almost robotically and she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, him staying that her dad was supposed to kill himself was just awful. "The whole Council was. They died heroes." He informed her before taking off into the crowd again leaving her alone and shocked.

* * *

><p>Professor Shane was on his own in a study look room as the door opened behind him and the raven haired vampire walked in looking at him. "Oh, you again." The Professor laughed a little brushing down his suit. "I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever." He informed him in a joking voice but Damon wasn't having any of it.<p>

Damon scoffed a little before reminding him. "Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent."

"Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most o them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime next to impossible." He informed him, so that meant finding Connor and Jeremy was absolutely rare. The Professor went to walk past him but Damon zipped in front of him before he could reach the door. "Subtle." He deadpanned.

"Like you didn't already know." Damon remarked narrowing his eyes at Shane who just shrugged his shoulders holding back a low chuckle.

"Well..."

"You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." The vampire threatened darkly looking down at the Professor narrowing his eyes.

"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark." Shane informed him brightly looking up at the raven haired vampire. "It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform." He informed him.

"What kind of witch?"

"C'mon, Damon." Shane shook his head as he went to walk past the vampire again, but he grabbed his wrist and applied a certain amount of pressure making the Professor wince and call out.

"I love pressure points." Damon spoke his thoughts with a sickening grin. "What kind of witch?"

"Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out." Shane give him a look and Damon had a long think, for every other spell that they had needed for something in this town they had needed Bonnie, she was a Bennett witch. That was who they needed.

"A Bennett witch."

"Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know." Shane looked up at him with playfulness in his eyes. "So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?" Damon released him from his grip knowing he was right. "Five seconds are up, unless you just realised you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award." He informed him as he walked through him.

* * *

><p>Just outside Carol Lockwood and Caroline were standing on the stage about to announce the new Miss Mystic, the vampire was holding a single gold envelope which would contain the winners name as the contestants lined up eager to find out.<p>

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for." Carol started smiling down at her towns people, knowing them all so well, still slightly nervous to see Niklaus in the audience but decided to look past it. "Caroline, would you do the honours?" She questioned and the pretty blonde stepped towards the mic.

"This years Miss Mystic Falls is..." She began opening the envelope smiling as she saw _April Young_ written in a beautiful black script, she was happy she won, she deserved something nice to happen to her. "April Young." She announced and the entire crowd began to cheer as the raven haired human looked as if she was about to cry from happiness.

Walking up onto the stage she looked down at all her friends with tears glistening in her eyes as she allowed Caroline to place the beautiful tiara on her head and a sash around her body. Elena was clapping her hands happily when she suddenly felt a presence behind her, looking around she saw Jeremy making his way through the crowd.

"Jeremy." She muttered as she pushed her way through the crowd, Grace was watching her with a confused look on her face as she stood with Klaus applauding April but when she saw Jeremy she understood why she was leaving so soon.

* * *

><p>Just inside one of the empty rooms of the house Jeremy was sitting alone, he took one of his stakes and pushed it into his palm so that he drew blood, it dribbled down his palm and he smiled at it, just in time Elena walked in the room and he stood up facing her.<p>

"Hey, where have you been?" She questioned looking down to see the stake in his hand her entire body froze up. "What are you doing with that?" She asked and he didn't put it down at all. "Put it down." She ordered in a low tone.

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires..."

"You're nothing like Connor."

"I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart." He informed her in a low voice and she could feel sickness in her stomach pulling at her emotions, that was her little brother saying that.

"Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy."

"And you're a vampire." The words were like venom on his tongue and he felt the flare to kill her grown stronger, he honestly didn't want to but she was a vampire and even though she hadn't killed yet she was going to, he knew that she was, every vampire did.

"Yeah, but I'm also your sister." Elena informed him trying to desperately remind him as she took his wrist delicately in her own hand looking deep into his eyes. "Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you." Something suddenly filled her nostrils, it was a smell that made her mouth water she could feel her breathing begin to shallow as she turned his hand down to see the blood dribbling down, she could stop the veins from approaching around her face.

Jeremy's eyes darkened. "No."

Clearing her head she looked up at him as the veins began to disappear from around her eyes, but she still backed away from him. "Get... Get away from me." She went to turn around but heard his heavy footsteps gaining on her, she turned and grabbed his wrist, forgetting her new strength throwing him to the floor, gasping she ran across the room kneeling beside him.

"Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up." She begged as she began to panic not expecting it when her brother opened his eyes and fired a miniature stake into her neck making her choke and fall back clutching her neck, he knelt by her side raising a stake about to finish her off when suddenly the sound of clicking heels entered the room.

"Jeremy!" Grace called as she stood in the door way to the room with Matt standing next to her, she was clutching the door frame so hard it crumbled under her fingertips, her eyes darkened as she saw Jeremy about to stake her sister.

"I'd leave now, because you're next." He threatened in a low tone, Grace glanced down at her sister there was a protective look in her eyes she just couldn't shake.

"Jeremy... You don't want to do this, ok? That's your sister. That's my sister. I don't know what this is doing to you, but don't do this." Grace begged as she stood a timid step towards them holding her hands up but he leapt for her but she was too fast, flipping him so he landed hard on his back, her foot on his chest, holding his wrist in her hand giving him a look. "Don't test me." She ordered.

"Grace..." Elena whispered from where she sat on the floor with a stake in her neck, she looked over at her sister before letting Jeremy's arm go grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him over to Matt who grabbed him.

"Get him out of here." Grace ordered as she knelt next to her sister who was still clutching her neck. "Let me look. Let me look." She breathed as her sister moved her hand away and carefully Grace pried the stake from her neck making her sister call out she threw the wooden object to the floor as they heard someone rush into the room, they both looked over to see Stefan standing there looking breathless.

"Grace-"

"I'll let you two talk." Swiftly Grace stood up and walked from the room with a brush of air left the room without another word, Stefan was quick to be by Elena's side clutch her hand in his own with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>Just outside Grace rushed passed both Hayley and Tyler where stood on the steps, the hybrid creased his eye brows but just let her continue to walk away. "Your mom parties harder than you do." The wolf announced laughing a little looking at Carol Lockwood from where she stood. "Does she gave the gene?" She questioned looking at her friend asking if his mother carried the werewolf gene.<p>

"Dad." Tyler answered mournfully, he still missed his father after all this time after his untimely demise. "What about your parents?" He was quick to change the subject, he noticed that he had known this wolf for a while know and still didn't know anything about her barely.

"Never met them." Hayley replied honestly nodding her head. "My adopted parents found out about my wolf gene when I did. The night that I turned and tore apart their living room, they promptly kicked me out." She laughed a little remembering as she swigged more of her champagne.

"You never told me how it triggered..."

"Boating accident." Hayley replied softly as she ran her fingers up and down the shaft of the champagne flute before looking back up at her friend. "We were drunk, I thought I wasn't." She informed him as she sipped her champagne looking away.

Tyler took this as a signal to change the subject, talking about a first kill was never fun to talk about, especially with wolves. "So, what's with you chatting up all these old-timers, huh? My mom. That professor guy..." He chuckled and Hayley hit him in the arm playfully.

"That professor guy is like, thirty, and he's hot and smart..." Hayley answered but she noticed that he wasn't listening only looking at Caroline across the party speaking with people, giving him occasional glances at her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Walking over to Klaus the brunette had a stoic look on her face, he gave her a concerned look but decided that she wouldn't want to talk about it instead he holds his arm out for her and she smiles weakly before taking it and he leads her back over to the pond which they look out other, he slips his arm around her waist delicately and she couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on her lips.<p>

"I never answered your questions; if I ever thought about being human." He informed her and she looked up at him slightly surprised, she had never expected an answer. "Twice. Only twice." He added and her eyes widened a little as she looked up at him. "The first, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying everyday must be that it survived." He informed her and she looked up at him to see the compassionate look on his face as he stared across the pond.

She took a little breath in as she smiled sweetly. "And the other time?" She questioned her voice was so delicate and light she was surprised that he even heard it.

"I had been invited into a house in England. It was a small, simple house and I saw a picture on a wall. It was obvious the parents of this girl was very proud, there were pictures hung everywhere... I knew what she would look like when she got older and suddenly I was filled with this overwhelming feeling. I wanted to grow old with this girl, I wanted to have children with this girl, I wanted our children to have her eyes..." He looked down at her and she glanced up at him gulping a little. "Then I remembered why spent a set amount of years when I could spend an eternity with her..."

"Oh..." Grace whispered as she looked up into his mixed coloured orbs and gulps. "That's lovely... Nik..." Her breathing was erratic as he smiled and took a thoughtful step away from her kicking a pebble into the pond making it ripple.

* * *

><p>Back with Stefan and Elena they were still where Jeremy had attacked her, she went to walk across the yard to see her brother but her boyfriend was there to stop her giving her a look. "Elena, wait." He begged taking her wrists.<p>

"I have to find Jeremy." Elena informed him as she tried to step around him. "This shouldn't be happening to him..." She stepped around him about to take off again but stopped when her boyfriend started talking again.

"Elena, wait. It's my fault." Stefan quickly informed her and she turned slowly to look at him with a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger." Stefan informed her allowed, it was more his own speculation on the matter of Jeremy turning on both his sisters.

"Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time." Elena gave him a look and he just looked away unable to look her in the eye. "Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan." She begged looking up at his face that was still not looking back at her.

"We need the map to get the cure-"

"If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the cure." She quickly informed him shaking her head from side to side.

* * *

><p>Night was drawing on faster and faster and a cold draft was filling the air making her shivering lightly; Grace ran her hands up and down her arms trying to warm herself up before she felt a large piece of clothing put over her shoulders, a blazer, turning around she saw Niklaus standing there smiling down at her.<p>

"You look a little cold..." Klaus informed her and she smiled up at him gratefully but pouted again.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." He chuckled as he held his arm out for her to hook onto, she placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow. "We better be getting you home before your curfew." He smirks a little and she giggles rolling her eyes.

After a long walk to the boarding house Klaus and Grace stood outside she was playing with her hair before she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time, Nik." She informed him biting on her bottom lip.

"I believe there is only a single way to end this date." Klaus informed her as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "But... I won't pressure you." He informed her as he leaned down and pecked her on the peck, she cupped his cheek lovingly before turning his head and pressing her lips to his for a single second.

Looks up at him with doe eyes and smiles innocently. "That's for showing me a fantastic time. Thank you. You've really helped me forget all my troubles. I really appreciate it." She informed him in a soft voice and he smiled down at her, brushing his hand over her cheek before taking off into the night on his own.

Placing her hand on the handle to the door she walked through the door and grinned to herself as she walked through, she was slightly surprised to see some suitcases on the floor, creasing her eye brows she walked through further to see Damon sat on his own in the parlour room nursing two drinks of whiskey.

Immediately she jumped to the worse conclusion in her head, her insecure side flaring up as she looked at the suitcases. Was he kicking her own? She began to start thinking it through and carefully she removed the blazer folding it over her arm as she walked into the parlour. Glancing up at her he offered the seat opposite from him and she quickly took it.

"I'm willing to forget this day happened completely if you are." Damon offered as he slid a drink across to her, she took it before it could slide off the coffee table and fall onto the floor, she just held it in her hands for a couple of seconds before quickly knocking it back.

"I can't..." She muttered as she looked up at him, he winced at the sound before nodding his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Damon. I can't. I can't just forget about it, I did that with the blood lust and it doesn't go away... It builds and builds and gets worse. You can't make me do that again, Damon." She whispered and he shut his eyes blocking her out for a moment before opening them again.

"Fine." He pushed up off the couch and stood there for a moment, holding the glass tightly in his hand. "Fine." He placed it down on the table and stood next to the fire. "I won't make you forget about this... I don't want to make you do anything, I want you to come to your own conclusions on your own... But right now..." He turned around and looked at her before holding out his hand. "I want to dance with my girlfriend..." She was slightly surprised she figured he was tell her to leave but he was being ok. "I can't change what happened today and you're right, I can't forget either. So, what I want is to be with my girlfriend."

Smiling as she stood up she placed her hands in his, kicking off her heels so she was standing on bare feet looking up at him with an innocent smile, he twirled her romantically as they danced sweetly next to the roaring fire.

* * *

><p>Just in the library of the boarding house, Caroline, Stefan and Elena sat in they're talking about Grace and what was going on with her being so accepting of Klaus and now agreeing with Damon. They just found it weird.<p>

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered as she looked up at her friends who were talking quietly about the cure and about their lives, Stefan and Elena look over surprised be her sudden outburst. "Oh. My. God." She stated her eyes glowing wide.

* * *

><p>Damon chuckled as he spun her around gently then pulled her back towards him, she stood on his toes but neither of them cared to apologise or grumble as they were joined at the mouth within seconds, one of his hands in her hair, the other on her tiny waist. Both of her hands clutching at his shirt with such want, ripping it with her fingers so each button popped and flew onto the floor with a small sound.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you ever wonder why Klaus always knows where Grace is?" Caroline questioned as she stood up putting the book down on the chair where she had been sitting, the couple of glance at each other before nodding slowly. "When Grace goes missing and no one knows where she is, who knew how to find her."<p>

Stefan creased his eye brows. "Klaus."

* * *

><p>Clutching her waist Damon backs her into a wall kissing her even harder than before, things had become more heated than they had originally imagined it would, the heat from the fire was flicking at their legs but neither were bothered, it was nice. He lifted her with ease and tied her legs around his waist holding her there in his arms.<p>

"God, I love you." He growled in her ear before pulling away and kissing her hard on the mouth again making her wince but just close her eyes instead digging her nails into his shoulders fairly certain she was drawing blood.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and twirled it around hers as he hiked her dress around her small hips so they could be even closer, when both of their hips clashed together they called out. Grace leaned her forehead against his for a quick moment before whispering. "I love you, too." She growled before crashing her lips down against his again, his hands were roaming her entire body.

* * *

><p>"Klaus likes the red dress. Grace likes the red dress... I mean... What if... Is it possible? She said to me she felt like she owed him." Caroline whispered and Elena leaned forward unsure of where they were going with this.<p>

"She did?" Stefan blanked, he began to feel guilty, he hadn't seen this coming, no one could have imagine something like this could have happened. "It would be rare. He is the originator of her bloodline, it would have been his blood at one point, diluted yeah... but his blood." He confirmed and the younger vampires eyes grew wide.

"I'm pretty sure the Grace I knew would _never_ owe anything to him... After everything he's done to her and her family, why would she even give him the time of day. And now she _owes_ him something, it isn't right. She isn't right." Caroline quickly stated as she narrowed her eyes straight forward.

"Can one of you tell me what is going on?" Elena demanded from where she sat looking at her blonde friend and boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to strip to their underwear and get into the comfortable bed, he pressed her tiny body to the bed looking down at her with hungry eyes as he pinned her wrists with his hands. She looked back up at him with innocent ones licking her lips. "What are you waiting for?" She purred showing her fangs to him he groaned trailing kisses down her neck without a second through he crunched down into her neck making her call out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Grace is... Grace is sired to Klaus." Stefan stuttered looking straight forward at the row of books, Elena's jaw dropped open and Caroline's legs gave way as she sat back down on the couch her mind going completely blank.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, I figured it would be a little late to bring a Damon/Grace sire bond into it and we all know Grace and Klaus shared a lot of blood and technically it is his blood that turned her (his bloodline of vampires) Wow, I'm nervous to post this but I don't see any other way around it, so I hope you like it, please do...**

**By the way, a vampire-hybrid sire bond is different from a hybrid-hybrid sire bond and vampire-vampire sire bond, but we will explore that into more depth :)**

**Couple of questions:**

**1) Do you want Ripper Grace to happen? Do you want her to turn it off, at least for a little while? Because I have a few things planned if that is the case, but if y'all don't think it is a very good idea then I won't do it. I don't want to put people off the story.**

**2) Who are you liking more? Drace? Klace? Tell me why in a review, I'm always keen to see what people like from their point of view, because I can only seen it from my side, the writers side of things and I know what I want to happen but what do _YOU_ want to happen?**

**If you would like to follow me on tumblr then visit little – vampire – girl1 . tumblr and if you would like to see outfits and pictures of Drace or Klace then follow me on polyvore my name is graciiieee**

**If you left a review for last chapter then check below, because I would have answered it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TinyDancer365 – I know! A thousand, it's crazy, I never thought so many people would even like this story, it feels great :) Thank you so much for your support :') I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I know how crazy life can get and reviews can come a little late, that's alright. I love to write the Grams scenes, they are a lot of fun to do, even if they are tearjerkers :')<strong>

**Mia Salvatore – Hey, girl! Klaus is a sweetheart! I really want to explore more Klace, but I can't just have Damon and Grace splitting up, it isn't right, they love each other even if there is a sire bond in the way :) thank you so much for your long reviews, I love them so much!**

**Jane R. Doe – I'm glad you liked the Klace scene and I'm glad I kept it, I really loved it :)**

**JasmineChyanne – I agree, Klace would be cute :)**

**winxgirl1997 – Here's your update :)**

**xxxRena – I'm really glad you loved it and the Delena scene didn't happen you got some Drace and Klace in this chapter, I hope your enjoyed :)**

**David Fishwick – I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Luli Cullen – Thanks, honey. Here's the next chapter I how you enjoy :) xoxo**

**Guest – Indeed, Grace is going on a date with Klaus ;)**

**MissJess13 – Yeah, Elena's annoying me, but I'm trying not to let my _personal_ feelings for the girl get in the way of the story, no matter how annoying she's being, haha :D**

**DevilInWhite – Well, there have been no Klaroline scenes what so ever in any of my chapters and Klaus is very clear on who he loves**

**Nymartian – It's very hard to choose between which pairing I love the most, too. Both of them have their scenes which make me happy, but I didn't want to complicate things too much so I kept it simple and kept the Delena scene Drace :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Nothing too major and the outcome of the date was a kiss, which I know a lot of you were not expecting, but I couldn't just have Grace jump into bed with Klaus haha**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Damon and Grace do need some quality time, and they sorta got it in this chapter.**

**Chloe – Glad you loved it :)**

**grapejuice101 – Here's the chapter ;) I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	74. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

Twisted Love

Season Four

We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Laying face down in the bed Damon turned over onto his back surprised to feel that he was in an empty bed, looking down his front he saw small scratch marks from Grace's nails the night before he smiled as he trailed his fingers down them wincing as they were still slightly sore but smiling from the memories of how they were made.<p>

Sitting up onto his elbows he looked around the room assuming to see her in the closest trying to find clothes for the day but it hadn't be touched at all. "Grace?" He called out before he heard a shuffling in the bathroom, she walked back in wearing his shirt that he had worn the night before, biting her bottom lip as she stood at the foot of the bed. "Morning..."

"Morning." She was breathless as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of him looking down into his crystal blue eyes, things had never been so relaxed and loving between them both. "How did you sleep?" She questioned almost awkwardly as she ran her fingers through her knotty chocolate-brown hair licking her super-dry lips.

"Very, _very_ well." He purred as he pushed up so he was sitting upright with his back against the headboard, he had to admit he was surprised it was still intact after the night before. Glancing down at his lap meaning he wanted her to be here and she shuffled up the bed straddling his waist getting comfortable as she linked their fingers holding them up with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm not sure Stefan and Elena slept so well... Because of you." He smirked and she blushed heavily covering her face as she put her head down, he chuckled louder before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I thought when I woke up that you might have left..." He informed her and she giggled looking up into his eyes.

"I would never leave without saying goodbye. You know that." She placed a subtle kiss on his lips, he tilted his head to the side before deepening the kiss unlinking one of her hands and placing it on the back of her head, holding her firmly there so she couldn't get away even if she tried, she shuffled closer to him, if that was even possible, using her free hand to wedge between their bodies and rake her nails gently over his naked chest making him groan in her mouth. As she pulled away she was grinning wildly and he was smiling playing with the tips of her hair. "What was that for?" She questioned.

"You. I'm happy because I'm with you." He replied as he smiled again softly this time, she couldn't help but grin like a child before crashing her lips against his with all the passion she could muster cupping his stubbly cheek with her hand as she continued to kiss him, he took the shirt in his hand and yanked it over her shoulders throwing it to the floor leaving her there exposed for only his eyes to see, she blushed heavily before nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck whilst his fingers trailed down her bare sides, memories the soft satin like skin and feel of her rips pushing against it.

"I'm happy because of you." She whispered pecking his collar bone as he got to her waist placing with the silky material of her panties, he flipped her without a moments notice so she was on her back staring up at him through passion filled chocolate-brown orbs gnawing on her bottom lip as he slid her panties over her hips throwing them to the floor smirking down at her as he connected them at the lips again pressing her bare chest to his.

* * *

><p>Just upstairs in the boarding house, Elena was going through her suitcase trying to find something to wear for school but her mind was so preoccupied with Grace and her 'sire-bond' to Klaus, she was wondering if it could be even real. Could a vampire truly be sired to a hybrid, an Original hybrid at that. Pulling out a simple red summer dress she laid it on the bed before taking a seat running her hands through her hair.<p>

The door to the bathroom opened and Stefan stepped out of the steamy room running a towel through his hair before hanging it loosely around his neck, he already had his jeans on for the day, low slung around his muscular hips trying to find a shirt in his closest, he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend who sat there with a blank look on her face, just staring straight forward at a wooden chair.

"Elena?" His voice was soft as he crossed the room, grabbing the chair and taking a seat on it just in front of her leaning forward and delicately taking her hands. "It might be nothing..." He tried to be optimistic, but nothing on his face was solidifying her nerves as she looked up into his bright forest greens eyes that stared back at her both of them searching for hope in this dark time. "This is just what we think, alright? It could mean absolutely nothing."

"Who are we kidding?" Elena whispered as she looked into his eyes with tears brimming in her own as she sniffled gently. "Grace is sired to Klaus. Which means her one singular desire is to make him happy, just like his other hybrids..." She informed him but Stefan shook his head, truth be told they didn't know anything about this new bond, or even if it was a bond. He knew he had to speak to Klaus and Damon. Get them both on board with finding out what was really going on.

"No it's not." Stefan stood up as he wandered over to his closest pulling out a white v-neck shirt pulling it over his toned body before turning back to see Elena slipping her summer dress over her little body before turning to look at him through expecting eyes. "A vampire sired to a hybrid could be a different thing completely. Maybe it won't affect her the same way..." He tried to remain optimistic, but it seemed to just be harder and harder.

* * *

><p>Damon skimmed his lips over her heaving chest and she whimpered like a small dog as he did so making the older vampire chuckle as she leaned her head back squeezing her eyes shut, it still surprised him how much he could make her body twist and turn just by doing something so simple. Running his tongue down the light crease in her abs he got to her belly button lapping around it for a second making her back arch as he grinned up at her, taking the soft skin between his teeth nibbling on it muscle.<p>

* * *

><p>"We already know it's affecting her." Elena whispered as they stood upstairs she was throwing things into her bag as she looked over to her boyfriend who was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed trying to thinks things through. "She already thinks she <em>owes<em> him something, after everything he's done to her. Caroline was right, she wouldn't want him anywhere near her after all that... It has to be true, Stefan. Everything he says, she agrees with."

* * *

><p>Without a second thought Grace slipped Damon onto his back growling down at him with glowing chocolate-brown orbs, she pressed her mouth to his before trailing her open one over his strong jaw line, he loved the feel of her hot, minty breath against his skin. Her tongue began to lap at his neck again and again feeling her fangs push through her gums she hid her face from him for a moment before he cupped her cheek making her look up at him through pure black eyes. He dragged his thumb under her eye feeling the smooth bumps of the veins pushing against his thumb and just smiled.<p>

He then dragged his thumb down her face to her swollen, pouted lips touching the flesh as he still continued to look directly into her eyes proving that he loved her no matter water. Something sharp was suddenly pressed against the tip of his thumb, he glanced down for a second to see her fang. He smiled up at her before letting her face go and she returned to his neck placing subtle kisses down it before suddenly biting him.

* * *

><p>"We need to do something." Elena quickly informed him heading for the door but she was intercepted by her boyfriend who pressed his back to the door in her way with concerned look on his face, he didn't know how Grace would react to the news, they weren't even sure if it was true yet. He needed to speak to Damon alone and he needed to find out from Klaus is it could even be plausible.<p>

"Wait, no, hold on Elena." He whispered looking down into her wide chocolate-brown orbs. "This isn't gossip. You can't drop this on her before we know what's happening for sure." He told her in a firm voice and she rolled her eyes as she turned away from the door and walked over to her bag reaching in and pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Fine. At least let me call Caroline, maybe she can speak to Tyler. Maybe he'll know what to do. He became unsired, he would have known what it felt like at one point, right?" She questioned looking up at him and he nodded a little, she could be right, the unsired hybrid would be a good place to start when it came to being sired to Klaus.

"Alright talk to Caroline, get her to speak to Tyler, but please don't tell anyone else." He begged looking over at her with pleading eyes. "If this is true, then it may have influenced on Grace's every action and emotion since... since around the time they were together." He blanked sitting down on the bed.

Elena cupped his cheek with her free hand smiling down at him with a soft eyes he looked up into her eyes and kissed the palm of her hand before standing up and holding her close in his arms making her drop her phone to the bed looking up into his eyes which such passion behind them as he brought his full lips down onto her spinning her around in his hold before letting her go and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Not being able to take it anymore Damon growled loudly flipping her over so that she was pinned under his entire body again, he looked down into her eyes with an intense expression on his face as he stared into her eyes before placing one sweet kiss on her lips, she smiled up at him but he remained looking stoic and pensive.<p>

"I love you." He was completely breathless and it made her entire insides tingle and swirl in delight it was like they were saying it for the first time all over again whereas in reality they had said a hundred times over but nothing felt more real or more perfect than when they looked into each others eyes admitting their love for each other, showing their most vulnerable sides, exposing themselves.

"I love you." She whispered as she pressed the pads of her finger tips to her to his cheekbones still looking into his eyes and he nodded his head accepting her love before he leaned his head down and kissed her on the mouth before moving down her neck nuzzling into her neck feeling his fangs push through his gums.

She didn't quite expect it when his fangs pierced her skin, nothing felt as good as telling each other how much they cared for one another and then shared blood. To the two of them there was no better feeling in the world. It was so intimate and special to them that whenever they got the chance they would be fang deep in each other.

Without thinking she dug her nails into his back pulling down tearing skin and drawing blood leaning her head back into the pillow opening her mouth to let a long moan slip out, he continued to drink her blood content of the refreshing, sweet taste it left in his mouth not caring about the pain of her tearing up his back. It was worth it.

* * *

><p>In the abandoned barn there was loud roars and yells coming from the inside, a young brown-haired hybrid boy named Adrian was chained up as Hayley, Tyler and Kim watch him turn again and again trying desperately to break the sire bond. He was sweating profusely as he knelt on all fours in only slacks calling out, he wanted it to be over but snapping and breaking every bone in his body was killing him.<p>

"Please, no more, I can't." He begged breathlessly as he looked up at Tyler who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest watching the hybrid with a stubborn look on his face, he knew what it was like to go through all of this, he'd been through it, he'd watched all of his other friends go through it and he knew in the long run he was helping them become unsired to Klaus.

"Yes, you can." Tyler replied in a firm voice taking a single step towards him. "Block out the pain." He ordered, if Adrian really wanted to get Klaus off his back he was going to have to push through the wall and break every bone in his body one hundred times until there was no more pain of turning, so they owed nothing to Klaus anymore.

Adrian screamed out in pain again as he gripped the wooden floors getting splinters under his nails as he clawed at it uncomfortably as he felt more of his bones twist and snap at their own will. Kimberly couldn't take anymore, she hated watching her pack go through this, it was as painful for her to watch as it was to go through herself. Crossing the rooms he stood next to Tyler watching the sired-hybrid whimper and call out.

"That's enough. This is torture." Kimberly quickly informed both Hayley and Tyler in a low voice, the wolf looked over her at her for a split second whilst the hybrid continued to ignore her just watching Adrian endure the pain of his transformation seeing the bones moving and his skin crawling as he forces himself to continue.

"Kim, stop." Hayley's voice was bored as she stood the other side of Tyler who stood there with a stoic look on his face, the hybrid knew what needed to be done, he had already lost too many good men to Klaus and Adrian was not going to be another, not on his watch, he was going to release all the hybrids from the sire curses leaving the Original with no one. "He needs to finish."

"Not today, he doesn't." She crossed the room kneeling down next to her hybrid friend pulling the chains from him dropping them to the floor with an audible, shackle like noise as she stared long at hard at the two in charge.

"Yes, today." Hayley growled as she stepped forward, arms still crossed over her chest. "Nate, Dean and Chris are all dead, which makes Adrian Klaus' right hand. We can't let Adrian anywhere near Klaus until his sire bond is completely broken." She informed the hybrid in a firm voice glaring down at her, they had all been in her pack, too. She hated that they had died, it hurt, and she wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

"Hayley is right." Tyler finally spoke up as he stood next to the only wolf in the room. "The bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian has to keep turning." He ordered but Kim didn't stand down at all.

"He doesn't have to do anything." Kimberly growled as she helped her sired friend onto his feet, placing her hand on his sweaty chest to help him stay upright. "Isn't that the point of breaking the sire bond – free will?" She hissed shaking her head as both Tyler and Hayley exchanged a look. "Let's go, Adrian." She whispered to her friend helping him leave the barn.

* * *

><p>Chasing Grace down the hallway he stopped and grabbed her bag placing the strap over head and kissing her on the forehead sweetly, she smiled up at him eyes wide and doe like as he pushed her back against the wall gently and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she really did want to stay with him all day but he had told her education was more important and she had just scoffed at that.<p>

"I'll make you dinner tonight." He informed her and she smiled more than she thought was possible. "We'll make a night of it. Dancing, drinking, eating... sex." He smirked and she blushed heavily before placing another single kiss on his perfect lips, he ran his fingers through her hair. "How does that all sound?"

"Perfect." She answered as she reached over grabbing her hoodie, placing her bag on the floor and shrugging it on over her shoulders before picking up her bag again and putting it over her shoulders smiling at it. "I look forward to it." She grinned as he kissed her passionately before they both heard footsteps walk down the stairs.

"Ah, Captain Buzzkill is here..." He muttered and she giggled before slapping him on the chest pulling away from her boyfriend to see her the younger Salvatore brother stand across from them, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two of them with a content look on his face. "What's got you looking so broody?" He questioned and Stefan just shrugged a little.

"Well, I'll see you in school, Stef." She called happily before cupping her boyfriend cheek and vanishing through the front door shutting it behind her leaving both of the brothers looking at each other.

Stefan didn't want to speak to him about the assumptions they had made, but they needed to find out the truth. It was just that his brother was so happy at the moment and Grace seemed really happy and he didn't want to spoil it by announcing that she may be sired to the Original that he hated the most.

"Listen, we need to talk." Stefan informed him in a small voice, they sat on the couch talking about the entire thing and Damon didn't seem convinced but still there was a red tinge in his cheeks that showed that even the thought of Grace being sired to Klaus was getting to him.

"Sired? Really Stefan? That's the most pathetic, unrealistic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day." Damon scolded coldly as he quickly drank some more of his scotch. "Tyler Lockwood was sired to that dick because it was Klaus' blood that turned him into a hybrid and that's why he held the sire-bond, along with all the other hybrids. It was my blood that turned Grace."

"Yeah, but you were turned by Fayth, who was turned by Rose, who was turned by Mary Porter, who was turned by Klaus. He is our Original bloodline. It's still his blood somewhere in her system." Stefan pointed out and the older brother scoffed as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the side popping the lid off and chugging it down. "Plus, when she... slept with him she had taken his blood. What if she had the real Original blood mixed with it and just strengthened the bond."

"You don't know how incredibly _stupid_ you sound, Stefan." Damon shook his head from side to side still clearly in denial over the whole thing even being plausible as he took another long drink from the bottle. "You think for even a second Grace could be sired to that guy? After everything. That's the only reason you have."

"I know you don't think that Grace could even be sired to Klaus. I know how much you hate him and I know _why_ you hate him, I get it, I really do. So, if I get it, don't you think that Grace would? Like you said, after everything that he did to her, the endless list, comparing the pros to the cons. Let's be honest, there are more cons, right? Don't you think Grace would see that? And hate him too?" He questioned and Damon took a moment to contemplate this, maybe his brother was right, the Original was a pretty bad guy, he'd done a lot of things that would make Grace hate him, yet she doesn't. "You need to talk to her, find out if she can feel Klaus' emotions or something, alright?"

"I can't do that. She'll know something is up." Damon informed him in a soft voice was he placed the bottle of bourbon down on the table gently. "There has to be another way." He blanked for any other ways to find out if she could be sired to him. "What other ways could we find out?" He questioned and Stefan shook his head, he knew as little about the bond as his brother did.

"Well..." Stefan started but was almost scared to finish the sentence, the older brother looked over to him creasing his eye brows waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to suggest something and I don't want you to get all crazy and possessive, but... We could ask Klaus." His brother crystal blue eyes grew wider as he watched him in silence. "I mean, if we're gonna find out for real about the sire bond then it's gonna have to be from him."

"No. No, we're not getting him involved. He'll find some way to turn this against me and find a way to use Grace. If she is sired to him then we'll have to keep her as far away from him as possible." Damon ordered, but honestly they had no other way of finding out if she was sired to him, he couldn't find out she would deny it, they needed Klaus. "Get your coat." He grumbled as he snatched his leather jacket from the back of the chair clenching it tight in his fist.

* * *

><p>Marching up Klaus' drive way, Damon slammed his hands to the door of the Mikaelson mansion only to be greeted by the Original hybrid himself, he had a paintbrush in hand as he stood there looking at the vampire almost confused. He never came to see him, not that he wanted him to visit anyway. He wanted nothing to do with him and the vampire felt exactly the same. They shared one common interest. Grace.<p>

Damon barged his way past him and walked straight into his parlor room grabbing a bottle of whiskey as the hybrid and younger brother exchanged a look. "I do hope there are reasons for you barging into my home whilst I am trying to find peace?" He questioned as he placed his brush next to his pallet before looking over at his unfinished painting with a brooding look. "Considering you're here, how about some feedback?"

"We're not here to talk about your stupid paintings." Damon hissed as he picked up a sketch of Grace and held it up to him, just in front of his face the hybrid smirked a little as he looked over the top into Damon's intense, icy blue orbs. "I'm here to talk about her-"

"Let me guess, you want me to 'back off' and demand to know everything that happened on our date? Well, it's up to her whether to tell you or not, see I give her the free-will she desires..." He informed him and Damon couldn't help but smirk loudly as he ripped up the sketch and launched it into the fire making the hybrid growl. "Never mind, I'll just make another..." He shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat on the couch reaching over and grabbing his glass of red wine. "Now what has you so irate?"

"You know, don't you..." Damon whispered as he looked down at the hybrid with a pensive look on his face. Stefan stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him but it wasn't working, he was pissed and it had been a bad idea going there. "You know about her and your sire bond to her..." The smirking look on Klaus' face fell as he cocked an eye brow and stood back up putting his glass down. "You know, don't you?" His voice had no certainly left it.

"So, it's true..." Klaus nodded his head slowly as he walked around the room stopping by the fire, placing his hand on the mantel staring intensely into the flickering flames before turning back to both brothers. "I figured I felt something and when I spent the day with her, it was stronger... The bond grew."

Damon growled loudly from where he stood, now he was pissed. That hybrid had known the entire time and hadn't told anyone, it wasn't just his life it was affecting, it was everyone's problem if she was in fact sired to that dick. "You knew and you didn't say anything?!" He demanded and Klaus tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't know anything, but I had many thoughts about it. Really it isn't that far of a stretch is it? Considering I'm the alpha she just looks up to me, all the blood that we shared, the way I can feel her emotions and know where she is. I'm not surprised if she could feel my emotions to be honest, mate. But how did you find out?"

"That's the thing... We don't know yet." Stefan spoke up from where he stood across the room making the hybrid look over to him with his eye brows high. "That's why we're here, we need you to find out for us. You'll be the only person that she'll listen to, or at least do anything for. We need you to do this for us, Klaus."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Klaus questioned creasing his eye brows as he walked around the room at a sickening slow pace as he looked between both brothers. "What could I possibly gain from doing this for you, Damon?" He asked with a deepness to his voice that made both of the brothers, he picked up his glass of deep red wine and sipped on it for a moment licking his lips and looking back at them.

"We have no right in asking, we know." Stefan nodded his head, if the hybrid wanted to play who's the biggest baddest game; bow down and beg me then fine, he would play along for Grace, so they could find out what was really going on. "But we need you to do this for us, Klaus. So we can know and we can research and find out what to expect..."

Klaus looked over at him for a long moment, sipping at his wine once again before closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Very well. I will, but not for either of you. Because quite honestly, I'm curious to see whether she is sired to me..." He glanced over at Damon to see the pensive look on the young vampires face. "How should I find out?"

"You could ask her to do something for you." Stefan suggested pressing his hands to the back of the couch in front of him leaning slightly forward most of his weight on it. "Like, I don't know... To go somewhere with you, or to drink something-"

"Not your blood." Damon quickly interjected thinking that Klaus wanted to shove more of his blood down her throat and maybe strength the bond, they didn't know how it worked, they weren't sure if such thing could even exist but they did know that she was acting strange, acting nice towards Klaus after everything, so they had to know and from there they could take action. "I'm gonna set you up with a few ground rules, alright, hybrid?" He growled as he stood up and Klaus nodded. "You can't ask for kisses. You can't ask her to take your blood. You can't ask her to run away with you. Alright? Nothing that can compromise her feelings for me..."

Klaus narrowed his eyes setting his glass down on the table delicately before nodding his head crossing the room to grab his black pea coat and slipping it on dusting down his jeans before walking over to the door opening it waiting for the brothers to walk through first. "Very well, vampire. I agree to your terms..." He reached over onto the table and grabbed his keys. "I'll meet you at your house after I'm finished." He shut the door and walked over to his car.

* * *

><p>Standing at her locker Grace was trying desperately to sort out all of her things, it was seemed like she hadn't been in school forever and she, for one, did not miss the crowded hallways, she never did enjoy being confined in a tight space. She was startled when she saw a bubbly blonde standing there next to her, smiling she shut her locker firmly turning to face Caroline, Bonnie and Elena completely.<p>

"Grace, hey. Is everything ok?" Caroline questioned in a soft voice looking at the girl whom she knew was sired to that hybrid. Her eyes weren't on the blonde through they were on the two brunettes standing next to her, she was pretty sure that both of them hated her, that both Bonnie and Elena wanted nothing to do with her and yet here they were smiling at her in a way that made her nervous.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed a little as she grabbed her bag off the floor and shoved her phone inside of it before pulling the strap over her shoulder looking between each other curiously to see the ways they were looking at each other.

"Oh, we were just wondering how it all went after your date with Klaus." The word made Bonnie want to vomit as she said it, Grace going on an actual date with the hybrid who had been the cause of so many deaths and terrible things, not to mention the baggage he called his family, there had to be a reason why Grace tolerated him, more than tolerated him actually liked him.

Grace nodded her head as she attempted to hide the smile that was pulling across her lips. "Yeah, I actually had a really good time..." She informed them and they all looked at each other nervously giving her small smiles, but she was looking mainly at Elena who seemed to not be trying to rip her throat out as they both stood there, it just felt all too orchestrated and fake.

"But are you?" Caroline questioned again and she looked across at her silvery eyed friend with a curious look on her face. "I mean, we are talking about Klaus here... The psychopathic, murderous hybrid." The soft smile that had been on Grace's face dropped as soon as she started bad talking the Original. "And clearly you didn't have time to use a flat-iron this morning..."

"I was in a rush... I had something to do this morning and I didn't really have time to, you know, do anything with this mess." Grace informed them all as she raked her fingers through her knotty hair leaning back against the locker looking at her sister who gave her a soft smile. "Do you girls mind if I have a talk with Elena, on our own real quick? We just have something..." She nodded at them both and the witch and vampire stepped aside to let them have some privacy.

"You saved me. From Jeremy." Elena announced as she crossed her arms over her chest looking at her feet. "After everything I said to you, about you being a... Ripper and not wanting you in our family you still saved my life." She whispered not wanting to look up into her twin's eyes. "Why?" She asked and Grace was a little taken back by the question unsure what to say or what to do.

"You're my sister." Grace answered as if it was that simple, as if nothing had changed between them when clearly it had. The taller twin looked up with a surprised look on her face that her own sister was saying these things after everything they had both been through. "Nothing's ever going to change that. No matter how much we fight, or you hate me for what I may or may not be... We're still related, by blood." She confirmed nodding her head and Elena bit her bottom lip nodding her head. "So, I propose, considering you're living at the boarding house now that we have girls night, with Bonnie and Caroline. Give you a real moving in party."

Elena nodded her head before nodding her head, Grace wasn't looking at her sister anymore, she had seen him down the hallway, standing there arms behind his back watching her with intense, pensive eyes, everyone whispering around him not going near him as he just continued to stand there. It was quite clear how he wanted to speak with her, as his eyes burned into her skin she smiled at her twin once before taking off down the hallway as her three friends watched her.

* * *

><p>Catching onto the door frame she swung into the room seeing him sitting there on the teacher's desk with a soft smile on his face, she bit her bottom lip as she reached behind her and shut the door before stepping further into the room wondering so much what he was doing here at her school, the last she had seen of him had been outside of her house and the kiss they had shared.<p>

She couldn't hide the shocked, yet excited look on her face from seeing him. It had always been like that she could feel the electricity buzzing in her finger tips as she stood there opposite him in the silence. "What are you doing here, Nik?" She questioned. There was no level to her voice, it almost came out a whisper as she tried to act normal sitting on the student desk.

"I'm here to help you, love." He had to admit he felt something go off inside of him when she called him 'Nik' it felt so much better than when she called him Niklaus or Klaus, he liked it a lot more because only people who really liked him, like his family ever called him that. And that was who he ever allowed to call him that. "You forgot your lunch." He wandered to the back of the room and brought a female student forward.

"I can't. You know I can't. I'd kill her." Grace whispered keeping her voice low as she hopped down off the table and stood there looking at the hybrid with wide eyes, wondering how he could do this. To tempt her like this, throwing something in front of her knowing that she was having trouble, he crossed the room and took her wrist softly making her look at him.

"I know you can do this, Grace. I'm going to be here with you the entire time and I won't let you hurt her, ok? You just have to listen to my voice and trust me." She was looking up into his eyes with wide doe eyes still not fully convinced that she was going to be able to not hurt this girl. "Can you do this for me..." He questioned and slowly she nodded her head before walking towards the red-head.

She looked directly into the red-heads dark, almost black orbs and bit her bottom lip as she began to compel her. "This isn't going to hurt at all, please don't scream." Her voice was nothing, barely a whisper but the human complied and kept her mouth shut as Grace extended her fangs and pushed her deep red hair from her neck leaning down to close her jaws around the soft flesh, feeling her warm fresh blood fill her.

Niklaus was there in a moment, he moved Grace's hair from her own way touching and playing with the silky like tresses almost forgetting why he was there in the first place. He ran his finger tips down Grace's arm feeling the goosebumps rise as she continued to drink leaning down to her neck to rest his chin on her shoulder watching as she continued to drink but still listening to the humans heart beat.

It began to slow, the human was fading, now it was his turn to step in and see if she did what he said, see if the Salvatore brothers were right and it was possible for the vampire to be sired to himself, a hybrid. Placing his hands on her hips moving so close she could feel her back pressed against his chest but she didn't stop drinking and not thinking about the outcomes, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her ear.

"You need to stop, love." He whispered and she slowed, something inside her clicked when he told her to do this she could feel her fangs pushing back up into her gums. "I want you to stop before you kill her." He purred, honestly he couldn't believe what he was saying, if he was being truly honest he didn't care less about the humans life, but finding out about the sire-bond, sure he was a little curious. As she pulled back she leaned her head against the crook of his shoulder licking her lips before looking at the girl who was still alive. "Give her your blood, heal her." He told her and she bit into her wrist feeding it to the girl. "Get her out of here..."

"Forget all about this. This never happened. You were never here and you never saw us." Grace compelled her expertly and the girl took off out of the room pulling her coat on to cover up the already healing bite wound. Grace had to admit she was surprised that she had pulled back she could feel the darkness spreading inside of her and was pretty sure she was about to go Ripper on her but actually was able to stop. "I stopped." She whispered. "I actually stopped."

"Yes, you did." Klaus muttered nodding his head, so it was true she was sired to him, at least to a certain extent, it's not like she did everything he said but this time he had done what he asked that proved that there was some kind of bond there, plus she had sided with him the other day. It was all very interesting and something he would enjoy to explore further. "Congratulations. I'm very proud of you." He smiled down at her and before he knew it she was hugging him tight her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms around her waist.

"I actually did it." She pulled back with excitement in her eyes pressing her hands to his chest clutching his v-neck shirt, he used his thumb to dry the blood from around her mouth licking it off seductively looking deep into her dark eyes. "Thank you so much, Nik. You've really helped me with this. Maybe this is the start of something, maybe I won't be a Ripper after all." She announced and he smiled down at her before letting her go and letting her skip from the room taking her bag with her leaving him alone to contemplate things.

* * *

><p>In Professor Shane's office over at Whitmore College, the werewolf Hayley was rummaging around the place obviously trying to find something that was hidden away from her, or so she had originally figured. She was surprised when the door opened the other side of the room and Shane entered with a heavy frown on his face holding a cup of coffee.<p>

"Trespassing, breaking and entering all before noon?" Professor Shane listed the felonies that she had broken by being in that office and going through his personal files, she only stood there with her hands on her hips, cocking an eye brow clearly not amused by his presence.

"Having trouble breaking Adrian." Hayley informed him, showing that he knew about the breaking of the sire-bonds as she continued to stand there, Shane sighed heavily as he turned around shutting the door behind him to keep out people that might be able to hear their conversation.

"Don't worry about it. You already got the twelve hybrids I need." Shane replied darkly as he walked across the room showing that he was clearly not afraid to be using Tyler as the twelfth hybrid for whatever plan they had come up with, the angered look on Hayley's face turned more so when he announced that as she placed her hands on the desk and leaned towards him.

"We have eleven." She made it very clear licking her lips slowly. "I told you, Tyler Lockwood isn't part of the deal." She informed him like she had done for the hundredth time with a stern look on her face.

"Well, now there's eleven hybrids. You deliver me twelve without loyalties to Klaus or your friend Tyler becomes fair game." He threatened making the wolf become hostile towards him, Tyler was a good friend of her, she didn't want to put his life in danger for her own selfish needs.

"You haven't held up your end of the bargain." She reminded him in a snarl and he nodded his head walking towards her reaching into his jacket pocket searching around for something.

"Right." He muttered pulling out a flash drive. "This is everything you always wanted to know about your biological parents. And it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab." He threatened making her frown and crossing her arms over her chest, honestly the thought had crossed her mind. "Just bring me twelve unsired hybrids and it's yours." He informed her in a firm voice.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood in the hallway of the boarding house speaking to his girlfriend whilst waiting to hear back news from Klaus, he seemed to be taking his time which honestly made him very nervous and he knew it made his brother nervous, overall he was feeling pretty guilty for bringing this up to Damon, he knew he was on edge.<p>

"Caroline spoke to Tyler." Elena informed him as she stood in the hallway of Mystic Falls High with her blonde friend who was frowning looking down at her phone still texting her boyfriend back and forth, a vampire sire was bad enough, but being sired to Klaus was awful.

"And?" He questioned leaning his head back against the wall not wanting to hear more bad news from the unsired hybrid end of it.

"The sire bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by pain anymore." Elena explained and Stefan nodded, of course he already knew that, how if the young vampire was sired how was they going to unsire her.

"Right, but Grace isn't a werewolf, so what's the vampire equivalent?" Stefan replied closing his eyes trying to calm the flaming headache that was rising higher and higher, thudding painfully against his skull.

"Well, that's the problem. There isn't one. She's a vampire, she's thankful to him because he saved her life so many times and that makes her look past all of the bad things his done..." Elena explained closing her eyes.

Stefan didn't respond, Grace was like a little sister to him, he knew what it was like to be controlled by Klaus, it was dirty and wrong and now she was suffering that and thinking it was actually good. They all never seemed to catch a break in this town. He was startled when Klaus entered the house and wandered straight into the library where Damon was searching through stacks of papers.

"Well?" The blue eyed vampire questioned hoping for the best but also preparing himself for the worse, if she was sired then he was going to find a way to unsire her if it killed him.

"Grace is sired to me, it seems." Klaus confirmed with a slight nod. "She went against her Ripper nature when I told her to stop feeding... It seems that my command made her stop." He explained and Damon let out a frustrated growl as he continued to flip through some books, Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose groaning. "You was right, it is possible. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy." Damon growled from across the room and they both looked over at him, of course he wasn't happy, he loved Grace and hated Klaus and now she would do anything he said on occasions, he knew her emotions, where she was. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I would like to work on the bond." Klaus spoke up in a sure voice and both brothers looked over to him surprised. "It is rather interesting, do you not agree? She's a vampire, by my bloodline and she is sired to me like a hybrid would be..."

"No. I don't think it's interesting. I think it's funny." Damon announced as he moved around the table narrowing his brilliant eyes at the hybrid. "That the only reason that she'll tolerate you is because of a sire bond, I think it's hilarious." There was no humour to his voice and the lighthearted look on Klaus' face faded into a snarl.

"Shut up for a minute, both of you." Stefan ordered from where he stood across the room looking at a picture of something he recognized, he motioned his brother over and he broke away from his staring contest with Klaus to walk over to his brother to see what he was looking at. "Do you remember this?" He questioned and slowly Damon nodded. "New Orleans..."

"1942, to be exact." Damon finished as he took a seat admiring the picture with a small smile on his face, he remembered that year, it was a good and bag year for him, it was the first time he had seen or heard his brother since 20s, he hadn't realised how much he had missed him especially considering he had promised him an eternity of misery.

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Stefan questioned looking up at Klaus who looked a little confused as to where the brothers were going with this, but wanting to know what this could lead to, still a little high from his finding out that Grace was sired to him but slightly disheartened by what Damon had said.

"Other than bourbon and beads... Us, Stefan." He announced and his brother smile slightly nodding his head looking at a hat on the table remembering what it was like that back then, with the jazz and the swing dancing, very fun but also a bad time because of the war and all of the dying, really put a downer on his emotions.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan smirked a little taking a seat opposite his brother. "What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?" He questioned trying to remember back in that time, a brunette that used to trail around after Damon like a lost puppy.

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte." He announced with a small grin, Klaus glanced down at him actually intrigued to hear the story of the brothers back in 1942. "She was crazy about my from the minute we met. So, of course, she asked me to turn her, I did." He informed him with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Orleans, 1942<strong>_

_The bar was incredibly busy filled with happy people celebrating their time in New Orleans to the loud jazz music and excellent singing voice of a man in the corner of a room. A brunette entered the bar watching all around her with a soft smile on her face before walking over to a handsome raven black haired man with sparkling blue eyes._

"_Hi." Damon smiled at her and she took a seat next to him on a bar stool looking around the room before looking back at his perfect face with such love and affection in her eyes, he on the other hand was more interested in his drink and of course quenching his other thirst, for blood._

_Trying to hold back the toothy grin from her face she replied. "Hi."_

"_So, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?" Damon questioned and she turned around before pointed to the man who was singing in the corner of the room._

"_Him. He looks tasty." She grinned devilishly and he nodded his head, honestly he was hoping that she would pick him he did look incredibly delicious. Grinning from ear to ear Damon rose from his seat carefully and looked down at the curly haired brunette sat in front of him._

"_That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, ok?" He smirked jokingly but Charlotte nodded taking it as a command looking down at his drink with such certainty in her eyes, no one was going to touch Damon's drink, she would kill anyone who even tried as Damon crossed the room to compel the man to be their dinner._

_Charlotte sat there obediently waiting for her next orders from Damon. When a sailor walked into the room swaying to the music with his lady friend when suddenly someone barged into him making him accidentally knock over Damon's drink spilling it everywhere, Charlotte was the first to stand up with a grim look on her usually pretty face._

"_You spilled my man's drink." She informed him drying her dress down with a napkin trying to remove the stain but more angry about the fact that Damon's drink had been spilled she was going to show this sailor no mercy, just like he had ordered._

"_Sorry." He was quick to apologize with an easy smile looking around him at the crowd of dancing, drinking folk. "It's crowded in here." He excused himself looking down to see the evil look on her face hadn't let up, if anything she was more angry now than before._

_She shook her head, making her brown curls bounce with her head movement. "That's no excuse." Charlotte grow at him narrowing her dark eyes._

"_Hey, take it easy, lady-"_

"_I'm not gonna take it easy." She informed him and before the sailor had time to question it she reached out and snapped his neck like a child would a twig, it felt easy to her, she knew it would please Damon, he had asked her to do it after all, Damon watched across the room and ran before the man could collapse holding him up right so no one would suspect anything._

"_What did you do?" He ordered with roughness to his voice, such a low tone yet she heard it crystal clear above the loud music echoing around the room, she looked up at him with wide, excitement filled orbs a look of pleasure on her pretty face._

"_He touched your drink." She quickly announced making his eyes widen, he hadn't thought she would take what he said so literally. "You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy." Her smile dropped when she thought she had displeased him._

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Boarding House, Present Day<strong>

"That was my first clue." Damon nodded his head as he continued to look down at the picture, Klaus held an amused look on his face, he had been a sire-master, too. Just like he was, that the similarities between the two didn't end at being devoted to the same woman, the raven haired vampire looked up almost guessing what the hybrid was thinking and narrowed his eyes.

"She was sired to you." Klaus announced as he walked around the table standing just opposite him taking a seat in the chair next to Stefan. "How very interesting... And I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, that is." The Original assumed and Damon glared over at him.

"No, we're not the same people." Damon replied in a rough voice looking down at the picture one more time before looking back up at his little brother and the hybrid. "No, she went all 'Fatal Attraction' on me, then I had to make a clean break."

Stefan cocked an eye brow before questioning. "How'd you go that?" Damon was already searching through a stack of papers before finally finding the one that he needed, a name and an address scribbled down on a single scarp of paper both men looked at it 'Valerie LaMarche, 920 Dauphine St.' "Who's Valerie LaMarche?" The younger brother questioned.

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond." Damon took a quick swig of his drink before looking back down at the two. "Look, I know you want to keep this little sire-bond you have to Grace, but let's be honest it's in all of our best interests if we try and at least find a way out of this..."

"You're kidding, right? Tell me he's kidding?" Klaus glanced over at the younger brother who shrugged his shoulders gently. "The way I see it, we're better off keeping the sire-bond at least that way she's always safe and there will always be someone to look over her, unlike you who seems to disappear every time there's even an inkling of trouble."

Damon growled but Stefan was the one to stand up looking at the hybrid. "Look this was a way to stop a vampire to vampire sire bond, who knows if it will even work, you're a hybrid, remember? It might be more powerful." He announced and Klaus glared at him crossing his arms over his shoulders. "Look, no one invited you to come to New Orleans with us, you don't have to come."

"Actually I'd rather know everything about this special bond I share with Grace." He smiled at Damon with a slick grin. "Pack your bags, boy. We're going to Bourbon Street" He announced prancing out of the room chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>Fluttering into the parlour room Grace was holding a crate of wine she had found in the cellar, she handed one to Elena. "One for you." She announced with a kind smile before taking out two more handing one to Caroline and the other to Bonnie. "One for you. One for you." She smiled before taking her own. "One more me." She giggled popping it open and taking a long swig.<p>

"Is this for you?" Caroline questioned holding up a blood bag for her to see. "Because Elena and I have already ate." She informed her feeling a little awkward saying these kind of things around Bonnie but Grace shook her head from side to side.

"I've already ate, too. From a human." She announced and they all gasped looking over at her with horrified looks on their faces. "Oh, quit it with the judgemental looks!" She laughed loudly biting her bottom lip as she looked around her group of friends with a wolfish grin. "Thanks to Klaus I am for a vampire who can successfully drink from humans without fear of killing them." She announced.

"That's amazing!" Bonnie congratulated her, even Grace was a little surprised by her reaction, the witch had never really been pro-vampire, but they all guessed she was anti-Grace Ripper. It appeared that most people were, but it wasn't the being able to keep a human alive that stuck in Caroline's head, it was the Klaus part."

"Uh, what do you mean 'thanks to Klaus?'" Caroline repeated her exact words as she looked over at her with a judgemental look on her face.

Grace hesitated before telling them, she knew that they wouldn't understand Klaus the way she did. "Well, he was the one that suggested that I tried again." She informed in a small voice as she pulled her knees up into her chest. "He talked me through the entire things, it was really sweet and it helped me a lot... No more killing people, guys. That's a good thing." She reminded them and they all glanced around at each other.

"So do you have any idea where the crazy hybrid is tonight?" Elena questioned and her twin glanced down at her before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, Stefan told me that he was heading out with Damon... Brother bonding or something, so we got the place to ourselves."

"Look..." Grace quickly announced as she held her hands up looking between them all. "I know that you're not Klaus' biggest fans; he's done some awful things, but he's helping me and it's actually working... I could pull through this and not become a full Ripper. I owe him, so would you mind laying off on all the hate?" She questioned and the witch was the first to jump in to break the tension between the three vampires.

"Ok, new girls' night rule – no boy talk, yeah?" Bonnie smirked a little as she began to rummage around in her handbag. "Plus, why talk when we have this?" She bit her bottom lip as she pulled out a bag of black herbs making all the girls faces changed to a deeply surprised one.

"Is that stoner tea?!" Caroline questioned with a surprised look on her face, she knew Professor Shane was getting her to do some weird things but drugs was definitely not one of the things that crossed her mind.

"It's spirit tea." The witch laughed a little rolling her eyes that they would immediately jump to that conclusion. "It opens up your chi or whatever..." She shrugged her shoulders looking over at her blonde friend to see the look on her face wasn't convinced. "Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits." She informed them and Caroline grumbled something under her breath. "Don't judge." Bonnie ordered.

The blonde looked around at all of her friends stopping on the witch to see the stern look on her face. "Ok, fine! I hereby vow to not be judgemental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as Elena and I stand idly by, it's your choice."

"I'll drink to that!" Grace giggled as she clink her glasses to her friends in a cheers fashion, tonight was certainly going to be a fun evening. "Cheers." She announced and they all giggled ready to get on with their fun girls' night.

* * *

><p>Loud music was echoing through the streets of New Orleans as humans dance around happily with colourful beads around their necks. Klaus, Damon and Stefan all walked down the very middle of the streets looking at their surroundings there air was thick with excitement and party and everyone continued on with their merry lives.<p>

"Well, the city is the same. Just brighter." Stefan announced as he stood in between the hybrid and his older brother hoping desperately that they won't be at each others throats all day, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, they were both in love with Grace, one of them wanted to break the bone the other wanted to explore it further.

"Have you been back here since '42?" Damon questioned his younger brother but he just shrugged his shoulders a little thinking back to that time, it was rough he had travelled with Lexi and had just decided to join the allies in the war, going off to heal people, it was how he found peace and forgiveness in all the killing that he had done in his Ripper days.

"Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't." Stefan replied throwing his brother a look only making him chuckle darkly, if only he'd known what truly happened to stop him from going out there to join his brother, what had held him back kept him from being with his brother, honestly it had broken his heart and he had never told Stefan which was even worse.

"Someone had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk." He informed him making the hybrid roll his eyes pushing his hands into his pockets as he followed the younger vampire, he was always interested to hear a story from the Salvatore brothers as long as it didn't involve them whining about their pathetic lives.

Damon was surprised when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out to see that he had a text from Grace, he almost had to hold back a smug smile on his face pointed at Klaus but he knew that would just cause trouble and none of them needed that. Looking down at the screen of his phone he couldn't help but smile sincerely, she was having a girls night, that was good at least she wasn't causing any trouble.

"Hey, good news. Grace is at the house having a small house-warming party for Elena where she can't get into any trouble. Bad news – this is the first time Grace and Elena have seen each other since... Since the Miss Mystic incident. Who knows what kind of fight we'll miss." He announced and was actually surprised when Klaus chuckled from where he stood a pace behind them, apparently fighting sibling humour was his thing.

"Yes, Grace has a few things that she has to celebrate. Including being able to successfully being able to drink from a human without draining them." Klaus' eyes flashed over to the dark look on the older Salvatore brothers face, a smirk pulled over his as he stood there waiting for a response.

"Yeah and when we figure out how to break this bond we'll see how many more _dates_ she'll want to go on with you..." Damon replied earning a snarl from Klaus, he half expected to be thrown across the street and then staked in the stomach but that wasn't the hybrids' style snapping at him now would mean the anger would be gone.

"Who says that it's the sire-bond creating those feelings, Damon."

Damon couldn't help but scoff loudly. "Really? Because most people I know hate you for what you've _done_ to Grace, so I find it hard that she would want to spend even a second of her precious time with you without her emotions being twisted and bent to your will." He snapped back at him turning to face the hybrid as they both stood there in the middle of the street.

"Why is it so impossible for you to think she could have feelings for me?" Klaus took a step towards him creating a stand-off in the middle of the busy street, but even the heated conversation between the two didn't alert any of the party goers that something was wrong.

The raven haired vampire shook his head growling. "No it's impossible for me to believe that she can be so blind to look past everything you've done and still see a half-decent person underneath all the evil and poison that you are!" He snarled loudly but before Niklaus could response the forest green eyed vampire stepped in pushing his brother away gently.

"Alright, alright. Ease up." Stefan placed his hands on his brothers shoulders looking down at him. "Just stop with all the fighting, ok? You're just making it worse." He informed him and before Damon could argue back Stefan spoke up again. "I'm not expecting you two to get along, or either of you to say 'I'm sorry', but-"

Damon was brought out of his anger spiral when Stefan said those two words. "What'd you say?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Orleans, 1942<strong>_

_The air was thick with cheap perfume and sickly hairspray as both Stefan and Lexi entered the small bar looking for the infamous Damon who had been rumoured to be in town, the blonde had convinced her best friend to see her brother and apologise for everything that had gone on between them, she knew that he needed his brother just as much as he needed her._

"_'I'm sorry, I blamed you for my blood lust and for me becoming a Ripper. It wasn't your fault'." Stefan repeated his speech to Lexi with a look on his face as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?" He questioned._

"_Yes, keep going." She moved so that she was standing in front of the younger Salvatore now looking as beautiful as ever, the 40s really did suit her, with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into fancy twist with magnificent spirals at the ends._

"_'You're the only brother I have and I hope we can be friends again'." He continued looking down to see the soft smile pulling over her lips, he wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't convinced him, Damon probably wouldn't even want to see him after everything that had gone on between them._

"_Perfect." Lexi informed him patting his cheek. "Now, just remember we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to drudge up the past and most definitely not to pick a fight." She added and he frowned a little, he probably wouldn't be the one picking the fighting, this was Damon after all one of the most impulsive people he knew._

_Stefan smirked a little bit as he questioned. "That's the real trick, isn't it?"_

"_You've spent the last twenty years turning your life around." She reminded him as he thought back to that awful time when he had been a Ripper in the 20s and then Lexi had shown up again and showed him the light, showed him that emotions were worth it and human life was valuable and not his for the taking. "It's time to make nice with your brother." She informed him as they both look across the bar to see Damon looking down into his drink._

_Stefan gave one final look to his best friend before walking away from her towards his older brother whom was bobbing his head in time to the upbeat tempo surprised when there was a light welcoming slap on his back, he glanced up and was taken back when he saw his baby brother standing there smiling at him gently._

_Just like Damon always did he figured he'd make a joke out of the situation in not seeing his brother in such a long time. "You look like a guy I used to know." He mused and Stefan only frowned a little as he stood there with his brother._

"_Hello, Damon."_

"_Come to put a stake in my heart?" Damon assumed the worst, just like always as he received a look from his brother._

"_More like bury the hatchet..." He replied cooly as he held his hand out for Damon to shake, it seemed like a long couple of awkward seconds before the older brother gave him a meaningful smile and shook his heads agreeing it wasn't long before that handshake turned into a brotherly hug, it had been a long time after all._

_After a couple of drinks it was just like old times between the two, with Lexi there to keep the peace with an easy smile and beautiful looks. They were sharing stories and Stefan had revealed why he was really in town, to help with the war effort. "Egypt, ha!" Damon couldn't help but laugh as he tapped his glass against his brothers. "Finally gonna get to see the pyramids." He remarked teasingly._

"_Oh, I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing. Driving an ambulance through the front lines, but yeah, yeah, Egypt." Stefan nodded his head proud of himself for once, being able to put the Ripper part of his life behind him and actually help people, good people who were fighting a bloody war._

"_Think they have room for another driver?" Damon mused looking down into his bourbon glass missing the surprised look on his younger brothers face by what he was implying. "I could handle some war, if it meant spending quality time with my little brother." He added making Lexi take a quick shot drowning her spiteful words in alcohol._

"_Tell you what, I'll talk to my C.O." The forest green-eyed brother promised nodding before taking the last swig of his drink and standing up. "I'm gonna get us another round." He informed him as he wandered over to the other side of the bar to wave the bartender down._

_Lexi took this as her shot and moved closer to Damon leaning close to him before announcing. "You're not going." In a deadly low tone._

_Damon scoffed a little before replying. "I don't like you." Bluntly and honestly, at least he didn't beat around the bush, yeah she was beautiful and fun to be around but after everything the two brothers had been through with her she wasn't worth it, that was his opinion anyway._

"_In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood. He's been trying to put his Ripper days before him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as a part of life." As a part of a humans life, she meant. "He needs balance, restraint." She added, if he was going to function in this world the he was going to have to deal._

"_What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" Damon trained his icy blue orbs on her as he smirked a little sipping at his drink._

"_The fact that you never have been." She replied sharply and he creased his eye brows. "You think what you want, first, second and third. Stefan is better off alone than in your company." She told him in a thick voice making him narrowing his beautiful eyes._

"_Well, I beg to differ." He answered deadly quiet as the younger brother came back with drinks smiling again putting them in front of him, both the fighting vampires put fake smiles on for his sake but he wasn't blind, he knew the two didn't like each other, they tolerated each other._

"_To the Salvatore's in Egypt!" Stefan hollered cheerfully as they both clink their glasses together grinning ear to ear as he does the same with his best friend, they all drink their drinks the female staring down Damon as she knocked hers back._

_It seemed like the timing couldn't be worst both Charlotte approached them with her victim for the night in her arms, she pouted at Damon as he saw him laughing and having fun with two people who were most certainly not her. "Damon." She announced and he looked alarmed to see her, Stefan gave her an easy smile as she walked towards them. "Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?"_

_The older vampire took a moment, looking from the judgemental eyes of Lexi over to the sired vampire. "Sorry, I lost track of time." He informed her with a careless shrug which only seemed to fan her jealous flames further._

_She took a moment. "I brought you leftovers." She informed him kindly moving the victims head to show him a large bite wound and smeared blood running down her neck sinking into her beautiful clothes._

"_Charlotte!" He growled looking around to see if any of the people in the crowded bar had seen the woman in her arms that was obviously close to death by now. The brunette rolled her eyes as she pawned the woman's limp body off into Stefan's ready arms, the blood smearing onto his hand alarming him, he may have had the blood lust under a slight control but it was still there, Damon was quick to pull the victim from his arms._

"_Get away from him!" Lexi ordered in a gruff voice as she shoved Charlotte away from her best friend, she was only looking out for his best interests and it was obvious that Damon _wasn't_ it, not when he was so careless and reckless with human life and anyone who wasn't himself._

"_Stefan." Damon tried to get his baby brothers attention but he was staring down at his blood fingers in a trance it had been a long time since he had even smelt human blood outside of the body, he had been on the strict bunny diet with Lexi. "Stefan!" He puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder but he still didn't respond. "Stefan?" He questioned and his younger brother looked up at him with dark veins under his eyes. "Stefan!"_

_Lexi grabbed Stefan moving him out of his seat, he needed fresh air and a sweet fill of animal blood, she would be able to pull him back from this if it killed her. "She's better off without you, too." She remarked to him darkly looking at Charlotte and then back to her friend before leading him from the bar with sweet, soothing words._

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans, Present Day<strong>

"Just both of you take it easy, alright?" Stefan looked between the two playing mediator and a damn good one at that, Klaus looked almost calm. "As bad as this sire-bond thing is you shouldn't take it out on each other. You're both looking out for her best interests in bad ways... It isn't either of your faults."

"Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet." Damon deadpanned darkly as the three stopped in front of an apartment, they all looked at it. "It's where the witch lived." He informed them both knowing they wouldn't understand what this place was and the significance.

The hybrid couldn't help but scoff loudly at his naïveness. "What, you weren't expecting to find the exact with in the same place?" He questioned darkly and the blue eyes vampire threw him a grim look from where he stood the other side of Stefan.

"No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start." He replied in a low tone looking over at the hybrid with narrowed eyes obviously fighting the urge to have another fight with him.

"Maybe there's another place to start." Stefan mused rubbing the palm of his hand on his chin deep in thought before glancing over at his older brother. "You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?" He questioned and this peaked Klaus' interested to find the woman who had been sired to Damon so long ago.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Where was the last place you saw her?" He questioned and it took Damon a long moment to think about things, when he had last seen her, when he had last wanted to see her before he had run off into the night leaving her to fend for herself.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine." The older brother answered nodding his head. "Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner." He added earning a look from his brother and the hybrid. "I was gone by morning." His younger brother turned around and began to talk. "Where are you going?" He called after him watching as Klaus followed with a smirk on his face.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. I want to see how much this sire bond can affect a vampire, not that it will help us that much, he's a hybrid." The forest green-eyed vampire called as Damon let out a long sigh and began to follow the two.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Mystic Grill both Kim and Adrian were having a good time playing pool laughing and just having fun not worrying about the sire bond for once. Just across from there Tyler sat with Hayley watching them both obviously not happy to see that they were having such a good time brooding and angry that they weren't taking this seriously.<p>

"They are gonna get us both killed and we are just sitting here." Hayley grumbled as she sipped at her drink before looking over at her hybrid friend who just sat there silently for a long moment, he was going over both points in his head, Kim was right but Hayley was right, too.

"Kim is right. The point of breaking the sire bond is being free." Tyler informed her as he glanced over to see the stoic look on her pretty face. "They don't have to listen to me." He added but this only made the wolf angry.

"Yes they do, Ty." She told him in a firm voice. "You can make them. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run in packs and every pack needs an Alpha or they end up challenging each other for dominance." She made a very good point proving that he should be leaders of their little hybrid pack. "Kim is challenging your position as Alpha. You need to put her in her place. Now." She added in a low tone.

Tyler nodded once before standing up and approaching the pool table where the laughter was coming from, Adrian hit the cue ball against the eight ball and it was trickling towards the pocket before the unsired hybrid put his hand in the way stopping the shot from behind made. "Long day tomorrow, Adrian. You want it to go better than today, you need to get some rest." He informed him as Hayley moved to hear more.

Kim was there to stand by Adrian's side at a moments notice growling. "Who do you think you are?"

"The guy telling you to call it a night." He answered in a low tone trying to assert his dominance over the woman who appeared to not be backing down as she stood in front of him glaring up into his eyes, she grabbed a pool stick from beside her and went to attack him with it but he was quicker and stopped it giving her a hard look. "This could get a lot uglier but I'm not gonna let it. Challenge me again, this conversation will end differently. You understand?" He growled down at her.

"Fine." Kim muttered narrowing her eyes at him. "Whatever you say." She growled actually backing down from him but the fury still so intense inside of her, she wanted to be leader and she knew she had to be.

"Finish your drink and get Adrian back to the stables." Tyler ordered in a low tone before turning back to Hayley looking over his shoulder at the hybrid. "We'll meet you there." He informed her as he began to walk away Hayley following behind him like a little lost puppy.

Kim could feel the anger building inside of her so strong as she began to think of ways to get back at Tyler, fight him for the Alpha spot she deserved, or so she thought. Beginning to walk in the opposite direction to the others hearing footsteps following she knew it was Adrian. "Where are we going?"

"To pick a fight."

* * *

><p>Damon, Klaus and Stefan were walking down an almost empty street looking for the mysterious sired woman named Charlotte. They stop at the corner of two streets obviously Bourbon and Dumaine. The raven haired vampire looked around nervously relived when he saw no deranged woman waiting for him.<p>

"There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years." Damon made himself very clear earning a look from the hybrid, if it was a sire-bond they would end up doing whatever they wanted eventually. "So, what are we going to tell Grace?" He questioned changing the subject.

"I was actually thinking that we wouldn't have to tell her anything." Klaus spoke up and both brothers looked at him surprised, why wouldn't he want to tell her, it was obvious that he would be able to use this bond to an advantage.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to her." The raven haired vampire answered in a low tone as she face the hybrid completely. She had a right to know even if it was going to mess with her, he didn't deserve to have this hold on her that she would never know of.

Klaus rolled his mixed coloured orbs and replied. "It's not a lie, mate. It's an omission for the greater good."

"Oh, I see. That's obnoxious hybrid speak for 'Let's not do the right thing, lets just do what's right for me' Yeah, sure who gives a damn about how Grace feels in all of this, you make out like what you do is in her best interests but the only person you _really_ care about is yourself!" Damon's icy blue orbs were filled with rage.

Klaus let out a short laugh. "I don't care about her? Really? Because from where I'm standing, mate, it looks like you're looking out for your own best interests, not hers. I'm willing to bet the only reason you want to find out of there is a way to break our bond is so that the feels she's has for me will go away, but who says that it affects emotions? We don't know anything about it. This is completely new territory for us."

"This is completely new territory that you won't be setting foot in. I'm going to find a way to put an end to this." Damon growled as he took a step towards the hybrid who just growled loudly at him, he turned to his brother with a dark look on his face. "I'm gonna get a drink. Hunt me down when you get rid of this dick!" He began to walk away leaving both Stefan and Klaus standing there staring each other down.

The blue-eyed vampire was beginning to calm down as he turned the corner into a deserted street, tucking his hands into his pockets he continued to walk until he heard a noise that made him stop. Turning around he saw no one there but he was still a little nervous when he turned back around ready to walk on a find a bar he was thrown to the ground by a rush of light alerting Stefan and Klaus to where he was being attacked.

Stefan ran over and pulled the vampire off of Damon into Klaus' arms as he held her there for a long moment before throwing her to the ground. "What the hell just happened?!" The younger brother demanded as he helped him to his feet.

Damon touched his lips once a little taken back, the vampire hadn't been attacking him at all, whoever it was had been so excited to see him she had jumped and planted a sloppy kiss on his perfect lips. "She kissed me." He informed them both as the woman crawled to her feet looking at them all, Charlotte.

"Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me." The brunette looked at him through dreamy dark orbs. "I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans." She informed him pressing her hand to her chest that was so filled with love and adoring feelings.

The older brother's mind went completely blank. "Literally every brick?" He questioned and she nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving closer to him. "Uh, Charlotte, uh. Ha..." He unhooked her arms and moved away from her. "Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks..." He begged, if there was hope for this maniac then there was hope for Grace.

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy!" She snorted a laugh earning a little scoff from Klaus whom she just growled at obviously not know who he really was and how quick he would end her.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Then why are you still here?" He questioned in a low voice, he had to admit this was all very interesting was Grace going to become this obsessed with him in the future, he actually liked the thought of that. The pure need she would have for him made him begin to wonder.

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it." Her voice lowered to a deadly tone as she faced Klaus pressed her hand to her ex-lovers shoulder massaging it gently. "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades."

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song." Stefan remarked dryly but Charlotte wasn't paying attention to it anymore she wrapped her arms back around Damon's neck leaning close to him but he leaned back away from her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, heh..." The blue-eyed vampire chuckled nervously as he pulled her arms from around her neck again and placed them at her own sides. "Well, you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone." Her eyes lit up, she was going to be helping Damon again, it was all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>The four girls had continued to party, the music was blasting loud. It was a good thing that the Salvatore house was in the middle of no where in the town on its own because if it wasn't they were pretty sure they'd get a noise complaint. Grace spun around with her blonde friend both giggling and chugging back the champagne like it was the cheap stuff. The witch had recorded all their fun and games on her phone and had just been able to capture a rush of light cascade past them all. Both vampires were surprised when they felt a rush of air walk past them, they look towards the dinning table to see a very proud looking Elena standing on it popping another bottle open laughing as she did it.<p>

After the girls were completely danced out they retired to Damon's bathroom to have some down time and just relax. The smaller brunette twin was sat inside of the bathtub with he head resting back, the blonde was sat the other end her legs tangled against Grace's just relaxing. The witch and the newborn vampire were sat on the floor just outside the tub laughing as they watched the vamp-speed Elena in the video.

"Being a vampire is so weird." Elena mused aloud shaking her head from side to side as she manoeuvred herself to be sitting with her back to the wall facing all of her friends. She was right about that, being a vampire was the oddest sensation. She was dead but she had never felt more alive.

Caroline let out a small moan as she got more comfortable in the bathtub. "Oh my God, I love this bathtub." She announced with a small laugh looking down to the brunette at the other end whom just smiled back at her. She was thinking back to all the good memories her and Damon had in there, she missed him and she wanted him back home. "You know, you're lucky you get to use this everyday with your _epic love_." She teased in a laugh and Grace blushed a little. "Why don't we come in here more often."

There was a small scoff that came across the room which caught both vampires attentions. They glanced over to see Elena shaking her head a little, it was clear that she was still extremely drunk where as the others were just calming down to a sweet tipsiness. "I'll tell you why. Cooties." This earned a deep growl from the back of Grace's throat. "Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of inequity." Another growl rumbled from Grace's throat as she felt protectiveness over her boyfriend. "Ok, I'm sorry. Caroline has been able to not judge anyone all night, it was one little dig. I'll stop now." She informed her nodding her head drunkly.

"No, don't stop on my account." Grace's voice was filled with a sharp sarcasm that actually made Elena look at her through wide eyes, but this seemed normal for the sisters now, the fighting, it must have been the heighten emotions just getting to each other. "Rip away. I mean, it's not like I've been in a relationship with Damon for the past two years or anything..." She shrugged her shoulders narrowing her eyes at her twin. "How'd you like it if I just started ripping on Stefan for no good reason?" She spat, now the witch and the vampire were trying to calm the situation down but it wasn't working.

There let out a short laugh. "Well, say what you want about Stefan but when he was a Ripper or not at least all he's ever wanted is _me_. He's only ever been with me." Elena replied venomously earning yet another snarl from Grace and a deathly look from the blonde, there was no need for this she was just picking a fight because she could, because she knew how to get to Grace, how to push her buttons. "Alright, let's move on to something we all have a mutual _hate_ of. Klaus." She smiled and the brunette felt something snap in her when she put 'hate' and 'Klaus' in the same sentence.

The blonde shook her head from side to side, Elena knew about the sire bond, she knew how Grace would react if she pushed her too far, she'd end up getting hurt and the smaller twin would be the one who would end up in trouble for it. "Elena..." She warned in a low voice but the taller brunette wasn't going to stop now.

"No, I mean, we all know how messed up he is. Grace more than any of us. You were away with him for months doing God knows what, then you come back and you still like him and want to go out with him. You're so blind! He's poison! He's bad for you!" She added and the older vampire resisted pouncing on her and ripping her throat out. "We all hate him. He's done such awful things to each one of us and you don't hate him at all?!"

"Yeah... You're right." Grace muttered as she nodded her head pulling herself out of the bathtub and walking over to the door stopping for a moment and turning around. "Klaus may have done all of these awful things but at least he's always been there for me when I needed him, that's more than I can say for you, Elena." She spat feeling tears begin to line her eyes, it wasn't worth it, she didn't deserve her tears.

"Yeah and you know why he's always been there for you? Because that twisted bastard wanted to sleep with you! Oh, and look you gave in to that, too. Didn't take much persuasion did it?" She scoffed loudly making Bonnie and Caroline gasp at her words, Grace just shook her head from side to side trying to block out the pain.

"I did sleep with him. Yeah, I did. And you know what? I can never take that back, I can never forget that, maybe I don't want to..." She muttered shaking her head a little before looking up at her sister with black eyes. "But you know, at that point in my life I was so low, I was hurting so much and I didn't have anyone I could turn to, I'd lost so many people, but Klaus was there. He was there to pick me up and tell me everything was ok and make me feel like it was all worth it at a time when I thought it wasn't." She spat before walking from the room quickly drying away her tears.

* * *

><p>Back in New Orleans Damon, Klaus and Stefan all entered a mysterious looking shop on the corner of the street, they all looked around at the objects in the room before a middle-aged woman walked out from the room in the back with a kind smile on her lips. "Can I help you, gentleman?" She asked pleasantly, but honestly the raven haired vampire wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, he just wanted to find a way to break this bond.<p>

"Hi." Damon smiled as he walked towards her. "We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries." He informed her in a soft yet authoritative voice, he really wanted to spend no more time in this town with the hybrid that he hated so much, Stefan glanced over at his older brother a little taken back by his no tact for the subject.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." The woman replied to him in a firm voice placing her hands on her hips giving the vampire a firm look.

Damon rolled his eyes a bit as he took yet another step towards her. "Look..." He searched the room for her name and noticed on the board behind her it read 'Nandi Special' that was obviously her name. "Nandi, is it? Let's skip that part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about." He glanced behind him to his younger brother and the Original who just stared back at him. "We need a spell that could break a vampire's sire bond to a hybrid. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?" He quizzed and immediately the woman recognized the name.

Nandi took a moment before looking back into Damon's captivating orbs. "She was my great-grandmother." She answered in remembrance.

"She had a grimoire and it had a spell for the vampire equivalent of the bond. There must be a way to change it around a bit to stop a hybrid from controlling a vampire..." He added deep in though as his mind flooded back to that time in 1942.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Orleans, 1942<strong>_

_Val was standing in front of Damon with a hard look on her face, after what he had suggested she had found a solution for him but it had come with consequences that she wasn't sure he would want to face, even as a vampire. "The magic you're talking about is dark, powerful." She informed him in a low voice. "Magic like this doesn't come cheap."_

_The raven haired vampire glanced over to a table to see a little girl sitting there writing a booklet, this had obviously been a relative of Val with the resemblance in looks. Damon looked back over at the witch, he'd be willing to do anything if it meant he could have Charlotte off he's back and he could leave with his brother once and for all "How much?"_

"_Money won't cut it here, pretty one." The witch laughed a little causing him for frown, money wasn't a problem for him he'd be willing to pay anything. "Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls." She added and he looked at her through slightly stunned eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans, Present Day<strong>

"A sacrifice?" Stefan scoffed from behind him, he began to wonder if he's brother was really ready to sacrifice 12 innocent human lives to save Grace from a sire bond. "You brought us here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice?" He looked over at his brother who shot a look back at him.

"Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed." Damon replied in a harsh tone narrowing his eyes at his brother, as long as Grace wasn't sired to that asshole any more he was willing to do anything, willing to kill as many people as it takes to make sure her feelings for him were fake and forced by the bond.

"Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homoeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice." Nandi answered honestly and if she was being completely honest she didn't want to take 12 human lives for these monsters.

Damon rolled his eyes, it was just their luck for them to find a witch that didn't want to use her powers. "Ok, fine, listen, just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire-bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did." He told her in a firm voice.

The descendant of the witch just shook her head. "There's no one. All of her stuff is gone – the grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good." Nandi made herself very clear giving him a hard look.

* * *

><p>Throwing all the bottles into a bin bag Grace was done with all the partying for one day, pushing her hair up into a ponytail she continued to tidy until she heard three people enter the room, she knew it was her so-called friends looking for forgiveness but she just wasn't in the mood. After all the things Elena had said about both Klaus and Damon she had another thing coming.<p>

"Grace, c'mon." Caroline's soft voice came from across the room trying to calm her down but she was having none of it, no one stuck up for her against Elena and her sister had said something things that she'd never forget that she'd never forgive her for.

"Party is over. You guys should go home." She looked between both Caroline and Bonnie who both had sympathetic looks on their faces, she then looked over at her twin with a hard look on her face. "You need to go somewhere else before I do something I regret." She growled throwing another bottle into the bag. "Do you think it makes me happy that you hate him?" She was back to talking about Klaus now. "I get it. His track record is awful but I don't hate him. I can't. He's good to me and I actually, I like him..."

"Ugh, you only like him at all because you're sired to him!" Elena quickly announced not thinking, Grace's brain went completely flat line for a long couple of seconds after her sister had announced that, the blonde looked over to the newborn with a shocked look on her face that she had just blurted it out like that and the witch just looked plain confused, she hadn't heard anything about this.

Bonnie looked between Caroline and Elena shocked. "What?"

The smaller brunette's eyes widened as she stood there opposite her sister, it couldn't be true, how could it even be possible, they weren't even the same species, well, he was part vampire but he was still half werewolf. She could feel her stomach turning over and over as she scanned all of their faces.

Caroline took it upon herself to step forward and try and explain everything to Grace but when she did she just took a step away shaking her head from side to side looking between them all trying to find an answer but she just saw empty stares looking back at her, some sympathetic others were ashamed but all over they were just blank.

"I... Look, I'm sorry you found out this way, but it's true. It may have been Damon's blood that turned you but it was originally Klaus' blood. We weren't sure it was possible but when you decided against Damon with the dress. You told me you think you owe Klaus for everything. Don't you think something is a little off about that?" The blonde questioned in a soft voice leaving the brunette standing there shaking her head trying to deny everything.

"No. There's no way... I... it's not even possible..." She shook her head trying to add everything up in her head but nothing seemed to make sense any more, everything was a huge heap of mess that she was trying desperately to sort though but nothing was helping. "It was just... It was a little blood..." She was hyperventilating now, Caroline moved forward about to sooth her friend.

"We talked it over with Stefan who spoke to Damon about it, this could all be possible." Caroline explained before realising she had just sold out the brunette's boyfriend, her brown eyes flashed with hurt that they had all been talking about this behind her back instead of just coming to her personally and asking what was going on and Damon was one of the people who knew and he hadn't told her.

Grace blinked a few times before finally finding her voice. "You... You spoke to Damon about this? And Stefan?" One was her boyfriend the other was like a brother to her, she could feel her heart aching in her chest and tears in the corners of her eyes, she sniffled and ran her hands over her face drying them away looking back over at her three friends.

The blonde frowned at her friend as she took another cautious step. "We're trying to find a way to sort this all out and find a way out of this. They're doing this because they love you, ok? This isn't your fault, ok? Klaus took advantage of you, he must have know something about this, the old freak."

The vampire could feel rage bubbling inside of her as they began to bad talk Klaus again. "You all need to leave, now." Grace ordered in a low tone making all of her friends look at her with surprised look on their faces. "Now." She added striding over to the door opening it so fast it slammed back against the wall with a loud bang, her friends were calling her trying to calm her. "I said leave." She added, in her mind she was here first and her sister had no right in talking to her that way.

"Hello, girls." A voice surprised her as she looked over to see Kim and Adrian standing in the door way with dark looks on their faces, this was what they meant by picking a fight, it was against Tyler she was going for the thing that he cared about the most, the woman he loved more than anything and who he would do anything for.

Kim rushed in knocking the smaller brunette against the wall hitting her head hard, Adrian was quick to grab her by her throat and hold her there against the wall, Kim on the other hand launched Elena across the room smacking her head against the wall knocking her unconscious before zipping over to Caroline holding her by her throat so that she couldn't break free.

Bonnie was the only free one and was also the only one who could conjure enough power to take them both down. She began to mutter a spell under her breath so powerful that the lights began to flicker. Both hybrids hadn't expected their to be a witch and especially not a powerful Bennett witch.

"Stop!" Kim ordered and the lights returned to normal as she stared over at the witch, it was obvious she would do anything for her friends, the hybrid extended her fangs making her eyes go their deadly amber colour. "One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?" She growled reminding her before the other hybrid threw the brunette across the room next to her sister who was just coming around, Bonnie ran over to tend to them both.

"Caroline?" Grace called as she stood up quickly looking around for her blonde friend but they were all gone. Kim, Adrian and Caroline.

* * *

><p>Over in New Orleans the three boys were walking down the street trying to think of a plan, well the Salvatore's were trying to think of a plan, Klaus was thinking of the endless possibilities that having a sired vampire on his side. He was smiling as his hands were behind his back following both of the bickering brothers.<p>

"Witch is lying." Damon announced as he narrowed his eyes looking straight forward counting all the cracks in the pavement. "Doesn't practice magic, my ass." He added shaking his head from side to side, Stefan was still on the fact that this bond would only be broken by the sacrifice of 12 humans, did he really think Grace would want that on her consequence that they died so she could be free.

The younger brother glanced over to see the brooding look on Damon's face. "Human sacrifice?" He brought up the most important thing on his mind. "Did you really think that I would go for that? Or that even Grace would go for that?" He quizzed hearing a small smirk from behind him, he didn't even give the hybrid the satisfaction of turning around, he just looked straight forward to see Charlotte still waiting like an obedient puppy her eyes lighting up when she saw Damon approaching.

Damon shook his head from side to side, he'd do anything for Grace. "Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures." He replied.

The younger brother began to get curious, he knew that Damon would be willing to do anything to get that psycho sired vampire off of his back, but would he really be willing to kill 12 humans to get rid of her completely. "Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?" He quizzed giving him a look and his brother just shrugged his shoulders earning a pointed looking from Stefan.

"Absolutely, I did, and I do it again if it meant getting Grace unsired from that hybrid _dick_." He hissed earning a loud growl from the Original behind him, the younger vampire just rolled his eyes but he wasn't about to take it back, he really meant it he would do anything to make sure Grace was his completely and didn't need that dick for anything, he glanced over to his younger brother. "Are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?"

* * *

><p>Grace was pacing around the boarding house, he had told her that it wasn't a good idea for her to be there with the possibility of her being sired to Klaus and the unknown side effects, it was better if she stay as far away from the barn and the hybrids as possible so that Klaus could still be in the dark.<p>

"The spell isn't working." Bonnie informed her in a small voice but Grace was no longer thinking about the spell, she just thinking about the bond again, could it be possible that she was sired to Klaus, everyone seemed to think she was, maybe she was, it seemed impossible. The witch seemed to notice how vacant she was from the room. "Is it true? I mean, do you feel anything?"

Grace glanced over at her surprised by her sudden questioning she looked up watching her with a blank look on her face before letting the question sink in, she took a seat on the couch shaking her head from side to side. "I don't know... I'm sure how it's supposed to feel, or if I'm supposed to feel anything." She announced and Bonnie's face fell as she saw her friend in such a state, she was normally so strong and able to deal with this but finding out about this had ruined her.

"It's going to be ok." Bonnie soothed her as she moved from her place on the table to be sitting next to her friend, her face was completely empty of emotion as she stared forward at the coffee table in her mind she was begging for something to clear this all up, she was begging for Damon or even clarification from Klaus. "Damon and Stefan, they'll find out a way to end all of this, to find a way to get you unsired from him." With that she just began to sob into her hands, Bonnie wrapped her arms around the crying vampire holding her there.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods back in Mystic Falls both Elena and Tyler Lockwood were out trying to find Caroline, Elena was staring down at her phone Tyler stood in front of her searching for the blonde desperately, the hybrid was talking on his phone to his female wolf friend.<p>

"I get it, Hayley." Tyler muttered nodding his head, she was spilling a load of rubbish about how he had to be the alpha and had to put Kim in her place no matter what it took, but the hybrid was only wanting to find his lover at this time, make sure she was ok and without a nasty hybrid bite that only Klaus would be able to heal. "I'll find them and get them in line." He hung up and shoved his phone back into his leather jacket.

"Bonnie said no luck with the locator spell." Elena announced from behind him, jogging to catch up with the fast pace with the hybrid whom they had called immediately for help, he had explained to the smaller twin how she couldn't come no matter how much she had begged, it would have been too dangerous with her sired to Klaus.

"They've got to be here." Tyler informed her as they weaved around trees moving closer to where the hybrid had informed them. "They're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus..." He took a moment before looking down at Elena. "How is Grace holding up, after you told her?"

"She was angry. Denying it." The brunette nodded a little biting her bottom lip hating herself for how much she had screwed everything up. "I didn't mean to tell her, it just... it for sort of slipped out, I honestly didn't want her to find out this way... It's bad enough that this is a possibility but she looked... she looked destroyed."

"Yeah, well trust me no one wants to be sired to that hybrid dick..." Tyler answered as he put his head down, he felt bad for her, it wasn't like she could break every bone in her body 100 times over so that she couldn't be sired to him any more, she was grateful to him for different reasons and he wasn't sure if there was a way for her to become unsired. "I can't believe they would do this. Kim is only trying to prove that she's the Alpha. If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him."

"But Adrian doesn't do he?" Elena quizzed from where she stood next to a brooding Tyler. "I mean he's still sired to Klaus."

Tyler rolled his eyes a little. "Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone. I hated Klaus but I still did everything he said. The bond doesn't affects how you act, not how you feel." He added before seeing the look on the vampires face change to fearful. "Look, Elena, it doesn't meant that a vampire-hybrid sire bond Grace and Klaus have is the same. Who knows that could affect her emotions, we don't know, this is new to all of us but we're going to find a way out of it for her." He assured the Gilbert sister.

Elena was about to reply when suddenly a scream erupted through the forest, Tyler recognized it from the moment it came to his ears. It was his lover, it was Caroline. His heart began to race in his chest as he looked around to try to find which way it came from. "Caroline!" He called before zipping through the forest with the vampire close behind.

* * *

><p>Back in New Orleans, Nandi was busy doing work when she heard the bell on her door go, she glanced up to see Damon and Klaus enter the store again she only frowned, she didn't want to be dealing with them again. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at them all.<p>

"Calling you out." Damon answered in a rough voice as he moved towards her, she gulped a little she was dealing with two vampires that she didn't want to be. "You're not Val's grand-daughter. You're her daughter!" The raven haired vampire announced and she held her head high not breaking eye contact with him, not showing weakness, he remembered the child in the store writing Nandi on the book whilst he had talked with Val but in the 40s. "You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch."

She could feel her breathing begin to get heavier as she stared the two vampires down. "Get out of my store. Both of you." Nandi hissed defensive narrowing her dark eyes at her.

"Give me what I want." Damon demanded as he took another step towards her, Klaus just stood back with an amused look on his face as he watched the argument between the two but the witch turned on both of them and began to use her powers to give them brain aneurysms, Damon was the only one who fell to his knees growling but the hybrid just stood there smirking.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to send me falling to my knees in pain, love. Unfortunately for you I don't give a damn if you live or die..." Klaus remarked smirking as he zipped across the room and over the desk holding her by her throat back against the wall about to end her and end the only hope they had for unsiring Grace but he was stopped when he felt a presence next to him.

"Klaus, stop. You can't do this. You want Grace to be happy, don't you?" He quizzed and Klaus knew he had him there, releasing his grip from around the woman's neck before he snapped it the Original took a step away from her giving him a hard look, the younger vampire turned to the witch with a pleading look on his face. "I just saved your life, you at least owe me an explanation..."

"I've told you there's no one here who can help you." Nandi informed him as she rubbed her neck feeling a bruise from the strong hold of the hybrid. "The kind of magic my mother practised, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression." She explained helpfully leaving the vampires confused.

The raven haired vampire pushed him off the floor and looked over to her with hurt in his eyes. "Are you saying there is no spell?"

"The bond can't be broken with magic." Nandi replied to him with sorrow in her eyes magic a large grin spread over his face. I only know about vampire sire bonds. I've never even heard of a vampire being sired to a hybrid, but it sounds like she had feelings before the bond was formed. If you want her free, you have to set her free. Tell her to live life without you, find someone else, stop caring for you, and then leave her... That's all I can suggest. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>In the abandoned stables just on the outskirts of town Caroline was shackled to a wall, the same way the hybrids would have been during their transformations to break the sire bonds. Kim was the one holding the shackles this time and she was using them to make the vampire call out in pain, trying to draw Tyler in. "Argh! Why are you doing this?!" The blonde demanded looking up at the hybrid.<p>

"To show Tyler who's in charge." She answered as if it was that simple, as if this was a completely normal this to do to someone, she cracked the chains to make them tighten uncomfortable around the vampire and make her call out again, it was only seconds later that the door at the end of the barn flew out and in stomped Tyler and Elena.

"Stop! Stop it, Kim! Caroline's with us. Alright! We're on the same team!" Tyler tried to remind her of the big picture in all of this mess, they were doing this to get back at Klaus, they were doing this so that they could be free, not so they could gang up against each other and hurt the people they loved.

"She's on your time, not mine." The short-haired brunette made herself very clear as more people entered the room, all more hybrids, one holding Elena's arm and two holding Tyler knowing that with him being older he would be stronger and more able to break free, Kim didn't stop with her torture making the blonde scream and flaring up Tyler's protective side.

Tyler shook his head. "Stop it! Stop!" He tried to break free from the two hybrids holding him back but they held him tight so he wouldn't be able to get out of their grip.

From standing on the sidelines Adrian had seen enough so finally he stepped forward. "Ease up, Kim. This isn't right." He informed her but only a sick smile crossed her lips as she reached into a duffel bag and pulled out a wooden stake, she lowered it to Caroline's heart pulling the chains tight to make her scream out again.

"Kim! Don't do it! I swear to God!" Tyler growled as he tried to move from the hybrids grips, Elena was trying to think on her think and she could only think of what he had said earlier about Klaus, it seemed the only thing they all had a mutual hatred of was Klaus.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Elena called from where she was being held, Kim looked up at her intrigued by her sudden speaking. "If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then I now how to hurt him completely. My sister, he's in love with her, sometimes I think he loves her more than himself... Which is amazing, I know!"

Caroline's silvery orbs widen as she listened to what the vampire was proposing, she wasn't about to sell out her own sister. "Elena, no!"

"He's obsessed with her, if you let Caroline go I can take you to her..." Elena promised in a sure tone, Kim rose from where she was knelt and wandered over to the newborn with a highly suspicious look on her face. "You have to let Caroline go first and then I'll tell you where she is." Kim only laughed but everyone gasped when suddenly Tyler broke free of the hybrids holding him and stuck his hand into her chest gripping her heart.

"Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now!" Tyler yelled in a low tone making everyone stop what they were doing, the smug look from Kim's face had vanished as she looked directly up into the unsired hybrids eyes. "Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die." He told them all in a voice that wrecked through them all.

Kim fell down to her knees whimpering still with Tyler's hand clenched around her heart, he looked directly into her eyes, he wasn't afraid to kill her any more, sure he didn't want to be Klaus but he did want to be the leader of this pack, someone had to take charge and that someone was him. "I'm... I'm sorry." She was quick to apologise and with that he removed his hand from her chest standing up to see that every hybrid around him was kneeling down one by one showing that they were submitting to him, showing he was their Alpha.

* * *

><p>Over in New Orleans, both Damon and Charlotte were sat in an almost empty bar sitting opposite each other, she had a frown on her face as he told her of his plan to leave again but she felt as if her heart was being torn from her chest and ripped into tiny, little pieces she would never be able to put together.<p>

"So, you're leaving me again?" She questioned with tears pricking her dark eyes, he shook his head, it wasn't like that he needed to know that she wouldn't be pining over him forever, the first time he had tried to get rid of her it obviously hadn't worked and she had spent decades counting bricks and pining over him.

"No, I need to get on with my life and so do you." He replied to her, Damon knew that the hybrid wasn't going to let Grace go that easily he had waited for her for so long and now he knew they had this bond he wasn't just going to give it up, he was a selfish dick. So he needed to be there for her and he couldn't be worried about Charlotte at that time.

Charlotte sniffled as she looked up at him through glassy eyes, they reminded him so much of Grace's eyes, only darker and not nearly as beautiful. "I don't want to live without you." She told him but he knew that she needed to move on with her life, it was the right thing for him to do.

"If you want to make me happy you will." Damon replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "You just forget about me. You'll never think about me again, and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever." He told her in a soft voice but she just began to sob she didn't want him to leave she loved him, she needed him. "Please, stop crying." He begged and like any good sired vampire she stopped crying for her sire, drying away her tears and looking at him with a pout.

"I'm never going to be able to forget about you."

"Yes, you are." Damon answered with a nod making her look at him through hurt eyes. "And I'm never going to be happy until you realise that you're never gonna have the life you deserve if I'm in it." He told her in a small voice thinking so little of himself as he stood up and looked back down at the brunette who was holding back her tears. "Goodbye, Charlotte." He told her before walking from the pub, he had done what the witch had told him and he hoped it worked for Charlotte's sake, she deserved to live a good eternity not pining over him.

As he walked outside he saw his brother waiting and then he glanced over to see Klaus' leaning against a car with his hands tucked away into his pockets. "It's that easy to let someone go, you know. To let them be happy with their life and not be wanting you because if a bond that you have over them..." He added and the hybrid narrowed his eyes.

"No one said that it would work with a hybrid and a vampire. She's grateful because of the times I've saved her." Klaus pushed himself off of the car and took a step towards the raven black-haired vampire. "You heard what the witch said: she would have had feelings for me before the bond formed. I'm not giving her up now, I've waited far too long to have her as my own and I won't let you leave with her."

"So, I take it from your little speech you're going to be the same selfish asshole as always are and you're not going to release her like any decent person would. Great, well in that case you can get the hell out of here. We don't need you any more, we'll find a way around this _without_ your help." Damon ordered in a low tone and with a smug look on his face Klaus vanished into the night. "Dick..."

"You did a good thing for Charlotte in there, Damon. I'm proud of you, brother. It was a good, selfless thing you did for her..." Stefan patted his older brothers shoulder smiling at him. "We'll find a way to get her from this bond if it's the last thing we do, alright? We're just gonna have to keep her as far away from him as we can until then." He assured him with a small smile, Damon knew that Stefan thought it was hard for him to be so selfless all the time but it wasn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Orleans, 1942<strong>_

_Stepping out from a cab the warm wide flew over his body as Damon stood there proudly in his full army uniform ready to go overseas with his baby brother to help the allies. He stepped into the train station with his bag thrown over his shoulder shoving it onto the luggage cart when suddenly he heard his name being called, turning his head he saw Lexi standing there._

"_I know what you did and you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?" She pressed she was only trying to look out for her best friend, she had heard through the grapevine about Damon's deal and him killing twelve innocent humans._

"_Well, uncle Sam begs to differ..."_

"_You just killed twelve innocent people." Lexi informed him from where she stood and he walked over to her with a frown on his face._

"_How do you know they didn't have it coming?" He quizzed, he had a point maybe they were all bad people who deserved death._

_Lexi shook her head, she didn't care the reasons for killing them or not, whether they deserved it or they were completely innocent, she only cared about Stefan, she didn't want him to be a Ripper again and hate himself. "Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. If he finds out, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper of Monterrey all over again."_

_Damon shook his head from side to side. "I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I just needed my little brother?" He questioned looking at her, he had missed Stefan so much and had felt so guilt since that day back in 1912 with Sage, just letting his brother run off like that and then hearing the awful stories of everything he did after that event. He always blamed himself._

"_And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you, Damon. But it will destroy Stefan." She informed him a soft voice as they looked out towards Stefan who was standing there waiting for his brother and for the train. "For once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself..." She added looking over at Stefan again who was still searching for his brother in the growing crowd. "You need to let him go."_

_Damon turned completely to look at his baby brother who was still searching the crowd, he knew Lexi was right he couldn't ruin this for Stefan, if this was what his brother needed to do then he couldn't be there get in the way. "Good luck, brother." He muttered before picking up his luggage and heading out of there before he changed his mind._

* * *

><p>Damon walked over to a cab that he had managed to whistle down with his brother by his side, the younger brother had never known about that, Lexi had never told him talking about those times made him think back to the blonde, reminding him of how much he missed her, he had really used Grace as a replacement, both were so different but still they were his best friends, little sisters, he loved them both. "I didn't know about that..."<p>

"Yeah, well, next time I'll hang a billboard." Damon replied in a sarcastic tone as he opened the door to the cab turning to face his brother.

"We don't need Klaus to end all of this, we'll find another way to break the bond if it's the last thing we do." Stefan assured him as he patted him on the shoulder again. "The only person Grace loves is you, brother. You know that."

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Grace was sat with a blanket pulled over herself as she waited for her friends to get back, when she heard the door open she sat up and looked over to see Caroline run into the room with Elena following behind both of them stood opposite the girl surprised to see the many empty bottles of bourbon and blood bags surrounding her.<p>

She stumbled to her feet and Caroline was quick to run over and hug her with Elena close behind, she smelt like a cheap liquor store and looked completely drained. "I'm sorry." Elena muttered holding her tight for a long minute. "I wasn't thinking. I don't think. It just came out and I didn't think you'd react this badly to the news." She added and Grace nodded a little as she pulled away looking over at her blonde friend. "I'm a jerk. I promise never to judge again."

"You're safe. Elena isn't such a bad witch after all." She threw a teasing look over to her sister as Bonnie walked back into the room with a small smile on her face, she had left Grace to drink all by herself, she couldn't watch her ruin herself any more so she was happy to see she was alright and still standing.

"Thankfully we had our good witch." Elena glanced over to Bonnie with smile on her safe looking past Grace's comment whilst the witch just smiled back at her. "You know, your hottie, creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie"

"It's been baby steps but he's been helping with me with a whole new kind of magic. He calls it expression." She announced proudly and they all smiled back unaware of all the consequences of leaning that type of magic. The dark magic.

* * *

><p>Professor Shane entered his office after a long day of teaching to see Hayley sat on his desk with a smug look on her face, he rolled his eyes as he shut the door and watched her sit there. "You ever heard of a text message? Maybe just give a guy at heads up..." He suggested shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"Adrian finished breaking the sire bond." Hayley announced proudly as she moved from sitting on the edge of his desk. "You have your twelve hybrids. Now, where are my parents." She quizzed looking him in the eyes.

"They're dead."

A look of hurt spread across Hayley's face. "You lied to me?" She growled as she walked towards him.

Shane pulled out a flash drive showing it to her. "This is everything you ever wanted to know, including where they're buried." He added and she walked over to him snatching it from his hand tucking away into her jacket.

"You just picked a fight with a werewolf. You know that, right?" She growled at him reminding him of her supernatural side but he just chuckled darkly.

"Easy, killer, alright?" He calmed her down chuckling. "I'm not declaring war here. Now, just cause they're dead, doesn't mean you can't see them again." He informed her and she looked at him confused. "This is far from over, Hayley. We are the beginning."

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore boarding house the next morning, Stefan had given both Grace and Damon some space downstairs and he was in his room with Elena who sat on the bed with her legs crossed, they were talking about the events of the day. "So... So Klaus isn't going to let her go? Ugh, he's such an asshole!" She announced in a harsh voice.<p>

"Yeah. He is." Stefan nodded his head as she stood there deep in thought looking out of the window, Elena ranted on and on about what a bad person he was but all the older vampire was thinking about was from his side of things, he knew how much he loved Grace, how long he had waited and now they wanted him to end that and prove how much she _didn't_ care for him, it must have hurt.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the master bedroom all on her own she was nursing yet another bottle of Damon's best bourbon, the door to the side of her opened and she looked over at him through glassy, drunk eyes. The raven haired vampire walked into the room shutting the door closed behind him as he stood there leaning back against it. "I take it from the trail of empty bottles leading to here that you already know..."<p>

"I wished you'd been the one to have told me. Not have it thrown back in my face by my own sister..." Grace muttered as she finished off the bottle laying it on the bed looking up at him through teary eyes. "Whether I'm sired to him, or not. My feelings haven't changed for you, Damon. I still love you so much..." A tear dropped down her face and he closed his eyes nodding his head. "Nothing has changed-"

"Of course it's all changed. Everything has changed, Grace." Damon answered her in a soft voice and she started choking out sobs, he crossed the room and sat across from her on the bed looking at her as her shoulders shook with every sniffle. "You have feelings for him, whether it's because of a sire bond or not, it's still _feelings_..."

"I know." Grace whispered as she looked up at him her cheeks wet with tears and eyes red and puffy as she crawled towards him. "I'm just really scared, I didn't even know this was possible... If I had known... I just didn't think that if I-"

"Don't say it." Damon whispered as he looked over at her shaking his head. "Please don't, it hurts too much to listen to. I know you love me and I love you with all my heart and I'm going to help you find a way out of this so that you don't have to feel anything for him again." She was crying harder now and he held her close to him. "I'm going to help you, if you let me. I've never given up on you before and I'm not going to now." She looked up at him with glassy eyes and just kissed him hard. "I love you, Grace Gilbert."

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She promised as she linked their fingers looking at him through passion filled orbs, he just held her there in his arms there was no need for any more words they knew how each other felt and nothing was ever going to change for them no matter whom came between them he would always love her and she'd always love him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh my God, I can't even believe I finished this part, I feel like I wanna just dance around it was so intense and I just felt like I wanted Klaus to be there otherwise he wouldn't have know about the bond so I hope that you liked that I added that it :)**

**Can I just take a moment away from the story and say thank you so freaking much to EVERYONE that reviews and everything last chapter, I got the most reviews in one chapter than I have ever got on any chapter, so thank you so much! It really means so much to me that everyone likes it, so thanks :) There are some really lovely people on here and I've met some amazing friends.**

**I only have one question for y'all this time :) if you had to use three words to describe Klace or Drace what would they be and why if you're feeling in the mood to explain :)**

**If you would like to follow me on tumblr then visit little – vampire – girl1 . tumblr . com and if you would like to see outfits and pictures of Drace or Klace then follow me on polyvore my name is graciiieee**

**If you left a review for last chapter then check below, because I would have answered it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mckaela – Hi, thanks for giving me your opinion, Damon and Grace seem to be very popular, it's probably because they're the starting couple and they've been through so much together.<strong>

**I3Elijah – Hi :) wow, really? I inspired you to write a story :') honey that's great I would really love to read it if you have to show it that is :)**

**ADORATIO – I'm glad that you enjoyed it :)**

**dreamsnhugs – Hey, don't worry I found TVD pretty late, too so you're not the only one :) thank you for leaving such a long review by the way, I really love reading long ones they give so much detail so don't even think that you're boring me, you're not! I agree with your statement about Drace and Klace being the Twisted Love equivalent of Delena and Stelena but I never want to make them boring or make people chose, I mean, I know people are always going to have their favourites :) I really loved how you said that Klace have sexual tension, that's definitely what I was going for with them, passion and very sexy so thank you :D!**

**livvixxx – I take it that you like Klace ;)**

**Guest – Yeah I understand what you are saying, both are interesting and have their pros and cons.**

**Mia Salvatore – hey girl :) I know, I think as much as people love Drace and I mean, I have some hardcore Drace fans I think everyone has their soft spot for Klace, he shows a side to her that he doesn't to everyone else and all of that is amplified by their newly found bond. I love that line you said, Klaus is her fairy tale and Damon is reality, that is amazing, I love that!**

**winxgirl1997 – Thanks for reading :) I'm glad you enjoyed**

**MissWhatEver207 – Hey, I'm sorry that you didn't like the idea of the Grace-Klaus sire bond so much, it was just that Grace had been a vampire so long it would have been weird to start showing her symptoms to Damon now.**

**Kayla – I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter :) I felt that Damon needed a love that was always going to love him through everything :)**

**guest5 – yeah, the Klace fan base seems to be growing everyday which is nice :) he makes her feels all of these emotions and he just consumes her in ways she finds hard to understand.**

**newgirl5 – It is a very hard decision to make ;) and I like that I have arguments from both sides, it's nice to see how other people feel about all of this, it's why I ask for your opinions so much.**

**susl – hey :) I'm sorry you were disappointed that Grace didn't sleep with Klaus, but he's a gentleman no matter how much he loves her he would never use his sire bond in that way knowing how she feels about Damon.**

**Guest – Yeah, I figured Klaus might always want to be human _for_ someone and I figured Grace was that person.**

**witchlouise – I'm glad you thought the sire bond was epic :)**

**Jordan Lynn 7 – Yeah, I understand what you mean :) I never wanted Damon to become 'vanilla' but I am glad that you like Klace :)**

**calalily123 – I agree, I think Ripper Grace would be understandable with everything that is going on in her life but I don't want to upset people by doing something with a character they like so much, but maybe I'm not sure yet :)**

**Jane R. Doe – I agree, I think it would be fun to see Ripper Grace, see a darker side of her, I think everyone has their soft spot for Klace yet they also love Drace, it's nice to see :)**

**David Fishwick – Thank you for your opinion :)**

**Kel1017 – Thanks for your opinion :) I really appreciate it**

**xxxRena – Yeah most people don't want Grace to turn off her emotions, I think they like to see the raw side of her which I do love to write so much :)**

**Water-Fire22 – Thank you so much for reviewing and leaving you opinion :) I love reading them**

**peaches2010 – Hey I see you're another who likes Grace with epic love, as Caroline likes to put it ;) He is always there for her**

**Guest – Don't worry, he wants to help her :)**

**Amazon824 – I'm glad that you like Klace, I think their a sweet couple :) and I'm still trying to decide about Ripper Grace, I think I would be fun but complicated.**

**Chloe – Yeah, I'm a big Stelena fan also :) and also a big Drace face along with a big Klace fan :D**

**PattyFleur87 – Thanks babe :)**

**JonnaKP – I'm glad that you agree that Grace-Damon sire bond would be pointless, I just wanted a different angle of things, I think it will be fun to explore considering it hasn't been done in TVD yet I hope I can do it justice.**

**BloodMoonWanes – Aww, I made you tear up, that's really sweet :)**

**Whitttyyy76 – Don't worry Drace are strong, they've proved that during all the years they've been together. They may have their ups and downs but they've proved that they will always come back to each other. They love each other.**

**Tvdlover87654 – Yeah, I'm sorry about all the other stuff I put in there but I just don't want to miss anything :) You're just like Caroline with Drace being your epic love :D I just like Grace and her being happy :D**

**Nymartian – I love romantic Klaus, too. Whenever I can write him I will because I love that side of him so much and jealous Damon is also a lot of fun :)**

**Silently Tearful – Don't worry Grace's troubles with blood are long from over :) even if Klaus is helping her it doesn't mean they are over yet he just helped her with one person.**

**Lady Syndra – Yeah they're going to have to find another way haha**

**flazzy cullen – I love Damon and Grace together, too :)**

**bellahtrix – Yeah, I have to admit I'm a big fan of both Klace and Drace, nearly everyone wants Drace to be end game but they also what to see a Klace relationship for now and I'd love to explore it more also :)**

**TinyDancer365 – I'm really glad that you liked it, girl :D you're just like me, happy as long as Grace is happy :D I love that, too :)**

**pieperson9708 – I'm sorry that you don't like Klace but there was a nice Drace scene at the start of this :) Yeah mean Grace is bitchy, but bitchy is fun to write ;)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Well Damon is rather impulsive but he loves Grace and wouldn't leave her like that :)**

**sandiw1875 – Yeah not a lot of people want Ripper Grace, I think she'd be fun to write but I don't want to upset anyone :)**

**grapejuice101 – Drace does appear to be the favourite between everyone haha :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	75. O Come, All Ye Faithful

Twisted Love

Season Four

O Come, All Ye Faithful

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>It was a loud thud that startled Grace awake from her silent slumber, she looked around to see where the noise had come from only to see her loving boyfriend sitting at the desk across the room surrounded by large leather bound books and writing in a notepad with a mug of steaming coffee beside him and an almost empty bottle of bourbon.<p>

He glanced over at her through tired eyes surrounded by dark rings from where he had obviously been up all night. The raven-black haired vampire looked back down at the book scanning through the pages trying to find any kind of information he could on sire bonds and then he would try to relate them to what was going on between Grace and Klaus.

Swinging her short, thin legs over the side of the extremely comfortable bed she just sat there with her feet barely touching the floor for a long couple of seconds trying to wake up further. After she pushed off the bed and walked towards him with a worried look on her face. The older vampire was still facing away from her but could hear her moving around behind him, but still flinched lightly when her hands found their way to his shoulders.

Moving her small hands over his clothed muscles she began to massage the kinks out with what she knew about giving a man a massage, which wasn't a lot if she was honest. He was so tense and so rigid, she was fairly certain that it was just by her presence and her being up, she kissed the top of his head just standing there for a moment before moving away and crossing the room.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She muttered reaching into her underwear draw and pulling up a cute black hip-hugging pair folding them into a pile before reaching back into pull out a black and pink stripped lacy bra, she looked over her shoulder at him to see him looking back down at the book in front of him, tapping his pen rhythmically against the table, his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated. "Damon?" The brunette called creasing her eye brows.

"Sorry, sweetie. What did you say?" He looked up at her through tired eyes as he picked up his mug and took a long chug of it before placing it back down on the table, she crossed the room to be standing next to him again, she grabbed the arm of his chair and pulled him around so he was looking up at her with expecting eyes, she sat on his lap cupping his cheeks looking into his icy blue orbs that seemed dull and worn from where he was sleep depraved. "You're sired to him, Grace. I'm going to do anything I can to get you out of his hold... Even if that means losing sleep."

Putting her head into the crook of his neck he just rubbed her back for a long couple of minutes holding her close to him before he reached for his bottle of bourbon and took a long swig finishing off the bottle and then throwing it to the floor with a loud clank. Gripping her shirt with his hand he held her closer to him, if that was even possible feeling her breathing heavily against him and just needing him to be there.

"I don't want you killing yourself trying to find a loop hole in this sire-bond, Damon. I know this isn't going to be easy on us, but we're going to find a way to end this no matter how much time it takes, alright?" She whispered looking down into his eyes but he just looked away from her, feeling her heart begin to ache in her chest she cupped his cheek and turned his head so he was looking up into her eyes. "We've been through so much together and we've proved that we can come out the other side stronger every time, this isn't an exception."

Damon didn't say another word, he just cupped her cheek delicately looking deep into her eyes before planting a loving kiss directly on her lips, she didn't hesitate to kiss back with just as much passion running her fingers through his raven-black locks. He picked her up and moved her across the room with her legs tied around his waist. Dropping her onto the bed she looked up at him giggling a little but there was no humour on his face only need and want.

* * *

><p>Just upstairs in Stefan's room, Elena put her phone into her pocket once she was finished speaking to her witch friend about going out of town to teach Jeremy about not wanting to attack vampires, especially considering most of his family was now and his sister had been driven out of her own house in self-preservation of her own life.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder she saw her handsome boyfriend laying shirtless on his bed with his arms folded behind his head as he stared up blankly at the ceiling, wandering over to him she straddled his waist and looked down at him through compassion filled orbs as he reached up and cupped her face softly an attempt of a smile pulling across his lips.

"So you never told me what happened in New Orleans with Damon and Klaus... Was it that bad?" She questioned and he rolled his eyes shaking his head, that was her answer to how bad the entire experience had been. "And he just came out and said it just like that? That he wasn't going to release her from the bond..." She shook her head closing her eyes, now she was beginning to fear for her sisters safety.

"He told us that he wasn't going to let her go and wasn't going to leave her with Damon." Stefan announced as he stared blankly at the ceiling, Elena had her head rested on his chest feeling it rise and fall with every shallow breath. "I guess I can understand where he is coming from..." The brunette looked up at him with wide eyes, she hadn't expected him to say something like that. "If I was in his situation with you, I'd feel pretty crappy about the whole thing, too. Knowing that the only thing I've ever cared about for a thousand years might only like me because of a sire-bond..."

"Klaus is a jerk, are we going to forget about all the awful things he's done and start to actually feel sorry for him?" She scoffed raising her eye brows to look down at her boyfriend who obviously cared about other peoples emotions far too much and now he was starting to care about the Original hybrid too. "I'm going with Bonnie to start teaching Jeremy how not to kill me, are you going to come?" She questioned but the vampire underneath her just remained quiet and she just nodded gently as she crawled off of his lap and began to pack a bag.

"Maybe you could take Grace with you, I'm sure she'd want to get out of town, away from all of this madness." Stefan informed her as he stood up from the bed grabbing a towel that had been hung carelessly over the back of a chair. Elena threw him a look from where she was shoving clothes into a bag, she wasn't really sure how much to pack she wasn't sure how long this was going to take. "It was just a suggestion, Elena... I thought you would want to spend time with your sister."

"I would, I do... But do you really think she's gonna wanna spend time with me after I announced that she's sired to Klaus? I don't think so." Elena answered her own question as she ran her fingers through her hair looking over at her boyfriend. "I think it's better if I just go to deal with this on my own anyway..." She informed him gently before picking up her bag and walking downstairs to see her sister and the raven haired vampire in the parlour room talking quietly.

"Hey, Elena. Are you going somewhere?" Grace called as she leaned forward to see her sister grabbing her coat, sliding it on. Elena nodded her head a little bit as she moved to be standing in the arch way of the parlour room overnight bag in hand.

"Oh, yeah... Bonnie mentioned that she was taking Jeremy out of town to see if she can teach him how not to kill vampires... or us." She informed her and Grace nodded her head gently, ever since what the newborn had said about not wanting her in her family anymore she felt as if she was being left out of everything and sometimes that was a nice feeling, it didn't feel as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders constantly. "Did you wanna come? I mean, I'm sure he would love to have you there, for support..."

"Actually, I have some things I have to do today." Grace announced as her boyfriend creased his eye brows looking at her. "But... But maybe you could take Damon with you, for added protection." She quickly spoke and his beautiful icy blue orbs widened as he glanced over at the brunette sat next to him. "I'll meet you out there later on. I just... I need to speak with... him." She informed him and he nodded his head, part of him understood but there was still something in his gut that hated it.

"Yeah, sure. Damon is totally welcome." Elena nodded her head as she stood up looking down at the blue eyed vampire she knew hated every bone in her body. "Listen, you still have to pack so I'll meet you there, I'll drive to the Gilbert Lake House with Bonnie... To make this whole ordeal less awkward." She added before walking over to her boyfriend pressing a soft kiss to his lips and letting him walk her out of the house towards her car.

"Are you mad at me?" Grace questioned as she stood up and walked over to the table pressing her palms against it to look at him through hooded eyes, she didn't want to have an argument with him, especially if she wasn't going to see him for an entire day, she didn't want to leave things on a sour note with him. He wasn't looking at her just staring down at his hands before he stood up and shook his head from side to side crossing the room to cup her face and kiss her forehead.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." He informed her with a soft voice was soothing to her ears she closed her eyes feeling his lips lingering on her forehead. "I'm angry at him. I don't want you to be anywhere near him, at all. But I know you have questions... This isn't easy for you. So, we'll meet later..." He kissed her forehead once more. "I love you." Walking across the room he pulled open a draw and pulled out a small jewellery box with a shiny navy bow tied around it. "Christmas is coming up and I... I got you a little something. I was gonna wait-"

"Then wait." Grace smiled at him looking up into his eyes as she walked towards him closing his hand around the box with a soft smile on her face. "Wait for tonight. When it's just you and me looking out over the Lake..." She cupped his face standing on her tip toes to press a subtle kiss to his masculine lips pulling again to gaze into his tranquil blue orbs, he nodded a little leaning down to press a harder kiss to her lips and then pulling back and walking from the room to pack a bag.

* * *

><p>A few short hours later over at Niklaus' mansion, light piano music fluttered beautifully through the air as he sipped from a wine glass admiring his newest art piece placing the glass down on a coaster before going back to work on his piece he had made for the Winter Wonderland charity event. The tip of his paint brush was about to touch the canvas when the doorbell erupted through the house.<p>

Growling slamming the brush down on the table next to his pallet he walked over to the door opening it surprised to see a little brunette vampire standing there looking around nervously standing a good couple feet away from the door her hands buried deep into the pockets of her coat, she looked up at him with wide doe eyes head tilted to the side with her mouth slightly open as he smirked down at her.

"Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time before you turned up on my doorstep with the marvellous doe eyed look of yours." He smirked and she shook her head as if to shake that look off of her face pulling her hands from her pockets to cross them over her chest. "You know, you're lucky I was rather annoyed that someone had disturbed my quiet time..." He smiled a little. "But for you I suppose I can make an exception. What can I do you for, love?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Niklaus." She hissed as she walked past him into the house straight into the beautiful parlour room the smell was overwhelming with the scent of just him. Cinnamon and strong bourbon mixed with wine, warm and welcoming and yet it made her stomach clench uncomfortably at the same time. She heard his footsteps follow but as she took a professional seat on the couch he went straight back to his painting blending in the colours expertly. "Are you going to ignore me and focus on your stupid painting."

"I'm listening, love, but I'm just busy at the moment trying to get this finished. You didn't pop around at the most convenient time for me, but I think I can assume what you wish to talk about, which really does require my full attention." He stuck his tongue out to the side as he concentrated hard on trying finish, she tilted her head to the side and even surprised herself when she found a soft smile pulling across her lips, shaking her head when she felt her lips pulling up. "Maybe I could escort you to the Winder Wonderland event. Could be rather amusing to attend."

"No. No, Niklaus. We need to talk about what the hell is happening and how the hell it's even possible!" She stood up stomping her foot like a five year old throwing a tantrum, he frowned from where he was standing massaging his temple with two fingers before tucking his paint brush behind his ear and turning to her. "We need to talk about what this is. I'm scared." She admitted her voice cracking as she did, she wanted to be tough, or at least act tough, but her emotions were pushing through ruining her act.

"I understand that you're scared. But what you need to do is take a few hours to calm down and decide what you want to ask me." He informed her and she bite her bottom lip as she nodded her head a little looking away from him, he had a good point if they were going to have a conversation about this it was going to have to be civilised and she would have to be level-headed during it. "So, meet me in the town square and we'll talk there. Ok?" He questioned and she just nodded her head again looking away from him still.

"Fine. I'll meet you there and I'll show myself out." She informed him in a small voice as she turned around walking from the room at quite a pace, as she opened the heavy front door she was surprised to see Stefan standing on the other side looking a tad bit shocked to see her in the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan nodded his head leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I think I already know the answer to that." He added the hard look on his face turning soft, she was frowning looking down at her feet looking defeated and solemn. "Is everything ok? Did you get what you came here for?" He lowered his voice reaching out to stroke her arm but she just moved away from him shaking her head.

"No." Was her simple answer in nothing more than a whisper as she walked past him using her vampire speed to zip away from him before he could ask anymore questions or she started to cry. He frowned a little as he watched her run in a quick blur deep into the forest this made him quite angry and protective over her as he walked into the house without knocking just walking in to see Klaus admiring his painting from a distance.

Crossing his arms over his chest again Stefan leaned on his shoulder against the arch of the doorway. "Looks like a giant snowflake." The younger vampire deadpanned with a careless look on his face, the hybrid glanced over his shoulder rolling his eyes a little knowing that the vampire wasn't cultured enough to see what he was seeing.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." He answered as right on queue his newly unsired hybrid Adrian walked into the room looked bored and flustered, he looked at Klaus.

"You said it was urgent."

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus nodded towards the painting that was newly finished and still a bit wet. The Original picked up his glass from the table and sipped at it again before motioning the bottle to Stefan to see if he wanted some but the younger vampire just shook his head answering no, in all honesty he just wanted to get in and then get out.

"You want me to be your delivery guy?" Adrian scoffed from where he stood beside the canvas, his eyes flashing over to Klaus, at first glance he looked a little taken back by his words, no hybrid had ever gone against him before, usually he'd click his fingers and they'd do, but this one was questioning it, as he stared at him for longer he came to realise the confusion was slowly melting into frustration.

"What I want is for you to do whatever I said. Without the attitude." Klaus answered in a snide voice choosing to ignore the grimace that pulled across Adrian's face as he picked it up off of the Easel looking at the picture in front of him. "And be careful with that. It's still wet." The Original called as his hybrid walked from the room completely.

The Original didn't manage to miss the look on the young vampires face as he continued to stand where he had originally stood. "Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know." He reminded him in a deeply sarcastic tone which only made Klaus smirk ever so slightly.

"What is the point of my hybrids bring sired to me if I can't maximise the benefits of free labour?" He replied to him professionally, he sounded just like a suave business man. "What are you doing here? If it had anything to do with my sired vampire then I'm already on my way to deal with it... Just have to clean up a little first." He informed him as he dried his hands on a small cloth he had kept hanging out of his back pocket.

Stefan rubbed his temple gently as he stepped down the single step into the room. "She is sired to you. Somehow."

"Yes, we already established that when I accompanied you and your brother to New Orleans, we should really do that again sometime." There was a high level of sarcasm to the hybrids voice which only annoyed Stefan that he could joke around about something that was so serious and important to the rest of them.

"I get it, in your own twisted way you love her. I really do, but even if you don't want to find the cure for Grace and make her happy and make sure whatever she feels for you is real, I still need to find that cure for my girlfriend, Elena, remember her?" Stefan informed him causing the Original to roll his eyes as he walked across the room to lean back against the wall. "And yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes."

"I've delivered." Klaus informed him in almost a snarl. "I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark." This time the blond was the one doing the reminding earning a look from the younger vampire.

"Well, Jeremy is the Hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out his to keep him from killing us." Stefan informed him earning a small smirk from the Original, of course he would find this all very amusing.

"Sounds like quite a chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." Klaus replied confidently.

"Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Stefan called him out but this only seemed to annoy the hybrid, what would he have to gain from lying to him, there was no logic behind that, he would never get the cure and give it to Elena to have her doppelgänger blood if that was the case.

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus hissed as he began to stride past the younger vampire towards a large vault in the room adjacent to his painting room. "We're in this together." He reminded him in a sure tone as he began to twist the dial in three different directions, pulling the heavy door out to then reach in and pull out the sword. "The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it."

The hybrid placed the sword on the coffee table for Stefan to observe at his will, knowing that he wasn't lying about the sword. He took a seat on the couch propping his feet up onto the same table as the younger vampire walked over to pick up the sword and examine it. "I heard you moved Elena into your house, sounds a bit like a dangerous decision considering what is going on between her and her sister."

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus."

Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at the vampire. "Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got."

* * *

><p>Adrian walked down the stairs angrily into the Lockwood Cellar to see that Tyler and Kim were in there waiting for him like they had promised. "I'm sick of taking his crap. I should rip his throat out. See if he can boss us around without a larynx." He growled as he paced around the room, he was at his wits end.<p>

Tyler gave him a sympathetic look, he knew what it was like to pretend to have to be sired to Klaus, it didn't feel right and he hated it, now Adrian was going to have to go through all that too. "You won't have to take it much longer."

"You keep saying that, but here we are hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen." Kim hissed from where she stood beside the Alpha, the door opened and they all turned to see Hayley walk into the room with a soft smile on her lips.

"Never say never and never say I don't pull through." She informed them as she crossed the room to be standing with them. "I found the witch that's gonna save your lives." She smiled at them all and they all looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" Adrian questioned.

Tyler looked from Hayley and then back over to Adrian. "We promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond, now Hayley and I are gonna do ours." He informed them.

* * *

><p>Nervously Grace approached the Winter Wonderland charity event that was being held at the town square, she looked around to see the kind civilians of Mystic Falls mingling with each other, drinking champagne and having a good time. The vampire on the other hand couldn't calm her nerves as she walked into the party.<p>

"Grace." A voice called from behind her, she turned around to see Carol Lockwood standing there smiling at her waving as she approached. "Grace, it is so lovely to see you're able to make it to a charity event, our town needs this after everything it has gone through." Carol informed her and Grace nodded gently. "Are you here with Damon?"

"Oh, no, Damon's gone out of town for a little while. I'm actually meeting someone else here..." Grace replied nodding her head, just saying it made her feel so guilty, she could feel her stomach turning over at the thought of someone seeing her with Klaus and thinking the worst, or someone thinking the worst and telling Damon that they saw her here. She should have said no, but it was too late now.

"Oh, well... I hope you have a really nice time." Carol informed her reaching over to squeeze her wrist comfortingly before turning around to greet her other guests that were just arriving, Grace began to wonder how she did it, act so normal in such dark times, she knew everything that was really happening in this time and still she could roll out of bed and throw an amazing part, put on a smile and act like nothing was wrong at all. It made Grace envious.

* * *

><p>Just over the other side of the town square Caroline and Tyler were talking quietly by the large decorative water fountain. He was just telling her his and Hayley's plan for finally getting rid of Klaus and she was surprised and angry. "You're going to do what!?"<p>

"Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell. You know, the Klaus specialty." Tyler informed her, but she looked less than pleased to only be hearing about all of this now.

Caroline scoffed a little. "So, you're going to put him in someone else's body and then what?"

"We'll encase the body in concrete then bury it." Tyler answered as if it was that simple to get rid of his body, or whomever's body it was they were going to bury in a thick concrete grave.

"Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?" Caroline questioned shrugging her shoulders, it wasn't that easy for the witch the first time they had only managed to take him down by chance, it was dark magic she had used and also they had to kill a human in order to desiccate him and since Jeremy was a Hunter now that made him supernatural and the Gilbert ring wouldn't work on him anymore.

"Because to do that spell, you have to stop a human heart. I was a little short of volunteers." Tyler replied nodding his head making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Well, who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?" Caroline quizzed as she crossed her arms over her chest inspecting Tyler as he remained completely silent she soon caught on that he would be the one to volunteer his body to hold Klaus and then encase in concrete and when he saw the realisation on her face he was quick to hold his hands up innocently.

The hybrid was quick to try to calm his girlfriend who had a light pink tinge on her cheeks showing she was increasingly becoming more angry. "Ok, don't freak out."

"Freak out!" She shrieked, not loud enough to gain peoples attention but certainly to let Tyler know he was in trouble. "Freak out!? I'm about to haemorrhage! You volunteered!?" She growled loudly her silvery orbs wide and angered.

"It's not forever." Tyler was quick to informed her looking into her eyes with compassion in his, he had to protect his family, his friends, his hybrids. "Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear." He added and a small part of her was proud for him to be so selfless to volunteer his body so that his friends could escape the grasp of Klaus, but every other part was on fire with rage.

"Well, I can't think of better ways for us to spend our senior year then you buried in concrete, Tyler." She deadpanned giving him a deathly look, but all the while she had been talking he had remained completely calm, he knew she would have reacted like this and he was just going to have to take it in his stride, but he knew he had to do it.

He reached over and took her shoulders in his hands making her look directly into his eyes with a loving look on his face. "This started with me. This has to end with me." He informed her confidently, he had weighed out all the pros and cons in his head and as much as he hated leaving Caroline he knew he was going to see her again one day, if it was the last thing he ever did he would see her again and he needed to help his friends, they had already done so much for him. "I need your support." He begged and finally she looked into his eyes with a sad look in her own.

* * *

><p>Out of town at the Gilbert Lake house, Jeremy was outside in the cold weather in just a white tank top chopping wood for the beautiful fireplace. He swung the woodcutters axe over his head into the piece wood splitting it in two large chunks before swinging the axe into the tree trunk making it stick there for a moment.<p>

Looking over to the side picking up a wooden stake he had already carved he admired his handy work for a long moment before sliding it into his pocket keeping it for later in case he needed to use it. Pulling the axe from its place in the tree trunk he placed another chunk of wood upright before swinging the axe once more splitting that into another two.

He couldn't help but hear two sets tires pull up over the gravel outside of the lake house, looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see Damon and Elena's car coming to a halt and both his own sister and Damon climbing out looking around. Bonnie had been standing out the front waiting for Elena to arrive when she saw the dark look on Jeremy's face, she hurried over to him.

"Jeremy." She called but he had already made his way over to them with his trusty axe in hand ready to use it, to kill these monsters even if they were special to him in one way or another. He was breathing heavily angry at their presence obviously at his parents vacation home, vampires weren't welcome at this place.

"They shouldn't be here." Jeremy hissed not directly at them but still loud enough for them both to hear, Damon honestly didn't really care about his words his mind was clouded with Grace being home with Klaus there too, but Elena was actually hurt by the words coming from her baby brothers mouth, knowing he didn't want her here, their family home, it hurt.

"They're here to help you." Bonnie replied to him in a soft voice as she looked up at him to see he was looking straight past her at both of the vampires standing in front of him trying to act innocent. "Do you trust me?" She questioned as she wrapped her hands around the handle of the axe he was wielding tightly in his hands.

"Yeah." Jeremy breathed out heavily looking down at the beautiful witch in front of him with a compassionate look in his eyes. "Yeah, I trust you." He confirmed in a small voice as he his hands loosened around the axe enough for Bonnie to slip it from his grip and throw it to the floor by their feet, she reached up and placed her hand on his strong bicep.

"Let's go inside." Her voice was breathy and almost silent but the younger boy still managed to hear her clear as day, he nodded his head letting her lead him back to the house still staring down both Elena and Damon with dark eyes, as they approach the house Shane was the one to open the door walking towards the witch and the new Hunter.

"What the hell is Professor shady-pants doing here?" Damon questioned crossing his arms over his chest, he hadn't liked him from the moment he met him at the college, but after their confrontation at the Miss Mystic pageant he really didn't like him and knew he was up to something.

"I invited him." Elena answered in a short tone, he wasn't here to give her his opinion he was just here to get him out of town whilst Grace dealt with somethings, she didn't need him telling her she was wrong or jumping down her throat every five-seconds. She knew he was angry, but she wasn't going to take the brunt of the blow.

Just inside the Gilbert house Professor Shane and Bonnie were moving around some furniture to create some space for the hypnosis they were planning to preform later on Jeremy, he was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to not want to kill his family and friends for just being vampires.

"Ok, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her..." He glanced over to the door to see both Damon and Elena approaching. "In here." He was referring to the fact that now Elena was officially dead and she had signed the house over to him he was going to have to allow her in, like any other house owned by a human.

"This is your house now, Jer." Elena informed him with a soft look on her face, but he just stared back at her like she was just some piece of meat he was willing to kill, like she meant nothing to him, just a blank look. "You have to invite me in." She informed him as he moved closer to the door still not letting up

"Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in." Shane informed him in a light from voice behind him, but the Hunter hesitated for a moment longer just staring at his older sister before letting out a short breath looking her dead in the eye.

"You can come in." He told her in a strong voice, Elena was then free to entered the house and so she did. As she walked past her younger brother she placed her hand on his arm in a comforting way to tell him that everything was going to be ok and there was nothing to worry about but Jeremy was more disgusted how that bloodsucker had touched him.

He stared at his arm for a long moment, where he delicate fingers had brushed against his skin, he could feel the rage boiling inside of him and before he could even comprehend it in his own head he acted, pulling the stake he had made from his waistband and turning to her about to stake her but his sister was too quick, she turned and grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called surprised by his actions, it all seemed to be going so well and then he had lashed out at her like that. She hadn't expected it.

Elena was quick to twist Jeremy's arm around holding it behind his back making sure to slip the stake from his over hand and stand on her tip toes to hold her baby brother in a choke hold with her iron grip, making sure he couldn't move but that didn't stop him from trying. The rest of them looked on slightly shocked but it was clear the youngest vampire had this under control.

* * *

><p>In the Salvatore library Stefan was alone sitting on the couch as he read through some old papers when suddenly his phone began to vibrating he looked at the screen to see that it was Caroline that was trying to get ahold of him, frowning he knew the blonde was about to tell her off for being late to the Winter Wonderland charity event.<p>

"Hey, sorry, I know I'm late." Stefan nodded his head knowing he was about to an earful from the blonde beauty that was currently attending the charity event.

"If I'm going to be a friend in your time of need, then you need to work on your punctuality." Caroline told him in a stern voice, much like a mother or an older sister. "I'm in a crisis. Where are you?" She quizzed.

Stefan creased his eye brows, she sounded frustrated and somewhat panicked. "I'm at my house. Why? What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend is a dumbass martyr." Caroline replied with a pout on her lips. "So, I think that you should Grace grab and get your vampire butt down here, now." She told him in a firm voice, it was obvious she didn't know that the younger vampire was already at the party.

"Actually she isn't here anymore, she already left for the party. I think she had to speak to Klaus about the sire thing, you know..." He frowned a little as he looked down at the page. "Speaking of Klaus I got him to tell me a little bit more about this Hunter's sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure."

"Klaus told you this?" Caroline was slightly surprised, that wasn't in Klaus' nature to be telling them anything they wanted to know before he wanted them to know it, but he must have been feeling generous that day.

"Yeah, why?"

"And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping." She quizzed as her eyes scanned the crowd for her little brunette friend.

"Uh, what do you think?" Stefan scoffed a little bit as he leaned back on the couch leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling, he didn't fail to hear the flat sigh his blonde friend let out. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"We need to get out hands on that sword. Like today." Caroline informed him in a sure voice as she ran her hands through her wavy hair. "Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight." She informed him and Stefan sat up hearing that.

* * *

><p>Over in the town square Grace crossed the road to see as a group of children ran past them as fast as their legs could carry them, jumping in the fake snow that was fancy enough for them to be able to ball up and throw at each other laughing. She couldn't help but smile as she entered the grill to see the paintings hanging up, they were to be auctioned off, her eyes stopped on a large canvas with a snow flake painted onto it.<p>

She felt a pair of eyes burning into her back and as she turned she saw Klaus was standing only a couple of feet away from her, it made her jump a little but she soon regained her composer tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear as she turned back to look at the painting, it was only then she seemed to notice that name on the bottom of the painting, his signature _Niklaus Mikaelson_ scribbled in a messy text with what looked like it had been a fountain pen.

"Nice snowflake, how long did it take you?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest rolling her weight from one leg to another sticking her hip out to the side, he frowned a little as he moved to be standing beside her observing his own painting.

"Is my work really that literal?" He creased his eye brows, he didn't think of himself being that see-through and he definitely didn't think that would be seen in his art, that was where he though of himself to be most complex, unable to read.

Tilting her head to the side the young vampire tried to read into the work more screwing up her face, crinkling her nose a little as she stared intently at the work before looking up at him with a soft look in her eyes. "There is something about it... Something lonely and dark." Had the snowflake been himself, showing his inner insecurities and weaknesses for everyone to see, but not to guess. Hiding in plain sight.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." He chuckled a little and she threw him a look it was clear she wasn't in the mood for joking around. "Can I offer you some champagne, I know how much you like our little drinking sessions." He smirked as he picked up a bottle from behind with along with a champagne flute.

She gave him a look, glancing from between the glass to his glee filled eyes. "I don't think that would be a very good idea, too many parental eyes. I don't want to be seen as they girl that lost her family and turned to drinking..." She answered half joking yet there was a level of seriousness to her voice which only making Niklaus smirk more.

"Well, we all have to find our own ways of handling difficult situations and let's be honest you have many things to cope with at the moment. After a glass of champagne, to celebrate the holidays, we shall commence in talking about our bond. Yes," He quizzed and she sighed giving in, if she was going to find out what she needed to know she was going to have to play his games.

"Fine." She shrugged her shoulders and he didn't hesitate to pop the cork off the top of the bottle pouring the bubbly liquid into the flute holding it out for her to take sipping at it gently, honestly the brunette had never been a fan of the bubbly stuff, but if she was going to have to deal with Klaus she was going to be some kind of alcoholic substance.

Both of them didn't seem to notice Caroline hiding in the crowd with her phone in hand, she didn't even have to persuade the brunette to keep Klaus' busy for the day, he would trail around after her like a lost puppy and she'd happily milk him for all the information he had on their sire bond, Stefan was safe to get into his house and find the sword. Glancing down at her phone she sent a quick text to her older vampire friend.

_He's here. Go._

Before her eyes went back up to Grace and Klaus who continued to stand there talking, she was going to have to keep an eye on them.

* * *

><p>Stefan had left as soon as he got the message, the front door had been left open, I guess the hybrid hadn't anticipated anyone breaking into his house considering he appeared to be the most feared supernatural being in town.<p>

Pacing over to the large vault he didn't hesitate ripping the handle off, he didn't know the combination and wasn't about to sit there and try to guess it, he just needed to get in and out and he also needed Tyler to get the witch to work her magic, otherwise he was screwed in the Klaus department with breaking and entering.

As he pulled the door open it was revealed to him that the sword was missing from there, growling he slammed his hand against the vault in frustration, after searching the entire house he still couldn't find what he needed most but hadn't given up searching and in his time of need he turned to his brother, calling him and explaining to him everything that had happened about the sword not being there.

"Well, he's not walking around with it." Damon stated bluntly rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the Gilbert Lake house, he felt so out of place being in there with shady-pants Atticus Shane, Hunter Jeremy who was out to kill any vampire, Bonnie who appeared to not like him very much and Elena who hated his guts and honestly he didn't like any of them either. "Check the rest of the house."

"I am." Stefan replied as if his brother was an idiot, of course he wasn't just going to stop searching he just needed some advice on where to search. "I haven't found anything." He added in a low tone as he knelt by Klaus' bed leaning against the floor to look under it seeing an old black trunk under there.

"Try the sock drawer. People leave the sketchiest stuff in the sock drawers, or under the bed I know that's where Grace hides most of the stuff she doesn't want me to find."

"Your respecting for Grace's personal possessions astounds me, brother." Stefan replied in a sharp tone as he popped open the trunk to see that there was just a group of old, tattered folded pieces of papers in there. "I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon."

"Here's two: kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids and he'll kill Tyler." Damon shrugged his shoulders, honestly he didn't give a damn about the Lockwood boy, he just wanted the cure and wanted to have Grace all to himself.

Pulling a couple of the folded piece of papers out of the trunk he saw that none of them were addressed to him which the younger vampire found curious, he tilted his head holding his phone between his shoulder at his ear so he could use both hands to search through the papers. "Nobody's killing Tyler." Stefan replied defending the hybrid and his blonde friend.

After a few long minuets of silence Damon frowned as he heard his brother go completely silent, he wasn't even sure if the vampire was still there, or Klaus had caught him. "Hello? Stefan?" He questioned.

Stefan was pulled back into reality shaking his head a little. "Look, I know it's a touchy subject right now, but do you know where Grace is today?"

"Uh, I think she's running around trying to get answers off of Klaus to do with their sire bond, she's planning on meeting us down here later..." Damon answered and there was a level of hurt to his voice he was trying to hide, whenever he would talk about Grace or the sire bond he would notice it.

"How'd she take it last night? You telling her that Klaus was sired to her and he wasn't going to break the bond?" Stefan quizzed as he leaned back against the wall listening to his brother speak.

"Not great, but she seems optimistic that we're gonna pull through this, I'd rather see her wanting and hoping than watching her cry and mope around, so I guess she took it as good as she can take something like that. She didn't exactly like being told she was sired to Klaus by her sister, but I guess you can't win everything."

Stefan couldn't help but frown again as he listened to Damon talk about her, it was almost like he was giving up hope and that was something he didn't want to see. "And how are you dealing with all of this?"

"Peachy." Damon answered sarcastically as he leaned his head back against the wall biting his bottom lip looking up at the bright sky the cold weather was nipping at the skin on his neck. "I'm dealing, Stefan. Nothing more, nothing less." There was a long pause between both of them. "Gotta go. Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan and I have to thwart him." The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Just inside of the Gilbert Lake house, Shane started up the pendulum of the metronome which began to tediously tick back and forth. Around him candles are lit placed randomly around the room as Shane tightened the thick leather straps that were attaching Jeremy's wrists to the chair ensuring that he couldn't move.<p>

The Hunter's eyes were firmly closed clearly he was already in a tranquil trance as both Bonnie and Elena sat opposite him just watching him with worried eyes. "All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously he doesn't want to." Shane spoke up from where he was stood next to the teen. "As in your case..." He looked at Elena. "It's his subconscious that's calling the shots."

Bonnie nodded from where she sat next to her best friend. "Persuasion helps reverse your subconscious thoughts." She explained.

"Think of it as kind of conditioned response, right? See vampire, kill vampire." Shane put it all in layman's terms for Elena to be able to understand. "What I'm doing is creating kind of a middle step. It's like a detour, where his subconscious learns to recognise you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice. He can choose to take the detour instead of conditioned response." He explained as he took a seat on the table in front of Jeremy but speaking to Elena. "Ok. Talk to him. He'll listen."

Elena gnawed on her bottom lip gently as she looked at her baby brother. "I'm not sure what to say."

"You chose to do this here at your family's vacation house, right? So, maybe just start by telling him why." Shane suggested with a soft smile and Elena nodded a little as she moved forward on the seat taking a nervous deep breath.

"Every holiday, we came here." The youngest vampire started gulping a little hoping with all her heart that this would work, she just wanted her brother back. "This place was family. And when mom and dad died, Jenna made us come here and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us." She smiled softly when she saw Jeremy's eyes flutter open to look at her, Bonnie smiled widely, it must have been working. "They would have wanted us to stick together, Jer. To fight for each other, no matter what."

Shane nodded a little when the vampire took a long pause. "Jeremy, how do you feel about Elena right now?"

"She ruined our lives." Jeremy answered in a low voice looking directly into the brunette's eyes seeing how she sucked in a short breath as he said the painful words. "She's not even my real sister. She's just the reason that everyone I've ever loved has died. She means nothing to me, I will kill her even if that means I die myself."

Elena looked visible upset by this but remained to have composer as the Professor tapped his knuckles against the table rhythmically which seemed to bring the Hunter from his trance, he shook his head a little as he innocently looked between the three sitting before him. "Did it work?" He questioned but judging by the looks on everyone's faces he'd take that as a no.

* * *

><p>Walking around the party they hadn't managed to say a lot to each other, Grace wanted to talk desperately about the sire-bond, but it seemed to awkward to bring up and Klaus just wanted to be there with her, he slipped his hand into hers before spinning her around, pulling her back towards him and both of them swaying elegantly to the delicate music which floated over the town square.<p>

"So, is this our 'thing'?" He questioned as he looked down into her sparkling chocolate brown orbs before spinning her again pulling her back even closer to his body, she tilted her head to the side slightly confused. "You know, drinking, dancing, attending the town's parties as each others dates." He added and she frowned a little looking down at their feet before back up into his eyes. "How are you feeling? How are you coping?"

"As best as I can with a head full of so many questions." She replied sighing a little but never once did they miss a beat as they continues to stand away from the crowd dancing to the music, Klaus watched her face concerned. "I just feel for so long I've been this girl who's been lost in her own world and just cried whenever something went wrong..."

"Well, it's not a bad thing to cry-"

Grace let out a breathy sigh as she cut him of. "Yeah, but I don't want to be the victim anymore, Nik. I want to be strong and I want to be the one people turn to when they need help. I refuse to just sit back and feel helpless anymore." She informed him and he couldn't help but feel a hint of pride as he watched her talk, in his mind there was nothing wrong with her before, but she was getting strong, proving that she didn't need the help everyone was throwing at her. "I want to be... like you and Damon."

"Oh, love..." He smiled at her by this time they had both stopped dancing and were just looking at each other, he stroked her cheek but she just looked away from him. "You can do whatever you want to do and I promise you'll be a better person that Damon and I. You're so compassionate and loving, you'd do anything for anyone and not expect anything back from it. You're perfect." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p>In the alley way beside the Mystic Grill, Stefan was leaning back against the brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he head heels tapping against the stairs that lead down into the alley, glancing up he saw his blonde friend approaching and both greeted each other. "Did you find the sword?" She questioned.<p>

"Nope."

"What are we gonna do now?" The blonde quizzed as she ran her fingers through her hair, if Tyler got to Klaus before they could they wouldn't have a hope of finding the sword, which was apparently important in finding the cure.

"Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him. Tyler has to call it off." Stefan informed her not realising that the hybrid in question had been standing on the stairs behind them the entire time.

"Well, that's not going to happen." Tyler's voice echoed around the alley way and they both looked up at him, Caroline felt a clench on guilt in her stomach as she avoided eye contact with her boyfriend. "You told him?" He hissed slightly looking directly at her. "I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives and you're blabbing my plan to him?" He growled, Stefan was quick to stand between Caroline and Tyler closing a gap at he glared at the hybrid.

"Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, ok?" Stefan almost begged, he could risk in losing what little information they had left of the cure.

"How long? An hour? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill." He replied to him in a stern voice looking over his shoulder at Caroline who looked deeply ashamed by what had happened, the Alpha looked back at the oldest vampire. "I don't owe you anything." He turned around and began to walk away. "I'm taking him out."

The older vampire growled as he zipped in front of the hybrid startling him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Caroline had noticed something over his shoulder, at the top of the stairs all of Tyler's hybrid friends were standing there to jump to his defence if anything were to happen. They would do anything for their Alpha. "Stefan." She warned there was a lot of them and only one of him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Stefan apologised to her, he was willing to do anything to make sure they got the cure and it got given to the people who deserved it and needed it and wanted it. That was his only obligation at the moment, that and protecting the people he cared about.

"Stefan." She warned him again and this time he followed her eye line to see the half dozen hybrids standing at the top of the stairs, Caroline glanced over her shoulder to see the other half blocking their only other exit.

* * *

><p>Back over at the Gilbert Lake house, Elena was sitting on the edge of the dock looking upset over what Jeremy had said, when she heard footsteps approach she half expected to turn around and see Bonnie or even Professor Shane, but she was slightly surprised to see Damon approaching nursing a bottle of bourbon.<p>

"Are you going to rub it in?" She questioned as she pulled her legs up into her chest pulling a blanket around her as she looked out over the lake, it was the same one Stefan had given her to wear the last time she had been there with him, that was a simpler time, even if it was still all messed up back then it wasn't as bad as it was now.

"I should..." Damon nodded his head as he looked a seat next to her on the dock as he looked another long gulp of his bourbon. "I mean, after everything you said to Grace, you must know how it feels now, to be pushed away by the people you loved the most... But I've got more pressing issues on my mind."

"I shouldn't have said all that stuff to her. I was angry at the time and I was scared and I'd never seen her like that before, I was just looking out for my brother. I was wrong." Elena replied hanging her head ashamed of what she had said to Grace about not wanting her in her family anymore. "How did she deal with the... the, uh, the sire-bond thing?" She questioned.

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes, it's all everyone seemed to want to talk about. "She... She seems to be coping ok. I can't really ever tell what Grace is thinking, especially after everything... She told me she wants us to pull through this, but I haven't heard back from her since and _that_ worries me."

Elena frowned a little. "Grace has always been hard to read, it's not just you..." She couldn't help the smile that pulled over her face. "She's only ever been her once, it was her first Christmas without her parents and her Gran had to go out of town for something important and she was on her own. So my parents invited her to stay with us here, she loved it we both had a really good time... I miss those times, I miss her when she was like that."

"What? Innocent and not a vampire?" Damon nodded his head as he looked down at the ripples in the water. "Sometimes I think if I'd never showed up to this town, never got into her life she'd be so much happier and still alive."

"Don't talk like that." Elena shook her head looking over to the raven black haired vampire with a stern look on her face. "You're the _best_ thing to happen to Grace, you've saved her life so many times, you've saved her humanity so many times. She's good for you and you're good for her. She'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you. By the hand of Fayth or Klaus. Trust me, you're good for her."

Damon just let out a soft sigh before drinking the bottle back up to his lips talking another long swig. The younger vampire frowned as she watched him. "Listen, Damon, I can't... I can't imagine what the two of you are going through or the strain it's putting on your relationship but you can't just give up, you can't do that to her." He nodded slightly. "She needs you right now, you're all she has left."

* * *

><p>Down in the Lockwood cellar Tyler was preparing to do anything to make sure Caroline and Stefan didn't get in his way for taking down Klaus, he had seen that Grace was keeping Klaus perfectly occupied as the prepared for the spell even if she didn't know she was helping them.<p>

"Tyler!" Caroline shook her head from side to side where she stood opposite him with Stefan, it was useless for them, they couldn't fight their way out, if they killed the hybrids it would only make Tyler hate them and the blonde couldn't risk that.

"Keep them down here until we're read to bring Klaus in." Tyler told Kim who was standing ready for commands, he dropped he heavy chains in front of her with an audible clang. "Use these if you have to." He assured them.

"Come on, Tyler, this is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us." Stefan tried to make the hybrid see it from his point of view, all the people he was trying to save, all the people he was trying to make happy.

"I know what it's about for you, Stefan." Tyler hissed as he closed the gap between them. "It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves; turning on every full moon. We couldn't give a rat's ass about the cure." He informed them in a harsh voice as he walked past them towards the exit of the cellar.

"Tyler, come on." The blonde stepped out in front of begging her with his eyes but he wasn't letting up, all he wanted was for her to be on his side for once.

"I needed you on my side, Care." Tyler looked at her through hurt eyes which really made her stomach twist with guilt and discomfort. "That's all I wanted."

* * *

><p>Looking up at the night sky Grace was nursing an empty champagne flute when suddenly she went something crash against her lower back, gasping her turned around to see Klaus holding a fake-snow ball in his hand with a grin on his face, she dusted her back off before laughing a little, he dropped the other ball to the floor, picking up another champagne bottle and pouring her some she shook her head hiding her smirk.<p>

"You can be such a child sometimes." She commented giving him a look as he placed his hand on his heart feigning hurt. "So, are you going to throw more snowballs at me or are we going to act like adults and talk about whatever this is going on between us?" She questioned and he creased his eye brows looking at her. "As in the sire-bond."

"Ah, you mean _that_ side of what's going on with us, of course, you can ask whatever you want and I will do whatever I can to answer you, although at this time I probably know about as much as if as you do." He informed her as they both sat down on the side of the fountain, Grace ran her fingers over the top of the water making small ripples cascade outwards.

"How is this possible?" Her voice was small although it had a sense of power behind it. "That I'm... sired to you." It seemed like the first time she had said it out-loud and the more she said it the more real it became. "I'm not a hybrid, you didn't turn me, it was Damon's blood that made me vampire."

"I wish I had an answer to that question, love." The hybrid admitted as he nodded his head, he wasn't lying when he said he only knew as much as she knew. "If I was to assume anything then I'd say you're in my bloodline, I'm your originator. We've spent a lot of time together, we've also shared quite a bit blood... Perhaps my superior blood mixed with your blood and made a bond, like I explained when you first took my blood, do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember. It made me act different-"

Klaus couldn't help but scoff. "Are you trying to insinuate that my blood made you sleep with me? That it couldn't even be possible for a _second_ that you could have real feelings for me? The blood was the only reason?" He looked at her with intense dark eyes, she shook her head trying to find her words.

"No... No, I wasn't saying that. Don't jump to conclusions." Grace shook her head looking him dead in the eyes, she wasn't going to be the victim, she wasn't going to be afraid to speak her mind anymore but in the presence of her sire-master she was a little frightened. "I... I was just saying how your blood made me more confident and for me, that is different..." She saved herself he just nodded his head.

"I suppose." He nodded his head as he stared down at the floor for a long hard moment before looking back up at her she was looking across the party watching everyone drink and have a good time. "Is there anything else that is on your mind? About the sire-bond?" He looked at her and honestly she was lost.

"Is there anyway to break the sire-bond?" She questioned looking up at him, honestly she hadn't wanted to bring it up, knowing it would make him angry but she had to know if there was anyway she could get out of this bond, something she had never intended to happen.

"Nothing that I'm aware of." Klaus answered as he stared at her, she wasn't looking back at him though only watching the crowd before her, the happy, innocent humans so oblivious to everything going on around them. She wished she could be like them, that the only think she would have to worry about her senior year was what college she wanted to go to, but that all seemed a lifetime away now. That wasn't her life anymore and she was going to have to accept that, like Klaus had said.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was sitting inside of the Gilbert Lake house looking through an old family photograph book, him and his family and the vampire were all smiling at the camera having a good time, back when his parents were still alive and his 'sister' was still a human; a living, breathing human. Bonnie walked into the room taking a seat next to him just as he slammed the book shut placing it beside him.<p>

"You ok?" She questioned in a light voice looking at him with soft light brown eyes. "Shane wants to try again."

"Survey says: Ehh!" Damon walked into the room quoting a TV show making the famous buzzer noise. "Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much; if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is gonna work on a Hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to." His eyes flickered over to Bonnie throughout the speech, hinting to the Hunter whom he should be attaching his feelings to. "Gee, I wonder who that could be."

Jeremy looked over at Bonnie finally catching onto what Damon was implying, it was awkward considering they had already been dating and he was still admitting he had feelings for her, but it was true, if he should be attaching his feelings to anyone it should be her. "You." He announced and the witch looked at him with a slight look of shock in her eyes. "I feel that way about you."

Bonnie couldn't help the soft smile that was pulling over her lips as she looked up at the Hunter who was admitting still had feelings for her, when the teen saw this smile he grinned, he loved that smile so much, she was so beautiful and he missed her so much, even if he was a Hunter.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be anywhere else." Damon interrupted their moment as he walked from the room, Bonnie let out a heavy sigh rolling her eyes a little looking back at Jeremy to share their awkward yet romantic moment.

* * *

><p>Not that long later everyone had been told about Damon's plan to use Bonnie has the Hunter's emotional rock. Down by the lake, Elena was still standing staring out over the magnificent waters with a blanket still around her, again she heard footsteps approaching but this time it wasn't Damon, it was Atticus Shane this time standing there next to her looking over the lake with her.<p>

"It was good thinking using Bonnie as Jeremy's emotional touch zone. Damon is very intuitive, even if he is a sarcastic, emotional wreck today..." He announced and the brunette looked over at him surprised. "Yeah, Bonnie told me everything that was going on between him and his girlfriend Grace being sired to Klaus, an Original."

"It's complicated." Elena replied with a soft sigh, she had no other way to explain the train wreck of Grace and Damon's relationship at the moment, especially now Klaus was involved. "Any ideas how to hypnotise her out of it?" She questioned out of love for her sister.

"You know, in all my world travels, the one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much. Trust me, I've looked." Shane informed her making the vampire look over at him curiously, why had he been searching the world trying to find a spell to stop yourself from loving someone. "My wife and son died. I was just - I was trying to figure out a way not to miss them." The compassion began to show through Elena's chocolate brown orbs.

They heard a set of footsteps approach from behind them, both Professor and vampire looked over their shoulders to see Damon approaching with an axe in his hand, both weren't sure if he had been venting some aggression cutting wood, or if he was planning on using it, but they were both nervous.

"If your hypno herbs work, we should be singing 'Kumbaya' around the fire by dinner. So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?" He hissed as Elena took a nervous step towards him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved in all of this. "I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?" He questioned in a low voice.

Shane remained calm throughout the entire ordeal taking a step towards him almost closing the distance between himself and the oldest vampire. "I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it." He informed them.

Damon scoffed a little, they weren't going to need him if they had the sword, but if Tyler imprisoned Klaus before they could get the sword then they were screwed and Grace could never be cured. "Klaus' sword will tell us where to find it."

The Professor nodded his head, the vampire had a good point but his one was better. "The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I."

Elena was shocked by this revelation as she looked at the Professor with wide eyes asking. "What? How?"

"Cause I've already been there."

* * *

><p>"How does this sire-bond affect me?" Grace asked suddenly from where she was dancing with Klaus to elegant music, he glanced down at her clearly she wasn't finished asking questions yet which only made him roll his eyes gently.<p>

"Like I said before, love. I only know about as much as you know, so everything I'm saying in complete speculation on my behalf." He informed her professionally, but she still looked up at him like he knew everything. "Well, like I said, I can feel for you emotions, know where you are, you can feel my emotions at times... There is no clear evidence that our bond effects the way you feel about me, but... But many people do believe that it is the case. Plus, do you remember when I got you to feed from the human girl and you didn't kill her like you expected? Well, it seemed that you did that because I told you not to."

Grace looked up at him with wide eyes, she hadn't realised it at the time but now she was beginning to put all the pieces together. Was this another reason why Damon didn't want her to be spending the day with him, because he could tell her to do anything and the sire-bond would make sure she did it.

"This is quite a bit of information for you to be taking in and you look exhausted..." Klaus announced looking at the dark rings under her eyes, she licked her lips and looked away from him start down to the ground. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"What do you think?" She whispered as she looked up at him with a look on her face, he'd probably been sleeping like a baby knowing he could get her to do anything for him, anything he desired but she on the other hand had been worrying most of the night and only feel asleep at the end due to complete exhaustion and a splitting head ache. "Of course, I haven't been sleeping, tell me: if the situation was reversed, would you be sleeping?" He remained silent. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Just the other side of the town square, Carol Lockwood was beginning to get a little tipsy off all the glasses of Champagne she had drunk, she approached April Young who was dressed beautifully in her winning Miss Mystic crown, sash and dress. She looked so happy and elegant standing there greeting all the guests.<p>

"Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the Grill." Carol instructed her in a kind tone making the raven black haired girl who just nodded her head smiling pleasantly at the older woman who placed a sort of check list in her hand. "Excuse me." She spotted her son across the way walking towards her. "There you are!" She grabbed two champagne flutes off of a tray carried by a waitress handing on to her son. "Quick. A toast before people can judge us." They clink their glasses together sipping their rough alcohol, it wasn't long before she noticed the distant look on her sons face. "What's wrong?"

Tyler took this as his chance to tell his mother the truth about what was going to happen and why she wasn't going to see him for a very long time. They were sat away from the noise of the party on their own sitting on a bench. Carol was completely silent staring down at her empty champagne flute with a blank look on her face.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to take this news. The Mayor was proud of her son for being so brave and being so loyal to his friends and hybrids that he would willingly give up his body and freedom so they could escape, but she didn't like that fact that she was probably never going to see her son again. It hurt.

"Please say something." Tyler's voice pulled her from her train of thought. She shook her head looking up at him with sad eyes.

"But you'll miss graduation." She announced, in the grand scheme of things that all seem pretty trivial and obscene to be worried over, but she was a mom before anything and that was the way she was going to think about all these things. "Which I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about."

"I'm their Alpha." The hybrid explained hoping that she would understand, or at least pretend to understand. She wasn't a wolf, it was his fathers side that he had gone the werewolf gene. "They're looking to me to help him." He informed, honestly he was slightly shocked when she squeezed his hand and nodded her head in understanding.

"You do what you have to do, Tyler." She whispered trying to keep her voice even, she was going to stay strong for him, if this was what he had to do for his friends, then she was going to support him, she saw the shocked look on his sons face and couldn't help but giggle herself. "Well, don't look so shocked, I'm trying to channel your father. He'd be proud of you, you know? You're a leader of people just like he was." She referred to the fact that he had been the Mayor of their town, he smiled at her.

"Thank you, mom." Tyler whispered and she just returned the favour by reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. Embracing her son for what could be the final time, he just squeezed her back remaining composed during the entire encounter.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert Lake house, Elena and Shane sit across from each other in the living room whilst the oldest vampire stood behind the couch watching the Professor, he had never liked him but now he was willing to help them with the cure. Atticus reached forward and unwrapped a large stone which was meaningless to both the vampires.<p>

"It's a rock." Damon deadpanned looking down at the old stone in front of him, he was sure he had seen the Professor talk about it before, at the high school when Shane had come in to talk about his occult studies.

Shane couldn't help but roll his eyes at the vampires simplemindedness. "It's not just a rock." He answered in a low tone.

"Hmm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" The raven haired vampire quizzed as he walked over to the small bar to grab himself another bottle of bourbon, it was the only way he was coping with not hear from Grace for an entire day, bad thoughts had been flying through his head the entire day, he was nervous to see her.

Shane nodded his head. "Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal." Shane explained in a short version so they would understand. "Well, cursed for eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground leaving him and the cure to rot." He finished the short version of the story.

"So, it's a cure for immortality." Elena couldn't help but list then endless lists of reasons she could use it for, so she could be human again, so her and Stefan could have a family, Grace could be cured and not sired to Klaus anymore, her and Damon could have a family if they wanted, vampires who wanted to be cured could if they wanted it, they all had choice for the first time in a long time.

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood, you dig up Silas and you've got the cure." Shane explained simply, leaving both of the vampires looking at him with shock in their eyes.

* * *

><p>Down in the Lockwood cellar, the hybrids were still following Tyler's orders and keeping both Caroline and Stefan prisoner hostage down there. The hybrid Kim didn't find this too hard, she ways held a grudge against the blonde ever since she had been part of the reason some of her hybrid friends were dead, because of Caroline's friends.<p>

"Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed from where she was stood opposite the hybrid girl. "This is ridiculous. We are not hostages!" She growled at them all but this only caused a laugh to erupt from Kim's mouth.

"Sure you are, sweetie." The hybrid was revelling in this, Tyler had told her to do this so they weren't going against their Alpha, she could do whatever she wanted and soon the Alpha was going to be out of the picture and they would be free to do whatever the wanted.

The blonde was growing tired of the female hybrids attitude, Caroline was quick to zip in front of Kim so she was glaring down at her intimidatingly. It was a stand off between them two that was interrupted by a loud ringing. All the hybrids reacted to where the sound was coming from, which seemed to be coming from the back pocket of Stefan's jeans.

"Relax." Stefan scoffed and all of the hybrids seemed to stop from where they were about to advance on him. "It's my brother." He explained earning a look from the blonde that was standing across from him but he stilled answered his phone. "What's up?" He questioned as he glared at all the hybrids in the room.

"Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answered to your Tyler problem..." Damon began ambiguously as he went on to explain that they weren't going to need Klaus after all if they were to use Shane, which was a much better option for Damon considering how much he hated Klaus due to the sire-bond situation going on with his girlfriend, he was more than happy to bury the hybrid in a grave of cement.

"You're kidding." Stefan's eyes went wide as he listened for a moment longer and then hung up the phone looking across at his blonde friend. "We don't need the sword." He announced making Caroline's eye brows raise in surprise at the revelation.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert Lake house, Shane had decided it was time to tell the vampires more about ow they were intending to find the cure and the brotherhood of the five, which Jeremy was connected to, with him being a Hunter. The Hunters mark Jeremy had drawn of the deceased Connor's tattoo was lying on the dinning room table ready for the Professor to explain.<p>

"This is the mark of the Brotherhood of the Five." Shane explained as he pointed to the part of the tattoo that was on the back of the hand. "And up the arm, you have the murder of a girl y a witch. The symbols in the veins are your map, which obviously, you no longer need." he referred to how he had already been to see Silas. "When this mark is complete, it will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas."

Damon nodded from where he stood, he was seeing this as the Professors bid for them not turning on him and killing them. Shane knew that they needed him, because the last thing the vampires wanted to do was use the hybrid as a way to get to the cure. Jeremy was still going to have to kill his fair share of vampires but now they wouldn't need the sword and Klaus could disappear for a little while.

"And where'd you say he was buried? Oh, I forgot, you didn't." The raven haired vampire rolled his eyes from where he stood opposite the Professor, he didn't trust Atticus as far as he cold throw him, but if it meant getting Klaus out of the picture for a while he was going to have to start at least trying.

Shane couldn't help but scoff a little from where he was standing with his hands pressed against the dinning room table. "You've threaten to kill me, what, like three times already this week." He pointed out making the vampire nod his head like it was nothing to him. "The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods."

Elena couldn't help but wonder why Shane wanted to help them do this, Klaus' reason for helping them was pretty obvious, doppelgänger blood, but whatever reason the Professor wanted it was a mystery to them. "And what's in it for you? If not the cure, then what?"

"I'm in this for Silas, alright, up until this point he's only been a myth." Shane explained with a wide eyed amazed look.

"So write a thesis." Damon couldn't help but scoff, he found it hard to believe that he was only doing this all for Silas.

"Would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's Ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River." Shane answered as if it was that simple, folding the sketch up he was about to place it in his pocket but the older vampire held his hand out for it, he wasn't about to let Shane run off with the only map they had left, the Professor was happy enough to place it in his hand.

The raven haired vampire narrowed his eyes at Atticus. "I'm not buying it."

"You don't have to buy anything." Shane stated with a hard look in his eyes before he looked over at the younger vampire who stood there silently trying to make up her mind. "You just have to believe that I can fix your brother. And when his Hunter's mark is completely, I'm gonna take you to the cure and your girlfriend won't be sired to your worst enemy anymore." He looked at Damon knowing he had him there before the Professor walked from the room leaving them to think.

* * *

><p>In the Mystic Grill, Caroline had managed to find her boyfriend who was surprised to see her after he told his hybrids to make sure that she and Stefan stayed out of the way until the dealt with Klaus and of course Hayley had insisted on following them back into the bathroom to hear their conversation.<p>

"How the hell did you even get out?" Tyler quizzed from where he stood opposite his girlfriend, the worst thoughts were running through his mind, if they had hurt any of his hybrids he was going to be even more pissed.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she stood there. "I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognise the stupidity of your Alpha murder plan." She informed him and the hybrid couldn't help but frown, he didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to get his hybrids out of the way and Klaus buried 6ft under in cement.

"I'm not going to fight with anymore, Caroline." He answered in a sure voice, there was nothing she could say that would make him want to stop.

Th blonde couldn't help but scoff. "Oh, we're gonna do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body." She answered but he look eft her with wide eyes, he had a,ready explained that there wasn't a free body, apart from his own, that was willing to take Klaus.

"We've been through this; I don't have anyone else's body." He reminded her in a sure tone but she just nodded her head.

"Yeah, well I do."

"What? Who?" Hayley was surprised, her and Tyler had studied every possibility and the only decision they had come up with and seemed to agree on was the new Alpha being he body for the Original.

"Klaus' sister, Rebekah." The blonde replied earning two very confused look from the people in front of her. "She's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body, bury her, we just killed two Original birds with one stone." She announced smartly, her boyfriend stared at her for a long minute before a brilliant smile pulled over her lips.

Hayley's eyes went wide, everything was going to be ruined. "It's too late to change the plan." She quickly tried to defend the original idea but the Alpha just smiled at his genius girlfriend.

"Call Bonnie." He implored making the blonde smile gracefully. "Make sure it will work." Hayley was outraged by him going against her and quickly tried to his him back on her side which he just relied with. "It's a brilliant plan, Hayley." He looked at him lover with passion filled eyes." You're a genius. I love you." He announced as he grabbed her face kissing her heatedly.

She giggled and kissed him back before replying. "I love you. Even when I hate you." She laughed both of them so wrapped up in each other to notice Hayley turning away slipping her phone from her pocket.

She was quick to send a text to Professor Shane who had been helping her with a project that obviously Tyler didn't know about.

_We have a problem. Everything I'd falling apart. _

She wrote to him looking over her shoulder at the happy couple to see them hugging. "I got to go find my mom. Let her know I might actually graduate." He grinned at his girlfriend, kissing her once more before taking off from the bathroom leaving Caroline smiling smugly at Hayley who just glared back.

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert Lake house, Shane had just received his text from the wolf and couldn't help but feel anger bubbling inside of him. He opened a new message and replied back.<p>

_Fix it_.

Simple and he knew she was going to have to do it if she ever wanted what they had made a deal about. The Professor jogged down the stairs to see Bonnie sitting opposite Jeremy who had began to use hypnosis on him again, the Hunters eyes were firmly shut looking actually relaxed. "How's it going?" He questioned.

"I think we're making progress." Bonnie informed him in a soft voice looking away from the Hunter when her phone began to ring, she reached into her bag and picked it up, it was her blonde friend. "Caroline, hey."

The blonde vampire was still standing in the bathroom of the Grill, with Hayley standing behind her not looking impressed at all, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood there listening to the conversation.

"Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know that the daggers don't work on Klaus but what if we put his essence into Rebekah? It'll work, right? Say it'll work!" Caroline announced excitedly.

The witch could really believe her ears and stood up from the couch walking away so she could be alone to hear her better. "Slow down, slow down, what - what's happening?" She was completely taken back by the blondes idea.

"Just, come on, Bonnie." Caroline was playing with the hem of her dress not noticing the wolf checking her phone to see she had a reply from the Professor, she knew she had to do something quick. "Will it work?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." The witch nodded her head as she ran her fingers through her hair still slightly unsure of what was happening but it sounded like they were going to take Klaus down without having to kill him.

"Uh, Bonnie Bennett, I love you!"

"Do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy." The witch promised but Caroline knew she had this sorted on her own.

"You know what? Ty and I can deal with this on our own. Thanks." She hung up before turning ack to see the wolf standing in the way of the door arms crossed over her chest. "She said it would work."

"I gathered. Congratulations." The wolf had no level of gratitude to her voice from where she stood opposite her.

"Thank you." Caroline answered smugly as she walked towards the door, Hayley moved out of the way to let the vampire past but before she could exit the room the wolf lashed out and snapped her neck making her fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert Lake house, Elena pulled out a box of holiday decorations from a closest in the hall, the oldest vampire was sitting at the dinning room table looking down at his phone trying to decide whether to call Grace or not. He heard a noise from the other end of the table and looked down to see Elena standing there with the box.<p>

"We should take these home... For Grace and Jer and all of us. I mean, we could all use some holiday cheer, right?" She announced optimistically as she took a seat opposite him, but he wasn't really paying attention anymore. "I think Shane's gonna get us through this. I trust him." She announced suddenly and he looked up at her through dark eyes. "But you clearly don't."

"Maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm." Damon accused once again knowing that the Professor was listening in on their conversation. Elena's eyes went wide I'm shock at the accusations. "Little tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step." He announced and the younger vampire glanced over to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"I see we're back to the false accusations part of our relationship." The Professor rolled his eyes as he walked further into the room.

The brunette glared at Shane from where she was now standing glaring at him, April Young was a good friend of hers and if he was anything to do with her fathers death then he was going to have some explaining to do. "What is he talking about?"

"Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm." He was speaking directly to the younger vampire now. "And the Pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he was too far gone. I just - I never expected he would take eleven innocents with him." Shane actually sounded regretful.

From the other side of the room both Jeremy and Bonnie walk in, the Hunter was holding a stake in his hand. "Elena." She looked over o him nervously, Damon stood up watching them with weary eyes. "It's ok, I think we've got this." The Hunter informed the oldest vampire.

The witch crossed the room to be stand with her brunette friend. "Elena, don't move, ok? No matter what." She told her in a firm voice as Jeremy took a nervous step towards her.

"Jeremy, remember the detour." Shane announced from where he stood across from them all. "Choose the right path." He added and the teen nodded his head as he stood in front of Elena placed the stake he had been holding into her hand gently.

They all stopped breathing for a long minute before suddenly Jeremy wrapped his arms around her neck holding her close to him as he smiled looking over her shoulder at Bonnie who stood there smiling comfortingly and confidently at him. The vampire wrapped her arms around her little brother too smiling into his shoulder.

Shane watched them both for a minute before he felt his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, pulling it up he saw he had receive a message from Hayley.

_I'll fix it. You'll get your twelve._

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently Grace was looking down at her phone seeing if Damon has tried to get hold of her but she didn't have any messages or missed calls from him. Frowning his tucked her phone back away into her purse. It wasn't long until she felt a presence standing next to her she looked up to see the tranquil forest green eyes of Stefan.<p>

"What's Klaus doing talking to her?" The older vampire questioned as he looked over to see the Original talking with the shady wolf.

"I don't know... He said he needed to talk to her real quick and left." Grace explained shrugging her shoulders, she could see from the corner of her eye that Klaus kept looking over at her but then returned his attention to the conversation with Hayley. "Have you heard from Elena... Or Damon?" She quizzed trying to act nonchalant around her boyfriends brother.

"Ugh, no, I haven't heard from them but you're going down to see him soon, right? Maybe you should head home and pack." The older vampire suggested, he knew that she wouldn't be leaving until later on but he just wanted to get her out of the line of fire, especially if they were going to take her sire master down.

"Maybe Stefan is right, love." Klaus' dark voice came from behind her as she turned around to see the hard look in his eyes as he stood there with his arms crossed behind his back. "Maybe you should return home to Damon. I have business to attend to here... Alone." He added, there was a venomous tone to his voice that she didn't like. "I think I've answered enough of your questions for one day, don't you?"

"I... Erm... Yes, of course." She nodded as she moved to be standing next to Stefan, the younger vampire didn't want to risk worsening the mood of the Originals any more than it already was. "Are... Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, thank you for spending the day with me. I do enjoy your company." He answered in a tone that was quickly becoming tempered as he looked down at her, obliviously that wolf had given him bad news. "Where have you been all day?" He quizzed his dark eyes setting on Stefan.

"I've been around." Stefan answered enigmatically as he stood across from the hybrid.

"I'm not in the mood for vagaries, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Grace has been lovely, which I've come to recognise as a distraction, now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you." He growled taking a intimidating step towards him.

"Grace had nothing to do with this, believe it or not she actually chose to spend the day with you." The forest green eyed vampire gave him a look as the hybrid glanced down at the brunette who was just staring at her heels. "I broke into your safe to look for the sword." He announced.

Klaus snarled back. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust you." Stefan admitted in a low tone as he looked over at him.

"I showed you the sword." The hybrid disclosed angrily as he glared over to him. "I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake." He deadpanned expertly.

"I found the letters." Stefan quickly informed him with a set look in his eyes. "You've bad a few pen pals over the centuries." He added tilting his head to the side, the Original couldn't help but smirk smugly as he looked between a frustrated Stefan and a confused Grace.

"We'll, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names in a wall? Like you did, Ripper." Klaus answered looking even more superior than before. When Stefan didn't answer the hybrids eyes flickered to behind him to see Adrian standing there waiting for him.

The Original began to walk towards him before stopping and placing a soft kiss on Grace's forehead standing in front of her for a long moment and then turning back to the other vampire who watched them both with a look on his face. "Loneliness, Stefan." He informed him, his voice was cracking on the words. "That's why we memorise our dead. There's the briefest moment before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end were left infinitely and utterly alone." He cupped Grace's face looking directly into her eyes before taking off.

The younger vampire turned back to her best friend eyes glassy eyes before sniffling and looking up at him. "I'm going to go pack." She announced in a strong voice before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Just across the main square in the Mystic Grill, April was taking time off from smiling and telling people how happy and proud she was to be representing her town as Miss Mystic to re-do her make up and take a bathroom break. She went to walk into a stall but when she used on the door she realised it was jammed. "Oh, sorry." She was quick to apologise but heard no response.<p>

The raven haired human seemed to find the no response puzzling and it worried her, she knocked on the stall door gently. "Oh, hello, are you ok? Um..." Reluctantly she prised the door open and she was startled when a body fell out onto the cold tiled ground, backing away the teen recognised the body to be Caroline Forbes. "Oh my gosh!"

Quickly the beauty pageant queen knelt down next to the blonde and shook her shoulders trying to get her friend to wake up. "Caroline!" She hollered placing her fingers on her neck trying to find a pulse, but due to her being a vampire and technically being dead she wasn't going to be able to find one. This was when the teen began to panic. "Somebody help! Help!" She screamed as she stood up scrambling her way out of the bathroom but the vampire woke up before she could leave. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed covering her mouth.

"Have you seen Hayley?" Caroline questioned as the teen just stared at where the vampire had been dead not two minutes ago and now was right as rain. Rolling her silvery orbs the blonde pulled her phone from her bag and called Stefan.

"Yu didn't have a pulse. You were dead." April announced with wide eyes that the vampire was clearly unaffected by this news.

"Stefan, that little werewolf slut has lost her mind! Go to the Lockwood Cellar and make sure that Rebekah's body is still there. I'm gonna find Tyler. Hayley is gonna screw this all up!" She hissed as she hung up her phone looking across at April with a sweet as sugar smile. The teen was surprised to hear about Rebekah's _body _after all this time of trying to find her and now she was supposedly dead. The blonde grabbed her by her shoulders and began to compel her. "Forget everything you just saw and heard. You are Miss Mystic Falls and you have duties to fulfil.

April was so scared she was physically shaking from what she had witnessed and now Caroline was just telling her to forget it never happened. Of course the compulsion wouldn't work as Jeremy had given her his vervain filled bracelet to wear. "Ok." She whispered before quickly walking from the bathroom avoiding eye contact with the girl.

The blonde stood there for a long minute breathing in and out trying to extinguish her rage but she was so angry at Hayley for what she had done to her. As she took off out of the bathroom she was intercepted by her good friend Matt. "There you are. Stefan's been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the Cellar." He informed her.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, her mind was unfortunately still on April and the trauma she would have been going through seeing Caroline in that state. "How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?" She hissed at him as she pulled out her phone looking at the screen.

Matt was surprised by her words, he knew about April not being able to be compelled anymore, due to him being there when Jeremy gave her his bracelet. "April saw you?"

"Yeah, it's ok, I compelled her." Caroline assured him.

"No, she's - she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet." Matt announced with wide eyes, the vampire in front of him looked up at him with a horrified look on her face. "She can't be compelled."

* * *

><p>In the town square, Tyler was on the phone to his mother after not being able to find her but she hadn't answered her phone either so he was talking to her voicemail, he was so excited to be telling her that he was going to be able to stay in town and Klaus would no longer be.<p>

"Hey mom, I don't see you." He announced as he scanned the heavy crowd for his loving mother. "Things have changed, it's gonna be fine." He added with a soft smile before spotting Hayley walking towards him in the crowd. "I'll be back later. I'll pick you up." He hung up and walked over to the brunette. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the Cellar."

"There is no witch, Tyler." The wolf announced feeling a sickly quench on guilt in her stomach, he looked at her with a complete look of betrayal and confusion on his face.

"What?"

"I made it up." She whispered shaking her head a little.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods the hybrids were waiting impatiently for the witch to show up so she could perform the body switching spell and they could get as far away from Klaus as they could. "Where the hell is the witch?" She quizzed looking around at her fellow members of the pack. "Adrian should be here any minute."<p>

They were all shocked when they heard a whoosh of air run past them all. All eleven of them turn around to see Adrian standing there with an almost pain filled look on his handsome face. "Kim." He muttered wanting to warn them it was too late, his hear was yanked out through his back.

Kim's eyes went wide. "No!"

* * *

><p>"I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice." Hayley whispered as she still stood with the hybrid in the town square, he was so confused by now, all this time he thought she was on his side.<p>

Tyler creased his eye brows. "The what?"

* * *

><p>Adrian fell to the floor with a loud thud into his front to reveal Klaus standing beside him with his bloody heart in the palm of his hand before releasing it letting it drop to the floor next to the dead hybrids lifeless body.<p>

The Original was so angry, his face was barely visible in the low light of the stars and moon, but from what the hybrids would see his handsome face was filled with complete rage and they saw the Hunter's sword in his hand, this wasn't going to end well for them. He ran for them all, slashing whichever ones he could get his hands on first.

* * *

><p>Tyler's face was beginning to fill with anger as he stood opposite his supposed wolf friend waiting for an explanation. "I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Tyler barked loudly taking an intimidating step towards her. "What kind of deal?" He ordered.

"There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler."

* * *

><p>The Original was finishing off yet another hybrid with the sword, one of the female hybrids finally gets brave and jumps for him to attack him and see if she can give her friends sometime to run, but Klaus was took quick and sliced her head off with his trusty sword.<p>

* * *

><p>"Twelve what?" The Alpha hissed almost not wanting to know the answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus grabbed another one of his unsired hybrids, cutting his throat taking another one of them down, but he still wasn't done.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the town square the air was thick around Tyler as he waited for his friend to answer him, but she just shook her head whispering. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were glazed over, she never wanted to do this to him, but she had to look out for herself in these hard times.<p>

* * *

><p>Throwing the sword through the air it impaled over of his hybrids against a tree behind him, the originals eyes were dark as he stalked towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hayley, what did you do?" Tyler demanded in a dark voice, he was fairly sure he had piece it all together by now and he was so pissed. They had done so much to save those hybrids, put their lives on the line and now she was just giving them up.<p>

* * *

><p>As Klaus got towards the hybrid that had been impaled to the tree by the Hunter's sword, he was begging him with his eyes, in far too much pain to talk but the Original didn't take any notice and just tore his heart from his chest without a second thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"If you run now, you might make it out alive." She whispered defeated holding back the tears that were trying to fall, she had betrayed a friend, but in her books she always put her family first, even if she didn't know them.<p>

The hybrid in front of her looked at her with a mixture of horror and shock on his face. After everything they had been though. All the trouble and all the people and odds they had gone against to save his hybrids and now she had just turned around and handed them over to Klaus. The one person he was trying to get them away from.

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't stop there, he grabbed the sword out of the dead hybrid letting him fall lifelessly from the tree to the leafy ground beneath him. Zipping across the small opening he grabbed another of his hybrids slashing his throat letting the man clasp it as he fell to his knees dying, the Original kicked him in the back making him fall to the ground dead.<p>

* * *

><p>The Alpha stood there for a long moment looking at Hayley with anger in his eyes, he wanted to do something to get back at her but he knew he had to get out of there, Klaus was going to come after him when he was done with his fellow hybrid friends for turning them against him. For trying to burying him <em>and<em> his daggered sister in the ground for eternity.

Turning around Tyler began to push his way through the heavy ground, he wasn't sure where he was going to go but he just knew he had to get out of Mystic Falls until the heat died down. Perhaps forever.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood there. Blood smudged over his face, seeping into his white dress shirt which was now dirty with muddy handprints and tore from where his hybrids had tried to beg for mercy but he hadn't listened. As he stood there he heard a small whimpering coming from somewhere close to him. Kim.<p>

Moving through the darkened forest he followed the crying with keen senses before finding himself standing in the Lockwood Cellar. He glanced down the stairs to see her sitting there with her knees pulled up into her chest, as she heard the door open she looked up to see a dark shadow and footsteps.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was the sound of her life running out as he came into sight she scrambled away from him on her butt, but it was no use she was stood quickly gripping onto iron bars of the cellar. He stalked towards her Hunter's sword still in hand but the look on his face had changed it wasn't as angry as it had been before, more torn and broken.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" He was the one who had to pay for turning his hybrids against him, as if letting him live being unsired was enough now he had turned the rest of his pack. He was breathing heavy as he looked across at the female hybrid who was still sobbing, he lifted the heavy sword pressing the sharp tip to her throat. "You'd do well to answer me, love." He informed her pressing the sharp sword closer to her neck. "Where is he!?" He demanded in a gruff voice.

"I don't know." She sobbed even if she did know she wasn't about to give him up, he was her Alpha and she wasn't going to go against him. Kim was fairly sure even if she did tell the Original where Tyler was he'd still kill her just out of spite.

"Wrong answer." Klaus breathed as he swung the sword back swiping it forward to slice through her neck like it was butter. He watched as he head rolled to the floor dead. That was it. That was the last of his hybrids that had betrayed him, only Tyler left. His eyes were filled with betrayal, sadness, loneliness. It hurt.

* * *

><p>As soon as Grace got into the boarding house she changed from her party clothes, finally slipping off the uncomfortable high heels and slipping off her dress to the ground kicking it into the bathroom before sauntering over to the closest the pull out a casual pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt for her to drive in.<p>

Shoving clothes into an overnight bag Grace wasn't sure what she was supposed to pack. She assumed it was going to be cold, after all it was winter. Hearing her phone begin to vibrate in her purse, she hoped with all of her heart it was Damon, after today she just wanted to hear his voice and then be wrapped up in his arms, but as she pulled it from her purse she saw it was Niklaus calling.

Sighing heavily she declined the call, he would have to wait until she got back from her trip to see Damon, he had told her that was where she had to be so that was where she was going to be. Sliding the phone into her pocket she walked over to her duffel bag zipping it closed, grabbing her leather jacket slipping it on and then throwing her bag over her shoulder.

As she walked from the room she heard voices coming from downstairs, she walked into the library to see both Caroline and Stefan speaking, smiling at them both she announced. "I'm heading out now, I'll see you in a couple of days." The blonde was the first up running across the room to bundle her up into a tight hug. "Care, I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I know you will..." She whispered as she held her tight against herself. "But... It's just after everything that's been going on, how difficult this must all be for you and you can still keep that smile on your face. I'm just really proud of you." She announced and the brunette giggled a little pulling away from the vampire. "Sorry. I'm being weird."

"You're being Caroline." Grace answered in a soft voice as she looked over her shoulder to the vampire she thought of as a brother, he grinned at her and lifted his glass to her in a cheers fashion. "See you soon, Stef." She informed him crossing the room to give him a sibling like hug, he rubbed her back as she pulled away. "Call me if you need anything." She informed them both.

"Go. Have a good time." Stefan assured her and she just grinned as she took off out of the house towards her car opening it, she felt buzzing coming from her pants again, pulling her phone from her pocket she creased her eye brows as she saw it was Klaus trying to call again. She whispered "sorry." As she declined the call again throwing it into the passenger seat and climbing in her car and pushing the key in the slot turning it to hear the engine turn over.

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert Lake house, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy were all rummaging around in the box o holiday decorations the vampire had found under the stairs. The Hunter dug deep into the box to pull out a string of mistletoe looking over at his witch friend with a small blush on his cheeks before he chuckled and placed it down on the table.<p>

"Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell." Elena laughed gently along with her best friend before her eyes caught the older Salvatore brother out on the dock leaning against the railing looking over the beautiful Lake.

Pushing up from the table she walked outside into the nippy air which was biting at her exposed skin as she walked over to the older vampire leaning against the railing watching the moon dance against the ripples of the water. "Grace is on her way down here... She just text me." Damon was spinning his phone between his hands.

"Listen, Bonnie and I have come to a decision. I'm going to head home with her. Leave you and Grace here to take care of Jer, I trust you both... And I think you both just need a little time away from Mystic Falls to talk about everything and where better than this place?" She smiled at him innocently he nodded his head. "I'd really like to go home and see Stefan, too. I miss him."

He smirked a little nodding his head. "I really do appreciate that, Elena. We'll make sure we look after Jer, don't worry." Damon assured her in a small voice and she just smiled back at him, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder before walking back into the house where Bonnie and Jeremy were both talking quietly.

* * *

><p>Now that Grace had left the boarding house both Caroline and Stefan were free to talk about what was troubling them without fear of her hearing and telling them she'd stay and worry Damon even more. Most of them had been keeping the brunette out of the loop ever since they had found out about her sire-bond to Klaus, it seemed all too risky that she might turn around and tell him.<p>

"Matt can't find April. I can't reach Tyler." The blonde informed him as she paced around the library where he was sat nursing a glass of whiskey. "This is a disaster." She added as she glanced over at him to see the silent collect look on his face. "Is this you in crisis mode? Cause it's a lot more subtle than mine."

"You know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to the slaughter, but the way he looked at Grace... I don't know, it just... It reminded me of how I looked at Elena." He shook his head a little. "I guess I'm just feeling guilty."

"Yeah, you and me both. I saw them both talking and since then I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done to her. All the bad thing he's done. Period." She announced running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"See that's the thing, we've all done horrible things." He rose from his seat on the couch and walked around the coffee table standing in front of the fireplace. "And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that, we have family we can trust. He's lost everything, his hybrids, his family and now we're working on breaking the only good thing he has going for him at the moment. Grace."

Caroline let out a breathy sigh. "Yeah, you're right, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Elena was waiting patiently in the car for her witch friend who was saying goodbye to her younger brother just outside of the car, she smiled at them gently as the Hunter muttered a thank you before wrapping his arms around her embracing her tightly.<p>

She had done so much for him, Bonnie was his emotional rock throughout all of this, she made sure he was never going to hurt his family. Not again. Not emotionally scar them. She had made sure of that and he was so thankful. He felt his witch hugging him back tightly before pulling away looking up into his eyes with a loving look on her face.

Leaning across he opened the car door for her to climb inside, she stroked his cheek gently gazing deeply into her eyes before she pulled away and got into the car, he shut the door gently waving them off and they drove away.

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into the small clearing where the bodies of all his fellow hybrids were lying on the floor in a blood mess. Running his hands through his raven black hair he looked around at them feeling and sickly clench in his gut at he looked around at them hardly able to identify them anymore they were all in such a bloody, mangled mess.<p>

Following the trail of bodies and blood he was lead down into the Lockwood Cellar to find his last hybrids body lying there headless, but he knew that body. It was Kim. Biting his bottom lip he walked from the cellar in clear anguish at the situation. He couldn't look at the bodies anymore, he walked from the cellar.

He hadn't noticed throughout the rancid smell of Kim's dried blood that April had been hidden behind the wall holding her breath so she didn't make any noise at all. As she heard Tyler walk from the cellar she stepped out approaching a coffin lying in the middle of the room, pulling the lid open she revealed Rebekah laying with a dagger stabbed into her chest.

The raven haired teen couldn't believe what she was seeing, after all of this time of trying to search for the blonde, trying to find out what happened to her father and what was the reason for kill himself and eleven other civilians but now she would never know. Maybe Rebekah was killed for knowing too much. April's breathing was erratic as she patted her hand against her chest trying to put things straight in her head but everything was a huge cluster of mystery and fear.

* * *

><p>In the town square Carol was playing with a champagne flute as she spoke to her son's voicemail, she had received his previous message and decided to take it upon herself to celebrate with a party of one. Now she was a little tipsy hoping that he would come pick her up and take her home but he hadn't answered. "Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party." She laughed gently as she hung up her phone.<p>

Taking her shawl off she hung it loosely over her legs trying to keep herself warm until her son called her back, but her blood ran cold when she saw Klaus making his way towards her, the party was over now and they were the only two left over.

"Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself." There was a level of defeat to his broken voice as he stood opposite her clutching a champagne bottle in his hand, blood still covering his face and crumpled shirt.

"Klaus, please, don't hurt him." Carol pleaded with the hybrid in front of her never moving from her seat next to the extraordinary water fountain. "He's my son. He's all I have." It was true, he was the last good thing she had in her life. Her son. Her boy.

"And you're all he has." Klaus remarked as he gazed down at her lazily. "There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?" He muttered as she stared at him with a mixture of terror and puzzle in her eyes before he grabbed the back of her neck, before she had time to react her forced her head underwater.

She tried to scream but it was useless, she flailed her arms and kicked her legs but his iron grip never let up as he continued to keep her head underwater until finally the bubbles stopped, that meant she had no more air and her lungs were completely filled with water. She was dead.

Removing his hand from her neck he brought his half empty champagne bottle up to his lips taking a long swig as he walked off into the distance leaving her lifeless body hanging out of the water no moving. Lifeless.

* * *

><p>Finally Grace arrived at the Gilbert Lake house, she checked her phone to see she had no more miss calls or unread texts, she was happy about that, it meant Klaus had got the message that she was out of town and out of reach. Walking towards the door she knocked gently on the door only to reveal Jeremy standing behind it.<p>

"Oh, you're here." He announced with a soft smile on his lips, he had only stayed up so that she could come into the house, but truth be told he was completely exhausted from their day, it was long and gruelling and he was glad his rage against his family was finally gone. "You can come in. I'm gonna head to bed..." He informed her smiling before walking up the stairs.

Stepping into the house shutting the door firmly closed behind her and twisting the lock she walked further into the house, she remembered it from her time there when she was younger. Biting her bottom lip she held back the small laugh when she saw a strand of mistletoe on the table with a note attached to it.

_Pucker up and meet me outside, beautiful._

Picking up the mistletoe she opened the back door to see a figure standing at the end of the dock on his own, she knew that was her Damon. Biting her bottom lip she clutched the plant in her hand before walking down the walkway to meet him at the end. She tapped on his shoulder and held the mistletoe high above their heads, or at least as high as her short arms could reach.

"I think we're standing under the mistletoe." Damon remarked in a sarcastic tone and she just grinned before leaping on his crashing her lips fiercely against his almost knocking him back into the water. "I've missed you." He whispered knotting his fingers in her air before reconnecting their lips with even more passion this time.

"Me, too." Grace whimpered as she dropped the plant to the floor resting her hands on his firm chest clawing her nails into the fabric of his v-neck shirt. She wanted to continue their intimate moment but he pulled away reaching into his pocket and pulling at the jewellery box from earlier. "Damon... You really didn't have to. I didn't have time to-"

"Shh." He placed his finger over her lips making her stop talking for a moment, he removed his hand pecking her lips once before slipping the box into her hand, she opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring sitting in the box for her to feast her eyes upon. "Do you like it?"

"I... Uh... I..." Her eyes were wide as she looked down at it completely gobsmacked, of course she liked it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Is... Is this... A..."

"No..." He shook his head kissing her forehead. "It's a promise ring. I, Damon Salvatore, promise with all my heart to protect you and love you for all my life. And when the time is right, when you're ready... We'll talk about marriage. Ok? You're still so young at the moment, we have our whole lives yet." He whispered kissing her forehead, she was holding back tears of happiness at this point as he slipped it from the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Oh... It's a little big..." He muttered his voice filled with disappointment.

"No, no. It's beautiful. It's amazing." Grace whispered as she unclasped her day-walking necklace to slide the ring over the chain before clasping it back around her neck smiling up at him. "I love it. I love you." She kissed him with all the passion she had, this time accidentally knocking him back into the icy water of the Lake, he was quick to grab her wrist and drag her down with him. "It's freaking cold!" She exclaimed her teeth clattering.

Damon just laughed as he gathered his wonderful girlfriend into his arms making sure she didn't sink or start to drown and kissed her with everything he had feeling the promise ring pushing against their clothes burning against their skin lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that last part was kinda emotional for me to write :') But I still enjoyed every minute of this chapter, once again I apologise for the lateness of the update but I was debating whether to do the ring scene or not.<strong>

**So, Damon gave her a promise ring :) I kinda want to explain why I didn't want them engaged yet, it's just because she isn't out of school yet and this isn't an easy time for them both having to deal with sire-bonds, but it's his way of going beyond the word of his promise, telling her 'this rings means what I say is for real, no matter how bad it'll get I'm not going anywhere, not even if you want me to'**

**Now, I don't know how Klaus is going to respond to this yet, my guess would be he wouldn't be happy about it and I doubt Grace will be flaunting it around like it's everyones business because this is something between herself and Damon, their own personal, very special thing that they both have.**

**Poor Klaus, I really feel for him this chapter, he tried to ring Grace before he went after Carol, by the way :'( He just wanted to talk to her and maybe she'd of been able to calm him down and stop him from killing her, who knows... Gosh, that's heartbreaking to write...**

**This was a very Klace-centric chapter, but I hope that Drace fans got what they wanted and for those of you who are liking both, then I guess you really liked this chapter :D**

**Can I just take a quick second to thank everyone that had reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, I really do appreciate all of the support I get from you guys. Plus everyone who voted on the poll I put up on my page, there is a new story in the works don't you worry ;) But let me get to the point, this story has almost reached 1,000 reviews, that's amazing, I never thought this story would get that much recognition because of all the other absolutely amazing stories that are on this website, but somehow it has, so thank you.**

**If you would like to follow me on tumblr, do feel free to, I post a lot of stuff of there, mostly to do with the vampire diaries :) and I'm always free to chat no matter what so please don't hesitate anyway check out my blog little - vampire - girl1. tumblr. com and if you would like to see the outfits, pictures of Klace or Drace or both then visit me on Polyvore with graciiieee**

**Before I forget, if you left a comment on the last chapter, check out below, I'd answered or responded to it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - Here is your update ;)<strong>

**MiaGilbert - This was a pretty Klace filled chapter, so I hope you enjoyed them finding out more about the sire-bond :) Thanks for reading**

**Guest - Here is the update :)**

**MissWhatEver207 - Hi, I read your review and I thought it over for a little while and I truly do apologise that you don't like the Grace/Klaus sire-bond. I understand that you think that it is jumping too many vampires to just land of Grace, I get it. I do. But what **_**I**_** personally don't want is for the story to follow the actual show too closely. I wanted to mix it up and to me hybrid-vampire sire bond sounded like a lot of fun. So sorry, but no I'm not going back to change it just because you don't like it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter thought :)**

**5alvatore - I'm so glad you enjoyed later chapter :) I hope you like this one too**

**Chloe - I'm glad you enjoyed it, here is the update :)**

**Jadeee-burgess - Hey, Grace does cry a lot but honestly she has a lot to cry about, especially since season 3, she doesn't deal with things very well, but honestly what female teenager does and then add in the heightened emotions, she's gonna get a little emotional sometimes. It's gonna happen.**

**xxxRena - Yeah, I figured if Klaus has waited this long to have Klaus then he found her and things became real for him. He's not one to give up without a fight.**

**Mia Salvatore - Hey, girl. Poor Damon, he was really hurting and Klaus isn't going to let go, like you said, it was bound to happen. She just has to figure out what's right for her, or better yet who is right for her and I think she's leaning towards one blue eyed vampire at the moment, like she always has. ;)**

**susl - I'm really glad you liked the Klace :) There is some more in this chapter :D**

**Jane R. Doe - Yeah, that one was an emotional chapter, I really enjoyed writing it though :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares - Well, I think this ring is a way of telling her he'll stay with her :)**

**PattyFleur87 - Thank you so much for review, babe :) I love reading your comments on the story :D**

**xGaladx - Klace is very intense and very passionate, but Drace is very smooth and pure and kindhearted. It's like their two teenagers that have fallen in love for the first time. Very sweet. :D**

**HPHGFANATIC3497 - Well, if you're a hardcore Drace fan then you're gonna love the end of this chapter :D It was very fun for me to write**

**Nymartian - Yeah, I figured if in the show Damon (the sire master) went along with Stefan to New Orleans, then Klaus might as well tag along in the chapter, he was a fun little bit of tension to add into their bonding trip which was nice :D There was a little Klace in this chapter doing their usual 'thing', attending a Mystic Falls charity event together as each others **_**dates**_** ;)**

**TinyDancer365 - I just couldn't leave Klaus at home on his own when the Salvatore brothers were heading to New Orleans ;) He was just too cute, when he's missing from an episode I hate it so I knew I had to bring him along, even if it did upset Damon with the added tension ;) I think when it all comes down to it Klaus is very willing to let Grace be happy but I'm sure that won't be for a while yet ;)**

**Guest - Thank you, honey. I appreciate it :) **

**David Fishwish - Yeah, those were very intimate scenes to write but also very fun from the Drace side of things ;) I really glad you enjoyed so many scenes that chapter, I hope you like this one, too :D**

**Guest - Yeah, Grace being sired to Klaus is a very risky twist :D**

**Tvdlover87654 - Yeah, those are a damn lot of reviews ;) Yeah, that chapter was crazy emotional, I have to say having Lexi back was really nice :D I want her in more of them. You know what, I couldn't have said it better myself about the Klace sire-bond. It's my fanfic and I can do what I want ;) I'm crossing my fingers to get past that damn 1,000 review milestone very soon :D I really appreciate all your support honey :D**

**grapejuice101 - I love the Drace stuff, too :D Here's the update :)**

**winxgirl1997 - Here's the update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	76. After School Special

Twisted Love

Season Four

After School Special

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Giggling a little the little brunette slid out of the shower grabbing a fluffy beige coloured towel tying it around her petite form as her loving older boyfriend stepped out grabbing her by her narrow hips pulling her close to his warm, wet body pushing her against the tiled bathroom room wall kissing her with a heated passion running his thumb over her cheek as he looked down into her chocolate-brown eyes with a loving look in his eyes.<p>

Leaning down to whisper directly into her ear. "Do you have to leave?" He brought his firm, masculine lips down to trace beautifully along her soft, feminine jaw line making her full lips pop open sucking in an inaudible gasp of air. "It's not like you attend school regularly anyway..." He nibbled at the shell of her ear very close to convincing her as he moved his lips up to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Y-You know I have to go back to Mystic Falls..." She breathed out unable to find a level to her voice he licked down her throat kissing the base as his hands found their way sliding around her hips. "I have... I have to be there for the m-memorial service and Tyler." Her voice jumped on the hybrids name as Damon bit into her throat out of possession with a savage, brutal side to it which made the smaller vampire wince. "Damon..." She whimpered dragging her fingers through his wet raven-black hair.

The older vampire drunk down her metallic tasting blood in large gulps pulling away to lick his lips gazing deeply into her tranquil orbs wishing more than anything he could compel her to jump into bed with him, stay here and just not care about anything going on in town, but truth be told he understood why she had to go, Tyler was her friend and Carol Lockwood had been a very good woman, one of the best mayors that town had ever had now she was gone and the entire council was in shambles.

"I know, sweetheart. I understand." He pecked the very tip of her button nose as he pulled away grabbing his towel and tying it around his waist, winking at her and then walking back into the bedroom which had been attached to the bathroom. She smiled a little watching him leave the room, he was giving her a lot more freedom which she was enjoying the younger vampire loved spending time with him, but she also had her family and friends to be worried about and was glad that he understood that.

As she walked from the room she saw him pulling on his dark wash jeans running his hands through his sopping wet hair in an attempt to dry it, she giggled as she began to get dressed also pulling on an ordinary pair of dark Aztec styled leggings which would be comfortable for her drive home and an old dull almost grey coloured jumper which would be warm. She knew if she left now she would be home just in time for the mandatory sleeping they were having in honour of the late Mayor Carol Lockwood, they had got up early so that she could get ready before leaving and they could spend some time together.

When the brunette was completely finished with her hair and make up, which he had promised to let her do in peace but found it hard to keep his hands off of her she finally stood up and grabbed her phone and purse. "I'll be back later on tonight, babe." Grace whispered as she crossed the room reaching over and squeezing his hands looking up lovingly into his icy blue eyes. "I'll call you when I get out of the memorial service, ok?" She informed him standing up on her tip-toes to press a passion filled kiss to his lips, he hadn't expected the amount of love she had behind it, holding her close he spun her lifting her up onto a dresser so she was only slightly taller than him.

Cupping her cheeks with both hands he pulled her back into a lust filled kiss which she giggled into pulling away and giving him one final chaste kiss trying not to start anything she was already late for getting away as it was she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. "If I'm late Care will never forgive me." She informed him in a gentle voice as he helped her down from the side smiling up at her boyfriend. "See you soon." She told him as he walked from the room.

* * *

><p>When Grace finally arrived in Mystic Falls she didn't bother in going home, she was already running late due to her early morning shower session with Damon, pulling into the parking lot she entered a space and got straight out of her car locking it and half jogging towards the front entrance of the school to see Bonnie waiting on the steps she stood up as soon as she saw her.<p>

"Hey." The brunette greeted her with a welcoming smile as they both entered the school to see their small group of friends waiting to go into the school gym along with the rest of the student body who were already entering taking their seats on the bleachers in front of Sheriff Forbes. They all had so many bad memories from being in this gym but this one really was the cherry on top, saying goodbye.

As soon as all the students were seated the Sheriff started her lovely speech on the town's mayor. "Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one community is strong than a thousands of its members, but how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother taken from us too soon by a terrible accident." Of course the death hadn't been an accident, Klaus had been the one to drown her in the city fountain when there was no witness around, but the Sheriff couldn't go around telling them all that.

"Screw this." Tyler muttered from where he sat in between Caroline and Grace as he stood up and began to shuffling along the row of his fellow classmates in an attempt to exit the gym in a frustrated huff, he hated sitting there listening to the lies the Sheriff was spilling to the students, he knew what had really gone on and he wasn't about to sit there and accept everyone's condolences for something that was a complete and utter lie. He wasn't going to ignore the judging or empathetic looks everyone would be giving him. He wouldn't and more importantly he couldn't.

"What? Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline hushed towards him but he just ignored her continuing to leave the room. The small brunette glanced over at the forest green-eyed female vampire that sat a seat away from her, scooting along Grace reached over taking her hand in a supporting way as the Sheriff glanced over at them both with a look of sympathy on her face as she continued her speech about the mayor.

"Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory." The Sheriff looked at them all before hanging her head starting the minute's silence for her. All the student body was quick to lower their heads too. As Elena was lowering her head she caught a blonde array of hair across the room, her eyes flickered over quickly to see the sneer on Rebekah Mikaelson's face. Closing her eyes and putting her head down she tried to shake away the image but as she opened them again she saw the Original was gone. Something was very wrong.

The witch sitting next to her seemed to notice the tensing in her muscles as she looked around all the students in the room to search for the Original but didn't seem to see her anywhere hidden within the crowd. "Are you ok?" Bonnie whispered trying not to disturb the mourning teens around her.

"Be right back." The newborn informed her friend as she stood up earning a look from both Caroline and Grace but she just shrugged them off and moved down the row of students to follow the Original from the room she wasn't even sure she had seen her but the vampire knew she had to investigate.

"Thank you so much. In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an intern mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins." Liz announced making the witch in the crowd of students eyes go wide as an older, tall, African-American male stepped forward smiling weakly at them all.

"Thank you so much Sheriff." He nodded gratefully at Liz who just smiled not saying a word and took a step back letting the new man take the floor completely. "Carol Lockwood put this town first..."

* * *

><p>Just out in the hall of the high school, Elena was searching for the blonde Original that she had spotted in the gym. Suddenly, she heard someone crying, turning around the corner she saw April Young sitting against the lockers drying her eyes. The teen glanced up when she heard footsteps approaching her seeing the new vampire approaching her with a concerned look on her face. "April, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine." April tried to brush her off as she stood up from where she had been sat against the row lockers trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette that was stood in front of her, she couldn't help but been mad in the pit of her stomach, this girl who was supposed to be her friend had lied to her face about everything going on in this town.

The vampire creased her eye brows as she stated. "But you're crying." She just wanted to know if she could help her young friend in any way.

"It's just the whole mayor thing, you know. It's bringing up stuff about my dad." The raven-black haired girl informed her in a soft voice making the newborn nod her head empathetically, she knew what it was like to lose parental figures and be left orphaned. "And I know you're a vampire." She added bluntly taking the vampire off guard.

"Wait, what?" Elena blanked her dark brown orbs growing wide at the teens announcement when suddenly Rebekah zipped around the corner standing behind her and snapping her neck letting her fall on the ground with a loud thud that echoed the hallway, the vampire would only be momentarily unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" April questioned innocently as she stood in front of the blonde with a concerned look on her face glancing down at the knocked out brunette on the tiled school floor, it was obvious the two were now working together and the human knew everything about all of Mystic Falls dirty, dark secrets.

"No, but it was fun." Rebekah grinned menacingly.

* * *

><p>When the memorial serviced was finally all over the students began to file out of the gym in almost an utter silence, the Sheriff and Principal hadn't given them all a personal day to mourn over the towns awful loss, but this only meant that the small family of supernaturals had the day to deal with a lot more than just hanging around with each other. Tyler had mysteriously disappeared halfway though the service, Elena was missing also, Bonnie was acting strange, Stefan didn't even show up, Jeremy was dealing with Damon and the Hunter's training.<p>

The brunette was quick to pull out her phone and call her boyfriend like she had promised, but to her surprised he didn't answer his phone she creased her brows as she kept the phone to her ear deciding to leave him a voicemail biting her bottom lip, she hated doing these, she never knew what to say.

"Hey... I guess you're busy with Jer, but I just wanted to let you know that I got here fine and I'm out of the memorial service now, but considering Tyler's MIA I probably won't be home till late tonight, I wouldn't wait up if I were you... I miss you so much." Grace whispered as she manoeuvred through the students that were departing from the school. "I wish I was there with you, but... Well you understand it's not easy to lose someone that's close to you and it helps to have your friends... Listen to me I'm rambling..." She laughed lightly rubbing the back of her neck. "I love you, Salvatore. See you when I see you." She added ominously before hanging up and sliding her phone back in her pocket to see that Caroline had called Stefan at the same time. "How are Stefan and Elena? Why isn't he here?" She glanced over to the blonde.

"Oh, they're both fine... Stefan is just avoiding this entire situation considering it was Klaus that did all of this." She blurted out and the brunette looked over at her eyes wide. "Oh, Grace... I mean, it seems pretty obvious it's a pretty dick move for him to make but it's totally something he would do to get back at Tyler for everything he's done involving his hybrids... You know more than anyone that Klaus' middle name is _revenge_." She quickly tried to explain but the brunette just shook her head only making her angrier. "What happened to Carol wasn't an accident. It was Klaus."

"You don't know that for certain, Caroline. Maybe you should stop jumping to conclusions." The brunette answered in a thick voice as she moved her hair from her face, she hadn't realised how protective she had got over the hybrid. Her blonde friend stared at her wide-eyed at her surprised by her outburst. "No, I'm sorry... Maybe you're right..." She shook her head walking straight forward.

* * *

><p>In the library of the high school Elena was leaning uncomfortably against a large bookshelf, she looked around her mind groggy from her attack whilst she had spoken to April before climbing up to her feet with the help of the shelves. The door swung open and the raven-black haired teen walked into the room.<p>

"The assembly is over." April informed her in a soft voice as she walked further towards her as if she hadn't been part of the plan to knock Elena clean out and stash her away in the empty school library.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena demanded in a low voice as she rubbed the side of her head gently, now she knew what it was like all those times Stefan or Grace or even Damon were knocked out by another vampire, or an Original. It hurt.

"The school will be empty soon." The teen informed her from where she was standing fearlessly opposite the newborn vampire. "How many times did you compel me?" She questioned studying her face to see the shock run over it, April really did know everything, the blonde had been quick to fill her in. "Don't... Don't lie. Rebekah says you lie."

"Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April." Elena tried to warn her, the blonde would use anything if that meant getting what she wanted and at the moment it seemed like she was using her to get revenge on the vampires.

"What? She isn't a thousand-year old vampire?" April tested with a set look on her face but the vampire opposite her was so shocked by her attitude, she had never seen the raven-black teen act like this, she supposed this was what it was like to scorn April.

"Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here." The brunette informed her in a soft voice as she reached over circling her hand around her wrist, as they turn the corner they see the Original standing there.

"Sorry, not allowed." The blonde announced as she walked towards them both looking directly at Elena with a stern look on her face beginning to compel her. "Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class with be here shortly."

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert Lake house, Matt was helping the Hunter with his training as Damon walked out onto the dock with his phone to his ear listening to a voicemail his loving girlfriend had left him. "<em>... I love you, Salvatore. See you when I see you.<em>" She finished before he stopped the voicemail and walked towards the Hunter and the human.

"Alright, go ahead - make a move." Jeremy dared a challenging look flashing through his dark orbs as he looked at his human friend.

"I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass." Matt answered rolling his eyes before throwing a punch his young friends way surprised when he caught him by the wrist and flipped him landing hard on the ground coughing a little as he looked up at Jeremy whom was holding a smug look on his face. "Ok I get it, I get it. You're a badass." He informed him with a small smirk pulling himself up.

"Did you see that?" Jeremy called to the vampire who was walking towards them with his hands in his pocket.

"You couldn't miss it." Damon answered which made the young Hunter feel proud of himself as he gave the vampire a soft smile. "It was in slow motion." He added making Jeremy glare over at him.

"Then teach me something useful. We've been here for days, and so dar, all you've done is bark orders, at least not Grace is gone you're both not disappearing every five minutes." He reminded him making the raven-black haired vampire smirk, that had been a fun time when Grace was still there with them.

"Ok." He grabbed the stakes that were sitting on the wooden outdoors table and threw them over to Jeremy half-heartedly before he glanced over to Matt who still stood there waiting for orders. "Take a seat on the bench, quarter back. Kid wants a shot at the title." He smirked.

"Jeremy, you're not ready for this." The human tried to warn him but the teen wasn't about to listen, he figured he would be able to take on Damon so he took off at the vampire in a sprint with a stake wielded in his hand but the raven-haired man was to quick, grabbing him by him with one hand and by the neck with the other.

The blue-eyed vampire smirked looking at the Hunter who was trying to get out of his iron grip but he wasn't about to let up. "Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure to you jaw..." He was about to show the Hunter the usefulness of pressure points but tires were rolling against the gravel it made him stop and look over his shoulder to see a pizza car pulling up. "Really? Again?" Jeremy tapped his shoulder wanting to be let go and the vampire released him.

"Double pepperoni three days in a row now." A pretty blonde pizza girl stepped from the car with a carefree smile on her face as she held their pizza in her hands walking towards Matt and Jeremy. "You guys eat anything else?" She joked when suddenly she felt a rush of air from behind her suddenly turn to see Damon looming over her.

"Why? Are you offering?" He smirked and she hid her smile from the handsome vampire as he slid some money into her hand. "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple of days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back." He ordered in a soft voice and she gave him a half-hearted shrug before looking over at the two vampires flashing the cash.

"Sorry, guys." She smiled a little before half jogging back over to her car getting inside greedily counting the money in her hand with a devious smile on her face.

"What? You're going to starve us now?" Jeremy hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest studying the vampires face.

"If that's what it takes to make you into a Hunter. Now, run around the Lake... Twice." He ordered and the teen sighed heavily before taking off down the dirt trail that would lead the entire way around the Lake, the icy blue orbs of the vampires fell on Matt next. "Keep him company."

"I don't have to listen to you." Matt stated trying to act tough but Damon just smirked as he placed the pizza box down on the table taking a seat next to it.

"You do if you want to eat." The vampire answered in a sure voice as the human took off down the dirt path with his friend in front, Damon slipped his phone out of his pocket and began Grace's message all over again. "_Hey... I guess you're busy with Jer, but I just wanted to let you know that I got here fine and I'm out of the memorial service now, but considering Tyler's MIA I probably won't be home till late tonight, I wouldn't wait up if I were you... I miss you so much..._"

* * *

><p>Her heavy black boots stomped purposefully down the empty hallway, Grace had decided to grab some books from her locker so that she could do some studying whilst she watched over Jeremy with her boyfriend, if she had to be there it might as well not affect her grades.<p>

Turning the corner she passed all the English rooms before she reached her locker twisting the dial to put in her combination, reaching inside she pulled out her old leather jacket, an English book, her past history essays and a couple of text books for math.

"Well, well, well." A heart stopping British voice came from behind her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." She announced and the brunette turned giving the blonde a meaningful glare. "I hope you're not upset that I got myself a new friend, I mean you were completely missing from my life, I just assumed that you wouldn't mind if I moved on."

"Oh, no. Not at all, Bekah... I'm just surprised you managed to get a new friend." Her voice was slick with sarcasm.

The blonde cackled loudly throwing her head back as April just continued to look between the two. "You see, that's what I've missed about you... Your quick wit." She snapped her fingers on the 'quick'. "Honestly, I would banter with you all day, darling, but I have bigger plans to continue and unfortunately for you, you're part of them..." She informed her and the brunette tensed as she looked at her. "You remember April Young?" She glanced to the raven black-haired girl with a sickly smile. "Well, she remembers certainly you... Ripper." The younger vampires were went wide.

"You... You tried to drink my blood at the memorial service for my father..." The teen announced making the blonde shake her head crossing her arms over her chest tutting in a judgemental way. "Then... Then I remember... That guy in the Grill... He killed you... At least now I know he didn't really kill you... I know you're a vampire and I know all of your friends are vampires, too."

"April, I'm sorry and I don't know how much you know but when I tried to... Drink your blood. This is no excuse for you, but I was going through a rough time and I'm better now. At least I'm getting there with the help of some people. I'm really sorry, we never wanted you to find out about our town this way-"

"Enough sappy talking!" Rebekah shook her head laughing a little as she walked towards the brunette in front of her. "I really don't want to snap your neck, darling, so would you kindly just make your way to the school library and join your sister, it would be much appreciated."

Grace suppressed a growl when the blonde spoke about her sister. "What do you want with us? What have you done with Elena?"

"You'll find at when the rest of your useless little family show up." Rolling her eyes a little grabbing the smaller girls facing making her look at her. "I can see you're clearly going to keep asking questions. So, friend, why don't you make your way to the school library and wait there with your sister." She compelled her and the brunette took off down the hall shaking her head a little.

* * *

><p>Over at the Mystic Grill, Stefan was sitting there still mauling over a glass of his favourite whiskey when suddenly his phone began to vibrate on the table, he glanced down at the caller ID to see it was an unknown caller, rolling his eyes he picked his phone up and pressed accept. "What?!"<p>

"Guess who, I'm back dagger free and I'm holding your girlfriend hostage at the high school, just thought you should know." Rebekah's brilliant British accent spilled down the line making the younger vampire tense, the last he'd seen of Rebekah her own brother had stabbed her with a dagger.

"Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" Stefan hissed as he stood up he felt a protective wave wash over his body when he heard about her having his girlfriend.

"I'll be asking the questions today, see you soon." The Original replied as sharply as she hung up leaving the younger Salvatore brother there growling as he picked up his glass and finally finished off his whiskey before dialling another number.

"I'm only ready to talk to you if you're ready to join civilisation." Caroline's perky voice came down the other line as she milled around her house trying to find things to do until Tyler was finally ready to talk her about everything, she figured he'd want space at this point and she had lost touch with Grace after their little disagreement about Klaus.

"How would you like to drive the white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?" Stefan questioned knowing he was going to be able to get his blonde friends attention that way.

"If that means you're not drinking you way through the Mystic Grill, sure." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Grill, Liz was sitting down at the table with the new mayor Rudy Hopkins. "So first speech under your belt, now for the fun." She joked with a small smile. "Welcome tot he world of careful cover ups. The rule of Carol's death is head trauma, that's the official autopsy."<p>

"She did not go gently did she?" Rudy whispered shaking his head. "Any leads?" He moved on quickly and she gave him a lopsided smile.

The Sheriff nodded her head. "We have ideas."

"Let me guess: sharp teeth and bad table manners." Rudy stereotyped cocking an eye brow, obviously he knew all about the towns dirty secrets to do with all the supernatural beings that were hiding out in this town.

"You sure you want this?" Liz questioned with a concerned look on her face, this wasn't a safe job for anyone and it meant lying to a lot of good people. "I mean six people were offered this job before you, they all said no for a reason." She reminded him.

"I'm saying yes for a reason, and my reason just walked in..." He informed her ominously as his eyes flickered over to the door to see Bonnie Bennett walk into the room ruffling her fingers through her bangs.

"I'll let you know what we find." Liz told him in a soft voice as she pushed up off the table grabbing her coat.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Rudy nodded at her respectfully at the strong woman in front of him as he watched the young witch approach the table with a small smile, she had really grown into a beautiful woman.

"Hey, Sheriff." She nodded at the woman, they both knew each other well considering Caroline was her best friend, the witch glanced down at the recently appointed town mayor. "Hey, dad." She announced giving him a half-hearted

"Hey."

"So, far-cry from being a pharmaceutical rep." She smirked a little referring to his last job now he was in charge of an entire town and a whole bucket load of secrets, it was a big jump from one to the other.

"I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly." Rudy informed her with a look on his face which she rolled her eyes at. "So much for mandatory, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad, stop. You can't come in here and start making rules." She told him in a firm voice crossing her arms over her chest leaning back against the booth seat.

Rudy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his daughters attitude to everything. "Eh, I think this town could use a few more rules."

"You're forgetting that I can help protect the town." She told him reminding him of her powers, they didn't come from his side of the family, her witch powers belonged to her mother and her grandmother and the long line of Bennett's, he was just a normal human.

"I'm well aware of your gifts, Bonnie. But don't forget I'm your father. That means that I get to protect you..."

* * *

><p>In the school hallway, Caroline was walking down the hall with the white oak stake in her hand as she turned into a room looking around for the blonde Original. Looking down at her phone she texted her older vampire friend the all clear before hearing a noise shuffling from behind her and turning around.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan's phone vibrated in his pocket pulling it out to see a text from Caroline telling him that she hadn't seen sight of the Original yet. He searched a science lab before hearing a rushing noise. Walking from the room he looked towards the end of the hall to see nothing, he began to text his blonde friend back when he was interrupted by a British accent.<p>

"Hello, Stefan." She cooed and he shut his eyes sighing heavily before pushing his phone back into his pocket before turning around to face her, she stood there purposefully with her hands placed firmly on her narrow hips.

"I'm here, who do you want?" Stefan hissed.

"The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me." Rebekah answered in a low voice, obviously she was speaking about the cure and how she stilled wanted it, how she wanted to lead a normal life and be human.

Suddenly the blonde shoved him back against the row of lockers but he acted quick moving around her brutal throw to be holding her firmly against the same lockers he was going to hit. "I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me?" She pulled the white oak stake out flaunting it in front of him. "Because I already found her..."

* * *

><p>The door to the library swung open and in waltz Rebekah who was trailing the younger Salvatore brother along behind her. Elena's eyes went wide when she saw him, jumping up to be protective over her boyfriend. "Stefan." Her rich brown orbs were filled with concern.<p>

"Did I say you could move?" Her voice was filled with genuine bitchiness and the brunette took a seat back next to Caroline who had a very bored Grace sat next to her and across from them April Young was sat. "Class is in session." She announced pushing the spiky haired vampire to be sitting. "You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves."

She was stalking sickeningly slow around their round table before her dazzling blue eyes stopped on the only human sitting there. "April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire Hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?" Her icy glare stopped on the glaring brunette.

"A map."

She nodded gratefully that they all were caught up to what was now going on in their small town. "Which leads to what, Caroline?" The glare flickered over to other blonde in the room.

"The cure for vampirism."

"Perfect, so were all caught up." She smiled for only a moment before she looked over at the Salvatore. "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire Hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the Hunters sword which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires which means something went wrong." She looked around at all the vampires in the room before stopping on April who was jotting down words in a notepad. "What are you doing?"

"You asked me to take notes..." She looked up at her with wide, innocent doe blue eyes.

"I wasn't being literal, darling." The blonde sighed heavily before opening her eyes. "But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pens, go, fetch!" She clapped her hands together, her bracelets jingling as she did and the raven haired girl jumped up exiting the room quickly.

"You're wasting your time, Bekah. None of us know anything." Grace told her in a firm voice from where she was leaning back on two legs of the chair licking her lips slowly. "You might as well just let us go now..."

"As much as I genuinely like you, Grace, I honestly didn't realise you had a voice for yourself without my brother and Damon talking for you. How have you and my brother been? Has he tried to beat you to within an inch of your life again or have you forgiven him for that yet?" Rebekah smirked making the brunette glare up at the as the entire group went deadly quiet. "Something has happened. What am I missing."

Everyone in the room remained quiet as people glanced back and forth looking between the blonde and the younger brunette. "You're compelled. You have to tell me." Rebekah reminded them in a low voice making the smaller girl roll her eyes and lean forward resting her elbows on the table.

"She's sired to him. She's sired to your brother, Ok?!" Caroline blurted out accidentally earning three looks from her vampire friends around her as the Original's eyes were unnaturally wide in shock looking directly at the smaller brunette who was now avoiding looking at anyone.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert Lake house, the young Hunter was sat on the outside table looking over the beautiful Lake as pushed bullets into the magazine of a revolver with a fair pace, whilst Damon stood over him frustrated with the amount of time he had taken him, strong arms crossed over his broad chest waiting for him to finish.<p>

"Good." The vampire muttered snatching the gun from his hand and unloading it so the bullets fell in front of him with tiny metallic sounds as they hit the wooden surface of the table before putting the gun back in front of him a sickening smile on his face. "Now, do it like your life depends on it which it does."

"Don't act like you care about my life." Jeremy scoffed loudly as he glared up at the raven-black haired vampire. "You care about the Hunters mark and curing Grace so she isn't sired to that ass." He announced earning a hard look from Damon.

"Both require you to be alive." The older Salvatore brother answered in a snarl. "Which is why I updated our relationship status to 'its complicated'." He added smirking a little as he glanced down at his phone. "Has... Has Grace called you at all? Have you spoken to her?"

"No. I haven't... Why? Running out of voicemails to listen to?" He scoffed loudly as Damon looked over to him glaring.

"I'm sorry." A voice called from behind them that made them both tense. "Did I interrupt play time?" They both turned to see Klaus walking towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus smirked a little. "I'm simply appreciating the sites and smells of nature - neither of which presently include the smell of rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned concerned. How many vampires has he killed?" He disregarded the Hunter completely.

"If we throw Jeremy out into the real world now, he's chum." Damon pointed out expertly from where he stood angrily opposite the hybrid.

"Yeah, see that's not a number. Twelve! That's a number." He informed him as if the raven-black haired vampire. "That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Four. That's the number of times Grace tried to call me since my little outburst in Mystic Falls." The younger vampire suppressed a growl from the back of his throat as he spoke about his lover. "Three. That's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One. That's the number of purposes you serve." His voice lowered but it didn't faze Damon at all. "You are here to grow Jeremy's mark, so I'll ask again, how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?"

"Zero." Damon answered honestly, there was so use lying to the hybrid that wasn't going to get any of them anywhere, this answer only made the hybrid smirk.

"That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?" He questioned almost politely as he moved forward opening his arms wide.

"You know, now that you mentioned it. Jeremy, watch and learn." He glanced over at the younger Hunter as he pointed the barrel of the revolver directly at the cocky hybrid and squeezed the trigger several times sending wooden bullets into his chest. "That's for Carol Lockwood." He announced in a sour voice.

* * *

><p>Back at the high school, Rebekah was wandering slowly around the table a large grin on her face. She was thinking how much this would be hurting her older brother, knowing that whatever the brunette had ever felt for him was being manipulated and twisted by the bond that they shared.<p>

"This is why I'm glad that little April brought me back. This is fascinating, I've never seen this before. In my thousand years of living I've never seen something as rare as a hybrid-vampire sire bond... Tell me, how does that affect yours and Damon's relationship?" She quizzed a hard look on her eyes from where she stood across the table.

"I-It doesn't." She answered in a shallow voice glancing down to see her necklace, which was holding their promise ring was tucked away nicely, she didn't want everyone knowing about it and it was not something that she wanted to flaunt around. This was something that only herself and Damon knew about and she was comforted by that fact. "Damon isn't phased by it, although he hates it."

"Yeah, I bet he does." The blonde chuckled as took a seat a giant smirk on her face which only made Grace's fury grow. "Knowing that Niklaus could just snap his fingers and you'd have to jump into bed with him at a moments notice-"

"Ok, I do not want to hear about that disgusting hybrids sex life!" Elena announced quickly a heavy-set frown on her face. Her sister whom sat across from her held back a feral snarl from the way she was talking about Klaus, she covered the noise with a suspicious cough patting her chest gently.

Licking her lips softly the brunette put her head down, maybe she tried to keep out of the line of fire the guns wouldn't continue to be pointed at her, maybe the blonde would find a new punching bag out of her friends. "It wouldn't be the first time he used his blood to coax you into bed, would it, Gracie." She snarled.

"He never coaxed me to do anything with his blood." Her voice was stern and confident. "It was _my_ decision to drink his blood and _my_ choice to sleep with him. Everyone thinks that everything I do for Klaus is because of the sire-bond, but it's not. Unlike all of you, I'm willing to look past all of that and-"

"See what's truly underneath, blah, blah, blah." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she stood from pressing the palms of her hands to the back of the chair. "Well, I've known Niklaus for a little longer than you have, darling and let me tell you what is underneath that hard, murderous exterior. Nothing. Only coldness and emptiness. He's turned his back on me more times than I can remember and one day you'll realise that, too."

The brunette was breathing hard by this point as she dug her sharp, strong nails into the wooden chair she was sitting on feeling painful splinters shooting under her nails, she winced gently as she looked up at the blonde standing opposite her. "What does any of this have to do with your stupid cure?" She hissed out like acid on her tongue.

"You're right. We got off point. Stefan, how do I find the cure?" She saw his hazel green eyes roll gently at the question. "Unless you'd all rather go back to us talking about Grace and Klaus... I certainly have more questions to ask."

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is." Stefan spoke up glancing over to Grace who was staring down at the heavy wood table trying to focus on that and not how much the British girls' accent was chipping away at her patients.

"Thank you, and um, where do I find this professor?" She quizzed looking around at all of their faces searching for an answer.

* * *

><p>Over in Professor Shane's office, Bonnie was pacing around the room telling her Professor friend all on her problems try to get them off of her chest so she didn't explode the next time she saw her father, Atticus just nodded a little as she spoke.<p>

"So now, I'm gifted? He hates my witch heritage." She ranted about her father to the one person she knew would truly listen. "That's why he travels all the time; he can't handle it, and now suddenly, he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this." She announced looking down at him. "Come on, distract me." She challenged as she took a seat opposite him. "Isn't there like some sort of magic therapy that you haven't shown me yet?"

"Listen, Bonnie I hate to tell you this - actually, I take it back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore." He announced and for a split second she was actually hurt by this, did that mean he didn't want her around anymore? Her mind was spinning with questions. "In fact..." He pulled out a small wooden box from a draw and pulled out a beautiful threaded bone charm necklace. "I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something... Happy graduation." He handed her the necklace over.

She clasped it in her hand for a long moment, admiring the subtle beauty of the ancient relic wrapped around an old-fashioned piece of string. "It's beautiful." She informed him with a grateful smile.

"It's human bone." He told her and that made her make a noise of almost disgust, she didn't mind wear fake bones, but wearing a real human bone seemed a little strange to her. "Legend says it was worn by the 2000 year old witch, Quietschy, who drew on it for strength." He explain and the witch nodded as she looked down at it. "Bonnie, you have come so far so fast. You trust my opinion. Your magic is exactly where it needs to be."

"Does that mean that I have to go home now?" She questioned with a small pout on her face, she didn't want to leave, she felt as if Shane was the only person that she could really talk to about her personal life and her supernatural life. She felt safe and secure with him and last thing she wanted was to lose that.

"I've got a stack of papers that I have to grade by tomorrow." Shane informed her with a small smile which she just grinned at standing up grabbing her back.

"I can take a hint." She joked. "Thanks, Shane." She nodded respectfully at him as she walked from his office shutting the door behind her, walking down the hall she locked eyes with a tall, rich brown-haired boy who grinned at her for a long moment before continuing to walk past her. She knew that face, cocky grin, full hair. Kol. "Oh my God, Kol!" She shrieked as she sprinted back to Professor Shane's room to see it was now empty, no sign of the Original or Atticus.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Tyler was sitting on the couch feeling a flicker of rage building inside of him with every though of his mother or Klaus or the amount of death that they had seen in this town. His phone began to vibrate annoyingly in his pocket, he dug it out quickly and saw that his girlfriend was trying to call him, once again.<p>

He had told her he didn't want to talk, he wanted time to process what had happened, plot his revenge on the Original without getting anymore people killed in the process. "I told you I don't wanna talk."

"I heard that you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you." Rebekah thick British accent came through the speaker and this made the hybrid tense, thinking about the blonde reminded him way too much of the other Original he wanted to murder.

"Rebekah?"

"Hello, Tyler." She cooed down the line grinning across at his girlfriend who sat there with an extremely hard look on her face. "I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school and accept them in person?" She offered.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe, you have a better shot saving her then you did your mother." She stated heartlessly making all the vampires looking up at her suddenly. "Bye now." She hung up smirking placing the phone back on the table.

The door swung open behind them, all of them turned and were struck dumb when the one and only Kol Mikaelson stuck his head around the corner of the door grinning. "Sister." He got her attention looking at all the compelled vampires in the room. "Look at this; you're even worse than Klaus..." He remarked earning a fierce growl from the blonde.

"Kol, finally." She muttered as she turned to him fully. "Did you bring what I asked for?" Rebekah wasn't one for doing her own dirty work, if she could she would have her brothers do everything for her, but it seemed like she was losing them left, right and centre. First Finn, then Elijah, then Klaus. All she had left was Kol who had obviously kept his word as he shoved Atticus into the room, the Professor just looked around fearfully. "You must be Shane?"

* * *

><p>Sitting under the moonlight out around a camp fire by the Lake the raven-haired vampire was using an incredibly sharp knife to carve bullets for Jeremy as he heard crunches on the leaves of the floor. He knew who it was without even having to look. "If you're here for payback, go for it. It'll only make Grace hate you more once I give her the cure..."<p>

The Original only took a seat next to him watching as he angrily craved the wood into the correct shape. "You know, if you adjust your angle a bit, you'll find a sharper edge." He informed him helpfully but this only earned a harsh look from the vampire sitting next to him.

"I know how to whittle. Thanks." He responded in a sharp voice making the Original smirk a little. "Did she really try to call you? Four times?" He glanced over at him almost not wanting to know the answer. "Did you ever answer?" This time he lifted his head to look at him directly.

The Original couldn't help but smirk a little, watching as the vampire next to him squirmed as they spoke about the girl they both had such deep feelings for. "No, I never answered and I'm assuming she would never had called me if I hadn't tried to call her 20 minutes before murdering Carol Lockwood. I didn't mean to make her feel as if there was something she could have done to stop me."

"But you did and you should know that Grace takes these things hard. She would gladly lay down her life for someone else. Hell, she almost had dozens of times before." Damon growled from where he sat next to him. "You think you can help her with this sire-bond and with her bloodlust, but you're not good for her at all. You're poison."

"I suppose you're welcome to your opinion on the matter however wrong it may be." Klaus muttered nodded his head gently. "Actually, I'm perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires." He was quick to change the subject off of the little brunette.

"Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to know how to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest." Damon answered in a sure voice, he knew what he was doing with the Hunter and he didn't need that Original ass coming in and stomping all over his toes every five seconds.

"And here I was thinking you were the fun brother!" The hybrids voice was deeply sarcastic. "Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town just down the road with people waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter." He reminded him.

"You don't think that occurred to me Klaus."

"Tragedy is Damon it did occur to you, you just choose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress little Grace. Somehow to honour her you'll find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. You see that's the very distinct difference between you and I. I will do what needs to be done, regardless of the consequences, of how much Grace will end up hating me. You will do anything to keep up the facade that you're a _good_ vampire to her." The raven-haired vampire was doing his best not to pounce of the cocky Original. "That's why I already made the necessary corrections." He looked at Klaus eyes wide.

"What did you do?"

* * *

><p>Inside the Gilbert Lake house the door bell rang alerting the boys inside that there was someone there. Matt approached the door to see the lovely pizza girl standing there. "Don't tell me we ordered another pizza?" The blonde teased with a charming grin.<p>

"No, I'm just an idiot." She answered in a soft voice as she rubbed the back of her neck gently. "I ran out of gas, and my phone is dead. You think I could use yours?" She quizzed looking up at him.

"Yeah, come in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell." The blonde turned and bolted up the stairs leaving the girl standing at the door on her own.

As she tried to walk into the house her foot hit something hard, like a brick wall she couldn't get passed. "What the hell?" She muttered as she stood there looking blankly at the door frame trying to figure out why she couldn't get past it.

At that moment Jeremy walked around the corner to see the pretty girl standing there looking slightly confused. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He greeted walking towards her.

"Car drama." She shrugged her shoulders a little as she stood out there in the nippy night air. "Your friend just went to get his phone.

Jeremy nodded his head gently. "Well, I'm just about to take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside." He told her in a sure voice as he turned and ran up the stairs too. This time the girl walked through the door looking around surprised she could be standing in there.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Back at Mystic Falls high, Kol shoved the Professor into a janitor's closet roughly making him look back at the two Original vampires with a surprised yet excited look on his face. He'd only ever heard about their family and the tales of them all. Now he was in the presence of two of them at the same time.<p>

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. Two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip." He muttered to himself breathing hard as the blonde swiftly walked towards him looking directly into his wide eyes.

"Where's the cure?"

"Compulsion won't work; it's a little trick I picked up in Tibet." He almost boasted from where he stood opposite her.

"Right well, we're just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." She announced rolling her eyes looking over at her older brother who was now grinning. "Beat him until he tells you where to find it." She ordered him before walking from the room to see that her four compelled vampires were still sat in the library. "Still glued to your seats? Ah, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Turn family against family. Elena, truth or dare."

Stefan growled from where he was sat next to his girlfriend. "We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah."

"Truth or dare, Elena." The blonde repeated with a harsh tone to her voice as she glared directly at the younger Salvatore brother. "You're compelled to answer."

"Dare."

Rebekah couldn't help but smirk at the newborn vampires answer, she really thought by choosing a dare she could get out of telling the truth so easily. "I dare you to tell Grace the truth about what you think about her."

"Seriously!?" Caroline blurted out from where she sat next to Grace, it had already been tough enough on the twins now she was going to make the newborn spill her guts over what she truly thought.

"I think over this past year something has changed about you and I don't think it's just the sire-bond or whatever blood issues you have that is doing that. I think it's you. I think you're sad and I think you're scared." Elena announced, this made the twin suppress a growl. "I think the only reason you didn't let go of Klaus before all of this sire-bond crap was because you're scared if you lose Damon you'll have no one left because no one else is going to want you."

Grace gulped from where she was sat, this was her sister, her blood sister that was made a vampire though her own blood saying all these things that was making her so angry and yet so upset at the same time she could feel Caroline's eyes boring into the side of her face. The worse thing was, she just had to sit there and take it.

"I thought that you could be the one person I could turn to being a new vampire because you made it look so easy from the first day you turned, but I remember the day you attacked Connor. I could feel this burning hate for you that was only amplified by my emotions. You lied to all of us about struggling because you're too hard-headed to let someone in and help you." She scoffed shaking her head. "And who's the person that came to rescues you from the blood? Not your boyfriend, no. It was the disgusting hybrid who tried to drain me of all my blood! Nice choice."

"Do you still consider Grace to be a member of your family?" Rebekah questioned in a small voice, she honestly hadn't expected the twin to be that harsh on her.

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Did that hurt?" The blonde looked to Grace who had tears lining her eyes as she looked directly at Elena who wouldn't look at her anymore. "Having someone you love, that you trust drive a dagger through your heart?"

Her voice was weak, she didn't even know if there was going to be a level to it, but her dark eyes darted up to Rebekah. "Go. To. Hell." She hissed as she quickly blinked away the tears.

The Original only hissed from where she stood opposite the brunette. "Did. That. Hurt."

"Yes."

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life." Rebekah growled out glaring around at the four of them when suddenly the door opened and Tyler walked through it with an angered look on his face. "Ah, good you're here." The blonde announced turning to him with a sickening smile plastered on her lips. "It was just getting depressing."

"What the hell is going on?" He quizzed in a low growl looking around at everything, there was a mixture of anger, disappointment and betrayal in the air as he looked at all of their face, each telling a different story.

"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp running in the hallways." The Original informed them all which only added confusion to their mixture of tangled emotions.

The younger blonde vampire was quick to question her rules. "Vamp running from what?"

Rather than answering them in detail the Original turned to the hybrid and smiled once more before demanding. "Turn." All of their breathing got caught in their throat, he would kill them all if he turned.

Elena hissed. "What?"

"He can't he'll lose control." The younger blonde hollered her silvery orbs wide as she looked over at the Original bitch.

"That's the point, I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now, I have the professor to help me find the cure. You're just competition." She decided in a sure voice making them all glare over at her, first she destroys relationships then she was then going to kill them. "Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it." She listed the options of what she could do with the cure. "I want that to be me."

"But if I turn, I'll kill them." Tyler stated the obvious making the Original smirk as she turned around facing him again.

"Yes, you will. Turn." She ordered before turning around and walking from the room shutting the door firmly closed behind her, now to go find her brother and see what information he had on the cure from Professor Shane.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gilbert Lake house, Matt had his phone in his hand as he was jogging down the stairs to lend it to the pizza girl who was having trouble with her car. He looked around the house but couldn't find her when suddenly he felt a rush of air, turning quickly he saw the small girl standing there.<p>

"Did you find your phone?" She questioned in an innocent voice before pouncing on him landing on the hard floor trying to get at his neck but she didn't have a chance.

The new Hunter walked from the room and saw this happening, grabbing a stake from his back pocket he launched himself at the girl driving the wooden weapon deep into her back piercing her heart. Matt watched as her skin paled and she fell limply on top of him, he rolled the dead vampire off and breathed hard as he looked up at his friend.

Jeremy however wasn't looking back down at his older friend, he was looking at his arm that he had wielded the stake in. The tattoo was growing before his eyes winding up at muscular arm in thick black ink he knew that no one else could see apart from himself, the Hunter.

* * *

><p>Over at the high school, Bonnie was stalking angrily through the hospital, she knew Shane had to be there somewhere she just had to find him and figure out a plan of attack. This was Kol Mikaelson she was talking about, 1000+ year old vampire, also completely insane.<p>

Quickly she headed into a biology lab to see that April Young was hiding out in there, the raven-black haired girl looked surprised to see the witch in the school she hadn't been part of Rebekah plan to take the vampires of Mystic Falls down.

"Bonnie?" She quizzed looking over at the light green-eyed girl. "How did you know everyone was here?" The younger girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"Who's everyone? I came to find Shane." Bonnie looked back at the teen through confused eyes, now she knew that something serious was going down. First Shane going missing with Kol, then April was mysteriously at the school mentioning 'everyone' being there on a day when no one was supposed to be in school.

"Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something?" April announced as if it was something so casual to mention in public, the witch was taken back for a second before her head snapped around to look at the teen wide-eyed. "Rebekah told me that you were a witch." She added shrugging her shoulders.

"Rebekah?!" Bonnie hissed narrowing her eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She growled looking at April intensely try to find the full story, if the blonde Original was back in town then it was going to be bad for them all.

"Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, Grace and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change." April's voice was snide and acid-like which made the witch look over at her worried. "What?"

"Shane can't be compelled. Ok?" Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about the Professor being tortured for all the information he knew, this flared up a protective streak inside of her. "She'll probably torture him to find out what he knows..." She mused as she began to search for an item on the counter. "What are you looking for?"

"I need salt." She informed her in a hard voice as she continued to search through all the draws trying to find it.

"I think I just saw some." The black-haired girl announced as she walked over to a shelf and grabbed a jaw of salt, Bonnie was quick to take it from her pouring it into a three glass beaker as the teen stood there to her watching confused. "What are you doing?"

"If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell." Bonnie informed her clutching the new gift from the Professor tight in her hand before holding it against her chest closing her eyes firmly shut, a look of complete relaxation on her face as she began to chant a spell in her head.

The teen jolted stepping back away from her when suddenly the salt inside of the beakers ignited in a roar of flames, Bonnie was becoming very powerful.

* * *

><p>"Where is the cure!?" Kol demanded as he dunked the Professor's head into an iron sink drowning him. Pulling him roughly out by his collar he looked down to see the human was gasping desperately for air. "Where is the cure?" The Originals voice calmed looking for an answer on Atticus' face.<p>

The door opened behind them as the beautiful Rebekah stepped into the room looking at them, Kol was practically venting the anger from within him and Shane was gasping loudly for air to fill his lungs rather than water.

When the Professor didn't answer after a long time of taking in deep breaths of air the brother dunked his head under the water again making sure to smirk as he was doing it. He really did love it when his sister asked him to torture for her.

* * *

><p>Back in the biology labs April began to cough gently rubbing her throat, it felt like she had swallowed water and it had gone down the wrong hole. Patting her chest she coughed a little louder trying to clear her wind pipe but the irritating feeling never wavered. The witch was beginning to get annoyed by the girls incessant coughing, she opened her eyes glancing over at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Yanking Shane's head back above the water level he began to cough and splutter chunks of water as he tried at the same time to gasp desperately for breath. Rebekah wandered over with her hands placed firmly on her narrow hips looking down at the man in her heels.<p>

"You're human." Rebekah stated with a hard look on her face. "Why do you want it anyway?" She quizzed in a rough voice.

Gasping Atticus answered. "That's the beauty of it. You can have it. I just want Silas." He informed them both, as soon as the first immortals name was mentioned the older brother's blood ran cold as he glared down at the Professor.

"No." He growled through clenched teeth. "What do you know about Silas?" He demanded holding him firmly by his shirt shoving him brutally hard against the wall.

"He's the world's first immortal being who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure. I want to free him." He announced that this made something inside of the Original explode as he dunked his head back in the water much to Rebekah surprise.

Kol growled. "No!"

* * *

><p>April could feel the same irritating feeling all over again, beginning to cough gently from where she stood across from Bonnie. As it began to worsen the raven haired teen clutched her throat with one hand trying to gasp in breaths but each time not being able to. "April?" The witch questioned looking over at her.<p>

Grabbing her throat tighter the teen could feel a cold rush of fear running down her spine as she continued to choke on what appeared to be nothing. "What's happening?!" Bonnie demanded as she rushed over to the bright blue-eyed girl.

As she reached her water began to cough from April's lungs, slowly they filled and her eyes went wide as she doubled over coughing and spluttering as Bonnie helped her stand watching her fearfully wondering frantically what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Rebekah ordered in a rough voice as her older brother yanked the Professors head above the water level letting him go so he fell to his knees coughing up the unwanted water that had filled his lungs.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the biology lab April had stopped cough up water now as she took deep breaths in with the witch rubbing her back making sure she was ok.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's of no use dead." Rebekah informed her brother giving him a look, but his eyes were wild and rugged as he looked back at her, she had never seen him this fearful before.<p>

"Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister." He reminded her as she scoffed and walked around him rolling her eyes trying to get everything straight in her head, as if it wasn't enough trouble trying to find the cure now they were adding the fear of Silas into it all.

The blonde informed him. "Silas does not exist. He is a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables."

"Silas is very real." Shane told them in a dark voice from where he knelt on the floor hands on his knees, water droplets falling from his face soaking his shirt. "And I know where he's buried and soon I will have the spell that wakes him."

"Wait a second, you're lying." Kol growled back at him, his eyes wide and frantic trying to look for a tell on the Professor's face, but he only saw the truth brooding in his eyes. "You can't get to him-"

"Without his tombstone?" Shane finished his sentence knowing the story and for the first time in a long time Kol felt real fear. "A dozen to die in a blood sacrifice?" He added making the Original even more nervous. "Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer."

Rebekah came to the realisation that it was him that had constructed the passing of Pastor Young and 11 other town council citizens. "You're the one who got the council blown up."

"It was a noble sacrifice." Shane was breathing deeply as he looked between each of the Originals standing in front of him. "Temporarily. Because once I wake Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf." He informed them both when suddenly he saw a quick flash he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, looking down he saw a metal pole impaled into his gut.

* * *

><p>Back in the biology labs April suddenly felt an awful pain in her gut, pressing her hands over her white shirt she felt a warm liquid begin to spread over her fingers. It was obvious now that Bonnie had linked both Shane and the teen through her spell and unwanted side-affect, but it had happened.<p>

Bringing her fingers back she saw a murky crimson red substance painting her fingers, her blinked a couple of times before the pain hit her. "Ah... Ah!..." She groaned as she could feel her life sleeping away from her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Over in the library Tyler slammed his broad body into a bookshelf making books fall to the floor with loud thunks, the four vampires stood around unsure of what to do. They couldn't make a real run for it and it was all too easy for the hybrid to turn now he had broken his bond. "Ah! I can fight this!"<p>

He kept telling himself as he fell to the floor feeling his bones twist and bend uncomfortably until he felt that same stomach churning snap from when he used to turn. As he pulled himself over to the empty table pushing himself up hitting it hard as he felt another bone begin to ache.

The four vampires were standing a fair distance away from him and knew he was going to have to turn, Rebekah had compelled him too, no matter how much the hybrid wanted to fight it off it was going to happen. Stefan turn to the three girls and ushered. "Go. Go."

The four of them all run into the hallway as Stefan pressed his back to the heavy door taking deep breaths before nodding at them and running one direction with Caroline following, Grace and Elena were already bolting the other direction as they turned a corridor slamming the door shut pressing their hands against it.

"Grace..." Elena started, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say but when a sudden slamming came from the other side of the floor they both pressed their bodies to it breathing hard. A snarling voice came from under the door as Tyler threw his body at the door trying desperately to get inside and take them both down.

The door was bending and denting at his muscular body, Grace saw a red body hanging on the wall just inches from her as she scooted over leaning over keeping her foot and leg pressed against the door as she smashed her elbow into the glass pulling out the fire axe moving back to stick it between the door handles in an attempt to keep him out.

It seemed to work but not particularly well, Elena walked across the hall leaving Grace to keep the door shut on her own. Her feet were sleeping as Tyler forced himself against the door repeatedly never tiring. She whimpered as she forced her body between the doors. Her sister came running back with a locker door forcing that between the door also reenforcing it even more.

Taking a couple of steps away both brunettes watched the door for a long moment waiting to see if it would hold, they heard a feral growl from the other side as he began to crush his body against it once more. Both nodded at each other timing it just right as Tyler hit the door they forced all their weight and muscle against it also hearing a small whimpering coming from the other side. It had worked.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was staring down blankly at the dead Professor on the floor, he had been her last chance of getting the cure before Klaus and now it was all destroyed because her impulsive older brother had killed him. "You should be thanking me." Kol muttered.<p>

Rebekah could feel a sickening feeling sadness bubbling in her stomach as she glanced up at him. "You killed my only chance at finding the cure." She did her best to make sure her voice didn't break.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth..." Kol informed her his voice was hard and sure. "Frankly, sister..." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the white oak stake, the one that could kill her and their family. "I don't think you could handle it." He inspected it intensely as the blondes eyes widened.

"How did you get that?"

"Too easily." Kol answered in a smirk before turning and walking from the janitor's closet leaving his baby sister standing there radiating anger as she looked down at the Professor one more time and then taking off from the room shutting the door for a moment.

After a few long moments Shane's eyes burst open and he gasps in a loud breath of air as he looks down at the metal pole sticking from his gut, placing his hand around it he let out a strangled cry as he pulled it out sitting up against the wall throwing the bloody weapon to the floor. "Bonnie."

* * *

><p>As Grace and Elena continued to run frantically down the hall trying to find a safe place they could hide from the hunting hybrid the heard terrified cries. "Help! Someone help!" They knew that voice, bursting into the room they saw their witch friend knelt next to April's lifeless body.<p>

"Bonnie, what's going on!?" Elena screamed when she saw the teens body on the floor, Bonnie was holding back sobs as she looked down at the pale girl. She never meant for anything this bad to happen, she thought that she would be able to protect Shane but she ended up killing April.

Bonnie breathed out. "She's needs help."

"What happened?" Grace asked in a calm voice as she knelt the other side of the raven-black haired girl with a concerned look on her face, one of them had to take hold of the situation and not freak out.

"I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April." Bonnie informed them both as Grace extended her fangs, both girls flinched thinking it was the blood and she saw rolling her eyes but as she crunched into her own wrist they both relaxed.

"And you couldn't control it?" Elena asked, there was a slightly judgemental side to her voice which made Grace glare over at her as she pressed her wrist to April's lips.

"I didn't know I was doing it!" The witch argued her eyes wide looking down at the teen who was accepting the blood but not opening her eyes. "Usually, I feel pain or I bleed, but this time I felt more power." She informed them both.

April suddenly woke up gasping loud looking around at them all petrified pulling away from the older vampires wrist. "It's ok. You're ok." The brunette assured her in a kind voice looking directly into the teens eyes. "You're ok..." She whispered nodding her head and the raven-black haired girl nodded. "Bonnie, get her out of the school. Just be carefully. Tyler's out there and he turned." Grace ordered in voice that was firm.

The witch stood up brushing off her knees as she looked between both twins. "Well, what about you?" She quizzed helping the teen to her feet as she shook with fear.

"We can't leave. Rebekah compelled us." Elena informed her as she leaned back against one of the high tables in the room as her twin sister stood back up and walked around the room avoiding looking at her. "Just go. We'll deal with her later." She assured her friend and both girls walked from the room leaving the twins alone. "Grace..."

"No." Grace hissed looking away from her, she didn't want to talk about what had happened, there was nothing Elena could ever say or do to make up for what she had said and it wasn't like she didn't mean it because she was compelled to the tell the truth.

Elena sighed heavily as she took a timid step towards the older vampire. "Grace, we need to talk about this. Please."

"Talk about what? Huh?" Grace hissed looking directly at her sister with a furious look in her raven black eyes. "How many more ways are you going to make me feel like a complete outsider in my family?" She added gritting her teeth as she other brunette nodded her head a little, she understood that she was angry.

"I'm sorry."

"I wish you really meant that." Grace whispered as she walked across the room slamming her clenched fist into the wall leaving a large mark as she rested her forehead against there, her shoulders were shaking with the heavy, hot breaths of anger. "You're right. I am scared." She informed her and Elena took another step towards her. "I'm scared of losing people because I've already lost so many... And now I've lost you, too." Her voice was nothing as the door behind them swung up and in walked Rebekah who was pulling Stefan along with her.

"Well, it looks like a party in here." Rebekah's snide voice announced as she grinned at the three of them.

* * *

><p>Caroline was wielded with a weapon as she entered the school gym, but she was took by surprised when she saw Tyler's body limp on the ground just in front of his mothers memorial art piece. She ran over and dropped to the floor beside him. "Tyler." She whispered as she pulled a large sheet over him covering his nakedness.<p>

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered as he began to sob, at first she figured he would be talking about turning and trying to kill all of them.

The blonde cooed sympathetically. "What? No, It's not your fault." Stroking his hair lovingly just being there for him.

"Yes, it was." He sobbed looking at his mothers portrait, the blondes eyes flickered up to see what he was really talking about, his mother. He was feeling her loss and finally letting his girlfriend in looking past the anger of Niklaus and seeing the broken little boy underneath. "This whole thing... It's all my fault."

"No..."

He was now sobbing even harder his huge frame shaking with her hot tear. "I should have saved her." There was nothing Caroline could say or do for him so she just held him kissing the side of his head every now and then but being there.

* * *

><p>The biology lab was so deadly silently that you could hear a pin drop. Grace looked broken but there was no tears, like she had told Klaus she wasn't going to be the victim, she was just going to walk if Elena didn't want her then fine let her get on with her life.<p>

Taking short steps over to the taller brunette she looked down at her to see the devastatingly guilty look on her face. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel her. Erase every memory she has of your, of your family, of her life around you... Except for Damon and possible Niklaus..." He added and the brunette looked over to the smaller vampire who just stared blankly at the wall. "Take it all away. All the pain you've caused her, the betrayal, the hate, the deceit. Give you both a clean slate. Just sat the word and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear."

"Do it." Grace's voice came from across the room and the three looked over surprised by her rash decision.

Rebekah was slightly taken back as she walked over to the brunette who refused to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"Erase it all. Every memory." She ordered in a sure voice finally looking up at the blonde who looked back down at her for a long moment. Stefan was trying to talk her down from where he stood with his girlfriend. "I said: do it." She told her again but the Original just began to cackle with laughter.

"No. It's be far too easy." Rebekah informed her and the brunette licked her lips as she looked away from her for a long moment. "I _refuse_ to make you forget everything the way Klaus made Stefan forget me." She turned to the couple from across the room. "Perhaps if you'd never gone against me none of this would never had happened." She looked down at the other twin with a smirk on her lips. "But at least you know that Grace hates you just as much as you hate her." She couldn't help but laugh again. "Consider her pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go." She walked from the room leaving the three alone.

Grace stood there for a long moment not bothering to look at the two vampires standing across from her, she just stood up and began to exit the room. "Grace, wait." Elena called but she didn't stopped she just kept walking.

* * *

><p>Over at Whitmore college Professor Shane was back in the comfort of his room changing his shirt as he yanked his soaked, ruined shirt over his head throwing it to the floor with a sopping thud the door was shoved open behind him and he turned around pulling a new shirt over his head.<p>

"Turns out I miscalculated; Kol's going to be a problem." Shane informed her in a small voice as he looked over to see the incredibly angry look on her face.

"I almost killed some and that that's what you miscalculated!? April could have died today!" She announced, if she had killed the teen after everything she had been through in this town she would never have been able to forgive herself. She was a witch, a servant of nature. Not a killer.

"And that's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities-"

"My father just became mayor. I can't go out doing black magic." She told him in a firm voice as she turned around on her heels and began to exit the room.

Shane growled a little as he stood a step towards the witch. "That's not what expression is!"

"Then, what is it?" The witch turned around to face him with an angered look on her face, she had had enough of his lies, she thought that Shane was someone she was going to be able to trust, not use her.

"It's a way of doing magic that isn't mentioned by nature or spirits. It isn't good or bad, but it also has no limits. So how _you_ use it is up to you." He informed her in a sure voice trying to convince her that she was she was doing was neither right or wrong it just was. "That's what I'm here for. To help you. Bonnie, listen to me. You are the key to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He assured her.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Damon was wandering around on the ground floor of the Gilbert Lake house, it had been the fifth time he had tried to call Grace and each time she had not answered, at first he figured she must have been driving but now he was just beginning to worry.<p>

As he turned around his eyes caught something at the end of the dock, under the beautiful moonlight there was a black silhouette, the vampire couldn't help but growl as he walked outside into the bitter night air. Another of Klaus' vampires. Stalking towards the end the girl didn't move and as he approached her he placed his large hand on her shoulder turning her to see the face of his girlfriend blood covering her mouth.

"Grace." He whispered looking down at her, the clothes she was wearing was ruined completely, ripped almost shredded revealing her scratched flesh underneath. "Gracie, what happened to you..." He quizzed again as she just stared back up at him through blank chocolate brown eyes that were almost raven black under the moonlight sky.

"I was hurting." She whispered and he cupped her face making her look up at him at first he was thinking that she was physically hurting but before he could ask where she was hurting she continued. "My heart felt as if it was going to break into a thousand tiny pieces... So I left and I was... I was coming to see you and I... I stopped at this bar and got into a fight..." It looked like more than a fight but he let that slide.

"Gracie." He whispered as he looked down at her the wounds were deep but were healing he helped her back into the house sitting her on the couch looking down at her. "You're gonna be ok, sweetheart. Just tell me what happened to you, why are you so upset?" He quizzed and she looked up at him through broken eyes. "You're gonna have to talk to me, babe, because I'm scared you're gonna run off and do something you'll regret in the morning."

She went through the entire heartbreaking story telling him everything Elena had said and how it was all true because she had been compelled, but the entire time she didn't shed a single tear only spoke in a level voice, he could feel the anger bubbling in his stomach as he leaned up and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Elena isn't a dictator, Gracie. She doesn't decide what your family does or doesn't do. It's their lives, not hers. She may not want you in their family, but that doesn't mean that Caroline is going to not want you, or Bonnie." He pecked her lips once but when he felt her lips not move back against his he moved away looking at her. "I'm never going to leave you. You're never going to be alone. I promise." He used to wonder why she wanted Klaus in her life, even before the sire-bond and now he knew she was just scared.

They both just sat there for a while, no words were needed as they both stared intently into the fireplace. Damon had her placed on his lap as his hand rubbed comforting up her side pressing tenderly against her ribs before sliding back down to her hip. She felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket but he chose to ignore it pressing his soft lips to the shell of her ear.

"Go take a shower." Damon told her as his phone began to vibrate again, he manoeuvred them so he could slide his phone out of his pocket and see that Klaus was ringing. "Get yourself all cleaned up I just need to take this real quick." He informed her as she stood up and walked up the stairs even her body language was off, he frowned as he slipped his phone out of his pocket. "Look, whatever it is you want it's gonna have to wait, I have more important things to deal with at the moment."

"I think you should come meet me in that little town we were talking about earlier..." Klaus' slick voice came down the speaker which made the vampire growl a little as he grabbed his jacket. "Oh, and bring the Hunter with you." He added before hanging up leaving Damon frustrated he knew Grace needed him but all hell was going to break loose if he didn't go and meet the Original. "Jer, grab your coat. We're going out." He called up the stairs making a split-second decision.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting down in the parlour room of the Salvatore boarding house nursing a glass of bourbon in her hands when she suddenly felt a strong warm hand landing on her shoulder squeezing it assuringly. "What she did you wrong, but you know we have to do this." He leaned down and breathed in her ear before kissing it gently.<p>

The door swung open from behind them and heels could be heard stalking into the foyer, the older vampire moved away from his girlfriend standing up straight to announce sarcastically. "Please, let yourself in." He poured himself a glass of bourbon also sipping at it as the blonde walked into the room.

"You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?" She questioned as she walked into the room her arms crossed firmly over her chest looking at the couple.

Stefan looked at her with a hard look on his face. "You still wanna find the cure?"

"More than anything." She answered nodding her head. "I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realises he's moral again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless, both you." She glanced over to Elena narrowing her eyes. "So I'm right back where I started."

"Shane's not dead." Elena informed her as she stood up turning to face her the look on the Original's face changed from angered to confused, she was sure she saw her older brother kill the Professor, she saw him die before her eyes.

"But I watched Kol impale him?"

"Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell; he's perfectly fine." The brunette informed her in a knowing voice which made the Original made as Stefan handed her a glass of alcohol.

"You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?" She looked between the two feeling confused, after what she had done today they were still going to tell her something that would help her get the cure.

"You're here because we all share a mutual interest. We all want the cure for some reason or another and you could use all the help you could get."

"Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one." Rebekah informed them both, she figured they had shared some helpful information for her and she was going to do the same for them. "He said he organised dozens of people to die in sacrifice. He admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died. I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hands of my brother."

"Twelve..." Stefan muttered creasing his eye brows looking over at the Original. "Channelling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called expression." He commented, he remembered the story of Damon asking the witch to unsire Charlotte from him and that also used twelve humans. "Shane admitted all this to you?"

"Proudly."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him when we find the cure for ourselves." He looked around at the three.

"We?" Rebekah scoffed as she looked around at all of them. "There is no 'we', Stefan." She made herself very clear, she preferred to work alone less things could go wrong and less deals had to be made.

Elena stepped forward. "Listen, I hate my sister, you have your brother. But Damon and Grace have Jeremy and Klaus has the sword. Shane has Bonnie. You, Stefan and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it." She quoted the blonde who smiled a little. "So what do you say? Are we a team?"

* * *

><p>Over at the Mystic Grill April was sitting down at a table with Sheriff Forbes and the new town mayor, Rudy Hopkins. "My father had no reason to kill eleven people. He had no reason to kill himself." The raven-black haired girl started earning sympathetic looks from the adults. "He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organised his death and eleven others that died with him."<p>

This statement made both of the adults look at each other concerned, this wasn't an accusation they were going to take lightly. "It's time this entire town started telling the truth." April added angrily.

* * *

><p>Damon led both the Hunter and the human inside of the bar in what seemed to be in the middle of no where. They were all took by surprise when they saw that the entire bar had been slaughtered, sprawled across the tables, lifeless on the floor and thrown across the bar, blood draining from their mouths and neck. There could only be one explanation for all this: Niklaus.<p>

The younger vampires eyes searched around the room until he finally saw the hybrid pouring himself a drink as he sat at the bar smiling a little at his handy work. "I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place." He announced.

Jeremy looked around shocked by all the bodies, innocent people being murdered. "What the hell...?"

"Did you kill all these people?"

"Not exactly..." Klaus smirked as he stood up smirking over at Damon who creased his eye brows looking back at the hybrid. "They're in transition." He added, but the vampire was fairly certain the Original had a double meaning behind his original statement, he remembered Grace she had got into a fight in a bar, was this the bar? Did she help Klaus kill these people? "Killing them is your job." The Original's eye flashed up to the Hunter.

"You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way!" Jeremy growled at the raven-black haired vampire, he didn't want to kill innocent people he wanted to kill people who deserved it.

"Well, I thought about it and then I realised his idea was better..." Damon admitted reluctantly earning a horrified look from Matt and a glare of disbelief from the Hunter just as the bodies began to move around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, that's this chapter ending :) It very well could have been Grace that helped with Niklaus and killing all those humans but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find it ;) Plus, poor Grace, I actually cried a little whilst writing those scenes, she seemed so broken and lost but Elena really hit the nail on the head with her being scared of losing people but living in Mystic Falls who wouldn't be?!**

**Can I just say that I reached a 1000 reviews, that is all kinds of amazing, I don't even know what to say, except: Thank you! I love you all so much and I'm really glad I met that milestone. Honestly when I first put this up I didn't expect it to have the react it did but I'm so glad it has because I've met so many amazing people on here so thanks :D**

**If you want to check out anymore of my pictures for Drace or Klace or anything Twisted Love related then check my Polyvore graciiieee . polyvore and my tumblr www . tumblr blog / little-vampire-girl1**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter or story in a review :) thank you so much for reading and putting up with my lateness on updating ;)**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - Thanks :)<strong>

**Mia Salvatore - Thank you so much honey ;) You're exactly right about the promise ring, there is just way too much going on for them at the moment for them to be especially with Niklaus and them trying to find the cure, but I'm sure when the time comes Damon will step up and really be with her :)**

**Guest - I'm really happy that you don't think my Grace is a Mary-Sue, she isn't perfect and she does have her fair share of problems with family and with herself. I'm really glad you like the story so far it makes me smile to see people actually enjoying my work.**

**Guest - Here is the update :)**

**Chloe - I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Thenchick - Here is the post :D**

**MissWhatEver207 - Don't worry I completely understand, I think we both get each other now. You don't need to worry being like a 'brat' we all know what we like and we can be a little frustrated when we don't get it :)**

**Guest - Oh, thank you so much :) I do try to update the chapter as often as possible, but I really do like to add a lot of detail to each chapter now, because back in the day it wasn't that detailed. Also I'm glad you like the love-triangle. I'm not usually a big fan of them in TV shows, but I do like the one in my story :)**

**Jordan Lynn 7 - :)**

**Aryabloodlust - Yeah there was a lot going on in that chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**winxgirl1997 - Here is the update :)**

**xxxRena - I'm really glad that you liked it :D I think I want to savour Klaus finding out the promise ring for a little while, just enjoy that one when it comes, I realise Damon is gonna want to shove it down his throat and rub it in but the chapter was too busy with other things going on :) But don't worry I'm planning to show the promise ring to Klaus very soon :)**

**PattyFleur87 - I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I feel bad for Klaus, too :(**

**Whitttyyy76 - You're very sweet, honey :) And I'm glad you understand why he didn't want to get engaged to her, I mean Damon has been alive for a long time, he knows what is best for her and he knows she needs to grow a little before she's ready to tie the knot ;)**

**Nymartian - I agree Klaus really did show that he truly does feel very genuine feelings for her and even Stefan sees this even if no one else does.**

**TinyDancer365 - Ah, I'm so glad that my story made you feel better :'D I agree with you, Drace are very pure and real and Klace is very passionate and taboo, I honestly think that is why I enjoy writing them so much ;) Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**grapejuice101 - I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Tvdlover87654 - I really enjoyed writing that ending so much, and thank you so much for the compliment of my writing, I enjoy writing so much so thank you :D Hope you enjoy :)**

**susl - I know you love Klace, I really do too they are very special and taboo and passionate but Grace was there with Damon and she's with Damon at the moment, I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future, but I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**SomebodyWhoCares - I'm glad that you enjoyed the falling into the water ;) I actually loved writing that, I'm such a loser :D**

**David Fishwick - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I'm a very big fan of Stelena so I really enjoy writing their scenes. Hayley lied to Tyler because she's selfish, well to everyone that actually likes Tyler she's selfish ;) but in her eyes she was doing it for the good of finding her biological parents and Klaus was so awful drowning Carol, it was truly heartbreaking. But at the moment, no, Ty is still with us :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	77. Catch Me If You Can

Twisted Love

Season Four

Catch Me If You Can

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Returning the bar in the middle of no where everyone was staring intently at each other whilst the new vampires peeled themselves off of the floor making their way over to humans that had been compelled to give them their blood in order to turn them into bloodthirsty full vampires leaving the Hunter little to no choice.<p>

"No way." Jeremy hissed at the hybrid, he wasn't going to play by Klaus' rules, he wanted to get the cure was his family, sure, but if he was going to have to kill vampires he was going to do it on his terms. "I'm not doing this."

Klaus couldn't help but smirk from where he poured himself another glass of bourbon. "What makes you think you have a choice?" He questioned lifting his glass up to his lips taking the liquid down in one long swig before looking back over at the Hunter.

"You have to kill vampires to complete the Hunter's mark." Damon informed him, it wasn't the most nobel or righteous way they could have gone about this, but he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind, he never went about it thinking that Grace would end up being mad at him, if he was being honest Klaus had really taken a bullet for him. "Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get you hunt on."

"Screw you." Jeremy hissed over at the vampires that was supposed to be looking out for him, he knew that Damon had the agenda of wanting to get the cure for Grace but he figured he was going to do this all the _right_ way. "You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people."

The raven-black haired vampire rolled his eyes as he glanced over at the teen. "Jeremy, they're not people-"

"Enough!" Klaus growled as he stood up holding a newly filled glass of bourbon in his hands looking down at the Hunter with a hard look on his face. "Have at it, or else." He threatened darkly making everyone a little nervous at what he would end up doing.

I don't take orders from you, dick." Jeremy hissed back at him taking the human next to him by surprise, he knew that the Hunter was strong but he was in no way strong enough to take down the Original. "Hunters can't be compelled." He added thoughtfully the hybrid couldn't compel him to do his bidding so he was going to have to go about this whole ordeal the old-fashioned way.

"You're right. I can't compel you." Klaus muttered as he chuckled walking towards the teen a dark shining to his usually bright orbs. "But if your consciences is getting in the way, then allow me to make it easy for you. Because, I _can_ compel _them_." He reminded him in sure voice making the Hunter's blood run cold in his veins. "I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friend... Matt." He glanced over at the blonde human who stood there deadly quiet until that moment.

"Wait a second!"

"No, no." Damon shook his head as he looked up at the Original eyes wide this hadn't been in their arrangement. "You turn them, he kills them." He pointed between both the hybrid and the Hunter. "That was the deal, Klaus." He added in a hard voice.

"I'm taking artistic license." The hybrid deadpanned giving the younger vampire a smirk as he glared back at him, it was just like Klaus to go back on his word and do whatever he wanted to make sure this all ended up in his favour.

"You know he can't take them all on at the same time." Damon pointed out accurately, he was right the Hunter couldn't even take him down, how was he planning on taking down this bar full of newborn vampires, granted they weren't as strong but in a group he didn't stand a chance.

"With you as his coach, he'll be fine." Klaus grinned back as he knocked back another glass of bourbon earning a deathly glare from the icy-blue eyed vampire. "It's Matt I'm worried about." He added almost pouting over at the human who looked a little more than nervous at that moment.

"Ah..." Damon tried to make a plan in his head as he looked around at the newborns that were walking around the room trying to figure out what was happening. "Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. I'll be right behind you." He assured him and immediately the Hunter sprinted from the room. "Both of you." He glanced over at the human who was quick to follow as long as he was far away from the vampires that were going to be thirsty for any kind of blood they could sink their fangs into.

"If I hear the engine start, I'll kill Matt myself!" Klaus mused loud enough for both of them to hear, he was leaving the three of them with no option.

* * *

><p>Both Matt and Jeremy had somehow got split up in the winding forest, branches scratching uncomfortably against the humans exposed skin as he continued to launch himself through the trees and brush trying to get as far away from the bloodthirsty vampires as possible. Stopping behind a tree he took deep breaths in trying to remain as quiet as possible.<p>

When he thought it would be safe enough he stuck his head around the curve of the tree to see if he could see anyone there either Jeremy or a vampire. When he saw no one he creased his eye brows he was more than certain a newborn had chased him. A second later he felt a piercing sharp pain in his neck and a heavy body pressed against his.

He called out as the vampires continued to drink his blood, unable to push the ridiculously strong girl from him when suddenly she jolted forward and went limp her fangs retracting from his neck and he lovely bronze skin turning grey as she fell to the floor, the blonde noticed an arrow sticking from her back as he slid down the tree.

The Hunter rushed over quick as possible holding a piece of clean fabric to his bleeding neck trying desperately to keep the human from bleeding out. "Are you ok?" He asked frantically, he didn't want his friend dying because Damon had made some stupid deal with the insane hybrid.

The blond nodded slowly trying to wet his dry mouth as he looked up at the starry sky. "Yeah, I just need a second..." He whispered but Jeremy knew they couldn't stay out here for any longer they both needed to get to the Lake house and protect the place until morning which was when the newborns would burn up in the sun.

"We don't _have_ a second. They can smell your blood." He reminded him as he continued to hold pressure to the gaping wound that was soaking through onto his hand. "We need to go." Just as he finished his sentences there was a rustling noise behind then standing up swiftly the Hunter pointed the bow in front of him taking deep calming breaths.

As the noise got louder he was surprised when a pair of icy-blue orbs were looking down at him glowing in the moonlight filled with anger and frustration. "Don't hesitate!" The vampire hissed as he pushed the bow to not he pointing directly at his chest. "You're lucky it was me. Otherwise you two'd be dead."

"You set us up." Jeremy accused, yes, Damon had known about the hybrids scheme to turn that little town into vampires for the slaughter but he didn't know that he was going to make it a life or death situation, although he knew that Klaus never played clean.

"I was trying to get this thing over with. You're the one that pissed off Klaus." He informed him in a rough voice. "Now you have to fight your way out." He ordered it was the only way they were going to be able to grow the Hunters mark.

"Alright." Matt whispered from the floor as he pushed up to his feet, the wound seemed to slow down the pour of blood which couldn't be good. "Where are the other vampires?"

"They're newbies." Damon stated as he looked around him to see if he could hear any of them approaching. "They're still trying to figure out how to track, which means you have two seconds to get ready to fight." He warned them both.

The teen turned back to his friend and announced. "They Lake house is this way. IF we get there, they won't be able to get inside." He wasn't going to kill them, he'd made up his mind.

"Wait, you want to run?" Damon quizzed creasing his eye brows, just like a Gilbert to be nobel and put everyone else before them, growling a little he turned and leaning against a tree.

The Hunter glared over to him as he replied. "They're going to kill Matt." He wasn't going to let anyone else die on his watch.

Damon seemed to hesitate as he stood there in the bitterly cold night looking around him before sighing heavily. "Fine. Get out of here. I'll slow them down." He was angry he needed to kill something...

Without another moment to waste both of them took off towards the Lake house, they could hear a set of heavy footsteps following but it suddenly stopped. Behind Damon has ripped the heart out of the vampires chest and thrown it to the floor carelessly as the protective instinct in his body kicked in.

"Jeremy! Where are you?!" Matt called as he was running no longer able to see his friend as they dashed as quick as they could turns the Lake house.

"Keep going. We're almost there." Jeremy's voice came from the other side of the brush slightly in front of him the blond noticed, he was so caught up in running he hadn't noticed the vampire step out from beside him and trip him so he fell hard on the floor.

Matt was breathing hard as he tried to get his head straight but before he knew it the vampires as him caught by his ankles dragging him back and flipping him over and then dropping on him trying to get at his delicious human blood but before his fangs could reach his neck there was a loud crunch that filled the air and then the weight was lifted.

Looking up he half expected to see the raven-black haired vampire but the small brunette was standing there eyes wide as she helped him to his feet. "Are you ok?" She breathed looking at him to see the blood dripping from his neck. "Oh my God..." Grace whispered as Jeremy approached from behind.

"Get to the house! Hurry!" Jeremy ushered in a loud voice and the three of them continued to run to the house and finally make it there all breathing hard as they open the door and file inside.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Grace quizzed in a low voice, one minute she had been showering and trying to forget her awful day and the next she was pulling a feral vampire off of her friend.

"They're coming." The Hunter whispered as the girl looked over her shoulder to see a group of vampires standing out the front, her first initial thought was to go out there and kick all of their asses for messing with her family but she knew she had to stay to protect them also sighing heavily she slammed the door shut pressing her back to it.

* * *

><p>They stayed locked inside the house until the early hours of the mornings as the sun rose up in the sky. Grace had been so worried about her boyfriend being out there on his own she'd resorted to doing anything to keep herself busy so she didn't have to think of it. She had cleaned the wound of Matt's throat.<p>

"Sun's up. They're all gone." Jeremy noted as he looked out of the back door over the beautiful sparkling Lake. They all turned when they heard a noise coming from the front door and the raven-black haired vampire entered the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She stood up and crossed the room to be standing there in front of him. "I trusted you with him when I left you were alone with him, I didn't think you'd try to turn him into a serial murderer. All I asked you to do was to teach him how to fight." She added in a soft voice shaking her head.

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He's not the best student in the world."

"Wait. Now this is my fault?" Jeremy growled from where he stood behind him, how dare the vampire try to turn it so that this was all his doing when Damon and Klaus had been the ones to plan him killing all those innocent people.

"Stop talking." Damon insisted as he held a finger towards him only earning a loud scoff from the teen but the older vampires eyes never left his little lovers. "Look, I know you're angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest and safest way to complete his mark to get you the cure." He argued in a strong voice.

The younger vampire laughed loudly and shortly. "I don't give a damn about the cure if it means that I have to put the people I care about at risk, Damon." She hissed back to him as he shook his head moving away from her.

The blue-eyed vampire rolled his eyes as he looked back at the brunette. "Hey, there would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart."

"He _killed_ someone." She reminded him in a firm voice. "These were innocent people-"

Damon growled from the back of his throat again. "The mark grew, didn't it?" He quizzed and she threw him a dirty look from where she stood.

She couldn't argue with that logic, he had done what they set out there to do, it was a very dangerous and crude way of doing it but Damon was right. "Ok. Look. We need a plan. There's a group of compelled vampires out there, and as soon as the sun does down, they're gonna come after Matt, so we have to find a way to protect him."

"Yes, I know." The raven-black haired vampire wandered over to Jeremy putting his arm around his shoulder. "But there will be no problem when big Jer and I here go on a hunting expedition." A small smirk emitted from the brunette across the room. "Grace, I know, its tragic. I get it. But we also agree that he had to kill them. Now, we have added incentive." His eyes flickered over to Matt. "So you take the least valuable player home; Jeremy and I will finish this."

A breath laugh came from Grace. "I'm sorry? Are you saying that I should leave him here with you? No. You take Matt home and I'll go with Jeremy." Her stubbornness kicked in as she fought to be the Alpha with Damon. "Look, it's not like I'm some vulnerable vampire anymore, Damon. I can fight. I've been trained." She didn't particularly want to remind him of that, but she knew she had to. "I can take care of this, I just need you to trust me."

There was a heavy silence that filled the room as they all waited for Damon to come to his decision he put his head down shaking his head. "I want you to call me every hour and if you don't I'm coming back." He informed her as she ran across the room and hugged him tight. This was bound to get her mind off of everything she had been through the day before.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan walked from his bathroom running a towel through his hair looking over at his girlfriend who was sat on the bed reading through an old tattered book he gave her a thoughtful smile as he threw the sopping wet towel to the ground wandering over to her to pull her into a loving morning kiss.<p>

She giggled giddily looking into his lust filled forest green eyes as she cupped his cheek pulling him into a heated kiss using her other hand to usher him onto the bed flipping him over so she was straddling his waist, grinning down at him for a short moment before crushing her lips against him.

They both didn't expect it when the door behind them slammed open and a set of heels entering the room, the older vampire pulled away placing his girlfriend delicately beside him on the bed to see Rebekah standing there arms crossed over her chest. "I know you were daggered for a little while, but knocking is still a thing." He informed the Original in a deeply sarcastic voice.

She picked up a leather journal from the table next to her and began to flick through it. "So is writing in your diary. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love... Never know when someone is going to _stab_ you in the back." Her eyes flickered up to him.

"Right. Well, we all need each others help so we're not gonna force a dagger into your back for a while." He flashed her a cocky grin which she just snarled at.

"Until we find the cure, right?" She teased but neither of the vampires answered only pouring themselves drinks. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She stated in an agitated voice, it wasn't like she wanted to worked with the two of them it was that she had no choice.

"Oh, we know you are. We're just ignoring you." Elena answered in a snide voice from where she sipped delicately at her glass of bourbon, she still hadn't got used to the taste but it did seem to help her get through the day.

The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes shaking her head. "Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the Hunter, Team Shane has Bonnie the witch-"

"If you're here to remind us of our last place status then we're very well aware." Stefan informed her in a low voice as she took a step towards them both.

"Actually I have a plan." The Original informed them both and the looked over interested. "The cure is buried with Silas, the ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone."

"I see." Stefan muttered as he nodded his head. "You wanna steal it." He announced and a wicked grin spread across the girls face as she stood there arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, and then Team Shane will have to join Team Rebekah, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs." She added making all the vampires look at each other in a silent unison.

* * *

><p>At Whitmore college in Professor Shane's office a single candle was lit on the table as Bonnie and Shane both attempting to meditate but the witch was so annoyed at herself for falling into the trap of using expression magic, no matter how many times Shane would say 'it's neither good nor bad' it still didn't make her feel anything better that she was the one that almost got April Young killed.<p>

"You know, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're meditating." Shane's voice pierced her bubble of thought and she sighed heavily keeping her eyes closed trying desperately to relax. "Come on, use your breath. Use your breath to calm your nerves." He told her in a voice which was almost tranquil.

"Great." The witch muttered as she opened her eyes looking across at the Professor. "So now, I can't even meditate right? What else can I fail?" She quizzed shaking her head a little.

Shane sighed heavily as he moved to sit forward in his chair. "Bonnie, you didn't fail-"

"I did an expression spell that almost killed April." She was so hung up on the fact it had almost happened, she never wanted to be one of those witches, yeah she wanted to be able to protect herself but she never thought she'd be doing that kind of dark magic.

"Exactly!" He announced pointing his finger at her which made her stare back at him confused. "_Almost_. Failing would have been actually killing her. You got like a... D minus." He informed her but she didn't find his sense of humour amusing at a time like this.

"It's not funny." The anger flowed through her make the flame on the candle in the centre of the desk ignite to a higher flame, she didn't even mean to do that which was what had scared her the most. "I have all this power now, and I'm worried I won't be able to control it." She added shaking her head looking down at her hands.

"Bonnie?" Shane's voice came from across the table but she still didn't look up at him. "Look at me." He whispered leaning across the table to look deep into her hazel eyes with a hypnotic gaze. "I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. You are strong; you are focused. You are in complete control." She words flowed through her feeling as if they were actually real and overpowering.

The flame extinguished when suddenly the door behind them flew up and Sheriff Forbes and one of her main deputies walked into the room making both the Professor and the witch jump back in surprise. "Sheriff?"

"Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to go." Liz informed her in a stern voice but the witch wasn't going to move until she found out why she was here at Whitmore college bursting into Shane's office like that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Atticus growled as the Sheriff walked towards him with a frown on her face, ever since April had informed them of the accusation of him blowing up the town council the new mayor had put APB out on him.

"We need to ask you a few questions." The Sheriff answered as her deputy lifts him from where he was sitting placing his arms behind him back and putting handcuffs on him which only made he looked around bemused.

Shane laughed a little as he questioned. "Are you serious? I'm sure I can answer without handcuffs. Come on, this isn't even your jurisdiction." He informed them as the cuff tightened around his wrists uncomfortably.

"Then I guess we better get you to Mystic Falls ASAP." Liz answered in a snarky voice which only made the Professor glare back at her before the deputy lead him from the room in all of his arrested shame.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" Bonnie quizzed angrily as Sheriff Forbes was about the leave the room he hadn't done anything wrong in her eyes and now the Mystic Falls PD was arresting him out of the blue.

The blonde sighed a little from where she stood. "That's something you should ask your dad..."

* * *

><p>Turning a corner the brunette pulled her car into the small parking lot outside of the now abandoned bar both the vampire and the Hunter climbed out looking around for any danger that might have lurked around outside of the bar but it all seemed pretty desolate and almost too quiet.<p>

Most of the newborns were probably smart enough to decide to head in for shelter when they skin began to sizzle under the sun but some of them were probably torn apart by the rays before they even got a chance to figure out what was happening, which just seemed depressing.

"Do you really think they went back to the bar?" Jeremy quizzed in a skeptical voice as he glanced around at his surroundings, being a Hunter now some of his senses were a lot more keen including his vision and his hearing.

Grace nodded her head as she moved around to the trunk of the car popping it open to reveal all the weapons and ammunition Jeremy would be using to take down these baby vampires once and for all "I'm fairly certain. Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes; they can't get in anywhere." She informed him logically and he just nodded his head.

She reached into the trunk and pulled out a revolver placing it into his hand which he slips into his back pocket as a secondary weapon before the vampire reached in again and pulled out a good old-fashioned crossbow. "Alright, there you go." Grace nodded her head as she pulled a quiver of arrows out.

"Fine." Jeremy nodded his head taking in a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." He placed the bow facing down on the ground as he pulled the firing string back so he could put the arrow into place.

"I know this isn't going to be easy and Damon didn't go about this the right way, but just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate and don't miss." She told him in a caring voice as she handed him an arrow over.

"Thanks, by the way." Jeremy muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck lifting the crossbow up to have it slung around his body giving her a kind look. "I didn't really wanna head here with Damon so thanks for coming instead."

Shutting the trunk she glanced over to him with a soft smile on her lips. "You're family, Jer. I'm just trying to keep you alive." She giggled as little as she handed him over the quiver and he chuckled a little. "C'mon." She ushered him towards the front entrance of the bar.

As both of them headed towards the bar loud thudding music could be heard from the inside, they glanced at each other before walking cautiously into the building, Grace was slightly in front and Jeremy had his crossbow pointed in front of him, they both stopped when they saw a large blood smear on the ground trailing backwards.

"Something's not right." The young vampire kept her voice low as they following the large blood stain back towards a large box storage room. The door was slightly a jar and the brunette used her foot to kick the heavy door open slowly to reveal a large pile of bodies they both stared at it in shock. "Looks like someone already took care of our newborns for us..." She muttered taking a timid step towards them.

"What the hell happened?"

"I confess." A joking British accent came from behind them and both of them turned quickly to see Kol standing there holding an almost empty bottle of bourbon in his hand, Jeremy already had the crossbow pointed at him angrily. "I did it."

"Kol?"

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate." Kol's snide voice remained as he walked a little further into the room but neither the younger vampire or the Hunter moved as he chuckled looking at them both. "Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We three need to have a little chat." He took a long swig from his bottle. "Care for a drink?"

"He's underage and I don't like you." Grace told him in a hard voice which only made the Original grin widely as he took another couple of threatening steps towards them. "So let's just cut to it." She added she had honestly had enough of the Mikaelson's for a lifetime but still her days were being bombarded with them.

Kol smirked directly at Grace. "You know, I was talking to my brother not too long ago and he couldn't help but brag about his new little sired vampire." She gritted her teeth as she looked up at him radiating anger. "He also couldn't help but brag about his plan to complete Jeremy's Hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track down this low. They're were all hiding in the showers. Now, killing young vampires is easy."

"Why?" Grace shook her head looking up at him as she took a step in front of Jeremy a deep brooding look in her eyes. "What's it to you either way?"

Kol growled a little. "Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous."

"Oh... You must be talking about Silas." Grace smirked nodding her head, she had never really know the Originals to be scared of anyone and perhaps they all should have been taking that as a warning but she was not giving in to Kol.

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing. Don't want to know. Not our problem." Grace answered she honestly didn't give a damn about the cure everyone else seemed to want it for their own selfish reasons or for other reasons that seemed to affect their lives positively but she just wanted her life to go back to normal without all this searching or anything else getting in the way.

"Isn't it?" Kol questioned and she just shook her head. "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered them all." He informed them both rather nonchalantly as they glanced at each other cautiously. "And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"

"Listen, I couldn't give a damn about the cure at this point consider the bunch of psycho's it's made us into, but I really don't think my friends or family are just gonna back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." She growled back at him but he only smirked again.

He gave her a slight push on the shoulder as he tried to get to Jeremy who was standing behind her. "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad." He paved the Hunter with compliments. "Why don't you call of this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

Jeremy remained holding the heavy bow pointed at the Original "I'm not calling off anything, mate." He mocked him as the older vampire moved around the room trying to hold back his impulsive anger.

"Well I could kill you." Kol remarked naturally and this sparked a protective streak in Grace who stepped forward again. "But then, I'd have to deal wit the Hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms." He smirked as he went to rush for him but Grace jumped in the way just in time and he slammed her back against the hard wall of the storage box.

"Jeremy, run!" She screamed knowing that she was no fighting match for Kol but it gave Jeremy enough time to run from the room before he would try to kill her. Launching her to the floor down by the dead bloody bodies of the newborn vampires he was growling breathing hard.

* * *

><p>Back at Whitmore college in Professor Shane's office, Rebekah, Elena and Stefan were all rummaging around the draws and closets trying to find the tombstone to give them an advantage in the race for the cure. It had been a long time of searching and it felt as if they had looked through every nook and cranny at least four times but still that had yet to find anything.<p>

"Well. Headstone's not here." Elena informed her as she threw a stack of papers back onto the table hoping that she might be able to find a note to where it was but there was no sign of anything.

"Alright, don't get all bitchy on me. We'll find it." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she walked around the room. "Oh, you're all bottled up. You need a release. Maybe we can find you a voodoo doll or something, we'll put ridiculously long brown hair on it and make it's eyes all wide and doe like and call it Grace." She muttered making the brunette glare over at her as she moved to one of Shane's draws reaching inside pulling out a stack of papers to reveal a bottle of Shane's herbs. "Ah, this should do the trick. Exactly what you need." She grinned as she flashed them the herbs. "The Professor's stack of herbs."

"We're not interested, Rebekah." Stefan told her in a firm voice as he continued to search the blonde couldn't help but scoff loudly.

"What happened to you? You were so much fun in the 20s." The Original remarked in a snide tone which only made the brunette feel a pang of jealousy in her stomach as she looked between the both of them.

Stefan scoffed as he rolled his eyes glancing over to the blonde who was still holding the herbs firmly in her hands. "I was a psychotic killer with no emotions in the 1920s."

"You may have been a killer, but you were dar from emotionless, Stefan." Rebekah reminded him glancing between the brunette and her boyfriend who still seemed in denial. "You had a blast." She grinned a little. "I know you remember. The jazz, the booze, our little table at Gloria's... Don't make me compel it out of you."

"C'mon, Stefan." Elena was quick to step forward and take the herbs off of the blonde if they were gonna have a little fun she was going to have to try to keep up with them both. "We can all have a little fun..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you." Rebekah nodded at the youngest vampire. "So now that we've established that fun is, in fact, possible, maybe you'd like to start having some?" She grinned at him cocking her hip out to the side. "Don't worry about the Professor. He won't be back anytime soon; I made sure of that."

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls over in the police station, Shane and Liz were both in an interrogation room sitting at a table. She had told him the reasons why she had arrested him about the accusation of the orchestration of the murder of 11 council members and Pastor Young.<p>

"You're accusing me of orchestrating a mass murder?" Shane blurted out looking over at the Sheriff. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" He had a fair point, this man who had hardly been in Mystic Falls five minutes ending 12 people's lives with no motive.

"It's Mystic Falls." Liz argued as she rolled her eyes, she had seem so much messed up stuff when someone tells her that she was sure this guy could have been responsible she had to follow-up on it, especially considering he was the Professor of Occult studies at Whitmore college. "It's actually one of the _least_ ridiculous things I've heard."

* * *

><p>Just outside of the interrogation room watching the live action on a TV screen Bonnie sat there with her father arms crossed over her chest, she wasn't happy that they had dragged Shane into all of this accusing him of all these outrageous things.<p>

"He already explain this Dad. Pastor Young came to him for help. He was crazy." Bonnie tried to level with her father but she could only see the good in Shane, only believe that he would want to help people not blow them up in a crazed suicide attempt.

Rudy couldn't help but roll his eyes as his daughters naïvety. "No, he was grief-stricken and Shane took advantage of it." He answered in a stern voice.

"And somehow talked him into killing a house full of people?" Bonnie scoffed as she looked over at her father. "It doesn't make any sense." She added shaking her head looking back down at the screen to see Shane looking away from Sheriff Forbes.

"I've met people like this, Bonnie." Rudy explained glancing across at his daughter. "They're fast-talking, they're charismatic, they're manipulators. They prey on the weak-minded." Like his daughter for one who had been manipulated and twisted by the supernatural ways of Mystic Falls she had been all too happy to trust Shane.

"Mmm." The witch nodded her head as she narrowed her eyes a little taking the hint that her own father was calling her weak-minded. "And you're worried that he's doing it to me. That's why you brought him in, isn't it?" She scolded in a dark voice.

"No." Rudy answered quickly shaking his head. "We brought him in because April Young told us what he did." He informed him with information he probably shouldn't have been passing around but his daughter looked up at him wide-eyed. "Rebekah Mikaelson confirmed it. He confessed to her." He added and the teen couldn't help but scoff shaking her head of course one of the Mikaelson's had to be involved in this.

Standing up from her chair she looked over to the door that would lead into the interrogation room. "I'm going in there."

Rudy stood up also giving her a stern fatherly look from across the room. "Bonnie, no, you're not."

"If he's gonna tell anyone what he did, it's me." She argued in a sure voice, he trusted her and she trusted him more than anyone in her life at the moment. "Unless of course you think I'm too weak-minded." She added in a snide tone before taking off into the room opening the door to see Sheriff Forbes turn around and giving her an impatient look.

"Bonnie, now is not he time." She tried to usher her back out of the room but Rudy came up behind her with a tired look on his face, maybe if she just tried they would be able to move on with the interrogation faster.

"Let her talk." Rudy assured her as both of the authority figures rose and walked from the room shutting the door firmly closed behind them.

Bonnie took a seat opposite her teacher with a frown on her face as he joked. "I think your Dad's confused about the format of a parent-teacher conference." But the witch wasn't in the mood for joking this was a serious situation with serious accusations against him.

"I'm so sorry." The witch whispered shaking her head a little. "Rebekah told them you confused. I know she's lying." She added she was sure the Original would do anything to barge them out-of-the-way in the race for the cure.

The Professor leaned forward so he could only speak to her and the microphone in the room wouldn't be able to pick up on what he was saying. "You know, the truth is, she's not." He admitted in a low tone which made the teen look at him wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert house Damon pulled up outside checking his phone every five seconds to see if his girlfriend had rung but he had heard nothing from her and was beginning to get a little worried but it was true what she said, she had been taught to fight and trained by an Original so her fighting skills were good but so was her sneaking skills.<p>

"Still no word?" Matt quizzed as they both walked up to the porch of the house, Damon glanced up at him creasing his eye brows. "From Grace or Jer." He couldn't help but be concerned too, these people were his friends no matter what had happened in the past he had known them his whole life and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to them.

"Nope. Nothing." Damon muttered as he opened the door for him and the human walked inside giving him a thankful smile before closing the door behind him hearing the lock twist immediately, there was obviously still some tension there after everything that had happened between the two of them, but honestly it was no love lost for Damon.

Sighing the vampire walked back to his car digging his phone out of his pocket again dialling his girlfriend, no matter how busy she could have been she still made a deal with him and he had trusted her enough for her to have to keep that deal. Tapping his foot against the ground he leaned carelessly against his car looking back at the Gilbert house for a long minute.

"Hello, this is Grace's phone but I'm afraid she's a little _tied up_ at the moment..." A gut wrenching British voice spilled down the speaker which made Damon flinch as he pushed off of the car standing in an almost protect stance although there was nothing he could do from where he was.

"Kol." He hissed as he searched his pockets for his keys frantically trying to find them. "I swear to God if you lay a single finger on her I'll rip your heart out myself." He threatened although the threat seemed empty as the Original just chuckled down the line. "What the hell are you doing there? What do you want with her?"

"Actually it's not her that I wanted. I originally wanted my brothers Hunter but that idea flew out the window when this young vampire got involved. Now I have another plan which does involve you." He informed him, the younger vampire was about to tell him to get lost but he knew that he had Grace and that he was going to use that against him. "Now, I'd suggest you get down here and try to save her before it's too late, don't you agree, darling?" He was now talking to the brunette whom sounded muffled and weak. "The clocks ticking, mate." With that the line went dead.

* * *

><p>The raven haired vampire was really left with no options, he didn't want Grace to get killed just because he had given her enough free will and be unlucky enough for the impulsive Original to get involved with everything. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it but as he stood opposite the hybrid informing him of what was happening he could see Klaus' eyes darkening.<p>

"Are you kidding me!?" Klaus hollered angrily after hearing that Grace had been capture by his younger brother. He wasn't sure whom he was more angry at Kol for hurting what he thought belonged to him or Damon for being stupid enough to leave the brunette in charge of something so important. "You left her in town to help the Hunter kill the vampires?!" He nodded again. "Alone!?" Another nod. "I thought you cared about her, not wanted to get her kill!"

"I would never want anything to hurt Grace. Ever." Damon informed him as he took an intimidating step towards him but it didn't seem to work on the hybrid who was radiating with anger. "She was broken and lost when she came to visit me last night. I gave her a reason to want to keep going, I gave her a purpose when she thought she didn't have one. So she didn't end up an emotionless bitch with no humanity because believe me, Klaus, she's one bad family moment away from flipping it." He informed him and the hybrid began to pace the room.

Letting up a heavily sigh Damon looked over at him with hopelessness in his bright blue eyes as the hybrid took a minute. "Listen, whatever our differences are and however much I hate to admit it, we both know we have deep feelings for Grace and we both want her to be safe." The vampire reminded him as he restrained from any unwanted additions to his statement. "You need to call your brother and try to talk him down for a while. For Grace." He knew by adding that he had Klaus eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Idiot." Klaus muttered angrily as he pulled his phone from his back pocket but never breaking intense eye contact with the raven-black haired vampire. "Begin to drive down there and I will talk to my brother, see if I can get him to hold off on torturing her. After all, it seemed like it was you he was more interested him." He added making the younger vampire nod and walk from the room quickly shutting the door behind him.

Dialling his brothers number he waited for him to answer as he did he heard a delicate cooing coming down the speaker. "Shh, darling, shh. I'm trying to talk to your sire-master. Shh..." He muttered, the older brother could almost hear the heavy smirk on his face as he held back a growl.

Klaus knew that he couldn't give his younger brother the satisfaction of knowing how that him hurting Grace would be affecting him, so he knew he had to play it cool and act as if he didn't care. "Little brother. Just two days home and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess." He smirked a little as he paced around the room.

"C'mon, Nik. I was just having some fun." He announced as he continued to stalk around the brunette who sat tied to a bar chair with frayed ropes, weakly looking up at him through almost angered chocolate-brown eyes and being gagged up a dirty rage. "The newborns were just the start, they were a good chase but your little sired vampire is so much more fun to play with..."

"Those vampires were for my Hunter." The hybrid growled at him as he clenched his fist tight an angered look on his usually calm face. "And Grace is _mine_, so I suggest you back off, brother. You've had whatever sick fun you wanted, now let her return home so she can lick her wounds." He announced as he heard a loud chuckle coming from his brother.

"Don't you mean so _you_ can lick her wounds." Kol answered hearing a small growl coming from the tied up vampire who struggled against the ropes which didn't seem to move and were tied far too tight almost cutting off all the circulation to her wrists.

Klaus chose to ignore his brothers crude comments and continued. "Avoid anymore trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box." He threatened darkly but this only made the younger brother chuckle in a low voice as he leaned back casually against the wall looking directly at Grace.

"Hey. No need to be nasty about it."

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol." He ordered as the hybrid stared intently at one of his paintings trying to extinguish his anger. "Stay away from the Gilbert boy and stay away from what is mine. You understand?"

"Fine..." Kol breathed out rolling his eyes before a sickening smile pulled over his face as he heard his lips. "I won't touch either of them. You have my word." With that the younger brother hung up as he heard the roar of an engine cut off. "Show time, darling." He smirked down at the brunette whom just looked back up at him weakly.

* * *

><p>Climbing from his car Damon scanned his surroundings for a quick moment before venturing forth towards the bar, the music had died down to a soft thudding by now but still there was no noises heard from within as the raven-black haired vampire approached pushing the door open to see the bloody mess inside.<p>

He hadn't quite decided if the silences of the bar was a good thing or bad, but what he did know was that it made him feel uneasy as he glided across the room following the trail of blood, he prayed it wasn't Grace's. Moving towards the storage box at the back of the bar he walked inside to see a little figure tied to a chair breathing shallow head down.

"Grace." Damon whispered as he crossed the room lifting her head to look into her half hooded eyes, he pulled the gag from her mouth hanging it loosely around her neck and she coughed a little as he got to work on the ropes that were still digging painfully into her wrists. "Don't worry, Gracie. I'm gonna get you out..."

Her eyes went wide as she looked behind him, he followed her fearful gaze to see Kol standing in the doorway a heavy smirk on his lips as he held a new bottle of bourbon in his hands. "Actually, mate. Neither of you are going anywhere..." He informed them both as he took a long swig from the bottle and then zipping across the room to snap his neck.

Grace screamed as she watched her boyfriend drop to the floor with a loud thud. "Damon!" She hollered and this only made the Original smirk more as he looked up at her through his dazzling eyes. "You ass!" She hissed.

"You know, I like it a lot better when you _couldn't_ speak." He informed her in a soft voice leaning down to pull the gag up around her mouth again to stop her from talking again but her eyes were fixed on Damon's lifeless body as Kol began to haul him around cutting him with a knife to bleeding him of the vervain in his system, the brunette screamed into the gag in protest but the Original would only smirk and continue. "There. I think that should about do it..." He muttered watching as more blood seeped from the wound.

It seemed like centuries before Damon finally woke up but when he finally opened his eyes the small girl next to him let out a breathy sigh into her cloth gag looking over at him through tortured chocolate-brown eyes. "G-Grace?" He whispered looking over at her when suddenly the impulsive Original walked back into the room holding a wooden stake throwing it back and forth in his hands playfully.

His eyes seemed to brighten up when he saw the raven-black haired vampire growling venomously at him. "Ah, good. You're awake, took your time..." He muttered as he cut the ropes from around his wrists looking directly into his eyes compelling him with a sickening gleeful look on his face. "Don't move until I say so." He whispered looking deeper into his tranquil orbs. "I want you to take this stake and stab your lovely girlfriend wherever you wish..." He ordered and without a second though he took the stake and violently darted it straight into her stomach she called out leaning her head back in pain.

"Gracie. I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he slipped the bloody stake from her gut, she was breathing hard against the gag looking back up at him nodding, she knew that it wasn't really him doing this, she understood. "You asshole!" He growled towards the Original who couldn't help but laugh at his fun and games. "If you're going to kill one of us, then just kill me." The brunette moaned in protest but the vampire stood his ground.

"I'm not going to kill either of you, I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled." Kol answered in a sure voice smirking a little as he stalked around the two of them.

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen." Damon hissed loudly as he rubbed Grace's arm softly trying to sooth her as her wound continued to heal over, it was an uncomfortable process and she could still feel the sore pricking of the healing new skin as it continued to close and stop the internal bleeding.

"You ought to be thanking me." Kol announced looking down at them both to see the deathly looks in their eyes. "I mean, I didn't end up killing your girlfriend why I very easily could have. Plus, do you really want that cure found? Sure she'd be unsired from Klaus but who's to say those feelings aren't real, hmm?" He quizzed earning a deep growl from the older vampire in front of him.

"She doesn't have real feelings for him. They're all fake."

"I guess you'll never find out, because you'll never be able to find the cure. I bet you'd just love to rip my brother's head off, yes? Well, I have a better way you can get back at him... You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're gonna find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him." He announced before turning to look over at the younger vampire he smirked a little walking over and pulling the ropes off of her wrists. "Snap her neck." He ordered before walking for the room as he walked across the bar he heard a loud snap followed by a soft thud.

* * *

><p>The young Hunter had found his way back to the Gilbert house and had been greeted by Matt who was a little shocked to see him and surprised by his behaviour as he continued to load his gun as the human stood opposite him watching with a concerned look on his face, but he knew a visit from Kol was enough to get anyone spooked.<p>

"Jer, it's over." Matt told him. "You can put all this away." He informed as he walked around the table to see the Hunter shove the magazine into a pistol at full speed, he had never seen Jeremy this worked up before.

"Ok... Well, Grace and Damon should be back anytime soon, he told me that Klaus was going to speak with Kol and he was going to let Grace go free so you don't need to go through all this..."

"Seriously? You still trust Damon?"

Matt scoffed loudly from where he stood in front of his friend. "No, of course I don't. I never did trust Damon, but I do trust Grace, she is our friend, Jer. She's our family and she'll do anything for you. And... And he seems to change when he's around her-"

"He was only doing all that so he could get the cure for Grace. He couldn't care less about me; he only wants the map."

"Well, you're my friend and I care about you." The human informed him making the Hunter sigh a little as he looked up at the blond.

"I know what I have to do, Matt. I really want to get the cure for Elena and for Grace and for anyone else who wants it, but... I just - I don't know how I'm gonna do this." He whispered looking down as the stake in his hand making the other human nod in understanding.

"Listen, I really have to get to work, I think that you should come with me... We can have a drink and talk." So he could keep an eye on him, not that he was going to tell Jeremy that, he didn't want the Hunter to think that he was concerned for him.

* * *

><p>Back in Shane's office the room was lowly lit and smoke was filling the room as the younger Salvatore brother walked around the room looking at all the junk the Professor kept around, to him it all meant nothing but he was sure it all had some kind of story. Both the girls were sat at the desk talking quietly.<p>

"So much random crap in here..." Elena muttered as she looked around to see her boyfriend inspecting an old styled knife keenly.

The blonde laughed a little from where he sat opposite her. "Crap, maybe. Random, no." She shook her head. "Looks like Shane has a bit of an afterlife fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, the Han dynasty soul vase..." She glanced over at Stefan to see he was still holding the knife in his hand. "And that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife. Brutal way to die, but at least you appease the Gods."

Stefan smirked a little. "Since when did you become such an artefact expert?"

"I enjoy other cultures, Stefan. I know that might be hard for you to understand, considering you're dating a child who only thinks about herself..." She smirked looking across at Elena whom zipped across the room taking the knife from Stefan and launching it over at her but the Original was too quick and caught it right before it could hit her. "Did you really expect me to start liking you because we're working together?" She scoffed a little and the youngest vampire narrowed her eyes. "I mean, I can understand why Grace wanted to erase every memory she had of you..."

The door suddenly opened behind them and the three were quick to disappear from his sight, he looked around for a moment before walking into the room spotting a shelf of books removing all the leather bound novels and tapping the wall as it made a hollow noise, sliding a panel back he reveal a large stone.

There was a loud whoosh of air and the man was slammed around looking down into a set of icy blue eyes that belonged to the Original. She tightened her grip around his throat. "Good. You found it." She announced with a perfect smile on her lips. "Question is who are you?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Mystic Falls Police Station in the back interrogation room where Shane was sat alone looking down at his hands when suddenly the door creaked open in front of him and a very timid Bonnie walked into the room shutting the door firmly shut behind her.<p>

"Told me dad to give us a minute." She informed him as she took a seat opposite him, the timid look was looking a lot more angry now but she still tried to hide it. "You can talk." She told him in confidence.

Shane's eyes flickered up to the room in the corner of the ceiling which was a little unsettling for him, she was asking him to admit to everything he had done. "Are you sure about that?" He nodded towards it but she just shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah. I don't lie. I'm not you." She informed him in a harsh voice which only made him roll his eyes.

"Look. I was always gonna tell you the truth." He informed her and she held back the urge to scoff loudly at his statement and he sighed heavily. "I just kept putting it off because I was worried how you'd react."

"Bad." She replied to him darkly narrowing her light brown eyes. "That's how I react to murder."

"I'm not a killer, Bonnie." He tried to explain but the judgmental look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to trust him any more. "Pastor Young was depressed-"

"I've heard this." She rolled her bright brown eyes not wanting to hear the entire story of how he was a saint and he helped him. "Skip to the part where you convince him to _massacre 11 people_." She hissed at him.

"It wasn't a massacre." He replied to her shaking his head. "It was a ritual. It was something necessary to raise Silas and get the cure that your friends so desperately want..."

She began to think about her friends and the humanity they still had even though they were vampires, if they knew the trouble and pain this had all be causing they wouldn't want anything to do with it. "If they knew people had to die-"

"It doesn't matter if they die." Shane told her quickly impatience to his voice as she looked back at him confused. "Silas will bring them back."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Atticus replied in a soft voice. "I'm just passionate." He informed which only made her roll her eyes in a sickened way.

Standing up Bonnie had heard enough of his lies and bull so she decided to just leave but not before adding. "You're full on crazy." She told him in a cold voice before turning around and walking towards the door.

Do you remember our first session?" Shane quizzed as she placed her hand on the door handle about it twist it and walk out but this made her stop and look over her shoulder at him. "It was about your Grams, right? You thought every time you did magic you were causing her pain. Aren't you curious to what's happening to her now?" He quizzed knowing that he was tugging at her heart-strings. "Wouldn't you like to see her again?"

* * *

><p>Her rich-chocolate brown orbs flickered open as she lay on her side on the cold ground of the large, icy cold storage locker. Pushing up off of the hard floor beneath her she sat on her knees for half a second trying to get her head straight trying to figure out what had happened and how she had ended up here in this state. Rubbing the side of her head she suddenly remember everything from Kol torturing her to Damon snapping her neck.<p>

The Original had been clumsy not to compel her, or perhaps it had all been part of his sick twisted games all along, but now she knew she had an advantage to try to find her boyfriend before he could kill the Hunter thus ruining their chances of getting the cure, Damon ending up with the Hunter's curse which she knew from personal experience wasn't exactly a party and maybe most importantly lose more of her family than she already had.

Her car was still outside of the now abandoned bar in the almost empty town surrounded by vacation homes placed in the middle of no where. She was surprised to see her keys were placed in the front seat still, it all seemed far too convenient for her liking but she knew despite everything she'd have to get back to Mystic Falls as quick as she could.

Sitting in the car she pushed her key into the ignition turning the engine over with a prominent stutter which worried her, she hadn't kept her car in the best state and was beginning to wonder if it would even make the quick trip back but she had to keep hope alive as she pressed her foot down violently on the gas pedal taking off down the road, skidding around the corner way faster than the speed limit allowed.

Every now and then she would try to call Damon, but it seemed to go straight to voicemail which concerned her, when she tried Jeremy he didn't answer either which made her stomach turn fearfully. She prayed to God that the vampire hadn't already gotten to him. When she finally saw the sign for Mystic Falls she let out a heavy sigh picking up the speed holding her pressing her foot faster to the gas pedal trying to decide where to stop first, she knew Matt would be working, it seemed like a safe place to start.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Grill, Matt was using an old rag to dry off a newly cleaned table stacking the plates and cups up onto a tray about to balance his way back to the kitchen but when he saw the raven-haired vampire approach he couldn't help but feel a little nervous tickle in the back of his throat as he stared back into his icy blue orbs.<p>

Sighing heavily Damon questioned. "Don't you ever take the night off?" If there wasn't such an icy edge to the vampires tone Matt could have sworn he was trying to tease him but the dark look on his face told him otherwise.

"I took two days off to help you at the lake house, remember?" The human reminded him in a sour tone, those had turned out to be the worst two days off he could have taken, after being attacked by several vampires and then almost served up on a silver platter by the hybrid he had felt pretty damn betrayed. "I almost got killed."

Rolling his eyes the older vampire didn't want to have to deal with the human any longer as he began to scan the bar for the Hunter not being able to see him anywhere. "Where's Jeremy?" He quizzed in a rough voice feeling his fangs pushing uncomfortably against his gums unable to control them.

"He's in the back I think..." Matt answered shrugging his shoulders, he had been too busy trying to work to keep up tabs on the Hunter, but the older Salvatore brother made a small noise in the back of his throat as he stepped around the human and began to head towards the back of the Grill.

Just as Damon vanished from sight the door to the Grill opened and in ran the small brunette looking flustered and breathing hard looking around the room frantically searching each face for someone she knew, someone she could trust. Creasing his eye brows the human crossed the room placing his hand on her shoulder making her jolt and turn around to be looking at him through wide chocolate-brown eyes.

"Matt. Thank God." She whispered shaking her head a little before looking back up at him trying to calm her breathing to a steady rate. "Have you seen Damon anywhere? I've been looking for him but I can't find him." She informed him in a small voice and he creased his eye brows looking down at her.

"Uh, yeah. He was just in here looking for Jer... I told him that he was in the back." There was a flash of panic in the brunette's eyes as she continued to look up at the human with a startled look on her face muttering a thanks under her breath before turning to see the heavy crowd behind her cursing a little.

* * *

><p>Shoving his way through the heaving crowd the bright blue-eyed vampire caught sight of his prey sitting up at the bar, the Hunter glanced over at him once wondering what was wrong and as soon as he saw a shift the vampires stance and a dark look in his eyes he knew something was most definitely wrong.<p>

"Damon." A soft voice came from behind him and he turned suddenly to look at the small brunette in front of him, she reached up and stroked his face gently looking deep into his icy, torn eyes. "Damon, you have to listen to me; you can't hurt Jeremy. Kol has compelled you to want to kill him but you have to be strong, you have to fight this." She whispered almost hopelessly.

He gazed deeply into her desperate chocolate-brown orbs for a couple of long seconds, trying to fight the urge inside of him but he just turned away looking back over at the bar stool where Jeremy had sat to see he was gone now. Growling deep in his throat he moved through to the back room to see a metal panel had been slid across and the Hunter had made his way into the underground tunnels they all knew all too well.

"Damon, please, no. I can't fight you, you're too strong." She whispered as she caught his arm looking up at him. "Please you need to try. I'm begging you." She whimpered looking up into his eyes but within another second he had disappeared from her sight leaving her alone in the back room bewildered and concerned.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was deep into the underground railway tunnels holding his pistol out in front of him a flashlight attached to it so he could find his way in the almost complete dark of the tunnels when suddenly he heard a voice coming from way behind him, it echoed around him and made him even more nervous.<p>

"Jeremy!" Damon's voice called loudly bouncing off the walls. "Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do!" He added making the Hunter move a little faster pressing his hands to the wall to try to escape or at least find an exit. "You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead. Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run!" He hollered as the Hunter continued to weave in and out of the endless tunnels. "I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!"

* * *

><p>Back in Professor Shane's office, the blonde Original was torturing the unknown man by slicing his leg open with a knife, so painfully slow that each piercing of the skin seemed worst than the last. He tried his best to hold back his shouts of pain but he couldn't help it.<p>

"All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you..." Rebekah negotiates as she brings the knife up to her mouth to lick it off, it tasted disgusting and tangy which is when she knew it was spiked with vervain. "You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled..." He shrugged her shoulders.

Stefan voice came from behind her from where he was sat with his girlfriend, Elena was never one to agree to the idea of torturing someone, but the Original was right they had to know where this guy was coming from and whom sent him. "Or maybe someone compelled him before he ingested it."

"He was after the headstone. We need to know who sent him."

"Ok. Fine." The younger vampire rolled his forest green eyes. "So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want." He suggested a more humane way of dealing with this man.

"That's not a bad idea." Elena spoke up nodding her head making the blonde roll her eyes gently before looking over at the human who was now grunting and groaning in pain, blood was seeping from his mouth down his chin which made them all wonder what was happening.

Stefan wandered over to him and grabbed the man by his cheeks, pressing his fingers hard against his jaw to make his mouth open to reveal the bloody mess inside. "He just bit off his own tongue..." He announced earning two looks from the women around him.

"So, he does know something..." Rebekah muttered nodding her head, before she could react the man snatched the deadly sharp knife from her hand and jabbed it violently into his own neck ending his own life before Stefan had the chance to even try to save him, the three watched him in shock.

"I guess he was compelled..."

"Was it my bastard brother or yours?" The blonde announced in a growl but the younger Salvatore brother shook his head gently.

Stefan sighed. "Maybe it's option number three. There's another team in the race."

* * *

><p>Over in the Mystic Falls police interrogation room, the young witch was pacing back and forth looking over at the Professor every now and then. She knew that he knew exactly how to make her do something play on her guilt, tug on her heart-strings, use her family the things she held most dear to her.<p>

"You're saying if I help you raise Silas you can bring my Grams back? Don't play on my guilt, Shane." She ordered in a deathly low voice, he had already lied to her once and she just didn't want to fall for it again, she didn't want to be played for the fool anymore.

"I'm not playing on anything." Shane answered in a soft voice as he looked over at her as she continued to pace. "This is the truth. You told me what happened. Your reckless use of magic is the reason-"

She had trusted him with that information and now he was going to use it against her to make her feel even more guilty. The one person she thought she would be able to trust not to judge her for using the dark magic she had used and here he was bringing it up as if it was something so casual. "Don't."

"... Is the reason those spirits are torturing her on the Other Side." He finished his sentence but this only increased the witches anger deep inside of her.

"Don't."

"Hurting her again and again and again." Shane knew he if he pushed the witch enough she would explode but this wasn't the reaction he was quite hoping for.

"I said don't!" She screamed at him angrily looking over at him with almost completely black eyes as the Professor felt a searing pain running through his hand, it felt as if the bones were twisting and snapping uncomfortably under the skin.

"Ah! My hand!" He growled as he raised his hand to look at it before looking over at the furious look on the witches face, there was a deep level of concentration yet it look overly easy for her to be causing this much pain. "You can't stop, can you? All this power that you're feeling, you actually like it, don't you?" He accused causing a sickening smile to pull across her lips, this only seemed to cause Shane more pain. "Look at yourself, Bonnie. Look at yourself, Bonnie!" He ordered.

The door swung open behind the witch but she continued to torture the Professor sitting across from her. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Mayor Hopkins voice was startled and alarmed from where he stood in the door way.

Quickly the witch grabbed a glass of water from the table and threw it onto the floor to create a line of water which suddenly ignited into a roaring flame that Rudy wouldn't be able to cross, he had never seen his daughter like this before and he had to admit it was scaring him a little. "Get out of here!"

Rudy was trying his hardest to get through to her, he was her father and he knew her better than anyone, even this Professor Shane. "Bonnie, stop!"

Shane looked over at the mayor wide-eyed shaking his head still a numbing pain in his hand that was trailing up his arm towards his elbow. "You can't reason with her, Mayor. She's lost control."

"Bonnie, baby, baby. Please!" He pleaded with her watching as she didn't even acknowledge he was there anymore, his eyes shot across to the Professor whom just gulped and took whatever the witch threw at him. "Do something!"

Shane was quick to act using his own hypnosis against her. "Bonnie..." He breathed out quietly and she looked down at him her pupils were dilated and breathing was shallow rasps. "Bonnie, look at me. Now take a deep breath. I'm right here with you. You are in complete control." He could feel the power being pulled from the room as her expression began to die down. "That's it."

The fire finally finishes leaving a watery puddle on the floor as the witch looked down at Atticus who was looking at his hand in wonder, she had conjured up all that power so quickly it had taken even him by surprise. By pushing her buttons he had turned her into crazy powerful witch without even trying.

As a single tear slid slowly down her face she took off from the room avoiding her fathers touch as he watched her run away concerned, looking back at the Professor there was almost a look of awe on his face. "Your daughter... Is a prodigy. With my guidance... She could be one of the most powerful witches in the world... But without it - whew - she's a time bomb." He muttered, but Rudy wasn't sure if he trusted this man with the mental stability of his daughter.

* * *

><p>Over in the corner of Professor Shane's room Stefan and Elena were talking quietly about what had just happened, he was comforting her rubbing her arm softly. Rebekah rolled her eyes when suddenly she saw an annoying flashing in the corner of her eye, looking over Stefan's phone was ringing, she smirked as she wandered over seeing Grace's number flash up, pressing answer she held the phone to her ear as she walked from the room.<p>

"Ah, it's the unwanted Gilbert sister, how nice it is to talk to you again since our last meeting. How have you been holding up since the abandonment of your family, whose shoulder have you chosen to cry on, Niklaus's or Damon's... Or both."

"Rebekah." Grace hissed a little as she wandered through the seemly endless tunnels, of course after all of this both Elena and Stefan would have chosen to be working with her. "I really need to speak with Stefan, is he there?"

"Hmm, yes, he is here, but I don't imagine he is going to want to be speaking with you because he is currently with the one person who hates you more than you hate yourself, darling." She smirked hearing a short growl coming down the speaker. "But perhaps this is something that I can help with..."

Grace really was at her wit's end and unsure of who else to turn to, she knew that both Originals had worked together at one point and maybe the little sister could turn him around and make him uncompel her lover. "Kol has compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and I... It's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure then maybe you can come help..." She whispered, the blonde didn't answer she just stood there for a long minute. "Ok." She whispered before hanging up.

A heavy sigh came from behind the Original as she turned to see both Elena and Stefan standing there. "Well, this is a little awkward, isn't it?" She smirked a little as the younger vampire snatched his phone back.

* * *

><p>Damon was pushing his way through the rocky tunnels as he tried his best to not want to kill the Hunter but there was nothing he could do, he was compelled. "Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled?" He hollered loudly knowing Jeremy would be able to hear him. "Don't stop!" He added as he moved a little faster hoping that the teen would be able to find a way out of there soon.<p>

A strange smell filled the air as the vampire continued to pace through the tunnels, it was metallic and delicious, almost making his mouth water and that was when he knew that Jeremy must have cut himself. "Seriously?" He called his fangs pushing through his gums again, now he knew the Hunter's location which was bad news. "You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?"

Zipping through the tunnels following the scent he stopped when he saw a jacket laying on the ground, it was Jeremy's. Picking it up he inspected it for a long minute anticipating it when the Hunter jumped out of the shadows, the raven-black haired vampire put him in a headlock gnawing into his arm before throwing him to the floor.

"Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters." He reminded the teen looking down at him with almost completely black eyes, a dark demonic look on his usual carefree face.

"It was worth a shot." Jeremy answered as he pulled out his revolver and fired a couple of rounds into Damon's abdomen sending the vampire to his knees holding his stomach that was being splintered with wooden bullets.

Damon groaned in pain as he looked across at the Hunter. "You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart." He commanded with a hurt look on his face, it wasn't like he wanted to die, he just sat no other way around this and the teen could take him down now that he was wounded. "I'm not gonna be able to stop myself. Jeremy, you are a Hunter. You know you want to."

Climbing to his feet the younger Gilbert stared down at him with a dark look on his face, but his mind kept flickering back to Grace, she would go completely off the rails without her lover and she would end up hating him for it.

"Do it." The gun was already aimed down at the vampire who had a hard look on his face as he stared down the barrel of the gun before looking up into the teens torn eyes. "Do it!" He growled as he was taken over by his compulsion unable to resist anymore, the last thing he heard was a loud bang filling the room and then nothing.

"Ow." Damon muttered when he finally woke back up, the Hunter had missed by miles firing a shot into his head, sure it would give him a head start but the vampire still wanted to kill him, even more so now. "Ugh. Stupid, idiot, borderline brain-dead moron!" He growled as he pushed himself up off the dirty floor. "That was dumb, Jeremy. You should've killed me when you had the chance..." He called his voice echoing in the tunnels around him.

He saw a sticky liquid on the floor of the tunnels and knew immediately that it was Jeremy's blood, still the Hunter hadn't bandaged his hand, it was a foolish move because now the vampire could get to him with ease.

* * *

><p>Over at the Mikaelson mansion, the impulsive younger brother was wandering through the house aimlessly waiting to get word that Jeremy Gilbert was dead, as he was about to exit a room his path was blocked by his younger sister whom looked up at him through her dazzling bright blue orbs.<p>

"Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills that Hunter, Nik will not be please." She smirked up at him earning a sickening smile from her older brother.

"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't." He informed her, he had been very clever in using someone else to do his dirty work and be using someone his older brother hated so much it was really the cherry on top.

"Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." The blonde answered in a thickly sarcastic voice as her older brother shoved past her about to leave but when he felt a sharp point pushing against his back he stopped actually looking afraid for that short moment.

"You've really dagger me?"

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over." Rebekah concluded, was she actually even considering this, she was becoming as bad as Klaus. Was the cure really worth losing her brother over, she wondered.

"And then you're no better than Niklaus." He growled out at her as she looked back at him with an angered look on her face, she really was willing to do anything. "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them - Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering." He brought their moral older brother into it. "This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't been found yet. Just imagine what happens if it is."

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." She hissed back but before she knew it her older brother zipped around to face her wielding the white oak stake pointing it directly at her heart. "Kol!"

"I won't let you raise Silas." There was a cold fear in his voice when he mentioned the name, obviously this was something that had gotten to the Original over the years and now they were all talking about risking raising him to get the cure for their own selfish needs.

A sudden flash of light broke the two apart as Klaus stood in front of his little sister a firm look on his face. "Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol." He ordered but before he could make him the younger brother slipped from the room at vampire speed, the hybrid slowly turned to face his sister whom looked distort.

Her breathing was erratic as she looked up at her older brother with a taken back look on her face. "He was going to kill me!"

"Well, then I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling." He teased trying to reach out to her again, so they could be brother and sister and look past everything but when her shocked face turned stoney and hard he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy, saving her life wasn't going to make up for everything he had done to her.

"Burn in hell." She hissed before turning, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and walking from the house on her own, she had never felt so alone and cold in the world.

* * *

><p>Sprinting through the deep forest Jeremy had finally found a way out of the tunnels which he was glad about, but it seemed that his trail of blood had led the blood-thirsty vampire straight to him. The Hunter was frantically trying to bandage his hand with a piece of misplaced cloth, but juggling that and his weapons.<p>

* * *

><p>The scent of blood had led the older vampire from the tunnels into the thick forest on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He continued to follow it when he suddenly heard a whoosh of air from behind him, he could smell her sweet, scared scent before he saw her pale face under the beautiful moonlight.<p>

"Damon, stop..." She whispered as she took a couple of timid steps towards him, he was looking at her but his look wasn't meeting her eyes, so ashamed of what he was doing and unable to stop himself. "Please. I know you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop." Her voice was almost nothing in the soft dancing wind around them.

His eyes flickered up to see the pleading look in her dark-brown orbs that were fixed on his face. "I can't." He whimpered shaking his head, she wasn't used to seeing him like this, so hopeless and deeply unhappy.

"Yes, you can." She took another couple of steps towards him reaching out and capturing his hand within her own, but he moved back away from her shaking his head. "You're strong enough to resist this Damon. Resist the urge to kill him. Resist the compulsion. I know that you are."

"Why, because Stefan did it for Elena?" He rasped out looking down at the ground. "Because our love is as epic as theirs?" he growled a little, she could feel a lump in her throat that she desperately tried to swallow over.

"Because I love you." Her voice cracked as she closed the gap between them looking up at his face which wouldn't look down at her for anything, she cupped his face with both of her hands and made him look into her eyes. "Because you love me. You've said it yourself you'd do anything for me. Because of this." Her hand slipped down to hold up the necklace that was holding her day-walking charm and the promise ring he had given to her. "So, please... Do this for me. For us." She hiccupped.

He was about to lean down and press his lips to her own when suddenly they heard a trickle of blood, followed by heavy panting and they both knew it was Jeremy. "I'm sorry, Grace." He whispered regretfully and within seconds he was gone from her arms zipping off into the close night air.

"Damon! No..." She whispered hopelessly as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket dialling a number she knew all too well. She wasn't really surprised when he answered after two short rings looking out into the dark forest she whimpered. "I need your help..."

* * *

><p>Jeremy cocked his pistol as he leaned back against the tree that was now slick with his blood from where it had seeped through the makeshift bandage. "Jeremy." A voice came from the other side of the tree, he stepped out to point the gun at the vampire standing there in front of him fangs pushing through his gums, eyes dark.<p>

The Hunter was so weak from his loss of blood that he couldn't even stand straight, his head was filled with a sickly dizziness which made his stomach turn uneasily. His head was spinning and he was pretty sure he was seeing double. "Shoot now." The vampire ordered in a low growl.

This time the teen didn't hesitate using his good had to fire a shot but it missed and hit the tree behind him as the vampire was moved away from the firing gun. He looked over weakly to see Klaus holding the younger vampire against a tree a deep growl in his throat as his grip tightened.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this..." The hybrid mused before snapping his neck making the raven-black haired vampire fall to the floor with a loud thud. Jeremy glanced over to see Grace standing there with a guilty yet relived look on her face. "Is that all you need, love?" He wandered over to her placing his large hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "You did the right thing by calling me." He informed her in a lower tone squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to happen in a blur after all the commotion had happened. The brunette had dropped the Hunter back off at the Gilbert house before returning home to see both Stefan and Elena standing in the foyer, she really didn't have time to be dealing with both of them at the moment but knew she was going to have to.<p>

"I need to go see Damon." She whispered walking past them into the cellar that he had locked her away in once upon at time. Walking into the room she sat him laying lifelessly on the floor, she had agreed to Klaus' decision to bled him out enough to make him weaker. She picked up a wooden stake that had been left on the floor running her fingers over it waiting patiently for him to wake up.

When he finally started to stir he looked around groaning in pain as she looked up at him, but she was quick to kneel down by his side with a supportive look on her young face. "Easy..." She whispered as she stroked his soft locks. "You lost a lot of blood." She informed him and he glanced up at her.

"So you bled me out?"

"Not personally..." She muttered shaking her head earning a hard look from him as she sighed putting her head down. "Klaus helped..." Suddenly all his memories flooded back, the hybrid was the one that had snapped his neck. "I wouldn't have been able to stop you from hurting Jeremy without him. You have to understand that I _needed_ him to help me, help you."

He let out a breathy sigh as he tried to sit up but resorted to be resting on his elbows, which even then seemed like too much for him. "You didn't really leave me much of a choice, Damon. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up in here. We don't have any vervain, so... This was the only way I could think of for weakening you."

"I'm sorry, are those your words or Klaus's?" He quizzed and a hurt look crossed over her face as she looked away shaking her head gently. "And I'm sure Klaus had a grand old time hacking and slashing my body to bleed me out..." He hissed but this time she stood up and walked over to the door about to leave. "What? So I don't even get any company now? Are visiting hours over?"

"I understand that you're pissed for what I did to you, Damon, and getting Klaus involved wasn't particularly the smartest idea, but I had to do something before you killed Jeremy. Rest. You'll understand in the morning." The brunette whispered as she pulled the door closed locking it tight looking at him through the bars as he laid down on the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered before walking away feeling a deep burning hurt in her chest.

* * *

><p>As she got to the top of the cellar stairs she saw two faces looking at her, one looked almost understanding but the other looked pissed. She really didn't want to have to deal with her sister, she'd seen enough of her to keep her away for a lifetime. "I'm really don't have the strength to be dealing with you right now, Elena."<p>

"Good, then you can just listen." The taller twin stepped forward to be standing directly in front of the older vampire. "I want to know why you didn't tell me all of this was happening. Jeremy is my little brother I deserved to know."

"I get it..." Grace nodded her head as she leaned against the wall looking completely drained. "I really do, Elena. He's your family and you deserved to know, but what could you have done to help our situation?" She questioned a hard tone to her exhausted voice. Grace was just sick of all this people turning against her, she wasn't the victim, she kept reminding herself. "I didn't want to worry you with the whole: my boyfriend is trying to kill your brother crap because you couldn't have done anything to stop it." She hissed at her.

The taller brunette took a step towards her. "Are you trying to punish me? For everything I did to you? I tried to apologise for that, Grace-"

"And what? I was supposed to forgive you just like that?" She looked up at her. "How do I even know you meant it, because it seemed everything you thought about me was pretty dark, Elena, and honestly I've wondered how long you've felt this way about me..." She hissed over at her as she pinched the bridge of her nose really trying to hold back. "Nothing is ever gonna be the same, no matter how much either of us apologise, what's been said has been said."

"You're hurt." Elena concluded as she nodded her head quickly looking down for a short moment before looking back up at her twin. "You're hurt and you're acting out. Grace, this isn't you."

"Yes, it is." She hissed as she took a threatening step towards her hurt and anger filling her gaze. "You've just never seen me what I don't want your acceptance and I don't want to answer to your every whim." She growled before turning around. "You know what? I think you should just leave." She walked through the house heading to her room emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

><p>Over in the Mystic Grill, both Bonnie and her father were sat at a table in the almost empty bar, it was really only people finish off coffees and the employees getting ready to close up shop for the night. "I owe you an apology." The young witch announced as she clasped her hand around her coffee mug.<p>

"You don't owe me anything." Rudy answered assuringly, he knew that she wasn't able to control herself and as much as it frightened him he knew he had to be there for his daughter no matter what because he never really had been before, she was the most important thing in his life and he needed to start showing her that. "I'm not happy to be right. I'm gonna get you some help."

"Help?" Bonnie tilted her head looking over at him. "Dad, I'm ok." She tried to assure it, but honestly she wasn't even sure if she even believed herself, especially after everything that had happened earlier.

Rudy couldn't help but scoff a little from where he sat opposite her, clearly she was in denial. "Are you kidding me?" His eye brows shot up.

The witch shrugged her shoulders a little trying to look past the deeply judgemental look on her fathers face. "I got angry, I admit, but I knew what I was doing." She told him in a firm voice.

"You lost control, and Shane said-"

She didn't even what to hear his name being mentioned, it flickered an unbelievable amount of anger in her. "Didn't we just establish that we couldn't trust him?" The witch reminded him with a hard edge to her voice. "He's trying to get under your skin." She added nodding her head.

"That only thing that got under my skin is what I saw, which is my daughter using dangerous magic!" His voice was raised but hushed enough that the people around him couldn't hear what they were talking about, not that they were paying much attention anyway, they were so busy with their own daily tasks. "And the fact that you don't think you need help means you need it even more."

* * *

><p>Wandering up onto the Gilbert porch Klaus knocked the door twice waiting patiently for someone to answer. When the door finally opened he smirked down at Elena who had Jeremy standing protectively behind her. "Good evening, Gilbert clan." He greeted them with a professional nod.<p>

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"I've come to fetch my Hunter. Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me." He informed them both with a sickening smile thinking that he might get them to hand him over.

"I think I'll pass. I've killed enough people for you today." Jeremy answered in a harsh tone standing by his sister.

"You think you're safer here? You actually want to be around your sister after she booted Grace out of your family..." He announced making the Hunter look down at the brunette with a shocked look on his face. "Oh..." The hybrid chuckled darkly. "You don't know... Well, yes, it's true and Grace isn't particularly taking it very well." He announced earning a hard look from Elena. "Well, anyway. Clearly you don't know Kol. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet."

Elena narrowed her eyes avoiding looking at her brother. "Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances."

"Fine. But when Kol does come - and he will come - be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground. And as for your, Hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finish our work tomorrow." He smirked before turning on his heels and walking away making the brunette slam the door shut.

Elena's phone began to vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and held it to her ear still not looking over at her younger brother. "Stefan."

"Hey, I just wanted to apologise again for not being there for your or Jer at the moment, are you guys ok?" He quizzed and she lied saying that they were fine and everything going great for them. "I just figure I should be here as extra security on Damon duty at the moment..." He announced and she agreed before telling him everything was fine, saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

"This is never gonna end." Jeremy hissed from where he stood at the kitchen table. "If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus us just gonna force me to kill more innocent people. How many is it gonna take, 10, 100?" He quizzed looking torn and desperate.

The brunette seemed to come to a realisation at that one moment as she looked up at her brother. "If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead." She announced with a dark look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey, another chapter done, so finally Grace stood up for herself and stopped looking for so much acceptance in her family, or at least in Elena, because in my mind to Grace family is the most important thing to her, which is right, it **_**is **_** why she holds everyone so close because she's so scared of losing them all.**

**Anyway enough of my babbling, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, alerting, favourting. I really do appreciate every one of you and I love you all :D**

**If you want to check out anymore of my pictures for Drace or Klace or anything Twisted Love related then check my Polyvore graciiieee . polyvore and my tumblr www . little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com to ask me anything or just check out what I have to offer in upcoming chapters**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter or story in a review :) thank you so much for reading and putting up with my lateness on updating ;)**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's girl (Amanda) - I'm really glad you loved the update, yeah, I really do like making it different from what's actually going on in the real TVD and I also am in love with the love triangle. I totally get what you're saying about not wanting to go back and forth between both guys, I really don't think that would be very nice of Grace to do that to them both and I honestly don't think that she would. I also wanted to hurt Elena very much when she said all that stuff, so I was glad that Grace finally got her say in this chapter :)<strong>

**Thenchick - Totally agree, Elena gets to go f*ck a duck sometimes and I am too anti-Elena at the moment, after what she has done to Grace, it's a no-no! ;)**

**xxxRena - Poor Gracie, indeed. No one deserves all of that, but Elena is really gonna get a taste of her own back stabbing medicine in chapters to come, trust me :)**

**smilin steph - Yeah, trying to decide which boy should be with Grace more is a little challenging as they both have their pros and cons stacked up against them but I think I know how I was this all to end :)**

**Nymartian - Mm-hmm, Elena really went all out and made Grace feel like crap, we never really got the answer to if Grace helped out Klaus but that doesn't mean it's not gonna be discussed in the next chapter ;) Drace scenes are always very cute to write**

**I3Elijah - Poor Grace, I agree :( Elena was totally out-of-order in what she said, I really want something magical to happen between Grace and Klaus is I guess we'll just have to see what I can conjure up ;)**

**Whitttyyy76 - Girl, I am totally with you, I am really Anti-Elena in the show and I think that it's coming off in my writing just a little ;) Which I'm not sure if good or bad because I feel like I'm turning people against her, but I just really don't like no humanity!Elena. I agree, treating Grace as if she wasn't her sister was a very harsh move, but I think Grace is really about to come into her own and just teach Elena a lesson.**

**SomebodyWhoCares - Poor Gracie :( I would love for Damon and Grace to take a little getaway, but at the moment it's just not the time for it unfortunately, but if he could do anything to stop her from hurting he totally would :D**

**David Fishwick - Aww thank you so much, honey :) I really enjoy Caroline and Tyler so I'd write their scenes all day long if I could. A lot of problems between Grace and Elena in this chapter were all caused by Rebekah yes, and now the sisters seem to be working against each other for the same thing which will be interesting :)**

**Kel107 - Thanks, girl. Really appreciate it :) I'm sure she'll see that being on Grace's bad side is a lot worse than having her with her :D**

**GingerDepphead - Thank you :D**

**Tvdlover87654 - Yes, I agree, we got to see into the complicated mind of Grace Gilbert for once, I mean, who better than to call you out on your worst fears than your own family, right? She's afraid and that's understandable because she's already lost so much in such a short time.**

**susl - No sisterhood between Grace and Elena and I think it's a very interesting dynamic to write and we'll finally see who people stand and who is loyal to who. I'll try to slip a couple of Klace scenes in because I think you may be my biggest Klace shipper ;) You seem to really stick by them through everything ;)**

**Annaelle - Hey, it's been a long time since I've seen a review from you, it's great to see that you're still reading the story, I sued to love reading your lovely long reviews and I remember you to be a big Drace shipper which I really love :) I definitely agree with what you say but I guess we'll have to see what I have in store for the love triangle ;) xx**

**TinyDancer365 - I know, I was crying too when Elena was saying all those things to Grace, but it's just gonna make her a stronger person, at least I hope ;) I guess we'll just have to see how Grace takes it :D**

**grapejuice101 - Elena was such a horrible sister in this chapter :( Soon she'll realize that it's better to have Grace with her than against her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	78. A View To A Kill

Twisted Love

Season Four

A View To A Kill

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>As the hunter jogged down the stairs he saw his older sister sitting in the kitchen at the table, sitting with a mug of coffee as she glanced down at her phone every now and then. "Elena." He whispered as he entered the room, she looked up at him with a tired smile. "What did Klaus mean yesterday? When he was speaking about you kicking Grace out?" He looked down at her to see the guilty look that crossed her face.<p>

"It's... It's a pretty complicated story, Jer." She informed him but he didn't seem to mind as he took a seat next to her with a waiting look on his face, the hunter's entire life was pretty complicated at the moment, he was sure he could deal with a little family drama, it actually sounded a lot better than planning to kill the impulsive Mikaelson brother.

Finally when Elena finished the entire story there was a mixture of confusion and hurt spreading across the teen's face. "Why would you say those things to her?" He whispered as he stood up, shaking his head gently not wanting to look at her at the moment. "We all need family right now, Elena. Every single one of us. You can't just make a decision for everyone and start kicking people out because you don't agree with some of the choices they've made..."

The vampire sighed heavily looking down at the table before looking up to meet the disappointed eyes of Jeremy. "It wasn't like I wanted to say it to her, I mean, I was compelled-"

"Yeah, compelled to tell the truth. It was a bad situation to be in, but this isn't the first time you've made her feel like an outsider among the people she should feel safe and secure around." He reminded her and the newborn sighed heavily. "No wonder she keeps running to Klaus, because at least she knows he'll never turn her away."

The brunette was taken back for a moment as she caught on to what her brother was saying, trying to pin everything on her. "Are you saying that Grace's dependency on Klaus is because of me and our fighting?" Elena looked up at the hunter surprised but he just shook his head gently.

"No, I'm just saying that fighting constantly with the people you're meant to turn to for comfort and support can't be easy. So, it isn't really any wonder that she'd find it somewhere else, even in Klaus..." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up giving her one finally look before sighing and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It had been a long brutal night for the other Gilbert sister, she hadn't been able to sleep at all and when she had finally got to sleep, she was plagued with horrific dreams of Klaus not being able to stop her boyfriend in time and him actually killing Jeremy. The brunette shuddered at the thought as she climbed from her large bed which felt all too lonely and cold without her lover to wrap herself up in.<p>

Sighing heavily she rubbed her tired dark eyes as she stepped into the bathroom to look at herself in the unforgiving mirror. Frowning she saw the mess she was in, her usually silky chocolate-brown hair was knotty and dry hanging loosely around her face, there were dark rings under her usually bright eyes and her skin was pale and pasty. Grace felt as if she had been the one that was locked away in a cell all night long instead of Damon.

Rubbing her face with her small hands she decided to just yank her hair back into a messy bun just to get it off her face and then apply a thin layer of make-up, which she didn't want to do, but she hated how she looked without it. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she just rolled her eyes and walked from the bathroom.

Reaching into her closet she pulled out a loose-fitting tank top which seemed to hang a little low for her liking, but perhaps that was just the lack of sleep making her touchy and annoyed with everything. Grabbing an old pair of skinny jeans she slipped them on over her hips. She had decided that if she was going to have to spend the entire day trying to fix her relationship with Damon she was going to wear something she was comfortable in, even though all she wanted to do was crawl under the bed, curl into a ball and not speak to anyone ever again.

* * *

><p>The younger Salvatore brother had decided it was about time he paid the blonde original a visit. He had talked it over with Elena and she had agreed it was better to keep Rebekah on their side, especially considering she had Silas's headstone now and that seemed to hold an importance in them finding the cure.<p>

He was sitting with the blonde in her new home that she had brought to get away from her older brother and both of them were drinking from a bottle of gin, joking a little but mostly talking about the fact that Kol had turned up torturing Grace, compelling Damon and then almost killing his sister just because he had a deep brooding fear of Silas.

They were both surprised when they heard the heavy front door open and close, footsteps walking through the house until Klaus appeared in the arch way of the living room, his younger sister was quick to jump up almost baring her teeth at him, so territorial over her home and not wanting him in it. "This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like a creeping Tom."

The hybrid only smirked as he looked between them both and the half empty bottle of gin on the coffee table. "Well, I apologise for breaking up your little gossip session, but I do have urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"

"He tried to kill me last night." She reminded him in a rough voice, she honestly hadn't thought that her brother would have gone to those lengths to try to stop them from all getting the cure, something that she wanted so much and even if Silas was a threat she thought that he would want her to be happy. "I didn't forget."

"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." He announced and for once this actually made the blonde happy, knowing her older brother wouldn't be able to dagger all of them whenever he wanted to.

"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers?" She pouted before a prominent smirk pulled over her lips making him narrow his eyes at her. "They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!"

The hybrid decided to look past her teasing to get down to the real problem. "Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does anymore damage." Honestly he was still so mad at Kol for what he had done to Grace, torturing her, but it seemed to work out in his favour when she came crawling to him for help. "Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over."

"Mm-hmm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell'. Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here." She informed him in an icy tone before she stood up and stalked back to her bedroom leaving Stefan and Klaus staring intently at each other.

Klaus saw the way Rebekah and Stefan were getting close again and knew that he might be able to use the newly formed friendship to his advantage. "I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you talk some sense into her?" Stefan narrowed his eyes over at him, he didn't want to use the blonde, he didn't want to get on her bad side before they found the cure. "I'm headed home to help Grace keep Damon on lockdown, he's been there ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy."

"You see? That's my point exactly!" The hybrid announced as he took a step towards him with a thoughtful look on his face. "If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll be on our merry way to human Elena." He announced knowing that he would be able to convince him with the help of his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Over at the high school, Bonnie was helping her blonde friend setting up for the dance that evening, by blowing up balloons, hanging decorations and setting up the lighting. It was the school's usual decade dance and the theme was the 80s. The witch was speaking to Elena on the phone.<p>

"Where are you?" Elena quizzed from where she stood in the Gilbert house, trying to clean up and keep her mind off of what they were planning on doing today.

"I told Caroline that I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you have shown." She announced, there was a hint of aggravation to her voice as she stood there all on her own trying to set up for a dance she didn't even want to attend.

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert's house, the newborn was just trying to keep herself busy whilst she waited for some kind of visit from either Klaus or Kol and trying to work out how she'll get them to back off and how she'll manage to kill an Original.<p>

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena shook her head gently. "I had to, though. I have Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place I can keep him safe." She informed her witch friend as both Matt and Jeremy played intensely on the Xbox behind her, gun shots firing rapidly.

Bonnie creased her eye brows as she heard all the gunfire, it sounded as if Elena was in the middle of warfare. "Why does it sound like you're under fire?"

"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now." She announced as she snatched a bag of chips from both boys who just gave her a look before getting back to their game, pulling faces when they tried to concentrate hard.

Jeremy scoffed loudly. "I'm training." He announced and the blonde nodded next to him agreeing.

"Train yourself to do some dishes, and put these weapons away before _someone_ tries to use one on me." She ordered them both but they were both so engrossed in the TV that all Matt could do was throw her a thumbs up, they'd get to it eventually.

The young witch on the other side of the line sighed heavily. "Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house." She dropped another red balloon to the floor by her feet, kicking it away.

"Listen, I have a plan to end all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol." Elena informed her trying to keep her voice calm, each time she said it the whole idea seemed to sound more and more terrifying and impossible in her head.

Bonnie was sandbagged by this idea, she hadn't excepted to ever hear those words coming from her vampire friend's mouth. "You want Jeremy to kill an Original?"

"Think about it." Elena quickly interrupted her train of thought, she knew it was a risky idea but it would be worth it in the end. "Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the Hunter's mark will be complete and we'll have our key to the cure."

The witch breathed out, she did hold a very valid point. "I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?" She questioned as she kicked her way through the balloons that were scattered over the floor.

"Actually, probably yes." She answered in a teasing tone making both of the girls laughed, the vampire dunk her hand into the sink but was surprised when her hand was attacked by a stinging sensation, calling out she dropped the phone and her pain alerted both of the boys.

Bonnie's voice erupted through the speaker. "Elena!" The brunette gave both of the guys across from her a reassuring look as she picked her phone back up holding it to her ear apologising. "What happened?"

Elena was slightly confused as she dabbed her hand with a dish cloth frowning a little as she looked down at her hand, it was slightly swollen and a little red. "I don't know. There's something in the water..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the witch heard about something being in the water that could only hurt vampires everything connected in her head and she called her father to find out what was going on. "Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?"<p>

"I have my sources." Rudy answered enigmatically making his daughter frowned as she continued to walk around the school gym. "I'm also reinstating the curfew and cancelling all town events."

"Dad, there's a dance tonight." She announced as she looked around the gym at all the hard work she had put into preparing for that night, it may not have meant a lot to her, but she knew how much it meant to Caroline, all the school dances did.

The mayor scoffed a little as he responded. "Not anymore."

"Are you serious?!"

"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job now." He informed her hoping that she would understand but knowing it was going to be hard to get through to his adolescent daughter.

"No! Dad, it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved!" The witch answered protective of herself and the town she had protected from anything supernatural for years.

"You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people that have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting." He informed her in a rough voice before hanging up leaving his daughter absolutely fuming with anger.

The witch sighed heavily as she walked from the gym into the empty corridor when suddenly she was shoved against a wall, a large hand clasped over her neck as she looked up into a dark, desperate set of brown eyes. "No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it." Kol concluded threateningly as menacing veins appeared around his eyes, opening his mouth to show her his fangs.

Bonnie knew she had to act quickly, she didn't exactly wanted to use her expression again but she couldn't get killed when they were this close to finding the cure for her family and friends. When she began to hear the bones cracking in his hand she looked up to see the pain-stricken look on his face as he moved back away from her, holding his hand as the agony spread up to his arm.

She could feel her powers slowly slipping from her control as the balloons that were scattered around the hallway began to pop and burst, the locker doors swung open violently and papers flying across the room fluttering to the floor. Eyes wide, the young witch looked around alarmed unsure how to stop so she just ran instead.

* * *

><p>The small brunette was milling around in the kitchen, filling up a bottle of water resting it on the side as she filled up a vial with some of Damon's favourite blood type, she fixed the cap onto the vial as she pressed her hands to the kitchen counter top. She hated treating Damon like he was an inmate, she wanted him to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything was ok, but she couldn't, not until they had managed to get the compulsion to wear off.<p>

"I can almost see the guilt radiating off of you, love." A British voice came from behind her, she suddenly turned absolutely surprised, she hadn't expected to see him there. "You did the right thing, you shouldn't question your decisions so much..." There was a hint of pride to his voice which she tried to deny hearing but the smile that crossed his lips made it hard for her to ignore it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? It's hard enough for me to think about Damon locked away in there without you under my feet all day." She informed him and he couldn't help but smirk. "Seriously, Klaus." She tried to hold back the snappiness that was evident in her voice from where she hadn't had much sleep.

Klaus took a couple of steps towards her reaching out to stroke her arm tentatively trying to comfort her but the tenseness of her muscles made him almost nervous. "I'm here because Stefan is currently occupied trying to steal the dagger from my sister so that I can use it on my impulsive brother and uncompel your boyfriend to save our hunter." He explained simply and she sighed heavily.

"You were restless last night, I fell it." He announced and she restrained herself from rolling her chocolate-brown eyes as she leaned back against the counter sighing putting her head down. "I'm here to help you, if you want to catch up on your sleep then I will watch over Damon..." He offered kindly but she just scoffed a little.

"And leave you two to rip each others throats out, I'd really rather have you both alive." She informed him making another smirk pulled across the hybrid's face, she reached across and grabbed the bag of blood drinking from it half heartedly hoping she might be able to perk herself up but nothing seemed to be helping. "I should really get down there and see him, if you're planning on staying then... Then just don't cause any trouble." She warned before turning and walking from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Laying against the wall in the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house, the older Salvatore brother couldn't help but feel a stinging pain in his throat from where he hadn't fed in a long while. When he heard a set of footsteps walking towards the room he was being locked in he glanced up to see his little brunette looking in through the small bars at him before sliding the lock across and entering the room timidly.<p>

She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she saw him, but she hadn't seen him this weak since Stefan had vervain him all those years ago when she was still human and Damon was an evil douche. Somehow it felt oddly nostalgic in a sickening way that made her stomach churn uneasily as she knelt down beside him, no words were said between them as she got comfortable on the dirty floor.

Finally he shuffled to be looking into her wide doe like orbs. "Are you planning on having Klaus snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling surprisingly completely un-murderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free." He tried to convince her but she only shot him an unconvinced look.

"You may feel that way, Damon, but I'm not taking any chances until we can figure out a way to make sure you're uncompelled." She informed him as she handed him the vial of blood, she hated starving him but she had to make sure that he couldn't get his strength back up so that he could escape.

"Really? Your sire-master practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag, or something more..." He trailed his fingers over her throat creating goosebumps in his trail down to her collar-bone as she saw his fangs protrude below his upper lip. "I'm thirsty, Gracie." He whispered moving towards her but against all of her inner emotions she moved away from his reach a frown on her face as she held out a bottle of water for him to satisfy his needs with. "So I can't even touch my girlfriend now?"

"Not when you could bleed her dry at the first bite." A voice came from behind them, the older vampire glanced up groaning as he saw the cocky hybrid standing in the doorway, arms crossed behind his back. "We both know how delicious Grace's blood is, so why even tempt yourself?"

A deep growl erupted from the back of the Salvatore's throat as he looked between Klaus and Grace. "What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned his voice rough yet holding a surprising amount of demand which made Grace gulp a little as she stood up brushing off her thighs moving over to sit on the cot in the middle of the room.

"I'm helping babysit." Klaus answered a sickening smile crossing his lips. "You've had your lovely girlfriend up all night, just so you know." He announced earning yet another feral growl as the youngest vampire shot the hybrid a warning look, he just chuckled and held his hands up innocently.

Sighing heavily Grace sat forward placing her elbows on her knees as she looked between the two. "Listen, we're all gonna have to spend the day together until Stefan can manage to steal the dagger from Rebekah so we can use it on Kol to stop your compulsion." She glanced over at her boyfriend whom just rolled his eyes leaning his head back against the brick wall. "So, just at least try to get along, or pretend because I'm too exhausted to deal with any fighting." She informed them both and solemnly they nodded. "Thank you." She muttered softly as she leaned back in the cot and rested there for a moment.

She knew she was going to have to take some kind of control today or else they would end up killing each other before the day was out and unfortunately Grace knew which one would win. Honestly the brunette didn't want to see them fighting and them fighting over her made her feel even worse, she hated being put in that position.

* * *

><p>As the younger Salvatore brother was standing outside of Rebekah's house he glanced down to see that his phone was ringing, the name 'Elena' popped up on the caller ID so he answered it holding his phone against his ear greeting her with a loving hello.<p>

"Kol just tried to kill Bonnie." Elena's voice came out rasped down the speaker, he was taken back, he honestly wasn't sure how far this impulsive original would go in order to keep them from finding the cure and possibly raising Silas.

"What?" Stefan blanked for a moment as he leant against his motorcycle. "Is she ok?" There was a high level of concern to the forest green-eyed vampire's voice.

"Yeah, she's just shaken up." The brunette answered as she ran her free hand through her long tresses. "She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure." She informed him, something which he probably already knew.

Stefan nodded his head as he looked up at the blonde's large house feeling almost guilty for what he was doing. "Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol."

"I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him." Elena informed him bluntly, obviously no knowing where he was and what kind of danger she could be getting him into if the blonde heard them speaking, quickly he turned on his motorcycle and revved the engine to create noise over their conversation, telling her to repeat what she had just said. "Bonnie has all this crazy new power, she thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot."

"And then what, huh?" Stefan quizzed creasing his eye brows, he could feel a lump of anger in his chest as his girlfriend proposed such an unorthodox and dangerous plan. "Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional ,bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what." He reminded her which made a small sigh fall from her lips.

"That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box." Elena had obviously already thought all of this through step-by-step in her head, but that didn't mean something couldn't go wrong at any moment.

"Yeah, I can't do that." He informed her, if he was to dagger her then he'd end up dead, that was what they had learnt a long time ago when Damon had attempted to dagger Elijah and Alaric stopped him before he got to the deed.

"I know _you_ can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them."

Stefan sighed heavily, she had certainly planned everything out. "Alright fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?"

* * *

><p>Walking down an empty street of Mystic Falls, Kol had his earphones in listening to loud music when suddenly his phone began to ring, he glanced down smirking when he saw the name 'Jeremy' pop up on the screen, hitting answer he spoke through the microphone attached to his earphones.<p>

"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" He quizzed a smirk pulling over his lips, he didn't expect it when a female voice trailed down the speaker.

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert."

The original laughed gently as he picked up his pace down the street. "What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead." He announced making the brunette restrained from growling loudly and threateningly.

"I need to talk to you – in person." She informed him in a short voice watching as both Matt and Jeremy stand there preparing the weapons for the take down of Kol Mikaelson. "I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas."

This made the original stop for a moment finally someone was listening to his warnings about the crazy first immortal. "You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you." She informed him not expecting when the doorbell ran behind them, they all turned in surprise and the hunter grabbed his gun off the table, cocking it back and pointing it at the door.

"If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in." Kol announced down the speaker as the three looked at each other not sure of what to do. "I'm waiting. Let me in and let's talk truce." He added as quickly the brunette walked across the kitchen and grabbed a small blackboard. "Hello?"

"Wouldn't it be kind of stupid to invite you in?" She quizzed nestling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she wrote frantically on the chalkboard.

"On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the hunters curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways." He informed her his point as the newborn held the chalkboard up to Matt showing him her plan that she couldn't talk about without fear of Kol hearing.

_Help Stefan find dagger. _She wrote and he nodded his head as he snuck out of the back door leaving Jeremy looking over at his sister before the British voice tumbled down the speaker once again.

"And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now." He announced, but Elena was hardly listening as she rubbed off the message to Matt that she had written on the chalkboard writing another message for her brother.

_Get out. Get Bonnie. _Turning the board he looked at it for a long moment, his dark eye brows knitting together in confusion before he shook his head whispering. "I'm the only one that can invite him inside." He told her but with the help of Kol's supernatural hearing he heard from the other side of the door.

"He's right, obviously." Kol's cocky voice came from the other side of the door, rolling her rich brown orbs the newborn walked over to the door and opened it looking up at him. "You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by."

"If I let you in, my brother goes. You're not getting near him." She warned, a stern look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder at her brother who was still standing in the kitchen area a hard look on his face as he looked over at the original.

Kol nodded as he looked between both Gilbert's. "Fair enough."

Elena looked back at her brother once again who looked reluctant to inviting him in, but knew it was their only hope of taking him down and in turn getting Damon off of his back. "You can come in." He announced before he slipped through the back door.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see." Kol smirked as he began to unravel his head phones from his clothing tying them around his iPhone. "You know the thing I love about the modern age is... Music, anytime you like." He gushed as he slipped the device into his pocket giving Elena a good view of the white oak stake on the side of his jacket. "So... This is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

* * *

><p>Over in Rebekah's house the blonde was looking mindlessly through a rack of clothing as the younger Salvatore leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as she watched her feel the fabrics and admire the colours.<p>

Sighing heavily the original glanced over her shoulder. "The colours, the fabrics – the eighties were just... tragic." She informed him in a harsh voice. "You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion." She badmouthed earning a smirk from the vampire behind her.

"Looking for something to wear to the dance?" He quizzed, obviously no one had told her that the entire thing had been cancelled by the town mayor and that curfews had been reinstated.

"Aye." She nodded her head as she continued to walk around her rather large clothes closet. "Are you asking me as your date?"

Stefan sighed a little as he walked further into the room. "Actually, it was cancelled." He informed her and he saw the way her body language changed at the news, she was disappointed to hear about that.

"So why are you here?" She turned around to look at him, trying to keep the look of disappointment off of her face, but she could feel herself failing. "Back for more dagger talk?"

The younger vampire chuckled a little as he looked down at her. "Somebody has some trust issues. Is it so surprising that I would just want to spend some time with you? We have gotten close after the last couple of days, even if you do treat Elena like she's dirt..."

"Don't give me that innocent look." She referred up to the puppy dog look on his face which cracked into a cheeky smile. "You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want..." She scolded him gently as she turned around to look at the racks of clothing once again. "Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance."

"Why do you care so much about a high school dance?" The forest green-eyed vampire questioned curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest, he had never seen the appeal, but him and his supernatural family had an awful track record with school dances, so perhaps that was why.

"I don't." She lied shrugging her shoulders trying to put on a careless face. "I was just bored." She covered.

"Right..." Stefan nodded his head as they both stared at each other for a long moment before he suggested. "Well, we can still go if you want."

The blonde creased her eye brows gently looking up at the younger Salvatore. "Not if it's cancelled, we can't." She told him in a firm voice, but there was a glint of hope in her eyes that he wouldn't give up on them going.

"Since when do you care about the rules?"

* * *

><p>Turning the corner into the cellar room that was holding both the hybrid and the raven black-haired vampire, Grace looked between them both. Klaus was wandering aimlessly around the room minding his own business and Damon seemed to be passing the time by throwing a small ball into the air and catching it in his hands repeatedly, it looked as if it was mind-numbingly boring and tedious but he figured it was better than having to watch the hybrid paced around the room.<p>

Before, she had figured it was too quiet down there, when she had turned the corner she half expected to see a bloodbath or at least someones neck to be snapped. As she looked between them they both looked back at her with painfully bored looks on their faces. She had been trying to keep herself busy too by doing anything, at the moment she was cleaning out the unwanted clothes from her closet, it had really been too much on her nerves having them both in the same house at once.

Sensing the churn of slight panic in her stomach, Klaus finally announced. "Everything is fine, love. We're both still breathing... For the moment." He tried to joke but the stern look she threw him told him that she really wasn't in the mood for any teasing. Grace gave them both one final look, much like a mother would give misbehaving children before she dug into her pocket slipping out a vial of blood, handing it over to Klaus before vanishing from the doorway.

When they were both certain that the brunette was a good distance away not to hear them speaking, Klaus stated. "You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy." He announced earning a wide-eyed look from the vampire sitting against the wall, squeezing the ball tight in his hand.

"No, you weren't." He growled loudly as he held back baring his teeth at the original. "Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?" He quizzed in a gruff voice, leaning his head back against the wall looking up at the high ceiling of the cellar. "Not to mention I had to deal with Grace, too. It's not like I could just ignore the fact that she's sired to you, or that she's having family trouble." He added.

The hybrid took a long moment to think about all of what the younger vampire had said before he mused. "Mmm, that's another thing, why on Earth would you leave Grace to deal with a bar full of newborn vampires?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the older Salvatore brother who was just looking at the small ball in his hand. "Kol could have easily killed her if he had wanted to, but instead he tortured her so that he could play on your emotions and compel you to kill Jeremy."

"I'm sorry but none of us could have anticipated that your crazy brother would show up and kill all your newborns that were meant for Jer." He felt a rush of anger and impulse to kill when he even mentioned the hunters name, it was clear that the compulsion hadn't worn off. "I already told you that I only let Grace go with Jeremy so she wouldn't go off the deep end and turn off her emotions because she thinks that everyone she loves is going to eventually leave her or not want her. I had to make her feel like she had a purpose, that she was needed, that I needed her."

"Is... Is that really how she feels?" Klaus questioned and slowly the younger vampire nodded his head gently not making eye contact with him. The original hated that Grace was feeling that way, but it was no use hiding from the truth of the matter. Klaus decided it was time to change the subject back onto the hunter, that seemed to be their main point for arguing. "Well, you're the one who wants to keep her saddled with her humanity, so that she'll feel everything and still love you. Quite selfish actually, mate."

"Do you really want to talk about being selfish around Grace? Because, _mate_, I think you've racked up quite a few more points than I have." Damon growled over at him. "How about trying to kill her sister because you wanted to be a hybrid? Or how about stealing her away from me in exchange for my life? Or maybe to top it all off, not wanting her to have the cure so she'll still want to spend time with you and not hate you, because let's be honest after everything you've done to her you know she's gonna turn her back on you."

"And how is it that you've got Grace to forgive you for every unforgivable things you did to her?" Klaus cocked an eye brow earning a confused look from the younger vampire opposite him. "One of the advantages of having Stefan compelled to tell me everything and him turning off his emotions was that he told me every bad things that you, my friend, ever did to Grace. So how what was it?" He didn't answer, only sat there staring blankly at the wall. "What is it that you said to her?"

Smirking a little the icy blue-eyed vampire looked across at the original who for once didn't hold a deeply smug look on his face, rather it was intrigued and willing as he looked down at him. "You know what? I think for once in your tragic long life you're actually afraid." He nodded his head slowly. "I think that you're afraid that once we get the cure and I give it to Grace and she becomes human, making the bond you two share irrelevant and she isn't forced to like you anymore, she is going to turn her back on you and never want to see you again..."

The original was visibly angry now, the younger vampire could see a tinge of pink in his cheeks as the anger kept on rising, he knew he was really pissing Klaus off now. "I think she'll never forgive you for everything you've done. You killed her Gran, made her biological mother killed herself in front of her, beat her half to death! And you really think she loves you without the help of the sire-bond? I may have done some pretty bad things to Grace in the past but at least I know she loves me fully without a bond twisting her emotions."

From then on they both decided it would be a lot safer if they continued to ignore each other, so Damon went back to his mindless game of throwing a ball up into the air and Klaus stared blankly at the wall trying to forget about what the young vampire had said but the words kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

* * *

><p>Over at the Gilbert house, the impulsive original was sitting on the couch, playing the same video game that both Matt and Jeremy had played earlier. The newborn walked into the room holding one of Alaric's bottle of bourbon that she hadn't had the heart to throw away, they were just sitting at the back of the cupboard collecting dust always reminding her.<p>

"Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol." She announced to him as she stood behind the couch, watching him play until he paused the game throwing the controller down and walking into the kitchen, she followed.

Smirking Kol informed her. "Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans – now, they knew how to make a drink." He complimented nodding his head in remembrance.

Elena tilted her head, she had always thought of Kol as the original that had been boxed away for most of his life. "You lived in New Orleans?"

"We all did." He answered with a soft smile, thinking back to the memories of when his family was still whole and still talking to each other, all the fun they'd have together, drinking, draining humans, spending time with one another. "Till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart."

"Why? What did you do?" She quizzed curiously looking across at him.

"What makes you think I did anything?" A cruel smirk pulled across his lips as he watched her walk across the room to grab two glasses. "Has you alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus." She made herself very clear, she wanted to be rid of every single original that had come into her town, now she just wanted the cure for herself and her family but she wasn't about to let the original know that. "We had a mutual interest in finding the cure; that's all." She told him in a firm voice and a set look on her face.

Kol tilted his head as he asked. "Had?"

"Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone." She replied to him as they both stared at each other for a long moment, the newborn picked up the tonic dispenser in front of her looking down at it confused. "Now, can you teach me how to make this?" She gave him a half-hearted smile, shrugging helplessly. "I'll get some ice." She announced as she walked over to the refrigerator.

As she opened it she heard the distinct noise of tonic water being sprayed into glasses, looking down at her phone she saw that she had a message from Jeremy, pressing open she read it in her head.

_Trying to find her. KEEP KOL THERE._

Nodding her head a little she slid her phone back into her pocket as she grabbed a handful of ice from the freezer compartment, as she used her foot to swing the door close she didn't expect to see the original standing there with a stoic look on his face, it startled her so much that she almost dropped the ice cubes to the floor.

* * *

><p>The young hunter was walking hastily down a pavement as he left the witch a voicemail, it had been a while since they heard from her after her run in with Kol and he was beginning to get a little worried, plus Elena was left in their house with the sociopath.<p>

"Bonnie, where are you?" He asked in a breathless voice as he scanned the streets for any kind of danger. "I called like seventeen times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Ok, I'm heading to your house now." He informed her hoping that she'd get the message.

* * *

><p>The newborn was holding a bowl of ice as she offered it forward to Kol. "Here you go." She informed him smiling gently as he took the bowl off of her, placing it on the kitchen island looking up at her for a split second.<p>

"Would you like one?" Kol offered as he dunked some ice into his neck, she hesitated a little, looking between the drinks licking her lips, she had some time to kill she might as well make it go quicker with the use of alcohol.

"Sure, why not?" She nodded her head at him as he dunked some ice into her glass too. "You're really good at that game." She noted as the original looked up at her through skeptical eyes. "Definitely considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years." The brunette added.

Smiling the Brit answered. "I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it?" He looked across at her to see the blank look on her face, she had never made a kill before. "You've killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary-Sue vampires?" He smirked earning a look from her.

"I haven't killed." She shook her head and the original couldn't help but smirk looking down at the brunette. "But it's not like I haven't been around death-"

"It's not the same." Kol answered her in a short voice. "You never forget your first, but you do seem to lose track over the years." He added looking down for a moment before looking back up gazing into her eyes. "So are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber-jabber?" He announced as the brunette gesture them to walk back into the living room and he did giving her one final look.

She felt her phone vibrate once again, reaching into her pocket she dug out her phone looking down to see that this time she had a message from Matt. Sighing she glanced over at the original who seemed to involved with himself to notice that she was checking her phone.

_No dagger yet. Need time._

* * *

><p>In Rebekah's mansion, the blond human had found himself in the originals bedroom trying to find the dagger. He was rummaging through all of her draws frantically trying to find it before she got back or he got caught. He pulled the bed covers back, lifting the fluffy pillows but still unable to find anything, they were running out of time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena quizzed in a light voice as she looked over a the youngest Mikaelson brother. Everyone had said that this first immortal was a myth and nothing to be worried about, but it seemed to strike fear in Kol's very being.<p>

"I used to run with some witches." He announced and this earned a surprised look from the newborn, she had always though that witches had been slaves to originals because they all feared them but it seems that Kol held witches close. "Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem."

The brunette nodded gently. "Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" She quizzed, all the originals she knew weren't afraid of anything so why did Kol feared this one man so much.

He took a moment as he swigged from his drink. "They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash Hell on Earth." He warned in a low tone, much like he would if he was telling a scary story. "I happen to like Earth just the way it is."

"That's pretty biblical."

"Well, that's the other problem with people today; they've lost faith." Another thing that Elena hadn't know about the impulsive original, he must have held religion close to him. "And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear." A dark look crossed his perfect features.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Salvatore house, Grace found herself sitting on the steps in the back yard, she had tried her hardest to catch up on some rest but found herself unable to sleep, especially with the bickering coming from the cellar below. Outside seemed to be the only place she could find herself relaxing, under the cold starry night she glanced upwards feeling a heavy feeling on her chest.<p>

Smiling, she trailed her hand up to her neck fingering over her silver chain until she reached the two pendants: one was her day-walking deep blue Lapis Lazuli stone and the other one was the ring that Damon had given her. Unclipping her necklace she slipped off the ring and admired it for a long moment watching it sparkled under the sweet moonlight.

Slipping the ring onto her wedding finger she smiled down at it, Damon truly loved her so much, after everything they had been through together, all the promises kept and broken. Aching nights and loving mornings. He still wanted to spend his eternity with her. Licking her lips slowly she twirled the ring on her finger. Her heart hurt so much from the love she could feel filling it.

"That's a lovely ring." A British voice announced from behind her, she turned suddenly standing up to see Niklaus standing there his hands buried in his pockets. "Did Damon give it to you?" He quizzed and slowly she nodded her head, he walked towards her carefully as she clenched her fist almost to hide the shining object but he held his hand out, as if to inspect it. "May I?"

Timidly, she placed her small hand inside of his larger one, she didn't dare look at his face, instead her eyes fell down to their hands. The original used his thumb to twirl the jewellery looking at every inch of it. She knew that if her heart was to still beat it would be thudding so loud in her chest, but instead she just felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat that she just tried to swallow over.

"It... It's a promise ring." She didn't notice how small her voice was until she spoke, he nodded his head as he continued to look down at the ring, he could feel an undeniable sting of pain and anger racing through his body, starting at the top of his head and spreading to his finger tips and toes. "Damon... Erm, Damon gave it to me at Christmas."

"Have you been hiding it from only me, or everyone?" He quizzed looking down into her eyes, she shook her head gently.

"I haven't told anyone. It... It was supposed to be just between myself and Damon, but now you know, too." She announced in a soft voice looking up into his eyes. "Can you... Can you understand that we want to keep it a secret." She whispered, he bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded his head. "Nik, I'm-"

"Don't." He hissed out in a gruff voice, the hybrid could feel a burning anger inside of him that just wanted to lash out and hit something, swiftly he crushed his finger tips along her delicate cheek bones, gazing deeply into her eyes as his breathing grew shallow. She swallowed loudly, her breathing coming out in short rasps.

Hastily, he turned on his heels and strode back into the house, she could feel the upset and anger swelling in her stomach. Pulling the ring off of her finger she slipped it back onto her necklace before clasping it back around her neck. She stood there for a long minute, locking her fingers in her hair, a clench of guilt squeezed her throat tightly making it hard for her to breathe. Now she really just wanted a hug from Damon.

* * *

><p>Over in Bonnie's home she was searching frantically for her phone, she hadn't been able to find it since she first arrived in her home and she had placed it down somewhere, the witch had spent most of her time trying to recover after her run in with Kol Mikaelson. Her heart was still racing.<p>

The Bennett Witch heard a pair of footsteps entering the room as she was searching under the couch cushions. Looking awkwardly over her shoulder she saw her father standing in the door way his arms crossed over his chest, he had called a family meeting and now she was just going to take-off, the mayor definitely wasn't happy with his daughters behaviour.

"I have to get to Elena's, have you seen my phone?" Bonnie questioned, she really didn't have time to explain to her father the whole story and she most certainly didn't want it, he wouldn't let her help her friends if he knew that an impulsive original was involved and tried to kill her once already.

Rudy held up his hand to reveal her phone in it, her eyes went wide as she saw it there. "I've got your phone, and I've got your car keys. And I told you, we are having a family meeting." He demanded in a tough voice but she only rolled her eyes as she stood up straight opposite him.

"Is that something you read in a book? Because we have _never_ had a family meeting." She informed him in a cold voice, and even the mayor knew it was true. Her mother had never been there for Bonnie has a child and he had been so busy with his job that her Grams had basically brought her up.

"I've let this go on far enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb." He told her and the witch couldn't even believe that he was listening to a word that the murderous Professor was saying, after everything he had done.

"And I told you he's crazy." Bonnie tried to argue but she could see that her father wouldn't be in the mood for arguing tonight.

"I lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you." He told her in a firm voice as he took a step towards her a dark look in his eyes, in his mind he was doing this for her best interests, she may have wanted to help her friends but he wasn't about to let her be killed by her own magic to help them.

"It's not you life, it's mine." She reminded him when suddenly a loud banging came from the front door, her heart ran cold when she thought it might be Kol, the witch was about to stop her father but he was on the move before she got a chance.

Rudy rolled his eyes as he gave his daughter one final look before turning the corner and walking down the hall to see the teen hunter standing in the doorway looking frantic. "Yeah?" The mayor questioned, he wasn't in the mood for any interruptions tonight, he just wanted to have a family meeting with his daughter.

"Is Bonnie here?" He was almost breathless as he looked up at the incredibly tall, intimidating looking man, but he was willing to look past all of that because they needed the witches help so badly.

"She's busy." Rudy answered shortly as he tried to close the door, but agilely the hunter squeezed through the small space of the door standing in the hallway looking at the mayor with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's important." He informed him and the older man was about to kick him out when his daughter suddenly came walking down the hall surprised to see Jeremy standing there in the hallway of her house.

"What's going on?"

"I've called you like a hundred times. Kol is in our house." The hunter informed her making the witch look over at him in surprised, she seemed terrified in that single moment before remembering to be strong for her friends. The witch knew she had to be there for Elena.

Turning swiftly she looked over at her father with a strong look on her face, yet fear brooding in her light brown eyes. "I have to go."

"I said 'no'." Rudy told her in a firm voice, he wasn't about to let her go out there and get killed but he saw a look of anger cross his daughters face as she stared back at him and he couldn't help but feel a little concerned for her.

Suddenly a light smashed above Bonnie and the mayor knew she was losing control of her magic again when she hissed. "Stop telling me what to do." Giving him one final look she stepped past him about to walk out the door with Jeremy in tow but a presence was in front of her, one that took her by surprise. Abby Bennett, her estranged vampire mother.

"No one's going anywhere." Abby commanded in a tough voice, but the witch was still taken back by her actually standing there, she hadn't seen her since they were trying to desiccate Alaric and they called her in to ask how she had done it to Mikeal, the daddy original.

Bonnie gulped. "Mom?"

"Abby, please come in." Rudy gave the vampire the invitation to her own house, obviously the mayor had been doing a little tracking down on his own and now he really did want a family meeting, hopefully they could find a way to help their daughter, even if they didn't see eye-to-eye with the magic and supernatural world.

"What are you doing here?" The witch questioned narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Your father called." Abby answered as she nodded over to the new town mayor with a delicate smile on her lips before turning to face her daughter again. "Who's Professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?" She demanded to know.

As Jeremy stood in the corner of the room he couldn't help but feel a panicked stutter in his throat as he thought about how Elena had been left alone with the young impulsive original all that time. "Bonnie, we don't have time for this." He tried to convince her but the looks he got from both of her parents told him to pipe down.

Rudy gave him a hard look. "_This _is a family matter."

"My sister's in trouble. We need Bonnie's help." Jeremy informed him, trying to plead with him, but Abby wasn't having her daughter helping the Gilbert's anymore, they had already gotten her into enough trouble with the spirit world and the supernatural world.

"My daughter is _done_ helping Elena Gilbert. Now, get out!" She ordered the hunter in a rough voice pointing towards the door, Bonnie was obviously mortified by her mother's behaviour and tried to argue with her but she wasn't having any of it. "Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?"

Suddenly from no where the hunter whipped a stake out about to stab it into the vampire that had bad-mouthd his sister when suddenly the ex-witch turned and caught his arm before he could even get close, a slight smirk pulling over her lips.

"Don't! Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop!" Bonnie ordered in a calm voice as she pulled the teen away from her mothers grip placing her hands on either side of his neck, she could feel his pulse thudding uncomfortably hard against the palm of her hand. "Don't hurt her. She's my mom." He wasn't looking at her, only giving a murderous stare to the vampire standing across from him. "Alright? Look at me."

He looked down into her beautiful, tranquil light brown orbs and suddenly felt safe and at home all at once. He could feel his body calming as the murderous feeling flooded from his body. Jeremy's grip on the stake loosened as Bonnie nodded gently at him, it had actually worked.

"Just go, ok? I'm right behind you." She assured him as he broke away from her hold and headed out the front door, slowly the witch closed it before turning back to face her parents a hard look on her face. "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

* * *

><p>"A tacky piece of jewellery which means absolutely nothing." Klaus growled as he turned the corner into the cellar room where Damon was being held until they could get the dagger from Rebekah. The older Salvatore glanced up from where he had drunk from the bottle of water. "You think that some idiotic ring is going to win her over in the end?"<p>

Damon scoffed, leaning his head back against the wall, throwing the small ball against the brick wall opposite him trying to keep himself amused. "As much as you think it's a ploy to get her to stay with me, it's not. I gave it to her because I wanted her to know that what we have is real and that nothing is ever going to change that."

A deep growl erupted from the hybrids throat. "What if what she feels for me is real? Hmm? What if by some miracle you get her the cure, give it to her and everything she feels for me doesn't disappear? What then? Would you really deny her anymore happiness by keeping her with you?" Damon knew he was just trying to get to him now so he continued to throw the ball at the wall, harder now as he continued to feel his anger rise.

"I believe that I asked you a question, Salvatore." He walked further into the room, the look on the hybrids face had darkened as he watched the younger vampire ignore him, holding back all the anger he had bottled up against him. "I expect you to answer me."

"Don't you think that if whatever feelings she had for you were actually true then she would've acted on them already?" Damon hissed as he looked over at him, the hybrid was taken back by his answers, he had expect a guarded response but it looked as if the raven-black haired vampire wasn't going to hold back.

Damon scoffed a little. "If she really, truly 'loved' you, which she has never said by the way." He reminded him coldly. "Why did she come back to me?" He let that statement hang in the air. "Even if she is sired to you, why doesn't she leave me to be with you? To please your every sick need?"

All these reasons finally seemed to hit the original like ten tonne of bricks, he stood there for a long moment watching as the vampire refused to look back at him only continued to throw the ball tediously against the wall repeatedly, that was the only noise that was echoing around the room, the small thud and that didn't seem to make the moment any less awkward.

* * *

><p>The youngest Mikaelson brother was walking around the Gilbert living room looking at pictures of family when one photo caught his eye. Picking it up he inspected it deeper, it was of Jeremy and Elena laughing at the camera which was held above their heads. He gave it a hard look as footsteps entered the room.<p>

"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year." Elena announced as she looked down at a bottle of wine completely clueless.

Kol took a moment,still looking down at the picture he was holding. "What if I said I don't believe you?"

Elena didn't really catch where he was going to go with the conversation. "Ok, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine." She snorted as she walked further into the room holding the wine by the neck of the bottle.

Kol rolled his eyes as he stated. "It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much." He added, she was a vampire that had never killed before and from the looks of her she wasn't ever going to kill, being human was her only salvation.

"I would do anything for my brother." The newborn answered honestly giving him a look, Kol used to feel the same way for his family until they all began to betray each other and turn on one another. "And if what you're saying about Silas is true, why does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?" Her compassion was beginning to flare through again.

"Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks." Kol nodded at her as he placed the picture back down on the side strutting towards the door, the brunette was walking after him a tinge of panic crawling up her throat, he was meant to be here for when Jeremy got back so he could end him. "I'll take your request for a truce under advisement."

"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?" Elena questioned licking her lips, she had to think of a way to keep him here.

"Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried." The original answered in a gruff voice as he walked from the house, closing the door behind him, she let out a heavy sigh as she stood there looking at the door.

* * *

><p>Over at the high school, Stefan and Rebekah had only just arrived, he led her into the dark gym, she looked around waiting for her eyes to adjust whilst the younger vampire was trying to find the lights for them.<p>

"I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this." She mused as she stood there crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you knew they play movies on TV all night long now?" She stated trivially tilting her head to the side hearing Stefan milling around behind her. "Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows we used to go to."

Suddenly the lights flashed on above them, blinding them both momentarily before their eyes adjusted finally and they saw the beauty of the room in front of them. It really took Stefan back as he looked around at all the red balloons scattered around the floor.

"I dunno. I kinda miss the old ones." Stefan announced continuing their conversation about movies as he moved to be standing in the DJ booth looking at all the records displayed in front of him smiling in reminiscence of the 80s. "You got any requests for the DJ?" He quizzed with a smirk just as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he saw that he had a text from the human who was still trying to find the dagger in all of Rebekah's girly things.

_Still looking._

"I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy." She commanded which earned a scoff from the young vampire who was still standing up in the DJ booth trying to put a couple of things together. She hadn't been around for the 80s, she was locked away in a box at that point by her own ass of a brother.

"Oh, that leaves out about half the decade." He announced as he plugged his phone into the speakers clicking on a song waiting for it to start. "Hope you like The Cure." He smirked as she threw him a look.

"Funny." She muttered as she looked around the beautifully decorated room. "So is everything about the 80s so... excessive?" She chose her words carefully.

"It had its charm." Stefan answered with a chuckle as he looked over at her. "'Say Anything' – Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boom-box over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams; 'Princess Bridge' – Wesley slays giant rats for love; 'The Breakfast Club' – one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies." He listed popular movies from the time.

"So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?" She scoffed as she continued inspecting the rooms, mindlessly kicking the balloons as she walked.

"Well, I was going to say love, friendship, the possibility of anything happening. _You_ would have loved it." He informed her knowing the exact type of person that she was, she loved all of that sentimental drivel too, that was why she wanted the cure. He could see through the tough façade she put up.

She was smiling lightly as she asked. "And why is that?"

"Because as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things." He announced as he joined her in the middle of the dance floor, pulling a small box out of his pocket, she looked at it for a long moment.

"That better not be a corsage. I loathe corsages." She told him in a tough girly voice, but the sweet, innocent girl inside of her was begging for it to be a beautiful corsage.

"These were all the rage in the 80s." Smirking a little the younger vampire opened the box to reveal a koala corsage, she couldn't help but laugh a little as he clipped it to her dress, she admired it for a long moment. "Let's dance." He suggested holding out his hand and she didn't hesitate placing her hand in his own.

* * *

><p>Cautiously Jeremy was approaching the Gilbert house, he was holding his pistol tight in hand knowing it was loaded with wooden bullets so it was going to pack a little punch at least if Kol was the other side of the door. Opening the door he walked inside startled when he heard a noise, he quickly pin-pointed where the noise had come from and turned aiming his gun to see his sister standing at the barrel of the gun

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered shaking her head. "He left. I mean, I-I tried to stall him as long as I could." She announced regretfully when suddenly the door bell ran.

Jeremy turned quickly. "That's Bonnie. She was right behind me." He announced as his sister walked past him opening the door hoping to see her witch friend but instead saw the young impulsive original standing there.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." He told her with a smirk playing on his lips when she suddenly slammed the door shut in his face. "I'm sorry! I've already been invited in!" He hollered loudly as he slammed his foot against the door making it fly open breaking the lock and almost knocking it off its hinges, but as the door swung open the two Gilberts were no longer standing there. "Hide and seek? Fine by me."

* * *

><p>"Dad needs to mind his own business." Bonnie scolded as she stood opposite her parents in the living room of his house. "He had no right to call you here."<p>

"It's not just your father, Bonnie." The ex-witch answered shaking her head, almost a look of disappointment in her eyes as she added. "Witches talk. Word gets around." This made the teens throat closed in panic before she shook her head, remembering what Shane had said to her: Expression was neither right nor wrong.

Sighing heavily the witch replied. "I found a new way to practice. It's unconventional, but I can handle myself, I promise." She tried to reason with them, but she knew that they weren't going to be taking that and being done with the conversation.

Rudy scoffed a little. "That's not what Shane said."

"Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now." Bonnie argued reasonably making both of her parents exchange looks. "You're going to take his word over mine?" She gawked at them, she was their daughter.

"I have warned you about dark magic before." Abby shook her head thinking back to the time when she explained that in order to take down Alaric she would have to stop a human heart, which left her daughter no choice.

"It's not dark magic, it's Expression and I need it!" She growled at them both before becoming calmer and more collect as she exchanged a guilt look with her mother. "We found a cure, mom. There's a cure for vampirism. And I can do the spell to access it. I can save you, but I have to go. Now." She tried to play on her mothers emotions but this time it wasn't going to work.

Abby knew that her daughter was too important to lose to dark magic, no matter how much Bonnie was arguing against that, it was still wrong and she was losing control of it every second she practiced it.

"I'm not the one that needs to be saved. You are." The vampire argued as she zipped across the room standing behind the teen, placing her hand over her mouth obviously having some kind of drug to knock Bonnie unconscious because the teen fell limp in her arms.

* * *

><p>Down in the Salvatore boarding house cellar, the hybrid had resorted to getting his phone out and trying to call the younger Salvatore brother, but he didn't seem to be answering which only seemed to anger the original even more. "Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating."<p>

"It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair." Damon smirked a little as he continued to throw the small ball against the wall, honestly he was surprised that Klaus hadn't tried to take it from him yet.

"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?" He shook his head but this only earned a scoff from the raven-black haired vampire sitting on the floor across from him.

"From a vampire who's been stabbed as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult." He retorted, rolling his eyes when suddenly a vial of blood fell on the floor next to him, he picked it up looking at it. "Sweet."

"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato." Klaus snubbed as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the younger vampire.

"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you than bust out of here like the Hulk." He answered leaning his head back against the wall as he played with the vail of blood.

"How do you think Grace felt about that, by the way?" Klaus changed the subject back onto the youngest vampire, Damon let out a frustrated sigh, he didn't want to talk about Grace with the hybrid anymore. "Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving one of the only people she has left in her family?"

Shaking his head Damon replied. "She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit."

"Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love." Klaus mused nodding his head as he began to pace back and forth.

"What do you know about love?"

"I know that you're in love with Grace. And considering we're being deep with each other and telling some home-truths I think I should tell you what you're most afraid of. I think that deep down you're afraid to give her that cure because when you do she'll be sweet, innocent little Grace again and you won't be able to resist compelling her and corrupting her like you do."

Damon didn't reply, he just stared at the wall intently for a few short minutes until suddenly the hybrids phone began to vibrate in his pocket, he smirked as he pulled it out and answered it, holding the device to his ear. "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac."

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol told him in a deep growl, this certainly took the hybrid by surprise.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes Kol replied. "Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt." He snarled back at him obviously in deep disgust for his older brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm going to go after your precious Grace and rip her heart out just so you can feel something so painful before I kill you!" He growled before hanging up leaving the original standing there completely taken back by the revelation of the Gilberts trying to kill his younger brother.

* * *

><p>The young impulsive original began walking around when suddenly an arrow was fired into his leg, he groaned as he looked up to see Elena standing at the top of the stairs, holding the heavy crossbow before she zipped away at vampire speed.<p>

Gritting his teeth Kol gripped the wooden arrow, pulling it out of his leg with a great deal of force before throwing the bloody weapon to the floor growling as he began to go after the newborn.

* * *

><p>It was very clear that Klaus was angry at the thought of his younger brother being killed, despite all the trouble Kol had put him through over the years, he was still family to him and that was important even if they were at each others throats all the time. The older Salvatore brother was taken by surprised when he was suddenly held against the wall by his throat.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus demanded in a gruff voice looking down into the vampires eyes.

Damon was choking for air as he stared back at the original, he had been locked away all day arguing with the hybrid, he didn't have a clue what was going on outside that little bubble. "I don't know."

"What are Stefan and Elena planning?"

"I don't know." Damon reiterated in a firm voice as he continued to choke for air. "I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me and I don't give a damn about Elena. So how the hell would I know what they are planning?"

"Tell me what you know." Klaus demanded as he began to compel the younger vampire, he was done with everyone lying to him and losing family.

"I don't know anything about a plan." Damon answered honestly glaring up at the hybrid in front of him.

Damon's eyes caught a shadow in the corner of the room, his small brunette vampire was standing in the door way watching with a fearful look on his young face, she wanted so much to help him but he knew it was too dangerous to get her involved. The raven-black haired vampire gave her a look which told her to run before the original turn on her and within moments she had disappeared from the doorway.

"Stay here till I return." Klaus ordered as he released the vampire from his hold before he walked from the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"I will stay here until you return..." Damon repeated as he glanced down at the bottle of water his girlfriend had given him earlier. "Or not." He added before exiting the room straight to their bedroom to see Grace sitting in the middle of the bed.

As soon as he entered the room she zipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight to her, he stroked her hair slowly telling her everything was ok and that they were fine. She was shaking in fear as he kissed her head repeatedly, clutching her tight to him never wanting to let her go.

"I-I'm so sorry that I locked you away in there and... And involved Klaus in snapping your neck. I'm sorry Damon." She whispered and he just held her close, shushing her as he leaned his head down and connected their lips.

"I know you were just protecting Jeremy. I know." He answered as he reconnected their lips only harder. "I understand why you did it and I forgive you." The older vampire zipped her against the wall hard so that she was looking at him through lust filled chocolate-brown orbs. "God, I love you." He whispered.

Damon kissed his girlfriend hard snaking his slick tongue into her mouth, knotting his long fingers in her hair and tugging, earning a soft hiss from her as she wrapped her thin legs around his waist, pulling him closer making them both sigh gently.

* * *

><p>At the high school the blonde original was on her own kicking balloons, twirling on her heels and actually having fun with listening to the music of the 80s. She suddenly heard a pair of footsteps enter the room and spun around quickly to see the younger Salvatore brother standing there holding a bottle of alcohol.<p>

"It's amazing what you find stashed away in the teacher's lounge." Stefan announced as he walked further into the room.

"This song is not as terrible as the other ones." Rebekah stated as she stood there, dancing to 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi.

Stefan nodded, he had an affinity for Bon Jovi because it felt as if it connected him to his friend Lexi, it was one of their mutual loves when he was off the Ripper bandwagon. "This song is the God Father of all rock anthems, ok?" He told her in a jokingly firm voice which made her smirk a little.

"What's going on with you? You're... Fun tonight."

"I can't listen to this music without thinking about my best friend, Lexi." He smirked at her with a small smile crossing his lips as he thought back to the blonde, she had been so good to him, helping him out in his time of need, sticking with him through thick and thin. "We spent most of the 80s together." He announced.

The younger Salvatore brother was thinking back to good times him and Lexi spent together at that time. "I remember this one time, she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show." He laughed in remembrance and the original couldn't help but smile. "She was fearless, kinda like you." He gazed over to her.

"So you slept with her, too?" The blonde quizzed as she thought back to their time together in the 20s.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh a little as he shook his head, thinking about Lexi as anything but his best friend seemed wrong. "No, it wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. And I thought I'd never feel that way again."

"Until Elena?"

Stefan nodded his head, a stupid grin crossing his face. "Until Elena." He confirmed.

"That look right there." She pointed teasingly at his face. "That is why I don't let myself care." She announced trying to be the big tough original again but he saw right past her act.

"Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true." The younger vampire answered her when suddenly a balloon burst behind them, both turned suddenly, half expecting to see Kol there but only saw the emptiness of the gym.

"Don't worry." Rebekah uttered in a small voice giving him a small smile. "I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance." She bent over reaching into her leg warmer to reveal the dagger for a short second before covering it back up. "Huh, I think I'll choose the next song." She announced.

Stefan was quick to stand in front of her with a playful look on his face, snatching the drink from her hands. "No, you know what? I have a better idea." He placed the bottle down on the side. "That way." He nodded over to the hallway and she began strutting that way, walking with such a sassy purpose.

The younger Salvatore brother was quick to move behind the DJ booth and unplugged his phone, sending a text to Matt who was probably still searching every inch of her house for the dagger she was keeping on her body, in hindsight it seemed like a sensible thing for the original to do. If she had it then no one else would be able to get it without a fight.

_R has dagger. Get here now._

"Are you coming?" The Brit called and he slid his phone back into his pocket as he walked over to where she was standing waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Back to the Gilbert house, Elena was in her bedroom frantically trying to get away from Kol, she pushed her dresser to be in front of the door, but before she could completely shut it,it resisted as Kol pushed against the other side of the door trying to get in. Desperately she used her new-found vampire strength to shove the door again but Kol was an original and she didn't really stand a chance.<p>

He shoved the door with all he had and the newborn fell to the ground looking up at him as he entered the room, she scrambled to her feet and zipped into the bathroom locking the door behind her, but before she knew it the door came flying open, Kol was standing in the doorway looking murderous.

The brunette moved quickly to be standing in Jeremy's room, shutting the door to the bathroom again but this only made Kol angry with the obstacle getting in the way of the vampire he was supposed to be murdering the hunter, he was supposed to be maiming him. He punched through the flimsy wooden door to see both Jeremy and Elena standing there wielded with weapons.

The hunter fired the first stake but he caught it in his right hand smirking. "Missed." Quickly the teen fired the other stake but Kol caught that one too in his left hand, his sister was quick to act firing the pistol to lodge a few wooden bullets into his chest, he groaned as he was knocked back.

"Go!" She ordered and the hunter took off from the room, quickly leaving the newborn to be firing several rounds into the original who was quick to turn on her, throwing one of the stakes meant for him into her leg, she called out as she looked down to see the stake sticking out of her thigh, when she glanced back up she saw that Kol wasn't standing in the doorway to the bathroom anymore, she panicked and began to frantically try to pull the wooden weapon from her leg.

Jeremy was trying to run through the hallway when suddenly he was faced with the impulsive vampire, when a rock hard fist collided with his face he was thrown backwards down the stairs, laying there for a long moment feeling dizzy and out-of-it. As Kol went to descend down the stairs to reach the youngest Gilbert he felt a weight on his back.

Knocking Elena from his back she was tossed roughly against the wall hitting the back of her head hard, she didn't expect it when the original snapped one of the posts from the railing and stacked it straight through her abdomen and through the wall behind her, leaving her panting in pain, eyes wide not able to move.

Kol took this as his chance to take down the hunter, smirking at her as he walked down the stairs, he jumped over the teens body to grab his ankle and began to drag him down the stairs. "Now, about that arm."

* * *

><p>Back at the high school both Rebekah and Stefan were having fun, sliding down the hallway like from the movie 'The Breakfast Club' She couldn't believe how fun and spontaneous the younger vampire could be when he really tried. He took a run up and slid halfway down the hall turning back around to smile at her. "Like that."<p>

The blonde laughed out. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, that's the whole point of The Breakfast Club Slide. It's supposed to be ridiculous." He informed her with a cheeky smile, rolling her eyes she stepped back and slid using vampire speed but he just chuckled and told her. "No, that's... That's cheating."

"What is fun about hurdling down the hallway like a teenage imbecile?" She gave him a look and honestly he didn't have a very good answer, it just seemed like it would be fun and it was something he enjoyed doing.

"You just have to do it to find out." He answered, shrugging his shoulders and that was a good enough reason for the original, she was always interested in trying something new. She tried it again but failed at it almost falling over, but her knight in shining armor was there to catch her if she did fall. "Alright, it's the shoes. Take off your shoes. You'll be fine." He confirmed.

Stefan's eyes glanced over at the end of the hall to see that Matt had finally arrived and was in hiding until he was ready to start the plan to get the dagger. Sighing heavily the original bent over and reached into her leg warmer to pull the dagger out, showing it to the younger vampire once again.

"This is what you want, right?" She passed it over to him with an almost sad look on her face, she had figured him out and now she was just giving him what he really wanted. "Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boom-box. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother. Let's go find the cure." She announced in a sure voice.

Stefan began to feel guilty about their original plan about taking down Rebekah, she was one of them, young and foolish and falling in love too easy with the wrong people who didn't want her for the right reasons. She was a normal girl who was put into an awful situation. Just like all of them. None of them asked to be vampires, then just ended up that way.

"Come on." Stefan finally decided as he held out his arm for her. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Rudy was watching as his daughter slept soundlessly on the couch, he stroked her hair carefully trying not to wake her before he stood back up and walked over to his ex-wife who seemed to be making something as she crushed herbs in a bowl, obviously everything she learnt with herbs as a witch wasn't gone since she was a vampire, only her witch powers.<p>

"You're drugging her?"

"Just enough to keep her down until I can get some witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor been teaching her." Abby had never met Shane but she didn't like how he was making her daughter use Expression.

"That's not happening." Bonnie's suddenly voice startled them both, they figured she was out for the count, but apparently she was perfectly ready to defend herself and her newly found magic.

"Bonnie, please." The vampire begged as she went to walk towards her daughter, bowl of crushed herbs in hand but suddenly the witch held her hand out making Abby stop in her tracks.

The vampire felt a mind-numbing pain in her torso which made her call out in pain giving her daughter a pleading look, it spread through her arms twisting and bending the bones making her grip on the bowl tighten until it shattered in her hands as the pain surged through her legs making her drop to the floor, Rudy was quick to support his ex-wife.

"I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself." She told them both in a firm voice as she walked over and grabbed her coat giving them both a hard look. "Sorry." She muttered before she walked from the house, leaving both of her parents in shock.

* * *

><p>Over in the Gilbert house Elena was still trapped against the wall by the stake, she took a deep breath leaning her head back to push herself against the wall so that the wooden object would go right through her, but every slight move was like she was being staked again. Finally she managed to push herself off the wall releasing herself from the pain, feeling the wound began to close slowly.<p>

Downstairs in the kitchen Kol had found himself some rope and he had hog tied the hunter to the island in the middle. When he finally found a suitable knife for cutting, which turned out to be a rather sharp looking butchers knife, he approached the teen looking down at him with a sickening smile pulling across his lips.

"Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." He announced as he held the hunter's head, trying to keep him from moving. "Sorry about the sting..." He mused as he looked between both arms with a little confusion on his face, the tattoo was invisible to him so he didn't know which arm he needed to hack off. "Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right?" He questioned but the teen didn't answer. "I'll just chop off both to be safe."

As he swiped the butchers knife down it was about to collide with the hunters arm but he was jolted by the newborn vampire that had made her way down the stairs with all the strength she had left. He missed and caught the ropes instead freeing one of his arms.

Elena acted on all the anger and protectiveness she had for her family and slammed the original back against the wall shoving the blade of the knife into his arm making him call out, she had noticed that her brother had made his way over to the sick using the extendable faucet spot to spray Kol with the vervain water, she was quick to move out-of-the-way of the burning liquid.

The hunter kept the water aimed as Kol as Elena reached into his pocket and pulled out the white oak stake, throwing it over to her baby brother. "Jeremy, now!" She commanded and he caught the stake and quickly stabbed it directly into Kol's chest.

A heart wrenching scream erupted from the originals lips as he caught fire, this really was the last time they would see him and he wouldn't be able to interfere with their search for the cure anymore. He toppled over to be laying on his back as he let out his last breath, the pain was finally over and he was gone.

"What did you do?" A broken voice came from the doorway, both Gilberts looked over to see Klaus standing there looking down at his little brother with watery eyes as he licked his lips slowly.

"We... We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena tried to argue but from the torn and angry look on the hybrid's face it looked as if he didn't want to hear anymore excuses, Kol was his brother and they overstepped the line.

"Lies!" Klaus growled making them both jolt back at the furiousness of his voice. "He never would have gotten inside if you didn't set a trap for him!"

"You said you were going to put him down too-"

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" He yelled back at her, never would he kill a sibling, he may dagger them but at least he could have them back again. This was another sibling he had lost to the Gilbert family and this time he was vengeful. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

"You kill us, you'll never get the cure." Jeremy reminded him but at this point the hybrid couldn't give a damn about the cure, not if it came at the lives of his family. "You'll _never_ be able to make anymore hybrids."

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?! I want it so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now, I'm just going to watch you burn instead..." He told them in a deep threatening voice when suddenly he fell to his knees screaming in pain, the young witch walked past him.

"Invite him in." Bonnie ordered earning a confused look from the two Gilberts. "Do it!" She added in a rough voice as the hybrid pushed himself to his feet.

Jeremy gave the witch one final look of concern before announcing. "Come in." The witch moved his body so he was standing in the Gilbert house but unable to move.

"Living room. Now!" She commanded as they both run through the living room straight into the kitchen, they could almost feel the hybrid on their heels before he hit an invisible barrier stopping him from leaving. Trapped inside of the Gilbert's house. Pulling the stake out of the impulsive original Jeremy took off out of the door with Elena close behind.

"Witch, you can't do this to me!"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, she was so sick of people underestimating her. "You have no idea what I can do now." She sneered as she began to walk from the Gilbert's house.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me!? Do you?!" He launched himself to the other end of the living room but still he was unable to escape this trap, he could feel a burning rage inside of him.

* * *

><p>Over at Rebekah's house the blonde had taken the news of her brother's demise a little more tearfully than her older brother. She looked up at the younger Salvatore brother with a look of disbelief on her face. "I don't believe you. Kol's not dead, he can't be!" She refused to lose yet another brother.<p>

"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure." He tried to reason with her but she was so upset by the revelation that nothing was going to help.

"So you knew? The whole night, you knew?"

"I'm not going to let the people I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not Grace, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now, he can't hurt you either." He reminded her in a soft voice and she looked away trying to stop her quivering lower lip. "And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you." She looked up at him through puffy eyes. "So you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Why would I trust you?"

"I don't know..." He admitted truthfully, everything he had ever done to her with the help of his supernatural family would probably just send her running the opposite direction, but now he knew what she truly wanted and he wanted that for her too. "I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap."

* * *

><p>As Grace stood in the living room, watching the youngest Gilbert paced up and down looking at his arm, she could feel a burning anger inside of her, obviously Klaus's emotions were pushing through her own and overtaking her as he looked over at Elena with almost a murderous look on her face, Damon stood at the opposite end of the room just watching his brunette carefully.<p>

"It didn't work."

"It took time for Finn's line to die off. Remember? It'll work." Bonnie assured him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"What if it doesn't?" He quizzed when suddenly the door opened behind Grace, she turned and looked at Stefan, her eyes must have had anger written all over them because he gave her a confused look as he placed his hand on her shoulder before walking past her into the room.

"Looks like I didn't miss much." He announced as his girlfriend crossed the room to hug him tightly, she snuggled into his chest and he rubbed her back softly feeling the dried blood at the bottom of her shirt. "Got the Silas's headstone." He informed them all proudly.

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena informed her boyfriend as he placed the large rock down on the table in front of them. "Klaus is trapped in our living room."

"Temporarily." Bonnie added in a soft voice as she glanced over to the older brunette who was standing away from them all. "I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We have three days to find the cure. Four max."

"If we don't, we might as well look up 'Katherine and Fayth Pierce' and see if they want some company in hiding 'cause he will come after us."

"We'll find it." There was a high level of optimism in her voice. "Now that we got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane, and then, we'll have everything we need." She announced with a smile but the look on her boyfriend's face told her differently.

Stefan took a breath before telling her. "Yeah, I didn't... I didn't dagger her."

"What?! Why not?"

"I didn't need to. She's on our side." He referred to how she gave them Silas's headstone.

"On our side?" Elena scoffed a little, she figured she could trust her boyfriend to get rid of the original, but obviously he had caved. "Did you – did you really just say that?"

Nodding his head the younger Salvatore brother answered. "Yeah, she handed me the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us." It was true, she had been miserable for 1000 years, she really did deserve that cure more than any of them.

"Why would you possibly think that we could trust her?"

"I'm not so sure, Elena. I mean, we can always count on Rebekah when we need to know what we're truly thinking of each other, right?" Grace's snide sarcastic voice came from behind them, the raven-black haired vampire cursed himself for not moving sooner, he knew all of his girlfriend's pent-up aggression was going to come out soon and it was going to be directed at Elena. "And I mean , it's not like Rebekah has ever killed one of our family members or committed genocide."

The entire room went silent, apart from the delicate footsteps of Grace's heels touching the floor as she took painfully slow steps towards her twin sister, who just stood there with a stoic look on her face, almost not wanting to make eye contact with her. The Salvatore brothers were looking at each other, Stefan wanted to stop this before it got out of hand but Damon thought they should just get whatever they wanted to say out of their systems.

"I know you're still angry at me for what I said to you and I can't take back any of that, but we shouldn't be fighting like this. It isn't right-"

The smaller brunette let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't know for a second how I'm feeling, Elena. That is something that even you can't control." She turned around shaking her head. "I remember when I killed Connor to protect you, to stop him from killing you, Elena. You kicked me out of our family, telling me I wasn't the same person and that I was a Ripper." Bonnie and Jeremy looked surprised by this, they had really been out of the loop. "And now you kill hundreds, probably thousands of innocent vampires and you get praise..." She shook her head letting out a heavy sigh.

"That's not how it is and you know it-" Suddenly a loud slap filled the room, Grace was standing in front of Elena who had a large red hand print across her cheek, all of them were taken back. Damon zipped across the room in seconds and took his girlfriend by her arms moving her away from the fight. "Ok. You got that out of your system. Are you happy now?" She questioned, her voice shaking, that slap had really knocked a couple of breaths out of her.

The older Gilbert sister was breathing hard in her boyfriend's arm, looking over at her sister whilst he whispered sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm her down but suddenly from across the room Jeremy began to scream in agony. His hands ripped his v-neck off of his body in a fit of hurt to reveal the hunter's mark spreading up his arm.

"It's happening." Jeremy announced making everyone surprised to see the black ink trailing up his arm over his chest, they all watched as it moved across his body. "You can see it?" He quizzed and slowly they all nodded.

Damon's lips were pressed against his girlfriends ear as he muttered. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi :) So this is another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it and there was a lot of happening in this chapter and I really didn't want to kill of Kol but I didn't see another way around it so I'm sorry if you liked him but he had to go, but I liked him too! I hated it when they freaking killed him off and then I had to go into detail about the killing :( Poor Kol.**

**So Klaus finally found out about the promise ring, eh? He took it a lot better than I originally thought it would and the only way I could explain that is through in inner insecurities; I don't believe with them all this close to the cure (ever if he was just planning on destroying it all along) that he'd risk her hating him anymore. I think what Damon said to him really hit him hard.**

**Grace and Elena finally came to a boiling point also and it was little Grace that came out on top this time, which has been a long time coming really. I know all of you were hating Elena for what she did and has been doing for a while now I was building it all up to this moment where Grace finally got her own back, girl finally stood up for herself ;)**

**A little while ago someone mentioned or asked in a review something about me making a youtube video trailer for Twisted Love and I'd really love to, but I'm so bad at editing and making things in general, but thank you for the suggestion maybe I'll have a mess around on iMovie and see what I can come up with but I doubt it would be any good.**

**Also I really want to thank my new BETA missss supernatural for putting up with my work :)**

**Anyway enough of my babbling, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, alerting, favourting. I really do appreciate every one of you and I love you all :D**

**If you want to check out anymore of my pictures for Drace or Klace or anything Twisted Love related then check my Polyvore graciiieee . polyvore and my tumblr www . little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com to ask me anything or just check out what I have to offer in upcoming chapters**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter or story in a review :) thank you so much for reading and putting up with my lateness on updating ;)**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nymartian – Yes, Grace was rather angry and unforgiving in this chapter, but I think that was only mild Grace compared to this chapter and to be fair I think she had the right to be ;) Finally they came together to help Grace and then it kinda got torn apart in this chapter haha.<strong>

**kaj – Thanks for reviews, I'm sorry that I couldn't not kill Kol off, but there was really no other way around it, he was too angry at Jeremy he had to go and they had to get their vampires for the hunters tattoo, but if there had been another way I'd have used it because I love Kol.**

**smilin steph – If I just let my stories flow they'd become a mess, I need to know what I'm doing and stuff haha :')**

**Damon's girl – I'm not a violent person either and I'd also was to punch her pretty little face, but apart Grace already did that for us so we don't have to be violent people anymore ;) I think Damon regretted what he said about Stefan and Elena's love being more epic and he wasn't pissed at her for too long, I mean they made up pretty quick ;)**

**xxxRena – Glad you liked it :) Yeah, poor Damon but it had to happen so that he wouldn't hurt Jeremy and Elena finally got what was coming to her so maybe the girls will calm down for a little while now.**

**Katie – Well we dealt with Jeremy finding out about Grace/Elena problems the first part of the chapter, I know it seemed a little weak of a response, but you're not meant to choose between one of the other with family even if one of them was in the wrong.**

**susl – Thanks and no there was no romance between Klace, but there was some comforting at the start of this chapter which is always cute. Haha, I don't think Damon would ever end up with Elena in my story :')**

**Kayla - I know right, poor Grace has been through a lot but she is strong and she does have Damon to support her through it. I love your little part about Elena :') Amazing and so true but she Grace finally got a little revenge. I'm glad you like Drace, I really enjoy writing them so thank you.**

**grapejuice101 – Glad you liked it :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Poor Gracie, she really did need a hug and her loving boyfriend was there to give her a lot more ;)**

**Annaelle – Oh trust me, I _know_ that stressed out feeling you get at the end of TVD and wanting to know what happens next. I know. I'm glad I can make other people feel that way, too. Kinda makes me feel good :') Don't worry, girl. You're totally making sense, I got you completely :) xx**

**Thenchick – Elena can be rather hypocritical and I think even dear Gracie pointed that out this chapter which really hurt her, along with the slap ;)**

**David Fishwick – Professor Shane is definitely something... Whether that be hurt, crazy, insane, all of this above ;) Kol does seem really scared about Silas or rather he did, maybe they all should have took that as a warning, but you know their never going to listen to an original. Katherine and Fayth will be showing their pretty little faces very soon, I'm glad someone wants them back because a lot of people seem to have forgotten about them ;)**

**Jordan Lynn 7 – I know, Elena clearly doesn't care she's killing all of those innocent people...**

**winxgirl1997 – Here's the update :)**

**Vampirefan10 – Thank you very much, I work very hard on writing the chapters now so I'm glad you like them :) Sometimes I wish they had someone like Grace on the TV show, too. But we have people like her, you know like Caroline and Bonnie, both strong girls :) The love triangle is very tricky but Drace does seem to be the 'fan-favourite' if you will :) I also think it is really sad that Grace/Elena's relationship has just crumbled. Well, I'm getting very close to those chapters now so I guess we're in for a fun ride ;)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Team Grace! ;) She stood up for herself again in this chapter which I was very proud of :) Definitely she's gone from being insecure and needing someone and being weak to being able to stand up for herself, she just needs to build up a little more confidence and she'll be fine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee xx<strong>


	79. Into The Wild

Twisted Love

Season Four

Into The Wild

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

_Shane was running breathlessly through the dangerous forest of the unknown island as he heard the footsteps of a terrifying looking tribesman chased him. The Professor came to a sudden halt when he saw the entrance to a mysterious looking cave. It was the one he had searched for ever since he got on the island._

_Excitement filled him as he launched himself towards the cave, looking behind him as he did so to see the man who had been in pursuit of him was nowhere to be seen which made him feel slightly safer. As he entered the eerie cave he pulled his flashlight out and aimed it around to see strange signs and writings on the walls._

_He was almost so caught up in the amazement of this forgotten tribal drawings that he almost fell down a large hole in the middle of the cave, he shined the light towards it gulping gently._

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's Dream<strong>

_A glowing set of icy blue orbs were staring down at her intensely as she lay there on the comfortable bed of Damon Salvatore, he brushed his lips over her pale neck, lapping his tongue lovingly over the collar-bone to taste her, sweet perfume mixed with a light sheen of sweat. She let out a soft moan as he held his arms under her and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap looking down into his eyes._

_Suddenly he zipped her across the room to be holding her firmly against the wall, she jolted as it pushed all the air out of her lungs but in that moment she didn't give a damn. He stared into her chocolate-brown orbs for another half a second before ducking his head down to press soft kisses down her neck._

"_Why would you not want to be a vampire, love?" A calming British voice came from across the room, the youngest vampire jolted and tried to squirm out of the arms of her lover but he continued to holding tightly, suckling on her collar bone almost as if he didn't know that the hybrid was standing across the room. "Being a human is far too overrated. This is who you are now, Grace." He zipped across the room to be standing right there staring into her eyes. "Why would you want to change that?"_

_Suddenly her raven-black haired boyfriend bit into her throat making her blood spill into his mouth, she called out as she squeezed her legs around his waist before the hybrid caught the back of her head, knotting his fingers uncomfortably tight in her long tresses and pulled her into a steamy, possessive open-mouthed kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Taking a loud intake of air as she shot upright she found her bones and muscles aching, boy she was hurting. She looked around to see that she had been passed out in a boat using a lumpy duffle bag as a pillow, no wonder she was aching. Rubbing her neck softly she was calmed by the overwhelming smell of the salty sea that lapped the shore behind her, the boat she was in had already been docked.

As she stretched out she found that the barely-there sun was being blocked by a shadow, opening her eyes she glanced up to see the blonde Original standing at the top of the boat, gazing down at her with a heavy smirk on her lips. "Are you just going to lay there all day or are you actually going to help us do something?" She quizzed with a sharp, snide edge to her voice.

Growling, the brunette pushed herself off the floor dusting off her knit shirt she looked around rubbing her eyes trying to focus on everyone around her. Elena was speaking with Stefan, Shane was looking deeply into the forest, Damon was sharpening a knife, Bonnie and Jeremy were talking, that left Grace alone with the Original.

"So, did you have a nice dream?" There was a knowing tone to the blonde's voice which made Grace snap her head across to look over at her with a hard look in her eyes. It had been her. She had been the reason behind the dream.

A threatening snarl fell from the Gilbert's lips. "You bitch." She muttered but the Original just turned around and returned to her rightful place with Stefan who was currently busy tying a knot in some rope. Shaking her head gently she climbed from the boat, looking around amazed by this island, forgotten and overgrown. It was simply breathtaking.

Stomping past everyone she joined her boyfriend who glanced up at her with a calming smile as he continued to sharpen his knife, she took a seat next to him as close as she could, resting her head lovingly on his shoulder watching him work, he really knew what he was doing.

"I didn't wanna wake you before, you looked too peaceful and it'd had been a while since I'd seen you like that." Damon informed her as he reached out and squeezed her knee lovingly and she smiled thankfully at him. He moved his hand away and continued sharpening his knife which seemed to intrigue her.

"Thanks, Damon, but it seemed as if Rebekah had other plans than me having a peaceful snooze." She sighed a little as she leaned further against him, a deep growl rumbled in his throat and she was close enough to actually hear the alluring sound, the protectiveness behind it made a heat rise in her chest as she rubbed her hand over his thigh to calm him. "It's alright."

"Mmm." He muttered but he didn't take his eyes off the knife in front of him before they snaked up her body to be looking into her waiting chocolate-brown orbs. "Gracie, I'm gonna ask you something and I don't want you to get mad, ok?" She nodded her head answering his question, a bewildered look on her face. "Just whilst we're on the island try not to fight with Elena." Her eyes widened about to argue back. "For me, please."

She couldn't argue with that. The pleading look in his eyes made a sickly swirl of guilt clench her stomach uncomfortably. Sighing putting her head down she nodded softly agreeing to his terms. Honestly, she didn't want to fight with Elena anymore, it was exhausting hating someone you're supposed to love and protect, she just wished in all her heart that her twin felt the same way.

They continued talking quietly about what was going to happen trying to figure out a game plan, she could feel the soft brush of his lips against her shoulder every now and then and the cool brush of his finger tips against her thigh when suddenly they were interrupted by the presence of Shane.

"Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii?" Damon quizzed in a rough voice, he heard a small giggle from his girlfriend beside him, it had been such a long time since they had been able to smile and laugh, so it was nice to hear it again. "Where the hell did you take us?"

"Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland." The Professor answered simply, looking down at the two vampires in front of him. "If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island." He shrugged his shoulders as he down at the beautiful stretch of beach.

"Oh yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak int the world." Damon answered sarcastically, this made the younger vampire nervous, she remembered how truly fearful Kol had been of this guy, so weren't they supposed to be scared of him too.

"Yeah, that too." Shane answered as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen holding it up to both Damon and Grace. "Sunscreen?" He offered and both of them threw him a look.

Grace scoffed. "Is that a joke?"

"Right." The Professor nodded his head slowly, a smirk creeping over his lips as he stared back into the forest with a nostalgic look on his face, calmingly Damon rubbed his hand over her thigh holding back a growl himself.

Grace's interest flared as she looked up at the Professor standing in front of her. "So, tell me Professor, how is it that you were set free from police custody on a multiple homicide charge? I am interested." She tilted her head to the side making Shane look down at her surprise. "Oh, I have the ability to read minds, I try to not use it and let people have their privacy, but when I feel I have to..."

"A telepathic vampire. That is interesting..." He mused, looking down at her with a smirk earning a deep growl from her boyfriend sitting beside her. "I was released because the police had no solid evidence and no confession, so they could only hold me for 72 hours."

* * *

><p>Stefan was hard at work a little way down the beach as his girlfriend stood next to him, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde Original who was sitting across from her on an old piece of drift wood. Tightening the knot in the piece of rope the older vampire handed it to his girlfriend to hold for a moment.<p>

"You know, you're really not helping." Stefan informed the blonde in a tough voice as he squatted down searching through his bag for something, Rebekah threw him a hard look as she looked away from the brunette for a moment to look at the hazel green-eyed vampire.

"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot." She answered in a sure voice as she went back to staring down the newborn who had moved away by now, looking through her bag just trying to fill her time before they set off.

Stefan sighed, he was just trying to keep peace between everything. That hadn't proven to be very easy since Elena killing Kol thus turning the blonde into an enemy and Grace and Elena's confrontation. All these women were at each others throats constantly and it was an exhausting job stopping them from arguing and fighting all the time.

"You're giving Elena the evil eye, it's not really helping." He explained more into his previous statement which just earned a loud scoff from the Brit.

"She killed my brother, tried to get you to put a dagger in my back." Rebekah listed just a few of the reasons that she was in utter disgust and hatred over the young vampire. "She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye." She growled loud enough for the brunette to hear. "Perhaps I should follow Grace's lead in resulting to physical violence..." She glanced over at the other twin who just rolled her eyes looking away.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Elena hissed as she stood up glaring down at the blonde in across from her.

"You know I don't care, right?" Rebekah mocked, this only angered Elena more, making her emotions take over and zip towards her white oak stake in hand, clasping her hand around her throat with the tip of the stake at her chest, as some sort of threat.

Obviously Elena had forgotten that she was dealing with an emotional, frustrated 1000 year old vampire who held all of her revenges against her. The icy blue-eyed vampire just simply flipped her, sending her crashing to the ground with a soft thud on the sand as the blonde stood over her, a dark look in her usually bright eyes.

"Go ahead, try to kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems. Like the fact that Stefan invited me here himself and it might not be Nik's emotions making your own sister hate you." She reminded her in a snide voice before walking away back to the piece of drift wood, looking down at her manicured nails.

Stefan quickly rushed over to his girlfriend who was laying on her back, looking up at the cloudy sky before she saw a hand offered out to her, to her surprise it wasn't her boyfriend but her sister standing there offering to help her back on her feet, the brunette sighed placing her hand within hers and was pulled back her up to her feet.

Mumbling a quick thank you Elena didn't make eye contact, it wasn't that she didn't want to but rather that it felt awkward between the two of them since everything that had happened. So much guilt and self-loathing on both of their parts. With a curt nod the smaller brunette slipped the white oak stake from her hands earning a confused look from Elena.

"I think I should look after this." She announced looking between her sister and the Original. "I'll put it somewhere safe where no one can use it if an emotion gets suddenly heightened." She shot a look at her sister, it wasn't a dig just a fact which made the brunette frown crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Stefan arrived over to where Elena had laid to see the two girls facing one another, with a soft smile directed at the smaller brunette she returned the favour before turning on her heels and walking back over to her boyfriend who had waited for her.

"I'm not apologising for not wanting her here." Elena informed him as she looked up into his hazel green eyes with a stubborn look on her face, he knew that she had changed the subject off of her sister and onto the blonde. "I can't believe you actually brought her here with us and that you actually feel sympathy for her, I mean, you do remember that she tried to kill me, right?"

"I know, but... Don't you think that everyone deserves a second chance. I mean, she's just lost her brother, another of her brothers... All she wants is to be human now, Elena. I'm not asking you to get along with her, I'm just asking for you to not get into anymore fights, alright?" He quizzed as he walked over to her planting his hands on her narrow hips smiling down at her.

* * *

><p>The smaller brunette wandered back over to Damon slipping the white oak stake in her bag, her boyfriend stood there proudly watching her as she zipped her bag closed and slung it over carelessly over her shoulder. "You know, you make a really good leader of this group." He informed her as she glanced over to him with a slightly confused look on her face. "I mean, anyone can say what they want about you, Gracie, but at the end of the day they respect you and your decisions."<p>

Scoffing gently the vampire answered. "That's only because if they didn't they'd have you on their backs." She giggled as she glided over to him, brushing her hand against his slightly stubbled cheek standing on her tip-toes to press a chaste kiss against his lips, he cupped her face gazing into her eyes.

"Joke around all you want, but you know I'm right." He told her in a firm yet fair voice, she smiled up at him with a lovingly look in her smouldering chocolate-brown orbs. "I can't wait until all of this is over. We can do whatever we want. You'll be all mine again and we'll never have to deal with family drama or Rebekah again." He whispered as he pecked her lips passionately.

"Human Rebekah." Grace mused as she laughed gently, her shoulders shaking with the sound which only made her boyfriend smile. "I honestly can't imagine her without fangs or being able to hold some kind of power over me..." She shook her head gently as she glanced across at the blonde who was keeping to herself, not without throwing a few murderous glances out there at nearly every member of the group.

"So, are you ready to take this cure when we get it?" Damon questioned her out of the blue, she licked her lips slowly and looked up at him with a fake smile on her face, she wanted to take it for him of course, but she enjoyed being a vampire, finally she was happy in the skin she was in becoming more confident even after everything.

"I... I don't think we should be getting ahead of ourselves." She announced in a soft voice and he glanced down at her confused. "I mean, we don't even know if it exists yet and I never really like to speculate." She nodded her head as she looked away from him feeling her stomach squeeze uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Just a little way over from them the hunter had his flimsy shirt in his hand as he let the witch take picture of his toned chest and arms that was holding the entire map for them to view. She was only doing it so that he wouldn't have to keep removing his shirt so they could see where they were they were going next, she was sure that would get tedious after a while.<p>

The witch couldn't help but marvel at his body, he had most certainly grown up from little Jeremy Gilbert into a full-grown man. "Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would." She informed him apologetically but a small part of her liked having the strong teen dressed down in front of her.

"Doesn't bother me." Jeremy flirted back with a smirk playing on his lips, the witch could feel her cheek heating up as she smiled widely.

"These symbols must have been left for the hunters, so they can find the cure. And this must be the story of Qetsiyah and Silas." She mused as she looked at the ink tattoo's plastered up his arm. "According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for helping making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn that he planned to use the same spell on another woman, not her. When she found out, she freaked."

Jeremy creased his eye brows looking down at the girl in front of him. "So, Qetsiyah killed the other woman?"

"Yeah, Silas was immortal. She couldn't kill him. So she trapped him in a cave, and buried him alive instead." Bonnie nodded her head as she continued to admire the tattoo's spiralling up his arm, telling all the stories, it really did intrigue her.

Jeremy frowned gently. "Does it say anything about the hunter's purpose in all this?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Shane announced as he came up behind them, both teens looked over at him interested as the hunter slipped his shirt back on his lean body. "Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality, and then she buried it with Silas, hoping that he'd take it and die, and end up on the other side with her for all eternity. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, many centuries later, her descendants created the hunters to find him, cure him and kill him." He glanced around to see the vampires getting impatient "You know what? I'll explain on the hike. Come on. We gotta get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

In the Gilbert house Klaus was still locked in the confined Gilbert's living room slowly going mad. His brother was dead, soon enough Grace would take the cure and everything they ever shared, every memory, ever feeling will have vanished, he could feel a painful ache in his heart which he didn't like and to top it all off he had the Lockwood boy taunting him every few hours.

"Morning, sunshine." Tyler's snide voice entered the room as he walked in to smirk at the Original who was looking worse than usual. "You look pathetic." He told him in a firm voice which only angered the hybrid more.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." He threatened darkly but this didn't seem to affect the younger hybrid who only stood there opposite smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal..."

"I'm an Original." He hissed in response. "What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you." He reminded him, this cure seemed to be a mystery to all of them at that moment, none of them knew what it would do at all.

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, your sick hold over Grace will vanish and your sire-ling ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it." He announced in a thick, voice another smirk pulling across his lips.

Zipping across the room the Original stood there opposite the teen with a snarl on his lips unable to get past the barrier which held him in place. "I recommend drowning." He informed him reminding the younger hybrid of how he had killed his mother. "There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

The small group continued to hike through what seemed to be the endless forest before they heard a small beeping coming from Professor Shane's phone who was leading the group behind him. "Satellite phone lost its signal." He announced simply as he hit it against his hand in trying to make it work.

"Well, that's a good sign." Damon deadpanned as he placed his large hand on his girlfriend's narrow hip, holding her close to him as they stood behind the Professor who stepped back to be standing next to them still looking at the forest in front of him.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena's voice wavered as she questioned from where she was walking with Stefan, he reached out and took her hand in an assuring fashion which made her heart swell with love as she looked across at him, she still hadn't forgiven him for inviting Rebekah but it didn't mean she wasn't still in love with him.

"So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary." Rebekah's spiteful voice came from behind them making the brunette frown gently. Being completely and utterly useless, that was definitely something Elena hated.

Sighing heavily Stefan sighed. "Please don't start." He didn't want them to fight. He could understand where both of them were coming from. Why both of them wanted the cure. Rebekah wanted a family, which was admirable and compassionate and Elena didn't want to become a monster and kill people.

"I'm merely stating facts." The blonde shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. You and I have the tombstone, which does God knows what. And Elena has no point."

Hesitantly Grace looked over her shoulder and questioned. "Hey, what about me?" She couldn't believe how she was trying to draw the Originals line of fire away from her sister who had hurt her so much.

"Hmm, well I do enjoy our banter." Rebekah stated shrugging her shoulders and the small brunette nodded her head in acceptance before turning back to look at the path in front of her.

Damon was then hit with curiosity, everyone had been labelled expect for himself so he questioned. "And me?"

"You have a nice behind." Rebekah informed him making him smirk and nod his head, Grace giggled from beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight against his body as they continued.

* * *

><p>Day soon passed and night came calling, yet the group was still hiking through what seemed to be the endless forests. They were listening to Shane's continued story of Qetsiyah and Silas with great interest whilst carefully following him.<p>

"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad." Shane informed them all knowingly, they all looked over at him surprised. "They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The world traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true."

Bonnie creased her thin eye brows. "So, the well was magic?"

"Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"And what do you believe?" Elena quizzed from where she was walking next to her boyfriend.

"I believe in magic." Shane answered her in a small nod. "My wife and my son died within months of each other." He told them all and they all seemed to go quiet at that moment, as a sign of respect. "And so... I decided to try out the well for myself. I offered up my blood and I waited." He seemed to fall back into a trance a soft smile pulling over his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

_Standing in a cold cave, Atticus placed a lantern on the rocky floor as he stood in front of a seemingly bottomless pit, he was really going to do this. So he could see his wife again he was going to offer up his blood. Letting out a shaky breath he slid a pocket knife out and held it out front of him._

_Holding his hand out he ran the sharp-edged blade of the knife down along the palm of his hand wincing as the blood seeped out over the wound trickling down dripping into the well, he watched carefully before something brushed past him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

"_Hello?" He called out into the nothingness. "Hello?" He spoke again hearing his own voice echo around him until it stopped._

"_Atticus?" A voice whispered, one that he recognised all too well, it made goosebumps raise the whole way up his arm as he looked around frantically trying to see where the voice had come from._

"_Caitlin." He whispered, it was his wife, that was his wife's voice calling out to him in this dingy cabin. "Caitlin? Caitlin?" Without thinking he knotted a long piece of rope around a safe looking rock and began to repel down the side of the well._

_As he was descending downwards into the pitch black he could hear indistinct whispers echoing around him, the feeling of breathing against his skin made his heart raise and hands become clammy which in turn made him lose his grip on the rope and hurdle to the floor at the bottom of the well._

_Landing directly on his back he let out a loud call out pain as he sat there looking up at the well, he had made it, he was at the bottom of the mysterious well. He was trying desperately to catch his breath back obviously winded from the blow to the ground when suddenly he saw a shadow standing over him._

_He was about to panic but a voice calmed him. "Hello, Atty." His nickname, the nickname his wife had for him. He could feel his heart swelling with love with as he looked up into her loving, calming eyes. His Caitlin was standing there before him as beautiful as ever._

"_Caitlin."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I saw my wife." He mused, smiling in reminiscence "I saw her eyes, her smile. My blood left me see her again."

"Yeah, got it." Damon scoffed rolling his eyes as he continued walking. "Don't eat the poisonous flowers." Grace wanted to smack him for being so insensitive to the professor's story but before she could act Shane spoke out again.

"Wait." He called. "Stop. Stop. Stop!" He ordered and everyone stopped right where they were standing, all looking around rather confused to what the professor was freaking out about. "Is everybody paying attention?" He picked up a large rock. "Our first lesson in survival." He threw it so that it crashed down onto the ground triggering an unseen trap.

The net was launched up into the air, successfully trapping the rock. They all gulped as they looked up, perhaps this island wasn't as desolate as they had originally thought. "Stay together. Keep your eyes open." The Professor told them all before continuing.

Jeremy was lagging behind, the last one of their small group. He grabbed his water bottle from his backpack bringing it up to his lips to take a swig only to find that there was no in there. He groaned before announcing. "Ugh, I'm out of water."

Elena was quick to drop back and come to her younger brothers rescue, letting go of Stefan's hand and offering him her water bottle. "Here. Take mine." He didn't really want to steal her water but his throat was so dry, perhaps it was because he was nervous for what was to come.

When he brought his lips away from the bottle he gave her an almost skeptical look. "A magic well? Seriously?" It wasn't like he was skeptical of magic just of the professor himself, there was something about him that the hunter didn't like, Shane could be a rather shady character.

"I don't know." Elena sighed heavily as she shook her head from side to side looking at the group that were walking ahead of them. "I mean... We've all lost someone." She reminded him, some had lost more than others, but all of them had been robbed of a loved one in one way or the other. "The chance to maybe see them again? I kinda get it."

Smiling sadly Jeremy finally understood, the Gilbert's had lost too many people and he hated how their small family was being torn apart by petty bickering. It just didn't seem right. The teen didn't have much time to dwell on his family though when he heard a twig snap behind him, turning suddenly he saw a deadly looking arrow flying towards him.

Within seconds he had been removed from danger, Elena was standing there pinning him to a tree as the arrow flew straight past them all at breakneck speed hitting a tree, impaling it with brutal force. The small brunette was quick to react about to go after the attacker, she looked over to see a tribal man crouching in the brush, he grunted and suddenly fell forward onto the ground a hatchet sticking out of his back.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena whispered from where she was looking between Grace and Jeremy, both of them seemed pretty shocked, perhaps this island wasn't as forgotten and desolate as they had originally thought.

"Someone just saved my life." Jeremy answered, the rest of the group had caught up with them now, all of them seemed more on guard than before looking around for any intimidate danger, when they knew they were in the clear they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the group found themselves coming into a small dirty clearing with a single small-sized shed at the end of it, all looking around for any traps or tribal men with bows. "What is this place?" Stefan quizzed from where he and Elena were setting, their bags down on the floor by their feet.<p>

"According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring back. A few weeks later they were all found dead, completely drained of blood." Shane explained to them all as they began to set up camp, some of them looked around nervously, but most weren't that affected by the story more trying to keep their head clear for any attackers.

"Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us." Rebekah shone a bright smile as she threw her bag carelessly to the ground by her feet. "Who sleeps where?" She questioned and with that they all got to work setting up their tents, this gave Damon a good opportunity to actually talk to Atticus.

"Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?" Damon deadpanned giving the professor a hard look, he wanted to continue and get off of this island as soon as they could but it wasn't safe and deep in his gut he knew that.

Shane scoffed a little. "We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark."

"Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?" He questioned there was a dark shadow to his smouldering eyes which made the professor standing in front of him roll his eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say... Incredibly." Damon answered with a cocky smirk pulling over his lips. If Kol had been so fearful of Silas maybe all of them should too. His eyes glanced over to Grace who was setting up a tent, looking down at the instructions confused.

"You know, Damon, I actually get why you want this cure. I get why you're so insecure about your and Grace's relationship. It must be extremely hard to compete with an Original hybrid." A growl erupted from the vampire standing in front of him. "I'm just saying, giving Grace the cure will make her forget everything about Klaus, right?" He smirked as he turned around and walked away.

The older vampire was fuming, he could feel the anger rumbling around in his chest squeezing at his heart uncomfortably, what if everyone had been right and everything that Grace felt for Klaus wasn't being manipulated by the sire-bond. Looking up at the night sky he saw the stars sparkling above, praying that everything was going to be fine. That him and Grace were going to pull through.

As he lowered his head he tried desperately to not let a tear slip out and was successful as he licked his dry lips and turned around surprised to see his small girlfriend standing there. She had that innocent, doe-like look in her eyes as she watched him. It was obviously in the way she was gnawing on her bottom lip that she had heard the entire conversation between Damon and Shane.

"Shane doesn't know what he's talking about." Grace informed him in a small voice as she walked towards him, reaching out for his hands, happy that he didn't pull away and accepted her touch.

Damon sighed heavily as he answered. "Yeah, well I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Nothing in his gut wanted to get his hopes up from now on. He had a lifetime of bad luck when it came to women. Fayth had been the first, he never seemed to get the girl completely.

She took another step towards him. "Whatever happens nothing is ever going to change how I feel about _you_, Damon, because I'll love you unconditionally for eternity." She whispered lovingly as he raised his hand to rest on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her satin like skin.

"I'm not saying you won't, I'm saying that it might not change how you feel about him." The Salvatore couldn't even bring himself to say his name, he saw the concerned look brush over her face.

She let out a stuttered sigh. "This cure is gonna change so many things. Jeremy's not gonna wanna kill any of us anymore. Bonnie's mom isn't gonna be a vampire and anyone who takes this cure is gonna have an option. Caroline, Stefan, Elena, you." She whispered looking up into his smouldering icy blue orbs. "If you want it."

"No, I get it." He nodded his head slowly. "Everything changes tomorrow. It'll be all unicorns and rainbows." His voice was filled with slick sarcasm which made her scoff and move towards him.

"No, not everything." She answered as she looked up into his eyes once more, taking a final step towards him to close the gap between them once and for all. "That's what I'm saying. Damon, my feelings for you are still going to be there." She wanted to tell him she didn't want the cure, but hadn't the nerve.

Instead the younger vampire stood up on her tip-toes and just brushed her full lips against his, brushing her hand across his stubbled cheek as he knotted his long fingers in her chocolate-brown tresses. They connected for a long couple of seconds in a searing hot, passionate kiss before she pulled away and looked into his eyes, marvelling at his masculine beauty.

No more words had to be said and he knew that all too well, so he wrapped his arms around her small form holding her against him as he looked out into the forest trying not to think of how things were going at home, Klaus trapped away in the Gilbert house. He was going down as soon as they got the cure, this is how he had to end it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Back in the Gilbert house, Tyler was still watching over the Original throwing out comments every now and then. The hybrid had just chosen to ignore him instead watching his brother that was still laying on the floor, he could feel tears in his eyes but continued to blink them away each time not wanting to give Tyler the satisfaction.

Klaus had come to assume that the reason that his brother was still laying there on the floor in his view was to rub in the fact that he was dead which only made Original more vengeful. The pain of him being dead was already enough he didn't need to be reminded of it at every moment. With the visual remembrance and the ghastly smell of burnt and rotting flesh.

Even through all the arguing, fighting and betrayal that the Mikealson's had been through in their long lives they were still family, a dysfunctional one, but still a family and he was still going to mourn his loss and it didn't seem to help how his unsired hybrid was standing over him every moment.

The back door opened and in walked the pretty blonde looking over at her boyfriend surprised to see that he was still here. "You're still here? What are you doing?" She questioned not one part of her wanted to look over at the hybrid that was stood in the living room behind her, she didn't even want to acknowledge he was there.

"Gloating." He answered simply as he poured himself a glass of bourbon bringing it up to his lips and sipping it tentatively.

Klaus emerged into view. "Hello, Caroline." He greeted and she glared at him for a long moment before looking back at her boyfriend, she wasn't even going to greet him not after everything, killing Tyler's mother was going too far.

"Come home." She urged with a kind smile on her lips moving towards him but he didn't take his eyes off of his ex-sire master. "Don't stoop to his level." She begged him but the hybrid wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"He destroyed my life." Tyler reminded her in a strong voice, she knew why he wanted to still be here, she understood he was in a lot of pain and Klaus had to pay. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

Sighing a little the blonde answered. "Fine. You can gloat and multitask." She informed him as she looked around the house, obviously she was feeling bad for the Gilbert family, the mess that their home was in after everything. "This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." She added.

Squatting down she looked in the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a large table-cloth, Tyler took one end of it and she took the other and together they used it to successfully cover Kol's body from the hybrid's view, the look on his face was torn and tortured.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus told them from where he stood in the arch way to the living room, they both looked over at him surprised the argument was invalid. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."

Scoffing loudly the blonde answered. "I will never, _ever_, help you." She told him.

This made Klaus even more angry, obviously he could never see the bad in himself. "How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or how I saved Grace from a burning building thus saving her life. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you?" Caroline questioned her voice high and angered. "You killed his _mother_. And let's not forget why you had to save my life, because you were the one who sired him to bite me in the first place! Also, we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? Oh and to top it all off that your disgusting hybrid blood made Grace sired to you!" Caroline hollered angrily which only fuelled her hatred for him more.

"No!" The blonde quickly announced as she held up her hands standing only feet from him behind the protection of the barrier the Original couldn't get past. "I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

He was overtaken with an overwhelming amount of anger as he zipped across the room grabbing a long floor stabbing it through the barrier and directly into her younger vampire's abdomen, she called out, a surprised look on her face. "No!" Tyler called but before he could react he had already pulled her over to his side of the magical barrier.

Without a moment of hesitation he buried his fangs into her throat gulping down her blood greedily and at the same time infecting her with his werewolf venom, Tyler was paralysed with fear as he watched the Original release her from his hold and she felt to the floor with a light thud.

Klaus smirked as he licked his bloody mouth. "Now, that was definitely worth the calories."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Stefan was sitting by the roaring campfire looking down at the tombstone which seemed so important. He was just thinking of how life would be if him and Elena were human again. Every thing would be simple, they would actually get a real life. He was startled when he felt a presence suddenly sitting beside him.

Glancing up he saw the blonde sitting there with a sweet smile on her lips. "Well, seven of us and no one thought to bring s'mores." She joked with a light chuckle before looking down at the tombstone in his hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"We're a day away from finding the cure. I'm not letting it out of my sight." He answered simply, he didn't want anything to mess this up so he was trying to keep everything from going wrong.

As they continued to sit there under the bright moon they heard a soft echoed howl out in the forest behind them, this made the Original jolt and move closer to the younger Salvatore clutching his arm tightly. "Did you hear that?" She whispered breathlessly. "I swear this place is haunted."

Stefan softly placed his hand on top of hers which was gradually tightening ever so slightly, he frowned a little as he informed her. "Um... You're crushing my arm."

"Ok." She laughed a little as she released him from her iron like grip. "You got me. I'm a scaredy cat." She admitted shamelessly, even if she was one of the strongest vampires in the worlds it didn't mean she didn't still have her fears.

"You do realise you're an Original vampire, right?" He remarked a playful smirk on his perfect lips and she just laughed a little, her shoulders shaking with the melodic sound.

"Which is precisely why you should stop teasing me. I'm very powerful." She answered as she slid away from him again, licking her lips slowly she continued. "What are you gonna do when Elena becomes human? You said that you'd take the cure to be with her. You'd have children and grow old. Is that still true?" She quizzed.

He nodded shortly. "Well, why do you want to take it? Aren't you the perfect vampire." He teased once more.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blonde creased her eye brows as she looked over at him, her eyes were glowing in the light of the roaring fire. "It's all an act, Stefan." She admitted finally and he frowned a little as he watched her spill her guts out for him. "Being a vampire is miserable. I would give anything to be human. Normal."

Slowly Stefan nodded. "I want to take the cure to be happy with her, but I want to be happy for me, too." He informed her and the blonde actually understood, Stefan and Rebekah were more alike than each of them cared to admit.

* * *

><p>Over the edge of the camp Shane was standing in a small looking shed picking up a lamp and looking around before he heard a pair of boots enter. "I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell." She informed him as she clutched her phone tight in her hands.<p>

"Expression doesn't require a written spell. Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside of you. You just have to want it bad enough." Shane answered her as if it was that simple, but to Bonnie it wasn't, after everything he had done to them and her, how was she supposed to put her faith in him.

Bonnie creased her thin eye brows. "And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Bonnie, listen, I taught you Expression so that you could access the cure. I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise." Atticus answered in a sly voice, not actually answering her original question.

"You didn't answer the trust part." Damon entered the shed from behind Bonnie with a set look on his face, not one part of him trusted this shady Professor and he hated that he was one of the most important members of their group and he couldn't just get rid of him.

"Alright. Let me put it this way." He rolled his eyes as he stepped towards the young witch. "You need me to help you through it, Bonnie. Because as you've demonstrated, Expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse."

He had now peaked the vampire's interest. "How much worse?"

"When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it." Shane answered, it was evident that he was still mourning the loss of his family with the tortured look on his face. "She tried to resurrect his body using magic."

This was news to Bonnie, she hadn't realised that his wife had been a witch. "Your wife was a witch?" She creased her eye brows glancing over her shoulder at Damon who still standing there almost like a bodyguard.

"She was a powerful witch." Shane nodded his head, curly hair bouncing with every movement. "And incredibly undisciplined." He added sighing.

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"I just didn't want to scare you." Atticus answered with a sorrow filled look on his face, he was right if she had known about the magic that had killed his wife she would never had agreed to the training. "The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died."

Bonnie was dumbfounded for a long moment, her light brown eyes wide on the Professor in front of her before she was overcome with anger, she knew all magic was risky, she had lost her Grams to ordinary magic but Expression was something she had no control over which scared her even more.

"You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?"

"Yeah, but look, the upside is that I've learned the warning signs, alright?" He tried to reason with her as he took another careful step towards the teen but Damon was waiting not far behind ready to attack. "I can keep Expression from consuming you."

Scoffing a little the older Salvatore added. "Downside is, you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle."

"Don't you think I know how this ends?" Shane growled over at him, a hard look on his face. "I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive." He had been crafty this whole time which made the vampire very angry.

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore brother was absolutely fuming with Shane, it wasn't that he cared that much for the witch but he knew that Grace did and now he couldn't even get rid of the Professor before he could raise Silas. He didn't want to worry his girlfriend so he just tried to hide the anger as he climbed in their shared tent.<p>

She was sitting on the ground on top of her sleeping bag reading from her book with a flashlight, shining it up at him as he walked through the door flap. He grinned a little as he dropped to his knees at the foot of the sleeping bag watching as she illuminated the page once more and continued to read. "Well, Salvatore, I guess we finally got out of Mystic Falls. Even if it is to the middle of no where." She added absent-mindedly.

Even in the dark he could see the smirk on her lips as he crawled towards her throwing the book to one side so she only had to focus on him. Leaning his head down he brought them together in a sweet kiss intertwining his fingers with her own as he pulled her hips to slide under him. She was curling her other hand around the back of his neck, massaging it gently but also keeping them connected.

He pulled back for a short moment gazing deeply into her tranquil chocolate-brown eyes before trailing his own down her tight little from underneath him, all he could think was that she was wearing far too many items of clothes. Timidly he pulled her knitted shirt over her head and leaned his head down again to press soft, butterfly kisses to her throat feeling the hitch in her breath.

The only sounds that were filling the tent was the bone-chilling howling of the wind and their passionate pants, feral groans and hot wet kisses. Until suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes outside, she stopped, pushing up off his chest and looked up through hooded eyes, he brushed his hand over her cheek trying to pull her back down into a kiss. "Gracie."

"D-Did you hear that?" She questioned breathlessly, he didn't respond only spun her back over onto her back and crushed his lips to her with all he had which easily distracted her.

* * *

><p>Over in his tent Jeremy was laying on top of his sleeping bag awake, he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the tent next to him, he was really starting to wish he hadn't set up his tent so close to theirs, sickly it reminded him of the time in Denver, shuddering at the thought.<p>

Turning over onto his side he tried to block out the noises as he closed his eyes surprised when he felt a shadow go past the side of his tent, sitting up he grabbed his flashlight from beside him turning it on quickly shining it through the front flap before suddenly a hand covered his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

"Oh my God, oh my God." Were the only sounds coming from the blonde's mouth as her boyfriend tried to calm her on the couch but the distort look in her eyes told him how much she was truly freaking out.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." He urged her as he placed down on her hands on her cheeks, he could already feel the rise in her temperature, the way the heat radiated against his hand and her face was a light pink. "Look at me. I can fix this." He assured her in a soft voice but the look on her face proved she didn't believe him.

"How?" She growled back, the wound had finally healed over but the problem was far from fixed, she needed Klaus' hybrid blood to heal the infection in her veins. "The only thing that can heal me is his blood!" She shrieked looking over at the Original who was standing behind the barrier watching them both. "Oh my God..."

"I know." Tyler whispered as he cupped her face looking deep into her scared silvery orbs. "I'll fix it." He assured her as he stood up and turned to face the hybrid who was still watching them both with dark orbs. "She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Ok." Klaus nodded his head absent-mindedly as he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into his own flesh holding it out in front of him watching as the blood dropped to the floor. "Beg me to save her life." He urged in a soft voice, a sickening smile pulling across his bloody lips.

"Is this what you want?" Tyler growled as he took another step towards him ,the blonde behind him was weary of him getting too close but the Original had done all the damage he wanted to do, hurting Caroline was easier than hurting Tyler and it delivered a more painful emotional blow. "To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please." He begged.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that." Klaus teased another smirk pulling across his lips as he tilted his head to the side watching him.

Tyler whispered desperately. "Please."

"Please..."

"Please save her life!" He finished frantically looking at the Original with wide rich brown eyes.

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear." Klaus mused as he paced slowly back and forth against the barrier, arms crossed over his chest. "I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier." He reminded him and instantly the hybrid regretted all the teasing and gloating from earlier. "And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair?" He looked over at the Lockwood boy. "I'm just asking."

"I'll be your slave again." Tyler promised nodding his head fast, the blonde wanted to beg him not to, nothing was worth letting him getting into that mess again, even her life. "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."

Klaus looked over at him, one final word on his lips. "No."

Caroline was disgusted, once upon a time she had began to think that maybe he might be a little good for Grace, or perhaps it would have been the other way around that all of Grace's light, humbleness and goodness might have rubbed off on him, but he was still the same poisonous hybrid that had invaded their town years ago and never left causing them nothing but pain and torturing their souls.

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him." Caroline spat out like it was acid on her tongue, finally giving up the never end stare down between himself and the Original, Tyler turned around and picked her up walking her from the house away from the hybrid who actually didn't look so pleased with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

It was early morning and it didn't take long for the group to realise that their hunter had vanished into the night. Everyone had split up into separate groups, searching close places nearby he might have gotten off to without anyone them noticing. Elena had decided to stay in the camp just in case her brother came back.

"Jeremy!" Elena called from the centre of the camp just as Bonnie and Grace came walking back into view with torn looks on their faces. "Did you find anything?" She asked frantically.

"He's not on the trail." Bonnie answered shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her hair, she hated the thought of him out there in danger all because they wanted to use him for the cure.

"His gear's still here." Shane informed them all holding up the hunters bag so they could all see and rack that onto their worry, he hadn't taken off on his own or at his own will. This only made them even more nervous.

Stefan and Rebekah came into view at the opposite end of the camp with only bad news. "He's not at the quarry, either." The younger Salvatore informed her with a heavy frown on his face as he walked towards the Gilbert, placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Let's split up." Grace suggested logically taking her boyfriends advice and trying to be the leader of their small group, they would have more luck trying to find him if they were in smaller groups than one large one. All of them seemed to agree with this, respecting her decision and earning a cocky, knowing smile from Damon in the process which she tried to brush off.

"I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell." Bonnie informed her as she began to search through the bag for a map of some kind, Shane seemed to like this idea as he nodded and stepped forward.

"Ok. I'll stay here." He added quickly. "I'll make sure she's safe."

Damon growled a little as he stepped forward. "I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying." He informed him with a hard look in his icy blue orbs. Grace seemed to be ok with this idea as she nodded her head looking around the rest of them.

"Alright." Grace agreed as she stepped forward to look at who she had remaining to help with the search party. Rebekah, Stefan and Elena. "Ok, Stefan go one way with Elena and I'll head the other way with Rebekah." She informed them and they all nodded as they turned and began to walk their separate directions.

* * *

><p>After watching Bonnie begin to get the spell ready for a little while the Professor decided it was time to check if he had any signal on his phone again. Standing up he walked into the shed picking up his phone but it only beeped at him telling him he was still out of range to have any kind of service.<p>

"Thought it didn't work." Damon's snide voice came from behind him, the vampire had been so quiet he hadn't even noticed him enter the shed, turning abruptly he shrugged a little placing his phone back down.

Atticus signed a little. "Yeah. I'm just – I'm just checking the signal."

"So you can call someone?" Damon hissed narrowing his icy blue orbs. "Like whoever took Jeremy?" He added in a stoney voice and honestly Shane was sick and tired of having to prove himself to the vampire, he had already told him his plan he had nothing else to hide, whoever had taken their hunter wasn't under his command.

"This place has a habit of getting to you, doesn't it?" Shane remarked nodding his head, he knew that everyone's worse habits were going to start flaring through, the cure of the island obviously had them in its grip and it seemed that Damon's was paranoia. Passing his phone over, Shane was going to prove he had nothing to hide. "See for yourself."

"I'm done trusting you." Damon hissed, not like he ever really did trust the professor. Suddenly he was shoved down into a chair with the older Salvatore brother glaring down at him, his eyes glowing with anger. "Where's the cure?"

"You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it." Shane informed him.

"So, you've seen it?" Damon asked skeptically as he glared down at the man in front of him, but the professor licked his lips slowly.

"No." At least Shane was being honest. "But you could say I heard it from a reliable source."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

_Shane was laying on the cold, hard ground staring up at his wife in disbelief, he had been told only a drop of blood would cause him to hear her voice and here she was in front of him, full bodies and looking as beautiful as the first time he had ever seen her. "Caitlin." He whispered breathlessly. "How is this happening?"_

"_You're bleeding." She informed him as she knelt down beside him, he looked down to see the large blood stain in his arm, obviously he had cut himself in some other way and lost a hell of a lot of blood in the process._

"_Oh my God. Oh my God." He sat up freaking out, he was now starting to feel the numbing pain in his arm._

"_No. It's good. It's ok." She breathed giving him an assuring smile. "It's what's keeping me here." Caitlin added._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, could you imagine what two litres could do?" He stated, a slight amount of amazement in his voice.

Damon growled a little. "What does your dead wife have to do with the cure?" He questioned obviously growing tired of Shane and his stories, he just wanted to know where the cure was so he could get it and get off this island.

"She's got nothing to do with the cure, but she has everything to do with Silas."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

"_I'm so sorry I let things get out of control. I should've stopped you." He breathed out, he was resisting the urge to reach out and brush his hand across her face, almost wanting to make sure she was really there in front of him._

"_Sweetheart, it's ok." She answered in a soft voice, kind smile on her lips, the one that he loved so much. "You wanted Sam back as much as I did. What if you had a second chance to bring both of us back?" She knew that was something he would never pass up on. Atticus missed them more than anything._

_Shane shook his head regretfully. "I can't, baby. I'm not a witch."_

"_We have a witch." She replied and he looked up at her confused but wanting her to continue. "His name is Silas. If you set him free, he'll help those who have helped him."_

"_Set him free from... from what?" Shane creased his eye brows clearly not following where his wife was coming from, it was obvious that he hadn't heard the story of Silas and she was more than willing to explain it to him._

_Caitlin smiled down at him. "He's entombed in the caves below us, but it's impossible to get him out without a spell." She added as she ran her hand over the stoney floor. "You need to get the spell."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And that's when she explained everything that I had to do." Atticus answered the vampire who was now standing away from him, still feeling anger pounding through his chest but not being aggressive towards him. Shane stood up dusting off his hands on his pants before adding. "Complete the hunter's mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it."

It only took Damon a second to put all the pieces together as he zipped across the room and shoved him violently back into the wooden chair. "Bonnie Bennett's related to this crazy-ass witch?"

* * *

><p>Outside the tent the young witch was too involved in trying to use her Expression to try to search for Jeremy in the vast area of the forest. Clutching his shirt tightly as she narrowed her eyes looking down at the campfire, slowly the flames began to roar higher and higher, a cloud of black smoke spiralling into the clear morning sky.<p>

Throwing the shirt into the fire it was engulfed in flames within seconds, she watched as the fire began to crawl out of the pit and began to spread towards the emerald forest before her, making a path for her to follow. She got up from her knees and began to follow the trail, wind blowing carelessly through her hair like whispering voices.

* * *

><p>A little further out Grace and Rebekah were walking together, looking out carefully for any traps in front of them, even from where they were standing they could hear the other Gilbert twin hollering Jeremy's name. "Can you sister be any louder? I mean, it's not like she isn't putting her and Stefan's life in danger right now..." Rebekah mused sarcastically earning a look from Grace.<p>

"Why are you even fighting with her? I figured after you tore me from the picture you and her were best friends for life!" She feigned excitement earning a loud scoff from the blonde walking next to her.

"Hmm, I figured it was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship when the three of us began to work together against your sire-master in an effort to find the cure before any of you, but as soon as I found the tombstone for them she was more than willing to cut me out of her group." She began. "With the use of a dagger of course, now isn't that so very Elena." She mocked

"Well, you did try to kill her, granted after she daggered you repeatedly." Grace saw the story from both sides and they continued walking until they met up with both Stefan and Elena in a small clearing, the taller brunette was still calling up in a hopeless attempt that her brother might hear her and come running.

The blonde scoffed lightly. "Are you honestly still sticking up for _her_ after everything she said to you? Tell you that you're not part of her family and exposing your deepest fears-"

"I don't need a recap of everything that went down, Rebekah. I remember it quite clearly thanks." Grace's tone was bored and sarcastic, she barely wanted to talk about everything with Damon let alone the woman who was the cause of their family troubles. "Hey, but, uh, I am genuinely sorry about what happened to Kol." She timidly brought up the situation and the blonde nodded in acceptance, she had been the only one to apologise for her loss and she hadn't even been involved in it.

They continued to search the forest until finally they came across a small clearing where they bumped into both Stefan and Elena. He was comforting her with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she hugged into him seeking warmth in his embrace. He was tenderly stroking her hair as he looked across the clearing, obviously hearing the crunch of leaves under heavy boots.

Grace stepped forward awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe, I don't know, maybe we should stick together and continue looking for him, I mean, it would be safer right?" She questioned and once again everyone seemed to agree as the four of them took off into the forest, Elena seemed to be in front with Stefan not far behind and Grace and Rebekah at the back keeping an eye out.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!"

"Why don't you yell louder?" Rebekah quizzed in a deeply deadpan tone which made the taller brunette glare at her over her shoulder. "Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already." She had a good point, this was a dangerous forest infested with people who obviously didn't like vampires.

"I'm sorry, and how are you helping?" Elena shot back a darker side to her voice which rarely ever came out. The blonde smirked a little as she looked down at the small brunette beside her who was jut doing her best to keep her head on the mission of finding Jeremy and not petty fighting.

"I'm stronger than you and faster than you and I'm quite certain I can charm the islanders a lot easier than you..." Rebekah answered earning a loud laugh from the leading Gilbert.

Elena replied quickly in almost a murmured voice. "Not disagreeing on the easy part."

Sighing Grace glanced over at Stefan, he was on good terms with both of them and she figured perhaps he could get them both to calm down. "Alright, we get it. You two hate each other. Can we just keep going please?" He questioned trying to level with both of them, to try to remind them of the quest they had but it didn't seem to be working.

"I tried to be her friend, but somehow, I ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one." The blonde answered as she narrowed her eyes over at the newborn who just growled back at her stopping to turn around.

"Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me." Elena answered with a cocky smile turning around, the blonde ready to pounce on her but the other twin standing beside her held her arm out to stop her.

Not looking where she was going the taller brunette continued walking not noticing a trip wire on the floor which she snapped, a long branch with spikes impaled onto it came swinging towards her, she held her arms up to shield herself from the imminent doom but when nothing struck her she looked up to see Rebekah standing there holding the trap so it couldn't impale and kill her.

"Nice catch." Grace announced with a grateful nod as Stefan quickly made his way over to Elena capturing her waist holding her close to him in a loving embrace, Elena was breathing hard as she looked over at the blonde.

"Thank you." Rebekah pushed the trap back to where it had been originally set up, dusting off her hands as she grinned walking back over to the small brunette who nodded.

"No, actually, thank you." Elena whispered as she moved away from the younger Salvatore brother. "This thing would've killed me." She announced but the blonde didn't look moved or affected by this.

"I don't care what happens to you either way, but if you're gonna die, it might as well be epic." She answered shrugging her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest, she really didn't care less about the girl who had killed her brother, but Stefan she did hold a soft spot for Stefan and knew he could only be happy with the newborn.

Clearing her throat awkwardly the small brunette stepped forward. "I'm gonna go back and check on Bon, see if she found anything. Be careful." She told the three of them before brushing past the three of them back towards the camp on her own.

* * *

><p>Back at the small shed by the camp the older Salvatore brother was still glaring down at the professor sitting in the chair. "So you have the rock, hunter, Bennett witch. What about the dozens that died in sacrifice? Where do they fit into this?" He questioned in a rough voice.<p>

"As you can imagine, that was no an easy pill to swallow."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

_Shane had listened to his wife explain how he had to kill dozens of people in order to help Silas, he was almost disgusted by this, he wasn't a violent man, he couldn't do that. "Caitlin, it's me, the guy who refused to server meat course at our wedding. I can't - I can't orchestrate three massacres."_

"_It isn't like that." She answered as she smiled at him. "You're merely leading these people so Silas can bring them back from the dead." His wife tried to find reason with him but he was still confused as to what Silas truly wanted or why he had to be the one to kill all these people just so they could be brought back._

"_Why... Why should they die just to be resurrected? That doesn't make sense." He voiced his concerns._

"_The spell that brings me back requires a witch to channel an extreme amount of mystical energy." She started with a soft look on her face, so warm and welcoming, one he remembered so well. He wanted his wife back with him so much. "Energy that doesn't occur in nature."_

"_Yeah, because it isn't natural." Bringing people back from the dead wasn't natural, he wasn't even a witch and he knew that. He could feel __his heartbreaking all over again, he couldn't go around massacring dozens of people just so he could have the possibility of having his wife back and unleashing the unknown force of Silas. "I'm sorry, Cate. I just - I can't do that to innocent people."_

_Timidly Caitlin reached out and brushed her hand across her husbands face, he could feel it, he could feel the soft touch of her palm against his stubbled cheek, she was right there in front of him, his former lover. "Can you feel my touch?"_

"_How is this possible?" He was completely mesmerised, he never thought he would see his wife again, let alone speak with her and feel her touch against his own skin. It was too good to be true._

"_Because you believe it is possible." She answered with a longing look in her eyes. "You believe that you can see me again. You don't have to take a single human life yourself, Atticus. All you have to do is convince someone to believe that it is possible that you can see a lost loved one again. And they'll do it for you."_

_That was it for Shane, all these emotions swirling inside of him became too much. So much grieving and loss mixed with surprise and excitement from seeing her standing there, touching his cheek, actually being able to feel her. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he broke out into a sob, she just held him._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Which is how you manipulated the pastor to blow up a farmhouse full of people." Damon began to put all of the pieces together, the pastor wanted to see his wife, just like Shane and that must have been what he had promised him, that in death he would be reunited with his loved one, even if that meant leaving his daughter behind.

Nodding slowly Shane answered simply. "He just wanted to see his wife again."

"We need three massacres." Damon added as he began to think back to the Mystic Falls murders. "Fire at the Young farm. Holiday hybrid slaughter. What mass blood-letting am I forgetting?" He quizzed creasing his eye brows.

"You're not."

"You're not finished." Damon growled down at him, all he was thinking was how he had to stop him before the crazed professor turned on them and they all became massacre number three, he was protecting his loved ones in his eyes. "Is that why you brought us all out here in the middle of nowhere? To complete massacre number three?"

"It doesn't work that way, Damon." He tried to explain but the vampire was done listening, he needed to know where the well was that would lead them to the cure, he needed it, he need it for Grace and that was the end of it.

"I think you need to tell me where the magical well is." He tried to act nice with him but he knew that the professor wasn't going to break that easily he was Bonnie's only hope and he was here to raise Silas.

Shane sighed. "You know I can't do that."

The vampire scanned the room until he found something interesting, ropes laying on the ground, this made a grin pull across his face. "Oh, I know. I know." He answered as he patted him on the shoulder walking past him leaving the professor looking unfazed by his threatening behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Laying on her bed in her room Caroline could feel the poison pumping through her body painful spreading through her veins, she didn't want to die like this but she knew that she was going to. Klaus was never going to give them his blood now, not after everything she had said for him, she really had dug her own grave.

"It's getting worse." She coughed out weakly as she looked up at him through sore, dull looking silvery orbs, sweat trickling endlessly down her pale face. "I'm sorry." She apologised for something that wasn't even her fault.

"No. It's my fault." He whispered as he held her closer to him, all he kept thinking was if he had never taunted Klaus with killing him, had just kept the plan of using the cure on him to himself then Klaus would never had refused to heal Caroline, or would never had even bit her in the first place. "I'm sorry."

"No. You didn't do any of this-" She tried to argue but he wasn't going to let any of the blame go away from him.

Tyler sighed heavily as he replied back. "I unsired the hybrids and turned them on Klaus. I should've just left it alone." It was easy to look back in hindsight at where he went wrong, but at the time the hybrids, which were now dead, were his friends and he was just trying to help them.

"You freed them, Tyler." Caroline reminded him as she weakly squeezed his hands, she understood why he did everything he did and she was so proud of him for doing so. He was an amazing Alpha to them for doing what he did. "People put their faith in you because you're a leader. Don't forget that."

An idea flickered in his head. "Then you trust me?" He questioned looking down into her eyes as she looked back up at him, of course she trusted him she loved him more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>The door to the Gilbert house opened and in walked the unsired hybrid holding his loving girlfriend in his arm, she looked weaker than before they could both smell the venom running through her body, it almost smelt like death which didn't comfort Tyler at all.<p>

Carefully the Lockwood boy laid her gently on the ground close to him. "You want to be in control, Klaus? Here." He motioned down to her and the Original looked down at her feeling a swirl of guilt in his stomach, his vendetta wasn't again her it was pointed towards Tyler. "Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine." Tyler felt his heart jump up into his throat at the thought of losing Caroline. "But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Turning around Tyler walked from the house closing the door leaning against it for a long second, he didn't want to leave her in there with him, not after everything. He wanted to beg the Original to heal her, he'd do anything just to know that she was alive and well but this was going to work. He knew it.

Just inside Klaus was looking down at the blonde as he approached her. "Nothing personal, Blondie. If I cure you, that means victory for him. Don't worry. It won't be long now." He assured her knowing that the pain was end soon and she'd be in peace, that would be another point racked up against him with Grace, but if it meant getting back at Tyler he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

"Where's the cure?" Damon had turned to interrogation now with the professor tied to a chair being tortured by the vampire, it was really helping getting his aggression out by beating up the human.

"Does it matter?" Shane coughed looking up at him. "I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away." He watched as the older Salvatore broke a metal pole in half inspecting it for a long couple of seconds. "And look at you. Here you are, hours away from Grace breaking her sire-bond to Klaus. You're starting to freak out a little bit. Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this."

Damon could feel rage burning up inside of him as he smacked the professor with the pole he had held. He was so sick of everyone telling him what he should do with his and Grace's relationship; Klaus kept telling him he was destined to end in failure, Shane kept hinting that her feelings for the Original wasn't fake or forced by the bond, it hurt and he hated it.

"Agh!" Shane yelled as the pole slapped across his face painfully. "Fine. Ok. Let's say her feelings for Klaus aren't real. How does that end? Him killing her because she broke his heart? It would be a lot easier now that she's human and even if he doesn't you're a vampire." Damon hit him again making the professor groan in pain a red mark down the side of his face. "It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the cure. By wanting to give it to Grace."

Psycho-analysing Damon was something that he hated the absolute most. He didn't give a damn about the cure, Bonnie's 'link' to Shane or Silas now he just wanted the professor dead and out of their lives. "I could kill you. Then no one would find it."

"We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie off the deep end." He argued in a reminding tone. "You can leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Maybe take Grace with you and get her as far away from Mystic Falls and Klaus as possible, a little head start before Bonnie's spell wears off."

"Right. Because if I'm not here, then I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas." He growled down at him with a dark look in his eyes. "Well, I'm not that easily manipulated, professor. And there is one flaw in your logic." He bent down so that he was whispering in the professors ear in an intimidating fashion. "I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett."

Grabbing his head between his hands the older vampire was about to snap his neck when suddenly a whoosh entered the room, he glanced over to the door to see his girlfriend standing there in the moonlight glaring over at him, anger burning in her chest as she watched him, she wasn't sure who she was more angry with her boyfriend or Shane.

"What is wrong with you?" She spat at Damon as she walked further into the room but quickly he just walked past her without a care in the world leaving her looking down turning her anger on the professor now. "What did you say to him?" She ordered in a rough tone, she wanted to know what had upset him so much that he was going to kill him and Bonnie's only hope.

"Your boyfriend is a maniac, Grace." He tried to argue with her, but that was something she already knew from knowing from for four years, growling a little she tore the ropes off throwing them to the floor by his feet.

"Stop messing with the people I love." She threatened darkly her eyes turning dark and fangs extending, he gulped as he moved backwards in the wooden chair to get away from her, but she just pulled back returning her face to normal and walking swiftly from the room after her lover.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe that her boyfriend would be that heartless and extreme as to kill Shane, who Bonnie needed desperately so she didn't lose herself to Expression, she thought that she had got him out of that stage and got him as a part of their team. "Shane is the only thing that's keeping Bonnie safe, and you try to kill him?" She scoffed loudly taking another step towards him. "And you wonder why Bonnie hates you?"<p>

"I don't wonder, Grace, because I don't care." He hissed back at her turning around growling down at her, this made her stop in her tracks suddenly she hadn't seen him act this way for a long time and it reminded her of how much she feared him. "I don't care about her. I don't care about some lame-ass cure for vampires, either."

Her jaw dropped open as she looked up at him. "Do you remember when I told you that I didn't give a damn about the cure either, because I wanted to be a vampire and I wanted to be with you? You didn't listen to me, Damon. You just continued to tell me that I needed to be human to stop this stupid sire-bond! Well we're here now so we're finishing this."

"Well, I honestly don't care anymore so let's just go, let's go home, Gracie. You and me. We can run, from Mystic Falls, from Klaus-"

"Did you really think that some sire-bond would actually make me fall in love with Klaus?" She questioned looking up at him. "Or did you just think that it would change whatever I feel for you?" She asked and he was silent for a full moment as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Fine. Say they're real. Say you've become human and you still love me and have no possible feelings for Klaus expect hate. Then what? You grow old. You die. I stay a vampire. Face reality, Grace. We don't work like that." He tried to argue with her, but tears brimmed around her eyes as she took a step away from him.

"Why are you saying this?" She whispered as she looked up at him. "This is what you do, Damon. Things get a little hard and you start pushing me away, like you always do! Like back when I wore that dress Klaus gave to me as a gift and you threw a tantrum and ended up almost sleeping with Rebekah. You push me away and do something stupid!"

"I thought we were past this-"

"We are!" Grace hissed turning around drying that tear that fell down her cheek, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. "We are past this and I want to prove it to you." She took his hands looking him in the eye. "I want you to take the cure with me. If I'm going to have to take it to prove to you that what I feel for Niklaus isn't real then... Then you have to take the jump with me." She whispered looking up into his eyes but only pain crossed his face as he closed his eyes not wanting to look at her.

"That's how much I love you, Damon. I don't want to take the cure, but... But I'm scared and if you do it with me." She reached her hand up to stroke slowly across his cheek tenderly. "Take the cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together. This doesn't have to be hard anymore. We can be anyone we want to be. Do anything we want to do. We don't have to be tied to Supernatural craziness or Mystic Falls chaos anymore."

She could feel her heart tearing in two as he pulled his hands from her own, closing her eyes she only felt the cold rejection of his lips touch her forehead. "That's not me, Grace. You know that. I used to miss being human, but now... Now I can't think of anything more miserable on Earth."

When she reopened her eyes he was gone, she let out a shaky breath as she let several tears slip down her face, she didn't want to chase him she just wanted to be on her own now and she knew that the three others would be back soon trying to figure out what was happening. Drying her tears she zipped off into the forest on her own, she knew it was a risk but she didn't give a damn at that moment.

* * *

><p>Elena, Rebekah and Stefan continued walking through the forest, they were beginning to feel a strong sense of déjà vu as the carried on walking, once again Elena was in front as both the older vampire trailed along behind her, she was so adamant on finding her little brother she was willing to search the forest all night.<p>

"Haven't we been through here before?" Stefan questioned as he looked at the back of his girlfriend's head as she just continued to march on, she had led them in circles, or so it seemed in the darkness.

"It all looks the same to me." A heavy boot came down on another trap and spears came firing out of no where towards them, Stefan quickly grabbed both of the women and moved them quickly from the spiky weapons sighing in relief that both of them were safe.

Rebekah nodded looking up at the forest green-eyed vampire. "Our hero." She announced and proudly he grinned as he took a step back just looking at both of them for a long moment, Elena's face still filled with determination yet loving eyes looking up at him and Rebekah's filled with gratitude and humour like usual.

"So, now that I've saved your lives I want to ask a favour of you two." Stefan began and they both looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "I want you both to cease-fire for the little time left we have on this island. I mean, it's exhausting trying to find the cure and Jer too now without having to deal with the both of you, too."

"Why do you assume I hate her so much?" The Original shrugged her shoulders as she walked past them leaving them both confused.

"Well, I mean, you did run me off a bridge with my best friend in the passenger seat whilst I was on the way back to say goodbye to the love of my life." Elena announced as if it was that simple, but neither of them were looking at the big picture of the situation.

"You all seem to forget that Elena's death was the only way to save my family. I did the same thing that every one of you would've done to protect the people that you love." She reminded them, Alaric dying meant her families were safe and in turn all of them. "And before you cast me as the bad guy, maybe you should remember that Elena's helped to kill not one, but two of my brothers. Maybe we're not as different as everyone's making us out to be." She added leaving the couple in complete silence as they looked at each other with guilty looks. "Jeremy's not here. I'm going home."

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at the camp it was completely silent, the camp-fire was dead and no one was around to be at least seen. Opening the flap to Grace's and Damon's tent the younger Salvatore brother stuck his head inside to see that it was completely empty, the sleeping-bags hadn't been touched and their bags were still there.<p>

Picking up Grace's bag he threw it over his shoulder, the white oak stake was in there and he didn't want that falling into the wrong hands on this island. Paranoia seemed to be deep in everyone's veins at the moment. As he came back out he saw Elena the other side of the camp just walking out of Bonnie's tent with a confused look on her face.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Stefan questioned as he began to look around, the blood ran cold in his veins when he noticed that all Shane's stuff was missing also, he looked over at Elena who had noticed this too. "Bonnie isn't here and all of Shane's stuff is gone."

Rebekah began to freak out as she whispered. "Oh my God." She zipped over to her bag and began to search through it to see that it was gone. The tombstone was gone. That was their only leverage for being here and getting the cure and now it was gone and everyone had turned on the three of them and gone after it on their own. "The tombstone's gone." She announced in a panicked voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Weakly Caroline was laying on the couch, she had moved herself there almost falling over on the way to make herself more potent to Klaus, he could smell the death seeping through her pores as she coughed weakly. "If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die" She reminded him and honestly he was having a hard time at looking at her.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learnt his lesson the hard way." He answered in a soft voice.

"How could you do this to him?" She whispered once Tyler had been so loyal to him all because he was sired but still he had been loyal. "To his mom? To Grace? To me?" She coughed once more and he winced thinking how Grace would react to this.

He rolled his eyes looking over at her. "I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He answered almost shrugging his shoulders, she hated the careless look in his eye.

"I don't believe you."

Scoffing a little he replied quickly. "Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." He told the blonde in a tough voice and she shook her head slowly, the motion of it almost made her dizzy but she fought through all of her sickness to try to convince him.

"It's because you were hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human." She whimpered up at him, he growled as he turned around and approached her sitting down on the coffee table just next to the couch she was laying sickly across.

He was confused by her presumptions, no one had been able to see that side of him, no one expect Grace and even then he hid everything he truly felt. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because Grace has told me about it... She's mesmerised by it and I'm not sure..." She coughed gently, a painful stabbing in her chest. "I'm not sure if that's because of the sire-bond or now, but I've known Grace all my life and I know that she wishes she could forget all the horrible things that you've done to her and her family."

"But she'll take this cure and she'll remember and she will hate me. Just like everyone else. Right?"

"I know that you're in love with her." Caroline whispered back looking up at him through glassy silvery orbs. "And... And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." She added leaving him sitting there in a spiral of guilt and hope and love.

He brushed off all of his emotions, he pushed away thoughts of him and Grace having some kind of future together, he diminished any hopes of Grace ever choosing him over Damon because of the ring, he questioned everything because of one piece of jewellery and answered back simply. "You're hallucinating."

"I guess I'll never know." Her breathing caught in her throat as her eyes fell closed leaning her head back on the cushion, he could feel his heart thudding uncomfortably against his rip cage as he watched her breathing come out in laboured puffs.

He couldn't take it any more, he bit into his wrist and lifted her head to she could accept his blood quickly. He really had left it to the last possible moment. When he finally felt he begin to take down his blood on her own he let out a breath looking across to see the appreciative look in her eyes even if he had been the cause of this at least he had finally put something right.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Rebekah was searching through all the bags with a panicked look in her eyes as she threw everything to the floor, Elena walked in nervously, biting the nails on her left hand, obviously a bad habit she had picked up from her twin, surprised to see the Original kneeling by their bags search through everything. "What the hell are you doing in our tent?" The newborn demanded in a rough tone.

Suddenly the Original was in her face holding her tightly by her neck choking her so no air could affectively get into her lungs. "Where's the tombstone?!" She demanded her voice was showing her fear and weakness. "What have you done with it?!" She growled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena rasped out as she looked down fearfully into the Originals eyes that were brooding with panicked feelings.

"Like it's not bloody obvious?! All you people do is betray me and here you go again!" She growled at her when suddenly the door flapped open again and in walked Stefan looking between them with a surprised looked on his face.

"Let her go." He commanded in a tough tone as she glared over at him. "She didn't take it." He informed her and suddenly Elena was dropped to her feet, she was quick to join her boyfriends side, clutching to the back of his shirt.

"Was any of this real?" The blonde spat back at them trying desperately to hide the hurt in her voice. "Or was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?"

"You think I would do that?" Stefan answered as he narrowed his eyes taking an intimidating step towards her. "You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every single moment of my last 146 years have been ruled by the pain of being a vampire." The brunette behind him looked at him with a sad look on her face. "And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardise that?" He hissed back at her making her finally see sense.

"Fine." She hissed shaking her head a little, her deepest insecurities of being left behind or forgotten shining through. "You didn't take it, but that doesn't mean I trust her." She scowled over at newborn.

Sighing heavily Elena racked her brain for ways she could make the Original trust her, making a promise wasn't going to cut it any more she had ruined that after the first time she had daggered her. Quickly walking over to her sisters bag that was laying on the ground she opened it and pulled out the white oak stake for the Original to take. A peace-offering.

"I didn't take it, but here." She extended it before her. "Consider this a peace-offering." But the look in the Originals eyes she wasn't buying it.

"Don't you get it, Elena? There is no peace. We're all screwed!" She announced dramatically and the newborn sighed heavily as she continued to hold the stake out to her.

"Exactly, Rebekah. We're screwed. Bonnie's gone. Shane's got the tombstone. Jeremy's missing. Damon and Grace are nowhere to be found. So, us three, right here, this is all we've got. So we're either in this together... Or it's over. For all of us." She held the stake out towards the Original again and this time the blonde took it from her hand.

* * *

><p>Shane was quickly running through the forest towards a set destination before he suddenly saw Jeremy being dragged by a dreadlocks man who had him bound and gagged. "Jeremy." He breathed out as he held the tombstone tightly in his hands. "That was a bit of a scare yesterday." He turned to the man who had been dragging the hunter along. "Thanks for fending off his attackers."<p>

"His attackers?" The man questioned obviously confused.

Shane creased his eye brows as he looked back at the man. "Jeremy was attacked by an islander. I assumed you were his hatchet-flinging guardian angel."

"No, that wasn't me." He answered shaking his head looking equally as confused.

Shane shrugged his shoulders a little as he replied. "Well, then I guess there's somebody else on this island who's desperate to keep our hunter alive." He glanced down at Jeremy who just glared back at him when suddenly a presence came stumbling into their view.

"How did I get here?" She whispered as she looked around shocked to see Jeremy died up with a gag over his mouth. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded in a rough voice, she didn't even remember how she got here but she was scared for herself and Jeremy, kicking herself for ever re-trusting Shane.

"I see your locator spell worked."

Bonnie shook her head. " The path behind me-"

"Magically disappeared?" He finished her sentence and slowly she nodded her head answering his question. "You can thank the talents of Massak. He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he'll ensure you never find your way back. So, the gang's all here. Silas awaits." He announced darkly.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her arms up and down the small brunette vampire tried unsuccessfully to warm herself up in the freezing cold, the tips of her fingers were numb as she continued to try to find her way back to the camp. Running off into the seemingly endless forest on her own was a mistake, now she was lost and scared.<p>

She tried to spot something that she recognised but everything seemed to look the same anyway and she was beginning to panic, what if Damon never found her and she was left on this island to rot forever. He wouldn't do that, but they were fighting. She felt like a small child that was lost in a grocery store looking for her parent scared she would be forgotten.

Suddenly she was flung up into the air, a net trapped around her, she must have trodden on one of those damn traps. Her breathing became erratic as she looked around, it would take moments for an islander to get here, what if they killed her, Damon would never know, what if Damon was in the same situation she was.

"H-Help!" She screamed as she knotted her fingers in the net trying desperately to pull it apart or get out. "H-Help me! Please! Help! I'm trapped!" She screamed futilely, this was it, she was going to die and she didn't even get to tell Damon how much she loved him and how sorry she was for saying all those things.

When footsteps came walking towards her she closed her eyes as she backed in the net not wanting to see the unknown force coming towards her. Suddenly she was dropped to the floor with a small thud, her eyes remained closed as the net was pulled off of her before she heard a small sigh.

"You." That voice she knew it anywhere, looking up suddenly Grace was looking into the eyes of her sister, but it wasn't her, the curled chocolate-brown hair, the cocky smirk, the hand on hip pose, the four-inch heels even in the middle of a forest.

Letting out a shaky breathing Grace whispered. "Katherine."

* * *

><p>Angrily Damon stomped through the woods not caring about anything around him, not listening out for any danger just going through the conversation he had with Grace over and over again in his head. Suddenly a spiking pain shot through his arm and he looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his arm, growling he pulled it out and threw it to the floor.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me." He hissed when suddenly an unknown body jumped out from the brush and slammed him to the floor along with himself. The blond pulled himself to his feet and so did the older Salvatore brother growling over at him as he pounced pining him to the ground.

The vampire was surprised to see a black inked tattoo spiralling up his arm, he knew that mark, it was the same one that had been on Jeremy's arm which meant. "You're one of the Five." He whispered so shocked by everything that suddenly he got free of Damon's choke-hold and flipped him over onto his back managing to snap his neck successfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So here's another chapter, Grace has been captured by our dear Katherine so we'll get to see what she got up to on the island, I figured it would be fun to see what she did instead of just putting Grace into a group she had already been in :) Plus I like the Grace/Katherine dynamic, I'm sure they'll have plenty to discuss.**

**Grace and Damon had a fight but it's the island, it does crazy things to people and by the way when he say 'We don't work' He didn't mean them as a vampire/vampire couple, he meant them as vampire/human. They didn't work before she was a vampire so he's think about to that time.**

**This chapter was pretty confusing for Drace fans, I get that, so if you have any questions feel free to PM me :)**

**I want to thank my BETA missss supernatural for going over this so thank you :)**

****If you want to check out anymore of my pictures for Drace or Klace or anything Twisted Love related then check my Polyvore graciiieee . polyvore and my tumblr www . little-vampire-girl1 . tumblr . com to ask me anything or just check out what I have to offer in upcoming chapters** **

****Tell me what you think of the chapter or story in a review :) thank you so much for reading and putting up with my lateness on updating ;)****

****Answers and responses below :)****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Damon's girl: Thanks, girl :) And yeah Kol was one of my favourite originals too :( I wish I didn't have to kill him but it adds a little tension to the GraceElena drama, so I hope people understand.****

****Guest: Grace going with Klaus would be very, very cute but something major would have to happen in Drace's relationship for her to have to want to not be in Mystic Falls and for her to leave Damon. As for which one of the girls will turning it off, I guess you'll have to wait and see, little hint: I didn't like no humanity!Elena :)****

****melissa2005: I really like you're review, you've made so many good points about Grace and Elena. I really agree with you, too about even though she's a ripper she's never hurt any of her friends (except nearly drinking April, but that was a moment of weakness and she never actually hurt her) I think it's gonna be a little while before Elena apologises to Grace but she is gonna miss her sister sooner or later and if gonna need to face what she did.****

****Annaelle: Haha, I'm glad you liked Grace telling Elena off, I mean it's been a long time coming and it felt so good to her that out, Gracie is finally becoming more confident. As for the Damon/Klaus argument, I agree, Klaus did need to be told and Damon was the best person to tell him because Klaus is always picking around Drace's relationship so he had it coming :) But don't worry I like long reviews, they give me a lot to think about :)****

****Jordan Lynn 7: Haha, I get you, that slap has been a long time coming, I mean it really takes a lot to wind Grace up so Elena really did have it coming.****

****Mia Salvatore: You're right :) As usual, there wasn't any other way that Klaus could have possibly take the promise ring or anything else that happened in that chapter, Grace isn't his girlfriend, he doesn't own her, they may share a sire-bond but that is about it. He did stick to his word, he didn't make cause any trouble whilst he was there but he was very upset about the promise ring.****

****xxxRena: I'm glad you loved it, girl :) Elena definitely got what was coming to her and I'm pretty sure everyone felt as good as Grace did when she finally slapped her ;) I was also really sad writing Kol's death, I mean, I didn't want him to die but I didn't see another way around it, he was kind of psycho, but a lovable one :)****

****Guest 5: I would really love for Grace to try to have a relationship with Klaus but it would be difficult and I'm not sure that Drace would work after it happened. Like would he just allow her to come running back to him when it didn't work it. It would be interesting and it would change them a little, but I think it would damage so many other of Grace's relationships :( But I really like your ideas of how he'd turn her into a little rebel and he'd soften to her :) That would be adorable.****

****Chloe: That's really sweet, thank you :)****

****Guest: Thank you, I'm not too sure what you mean by 'Kol be the Klace' But I'm sure it was just a typo.****

****Nymartian: Thank you, honey :) And yeah they were trying really hard not to rip each others heads off, even if some strong words were said. Yeah, when Klaus found out about the ring I was even heartbroken, but he had to find out, he had to know the seriousness of Drace's relationship, but it was still a bad situation. I did mention before how much Klaus would affect everything in Grace's life, especially after everything with Caroline and Tyler now, she would probably be shunned from Mystic Falls, haha :)****

****Sabine Christensen: Ok, fair enough, don't worry you didn't sound harsh, I understand what you're saying so let me just set a couple of things straight. From what I get from your review, you don't really like Klaus, I get that he can be hard to like sometimes, but here we go: 1) This ****_is_**** a Damon and Grace story, this is their story and it's meant to be dealing with the hard times they have during their relationship, but what you said about Klaus being a mass murderer isn't a good enough reason for Grace to hate him because so is Damon and Grace is one too and now so is Elena and Stefan has killed his fair share of people, they're all vampire and they all kill 2) Klaus did kill her aunt but Damon killed her brother, even though you can argue he came back to life, so again not really a good enough reason for Grace to hate Klaus. 3) I totally agree with you Damon and Grace did have a rough start and he has been there to support her and he there for her, except when him and Rebekah almost became a thing, but that was a moment of weakness, she does love in 100% nothing has ever not be real for Damon and Grace. 4) The story of Fayth and Damon is a lot different from what is happening with Klaus/Grace/Damon. Fayth didn't love Damon at all but Grace loves him with her whole heart, she has never not loved him. The love triangle is coming to an end, so you don't have to worry about hating my story, but I hope this didn't sound harsh I just wanted to clear things up for you.****

****Whitttyyy76: I think quite a few people were waiting for that slap and Grace really can see Elena for what she truly is, a meanie ;) (Don't worry I totally got what you mean, there are a lot worse words out there to use for Elena) You're right Damon and Grace have worked so hard to get to where they are, they just need to grin and bear it a little longer :)****

****Kayla: Yep, Grace finally let Elena have it ;) And yeah I was sad that Kol had to die so that she could be a selfish little vampire and get her cure. But I'm glad the Drace part made it up for you :)****

****PattyFleur87: I know, I was sad about Klaus finding out about the promise ring and yeah Elena and Grace are still fighting, they probably will be for a little while now, but their family and deep down family love each other. Thanks, girl :)****

****ddluzelle: Haha, I'm glad that you liked it :) And I'm glad you liked my twist****

****David Fishwick: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I think I had to do a conversation between Jeremy and Elena, especially before what unfortunately happens to him, Elena does need her sister and sooner or later she is going to find this out, Rebekah and Stefan is a fun relationship for me so I really enjoy their scenes, poor Klaus even after everything their family has been through their still family and they need each other despite what everyone in Mystic Falls thinks of them. Yes, the Bennett's were only trying to protect their daughter, Professor Shane is bad for Bonnie and Expression is worse, well this chapter was full of Drace scenes, some good, some bad but all fun to write. Well, you got your wish, Ms. Katherine is already here and where there is Katherine, Fayth isn't far behind :) Thank you so much, I'm glad that you like my season four more than the real one :')****

****Guest: I know, I know, I'm so proud of little Grace and yes that is very hard to get your emotions right on because of Kol's death and Grace sticking up for herself and Klaus finding out about the ring. It's a serious mixture of emotions.****

****Phoenix321: Hi, Shayla! I remember speaking with you on polyvore, yes I really like those Ian/OC stories they are very cute and I've been looking into them for a little while now, so maybe I will make one :)****

****grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked it :) Here's an update****

****Thenchick: Team Grace! I like that, girl :) If Elena had been part of Kol's bloodline after all that it would have been hilarious, I mean, yeah she does deserves it, you can't just go around killing Originals and thousands of other people so you can get a cure, that isn't right, Elena! And yeah exactly, she really did risk all of their lives by going after Kol, I mean, Originals lie, a lot!****

****SomebodyWhoCares: That slap in the face had been a long time coming, and you're little evil laugh proves how much you liked it, girl :) Damon did put himself at risk by holding his woman back, but he knows she would have regretted doing anything worse to Elena, no matter how funny it was :) There was some Drace moments this chapter, some good, some bad, but still some scenes.****

****susl: I know you're a big Klace fan, I think you may be my biggest Klace fan but there are a lot of things to take into consideration about this story, I mean I can definitely see the appeal of Klace, they are very mysterious, taboo, passionate, but there are so many other things that could be ruined if Klaus and Grace got together. Like her relationships with friends, family and so many other things. But I figured you might be interested to know that I'm creating a Klaus/OC story pretty soon, so I figured you might like that****

****winxgirl1997: Here's an update :)****

****TvshowsManiac: You are very welcome :)****

****Tvdlover87654: I know how you feel, I really love Klaus too, poor boy he really got told. I have a couple of things planned out for the next couple of chapters, but most of it is undecided as of yet. Anyway, here is an update I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Graciiee<strong>**


	80. Down The Rabbit Hole

Twisted Love

Season Four

Down The Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Grace and Fayth :)**

* * *

><p>Deep in the thick forest of the island the older Salvatore brother was tied up to a deep tree with vervain seeped ropes, his neck and wrists were restrained around the tree which was enough for him to be unable to move but still feel the scorching burn of the vervain every time it touched his skin exposed and every time they did he made a sound of displeasure.<p>

The new hunter was squatted down beside his camp fire as he watched his freshly caught animal cook over the open flame, poking at it with a pointed skin ever now and then. Hearing the vampire groan and grunt above the sound of sizzling skin he looked over his shoulder and questioned. "Something bothering you?" There was a deep Scottish rumble to his voice.

Damon didn't want to give the hunter the pleasure of knowing that he was getting to him or that he was worrying deeply about his girlfriend who he had left on her own after their heated argument, so the vampire was just going to be his usual sassy, sarcastic self. "Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes?" He answered grunting again feeling another touch of vervain touching his exposed flesh this time.

"Aye, I would." The Scot answered as he looked down at the flickering camp fire in front of him, a deep smirk on his lips as he questioned. "How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins?" There was a deadpan tone to his voice, he managed to pull it off as beautifully as Damon did. Once again a vampire hunter that held a serious, torturous grudge against vampires.

Damon only smirked. "Itchy."

"Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon?" By using his first name and the name of his home town he revealed that he obviously knew plenty about the older Salvatore brother. He had obviously being doing his research on their little supernatural family, perhaps following them for quite a while and taking notes on each other. It wouldn't be hard to see the relationships and such from just watching them for moments at a time.

"You obviously know who I am and where I'm from. Have you been spying on me?" He watched as the unknown hunter played with the handmade fire in front of him.

"Aye, I have." He confirmed as he pushed up off the floor, brushing his knees down. "You and Grace, Stefan and Elena, your witch, Bonnie." He listed just some of the people that he had travelled with to this deadly island. "Do you need her to cast the spell on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark..." He sat on a large rock, looking down at his already pushed up sleeve. "... The tattoo that looks exactly like this?" Damon looked carefully at the blank ink tattoo spiralling up his arm.

"You wanna know something, just ask."

"I've been killing vampires my entire life." He informed Damon who wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a threat or a fact but still continued to listen. "Still, the thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago and it just magically completed for no apparent reason." He concluded his short story to look up at the look on the vampire's face.

"C'mon, man." Damon scoffed a little as he looked down at the hunter with a deeply cocky over his features. "Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless." It was true, it was almost like a porcelain doll and deep in Damon's mind he knew that too grinning to himself.

"Ah." The light-haired hunter chuckled a little as he pushed up off of the rock shaking his head from side to side. "You're not taking me seriously." He added and the vampire nodded in confirmation, it was hard to take someone seriously when all you wanted to do was rip their spleen out and force feed it to them, honestly not caring about the hunter's curse at that moment.

"I don't blame ya, you don't know me." The Scot pointed out expertly as he picked up the pointed stick from before, it was heated at the end by now from where it had been so close to the fire. "So let me introduce myself." He prodded the sharpened stick into the side of Damon's neck making the vampire growl at the hunter smirked up at him. "My name is Galen Vaughn and you'd better start talking.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." She was aching again, looking around to see that she was laying on the hard ground with leafs sticking out of her hair, dirt sticking to her clothes and a crick in her neck. Sitting upright she was almost yanked back down when she felt an iron collar around her throat attached shortly to the tree behind her with an iron chain. "What the..." She muttered when suddenly a blood bag was thrown down in front of her.<p>

"Make that last you the entire day." She ordered as she applied her lip gloss absent-mindedly. Glancing up the brunette was still surprised to see Katherine standing there gazing at herself in her hand mirror before sliding it back in her make-up bag. "What are you gawping at?" She quizzed glaring over at her.

"K-Katherine." She whispered as she looked up at her, she hadn't seen her in a long time, since the night of the homecoming dance when both Fayth and Katherine started running from Klaus once again. "What are you even doing on the island?" She hissed as she picked up the blood bag running her fingers over it.

"Well, I'm here for the exact same reason that you and your misfit gang of supernaturals are, little telepath." She answered as she walked towards her slowly standing above her to hold some kind of dominance over her, not like she already had the upper hand by having the Gilbert chained to a tree like a dog. "I'm here to procure the cure."

"Procure the cure?" Grace whispered as she looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up confused. "Are... Are you working for someone? Or are you just under the orders of your sister once again?" She announced when suddenly Katherine zipped across the room grabbing the brunette by her hair making her look up at the taller vampire.

In an aggravated voice the 500-year-old told her. "I saved your life, if I hadn't then you would most definitely had been dead by the hands on the Islanders. You owe me, so shut up." She pushed her back down to the floor, rolling her eyes as she turned back around looking down at her watch for a long moment before sighing. "This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

><p>Down on the white sand beach the remaining trio of vampires had decided to do a little planning before heading off into the deep forest to find all of their missing group members. Stefan and Rebekah were talking about who were missing and for what possible reasons whilst Elena spoke with Caroline on the phone giving her a recap of everything that was going down, it seemed to be the only place they could get reception on the entire island.<p>

Elena was going to try and convince the blonde to find the sword that Klaus would had hidden away good, they had the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo that was taken on the witch's phone but no way of telling what any of them meant without the sword to decipher it, but first the newborn had to explain everything that had happened on the island so far. Bonnie and Jeremy being kidnapped by Shane. It was a worrying time for them all.

"Tell me you're not serious." Caroline's voice was almost begging as she listened to her brunette friend tell the story. She was still in the Gilbert house doing a little half-hearted tiding, waiting for her friends to return with the cure. They were so close to finding it but now they were so far away, plus the daunting fact that Bonnie's spell to keep Klaus locked away in the Gilbert living room would wear off soon.

"I wish I weren't." Elena sighed as she ran her fingers through her long chocolate brown locks, she wished it wasn't real. All of her remaining family members were missing. Her friends and now Shane had been outed for the psychotic liar he was. "When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too." She tried to look out over the calming ocean but couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable clench in her stomach. "Shane needs Bonnie to cast the spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses."

Caroline creased her thin eye brows. "Well, where are Damon and Grace in all of this?" She questioned glancing over her shoulder at the Original who stood there in the arch way now suddenly more interested in the conversation at hand. She knew if it was anything to do with Grace then Klaus would be there in five seconds flat.

"We have no idea." The newborn answered making the blonde even more confused, wondering how they could have lost so many vampires in the short time they had been there. "When we got back to the camp all of their things were still there, but both of them were gone and when we came down to the beach we saw signs of a struggle..." She informed her gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Meaning what?" Caroline's jaw dropped open a little in surprise, whatever had happened to either Damon or Grace, or perhaps both of them wasn't good. She heard a deep rumble of a growl from behind her, obviously Niklaus wasn't thrilled with the revelation of perhaps his vampire being in trouble.

Elena's face was filled with concern and confusion, all of her family was out there in the merciless, maze like forest missing and in danger. "Meaning somebody probably jumped one or both of them!" She answered and honestly Stefan was glad to hear the level of worry in her voice, it meant that finally she was feeling for her sister again

Caroline creased her eye brows. "Do you think Shane took them?"

"No, I mean, he might have been strong enough to take Grace if he got her by surprise, but I don't think he would be able to take both of them. He must have someone, or at least a few someones helping him." She answered as she gnawed nervously on her bottom lip again, almost biting it raw.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde whispered as she played subconsciously with the tips of her wavy blonde locks, all of her friends were out there missing, in danger or unable to find what they needed and there was nothing she could do to help, or so she thought. "I wish I was there to help." She added in a soft voice.

"Well, maybe there is something you can do from home." Elena suggested and the older vampire was more than happy to accept the offer, she was willing to do anything if it was just to help her friends in some way. "So, Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map."

"... Unless you got the Hunter's sword from Klaus." Caroline put all of the pieces together without Elena even having to spell it out for her, she could feel a sense of pride rising in her stomach as she smiled to herself, glancing over her shoulder to met the intense glare of the hybrid standing behind her.

Elena nodded glad she understood. "Exactly."

A little way behind her Stefan was standing with the blonde Original talking over everything they had been through on their short time on the island. They were both listening sceptically to the phone conversation happening a couple of feet away from them, both of them had a sense of doubt in their stomach, especially when it came to anything to do with Niklaus, they had both been burned by him so many times before.

"He'll never give up the sword."

Stefan nodded his head gently as he answered. "Yeah, but if he thinks that Grace is in any kind of danger then maybe that might give him a reason to give it to us and maybe even help us." He was trying to find a logical reason for the selfish hybrid to give up the one item that was protecting him at that moment.

Rebekah scoffed. "He will never give up the sword, not even for Grace's safety. He's terrified we'll use the cure against him to make him mortal and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human." She had the right to speak so bitterly about her half-brother after everything he had put her through.

Stefan nodded slowly, he understood that but there was more than one way to retrieve a sword from a hybrid. "Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up." He shrugged his shoulders, the blonde smirked as she glanced up at him liking this new ruthless side to him. "I mean Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places he can hide a three-foot piece of metal." He concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline couldn't help but feel a sense of confidence and need to please her friends running through her veins as she straightened up replying to Elena. "I'll find it, don't worry." She assured her, after what Niklaus had done to her the day before she was going to enjoy rummaging through his personal belongings, finding out all of his deep, dark secrets. "Just e-mail the photo's of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword and I'll call you back." She assured her, accepting the thank you from the girl and bidding her adieu before hanging up.

Smirking the hybrid behind crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her begin to gather up all of her things, obviously texting her boyfriend the plan. She knew that Tyler would be more than happy to help if it was going to screw the Original over in the long run. "Need my help with anything, blondie?" He questioned in an almost kind tone.

"Nope." She answered quickly as she snatched her bag off of the counter-top not even giving the hybrid the satisfaction of looking over to him, instead she just quickly strode from the house slamming the door shut behind her, once again leaving the Original all on his own in that big empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Deep into the island Shane, Bonnie, Jeremy and the islander Massak had been travelling all night and had finally reached their destination. A large cave with a hole in the middle of the floor. The Professor placed his bags on the floor as he began to set up the ropes, but the islander took a step back closer to the cave entrance before he informed them. "This is as far as I go."

Shane was surprised to hear this. "We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history." He tried to reason with the man, but the way he was clutching onto his necklace probably praying for his safety in his own head told the Professor how stubborn he was going to be. This man lived on this island, he knew the stories of Silas and what would happen if anyone was to raise him. "We're going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. C'mon, our work's not done yet."

"Mine is." Massak replied shortly a firm look on his face, there was no way that they were going to be able to convince him. "You said get the kid and the witch. I did. I wanna get paid now." He gave the Professor a hard stare before finally he sighed heavily and gave in to letting him go.

Crossing the room Shane grabbed his bag unzipping it to pull out the sacred tombstone, holding it in his hands for a moment to admire it before he walked over to Massak handing it over to him as he held it close to his chest keeping it safe. "I'll say a prayer for your souls." He nodded at them all before rushing from the cave as quick as he could.

Bonnie wasn't sure whether she was fearful that this man didn't want to go down and raise Silas, just like Kol, an Original, didn't want them to raise him either. Or whether she was angry that the Professor had made out for that tombstone to be so important in the grand scheme of things but it was actually just used to pay off an islander.

"That's what the tombstone was for?" She hissed over at him a dark look in her usually bright eyes. "To pay off a mercenary?" She added the words tasted like acid on her tongue, she couldn't believe that at one time she actually trusted this man.

Sighing Shane answered. "The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the Hope Diamond." He explained as he continued to get the ropes ready for their descent. "So... Who wants to go down first?" He questioned in a rough voice.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is taking her so long." Katherine muttered to herself as she continued to pace back and forth, Grace continued suckling at the blood-bag she had been given as a gift, her chocolate-brown eyes watching as she glanced down at her watch then back up scanning the clearing for any signs of her sister.<p>

Licking her lips slowly the younger vampire looked up from her meal. "With any luck she's caught in a trap." Grace muttered to mostly herself hoping that the brunette in front of her wouldn't hear her but the 500-year-old turned abruptly a growl on her lips as she walked towards her.

"Fayth isn't stupid enough to get stuck in an idiotic trap set up by a couple of Islanders, like you were." Katherine spat back aggressively as she snatched the blood-bag from her hand taking it away from her throwing it across the clearing as punishment, like a child with a toy. "And might I just ask why you were out there on your own? Why weren't you following your Salvatore around like a lost puppy?"

Grace remained quiet, she didn't want to think about her fight with Damon, let alone the bitchy Petrova doppelgänger. A cackle came from the woman's mouth as she walked over to her. "Oh, trouble in paradise? Well, that has really lightened up my mood. So what happened? You aren't Damon's super special telepathic vampire anymore?" She questioned, her voice was deeply patronizing as she glared down at her, the younger vampire just didn't make eye contact. "Let me guess... It starts with a 'K' and ends with a 'Laus'."

The small vampire just ignored her as she moved back to sit against the tree with her legs pulled up into her check, Katherine laughed again. "Don't worry. You don't have to answer me. That look on your face is entertainment enough." She told her, this really was going to be a long day. Katherine didn't even have to touch her to hurt her and that was what got Grace the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

It didn't seem long before the loving couple returned from scouring the hybrid's entire home trying to find the Hunter's sword and without any of his sire hybrids there anymore it was more than easy to break-in and search the place. Klaus was sitting on the coffee table watching them with an almost amused look on his face.

Klaus felt a small grin spread across his face as he half-greeted them. "Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" He called him out but the younger hybrid only smirked as he took a couple of steps towards him, Caroline couldn't help but feel a clench of worry in her stomach.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure." Tyler answered as he revealed the sword that was wrapped in a thin, linen blanket, unwrapping the metal to hold it firmly in his hand. "Found this in your attic." He announced, Klaus wasn't surprised that they had found it, there was only so many places that they could have possible searched for it.

Klaus smirked at him, they may have had the sword but it would be impossible for them to decipher. "And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" He questioned in a patronising tone.

"You tell me." Tyler answered him in a confident voice. "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." He unwrapped the small layer of leather from the hilt of the sword to reveal a turning device showing small pictures in the slots, a small grin pulled across the Original's face as he saw it.

"And what do you think 'this' is?"

Caroline stood up from where she had sat typing on her laptop. "It's called a cryptex." She informed him and both were surprised that she knew exactly what it was, she just smiled a little and announced. "I've seen The Da Vinci Code..." Klaus was trying to hide the amused smile from his face. "You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." She walked over to the coffee table. "And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these." She held up the images of Jeremy's tattoo Bonnie had usefully taken. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away." She sat back down on the couch. "If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."

"Right." Klaus nodded his head as he watched Tyler take a seat next to his girlfriend as they got to work looking at the pictures. "Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer." There was a sickening, cocky smile pulling over his lips.

Tyler turned to his blonde girlfriend and questioned. "What's Aramaic?"

"It's a dead language." She answered her eyes slightly wide. "It's has been used since, like, biblical times." She remembered her history lessons where they had learnt all about the different languages of the world, still in use and dead.

"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing." Klaus concluded as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate." He perched on the end of the coffee table once more a smirk on his lips. "Perhaps weeks. In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet."

"What does that mean?" Caroline questioned cluelessly as she looked over to the Original who had another grin forming on his face, this one more proud and deadly than before.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." He translated confidently for them making the couple look at each other with a small sigh, even if they had to deal with his snide comments they would still give deciphering the tattoo a good go.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Back on the beach Rebekah was raising her cellphone into the air trying persistently to get a signal but unable to get more than two bars, she frowned as she brought her phone back down to normal height her eyes crawling over to where Stefan and Elena were sitting having a heart-to-heart.

"And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." She was resting the blame of everyone being in danger on her shoulders frowning a little as her boyfriend reached over and rested his hand on her knee an assuring smile on his lips.

"No." He spoke confidently as he squeezed her knee gently. "Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too." He added and she sighed heavily as she looked up into his forest green eyes.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the cure for yourself." After all that talking about Elena getting the cure and her being able to continue leading her normal human life without having to want to kill people or drink their blood they hadn't discussed that maybe Stefan might want the cure also and for that she felt a guilty clench in her stomach.

"I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it?" He whispered as he shook his head gently, she watched his face gently, the pain that was hidden in his eyes made her feel a large lump in her throat that she was struggling to swallow over. "I've seen every side to vampirism there is. The power... the misery, the guilt. You've been the only good thing I've had in my vampire life."

Elena knew all of Stefan's troubles. "Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm saying is... Why didn't you tell me?" A frown formed over her lips as she looked over at him.

He couldn't help but sigh as he reached over and took her hand. "Because this was my choice to make, Elena. I mean, you know how much I want a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal – that's something I've wanted since long before I met you."

She wasn't angry at him for what he said, she completely understood, all his vampire life he had struggled with bloodlust and killing innocent people only to be turned around by his best friend, Lexi, and now she was dead due to her brothers impulse. "Well, I'm glad you told me now." She answered in a soft voice as she squeezed his hand back.

"I don't want to keep things from you anymore Elena and I don't want you to keep things from me either." He told her and she scooted closer to him craning her head up to press her lips to his confirming that it was what she wanted too.

From a few yards away Rebekah stood there watching the intimate moment the loving couple were sharing, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy in her stomach. She wanted that with someone, she wanted to have that and not compel someone to feel the same way.

* * *

><p>"C'mon. We're going for a walk." Katherine announced, her voice was obviously testy as she waited for the return of her sister. Frowning a little the smaller girl stood up and looked down at the chain that was still tied to the tree behind her, the older vampire stalked over untying the chain holding it in her hand, much like a dog on a leash.<p>

Sighing Grace questioned. "Can't I just walk, like, normally? I won't run. I mean, I wouldn't know where to run to." She announced logically as her fingers trailed over the chain collar around her throat before suddenly the woman in front of her yanked on the chain tugging her in the direction she wanted to walk. "Jeez. I'll take that as a no." She hissed as she walked along beside her, keeping up with her pace so she didn't get pulled again.

Katherine was a little on edge, it could be seen on her facial features and that was what made Grace nervous. She knew how impulsive vampires could be when they were hurt or upset and if Fayth was in trouble and Katherine didn't know then it was a disaster waiting to happen but the smaller brunette was on edge too. All of her family was out there with Fayth roaming around waiting to cause trouble.

* * *

><p>When Vaughn had decided it was time for them to finally move out, he had bound vervain ropes around his throat which attached to his wrists and ankles giving him no choice but to stumble forward trying not to trip on his restraints that were being tugged by the hunter in front of him.<p>

Damon sighed. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"At the wishing well lies an entrance to the crypt." Vaughn answered looking forward as he continued to walk. "In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the Five to an end." He informed him as he glanced over his shoulder looking at the vampire. "You're my leverage, Damon. I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me."

"What a minute, you're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett?" He couldn't help but scoff loudly as he looked at the back of the hunter's head with a sceptical look on his face, after everything he had done to Bonnie she wouldn't care if he would live or die. "Whoa, brother." He laughed a little. "You picked the wrong vampire."

"I guess we'll see about that."

Damon wanted to try to strike a deal with him. "Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share and we'll get out of your hair." He promised but the hunter stopped walking and turned to him.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline was holding pictures of Jeremy's tattoo trying to spot anything she might recognise and put with the index cards she had spread out over the table, they had the Aramaic symbols written all over them with loose English translations written beneath them.

"Ok, this is it." Caroline announced catching the Original's attention to see how close they were to cracking the complicated translation. "We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo." She picked up a piece of paper reading it carefully. "Passage inside... Requires a young senator and a pretty flower." There was a clear level of irritation over her face as she slammed the piece of paper down. "Ok, none of this makes sense!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Damon hissed back at him. "No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it?"

"Silas is immortal." He explained like Damon was dumb and didn't already know that or the story of Silas. "I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him." Vaughn announced and the raven-black haired vampire creased his eye brows.

Rolling his crystal blue eyes Damon questioned. "Yeah, what does that have to do with me and my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

In the room beside them they heard a beautiful language spilling from the Original's mouth, so fluent and perfectly spoken, they both raised their heads to see the hybrid smirking as he translated easily. "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom." He informed them and both were surprised by his generosity to help.

Tyler creased his eye brows as he asked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Klaus answered in a sure voice but a dark look in his eyes. "Caroline." He spoke lighter now and she glanced up at him from where she had been studying the index cards, her translations had been close. "Bring my sword over here."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

"I need to use the cure against Silas." Vaughn's voice was aggravate now, he just wanted to get to the well and take care of the immortal and now he had to deal with explaining everything to a clueless vampire. "You're friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Timidly Caroline carried the sword across the room, the three-foot blade of steel was heavier than she had anticipated but she still held it firmly, holding it just close enough for the Original who spoke the Aramaic language to read the cryptex.

"Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." He glanced over to the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo that were still up on Caroline's laptop screen. "Turn the cryptex to the right." She obliged turning it until he said. "Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left." Slowly she turned it. "Now turn the other piece." She turned the smaller turning device. "There's something else." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

"You don't want to share it with us?" Damon growled back at him with a dark look in his eyes, he knew if he wasn't tied up by vervain ropes he would have already killed the hunter, honestly not caring about the hunter's curse at that moment.

Vaughn shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

Damon was suppressing a loud growl, this Scot was really getting to him. "And why can't you share it?" He hissed at the hunter.

"So it is written..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Klaus spoke in the exotic tongue of Aramaic again reading it carefully the words translating to English in his own head as Caroline watched him do so, Tyler was now standing waiting for him to finish the translation for them. "What does it mean?" The blonde questioned when he finally stopped speaking, the Original just grinned sickeningly. "Klaus, what does it mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

"There is only one dose." Vaughn answered Damon who let out a stuttered breath as he tried to search for a tell on his face, maybe he was lying but it was true and Damon knew that deep down.

Only one dose yet so many people who wanted it, who needed it. Would he really deprive Stefan and Elena of something they truly wanted to give it to someone who definitely didn't want it like his girlfriend and what about Rebekah, having a long-suffering 1000 years not being able to have a real relationship or a loving family.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was lowering herself slowly into the well, it was larger than she had original expected but there was barely any light, expect from the flashlight Jeremy was holding, several candles flickering and the useless light spilling it from the hole above.<p>

She was close to the ground when suddenly her grip slipped and the falls the rest of the way, hitting the ground hard using her hand as a cushion which split open on sharp rock making blood spill out into a puddle. Jeremy rushed over from where he had been waiting with a concerned look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just slipped." She laughed off the pain as she raised her hand, slipping of her split glove to reveal the large wound in the centre of her palm, like any gentleman Jeremy ripped the hem of his shirt and tied it around her hand that was bleeding profusely making a tourniquet for her.

He smiled at her. "It's ok." He assured her in a soft voice which she liked, it had been so long since they were able to get close again and she could feel the same spark as she did when they first started their relationship.

"Thanks." She chuckled as he helped her back onto her feet unhooking her from the ropes, they smiled at each other for a long minute.

"Hey, guys, I'm coming down." Shane announced from the top of the well interrupting their moment as they both pulled away from each other to look around the darkened bland room, there was nothing special about it.

"Hey, Bon." Jeremy's voice was lowered, trying to not alert the Professor who was beginning to make his slow descent into the lower floor. "What do you think's gonna happen once you cast a spell on my tattoo and there's nothing between Shane and Silas?" He questioned almost nervously, if big-bad Kol was fearful of this immortal then maybe they should be too.

"Do you trust me?" It shouldn't have even been a question, Bonnie and Jeremy had been through so much that they trusted each other so much, they would willingly die for each other, all they wanted was to see their friends and families happy so they were willing to do this.

Jeremy nodded his head swiftly. "Yeah, of course." There was no hesitation in his voice.

"Then trust me when I promise I won't let Shane raise Silas." Bonnie was sure she wasn't going to let the Professor put anyone else in danger, he had already pushed the line by dragging Jeremy into this.

The hunter heard Shane begin to make his way down into the bottom part of the well, he moved closer to the beautiful witch lowering his voice more. "Just don't do anything stupid. If your Expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that could help you keep it in control." He reminded her which made a flare of anger move up from inside of her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She assured him with a kind smile on her lips before she thought back to the Professor a dark look in her eyes as she added. "But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to hurt either one of us... I'll kill him myself."

Jeremy wasn't sure if he liked this new side to his lovely witch, he knew that she was strong but had never heard her talk about murder before, even if it was to someone as terrible as Shane but he understood her motivation behind it, Silas couldn't be risen.

* * *

><p>Katherine tugged the brunette forward again, a hiss fell from her lips as she kept up with the older vampire muttering curses under her breath as she followed, the curled haired vampire smirked as she stalked forward, suddenly there was a rustle in the brush from around them which made both of them stop.<p>

Subconsciously the smaller brunette took a step towards the older vampire, she would be able to protect them from any Islanders that could spring out from no where with hatchets and bows. Katherine scouted out the area quickly looking for any immediate signs of danger. "Must have been an animal." She concluded as she tugged on Grace's chain, tugging her unwillingly forward.

Huffing, the younger vampire followed when suddenly a body appeared in front of them, blood around her pouted lips, covering her hands wearing inappropriate clothes for hiking through an uneven forest. Fayth licked her bloody lips grinning at her sister. "Hope I didn't startle you." She announced with a smirk on her lips, there was a look on the taller girl's face it looked as if she was about to hit her sister but instead she embraced her deeply. "I'm ok."

"Don't ever do that to me again." Katherine hissed as she pulled away looking at her sister with a serious look on her face, the youngest vampire was surprised to see how close they were, she knew that they would do anything for each other but they really were close, as close as her and Elena used to be. It made her nostalgic for those times.

"Oh look what you found for me whilst you were patrolling the forest." Fayth turned her smile towards the younger vampire. "Now this just makes our plan a whole lot easier. Good job, sister." She nodded over at the other Petrova proudly as she placed her heavy-looking bag on the ground "Oh and I brought you a present also." She nodded towards the mysterious bag as Katherine looked inside seeing the tombstone inside. "No need to thank me." She added quickly a dark look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Down on the beach Rebekah was still trying to have a little service on her phone, she was surprised when suddenly she picked up a few bars and suddenly her cell began to vibrate in her hands, she clicked answer quickly before she lost signal again holding her phone to her ear she questioned. "Hello."<p>

"Hey, it's Caroline." The voice of the sweet other blonde came through the speaker. "We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now." She informed her helpfully, the Original checked her phone to see that she had received several emails.

Rebekah placed her phone back at her ear. "Got it. Thanks." She was surprised that they had been able to decipher the tattoos or that they had even found the sword, she figured Klaus would have buried it half way across the world but he had been foolish and left it in plan sight.

"Actually, it was me." Klaus informed them, obviously Caroline and Tyler hadn't left the Gilbert house yet and with their phone on speaker he was more than able to hear his sister and all he wanted to do was boast about his selfless behaviour and now he would be able to let his selfish sister know about the single dose of the cure thus keeping it away from Grace.

Rebekah was surprised to hear his voice. "Nik, you helped?" She questioned, he never helped for nothing there must have been a secret agenda that he wasn't telling them about.

"You sound so surprised, little sister." The hybrid smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at both Tyler and Caroline who had frustrated looks on their faces, the more time they wasted talking the more that their family was in danger.

"Shouldn't I be?" The blonde Original answered in a sour voice with a set look on her face. "I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human, your special little sire-vampire included." Both Caroline and Tyler heard a slight rumble of a growl coming from Niklaus' throat. "Why would you help us find the cure?"

Clearing his throat Niklaus answered. "Maybe I finally realized that the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." He answered and it even sounded sincere to the couple sitting in front of them, they both glanced at each other waiting for Rebekah response.

"Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times-"

"No more fooling." Klaus cut her off quickly and she was left shocked was she really about her start trusting him again after everything her had put her through the past 1000 years being daggered and undaggered at his will. "No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish." He sounded so genuine Rebekah let out a shaky breath.

"So do I."

"There is one more thing, Rebekah." Klaus announced taking a deep breath before telling her the most vital part of their search for the cure. "There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll-" Quickly Tyler fumbled to end the call glaring up at the Original, now Rebekah knew that she was going to be ruthless.

"Nik. Nik!" She questioned as she stood on the beach unsure of why the call had ended so suddenly, one dose of the cure, only of one them could take it. Elena and Stefan had turned on her more than once, it was her turn to start fighting for herself now.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Damon had found out about the cure and there only being one person they could give it to. The older Salvatore was walking ahead of Galen but still at a loitering pace thinking deeply about whom they should give it to, the Hunter gave him a shove to go a little farther as the vampire growled. "You touch me again-"<p>

"And you'll what? Threaten me?" Vaughn laughed gently looking around trying to remember the way towards the cave. "Sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon, but we've got road to cover." He informed him.

"I don't care about the cure." Damon told him, it was half a lie, of course he wanted it for Grace, he wanted her to be all his but he didn't want it for himself, that ruled him off the list of people to give it to. "In fact, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire." He was feeling so guilty about trying to force his woman to be human. "You know what? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do nine of the things I'm going to do to you when I'm free." He told him when suddenly the Hunter barged him to move faster again. "Make that ten."

"Right."

Breathing out Damon told him honestly. "Alright I admit it, ok? My friends want the cure, and I want them to gave it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones." Stefan wanted it and in his eyes that was enough reason for him to want the cure, so his brother could be happy or so that Stefan could see Elena be happy and give the cure to her. "But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Elena yesterday?"

Vaughn creased his eye brows. "How did I do that?"

"Big guy. White paint all over him. You stuck a hatchet in his spine." He tried to remind him of the rescue the day before from one of the Islanders that had been out to stop them from getting to the cure and Silas.

"I don't remember doing such a thing." Galen was standing in front of Damon now looking at a crossroad thinking which way they should go next, he pulled on the rope but the strong vampire ceased to move looking at the Hunter with a confused look on his face.

"We're on a remote island." Damon reminded him in a rough voice as he adjusted the rope around his neck, it was chaffing uncomfortable against the sore skin on his throat. "There's you, me and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Elena?"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me." Vaughn replied honestly as he used his strength to push the Salvatore forward into walking again, they walked through a brush when suddenly they saw a body laying on the floor, covered in blood with his throat slit, it was Massak. They both stared at the Islander for a long moment confused.

"Was that you?" Damon quizzed.

Shaking his head Galen answered. "No. You?" He looked over at the vampire whom seemed as confused as he was to see that there was someone else on this island taking care of the locals that were out to get them.

"No."

Vaughn began to scan the area around them. "Well, I reckon there really is someone else on this island."

* * *

><p>"So..." Grace coughed as Katherine yanked her chain harder so she would keep up with the two of them. "It was the two of you. This entire time." She concluded, slowly her doppelgänger began to clap her hands together slowly in a discouraging way, a deeply sarcastic look on her face as she looked over her shoulder at her.<p>

"I see your deduction skills are as keen as ever, Sherlock." Fayth told her with a smirk on her face, the sister beside her chuckled gently as she continued to lead them forward. "Yes we saved Jeremy and I guess we saved Elena too but we didn't plan that one." The vampire from behind her growled in a feral way. "Put it this way. If it wasn't for us." She pointed to herself and Katherine. "Most of your little supernatural brigade would be dead by now." She smirked before turning around. "Including you, so you, little vampire, owe us."

Looking at her for a minute she questioned. "I, erm, I o-owe you?" Grace whispered creasing her eye brows, looking at her doppelgänger confused. "Owe you what?" She asked, a sickening smile pulled across the older vampire's face.

The Petrova knew exactly what she wanted from the younger vampire. "You owe me... Your clothes." She looked at the set of clothes she was wearing, it wasn't what she was used to wearing and it wasn't like she wanted to but she had to for their scheme, but the smaller vampire just seemed taken back by this, looking up at her confused.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Shane and Jeremy had all ventured further into the well to find a new chamber of this mysterious underground tunnel system. They were searching this new room trying to find something that might lead them forward towards the cure.<p>

"It's just amazing, isn't it?" Shane announced from where he stood in the room, shining the flashlight around clearly missing the disgusted look on both of the teens' face. "Once we raise Silas, all of our sacrifices will have been worthwhile; we'll all have what we want."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Or he'll kill us all." She concluded earning a dark look from the Professor from across the room.

"Listen, you're going to see I'm right. Just so you don't get any ideas, remember, anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to you." He reminded her, she knew it was a threat but just remained silent as the muscular teen stepped forward in front of her.

"Alright, where is this stupid magic passage she needs to open?" He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling to protect his little witch, she looked up at him with a grateful look on her face.

"Just look for anything that looks out-of-place, alright?" Atticus answered with a hard look on his face. "Anything not occurring in nature like a... Like a drawing or an inscription or a..." He paused looking down at the floor for a moment, a look of awe struck over his face. "Geometrically perfect circle!" He crouched down brushing away all the dirt and debris to reveal a perfectly circle that had been carved into the stone ground. "This is it! This is the spot!"

* * *

><p>Fayth was scratching her arms uncomfortable. "Ugh." She announced with a disgusted look on her face. "How on earth do you wear these kind of clothes everyday?" Clearly she was not impressed by the lack of an expensive brand on the younger vampire's clothes, frowning she glared over at her sister who was laughing silently.<p>

"Don't laugh, this isn't funny, Katerina. Now, do I look enough like her?" She questioned looking over to her doppelgänger who was now wearing her clothes, she didn't look right in the tight leather or the five-inch heels, the whole thing did not scream Grace at all. Katherine walked over inspecting her for a long second before puffing her hair and straightening her clothes a little.

"I think you'll need to lose the tough girl tone to your voice and put on an innocent doe eyed stare if you're really going to pass for the telepath." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest watching as her sister widened her eyes putting a frowned pout on her lips. "That's better and make sure you stutter, she seems to do that quite often, kind of like she doesn't know what she wants and if you're ever going to insult someone let it be under you breath."

Grace muttered. "Bitch." Under her breath at that point, the older vampire smirked as she zipped over holding her against the tree seeing her necklace around her throat spying the ring around it which was close to the Lapis Lazuli pendant. The brunette was looking down at her with a pleading look in her eyes, they could have everything but the ring. "Please..." She whispered.

"What's that?" Fayth questioned as she looked in the mirror at herself, frowning at the dullness of her clothes before shoving her mirror back in her pocket. The pleading look in Grace's eyes had turned to begging now as Katherine placed the Gilbert back on her feet.

Katherine replied. "Nothing." She walked back over to her sister. "We'll wait here for you. Get in and get out, we need the cure and that is all, sister." She reminded her in a tough voice as Fayth nodded. "Remember how much we need this." She breathed and the smaller vampire nodded before turning around and gliding through the forest.

"You didn't tell her." Grace breathed looking up at the taller vampire whom continued to not look over at her, the Gilbert had her hand clasped around the necklace tightly and protectively around the ring that Damon had given her. "Why?"

"Trust me, little telepath. I don't want to know what the ring represents or which of your suiters gave it to you but I saw how important it was to you." Slowly the taller vampire nodded before turning to her. "Don't give me that vacant thankful look just remain quiet until Fayth returns, do you think you can do that?" She questioned and the telepath nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>"What did Caroline say?" Elena questioned from where her and Stefan were following the blonde Original through the maze like forest as she continued looking down at her phone and then leading them forward.<p>

"I don't know." Rebekah lied, it was obvious she was keeping the secret of there being a single dose from them both, if she told them it would become a free for all rather than them all working together so they could get what all of them wanted. "We lost signal. Come on, this way." She lead them out to a cliff looking over the edge. "We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: all we have to do is jump." She shrugged.

"Wait, wait." Elena held her hands up looking at the blonde with a concerned look on her face as she stepped forward. "Erm... Maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone." She tried to convince her but the blonde glared as she pursed her lips.

"Are we doing this again?" Rebekah hissed as she took a step towards the newborn. "I thought we were a team?"

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Stefan interrupted them, they still had so much to do after finding this cure, people were still missing, it wasn't all about being human anymore they had so much more riding on this, the gravity of the situation was a lot heavier than their selfish needs now. "Elena, you go first." He told his girlfriend. "We'll be right behind you." He assured her.

The brunette hesitated before pressing a soft kiss to her boyfriend's lips, he gave her an assuring smile before she turned and took a running leap over the edge of the cliff, taking a sheer horizontal drop to the floor, if she was human she'd surely be dead but being a strong vampire she landed on her feet as light as a feather, only stumble slightly, looking back up waiting for the other two.

Up at the top of the cliff Stefan was about to take the leap but the blonde caught his arm giving him a guilt filled look, he had been good to her even after everything that had happened he had still let her come and stuck up for her when she needed it. "There's something you should know about the cure." He deserved to know.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had her hand pressed to Jeremy's bare chest where the tattoo had been marked, her other hand was holding his tightly he could feel her nerves as he closed her eyes. Shane was walking around them waiting for her to begin as he talked her through it. "You're doing it, just breathe, alright?" He assured her, Jeremy glared over at him. "Focus on what you can do. Don't be afraid of what you can't."<p>

Jeremy took his turn to try to cheer the witch on, he could feel her shaking as she touched him. His little witch had helped him through not wanting to kill vampires well it was his turn to try to help her now. "You can do this. Remember, just like you taught me. You're in control." She nodded as this obviously reassured in the Hunter's confidence in her.

"That's it." Shane muttered watching the two from where he was pacing. "It's just like drawing breath. Now just pull the power towards you." He watched in awe as Jeremy's tattoo began to face away almost like Bonnie was sucking all the power into herself.

* * *

><p>Vaughn continued to tug the vampire in the right direction when suddenly they came to a halt the Hunter looked down at his arm to see it was slowly fading away leaving his skin pale and unmarked, like it had never been there. "Looks like your witch is casting her spell." He announced with a smirk on his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie glanced up concerned at Jeremy to see he still had the same admiration in his eyes for her, that made her feel so much better knowing that it was him coaching her through it, not Shane but the Hunter, feeling reassured she closed her light brown eyes again and continued what she was doing.<p>

It wasn't long until they began to hear a crumbling noise, dust raining down from the rocky ceiling above them, as soon as large rocks began to cascade down Shane took that as his chance to take cover diving away from the two whom continued their spell.

* * *

><p>Fayth heard voices coming from the distance, she frowned as she weaved through the trees stopping when she was close enough to hear what was actually going on. It was Stefan and Rebekah, she peeked out from a tree to see them both standing at the cliff edge obviously speaking about something very intense.<p>

"So you're sure that Klaus is telling the truth?" Stefan questioned a rough tone to his voice. "That there's only one dose of the cure?" He creased his eye brows, Fayth smirked a little as she gripped her manicured nails into the tree she was hiding behind waiting for the blonde's response, she only nodded. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope."

"There's still hope for one of us." Rebekah reminded her and Fayth self-preservation flared up more than ever, she was ruthless enough to do this and she was strong enough. She was going to have that cure no matter who died, she just needed the Salvatore to lead her to it. "But even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you the cure to take for yourself, you'd give it to Elena, wouldn't you?"

It wasn't a question for Stefan, no matter how miserable he was being a vampire all of these years he'd learn to adjust to it either way. Elena wasn't supposed to be this way she was supposed to be human, she didn't want to be a vampire and he knew that more than anything. Why should she have to suffer the same way he had done, perhaps this was his penance for everything soul he had killed over the years.

Rebekah took his none vocal answer as a yes. "That's what I thought." The blonde muttered as she nodded her head. "Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way we all wanted it to." She added and the younger vampire looked down at him confused when suddenly the blonde reached up and snapped his neck, he fell hard to the ground.

Elena had seen this from where she had stood with a shocked look on her face, Fayth gasped lightly making the blonde look in her direction but she moved quick enough so that she didn't see her hiding until she heard a whoosh of air telling her that the blonde had gone off to find the cure on her own.

* * *

><p>Coughing softly Jeremy pushed himself up off of the dusty floor to see the mess of a room that he was standing in. He panicked when he noticed that the witch wasn't next to him anymore, he looked around the debris filled room not able to see her anywhere. "Bonnie!" He hollered hoping to get her attention. "Bonnie!"<p>

"I'm fine." Her voice called back and he grabbed his flashlight shinning it across the room to see her standing behind a rock, her hair was slightly disheveled and she had a slightly taken back look on her face but she was in one piece and that was all he cared about. "I'm here. Look! It worked!" She led him over to the large newly formed passage.

Grabbing his shirt off the floor the Hunter announced in an amazed voice. "You did it." He was so proud of her for being able to do this, although it looked as if he took a lot out of her.

"We did it." She nodded back at him as he pulled his shirt over his head to cover up his body, they went to continue on through when suddenly they heard a grunt of pain, shinning the flashlight over to see Shane sitting on the ground with a pain stricken look on his face now glad they could see him.

"Hey, guys, I need a hand." He was slightly breathless as his hand gripped his leg painfully, a pleading look on his face. "My leg's broken." He informed them but a sickening smile only pulled across the witch's face, he deserved this after everything he had done to their little family.

"Best to stay off it, then." She told him coldly before she reached back taking the Hunter's hand firmly in her own and leading him forward into the new passage for them to follow on through, Jeremy couldn't help but smile proudly at the witch, she didn't need Shane she was strong enough to do this.

"Bonnie." Shane called watching her walk away carelessly with the teen in tow. "Wait, wait. Don't... C'mon. Bonnie!" He called louder but it was clear that the witch didn't give a damn about him. "Help me! C'mon, please! Help me!"

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore brother was still tied up as he staggered forward into the cave, the worry of Grace being out there and her safety unknown to him was playing heavily on his mind as well as the thought of the single dose for the cure and as it was in such high demand it needed to go to someone whom truly deserved it.<p>

As they approached the well that they would have to descend down into to get to the lower chambers that held Silas and the mysterious cure they saw the abandoned ropes and other equipment. "Well, here we are." Damon announced in a cold voice, his voice echoing through the cave around them. "Looks like someone beat us to the punch."

"That's a shame, Damon." The Scot answered with a smirk on his lips. "I have no use for you anymore. Hate to kill ya." Now he didn't have to persuade Bonnie to open the passage he just had to get in there and stop Silas before it was too late.

"Ditto." The vampire growled back a snarl on his lips. "You know, that pesky Hunter's cure and all." He shrugged not caring for a moment about it just wanting to end Vaughn's life, a little payback for everything he had done to him. "Alright. How do you want to do this?" He questioned as if it was an option.

"I'll make it quick and painless." He answered in a sour voice as he cut the rope at his end throwing the loose rope back to Damon whom caught it and pulled it over his head and untied his wrists throwing them carelessly to the floor.

Rubbing his sore, burnt skin the Salvatore answered. "Wish I could make the same promise." He wasn't going to let Vaughn have any kind of peace by the time he was done with him, nothing about this torture was going to be painless or quick. "I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna get that damn cure and I'm gonna give it to the girl that I love." He told him in a firm voice, even after everything, knowing there was a single dose he was still more than ready to shove it down Grace's throat.

"Your attachment to your friends will be the end of you." He warned him in a low voice as they heard footsteps coming from the entrance they had just came from, a sickening smile pulled across the vampire's lips.

"You don't know my friends..." He told him when suddenly the blonde Original came around the corner, probably the last person that was going to help him fight off a Hunter after everything they had been through. "Or my enemies."

* * *

><p>Fayth peeked out from around the corner to see that Elena was tending to her loving boyfriend with a concerned look on her face as he feed from a blood-bag obviously trying to regain his strength. "There's only one cure?" She questioned in a sad voice and he nodded slowly. "I can't take it. I mean, not above everyone else who deserves it just as much as I do." She sighed heavily. "It's over."<p>

"I'm sorry." Stefan sighed as he pulled her towards him and hugged her, that was his Elena being selfless and putting everyone else before herself. They suddenly heard a rustling in the brush from behind them, immediately the younger Salvatore stood up standing in front of his girlfriend protectively.

A tiny form came stumbling through the forest breathing hard looking up at them with a doe eyed stare they were so used to. "Grace." They called clearly fooled by Fayth's disguise, they bounded over to her capturing her in hugs to check her over seeing if she was ok which she seemed to be. "Where have you been? We came back to the camp and you weren't there."

"I... I got lost. That place is like a maze!" She answered in a breathless voice as she looked between the two younger vampires. "I'm sorry, I tried to find my... my way back but... I couldn't. I was so scared. I'm sorry." She breathed out looking at them both, she was even believe her portrayal the Gilbert.

"You don't need to apologise, we're just happy that you're alive." Stefan answered with a small smile, there was a clear sign of relief on both of their faces and the Salvatore was glad to see it on his girlfriend's face, at least they were getting on and not fighting for a little while, actually going to be able to work together. "There is something we need to tell you-"

"I.. I think I heard. It's about the single dose of the cure, right?" She looked at him and he nodded gently she looked between them both with that same doe eyed look she had practiced earlier. "Listen, we can argue and reason about who should get it later on. I think that for now we should just get in there and get it so that we know it's in our hands at least."

Elena nodded her head before asking gently. "Shane has already got Jer and Bonnie down there." There was a high level of concern in her voice and the brunette nodded her head taking in the information. "We figured that Shane had you and Damon too, but I guess he just has Damon instead."

"Yeah, I guess he does..." She answered nodding her head, they both watched her for a minute and Fayth knew she was supposed to be reacting to that kind of news differently, Damon was her lover and she was supposed to be concerned about him. "I... I just want to get down there and find him." Fayth told them and they both nodded. "I guess we'll have to deal with everything else once we get home."

"Oh my God..." Elena whispered as she looked up at Fayth, for a moment she thought she had been caught but when the youngest vampire added. "Home." She reminded her although the 500-year-old had no idea what she was taking about she acted surprised. "Klaus. Bonnie's spell isn't gonna hold him."

"And after what we did to Kol, if we don't ram that cure down is throat, he'll kill us all, minus you." He glanced down at Fayth who put on that same doe eyed look as she thought of what the brunettes life would be like if she was forced to spend her life 'loving' Klaus.

Frowning the smaller girl answered. "Although I'm sure I'll be wishing I was dead." This took the two by surprise, obviously Fayth didn't know about the sire-bond that Grace and Klaus shared so her saying that seemed to take them both by surprised. "Are we going to stand around all day or are we actually going to find what we all came here for."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Walking out onto the front porch Tyler stormed out with his loving girlfriend behind him, he was fed up with babysitting Klaus, he just wanted to be able to spend time with his girlfriend and not be in fear of their lives on a daily basis. "Every time I think I have him, that son of a bitch gets the upper hand."

"We won't let him hurt you." Caroline told him sincerely as she rubbed his back softly, he sighed with Rebekah now knowing there was only one dose of the cure they were sure to lose. "They will bring back the cure."

"If they get to it first!" The hybrid answered back quickly leaving her looking at him with eyes filled with sorrow. "And if they don't, Klaus kills me." He knew he had to make a plan for when everything fell through, when Bonnie's spell wore off and Klaus was left free and all his anger pointed towards him. "I need to get out-of-town to figure out how I'm gonna stay alive-"

"Wait, hang on, ok?" Caroline hissed looked at him through wide silvery orbs, a horrified look on her face, she didn't want to say goodbye to him again, not because of Klaus she couldn't, it hurt too much. "Gosh! Before you get all doomsday, just... At least let me try to talk to him." She begged, maybe she could convince him.

"He's got nothing to lose, Care." The tanned boy answered with a heavy frown as he stroked her face, but he knew that she wasn't one to give up easily. "His brother's dead, his hybrids are gone, he knows that Grace won't want him after everything. All he wants now is blood, starting with mine."

"I'm not gonna say goodbye to you again, do you understand me?" She had a determined look on her face as she stiffened her upper lip, he sighed looking deep into her eyes as she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Let me fix this." Slowly he nodded and she smiled back at him assuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Damon and Rebekah were both standing opposite the Hunter who had his gun aimed on them, he knew he couldn't take both of them down at the same time, but if he picked them off one by one he might have a chance.

Growling loudly Damon questioned. "Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?" He was ready to finish Vaughn now and with Rebekah there it might make the whole thing a little easier and maybe he wouldn't be the one that would end up suffering from the Hunter.

"You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake." And that was very unlikely as Stefan was the last person to be seen with it so nothing the Hunter had would actually kill her but he could do some damage and give it a good go.

Vaughn smirked. "Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys." He shot her three rounds directly in the chest of the Original, but this only made her anger. Zipping across the room grabbed him by his neck but he acted quickly and strapped a small device to her chest, she glanced down to see small wooden nails sticking out of a ticking object.

Holding the fuse to the grenade and it ticked down the final couple of seconds sending the wooden spikes directly into her body, she fell down flat onto her face clearly neutralised, if that had been Damon in that situation he would have been dead, but because she was an Original she would get back up, at least she wouldn't get her hands on the single dose of the cure.

Zipping across the room Damon decided to take Vaughn down the old-fashioned way in hand-to-hand combat, he hadn't taken into account that the Hunter would be fairly skilled, knocking the vampire away for a moment he pulled out another gun, firing something at him, the wire that had sprung from the gun wrapped around the Salvatore's throat and secured him to a beam that was supporting the cave.

"Damon!" A voice came from the entrance of the cave, he knew that voice it was his little brother, Vaughn acted quickly catching onto the rope and sliding down it quickly entering the cave leaving the older vampire all alone before the three of them rushed into the room, Fayth put on her best concerned face.

"Damon." She whispered as she ran over to him looking at the device that was caught around his throat choking him gently, she brushed her cold finger tips over his face as he gazed up into her eyes lovingly, there wasn't the same look in the Petrova's eyes, it was more of a dead look. "W-What happened?" She tried to get it off half-heartedly but the vervain on the wire singed her fingers.

"You're wasting time." Damon told her in a firm voice, a determined look in his eyes as he looked up at who he thought was his girlfriend, she licked her lips slowly knowing that she had to get down there before anyone else could. "Just get the cure. Go."

Fayth knew that she had to put up some kind of fight before going down there, or else they would know it wasn't the real Grace. "We're not gonna leave you." She told him in a firm voice, there wasn't as much emotion as she would have liked to have it there, but it was hard for Fayth to try to feel anything for Damon.

"No, we aren't." Stefan added as he moved down next to his brother taking Fayth's spot as support. "You two need to go ahead." He looked at the both of them. "We'll be right behind you." Fayth stood up and headed for the well about to jump down the shaft into the under chamber when she noticed that Elena was hesitating. "Go."

* * *

><p>The young witch was leading the Hunter further through the passage with flashlights illuminating the way for them before Bonnie let out a small amused laugh. "Look at us." She scoffed a little and Jeremy glanced down at her. "A newbie Hunter and a witch who needs adult supervision." She added them up with a soft smile. "How are we the ones that made it this far?"<p>

Jeremy shrugged before he answered. "I'm glad we're here together." Not just so that he knew that she was safe, but it felt right them both being there.

"Me, too." She smiled back at him, both of them shining the flashlights at each other so they could see the grateful, compassionate emotions on their faces, it had been so long since they had been able to spend time together, being able to reconnect since everything that had happened. Before the witch turned back around and the continue to walk.

As they continued to walk, Jeremy looked all around taking in his surrounding and trying to track which way they were going incase they got lost in these underground tunnels that were almost like a maze, he questioned. "Where is 'here' exactly?"

After a long moment Bonnie said. "This way." She told him making him creased his eye brows wondering how she knew which way to go, perhaps she was sensing it with her witchy juju or maybe the Expression magic was helping but whatever it was it seemed to be working, they seemed to be moving forward.

Jeremy asked. "How do you know?"

"I just know." She replied softly as she was looking mysteriously forward as if she had seen someone, a smiled cracked over her face as tears lined her eyes, she let out a stuttered breath so happy to see Sheila Bennett, her grams standing there smiling back at her looking as beautiful as ever, she was helping them, the light that was guiding them.

Grams smiled. "Hello, Bonnie."

The alive witch's voice broke as she answered. "Hi, Grams." Jeremy quickly shined his flashlight to where she was looking but saw only empty space, that impossible, if the witch of her grandmother really was standing there he would have been able to see her, he could see ghosts that was one of his many talents. "What are you doing here, Grams?"

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead." Shelia informed her with an assuring smile as she took a step towards her granddaughter whom was so happy to see her again, the last time she had seen her it had been awful, Elena was dying slowly and she was trying to help but her Grams had told her it was too dangerous and Bonnie ended up turning her back on her.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Jeremy whispered but the witch continued to ignore him, looking off into the distance.

"I am so sorry about what happened." She sniffled her lower lip shaking as her Grams gave her a kind smile nodding gently.

"It's ok." She told her taking another step towards her grandchild. "You're here now. And you are this close to bringing me back for good." Bonnie was surprised to hear this, she would do anything it if meant she would have her Grams back, she missed her more than anything. Reaching out Shelia took the witch's hand gently and began to lead her towards the chamber, but Jeremy acted quickly grabbing his little witch's shoulders making her turn to him.

"Bonnie, stop!" He ordered looking down into her eyes which seemed to be glazed over. "Hey, you're not seeing your Grams." He tried to convince her but she went to look back, but he placed his hand on her cheek making her look up at him. "If she were here, I'd be able to see her and I can't. It's not her ghost. It's a hallucination." He told her cupping her face once more, the hallucination must have formed when she cut her hand open when she entered the well. "What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Your Grams isn't here. I'm here. I'm real, ok?"

The witch took a shaky breath as she gazed up into his eyes for a long couple of seconds before a whooshing sounded filled the room, they looked over to see that Sheila wasn't standing there anymore. "What happened?" She questioned in a voice which was barely there.

"Silas." Jeremy answered and she looked up at him concerned. "He was in your head. He was trying to control you." This struck fear into Bonnie's very being knowing that Silas was powerful enough to get into her head without having to be risen. She didn't like being in this well anymore and began to wonder if this was all worth it.

"And Shane." Bonnie whispered as she began to add everything up, this well wasn't magical it was Silas causing all of these things to happen. "Illusions of his wife. That's how Silas controls him."

Looking down at her once more. "You need to block him out of your mind." He told her in a firm voice, she had helped him with so many things, well now it was his turn to help protect her from Silas. "Close your eyes." He lowers his voice to a calming whisper and she followed his instructions. "Listen to my voice and only my voice." She let out soft breath as she reached out and took his hands. "I'm gonna get us there." He assured her as he squeezed her hand gently leading her forward through the passage her Grams hallucination had stood in.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline wandered back into the Gilbert house feeling an uncomfortable pain in her chest at the thought of losing her boyfriend again, she couldn't and she was going to fight for him. Klaus had to feel something, he had to care a little and not want to ruin everyone's lives. She saw him sitting in an arm-chair waiting patiently for the spell to finally wear off.

"You can't kill Tyler." Her voice was so soft he wasn't even sure he had heard her at first. Creasing his eye brows he looked up at her face to see the determined yet heartbroken look on her face.

"Not only can I, I have to." He told her in a firm voice, he had to prove to everyone that they couldn't just do what they wanted to him and for them to not be consequences at the end of it and they had to know that using Grace as a reason wasn't going to make him calm anymore, he couldn't keep falling for it. "I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."

The blonde let out a soft sigh. "I"m not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here." She suggested hating the fact that she had to let him go, but at least she knew he would be safe and alive, even if it was without her and her without him, the love of her life.

Growling Klaus spat back. "So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so that he could use it against me-"

"We all want the cure."

"Do we?" He hissed as he stood up with a hard look on his face. "Did any of you for one minute asked if Grace wanted the cure or did you all made the decision for her?" He hissed and she remained quiet. "Everyone wants to get her away from the big bad hybrid, but none of you seem to realise that I may be the best choice for her."

"No." Caroline whispered shaking her head. "She's the best choice for you. She makes you a better person and here I was thinking you had a reputation to uphold." She quoted him from earlier he growled a little as he looked up into her eyes his eyes almost glowing amber from anger.

"And what about you?" He questioned looking over at her but she just remained quiet not speaking letting him continue. "You don't want the cure either. I can see it."

"It doesn't matter what I want." The blonde hissed back knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest, she likes who she is now and she can live with that. "There's only one, so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway."

Klaus looked at her for a long moment. "But if you could... You wouldn't, would you?" He added and she didn't answer him only peruses her lips together. "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." He stood up from where he had sat to take an intimating step towards her. "We're the same, Caroline."

"Then show me." She hissed straightening her bottom lip remaining as strong as she knew she could be. "You know how much I love Tyler. I would guess it's as much as you love Grace. You can see how scared I am to lose him. Like you are to losing Grace. If you and I are so similar then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy..." Klaus hissed looking up into her silvery orbs. "For Tyler." He took another moment to think about it as she watched him carefully. "Tell him to leave town immediately." He turned around facing away from her. "And tell him to run to a place I will never find him."

She could feel hope burning up in her stomach as a soft smile pulled across her lips. "Of course." She was willing to take that, so happy that he had agreed to let Tyler live grabbing her coat she threw it over her shoulder as she went to leave the house but was stopped when she heard him talk again.

"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your safe... That I will give him a head start before I kill him." She felt her throat tightened as he told her that, her smile flattened to nothing as all of her hope disappeared in that one moment. Niklaus had no redemption.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

The younger Salvatore had finally managed to get his brother free of the rope and when he did the raven-black haired vampire slid down the beam sitting on the ground tiredly, rubbing his bruised, burnt throat. "Alright, c'mon. We have to catch up." Stefan tried to help him up but he was so weak.

Breathlessly Damon answered. "No, it's ok. I just need a minute." He needed to regain his strength, knowing that Grace was safe was all he needed now. "I'm only gonna slow you down. Go." He told him firmly. "They only need one of us."

"And what? You just don't care about Grace anymore? After all you've been through? Fighting her back off Klaus ever time? You know she was missing too when we got back to the camp." Damon was surprised by this looking up at him. "She made her way back to us and is more determined than ever to help us. What you think it's just easier to walk away?"

"Of course not." Damon growled back shaking his head. "There's only one dose of the cure, Stefan. Elena wants to take it, you want her to take it. I want Grace to take it but she doesn't want to... Who am I to order her to do something?" It was a moment of real development for Damon as his brother nodded his head.

"Things have changed. It's not that easy anymore... If there had been more, if Grace had wanted to-"

"But she doesn't." Damon growled back in a sharp tone and his older brother gave him a sorrow filled look. "Now get you ass down that well. Help them both get the damn thing." Stefan hesitated, he didn't want to leave his brother like this. "C'mon!" Finally he turned and jumped down the well shaft leaving him alone with Rebekah's neutralised body.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we found you again. I was worried." Elena informed who she thought was her sister as they quickly made their way through the passage towards where the cure would be stashed away with Silas close by. "I know you probably don't believe that I was... Because of everything that we have been through, but you're still my sister, Grace."<p>

Fayth glanced up at the girl as they rounded another corner, she knew they had to be close to the small group that had already descended down there, she knew that she had to depose of the dead weight that was running along beside her. "You've sorely mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." She smirked making the taller girl look over confused.

"Grace-"

"Wrong again, Gilbert." Fayth answered as she extended her fangs looking over at the younger vampire for a long minute before pouncing on her pinning her to the ground making Elena hit her head hard, blood pouring out, matting in her hair. "It's been really great catching up, but I have more important things to do... Like stealing the cure." She snapped her head leaving the girl unconscious on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

The blonde was sitting on the porch swing with her loving boyfriend after she had told him that Klaus was giving him a head start but the hunt for his life wasn't over. She let out a breathy sigh as she looked up into his eyes. "How many times are we gonna have to say goodbye?" She just wanted to be happy with him but that seemed impossible.

Reaching over he squeezed her hand that was sitting on her knee. "At least this time we have a minute to do it the right way." He replied giving her a soft smile, he wasn't going to give up on them or their relationship.

Her lower lip was shaking as tears began to well up in her eyes. "There isn't a right way." There was never going to be a right way to say goodbye to each other and lovers. He frowned he hated seeing her crying, to him she was his strong Caroline who had grown with him, they had got each other through to so many things and helped each other grow as people.

"This isn't goodbye." The hybrid told her as he squeezed his hand again. "This is... Until we find a way. We're immortal, remember?" He reminded her with a soft smile before he added. "We will find a way."

"What if we don't?" She sniffled and he didn't respond this time only watched her with a pain stricken look in his eyes. "Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you are gonna go on and live a full and happy life without me." She ordered in a small voice.

That was impossible. He knew that, his eyes were glistening with tears as he told her. "I will live a happy life without you." He knew that he wouldn't, he loved her too much but if she needed to hear it, he would say anything for her. "I will forget all about you. And I will never, never, think about you again." He hoped that she might be happy without him but part of him knew she wouldn't be able to do that either.

She continued to sob as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, she cupped his was she they just held onto each other with sheer need before he pulled away, she stuttered. "Until we find a way." He nodded his head confirming that they would find a way, he knew it. Kissing her forehead he stood up leaving her sitting there alone and needing comfort from him as he zipped off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Appearing in the lower chambers of the well Stefan saw the Professor lying on the ground trying to keep his leg as still as possible, every time he attempt to move it or try to elevate it only caused him more pain. "Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to share a little of that vampire blood." He chuckled nervously.

Stefan looked around the room blankly for a moment. "Where are Jeremy and Bonnie?" He ordered wherever they were Elena was with them and he was obviously concerned for her safety.

"I have no idea." Shane's voice was broken and weak, the vampire growled as he zipped across the room grabbing the Professor by his collar looking into his eyes, obviously he didn't know who he was dealing with when it came to Stefan's loved ones.

"Stop lying!" His voice echoed loudly around the chamber striking fear into Shane's very core as he looked up into the vampires dazzling forest green orbs.

"I'm not lying..." He had no way for the vampire to believe him, not after everything he had done to them. Kidnapping Jeremy and Bonnie from right under their noses, threatening to raise Silas, so many things were stacked up against him but he knew he had Stefan at a disadvantage, his weakness for the woman he loved. "But if you help me, I will take you the rest of the way, I promise."

Stefan shoved Atticus back onto a rock, he let in a sharp gasp as he looked up at the younger Salvatore. "Did you know this whole time that there was only one cure?" Getting all their hopes up, promising so many different wishes to so many people, or vampires. No one could possible be that cruel.

"What?" Shane looked at the vampire through pain-filled orbs. "No. How could I? I've never seen it." He gave him a good reason for not knowing the truth and this made the vampire back off. "Look, everything I ever said and did was just to bring back my family, I swear." He promised in a weak voice, Stefan knew what it was like to want something so bad.

Nodding he answered. "Well, then you know what it's like to have hope, and now you know what it feels like to lose it." He added in an acid tone making the Professor look up at him hopelessly.

"C'mon." Shane called but the vampire just continued to walk away, determined to find his own way through this maze to the people that he cared about the most. "C'mon!" He tried a little louder but it was too late, the Salvatore had vanished into the darkness whispers echoing around him as he looked up to see the hallucination of his wife standing there. "Caitlin." So happy just to see her face again. "I'm sorry, Caitlin. I failed you."

"No." She shook her head gently looking down at him. "You didn't."

He could feel an uncomfortable lump in his throat as he blinked away his tears, she walked further to him, Caitlin looked so beautiful and delicate in the dim light of the chamber, just like he remembered. "I'm sorry." He told her again but she only shook her head giving him a sympathetic look. "I tried."

Crouching next to him she stroked his cheek lovingly. "Shh." She told him shaking her head again. "You did everything I asked you to. Everything is going to be just fine." She assured him in a sure tone.

* * *

><p>Finally the young witch and her male companion arrived in a tomb like room, they could see a human like figure laying in a large stone altar but he was long dead, the body itself was fossilised covered in vine like decorations and clutching a small box to his chest, Jeremy was the first to spot it with a frown on his face, the box was small and whatever was inside was bound to be smaller.<p>

"Is this it?" He questioned looking over at the witch his eyes filled with confusion obviously the stories hadn't matched up to the reality of the situation. "This is the cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?"

Bonnie gave him a sad look, she hated to ruin his dreams of getting his whole family back to normal. "I don't think it is, Jer." She replied as he started trying to move the box from the figures hands but it didn't seem to budge, like it had been fused to the body.

"It's stuck." Jeremy announced with a heavy frown on his face as he bit his lip and tried to move it again but it didn't seem to work. "Help me move it." He looked over at her and she joined him both trying to pull and push it out of the dead mans grip but it wasn't budging at all.

"It's, like, fossilised in place." Bonnie concluded as she dusted her hands off. "It's like trying to bend stone." Finally she realised the main thing that she was missing all along, it was Silas, he had been trapped down there for 2000 years and it wasn't like he was going to give up the cure that easily.

Jeremy noticed the change of mood on the witch's face. "What?" He questioned as she slowly backed away, instinctively he did too still wondering what was wrong with his little witch. "What, Bonnie?"

"He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2 000 years. There's only one way were gonna get this statue to unfreeze." She announced not wanting to say the next part but when the Hunter asked she answered. "We have to feed him our blood." He turned abruptly to look at her with a wide-eyed look. "If we want to get the cure out of his hands, we... We have to wake him up."

* * *

><p>In the above chamber Damon was getting a little lonely sitting there on his own, he pulled himself weakly over to the blonde Original who still laid there neutralised. He began to pull the wooden spikes out of her body, after he pulled the last one out she came gasping back to life, coughing as she rolled over onto her back a groan on her lips.<p>

"You're alive." She announced, she figured that Vaughn had taken her down pretty easily, although he hadn't killed her he had certainly done some damage and if that was the case for her, then Damon wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Yeah."

Looking around the room she looked around to see that it was only them and echoed voices coming from the rooms below them, unsure of what they were saying but there were definitely people down there. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Needed a siesta." He answered sarcastically as he leaned back against the hard, rough wall looking up at the ceiling above them, the blonde creased her eye brows as she moved up so she was leaning against her elbows.

"You gave up, didn't you?" She knew he would cave easily, once things got hard, or things didn't go his way he was going to give up and not care anymore.

"I didn't give up." Damon answered, he hated that everyone presumed that he was giving up so easily, he wasn't giving up, he was accepting things for the way they were. "I just realised..." He let out a sigh. "You can't control everything... That you can't force anything to happen... No matter how hard you try. Let's just say I made peace with that fact." He told her and she moved so that she was sitting up stretching out her aching body.

"Peace?" She looked over at him her eyes full of scepticism. "You love Grace. You always will. If she becomes human, sure she may not feel the same way about Niklaus but it won't change what has happened between them. That sticks." She told him and he let out a soft growl. "You just have to come to facts with the fact that he'll always be a part of her life, but you will always be her better choice."

He looked over at her surprised that she was saying. "Why are you saying this? I figured you'd been backing your brother."

She smiled gently. "After everything Nik and I have been through I know what kind of person he is." He chuckled gently leaning his head back. "And the fact that you're letting her make her own choice, allowing her to staying a vampire, means that you've actually done something selfless, Damon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming a halfway decent person."

* * *

><p>Violently Jeremy slammed a rock against the box trying to dislodge it, every time something was looking up for them there was a side affect that seemed to ruin it. Nothing was ever easy for him or their family or their friends. "Ah, come on!" He growled.<p>

The witch gnawed on her bottom lip as she took a timid step towards him, she knew this must have been frustrating for him, knowing he couldn't help his family, and that even if he got the cure he couldn't help all of his family, only one of them could take it. "There's got to be a way to do this without raising him." She tried to reason with him as he continued to strike the box with a rock. "We'll find a way-"

She was cut off when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back, she gasped and looked down to see blood seeping down her side, Jeremy turned quickly to see Vaughn standing behind her pulling the knife from her back letting her fall carelessly to the floor still in serious shock. "Don't listen to the witch, boy." He told him. "We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now."

"Bonnie!" Jeremy sprang over to his witch with a pain filled look in his eyes looking at the wound on her back as Galen moved past him and sliced his own hand open with a knife. "What are you doing?"

"What you should have done already. I'm gonna raise Silas." Vaughn answered in a hard voice as he moved his hand over the figure's mouth, this struck fear into Jeremy's very core as he watched him. "Then I'm gonna kill him." He added as the younger Hunter jumped up off the floor attacking the Scot.

After a short fight Vaughn finally got the upper hand and had Jeremy in a choke hold. "You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert." He told him looking down at his. "We're on the same side." The teen acted out and jabbed his bony elbow into the older Hunter making him call out and changing sides, this time Jeremy was holding Vaughn.

"You stabbed my friend!" He glanced over to Bonnie who was watching them through hooded eyes, he was caught off guard when Galen threw him over his shoulder landing hard on the floor.

"I don't mess around with witches." They were dangerous enough when they were under the control of the spirits, but when one was using Expression it was only a matter on time before they exploded, he looked down at the teen who was crouching on the floor breathing hard.

"You can't use the cure on Silas." It felt as if he was begging and he didn't like that, but knowing that they could use the cure on one of his family, make them happy and let them lead a normal human life was enough, they needed it.

"It's what it's meant for!" Vaughn answered in a growl as they went for another round of hand-to-hand combat, Jeremy ended up on the floor groaning loud. "What else would I use it for?" He picked up his bloody knife that was resting on the floor. "Your friends... Your sisters... Sorry, lad. It wasn't meant for that." There was actually sincerity in his voice. "Nothing personal." He bent down towards the younger Hunter.

Suddenly Fayth glided into the room and attacked Vaughn about to gnaw into his jugular when Jeremy called out. "Don't! The Hunter's curse!" He told her and she rolled her eyes throwing him to the ground making him hit his head on the floor knocking him unconscious, she held her hand out and helped Jeremy up.

Jeremy obviously didn't know that it was Fayth standing in front of him, all he saw was his older sister smiling back at him. "You ok?" She questioned concern in her voice, without him they would never get the cure.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Sitting outside of the Gilbert house Caroline had finally stopped her sobbing but the pain in her chest was still there aching more than ever, she didn't want to go back inside, she couldn't bear to look at Niklaus at that moment, seeing the knowing smirk on his face. She was surprised when she heard the door open, looking up she dried her eyes fearfully seeing Klaus walking out.

"How did you get out?" She questioned a high level of fear in her voice as her entire body tensed, he looked over at her and tucked his hands into his pockets, taking a few steps towards her.

Klaus smirked. "I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." She could feel deep concern running through her veins as he looked up at him. "Don't worry, blondie. My grudge isn't against you. I'm not going to hurt you."

It wasn't as if he hadn't already hurt her emotionally by taking the one man she loved away from her, letting in a stuttered breath she looked up at him with a dark look in her eyes. "You've done enough." She spat out at him.

Klaus frowned. "I've done more than enough. I've shown my kindness, forgiveness, pity... And for once it wasn't for Grace's sake." He told her in a firm voice, looking down at her. "So when you do undoubtably tell Grace about this, make sure you tell her every last detail." When she didn't respond he took off into the night leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Shining his flashlight around Stefan quickly made his way through the passage, pressing his hand to the wall he felt something warm and wet against his hand, lighting up his hand he saw a red liquid against his hand. His heart stuttered as he continued to walk almost tripping on his girlfriends body. "Elena." He whispered as he crouched down beside her. "What happened?"

"She's here." Elena whimpered looking up fearfully into his eyes, she had fallen for it again, believing it to be her own sister when really it had been one of the Petrova's disguised as them, she gripped is arm as he looked down at her confused stroking her hair softly.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Fayth was looking down at Silas with her arms crossed over her chest, she was waiting for Jeremy to get over the fact that Bonnie was in trouble, he was crouched beside her stroking her hair softly, he figured that now that Grace was here she could heal the witch, but unfortunately for the Hunter it wasn't the doppelgänger that he wanted.<p>

"Grace is here now, ok?" He told the witch in a kind tone. "Everything's gonna be alright." She gave him a soft smile looking up at him, not really taking in his words only happy that they had made it, happy for their friends.

"We did it." Her voice was so weak and barely there it made a lump form in Jeremy's throat, Fayth moved across the room and placed her cold hand on his shoulder making him stand up and look at her.

"C'mon. We gotta get you up." She told him and he looked at her as he dusted off his knees.

"You have to help Bonnie." He told her, Bonnie was Grace's friend too it should have been instinct for her to want to help the witch, which was why Jeremy looked at her with a confused look. "The Hunter stabbed her. You have to feed her." Fayth hid her smirk, what she had to do was get the cure.

"Ok." She nodded her head, her long locks falling into her eyes before she moved them. "I just need to make sure that you're ok first."

"I'm fine." Jeremy assured her, he just wanted Bonnie to be ok and she had already lost so much blood, Fayth turned around and began to head towards the tomb where the cure and Silas were both waiting. "What are you doing?" He called creasing his eye brows.

"The cure." She jerked her thumb behind her with a vacant look on her face. "Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there." She told him quickly and he frowned again looking back down at the witch, they had to get their priorities in order first, Bonnie needed immediate help.

"It'll be there after we help Bonnie." He replied as he crouched back down beside the witch stroking her cheek trying to keep her awake, Fayth wasn't in the mood for putting on the doe-eyed, family friendly act anymore, she wanted the cure and she wanted it now.

"God, I forgot what a brat you were." Fayth hissed and this made the Hunter react as he looked over his shoulder at her confused, the Grace he knew would never say that, she would never not want to help her friends, he glanced up at her. "I'm done playing nice." She zipped over to him grabbing him and zipping him over to Silas slicing his hand open.

"Fayth."

"It's been too long, little Gilbert." She told him holding him in her iron grip as his blood began to spill into the vampire's mouth, as soon as the blood began to touch his lips the figure began to move. "Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short." She told him as she sank her fangs into his throat then forced him down so his neck was close to the figure's mouth.

Before she knew it the arm of the vampire swung up and grabbed the Hunter holding him close as he began to drain him but releasing the cure also. She quickly grabbed the box containing the cure and zipped from the chamber leaving the dying witch and the trapped Hunter to deal with Silas.

A loud, sickening snap filled the room and Jeremy fell to the floor beside the stone altar opposite Bonnie who watched in horror unable to move, a tear slipped down her cheek as she saw the light exit his eyes. Jeremy was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi, so here's another chapter filled with plenty of my own scene for how I thought everything went down on the island for when it comes down to Katherine/Fayth. I hope you all enjoyed them because I had a lot of fun writing them.**

**So for the next couple of chapters it's gonna be getting kinda complicated, I kinda wanted to ask you whom you would rather turn it off, Grace or Elena, because I have some things in mind for either of them and I'm just thinking how much of a difference it would make for Grace to 'turn it off'**

**I know this chapter was lacking in Klace and Drace, but the next chapter will make up for it in emotion and everything else I promise ;) I'm missing Drace and Klace also so I'm really enjoying make those too**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you review, because I love feedback and I really want to know your opinions on everything and the characters and the couples, I'm always intrigued to know so thank you in advance :)**

**Again, I wanted to thank my love BETA missss supernatural for looking over everything and asking me questions about the story to help me make up my mind ;)**

**If you wanna check out my Tumblr for updates, sneak previews, or to ask me questions then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com I recently changed the URL for anyone who is wondering and I also have a polyvore for pictures of Drace/Klace and outfits from chapters so graciiieee . polyvore . com**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nymartian: There was a lot of tension on the island and Drace did have a little spat and they ended up in very bad situations Damon with Vaughn and Grace with Katherine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<strong>

**Guest: Here's the update, enjoy :)**

**susl: I already spoke with you about everything so I hoped that was all cleared up :) Here's the update and I'm glad you're going to continue to read**

**xxxRena: I'm with you, Klaus deserves some loving, that's why I'm making the Klaus/OC. I'm sorry that is taking so long I just wanna perfect Twisted Love first before jumping on another project ;) I can't wait to post it so I hope it gets as much attention as this story does :)**

**damongirl98: I agree with you, Grace turning her emotions off would be awesome, I wanted to do it earlier in the seasons but talked myself out of it ;)**

**David Fishwick: I'm glad that you liked everything that happened in this chapter, the tombstone disappeared with Shane for a reason that we find out with in this chapter, and now the tombstone is in the clutches of Fayth and Katherine and yes their agenda does involve the cure :)**

**grapejuice101: I'm glad that you liked it. Poor Grace in the hold of Katherine with her evil doppelgänger Fayth on her back ;)**

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm right there with you! I wanted to give her a big hug too :( and things are about to change but Damon is gonna try to be there with her**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Thenchick: Elena was very selfish in the killing of Kol, she didn't take into appreciation that even he had a family and people whom cared about him and I'm very glad that you're Team Grace! Yay :) Everyone has lost so many people and yeah I got why she turned her emotions off she was young and it hurt but Caroline was young when she lost her father so totally agree with you, she doesn't have a monopoly on pain or losing people.**

**winxgirl1995: Here's an update :)**

**Anissa: Cure going to Fayth would be fun and she would deserve it after everything ;)**

**TVDlover87654: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and the originality of Grace going with Katherine instead of the trio so I hope that you liked this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	81. Stand By Me

Twisted Love

Season Four

Stand By Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or story line, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>Dashing quickly into the tomb the entire place was practically empty, there was no sign that there was ever anyone there except for the crumpled heap of Jeremy's dead body on the ground. Elena felt her heart shatter when she saw him there, tears immediately welled up in her dark brown orbs as she dove to his side gathering his bulky body up into her arms.<p>

"Jeremy! Oh, no. No. No. No. Oh, God, no. Oh God." She whimpered as she rocked his body softly looking down at his emotionless face, there was no sigh of pain or fear just nothingness and that was what made her stomach churn. A glimmer from a jewel caught her eye and she looked down to see the black Gilbert ring on his finger. "It's fine." She whispered surely. "It's fine. It's fine. You're gonna be ok. The ring will bring you back. It's ok. It's ok. You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok, Jeremy. You're gonna be fine."

Hearing her high emotion filled voice was what sent Stefan hurdling into the room surprised to see her holding Jeremy's lifeless body. He couldn't hear the teen's heartbeat thudding in his chest which was what caught him up to what his emotional girlfriend was feeling as she smoothed his hand gently shushing his dead quiet body.

* * *

><p>The younger Salvatore decided he had better go catch Damon up on everything that had happened down there. His face dropped when he found out about the youngest Gilbert being dead, he was wondering how Grace was dealing with everything. "How'd this happen?" He questioned looking over at his brother.<p>

"It was Fayth." Stefan answered, the look of concern fell from the raven-black haired vampire's face and it turned into fear, he blinked a couple of times trying to get his head around everything. Once again they had fallen for the Petrova's games and now his girlfriend was still out there in complete danger. "She must have been following us this whole time. They must have found Grace and stolen her clothes and that's how she fooled us."

Growling Damon ran his longs fingers through his hair. "Well then that means that Grace is still out there. I have to find her." He quickly announced, a high level of worry in his voice which Stefan understood completely, it couldn't be easy for him. "You're gonna have to deal with this Jeremy situation until I find Grace and then we'll work through this together, alright?" He was about to walk out.

"If Silas was ever there, he's gone. If the cure was ever there, it's gone. Bonnie's gone too. Grace is still missing. Everything is a mess." Stefan sighed heavily. "Damon, Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life." He informed him and the older vampire didn't see a problem with that, by the time he returned with Grace the youngest Gilbert would be awake and ready to greet them and they would deal with the cure situation then.

"Ok, that's fine. You go wait with her. I'm going out there to look for Grace and if I find Bonnie on the way I'll pick her up too." He explained as he went to turn and walk out of the cave but a hand caught his wrist he turned with a hard look on his face, he didn't want his brother to lecture him on going out there to find his girlfriend. "Stefan, you can't-"

"Damon, listen to me. Jeremy was one of the Five, a Hunter." He explained and finally the older Salvatore pieced everything together as he rubbed his eyes.

The raven-black haired vampire looked back up at his brother. "He's supernatural. The ring won't work anymore." He concluded without Stefan having to tell him. "God, Grace won't take this... Damn." He whispered, shaking his head gently. "I mean, it isn't like Grace and Elena aren't going through enough without losing the only thing that was holding their family together."

They needed Bonnie that was their only solution to everything that was happening, Damon began to piece together a plan in his head. "Alright." He interrupted the silence of the room and his brother looked over at him ready to hear what he was going to say. "Alright. I'll go find Bonnie and Grace, you get Elena off this island." He knew that keeping Elena on this island wasn't going to be good for anyone and Stefan agreed with that.

Before giving one more look to his brother which was filled with assuring looks, with a curt nod before turning and walking from the cave with a look of determination on his face. He was going to find his girlfriend even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a startle Grace found herself laying on the hard ground in the middle of a forest, a sheet of paper laying next to her pinned down by a rock whilst she was still attached to the iron collar which was tied to the tree behind her. Raking her fingers through her knotty chocolate-brown locks she pulled out stray sticks and leaves.<p>

Pulling herself up onto her knees she rubbed her throat timidly feeling it burn every time she swallowed she was so weak she could barely move, or barely even stand as she tried to yank the chain off but it wouldn't budge. Letting out a painful sigh she grabbed the scrap of paper off the floor opening it to see a neat script rewrite which read 'Thanks again for the clothes, little telepath, you really helped us out. Kisses Fayth.'

Scrunching up the piece of paper in her hand she screamed as she threw it, making it blow away in the wind. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned back against the tree that she was attached to, she wrapped her arms around her knees looking up at the sun that was peaking through the trees, it was still early morning.

After 10 minutes of sitting in there wallowing in self-pity she clawed her nails into the bark pulling herself weakly upright. Coughing gently she moaned in displeasure, every time she tried to swallow it felt like sandpaper rubbing together. "H-Hello?" She rasped out pulling tiredly at the chain again. "H-Help! Someone! Please." She whispered the last words as she fell back down to her knees too weak to even stand.

Her entire petite form was trembling as she took in her surroundings, it was an open clearing surrounded by a thick brush. She knew that she was a sitting duck where she was but she was too weak to do anything about it and she also knew that even if she got out of the chains she wouldn't know where to go. Her heart began to race in her chest as she wondered what if everyone thought she was dead and forgot about her.

Her train of thought was cut short when she heard a snap of a twig coming across from her, she whimpered as she extended her fangs trying to act threatening but on the inside she was screaming. She just had to act confident like Damon and she could do anything, watching with her heightened senses she saw the arrow fly towards her, ducking out of the way so it hit the tree behind her. Yanking it from the tree she wielded it as a weapon before dropping it, the wood had been laced with vervain.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, sweetheart." A deep Scottish rumble warned her and she growled as she crouched down ready to pounce if he came for her. The brunette knew she would be able to muster up the strength if it came to saving her own life. "I know you." The voice called as a handsome man walked out, his head had been bleeding and Grace caught a whiff of that growling in need. "Oh, you're hungry." He muttered as he walked towards her taking out his knife and slicing the tip of his finger open. "I smell good, don't I?"

The young vampire went to pounce for him but was restricted by her collar, choking loudly as it pulled her back against her will. He smirked as he dried the blood on his trousers watching her carefully as she snarled and growled against her restraints. "Now, I'm sure that you're boyfriend will be thrilled to see you." She creased her eye brows about to ask what he was talking about but before she could he fired a wooden bullet into her forehead. "That's better."

Wandered over he leaned down inspecting the iron collar around her throat, carefully, frowning before standing back up untying it from it's knot around the tree and throwing it over her unconscious body before gathering her light body up into his arms, he was planning on killing her but she was more useful as bait first.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Caroline had taken the whole night to try and come to terms with her loving boyfriend leaving but every time she thought about it she just wanted to break down crying. She had taken up cleaning, her compulsive disorder had kicked in and she just hadn't stopped, her body was exhausted but she knew she couldn't stop because if she did she would start thinking again. She hoped having her friends back in town might get her mind off everything as well.

Kneeling on the floor next to the bucket she try and scrub away the burn mark where Kol's body had been, she was surprised when the front door opened, she glanced up to see Elena walking into the house with an unreadable look on her face, which was unusual for Caroline as she could usual tell what her best friend was thinking from a mile away.

"Hey, you're home." Caroline greeted them with her casual chipper voice, standing up from where she had been kneeling on the linoleum skipping towards them. "I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol... " She was about to start up the tedious conversation but when Stefan followed his girlfriend into the house nursing a lifeless Jeremy in his arms, her sentence died off, not seeming as important as before. "I couldn't get the spot out."

"C'mon." Elena's voice was small and broken as she lead the younger Salvatore towards the stairs that were still battered and broken from their fight with Kol. "Let's get upstairs." She commanded in a soft voice as the couple made their way up there, careful on the body that was being carried.

The blonde stood there in complete shock, watching the two as they made their way timidly up the stairs not caring about the mess of the place. She had expected them to come home a little bruised, maybe some broken bones and emotionally drained but Jeremy was dead, she knew because she couldn't hear his heartbeat.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what Elena was going through losing her brother, but what added to Caroline's worry was the fact that more than half of their group was still missing. Bonnie, Grace, Damon, Shane and Rebekah. None of them were in sight and with Jeremy being in such a bad way she expected them to be all together.

Upstairs Stefan carefully laid Jeremy's body on the bed whilst his sister took up the spot beside him on a chair she had moved there. She reached out and took her brother's hand resting it on his chest whilst watching his face intently, pure determination in her eyes that he was about to wake up any second.

Her boyfriend's voice came from behind her. "Can I get you anything?" He wanted to stay there and support her and be there for her but he thought better off it. Stefan knew his girlfriend very well and he knew that she would want to be on her own with Jeremy until she wanted to talk about anything.

"No. I'm fine." Elena whispered shaking her head, she was grateful that he wanted to help her but nothing was going to be ok or was going to help but her brother waking up. "I'm just gonna sit here and wait with him until he wakes up." She explained still not looking up from where she was watching Jeremy. "Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie, ok?" The not mention of her twins was what made Stefan worry but he wasn't going to show it, obviously she could only deal with one crisis at a time.

"Yeah, sure." He answered before walking from the room watching as his compassionate girlfriend tended to Jeremy, pulling the blanket over him as if to make him more comfortable for when he woke up but Stefan knew that it wasn't going to work that way. Their family was never that lucky with anything they did.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

The older Salvatore brother made his way back to their main camp, he figured it would be unlikely to find anyone there, but if his Gilbert was blessed enough with her sense of direction she would make her way back there and wait for him but he wasn't getting his hopes up, nothing was never that easy for them.

Checking each tent for either the Bennett witch or his girlfriend he sighed heavily when he found they were all empty. Making his way to the wooden shed at the bottom of the clearing he looked inside to see that it was also empty , only the quiet creaking filling the air, until he was startled by a rustling in the leaves.

Turning suddenly he scanned the entire area, the Islanders weren't the only thing that he had to be scared of anymore, if there was ever a Silas down in the cave then he was roaming around above land now probably very thirsty and looking for a quick fix. "Unless you're blonde, a Bennett witch, or a telepath who is madly in love with me I suggest you steer clear." He warned off anyone who might be sneaking up on him.

With no response he took it as it was just a brush of wind that had startled him, about to walk to his next location of where to check when suddenly a whoosh of air brushed past him and the blonde Original stood there with a hard look on her face as she questioned. "Where is it?" Her voice was rough as she looked at him through intense dark blue eyes, he gave her a confused look. "The cure?" She growled obviously no one had clued her in on what had happened. "I know someone has it."

Rolling his eyes Damon answered. "Yeah, someone – Fayth." He hated even saying her name, he wanted the last time he had to see her to be Graduation when they were supposed to help them get rid of Klaus – yet another plan of theirs that had failed.

"Fayth?" Rebekah took a moment to think about whom the younger vampire could have been talking about. Then she remembered the Bulgarian/British girl that held a startling resemblance to Tatia. The same girl that had been drooling all over her brother but Niklaus didn't respond, he only needed her doppelgänger blood. "The doppelgänger?"

"Yeah." The raven-black hair vampire grit his teeth. "Sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks." He explained making the blonde Original glance over at him in shock. "She stole Grace's clothes, killed Jeremy... Or someone did." He answered as she gave him a somber look which he sneered at. "He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face."

On contrary to what Damon thought of her and her emotions she knew what it was like to lose a family member, she had lost so many and it never got easier. "I didn't say I was going to miss him, but I'm not heartless." She answered in a hard tone as he glanced over at her, a skeptical look on his face. "Jeremy was the only thing holding the Gilbert family together."

"Because of you." Damon muttered earning a growl from the blonde beside him. "Well, you can send flowers after you help me find Grace." He told her in a firm voice and she nodded gently catching up with him. "She's out here somewhere and I need to find her along with Bonnie." He explained beginning to walk away.

She creased her eye brows, in her mind if they had to do anything it was going to be finding the Petrova's and obtaining the cure from them. "We need to find Fayth." She told him quickly making the raven-black haired vampire scoff loudly, she must have known that the twins had been running from her brother for 500 years.

"If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable little world, it's that Fayth and Katherine Pierce are gone." He told her in a sure voice, he knew how easy it was for them both to seep into deep hiding. "What we need to do is finding my girlfriend who is out here somewhere, alone and probably hurt after being attacked by those bitches!" He told her, obviously he was stressed and Rebekah actually understood that, Damon began to walk from the camp. "Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas. If he was asleep in that cave, he's awake now." He let that statement hang in the air for a long moment.

* * *

><p>The young witch let in a startled breath as she sat up looking around to see that she was sat in the middle of a small campsite next to the warm, dying fire. She was overly confused to how she got there with a mixture of fear in there also. The bottom of her back was hurting, a shooting pain running up her spine as she reached around to feel what might have been causing the pain.<p>

"Don't touch it." A voice warned her as she looked over to see Shane walking into the camp kneeling down opposite her, she stared at him in utter shock. "I used some of the island's herbs and berries to help treat that wound." He explained to her whilst she remained completely silent still trying to remember anything, but unable to. "But not being an actual witch, I can't guarantee much." He added with a small shrug.

Her brain was thudding uncomfortable against her skull as she looked down at his trouser leg to see a dry blood stain. His leg. She remember before they entered the tomb. A rock had fallen and broke his leg and she didn't help him, but she had seen him walking perfectly fine without a limp or a crouch. "How are you healed?" Bonnie questioned.

"It was Silas." There was a crazed excitement in his eyes which put her on edge moving slightly back away from him ignoring the sharp pain in her lower back. "He helped me. You did it, Bonnie. He's risen." He announced as he reached over to grab her hand in a celebratory, thankful fashion.

Quickly the young witch retracted her hand in disgusted, she didn't want him touching her, a dark look in her eyes as she spat out. "Get away from me." The words were like acid and respectfully he did back away, he wasn't a complete idiot, he understood that she must have hated him for lying to her and using her but all he could see was the bigger picture, getting back everyone that they had lost, including his little family.

"I know you're angry with me, ok, but now you'll see everything I did, all those lives lost they weren't in vain." He told her but the stoney look on her face told him that she wasn't at all convinced. "Silas is gonna bring them back." He almost promised, Atticus had such a blind faith in the mysterious immortal, but Bonnie understood why he did, this was all to get his family back even if it was wrong and unnatural.

Bonnie grit her teeth. "What you want to do isn't natural, Shane. You can't bring people back from the dead." She scolded him, he had to learn that what ever happened to his family was over and he had to deal with that in a sane way which wasn't bringing back ancient immortals with crazy promises.

Shane glanced over at her with a look on his face which she couldn't read before he announced. "I think you'll change your mind now."

The young witch narrowed her eyes, in her mind what he had said sounded like a threat which made her more nervous before but she hid it behind her stoney mask. "What do you mean, 'now'?" She questioned.

"When Silas awoke, he had to feed to gain his strength." Atticus started not leaving her in anticipation anymore. "He's been desiccating for almost 2,000 years. He needed blood. Jeremy was there." He announced making the witches eyes widen in fear as she waited for him to continue, but it was a tragic thing to have to explain to her.

"What are you saying?" The witch asked looking at him through glassy light brown orbs, he attempted to explain again but the words got stuck in his throat which only angered Bonnie further. "What are you saying to me?" She demanded in an icy tone.

Gulping Shane answered. "He drained him of blood, Bonnie." As soon as the words fell from his lips the witch felt her heart jump to her throat, this couldn't be true, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Bonnie didn't need him to confirm it but he knew that he had to. "Jeremy is dead." He added.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Elena hadn't returned down to see her boyfriend or her blonde friend since they had returned home with Jeremy. Caroline was beginning to get concerned for her sanity, she knew what it was like losing someone too close, she had lost her dad not long ago and only with the help of her friends had she got through all that.

Cleaning was something she was using as a distraction from everything that was happening around her, Jeremy's death, Tyler's leaving, Klaus' win, Grace and Bonnie missing. It all hurt too much to think about, but at the floor was reflecting back at her like a mirror. She heard footsteps walk into the room, and she looked up to see the younger Salvatore brother standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

Grabbing the bucket of dirty, washing water she carried it over to the sink pouring it in as she spoke with her friend. "How long as she been like that?" The vacant, almost expectant look on Elena's face was what made the situation worse, she wasn't dealing with the loss the way that she should have been, she wasn't coming to terms with it.

Sighing gently Stefan answered. "Ever since we found his body. She didn't seem to care that Grace was still missing, or worse and she hasn't really said anything expect that she's waiting for him to wake up." He informed her and the blonde bit her bottom lip as she leaned back against the countertop shaking her head.

"But he's not going to wake up." Her voice was low as she told him that, hoping that Elena wouldn't be able to hear her from upstairs with Jeremy. "She knows that, right?" She pressed and the older vampire quickly crossed the room and turned on the tap making the water spurt out on full in an attempt to mask their voices.

"Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She loves more passionately and she feels grief more powerfully than most people. I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in." He explained making the blonde sigh leaning her head back.

Blinking a couple of times the blonde replied. "But she can't stay like that forever." She had a good point at some point she was going to have to come to terms with everything.

Stefan was only trying to protect his girlfriend and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to do that forever. "I know, but I just think that we should at least wait for Grace. They're family. They're twins. They should be dealing with this together not on their own." He tried to reason but the blonde looked over at him through confused eyes.

"Did some magical bonding happened on that island? Because the last I heard Grace lashed out at Elena. I mean, what if it doesn't go the way that you plan and they turn on each other even more? Then what? We have to deal with two grieving vampires. Or what if Grace doesn't even return from the island?" Stefan had never taken any of that into account.

"I'm not in denial." A voice came from behind them, they both turned quickly surprised to see Elena standing in the archway to the kitchen a dark look on her face, knowing they were both busted Stefan reached over and shut off the tap. "I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?"

Caroline sighed. "Elena-"

"It's possible, Caroline. There's a chance. It may be minuscule, but it's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that Grace just let him d-" She took a breath as they both looked over at her with wide eyes. "There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead." She shook her head gently. "I'm not in denial."

As Elena walked from the room both the older vampires shared concerned looks before continuing with some other duties. Caroline found herself out on the porch calling Tyler, she knew she wasn't supposed to but he had to know about everything that was happening back home, she had to just be able to vent for a moment.

"Hey. I know that I'm not supposed to be calling, but something happened, and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me." She begged, she didn't want to leave it on his voicemail, she wanted to tell him in person.

Walking outside Stefan was carrying two mugs of tea, he handed one to her before questioning. "Do you know where he is?" He could see the hurt in her eyes as she thought about her boyfriend being on the run.

"As far away from Klaus as he can get." She answered with hope in her voice she didn't want to lose him. "Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found him." She added as she licked her lips, sipping at her tea again.

Shrugging the younger Salvatore reasoned. "Well, Fayth and Katherine have been running form Klaus for 500 years. It's not easy but it's possible. It's probably why they stole the cure. They want to bargain for their freedom." He shook his head, still after all these years the two Petrova's were so self-serving that they didn't care about anyone who got hurt in their twister.

Taking a moment Caroline shook her head. "I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone." She breathed out, they had gone through so much trouble, lost people, and now the two Petrova's just get everything.

"Yeah. I mean, talk about denial." Stefan chuckled gently shaking his head as he sipped his tea. "In my head, I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever... And now without her little brother. I honestly never thought I'd see the day where Fayth and Katherine have a better relationship than Grace and Elena."

"Well, you can't think about that right now." Caroline replied softly as she started to make plans in her head. "We need to make plans, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story, or a funeral and a cover story. I should go tell my mom. I guess she'll know what to do." She was speaking rather fast but that was just the blonde when she knew that things needed to be arranged and done.

"We should get Matt over here." He had grown so close to the Hunter and now he was about to lose another person and just have to deal with everything. Perhaps he could help Elena to come to terms with everything.

"You're right." Caroline agreed nodding her head quickly. "I will do that. I will call Matt, and then I will go tell my mom, and then I will make a list or a casserole or – I don't know – whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations." She paused for a moment when a revolting rotting smell filled her nostrils. "What's that smell ?"

Stefan walked towards the front door and looked inside catching a whiff of what the blonde had smelt, it was stomach churning. "It's his body." He was decomposing in the house already. "He's starting to decompose. Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Both Damon and Rebekah had been travelling deeper into the forest speaking about trivial thing such as where they should search next, if they should split up to shorten the time to find them both, they actually decided against that, it was safer in pairs especially with Silas and the Islanders out there.

Besides her better judgement the blonde finally asked the question that had been playing on her mind since she had found the older Salvatore. "How do you think Grace is going to deal with it? Losing Jeremy?" She asked, the younger vampire only shrugged his shoulders not looking at her. "And if she can't deal with it? Then what?"

Letting out a harsh sigh followed by a growl. "I don't know, Rebekah! And right now I really couldn't care less. I just want to find her and make sure she's ok. Then I want to find Bonnie so that she can deal with Jeremy, ok?" He questioned as they continued to walk, the blonde rolled her eyes and continued to follow.

As they ventured further Rebekah felt a cold chill rush down her spin as she announced. "I don't like being in the open like this." She was watching all around her for any signs of people following them, mainly Silas.

Damon scoffed, for an Original who had a lot more strength than most people she really was afraid of a lot of things. "What, afraid of the big, bad Silas?" He teased.

"No."

Smiling again the raven-black haired vampire called in a sing-song voice. "Scaredy cat." She scowled over at him, a hard look on her face, she hated people thinking that she was weak, that she couldn't take care of herself, she could and she was going to prove it to him, but she had heard stories of Silas, she had a right to be scared, even if it was only a little.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." She answered swiftly. "My brother Kol drove himself mad worrying about Silas rising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned. I think the real question should be, how on earth did Fay Petrova tricked you into thinking that she was your girlfriend? I mean, don't you know anything about Grace?" She scolded looking over at him.

The older Salvatore could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. "I was weak. I'd just had a run in with that idiot Hunter and I barely saw her for ten seconds before she ran off further into the cave. I was just relived thinking that she was ok and well." He admitted with a soft sigh as he continued to brush through heavy greenery.

Following Rebekah replied. "Yes but nothing about her tipped you off that it might not be the woman that you're in love with?" She questioned looking over at him, she hadn't been awake at the time so she hadn't seen it all go down but she would have thought Damon would have been able to tell the doppelgängers apart. "Not her scent, or her hair-"

Damon pushed through another brush into a small clearing, a petite form was crumbled to the floor at the end, whimpering and trembling. "Grace." He whispered as quickly he zipped across kneeling down beside her turning her over to see the shot wound in her head and vervain rag tied around her mouth.

As soon as her eyes locked on his they widened significantly, he pulled off the ropes cursing as they burned his finger tips but holding her close to him. He was surprised when Rebekah screamed. "Damon, watch out!" An arrow was flying towards him and before he knew it the blonde was standing there taking the arrow into her chest, stumbling back falling to the ground beside Grace.

"Damn. Missed." A Scottish rumble hissed before he called out into the clearing. "What did I say, Damon? I told you that your friends would be the death of you!" His voice echoed around before another arrow came flying out of no where, this time the vampire was prepared and he caught it in his hand snapping it and throwing it to the floor.

Vaughn grabbed a bag and threw his bow to the ground beginning his run from the clearing, but the Salvatore was too quick and caught up with him easily grabbing his throat and tossing him to the ground much like a rag-doll. Sliding a dagger out of his ankle holster he wielded it to stab Damon but he was much too quick again, twisting it out of his hand.

"Mm, just the guy I wanted to see." He announced a thick amount of sarcasm in his voice looking the Hunter deep in the eyes whilst he struggled to get off the vampire's hold. "Not really." He slammed Galen's head against the ground effectively knocking him unconscious once more.

* * *

><p>Grabbing the tea pot away from the open fire Shane poured the strange coloured liquid into a mug for her to have as she sobbed into her hands, Jeremy was gone and she didn't even remember how it had happened. She could feel a burning rage underlining the overall sadness of losing him.<p>

"Bonnie, here." Shane offered as he crouched down beside her holding the steaming cup of tea out to her. "Drink this. It'll calm you down." She was sick of him telling her what to do and how to feel, if she wanted to be sad then she could be sad and she didn't have to drink his mysterious teas to feel any other way.

Using her powers she forced the mug out of his hand across their small camp with a dark look on her usually happy face. "I don't want any of your stupid teas, Shane." She hissed like acid on her tongue.

He knew she must have been upset, losing someone that you hold so dear is never easy but they had to continue their task, or rather his task. "Bonnie-" He tried to reason but she didn't want to hear it.

She shoved past him standing up, almost knocking him on his ass. "Jeremy's dead." She nearly started hyperventilating, she wasn't even sure if she should have believed Shane, he seemed to be a notorious liar, but she wondered what he would have to gain from telling her the youngest Gilbert was gone. The young witch hadn't even noticed but whilst she had been thinking deeply the campfire beside her flared up as she began to lose control.

"Bonnie, be careful." He warned as he stood up moving timidly towards her, if her magic was going to be aimed at anyone it was going to be him. "Don't let your magic get out of control." The wild flames continued to rise up as the Bennett witch buried her face in her hands ignoring everything, only feeling pain and loss. "Bonnie. Bonnie! Hey, I'm not gonna let you fall apart. I'm not gonna let you." He reached out and grabbed her arms making her look up at him. "Silas needs you. He can bring Jeremy back." That was interesting to her and it also make her calm down. "He can bring everyone back, and you're gonna help him, ok? You're gonna see Jeremy again."

She was left in shock, he hadn't mentioned any of that earlier when she was in inner emotional turmoil. Silently tears began to stream down her face again and again as he stood there looking down at her.

* * *

><p>The raven-black haired vampire watched between Vaughn who was still unconscious, he was human it would take him longer to heal than his young vampire girlfriend who was laying beside him. He pressed his wrist to her mouth and fed her his blood, she looked weak, dark rings around her eyes, chapped lips, pale complexion all the signs of a starving vampire.<p>

Slowly her eyes fluttered and she moaned around his wrist, he went to pull away but she grabbed his hand and kept it there, he frowned a little before saying. "Alright, sweetie. Be careful or you'll drain me." He muttered stroking her hair when she didn't stop again he yanked his hand away. "Grace." He hissed and she looked up at him like a wild vampire.

After a moment she saw who she was really looking at, her amazing boyfriend kneeling there beside her with a concerned look on his face. "D-Damon." She whispered before sitting upright and looking around. "I'm so sorry-" He cut her off with a hard kiss, the excess blood on her mouth was passing over to his, but he didn't give a damn.

"You're safe and you're with me. Everything is right." He whispered cupping her face looking deep into her eyes for a quick moment. "Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Anger spread across his lovely girlfriend's face as she balled up her hands into fists her smile flattening. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fayth and Katherine." She hissed her eyes dark. "They were here the entire time, Damon! I got caught in a trap and Katherine was there to release me and then she knocked me out and took me with them. They had me chained up until Fayth decided she wanted my clothes." She looked down at the ones the Petrova's had left her in, tight fitting jeans, leather jacket, five inch heels she'd probably break her neck in. "Then... Then I don't know what happened. They snapped my neck and left me tied to a tree."

"Gracie." He whispered, no matter how much trauma he had been through with the Hunter he hadn't had to spend the entire day with the Petrova's, that was like a death sentence within it's self. "They got the cure." He announced and she frowned nodding her head, obviously she had already assumed that part, that's why they ran so quickly. "But something else happened..."

Her eyes went slightly wider as she looked up at him. "W-what happened, Damon?" She questioned, he reached over taking her hand not sure if he should tell her or wait to see if Bonnie could do anything. "Damon." She pressed scooting closer to him with a desperate look on her face. "Please tell me. You can tell me anything." She assured him, the corner of her lips turning up.

"Something happened down in the cave. I wasn't there, that hunter had hurt me and Stefan stayed to make sure I was ok." Her face was filled with concern already. "We... We thought it was you. So we told Elena and you to go down there and meet up with Jeremy and Bonnie." He announced and she gulped looking up at him. "If we had known it was Fayth..." He let out a huff as he stuttered around his words. "If Silas was down there he was risen and... Jeremy's dead."

Her face went completely unreadable as she looked up at him. "No." She whispered, he held her hand noticing that he iron grip was tightening ever-so-slighty as tears brewed at the bottom of her eyes. "Please. No. You're... No." She whispered shaking her head against her long hair falling into her eyes, he moved the stray locks from her eyes but she didn't say another word.

"But... But it's ok, sweetie. I'm gonna find Bonnie and she's gonna be able to do something to bring him back." He promised reaching out and taking her hands but the look on her face told him that she wasn't listening anymore, so caught up in her own train of thought. "Everything is going to be ok, Gracie. I promise." He whispered thinking that might be a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Up in her own room Elena was making herself more comfortable by changing clothes, as she slid her shirt over her head she spotted her lime green journal laying on her bed. It had been a long time since she had written in that and that made her feel guilty. Her journal was the only thing in her mind that kept her close to her mother and now she had just given up on it because she was a vampire. She wondered what her adoptive parents would think, she shuddered at the thought.

Picking it up she held it close to her chest as she walked back into her brother's room to see him still laying there completely dead. Watching him for a long moment she heard a pair of heels enter the room. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Dr. Fell timidly walking into the room with a soft look on her face. "Elena?"

She didn't expect to see the doctor. "Meredith? What are you doing here?" She questioned creasing her thin eye brows.

Knowing she had to be timid around Elena she replied. "I came to check on your brother." Careful not to anger the vampire, Stefan had warned her. "May I?" She nodded over at him.

Elena was hesitant before answering. "Yeah. Erm..." She agreed as the short-haired doctor walked past her over to her brother, picking up his arm as if to feel for a pulse. "You're not gonna find any vitals. It's the same thing that Ric used to go through." It hurt Meredith to think of Alaric, their relationship had only just been starting out and he had died to suddenly. "He's just be dead until then he wasn't. Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day."

Meredith could see the tension in her entire body as she explained how the Gilbert ring worked, she was beginning to ramble almost as if she was trying to make an excuse. "Ric died, like, four times before he lost his mind and Jeremy has died a few times, two – three, I think – so we're gonna have to-" She paused for a moment when she saw her boyfriend walk into the room leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest just listening. "So we'll have to keep an eye on him because I don't want him to go crazy just like Ric did."

The doctor was nodding along until she finally finished her rambling, she glanced over at the younger Salvatore who gave her a small nod. "Elena... It looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken." She explained and the brunette shook her head gently. "The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis."

"No."

"If he's left unattended to, soon he'll start to bloat." She added, not wanting to upset the girl but knowing she had to know what was going to happen to her brother. "Within a few hours, his skin will discolour, and-"

"No. He's – Stop, ok?" She hissed turning around and walking towards her brother with a tight look on her face. "Just stop. He's not dead." Stefan muscles tensed visibly knowing that Elena was going to snap if the Doctor wasn't too careful.

"I need you to release the body to me." Meredith had such sincerity in her voice as she looked over at the vampire. "We'll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him." Suddenly Elena was flying towards her slamming her back against the wall.

Elena growled loudly. "He's not dead, ok?" The hazel green-eyed vampire was surprised by his girlfriend's outburst zipping across the room to pull her off of Meredith into his arms, but she continued to struggle but she spat out. "Now you're all about science? Where was your science when you used vampire blood to save my life, huh? There is no science here. It's just magic. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie. Bonnie can fix this. Somebody just get me Bonnie!" She scream hysterically.

A voice came from beside them. "Elena." She ceased her struggling automatically glancing over to see Matt standing in the doorway, but his gaze was no longer on her but rather on Jeremy's body laying on the bed, his face began to crumple, he had got so close to the youngest Gilbert to just lose him. "No. No. No, Matt. It's fine." Stefan released her and she walked towards the blond. "It's ok. It's ok." She hugged him as he began to tear up. "Bonnie will be here soon, and she'll fix everything, and it'll be all fine. Everything's gonna be fine." She whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself. "It'll be fine. It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Once both of them had calmed down they decided it would be a good time to talk about everything that had happened on the island and why Jeremy was that way. Matt carried two mugs of steaming coffee over to her, she was in a deep trance as he placed her mug in front of her, she broke out of her reverie.<p>

"You're not dosing me again, are you?" She joked softly and he chuckled taking a seat opposite her, everything about being around Matt made her feel light-hearted and normal for that small amount of time she was with him, like they were back in Freshman year and dating.

"Poison your best friend once, and suspicion follows you forever." He chuckled making the corners of her lips pull up slightly. "Where is everyone else? Grace, Bonnie, Damon...?" He questioned, her face seemed to harden at the mention of her sister's name, which made the human worry.

"We... We lost Bonnie on the island. Grace... Grace might be alive... or dead. We're not really sure. Damon stayed back to look for them both." The lack of emotion when talking about her sister's possible death was what worried Matt even more. "She was with them, Matt. If I had been in her position I would have done anything to keep Fayth and Katherine away from our family. Even if it meant my death."

"Maybe it isn't as simple as that, Elena. I mean, I'm not an expert of Supernatural culture but the older the vampire, the stronger they are, right?" He questioned and the brunette nodded her head. "Well, if Katherine and Fayth were there then I don't think that would have left Grace many options." He added and the brunette frowned as she sipped at her scolding coffee.

"Are you saying that if it was your family in danger that you wouldn't have done anything?" Elena asked and the blond shook his head gently, it wasn't as if he had much real family left and now he was losing his supernatural family too. "Exactly." She let out a huff as she sipped her coffee once more.

"Listen. I want you to go somewhere with me." He tried to urge her but she frowned looking over towards the stairs, she didn't want to leave her brother on his own, especially if he was to wake up and if she wasn't there, she'd feel awful.

"I can't leave Jeremy."

"Elena.. There's nothing you can do right now, ok?" He tried once again to convince her as she frowned a little. "Stefan can stay here with him. Come with me." She did trust Stefan more than anyone, he wouldn't do anything bad, she was cut off from her train of thought when she felt a warm hand and soft pulse pumping over her hand, looking down to see that Matt had took her hand. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Glancing cautiously over to his girlfriend Damon saw that she was sitting against a tree completely unreadable with her knees pulled up into her chest. He hadn't tried talking anymore with her, he figured she was hurting and needed time to come to terms with everything. Letting out a huff he looked over at the Hunter who was now awake and tied up so he couldn't escape.

Picking up one of Vaughn's daggers he held it so close to his throat it was digging in slightly. "Here's the thing. I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill ole Silas, then I got boned by my vixen nemesis Miss Fayth Pierce, and I start thinking there's no way that this is a coincidence. So what do you know, huh?" He questioned in a growl hearing a pair of footsteps, looking up to see Rebekah walking through the brush rubbing her head. "Took you long enough."

Rolling her bright blue orbs she deadpanned. "Sorry. I had to dig the arrow out of my chest. Thank you for that." She replied sharply before gazing over at Grace with a small frown on her face.

The raven black-haired vampire smirked. "Well, if you want a lead on Fayth and Katherine Pierce, here's your guy." He pointed the sharp tip of dagger towards the Hunter who was glaring over at them.

A sickening smile pulled across Vaughn's lips. "Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The Hunter's curse will torment you forever." He reminded them both giving them a good reason to not want to kill him, but at the moment Damon didn't give a damn, he just wanted to be rid of him.

"It'll be worth it."

"He's right." Rebekah announced nodding her head earning another grin from Galen. "You can't kill him, but that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that your brain shuts off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief, and then we'll heal you and do it again and again and again." She informed him sadistically making the Hunter gulp.

"You are creepy." Damon noted looking over at her, he knew all too well what the true wrath of Rebekah's torture could be like, after being trapped and chained in a room with her for an entire day.

"Thank you." The blonde nodded her head almost wanting to take a bow for her speech.

Vaughn took a moment to think of his situation, he knew there was only one way to survive this, tell them whatever they wanted to know. Squirming uncomfortably away from the pointed edge of the dagger he started. "I was tracking a den of vampires across Colorado. Katherine was the one to find me, said her and her sister could help me find Silas. She already knew about the Hunter's mark, the cure."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"Oh, she said someone on the inside, some werewolf girl, friends with your professor." He answered and Grace's eyes went dark as she looked over at him, he could be serious, Hayley had double-crossed them again. So much for werewolf pack loyalty, she'd happily sell her friends down the river for useful information.

"Hayley." Damon announced a low husk to his voice as he glanced over to his girlfriend who was still deadly quiet, that made him more worried than anything, her not reacting to anything. "Tyler Lockwood's old friend. Ah, I knew she was shady. Where'd Katherine find her?" He looked down at the Hunter again wanting more information from him.

Gulping Galen replied. "New Orleans. That's all I know." He promised, not showing any sign that he was lying.

"Ah. Good." Damon muttered nodding his head as he removed the dagger from its dangerous close quarters to the Hunter's neck. "Let's throw him in the well. If he starves to death, it's not our fault." He found a loop-hole in the death of the Hunter without the curse being thrown on top. "We'll go find Bonnie." The raven-black haired vampire promised looking over at his girlfriend who only nodded.

Rebekah blinked a couple of times before she replied sharply. "We've got a lead on the cure, Damon. I thought that was what you cared about. Grace being human again." She hushed her voice knowing that the younger vampire could still hear her from where she was sitting in silence.

"Not if it's not what she wants." Damon growled back angrily. "You want the cure. You go find it yourself. You're the only one who still want it, Rebekah." He hissed before walking over to his brunette lover who was already on her feet ready to go, they took off into the forest close as the blonde turned back to the Hunter smiling at him, he gave a tight smile back not looking forward to the torture that was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Both the young witch and Shane were walking through the overgrown woods, he was speaking to her whilst she was trying to get her head around everything that had happened and was going to happen, bringing people back from the dead wasn't natural, but she couldn't just let Jeremy be dead.<p>

"We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead." Shane started, breaking the Bennett from her train of thought, she creased her eye brows looking over at him with a half confused half angry look on her face.

Sighing the girl answered. "I don't understand what I can do."

"Well, Silas can't do magic." He explained first as they continued to walk. "He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you Expression, so you can do his work for him." He added and she frowned still confused.

"What? How?"

The Professor stopped and faced her. "Using the power of three massacres." That was why he had killed all of those people. Well not him personally, but he had set the wheels in motion. "Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power." He informed her as she did the maths in her head.

"Three?" She questioned and Shane nodded. "You've had 36 people killed?" She was disgusted, all of that killing and murder just so he could see his family again, Bonnie was beginning to see how selfish he truly was, what he was willing to risk or who he was willing to kill just so he could be whole with his family once more.

"No." He scoffed shaking his head giving her a gentle look. "I've had 24 people killed – 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle." He announced making her look over at him surprised.

Taken back she questioned. "We're what?"

"Look, there needs to be another massacre, but it's ok." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "They're gonna come back. It's worth it." He promised, she couldn't believe him, she couldn't believe that once she actually trusted him perhaps more than her friends, now he was this evil murderer.

Angrily she spat back. "I'm not helping you kill 12 people, Shane."

Reaching out furiously he grabbed her arm with a tight, uncomfortable grip. "Won't you, if it meant you could see Jeremy again, your grams, everybody you or your friends have ever lost? I think you would." He was just playing on her emotions now trying to persuade her into saying 'yes'.

"No." She yanked her arm from his grip before she took off into the forest, even if she was lost in there at least he couldn't find her either, he had clearly lost the plot. Not looking where she was going she tripped on a root that was upturned falling onto her stomach with a sound of displeasure.

Looking up slightly dizzy from her tumble she saw a bloody body laying in front of her, she immediately recognised his face. Jeremy. "Bonnie?" He whispered clear amount of pain in his voice. "It hurts." She moved towards him. "Help me." He begged and quickly she was crawling her way towards him.

"I can help you. I'll help you. I can help you." She promised in a raspy voice as she placed both of her hands onto his chest about to preform CPR on him but the wind began to swirl violently around them, shielding her eyes from the dust fluttering around in the air she began to concentrate deeply on bringing him back until she suddenly felt cold ground under her small hands. "No." She whispered as she swiped at the ground.

Approaching her Shane's delicate voice interrupted her searching. "He asked you to help him, didn't he?" Almost as if he had seen the entire scene. "He needs your help. You can do this, Bonnie. You know you can." He encouraged her.

Taking a long minute she looked up at him with glassy eyes that were filled with determination. "I'll do whatever it takes." She promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Pulling a blanket respectfully over the deceased Hunter's face Meredith walked from the room to see the younger Salvatore on the staircase adjusting pictures that had been bashed around from the fight with Kol doing his best to make the place look a little better than it had been before, he glanced over as the Doctor adjusted the thermostat down.

"I'm bumping the A/C." She announced thoughtfully. "We're not gonna be able to leave him in there much longer." Stefan understood that, he could smell the Gilbert's rotting flesh, it almost made him want to wretch.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered as he took a seat on the top step of the stairs, resting his elbows on his knees. "I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does." He shook his head, she understood, she was a Doctor, she saw people die on a daily basis. Something she had in common with the Salvatore obviously. His compassion.

"No." She answered. "No, it never does." She added as she took a seat next to him. "I see this everyday. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth." The short haired woman glanced over to him. "We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace outside for impact." She explained expertly and he nodded in agree.

Just then his phone rang in his pocket, she gave him a nod to say it was ok for him to answer it. Standing up he looked down at his phone to see the caller ID was his brother. Answering it question he asked. "Did you find them?"

"I found Grace." He announced and the younger brother let out a breath of relief, as least she was alive, they could deal with any emotional implications when they get home. "She's quiet. Too quiet. She won't talk to me, Stef." He added and he sighed heavily. "But she's alive... She's alive and that's all that matters. How's your side holding up?"

"Elena's losing it, Damon." He answered shoving his hand into his pocket, leaning back against the wall. "We can do what we can to delay things here, but we've got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly."

"Damn it. I can't... I can't keep dragging Grace around here and not let her see Jeremy before... Everything. But I... I can't show up without Bonnie." He was really in a catch 22 situation and he hated it more than anything, Stefan was cursing himself feeling so useless just being back at home.

Taking a moment the younger brother came to a conclusion. "I think you have to." Stefan replied regretfully, shaking his head gently. "You never know what's gonna happen. Grace and Elena might be pull together through this. They need each other, Damon. She needs to be here."

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

Taking a moment Damon nodded before he answered. "I'm on my way." Hanging up he turned around to look at his girlfriend who was standing there on her own, arms wrapped around herself slightly shivering, he crossed the small distance between them placing his hand on her shoulder before she suddenly turned around with a dark look in her eyes knocking his hand away.

"Don't. Don't touch me. Don't comfort me. I don't deserve it." She hissed aggressively before yanking off the leather jacket Fayth had exchanged with her for her own clothes. "I... I can't wear this anymore. Not in knowing that murderer wore it!" She growled ripping the fabrics hysterically.

"Grace. Gracie. Grace. Stop." He hissed grabbing both of her arms looking down at her, he understood why she didn't want to wear the clothes, they weren't exactly her style plus they had the Petrova's scent all over them, he stroked her face but she broke out of his grip again turning away from him. "Grace."

When a body emerged from the brush in front of them they were both surprised, Bonnie stood there with a shell-shocked look on her face, she looked at Grace with a sorrow filled look before tilting her head sympathetically, the brunette let tears drop down her cheeks as the witch crossed over and pulled her into a loving hug, stroking her knotted hair.

"I'm here now. It's ok. Shane led the way." She whispered clutching onto her smaller friend tight nodding her head. "He told me what to do. I can help you, Grace. I can bring Jeremy back." The vampire went stiff in her arms at the statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Matt's truck pulled up outside of the high school, they both climb out and he led her over to the small area at the back of the school known to the pupils at the 'stoner pit' it was where some students went to ditch classes and get high. Elena knew that her brother used to hang out there when their parents died, it was how he chose to deal with their loss, not that she agreed with it.

"You brought me to the stoner pit?"

Reaching out he took her hand, missing the feel of her but hiding it in his facial expressions as he replied. "I want you to see something." Leading her towards a wall of the school which was covered with graffiti, pushing a broken desk out-of-the-way he reveal a piece of graffiti which stood out in bold yellow letters, the word 'Vicki'

Elena read it aloud. "Vicki." That was Matt's older sister, the one that had died because she was an out of control vampire, it had been a sad story with Matt losing the only relative that really cared about him.

"Remember when Jer was so into my sister?" He questioned looking over at his best friend with a chuckle on his lips, little Jeremy Gilbert had a big old crush on Vicki Donovan and he didn't care who knew it, even thought Vicki was in a relationship with Tyler at the time, even that didn't stop him.

Smiling Elena announced. "When our parents died. It was his rebel phase." She laughed a little, it felt good to be with her human friend, it took her back to times that still hurt but were more simple.

"I found this after Vick died." He informed her with a small grin, he remembered his sister for what she was, not what she had become. "It made me smile... And this." He led her over to another part of the wall where he revealed another piece of graffiti to her which read. 'J + V'.

Smiling again the vampire read it aloud. "Jeremy and Vicki. Did he do that?" She would be surprised if he did, art had been one of his passions, something he was actually incredibly talented at. Elena always thought he would be a famous artist one day, she held such high hopes for him it hurt to see that all washed away.

Matt nodded in response before he told her. "After they found Vick's body, I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, you know, that there was no possible way that she could be gone forever. And then she wasn't." He was referring to the time when his older sister had been a part of his life once more, but that time as a ghost. "My point is, this town, this crazy-ass world we live in, sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone, is because maybe they're not... At least not completely."

"Is that really what you believe?" She whispered looking up at him, being someone who had lost loved ones she valued his opinion, and as he was a best friend of hers was even better.

"Yes."

"If I compelled you to tell me the truth, is that what you would say?" It wasn't a threat rather an interesting view on his statement, was he telling her the truth about how he truly felt about losing people or just trying to make her feel better and give her some kind of hope that her brother could one day return.

Taking a moment the human wasn't sure if that was his hand on heart answer, he came to a conclusion and said. "I would tell you that it's ok to have hope... Because sometimes that all that keeps me going."

Smiling sadly the brunette replied. "Thanks, Matt." Their compassionate moment was interrupted by the sound of Elena's cell phone ringing. Digging it out of her pocket she answered it and held it to her ear. "Stefan?" She was happy to hear from her lover, perhaps something had happened with Jeremy or better they might have found Bonnie.

"Hey." Stefan replied his voice was soft and so loving it made her stomach squeeze. "Damon found Grace and Bonnie." A look of relief washed over her face as she heard that. "The plane is there waiting for them when they get off the island. They'll be home in a few hours."

"Thank God." Elena whispered making Matt look over at her eagerly to know what was going on with their small little supernatural family. "How is Bonnie? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, he said she's fine. Listen, Elena. You might have been right. There might be something." He hated getting her hopes up but he thought she had a right to know the truth, plus Bonnie wouldn't lie about something so crucial, if she thought she could do something she was one to make sure it happened.

"She knows what to do, doesn't she?"

"Let's just see what she says when she gets home, ok?" Stefan replied to her keeping his voice level as he heard her breathing increase in excitement and relief.

"Ok." The brunette let out a small breath. "We'll be home soon. I love you." Before the older vampire could reply she hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket trying to hide the excited look on her face, she was gonna get her brother back and that was all she cared about.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

The blonde original threw a tied up Vaughn on the cold, hard ground of the lower chamber of the well hard along with his pack of many weapons he would use on her if he had the chance, but she wasn't about to let him.

"You know, if you're smart, you'll use the cure to kill Silas." His rough Scottish voice coughed as she glared down at him, as if she was gonna fall for it that easily, he could scream and shout all he wanted she didn't give a damn about Silas only the cure.

"Kill Silas is your supernatural destiny, not mine." She answered as she turned to walk away more than willing to let him rot there now that he had given her all of the information on Fayth and Katherine Petrova that she would need to find them and the cure.

"Alright, ok." Galen replied carelessly making her listen. "Well, you be careful up there, you know, 'cause he's up there, running about." He told her, a certain amount of truth to his voice that she couldn't ignore.

Turning around, her blonde locks swishing over her shoulder she replied. "You sure about that?" She never believed that he was ever there she just figured that he was myth made up by witch circles around the world.

"You don't believe me? Check my pack." Vaughn answered almost cockily, the blonde crossed over and looked at his pack, of course it could have been a trap but she was overly curious now, unzipping his back she reached inside to pull out an ancient, broken mask. Inspecting it carefully she wasn't even sure she knew what it was, and she was usually fairly skilled with artefacts.

"I found it in the chamber where he lay." The Hunter purred out making the blonde looked down at him surprised. "They say no one has seen him. No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don't know what he looks like?" He concluded expertly before continuing. "Who knows? Maybe I'm him." She gulped nervously. "Mark my words, if you don't use the cure to kill him, doesn't matter if you're human or vampire. You're doomed. We all are." He spat.

After a moment of staring at the mask for a moment longer the original dropped it to the floor with a long clang that filled the room before speeding out of the cave at supernatural speed, the Hunter called after her. "Good luck to you, lass. You've all brought this upon yourselves! May you rot in it!" He laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Outside of the Gilbert house the young blonde vampire was holding her phone in the car contemplating calling her boyfriend she knew he must have been running still but she just wanted to talk to him. Climbing out she paced around for a moment before dialling his number again, it went to voicemail once more.

"Tyler, it's me again. So I was thinking about it, and you probably ditched your phone, which is the smartest thing that you could do." No matter how much it hurt her not to talk to him at least Klaus couldn't track him through phone calls. "So I don't know when you're gonna get this, but things were looking kind of bleak for a minute, and – I don't know – maybe they're starting to turn around. So when you get this, call me back, and I'll tell you everything." She promised before hanging up, sliding her phone back in her pocket.

At that very moment the blonde heard a car pull up behind her, turning around she saw three people climbing out of the car. Bonnie, Grace and Damon were home finally, safe and sound back in Mystic Falls. The young witch was already walking towards her embracing Caroline in a tight hug as they caught up and made sure each other were ok.

"Gracie." Damon whispered as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him, she was reluctant to look up into his icy blue orbs but when she did she felt her lower lip shake. "Grace, I really want you to brace yourself just in case Bonnie's plan doesn't work out." He told her in a light voice before leaning down and pecking her lips. "I'm just so glad that you're ok."

The brunette was feeling pretty down, she was treating Damon like he was a stranger just because she didn't feel as if she deserved his love or sympathy. He cupped her cheek, tilting his head and planted a firm kiss on her lips, that was his promise to her that everything was going to be alright. She looked up at him one final time before nodding gently and taking off towards the house.

Caroline watched as the smaller vampire made her way towards the porch, looking back over at Damon he sighed heavily leaning against his car for a long moment before looking over at the blonde. "Could you get Stefan out here?" He questioned in a calm voice, he was doing his best to keep everything together for Grace, but his patience was wearing thin. The younger vampire went to question him on why but he cut her off with. "Caroline, I need to talk to my brother." His eyes flickered over the witch who was still standing there informing her that it was about Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Island, hours earlier<strong>_

_Taking a long minute she looked up at him with glassy eyes that were filled with determination. "I'll do whatever it takes." She promised. "Whatever you ask of me, I'll do it." She was more than willing to do anything to bring Jeremy back, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that he was gone, like she could have done something._

_The Professor knelt down opposite her looking at the distort look on her face. "Then you will see him again." He promised nodding his head and she looked up at him waiting orders or more information. "There are just a few things we have to do first." He told her surely and the witch just nodded her head, like she had said she would do whatever it takes._

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls, present<strong>

All of the young supernaturals were in the Gilbert house placed strategically around the dinning room table. The room was dimly lighted and the air was thick with tension as the twins sat opposite each other at either ends of the table. Each time the smaller brunette would look up she would catch the sharp glare of Elena leaving the guilt lying heavily on her chest, almost making it hard for her to breathe.

The Bennett witch was sitting opposite Caroline who was placed next to the only human, Matt as they continued to speak about the witch's big plan to bring back Jeremy and make their family whole again. "It's called an Expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas." She explained and the two looked at her surprised, from what they had heard of Silas was an old, terrifying supernatural creature.

"What?" He questioned, he didn't' like the sound of his friend working for this mysterious man who even an Original vampire was fearful of, but more than that she couldn't just kill 12 innocent people just to bring back one person, even if that person was important. "Bonnie, you can't kill 12 people."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power." She answered trying to reason with them as the two blonde's just stared back at her from where they were sat, they were still confused to the entire plan that she was more than willing to go ahead with.

Caroline looked at her with wide eyes. "To do what?"

* * *

><p>Just outside of the house, Stefan and Damon were stood out of hearing range from the other supernaturals. The older brother was explaining how Bonnie had been completely different the entire flight home since him and Grace had found her in the forest. "She's out of her mind, Stefan. The nutty Professor's got her completely brainwashed." He accused with a hard look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Island, hours earlier<em>**

_Shane moved slightly closer as he continued to tell the story as Bonnie's ancestor and Silas and further explain what they had to do. "When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices – stay immortal and rot, or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age."_

_The Bennett witch creased her eye brows as she looked back at it, wanting to rot in a cave for eternity didn't exactly make sense to her, dying seemed more peaceful. "He's been trapped in there for 2,000 years. At some point wouldn't death by old age have been... better?" She questioned reasonably._

_Shaking his head quickly the Professor answered. "No because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever." This ancestor of Bonnie's was incredibly smart, she seemed to think one step ahead of every one of them, including Silas. "That's where you come in."_

_Her mouth turned into a frown. "Why me?" Surely any witch would do, considering Expression could be accessed by any witch it would make sense that he could get any of them to do it for him._

_"Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away." He informed her and she shook her head clearly confused, that was incredibly big as for someone to ask of her, take away the Other Side that her ancestor had created to keep an immortal from passing through it and finding peace with his true love._

_"How?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls, present<strong>

Damon growled as he continued. "I mean, the whole flight back home, all she was saying to Grace was how she was the one that could drop the veil between this side and the Other Side." He told his brother, he hated how the witch was spilling all that nonsense to his girlfriend and that she was so willing to believe anything at that moment.

"Drop the veil?" Stefan creased his eye brows, he had been alive for a long time and never before had he heard of that saying. "What does that even mean?" He questioned hoping for his brother to elaborate.

The raven-black haired vampire quickly answered his brother. "What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one, or some. It's every supernatural being over there." He informed him in a thick voice, there were many people on the Other Side that would want most of his families head's served on a silver platter.

* * *

><p>They all continued to listen to Bonnie's insane plan about letting Silas over to the Other Side so that he could be with the one person that he truly loved, none of the three talking seemed to notice the wordless conversation going on between the Gilbert twins between them all.<p>

"Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exists anymore." Bonnie continued making the blonde's look over at her confused. "There's nothing separating us. We're all just one." The words didn't sound like her own, like that had been forced there by another person, most probably Atticus.

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore held up three long fingers. "Three massacres, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance." That was the last thing that he wanted to have all of those back over in their world, so many would want just him dead. Lexi, Kol, Connor, Alaric, Jeremy, just to name a few would return, he wondered who else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Island, hours earlier<em>**

_The Bennett witch wasn't sure that letting all the supernatural beings that had died back into their world was such a good idea. Some of them had died for good reasons because they were bad people, or power-hungry, but there was the others that had been caught up in horrible tragedies. "I can't do that." She concluded._

_"What?" Shane looked at her suddenly, he was sure he had won her over onto his side. "Oh no. Yes, you can." He told her in a thick voice moving even closer to her. "All the witches, your ancestors who've been persecuted throughout time, your grams, Jeremy, they'll all be back." He tried convincing her once more as she frowned about to back out once more before he quickly added. "You can do this." He paused a sickening smile crawling across his lips. "You will do this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls, present<strong>

Caroline slammed her hands on the dark wood table lightly. "Bonnie, you're talking like a crazy person." She hissed at her, even if it meant bringing Jeremy back surely it wasn't worth killing a dozen people or bringing back every angry dead supernatural being that hadn't found peace and passed over. "You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died into this world."

Rolling his dark blue eyes gently the only human there answered. "Caroline, I think she knows that." Bonnie wasn't an idiot, she knew the complications that was coming with her spell.

As they continued to argue amongst themselves the twins continued to just stare wordlessly at each other. Grace's eyes were willed with such sorrow and guilt, tears lining the rims of her eyes and Elena's were filled with tears also but her rich brown orbs were filled with hurt and despise.

"I can do it." Bonnie informed them all with such admirable determination in her voice, if it didn't leave them in such mortal danger the others might have agreed, but it seemed not worth it. "I have the power. We can bring everyone back – Jeremy, Alaric, Heidi, Vicki." All of their faces twisted in pain at the sound of their loved ones that were sadly no longer with them.

"Bonnie, stop it." The blonde barked back with a hard look on her face, the witch wasn't taking into account the delicate situation they were dealing with, the Gilbert's had lost their brother, the only thing holding them together and now Bonnie was bringing up others that they had lost just to add to the sadness. "You can't just say these things."

"It's gonna be fine-" The Bennett was cut off by the loud ring of the house phone from behind her on the counter. Both of the twins jolted breaking away from their intense stare off and both of them jumped as if to answer the phone, the cold look that Elena gave her sister told her to sit back down and with that, like an obedient puppy, she did.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone off the receiver just as both of the Salvatore's entered the house, she didn't know who she expected to hear on the other end, but she certainly wasn't expecting to hear from April Young anytime soon.

"Elena?" The raven-black haired girl questioned, she thought that the vampire sounded odd, but just let it pass. "It's April... Young." She announced awkwardly before continuing. "Um, I was looking for Jeremy, his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail." She told her, Elena's eyes darted across the room to Grace who was now standing waiting to hear how her sister would respond.

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not-" She was going to say that he wasn't feeling well, but she would be lying to the girl, she knew it was time to face the truth. The taller twin's eyes went dark. "I'm sorry. He's dead." She told her before slamming the phone back down on the receiver before looking over at her sister. "Come with me."

The smaller girl seemed hesitant as every set of eyes in the room went straight to her, she took a breath before stepping forward to follow her sister up the stairs, Elena was already half way up, Damon reached out and grabbed her wrist turning her back to look at him. "Do you want me to go with you?" He questioned but the brunette shook her head gently. "Just don't do anything you'll regret, alright?" He wasn't warning her just looking out for her.

Nodding her head the small girl walked up the stairs, she looked through the banister to see that her twin was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest, walking timidly into the room they were both standing there for a long moment, staring at the white blanket that had been pulled over Jeremy's deceased body, a horrid smell filling their nostrils but not really caring at the point just pushing it out of their minds.

"Do it." Elena whispered, still a stoney exterior to her voice but a soft edge. "Pull it back." She demanded as the smaller brunette stepped forward gulping looking down at the lump that was lying under the thin blanket, she wasn't sure what to expect when she pulled back the blanket and only noticed that her hand was trembling when she reached to pull it back, as the hem pulled back over his face they saw it was still in perfect condition.

"He's dead." The taller girl whispered, Grace spun around to look at her seeing tears welling up in her eyes. "He's dead, Grace, he's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, and I..." Her hand flung up to her face to cover her mouth as if she was about to vomit. "I can smell him. How long has he smelled like that?" The smaller vampire wasn't even sure if she could deal with her own emotions at the moment, let alone have to pick her sister up too.

"I... Elena..."

"How could you let this happen?" She hissed moving towards her, the brunette was taken back for a second, staring at her. "How?" Elena pressed but her sister was still at a complete loss for words. "You just let Fayth walk all over you!" She growled at her, it felt as if she had been stake directly into her heart. "Ok. Ok. We – we have to – we have to take care of his body. Bring his downstairs."

"We shouldn't-"

"You don't get a say in what we do with him. This is your fault." She hissed at her before hurrying downstairs, leaving Grace looking at the youngest Gilbert's body with tears streaking down her cheeks.

Damon passed the taller twin on the stairs, giving her a hard look as he walked into the room to see the back of Grace, her shoulders were shaking and filled with such tension. He moved across the room to touch her lower back, she flinched at the slightly touch but he moved towards her. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed the base of her throat, he could hear her sniffling and trying to find the words. "She doesn't mean it."

"Y-yes, she does." Grace whimpered back as she moved away from him. "Of course she means it, otherwise she wouldn't have said it. This is how she has always felt about me, but she's only telling me now because her emotions have been heightened with her transformation." She hiccupped out as he moved towards her again to comfort her but she shook her head. "I don't... I don't deserve it Damon. Can you just help me get Jeremy's body downstairs?" He nodded his head immediately.

As Elena reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that people were missing, Bonnie and Matt to be specific. "Where's Bonnie?"

"We told Matt to take her home. We thought it'd be best." Stefan answered before walking towards her, seeing the crazed look in her eyes. Obviously being vampires they had heard everything that had happened between Grace and Elena, the fight, the blame, everything. "Elena, I know this hurts right now, but blaming your sister for this isn't the way-"

"Well it is her fault, Stefan!" Elena hissed back just as they heard people reach the last step of the stairs, there was a gasp of pain from the smaller vampire. "It's her fault. She should have done something. She should have stopped her. If she had even tried then Jeremy would still be alive." She hissed looking over at her sister.

Grace blinked a couple of times, at a loss for words, unable to think straight. Damon was so busy holding Jeremy's dead body he couldn't even catch her hand to try to stop her from zipping out of the house, accidentally knocking a picture of both Elena and Jeremy onto the floor with a loud smash.

Placing the youngest Gilbert down on the couch Damon looked over towards the door before glaring over to his girlfriend's twin, a dark look in his eyes but when Stefan stepped in front of her he stopped and growled under his breath. Elena didn't waste anytime in walking over to the kitchen crouching down to begin to dig through a cupboard. "Ok, we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Do what?" Caroline asked as her friend continued to search the cabinets for an unknown object. "Elena? Elena, you need help finding something?"

The brunette jumped up holding a bottle of lighter fluid, everyone seemed surprised that she had opted for that. "What are you doing?" Stefan questioned from across the room as she began to squirt it around.

"We need a cover story, right?" Elena barked back her voice becoming high and emotional. "You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say – animal attack, 'tumbled down the stairs'? No. We burn the house with him inside of it." She told them all as she continued to squirt the fluid around the living room.

Stefan stepped forward. "Elena, stop it."

"Why? Because you want me not to be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches." She squirted the fluid over the sketches that Jeremy had done before kicking his Xbox. "I don't want this Xbox." She spat as she threw the empty bottle to the floor walking over to the cabinet reaching inside and grabbing Alaric's left over bottle's of bourbon. "Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back." Her glare went over to Damon as he breathed heavily from across the room. "Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't."

Splashing Jeremy's body with the thick smelling liquid they all watched her like she was slowly going insane. "I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I... I have no idea." She pulled off the Gilbert ring that was laying on her brothers finger and threw it to Stefan with a hurt look on her face. "He's not gonna need that anymore."

"Elena, stop it. You're scaring me!" Caroline pleaded from where she was standing behind the younger Salvatore.

Picking up a picture on the fireplace mantle she looked at it for a long second, one of those rare pictures that they had got of Jeremy, Grace and herself. "What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no – there's no room in the Gilbert family plot." She threw the frame across the room smashing it onto the ground. "Jenna and – and John took the last spots." She launched the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall making it shatter into tiny shards before grabbing a match and lighting it.

"No, no, Elena. Stop." Stefan begged her.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan." Elena hollered back her voice even higher than before. "Every inch of this house is filled with memories of people that I loved that have died – my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna, Alaric, John, Grace." At the mention of the last name Damon growled loudly. "She's gone, Damon! She's not who she was!" Elena screamed at him and he took a step away not wanting to hurt the girl when she was in such a delicate state. "Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to – I mean, how am I gonna – I can't even – There's nothing left for me – ah!" She screamed as the match began to lick its flames at her finger tips.

Dropping the wooden stick it began to trickle to the floor, but Stefan was too fast, speeding across the room to catch it before it could ignite the flames. "Elena, you need to calm down." His voice was so gentle and light.

"No, no, no, I can't. I can't. I can't. I-" She fell to her knees holding her chest in pain. "No. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts." She was sobbing loudly, everyone looked at each other with sad looks on their faces, Damon was even feeling bad for the girl, awkwardly bad.

"I can help you." Stefan whispered as he kneeled beside her. "I can help you, Elena. You just need to let me to help you." She nodded her head looking at him through glass orbs. "I'm going to get you through this, Elena. I promised." He moved toward her capturing her in his arms and holding her there as she sobbed uncontrollable into his chest. "I know. I know." He whispered kissing the top of her head as she continued to cry and moan. "Damon, go find her and help her." He ordered in a rough voice.

* * *

><p>Grace was sobbing as she ran through the maze like forest, it felt like déjà vu to be lost in one again, but this felt like a good kind of lost like no one would ever find her and that would be ok. Stopping in a small clearing by a lake she fell to her knees crying and holding her ribs from the pain of everything. It was one thing to feel the pain of losing a relative, it was a whole other thing to be blamed for it.<p>

Clutching her chest she was breathing deeply trying not to tremble violently before she heard footsteps approaching. "I could feel your emotions." His British accent rolled off the tongue so elegantly. She sniffled shaking her head informing him that she didn't want to talk about anything. "What happened?" Klaus whispered as he took a seat next to her on the ground.

"I just... I can't... I can't deal with Elena hating me anymore. It was my fault and I know that. But... But I didn't want... I wanted..." She whimpered more tears streaking down her cheeks. "It h-hurts trying to be strong and... and acting like I don't care when she... When she says things... But I do care. She's my own blood sister a-and she hates me." She broke down into massive sobs which broke his heart, he understood what it was like to want family to accept a person yet just to be pushed away in the process. "I can't keep pretending to be strong. I can't. I can't. I can't."

Moving slightly closer to her he placed his hand on her back, rubbing up and down trying to calm her but at a loss for word. "I know this hurts-"

"It hurts... Everything hurts so much... Ah... Nik, it hurts." She hiccuped holding her chest as she continued to sob, his hand clutched around her shirt. In his eyes there was only one solution to dealing with this pain and hurt and that was not dealing with it. "Please. H-help me. Please make it stop. It hurts." Grace whimpered looking up at him with immeasurable pain and grief on her face. "Make it stop. Please."

Cupping her face he looked deeply into her eyes, stroking her strayed chocolate-brown locks back off her face. "I can help you." He whispered, she was letting in painfully short breaths trying to hold back her sobs. "I want you to let me help you. I can help you." He reiterated, he would get in a lot of trouble, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Turn it off." She looked at him for a long moment. "Just turn it off, and everything will go away. You won't care what people think about you anymore. You won't have to pretend to be anything, you'll just be you, the real you. You'll be free to do whatever you want to do. That's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do. Just turn it off."

He watched in amazement as the pain faded from her face, almost washing away in a split second turning into a person he had never seen before. Her eyes cold and emotionless as she just looked back at him, the light leaving her very being almost as if something had died inside of her. Her compassion, her innocent, her loving, tender nature all gone in that very moment.

* * *

><p>After seeing that Stefan had his girlfriend completely handled the young blonde vampire went home. Sitting in her bed she was looking down at her phone for a long minute before dialling Tyler's number once more, she figured he had a right to know what was going on back home even if he couldn't be there.<p>

"Hey, it's me." She paused for a long couple of seconds. "Look, I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but I think that you need to know. Jeremy's dead, Tyler. I'm so sorry. I thought that you would call and I could tell you, but then you didn't, so – Just call me when you get this, ok? I need you, and there's no way that yesterday was the last time that I'm ever going to see you or talk to you. It can't be. So just... Call me, Tyler. Please." She whispered, she was so desperate to be with him again, she had to be, she loved him too much to just let him go.

Hanging up she placed her phone lightly on the night side table and curled up in her bed hugging a pillow into her chest trying to find warmth in her lonely bed.

* * *

><p>Matt's truck pulled up outside of the Bennett house to drop his friend off, she glanced over at him and stated. "It's gonna be ok, Matt, you'll see." She nodded her head and he frowned a little tightening his hands on the steering wheel. "I'll bring him back." She promised putting her hand on the door handle.<p>

"Get some sleep, Bon. We'll talk tomorrow." He answered as she climbed out of his truck shutting the door firmly behind her before beginning to walk up to her porch searching her bag for her keys as she heard the roar of Matt's truck engine pull away.

Just as she fished her keys from the bottom of her bag she heard a pair of footsteps from behind her. "Did you tell them?" Shane's voice came out, she looked over at him explaining that they were sceptical about her doing the spell. "Oh, they're just scared. They're afraid to believe."

Nodding gently she understood that, but she had another question on her mind. The people on the Young farm were only humans, dropping the veil brings all the supernatural beings back, nothing was mentioned about humans. "You know, I've been thinking. You said if I dropped the veil on the Other Side, that the dead'll return, but that's only for the supernatural. What about the 12 people that died on the Young farm?"

Shaking his head Shane replied. "They were a necessary sacrifice, for the greater good. They've passed on. They've found peace. That's all anyone wants. That's all Silas wants. We'll do this together, you and I. We are the beginning." He concluded with a sure nod.

* * *

><p><strong>The Island<strong>

It was the dead of night as Rebekah was making her way back through the cold, dark forest the only light was the moon and her flashlight which was dimming due to it running low on battery. Hearing various animal noises in the distance spooked her into walking faster where she almost tripped over a large object.

"Blast it." She cursed looking behind her to see that the lump was wearing clothes, creasing her eye brows she moved closer to see that it was a dead body. Gripping it tight she moved it over to see the bloody face of Shane staring back at her. "Shane." She whispered as she shone the light over his body to see that his leg was still bloody and so were his clothes.

Straightening back up she went to walk around him but when something suddenly grabbed her ankle she let out a small shriek looking back down to see Shane's eyes opened wide. "Silas." He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Matt couldn't help it anymore, dragging his steering wheel over to the left bumping his truck up on the side of the road he let the tears finally fall. Seeing his friend Bonnie in such a state, Elena and Grace's fighting and Jeremy's death was just pilling up inside of him and was suddenly hitting him in one emotional bulk.

Resting his head on the steering wheel he let it all out in the safety of his truck, letting the tears flow down his face so easily. Losing Jeremy hurt, they were just beginning to get close, someone he could actually confide in as a friend and now he had lost him too and that hurt so much. He felt totally and utterly alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm not this girl anymore, Stefan." Elena told her boyfriend as they stood on the porch of the Gilbert house, she was still holding the box of matches. "I'm not the girl you met all those years ago who wore converse and wrote in a journal. I'm not her and I need to leave her behind." She whispered and he nodded his head. "Jeremy... Jeremy died in a fire."<p>

"You can't go back once you've done this, Elena. This is it." He told her finally, to answer his question she struck a match and threw it into the house making it fall onto the waiting lighter fluid. "Let me take you home." He held out his hand for her as he watch tears falling down her face, her shoulders shaking as she watched her childhood home slowly go up in flames.

* * *

><p>As Damon walked into the boarding house he called out. "Grace?" There was no response, frowning he walked further in checking every room until he saw a shadow in the library, walking further in, his girlfriend was standing there in front of the fireplace looking down into it whilst nursing a glass of bourbon. "There you are. Glass of bourbon, you read my mind."<p>

"I _am_ a telepath." She answered, there was something different about her voice, more snarky and quick to respond, he frowned shrugging it off before moving forward pouring himself a glass before walking towards her shoving his hand into his pocket looking at her as her gaze continued to stare into the fireplace.

Something was wrong, he knew it, he could feel it in his gut. "Where did you go?" He questioned in a light voice, it wasn't a stupid question, even if she was freshly out of the shower in a new set of clothes he had seen her boots at the entrance, they were covered in mud and he was willing to bet that her clothes were too, or rather Fayth's were. "Look, I know you're upset about what Elena said-"

"I don't give a damn about what Elena said. I don't give a damn about Elena. I just generally don't give a damn." She answered looking up at him a smile creeping over her face, he tilted his head looking into her eyes, they weren't holding the same light he had seen in them only days ago.

"Grace, what have you done?" He questioned and she turned around about to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her wrist making her turn to him with the same careless look in her eyes that he recognised all to well from his own personal experience. "Have you...?"

"Turned off that pesky humanity switch? Why yes, I have." She answered smirking, he shook his head as she ran her fingers through his hair before tapping her hand against his cheek. "Stop looking so grumpy, Salvatore. This will be a good thing. I won't be a push over anymore." She told him as she grabbed a bottle of bourbon off the side twisting the cap off throwing it to the floor and then taking a long swig before grinning widely at her boyfriend. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, so here's another chapter, this one was pretty intense and there was some Drace and Klace scenes thrown in there which I hope you enjoyed :') I'm actually looking forward to seeing how Grace will acted without her humanity, I'm not sure how you feel about it, I hope you're excited too :)**

**I'm not entirely sure what this means for Damon and Grace's relationship, or Klaus and Grace's thing they have going on, but no humanity means no emotions which means she doesn't exactly feel anything for anyone, so you're gonna have to be a little patient with her and don't take anything overly means she says to heart, please :)**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the late updates, I've been trying to get on track, but things have been a little busy but I'm planning to get back on schedule for anything.**

**If you did like then review, fave and alert, tell me what you're looking forward to seeing in no humanity Grace :) And thank you so much to everything that reviewed last chapter, they really spurred me on to write more, so thank you :)**

**Once again I would like to thank my lovely BETA missss supernatural for looking over my work and everything else that she does for me :)**

**If you wanna check out my tumblr for updates, sneak previews, pictures of Klace/Drace, other things I put up there, or to ask me any questions that you have then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com**

**Oh another note, I have uploaded a new story named A Light in the Dark, feel free to check it out, it's a Klaus/OC which I know a lot of you have been asking for, so I finally uploaded the first chapter and I'm going to update again soon hopefully :)**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TheSalvatoreChick – Uh, I have a youtube account, but I don't upload any video's on it haha :')<strong>

**Alexandra – Well, here's the chapter I hope that you enjoyed :)**

**Anissa – Katherine helping them would be a great idea, I'm just not so sure she would go against her sister :)**

**Guest – I agree, I like that idea :)**

**Nicole – I LOVE the ship names you came up with Brace, Koace, Grayler. I completely agree with everything you said, I even put a little Brace in this chapter :') And I never thought about Kol and Grace like that before, but now that you mention it, that actually does make a lot of sense :) And Grayler for their friendship and understanding each other totally :)**

**calalily123 – I agree with what you said, I just think that it would be interesting to see the kind of vampire that Grace would be without her humanity, plus it will make Elena see what kind of sister that she had before, if you get what I mean. I miss Grace and Elena too and they will become close again they just need time :)**

**Anne – I'm glad you agree with Grace turning it off :)**

**Rosa – Here's another chapter**

**NianTVDDelena – I'm looking forward to the torture scene now too :) It'll be interesting to see what comes of it and I think Grace will have a great time without her emotions weighing her down :)**

**susl – I'm glad that you like how I wrote the chapter and I do know where you stand :) I'll see what I can do about Klaus/Hayley but I like I always say I can't make any promises, what happens happens :)**

**alb88 – It would be interesting to see how Grace felt when she was on blood, but in my mind that was a little different that turning emotions off, because Grace always felt a sense of regret and disgust after. Elena has Stefan to get her through it, that was how I always wanted to see that situation handled, it's not gonna be easy for her, but I think Stefan can help :)**

**xxxRena – I'm glad that you loved it :) I think this will be good for Damon and Grace, in a weird way, at the end of it they will see that they truly need each other :)**

**Guest – I tried to update another chapter this week, but it's tough to write this amount, make sure it makes sense and then get it out there :) And I agree about Grace turning it off :)**

**kitskat - I'm glad you like Grace :') I hope you'll like who I chose to turn it off :)**

**Chloe – Glad you enjoyed, here's the chapter :)**

**Nymartian – Fayth and Katherine are the Queens of the vampire diaries, that's for sure :) I figured it was time for Kat to do Grace and favour :D I actually am fairly excited for the Originals, I figured it was gonna be a little different from how they made it, but I'm willing to give it a go :) How about you? Are you excited? Feel free to PM me if you wanna talk about this more :)**

**runawaycherry93 – There was a lot in there :') I enjoyed Katherine and Grace bonding too #Gratherine ;)**

**ddluzelle – Glad you enjoyed, sorry there was no signs of the twins this chapter, but that doesn't mean we won't be hearing from them soon ;)**

**sassy starkid potterhead girl – Aww, thank you honey, I'm glad you liked the originality :') That's really sweet and I'm glad you agree with Grace turning it off**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Poor Jer-bear :'( Don't worry I flipped the coin for you, it landed on Grace :)**

**TinyDancer395 – I know, I was actually glad to have both the Queen's back even if it was for a little while :) Fayth is very sneaky, you won't find out what she's gonna do until she wants you to know ;) Aww, thank you honey :) That's really sweet, and don't worry about the reviews :D**

**Mysterylove184 – I agree everything has been really piling up on Grace lately and Jeremy's death was really the last straw :D**

**grapejuice101 – Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**MsRose91 – Elena is a good choice to turn it off, but the only problem is that we've seen what it's like for Elena to have no humanity, and if you don't add a little drama to a relationship people begin to get bored with it, that's what happened last time :') I'm try to keep things fresh.**

**Damongirl98 - # Team Grelena :') Haha, whilst that would be a lot of fun to see them team up, it would be difficult to do, as there is only one cure and the Salvatore's would end up fighting over which twin should get it and I didn't really want that :)**

**Thenchick – I think Grace has been through a rough time lately and all of that does really add up, she's only one girl and there is only such much pain and guilt and hurt one person can take :) I think that was it for Grace**

**damongirl98 – I think that you were right this first time ;)**

**Whitttyyy79 – Glad you agree that Grace should turn it off :) I'm totally with you, I'm looking forward to see what the 'new' Grace will be like. I hope the reason for turning it off was justifiable **

**melissa2005 – I hope that you liked the decision I made overall :)**

**winxgirl1997 – Here's an update :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Yeah, the final scene was really sad :'( Poor Jer-bear**

**Anissa – well, Grace turned it off, I guess we'll have to see how the boys react to it :)**

**David Fishwick – I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter :) I hope you liked this one too :)**

**FollowTheSun22 – I'm glad that you like the idea of Grace turning it off, I do too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	82. Bring It On

Twisted Love

Season Four

Bring It On

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or story line, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brothers were quietly talking about what was happening to their girlfriends, with Elena it was easier just be there for her, help her when she needed it, Stefan knew he was going to be able to deal with that when it came to it. With a newly emotionless vampire, like Grace, things were a tad different. They were unpredictable and reckless, not caring who they hurt and how they hurt them.<p>

"That's it. I'm gonna lose her, Stefan." Damon announced as he sat down on the side of the couch a soft sigh leaving his lips, running his fingers through his hair. "She's not going to want to stay here anymore, she's gonna want to go wherever she wants and she sure as hell isn't going to need me."

Stefan frowned a little as he sat opposite his brother sipping his bourbon. "She needs time. It's only been a couple of days." He reasoned looking over at him, he couldn't imagine what he was going through losing someone he loved in that kind of way, it's like having the one he loved most die in the worst way possible.

"Her humanity is off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is. The only reason that she continued to stay with me was because she loved me and now she has no emotions and doesn't care." He sighed leaning back trying to find a perk to her being in this situation. "How is Elena?"

Stefan sighed heavily. "She just burned down her family home with her brother's dead body inside and she just lost her sister because of a humanity switch. I'd say she's been better."

After a while of sitting there trying to work out a plan on how to handle a deeply depressed vampire and her twin who couldn't care less about anything Stefan sat up and said. "Worst case scenario: We get Klaus to invoke the sire bond and tell her to turn it back on..." He shrugged gently.

"Do you really think for a second Klaus is going to want her to turn it back on?" He questioned looking over at his younger brother. "No." He quickly answered for him. "This is what he wants. Now he can have completely unadulterated, no strings attached, wild sex with her and she won't care because she has no humanity!"

"Fine, then _you_ show her a good time. Keep her on your team, Damon." Stefan told him as his brother creased his eye brows. "Grace has no humanity, she just wants to have fun. So give her what she wants. If Klaus is gonna try and spend time with her then hell you spend more time with her. I know it sounds like you're spoiling her, but if you don't wanna lose her then do that for her."

* * *

><p>An old, dusty road just outside of Mystic Falls in the dead of night. Without her emotions on Grace had been able to strategies her feeding much more professionally and she had fed from humans a whole lot more since saying goodbye to any feelings she once had. It seemed like a life time ago all the crying and sadness. Now it was just empty and numb, the shell of the woman that she used to be.<p>

Sauntering into the middle of the road she looked around taking in all of her surroundings, without the added weight of everything on her mind she was able to plan her next meal much more sufficiently. Licking her lips gently she saw headlights in the distance, show time. Sitting down on the hard ground she laid back looking up at the clear night sky, the stars sparkling down onto her before she closed her eyes cutting out of the world for a few seconds before she head the screeching brakes of the car.

The slam of a door and stomping of running feet what was made the brunette aware to her presence. The short brown-haired woman looking down at her with a fearful look in her eyes as she questioned. "Are you alright? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain?" As Grace's eyes opened it startled the woman, she placed her hand on her heart looking down at her with relief.

"I don't feel anything." Obviously Grace meant emotionally she didn't feel anything, she was just numb and hungry, that was all that she felt, but the human watching her with concern in her eyes thought that she meant physically she couldn't feel anything which only made her worry more.

The woman nodded. "I have a blanket in my car. Try not to move. I'll call for help." She promised in a sure voice before running back to her little car, opening the trunk and sorting through the mess. Grace counted down from five slowly in her head before she got up and zipped around the woman before she noticed. "What are you doing?"

The small brunette stared at her for a moment longer before her eyes went deathly black and her fangs extended slightly past her lower lip, the woman was about to scream when suddenly the vampire pounced forward sinking her jaws into her soft neck taking her fill of blood hungrily. "That's enough." A voice came from behind her, a small growl fell from her lips as she just continued to feed. "I said that's enough." She was pulled from the woman turning to face Damon who stood there a stony look on his face. "We agreed no killing."

She licked her lips tasting the delicious blood on her tongue. "This is the first person I've seen in days who isn't laced with vervain and I'm hungry." She reasoned as he reached across and used his thumb to dry away the smeared blood allowing her to lick it off, he explained that she was going to start leaving and trail of bodies making people ask questions. "I don't care." Was her simple answer, Grace turned and continued drinking from the woman.

"I can't believe you're making _me_ say this. Hey." The raven-black haired vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the woman for a second time, she had a deeply annoyed look on her face as she licked her lips again. "Show a little restraint." He ordered in a low tone.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun. Hell, I thought you were supposed to be fun." She hissed venomously before she threw the woman carelessly to the pavement shoving him out of her way as she began to walk down the road blood dribbling from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Hayley checked around before she exited the small store into a truck stop parking lot. She was walking between 18 wheelers being cautious to check around corners when suddenly she heard a metallic slam. Turning around the brunette frowned as she searched for anything, the noise erupted again and this time she turned to see a handsome man standing opposite her.<p>

The wolf let out a shaky breath before she stepped back, his face changed immediately, his fangs extending as he pounced at her, grabbing her by her throat and slamming her back against one of the trucks, she was choking and gasping for air, clawing desperately at his hand before he threw her carelessly to the ground, his lips pulling up over his teeth to snarl about to finish her off when suddenly he was grabbed and spun to face Klaus.

Without a second thought the hybrid gnawed down into his neck viciously ensuring that the vampire was infected with his venom. After having a long taste of his disgusting blood he launched him across the small gap into another truck, he slid down to the floor clutching his throat feeling the venom beginning to spread already.

"You came." The wolf muttered looking up at him surprised, he held his hand out to her and gratefully she took it standing up off of the ground dusting herself off, the hybrid was watching the man withering in pain on the ground, the wound was slowly healing but the damage was a lot deeper than he had imagined.

"Well, you said it was urgent." He watched her out of the corner of his eye, taking a step away from the vampire she didn't want to get too close to him incase he regain enough strength to go after her again but to her relief the vampire picked himself up and zipped off into the night. "Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it through tomorrow night." He informed her.

Letting out a breathy sigh of relief she questioned. "What if there are more?"

"You were foolish to make a deal with Fay Petrova." He started a dark look in his eyes, if there was anyone on earth he hated more than anyone it was Fayth, she got away from him once and he wasn't going to let it happen again, not with the cure and his life at stake. "She used you to find the cure and now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live." He informed her in a dark voice which made chills run down her spine.

Narrowing her eyes she hissed out. "You said you would protect me." Shoving past him she began to walk away.

"And I will." He announced making her look over her shoulder at him, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, pulling it out he saw that Damon Salvatore was trying to reach him once more, probably to lecture him on the evil nature of setting Grace free of her emotions. "I'm just dealing with vampire humanity problems at the moment, but when I'm finished with that you're going to tell me everything you know about Fay and Katerina." It wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>The next morning back in Mystic Falls, Damon was relieved to find that his small brunette had made her way back home, he tried mercilessly to get through to Klaus and when he finally answered to him he demanded the hybrid come over, he was the one that had told Grace to turn it off and hadn't spent a moment of time with her since to see the type of person she had turned into.<p>

Leaning against the cold tiled wall Grace was just letting the vervain free water wash down her body, cleaning the blood and dirt from her pores. Raising the bottle of bourbon to her lips to took another long swig before realising that the bottle was already empty, she dropped it to the floor with a loud clang but was still able to hear a familiar British voice spill through the house approaching the master bedroom.

"_You're actually that idiotic that you would be willing to send her back to school?_"

"Well, I'm sorry, what else do you suggest?" He growled back at him giving him a hard look, he hated him even more, if that was even possible, for taking _his_ Grace way from him. "I can't keep an eye on her 24/7, alright? Her friends are at school, they can't, she'd be too much to handle." He hissed at the Original a dark look filling his icy blue orbs. "If I need to remind you, that you, Klaus, haven't spent a minute of your precious time with her since _you_ made her flip her humanity switch, because if you had you'd know that she isn't the same Grace and she isn't who you wanted her to be either, you dick. So we have to keep an eye on her some way."

A growl erupted from the hybrids throat as he answered back. "No, we just have to let her be. Let her find herself. You may want to march her around and treat her like a doll, but I don't intend to do anything until I see there is actually a problem." He spat back at him, the two were basically nose-to-noes about to break into a fight.

"Alright, give it a rest, both of you." Stefan's voice came from the doorway where he sat there arms crossed over his chest. "Listen, I agree with Damon." A loud scoff came from the hybrids mouth as he glared over at the younger brother. "Look, I'm having Caroline look after Elena at school today whilst I go talk to the mayor about this water problem, maybe sending Grace there might remind her of her old life... Who knows it might jolt back some humanity into her." He shrugged his shoulders gently. "I'll give Caroline a call." He announced turning on his heels and walking from the room.

Klaus and Damon continued to stand there arguing lightly amongst themselves trying to figure out what was best for Grace. Both of them had very different opinions on what was good for her, but when they heard a soft clearing of a throat coming from beside them they both turned to see the petite brunette standing there, naked.

Water was dripping down her smooth body, streaking elegantly over her curves as both men watched her with dry mouths. Both were getting a good eye full of her wonderful body, searing it into their memories, she obviously wasn't body-conscious, or ashamed when she was emotionless. "You know, I think I've had a dream like this once." She looked between them, a sly smirk pulling across her lips. "We all had _a_ _lot_ of fun..." She nodded her head gnawing on her bottom lip.

She carelessly walked over to the draw opening it and reaching inside to pull out a lacy pair of panties slipping them up her legs, both the men had to refrain themselves as she turned around, still very naked but smirking also knowing what she was doing to them. "As for the, uh, 'going to school'... I've got nothing better to do." She shrugged her voice was lacking so much emotion.

"If that's what you want, love." Klaus muttered nodding his head, his eyes would drop now and then to gaze at her exposed cleavage before returning to her eyes, the clearing of Damon's throat told him that he needed to lay down some rules for her, stepping towards her looking down into her eyes, no compulsion was needed it was the sire-bond that would stop her from doing anything stupid. "Grace, love, it would make me very happy if you went to school today and studied hard – you know, get involved in whatever activities, and please, for me, no matter what, don't _eat_ anyone. Ok?" He looked at her as she nodded understanding his rules.

* * *

><p>After Grace had got herself some real clothes on she made her way to school, when she spotted her twin standing with Caroline she wiggled her fingers at them before walking over to the bulletin board looking at everything on there, nothing clicked in her when she pulled off the memorial flyer for Jeremy before moving on to the next ones. Her eye was caught by another advertising for the 'Mystic Falls Cheerleading Invitation.'<p>

A smirk crossed her lips, a bunch of sporty, preppy cheerleaders, male and female, from across the district coming to their little school to compete to see whom was the best. _Pathetic_. Was the first word that came her mind, but also a lot of free meals, she gnawed on her bottom lip before looking over her shoulder to see Caroline speaking on her phone, Elena at her locker putting things away.

"Hey, Tyler. It's me checking in. Things are just getting back to normal here, sort of. Elena's getting there and Grace is... I guess she is dealing with it another way, but we're working on it." She spotted the smaller brunette across the hall scrunching up a flyer and throwing it carelessly to the ground. "Look, I know that you can't call me back, but I keep thinking if I just leave these messages that when you do come home, it'll be like you never left... or that's the hope." She sighed heavily. "Well, I'd better go. I love you, Tyler." She hung up.

She was slightly surprised when a voice asked her. "Hey, have you seen Bonnie?" It was Matt, obviously he was concerned for his witchy friend whom he hadn't spoken to in a couple of days.

"Yeah, I called her last night." Caroline confirmed as Elena came over and joined them, she gave her a meaningful smile as she joined their conversation. "She's fine. She's just a little drained from, you know, everything."

Elena sighed. "Can't really blame her."

"Yeah." Caroline replied looking forward to see that the smaller Gilbert was standing there with a cheerleading flyer in her hand. "What you got there?" She questioned looking directly at Grace as she extended the flyer out for her to read. "Oh, yeah. We're cheering in this today, right Elena?" She looked at her friend who just nodded, obviously she was trying to get Elena back to normal again and this was one of her attempts.

"Well, I would love to be there to cheer you on, no pun intended." She smirked a little and the blonde nodded her head as she folded the flyer in half and began to write all the details down onto it. "Great. Thanks, Care. Good luck and everything. I mean, it's not like the routines are that hard, but still good luck." She shrugged a little before turning around and walking away leaving the blonde sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Sitting down at his desk Klaus delicately ran his pencil across the page, working on Grace's soft jaw line smiling to himself as he took another sip of his icy bourbon. He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, letting out a frustrated sound he stood up and made his way to the door opening it to see Damon. "What has she done now?" He questioned shaking his head.<p>

"I'm not here to speak about Grace, for once. I'm here to see you." He walked through to the living room area, without being politely invited in. Klaus scoffed gently, but did notice the rather large wad of paper in his hand. "So I just came up with a list." After the hybrid shut the door he followed the vampire into the parlour room. "It's called 'Things You Suck At'." He announced making Klaus growl again. "Number one: finding Fayth or Katherine. Ever. Number two: covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley." He waved the transcripts from the phone calls around before slamming them down on the coffee table. "Yeah, so, where is she? What does she know about Fayth?"

The hybrids eye brows rose. "I should help _you_?" Why would he ever help Damon unless it was something that was going to help with Grace, but even then those favours were slowly running out, he couldn't keep being bent and twisted because of his love and obsession with the vampire.

Crossing his arms over his chest Damon replied. "Mm-hmm."

Klaus was getting angrier as he growled out. "After you killed my brother and impression me in the Gilbert living room?" He reminded him in a low tone taking a threatening step towards him.

"Considering you made Grace turn off her humanity I think we're about even." Damon hissed back out, he would never forgive Klaus for doing that, ever, but what he did need was to speak with Hayley she was his best lead. "You might want to prioritise, Klaus. This is your one chance to do something right." The hybrid stared at him blankly, crossing his arms over his chest allowing him to continue. "Fayth has the cure." Klaus frowned. "My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find those two little bitches, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Grace, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Fayth."

Klaus was willing to take his chances with the cure. "Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off-limits." He wandered off sitting back down on the couch, placing his feet up carelessly on the coffee table. "Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who might know where Fay is." Damon glanced over at him suspiciously. "Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat."

* * *

><p>Over at the local police station in the sheriff's office Stefan was flipping through a large file whilst Liz was speaking to him. "The entire supply of blood from the hospital, all the reserves, gone, just vanished." She explained in a concerned tone, with no bags for vampires it meant they were going to have to find their meals another way, a more dangerous way.<p>

Frowning a little the younger Salvatore closed the file, glancing up at her. "I don't understand. Are you accusing us?" He questioned, he wasn't threatening or causing a scene he was genuinely confused to why she was telling him this.

"No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires, and things are gonna boil over." The sheriff explained in a small voice as the vampire looked down unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. It's been a rough week." She summarised as she moved around the front of her desk. "Miranda Gilbert was one of my closest friends in high school and Stephanie Johnson lived down the street from me when we were just kids." She shook her head. "To see what's happening to their families – I just..." She was at a loss for words.

"Look, Liz... If there's anything I can do to help, I promise I will." He nodded his head surely.

"Good. You need to." Liz looked at him regaining her professional persona once again trying to put her friend's life behind her. "Whoever stole that blood put a lot of lives in danger and risks exposing all of you, my daughter included." The vampire across from her nodded understandingly. "So, who can you think of who wants blood that bad, who would be so careless?" Many thoughts ran through his mind but stopped on one in particular. She had already been called a Ripper and now she had no humanity she was more that willing to be reckless. Grace.

* * *

><p>Back at the high school all the cheerleading teams had turned up for the invitational, Grace smiled looking around at all the new, vervain free, people in town. Taking in all of her surroundings she heard a conversation from beside her. "The uniform still fits." A chipper voice announced, it was Caroline. Glancing over she saw her talking to Elena. "You look fantastic. We are totally gonna kick Grove Hills' ass."<p>

Elena nodded her head spotting her sister walking towards her, hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. "Yeah. Should be fun." She cleared her throat before greeting her kindly, it still hurt for the twins to be around each other, but Elena was taking a leaf out of her boyfriends book and making an effort. "You made it." She announced.

"Wouldn't miss it." Grace answered a small smirk on her lips as her ear caught a conversation just going on behind them, a girl from another high school was freaking out because she had left her make-up bag on the bus and obviously needed it desperately, tilting her head to the side she pretended to be listening to Elena and Caroline's conversation about how big the competition had got since it had begun years ago but in reality she was more indulged in where the dirty-blonde haired girl was going as she made her way past her.

"I'm just gonna go freshen up." The small brunette announced before turning around walking from the gym, she watched as the cheerleader rounded a corner heading to the parking lot stepping into the bus that was completely empty. Zipping up behind her the blonde turned back around surprised to see Grace standing there with a sly smirk on her lips. "I like your ribbon."

The girl seemed weirded out by the way Grace was looking at her, almost as if she was a meal and to the vampire she was, a nice juicy vervain free meal. "Um, thanks." She creased her shaped eye brows as she twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger about to step around her.

Grace was sick of all this playing around, she wanted to girls light-blue ribbon as a form of trophy and she wanted it now. "I want it."

An uneasy smile came across the girls lips as she looked back at the vampire before telling her firmly. "Yeah, but I'm using it, so go get your own." She ordered in a bitchy tone before turning around, she didn't expect it when the brunette was suddenly standing there in front of her again and snarled before burying her jaws into her throat.

The dirty blonde was so scared that she was paralysed as she felt her essence being drained from her throat. She whimpered and groaned in pain as the brunette continued, reaching around her head to pull at the end of the ribbon untying it a smirk crossing her lips as she continued to drink until she was satisfied.

* * *

><p>Not long later Grace returned to the gym with the ribbon tied around her wrist walking towards the bleachers to sit down but she was sidetracked by her blonde friend who gave her a concerned look. "Hey, where were you? The competition is about to start." She informed her as the brunette just smiled back at her pointing over to her seat about to go to it, but that didn't stop the cheerleader from noticing the blue ribbon that wasn't there before. "What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colours." She told her.<p>

A cute smirk crossed the brunettes blood-red lips as she tightened the ribbon, it was slightly crimsoned coloured at the tip, Caroline cocked an eye brow as she watched one of Grove Hills cheerleaders enter the room again with a scarf around her throat, adjusting it uncomfortably. Her eyes went wide, she remembered the time when Damon had fed on her and to hide the marks he would give her a scarfs to use.

The brunette was already making her way up to her seat at the very top when her wrist was caught by the head cheerleader. "Are you out of your mind?" She hissed at her making a dark look cross her face. "Feeding on the competition." She lowered her voice to a hiss moving closer to her. "Hello. Did you not hear what Klaus told you?" Caroline ordered.

Nodding her head the emotionless vampire answered. "I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want because that is what I want." She told her with a smirk when they heard a pair of footsteps approaching them, it was Stefan obviously here to keep an extra eye on her. He crossed his arms over his chest watching them both with a stoic look on his face.

"Everything alright?" He questioned looking between both of the women, both were almost nose-to-nose before the brunette backed off giving him a calm smile to show that nothing was getting to her.

"Everything is perfect." Grace answered with a cheeky smile. "And as soon as everyone backs off and starts letting me have a little fun, everything will be better." She replied sharply before turning around jogging down the bleachers straight out of the gym leaving both Caroline and Stefan looking at each other in shock.

"Remember how you told me that Klaus sired her to behave?" The blonde questioned looking up at him. "It didn't really work."

* * *

><p>Damon had followed the lead that the hybrid had informed him about, the vampire that had gone after Hayley and Klaus had taken a chunk out of his throat. He was leaning against an 18 wheeler whilst speaking with his brother on the phone. "What do you mean, she fed? I was there, I heard him tell her not to. Their sire-bond should have made her listen." He growled, he really hated speaking about the bond that was shared by Niklaus and Grace.<p>

"Right. That's what I'm saying." Stefan replied in a soft voice trying to keep his brother calm whilst he searched. "Their sire-bond isn't working."

After everything they had done to try to stop that bond all it took was her turning off her humanity for her to be over it. It couldn't be that easy, he hissed back. "That's not possible." Shaking his head from side-to-side.

Stefan pushed through another set of doors. "Think about it. Grace drunk his blood to gain power and strength but it also increased their bond, well there had to be some kind of feelings there to begin with, to stem that bond further. With her humanity off, she has no feelings. For anyone."

Growling Damon spoke. "All I wanted was to break that damn bond. You're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on?" He questioned looking around the parking lot.

"I don't know, but more importantly, where are you right now?"

"I'm at a truck stop in the boonies looking for a dead vampire that might lead me to Fayth, Katherine and the cure." He turned suddenly when he heard an engine revving creasing his eye brows he added. "Look, just get Klaus to grab her and get her home. I'll be there when I can." He told him before hanging up shoving his phone in his pocket.

He began looking around trying to search for the noise before turning back around surprised to see the blonde Original standing there, hands on her hips looking at him. Damon was shocked he hadn't seen her since the Island where he had left her to deal with Vaughn whilst he was out rescuing Grace and Bonnie.

His eyes went slightly wider. "You." The raven-black haired vampire growled out crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island." He smirked at her.

"Well, I was looking for answers, and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead, and with him, anything anyone knows about the cure." She informed him in a hard voice, his eye brows rose, Shane was dead perhaps that was a plus, but that also meant that Bonnie was in danger of herself.

Smirking he replied. "Guess you won't turn into a real girl after all." He began walking around her to leave her alone and continue his search.

"Oh, I'll get the cure." Her voice was filled with determination as her eyes followed him walking away. "I just need Fayth, and I'm betting you can help me find her." She told him as he slowly turned back to be looking at her asking why he should help her after everything when he saw her reach into her jacket pocket and pull out a vial of blood he was curious. "Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brothers blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite."

He looked at it for a long couple of seconds before swiping his hand out to snatch it from her but she was much too quick, moving it from his greedy little hands. "Fine." He told her begrudgingly. "Follow me. I might know where to look." The older Salvatore informed her vaguely.

* * *

><p>Over at Klaus' mansion the young wolf had finally awoken from her long slumber and he was treating her to a lovely meal, she sat across from him, feet pull up underneath her on the elegant chair, hardly touching her food but she was sipping her wine every now and then. Klaus' voice was completely calm as he announced. "So, you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Fay or Katerina." He ordered.<p>

Smirking the wolf answered. "Most men get their power kicks from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining." She shook her head taking another long sip from her delicious deep red wine.

"Well, in your case, I favour hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim." The hybrid replied her to her as he moved forward in his chair giving her another look still keeping his voice calm as anything. "Where are Fay and Katerina?"

"You seriously think I know?"

"You tipped them off to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Fay promise you?" He questioned as she looked at him for a long couple of seconds setting down her glass on the table and leaning forward to talk to him more intimately.

"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and took me to her sister. They both told me that they needed help." She shrugged her shoulders gently.

His eye brow cocked up. "An orphan?" He questioned. "Well, that does explain your charming bravado." A smirk crossed his lips. "Abandonment issues will do it every time." He expected her to shut up from that but she was much quicker witted than he had expected.

"Sounds like you would know."

Klaus smiled widely before leaning forward telling her. "I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate." She shut up after that, knowing that she needed his help more than anything if she wanted to survive the night, his phone began to buzz on the table, picking it up he glanced down at her. "Excuse me. Like I told you before, I'm facing a slight humanity problem." He answered his phone walking from the room. "What is it you want, Stefan?"

* * *

><p>Leaning casually against the wall in the corridor the small brunette watched intensely as people walked past her, trying to get a good whiff of a nice tasting one. When she heard footsteps approaching her she glanced over to see Stefan watching her. "Hey, we need to talk." He informed her.<p>

"So talk." The younger vampire answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He moved so that he was leaning with her on the lockers watching as the people walked past her. "Ok. Did you feed on that cheerleader?" He questioned glancing down at her as a sickening smile crept over her lips giving him a vague answer. "I see. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospitals missing blood supply, would you?" He quizzed.

A scoff left her throat as she glanced up at him. "Trust me. I'm sick of blood bags. I'd prefer something a little warmer." She informed him with a sly smile her eyes fell back to the mounds of people entering the gym obviously the competition was underway.

"Look, Grace, I know what you're going through." The younger Salvatore informed her as he turned to her. "I was having the time of my life when I first turned, too. I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912. The next thing I know, I was killing an entire village." He warned her as the corner of her lip turned up into a knowing smirk.

"Am I supposed to be scared of becoming you?"

"Yeah, you are, because I know how deep down you can fall, and I know how difficult it is to climb back out. C'mon. You're better than this. I know it hurt hear that from Elena, but you can work on this. As much as you fight you're sisters-" She rolled her eyes and turned around beginning to walk back towards the gym, running into Elena on the way.

Sighing the younger vampire told her. "Listen, I don't think that it's a good idea you being in here right now. You should probably head home."

"You should probably stop telling me what to do." The younger twin answered her in a cold voice before trotting up onto the bleachers and taking a seat between a bunch of humans all there to cheer on their family members and friends. The brunette gave them all a cruel smirk as they watched her nervously.

She had made it back to the gym just in time to see the Mystic Falls Lady Timberwolves preform their cheer. Caroline clapped her hands together and bounced on the spot as they all began to cheer in unison, all so happy and preppy, it almost made the brunette sitting in the stands want to barf.

"L-O-L, O-M-G, you're looking at Mystic Falls Varsity! B-E-A-T, beat those Cats." They congregated into a circle about to lift Elena over their heads and spin her but the head cheerleader, Caroline, caught Grace extending her fangs about to take a chunk out of the girls throat sitting beside her. "No!" She screamed making everyone jolt and drop the other Gilbert twin to the floor with a loud thud.

A wide grin spread across her face as she stood up and jogged down to the floor, Elena was laying dazed on the floor trying to find herself, everyone crowding around her to make sure she was alright. Whilst Caroline and Stefan watched the other twin, a daring look was on her face before she exited the room.

* * *

><p>Not to long after that the brunette decided it was about time she left, school wasn't very stimulating for her and she figured she would be best spending her time someplace else that would be more enjoyable for her. Pushing through the double doors she existed into the parking lot so engrossed in her texting on her phone she hadn't noticed a lean body standing in front of her blocking her path. "Hey. Watch it." She barked.<p>

As she looked up she saw that it was her Original blocking her path, Niklaus stood there arms crossed over his chest watching her with intense eyes. "Hello, love." He told her as she gave him a firm smile. "I hear that you've been misbehaving quite badly even when I told you quite clearly not to." He added in a hard voice.

"Oh and what you are going to do about it, Niklaus?" She challenged him tilting her head to the side looking up at him. "Bend me over your knee? Punish me?" She quizzed and he cocked an eye brow in amusement as she gave him a coy smile before walking around him about to leave, but he caught up to her with no effort at all.

"As much as we'd both love that. I'm actually here to tell you that I'm impressed." The hybrid informed her and she stopped turning to look at him with a skeptical look in her eyes. "You had us all fooled, myself included. Acting nice to your friends so that you can go 'cheer them on' then fill your boots with vervain-free victims from the competition." He smirked nodding his head. "You played us all very well."

"It wasn't that hard." She answered as she crossed her arms over her chest watching as he pulled his keys out of his pocket leading her towards his jet-black jeep which was obviously there waiting for them. "You want me to be ok so badly that you hear whatever I want you to." She smiled at him.

"Right. Well, you know, the problem with the school and the gymnasium is, too many witnesses." He informed her and she nodded her head. "You gotta go somewhere a little more private for some real fun." He moved towards her looking down at her as she glanced back up at him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"There are plenty of places that we can go for fun, love." He placed his finger under her chin making her look up into his eyes. "But I suggest this little dive bar off the beaten path." He motioned over to his car for her to get in. "C'mon. Where's your sense of adventure, love?" He smiled at her but she stood there completely still arms crossed over her chest.

"You're bluffing."

"You're forgetting that I was the one that wanted you to be like this, darling." He reminded her and she nodded her head slightly believing him a little more. "And you're forgetting that I know you, Grace, I know what you like, what it takes to show you a good time." He announced and she smirked as she turned back to get into his waiting car, but she felt a sharp stab in her side looking down to see a syringe sticking out of her side. "But first, a bit of vervain, just to take the edge off." He whispered in her ear as she slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Over at Grove Hill Hospital both the blonde Original and Damon were looking down the hallway suspiciously trying to search for this vampire whom was dying slowly of a werewolf bite, he was working for Fayth and Katherine, he was their only lead to the cure, obviously both had their views on where it should go, Rebekah wanted it for herself and Damon wanted it for Grace, but they could deal with that when they got the cure.<p>

"Why exactly do you think a sick vampire would check into a hospital?" Rebekah questioned looking over at him as they continued to stalk down the hall.

Damon pointed his long finger up. "You see that bright thing in the sky? It's called the sun. He needs to avoid that." She sneered over at him, she hated people patronising her and the older Salvatore seemed to be very good at it. "Plus, the hospitals are open 24/7. Not to mention he's hungry and delusional."

Damon looked over at door that had been left slightly ajar, pushing it open softly he walked in and the blonde followed close behind, it was a dark storage room with a few cabinets placed around and several big coolers pushed to the back wall. Both vampires walked over to it opening the lid and looking inside to see it was completely empty, moving on to the next one he saw that it was the same thing, it was empty.

"Impressive." Rebekah nodded her head as he continued checking the coolers. "You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage." She gave him a backhanded compliment, he growled as he finished searching the coolers to see that they were empty.

Groaning loud in frustration. "Stefan said the Mystic Falls Hospital had its entire blood bank raided, too." He sighed as he leaned back against the cooler trying to piece together what was happening, he couldn't keep doing this all day, he had an emotionless vampire girlfriend to deal with back at home.

"It looks like our vampire gets around." Rebekah muttered as she looked inside one of the coolers before letting it drop close, she glanced over to him to see that he was shaking his head.

"No." He replied quickly. "The guy's dying of a werewolf bite. He wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else." He informed her, the Original glanced over to him asking who. "That's another problem. But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he's got nothing, which means he's nearby and he's hungry."

He turned on his heel and began walk away but the blonde was in front of him in seconds blocking his path with a hard look other face. "This better not be a wild goose chase." She hissed out at him.

"I want to find those bitches as much as you do." He informed her, they had did him wrong too and he needed that cure that they had stolen along with Jeremy's life.

"Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Grace has broken the sire-bond. So why would you wanna find the cure? Now you have her for yourself and you know she doesn't want to be human anyway, _I _know that she doesn't want to be human." She hissed at him. "I think you're best off leaving it for me."

* * *

><p>Gasping awake the young brunette looked around completely taken back by what had happened, she growled as she saw Niklaus standing at the foot of the bed sipping tenderly at a glass of bourbon, holding her head she sat upright giving him a hard look. "What'd you do to me?" She hissed.<p>

"I brought you home before you can cause anymore trouble." He answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Frowning she replied sharply. "So you're grounding me? For doing something that you've probably done a thousand times over?" She questioned as he explained about the feeding in public, a loud scoff fell from her lips. "So? I was hungry." Standing up she pulled her shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor.

Watching her intently the Original shook his head a small amount of amusement in his voice as he questioned. "You're really gonna keep stripping in front of me? That's real mature." He told her as she smirked dropping her jeans to the floor carelessly, standing in front of him silent, in just her bra and panties. "If you think for a second you can manipulate me with sex-" She trailed her finger tips down his chest. "Grace."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you." She whispered looking up at him with an innocent look on her face. "I'm trying to get dressed." She informed him before brushing past him walking into her closet. "I offered you unlimited, no-strings attached fun, but you vervained me, so now I'm looking to get my kicks from somewhere else.

"You know, I think you're only using your body and sex to try to get me because you're actually scared-"

"I am not scared of anything." She pulled on a short black mini-dress looking at herself in the mirror with a coy smile on her lips. "I've shut it all off - all of it, including my feelings for you and Damon." She picked up her phone off the bed looking down at it to show how uninterested in the conversation she was. "And don't get me wrong. I mean, I see you standing there and you look good. I remember our sex, and it was good sex." She nodded her head making the Original smirk. "I just don't feel anything about it anymore."

The Original watched her as she continued to look down at her phone. "But clearly you do." She continued in a spiteful voice. "Why do you care who I kill?" She hissed looking over at him with a hard look on his face as he took a couple of footsteps towards her but she seemed much more interested in whatever was going on with her phone.

Sighing heavily Klaus replied. "Because it's my fault that you're like this. I should never had set foot into your life to begin with." He tried to get her attention once much, she was beginning to play on his last nerve with the ignoring and texting, she was acting like a real teenager and he couldn't stand it. "Love, I've killed thousands of people and I can deal with that because I have had a thousand years to process everything, but I know that when you flip this switch – which you undoubtably will – that you're going to be devastated."

Smirking she continued looking down at her phone clearly more interested in the conversation she was having on there. "Who are you texting?" He snatched the phone from her hand looking down at her, she watched him with a hard look on her phone before he launched the phone across the room breathing hard he glared down at her.

"Look at you." Her voice was a whisper, even with no humanity she knew that she was treading on very thin ice. "All hot and bothered because of little ol' me." She raked her finger tips down his chest once more, he licked his lips watching her as she leaned up and pressed the most soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me." She added before noises began to emit from below them. "I have a party to attend."

Skipping down the stairs lightheartedly she saw all the cheerleaders from the other schools began to flood into the house, carrying large kegs of beer and cranking up the tunes, she glanced over to see her friends standing there with looks of completely shocks on their face as they moved around the party-goers to be standing in front of her.

"What the hell is all this?" Stefan questioned as he pointed around the room. "Did you invite all of these people over here?" He looked down at her intently, Elena watched as the Brit approached her with a frustrated look on his face also.

"You were trying to keep me from joining the party, so... I brought the party here." She announced a wide grin pulling over her face, they all looked at her before she shrugged impishly and walked around them to join the party, grabbing a bottle of booze on the way as she danced with almost everyone.

Caroline watched her crossing her arms over her chest as they continued to watch her. "She's smart. She's basically Dexter, but with razor-sharp fangs and super-strength!" She announced referring to the TV show character whom was a serial killer.

Stefan couldn't help but notice the Original turning around heading for the door that had been left open. "Where are you going?" He called as the Brit turned back to him a stoney look covering his face. "You did this, you fix it."

"I can't fix it and I can't look after her 24/7. I'm not her keeper." Klaus answered with a gravel like voice as they all looked over at him. "You can handle her until Damon gets back from his bloody mission, can't you?" They all looked at each other nervously before nodding gently. "Good. If anything comes up that is life or death then you can call me, but if she is going to keep acting out like a spoilt brat then you can deal with it." He zipped from the room without a second thought leaving them all there looking at each other.

* * *

><p>As Klaus walked back into his house he saw that Hayley was standing in the room where he would create and leave his art, surfing through the pictures and paintings with a frown on her face as she continued to sip at her luscious red wine. "Hate that." She threw a picture of Grace to the side. "Too much." She picked up an intricate panting before laying it down and picking up another. "I don't get that."<p>

The hybrid walked further into the room, he had dealt with quite enough of brooding teenagers but Hayley seemed to have a comical side to her. "Hmm..." She picked up another smaller painting. "I don't care." She tossed it away and he just let her smack talk his paintings as if they were nothing. "Hmm. This one." She picked up a very special looking one.

Black and grey trees in the back ground meshed together to reveal two figures standing in the distance one in a cold, coal-black and the other in a pure white, almost like an Angel lighting the way. "It doesn't make me wanna puke." She nodded her head as she ran her fingers over the two people. "Why'd you paint it?"

Looking down at his bourbon down a moment, it swirled it in his glass before replying. "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine – the canvas, the colour." He took a couple of slow steps towards her. "As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."

As he finished his lovely speech the wolf let out a soft snort making him look at her through hooded eyes, leaning up to whisper in his ear she said. "So this is your thing – show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" She quizzed.

Smirking he crossed his arms over his chest, not many girls reacted to him this way, Grace resisted for a long time, but in the end the always seemed to swoon at his charms and stories, he was slightly taken back. "I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself."

Running her eyes up and down his body she added. "And you do whatever you enjoy..." She smirked before changing her tone, whenever she thought back to the Tyler and Klaus fight she felt a spark of hate in her stomach. "Up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century."

He gave her a soft look as he answered. "Oh, surely not the next century." He fed her an inkling of hope before dashing it and adding. "Only until I kill him." He walked back over to the small drinks table and began to pour himself another drink.

"You talk a good game, but the truth is you let him go." Hayley announced giving him a challenging look a she continued looking down at his glass. "You know that it will all come back to Grace hating you forever. Caroline and Tyler love each other, you kill him you forfeit Grace choosing your side when Caroline goes crying to her friends about how the heartless hybrid killed her one true love."

Klaus turned to be facing her. "If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear – that's Tyler's true punishment. But come now." He took another couple of steps towards her. "You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?"

"I could say the same thing about you and that Grace chick." Hayley shrugged her shoulders earning a dark noise from the hybrid in front of her. "He might have left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you." She added but this seemed to lighten the Originals mood actually making him laugh genuinely.

"You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year." He nodded his head.

Sipping her drink she was shaking her head before she corrected him. "It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Fayth and Katherine escaped you all this time." He glanced over at her suspiciously before taking another step.

"Perhaps you know the names of Fay and Katerina's special little helpers." Klaus speculated knowingly as a grin pulled across her face.

"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you." She knocked back the rest of her crimson red wine earning a soft smile from the hybrid who was standing awfully close.

* * *

><p>The sun soon set in the sky but the party at the Salvatore boarding house was still going on, Grace had found her way to be standing on top of a table and dancing with a group of girls whilst swigging down a bottle of Gin. The three other vampires stood in the middle of the room keeping a close eye on her.<p>

"So what do we do?" Elena questioned as she pushed another drunk party-goer out of their way, all of them beginning to get frustrated with the constant thumping of the loud bass and the stench of booze floating around the room.

Shaking his head the older vampire replied. "I don't know. Enjoy the party, keep Grace from butchering Grove Hills' cheerleading squad." He picked up a bottle from the table, taking a long gulp before offering it to his girlfriend and blonde friend, they all continued to watch the brunette laughing and having actual fun with a group of unknown girls.

A soft smile pulled over the older Gilbert's face. "I almost forgot what that looked like." She announced as they both looked down feeling the same as what she was feeling. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her away. I was just... I was so blinded with anger and... and loss." Her voice broken as her boyfriend rubbed her back lovingly. "I ruined everything."

"No, hey, c'mon." Stefan turned her to be facing him looking directly into her eyes. "Things are bad at the moment, but she will find a reason to turn it back on in the end. Everyone does." He informed her before stroking her cheek gazing deeply into her eyes. "I did. Everyone finds their way back and when they do they're gonna need someone there to attach their emotions to." He paused for a moment. "You're gonna need each other."

She let out a breathy sigh before turning to look back at her sister crossing her arms over her chest. "Doesn't she just make you wanna let go?" Caroline questioned from behind her before grabbing a bottle of liquor. "C'mon!" She grabbed her friends hands and began to dance with her, both of them laughing. "You too mopy!" She grabbed Stefan arm but he just remained still.

"Well, unfortunately I have this little problem... When I, uh, party too hard, I end up killing people." He informed them both as they glanced at each other before smiling wide.

"Well, I'm here to make sure that you keep it under control." Elena answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck placing a tender kiss on his lips to assure him everything was gonna be ok. "Let's take your advice. Have fun, you know? We deserve a little bit of fun." She announced with a cocky grin.

Suddenly Stefan scooped up both Caroline and Elena throwing them over his shoulders making them scream and giggle in delight as he walked them through the party, Grace was still stood atop of the table watching them all with a look which on her face which perplexed most. Shaking her head she shook away the feeling that was creeping up her spine and continued to dance and have fun.

* * *

><p>Outside of Grove Hills Hospital the raven black-haired vampire was feeding on one of the nurses whom had just got off of her shift, it was the dead of night so he assumed that no one would see them in this almost empty parking lot, Rebekah stood beside him her arms crossed over her chest as she announced. "Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle."<p>

"You have to take pride in your work." He replied a smirk crossing his face before looking down at the caramel-skinned woman. "It's ok." He cooed. "Come here, come here. Now." He began to compel her gazing deeply into her eyes. "I want you to walk very slowly to your car. Off you go." He ushered her to walk across the parking lot.

She began to walk, trying to regain her composer, but tears of fear were welling up in her eyes. Rebekah tilted her head as she watched her. "You know, I just don't see how this increases our odds any."

"I've been on the other side of a wolf bite." Damon replied with a harsh tone to his voice, it brought back awful memories. "First you get really sick. Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a 3-course, 115-pound meal for him." He concluded.

The nurse finally made her way to her car trembling to put her keys in the slot when suddenly she heard a whoosh of air from behind her, turning to see a very sick man standing there, at first she was gonna ask if he was ok, but when he went to attack her she screamed, Damon zipped over in a matter of second and pinned him to a tree away from her about to punch him but saw a face he recognised.

"Damon?" The dark-haired vampire coughed looking at his friend with a fond look on his face.

"Will?" He questioned surprised to see his old friend standing there in front of him, this couldn't be the one suffering from a hybrid bite, he looked at his friend before taking a small step back, giving him a little room to breath, he reeked of death.

His breathing was laboured as he smiled gently. "Hey, buddy." He pulled at the collar of his dress-shirt to show the large, infected bite on his neck. "I think there's something wrong with me. I need help." He whispered and the raven-black haired vampire nodded in understanding, he knew what he had to do.

Sympathetically Damon nodded, he knew what it was like to suffer from a werewolf bite, but he also knew what it was like to lose someone to a werewolf bite, Rose. "Yeah, it's ok. I know what to do." He plunged his hand into his friend chest yanking his heart out, he took note that it was slightly blackened, it must have been from the poison.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah barked as she zipped over to him with a horrified look on her face, that vampire had been the only lead that they had to the Petrova's now he was dead and they were at a dead-end.

"He was too far gone. I put him out of his misery." Damon replied as he dropped the vampires heart to the floor before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Klaus smirked as he hung up his phone looking over at the young wolf who was gazing into the fireplace whilst sipping down another glass of wine. "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe to go." He informed her before another smirk came across his face. "Or stay."<p>

Hayley took a moment to explore her options. "I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life. And maybe I could drum up a few more of the Petrova's secrets and you could do something for me." She concluded with a soft smile.

Smirking Klaus replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, love, but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free." He informed her.

"Well, then, I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler anymore than you'll get a shot with Grace." She shrugged her shoulder as he looked down at her for a long couple of seconds before turning about to leave the room when she spoke again. "Do you wanna know why I like that painting?" She motioned over to the canvas of the two people, one dark and one light both surrounded by the deep dark forest.

Turning back to her he answered. "Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul." He shrugged his shoulders glancing over at it.

Hayley took a couple of steps towards him gazing up into his light eyes. "I saw how twisted it really is. How exposed and how you truly feel." The wolf bite her bottom lip gently before adding. "And maybe I can relate."

The Original continued to look at her before giving her an ultimatum. "So what's it gonna be? Going? Or staying?" He questioned looking deeply into her eyes moving so close to her face he could feel her breathing increase.

Licking her lips she replied. "You like to be in control. You tell me." That was it for Klaus, he was in dire need of some comfort and companionship since losing the loving smile of the woman he had been chasing for two years and Hayley seemed to remind him of his brunette all too much, without the wolf teeth and the heart beat.

Softly he brushed his hand over her cheek feeling the heat of her skin against his hand before suddenly grabbing her and pulling her towards him with a great deal of strength making a grin spread across her face. They began to kiss heatedly removing clothes with the flick of a wrist before he shoved her against the coffee table looking down at her.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house Grace was still up on the high table dancing running her fingers through her thick tresses as she poured alcohol into a human girls mouth giggling as she glanced across to see Elena and Stefan dancing together whilst Caroline was pouring them all drinks.<p>

Cocking an eye brow she jumped down off the table and walked through the heavy crowd with no trouble to be standing there in front of them watching them. "Look who finally joined the party." She announced in a comical voice.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist. "Why? You wanna join our little party over here? Bored of your new friends already?" He teased as she scoffed grabbing a bottle of vodka from the table that had been abandoned. "I wonder what Damon is gonna think about all of this..." He wondered ambiguously.

"My guess is that he wouldn't mind all that much." She shrugged her shoulders gently earning a look from the vampires in front of her. "You all have a good time, alright?" She told them before turning around walking back into the crowd spotting the door opening to reveal the Sheriff walking in looking surprised. "Sheriff." She announced wandering over.

"Grace. What's going on in here?" The Sheriff looked appalled as she looked around at all the cheerleaders drinking and dancing clumsily.

The small brunette gave her a lopsided smile as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Just some underage drinking and drug use." She answered as if it was nothing, Liz's eyes widened at her words as she scanned the room for one of the Salvatore. "If you're looking for Damon, he isn't here and Stefan is too busy grinding up and down against my sister to even care about anything. Is there anything I can help with?" She offered her with a sly, cocky smile.

"I'm shutting this down right now." The Sheriff informed the younger vampire pushing past her, this certainly wasn't the Grace that she remembered from when she was only small, this was a heartless monster. Rolling her eyes the vampire zipped to be standing in front of her trying to stay level-headed. "Grace, move now." She told her.

Before Liz knew it the young girl had snatched her trusty revolver from her hip holster firing into the air three times turning the room around them into sheer chaos, teenagers screaming and running around them in panic, it was a good distraction for Grace to finally get away, dropping the gun to the ground she zipped out the back door.

"Mom!" Caroline ran over to her holding her. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" She questioned fear in her eyes, if Grace wanted to kill someone she'd do it straight out and not mess around with guns.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need to get everyone under control." Liz replied as she looked around at all the fearful teenagers who were looking around the room for the gunman. "You need to find Grace." She told the three who just nodded looking at each other nervously.

* * *

><p>The three vampires immediately started searching for the reckless young vampire that was running around the forest somewhere. "Grace!" Caroline called a large amount of anger in her voice. "Grace!? Where the hell is she?" She spat looking around trying to use her supernatural-senses to hear where she could be.<p>

"Right where she wants us to be." Stefan trailed behind her holding his girlfriends hand. "This is completely calculated. She drew all those people to the house, waited for an opportunity to distract us, and now she's free." He announced with a frown on his face.

"I can't believe she's doing this. I mean, she could have hurt my mom." Caroline whispered shaking her head, the Grace she knew would never hurt anyone, especially a parent because she even deep down in her emotionless soul knew what it was like to lose someone of such importance.

"Let's just be thankful that she didn't." Elena replied as she followed trying to listen for her sister but she knew how sneaky her sister could be. "We should split up, we might have more chance of finding her if we're looking in separate areas, you know?" They both nodded. "We just have to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Alright. That's a good idea." Stefan nodded his head as they all stopped waiting for orders. "Caroline you head back to the house incase she goes there, Elena keep searching the woods and I'll check the road." He told them both as they nodded. "If you see her, don't hesitate. Just snap her neck, got it?"

* * *

><p>Back over at the party everything was just beginning to calm down, Sheriff Forbes was doing her rounds whilst speaking with her deputies. Damon and Rebekah walked in through the back door looking around slightly confused before shaking it off. The younger vampire grabbed a bottle of bourbon from a scared teens hand. "Thank you." He continued to walk before looking back at the blonde who was following him. "Will you please just take a hint and leave me alone?"<p>

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest resisting the need to pout before she replied sharply to him. "What are you hiding?" She questioned. "I know you knew that vampire." She added trying to catch up with him but he turned suddenly.

"I know a lot of dead people."

"You killed him to prevent me from finding Fayth to keep me from getting the cure." She accused a hard look coming over her face, she hated that this cure was in such high demand, all she wanted was to be human, but everyone else had a use for it.

"Do you really want the cure?" Damon quizzed looking at her confused, he didn't understand why anyone would want to be human especially someone as powerful as the blonde Original. "I mean really?" She didn't respond. "Look. Let me give you a little advice." He continued to lead her through the party that had died down he pointed towards a small group of teenage girls that were sitting together drinking and smiling trying to get over what had happened. "See these girls? They look happy, now. In five years, they're gonna settle for a mediocre start-husband and a mind-numbing career, and about that time, they're gonna realise something you're never gonna have to learn."

Crossing her arms over her chest Rebekah replied. "And what would that be?"

"Life sucks when you're ordinary." Damon replied quickly narrowing his icy-blue orbs as she continued to listen to him. "And what makes you exactly not like them? You're a vampire." He lowered his voice. "You take that cure, become human, well, you're no one, nothing. Trust me. Losing this cure is the best damn thing that ever happened to you."

He turned around leaving the blonde looking there troubled and torn by what the younger vampire had told her, he continued walking until he was sidetracked by Sheriff Forbes. "Damon, you have to get Grace under control. She can't keep doing things like this." She motioned to around the room, he creased his eye brows. "Get her to calm down or I'll be forced to take action."

"Take action?" Damon looked at her and the Sheriff nodded once more. "C'mon, she's a teenage girl, I can look after her." His phone buzzed in his pocket, reaching inside and dragging it out he saw he had a message from Stefan, it read: 'Grace's AWOL. Need help.' His eyes widened. "I'll deal with this Liz. She won't cause anymore trouble."

* * *

><p>Over at the Mikaelson mansion in the master bedroom Hayley was sitting on the edge of the comfortable king sized bed fastening her bra making sure it was on right. "Running away, little wolf?" His deep grumble came from behind her on the bed, she only smiled continuing to leave until she felt his warm hand on her shoulder to see the odd-shaped birthmark there. "What?"<p>

"That mark." Klaus muttered inspecting it closer. "I've seen it before." He informed her a heavy frown on his face,s he nodded her head explaining it was just a birthmark before rolling her eyes. "In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline – a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana." He told her.

Hayley felt her stomach clench as she stood up to face him an overly serious look on her face. "Don't lie to me – not about this."

"I wouldn't dare." Klaus replied shaking his head as he sat up straight. "Matters of family are sacred." He added as she leaned forward wanting to know more, but they were interrupted by voice from the doorway.

"Well, isn't this a surprised." Her emotionless voice was right there, Klaus glanced over to see the small brunette standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "I came over to see if you wanted to seek my forgiveness for what you did and said earlier but I see that you found comfort with someone else." She smirked looking over to Hayley.

"Grace, love-" He tried as he stood up a thin white sheet draped around his waist as he took a step towards her.

Scoffing loud she shrugged. "You know, Niklaus, it's interesting that you picked the she-wolf." She nodded over towards the other brunette. "I mean, it's eery the resemblance she holds to me, don't you think?" He remained quiet. "Does she feel like me too?" She looked up at him. "Does she smell like me? All sweet and cinnamon?" Still he never said a word. "Does she _taste_ like me?"

Klaus stuttered to speak. "D-Darling..."

"Well I hope that you had fun, he is rather good in the sack, isn't he." Grace turned looking over at Hayley who remained quiet with a hard look on her face. "But if you think that he chose you for any other reason than that you're brunette and petite, then you're just fooling yourself." She told her before turning around about to leave the room, but Hayley spoke up which made her stop.

"You can't have everything." She told her firmly a dark look in her eyes, Niklaus took a step towards Grace whom growled and turned around. "You shouldn't be allowed to have everything and play two people against one another." Hayley hissed at her before suddenly the other brunette went hurdling towards her slamming her back against the wall looking darkly into her eyes as she clenched her hand around the wolf's throat.

"You really picked the worst time to insult me, wolf." Grace hissed as she tightened her grip making her choke. "And if you're dense enough to think that I chose this life then you're wrong." She launched her across the room stalking towards her when suddenly the Original moved to be blocking her path. "You've got to be kidding me." She hissed before rolling her eyes he was just staring down at her. "She isn't worth it anyway." She hissed before turning and walking towards the door a smile creeping across her face. "Have fun with your, _wolf_." She announced before zipping from the room.

* * *

><p>Elena continued to search the woods calling out for her sister again and again. "Grace? Grace!?" She hollered. "Listen, we're not mad, we want to help you! Please let us help you!" There was a rustling behind her, she turned quickly her eyes turning wide. "Grace? Is that you?" She questioned when a figured walked through the brush an emotionless look on her face. "Thank God. We've been looking for you everywhere."<p>

"Well, you found me." She replied in a soft voice as she looked at her sister. "You know this is the first time we've spoken and haven't been trying to kill each other?" She nodded her head as she leaned back against the thick tree. "I mean, it's not like you don't deserve it, you are the main reason I'm like _this_." She motioned to herself. "But I'm not going to fight with you Elena, that's too easy."

"Don't be like this?"

"Like what? Brutally honest?" She tilted her head to the side. "No, hurting you physically would be too easy, seeing the pain in your eyes when you know that I'm actually right is all that I need, sister." She informed her licking her lips slowly as she watched her taller sister take a step back. "Why are you even here? To come find me? Save me from myself? Get rid of the guilt inside of you?"

"Stop."

"Or what? What are you going to do, Elena?" She questioned a hard tone to her voice when suddenly her sister launched herself at her slamming her back against a tree, Grace growled and spun her around throwing her to the floor carelessly growling at her. "Oh, so this is how it's gonna be?" She questioned as Elena launched herself at her again engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

They were both standing facing each other growling deeply in their chests, raising hard as they breathed out. "Alaric didn't train you. You're not gonna win this, Grace." Elena threatened trying to keep her voice tough.

"True. Alaric didn't train me, but Klaus didn't train you." She zipped her across the small clearing hitting a tree hard, Elena was dazed for a second and when she looked up she saw Grace standing there with a stake, she raised it above her head when suddenly someone tackled her to the ground into the wet leaves and a loud thud. "Hey! Let go!" She ordered looking up surprised to see Damon straddling her waist pinning her to the ground.

"I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on." He growled down at her continuing to keep her still. "Stefan, take Elena and go. I'll take care of Grace." He told him as she struggled under him, snarling and snapping her jaws threateningly.

* * *

><p>A little while later at the Salvatore boarding house Stefan was leading his girlfriend back into the house as they saw that Caroline was sitting in front of the fire speaking on her phone to Tyler, they both frowned as they listened. "Hey, Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you." She finished before hanging up, her phone suddenly started vibrated.<p>

Excitedly she looked down at her phone to see that she had a message from her only remaining human friend, Matt, frowning she clicked it open and it read: 'Meet me at Tyler's house'. Disappointment hit her as she stood up surprised to see Elena and Stefan standing there behind her. "Oh, I was just heading out... Did you find-"

"Yeah, we did." Stefan answered as he rubbed Elena's arm gently, the blonde took the hint that they needed some privacy, giving them a curt nod she skirted around them walking through the front door shutting it behind her. "How about you?" The younger Salvatore glanced over to his girlfriend who had taken a seat in front of the fire. "Elena? Are you alright?"

"You mean besides the fact that my sister tried to kill me?" Elena whispered as she felt her boyfriend join her placing his arm around her as she felt tears trickle down her cheek. "I'm not sure what hurt more. Her words, or her actions." She whispered as he pulled her closer to him, making her sit on his lap as she sobbed.

"Look, it's not her. You have to remember that. With her emotions off, she's the worst version of herself. She doesn't have a that little voice which tells her something is wrong. I know it's hard to understand and I'm not saying what she did was right, but-"

"I get it. I deserve it after everything I've done. I mean, this is my fault." She let more tears pour down her cheeks, Stefan went to give her more comforting words, but she shook her head to stop him. "So how do we get her back? Or what if we can't? Why would she chose to turn her emotions back on? To come back to a life like this?" She whispered shaking her head.

"Grace always had this unique ability to see the good in anyone, now I'm not sure whether that had something to do with her mind-reading or it was just who she was as a person, but she was good at it." Stefan informed her and Elena laughed gently in remembrance. "So now, I think that means that we can't give up on her either. No mater how hard it gets." He whispered and she kissed his lips sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Damon was rifling through a small wooden chest filled with sentimental pieces of papers and photographs as his girlfriend sat there on the bed behind him letting out a heavy sigh she questioned. "How much longer am I supposed to sit here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Well, I'm not big on goal-setting, but let's just imagine a time when you don't wanna kill your sister." He replied sharply as he continued to search for something in his box as he heard a loud scoff from behind him, glancing over his shoulder quickly he just continued to explore his old chest.

"Are you judging me? Please. How many times have you tried to kill Stefan? Isn't that like Sunday brunch for you two?" She narrowed her eyes as he glanced at her over his shoulder a soft smirk on his lips. "What is that?" She took a couple of steps towards him looking down into the box.

"One of life's many mysteries." He smirked as he looked down at a picture of him and the dying vampire he had put out of his misery only a couple of hours ago. "Grace, look-"

"Don't." She hissed as she turned back around sitting on the bed resisting to pout. "Every time someone starts with 'Grace,' I get some stupid lecture. Everyone just needs to stop telling me that I need to feel. I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing." She told him looking up at him with those same sparkling eyes he fell in love with long ago.

"You don't want to be like this."

"Then how should I be?" She questioned shaking her head. "Should I go back to being the scared little girl who hid behind you and cried? Or should I stay this new, strong woman?" She questioned standing up looking at him licking her lips once more. "For the longest time we've struggled with just begin us because something was always in the way. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I don't care." She ran her hand down his firm chest grabbing his v-neck shirt and pulling her closer to him. "This is what we've always wanted. You like me better like this. Admit it."

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside of the Lockwood mansion, the blonde vampire climbed out and walked up the porch opening the large front door, she went to walk inside, but was stopped by a barrier, frowning she called out. "Matt?"<p>

"Care?" He replied as he walked down the hall holding a single piece of paper in his hand before looking up at his friend, she asked him why she couldn't enter and he replied simply. "Come in." She walked in slowly surprised to see that the Donovan had control on whom could come in and out of the Lockwood mansion. "Tyler sent me this package in the mail." He extended the piece of paper in his hand towards her. "This is for you."

Timidly the blonde reached out taking the sheet of paper looking down to see her boyfriends messy handwriting scribbled on it. It read: 'Dear Care, I miss you more than I can put into words, but I know as long as Klaus is alive, I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me, and you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. I will always love you.' She felt her heart stuttered as she finished reading, turning it over to see if anything else was written, there wasn't.

"He's not coming back." She whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks, Matt was quick to embrace her kindly holding her whilst she poured her heart out.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house Stefan tucked his girlfriend into bed stroking her hair softly as his phone began to vibrate on the desk, zipping over he glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Sheriff Forbes. Everything ok?" He questioned.<p>

"No. we have a bigger problem."

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore was driving whilst his girlfriend was powdering his neck with butterfly kisses, he smirked as he stroked her hair loving. "If you're not careful I'm going to crash." He muttered not really caring it was just nice to have her back with him again, his phone was vibrating on the dash, she leaned over and handed it to him. "Hey."<p>

"Where the hell are you?" His younger brother hissed out at him.

"Out for a drive. I needed some space. It's not me, it's you." He listened some reasons as he girlfriend smirked from across the car crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we got a little problem. You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? The sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood bank thefts within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Grace, and it's not us." Stefan announced as the raven-black haired vampire looked over at his girlfriend who shrugged.

"Ok, so..."

"I think Silas followed us back from that Island. He hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts." He concluded as he leaned against the door frame.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood to Scooby-Doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down until I get back, and I'll be in touch, brother." He hung up throwing his phone into his girlfriends lap who just smiled back at him.

"He's gonna hate you for that." She muttered as she scrolled through his phone not really caring about his privacy and it wasn't as if he was hiding something anyway. He only shrugged his shoulders telling her that emotions were useless which she couldn't help but agree. "So where are we going?" She questioned.

Reaching up into the sun visor he pulled out the picture of himself and the vampire that had been killed by a werewolf bite. "A little while ago I promise to show you the world, Gilbert. I'm gonna start with the city that never sleeps." He informed her as her eyes lit up in excitement and surprise. "New York."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So here we go, I'm so sorry it took so long, I really don't like making you wake, but you know how life can be sometimes, it can take over, but I am beginning to get back on track with writing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't hate Grace with no humanity, I tried to make her as fun and likeable as possible but she has to have a sense of carelessness and threat to her to make her different from original Grace. So Drace are going to New York, it's nice to see them going on a road trip again, oh and let's not forget the Hayley and Grace fight as well**

**How do you think everything is dealing with this new Grace? How do you like this new Grace? I know a few of you were looking forward to it and looking forward to a Grelena fight, so what did you think of that? Tell me in a review, I'm always eager to read what you think.**

**If you wanna check out my tumblr for updates, sneak previews, pictures of Klace/Drace, other things I put up there, or to ask me any questions that you have then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com**

**Oh another note, I have uploaded a new story named A Light in the Dark, feel free to check it out, it's a Klaus/OC which I know a lot of you have been asking for, so I finally uploaded the first chapter and I'm going to update again soon hopefully :)**

**Answers and responses below :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ChristianAguileraFan – Thank you so much, that is a really lovely thing for you to say, here's an update, I hope you enjoy :)<strong>

**Nicole – I agree with you, I think it's the same for everyone, Drace are pure and light but there is always that dark little bit of love for Klace too :') I'm working on the Brace, Koace, Grayler and Gilbovan pictures of polyvore. Also there was a Grelena fight, so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter #Drace road trip!**

**Selinacoral – I hope this was epic enough for you :)**

**mfmxxx – I think the fight was Grace putting Elena in her place, it really showed them who was boss and what they were willing to do and there will most probably be a Grebekah friendship growling soon**

**Ghostwriter – Wow, had to read it in three chunks? That's amazing :') This is a long story I'm pleasantly surprised :)**

**melissa2005 – Trust me, I don't want her to hurt her friends anymore than you do, if I can find a way around it I will, it doesn't seem far for the girl to have anymore guilt on her conscience**

**kitskat – Bitch did some real damage to Elena :) I hope you did like her without her emotions, she had some good one liners which I was quite proud of :') I'm going to try to keep her from hurting Klaus and Damon as little as possible, but she has no humanity so she doesn't really care for anyone else's feelings :)**

**Guest 5 – I have an idea what I am going to do with Grace turning her humanity back on, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Jane R. Doe – Thank you ;)**

**i3elijah – I think having everyone shouting at Elena for Grace turning her emotions off would just push her to turn her emotions off and no one wants that, but we did get to see Grace let her hair down and have some fun finally, it's been much needed**

**PattyFleur87 – I'm glad you liked it :) And by the end of this season we will have Grace's final decision on Damon and Klaus, finally ;)**

**Mia Salvatore – Aww thank you :') I'm glad that you liked it and the Drace and Klace scenes, it was a little different this time for Klaus being there for her just because he was a little busy with Hayley and there was a small Grelena fight where Elena got her ass kicked :') xx**

**Vampirefan10 – Thank you so much, that's really sweet of you to say :) Elena did get her ass kicked :')**

**ddluzelle – I'm really glad that you liked this chapter, that's very sweet of you :)**

**Thenchick – Team Grace! Woo! :') I don't blame Bonnie for what happened to Jeremy, he wanted to help get the cure for his sister and anyone else who wanted it, what happened to him was just really unfortunate**

**DevilInWhite – No, no only one of them turned it off, only Grace :) Elena is choosing to deal with it with the help of Stefan but Grace's turning it off was invoked by the sire-bond :) I hope that clears things up for you**

**Emily3 – Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**winxgirl1997 – Here's an update :)**

**xxxRena – I feel bad for Gracie too, but she looks like she's dealing with it just fine and don't worry she punched Elena for you ;) I think she beginning to see the error of her ways now that she's beginning to deal with everything, I would loved to have found another way or leave out the Hayley/Klaus part but it was kinda part of the Grace thing.**

**Nicole – Those are some really good ideas, to have Klace having the baby and maybe I'll make another story around that because I like the idea of a pregnancy being developed around these two people who aren't meant to work, but could easily be a fairytale couple, but for this story it's a Damon/OC, so it's not gonna happen this time :) xxx**

**Nymartian – She did indeed turn her emotions off, I think she's gonna be more witty and probably more bitchy than Elena was, sure :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Really? You were crying? That's really sweet :') I'm kinda glad that my story had turn peoples emotions like that and I'm glad that my descriptions are getting better**

**susl – There was a little of Klace in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed that :)**

**Guest – I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Whitttyyy76 – That is a thought and she kinda almost did kill Elena, but Damon stepped in being the knight in shining armour :) I'm glad that you found her reasons for turning it off to be justifiable, you seem to be very understanding when it comes to Grace :') Drace is life, I like that, it's really sweet :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares – Well here it is :)**

**grapejuice101 – I hope this was intense enough :)**

**David Fishwick – I don't think Grace is that dangerous, I mean she can be handled because she's young so that's good, he did tell her to turn it off as a way of helping her despite what other people think he just didn't want her to suffer :) Elena does she have her humanity, she just knows she can't be that kind of girl anymore, her life has changed and she has to change with it and Elena blamed Grace because she had to find some to blame to make herself feel better, it was the way she dealt with it.**

**jmllei – Haha, well there was a Grace and Elena fight so I hope you enjoyed that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	83. Because the Night

Twisted Love

Season Four

Because the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or story line, I only own Grace :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York City, 1977<strong>_

_A young couple were walking hand in hand down a peaceful street in the dead of night. It seemed that they were just returning home from a nice dinner or a good dance at a club either way they were speaking fondly about their night out on the town. _

"_You were right." The curly-haired brunette woman announced with a grateful grin on her face as she linked her arm through his moving closer to him on the chilly New York night._

_The dark-haired gentleman replied. "I told you." In an amusing cocky way which made a loving smile pull over her lips as he pulled her closer, it was clear that these two were deeply in love but about to run into the worst night of their lives as they continued to make their way home to their safe beds._

_The woman laughed gently as she replied. "It was really good." Obviously she was very thankful to him for introducing her to their new place that she hadn't discovered before._

"_Yeah?" He glanced down at her looking into her hazel green eyes. "I'm glad you liked it." He nodded his head curly locks falling over his forehead as she reached up and swept his thick hair away for him, she replied to him that she was glad that he invited her to wherever they had been and he answered. "Do it again next weekend?"_

_Moving her hair over her shoulder teasingly she replied. "If you're lucky." With the added smirk which drove him wild, both their flirting was washed away by seeing a body lying face ground on the floor not moving at all, not even breathing. "Oh God." She whispered covering her mouth with her hand. "Is he... Do you think he's dead?"_

"_I don't know." The male replied unsurely as he took a nervous step towards the lifeless body on the floor before turning back to the woman who he had been courting. "Stay here." He told her as he looked back to see that the pavement was empty, no sign that a body had ever been there, he was startled and surprised by this._

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his date screech from behind him, turning abruptly he saw her laying on the ground now, he launching himself towards her as quick as he legs could carry him kneeling beside her to see that her neck was wounded and bloody. He was startled once again by the sound of a falling object as he turned around and raised to his feet he saw that there was no one there._

_In the cold silence of the night the sound of boots came from behind him, turning he saw that someone was dwelling in the shadows. "You're that serial killer, aren't you? The Son of Sam?" He whispered obviously now knowing his fate as he watched a handsome, raven-black haired man step into view, crimson red blood streaking down his chin and his dazzling icy blue orbs sparkling under the moonlight._

_It was Damon. "Son of Giuseppe, but close enough." He smirked before zipping towards him and gnawing into his neck with his deadly fangs, when the vampire was finally satisfied he dropped the body to the ground next to his date, looking at both of them before turning around nonchalantly and walking away with no hint of remorse on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, Present<strong>

The streets were completely packed with workers and commuters as both Grace and Damon made their way through the amazing city. Damon was holding a tone of bags, obviously he had chosen to spoiler his lover a little too much but he was just happy that she was enjoying the finer things in life, it wasn't exactly how he'd imagine they'd be travelling the world, but at least they were together and he could keep an eye on her better.

"Anywhere else you feel like going, Gracie?" He glanced over at her as she elegantly dodge between the busy people, he followed her just as easy as she touched eagerly at the items the street vendors were selling. "Sweetheart?"

The petite brunette cleared her throat as she gazed up at him. "I don't think you dragged me all the way to New York to lavish me in expensive clothing and tell me how wonderful I look, did you?" She gave him a suspicious look as they stopped in the middle of the busy pavement looking at each other trying to find a tell.

"Perhaps, but mostly I brought you to New York because in a matter of three days you managed to piss of everyone in Mystic Falls including Klaus which I thought was basically impossible when it came to you..." He replied as she smirked crossing her arms over her chest still looking up at him. "I figured that's a little more difficult to do in a city of millions."

Shrugging her shoulders she replied casually. "I was hungry."

Moving closer to her he leaned down closer to her face and corrected her firmly. "You were reckless. You know that Sheriff Forbes told me that if I didn't help get your attitude into check she would have to 'take action' that isn't a good thing, Grace. I'm not gonna tell you what you can and can't do, but I think it's good that we're here, gives Mystic Falls some time to cool off." He nodded his head.

"I wasn't reckless, I'm emotionless." She pointed to her face to show no hint of anything, no turning up of her lip into a smile, no glimmer of anything in her eyes, nothing that reminded him of the Grace he had before. "And I'm not afraid of the Sheriff and her Deputies." She narrowed her chocolate-brown orbs. "I can look after myself."

Sighing heavily the older vampire looked deeply into her eyes that were filled with determination. "Look, all that matters is that when I lived here, I fed like crazy and had a blast and went undetected for years." He informed her as a smirk pulled over her lips, it all seemed too easy Damon spoiling her with money and clothes and actual fun.

"So... We're just here to have fun?" She glanced up at him trying to read the truth off of his face, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the catch?" She frowned as she tried to read his mind but there was nothing there, only white noise she creased her eye brows once more. "Why can't I read your mind."

"Oh, you are a crafty little telepath." He moved towards her smirking as she growled back at him. "It's a good thing I called in a favour from one of my witches so that you could go rummaging around up here." He tapped his temple two times as she gritted her teeth. "I knew you wouldn't care about privacy anymore." The older vampire looked at her intensely. "Listen, Gracie, there is no catch. Look, you wanted out, I got you out. You wanted to feed, I brought you to a city-sized-all-you-can-eat buffet." He motioned to the people around them. "That's the beauty of New York – there's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed." Soon a smiled pulled over his girlfriends face. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch." He offered.

* * *

><p>After the older Salvatore and his girlfriend split up for some alone time he finally decided to answer the incessant calls from his little brother. After explaining what was going on with him and Grace it left Stefan in shock as he said. "What do you mean you took her to New York?" He hissed, she was reckless and emotionless and wouldn't care if she hurt anyone in public.<p>

"And that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the hone the first twenty time you called." Damon answered as he leaned casually against a wall stuffing his hand in his pocket. "I'm just doing what you told me to do, spoil her, taking her to New York and spending a tone of money _is_ spoiling her. I'm keep her on my team, remember?"

Sighing heavily the younger brother began to regret telling him now, it was just letting Grace know that she would get away with murder quite literally. "Where is she now?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the couch leaning over to pour himself a bourbon.

"Out exploring." Damon answered vaguely as he glanced around the streets to see no signs of Grace or mayhem, they must have meant she was behaving for once. "Maybe she's eating a hot dog... vendor." He smirked as he pushed up off the wall and began to walk down the basically empty street once more.

Narrowing his eyes Stefan replied. "So I take it your search for Fayth and Katherine is off?" He assumed, if he was going to running around New York spoiling Grace and having fun then he didn't have anytime to be looking for the Petrova sisters.

"Relax, man." The raven-black haired vampire answered rolling his eyes again. "This little joyride is actually a cure hunt." He dug out the picture of himself and Will from way back in the 70s as he arrived in from of a small bar named 'Billy's' it looked a little rough around the edges but would be fine. "That vampire that Fayth sent after Hayley was a friend of mine. He lived in the city. Will go vampires fake identities, and I'm sure that those bitches were one of his clients." He informed him.

Creasing his eye brows Stefan was actually quite impressed with his older brothers detection work. "And Grace is okay with this little field trip? Just yesterday she was living the vampire high life. She's already made it pretty damn clear that she doesn't want the cure and now without humanity-"

"I didn't tell her, Stefan. She has no idea." Damon interrupted his train of thought as he leaned casually against the wall. "And she can't do her little telepath ju-ju on me either, I called in a favour from a witch I know to put a protection spell on me to stop her from rummaging around in my head, I didn't want to make it too easy for her." He informed him.

"Damon, if she finds out you're still looking for it, she'll bolt." He reminded him in a low voice watching as his lovely girlfriend walked into the room opposite from him carrying a black-bag filled with empty cups from the party, he gave her a lopsided smile as she continued to clean the messy room, that's how she was choosing to deal with everything.

"I'm aware of that, Stefan." His brother replied sharply, of course he knew what his girlfriend would do. "What I'm hoping is that she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it." He shrugged a little.

"Don't underestimate her. We did and look what happened..." Stefan sighed as he rubbed Elena's shoulder lightly making her look down at the floor for a long couple of seconds and then returning to the cleaning which was helping keep her mind off everything.

Scoffing the icy-blue eyed vampire answered. "If I can handle you when you flipped your switch, I think I can handle her. Trust me." He replied sharply, Grace was a bit more tactful that his brother was but he was sure that he would be able to handle any of her killings or mood swings.

"Listen to me." The hazel green-eyed vampire ordered in a low voice. "She is ruthless without her humanity. The cure... The cure if the fastest way to get it back." He informed him as Elena looked over creasing her eye brows, her sister didn't want the cure and they were going to force feed it to her.

"Just be a good brother and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me and let me do my thing." He told him in a firm voice as he turned around and saw his lovely brunette standing there in a completely new outfit and a cocky grin on her face as he looked up and down her exposed body in the little short-shorts and loose-fitting top. "You've got an immortal named Silas to deal with, remember?" He hung up quickly looking his girlfriend up and down. "Look at you." He whistled low.

"You like?" She giggled a little as she walked towards him running her fingers through her hair and he nodded his head. "What about this?" She held out his arm for him to reveal a beautiful little tattoo on her wrist, an infinity sign in a bold black. "I couldn't resist." She informed him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Damon..." She whispered as he moved down to her throat.

"I think it's almost as beautiful as you are." He smirked as he nip at her ear lobe, she clutched onto his shirt before he moved away walking back down the street towards the small dive bar, she let out a heavy sigh before turning around to follow him, skipping to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Through to the almost destroyed parlour room of the Salvatore boarding house the blonde vampire was talking to Elena about her twin, it was hard to protect someone who was doing such awful things. Finding a half empty cup Caroline looked down at before shrugging and finishing it off before throwing it in the bin she was holding. "Desperate times, I take it?" A British voice came from the doorway.

Elena turned narrowing her eyes, if she blamed anyone else apart from her for her twin having no humanity then it was him, he had been the one with the sire-bond to her and he told her to turn it off. "What are you doing here?" She growled crossing her arms over her chest with a heavy frown on her face.

"Not judging you, for starters..." The Original answered as he glanced over at the blonde who was just glaring back at him, she hated him for two reason, 1) making Tyler leave her because of his damn ego and vengeance plans 2) being one of the reasons that Grace turned off her humanity and became a complete bitch. "Although if you are determined to get drunk, I'd suggest something a little more sanitary?"

Caroline was glaring back at him through stoney silvery orbs as she brought another plastic red cup up to her lips and drank from it to prove that she didn't have to listen to him. "Well, then. You showed me." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest watching them both as they continued to clean.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth?" Caroline hissed out at him, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest when she thought of her hybrid out there alone and her not able to be with him. "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or are there still some hopes and dream you wanna crush around here? I mean because if Klaus can't be happy with a girl who clearly doesn't want him then no one can, right?" She spat back at him.

Resisting to growl he just shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" He tilted his head to the side watching her face fall, if she knew where he was, which she didn't she most certainly wouldn't tell him and would be out finding him for herself.

"I know where he's _not_ – with me." The blonde answered as her voice broke a little trying to keep her composer as she glanced over at her friend who was watching her with a sad look on her face. "And he gave Matt the deed tot he house, so he's gone for good." Her voice became breathy and mournful.

Taking a step further into the room he was surprised when the Gilbert twin took a step to be standing protectively in front of Caroline a hard look on her face. "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away." He warned in a low voice as the blonde scoffed loudly.

"Oh I can, and I do. I hate you for so many reasons, but I hate you for that the most. Oh, and as soon as Grace is back to normal she'll hate you just as much as I do. I can promise you that." Caroline told him as a threat as he growled back. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiralling, so go away." She ordered as she turned around continuing to tidy.

Just behind them the younger Salvatore entered the room his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the three of them. "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." He informed them both as they watched him with surprised eyes, this was the first they had heard of the mysterious man being in their home town.

* * *

><p>Over at Bonnie's house she was speaking with the great Silas who had revealed himself to her, but not shown her his true face, he was still shaped in Professor Shane's body, the witch wasn't sure if she was glad, betrayed or terrified, but she knew she had to get Jeremy back one way or another and this would be the way to do it.<p>

They were both sitting across from each other in her welcoming living room. "Okay. C'mon. Take a deep breath." He inhaled deeply closing his eye for a second before looking back at her beginning the countdown. "And 5, 4-"

"I can't do this." The young girl told him in a firm voice as she looked across at him, he told her to relax and trust him, but she couldn't she knew barely anything about him except what she had been told in stories and she didn't even know what he truly looked like under the face persona of Shane's body. "How can I trust you if you won't show me your real face? Don't you think it's a little creepy that you're appearing as my dead professor?"

Sighing heavily the mysterious man replied. "I told you that I'm Silas, I told you Shane died on the island. I'm trying to earn your trust." He reminded him her but she still wouldn't look up at him, if he ever wanted to be with his one true love again he would have to earn this witches trust. "Alright. Look. You invited me into your home, right? Why? Why'd you lie to your friends and tell them everything was fine? Why did you convince your dad that you needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? What am I doing here?"

Obviously this flustered and frustrated the young Bennett witch so she stood up quickly. "You're in my head. You're making me see things and do things-" She accused him in a hard voice as she went to walk away but her elbow was caught by him with a delicate touch.

Silas rose to his feet also looking across at her as he reached across and placed his hand on her shoulder, she didn't even flinch. "Hey, now. See? Look. I'm strong, but you're a witch, and I can't force you to do anything that you don't already want to do." He reminded her with the same puppy dog eyes as Shane had. "You care about Jeremy, right?"

Nodding the witch replied in a soft voice. "I do."

"Yeah. You were with him, and you promised to protect him, but you failed." He reminded her as she felt her stomach clench in a sickly feeling of guilt. "And now, in order to bring him back..."

"I need to get rid of the Other Side." She wanted him back more than anything, it wasn't right that he was the one that had to die, he was innocent in all of this, a victim of fate that he was one of the Five and seeing him die just broke her heart.

"You are descended from Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches of all time. Only you can complete the triangle and cast the spell." He reminded her but she still wasn't convinced, she knew that completely that triangle would mean finishing off Shane and Silas's handy work and that meant killing 12 witches.

"Completing the triangle means killing 12 people." She wasn't okay with that, as much as she wanted to see Jeremy alive again and see the Gilbert family had whole she wasn't sure she was ready to commit genocide, sighing she turned and walked away from him she couldn't deal with Silas at the moment.

"Twelve people you can bring back." He reminded her as she turned timidly to face him, he had a compassionate look on his face as he told her. "Bonnie, you can do this – for Jeremy." He nodded knowing that it would convince her to do it, knowing it was for the dead Gilbert and her ex-lover she would comply.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house the hybrid was pouring himself a drink as he looked across at the three vampires, the girls were giving him daggers, if looks could kill he'd be six-feet-under but Stefan had a different look on his face, if they were dealing with Silas then they would need someone as strong and capable as Klaus on their side.<p>

"So some blood went missing from a few hospital." He shrugged as he placed the lid back on the bourbon placing it on the side. "What about Grace? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" He smirked as he looked over at the younger Salvatore.

Elena gave him a warning growl obviously protective over her boyfriend. "It's not Grace." Stefan replied as he gave his girlfriend a warming smile, almost like a thanks for sticking up for him and she just gave him a lopsided smile back before glancing over at the Original with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it _was_ Silas." Klaus announced hypothetically as he sipped his bourbon once more. "I'm struggling to see how this affects me." He shrugged carelessly as they all looked at him.

"Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and he dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side." Stefan explained as a smirk pulled over the hybrids face from where he was standing opposite them all.

"How Shakespearian." He commented.

Rolling his eyes the older vampire decided to continue. "But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side." He informed him as the smile then washed off of the oldest supernaturals face.

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire." Caroline spoke up from where she had been silently glaring at him, so much hate burning in her eyes it almost hurt to look at the blonde. "I wonder how many of those you personally killed." She shrugged a little which set the hybrid into thinking. "Care yet?"

"My interest is piqued." He replied surely before glancing over at the Salvatore asking. "How do we stop him?"

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that what he's doing. We need to find him." Stefan finished looking between all of them as they nodded all very determined on saving their town and families.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

Back in the lively city of New York both Grace and Damon had decided to visit the rough-looking bar named Billy's. The younger vampire sneered as she looked around the dimly lit bar, when she thought about having fun with her boyfriend and drinking it wasn't in some run-down bar.

"Looks about right." The raven-black haired vampire announced from behind her as she glanced around to see it was almost empty, only a couple of people scattered around the room.

Sighing heavily the chocolate-brown haired girl replied. "I was promised hedonism." She almost pouted as he placed his hand on her hip gently, squeezing the bone glancing down at her as she looked back with her emotionless rich-brown orbs expectantly.

"Well, it's early." He answered glancing across at the cloak that was sitting on the wall showing that it was around noon. "Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight." Damon reminded her but she was more interested in the cleanliness of the place they were going to be staying in, looking at the people that were in there.

Running her finger tips over one of the tables she looked disgusted as she added. "Or soap."

"Easy, judgy." He slapped her teasingly on the rear making her smirk up at him. "Not everybody got some new clothes for her hot little body and that darling little tattoo to go with it." He smirked winking at her making her grin cockily. "Give it a couple of hours. This place will be crawling with more punked out nihilists than you can eat in a decade, trust me." He informed her as she asked him how he knew. "Because I spent most of the 70s here. The Factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high-profile, but Billy's – Billy's was the underground of the underground."

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_Up on the stage an unknown punk-rock back were jamming out and the crowd on the dance floor was enjoying them dancing wildly and drinking just as quick. Over in the corner of the room Damon threw two Ids on the table in front of Will, both of which were belonging to his two victims from earlier in the evening. "There you go."_

_Will was very pleased by the fact his friend had brought him two Ids, the raven-black haired vampire was certainly good at what he did. "Two for one. Rock 'n' roll." He commented in a smirk as he rocked his head gently to the deafening music on the stage._

"_That's, like, the third 5'7" brunette I've gotten for you, you're other favourite is 5'2" brunette which aren't that easy to come by, Billy boy. Are they the same client? Package deal?" He questioned._

"_Actually it is a package deal." Will replied as he dragged his long fingers through his messy locks looking up at the vampire. "They're runners. Some vampires need more identities than others. These two apparently need many." He shrugged his shoulders when suddenly there was a fight that was breaking out in the middle of the dance floor, two men shouting and pushing each other, the vampires face changed hungrily which alerted Will to the fight. "Hey. Be discreet." He reminded him._

"_I kill people and give you their Ids, you let me feed in your club." Damon then reminded him in a rough voice leaning close. "Discretion was never part of the deal." He smirked as the manager got up and walked through the door that read 'Private: Staff Only' Smirking the Salvatore made his way over to the argument._

_Quickly he grabbed the one with his back to him, taking his arm and snapping it uncomfortably as he covered his mouth, the other man turned away assuming that Damon was a bouncer, but little did he know that his fangs were about to be sunk into the mans neck, about to feed he was quickly stopped and turned to be looking down at a blonde woman. "Hey." She told him._

"_Lexi." He whispered, he hadn't seen her since 1942 when she had told him to stay away from Stefan and he had obliged because it was what was best for his brother._

_The beautiful blonde gave him a hard look. "You're gonna feed on him right here?" She looked around at all the people that were standing in the club that would see his feeding. "You're getting sloppy, Damon." She informed him crossing her arms over her chest whilst he stood there not quite believing that she was there._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, p<strong>**resent**

The petite brunette's eyes were wide as she looked at him surprised by the story she had heard. "You got Lexied?" She questioned but before he could answer his head was slammed down against the table that they were sitting at, the Gilbert jumped up shocked to see her blonde friend Rebekah standing there hand pressed against the Salvatore's head holding him firmly against the table.

"Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon." The Original scolded him in a hard voice as Grace watched them both confused. "I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon." She finally released him from her strong hold. "I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?" She shrugged her shoulders sneering over at him.

"Wait. What the hell are you talking about?" Grace demanded looking at them both who were just looking back at her, all this time he was following a lead when she thought he brought her here to have a good time and feed.

The blonde looked over at her friend rolling her eyes as she answered. "Damon's following a lead to the cure. I'm following him. Now as much as I like you and your banter Grace, notice how your name never came up." She announced smirking as she looked back down at the older Salvatore expecting an explanation.

"You're doing _what_?" The emotionless vampire growled from across the table, she was one bad sentence away from bolting off into New York on her own, Damon knew that he had to talk her down before it was too late and he ended up losing her.

With a rough edge to his voice he told the blonde sourly. "How does it feel to be wrong all the time?" He hissed before adding the fake plan to keep his girlfriend near him whilst he went around searching for a new lead. "I brought Grace here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamp Xanadu right now." He told her as he glanced over to the brunettes face to see it was calm once again, obviously she was buying it, or at least pretending to she was smart and even with her emotions Damon had trouble reading her.

"Right. So you drove seven hours to New York City?" The Original gave him a look that was unconvinced.

"Yes, and as I was explaining to Grace, before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history with this city has a particular resonance to her current situation." He glanced back at his girlfriend who was watching him with her eye brows creased. "When I had _my_ humanity off."

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_Just outside the club the two vampires could hear the loud bass of the punk music through the thin walls as they stood in the alley way, Lexi was leaning casually against the wall whilst the Salvatore was honing his senses to try to find his next meal. "That explains it. Your switch is flipped." The blonde announced shaking her head._

"_Ugh." Damon growled as he continued to try to listen. "Would you mind? I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling." He informed her in a hard voice as he stood in the middle of the alley way._

"_You're not even covering your tracks." She told him as if he didn't already know, he didn't want to cover his tracks because quite frankly he didn't care. "We heard about you all the way back in Mystic Falls." That was it for the Salvatore he knew that his brother must have been in on this somewhere, Saint Stefan had sent her._

"_So Stefan sent you?" He glanced over at her as she had a stoic look on her face. "Hmm. I thought we were on the 'off' part of our endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle." He mused before shaking his head a smirk on his lips, she sighed heavily as she took a couple of steps towards him._

_The blonde gave him a caring look. "Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me." She crossed her arms over her chest looking directly at him trying to read his expression. "So, why'd you flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?" She spoke his name like he was some kind of Superhero and he hated it._

"_'Leave it to Beaver.' The 50s bored me." He informed her shrugging her shoulders, obviously he was lying there was something deep down brooding within him and leaving it to Lexi she was going to find out what it was and fix him. Rolling his eyes the icy-blue eyed vampire began to walk away to find a meal but he was grabbed._

"_Well, it's the 70s now, and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed." She threatened in a low voice, rolling his eyes he told her he would take his chances obviously not caring even a little about the outcome of his life so she replied. "I won't. I promised Stefan that I would-" He was so sick about hearing about Stefan._

_Growling deep in his throat he hissed at her. "Look. You and Stefan have a thing. I get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He gets redeemed, you get you Florence Nightingale jollies. Well, I'm not him, and I don't want or need you." He spat out at her as she watched him, obviously he didn't understand how his little brother and her worked at all, she did it because she knew that it wasn't Stefan who was doing all the killing._

"_Too bad, because you got me." She growled back at him._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, present<strong>

Rebekah sneered as she listened to the story, if this was how Grace and Damon were planning on getting her humanity turned back on they didn't stand a chance. "Well, she sounds dreadful." She announced crossing her arms over her chest as she listened to the jet-black haired vampire tell his story, or at least the first part of it.

Rolling his eyes Damon replied jokingly. "She had a Mother Teresa complex."

Grace was sick of sitting around and listening to him spill his guts to her she wanted to be dancing and eating not listening, sighing heavily she assumed. "So let me guess. After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on, and that's exactly what you plan to do with me. Hmm." She tilted her head to the side cocking an eye brow.

Leaning close to her, brushing his lips against hers he answered. "You read the last page of the book first, too?" He smirked as she glared back mockingly at him. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Many drinks." He muttered as he walked towards the bar letting the blonde take his seat opposite the brunette who was admiring all the paraphernalia on the walls, she could feel anger swelling inside of her.

"So you really buy all this?" Rebekah questioned in a soft voice as she glanced over to the telepath who was just staring at the wall intensely.

Smirking a little she answered. "Not one bit." Obviously she wasn't as ditzy as she looked and she was using all of her new-found time not on dwelling on small things but planning outcomes, Rebekah was actually rather impressed. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh, sweetheart, we all know that, the way you planned Niklaus for a fool, that takes a special kind of person, although you were doing that before you turned your humanity off, it's just now you don't care about it." She informed her, the blonde was liking that the new Grace could be on her team and that way they would be able to find the cure on their own.

"Damon's like a dog with a bone. Stefan and Klaus are too..." She took a moment looking over at the Original. "The Salvatore's won't stop until they find the cure and Klaus just doesn't want the cure to be a threat to him so his best solution is shoving it down my throat, which I don't take too kindly too. "So I guess I'm gonna have to find it first."

Rebekah was liking this new reckless Grace. "You're planning them."

"No." She shook her head, she would never had turned on him if he wasn't trying to make her do something that she didn't want to do. "He's playing me. I'm just returning the favour." She answered coldly. "He started this war, I'm finishing it."

* * *

><p>Over at Whitmore College the three Mystic Falls vampires and Klaus decided it would be smart to go check out Shane's office, if they were going to get a lead to where the next massacre sight was going to be, all of them were searching through his things. Caroline was frustrated and asked. "What are we even looking for?"<p>

"Well, if Shane really was working for Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move." Stefan replied from where he was standing next to his girlfriend who was searching through a stack of papers.

"Where, on his evil villain to-do list?" The blonde quizzed from where she slammed another door closed, the hybrid just begin there was bothering her. "'steal blood, perform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning'?" She listed jokingly as she yanked another drawer open searching through.

Klaus rolled his eyes from where he was standing across the room. "Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." He tried to lighten the mood of the room, but it only earned him two looks from the girls from across the room, obviously they were in no mood to joke.

"Why is he necessary again?" Elena looked up at her boyfriend crossing her arms over her chest as she glared the hybrid down, Klaus knew there were so many ways he could get back at her at that moment, and God did he want to as payback for killing his brother but he refrained himself.

"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head-to-head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy." Stefan replied knowing that he had a good point, whoever this old vampire was he was going to be powerful and they would need all the help that they could get.

Smirking the hybrid added. "Besides, Stefan and I worked well together, or at least we did in the 20s." He looked at the younger Salvatore who was just glaring at him, that wasn't really a time he thought fondly of.

"Well, granted my emotions were off." Stefan argued shrugging his shoulders as he began to search through a stack of papers on the desk carefully looking at every piece of paper for some bit of information which might lead them forward.

"And that's why you were more fun, just as Damon is probably relishing in my Grace's emotionless company in New York. It's a bigger town she'd have more things to distract her with out there..." He nodded his head actually missing being able to see her, but also missing her humanity and her smile and the glint in her eyes.

"My brother knows what he is doing. I trust him to look after Grace between than anyone can." The younger Salvatore replied knowing that it would piss the hybrid off but not caring that was how he felt and it earned him an actual smile from his lovely girlfriend who appreciated for giving in to Klaus's games. "He knows her."

"Does he?" Klaus looked over at him with a faked surprised look on his face as they all looked back at him. "Then why was I the one that found her in the forest and why was I the one who knew where she was when the cure made her try to kill herself?" He looked at them all as they stayed quiet.

"That was the sire-bond." Caroline spat back at him as he growled down at her, rolling her eyes she interrupted him. "This is getting us anywhere. I think I found something." She picked up the large book she had been inspecting and carried it over to the large table in the corner of the room. "'Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts.' Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here." She pointed tot he large, intricate drawing of triangle which interested the others.

The younger Salvatore looked at the page opposite reading it aloud. "'In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It is rumoured that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle.'" He read as they listened.

Elena noticed something at the points to the triangles as she pointed to the pictures. "Humans – that was the council fire." She the moved her finger to the next point and whispered. "Demons..." She was stumped by that one as the blonde beside her scoffed loudly.

"Klaus's hybrid failure." Her friend muttered as she glared over at the hybrid who replied that he didn't think it was a failure with a hard look on his face before asking what the third one was. The blonde was horrified to see what the final group was left to massacre. "Oh, no." She whispered as everyone around her moved closer to see the answer to the question they were all asking.

* * *

><p>Over at the Bennett house the witch was listening as Silas explained that she would have to murder 12 witches in order to complete the Expression triangle, she wasn't happy about that, not that she would be okay killing any other kind of species, but she was already disliked in the witch community for using Expression and going against the spirits, so killing a group of them wasn't going to make them any happier.<p>

"You want me to kill witches?" Bonnie questioned from where she was standing in front of the roaring fire place, it wasn't even having to kill them but if she was going to be able to kill them was what was really worrying the witch, 12 against one didn't seem entirely fair and witches really knew how to gang-up on one another.

"We're been over this. It's temporary. They'll come back." He assured her, that was what Silas was playing on, the witches humanity being able to bring Jeremy back was his real go to knowing how much the witch wanted him back from the dead.

Bonnie sighed looking down for a moment before looking back up and asked. "What if I'm not strong enough." There was her self-doubt again, not being able to see how strong she truly was.

"You are strong enough." Silas told her in a firm but assuring voice, she glanced up at him through her light brown orbs. "Look, it won't be easy. Once they realise how strong you are, they'll channel each other one-by-one using spirit magic till they can strip you of Expression." He didn't want to sugar coat it for her, lead her to think that it was going to be easy, but he wasn't lying when he was telling her she was indeed strong enough. "You have to endure them until all 12 are linked as one." Then she could take them all down in one fell swoop.

Just at that moment the front door opened and closed again, obviously someone had returned home and it was probably her father. "Listen, your dad's here. We have to convince him." Silas raised from his seat opposite the young witch as Mayor Hopkins walked into the room frowning down at who he thought was Professor Shane, he didn't like or trust the man but he wanted his daughter to be ok again and that was all that was important to him.

"Hey." Rudy nodded warmly over at his lovely young daughter who smiled back warily. "How was the session?" He questioned.

Silas sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "To be honest, no that great." The mayor frowned from where he was stood. "The meditation isn't really working. Her magic's too strong." He explained which only made the town mayor more angry, this Professor had promised to cure his daughter and he was slacking.

Rudy hissed out. "You told me you could help her."

"Dad, it's – it's not his fault." Bonnie really hated lying to her father, but she knew that it was for the good of everything, if they could get the Other Side torn down then Silas would finally be gone and Jeremy would be back and that was all that she wanted, so if lying to her father was the price then she was willing to pay it.

"Not his fault?" The mayor growled looking over to his daughter surprised. "He's the one who taught you the magic, and how he can't control it." He reminded them in a tough voice as Silas explained he might have an idea, but Rudy was really in no mood to be listening to more ideas, he just wanted him gone and his daughter back. "I'm done listening to your ideas. I want you to get out of my house." He commanded.

Bonnie didn't know how dangerous this old mysterious shape shifter could be and didn't want her father to get hurt, he needed to back down. "Dad!"

"If we just call on the spirits-" Silas tried but it was no use the mayor had already made up his mind and he wanted the 'Professor' gone.

"I want you out of my house!" Rudy hollered glaring down at Shane who just stared back at him when suddenly Bonnie called out from across from them, her sudden outburst cause a reaction in the room making the glass in the windows to explode causing glass to fly across the room, both Silas and Rudy ducked. "What the hell is happening to her?" The mayor whispered as he looked at his daughter who was standing there a slightly angry look on her face.

"This happened to my wife." Silas spilled dribble about Shane's wife, he knew that mans every thought and memory he could construct a good lie if he needed to. "Expression consumed her. She had no control." He explained looking over at Rudy who was just looking back at his baby girl feeling so helpless.

Bonnie was looking back at him, stray pieces of glass sticking out of her raven-black waves of locks as she announced. "I need you to call mom. We need witches, a lot of them." She informed him.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

It was beginning to get late and finally Billy's was filling out with very tasty looking specimen, licking her lips the brunette was looking at the dancing crowd whilst her blonde friend sat beside her glancing lazily between her phone and the crowd clearly not that interested in the meal laid out in front of them.

Grace spotted her jet-black haired accomplice walking across the bar with a round of drinks in his hand as he slid them across to her and the Original. "Is this allowed?" She questioned as they both looked at her. "What would Lexi say?" Her voice was filled with fake shock as her boyfriend shot her a warning glance.

"Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again." Damon explained as he looked at the brunette who was just smirking back at him, she wasn't going to start falling for his crap about her wanting to have a good time and turn her emotions on by choice, she was too smart.

Rebekah rolled her icy-blue orbs. "Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too." She spat out looking at him, how she had heard about the endless stories of Stefan and his blonde best buddy going to concerts and having fun was just sickening to her.

"No." Damon scoffed shaking his head. "Wrong decade." They all clinked their shot glasses together before pounding the rough liquid straight down without a problem. "Lexi was not allowed to feed Stefan, but I didn't have that problem." He smirked as he looked down at his brunette who watched him suspiciously. "And neither do you anymore." He held out his hand for her and she took it as he lead her out onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist feeling the blonde following them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_Both the goody blonde and the bad boy was enjoying the heavy punk rock music, dancing around and having fun when a guy began to grind up against Lexi, she wasn't happy about that she turned him a hard look on her face. "Hey!" She growled._

_The raven-black haired vampire was quick to react grabbing the guy by his shirt and flashing the most terrifying face the random had ever seen, he was quick to leave after that leaving them both laughing, Lexi was very appreciative of his gentleman like actions._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, present<strong>

The petite brunette was grinding up against Damon as the loud music vibrated around them, she could feel her throat begin to dry as she listened to the thudding heartbeats in the room, reaching behind her she clutched onto the back of the Salvatore's locks and pulled her towards him whispered huskily. "I'm hungry."

"Pick." He whispered back as he nibbled her earlobe, she scanned the crowd before she sat a redhead dancing on her own, eyeing the vampires up and down with a cocky smirk on her face knowing she had their attention. "Good choice." He added as he kissed her throat seductively, the redhead winked at them. "Go get 'em, tiger." He spanked her butt making her walk towards her.

Grace was quick to compel the girl. "Don't scream." She ordered before she sunk her teeth into her throat and began to take down her delicious blood when she felt another body join hers, opening her eyes she saw Damon drinking from the other side of her throat, a smirk pulled up over her lips as she continued to drink feeling his hand moving through her locks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_In the middle of the dance floor both Lexi and Damon were sharing a meal, suckling the blood from a woman's tender neck as they both pulled away from some air, the raven black-haired vampire reached across and kindly dried some blood off of her pouted lower lip, as he pulled his hand away she shook her head slightly trying to hide the small smile on her lips before they returned to feeding._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, present<strong>

As the older Salvatore came up for air he saw that his girlfriend was still indulging in the delicious blood from the young woman, he glanced over at the blonde who was dancing and having fun just a little way back from them and told her. "Your turn." As he moved around to be standing behind Grace moving her hair from her face to let her get a better bite.

Rebekah sauntered over, swaying her hips in beat to the music before she buried her fangs feet into the girls throat making another bite on her neck, placing a soft kiss on the brunettes shoulder Damon turned around and took off into the crowd, feeling his presence gone the emotionless vampire glanced up to see him walking away.

The icy-blue eyed vampire pushed through the private door into an office type room, he was glad for the quietness of the room, the music only a thudding memory as he looked around the cluttered room. "Ugh. Packrat. Thanks, Will." He muttered, reminded him so much of Stefan keeping all his memories in trinkets and objects.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Back in Mystic Falls Bonnie approached a dark-skinned woman in a clearing of the the deep woods, the only light was coming from the moon shining down onto them both, the younger witch looked around suspiciously she expected to see 12 witches waiting for her, not one. "Is it just you?" She questioned.

The long-haired woman turned around looking straight at the Bennett witch and replied. "This place wasn't easy to find." Mystic Falls was only a small town, not many people knew of it and of course finding a secluded location in the forest wasn't easy either, but it had to be there, in that exact place for the triangle to be complete.

"Figured you wouldn't want to draw attention." Bonnie answered as an excuse for not letting it be anywhere else.

The older woman nodded her head. "It'll work." She informed her as she took another step towards the Bennett. "I'm Aja." She told her kindly and Bonnie nodded her head.

Bonnie watched her suspiciously. "You friends with my mom?" She questioned, she was feeling bad for being the one that was going to end of the lives of these witches wherever they were but she knew that it had to happen, everything had to go back to normal.

Aja smiled. "I was." She answered, witches and vampires didn't tend to get on that well, but Abby was once a witch and that meant she was still family to some extent, if Abby's family was in trouble they would help. "After she became a vampire, we didn't have a whole lot in common." She informed her as Bonnie glanced around surprised not to see her mother there, it almost made her angry. "This is witch business." Aja informed her. "Look, I know you're scared, but I've dealt with Expression before. I know the hold it can have on you."

"It's not that." Bonnie replied, if she was being honest she was feeling guilt about what she was doing, but she was even more concerned that she couldn't see the other 11 witches, it had to be 12 for the triangle to be complete. "It's just – I'm strong. You won't be able to do this alone."

"Oh, honey, who said anything about being alone?" Aja smirked just as footsteps approached them and that was it, 11 witches standing around them, Aja included, which made 12. "There's almost nothing as strong as a full coven, so I brought 11 of my closest friends. Won't be fun, but we're gonna cleanse you." She told her firmly as the Bennett witch watched them all. "You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

When the girls finally finished feeding from the girl they both pulled away, Grace looked deeply into her eyes and told her. "Leave." And just like that she took off into the crowd leaving both the vampires looking at each other drying the blood from their mouth's and chins. "I think Damon has gone for a little walk without us." The blonde gave her a look. "Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for, and then I can take it." They both wandered over to the bar ordering some drinks.

The Original smirked. "And what if you can't?" She asked over the music that was thudding through the room. "I mean, he's stronger than you. You know, I could help you. We've never really been on that bad terms..." She informed her as the brunette glanced over cocking an eye brow. "Don't look so surprised, you're the only one who's ever held a... hold over my brother which interests me, plus you can be fairly witty when you want to be."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." The brunette nodded her head as Rebekah smirked once again from beside her. "So, let me get this straight. You want to help me, help you get the cure." She nodded her head as the brunette took a moment to think about it. "Partnerships don't usually work out very well from where I'm from." She reminded her of all the time that the people of Mystic Falls had turned on each other.

Rebekah nodded her head. "You know, the 'before' Grace was much easier to talk into something, this new you is much more cagey, I would normally say that's a good thing, but we need each other to get this cure..." She reminded her, Grace needed to get all the information from Damon and the blonde would be almost like her bodyguard.

"Point taken." The brunette nodded her head softly as she looked down at the drink that was waiting in front of her. "One question: why do you want this cure so bad? I mean, you're one of the strongest vampires in the world. An Original. Why would you wan to give that up to be a weak, easily manipulated human? I just don't get it." She mused as she glanced over at the icy blue eyed vampire who was just staring forward at the mirror behind the bar.

"Because someday, I want a family of my own." She replied truthfully as her eyes shot over to the girl sitting beside her who stood there with an emotionless look on her face.

She sighed heavily. "Rebekah, Rebekah." She shook her head. "You were so close." She mused as the blonde creased her eye brows. "You did good, trying to convince me to help you into getting what you want, trying to tell me this is what was best for all of us, but you just proved to me that you're one big emotion mess that is just gonna weigh me down. Now don't get me wrong, I want your company a little more than I want Damon's but right now I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get this done." She told her before patting her gently on the cheek which made the blonde growl.

"I never thought I'd say this, I like the old-you better." She told her in a cold voice as the younger vampire from beside her just shrugged her shoulders, this made the blonde even anger as she turned suddenly and shot out of the bar without another word leaving Grace to the drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Back in Professor Shane's office both Elena and Caroline were looking down at a map of their little town speaking about the places where the massacre's could happen whilst Stefan was busy trying to figure out where Bonnie was and the hybrid was watching the two girls from across the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the squabble over the final destination.

"There's been two massacres." Caroline informed her as she pointed to a spot on the map. "Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where _he_ spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids, is here." Elena drew a line between each whilst the blonde glared over at the Original. "According to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral, putting it here." She pointed and her friend drew the other two lines making a triangle on the map.

Smirking the hybrid stepped forward. "Hmm. Looks like you two have been skipping your geometry classes." He told them both before snatching the ruler and pencil from the youngest vampire who just glared back. "There are actually two other places the triangle could be..." He told them before continuing to draw on the map.

"Well, you didn't let me finish." The blonde told him crossing her arms over her chest glaring each other down when suddenly the door opened and in walked the younger Salvatore looking at the two of them. "Hey." Caroline looked away from him as she watched her brunette friend crossed the room to be standing beside him. "What's going on? Did you find Bonnie?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas."

* * *

><p>At the small clearing in the woods Bonnie was lying on her back on the ground gazing up through the tree-tops to watch the moon carefully when suddenly it was blocked by Aja was crouched over her. "Call out to the spirits, Bonnie. Let them in." She commanded as she placed her hands either side of the Bennett witches head.<p>

Bonnie took a deep breath in before beginning to chant. "Phesmatos tribum – Ah!" She couldn't even continue the pain was too great, it was the worst pain she could have imagined coursing through her body a breakneck speed, it hurt from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, jerking and numbing every nerve in her body. "I can't. It's hurting. It hurts! Oh!"

"It's because you've rejected the spirits." Aja replied as the beautiful girl whimpered on the floor trying to find a way to get the pain to stop. "The Expression's consumed you. Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras." She continued for her making the witch beneath her begin to panic, she wanted out, there had to be another way.

"I changed my mind." Bonnie told her but Aja only closed her eyes and continued to chant the cleansing spell. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" She told her firmly but still that didn't stop the older witch from chanting or stopping. "Let me go!" She commanded in a low voice as she began to struggle.

Aja looked up at her fellow witch friends as she struggled to keep the young Bennett down on the ground. "She's fighting. I need help. Link with me. Lend me your power." She begged them as they all kneeled down joining hands and began to chant with Aja. "Phesmatos repallus tantian..." The defenceless witch screamed out in pain as the torches that were surrounding their circle flared brightly.

"Maltuscanum anium par vas." They continued trying to block out the sound of Bonnie's screaming and crying, her eyes burst open to reveal they were a milky-white colour instead of their usual beautiful bright brown. "We need more strength!" Aja commanded as they all focused harder and in complete unison changed. "Phesmatos repallus tantian maltuscanum anium par vas." Bonnie began to scream in pain her back arching unnaturally.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

In Will's back off the older Salvatore was in there talking to his brother on the phone whilst searching through miscellaneous papers. Stefan had told him the entire story of how Silas was appearing as Professor Shane and Bonnie was going to kill 12 witches. "So Silas is appearing as Professor Shane. Wouldn't be my first choice." He was trying to find a joke in this bad situation.

The younger brother rolled his eyes. "Well, it would be if you needed to brainwash Bonnie into committing a massacre." He explained and the raven-black haired vampire nodded his head, he had a point.

Sighing Damon asked. "You need me to come home?"

"No, we got it." Stefan replied shrugging his shoulders gently. "How's the search going?" He questioned trivially as he continued to walk through the woods towards one of the spots where the massacre could be taking place.

"Eh, not great." Damon replied shaking his head as he sat on the desk gently. "I mean, it's no massacre in the making, but Rebekah trailed us here. Then in addition to my buddy being a brilliant identity thief, he's also a hoarder." He concluded as he shivved through the papers carefully.

Creasing his eye brows Stefan asked. "What are you trying to find?"

"Will had a two repeat customer, a sort of package deal, one was 5'2" brunette the other was 5'7" brunette. They were both runners." He announced knowing his brother would clock on to where he was going immediately.

"Fayth and Katherine."

"Turns out I was helping her run from me. Ironic." He muttered shaking his head gently before continuing. "Problem is I'm pretty sure that this filing system goes by birthdate, but I can't for the like of my remember theirs-"

"June 5, 1473." Stefan was good with dates, he always had been and hopefully he always would be for the rest of his eternity.

"And that, brother, is why you are the better boyfriend." He smirked as he opened a box looking side of it. "Well, will you look at that." He pulled out a folder filled with quite a bit of paper. "It's all her former addresses, including a couple from the last two months. They're mostly P.O. boxes, but hey, it narrows the search." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're welcome. So you're headed there now?" He questioned, as soon as Damon found that cure the sooner they could feed it to Grace and then they could focus on their real problem, Silas.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. Gotta keep up the ruse for the terrible twosome outside, pretend like I'm having a good time." He told him before sighing heavily sitting on the desk once more. "I hate seeing her like this, Stefan. It's not her. I know she doesn't want to be this way, Klaus was selfish to make her do this."

Suddenly the door opened in front of him and in the door way stood his petite brunette, hands on her hips. "I'll keep you posted." Damon told him quickly before hanging up shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, had to get some quiet. Couldn't hear Stefan over The Runaways 2.0." He informed her as she smirked walking into the room looking through a stack of paper clearly very bored.

Rolling her eyes she replied. "Let me guess Mystic Falls is at the brink of immolation once again and you've been called back, the knight in shining armour." She assumed as he smirked zipping over to her placing his hands on her hips, nothing felt the same anymore to him, he just wanted _his _Grace back.

"Mmm. I know you're gonna find this hard to believe, but you're wrong." He told her obviously lying, Silas was bad news, but Grace didn't have to know about that at the moment, she cocked an eye brow. "Just jealous that he doesn't get to leave town to be with an emotionless vampire." He replied as she looked at him. "He's having acid flashbacks of me and Lexi in the 70s in New York. I'll tell you about it over a drink. Come on." He took her hand leading her from the room as they both sat down at a table with a bottle of gin. "Lexi stuck with me for months: she was partying with me, showing me a good time, but late every night, she's torture me in the worst way possible."

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_The raven-black haired Salvatore was lying across the bar with a bottle of bourbon in hand whilst Lexi stood there prim and proper next to him as Will approached the now empty club, the place was basically empty come day time. "Tell me about her." The blonde announced looking down at him._

"_No."_

"_What did she look like, what did she sound like?" Lexi pressed as she crossed her arms over her chest, she was trying to get him to remember Fayth of course, she figured that his humanity was lying within his love for her, but she was never going to make a breakthrough with him, she was beginning to think he was a lost cause. "Tell me everything you remember about her."_

"_Every night." He muttered shaking his head._

_Will smirked as he looked between them. "And that's my cue." He had seen this fight many times before and didn't particularly want to experience it again. "You have a night fight. Try not to break anything." He pleaded before exiting through to his cluttered office space._

"_Every night." Damon continued as he sat up on the bar glancing down at her. "Every night, we get wasted, and the second I bottom out, you have to bring up Fayth." He announced looking at her, he didn't want to turn his emotions back on, he wondered why she wanted him to so much, it didn't affect her._

"_Because you loved her, and love is _the_ most powerful emotion." She reminded him nodding her head softly. "If I can just get you to remember how you felt about her-"_

"_I don't wanna remember." He replied shortly looking down at her with intense icy blue orbs. "I mean, why do you care so much?" He wondered with a sharp tone to his voice._

"_Do you remember how we first met?" Lexi questioned as she ran her fingers through her beautiful tresses. "It was 1864. Stefan had just killed your father, made you turn into a vampire, and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him." She reminded him, that was another emotion. "Rightfully so, but before you left, you asked me to help him because no matter what happened, he was still your brother, and you cared about him." She breathed looking at him as he refused to look back at her. "Now _you_ need help, and he cares about you. We both do. Let me help you. Tell me about Fayth."_

"_Talking about Fayth's not gonna help me." He told her firmly as he jumped down off the bar landing on his feet beginning to walk away, but she was right there in his way, blocking his exit looking up at him asking him why not. "Because she's not the person I care about." He gazed deeply into her eyes for a couple of seconds before she caught on and took a couple of surprised steps back._

"_It flipped." She concluded looking up at him. "The switch. Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded._

_He shook his head as he continued to look at her."Because I barely felt it at first, but every night, it's gotten stronger. It worked." Damon placed both of his hands on her face moving closer to her. "_You_ worked." He whispered as the blonde in front of him smiled fondly before they kissed intimately, he moved her back against the wall continuing to kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, present<strong>

Grace would feel vomit in her throat as she whispered. "You and Lexi?" He nodded his head as she continued to look at him wide-eyed. "Here, on the bar?" There was a disgusted look on her face as she looked across at the bar.

"On the bar, on the stage, on the roof." He listed all the places where him and Lexi had made sweet love as she continued to stare at him, he swore he saw a flicker of jealous in her eyes before it was washed away with a smirk. "It was a very long night." He added as her face turned into a more disgusted one than before.

"Yeah." She nodded her head before wandering over to the bar grabbing a bottle from behind the counter, he watched her suspiciously before asking where she was going, she replied. "To the roof." A smirk pulled over her lips. "I wanna hear the rest of the story."

"Okay." He nodded hesitantly, he had known Grace for a little while now and ever since she had turned her emotions off he didn't trust her, he didn't know her motive, only that she didn't want the cure they were so desperately looking for, so that little smirk on his lips made him trust her even less and he really hated feeling like that.

He walked through the back door that would lead them up to the roof and Grace glanced across at Rebekah who was standing on her own at the bar, the brunette gave her a meaningful look before following Damon. The blonde smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest sidetracked by a tall male sauntering towards her reaching out to stroke her head, she wasn't in the mood to have anyone touching her and quickly grabbed his head slamming him to the ground with a great deal of force before muttering. "Excuse you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Back in the home town both Caroline and Klaus were putting their differences behind them for a moment and trying to find Bonnie in order to stop the massacre that was going to happen. Klaus had his phone out and was looking down at it whilst the blonde followed behind clearly annoyed that she wasn't the one navigating them. "I just want to see where we are."

"You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan and Elena." He informed her in a hard voice but she just glared back at him, she didn't trust him and she wanted to find Bonnie more than anyone and make sure no one hurt her, especially Klaus.

"Yeah? And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance." She answered shortly as she crossed her arms over her chest carefully stepping over the roots and uneven flooring of the woods. "Do you even know how to read a map?" She growled out, it seemed as if they were heading for nowhere.

"Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." He answered shortly as he shoved his glowing phone back into his pocket, obviously referring to the Portuguese explorer, but she wasn't swayed or awed but his words, just annoyed by his cockiness.

Her voice was riddled with sarcasm as she replied. "Wow! You had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness, too?" She scowled as he turned to her suddenly a dark look on his face which startled her even in the darkness of the forest.

"Why is it so hard to believe for a second that Grace could possible feel something for me? What does it even matter to you, Caroline?" He hissed out clearly frustrated by her constantly trying to tear down what little relationship that they had left. "I may be an awful person, but it's different. I try."

"That's not true!" Caroline hissed back as she ran her fingers through her hair equally as frustrated. "You're an awful person. I don't want my friend to be anywhere near your toxic personality." She told him firmly looking up at him. "There is no allure to darkness and there is no you and Grace."

Klaus scoffed loudly as he turned around for a quick second and then turning back around to face her once again. "Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes with someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?" He pressed looking down at her with a stoic look on his face.

"I did once, when I thought he was worth it, but it turns out some people can't be fixed." Caroline answered shaking her head gently. "People who do terrible things are just terrible people." She finished surely as she crossed her arms over her chest, the longer she stared him down the angrier he grew.

"We're here." He told her as he turned away looking around the dark, empty clearing. "Although judging by the lack of witches, here is not he correct location."

* * *

><p>A little way from where Caroline and Klaus were the witches were continuing to chant as Aja, the main witch was holding Bonnie down, the younger witch was screaming and struggling against her whilst her eyes were shinning a milky-white colour and blood was dripping from her nose running down her cheek.<p>

"Yield to the spirits, Bonnie! You can't fight us!" Aja told her as she began to chant more when suddenly two vampires interrupted their chanting, glancing up the witch saw a couple looking around surprised, it was Stefan and Elena, the older witch was clearly annoyed by their presence, they had no time to be dealing with vampires they had to save this witch from the dark side of magic.

Elena's eyes went wide when she saw her friend on the floor screaming in pain. "Bonnie!" She was more concerned about her friends safety than dealing with Silas, she just wanted her to be safe.

"Stop!" Stefan demanded looking at the circle of witches who didn't look like they were going to stop for anyone. "It's not what you think." Maybe if he explained what was going to happen they would back off, Aja told them to leave but he stepped forward once more and Elena was close behind him. "She's working for Silas." He informed her as the older witch looked up suddenly. "He brainwashed her to kill you."

Aja glanced down at the witch that they were trying to heal before shaking her head, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a dagger clenching it tight in her hand. "Wait. What are you doing?" Elena demanded in a cold voice, her boyfriend went to move towards their witch friend to help her but Aja held her hand out using a spell to weaken them both and cease them from stopping them.

"I have the power of 12 witches. You don't stand a chance!" Aja told them firmly making the vampire couple fall back, it was just in time for both Caroline and Klaus to turn up looking overall shocked by what was happening, Stefan was trying to deal with his own pain whilst comforting his girlfriend who was leaning against a tree holding her head.

"They're linked." Stefan hissed out through his teeth looking up at the hybrid. "Bonnie's gonna kill them." He explained but the Original didn't move at all, he didn't even look as if he was going to try to help.

"Not if the witches kill her first." He evaluated the situation, in his mind it was easier to lose one than it was to give into Silas's games, without a second thought he slammed the younger Salvatore against a tree holding him back, Elena seemed to be a too much pain to do anything and he highly doubted that Caroline was going to do anything. The blonde looked over at him surprise telling him they needed to help Bonnie and his simple response was. "How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants."

"Spirits, take her soul. Free her from darkness!" Aja was holding the dagger over the younger witches body about to strike down into her chest when the blonde zipped across the clearing into the circle and turned the dagger on her sticking it into her own chest, Klaus growled a loud no from behind her as the witches in the circle began to drop to the ground lifelessly and the torches surrounding them died down to nothing.

Caroline stood there for a couple of seconds shocked by what she had done, 12 people, she had single-handedly killed 12 people and helped Silas, but it was for her friend, she couldn't just let Bonnie be murdered. "Bonnie. Bonnie!" She shrieked as she ran over to her friend, the witches opened to reveal they were still the same creepy milky-white colour which made her friends stomach clench in fear.

"The triangle is complete." Bonnie muttered as a eery smiled pulled over her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

Grace was standing right at the edge of the roof of the bar looking down, it was one hell of a drop onto the pavement and the people below didn't seem to be paying attention to the woman standing on the ledge of the building, her arms were spread out either side of her as if to keep balance and Damon was admiring from a distance as the wide blew gracefully through her long chocolate-brown locks.

She took in a deep breath feeling her lungs with the thick air of New York before she turned around looking directly at him. He took a couple of steps towards her before she jumped down next to him. "This really is a beautiful town." She muttered as he offered the bottle to her, she accepted it gratefully. "I only ever came here with my Gran a long time ago and then we just went to all the touristy places... You know?" He nodded is head. "I'm glad I got to experience it with you."

"Really?"

"Really." She answered nodding her head as she leaned back against the small wall she had just been standing on looking over. "I could do this. The Lexi method." She told him as he creased his eye brows. "Hang with you, party with you, sex with you. It wouldn't be the worst way to turn my emotions back on."

"I thought you hated emotions."

"I do." She nodded her head, at the moment she didn't really know anything she hated more than emotions but she had to convince him somehow. "Maybe I'm just starting to see things more clearly now, it's like I'm seeing through the fog and finally understanding everything. Or maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to... spend more time with you." She delicately ran her finger tips over his chest as he licked his lips looking down at her. "So you and Lexi... On this roof..." He nodded his head. "How about we try that one out."

Leaning close to him, her juicy lips brushed against his, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more in the world was to be with her so intimately and close, but he wanted her to be _her_ and not this emotionless woman standing in front of him, this one only looked like her and sounded like her there was no more 'Grace' left. "Honestly, you're not missing much." He replied.

She rolled her chocolate-brown orbs as she gripped his t-shirt tight in her hands. "Why are you fighting this so much? Damon. _You_ want this. _I_ want this. There is no use in fighting it any more." His face was perplexed before suddenly he crushed his lips down on hers sharing a fierce kiss under the pale moonlight.

Grace took this as her chance, they were going to need to know what he was planning or where he was going next and whatever he was going to do he was going to keep on his person, it was safer that way and she knew that. Whilst they continued to kiss passionately she snaked her hand around his body as he groped and ran his fingers over her soft skin, slipping her hand into his back pocket she figured she was almost done but he caught her out quickly pulling back and slapping her hand away playfully. "What?" She questioned trying to act innocent.

"Very conniving." He muttered shaking his head as he reached into his own back pocket and pulling up a single piece of paper holding it in front of her face. "Looking for that? Did you really think that was going to work, the sex, the temptation, the booze? What, are you kidding me?" He breathed shaking his head as a smirk pulled over his lips, it only made anger build up inside of her. "I invented that trick." He snatched the bottle from her taking a long swig.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 1977<strong>_

_Up on that same rooftop both Lexi and Damon were asleep on a lone mattress after a long time of lovemaking, when the blonde began to feel her skin sizzle on the rising sun she zipped across the roof towards the door which would lead her inside but it wouldn't budge, she hid from the sun that was still in the sky._

"_Good luck." Damon's cocky voice came from across the roof from where he was still lying down flat on the thin mattress. "Spend the night reinforcing it. It was tough." He mused as he stood up and approached her slowly. "Had to be really quiet not to wake you up." He added shrugging his shoulders._

_A nervous laugh fell from her lips as she asked. "What is this?" She figured she had made a breakthrough in Damon, that he was beginning to feel again, beginning to love and maybe love her, but she was wrong, dead wrong and now she was on the wrong side of a pissed of vampire who had the sunlight on his side._

"_Payment." He replied as she stood there confused asking him what for. "Oh, for the last six months of my life, for the nagging, for the self-righteous platitudes. I'm paying you back for six months of _you_." He told her firmly a sharp edge to his voice as she stood there wide-eyed and trying to keep away from direct sunlight._

_The blonde sighed as she questioned. "Your humanity isn't back on, is it?"_

"_Never was." He answered as he stood a couple of malicious steps towards her as she just continued to watch him, the entire time he played her._

"_So this was all just-"_

_He cut her off quickly. "A joke! A big fat lie!" A wide smile pulled over his lips as Lexi just watched him. "Best part of it is, you believed it! You thought I was like Stefan, a wounded little bird you could nurse back to health." He brushed his hand delicately across her cheek, she grabbed his hand viciously to stop him from touching her. "But he's a victim. I _choose_ to be this way." He informs her before pulling her hand out to in the light of the sun, Lexi called out as her skin began to sizzle uncomfortably. As she pulled her hand back he told her. "Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher."_

* * *

><p><strong>New York, present<strong>

Tilting her head to the side Grace announced. "So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?" He just stared back at her as she scoffed a looked around shaking her head.

"Ok, judgy, get that look off your face. I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound familiar?" He looked down at her as a sick smile spread across her lips, they were very similar emotionless selves, when they had their emotions on they were very different in the way they looked at situations, but with no humanity they were basically the same person.

Smirking she pouted. "Aww. I hurt your feelings."

"Not _my _feelings." He replied shortly as he looked down at her sternly. "I'm looking out for _you_ because one day you will flip that switch back on and all the bad stuff you did and said will come rushing back, and it's gonna suck, trust me." He told her firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're saying you felt bad for Lexi?"

"She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I've done. And I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, and boom – rush of memories, rush of guilt." He informed her in a dark voice looking down at her as she frowned back at him.

"So you kill her."

Nodding his head slowly Damon replied. "Out of sight, out of mind." He hated thinking about it that way but he knew she had to be careful what she did, she could live to regret it and that was the last thing he wanted for her. "Every day that you're like this you might do the one thing you can't take back." He told her as she looked up at him. "And what if I turn out to be you Lexi? What if you turn it back on and all you see when you look at me if guilt? What then? I don't want that, Gracie. And I know that you don't want that either."

Grace didn't have an answer, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to him, deep down something was telling her not to hurt him but she ignored that and she also ignored the roaring feeling in her stomach to hurt him and just answered. "Here's what I do get." Turning the conversation off of her seemed like a good idea. "You spent six months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you have your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they were." He mused looking down for a second before looking back up at the little brunette standing in front of him, a stubborn look on her pretty face. "Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Grace back without all the ugly stages in between."

She scoffed loudly rolling her eyes. "You don't even know who I am without fangs, Damon. You knew me for a year and then I was turned vampire." She told him in a hard voice as he gulped looking down at her. "You're not doing this for me, you're doing this for you, it's always been about you and you know that." She hissed at him feeling anger boiling up inside of her trying to push it away. "I'm not taking the cure because _I _don't want to."

"Yes, you are." He answered shortly as he took a threatening step towards her. "Even if I have to break your neck and tie you up in chains until we find it." He added as she growled protectively over herself. "You may be strong enough to fight off your sister, but I'm a lot older than you." He told her as another growl fell from her lips. "Don't make me do this Grace."

He hated doing this, really he did, his gut was clenching uncomfortably as he spoke to her this way, threatening her just seemed wrong and the words tasted like vomit in his mouth and honestly he wanted to punch himself in the face for saying it, but he needed her back so desperately, he knew deep down she didn't want to be this person.

Suddenly a loud crack erupted around the roof of the building and the bulky body in front of her dropped to the floor with a thud, she was surprised to see the blonde Original standing there, hands on her hips. "What was that you said about handling things?" They both just smiled at each other standing over Damon's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

In Bonnie's home they had finally returned the witch back to her house and she was exhausted from the ordeal she had been through and the vampire couple was there to keep and eye on her, Stefan standing in the doorway whilst Elena sat at the end of the bed, she glanced over at her boyfriend and gave him a soft smile. "Have you heard from Grace and Damon today?"

Stefan shrugged gently. "He's taken her to New York trying to find a lead to where Katherine and Fayth might be." He told her truthfully as she looked back at him. "Forget about all them for a minute, forget about all of this, how are you doing?" He asked as he moved across the room slowly to be crouching in front of her.

"I don't know." She answered shaking her head. "It just feels like I'm distracting myself, which is good because I'm not sure how'd I deal... deal with everything without having something there to distract me." Elena whispered as she feels tears brewing up in her eyes. "I'm just so happy that you're here for me. Helping me through this. Thank you, Stefan. Thank you." A tear slipped down her face and he was there to dry it away.

"I will _always_ be here for you, Elena. Forever. You never gave up on me when... When I was going through a hard time, so whatever happens to you, I will never give up on you, ever." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, she smiled and stroked his cheek as he deepened the kiss when suddenly there was a stirring from beside them, Bonnie was waking up. "Hey. How are you?" He questioned the witch as they both turned to face her.

"What are you both doing here?" She sat up holding her head gently, she felt like she had the worst hangover of her life. "How'd I get here?" She couldn't remember anything past getting off the Island.

"What do you mean?" Stefan questioned creasing his eye brows, she seemed pretty awake when he had taken her home but passed out as soon as they got there. "I... I brought you home. The witches almost killed you." After she had tried to kill them but Caroline had finished the job for her.

Bonnie looked at both the vampires surprised. "What witches?"

"You don't remember?" Elena questioned as she looked down at Stefan who didn't understand why she didn't remember going after the witches. "Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memory." She assumed and her boyfriend nodded from where her was crouched beside the bed.

Bonnie looked between them both before asking. "How did I get off the Island?"

"Wait. Bonnie... What's the last thing you remember?" The younger Salvatore asked as he looked at her intently, she took a moment trying to search back through her fuzzy memory and all she could think about was the Island and trying to get the cure from Silas's dead hands.

Taking a breath she replied. "I guess I remember being in the cave, and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas's hands. Please tell me he got it." Thinking back to her brother being in that cave was making Elena's heart ache uncomfortably, she bit her bottom lip as she watched the witch, it certainly wasn't going to be fun telling her the news that Jeremy was dead and the ordeal that had followed. Bonnie wasn't stupid, she could read faces easily and the looks on their face told her the answer she needed. "We didn't get it, did we?"

Stefan patted his girlfriends knee carefully as he looked up at the witch and told her. "Bonnie, there's something you need to know about Jeremy."

* * *

><p>In the deep woods in the clearing where the 12 witches had been killed Klaus was helpfully digging some graves for them whilst the blonde vampire sat nearby trying to get her head around what she had done, if it wasn't bad enough that she had killed a dozen people she had also aided Silas.<p>

Finishing filling in the final grave Klaus announced. "There. 12 graves for 12 witches. Like it never happened." He pushed his sleeves back down throwing the shovel to the ground. "Only it did happen and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth." He scolded her in a dark voice.

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die." She hissed back at him trying to defend herself, but she could feel the sick clench of guilt in her stomach.

The hybrid took a couple of steps towards her. "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than 12." He told her like she was a small child, Klaus had the knack to be able to make a person feel like them were a five-year old.

"Yeah, but that _one_ is my best friend." She answered firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest, he continued to watch her a hard look in his eyes, all these people from Mystic Falls would always put their family before things that were obviously more dangerous than they were giving them credit for.

He smirked. "You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night."

Caroline was stood there for a couple of seconds before she looked past the fact that she had saved Bonnie and came to the dreadful realisation that she had killed 12 innocent people even if it was for her friend. "I just killed 12 people." She whispered as she gasped feeling tears begin to brew in her eyes.

"Hey." He whispered as he shook his head placing his hands on her arms, usually she would just move, but her head was filled with far too many terrible thoughts running through her head. "Hey. You look like you need comfort." He whispered and she nodded her head letting a tear drop down her face. "Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to." He told her cruelly.

Narrowing her eyes she broke from his loose grip and left the clearing without another thought, he just smirked before feeling another set of eyes on him, turning around he was surprised to see Professor Shane standing there, but when he said. "Thank you. Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading." Klaus knew it wasn't Shane, it was most definitely Silas.

"Silas, I presume."

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

When Damon finally woke up the sun as shining down on him but thankfully his skin wasn't sizzling so she had done what he had done to Lexi and trapped her on a roof all day. Standing up he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the ruthless girl who had taken off with probably all the information he had on where the Pierce sisters would be.

"Morning, Damon." Her sweet voice spilled down the line which only made his anger grow, they had both played him, of course they had both played him, he really should have planned for it.

"Where are you?" He demanded in a hard voice.

Glancing down at a piece of paper in her hand she replied. "The better question would be, where are we going." That really did confirm it, she was with Rebekah, both those bitches had planned against him and now he was left out there in the cold, absolutely furious with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Just from behind the brunette another voice came. "Sorry, Damon, I think I broke your radio." Rebekah told him a vindictive side to her voice, not only had the stole his lead, broke his neck but they were also stealing his car, that were really getting on the wrong side of the raven-black haired vampire.

"You're in my spat?!" He spat.

The brunette smirked as she ran her finger tips over the steering wheel of his car. "What did you expect us to do, Damon? Take the bus? Fat chance." She answered as both her and the Original shared a laugh. "I wish this could have worked out, but we both know how this would have gone, I don't need to be a telepath to read you, Damon." She smirked as she turned on the car, he heard the roar of the engine. "Don't worry, I'll give Fayth your best." With that the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Handing his lovely girlfriend a glass of bourbon she accepted it with a small smile. "I know it couldn't have been easy to have to go through all the details with Bonnie about what happened on the Island." He told her as he stroked her hair softly, she sniffled brushing away a couple of tears. "But you did really well, Elena. I'm proud of you for dealing with it and not pushing everything away."

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I hope Damon is doing okay trying to get through to Grace." The next second the younger Salvatore's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table in front of them, he reached over and looked down at it. "Damon?" She questioned and he nodded his head answering the phone.

The raven-black haired vampire tried to explain what happened, but Stefan wasn't sure if he was following, Elena creased her eye brows as she used her new hearing to listen to their conversation. "Damon, what did you do?"

"Let's just say it involves a 5'2" brunette and her blonde accomplice." He told his brother in a hard voice, he was so angry that they had both managed to play him like that but they had to focus on finding them rather than talking trash, but he needed his brothers help this time, he couldn't do it on his own.

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is."

"Wrong fantasy, brother." Damon answered shaking his head as he looked down at the busy New York street below him gritting his teeth. "Unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks. The lead I had on Fayth and Katherine, Grace stole it. She's more sneaky than I remember." Stefan didn't say a word only shared a look with his girlfriend. "If you're searching for the words to tell me ow badly I screwed up, save your breath." He warned him.

"I didn't stop the massacre." Stefan told him quickly, he was feeling so guilty about not being able to stop him and now both brothers were on the same level. Damon seemed equally as shocked as he muttered something about Silas having everything he needs to get back to his one true love on the Other Side. "Everything but the cure." They needed that cure now more than ever.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods Klaus was standing opposite Silas keeping up the tough guy façade, but if the rumours about this mysterious immortal was true then he didn't stand a chance in a fight. He was looking for the cure and Klaus knew that. "I'm sorry, mate." He patted his pockets down to show how empty they were. "Don't have it."<p>

Smiling Silas answered. "But you know who does, and the last thing you want is the cure being used on you, so you bring it to me and it won't be. You get to live." He tried to reason with him, having a hybrid on his side wouldn't be a bad idea.

A sarcastic laugh fell from the Originals mouth as he replied. "Yeah. With all my dead supernatural enemies on the Other Side. You know, you don't scare me Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are." He told him firmly, there was only one thing that could kill him and he doubted that Silas had that weapon.

"But I think I know what does." To Klaus surprise the immortal standing opposite him pulled out the white oak stake.

"Now where did you get that?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Smirking Silas replied. "Well, let's just say your sisters mind is a little easier to read than yours." He answered, of course he had got into Rebekah's mind somehow and that was how he had got it. "So... Care to reconsider my offer?" He questioned, but now the hybrid was mad, zipping towards him he was surprised when Silas vanished into thin air, looking around for him he couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his back, he felt a scraping just over his heart and then a voice in his ear. "I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet." He informed him sadistically as he snapped the stake in half leaving the tip stuck in the hybrids back. "Just a little something to remember be by." He patted him softly on the shoulder. "I'll be in touch." He told him before leaving once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here we go, here's another chapter, sorry it took so long but it's been quite hectic lately but I have been trying to write whenever I can and I really hope you're enjoying so far because I'm having quite a bit of fun writing this new Grace.**

**Tell me what _you_ think of emotionless Grace, I know quite a lot of you actually liked her and I have to agree with you, what do you think of Grace and Rebekah working as a team and going after Fayth and Katherine? Are you excited to see Fayth and Katherine again? Leave me a review, tell me what you think, I'm always happy to hear from y'all.**

****If you wanna check out my tumblr for updates, sneak previews, pictures of Klace/Drace, other things I put up there, or to ask me any questions that you have then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com** **

****Answers and responses below****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>rosa – Grace and Rebekah are friends, I hope you liked that<strong>**

****Mia Salvatore – I'm sure at some point he will try to talk to Grace about what happened with him and Hayley, but at the moment he's probably just trying to deal with Silas :) I'm glad you enjoyed everything that went on in the chapter and you're right she has no right to be jealous or anything, they aren't together he can get with whoever he wants xx****

****RippahGoneWolf – Yeah, I'm kinda a fan of emotionless Grace too****

****xxxRena – Haha, no problem, I'm sure Grace had a good time punching Elena too so I'm sure she was happy to do it for you. And I'm right there with you with the Drace/Klace situation****

****Jane R. Doe – Yeah I like the new emotionless Grace too, but there is a part of me that misses the old Grace. I hope you liked the Drace road trip, I had a lot of fun writing it****

****chloe2007 – Glad you enjoyed it, here's an update hope you like****

****i3elijah – I'm glad you think so, I didn't want it to seem off, but I figured that now Elena was dealing with her emotions she was able to see things a lot more clearly so I'm glad that you can see that. I guess you'll just have to wait and see how it ends up for Damon/Grace/Klaus.****

****David Fishwick – Grace attacked Hayley because she could and it was what she wanted to do, it's not a very good reason, but that's just who Grace is without her humanity when she feels threatened by someone moving in on someone that has been so obsessed with her she feels she needs to attacked, I hope that makes sense. I'm glad that you liked everything I did with this chapter, I really appreciate all that.****

****PattyFleur87 – Aww thanks, sweetheart, I'm glad that you liked everything and I guess you'll have to see where this story ends up.****

****ddluzelle – I can't wait to see the way they tortured her as well, it's gonna be a lot of fun to write.****

****mfmxxx – I think Hayley was just trying to protect herself and that was the only ****thing she knew about Grace that she could use against her, sorry if you felt it was unrealistic and sorry if you thought it was too much like the show, but I think it wasn't too much like the show, there was a lot more Klaus in this chapter than in the show, but I guess you're not gonna like everything...****

****Guest – Elena is thinking a lot clearer now than she did when she blamed Grace for everything, it's been three days since all that happened and has been working with Stefan to get her thoughts straight, she was hurt and looking for someone to blame but deep down she knew it was wrong.****

****ChristianAguileraFan – Glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too.****

****Ghostwriter – I'm right there with you, I'm a big Stelena fan but I also have a soft spot for Steroline and I knew I had to add Elena in because it would just make it better.****

****MissWhatEver207 – I'm glad that you liked the chapter then. Hope you enjoy this one too.****

****Tvdlover87654 – I'm glad that you liked it, I'm trying to make her different from Elena in the series so I'm glad that you noticed that and I'm glad that you liked Grace confronting Hayley and Klaus, I figured it would be a nice touch to add into the story.****

****GingerDepphead – I'm not sure when the next Klace scene will be because Grace isn't in Mystic Falls at the moment but there will be some more before the season is finished don't worry.****

****winxgirl1997 – Here's an update, hope you enjoy****

****Whitttyyy79 – Yeah, I love the flirty, teasy side of new Grace, too, she is a real bad girl which is awesome to see in her so different from. Unfortunately there was a little supervision in New York but nothing to stop Drace from having a good time.****

****SomebodyWhoCares – She's gonna be like this for a little while but not forever, only until she finds a reason to turn it back on.****

****susl – Sorry, there was really no way around Klaus sleeping with Hayley considering he's gonna be leaving Mystic Falls, plus Klaus can sleep with whoever he wants he's 1000 years old I'm pretty sure he has the right, plus Grace doesn't own him****

****grapejuice101 – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, more love triangle is coming soon but it is coming to an end soon too, so prepare for that.****

****TinyDancer365 – Yeah, I honestly saw no way around Klaus sleeping with Hayley, but I hope it wasn't too bad and with Grace turning up it made a nice little dramatic scene. That's really sweet of you to say about how I write Grace, thank you so much. I wanted her to be a real bad bitch so I'm glad she turned out to be that way. I agree with you I'd like to hear more about Grace's dream including Damon and Klaus. Hope you're having a good summer too, speak to you soon.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Graciiee<strong>**


	84. American Gothic

Twisted Love

Season Four

American Gothic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Willoughby, Pennsylvania<strong>

The girls had been searching for a while for the whereabouts of the Petrova's when it started out they were actually enjoying each other's company, drinking from humans and questioning people but the longer the search had gone on the more the girls had began to play on each others nerves. The brunette pulled dangerously across the road into an empty parking space as the Original looked over at her asking. "Why are we stopping?"

"We've searched three cities in the last 24 hours, I'm sick of Top 40 Radio, and I smell like leather." She informed her as she looked down at her shirt scrunching her nose before looking back up at the blonde who had a deeply annoyed look on her face. "I'm hungry, I'm bored and all this is leading us nowhere." She added

A loud scoff fell from the blondes lips as she climbed from their new car. "And that's my fault?" She asked as the brunette shrugged her shoulders lightly. "You were the one who stole the list of the Petrova's whereabouts, did you ever think that Damon had bad information?" She quizzed as the brunette took a minute to think it over, she had a point, maybe even Damon was going to be leading to a dead-end, the Petrova's were sneaky.

"My brother was never able to track those little tarts down, what really made you think that you or your boyfriend – or whatever he is to you now – would be able to find them?" She questioned as the brunette narrowed her eyes trying to ignore the screaming in the back of her mind which was telling her to snap the blondes neck, not like she'd be able to. "Now get that stupid scowl off of your pretty little face and get back in the car."

Rolling her chocolate-browns orbs the younger girl replied. "Like I said before, _Bekah_. I'm hungry." She growled out before spotting a young woman across the road who was standing by her car stuffing something into the passenger seat. "And I think I just found myself a delicious looking meal." She began to walk across the road not bothering to look for oncoming traffic.

Rebekah was following her telling her firmly. "We're not here for a pub crawl, Grace! I want the cure, those two bitches have it for whatever reason. We don't stop until we find them." She reminded her but the brunette was already standing next to the woman who hadn't even noticed her presence yet, Grace could be really sneaky when she wanted to be.

As the woman turned back around surprised to see the brunette standing there looking emotionless and with a hungry desire in her eyes. "Oh, my God, you startled me." She told her with a breathless laugh fell from her lips, Grace pouted feigning an apology before her fangs pushed through her gums and about to take a chunk from her neck, but stopped when the girl very calmly asked. "Fayth, what are you doing?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly the brunette pulled away before asking. "You know me?" Her fangs were still pushed through her gums as she looked the woman in front of her up and down, she was surprisingly calm for having a vampire attempt to rip her jugular vein out.

"Of course." She laughed giving her a knowing nod. "And I know most people around here prefer you and your sister to feed from their necks, but I asked for you both to drink from my wrists, remember?" She pulled up her sleeves to show the puncher wounds in her wrist which would indeed have been made by vampire fangs, the brunette glanced back at her blonde friend who stood there in almost shock.

"Well, aren't you glad we stopped here, Bekah." The brunette looked over her shoulder flashing the girl travelling with her a knowing smile as she just glared back at her. "I think we just found those bitches." She smirked looking down for a couple of seconds before looking back up at the kind human. "What's my full name?" She quizzed just trying to make sure that it really was the Petrova.

Creasing her thin eye brows the human replied. "Fayth Pierce." She answered giving her a sure smile before adding. "Wait, where is your sister?" She asked as the brunette only shrugged her shoulders.

"So how do you know Fayth?" Rebekah asked from where she stood beside the Gilbert, but the woman who stood in front of them creased her eye brows clearly confused by the question from the blonde.

"How do I know who?"

"Me." Grace pointed to herself looking the woman up and down trying to figure out how she had forgotten about her so quickly. "How do you know me?"

The woman smiled again nodding her head before saying. "Small town, everybody knows everybody." She answered simply, this only confused the two vampires even more, when Grace spoke to the woman about Fayth the girl answered, but when Rebekah did the woman was clueless.

"So everybody knows Fayth and Katherine?"

The woman creased her eye brows again. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." Rebekah finally pieced all the pieces together, the Petrova's had compelled people to know them when they spoke to them, but not know them when someone else asked, it was a very clever protection scheme.

"They've compelled people to forget all about them unless their talking to them themselves." The blonde explained as the younger vampire from beside her laughed gently folding her arms over her chest. "Clever girls." She muttered shaking her head.

Grace asked the woman. "How long have we know each other." The woman only gave her a vague answer, she assumed the days must all mix into one when they were compelled. "Where do I live? Where do I work?" The woman answered that she didn't know. "Who do I spend time with other than Katherine? Do I actually have any other friends?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you said how you didn't really want to be friends with any of us." Classic Fayth. "But Katherine said as long as we keep your secret we could all be friends." She explained as both the girls look at each other.

"What secret?"

"I... I don't know." The girl shook her head, this woman was very confused Katherine and Fayth had certainly done a number on them.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon had got a tip from Sheriff Forbes about where his car might be, they were hoping if they had found the car then they would be able to find the two girls that had stolen it, but when they did they saw that it had been abandoned and the tank was empty. The older brother was carrying two containers filled with fuel towards his car as he muttered begrudgingly. "If they so much as even scratched the paint on my car..."<p>

Sighing Stefan replied. "Well, just be grateful that Sheriff Forbes was about to track down the car after you let them, ah, you know – steal it from you." He was almost teasing his brother, but Damon really wasn't in the mood to be poked fun at.

"Remind me to send her some mini-muffins." The raven-black haired vampire deadpanned before adding. "Do we really need 10 gallons of gas, or are you making me lug this around for punishment?" He quizzed looking over at him.

Rolling his eyes the younger brother retorted sharply. "Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel. You gotta fill it up." He informed him as if the vampire didn't already know. "Got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby."

Damon creased his eye brows, he remembered some of the names that were on the list that he had gotten on the whereabouts of the Petrova's and he didn't remember Willoughby being on there at all. "Yeah, well I don't remember that name from the list of places I got from New York."

This actually made Stefan amused for a couple of seconds before answering back. "Oh, the list? The list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down? They'll be there." He was sure of it, the Salvatore had done his research and planned before going out. "Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole after yours."

Kneeling down on the floor the vampire began to fill his tank up as he said. "Screw the muffins. I'll get her champagne – If Grace is wherever it may be." He added shaking his head, he knew that she was reckless but he never thought she would go that far.

Stefan was thinking of where the two vampires were heading on going. "Willoughby. Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania. They'll be there. Let's just hope we get to them before they get to the cure."

"Oh, silver lining: If Rebekah takes the cure, then she's mortal and we can just kill her right then and there." He smirked before looking over to see the look that his younger brother was giving him.

"Oh, dark cloud: Grace stays an emotionless vampire forever. Look, why don't you just table the revenge fantasies for now, and just keep your eye on the prize. Listen, I gave you your shot on taking care of this and you screwed it up, now unless you want Klaus to be getting involved in all of this then I recommend that we find Fayth and/or Katherine, get the cure, get out before you get your neck snapped – again."

"Believe me, I learned my lesson. Grace without humanity is a stone-cold bitch, and I won't trust her until we get the old, sweet emotional Grace back." He answered him surely nodding his head, the raven-black haired vampire took a couple of seconds to think before saying. "Change of subject: How's Elena coping?"

"She's, uh, she's dealing." Stefan answered nodding his head. "I mean, I think she's beginning to process her emotions a lot better now because she's finally able to see how she hurt Grace by saying what she said." He informed him as the older brother nodded his head as he continued to fill his tank. "We just need to get Grace back so the two of them can hash it out and be sisters again."

"I think we actually agree on something for once."

* * *

><p>Over in Niklaus mansion he was still freaking out over his encounter with the mysterious Silas, he could feel the tip of the white oak stake scrapping uncomfortable against his heart, he had tried to remove the problem, but Silas had struck from behind and that was an awkward place for the hybrid to get to, there was a large wound where he had ripped and gouging the flesh trying to reach the problem but to no avail.<p>

"I felt you." A soft voice came from across the room, the hybrid looked up through torn, broken mixed coloured orbs to see her standing there with a concerned look on her young face. "I could feel your pain through our bond, Nik." She whimpered as she crossed the room to be standing there in front of his kneeling form as he looked up at her sweating and breathing hard. "I knew I had to come and help you." She told him.

Falling to her knees in front of him, pressing her small palm of her hand to where his heart would have beaten, trailing her finger tips over the tattoo on his chest making him lean his head back at her cool touch of her. He heard her shuffle forward from where she had been knelt, the first thing he felt was the soft tips of her long hair brush against his hip before her plump lips pressed against the inky tattoo.

She nibbled delicately with blunt teeth on his collar-bone expertly before whispering. "Let me look after you." Her lips trailed down his throat to his rough chin sucking and kissing tenderly before he tilted his head up to look into her lust filled chocolate-brown orbs, his were filled with such a burning need as she collided her lips with his own but when his lips didn't move against hers she pulled away stroking his cheek lovingly. "Let me in, Niklaus. I want to help you."

He was overcome with an overwhelming sense of lust and love as he crushed his lips against hers with such deep desire, he kissed her soft lips like a man who had been starved of pleasure for far too long. He lifted her with ease, fighting through the mind-numbing pain his shoulder and placing her on top of the piano keys making them clang and hiss under her weight, this only made her giggle which made him chuckle before moving her once again to be sat on top of the piano.

Gazing into her liquid chocolate-brown orbs for a long couple of moments he crashed his lips against hers again almost knocking the wind out of her, their tongues tangled for dominance which he surely won as he gripped at any part of her he could, the brunette shifted away placing a line of subtle kisses along his jaw-line up to his ear and sucking seductively on the lobe for a second.

"As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure." Her voice was darker, it didn't sound like his vampire at all he pulled away slowly looking as the cruel smile pulled over her lips.

"Silas."

Jumping down off of the piano she ran her fingers through her hair before looking over her shoulder at Niklaus who looked overly betrayed and annoyed at himself for not figuring it out sooner. "That's right. Last night I looked like Shane, today I look like Grace, and tomorrow – who knows?" He smirked.

Through gritted teeth he couldn't stand to look at this man as he stood there in front of him in Grace's petite form. "Show me your real face." He demanded in a rough tone as the brunette turned around her hair flipping over her shoulder and a sickening smirk pulling across her face, if he was being honesty Silas being in Grace's body reminded him much of the vampire without her humanity.

"Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" She approached him slowly making the hybrid actually shudder in fear as Silas looked down at him. "Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure I will bring you nothing by misery." Suddenly the brunette disappeared from view which only made the hybrid more nervous.

* * *

><p>Both Rebekah and Grace stuttered towards the local post office, perhaps they might be able to give them to known address of the Petrova's especially if they had a place in town and thought they were so safe. Walking over to a worker the younger vampire put on her best Fayth impression. "Hey, excuse me, um... Do I have any mail today?"<p>

"Why yes you do and I just gave to your sister two minutes ago." He nodded as her as she nodded her head looking around to see if she could spot the Petrova anywhere. "Are you feeling okay, Ms. Pierce? Ms. Katherine said that you were busy dealing with some things today."

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Thanks." Grace answered as she turned around to be looking at the blonde whom was waiting for an explanation. "Katherine was here two minutes ago. That means she can't be that far. Erm – how about you check inside. I'll look in the parking lot." She offered as the blonde nodded and walked inside the building to check it out.

The petite girl was looking around when she spotted a dark curly-haired girl in a jet black car, a smirk pulled across her face as she moved to be hiding by a van trying to get a better view to see if it could be Katherine, but as the woman climbed from her car she saw that it wasn't her. The brunette sighed heavily relaxing for a moment before someone grabbed her and forced her violently against the van she had been hiding behind, it was Katherine.

Pinning the girl by her neck she was lifting her off of the ground watching her carefully as she said. "I'm impressed, Kitten. I never thought you'd find me here, maybe I should start giving you more credit..." She began to choke the girl as she crawled at her hand. "Oh, well. It's a beautiful place to die." She shrugged her shoulders about to finish her off.

"I couldn't agree more." A thick British voice came from behind her. "You've chosen a beautiful place to die." She added as she shoved the Petrova to the ground, the younger doppelgänger pulled herself together before smiling cruelly looking down at a very shocked looking Katherine.

* * *

><p>The girls soon made their way to a nice little diner, it was unusually quiet, but it was only a small town. The girls were sat in a booth with the blonde sat beside the Petrova as security for keeping the girl in check as the doppelgänger sat opposite her asking. "Where's the cure?"<p>

"What? No 'I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother' speech or pay back for treating you like our little dog over on that dreadful Island, or maybe any plans for looking for Fayth after she stole your identity – again." She smirked which only made the brunette across from her smirk as she drank from her coffee mug.

"Shit happens." She shrugged her shoulder carelessly. "We move on."

Katherine took a couple of seconds to get her head around what the Gilbert had said, the dead look in her eyes, the way she just stared back at her with an emotionless look waiting for an answer to her original question. "After we turn off our humanity switch." She commented but still the younger vampire made no move to defend herself. "So sad for poor Damon, though and how is Klaus dealing with it? Their special snowflake of vampire frailty... gone." She muttered as the brunette in front of her smirked. "Well, if we're gonna be a while, I'm gonna go grab some menus."

The Petrova went to push up from where she was sat but suddenly a sharp stabbing pain ran through her hair, moaning in pain she looked down to see a fork stabbing through her hair and a very pleased looking Original. "You're not going anywhere." The Brit muttered surely folding her arms over her chest.

"I forgot how charming you were." Katherine hissed through her teeth trying to hide the pain that was shooting up her arm.

Scoffing the Original answered. "I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy under Elijah's bed sheets." She sneered at her just as a waitress walked past the table surprised to see to see the fork sticking out of the Petrova's hand, she gasped asking what happened.

"I'm fine, Jolene," She answered a painful smile pulling across her lips before compelling her. "You didn't see anything." She told her firmly as the waitress nodded before walking away to tend to the other customers.

All the waiting around was really beginning to piss Grace off, she just wanted to find the cure before the Salvatore's turned up and made her deal with everything. "Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us." She informed Rebekah in a hard voice.

Rolling her eyes the Original moved at super-speed to grab the Petrova by her chin looking deeply into her eyes and began to compel her. "Where's the cure?" The girl only smiled as she told her that she was on vervain which only made Rebekah smile wider as she told her. "Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun." She released the younger vampire from her grip, narrowing her eyes Katherine asked why they wanted it and the blonde answered. "The question is, why do you want it? Let me guess, to kill Niklaus?"

"My sister and I have spent the last 500 years running from your big brother." Katherine reminded them both in a venomous voice. "I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But, since it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I will give him the cure, he gives Fayth and I our freedom." She explained.

The brunette sitting opposite from her was obviously very bored as she sighed out. "Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" She questioned cocking an eye brow.

"I have no reason to screw you over." Katherine answered surely as both of them just scoffed a little. "I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am." The blonde beside her laughed again as the Gilbert sighed heavily giving the Original a look and without a second thought she began to search down the Petrova. "I don't have it on me." She made herself clear.

The blonde through Katherine's mobile over to her giving her a chance to search through her texts. "I didn't think you did. But I'm sure there's something in that, that can help us find it, or your sister..." She shrugged not failing to notice the slightly worried looking on the older doppelgänger's face.

Grace was scrolling through the woman's phone skipping over petty texts and unimportant dates until she found a suspicious one. It only read: 'meet em' it was an appointment made for 2pm. Looking up the youngest vampire asked. "Who's 'em'?"

Struggling to finds the words the Petrova answered. "... A friend." She shrugged her shoulders trying to play off the date for nothing.

"It says here you're meeting at 2." Grace noted aloud glancing over at the blonde who sat there looking intrigued. "I guess you're gonna have to miss that, but don't worry, I'll make sure that Fayth gets there for you." She smirked, Rebekah liked the way the brunette was thinking, she was very devious as an emotionless vampire.

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore boarding house Elena and Caroline were both sitting in the parlour room talking over their last couple of days, it had been hard loosing Jeremy, Elena was actually thankful for what her blonde friend had done she wasn't sure if she could even bear loosing Bonnie too, no more of her family could leave her, it wasn't fair.<p>

Caroline's phone began to vibrate on the side of the table, glancing over she creased her eye brows when she saw that it was from an unknown number, rolling her eyes she decided to let it go to voice mail. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Elena asked from where she was pouring herself a drink but the blonde only shook her head. "What if it's Tyler?"

Quickly the vampire dove to answer the phone holding the phone to her ear to hear a soft groaning coming from the other side of the phone. "Hello? Hello? Tyler is that you?" She asked but a soft scoff came from the other side. "Look whoever this is don't bother calling me again-"

"Caroline. It's me." A heavy British accent came down the line as her eyes went slightly wider. "D-don't hang up. I need you help. Or Stefan's. Just please someone come." He whispered huskily before the line went dead, she stared at her phone in shock before looking up at the brunette who also looked shocked, obviously with her new supernatural hearing she was about to hear the conversation.

"That... That was Klaus." Caroline told her as she nodded her head. "Do you think we should go?" She asked as the brunette stood up, obviously she wanted to know what was going on. "Ugh, I can't believe that we're gonna actually do this." She huffed as the Gilbert standing across from her gave her a look. "I know, I know. He's the creator of our bloodline. Blah. Blah. Blah." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

><p>As both of the girls walked into the house they saw it was eerily quiet, they stepped through to the parlour room to see the hybrid knelt on the floor, he glanced up at them sweat beading down his face as they both stared back at him in shock. "What happened to you?" Elena asked tilting her head to the side.<p>

"I need more time." Klaus huffed out his nails digging into the floor. "I don't know how you're doing this, but I need more time. Stop hounding me!" He demanded in a gruff voice looking up at them both angrily.

Caroline scoffed. "We're _hounding_ you?! I'm supposed to be running three prom committees right now and life keeps getting in the freaking way! We've got female vampire Dexter out there somewhere with your crazy ass sister and now I have to deal with this, too?" She growled loudly as the hybrid looked up at her confused. "Don't ask."

"Silas. He stabbed me with the white oak stake." He informed them both as they looked at him in even more shock them before, if he was telling the truth, which it looked like it was due to the blood running down his back then this could be back for his entire bloodline which included all of their loved ones.

"Why would Silas attack you?"

Scoffing gently the Brit answered. "Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I called you." He informed her as both of the girls looked at each other with almost an amused look on their faces.

"You made my sister turn off her emotions, you ran Tyler out-of-town, you killed his mother, the list of things you've done to this town is endless and you can the nerve to call us and ask us for help?" Elena spat at him as he looked up at her, he needed help so he wasn't exactly about to argue logic over what happened with her, he just needed their help to get the tip of the stake out.

"If I die, you, Tyler, Grace, Stefan, Caroline, all your friends dies with me." He reminded them making them both look at each other once more knowing they needed to help, begrudgingly the blonde asked what they needed to do. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me." He glanced down at a bloody pair of pliers he had butchered into his skin trying to reach but unable to.

* * *

><p>On a pleasant-looking street in Willoughby, the Salvatore brothers were walking down looking around almost perplexed that the two sisters were staying in a town like this, it all seemed too sweet and innocent for them to be spending their time there. "Something's not right." The raven haired vampire muttered darkly looking around. "The Pierce sisters do not hole up in Hickstown, PA."<p>

"Well, this is definitely the car they stole." Stefan nodded towards the car that was parked crudely, obviously the brunette had not cared how she had parked the car at all. "We're in the right place." Damon made a comment about the type of car they had chosen which the younger brother chose to ignore. "So let me ask you something." The forest green vampire began. "What happens when we find Grace? How do we get her back to Mystic Falls? I mean, she's not exactly gonna go quietly, and she has an Original vampire playing her BFF/bodyguard at the moment."

"We do whatever we have to do. I love Grace so much, but I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap the 5'2" bitch in a burlap sack. We do whatever we have to do." He answered firmly with a hard look on his face, but the younger brother rolled his eyes asking his brother to be serious for a second. "I am. I don't care what Grace wants right now. I know what's right for her. She's this close to going off the rails for good and that ain't happening. She's a pain enough as it is."

"So what happened to the guy who thought Grace should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may?" Stefan was almost teasing him, it was all he could do at a time like this where tension was so high and humour was a good way to get through to his brother.

Scoffing the raven haired vampire answered. "That guy got his neck snapped in New York and this guy is royally pissed off." He answered him.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of town in the small welcoming diner, Grace wandered out of the restroom with her dead straight hair now curled to look like lovely Fayth, she closed the make-up compact which she was using to check out her lip gloss and sat back in the booth opposite Katherine and Rebekah. "What do you think?" She asked.<p>

"Hmm, it's close." Rebekah mused tilting her head to the side as she checked out the brunette that sat opposite her. "Not quite slutty enough." She noted as the Petrova from beside her made a noise in the back of her throat. "I think you need more eye-liner." She informed her as the younger vampire across from her laughed.

"There is still something missing." Grace muttered looking down at herself before looking back up at the woman sat in front of her. "I bet you and Fayth swap clothes all the time, right?" She smirked as the Petrova rolled her eyes shrugging her shoulders. "I'm gonna need your clothes."

Katherine laughed. "What just because one time in the forest Fayth stole your clothes you think that you have the right to take mine? Keep dreaming, Kitten." She told her with a smirk as the brunettes mouth twisted as she looked at the clothes she was wearing with a rather impressed look on her face.

"Yeah. You're right." Grace answered nodding her head gently. "Those clothes look a little... Cheap too." She remarked as the vampire growled from where she sat across from her. "No, it's okay. I'll just take your bracelet, watch and earrings. Hand them over, Pumpkin." She answered a cruel smile pulling over her lips as she reached over and yanked the fork out of her hand to let her move.

Painfully clenching and unclenching her hand she got to work taking the jewellery off placing them loudly on the table in front of her as she took them and began to put them on. The older doppelgänger took off all the items except for the beautiful band around her wrist, the brunette looked at it and nodded before the vampire answered. "That's my daylight bracelet, Kitten. It's daytime outside. I'm gonna need it. Besides, it's not gonna work on you."

Rolling her eyes the younger brunette answered. "Fine." Another smirk pulled across her lips. "I really am gonna need that jacket, though." She informed her as the Petrova stared at her for a long couple of seconds before the girl looked across at Rebekah who was going to make the woman comply, she grabbed her before the brunette quick said. "Alright. Fine. Fine. Fine." She hissed taking it off throwing it across at the girl who happily took it. "This will never work, you know. The cheap curls, the doe eyes. You'll never pass for her."

"Let me see, how does Fayth sound..." Grace cleared her throat make her voice lower and more sultry sounding. "I'm Fayth Petrova and I'm a back stabbing bitch." She tried out as the blonde cackled across from her. "Katherine, why don't you run along like the puppy you are and make me a coffee. I'm sure that's all your good for."

"Perfect." Rebekah informed her nodding her head. "It's just the right amount of bossiness that's hiding her hidden insecurities."

Katherine sneered as she told them. "You two are pathetic."

Grace laughed once more before glancing down at her feet, another smirk crossed her lips before she told her. "Almost there. Something's missing. Your shoes." She told her as the Petrova raised her eye brows in surprise, there was no way. "I want your shoes."

* * *

><p>After the trading of clothes in the diner Grace made her way to the meeting place across town, she was standing in a small wooden gazebo which looked out over the beautiful town. Looking down at her phone she frowned heavily before muttering. "Come on, Em."<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the diner the blonde Original was daintily eating the food that she had ordered as she was talking to the Petrova. "Mm. You know, it's funny. I've always been a little envious of the legends that were Katherine and Fayth Pierce. The way you could both wrap men around your little fingers, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you both. And yet, here we are, all these years later, in a town that you had to compel into liking you." She cackled out her laugh shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny."<p>

Frowning heavily the brunette glanced over at her and told her. "You know you can't split the cure with Grace, right? Or Elena. Or anyone else in that hopeless little town that actually wants the cure." She informed her as the blonde answered how the Gilbert didn't want it. "Oh, no? But you do, you want to take it? Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?"

"I want a normal life again."

Scoffing the brunette corrected her. "You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend." She smirked as she reached across to grab something across the table but the blonde lashed out and grabbed her hand and tightened the grip beginning to crunch the bones.

"Ladies, playing nice?" A voice came from beside them, they both looked up disappointed to see Stefan and Damon both standing there watching them, Damon slid into the both opposite them with a smirk on his face, just getting pleasure from making them so irritated by his presence.

"There goes the neighbourhood."

"I see you got Katherine alright." Damon nodded at Rebekah as he glanced over to the doppelgänger. "You're losing your touch, evil one." They all stare at each other for a long couple of seconds before Damon demanded. "Where's Grace?"

* * *

><p>Grace was still standing there waiting for 'Em' to arrive, she sighed heavily looking down at her phone about to give up when she heard a voice coming from behind her, one she remembered very well. "Fay." Turning suddenly she saw Elijah standing there, she tried desperately to hide the surprise on her face. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Where is Katerina?"<p>

Clearing her throat the girl lowered her voice to the silky sounding one that matched her doppelgänger and replied. "Katerina was a little tied up, she sent me instead." A frown crossed the Originals face as he looked her up and down. "You're a little late, aren't you?" She tried to change the subject.

"Katerina told you about us?" He questioned and she just continued to stare at him. "You're taking this better than we anticipated, Fay." He informed her and the girl just nodded her head this wasn't at all what she was expecting. "Where is Katerina really. What have you done with her?" He pressed moving towards her.

"I haven't done nothing. She is safe. Why would I hurt my own sister?" She asked rolling her eyes turning around looking over the town with a sigh on her lips, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, this obviously wasn't something she was supposed to be getting involved with.

Taking a couple of steps towards her Elijah stopped by her side and noted. "This is an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in. I know Katerina is fond of it." He informed her as she nodded her head. "I suppose we should just get down to business then. I assume she told you why we are here. Do you have it?"

Creasing her eye brows the brunette answered back. "Do I have what?"

"The cure."

Grace was taken back for a couple of seconds trying to think of where she might have the cure stashed. Clearing her throat awkward she answered. "It's in a safe place. Why don't I go and get it and I'll bring it back?" She offered, but Elijah noticed the tattoo on her wrist, the daylight necklace around her throat and the hesitation in her voice, it most certainly wasn't Fayth so it only lead one other option.

Grace strutted across the gazebo about to walk down the steps when her wrist was caught and she was pulled into his firmly body looking up at him. "I see you've become a good liar, is that my brothers doing, Grace?" He pressed looking down at her as her face went a pale white.

* * *

><p>Back at the lovely diner across town Rebekah was summing up the outcome of what would happen if the Salvatore's got the cure. "So, let me get this straight. I tell you were Grace is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right?" Both the brothers just looked at her. "I don't think so."<p>

"What about you over there, smiley." Damon referred to Katherine who sat there in utter silence. "Do you know where she is?" He questioned just trying to get an answer from them, he needed to know that she was safe, sure she had escaped him in New York, but that didn't change the way he felt about her, of course he still loved her.

"I can give you a hint." Katherine began looking at them both. "Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead." No one spoke for a couple of seconds waiting for her to continue, but Damon could feel a creeping of anger rising in his throat. "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him – an Original brother, impeccable taste."

"Elijah." Rebekah stated horrified, she hadn't seen her brother since the night that Niklaus had died and beyond that he had been too ashamed to even look at his family after what they had become.

Damon looked at her "Elijah's here?"

Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan looked at her with a hard look on his face as a smirk pulled up over his lips looking at the three of them, they were obviously so blind to the real charm that she had.

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean _friend_." Katherine explained cockily as the rest of the table all around her seemed to outwardly groan in disgust looking away from her. "It probably took him about 10 seconds to realise that it wasn't actually Fayth, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest."

"Alright. Where are they?" Stefan pressed once again, but both of the girls remained silent. "Rebekah, you do realise if something should happen to Elena, you have no change of finding the cure, right?" He reminded her as the blonde sighed, obviously that was her weakness not being able to have the cure once they procured it.

"Fine." The Original breathed out rolling her eyes. "They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park." She informed them as both of the brothers looked at one another, Damon immediately stood up, but his younger brother was quick to follow him stopping him from storming off into a death trap.

The raven-black haired vampire gave him a hard look as he said. "I don't think it's a good idea you going after Grace whilst Elijah is with her, you're not exactly on good terms with him as it is and who knows what he could do if you went storming in there, he could kill you, he could kill Grace." Stefan tried to reason with him as he sighed lightly. "Go with Katherine and Rebekah, find the cure, I'll deal with Elijah."

"The cure is mine and my sisters one chance to win back our freedom and not have to keep running from Klaus." The Petrova tried to reason with them but they all stared at each other blankly.

Damon creased his eye brows. "You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?"

"No." Stefan scoffed as he looked down at the woman he once loved. "She's gonna get Elijah to broker a deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Good plan. Who's was it? I mean, you never really were the brains of the duo, were you?" He smirked as the older vampire growled over to him.

"Fine." She hissed looking at the blonde who was sitting in her way. "Move. You have to follow me."

* * *

><p>Over at the Mikaelson mansion the hybrid was bracing himself against the piano as the blonde stood behind him using a pair of pilers to dig around around and try and get the white oak stake out. "Oh, my God." She muttered as the Original listened for bad news. "You do have a heart." She added as the vampire across the room snickered. Caroline continued to dig around before adding. "Oh, my bad. It's just a bloody rib." The brunette laughed again.<p>

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are finding my misery so amusing." Klaus hissed out glaring the two of them down, as they both looked at each other. "You killed 12 witches for you friend Bonnie. You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me. Here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well, you thought wrong." She answered sourly as she spitefully dug the pliers a little deeper into his back, he yelled out in pain slamming his hands on the piano top. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She told him quickly. "You know what?" She yanked the pliers out making him yelp in pain once more. "I'm not sorry. You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done. So today, we're gonna go things my way. You want my help? You let Tyler come back to town, and give me your word that you will not hurt him."

* * *

><p>Over at the gazebo Grace was looking out over the park taking in her surroundings for the moment when she heard a phone beginning to ring, glancing over her shoulder she saw Elijah reach into the inner pocket of his blazer and pull out his phone, glancing at the caller ID for a moment he answered it saying. "Katerina?"<p>

"Hello, Elijah." Stefan's voice came down the speaker which made the Original suspicious for the whereabouts of his secret lover.

A snarl almost fell from his lips as he asked calmly. "Where is Katherine?"

"Where's Grace?" Stefan countered leaning against the wall casually, he knew that the Gilbert would be safe as long as they had Rebekah on their side and Katherine in their hold, it seemed that Elijah wasn't about to put her life in danger, another man had fallen for the Petrova charm.

"Safe." Elijah answered as he glanced over to the brunette whom stood there in silence. "How long she remains so depends on you." This didn't even scare the vampire, her emotions were off, she found it had to care about any kind of threat that came her way. Stefan made a comment about it being the same in the case of Katherine which only made the Original shortly laugh. "Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you."

"Oh you mean the three of us." Stefan answered surely as the Original went silent for a moment waiting for the Salvatore to explain. "Cause your little sister decided to join Team Good Guys for the time being." He explained as Elijah felt an overwhelming sense of anger surge through him as he demanded to speak to Rebekah. "Well, she's not here right now. I left her with Damon and Katherine."

"Tell me where they are."

Scoffing the Salvatore answered. "Relax. No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure." He informed him, Elijah wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be a threat or not, but he knew his sister and he knew how she would end Katherine the first chance she got.

"Do you understand how much my sister despises Katherine? I assure you, Rebekah will end her the moment she ceases to be of use." The Original answered firmly a hard tone to his voice.

"Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through." Stefan offered waiting for the proud man to answer, but there was no sign of him on the other end of the line, obviously he was contemplating something, or just trying to keep his anger down and remain the 'calm' Original.

"You listen to me very carefully, Stefan. If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon Grace." He told him firmly before hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket glancing over to the vampire who stood there in silence leaning against a wall.

She smirked before noting. "Descend upon. Kinky." He glanced over to her before shaking his head taking a couple of steps towards her crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can assure you, Grace. I did not mean it in that way." He informed her firmly as she rolled her eyes glancing over to him looking him up and down for a minute before scoffing. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what happened to the Elijah that I knew. The one that was a man of honour and now I find out you've been hooking up with Katherine the whole time? Classy." She muttered a smirk on her lips as he glared her down, he was seconds away from descending upon her, but he thought better off it, plus he would have his brother breathing down his neck if he did.

"Well, I suppose this man of honour always shared a connection with Katherine. She contacted me when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another." He explained as she looked over at him for a few seconds before a spiteful laugh fell from her lips.

"_Of mutual use_? Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiot." She informed him and he was quick to tell her that he knew who Katherine was and that still wasn't going to send him away. "And you think she's changed?" She asked looking at him. "She's still Fayth's sister. They're probably in on this together. She lied to you, Elijah."

"She didn't lie to me about what has been happening in Mystic Falls. She didn't lie to me about Elena's transformation. She didn't lie to me about you and Niklaus." He told her firmly as she clenched her jaw looking up at him. "But there is something different about you, Grace. You... You're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?"

"Jeremy's dead. Elena hates me. I was sired to your brother. I was dragged around an Island by your girlfriend and her bitch of a sister. Trust me, Elijah, the list goes on and on." Elijah seemed shocked by this news. "You didn't know? Of course you didn't." She added as the Original muttered something about how Katherine lying. "I hate to say I told you so, but... Duh."

"I heard a rumour about you being in town. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not." A snide voice came from behind them as they both looked over to see Fayth standing there, arms crossed over her chest looking very pissed off. "Care to explain, Elijah?" The Original went silent.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Fayth's house was a quaint little place which didn't match their personalities at all, they all walked through the front door, but Katherine was a little slow to move so Damon pushed her to move a little faster before adding. "No sudden moves. No tricks either. No calling in your sister for back-up. No Katherine-ing." He told her firmly as she rolled her eyes. "Wow." He glanced around "A quilt and a fish aquarium." He looked around the room taking it in. "Who the hell are you two?"<p>

"Two very old women with dreadful taste." Rebekah answered for her as they all continued to look around, the Petrova moved across the room to a bookcase that was chocked full of books, she pulled out several before sticking her hand into the whole and moving it around for a couple of seconds a look of fear crossing her face.

"It's gone. The cure, it was in the safe, but it's not there." Katherine lied as she looked at them both, but they didn't look like they were buying it. "M-Maybe Fayth took it." She added, she wasn't throwing her sister into the line of fire, but it was better than her being trapped with the two of them.

Damon made a buzzer sound before answering back. "Not falling for it. Where is it, Auntie Katherine?" He questioned referring to the way the house was made it, it just wasn't her at all.

"I swear it was in the safe."

Rebekah scoffed from where she stood. "What, just like Elijah's really your boyfriend and this is really your life?" She rose her eye brows as the brunette stayed completely quiet. "And for all we know, this isn't even your house." She told her as the Salvatore beside her made a note about how it didn't look like this place belonged to them, not like the Katherine they knew.

"Maybe you don't know Katherine at all." She answered firmly a hard look on her face, she hated when people presumed things about her, underestimated her. "Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're not that deep?" Damon retorted rolling his eyes. "This whole small-town girl thing, we all know it's an act." The blonde beside her demanded to know where the cure was and when Katherine didn't answer she went to attack, but the Salvatore was quick to step into her way. "Whoa, whoa. Hang on. We need her alive. The cure's not here. You check upstairs. I'll check down. I got this." He informed her firmly

Rebekah shot one more look over to the brunette standing opposite her before taking off towards the stairs. "So if I was a paranoid, distrustful, sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?" He quipped looking around the room as Katherine made some snide comment which he chose to ignore. "Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible but not obvious. I'd want to keep it safe, but not safe that it's be too difficult to grab and run." He stopped in front of the large fish tank. "Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest – in a tank with no fish." She said nothing. "I think I'm gonna have to check that out."

Pulling up his sleeve he sticks his hand into the water but immediately pulled it out to see his flesh burning. "Ah! Gah! Vervain water." He smirked looking over to the Petrova who had a very sullen look on her pretty face. "Looks like we have a winner." He reached over and picked up a net to scoop the chest out, but Katherine zipped over to him and grabbed the back of his hair pushing his face into the water holding him there for a couple of seconds before throwing him to the floor leaving him shuddering in pain.

Shoving her hand into the water grabbing the chest herself she went to zip out of the house, but the blonde was standing in front of her before she could even blink. "Give it to me or you're dead." She threatened darkly.

Katherine though on her think as she opened the chest to retrieve a small vial before saying. "You're gonna kill me anyway. So what's more important, huh? Killing me or getting the cure?" She questioned before throwing the vial before her, Rebekah ran to catch it and whilst she was preoccupied with that the younger vampire took off from the house.

Finally Damon's face was healing and he could see again, he looked up to see Rebekah admiring the small vial. Rasping out he told her. "Look, Rebekah... Don't even think about it." He hissed but she scoffed still looking at the cure. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Let me explain something to you, Damon. Me taking this cure is the best thing for you. You have a chance here, bring back Grace to who she was before and she will be eternally grateful, trust me." Rebekah told him as he remained silent. "That's what I thought." She popped open the vial and drank the liquid just as Stefan ran into the house.

"No!"

The blonde starred blankly at the both for a couple of seconds before she gasped and fell backwards onto the couch, Damon sighed heavily and rested his head onto the floor trying to get his head around what had just happened.

* * *

><p>The three vampires across town had made their way to a more quiet location away from prying eyes, they were in an quiet alley way just a few minutes away from the gazebo they had just been standing under. Fayth stood opposite the Original with her hands on her hips whilst the youngest vampire sat on a step watching the two.<p>

"Did you think that I didn't know? Do you think that I'm some kind of idiot?" Fayth questioned in a harsh voice as she stared Elijah down. "All the secrets, her sneaking off without word and when she comes back come elaborate story about where she's been. I've been following you two for weeks."

"I'm sure that Katerina was planning to tell you." Elijah tried to explain but the girl opposite her scoffed loudly, he narrowed his eyes as he added. "I'm trying to help you both, you should really stop being so stubborn and accept it."

"We don't need you're help. We've survived just fine for 500 years without you and your help." She answered him scornfully narrowing her eyes, he frowned a little this was the way he was expecting the Petrova to react. "I just can't believe she's been lying to me this entire time. She said she had a plan and all she did was go running to you."

"She came to me because she knew it was a smart thing to do. She knew that I could offer more help than you could ever." He told her firmly as the girl standing opposite him went completely silent. "I know how much you care for Katerina, she's your sister after all, but I also care for her, I only want her safe from Niklaus and I suppose that you will be in with that package deal."

Grace scoffed as the older vampire hissed out. "Gee, thanks." Over to him before turning her anger on the emotionless girl that sat there watching them. "And what the hell are you doing in town?" She demanded in a rough voice as the brunette rose her eye brows. "And why are you wearing my sisters clothes? Didn't think I'd notice?" She scoffed. "Trust me, I did. They aren't the cheap ones you usually wear."

"Ouch." Grace feigned hurt as she pressed her hand to her chest before smirking.

"I am surprised to see you again though, little telepath. I mean the last time I saw you you were unconscious on the floor, in the middle of a forest, on your own tied to a tree with a vampire hunter roaming around. Honestly, I'm surprised you pulled through. How about your brother?" She smirked as Elijah glared over to her, he knew that it was uncalled for.

"He's dead, you killed him. Are you that old that you're forgetting things now?" Grace answered simply shrugging her shoulders, the vampire glanced over at her before it all clicked. "Yes, yes, I've turned off my emotions, do you want to point out anything else that's painfully obvious?" She asked firmly as Fayth's eye brows rose. "But go back to you two arguing over Katherine, it's quite amusing." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena were both sitting on the couch looking down at her phone laughing whilst watching something as Klaus slumped against the back of the other couch leaning heavily against it to be able to stand. "I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!"<p>

The blonde glanced up at him. "Your word first." She crossed her arms over her chest giving him a hard look.

"And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?" He questioned breathing hard as sweat dripped down his face rolling down his neck onto his chest as his hands gripped the leather of the couch almost ripping it with his steel grip.

The blonde grimaced over to him. "You wanna be friends? Friendship – Stage one. Show me that I can trust you." She ordered as the brunette beside her looked over surprised that she was actually going through with this, after everything he had done to them and their family she was willing to do this.

"I saved your life – twice. I saved Grace's life – twice. What more do I need to do for everyone?!"

Elena growled as she stood up. "You want to talk about the kind of hero you are, Klaus? You saved Caroline's life twice, because you put her life in danger _twice_. The first time you saved Grace's life it was for good, but it was what _you_ wanted because you're in love with her! The second time it was you putting her life in danger! You sacrificed me, because you wanted to be a hybrid. You took Stefan and Grace from me. Slept with my sister, then when she turned her back on you, you tried to kill her! You're threatening to kill one of your only living hybrids because he turned on you, and he had ever reason to, you killed his mom! You're not good, Klaus." She told him firmly before taking off from the house.

"Well, I'm glad someone said it." Caroline muttered as Klaus looked over at her. "You know, we've all tried to kill you and you've tried to kill most of us. How do you think that you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to deserve it?" She hissed as he approached her shakily with a hard look on his face.

Klaus was getting angry now, he hated all of his actions being thrown back in his face. "I will not have my hand forced by you, or her, or anyone else!" He yelled but this only made the blonde more angry.

What is wrong with you?!" She hissed her voice raising in anger. "I'm reaching out to you despite everything that Elena's just reminded me of and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you." She scoffed as she turned around, he didn't need her pity or anyone else's.

Zipping across the room he was stood there in front of her as he yelled. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"I turned my back on you ages ago! And I should have been there to steer Grace way from you too!" She yelled before they both went completely silent, the look of pain had vanished from his face.

"It's gone." He informed her as she questioned what, she was very confused. "The pain." He reached behind his hand to feel his newly healed flesh. "The – The pain is gone." He realised something then and there, it was Silas that had put him through all of this. "It was... It was never there. He got in my head. Silas... Got inside my head." He looks across at the blonde. "You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline."

Caroline slowly brought her hand up to her hair running them through trying to contemplate what was happening, if Silas could resolve Klaus to a pain-ridden mess then she wondered what this mysterious Silas could do to the others in Mystic Falls. Looking back over to him she asked. "If Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're dying... What can he do to the rest of us."

* * *

><p>The Original was still unconscious on the couch whilst the Salvatore's were milling around the room, the younger brother was looking into the fish tank whilst talking to his older brother who had finally recovered from his vervain incident. "Did you even try to stop her?"<p>

"You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water." He answered his brother who looked over to him as he replied that all he had to do was stall him. "Sorry. It's Rebekah. I didn't have a pony to distract her, Stefan."

"What are we going to do now?" Stefan questioned as he wandered around the room. "Did you just let her take it? Is this what you wanted? Grace to be be emotionless for the next 20 years? You think you can deal with that?" Before the raven-black haired vampire had a chance to answer the blonde gasped awake on the couch.

* * *

><p>Back in the alley way Elijah was standing opposite the younger doppelgänger who was still sat down on the step. "I know what it feels like to lose a brother. And I'm sorry for your pain." He told her solemnly as she glanced up at him. "I... I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday."<p>

"Just like you hope Katherine will find _her_ way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?" Grace questioned spitefully and he replied that he liked to think so. "She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. Just like her sister." She glared over to Fayth who growled back at her. "The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back."

"I'm not a fool, Grace." He answered quickly. "Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath what her sister has turned her into." This time Elijah glared over to the doppelgänger who stood there with her, arms crossed over her chest. "And I'm sure my brother and Damon are the same..."

"Oh, right. So you think that they think that the girl they still love is still in here somewhere, too." She motioned to her own body as he nodded his head, it was simple for him to believe that someone could have, but the brunette had become so cynical.

Giving her a look the Original replied. "You can't blame them for having hope, Grace. It's be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours." He told her as she rolled her eyes standing up about to walk away from him before she turned back around.

"You know, Klaus told me about the time he saved me from my parents house, when it was on fire." Elijah nodded his head remembering. "He told me that you were the one that told him about it and after that he came to save me..." She paused for a second. "Maybe you should have just not told him, things would have been a lot simpler." She turned around to face him when suddenly a loud crack filled the air and the brunette fell to the ground, Katherine standing there over her.

Fayth looked over surprised as Elijah smiled gently at the woman. "Sorry. I hot held up." She informed them both.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of town at Katherine's house, Rebekah was sat upright on the couch eyes wide in wonderment and looking more refreshed than ever as the younger Salvatore sat opposite her on the coffee table and Damon stood across the room next to the bookshelf with a hard look on his face. "How do you feel?" Stefan questioned the Original.<p>

A genuine smile pulled across her face as she answered. "I... I feel good. I... I feel great." She smiled wider. "I feel alive." She informed him her eyes lighting up in amazement, hoping for once her dreams had come true and she was allowed a do-over.

"Slight problem with being alive – I can kill you know." Damon muttered ruefully from across the room before a sharp looking letter open came flying from where he was stood going straight for Rebekah, but before it hit her she caught it in her hand, the cure hadn't worked, she she still vampire.

Holding the letter opener in her hand she saw the bloody gash in the middle of her hand heal over almost instantly, the smile was whipped off of her face as she whispered. "I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work." She whispered placing the knife down beside her.

Stefan growled as he replied. "It worked just like she wanted it to." Of course he was referring to Katherine. "The cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something." The Original sat there in shock with her mouth hung open.

* * *

><p>Elijah was walking around Grace's unconscious form looking between both of the sisters who remained silent. "So, which should we deal with first? The fact that you were the ones that killed Jeremy Gilbert-"<p>

"Or that you didn't tell me that you were staring a bed with an Original." Fayth glared over to her sister who remained quiet keeping her head down. "Either you're some evil genius and I underestimated you all these years, or you really are the Katherine I know that thinks she's in love and throws herself into things too quickly, and when all _this_ goes back, who is gonna be there to pick up the pieces? Huh? Me. That's who." She hissed at them both before turning around and walking away.

After a couple of seconds silence as the Petrova watched her sister walk away in a huff she turned back to the handsome Original who had his arms crossed over his chest. "You killed Jeremy Gilbert." She sighed heavily running her fingers through her hair.

"If we're being technical here Fayth killed Jeremy." She informed him as he gave her a look. "But that's not what you mean... Yes, Elijah, Jeremy Gilbert is dead, a bombshell I'm sure she couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I care." He answered her firmly. "Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you and your sister endured? And now you're just taking away her family one-by-one, just as yours was taken from you." He reminded her as she tried to block out the pain building in her stomach.

A defensive smile pulled across her face. "Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" She asked firmly. "Jeremy was collateral damage. Fayth was doing what she needed to do for us to survive." She tried to defend herself and her sisters choice of killing the youngest Gilbert.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?"

Katherine blinked a couple of times before replying. "Don't let sweet little Grace get to you. She hates me. She hates Fayth. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that you can't trust me." She informed him as he told her that he asked her a question, obviously he wanted a real answer rather than a diversion. "No. Of course you're not a means of survival. Why do you think I never told Fayth? Because she would have turned it into something that's it's not. You chose to look out for us. You're giving me a second chance when probably no one else would. I love you." She placed her hand delicately on his cheek. "Elijah." But he moved his face away from her hand. "You don't believe me."

"I want to." Elijah whispered shaking his head. "It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you." He told her as a soft chuckle fell from his lips. "I don't know that I ever will." He turned and began to walk away but the Petrova wasn't going to let him go that easily, she caught his arm.

"Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I... I can't make a deal with out." He looked at her for a moment, he felt like he was finally seeing her for the first time and beginning to believe what everyone was saying about her.

"Goodbye, Katherine." He turned around and walked away, it seemed like him calling her Katherine was supposed to offend her, he knew Katerina and this person standing in front of him was just another manipulative vampire.

* * *

><p>The sun had faded away and Fayth was standing outside of a house waiting patiently when finally she saw her sister walking down the road with her head down. "I don't want to hear it." Was the first words to come out of her mouth. "Let's just get what we need and move on." She added as Fayth just nodded.<p>

Walking up to the porch Fayth reached out and knocked the front door waiting for the owner to answer. It was the blonde that both Grace and Rebekah had ran into earlier to find out that the Petrova's were in town. "Katherine, Fayth." She announced happily. "Hey, what brings you by at this hour?"

"We came to retrieve our package." Katherine answered her voice was very sullen which made her sister concerned, of course she had to be there to pick up the pieces like she always did. The girl answered that she would just go and get it before wandering into the house.

"Just, you know, for the record, I'm sorry." Fayth told her looking over as her sister creased her eye brows looking back at her. "You may fall in love too easily, Katerina, but I know that Elijah was special to you. I mean, you've known him for a long time..." She struggled around her words as her sister just stared back at her. "Look, I may be _me_, but I do care about you, Kat."

"Thanks, Fay."

Just then the girl came back to the door with a small box holding it out for them, Katherine reached out and took the box from her opening it to reveal a delicate looking vial filled with a red liquid. The girl rubbed the back of her neck as she asked. "Hey, uh... All the secrecy. Can I ask, what is it?"

Both of the Petrova's looked at one another as they replied. "It's our freedom." Fayth looked at her sister before adding. "Do what you need to do, I'll still be here..." She told her as a genuine smile pulled across the doppelgänger's face. "Even if it is to pick up the pieces."

* * *

><p>A little later that night Elijah was wandering down the street wondering about what had happened been himself and his Petrova when suddenly he saw her standing in front of him, on a matter of principal he went to walk past her but he heard her sat. "Wait." Turning back to her begrudgingly he asked her what she wanted. "To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying to survive that I don't – I'm startling to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."<p>

Reaching into her purse she pulled out the small box that was containing the cure. "You have the cure." He muttered looking at it before looking up into her smouldering chocolate-brown orbs.

"Yeah." She replied nodding her head moving her hair from her face before looking back up at him. "And I can shove it down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it... I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She told him surely trying to keep her voice level.

Elijah could feel a sense of admiration for her as he replied. "How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving another man." Reaching out and taking his hand she placed the box in his palm for him to have and decided what to do with.

"Because I meant what I said earlier about my feelings for you." Katherine answered nodding her head. "And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want _you_ to trust me... Just like I'm trusting you." She looked up at him as he just stared back at her. "You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here." She walked past him to go meet up with her sister who was standing under a lamp-post with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's up to him now."

"I sincerely hope this turns out how you want it to, Katerina." Fayth answered as she reached out and linked her arms into her sisters. "Let's go."

Elijah pried open the box to look at the cure that was sitting inside before closing it and walking across the street, he had spotted his baby sister sitting on the hood of a car seemingly waiting for someone. "You and Katherine?" Was the first thing she said to him as he rose an eye brow. "And I thought you were the smart brother."

"You don't have a smart brother." Elijah replied shaking his head. "It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you." He flew an insult right back at her as her lips turned up in amusement, she had actually missed the back and forth banter between the two.

"Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?" Rebekah quizzed holding out her hand, her older brother became curious to why the blonde wanted the cure so he asked her and she replied simply. "I want to be human again." She informed him which took him by surprise.

"How do you know being human is the answer you're looking for?" He quizzed as she just stared back at him. "I mean, it's nothing but romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah." He told her firmly as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, she was certainly being his sister wanting to get her own way all the time.

"Your probably right." She replied quietly. "But I don't care." She added simply. "I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes, Elijah. Isn't that enough?" She looked at him searching for an answer.

The older brother sighed heavily as he replied. "I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever." He reminded her as she gulped back the lump in her throat. "I mean, those words are as important to me today as they – as they ever were."

"You will always be my brother." She answered nodding her head. "And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose." He always admired that about his sister, when she wanted something she was so certain and passionate about it. "Not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure." Her phone began to ring her in her pocket, digging it out she held it to her ear. "What do you want, Nik?"

"An update on our search for the elusive cure and an update on Grace, if you wouldn't mind."

Rebekah shook her head. "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here." She handed the phone over to Elijah as she slid off the hood of the car and both walked around to be sitting in the car.

"Complication speaking." Elijah greeted his brother who was very surprised to be hearing from him finally.

An actually smile pulled over Klaus' face for the first time that day as he announced. "Big brother. At least you join the fray." Elijah couldn't help but smirk as he looked across at his sister and nodded his head.

"Somebody had to take charge." Being the big brother that he was he was finally taking his place at the head of their little family. "And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." He informed him as Klaus made some snide comment about it being in high demand. "Not that long." He replied smirking.

"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family." The line went dead after that as Elijah passed the phone back over to his sister as he started the car and they drove away down the road leaving the Salvatore's alone in the town to deal with their little Grace problem.

* * *

><p>As Caroline walked back into the Salvatore boarding house to see her friend sitting there with a glass of bourbon in her hand and sitting in front of the fire place. "Elena." She announced as the brunette glanced over at her friend nodding gently. "You have every right to say that to Klaus, you know that, right? But if he died-"<p>

"We'd die. I get it." Elena nodded her head as her blonde friend took a seat beside her pouring herself a glass of bourbon. "How'd it go? I take it he _didn't_ die, because we're still here." She concluded logically as the blonde nodded her head taking a sip of her bourbon.

Sighing the older vampire replied. "I really don't want to worry you, but it was Silas. He got into Klaus's head and convinced him he was dying." She informed her friend as she looked up suddenly. "I'm scared what this guy can do, Elena. Klaus is the strongest thing we know, what does that make Silas?" She asked as they both stared at each other for a long couple of seconds.

* * *

><p>Not much later that night the Salvatore's were both walking down the street speaking about the cure and what happened earlier. "Alright, you're right. I let Rebekah take the cure." He stopped so that he could face his brother. "I thought for a second – I mean, literally just a second – If Rebekah takes this, then Grace gets what she wants. I want what she wants, I can't help that. I love her. And then Rebekah took it. And I realised how badly I screwed up."<p>

"So what's your point, Damon?" The younger brother quizzed creasing his eye brows.

"My point is, I'm sorry, okay? I don't why I should be, but I am. I had a moment of weakness, Stefan. It's my thing. I want Grace to want to turn it back on. I want her to turn it back on for me, or for Elena, or for someone because I want her to _choose_ to feel something, not force her to feel something. But I can't let her do that, I want her to be _her _with me, now. The longer I let her go on like this, the more she'll regret when she finally turns it back on"

"I get it. I'm the same. It's our thing." He chuckled gently shaking his head. "I don't have to force Elena to do anything, I think it'd be better if she made the choice herself, that's why I never forced her to speak with Grace, and I regret that." He looked over his at his raven-black haired brother. "We've been making the same mistakes for 150 years. We can judge Katherine and Fayth all we want, but we keep repeating our own history just like they do. Nothing ever changes. It has to stop, Damon."

"I know it does. It's either the girls want to be sisters or they don't and if they don't... Then that's it. I'll take her from Mystic Falls, give you and Elena a shot at being happy and normal and do the same thing for Grace and I." He told his brother surely as he nodded his head. They both walked into the diner they had been in earlier seeing the Gilbert sitting in her own booth just stewing.

Both of them stalked across the room and sat opposite her as she remained silent. "You alright?" Stefan quizzed looking at her as she still didn't say a word.

Frowning the icy-blue eyed vampire narrowed his eyes as he asked. "What's up with the silent treatment? You're the one that texted us and wanted to meet up." He reminded her as she folding her hands on the table in front of her before looking up at them both, she was going to plead her case to them.

"You both know I don't want the cure." She looked between them as they both listened to her. "You need to know that I never will and I'm done talking about it. So... Will you accept that and let me be who I am, or not?"

Both of the brothers exchanged looks as her boyfriend replied. "Yeah... No."

"Grace, this isn't who you are. It isn't you." Stefan tried to reason with her as she continued to stare at him with an emotionless look on her face.

"I know who you both want me to be, and I don't want to be her and you two really need to accept that. Be like Klaus and give up. Because if you don't, there will be consequences." They weren't sure if it was a threat, but they were sure taking it that way, reaching in front of her she sipped from her mug of tea.

"Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you're in right now." Stefan informed her solemnly as she just stared back at him not really caring for his stories. "My emotions were off. I wasn't me. And I refuse to accept that."

Damon took her hand across the table and she didn't flinch back or pull away from him she just stared at him. "If the situation was reversed and we were here right now, I know that you wouldn't give up on me, Grace. So I am not giving up on you, whatever you do, whatever you say. I will be here for you and I will be until you're you." He told her firmly as she just stared back at him blinking a couple of times.

Just then the waitress Jolene wandered back over, she was just pleased that she would be getting off of her shift soon and able to get back home, she was holding a lukewarm pitcher or coffee as she leaned over the table to fill up the boys' mugs when the vampire zipped behind her and snapped her neck letting her fall to the floor. "Oh!" Damon whispered watching as the human dropped shattering the glass pitcher she was holding.

"Like I said, consequences." Grace answered sharply as the veins faded away from her eyes. "That's one body you're responsible for. Go ahead, keep going. I dare you." She whispered looking between them. "If you keep trying to fix me, they'll be a second, a 20th, and a 100th. It's _your_ choice." She hissed at them before spinning around and walking from the diner on her own.

"I guess I'm not riding off into the sunset with her for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here we are here's another chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it, I actually liked writing this one it was a lot of fun writing emotionless Grace, although I do miss regular Grace, she'll be fun too once we get her back. I also couldn't resisted Kalijah so I needed to add that in their too and Fayth actually has a human side, but only around her sister.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story and I'm sorry about the late updates, but I've had my birthday and I have other things as well, plus my new story, but I will always try and update Twisted Love**

**If you want to ask Grace Gilbert any question you have on your mind, then ask her anything at ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr / ask (take out the spaces) **

**If you want to follow me for updates and sneak previews then proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (take out the spaces)**

**Answers and responses below**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: Gotta love a bit of Grebekah, they are the perfect girl team because they get each other and Rebekah can tolerate Grace, I think they're my favourite after KatherineFayth (Faytherine?). I agree everyone should just assuming what is best for Grace, but they do know what happens after a time as an emotionless vampire, the guilt and the rage comes. Aww, I'm glad you like the love triangle, I don't have a shipname for that yet, maybe you can think of one.**

**Mia Salvatore: I know, Klaus said 'my Grace' super cute, I think emotionless Grace is pretty cool too, I like her either way.**

**Whitttyyy76: I want Grace and Rebekah to become **_**real**_** friends too, outside of working together to get the cure, I think they kind of are, I mean they can tolerate each other and ask each other for stuff, which is a start.**

**Nymartian: Totally agree, she is a bitch, but you gotta love her, haha. There is a lot of sexual tension and even in this chapter it proves that Grace is the one that Klaus thinks about most.**

**David Fishwick: Damon was really cruel to Lexi in New York, I didn't like how he treated her either, but that's just him all over. She couldn't remember Jeremy was dead because Silas probably wanted her to, it's sad for her having to go through all that grief all over again, at least Grace got the chance to turn it off. **

**MissWhatEver207: I hope that was a good thing, I think Grace acts enough like herself to not get mistaken for Elena, I mean, Elena didn't flirt with Klaus in the show or get a tattoo, they're two different people, haha.**

**Tvdlover87654: Totally, she is a real tease and a lot of fun to write, haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ghostwriter: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and Grace getting a tattoo, I thought it would be a nice twist, Elena got a new hairdo and Grace got her tattoo done, I figured I'd better change it up.**

**susl: The chapter was okay, or...**

**xxxRena: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you liked the idea of her getting a tattoo, I didn't just want her changing her hair, I wanted her to do something she probably wouldn't have done if she had her emotions on.**

**RippahGoneWild: I know, I'm sorry, I'm trying but I have other things to do outside of Fanfiction and I get a little caught up in them sometimes, I do try and write as much as I can.**

**winxgirl1997: It wasn't really a fast update, but anyway, here you go.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Haha, well I guess Damon should have seen it coming, with Rebekah being with them and wanting the cure and Grace being emotionless and not wanting the cure.**

**grapejuice101: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Chloe: Yeah, I'm probably do season five when it comes out and I'm glad you liked the last chapter, writing emotionless Grace makes me a little nervous.**

**ddluzelle: Aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter and Grace, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee xx<strong>


	85. Pictures of You

Twisted Love

Season Four

Pictures of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonnie's Dream<strong>_

_Wandering along through the cemetery in the cold light of day the young witch was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers, passing other peoples burial grounds until she found the one that she watched, resting her on the cold slab that read. 'Jeremy Gilbert – Brother and Friend'._

"_Hey, Jeremy." Her voice wavered as a tear slipped down her face, kneeling down she placed the places on his grave. "You know, I was – I was thinking about the last thing I said to you. 'We did it.' Totally lame last things to say to someone." She commented as a soft laugh fell from her lips. "That wasn't a goodbye, Jeremy. You – You were supposed to come back with us." She told him breathlessly._

"_Bonnie." A deep voice came from behind her, she knew that voice, it made her insides scream with excitement as she turned suddenly to see the handsome Gilbert standing there looking down at her with an easy smile on his face. "Wake up." He told her which sent her into confusion._

"_How are you here?" She asked trying to ignore his first statement, but he only repeated himself again only more serious this time. "I don't understand." She whispered shaking her head looking at him through confused light brown orbs._

_Jeremy looked directly at her as he said. "Open your eyes. Bonnie, open your eyes!" He grabbed her arm shaking her as if he would be able to wake her up from within the dream as she just stared at him wide-eyed._

* * *

><p>The witches eyes flew open as she felt a warm wave wash over her looking around the living room she has obviously fallen asleep in. Finally waking up properly she saw that the blanket she was laying under was aflame. "Oh my God." She hissed as she waved her hand over the flames making the fire disappear like it was never there.<p>

Bonnie's mouth was open in horror, if she hadn't caught that in time then she could have been dead. Obviously her Expression magic was getting out of hand, she needed to get it under control before she ended hurting someone, or herself.

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore boarding house Damon and Stefan were standing in the living room throwing a football to each other across the room, just trying to keep themselves busy. Grace hadn't come back to stay at the boarding house and Elena had been shopping for Prom with Caroline and Bonnie so they had plenty of time to take about their emotionless Grace situation.<p>

"So how long has it been?" Damon pondered as he threw the ball back over to his brother who caught it easily. "Eight, nine days?" He added as the hazel-green eyed vampire nodded his head commenting how he had lost count of the days. "If we lost count of the consecutive days in which Grace Gilbert has not killed anyone, I'd say that's progress, brother."

"So what are we gonna do, just, ah, throw the football around for another 150 years till Grace gets her humanity back?" He questioned looking at his brother who shrugged gently. "Because I'm cool with that." He added as he launched the ball back over to his brother who caught it holding it in his hands for a couple of seconds.

"She doesn't want the cure." Damon reminded him firmly. "She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her." He added, he wanted to keep his emotionless girlfriend from killing as many people as possible, he remembered how she dealt with guilt before, she blamed herself so much and he didn't want that.

"Alright." Stefan nodded his head before thinking of another plan. "We could always, ah, make her want it." He told his brother who stared back at him blankly before throwing the ball once more.

"Yeah, how're you gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?" The raven-black haired vampire questioned lifting an eye brow. Stefan simply answered that they would get her to flip her humanity switch. "Stefan, if we could get her to flip her humanity switch then we wouldn't have a problem." He paused for a moment before adding. "So what do you suggest we do? Pull a Lexi and bombard her with emotions till one of them sticks?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head, it was that simple for him because that was what worked for him when he was emotionless. "And if that doesn't work, then we go to 'Plan B: lock her up' Keep her sidelined until you and I figure out 'Plan C'." He informed his brother who just stared back at him.

"And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died? Anger, fear, guilt, sadness? The list goes on, Stefan." He told his brother who replied that he had to be there for her when they did get her to turn it back on. "Right, like I should have been before she turned it off." He added.

"Bingo." Stefan smiled.

"Alright. How do you wanna do this?" He quizzed holding the ball tightly in his hand almost popping it with his iron like strength.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of town in the Mikaelson mansion the family was finally reunited, it had been a long couple of days trying to decide whom should get the cure that was currently in Elijah's possession. The two siblings had tried to convince their older brother to let them take it for their own reasons.<p>

Sitting next to her hybrid brother, Rebekah was pleading her case to Elijah who was more than willing to listen to both of them. "Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." She explained.

A laugh fell from Klaus's mouth as he glanced across at his little sister. "Well, that was poetic." He of course didn't understand why she wanted to be human, he enjoyed being the most powerful, feared immortal in the world, besides Silas.

The dark-haired brother threw his brother a warning look before answering. "Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." He nodded at him.

"Silas can appear as anyone." Klaus began, he knew he really had to sell it to his brother who was probably more likely to side with his sister over him. "He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure." He added a dark tone to his voice.

"And in doing so he will break down the Other Side." Rebekah reminded him.

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies." The hybrid retorted giving her a hard look. "He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate." He looked forward at his older brother. "You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." Klaus reasoned as Elijah rolled his eyes trying not to think about to Katerina.

Rebekah glared over at her hybrid brother as she reminded Elijah. "He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died."

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn." Klaus looked at his brother knowing how important being a family was to him, that had to be a point to him by recognising that their family could be whole again. "We'll have our family back."

"Please." The blonde scoffed loudly as she sneered at Klaus. "You hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life." She reminded him, his reasons were purely selfish for wanting to get Silas off of his back.

Klaus glanced over at his older brother, he had no more reasons to convince him but only a sincere plead. "Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus." The moral Original informed him as a dirty look covered the hybrids face. "I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness." He nodded at Rebekah whose eyes lit up with hope.

"Tell me you're joking." Klaus spat out like venom on his tongue as he glared over at his older brother. "Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture." Elijah simply answered that he had made his decision which only made the hybrid more angry, standing up quickly he went to storm off but stopped and turned back to his sister, leaning down to hiss in her ear. "When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." With that he turned and walked from the room.

Rebekah remained very composed and simply touched her hair trying to forget about her brothers threat and remind herself that she had won. Clearing her throat she asked. "Where is the cure?"

"Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional and at times morally questionable. Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up." He reasoned and she agreed nodding her head asking what she had to do. "I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges – no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours."

The blonde blinked a couple of times trying to think what it would be like without having to use her powers but nodded accepting her older brothers challenge.

* * *

><p>A little later on that day both Grace and Rebekah were walking down the street towards a little boutique where the blonde would look for a nice dress to wear. The Original had told her about Elijah giving her the cure, but not without her being 'human' for a day. Scoffing the brunette told her. "You're gonna fail. You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom."<p>

"Name me a more human experience than the prom." Rebekah dared as the brunette made some snide comment about death being a experience for a human which the blonde chose to ignore. "Why should I listen to you? You don't even have your humanity."

"You're right, you shouldn't be asking me at all, you should have just left me to brood and drink back at the house, because I don't want to be here trying to help you find a dress." Grace told her bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and did you take into account you won't be able to compel yourself a date?"

Smirking the blonde answered simply. "Yes, I know you want to be a moody teenager and lock yourself away in your room and listen to sad songs, but you're living in _my_ house because I'm the only one who can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude." She reminded her. "Now, are you coming to prom with me, or not?"

"No." Grace replied firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would I want to dress up in some tight, long dress to stand around for five hours making idle chatter and drinking punch? No. No thanks." She added before walking past the blonde towards the dress shop. "But, my dear sweet almost human Rebekah, I will help you pick out a dress."

* * *

><p>Just inside of the small dress shop Elena was standing in front of a row of mirrors looking at herself in a dress whilst Caroline and Bonnie sat beside her admiring the gown as they spoke about the dreams she was having. "What kind of dreams?" Caroline kept her voice low.<p>

"Usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me." The witch explained twiddling her thumbs awkwardly as the brunette glanced over at them an easy smile pulling over her face, she was actually have fun dress shopping.

"Well, you never got to say goodbye, Bon." Caroline sighed reaching over to give her friends wrist a comforting squeeze, she knew it couldn't have been easy for Bonnie to lose Jeremy so abruptly like that. "You're grieving, that's normal." The witch went on to explain that when she woke up the couch had been set ablaze. "Oh."

"I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right." The witch put her head down, she hated not being in control. "Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic." She feared.

"No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. Just like Elena does. And I'm gonna make sure that the two of you have it." Caroline informed her kindly before them both smiled at each other, they rose from where they were sitting at walked over to Elena who was looking at herself in a three-way mirror. "Stefan's jaw is gonna hit the floor." She told her admiring her friend in the crimson red prom dress.

"Yeah, you look super hot, by the way." Bonnie smiled at her as Elena blushed looking at herself once again, it felt good to be around her friends again, she only wished that her sister was here and normal with them so they could experience prom all together. Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear she brushed off the comment.

"I don't know, I think Matt is gonna have the hottest dates at the prom." Elena looked at the two of them, the three had decided to go to on a friend-date with each other, Caroline was missing Tyler too much to go with anyone else and Bonnie and Matt were originally supposed to be going together, but didn't want to let their blonde friend go on her own.

"You know what, I love friend-prom." Caroline gushed happily looking at them both with a gleeful look on her face. "And it's exactly what prom should be – friends and memories." She added. "It just really sucks that Grace can't be _Grace_ and enjoy it with us." She added as Elena looked down guiltily as her witch friend reached over to comfort her supportively.

Just then the bell on the door jingled as two people entered, looking over Elena saw her twin walking into the room speaking with Rebekah as they looked around at the dresses before wandering over to the three girls. "Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped – that sucks." Grace stated bluntly as the witch stared back at her. "Elena." She nodded. "Caroline."

"Hey, Grace." The blonde smiled at her giving her a kind look trying to at least act civil. "Are you hear to pick up a dress for the prom tonight?" She questioned. "Because I saw a really cute on over there that we were looking at a few months back before... Well, erm, before, you know-"

"Before I turned off my humanity? It's alright, Caroline. You can say it." Grace nodded her head as the blonde began to wander around looking at all the different styles and colours of dresses that were around the room. "No, I'm not going to prom. I'm sure I can think of something a lot less boring to attend, no offence." She looked her twin up and down. "But, you know, I hope you girls have a good time..." She wandered back over to Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Much later that day the moon had finally raised in the sky and was beaming down on them all as they prepared for the magical night of the prom. Elena was in her room in the boarding house strapping her shoes on as she headed for the bedroom door to see Stefan, her date, standing outside looking dapper as usual holding a corsage for her to take.<p>

Smiling romantically the Gilbert held her wrist out to accept the favour and the older vampire slid the beautiful accessory over her hand for it to sit on her wrist delicately. "I just... I don't want to bring the mood down, but I feel so bad for Grace." Elena stated as her boyfriend lead her down the stairs to the bottom where he adjust his tie. "I mean, it was all her and Caroline used to talk about, before... everything."

"You don't need to worry about Grace." Stefan leaned over and pressed a sure kiss to her lips as she looked back at him. "All you need to worry about is having a good time with your boyfriend." He informed her as another smiled crept over her face and she took his hand intertwining their fingers as they walked from the house to see a black limo waiting for them.

"Stefan, if this for us?" She questioned as he wandered over and opened the door for her, she grinned as she gave him a thankful kiss and then climbed into the back seat looking around to see a bottle of expensive looking champagne waiting in a bucket of ice. Stefan climbed in too and shut the door behind him as he told the driver to drive and then popped open the champagne pouring them both a glass. "To us." She offered.

"To us." He agreed as they both cliqued their glasses together.

* * *

><p>Over at the Mikaelson mansion Niklaus was staring intently into his fireplace whilst nursing a glass of bourbon when suddenly there was a loud banging on his front door, sighing heavily he wandered over and opened it surprised to see Damon standing there with a determined look on his face. "I'm taking Grace to prom, and I need your help."<p>

"I'm in no mood for company, Damon and I am certainly in no mood for helping you get exactly what you want." Klaus went to shut the door on him, but the vampire zipped past him and was standing in his house. "Leave before I remove you." He warned, but Damon didn't heed his warning and only walked further into the house adjusting his bow-tie.

"See the way I see it is, Grace is this way by your doing, if you hadn't told her to turn it off we could have dealt with this another way, but because you did you now need to help me make her turn it back on." The raven-black haired vampire grinned cockily at him as Niklaus groaned inwardly. "Now, I don't need you to attend this thing with her, but I do need you to go over there and get her dressed in one of those dresses from the back of your creepy trophy closet of family collectibles, alright."

"You should watch the way that you speak with me." Klaus muttered as he wandered from the room muttering insults under his breath.

* * *

><p>Twisting the lid off yet another bottle the brunette took another long swig as she turned up the music which was playing through the speakers from her iPod. She ran her fingers through her hair as she swayed majestically to the beat. It wasn't until she heard a clearing of a throat from behind her that she turned and saw Klaus standing there smiling and holding garment bag.<p>

"As much as I'd love to watch this little show some more I think that you should be getting ready for the prom that you're attending." The hybrid told her as she scoffed telling him stubbornly that she wasn't going and then walking across the room but he was standing there in front of her. "I really think you should reconsider going, I think you'll have a good time."

"Yeah, I, uh, I doubt that." She answered rolling her eyes crossing her arms over her chest giving him a hard look but her eyes dropped to the bag he was holding. "What is that?" She asked as he opened the bag to pull out an elegant prom gown, it was a deep blue colour with jewels embroidered into the chest plate. "Is that for me?"

Klaus nodded his head as he laid it out for her to admire, she ran her fingers over the soft fabric. "I'll just leave this here and if you want to... I don't know... Try it on then maybe I could zip it up for you." He offered giving her a cheeky smile as she gave him a vague answer that she would just see what it looks like.

Wandering over to the drinks cabinet the hybrid pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass waiting for her to return, when he turned around she was standing there holding the dress to her body waiting for him to zip it up, it was pooling around her feet telling them she would need to wear a pair of heels so she wouldn't trip over herself. "Allow me." He wandered over and slowly pulled the zip up, it fit her form perfectly tight in the right places but making her also look slender. "I'm speechless."

"That's a first." She muttered looking at herself in the floor length mirror spinning around letting her hair hang loosely over her shoulders. "I have to admit, I look pretty good." She commented running her own fingers down her body. "Why are you doing this? I thought that you would be too busy with your she-wolf." She muttered looking over her shoulder at him. "It did look as if you were rather enjoying her company."

Sipping his bourbon he replied. "If I didn't know any better love I'd say you were jealous." He told her but she only scoffed turning around looking at herself in the mirror once more before she caught his gaze in the glass. "Will you reconsider going to the prom?" He questioned as she shrugged her shoulders gently giving him a half answer. "I think your ride just pulled up outside." He informed her seeing headlights pulling into the driveway outside. "Oh, don't forget this." He wandered over and placed a corsage on her wrist.

"What? Has this got a tracking device in it?" She questioned as he smirked before she turned around and slipped her black pumps on and then he led her over to the door as they walked outside. "Wait. Where is your suit?" She questioned looking him up and down but he only smirked nodding over to the limo that was parked there, Damon stood there looking very dashing in a black tux.

"Wow." Damon muttered watching as she carefully descended down the stairs standing in front of him. "You look... Wow." He was also at a loss for words as she stood in front of him. "I'm just here to make sure you don't eat the prom queen." He informed her as she smirked walking past him to climb into the back seat. "Uh, thanks." Damon nodded at Klaus who shrugged his shoulders.

"Just keep her in check." Klaus answered as he walked past him before zipping off into the night.

* * *

><p>The stretch black limo pulled up outside of the building that they were having the prom in and Damon climbed out first before holding his hand out for Grace to take and gratefully she did, they linked arms as they walked down the red carpet which lead them towards the venue. The path was lined with screens playing slide shows of photographs that were taken during their school years.<p>

"Bringing back memories?" Damon teased the brunette standing beside him as her eyes locked on one of the screens, it was their group back in freshman year, all of them huddled together for a group shot. "Stefan told me that Caroline had been working on this for a while... It's a photo-yearbook of the senior class. Your friends. Your family." A beautiful picture of Damon and Grace flashed up on the screen from the 20s decade dance. "Remember that? We'd only just got back together..." She nodded her head.

"I remember." She added. "After you almost slept with Rebekah and I jumped Klaus's bones." She added without any remote sense of regret in her voice. He cleared his throat as another couple of pictures of students in her year flashed up on the screen before one of Matt and Elena came up. "When they were dating. I was really jealous of them because they really seemed like they were in love."

Damon scoffed a little. "Don't tell Stefan." He teased again as the picture faded away and another picture came onto the screen, it was Grace and Elena hugging deeply, grinning wide looking directly at the camera, they looked younger, probably from sophomore year. Damon reached over and stroked the girls lower back as she stared at the screen. "You two look happy." He told her and she nodded her head again before the picture faded once more to show Jeremy and Elena arm in arm smiling.

"If I keep watching these screens I'm going to vomit." Grace's voice was sullen as she walked away leaving her boyfriend standing there sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Just inside of the venue everyone was dancing to the music happily and enjoying each others company as Matt and Bonnie were walking through the crowd together holding some punch and talking. "Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?" He questioned looking around.<p>

"Because I think we are." The witch answered as they both stared laughing looking over at the blonde who was rearranging the drinks table with a frustrated look on her face.

* * *

><p>Elena laughed as she pulled away from dancing with her lovely boyfriend before seeing her sister walk into the room. "She came." The Gilbert announced as she saw her sister looking at little lost among all the humans. "Maybe I should head over there... I mean we haven't spoken since she tried to... Kill me." She added putting her head down.<p>

She watched as the brunette wander over to the drinks tabled and pulled out a silver flash taking a long swig before Damon swooped in and stole the alcohol from her sliding it into his inner jacket pocket it. "Do I need to remind you that in this part of your life you're under-age?" He questioned harshly.

"And do I need to remind you that you're overage?" She asked before snatching the flash back and sipping from it looking around the room at everyone dancing. "Ugh, it smells like cheap perfume and desperation in here." She commented scrunching her nose as he chuckled slipping the flash from her hands once more.

Looking down at her Damon replied. "Oh, c'mon. Admit you're actually having a good time with me. You're the Belle of the Ball. I bet you're just dying to win prom queen, aren't you." He pressed looking down at her as she smirked giving him a hard look.

"What are you actually trying to do here, Damon? Stir up some feelings in me? Remind me what we were like before I turned it off? Nothing is ever going to be like that again, sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't." She told him harshly narrowing her chocolate-brown eyes as she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

><p>The brunette was running her thin fingers through her hair when suddenly her sister was standing there in front of her. "Uh-oh. Family patrol." She added in a thick voice looking at Elena with a careless look. "What words of wisdom are you going to give me to turn it back on, oh wise one?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, Grace. Not anymore. I just... We haven't really spoken since, well, since that night and I think we should probably just bite the bullet and do it." She offered as the brunette just stared back at her waiting for her to continue. "We're not going to be able to sort this out between us until you turn your emotions back on, it's hard enough losing Jeremy but losing you too, it's killing me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me away then." There was a slight raise to her voice as she glared at her sister. "Maybe I don't want to sort this out, because there is nothing to sort out, Elena. This is who I am now and as soon as the rest of you get your heads around that the sooner we can all move on." She told her firmly as the younger vampire just stared back at her.

She turned around when suddenly Elena replied. "This isn't you, Grace." The brunette stopped from where she had been walking not facing her just listening to what she was saying over the blaring music. "You like to pretend it is so you don't have to face anything, but deep down you know that one day you'll have to turn it back on and maybe then you won't have Damon, or me, or all your other friends who want to help you. We can help you."

"Wow, you really do love the sound of your own voice, don't you." Grace hissed as she turned back around to be looking at her sister with a dark look on her face. "Do you want to know what you are to me, Elena? You're a walking reminder of why I turned it off, every time I see you I remember all those things you said to me, of all the things that have happened to me." With that statement in the air she turned around and wandered back across the room.

"Elena." Stefan was over by her side within seconds rubbing her back soothingly as she just stared at her sister who was walking across the room. "Are you okay? I heard what she said to you, she knows how to hurt you, Elena, she knows exactly what to say to push your buttons."

Shaking her head the glassy-eyed brunette whispered. "She's gone. It's my fault that she's gone. I don't want to give up on her, but we can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Stefan wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to his chest as she tried to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>In the corner of the room Grace was leaning casually against the wall trying to ignore all the humans dancing around the room as her witch friend wandered over to her with a kind smile on her face. "Hey. You look a little lonely over here on your own... I don't know what's going on between you and Elena, but I'm not here to lecture you."<p>

"You'll be the first today." Grace answered as the witch let out a breathy laugh.

"But, I do want you to know that I know why you shut everything off." She started as the brunette glanced over to her raising her eye brows. "It hurts, I get it. But you still have people who love you. You have to trust me."

Grace smirked as she looked down. "I trusted you when you told me that you could bring Jeremy back and look how that turned out... It turns out you were just a brainwashed crazy-person." She insulted her looking her up and down. "Now if you don't want, I want to be on my own." She told her as the witch turned around taking a deep breathing trying to contain herself as she walked from the room.

Bonnie walked over the threshold of the door taking a deep gasp of air in as she stood on the red carpet outside still trying to contain herself when something caught her eye, on the screen of pictures an old one of her and Jeremy had popped up, it was them dancing and gazing deeply into each others eyes at the 60s decade dance.

Suddenly a broad form appeared next to the screen and the witch looked over to see Jeremy standing there looking very dashing in a black tuxedo. A wide grin pulled over the witches face as a glassy look covered her light-brown orbs. "Is this real?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He answered as she laughed gently smiling at him. "May I have this dance?" She sauntered over to him and took his hand delicately nodding her head, she couldn't care less if it was real or not all she knew was she wanted to be here with him enjoying this night.

* * *

><p>Damon watched as his girlfriend stood with one of her friends laughing gently before wandering over and taking her by her waist leading her over to the dance floor. "Let go of me or I <em>will<em> bite you." She warned darkly as he rested his hands on her waist.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He grinned as she smirked looking up at him. "C'mon, I know you and you love dancing." He smirked as she rested her hands on his chest shrugging her shoulders. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." He told her as she rolled her eyes hiding the smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Just across the other side of the room the blonde wandered over to Matt who was standing next to the punchbowl pouring himself a drink before he asked trivially. "So, are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?" She tried to keep her voice as even and casual as possible as he answered that they were just friends before asking who she came with, he didn't see a date with her anywhere. "No one." She answered truthfully. "Go on, I know what you're thinking – why didn't I compel myself a date."<p>

"You know, actually, I was thinking 'I wonder if Bonnie wants ice'." He answered looking down a the drinks table.

The Original glanced over at him before muttering. "Oh." She looked down slightly before looking back up at him. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Why? Apparently, you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so..." She cut him off with asking if he thinks that she would make a good human to which he took a moment to ponder. "I think that 'good' is a hard word to live up to, and I've never seen you do anything remotely good, so... Honestly, no, I don't. I'm sorry." He told her regretfully.

* * *

><p>"So, Klaus actually convinced you to come here in the end?" Damon quizzed as they swayed elegantly to the peaceful music. "And here we are. Dancing together. On tonight of all nights. The most sentimental night in high school." He concluded as he looked up at him scoffing a little.<p>

"You think this is my cry for help?" Grace tilted her head to the side. "I'd be happy to show you what a real cry for help sounds like." She threatened as he smirked looking down at her muttering that he would like to see her try. "I feel nothing, Damon. Nothing has changed."

"I don't believe you." The raven-black haired vampire replied sharply as she answered how she didn't care. "So you don't remember what it used to feel like when you would drag me onto the dance floor? When my hand would..." He ran his hand down over her butt delicately squeezing but she didn't meet his gaze, only gasped gently. "Or how about this?" He linked his other fingers with hers as she looked up into his eyes. "And this?" He lowered his head and brushed his lips along her collar-bone. "Does your heart really refuse to remember?" He kissed the soft flesh.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered as he looked up at her hopeful before she added. "Me neither." She told him before pulling away and walking across the room as the rest of her friends watched unhappily, this was going to go harder than they thought.

* * *

><p>As the brunette crossed the room she was intercepted by another person this time it was her blonde friend who stood there with a kind smile on her face. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight, but I'm glad you came." She told her as the girl in front of her resisted rolling her eyes. "That's a really beautiful dress where did you get it from on such short notice?"<p>

"Klaus." She answered simply as the blonde stared at her dumbfounded. "Before you burst a blood vessel I didn't go to him, I wasn't even planning on coming tonight, he came to me and offer me this thing..." She ran her hands over the beautiful silk before glancing over her shoulder at Damon who stood there watching her carefully. "Looks like I'm going to have a shadow for the entire night."

"He's just looking out for you." The blonde reasoned giving her a soft smile. "I saw the two of you dancing, you looked as if you were having a good time." She caught the younger vampires soft scoff before turning around and walking away, just then her twin wandered over to be standing next to her blonde friend. "Klaus gave her the dress, I figured we were trying to keep him out of her life."

"I don't know what's happening with her, I just don't like her like this." Elena answered sighing heavily. "She's cruel and she's just gonna end up getting hurt when she says the wrong thing to someone, like Klaus or Rebekah." She explained as the blonde nodded her head, she understood. "It's hard to see her suffer. I feel so guilty seeing her like this, I caused this, this is my fault."

"Elena, you were suffering too. We were all suffering and no one could have seen this happening. Klaus did this." Caroline told her surely. "Sure, maybe what you said did something to her, but that hybrid was the one that told her to do this." She told her.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of the room the Original was standing at the voting table next to April Young who was standing next to the ballot box. "I can't just make you prom queen." The dark-haired human told her firmly. "It <em>is<em> based on votes, and you have approximately none so far." It was more of an insult than a statement.

"And you can't just help out a friend?" Rebekah asked timidly hating that she wasn't allowed to use any of her useful supernatural powers to persuade the girl to let her win.

The icy blue-eyed girl looked over at her as she replied. "No, I can't." She still didn't trust Rebekah she knew what they were and all about the town. "And you can't make me. I drink vervain tea now." She added as the blonde stated that she wasn't going to compel her but suddenly a flash of dark brown curls speed past her and pinned the young human to the wall.

"You can't be compelled, but you _can_ be killed." Grace stated in a whiskey rough voice narrowed her eyes. "And I'm just inching to snap a neck and teach all of my so-called friends in here a lesson... Rebekah wins prom queen. Got it?" She told her firmly tightening her grip around the girls throat.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Original hissed at the younger vampire who released the very scared human, April didn't hesitate she hurried away from the two vampires who were staring each other down. Grace gave the simple answer that Rebekah would have done it anyway. "I was not going to threaten her."

The brunette scoffed as she shook her head. "Rebekah, I think there is something you need to take into consideration before actually taking this cure." She told her. "What you're giving up if you do take it. You're giving up being one of the most powerful vampires in existences, this is all you've ever known, compelling your way to the top. You're not gonna win this cure by being this new you that you're pretending to be." She told her as the blonde looked down. "So if I were you, I'd just stand there, look pretty and don't let one single word slip out of that pouted mouth of yours."

* * *

><p>Just outside in the deep forest under the beautiful moonlight both Jeremy and Bonnie were dancing to the low hum of the music that was vibrating through them. "You and me." The witch whispered looking up at him. "My senior prom." She laughed a little a blush creeping over her cheeks.<p>

"Do you miss me, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked tilting his head to the side as she replied that she missed him more than she could describe. "Do you want this to be real?" He asked again and she answered that she did. "Then it _can_ be. Bonnie... Your magic can bring me back for good. You have the power to do the spell now."

Finally the witch realised what was happening this wasn't the real Jeremy she was hoping it to be, it was Silas pretending to be him, appearing to her as the person she wanted to see the most, much like he had done with Professor Shane. "Oh, my God." She shoved him away from her stepping back. "You're Silas. Get away from me." She tried to take off into the forest in an attempt to get away from him, but he reached out and caught her hand.

"You need my, Bonnie." He told her firmly as she answered how she didn't need him at all, she didn't want to have anything to do with him or his attempt to take down the veil and get to the Other Side. "You have no idea how dangerous you are. If I don't help you, you'll kill yourself."

"You're trying to get in my head."

"I'm just asking for your help in return for mine." Silas replied looking at her through the eyes of her ex-lover. The witch hissed for him to leave her alone before turning on her heels but stopped when he asked. "Wake up on fire recently?" He quizzed crossing his arms over her chest.

"Did you do that to me?"

"Please, Bonnie, let me help you before you hurt somebody or yourself." She was sure it was more of a threat than a warning but she still didn't like it, or want his help.

The witch narrowed her light brown orbs as she spat out. "You don't care about me. You only care about bringing down the wall to the Other Side, and I won't do it." She told him firmly beginning to walk away when he asked if she wanted to see Jeremy again. Of course she wanted to see him, but not if it meant ruining everyone else's lives. "Not like this."

* * *

><p>The other side of town at the Mikaelson mansion the two brothers were talking in the parlour room. The older more sensible brother had his hands on the white oak stake whilst the hybrid watched him from across the room. With almost amazement in his eyes he asked. "Where did you get that?"<p>

"Our baby sister." Elijah answered inspecting it carefully turning it in his hands to get a better view of it. "Once she's human... It'll make no difference to her whatsoever." He informed him making the hybrid growl gently under his breath, he really hated not getting his way. "Take it." He handed it out to him.

Quickly Niklaus took it from his brothers hands looking at it, as long as he had his hands on the white oak stake it couldn't be used against him and that made him feel a lot more safe, but he did begin to wonder why his older brother was giving it to him. "Why would you give me this?"

"We are immortal apart from the stake." Elijah told his brother what he already knew. "Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear." He told him logically but the hybrid told him that Silas continue to torture him, mentally of course. "Well, you've survived endless torment throughout the centuries. You'll shake this." The moral brother had faith in him. "And if you can't, you outrun him." Much like Katerina and Fay had outrun Niklaus.

Laughing gently the hybrid was looking down at the stake in his hands before looking back up at his brother. "Yes, it's that simple." He concluded rolling his eyes, he read his brother like an open book. "Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?"

"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her." Elijah answered nodding his head looking over at him. "As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care, to love." He announced tilting his head to the side as his younger brother took a couple of steps towards him.

Lowering his voice to a whisper Niklaus replied. "I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as _your_ only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness." Klaus was using the white oak stake to punctuate his words by tapping the tip against Elijah's chest but the older brother was unfazed.

Calmly pushing the stake away from himself he had a look of pity on his face as he told him. "Just because you could not find happiness with the one woman you loved, Niklaus, you don't want the same for anyone else." He commented as the hybrid growled darkly. "It is such a hollow life that you lead." He briefly place his hand on his brothers face to add to the insult before turning around and walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the prom Rebekah was sitting on her own watching as the couples got together on the dance floor, gazing deeply into each others eyes and just enjoying every moment of being a human. She was surprised when the blonde human approached her and asked. "You haven't seen Bonnie, have you?" It had been a while since he had seen her.<p>

Sighing gently the Original answered. "She's probably in the bathroom. Every other girl is. And if you haven't noticed, I am sitting here all on my own." She reminded him gesturing to herself. "So, please, will you put me out of my misery and dance with me?" She asked but he replied that he wouldn't before turning around and walking away. Standing up quick she added. "Matt, please. This is a girl's worst nightmare. Please."

He couldn't leave her standing there on her own after beginning him, she really was trying hard to be human as well. Begrudgingly he held his hand out for her to take and keenly she took it. They both began to sway to the music beautiful music flowing through the room. "I thought about what you said, about being good, and you're right. It won't be easy, but it's worth trying."

"I don't understand why my opinion is important to you." He never saw himself as an important person, just someone who was there when someone needed him.

"Because you're everything hat I want to be." Rebekah answered honestly looking up at him through silvery blue orbs that were filled with such loving admiration. "You're loyal, honest, kind. People root for you to succeed. Elena even died for you."

Sighing heavily Matt looked across the room at the brunette who was standing with her boyfriend he regretted letting her do that so much, if he had his way that night would have happened a lot different. "I'm a bus boy, Rebekah, okay? It's not like I'm out saving the world." He reminded her.

"But you're human." She replied looking at him like he was the best thing she had ever seen in her long life. "You're so beautifully human."

* * *

><p>Just across the room Damon was standing looking over everyone with a very bored look on his face as he drank from the flask he had taken from Grace when the blonde vampire wandered over to him asking. "Aren't you supposed to be on 'Save Grace' duty?"<p>

"I am, but she's exhausting, so I'm taking a breather." He answered taking another swig of the alcohol. "Listen, whatever she says to you tonight take it with a pinch of salt. She's being a bitch to push us away and try to not care. Her lashing out means we're getting to her." The Salvatore told her as she nodded.

"This prom sucks." Caroline quickly said looking around the room with a frown on her face, this wasn't how she wanted her prom to be, she wanted to be dancing the night away with Tyler and enjoying her friends company not dreading talking to the emotionless one. "This is our last dance together, and it's awful. This is _not_ how I wanted to remember this night." Suddenly the silver flask was offered out to her and she took it. "Thank you."

Caroline took a long swig of the rough liquid before passing it back over to the Salvatore who took it nodding her. "If anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party." She told him before turning around zipping from the dance and he raised the flask nodding his head before bringing it to his lips only to be bothered by the young witch who looked beside herself.

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Damon had quickly gathered his brother, Elena and the blond human so that they could work out what was happening together. The witch explained what it was like being around Silas, it was all so real. "It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him." She explained looking up at them all.<p>

"Bonnie, that's what Silas does." Stefan answered her reaching over to rub her arm softly and assuringly. "You can't let him get to you again." He told her wanting to be able to help her, but Silas seemed very persistent.

Damon nodded his head before adding. "Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look." He informed her before getting some very pissed off looks as the expense of his light-hearted joke.

Just across the room Grace was using her supernatural hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation whilst the blonde Original stood beside her not using her heightened senses because she was being human for the night. "What am I missing?" She questioned wanting to know as the brunette glanced over at her.

"Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother, which means he stills wants her to do the spell." Grace explained with a hard look on her face trying not to look over at the group in the corner only listen to the conversation.

"So?" Rebekah looked at her rolling her eyes. "The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the Other Side." She explained.

"It's not my enemies I'm worried about." Grace replied as she glanced up at her friend. "It's people like Alaric, Jeremy, Heidi... That little group of misfits over there are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine my Gran lecturing me, she was bad enough when she was alive. She'd spend every waking moment pestering me to turn my humanity back on..."

Just behind them the April took her place up on the stage in front of a podium, clearing her throat awkwardly she began. "Hey. Okay, the ballots have been tallied, which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

"Maybe I should take you home." Elena offered looking at her friend with a sincere look on her face but the older Salvatore shook his head quickly, obviously he didn't think it was such a good idea to let the witch out of his sight.

"What? No. She's safer here in public around all these people." Damon scanned the room for any signs of danger. "There's not way Silas can make everyone see the same thing at once." He assumed.

"Okay, in the meantime, how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?" Matt questioned logically when suddenly April said something which made them all freeze.

"Alright, your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett." She told announced as a spot light was shone over to the couple that stood there shell-shocked, Elena quickly hugged her friend in congratulations before they made their way up to the stage to accept their crowns.

Back with Rebekah and Grace they were speaking whilst Bonnie and Matt were accepting their crowds and flowers. "Bonnie bloody Bennett." The blonde hissed as she gritted her teeth, she figured that Grace had made it very clear to April that she was to win, but obviously the girl had not gone with the plan. "Of course."

"Better luck next year." Grace offered her condolences before a smirk pulled over her face. "Oh, no wait, you want to be human, you don't get a next year at this, do you, Bekah." She smirked as the Original threw her a hard look. "Listen, everyone is so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this. He needs Bonnie. He can't do the spell without her. So if you can't kill Silas, kill his witch." She offered her alternative solution.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she answered. "I can't kill anyone. I'm supposed to be human."

"Maybe you can't, but I can." Her eyes locked on to the witch who was grinning from ear to ear as she adjusted the crown on her hair trying not to mess up her lovely hair.

* * *

><p>Walking slowly into the Lockwood mansion the blonde was looking around thinking about all the memories herself and Tyler had in the house. Placing the grocery bags down on the table she sighed looking down before feeling a pair of eyes on her, turning around she was surprised to see her hybrid lover standing there looking very dashing in a tux and holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Tyler." She whispered huskily.<p>

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." He told her lovingly as she zipped across the room into his arms kissing him with such a burning passion before realising he was actually in town and that Klaus was still out there looking for him. "He can't get in. Matt owns this place now. He had to invite me inside."

"If Klaus finds out-"

Tyler smirked as he answered. "He won't." He assured her running his hands over her face as she looked up at him with her silvery orbs. "You didn't really think I was gonna miss prom, did you?" They both laughed together as he held out the flowers for her. "Here. These are for you." She took them with glassy orbs. "Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance." She nods.

* * *

><p>Outside of the prom venue Damon was staring at the scene that was showing a picture of himself and Grace at the 60s dance, both of them actually looking happy and carefree, he loved it when they were like that. He was pulled away from his memories when he heard a British voice from behind him. "How is it going trying to convince Grace to turn back on her emotions?" He asked as Damon looked over his shoulders to see Klaus standing there.<p>

"It's going as well as you could expect."

Smirking the hybrid wandered around him. "I figured as much." He replied looking over at the screen. "I'll never forget that night. That decade dance was the first time that I'd ever met Grace. Granted I wasn't exactly in my true form, but I did get to know some things about her." He began. "She's intelligent, she's compassionate, she loves you very much." He told him looking over.

"I knew that too."

"But what happened?" Niklaus asked as the Salvatore creased his eye brows. "I mean, something must have changed with you two for her to want to turn to me because I didn't force her to take my blood, I didn't pin her to that tree in the forest and command her to do so. She weighed the options and chose me." He told him as the man beside him growled deeply. "And even now she has no emotions she continues to throw herself at me."

"Give it some time, it will wear off and she'll see where she needs to be." Damon answered trying to hold back his anger as his hand gripped around the silver flash.

Klaus nodded his head as he replied. "And what if it doesn't wear off? What if she does love me, Damon? What will you do?" He questioned sourly as the Salvatore turned to him a dark look in his eyes. "I just want to know for future reference, when Grace choose me... You will?"

"She won't chose you. What are you to her but the man she was sired to and have a one night stand with that she regretted almost instantly." Damon replied back like the words were acid on his tongue before zipping towards the hybrid to attack him but suddenly he stab a stabbing pain in his stomach looking down to see a stake in his gut.

Klaus laughed. "My, my. Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Damon." The Salvatore fell back onto his knees clearly in a lot of pain as he looked up at the hybrid in front of him sussing out that it wasn't actually Klaus but what he feared even more, Silas. "It really doesn't take much to rial you up, does it."

"Ugh! Silas. You know you're not gonna get Bonnie, right? I'd give up now if I were you." He told him grunting in pain.

"I wouldn't worry so much about the witch but more about your brother, whom I lead into the forest when I convinced him that I was you." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "He's probably in a bit of pain now, too. The witch is mine. Stay away from her." He told him firmly before walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Both Matt and Bonnie were taking a picture together on stage happily as April stood off to the side supervising them, she reminded them all of a young Caroline in way that everything had to go as planned. Leaving the stage to get some air he was suddenly intercepted by a very concerned looking blonde. "You need to get your queen off the stage." The Original warned him.<p>

"I can't really do that right now." Matt answered as Elena wandered over to him with a hard look on her face as she glared at the blonde.

Crossing her arms over her chest the Gilbert asked protectively. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

Lowering her voice the blonde replied. "You didn't hear it from me, but Grace is up to something. I really think you should keep an eye on the new queen." She turned around and walked away, at least that was off of her consequences now.

Matt and Elena both looked at each other before looking over to see the witch enter the tented area on her own, inside Bonnie took off her crowd and placed it on the table before hearing someone enter from behind, looking over she saw Grace standing there looking as still as a statue. "What do you want?"

"For you to stop being a problem." Grace replied coldly before snarling aggressively and zipping over grabbing the witch by her shoulders about to end her life when suddenly Bonnie used her magic to create a series of painful aneurysms in her brain. The brunette moaned in pain pulling away and holding her head.

Bonnie's magic was getting out of control as a large gust of wind blew through the entire venue making everyone worry for what was happening. The microphone on the stage was giving off a piercing feedback noise as the speakers began to spark. Elena's eyes went wide as she led Matt into the back room to see her sister collapsing on the floor in sever pain. "Bonnie!"

"Something's happening to me." Bonnie told them both as Matt stepped forward to reach out for her trying to relax her. "No. I gotta get out of here." She told them both before fleeing from the room, Elena went after her quickly trying to calm her down leaving the human on his own with a very pissed off emotionless vampire.

The vampire on the floor had finally regained composure as she stood up, her hair slightly dishevelled and a snarl on her lips. April had chosen the worst time to walk into the back room asking what was happening when she saw the brunette standing there. "Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?" She asked before gripping the raven-black haired girls hair and slamming it onto the coffee table and then taking a large chunk out of her neck as Matt called out. "You should have listened." She let go of the girl as April fell back into Matt's arms and Grace took off from the room.

The human could feel panic crawling up his spine as he looked at the girl, she didn't at all look good, her neck was leaking a lot of blood and there was a nasty gash on her head. "April, April, c'mon, please wake up! April, c'mon! Please wake up!" He was shaking her trying to make her regain consciousness.

"Matt, what the hell is going on?" Rebekah walked through the beaded door surprised to see the prom king covered in blood holding the young human in his arms looking up at her. "What the hell happened?!"

"Can you feed her your blood?"

She couldn't, not if she wanted to get the cure from Elijah and be human again. "Can't we just call 911 or something?" She offered looking down at him with a helpless look on her face. Matt told her that she was dying and they needed her blood now. "I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human." She explained.

Matt stared at her through wide eyes. "How is this even a choice right now?" He questioned looking at her, to him it was a no-brainer, the girl needed help and she was the only one available to offer her assistance. "You want to be human? Prove it, be good, do the right thing and save her life."

That meant forfeiting her only chance to be human, she was staring at the human hesitantly, it was the right thing. Wasn't it?

* * *

><p>In the forest area surrounding the prom Damon was walking through the thick brush when he heard someone groaning in pain, glancing over he saw his brother on the floor with a stake in his stomach. "Stefan?" he called as the younger brother answered that it was him as he pulled the wooden object from his flesh. "Let me guess: An extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me." He guessed a growl springing from the back of his throat.<p>

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head waiting for his wound to heal. "Same thing for you?" He questioned.

Damon scoffed as he replied. "I got the pleasure of seeing a very high and might Klaus."

* * *

><p>As Bonnie made her way back towards the school parking lot she couldn't help but hear her name being called from behind her as Elena searched for her, but all she could see was visions of Jeremy in front of her. "Bonnie, wait." She commanded Silas to get away from her as he added. "We can help each other."<p>

"This is what you do. You wait until I lose control and then you want to swoop in and save me." She told him with a hard look on her face as she continued to walk as fast as she could in her heels as Silas, who was currently appearing to her as Jeremy followed her close behind.

"You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you, your Expression will consume you from the inside out." Silas explained to her as she turned around and told him firmly to get away from her, but as the words left her lips car alarms began to scream out. "You didn't try to do that, did you?" He questioned as she remained silent, she was losing control. "You magic is taking a life of its own. You need help controlling it. Listen to me, Bonnie. Breathe." He tried to calm her.

"I will die before I let you control me again." She answered coldly as her anger began to build a gust of wind beginning to circle around them carrying leaves with it. "Get out of my head!" She screamed when suddenly everything stopped, the car alarms, the wind and even Silas was gone. The witch put her hand on her head trying to slowly recover when suddenly she was thrown to the ground her friend looming over her fangs extended, Grace swooped down and took a bite from her throat.

The witch screamed in pain but it was short-lived as the vampire pulled away beginning to choke, holding her throat and actual look of fear on her face as blood began to spit from her mouth. Bonnie's throat healed faster than either of them expected it to as the vampire on the floor continued to choke out in pain.

Raising from where she was on the ground Bonnie held her hand out in front of her using her newly found magic to break her friends bones, screaming in pain as they twisted and snapped at the witches will. Elena was suddenly by her sisters side with a look of concern on her face with Damon and Stefan close by.

With glassy chocolate-brown orbs Grace looked at her sister and begged. "Elena, help me. Please. God. Help." She whispered as her sister wrapped her arms around her looking up at the witch who wasn't stopping as the Salvatore tried to calm her reminding her that Grace was her friend. "Bonnie..." She whispered looking up at the witch. "Please." Elena was stroking her hair.

The agonising pain continued for a moment longer before it all stopped and Grace let out a breathy sigh looking down at the ground letting her bones heal and reset. Stepping forward Stefan asked if the witch was okay. "No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay!" She screamed before turning around as they watched her leave.

Damon crouched down to stroke his girlfriends hair as she looked up at him with a quivering lip. "Hey. C'mon. I got you." He helped her to stand as she looked over at her sister breathing hard when suddenly Damon stabbed a vervain syringe into her side making her fall unconscious into his arms. "Sorry." He muttered into her hair holding her close to him.

* * *

><p>Shrugging off his blazer the prom king placed it over April's shoulders as she looked up at him with a kind smile which he returned before wandering over to Rebekah who looked very sad for a woman who had just saved a life. "Thank you for saving her." Matt told her sincerely giving her a small smile.<p>

"Grace was right. I should have just stayed home."

"No one has to know what you did. I won't tell anyone." He promised, he knew how much she wanted to be human and to take that away from her would just be cruel, he was willing to let her be happy if she wanted to be.

The Originals eyes lit up lightly as she asked. "You'd really do that for me?"

"I would." He replied nodding his head. "And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human." He offered giving a lop-sided smile as a real smile pulled up over the blondes face.

"Are you offering me a job as a bus boy?" She questioned with a flirtatious tone to her voice as he smirked back at her. "You know, I'd look cute in an apron." He answered that he would think about it before adding that he should get April home, it had certainly been a long night for the young girl. Both the humans existed the room just as someone joined. Niklaus.

"Dear sweet April Young." Klaus's voice interrupted her train of though and only made her blood run cold as she looked over at her sinister older brother. "Now, there's a girl with a future." He mocked nodding his head.

Trying to process her thoughts she answered. "She was dying, and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that." She went to walk past him but he stopped her again.

"Actually, you can." He replied surely nodding his head, he knew what it was like to lose someone as a human, his little brother Henrik and he remember what he was thinking that awful day. "You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask, 'Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?' That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit." He tutted. Sullenly she questioned if he was going to tell Elijah to which he smirked and answered. "No, no. You are."

* * *

><p>Over at Rebekah's house the blonde approached her older brother who was waiting patiently for her. "You home." He announced nodding his head. "And how did our Cinderella fare?" He questioned curiously.<p>

"I won't lie. There were complications." The blonde replied nodding her head before looking down slightly.

* * *

><p>"You will tell him that you cheated, that you failed, that you don't deserve the cure." Klaus listened what his baby sister was to say as she glared back at him with a passionate despise in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>A large grin pulled over Rebekah's face as she looked back up at her older brother. "But I passed your test with flying colours." She told him as he smiled back at her reaching into his inner pocket pulling out the cure to her to have telling her that she deserved it and that the cure was hers, Elijah had just handed over the cure to somebody he shouldn't have.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?" Rebekah hissed at the hybrid wanting to know why she for once he couldn't let her have what she wanted instead of trying to tear her down at every turn.<p>

"Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity, because I refuse to entertain yet another one of your whims, because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter." Klaus replied cruelly as she stared back at him through glassy orbs. "Thankfully I don't have to waste anymore breath fighting with you on the subject." He told her before turning and walking from the back room.

"What does that mean?" She called but he didn't turn around. "Nik, what does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Back at Rebekah's house the blonde was staring at the cure in her hand with a look of excitement in her eyes. "I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin. Thank you, Elijah." She nodded gratefully at him before walking up the stairs towards the front door of her hair.<p>

The moral Original smiled to himself, he was proud of his sister, if it was what she truly wanted then he was going to stand by her and make sure she got what she wished. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket he pulled his phone out to see that his little sister was calling, this confused him even more. "Rebekah?"

"Elijah, I think Nik's up to something." Her voice was almost full of worry as he asked where she went. "I'm still at the prom." This made his stomach tighten in fear looking straight forward. "Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right." He wasn't speaking back to her which made her worry. "Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take you eyes off that cure."

"I think it might be a little late for that."

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion Tyler and Caroline were dancing slowly when the hybrid noticed the time, he knew he couldn't stay infinity and would have to leave. "I have to go soon. People will be here for the part, and if anyone sees me..."<p>

"I know, I know." The blonde sighed heavily as she leaned up to kiss him lovingly. "Thank you for the best prom ever." She smiled at him before the kissed again more passionately this time not wanting to let the moment slip away from them, but with that the hybrid had removed himself from her arms walking from the house.

Shutting the door behind him the hybrid turned around to see Niklaus standing there. "Was it worth it?" He questioned. "To see her smile, to make her dream night come true? _Was. It. Worth. It?_." He walked towards him as the younger hybrid stared back at him. "I will give you this one night to make her happy... I'm going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest. Five... Four... Three..." With that the boy had vanished from in front of him.

* * *

><p>Softly Damon laid down his little lover on the cot in the Salvatore cell in the cellar of the boarding house, too many times had his loved and himself been locked away in this room and now she was in here too, it almost broke his heart seeing it. "She might not feel much, but she's gonna feel <em>that<em> in the morning." Damon whispered as he brushed her hair back off of her face, it was nice to see the look of blissful peace on her face.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked from where she stood in the doorway with her boyfriend by her side.

"When Bonnie was whaling on her tonight, you saw it didn't you?" Damon turned to look at the Gilbert twin who stared back at him. "You could see it in her eyes, she thought she was going to die and she begged you for help, Elena. She was scared." Stefan muttered the word fear as he rubbed his girlfriends back gently. "Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions. As much as she wants to stay away from them they will always find a way back to her."

"So plan 'C' is this? Make her life a living hell. Damon, are you sure you can go through with that?"

"If it means getting the old Grace back I can do it." The Salvatore confirmed nodding his head before glancing over his shoulder at her petite form that laid there unconscious resisting touching her as he walked from the room. "You care to talk about our other problem? You know, the one that can be anyone, anywhere, anytime." He shrugged his shoulders.

Stefan sighed a little as he replied. "Silas still needs Bonnie. And if tonight any indication, she's no pushover. She's not gonna let him manipulate her, not anymore." He confirmed nodding his head as Elena smiled a little almost feeling a sense of pride for her friend.

"I wouldn't underestimate his talents. He fooled the hell out of both of us." Damon answered as he locked the cell door tight looking at his little lover through the bars for a moment before looking back at his brother. "What did he say to you anyway?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "He led me out in the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and then he staked me." He answered honestly as his older brother hummed and nodded his head. "How'd he get to you?"

"Well, let me tell you he had Klaus' douche-ness down to a tee but it wasn't so hard to tell one from the other..." Damon answered as they both chuckled, Stefan led his girlfriend over to the stairs leading back up to the house as the raven-black haired vampire stood watching Grace through the bars longingly. "Damon. You coming?" He asked and after a moment of hesitation the older brother followed.

* * *

><p>At the Mikaelson mansion Klaus entered his study surprised to see a letter propped up against a fancy-looking glass decanter. Picking it up he noticed that it was shut with a wax seal that had a large 'P' imprinted on it. Frowning he opened it surprised to see whom it was from Fay Petrova.<p>

_Klaus, I hear through the grape-vine that Elijah refused you the cure and in return you have refused me and my sister our freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught with that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deep to your core that chasing my sister and me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. I'll always remember the terrible memory of our nights together. Love and hate, Fay._

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods Bonnie found herself at the Lockwood cellar, she could feel her heart racing in her chest as she walked through the door into the dimly lit cellar, the sound of dripping water breaking the eerie silence. "Silas? I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any of your possessions."<p>

A dark voice came from within the shadows. "Ah, yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are." It didn't remind her of anyone that she knew, he must have been in his true form.

"You're not Jeremy anymore. Is this the real you?" There was another pause of silence between the two powerful beings. "Then tell me what you're hiding." She commanded in a rough voice walking further into the room.

"Call it Qetsiyah's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die." In the dim candle light Bonnie could just make out a small wooden box in his hand as she told him that she wanted him to die, at least he would be gone from their world. "Even if it means bringing back every dead supernatural being?"

"Show me your face." She commanded in a cold voice as slowly the supernatural being arose from his place and emerged just enough into the light to show the witch his true appearance as a monstrous, deformed creature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, I hope this was quick enough updating, it was a little quicker than last time, but I love writing these kinds of episodes where it's not all serious, prom is great to write too so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and I apologise for not updating that quickly but I will be trying to pick up the pace from now on.**

**Oh, for the next chapter I'll probably skip the Original one because it hasn't really got the main story line in it considering it was a back door pilot for the show just a heads up, I'm guessing you guys all know what happens in that episode, I'm assuming you do.**

**How did you like this chapter? Grace was being a bitch to her friends, but like Damon said you have to take her with a pinch of salt, she's trying to push these people away because she doesn't want to feel but in the end the girls coming together, that was really sweet for me to write, I've missed Grelena stuff.**

**Please leave a review, I really love hearing from all of you, it really makes my day seeing what you say so please do, thank you.**

****If you want to ask Grace Gilbert any question you have on your mind, then ask her anything at ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr / ask (take out the spaces) The ones that people left last time were great, so please do ask questions, it's a lot of fun.****

**If you want to follow me for updates and sneak previews then proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (take out the spaces)**

**Answers and responses below**

* * *

><p><strong>Nymartian: Klaus does think about it a lot, I think it proved it again in this chapter that he was willing to give one of the dresses and try and get her to go to prom. And yeah, poor Damon. I hope Grace was evil enough for you in this chapter, I do try and make Grace as witty as possible.<strong>

**Ghostwriter: Glad that you enjoyed it, hope you like this one too.**

**xxxRena: Thank you, honey. I'm glad that you like the chapter and yeah I feel the same way about Gracie, but you have to love a bit of Grebekah, there is some more in this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**winxgirl1997: Here's an update, hope you like.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: I think you're right, Damon was the old Grace back too.**

**Chloe: Glad that you loved it, hope you like this chapter too.**

**grapejuice101: Totally with you about humanity Grace, but it won't be much longer now with no humanity, she'll be back to herself in no time, can't wait to write that.**

**David Fishwick: Thank you, I'm really that you enjoyed everything. Grace and Rebekah are working together because they both have a common goal, Grace doesn't want the cure used on her and Rebekah wants it, if Rebekah takes it they both get what they want. And Grace killing Jolene was a warning to the brothers, the more they push her the more she'll act out. Grace will regain her humanity very soon.**

**ddluzelle: Thank you, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It might be Matt, but there are other people that they could use against her to make her feel something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	86. She's Come Undone

Twisted Love

Season Four

She's Come Undone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p>In the boarding house cellar Grace was still locked away in the cellar, there were several dents in the door where when the vampire had first woke up she had tried to punch her way through the reinforced steel door, but as the days passed by and the blood ceased to come to her she became weaker and weaker.<p>

Now more than a week later the brunette was sitting down there, her breathing laboured as she just stared blankly at the wall in front of her trying to ignore the constant screaming for a feed in the pit of her stomach, even though her senses had been dampened down due to her lack of blood she could still hear footsteps walking around upstairs but it wasn't like she had to be supernatural to hear that.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Damon was pacing around the room, several times he had tried to leave to go give her some blood but each time Stefan would stop him. They would tell him that it was for her own good and that she needed us to be strong for her so they could get the real Grace back. He even surprised himself when he tried to call Klaus, they all needed to work together if they were going to get her back, the hybrid started it and he needed to help finish it, but there was no response from him.<p>

"She's the calmest desiccating vampire I've ever seen. We haven't heard anything from her in days." The raven-black haired vampire concluded as he looked over at his brother who was sat there in a pensive silence, riding this out with Damon. "I remember when you starved me down there for three days, I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel." He remembered that awful time a couple of years ago when everything was so much different and yet so much simpler.

Stefan looked over at his older brother as he replied. "Look, she's not gonna beg for blood. Begging means desperation, emotion." He reminded him. "She's still in no-humanity zone." He explained to him knowing what it was like to be emotionless himself, he had made that trip so many times before.

"How hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her?" All he wanted was his girlfriend back and not to have her running around doing stupid things that one day she was going to end up regretting, he wanted to be able to help her threw every emotional bump, like Stefan helped Elena, he had always regretted letting her run off like that the night she flipped her switch, he wondered if it could have gone any different, or if there was anything he could have done different.

Stefan shook his head, he wasn't sure exactly, when he went through this with Lexi he was always the one in the hot seat and then the days would all merge into one, but he knew that she would really have to be suffering before they could do anything. "A lot hungrier than she is now, apparently." He replied.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Damon quizzed just as two sets of heels sauntered in the room they all looked over surprised to see Katherine and Fayth both standing there, they were both very surprised to see them back in Mystic Falls considering Niklaus was still hunting them.

"Is this supposed to be our welcome home party?" Fayth pouted as she wandered around them throwing a cheeky grin in the Salvatore's direction before pouring herself a drink from the small table in the middle of the room.

Stefan stepped forward towards them both as he replied. "Listen, I think you two should go, clearly no one wants you here." He told them firmly but neither of them moved. "You know that Klaus checks in on Grace regularly, right? He could be here any moment and that would really be bad for the both of you, wouldn't it?" He smirked looking at them both.

"I think it's safe to say that we can be in Mystic Falls as much as we wish because Klaus is gone." Katherine smirked crossing her arms over her chest before they all looked over at her surprised, Damon asked what she meant that he was gone and she replied. "Let's just say that werewolf girl, Hayley, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives – for good."

* * *

><p>Much later on that day the house was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, Damon looked around as he wandered down the stairs into the cellar and then along the narrow corridor towards the door to her cell, he could hear her soft, laboured breaths but that was all. Looking through the bars he saw her sat there, blank look on her face but she didn't look anything like the Grace he had fallen in love with.<p>

She looked awful; her long hair was dishevelled but she had changed out of the prom outfit and into a more appropriate one for suffering and starving in a dank cell in the basement of her home. She looked up as the steel lock on the door slid across to see a black silhouette standing in the door way, he walked forward into the light of the before saying. "You look terrible."

Her voice was rough and weak as she replied. "I'm hungry. Not that you care."

Damon smirked as he crouched down in front of her. "Oh, sweetheart. That's where you're wrong. I do care, you don't care. It's about time for that to change. I want my girlfriend back." He told her as he held out a blood bag for her, without hesitation she snapped forward and feed from it hungrily before she felt an uncomfortably burn in her throat, couching she spat up the floor hissing vervain. "How does that make you feel? Hurt because I betrayed you? Angry because I caused you pain? Or scared, because you know it's gonna get a lot worst?"

The brunette looked him straight in the eyes, leaning close brushing her lips against his, he felt her laboured breathing against his mouth when suddenly a flash zipped past him but her she was blocked in the room by Stefan who stood in the doorway, she nodded. "So this is how it's gonna be." She muttered turning around to look at them both. "You boys wanna play? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. Me... Or you." She growled at them both as the other brother wandered into the room shutting the door behind him with a heavy slam that echoed the entire house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace's dream<strong>_

_The brunette's mind was a foggy memory but the next thing she knew she was standing out the front of her school as the pupils around her happily laughed and spoke with each other. Suddenly she was bombarded with her friends standing in front of her looking glad to see her. "Grace, you're here. I got valedictorian! So, Elena is gonna be helping me with my speech, but I was wondering if I could read it through with you."_

"_No, I don't think want to do that." Grace answered as she went to walk past them, but her sister was quick to catch up with her standing beside her with a easy look on her face._

_Walking along beside her the other Gilbert told her. "Look, could you at least try and lighten up for everyone else's sake? We're graduating this year, and then we'll be going off to college. We need to celebrate every second as a family-"_

_The smaller brunette suddenly came to a halt as she looked around confused something clicking in her mind. "Wait." She whispered. "I don't want to be here. Something's wrong." She hissed looking around to see Damon with Niklaus by his side, both of them looking very out of place on the school ground, but still standing there with a cocky look on their faces._

"_What is wrong with you? Don't you wanna be with your friends? With your sister? With you misfit, supernatural family? Graduation parties, caps, gowns, you know the drill." The raven-black haired vampire told her crossing his arms over his chest. "The old Grace would have killed to go to those parties and just be normal for at least one night, dance with me, go home and... Well, you know how that whole thing ends, right?" He smirked before receiving a growl from the hybrid standing beside him.  
><em>

"_What is this..." She demanded looking around as everyone in the school yard vanished leaving behind the three of them, she cursed and shook her head. "We're not really here, are we?" She questioned as they both look backed at her waiting for her to figure it out on her own. "We're in my head."_

"_You want to blame anyone for this idea, blame him." Damon pointed at the hybrid who stood beside him, arms behind his back. "He wanted to show you all of the things that you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cookoo's nest." She scoffed as she dropped her bag to the floor looking around almost wanting to scream and hit something, but that would be emotion and then they would be winning._

"_The last thing I remember..."_

_The hybrid stepped forward. "Let me see if I could answer that you for: Prom? The beautiful dress that I leant you which you ruined, by the way. Gorgeous hair. Do you recall trying to murder Bonnie? Now, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to be like me, love." He looked down at her as she just sneered narrowing her eyes at him._

"_Maybe you're right." Grace answered in a sour voice crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet. "I mean, you are the worst person that I know." She replied as he smirked tilting his head to the side, she glanced over at Damon who was patiently waiting. "You starved me. You and Stefan and most probably Elena and now I know that your hybrid hands are all over this, too." She growled gritting her teeth._

"_We had to keep you weak so that you couldn't escape, plus I didn't think that Klaus's nostalgia road trip was a too bad idea." Damon told her as she glared over at him leaning against a tree casually. "If we can make you nostalgic, then you're already halfway to getting your humanity back." She told him spitefully that it wasn't going to work._

_Klaus smirked stepping towards. "Well, that's alright then, love. Because there are plenty of other ways to provoke an emotional response from a vampire like you." He smirked before everything went completely blank._

* * *

><p>At the exact same time both Klaus's and Damon's eyes opened from where they had been deeply concentrating, they both walked forward to see the rather large safe was still in front of them, Stefan looked over at them seeing that they were back from where they had intruded the girls dream in an attempt to get her to turn her humanity back on.<p>

"You were in there for, like, an hour." Stefan informed them both as they walked towards the safe. "Still nothing?" Neither of them responded, Klaus cranked the safe open to see the brunette inside curled up at the bottom barely conscious, slowly opening her eyes she glanced up at them trying to shield her eyes that were piercing the dark area she had been locked away in.

Taking her arm she was holding up in front of her eyes the hybrid dragged her out as she stayed on her knees scrapping them uncomfortable along the floor ripping another hole in her old jeans. "Out you come, love. Let's get you some air." He cooed as she looked up at him again. "I'm a very busy man, you really are lucky I'm here at the moment because I have a lot of stuff to deal with. So tell me, is the old you ready to come out and play yet?" He questioned pinching her cheeks looking into her eyes.

"Go to hell." She muttered in a deathly low voice as the Original growled at her, Damon was quick to step in grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shoving her back in the safe locking back up tight as he tapped his hands rhythmically against the door composing himself for a moment.

He knew that she could be able to hear him as he told her. "Now, sweetheart. We can do this the nice way, or we can do it the other way... But _either_ way, we're not stopping until you turn your humanity switch back on. So I'm gonna let you think about that, and I'm gonna come back for you in a couple of hours, or a couple of years... Because all we have is time, Gracie. We have an eternity, darling." He cooed hearing a groan from the inside, he turned around and stalked from the room with the other two in tow.

* * *

><p>The two Salvatore's and the hybrid were sitting around the table waiting to hear any sound from the cell below them but the front door swung open and in walked Elena looking almost pissed as she looked at Klaus who sat there patiently. Stefan muttered that he would handle it and walked over to the Gilbert who had her arms crossed tightly over her chest gritting her teeth.<p>

"You have all had you chance. Now I want to see her." Elena told them all firmly as they replied that she couldn't go down there and it would be a bad idea. "The last I check she was pleading _me_ to help her. Not any of you, alright? I'm her sister, let me see her." She demanded in a cold voice, she had a point she was the only person that Grace had shown any emotion towards since flipping her switch.

The hazel-green eyed Salvatore reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder as he replied softly. "We're not letting anyone see her, that's the whole point." He explained calmly before continuing. "Isolation leads to misery, leads to emotion." Elena sighed as she replied that it had been days asking if she hadn't improved in the slightest. "Look, she doesn't want to, Elena, not yet anyway."

"If I don't need to remind you, love. The root to all of this is you." Klaus looked over at her from where he was sitting sipping his bourbon casually. "Let me explain this to you: She's devastated; she lost her brother, she lost her sister too, she was dragged around an island by two psychopaths, she attacked of her of her closest friends, do I really need to go on?"

Elena looked up at her boyfriend through glassy eyes as she whimpered out. "You said that you knew how to help her."

"I did say that." He answered as he shuffled towards her gazing into her chocolate-brown orbs. "We are." Elena hissed back they were torturing her. "It's not torture, it's an intervention. The only chance we have with her is to provoke her, to trigger something. Fear, anger, self-pity, anything."

Taking a couple of breaths the doppelgänger looked down for a second before back up at Stefan and saying. "Let me talk to her. Klaus is right, I'm the one who caused this, but I'm also the one she turned to when she was most vulnerable." He was about to tell her no and give her a speech about how Grace was dangerous but she quickly reminded him. "If she's weak, she can't hurt me. _Please_, just let me try." How could he say no after that touching sentiment.

Stefan was reluctant to let her go down there, but he ignored the two from the other side of the room and lead her down to the cell where the brunette was being held, unlocking the door he opened it for his girlfriend before muttering. "Be safe, Elena." And then leaving to let the two have some privacy.

Cranking open the safe the taller Gilbert was horrified to see the state her twin was in, helping her out of the confined space she sat there for a couple of seconds waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around cautiously for any authority figures Elena pulled a bottle of blood from her jacket pocket . "I brought you something. It doesn't have any vervain in it, I swear." She promised as the girl on the floor looked up. "It's sort of a peace offer, but I also figured a little blood might do you good." She explained before opening it and handing it to her sister.

Grace hesitated looking at the liquid before feeling too desperate and just needing it. Drinking it hungrily she closed her eyes in pleasure revealing in the fantastic coppery taste. "For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing." The other twin informed her as she knelt in front of her sister. "I mean, I agree that you need to turn you humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are. You're not a martyr."

"And what makes you such an expert on who I am?" The brunette finally spoke, her voice was whiskey rough and barely there, but Elena heard her perfectly. "Because we found out we were sisters two years ago?" She tried to scoff but it came out as a tired cough.

Elena gave her a hard look as she replied. "No, it's because even before we found out we were sisters we were best friends. You knew everything about me and I knew everything about you, Grace. It's just the way we are. It's written in our veins. This is who we are even without a birth certificate to prove it." She explained, it was so tragically beautiful.

"Do I need to remind you that I tried to kill you? I'm not exactly family friendly at the moment." She told her still trying to push her away emotionally but the other twin sat there and firmly replied that she wasn't going to give up on her. "Maybe you should, I mean, you have before, right? Remember that time when you blamed me for your brothers death." It wasn't their brother anymore. "The one that I had nothing to do with, by the way. The one that sent me off the edge. Yeah, good times." She faked laughed before turning away. "Yeah, that was shortly after you accused me of being a ripper like your perfect knight in shining armour boyfriend, hmm. Not so perfect after all, huh. I'm really surprised you didn't give up on him either... That is your thing, right."

The girl sitting opposite her tried to ignore the sting of the painful words as she replied. "You're in pain, you're lashing out like I did, I get it." She told her nodding as Grace just glared back at her. "But you can't stay this way forever. We're about to graduate, and start new lives! And you deserve-"

"Ugh, my God." Grace hissed leaning her head back and letting out a short laugh. "Elena, do you have any idea of how pathetic you sound. I mean, you're starting to sound like Caroline, how much time have you been spending with her?" She coughed again. "Just think about it: Standing up there in your cap in gown pretending to be human. Who are you gonna reserve seats for? Let's think... Alaric? Oh, wait. No. He's dead." Elena gulped. "Jenna? Oh, shoot. She's dead too... Jeremy! Oh, no... Dead also. Who are you gonna have there to remind them that you're a bloodsucking freak?"

Elena was growing angry, standing up and facing away from her sister she was about to storm out but the older vampire continued. "It's really too bad that Damon stopped me before I put you out of your misery, but hey, here's to second chances." With all of her remaining strength she rose from the floor and zipped towards her sister about to attack her, but she was so weak the younger vampire was able to hold her off whilst Grace snarled and snapped her jaws like a rabid dog.

"Grace." She didn't let up and Elena was forced to take action, moving quick to snap her sisters neck making her fall to the floor with a thud. She heard noise behind her turning around to see the three supernatural's standing there. "Do whatever you have to do. Just get the real Grace back." She told them firmly walking past them before muttering. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill, Rebekah was drowning her sorrows in liquor, compelling the bartender to keep the drinks coming, she was slightly surprised when the human bus-boy wandered over and stood beside her, she honestly hadn't excepted to hear from him, even if she was in the place that he worked. Downing another shot of Partón she glanced up at him before saying. "I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me."<p>

"I was working." Was his simple answered as he watched her, he noticed she had resorted to her old ways of compelling her own way. "I see you compelled the bartenders again." He muttered shaking his head gently.

She scoffed a little as she replied. "I'm celebrating." There was only a bitter tone to her voice as he watched her taking another shot. "My brothers and I have parted company. Niklaus is only in town today because he is in love with that little sociopath, but when she's back to normal he's going to be joining Elijah back in New Orleans, chasing God knows what." She shrugged her shoulders, something about being left out of family matters made her feel awfully lonely, she thought that always and forever really meant that.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Did you hear that I lost the cure to Silas?" She questioned her tone even darker than before, her only chance of true happiness was stolen from her grasp just when it was within her reach. "I was..." She pinched pointer finger and her thumb together so they were barely touching. "This close to the life that I always wanted and then, poof – gone in a heartbeat."

Matt sighed as he answered. "I'm sorry." He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her having lost the cure. "I know how much you wanted it."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she retorted spitefully. "Please, I know you were planning on stealing it for Elena so she could do with it what she wished... I never had a chance, did I?" She continued to wallow in self-pity as he sighed and told her that he meant what he said before turning around about to leave but she stopped him by saying. "Why don't you stay and have a drink?" She offered.

"I can't, I've gotta go meet up with Caroline and then we're going to see Elena." He informed her.

"Are they still keeping Grace trapped in the Salvatore mansion? I happen to like her just the way she is. It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that isn't broken." The Original concluded darkly pouring herself another shot as he looked back at her.

Matt shook his head as he answered. "Grace was my friend long before she was your mean-girl sidekick. So if you're upset that you lost the cure and your brothers are ditching you, why are you still in Mystic Falls?" He asked sourly as she looked up at him surprised. "Some of us don't have the option of leaving, some of us are broke, and failing all of our classes, and stuck here." Rebekah was sure that the conversation had turned now onto something that hit closer to home for the human. "So why don't you take your freedom and get the hell out of town? I would." The human answered before turning around and leaving the blonde to wallow.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house Elena was sitting in the parlour room watching her blonde friend speak on the phone with the witch who had recently been attacked by her sister, she really did feel bad for Bonnie she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Grace's wrath. Finally Caroline had managed to get through to her and greeted her happily with. "Bonnie! Where have you been? I've left, like, 90 messages." She exaggerated wildly.<p>

"Studying French." Bonnie replied dully shrugging her shoulders. "We still have final exams, remember?" She reminded her trying to avoid the entire Grace situation altogether, she just need time to get her head around what had happened.

"Ugh, don't remind me." The girl that was usually on top of everything was actually beginning to fall behind but not by much, she wouldn't be at the boarding house if she was. "Look, from what Elena is telling me, this whole Grace thing... It's about to get brutal, and I know that she's not your favourite person right now, but we could really use you over here."

"For what, mortal support?" Bonnie scoffed gently before adding. "Or so you can check up on me?"

"Moral support!" The blonde answered all too quickly as she sighed heavily and revealed truthfully. "And maybe just a tiny check-in to make sure that Silas isn't playing anymore pesky little mind games with you." She looked over at Elena who nodded knowing it was the right thing to do, they were just looking out for their witch friend wanting to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, okay?" The witch replied surely keeping her voice firm. "Silas doesn't control me anymore. And I think I'll pass on the invite. Grace tried to kill me. I'm not quite ready to forgive and forget like you and Elena are." She told her as the blonde tried to explain quickly but the Bennett girl gave her no chance. "I'm gonna call you later, okay? I gotta go." With that the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Bonnie threw her cell on the hardwood table next to her before looking forward at the two Petrova's who sat there in a sullen silence, they honestly hadn't except Niklaus to come back to town so quickly but he was in town so they were going to have to be extra careful where they stuck their pretty little heads to check in on people.<p>

"Lying, scheming and a secret rendezvous with us? Not very Bonnie Bennett-y, especially when that special little kitten needs her favourite witch." Katherine teased making her sister smirk from where she sat beside her gazing down at a menu. The witch answered how it had nothing to do with them. "Alright, well, luckily for you we've got some spare time on our hands. You said you have an offer that we can't refuse? Well, by all means – what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house Damon set a fire extinguisher down nosily waking up the Gilbert, she looked around weakly noticing that she had been strapped to a fancy chair in the library looking around to see the Salvatore standing there and the hybrid the other side looking very pleased with themselves.<p>

"Good, you're awake." The raven-black haired vampire muttered looking over at his girlfriend who sat there looking almost pissed off, being frustrated at the two of them was an emotion and he was going to push it. "We thought you could use a little sunshine." He muttered as Klaus carefully pulled the certain back so a ray of sun crept through almost touching her hand, she could feel the fiery heat brushing against her finger tips.

Looking down she noticed that her jewellery was missing from around her neck, her daylight necklace and her promise ring that Damon had given her. "Looking for this?" The Salvatore smirked holding up her necklace for her to see, she reached for it but the shackles around her wrists ceased her from getting to it. "Oh, Gracie, you know the rules – bad girls don't get nice jewellery."

The curtain closed again as the hybrid stood there patiently, but the youngest vampire just remained very sullen and emotionless still in the face of torture. "You took my necklace. I'm devastated. Whatever will I do." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm bored. Can I go back to solitary now?"

"No. I think I like this new look on you." Damon replied to her as he smirked. "In the hot seat trying to pretend like you don't care." He added staring deeply into her eyes as he spoke to the man across the room. "Whenever you're ready, hybrid." He told him earning a low growl from the creature as he reached for the curtain again.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" The chocolate-brown haired vampire looked over at Niklaus who stared back at her blankly.

After staring at her for a couple of long seconds he smirked and replied. "You will be." There was almost a threatening tone to his voice. "And when you are, focus on that fear. Focus on it like when I almost ripped your heart out, remember how scared you were then? Or how scared you were when your childhood home was burning to the ground around you. Focus on that." He taunted her as she grit her teeth.

"You're not gonna burn me." She told them both looking between them with a hard look in her eyes as Damon teased her. "No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back, I'll remember all this, and I'll hate both of you for it." She growled at them as both of the men looked across at each other sharing a look, they were willing to risk that to have 'Grace' back.

"Worth the risk." Klaus answered as he yanked the curtain back almost pulling it off the clips to let the sun burst through, the brunette was wriggling to get away from the burning that was sizzling at her hand when suddenly her entire forearm caught aflame, she called out leaning her head back and the Salvatore was quick to act with the fire extinguisher as the hybrid put the curtain back in place.

Damon bent down to be face to face with her as he cooed. "Bet that feels better, huh?" He smirked as he just glared back at him panting and wanting the trembling pains in her arm to leave. "How about a little gratitude, or a human emotion whatsoever, and we can stop this?" The brunette muttered something under her breath as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry, Gracie. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I'm gonna kill you!" She spat out angrily.

"There we go, love!" Klaus laughed throwing his head back from where he was stood as she growled over to him. "We got some rage! Emotion. I should've figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. All that bottled up aggression just dying to come out, just let it flow, darling. We're more than willing to take whatever you can throw at us."

"I'll throw that white oak stake at you!" She warned as he laughed again clapping his hands waiting for her to continue before the Salvatore crouched down beside her looking deeply into her angered orbs but she was quick to look away from him, not meeting the hybrids eyes either just staring blankly at the wall.

"Gracie, look at me." His voice wasn't taunting anymore, it was softer as if they were the only two in the room, hell as if they were the only two in the world. "We don't wanna do this, okay? You can stop this right now. It's your choice." He told her as she looked up at him, his eyes locking on hers for a second, he saw a spark of something in her eyes before it quickly vanished.

"Isn't it funny how you're the one who's pulling back the curtain." She hissed over to Niklaus who stood there waiting for her to continued. "Is this because I never chose you, or because I walked in whilst you were having your moment with you little she-wolf?" She growled as the hybrid gritted his teeth.

"Wow." Damon muttered smirking as he nodded his head. "That was downright vindictive. See? I think now we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the ooey-gooey rich centre of your humanity. This is good." He told her as she just glared back down at him, her mouth a thin line. "I think we should shine some light on the subject." He told the hybrid who moved to open the curtain.

"Let me guess... This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me." She muttered as Klaus replied that he was rather enjoying torturing her, at least they were getting closer to having the real Grace back and with them and then he was going to have to leave anyway, but then she would be able to make a rational choice about the two of them.

Damon's voice flattered again as he replied. "Listen, I know what's going through your head right now, alright? After everything you've done, you're afraid to face that guilt and the anger and the sadness if you turn your emotions back on. But I'm going to be there for you when you do turn it back on, I promise." He told her looking deeply into her eyes. "Only thing that we can do now is make the alternative hurt even worse.

She remained quiet looking down as Damon nodded over to the hybrid who angrily yanked back the curtain again, he knew that whoever got her to eventually turn her emotions back on she was going to flock to for support and love and he wanted it to be him, but the Salvatore was winning.

* * *

><p>They had all decided to would be a good idea to get some fresh air, Stefan was sat beside his girlfriend whisper sweet words of encouragement and faith into her ear whilst Caroline stood looking over the entire state and make sat opposite the couple staring straight at his ex with belief in his eyes.<p>

There was an awkward silence in the air as another of Grace's painful shrieks erupted through the air. Elena's lower lip shook as she told them. "We have to keep talking. If we don't keep talking, then I won't be able to stop myself from listening in, and I can't _stand_ to hear Grace in pain." She told them.

Clearing his throat the human asked. "Well, what do you wanna talk about?" He quizzed looking around at them, none of them had anything to say, it seemed to resolve back to Grace and her torture due to the hybrid and the older Salvatore. Stefan looked over at the blonde pleading her to come up with something trivial for them to think about.

"Oh, uh, Matt, I ordered you a cap and gown when I was ordering one with Elena." The vampire informed him as he looked over to her slightly surprised and grateful that he had thought about her. "I just... I just figured you'd forget, so I ordered yours too." She smiled at him.

"I ordered one for Grace, too." Elena whispered looking down. "I just really hope that she's back to normal by that time. I want her to experience one normal senior year moment that isn't filled with death or no emotion." She told her looking down thinking about the spiteful words she had said to her earlier.

Matt looked over at the youngest vampire and told her positively. "It's gonna work. We're gonna get her back, Elena."

Caroline smiled as he looked past them surprised to see the blonde Original in the boarding house looking around for someone. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?" She growled as they all looked over to see Rebekah with a brown paper bag, they all stormed into the house alerting the Original to their presence.

"Hi." She told them innocently almost feeling as if she should have raised her hands in defence but resisting. "I don't meant to interfere. I just, I happen to know all they keep in this house is blood and booze so I brought a peace offering. Burgers?" She offered as the human approached her taking the box and thanking her.

The other blonde crossed her arms from where she stood next to Elena. "Yeah. We can't really entertain right now, but thanks for stopping by. We'll let Grace know you send your wishes." She was trying to usher her out the door but the Original firmly stood her ground watching the four of them.

"Well, considering I was the only friend that Grace had for a while I think I might stick around." Rebekah told them as Elena glared her down. "Matt mentioned that he was failing classes and needed a study buddy." Panic struck in Caroline's chest as she looked over to the human who didn't look back, he was failing, it was the end of their senior year, if he didn't pass he wasn't going to graduate.

"You're _failing_?" She hissed as the human sighed a little, he hated being reminded. "Why didn't you ask _me_ to help you study?" She asked feeling slightly offended that he didn't come to for help. Matt replied that he didn't ask Rebekah. "Well, what classes are you failing?" She asked waiting for him to reply.

The human felt overly embarrassed with all the vampire eyes on him, but at least it was getting their minds off of the torture that was happening in the library. "I'm not failing, I'm just... really, really behind in history... and Italian, and math..." He tried to look on that bright side but when he saw the distraught look on his friends face he sighed. "This year's been a little distracting."

"We could all pitch in." Rebekah suggested looking around at them all. "I mean, Stefan and I lived the history you're taught and we've lived long enough to study languages." She reminded them. "And I bet you girls are good at maths." The blonde nodded at the two girls who just glared her down. "All hands on deck – that's the motto around here, right?"

"We don't have a motto." Elena muttered bitterly.

Caroline was creating a plan of her own in her head as she turned to Matt and said. "Look, if you need to study, we're gonna study. I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna get my flashcards, and my study guides, and some energy bars. This is gonna be good." She told them all before barrelling out of the house leaving the others in shock at her the breakneck speed she spoke.

"You dated that?" Rebekah looked over at Matt surprised.

The human shrugged gently as he replied. "She likes projects."

* * *

><p>Just outside Caroline reached her car that was sitting in the driveway about to put her keys in the door when it fumbled against the lock and fell to the floor, sighing she crouched down to pick them up when she heard a rustling noise, standing back up slowly she creased her eye brows she turned and asked. "Who's there?"<p>

There was no response, turning back to her car she was taken back when she saw her boyfriend standing there with that same wolfy grin. "Hey." Was his simple greeting as she stared at him starry eyed.

* * *

><p>The Petrova's and Bonnie were sitting at a random diner talking over what the witches plan was as a waitress stopped by at their table to refresh their coffees. "Okay, let me get this straight: you want me to hand over Silas's tombstone? What makes you think we ever have it?" Katherine quizzed crossing her arms.<p>

"I know one of you took it from the Island. You're both scavengers; you'd never leave it behind no matter how quickly you were trying to work." Fayth glared over at her as she asked what Bonnie was going working for Silas, running errands for him. "I didn't switch sides. In two days, there'll be a full moon. Silas wants me to harness its power to drop the veil between our side and the Other Side. He wants to take the cure, and then he wants to die. I said I'd help him and I've been hiding from him ever since, buying time."

Katherine creased her eye brows. "Time for what?"

"You don't need to worry about it." Bonnie answered vaguely. "You just need to bring me the tombstone." She told them both, the less they knew about her plan the better, Silas got to Klaus easily so getting to the twins would be a walk in the park for him.

"It's a hunk of rock." Fayth answered scrunching her nose clearly confused to why the witch wanted it. "What do you even want with it?" She quizzed tapping her long finger nails rhythmically on the table.

The witch looked between them before answering. "The less you know, the better. Silas is psychic; he can get into people's heads, read their minds, make them see things that aren't really there. I'm taking a big enough risk just talking with you." She was right of course, Silas couldn't get to her anymore, but he could very easily get to the Petrova's.

"Okay then." Katherine nodded her head before adding." How do we know that you're not him." It was a fair question.

"You don't, but I'm not."

"And what makes you so sure that one of us isn't him, or that he's not making you see double?" Fayth replied looking at her sister even feeling a little suspicious of her.

"Because he can't get into my head anymore, because I am the only one who can see his true face." Bonnie explained nodding her head actually feeling sure and strong for once. Katherine narrowed her eyes as she asked what was in it for them and the witch replied. "Bring me the tombstone, help me stop Silas from unleashing hell on earth. Believe me, I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house the hallowed halls were filled with agonising screams, in the library the youngest vampire was trying to squirm away from the burning light creeping through the curtains before the hybrid would let the fabric fall back in place blocking out the cruel light and the vampire would beginning her healing.<p>

"You gonna thank me for this, love. After you turn it back on, you'll realise that life with no emotions just wasn't for you. Just how truly terrible it was and you were." Klaus told her a small smirk on his lips as she growled threateningly over to him.

"You know what else was just truly terrible? Being sired to you... That thinking for even a single second that I could be in love with you. I remember every horrible moment of it, and you, how desperate you are for it to be real, you'd throw yourself at me. Well, guess what – it wasn't. You were wrong. So go ahead, keep trying to get that old me back. We all know how this story ends."

The hybrid growled from deep in his throat reminding himself that she was trying to be as cruel as she could in order to push him away, looking down neither of them expected for a whoosh of chocolate-brown locks to go rushing past them, Niklaus was quick to to act yanking the curtains so hard that they were pulled off the wall to reveal the entire giant window.

The vampire screamed as she set alight, Damon growled over at the hybrid as he quickly acted in putting his girlfriend out and moving her into the shade, the hybrid ran over and patted out the rest of the flames, laying on her back she was taking in deep breaths looking up at the ceiling slightly dazed before her eyes locked on the two. "I am the girl that you love. You wouldn't do anything to _actually_ hurt me – you just proved that. So what do I really have to be afraid of?"

Damon growled she was right again, after locking Grace back up against the older Salvatore went outside to get some air whilst Klaus kept guard of the safe downstairs. Drinking from a decanter of bourbon, he was so angry and frustrated he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he resisted as he heard someone approach, he half expected it to be the hybrid but it was his brother.

"How'd it go?"

A growl sprung from the back of his throat as he replied. "Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does, and then when you're done you turn it back on. Instead she's provoking the guy that could kill her in seconds and being so God damn stubborn?"

"Because it who she is a person." Stefan replied sighing gently. "She's trying to burn down every bridge that she has so she doesn't have to turn it back on. She wants to think she has nothing to come back to." He explained logically as his older brother shook his head pacing slightly as he clenched the glass in his hand almost crushing it under his powerful grip.

"No, she wants to come back. I saw it. There something in her eyes." He told his brother that looked over to him sympathetically. "And don't you tell me that I'm just seeing things because it was there." He informed him. "Scaring the hell out of her should've worked. She's _smart_. She knows we're not gonna hurt her."

Stefan paused for a second, his brother was right Grace had to feel real terror if she was going to turn it back on. "Alright, so we get somebody else. Somebody who really will hurt her."

"Who?" He creased his icy-blue eyes before figuring out who his brother was talking about. "Fayth?" He scoffed shaking his head.

"I was thinking more along the line of Katherine. Think about it: she's the reason Jeremy's dead, right? She's the reason Elena turned on Grace. If anybody's gonna provoke an emotion, it's her." The other brother explained logically.

Damon shook his head looking over to his brother with a dumbfound look on his face. "So we call her and then what, beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart? Are you kidding me? She is not gonna set foot anywhere near this house with the bad bad wolf downstairs."

"Then we need to find a way to sneak her into the house without Klaus even realising. What do the Petrova's do best? Pretending to be people they aren't." Stefan had a good point, plus Katherine had fooled Niklaus into thinking she was the doppelgänger once before. "Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. All she has left in the world is Fayth, imagine that." Damon shuddered at the thought. "We invite her into our house to come torture Grace? There's no way she's gonna turn that down.

* * *

><p>Deep in the thick woods Caroline was walking with her boyfriend, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. "I didn't think you were going to come back, Tyler. It's too dangerous for you to be here."<p>

"I know, but I just missed you so much I just wanted to be with you." Tyler replied stopping to look at her, taking both of her hands and pulling her close. "I can't stop thinking about you, Caroline. Come with me. We can be together. Bonnie and Clyde." He explained as she stared back at him shell shocked.

"Tyler, I... I'm not sure that I can. I have to be here with everything-"

Breathing out gently the hybrid answered. "C'mon, Care. What good can you do here? I need you with me, and you know that you need me, too." He told her squeezing her hands gently looking deeply into her eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of, come with me."

"Tyler-"

Suddenly he had her pinned against a tree, his forearm braced over her throat making her choke slightly as she watched him with true fear in her eyes. "Then again, there are things that you should be more afraid of. Like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?" He pressed his voice lowered to a feral growl.

"Silas."

"Where is she?!" He demanded his eyes glowing with fiery hate. "She's not at home, she's not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me, and I don't like it." He leaned closed hissing into the vampires ear. "Tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this..." He stabbed the girl in her chest making her call out. "Is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting outside with his girlfriend explaining the plan to her, she would have to stay out of sight from Niklaus whilst Katherine was in the house, there was no other way of getting the Petrova to get Grace to turn her emotions back on, but that didn't mean that Elena was alright with the plan. "I don't want her there, Stefan."<p>

"I know you don't, neither do I, but this isn't about us, this is about getting Grace back." He explained and she knew he had her there, sighing the Gilbert nodding her head as her boyfriend leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "We'll wait out here until we get any word from inside, alright?" She nodded her head slowly.

* * *

><p>Inside of the boarding house the human was looking down at his phone using a translator app to teach himself some basic Italian phrases that he would be able to use. Just behind him the blonde Original was pouring herself a drink watching as he spoke clearly into the speaker. "What time will Caroline return from the train station?" He tapped the finish button and the phone repeated his sentence to him but this time in Italian.<p>

"Well, that's handy." Rebekah nodded her head, she was still astounded with today's technology even if she had been around a while to soak it all in. "Sort of a cheat, though, isn't it?" She scrunched her nose walking around the couch to be standing there in front of him.

Matt looked up at her as he replied. "Not everyone's had a thousand years to learn everything about everything."

Reaching down and taking his phone she analysed the screen before telling him. "Not sure how good I am at modern Italian. I was fluent in the 12th century, but languages have a way of evolving." She informed him as he quickly snatched his phone back asking if she could help him or not. A wide genuine smile pulled over her lips. "Of course I can. Don't be cranky, I was just teasing." She told him.

The human let a soft smile pull over his lips as he answered. "I'm sorry, I just don't wanna get left behind while all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat-senior." He informed her feeling embarrassed and a little ashamed of himself.

"The only reason that you're failing is because you're preoccupied with training doomed hunters and dealing with Gilbert drama." Rebekah informed him frowning a little before adding. "You need better friends... Like me." She suggested her eyes lighting up as he looked over to her. "I could compel you good grades and a scholarship."

Matt couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but either way he didn't want that, he just wanted to achieve the grades he gets through hard work and knowing everything. "I don't wanna do that."

"Why not?" The Original creased her eye brows. "Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours. When you convinced me to save April Young's life at the prom... I realised that I could be a better person, and I'm grateful for that. So, let me give you some advice: take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something of yourself. And for the record, anyone that leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't." She told him sweetly before there was a soft scoffing noise behind them.

"Isn't this just disgustingly sweet." Klaus muttered looking between them both as Damon wandered into the room looking between them all. "I mean, I know you're desperate to be human, sister, but are you really that desperate to be with a human?" He quizzed shaking his head as the blonde growled back at him.

Turning to face him his younger sister retorted sourly. "Taking a break from torturing your favourite play thing, are we?" She quizzed as he glared back at her. "I was really hoping you'd be dragging yourself back to New Orleans." She added and he was about to respond but the door opened and in wandered Katherine, looking very much like Elena.

"Elena." Damon looked over at her as she warily looked over to Niklaus who didn't seem to flinch at her presence. "I thought you and Stefan were going to the Grill to get some coffee..." He creased his eye brows as the Petrova wandered further into the room crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, I ditched him." She replied easily shrugging her shoulders. "He said he would bring some stuff back for later on, I just need to be here with my sister right now." Damon went to argue as per their plan but the Petrova held up her hand signalling him to stop. "No, Damon. I want some alone time with Grace, so you two stay out, I've had enough of you two torturing her for one day, why don't you go get some air." With that the doppelgänger descended into the basement.

Sighing Niklaus told them. "I'll be in the Library." With that he took off from the room, the blonde hadn't brought it for a second, the way she spoke, the way she stood, the way she walked it wasn't very Elena at all, and Matt had known the Gilbert for too long to realise some minor differences.

"Are you out of your mind?" The human hissed over to Damon who stood in the way of the door.

Narrowing his icy-blue orbs the vampire hissed back. "You got a better idea, prom king? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her, I suggest you shut up. Let the adults handle this." With that the Salvatore made his way down to cellar.

The blonde shook her head resisting going after the vampire and teaching him a lesson, she only muttered. "Well, looks like the lunatics have taken over the asylum." Matt suddenly got up following them. "Where are you going?"

"I'm calling Caroline. There's no way we're letting that _psycho_ in there with Grace. I can't believe everyone is just letting this happen." He growled shaking his head getting his phone out.

* * *

><p>Back in the woods the blonde was still unconscious on the phone, her phone was vibrating beside her from Matt's call but she didn't wake up until it stopped. Looking around dazed she tried to find her surroundings before remembering the stake, her hand went to her chest to feel that there was nothing there.<p>

Gulping she rose to her feet and began to charge through the woods trying to find an exit or anything when suddenly the blond human was standing there waiting for her, she let out a startled gasp as she saw him. "Caroline! Where've you been?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Matt, we have to get out of here." She told him frantically about to take off again, but he assured her that everything was alright. "No, it's not okay. Silas is out there and he made me think it was Klaus-"

Creasing his eye brows the human asked. "What are you talking about? What's Silas want with you?" She explained how he was trying to get Bonnie and then went onto ask if he knew where their witch friend was. "If I knew where she was, I would bother with you." It all clicked in the blonde that she had been fooled again by Silas. Lunging out he caught her throat. "Now get me Bonnie or I'm gonna kill someone. Maybe I'll start with your mother."

Roughly Silas threw her aside and with that she sprinted back to the boarding house about to burst through the back door but Tyler was standing there again staring at her. "No one in the house can help you." He told her firmly. "Find Bonnie or I'll kill the person you love the most." With that he shoved her and she flew backwards down the stairs leading up to the house.

As she reached the floor, she brushed off any of her injuries and zipped around the house to her car, pulling out her cell phone ringing her mother quickly, hoping she might be able to warn her before it was too late. "I know, I promised I wouldn't work too late-" Caroline cut off her mothers working schedule to get to the real news.

"Mom, I need you to get home and lock all the doors _right now_." She told her firmly looking all around her as she sat in the car, confused Liz asked what was going on concerned as to why her daughter was freaking out so much. "Don't let anyone inside – not even me because I have a key so I can let myself in. Do you understand?" She demanded as her mother fearful asked what was happening. "Just do it, okay? I'm on my way."

With that the vampire hung up sticking her key in the ignition and twisting it to turn over the engine, putting her car into reversed she noticed a shadowy figure in her rear view camera, slamming her foot on the breaks she turned herself to look out the rear window to see no one. Taking a couple of breaths she didn't fail to notice the shadow pass her window, whipping around she braced her hands on the steering wheel looking at the rear view mirror to see that the area was still empty.

Just when she recovered herself there was a figure standing in her peripheral vision, turning to look she saw a mysterious looking man who was disfigured and just watching her, it was Silas in his true form, screaming she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Grace was blinded for a moment by the light as the safe cranked open before seeing her sister standing there above her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out onto the cold, hard ground. "Oh, great. You again." She muttered as she pushed herself to sit upright.<p>

"Oh no, Kitten. Try again." Katherine beamed giving her a pearly white grin, the brunette on the ground put all of the pieces together that certainly wasn't her sister at all, she growled out asking why she was there. "Your boyfriends invited me, well the Salvatore one invited me the hybrid one has no idea. They wanna know if you still have a heart."

Suddenly the older vampire shoved the weak girl against the wall and plunged her hand deep into Grace's chest making her call out as she clenched her hand around the younger girls heart. "There it is." She squeezed it gently in the girls chest as she glared at her gasping for air. "Your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I _can_ rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine."

With that the Petrova pulled her hand out of her chest letting the emotionless vampire drop to her feet with a soft gasp as the hole in her chest began to heal slowly. "But first, satisfy my curiosity: what did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" Her voice dropped so that everyone upstairs wouldn't be able to hear her.

A cackle fell from the Gilbert's lips as she looked up at the Petrova who was drying the blood off of her hands with a towel that was hanging there. "That's why you're here?" She looked over at the older vampire reading her like a book. "He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat."

"Tell me what you said what you said to turn him against you, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." She threatened reaching forward to pluck the weaker girls eye lip.

Grace scoffed as she shrugged the other girl away. "I didn't have to say anything." She replied scornfully narrowing her eyes. "Look at you: self-obssessed, egomaniac who answers to her own sister that have been on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're just holding Fayth back. You're the definition of damaged extra luggage. No wonder Elijah left you."

"Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you..." She pinned the girl against the wall by her throat. "At least I always had my sister by my side and even more unlike you, kitten, at least I didn't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." She growled at her before shoving her back into the dark safe locking it tight leaving her hand on the lock before smirking. "But I'd _love_ to see you try." She twisted the lock again unlocking it and then left the cell

As she got back upstairs she saw Damon sitting on the couch and wandered over to him grabbing the bottle of bourbon next to him pouring herself a glass. "All that pain and torture, I've worked up quite a thirst."

"It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Grace called you out on your recent boy trouble, could it?" He smirked looking up at her from where he was looking down at a book with his feet resting casually on the coffee table. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Katherine spat out how she thought that Grace would have been better off if she'd never met him before walking towards the door. "Are you trying to get a rise out of _me_? 'Cause my emotions are fine. I love Grace. I despise you and your sister." With that she walked from the house slamming the door closed behind her.

It wasn't long until he were joined again this time by Stefan who was accompanied by the real Elena, she nodded at him before muttering that she was going to go check on her sister before leaving the room. Just then Klaus entered from the library carrying a bottle of Damon's best bourbon with him. "Stop stealing my booze." Damon ordered in a rough voice as he stood up the hybrid only smirked as he took another swig.

Damon was about to lunge for him, he hated that he was stealing everything from under his, his lady, his booze, his town he just wanted the Original to be out of his life but his train of thought was cut short when Elena ran upstairs flustered and told them. "She's gone." She told them as they all looked over at them. "Grace's not in her cell. Where would she go? What are we gonna do?"

"Check the grounds, we're gonna need to check the grounds." Damon told them all looking around at them all. "C'mon. We need to go now." They all began to head out as Rebekah and Matt walked back into the room. "You, barbie, stay here in case Grace comes back and if she does..." He pointed to the Original. "Snap her neck, don't hesitate." He told her before looking over at the human. "We're gonna need as many people out there as possible, let's go." He demanded.

* * *

><p>The blonde ran up to her front door happy to see her mothers police cruiser in the driveway already, jiggling the handle she was also happy to see her mother had heeded her warning. Unlocking the door and letting herself in she listened to Bonnie's voicemail again, wondering why the witch wasn't getting back to her, she was worried for the safety of her family. "Bonnie, why aren't you answering? Silas isn't going to just give up. You're the only one that can stop him. Call me."<p>

Her mother stepped out into the hall with a concerned look on her face as she slid her phone back into her pocket. "Caroline, what's going on?" She was taking slow steps towards her fearful looking daughter.

"Mom, don't come nay closer. Stop." She ordered holding her hands out in front of her as she asked what was wrong again. "I don't know how to tell if it's really you, What if this is another trick?" Her voice was high and panicked as she looked at her. "He can get in my head, and he would've known that I called you..."

Her mother nodded sympathetically "Okay, Caroline... It's me, it's your mother. I don't know what's happening, but everything's gonna be okay, alright? You just need to talk to me." Liz soothed her like any good mother would do, but the vampire pulled out her phone and dialled a number, a couple of seconds later the cellphone attached to Liz's belt began to ring. Answering it and holding it to her ear she greeted her daughter whilst looking at her. "Hi, how's it going?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief the vampire crossed the room and hugged her mother deeply as Liz stroked her hair softly cooing her that everything was alright.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods the brunette was lost between all the thick trees and heavy brush, she could feel her throat scratching roughly from the lack of blood, holding onto a tree she stumbled through to a clearing looking around when she saw a figure in the distance, narrowing her eyes she tried to focus, it was a tall body with burly form and broad shoulders.<p>

"Please, help..." She rasped out as the body got closer to her, it was Matt her eyes lit up. "Matt. Thank God you found me." She whispered before the veins protruded around her eyes as she moved shakily towards him. He told her stop, that this wasn't her. "I'm a vampire, Matt. The thing about vampires is that we need to feed." She moved more aggressively towards him but he held his hands out backing up.

"No, but you're more than that! You're my friend! You were the one that convinced me to go after Elena. You were the one that convinced me to come out of my shell and join the football squad. Whatever wall you wanna put up, I know that all this still means something to you. You know that you care about everyone who is trying to help you." He watched as the veins vanished from around her eyes.

A soft smile pulled over her lips as she replied. "Deep down, it probably does mean something. And deep down I probably do care about everyone who is trying to help me. But I'm really hungry." She lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his necks savagely taking a chunk out and gulping down the blood.

* * *

><p>In the Forbes' house the vampire and her mother were sitting in the living room waiting to hear back from the witch whilst they tried to ride out the wave of terror being thrown at them. "Bonnie hasn't called back yet. I just don't understand why she hasn't called." They were both startled when the handle on the front door jiggled.<p>

Caroline went to check on who it could be and was relieved to see Bonnie standing on the other side of the window looking at her through concerned eyes. "There you are." She whispered. "I've been calling you for hours."

"I'm sorry." The witch replied shaking her head almost ashamed that she had let her friend suffer at the hand of Silas for that long. "I came as soon as I got the message." She rattled the door handle again creasing her eye brows. "Caroline, let me in. Let me help." She begged.

Sniffling the blonde answered. "How do I know it's you?" She demanded logically, if Silas could appear as anyone why couldn't he appear as Bonnie. "Silas keeps getting in my head, attacking me. He says he wants to know where you are, he threatened my mother." She informed her as Bonnie shook her head. Liz entered the hall way behind the vampire. "Mom, just stay there." She ordered.

Bonnie's eyes adjusted to the real figure behind Caroline and saw it was the real Silas. She began to try and open the door more urgently. "Caroline, that is not your mother!" She tried to tell her but the door flung open before she could explain further and when the blonde looked back at her mother she saw the real person underneath.

"Did you really think you could hide from me, Bonnie?" He shuffled along the floor towards her.

"I'm here now." The witch replied sucking in a breath before adding. "What did you do to her mother?" She commanded as Silas replied that she was where Caroline had left her, she was in the living room the vampire sprinted from the hallway to go and find her.

"Mom?" When she got there she saw that her mother was laying on the ground. "Mom!" She shrieked hurdling over to her.

Silas watched the witch carefully as he told her that they were on the same side and simply the witch answered. "The full moon isn't for two more days. I've been gathering my strength, preparing myself." She lied smoothly looking over at the dangerous man.

"You're the only one who can do the spell, so I can't hurt you, but I _can_ hurt the people you love." Silas reminded her firmly in his deep gravel like voice. "You do understand that, right?"

"I understand." The Bennett girl replied nodding her head as she added. "I will do your spell, I will drop the veil, and I will help you die, I promise." Silas watched her. "Just don't hurt my friends anymore."

Just in the other room the vampire was frantically feeling for a pulse on her mother's neck which was bruised and bloody. Biting into her own wrist she tried to feed her healing blood to Liz but she didn't seem to be taking it. "Oh, God. Please, please, please... Mom." Her voice broke.

"Your promise is binding, Bonnie." Silas growled at her as she just stared at him, she wanted him to die as much as he wanted to die. "If you break it, you have to answer to me." She knew that would mean the death and destruction of the town and all of her friends, so she knew that she needed to do this. The witch told him that she wouldn't break the promise. "Then you should leave this house right now. And the next time I come looking for you, I expect you to be waiting." With that Silas lead her from the house.

Caroline watched as her mother still refused to take her blood, she wasn't expecting it. "Come on. Come on, open your eyes, Mom. You need my blood in you system, c'mon, Mom! Please Mom, wake up! Mommy! Mom!" She screamed fearfully.

* * *

><p>The emotionless brunette glanced down at the burly human who was laying on his back on the dirty ground. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the thick smear of blood over her mouth. Kicking him on the arm gently she tried to wake him from his dazed state. "C'mon! Get up, I barely drained an artery." She informed him greedily. "It could have been a lot worst, trust me." He stirred a little, looking around dazed. "C'mon. Get up, I'm hungry. My head's fuzzy, I can't think straight. I need more." She whined.<p>

"Grace, stop." His voice was gruff and weak as he stared up at her starry eyed.

"But you're so good! I can see why Elena picked you to feed from, very delicious." She gave him a toothy grin looking down at him, her hair framing her face in a chocolate-brown halo array. The smaller Gilbert was surprised when she heard a whoosh of air, looking up her eyes caught a fantastic wisp of rich-brown hair under the brilliant moonlight.

Taking a step back she was surprised when both of her arms were caught in an iron hold, looking up she saw the judgemental eyes of Damon and as she looked forward again she saw Stefan helping the human off of the ground attempting to move him from arms way deeper into the forest whilst Elena stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Katherine or Elena?" She asked as her sister replied that it was her. "Great. Even better."

"Be quiet." Damon shook her as they heard more footsteps approaching them, it was Klaus this time, he looked very tired and fed up under the shinning moon. "Well, she's had a feed, let's get her back to the safe-"

"Enough." Klaus told him firmly as the Salvatore creased his eye brows looking over to Elena who shrugged her shoulders gently, if anyone was going to scare her back into emotion it was going to be the hybrid. "Grace Gilbert, you are acting like a little spoilt brat, you know what? You think I can't punish you. Maybe not. But I can punish her." His eyes darted over to her sister who stood there surprised.

"Klaus-"

"Seriously?" Grace scoffed as she moved to a more casual stance in the strong hold of her Salvatore. "You think this-"

"Shut up!" The Original ordered her moving closer to her and with that her mouth closed as she blinked a couple of times. "I'm giving you to the count of three to turn your emotions on, Grace, or so help me I will rip you sisters heart out in front of you." His eyes were glowing with a fiery rage. "1..." She wasn't phased, but Elena was begging her with her eyes. "2..." Something sparked within her. "3!" With that he flew over to the doppelgänger and stuck his arm into her chest.

The taller Gilbert looked down at the hybrids hand that was linger in her chest searching around for the vital organ. She coughed as a little bloody crawled up her throat and trickled down her chin. Grace's chest was rising and falling quicker as she watched the hybrid work on her sister. "Tell me, love. How do you feel? You feel anything now? Are you going to miss your sister when she's gone? Then you really will have no family left." He reminded her as she bit her bottom lip. "Ah, there is it." His hand clenched around her heart.

"Grace... Please..." Elena whispered desperately as she looked over at her sister with glassy orbs, the smaller girl watched trying to push away the emotions crawling their way back into her system. "Please. Please!" She screamed leaning her head back in pain and calling out as it echoed around the clearing.

"No." A soft whisper fell from the girls lips, Damon looked down surprised, he was sure he was going to have to step in sooner or later, but it was working. "No. No! Let her go!" She screamed breaking free of the Salvatore's not loose hold and launching herself over to the hybrid shoving him away from her sister, dazed he moved away his hands dropping to his side as Grace bundled her sister up in her eyes. "Oh, my God. Elena." Tears were dropping down her face.

"You feel that weight lifting off your chest?" Damon's voice was behind her as she locked her fingers into her sister hair just holding her so close for that moment. "That joy, because you're friend isn't dead. That's emotion, Grace. That's humanity. That's your humanity, sweetheart." She dropped to the ground sobbing. "You're gonna be okay." He rubbed her back as she shook her head, Elena was shell shocked taking a couple of steps away. "Look at you, Gracie." She was whispering to herself how it wasn't okay. "Grace."

Suddenly in a single swift movement she was standing up off the floor shaking violently, as if she was cold but in truth she was burning hot with fiery emotions and non-stop thoughts of regret and guilt, if she didn't get them under control she was bound to relapse. ""What have I done?" Her voice was gruff and low as she paced knotting her fingers in her own thick hair. "No, no. What did I do? I... I almost got Elena killed... It was my fault! I'm such an idiot." She hissed as Elena stepped forward to try and fix things. "I almost... And Bonnie, and... Oh, God I just... The waitress, I actually... I killed... Oh!"

It was a burning pain rushing through her body as she turned and punched a tree as hair as she could sending splinters of wood everywhere, blood trickling down her hand, winding around her fingers and dripping off the end of her finger nails. "Hey, hey, look at me." Damon turned her to be facing him, she brought her hand up to her face to dry away her tears, but blood was accidentally smeared over her face. "I know what you're going through, okay? Your emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing, okay?"

"No, I can't, I can't-" Her voice was drifting off into nothingness as she gazed deeply into his smouldering blue orbs.

"You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong." He stroked his hand over her soft cheek as she let out loud puffs of air as she watched him speak, she was trying to focus on his soothing voice over the screaming ones in her head. "It's in there, just latch onto it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the thing inside of you that makes you wanna live. Grace, let it in. Let it in." He whispered close to her face as she seemed to stop sobbing for that minute and silently focused.

"What's happening?" Elena whispered looking at her sister as Stefan joined them once again in the clearing, he stood next to his girlfriend holding her as he whispered that Damon was helping her through the emotions just like he had done for her.

"That's good." The older Salvatore's eyes were glowing with hope as she just watched him. "That's it. That's it, just breathe it in." She actually took a breath in, filling her lungs with the cold air from around her. "Blow everything else out." A puff of air was pushed from her lungs. "That's good, Gracie. That's good." He whispered when suddenly she started to yell in pain, he hugged her deeply kissing the top of her head. "You're okay. You're okay. I'm here." He told her calmly.

Pushing gently away from him she muttered. "No. I'm not okay." Her eyes were puffy and her voice was whiskey rough. "But I'll get better." With that she turned around and went for a walk on her own, they knew that they had to give her some time to adjust to everything. Klaus wasn't watching her though he was watching the older Salvatore with a look of hate in his eyes, he had to leave town, now.

* * *

><p>Back at Caroline's house the vampire had restored to her last option, grabbing her mothers first aid kit she pulled out a empty syringe whispering words of encouragement to herself as she shakily held the needle. "Okay, this'll work." The blonde stabbed the needle into her own neck, pulling the plunger back so the barrel fill with her blood.<p>

Pulling it back out she stabbed it straight into her mothers chest injecting her blood start into the older woman's system. "Mom? Mom? Open your eyes." She pleaded her voice breaking. "C'mon, wake up! You have to wake up! You have to see me graduate." She fearfully checked her pulse again. "I sweat we could just – I sweat I'll get you out of this town, and find you a nice man, and..." She sobbed loudly not even noticing for a moment her mother opening her eyes coughing loudly. "Mom! Are you okay?"

Pulling her mother up into a sitting position there were no words that needed to be said, they just need to be there in that moment and hold each other and be thankful for their lives.

* * *

><p>Just upstairs in the boarding house Elena was sat on her bed whilst her boyfriend lovingly looked her over, checking that she was okay since she had a hybrids hand shoved into her chest cavity. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there..." He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to make sure Matt got back to that house okay."<p>

"No, I get it. I would have done the same thing." She replied to him as she leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "We should be celebrating. Klaus is gone and Grace is back, with us." Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "She's back, Stefan, and we can start recovering and rebuilding. It's not gonna be easy-"

"But then it wouldn't be any fun and it wouldn't mean anything, would it." Stefan gave her an easy smile as he sat next to her on the bed, placing his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him lovingly, he pecked her temple. "You two will work it out, we've just got to give those two some time to work out what's going on between them then you and Grace can get to work." He assured her rubbing her arm tenderly.

* * *

><p>When Matt finally woke up he saw that there was an angel like creature standing over him, when his eyes finally adjusted he saw that it was the blonde Original sitting there waiting for him to awaken. "You're back in the land of the living..." She paused scrunching her nose. "And the dead, I guess." She laughed gently.<p>

"What happened?"

"From what Stefan told me Grace drained enough for you to become unconscious." Then everything came rushing back to the human as he sat up straight holding his head to feel a pulling on his neck, reaching down he felt the soft padding of a band-aid. "On the plus side I saw Grace come back into the house, she's back. The real Grace, anyhow." She explained. "Don't worry, she'll be back to her dull, sympathetic self in no time. Here." She passed him a glass of water.

"I had to do it for Elena. She had to get her sister back." The human explained as he sipped the water tiredly.

"There aren't enough apologies in the world for the past that I played in this. Running you off the bridge, Elena becoming a vampire to save you." She sighed heavily running her fingers through her blonde locks. "If you don't want me to cheat you into college, fine. We'll do it the hard way, but – Matt, I will spend everyday until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back." She promised him surely.

* * *

><p>At the diner on the outskirt of the town Katherine walked in to see her sister was already sitting with the witch. "I am perfectly aware that the tombstone isn't just a hunk of rock." They had obviously already started without her, sliding in beside her sister she listened as Fayth continued. "And it got me thinking, all big spells require a source of power, a recurring element, like... A full moon, a comet. But that tombstone is filled with the blood of your ancient relative Ket-soo-yay... or whatever." She blanked on the pronunciation of the name.<p>

"Qetsiyah." Bonnie corrected her narrowing her eyes as she watched the two.

"She was powerful enough to create the Other Side, so maybe if you have her blood, you don't need a full moon to drop the veil. Maybe you can do it whenever you want." The witch gulped as the doppelgänger continued. "The thing I can't figure out is, why do you wanna drop the veil at all?" Bonnie replied vaguely that she had her reason. "So, this time I ask: What's in it for us?"

"You'll get the one thing you want most in this world: freedom. Survival. Never having to run from anyone again. Once I drop the veil, I can speak to Qetsiyah. She created the spell that made Silas truly immortal, invulnerable to any weapon. You'd like that for yourselves, wouldn't you I can give it to you."

A smirk pulled over the Petrova's lips as she shared a look with her taller sister. "Bonnie Bennett, we have a deal."

* * *

><p>In Damon's bathroom in the Salvatore boarding house, Grace was sat silent in the large tub, the water around her was bloody and dirty as her boyfriend worked on washing her thick hair, using a flannel to wash away the excess blood off of her face. "There, you're looking so much more like yourself now." He smiled at her. "You're quiet, sweetie. How are you feeling?"<p>

"The pain's still there..." Grace replied nodding her head as he rested his chin on the side of the tub. "The grief and the shame. What I did to you. To Stefan. To Elena. To everyone. I messed with everyone and I didn't care." She told him as he nodded his head. "I get it now. Shutting it off – it's a cheat. I mean, you put up this wall and shut out everything that makes you who you are. Nothing affects you, nothing matters. But you still have to deal with it, sooner or later." A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off her chin into the cooling. "But things do matter, things that happen that can't be undone. And I know there's something I need to do about that." She sniffled stiffening her lower lip.

Damon sighed as he brushed his hands through her damp hair looking deeply into her eyes as he told her. "Let's get you out of here before you become a prune." She stood up and he wrapped a fluffy warm towel around her. "There we go. I think you just need to get some rest for now. Everything will still be here in the morning for you to deal with and I'll be there with you every step of the way." He promised in a whisper leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I've had enough resting and coddling." She hissed before closing her eyes and turning back to him. "Sorry. I'm sorry. That... That was rude. You're only trying to help. But there is still so much to do. I have to prepare." She told him as he creased his eye brows asking what she was talking about. "Think about it. It's so obvious. Go back far enough, there's one person who brought us to this, who ruined our lives. Look at you. Look at me, they did this. Fayth is the reason I'm a vampire. She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls, she burned down my house, she turned Caroline into a vampire – she killed Jeremy. It all comes down to them. Her. Shit. Fayth and Katherine. Okay? You told me to focus on one thing, so I did. I focused on hate. And I hate them both so much."

"Sweetheart, that's... That isn't what I meant, I was thinking maybe you would focus your emotions on more love or passion..." He clenched his hands turning around before turning back to her and telling her. "They aren't worth your time. We are. Just don't do whatever you're planning."

"I'm planning to kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's another update, I hope you all enjoy I really like writing these kinds of chapters were everything comes to a head, there are still things that need to done, Grace and Elena need to make up, Grace needs to speak with Klaus after all he took off without some much as a word and that will be dealt with, don't worry I didn't forget.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, the season is coming to an end so tell me what you wanna see before it does, I mean I know I've had some requests for Kol and Grace scene, they like their chemistry, so that will be done either next chapter or the one after. If there's anything else you wanna see let me know and I think we all know how this love triangle is gonna end, I think you should do what I do and look at who Grace is happier with.**

**Pleas review, I love hearing from you all to know how you feel about the chapter and everything. So thank you in advance for that. Plus all the messages you're leaving Grace on the tumblr page are great, she hope you like the answers you get, and she thanks you for them all.**

**If you want to ask Grace Gilbert any question you have on your mind, then ask her anything at ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr / ask (take out the spaces).**

**If you want to follow me for updates and sneak previews then proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (take out the spaces)**

**If you wanna see the outfits for Grace then check out my polyvore page graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below**

* * *

><p><strong>i3elijah: Don't worry, even though Grace is gonna have her emotion turned back on she isn't gonna be the push over she was before, she's gonna stick up for herself more and be a lot more assertive.<strong>

**Nicole: I hear what you're saying about the Koace thing and I'm working on it, don't worry. They had their little moment before he was killed by the Gilbert's, I think they deserve another moment after. I'm not absolutely sure what they are gonna discuss yet, I've got a couple of things in mind, but if you wanna suggest something, go ahead. The other ship-names you suggest are on their way on the polyvore.**

**Ghostwriter: I'm really glad that you're liking the story so far, hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Chloe: Glad to know that you agree on skipping the chapter, thank you.**

**ddluzelle: I hope that this chapter went the way you were expecting it to go. I figured it would be some kind of poetic justice, Elena was the reason she turned off her emotions, she can now be the reason for sliding the switch back up.**

**David Fishwick: I'm really glad that you liked all of those things about the last chapter, that is really sweet of you thanks. Grace went after Bonnie because by taking Silas's witch away there would be no one around to preform the spell to send him to the other side. Grace let her emotions slip through that last chapter, she turned them on this chapter, that was just to prove how much she needed her sister after everything.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Hopefully that frown can be turned upside down in the chapter because she is back!**

**Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way about the chapter, but I don't and if you want to take yourself off anon and actually talk about it then go ahead, until then thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**grapejuice101: Glad you like it, hope you enjoy this one too.**

**PattyFleur87: Thank you so much, honey. I'm really glad that you liked the chapters. Hope you like this one, too. Glad to hear that you're rooting for Drace, you seem to be the only one who is at the moment.**

**xxxRena: We got our Gracie back! Yay! I was so happy to write her with some emotion again, it was a nice change. I guess we'll have to see how the season ends, but you're leaning in the right direction.**

**winxgirl1997: Here's an update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	87. The Walking Dead

Twisted Love

Season Four

The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p>The master room of the Salvatore boarding house was a giant mess, there was remains of broken cement blocks scattered over the floor and torn punching bags laying against the wall, Damon was trying to get the brunette to take her anger out on inanimate objects instead of running off to her death and trying to take down the Petrova's.<p>

Small angered moans came seconds apart as the older Salvatore stood in the doorway just watching his girlfriend take her aggression out on a solid looking punching bag. "Hey, Million Dollar Baby, you ready to take a break yet? When I suggested sublimating I didn't mean destroy our room." He informed her as she just ignored him and continued very high impact work out.

Taking a step back from the bag she readjusted her fingerless boxing clothes and then pulling two sections of her ponytail to tighten it before bouncing on the spot. Sighing heavily the Salvatore walked further into the room before asking. "So, have you spoken to Klaus since he left? I figured you'd want to get in touch with him." He questioned leaning against the clothes cabinet looking over at her.

Shaking her head she delivered two quick blows to the punching bags mid region before he wandered towards her, placing two soft hands on her tiny waist he turned her to him. "You know, I've heard angry sex is a great way to get out some frustration." He smirked, he figured a good way to get her to loosen up would be humour, or flirting.

Blinking a couple of time she stared at him for a moment before placing her hands on his chest and sighing. "I know that you're trying to help me, but... but right now the only help that I need is help taking down Fayth and Katherine." She paused moving from his arms and sighing heavily. "Do you know where they are?" She turned to the raven-black haired vampire with a stern look on her face.

"I don't know where those two little rats are, alright? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He replied to her firmly crossing his arms over her chest. "When I told you to sublimate I meant you could maybe channel all of that emotions into another feeling. Like I don't know, hope, love, compassion, one of those things you did so well before you switched off your humanity." She pouted a little turning away from him clenching her fists. "I don't want you running after two ruthless vampires that are 500 years older than you, Grace. I'm looking out for you."

Beginning to punch the solid bag once more her words came out angrier than he would have thought as she asked. "You just don't think I can do it, do you?" She didn't face him but quickly he zipped across the room and had her pinned against the room his hand on her throat. "Damon." She was shocked, but he was only a hundred years older and didn't want to kill her, so the damager Fayth would do would be fatal.

"I think for starters you're out of practice. Punching bags don't more or fight back, pissed off vampires on the other hand do. Plus, even if you really wanted to – which I don't think you do – you wouldn't because deep down you know you're not _that_ person, Grace." He told her before releasing her from his grip. "At least not anymore." He wandered across the room grabbing a fresh towel. "Now go have a shower, you smell like a locker room." He threw it at her and she caught it narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Later around mid day Rebekah was sitting in a bar staring down at a graduation letter which had her full name written on it in an elegant script. The human was the other side of the bar wiping it down with a old dish rag whilst listening to her speak. "So, let me get this straight: you send out a notice of your impending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?"<p>

"Pretty much."

"That sounds brilliant." The blonde gushed her eyes lighting up as she looked over to Matt who was smirking gently. "Why aren't you participating?" She quizzed tilting her head to the side as he answered how he didn't have a lot of family. "That makes two of us. Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown." It was more her mothers dream to see her buried in the ground. "How about your mum?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check." Matt replied throwing the rag down on the side whilst watching her read the letter carefully.

* * *

><p>Just outside the grill Elena, Caroline and Grace were sat around a table preparing their graduation letters to their families that weren't in Mystic Falls. The blondes stack was beginning to feel like a skyscraper compared to Elena's one envelope and Grace's wasn't even a building yet, the first piece of paper that the oldest vampire had given her had yet to be written on.<p>

"Stamp, please." The blonde interrupted both of the twins train of thought as they looked up at her, Grace peeled one off and handed it to her. "Thank you." She added applicatively but to the smaller Gilbert it all felt fake and put on, and so it should she did awful things to all of them and it wasn't about be wiped away with some friendly smiles.

"If... If you guys don't want me here, I can leave. You don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I know that Damon asked you two to do this, so I can be distracted." She nodded as both of them looked at her, she was right the Salvatore had asked if they would look over her, she would only get more aggravated if she had him glooming over her all day, it was better if she was with her peers.

The blonde gave her a lopsided smile as she replied. "You haven't even started your first one yet, Grace. It's not that hard, do you wanna see one of mine?" She questioned about to open one of her not yet licked envelopes but the brunette sitting next to Grace only shook her head, she knew what was happening.

"I, uh, I don't have any other family outside of Mystic Falls." Grace blinked a couple of times gulping down the lump in her throat. "But, you know, that's okay, because I don't really care anyway." Without her emotions off it was much harder for her to lie her way out of situations because her pesky feelings would get in the way.

Elena sighed as she reached over and stroked her sisters hand lovingly before saying. "Look, I want Katherine and Fayth dead just as much as you do, but this is all a phase-" She was cut short when the brunette looked across at her sister, her hair flinging over her shoulder as she looked at her.

"Do you want to help me? I'm sure that two of us would do more damage then just me on my own." Grace made a very good point as her sister stared back at her for a few minutes, maybe if she hung around with the smaller brunette she might be able to get her out of the mindset that she needed to kill the Petrova's.

"Oh, I..." She paused before nodding her head. "Yes, yeah." Elena nodded her head as the blonde banged the table gently trying to get her attention, she just shrugged over at her as the brunette jumped up from her seat and walked inside, she didn't want to but she knew she was going to have to face Caroline's questions at some time, glancing over she saw the completely shell shocked look on her pretty face. "I just figure someone has to keep an eye on her and if I'm on her side then I can." She explained as the blonde let out a puff of air shaking her head, she understood why she was doing it but it didn't look like Grace was going to be giving up on find the Petrova's any time soon.

* * *

><p>The young Bennett witch was sitting in the middle of a large woodsy clearing preforming a non-verbal spell her hands held out in front of her and a very peaceful look on her face as she heard two people approaching but she didn't look up, she didn't need to. "Hello." Fayth called from where she was standing with her sister. "Could you be any creepier?" She hissed looking around to hear the shivering whispers following through them. "Why are we here?<p>

When the witch finally opened her eyes she replied. "You want me to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you. To do that I need to talk to Qetsiyah, which means I need to lower the veil to the Other Side." She explained logically as the two girls looked over to her with almost bored looks on their faces.

"That still doesn't explain why you made us trudge through mud in $500 boots." Katherine answered earning an approved look from her sister but an exasperated look from the witch standing across from them.

Pointing her arm in one direction she informed them. "A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed at the Lockwood Cellar. And a few miles that way..." She pointed her arm in the opposite direction. "Twelve humans died at the Young farm. And this is the site where twelve witches were killed."

"Thirteen, if you don't get to the point." Fayth muttered threateningly, but Bonnie knew that she wouldn't make a move on her because she was the most important player in the grand scheme of things.

"It's the Expression triangle." Bonnie informed them both as they creased their thin eye brows listening to the witch explain. "I need to charge all three points and channel the mystical energy from Silas' tombstone. Once that happens, I can drop the veil inside the three points and just long enough to get what I need." She explained.

"And what exactly do you need?" Katherine quizzed.

"Silas has done nothing but torment my friends." The witch hissed as the Petrova's resisted rolling their eyes, of course the witch was still looking out for her friends after everything. "Now he wants to unleash hell on Earth. He's evil. In two thousand years, only one person has been able to put him down."

Looking up from where she was inspecting her nails Fayth muttered. "Let me guess: Qetsiyah."

"If I can contact her, I can ask her how to do it. Now, hand me the rock." She commanded holding her hands out but the two girls glanced over at each other obviously thinking the exact same thing.

Fayth paused for a minute looking the Bennett girl up and down before saying. "You're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead, supernatural creatures so that you can 'ask' a two thousand year old witch to do, not one, but two favours?" A short laugh fell from her lips as her looked down at her sister once more. "I think we'll take our business elsewhere."

With that the two turned around about to leave the circle but when they got to a certain distance both were unable to move, they backed up creasing their eye brows and tried to leave again but an invisible tether was holding them both to the witch, turning slowly Katherine growled out. "What the hell?"

"I linked us all." Bonnie informed them as she noted the intense hatred in both of their eyes. "Which means you're stuck with me for the day. Silas can be anyone. If he gets in your head and figures out that I don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over." A smug smile pulled across the witches lips. "Now, about that tombstone." She had them right where she wanted them.

* * *

><p>Over at the town hospital Damon was wandering through the halls until he saw where Stefan was waiting for him, both had been called in by the Sheriff about some strange attacks from within the hospital walls and she wanted them to come and take a look at it all. As the raven-black haired vampire approached his younger brother he muttered. "Did I miss the doughnuts?"<p>

Scoffing the forest-green eyed vampire shook his head as he replied. "How is Grace?" He crossed his arms over his chest, they had a little time to talk until they had to go meet up with Liz.

"I don't know if I'm even helping. I just feel like I'm prolonging the inevitable." He explained shaking his head. "I sent her off with her friends hoping they might be able to make her see sense a little more than I can. Her only goal is to take down the Petrova's and that's not gonna disappear with her destroying ever punching bag that I buy her." He informed his brother sighing when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Sheriff Forbes was standing there beside them "Hey guys, thanks for coming." They both nodded their heads asking why they were here. "Well, the hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month. We thought at the very least it would help keep the vampire population away."

"And it didn't?" Stefan questioned.

"See for yourself." Liz lead them forward into a patients room to see a lifeless body laying there in a pool of blood several bite marks over his body. "There are four other victims in this wing, each one almost completely drained of blood." She informed them both as they looked at the body. "You think it's Silas?" She quizzed.

"Or a doctor with some very questionable bedside manners." Damon was trying to say that one of the staff could have been jacking the blood instead of their worst nightmare, but by the way he worded it all it sounded like was a insensitive joke and the ignored his statement and went back to the idea of it being Silas.

"But five victims?" Liz looked over at the older Salvatore shaking her head. "That's a lot of blood, and it's not like he can take it with him."

Something clicked inside of Stefan as he added. "Unless he's fuelling up for something big." They both looked over to him creasing their eye brows.

"Big?" The Sheriff muttered. "Any details would be helpful, considering I'm dealing with five grieving families out there and a psychic killer on the loose." She told them both in a hardened voice, she hated what this thing was doing to the town she was fighting tooth and nail to protect.

Damon sighed a little as he replied. "Silas wants Bonnie to do a spell to drop the veil from the Other Side." He explained but this only confused the Sheriff even more as she asked what that meant. "It's an invisible wall that separates our plane from the plane of all the dead supernatural creatures. Now, Silas wants that to go away so he can take the cure, die, and not have to spend an eternity in purgatory."

"And when do you suppose Silas plans on doing thing?" Liz quizzed looking between both of the brothers with a worried expression on her face.

Damon looked at her as he replied. "Next full moon. Tomorrow night." He calculated.

* * *

><p>Back in the woods both of the Petrova's were trailing along behind the witch being head on invisible leaches. Bonnie began the decent into the Lockwood cellar before she heard a complaint behind her. "Ugh, that Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog." Katherine scrunched her nose. "We'll be staying up here."<p>

"You obviously don't know how this works." The witch continued to walk and that only jerked the two vampires after her as they fought against the tethers but to no avail being forced to follow until they were inside of the cellar.

Fayth grit her teeth as she zipped towards the witch telling her firmly. "You realise I'm not some wandering child in a supermarket, right?" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm a vampire that can kill you." Her fangs extended threateningly but this only made a smug smile pull across the Bennett's lips.

"Whatever happens to me, happens to you both." Bonnie explained as the smaller Petrova let out an exasperated sound moving back to be standing beside her sister. "Do you really think I want you here?" She asked rolling her eyes, she wanted the two of them to be as far away from town as possible but that wasn't happening until she spoke with Qetsiyah.

"And what is here?" Katherine looked around before remember what the witch had told her. "Oh, right, 12 dead hybrids. This should be good." She muttered as she watched the witch close her eyes in concentrating drawing the power from the mystical energy surrounding the area all causing the wind to pick up the old, rusty shackles were rattling against the bars.

* * *

><p>Over at the Grill a couple quickly entered the building to escape the wind that had picked up and was throwing scraps of paper and litter around the town. Caroline and Rebekah were both standing at the bar looking outside the large window to see the gust of wind that were passing every so often whilst Matt stood behind doing his job. "Is it supposed to rain tonight?" The younger blonde mused.<p>

The Original narrowed her eyes over to her. "Do I look like a meteorologist?" She deadpanned expertly as Caroline gave her a tired look before glancing over her shoulder at the Gilbert sister whom were currently playing darts and obviously plotting something by the looks on their faces. The human across the bar muttered he wondered what they were planning and Rebekah reached over grabbing a bottle of liquor and saying. "I got this."

Wandering over to the other side of the room she stopped at the Gilbert's table as they both looked up at her. "Drink?" She offered placing it on the table as the two brunettes looked up at her suspiciously. "You're putting your friends on edge with all this sister time, alright." She informed them as Elena sighed taking a shot and then handing the bottle to her sister. "So, what's the deal? I'm new to this whole emotional switch situation."

"It's not complicated." Grace answered as she squinted both one eyes closed and the tip of her tongue was poking out between her lips lining up her shot. "See that dart board? All I can picture is a happy loving picture of the Petrova's." And with that she launched the dart as hard as she could making it hit the bullseye.

"Well that's very sinister for a vampire who just turned her emotions back on." The blonde muttered as Elena gave her a warning shot from where she was standing but she didn't stop. "So after everything that everyone has done for you even after you turn it all back on you still have all that rage built up inside of you and it's aimed at the Petrova's."

Sighing the brunette turned around and looked her up and down. "Look, Rebekah. I get that you want to fit it and I understand we had our whole Thelma and Louise thing on our great American road trip but that was when I didn't have any humanity, the more I look at you and hang around you, the more it just reminds me of that time." Turning on her heels she wandered over to the dart board retrieving her darts.

"Well see the thing is you can't really just forget about this whole friendship that we have, sweetheart, because you owe me." The blonde informed her as she turned creasing her eye brows. "You're the reason I lost my one chance of having a good human life with a good man and children. You attacked April, which lead to me having a moment of humanity and healing her with my blood forfeiting any chance of getting my hands on that cure. Really you're lucky I haven't ripped your head off your shoulders, I guess all the Originals have a soft spot for you, eh."

Gritting her teeth the brunette stared at her for a long moment. "I don't want to talk about this. And if you're here looking for some kind of apology you're not gonna find it. Not now at least. I can't let myself feel any kind of guilt because if I do then I feel everything, and... Well, we've all see how well I can handle my emotions." Her voice was slick with sarcasm.

Just as she threw another the dart the lights flickered within the building and then went out completely leaving them all looked around concerned, the wind was howling through the streets carrying pieces of debris with it and the sound of heavy objects being pushed over nearby.

Matt and Caroline walked outside with the blonde Original following them, the wind was so loud that their hair was being windswept and blown out of it's usual way. "The power's completely out." Rebekah shouted over the howling wind as they all looked over to her, Caroline fished her phone out of her back pocket.

"I'll call my mom – maybe she knows what's going on." She headed back inside to try and get a hold of her mother but she heard the sound of sirens wailing, turning around she noticed a police cruiser driving past the building at a fair speed.

* * *

><p>The witch and two Petrova's had made it to the Young Farm where all the humans had been killed. Bonnie sighed looking around before saying. "Twelve humans burned to death here. They died in vain for Silas." She informed them before closing her eyes beginning the spell making the wind pick up even more than before.<p>

"What did you do?" Katherine asked.

Her eyes finally opened and she answered. "I linked the final hotspot. It's time to drop the veil." She informed them making both of the sisters look at each other wondering what they had gotten into this time.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Damon and Stefan were still their with the Sheriff. The lights had been knocked out so they were using a flashlight that Liz had given them to look over the map. She was marking the map as she spoke. "The power outages originated at 3 different places in town: the Young farm, the Lockwood estate, and a blown transformer off Old Miller Road." She informed them as the young Salvatore picked up a marker and connected the three dots.<p>

"Well, these are the locations of the Silas massacres." He informed her as the woman nodded her head. "It's the Expression triangle. Bonnie must be doing the spell." He told the three of them as Damon muttered something about the witch not needing a full moon.

Liz looked at the two of them as she added. "And there's something else: one of the power company guys has a daughter who goes to school with Bonnie. He saw her leaving the Young farm an hour ago... With Grace and Elena." She informed them and that confused the two vampires standing before her.

"No, that's not possible. I dropped Grace off a little while ago with her sister and they were with Caroline preparing for graduation." Damon informed them before sighing shaking his head letting out a short laugh. "Looks like Bonnie Bennett has two new doppelgänger friends." He looked over at his brother.

"So how do we find them?" Liz quizzed.

"Well, they must be some where in the triangle." Stefan concluded logically looking down at the map. "My guess is that they would be right in the middle." He used the marker to draw a circle in the middle as Damon asked where that was before they both inspected the map to see that there was only one location they could be, the high school.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon finally get to the high school, they had called the girls in advance to get them searching for the witch, pulling up outside they stepped out into the fiercely blowing wind to see Grace standing there waiting for them the door behind her opened and out what Elena relieved to see Stefan.<p>

Giving her a long hug he pulled away and asked. "Where's Caroline?" Elena explained how she was inside looking for Bonnie. "Alright. Then we'll split up. Elena, you come with me and we'll go find Caroline and look inside and Grace you stay with Damon and look outside." They all nodded at each other before splitting up.

"It's good to see you actually wanting to help rather than trying to find..." He cut himself off looking at the calculated look on her face. "You're still trying to find them, aren't you." He pressed as she sighed heavily continuing to walk, he grabbed her arm turning her to him. "Look at me and tell me you're not searching for them." She didn't meet his eye line. "Do you really not notice what's happening here?"

"I understand-"

"No, I don't think you do." He growled leaning down close to her face. "Silas is out there somewhere stealing blood from people, your friend – the one you tried to kill, by the way – is missing and all you care about is your petty revenge plans." He told her as she scoffed giving him a look.

"Who does that sound like?" She growled out giving him a hard look. "Tell me that you don't want her head. After everything she's done to you, Damon. Stringing you along for hundreds of years? Letting you think that she was buried under the old Fell's church when really she had been living a life without you."

Damon shook his head gritting his teeth, he did hate Fayth and Katherine in equal measure, but at the moment they had a lot more important stuff to deal with. "Sweetheart, you don't need to list the many reasons why _I_ hate Fayth and Katherine, alright? I know why I hate them and I know why you hate them, but what we _need_ to do is find Bonnie. C'mon." He took her hand about to pull her but she stood her ground.

"I don't care about Bonnie." Grace hissed out like the words were acid on her tongue, her boyfriend knew that she didn't mean that she it was just her hatred of the Petrova's that was blocking her better judgement. "I care about killing one or both of them." She added in a firm tone as he turned back to her.

"They're together, okay?" The raven-black haired vampire informed her as her eyes went wide. "So maybe you should do a little less threatening and whining and a little more looking and finding. C'mon." He took her hand this time and trailed her along behind him, keeping up now she was determined to find Bonnie because wherever the witch was the Petrova's were.

* * *

><p>"You said you'd do what?" Stefan pressed as he and Elena walked down the hall in order to try and find the blonde vampire. "Why would you help Grace do that? You're only spurring her on." He explained as they girl sighed.<p>

"I want to be able to keep an eye on her, Stefan." She informed him as they turned the corner stopping for a second. "When I said it I didn't think she'd take me seriously, I mean after everything I thought she'd turn me down, but she wanted my help and... and I didn't want to pass that up. She needed me, again."

The forest green eyed vampire stroked her cheek gently as he looked down at her. "I get why you're doing this. You think that by helping Grace with this it's going to help bond you two again, but she isn't thinking straight, she's only thinking about all the rage she has built up inside of her and I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire."

Elena nodded as she looked up at her him, she understood where he was coming from but she knew what she had to do. "I get it. I know this is dangerous, but someone has to keep an eye on her and she's actually letting me be close to her, I need to do this." She told him and he sighed putting his head down knowing how stubborn she could be. "Let's go find Care." She announced as they continued walking.

The couple entered the cafeteria they saw the blonde vampire standing in middle of the room, turning around to see them both wandering towards her. "Hey, there you are." Stefan announced. "Any luck?" He asked wandering around the chairs and table looking around.

"I searched the whole school." Caroline explained from where she moved to stand next to her friend. "She should be here." This was the last place she had searched and yet there was still no sign of their witch friend. A loud noise came from the kitchen and they all turned towards her. "What was that?" She asked.

All of them began to search the kitchens cautiously, Caroline approached the freezer slowly and opened it to see a large bag of ice that flopped to the floor in a puddle of melted water, it was where the power had gone out and everything was beginning to defrost, that would most certainly cause trouble for most people. "Hm. Ice is melting." Stefan noted wandering over.

The blonde shoved the door closed as she vented. "Ugh. It just doesn't make any sense. This is the centre of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to be to do it here. _This_ is where they should be." She looked around sighing heavily running her icy fingers through her blonde hair.

"Actually, I think we're in the right place..." The oldest vampire concluded shining his flashlight around the room until it stopped on the floor at the drain where all the water was dripping down through. "... Just the wrong elevation."

* * *

><p>Below the school in the caves underground the young Bennett witch was standing there with the two Petrova's standing opposite her watching as she got a feel for the room they were standing in. "Okay, this is the centre of the triangle. I'm ready. Now, give me the tombstone." She commanded them.<p>

"The fact that this spell hinges on some hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence." Fayth informed her as she crossed the room and grabbed the duffel bag for the witch as she took it from her.

The witch opened the bag and took the tombstone out of it inspecting it for a couple of minutes before replying. "It's filled with the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, one of the strongest witches in the world. It'll work." She told them confidently as she held the rock tightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>Upstairs walking through the halls of the school Damon and Grace were walking through looking like a force to be reckoned with, it was the first time they had actually start to feel like a team again. He was speaking on the phone with his brother who was still with the two other girls. "If I remember correctly, I think there's an entrance in the basement." The raven-black haired vampire informed him.<p>

"Well, where's the basement."

"Off the boiler room." Grace spoke up this time answering for the handsome male beside her, it was loud enough for the other Salvatore to hear her without him having to repeat it to his brother. Stefan told him that they would meet them there and the older brother hung up before grabbing the brunette's wrist making her stop. "What?"

"You're gonna have to stay here." He told her his voice more firm than it usually was, he wasn't going to mess around anymore, he didn't want her hurt and wasn't going to risk her running in there all guns blazing. She hissed out that he had to be kidding and he rolled his eyes replying. "We really need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up-"

"You know I'm really starting to doubt that is the real reason here, Damon." She scowled at him pulling her arm from his grip.

She went to walk around him again but this time he zipped around her and slammed her lightly against the lockers looking down at her. "You have to listen to me, Grace. I mean really hear me. Behind all this rage and anger your feeling is every other emotion you locked away when Jeremy was killed. All that guilt I saw in your eyes that night, all the grief and loss, every single emotion you ever put off."

He whispered as she looked up at him licking her lips slowly trying to stop her lower lip from shaking. "And if you end up killing Katherine or Fayth then it's gonna let all that back in. And if you can't handle it..." He breathed out putting his head down for a moment. "And I can't lose you again, Gracie, I just can't." There was a edge of desperation to his voice as his grip tightened on her upper arms.

"And what if I can?" Her voice was broken as she looked up at him, determination still written in her eyes. "What if this is the beginning of the end of it all? What if killing one or both of them takes away all that grief and guilt? What if Killing them finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost." Her hand wound up and stroked his cheek gently as he just watched her every movement. "Damon, help me."

It was the first time he had heard that in a while and the words made him feel strong and powerful. "As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be Grace again. Your Grace." She reminded him as he put his head down not meeting her eye line anymore. "I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself, and everything will go back to normal." There was a sparkly of hope in her eyes as she watched him.

As he pulled his head back up to look at her this look on his face was still unconvinced. "There are two of them, Grace. Both of them are strong, and crafty and you'll die. And I refuse to lose you to those two bitches." He spat out a deep hatred in his icy-blue eyes.

Sighing she looked down for a moment, slipping a stake out of her back pocket she whispered. "I'm sorry." She lunged out and stabbed him in the stomach, he groaned in pain letting her arms go and sliding to the floor looking at her as he saw the apologetic look in his eyes. "I hope you understand why I have to do this." With that she zipped off down the hall leaving him laying there yelling name in agony.

* * *

><p>Down in the cave underground Bonnie was holding the tombstone in her hand concentrating hard on it silently chanting the Expression spell which would drop the veil to the Other Side. The two Petrova's watched as blood began to seep through the rocks flesh, winding down the witches arm and eventually dripping delicately onto the floor. Katherine asked what was happening and Bonnie replied. "I'm channelling the Expression triangle." She informed him as the torches dotted around the room suddenly caught alight illuminating the cave more than before. "It's done." She informed them. "The veil's down."<p>

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore sat up slowly grounding as he tried to pull out the stake from his stomach but called out in pain, he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards him, too heavy to be Grace's, looking up he half expected it to be his brother but when he saw an old friend standing there with a smirk on his face. Alaric.<p>

"Need a hand?" He reached down and pulled out the stake from his gut making the vampire growl out in pain.

Damon looked him up and down, the last time he had seen the history teacher he had been taken over by a darkness and the Salvatore had watched him whilst he died, his best friend died in his arms, but what Alaric was standing there before him. "So this is either really good, or _really _bad." He muttered.

The teacher laughed as he crouched down beside his buddy, it was definitely the nice Alaric standing there, but that left the question that it might not even be him, it could be Silas playing a trick on him again. "It's good to see you too, Damon." He told him with a smirk.

"I'd say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say there are around here." He replied leaning up on his elbows before he took his hand pulling his vampire friend to his feet. Damon looked at the teacher who laughed when he asked that the vampire who he was Silas. "See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because _that_ is exactly what Silas would say." He pointed out logically.

Alaric thought for a moment for a reason he could prove to the Salvatore that it was really him, standing up he wandered across the hall to a locker and pounded his fist on it once making the door spring open, obviously it was a fault locker and inside was a hidden bottle of bourbon. "Now, would Silas know about Locker 42?" It was obviously their little secret stash of booze on school ground.

The older Salvatore grinned before they both embraced in a brotherly hug laughing gently. "Ah, hang on." He pulled away looking directly at Alaric. "If I can see you..." He patted his on the chest jokingly and then the face. "And I can touch you, that means the little witch did it. She dropped the veil."

"Well, not completely." Alaric answered nodding his head. "It's only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to the ghost world." He informed him as Damon nodded before looking around asking where everyone else was, he figured there would be a load of ghosts floating around. "Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends."

"I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Back over at the Grill, the blonde Original was wandering around the room lighting candles as the electricity was out, the door opened and in walked a very windswept Matt. "The wind is weird." He announced. "One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing, now even a breeze." He informed her brushing his hair back into place.<p>

"Looks like something wicked finally came." She noted with a small smirk lighting another large candle before turning to him.

Wandering across the room the human told her. "You know, you don't have to be here. I mean, technically only one of us is getting paid." He replied stopping at the start of the bar, the blonde smiled as she walked down the length, her hand sliding against the edge of the bar with every step.

"But it's fun." She answered with a soft smile on her lips. "And kind of cosy, with the storm outside, and the candlelight... And us." Her eyes were bright and shinning under the beautiful, romantic lights of the candles surrounding them, both smiled at each other, but their faces fell when the door opened, the bell dinging, looking over the blonde was taken back. "Oh, my God." She whispered seeing a face she never thought she'd see again. "Kol."

"Greetings from the dead." His thick British accent spilled around the room as he walked forward a cocky grin on his face. "So, who fancies a drink?" He questioned walking past them towards the bar, Rebekah watched his every movement almost excited to see her older brother standing there before her.

Tears were lining the blondes eyes as she whispered out. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Kol glanced over at her pouring himself a drink from behind the bar as he answered. "Spare me the waterworks, sister. I already watched you grieve." He informed her as her face fell, clearly he was pissed and looking to take it out on anyone. "It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?" He smirked.

"I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil." Matt concluded from where he stood behind the blonde Original.

Kol looked over to him replying. "Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her." He tilted his head to the side, but Matt wasn't going to give in to the sociopath who was looking to kill his best friend.

"If you hurt Elena, I swear-"

Violently the older Original lashed out and smashed the glass he was holding on the side of the bar, denting the wood but also creating a deadly weapon which he held out towards the human that stood there. "Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this." He knew whatever the human threatened didn't hold anything serious behind it.

Rebekah was standing protectively in front of the human with a hard look on her face as she told him. "You made your point, Kol. Leave." She ordered.

"I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you." Kol let out a spiteful laugh as his sister looked down gently. "How's the throwing arm, champ?" He launched the bottle across the room and it hit the human straight in the shoulder making him call out in pain clutching his arm as he watched the ghost wander around.

* * *

><p>The witch was kneeling on the ground on the cave trying to reach out to her ancestor so she could find out a way to ride them all of Silas once and for all, but with Fayth and Katherine's constant pestering it wasn't an easy task. "Tick-tock, Bonnie." Katherine hissed from behind her.<p>

"Stop talking." The girl demanded in a rough voice. "I can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking my concentration every five seconds." She answered making both the twins roll their eyes moving across the room to talk quietly about what they were going to do once them became truly immortal, perhaps rub it in Niklaus's face or maybe a small vacation, the choice was up to them.

Both of the Petrova's shuddered at the exact same time when a whisper rushed over their bodies, they both looked at one another before over at the witch who was in deep concentration. "Bonnie." Fayth called trying to get her attention. "Did you hear that? Someone's coming." She warned her.

"Can you be quiet?"

Fayth hissed back. "I have vampire hearing, Bonnie, and there's someone here. Unlink me so that I can go stall them whilst we wait for Qetsiyah to show up." She demanded her. "Look you can keep Katherine here as a sign that I'll come back. I won't leave her." She told her firmly as the taller Petrova looked over at her with a small smile.

"I'm not letting you go." Bonnie replied firmly.

Fayth rolled her eyes as she took a second then answered. "Then at least give me some slack." With that the witch agreed and the reign on Fayth's leash became a lot shorter and she took off down the tunnels in search of who it was. "Silas... Come and get me..." She cooed when she heard a whooshing sound behind her.

Turning abruptly she saw that nothing was there, another sound from behind her made her turn but whoever it was moved a lot faster than she could see. Suddenly a sharp stab landed in her stomach making her double over in pain, looking up she saw a version of herself but with a more cocky look on her face. "Hello, Fayth." Grace purred.

* * *

><p>In the chamber Bonnie called out as she fell to the ground holding her stomach, pulling her hands away she saw that her shirt and hands were covered in blood, she glanced up at Katherine who actually looked worried when suddenly the pain was passed on to her, and the wound too, doubling over she growled out. "What the hell is going on, witch!?"<p>

* * *

><p>The boiler room door burst open and in slide Fayth on her back slowly followed by Grace sauntering into the room with a smirk on her lips. The brunette looked up at her shadow self and spat out. "I let Elijah keep you alive and this is how you thank me?" She growled as the Gilbert laughed.<p>

"No." She shook her head. "_This_ is how I thank you." She zipped across the room and pulled the girl up by her hair forcing her face again one of the hot pipes that was being used to heat the school. Fayth shouted out, trying to fight against her doppelgänger, but a day on no blood and being stabbed in the gut was really taking toll on her.

* * *

><p>The witch yelled out painfully as the side of her face turned bright pink and an agonising burning sensation covered her face, Katherine watched as she suddenly felt the pain too, holding the side of her face both the girls screamed out. "Bonnie! You need to let me so so I can f-find Fayth! It's her! Someone is hurting her!" She screamed painfully.<p>

Suddenly behind them both Stefan, Elena and Caroline ran into the room hearing their cries of pain, the blonde rushed over to her friend holding her as she asked. "Bonnie. Bonnie, what happened?"

"Go." She hissed at the Petrova across the room before turning to explain to her friends still waiting to hear what was happening. "You have to go with her." She looked up at the Salvatore and his girlfriend with glassy eyes. "It's her. We're linked." She informed him.

Caroline's eyes were wide as she replied simply. "Then unlink her." She commanded her before looking up at Stefan and Elena and within seconds they had zipped from the room, Elena knew that she wanted the Petrova dead but she didn't want the witch to come to an end because of it.

* * *

><p>Upstairs the Petrova yelled out in pain as her face sizzled against the boiling pipe. The younger vampire hissed out. "You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life. Well, now, I get some of that happiness back watching you die and seeing your sister suffer." She readied her stake as the doppelgänger tried to plead with her. "Goodbye, Fayth."<p>

She was tackled to the ground, looking up to see her sister there pinning her to the ground and Stefan running into the room. "Elena! What the hell are you doing?" She hissed struggling against the girl who had taken her by surprise.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself." Stefan threatened the Petrova who rolled her eyes walking from the room in almost a limp muttering something under her breath that none of them caught as Grace continued to struggle against her sister who was looking down at her apologetically.

* * *

><p>The blonde Original was carefully removing shards of glass from the humans shoulder with a pair of clean tongs she had found, her eyes ran up his body until she found his line of sight and told him. "You know I could just cure this for you easily, right?" He told her that he would be fine and she sighed. "Why won't you ever let me help you?"<p>

"It's not you." Matt replied putting his head down trying to get his thoughts straight for a couple of seconds. "I just... Look, people in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires, and I'd like to graduate high school as a human." He informed her as she gave him a soft smile. "I think there's a first aid kit in back."

"Okay." She stood up and grabbed a flashlight off the side, searching the back room she hunted the darkness until she finally found what she was looking for but could hear something that definitely didn't put her mind at ease, looking around she could hear a soft rubbing and the metallic smell of blood was floating around in the air.

Shining the torch around the room she stopped when she saw Caroline sitting not looking at her, Rebekah thought that she had left with the Gilbert's to search for their witch friend but here she was in the back room of the Grill, sitting alone in the dark. "Caroline, how are you still here-" She noticed that the girl was using a sharp object to slice across her wrists repeatedly. "Oh, my God."

Her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't even looking at the harm she was causing herself. "I have to keep cutting." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

* * *

><p>Caroline was crouched beside her friend they had been left alone after the others had gone to find Fayth. "Bonnie, are you okay?" She asked softly rubbing her friends back as the witch answered that they were unlinked the three of them, so the Petrova's were going to take off as quick as their legs would carry them. "What are you doing down here?"<p>

Standing beside her friend she answered. "Waiting for Qetsiyah." She answered blinking a couple of times as the blonde stared back at her.

"You might be waiting a while." Caroline hissed out in a dark voice which tipped off the witch that it wasn't actually her friend standing there before Silas vanished and reappeared behind her but in his turn form this time. "Qetsiyah isn't coming, Bonnie." The young Bennett turned towards him eyes wide.

"Silas." She whispered eyes wide backing away from the hooded man slowly. "But – I saw Caroline. How?" She whispered her breathing coming out in shaky breaths. "I thought you couldn't get inside my head." She thought that she would be able to see his true form every time but he was getting to her again, control her through her Expression once more.

Silas chuckled darkly as he replied. "That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster?" He vanished from in front of her and she turned to where she heard him reappeared this time he was disguised as Stefan. "Of course not. The monster is what I wanted you to see." He disappeared again this time coming back as Elena. "That's the beauty of all this. You have _no idea_ who I am."

The witch watched scared as again Silas vanished and then reappeared behind her this time posing as Caroline. "Or what I look like." The mysterious terror purred in her best friends voice and that was the echoing the room as he from sight this time he came back as the monster draped in a cloak. "Or how deep I am inside of your head." He advanced towards her morphing into Stefan this time. "You thought that you were more powerful that me?"

Her eyes were wide as she watched him then appear as Caroline, she was helpless stuck down there with that monster and no sign of Qetsiyah at all. "I am stronger than you can imagine. I defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me? You can't. I will always be _one. Step. Ahead._" He growled out angrily.

* * *

><p>Finally Grace broke from her sisters grip walking across the room running her fingers angrily through her hairs whilst the couple watched her try and process everything. "How could you save her?" She spat out at her sister turning to her. "She was as good as dead, Elena. I was doing this for our family."<p>

"I know, I know you were, but if Fayth died then... Then Bonnie would have died too." She explained as the smaller brunette looked over at her heavy breaths falling from her lips. "Bonnie used a spell to link her, Fayth and Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie would be dead, too." She informed her.

Stopping her pacing for a moment she turned to be facing her sister searching for the truth and there was nothing on her face, no tell to say that she was lying to her. Timidly she asked how she knew that. "Because I _saw_ her, Grace. It was killing her."

"I don't believe you." She told her sister firmly gritting her teeth as the brunette blinked a couple of times asking if that was true. "You were on the fence about me going after them from the go, Elena. Why are you protecting them?" Elena was glassy eyed, it was like her asking if her loyalty to her family was real.

"Listen to yourself." Stefan stepped in this time, he was going to let them both hash it out, but it was going too far and someone needed to stop it, the smaller Gilbert turned her anger on him this time. "Your rage is making you crazy."

Letting out a frustrated noise Grace demanded. "What is it with you Salvatore's?" He creased his eye brows. "Do you still have some kind of messed up, twisted feelings for them or something? What is it?"

"This isn't about the two of them, or me or Damon, or even what went on between your and Elena, this is about Jeremy." Both of the girls looked up to him, like the mention of his name was taboo. "You think that killing her will take away the pain of that, or take away the guilt that you mistakenly felt that night. It won't. I promise you."

She scoffed turning away from him not wanting to hear it but his words made her stay. "What you're doing it's a distraction. It isn't about killing the two of them, making them suffer, or working with Elena, or ever turning your emotions off." He told her as she looked over her shoulder at him, her mouth slightly agape, tough love it was. "The truth is, there are no short cuts. Your a vampire, Grace, you have been for two years. Loss is part of the deal." She put her head down. "Look, I've been alive for 163 years. I have lost more loved ones than I can count, and it hurts me every single time."

"So... So this is it?" She turned to him slowly looking between him and Elena with a distort look in her eyes. "This is going to be it for the rest of my eternity, getting close to people and watching them die and every time having... having to go through the same pain?" She whispered. "What you're saying is, I'm hopeless. I'm hopeless." She repeated.

Elena gave him a look and he sighed stepping forward slightly. "No, no, I'm not saying you're hopeless. I'm saying that you need to face your grief once and for all." He whispered nodding over to his girlfriend who stepped forward timidly resting her hand on her sisters shoulder. "But you don't have to do it alone, Grace. We're here for you. Elena. Me. Damon."

A sudden pinch of rage churned in her stomach and she backed away from her sister letting out heavy puffs of air again. "Of course you're all here for me. Always trying to help the weakest link, right?" She hissed looking at them both just feeling such a burning rage running through her veins. "God, you're both just so perfect-"

"You're transferring your rage onto me, that's good." Stefan commented as she growled turning around about to leave the room but he reached out and caught her shoulder surprised when she suddenly turned around and punched him hard, in the face. Stand there for a couple of seconds the room was thick with rage and guilt.

"Just like a punching bag – only you don't break." With that she turned on her heels and walked from the room, Elena was checking that her boyfriend was okay, but he told her to go with Grace but also be careful she was angry but soon all that bottled up emotion was just gonna burst out like it was held behind a dam and then she would need someone, so that's what Elena did, she kissed her boyfriends forehead and ran after her sister.

* * *

><p>Rebekah had brought the compelled blonde girl back into the light of the Grill, Matt was looking concerned as he spoke to Damon on the phone trying to figure out a way to make her stop trying to hurt herself and the Original was holding her struggling arms down by her sides. "Caroline, hey, snap out of it." She commanded.<p>

"I need to bleed." Her voice was needy as she tried to break out of the stronger vampires hold. "Silas wants me to bleed."

"Stop it, you're hallucinating!" She informed her but still wasn't getting through to the girl who made a grab for the sharp weapon that was sitting on the side of the bar, but Rebekah stopped her in time. "You're going to cut your hands off!" She warned her glancing across to Matt whom looked very frustrated.

The human was explaining their situation to the older Salvatore. "She's been here the whole time – that means Silas is with you." He informed the man who was walking with his ghost best friend to the boiler room in attempt to find his friends. "Yeah, it gets worst. The veil's down." Of course Damon already knew that. "Kol came by looking for Elena, and he seemed a little pissed."

"You got any good news for me, Donovan?" Damon pressed in a harsh growl."

The human sighed, he was beginning to grow a great loathing for this town. "We'll handle this, just... watch your back." He replied sighing and then hanging over looking at his blonde best friend who was beginning held down by his Original.

* * *

><p>Sliding his phone back in his pocket Damon looked across at Alaric who was standing there waiting for instruction. "Call Stefan and tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Grace and Elena. God knows he'll do a better job than me." He put his head down feeling as if he had failed his girlfriend by letting her rage and anger get this far.<p>

"Stefan?" Alaric creased his eye brows. "Grace is your girlfriend, Damon. You fought tooth and nail for that." He shook his head.

A deep growl slipped out of his throat as he looked up at the ghost. "Who knows what the hell she wants. I know that she was sired to Klaus. I know her emotions were off. I know she's so full of rage she wants to kill not one but two of the Petrova's." He hissed out violently feeling as if he really wanted to hit something.

Blinking a couple of times the ghost replied. "But you know how she feels about you, Damon. You _know_." He tried to pull him around but he wasn't having any of it. "You've had a rough year, both of you have, but this is your time to step up and be there for her-"

"I was there for her." Damon growled back angrily. "I was there for her, I wanted to be there for her, but he got in the way." He was talking about the hybrid now that had left town just after she flipped her switch. "Just... Just call Stefan." He told him before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Caroline commanded struggling more against the Original who had tried everything to break from the hold of Silas but nothing seemed to be working, the younger blonde was on vervain so there was no way Rebekah could compel to her stop doing it.<p>

Seeing something on the counter top, reaching over she grabbed one of her graduation letters holding it in front of her eyes so she could see it, perhaps she could remind her of some good memories to make her stop. "Look, Caroline, you're graduating and – and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hand!" She just kept muttering that she needed to keep cutting. "Stop!"

Rebekah burst in a fit of anger and slapped her hard across the face, but miraculously the younger blonde stopped, looking up at the Original who stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next. "Bitch!" She hissed angrily as both Matt and Rebekah let out breathy sighs, Caroline was back.

"_There_ is the Caroline I know and loathe."

* * *

><p>"Stay away from me." The witch demanded looking into the sisters of her best friend but knowing that underneath that skin was a true monster standing there.<p>

Silas smirked. "Gladly..." He turned away walking a couple of paces before turning back and looking at the witch. "Once you finish the spell. Then, when the veil is dropped completely, I can take the cure." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cure looking at it intently. "I just want to pass on, Bonnie. I'll even let you kill me. I'll be out of your life for good." He promised nodding his head.

"But every dead supernatural creature will be roaming the earth." She couldn't see how that was a good option for them all, they all had a lot of enemies on the Other Side. He gave her an ultimatum, either have thousands roaming the earth, some in search of loved ones and some for revenge or Silas would be roaming for eternity causing pain for her friends and family. "I will never drop the veil." She hissed out at him.

Silas turned to her gritting his teeth and then regaining control over his anger. "I'm curious: what was your plan? Pow-wow with Qetsiyah? Brainstorm ways to put me down? Qetsiyah's not coming. She wants me on the Other Side with her – for eternity." He informed her before they heard a voice in the hallway, Damon was calling out for Bonnie. "That sounds familiar." The witch watched as his form of Caroline morphed disgustingly into Alaric's. "Maybe Damon will convince you."

"I won't let you-"

"You won't let me what?" He growled out at her advancing towards her before stopping and smirking, she could feel the air around her begin to get thin as she gasped for breaths, her lungs squeezing uncomfortably in her chest. "You feel that, Bonnie? The air thinning... Barely enough to breathe." He watched as she sunk to the ground onto her knees clutching her throat.

* * *

><p>"Here? You brought me to a cemetery?" Grace whispered looking around as her sister continued to lead her through the headstones before stopping at one. "Brother and Friend..." She read the epitaph before looking down at the name craved into the stone, Jeremy Gilbert. "What genius came up with that..." She muttered sarcastically but an underlining tone of pain in her voice broke Elena's heart.<p>

Elena blinked a couple of times before she whispered. "I know it's hard for you to see this, but... but this is where Stefan brought me. After I lost Jer, I felt the pain of losing him, I felt the anger of not being there, I felt the guilt of... of making you think _this_ was your fault." She looked up at her sister. "And I want you to know that this isn't your fault, I don't blame you, I never did, I was just so angry that I had lost Jeremy, so angry that there was nothing I could do to bring him back and I lashed out." She took a breath as Grace watched her. "But the point is I love you, you're my sister and no one can ever take that away." She told her walking towards her.

"I wanted to kill her. I wanted to be able to do something right for this family, something that would make all of this better, but I can't." The smaller girl shook her head before looking over at her sister. "I've done so many things wrong by you, Elena. Especially when I had my emotions off and I just... I'm sorry." She sniffled before falling to her knees, Elena was quick to join her hugging her tightly, both of them sat there in that tight embrace in front of their brothers empty grave.

Elena was stroking her hair softly, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry. I never want you to feel that you're not part of our family again, that you're not part of me. Alright? You are my sister and I will always be there for you." Grace was nodding into the crook of her neck. "I can't handle not having you by my side when times get tough. I need you." She told her surely.

There was a rustling behind them and both looked up shocked to see Kol standing there with a smirk on his face. "Well, isn't this a touching moment. Do you want me to take a picture for future memories, perhaps they can bury you beside each other when I finally end both of your pathetic little lives." Grace was the first to stand with a hard look on her face and then her sister was standing there beside her. "It is a real shame about your brother." That spurred them on even more.

* * *

><p>In the underground cave Bonnie was still struggling to breath, clutching her chest painfully she could feel her life draining from her when she heard a voice from behind her. "Bonnie." It whispered and she turned around, still unable to fill her lungs with air but was shocked to see her Grams standing there. "This isn't real, Bonnie." Sheila tried to tell her. "Feel the air in your lungs. Break through-"<p>

Shoving the woman away Bonnie hissed out painfully. "Silas."

"Would Silas try to save your life? Now breathe, child." She commanded in a tough voice and with that the witch snapped out of her trance and felt the air flowing through her again, finally able to breath. "There." Sheila soothed as they both stood back up and Bonnie was quick to embrace her grandmother who she so dearly missed.

"I... I was so worried about you." The youngest Bennett whispered hugging the ghost of her Grams tightly, the last time she had seen her she was paying for the witch using her dark magic to put Klaus back in his body and that had put her off the use of magic until Shane had talked her around.

"I know. But I'm okay." Sheila assured her stroking her hair lovingly before pulling back and cupping her granddaughters face. "I've been watching over you." She told her and Bonnie was quick to apologise, she knew how deeply she had messed up bringing the evil monster back to life. "You can still stop Silas."

"No, I can't." Bonnie hissed shaking her head, she didn't know how to not without the help of her ancestor who didn't show up. "Qetsiyah was able to immobilise him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to put him down." She couldn't help but feel a pit of self-doubt in her stomach.

"You can do that." Sheila replied to her with a confident look on her face. "Expression is the manifestation of your will. You could do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices. But you are strong enough. You can do this." She told her surely having the utmost confidence in her lovely granddaughter and Bonnie smiled back at her feeling her confidence rise.

* * *

><p>In the tunnels under the high school Damon suddenly wandered into Silas who was posing as his ghostly best friend. He looked startled to see him and wasn't convinced from the get go that it was actually him standing there before him. "Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?"<p>

"Yep." He looked him up and down suspiciously before hitting him with the butt of his flashlight knocking the man to the ground, grabbing a length of chain that was drawn across the floor he wrapped it around his neck and began to strangle him with it. Silas tried to plead with him but the Salvatore knew better. "No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on my, Silas." He spat out continuing to choke him out.

The witch rounded the corner with a hard look in her eyes. "I man not be able to kill you, but I _will_ stop you." She told him firmly before closing her eyes concentrating on her Expression magic that she was about to use on him. "I will make the blood clot in your veins." Silas could feel it. "I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone." She growled as he felt his body begin to seize. "You won't have power over us anymore."

Silas went to turn away but he stopped on the spot his body turning to stone as his face began to change to what he used to look like, his true form was about to be exposed. Damon asked concerned what was happening and the witch explained. "He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self."

With one last movement Silas moved his hand to cover his face, even now in his irretrievable defeat he didn't want them to know who he truly was, and what he really looked like. "Who exactly might his true self be?" Damon quizzed trying to look for a clue but unable to see his face under his stone hand.

"I guess we'll never know."

* * *

><p>Kol shoved Elena across the cemetery and she growled landing on her back calling out in pain, her sister slowly got to her feet when suddenly he zipped across the clearing and grabbed her by her throat looking into her eyes. "You know, little Gilbert, I don't actually hold any grudge towards you, I mean every time we run into each other it seems to be you ending up getting hurt, just a case of the wrong place and then wrong time, I suppose." He smirked as he dropped her to the ground like a rag doll. "But you do get to watch me kill your sister." He kicked her hard in the stomach before crossing the cemetery.<p>

"You know I've really missed this. Interacting with people. Talking and having fun." He smirked looking at them both. "It's lonely on the Other Side... And I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways I wished for you to suffer." He grabbed her by her throat lifting her as she struggled to breathe. "But alas, now you can."

"D-Don't." Grace called crawling to be on her knees. "Please, don't kill her, Kol. I'm begging you." She whispered as he looked over his shoulders at her. "She might have killed you, but you can't take that back now, don't take my last sibling from me. You said you don't have a grudge against me, then please do me this one favour."

Kol smirked dropping her from his hold letting her land on the floor with a heavy thud. "And why should I do anything for you? I may not hold a deathly grudge against you, like I do for you sister, but I don't want to do anything for you either. Get this into you head: I am not Niklaus. You cannot twist my views and opinions by batting your camel lashes at me." He told her firmly kneeling down to be in her face. "Now, sit there quietly and watch as I rip out your sisters intestines and feed them to her." He told her cruelly turning around wandering back over to Elena when suddenly a whoosh found flew through the air, he turned suddenly and caught the stake that was flying towards him.

"How many times do I need to kill you?" Jeremy hissed out angrily from where he stood at the edge of the brush surprising both Grace and Elena to his presence, the smaller brunette was double surprised when she saw her Grandmother step forward into the brush.

"Jeremy Gilbert and... Older woman I don't know." He creased his eye brows looking at Heidi. "Welcome back into the world of the living." He turned his attention on the youngest Gilbert. "Now, what's that saying? Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on-" Suddenly Stefan zipped out from where he was hiding and snapped Kol's neck letting him fall to the floor.

Letting out a puff of air the younger Salvatore added. "Let's leave it at that, shall we?" He smirked as the family members all looked at each other, Jeremy and Grace engulfed in a hug first before knowing how she needed to see her Gran, letting her go she walked around him and Elena ran over hugging him tight.

"I don't know whether to slap you or hug you." Heidi told her as tears prickled in Grace's eyes within seconds they were in a loving hug clutching each other tightly. "I've missed you so much, I've been watching you." She was muttering apologises over and over. "Shh, girl, shh." She whispered stroking her hair. "That time is over now." She looked over her Granddaughter's shoulder and smiled at Elena who nodded back at her in the arms of Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Damon and Bonnie showed up at the cemetery to meet up with the families that were reuniting, the older Salvatore smiled over at his girlfriend who was speaking with her Gran who didn't actually look very happy with her, she had a right to be she had seen everything that she had done when she was emotionless, the brunette looked up to see Damon looking at her, a sweet smile pulled over her lips.<p>

"You need to get rid of Silas' body." Bonnie told both Salvatore's who nodded pulling Damon back into the conversation looking down at the Bennett girl.

Damon looked down at the witch as he replied. "Well, there's a slight problem, Medusa. Even though you turned him into stone, if he gets one more drop of blood he's back to his old mind tricks." He informed them both.

"Alright, so let's do what we should have done to Klaus – let's drop his body in the middle of the ocean." Stefan suggested and on that they all agreed locking him away and burying his body to sea and then going on with their lives.

Footsteps approached them and a small hand reached out catching onto Bonnie's elbow delicately, the witch turned to see the kind face of her friend standing there, Damon didn't need to be able to read minds to tell what she was about to do, winking at her he moved back with his brother to give them some space. "Bonnie? I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." The witch replied nodding at her, she felt just as bad as the vampire did, for almost killing her, Grace replied that she was really horrible to her. "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time. We can talk about that later." She rubbed her arm softly. "You've got some catching up to do. Sounds as if you're about to get a real talking to from your Grams."

"I deserve it." Grace laughed gently before reaching over and hugging her friend. "I really am sorry, Bonnie." She told her before turning around and standing beside Damon who smiled down at her, he could sense that she was back for her, she looked herself, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy, but there was also a hint of hurt and guilt behind them.

Jeremy walked over to his favourite witch with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, Bonnie." He gave her his charming smile which he reserved for her only.

"I'll give you all as much time as I can." Jeremy leaned down and hugged her warming, although his body was extremely cold before parting looking deeply into her glassy light brown orbs. "But I have to go put the veil back up." She informed him before turning and leaving.

Stefan wandered over to his girlfriend who was looking around with a soft smile on her lips. "I should make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the veil goes back up." He assured her as she stood up and gave him a loving kiss which he returned stroking her cheek. "I love you." He told her as she smiled and replied that she loved him also and they shared one long hug before he turned around.

Damon licked his lips as he watched his little brunette stand beside him with that sparkling look in her eyes. "Welcome back." He leaned down and whispered in her ear as she turned to him with that brilliant smile on her lips. "It's good to see that smile again." He told her charmingly and she only giggled before it was wiped from her face. "What?"

"I'm... I really am truly so sorry for everything-"

Placing his hand over her mouth he stopped her from talking. "Stop." He command in a soft voice. "There are more important things to do right now than grovel to me, alright? I think you have a woman over that is waiting for you to go back to her." He removed his hand and let her go, she gave him one last dazzling smile before making her way back to her Gran.

"Grace." A voice called and she turned to see Jeremy standing there, she wandered over to him and placed her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I'm glad that you and Elena are sisters again. I can move on peacefully now." He assured her as her gripped tightened and he sucked in a breath. "Thank you."

She smiled at him, leaning up and placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning around and walking back to her Gran who was waiting for her. "Where do you want me to even start?" She cocked an eye brow at her Granddaughter who put her head down. "Perhaps sleeping with Niklaus."

"You saw that?" Grace hissed in a hushed voiced.

Her Gran gave her a knowing look. "I saw enough, young lady." She replied firmly. "I mean honestly, I thought that one over there was enough bad boy for you." She nodded towards Damon as the brunette looked over. "I was willing to let that one slide because I thought he was what truly made you happy, but that hybrid, really? And taking his blood too, I thought I taught you more than that."

"No offence, but you didn't teach me anything." Grace replied surely giving her a look. "I don't want to spend the rest of our time together arguing about the things that I've done." She told her. "Can't we just... I don't know talk about something else, anything else." She asked timidly as Heidi smiled at her reaching over and stroking her cheek softly. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Grill after he had dealt with Kol's body he saw his blonde friend sitting at a table, he wandered over sitting down opposite her as he pushed the bottle she was drinking from towards him. "Good, you're here. We need to celebrate." She told him obviously happy that Silas was finally out of their lives once and for all.<p>

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to, ah, celebrate." He answered her shrugging his shoulders, something must have been very wrong with him if he wasn't up for a drink or anything.

Caroline tilted her head to the side asking. "What's wrong with you? Silas is dead, or whatever, and you're just sitting here like a bump on a log." She scolded him slightly with a small laugh after her statement but she saw there was something truly troubling him.

Shrugging his shoulders Stefan answered. "There was someone that I thought I would see today, and, ah... I didn't. That's all." Shaking his head he glanced down at his hands in his lap.

"You better mean me." A familiar voice came from behind him, turning suddenly he looked up to see his blonde deceased best friend standing there, standing up quickly he let out a breathy laugh. They both embraced tightly missing each other so deeply he was so glad to see his Lexi standing there in front of him again, the last time they had seen each other, he wasn't himself so he was glad they had this chance, just like Grace and Elena had their chances to be with their families in their final moments. "Thank you for keeping an eye on this one." Lexi nodded at Caroline who only smiled back.

* * *

><p>Back at the cemetery both Alaric and Damon were loading a very heavy and stony Silas into the trunk of his car. "Calcified Silas is one heavy son-of-a-bitch." The vampire growled out before slamming the trunk shut and leaning back against it before pulling out a flask and taking a swig from it.<p>

"I can't think of a more appropriate way to spend my last moments as a semi-living person." He informed him looking over at Damon who scoffed a little.

The raven-black haired vampire replied in a deadpan tone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have some place better to be?" Alaric laughed as he replied that he didn't before snatching the flask from his friend and taking a long swig, it had been a long time since he had truly tasted a good, well aged bourbon. "I thought you were cutting back."

"Yeah, well I thought you were gonna take acre of the children." He made a call back to what his friend had said to his gravestone back at the start of the year when everything seemed a lot more simpler and before everything got out of hand. "I, ah, I found this-" He held up a wooden box for him to take. "In that dead guy's pocket. Thought it might do more use here than, say, three miles below sea level."

Taking the box from his friend he opened it to see the cure sitting inside, holding it up he looked at the red liquid before asking. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" The teacher smirked shaking his head.

"How about you use it to do some good and if you're stuck for ideas give it to Grace, I'm sure she'll find someone worthy to give it to, alright?" He told him punching him lightly on the arm. "Show her that your the man that she needs in her life, not that hybrid dick." He told him as Damon smiled gently looking down at it.

* * *

><p>"You two are still going strong, even after that little mishap last year." Lexi gushed as her and her best friend were walking down the street arms linked. "I think it's really great, Stefan, she's really good for you." She laughed gently. "I am really glad I don't have to smash your head against a car window this time though, as much fun as that was I didn't like what came after that."<p>

"Wow, you've been back five minutes and you're already reminding me about something awful that I've done." He laughed gently looking down at her. "But, yes, Elena and I have made it out a lot stronger after everything that has happened." He paused for a moment looking down at her. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I think I can guess." She replied with a soft smile looking up at him. "I think I felt double that, being able to see you and talk to you but your not being able to see me." She sighed. "I'm just glad that we can be here now, like this." She snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad you're finally happy, Stefan, you deserve it. I know Elena can keep you grounded and that blonde in there, Caroline, she seems to be doing a great job, too."

* * *

><p>Arranging candles around the room Bonnie was preparing herself for something big when she sensed a presence behind her, turning she saw her Grams standing there waiting for her to be ready. "You have to put up the veil." She told her surely nodding her head as the witch told her that she wasn't going to do that yet. "What are you doing, Bonnie?"<p>

"I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here." The younger witch assured her as her Grams tried to stop her. "Elena needs him. This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die." Obviously she was so blinded by guilt that she wasn't thinking clearly.

Sheila stepped forward. "It was the will of Nature. There is no magic in this world strong enough to challenge it." She tried to ward her off, but obviously there was going to be talking her around to thinking logically.

"I have _every_ magic! I have the spirits." She rose her hands and with that the candles were aflame in a roar before she began chanting. "_Phasmatos ravenus on animum_." Sheila yelled at her to stop but Bonnie replied sharply. I have Expression!" Sheila tried harder but black veins began to crawl up her arms. "I have the darkness." Sheila was beginning her granddaughter at that point to stop but she wasn't listening. "_Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum._" The flames began to crawl higher._ "Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum!" _She gasped loudly before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>Back over at the Grill the human was finally locking up after the long night there, with the Original standing beside him. "In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier... Thanks." He nodded at her before putting his key back in his pocket.<p>

"I'm just glad I got the chance to knock her upside the face." Rebekah answered before they both laughed beginning to walk towards his car, but the blonde stopped in her tracks the smile fading from her face as she whispered. "Oh, my God." She saw the silhouette of a man standing in the park across the street, she knew that form. Matt asked concerned who the bulking man was. "That is my ex-boyfriend, Alexander." His head turned towards them. "He's a vampire hunter."

The lights flickered back on blinding the man momentarily as the Original sighed in some kind of relief. "Thank God, the power's coming back. Maybe that means the veil's almost up and he'll disappear again." Alexander was watching them approaching them much too quick for their comfort.

Matt's eyes widened, he remembered how strong Jeremy was when he was a hunter, he couldn't find Alexander, he didn't stand a chance. "Or not."

"We should get out of here." Rebekah grabbed his wrist turning around about to run but she smacked into someone's chest, looking up she saw two faces she never wanted to see again, Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn leaving her in utter shock at the two of them standing there praying for the veil to go back up.

"You should." Connor smirked.

Vaughn finished his sentence for him with an evil look in his eyes. "Too bad you can't." He purred out.

* * *

><p>Finally the witch came around to feel the cold floor beneath her, looking around for a minute she waited until the room stopped spinning until she stood up slightly disorientated, feeling a soft hand on her shoulder she looked around to see her Grams standing there with a mournful look on her face. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. The spell. It was too much." Sheila stepped aside.<p>

The witch was taken back for a moment when she saw herself lying on the floor, it took her a couple of seconds to connect the dots and finally she whispered. "Oh, my God..." She blinked a couple of times. "I'm dead." She concluded tears lining her eyes, the spell had been too much for her and she had died the same way her Grams had, exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm sorry that this took longer than expected, but now at least you don't have to wait for me to get started on season five and I can just continue on. I hope that you enjoyed this episode, finally the real Grace is back, there are still a couple of things that need to be sorted before the end of the season of course, like to do with a certain hybrid and a certain Salvatore bad-boy.**

**I really liked the Heidi interaction in this chapter, I'm glad I finally got to write her again, some of you may have thought she was a little harsh, but you have to remember that Klaus did kill her so she has a right to be pissed at her granddaughter for sleeping with him. I tried to fit in what peopled wanted and I hope they liked those parts, but it's hard to write some scenes, but here it is finished.**

**Elena and Grace are sisters again, I'm glad that all came to and end because I miss writing Grelena scenes as real sisters, Bonnie seemed to be on okay terms with her too considering what happened, and I'm just so glad that the real Grace is back and wanting to make things right.**

**I really love hearing from you all, so please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story and how this season is going to end, I hope to have it up soon, I'm really looking forward to writing it.**

**If you want to ask Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or anything you have on your mind then ask her anything at ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (take out the spaces)**

**If you want to follow me other blog for story updates and anything else then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (again take out the spaces)**

**Finally if you wanna see the outfits for Grace then check out my polyvore page graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong>zalata: sorry about the late updates, but here's an update now, hope you enjoy.<strong>

**RellaRose100: Yeah, that is a lot of words, I'm not sure if it's the most, but it's the most I've written for a story which I'm pretty proud of, plus I've gad a lot of fun writing this story.**

**rosa: sorry I didn't update sooner, but I haven't really had a lot of time to write lately, plus I wanna make sure everything is write before I post, plus I thought these chapters were long enough, sorry if you don't think so.**

**David Fishwick: Yes, she tried to kill Fayth and Katherine, obviously she failed in the end, no one can seem to get those sneaky bitches. For now Grace and Rebekah will stop working together but that doesn't mean their stopping being friends, and yes Grace and Elena will be rebuilding their relationship. Sheriff Forbes was knocked out by Silas in this chapter, basically killed but saved by her daughter, don't worry she's alive and well. I'm really glad that you liked everything else and yes I will be adapting season five for Twisted Love.**

**Chloe: I'm glad you agree that Drace need to be happy for once and yes, I will be continuing for season five, I hope you'll continue reading.**

**13Elijah: I'd glad you thought it was good, I was all too happy to write Gracie kicking Fayth's butt, they totally deserved. I am thinking of doing another story of Grace going with Klaus to New Orleans, but it isn't certain yet, I do want to do that.**

**ddluzelle: You cried, for real? Wow, that's really amazing. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Carla Krushnic: And Grace is really back for real at the end of this chapter, I'm glad you like her being back as much as I do.**

**newgirl5: Yeah, I thought I should have to bring Klaus back before I have him going off to New Orleans. I do have a final Klace scene in the works and I still have a couple of kinks work out to make it flow. I get what you're saying about Drace and Klaus.**

**Guest: I like your thinking, together and stronger sounds good and healthy for once.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Hell yeah she's back**

**Guest: I think a lot of people are rooting for that to happen too, Drace seems very popular which I'm glad that people haven't for bored of them.**

**Guest: Patty, hey girl, I'm glad you like the thought of Grace getting back together, too. Love you, thanks for the review.**

**xxxRena: Yeah, I figured because Klaus played such a big part in Grace turning off her humanity then he should have to be there when she turns it back on. You're right only one can be human. Hope you enjoyed.**

**grapejuice101: Well, here's the episode, I hope you enjoy.**

**winxgirl1997: Here's an update, hope you enjoy.**

**Nicole: One: I absolutely love Katherine and Fayth's shipname Fayterina, ugh that sounds like a freaking Princess and I love it so much, thank you. I agree that Klaus and Grace seem to be a power couple because they can manage to put family above all, but Klaus also thinks of Family as a weakness. I was so glad to be writing all of those people back into it, sorry I couldn't write Grace with Kol and Rebekah but I did write a small Koace scene. I want Lexi and Grace scene, so I'm definitely thinking about it, family moments for Jerace and Heidace done, I just need the Alarace now.**

**Ghostwriter: I knew I had to do something drastic to make Grace turn back on her emotions and family is important to her. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya soon.**

**Sabine Christensen: I'm glad you like the idea of Drace, that moment is coming the choice moment so she will be made to decide very soon. You're right he didn't give up on her through all the hard times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	88. Graduation

Twisted Love

Season Four

Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p>At Mystic Falls High School in the football fields they were all ready for the graduation ceremony, all the chairs set out in rows for all the students, a stage with a podium on it where the new Mayor would stand and hand out the diploma's. It was all empty until Kol found his way there, standing at the podium tapping the microphone twice to set it was working, the feedback hissing through the speakers.<p>

"Welcome back." He greeted the dead hybrids and witches that were killed for the sake of the Expression triangle. "It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass – massacres preformed in the name of resurrecting the immortal, Silas. Twelve hybrids, twelve witches, the slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls." The words came out like acid on his tongue. "They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gains. And today that's exactly what they're going to get."

* * *

><p>The Salvatore boarding house was filled with the loud music of Bon Jovi. Lexi was standing and dancing with a bottle of bourbon in her hand whilst her best friend sat on the couch rocking out also with a bottle. Looking across the room she watched as the older Salvatore entered the room. "Damon!" Stefan announced. "Help me celebrate my 17th high school graduation." He turned off the blaring music. "Hey, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course?" He was teasing him, Damon had been the one to end her life<p>

"Lexi, back from the dead. Goody." Damon smirked when suddenly a flash of extremely long blonde locks crossed the room and his back hit the wall with a hand tightly around his throat making him choke.

"What's up, buzzkill?" Lexi purred out with a smirk on her lips as she tightened her grip, obviously she was pissed that he had been the reason to end her life and she had every right to be.

With a strained voice his icy blue eyes found his brother who was still sitting there casually. "Stefan, you're just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?" He asked but his brother wasn't about to move to save him anytime, of course he would be on Lexi's side for this whole ordeal.

"You reap what you sow, buddy."

"Let's be very clear: whatever time I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan wasting on you." The blonde told him in a firm voice looking directly into his smouldering blue orbs. "You got me?" She growled letting her grip loosen so he could answer.

Nodding he answered. "Yeah. Got ya." She released him walking back across the room as he rubbed his sore throat. "So if you and Ric and little Gilbert and Grandma telepath are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up." He commented but it didn't look like the two of them were paying attention. "And here you two are, having dance party USA."

"You're right." Stefan's voice was slick with sarcasm as he sat up from where he was laying back against the couch. "How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right?" He tilted his head to the side as his brother watched him. "I should be upstairs grooming my hero-hair." He noted.

"Are you drunk?"

The younger brother smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, mom, am I?" He smirked as the blonde behind him laughed, the older brother reached out and snatched the bottle from him giving him a hard look before turning around.

"Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse." He took a swig from the bottle. "Now, care the hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong?" He questioned looking at them both.

* * *

><p>Caroline was speaking on the phone with her witch best friend as she manned the yearbook table in the hallway of the school, handing them out to people as the walked past, it was the final day and the blonde wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and that the ghost of Mystic Falls were back where they belong. "I kind of hit a snag." Bonnie explained vaguely.<p>

"A snag?" The blonde questioned. "A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a tsunami. Where are you?" She questioned creasing her eye brows.

"I'm trying to fix it, but I'm running into some trouble." The witch replied, troubles like her being dead after restoring Jeremy to his body. "I need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the veil back up." She explained making the blonde stopped what she was doing.

"Are you telling me that we might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled Expression triangle?" She questioned and after a beat the witch replied that they should cancel, this only angered the blonde. "No, we are not going to cancel. Graduation is the most important event of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth. It is our rite of freaking passage! Hell will freeze over before I let anyone cancel graduation." She told her firmly.

Bonnie let out a soft sigh as she replied. "Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over? We're not that far from that already." Caroline sighed as she asked the witch to promise her that today was a friend day. "Okay, I promise." Her voice didn't sound sure, but she wasn't about to dash the vampires hopes on one of the most important days of her life. "I love you."

The blonde smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Hanging up Bonnie was looking down at her body mournfully, as soon as she got enough power to put the veil back up she would be gone too, trapped on the Other Side with all the other supernatural creatures. "Go." Sheila's voice came from beside her. "I'll make sure no one finds your body. But Bonnie-"<p>

"I know." The witch nodded. "Okay? I know I need to tell them, I just can't." She muttered shaking her head, everyone in the town had already lost so many people, losing another might just break them. "They've been through too much already." Always thinking about other people rather than her own problems.

"I know, child." Sheila nodded from where she stood in the doorway watching her granddaughter. "I was just going to say that... make sure you say your goodbyes." The ghost looked up at her and smiled sadly, she was going to have to say goodbye to everyone before she never saw them again.

* * *

><p>Alaric, Jeremy and Elena were sitting eating lunch together in the old cemetery. Both of the men too a large bite of their burgers the girl had got them from the Grill making noises of appreciation. "No grease on the Other Side, huh?" She laughed watching them both enjoying.<p>

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." Alaric laughed as he looked down at his delicious burger before reaching beside him and grabbing a bottle of bourbon she had snagged from the Salvatore boarding house. "And this." The girl reached over and took the bottle. "No, hey, hey!"

"C'mon, she's a vampire now and it's been a rough year." Jeremy replied sticking up for his sister reaching over to take the bottle for himself, but she held it away from him but he gave her a look. "I'm dead – what are they gonna do, throw me in juvie?" He joked as she smiled a little.

Alaric looked up smirking retorting. "Well, at least you'd have a place to live." Obviously he was teasing the vampire because she had burnt down the house in an attempt to get rid of the memories that were inside. Throwing fries at them the vampire laughed telling them that they were jerks. "Hey! Now there it is – that smile." She was grinning ear to ear. "I wasn't sure we were gonna see that again."

Tears began to glisten in her eyes but Jeremy was quick to step in. "Hey, no. No tears. If Caroline was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no-crying rule." He told her firmly as she felt more tears growing but the brilliant smile still plastering her lips.

"But the cryings good." She explained. "It means that I'm finally feeling everything that I'm supposed to, and right now I..." She reached across and took both of their hands. "I feel happy." She told them as they both smiled back at her, Alaric asked where Grace was and why she couldn't make it to their family meal. "I, uh, I think that Heidi wanted to speak to her about some of the choices she made... To do with Klaus and Damon." Alaric and Jeremy both looked down awkwardly, they knew that conversation was a touchy subject.

* * *

><p>Heidi and Grace were walking around the park in the middle of Mystic Falls, the older woman was just finishing off an ice cream that her Granddaughter had brought for her. Pulling her over to the side Grandmother sat the girl down on a bench then sat beside her. "I really miss being here in Mystic Falls with you, Grace. I've been there with you watching over you as you make some terrible decisions, I was very angry for a long time." She informed her. "And rage on the Other Side is never a good thing, dear, but also being there it gives you a long time to think over everything."<p>

Heidi sighed. "I'm very sorry." She told her as the brunette creased her eye brows. "I left you when you needed me the most, I wonder what would have happened if I never left, if your life would be like _this_." She looked down for a second before looking back up. "The point I'm making is leaving you alone is the worse decision I've made."

"I wouldn't say that..." Grace finally said after an awkward silence, Heidi looked up. "I mean, you leaving forced me to grow up and see the world for what it truly was, I know you probably think the second you left I jumped into Damon's bed, but your wrong, I resisted him but I fell in love with him and he's compulsive and crazy but he's always helped me through some of the darkest times in my life..." She looked down for a second.

Heidi nodded before asking. "And Niklaus? What do you think of him? What truly draws you to him?" She questioned as the brunette sighed looking back up at her. "I just want to know what you're thinking, so I can try to understand, it's not everyday you have to see your Granddaughter taking blood from the vicious monster that ended your life."

"I already told you, I'm sorry you had to see that." Grace announced sincerely. "Niklaus is... He's been there for me, too, in a different kind of way, if I said I didn't like the attention he showered me with I'd be lying, because what girl doesn't want to be treated that way." She announced feeling so shallow in that very moment. "But he's also done such awful things, like I have, like Damon has, like we all have." She paused for a moment. "What draws me to him? Maybe the thought of an eternity full of surprises and not knowing what's coming around the corner."

"That could be your death." Heidi pointed out. "He has tried to kill you more than once, dear, if I need to remind you." Grace nodded slowly when her phone began to vibrate, pulling her phone out of her pocket she saw it was the Grill ringing her. "Who is it?"

"It says it's the Grill, maybe it's Matt calling to talk about Graduation." She muttered answering it. "Hey." She greeted them before hearing a voice spill down the phone she never wanted to hear again.

Smirking the ghost hunter replied. "Hello, Gracie. It's your dead friend, Connor. You remember me?" He questioned in a voice that sent chills down her spine, Heidi stood up with a wide-eyed look.

* * *

><p>In a small parking lot near the high school Alexander was stood looking at all the new age weaponry that the hunter Connor had in his trailer which they had moved there. The human and Rebekah were stood opposite him looking almost fearful. "A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry." Alexander announced in an amazed tone. "Man has evolved from his days of throwing stones." He noted.<p>

Blinking a couple of times Rebekah tried pleading. "There is nothing we can do for you Alexander." She informed him before adding. "Please, let us go." She fluttered her eye lashes hoping she might be able to persuade him with reminding him of the time when they were deeply in love, but he wasn't buying into it.

"I'm not holding you here." He reminded her with a smirk on his lips. "Although, I have a feeling that exploding contraption will have a hard time parting with your friend intact." The hunter nodded down at the wooden platform that Matt was standing on, a bomb was strapped to the bottom of it and the whole device worked on a balancing weighted system.

The human glanced at the Original as he told her. "Just go, Rebekah. I'll be fine." He tried to assure her but she was quick to tell him that she wouldn't leave him and by that he felt touched, she was willing to risk everything to be there with him, she was really living up to her promise by not leaving her behind.

Alexander as now moved to make himself more comfortable sitting in the doorway of the trailer inspecting a bottle of clear liquid clearly he was amazed by the new age methods that Connor used. "The solider, Connor, found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf." He announced looking up at the blonde Original as he asked what he wanted from them. "To fulfill my destiny. The brotherhood of hunters was created for one reason, and one reason alone."

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore was milling around the boarding house when he heard the door knock, creasing his eye brows he moved to open it surprised to see a face he never wanted to see again. "Vaughn?" He asked when suddenly the hunter lifted a pistol pointing it at his chest and then fired a single shot.<p>

Stepping back and groaning in pain the vampire felt something beginning to sting from the inside, he had felt that kind of pain before but couldn't finger where he had felt it. "Got a little message fr you, laddie." Vaughn smirked evilly as he continued. "Straight from the mouth of the witch Qetsiyah."

* * *

><p>Grace was standing in the middle of the park on her own still speaking to Connor trying to postpone him from whatever he was planning to do waiting for her Grandmother to return with help of some kind, being a ghost she would be able to travel a lot faster than the vampire could. "We want Silas, and we want the cure."<p>

"I don't know where they are, so I guess I can't help you." Grace replied firmly tucking her hand into her pocket looking around nervous that he might be somewhere watching her.

"Huh." Connor laughed gently. "Well, you know who's gonna need some help? Grandma and Grandpa Jones, in town for the big high school graduation, along with Auntie Sue and Uncle Mark..." He was threatening her with innocent lives before she saw her Gran approaching her with Alaric by her side, he gestured that he would sort it out, being a ghost there wasn't much that Connor could do to threaten his life anymore. "Matter of fact, everybody here at the Mystic Grill for graduation brunch." He continued pulling the vampire back. "You either give me what I want, or they die."

* * *

><p>Back over at the Salvatore boarding house the older brother was digging the wooden bullet out of his shoulder as the hunter stood over him inspecting the gun he had loaded off of Connor. "Yeah, borrowed it from my jar-head friend, Connor. Shoots wood like lead." He concluded with a smirk.<p>

"C'mon, man. I didn't kill you." He tried to reason with him.

Vaughn laughed. "No, but you left me in that well on the island, where I starved to death. There I was, all alone on the Other Side, till Qetsiyah found me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny – to cure Silas, and then kill Silas. End of story-" He gasped as he chest lurched forward and then he dropped tot eh ground, Damon eyes went wide as he saw Stefan standing there with the hunters bloody heart in his hand, he merely raised his eye brows before dropping the organ to the floor.

* * *

><p>Grace was trying to find a way to reason with Connor, she knew she couldn't just ask him to stop what he was doing, after all she had killed him but it was to protect her family, of course he knew her weakness. "Please, don't hurt anyone." She pleaded as her Grandmother rubbed her arm soothingly. "I'll find Silas and I'll get the cure."<p>

"Good. Get it done." With that the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Alaric wandered into the Grill, he missed everything about it, after all it was almost like his second home, the place he spent the most time with his best friend, the place that had got him through all the hard times in his life. Looking up at the bar he saw Connor standing there. "So, you get off on terrorising innocent people?" He quizzed in a rough voice.<p>

"And who might you be?" Connor questioned looking the ghost up and down.

Smirking Alaric answered. "The guy who is half-responsible for the 18-year-old you just threatened." Of course Damon was responsible for Grace too, but she was still a Gilbert and in his eyes that was enough.

"Well, that 18-year-old snapped my neck with her bare hands." He told him as if it was going to change his opinions on Alaric as the teacher scoffed under his breath and moved further towards him.

"And to my understanding it was because you tried to kill her sister and brother, you had it coming, buddy." He scolded him crossing his arms over his chest.

Connor chuckled darkly rubbing his hand over his chin slowly before replying. "Well, that's touching. Family and friends must be important to you." The hunter obviously didn't know the half of it. "But how far are you willing to go, how about trying to intimidate a dead guy packing C4." He opened his jacket slightly to reveal he had explosive strapped to his chest.

This only made the ghost angry, this place was like his home and he wasn't about to let some crazy hunter destroy it and all of the people inside. "This is my bar, pal." He told him firmly taking a threatening step towards him. "Nobody's gonna blow it up." Connor only grinned at this as he lifted the detonator in his hand.

Clicking the button on the top the bomb was about to go off but Alaric moved quicker than out could detonate, zipping him through the back and out of the Grill making the entire building shake as it finally erupted and making all of the patrons inside shriek in fear as they ran from where the explosion had come from.

* * *

><p>Back over in the parking lot Matt was still standing on the explosive device whilst the blonde Original stood beside him. Looking up at her the deceased hunter told her. "Go ahead, sweet Rebekah. Use your vampire powers to whisk him away. I'm sure you can survive the blast of six of these... auto-mobiles. Can he?" He nodded over to the human.<p>

"Just ignore him." Matt told her as she turned to him looking up at him through fearful eyes. "Alright? Let's think about something else. Like graduation. What are your plans – college? Travel? Just because I'm never getting out of this town doesn't mean you shouldn't see the world." He tried to reason with her.

The blonde looked down watching the device nervously as his weight shifted shakily on it. "It's just been settled." She looked back up into his brilliant sparkly blue orbs. "I'm gonna show you life as you've only dreamt it. We'll start in Italy. There's a lovely little church." She glanced over her shoulder at Alexander who was still sat in the doorway to the trailer casually. "Outside San Vittore in Brienno."

Nodding the hunter answered. "Romantic spot." It was the place that they had been set to wed before he turned on her. "Popular for weddings."

The Original looked back at the awaiting human continuing. "And then I'll show you the Northern Lights in the springtime, the Simatai Gorge from atop the Great Wall of China, every inch of the Louvre." Her voice was full of excitement as she made plans for them and he smiled nodding his head agreeing. "We'll see it all when we're done here because we can. We're alive." She looked scornfully back at Alexander. "We're not gonna be stuck as ghost in misery on the Other Side."

Standing the hunter told her firmly. "Alright, you're done now." He hissed before throwing the dagger he was holding in their direction, Rebekah turned quickly and grabbed it just inches from the humans back but almost knocking him off balance also. Zipping around she grabbed his arms bracing him to be standing still again as she dropped the dagger to the ground. "I've got you." She promised and the human let out a breathy laugh gazing deeply into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Walking down the deserted hallway of the school Bonnie had finally changed into her graduation gown holding her cap in her hand playing with the soft material when she heard a pair of heels approach her. "I don't think red's really your colour, Bon-Bon." A snide voice came from behind her, looking ups he saw Fayth standing there with a smirk on her face.<p>

"And here I was hoping the ghost of anyone would've killed you already." The witch replied harshly expecting to see Katherine standing down the other end of the hall but she wasn't there, it was Fayth on her own which seemed very strange for the codependent twins. "Where is your shadow?" She asked referring to Katherine.

"Kat and I have had a slight falling out after the whole getting ambushed by my doe-eyed doppelgänger. We haven't really spoken since that night and I am not going to be the first to fall to my knees begging for forgiveness." The doppelgänger informed her not sure why she was actually telling the witch that.

Fayth rolled her eyes as she continued. "You know, it's funny you should mention death, because I'm here to collect that immortality you've promised me." She told her firmly as the witch shook her head looking down, of course after all the bad things that had happened the Petrova to see want to be immortal after everything.

"Funny you still think you're going to get it." Bonnie replied sharply. "I told you, Qetsiyah the only witch who knows the immortality still. If she was a n-show, you're out of luck." She explained continuing to walk but the Petrova stood in front of her with a hard look on her face.

Gritting her teeth Fayth answered. "See, here's the thing, Bonnie, I can't disagree with you, because I have been feeling out of luck lately. But you know who _has_ been getting all of my luck?" She tilted her head to the spire pure hatred in her eyes. "My beloved, dull as dishwater doppelgänger, Grace. My shadow-self is living a better life than I am, so if I don't get that immortality, I may have to get rid of her altogether."

Bonnie blinked a couple of times before answering. "Did you just threaten my best friend?" She questioned obviously every from Grace trying to kill her and vice versa was already forgotten. "I could crush your skull without even flinching." She told her with a smirk on her lips.

"Go ahead." Fayth dared in a low tone seeing a group of students begin to make their way down the hall to begin the ceremony. "Make your move." She let the statement hang in the air before drifting off down the hall away from the witches sight.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore Boarding house Damon was standing in front of his long mirror in his room checking his shoulder uncomfortably, rubbing it gently he heard someone approaching his room, looking up he saw Grace standing there in the doorway with a soft smile on her lips. "Hey." He greeted her back and she walked a little further into the room. "So, I think there's some stuff you and I need to talk about."<p>

"Yes, we do." He nodded his head before walking across the room reaching into a small box and grabbing something for her. "But first... I wanted to give this back to you." He held out his hand before opening it to reveal the beautiful promise ring he had given her at Christmas. "I found this in my car, you must have taken it off and left it in there."

She smiled gently before walking towards him. "You still want to give this to me?" She didn't sound sure as he gave her a lopsided smile, obviously nothing had changed for him carefully he spun her around and unclipped her day walking necklace and slipped it on before re-clasping it for her. "Thank you, Damon." She told him gratefully.

"I have something else for you, too." He moved across the room as she tried to explain that she didn't need anymore. "I need you to take this because I don't know what else to do with it." He informed her reaching into a small box and getting out the cure. "You're good, I know you'll find someone worthy of it." He watched her face for a second. "Unless you want it..."

"I mean... I'm not sure I'd want to give up being a vampire and... and I couldn't. It's the only one." She took it from his hand looking at the red liquid inside of the glass container. "There is only one cure. And the hunters have made it pretty clear that they're willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until they get it." She explained before hearing footsteps coming from behind them. "Elena." She turned to see her sister standing there with Jeremy by her side.

* * *

><p>In the living room of the boarding house Lexi was standing over Vaughn's body with a puzzled look on her face, her best friend stood behind her pouring them both a glass of blood handing it over to her she smiled at him. "So, the veil's down until tonight, he dies and goes to the Other Side, and what? Comes back all over again? How long does that take?"<p>

"What, the don't give you a rulebook over there?" He teased as she laughed gently sitting down opposite him.

The blonde looked at him with tender eyes as she told him. "You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the Great Cure Debate. This could be Elena's chance of going back to what she is supposed to be."

Stefan sighed gently pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he replied. "What am I supposed to do, tell her it's her choice? Because that worked out so well. You know, those four are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and Grace and Damon have yet to address their biggest issue."

"Enlighten me."

The younger Salvatore answered. "The sire bond's gone." He informed her. "Klaus has run off to New Orleans. Grace's head is clear." He explained.

"And what about you and Elena? What do you plan to do when the veil goes back up and stays up?" Lexi asked interested.

A small smile spread across his lips as he replied. "She's the love of my life. I'll go wherever she goes and she knows that." He explained. "I'd stay with her even if she wanted to move to Australia and live in yurt." He joked as she laughed gently lifting up their glasses and clinking them again each other in a cheers fashion.

They were both surprised when Vaughn finally rose from where he was on the floor without his heart looking very well for a ghost, this surprised both of the vampires who were sitting there.

* * *

><p>The four of them continued to argue about where the cure would go, Grace was pretty adamant that they should give the cure to Silas so they could get of him once and for all, but Damon decided that was a bad idea. "C'mon, we don't need the cure for Silas – he's a calcified statue." He explained before feeling a twinge of pain in his shoulder, hissing in pain.<p>

"What was that?" Grace asked a concerned look on her face as he tried to tell her it was nothing, she stepped forward. "Take off your shirt." She demanded in a low voice.

"Gracie, there are children present." He tried to brush her concern off with humour but she quickly zipped over to him yanking the collar of his shirt down to reveal the wound on his shoulder, he cringed in pain as her fingers brushed over it. Blinking a couple of times she asked why it hadn't healed. "Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom, okay? The hunters are dicks."

A spike of panic burst through her body as she stepped away from him. "Your infected. Damon, you're infected." She whispered before covering her mouth in surprise, he tried to calm her. "No, no. I need... We need Klaus. I'll go get him, I'll beg him if I have to." She tried to but he wasn't about to let her run off to Klaus begging him for anything.

"Sweetheart, let's be honest, Klaus would rather see me die and even if he did give me his blood he'd take you away from me... Uh, Mystic Falls, for good this time." She looked up into his eyes with uncertainty. "Plus, Klaus is a thousand miles away sipping Hurricanes on Bourbon Street."

"That wound will kill you!" Grace tried to reason with him, but by the stubborn look on his face he wasn't going to let her run off to the hybrid and start begging.

A voice came from behind them, it was Jeremy acting like the voice of reason. "What about the cure?" He suggested and then her eyes brightened up, if he was a human then he would have to deal with the venom from a werewolf.

Clearing his throat the older Salvatore told him. "And here I was, so moved by your speech to save mankind." He feigned listening just to get out of the room. "Sounds like Vaughn's awake." He swiftly walked past her as she called after him, but it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Vaughn was facing both the vampires in the living room with a hard look on his face when the raven-black haired vampire wandered in from behind. "Here." He tossed the cure over to the hunter who caught it looking down almost surprised, Stefan asked what he was doing, obviously surprised by his brothers actions. "Digging up Silas."<p>

Turning on his heels he wandered over to the front door opening it and looking over his shoulder at the Scot who stood there confused by his change of heart. "You coming, Vaughn, or not?" Both of them exited the house just as Grace and Elena rounded the corner look at both Lexi and Stefan speechless.

* * *

><p>Damon lead the vampire hunter over to a quarry, the hunter was looking awfully confused as the vampire told them they were where they needed to be. "What is it?" He quizzed carefully looking over the edge of the cliff.<p>

"It's where I dumped Silas." The older Salvatore replied nodding his head. "Closed off to hikers, no food for animals, endlessly deep water." He listed the reason why they had chosen the location.

Vaughn creased his eye brows. "I'm not following you, Damon. Where _exactly_ did you put the body?" He asked wanting more explanation.

The vampire smiled humorously as he replied. "Well, um... Well, let me see. So I dragged his stone ass through here, I flung him in that general direction." He pointed over the quarry. "Then he tumbled down into those weeds... I kind of lost him in the rocks." He smirked a little. "The thing about physics... Wait, what is it? It's, ah, distance equals velocity times time?" He looked up at the hunter. "Guess I should've told you to bring some scuba gear, huh?"

* * *

><p>Back in the parking lot, Rebekah and Matt were braced against each other whilst the hunter circled them threateningly, one shove and the entire lot would be blown away, killing the human in the process. "Don't you two look cosy." He teased before walking back into the trailer leaving them alone.<p>

"So... He seems nice." Matt's voice was thick with sarcasm which only made the blonde laugh but then stop herself warning him not to make her laugh because she would let him fall. "I'm wearing the Gilbert ring. I can't be killed by anything supernatural, so maybe if you're the one who detonates the bomb, then I won't die." He explained.

"Absolutely not." The blonde replied firmly shaking her head. "You'll blow into a billion pieces, the ring with it." She assumed as he replied that it was the only way. "Fine." She nodded her head sheer fear on her face. "The first rule of truly living: go the thing you're most afraid of." With that she crushed her lips against him passionately.

This took the human by surprise but he was more than happy to kiss back, he hadn't noticed but in one swift movement she had removed him off of the platform and stepped herself on it in his place, pulling away he smiled for a moment before looking down at their feet surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I can't be killed and you can't miss graduation." Rebekah replied giving him a sure smile as she added. "Please, go." He tried to tell her no but she commanded. "Run!" Hesitating for a moment more he glanced over at the trailer and then began to run through the cars getting to a safe distance. The hunter exited the trailed furiously asking what she had done. "I finally chose one of the good ones." She zipped off of the device out of the parking lot leaving the device to explode taking some of the cars with it.

* * *

><p>Grace was pacing in front of the fire-place trying to decide what they should do next, Elena was sitting next to her boyfriend watching her sister with a concerned look on her face. "We have to do something. If those hunters give the cure to Silas-"<p>

"They're not giving it to Silas." Stefan explained as she turned to him with a confused look on her face. "Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now, it's to stall, because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet." She let out a breathy sigh. "And that's all you need to know right now." He assured them.

"Okay, fine." Grace breathed out before she felt that gnawing feeling on panic in the pit of her stomach. "We're stalling the hunters, but Damon is still dying." She explained.

"It was one bullet, and it was only laced." The younger Salvatore tried to assure her that everything was okay. "We still have a little bit of time. I will go to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus if I have to." He replied as he stood up grabbing a glass of bourbon.

"Then it's settled." Jeremy's voice came from the corner of them room. "You're going to graduation." He was holding two sets of caps and gowns as both of the girls shook their heads, now wasn't the time to put on fake smiles and say their last goodbye's to their friends before going off to college.

"No, I can't, I have to wait for Damon, I need to make sure he's okay." Grace sat down on the couch. When she saw her Gran walk into the room, sighing heavily she covered her face with her hands not wanting to be lectured. "I never even sent my college applications."

"Does it really look like I care about that?" Heidi took a gown from the younger boy walking towards her. "Your mother and father would kill you if there wasn't a photo of your look smart in this." The older woman passed it over to her as she told her that she wouldn't be able to be there. "Does it look like I'm going to be lonely? That Alaric seems to be a nice chap, I'll spend some time with him." She smiled.

Finally Grace gave in and stood up and took the gown smiling at it as she looked over to her sister who was waiting for her. "Let's go graduate." They both smiled gladly.

* * *

><p>All the students were dressed up looking smart in their caps and gowns in the football field waiting for the ceremony to begin, Grace was walking through the crowd with Elena by her side leaving a voicemail for Niklaus. "... I know we haven't spoken since the night I turned it back on, but I could really use your help, Nik. Please. Call me back." She begged before sliding her phone in her pocket.<p>

Waiting around Caroline wandered over to Bonnie with a look of concern on her face as she asked. "Where is everyone?" Looking around when Matt suddenly arrived beside them sorting out his attire, making sure his cap was on straight. "Where have you been?" She asked in a hiss.

"Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter." He shrugged carelessly as the both smiled up at him before asking where the Gilbert's were, both of them arrived with Stefan by their side hugging their friends happily that they had finally made it to their senior year.

The blonde was smiling at them all. "I can't believe it. We're actually here. We are all here together!" She gushed before looking down at her witch friend to see tears lining her light-brown orbs. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?" She asked surprised, if anyone would be cry she wouldn't have guessed it would have been Bonnie first.

"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college." She explained as Caroline was quick to corrected her that it was 'we' and then them, obviously the blonde didn't know yet that the witch wouldn't be going with them anymore.

Clearing her throat the smaller Gilbert replied. "I... Kinda sorta missed the deadline." She informed them as her friends looked at her. "You know, being an emotionless bitch." She shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't fooling herself that she didn't do awful things during her time without humanity.

"Well, that's the perks of being a vampire – we can go wherever we wanna go." The blonde announced with a grin on her face. "We can choose our room-mates. We could – we could get two double rooms next to each other!" She announced enthusiastically as the rest of them laughed gently. "Group hug!" She announced.

"Ah, I don't – I don't hug..." Stefan tried to get out of it when they all laughed before the six of them all pulled in to a loving hug, so glad that all of them were there and they were going to be going through all of that together.

* * *

><p>The ceremony soon started, all of the students were lined up in alphabetically order as Mayor Hopkins stood up on the stage at the podium. "Welcome parents, family, and friends." He greeted them all. "What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started." He announced looking down at the list and beginning. "John Albrecht... David Bance... Sarah Beasley..." He smiled at the next name. "Um, not to play favourites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter Bonnie Bennett."<p>

Proudly the witch walked up onto the stage with a smile on her lips, she gave her father a loving hug as he told her quietly, just to her. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie." He told her as tears lined her eyes once more.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled as he nodded. "For everything." Her voice broke as she took her diploma and walked off the stage, he almost sensed that something was wrong with her and it wasn't just the fact that she was leaving high school, frowning he continued the ceremony.

"Savannah Davis... Matt Donovan." Matt walked up onto the stage with a grin on his lips as he congratulated him and then walked down to sit in the crowd of students. "William Duncan... Caroline Forbes." The blonde walked up onto the stage with a very proud look on her face as she looked out at her mother in the crowd who sat there clapping her.

Looking down at the list Mayor Hopkins continued. "Matt Freeman... Elena Gilbert..." The brunette wandered up onto the stage looking over at her sister who was clapping giving her a kind smile as she smiled back at her before accepting her diploma and then walked off the stage to be with her friends. "Grace Gilbert..." She wandered up onto the stage smiling out at the crowd accepting her diploma and congratulations.

* * *

><p>In the audience Bonnie was clapping for her friends watching as they all accepted and graduated from high school she was surprised when she heard a whisper in her ear. "Greetings, little witch." He purred as she grit her teeth stating that she thought Stefan had got rid of him. "He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave." He looked at the row behind him to see Aja sitting there. "Isn't that the witch your friend Caroline killed?"<p>

The Bennett witch turned slowly to see Aja sitting there with a very scornful look on her face. "And over there, that's my hybrid friend, Adrian. Also dead." He nodded at the hybrid who had been put to an end by Niklaus. "In fact these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me." He informed her.

The witch rolled her eyes as she replied. "The veil goes back up tonight. Don't you have anything better to do than harass me and my friends?" She asked.

Laughing the deceased Original replied. "Well, that's the thing. I don't want to the veil to go back up. In fact, I want yo to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live, Bonnie. It's time to pay the piper." He smirked at her.

* * *

><p>They made their way inside the school and down into the boiler room. "The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth." He smirked as he replied that he just wanted to be back on Earth, she lead him through to show him her body, creasing his eye brows he asked what it was. "It's me." She replied nodding her head. "I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me go off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends. I want to stay here, Kol. More than anything." She explained.<p>

"Then what are we waiting for?" The Original quizzed. "Let's go it together." He suggested as he walked towards her but was stopped in his tracks by a wall he couldn't get past. "What have you done?" He demanded in a rough voice. Turning around he tried to exit through the door they had come through but was blocked once more by a magical barrier.

"This will hold you till dark." The witch informed him as he growled over at her. "Then, when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good." She added as he asked about everything she had just said, of course she wanted that, but she wasn't going to put the rest of the world in danger so she could be happy. "It was true." She nodded. "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

* * *

><p>Over at the quarry the vampire and the hunter were still at the edge of the cliff, Vaughn carefully looked over the edge whilst point his gun at Damon. "What's wrong, laddie? Can't swim?" Damon mocked him in a bad Scottish accent as the hunter looked back over see a black swollen looking wound creeping up his neck. "Oh. Well, would you look at that." Damon muttered looking at it. "That is nasty." He commented.<p>

"Connor." Vaughn laughed looking at the gun in his hand. "He must've laced these bullets with werewolf venom." He announced and Damon was quick to insult his ability to figure out what was going on which only made the Scot angrier shooting him in the leg making him drop to his knees. "That was all a lie, eh? You knew you were a dead man." He pulled out the cure which was attacked to a string around his neck. "Well, you don't get this back. Where'd you put Silas?" He demanded.

The older Salvatore only laughed softly feeling the venom beginning to spread throughout his body when he felt another bullet enter his body, in his chest this time. "One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes." He informed him logically. "Where's Silas?!" He demanded once more but the vampire wasn't about to tell him.

Shaking his head the hunter pointed the gun at his head about to squeeze the trigger and end his life but suddenly Alaric zipped behind him, reaching around and snapping his neck before throwing him over the cliff straight into the quarry. "Oops." Was Alaric's only response as he smiled at his friend.

Weakly the vampire opened his eyes and replied. "One slight problem." He was about to mention that on Vaughn's body the cure was begin held but the ghost held up the cure which was dangling on the end of the string asking if he meant that. "Yes. Yes, that." He breathed out feeling the venom rushing through his veins.

* * *

><p>Back at the high school Mayor Hopkins had finished reading the names, Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Grace were under the bleachers speaking with Alaric on the phone whilst trying to get hold of anyone who might be able to help them. "I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure." Alaric's voice came through the speaker. "He said he doesn't want it."<p>

Stefan sighed heavily hating how stubborn his brother could be. "Okay, just hang on a little longer. Grace's calling Klaus again." He informed the ghost looking over at the brunette who growled down her phone for him to please come to Mystic Falls.

"Stefan, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls." Alaric informed him. "What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the cure?" He left the choice up to them as Grace looked over at the younger Salvatore with a look on her face, it seemed that they had no other choice. "Stefan?"

Their trains of thought were cut off when a high pitch noises whooshed through the air making them all clutch their heads in pain doubling over to see a group of people approaching. "Remember us, Caroline?" Aja's spiteful voice came over the noise that was causing them immense pain.

The witch held her hand out in front of her causing the agony to intensify when suddenly a cap whipped through hitting Aja straight in the head and ripping it clean off, the spell was ended and all the vampires looked up to see Klaus standing there with a smirk on his lips. "There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next?" He looked at the witch who appeared to be backing off. "I can do this all day."

* * *

><p>Grace watched as the older Salvatore accepted the blood from the hybrid, he leant against the wall as he looked between them both, she knew that she was going to have make some kind of decision in the end and everything seemed as if it was coming to a close. "... Love?" Klaus voice spilled out.<p>

She was so lost in her train of thought that she hadn't even noticed the hybrid had moved to be standing in the doorway also, looking up at him politely she asked what he had said. "I was hoping to speak with you soon." He announced and she nodded her head before glancing over at Damon who was looking in the mirror at himself. "I'll give you two a moment." He walked from the room.

Twisting and untwisting her fingers she wandered further into the room sitting down on the bed for a moment before looking up at the Salvatore who was watching her through the mirror he was looking in, picking up his v-neck shirt he slid it over his head and put it back on. "Are you feeling better?" She quizzed in a light voice feeling something bubbling in her stomach. He told her that he was. "So, you're all healed up?" She stood up brushing her dress down delicately.

"Fresh as a daisy." He answered with a smirk and that only made her rage build, how he would be so carefree after he almost died, refusing to take the one thing that would heal him for good. He was surprised when he felt her cold hand strike across his cheek but he didn't react understanding why she was so mad. "Grace-" He said but she shook her head before turning and stalking from the room.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Lexi laughed from where she was sat with the rest of the ghosts, minus Jeremy who were all settled with drinks. "Can't say he didn't deserve it though." She shrugged her shoulders as the ghosts around her laugh.<p>

"I just hope that she'll make the right choice." Heidi announced from where she was sat besides the blonde vampire who was telling her everything that was going on considering the older woman didn't have supernatural hearing like the others had, Stefan and Elena stepped into the room giving them all looks.

Stefan smirked looking over at Lexi and telling her. "You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop, right?" He scolded them all when across the room the brunette walked in with a soft look on her face, Stefan and Elena looked up at her a little concerned but when she asked to speak with them alone they agreed. "Sure." He nodded.

Lexi turned to the teacher and told him. "This could get interesting." She smiled as he replied it would, the smile slowly faded off her face as she remember where they would be heading real soon. "So, the Other Side..." She announced as the two other ghosts looked at her. "Not exactly a party, is it?"

"I've lived... better." Alaric admitted

Heidi looked between them, knowing she wasn't the oldest but she seemed to have a lot of lift experience told them. "You know there's something else out there, right?" She nodded at them as they looked at her. "There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever 'peace' is... it's out there. I figure once we've served our time for all the bad things we've done, then it's just about letting go, moving on."

"And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckle-heads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight?" Alaric questioned from across from the other woman who laughed gently shaking her head softly a small giggle falling from her lips.

* * *

><p>The couple were sitting in a library waiting as the brunette paced slowly in front of the fireplace, Elena asked kindly if something was wrong and she turned slowly back to them both smiling. "I just wanted to thank you. For trying when you could have just walked away, for believe that deep down under that bitch façade that I was still there. Even after everything that had happened. Neither of you have up on me."<p>

"C'mon." Stefan chuckled wrapping his arm around Elena's waist lovingly. "We all knew you were still in there, you don't have to thank us." He assured her as the girl leaned down and placed someone on the table, removing her hand to reveal the cure, both of them seemed surprised for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"I can't think of anyone better to give it to. Either of you could use it a lot more than I can." She informed them as a soft smile brushed over her lips as they tried to argue. "Please, just use it or destroy it or... or give it to someone else." She laughed hopelessly. "I can't take it, Damon doesn't want it and you two deserve it more than anyone." She turned on her heels and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>"That was very noble." Niklaus voice told her as she wandered out into the Salvatore garden standing on the steps with a bottle of bourbon in her hands. She looked over at him shrugging her shoulders innocently.<p>

Moving to sit down on the steps he sat down beside her taking the bottle as she offered it to him. "Thank you, again." She nodded at him as replied it wasn't any problem. "But... How did you get here so fast?" She quizzed creasing her eye brows wondering how he had moved from New Orleans to Virginia so quickly.

"I got a lovely letter through the door." He handed it to her as she opened it to see Caroline had invited him on the brunette's behalf, she let out a breathy laugh as she looked up at him. "I suppose it's a good thing I chose to come after all, isn't it." He smiled at her as she blushed heavily. "I've missed that. Your smile."

"Thank you for coming and... and for saving Damon." She told him, she couldn't fight it anymore, it sounded awful but after everything that they had gone through he was like family to her and she loved him to some extent. "I didn't think I was going to see you again after... After that whole humanity thing." She told him gulping.

"As if I'd miss the most important day of your school year." He told her as tears prickled her eyes her grin only getting wider as he held his arm out for her to have and she took it. "I'm sure you know by now but I am leaving Mystic Falls and moving to New Orleans for good this time and I won't be coming back." He informed her. "I have important business over there that I can't ignore."

"Yeah, I, uh, I heard." She nodded her head. "I hope that you find everything you're looking for, Nik. You deserve it after _everything_." She smiled up at him as he gave her a soft smile, licking her lips she turned to be face him. "Maybe now the people of Mystic Falls can sleep easy knowing the Big-Bad hybrid had moved on." She teased but the look on his face wasn't humorous and that made her nervous.

After a moment he just came out with it. "Come with me." Her stomach clenched uncomfortable tight she thought she was about to vomit. "We can be together. After everything we've been through you can admit how you feel. Please." He was begging now looking deeply into her eyes, reaching up she stroked his cheek tenderly leaning forward and kissing the most loving kiss to his stubbled cheek.

"I care for you, deeply. Maybe I love you... I can admit that." She whispered in a voice that made his heart pound before pulling back. "But this is my hometown and this is my life." She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Your life is living large in New Orleans and being King of the town which is rightfully yours, but this..." She looked around. "This is my Queendom." She smiled tears building in her eyes. "And I love it."

Stepping towards her he placed his hand on her lower back before telling her. "You could be my Queen. You and I, we could rule New Orleans together." He suggested as she turned back to him about speak but he shook his head. "But you won't because I know you." There was no spite to his voice, he expected it to happen, he prepared himself, Elijah had told him to. "I will never forget any of the time we spent together."

She paused for a moment before looking up at him and saying. "You've been so good to me and I've been so awful to you." He shook his head but she only continued. "And I know a lot of people would say that it was around the other way but you only offered your heart to me and every time I declined. But you're persistent and cocky." They both laughed a little. "And I will never forget you."

"My door is always open for you." He told her as she smiled at him tears in her eyes trying not to let any fall. "And if you ever find yourself wanting to talk, well you know my number and you have my email." He informed her with a breathy smile before he leaned forward and pressed the most sweet kiss on her forehead. "Damon is your first love and I can see you need him so deeply. I did intend to be your last." He put his head down. "Whether that will happen, I don't know... But I will always be here for you." He smiled. "Only you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I should really be going, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

"I understand." She whispered he felt his hand stroke against her head looking up she saw him zip away from her leaving her standing out there in the cold on her own, it almost felt like a piece of her heart was gone, but it was also light a weight had been lifted from her chest, she didn't like keeping Klaus waiting and she also didn't like hurting Damon.

* * *

><p>Drying away the tears that had fallen the girl walked back through the house, this was it she was so angry at Damon but that was just one of the things that made her love him so much more. She found him standing in the library staring intently into the fire. She strode into the room. "I wanted to apologise..." She cut him off by saying good and crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me finish. I said I <em>wanted<em> to. And then I realised, I'm not sorry."

Grace scoffed. "Well, that's just you all over isn't it, Damon. You'd rather die than become human, you're rather die than let me go ask Klaus for help. Do you really expect me to just sit back and let that happen to you? Did you really think I wasn't going to do something about it? I'm not okay with that."

The older vampire growled as he turned back to her. "I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you and your family. Yes, I would rather die than become human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still this perfect, beautiful vampire that I fell in love with."

She let out a shaky breath about to argue with him, but he just continued. "I'd rather die right now than spend my last years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Gracie, and I'm not gonna change. You should realise that by now." She nodded her head. "And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." He paused. "So you should just go and be happy, without me."

She blinked a couple of times looking at him. "I am not going anywhere, we have both invested too much time into this relationship and I love you too much to walk away." Her voice broke as she took a couple of steps towards him. "But I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that being with you is one of the most frustrating things I've ever had to go through." He chuckled breathlessly. "I'm not sorry that I think some of the choices you make are rash and stupid, because they are. You've been a terrible person, you've made some choices that have really made me question my views on everything and whether you're the person I want to be with for eternity." He nodded slowly thinking that this was going to be it.

"But I am _not_ walking away, because you are the best decision I ever made and we may drive each other crazy sometimes, but that's why we work." He looked up at her his eyes lighting up as the words came from her mouth. "I'm not sorry I'm in love with you. So deeply and madly I'm willing to look past every single bad thing you've done and I'm here right now telling you, I love you, Damon."

With that he grabbed her by her waist and yanked her towards him pressing the most passionately kiss he had ever given anyone on her lips, she moaned against him running her fingers through his raven-black locks as he smiled gripping on to her only kissing her deeper which she loved. Pulling away for a moment he told her. "Let's go away." Her eyes lit up. "For the summer, I can do what I promised and show you the world, then you can come back and go to college." He gazed deeply into her chocolate-brown orbs. "If that's what you want."

"You're what I want, Damon. Always." She whispered leaning up onto her tip-toes and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs Stefan smiled over at his girlfriend before telling her. "It sounds like Damon and Grace are going to be busy packing... I guess I should go get rid of Silas." He suggested as she got up about to come with him but he wandered across the room and placed the most darling kiss on her lips before telling her. "I'll handle this, alright? There is someone you need to say goodbye to." He reminded her.<p>

Looking down she sighed. "I'm going to miss him, but you're right, I should go find him and say goodbye." She nodded her head he leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair from her face as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you when you get back?" She quizzed and he nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Not long after Stefan was downstairs loading the car with Silas' body which was covered over with a blanket when he heard footsteps coming towards him, looking over his shoulder Damon was standing there with a genuine smile on his face as he nursed a glass of blood. "Stefan?" He answered that he was going to the quarry to bury the body. "Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there... Do you want me to come with-"<p>

Stefan chuckled. "No, I think I'm okay, plus I got Lexi coming with me." He informed him as the raven black-haired vampire turned around nodding his head. "Hey, Damon." He called as the older brother looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm really happy for you and Grace. You both deserve each other. Just... Don't mess it up, alright?" He smirked.

"I'll do my best." He replied with a soft grin on his face sipping his glass of blood before replying. "I guess I'll see you when I get back from wherever Grace and I are going." He nodded as Stefan smiled nodding his head.

* * *

><p>In the underground cave under the high school Jeremy wandered into the cave to meet up with Bonnie like he had arranged. "Hey." He announced as she looked over at him. "I needed to see you." He told her as a soft smile pulled over her lips and she nodded her head, she understood that feeling.<p>

"I need to close the veil, Jer." The witch explained hiding her inner pain that she would be disappearing to the Other Side with them all. "The hybrids, and the hunters-"

Jeremy nodded his head as he cut her off saying. "I get it. I'm ready." He informed her confidently, but she knew he would be joining them there, the spell that she had done to try and bring him back had killed but he didn't know that, not yet. "I just... wanted to be with you when it happened." Tears sparkled in her beautiful brown orbs.

Clearing her throat lightly she asked. "Did you, Grace and Elena...?"

"I can't." He shook his head gently before adding. "I can't say goodbye to them. We said 'no tears' and... I left her a letter. She'll find it when all this is over. I'm ready." He announced as the witch closed her eyes making the flames from the torches placed around them ignite more in a roaring flame.

* * *

><p>Grace was wandering down the hall of the high school with her Gran by her side, she had agreed to go with her to find her witch friend. "If it's any consolation I think you made the right choice, Grace." Heidi reached over and stroked her Granddaughter's back lovingly as they continued to walk. "Damon will make you happy, I can see that now."<p>

She let out a breathy laugh as she replied. "I just... It hurts knowing that I've hurt _him_." She didn't expect the tear to roll down her cheek, her Gran stopped her turning the younger girl to face her and brushed the tear away swiftly. "I'm sorry." She looked down almost ashamed. "I know I shouldn't be talking about Klaus to you, after what he did-"

"Shh, dear." Heidi cooed but the brunette refused to look up at her, she could already feel the pull of the Other Side drawing her back, she knew her time was coming to an end once again. "I am so proud of you and nothing is ever going to change that, whether you chose your Salvatore or the hybrid. I love you." She pressed her lips to her Granddaughter's forehead and the vampire reviled in the feeling before it vanished.

Opening her eyes she saw that she had been left alone in the dimly lit hallway, she was gone back to the Other Side with the rest of the ghosts, she bit her bottom lip as she looked around her hoping to see some kind of sign of her anywhere but only a cold shiver down her spine. "I love you." She hiccuped out.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house Damon wandered into the library to see his ghostly friend was gazing out of the window, he went straight for the decanter of bourbon pouring two drinks. "Moon's full." Alaric noted, the vampire knew what he was getting at but didn't want to acknowledge it. "Where's Grace?"<p>

"She went with her Gran to go find Bonnie and Jeremy, Elena said something about meeting her there." Damon replied as he took a sip of his bourbon before looking over at his best friend who stood there with a knowing smile on his lips. "What?" He smirked trying to brush off the look.

A full smile spread across his face. "You got the girl, man." He grinned nodding his head. "She chose you." He stood behind him watching the smile spread across his vampire friends face, if that was the last thing he was going to see before going back to the Other Side then he was more than happy with going now, and he could sure feel the pull drawing him in. "Just don't screw it up."

Damon chuckled darkly. "You're the second person to say that to me tonight-" He cut himself off when he felt an icy breeze, looking up see saw that Alaric was gone and only nodded. "I won't mess it up, buddy." He promised into the emptiness of the room.

* * *

><p>"You know, you could take Elena away on a short break..." Lexi suggested from where she sat next to her best friend driving to the quarry. Stefan smiled. "New York?" She quizzed and he shook his head. "Vegas! You could have one of those quick weddings where Elvis marries you!" She laughed and Stefan gave her a look. "All joking aside, I am so proud of you, Stefan. Really proud." She smiled at him.<p>

"I hate that you have to leave me again." He sighed heavily tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

The blonde let out a soft laugh. "Would you prefer murderous hunters running around poisoning all the people you love?" She reached across patting his knee. "You know that this has to happen, and just know that you're never alone, I'll also be here to look over you, forever." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" He teased as she shrugged out a no before pulling out a disk from her handbag and slotting it into the CD player, their favourite singer blasted through the speakers Bon Jovi, for a few minutes they rocked out, laughing and having fun before he found himself alone in the car, glancing over to the passenger seat and turned down the music and whispered. "Bye, Lexi."

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door to the boiler room slowly creasing her eye brows looking around for any sign of her brother or her best friend. "Bonnie, Jer, are you guys in here?" She called out looking around. "Grace?" She said when she heard footsteps but she saw a face that terrified her.<p>

"Well, well." Kol's snide voice growled out at her. "Speaking on unfinished business." He growled out throwing her to the ground violently making her call out arching her back in sheer pain bracing herself for what was about to happen, he growled and pounce on her but before she felt his jaws he had vanished from on top of her leaving her there on the ground breathing hard trying to regain her strength.

In the quietness of the room she heard a noise from the ground above her. Upstairs in the school hallway she heard a whooshing that made her nervous, standing up slowly blinked a couple of times before beginning to slowly walk up the stairs holding the back of her head which had been split when she hit the ground, but was slowly healing.

* * *

><p>Grace was making her was to the boiler room when suddenly she heard a whooshing sound behind her, turning she saw no one there which made her nervous she cleared her throat before she heard it behind her and turned swiftly to see that no one was there either, suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning her heart dropped to her stomach as her eyes widened.<p>

"Happy graduation, Kitten." She purred before lashing out and shoving her doppelgänger across the hallway straight into a row of lockers.

* * *

><p>In the underground cave Bonnie was continuing her spell whilst the younger Gilbert waited there patiently for it to be done. Prying her eyes open for a moment she told him "It's almost closed." She was spending her final moments in the land of the living with him and she couldn't think of anyone she would want to be there with.<p>

"So this is it?" Jeremy asked feeling his heart pounding uncomfortably fast in his chest as he watched her. "Cause there are a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right." He couldn't find the words she wanted to say, and she couldn't think of anything she would want to hear.

Bonnie gulped. "Then don't say anything." She answered before closing the distance between them and planting a loving kiss on his lips, the torches around them suddenly flared up one final time before extinguishing leaving them both in completely darkness looking at each other for a couple of seconds.

The younger boy gasped loudly backing away from her clutching his chest in clear pain, looking up at the witch he asked. "What's happening?" She breathed out a small laugh her eyes lighting up with triumphant, what she had died for, it had worked and he was back with his sisters for good. "What is it?"

"It worked, Jer." She told him with an amazed smile on her lips. "I did a spell that brought you back." His eyes widened, he hadn't been told that she had even attempted to do that. "I didn't think it would work, but I – I closed the veil and you're still... here." She grinned as he blinked a couple of times trying to get his head around everything.

"I'm alive?" He quizzed and she nodded quickly tears sparkling in her eyes as he struggled for words, it was another of those times when no words were needed, rushing towards her looking deeply into her eyes as he watched her placing her hand on his neck, but he didn't feel her. "I can't feel your hand." He whispered as she gulped. "What's going on, Bonnie? Why can't I feel you?"

"It's okay." She whimpered nodding her head but he demanded to know what she had done. "I have the witches, and my Grams... You can see ghosts, we can talk whenever we want." She assured him as his eyes widened, she was telling him that she was dead and clearly he wasn't taking it very well.

Jeremy stuttered out. "No... No!" He growled. "No, you can't be dead."

She only gave him a sad smile as he watched her through glassy brown orbs. "Do me this one favour: you tell Grace, Elena and Caroline that I'm spending this summer with my mom." She begged and he tried to reason with her telling her that they needed to know, but she only shook her head. "For the first time in forever, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them." She added before walking past the younger Gilbert about to walk through to the door. "I'm gonna be okay, I promise." She whispered.

The witch walked across the room to her Grams who was waiting there for her, reaching over she took her hand giving one final smile to the Gilbert boy before they Bennett's walked away together, together again finally.

* * *

><p>Over at the Lockwood mansion the front door was knocked so the human that was living in the house on his own wandered over to see what was going on, opening the door he saw Rebekah standing there with a nervous smile on her lips. "Hey..." He looked her up and down. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." The blonde replied shrugging her shoulders as she watched him. "Rough day and whatnot." She answered as he breathed out rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt took a second before he replied. "Thanks." She looked as if she was expecting something but he had only just got the deed to this house and didn't want to invite every single vampire in town into it, that would defy the object of Tyler giving it to him. "Look, I'd invite you in, but I promised I was gonna keep this a low-vampire zone."

The Original nodded understandingly, it wasn't exactly why she had come here, but now she felt overly awkward as she stuttered over her words. "I know that we were under duress today, so... whatever, you know, plans that we were making... I understand if you don't want to." She informed him feeling her heart begin to ache in her chest.

"You and I..." Matt began looking her dead in the eye. "This isn't going to work. I need to keep my love life a low-vampire zone, too, okay?" He informed her as she plastered a fake smile on her face telling him that she got it before turning to leave feeling the aching in her heart begin to grow. "So whatever happens on the road, stays on the road, alright?" He continued making her turn back to him with a large grin pulling over her face. "That little wedding town in Italy? Don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so that we can live eternally ever after, you know what I mean?"

Rebekah paused for a second before replying. "I'm sorry, are you saying...?"

"I've never set foot outside of this town." Matt informed her as she grinned a little more. "I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me... But I do know that it's time that I started truly living. And, since you almost killed me this year, I figured it's your obligation to show me how." The Original laughed breathlessly telling him that it was okay gazing deeply into each others eyes.

* * *

><p>Fayth kicked straight into the younger girls stomach sending her back through a set of double doors sliding on her back holding her stomach feeling her ribs were cracked but would soon heal. "What are you doing?" She coughed out as the doppelgänger began to stalk towards her in her giant heels.<p>

"Would you believe I'm having a bad day?" She grabbed Grace by her shoulders picking her up and launching her across the room into another wall of lockers, she used the lockers to pull herself back up but Fayth zipped across the room and kicked her leg up to press her heel against the base of the younger girls throat trapping her there. "It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas-like immortality."

Choking out the brunette replied sharply. "Of course, because Fayth Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality." She growled out managing to use some strength to shove the older girl off making her lose her footing and fall to the floor but she was up before she knew it grabbing her arm and throwing her back against some lockers.

Bouncing off them the girl quickly ripped off one of the doors that had opened at the force of her hitting them and swung the door against Fayth's face hoping to do some damage but it didn't affect her. She grabbed the door from her hands wielding it in her hand. "I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But you did." She growled out scornfully as she hit the younger girl with the door sending her back a couple of paces trying to shake the dizziness away. "You have everything, and it's not because you're a good girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine." She threw the door towards her but Grace was quick to dodge looking back to see the locker door lodge into a wooden door.

"I stole your happiness?" Grace spat out with fury building in her eyes. "You killed Jeremy!" She growled at her as Fayth zipped across the room heading straight for her but Grace blocked the attack sending her flying down the hall.

Pushing herself back up she replied. "I'll admit, that was nasty." She shrugged her shoulders but this time Grace came at her, quickly the older girl grabbed her arm twisting it and cracking it uncomfortably before pushing her in the direction of the wall, her head smashed against a fire emergence glass case and she dropped to the floor in pain glass sticking out the side of her face.

Fayth wandered across the room picking up a janitors mop that was set against the wall, she snapped it in half over her knee making it sharp and daggered before wandering over to the younger girl who was on her back trying to pull shards of glass out of her face. "I have nothing." She brought the wooden object down onto the girl making her call out as it slammed against her tender ribs. "But I'm about to change that." She kicked the girl hard in the face.

Slowly Grace licked her swollen lips as blood trickled down her face looking up at her doppelgänger she hissed out weakly. "Kicking someone while they're down... Classy till the end, Fayth." She growled out before looking behind her to see a shadow lurking in the door way but she remained quiet.

"_Your_ end." She answered as she stabbed the broken end of the mop into her throat, gasping her back arched as she struggled against it, but Fayth stepped on her hand making sure she couldn't use it, the younger girl could feel her vision beginning to go blurry as she looked up at the snide look on Fayth's face.

Yanking the stick out of Grace's throat she took in a breath before suddenly the wood was plunged into her chest making her call out louder. "Bye-bye, Kitten." She purred twisting the mop, she didn't expect a flash of chocolate brown curls to zip across the room, Elena grabbed Fayth and shoved the cure into her mouth shoving her jaw up so that glass shattered into her mouth.

The cure was now gone and given to someone who didn't ever want it, but it was cosmic karma on the Petrova who fell to the floor shutting her eyes unconscious, Elena was quick to help her twin up as she looked down at the older girl on the floor a smirk on her lips as she replied. "Have a nice human life, Fayth." With that Elena helped the girl exit the school limping and holding her side. "Thank you for coming to save me, Elena. I'm... I'm sorry about the cure."

The taller girl shrugged carelessly before answering. "I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

><p>Stefan had finally arrived at the quarry, opening the trunk of his car he pulled out the bag that was holding Silas throwing it to the ground to see that it hearing the loose clinking of stone which made him nervous, opening it fully he saw that nothing was in there but shards of stone that would have been encasing Silas. "Don't bother." A voice came from behind him. "I'm not there." Elena was standing there but immediately the younger Salvatore knew it wasn't her.<p>

"Silas." Stefan breathed out watching he approach slowly. "You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked." he tried to explain.

Silas smirked as he tilted his head to the side. "That's the funny things about spells – they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole." He explained as Stefan creased his eye brows. "The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke."

"Bonnie?" Stefan questioned. "Bonnie's not dead."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Silas answered rolling his eyes. "And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that could die. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger." He explained.

Stefan let out a breath as he replied. "So, this is finally your real face? You're another one of her?" He questioned thing that Silas was going to be another Elena, but that didn't seem to make sense, he thought if he saw another Elena running around a Grace wouldn't be far behind.

"Not exactly." Silas smirked and Stefan watched as he his skin began to shift, his height increased and then there he was standing there in front of him, like a mirror had been placed there, Stefan was staring at himself. "Hello, my shadow-self." He purred as he stalked towards his doppelgänger suddenly stabbing him in the gut with a stake making him call out in pain. "Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?"

Silas smirked as he saw the huge safe that was there for his body, but he thought of a much better plan. Shoving the Salvatore back into it he swung the door closed and made sure it was locked before he tipped it over the cliff sending it over the edge down in to the quarry beneath as watched as the safe began to sink to the very bottom.

On the inside Stefan looked around the darkness feeling a clench of panic in his stomach as he gasped for air as the water began to trickle in through the gap, banging his fists as hard as he could against the door it was no use the water was already too high rising above his neck and finally he was lost under the water that was beginning to fill his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, here it is, the finale chapter for this season, I hope you're all hyped up for the next one because it should be out pretty soon. This chapter was so much fun to write and I have to admit I had a little cry to myself whilst I was writing it because it was sad for a lot of different reasons.**

**Grace finally made her choice and it was Damon, I know some of you were really routing for Klaus/Grace but this is where this story has to end up being and I hope you're all okay with her decision, it doesn't mean that she is going to lose contact with him, she'll always care about him of course but she did choose Damon.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and how it ended as a whole and for the love-triangle, were you happy? Did you want to see something else? Let me know I love hearing what you have to say. Do you want Grace and Damon to go anywhere special on their vacation away from Mystic Falls? Is there anything you want to see next season? How do you think Fayth will fare being a human?**

**I've always been thinking about writing a AU where Grace chooses Klaus instead to see how that would go and what would happen between them and have her leave Mystic Falls and go to New Orleans with him, let me know if you would like to see something like that.**

****If you want to ask Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or anything you have on your mind then ask her anything at ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (take out the spaces)****

**If you want to follow me other blog for story updates and anything else then go to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (again take out the spaces)**

**Finally if you wanna see the outfits for Grace then check out my polyvore page graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nymartian: I'm really glad that you liked this chapter with everything. I hope you like this chapter and who Grace finally chose.<strong>**

****runawaycherry93: Glad you liked it and that's really sweet how you were teary eyed when you read that Grace saw her family again.****

****xxxRena: I didn't kill one of the Petrova sisters, I didn't have it in me to actually kill one of them, but I did give one of them a fate worse than death to her so we'll see how she copes in the future.****

****Guest: I think that you're gonna like this chapter if you want Grace with Damon. Hope you enjoy.****

****Chloe: I'm really glad that Grace and Elena are sisters again, I've missed writing their scenes.****

****mfmxxx: They've been fighting most of this season and now their finally good and their emotions are sorted out, if I didn't have them sisters again by the end of the season then it would have felt like a loose end, their sisters at the end of the day and they would die for each other.****

****PattyFleur87: I'm really happy for the Gilbert's too, I hope you like who Gracie chose.****

****Nicole: Yeah, there was no way around having Bonnie die as much as I hated writing it because Bon-Bon is one of my favourite characters, but she can be with her Grams now. I definitely see where you're coming from about Koace, they would have been great friends if he hadn't tried to kill her family, I imagine they would be like Stefan and Lexi, I would love to see them interact more, but I guess that it for that relationship. We did have a nice little Klace moment and some kisses. And for the cat-fight it was more Grelena vs. Fayth****

****Mia Salvatore: Thank you, I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. Totally agree with you, felt great having the gang back in action and I will be updating soon with my version of season five.****

****ddluzelle: Wow, I'm really glad that you liked it that much. I hope you liked this chapter and that it didn't make you cry that much.****

****SomebodyWhoCares: Mm-hmm****

****Ghostwriter: I was really glad to see Lexi back too, she's one of my favourites in the entire series so I was glad to see her again. I guess Stefan drew the short-straw and ended up in the safe, poor baby. Glad you liked the chapter though.****

****winxgirl1995: Here's an update, hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Graciiee<strong>**


	89. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Twisted Love

Season Five

I Know What You Did Last Summer

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.****

* * *

><p>Damon watched from where he was laying on the bed under the silk covers as his little brunette sat on her laptop across the room, the warm Italian air blowing in through the door in the corner of the room and the sun beaming in through the bay windows. The older vampire crawled across the bed and picked up the bottle of champagne from within the ice bucket and watched her type quickly.<p>

"Will you hurry up with your email to Bonnie the Teenage Witch?" He quizzed in a gruff voice pouring the icy champagne into a flute and sipping it tenderly. "This is our last day before we have to catch a flight back to Vampire Central and you run off to college." He reminded her as she sighed stopping her typing for moment. "And I intend to spend every moment between your lovely thighs if you'll come back over here and join me." He purred making her shiver.

She giggled a little. "Alright, alright, but can't we go for one last walk in the sunset? Please." She turned around in her chair with that doe-eyed look on her face which he couldn't resist. "I'm really gonna miss our little get-away when we get back to V_ampire Central_." She joked waiting for him to decide.

"Fine." He replied standing up from the bed completely stark naked placing the champagne flute down on the bed side table. "But I'm eating _you _for dinner tonight in that case." He warned her pointing his finger at her as she giggled biting her bottom lip, wandering over to her he leaned down and pressed a lovingly, soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." He purred romantically.

"I love you, too." She answered before standing up from where she was sat, already dressed in a black bikini she threw a thin button-down white linen shirt over herself and waited for him to throw on a pair of shorts. "Tick, tock." She called teasingly as he zipped around the corner, pressing her against the wall before kissing her deeply. "Mmm." She moaned as he pulled away. "That champagne tastes delicious."

* * *

><p>They walked from their villa out onto the white sandy beach, it was basically empty apart from couples who had gone out to enjoy the sun setting beneath the waterline, she took his hand and looked up at him as he watched the sun, his icy-blue eyes were sparkling beautifully before they darted down to look at her. "You're gonna miss it." He informed her.<p>

"I don't care." She replied before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "I really don't care." She added cupping his cheek and then kissing him again, he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist deepening the kiss as the heat from the sun beat down on them slowly faded into the distance.

Parting from her lips slowly he took her hand and then began to stroll down the beach, the waves gently lapping at their feet as they spoke about going back to Mystic Falls, seeing their family and friends again, having a long distance relationship, what college would be like for her, where Fayth had got off to after they had force-fed her the cure.

"Well, she's a human now, pathetic and weak, I don't think she's gonna be coming back to Mystic Falls anytime soon, she won't if she knows what's good for her." The brunette growled out threateningly, she had tried to steal her life once again and this time she wasn't going to let it slip like it was nothing.

Damon chuckled from where he was walking beside her. "God, when you say threats like that I get shivers." He joked as she looked up at him telling him that she was serious. "Oh, sweetheart, I never doubted that you weren't, I just love it when you get all territorial and protective." He smirked as she giggled shrugging her shoulders.

"I wish we could stay here forever." She whispered stopping and looking out over the sea the water rising to her ankles now as she looked out there, only the tip of the sun could be seen and the sky was a blood red colour. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her his lips touched lightly at her throat, this time she knew he was looking at her instead of it being the other way around. "I mean, I know we have an eternity and we can live wherever we want, but look at our life..." She mused. "It's a series of events that just keep throwing crap at us to see how much it will take for us to break."

The older vampire sighed as he replied. "I know." He nodded resting his stubbled chin on her shoulder, she noticed how he had let his beard grow out a little since they had been away and she loved the gruff feel of it against her skin. "But there is something about Mystic Falls that always drags us back, every time." He added as she nodded her head this time, he was right it was their hometown, they were programmed to head there in case of emergencies. "Nothing is too hard as long as I'm with you." He told her kissing just below her earlobe.

* * *

><p>Suddenly they burst through the door to their villa attached at the mouth, moaning and ripping at each others clothes in sheer need. She pulled away denying every kiss he tried to take, slamming her back against the wall leaving a body shaped dent in the plaster she giggled looking up into his smouldering orbs.<p>

Growling Damon flashed her his fangs leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You better run." With that she bit her bottom lip, escaped from his grip and flashed through the villa with intent, finding a place to hide. "Oh, Gracie." He purred as she moved further into the closest hiding amongst the clothes trying to stop her heavy panting. "When I find you I am going to tie you to the bed." She wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise, but she liked it.

The older vampire listened closely when he heard small intakes of breath coming from the closet, stalking over there light on his feet he opened the door and heard a soft gasp, searching through the clothes he found her standing there looking up at him with bright chocolate-brown orbs. Grabbing her waist he through her over his shoulder heading for the bedroom with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight as the younger vampire was awake staring up at the ceiling, looking over at Damon he was sleep on his chest with his face buried into a pillow, smiling to herself she pressed a small kiss on his temple before wandering over to her laptop which was ajar on the desk opposite the bed.<p>

Sitting down on the cold wooden chair she pulled her legs up into her legs and opened her mail, she had a couple of messages from people back at home Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and even Matt, some crappy junk mail with offers for things she could buy, college emails but none from what she was expecting.

Sighing she tapped on the new email icon and typed in the email address she wanted before taking a second thinking what she could say to him.

_Hi Nik,_

_It's been a while since you've got back to me and I know you're probably just busy laying down the law in New Orleans but I do worry about you and I want to know that we're still gonna remain close. The last time I emailed you I was Spain, Madrid to be exact and I had a great time but now Damon and I are visiting Italy and it's stunning. I'm having such a great time exploring all the different cultures I feel like I could just live out here under the sun forever, but I know I'm going to have to come back to reality at some point._

_Everything seems quiet back in MF which I'm actually surprised about, haha. It almost seems like we can't go one day without someone being killed or having their heart ripped out, maybe now you've finally moved on we can give the town some of the rest they so dearly deserve. I'm joking, of course, although you did make the town a little nervous._

_Do you know what I'm really nervous about? Starting college! Having to live in dorms and use communal showers. Whitmore College is two hours away from MF so it's going to be a little strange living there full time. I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with being away from my home but I'm sure I'll learn to cope, after all I'll have Caroline, Bonnie and Elena with me. The four of us managed to get double rooms next to each other (with the help of our handy compulsion, of course). Bonnie emailed me and told me that she would be bunking me with, so I'm am totally excited about that._

_I'll let you go now because I'm probably pulling you away from something major going on in you Kingdom, but I just wanted to give you an update on what's happening back here. This almost feels like a diary of my life that I'm sending you, but I just want us to keep in touch even after everything that had happened. Is that weird? I'm not sure, haha. If you want me to stop these messages, just say. I don't want things to be awkward between us._

_Love, Grace_

She hesitated before hitting the send button, watching as the icon fully loaded to tell her the message had been sent, sighing she sat down the laptop on the side pulling her ear phones into the side and listening to some music whilst she responded to some other emails, she was surprised when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, yanking her earbuds out and looking.

"It's late." He informed her with a soft smile on his lips a deep grog to his voice. "I don't like waking up and finding that you're not there." He took her hand and carefully shut her laptop. "You can talk to your friends tomorrow. Tonight you're going to be snuggled up with me because we have to catch a flight tomorrow." He informed her leading her back to their warm bed. "A nine hour flight." The older Salvatore collapsed on the bed.

* * *

><p>The flight was just as long as he had promised and both were very happy when they finally reached American soil again. They went to reclaim their baggage and then began their car ride home. She had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with her head resting on his lap as he stroked her hair romantically continuing the drive for them.<p>

When they finally arrived back at the Salvatore Boarding house it seemed amazing to be there once again. He grabbed their bags and they walked into the house to feel an empty feeling. Looking around they called out for anyone but no one seemed to appear from anywhere, Damon soon found a hand written note attached to the fireplace.

His girlfriend wandered in the room asking what it said. "Says that they have gone out for burgers, they'll be back soon..." He read before nodding his head. "I keep forgetting the Jeremy the friendly ghost has returned to the land of the living, now they have to feed him again." He scrunched up the note and threw it into the fire. "Guess we have the whole house to ourselves." He teased zipping towards her.

"You are insatiable." She giggled as he attacked her neck with butterfly kisses moving her back to their master bedroom bouncing her on the bed making her giggle with delight as he pounced on her body showering her with all the love and attention that she wanted.

* * *

><p>The next morning the couple got up, it was their last full day together before she would be heading off to college. They stayed up in their room until about midday and then the went downstairs to see what was going on. Elena was packing away somethings for when they went to college whilst Jeremy sat there with her both of them talking quietly.<p>

"Grace!" Jeremy announced when he saw her, rising from his seat he crossed the room and hugged her as she laughed. "Wow, you sure got tanned since you've been away." He informed her as she laughed twirling around to show off her full tan. "How was Europe?" Then she went into details about their adventures throughout Europe and both of the other Gilbert's were all to happy to listen, both of them hadn't exactly had the easiest of summers.

After she finished Damon finally wandered over with a glass of blood in his hand asking. "So, tell me, where is my baby brother?" He quizzed as Elena looked up at him with an almost hurt look on her face, standing up she sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone to her voice.

"I'm... I'm not too sure how to say this, but..." She paused for a moment before saying. "I, uh, I haven't heard from Stefan the entire summer." The couple looked over at her confused and concerned by this news. "When he went to get rid of Silas' body he never returned, I got this voicemail saying that he needed some time and I haven't heard from him since." Grace glanced up at her boyfriend who had a deep look of thought on his face. "I went to Sheriff Forbes and she couldn't track him, it was like he didn't want to be found."

Damon was just listening, that didn't sound like his brother one bit to not want to be found, or to even leave Elena. "I haven't really even been staying here, I've been with Caroline most of the time just in case we hear something from her mom or really anything." She informed them before looking over at Jeremy who gave her a sad smile.

"Stefan's like a homing pigeon, he'll always make his way back here." The older Salvatore offered as his girlfriend continued to watch her sister, was confused about where Stefan could have got to as well, but maybe a little more concerned about why they hadn't been told until now.

"Elena, why didn't you tell us? We were talking back and forth all summer long and you didn't think to mention that Stefan had took off without so much as a goodbye?" Grace asked with soft eyes, she was angry but maybe just disappointed.

The taller Gilbert replied. "I didn't want to ruin your holiday. I knew you were out there having a great time with Stefan and there was nothing that you could have done back here to help us, Caroline, Sheriff Forbes and I were on the case and we didn't find anything, there was no point bothering you with the news and making you worry." She explained as her sister sighed heavily. "Can we just not talk about this?" She asked getting a cold shiver down her spine when she spoke about her lover.

As Elena went into detail about their dorms the smaller brunette looked over at her boyfriend who had a rather confused look on his face, but she let it slide as she looked back at her sister getting engrossed in the conversation, they only had one more day before they were heading to college and she needed be caught up on all the gossip she had missed out on.

* * *

><p>A little later on that day the brunette was bathing herself in the extra bubbly and incredibly warm bath as her boyfriend stood at the sink making sure he was clean shaven. The younger vampire was sending a message to her witch friend, she hadn't heard from her in a while and felt that she should be getting in contact with her before they went off to college without her.<p>

_Hey Bon,_

_It's crazy that the summer is already over and I feel like I have accomplished absolutely nothing. I guess that's what you get when you go on holiday for three months none-stop! It sounds like you're having a load of fun too with your mom, I'm really happy for you, Bon. Elena told me today that you're not gonna be coming to college with us, I don't know what to say, why did you tell me? Phone me? Anything._

_I don't know how I'm gonna be able to cope without having you as my roommate now, but if that's what you need to do then I'll support you. We better keep in contact though, you should call me, I feel like I haven't heard your voice in ages, well except your voicemail that seems to work just fine._

_Oh, did I tell you? We ran into Matt and Rebekah in Paris, can you say awkward! Haha, but actually it was really sweet to see them both, they were really happy, which I was surprised about and Matt was still very much human you'll be glad to know. They invited us to come with them to Amsterdam, but we were heading to Prague so we declined that offer._

_Anyway, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back? Hope to speak to you soon._

_Love, Grace._

* * *

><p>Over the other side of town in the youngest Gilbert was sat on a park bench texting on a cell phone, suddenly he felt a cold brush from behind him. "Dear Grace." He began to type but a scoff came from behind him, Bonnie's voice telling him not to start with dear, it was too outdated for her obviously. "It's bad enough you're dead – not you're a control freak?"<p>

The witch laughed gently before replying. "I'm just saying, people don't say 'dear' anymore." He glanced up to see the easy smile on her lips as she leaned casually against the park bench.

"Alright, fine." The hunter answered thinking for a moment before adding. "How about, 'Hey, Grace, what's up?" He suggested as she smiled again thanking him, she hated that she had to get Jeremy to do all of her dirty work, but she just wanted ready to tell them all yet, she wasn't even ready to face it herself.

* * *

><p>The brunette was surprised when her phone vibrated again, Damon glanced over as she picked it up holding it safely as she nestled herself into the bathtub, she wasn't sure who she wanted to hear from more Klaus or Bonnie, but was more than happy to see that Bonnie was already responding to her.<p>

_Hey Grace, what's up?_

_You guys have no idea how much I miss you. I've been emailing with Jeremy... He saids it's been surreal to be alive. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I wouldn't be making it to college, but I've been planning to but never got around to it, I know what you mean by the summer going quickly, it feels like it's gone by in a flash._

_If Fayth ingesting the only cure on this earth and having to live as a human isn't justice, I don't know what is. I heard that Katherine has been keeping away, too. I'm not sure if she just doesn't know or she doesn't want to know, but not at least the Petrova's have no one to turn to, isn't that great._

_I miss you guys. I'm have a great summer._

_Love, Bonnie._

_P.S Did Elena tell you about Stefan not being in Mystic Falls all summer? Does seem a little strange to you? Maybe it's just me..._

Placing her phone back down on the plat surface she slid down beneath the waterline closing her eyes and just let the water engulf her entire body. Opening her eyes under water she saw a body looming over her, resurfacing she blinked a couple of times before rubbing the water from her eyes. "I'm worried about Stefan. It's not like him to just leave like that." He informed her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it's been a tough year for him. I mean, it took it's tole on everyone seeing all the ghosts from the other side again, maybe this is just his way with coping losing his best friend." She offered as he sat down at the side of the tub, his towel was wrapped around his hips as he pondered over that. "You know how we felt we had to get away, too? Well, Stefan's probably just doing that except he wanted to be on his own for once..."

Damon nodded his head slowly. "Maybe you're right." He muttered. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this. I shouldn't have let him go to deal with Silas on his own, I should have gone with him and spoke to him about everything." He shook his head standing up about to walk away when a wet hand grabbed his, turning back he saw the sweet face of his girlfriend standing in front of him, her body very exposed and dripping with water.

"Stefan is fine." Grace tried to tell him as she cupped his smooth face looking deeply into his eyes. "Stefan is always fine because he's _Stefan_." She offered with a small smile. "I know you think that he might have gone off the wagon, but he wouldn't have done that, he loves Elena and doesn't want to go down that road again... Alright? Now stop worrying, what you said about him earlier was right, I'm sure he'll be back in town in no time."

Damon scoffed gently. "Yeah and in the meantime I've lost my baby brother and my girlfriend is leaving me, too." He looked over at her as she rolled her eyes wrapping a fluffy white towel around her petite form. "You're trading all of this..." He motioned to the room around him, heated floors, warm crawl foot bathtub (big enough for two), huge king sized bed that they had shared many memories in. "For communal showers and a meal plan." He crinkled his nose as she giggled.

"Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience?" The chocolate-brown haired vampire looked over at him with smoulder rich-brown orbs, he sauntered over to her placing his hands on her hips and leaning down pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Pulling inches away from her face he growled playfully. "I'd rather ply with champagne and spent the night convincing you to stay..." He replied as she watched his eyes turn demonic and black before his fangs pushed through his gums. "And as you know, sweetheart, I can be very convincing when I want to be." He informed her as she screamed in delight as he grabbed her and bit passionately into her slender throat.

* * *

><p>Over at the Forbes house Elena had finally finished helping her blonde friend packing all their things for college, it was the only time she got real peace and time to herself was when she took a shower. Running her fingers through her hair she sniffled as she began to think about her lost lover, she loved Stefan more than life itself and without him she felt so empty and aching.<p>

She let her tears slip into the spray of the water until she felt a cold shiver rush down her spin, looking around suddenly she could have sworn she heard the whisper of her name echoing the bathroom. Opening the shower door she looked around but didn't see anyone and she could actually hear Liz and Caroline muffled voices below her.

Creasing her eye brows she moved back into the shower, the water was so cold against her skin but the tap was on full hot. Switching off the shower she stood there for a couple of seconds before she grabbed her towel. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her something was happening, or had happened. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was making her bones wrack with fear.

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Salvatore boarding house Elena had come early to make sure that Grace was getting ready and that her brother was going to be okay before she ran off to college, the blonde would be by soon so that they could all ride to Whitmore College together. The taller Gilbert was asking her brother to recite his cover story for when he would return to school whilst their sister stood across the room with a glass on blood in her hands why she was listening.<p>

"There were issues at home." Jeremy began with almost a solemn look on his face. "Ever since I lost my parents, my aunt, I've been acting out... drugs, drinking." He listed off the things that had been true at one point in his life, but not for a long time. "I was looking for attention, so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death." He finished looking at the twins for feedback.

Elena nodded her head before informing him. "Really stress the drug thing." She glanced over her shoulder at the petite girl who stood there sipping her glass of blood tenderly.

Licking her lips Grace added. "Yeah, I'd definitely say that the fire was an accident, because there's crazy, and then there's deal with death by burning down your house and all of your memories inside..." She threw her sister a lopsided smile as Elena gave her a warning look. "And then there's just plain crazy." She pointed to herself shrugging carelessly.

"Or I could just not go back, considering my school already had a memorial for me." The youngest Gilbert suggested as both the girls looked over to him as if they were about to explode but were cut off by a car horn outside of the house.

The older Salvatore wandered into the room nursing a glass of bourbon in his hand as he informed them both. "Caroline just pulled up." Elena then began to freak out slightly, she wasn't sure she was ready to be leaving Mystic Falls by now, especially with Jeremy just going back to school and Stefan not being around.

"I-I can't leave." Elena quickly announced running her fingers through her thick locks as her brother looked over to her. "I should stay here at least until Jeremy settles into school-"

Jeremy stood up and wandered over to his sister placing his hands on her shoulders and telling her firmly. "I will see you on laundry day, alright? Until then I want you to go to Whitmore and have a great time and learn loads." He joked before pulling back and picking up her suitcase for her. "Let's give the lovebirds a minute to say goodbye." He informed Elena before leading her outside. "And if I hear from Stefan, I'll let you know." He nodded at her with a soft smile as she thanked him under her breath.

The petite brunette finished off her glass of blood leisurely before placing it down on the side, she ran her finger over the rim before looking up to see Damon waiting by the shut door with a soft smile on his lips. "So, uh, most of the long distance relationships I've seen have sorta... Well, they ended in disaster-"

"Shut up." Damon laughed wholeheartedly before zipping across the room and planting a loving, welcome kiss on her lips before pulling away and telling her. "All the long distance relationships you've seen have been in those stupid movies you watch." He chuckled as a small smile crept onto her lips. "You're going to college. You're gonna drink cheap beer, refuse to have sex with dumb college guys and protest things you don't care about." He teased as she giggled. "And we will talk everyday and I will make sure everything runs smooth back here at the home fort." He smiled tucking a long lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I mean, if an immortal hybrid can't split us up then a little distance is going to be a piece of cake!"

She laughed shortly as she cupped his cheeks and told him. "I love you, too, Damon." She raised up onto her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to his waiting lips before he picked up her suitcase and carried it outside for her as she picked up box and followed him outside.

* * *

><p>It was a long warm two hour drive to Whitmore College, but when they got there for moving in day the campus grounds were crawling with new students and parents all getting their dorms set up for the next couple of years they would be there. The three vampires were winding through the crowd making their way through.<p>

Elena was speaking about the bad feeling and strange voice that she had heard in the shower the night before. "What do you mean you had a bad feeling? Like what?" Caroline quizzed from where she stood beside her.

"I don't know, but it wasn't the first time I'd heard it..." The taller Gilbert shook her head. "I just felt something like a cold shiver and then this voice... It was like saying my name but there was no one there when I checked." She shook her head. "I sound totally crazy, don't I?" She sighed gently. "I shouldn't be here." She could feel her anxiety beginning to crawl up her throat clouding her mind. "I should be back in Mystic Falls waiting for-"

"No." Grace stood in front of her as the blonde stood behind her blocking that way too. "If you finish that sentence with waiting for Stefan then we're going to need to have a serious talk, Elena." She warned her as her sister put her head down. "I know you miss him and I know what he did was a total dick-move, but you haven't heard from him so maybe you should just relax for a little while and enjoy college life until he finally comes to you and gets down on his knees and grovels."

Elena sighed heavily she gripped the washing basket in her hands carefully before looking back up at her sister and replying. "You're right. You're right." She repeated before she turned back to her blonde friend whom continued to lead them through the courtyard towards their building where their dorms were.

"So, Grace..." She blonde began changing the subject to get Elena's mind off of her lover who had vanished. "How's it been spending an entire summer with your epic love without word from the crazy hybrid who almost destroyed your life?" She questioned, it was clear how the blonde felt about Klaus and she had every right, Grace glanced down at her shoes for a moment she hadn't told the others that she had kept in contact with Klaus and she wasn't about to tell them either, it was her business not theirs.

Clearing her throat the girl standing in the middle of them replied. "It's been really good to send some time with Damon, it really feels as if we've reconnected after all this time. Plus, I think we've earned some time to really enjoying each others company, especially after I was such a colossal bitch last year." She laughed gently.

The blonde glanced over at her friend as she responded crudely. "I hope by 'enjoying each others company' you mean spending as much time as you can have wild, passionate, animal-like sex in each room of every villa that you stayed in whilst travelling Europe!" They all laughed making the smaller brunette blush heavily.

They hadn't notice Sheriff Forbes walking past as they were talking. "Hello – mom ears, still here." She informed them with a less than pleased look on her face as she overheard Damon Salvatore's sex adventures with the Gilbert girl.

After a moment of getting over their brief embarrassment they looked around them taking in the beautiful surroundings. They were really there and they were going to give this a real go because they owed it to themselves to want this. "We're in college, guys." Elena announced as they watched over the campus.

"We actually made it." Caroline added with a large grin on her face. "We're here!" She added as glanced down at the smaller Gilbert who had a deep look of thought on her face as she watched the college students. "Jeez, don't think too hard, Grace, you might hurt yourself." She teased as her friend smile.

"Shut up." She laughed jokingly. "I'm just think about what Bonnie is doing whilst we're here. I wish she was with us." The three of them leaned on each other, if they were able to see into the ghost world they would have seen their witch friend looking over them with a sad smile on her lips, she wanted to be be there with them too.

Bonnie watch the three of them embracing and told them. "I am here with you, I always will be." She added with a soft smile as the girls turned around and continued their walk towards the large dorm building.

* * *

><p>The girls had decided to get adjoining rooms, Elena and Caroline were sharing one room whilst Grace and Bonnie were supposed to be sharing the other, but now that the witch wasn't supposed to make it the vampire was in a room on her own. The door opened whilst the blonde was unpacking all of her things and in walked Grace holding a small kitchen appliance in her hand and a begrudging look on her face.<p>

Placing the appliance on the chair in the corner of the room the younger vampire told her friend firmly. "Just because you don't have enough room on your crowded kitchen counter doesn't mean your panini press can sneak into my room, Care." She told her as the girl sighed heavily taking the press and placing it on the side moving things over to make room.

Shoes entered the room again and Liz walked into the room this time holding one final box she had got from the car, keeping herself busy had been the only way to stop herself from crying at the thought of her baby leaving the nest. "Okay, that's the last one." She informed them all placing the box on the table. Taking a moment to gather herself she looked back at the three girls who were looking at her, to the Sheriff she still saw them as the little girls who used to come around the house and play Barbie's.

"Alright, give me a goodbye hug before I change my mind and drag you all home with me." The older woman wandered over to her daughter engulfing her in a hug first, holding her so tight and stroking her back trying to hold back the tears that were brewing. "You can call me as much as you want, you know?" She informed her as her voice broke.

Caroline sighed breathlessly. "Mom, we'll be fine." She implored in a tight voice as tears began to brew in her eyes too before pulling away and letting her mother go over to the twins, it was Elena's turn to have a goodbye hug first.

"This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know?" Liz informed her as if the Gilbert didn't already know that, but still the taller twin nodded her head. "He would really be proud to see you here." She added as the girl told her a sincere thank you and then the mother caught the smaller Gilbert in a hug also. "You've been through a tough year, but everything that happened has been forgotten, alright?" She pulled back looking at the kind smile on the brunette's face. "Clean slate." Grace thanked her for that, she had already done her share of apologising in the car and was glad that all had been forgotten and they could move on with their lives.

The blonde crossed the room tearfully and took her mother by her shoulders before telling her . "Okay, go! Before I change my mind and make you stay." She joked leading her mother to the door opening it for her as the Sheriff took one more look at the girls with the proudest smile on her face, for her they were getting away from the chaos of Mystic Falls and that was enough for her.

"I love you. Bye, girls." She waved slightly before turning and walking from the room, the girls stood there for a moment before looking at each other, Grace grabbed one final box from them before heading back to finish setting up her room.

* * *

><p>Everything was just so perfect. All her books were lined up on the bookshelf neatly and in alphabetical order, next to them were trashy TV box-sets she had gotten for holidays from her friends and family that she watched when she felt like crap and wanted a good sit-com to pick her up. Just across the room opposite her bed there was a desk set up with unused notebooks, fresh pens and her single bed was made just to her liking.<p>

She was having a conversation with Damon on her laptop which was sitting in front of her, he was complaining about the single bed how it would be difficult for them to have a little fun when he came to visit her, but she only laughed. The door knocked and she shut the laptop screen before crossing the room, she expected to see Elena standing there with a box for her but instead she saw someone she didn't know.

A small girl, around her height stood in the doorway holding a box and tugging along a suitcase, she was wearing some fashionable hipster glasses and her hair was to around her shoulders in a strawberry blonde colour. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear the human told her. "I'm Megan." She held her free hand out for her. "Your roommate." She added with a welcoming grin on her face.

The vampire stood there in shock for the moment, just because Bonnie couldn't make it she didn't imagine they were gonna share out the other bed in her dorm. Recovering from her brief surprise a smile crossed her face as she reached forward and shook the girls hand kindly and replied. "I'm... I'm Grace, do you need any help with that?" She asked moving from the doorway to let the girl passed.

Megan was clumsy, almost dropping the box of what was labelled books and tripping over her ankle boots, steading herself she laughed as she pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose and dumped her stuff on the bed, Grace carried in another box for her before her eyes darted over to the fridge, it was stocked up with her blood-supply, one look of that would send the human running.

The brunette wandered around the room cracking her knuckles every so often as she watched the girl unpacking her clothes and placing them in the draws next to the bed, clearing her throat she asked casually. "So, uh, you have any friends that go to Whitmore?" The girl looked over her shoulder pushing her glasses up her nose again before replying that she didn't. "Oh, that really sucks... I know it can be hard to get to know people." She felt an awful lot like a mom, Megan smiled before returning to her unpacking asking if she had any friends. "Yeah, actually... My twin is next door with my best friend."

Turning suddenly the human asked. "Twin?"

"Yeah, erm, fraternal twins, uh, means we don't look the same." She explained before laughing nervously, she was never one to spill much information about herself, but if it meant getting Megan out of the room for a moment so she could dispose of her dirty little secrets then she would tell her about them. "Her name is Elena, you'd really like her." She smiled. "You wanna meet her? It can't hurt to have some more friends, right?" She laughed again as Megan stood up nodding her head.

"Sure, I mean, you're right..." She agreed following her new friend from the room, casually Grace knocked the door to her sisters room and Caroline opened up with a wide grin on her face but almost surprised to see her friend standing there with a lost-looking girl in tow. "Gee, I see what you mean by being fraternal, you look nothing alike!" She gushed as the brunette laughed.

Looking over her shoulder Grace explained. "No, no, this is my best friend Caroline." She nodded at the blonde who opened the door a little further to reveal Elena who stood there at her suitcase sorting her clothing out. "That's my twin." She announced as they both walked into the room. "I would like both of you to meet my new roommate Megan." She introduced them. "This is Caroline." She gestured to her blonde friend. "And this is Elena." She gave them both a look telling them to act normal.

"It's nice to meet you both." Megan smiled kindly at them pushing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose again, the brunette hadn't worked out if the glasses were something she had to wear because her vision was 100% or if they were a fashion choice, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. After a couple of awkward conversations the human finally said. "You know, I still have a lot of unpacking to do-"

"Actually..." Grace stood up suddenly clearing her throat once again as she tried to think of an excuse to keep the girl from her room. "Erm, actually... I feel really bad that I took up so much room in the fridge." She looked over at Elena and Caroline who immediately detected what was going on. "Why don't you stay here and talk a little more and I'll go clear it out for you-"

Megan laughed gently as she replied. "Oh, you really don't have to do that-"

"No, seriously, I do." Grace responded quickly before nodding at Caroline who was quick to prep herself up in order to get some conversation flowing. "It's no trouble and it'll take me, like, five seconds." She grinned before taking off from the room catching onto the door frame to basically throw herself into the room.

Grabbing her now empty suitcase she began to pack all of her new blood bags away into it making sure they were neat and hoping that they wouldn't go bad now that she didn't have some kind of cooling system on them. Shoving her case under the bed she sat there for a second before blowing her hair from her face and just trying to recover from the terror of the what ifs.

"Is, uh, is everything okay?" A voice came from the doorway as the brunette looked up suddenly to see the new girl standing there with an easy smile on her lips. "Don't feel like you have to rearrange everything just because I'm moving in. This is _our _room, so we'll split it, right?" She announced as the brunette nodded before standing up, Megan wandered over to the fridge and opened it surprised to see only bottles of water in there. "Don't you eat anything?" She laughed glancing over to the vampire who sat there on the bed. "Please don't tell me you're all America's Next Top Model..."

Grace laughed nervously before replying. "No, trust me I'll eat whatever is given to me. I just haven't had a time to get some food yet." She lied shrugging her shoulders with a soft smile on her lips as the human began to load the fridge with her stuff explaining how the top shelf would be hers and the lower one would belong to Grace that way they could evenly divide their stuff.

The human twirled her thumbs for a couple of seconds before asking innocently. "The housing people did tell you that you were getting a roommate, right? I don't wanna be stepping on anyones toes, or anything." She creased her eye brows as the vampires shook her head rubbing her hands together slowly.

"No, I, uh, I knew I was getting a roommate, but we had arranged it to be my other friend Bonnie." She looked up at her feeling an ache in her chest for the witch. "She couldn't make it this year, which really sucks, but you seem cool so I'm glad you got the room instead of someone else." She smiled over at the light haired girl who smiled back going through her suitcase. "I'm sorry, if I'm acting a little strange." Grace announced. "I'm not usually this weird, I think it's just nerves, or something. I'm not that person, trust me." She laughed gently.

Megan nodded her head before her eyes caught something across the room, a bottle of bourbon, she immediately concluded in her head that she was a pretty hardcore drinker by the way she was acting and speaking. "We all have our problems, right?" She nodded her head slowly. "If you ever need to speak to anyone about it, I'm here." She offered as the brunette creased her eye brows asking what she was talking about. "I noticed, erm, the bottle over there." She nodded in the direction.

The vampire followed her eye line before she saw the bottle of bourbon that was sitting there on her desk, growling under her breath she stood up cursing Damon in her head, it had been a moving-in present from her boyfriend which she had planned on drinking but now with Megan there it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Oh, that's just my boyfriend playing a joke on me..." She laughed nervously before the human began to ask about him, smiling Grace answered. "His name is Damon, here..." She picked up a photo-frame and handed it to her. "That's me and him in Rome. It was amazing." She gushed in a delicate nostalgic voice.

The new girl looked at the picture, it was beautiful and it really showed off their love for each other, they were at some place she didn't recognise, but the genuine smiles on their face as they smiled at the camera was what made her smile. His shirt was unbuttoned and she was wearing a thin linen shirt informing her they were in a hot place.

"Wow." Megan finally said as she handed the picture back over to her, lovingly Grace placed it on her bedside table again next to her alarm clock. "He looks a little older than you are... Like he's finished college already..." She mushed as the brunette nodded her head, he was a lot older than Grace actually was. "But, still, a total hottie." She laughed along with the vampire who nodded clearly proud of her boyfriend wanting to show him off. "So, it's serious between the two of you?" Grace creased her eye brows. "I don't mean to pry, but I noticed the ring on your finger-"

"Oh, no." The vampire laughed shaking her head. "I'm only 18 and he's... he's 24." She lied once more to the girl who nodded her head. "We're not ready to settle down for real yet, but we do love each other a lot..." She glanced down at the beautiful band on her finger. "This was – this was just a Christmas present from him to me." She explained. "Plus it keeps college Freshman away." She laughed along with the girl.

After a moment of silence between the two the girls got back to what they were doing, Grace opened her laptop and continued to surf the web whilst Megan continued to unpack all of her stuff, it all looked like clutter next to Grace's neat things. Her books were just thrown around, her clothes were folded half-assed, boxes were everywhere, but the vampire let it slide looking down at her screen engrossed in that.

"Aren't you worried?" Megan finally said as she looked up wondering what she was asking about. "I mean, aren't you worried about the whole distance thing?" Grace shrugged her shoulders gently not sure of what to say, of course she was worried. "You're gonna be here for a while and he's gonna be wherever you're from. It's a long time to be away from someone, even if you do love them as much as you seem to love him."

The brunette looked down for a moment, a small frown crossed over her lips. "Dammit." The human hissed. "Jeez, look, I'm sorry. I just... I have a big mouth and I really don't know when to shut it sometimes." She tried to apologise for her queries. "Just... Just forget about it, I'm sure you and Damon are gonna be fine, alright?" She nodded at her but the brunette couldn't get the thought out of her head, for the sake of the humans sanity she smiled up at her nodding her head. "Stupid." She muttered under her breath turning around and beginning to sort through her stuff. "You got a good collection of books here... You're a big reader?"

"Totally..."

* * *

><p>Back over in Mystic Falls classes were back in session too, all the high school kids had finally returned to school and were a little surprised to see that Jeremy Gilbert was back and actually alive considering they had all mourned his death. He had decided to keep himself to himself and he wasn't exactly alone, he had Bonnie with him and spent a lot of time with her.<p>

Sitting in an empty class room speaking with the ghost he felt her phone began to vibrate, picking it up off the table he saw he had a message through from Grace, frowning he opened it and read it to his friend. "Grace said, 'SOS, get your ass to Whitmore, Bon. We need you.'" He finished reading making the witch sigh shaking her head.

"Tell her I'm... at the Grand Canyon." The witch created an excuse as the youngest Gilbert began to type back on the phone, he really wasn't happy about all the sneaking around they were doing, but he respected what Bonnie wanted to do.

"You realise you're just postponing the inevitable, right?" He quizzed glancing up at her as she refused to look over at him. "What happens when your dad finds out you've been dead all summer?" He questioned but she didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to have to hurt anyone that's why she wasn't letting people know that she was dead, plus she was so far into the lie it was just getting harder and harder to get out.

The witch sighed as she answered. "How many postcards have I sent him? How many times has he called? I've done enough, he's clearly not missing me." She shrugged her shoulders almost carelessly, Jeremy raised his eye brows quickly before asking about her friends. "I just saw them at Whitmore. They all seemed genuinely happy. I am not taking that away from them." She paused for a moment before reaching over and rested her icy hand on his, but he couldn't feel her soft skin at all, he only saw her hand there. "We're lucky, Jer. How many people die and still get to talk to their best friends?"

His eyes darted down to her hand before back up into her light brown orbs and replying. "How many best friends can't feel each other?" She looked down at his hand this time, she could see the contact being made, but was unable to touch him. Suddenly they were both broke from their moment of silence by the warning bell. Standing up the hunter informed her. "I should get going." He grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. "The freak who faked his own death can't also be late for math."

* * *

><p>Over at Whitmore, Grace had finally decided it was time to get in contact with her boyfriend to let him know what was going on with the roommate situation. She was sitting on her bed with her legs pulled into her chest whilst Megan sat at her desk across the room with her headphones in working on something. "What?" The older vampire questioned. "Wait a minute, how'd that happen?"<p>

The only answer she could give him was that there must have been some kind of mix up at the housing office, she heard a soft sigh the other side of the line. "Compulsion – it's the unwanted roommate repellant." He suggested hearing her short laugh on the other end.

"That's exactly what Caroline said." Grace answered shaking her head as the older Salvatore was quick to tell her that she should just compel her to leave. "Damon, what's the point in going to college if we're just gonna recreate what happened in Mystic Falls?" She sighed glancing over at Megan who was so engrossed in her new-looking tablet before her, leaning her head back on the headboard closing her eyes.

Damon smirked a little before answering. "Look at you, giving it the old college try." He teased as she giggled shaking her head and changing the subject to the youngest Gilbert, she asked how he was doing and if he got to school okay, obviously concerned for her family members and wanting to make sure for Elena's sake. "Showered, groomed, even cut the crusts off his PB&J myself." He informed her sarcastically.

"So, what you're saying is that me being here and you being back there... This could actually work?" She mused before hearing the line go silent, creasing her eye brows she pulled the phone away to see that they were still connected in a conversation. "Damon?" She asked as she heard the sound of him clearing his throat.

"Exactly." He replied but to her it didn't sound as if she had his full attention and that made her nervous. "Listen, I got to, uh... go." With that the line went dead, creasing her eye brows she frowned down at her phone before throwing it on the bed softly. Scooting down on the bed she looked up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes listening to the sound of Megan's music playing through her headphones.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore boarding house Damon was staring blankly at a person he never thought he would have the displeasure to see again. Fayth stood there before him looking tattered and torn. Her usual pristine thick and lush hair was now dull and knotted underneath a black hood she was wearing. Her sparkling brown orbs were bloodshot and broken as she stared back at him with a grim look on her face. Her plump glorious lips were dried and chapped. She just looked so human.<p>

"It's been a long summer, Damon." Even her voice was different, it was still it's usual bitchy tone but now it was more reserved and hoarse, like she hadn't had a drink in weeks.

* * *

><p>In the town square the Donovan boy had finally returned back from his adventures with the Original girl. He was settling back into town by returning to his job and they had him helping out with the end-of-summer celebration. Pouring another drink for a town member he heard a voice behind him which he recognised all too well. "Five-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park." She announced looking around with a teasing look on her face. "Tragic."<p>

Rebekah stood there looking all too glorious in a flowing knee-length white dress, her hair perfectly pinned back off her beautiful face and with that he couldn't resist anymore. Backing her against a large tree they were connected passionately at the lips whilst his hands explored her body. Pulling away for a moment he breathed out. "I thought we said no strings." He announced as she retorted surely that there wasn't. "Weren't you leaving town?" He asked suddenly.

"I thought I'd give you one last chance to come with me." She answered looking into his refreshing light blue eyes with an easy smile on her lips but knowing deep down where he really needed to be. This was his town and this was his life, not with her and her psychotic brothers in New Orleans.

The human chuckled darkly before reminding her. "I have to work. I'm back in the real world now, I need a paycheck." Then he leaned down and pressed another precious kiss to her pouted lips as she tugged her fingers through his spiky blonde locks.

The blonde laughed breathlessly before answering him. "Great, maybe you could replace those earrings that street-rat Nadia stole in Prague." She suggested reminding him of the intimate night they had spent with an extra partner only to wake up to find that some of their jewellery had been stolen for right under their noses.

"Those earrings don't bring you back to life." He deadpanned as she placed another loving kiss on his lips before he continued. "How am I gonna explain to Jeremy she stole his Gilbert ring?" He mushed raising his eye brows and looking down at her as she leant casually against the tree.

"Tell him you had a threesome." She answered easily with a soft smirk on her lips. "He'll understand." She winked jokingly before planting another strong kiss on his lips feeling him smile as she pulled away again. "Don't call." She commanded followed by another short kiss. "Don't write. And whatever you do." One more firm kiss. "Don't you dare miss me." She grinned before slipping from his grip.

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she skipped away swiftly to her new life in New Orleans and he returned to his keg in the tedious town of Mystic Falls, watching her hips sway as she wandered away from him he bit his bottom lip and he returned his attention to the patrons waiting for a drink.

* * *

><p>Just across the party Silas had finally arrived to the party looking around, everyone of course saw him as his doppelgänger Stefan, his shadow-self. Moving swiftly through the crowd of towns people he finally saw a face he recognised, Sheriff Forbes. She was sitting at a table by herself eating a plate of food. "Oh my... Stefan?!" She looked up at him surprised before jumping up. "We've been looking for you all summer-"<p>

"Yeah, I needed some time to myself, to, uh, to think things through. I'm sure Elena will understand." He replied shrugging his shoulders as the woman creased her eye brows. "But I'm back now, just don't tell Elena yet, I wanna surprise her." He smiled taking a seat opposite her as she nodded her head slowly, she could sense that something was wrong with him. "So, uh, eating your feelings?" He gestured down to the plate.

Liz laughed gently as she answered. "Yeah... I just dropped the girls off at Whitmore." She informed him shrugging her shoulders and he nodded his head slowly. "Join me as I drown my sorrows in comfort food." She smiled sliding her plate towards him but he reached out and grabbed her empty styrofoam cup flipping the lid off and then taking a small pocket knife from his shirt pocket.

Reaching across casually he took her wrist in the least threatening way possible before placing it over the cup and slicing slowly into the skin there, she was alarmed by what he was doing but couldn't move her hand away. Her eyes were wide as she asked him what he was doing, this wasn't something that Stefan would do. "I'm outing myself as Not-Stefan, obviously." He scoffed before glancing up at her. "Don't be afraid, don't move." Silas' words seemed to have the same affect on her as a vampires compulsion would and like that she was stuck looking at him with terrified eyes. "We've met before, actually. When I was appearing as your daughter, and I bashed your head in? Does that ring any bells?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Silas." She put two and two together.

The handsome man grinned delicately. "Indeed." he nodded his head confirming her guess to be right. "I am a thousand year old immortal that Caroline and her friends thought they got rid of." He announced smirking about the ridiculousness of that in his mind, a bunch of vampire teens thinking he was that easy to be rid of.

The Sheriff narrowed her light-blue eyes as she asked. "Are you... appearing to me as Stefan?"

"Well... yes and no." Silas replied nodding his head carefully watching the blood begin to build up in the cup. "This is my true form and Stefan is my doppelgänger." This surprised the woman. "You're confused." He mused listening to the millions of thoughts racing around her head. "I know that because I can read your thoughts." He told her invasively. "It's understandable, I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's with the knife?" Her eyes darted down to the weapon in his hand. "Most vampires go straight for the neck." She announced through grit teeth watching as the easy look on his face began to phase into frustration at that thought.

Tucking the weapon away into his pocket away from the public eye he replied. "Ugh, please, Liz. I came first." He informed her cockily. "I'm unkillable, I'm immortal and I'm psychic, and to function I need human blood, but don't ever call me a vampire." He warned her a low tone before picking up the cup in front of him and bringing it up to their eye level. "Cheers." He announced before sipping tenderly from the cup.

Liz was trying to get her head straight and Silas could see this, he could see how she was trying to process everything from when Stefan went 'missing' to the new information she had gained just now. He began to scan further into her thoughts trying to look for anything to do with Petrova girl who had been force-fed the cure out of spite. "Unfortunately, I can see that you can't help me find what I'm looking for. So, all you need to remember, Liz, is that Stefan just got home from being away and stopped by to say 'hello'." He told her firmly before placing the white lid back on the cup.

Shaking her head gently she regained her usual thoughts smiling across to the man who she thought was Stefan Salvatore and telling him. "Call your friends, Stefan. Let 'em know you're okay?" She implored as a sweet smile crossed his lips. "Elena has been going out of her mind with worry, I'm sure she'll be really relieved to see that you're alive..." She added kindly.

"Will do, Sheriff." He nodded his head before standing up and looking around at the humans that were just waiting to be placed into submission. Taking over this town was going to be almost too easy.

* * *

><p>Back over at the college the girls were getting a feel for the large campus, everything felt so new and scary and they hoped that they would begin to get to know the place soon. Grace had convinced her blonde friend to let Megan tag along with them hoping as they began to look around and it hadn't taken long for her to begin to pry into their love lives. "So, your current boyfriend Damian-"<p>

"Damon." Grace corrected the human who nodded her head pushing the glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose.

Megan nodded trying to remember. "Right, uh, is your boyfriends brother." She glanced over to Elena who announced that his name was Stefan. "Yeah and you two are twins, but you didn't actually find out until a couple of years ago?" She quizzed as the brunettes nodded their heads laughing a little. "Wow. It's like a Soap Opera, or something." She mused making the girls laugh again. "Okay, so... the last time you spoke to Stefan was about three months ago and he hasn't been around your hometown since?" Grace gave her twin a comforting look.

"Erm, yeah, it was at the start of summer, I got this email from him telling me that he was going on the road for a little while and I shouldn't call him. I mean, we've been through a rough time the past couple of years..." She announced which only intrigued the human more as she looked over at her. "It's just... strange, he usually wouldn't do things like that, you know?" She frowned a little. "But I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, he said he would."

The human nodded understandingly but saw the torn look on the girls face and decided it was time to change the subject once again. "Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline?" She pried looking over at the blonde who seemed lost in a world of her own, snapping out of it she looked down at the smaller girl who was walking there with a waiting look on her face.

"I do." The blonde answered with a soft smile on her lips thinking back to her lovely hybrid boyfriend, she had been told by Grace that Klaus was letting him return to Mystic Falls so he was going to be starting college with them pretty soon. "His name's Tyler. He had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes." She announced optimistically.

Grace nodded her head slowly before adding. "Assuming he registers." Which he hadn't. "And picks a dorm." Which he hadn't. "And buys books." Which he hadn't. Caroline glared over to her with a hard look on her face, the brunette was only trying to protect her friend from any misery that the hoping might cause.

"Maybe we should talk about Klaus..." Caroline announced as the brunette gave her a look, Megan was quick to ask who this person was and the blonde was all too happy to spill secrets from her life too. "Well, he was this complete _psycho _that was unfortunately in love with Grace, like obsessed with her." The humans thin eye brows rose. "He would treat her really bad, but to make up for it he would shower her in presents and take her on dates, whilst she was still with Damon, might I add-"

Grace burst. "That's enough, Caroline." She told her firmly her cheeks becoming red from frustration before taking a deep breath trying to regain composer. "We should talk about roommate ground rules." She glanced over at the human changing the subject once again away from her past. "Privacy is really important to me, that's half of the reason I was so surprised to see you turn up outside of my door this morning..."

"Sure, I get that."

"I have a low blood sugar." Grace lied smoothly with a shrug on her shoulders. "My diets a little strange, so I'm gonna have to ask you to keep away from my things." She announced and Megan nodded kindly before replying that they would split the shelves, the brunette was beginning to feel really bad about the way she was talking to her, but the rules had to be there. "And, you know, if I suddenly get up to leave or disappear for a while, don't follow me or look for me, or you know, anything like that." She shrugged her shoulders again.

Megan creased her eye brows this time looking at the girl suspiciously before replying. "Okay... sounds good." She mused

They were all interrupted by a very cute looking African-American guy holding a flyer in his hand. "Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore House tonight." He passed one to Elena and another to Megan who both took them, Caroline was quick to snatch the flyer from her hand and inspect it.

"We'll be there." Elena announced with a sly smile on her lips.

The man was looking the blonde vampire up and down checking her out before replying. "I hope so." With that it took off to the next group of people handing them one too. Elena and Grace both giggled giddily at the blonde who had a small blush on her cheeks but chose to ignore the flirtatious looks she was getting from the handsome guy.

"I love college." Elena mused.

* * *

><p>Back at the High school the youngest Gilbert was walking towards his next class when he felt the witche's phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out he saw that Elena's picture was flashing up on the screen indicating that she was trying to call her friend, hitting the ignore button he didn't expect it when a jock from his year barged violently into his shoulder knocking him.<p>

"Look who rose from the dead." The guy hazed when one of his friends walked over and slapped the phone from his hand making it hit the floor hard but luckily not breaking it. Jeremy restrained himself from getting angry and beating the crap out of them with his hunter skills, so he bent down to the floor to grab the phone but the first student kicked it across the room. "Nice phone." He teased venomously. "Does it ever ring?" He shoved his shoulder making him slide a little.

It was then that the hunter lost it, pushing up off the ground he shoved one of the boys against the locker before turning and laying a good couple of punches into the other. His fighting skills were really coming into play when it came to this high school fight. Leaving both of them on the floor clearly injured he picked his phone up off the floor and walked through the crowd of students that had gathered to watch, if they weren't talking about him before they certainly were now.

* * *

><p>Fayth stood there at the drinks table in the Salvatore boarding house pouring herself drink after drink downing them with ease but feeling a heavy haze beginning to cloud her brain as she began to get more intoxicated. "You're gonna have to cut me off soon." She almost slurred pointing over at him. "My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so... glorious." She deadpanned expertly.<p>

"You're miserable." Damon mused looking her up as down as she stood there at almost a slant downing another shot of the rough tasting liquid.

Scoffing she replied surely. "Please. I'm Fayth Pierce – I'm a survivor." She boasted with a cocky look on her face pouring herself yet another shot, but Damon knew her all too well, being a human was murder for her, being a vampire was the only thing she had going for her, it was protection and it was security and now she didn't have that, she was weak and exposed and she hated it more than ever.

"You're a liar." The older Salvatore saw right through her with a serious look on his face. "Your hair's messed up, your nails are chipped." He spotted as she looked at the mess on the ends of her fingers, groaning inwardly. "You're a sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you." He crossed the room as he bit into his wrist for her to take. "So, here." He muttered holding it out to her. "Go ahead, drink up." She was tempted as she edged closer to his wrist. "I'll kill you, you bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again." He mused. "Go ahead, c'mon."

She gritted her bottom lips as she dragged herself away from the tempting offer. "I can't okay?" She growled as he creased his eye brows. "No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." Damon muttered something sarcastic about it being tragic which she only glared at. "And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Grace-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die."

Damon watched her for a couple of seconds before replying. "What do you want, Fayth?" He was cut off by the house phone beginning to ring, he reached over to get it, but the doppelgänger was closer and was able to get to it first, he growled as he tried to snatch it off of her but she turned away from him.

Putting on her sweetest Grace sounding voice she began. "Salvatore residence. Hello, Principal Weber, Elena isn't actually here right now, but this is Grace speaking, I'm the other Gilbert." She announced. "Oh, dear." She faked being surprised with a smirk on her face. "We'll find him." She informed him before hanging up and turning back to the older Salvatore who had a waiting look on his face. "So Jeremy's been expelled. The girls will be cool with that, right?"

The vampire growled under his breath, he knew he was going to have to deal with this and when both Grace and Elena found out they weren't going to be happy with him at all. "When I get back, you're gone." He warned in a dark tone before turning about to walk away but she called out and told him that someone was chasing her. "Then run. Run far away." He answered simply as long as she was away from them he didn't care.

"Damon, you don't understand." Swiftly she moved towards him with a pleading look on her face. "I have enemies _everywhere_. Katherine won't speak to me because your girlfriend sent her some voicemail telling her I never wanted to speak to her again." Smart move on Grace's account. "What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow – do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon! Please, just... help me." She begged, looking up into his smouldering blue orbs.

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of the quarry Stefan was still locked in the safe underwater, he would die but being a vampire his body would heal himself and he had to relieve the torture of dying over and over again. Feeling the water begin to full up in his lungs once more he slammed his fists uselessly against the door under water, he was unconscious once more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's Hallucination<strong>

_Standing at the large bay window in the Salvatore boarding house this was where Stefan imagined he was, it was better than him being trapped there under water with his lungs slowly repairing themselves over to have to repeat what had happened before. Light was streaming through beaming down onto him and he basked it what felt like warmth but really he was so cold he wasn't sure what it felt like anymore._

_Hearing footsteps walk towards him he turned to see his brother walking towards him with a glass of bourbon in hand, he took it from him wishing he could really taste it, but he only tasted the bitter, salty lake water filling his mouth. "Wish I could say it gets better." Damon mused shaking his head and Stefan was quick to answer him that the answer was no to a question he hadn't asked yet. "Why?" He growled. "So you can keep dying and coming back to life? You've felt nothing but sheer agony for three months. You hallucinate conversations with _me _just to have something to do. Just turn off that pesky humanity switch." He told him._

"_Won't take the pain away." Stefan replied looking down at his bourbon memorably._

_His older brother sighed heavily, his hallucination of his brother hated seeing him in that much pain and torture, but he was a proud man and he didn't want to lose himself, not after how long it took him to return last him, what he did to the people he loved. "Yeah, but it'll take away your misery. Your fear, your hopelessness."_

"_And then what, huh?" The younger brother turned to face him with a waiting look on his face as Damon just stared back. "Let's just say that you actually notice that I'm gone, let's say I get out of this. What good is it if I'm a monster again? How is that better than any of this?" He asked shaking his head before feeling the hallucination beginning to fade away._

* * *

><p>Back on the college campus the smaller brunette was in her dorm room getting ready for the party they were going to be attending whilst Megan was in the shower getting ready also. The door suddenly opened across the room and her blonde friend was standing there with a hard look on her face before she began to snoop around.<p>

Kneeling down at the dresser she searched the draws as Grace watched her with a confused look on her face. "Did you notice how Megan has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen?" She quizzed scrunching her nose before glancing up at the younger vampire who told her to give the girl some privacy. "Maybe if she didn't take such long showers, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff." She mused before creasing her eye brows. "How are you okay with this? Having a new roommate."

"Because we're trying to be functional, and being functional means we need friends outside of us three." She explained with a small smirk.

"We also need personal space." The blonde answered. "Do I need to remind you about your little problem?" Grace gave her a hard look. "What if you suddenly get a craving in the middle of the night and the next thing you know you're fang deep in her carotid artery?" She asked making the girl roll her eyes. "Or what if your friend Megan comes to mine and Elena's room looking for some bottles of water and instead finds the blood bags we have stored in the mini-fridge?" She pressed.

Walking across the room she stopped by the mini-fridge opening the door and looking at the strange food that was placed on the inside. "Ugh, what the hell is protein water?" She asked but Grace shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "You know what, maybe if you drink it all, she'll wanna move out..." She handed it over to her.

"No, Caroline. I'm not doing that-" Suddenly the blonde snatch it back form her hand twisting the cap off and taking a long swig. "Care, don't-" It surprised the brunette when her friend began to cough spitting up the water which sizzled down her chin, she dropped to the floor mouthing vervain which only made Grace more nervous.

As the door across the room opened swiftly Megan stood there wrapped in a towel and a concern look on her face as she asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She crossed the room handing a towel to the vampire as the brunette told her that she was fine. "What happened?" The auburn haired girl pressed.

The blonde cautiously stood back up as she cleared her burning throat and replied. "Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm okay, really. I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge without asking first, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched your stuff, I'm really sorry." She kept apologising but a relieved smile pulled across the human's face.

"It's fine, really." Megan answered surely. "It just sounded like someone was dying out here." She exaggerated with a breathless smile. "Well, I'm glad you're okay!" With that she turned back around and wandered back into the misty sweet smelling shower room.

Caroline took a couple of seconds before looking up at her friend and saying ."She knows who we are – she drinks vervain water!" She announced as the brunette answered that she might not know who they were. "Seriously? You have to share a bathroom with this girl! What if she's a hunter and she stakes you when you're in the shower. In a room on your own where no one can hear you scream!" She was breathing hard now as Grace held back laughter. "This isn't funny! What if she steals your necklace, or she comes after Elena and I too and when we wake up in the morning for classes we all burst into flames!"

"Calm down." Grace told her placing her hands on her shoulders, looking into the girl's wild silvery orbs. "Don't you think that, if she was a hunter, we'd be dead by now." She quizzed looking at her friend.

The blonde scoffed as she answered simply. "I think we should lock her up." That was her solution to this situation, act first and ask questions later, if she didn't rip out her throat first of course. "You know, let the vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us."

"Caroline, I'm not kidnapping my roommate!" Grace lowered her tone in an acid voice giving her a hard look. "The best way to convince her that we're normal, it's to act normal. And do normal, human, freshman-y stuff." She explained as the girl asked what she was thinking of and only a sly smirk pulled across her lips.

* * *

><p>By the time the three vampires finally got to Whitmore house, the party was already in full swing, the new students were dancing whilst the older students were meeting up with their friends. As the girls approached the door they heard a voice from behind them. "Hey, I remember you." It was deep and husky and belonged to the very handsome guy that had handed them the flyer for the party.<p>

"Hey, Flyer Guy." Elena joked pointing at him jokingly as he laughed nodding his head.

"Jesse, technically." He corrected her with a smirk on his face as his eyes ran up and down the blonde's body, she clearly wasn't that interested in him, but he was obviously very interested in her. "But 'Flyer Guy' works, too." He added.

The taller Gilbert laughed before answering. "I'm Elena, this is Grace..." She gestured to her twin that gave him a small wave whilst looking around. "And this is Caroline." She added pointing over to the blonde at the other side of her.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled gladly at her but she only smiled then turned away curtly, Grace gave her friend a look before giving Jesse an apologetic smile and then leading the two of them away from the guy giving her blonde friend a hard look.

"You can't be nice to the guy?" Elena asked suddenly when they were far enough away from the guy, the older vampire was quick to tell her that she was with Tyler. "Are you?" She tilted her head stopping and looking at her. "Because he hasn't called." She stated.

Grace sighed trying to break up the soon to be argument trying to stand between both of her friends and telling them. "Stop."

"From the mountains of Appalachia?" Caroline retorted quickly, in her mind Tyler was busy doing what he needed to do and obviously that must have been clouding her judgement slightly. "What about Stefan? Should we talk about what a fantastic boyfriend he's been to you this summer?" She deadpanned as the brunette's eyes darkened.

"Seriously?" The smaller Gilbert asked placing her hands on her hips as both of the girls squared up to each other threateningly. "Can both of you just stop, please. We're trying to blend in, remember?" She begged but both just continued to ignore her.

Elena growled low as she replied. "Don't bring Stefan into this." She warned, the wound was still obviously fresh from where he had walked out and asked her not to call him, that wasn't his fault of course but they didn't know that. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he's coming, when he hasn't really shown much interest."

"Jesus, stop!" Grace demanded in a rough voice as they both looked over at her surprised by her sudden outburst. "Both of you need to cool it, alright? Because right now we're meant to be acting like..." She looked around them suspiciously. "Humans and we're not acting very human with all this growling and snarling, alright?" Both of the girls didn't respond. "Now, c'mon, let's just get in there and drink until we can't feel." The brunette turned around.

Stalking up the stairs towards the giant house they went to walk through the large double door but were stopped by an invisible wall, Grace looked it up and down with a crease in her eyes brows as the blonde beside her asked what was happening. "Someone must own this place." Elena provided them with a reason. "We have to be invited in." She added in a hushed tone as the other two growled low.

They were caught dumbstruck when they saw their new auburn haired human friend standing on the other side of the door with a red cup in her hand. "Hey! I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it." That only drew more attention to them and the new boy Jesse walked up behind them with a curious look on his face wondering why they were just standing in the doorway.

"You guys going in, or...?"

Grace grit her teeth moving to let him pass and answering. "Go ahead." She told him as he squeezed past them brushing against Caroline intentionally as she rolled her eyes, Megan asked if they were going to come in and awkwardly her brunette roommate answered. "We were just... Uh, waiting for someone..." She lied shrugging her shoulders.

"Right." The light haired girl laughed gently. "Well, I'm gonna go hang." She jerked her thumb behind her before turning and walking further into the house leaving the three standing there in the doorway finally able to drop the fake-smiles on their faces as they looked around suspiciously.

Caroline leaned down close to the smaller Gilbert and hissed. "Like I said, she knows."

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls the Grill was filling up with patrons who had been attending the block party just outside, the older Salvatore was scanning the room until he saw the teen hunter sitting at a table on his own. Moving across the room, weaving in and out of people he stopped there with a hard look on his face. "One day. <em>One day <em>where you don't screw it up."

"Leave me alone, Damon." Jeremy answered shaking his head, obviously he wasn't in the mood for having to deal with the vampire after the whole ordeal from school.

The raven-black haired vampire growled lowly as he replied. "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." He growled as the hunter looked up at him telling him that once Damon killed him and that was very true. "Yes – in the privacy of your home! Away from prying eyes." That wasn't an excuse, what he did was wrong. "Unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius." He informed him but Jeremy didn't look that upset.

"Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" He looked up at him with a slight look of excitement in his eyes, but Damon was already one step ahead with the trusty help of his compulsion.

Scoffing he replied. "I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous three-day suspension." He replied. "Your sisters don't need to know about this." He looked down at the half finished plate in front of the human and decided he was going to need to eat more than dragging him home. "Finish eating, meet me outside." He stood back up and then turned around surprised to see a face he hadn't seen in over three months. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Damon." He only nodded and with that the thought of his younger brother being missing and not calling was washed away and they were involved in a brotherly hug within seconds, patting each others backs and then pulling away to look at each other, something about him just seemed wrong, but he couldn't work out what it was.

* * *

><p>Over at the college the three vampires were hovering awkwardly at the edge of the party, they couldn't get into the house and behave normal and their run in with Megan at the entrance didn't exactly help matters. The brunette had pulled out her phone and was talking to her voicemail trying to make up an excuse for them leaving so early. "Hey, Megan, it's Grace. Just calling to let you know why we left, so call me when you get this. Bye." She hung up pushing her phone back in her pocket.<p>

"Okay, it's settled. When she leaves, we grab her." Caroline decided nodding her head as they walked slowly towards their dorms. Elena made up the excuse saying that it could have just been because they weren't feeling well so they returned to their dorm. "Elena, she saw us stuck at the threshold, we might as well have flashed her our fangs – which we almost did at each other, by the way." She added.

Grace scoffed shaking her head. "C'mon, are you serious?" She looked between them both with a small smile on her face. "There is no way that out of the thousands of freshman, we were randomly paired with someone who knows about vampires. It doesn't happen." She shook her head as the blonde answered that maybe it wasn't random. "You think she choosed to be in a room with a vampire? So, what? So she could kill me or something..." Her phone began to vibrate loudly.

Slipping it out of her pocket she looked down at the caller ID and informed them both. "Megan's calling." She held her phone to her ear. "Hey, Megan."

"Grace!" Her voice was panicked and breathless. "You have to help me! He's chasing me!" She implored and that made the brunette put the phone on loudspeaker so her friends could hear the panic in her voice.

Elena creased her eye brows as she asked. "Megan, who's chasing you?" She quizzed as the light haired girl screamed for more help. "We can't come inside – the line's too long." She lied badly. "If you come out – where are you?" They began to look up to the large windows of the house trying to spot where she might be.

The human began to scream for their help even more when suddenly the blonde snatched the phone from her friend and told Megan firmly. "Megan, can you hear me? Get outside and we can help you." She informed her when all of a sudden a loud thud erupted from behind them, they all turned around slowly surprised to see a body laying there, twisted and bloody. "Oh, my God." They ran over to push the hair out of her face to see the brushed and scratched face of Megan, her glasses were cracked and broken now and her face was swelling but she was very much dead.

Pushing her over onto her back they saw a large gash had been taken from her neck, but a knife hadn't been used, this time it looked like teeth marks, like the kind of teeth marks a vampire would leave after feeding from someone, or killing them to shut them up. "This was a vampire." Grace mused her eyes wide, apparently they weren't the only vampires on campus, which made them all very nervous.

* * *

><p>At the Grill both Damon and Silas were sitting up at the bar, he didn't know that the 2 000 year old immortal wasn't his brother yet, but surely it would only be a matter of time until he found out it wasn't him. "Why didn't you stay with Elena all summer? She was going out of her mind with worry, man. You could have called me, you know that, right? If you were struggling-"<p>

"Please, you were too busy between your girlfriend's thighs to even care." Silas answered not very Stefan like which only made the older Salvatore wonder more what had happened to his brother over the summer break, sifting through the vampire's thoughts he found exactly what he was looking for. "Fayth's living at Château Salvatore." He began as the brother looked up at him asking how he knew that. "Because I can read your mind." He paused as Damon's eyes widened. "I'm kidding, buddy." He laughed it off easily. "Katherine called me asking if I'd seen her sister. I figured the first place she'd run if she wasn't running to her is to you." He smirked.

"Right."

Jeremy crossed the room to the two brothers as Silas announced. "Hey, Jeremy. Looking good, man." Slapping him on the arm as a way of greeting and the hunter felt something off about the touch, it was icy and just overall wrong.

"Hey, Stefan. Glad you're back." The Gilbert answered with a crease in his eye brows. "Have you spoken to Elena? Because she's been going crazy about when you just left without saying goodbye, or where you were going, or really anything." He informed him as Silas resisted rolling his eyes, obviously everyone knew how important Elena was to Stefan.

Silas sighed gently as he replied. "Uh, I'm planning on that. I'm not sure she'll want to talk to me over the phone, so I'm planning on making a trip down there." He lied nodding his head. "But I did just get back and I do want to go get some blood and have a sleep." He informed them both as he stood up nodding at them. "I'll see you both at home." He added before turning around and walking away.

"Something's wrong." Jeremy told the older Salvatore as he looked up at him confused. "When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was." He informed him as the icy-blue eyes vampire asked what he was talking about. "Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing."

Damon scoffed as he answered. "Silas is gone." He announced obviously not knowing that the spell had been broken when the Bennett witch died due to bringing her best friend back. "Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember?"

"I died." Bonnie's ghostly voice informed the hunter, the vampire couldn't see her but Jeremy sure could and she was giving him some good reasons to believe that Silas was posing as the younger Salvatore. "Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free."

"That was Silas." His voice was filled with determination as the vampire told him that was impossible, it was hard for him to explain that Silas wasn't dead without mentioning that the witch was also dead. "I'm a hunter." He began nodding his head. "Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That – that was Silas."

Damon looked up at him with a crease in his eye brows as he replied. "I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's _that _psychic." He answered surely before the teen quizzed what the man had wanted which left the vampire thinking.

* * *

><p>Across town at the Salvatore mansion Fayth was bathing herself in the giant bathtub in Damon's bathroom. After washing the dirt off of her skin she had decided now would be a great time to get rid of the excess hair on her legs with a straight razor. Looking up she heard footsteps approaching the room, she half expected to see Damon standing there lecturing her about still being there, but instead she saw the younger Salvatore. "Why are you in my brother's bathtub?" Silas questioned.<p>

"Why aren't you?" Fayth flirted back placing the razor on the side, she had to admit even thought back in the 1800s she had a thing for Damon she also saw how truly handsome that Stefan was and understood why Katherine had a thing for him.

Silas glanced her up and down in the tub before smirking and replying in a lie. "I will say that's a tempting offer." She wasn't exactly his type, although he did have a thing for brunettes, this was made obvious with his previous choice of women.

The new human smirked a little as she looked up at him, he was taking a seat at the side of the bath looking down at her soapy wet body. "I have to say, Stefan. I'm a little surprised. I always thought of you as the good, faithful brother, but here you are watching me bathe whilst your Elena is at college pining over you." She muttered.

"What can I say, human does look rather good on you, Fayth." He informed her as she laughed gently telling him that he just gave her a compliment. "No, I mean it. You, sitting here all weak and vulnerable. It works." He brushed his hand softly over her face as she looked up at him beginning to get suspicious, her smile faded.

Silas was growing tired of the games they were playing and decided now it was a good time to strike, she was clearly unaware of the danger she was about to face. Suddenly he grabbed her throat and pinned her against the back of the tub as she gasped for air. "Time for a field trip." He growled down at her as she fumbled for an escape.

If there was one thing that Fayth Pierce was good at life it was getting herself out of a deathly situation and her being a human changed that it no way. Grabbing the straight razor she had been using before she struck the man across the cheek making him lose his balance and move away from her giving her the chance to clamber from the tub and grab a robe before exiting the room swiftly.

As she hurried down the stairs she heard the front door open, she had never been so relieved to see the older Salvatore but her heart was thudding so loud in her chest she could only just hear the sound of Silas following her. Gripping her arm the raven-black haired vampire passed her over to Jeremy who was waiting and he told him firmly. "Get her out of here. Don't tell me where you're going." He turned back to see Silas approaching slowly. "God, you're slow. Guess vamp-speed came with the upgrade." He announced.

"Get out of my way and give me Fayth." Silas demanded in a low tone but the Salvatore wasn't moving out of his way, unfortunately it seemed like the only thing that the immortal had going for him was the fact he couldn't die, apart from that he was much more like a human than the rest of the vampires

Damon growled. "First, drop the Stefan look." He demanded but the man in front of him only smirked, this was going to certainly be a surprise for him. "What?"

* * *

><p>Back on the campus of the college the girls were standing a short distance away from where the police were inspecting the newly found body of the girl. Observing the coroner covered the body over, Elena asked quietly. "What is happening? Your roommate is dead, there was a vampire at the party..."<p>

"We don't know what she knew or who she told." The blonde mused shaking her head looking around suspiciously to see if anyone was looking on. "We should get out of here."

Suddenly the brunette's eyes widened as she announced. "Caroline, I left that message in her voicemail!" Grace told them both as they looked at her, but the blonde replied that she had took her phone from her corpse. "_What_?" She looked up at her before they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, girls?" Her voice was tender and sincere as she approached them both, obviously she didn't know that these girls had seen a lot more death than they should have at their young age. "I'm Diane Freeman, I'm head of Campus Security." She informed them as they all nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" Now it was time for them to act.

"I mean, I think so." Elena rubbed her head softly.

The woman nodded before looking down at the brunette who had a deep look of confusion her face. "I understand Megan was your roommate. I'm so sorry you have to find her like this." She announced giving her an empathetic look. The blonde was quick to as what happened happened. "We found a note. Apparently she was struggling with severe depression."

Grace looked up suddenly and replied. "Wait, what do you mean you found a note?" She asked and the woman explained that she had taken her own life. "You think that _this _is suicide?" She looked over at the body that was still laying on the floor.

The officer looked over at her as she replied. "We're convinced it was suicide, but we can't seem to find her cell phone." She informed them as they tried their best to not look at all guilty. "Have you seen it?" She quizzed looking at all three of them but they were quick to respond with no's. "Okay. If it turns up, let us know?" She smiled one more time before turning around and walking away.

"_What _is going on?" Elena growled.

* * *

><p>The older Salvatore listened as the immortal explained how that Stefan was his doppelgänger and this only seemed to annoy the man. "If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." He deadpanned as he paced slowly around the parlour room.<p>

"You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility." He announced digging through his thoughts to reveal the truth, but this only irritated him more, that was why Grace had control over her mind reading to let people have their privacy unlike Silas who would invade their privacy without a care.

Clearing his throat the older brother replied sharply. "A) Get out of my head. B) I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." He informed him knowingly.

"Oh, we're not twins." Silas answered with a short laugh before standing up for a moment. "See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of my that _was _killable. It's called a 'shadow-self'." He explained perfectly as the icy-blue eyed vampire glared over to him.

"Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work." He replied with a soft smirk on his lips, masking his fear behind humour once again. "The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Fayth?"

It was Silas' time to smirk as he answered him. "I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" He joked as the dark haired vampire told him he wasn't going to get her. "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, just leave Elena on her own like that? Or were you just too busy with your doppelgänger?"

"Where's Stefan?"

Silas glanced over at him. "He's suffering, like I suffered." That made the older Salvatore even more nervous. "So, call the hunter, bring me Fayth, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." He promised before sitting back down on the couch leaving him no other option than to hand over Fayth.

* * *

><p>Driving down a long lonely road Jeremy glanced over to see the newly turned human slumped against the door with a scornful look on her face as she asked. "Where are we going?" She asked but he only continued to ignore her, she had been the reason for his death and then in turn Bonnie's death. "Are you deaf?" She spat out. "I said where are we going?"<p>

His phone began to ring on the dash, reaching over he picked it up and answered the call putting it on speaker to be safe. "Hey." He announced just as Damon asked him how far he had gotten since leaving. "You said not to tell you." He replied logically hearing a threatening growl coming through the phone.

"You pick _now _to listen to me?" Any other time and the younger Gilbert would defy whatever he wanted but now he was choosing to listen to him and it really wasn't helping the situation.

Sighing Jeremy answered. "We just passed Old Miller Road." He replied glancing out of the window onto the dark road only lit by several street lamps placed oddly down the road.

"Good." Damon answered before adding. "Turn around, bring her back." He was more than willing to sacrifice the self-severing bitch if that meant he was going to get his little brother back and safe again, whatever Silas had done to him must have been bad.

"What?" Fayth's eyes went wide as she looked over at the phone. "No!" She tried to beg but the Gilbert hung up before she got a chance to plead for her life, turning the wheel he pulled the car to make a neat U-turn before beginning to drive back. "What are you doing? Jeremy, stop!" She commanded. "You can't take me back here, Jeremy. Damon wouldn't just hand me over. Silas clearly got in his head-"

"Shut up, Fayth!" He growled back at her continuing the drive as she began to search through all of her options, she couldn't just jump from the car, the tumble would injure her and she would easily get caught by him and because he was a hunter he was much stronger than her now she was just a human.

Without thinking she jammed her hand into his seat belt buckle slot undoing it as he looked down and asked. "Hey, what the hell?!" He hissed almost swerving the car when suddenly her hand reached over and jerked the wheel to the right making it begin to head towards a utility pole, their car smashed straight into it severely damaging the car and knocking the pole clean over.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore boarding house the older brother was looking down at his phone texting to see where the boy was but his mind was rushing with fear and desperation as he thought of his little brother being trapped somewhere due to Silas. "Oh, your thoughts are churning. It's like a... spool of pink taffy." He explained as Damon glanced over to him. "It's very messy, but very fun to watch."<p>

"Anyone ever tell you that's creepy?" The vampire replied scornfully.

Silas smirked a little before beginning. "You're worried." He was sifting skilfully through his thoughts as the Salvatore growled over to him. "Jeremy's not answering the phone. He should be back by now. You think something's very wrong." He announced making the icy-blue orbed vampire narrow his eyes.

* * *

><p>The celebration in the town square was still going on now into the night and the human was still at the keg pouring beers for the townspeople. Mayor Hopkins wandered over with an easy smile on his face as he saw the young lad pouring yet another beer into a red cup. "Here you go, Mayor. This one's on the house." He promised handing it over to him as Rudy thanked him. "So, ah, when's Bonnie coming back?" He asked concerned for his friend.<p>

Rudy laughed gently rubbing the back of his neck and replying. "You know, I'm not sure, but if you talk to her, tell her I said hi." He smiled as the blond boy nodded his head replying that he would. "Thanks for the beer." He nodded his head before walking back across the block to the others.

The human continued to pour beers for people when he saw a beautiful brunette woman standing across the way wandering aimlessly through the crowd, it was the same woman who had participated in his and Rebekah's threesome and the proceed to steal their jewellery. "No way." He whispered before dropping everything he was doing and following the mysterious woman to the back alley behind the Grill. "Nadia?" He called ass he turned slowly.

"You remember me." She announced in her delicate Italian accent.

Matt smirked as he took a couple of slow steps towards and replied. "Yeah, I remember you." He nodded his head before adding. "You got Rebekah and me drunk and robbed us." He reminded her as she answered back that it was fun until that moment. "How did you know how to find me?" He questioned.

"Let's skip the 'how' and get to the 'why'." She answered before holding out her hand to reveal the Gilbert ring sitting in the middle of her palm. "This wasn't mind to take." She announced as he questioned that she had come all this way to give him back his ring. "Hey, if you don't want it..." She went to close her palm.

The human quickly reached out and snatched it from his palm. "No, I want it." He placed it back on his finger inspecting it for a long couple of seconds before he suddenly felt a pair of hairs either side of his head, he went to move but he almost frozen to the ground.

Nadia watched as her shaggy haired friend began his spell. "_Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza_." The humans eyes went a solid black before blinked to reveal his warm blue eyes once more and then collapsed to the cold hard floor.

* * *

><p>Walking back towards their dorm rooms the blonde was listening to the voicemail on the deceased girls phone before announcing. "Delete." She clicked the bottom before they arrived at their doors surprised to see that Grace's door was slight ajar, cautiously the smaller girl wandered over and pushed the door open as her two friends followed her.<p>

"Someone's been in here." Grace announced as she walked quickly into the room checking all of her stuff, nothing of hers was missing but the humans tablet was gone. "She left her tablet on that table..." She pointed over to the desk as Elena walked over and searched it but it was long gone by now.

Elena growled. "Along with her so-called suicide note." She added slamming her fist against the desktop lightly before turning back to the blonde and asking. "Can I see the phone for a second?" She handed it over to her as she began to look through it.

"It just doesn't make sense." Grace mused running her fingers through her hair. "First, the roommate I'm not supposed to have might know something about vampires, and then happens to be killed by a vampire, and now the school's covering it up? This is just like Mystic Falls only we're not in the inner circle and being protected." She growled shaking her head.

"Whatever's going on, it's not just about our roommate." Elena began in an almost lost voice as both the girls looked over to her. "It's about me." She turned the screen around to reveal a picture of Megan sitting and smiling at the camera with a handsome older man sitting beside her. "That's Megan – with my dad." Her adopted dad but this left the girls wondering even more who this girl was, they had a lot of questions that needed answering but it was going to be harder now, she was dead and buried.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the pitch black road, Fayth clambered weakly out of the completely totalled car to see Jeremy's body lying on the ground several yards away from the wreck but looking pretty beat up. "Hey..." He rasped out holding his hand out to her. "Please..." He begged but she knew she had to just be looking out for herself now.<p>

Stumbling away she began to wander aimlessly through the forest leaving the young Gilbert to die in the middle of the road, Bonnie's body was huddled over him tears prickling her eyes. "Jeremy, hold on. Hey, I know you can hear me. Jeremy." She begged pounding her hands uselessly against his chest.

She heard the sound of breaks squeaking looking over her shoulder she saw the light blue Camaro pull up and out climbed Damon with a very concerned look on his face. Zipping over to him he bit into his wrist and then held it to the hunter's mouth feeding him his blood so that he could heal. "Open your eyes, Jer." He implored desperately. "You do not get to die on me, you hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk!" He rasped out. "Wake up, or I'll kill you myself!" He panicked.

After a long pause the Gilbert finally opened his eyes looking around confused for a couple of seconds before he locked eyes with the Salvatore above him, he saw the concern and fear deep in his icy blue orbs. "Fayth – is gone." He whispered out weakly.

Sighing the Salvatore pulled the boy into his chest holding him close for a couple of seconds before answering simply. "I don't care."

* * *

><p>The two girls sharing a dorm room had retired to their room for the evening, Elena was tucked up in bed staring up at the ceiling blankly whilst the blonde was listening to a voicemail from her boyfriend who seemed a million miles away. "<em>Hey, Caroline. I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This wolf pack I'm helping... They need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figured this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care... But this is important.<em>"

Her shoulders began to shake as she began to sob silently into her pillow, she heard a small voice ask. "You okay?" She looked over her shoulder to see Elena facing her in bed with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Caroline." She told her sincerely as the girl nodded her head, both of them were laying there for a moment before Elena sighed. "We're missing something."

With that both the girls grabbed their pillows and walked one room down and knocked the door, it opened slowly to reveal the smaller brunette stood there in her Pjs and toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned when the two girls bundled into her. "I think we need some trashy tv." She announced as they both laughed slowly.

So with that they all got comfy on Grace's small single bed, squishing together as the girl stuck on some old Saved By The Bell episodes. "This always makes me feel better when I'm feeling sad." She announced pressing play and then laying back to be between them both as they snuggled into her.

"I'm really glad you're both here with me." Caroline's feeble voice announced as they both looked down at her with soft smiles on their lips, the smaller brunette leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead wishing she could stop the girl from shedding small tears.

"Me, too." Elena whispered as they all snuggled together even more, legs intwined, arms thrown over in an attempt to keep them all there on the bed as they all began to drift off with soft laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's Hallucinations<strong>

_Standing in front of the large bay window in the Salvatore boarding house the youngest brother was staring pensively out it when he heard footsteps from behind him. "You're thinking about it. Flip the switch, brother. Put yourself out of this misery. Please." He pleaded with him as Stefan turned slowly._

"_Did you forget how long it took me to come back last time?" Stefan quizzed in a rough voice as he faced his brother fully. "Everything I lost in the process?" He was obviously talking about how he had lost Elena and the respect of his friends and also himself._

_Damon sighed heavily as he replied in a broken voice. "You don't deserve this, Stefan. You're the good brother. You deserve to be happy with the woman you love in any place that you want to be." He mused looking up at him. "Just turn it off. Turn it off." He implored in a whisper._

_Stefan closed his eyes trying to shut his brother out, he knew he was only trying to help but he was trying to remain himself, as he opened his eyes again he saw his beautiful brunette standing there with a soft smile on her lips. "Wait. Stay with me, Stefan." She begged as she reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "I know this is torture, but stay with me. Your humanity is the one thing that makes you who you are. Don't let go. Please, Stefan. For me."_

* * *

><p>Waking up from her uncomfortable slumber the small Gilbert heard her phone vibrating on the side, she manoeuvred herself around the two sleeping girls and climbed from the bed before answering her phone. "Hey, sorry it took so long to call you back. Car trouble." Damon lied, he hated lying to her, but she wasn't ready to know everything yet.<p>

Concerned the girl asked what happened as she took a seat up on one of the windowsills looking out onto the pitch black campus. "Oh, some idiot broke the window." He paused before continuing. "Based on your voicemail, sounds like your day sucked worse than mine. You alright? You wanna come home?" That would be too easy at the moment, she couldn't give up yet.

"I can't." She sighed heavily leaning her head against the cold wall pulling her knees up into her chest. "And especially if Elena's dad's connected to this somehow... I need to be here for her whilst she tries to figure out why." She explained and he replied that it seemed like a good idea. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled to himself as he answered. "I love you, too, Gracie. Goodnight." With that he hung up looking over his shoulder to see the youngest Gilbert giving him a hard look as he told him he didn't tell her about Silas. "Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Fayth's in town, and you got expelled." He replied.

"So you lied."

The vampire rolled his eyes as he told him firmly. "No, I withheld a bit of the truth, so that Grace wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. She's like that, she wants to always be there to help. I'll figure all this out." He announced nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Back in the town square Mayor Hopkins was up on the stage giving a speech to his townspeople whilst his daughter stood on watching, she was unable to be seen by him due to her being trapped on the Other Side, but she could still enjoy his speech. "It is – it is truly great to have an end-of-summer tradition. My daughter has her own end-of-summer tradition of overindulging in the cotton candy." They all laughed including Bonnie who had sparkling pride filled eyes as she watched on. "Now she's off traveling the world and sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures. Family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. It's what the block party celebrates. Family as community..." He noticed the younger Salvatore walking into the stage, of course it wasn't who he thought it was. "Stefan?"<p>

"Do you mind if I say a few words?" Silas questioned as Rudy replied when he was finished he might be able to. "I'll take it from here, Mayor." He replied firmly using his mind control to make the Mayor step down from the microphone, Bonnie saw who it truly was immediately and could feel her heart thudding wildly in her chest. "You're probably wondering how I did that. Well, it's pretty basic mind control. But, until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. But this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood, and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day." Everyone began to get nervous starting to mutter under their breaths.

"And I started to wonder: what are the limits to my power?" He mused shrugging his shoulders carefully. "How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square." The muttering was getting louder now and their thoughts were running to wild it was hard for him to think straight. "Everyone _stop talking_." He demanded in a rough voice and an ushered silence fell over them all, obviously it was working. "Well, that worked. Now let's try this: _no one make a sound, or move a muscle_."

The entire square went deadly silent they could hear a pin drop, Silas smirked as he pulled his pocket knife out and then wandered over to Rudy slicing the knife slowly across his throat. Bonnie watched as an agony filled scream passed her lips as she launched herself through the crowd to her dying father, watching as the life slowly faded from his eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop it, utterly powerless just like she was with Jeremy and this time there was no vampire blood around to save him. She had to watch as her father died before her very eyes.

To the audience ahead of him "Well, now that I have your attention, I need a favour." He began looking at the completely still townspeople. "I need you to find someone. You all know Grace Gilbert. Well, the girl I'm looking for looks exactly like her." He finished as a sly smirked over his lips. Fayth had better watch out, because something bad was coming her way and his name was Silas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey, I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I just wanted to see where this season would be going before I jumped right in and got ahead of myself, so you'll have to forgive me for the lateness in updating, I just want this season to be good so I don't wanna rush things, I hope you'll understand.**

**Anyway this was a nice little starting chapter, Twisted Love season five is finally here! Damon and Grace have had a lovely holiday away totally oblivious to what was happening in their home town, Elena has been without Stefan for three months, Silas has come to town, Fayth turned up out of the blue and is very much human, Jeremy's alive and Bonnie's head, oh and of course Klaus and his family are gone from Mystic Falls, but as you saw from this chapter Grace is writing to him, it's sort of like a diary for her, so look out for more of those scenes.**

**I hope you liked the Italy scenes at the beginning, it was actually nice to do a Drace scene where they actually are happy and enjoying each others company, it's been a long time coming. If I do decided to show what Grace and Damon got up to on their adventures abroad then it will be in another story in a series of one-shots around Europe and other tropical places, so look out for that.**

**A lot of you were quite happy to see a Klace story, so I did write one, it's called "A Twisted Always and Forever" it follows the Originals on their adventures down in New Orleans, it's not gonna be smooth sailing for them, but I think it should be good to follow, so please look out for that, go read and review it, I'd love to hear what you think of it. (But _please_ don't forget about Twisted Love!)**

**There will be a few twists and turns in this coming season, but once again you're gonna have to bear with me because it's not easy writing a story when you're not too sure what's going to happen yourself, I'm sure other writers can vouch for me here, everyone is just gonna have to be patient whilst I sort everything out, thank you in advance.**

**Tell me what you think is in store for this chapter, would you like to see anything in particular? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. I hope you'll like where this story is going. Please review, I love hearing from you and hearing what you think, so thank you.**

**If you want to ask the _real_ Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or her life in Mystic Falls with her Salvatore then head on over to ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (just take out the spaces and ask away!)**

**If you want to follow me on my other blog for story updates, previews and anything else I like to post then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (once again just take out the spaces, I'm sure you know by now, but just incase)**

**If you want to see the outfits (or what Grace's dorm room looks like) then check out my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Finally thank you very much to my lovely beta missss supernatural, thanks for getting this back to me super quick, I appreciate it.**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong>malindakj: I really like your idea, it's really well thought out, but I do have a storyline already planned for Amara and her twin sister (you'll find out her name in later chapters, don't worry) Silas is gonna play a big part it in but I don't want too many doppelgänger's running around otherwise it begins to confuse this. The tag line for this season for Twisted Love is 'It's Time To Fight... Destiny' So that might give you a little incite into what's going to happen in the future.<strong>

**RelleRose100: aww, you're so sweet, with the fan club thing, haha :') I'm am posting the Klace New Orleans story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**snmuenst: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's season five, baby! Woo!**

**rosa: Glad to know that you're excited for the new story, check it out, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Oh and I read your other reviews, I know you want quicker updating and I'm working on that, but the more words thing seems harder for me considering most of my chapters are about 20,000 words long, that's a lot for me, but I'll try I guess.**

** : Thank you.**

**pooky: Glad you enjoyed it, yes, Grace and Damon will be using those tickets for their summer vacation before college begins.**

**Guest: Then please do go check the story out.**

**Vm Salvatore: I'm very glad that you're Drace shipper, they are finally going strong with not a lot of problems (compared to what they've had thrown at them in the past, haha) I understand that you wouldn't like the Klace story, so don't feel obliged to read it, I won't be offended.**

**A. Alice-LaCasse: The strange thing is a lot of people were rooting for Klaus even though I kinda stated where this story was going to end, that's why I wanted to write this new story because I want to be able to please everyone.**

**MatthewGrayGublerNutxx: Hey, Eloise, I'm actually amazed you read the entire thing, that's a lot of chapters, I guess I never really expect new readers, but I am always happy to see and hear from them. So well don't you, definitely got an achievement for that one.**

**Padfoot Heir: Yeah, it was one hell of an ending for sure, Damn right Grace kicked that evil vamp-sluts butt with the help of her sister of course, thank God she was there otherwise she would have been toast. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it lived up to your standards.**

**I3Elijah: That's so cool that you write tvd fanfiction because of this story, that really warms my heart so thank you very much. I'd love to hear from you to hear what they are actually about. I'm always interested hearing from everyone, so please don't hesitate if you wanna get in contact.**

**Mia Salvatore: Yeah, it really was a tear-jerker of an episode, Klaus has sadly come to an end, but we all knew it was going to, because a love like Drace's can never die. I'm glad to hear that you would like the new story, too. Please go check it out if you wanna read it.**

**Nymartian: Yeah, I get where you're coming from, after all that they've been through they can't say it was all for nothing. Klaus and Grace are always going to be special to each other, that's why I wanted this AU to happen, because I don't just wanna forget about it, but I don't wanna forget about Drace, too. I'm greedy, I want both!**

**Guest: Glad that you think so, please go check it out, it would mean the world to me.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: You were right on the nose with Italy, that was their final destination on their trip before they headed home.**

**ddluzelle: Ah, I'm so sorry I keep on making you cry, but I am glad you were crying because you liked it, haha. Here's the sequel you were asking for, hope you enjoy it.**

**Kel1017: Yes, I have written an AU where Grace chooses Klaus and leaves with him for New Orleans, I hope that you enjoy it.**

**PattyFleur87: I'm really glad that you liked it, Patty. Yep, Gracie chose her Damon, the love of her life. Swoon.**

**katherinemikaelson: I know you're sad, but I have written an AU where Grace chooses Klaus instead if you want to see how that turns out.**

**NV1864: Great, glad you agree, please go check out the story!**

**xxxRena: Exactly, this is a Damon/OC story after all, we all knew where this story was going to end up, doesn't mean that we can't dream, but there we go, the love triangle ended and here we are, in Drace land!**

**winxgirl1997: hope you enjoy**

**Nicole: Wow, that's really sweet of you to say, thank you. I hope maybe the amazing Qetsiyah will be able to bring the veil down once more, I do want Bon-Bon to come back to us. Exactly I want Klace to be friends, they mean so much to each other they at least owe them that. I'm with you there, I'm a Mabekah shipper, too. Katherine will be back soon, but we're gonna have to watch Fayth squirm for a little while first, which should be fine. Always and Forever Gramoaus (the love triangle that never seemed to end, and honestly I didn't want it to). I'm right there with you, darling!**

**Chloe: Me, too. I hope you're enjoying season five so far.**

**Guest: I'm very glad that you said that, it's what I wanted to Klace, for there to be some kind of closure for them, especially after everything they had been through. There should be some one-shots coming out to do with the Drace summer vacation, so look out for that.**

**runawaycherry93: I'm right there with you about not being able to see the season end any other way, but I'm glad that you are open to the idea of a new story, thank you.**

**UncreditedWriter: Will do, friend. Thanks for you opinion.**

**Whitttyyy76: I totally agree with you, I wouldn't know which one to choose either, luckily Grace was able to make her final decision. I'm really glad you like the idea of New Orleans story, I hope you continue to read TL as well.**

**Sabine Christensen: No problem, glad you liked it.**

**grapejuice101: I will be doing a New Orleans story following Klace, so look out for that. I was glad that she chose to be with Damon, too. Hope you enjoy this season.**

**Ghostwriter: I know, poor baby, I hated what they did to him in the show, it was totally not fair. I think as soon as Damon heard that Stefan was AWOL for an entire summer he knew something was up and I think that deep down Elena knew something was wrong, too, but she was unable to do anything about it sadly. I can't wait to Katherine to see her sister weak and vulnerable, that should be fun. Hope you enjoy the season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	90. True Lies

Twisted Love

Season Five

True Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

><p>Shooting up in her uncomfortable bed she pressed her hand against her chest for a couple of moments, yet another nightmare about Megan and her knowing about the girls vampire ways, she had been plagued by them every night since the human's death and it was getting harder and harder for her to get any peace.<p>

Throwing her covers off of herself she rubbed her sore eyes as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, she forced herself to get up. Tying her hair up in a high pony tail she tugged on a pair of shorts, her running trainers and a loose fitting tank top before heading out of the door. That's what she really needed to clear her head, a nice run. Going around the campus she took in everything, the place was certainly beautiful but they were hiding something she could sense it.

Jogging back to her dorm she saw the memorial for Megan, stopping by it she placed her hands on her hips taking a couple of deep breaths in and looking at the girl's round face with a perplexed look on her face. "Who the hell are you?" She asked in a low tone shaking her head trying to get her head around anything. "What else are they hiding?"

Deciding that she was getting nothing from just standing around and staring at a picture, she twisted around surprised to see a man standing opposite her, he couldn't have been close enough to hear what she was saying but he was watching her with a confused look on his face, she tilted her head to the side. "Good morning." He told her, walking across the grass patch between them. "Come to pay your respects?"

"Actually she was my new roommate." The brunette replied with a tough voice as she eyed the man up and down sceptically, she decided that he looked too old to be a student here and from the amount of paper he was carrying with him he must have been a lecturer. "I just want to know what happened to her."

The dashing blond creased his eye brows at her as he told her. "You do know they ruled it out as suicide, right? There was a note and everything." She nodded her head slowly. "Listen, death can be a hard thing to deal with and when it happens so suddenly and so dramatically to someone that lived with you then sometimes you just need to talk about things..." He reached into his breast pocket. "And if you ever decide that person is me... well, just come and find my office."

"Thanks." Grace muttered looking down at his card, she had seen so much death in her hometown it wasn't particularly a big deal for her anymore, but it didn't mean that she didn't mourn people anymore. "I really appreciate that, Dr. Maxfield." She nodded looking up at the handsome older man as he nodded before turning and sauntering away from her.

When she finally made her way back to her room, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her she saw her phone flashing on the bedside table, wandering over she picked it up and saw that her loving boyfriend was trying to call her, accepting the call she held her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Morning, sweetheart." His voice wasn't deep with sleep which was surprising for her, to be honest it was wide awake, but still she smiled going to sit at her desk opening her laptop. "I trust everything is running well back there in Mystic Falls?" She assumed typing in her password to her emails and checking through them surprised to see she had received one back from Niklaus.

The raven-black haired vampire pulled her out of her trance. "Everything is running smooth here, no problems at all." He of course was lying, he didn't want to but she couldn't know about Silas or any of his mind games yet, he would tell her eventually but right now he needed her to focus on other things. "Jer is getting ready for another glorious day of high school and I am cracking open a bottle of bourbon thinking about how much I miss you..."

A soft smile pulled across her lips. "I miss you, too." It slowly faded away when she felt a hole in her chest from where she missed him so much. "I wish I could be there with you..." She muttered leaning back in her chair. "But right now I need to be here, you understand that, right?" He told her that he did. "Good." She nodded her head slowly as she clicked the email open.

"Yeah, good." Damon's voice wasn't really matching his words, it was a little down but suddenly he said. "Anyway! I need to be getting back to this bottle of bourbon, so I'll catch you later, little girl." He teased her as she giggled. "I love you."

A genuine smile tugged over her lips as she replied. "I love you, too. Bye." With that she ended the call and placed her phone on the table beside her before her eyes went up to the email from Klaus, her stomach was clenching tight from the guilt of talking to him, but really she didn't see anything wrong with keep in touch with him, in her mind it wasn't wrong, but she knew how this would look to Damon if he were ever to find out.

Her eyes hovered over the email for a moment before closing it and shaking her head, if she was going to read it then it wouldn't be when her mind was racing with Damon, shutting her emails she slammed her laptop shut before grabbing a white fluffy towel and walking into the shower room just off of her room.

* * *

><p>The pain was still so fresh in her chest as she thought back to the night at the town block party when her father was violently murdered by the evil Silas in front of the entire town and they were unable to do anything about it, or tell anyone because he had used his special mind control on them so they couldn't, all they wanted to do was find Fayth.<p>

The witch was desperate to speak with someone, to be able to share her pain somehow, but the only person she had to talk to was Jeremy, which she didn't mind he was her best friend, but sometimes she wished she had her girlfriends to speak with and that they could see her, she wasn't ready to be dead, not yet.

"It was supposed to be a nice family event." The ghost mused as they both sat facing each other on the couch in front of the roaring fire place of the Salvatore boarding house. "I just stopped by to see my dad. Then Silas showed up..." Her voice broke as she informed him of that, making the hunter frown. "Said he was testing how powerful his mind-control had become." She thought back to that night wincing in pain. "The entire town did exactly what he did. He didn't want any witnesses, so he told them to forget what he did. They watched my dad die... They couldn't do anything, or tell anyone."

Jeremy reached over slowly to comfort her, and she watched his hand move with a worn look on her face. "What are you gonna do? You gonna hug me?" She asked clearly fed-up of the state that she was in and he informed her that he would but she was swift to tell him. "Well, you can't." Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she told him in a cracking voice. "You can't touch me, and I can't touch you because I'm dead." She stated very matter-of-factly. "Just like my dad, expect he's not supernatural, so I don't get to see him on the Other Side. He's just dead."

The ghost took a moment, taking in small soft breaths trying to regain her composer as she closed her eyes trying to block out the immense pain of loosing yet another member of her family, but it was still there echoing through her body to remind her every moment that he wasn't alive anymore and neither was she.

Opening her eyes once more she met the patient eyes of the hunter as she informed him. "Silas is using his mind-control to find Fayth. He told everyone in the town square to keep an eye out for anyone that looks like Grace." Jeremy creased his eye brows. "Whatever he wants with Fayth, we can't let him have it." There was a deep level of determination in the witches voice as the teen nodded slowly, he would do that for her.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the small town Fayth had made her way to a small suburban neighbourhood, she had been travelling since the car wreck with the young Gilbert, in a small way she felt back about what she had done, leaving him stranded there dying at the side of the road, but she decided that she had no other choice.<p>

The Petrova had to be focused on persevering herself now more than ever, because she was vulnerable and on her own in all of this and had an immortal freak trying to track her down by any means necessary. Fayth had to admit that she was scared, but she had no time to think about any of that, she just had to get to safety.

Stepping out of the seemingly endless forest she had been hiding out in she pushed herself towards a long road surrounded by houses, she was relieved when she saw a car driving lazily down the road, waving her hands above her head she signalled the car over to the shoulder of the road and out stepped a middle-aged woman, she looked like a mother because of the concerned look she had on her face. "You okay, hon? You're gonna get yourself sick out here." She fussed maternally.

The human let out a soft breath as she held her side clearly in some kind of stabbing pain, probably from where she had been in the car crash with Jeremy Gilbert. "Thank you so much for stopping." She thanked her genuinely as she limped towards the woman who now had a funny expression on her face, the Petrova stopped when she informed her that she looked a lot like Grace. "Actually, I'm much prettier and not nearly half as whiny." She answered bracing herself.

"Fayth Pierce, right?" A cynical look pulled across the older woman's face as she slowly reached into the bag on her arm. "I'm supposed to be keeping my eye out for you." Without another thought she whipped out a spray can of mace and sprayed her eyes expertly, yelling in pain and covering her face quickly Fayth doubled over trying to rub the pain away from her eyes, but it seemed to only be making it worse.

Looking through blurry incredibly sore eyes she looked up to see that the woman was now getting out her phone and texting leisurely on it. Thinking on her feet, Fayth launched herself at the woman, she didn't have any supernatural powers anymore so it took all her human strength to knock the woman flat on her back, in a quick moment she gripped the phone tight in her hand and slammed it on the floor next to her face therefore making it useless. Then to take out the problem with the woman she smacked her in the face as hard as she could and then knocking her clean out.

"Agh!" She growled nursing her throbbing hand trying to ignore the pain of her eyes and now her wrist, too. "Dam it." She growled through gritted teeth before she stood back up looking down at the humans unconscious body, feeling almost proud of herself.

She jolted when a voice came from behind her. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She twisted around to see Matt Donovan standing there holding a hunting rifle in his hands, he had obviously been hunting her since she had ran from Jeremy and now he had finally found her. "Not as much as this will..." He threatened darkly aiming the gun towards her as Fayth stood there completely still, she had finally been caught and there was no where else to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stefan's Hallucination<strong>_

_On the shore of the quarry the younger Salvatore was laying there on a soft plaid blanket completely content in that moment as his girlfriend lay there on his chest with a loving smile on her face. "We could be doing anything right now, Stefan." She mused as she leaned up gazing down into his eyes romantically. "Be anywhere. Why here? Why this?" She questioned looking out over the beautiful quarry for a moment and then back at him._

_"These are the good moments..." He answered as she titled her head to the side. "The simple ones, the ones that matter. These are the moments that keep me from falling apart." His voice was so sure as she nodded her head before leaning down and pressing a deep kiss to his lips, they enjoyed it for a moment before she pulled away._

_Elena sighed. "This can't last forever. You're just distracting yourself." She reminded him before he saw a fearful look pull across her face, gripping her throat she began to choke, he sat up watching her before grabbing her shoulders she spat out water from her lungs painfully and then it knew what was really happening, he was the one choking but it was being passed along to Elena to make it more painful for him._

* * *

><p>Back at Whitmore college the students were all up and still placing flowers and messages outside of Grace's dorm instead of at the memorial outside, crowds of students stood there blocking the entire narrow hallway, holding each other, consoling each other, offering her their condolences as if she was a relative of Megan's, but she just brushed passed them straight to her friend's room next door.<p>

"Oh, my God." She hissed out angrily covering her face as Caroline watched her with an almost amused look on her pretty face. The brunette was resisting the urge to scream in frustration, slamming the door shut she blocked out the crowds of students that stood there. "My nightmares have become reality." She mused shaking her head crossing the room. "As if it isn't enough that I can't sleep at night, now I have to deal with these students asking if I'm okay!" She paused for a moment before collapsing face first on her twin's empty bed.

The blonde rolled her eyes from where she was standing beside a box of Megan's things she had taken from Grace's dorm. "Ugh, I know right. College kids are so dramatic." She announced frowning as she looked through the box. "She was on campus for, like, one day. She couldn't have had that many friends. I mean, who else did you see her talking to expect for us?" She quizzed in a rough voice as the brunette laughed into the pillow.

The door opened and in waltz Elena with a look on her face. "Guys, seriously?" She shut the door. "She's dead, you can at least stop belly-aching about her now." She told them as she went and sat on her bed next to her twin who moved up onto her elbows. Caroline sighed heavily as she told them she was in a mood. "You talked to Tyler?" She pried in a concerned tone.

A dark look crossed her eyes as she answered. "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from ever having sex with him again." She smirked cynically as the two twins opposite her laughed gently, pushed up off the bed Grace wandered over and began to rummage through the box, too.

"How's the snooping going?" She asked casually trying to get the blonde's mind off of her wayward boyfriend. "Any explanation to why our vervain-laced, vampire-slaughtered friend had a picture of Elena's dad on her phone?" She quizzed looking over her shoulder to her sister who sat there with an interested look on her pretty face. Caroline told her that she hadn't found anything. "Well, that's great. Looks like we've hit a dead end, Sherlock." She muttered picking up a book.

Elena was quick to step in telling them. "Not exactly." She grabbed a folder that she had walked in the room with. "I went by the hospital this morning – Megan's death certificate." She announced as both of them looked back at her like she was crazy, it wasn't really an Elena move to act like that, but there she was so proud of herself. "It says she died of suicide. No mention of the gaping vampire-bites on her neck. So, whoever signed off on the cause of death was part of the cover-up – just like the Founder's Council back home." She handed them only the slip of paper.

"I'm impressed, Elena." Grace muttered as her eyes scanned over the page, her stomach dropped when she saw a certain name written on the page. "Oh my God." She whispered her eyes wide as she stared at the page, the blonde moved around the bed asking what was wrong. "That... That guy... Dr. Wesley Maxfield, I spoke with him this morning." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the man's card, looking at it.

"Why were you speaking to him?" Caroline quizzed as she took the card from her inspecting it for a couple of moments before looking back up at her brunette friend.

Grace answered. "I went for a morning run and when I stopped by Megan's memorial he was watching me..." She informed them as both of the girls creased their eye brows. "Not in a creepy way, he was standing behind me whilst I was there... Anyway, he told me that if I ever needed to talk to him that I should just stop by his office." She told them before taking the card back. "But he teaches here, so why don't we stop by one of his lectures." She announced to them.

"Because we all know squat about..." She snatched the card back looking at it. "About Applied Microbiology." Caroline retorted firmly giving her a look. "I mean, c'mon! We are supposed to be taking Intro. to Communication." She reminded them giving her best puppy dog look. "What happened to getting drunk and making bad decisions about boys? What happened to our fun freshman year at college? I am supposed to be a drama major!"

Grace smirked as she muttered under her breath. "I think our life has enough drama in it already." The blonde threw her a hard look. "Look, the way I'm looking at it is we're not going to be majoring in anything if we're exposed as vampires, okay?!" She gave her a hard look as the brunette beside her sighed heavily sitting down on the bed once more, all of them seemed to pause for a moment.

"We're still gonna have our fun year, Care, but we have to protect ourselves, too." The brunette gave her a sweet smile. "The way that Damon kept our secret in Mystic Falls was because he infiltrated the Founder's Council. So, if you really want to be a drama major then I suggest you get your best game face on, because we're gonna need it." She smirked at her knowingly.

* * *

><p>In Mystic Falls standing at the rocky edge of the beautiful quarry Damon was placed at the very margin looking down over the sparkling crystal blue water, Sheriff Forbes was standing a couple of feet back with her arms crossed over her chest as she lectured him about how irresponsible it was for her to dredge the entire quarry to search for someone whom may or may not be down there, but the older Salvatore was so determined to find his brother, the guilt was eating away at him and this was the only place he could think to start.<p>

Liz sighed. "Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but I can't dredge the entire quarry. It's enormous." She attempted to reason with him but she could see that he wasn't really listening.

"I'm aware of that." The icy-blue eyed vampire answered nodding his head with a hard tone to his voice. "I mean, clearly that's why we wanted to dump Silas' body, here – because it's big and dark and no one would find him." He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Now, say I'm Silas, and I wanna take over my doppelgänger's life. Why wouldn't I dump him in a place that's big and deep, where no one would find him?" He mused logically as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

The Sheriff shook her head. "Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kind of resources to finding one person who may or may not be down there." She understood that it was his little brother, but she couldn't give it the go ahead on just a maybe.

"But it's a place to start." He retorted turning to face her fully. "And if Stefan's down there, that means he's been drowning over and over again all summer, while I've been playing happy holidays with Grace."" She could see the guilt burning deep in his eyes as he stood there his shoulders almost hunched. "Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency." Liz took a moment to think over the situation before sighing heavily, telling him that she would get some deputies on it. "Thank you, Liz." He nodded at her his voice so sincere, the woman turned around and wandered back to her cruiser.

His phone began to buzz loudly in the pocket of his jeans, reaching in and grabbing it out he glanced at the caller ID before hitting answer and pressing his phone to his ear. "Please tell me you found her." It was the youngest Gilbert who had been out searching for Fayth after she had escaped them in a quick moment. The hunter answered that he hadn't but in fact Matt Donovan had which surprised the Salvatore. "Huh. How shockingly... useful."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the deep forest the young Donovan boy was tying together the Petrova's wrists so that she wouldn't be able to pull anything that might put their lives in danger again. Gazing up into his eyes as she sat facing outwards in the truck she looked up into the humans brilliant pure blue orbs. "Those blue eyes..." She mused shaking her head softly. "They made me soft. I think you're one of the only people who make me like that, Matt." She informed him as he smirked. "I should've ripped your head off when I had the chance."<p>

Jeremy continued to talk with the older Salvatore on his phone as he watched the two humans across from him. "She was mid cat-fight with some lady who maced her. We think Silas might have mind-controlled himself some new friends." Of course the only reason he knew that was because he had his helper witch on the other side who seemed to know everything because it was easier for her to get everywhere.

The raven-black haired vampire creased his dark eye brows as he wondered outwardly how the two of them had figured all of that out even before he had. "How exactly did the Gilbert-Donovan brain trust put all that together?" He quizzed, but before Jeremy got even a chance to lie he interrupted him telling him. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Just hide her. If Silas wants her bad enough to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her more." He told them before the concerned side of him sunk in. "Stay out of sight – you're the last person Silas saw her with."

The youngest Gilbert rolled his dark brown orbs as he hung up shoving his phone back in his pocket before twisting around as he heard the Petrova belly-ache. "Are these ropes really necessary?" She winced as the ropes chaffed against her soft skin, she looked worse for wear and her voice was raspy and hoarse, it couldn't be easy for her to adjust to this new life that she was being forced to live.

"Bullet would've been more effective, but we're trying to be nice." That hunter's tone was like acid as she rolled her eyes looking past the Donovan boy at him. "You crashed my car and left me to die." He reminded her narrowing his rich brown orbs as he took a couple of threatening steps towards her.

Fayth scoffed as she shook her head. "You were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back." She hissed back at him wincing again as Matt added another knot to the ropes that he was using to bind. "I was just protecting myself." She told him in a defensive voice.

"How many people have you killed using that excuse?" The blond in front of her quizzed looking down at her as she rolled her eyes gently. "Just be glad we got you some clothes." He answered as she glanced up to see the deep look of concentration on his face as he continued to bind her wrists together, they now knew how sneaky she could really be to save her and had to take precautions.

The Petrova girl hissed back angrily. "Don't play the hero." He just ignored her. "You two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him." She hissed out shivering as she thought about what Silas could possibly want with her. "I've done this a thousand time. I get it. I'm leverage; I'm that thing everybody wants." She paused as a look of horror crossed her face. "I'm the freaking moonstone!"

* * *

><p>Back over at Whitmore college the three girls wandered into Dr. Maxfield's lecture hall looking around at all the students sitting around lazily talking to each other before the class was about to start. The blonde gave the twins a look before beginning to lead them up the stairs when she noticed a familiar face seated in the middle row with an interested look on his face, it was the very handsome Jesse, looking ready to learn.<p>

"Hey, blow-off girl." He used a very teasingly affectionate nick-name for her as the blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you freshman?" She tilted her head to the side as he examined the three girls in front of them. "How are you in this class?" He quizzed as a playful smirk pulled across his lips.

The vampire in front of him scrunched her nose as she answered. "What?" She fake laughed shrugging her shoulders. "I love..." She glanced over her shoulder at the chalk board across the room to read what was written on there. "Applied Microbiology..." This made Jesse smile gently. "It's, like, my favourite biology." She pinched her fingers close together as she added. "You know, little things are just so... cute."

The student in front of her chuckled gently before asking casually. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" He was tapping his pen against his notebook rhythmically. "Or are you just gonna get really close and then turn around and leave again?" He teased as the three vampires tensed for a moment before Grace stepped forward resting her hands on her friend's shoulders as she told him that they would be there. "Sweet. We'll hang." He promised nodding his head.

Caroline smiled quickly before turning on her heels and stalking up the rest of the stairs giving her smaller friend daggers. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders softly with a sparkle in her chocolate-brown orbs. "You said you wanted to make bad decisions about boys. I've made enough bad decisions about boys to last a lifetime, so instead I'm doing it for you." They all sat down next to one another at the top tier of chairs. "He's cute, he's interested, and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's here."

Just as the blonde vampire was about to respond to her a very handsome older man with slick back blond locks and a wool cardigan and a briefcase slung over his shoulder sauntered in. "Morning, everyone." He looked out at the students sitting around the room. "I'm Dr. Maxfield. First name is Wes, but call me 'Dr. Maxfield." He told them all snobbishly nodding his head. "One day, when you're out of med school, you'll understand." He paused for a moment beginning to place his things on the desk.

"So." The lecturer began. "You're all going to this bonfire tonight, right?" He assumed that all the kids would want to go and have fun, but they needed to know what it was really about. "Well, here's a quick history lesson for you. Whitmore was founded as a hospital during the Civil War. Deadliest war in American history – over 600,000 casualties. Disease was so prevalent that once a week, they had to gather all the dead, rotting bodies, put them in a pile, and light the whole thing on fire." The three girls in the back scrunched their faces at the thought. "So tonight, when you're getting drunk and partying, stop for a second, close your eyes, and imagine the rancid smell of a hundred rotting corpses."

Caroline sneered as she whispered. "Creep-y."

"Which brings us to microbiology." Dr. Maxfield continued as he walked around his desk perching on the edge of it.

"But hott-ie." Elena muttered as the three of them giggled as quietly as they could, but it still caught the attention of the lecturer up at the front of the hall who glanced up at them.

"... Because that rancid smell comes from a very specific bacteria." He couldn't even hear himself think with the three girls talking in the back row. "Isn't that right, chatty girls in the back?" He called them out as the three girls went pale looking at him, the entire room turned to be looking at them. "And what is that bacteria?" He asked.

Elena and Caroline both sat there in complete silence trying desperately not to make eye contact with the intimidating man perched at the front of the room. "Uh, that's the... erm... um..." She searched aimlessly through the papers on her lap as she came to the conclusion. "I don't know." She muttered.

"Maybe because you're freshmen, who shouldn't be in this class." Wesley answered firmly looking at the three of them. "How do I know? I'm observant – a skill you'll learn in Bio 101, down the hall." He jerked his thumb behind him towards the door as the vampires in the top tire shifted uncomfortably in their seats trying to hide their deep embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Soon the girls all evacuated from the building, Elena muttered that she was going to get herself a coffee before splitting from the group and Caroline informed her dark haired friend that she was going to relax in her dorm room which left the smallest vampire on her own wandering aimlessly through the quad.<p>

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she decided it was time to call her boyfriend, when he answered she whined to him about what had happened and like a good other half he politely listened. "It was mortifying." She hissed out covering her eyes for a moment trying to forget all about it. "We just sat there in silence."

"You want me to beat him up?" She wasn't sure if he was joking or being deadly serious but either way she just laughed and answered that she wanted to find out what he knew first. He paused before questioning. "Did you compel him?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "No, because chances are, if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain." She stated logically as he questioned if she used violence against him. "No, Damon. In a class full of 30 or more students I did not violently threated a guy who was lecturing them..." Sweetly he asked if she used torture. "Damon!"

"You do remember who you are, right? You eat people." He questioned in a rough voice. "And you remember that you're dating a reformed serial killer, right?" She giggled as she asked him what would a hero do. "Pfft, that, I have no idea." He answered truthfully as she spotted someone in the crowd as her jaw dropped open. "You still there?"

She gulped as she informed him. "Stefan's here." His stomach dropped when he heard those words come from her mouth. "Damon, I've got to go." He tried to argue but she hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket with a look of shock on her face as she darted across the quad to be standing there in front of him. "Stefan..."

He inspected her for a moment, obviously the person standing in front of her really wasn't who she was thinking it was, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Grace, it's good to see you again. I heard you had quite a time away with my older brother." He mused as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, we've just all been wondering where you've been, Stef." She answered looking up at him, watching a funny look cross his face. "I mean, Elena was going out of her mind with worry and you didn't bother calling her once?" She hissed placing her hands on her hips clearly angry with him.

Silas was growing tired of her games as he began to search through her mind but was blocked, he creased his eye brows as he tried again but something was not allowing him to get through her to her mind so he could scan it quickly. "What are you?" He asked in a rough voice as she creased her eye brows asking him what he was talking about. "Why can't I get into your mind?" He pressed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed shaking her head as he grabbed her wrist trying to strengthen his abilities but was only blocked once more. "Let go of me!" She demanded breaking free of his hold. "You stay the hell away from Elena and I. Got it?" She growled before turning around and stalking through the crowd with a mean glare on her face leaving Silas standing there in complete silence, gob smacked.

* * *

><p>Silas was quick to move through the campus in order to find the Gilbert girl before her twin sister could get to her and tell her about the weird run in she had with Stefan. Spotting her sitting down at on a bench and writing casually in a leather bound diary he smirked drifting through the crowd towards her.<p>

She was so engrossed in her writing she hardly noticed him approaching her, with a simple clearing of his throat she glanced up, the complete peaceful look on her face faded away and changed to shock, throwing her journal carelessly to the side she jumped up reaching out to touch his face making sure he was real, Silas only smiled back at her.

Suddenly she slapped him, as hard as she could making his head whip to the side before he returned to be looking down at her. "I guess I deserved that one..." He nodded his head softly as she gave him a look. "I know you're upset that I didn't call, so I figured I should come apologise in person."

"You think an apology is going to make up for leaving me in the dark for the entire summer?" Elena quizzed in a rough voice as she shook her head. "How dare you just waltz back in here and believe you can make everything better with a simple 'I'm sorry'. I thought something terrible had happened to you. I thought you were dead, or that you had gone back to being a ripper!" She paused for a moment. "I know you needed time after losing Lexi again, I know, I get it-"

Silas tilted his head as he looked at her. "Do you really get it?" She looked up at him with an offended look on her face. "I mean, when I lost Lexi I lost her for good, but when you lost Jeremy he came back to you. I don't really think that's the same thing, Elena."

"I don't get pain, is that what you're saying, Stefan? I don't understand it like you do?" She hissed looking up at him. "If I don't get it and I don't understand then what the hell are you doing back here?" She barked crossing her arms over her chest as Silas smirked, he certainly knew how to push people buttons.

Silas smirked. "Well, Damon has had his hands full with the the entire Jeremy situation, but I don't think he can handle it on his owns, without some help..." He informed her as her eye brows knitted together and she asked what he was talking about. "Oh, it's not a big deal. Jeremy got expelled."

"Expelled?" She hissed her eye widening.

The immortal nodded. "Yeah, and then he and Damon got in this fight, and Jeremy bolted-" Her heart was thudding loud in her chest as she asked how she didn't know about all this and where Jeremy was. "I don't know, maybe Grace was keeping it from you because she didn't want you to worry." The brunette tugged her fingers through her hair. "That's why I'm here. I was hoping maybe you'd know."

* * *

><p>At a gas station away from the town Matt pulled his truck towards one of the pumps and in the back seat the sleeping human awoke with a nauseous look on her face. "Ugh. Thank God, we're stopping." Her voice broke from the hoarse sickliness of her throat. "If I can only get out of the car-"<p>

Matt glared at her through the rearview mirror as he answered. "Well, you can't, because as soon as we get gas, we're getting back on the road."

"Ugh, but I'm dying back here." Fayth pouted as she blinked a couple of times, the hunter turned suddenly in his chair and told her firmly that she wasn't allowed to get out of the car because she wanted to get something to sooth her headache, which only made the Petrova even more frustrated as she barked back. "Then maybe I can get out of the car because I need to pee? Like, in a bathroom. Like a lady."

This left them no choice, growling the youngest Gilbert pulled himself from the car and stalked around the truck to open her door beginning to untie her wrists until she was free, glancing over his shoulder he eyed the women's bathroom door uneasy. "Hurry." His voice was filled with mixed emotions.

Fayth cleared her throat slightly as she informed them. "My throat is really scratchy, and my head hurts, like, right here." She pointed her to temple with the tip of her dirty nail. "When I cough, it's green." She stuck her tongue out to reveal the green mucus residing on there making both the boys faces scrunch in disgust. "So, get me some stuff for that."

The hunter shook his head. "Silas knows I'm with you. Sorry, I can't risk being seen." He crossed his arms over his chest in a very final voice.

"Please!" She looked over at the crystal blue eyed human who rolled his eyes telling her that he would and with that she was sauntering across towards the bathroom opening the door and walking inside.

Matt headed inside whilst his hunter friend tended to fill up the tank, searching through all the medicinal products he read the backs to see if it listed the symptoms before picking up a simple cold medicine and walking up to the counter to meet with a curly dark haired male, he smiled calmingly at him. "Just this." He informed him dropping it on the counter as the man nodded his head.

Just outside Fayth walked from the restroom looking around first to see that Jeremy was pumping the gas with his back turned to her, her mouth popped open slightly, this could be her shot to get away from all this. But just inside the store clerk spotted the knotted brunette standing in the doorway to the bathroom and muttered. "Is that Grace Gilbert?" He paused remembering. "Or Fayth Pierce?"

The clerk jumped for the phone picking it up and dialling a number quickly, the blond watched as the new human began to run, but her legs were still hurting so it wasn't as fast as she wanted. Grabbing the phone from the mans hand Matt was quick to throw it to the floor rendering it useless. "Jeremy – Fayth!" He yelled gaining the hunter attention.

It surprised the human when the clerk pulled out a powerful shotgun, but Matt was fearless and grabbed the barrel wrestling it from his hands until it was fully in his hands, using the butt of the gun he smacked it in the clerks face effectively knocking him out. Outside Jeremy took off after the human easily catching up with her capturing her in his arms and saying. "Stop. Running."

* * *

><p>In her lonely dorm room the brunette was standing there in a pair of lacy black panties and matching lacy bra as she searched her wardrobe for something to wear for the bonfire, pulling out a simple grey t-shirt which was cut a little short to expose her stomach and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans she placed them on her bed whilst she put on her make up. Grabbing her phone off the side she called Elena again. "Lena, can you please call me when you get this? I've looked everywhere for you, but I can't find you. I'm worried." She hit end and threw her phone on the bed.<p>

Hearing the door click open she turned around half-expecting it to be her blonde friend looking to borrow an item of clothing but instead saw her boyfriend standing there, she jumped up and ran over throwing her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back holding her close to him inhaling her perfume for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "Are you okay? Did you see him? Did he do anything to you?" He inspected her carefully.

"What are you talking about?" She creased her eye brows before figuring it out. "Are you talking about Stefan? Yeah, I've seen him." She hissed pulling away and wandering back across the room towards the mirror running her fingers through her hair. "He was acting really strange, Damon." She watched him shift uncomfortably through the mirror. "Suddenly he just turns up here and starts demanding what I am..."

The raven-black haired vampire creased his eye brows. "What?" She explained again how weird 'Stefan' had been acting around her. "Okay, Grace, that wasn't Stefan... It was Silas." Her jaw dropped open as she turned to him with shock deep in her chocolate-brown orbs. "He's here and pretending to be Stefan, but by the looks of it he didn't get to you..." He looked at her face.

"No. No." She was shaking her head over and over. "I thought that Stefan dropped his body in the quarry." The brunette blinked a couple of times as he replied he thought that his little brother had, too. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Silas was standing there right in front of me and he couldn't do anything." Fear set in deep within her. "Oh, my God." She muttered again. "Elena was right. All summer, she's had this pit in her stomach about Stefan. She just said she had this weird feeling that something was wrong with him."

Quickly she zipped over to her clothes pulling them on faster than he expected her to. "We have to go get Care and then we have to find her before something happens, alright?" She gave him a sure look.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy's still not answering." Silas announced as the two of them walked aimlessly through the campus. "I'm gonna hold onto your phone in case he calls back." He informed her as she nodded in understanding, he slotted her phone back in his pocket she asked why he was so concerned. "Damon made a mess, and I wanna clean it up." He answered her surely, obviously he was lying but he was good at it.<p>

Elena stopped for a moment a look of hurt crossed her face. "Do you really think that Grace knew the whole time and just didn't tell me?" She quizzed looking up to see the indecisive look on his face.

Silas gazed down at her as he answered. "I don't know, Elena." She sighed heavily as he continued. "You know how Grace is with Damon, she'd do anything to protect him and his stupid ideas..." He creased his eye brows when he saw the upset frown cross over her lips. "What's wrong?"

Clearing her throat softly she answered. "I just thought we were past that place where we had to lie to each other... You know, after everything that we went through last year I figured we would be strong again, but..." She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying this kind of stuff-"

"It's okay." Silas assured her in a careful voice as he scanned through her memories invasively with a knowing smile on her lips. "I know exactly what you're thinking." Just then his phone vibrated in the immortal's pocket, pulling it out he saw he had a message from an unknown person, opening it it read. 'Fayth Pierce. Route 9' "Sorry, I don't mean to cut this short, but someone says they just saw Jeremy on Route 9." He announced in a confused tone. "Do you know where he might be going?"

Elena thought for a moment. "Route 9..." She mused before remembering somewhere familiar down that route. "I mean, there was this old campsite that we used to go to when we were kids." She announced as the man nodded his head softly, but she creased her eye brows. "Wait, who texted you?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on campus the sun was beginning to go down and Damon had decided it was time to explain to his girlfriend everything that had happened back in Mystic Falls with Jeremy going away with Fayth and the rest about Stefan missing and Silas being in his body. "So that wasn't Stefan who I spoke to earlier, it was Silas." She mused creasing her eye brows.<p>

"Yes."

Blinking a couple of times she continued. "And Stefan's been missing this whole time and you knew for the past couple of days." He answered yes. "Right. And Fayth has been on the move with Jeremy ever since Silas came after her for some unknown reason." Another muttered yes from the Salvatore, before he asked if she was mad. "No, no. I'm not mad..." She shook her head. "I'm furious!"

He nodded softly. "I can't believe that you would do this, Damon. That you would keep this from me. Stefan is missing and you didn't bother telling Elena, his girlfriend! And most of all that you would send my little brother Jeremy out there with my psycho doppelgänger who hates me after turning her human!" Her voice was raised as her cheeks turned red.

After a couple of moments of silence he finally asked. "Are you done? Because you can be mad at me all you want later on, but right now we need to make sure Silas hasn't done anything to Elena, alright?" He looked down at her as she turned around stalking away from him. "Grace. Grace!" He called but she just continued walking. "Call me if you find her!" He yelled but she didn't respond.

"Hello, brother." A dark voice came from behind the older Salvatore and suddenly he turned to see the immortal standing there. "But I suppose distant nephew is probably more accurate." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I'm sure your little girlfriend has mention to you by now that she had a run in with your brother..." He paused. "She's a sweet girl. I understand why you like her, I have a soft spot for brunette, too. But there is something different about her isn't there..."

Damon smirked. "Oh, yeah. There's something real different about her, and you can't work it out, can you? And it's eating away at you, isn't it." He pressed with a rough voice as Silas' tough exterior cracked for a moment to reveal a dark look in his eyes.

"I'd love to stick around and have this little back and forth with you, but what your little girlfriend is doesn't bother me as much as finding out were her doppelgänger is. Good luck finding her and her sister before something unpredictable happens." He told him as a smirk pulled over his lips making Damon growl in a low way.

* * *

><p>Later that night Damon had decided to finally bring the blonde in on all of this, two of them searching would be better than just him alone, in a confused tone she quizzed. "Why would Silas want to hurt either of them?" She glanced up at the older vampire who answered that the immortal was doing it to get at him. "You know, if you just would've told the truth, all of this could've been avoided."<p>

"Gee, thanks, Caroline." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he glanced down at her under the low light of the moon and the flickering bonfires surrounding them. "Your hindsight is invaluable in this situation." He suddenly bumped into a slightly intoxicated student who gave him the evil eye.

The student spat out. "Watch where you're going, douche." This only made the vampire more angry as he asked if he had seen Elena or Grace anywhere, a confused look crossed the young man's face as he answered. "I have no idea who that is, and if I were either of them, I'd probably run from you, too."

"Wrong answer-" Damon hissed out as he lunged forward and grabbed onto his throat tightly about to end him, but the blonde stepped in shoving the raven-black haired vampire out of the way and looking directly into the student's eyes compelling him. "Forget all this and get out of here." She told him and with that the guy turned around and walked away. "You have to calm down." She commanded the older vampire in a low tone.

The Salvatore growled back. "He turned the entire town into a hunting party for Fayth. How am I supposed to calm down when every single person here could be working for Silas?" He reminded her as the blonde gulped slowly looking around at all the party-goers and deciding to speed up their search a little.

* * *

><p>Just across the party Elena was standing at a keg trying to fill up her cup, but the pump was stuck, she kept trying to get it to work but eventually gave up, turning around she saw her sister waiting there patiently. "You know, Stefan told me about the time you went to Rebekah's curfew party and did a keg stand..." She smirked but her sister didn't return the favour.<p>

Elena didn't answer, she didn't get the chance to before suddenly Jesse approached them with that easy smile pulling over his lips. "Hello ladies." He announced as they both looked up at him, the taller twin was still deadly serious, but Grace had a small faked smile pulling up over her lips. "What did I just interrupt?" He held his hands up.

"Just a little family trouble." The rich brown haired girl answered as she glanced down at her sister who creased her eye brows, she hadn't realised that they were even in a fight and here Elena was telling some guy they barely knew that they were in a fight.

Jesse chuckled. "Wow. Family drama, kicked out of class... you two are having a rough day, huh?" He looked down at them as Grace crossed her arms over her chest asking what the deal with Dr. Maxfield really was. " ?" He asked using a rather inappropriate nickname for the professor as both of the girls nodded. "Tell you what – help me grab some more firewood, and I will tell you everything you need to know."

The smaller brunette nodded quickly. "Okay." They walked through the small forest towards a miniature log cabin as they all stood inside the handsome boy began to light candles around them explaining. "I had Dr. Maxfield for a few classes last year. He's a jerk, but he's brilliant, so I'll give him a pass." He shrugged his shoulders beginning to gather the firewood from the floor.

"Brilliant and creepy." Elena muttered.

Jesse smirked as he looked over at the twins telling them. "There's a rumour that he's..." He paused for a moment making sure that no one was around to hear them. "A part of this secret society on campus." Grace made a comment about it being a middle-aged men's club as he chuckled, he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. All I know is that a few times a week, they supposedly meet at Whitmore House. But you didn't hear that from me." He pointed his finger strictly at them.

"I'm sorry about this, Jesse." Elena suddenly said before shoving him across the room with all her force, making him hit his head and effectively knocking him clean out sliding down the wall unconscious. Grace was surprised and went to run over, but her sister grabbed her arm and threw her across the room.

"Ah. Elena." She hissed looking up at her to see the determined look in her eyes, climbing to be on her knees she held her head in pain as she whispered. "Oh, my God. He got you, didn't he. Silas. He-" She didn't say another word, Elena zipped around behind her and snapped her neck, sending her to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>The two vampires were still walking around the bonfire looking for any sign of the girls anywhere when Caroline caught a boy's arm asking politely. "Hey, do you know Jesse? Have you seen him anywhere?" She asked hopeful that the handsome man might be able to help her in finding the twins.<p>

"Uh, yeah." The tall man nodded his head as he pointed towards the forest. "He took off to get some firewood with two girls..." The guy smirked. "Always had a way with the ladies." He announced as the blonde's eyes widened as she asked what the girls looked like. "Geez, I don't know. Brown hair, tanned, one was taller than the other..."

Damon muttered. "That's them." He nodded over to the blonde, looking up at the boy he demanded. "What way did they go?" He asked as the boy pointed drunkly behind him and with that the two vampires took off into the forest with haste in the direction that the student had pointed them. "Silas can't get into Grace's mind."

"What?"

The older vampire shook his head. "He can't and I don't know why he can't. He was annoyed that he couldn't and... and I'm scared what he's going to do to her-"

"Don't say that." Caroline ordered him in a rough voice. "Why do the evil ones always see something in her?" She mused before looking up at the icy-blue eyed vampire. "I mean, no offence, but first it was you, then Klaus and now Silas, too." She shook her head as Damon looked down at her.

The older vampire growled lowly. "I'm not going to let Silas do anything to her, if Grace is somehow protected from Silas' mind-control and he can't read her mind then it's good enough for me. That means I only have to protect her physically whilst looking for my brother." He announced nodding his head surely. "Hey, look." He pointed towards the log cabin, quickly they ran over to the candle lit room. "Who the hell is that?" He questioned

"That's Jesse." The wavy haired blonde announced as she ran over to be sitting beside him. "Do you think that they did this?" She tilted her head to the side as she saw him bend over and pick up something off the floor before showing Grace's phone to her.

Damon growled. "One of them did." He informed her tucking the phone away. "Stay here and... and look after him, or whatever. I'll find them." He took off from the cabin back through the woods with a determined look on his handsome face.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the woods Fayth was sitting at a camp-fire warming her hands tenderly whilst looking at the shotgun opposite her, she had always been a lot more powerful than any guys or weapons so she never taught herself how to use one, she cursed herself, that could have come in handy for now. A warning came from the Gilbert behind. "Don't even think about it." He growled.<p>

"Please." The human scoffed rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life." She admitted as both of the boy glanced over to her as she stared intensely into the flickering fire. "Didn't need to – I was much more deadly." Her lip curled up smugly.

Jeremy muttered. "Keyword: was."

The Donovan boy was looking between them before he announced. "I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire." He looked over at the Petrova as she watched him walking away with pace. "I'll be back." He called to them as he vanished from sight.

"I basically raised myself and my sister since we were banished from Bulgaria, I survived the death of my entire family and 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid." She announced her voice breaking and hoarse as she shuddered heavily. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection." She growled out angrily.

Coughing hard her entire body shook as he watched a small amount of dismay pulling over his face, grabbing the plaid fuzzy blanket from the pile he wandered over to her draping it lightly over her shoulder, she almost lashed out and hit him at first but when she noticed the sweet gesture he was doing for her she stopped and just accepted the warmth.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the forest Matt was holding a lantern as he wandered through the brush when a voice came from behind him, it made his heart skip a beat as he whirled around. "Not a word out of you." Silas was using his mind-control on the young human. "You can't talk, and you can't scream."<p>

The blond creased his eye brows slowly not feeling the push to do anything that the man was telling him to do. "Yeah, actually I can." He informed him as Silas creased his eye brows, that was another one who wasn't compelled to do what he had said. "Jeremy, run!" He commanded in a roar.

* * *

><p>Back at the campsite the hunter and the newly turned human heard the scream and jumped up suddenly, Jeremy grabbed her wrist firmly before tugging her in the opposite direction through the forest with her doing her best to keep up her behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why can't I get inside your head." Silas suddenly grabbed his face trying to search through his mind but only saw the pretty brunette named Nadia and her shaggy haired friend preforming the spell on the young human. "Now I see why." He muttered darkly. "Somebody's already in there." He informed the human who stared at him in complete shock.<p>

The immortal demanded. "Why are you watching me, Traveller?" There was no answer from the human in front of him. "Odpowiedz mi!" He yelled in Polish at the human's face but there was still no answer, muttering a few more words under his breath he lashed out snapping the humans neck clean with a loud crack and letting him fall lifelessly to the floor, unknown to Silas the boy was wearing the Gilbert ring which would protect him.

A few seconds later after a couple seconds of cold darkness surrounding him the human gasped as he found himself lying on the ground in the middle of the forest, clambering against the tree he pulled himself to be standing up when he saw Jeremy and Fayth shoot past him as fast as their legs could carry them. "Jeremy?" He called but the human didn't stop. "Jeremy, hey-" He creased his eye brows. "What the hell?"

"Freaky, isn't it?" A familiar voice came from behind him, suddenly Matt turned around surprised to see his witch friend standing there with a consoling look on her pretty face. "The feeling... the void... the emptiness." She muttered quietly as she took small steps towards him as he creased his eye brows.

The blond looked down at her and whispered. "Bonnie, what's going on? Where the hell am I?" He questioned looking around, he noticed the path they had travelled through to get to where they had set up camp, but it seemed different, darker and colder and more confusing.

"The Other Side." Bonnie answered as a look of deeper confusion came over his face. "The Gilbert ring brought you here when you died." She looked around. "That's how it works – temporarily brings your spirit here. To go back, you have to reconnect to your body." She explained as he informed her that his body was there. Nodding her head she replied. "That's because each time you die, you wake up farther away from it... and you wander the Other Side until you find it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly a thought hit the human as he looked across at his friend. "Wait." He whimpered looking her directly in the eye, she already knew the question. "If I'm on the Other Side, how can you see me?" She asked.

"There's something you should know..."

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurry when she finally awoke, looking around the room with hazy glances trying to take it where she was, shifting in the wooden chair she was slouched in she felt a restriction around her wrists and chest, blinking a couple of times she looked down to see cable ties around her wrists and rope tied around her chest.<p>

"Wh-what." She whispered looking around the room to see her sister pacing in front of the fireplace, blinking a couple of times the recent events suddenly came flooding back to her. "Elena... Elena, please don't do this." She whispered looking up at the brunette as she caught her attention. "This isn't you. This is Silas."

The girl was just breathing hard. "What did he tell you to do? What did... 'Stefan' tell you to do?" She asked blinking a couple of times as the girl just continued to pace slowing around the room. "Elena, please let me help you?"

"Did you know?" The taller girl suddenly asked as her twin creased her eye brows slowly. "Did you know about Jeremy being suspended?" She asked in a low tone, clutching something in her hand that Grace couldn't quite make out. "Did you know that Stefan was back? Did Damon tell you and you just didn't tell me?"

The chocolate-brown eyed vampire blinked a couple of times. "Elena, I swear I just found out today. I didn't know either, if I did, I'd tell you, I promise!" She looked up but saw the spite in her sister's eyes. "Please, we can talk about this, Elena. We can." She nodded her head watching as the younger vampire picked up a bottle of water from the desk beside her. "Elena." She warned her. "What did Stefan tell you to do?"

"Get you alone, weaken you, but keep you alive for now" The rich-brown haired girl stalked across the room and grabbed the girl's jaw opening it and then flipping the lid off the bottle letting it hit the floor before tipping the bottle up and letting the vervain-laced water pour down her throat.

It burned immediately making her throat incredibly sore, spurting down her chin and onto her chest scolding the skin there also as Elena stalked around the room once more, this time she slammed another chair against the wall making wood splitter around them, picking up one of the legs she walked back across the room and grabbed the bottle again, despite her sister's pleading she tilted her head back again and poured another mouthful of vervain water into her mouth.

This time the tied-up brunette held the water in her mouth ignoring the acid like burning and as her twin sister got close enough she spat the retained water out onto Elena who called out in pain but she seemed to come back to her normal self looking surprised and guilt ridden at the girl sitting tied up in front of her. "Grace, I'm so sorry, I – what the hell is happening?" She hissed.

"I think... I think that Silas may have got to you and put you in... in some kind of trance." She informed her as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair, she looked completely taken back by this news. "I don't know how this is possible either, Elena, but Stefan didn't just leave you at the start of summer, Silas has done something to him, alright? That was who you were talking to earlier on..."

Elena shook her head shock and worry running through her glassy rich brown orbs. "No. That... That... I was speaking with him. In a crowd of people." She was trying to figure out what was going on but there was still such anger burning in her chest. "I saw him standing there. I slapped him. I was talking to him about everything and-"

"I know, I know. I fell for it, too. But whatever he said to you he was manipulating you, Elena." She looked over at her sister. "So he could buy himself some time, alright?" She was trying to calm the situation, but as she watched her twin begin to pace in the room in front of her it didn't inspire a lot of hope.

Elena stopped before turning and looking at the tied up vampire. "So, if that was Silas, then where is Stefan?" She asked her voice breaking. "What happened to Stefan? Where is he!?" She demanded in a shrill shriek which ran straight through Grace making her shuddering heavily.

"I don't know, Elena. I swear, but... but maybe you could untie me first." She whimpered looking up to see the dark look in the taller girl's orbs. "Please, Elena. I know you don't want to hurt me, not really."

Elena laughed in a breathless, heart aching kind of way. "Oh, I don't know." Blinking, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Right now I just... All I want to do is kill you." She growled turning around and huffing out big breaths trying to regain her composer. "And I don't want to hurt you, but every time I look at you-"

"Silas is doing this to you, Elena. Please, I'm your sister. He's using all this anger and fear and pitting it against me, making you think that all this is my fault." Rather than pleading she chose to start using logic against her, but her sister still looked awfully angry. "It's like a trigger, you have to resist it."

Elena hissed out. "I can't." The brunette across the room told her once again that she had to try and resist. "I'm trying!" She yelled at her before throwing the chair leg down to the ground in anger and stalking across the room sitting in another chair and grabbing the iron fire poker and stabbing it through her thigh and the chair, pinning herself down. "Tell me what's going on." She demanded in a rough voice.

* * *

><p>At the Bonfire party in the small wooden shed in the woods the blonde vampire walked through the door to see Jesse was still waiting there with a small cut at the side of his head but didn't remember much of what had happened before all of that. "Sorry, this was all I could find out there." She informed him holding up a froze orange coloured popsicle.<p>

Moving to sit on a crate opposite him she placed it on the cut which made him wince at first, but once it had been on there a while he seemed to get used to the burning coldness. "So you think that you tripped and hit your head and my friends just left you?" She looked into his smouldering light brown orbs.

"Maybe they ran off to get help or some first-aid." He decided shrugging his shoulders. "But, the way I'm looking at it is, it got us alone together, so that's a win." He smirked as she laughed shyly for a moment looking down letting a lock of her golden locks fall into her face which he was nothing but happy to move back behind her ear.

Quickly she said. "I have a boyfriend." She wasn't sure if she was telling him to give him a little hint, or if it was to remind herself. Looking up at her he asked where he was if he wasn't here with her. "Well, he was supposed to be here. He deferred a semester. You don't have to say anything, I know how these things go – people go to school and they drift apart."

"Yeah, and sometimes they don't." Jesse replied looking her dead in the eyes. "And sometimes you change, but what you had still means something." She looked up at him with wide-eyes, it was like he was reading her mind. "And sometimes when you're thinking all those things, your girlfriend is moving on, and sleeping with somebody back home, and has no intention of getting back with you." Then it all clicked, he had tried a long distance relationship, too.

The blonde's face moulded into a sorrow filled look. "Oh, my God. Ugh. I am so sorry."

The handsome young lad in front of her laughed gently as he replied. "It was a while ago. And honestly, until the worst actually happened, I wouldn't listen to anybody telling me otherwise." She sighed gently. "I could always find an excuse. So, I get it." He promised nodding his head softly.

* * *

><p>Finally Fayth and Jeremy got to the dark blue truck and the hunter passed the keys to her and told her firmly. "Get in the truck and drive." With that he turned around about to run back and help his friend, but she called to asked where he was going. "I can't leave Matt." He answered surely as she scoffed.<p>

"Wait." She said in a strict voice which actually made him stop. "How do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire, and it wasn't because there we me and Kat – it's because I never looked back. Don't be dumb – survive." She commanded in a rough voice but he just narrowed his eyes at her.

Jeremy growled back. "That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person." Fayth watched with spite in her eyes as he began to run back through the forest so that he could find his best friend.

* * *

><p>On the Other Side, Matt was wandering around looking for his body with his ghost friend listening to her tell the story of how she died and how she was coping with it. "It actually hasn't been so bad." She informed him tucking her small hands into the back of her jean pockets. "I have Jeremy, and I see Grams sometimes. Last night with my dad was the first really hard time... I'll be okay, I just have to get past these next few days." She told him in a tough voice.<p>

Matt saw right through her, he knew that she couldn't be this okay with being dead and unable to live out the rest of her life with her friends. "Bonnie, you don't have to pretend like it's okay. Your dad died, and... you died." She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth to keep it from shuddering from sadness. "That's not okay."

Her voice broke as she answered back. "It has to be, because there's nothing I can do about it." She hated being the saviour of the town bringing people back to life and helping get rid of the big bads to being dead and unable to do anything, it hurt so deep in her chest.

"I am so sorry." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her head and the other on her back as she began to sob into his shirt, finally letting herself mourn everything and it felt good to just let it out and be able to feel someone for once, even though he was dead he was still warmer than he expected and she revelled in the embrace.

* * *

><p>"Matt!" Jeremy called as it echoed the forest around him, suddenly he saw a lean form laying lifelessly on the floor, racing over he crouched down beside him to see it was indeed his friend there with no pulse and not breathing, but he saw the Gilbert ring on his hand that made the hunter breath out in relief.<p>

A voice came from the other side of the small clearing and it made his heart race. "Now, if my best friend died, I'd at least pretend to cry. Which leads me to believe he's not really dead." He announced logically. "I take it that tacky old ring somehow protects him?"

The hunter smirked as he rose up from where he was crouched over the human's body. "Too bad you can't get inside my head to find out for sure. Hunter's perk." He boasted tilting his head to the side.

"See, that's what you don't get." Silas began as a smirk pulled over his lips. "When I can read your mind, I at least have use for you. Now... I'm just gonna kill you." He shrugged his shoulders softly as if it meant nothing to him and in reality the hunter's life did mean nothing to him.

"You can try, but none of you abilities work on me, so right now, you're nothing." He hissed in a low tone. "Slower than a vampire, weaker than a vampire. I, on the other hand, am a hunter." He reached down and pick up the small hatchet that Matt would have used to gather the firewood. "Plus, I work out." He added in a cocky tone.

Whipping his arm back and then launching it forward he threw the hatchet at Silas who was quick to dodge it, making it stick in the tree with deadly force just a couple of feet behind him. The hunter ran at him but the immortal held his hands out and shoved him back making Jeremy stagger for a moment, it was then when they were close enough they got into a fist fight blocking, dodging and hitting each other with matched strength.

Acting quick Silas grabbed the hunter's shoulders and slammed his head against his, making Jeremy stagger back once again, the immortal reached down onto the ground and grabbed a lantern that was laying there and swung it at Jeremy, but he was quick to dodge it and then move around him to jump onto his back and placing his arm around his head to put him in a mean headlock.

Silas stumbled from the new weight of the hunter balancing on his back before turning around and grabbing a thick branch snapping it on the tree. "You might be stronger than me, but you're forgetting.. that I... am immortal." Slowly he began to push the branch through his chest straight through the other side and begin to impale Jeremy through his chest, too.

Growing in pain the immortal yanked the branch back through and the hunter fell off onto the floor in all fours. Turning around Silas grabbed the hatchet from the tree pulling it out raising it above his head about to slam it down when a shot rang through the air, Silas looked down at the gunshot wound in his chest, leaking blood.

Jeremy looked up surprised to see Fayth standing there wielding the gun in her hands with a stern look on her face, he figured that she would be half way to the middle of nowhere at the moment, but here she was saving his life from the man who was hunting her down. "I thought you didn't know how to use that." The hunter breathed out tilting his head to the side.

"I figured it out." A smirk pulled across her lips as she fired another shot at Silas watching as he held his chest falling backwards onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>Elena whimpered from where she was pinned to a wooden chair. "Oh my God." Her voice was barely there as her sister finished telling her what was going on back in Mystic Falls, or at least what her boyfriend had told her. "Oh my God, poor Bonnie." She whimpered shaking her head blinking the tears away. "She must have tried to call me after Silas stole my phone. Has anyone heard from her? Has Damon spoken to her?" She asked looking up at her twin.<p>

The brunette with longer hair answered. "Damon didn't mentioned that he had spoken to her, only what had happened." She informed her looking up and shifting in the chair again trying to get a little slack on the ties around her wrist. "But I haven't spoken to her at all, Elena. I've tried, sure, but she only emails me." She looked across at her sister with concern deep in her eyes.

"Why didn't Damon tell us? I mean, why didn't he at least tell you when he had the chance?" The rich brown haired girl pressed shaking her head softly. "I thought he was supposed to tell you everything." Grace wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a dig at her, or because Elena was just frustrated that everyone she loved was in some kind of danger.

Shifting in the chair again she winced at the tightness of the binds. "I'm not sure why he didn't tell me, 'Lena. Maybe because he's busy trying to look after Jeremy and trying to find where Stefan has gone and why Silas is in town and what he wants with Fayth." She listed off reasons which would be keeping her boyfriend busy. "And maybe he figured that Bonnie felt comfortably enough with us that she would tell her us her father is dead herself." She added.

"We only just left!" She answered back in a rough tone. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you defending him when he's the one that is in the wrong!" She reminded her.

Taking a deep breath trying to retain her anger too she told her sister firmly. "Elena, please just try to calm down, okay? The trigger – remember." She looked at her to see the red tinge in her cheeks from where her anger was growing deep in her chest.

"Why are you not more pissed?!" She demanded tilting her head to the side. "Jeremy – our brother – was expelled. Damon has had him playing white knight to your psycho doppelgänger. Stefan has been suffering for months, whilst... whilst I've been so pissed at him for leaving with just one phone call. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." She whispered running her fingers through her chocolate brown locks.

Feeling a flash of anger she reached down and grabbed the gas line which was leading to the fireplace and yanked it free, both of them heard a low hiss from the gas escaping and beginning to fill the room. The tied up brunette's eyes widened. "Elena, that is the gas. You're gonna kill us both. Everything is going to be okay? You just need to break Silas' compulsion."

"I can't okay! I just want this to end!"

A whimper escaped her throat as Grace answered. "I'm your sister, Elena. You don't want to kill me. We just got things back to normal, okay? Think about something that is stronger than this anger, than your desire to kill us both." She watched as her sister stretched to reach the matchbook that was sitting on the mantle, getting one from the box and striking it against the side of the box, but it didn't take. "Stefan. Stefan." Her voice was fearful. "Think about Stefan."

Elena looked at her through glassy orbs. "You've been worried about him, right? You said you had a pit in your stomach about him. Describe it to me, tell me about it, make me understand." She assured her as her twin shook her head quickly unable to find her words. "Think about him. How much you love him. How it's gonna be when we do find him. Because we will, Elena. I promise."

"It's... It's like a chill, but I can't explain it..." Elena whimpered shaking her head letting tears drip down her face onto her chin. "It's like I can feel him. He's trying to reach out to me, but I don't know where he is, and I can't understand what he's trying to say. All I know is that he's scared, and he's lonely, and he's in a lot of pain." She shuddered as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "He's in a lot of pain, Grace. We have to find him."

A single tear slowly rolled down the other brunette's cheek as she replied. "We will. We will, Elena. I promise." She nodded in confirmation.

"The rage." The taller vampire whispered blinking a couple of times. "It's gone." She dropped the matchbook to the floor by her feet as Grace nodded slowly in relief, just then the door behind them clicked open and in the doorway Damon was standing there with a look of surprise on his face, he didn't expect to see Elena impaled to a chair with a iron fire poker through her leg and Grace tied tightly to another chair.

Grace gave him a tear filled smile as she told him. "It's okay, everything's okay now." She assured him.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods both Matt and Bonnie were still searching for his body, it was like he could feel an invisible tie to his lifeless body leading him in the right direction. "I think someone moved my body." He announced tilting his head to the side. "It's weird, but I can feel it... it's like I'm drawn to it." He explained the best he could.<p>

"There it is." His witch friend pointed her finger in the direction of his truck to see both Fayth and Jeremy waiting for him to return in his body, laying in the bed of the truck.

The blond began to saunter towards it, but stopped and turned back to the ghost of his friend and mused. "So, if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert ring, the second I go back, that means I'm just gonna forget all of this." She nodded softly. "I'll forget that you're dead." He looked down for a moment before looking back up to catch her eye line. "Bonnie, you and Jeremy can't keep this a secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard, but how are you gonna deal with his death if you can't even deal with your own?" He stated logically.

The witch smiled sadly before replying. "It's really good to see, Matt." He took this as the end of the conversation, twisting back around he wandered slowly to his body looking at it for a couple of seconds and then resting his hand on his own shoulder and feeling a great power rushing through him making him feel nauseous for a moment before everything went pure white.

That was it, the Donovan boy was back alive and in the real world completely forgetting everything that had happened on his time on the Other Side and mourning the death of his best friend, he looked around completely dazed for a couple of moments before hearing a snide yet sweet voice say. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he sat up in the bed of the truck looking between Fayth and Jeremy still trying to get his head around waking up a couple of moments ago.

The hunter crossed his arms over his chest as he informed him. "Yeah, Silas killed you, tried to kill me, then-"

"I shot him." Fayth boasted with a smirk on her lips and a triumphant look in her eyes, Matt creased his eye brows he hadn't expected her to have a part in any of it at all, but she turned out to be the saviour of them all. "So, we're even. No more whining." She commanded in a hard tone. "Let's go. Silas won't be down for long." She reminded them.

The youngest Gilbert nodded his head about to agree with her when he saw a shadow moving through the trees, he knew exactly who it was. Making up an excuse he told them. "Hey, I left a hatchet, I'll be right back." He turned on his heels and began to run through the trees to meet up with his witch friend asking in a concerned tone. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She had a glassy looks in her bright brown orbs. "I'm not ready to be dead yet, Jeremy?" She shook her head slowly. "I'm just not. Maybe I will be one day, but it's not today." Her voice broke as he watched her under the dim moonlight. "And I don't know what to do about my dad, or what to do when the sheriff calls, because she's gonna call me-" She was beginning to panic but he stopped her.

"It's okay." He told her in a soft voice as she looked up at him. "We'll get through this. I can tell everybody that you're with family, that it was too hard for you to be here. I might not be able to touch you, or hold you, but I'm here for you, no matter what you need." He promised with a kind smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>At the same gas station that the three had visited earlier Silas had finally risen from being dead once again and made his way there, walking through the door he saw that the store clerk had now bandaged up his bloody nose as he asked wearily. "Did you find that girl you were looking for?"<p>

"Yes, I did." He answered in a very matter-of-factly tone before adding. "And then she shot me. So, I'm a little bit angry, and I'm a little bit hungry, but luckily you can help me, you can help me out with one of those things." He mused before walking across the room to pick up a pocket knife from the side and then a cup before twisting back around placing the cup in front of the man. "Fill her up." He told him.

Taking the knife from Silas the store clerk drew the knife over his own wrist letting the blood drip into the cup, the immortal watched for a moment before hearing the door open, glancing over he smirked when he saw two people he recognised from when he had looked inside of Matt Donovan's head, the travellers Nadia and Gregor.

"Oh, goody." He muttered with a deep drawl of sarcasm. "Gypsies are here." He added as they narrowed their eyes at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, you call yourselves 'travellers' now, right?" He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "It's much more P.C."

Gregor swept his shaggy light brown hair from his eyes before saying. "You can call me whatever you want... when I'm gutting you." Reaching inside of his inner jacket pocket he pulled out a good sized knife with a smirk on his face, but the immortal wasn't amused with the threats.

"I see." Silas began nodding his head. "You're mad that I killed your blond-haired, blue-eyed host, right?" Neither of the travellers replied. "That's what you get for taking over somebody's body to spy on me. But congrats, you found me. So now what? What do you want?" He pressed raising his eye brows.

Gregor replied simply. "You, back in that tomb, sealed away for eternity." He clutched the knife tight in his hands.

"That's what the Travellers have always wanted." Suddenly Nadia shoved the knife into the shaggy haired male's neck instantly killing him as he fell to the floor lifelessly. "Luckily for you, I've never really considered myself one." She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I know you can see inside my mind... and I have my own agenda." She explained crossing her arms over her chest.

Silas took this as his opportunity to begin to search through her mind as a smirk pulled across his lips. "Yes... I see that you do."

* * *

><p>Placing their suitcases into the back of the older Salvatore's car the two twins were preparing to go home, Elena turned to her sister and told her in a very genuine voice. "I'm really sorry about everything last night..." Grace shook her head telling her that she was forgiven and it was nothing. "Good. You know you don't have to come home with me, right?"<p>

Her eyes were quite on Elena as she answered. "Yeah, I do..." The taller Gilbert glanced behind her to see Damon waiting there for them. "I can't let him go through this alone and I can't let you do that either, alright? You're going to need someone to lean on for support and I need to be there for you, 'Lena." She smiled at her surely.

"Okay, I think that was everything." The blonde wandered towards them with a sad smile on her face. "Just call me the minute you hear from Bonnie, okay? I've left her, like, a hundred messages." She informed them as both of the girls nodded telling her that they would before they fell into a loving embrace. "You're gonna find him, Elena".

"Yeah, I know." She nodded and with one more smile Caroline turned around and wandered back to the dorm room, Grace twisted around also sauntering over to her boyfriend who was waiting patiently.

A voice came from behind the taller Gilbert. "I didn't think Elena Gilbert would give up so easily." Jumping she turned to see Dr. Maxfield standing there with a teasing smile on his face. "Sorry about being a hard-ass earlier. It's kind of my thing." He apologised formally as she shrugged her shoulders. "You're Grayson Gilbert's daughter, aren't you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"You knew my dad?"

"Knew of him." The Professor answered with a small grin on his face. "He's a legend around here. Brilliant. I've studied all his research. I can only hope to do the kind of work he did." Elena crossed her arms over her chest as she made a snide comment about forging death certificates. "And here I thought you were just passionate about microbiology. I have office hours tomorrow. Come by, we can chat." He promise.

The brunette shook her head as she brushed some of her hair back off of her face. "Um, yeah, I would, but I've got other more important things on my plate right now." She informed him as he nodded understandingly before telling her to come back when her plate clears before she watched him walk away.

Damon and Grace were watching from a little while away with amused looks on their faces and the raven-black haired vampire wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered into her neck. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Elena is an everyday hero, like her boyfriend." He smirked as the brunette in front of him smile. "Aren't you curious about the creepster-professor thing?"

"Of course I am, but Caroline will be able to take over whilst we're away. We have more important things to be dealing with at the moment." She reminded him as she turned in his arms to be looking in his eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before reaching into his pocket and taking out a ring. "That's Stefan's daylight ring." She noted looking at it.

"Snapped it from Silas yesterday." Damon explained with a cheeky smile on his lips. "And I know you're probably still mad at me after everything I've kept from you-"

She placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking for a moment a look of glee in her smouldering chocolate-brown orbs. "You don't have to explain. I know you did what you did for a reason, sure I'm angry, but you told me in the end and that's all that matters. All we have to do now is rescue Stefan, find out what Silas wants, speak to Bonnie and deal with Fayth..." She paused shaking her head. "Piece of cake, right?"

"Right." He smirked leaning down and pressing a passion filled kiss to her lips, running his fingers through her locks, he tugged them for a moment before pulling away and telling her. "I love you." She smiled as her cheeks heated up, a blush pulling over them she was about to say it back but his phone began to buzz in his pocket, pulling it out and answering it. "Yeah?"

A voice came down the other end which made his stomach drop. "We found something."

* * *

><p>They raced home as fast as they could, probably breaking several laws but he didn't care at all, the three vampires trekked through the forest until they found where Sheriff Forbes was standing beside a large safe which Damon recognised immediately. "We didn't find anything in the quarry, but a deputy found this a few miles way." Liz explained pulling the older Salvatore back into the situation. "Didn't open it. If Stefan's been in there for three months... chances are, he's hungry."<p>

Damon looked down at both of the girls who were waiting in fear, the taller Gilbert was clutching her sister's hand so hard she was sure she could feel the bones crunching under her iron grip. Cautiously Damon pulled open the heavy door to see a corpse on the inside, Elena sucked in a breath refusing to look burying her face into Grace's neck, but her sister told her soothingly. "It's not Stefan. It's okay."

The older Salvatore looked up, he wasn't in there starving, but there was a drained human that mean his brother was out there somewhere hungry and looking for his next meal whilst trying to avert the sunlight. "Well, you were right. He was hungry. I bet he still is."

* * *

><p><strong>So they have finally figured out that Silas is in town and Stefan is no where to be found, Grace and Elena had a little disagreement but they have worked it out now, which is good, I don't like them fighting.<strong>

**I hope you're all enjoying so far and once again I'm sorry for the late updates and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And if you guys wanna check out my new story 'A Twisted Always and Forever' go give it a read and tell me what you think, please.**

**Let me know and I'll see what I can do. I hope you'll like where this story is going. Please review, I love hearing from you and hearing what you think, so thank you.**

**If you want to ask the _real_ Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or her life in Mystic Falls with her Salvatore then head on over to ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (just take out the spaces and ask away!)**

**If you want to follow me on my other blog for story updates, previews and anything else I like to post then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (once again just take out the spaces, I'm sure you know by now, but just incase)**

**If you want to see the outfits (or what Grace's dorm room looks like) then check out my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Finally thank you very much to my lovely beta missss supernatural, thanks for getting this back to me super quick, I appreciate it.**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney-Tamara: Thank you very much for the ideas, I do already have a storyline that is similar to that one, but somewhat different, but I do appreciate input as always. Also I appreciate that you think Grace isn't a Mary-sue, I try to make her as lifelike as possible so I'm glad that you think that.<strong>

**Damon's Girl: Hey, Amanda, I'm really glad that you like the story so far. I wish I could have a job as a real writer, it would be a dream come true, but it's such a hard business to get into and there are people out there much more talented than me who can't get their books published, but still thank you for that. I really like The Originals, I think it's a great show and the characters are very well written.**

**Mia Salvatore: I know what you mean, it's nice to see them actually able to enjoy each other without having to worry about everything else. I figured that Grace should be writing to Klaus, because she can't just forget him after everything, and Damon will be finding out about it very soon.**

**Nymartian: Indeed, it was nice being able to write some Drace scenes and Grace keeping in touch with Klaus was a big thing for me, I need that to happen for her.**

**Chloe: I am and I hope you're enjoying it.**

**xxxRena: Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one, too.**

**I3Elijah: Thank you very much.**

**Peaches2010: I agree, it was very cute of them being away and I will be working on them away on their adventures when I get some free time, so look out for that.**

**ddluzelle: Glad to know that I don't disappoint, haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Winxgirl1997: Here's an update.**

**David Fishwick: Yes, the three are going to be feeling very guilty about Stefan being missing the entire summer. Maybe if it feels right then Klaus and Rebekah will return to Mystic Falls, but nothing for a while yet.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: A lot of people were keeping secrets that chapter, so don't just blame one person.**

**Psycho17: Yeah both Grace and Damon are getting closer, it's time for them to have their romance too. Katherine will be by her side very soon, but not for a while yet so keep an eye out for that.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad that you like all of that stuff and you agree with everything that I've written so far to do with and I hope you agree with everything that is happening so far in the story so far.**

**Ghostwriter: I'm glad you're liking it so far, hope you like this chapter, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	91. Original Sin

Twisted Love

Season Five

Original Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace and Fayth.**

* * *

><p>Home. She was actually home, back in Mystic Falls where she knew she completely belonged. It felt so good seeing everyone again. Matt, Jeremy and of course her lovely boyfriend Mr. Damon Salvatore. Everything felt right, everything smelt right, everything was just right, but something was missing and it was something with amazing hero hair.<p>

As soon as they returned to the mansion Elena excused herself to her bedroom she shared with the younger Salvatore. Grace knew it mustn't be easy for her, most of their relationship Stefan was in some kind of dire danger, just out of her reach and now he was missing again when she had thought he had ran away from her for an entire summer. She was hurting.

The tiny brunette and her boyfriend went straight to the master bedroom of the mansion, all she wanted to do was avoid seeing her evil doppelgänger for a couple more hours before she had to face her. On top of that she was tired from all the travelling and the meetings with Sheriff Forbes about where Stefan could have ran off to in his ripper rage, she knew what that felt like.

Collapsing onto the bed the moment they entered the room Damon buried his face into his fluffy pillow trying to block everything out for a couple moments, hoping he could have some seconds of peace to gather his thoughts, but he could feel her eyes burning into him. Her heavy bag dropped to the floor across the room and then the sound of her fashion boots hitting the floor next.

The soft patter of her feet crossing the room alerted him even more to her presence, not that he couldn't already feel the vibration of her body radiating towards him in heated waves that were somewhat comforting. The bed shifted under her weight as she joined him on the massive bed and then the soft brush of her hand down his back woke up all of his senses. Like she was stroking every part of him at once.

Turning his head on the pillow he looked up at her through his icy-blue eyes, a tiny part of him wanted to tell her to give him some space, some room to breath so he could process everything, but that would just hurt her feelings and he in no way wanted to do that, so quickly he got rid of that thought unless she actually read his mind and find out the truth.

Awkwardly angling his arm he stroked her cheek soothingly watching as a welcoming smile tug over her perfect pouted lips. The way he was touching her was making all the nerves in her face reacted to him, biting her bottom lip her eyes searched his own. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out whether she was real or not, but she was very real and the situation they were in was very serious. "I wish I could have come home under different circumstances." She muttered softly as her eye brows creases in what looked like pain. "Because I've missed you something awful, Damon Salvatore."

With that he turned over onto his back looking up at her as he replied. "I've missed you too, Gracie." This promoted yet another smile over her lips as he closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain of not knowing where his brother was for a few moments. "You can go lounge in the bath is you want. It's been a long day." He muttered not opening his eyes again, he didn't want to see the frown on her face as she rubbed his sculptured chest adoringly.

"Only if you join me." She teased, but he didn't answer which only made a lump grow in her throat. "Damon." Her voice was thicker this time, she was watching his face he could feel her eyes burning on his skin. "You don't have to hide from me, you know that." She tried to assure him, but still he didn't reply. "We've done this before, okay? You hide your feelings from me when you really don't have to. I have to be there for you, Damon. I want to support you."

Still nothing was said, the silence in the room was becoming deafening to her ears, almost piercing through her very soul. Clearing her throat she reminded him. "Do you remember when Elena got turned into a vampire?" He nodded his head, of course he did. "I felt so guilty because it was my blood in her system when she had... had been in that car." The brunette gulped, it still hurt to talk about even though everything was done and Elena was a fully functional vampire now. "It was you that convinced me it wasn't my fault, when I felt like it was..." He felt her soft hair brushing against his smooth shaven cheek. "Well, now it's my turn to do that for you."

His eyes opened suddenly as he replied sharply. "Well, you're wrong." He pushed up off the bed making her sigh heavy kneeling there watching him pace the room. "I don't feel guilty, I just hate Silas and I want my brother back where he belongs." He glided across the room picking up a half empty decanter of expensive bourbon from solid silver platter that resided on the chester draws and poured himself a healthy amount. "Sorry, sweetheart, but you're wrong."

Biting her tongue she pushed back her anger, the last thing that he needed right now was her breathing down his throat about how guilty she knew that he felt. Standing up from where she was knelt on the comfortable mattress and sauntered over to where he was standing, reaching out she turned him to face her and informed him sincerely. "I love you, Damon."

The older vampire looked at her for a moment, scanning her face and then replying. "Yeah, me too." Then his eyes dropped to his glass of bourbon, frowning she turned around and stormed into the bathroom that was adjoining their bedroom. Turning on the taps to the lovely claw foot bath she slammed the door shut before she let the sound of the water stifle her fat, warm tears.

She understood of course that he was worrying about his brother and he felt a deep sense of guilt, even if he wouldn't admit it. But she knew from first hand experience what that kind of guilt would do to a person. Ridding herself of her clothes she climbed into the scolding bath and hugged her knees tight to her chest feeling a deep sense of helplessness in her chest, not knowing what to do, or how to help him. The only thing she could do now was be there for him.

* * *

><p>After a long bathe in soapy, bubbly water she climbed out and pulled the waiting fluffy towel around her taut little body. Opening the door to the bedroom her senses were bombarded with the most beautiful smells, sweet vanillas and sharp cinnamons, mixed with strong bourbons and harsh sandalwood.<p>

The room was dimly lit only the glow of candles filling the room, and then she saw him. Kneeling on the bed his dark button down shirt open and belt unbuckled waiting for her to join him. A soft smile pulled across her lips as she crossed the room asking gently. "What's all this?" She was standing at the edge of the bed looking at him through loving chocolate brown orbs.

Reaching out he caught her waist and flung her under him looking deeply into her eyes for a few moments, no more words needed to be said. Quickly the older Salvatore locked lips with her in a passionate way that made her come alive, he was back, her Damon was back here with her and he wasn't shutting her out anymore. "I'm sorry." He breathed against her pouted pink lips making her nod.

"I know." She replied cupping his cheeks gazing up at him for a few moments, tracing his face with her smouldering orbs. "I know you are." He smirked timidly before lunging down and kissing her fiercely again. "I'm gonna help you through this, Damon." She told him through the kisses as he removed the wet towel from her body, flinging it carelessly across the room letting it land with a mushy thud on the hardwood floor.

Pulling back from the tangling of their tongues, he went to attack her jaw line this time. Brushing his lips across the bone and then down her throat, pecking and nipping the thin skin feeling her blood rushing against his lips in a brisk way as her hands clung to any part of his body that she could find, almost as if not to fall, but there was no risk of that what-so-ever.

The tiny brunette couldn't believe it when she felt hot tears in her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks mercilessly. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes not daring to look at him, but his lips running over her face made a tear slip through. He watched it slide down the side of her face and said. "Grace, open your eyes." Slowly she opened her glassy orbs with much hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"I've just missed you." She replied easily watching as a smile crept over his lips and then he kissed her again with so much love and compassion she was finding it hard to hold back her tears, grasping his shoulders she found comfort in holding onto him and riding out these crashing waves of emotions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grace's Dream<strong>_

_The road was long and winding, a misty was gathering over the floor making it hard to see his own feet on the ground but still he pushed on. The sky was beginning to turn an ominous pale red where the sun was about to rise along the skyline. She could almost feel the exhaustion building in him, obviously it had been hours._

_It was like she was there with him, walking along beside him, sharing his every emotion. Most of it was overridden by the deep sense of hunger growing in his throat, stomach and mind. Both spotted something in the distance. It was a dive-bar, small and rundown, the lettering on the front of the building was worn and flickering to show what kind of maintenances was held on the place, clearly not a lot._

_As he pushed through the door she followed, floating through also standing behind him as he approached a pixie like platinum blond standing behind the bar, she was breathtakingly beautiful and as she looked up at him Grace noticed a rare set of navy blue eyes, rather large in proportion to her face, but never the less very pretty. "Hey, man." She said casually catching his attention. "Last call was four hours ago. If you want some coffee, I could put some on, or-"_

_The beautiful girl didn't even get a chance to finish off her polite suggestion before he zipped across the room, Grace watched in horror, it was perhaps one of the most frightening things she had witnessed and she had seen a lot of things that struck her to her very core. He grabbed the girl with brutal force and yanked her towards his toned body before sinking his teeth into her neck gulping down her highly addictive blood._

_"Stefan!" She tried calling out to him, but no words left her pouted lips. Something clicked in him as he looked up and pushed the human away from him in a sudden change of heart and he told her quickly. "Run." Grace wasn't sure if he was telling her to run for her own safety or so he could experience the thrill of the chase, but there was part of her that was glad that he did it. The blonde watched him dumbfounded making the vampire repeat himself. "Run!" His tone was harsh and low and it made her take off without another thought._

_The small brunette watched as Stefan mentally counted something, licking his lips of the blood he was quick to follow her outside without a moments thought. She turned also following him outside before watching as he fell to his knees, the sun. The sun was coming up and Stefan was without his ring, he screamed in pain as the sun ate away at his skin angrily. Grace could feel the same pain as him but was thankful when a white light blocked her vision and the dream was over._

* * *

><p>Gasping she shot upright in the bed her and her loving boyfriend were laying in, both as naked as the day they were born. Pressing her hand to her heart she was sure if it still actually beat it would be rushing with adrenalin by now. Glancing down at Damon she saw he was still fast asleep, obviously exhausted from their night before, she actually smiled in remembrance of that.<p>

Her mind flickered back to her dream, strange and unnerving she shook her head again and then climbed from the immensely comfortably bed, compared to her dorm room bed it was like sleeping on a cloud. She knew why she missed the boarding house so damn much. Reaching over and grabbing her phone she noticed she had received an email in the middle of the night.

Licking her lips she clicked it open and scanned her eyes over it, indeed it was from Niklaus and it made her stomach twist and knot in nervousness and discomfort. She wasn't sure what she was doing anything, or if what she was doing was considered shameful for their relationship. She had slept with that hybrid and it was clear they had some kind of feelings for one another and here she was secretly emailing him.

_Dearest one,_

_It is very good to hear from you, love. Even if I don't get to hear your lovely voice it is still nice to know that I am part of your life and I am more than willing to be your own personal diary. You are more than welcome to speak to me via email or if you want to speak to me, that is fine too. I will make time in my busy schedule for you, my love._

_I think it is safe to say that I am missing Mystic Falls, as absolutely ludicrous as that sounds. To be honest, I think it is safer to say that I am missing you more so, but I suppose this is how it is now and we'll have to live with that. You did make a decision after all and I will respect that, no matter what my heart is telling me to do._

_I'm sure you're having a grand time at college, and with it being so close to your home it'll be fine for you to go to visit whenever you want. And with your little witch friend being your roommate I'm sure that'll be great for you, love. I'm sure you will both decorate it to your liking._

_As much as Elijah says this is a bad idea us staying in contact, I never want to stop hearing from you, love. No matter what happens. I hope one day in the future you can maybe come and visit me in my Kingdom as you like to so humorously call it._

_Always yours, Niklaus_

She could feel her stomach twisting uncomfortable as she finished reading, locking her phone and placing it beside her for a moment, she remembered that email she had sent him prior to that one. She was still in her holiday faze where she was so happy and excited about spending time with Damon, she wanted to gush her stories to anyone and Niklaus seemed to be the perfect candidate, how she was feeling terribly guilty.

Running her small hands over her face, she breathed out heavily trying to wash away the guilt from her mind but as she glanced over her shoulder at her very peaceful boyfriend she contemplated waking him up and actually telling him, she wondered how he would take it, if he would just brush it off and be okay, but she knew if the situation was reversed she would be angry, betrayed even.

Something had to happen, perhaps she would cut off all ties with Niklaus, but that felt like she was losing a part of herself and she didn't like that. No matter how much Damon liked to deny it he was part of her life, he saved her from imminent doom, he was also the one who caused it on most occasions, but still they had history and that couldn't be forgotten, he couldn't ask that of her.

* * *

><p>Fayth awoke finally in a spare bedroom of the boarding house, throwing the covers off of her self she sat there for a moment thinking back to her dream, very strange, Stefan wasn't usually the Salvatore that she dreamt about and here she was dreaming about him and if she really thought about it she didn't mind dreaming about him at all, especially when he was very savage and ripper-like.<p>

Sitting up in her bed she smile as she clicked all of her bones groaning in pain as she pulled herself from her bed, everything ached and she hated it so much. She didn't remember much about her human life, it was half a century ago after all, but something she didn't recall was the aching pains every time she rose from being sat somewhere for too long.

Grabbing her landline phone that was resting on the side she dialled a number that she barely remembered anymore. Waiting for the person to pick up it only went to voicemail, sighing Fayth went through the dilemma of trying to decide whether to leave a message or not, when she finally heard the beep she decided that she had to.

"Hey, Kat." She began in a small voice before clearing her throat and making her sound a lot more tough than she was feeling. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me at the moment and I know I've been really selfish, but could you just call me back, or something. I'll speak to you soon, hopefully. Bye." She said hanging up and throwing the phone on the bed running her hands through her knotted hair, she was missing her sister something awful.

Wandering over to the mirror she looked at herself and sighed, dark rings under her eyes, hair a lifeless, spiral mess and her skin was hagged and deathly pale. She couldn't be seen by her doppelgänger looking like she did currently. Grabbing her bag of make-up supplies she spilled them out onto the table and began frowning, shower first.

Fayth knew that she had to look her very best, she couldn't let that little bitch know the kind of pain that her and her evil twin sister had caused her with her now begin human. She had to let them know she was coping beautifully and that she was still as stunning as she had been when she was human, just like she had been when she was a vampire.

* * *

><p>As soon as Grace was dressed and ready for the day ahead, smelling good and minty fresh the little brunette found herself wandering down the stairs towards the parlour room to get herself and Damon some blood to get them both going so they could start their search for the younger Salvatore, he had to be out there somewhere, her dream was still playing heavily on her mind.<p>

Sauntering into the living room, her bare feet tapping lightly against the wooden flooring she noticed a small figure bundled up in a couple of blankets on the couch, wide awake and scribbling away in her new journal she had began, Elena always found a lot of solace in writing and it had been a thing that her and Stefan shared so she didn't want to lose that part of her life anymore that she already had.

Her gentle voice fluttered out from across the room saying. "Hey." Elena glanced up actually happy to see her small sister standing there with a welcoming smile on her face. "You're up early." She noted looking at the clock that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, it wasn't even nine yet and she had assumed she would have to get both Elena and Damon up from their sleeps, but her sister was apparently restless.

"So are you." The taller girl retorted as she shut her diary resting it beside her on the couch as she watched her sister chuckle gently and then cross the room. "I just... I had this weird dream, I couldn't sleep anymore." This caught Grace by surprise as she looked down at her suspiciously, that wasn't possible. "I think it's because I'm back in his room, filled with his stuff and smells and memories." Her voice cracked, she couldn't even bring herself to say his name, it hurt too much.

A breathless laugh fell from her lips as she informed her smaller sister. "I was so angry at him, you know? For leaving me before the summer break. All those times I got that shady feelings, I pushed them aside. Stupid." She growled to herself. "Told myself to be strong, that he would turn up and have that same smile on his face, the same one from the first time we met." She smiled softly. "And that everything would be okay. Sure, I'd be mad at him for forgetting calling me, or anything for three months, but he would be home and he would be with me." Elena put her head down trying to block out the pain and the tears. "And he would be safe."

Within moments Grace manoeuvred herself around the room and took a seat in front of her sister on the low dark wood coffee table. Reaching out she took her hands carefully, squeezing them and then replying to her. "He does want to be with you, Elena. Of course he does." She assured her in a thick voice. "And we are going to find him, 'Lena. I'm sure of it, I can feel it in my bones." That was the only promise she had to offer, gut instinct. "So, uh, what... what was your dream about?" She questioned coyly.

"I could see Stefan, but I couldn't help him." Elena answered and it made a pang of fear spring in her gut as she informed her. "He was at this bar, shady and rundown and he looked... he looked so weak and vulnerable." She hiccuped out as her sister asked what the bar looked like, in vivid detail. "Uh, it... it has a red awning and this broken neon sign, and he was screaming in pain." She glanced up to see the almost scared look in Grace's chocolate brown orbs. "What? What's wrong?"

It was then that a snide voice came from behind them, it made Grace's blood run cold as she heard her finally speak. "I think your wonder twin is trying to figure out how we all had the same dream." Fayth stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, Grace got a good look at her evil doppelgänger, she looked worse for wear than she had actually expected. "Route 29. Joe's bar." She stated. "If you'd stayed dreaming a while longer maybe you'd have seen that." She smirked as both the twins in front of her growled in anger.

* * *

><p>Not long later Grace decided it was time to wake up her boyfriend and explain to him that the three of them had all had this same dream, he was obviously skeptical, but he couldn't look past the point that they were all doppelgänger's, like Stefan and Silas and they were all sharing this same dream about his brother, he couldn't be that naïve.<p>

Gazing down at his brother's daylight ring he had a deeply pensive look on his face, his lovely chocolate brown haired girlfriend was just across the table scanning her eyes over maps and circling certain places with a thick red sharpie, she would occasionally look up to check on her sister who was concentrating on her journal and Damon who was deep in though whilst looking down at Stefan's ring.

"I don't really want your hopes up." She muttered as she placed her pen down on the table beside the map. "I've found nine bars along Route 29, and none of them are called Joe's." She informed them both. "I mean, I get it, I had the same dream, but we are we sure Fayth didn't just see it wrong? How do we know we can even trust her?" She asked as Elena frowned looking back down at her page.

Her sister suddenly said in a thick voice. "I had a feeling that there was something wrong all summer and I ignored it. But I was right, Stefan was in a safe and probably killed whoever found him..." She paused for a moment taking in a breath and calming herself. "I know it sounds crazy, hate we're following some psychic dream, but you more than anyone should believe this. You're telepathic, this is kinda your area of expertise, right?" She quizzed gently creasing her eye brows.

Rubbing her forehead gently, massaging her temples Grace answered softly. "I know, Elena, I saw that dream too. I felt everything. I just don't want you to get your hopes up just to have them crushed. I think you should prepare yourself for whatever we find, if we find anything at all." She muttered as her sister glanced back down at her notebook sighing.

"Shotgun." A snide voice called from behind them, the small brunette glanced over her shoulder with a snarl on her lips, even now after everything she hated her doppelgänger with ever fibre of her being. "What? I get carsick in the back seat. Another charming side effect you stick me with." She crossed her arms over her chest a hard look in her eyes.

Elena sighed heavily before her sister could even get a chance to respond and asked in almost a groan. "Please tell me that she's not coming." She implored Damon as he just gave her a tired look. "I thought we finally got rid of her when we shoved that cure down her throat." She growled out looking over at Fayth who only grinned back.

The smaller vampire glanced up at her boyfriend, Damon wasn't sure that he was going to be able to deal with the three of them all at each other throats all day, but he understood where the younger girls were coming from, he knew the hate that they had for this evil woman. "Trust me, I have no interest in Fayth's wellbeing, but for some reason Silas wants her bad, and if Silas wants her, I want her." He smiled in a sick kind of way which made Fayth's stomach churn in discomfort and nervousness.

From beside him Grace's lip curled up into a snarl as she added. "You wanna know what I think?" Her doppelgänger only shook her head easily scrunching her nose in a careless kind of way. "I think we should relive some history." She took a couple of threatening steps towards her, the heels on her boots clicking against the hardwood floor as she inched closer to Fayth. "How about we chain you up, deep in the forest where no one can find you and you can't escape because you're too weak and pathetic." She smirked menacingly. "At least we won't have to put up with her whiny voice all day."

Fayth smirked. "You realise it's the same voice, right?" Grace only glared back at her as she laughed shortly. "But, boy, do you know how to hold a grudge, and here I was thinking everyone liked you because you were so light and innocent." She eyed her up and down as a silence washed over the room. "It is just like you though, copy me in every single way you possibly can. First my ex-beau." Her eyes shot over to Damon who stood there, arms crossed over his chest waiting for the fight to be over. "Then the psycho hybrid that chased me for 500 years."

Just then the younger girl snorted. "Oh, I think there was a big difference between those two things, Fayth." She informed her as the girl rose her eye brows waiting for her to explain the differences. "Damon loves me, he was just a compelled play thing to you, even you admitted that to him." She reminded her as Fayth bit her tongue for a moment. "And Klaus..." She paused laughing again, more sincerely this time. "Klaus just saw you as a means to an end. Nothing more. He never loved you. Not like he did with me." She couldn't believe the words that had come from her own mouth, Damon looked down at her shocked.

The human crossed her arms over her chest feeling her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as the anger coarse through her veins. She knew for a fact that if she wasn't a vulnerable little human and still a powerful vampire queen then she would kill the little bitch faster than she could apologise, or call Klaus for help, but unfortunately she didn't have those privileges anymore so she had to be a lot more sneaky about her insults.

Fayth suddenly said. "So you're proud of it?" This made the vampire's thin eye brows knit together in a confused kind of way. "You're proud of the way that Klaus was obsessed with you? How you made the 1,000 year old hybrid fall in love with you, the only person he ever truly loved outside of his family." Grace looked down, she wasn't proud of that at all, she was ashamed if anything. "Only to then rip his heart out and send him on his way to New Orleans without so much as a goodbye roll in the sack." Fayth knew she had her there.

The older Salvatore could feel a deep feeling of anger burning in his chest as he replied sharply. "Okay. That's enough!" He boomed making both of the girls look over at him suddenly, they hadn't expected that. "Now that Klaus is gone from Mystic Falls we're not gonna talk about him again. Okay." He looked directly at his girlfriend this time who was holding back a deep look of shame. "And you..." His glare moved to Fayth this time. "Shut up." The words were cold and hard and actually made her cheeks flare with embarrassment for being shouted at in a crowd of people. "I've already had enough of your voice and attitude, I'm seriously leaning towards Grace's idea of tying you up in the forest and leaving you there, for good!"

The doppelgänger frowned heavily, almost a childish pout as she replied. "If you think for a second that I'd rather be stuck in this stupid old house than on some glorious beach somewhere long away from these Silas-shaped problems then you're clearly mistaken." She told them all glaring at each of them deadly. "I never cared about Stefan, I didn't even give a damn about Damon, why would I care about his little brother?"

The older Salvatore glared down at her as he answered. "Well, your feelings for Stefan don't matter one way or the other." A venomous smirk pulled up over his perfect lips. "You're coming with us because I say you are, and there isn't anything you can do about it." The smile dropped as he looked at the three of them. "Now all of you get ready to leave, you have ten minutes and stop fighting, or I swear one of you will end up with a snapped neck and honestly I don't care which one of you it is!" He turned and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>When the younger Salvatore finally awoke his vision was blurred and his body was weak, everything ached and groaned as he sat up. The most wonderful smell filled his senses and he could hear a faint heartbeat echoing his eardrums, it made his mouth water with burning hunger that was raising fast, he could feel his ripper self trying to take over, but he couldn't do that, he had to keep it together, for her.<p>

Sitting up suddenly in the bed he noticed he was in a place that he didn't recognise, it was like a wood cabin, but with two floors, they were surrounded by thick woods though he could see that from the trees outlining the house as he glanced out of the window, the sun was high in the sky but blocked out by the hanging curtains which really were an eyesore.

As he turned back he saw the most beautiful woman perched on a wooden chair looking over him with deep interest in her large chocolate brown eyes. He backed away from her, scared that he was going to hurt her which he would be able to do very easily. He imagined sinking his fangs into her incredibly smooth caramel coloured skin and sucking her dry until she was begging him for death.

The woman sitting in front of him actually reminded him a lot of Bonnie, rich dark brown hair layered into loose waves and framing her face, he could imagine watching as her blood began to dry and get matted in her hair and tried to desperately push those thoughts from his mind, but he could see them so vividly. He was clutching the sheets to the bed so hard that they were ripping under his grip.

As if this lovely looking woman had read his mind she reached onto the table beside her and grabbed a bag of delicious looking blood, throwing it over to him he caught it and without hesitation sunk his deadly sharp fangs into the flimsy plastic feeling as the cool blood spilled into his mouth. Salvation. It was the only word that came to mind as his hunger began to be sated by the fresh blood she had delivered to him.

The woman smiled with ease, like she had seen the scene in front of her a million times over and wasn't even fazed by it any more. Finally she said in a whisky rough voice. "You're a very interesting specimen." He gave her a questionable look. "You try too hard to mask what you are, struggling with your inner self when most would just give in to the temptation." She mused thoughtfully.

He wanted to ask who she was, but he was too deeply indulged into his wonderful bag of blood. Still as if she read his mind she informed him simply. "I was the one who saved your life this morning. From where the sun almost devoured that lovely skin of yours." She moved her eyes over his body momentarily. "I am also the one who arranged to have you dragged out of that damn quarry after you were buried alive by that pesky doppelgänger of yours." This did surprise Stefan a lot, this woman knew all about him and Silas. "Tell me, Mr. Salvatore, how much do you know about Silas?"

Stefan winced as he replied. "I know enough." He growled back. "I know that I need to find him and I need to end his miserable life before he starts to steal mine from me." He informed her sourly.

She smiled again as he threw the empty bag of blood down on the bed and told him. "You're very strong willed. Most people would have given up, but not you." Her lips turned up at the corners. "But at the moment, you're trapped with me." He creased his eye brows. "I don't see the lapis lazuli stone anywhere on your body, so with that sun up there high in the sky you're not going anywhere." She paused for a moment. "So I think you'd better just stay seated and listen to my story."

"Story?" He put the pieces together. "The story of Silas. How do you know him?"

The lovely smile she had on her face flattered into a frown as she replied. "Silas... He wasn't always the immoral beast that you know. The vengeful murderous monster that locked you away in a safe. He was just a man, who was in love with a girl... his one true love, her one true love." She thought back to a time where she knew the handsome knight and smiled. "I'm sure you know how it goes, the two thought their love would last forever, that they would be free to love one another until the end of time."

Creasing his thick eye brows Stefan was confused, looking up to meet her almost dream-like and asked. "How... how do you know this?" She gazed down at him. "You knew Silas when he was still human? Were you... were you Silas' one true love?" She nodded her head as she replied that she would have done anything for him. "No... That's not possible." He looked her up and down. "Silas is over 2,000 years old, how... how are you here right now?"

A subtle smile brushed over her lips. "Oh, Stefan, you more than anyone should know when it comes to love impossible isn't a word that exists." He just looked her up and down unsure of what to say. "Silas and I belonged to a very old and very powerful group of people named Travellers. We were engaged to be married, but it wasn't enough for Silas. He wanted more. He never wanted to be away from me, even by death."

That was it. Stefan had enough of all of her stories. Standing up he told her. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have better things to do than listen to stories that I already know the ends to. This starts with you and Silas being in love and finishes with Qetsiyah – or however you pronounce her name – trapping him in stone."

The lovely woman laughed again as she looked him up and down. "It's amazing how small minded and stupid men can truly be." She smirked. "I see that you heard his version of the story, but Silas convinced and tricked Qetsiyah into loving her so that she would make him an immortality spell, but she was smart and she found out he was only using her for this spell. So she went to that tomb and locked him away with a cure hoping that he would take it and die, also knowing that when he would eventually do that his soul would be trapped in the supernatural limbo she made and so he would never be able to find peace."

Stefan smirked and said. "Well, I have to say this Qetsiyah sounds like a perfectly adjusted, sane woman."

She ignored his snide comments and continued. "Which brings us to today. Silas wants to destroy the supernatural limbo that witch made. So that he will be able to die and pass on without getting trapped on the Other Side. He needs to be able to take the cure she made so he can be human again and then kill himself so he can move on finally."

"You're Silas' one true love, right? He only wants to pass on so that he can be with you. Why don't you do us all a favour and go out there and find him so he can stop torturing all of us and get in with your lives." He crossed his arms over his chest as she shook her head softly pacing in front of him slowly.

"Men." She rolled her rich brown orbs as she trailed the tip of her fingernail along the wall, scrapping against it loudly leaving a trail of blue fire in it's wake before it suddenly ignited the fireplace in a roaring flame. "Silas was my one true love, but that doesn't mean that I was his." Stefan's eyes widened as he added. "That bitch-witch that ruined Silas' life, stole him away from having a normal life was me, well I had some help, too of course. I'm Qetsiyah. But I think you'll come to find that I had very good reason for doing so."

The younger Salvatore looked her up and down, he was actually beginning to feel threatened by this woman who clearly was holding a lot of power, anyone who was able to make a whole other dimension to lock people away in was clearly in possession of a lot of power. "Then why are you still here? I thought you were dead."

"Oh, I was." She smiled nodded her head. "I was dead and buried for over 2,000 years. What a boring time that was." She shook her head. "But, I came back... for you." Her naturally light eyes darkened on those words making him tense in nervousness.

* * *

><p>The trip down Route 29 was long and mind-numbingly dull, the small brunette was sitting beside her boyfriend in the front seat of the car whilst Elena and Fayth were in the backseats scooting as far away from each other as they could get. There had been no talking the entire way there and tension was thick in the air.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder the vampire in the passenger seat watched her sister as she gazed out of the window taking in ever single piece of land they were driving past, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pain in her stomach when she thought of what her sister must be going through. "How much further do you think it's gonna be?" Damon asked suddenly making her look around at him. "We've passed about five bars now and most of them have had the description of a neon sigh and a red awning."

"No. It didn't feel right." Grace replied softly as he glanced down at her. "I can just feel this thing in my chest, it's vibrating, pulling me towards something. I think it's the bar, but I'm not sure." She sighed shaking her head. "It's hard to explain. Listen, we were the ones that saw it in the dream/vision whatever you wanna call it. We'll know when we see it."

The older Salvatore nodded. "Okay. Okay. Just let me know." He glanced down at her away from the road for a moment before she gave him an assuring smile, reaching over he squeezed her knee lovingly and she giggled before feeling her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, reaching she pulled her phone out. "Unless that is magically Stefan calling you tell whoever it is to go away, we're focusing on this right now." He told her firmly.

"It's Caroline." She replied and he gave her a look. "I'll be quick." She hit answer on her phone and held it to her ear. "Hey, Care. What's up?" She asked casually looking out of the window watching as the trees passed at breakneck speed.

"Uh, hey. I was wondering if I could use your laptop, I couldn't help but notice that you left it on your desk..." Grace was about to ask why she was even in her dorm room. "I know I broke in, I'm sorry. But I had to. It's an emergency." The blonde announced melodramatically, sighing the brunette asked what the emergency was. "I was halfway through doing some research and my laptop blew. I've taken it to get fixed, can I please use yours."

Sighing Grace answered. "Sure. Knock yourself out." The blonde thanked her quickly. "We'll call you if we get any news, Care. Catch you later." She told her fondly and her friend said goodbye also and the conversation was over, Damon glanced over at her raising his eye brows. "I'm done. Completely focused on this now. I promise." She held her hand up. "Girl scouts honour."

"You weren't in girls scouts." He pointed out as she gave him a look.

* * *

><p>Over at the college the blonde opened the door to Grace's dorm room, it was so cold and lonely in there now that all of Megan's personal items had been removed and the bed was made up with generic bedsheets probably supplied by the college. But the little brunette's half of the room was very homy and lived in.<p>

Posters on the wall, pictures of loved ones and family, old books with worn dog ear pages and slightly discoloured, she assumed that Grace had pinched them from the Salvatore library since they were some first editions of some of her favourite books. On her desk there were movies and her laptop sitting there peacefully and plugged in.

Opening the lid she noticed that Grace had left her laptop on since the last time she had used it, typing in her password which she knew by heart – knowing Grace it had to be one of the three and Caroline knew all of them – and waiting for it to log in. As the screen loaded she saw that the brunette had left her emails open, she didn't want to pry but when she saw something that made her stomach clench she wasn't sure if she was mad or disgusted.

Niklaus Mikaelson. It couldn't be, the date said it was from a few days ago, but Grace had stopped speaking to him weeks ago when she broke it off with him and choose Damon letting him leave to New Orleans to do whatever he had to do down there. Clearly her friend wasn't thinking clearly if she still had the need to talk to him.

Clicking it open she scanned her eyes over the message and the one that Grace had sent him before, all of them like diary entries, but they were to someone and that wouldn't be that bad if it hadn't been the psychotic murderous hybrid that had tortured them for years. She had to set this straight, something had to be done about this before it got out of hand.

* * *

><p>Taking out a full, heavy bag of trash Matt wandered around the back alley of the Mystic Grill towards the dumpster that sat there waiting. He saw a shadow flash across the floor, looking up he followed until he saw a familiar face, one he never wanted to see again, the human didn't believe this bitch had the nerve to show up again.<p>

He could feel the anger flooding his chest as he growled out. "You again." She gave him an innocent smile. "Listen, I remember what you and your creep of a boyfriend did to me the other night. I already know you name, Nadia, so why don't you tell me what the hell you want." He pressed.

Her eyes flicked up and down his toned body before replying. "I want to help you." He creased his eye brows. "You're in danger with a man named Silas."

The human's stomach clenched in fear, he remembered when Silas had killed him the other night after him not being able to read his thoughts for some unknown reason. "Silas?" He creased his eye brows. "And what do you know about Silas?"

Nadia smiled softly. "I know he tried to kill you the other night and if it wasn't for the handy little ring on your finger you'd be six feet under right now." He narrowed his lovely blue eyes at her. "You're going to have to take a leap of faith and trust me." She whispered stepping closer to him and placing her cool hands either side of his face. "_Vyjdou_."

Suddenly his eyes went a deep black before fading back into the sweet blue they always are, he didn't take her in at once before he suddenly noticed who it was. "Nadia?" His accent had changed it was a deep Czech growl down, Gregor was obviously out to play and he wasn't very happy to see his lover. "_Ty... jsi me zabil_!" He shook his head clearly upset. "_Jak jsi mohl_?!" He suddenly lunged for her angrily but she backed away quicker than the human was.

The vampire went back to speaking English, it seemed easier for her. "I am so sorry, Gregor." She apologised with glassy chocolate brown orbs. "I truly am, but Silas... he... he was going to have you killed anyway. I did it so I could make a deal with him, earn his trust, get what we came here for." She tried to plead with him.

"You slit my throat!" Gregor reminded her looking up and down with disgust.

She gave him a firm look. "But you're not truly gone. You're inside of a person with a invincibility ring. This boy cannot die, Gregor, meaning I won't have to lose you again and now Silas trusts me." She stated simply. "I will find a way to make this all okay, lover, please." She leaned forward and pressed a romantic kiss to his lips.

"Where is my body, Nadia?" Gregor looked at her.

She nodded her head saying. "I will tell you everything, my love. I just need you to do me a favour first. Ring the boy's friend, Elena Gilbert and find out where her sister's doppelgänger is. It's the only way we'll get close to what we want. Do you understand?" He nodded his head softly reaching into Matt's pocket and pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the younger Salvatore had noticed that the ancient witch had departed the room. Spotting her expensive looking bag laying in plain sight on the counter top he rushed over and began to rifle through it for a cell phone, maybe if he could get hold of Elena, Grace or Damon they would be able to come and rescue him from this psycho bitch.<p>

Just then the door to the cabin opened to reveal a very confused looking Qetsiyah holding a basket of pretty looking flowers, it was like she had caught a naughty child eating cookies. His face scrunched up in guilt as he questioned. "You got a cell phone anywhere? I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I really need to make a call."

Qetsiyah smiled sharply narrowing her eyes. "And I bet I can guess who to..." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "You'll be lucky to make a successful call out here, Stefan. This house is safe for you to walk around in, but the moment you step over the threshold of that door your skin becomes ball of fire." She reminded him softly.

"Well, no offence... Qetsiyah, is it?" He looked her up and down. "But we barely know each other and I'm not overly comfortable trusting someone who created a whole other plane of existence to trap my doppelgänger, as much as I hate him." He shrugged his shoulders noticing she wasn't really paying attention to him.

The witch was gazing at her lovely yellow flowers as she mused. "That name... my name, I can't imagine it's used very much anymore." She glanced up at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "It was fairly popular 2,000 years ago in ancient Rome, but I have to admit I haven't seen it on many souvenir keychains around the country."

"Do you have a point? Did you return just to moan about your name?" He looked her up and down suspiciously.

"No, Stefan, I came back because the Bennett witch called on me and actually managed to lower the veil. I had several hunters, you probably remember, all of which were unsuccessful in their main task, kill Silas." Her voice darkened. "So I figured if you want something done right, you get a woman to do it." She motioned to herself. "That is why I am here Stefan." He was watching her uneasily. "Have you ever been left at the alter by the person you love more than anything?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so..."

"I felt so utterly pathetic and stupid, I had trusted this man, created our wedding for him and the spell that was going to make us immortal so we could enjoy each other for eternity, at the end of the ceremony just before our kiss we were to drink the elixir, but something was wrong. I could feel it." She shuddered thinking back to that moment. "Everything around me was rotting and decaying. The wedding flower, the garden, our peoples crops. I was in such a state of agony and pain I didn't realise it." She paused for a moment holding back her anger.

"Then she came running up to me, calling my name, begging for me to listen to her." Stefan creased his eye brows unsure of what she was talking about, or rather whom this witch was talking about. "So I did, she told me all about Silas and this other woman, he had drunk the elixir with her." She paused for a moment. "So call me what you want to call me, Stefan, but just know that I loved him more than anything and he was the one who turned around and hurt me in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"Who... who was the girl he betrayed you with."

The witch smiled this time before saying. "The girl that had told me about them sneaking off together to become one also informed me where they were hiding. She lead me to them and as we watched from the brush of a forest I felt the knife of betray only stab deeper. My one true love, my Silas had fallen in love with my handmaiden. Amara." She breathed. "I believe she's a doppelgänger also, now known by Elena."

It took a moment for this to all sink in. "So if Silas was my doppelgänger and your handmaiden, Amara, was the first version of Elena... where was Grace in all of this? Or whoever was the first version of Grace."

Smiling as she knelt down by the fire she answered. "This is where the story takes an interesting turn, Stefan." She paused for a moment her face in deep concentration. "The girl that had lead me to the couple was also close to me, she was the girl I sent out to gather plants from my herb garden. Her name was Sappho, she was devastatingly beautiful and popular among many people in the community, especially Silas."

Pausing for a moment the witch could feel the anger rising in her chest. "She told me these heartbreaking stories of how he courted her, kissed her under the soft moonlight, but all this to only get closer to her sister." She growled out. "As if it wasn't bad that he was using me to get what he wanted, but he was using her too."

"Doppelgänger's." Stefan mused before creasing his eye brows. "But... If Silas and Amara took the elixir, how does Grace have a line of doppelgänger's too?" He watched her working on something down at the fireplace.

Glancing up she said. "Hmm? Oh, Sappho?" Nodding her head she replied. "Yes, well once we took care of Amara we had a celebratory drink together, but I had a very special surprise for her. I wanted her to suffer, so I made another immortality potion just for her. I made her rue the day she went behind my back." She smiled as Stefan glanced over at her confused. "She had tried to take Silas from me, too. She was just like Amara, if not worse!"

Nodding his head the younger Salvatore answered. "Okay. Okay." He was trying to calm her again. "What are you doing over there anyway?" He quizzed.

"I'm doing you a favour." She replied as she slipped her bracelet off of her wrist and dropped it into a pot that was heated over the roaring fire she had lit. "I want to end this once and for all. I want to take down Silas and you're going to help me." Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at him knowingly.

* * *

><p>After a tediously long drive on the cold morning the older Salvatore finally found himself pulling off the main road into a small dirt parking lot as the girls informed him that they were at their destination. Both of the twins climbed from the car along with the raven-black haired gentleman, but Fayth was left in the car. She had taken a nap and they decided just to let her sleep, at least she was quiet.<p>

Peering at the new human through the window of the car Elena asked gently so she wouldn't wake her. "Are we really going to leave her in there on her own?"

"Uh, yeah." Grace laughed shortly nodded her head as she stretched out her arms in front of her, that had certainly been a long journey and her joints had locked up. "She should consider herself lucky that I'm not rolling up the windows and locking the doors." This time her boyfriend chuckled at her sinister idea.

As she turned around to look at the bar she stopped dead, her breathing got caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings. It was an odd occurrence when the dream matched the reality of the situation to every last detail, the red awning, the broken flashing neon sign which wasn't nearly as impressive at the light of day she doubted it was that spectacular even at night, the awful paint job over the wood of the bar itself.

"Wow." The smaller twin muttered softly blinking a couple of times before she felt her boyfriend's eyes on her, watching her carefully. "It's just so surreal." She commented, glancing over to him. "Everything is the same as the dream was. Well, I guess it wasn't really a dream now, more of a vision shared threw doppelgänger's." She chose her words form wisely. "I wonder if... if Katherine saw it, too."

Damon spoke up this time. "To be honest, sweetheart, one Pierce is enough to deal with." He then flashed her a smile before turning around towards the bar before stopping not hearing footsteps following him. "You two coming, or not?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded her head softly as she went to follow and then stopped again taking a breath in, she felt like she was so close to finding her loving boyfriend and didn't want to have that taken away from her again. Turning to her twin she questioned as if she was an expert. "Do you really think that Stefan is going to be in there?" This time she panicked. "I mean, what if it was all some elaborate scheme by Silas, or... or just some crazy coincidence."

Quickly her twin stepped in front of her and took her by the shoulders looking directly into her panicked rich brown orbs and replied. "Elena, chill." She told her softly squeezing her shoulders carefully, not hard enough to hurt, but to get her attention instead. "First of all, this is Mystic Falls, when is anything a coincidence. Second, we're not going to find out any new information if we don't actually go inside. Okay?" She gave her the warmest smile she could before stepping back. "You in?"

"I'm in." Elena replied straightening her back, holding her head high and taking long strides towards the entrance of the rundown establishment.

The older vampire looked over the taller girl's shoulder at her twin who stood there with almost pride on her face and told her jokingly. "Nice speech, coach. Got anything for me." She budged his arm in a mocking way before taking his hand romantically and leading him inside following Elena with haste.

As they entered Grace and Elena noticed the girl standing behind the bar immediately, it was the platinum blonde whipping down the counter, her head jerked up as the bell above the door informed her of their appearance. The human was obviously still jumpy from where she had been attacked earlier on in the day. There was a large bandaid covering her neck and the bloody but slowly healing bite mark that was beneath it.

"Hey there." The smaller Gilbert called out her greeting before she sauntered across the room towards the girl behind the bar, at the moment she was by far the most friendly and patient one to be dealing with a human. "Me and my friends were just passing through and figured we'd have a little pit stop." She announced as the blonde nodded her head. "That's a big bandaid, what'd you do?" She asked conversing with her.

Shrugging her shoulders softly the girl lied. "Oh, I stupidly burnt myself with my flat iron." She replied. "Idiot." She muttered shaking her head and then changing the point of conversation off of her and asking. "Can I get you or your friends a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a bourbon." The brunette vampire replied earning an almost judgemental look from the human. "What? It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" This actually made the human girl laugh nodding her head in agreement. Leaning closer resting her forearms on the counter Grace added. "Listen, I don't mean to sound creepy, or anything, but I kinda had a dream about you last night."

The girl with the drastic platinum blonde snorted loudly before looking up at her and saying. "You want some extra cheese with that pick-up line?" Grace laughed too, this girl thought she was hitting on her.

Chuckling softly the vampire answered. "Right. I'm sorry." The human shook her head as she prepared Grace's drink for her. "Look, but really I'm looking for my friend, he went missing a few months ago and we got a tip that he might have come through here." This made the girl look up at her asking what he looked liked. "Uh, he's about this high." She lifted her hand to around Stefan's height. "He has like these really deep green eyes, erm... spiky light brown hair." She thought for a moment. "Oh, actually. I have a picture."

Slipping her phone from her back pocket she went through her many photos before finding one of Elena and Stefan embracing each other, holding her phone in front of the human she watched as her face paled and she gulped. "No... Nope, I, uh, I haven't seen him anywhere. Sorry." She shook her head turning away. "I think it's time for you to leave, right? Gotta find your friend-"

As soon as the girl looked back Grace caught her in her compulsion gaze and told her softly. "Please, tell me the truth about that guy."

Then without wanting to tell her the woman replied. "That guy, or whatever he was came in here early this morning and attacked me. He took a chunk out of my neck, I was bleeding and in pain and then... then he told me to run. I ran as fast as I could but I could hear him following me..." Tears welled up in her light blue orbs as she continued. "Then when I... I got outside I looked back, he was on his knees on fire!"

Damon stepped forward this time. "That would be the lack of the daylight ring." Wandering over to the distort human he urged her. "What happened next?"

"There was this woman... tall, dark, pretty and she shoved him in the back of a Cam Peterson's truck... I haven't seen Cam for a while, I don't know... do you think she's done something to him?" She worried obnoxiously. "He lives like 10 miles down a dirt road around the back..." She passed the neat bourbon forward and the older Salvatore took it before the small vampire could get her hands on it.

He muttered. "Cheers." Before drowning the drink. He went to put the glass down but suddenly he gagged spitting up the liquid and coughing violently. "Vervain." He growled hoarsely as the skin of his mouth began to sizzle and burn.

Grace's eyes widened as she sniffed the glass to smell the distinct smell of vervain burning in the bottom of the glass. Her jaw clenched as she looked up to lock eyes with the terrified human behind the bar who backed away until she hit the shelves of alcohol lightly. "Vervain." She spat out angrily glancing over to see that her boyfriend was recovering. "What the hell did you do? How do you know about that?"

Just then a pair of heels wandered into the room from the back entrance, they looked over to see the very lovely Nadia stood there with a small pistol mounted in her hands pointed at the three of them. She informed them in her Czech accent. "Because I told her to do it. She's very obedient." Then she smiled her beautiful grin at them.

Licking her lips nervously the smaller Gilbert narrowed her eyes and quizzed roughly. "And just who do you think you are?" This made the European smile once again, she certainly was holding the same attitude that Fayth would, perhaps it was her. When it came to doppelgänger's it was tough when finding out which one was which.

Nadia looked her up and down taking in her appearance before demanding to know. "Are you Fayth Pierce?" Grace remained quiet, she didn't want to answer the question, but Damon was right they needed to keep Fayth away from anything Silas related for a moment and this woman seemed to want the Petrova which could only mean one thing, Silas.

Just then the bell on the door to the shop sang out to reveal someone entering, Fayth wandered in with an angered look on her face, with pursed lips and a sharp glare. As she turned to look at them all, she was surprised to see the beautiful vampire standing there holding a gun in front of her narrowing her eyes at the two doppelgänger's. "Which one of you is Fayth?" Nadia demanded again.

Without a second thought the new human pointed directly at Grace and announced selfishly. "She is!" The smaller Gilbert grit her teeth as she raised her hand up inclining to that European that she in fact was Fayth, but Nadia wasn't dumb and she had done plenty of research on the 500 year old vampire who was always on the run.

"Why do I doubt that so much?" Nadia replied as Fayth's chocolate brown eyes widened, within seconds from the words leaving her lips she suddenly felt as if she had been hit by a truck, all she had seen was a spiral of long rich brown locks before they were both forced out of a window landing hard on the dirt ground with a loud thud and marking the ground hard with their bodies. "You don't understand! I need her alive!" The Czech woman tried to argue and she toppled the younger vampire onto her back. "You really do look an awful lot like her, but I know the kind of person Fayth is."

Grabbing her thick locks Nadia smacked the younger girl's head firmly into the ground making her yelp in pain before she rose from where she was straddling her hips and left her dazed and confused for a few moments before she retreated to the thick brush surrounding the bar, if Fayth was hiding in there somewhere she had to find her before Silas could.

Suddenly then Grace rose to her feet rubbing the back of her head as Damon and Elena came tumbling out of the bar to check if she was okay. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured them feeling the sickly feel of blood trickling down her neck and then towards her back, she shrugged off the feeling, it would heal soon enough. "I'm going after Fayth before whoever the hell that was can get slimy little hands on her. Alright? You two need to go find Stefan."

"Are you crazy?" The older Salvatore hissed out his eyes wide. "Fayth almost just got you killed and you want to run out there to try and find her?"

"Maybe I am crazy." She replied back as the corner of her lip curled up into a halfhearted smile. "Because every bone in my body is telling me to leave her out there to fend for herself, like she did to me, but I can't." She growled shaking her head. "So I am going to go find Fayth on my own and I'll meet you at that cabin down that dirt road, alright?" Grace stepped forward and kissed him passionately for a couple long seconds. "Now go, your brother needs you." Then she turned to Elena. "You'll be fine, Elena. I promise." She assured her turning around about to take off into the forest in order to find her evil doppelgänger.

"Hey. Wait." Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her close looking deeply into her smoulder chocolate brown orbs with his own intense icy blue eyes. "If something goes bad and you think there is gonna be more danger than she's worth then you run. Come and find us, okay?" He brought her chin up so she was looking directly at him. "She isn't worth your life, you got it, Gracie?" He lowered his tone this time, it's a more intimate moment between just them.

* * *

><p>The ancient witch Qetsiyah was busy at work on Stefan's new daylight ring when she felt a pair of eyes on her slender back, burning into her skin as she continued to work, she knew who it was without even having to turn around, it was the only other person in the cabin and he was beginning to get impatient. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that something won't be done any faster the longer you stare at it."<p>

Stefan frowned before turning around admiring the cabin for a few short seconds before questioning. "So what's your plan?" She creased her eye brows. "Take the only cure that's floating around somewhere and shove it down his throat then kill him?" He guessed. "That's what you sent your hunters out to do, right? And they failed you."

"But they are not me." Qetsiyah answered more confidently. "You need to slow down, Stefan. I want this revenge just as much as you do, but when it comes to Silas you have to be smart, he's always a step ahead, so we have to be two steps ahead of him and the only way we're gonna have any kind of advantage is to take away one of the only advantages he has over you. His mental powers."

The younger Salvatore creased his eye brows before glancing at her over his shoulder. "But you took him down before, turned him onto a human-sized stone, what's changed?"

Qetsiyah scoffed. "He changed." She spat out. "When I first calcified him he was new, barely knew how to use his powers, but now? Now he's able to compel an entire town square without even thinking about it. Silas has had over 2,000 years to perfect his skills, consuming the smallest amounts of human blood from thousands upon thousands of people who desperately wanted to see their deceased family members." She replied surely.

"So where is Amara now? And Sappho? Are they locked away in that tomb, too?" He creased his dark thick eye brows.

The witch pursed her lips as she concentrated hard on her work before replying. "No, Stefan. They are not locked away in a tomb." He turned to face her fully this time wanting to know the full story of what happened to these past doppelgänger's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ancient Greece<strong>_

_As Silas returned to his tent in the middle of the wilderness he heard a soft humming, pushing through the brush, at first he thought it was his beloved but when he saw the spiralling curls and dark flesh standing there under the taunting moonlight he froze. Qetsiyah had found them out here and now she wanted revenge. His first thought was to run, but his mind went straight to Amara, he needed to protect her._

_"Qetsiyah." He breathed out as he approached her, she looked over to him with a lazy smile over her lips, it was very unsettling. "What are you doing here?"_

_Pressing her hand to her chest he noticed she was still wearing her wedding dress, she looked like a crazed woman out for vengeance, which was what she was. "Oh, I'm sorry, have I spoiled your little get away?" She tilted her head to the side, her dark wavy locks falling over her shoulder. "I am just here to give you a couple of gifts." Bending down she picked up a solid gold glass from the floor, covered with rare jewels and a thin cloth draped over it. "This is the chalice from which we were to drink at our wedding." She paused. "You do remember, don't you? The one you left me standing at like a fool."_

_Taking a breath in and a small step towards her Silas answered. "Qetsiyah, there are not enough words in the entire world to tell you how truly sorry I am that this happened." His words were almost sincere, but she knew he was just playing her again and these games had to be stopped before he could hurt someone else._

_She just smiled back like it was nothing, like she wasn't dying on the inside. "Yes, Silas and there are not enough ways in the world that could show you how truly betrayed I feel." Her voice became darker this time and so did the colour of her eyes as she stepped towards him. "So I picked the only way I knew I could get back at you and really hurt you. I made you something..." Picking up a small hand-sized chest she revealed to him a small vial. "It is a cure to immortality. Your cure." Her words held no choice for him but he wasn't going to give up without a fight._

_"I am not taking that, Qetsiyah." Silas' words were final. "That is not even possible. I am immortal. I will live forever."_

_The witch couldn't help but laugh at his naivety. "Actually it works very well. I have already used it on another immortal." He could only think of the other immortal within the entire world, his beloved, his Amara. "I may have used this potion on her, but I did not psychically lay a hand on her, oh no." She shook her head giving Silas a peace of mind for only a second before saying. "But you do know what they say about a twin scorned, don't you?" An evil smirk pulled up over her lips as he ran through the tent doors. "Hell hath no fury." She finished to herself._

_When Silas launched himself through the flimsy tent doors he was hit with the most potent smell of copper and disgust. He could feel bile running up his throat but held his down, he wanted to scream and shout and kill, but when he saw a small girl dressed in a dark pink dress knelt on the floor, he stopped all his movements. "Sappho." Her name barely left his lips, but she still heard it clear as day. "What have you done?"_

_She sucked in a breath as she looked at him over his shoulder. "How could you?" She hissed out licking her lips. "Do you think that I wanted to kill her? You made me do this! You did!" Sappho told him hysterically shaking her head. "You told me that you loved me. You made me feel like I was something special. That I was the most loved girl in the world, but all you wanted was her." She growled. "Everyone has always wanted her. Never me. Amara was the favourite, with our family, with the community, with you. Why not me? What is wrong with me?" Fat tears traced down her cheeks over and over as she sunk back down to her knees._

_"You killed your own sister." Silas' voice wavered as he looked down at her with complete anger in his smoulder forest green orbs. "How could you do that? How could you do that to her? All she has ever done is love you and you turn around and slit her throat!" He advanced on her hissing out. "I will kill you."_

_"Calm down, dearest." A extremely calm voice came from the door as Qetsiyah stood there with her arms crossed over her chest in a very formal way. "You will not lay a finger on this girl's head." Suddenly the immortal fell down to his knees in extreme pain. "Now all that's left is to take this cure..." She held it out in front of him. "And we can live beautiful, fruitful lives together. Just you and me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I tried and tried with him." She sighed heavily shaking her head from side to side. "But when it came down to it all he wanted was her." Qetsiyah hissed shaking her head. "I created the Other Side so he couldn't get the one thing he wanted most in life. I dropped him in that tomb with the cure praying in the end he would make the right decision. If he thought he could kill himself so he could be with Amara again only to be trapped with me for all eternity."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest before muttering. "And that worked out just as you wanted it to." She gave him a hard look as she continued to get on with what she was working on. "I take it whatever you've been doing over there isn't anything to do with me being able to walk in the sunlight any time soon." She just continued shaking her head in answer. "Qetsiyah, I'm not your enemy. I want him dead, too-"

"I have killed every person who's betrayed me, Stefan. What don't you understand about that? I don't trust very well. You could say I'm a control freak, or maybe a little paranoid, or maybe I'm just that crazy bitch-witch you thought I was before you met me." Suddenly Stefan felt blistering pain rushing through his body making him sink to his knees and grasp his head in agony. "And do you know what, Stefan? I'll take that name any day if it means I get what I want."

* * *

><p>The new human was launching herself through the thick forest as fast as her weak legs could carry her, she was cursing herself for wearing her damn heels, they were getting ruined trudging through all the mud and weren't that easy to run in either, but her adrenaline kept her going. Tumbling over overgrown roots and cutting herself on harsh brushes before she stopped and held an open cut on her palm.<p>

That hurt a lot more than it used to, she wished for her vampire healing so she couldn't have to be in this small amount of pain that was stabbing into her hand. Crouching down by a tree she nursed her palm close to her chest, squeezing it tight as if to stop the pain. Sucking in a sharp breath she attempted to slow her breathing and quieten so no supernatural being would be able to find her, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly a hand reached out and lay on her shoulder trying not to startle her, but that didn't work. Jumping up Fayth turned to see her doppelgänger standing there, her eyes drifted down to her palm and then shot back up to her matching chocolate-brown orbs. "Stay away from me." She ordered in a low tone.

This made Grace very confused as she creased her eye brows. "I'm trying to help you-"

"No offence, but deep down we both know you can't control your urges for blood as well as you would like to, kitten." The human growled out angrily narrowing her eyes. "And with my hand cut open like jack o' lantern I don't really want to become your next meal. So just back up, got it?" She spat out angrily.

This only made the vampire in front of her laugh causing her to pout softly. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself, Fayth." Grace snorted shaking her head. "Your blood doesn't even smell that good anyway, actually it smells kinda weird." Crunching her nose she smelt the distinct mix of decay and rotting in the air. "We need to focus on the real problem and that is you have a European hunter coming after you and she could be working for Silas."

"Fine." The doppelgänger whimpered as she hugged herself, rubbing her arms vigorously trying to warm herself. "Can I borrow that... wool thing you're wearing. I'm freezing out here."

Grace growled deep in her chest before replying. "This thing I'm wearing is a cardigan, Fayth. It's not that hard to work out." She pulled the hem of it softly. "And I'm sorry that the clothes I wear might not meet your high standards, but at least I'm not running in $400 heels running for my life through a forest." Her eyes darted down to her shoes that were now ruined before shrugging off her cardigan and handing it over to her. "Now can we go?"

Pulling on the warm piece of clothing she nodded her head before beginning to follow, leading the way before she heard a sickening snap, turning suddenly her spirally chocolate-brown hair flying over her shoulder to see that Grace was face down on the floor unconscious and Nadia was standing there with a firm look on her face. "I'm almost certain if I do that to you that you really won't be waking up. Do you want to try me again, Fay?"

"No need to be so bossy." She spat back stepping over the doppelgänger on the floor as she grabbed her arm roughly pulling her along with her. "Ease up. I bruise easily now." She pointed out, but still the vampire didn't loosen her grip.

* * *

><p>As both the older Salvatore and Elena approached the cabin in the middle of the thick forest they stopped for a moment, both of them knew they would need to prepare themselves for what might be beyond that eery looking door. The Gilbert vampire felt her heart squeeze tight in her chest as Damon headed up the stairs towards the door and turned back to her. "You coming, or not?"<p>

With that she took her first step up the porch and then towards the door, Damon twisted the handle and was surprised when it open with simple ease, he figured that his brother would be locked away but here it was easy as walking through a single door to go in there and save him. That made him more suspicious about what could be happening.

It was then that they saw him, tied up to a large wooden chair slipping in and out of consciousness. The one thing that they could understand in each other was there for them to save and they were gonna do it because they had done it before. He was tied down by sickly green vines that were tied into tight knots and there was a circle of pale yellow herbs surrounding him as he sat in the middle of the room.

"Stefan." Elena breathed heavily before brushing straight past the older Salvatore towards Stefan not caring about the danger that could have been in the room before them. "Stefan. Stefan, it's me." His eyes blinked open a couple of times, locking with her for a few moments longer before he try to register who it was in front of him. "It's me. It's me." She repeated. "I'm going to save you. I promise. Damon's here. We're going to save you." She informed him in a soft voice. "Who took you here? Who saved you from the Quarry?"

Stepping forward the vampire with icy blue orbs implored her. "Give him a couple seconds to breath, will ya." She closed her mouth just watching him with those big doe eyes of hers whilst he adjusted himself in the uncomfortable chair.

"It's Silas' ex-girlfriend. She's back from the Other Side and holding a serious grudge against him." He explained as his girlfriend began trying to force all of the vines off of him, but they only felt as if they were getting stronger with each pull. "She wants him to pay and says I can help and I want him gone from our lives so I'm going along with it." He gazed up at the lovely ladie's eyes in front of him and a tiny pain filled smile pulled across his lips. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again, Elena."

Damon held his hands up interrupted their romantic moment and saying. "Wait. Wait." They both glanced over to him. "You're telling me that Qetsi-whatever-her-name-is has returned from the Other Side? How is that even possible?"

A loud sigh came from behind him as he turned to see the woman with tousled raven-black haired standing there in front of the door, her mouth in a firm line. "It's Qetsiyah." She informed him in a very bitchy tone, crossing her arms over her chest. "You see, this is why I want to change it because idiots in this day and age can't pronounce it correctly." She grit her teeth rolling her eyes before seeing Elena trying to work on the knots. "You're not going to be able to break those vines. I put a spell on them and they won't budge until I get what I want from your boyfriend."

Turning suddenly Elena's lovely locks sweeping over her shoulder she hissed out in an acid tongue. "And what is it that you want, you crazy bitch?" This made the witch smile slightly at her tone, Qetsiyah could see that her chocolate-brown orbs were filled with exhausted, frustration and just the sheer need to get her boyfriend to safety and away from her.

"I would watch your tone with me, girl." The witch spat out as she took a couple of slow threatening steps towards her. "I think that we got off on the wrong foot, you know? I'm on your side." She smiled at them again, it was such an easy, unnerving look on her face. "I want that monster gone just as bad as your town does. If I am successful in connecting Silas to Stefan then I'll be able to stop his mental powers thus weakening him so I can make him take the cure once and for all."

Elena gulped shaking her head, cursing herself for using it on someone like Fayth, but she quickly reminded herself that she had done it to save Grace's life and that was all that mattered, just then she caught the tail-end of the conversation. "The cure is gone now and you won't be able to give it to Silas, so you got anymore ideas, witch?"

This only made Qetsiyah smile. "Oh, you mean how you gave the cure to Fayth?" This surprised Stefan greatly, him being locked away in the safe meant he had missed a lot of things and Fayth becoming human was apparently one of them. "I'm well aware of everything that happened, but... she's supposed to be here with you and so is her doppelgänger. Where are they?"

Elena creased her eye brows. "How do you know that?" Suddenly everything clicked and began to make sense. "You were the one who gave us those dreams, aren't you? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want this to all be over." Qetsiyah spat back suddenly. "I suppose I'll have to go ahead without the cure for now. It doesn't matter." She muttered as she crouched down beside a hall that was filled to the top with water and mixed with herbs as she began to chant softly.

Damon cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know what? Stefan really appreciates you yanking him from the lake and unlocking the safe for him, but, uh, I really think we should be getting home before it gets too dark." He turned about to start trying to get his brother out of the binds too, but stopped when he heard her speak again.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't do that." She rose from where she was knelt but he just continued. "You really are quite the brave little solider, aren't you? Clearly you don't understand the gravity of this situation, so please do try to listen this time when I tell you. The moment Silas' mental powers are gone he's an immortal nobody. No strength, no compulsion, no super-speed. We can take him down. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Suddenly a breathy voice came from behind them all as Stefan said. "Just do it. I want him gone. Do it." He told her firmly.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the thick forest Nadia had finally arrived to the location where her car was waiting to whisk away herself and the newly turned human. Pushing the woman through the brush towards an open road Fayth threw her a hard look as she rubbed her tender arm, she really hadn't been at all delicate with her and she needed that now more than ever considering how easily breakable she was.<p>

The doppelgänger crossed her arms over her chest as she quizzed. "Listen, I know you've already been asked this plenty of times, but who the hell are you and what is it you want with me?" She spat out angrily narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly the Czech woman turned on her heels and gazed down at her with a deadly look in her eyes. "Your questions really are beginning to bore me, Fayth. Ask me either of them one more time and I will surgically remove your vocal cords with my bare hands, do you understand me." Mockingly Fayth moved her hand across her mouth in a zip-like fashion which only annoyed the woman.

Turning around the vampire grabbed her wrist before tugging her across the road, she hadn't noticed a form leaning against her shiny silver car before, it made her stomach clench in fear as she saw Silas leaning there casually looking her up and down. "What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, I have trust issues, Nadia." Reaching down below her car he pulled out a small flashing device for her to see. "At first I thought about putting a locator spell on you, but that would mean I would have to get something that you owned and get a witch, and all that just seemed too much hassle. So I looked into it and found this... neat, huh? GPS tracker." He stated proudly.

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin Qetsiyah was focusing deeply on the bowl in front of her, she had burned down her metal bracelet until it was nothing but a simmer molten mess at the bottom of the bowl for her to spread over the tips of her fingers like a messy five-year old, rising to her feet she wandered over to him and placed each hand on either side of his head making him gasp and arch at her touch.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know Nadia, I really should be thanking you for finding her." Silas' eyes scanned up and down the doppelgänger in front of him, she was trying her best to avoid eye contact but still she looked up to see the almost pleasant smile on his face which made her uneasy. "You found her faster than I expected you to, so just hand her over and I'll let you continue breathing."<p>

Shaking her head the brunette answered firmly. "No." This surprised him greatly. "I'm not finished with her yet. I have only just captured her. I need more time." She tried to argue but it only made him laugh lowly.

"Listen, I really couldn't care less about any unfinished business you have left with Fayth and her pathetic sister." This made the vampire growl back over to him as Fayth narrowed her eyes, she hated people talking bad about her family, anyone who usually did it would die a painful death, but Silas would obviously be an exception. "Now let go of her arm." Using his expert mental powers she was compelled to follow his orders.

Removing her tightly clenched hand from around the human's wrist she pulled it away to reveal a hand shaped deep blue bruise in its place. Silas tutted. "See, now you've marked her." He mused shaking his head. "That gun you think you have hidden in your back pocket, pull it out." He ordered and she complied.

This time he smile darkly as he ordered his final command. "Now aim it directly at your heart." Her lower lip quivered as she turned the barrel of the gun on herself still looking him dead in the eye with every passing moment. "Good." He announced in an almost proud way. "Now, pull the trig-"

The immortal didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt the most agonising pain echoing through his entire body, starting at the top of his head. Dropping to his knees he clutched his head as he growled out. "Ugh!" Unable to move, open his eyes, do anything the girls saw this as their chance.

Lowering the small pistol from her chest Nadia let out a soft breath before grabbing the doppelgänger's arm and dragging her over to the waiting shiny silver car and shoving her into the passenger seat. The human was quick to hiss out. "What the hell is going on?!" Her eyes were wide and confused as the vampire shoved the key into the ignition and turned over the engine.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest the small brunette finally found herself coming back to consciousness, groaning she pushed herself up onto her knees and brushed off the dirt and leaves that had clung to her shirt when she had fallen to the ground. "That bitch." Grace hissed as she clawed the tree beside her so she could pull herself upright.<p>

Slipping her phone out of her back pocket she checked the time to see she had been out for nearly an hour, that made her insides clench with fear. What if they were looking for her out here? What if they had given up and gone home without her? She looked around the dimming forest trying to remember the way she had come in.

"Damn." She muttered completely confused as to which way she should go, crossing her arms over her chest she rubbed her arms to stop the cold from biting and nipping at her skin before she head off in one direction that looked the right way. "Here's goes nothing." She added to herself shaking her head.

* * *

><p>At the end of the dirt road at the unique little cabin Qetsiyah was continuing the spell, her voice raised and the herbs around their bodies was now alight to add the power to whatever she was saying, Damon and Elena didn't have a clue her accent was thick and she was saying the words much too fast for them to understand what they might mean.<p>

The young vampire felt a clench of fear in her gut as she watched her boyfriend going through the immense pain, when she finally couldn't take it anymore she stepped forward with confidence and told her. "What are you doing to him? You have to stop!" She commanded in a thick voice but still the spell continued to be said.

Moving her attention away from the spell for a short moment the ancient witch answered. "Oh, I'm just frying Silas' brain by doing the spell on his doppelgänger. The sooner I finish this the sooner that monster will be out of our lives for good and I can end him completely. There is no going back now, Elena." She told her.

They watched as suddenly the younger Salvatore's more arched against his binds violently before thick sickly looking blood oozed from his eyes running down his face and dripping off his strong jaw staining his shirt. Then his head lolled to the side as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness and the fire circling them slowly died down until it stopped completely.

It only took Elena a couple of seconds to gather herself before launching herself towards her boyfriend whispering his name over and over trying to wake him. "Stefan? Stefan. Please." She whimpered placing her hands on either side of his head scanning her eyes over his face. "Wake up. C'mon, wake up. Please." She was beginning down for him to come back to consciousness.

Spinning around she looked over at the ancient witch who had her arms crossed over her chest and asked in her a wavering voice. "What have you done to him? Wake him up, now." Elena commanded.

Qetsiyah just gave her a look before rolling her eyes and replying. "All you doppelgänger's are the same: whiny." She scoffed gently. "All I have done is burnt through his conscious mind. Stefan will wake up, eventually." She shrugged her shoulders and then gave her a lazy smile. "I am curious, how do you and your sister stand each other after her almost killing you?"

Gritting her teeth she watched as Damon crossed the room to begin untying the vines that were wrapped around his brother. "It's none of your business."

This made the witch laugh again. "Of course it's my business. It's been my business for the past 2,000 years. Watching the doppelgänger's fight, it's like a bad soap opera. Watching versions of Stefan make versions of Grace fall in love with him just to get to versions of you and then in the end Grace's doppelgänger's end up killing yours." She paused for a moment. "The universe always wins Elena, and when it does your loving twin will be shoving a stake through your vampiric heart to get exactly what she wants."

"Shut up." Damon growled this time as he dropped the vines to the floor with a hard look on his face. "You really need to stop talking about things you don't know about. I have no idea about these other doppelgänger's, but I know about these two. Alright? Grace is in love with me. Stefan is in love with Elena. That's final." His voice was gruff. "If you're trying to convince people that you're not a psychopath then you might want to stop speaking about what the universe is going to do. It's really not helping, sweetheart."

Qetsiyah sighed. "You and I are more similar than you can see, Damon. We were just the ones that got in the way. The obstacle standing between what they really want. It really is sad to see what happened to me happen to another person." She crossed her arms over her chest and tutted softly.

Zipping across the room suddenly he caught her by her throat, she choked but under her breath managed to whisper something in another language that he didn't understanding. It sent both the vampires to their knees in pain calling out and with that Qetsiyah launched him across the room knocking him out.

When Damon came back to consciousness he looked around to see that Stefan was still slanted in the chair, but the ancient witch had vanished without a trace. Elena was slumped on the floor reaching towards Stefan and breathing in and out deeply. Then he heard a pair of boots stepping across the wooden floor. "Damon." He glanced up to see Grace standing there. "What happened here? Who did this?"

Kneeling down beside him she pressed both of her hands to his face looking into his eyes for a moment. "I lost Fayth. I'm sorry. I was attacked." She whimpered and he nodded before she rose to check on the other people. "Stef, hey? Can you here me?" She quizzed placing both of her hands on his cheeks. "C'mon. Wake up." Damon slumped down to the floor again.

* * *

><p>Much later when Nadia had decide to set them up in a motel for the night, as soon as she left Fayth alone for five minutes she began to rifle through her shoulder bag trying to find something to identify her with, maybe if she knew who this girl was she could be able to remember how she knew her, or what unfinished business they had.<p>

Suddenly the door at the side of the room swung open carefully and the vampire stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips giving her a questionable look. "Fine." The doppelgänger hissed stepping away from the leather bag. "I was searching through your stuff trying to find out who the hell you are, because honey, I do not remember your pretty face." She informed her.

Sauntering into the room a thin smile on the Czech woman's face as she shoved a bag of plain chips into her hands and told her. "You're human now, you're going to need to eat something. Hopefully that will shut you up for a while."

Scoffing the human replied. "Do you know how many calories are in these? Please, I wouldn't eat this if I was starving." As a matter of fact her stomach was grumbling pretty loud it felt like she was starving, but she didn't want to be loading her body with a load of crap as a vampire it was easy to maintain her weight, but as a human it was tough.

Nadia's phone began to buzz in her back pocket, reaching inside and dragging it out she glanced at the caller ID before clicking answer and holding her phone to her ear. "Well I should have believed what all of those people were saying about you, Silas. You really do betray and lie to get everything you want."

"Where are you, Nadia. I want Fayth. Now." He pressed. "I may have lost my powers to read your mind, but-"

The vampire pouted before answering. "That really is a shame." She mused lightly perching on the edge of the bed. "That was the only thing you had going for you, now what are you? A man who can live forever. Alone."

Silas growled. "I would watch your tone, if I were you." He told her firmly as he pursed her lips slightly. "I don't care what history you have with Fayth, or whatever twisted fantasy you feel like playing out whilst she is in your custody, but I need her kept alive. Do you understand?"

"I don't answer to you anymore-"

Cutting her off he continued. "That's a good thing it wasn't a request then. Fayth is still my priority and since I lost all my powers that can only mean one thing. My ex-fiancée is alive and back in the land of the living looking for vengeance and she's on her way to Mystic Falls to try and find me." Pausing for a moment he continued. "Qetsiyah and I both want the cure and we aren't going to stop until we get it."

Suddenly Fayth lunged out and grabbed the phone from her holding it to her ear and asking in a sour voice. "What is it that you want with me, Silas?" She pressured with a hard look on her face, she had to stay strong is she was going to remain alive.

"Every time that I hear your voice I just want to rip your head off. You sound exactly like the girl who killed the woman that I love and I hated her for it so much. Yes, I made her fall in love with me first, but she was the one who killed my beloved." He spat out shaking her head. "The thought of you makes me want to kill you, but I can't do that yet. The cure, it still exists within you, dear Fayth. Your blood is the cure, is that clear enough for you?" Fayth stared straight forward horrified almost dropping the phone from her hands.

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls, Matt was laying unconscious on the foyer to the Lockwood mansion where he was living now, after his good friend Tyler had given it to him after fleeing the town due to the Original hybrid. An incessant buzzing finally returned to consciousness glancing up to see his phone flashing over and over.<p>

Pushing up off the uncomfortable hardwood floors he launched himself over and picked up his phone holding it to his ear and asking in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

"It's me. It's Elena." Her soothing voice came down the speaker as he breathed out. "I just wanted to let you know that we found Stefan, which is great, right? But whilst we were there we lost Fayth, I'm not sure whether that's a bad thing for a good thing." She laughed softly and he tried to keep up. "Are you okay, Matt? You sounded a little weird when you called me earlier."

Matt blanked, he didn't remember calling her at all, he didn't remember anything before he woke up only seconds earlier. "We talked today? When?" He creased his eye brows leaning against the wall.

"This morning." The vampire replied feeling concerned for him, he was loosing track of times and forgetting things for some unknown reason. "You called me and ask if we had any idea where Stefan was and if Fayth was with us. I told you that we were heading down Route 29, towards Joe's bar." She paused for a moment. "You really don't remember?"

Glancing down at his clothes he saw that the bottoms of his dark wash jeans were covered in a thick mud and his boots were too, there was footprints where he had wandered into the house and the door was wide open, what had happened? He kept wondering to himself. "Yeah, yeah. I remember." He answered needing to get her off the phone before she got too suspicious. "Listen, Elena, I'm dead tired, can I call you back tomorrow." She agreed and with that he hung up.

Feeling a strange feeling he reached into the back pocket of his now ruined jeans to feel a sharp object, pulling it out he saw a strange looking knife with an intricate design traced on the side confused to how it got there because he had never seen it before in his life.

* * *

><p>At the Salvatore mansion the fire place was slowly flickering as Stefan lay unconscious on the couch in the parlour room, Elena slowly wandered over to where he was clenching his ring tight in her hand, perching down beside him she took his hand and slid his daylight ring onto his finger before kissing the palm of his hand.<p>

Damon was stood in the archway to the room leaning there casually with his arms crossed over his chest, after a few silent moments the smaller Gilbert wandered into the room carrying a tray of teas with her, setting them down she sighed heavily. "You two have been so quiet since we got back it's making me feel sick with worry." She stood up. "You said that Qetsiyah was there, what happened? What did she say?"

Elena glanced over to the older Salvatore, she figured that he should be the one to tell her the story that the crazy ancient witch told them. "Qetsiyah is a crazy bitch-witch we shouldn't believe a word about what her or the universe says about either of you. Okay?" This made his girlfriend crease her eye brows. "She said that basically Stefan is going to make you fall in love with him, go back to Elena then because of that you're going to kill Elena. That about sum it up?"

"What?" Grace hissed before looking over to her twin who just nodded her head slowly. "That's crazy. She's crazy. I'm not even remotely interested in Stefan that way. I mean, seriously? Now that it would even come to that, because it... it just wouldn't. I love Damon." She looked over at him. "I love you and I'm not about to let the universe or some ancient bitch tell me how I feel or what happens between us. All of us." She glanced over at Elena who smiled back.

The older Salvatore smiled his signature smirk as he told her. "I like this old Grace fire coming back through, I've missed her." She grinned back at him shrugging her shoulders gently, he crossed the room and took her face between his hands looking at her. "I am not going to let some past events tell us what we can and can't do. I love you and nothing is going to stop that. If an Original hybrid can't come between us then tell the universe to bring it on." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Suddenly they heard a loud gasp, pulling apart they glanced over to see Stefan sitting up right looking around the room with a bewildered look on his face. The taller Gilbert smiled softly as she looked over at him before she said. "Stefan.. I'm so glad that you're back. We've missed you." She announced.

Looking at all of their faces he realised he had no idea who they were and where he had been or why they missed him. Clearing his throat he told them. "Uh... I'm really sorry, but I have no idea who you all are." Elena's smile flattened as they all just watched him, that certainly wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Hello there friends! I am so sorry this has taken so long, but I hope you had a good holiday season and are having a very happy new year! Whoo! 2014 bring it on! My news years resolution, uh get chapters out sooner, hopefully I'll stick to that. Let me know what yours is.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and where this story is going, Grace's doppelgänger is called Sappho, if you do research into that it's a Greek name about some poet but it also means sapphire, or lapis lazuli which I thought was pretty funny coincidence considering the vampires all wear lapis lazuli jewellery.**

**If you have any ideas or any suggestions on what you would like to happen with this story let me know, I'd be happy to hear out your ideas and see where I can go with them.**

****If you want to ask the ****_real_**** Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or her life in Mystic Falls with her Salvatore then head on over to ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (just take out the spaces and ask away!)****

**If you want to follow me on my other blog for story updates, previews and anything else I like to post then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (once again just take out the spaces, I'm sure you know by now, but just incase)**

**If you want to see the outfits (or what Grace's dorm room looks like) then check out my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Finally thank you very much to my lovely beta missss supernatural, thanks for getting this back to me super quick, I appreciate it.**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Sorry it took so long<strong>

**Nicole: I'm really glad that you liked this chapter, it's nice that the sisters are getting along again, it's been a long time coming. Dr. Maxfield is a giant douche, you're right so him speaking with Grace is funny when we know what's coming. I did have her call her sister in this chapter, whether Katherine will come or not we'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**David Fishwick: I'm really glad that you enjoyed that chapter, thank you. Tyler will be coming into the picture again very soon, so look out for that. Stefan has been found too, so that's good.**

**grapejuice101: Glad you enjoyed it, Silas will be very interested in Grace now that he's lost his mental powers.**

**xxxRena: Damon will be finding out about the emails soon, but she has to deal with Caroline first, haha.**

**ddluzelle: Really glad that you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one too**

**SomebodyWhoCares: I will do a separate vacation story when I get the time.**

**Psycho17: I agree, I love some Damon and Grace moments too, they will be finding out about the Klaus emails soon, but not yet. The twins are already reunited, but that doesn't mean things are going to come between them.**

**winxgirl1997: Here's an update**

**Ghostwriter: I'm glad that you're liking it. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciiee<strong>


	92. From Whom the Bell Tolls

**Twisted Love**

**Season Five**

**From Whom the Bell Tolls**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries character or story lines, I only own Grace.****

* * *

><p>The rich golden sun was barely stepping out over the dull morning sky, but that didn't mean much to Damon as he was already up and wandering around the master bedroom which he shared with his loving girlfriend. He was sat in one of his fancy yet incredibly comfortable leather chairs in the corner of the room with one of his brothers journals in hand skimming through the pages.<p>

If he was going to help Stefan in remember his life before the crazed witch took away all of his memories then he would have to brush up on some of the history and facts himself. The older Salvatore was brought back to reality when he heard a soft groan from across the room and then. "Damon..."

He gazed over at the heap of thick satin covers that were pulled over Grace's tiny body as he told her in a soothing voice. "Go back to sleep." But it was too late and the little vampire arose from her slumber and for once she didn't seem that begrudge by it.

Slowly sitting upright in the sheets Damon couldn't help but smirk to himself when he saw the state that she was in, Grace's thick chocolate-brown locks were in a messy disarray around her face and her droopy eyes were thick with tiredness. "Not used to being up this early, sweetheart?" He purred.

Weakly the little Gilbert grabbed her phone from the bedside table making sure to unplug it from the charger and looked at the time on it, even the screen was too bright as she winced for a moment before her rich-brown orbs adjusted and she saw it was not even 5AM yet.

"Is anyone supposed to be used to being up this damn early." Dropping her phone between her legs Grace brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed to trying and shake away the blurriness from her vision. "And... what are..." She couldn't contain her yawn. "What are you doing up this early?"

Letting out a soft sigh and shutting his book making sure to dog-ear the page that he had been reading the older Salvatore rose from his seat and crossed the room. Stopping at the foot of the bed and beginning to crawl up it towards his girlfriend he pecked her lips once before saying. "Promise you won't make a big deal out of this..." She creased her thin eye brows.

Then he cupped Grace's pretty face and pulled her near to him before bringing his lips down on hers, deepening the kiss he laid her back on the bed grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed too. Finally he pulled away with a look of satisfaction on his face before he continued with what he was saying. "I'm going away with Stefan for a few days – on our own."

"Wait, what?"

"A-ah. Let me finish." The older Salvatore clasped his hand over her mouth to cease her from speaking and she narrowed her sweet chocolate-brown orbs up at him. "He is my brother and I couldn't stop Qetsiyah from taking away his memories. So I have to try and help him now, I have to do all I can." He watched as the look anger faded away from her eyes and a look of pity replaced it, something he hated seeing. "_Don't_." He whispered at her.

Carefully the brunette reached up with her free hand and removed the hand he had clasped over her mouth so that she could finally speak, in a voice that was just as low Grace said. "Damon." He avoided looking directly into her eyes in fear of what he might see. "None of what happened to Stefan is your fault, you know that, right?" She knew how guilt could consume a person.

Quickly the crystal-blue eyed vampire tried to get her mind off of what she was saying by bringing his expert lips down on her sensitive throat, nibbling at it with his blunt teeth making her mewl as she continued to say. "I'm trying to talk to you, Damon." Her voice was nothing but a thick husk which made his insides growl with delight.

"We're not going to be gone long." Damon promised her in a solid voice as he pulled away from where he was suckling on her collar bone romantically. "Maybe a couple of days, maybe more, or less. I don't know." He was so unsure and that made her unsure and worried. "I'll call you and let you know how everything is going. I promise." It was those two words that finally made her nod her head.

Gazing into each others eyes for a long couple of seconds he finally said. "I love you, Grace. Always." The older vampire watched as a pure smile pulled across her light pink lips as she answered simply. "I love you, Damon. Forever." That was all that needed to be said before they connected in another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed so slowly and they were agony for both of the Gilbert girls. Unfortunately Damon hadn't exactly kept the promise he had made to his girlfriend with keeping them in the loop with what he was doing and planning and that only made a knot of worry grow in her stomach.<p>

Grace had been trying to text and get a hold of him any way that she could but each time she had tried she got no reply. First she was confused and worried, but that soon washed away and turned into what felt like anger. He had promised that he would keep her up-to-date but instead he only sent her a text.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the Salvatore boarding house her twin sister was pacing around the bedroom that she had once shared with her loving boyfriend Stefan before he disappeared for an entire summer without word and then lost all his memories – two things which was not his fault. There was a sense of guilt growing in her because she had been mad at him for leaving, but instead he was trapped, calling out for her.<p>

Nothing felt the same anymore, everything felt so foreign. Everything was beginning to slip from her grasp like tiny grains of sand seeping between her fingers. She was trying to hard to hang on but the longer Stefan was this way the longer she felt like she was losing the only thing that she understood. Her love for him.

Her life had been far from perfect before, it had been filled with death and was so grim and bleak. It was actually hard to remember a time when she was truly happy, that she actually smiled and it had not been forced. Most of the memories of those times that she did have were filled with him, with Stefan.

He was the one constant that she had in her life. The one good thing that truly helped her cope in her darkest times, he was there to rationalise the worst of situations, to protect her from anything that tried to hurt her, he was there to give her options and let her make her own decisions when others tried to keep them away from her. Now she didn't even have that. She didn't have him.

Just when she had been so close to getting back the only love of her life it was yanked out from under her too. That one tiny sparkle of hope that she had kept lit was diminished in those words that he had muttered before waking. "_I have no idea who you all are._" That moment kept replaying in her head over and over, like a record stuck on repeat.

"Elena." A soft caring voice said into the silence, the rich-brown haired vampire glanced over to see that her twin was standing in the doorway with a heartfelt look on her pretty heart-shaped face, she was mourning for her. "You can't stay up here forever." Grace stepped forward into the room, but she only felt as if she was intruding. "Maybe we can go to the Grill, I think they have that bell ringing ceremony going on."

Shaking her head the taller girls words came out a lot firmer and colder than she had originally planned for them to. "I don't want to go to some stupid town event. I want to stay here."

Licking her soft lips nervously Grace retorted in that same soft tone as before. "I... I know you do, 'Lena. I get it. I really do, but your problems aren't going to just vanish because you lock yourself away in here." She motioned to the room around her as she stepped a little further into the room. "You're gonna have to face him eventually. Who better to teach him about the love of his life than you. He's still Stefan."

"No, he isn't." Elena's voice was flat and defeated. "He's just what Qetsiyah left of him. An empty shell without any memories at all." She blinked a couple of times trying to block out the tears that wanted so desperately to hall. "He doesn't remember who I am. He doesn't remember Damon. He doesn't remember anything." She paused for a moment. "Without his memories who is he?"

A breathy laugh escaped her sisters lips as she answered. "That's an interesting philosophical question." Elena only looked over at her through hard eyes, clearly she wasn't in the mood for jokes or pondering pointless questions. The smaller girls smile dropped once more as she moved towards her sister. "Listen, you can take this out on me, or yourself, or Damon, or Qetsiyah, but it isn't going to make the problem go away."

Elena didn't move, she was as still as a statue. "You have never given up on Stefan before, don't start now. Not when he needs you the most, because we're gonna find a way to fix this, I promise you. Until then you're just gonna have to hold on to the safety bars and ride this out." Timidly she reached across and squeezed her sisters shoulder reassuringly.

It was then she crumbled suddenly, embracing her twin in a tight hug, thick tears pouring down her cheeks as Grace just help onto her tightly, hushing her and stroking her hair in an assuringly manner. The chocolate-brown haired girl could deal with this, at least her sister was showing emotion, that was all she was thankful for.

* * *

><p>A couple hundred miles away from Mystic Falls the older Salvatore was flooring an incredibly expensive and equally fast car down an empty high-way going way past the speed limit that had been set, but clearly not caring at all. His amnesiac brother sat beside him in the passenger seat not fazed by the reckless driving and focusing on his old journals as if they would jog his memory.<p>

"Jeez, I really can't win." Stefan finally muttered out coldly as he stood his head from side-to-side, his brother glanced over at him curiously. "I'm either obsessed with ripping peoples heads off for fun, or I'm obsessed with _not_ ripping peoples heads off and just making myself miserable. There is no in-between." He announced as if Damon didn't already know the story of his darker side.

"Hold on." The forest-green eyed Salvatore said holding his hand up. "Listen to this..." He stopped on one page in particular and began to read aloud. "_March 12, 1922. I blacked out for days. I woke up with in strangers blood in places I don't remember with women I don't recognise... I feel alive again._." Both him and his raven-haired brother finished the sentence together. "Okay. I think I've finally had enough of visiting memory lane."

He slammed the book closed and then threw it into the backseat of the car, Damon let a long pause fall between them before finally gathering up the courage to say. "So... you just remember nothing of before?"

Nodding softly the younger Salvatore replied in a saddened voice. "I know what time it is, I know what day it is, I know what year it is, I know that this car is worth a fortune and has a V8 engine and yet here I am reading that damn journal – written by me – and I remember absolutely nothing." Reaching down by his feet he grabbed a bag of blood and sipped at it timidly before scrunching up his face and adding. "And this... is this really supposed to fill me up? Because I just feel more hungry."

The icy-blue eyed vampire scoffed a little before answering. "Well, theoretically it is supposed to fill up a normal, adjusted vampire, but you're... you-"

"Ah, yes. My charming, insatiable alter-ego that was nicknamed... Ripper of Monterrey." He rolled his eyes gently before winding down the window about launch the bloodbag out of it but Damon caught his wrist before he could do so giving him a hard look. "I'm coping."

Correcting him in a stern voice he said. "You're vandalising. I'm not sure anyone would be too happy to find a half-empty bag of blood hanging out of a tree on their way to work in the morning-"

Damon was cut off by his younger brother making a soft noise of disapproval at the back of his throat before coming to his conclusion. "So, let me get this straight. We must have committed a fair few crimes tonight, right? Theft, breaking and entering. Oh, let's not forget those crucial facts that we're both vampires and I got this way by _murdering_ my father – that's another crime to rack up on the list there, buddy." His brother threw him a hard look. "But the one thing that we draw the line out is littering?"

"Don't be smart." The raven-black haired vampire remarked with a tone. "If there's one thing I've learnt about you over the many, _many_ years that I've know brother, is that you're a man of principal." Stefan creased his thick eye brows. "You're a good guy who has just had his mind wiped by a psychotic, vengeful 2000 year old witch."

Tapping his fingers against the dashboard for a moment he came back with. "Well, I'm willing to bet that crazy old witch can drive this car faster that you can." He mocked him before glancing over and watching the dial on the speedometer begin to gradually rise the more he kept talking. "So, I'm the fun brother and you're... you're the safe brother?" He patted him on the knee and that was what really threw Damon over the edge as he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. "What are you doing?"

Letting his famous smirk pull across his features he kept his eyes firmly on the road as he answered. "You're really gonna have trust me here, Stef." There was no time for a response when suddenly he reached down and yanked up the E break and pulled the steering wheel all the way to the one side making the car roll and flip multiple times completely destroying the frame.

When it finally came to a calm halt both of the brothers lay there in the middle of the road surrounded by the flickering of flames and the carnage that was left of the car they had stolen from the dealership. Stefan leant up from where he was sprawled out in the middle of the road and ruffled his hand through his hair before saying. "Huh. Guess I was wrong. You are the fun brother."

Damon was a little further back that him laying down too staring up at the starry sky above them not bothering to look at the mess that was around them before he muttered out. "You're damn right I am."

* * *

><p>Over at the Salvatore boarding house the sun was beginning to rise up over the morning sky and the little brunette was trudging down the stairs away from where her sister was hiding herself away in Stefan's room. Grace was speaking on her phone with Caroline who at Whitmore finding out what she could about Dr. Maxfield and seeing if she could dig up anymore information of Megan.<p>

The chocolate eyed vampire couldn't help but feel an underlining sense of pity for her sister, leaving her up there in that room all of her own to reminisce all their memories. Elena and Stefan had shared so many fond moments up there and now that had all been wiped away by that crazy witch Qetsiyah to get back at Silas for something that happened over 2000 years ago. It must have been really hard for her.

The blonde questioned. "How is everything back there? How's Elena holding up since you all found out?"

"She's... she's been really quiet." The younger vampire answered simply as she reached the bottom of the stairs and then headed into the parlour room to make herself a drink to unwind. "She hasn't actually left the boarding house yet. I'm worried, Care. For both of them." Carefully she poured some bourbon into a glass and then moved to sit on the couch with her feet elevated on the coffee table. "And to top it all of the boys have been radio silent."

This confused Caroline. "Really? That... what's the last thing you heard from them?"

"Hmm, well let me think... If I remember rightly it was a single text saying '_nothing to worry about, everything's fine_' which means God knows what in Damon speak." Then she took a sip of her bourbon.

A soft scoff came from the blonde as she replied. "I'll tell you what means. In Damon speak that means '_we're half way through devouring a troop of Girl Scouts, can't speak at the moment!_'." This made Grace make a small noise of defence for her boyfriend. "Alright, alright. I'm kidding. _Sorta_. Although it isn't uncommon for victims of retrograde amnesia to turn volatile due to frustration or other heightened emotions."

As the blonde finished her high intelligent statement her friend went completely silent or a few short moments before finally saying. "Wait. What?" Then she pieced it all together. "Oh, no... Caroline Forbes, have you been obsessing over everything to do with amnesia?" She questioned keeping her tone low.

"Maybe." Caroline answered vaguely as the brunette stifled a laugh. "I mean, it's just basic chem, biochem, applied micro-bio and then just a couple seasons of Grey's Anatomy." She finished and Grace was absolutely gob-smacked to hear her friends dedication to the cause. "You still there?"

The slightly younger vampire replied. "Yeah, I'm still here. I guess you could just say that I was just silenced with awe, Care. That's..." She tried to think of the words. "That's actually really impressive, or really obsessive. I'm not sure which one, but... _wow_." Her voice was still filled with an edge of surprise.

Caroline only laughed, unsure whether she was grateful or offended. "I'll just take that as a compliment." The blonde retorted proudly with a slight spring in her step as she wandered down the halls of Whitmore.

Taking a moment and then changing subjects. "You know it hasn't been easy trying to impress Dr. Maxfield. I figured if I get good enough at all this stuff then maybe he can see some kind of potential in me and let me sit in on his classes, then I can try to get closer to him to find out why he was the one who signed off on your roommates murder."

Giggling the brunette answered. "Right. I see that Detective Forbes is on the case, so I expect it will be closed within the next 24 hours." Her voice was filled with a small amount of teasing before she heard her friend begin another conversation off the phone, holding the speak away from her mouth Grace could still hear.

"_Hey, Jesse. Are you ready to go and study?_" She quizzed and then said half-handedly. "_Oh, hey Dr Maxfield_." As if it wasn't a big deal for her to see him around the campus grounds, let alone his office.

The little vampire was quick to interrupt her, saying. "Wait. Wait. More surprises? Jesse? As in 'totally cute guy that was flirting with you the first day of college' Jesse?" Caroline giggled a little before explaining that he would be tagging along to the remembrance ceremony the little town would throw. "Wow, sounds like you're gearing up for a first day... one in a cemetery, but still a _date_."

"Uh, no." The blonde answered with a stern tone to her voice. "We're just going to be studying. It's study date. Not the word _study_." Her tone then transformed to a slightly bitter and sadder one which made Grace frown. "But whilst I'm there I better just ring a bell for me and Tyler because I think it's coming to an end... like for real this time."

A sad look spread across her face as the younger girl told her. "Jeez, I'm really sorry to hear that, Care. I was probably routing for things to work out between the two of you more than anyone." She explained simple.

In an even lower and more bitter town Caroline responded. "I guess it just another thing that we can thank Klaus for, huh?" If she was being honest she was probably just trying to get some kind of a rise from Grace who didn't answered. "That was something I've been meaning to ask you, by the way."

Playing dumb the brunette said. "What's that?"

"Have you hear from the abomination since he left to terrorise New Orleans?" The question was left hanging there for a few short seconds whilst Grace tried to rack her brain for an answer, she hadn't expected the question.

Avoiding answering the question entirely the brunette replied. "Why do you ask, Care?" Trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"I'm just curious." Her friend simply lied right back at her, both of them were feeling a little awkward because of the subject, but the blonde finally said. "We'll talk later. I gotta get going with Jesse now. Bye." With that she hung up leaving them both a little flustered.

Looking across the room in the mirror at herself she saw that her cheeks were flaming a bright red as she let out a soft breath of air and shook her head. Things were beginning to get out of control, she could feel it. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Bringing her drink up to her lips she took a long swig before slamming the empty glass down on the table.

* * *

><p>Not long later that day over in the girl it was bustling with several people all ordering drinks and talking in little groups amongst themselves. A tall man wandered over to the bar with a drink in one hand before announcing. "To Uncle Steve." And then ringing the bell loud enough for everyone to hear before downing his shot of liquor in memory of his dead uncle.<p>

Both of the Salvatore's were just sitting across the room joining in with the celebration and commemoration of the deceased relatives of all the towns people. "Woo." Damon breathed out as he slammed his empty shot glass back on the table. "I'm really glad that this town still celebrates this holiday. Always a good excuse for drinking heavily before noon."

Stefan smirked a little bit before saying. "Is this town always so upbeat when it comes to the morbidity of death?"

"Actually, this little tradition goes all the way back to the 1820s when the whole town – along with a lot of other people – were very worried about cholera, so sometimes they would even bury a body a tad bit before it was ready to be pushing up daisy's." Stefan seemed almost surprised by this information. "But now... it's just an excuse to get day-drunk." He explained as his brother nodded his head and took sip of his drink.

Just then a young girl wandered over with a tray of empty drinks as she began to gather up all of theirs placing them on the tray also to keep the table clear. She was very cute with short black hair tied back into a tuft of a pony-tail and minimal make-up on. Stefan wasn't looking at her face, he was focusing on her jugular pumping blood over and over, he was almost salivating just watching.

His brother was quick to notice the problem and said. "Uh, hey. Do you reckon we can get another round?" He questioned trying to get her to leave their immediate vicinity. She smiled and nodded at him before turning around and sauntering back over to the bar as the younger Salvatore followed her walking away.

Stefan's head jerked back in the direction of his crystal blue eyed brother as he muttered back. "What the hell just happened?" He was almost shocked by how hypnotized he was by the girl standing there in front of him. "That was you craving something a little more hardcore than just a blood bag."

"So... why don't I just give it a go?" He questioned leaning forward and lowering his voice to a low growl. "You spent the whole day convincing me what I am and now I'm completely convinced and what nothing more than to have a taste. Let me, Damon." He said and his brother was beginning to get concerned.

"Well... you see there's a slight problem with that, Stef. There are two type of people – sorry, vampires in our world, alright? Those that could handle having a little taste from that girl who smelt surprisingly good and then... then there's you, buddy." He gave him a sad smile as his brother signed heavily.

"Maybe you're right... but maybe..." He sat up again straightening his back. "Maybe the reason that I drained people of all their blood and then proceeded to rip their heads off was because killing our father made me have this terrible association with being a vampire and that was what made me drop off the deep end, but now I don't have real memories of that anymore – only what you've told me – but they aren't there anymore so maybe I won't rip peoples heads off anymore."

Damon gave him an unsure smile before answering. "That's a nice theory, but I think it would be best if we just play it on the safe side, hm?"

Just then the bell run again and they both picked up their drinks clinking them against one another's when suddenly a figure arrived best them with a judgemental look on her face. "You know, Damon when you told me that you were going to be filling Stefan up on everything he's forgotten in the last two centuries I didn't think you were going to be filling him up on booze too."

Stefan gazed up at her for a moment before asking. "I don't mean to be rude, but remind me of your name again."

"It's Grace." She replied simply. "I'm Elena's sister..." Still he looked confused before her eyes went straight over to her boyfriend who was sat there quietly sipping his drink. "You've been radio silent for God knows how long and you haven't even thought to mention Elena, or even me?" He shrugged and she grabbed the drink of his hand before pounding it down. "Okay then..."

* * *

><p>Not long later that afternoon both Damon and Grace were sat in the packed bar with empty glasses in front of them. "I'm so glad to know that everything is going well, Damon." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "And it is so great to know that you kept your promise and called me to keep me up to date with everything you're doing with Stefan. It really put mine and Elena's mind at ease."<p>

"Don't you start with me, I was only looking out for my brother, doing what was best for him. You know where" He told her in a firm voice as she suppressed a huge growl. "What about you? Where's Elena?

Shaking her head she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her phone looking down at the screen for a few moments before hitting a name and pressing connect. Her boyfriend was quick to ask whom she was calling and she answered in a firm voice. "Bonnie." He rolled his crystal blue orbs. "She's a witch and a witch did this to him, so maybe she can reverse it." She held her phone to her ear.

"Do you really I haven't tried that already? I mean seriously, Grace. This is me you're talking to. Don't you think that I want my brother back more than anyone?" Then he reached forward and snatched the phone away from her before pressing disconnect making her frown heavily. "Look, all I'm trying to do until then is let him find out who he is for himself. This is the first time he's been able to do anything for himself without having to deal with whatever guilt that comes with it. Are you going to take that away from him?"

Grace narrowed her chocolate-brown orbs. "Don't you dare try to turn this on me, Damon. You know that the moment he gets even a whiff of blood he's going to want to have a taste and then that taste is going to lead to ripping someone's head off. You have to be there to look out for him, yes, but you can't just let him..." Then something occurred to her as she looked around the room. "Where... where is he?"

The raven-black haired vampire gazed around then before sighing heavily and asking. "You don't see a cute little waitress anywhere, do you?" They both jumped up then and began to look around the bar trying to find them anywhere.

* * *

><p>Just in the back room of the Grill the inky haired waitress was filling up two bottles of ketchup when some spilled against her pale skin on her wrist, groaning she whipped it lazily against her apron smearing it with the crimson red goo before heading across the room to the sink beginning to wash her hands.<p>

Gazing up into the mirror at herself she was surprised when she saw the handsome man from outside standing behind her with a look of pure want in his brooding eyes. "Don't scream." He told her in a thick voice and then she couldn't. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't move. You seem like a really nice girl and you really are very pretty, but I need a taste. Just one taste."

He leaned closer to her about to sink his razor-sharp fangs into her throat when he was grabbed and launched across the room. The little brunette was stood over him with her arms crossed over her chest and a hard look on her face. "This isn't working out." She whispered shaking her head.

* * *

><p>After the entire fiasco with the waitress Damon decided it would be for the best if he got his very hungry brother away from the intoxicated humans in the Grill. So instead the three of them headed to the cemetery, it was still filled with many humans but this would be a place where they could keep their eye on the ripper.<p>

Wandering down the dirt path past people camped out on picnic blankets with bottles of wine and champagne Stefan looked at each individual tombstone before one in particular caught his eye. "Huh. What kind of a name is _Honoria Fell_?" He questioned creasing his eye brows.

"You know, I'd keep your voice down, little brother. You're kinda the one that..." He pulled his finger across his throat that filled it everything for Stefan as he rose his eye brows in surprise before just nodding his head and continuing to follow the couple towards a dark grey stoned mausoleum with the word 'Salvatore' inscribed onto it.

Pushing the door open Damon continued. "So, okay. I kinda dropped the ball on this, alright? I'll admit that. It was naïve of me to think I could take your to a bar and not have you attack someone, we're just lucky you were sneaky enough to do it away from prying eyes." His girlfriend shot him a look form across the room.

"Okay, so not _lucky_, but..." He paused shaking his head. "Yeah, it was lucky. The whole thing could have gone a lot worse, alright?" Crossing her arms over her chest she pursed a little. "Keep pouting, judgy-pants. We're got more important things to deal with. We're just gonna have to ride this all out until we can figure something out."

"So, why are we here?" Grace quizzed giving him a look. "At the Salvatore crypt, which is just overly creepy."

Stefan was wandering around look at all of the names. "Is there anyone here that I didn't kill?" He questioned glanced over his shoulder at his brother who remained quiet for a moment before he stepped forward.

"Well... we've covered our father... may he rest – oh I mean, may he burn in hell." He jiggled the bell that he was holding in his hand. "Oh and don't worry about Uncle Zach, that was my bad." Once again the bell rang and Grace closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head as her boyfriends bluntness. "But, uh, on the bright side out mother died of consumption." Another jingle.

"Isn't this just a light heartening event." She perched herself on the stone bench in the middle of the room for a moment.

Holding the bell out to her Damon asked her in a soft voice. "Anyone's life you want to celebrate?" Glancing up at him through those smouldering chocolate-brown orbs she was quick to deny and shake her head.

The older Salvatore was dragged away from the unhappy face of his girlfriend when his phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching in and looking down at the screen and reading a text from the Gilbert boy that read: '_I need to talk to you ALONE_'

"Well, that's not suspicious." Damon muttered softly before sliding his phone back into his pocket and continuing. "Look, I need to go see a man about a witch. Can you handle this?" Swiftly Grace nodded her head agreeing. "Alright. Brother – this is for you." He handed him the bottle of bourbon he was holding. "Gracie – for you." He proceeded to hand her the bell.

"Well, this is depressing." Stefan said simple as his brother exited the mausoleum leaving the two of them alone. "I hope that your family history isn't as... deadly as mine." He chuckled slightly as he looked over at her waiting for her to tell her story. "Not that it's a competition or something."

"Well, let me think for a second." He paused trying to think. "My adoptive parents. My birth parents. My adoptive Gran. My biological Aunt. My twin sister and my cousin, but... both of those came back to life so I guess that doesn't count, right?" She creased her eye brows looking up at him and he shook his head.

"You have a twin?"

It felt weird explaining this to him all over again, frowning a little she answered. "Uh, yeah. Her name is Elena." His eyes brightened up a little at the mention of her name. "That was the other girl you saw when you first woke up." He nodded his head in remembrance at her. "You and her... you have a strong connection." She smiled.

"Right." He nodded his head softly. "And how about me and you? How do we know each other?" Stefan quizzed a look of interest on his face. "I mean, you're smart, you're cute and you've clearly been through a lot. What are we to each other?" He questioned.

"You're..." Grace paused for a moment looking up at him. "You're like a brother to me, Stef. You've helped me through some of the hardest times of my life. You... you were the first one who helped me wrap my head around vampires and what was going on with this town." She smiled. "And I think I should return the favour."

Looking at her he felt a strong urge to trust her before he just nodded his head and answered. "Okay. Do what you thinks best."

* * *

><p>Wrapping her warm woollen cardigan around her shivering body Elena sulked her way down the stairs away from Stefan's lonely feeling room, she had decided it was time to get some fresh air away from the scent of <em>him<em> lingering on everything.

As the young vampire reached the bottom of the stairs she caught sight of her brother standing in the parlour room standing in front of the roaring fire place, phone in hand. Normally she would have checked that he was alright, but today she just didn't have the energy.

Hastily ducking outside closing the heavy front door behind her she was pulled to a halt when she came face to face with a black v-neck. Glancing up she saw Damon looking down at her for a few short moments before he finally spoke. "Afternoon, mopey. Glad to see you've finally stepped outside into the wonderful world." He gestured around him.

Watching him with black-rimmed orbs she asked in a soft voice. "How do you do it, Damon? How can you just joke around all the time? Your brother doesn't remember you and you're acting like everything is fine." She crossed her arms over her chest with genuine curiosity on her face.

His expression softened as he answered. "I have people that depend on me; people that emotions matter more than mine do." The older Salvatore paused for a moment. "You know, you'll find it amazing how quick a mood can spread in that house. Like how your sour mood spread onto Grace."

"I'm just-"

"Grace puts on a brave face for you. I put on a brave face for Grace. Time for you to buckle up and smile, Gilbert. Your family needs you." He stated before patting her softly on the arm and then stepping around her. "I need to speak with your brother about something. Carry on." He told her before stepping into the boarding house.

Elena sighed a little, she knew that all these people were putting on a brave face if not for her then for Stefan, but she found it hard to find something to smile for, even if it was fake. Stuffing her hands into her pocket she took off on a slow wander around the forest outlining the mansion.

* * *

><p>Just across the other side of the little town at the high school both of the vampires were sat against a row of lockers with a large bag of chips and an even larger bottle of bourbon, sharing them both between them. "So you came walking, no sauntering down the hallway, hidden behind a pair of ray-bans and looking so mysterious." She giggled.<p>

"Really?"

Snorting a little then taking a swig of her bourbon she answered. "Oh yeah! I swear the _entire_ school was watching you that day and you just walked your way down the hall like you owned the place." They both laughed before she let out a soft sigh and looked down at the floor her expression flattening.

Stefan creased his eye brows before asking. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's just thinking back to those times... it makes me a little sad." She paused for a moment before looking over at him and saying. "Things were a lot simpler back then. Before everything went to crap." Closing her eyes she shook her head. "I've messed up a lot and I've hurt a lot of people in the process."

The younger Salvatore frowned before placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and telling her. "C'mon. You can't have messed up that bad. I mean, I've done some pretty bad things, my nickname is the Ripper of Monterrey." He chuckled a little but this got no reaction from the brunette beside him.

Then taking a deep breath she said. "Sorry. I am totally bringing down the mood, huh." She laughed gently, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "So, over there." Grace pointed over to the boys restroom. "That is where you first met Elena."

"Elena." He said, he had no recollection of this girl, he had heard Damon mention her a couple of times and he knew that she was related to Grace in some kind of way, but he just couldn't put a face to a name. "Tell me about her. What is she like? What does she look like?" He quizzed and this made the little brunette smile.

Sliding her phone out of her jean pocket she rifled through her pictures until she finally found one of her and Elena posing in the mirror. "She's... she's beautiful." He muttered softly his eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, she is." The brunette nodded her head before locking her phone and placing it beside her. "Elena is – she's the most amazing girl that you'll ever meet. She's strong and brave and incredible selfless, but... but stubborn too." She laughed gently. "And you would have done anything just to see her smile, Stefan."

Looking up at her with those smouldering green orbs he asked. "Why isn't she here right now?"

"She's trying to cope, but is struggling. She just needs time to wrap her head arounds things, Stefan. It isn't easy for her either. I know you don't remember anything, but you're the love of her life." Grace tried to explain, but it was hard for her to tell him what her sister was thinking.

Just then the laughter of boys filled their ears, looking up the door at the end of the hall slammed open and in they all jogged heading straight for the boys locker room. One was trailing behind holding a wet flannel to his head and a painful expression on his face as he followed the rest of them.

A coppery scent came floating down the hall mixed with testosterone and sweat, but the blood was what really caught their attention. Both of them looked up suddenly at the boy like he was their next meal, but Grace was quick to resist standing up and proposing. "Hey. Why don't I show you something really cool." She held out her hand for him.

Closing his eyes for a moment and looking away from the boy he was quick to agree reaching up and taking her hand as she pulled him to stand and then she lead him down the hall away from the all too tempting smell.

* * *

><p>With clear haste in their step they both slammed through the entrance doors to the high school stepping out onto the hard concrete and filling their senses with anything but the delicious smell of that football player. "So what did you want to show me?" He asked looking down at the brunette who took a couple of steps forward.<p>

"You know, us vampires are kinda amazing." She began as she turned around to face him with a sly smile playing across her pink lips. "We can run faster than the human eye can see and we can scale the Empire State building in a single bound. Kinda amazing, right?" He nodded his head a little.

"So what?"

"So I think that I should teach you some of the basics." Grace said before grabbing his wrist and trailing him around to the side of the school, both of them stopped gazing up at the top of the building, it seemed impossible, but the brunette knew that it was all too possible. "I'll go first and then you can meet me up there."

With an almost concerned look on his face the younger Salvatore answered. "Are you sure about this?" He quizzed but then he felt a sudden whoosh of air and the next thing he saw her standing in top of the roof with a grin spread across her face and hands planted firmly on her narrow hips.

"How did you-" "Are you going to join me, Salvatore?" She giggled trying to keep her balance on the ledge. "Just... jump with everything that you have." He hesitated. "C'mon! It's fun, I promise!" Another giggle escaped her lips before he followed her instructions and leaped from the floor to be stood there beside her.

The younger vampire was right, it truly was exhilarating. Looking down at the ground he was amazed that he was actually stood up there, he had always believed what his brother had said about him being a vampire, but now he could feel it too. A power surging through his body, so strong and fast. This was who he was.

Pausing for a long couple of seconds she ran the tips of her fingers over the coarse material of her black jeans before she finally answered. "You were there when I became a vampire, actually." He glanced over at her interested. "Elena and Damon had gone out-of-town and we had gone to this party with our friend Caroline." He nodded his head as took a breath.

"It's kinda a long story, but, uh, it was getting dark and I went to go find my car and I had a small run in with a… with a werewolf." The younger Salvatore looked across at her with a small amount of surprise pulling across his features, but she didn't look at him only looked out over the car park her face blank. "My neck was snapped and... and then you took me back to the house."

Stefan couldn't think of anything to say so he made a small sound. "Oh." He decided it was time for a change of subject, back onto him. "How did I do it before? Handle being a ripper? Handle this craving? It just – it seems impossible." He informed her and she knew that feeling all too well.

"It is hard." The brunette agreed as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You just have to find something you care for more than the blood." She paused for a moment trying to think of what she was saying, it hard explaining an addiction to an addict from an addict, but if anyone understood it was her.

Turning to look at him she continued. "Stefan, you were one of the most compassionate people I had ever met, you were strong and kind and caring. You always put everyones needs before your own, no matter how big or small, but... but it's going to be hard and there are going to be days when you think you just can't go on."

He chuckled darkly before muttering. "I'll be honest, you're not really selling this to me."

"I'm just trying to prepare you. From one addict to another." He watched her through those forest-green eyes even more interest now. "You just need to trust people. Trust Elena, trust Damon, trust Caroline, trust me." She shrugged her shoulders. "We're always gonna be here for you, Stef. Even if you have no clue who we are." They both laughed a little.

"You're one of the good guys and I'll prove it to you." With that she slid off the edge of the building landing firmly on her feet on the ground looking up at him and shouting. "You coming, or what?" He chuckled before following suite and jumping down after her and they both took off into the forest at supernatural speed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to reach their destination, stepping out of the leafy brush into the middle of an empty road Stefan was confused by where they were, but Grace knew. Approaching Wickery Bridge she had a sad smile on her face thinking about everything that happened it, the start of it all.<p>

"This is it, Stefan." Pressing both of her hands to the railing and then looking over the edge at herself in the reflection of the water she continued. "A lot has happened here. I tried to kill myself, Elena's adopted parents died, Elena died, Matt almost drowned. It's... it's certainly a memorable place."

"Depressing too." He stood beside her looking down at the water also.

Pausing for a couple of beats the little vampire added. "But this is also the place where you saved Elena's life and Matt's life and where Damon saved mine. It's been a long road, but it always seems to take us back here." She chuckled darkly. "I guess our lives are one big proverbial bridge crossing."

Stefan nodded his head before muttering. "I suppose they are." He looked at her then saying. "I wish I remembered more about it. This is all so frustrating."

"Yeah." Grace muttered. "I can't imagine what you must be going through, Stefan. Everything has just been coming at you wave after wave and you've been dealing with it... you've been dealing with it so well." She smiled up at him. "Better than anyone of us ever would have. You're the strongest of all of us."

"Apparently not if I can't even handle being around humans for a few hours." A soft growl escaped his throat. "Maybe it's just the world trying to tell me something." This made the brunette crease her eye brows. "What if I just give up trying? What's the worse that could happen? I don't remember my life from before, why should I care?"

She racked her brain for an answer. "Because you _do_ care, Stefan. It's who you are, it's in your bones." Grace explained giving him a pleading looking. "I've been where you are. Thinking that theres no hope, or nothing left to fight for, but there is always something to fight for you've just got to find it."

"And what if I don't want to find it? What if that person – the Ripper – is who I wanna be?" He muttered out coldly. "You keep telling me about this Elena and about the memories we share and Damon keeps telling me stories, but that is all they are to me _stories_ about some compassionate guy who you keep telling me that I am."

Frustrated by his attitude she turned around for a moment staring off at the lake trying to find her words before saying. "Stefan, please. You don't want to be that person. Just think about what you're-" She turned back around and he was no longer stood there leaving her confused and scared. "Oh, crap." She whispered.

* * *

><p>The taller Gilbert girl wandered back towards the Salvatore boarding house from where she had been on her walk clearing her head when she spotted Damon sitting outside leaning against the wall with a bottle of whiskey in hand as he stared out into the distance a vague expression on his face, approaching him Elena asked. "Long day?"<p>

"Mm, you could say that." The older vampire then took another long swig from his bottle of bourbon savouring the taste in his mouth before swallowing still reframing from looking directly at her. "Just one time I wanted something to go our way, you know?" She was confused by what he was saying, not understanding where he was going with it.

"I wanted Stefan to go back to normal. I wanted Grace to be happy with me and go to college and not have to worry about anything. I wanted you to go back to Stefan and for the both of you to be happy and live your lives together." He let out a soft sigh. "I can't do it. I can't make these things happen-"

Elena cut him off saying. "It's going to be okay. We're gonna get Bonnie to come back and we're gonna get Stefan back to normal."

"You don't understand, it isn't going to work anymore." The older Salvatore growled out tightening his grip on the glass. "Bonnie can't help us-" Before he got to tell her the worse news his phone began to jingle in his pocket, fishing it out he looked at the screen to see the photo of him and his lovely girlfriend pop up. "Head inside, I gotta take this.."

Elena gave him a frown as she rose from her seat behind him and entered the house, standing he pressed answer and held his phone to his ear. "Hey, Gracie. What's up?" His tone was lower and almost defeated.

"I... I lost Stefan." He couldn't believe the words left her mouth, he asked quickly what happened and she stuttered back. "He kept saying things like 'maybe it was the world giving him a sign' and 'what if he was supposed to be a Ripper' I tried to talk him out of it, but... but before I knew it he was gone."

Closing his eyes and holding back his anger Damon quizzed. "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

Racking her brain the chocolate-brown haired vampire responded. "I think he went off in the direction of the cemetery." She took a short pause before saying. "Look, I'll meet you there alright?" She paused for a moment. "Damon... bring Elena with you." He asked her what she meant. "Bring her. Let her speak to him, she can help him, she needs to." He agreed and then both of them hung up taking off in the direction of the cemetery as well.

* * *

><p>Across town a the Mystic Falls cemetery the moon had finally risen over the town and people were carrying around flashlights and lanterns so that they could continue to see even as the night drew on. Everyone was still celebrating the lives of their relatives and friends that had passed, but Stefan was among them looking for his next meal.<p>

Snatching a bottle of gin from an unwatched basket lying on the ground he twisted the bottle off and took a long swig from it when a tall blonde girl suddenly stood there in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and an almost confused look across her delicate pale features. "Stefan?" She quizzed.

"Hey. I know you..." The older Salvatore muttered out softly trying to place her face, then snapping his fingers he added. "You're my best friend; Caroline Forbes, right?" Her silvery orbs watched him for a moment before she nodded her head her blonde curls bouncing with each nod. "Grace was showing me photos of everyone earlier. That's how I knew, if you were wondering."

Caroline replied. "I was..." Then she gave him another confused look before saying. "What are you doing here, Stefan? Are you okay? You actually look a little-"

The older vampire finished the sentence for her. "Drunk? Yeah, that's because I am." He flashed her a gleaming smile then. "You know what? I am completely fine, Caroline. I'm hastily spiralling into a Ripper oblivion and I think this alcohol is helping me to get there even faster." A look of fear spread across her face as the words came from his mouth.

Just then the two were joined by a very calm and collect looking Jesse who was holding two red cups that were filled with an almost flat looking beer. "Hey Care, that guy who was hogging the keg passed out and I managed to grab us these." He grinned happily holding up the beer for her as she gave him an uneasy smile.

Stefan's eyes were prying the new boy up and down, looking at him as if he was a meal just pure hunger in his eyes. "Oh, wow. That's great, thanks Jesse." She nodded her head nervously as she went on to say. "I was wondering if you could give me and my friend here a few minutes alone. I just have something I need to talk to him about."

The college students eyes glanced over to where the younger Salvatore was watching him with a soft smirk on his lips. "That is probably a good idea, because I smell the blood from the paper-cut on your hand from here and I want nothing more than to rip off your entire arm and-"

The blonde cut him off with a feral growl of his name. "Stefan!" Then she turned to her new male friend and looked directly into his smouldering light brown orbs saying. "Go away, hide. I'll find you soon." With that he turned around and wandered away from them at a leisurely pace. "Look, I know that you're hungry, but this isn't who you are, Stefan. You don't drink from people, not anymore."

The older vampire let a soft sigh as he replied. "Yeah, a lot of people keep telling me that..." Stefan shook his head from side-to-side before he added. "Caroline, do you have any bloodbags? Please." There was a look of pleading in his eyes that really pulled at her heartstrings.

The blonde was quick to agree. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Her silvery orbs lighting as she nodded her head once again. "They're in my car. Come with me." Spinning around she began to walk in the direction of where she had parked her car when she suddenly heard a soft whoosh in the air, spinning around she saw that he had vanished.

* * *

><p>Not that long away in the small Salvatore crypt Jesse was stood inside holding his phone in his hand dialling the blondes number feeling overly confused and a little scared as to why he had decided to go in there, he couldn't remember why but he felt an overwhelming need to let her know.<p>

Speaking to her voicemail he told her. "Hey, Caroline. It's me... It's Jesse." He paused for a couple of seconds before adding. "So, uh, I don't really know what's going on, and I don't understand why I'm here but for whatever reason I'm in some crypt... I just thought that you should know."

Turning around then he saw a threatening face staring at him in the low light of the candle lit lantern, zipping towards him in almost a blur he felt a sharp pain in his throat and was beginning to feel woozy as he felt a warm substance pouring out of the newly created holes. "There." Stefan muttered as he pulled away. "I stopped. I did it."

Clasping his hand over the wound in his throat the terrified college student. "Look, I don't know what you are-"

Answering his question the younger Salvatore answered. "I'm a vampire. Well, more specifically I'm a Ripper. Do you know what that means, buddy?" The human shook his head his eyes wide with fear clearly unsure of what this threatening man was speaking about. "That means I literally can't stop feeding until I tear someones head off, but look at you... your head is still clearly attached."

Jesse replied. "That's... that's great. Can I just... can you just let me go know. Please." He begged giving him a pleading look.

Nodding his head and pursing his lips."I really should let you go. I'm the good brother. I'm compassionate. I try and do everything right, but each time it's just not good enough." He growled out feeling an anger beginning to flare up deep inside of him. "But I still live with this hunger deep inside of me everyday."

"I... I'm sorry-"

"I don't know what stopped me from feeding before. People tell me it's because I was in love with this girl, but I don't even remember her because I got screwed over by a witch! Everyone is trying to tell me who I am, but I don't know who I am, or if that's the kind of person I want to be!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm just confused."

Then without hesitation he flung forward and chomped into the college students throat once again tasting the sweet release of his blood flood his mouth once again.

* * *

><p>Stefan continued to suckle the sweet life source from the young college students throat when suddenly the doors slammed open to reveal two silhouettes of women standing in the doorway, stepping forward it was revealed to be Caroline and a brunette girl that he assumed was his girlfriend Elena.<p>

"Stefan!" She whimpered her eyes wide with terror as he let the boy go and he let Jesse drop to the ground with a loud thud, the blonde was over by his side in a moment checking what she could do for him. "Stefan, come with me. Please. I can help you. I _want_ to help you."

The taller Gilbert girl was ready now, she knew that she needed to be there for him now because he had been there for her so many times before, his eyes filled with tears as she reached out and took his face between her hands looking directly into his smouldering forest-green orbs.

"You have to trust me, Stefan. Please." He closed his eyes allowing the hot tears to fall down his cheeks before he nodded his head, holding his hand firmly in her own she looked over to the blonde and muttered out. "I'm really sorry, Caroline." She only nodded back at them watching them exit the crypt.

Blood was seeping profusely from the wound as she bit into her wrist. "C'mon, Jesse. Don't give up on me. Please." She pressed her bloody wrist to his mouth allowing him to drink. "I'm so sorry I brought you here. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I'm sorry I let you kiss me... I'm... I... I'm sorry." She whimpered letting tears fall down her cheeks then.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they all returned to the Salvatore boarding house, the couple were in the library sat close to the warm glow of the roaring fire. The younger vampire was speaking as he just sat there limply on the couch as she sat in front of him on the coffee table so that she could look directly into his eyes as she spoke.<p>

The brunette tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before replying. "I haven't been there for you, Stefan, but I am now and I'm going to help you through this. I was just... sad but I was being selfish when I should have been thinking about what you needed." Her eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

The older vampire said. "How aren't you scared of me after seeing me like that? I was a monster, Elena."

"You were never a monster to me, Stefan. I could never be scared of you, not even when I first saw you... like that." She gave him a sad smile. "I knew that you would never hurt me, it just isn't who you are."

Elena scooted forward on the table then and took his hands carefully making him lean forward. "The first time that I ever saw you for what you are I..." Releasing his hands and moving them to cup his face. "I touched your face like this and I told you..." Giving him a meaningful look she said. "I told you not to hide."

He then took her face between his hands and leaned forward as they brushed their lips against one another before she pulled him closer and collided their lips against one another, electricity shot through them making them feel a need for each other like they've never felt before.

Two sets of footsteps entered the room them before a soft laugh could be heard, both of them pulled away from each other to see that both Grace and Damon were stood there with small smirk on their face as they watched them. The older Gilbert pulled away from her Salvatore and couldn't help the blush that pulled over her features.

"Sorry to interrupt." Grace giggled throwing her sister a teasing look before continuing to say. "Damon wanted to tell us all something..." She looked over at her boyfriend who had an almost sullen look on his face.

"Uh, yeah... Elena, do you remember earlier when I told you that Bonnie wouldn't be able to help us with Stefan?" The girl thought for a moment before nodding her head, the three watched him in confusion. "There's a reason for that. I'm really sorry." The girls knew that tone all too well. "Bonnie's dead."

"No, that... that can't be right... we've been texting her... we..." Elena whimpered shaking her head from side-to-side. "What?!" Grace hissed looking at him wide eyed, the older Salvatore looked at her with a sad expression as she shook her head trying to deny it.

* * *

><p>The very next day they all decided it was time for them to say goodbye to their good-friend, she hadn't got a proper send off yet and they wanted to be able to do this one thing for her. Stefan sat and watched as his girlfriend tied her hair back into a smart looking ponytail, he could feel the sadness washing off of her.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked in a soft voice as he tightened his tie.

"I don't... I don't know how to answer that question." The brunette replied as she looked at him through the mirror she was sat in front of. "Just when I thought that all of lives couldn't get any worse; just when I thought we had hit rock bottom we get another sucker punch." She shook her head trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Stefan stood up and walked over to her placing his hand lovingly on her shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to make this all better... to take your pain away."

Her eyes found his once again. "Even when you have no memory you're still looking out for me, when it should be me doing it for you." Standing up and wrapping her arms around his throat he hugged her back tightly letting her sob into his blazer shoulder. "I'm never going to see her again, Stefan. She's gone."

"I know." He muttered kissing her head.

* * *

><p>In the master bedroom the little vampire was trying to pull up the zipper on the back of her dress when she suddenly felt a presence behind her, looking up through the mirror Damon was stood there giving her a reassuring smile before he slowly pulled the zipper up for her, she nodded at him.<p>

"Another funeral." Her voice was flat as she applied her faint lipstick. "Another one of us dead." She let out a stuttered breath. "Each time it hurts just as much, you know? All this time I thought she was alive, but..." She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling buy one escaped.

Turning her to face him he dried away the fallen tear with his thumb ceasing it from travelling any further down her face. "I'm sorry, Gracie. If I could take the pain away you know that I would." He kissed her forehead a couple of times before just holding her in his arms. "I love you so much." Damon told her in a tight voice.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky but the air was filled with a brisk wind as they all approached a broken tree stump. Jeremy was already stood there holding a beautiful picture frame with Bonnie inside of it. That only made it more real for the girls who watched him place it down on top.<p>

The blonde approached from where she was stood beside Matt with tears twinkling in her eyes placing down Bonnie jet black and crimson red cheerleading pom-poms on top before stepping back towards the human, she remembered all the good times that both herself and Bonnie had during their cheerleading practice.

He then walked forward with a whistle in his hand, holding it out and letting it unravel he was place beside the pom-poms, some of his fondest memories of the witch had been when they had both signed up to be lifeguards that one summer before the madness in Mystic Falls began.

As Matt stepped back placing his arm around Caroline's pale shoulders, next Elena stepped forward from where Stefan had been comforting her. Holding her hand out and scattering many white feathers over the stump she remembered the first time Bonnie had told her that she was a witch and to prove it she levitated some feathers for her. It had been one of the most amazing moments of her life and was so glad that she had experienced it with her.

Elena spun back around and stepped back towards Stefan reaching out and taking Caroline's hand across the gap between them. The little brunette was the next one to go, stepping forward and placing a simple picture down on the stump. It was from their freshman year of high school and it contained all of the girls.

Finally Damon walked up to the stump and placed his hand on his girlfriends lower back as he placed down the young witches grimoire, she had got them out of so many tight situations, Bonnie was always so selfness and kind to everyone, even him at times. The couple went and stood back in the circle with everyone else.

Jeremy had been watching from where he stood the other side of the stump on his own watching as each of them placed a memory of the lovely witch down for them all to remember together. Reaching out and picking up the hand bell from the stump

He began his speech. "We ring this bell in honour of Bonnie, in remembrance of her." Jingling the bell a couple of times he then set it down before feeling a strike of pain in his chest and saying in a broken voice. "I'm not sure of what else to say..."

The ghost stepped forwards resting her cold hand on his shoulder, he couldn't feel her but she could feel him and the thought was there. "Tell them all that I'm not going to leave them. I'm never going to leave them. I'll be with them now and forever." Her tips turned up as she looked at the group of people in front of her thinking of how much she truly loved them.

Jeremy repeated her words to the group and they all seemed suddenly surprised to know that she was there watching over them. "I saw you have a great time finding yourself this summer." Her eyes fell on Grace as she moved towards the smaller brunette who had tears trickling down her cheeks. "I saw you happy and in love." This time the witches eyes glistened with tears.

Damon squeezed her shoulder as the words continued. "I know you think that you'll never have a normal life and that you need to be there to protect everyone, but you don't. Everyone is going to be fine, you just have to trust them to find their own way without you." Bonnie smiled. "You need to go back to college and enjoy life to the fullest." She giggled gently.

Next she moved on to where Elena was stood beside her sister with her Salvatore comforting her. "Elena..." The girl took in a soft gasp as she waited for the words. "It's been a tough summer for you. You lost your boyfriend then you got him back and... and he doesn't remember you." Bonnie paused for a moment. "Just know that if I could I would do anything to help you. I wish that I could, but we'll figure out another way. I promise we'll work this out."

Elena crumbled then her face scrunching and the tears beginning to fall, Bonnie felt an overwhelming urge to hug her but knew that it wouldn't be worth it, she wouldn't feel it. Next the witch moved over to the blond boy with a small smile on her face. "Matt, I'm so sorry that you felt out of the loop this summer. You know that I would have sent you 300 emails if I could. I really miss you." He smiled through the tears.

The blonde vampire felt a shudder of fear when she heard. "Caroline..." She braced herself for her speech. "I watched you organise college and decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it." Both of them laughed then as tears travelled down their cheeks. "I know that you've had a hard time of it too and that college isn't everything you expected, but..."

The words stopped then as her eyes went straight through her to the brush that surrounded them to see it move and then Tyler stepped through. "Tyler." They all looked backwards then and Caroline's eyes brightened up as she sprinted over to him colliding into him with a tight wanting hug.

After their small moment they both stepped forward into the circle again and the hybrid laid a single white rose on top of their memories to Bonnie with a sad smile pointed at Jeremy who only nodded back at him. Bonnie moved back around to be standing beside the Gilbert boy looking at her friends.

Each of them was stood beside someone they loved more than life itself, Damon and Grace were in a tight embrace, Stefan was holding Elena as she sobbed and both Tyler and Matt both had an arm around Caroline. "This is good." The witch said looking up at Jeremy with a teary eyed smile. "This is all I wanted. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay." With that she reached out and took his hand lovingly.

* * *

><p>Later on that day they had all decided to go to the Grill to continue their mourning. It felt nice for Jeremy to be able to share his grief with the rest of them and now that Bonnie was at peace with her friends knowing too it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.<p>

They were sharing a large bottle of expensive bourbon between them with a glass each Damon lifted his glass and said. "To Bonnie Bennett: the best damn witch I've ever known." They all agreed with sad smiles before clinking their glasses against one another's before returning to their conversations.

Caroline creased her eye brows looking down at Matt's bandaged hand asking him in a concerned tone. "What happened to your hand?" He gave her some half-hearted excuse to what had happened before she turned her attention to Grace as her eyes went down to her phone and she muttered that she would be right back.

The blonde watched as she wandered across the room and exited the bar letting the door close behind her, it didn't take her long to stand up and follow her out to see her eyes were down on her phone. "Grace..." The little vampire jolted looking up suddenly and tucking her phone behind her back. "We need to talk."

"Uh, about what, Care?" The brunette quizzed nervously.

"The other day when you let me borrow your laptop I opened it and... and your emails were open." The girls face when pale white as if she had seen a ghost. "I saw an email on there from... from Klaus." The girl opened her mouth to talk. "I know you're probably feeling a little lost, or whatever but you have to let him go."

"Care-"

The blonde quickly continued what she was saying without missing a beat. "That part of your life has passed you. How do you think Damon is going to feel if he found out that you were still in contact with him? Huh? He would be so hurt, Grace. And you know that yet you're still doing it-"

Grace growled. "Caroline." Her eyes were flashing dangerously dark. "I know what I'm doing okay? Don't act as if I don't know what I'm doing is wrong, because I know it is. Alright? Just give me time to work this out, alright?" Grace spat back at her before wandering away from the Grill.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Where are you going?" The taller vampire called in a worried tone.

The brunette grumbled back. "To think." With that she wandered down the road on her own shoving her arms through the sleeves of her cardigan when she suddenly heard footsteps closing in on her. "Caroline-" When she turned she saw Stefan standing there with a smirk on his face. "Stef-"

"Try again." Silas growled out before stabbing a wooden stake into her stomach making her call out. "Don't worry. I got you." He smirked as she fell unconscious into his arms he picked her up hauling her over his shoulder. "At least I got some leverage now." He said to himself before walking off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN****

****Hello friends!****

****I am so sorry that this took so long but I hope that it was at least worth the wait. Got some Drace, Stelena, Forwood, Beremy. I hope that you enjoy and that you're all having a wonderful day.****

**If you want to ask the ****_real_**** Grace Gilbert any questions about this chapter or her life in Mystic Falls with her Salvatore then head on over to ask-grace-gilbert . tumblr ask (just take out the spaces and ask away!)**

**If you want to follow me on my other blog for story updates, previews and anything else I like to post then go over to queenelenaqilbert . tumblr . com (once again just take out the spaces, I'm sure you know by now, but just incase)**

**If you want to see the outfits (or what Grace's dorm room looks like) then check out my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Englishbiotch99: Hope you enjoy.<strong>**

****Adela: Hope this is good enough.****

****Chloe: Hope you enjoy.****

****Ggirl7: I hope that you enjoy this next chapter then.****

****bookworkultimate: I'm glad that you're enjoying it, hope you like this chapter.****

****Guest: Here's an update.****

****Skyscraper15: Wow, you finished it in two days. That's actually amazing, haha. I'm impressed. Glad that you're enjoying it all so far and I hope you like this next chapter.****

****LambertRatliffKoskinen15: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far, I hope you like this chapter too.****

****Nymartian: Yeah, I thought it would be a nice twist if Caroline got involved with the emails sent back and forth, she is very much Team Drace so she doesn't want Klaus to get involved again. Haha.****

****Nicole: Yeah, I understand what you're saying about Stefan and Grace, but it isn't going to be like that for them because it's a different situation and Silas never truly loved Sappho. Katherine will be making an appearance very soon to try and find her sister.****

****KikiXocluvr: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy.****

****XxxRena: Yeah, Caroline is being her usual nosy self, haha. Which I love very much it causes a lot of drama, or more than there usually is.****

****Damon's Girl: Hey, Amanda. Glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.****

****Hanna West: Glad to know, haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.****

****chloe: Glad to know, hope you enjoy.****

****grapejuice101: haha, yep. I'm happy I updated too. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.****

****winxgirl1997: Here's an update.****

****Ghostwriter: Glad that you enjoyed it. Yeah, haha I felt the same way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Graciiee<strong>**


End file.
